1All of them
by S.H.A aifu
Summary: Each chapter is a different one.
1. Dangerous desires

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/11143800.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/F, F/M Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini,

Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell/Harry Potter

Character: Theo Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Greengrass Family (Harry Potter), Severus Snape

Additional Tags: Subspace, Snogging, Cheating, Slavery, Misogynistic universe, Angst, Literally so much angst, Young!Draco is a dick, Spanking, Painplay, art kink, Exhibitionism, Canon-Typical Violence, Sex Magic, Rough Sex, Oral Sex, Drinking, technically underage but not for this time period, BDSM, Bathing, Praise Kink, Fluff, Eventual Smut, Shameless Smut, Hair-pulling, Meditation, Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Past Abuse, Masturbation, marking kink, Kink Negotiation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mildly Dubious Consent, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending

Stats: Published: 2017-06-08 Completed: 2018-01-24 Chapters: 51/51 Words: 168566

Dangerous Desires

by Fortem

Summary

His hand was warm and firm, calmly placed against the nape of her neck, wrapped into her curls and tugging, not enough to move her head, just with enough tension to trigger all sorts of hormonal reactions. It was the move of newlyweds and desperate fiancées and always expressed a kind of intimacy. But this near stranger did it all the same, he gently squeezed the back of her neck and her omega roots were purring with joy. A deep rumble echoed in Malfoy's chest, the primal noise of pleasure igniting something she needed more of. His other hand moved to her hip, the heat of it pulsing through the fabric of her dress.

Draco Malfoy is an alpha and he is very used to getting what he wants but when his marriage negotiations begin his life gets far more complicated. Hermione Granger is an omega and just wants to be taken seriously. She'll do anything to overcome her station, even if it means making deals with a certain irritating Alpha. At least, that's where it starts./tags/Choose Not To Use Archive /tags/Harry Potter - J*d* K*d* /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Draco /tags/Ginny Weasley*s*Blaise /tags/Astoria Greengrass*s*Ron /tags/Daphne Greengrass*s*Pansy /tags/Katie Bell*s*Harry /tags/Theo /tags/Lucius /tags/Narcissa Black /tags/Minerva /tags/Greengrass Family (Harry /tags/Severus /tags/Misogynistic /tags/Literally so much /tags/Young!Draco is a /tags/art /tags/Canon-Typical /tags/Sex /tags/Rough /tags/Oral /tags/technically underage but not for this time /tags/Praise /tags/Eventual /tags/Shameless /tags/Safe Sane and /tags/Past /tags/marking /tags/Kink /tags/Alpha*s*Beta*s*Omega /tags/Mildly Dubious /tags/Alternate Universe - /tags/Attempted /tags/Eventual Happy /users/Fortem/pseuds/Fortem

A Fateful Encounter

A Fated Encounter

Draco

When Draco Malfoy was young, he loved being an alpha. He loved the power it gave him, he loved the way betas looked at him with a mixture of awe and fear, and, in particular, he loved the ease with which he could get what he wanted. Wealth and power, what more could any adolescent boy want.

Alphas were rare and he could usually intimidate betas into doing what he wanted them to, but omegas, omegas were a different. Omegas melted under commands. Naturally submissive, all he had to do was give an order in his "alpha voice" and they'd crumple.

The power drove him a little mad, made him incorrigible, especially when his father left on business. He remembered one incident from the fall he turned ten. The Greengrass family had been visiting, and with them a litany of servants. He had been looking for trouble when he discovered a little girl about his age gaping in awe at the size of the manor's library

"What are you doing?" He shouting in his best impersonation of his father's voice. Her knees buckled, just barely allowing her to stay on her feet, and she turned towards him slowly, staring at the ground. He recognized the tilt of her head and the natural, unfightable display of the side of her neck. Even though she was too young to present, she was clearly an omega, just as surely as he was an alpha.

He grinned with glee, there weren't any omega servants in the Malfoy household, preferring house elves and betas to keep it running, so he rarely got to observe one up close.

She was still shaking but her massive bush of chestnut colored hair kept him from seeing her face. He knew the basic biological side of a/b/o dynamics, but now he got to test it for his purposes.

"Stand on one foot" she snapped into compliance, too young to fight her instincts. She must've had very little experience with alphas. He laughed as she struggled to stay balanced and took a closer look at her.

Her robes were well made but bland and simple, reflective of the prestige of her household but the simplicity of her position. She was probably one of Daphne and Astoria's playmates, the daughter of a servant at just the right age. Why she would be by herself, he didn't know and really didn't care.

"What's your name?" He demanded, he had mastered his ability to slip into his alpha voice at will only this year and he loved using it at every opportunity

"Hermione Granger sir." Her voice trembled and she maintained her stare at the ground, carefully avoiding the challenge of eye contact.

"Look at me." He declared firmly, standing in front of her. He was curious if his order could override her instincts.

She looked up slowly, fighting herself the whole way and the bush of hair fell back to reveal plain features marred by a violently red blush. She carefully kept her eyes directed at his chin rather than make eye contact and he catalogued every detail. She had warm brown eyes, a delicate nose, a

Cupid's bow mouth. Omegas were fascinating.

"Draco!" A harsh voice cut through the silence and his nanny stuck her head into the library, the click of her sharp heels echoed off the hardwood floors. A stubborn beta, she was one of the few he never succeeded in fully manipulating. And now she was furious.

"Come here right now, and don't think I won't be telling Minerva about this, young lady!" The omega was finally able to put her foot down as the tension broke and she frantically scurried out of the room with her eyes down. He looked directly at his nanny as he reached out to grab the omega's wrist. The girl stiffened for a hair's breadth before completely relaxing, her eyes closing and head tilting in submission. He wasn't quite sure what to do with her now, he hadn't expected such a strong reaction. His nanny gasped, horrified at the impropriety.

"Draco Malfoy, you take your hand off that poor girl this instance, Merlin help me you won't sit for a year!" He casually let her go, lifting one finger at a time, and the moment the contact ceased she flew out of the room. Even as his nanny grabbed him by his ear and dragged him down the hall to be thoroughly rebuked and handed over to his mother for further punishment, he thought that it was worth it.

...

Eight years later

Hermione

Hair pins and ribbons bounced off Hermione's face as she desperately tried to shield herself in the small carriage.

Daphne Greengrass was stubborn, domineering, brilliant, and decisively bold. Her dark hair was always tightly controlled and impeccably maintained by her handmaidens, and her lips were pursed into a near constant frown.

Astoria on the other hand was flighty, fickle, indecisive and frequently melodramatic. Everything was a crisis in Astoria's world. She also held the title of being the only person on the face of the earth who could ever really make her sister lose her temper.

Hermione wasn't even sure how the argument had begun, she had been intentionally tuning it out in favor of her book, until all the poetry in the world couldn't muffle the shrill barbs and protests.

It would've fizzled out quickly if Astoria hadn't been enraged enough to yank at Daphne's perfectly done hair. Then Daphne had thrown the entire sewing box across the small space, spilling out all its contents in mere moments. Then the chaos had really set in.

Her fellow handmaiden, a simple girl much like herself named Katie, made eye contact with Hermione and contorted her expression to express the exasperation that words would never do justice. They would wait for the chaos to subside, it wasn't their job to stop it and then they would clean up the mess after the sisters reconciled. They'd all be presentable enough when they arrived at Malfoy manor. A button pinged off Hermione's cuff and the metallic clang reminded her of the two main things that separated her and Katie.

She glanced down at the metal bangle locked on her right wrist, lose enough to shift but tight enough to chafe and be impossible to remove. Just below where the metal sat was the "O" that marked her as an omega. The brand appeared when she first presented as an omega at 13, and the bracelet had been there, in slightly different sizes since birth.

One marked her inferior because of biology, the other by station. Hermione rarely felt her slave

status deeply. She had no memories of her parents, only the Greengrasses, but the story went that there was a broker who had been trying to pass Hermione off for cheap as a toddler in a package deal but Daphne had shrieked that she wanted to bring the babe home with them, she was only three at the time, and Astoria, only an infant had perked up and smiled first the first time when she and Hermione had caught sight of each other. It had been the first thing that the sisters had ever agreed on and would also be the last.

The Greengrasses had raised her as their own, even if they never freed her, and were unfazed by her presentation. Where many would see it as an opportunity to make a quick buck, because omegas were rare and in high demand as the supposedly perfect slave, they refused to take away their children's companion and began training her as a handmaiden.

The only time she had ever truly felt lesser was almost a decade ago now, standing in the library of Malfoy manor while the Malfoy brat humiliated her, taking advantage of the omega instincts she hadn't even been aware of yet, let alone able to control.

That was the first and last time she had seen him, as they had departed the next day. She had learned to control her instincts; Daphne's presentation had been very helpful in practicing to resist outlandish and unreasonable commands from alphas and the older girl had been more than happy to help. Now Hermione was in control, she was centered, and nothing like that had or would ever happen again.

As the carriage hit another bump, and the piles of buttons and yarns redistributed across the floor, a little twitch flickered in Hermione's stomach at the reminder of her destination. They were heading back to Malfoy manor, staying as guests while the marriage contract for Draco and Astoria was negotiated. Duration predictions ranged between a month and a year, depending on how stubborn each side was. Astoria had other suitors but the wealth and prestige of the Malfoy name had beat them all out. They wouldn't be engaged until the contract was signed and the date set but there was an understanding in place. Astoria was joyous. Hermione was contemplating if flinging herself out the carriage window would kill her fast enough.

The Arrival

The Arrival

Draco

Eight years had changed Draco in ways he couldn't have planned for. His father had gotten caught mixed in with some questionable dealings, and as result, the family name had come under considerable doubt from the ministry. The Malfoys had finally experienced real stress for the first time and his world had gotten significantly darker.

At the moment, it would do them good to be the talk of society for any reason other than his father's less than upstanding business tactics. It was his mother who had come up with the solution in true pure blood fashion. An engagement.

The clatter of a half dozen carriages and another dozen wagons on cobblestone alerted Draco to the arrival of his guests. His future in laws were moving in for the foreseeable future because the situation wasn't nearly miserable enough. In the few times that both the Malfoys and the Greengrasses had deigned to attend court simultaneously he had found both of the sisters excruciating to be around.

Daphne was an alpha, though not quite as dominant as he was, she was constantly argumentative and had the habit of looking at you as if studying you to destroy later. He feared his life each time he encountered her.

Astoria on the other hand, was the epitome of a good, agreeable pure blood wife. Though she had been rumored to be prone to mischief when she was younger, it was clearly simple childish whims. She had no strong opinions, no interests, and no remarkable qualities whatsoever. She had all of the personality of room temperature water.

Of course when Astoria first began accepting suitors his parents cajoled him into jumping in the ring for the family's sake, he expressed his interest in writing and (no doubt after his elders greased the wheel) they accepted his offer and agreed to move to the manor to purse courtship and set about defining the terms of the marriage. It would no doubt be a painfully long and expensive process but the Greengrasses were part of the sacred twenty-eight, the closest related to the royal family in lineage, and a marriage with the Malfoys would be a powerful alliance indeed, even it would be miserable for him, unless he could find a worthwhile distraction.

A trumpeter announced the Greengrasses' arrival, as if they could be any more ostentatious. Draco straightened, standing beside his mother on the steps leading up to the manor's front door. He had to look pleasant and regal and happy. The jacket he was wearing was stiff and uncomfortable and awkward no matter how "dapper" his mother thought it made him look. He didn't want to look dapper for the Greengrasses. He didn't want to do anything for them. He didn't even want them to be here.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice and as the small army of servants piled out of the carriages and wagons. The daughters were in the last carriage, and as he watched them step out, highly noticeable in their massive gowns. He wasn't sure how they got their skirts to be that wide or their waists that small, but it was equal parts horrifying and impressive. He was very thankful that they would be staying in the west wing, exactly opposite from his rooms and as far away as they could get. At least his mother was willing to make some accommodations.

He casually scanned the group of servants, looking for a pretty face that could keep him occupied

while he waited for his impending doom/engagement. There are plenty of mildly attractive maids, though they all look like they're exhausted from the journey. Soon enough this stupid little greeting ceremony would be over and they'd get the chance to rest, and then he could really gauge it.

Hermione

Hermione Granger was nothing if not stubborn. She may have been an omega but she was not a push over. As Astoria and Daphne gracefully stepped out of their carriage, the epitome of elegance and sophistication, she slipped in amongst the rest of the staff. She highly doubted that the young lord of the house even remembered the incident from eight years ago, but she wasn't willing to take that chance. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy greeted the Greengrasses at the door, exchanging pleasantries and appreciation and words of welcome and joy at the coming alliance between these two honorable families. Hermione barely held back her smirk when she considered how quickly that would change once they got into the tricky matters of debating things like the dowry.

A soft nudge alerted her to the person standing beside her. The boy, man, she constantly had to reminder herself that he was no longer a kid, just like she wasn't, smirked at her, a little bit of mischief twinkling in his green eyes behind his spectacles. It was never good when Harry Potter got that look. One of her oldest friends, there was a comfort with him that she felt with very few others. His presentation had been rocky; he had never anticipated being an alpha, and after spending years decrying people who spent all their time repressing and crushing people beneath them. He was hit with unbelievable guilt. Hermione had presented a few months before, and there was a rocky period of time where he struggled to look her in the eye, too scared of accidentally using his alpha nature to control her.

There weren't that many obvious differences between alphas and omegas. Alphas tended to be taller, broader and more short tempered. Omegas were stereotypically a little on the smaller side and were faster. More importantly, the main distinguishing feature appeared in interactions on chemical levels. Alphas and Omegas both released pheromones, and after presentation, their pheromones took on unique scents designed to attract each other.

Harry smelled like a warm day in early autumn, with hints of almond and amber and the tiniest, almost impossible to detect scent of a fresh, crisp green apple. It reminded her of days spent running through the Greengrass orchard, innocent and pure.

Harry had a unique situation; he was an orphan, left on the porch of one of the kitchen assistants. They hadn't wanted him, but they took care of him until he was about eleven and then told him to make his own way in the world. The Gamekeeper had stumbled upon the boy wandering around near the estate, and vouched for him, getting him a job as an assistant to one of the stable hands. He worked hard, grateful for the opportunity and did his best to avoid his foster mother. Hermione had bumped into him when running an errand for Daphne, and they had become fast friends.

Now, their friendship was a little bit strained, Harry had developed this insane sense of duty and heroism since his presentation, determined to use the advantage his alpha nature gave him for good. She thought he was overcompensating because of fear; just because a horse was loose didn't mean he had to throw himself underneath it's hooves. He disagreed.

He always got a look in his eyes whenever he was going to do anything stupid, and now it was shining brightly. Hermione sighed.

"Since there are so many of us, a full double staff of servants, I doubt we'll have to work as much as at home." He smirked, and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. The pair had been servants for so long that it was rare that they got to act like children, but after so many years, and

being certain that their livelihoods were secure, as teenagers, they were much more willing to take risks.

Her eyes flicked to the crowd in front of her and it only took her a moment to identify the shocking head of blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was brooding, looking at the Greengrass household with disdain. He barely spared a glance for Astoria, who Hermione knew was enamored with him and warranted much more than a glance. She spent hours on that hair and Astoria glowed with beauty. As far as she was concerned, Draco Malfoy could Avada himself.

Draco

Draco was bored, painfully, miserably bored and if this was a preview for the rest of his life, he'd have to find a productive hobby, like drinking…bleach. Astoria Greengrass nattered on as they took an excruciatingly dull chaperoned walk through the extensive Malfoy gardens. Astoria's duchess followed her, a severe woman with deep pressed frown lines from no doubt constant scowling.

Astoria had gotten prettier with age, her hair had gotten lighter, from the sun or spell he had no idea, her face had grown out of its youthful roundness, and she was impeccably painted with stylized colors (unless her lips were naturally that red?). When the wind blew, he'd catch hints of her scent, fresh pineapple with notes of peach and cucumber; an attractive scent, if a little lacking in meaning. She was pretty, maybe even beautiful, but then she opened her mouth.

"Of course, the wedding will have to be in the spring, it would be a waste to have a wedding in a garden that's not in bloom. I'll have to import dress designs naturally, only the finest, I'm thinking chiffon and tulle, perhaps with a blush undertone, it would complement your coloring so wonderfully my dear don't you think?" She turned to him, expecting an answer for the first time in over an hour.

"Yes, of course." He agreed not completely certain what he was agreeing to but he figured that it couldn't be that serious, she hadn't said anything meaningful in the first half hour before he had tuned her out.

Minerva cleared her throat from behind the couple as the rounded the last bend in the path. Draco took his cue and turned to Astoria taking her hand. He pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before dropping her hand and stepping back.

"Until next time, my Lady." He bowed politely and she smiled before dipping into a curtsey. The moment she turned around, he scowled.

The governess ushered Astoria indoors, and Draco sighed in resignation. He hated this, he hated Astoria, he hated his parents, he hated how powerless he felt in all of this. He always knew that he wouldn't get to marry for any reason other than political connection, but he hadn't thought that it would come this soon. Now, he knew how this would end. He'd marry Astoria, pop out enough children to insure a male and heir and then fall into a miserable and excruciatingly long marriage, where he'd eventually cheat on her, and then she'd pretend that she didn't know until she'd fall into a spiral of self-destruction and kill his mistress. It was the time honored tradition of purebloods, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers and then loped lazily back along the path, he ignored the most ostentatious routes going for some of his more tucked away thinking spots. Collapsing lazily underneath a willow towards the outskirts of the Malfoy gardens, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply and taking in the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. It was horribly out of style to have darkened skin, but thankfully Malfoy coloring didn't tan, it burned for about twenty minutes and then with a quick spell faded easily into the same starkly white porcelain that it always was. Shout out to good genetics from aggressively selective breeding (and some inbreeding thrown into the mix too, he won't lie about it). He was

about sixty percent sure that Astoria was at least his second cousin.

He was peacefully breathing in the natural scents of the flowers and the fresh air all around him, unlike the surreal, concentrated to the extreme, nature of pheromones from both alphas and omegas, when laughter broke through his peace.

"Harry!" The voice was struggling to be soft as she laughed and called out for him at the same time. "Harry this isn't funny, come on!" She was laughing too hard for the phrase to convey any heat, and Draco groaned, sitting up, since apparently, this lovers' fauxquarrel wasn't going away any time soon. Shortly thereafter, a bush haired girl stumbles into the clearing, shattering whatever was left of his illusion of peace. She blushed profusely when she saw him, and when he caught sight of the gold band around her wrist, he was even angrier.

"Really? A tasteless bint is gallivanting around, and not only is she a rude and thoughtless guest, she's also a slave." He snarled, purging the venom floating around inside of him in the only way he knew how, cruel remarks towards unsuspecting peasants. The girl swallowed and seemed to have lost the ability to speak as she stared down at her feet. "Anything to say?" He taunted, knowing he had successfully terrified her out of any and all of the pitiful intelligence that she may possess. She looked up quickly, just enough to scan to see if he was serious, and then she shook her head. She looked like she was going to be sick, and the gardener would kill him if he made another maid vomit on his petunias, they had barely recovered from the last incident. 'You can go now." He called dismissively, flopping back into his prior relaxed position, even if it was no longer quite as comfortable. He heard frantic step fleeing through the garden, but could quite catch what he was sure would be a frantic and legitimate spat with the lover she had been attempting to meet. Stupid bint, there was nothing worse than a slave that didn't know her place.

Hermione

"Harry!" She hissed, sliding slightly as she skidded along the stone path, nearly colliding with the other teen. "You idiot!" She slapped him, hard, and grabbed him by the elbow as they careened out of the garden. Her first day at Malfoy manor and she had already been screamed at. The vainer part of her wouldn't let go of the fact that he hadn't recognized her. She hadn't changed all that much, was it just that common for him? Tormenting and manipulating young omegas. As despicable as it had been, she thought it was at least a onetime thing, a power trip from a young alpha just exploring his effect on omegas. She knew she had been pathetic but she thought she was at least a little memorable.

As she and Harry skidded to a stop in front of the service door, she came to a slightly painful conclusion. A small part of her thought those weird moments in the library had meant that there was something between her and the Malfoy Lord, even if it wasn't positive, it was some sort of a connection, but that wasn't true, just like everyone else, she was simply a shackle on her wrist and a warm body. It sucked to realize you weren't even good enough to hate.

She shook herself out of it, refused to focus on it any longer, it was the past, time to move on, and if the first step was collapsing into her cot and having a good cry then that was okay too.

"I hope you're pleased yourself, we could have been killed, or worse, fired. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She snapped, two or three years ago, Harry would've been a little bit scared, possibly affronted and confused but now with newfound Alpha confidence and a little bit of an invincibility complex, he just laughed and shook his head as she stormed off. It only made her angrier. Why did she bother being friends with him anyways?

A Secret Comes to Light

Hermione

The next morning Hermione felt a little raw, so, after dressing Astoria and getting her out the door, she slipped away, following the sounds of clamoring to find the kitchen the Malfoy's had repurposed so that the Greengrass cook could move in. It had been a difficult thing to negotiate but one that Lady Greengrass refused to give up, as if she would ever leave her trusted employee behind.

The Greengrasses' cook was a sweet woman, with red hair that she refused to admit was turning gray and a warm vanilla scent. She gave the best hugs, could cook for small armies with the most meager ingredients, and put up with no shenanigans in her life or her kitchen. Hermione idolized her.

She pushed open the double doors with confidence, feeling like she was coming home. The kitchen was a mass of bustling bodies, as kitchen aides ran around in a state of controlled panic. Molly had settled in well. Magic almost crackled in the air as knives flew, spoons stirred soups, and doughs kneaded themselves. Pots, pans, and bowls clattered on the white marble counter tops, as feet clicked on tile floors.

"If you're going to walk into my kitchen you better be willing to help!" Molly called over her shoulder without looking up from the dishes she was carefully inspecting, when she heard the door open, or saw it with the eyes in the back of her head. It was kind of a tossup which one.

"Of course," Hermione called back, smiling as she made her way over to the work station beside one of her oldest friends, Ginerva Weasley, Molly's daughter, and badass in her own right. Ginny had flaming red hair, just a shade brighter than her mother's, bright blue eyes, and a killer smile that screamed of mischief. She had grown up in a house with six older brothers, and had developed a loud and bold personality to guarantee that she would be heard.

Ginny laughed, waving her wand quickly to finish chopping the carrots she had started. Hermione quickly pulled out her own wand, happily charming knives to start chopping onions. The knife moved slower than Ginny's, dramatically slower. Hermione forced herself to pretend it didn't bother her. Ginny was not fooled.

"They gave you a new one, huh?" She asked, cautiously, her tone neutral. Ginny would rant and rave about the injustices of the slavery system any day of the week, but not in public. She was younger, but still very bright and very aware.

"Yeah, just before we left, the old one was starting to fade." Hermione faked a smile, raised the corners of her mouth, but felt absolutely no emotions with it. The gold band that denoted her slavery wasn't just for decoration. She was still allowed magic, but the bracelet dulled her abilities. Certain spells she was entirely incapable of, and others took inordinate amounts of focus. Over time, the bracelet's effect would dull, but as of right now, with a fresh band, she struggled with spells any more difficult than what the average thirteen-year-old could manage. She was one of the lucky ones, apparently, her magic was strong, because most slaves were trapped with spells that were possible for the average eleven-year-old. It was depressing to know that she was limited and always would be limited.

"Let's not talk about it, what's new for you? Any good gossip?" Ginny had finished her spell, scraped her carrots into the pot, and had begun crushing garlic before Hermione could finish her onions, but they both seemed determined to not give it any more attention.

"Not much, with the chaos of getting here and unpacking, the dust hasn't quite settled yet, I'm sure there will be some more soon." Ginny shrugged and then gasped quietly to herself, "I almost forgot, Pomona's daughter, the one who helps plant the flowers in the spring, finally presented, she's an omega."

"Poor girl." Hermione sighed, finally scraping the onions into the pot, and the moving on to the celery.

"Not necessarily." Ginny responded, carefully controlling her tone so that it wasn't hopeful, it wasn't sad, it was just neutral. Hermione turned to Ginny, surprised, but Ginny was staring at the knife, chopping into a potato. "She has role models to help her, people like you, people like… me." Ginny made her confession, slowly, carefully, in a way that could be shrugged off if Hermione reacted the wrong way. It was smart, and she wasn't going to get away with keeping it that simple.

"We're taking a break Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder, dragging Ginny with her, out of the bustling kitchen, and into the hallway. When they were finally a safe distance away, Hermione spun to her friend. "What are you talking about Gin?"

"You know what I'm saying, I'm…like you." Ginny said the phrase as if it hurt her. Hermione had to try to not take it personally. She reached forward, grabbed her friends arm. She needed proof; she yanked up the right sleeve of Ginny's dress, and there it was. The "O" that doomed her friend.

"How is this even possible? Has this always been here?" Hermione demanded, staring at her friend as if seeing her in a new light. Ginny bristled, the tears at the corners of her eyes slowing momentarily as she shot her friend a short look.

"No, I wouldn't have lied to you Mione. It only showed up three days ago, I guess I'm just a really late presenter." She shrugged, as if it wasn't even more traumatic to think she was in the clear and then be wrong. She slipped into protector mode, clasped her friend's hands tightly in her own.

"It's not unheard of, but it's really rare; I'm so sorry Gin." She could only think of three cases where anyone had presented after the age of fifteen but it seemed that Ginny was just that unlucky.

"Hey, it's not a death sentence, right? That's what you always say." Ginny looked desperate to believe her words but Hermione hadn't meant them even when she said them. "There are plus sides, right? Safety, comfort, compassion?" Those were all true but only in the sense that omegas gave them to others. Omegas accepted the worst of their alphas' anger so that they wouldn't take it out on the children. Omegas comforted their alphas to ensure that even when their egos were bruised they could still lead the world. They were compassionate to others to a fault so that they could be taken advantage of. All the positives people squawked about being an omega were bullshit, they were things other people used omegas for in this raw deal, omegas got nothing, but she couldn't tell Ginny that.

"If you don't want to tell people you don't have to. The characteristics you've always heard are stereotypes, they can be fought. Physically, any differences between you and a beta are minute. I'll help you with fighting the chemical stuff, but for right now it would probably be best to avoid alphas, until you're strong enough to resist." When she saw Ginny's overwhelmed expression, Hermione stopped her directions and pulled her friend into her a hug, holding tightly. "You'll be okay." She whispered. "I know it's scary but you will be okay."

"I was so scared." Ginny whispered in between sniffles. "I haven't told anyone else. I don't want anyone else to know."

"That's okay, Gin. We can do that." Hermione assured, rubbing her friend's back. She pretended she didn't notice her friend's shaking, and tried to focus on Ginny's scent, fresh, bright carnations, which had only gotten stronger with her presentation.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. You've had to deal with this for years, how… how do you not…" Ginny trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Cry all the time?" She smiled half-heartedly, stubbornly ignoring both of their misfortunes. "That takes practice too."

Stress

Draco

A heavy oak door separated them from the outside world, heavy but not impenetrable. Or soundproofed, he had to remind himself, adjusting the beta in his lap so that he could reach her mouth to kiss her and muffle some of the unnecessarily dramatic noises she was making. She relinquished the spot she had been mouthing at on his neck, instead choosing to wrap her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and tug firmly. He hummed happily, enjoying the slight edge of pain mixing with the pleasure her other hand was bringing as it explored. She smelled rich, like lavender and amber, which shouldn't have worked together, and didn't if he focused too much on her, but was peripherally pleasant. He had a few blissful moments of being able to focus on her wandering hands and wander some on his own. Her hands were slowly tracing along his sides, across his chest, down his abdominal muscles and then back, getting centimeters lower each time. She had just begun undoing his belt and he had just managed to undo all the laces on her corset when she felt the need to moan enthusiastically, arching her back grotesquely and shoving her rather plump bosom into his face, which wasn't bad in the slightest, but a sharp and unnecessarily loud change in this progression. As if his senses hadn't received enough of a shock for one thirty second period, right then, that heavy oak door chose to fly open, thudding into the wall beside it and flying in the face of the fact that had been locked.

As if answering the unasked question of who would dare interrupt such a thing, Blaise Zabini stepped into the room, casting a highly skeptical glance at the scene in front of him before stepping over to the wet bar in the corner of the room and pouring himself a drink. The girl in Draco's lap, Flora (Florence? Hannah?), gaped in shock at the incredibly tall man with very dark skin and very high cheek bones. Blaise made for an intimidating image, even more so when he was casual, comfortable, and relaxed, especially when the situation called for the exact opposite of all those things.

"Really Drake? I thought you had better taste in your slags," He threw out casually, making eye contact with his fellow lord, not caring the slightest about the fact that the girl was still in the room. She huffed in protest, straightening up and turning around as if preparing to rebuke him. "You could hear this one down the hallway" Blaise continued without hesitation, and took a sip while raising his eyebrows, daring her to say anything in her own defense. Blaise had the kind of mannerisms that told you that he came from money, new money, but money none the less, and he wasn't afraid to show it. His mother had been given an honorary title after the death of her seventh husband. Rumor has it she was sleeping with the King's uncle, but it had yet to be proven. Not that anyone would bring it up around Blaise.

Be that as it may, the act certainly worked on Florence, she huffed one more time and looked at Draco pointedly, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes at his friend. If Blaise really wanted to talk right that moment there was very little that Draco could do to stop it, and frankly, it wasn't really worth it, not for some mediocre snogging and maybe an even more mediocre shag with an extreme amount of convincing. Sighing, she finished the laces on her corset with an impressive speed and sashayed out the way she came, casting one final dirty look over her shoulder at Blaise.

Draco casually grabbed one of the many throw pillows from behind him, dropping it into his lap and crossing his legs while glaring at Blaise pointedly.

"Thanks for that by the way, mate, really appreciate it. Should I give you a schedule of my shags so you can plan ahead since you seem to enjoy interrupting so much?" Draco taunted, only relaxing his exaggerated sneer when Blaise poured a second glass of scotch, handing it to him and

lounging on the couch facing him with zero consideration for etiquette. Ah, the arrogance of new money.

"Well, that seems like that could get problematic, since you're getting married soon." Blaise commented, the accusation painted clearly across his face. He raised one aristocratic eyebrow, highlighting the features that always made Draco question who Blaise's real father was. Blaise looked too proper to be the son of a wealthy merchant. Not that anyone would bring it up around Blaise.

"So, what, you took a two-day trip to try to make me feel guilty for not immediately writing to you when I found out which dainty little pureblood I've been assigned?" Draco sneered. This marriage contract negotiations hadn't been exactly a surprise, but he hadn't been paying close enough attention to the preceding to be ready for when they came. He just had to get in the carriage and show up.

"Well it would've been nice to have heard from my best mate rather than a letter from my lovely fiancée," Blaise cringed, and Draco shuddered sympathetically.

"Ah, so that's what this is about, you're just bursting with joy at the prospect of being brothers?" Draco mocked in a high-pitched tone, more closely resembling what Flora sounded like when she wasn't trying to sound sultry than what Blaise sounded like when he was excited. Blaise shot him a look that told Draco that he was not amused, even though Draco knew he was. Blaise was just a big softy. Not that anyone would bring it up around Blaise.

"Hardly, coming to talk the lady out of it before she can make a terrible mistake more like." Blaise taunted mischief in his expression as he swirled the ice in his class, but Draco knew better, Blaise came for a reason and it certain wasn't Astoria Greengrass's protection. He had an inkling that he knew what it was.

"Your mother flipped out again." Draco said seriously, it was a conversation that they had had a few too many times for comfort.

"Of course,." Blaise nodded. It had become so common in his life that he couldn't imagine another reality. Draco pitied him, even though he would never say it aloud.

"You used spending time with Daphne as an excuse to have an alibi when she goes after number eight." Draco continued, stating the obvious but making sure to put it out in the open. Blaise wouldn't talk about anything going on in his life unless someone else brought it up. Even if it needed to be dealt with.

"Naturally." Blaise confirmed, picking at a stray thread on his meticulously fitted coat.

"She's going to get caught one of these times." Draco reminded him, while he understood Blaise's avoidance of his problems, he couldn't always let him get away with it. It wasn't healthy, or efficient.

"Yes." Blaise nodded, showing no more concern than if Draco had commented on the likelihood of it raining.

"You'll be stripped of your title." Draco pressed on, trying to get some sort of a reaction. Blaise pressed his lips together into a thin line, a sign that he was approaching the end of his patience.

"Mmmhhhmmm." He murmured, clearly having to work to maintain an unaffected demeanor.

"The Greengrasses will not be happy." Draco pointed out, imagining Lord Greengrass's face if the man he married his eldest daughter off to ended up a pauper.

"Dowry's already been paid, and it's much larger than yours will be by the way." Blaise shrugged, throwing in the jab to try to distract Draco from his goal. It didn't work.

"They'll throw Daphne out with you." Draco reminded him, and for some reason that was the straw that broke him. Blaise's hand clenched on his glass and he spit out his reply with barely contained malice.

"And Astoria will be cut off if they ever find out about your father's more questionable practices, "He snarled, before modulating his tone, taking it down a notch. "but I won't talk if you won't." The young lords reached an understanding. Draco wanted Blaise to be prepared for the inevitable, Blaise wanted Draco to know that he wouldn't go down alone if Draco tried to speed up the process. Even if it didn't have to be explicit, they had reached an understanding. That's what friends were for.

"It's a good thing we're going to be brothers then huh?" Draco offered pleasantly, raising his glass in a mock toast.

"A very good thing." Blaise repeated the gesture, flashing a saccharine smile that didn't reach his eyes.

There was a moment of silence while ice cubes clinked in their crystal glasses. Then the tension seemed to ebb, because even though Blaise was new money, he knew the tightropes of tension and secrecy that covered the aristocratic world, and was just as good at navigating them as Draco was.

"So, Astoria, huh?" Blaise asked casually, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

"Yes, Astoria." Draco affirmed, still a little in denial at the significance of those words. He was not marrying Astoria, what kind of a cruel joke was that?

"She's… pleasant." Blaise offered optimistically.

"Very pleasant." Draco agreed.

"and nice." Blaise tried again.

"Very nice." Draco repeated.

"And dull as a post." Blaise stated bluntly.

"Very much so, yes."

Hermione

Being a handmaiden wasn't exactly an easygoing job, but since arriving at the Manor, Hermione's life had gone from mildly insane to positively nuts. Astoria was in a near constant state of panic, constantly fluttering about, deciding that she needed a brand-new wardrobe and had to start the new diet from Paris that Pansy Parkinson had written to her about and had to alter the spell that she had been using to lighten her hair, honey blonde was no longer on trend, platinum was the crème de la crème now a day. And those were just the big decisions.

Every conversation with any member of the Malfoy household and even Astoria's parents had to be analyzed to find some clues about the upcoming engagement. Astoria wasn't allowed to be there for any of the negotiations (one of the many gross injustices with this whole process in Hermione's opinion), and her parents were forbidden from openly discussing the details of the

contract until after they were signed. Astoria had been nervous before, but now she was frenzied. The only one less amused than Hermione was Daphne. The sisters were very used to being housed in separate wings, but now in Malfoy manor, they were being housed in adjoining rooms. It was a train wreck to say the least.

She and Katie had spent the first day at the Manor (minus one ill-fated hour running around trying to stop Harry from doing anything stupid and a brief sojourn to the kitchen after breakfast) in a frenzied panic. The girls weren't used to discomfort, or inconvenience, or, you know, anything unpleasant. Even though she loved them like they were her own sisters, she kind of resented them for that, especially when she was driven insane trying to keep it that way.

Now, Astoria was in a state of dismay with the realization that the dress she had chosen for her first formal dinner at the Malfoy household had been misplaced during travel and wouldn't be found in time. So there began the desperate search for the backup dress. It had to be alluring, but demure, bold yet coy, sophisticated but cutting edge, dramatic but not gauche, and most importantly eye catching but never desperate. After putting Astoria in over a dozen options that were swiftly rejected, a sharp rap came on the door.

"Everybody decent?" Lady Greengrass called, covering her eyes with exaggerated modesty as she stuck her head around the door. Daphne rolled her eyes, barely glancing up from her book. Daphne had chosen her dress with little fanfare, requiring much less maintenance than Astoria.

"Yes, mother." Astoria made her voice sound exasperated as she turned away from the door, but Hermione saw the smile on Astoria's face. Whatever either daughter said, they both loved their mother deeply.

"I'm sure you'll be changing that tune once you see how I am rescuing your ungrateful behind." She teased, opening the door fully to step through, and with a dramatic flourish, displaying a brand-new gown.

"My Lady," Katie and Hermione chorused in unison, dipping into low curtsies.

"Hello girls," Lady Astoria chimed happily and both maids stood. "Now what do you think?" She asked, draping the gown on Astoria's bed. Its body was ruched red satin, with side panels, a choker, and sleeves made of a beautiful white fabric with a gorgeous oriental red floral pattern. There was a moment of awed silence as the four young girls looked at each other and then at the proudly grinning lady in the room.

"Perfect." Daphne announced, speaking for the room, as usual.

There was flurry of movement as Katie and Hermione snapped into action, ushering Astoria behind a screen and systematically stripping her and then pulling the dress over her head. Astoria stood there like a doll, used to being moved around. There was a part of Hermione that was in mourning for Astoria and the box she was trapped into, just like the rest of them, but then she was reminded that the dress Astoria was wearing cost more than her life was worth and the feeling faded slightly.

When Astoria stepped out from behind the curtain, Lady Greengrass gasped and Daphne nodded appreciatively. Hermione hurriedly adjusted each seam, making sure it laid just right on Astoria as she stepped forward to consider a trifold mirror.

"Thank you." Astoria turned back to her mother, and Hermione wasn't entirely surprised to see tears in Astoria's eyes, the girl had always been overly sentimental. The Lady simply grasped her daughters hand it held it for a beat before ushering for both girls to finish getting ready. While Hermione and Katie adjusted Astoria and Daphne's hairstyles and face paints, their mother

prepped them.

"So, you both know that this the first official dinner with the whole of the Malfoy family present, but we will also have an added guest, your Mr. Zabini is here to spend more time courting you, Daphne."

"How wonderful." Daphne sneered under her breath. Katie giggled.

"You will be demure and the perfect hostess." Lady Greengrass rebuked and shot her eldest daughter a scathing look. Daphne looked down at her feet in response. Daphne may have been an Alpha, and Lady Greengrass a beta, but her mother still had control of her. While the Greengrasses were very freethinking, there were still traditions that they maintained. Daphne was still a noble's daughter, she was still getting married off, and she still needed to remember her place in the world. Daphne hated it.

The girls' mother spun, directing the full force of her attention of Astoria. Astoria trembled slightly with nerves, while her mother was a loving, caring woman, she still intimidated the hell out of her daughters.

"Now you, my lovely Astoria have much more at stake here. The Malfoys are an excellent family, with a very long standing history, a dynastic union would be very beneficial to the family name. You must be absolutely lovely tonight. You look wonderful, Hermione and I have assured that, but now the onus is on you. You must be charming but not act as if you are trying to be charming. You must be submissive but intriguing. Simply put, you must be perfect. Absolutely perfect." Hermione could hear as Astoria swallowed in fear. She gently put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders as Astoria stared at her face in the mirror. "Now I must go greet the Malfoys and Mr. Zabini before dinner, you two must arrive exactly three minutes late to the second. The family is counting on you."

Astoria swallowed sharply again, Daphne gulped, and as Lady Astoria closed the door behind her, Katie and Hermione traded worried looks.

Everything about these engagements had to go perfectly.

Realizations

Draco

Draco was exhausted. He had suffered through a miserable meal with all the Greengrasses and Blaise. Where Daphne and Blaise traded barely hidden snide insults and Astoria spent the entire time talking about herself while Lady Greengrass watched him like a hawk. Apparently, he hadn't quite earned their trust yet. Not that he deserved it.

The main thing that he got from that meal wasn't that Astoria was annoying, though she was, or that Daphne and Blaise's marriage would end with one of them killing the other, though it would. No, the main thing that he learned was that his life was shaping up to be a positively miserable experience. The next couple months would just be a countdown to that misery becoming permanent. He needed to spend them doing whatever the hell he wanted to.

Hermione

Hermione Granger disappeared easily. She was not particularly tall, or short, or beautiful or ugly. Most of the time she blended in well with the crowd. This was no exception. It was easy to go unnoticed when you were unexceptional.

Hermione had a very good reason to hide. After their unfortunate interaction in the garden, Hermione was doing everything in her power to avoid Draco Malfoy. It wasn't as if she was significant enough for him to remember but she did not want to take the chance of bringing more torment on herself.

She started by memorizing his schedule. Which was easier than it probably should've been due to Astoria bribing his chambermaid to make a copy of it every morning. Astoria did everything in her power to accidentally intercept Draco's path and Hermione did everything in her power to be on the exact opposite of every one of Draco's events for the day.

The problem with that appeared in the first forty-eight hours of her plan.

Draco Malfoy was never where he was supposed to be. In fact, he was consistently in the exact opposite of where he was supposed to be. When he was supposed to be at the tailors for a fitting in the south wing, Hermione planned to drop of Astoria's clothes for the wash in the north wing. She had just rounded a corner when she stumbled upon the sight of Draco snogging with a leggy blonde, whose notable legs were wrapped around his torso. Hermione spent half a second frozen in shock before whirling back around the corner and scampering away as quickly as she could. A deep, drawn out, rumbling groan echoed down the hallway from behind her and Hermione sped up, scampering away as quickly as her heavy basket would allow her while trying desperately to cool the flush her heated skin displayed as her mind played that groan on repeat. Damn it all to hell.

And so, it went. Hermione would go to the kitchen. Draco would be standing outside being fed grapes by a brunette when he was supposed to be having tea with his former tutor. Hermione would go to grab a book for Daphne from the library, Draco would have a red head on her back on a table in the center of the aisles when he was supposed to be in a meeting to help draw up the marriage contract. She had a hard time not thinking about that image that night before she went to bed.

It was impossible to avoid him but she sure as hell wasn't giving up.

Draco

Three days after what Draco had dubbed "The Arrival of Doom," Draco found himself standing in a hallway, staring at a door. He sighed, forced his shoulders down, and knocked on the heavy mahogany door. He stared at the ornate snake engravings for a few moments before he was given the go ahead.

"Come in!" The voice was muffled through the door but it still made Draco nervous. His father had been home for three hours before he had called for Draco. The shortest amount of time to date. When he was eight, his father had been home for a whole month before Draco had seen him. Coincidentally, it was the same month that the Greengrasses had visited, maybe Lucius just despised them as much as Draco did.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Draco asked as he stepped into the room. Lucius did not look up from the volume he was pouring over, nothing distracted him from his work, not even... especially, his son.

"Yes, have you been enjoying your whores?" His father asked nonchalantly. Draco felt his blood run cold. This was not the conversation he had been expecting to have.

"Excuse me?" Draco swallowed sharply, hoping he had misheard, even though he knew he hadn't.

"The whores you've been fucking in every inch of this manor? Your slags?" His father repeated, still not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm sorry?" Draco tried, not sure what could stop this conversation, but desperately wanting it to.

"I understand Draco, I do. I just wanted to inform you that the Greengrasses, unconvinced by your character and worthless personality, are insisting on a fidelity clause for both you and your prospective bride, there will be no more whores, no more slags, and no more affairs. I understand it will be miserable and dull, but you will be loyal to your wife, no bastard children to besmirch the Malfoy name. Do you understand?" Lucius ordered, asking as if everything he had just said was normal and okay. "Enjoy your whores for now, but it has to end before you sign that contract."

Draco was standing stock still in his father's office. He watched as he turned the page, the sound deafeningly loud in the silent room.

"You're dismissed." His father said pointedly, and Draco slowly left the room, his head spinning painfully. His future had just gotten even worse, he wasn't even sure that that was possible.

Hermione

He found her three days after she arrived. Just like the last time, he caught her the one moment that she was vulnerable.

She laughed, the sound echoing through the empty hallway as Harry teased her, as if they were gallivanting children again. It was easy and it was silly and it was fun. Malfoy manor was so large that it was child's play to find not just an abandoned corridor but an abandoned wing. She was sitting happily on the ground, on knee tucked into her chest as Harry inspected a threadbare tapestry barely clinging to its spot on the wall.

"The sacred 28, huh. Ever heard of it?" Harry asked, peering back at Hermione curiously. Harry was always curious, it typically didn't end well.

"Only in the sense that the Greengrasses and Malfoys are two of them." Hermione shrugged, trying to not think during one of her few breaks. Astoria was at a sit-down breakfast with Lady Malfoy and Lady Greengrass, the prep had taken three hours and had started before the sun had rose. Hermione was exhausted and was taking a well-deserved mental vacation.

"Hmm some of these names are blotted out." Harry wasn't exactly on board with her plan.

"All dead I guess." She shrugged, pointedly trying to change the topic. She usually spent all her free time studying, something Minerva, the manager of the maid staff, had been encouraging Hermione to focus on since she was eleven. She knew Minerva was trying to groom her to be assistant manager at some point but she just needed it to be sooner. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. She had just enough time to trade a worried look with Harry and stand up before the intruder rounded the corner.

"Why are you never working?" One Draco Malfoy scoffed, casting a mocking smile at Hermione. Her eyes went straight to the ground, folding her hands in front of herself demurely. A draft blew down the hallway and a heavy dose of alpha pheromones assaulted her senses. Draco Malfoy smelled rich. Mint and lavender hit her first, then sandalwood and cedar, then the scent of a spring rain, and finally warm, delicious vanilla.

Draco Malfoy smelled amazing and Hermione was going to climb him like at tree in about five seconds, pheromone resistance be damned. Thankfully, the wind shifted, and as a gust of wind pushed air from behind them, Harry's scent replaced Draco's, Hermione let the brotherly scent of autumn leaves center her. Harry was not experiencing the same effects.

Harry pushed off the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Draco's mocking of Hermione had triggered his inner Alpha, which registered it as a challenge to his dominance. Now Harry was showing all the signs of protective aggression. While they might not be a romantic couple, Harry still felt compelled to protect the omega.

"May I help you sir?" Some part of Harry's sanity must have still been there, even if the question sounded much more like a threat than anything else. Draco didn't seem the least bit bothered, even smirking in respond.

"Stable boy?" Draco had to have been making a conscious, concerted effort to sound that condescending.

"Senior Stable hand, sir." Harry corrected, his hands clenching in fists at his sides as he struggled to keep his tone deferential. Draco's smirk got wider and Hermione knew that he was planning on exploiting that weak spot for all that it had.

"Lovely, now stable boy, I want you to find me a horse, can't quite remember its name right now, Palomino, has a nick on the side of its ear. I want its name, stall number, and full pedigree information." Hermione's mouth fell open a little bit. The Greengrasses had brought over two dozen horses, and the Malfoy's were famous for their Thoroughbreds. They had hundreds. Draco's request was legitimately impossible.

Harry hesitated, bristling with indignation, and Hermione knew that he was going to snap at any moment. Knowing it was wrong but doing it any way, Hermione carefully touched the inside of Harry's wrist, still looking at the ground demurely, but projecting every inch of her rather weakened magical aura to try to get Harry to relax. Omegas were famous for their abilities to calm down offended Alphas and now she would milk that ability for all that it was worth. She watched as he very deliberately opened his hands, let his arms drop, rolled his shoulders, and forced his body to relax. The crisis seemed momentarily diverted.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, walking away briskly, only casting an apologetic look back at Hermione when he had safely passed Draco. Hermione's hands shook with fear, remembering her previous two interactions with him. This could only end poorly.

"You always let him speak for you?" Draco asked, leaning against the same spot Harry had previously occupied. The casual tone of his question finally tore Hermione's gaze from the floor, staring at him in shock. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer his question so she just stared blankly at him for a moment before he raised one perfect blond eyebrow and looked at her pointedly.

"No, sir." Her voice came out soft and shaky and a large part of her was screaming in protest, but the part of her that was still eight years old and terrified of making a mistake lest she be sold, wouldn't let her stay calm.

"I doubt it." Draco shrugged dismissively. He studied her for a moment more, and she had to be careful to avoid eye contact. He seemed to have learned something, because his tone got more pensive than casual. "Huh. How long have you worked in the Greengrass household?" He asked, his tone implying there was more riding on his question than simple small talk. She desperately wished he hadn't dismissed Harry.

"My whole life, sir." She answered, her tone carefully measured, trying to give him nothing to read into.

"I see. And is this your first visit to my family's estate?" He asked, a smirk started to spread across his face. She didn't like the look of that.

"No sir, I was here once before, about eight years ago," She answered, trying to betray nothing, but she knew her shaking hands and nervous voice gave her away. The smirk on Draco's face spread into a full-on grin, and Hermione knew nothing good was going to come from this conversation continuing. "If you'll excuse me, sir, Astoria has a few tasks that she will need me to attend to." She tried desperately, moving to step past her. He stopped her, stepping into her path without hesitation. She froze. The closeness made his scent even more powerful, and she was having a hard time focusing.

"Did I dismiss you slave?" He asked, she shook her head quickly, stepping backwards and dropping her gaze to a spot on the rug in front of her toe. "You smell sweet, syrupy almost. Omega?" Her heart stopped. It was considered incredibly rude to ask for a person's presentation in casual conversation, but Draco Malfoy didn't seem to care the slightest for what was conventional. She nodded, hoping he'd drop it. He didn't. "You see, I didn't recognize you at first, because you had that bush that you call hair up the other night in the garden." Her blood ran cold and it seemed like her lungs forgot how to function. "But the moment I saw you today, wandering where you shouldn't be, snarly mess unconstrained, I knew exactly who you were. You were the girl I found snooping through my library the last time your household visited." He paused, and she felt his eyes staring at her, awaiting confirmation. She nodded sharply, afraid what her voice would do if she permitted herself to speak. "You were the first omega servant I had ever met you know, it was entertaining at the time." She blinked tears out of her eyes, recalling just how entertaining she had found the experience. He stepped closer, and she felt a little sick. Nobles could do whatever the hell they wanted to a slave, especially an omega, and she knew enough horror stories to know that she had every reason to be afraid.

He was so close to her that with the slightest shuffle forward, their feet would be touching. Her hands were shaking more violently now and her knees felt weak. Her body was screaming at her to submit, to melt into him; her mind was screaming at her to run, consequences be damned. When Draco started speaking again, she flinched.

"You need to listen to me very closely now, because I will not repeat myself." His tone was soft, his volume barely more than a whisper. "What I did that day, all those years ago, was wrong. I know that. It will not happen again." All the signals she was getting came to a screeching halt. Her mind felt trapped in a cycle of wait, what? "If you tell anyone what I just said to you, I will deny it, I will get you fired, and I will make sure you get sold off to the highest bidder, do you understand?"

She nodded quickly to prove that she did and then watched as Draco walked briskly away. She stared until he was out of sight, and then stared at the bare wall, trying to figure out what in the name of all that is holy had happened.

Misunderstandings

Draco

Draco Malfoy was obsessing. He was aware that he was obsessing. He was also aware that it was unhealthy and that it wasn't making any of his real problems go away. That didn't mean that he could stop obsessing.

His life was in the gutter and he was staring down the bleak dark hole of a miserable depression that he would probably never be able to crawl out of. He wished he had more to think about than his impending misery, but he didn't. His father refused to let him help run the business, even though Draco had undergone years of schooling so he'd be ready to take over when the time came. He could play Quidditch, but that really got dull when you were just throwing a ball into a hoop by yourself. He could force some of the younger servants to play with him, but that got quite pathetic after the age of twelve. Blaise had been locked in his room after that first formal meal, and some truly alarming noises had begun when Draco knocked. Something told him that a large portion of that room would have scorch marks and ash before his visit was done.

So, with no other acceptable diversion, Draco was obsessing. It was that slave. He wasn't even sure if it was about her. It was just, he had been such a fucked-up child. He knew he had his issues, he knew most of them were related to his father's psycho controlling tendencies with a touch of abandonment. It was when she had been staring at the ground that he had remembered lifting her face. There had been tears in her eyes. She had been hurting; she had been humiliated; she had hated him, and he had been okay with it! Because he thought it was funny? That it was neat that he could. He knew he was an asshole now, but he had forgotten just how terrible he had been. He still had a temper and he still had to have the upper hand. But that, that manipulation, that had been like rape. After that incident, he had to sit through a long lecture from his nanny about how forcing an omega to do anything against their will was paramount to abuse. Of course, the rules got blurry with slaves, you always needed the owner's permission before anything could occur with a piece of their property, but that was more etiquette than enforced law. Just looking at the girl, all that guilt had come back, he had legitimately, sincerely apologized, even if he had to couch it in insults and threats to get it out of his mouth.

Now he was feeling this weird compulsion, like he had to make it up to her. He was an asshole, and a despicable bastard, but this was the worst thing that he had ever done. Maybe if he was just nicer her, he could repair some of his karma, I mean how hard could it possibly be? He was nice to people all the time. Not like, consistently or anything, but he was nice. Since his libido was shot with the realization that his father had been keeping tabs on his sex life, it probably wouldn't be that bad of a diversion.

He sat up straight in bed, picturing the terrified maid in his mind. He was a terrible human being and that probably wouldn't change, but maybe if he could just try being decent to one human, the twisting feeling in his stomach would stop.

Hermione

Hermione's life was difficult, and challenging, and sometimes painful, but it's not as if she had much of a baseline to compare it to. Life at Malfoy manor was faster than at the Greengrass estate, everyone was always in a hurry and there was just too many people around, all of the time. Yet, it still seemed impossible to avoid the people she didn't want to see.

"Hey 'Mione, wait up!" Ron Weasley called down the crowded hallway. Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling. If there was a God, he would strike her down right now before the waiter

could get here.

"Ron." Hermione muttered curtly before continuing on her way, but his freakishly long legs made Ronald Weasley impossible to ditch. He grinned, blue eyes lighting up as he looked at her.

"I was wondering when we'd bump into each other, you haven't been avoiding me, have you, 'Mione?" Ron was like a puppy; he constantly repeated her name, every sentence. When they were younger, Hermione thought she wanted nothing more than to be a Weasley. She wanted to be Ginny's sister and happily settle into an easy relationship with a boy who respected her. Then, Ron noticed she had boobs, talked her into a rather dull snog, and forgot to speak to her again for three months. Yeah, that popped that sad little bubble. Two years later, Ron had apparently become satisfied with playing the field, and as Daphne predicted, had come back to Hermione, expecting her to just fall into his arms.

The problem was that Ron Weasley didn't love her, he never had and he probably never would. But he loved the idea of her. He loved the concept of a strong woman that could be the mother to his children. He loved the idea of having a cute story to tell about how hard he had to work before she said yes. He liked the fact that he could feel good about himself for treating an omega like a human being. He didn't actually like anything about her. Not that he'd listen when she tried to tell him that.

"Of course not, Ron." She forced the corners of her mouth to lift in what was only a very shallow imitation of a smile. Ron didn't seem to be able to tell the difference, he was oblivious to anything outside of his own teaspoon of an emotional range.

"Well then, in that case you won't object to a walk in the garden this evening?" The traumatic experience from her last trip to the Malfoy garden was only overshadowed by what she was sure would be an equally traumatic experience if she agreed to this trip. Ron suggested these kind of excursions at least once a week and petitioned Lady Greengrass to release her from her contract every three months.

"Sorry, I can't, tonight's the night I do Astoria's eyebrows." Hermione lied through her teeth, ignoring Ron's protests and confusion as she slipped into Astoria's room, thankful for the escape. Astoria was on the couch, looking at her pointedly for a beat while she sipped her tea. She was sure her expression showed just how harassed she felt. Astoria laughed hysterically, knowing exactly what had just happened.

"Not a word." Hermione threatened voice low, Astoria laughed so hard tea came out of her nose.

...

"Hermione, have you ever wondered what your wedding will be like?" Astoria asked quietly as Hermione brushed her hair back. The soft blonde strands were still wet from the bath Hermione had drawn for her and even through the silk robe, Hermione could smell the super sweet pineapple scent Astoria radiated. Daphne smelled like it too, and the scent had always been calming to her, had always felt like sisterhood. Most of the time Astoria felt like her little sister, especially when she asked questions like that.

"We both know that I'm probably not getting married." She said softly, focusing on the damp hair running through the comb rather than the tiny twinge of sadness at the bottom of her heart. She pretended she didn't notice.

"Of course you will, you'll catch some unattached Duke's eye, and then fall in love at first sight; he'll buy out your contract and you'll ride off into the sunset." Astoria insisted, looking at Hermione in the mirror as if she could somehow force optimism through force of will.

"It's a nice story, but it's not mine, maybe Katie's." Hermione shrugged, Katie was delicate and feminine and intelligent without being intimidating, everything Hermione wasn't essentially. Katie would end up with a nice guy, she deserved a nice guy, but Hermione's match would just be a deal sweetener in a political maneuver at best.

"Mione!" Astoria admonished, as if the truth was a crime.

"Eventually some Alpha will notice my mark and my bracelet, make an offer your father can't refuse and I'll get married off to a random stranger and never be allowed to see the sun again." She shrugged; she had been trying to convince herself for years that saying it aloud would make it easier when the time came. It didn't stop the middle of the night panic attacks but at least they didn't happen every time she spoke to an alpha anymore.

"Mione!" Astoria repeated stubbornly, even more horrified, turning to look at Hermione and snarling her fine hair. Hermione clucked, turning her back around so that she could finish her hair, starting an easy braid.

"Or if I'm lucky, Ron Weasley will finally do something to impress your father and ask for my hand as compensation." She half joked. It was sad when a loveless marriage with a dope was the better of the two options.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Astoria asked seriously, sadness in her eyes.

"Ronald excites me about as much as a piece of toast." Hermione stated dryly, tying a ribbon around the bottom of her braid to keep it in place. Astoria turned a violent shade of red, as she always did at even the slightest possible innuendo. It was very entertaining.

"Mione! You're making me blush." Astoria giggled like a schoolgirl, and it hit Hermione how much older she was, if not physically, emotionally. Astoria was just too good for this world.

"Tori!" Hermione mimicked, before continuing sagely. "You're the one whose getting married, and to Draco Malfoy, no less, you're going to have to get used to these things."

"Draco's a perfect gentleman." Astoria asserted, straightening her shoulders as she began applying a peach face lotion. Hermione snorted, which made Astoria sit up and look at her suspiciously. "Why have you heard something?" Astoria asked desperately. Hermione couldn't find it in her to crush her hope.

"No of course not, outlandish rumors, nothing more." Hermione denied, quickly, too quickly, but Astoria didn't notice, going on to discuss how nervous she was for their scheduled tea the following morning. It was going to be a long night.

...

Hermione yawned as she closed Astoria's door with care. The younger girl had asked her to deliver a note to Lady Malfoy, insisting that it had to be delivered right now, so that the older woman could read it first thing in the morning before the oh so important tea. She had seemed so nervous that Hermione couldn't refuse, so she shivered through the long walk to the opposite side of the manor despite her difficulty keeping her eyes open in the dim lighting of her weak lumos.

"Hello," a stiff voice called down the hallway from behind her, just a little too loud for the silent wing.

She spun quickly, not expecting anyone else to be awake this late.

Her blood ran cold as she took in the youngest Malfoy. He was missing his usual dress coat and tie and his hair was in a state of disarray, as if he had been running his fingers through it. She wanted to run her fingers through it. Damn it Hermione. Down girl.

"Hello sir, may I be of some assistance?" She asked carefully, schooling her features to be pleasantly blank, as if this guy was just another person she was expected to serve and they didn't have this weird twisted intimacy.

"How are you?" He asked, wincing as if it physically hurt him to be civil. Which wouldn't necessarily surprise her.

"I'm well sir, thank you for asking." She answered equally awkwardly, then waited because nobles didn't make small talk, not unless they were stalling before asking for something highly uncomfortable. If he was about to ask for an anti-pregnancy potion she might fling herself off a tower. Not that it would be the first time that had happened.

"Everything in the manor to your liking?" He asked, then he started to cross his arms over his chest before correcting himself, pulling them back down to his side. That was strange. That was a question meant for a lady, meant for Astoria. Looking at the highly uncomfortable boy in front of her, maybe he was nervous. That would make sense. He was nervous to court Astoria so he was practicing how to be chivalrous. It was kind of cute actually, Now that it made sense. Draco Malfoy didn't know how to be charming and Astoria deserved a real courtship. She could work with it.

"Oh yes, it's quite lovely here." She answered, flashing a smile and adopting Lady Greengrass's tone. Hermione had never been courted, but she could wing it. Draco smiled in relief, a genuine, well-meaning smile. He was happy she had caught on to his game.

"I'm very pleased to hear that," he grinned and she smiled back. Maybe he could make Astoria happy, by some miracle, he might turn out to be worthy of her. If he was trying this hard, it might work.

"The company's not too bad either."She grinned, biting her lip and trying to keep a straight face. This was nice, a change of pace. She wasn't normally the one watching someone else be nervous, other people usually were watching her squirm. Nervous, desperate to please Draco Malfoy was actually kind of pleasant to be around.

"Glad you think so." He laughed, and it was a nice sound, pleasant and masculine, but not coarse or harsh. She liked it; she kind of wanted to make him laugh again, even if she wasn't sure how she did it.

"Minus a few significant exceptions, had a nasty run in a few days ago." She was pushing her luck; she knew she was pushing it, but she knew if Draco was actually the asshole in the garden and not the nervous boy in front of her, he wouldn't even realize that she was referencing him, and if he did, she'd play it off. Could always blame Ron. Draco laughed again, blushing slightly to signal that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, need me to duel anyone for you?"He asked, and normally she'd be offended, him assuming she couldn't duel (she couldn't) and she couldn't confront assholes herself (she couldn't), but he said it in a folksy kind of way that was actually kind of goofy and cute around the blush. Draco Malfoy could be cute, who would've thought it. She laughed, louder than she should've with Astoria and Daphne sleeping just a few doors away.

"I think I'll be all set, think I just caught him at a bad time." She offered generously, he smiled and she smiled back while neither of them said anything for a beat.

"That's very forgiving of you." He grinned, "I'm sure he appreciates it." He shrugged, and she wasn't surprised that this was how Draco had to communicate, in veiled double talk, it wasn't that rare for nobility to be absolutely unable to communicate like normal human beings. Everything was double talk.

"Well I do have an errand to run, and then I have to head to bed, so I'll be seeing you." She smiled, setting off down the hallway, feeling decidedly less tired. She was about half way down the hallway before she realized Draco hadn't started moving. She turned for a just a beat, calling out casually. "And Draco, I'm sure tomorrow will be fine." She repeated the assurance she had given Astoria, happy she had done her part to make both parties slightly less awkward. Draco smiled and nodded, before setting off in the opposite direction.

Draco

What was he doing tomorrow again?

A Powerful Accident

Chapter Summary

This chapter contains accidental O Space (concept s very similar to Subspace) and non consensual touching, though it is not in an explicitly sexual manner.

Draco

It was hot. Not the good kind of hot. Not even warm, energizing, sunlight, kind of hot. It was hot in that way that everything felt sticky and uncomfortable and bloated and sweaty. Draco did not do well in heat. He was uncomfortably perched on a hard wrought iron chair with sweat sticky hair, trying to squint through the bright sunlight. The seat in front of him was empty, waiting for Astoria to arrive. Lady Greengrass had arrived a few minutes ago and he had done the thing, kissed her hand, smiled nicely, sat back down and resumed his irritated brooding.

The conversation from the night before had been weird. Astoria's slave was almost too friendly, it had been too easy. He had expected some resentment or cool formality the first few times he tried this new "being nice" thing, but it hadn't happened. He probably could've picked her up if he wanted to, but that wasn't the goal. He was trying to be better, not the same to more people. Lady Greengrass cleared her throat, finally, and Draco stood up quickly, hoping to get this over with. Astoria floated in, in a robin's egg blue gown that was perfectly demure. Astoria was the perfect beauty, a dainty little pureblood that would make his parent happy and could happily churn out little pureblood babies. It wasn't even that she was that terrible, even though she was very shallow, she was pleasant enough. It was just that everything she represented was Draco's personal version of hell.

He forced a smile that he was sure barely stood up to a passing glance, and took Astoria's hand, pressing a simple kiss to her knuckles. She was glowing, smiling so brightly as she took her seat. He sat down across from her and then there was silence. Painful, excruciating silence. All of the color drained out of Astoria's face as she realized she was supposed to fill it. She opened her mouth a few times, only to realize nothing was coming out and then promptly closing it. He let the silence continue for a few more moments before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Rather hot out here, don't you think?" It sounded like a line, why did everything he say sound like a bad pickup line? Why wasn't he a functioning human being, the questions abounded.

"Yes! Hot! Very Hot!" She said frantically, desperate for a topic. "So hot, really very hot." Draco glanced at Lady Greengrass, wondering if this was when the "oh yes, I forgot to mention, she was hit with a few too many hexes as a child" was supposed to start. The older woman just sighed, folding her hands. Draco nodded in response, silently pouring them all tea without a word.

Astoria sipped daintily, apparently she had all of her mannerisms down, but just couldn't manage a full sentence. She put her cup down, took a deep breath as if to speak, mouthed like a fish again, and then went for the cup again.

Astoria lifted her tiny cup; it trembled violently but she refused to adjust her dainty, lady like hand. She took a delicate sip and he watched her painted lips closely only because there was nothing else to do. Normally this whole sequence would've been utterly unremarkable, until Astoria sneezed suddenly. She sprayed tea out of her mouth, all over Draco. There was a beat of silence

sneezed suddenly. She sprayed tea out of her mouth, all over Draco. There was a beat of silence where Draco sat there with his eyes closed, processing just how wrong this had gone. Then he opened his eyes, took notice of Astoria's horrified face and the hand over her mouth, and stood up without a word. The sound of the chair scraping on cobblestone was the only noise in the thick silence. He bowed simply to Astoria and then to her mother before clearing his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave, matters to attend to and such." Draco offered weakly, and then stiffly walked away. He just barely made it to his wing before sliding to the ground, laughing at how ridiculous it all was. He laughed at how there was literally no way for that to have gone any worse. He laughed at how Astoria's innate ability to chatter endlessly had somehow failed her when she was supposed to have a meaningful conversation. He laughed at the facts that he still felt sticky and smelled like tea. But most importantly, he laughed at the fact that none of it was really funny at all.

Hermione

Hermione was sleepily shuffling off to Minerva's office to drop off the list of items Astoria needed from the market when a large tan and black blob smacked into her.

"Mione!" Harry gasped, stepping back and frantically grabbing at Hermione's shoulders. She froze, staring at him with confusion. He was frazzled; his hair was even messier than normal and he was panting as if he had been running all around the manor at top speed.

"What?!" She demanded, pushing his hands off of her shoulders and holding her hands up, gesturing for him to calm the hell down.

"I messed up." Harry confessed dramatically as if it hurt. This was a very frustrating conversation.

"What's wrong?" She said very slowly, very precisely, so he would get to the point.

"I borrowed a book." He said very quickly, quickly enough that she had to run the sounds back in her head and stitch the syllables back together in order to understand what he was saying.

"Borrowed?" She asked skeptically, knowing that this kind of panic was never the result of borrowing.

"I really planned to put it back, I just had to look something up." Harry said, guilt seeping into his tone.

"Why Harry?" This wasn't like him, a panic induced research spree with books they weren't technically supposed to have was much more her style than his. He shook his head.

"No time to explain, and I don't have time to put it back either, Lord Greengrass is already looking for me, but Lucius Malfoy is here and he's asking about the book. He thinks it's been stolen." Harry explained quickly, glancing over his shoulder as if the Greengrass Patriarch was going to pop out around the corner to ambush him.

"Well I wonder why he would think that?" She said sarcastically, tilting her head with the question.

"Listen, you can yell at me later, just put it back Lucius's office, somewhere so that he'd just think he misplaced it." Harry directed, pulling the slim book out from the inner pocket of his coat. She hesitated, not sure if she could take it. "Please Mione."He begged. She sighed deeply, dropping her shoulders in defeat as she took the book into her hands. Harry ran off, leaving Hermione with a small book and a not so small problem.

…

Lucius Malfoy does not leave his office. Apparently he had been here a week. She wouldn't know as she had never seen him in all of that time. A large part of her was a hundred percent certain that he was actually a figment of everyone's imagination: some kind of specter maybe. There was never food delivered that she could intercept, he never left for the loo, she was losing hope and was about to abandon her post, peering around the corner, when Lucius flew out the door. He walked by her, and she felt the breeze. Lucius acted as if he couldn't see anyone else, as if he was ten feet tall and everyone else was beneath him. He didn't walk frantically, but quickly, with purpose, a purpose no one could get in the way of. She waited until he had turned a corner and then flew to his door, he must've been in a hurry, because the door wasn't locked as she tapped it open. She panicked as she looked around the room, the place was immaculate, Lucius was clearly not the type to misplace things, Harry was such an idiot! She frantically ran to the desk, hoping she could slide it under a stack of papers so Lucius could stumble on it. Then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"What are you doing?"

Draco

He had been walking to his father's office, hoping to catch him to give him some warning about how much of a disaster that tea had been, when he stumbled upon a surprising sight, the omega from the night before was shifting though papers on his father's desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly surprised and just a touch accusatory. She jumped, literally jumped, and then dropped something, it hit the ground with a thump which made her cringe.

"I was j…j…just…"She stuttered, painful fear etched in her feature as color drained out of her face. Her face, more than anything else, told him that she was up to something. It was bad, and uncomfortable and confusing. And then it got worse. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Loud footsteps. Draco looked down the hallway and, seeing it empty, kicked the door closed.

"Lucius!" Someone shouted, and Draco had seconds to make a decision. This girl would be dead if she was caught spying on her host. And not metaphorically dead, literally dead, as in Aurors on the way, Dementor's kiss sentenced, dead. He would be dead if his father knew that he was even considering not turning her in. A sharp knock rapped on the door, and he decided.

He flew over, taking long steps and careening into her space. She stiffened, surprised, and looked up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. Without allowing himself a moment to think about it, he wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped the back of her neck, wrapping his fingers and that hair, and pulling her close.

He registered the door opening as he felt his pulse racing. Her eyes started to get less sharp, less focused, and that's when he should've realized that something was going to go wrong.

Hermione

His hand was warm and firm, calmly placed against the nape of her neck, wrapped into her curls and tugging, not enough to move her head, just with enough tension to trigger all sorts of hormonal reactions. It was the move of newlyweds and desperate fiancées and always expressed a kind of intimacy. But this near stranger did it all the same, he gently squeezed the back of her neck and her omega roots were purring with joy. She felt his breath on her face and shivered. Everything started to blur as her senses dimmed. All she could process was the feel of his hand in her hair and the frantic beat of her heart. It felt like the most amazing, most wonderful drug was being pumped into her veins. She melted. Actually melted into his side without a thought for

propriety or decency or even her own chastity. Her brain was awash with an overwhelming chorus of "alpha-alpha-alpha-..." It was so easy to lose herself, all of her training and her preparations fell to the wayside. She felt herself slipping into a warm silky oblivion. She was existing in the bliss of his strength relaxing as her limbs started to feel like melted butter. With every breath she got a little more drunk off of his smell. It was heady, spicy, rich, with notes of sandalwood and vanilla as well as something unidentifiable that just screamed alpha. It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything, her thoughts getting more jumbled. She just wanted more, needed more. Needed her alpha, needed him to ground her. Her head dipped into his chest, and she could feel him speaking, though she couldn't process the words. He was talking to someone, not her, but there was no one else here. Only her alpha mattered. She heard a sharp click, and the last shred of focus told her that it was the sound of a door closing again.

A deep rumble echoed in Malfoy's chest, the primal noise of pleasure igniting something she needed more of. His other hand moved to her hip, the heat of it pulsing through the fabric of her dress. She wondered what his hands would feel like on her body, dragging across her skin. Would it feel electric, or dizzying ecstasy like the kind she was feeling now. It just didn't end, no peaks no rises, just extended bliss. Her head fell back as his hand moved to her throat, tracing a line down the tip of her chin along her jugular with one finger. She opened her eyes to look at him, as if she could communicate how amazing he was making her feel just by staring at him, because she was so far beyond words. She watched his beautiful mouth move, and she wondered what it would feel like if he trailed that mouth across her body. A small part of her realized that if his mouth was moving it was because he was speaking. She could hear his voice but couldn't make out the words. Her alpha was looking at her and it felt amazing but he didn't look pleased with her. Why wasn't her alpha happy with her? She blinked, slowly coming up so that she could hear what her alpha was telling her, so she could please him

"Come back to me, come on, you need to come back, you need to focus okay?" She nodded, and the warmth started to recede from her body, and she didn't want that. She shook her head, and then her alpha stepped back. Why would he do that? She reached for him, but her knees buckled as she sank to the floor. Her alpha knelt down in front of her and she watched him, hoping he could push the cold away.

"You're okay, I promise, you're okay, just focus on me, it's time to come up." He murmured, and she felt his hand on her face as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. She was still decidedly loopy but everything started to come more into focus slowly. She felt like an addict, getting exactly what she wanted, she was getting her mind back, control back, even as the drug kept coming in. A draft passed through the room, and fresh, alpha free air passed across her face, it jolted her awake, forcing clarity as her mind cleared.

Coherence came back suddenly. The first thing she could focus on was sharp silver eyes and when she took a deep breath, humiliation flooded through her, flushing out any lingering arousal.

"Fuck." The word fell out of her mouth without her permission, and Draco barked out a surprised laugh.

"Yeah, that kind of sums it up." He chuckled.

Draco

The girl was not okay; she was pale and her hands were trembling. Instantly, he was brought back to the time he had found Blaise after he had taken a potion one night. He hadn't stopped trembling for hours, and had spent a large chunk of the time hurling. Blaise had claimed it was worth it for the few minutes of oblivion, but Draco had confiscated his stash. The slave didn't look quite so bad, but she was close. He realized he should probably do something when he heard her teeth chattering.

"Do you want water? Or tea?" He asked tentatively. She paused, as if she wasn't sure what she was allowed to answer. He had figured out that she had a pretty good grasp on saying what he wanted to hear, that was not the point here. She nodded, pulling her knees up into her chest and tucking in her chin. Her skirts fell loose around her and it probably should've been a turn on, what with what had just happened, but all he could think about was how scared she looked now. Maybe in a few hours he'd have a nice wank to the memory of a very happy omega begging for him, but for now he had to focus.

"Dobby!" He called, and the slave just watched her blankly. Fuck, he wanted to stop thinking of her as that. The sharp crack of apparition snapped him back into focus.

"Yes, Master?" Dobby was always nervous around Draco, a symptom of Draco's childhood cruelty towards everything that moved. He didn't need the extra influx of guilt right now, but it definitely killed any lingering traces of the mood.

"Would you bring some tea?" He asked, carefully, even though Dobby still flinched. God, this was hard. "How do you take it?" He asked the girl. She just shrugged, words seeming to be beyond her. "Just a teaspoon or so of sugar I guess, and some biscuits?" He asked, as an afterthought. He knew that Omega's needed to refuel after going into O‐Space, a kind of all natural high from endorphins and pheromones. Dobby popped away, and Draco sighed. She was rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms, trying to get warm even though it was in the middle of summer. He sighed, then scooted around next to her in the most undignified way possible.

"C'mon, let me help you keep warm." He held up an arm, welcoming her in. She hesitated for a moment, and he nudged her hip with his. "We know each other well enough now for a warm up cuddle." He teased, hoping to cut some of the tension. A tiny half smile graced her features before she pressed her lips together, trying to hide it.

"My name's Hermione, by the way." She offered, and he stiffened with the knowledge of how little he knew her. Then, she scooted over a little closer, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and he could feel her shiver against him. As she came down, he came down from his own little adrenaline high. It wasn't that bringing a girl to O‐Space wasn't something he planned on doing, he had even gotten close before (that neck thing was a good trick to make note of, most definitely) but he had always thought he'd know when it was coming. He hadn't been ready for that responsibility this time.

The crack again alerted Draco to Dobby's arrival, and the house elf nodded repeatedly as he handed Draco the mug.

"Thank you, Dobby, you're dismissed." Draco offered quietly, trying not to disturb Hermione. She was resting her head on his chest, and he had to nudge her in order to get her to take her cuppa. She took a sip, her shoulders rising slightly, no doubt as the warm liquid went down. She looked soft and sleepy as she nuzzled into him. It wasn't comfortable on the ground especially after spending extended time in that godforsaken chair this morning, but he couldn't even find the will to want to move. He had tried to fake it to protect her, ended up putting her in (relative) danger, and then ended up needed to protect her from the aftershocks of his protection, ironic, but not a terrible burden to bear, cuddling with a beautiful girl. As her shaking eased, he started to realize just how far they were pushing their luck by trying to stay in this office for any longer. Once her tea was almost finished and she had swallowed a few bites of biscuits, he nudged her again, and then broke the silence.

"We should get a move on, trust me, it's better if we're gone before my father gets back." He stood slowly, offering his hands to pull her up as he went. She was still a little shaky on her feet, and he

resolved to keep an eye on her for a while. He let go of one hand, but then led her out the door while holding her other. She was holding on tightly as he carefully shut it. He lead her back to his room quickly, feeling the warmth of her, centimeters behind him the whole way. He opened the door easily and ushered her in. She slipped in hesitantly, watching him carefully the whole way. He peeked down the hallway, checking to make sure no one had seen. While it wasn't as if it would be the first time he had snuck a maid into his room, it felt wrong, to have anyone assuming something innocent, and actually decent of him was really just another act of debauchery by the young lord. When he closed the door and turned back to her, he found her standing in the center of the room looking lost. Even when she had been frazzled, when she had been running around doing no doubt countless errands, she had never looked so lost.

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted, nervously looking up at him for direction.

"We're not doing anything right now, it's okay, we're just going to relax for a bit until you start to feel better." He assured her, placing a hand on her back as he led her to the sofa. She needed some time to rest, and probably a nap, before she'd fully come up all the way and be cognizant.

"I don't know how to do that; I have to go to work." She stared at him, terror on her face. He wished it was that simple, but if she left right now, she'd have terrible drop later, a kind of pheromone withdrawal that can result in severe health effects.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." He had no idea how to do that. "All you have to do is take a nap." She nodded, her face displaying childlike innocence.

"You won't leave?" She asked quietly, and there was such worry there that he couldn't help it, without thinking about it, he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head on reflex.

"Of course, now relax and go to sleep for a little while." She nodded, already dozing off on his shoulder. She tucked her feet under her and he crossed his legs as she snuggled nearer, closed her eyes, and slowly relaxed into sleep.

Fallout and New Beginnings

Hermione

Hermione opened her eyes to a pounding headache and a stiff neck. It was a few beats before realized what she was seeing as she sat up. An arm. And a Torso. A face. Person. Draco! The shock hit her first and for a moment she had no idea why she was there. Then it came back and she missed the oblivion. She expected to feel angry but all she could think off was how embarrassed she was. She had never felt so humiliated. She knew it wasn't totally her fault. He shouldn't have grabbed the back of neck. But she should've been able to resist! It was just pheromones! And if she had been affected, she never should've slipped onto O-Space. She was stronger than that goddamn it. A part of her was relieved that Draco had done the right thing and taken care of her as she had come up, but a larger part of her was even more humiliated. She hated how vulnerable she had been. Hated everything about it. Her head fell back and she sighed before getting up slowly. She still felt tired, but a nice kind of tired. Comfortable and soft and sleepy. Too bad she couldn't afford any of those things. She stood up slowly, carefully extracting herself. She felt a weird sensation of guilt as she slipped out of the room. Draco was still dozing and she'd prefer if it was kept that way. She stayed composed for a reasonable amount of time. Just long enough to get out the door and walk three feet before slumping down onto the floor.

She had always prided herself on her calm head, her ability to focus under pressure, and her control over her emotions. Freaking Draco Malfoy had shattered all of that. Her first time in O Space and it was with someone who thought she was lower than dirt. Not even a person. The only time he had shown any decency to her was when he was using her for practice. He did the right thing this time, even if it made her feel like shit by doing it, at least he didn't leave her alone to drop, though she didn't quite understand why. Maybe he felt guilty, maybe Narcissa deserved more credit than Hermione had been giving her, who knew?

Not that it mattered right now, as of this moment, she just had to get the hell out here. She slowly staggered to her feet, trudging to Astoria's room. The light outside told her it was still early enough in the day that she could still be forgivably late, rather it not mattering if she showed now or in the morning. Joy. She stopped a waiter moments later to get the time, and then promptly had to sprint across the castle. She was later, very, very late.

…

Draco

Draco woke up feeling like something was wrong. His hand shook and his skin felt tight immediately upon waking. The pain in his back was easily explained away by the couch beneath him, but his whole body was reacting as if something was missing, something he anxiously tried to figure out.

It took him longer than it should've. It took a strong whiff of delicious, syrupy cherries, and then he remembered. There was supposed to be an omega here. He groaned, dropping his head back onto the couch in a truly melodramatic fashion if he did say so himself. What a shit show that was. One thing was for sure, he should stay the hell away from Hermione.

...

Hermione

Hermione skidded to stop outside Minerva's office. She panted while anxiously looking towards

the grandfather clock. She had thirty seconds, exactly thirty to get her breathing under control, stop sweating, and presentably greet her mentor. She shoved a couple extra pins into her hair, waved her hand over her face, and resolved to just not breathe at all as she rapped on the door, out of time.

"Come in!" Minerva's voice was stern, but not angry, and Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't THAT late.

"Did you look over the records I assigned?" Minerva asked as she entered the study. Twice a week she called the slave into her study to review the prior readings and assign new ones. Twice a week Hermione was presented with information on history, and finances, and etiquette and trade, and architecture; everything a head of household had to master.

"Of course," Hermione answered quickly, taking the seat across from the older woman when she nodded. Minerva McGonagle was a stately woman, tall with features the pulled together as if she spent extensive amounts of time carefully reading, which she did, and a thin mouth that seemed to have been pressed together by frequently reproaching of others, which was also true. She knew from the handful of personal details that Hermione had managed to glean from the woman that Minerva came from a moderately wealthy Bourgeoisie family, but was now the only surviving member.

"So, give me your analysis, where are the areas that costs can be cut?" Minerva challenges, her hands folded as she waits expectantly.

"We're using the brand cleaning solutions as an assist, wouldn't we be better off using the off brand supplies? From my estimates it would save us about forty galleons a month, and 480 a year." Hermione pitched, glad she could remember some of her conclusions, despite the insane events of the past few days.

"Good, what else?" Minerva continued, and Hermione responded with another suggestion, the pattern repeated for a tense length of time that could've been ten minutes or an hour. Hermione spent most of it with her foot twitching underneath the desk. When Minerva seemed satisfied, and Hermione's list of points was dwindling to two or three left, Minerva reached into a drawer and calmly handed Hermione a heavy book. Hermione scanned the title, "A Lady's Guide to all Situations."

"Use this as your jumping off point for next week, but be sure to do some additional research." Minerva mused simply. "Other than that, is there anything you'd like to discuss, any questions you may have?" Minerva offered, a rare occurrence.

"I understand I'm still learning, and please don't think I'm ungrateful, I'm just wondering what the time line will be for me being able to use my knowledge that you've instilled in me in a more meaningful way." Hermione spoke carefully, choosing each word very deliberately. Minerva smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. My plan is that when we return to the Greengrass Estate, I will take you on in an official capacity as my assistant and apprentice." Minerva smiled and waited patiently as Hermione processed. She had a hunch that all of the training was for a reason and she hoped that Minerva would be promoting her, but this wasn't just a promotion, this was huge.

"You want me to manage the estate." Hermione declared in disbelief. It couldn't be real. It was the one hope she hadn't allowed herself to have, still seeing a future as an alpha's house pet lurking behind every corner.

"After I retire, yes." Minerva qualified, a soft smile turning up the corners of her normally

frowning mouth.

"Even though…" She gestured towards her wrist, an all-encompassing signal that meant both slave and omega.

"Do you think it will hinder your ability to work efficiently?" Minerva asked, carefully evaluating her. Hermione shook her head frantically, ignoring the tiny part of her that was still stuck thinking about Draco Malfoy.

"Absolutely not, I have full control of my nature."

...

Draco

Draco had only left his room for a few moments. Literal, honest to Agrippa, minutes. He had walked down the hallway, turned a corner, found a waiter, put in his dinner order, and then turned back to go to his room and maybe mope for a little bit more, which would be no one's business but his own.

There are things Draco expects to see when he opens the door to his sitting room. He expects to see his couch. He expects to see tea laid out. He expects to see his coffee table. He maybe even expects to see a maid cleaning up. What he doesn't expect is people on his couch. What he really doesn't expect is Blaise Zabini on his couch. What he really, really doesn't expect is Blaise Zabini with a bird on his couch. What he really, really, really doesn't expect is Blaise Zabini with a bird gyrating on top of him on his couch.

He was in shock for a moment, just staring at his best mate defiling his couch. The bird moaned, low and dark and happy, throwing back long, bright red hair and stretching a really, quite sexy, long, elegant neck . Blaise groaned, jerking, which was an image that would remain burned Draco's mind for entirely different reason. Yeah, it was time to say something.

"Excuse me?" Draco cleared his throat, not sure what to do in this situation. The bird thankfully stopped the rhythm that was going on with her hips, and Blaise sat up straight. He finally looked at Draco, and Draco saw a moment of casual recognition cross his face before promptly picking the bird up and setting her on the side. She squeaked in protest, promptly adjusting her blouse and pulling her skirt down as a violent blush exploded across her face.

"Sorry mate, pretty sure Dragon Lady is staking out my room after the last one, you don't mind do you?" Blaise said casually, crossing his legs to make this situation somewhat less awkward. Not that Blaise felt such plebeian emotions as embarrassment.

"You could've you know, not shagged a bird for forty eight hours?" Draco suggested, even though it was a moot point

"No way! Plus this one just got her O, couldn't miss that." Blaise shrugged, and Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Blaise made it his purpose in life to find late presenting omegas that he could shag. He claimed that watching them discover their submissive side was the ultimate turn on.

"Excuse me!" The ginger squawked, standing up with a huff.

"You know that the new ones are the best." Blaise continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"God you're a pig, Where is my other shoe?" She demanded, peering around chairs and couch cushions.

"A broom closet wouldn't have done the trick?" Draco asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're even worse." The ginger scoffed, rounding on Draco, he just shrugged as she went back to looking for her shoes.

"It's by the door." He offered, after she got down on her hands and knees to look under the couch, but still, he offered.

"Fuck both of you, I hope you Avada yourselves." She snarled, yanking her shoes onto her feet before heading to the door and slamming it behind her.

"Spit fire. I like her." Blaise grinned like a cat and leaned back, stretching. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like her in your own room please." He groaned, schlepping off into his bedroom, which was apparently the only place he could really be alone.

Chaperones and Lessons

Hermione

Hermione stumbled into Astoria's room after dinner, her eyes were bleary and her limbs felt heavy. It was dark now, and if she had it her way she'd be curled up on her cot on the floor. But Astoria needed attending to, Astoria always seemed to need attending to.

"'Mione!" Astoria squeaked, flying out of bed. "Where have you been?" She was wearing a soft pink satin night gown, and her hair was still in the chignon it had been in this morning. This morning, shit. Her best friend had the most stressful experience of her life and Hermione wasn't there to support her; her gut flipped with guilt over her early twinge of guilt.

"Had some things to do," She groaned, sinking into the edge of the bed as Astoria flopped backwards. "I'm so sorry."

"This morning was such a disaster. I clammed up. I had nothing to say, nothing. I've never felt more stupid."Her voice was muffled as she dragged her hands down her face, staring up at the ceiling. Hermone sighed, taking Astoria's hand in hers to console the younger girl, it wasn't easy for her. In fact it was ridiculous that she was getting married off this young, let alone to someone as difficult to deal with as Draco. When had they gotten onto a first name basis? She supposed it was when she collapsed in his arms but she wasn't quite in the mood to think about that right now. She turned her attention back to the problem in front of her.

"Oh Tori, you are not stupid, whatever happened is not your fault, I'll help you as much as I can to get you ready, you'll be okay we'll make it work." She assured the other girl, contemplating what she could do to help. She could offer her valuable expertise in making a fool out of yourself, but it seemed like Astoria kind of had that in the bag.

"Mione! I sneezed tea on him." Astoria blurted, finally getting to the root of the problem. The image immediately presented itself to Hermione's imagination and she could honestly say it was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever pictured in her life.

"You what?" Hermione tried, she really genuinely tried, but she wasn't that strong. She burst out laughing, sputtering and gasping and clapping in the most unladylike way possible. Astoria buried her face in her hands, turning a violent purple with embarrassment.

"I know, I know it was horrible." Astoria whined. Hermione would comfort her, once she could breathe again. Astoria flung a pillow at her head, but it didn't stop Hermione from laughing for another two minutes, until Astoria joined in, then she didn't stop for what felt like hours. It wasn't a terrible way to spend an evening.

Draco

The morning after The Incident Draco spent some time with an old tutor discussing current events and politics, then he wallowed for a bit in his own uselessness, then he kicked Blaise out for being a pain in the arse, then he was prepared to do it a second time when there was a knock.

"Hello?" He asked curiously as he swung it open. Hermione was standing in the hallway, well he lasted a solid eighteen hours, seems like enough distance to him.

"I'm delivering a letter from Her Lady Astoria." She said simply, handing him the yellow envelope that he had no doubt had been scented to match Astoria's cloying pineapple aroma. She

looked down, very carefully, courteously not looking up as she held the letter out. She was being careful, reminding him of her closeness to his soon to be fiancee, which was awkward, but he spent most of his time pointedly not thinking of the youngest Greengrass daughter, he could keep it up.

"Do come in." He teased, opening his door and gesturing her inside. She froze.

"Sir?" She asked carefully, peeking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. It struck him how delicate her features were, he had clearly misjudged her.

"I'm not dismissing you until you come in, and I know you won't just leave, I don't know why, but I know you won't." He challenged, pleased when she didn't even bother responding and just slipped inside of his sitting room. She eyed the couch warily. "Just a couple questions, then I'll leave you alone." She nodded, dropping the letter on his coffee table and taking the arm chair as he took the farthest side of the couch. He wasn't even sure what questions he was going to ask at first, her just knew that he was confused. Then the questions started popping out.

"Why'd you leave?" He sounded scarily hurt before he could check it. He wasn't hurt, just curious. He swore.

"I had things to do." She answered without looking up. It was a lie, but he was used to them.

"How are you not trained?" He demanded. She flinched, so he softened his tone slightly, "You're bad at it." Okay maybe slightly was an exaggeration.

"What?" She snapped, irritation slipping into her tone. He appreciated the coarseness, it was the first hint of honesty he had seen from her today.

"Resisting." He clarified, she stiffened.

"What?" It seemed less like confusion and more like outrage at this point.

"I'd like to help you; its' kind of a train wreck if that's how you react to every alpha." He didn't know who was speaking because it certainly wasn't him, he wouldn't have made such a dumb ass offer, would he?

"Daphne doesn't typically grab the back of my neck." She hissed, and that was better, she was more real when she was angry, a part of him liked getting on his nerves.

"Scent mark." He corrected easily.

"What?" She repeated, and wasn't she just starting to sound like a ripped Howler. How did she know nothing about this, it was her own biology.

"My scent, my pheromones, on your neck would've convinced whoever was coming that we were screwing." He replied sharply, allowing his language to get a little crude, maybe it would wake her up. It did. Her eyes snapped up, glaring at him.

"And how does that help me?" She hissed, her hands digging into the arm rests of his chair. That's it, angry Hermione was almost as interesting as O Space Hermione.

"You don't get killed for theft." He snarled, and the color drained out of her face. Apparently, she had forgotten the cause of their issues, her intrusion.

"I wasn't stealing, I swear on my powers as a witch, I was just delivering something for a friend. Nothing nefarious I swear." She promised genuinely, and he believed her, no one made promises

on their powers lightly, but he probably should turn her in anyway, it would be his bollocks if she turned out to be a spy and he let her get away with it. He should, but was he going to, no.

"Mmmm, it's a good thing my father and I aren't exactly on speaking terms then, huh?" He shrugged, pleased to watch the relief spread across her face.

"I guess so." She nodded timidly, doing that eyelashes thing.

"In return, you should let me help you. It's really not safe for you to be that susceptible." He pushed, and maybe he was really concerned for her safety, and maybe she was a good distraction for his impending engagement, either way, he wasn't relenting so easily.

"While I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I have to decline." She answered formally, sliding out the door without waiting to be dismissed, leaving Draco with a sickly sweet envelope and burning curiosity.

…

Hermione

Daphne sneezed. Blaise coughed. Hermione peered over the top of her book, and yes, Blaise and Daphne were still facing entirely opposite directions. Since the fiasco of the one and only formal dinner at the Malfoy estate, Lady Greengrass had insisted that her eldest daughter spend more time with her fiancé, naturally, Hermione was tasked with overseeing said 'quality time.' The mother had been concerned that Katie would be too easy going and Daphne's virtue would be compromised.

From where Hermione sat, that was probably a miscalculation. Daphne and Blaise hadn't looked at each other since they arrived, they had walked to exact opposite ends of the library, Daphne grabbing a set of law books and Blaise choosing a volume on natural philosophy. Hermione was reviewing some of the etiquette books Minerva had given her and worrying. The stickiness of the leather chair was uncomfortable against her, and she shifted, the quiet noise loud in the silent room. Daphne shot her an irritated look, and Hermione shrunk automatically, before reminding herself that she was the chaperone in this situation.

No matter how reluctant she was to admit it, she was bad at holding her own. In fact, she was terrible at it, utterly useless. Most importantly, she was absolutely awful at resisting Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was just that he was attractive. That simple. She had never been legitimately attracted to an alpha before this. Maybe it was the fact that she could never anticipate his next move to be ready for it. Maybe it was just that if she didn't focus she ended up daydreaming about shagging him. Who knew?

Any angle she looked at it, it was a fiasco. She was going to be a manager, an honest to goodness manager, and she had promised she'd be in control of her biology. She had to be perfect.

She prided herself on her rationality and knew that she couldn't hesitate to deal with her problems, not when the time crunch was so near. She has to go to the source.

She cleared her throat and stood up, ignoring Blaise's disgusted glare.

"Time to go Daphne, I have a matter to attend to." She announced. The other girl shrugged and left gratefully, and Hermione just barely caught Blaise sighing softly as he slumped with relief.

…

Draco

Draco supposed he probably should've been expecting her.

There was a sharp rap on the outer door to his quarters when he was in his sitting room reading that night. His father didn't believe he had a brain, but that didn't mean Draco couldn't use it to study well enough so that he could prove him wrong someday.

The knock surprised him, but he set down his book quietly and carefully opened his door. The omega was standing there, chin tilted up pride fully with her arms crossed against her chest. He raised an eyebrow; she lifted one back. He smirked; her mouth slipped into a pout. He didn't say anything, sparing her the embarrassment of asking as he welcomed her into his sitting room for the second time that day.

She lowered herself onto one end of the couch and he courteously did the same; she seemed nervous enough without him helping. He caught the rich scent of cherries, and for a single beat he wondered if it would be his control that would be the problem.

"I'm going to tell you everything I'm going to do before I do it okay?" He offered quietly, this all seemed too delicate to speak loudly about.

She nodded. "I want verbal confirmation. " He stressed. He knew what the rules were now, and he knew that surprising her too badly would only end with her passed out on his couch.

"Okay." She agreed, and her hands shook a little bit.

"The key is to stay present. So I need you to identify the moment you start to feel like you're slipping by saying the least sexual word you can think of. " He used his most professional, talking to visiting nobles voice, with less charm.

"Astoria." She offered, and wow, that was a little unexpected. He didn't particularly like the reminder that she worked for his pre fiancée, but it would definitely work as a mood killer.

"Well then" He said out loud, eyeing her for the unexpected outburst.

"It will work won't it?" She challenged, a tad confrontational. He liked it.

"Yes, it definitely will." He assured her, shaking his head slightly as he did it. "I'm gonna start pretty neutral, okay?" He promised, reaching for her hand slowly, "Just touching your hands, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, holding out her arm.

He trailed two fingers over the soft skin of her inner wrist, moving in wide circles, eventually he slipped to just one, drawing the curves of the Malfoy seal, which always seemed to be floating somewhere in his subconscious. She shivered, which prompted him to look up at her face for the first time since they had started. Her eyes were wide and he noticed again how warm the color is, with tiny flecks of gold.

"You doing okay?" He asked her carefully. She nodded, her eyes not leaving the spot his finger was tracing. "I'm going to move on, just your forearm, don't forget to focus."

"That's fine," She murmured coolly, and he chuckled to himself, he might have even believed it if she wasn't sitting ramrod straight, staring at his hand.

"Tell me about yourself." He requested, trying to break some of the tension.

"No." She snapped, and he glanced up at her with surprise at first, until he saw the tiny hint of a smile.

"Okay, proving that you're not affected, that's good, but I was hoping to hear an answer." He smiled back, teasing her a little bit as he let his own professional exterior relax.

"You first." She challenged as the two fingers made its first pass up the length of her arm, turning back at the inside of her elbow. This was about trust, he wouldn't go any farther than exactly what she agreed to.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" He shrugged; it wasn't as if he had that many secrets. The court gossip covered most of it.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked timidly, refusing to look up at him. He wasn't sure he fully understood the answer but he figured that he had been enough of a dick in the past that she deserved an attempt.

"I've been trying this new thing lately, it's called not being an arse all the time." He offered as an answer. She laughed; he liked the way it sounded.

"This goes a little bit beyond that." She teased, before closing her eyes as he lingered on a particularly sensitive part of her arm. Huh, he didn't realize there were THAT many sensitive parts of a person's arm, maybe he should explore more often, usually he just stuck to his favorite spots on a bird.

"Still with me?" He asked casually when her eyes didn't open, her head bobbed before she sat up straight again as she blinked sleepily.

"Sorry, sleepy not Alpha Drunk, promise." She teased, a little glimmer in her eyes.

"I believe you, if you're that tired we can end here, pick up another day?" He offered, a little hesitant to stop, especially since there was no guarantee that she'd actually come back.

"Absolutely." She nodded, standing up slowly, he let her his fingers trail down the length of her arm and palm as she stood. He watched her stiffen even as she pretended not to notice.

"I'll escort you back." He offered, standing to follow her, she paused at his door and shook her head.

"Servant," She chuckled, gesturing towards herself. "No need to treat for the chivalry."

"I still should." He paused reluctantly, and when she shook her head firmly, a part of him was disappointing.

"No, really, it's just a quick walk," She nodded again, stepping out the door. "Stay."

As the door clicked shut, he felt like he had missed something about the whole experience.

Disasters and Dresses

Draco

Draco woke up to the sight of Blaise Zabini on his sofa. Blaise had an exquisite talent of intruding and doing it so casually that you felt like you should be apologizing to him. At that moment, he was sipping from Draco's morning tea and giving his friend a truly disappointed look.

"What Blaise?' He found that there was no point in beating around the bush or mentioning things like courtesy to Blaise, he'd just do whatever the hell he wanted to any ways.

"Why didn't you tell me about the new O?" He asked, adopting an affronted façade. Sometimes, Draco was convinced that Blaise had the soul of a ninety year old witch.

"Just because you ignore discretion doesn't mean I have to." Draco challenged, snatching up his kettle of tea and making himself a cuppa. "And since when do you care?" Sure Blaise was always an over sharer, but Draco was usually pretty tight lipped, especially since nothing had even really happened with the Omega in question.

"You're shagging your, and my, fiancées' personal attendant, how could I not care?" Blaise demanded, looking at his friend incredulously.

"Huh, didn't know that." Draco admitted honestly, sipping his tea and savoring the way the warm liquid hit his tired throat. "How did you know?"

"She chaperoned Daphne and I's 'bonding' yesterday, I smelled her the moment I walked in here. How did you not know?" Blaise explained offhandedly, before returning back to his original question.

"It didn't come up." He shrugged, and then sniffed, he could sort of pick up some left-over pheromones from yesterday, but maybe he was just too exposed to her scent to notice it anymore.

Blaise raised his hands as if contemplating choking the other alpha, before gesturing wildly, the Italian coming out.

"How do you do it? You're like a child who picks up a wand and plays with it, thinking it's a stick and then magics a unicorn into existence." Blaise gaped.

"I resent that implication, and I don't see your point, I'm spending time with Astoria's assistant, so what?" He hadn't intended to get some side benefits out of the arrangement he and Hermione had established, other than some karma cleansing, but maybe…

"So... we can do whatever the fuck we want now, we have a spy behind enemy lines." Blaise's eyes lit up, contemplating the possibilities.

"No." Draco cut him off right there, it wasn't easy to dissuade Blaise from an idea once he got it in his head, but he had every intention of trying.

"How could we not?" Blaise challenged, raising an eyebrow, "think of the possibilities, how easy it would be to sneak away, how she could keep them out of our hair, the shit we could get away with on 'chaperoned' dates."

"Yes, because both of us are so attracted to our fiancées, that's the issue that's been keeping us away, chaperones." Draco snapped, Blaise hated Daphne just as much as he hated Astoria;

shagging would be irritating at best.

"Don't you dare complain, Daphne's going to lop my bollocks off; Astoria's annoying but she's not insane, you got the way better sister in this deal." Blaise argued.

"She. Spat. Tea. At. Me." Draco replied through clenched teeth, earning raucous laughter from the other alpha.

"On purpose?' Blaise asked, his eyes watering with mirth.

"I think she forgot how to properly swallow." Draco snarled, groaning. Blaise continued laughing for another few beats before he got back on track.

"Then think about it this way, your Omega can help you get away more often, and me too of course, it's only right, since it was my idea." Blaise suggested, the mischief painted across his expression. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We'll see." He offered reluctantly, with no intention of following through.

"You won't regret it mate." Blaise promised, leaving his empty cup and crumbled napkin on the table before bounding out of the room.

"Where are, you going?" Draco asked, half regretting it as he did. Blaise paused in the door way just long enough to toss his reply over his shoulder.

"Birds to pull, in laws to enrage, etc., etc." He called as the door clicked shut. Draco groaned, his head dropping back at the reminder, they had a formal luncheon today. Why couldn't someone just stab him with a butter knife and get it over with? At least then he wouldn't have to spend time with his father either.

Hermione

"Favorite color?" Hermione quizzed.

"Green." Astoria answered immediately, flinching as the older girl nicked her accidentally with the pin she was trying to place perfectly on Astoria's gown.

"Daphne?" Katie prodded the other girl, who seemed in danger of falling asleep standing up.

"Red." Daphne guessed.

"Not even close." The tailor reprimanded from her hunched position inspecting the hem, and Daphne stiffened, probably as a pin was intentionally stabbed into her skin.

"Daphne, can you at least try please?" Katie begged.

"Nope." The Alpha answered, not reacting as the tailor no doubt poked her with another pin.

The group stood in the Greengrasses' tailor's temporary work room. The space had the air of luxury, with expensive silks draped over every surface in the most vivid array of colors imaginable. The woman hand stitched every pattern, per Lady Greengrass's request. Only the best would do. They had been quizzing the girls through the entire fitting as they teetered on the small platforms, desperately trying to make this dinner less of a disaster than the last one.

"Dangerous topics?" Hermione offered.

"Father, School, Crime." Astoria rattled off, her face scrunching as she concentrated.

"Father, School, Crime." Astoria rattled off, her face scrunching as she concentrated.

"Father, School, Crime." Daphne answered, squeaking when the seamstress poked her again.

"Father, Mother, Crime, unlike Draco, Blaise is absolutely fulfilling his potential." Katie corrected. Daphne rolled her eyes as Hermione felt a small part of her want to jump to Draco's defense, oops, better squash that shortly.

The girls were dressed in contrasting gowns, Astoria in an emerald green gown with a deep a sweetheart neckline, gold filigree on the bodice, and full sleeves that hung off the shoulder, starting at mid bicep. The plan was to play about Astoria's beauty and sensuality, to force out the memory of the tea incident with décolletage. Hermione didn't know of a man who it wouldn't work on.

The plan for Daphne was different, she was dressed in Blaise's favorite color, grey, with a boat neck and elaborate appliques, including real flowers. The goal there was to highlight her femininity, make her look more dainty and welcoming. Hermione didn't know a man that it would work on.

It wasn't that Daphne wasn't just as beautiful as Astoria, but her features were sharper, her eyes colder, where Astoria was all sprite, a pleasant little pixie, Daphne carried the spirit of a Hippogriff, proud and unapproachable, with an edge of danger.

As the last alterations were finished, Hermione and Katie looked at each other and shrugged, if they weren't ready now, they would never be.

...

Hermione waited in the hallway outside the dining room to cue Astoria and Daphne for the right time to arrive, her foot tapping nervously. She watched patiently as Harry came around the corner.

"I'll send it." He offered easily, leaning beside her with his arms and legs crossed as he watched a flurry of waiters and frazzled cooking assistants pass by.

"Hmm?" She questioned without opening her mouth.

"I'll send a patronus so you won't have to sprint to wherever they're waiting." Harry offered. He knew the skill was way above the level pf spell work that she was capable of. She tried to act as if the offer didn't bug her.

"Thank you." She muttered curtly, wishing she could lean back and relax like him but no, she had to be lady like all of the time. Ginny slipped out of the dining room, taking Hermione's other side silently.

Draco rounded the corner next, the last to arrive before the girls, and Hermione worked to keep her expression neutral. Draco nodded at her, showing a tiny little smile, then focused on Harry.

"Stable Boy." He said by way of greeting, smirking nastily, before slipping into the room.

"Send the patronus." Hermione ordered quickly, before Harry could react, but she was already too late.

"That self-righteous git!" Harry fumed.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny reproached in synchronization. The girls waited a beat, but when Harry was still angrily staring at the dining room door, Ginny sighed and cast the charm herself.

"Could you believe the way he spoke to me 'Mione? As if I was a mildly irritating flea." Harry snapped, storming off. The girls looked at each other before sighing and following. He finally stopped in the garden, melodramatically dropping down into the grass.

"That's who we are to them." Hermione reminded him, Minerva's voice strong in her mind.

"But is that true?" Ginny asked thoughtfully, her head tilted in that way that Hermione knew meant that she was carefully considering something. Ginny plopped down beside Harry, basking in the sun as it lit up her hair. Hermione shot her a warning look; Ginny's control was still even more tenuous than hers.

"I think Mione and I have experienced enough personal evidence to make it pretty obvious, Gin." Harry argued. She shook her head.

"I… I did something recently and I'm not going to tell either of you, because neither of you will be happy with me about it, and yeah, it ended really shitty, but there was some genuine shit their too. Maybe we're not the only ones who have to act differently around nobles." She mused, playing with the grass underneath her fingers. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look as she sat down on Harry's other side.

"None of what you just said made any sense." Harry spoke for the pair as Hermione nodded in agreement, before they could press for more though, another servant broke through into their clearing.

"The doves have landed." Katie announced, laughing at herself through the joke, as she sat down across from them. Harry chuckled, though Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

"I wonder how much a train wreck it will be this time?" Harry asked, ignoring Katie and Hermione's reproachful expressions. Astoria had just once forgotten Harry's name and he had never gotten over it. Sure, she had known him for nine years at the time, but they all make mistakes.

"Considering Astoria accidentally spilled the wine on Draco and Daphne intentionally spilled her soup on Blaise, I think it's going well so far." Ron answered dramatically, plopping down beside Hermione, who promptly squished up against Harry in order to get some space. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Poor Astoria." Katie murmured, Ginny snorted.

"Poor Blaise, that soup was scorching hot." Ron corrected, Hermione wasn't sure she disagreed, for once. She laughed without realizing she was about to, and then Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, her shoulders going up to about her ears. Harry laughed, Ginny snorted, Katie pinched the bridge of her nose, and Ron simply blurted, "What?"

"Let go of the poor girl Ron." Ginny ordered, and Ron's turned pink up to his ears as he waited for Hermione to defend him, as if that was going to happen. He slowly lifted his arm and put it back by his side, and then shifted away slightly.

"How are you even here? Aren't you kind of needed right now?" Harry asked curiously. Ron shrugged.

"My poker face isn't good enough, Dad knows I wouldn't be able to stop laughing if I was in the room for one of the inevitable slip ups." Ron explained easily. "He used Percy and Charlie instead."

"What about you Gin?" Katie asked. Ginny shrugged in a gesture that was eerily similar to her

brother.

"Mom had me awake before dawn this morning doing prep work. We both needed the break during the actual meal." Ginny announced, dramatically flopping back to communicate her exhaustion more dramatically. They all chuckled at her antics, Harry more than most.

"Well, how bad do you think it will be, one to ten?" Harry asked spitefully.

"It can't be going that poorly, we did all that prep!" Katie argued, and then there was a loud crash that echoed outside through two sets of walls and a wide hallway.

"Ten." Hermione answered, and they all nodded in agreement, cringing as a second, louder crash followed.

"I think we might need a higher number." Ginny suggested.

"Well, Katie and I are going to have a fun evening." Hermione announced, and Katie just sighed deeply.

...

"Well that was an unmitigated disaster!" Lady Greengrass announced as she flounced into the room. Astoria was sitting in the arm chair with her head in her hands as Daphne calmly worked on her embroidery. "How could you two have messed that up? You were coached properly, correct?" She demanded as Katie and Hermione frantically nodded from the deep curtsies they had to hold until they were addressed.

"It wasn't their fault Mom, I'm just an idiot." Astoria slumped in defeat.

"I did it intentionally so..." Daphne shrugged, still totally unfazed.

"You two can stand." Lady Greengrass snapped. The maids slowly rose, still not lifting their heads fully, now was not the time for relaxed etiquette.

"Both of your contracts can still be terminated. Daphne, if we have to forfeit that Dowry, your father will disown you. It would break my heart to do it, but we can't have you sabotaging your sister's future," Lady Greengrass threatened. Daphne swallowed, losing her bravado in an instant. If she was disowned, she couldn't set foot in her home again, she'd be cast out onto the street, desperate to do anything to make a living. It was a horrifying future. "And Draco is the absolute best option for you Astoria, I don't understand why you can't see that well enough to stop making a fool out of yourself."

Astoria nodded slowly as her mother stormed back out of the room, apparently too disgusted to stay in their daughters presence any longer. The maids looked at each other for one brief moment before escorting their respective charges back to their rooms for a hot bath and a good night's rest. Everything else could be dealt with in the morning

Massages, Mistakes, and Conformations

Hermione

Hermione wasn't in the mood for anybody's shit that night, particularly Draco Malfoy's. Astoria had still been crying when she dismissed the older girl. If it weren't for the feeling of the clock ticking away in the back of her brain all the time, she wouldn't be here. But as she knocked on Draco's door, there was one thought on her mind. She had to get this done now.

"Funny seeing you here." He teased; she rolled her eyes as she stepped into his inner sanctum. Draco's sitting room was ornate and luxurious, the whole space draped with black and green and mahogany. As if he need more of an announcement of the fact that he was rich.

"Listen, I'm knackered and I'm irritated. Can we just get this done?" She snapped, dropping down onto the couch with a thud, he poured them both a glass of Firewhiskey, apparently sensing that they'd both need it.

"If you're too tired, go to bed. This is for your benefit, remember?" He shrugged. The reminder pissed her off. She was only here to get this over with. She'd get control of her hormones again and then run off into the sunset to happily manage the estate.

"Sorry, it's been a tough evening." She lifted her the corners of her mouth without really smiling. He chuckled, more amused than he should be, in her opinion. She took a sip of firewhiskey to console herself. The burn hurt, but settled into a pleasant warmth as it eased.

"Yes, I will probably never get wine out of my favorite trousers." He grumbled, raising an eyebrow at what she's sure was an affronted expression on her part.

"And I'll never get the tear stains out of that dress." She volleyed back. As far as she was concerned, holding Astoria as she cried was harder than handing trousers off to be washed by a servant.

"She cried?" Draco queried, more startled than he should've been by her reckoning.

"What do you think happens to ladies who embarrass their families in front of their suitors?" She demanded, half considering the question rhetorical and half really wanting to know what he actually knew. He couldn't be as oblivious as he seemed. Could he?

"What do you think happens to me if I admit that I don't want to marry her?" He demanded in response before angstily drinking from his glass. She balked.

"You don't? Why wouldn't you?" She pressed, surprised. Why would anyone not want to be with Astoria? She was sweet and delicate and lovely and pure and would make a perfect wife for anyone. Malfoy was the one lacking, not Astoria.

"Should I answer chronologically or by degree of horror?" He snarled, taking a huge swig of firewhiskey to prove his point.

"Don't be an arse. She's more traumatized than you could possibly be." She rebuked him, needing a hearty gulp herself at the memory of how long Astoria had cried for after her mother left.

"I think Blaise wins that prize actually." Draco laughed, swirling his glass. She tried to feign a lack of amusement, and failed. It was just too funny.

"Is he okay?" She snickered, and Draco tried to keep a grave face for a beat before smirking.

"As far as I'm aware, the Zabini jewels are all safe." He promised, grinning ear to ear at his best friend's misfortune.

"Are you typically aware of the state of your friends' bollocks or is Blaise a special case?" She prodded, smirking at him and making no effort to class up the question.

"Oh, fuck off," He laughed, no heat behind the words.

"Such crass language around a lady." She joked, adopting her best Lady Greengrass impression as she slumped into her seat on the couch.

"You are so not a lady." He snorted spilling his drink in his mirth.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, only half joking. Eh, maybe a quarter.

"You are the least ladylike bird I have ever met." He announced.

"Haven't met a lot of birds then, have you?" She mocked caustically, drinking heartily to ease her wounded pride. She was very lady like! "C'mon, you cuss, you drink like a bloke, and you don't flutter." He rattled off, clearly full of it.

"Flutter?" She asked skeptically.

"Birds like Astoria flutter everywhere they go, as if they have to think about each step. You just walk like a normal person." He explained, clearly having drank too much. if he's being this honest.

"That's because my corset isn't as tight as hers, and my skirt isn't as big. It's not easy to walk in those things you know." She clarified, taking another swig even as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Maybe she drank too much.

"How would I know?" He asked, defending his manly manhood of manliness. Yup, too much to drink. Or maybe just enough, who knew? This was kind of fun. Like talking to Harry or Gin, except not.

"I don't judge what you do in your free time." She smirked, hiding her mouth behind her glass as she teased.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes, but she knew he was amused. He was just hiding it, in his broody little face. Okay so the firewhiskey was a smidge more potent than she thought. "Weren't you here for a reason? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to mock me."

"Hmm yeah, lessons. What do you have in mind professor?" She asked whimsically batting her eyes at him. He paused.

"A massage." He decided, a brief flicker of surprise as if even he hadn't been expecting that to come out of his mouth. "Since you're so knackered, makes sense."

"Sounds good to me." She shifted, spinning so her back faced him on the couch, one leg tucked in while the other stayed planted on the floor. He cleared his throat, tucking one leg in as he placed one foot by her left hip and put his other foot just behind hers on the floor. She felt the heat radiating from him as they kept that distance, the inch she'd have to lean back to be up against him, the inch he'd have to shift forward before she'd be fully nestled between his thighs, wrapped in him. He cleared his throat again before delicately resting his hands on her shoulders over her

blouse. She shifted into it, arching her back to press into his hands. She was at that good stage of drunk, where everything was floaty and pleasant. He dug his thumbs in first, focusing on the knots around her shoulder blades. His touch was hesitant, clearly this wasn't something Draco did often, but deliberate, it clearly wasn't his first time rubbing a bird down. Bad Hermione, clean thoughts, focused thoughts.

"Still with me?" Draco asked quietly, his breath brushing across her ear and the side of her neck.

"Of course," She said haughtily. Her mind had never wandered, not even for a moment. He huffed a breath that could've been a soft chuckle, she more felt it than heard it.

His hands moved on, pressing and circling on high parts of her back, very, very deliberately not touching her neck, despite how much her inner omega begged for it to be touched. Her neck wasn't the only place the desperately needed to be touched and she had a hunch that Draco's superior alpha senses could probably smell her spiking arousal. He kept working, digging into the tense muscles until she felt more like a very happy wet noodle than a perpetually stressed out maid.

"You good?" He asked quietly. She straightened again, tilting her hips back as she stretched her neck.

"Soo good." She drawled, too relaxed and happy to stop herself from drawing out the words.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to head back." Draco said, voice hard starting to pull himself away slowly.

"No." She turned sharply, her left hand going back on reflex to steady herself. And there her hand was, dropped right on Draco Malfoy's lap. And there it was, rock hard and throbbing against her hand. "Oh," She cleared her throat while Draco was still caught in a stupor, staring at her hand in shock. It took her an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize she should take her hand off Draco Malfoy's dick unless she planned on doing something with it. It took her an even more embarrassingly long time to move her hand, turning back around quickly and slowly standing up. She didn't face him for a moment, carefully putting her empty glass on his bar first, taking the sound of him clearing his throat as her cue to turn around. She did so slowly, very deliberately keeping her eyes on Draco's face as he sat with his legs crossed on the sofa.

"I'm just going to head out." She offered, shrugging as she moved to the door.

"Sounds good." Draco muttered, voice tight. She nodded once before slipping out the door. She wasn't sure if she should be laughing or turning around and jumping him. Neither was a great option here. Leaving was probably her best bet here, until she figured out what the hell she's doing with her life, and when everything went insane.

…

Draco

Well, that was a shit show, he thought the moment the door closed. He was supposed to be in control. This wasn't supposed to be sexual. That wasn't the point, yet the girl was literally inches from his cock, shifting and twisting and wriggling and arching and moaning. Fucking moaning. It wasn't difficult to imagine shifting that position to a much lewder image. Fuck, could you blame a guy?

But still, he had a significant hunch that the omega was innocent. Whiskey and pheromone driven reactions aside, they weren't pursuing anything, not a simple shag or some sort of affair. He was

trying to be chivalrous. He was trying to just have a normal human relationship with a female. Why was that such a challenge? He groaned, finishing off the last of his firewhiskey as he waited for his erection to flag. He went into that lesson thinking that his day could not get any more uncomfortable, he had been wrong.

…

Hermione

She slipped into the servants' quarters easily, the temporary quarters were way more run down than their rooms at home, clearly not in an area that the Malfoy's put much effort into maintaining. Hermione followed the hallway towards the last room, where the other female slaves were housed. She always believed that Lady Greengrass never looked at her differently even though she was a slave. But there were still some shitty conventions the Greengrasses maintained. The slaves were housed at the end of the hallway, in the most drafty, uncomfortable room, even though none of them could conjure warming spells that would solve the problem. There were twelve other girls, some low-ranking maids, others kitchen aides and infirmary assistant. Hermione was the highest ranked, the one who would normally get to share a much more comfortable room with just Katie, if it weren't for the goddamn gold band. She sighed, making her way to the back of the room as quietly as she could, flopping onto her thin cot and staring out at the drafty window beside her. The moon was bright that night, almost full, and the light pouring in seemed determined to keep Hermione awake. Well, it could've been worse. She could've accidentally groped multiple alphas that day or just Ron Weasely. Yup, could've been more awkward. At least Draco was attractive.

Shit, she was attracted to her best friend's fiancé and she had accidentally felt him up. That's great, just lovely. She had known that before, but not like, consciously. Shit, now she had something to feel guilty about.

…

The next morning came way too soon. Thankfully a mild headache and a twisting stomach were the only remnants from last night's alcohol. She wouldn't have been able to handle a full-on hangover with everything else she had to do. She was up after her roommates had left, probably to get breakfast, something she was utterly disgusted by now. She shimmied her way into her dress for the day, a sage green garment with cap sleeves and a white ruffled bottom. It was a favorite of hers, particularly because it was that simple and easy to move in. She had things to get done today.

…

Draco

The quick knocks were a surprise. He was still dealing with a touch of a hangover from the night before, and a severe case of awkward embarrassment. He hadn't been expected anyone that morning, had very deliberately owled his attendant to keep everyone away, and yet, here it was a visitor at eight in the morning. He opened the door with a sharp yank, doing nothing to mask his irritation.

"What?" He snapped before he realized who was standing in front of him. Hermione was waiting with her arms crossed, her mouth pursed pointedly.

"May I come in?" She asked, deliberately stepping forward so that saying no wasn't really an option here. He nodded, stepping back to let her while acutely aware that he was still in his silk pajamas. She was dressed primly, though appropriately for the warm weather. He always felt like a fool around her these days. And entirely not in control of his body but that was a different

matter.

She didn't sit down, shooting a brief glare at her couch as if all of the problems were its fault. She cleared her throat, rounding on him with her arms crossed. He was impressed, she had effectively boxed him in, an impressive power play that was much more alpha than omega. She sighed.

"Spit it out." She demanded without blinking.

"We shouldn't have done that after drinking." He voiced his excuse first, knowing a few power plays himself. This was a conversation that he needed to be a part of.

"No probably not." She offered, her arms dropping as the tension seemed to drop out of her body. She rolled her neck and shoulders, smiling at him just a little bit.

"You're not mad." He realized aloud, he had been expecting some sort of rebuke for compromising her virtue with his salaciousness.

"Nothing happened, what's to be mad about?" She shrugged, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Clearly, she was trying to make a point here, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

"So, did you not notice?" He couldn't help himself, and the nerdy little part of him that no one had to know about that wouldn't let him leave the answer floating in limbo. How could she have not noticed? She just shrugged, seemingly unimpressed. Which was offensive in and of itself, he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about in that department.

"Biology, Draco. Can't hold you at fault for it. I'd probably be madder if it hadn't happened." She offered, smirking, apparently at his offense.

"Huh?" He didn't get it, wasn't this a chivalry issue?

"You sent me into O Space by touching my neck," She reminded him. "Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if you weren't biologically attracted to me, at all? She quirked her eyebrow pointedly, pride in her eyes even as she assured him. He got that, in a way, he'd fancied a bird or two in his life that hadn't returned the sentiment, wasn't pleasant. It as only when he was twelve and hadn't hit his growth sport of course, not an issue he had to deal with now a days.

"So, if we're all good…." He wasn't sure what the point of this was.

"That's it, we're not all good." She snapped, crossing her arms again. He was getting whiplash.

"What?" He demanded. This goddamn bird needed to calm the hell down.

"I'm clearly attracted to you, and you're apparently attracted to me for some reason." She announced, a part of him wanted to correct her self-deprecation but she continued. "Nothing is going to happen; neither of us will be acting on this because you're engaged to my best friend."

"Not engaged yet." He corrected, for some reason that seemed important right now.

"Not the point. Agreed?"' She snapped. He could do that, keep things kosher between them, it had been his original plan after all. Just because his prick didn't always make good life choices didn't mean Draco couldn't be normal friends with a bird. He nodded, but she waited, continuing to stare at him pointedly.

"Agreed." He offered. She nodded, dropped her shoulders and gestured for him to move.

"Good." She answered as he stepped out of the way of the door.

"Great." He said, shaking his head as he nudged it open.

"Perfect." She continued, pausing in the entry way.

"Brilliant." He added.

"Splendid. Goodbye." She finished, taking strides down the hallway.

"Goodbye Hermione." He muttered, closing the door just before he burst into laughter. Far be it from him to ever believe another omega stereotype, Hermione had balls.

...

Hermione

Managing Astoria's life was not an easy task. It was an endless process of making flashcards and running baths with oils and planning make up and hairstyles and fetching laundry and delivering messages, on top of all of the work Minerva tasked her with. So, it really shouldn't have been considered her fault when she missed one measly little appointment.

She was supposed to be there to escort Astoria back to her room after tea with her tutor, and to free her from the dreary teacher's endless monotone lectures. She ended up trapped on the other side of the castle managing a linen problem and by the time she made it back, someone else had rescued Astoria and was chatting her up outside of her room. Even from a distance she could spot Astoria's lit up smile as she touched the blokes arm and leaned into him. She was happy for a moment, before her eyes traveled up to the bright shock of orange hair on top of her companion's head. No, no, no, no. Ron laughed, apparently not realizing he was about to die. Because she was about to murder him.

"Astoria! Don't you need to start getting ready for dinner? Start your face, I'll be in a minute." Hermione interrupted without hesitation, widening her eyes and tilting her head to let Astoria know that 'no' was not an option right now. Astoria nodded demurely before dashing into her room. Then Hermione rounded on Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! You will not go anywhere near that girl ever again." She snapped, poking his shoulder and pushing him back for emphasis. She would not put up with this. Astoria was screwed if anyone even thought that something was going.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione." Ron snarled back, looking away pointedly as if she was suddenly beneath him, after years of panting after her. She didn't know when that had changed, and while she didn't mind, she didn't particularly like this Ron either.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just more of an idiot than I originally thought?" She hissed, glancing around the hallway nervously. It wouldn't do well to be interrupted.

"Drop it." He ordered, starting to walk away, and oh no, that would not do. She followed with determination, this conversation was not over.

"That girl, she's getting engaged Ron!" She reminded him, still at a whisper.

He scoffed in disbelief. She was offended on Astoria's behalf.

"She is, and she has to be pure and perfect when she does, if you do anything to mess up this contract…" She threatened, her voice low. Messed up magic or not, she'd slit his throat if it came to that.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you, 'Mione?" He finally snapped, his eyes twisting with malice, as if he actually had a valid point.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She argued. She hadn't done anything wrong, at least not anything he would know about.

"I know you're shagging Malfoy. You were spotted coming out of his room last night." He accused sharply, the disgust plain on his features. She was offended, even if she was hypothetically shagging Malfoy, which she wasn't, it wasn't any of his business.

"I am most certainly not." She argued, even as she felt the blush burn across her cheeks at the memory that not everything was as innocent as she would like him to believe.

"So why were you there?" He demanded, and she didn't have a good answer for that. He smirked in triumph, that arrogant ass expression blooming across his arrogant ass face.

"It's none of your business, official work, way above your pay grade." She lied through her teeth, and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lying, so before you start lecturing me about propriety, you might want to look in the mirror." He accused before storming away in disgusted. God, what a mess.

Heat Waves and Hot Water

Draco

It was frustrating being in a manor with double the amount of people. It was mind bogglingly annoying. Especially when it was approximately nine hundred degrees in this heat wave and everyone smelled terrible. A maid from a few weeks ago, had jumped on him this afternoon, and he hadn't even been remotely interested. Part of it was the fact that it was so bloody hot, part of it was that he saw that telltale glimmer of insane that marked her as a gold digger vying for a mistress title, part of it was that every time he managed to catch a glimpse of him, his father cast him threatening looks just daring him to make a mistake. It was sufficient to say that Draco was not in the mood.

Of course, since he had sworn off romantic liaisons, everyone else on the planet had apparently decided that now was the time be going full speed ahead. Astoria was clingier than ever; she had shifted from being a useless piece of damp cardboard in every conversation to sounding like a robot who also knew way too much about him without him telling her anything. All of their official dates were chaperoned but since he had started vaguely following his schedule, she showed up exactly where he was supposed to be. It was creepy.

At the moment, he was wandering around, trying to actively avoid her, and kept walking into awkward moments. First was Hermione's little friend there, who was attempting to chat up Blaise's red headed bird. The bird wasn't buying, which was clear from literally down the hallway. He laughed, and the bloke immediately stepped in front of the girl, who just looked pissed off at the both of them.

"Lord Malfoy." He sneered, so much hate was shoved into that title. Aw how pitiful were the jealous. Nothing like heat to make a guy feel more vindictive.

"Nice to see you again, I'm glad to see you found that shoe." He directed at the bird, who stiffened and narrowed her eyes, clearly planning murder. Last time she was mad that he ignored her, now she's testy that he acknowledgedu her, he really couldn't win, could he? He walked away even as he heard frantic hissing whispers erupt behind him. Okay, maybe it was a little mean but that was fun for sure.

The next couple on his unintended tour of Malfoy's elicit rendezvous was a little more expected. His engaged best friend and his soon to be sister in law were angrily screaming at each other on the patio. That was kind of par for the course though, the next couple was a little more disconcerting.

He found a redheaded waiter, with a stocky, poor man's build, in a very passionate conversation with a dainty blonde girl, which wouldn't have even been notable, until he noticed as he walked by that the blonde girl was his soon to be fiancée. He stopped suddenly, perturbed when she didn't even notice his presence, too enraptured by whatever the hell the waiter was saying. It wasn't like he wanted the attention, but that was supposed to be his attention. He was publicly courting this girl, who cares if he didn't want to, how dare this miscreant stomp on his claim like this, blatantly smear his reputation? His respect was on the line here, the fact that any man thought it was okay to try and encroach on something that was earmarked for him was horrifyingly bad. Draco was definitely going to have to deal with this, he decided as he walked away, still amazed that she hadn't noticed him. Malfoys didn't take this kind of disrespect lying down. The inevitable conflict would have to wait till tomorrow though, because he had an appointment with an omega who needed tutoring.

Hermione

Whoever decided that August was the ideal time to begin a formal courtship had to have been experimenting with too many pepper up potions. Lady Greengrass had a saying, "Pigs sweat, men perspire, ladies glow." Astoria was dripping with glow at the moment. It was nearing 37 degrees and it was likely only going to get hotter as the week went on. Astoria took cool baths, positively saturated with flowers and oils to combat the inevitable glowing. Astoria cast cooling charms on herself every half hour or so, but even that wasn't strong enough to combat the heat. Astoria sunk into the bath, sighing at the feeling of the cool water as she dunked her hair. Hermione wished she had that luxury, with no ability to cast cooling charms, and no time for baths every four hours, it was safe to say that Hermione was disgusting. Her damp clothes stuck to her skin and her hair was clumped in a sticky mass at the back of her neck. She was supposed to meet up with Draco this afternoon, but it was looking less and less likely that that was going to happen.

"Go Mione," Astoria groaned. Hermione jumped. "You've been looking at the clock once every five seconds for two hours."

"No, its fine, totally fine, you need me." Hermione insisted, rinsing Astoria's hair with the bucket of clean water.

"Hermione, I'm fine. I don't know who you're running out to go meet, but I certainly have a favorite and I won't let you use me as an excuse to stand him up." Astoria insisted, batting Hermione hands away. Hermione went still.

"There's no guy." At least not the way that she was thinking.

"Hey, I'm getting married and you've got a suitor, things are looking up for the both of us, and you don't get to mess that up." Astoria chided, gesturing Hermione out the door as she slumped into the cool water. Hermione considered arguing, until she realized there was absolutely no way to get out of this without telling the truth and well, Hermione can't tell the truth, not without losing everything.

"Okay then, but only if you're sure," Hermione paused, hesitating. Astoria splashed her with the bath water and Hermione flinched.

"Go! For the love of Merlin Mione, do something fun for once in your life, I am capable of bathing myself." Astoria mocked, and Hermione raised an eyebrow as she nudged open the door. Astoria laughed, making shooing gestures in her direction.

…

Draco

Draco was sweltering, literally going to die. All of the cooling charms in the world could not combat this heat wave. He sat uncomfortably in a plush couch that was only making the whole situation ten thousand times worse. At least, according to his math. The knock on his door was softer, more sluggish than usual.

He groaned out a greeting, "Come in." The omega stumbled in, looking about as worn out as he felt. Her face was flushed and her expression was miserable. He eyed the layers of draped fabric practically swallowing the girl and had a hunch that she had a more difficult time surviving this heat wave than he did. She dropped into the arm chair eyeing him with the deep resignation of a person who no longer gives a shit.

"Wanna cool off?" He asked the question before he had really thought of it himself. He grinned at

the realization that he actually had a way of doing that.

"Obviously." She snapped, clearly thinking the question wasn't a plan for a solution.

"Well then, c'mon, let's go!" He ordered, jumping off of the couch with new found enthusiasm. He could feel the cool relief just waiting for him.

"Where do you think we're going?" Hermione demanded, annoyance seeping into her tone as he followed him through his sitting room to the back passage. He waved his wand brusquely, easily opening the secret passage to the outside. It was intended to be used for emergency attacks in an invasion scenario, he mostly used it to duck out and avoid meetings he didn't want to intend.

"It's five hundred degrees in that manor, do you really want to sit in that stuffy room for any longer then you have to?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as he strode out into the gardens.

"Lead the way." She shrugged, shaking her head in disbelief as she moved outside. He followed the path with glee. He hadn't actually made it here since his adolescence, and had a feeling she'd enjoy it just as much as he did. They wove their way off of the main property, walking towards the edge of the woods that the Malfoys owned. The girl stumbled over the occasional root, but kept her footing without injury thankfully. He heard it first, the sound of water trickling over rocks; he followed the noise until he heard the telltale crashing. As they broke through the lush trees, their bright green leaves rich in the summer sun, he heard Hermione gasp. It was definitely a gasp worthy view. Cool, crisp water cascaded over the rock wall, pooling at the bottom in a deep natural pond, which flowed down the rest of the hill so the water was never stagnant. They stood on a ledge parallel to the feeder river, looking down at the pond below them. It was his second favorite place on the manor grounds, and exactly where he needed to be in this moment. The omega was frozen beside him, and after a beat he turned to take in her expression. Her eyes wide and her mouth was slightly open as she took in the sight before her. He took that as a good sign.

"Now what?" She asked, her voice quavering a tiny bit.

"What do you think?" He asked, kicking off his shoes, schlepping off his jacket and reaching for his belt. She tensed immediately.

"Woah!" She jumped, turning away as she clapped a hand over her eyes. He chuckled. There had been a time when he thought that the aftermath of her accidentally feeling him up would be awkward, now he knew better. He just had to fake blind confidence and she'd go with it, yay for blatant posturing.

"Just the trousers, no funny business." He laughed, shucking his trousers without hesitation, unbutton his shirt, and throwing the fine fabrics on the ground. "I keep my pants and you keep your knickers. We'll be fine." A brilliant grin broke out across his face as he stepped closer to the edge. "That is as long as we don't fall in." He teased, eyes lit with mirth before stepping over the edge with a mocking "oops."

Hermione

Hermione resisted the urge to scream as the alpha disappeared over the edge. She ran over, peering down to the pool, watching as he collided with the water, desperately waiting for him to resurface. She hadn't even gotten a good opportunity to see how fit he was, for academic purposes of course, and now he was going to die.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" She shouted as he went down, and then didn't come back up. "Draco!" She snapped, waited a beat and then reluctantly slipped out of her dress, no use diving in if the layers of fabric would drown her. In just her sheath she leapt in, she pinched her nose nervously

and jumped over. The moment she hit the water, a drenched head of blond hair popped up. She sunk for a moment, frantically pulling herself to the surface. The bliss of the cool water barely registered as she struggled to stay where she could you know, breathe.

"Woah, easy there." Draco answered, lifting her easily by her arms even as he kept himself up with just the strength in his legs. "Took you long enough to dive in there, good thing I wasn't really drowning, huh?" He teased. She glared, still too focused on staying in air to focus on his words. "Do you even know how to swim?" He asked, floating back as he studied her frantic movements. She hadn't actually swam before, had read up on it, but it was definitely not as easy as it seemed.

"Of course I know how to swim." She snapped; Draco raised an eyebrow skeptically. "In theory." He laughed.

"This is one of those times when both oks will not help you." Draco pointed out, though he was clearly very wrong.

"Sorry Malfoy, I'm afraid I disagree with you," she said as she sunk a little bit more, water was tickling a little bit at her throat.

"Okay then... Sorry I don't know your surname?" He took a moment when he realized that. It was an uncomfortable thought for her too.

"Granger was on the paperwork, though normally I'm just Greengrass." She shrugged, and dipped a little deeper in the water, then she realized she really shouldn't be shrugging at this moment in time.

"Well then Granger," he said as he slowly released his gentle hold on her arms. "Swim." She tried, she really did, but she was too nervous that her face would be in the water. She bobbed, dipping under the water when she got irritated and he quickly floated over to pull her up again. She sighed.

"I see your point." She admitted.

Draco

He laughed at her truly petulant expression at the realization that he was right. She really was too stubborn for her own good some times. She was in a tiny little slip and it wasn't doing very much to help him focus. Unfortunately the fabric was decent and the water didn't make it see through. Which wasn't a consideration when he had made this plan, nope, not all, because that would untoward, and wrong and Draco was a gentleman (mostly).

"You're thinking too much Granger, let yourself float." He advised, bringing himself and her back to issue at hand.

"I'll drown." She snapped, a tiny bit of panic appearing in her eyes.

"You've read all about swimming but you missed buoyancy?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"Of course logically I know that but I'm not exactly great at trust here Draco." She admitted, and he had a pretty good sense of what she was talking about.

"You trust me though?" He asked, and it felt like more than swimming hung on the question.

"To a point." She answered shrugging. The answer was not what he was hoping to hear, though he supposed he hadn't exactly earned a resounding "yes!"

"That's reassuring." He ducked under the water, enjoying his own moment of bliss as he sunk into the cool depths and then easily slipped an arm beneath the omega's slim legs. She gasped, tipping backwards as he surfaced, he caught her, his left arm sliding beneath her shoulders as she lay back. She grabbed his arm, holding on with a painfully tight grip as she tried to hold herself out of the water.

"Bloody Hell Hermione you're like a cat." He hissed and her fingers dug into him, and apparently she was a raptor in another life because he was pretty sure she was going to break skin.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to drown, is that a crime?" She snapped. Why was he always arguing with this bird?

"Relax, alright, I've got you." He assured her, a little irritated now. He didn't realize he had let his alpha voice slip in until she started to relax compulsively before snapping out of it. "Sorry!" He apologized frantically; she sighed.

"You're fine, it wasn't intentional, and hey, I resisted right?" She chuckled, but the sound was hollow. She pushed off of him, and he easily let her go. She sighed deeply once more before finally actually laying back in the water. He put a hand under her back at first,and held it there as he felt her core engage, finally moving back when she was level and floating easily.

"Not so bad, huh?" He asked her, bobbing in the constant, slow flow of the water. A cool breeze drifted over his skin, even as the sun pounded down.

"No, not bad at all," She said, spreading her hands out through the water, seemingly just to feel it. The tension had left her body and he watched while she smiled, her brown locks spreading out around her head like a bronze halo. He had to turn away before she noticed him staring. He laid back, the cool water washing over his sun warmed skin like the perfect kind of balm. He floated beside her, a strange kind of contentment and peace settling into his bones. A calm silence filled the air, too comfortable to shatter. He felt her presence beside him, could easily have reached out and touched her, started something with both of them in such flimsy clothes, but in the water, her normally dramatic syrupy smell was hidden, and he wondered if this what it was like to have a bird for a friend. He kind of liked it.

"Hey, Draco?" She asked after a while just floating.

"Yeah?" He answered in a lazy drawl, too content for anything else.

"Thanks."

Hermione

As the sun started to go down, she and Draco made their way to the shallower part of the pool, pulling themselves up over the edge. It was a little more work to retrieve their clothes, having to trudge about the steep hill that Hermione never slipped down whatever Draco may say. Soon enough, they were making their way back to the manor, only a little damp from their dip. As they entered the garden, Hermione was hit with this overwhelming sense that something important need to be said. When she was unable to figure out what that could possibly be, she defaulted to duty.

"Take it easy on Astoria tomorrow at the party will you?" Hermione asked, well aware that she was stepping into dangerous ground that neither of them had touched before.

"There's a party tomorrow?" Draco asked, stiffening with surprise. Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked up at the darkening sky, pleading whatever greater power there was to keep

her sane. Astoria had been prepping for this party for weeks, she wanted to prove that she would be the perfect Malfoy hostess down the line, and the person she was trying to impress had no idea it was even coming.

"To celebrate your aunt and uncle's visit? All of the wizarding elite is invited, am I ringing any bells?" She teased as they made their way through the garden.

"Ah yes, Bella, I tend to block anything involving my aunt." Draco shuddered visibly, and Hermione studied him with surprise. Every source she could find cited Bellatrix as the perfect pureblood wife. Sister to Narcissa, she came from the highly prestigious Black line, married a Lestrange, and was by all accounts a sophisticated and highly respectable woman.

"Why?" Hermione asked in disbelief, Draco raised an eyebrow and just shook his head as they reentered his room.

"I hope you never have to find out."

Visitors and Interruptions

Chapter Summary

Depictions of Abuse in final scene, see chapter notes at the end if you are unsure if you should read it or not.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Hermione

The Manor's warmth felt like stepping into a warm bath. Draco's quiet sitting room greeted her in the darkness. No lamps had been lit in their absence and the sun had sank enough during their walk over that the moon was quickly becoming the only source of light. There was a tension in the room; her skin felt tight as she watched him carefully. He moved fluidly and now that she had seen his exquisitely defined muscles she had no reason to doubt the strength that shimmered beneath every movement.

The air against her damp shoulders was cool as her wet hair soaked through the fabric, but she felt soft and natural from the pond, stripped of oils and perfumes. Draco walked to the bar, pouring warm amber firewhiskey into a glass. She watched his cool deliberate movements, wondering for a moment what kind of lover he'd be. She knew what his member felt like, pulsing against her hand but would he be tender and considerate, as he had shown in his gentle touches to her, or would he be as cool and calculated as he was in public? Would he unravel his lover with calm control or would he lose himself to passion with frantic caresses? Would he be rough or oh so careful? Would it feel like melting, a slow simmer like magma, or fire, sudden and all encompassing?

The soft thunk of the glass bottle against thick mahogany snapped her out of her curious thoughts as color rushed to her cheeks. Draco smirk, a knowing look that she didn't appreciate in the slightest, as he sipped from his glass. Fire flamed inside of her, though this particular flame was from an entirely different source. She closed the distance between them in a few short strides, jabbing him in the chest with a series of sharp pokes to make herself clear.

"You know Draco Malfoy for all you arrogance, you really aren't much of a teacher." She snapped, suddenly enraged with his insistence of acting like he knew everything, he knew every thought in her head, every emotion she felt, and every desire she tried desperately to hide.

"And why would you say that?" He asked with a chuckle, clearly amused with her attempts to intimidate him. She had to admit that she made kind of a humorous image. She wasn't particularly tall, in fact this close it was obvious that she only came to about his shoulder, and he was slouching. She was a songbird, a tiny blue jay, squawking at an eagle. They might share some similarities, but they were not the same species. But this blue jay bites.

"I came here for a lesson and instead you had me lazing about in a pond, what do you have to say about this terrible lapse in work ethic?" She taunted, raising one eyebrow to challenge him. He smiled, a soft, easy thing, totally unbothered by her accusations. His hands slid onto her hips, a startling heat where she hadn't been expecting it. His eyes were molten silver in this light, and she found herself caught in them before she had even noticed she was staring, but now she didn't want

to break the spell.

"I didn't think you minded." He breathed as he pulled her even closer to him. She was hyper aware of the thin, crackling space between them. She could feel the heat of his body brushing against her breasts and thought she might just explode if they broke that gap, that tiny, barely there space between them. The perfect kind of chill fluttered in between her shoulder blades as every fiber of her being told her to lean into him. She stared up into his swirling silver eyes, like a lake bathed in moonlight, as they stared back at her with equal reverence. The hands on her hips shifted, splaying across her lower back and she gasped instinctively, a sharp intake of breath that couldn't be helped even as she breathed in his rich scent, feeling dizzy with it.

"I have to disagree, I am a proper lady you know." She chastised, the words falling out of her mouth without her conscious thought. The majority of her brain was still alight with the tension their proximity was causing.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are no lady." He argued, a smirk on his face as he leaned closer, so the barest breadth of space separated their mouths. Her eyes slipped closed and a woozy, entirely unlady like part of her brain rejoiced even as she rejected it.

"Then what am I?" She breathed out, forcing her eyes open. He grinned, and she melted into him, pressed lightly into his warmth as she felt his strong, firm body against her fragile one.

"Something so much better." He answered, his fingers brushed across her cheek as he moved forward, closing the distance between their lips. For the tiniest moment of time she felt Draco's soft, sure mouth against hers, and then the door slammed open with a crash.

The pair jumped, flying away from each other. The bottle crashed and shattered as Draco knocked into it and Hermione tipped over the coffee table, sending it and its contents clattering against the hardwood floor.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" An entirely nonplused Blaise Zabini asked from the doorway. Hermione flushed, sending a panicked look at a very pale Draco and then sprinted out of the door. She had never crossed a castle in quite that short a time period before.

...

Hermione

The next morning Hermione was determined to turn over a new leaf. Minerva McGonagall did not let beautiful blond boys distract her from her job. If Hermione had any intention of being half the witch Minerva was, she could not let herself be distracted. She was crossing the hall, bringing Astoria's breakfast back to the kitchen, the poor girl was too anxious to eat it, when she ran into someone she was sure would become her role model very soon.

Bellatrix Lestrange dominated the space she walked in. She was severe, her chin tilted up rigidly as her heels clicked decisively on tile. The black gown she wore was made of only the finest fabrics, though it cared nothing for the trends that would prohibit its color. Her hair was wild and untamed, a similar texture to Hermione's when she allowed it to flow freely. Oh how she wished she could do that.

Bellatrix didn't just part crowds, she disappeared them. The world raced to get out of Bellatrix's way. She impressed Hermione in just the few glimpses she caught that morning. She remained in awe even after the woman left. She wanted that; she wanted that degree of respect afforded to her, she wanted that control, she wanted that power. Hermione had spent her whole life shoved to the side and trampled she would give anything to be half as strong as Bellatrix was. It wasn't easy

being a witch in their world, but Bellatrix clearly chose her own path. Merlin, could anyone be more worthy of respect?

….

Draco

Aunt Bella was back, and she was just as menacing as always. In the twenty minutes that they had interacted since her arrival she had critiqued his hair, his shirt, his taste in fire whiskey, and his honor. Oh how wonderful is family?

His mother was more frayed than usual. Bella didn't like his father and his mother didn't like his uncle. Draco personally thought the cold, terrifying beta, Rudolphus, was the worse pick overall but his alpha aunt would hear none of it. At the moment, she was terrifying house elves as they scurried to get her rooms to precisely her liking (Bella and Rudulphus hadn't shared a room in years). Draco was making it his mission to avoid Bellatrix at all cost, and for that matter to not think about any omegas. None. At all. No omega thoughts. Even though his goddamn room still smelled like cherries. Not that cherries signified anything to him. Because they couldn't. Because he was not thinking about omegas.

What he was thinking of was how to skin Blaise Zabini alive, because he clearly deserved it. He deserved to be roasted over a pit, for reasons that Draco was not allowing himself to think about.

Thankfully, on the plus side, the ball for Bellatrix meant that he was permitted to skip any sort of interaction with Astoria until that night.

The ginger waiter scurried by him, carrying a tray towards Bellatrix's rooms, which reminded him of a very important distraction which he should most definitely embark on, right now. He needed to defend his reputation and the best way to do that was to get some plain and simple revenge. Unfortunately he'd have to enlist some help, and that meant that the pit would have to be postponed. Probably for the best, he was sure the smell would be horrid, among the other complications.

…

Hermione

Hermione was wrong, very wrong. She had escorted Astoria to the ball, leaving her at the door after some last minute prep and then had turned to go catch a few extra hours of sleep when she made a mistake. The right hallway was the slower way back to her rooms, less direct, but also more secluded, she wouldn't have to keep her head down or worry about running into Malfoy. The left hallway was the easier and faster route, and the one she so foolishly chose.

She was in a hurry, eager to get the most sleep that she could squeeze in, and hadn't been paying attention. She noticed the noble couple from a distance and skirted to the side and kept her head down so she could continue on her way in peace. Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted for the way the woman was talking, which apparently had included vivid hand gestures because with a swing of her arms she smacked Hermione firmly across the cheek. Hermione jumped, head snapping up as she made accidental eye contract with the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch was livid, and a nasty, malicious rage was flashing in her eyes.

"Are you not going to apologize?" Bellatrix demanded, each word slow and cruel. Hermione gaped. All of the power, the self assurance that Hermione had witnessed earlier had been replaced with pure madness.

"Apologize?" She asked in shock, her cheek still smarting.

"You walked into my hand, you blithering idiot!" She shrieked, even as her husband watched without emotion. Hermione looked around, expecting someone, anyone to overhear and defend her, this was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry." She spat out, struggling to even pretend to sound sincere. There were rings on that hand, she was pretty sure she was bleeding. She was rewarded for her efforts with another sharp slap, this one deliberate.

"You will address me properly, you…" Bellatrix struggled for the right word but her eyes lit up as she was the markers on Hermione's wrist, both of them. "Well, not much is lower than an omega slave." Hermione flinched back at the hate in her tone. "But a disgusting, moronic, worthless omega slave who can't be bothered to learn her place certainly earns the title." Bellatrix took out her wand and Hermione scurried back, wanting to run but finding herself frozen in fear.

"Kneel." Bellatrix snapped, and Hermione dropped to her knees, slamming them of the hard stone. The wand was directed right between her eyes as she trembled in fear. She was certain of it, in that moment, she would die. She would die at seventeen, never having loved, never having even lived really, and there was nothing she could do about it. "If the Crown wasn't monitoring it I'd crucio you right now, for hours until your throat bled and you lost your mind from screaming." Hermione shook, never having even considered that her death would be anything other than a simple killing curse ending her in an instant. "Unfortunately, Cissy's expecting me, so I'll have to keep this short and sweet. " Bellatrix flicked her wand and a terrible pain spread across Hermione's neck, the skin tightened and flared, the pain spreading like a burn. A second movement caused the pain to lash against her cheek. Another flick preceded a similar sensation on her arm; this time she could see the painful welt.

"Get up!" Bellatrix snapped and Hermione struggled to ignore the pain long enough to get to her feet. The older woman grabbed her chin, sharp nails and harsh fingers digging down into the back. "If I ever see your putrid face again it will be far worse than the marks you're sporting now." Hermione nodded as well as she could, too scared to open her mouth. Bellatrix finally released her, turning away with a swish of the black gown that Hermione had admired, her husband in tow. She felt sick.

Chapter End Notes

Hermione accidentally bumps into Bellatrix. Bellatrix hits her and hexes her, shouting insults before she moves on.

Ambushes and Aftermath

Draco

Nothing happened in their lives without planning it, without careful, deliberate action. Their opportunity came during the welcoming ball. The ball that Bellatrix and Rudolphus were very helpfully late for.

Blaise had suggested castration or even calling off the engagement but Draco was not quite there yet. Sure he wasn't happy that someone had dared to step where his claim was or that that someone was a Weasley, the Shooting Star to the Malfoy's Firebolt in terms of prestige, but, and this was difficult to explain to Blaise, he couldn't really care less about the offense itself. Maybe he was still coming down from Omega hormones, maybe Hermione was simply making him nicer by her proximity, maybe it was just the fact that Astoria was the most annoying witch he had ever had the displeasure of interacting with, but he actually didn't care about someone making moves. He wasn't actually possessive of her, just his image. If people thought they could stomp all over Draco's claims, if his word didn't mean anything anymore, well it was too disastrous to contemplate.

The point being, Draco thought as he sipped from his glass, just water as he needed to focus tonight, Weasley had to be scared, and publicly so, not destroyed. The principle was what was important here.

Draco could remember that, the issue was if Blaise could. He had better if he wanted Draco to forget about his habit for interrupting.

Draco glanced at his counterpart, his dark skin a rich counterpart to the emerald green robes he donned. Beside him, Draco knew they contrasted obviously. Draco's coloring was fair, bordering on pasty, which was never clearer than when he stood beside the other lord. Draco knew little of envy, having had most everything he wanted since his birth, but he was very envious of Blaise's superior height and build. Draco was for lack of a better word, scrawny by comparison, the far less intimidating one of the pair. It was good they had the balance that they had. They'd need it.

With a slight nod, Blaise set out across the room, meandering towards where the poor, unsuspecting ginger stood, serving drinks to some of the ladies Draco was no longer allowed to charm. Draco took the opposite route, hugging the walls to stay in the shadows before Astoria spotted him. Astoria was in a green satin ensemble, carefully schmoozing the people around her. She was a noblewoman, that was for sure. His mother's approving gaze seemed to agree.

This had to be done at just the right moment, calm enough that the inevitable gossip would spread the word that Draco Malfoy was not slipping, but busy enough that it wouldn't make a scene. It would require the kind of precision strike that only years of friendship could facilitate. Blaise arrived first, standing quietly in the background while Weasley wandered in his direction. The ladies moved off, Blaise stepped closer to Weasley from behind, moving with ease just as Draco arrived.

"You're watching her." Blaise announced, and indeed the other man was staring in Astoria's direction. The waiter jumped about three feet, narrowly avoiding spilling his tray all over the three of them.

"What?" He blurted, turning red to the tip of his ears at being discovered. "I mean, I'm sorry, sir?"

"You're watching Astoria, have been for a while now." Blaise accused as Draco watched silently.

"I assure you, I would never…" The waiter stuttered, stumbling over his words and glancing anxiously in between the two lords. It kind of felt like being a pair of sharks circling a seal, in other words, a lot fun.

"I know you wouldn't do anything, you're just not subtle. Wouldn't want her fiancé to notice or anything, that could be awkward, hear the guys a dick." Blaise offered, his tone dripping with false camaraderie before he slinked away into the crowd of mingling dinner goers, his job was done.

"I'm not going to kill you." Draco offered generously, even though it only made the ginger blush brighter, ungrateful little tosser.

"Thank you, I promise I won't even look at her anymore." The waiter vowed, fear obvious in his expression.

"Course not, wouldn't want your filthy Weasley eyes contaminating my wife, now would we?" He snarled, and there was the briefest hint of defiance in the waiters expression. Draco tilted his head, appraising the other man, and slowly and pointedly drew his wand.

"No sir." Weasley answered, his hands clenched on the tray of champagne but he flicked his eyes down, staying deliberately remorseful. Draco appreciated it and tucked away his wand. It was unseemly to start a duel at a party after all.

"Then we have an understanding." He announced, smiling with deliberate falseness as he drained his glass before placing it on the tray. A hush fell over the crowd as all eyes turned to the main doors of the ballroom, ornate dramatic things that were much larger than strictly necessary. "Now you'll have to excuse me, I do believe my aunt has arrived."

Hermione

Harsh breaths burned her lungs as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking as her body trembled, flaring with adrenaline. Inside, she was numb, blank, unfeeling, uncomprehending of anything but the pain and her body's call of panic. It was a struggle to stand, her legs felt weak beneath her, but she knew she had to move, to get out of here because they could come back. It felt simultaneously like there was no way that could have actually just happened and like it was doomed to repeat and she would never escape it. Her body felt raw, over sensitized and terrified. Her cheek stung as the salt from her tears irritated them, not that she could help it. Her neck seared each time she adjust her head even the slightest bit, and her arm throbbed. She needed help.

…

It felt like she had completed a herculean task as she arrived at the Malfoy stable, but it was only when she reached the first row of stalls that she realized that she had no idea how to navigate this stable. This wasn't home. She hadn't grown up here, and she had no idea how to find what she needed.

She was curled into a ball before she realized that it was happening, her breathing was sharp, labored and a tiny bit of her remaining intellectual side realized that she was probably having a panic attack, which shouldn't come entirely unexpected. She felt like she was dying, like she'd fall to the floor and never get up.

"Help" She whimpered, low in the back of her throat, incapable of more speech. "Help." She begged, tears pouring down her face now. She couldn't breathe. She needed to breathe. She needed to...

…

"Mione! I'm here okay? Look at me, c'mon open your eyes. Shit, Hermione, I'm sorry okay, I'm so sorry. Wake up." The final command yanked her out of the welcoming darkness, and her panic hit just as strong her whole body resumed shaking. She stared up at a familiar face but found herself incapable of recognizing it. "Breathe, okay, take deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth." The face ordered, and her body responded mechanically, even though she couldn't stop shaking. It was as if a current was flowing through her and it was starting to hurt, she needed the pain to stop. "You're okay, just keep breathing, I'm going to try to calm you down, I'm so sorry." The boy murmured, his hand pushing her hair out of her face, careful to avoid the burning spot. His hand moved to her neck and traced along the top of her spine. Her body relaxed fully, each muscle slumping into a pliant state. Her mind cleared quickly, and for a brief moment she could focus, then she slipped into an exhausted, overwhelming peace. Everything felt syrupy, slower compared to the panicky speed from before. She was on the other side of the spectrum now. The hand moved off of her neck and her next breath smelled strongly of apples. Someone important smelled like apples.

"I'm going to try to heal these, okay? They'll stop hurting really soon." A nice voice said, but they were worried. Why were they worried? She didn't feel any pain, she was too relaxed. Suddenly, it felt like an ice cube was being dragged against her cheek, it was cold, but she felt so warm. She wondered why she didn't feel it drip. Her face just felt sticky with residue. Had she been crying? The ice cube moved to her neck and that didn't feel good. The syrupy feeling was leaving. Her eyes were starting to focus; she didn't like it.

"Shh, you're okay, I promise." The nice voice reminded her. She relaxed a little as the cold moved to her arm; and was there a bright red spot on her inner forearm? that wasn't right. Her sluggish brain struggled to process what was happening, and then she came up. It was like surfacing from the pond, retreating from the quiet peace of below to the tumultuous surface. Harry's concerned face greeted her and she sat up quickly before the jolt of dizziness forced her to lean back against the stall door behind her.

"Please tell me you washed this floor recently." She joked halfheartedly. Harry was not amused.

"What happened to you?" He demanded, the fear apparent in his eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." She answered, Harry responded with a quirked eyebrow. "She's not who we thought she was."

"She did this to you?" Harry demanded. Hermione stiffened, she knew that he wasn't mad at her, but the anger on his face didn't feel good. He noticed, softening his tone. "Why?" She shrugged, not knowing the answer herself. "We have to tell someone!" Harry announced jumping to his feet. She didn't follow.

"Why?" She asked. She was just so tired.

"Because she can't get away with this!" Harry snapped. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"She already has Harry. She did it so casually, I'm not the first." Hermione corrected, a fresh wave of despair hitting her as she realized just how true her own words were. Harry was still in denial.

"She'll pay for this, Hermione!" He fumed, shouting into the stable. A few horses whinnied in distress, not liking such emotions for their primary caretaker.

"That will never happen," She shook her banded wrist at him, "I'm not even human to them. They're not the Greengrasses, and she's his aunt. Of course she's getting away with it." Harry

shook his head, but sat back down on the ground in defeat. He knew she was right, even if he wouldn't admit it. This was her fate, their fate. They were just playthings, mild entertainments to bring out when their betters were bored, and that would never change.

Parties and the Morning After

Draco

Draco loved power. He always had and he doubted that that would ever change, whatever his recent decisions about morality were, the chess game of politics was the greatest rush, and balls were the perfect place to practice.

Dancing with Astoria was like cards, a healthy blend of bluffing and a poker face. The dance was all the rage and France at the moment and it involved a complicated series of steps and hand gestures. Astoria knew every moment, being the perfect little pure blood that she was. Draco could wing it with confidence. Blaise didn't give a shit and did whatever he felt like doing anyways. Daphne was exacting in each of her movements, as well as the curt words and sweeping glances she exchanged with most of the room. Daphne was plotting, that much Draco could tell from a mile away, even if Blaise was choosing to ignore it.

The music ended and the room paused to applaud the band. Astoria smiled at him, taking his arm. Her mouth was moving, she was probably speaking. It was a pretty mouth he could admit, even he didn't exactly care for her. She had painted it a dark red to compliment her green, lace gown. A sharp throat clearing from behind him caught there attention and they spun as a pair to face his uncle.

"Young Lord Malfoy, how wonderful to see you again." Rodolphus simpered. He was afraid of Draco's father, many people were. Half of the people here were only here to curry Lucius's favor, because no one wanted his ire.

"Hello Uncle," Draco answered curtly, forcing a false smile.

"What a lovely young lady you have here Draco, you clearly have great taste." He leered and Draco had to put an extreme amount of effort into not hexing him right then and there.

"Thank you, I do but I'm also quite lucky." That was generous, that was a good, nice guy thing to say right? He always felt like he had to prove that he wasn't his uncle whenever Rodolphus showed up.

"Oh yes I'm sure," His uncle responded with zero sincerity, his gaze lingering on Astoria's décolletage, the girl stiffened. "Though you should learn to control your staff. " He finished.

"I'm so sorry my hospitality hasn't been up to your standards." Draco let the venom slip into his tone. That was just rude, the Malfoy household was rigidly disciplined, they had to be. "Not your hospitality, just your omegas, I met this spirited little slave today, you really need to take care of that." Astoria's nails drove into his arm for a moment before she relaxed again. Her face didn't move even though he could sense her panic. He felt some of it himself.

"What exactly would you suggest, this isn't exactly the dark ages any more Uncle." Draco snapped. The Malfoys didn't abuse their slaves. Well, at least Draco and Narcissa didn't. His mother wasn't the type and his governess would've killed him. Lucius was an equal opportunity abuser. Sometimes Draco's back still ached from the curses.

"Well Nott has been developing some wonderful spells, permanent trances, it's quite wonderful to behold." Rodolphus suggested. Draco's blood ran cold, remembering Granger crumpling to the ground in front of him. Lord Nott was a sick, caustic alpha who should never have been allowed anywhere near any omegas. The thought of him trapping them in O Space made his dinner rise to

the back of his throat.

"I'd imagine." He forced out, resisting the urge to storm away.

"So sorry, if you'll excuse me, I must speak to the count before he leaves, he only stays at social functions for so long." Rodolphus announced slipping away into the crowd. Draco turned down to Astoria who was staring at the beta as he slipped away.

"Your uncle is torturing omegas." Astoria breathed her voice cold with fear.

"My uncle is watching and condoning omegas be tortured, he's not capable of the magic behind those kinds of spells." Draco corrected, though that didn't really make it better.

"You know those kinds of spells." Astoria asked, finally looking up at him. There was fear on her face.

"I know many things. I don't condone most of them." Draco explained. It was true, his father made sure he was learned in the dark arts, every part of them, even if he never planned to practice any of them.

"That's my handmaiden he mentioned." Astoria announced, voicing Draco's suspicion. He had hoped there were others; he had hoped that his family hadn't caused her more pain.

"How do you know?" He asked, hoping he could prove her wrong.

"How many spirited omega slaves do you have in your household?" She snapped as a new song began.

"You know this is the most personality you have ever shown in my presence." He pointed out, revealing more than he should, but he needed a bluff or two to keep her here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Astoria gasped, dropping right back to demure and bland in a heartbeat.

"You didn't." He corrected. Maybe if Astoria didn't act like a wet bathmat all the time his life wouldn't suck so bad.

A servant arrived and bowed low. It wasn't one he recognized.

"Yes?" Draco snapped letting his irritation drip into his tone.

"A private message for the lady." He announced, nodding towards Astoria.

"Very well then, I'll join you again later." Draco offered, leaving with ease. He felt no compulsion to be hyper aware of what Astoria did on her own time.

Testing the room with Blaise was like throwing dice. You had to play a lot to succeed and it always helped when you cheated.

"Your fiancée plots more than you do." He announced, sidling over to the other man and grabbing a scotch on the way. "I wouldn't have thought it was possible."

"And your fiancee is dumber than you." Blaise countered. "Miracles do happen."

"She's speaking with lots of solicitors, what do you think she's up to?" Draco asked, and it was true, Daphne had spent almost a third of her time with the extremely wealthy attorneys who were present.

present.

"Probably trying to get out of her contract." Blaise guessed nonchalantly.

"What are you going to do? You need that contract." Draco reminded his friend. As much as they hated each other, it was a mutually beneficial arrangement and with the inevitability of Blaise's mother coming under fire, Blaise needed the protection the Greengrasses were offering.

"I do, but it's iron clad, no loop holes, I checked myself." Blaise assured him with more confidence than he should probably have.

"You better hope so." Draco shot his friend a pointed look and grabbed a scotch from a passing waiter.

"And you better hope your fiancée doesn't learn that your screwing around again." Blaise snapped, clearly at the end of his patience.

"I haven't signed anything yet." Draco reminded him, as if that made it better. Blaise wasn't the only one in denial. If Astoria found out he and Hermione were doing whatever they were doing she wouldn't be happy and she would make his life incredibly painful.

"You need that contract too, fidelity clause or not, your father's scandal would make your life hell if you had to start over with a less traditional family." Blaise stated the obvious.

"I know." Draco snapped, needing more scotch for this conversation.

"The servants are gossiping about that omega that makes your room smell like literal candy, it won't be long before she hears about it." Blaise announced, providing some new information finally. The cherry scent had been such a constant lately he had almost stopped noticing.

"It's not your problem, fuck off." Draco finally barked, not appreciating the reminder.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." His friend shrugged, dropping the matter.

"I won't, now can't we do something pleasant for once?"

"Well, Longbottom is attempting to court Lady Brown." Blaise suggested.

"Too easy." Draco shrugged. They had made Lord Longbottom's life hell in their youth, but it had lost its appeal recently.

"Lady Parkinson is trying to convince that visiting duke that her virtue is intact." Draco snorted.

"Too cruel, didn't you take her virtue?" Draco asked.

"I thought you did?" Blaise rounded on his friend.

"Huh, guess we'll never know." Draco shrugged. Pansy had been his first, an impulsive decision for the both of them. It didn't really matter to him who had her first. He shared fine when no would know about it.

"Old Flitwick is trying to remarry again." The other lord offered.

"Too easy. God Blaise, when did we get so old?" Draco huffed, feeling inexplicably tired.

"Speak for yourself. You'll have to excuse me, I have a trade deal to negotiate with that Indian Merchant, my mother needs a new silk supplier." Blaise nodded as he left, making his way across the room. Draco's weariness didn't leave.

As much as he enjoyed the power plays, there always came a moment when the music was too loud, the colors were too bright and trying so hard got too exhausting. He knew when to walk away.

Hermione

Waking up in a stable loft wasn't exactly new, it was almost as common as waking up in her own room when she was little, but her and Harry's sleepovers had cut off sharply when they presented. The last time she had woken up surrounded in so many alpha hormones Draco Malfoy had been beside her. That morning, taking a deep breath as she sat up on the couch, she realized the difference. Even though she was still being hit with alpha hormones, even though she still felt comforted and secure, she wasn't excited by it, Harry's scent didn't make her feel alive. When they were younger she could admit to a bit of a crush on him, but now… yeah, Harry was just a brother. It was only after she blinked a few more times and rubbed her bleary eyes that she realized that she was alone in the loft.

"Harry?" She called anxiously, gripping the blanket in her lap tightly. Only silence greeted her. The red plaid covers bunched at the bottom of Harry's bed didn't move and no one appeared. She slowly stood, relieved when the stable floor stayed silent below her. It was too early for the stable hands to be at work just yet. That saved her from another embarrassment. As distasteful as she found the prospect of marriage, even she didn't relish the prospect of being accused of being a whore.

She had to get up, as much as she wanted to hide in bed she knew that she had to drag herself out of bed. Because that was her place, that was her reality. It was waking up at horrifyingly early hours of the morning, running around all day being tormented and mocked and broken down by nobles, and then crawling back into bed at a horribly late hour. It sucked and she got to live it.

She heard heavy feet clattering up the stairs, as well as a thick wave of an apple breeze. She flopped back onto the bed.

"I told Astoria you were sick and you were staying in bed today." Harry announced, flopping down beside her. She sighed. "She reacted like she already knew something had happened last night, told me that you should take as much time as you needed and you should 'owl her if you require anything at all.'"

"You shouldn't have done that." She had work today goddamn it. Astoria would need to decompress from the party, they had to plan for her luncheon tomorrow. She was supposed to chaperone Daphne and Blaise's brunch.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." She said honestly. She was exhausted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, a little hesitantly. Harry wasn't good at words.

"No." She said; there was no use dwelling on things that she couldn't change.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He suggested. She knew herself well enough to know that she couldn't afford to dwell.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." He said quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I kill him?" He asked, she stiffened, knowing he wasn't bluffing.

"I thought we weren't talking about it."

"Not him, whatever alpha you've been with lately." Which really didn't clarify anything.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You're less tense and you nose is currently burrowing into my sheets like an addict." He accused. She stiffened, not realizing she was clinging to the alpha pheromones until he said something.

"I'm not addicted." She huffed. She was in control. She knew she was.

"No you're just comfortable… Is he treating you right?" Harry asked tensely.

"It's not like that. He's just helping me be less… affected I guess." Their original arrangement doesn't seem to cover the situation anymore.

"I could've helped you!" Harry pointed out indignantly.

"You've never really affected me like that, even when you first presented." She shrugged, squirming a little at the thought of Harry's hands on her in that way. Even the false, simulated way it was with Draco in the beginning.

"Really? Huh." Harry muttered contemplatively.

"Yeah you were the only one worried." It was true. He panicked when he presented.

"But you've reacted to my commands before?" He pointed out, which was true but kind of beside the point. She had never dropped into O Space with him.

"Yeah, this isn't like that. " She almost felt like she should be laughing, though she couldn't imagine making that sound right now.

"Do I know him?" He asked nervously.

"You've definitely met, but I don't think you've really interacted significantly." She answered carefully. There was no way Harry could ever find out that she was spending so much time with Draco Malfoy.

"Hmmm, so do I need to kill him?" Harry asked again.

"Not at the moment and I can take care of myself." He brushed his fingers over the chafe marks on her wrist pointedly.

"Has it started to wear off yet?" He murmured quietly. He pitied her; she knew.

"It's better, I managed to transfigure a tea cup the other day." She offered, not even believing her own hope.

"That's good." He answered neutral. It wasn't it was pathetic.

"It's frustrating." She snapped. Twelve year olds could transfigure tea cups.

"You're still a great witch Mione, it's obvious, lots of people are effectively squibs when they get a new cuff." Harry reminded her.

"Yeah it's really comforting, everything that I could be if I wasn't property." She sighed, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. There was a few moments of peaceful silence before thunderous steps echoed up the stairs to Harry's loft.

"Oh, Hermione! Ron told me you were sick." Ginny burst in a blur of red hair and gray fabric before perching on the bed at Hermione's side.

"Ron seems to talk a lot about me." Hermione grumbled.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, peering down at the older girl.

"Nothing." Hermione said hurriedly. Ginny froze, and then peered at the boy on Hermione's other side.

"Harry." Ginny said curtly.

"Hey, Ginny. How are you? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages." Harry gushed, happiness in his face.

"fine." Ginny muttered, lying down quickly and tucking herself into Hermione's side. When Ginny was little, she was small for most girls her age and when she and Hermione, as the two servant girls closest in age, would play, Ginny would tire faster and frequently end up asleep on Hermione's shoulder or with her head in her lap.

The room lapsed into a tense awkward silence as Ginny and Harry both stiffened in each other's presence. She knew it couldn't be easy for Ginny to be this close to an alpha this soon after presenting. It made her support all the more significant, if not a little ridiculous.

"I have my own room guys." She reminded them, though the last thing she wanted to do was wander the hallways by herself; she couldn't stay here and the both of them couldn't skip work.

"Not another word, you know my mom thinks of you as a daughter, she told me to come here and take care of you." Ginny announced. Harry shrugged.

"You can stay here as long as you like, I have some work to do but we both know your room is more comfortable than mine." Harry reminded her with a knowing loo before getting out of the bed and trudging down the stairs.

"So, spending nights with Harry now?" Ginny asked, shooting Hermione a mischievous look.

"He slept on the ground. He's like a brother Gin, you know that." Hermione reminded the younger girl who looked a little relieved.

"Speaking of, I have to tell you something." Ginny announced, sitting up because apparently it was serious enough that it required Ginny to be fully awake. Hermione was nervous.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone but it's sort of becoming a thing now." Ginny hedged nervously. Hermione set up suddenly able to focus.

"Spit it out." She ordered; Ginny's ears were pink.

"I hooked up with Blaise Zabini."

Normal, Protection, and Choice

Hermione

"Gin, that's not, that's not good." Hermione sounded like an idiot, and she felt like one. But clearly Ginny was too if she thought hooking up with Blaise Zabini was something to do just casually, as if it was a good idea.

"Actually it was pretty good." Ginny shrugged even though her ears were still red.

"Gin!" Hermione rebuked, Ginny's ears turned redder as she got a little more bashful.

"It was! At least until Malfoy showed up, they really are pigs when they're together." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've heard that." She hadn't exactly forgotten the volume of girls Draco plowed through, literally, in the first few days at the manor.

"It was just something fun, I wanted to explore my omega side and he seemed more than willing." Ginny shrugged, though she couldn't fully meet Hermione's eyes.

"Okay, no judgement." Hermione lied, holding up her hands in truce.

"You're judging." Ginny accused.

"A little bit yeah." Hermione admitted honestly.

"My virtue stayed intact Mione, nothing to worry about." Ginny offered. Which, that wasn't even something that Hermione had started worrying about.

"If it got out you'd be untouchable. Your reputation would be in doubt." Hermione reminded the other girl. Ginny was titled, though it wasn't a large title, and her parents had land, but they didn't have money for a dowry. Ginny's only chance at marriage was wooing a lord who was rich enough that he wouldn't care, and she couldn't do that without her virtue.

"Well it's not going to get out so we're fine." Ginny shrugged.

"If everything's fine, then why are we having this conversation?" The other girl wouldn't have brought it up if she wasn't worried.

"He just doesn't notice me. He doesn't even look at me I'm a person, just a prop." Ginny admitted, she tried to shrug her shoulders but she was so tense that they stopped up close to her ears.

"Oh Gin, did you, do you have feelings for him?" Hermione implored, resting her hand on Ginny's. It wasn't easy, caring for a man who didn't feel the same way.

"No, at least I didn't think I did. I just… why do they get to do this to us? Mione, why do men get to run around treating girls like food scraps while we just have to take it? Why is being female such a terrible thing?" Her eyes watered, and she shook her head in disgust. The misfortune of their births wasn't a secret and their presentations didn't help much.

"I don't know. I don't get it either Gin." Hermione sighed, knowing that there weren't good answers, no matter how much she wanted to give them.

...

Draco

Draco stumbled into breakfast the next morning. His mother had already eaten and was sitting with her hands folded at the right of the table when he entered. She flicked her eyes to him briefly, just enough to send her disdain for his tardiness before she returned to the conversation with her sister. One would think that Bellatrix would look less insane first thing in the morning, that one would be wrong. Bellatrix played with her wand with one hand while eating from the tip of her knife with the other. His mother looked like she was going to have an aneurism with every bite her sister took, but she wouldn't dare say something about the poor manners.

"Draco! Come sit beside me, I was just discussing with your mother how much I enjoyed that welcome party you threw me last night." The woman gestured with her wand. It seemed very likely to him that there was a large chance she was going to set something on fire with that.

"All the best for my lovely aunt." Draco answered with a smile taking the seat next to her.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early, I'd expect you to be recovering this morning." She mused, sipping from a glass that was probably champagne. Merlin, she was nuts.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a reformed man now, pending engagement and all." Draco joked, his mother cleared her throat, leaving the table quietly. Of course she'd leave him alone with this psycho.

"People like us don't reform Draco. We merely do our dastardly acts as a team now." His aunt teased conspiratorially.

"Is that how it is?" He asked. His impression was that the Bellatrix he knew was tamed in comparison to her youth, as terrifying as that thought was.

"Of course, just last night Rodolphus and I had quite a lot of fun together." She laughed, biting into the sausage on the tip of her knife.

"About that, I'm sorry our staff wasn't up to your standards." he started carefully, everything with Bellatrix was about testing the waters and being ready to jump out at the first sign of a shark.

"Yes those omegas really need to learn their place." Bellatrix informed him, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

"May I ask what she looked like, so I can resolve this issue?" He lied through his teeth.

"Bushy brown hair, slave band, sickly." Bellatrix mused. "She should have a lovely red welt across her face this morning." Draco felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Fuck. He never would've thought that she had actually hurt…

"I suspected as much. I understand your feeling Bellatrix, but in the future I'd ask that you report any such issue to me before partaking in any disciplinary action." He answered calmly, trying to sound stern but courteous. The last thing anyone needed was a pissed off Bellatrix.

"Why?" She laughed incredulously.

"This particular omega is under my protection." He answered a little more sternly. Hermione would be so livid with him right now, but he didn't give a shit. No matter what she said about handling herself; they had... something. He wouldn't let his aunt get away with this anymore.

"How on earth was I supposed to know the bitch meant anything, she's just a slave Draco." Bellatrix chuckled, and her expression was painfully patronizing.

"All the same." His stomach twisted. The night before he hadn't realized how targeted their interaction was. He had to check on her.

"You should mark her if you're going to be so protective." Bellatrix suggested with a twisted smirk. She wasn't wrong. He liked the idea of marking Hermione. There was a spell that Alpha Omega pairs often used; it inked the alphas seal onto a spot on the omegas body, most often then neck or collar bone, but it was serious, indicative of an engagement or long term affair. Others used it as an ownership brand. He wasn't allowed to want that from Hermione. Not that she would ever want it after this.

"Thank you for your advice; I will take it under consideration." He muttered, pushing aside his untouched plate and leaving the room. He needed to find her.

…

Draco was exhausted. He had sent his most trusted servants to try and find Granger, but she was missing. She hadn't reported to work that day, some stable boy had told Astoria that she was sick. He had a feeling it was much worse than that. He was anxiously pacing in the garden, his favorite place, where he calmed down, but it wasn't helping. He was going insane. He stormed into the garden, ignore the paths, and succeed in catching his foot and face planting into the grass. His day was just great.

…

Hermione

She had left Harry's shortly after Ginny had fallen asleep after lunch, totally unable to stay there any longer. It was suffocating. She just needed to feel normal again, to find normal again.

And that started with going back to work. She had already missed the luncheon with Narcissa, but that could be remedied with a good debrief. Astoria was in tears when Hermione opened the door to her room. Makeup smeared down her face in heavy, dark tracks. Hermione stopped dead in the doorway.

"Astoria, what's wrong?" She asked, flying to the other girls side. Astoria was in bed, tightly bundled in her thick blankets.

"Draco is having an affair." She whimpered, burying her face in the blankets.

"What?" Hermione could barely breath as her heart rate thundered in her ears. She sat down beside the other girl nervously.

"There's someone else, a servant told me at the ball." Astoria explained.

"Tori, your engagements not official just yet." Hermione reminded her. Technically no one had done anything wrong. A half second kiss didn't count for anything and if there was someone else, well that was his business.

"It might as well be! That's why I asked mother to insert the fidelity clause." Astoria snapped.

"The what?" Hermione demanded. This was news; this was definitely news.

"It's actually very progressive you'd be proud, he faces the same penalty that I would if he

commits adultery." A brief flash of happiness flickered in Astoria's eyes.

"What? That's crazy!" Hermione blurted.

"Mione what's wrong with you? Aren't you always telling me to stand up for myself?" Astoria demanded, sitting up.

"Yes, yes of course." She amended. Bad Hermione, she should totally be supportive of this, but… "But why would they agree to that? It's unheard of for lords to not take mistresses."

"We raised the dowry, plus the Malfoy's really want to marry into the sacred twenty eight and I'm the last available maiden." Astoria shrugged.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, whatever's going on, if there is something going on, it'll be over soon." Hermione assured her.

"It's humiliating; I better not find out who she is, I swear Mione, I could destroy her." Astoria hissed her hands clenching into fists. That was new, slightly insane, and new.

"That's not, that's not like you Tori." Hermione murmured.

"I've always been in my sister's shadow, I've always been the dumb one, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of feeling so dumb all the time. I won't be made to look foolish." She resolved, slipping out of bed and heading to her vanity. "I am smart you know that right? Not smart the way you and Daphne are but I'm smart. People think I'm smart." Astoria declared, inspecting her face in the mirror. She rubbed away an imaginary speck of dirt and examined her features at different angles.

"Of course you're smart, everyone with eyes can see that, but you're a lot of other things too. You're mad right now, but you're still a good person." Hermione implored, coming to stand beside the other girl. Astoria didn't take her eyes away from her reflection.

"Maybe I don't want to be good anymore." She mused, shaking her head. Hermione had no idea what to say, but it was for the better, because Astoria continued. "I'd like to be alone. I'll send someone if I need you." Hermione nodded, the dismissal stinging a little as she slipped out of the room, grabbing a book on the way.

...

The breeze was cool as the sun slipped below the tree line, and Hermione was acutely aware of the world around her as she read. She felt the damp grass moistening the fabric of her dress, she smelled the hints of gardenia and jasmine in the air. She heard tinkling laughter from one of the balconies in the distance. It was beautiful and soft and almost like something out of a poem. It was meant for someone dainty and elegant. It was so utterly at odds with how she felt. She didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to sleep and stay asleep and not move and stop feeling so unsafe all of the time. That was the real problem, yes Bellatrix took Hermione's pride, she took her dignity, but more importantly, she took her security, her sense of safety, her ability to walk down a hallway and feel okay about her life. She just wanted to go home, wherever that may be. She just felt wrong, at her core, it felt wrong. Soft rustles of leaves alerted her to the newcomer's arrival, and when she glanced up she was unsurprised to see him. His aristocratic features were carefully arranged to be neutral, but the look in his eyes made it clear long before he spoke. She sighed, adjusting the book in her lap as she pulled up her knees into her chest. He sat down beside her, his body warmth a gentle presence beside her. She didn't want gentle. She didn't want anything.

"I'm sorry." He told her, his voice just above a whisper.

"We'll be seen. You should leave." She snapped. He didn't shift even an inch away.

"It's too late, no self-respecting noble sweats outside when they can do otherwise." He argued. She huffed in annoyance, she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"You didn't do anything." She snapped. Her whole body felt too big, too long, too present. She wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

"Not this time." He answered with more guilt than she was willing to deal with it.

"We were children Draco." She sighed. It all seemed so ridiculous. He was just a boy. A stupid boy. He didn't hurt her. He humiliated her but she knew that it could've been much worse.

"I was a monster." He whispered. That was the last straw.

"It doesn't matter, okay!" She shouted, bounding to her feet in anger.

"What do you mean of course it matters! It matters that it was my aunt and it matters that my uncle let it happen and it matters that it happened on my watch, in my house and I couldn't keep you safe!" He answered, rising immediately and stepping into her space.

"It's not your job to keep me safe! It's not anyone's job! I'm a slave Draco! I'm no more important than a vase or a useful tool. I'm dispensable, your job is to use me and cast me aside when you get bored." She hissed, venting the toxic frustration that was shooting through her veins.

"I wouldn't do that." He snapped in his own defense.

"Yes you would," She rolled her eyes, sure of it, "because you're a noble and an alpha and everything has been yours to destroy at will since you were in nappies."

"I'm not the person you're describing." He argued, but she didn't believe it. She couldn't. It would hurt too much.

"Really, prove it, Draco!" She snapped, turning away from him. His snatched her arm, pulling him back to her.

"The hands cupping her face were unexpected, as was the overwhelming emotions swirling in Draco's silver eyes. He held her with more care than she had ever experienced from anyone else. She breathed in sharply, just before his mouth lowered to hers. It was desperate and clashing and angry and loaded with tension and everything that a first kiss shouldn't be. She kissed him back without control, without restraint, their lips moving in tandem in an addicting push pull. Every sense cheered, alight with sensation. He smelled like heaven and his strong hands moved to her hips, holding her firmly against his body. She was lost the moment it began, completely subject to him. Warmth flooded into her, and the cool breeze didn't seem to touch her skin anymore. She trembled, overwhelmed as every fiber of her being seemed to sing with joy. When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, it felt like she had run a mile. Her whole being hummed with joy, it was as if her very soul was trilling with glee. Then her mind returned.

"This can never happen again." She hissed, batting his hands away when he reached for, until one hand settled on her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"No one will ever know." He promised, lifting her chin with care. She looked at his face and she wanted it, she wanted it so badly. She could imagine it, the bliss she'd feel, but it felt so wrong, like something she wasn't entitled to, like something she didn't deserve. It wasn't hers. "Do you want this? Do you want me?" He asked, tenderness in his eyes. She felt everything from the last twenty four hours hit her like a tank. She blinked away the tears stinging in her eyes and froze. The moment stretched, too long, too far, and then it snapped. He shook his head.

"Well then, I guess that's an answer in itself." He shook his head, releasing her and turning away to leave.

"Wait!" He paused, his whole form taut as he turned to face her, his face a mask. "Oh, fuck it," She breathed, mostly to her self and then she bounded forward, colliding into him. Her caught her, his hands on her hips as he lifted her into the air, spinning the pair as they both laughed. He put her down slowly, a genuine smile lighting up his face as her watched her expression.

"I want you. I want to give this a try." She answered, and her stomach swooped with nerves, no matter how certain she felt, she knew it was all going to hell from here.

Comfort, Peace, and Good Times

Hermione

"Stay with me." He pleaded. She laughed, and it felt surreal as he pulled her down beside him. There was a brief moment when she felt that tense bubble of space between them, but then he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"This is going to be a shit show, you know that right?" She asked him. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course."

...

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. It was ridiculous. She was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. There were butterflies in her stomach and her body hummed with energy. The other slaves regarded her with the same blank eyed stare as always but she was grinning. The night before had ended with slow kisses in the darkness outside her room as he had walked her back. It had all been surreal and sweet and perfect. She was dizzy with it.

She donned a simple dress from her trunk, and even the rough fabric felt better on her skin than usual. She made her way to Astoria's room before dawn, stubbornly ignoring the chill arching down the back of her neck. She wasn't going to worry about things that she couldn't change and that included Bellatrix.

Her knock was greeted with a sleepy order from inside. She pushed open the door to the sight of a very tired Astoria spread eagle on her bed with her face buried in the pillows.

"Morning…" Hermione chuckled. Astoria groaned, the sound muffled by the mounds of fabric she was buried in.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Astoria huffed without lifting her face.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Hermione assured her, removing a few gowns and draping them over a chair for Astoria's perusal.

"I must have seemed crazy last night." Astoria announced sitting up slowly as she buried her head in her hands. "I was just so jealous." Hermione's blood ran cooler as she turned away, careful to hide her face.

"That's normal." She reminded the other girl. There were plenty of ladies who would've banished any woman who had spoken to Draco in the last three months upon hearing such a rumor. No one liked competition.

"Is it so wrong that I want someone to love me?" Astoria sighed, slipping out of bed and heading to her pile of dresses.

"No, of course not." Hermione assured her, quickly whipping together the potion Astoria needed for her hair.

"You have to help me Mione, help keep him focused." Astoria announced, lifting a cobalt blue gown in the process.

"Of course." Hermione promised. This was going to suck really really hard. She hurried to the other girl's side, putting the gown aside as she tightened her corset and adjusted her stockings. Astoria moved pliantly, allowing the other girl to arrange her limbs as she pulled the gown down over her head. There was a mess of laces in the back that Hermione had to separate individually before finally tightening them properly. Astoria's waist looked microscopic, and the deep v neckline accented her décolletage to a point of prominence. "Are you sure about this one Astoria? Aren't you just having tea?"

"Yes and that has gone so well in the past, hasn't it?" Astoria rolled her eyes and chuckled caustically. "Maybe if he's focused on my breasts he won't be listening when I inevitably put my foot in my mouth."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"It's just that mother and Narcissa make me so nervous. Daphne has it so easy with you chaperoning her dates." Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Poor Daphne, there was nothing to even chaperone; they didn't speak. "That's it!" Astoria squealed. Hermione jumped, unsure what was going on. Astoria rushed to her makeup vanity, applying lip rouge with renewed vigor. "You have to be my new chaperone. It will all be so much more comfortable with just you, me and Draco, don't you think?"

"So comfortable." Hermione answered, biting the inside of her cheek to avoid bursting into laughter or tears. Astoria beamed.

…

Draco

Draco was pissed. He considered himself to be a very levelheaded, flexible guy. Okay, he didn't actually mean that, but that's what made this so much worse. It's not like Hermione was under any delusion that he would take this well. Astoria had materialized outside to meet him for tea, and trailing behind her like a good little chaperone was Hermione, his well, his something that should never be in the same room as his soon to be fiancée. It was sufficient to say that he lost his poker face in that moment.

"Darling what's wrong?" Astoria simpered, resting her gloved hand on his arm.

"I'm just astounded by your beauty of course. As always, you take my breath away." Draco lied deftly, tucking away his surprise quickly. He carefully avoided looking at Granger as she sat down, a little away from their table. Draco pulled out Astoria's seat and she lowered herself gracefully onto the metal.

He hated this table, the moment he could he was melting this table with a violent incendio and enjoying every moment of it.

Hermione took out a book, a fucking book, and started reading, relaxed as anything, as if there was nothing weird or uncomfortable going on right now, at all.

"How are you?" Astoria asked sipping her tea. The moment she even looked like she might sneeze he was slapping it out of her hand.

"Fine." He answered curtly, shoving a biscuit into his mouth. Hermione's eyes peered up at him over the pages over what must be a truly fascinating volume and narrowed pointedly. "Better now that I have such lovely company." Why she really got him whipped quickly, didn't she? Astoria leaned forward, and wow that was a lot of boobs. Way more boobs than he thought she had

yesterday, but who's to complain. He had probably been staring for too long when Hermione sneezed violently. Astoria flinched, sitting up and when he snuck a peek at Hermione she was smirking behind that book. Well then.

"I hate to be so direct Draco but I must ask, I know so little about your family's business, you must understand my curiosity in the face of all this splendor." She gestured airily to her surroundings. He smiled tightly.

"I would never want to bore you with such dull matters my dear." He answered tightly. The Malfoy business was intentionally discrete. He frankly didn't know enough about it. His father managed most of their affairs. He only knew enough to study heavily redacted reports and cut very vague costs.

"I highly doubt anything about you is boring." She murmured, she peered at him from beneath her thick lashes, showing very dramatic blue eyes. He swallowed tightly.

"It's just simple business. My family owns a variety of land holdings that we rent to peasants who farm the lands and pay us a portion of their harvest. That and some very dull investments." He explained, letting his boredom with her drip into his tone. Astoria nodded simply.

"I would like to help you in any way I can once we're wed Draco, I hope you understand that." She smiled, sipping from her cup again.

"Of course." He answered, faking a smile. He could feel the tension radiating off of Hermione's body, and the slight hint of anxiety, punctuated by the shift In her scent, making her normal black cherry smell sharp and stinging, rather than it's normal sweet aroma.

Every instinct in his body screamed for him to reach out to her, to comfort her in some way. But he couldn't do that. Astoria continued talking and he responded with the appropriate agreement and interest. When she shivered he stood up and draped his jacket around her shoulders even though it was perfectly warm out and she would've been fine if her arms hadn't been entirely exposed by her top. When their tea was cold and their plates were empty he walked her back to her room all gentleman like as Hermione trailed behind them. The moment Astoria's door clicked shut, he rounded on the omega.

"A little head's up would be nice next time!" He hissed. Hermione looked nervously at the closed door before grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hallway. She glanced around again before shoving him into an unused room and pulling the door shut behind her.

"What was I supposed to do? She begged me to chaperone!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She was wearing a practical, pink garment.

"Why on earth would she do that?" He asked in disbelief, the chaperone was certainly not what was wrong with his and Astoria's courtship. "She thought it would be more comfortable." Hermione laughed, though it was clear she didn't find it very funny.

"That's rich." He groaned, leaning against a the back of a dusty couch in the long abandoned sitting room.

"Very." Hermione sighed in agreement, resting against the door behind her.

"We're just going to have deal with this, aren't we?" He realized, studying her carefully. He thought about the joy he had felt last night, the rush of pure happiness, and he discovered he would sit through many many more of those awkward dates as long as that was the pay off at the end.

"I guess so." Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't like it." He reminded her.

"Trust me, it's not a walk in the park for me either." She snapped.

"I don't just mean that," He waved vaguely towards the garden. "I mean all of it. I don't want Astoria. I don't want to be engaged to her. I don't want to court her, any of it. I just want you." Hermione blushed, the color racing up her cheeks. He wondered how low that blush went.

"Why Draco Malfoy, you're just a regular sap, aren't you?" She teased, walking towards him with a confidence he could appreciate.

"Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation." He quipped, wrapping his arms around her waist as she got close. She chuckled, a breathy little noise.

"Far be it from me to destroy the dastardly reputation of the great Draco Malfoy. Just picture the number of birds who'd be devastated to lose their resident bad boy." She mocked, his hold tightened on her a little involuntarily and he turned serious.

"There aren't any birds, just you." She looked away nervously.

"Of course there are, everyone in the castle has been witness to at least one illicit rendezvous. I myself saw at least three the first week you arrived." She played it off airily, but he could tell that the memory made her uncomfortable.

"That's what this is about." He announced, ignore the small twinge of distaste at the thought of Hermione watching him with one of the birds he had shagged his first week here. That had just been… stress relief, and nothing like what he'd do to Hermione if given the chance. Those had been quick fucks. He had every intention of making love to Hermione Granger, and taking his time.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms again, but not stepping out of his embrace.

"You're jealous." He announced, smiling a little at the thought.

"I'm not jealous." She huffed, looking put out. Though he could tell she wasn't really angry with him.

"You are, and if it will help, you have my word, from this point forward, there will be no other birds. There haven't been any for a while anyways." He promised. She smiled. "I do have one condition though."

"And what would that be?" She asked, pretending to be affronted.

"There will be no other blokes." He commanded, she quirked an eyebrow, the tight line of her mouth expressing her distaste for the order. "Please?" He added reluctantly.

"Of course." She responded simply, her smile letting him know there was no possibility of another answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have work to do today." She teased as she moved to the door.

"I work too you know." He argued. She rolled her eyes.

"Working on your physique does not count." She mocked.

"You've never had complaints before." He teased. She grinned.

"Never had the opportunity to voice them." She answered cheekily, laughing as she slipped out the door.

He rolled his eyes, and left heading for his own room. And if he did a few extra sit ups with his daily workout that was no one's business but his own.

...

Hermione

She knocked on Draco's door with a strange mixture of excitement and nerves. They had planned this session over a week ago, and she had hopes that the lesson plan had changed since then. She his door was yanked open and he pulled her inside she had a feeling that her hopes were about to be met. He kicked the door shut and kissed her immediately, there was a heat and a frustration in his movements that hadn't been their earlier. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, inviting her to open them. She did, her lips parting easily as she tentatively met his tongue with her own. He tasted heavenly, and smelled even better, the amber in his scent stronger than usual. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair, his fingers dug into the back of her neck along the way, relaxing knots. She started to feel hazy for a moment, but then his hands settled in her hair, the tendrils wrapped around his fingers as he pulled. She moaned. The sound was dirty and sudden in the quiet room. Draco backed her against the wall and she leaned into him. His body pressed against hers was invigorating and erotic and absolutely perfect. No complaints. Draco groaned, dropping his head to her neck.

"I had such a shitty meeting," He admitted, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

"What happened?" She asked, carding her fingers through his hair. She could do this, she could be comforting. She's a great confidant.

"My father." He answered, as if that summarized everything that could go wrong in a day, which, honestly it probably could.

"Anything I could do?" She asked, enjoying the way the blond locks felt running between her fingers.

"No. I'm just warning you that I might not be in the best mood tonight." He responded, kissing her shoulder apologetically before straightening.

"What do you usually do?" She asked. He smirked. "Other than that." She amended, rolling her eyes. One track mind, that boy.

"I have a retreat or two." He shrugged, though a tiny bit of color perched at the top of his cheek bones.

"Show me?" She asked quietly, it was still afternoon, there was plenty of sun. Just the right time for a stroll.

"Sure." He smiled, offering his hand, which she took, as he nudge open the back door to his suite.

She laughed as he led her outside, winding through paths and then slipping through tiny gaps in bushes as they walked farther and farther away from the manor. It was a warm day, with the perfect breeze. The kind of day that made you happy to be alive for it. The sun bathed her face, which so rarely got to just relax outside, and for the first time in a long time, she felt human. She felt in charge of the moment, utterly in control even as she followed Draco through innumerable

tight turns for what must've been twenty minutes. She caught brief glances of perfectly sculpted hedges and gorgeous arrays of flowers and fountains. Draco led her farther away, to a denser, less well kept area that must've been right on the edge of the woods, near the gate. Eventually, they stopped, and Hermione finally had a moment to fully appreciate her surroundings from the tiny gap in the hedge.

"We're here. My absolute favorite spot in the manor." He announced, gesturing around the small area with pride. A massive oak stretched up into the skyline, just on the edge of a picturesque pond with small fish swimming about. The grass was lush, with tiny patches of wildflowers. Lined with hedges, it seemed as if the small area had just been forgotten about, left to grow naturally. She understood suddenly why Draco was so excited when he talked about it. The tiny little private garden where a young Draco could slip away, hiding from cold parents and heavy expectations.

"It's beautiful." She told him, looking up at him earnestly, trying to tell him that she understood, even if he wouldn't say the words himself. He just nodded simply before settling down in a small patch of sun. She hesitated for a moment before he gestured for her to join him. She planted herself across from him, content to simply back in the sun and talk about nothing of importance for an afternoon. Draco launched into a story about the time he had been so determined to catch a frog that he had leapt into the tiny pond, sinking face first into the muck underneath. They laughed for a moment before falling into quiet again.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. The grass was tickling her legs and she could feel the sun warming her skin but that all faded into the periphery. Draco presented himself to the world as unflappable and reserved but when he got excited he waved his hands as he spoke, gesturing wildly as if to communicate everything or maybe nothing at all. She loved watching him speak, even if sometimes she was too tired to process his words fully and get as excited, she loved seeing him like this. When he was happy and hopeful and looked at her as if the stars shined out of her eyes, nothing else mattered.

As the sun started to sink below the tree line, Hermione felt herself go colder. She hid it briefly, snuggling into Draco's side as the leaned against the huge oak, but eventually she couldn't disguise her shivering. Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stood up.

"Let's go." He murmured quietly, she followed him back, the walk seemed shorter this time as they tried to slip through quietly, hearing snatches of other conversations in the garden. It was a popular spot for lovers on warm summer nights. They slipped back into his room undetected and she desperately wanted to stay longer but she had a meeting with Minerva in the morning, so they parted with a quick kiss and her slipping out. It was too early to risk being seen together in the hallways. They had to be careful, no matter how reckless she wanted to be. For the first time in her life Hermione was willing to take some stupid risks, she just had to hope they'd pay off.

Secrets, Rendezvous, and Worry

Hermione

Hermione spent the next morning curled up in an armchair in the library. Blaise was few chairs away and Daphne was chattering with the librarian. She was an excellent chaperone. She was reading history, specifically a recent publication about the most recent rebellion which occurred just after she was born. A group of wizards, still unnamed to this day, had destroyed many families, accusing them of being disloyal to the crown. Why Minerva wanted her up to date on this subject, she didn't know. She was chilly in the drafty room and she really wished that these two would pick to meet anywhere else.

She wasn't sure what Blaise was reading, but Daphne had not moved from the law section. She was about as subtle as a stupify and at this point, everyone in the castle knew that Daphne was trying to escape her contract. Blaise didn't seem very concerned. She wondered idly if Zabini was trying to find his own way out. She found her eyes drifting away from the paper more and more often as she took in the lord. What did Ginny see in him?

He was pompous, utterly ignoring Daphne and Hermione, and he had a reputation for going through girls faster than Draco. Not that Draco was doing very much of that anymore, she thought with a smile. She planned on seeing the alpha later that afternoon, though she wasn't sure when that would happen. A stomach bug had hit the kitchen, so after this she was going to have to spend her time learning how to waitress to fill the gaps. Fun, that's exactly how she wanted to spend her time. When the required two hours had passed, Blaise stood stiffly and left with a brief bow towards Daphne.

Hermione glanced towards the other girl, but Daphne waved her off.

"I'm not finished quite yet, I'll head back later." The older girl announced, Hermione shrugged before heading off to the kitchen. She just caught the briefest moment of excitement from the librarian.

"Yes, I suppose it could be interpreted that way!" He announced happily as they both returned to their scrolls.

…

Draco

Severus Snape was not an easy man to please. In fact, many would say that he was impossible to please. Draco saw him twice a week, and had seen him every day for the first fifteen years of his life. Draco would estimate that he had pleased Snape approximately two times. And that was the generous estimate.

"The Sacred Twenty Eight?" Severus asked, his voice low and slow as he quizzed his godson. Severus had the vocal quality of a snake with sand paper scales. Most of his words were hissed, each sound deliberately control with iron hardness.

"Would you like the definition or the Families?" Draco asked, idly crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. Severus insisted in meeting in the same room Draco studied in when he was a child. It was a power play, but one Draco was willing to acquiesce to. Severus was brilliant and it was always better to surround yourself with brilliant people rather than subservient ones.

"Families." Severus answered, pacing behind Draco. A heavy oak table separated Draco from the chair Severus was supposed to be sitting in, though Draco never saw him sit there.

"Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Lestrange, Greengrass…." Draco paused, stuck.

"Idiot." The book whacking into the back of his head was expected but no less painful. "Learn them by our next meeting." Severus ordered.

"Yes, sir." Draco answered, though it was very likely that he would not know them three days from now. It's twenty eight names after all.

"Should you have a daughter, who should she ideally be wed to?" Severus asked routinely.

"An Abbot." Draco answered robotically, his mind wandering briefly to his last encounter with Hannah Abbot. She had thrown a drink at him. All he had done was offer to bring her back to his room. There was no need to be so offended, he would have taken a simple no.

"Why?" Severus continued, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"High government position and prestige as well as distance from the Malfoy line. Wouldn't want to turn into Habsburgs." Draco answered, thinking of Phillip's truly terrible jaw.

"And your first born son? Where should you try to find a bride from?" Severus asked. Draco was really getting bored with these questions.

"Maybe an Italian bride, save the poor child some grief." Draco mocked, knowing that was definitely not the correct answer. Severus smacked the back of his head. "Fine, ideally it should be a Bulstrode, though the in laws are frightening." He faked a shudder.

"Additional children?" Severus asked, his tone bored.

"Foreign families of good standing, preferably French and Italian, to ensure escape routes if the Crown turns unfavorable towards the Malfoy agenda." Draco rattled off.

"Good." His teacher responding, and then paused, probably about to change the subject. Draco took the opportunity.

"Severus, what exactly is the Malfoy agenda?" He asked, keeping his tone curious and carefully uncaring.

"You're insufferable Draco. I've taught you that." Snape snapped.

"I don't mean the cute publicized version. I mean the reality of it, what exactly are we doing in most of our dealings? What is father trying to accomplish with all of these meetings?" Draco snapped, getting to his feet so he can look at his godfather's face. He wasn't a child, he deserved to be informed of the dealings of his family, the dealings he was supposed to take over.

"That is not your concern. Do you doubt your father's integrity?" Snape hissed, glaring at the younger man.

"No, if course not!" Draco flinched. He was not suicidal.

"Then you doubt his competency?" Severus hissed coolly.

"That's not the issue here Severus." Draco scoffed, now his teacher was just being ridiculous.

"It does not matter. Do not ask questions that you aren't ready to hear the answer to." Snape warned tightly. Draco nodded, returning to his seat. Every intelligent noble knew when they reached the time to stop pushing. Draco nodded.

"Which acts would we like the crown to force through Wizengamot?" Severus tested.

And so it went.

...

Hermione

Hermione arrived at the kitchen already flushed. Katie had caught her on her way. Daphne hadn't shown up for her brunch with her mother and she wasn't in the library and the servant was terrified. Hermione suggested she might be in the garden, and Katie rushed off. As a result, Hermione was running late as she burst through the door. There was a significantly fewer number of cooks running about.

"Where were you?" Ron snapped, a tray already in his hands.

"Doing my actual job, this is a favor remember?" Hermione snapped. Ron just grunted in response. She picked up a tray clumsily. She had done this a few times before but she wasn't exactly the steadiest person in the world. Molly appeared out of nowhere and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for the help dear." Molly murmured, her hand squeezing momentarily as Hermione blushed.

"My pleasure." She assured the other woman, feeling the warmth of motherly love she always felt around the beta.

"The Malfoy's are dining here today as well so make sure to be extra respectful, the both of you. They're stricter about etiquette than our household. " Molly reminded the pair and Hermione nodded. Molly placed plates on each of their trays and Hermione buckled slightly under the weight. Ron smirked. She made a point of straightening as his mother placed the plates on his trait. "Ron start on the right side, Hermione start on the left, begin farthest away from the door and move in, serving the men first."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione answered, knowing the instructions were for her specifically. Ron nudged open door first, holding the door for her as Hermione led the way out. She smiled but kept her head down, careful not to make eye contact with any of the family members at the table even as she peaked out of the corner of her eye. Narcissa was chattering angrily about something as Draco leaned back in his chair, boredom clear in his features. That is until he caught her, and she carefully made eye contact. His face didn't move, but his eyes developed a mischievous spark, and oh yeah, she was in trouble. She placed the dish in front of Lord Greengrass first as Ron served Draco. The waiter shot her a dirty look that she pointedly ignored even as color rushed up her cheeks. It was none of his business. She served Lady Greengrass and Astoria next while Ron served Narcissa and Lucius. Hermione had only caught that one brief glimpse of Lucius and nothing about his current appearance changed her original opinion. He sat stiffly in his seat, looking cold and irritated in a way his son never did. Lucius looked like he was above it all, even his own family. As Hermione grabbed the pitcher of wine from the side table to fill the empty glasses, nobles definitely drank a lot before two, the conversation started back off.

"Of course I had to fire her, how dare she use subpar materials to represent my family?" Narcissa snapped, and Hermione cringed at the thought of being whichever poor maid Narcissa had fired.

"Ah yes mother, what a travesty it would be to have anything but refined window cleaning solution." Draco dead panned, his face the perfect mask. Hermione snorted, and as Narcissa's head slowly turned to her, she sneezed violently to cover. Draco helpfully did not acknowledge her. Narcissa slowly turned back to their conversation, but when she dipped her head to look at her plate, Draco winked at the omega. A blush spread across her face as she dropped her head and scurried into the kitchen, ignoring the looks Ron gave her. It wasn't any of his business.

...

Hermione successfully made it through the rest of that lunch without any traumatic incidents, thought it was a close thing, and was able to slide away with the bare minimum number of over appreciative comments from Molly, concerned looks from Ginny, and judgmental expressions from Ron.

She scurried down the hallway, keeping her head down as she thought of everything that she had to do that day, the list was extensive. She didn't notice the door behind her open until firm hands grabbed at her waist dragging her inside. She opened her mouth to scream as the door thumped shut behind her but a soft voice shushed her. She had a brief moment to register her surprise before Draco's mouth slotted down over hers. She groaned as his careful hand undid the clip keeping her hair in place. He chuckled, leaned back as he pressed her up against the wall.

"Shh, you're going to get us caught." He teased, mirth in his eyes. She grinned, thrumming with adrenaline at the rush of sneaking around. Hermione wasn't the type to break rules. This was exhilarating. She was going after what she wanted and even though it was a little wrong, a devious part of her could acknowledge that that was part of the fun.

"I'm going to get us caught! You grabbed me!" She hissed, though she couldn't be too mad, not as he pressed kisses to that sensitive spot below he ear. She sighed, stretching to give him better access. He smelled good, even better than usual as she let herself examine the different layers. She always loved the scent of sandalwood, and she always noticed the amber and mint notes but now she could smell lilies and rain and a tiny hint of vanilla and musk. She felt a little hazy and blurry but soooo good.

"Are you mad?" He asked, nipping gently at her ear. The tiny hint of pain made it so much better. That was new. She didn't exactly mind.

"God no." She huffed and as he pulled firmly at the hair on the bottom of her neck. She realized that she had to get with this, or she was going to end up in a puddle on the floor again. She unbuttoned his shirt, he paused for a moment before kissing her again. His lips were soft as hers parted with a moan. His tongue greeted her, and it felt filthy and erotic as he fucked in and out of her mouth, mimicking the dirty act that she suddenly needed more than breathing. She was wet and aching to be touched. Draco pulled back and hovered by her ear as she ran her hands along the ridges of his abs and chest.

"I can smell it, how your scent changes when you get turned on." He whispered, his voice low and dark.

"Bullshit." She hissed. Sure, she and Draco were... whatever they were, but she wasn't gullible, there was no way. Draco couldn't read her that easily. She thought about sex a lot, frequently with him in the room. What could she say she was a teenager with raging hormones and Daphne had a secret collection of smut that she borrowed often. There was no way he knew every time.

"Apricot. You always smell like cherries but when you're horny you also smell like apricot. When you're nervous you smell like lilac and when you're angry you smell like frangipani, but when you're horny you smell like apricot." He told her seriously. He held her eyes for a long time.

"Fuck you." She snapped since she didn't have a good response. He laughed.

"With pleasure." He chuckled, his hands tangling in her hair. She laughed as he went back to kissing neck. She closed her eyes, happily enjoying the moment. That is until the woosh of the door and the harsh slam surprised them both. Draco immediately stepped in between Hermione and the intruder, reaching for his wand. Then they recognized who it was.

"Whoops, I guess this one's taken huh?" The girl joked. She was in a kitchen girl's uniform which wasn't necessarily surprising. Her companion was more annoying. Blaise Zabini was standing in the door warily, watching everyone with crossed arms and an irritated expression. Hermione thought he looked cold.

"Get the fuck out." Draco hissed, stepping farther in front of her. Blaise's eyes never left his friend's face and something dark passed over his features. "And keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." He threatened.

A humiliated blush rose up Hermione's face as she looked away, letting her hair cover her features. It was easy for Hermione to forget that she was something to be embarrassed of. But this, this made it so obvious. Blaise pulled the girl out with him and shut the door. It was quiet for a beat before Draco laughed.

"He really has shitty timing doesn't he?" Draco joked. Hermione wasn't in a laughing mood. She shrugged before slipping out of the room without a word. Draco didn't come after her as she walked back to Astoria's, blinking back tears. She knew this was the way it had to be if they wanted this to stay a secret, but that didn't mean that it felt good.

...

Draco

Draco left the abandoned suit what felt like hours later. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew it wasn't good. His governess had taught him that it was always better to leave a bird alone when she was angry though he wasn't sure that was the best move this time.

When Draco went back to his rooms feeling sick and tired and irritated he wasn't in the mood for a chat. His best friend wasn't willing to conform to that desire. Blaise was sitting on his sofa, drinking from a glass of what was probably Draco's best scotch. It was barely two for god's sakes.

"Do you remember the name of yours?" Blaise asked ominously without looking away from his drink.

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"They were very on trend when we were growing up, you can't tell me you didn't have one." Blaise continued without hesitation.

"One what?" Draco demanded, losing the little patience he had very quickly.

"A whipping boy." Blaise answered, his tone cool. Draco froze. He could hear the snap of the belt as if it was happening right then. He could hear the whimper, see the terrified eyes, and smell the blood.

"Why?" Draco asked, refusing to display any emotions.

"Mine was named Cadmus, after the royal nephew." Blaise admitted, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Draco asked, resisting the temptation to pour himself a glass.

"My step father at the time was one of the ones who lasted longer. He didn't give me any warning. One day he just started whipping this slave and he said it was my fault. I had broken a lamp roughhousing with my brother. It had fallen out of fashion to hit his son, but he could make me watch him hit someone else. Everytime I'd see Cadmus he'd look at me with such fear, pleading for me to not make trouble. Most of the time I wouldn't, but sometimes I couldn't help it." Blaise confessed, his expression dark as his eyes glazed, reliving something Draco couldn't.

"Mine was a house elf, Dobby." Draco admitted, his throat suddenly dry.

"It felt like shit when our fathers hit them didn't?" Blaise prodded, picking at a scab Draco hadn't thought of in years.

"Of course it did! What are you getting at?" Draco snapped.

"It's going to be so much worse when you're found out." Blaise announced dramatically, his voice cool.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded, his head spinning with the circling conversation.

"That omega is your new whipping boy." Blaise explained, and Draco flinched, the words as shocking as a slap.

"Excuse me" He hissed refusing to think to hard about the implication, cringing at the images it provoked.

"When you two get caught no one will punish you, but they will destroy her, and it will be your fault." Blaise continued.

"We won't get caught." Draco argued. They'd be careful, more careful. They were both smart and they could get away with it.

"You will." Blaise asserted with forced certainty.

"Why do you even care Blaise, weren't you the one who suggested we use her as a spy?" Draco snapped, deliberately shifting the argument.

"Things have changed. I had no idea she was a slave and I had no idea that you had feelings for her Drake." Blaise explained softly, as if Draco needed to be coddled. He didn't.

"So it's fine to set a bird up to be punished as long as you only want a shag?" Draco mocked, his tone sour.

"No, but it's over quicker, there's less risk." Blaise shook his head.

"Who has got you being so straight laced?" Draco pushed, eager to change the topic of conversation.

"None of your business." Blaise answered tightly. He was sure that if he could he'd be blushing.

"Since when do you have boundaries?" Draco taunted.

"That's not what we're talking about." Blaise reminded him. Draco nodded before heading his bar and grabbing the bottle.

"You're right we're not talking; we're drinking and tonight we're drinking a lot." Draco suggested, taking a heavy swig straight from the bottle. He cringed as the liquid hit his throat but the pain felt deserved, like penance.

"Works for me." Blaise agreed, grabbing the bottle for himself and drinking a mouthful. It was going to be a long night.

Hangovers, Pants, and Problems

Draco

Draco was well onto his way of passing out and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Blaise had higher alcohol tolerance but he also started earlier. Their livers were going to be shot by their thirtieth birthday but hey, there were worse ways to die. They were draped over couches, not even really talking any more as they drank in silence. He wasn't sure what Blaise was drinking about, but he was certainly drinking hard, maybe even hard enough to forget, though Draco wasn't quite there yet. He blinked blearily at the door as light suddenly poured into the dark room. Draco hadn't realized that it wasn't evening yet, or maybe it was morning already?

There was a silhouette in his door way, and it was only when she came closer, too quickly, that he recognized Hermione. Blaise seemed to notice at the same time.

"Draco, you've gotta talk to her." Blaise slurred sloppily, sitting up despite his wobbling.

"Blaise?" Hermione squeaked, and wow was her voice usually squeaky? He didn't think she was squeaky. Usually, she moaned very nicely, not too loud or overdone, but with feeling. He was pretty sure he'd be hard if he hadn't drank almost the whole bottle at this point. But the trigger hair reaction wasn't exactly new around her. He'd woken up hard every day for the past week after dreams about her. Did she know? Shit she probably shouldn't know. She definitely shouldn't know. Why shouldn't she know? He didn't remember.

"I'm gonna go so you can talk to her." Blaise slurred, stumbling out of his room with, wait wasn't that his bottle of scotch? He wanted that. He loved scotch. He also hated scotch sometimes but he was wrong those times. Scotch was great. It was a great thing. He should drink scotch all the time.

"You two are dangerous." Granger muttered and then she was closer, when did he miss her getting closer? "You should get to bed, you'll regret it in the morning." She took his hand and he sort of got to is feet, using the couch for support. Her hand was cold. Or maybe he was just really warm. Wow he was tired. Bed sounded good. So good. He was falling asleep now, but he shouldn't do that. Why shouldn't he do that again?

"I want you." He said, suddenly needing to say it. "I should mark you, why aren't you marked?" God that would be hot. His seal would look fucking awesome on her. He'd have to put it somewhere fun, maybe her neck. He liked her neck. He watched her go into O space after toughing her neck. He wondered if she'd let her draw it on her neck. He liked drawing. He wished he could draw more often. Why did everyone hate him for drawing?

"Oh wow, it's a good thing you're not going to remember this tomorrow." She sighed, and he was offended by that. He held his liquor just fine. He would totally remember this in the morning.

"I'm sorry you're my whipping boy." He thought to himself, except Hermione gave him a weird look as she nudged open his bed room. . Maybe he said it after all.

"Yeah, you can tell me more about it tomorrow, go to bed." Hermione said, pushing him towards his mattress. He fell onto it and he felt her tugging off his shoes. That was nice of her. She was so nice. He liked her. Hermione was nice.

"Stay with me?" He asked as she pulled the blanket from underneath him. She was strong for such a little thing. Especially for an omega. His sheets were going to smell like omega. He liked that. She smelled like cherries. But not like apricot. He couldn't remember why that was significant but

it was.

"I don't think so." Hermione scoffed. "Go to sleep." She ordered, blowing out the last remaining candle as she slipped out of the room.

…

Hermione

Hermione wasn't in the mood for any of this shit. She had just put an absolutely smashed Draco Malfoy to bed and all she wanted to do was collapse face first into her cot and not move until the end of time. But somebody was crying, and not just softly weeping into her pillow, because all of her roommates had done that at one point or another, this girl was sobbing, deep wracking, never ending sobs. She didn't have the energy to deal with this.

They were the only two in the room, as it was still a little early by usual standards. It took a moment for Hermione to recall the girl's name, which was a little embarrassing. She had this mass of curly blond hair covering her face, and she was in a ball on her pallet in the corner. Hermione has been lucky enough to make a tiny bit of money, meager gifts Astoria has given her for Christmas and the date they approximated to be her birthday, so she sleeps on a thin cot but at least it's not the bare wooden platform that new slaves get.

"Penny?" Hermione guessed, the girls looked up, displaying bright red eyes and numerous tear tracks. Joy. "You okay sweetie?" Something told her that the answer was not going to be a resounding "yes!"

Hermione cared about people, she was compassionate. She had empathy for the suffering of others. The problem was that she was tired. Every new slave did this. They cried and bitched and whined and made everyone around them pick up the slack because they had to accept the reality that Hermione had been dealing with for all of her life.

Their lives could've been so much worse. The Greengrasses were decent people, they offered the opportunity to be educated, if a slave wanted it. The girls weren't used to as bed warmers. They weren't free, but they were as close as a slave could get to it.

"No." She sniffled. " I can't do this. I can't handle it. People look at me like I'm dirt. I'm not even human." Penelope whimpered. Her parents had been caught in some sort of wrong doing, she was too young to be married off that quickly, so they had sold her off to cover the gaps between their assets and the fine they had to pay. It wasn't a common story, but not a particularly rare one either. It sucked but so did everyone else's terrible tale.

"You'll get used it." Hermione assured her and it was true. They all got used to it. None of the girls talked about their stories, everyone leaves with the occasional pleasantry to do their jobs and no one has to comfort you when they hear you weeping into your pillow. Hermione hadn't felt anything weeks until she had started this thing with Draco. That was a problematic thought.

"This isn't how you treat a beta, they act like I'm O trash." Hermione flinched and watched as casual hatred dripped into her tone . "Like I'm worthless." Penelope was the common, casual kind of prejudiced. It scared her more than the Bellatrixs of the world because you could avoid the lunatics, you couldn't predict the Penelope's because their hatred was all in their heads until an omega got what they wanted. Hermione was careful to keep her wrist flat in her lap, not willing to risk exposing her brand.

"Yeah well we all have our marks to bear, you'll get used to being lower than a free omega. Karma's funny that way." Hermione snapped as she stormed over to her cot. Maybe she shouldn't

be so vindictive, maybe she should blame the societal rules and not the individual falling under their influence, but that didn't change the fact that it was incredibly satisfying to snuggle into her cot and ignore the sound of the other girl weeping on her pallet.

…

When she woke up Penelope was gone and the other slaves were asleep. They were maids and laundresses mostly, working the harder jobs that free women wouldn't take. Hermione was reminded everyday of how lucky she was that Astoria chose her. That Astoria saved her.

When she entered Astoria's room it was like time had been reversed. Astoria and Daphne were laying in Astoria's bed in a fit of giggles. Katie was sitting at Astoria's vanity, dabbing her eyes with a tissue as she laughed. Hermione smiled. Things must be really good to be laughing this hard.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Astoria and Daphne only started laughing harder but Katie was recovered enough to speak.

"Blaise Zabini pants are currently dangling on the outcropping outside of the north tower."

"What?" Hermione laughed, the image so ridiculous she couldn't help it.

"We're the only nobles that have noticed so far so Blaise isn't even aware." Astoria explained.

"How do you know they're his?" Hermione asked since she was a hundred percent sure that Daphne had not gotten Blaise naked. She was a good chaperone like that.

"They're green silk and have a massive "Z" embroidered on the leg. We're pretty sure." Daphne smirked and there was a dangerous vindictiveness in her eyes. Hermione was very glad she was not Blaise Zabini this morning, and not because of the hangover he was surely experiencing.

"It's amazing how much arrogance that man has." Katie remarked, shaking her head in distaste.

"Okay, I see the humor but isn't it a little juvenile to be laughing this hard about underwear of all things?" Hermione pointed out.

"It would be if the culprit hadn't left a note on the banner flying beneath the wonderful drawers. 'For every pair of knickers you get into, I take some clothes. Hope you brought enough.'" Katie relayed.

"So it's a scorned lover getting revenge, I think we all can applaud her." Astoria continued, a happy gleam in her eyes that Hermione hadn't seen in weeks.

"And since there isn't a chance in hell that my fiance will be keeping it in his pants for any length of time, we were laughing at the possibility of a half dressed and confused Blaise Zabini trying to borrow clothes." Daphne finished, rolling her eyes and taking the adultery with admirable stoicism. Hermione wasn't gonna call more attention to that though if Daphne was taking it so well.

"He's over two meters tall, what are the odds that he will fit into anyone's clothes?" Hermione asked, and that was a little comical, the thought of Blaise trying to squeeze into anything Draco's size was ridiculous. Blaise wasn't fat, but he was tall and solid. Draco was lithe and noticeably smaller.

"Highly improbable. I hope the thief succeeds, this could be fun." Daphne answered, her smirk returning with joyous vindictiveness.

"Nothing like a little public humiliation to entertain us, huh?" Hermione joked, dropping down on the bed and lifting a hair brush. She pulled Astoria's hair back and began brushing it out. The act was as natural as breathing. Something that she had done since she had been born.

"Only to those who deserve it." Astoria specified. Hermione thought for a moment about Blaise's interruption the day before, and the time before that, and that fact that he messed with her best friend.

"Yeah, I'd say Blaise deserves it."

…

Draco

Vomit was a lovely thing to wake up to. That wonderful, delicate scent was perfection to wake up to first thing in the morning. As was the horrifying feeling of vomit chunks on his face and shirt. There wasn't a scourgify in the world strong enough to make this better. Everything had to be burned. Including maybe his skin.

…

It took a solid two hours before Draco felt human enough to leave his room, and even then he cancelled all of his appointments, including his date with Astoria on account of the pounding headache that would only be cured with an aggressive breakfast and a full day's rest. He stumbled into his sitting room, not even sure that he matched. He debated for a moment the 'hair of the dog that bit you' theory but he was pretty sure that Blaise took the last of his good scotch. The glance to the bar revealed an interesting surprise. There was a dark green bottle of hangover potion waiting for him. He blinked, wondering for a moment if it wasn't some surreal mirage. He trudged over to it, his footsteps painfully loud, and grabbed at the note that was beside it. Maybe he was still drunk?

"Hope this helps, and no worries about that stuff you said." The note read in perfect curly script. He stared blankly for a moment, wondering who could have written that. He remembered talking with Blaise and then opening the second bottle of scotch and then nothing. He held the note closer as if that could reveal some sort of magical clue. Amazingly, it did, the sweet scent of cherries.

"Shit." Draco announced to the empty room. Oh no, he was definitely stone cold sober, he just had no memory of talking to his omega while drunk out of his mind. That's not fucking problematic at all.

…

Granger was not an easy person to find, apparently in the course of a single day she traversed the whole goddamn manor and never stayed in one spot that wasn't Astoria's room for more than a few seconds. He asked around under the guise of needing to deliver an extra confidential message to Astoria that couldn't be left unattended for any length of time, even though that was a laughable premise, and seemed to get sent on a wild goose chase, except every time he arrived at the supposed location he had apparently "just missed her." In about ten minutes he was going to start screaming or throwing up. That was until a quickly moving woman crashed into him.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco snapped, and then he looked at the girl in question. Hermione was flustered but as she stepped back and recognized him, there was definitely murder in her eyes. "Oops," he chuckled nervously, and then pulled Hermione into the nearest broom cupboard. She allowed herself to be pulled, even if it was a bit reluctantly.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked, looking bored as she looked up at him. Normally he'd be offended but bored wasn't too bad. Bored was better than horrified right. His thought could get weird and if that whole "drunk words are sober thoughts thing" was true he could be in trouble. Not that he thought terrible things about Granger, but it was probably too early for some of his more lewd thoughts.

"So yeah, about last night." He started. Hermione rolled her eyes. That didn't make him feel better.

"You were smashed Draco, I know better than to take any of that stuff seriously. You're not the first drunk noble that I've put to bed." She explained. That also didn't make him any better.

"No it's not just that, wait a minute, who have you been putting to bed?" He tried to stay focus and yeah, he didn't succeed.

"I keep the Greengrasses' secrets and I'm good at it." Hermione explained, a tiny little smirk on her lips. Okay that was concerning.

"But Blaise and I were talking…" He tried to start.

"Hey, you and Blaise can keep your secrets too." She shrugged and chuckled a little bit. He didn't appreciate the implication but it wasn't the time. Blaise had been drunk last night but also right in the beginning, the part he remembered.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He announced. She rolled her eyes and that was rude. He was being decent and chivalrous.

"I'm not gonna get hurt. I know what this is, we're just having fun and exploring each other's company. No worries." Hermione answered dryly.

"That's not what I mean, at all." Draco was confused. That was not the plan. That was not what they discussed in the garden. For once in his life he was pursuing something real and Granger just wanted to fool around now. That was new.

"This is what it is. No worries, I'm not your whipping boy, whatever that means. I hope I don't know what that means." Hermione's eyebrow scrunched towards each other with confusion. He ignored her.

"You could get hurt for being with me." He reminded her. She didn't seem to get the severity of what he was saying.

"Yeah well, I could get hurt all the time. I've spent my whole life not going after what I want and it's only ever ended with me getting hurt. Gotta break the pattern somehow right?" She snapped and there was an anger in her eyes that he wasn't prepared to deal with.

"You're sure?" He checked, not sure what he should be saying right now. A large part of him was wondering why he was even arguing with her about this and not trying to get into her knickers. It was only that tiny sliver that had magically become decent and emotional as of late that had a problem with this.

"Yeah I'm sure." She answered not meeting his eyes. "Wait five minutes." She snapped and then slid out of the cupboard.

Draco was left standing alone and very confused.

Jealousy

Chapter 20: Jealousy, Jealousy, and more Jealousy

Draco

The arrival of the traveling merchants was unexpected, though not entirely unpleasant surprise. But maybe Draco was just in a good mood. Their cart was substantial, though the inside had clearly been altered with an undetectable extension charm, and goods lined the oak siding. One merchant hung over Draco's shoulder, hovering even as he assured the lord that each item he picked up was the highest quality that could be found. Everything was "the best." The other, a burly Bulgarian stood in the corner with his arms crossed, watching Draco with open distaste. Draco greatly preferred the latter of the two blokes.

He was inspecting a delicate necklace, idly wondering if Hermione might not like something shiny (Astoria always seemed to like the random baubles his mother had chosen), when the bird flew into the small space at a dead sprint. She was smiling brightly, so large that it had to hurt. He smiled back, though he was surprised at this outward and frankly dangerous expression of affection and then she blew by him, skidding to a stop in front of the burlier merchant.

"Viktor!" She squealed as he caught her up in his arms with ease. Draco watched aghast as the Romanian lifted the small omega.

"Hermyninnie!" He gasped with equal glee, final setting her down after way too long in Draco's opinion. "Why arrre you herre?" He demanded, an unnatural smile on his pointed, angry face.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She laughed, pushing his shoulder lightly. Draco did not like how comfortable these two were with touching each other.

"Ivan vas going to London and I have trrryout zerrre so I kame along." The older man explained. Way older, frankly way too old for her. What was Hermione thinking, he couldn't even pronounce her name properly.

"Astoria's here getting engaged," Hermione explained in a rush, Viktor nodded as if this explained everything. Hermione smiled up at him, positively giddy. She still hadn't noticed Draco. He let the necklace in his hand clatter down onto the counter as he left, suddenly not in the mood to be around other people.

…

Hermione

When Hermione reluctantly left Krum's side to go finish the never ending list of chores she had to do. Unfortunately before she could get ten yards, Draco materialized from behind a bush. This was getting a little creepy. Fuck buddies weren't supposed to stalk you, right? Because that's what they had to be, for her sake.

Draco was looking decidedly pissed even though she had no idea why he would be.

"Did you notice me at all or we're you too caught up with you Bulgarian playmate in there?" Draco snapped. His tone cold and wow that was harsh. She hadn't seen Viktor in years, excuse her if she had missed him lurking in the corner, she was a little excited.

"Excuse me? Krum is just a friend." She snapped, irritated with him already.

"You expect me to believe that?" He hissed and then laugh harshly. She really didn't like that.

"Draco you don't have the right to be acting this way." She snapped. They hadn't agreed to be exclusive, they hadn't agreed to anything at all.

"Excuse me?" His eyes bugged out of his head, as if she was the ridiculous one.

"Did you forget our deal, did you forget about your fiancee?" She reminded him. They had just discussed it the day before, what the hell, did he have the memory of a goldfish?

"That wasn't a deal, that was you barking out orders." He argued.

"We're not together Draco. I can do whatever I please." She snapped angrily. His eyes flicked down and he paused, his body language changing instantly. That wasn't okay. Shy, timid Draco was not a Draco who she wanted to fight with. She wanted to fight with asshole, domineering Draco. That was a Draco she was ready for.

"What if I want that?" He murmured, almost too quietly for her to hear. He shuffled, scuffing his feet.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"I want to be together. I want that." She felt herself deflate but there was was no way he meant that. Whatever he said while drunk, there was no way… he couldn't even be willing to… she wasn't worth that.

"We can't." She reminded him.

"I think you're scared. You're scared of exploring what is between us and you're scared of how amazing all of this feels. " He looked up, catching her eyes with a piercing silver gaze.

"I won't be your whore Draco." She looked away, feeling like she was burning.

"How dare you! Do you really think so little of me? You're a coward Hermione Granger." He accused. That hurt more than it probably should've.

"So what if I am? That's how I've made it this far, right?" She defended herself. She was cautious or she died. That's been her whole life. She was already risking so much, her job, her life, did she really have to risk her heart too?

"You don't have to do that with me, I'm not asking for anything, just try being with me, whatever that means, I won't be able to live the rest of my life wondering. " He pledged. She didn't want pledges; she didn't want anything.

"Then forget about me." She suggested, crossing her arms over her chest She should walk away. She should be done. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I can't and I won't." He argued. His tone firm. Why was he so goddamn stubborn? Why were they both so stubborn?

"Then I guess we're at a standstill." She snapped, it was his turn to budge.

"You don't have to think so hard, no one ever has to know, it's our business. Whatever we do won't change that." He was wrong; he was so very wrong.

"That's not how Astoria will see it." She reminded him. She remember Astoria standing at her

mirror, desperate to matter. She couldn't do that to her. Or could she?

"When was the last time you went for what you wanted? When was the last time you stopped thinking of Astoria for five seconds and thought of yourself? Don't you think you deserve to be happy?" He pleaded, cradling her the sides of her face in his hands. She felt vulnerable and small and cherished. All of the things that she wasn't allowed to feel.

"Yes I deserve to be happy." She agreed without thinking, unable to ignore the way that he was looking at her.

"Then let me make you happy, come to my room tonight, seven thirty, just like we planned. No pressure, I just want to spend time with you. " He suggested, gently tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said slowly.

"Stop being so goddamn rational all the time." He snapped, his tone softer than his words, almost fond. "This is not rational. We do not have to be rational. Just let yourself stop thinking and stop distancing yourself from this. You feel something for me, I know it." He stated with confidence. He didn't know shit. She was mysterious, a closed book, totally secretive.

"What if I don't want to have feelings for your Draco? What if I know better?" She challenged.

"It doesn't change what you're feeling. I can see it. I can smell it. You care about me." He insisted. He wasn't wrong but that didn't matter. She couldn't have it. Something flickered in his eyes as he saw something he didn't like on her face.

He kisses her suddenly, his lips meeting hers in a gentle push pull. She met him half way, leaning into his frame. He was warm and her nerves sung as he ran his fingers through her hair, soft and gentle and cherishing. Fuck that felt good. She wanted this, she wanted it so goddamn badly that it hurt deep in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to cry or never leave this spot or run away because it was too much. She couldn't process it. She couldn't compartmentalize. She was already in too deep..

"Tell me you only felt that on a physical level and I'll believe you're don't want more." He whispered against her lips, not even opening his eyes.

"Of course I fucking want more!" She shouted, pushing him away with zero concern for witnesses or getting caught. He made it impossible to think.

"Then let yourself have it." He suggested, as if it was just that simply. And maybe it was. Maybe it could be. Maybe it had to be.

"Fine." She answered, the word slower and more careful than it had a right to be.

"What?" Draco asked, freezing. He clearly couldn't believe that that strategy had worked. She couldn't quite believe it herself. She was an idiot, but at least she got to try being selfish out for once.

"Yes, fine, you're ridiculous cheesiness wore me down." She snapped, refusing to give him the satisfaction. He won but that didn't mean that he got to know that he won. He clearly disagreed with him.

He whooped, cheering and throwing his hands into the air.

"You're a child." She hissed.

He whooped again.

"And you're drawing way too much attention." She pointed out.

He whooped again.

"Shut the fuck up Draco."

...

Convincing Draco to wait until this evening had been like talking a child out of eating their slice of birthday cake. Luckily, she had the excuse of her extra shifts in the kitchen to focus him. The flu was still flying through the palace and help was still needed Today was just food prep, thankfully. It was probably a bad idea to try to be anywhere near Draco in a professional capacity. She'd just end up smiling too much, or blushing or god forbid giggling. Ginny was waiting a little ways down from the kitchen with a huge smirk on her face. Ginny made the same face every time she had a secret since she was seven years old.

She met the other girl, who merged smoothly, walking with her down the hallway. There was mild traffic, but now where as bad as it usually was. There were some good things about the flu after all. Ginny's telltale smirk faded and Hermione guessed that she'd have to wait to be let in on the secret, but how juicy could it be, really? Ginny sniffed, maybe she had the flu, she probably shouldn't be working. They had reached the kitchen and just as Hermione reached for the handle, Ginny yanked her back, tugging her into a side hallway.

"Mione." Ginny snapped, glaring at her. Hermione leaned back, feeling a little confronted.

"What?" Hermione demanded. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You can't go in there." She ordered. Her expression a little bit patronizing, even though that wasn't fair. Hermione was older, more knowledgeable.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You reek of alpha and while Astoria may not have been able to smell it, someone in there definitely will be, and that will not end well for you." Ginny hissed. Shit, she sniffed her blouse on reflex but she didn't smell anything. Was she already adjusted to Draco's scent. That probably wasn't good, even if the omega side of her was preening at the thought of smelling like her alpha.

"Really?" She asked, not sure that she believed it.

"Yes really, I came very close to panting from the scent on your clothes." Ginny snapped, looking a little disgusted at herself. Hermione wasn't thrilled with the imagery either.

"Fine, okay, I'll freshen up." She responded neutrally, holding up her hand sin surrender. She hurried to the nearest lavatory, ignoring Ginny's shouted demand.

"And don't think you're getting out of this without an explanation Mione. You owe me!" She called. A few lower servants turned to look at her but she merely raised an eyebrow and gave them her best scornful look. Draco's strategy worked well. They scampered away before they could see her gold band. Maybe she should try cool dislike more often, especially since she knew that it was totally possible to be a marshmallow underneath at the same time.

Draco

Draco had developed a new hobby. When he was bored, which he figured must be symptom of

being in a relationship He had to find some way to occupy his time that wasn't trying to get into multiple witches knickers. Now it was just one! Who also happened to spend most of her time working. Which he didn't approve of. She should be with him, as often as possible. Hermione disagreed, saying something about responsibility and reputation. Eh.

As a result, he had too much free time on his hands and found himself wandering far too often. After too many near misses with Astoria, he started using the hidden corridors throughout the castle. Their official purpose was escape routes in the event of an invasion. Their less official purpose has been spying hide outs. He was certainly helping them live up to both. He was avoiding the invasion of the Greengrasses and spying all the while.

People watching nobility was boring. He already knew most of their secrets, and the ones he discovered were just gross. He really didn't need to know that Lady Greengrass bit her finger nails in private. Surprisingly, Draco found himself watching the servants. They were people who had no connection to him, whose lives didn't affect him, and that's what made it all the more interesting to watch.

One of the Weasley boys had been slipping off to escape with his fiancée approximately every thirty minutes, though he couldn't really blame him. She lived in a nearby village and was the daughter of a highly sought after jeweler, and she was the most in your face beautiful person that he had ever seen. Blaise's red head was still hiding the O on her wrist, but eventually her mother was going to figure it out and who knew how that would turn out. Omegas didn't tend to take well to leadership positions well and it was no secret that the Weasley women were supposed to run the Greengrasses' kitchen. His own cook was an asshole who kicked the house elves and drank too much. The moment he could he was firing him, unfortunately, he was his mother's cousin, so that man wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

A blonde maid was positively in love with the youngest Weasley, but the man was too much of a dunce to notice. He was going to start screaming if something didn't happen soon.

Hermione's dark haired friend, whose name he should probably learn, spent a suspicious amount of time outside of the stables. He should probably look into that. He doubted Hermione would be friends with a spy though. At the moment the stable boy was walking steadily towards that infuriating Bulgarian. The merchant was chatting up Astoria's assistant, a delicate pretty beta that, according to Blaise, spit fire well enough to keep up with Hermione. He wasn't convinced that it was possible. The stable boy arrived and immediately turned red, his whole body stiffening. Somebody didn't like what he was seeing. The stable body waited impatiently, literally a meter from the other two, just glaring. This was more entertaining than he imagined. After a while, the stable boy huffed audibly and slipped away, just in time for the bird to notice and watch him leave with a strange blend of confusion and shock on her face. Maybe he should watch these two more often?

That didn't exactly matter now though, because it was near supper, and then he had a date with his omega, which felt fucking great to say. He grinned, emerging farther down the corridor when the coast was clear and hurrying to his dining room. Things were good. Things were very good.

Hermione

"Hermione, you're almost done with the herbology texts I assigned I trust? I need your analysis tomorrow." Minerva asked as she walked by whilst Hermione headed back to the kitchen.

"Of course I'm only adding some finishing touches tonight." She called back. Minerva nodded and rounded the corner as the blood drained from Hermione's face. She had not started, with everything going on with Astoria and Draco it just felt like things were slipping through the cracks. It was frustrating. Everything was frustrating. God she had to relax.

Studying, Discoveries, and Books

Draco

He had not expected Hermione to arrive at his room with a book in her arms that weighed more than her and he couldn't exactly say that he was thrilled. She collapsed onto his couch, tied up her hair with some twine and set to work.

"Hello, nice to see you too. Go ahead, make yourself at home." He announced sarcastically, shrugging sarcastically.

"I have work due tomorrow." She announced as if that made it make sense.

"Okay… So why didn't you cancel. I would've understood." He assured her. Maybe she was afraid to break plans. That wouldn't be a good thing. He didn't want the bird to be afraid of her.

"Maybe.. Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you. Did you think of that?" Hermione replied without looking up. A blush crept up her cheeks and okay, that was cute.

"Oh." He responded dumbly.

"Oh." She parroted.

"Make yourself at home then, I'll keep myself occupied." He promised.

Hermione

That lasted for about fifteen minutes.

"I have work to do." Hermione muttered, not looking up from the text. Why was this so dense? Why did herbology suck so much?

"This is more important." Draco argued, skimming his mouth over her neck, the stupid hound dog.

"This is optional. I will die if I don't finish this." She corrected and it was true, Minerva would kill her. As in totally, absolutely dead.

"You will not die. " Draco scoffed, clearly not understanding the severity of the issue.

"I will die." She repeated.

"I will die if I don't get my hands on you right this second." He countered, still wrong. Boners were not medical conditions. It would go down and then maybe she'd fool around with Draco, if she finished this.

"You will not die." She reminded him.

"I will die." Dang it, she had lost her place.

"I disagree." She stated curtly. "Draco!" She squealed, laughing as he kneeled in front of her and began pressing kisses to her inner ankle "what are you doing?"

"Multitasking." He continued up her leg, tucking up her skirt as he went, lingering at the side of her knee.

"That is not helping me focus." She laughed, he smirked and oh, that was a dangerous expression to have whilst in between her legs.

"Good. I'm not good at sharing attention. Only child you know." He teased, kissing right above the side of her knee. He was looking up at her but she was very aware of how close he was to her knickers.

"I can tell." Her breath caught as he slid his hand up the lower part of her legs, massaging her calf. He stood slowly, his movement predatory. "Draco." She said darkly. He smirked. She glared. He traced the side of her face gently. She continued to glare.

"How much would you wager that I'd be more engaging than that book?" He asked, his eyes were dilated, signaling his apparent arousal.

"I'm sure you would be. It's still not going to happen." He kissed down her neck as if that would change her answer

"Will you let me mark you?" He asked suddenly. She jumped.

"Excuse me?" She sat up suddenly. It was one thing to talk about it while drunk out of his mind; it was entirely different to suggest it now.

"Not somewhere anyone would see." He scoffed as if it was the obviously solution to the problem she was having with it, as if that was the problem she was having with it.

"Are you nuts?" She demanded, pulling back to look at him seriously. He shrugged and then gently kissed along her jaw. That didn't make it difficult to talk or anything.

"It's a time honored tradition for OA pairs." He reminded her, as if she didn't know exactly what she was talking about. When she was really, really little, she had dreamed of having a pretty mark on her neck, had painted it on her skin. Since then, she had learned better. Now she woke up with nightmares about a stranger's label on her body, never being able to get it off. She had woken up frantically scratching at her neck more than once.

"It's a brand, like for cattle. I've already got one of those remember?" She shook her wrist at him. He caught it and carefully pressed a gentle kiss to some of the more recent cuts that it had inflicted.

"This will be different. It's from me and something you agreed to." He argued, kissing up her arm and lingering on her inner elbow. She had no idea that that area was so sensitive.

"I'm not agreeing to it. That's not, that's not something we can have." She struggled to explain, her words failing her.

"I get that we have a time limit, but that just means that we don't have time to waste. Why shouldn't we have exactly what we want while we can get it?" He countered and she saw in his face that he believed it, every word.

"Because not everybody gets what they want all the time Draco." She sighed, it was like arguing with the most pesky, brilliant, child ever.

"Yes, but I am lucky enough to be amongst the fortunate few." He laughed, his eyes lighting up.

He lifted her. Easily, like she was a little doll. She squeaked as he slid beneath her and settled her into his lap. Her foot clipped the stack of books on the coffee table. Her notes feel to the ground. He ran his fingers through her hair. She laughed.

"So much for keeping yourself occupied, huh?" She teased.

"You prefer it this way." He insisted and gently nipped her ear. "Do you want jewelry?" He asked, and okay, that was random.

"Why would I want jewelry?" She asked. When would she wear it? She had never been one for flashy bling, no matter what Astoria said about diamonds being her best friend.

"Aren't you supposed to?" Draco looked surprised, and wasn't this a strange conversation to be having in his lap. She was going to start taking offense real soon.

"Let's not worry about what either of us are supposed to do from now on." She suggested, smirking. It wasn't as if she was following any rules anymore.

"Works for me." He laughed, but she cut him off, pressing her mouth to his. He tasted sweet and it only took a half a beat before his tongue was tracing the seam of her lips. She opened up for him and he caught her lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently. She sighed. His hands went to her hips and his thumbs skimmed her back just beneath her blouse. She shivered. It was all too surreal. She had snogged Viktor on more than one occasion while he worked for the Greengrasses but that had always felt awkward and fumbling and she had always just kind of gone with his lead. That's not what she wanted not anymore. She scooted closer, letting her hips get nearer to his groin, and reached her hands back to wrap her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. She pulled, slowly but firmly and Draco groaned, his hips twitched. He brought his hands back in between them and started frantically undoing her corset.

"Wait." She gasped. His hands stilled. She looked at him for a beat, unsure how to phrase her concerns even as her stomach flipped with worry.

"I won't compromise your virtue, unless you want me to of course." He assured her, his eyes had that arrogant gleam, even though it didn't minimize his sincerity. He was such an ass.

"Okay.' She said, nodding slowly. He went back to what he was doing, even as he sucked a mark high on her neck. The loosened corset felt freaking amazing as it dropped off, but she barely had time to think about it as he sucked a little harder. "What the fuck, you can't leave a hickey!" She hissed, she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Wear your hair down more often and it won't be a problem." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you hated my hair. Didn't you call it a bush?" She reminded him.

"Well I couldn't exactly say that I wanted to pull on it while you sat on my cock now could I?" He smirked. She felt the color rise on her cheeks at his positively filthy words. His smirk got larger.

"We're you actually thinking that?" She asked. It seemed ridiculous. They were literally fighting at the time.

"I'm generally thinking that." He answered.

"Well then." She responded, not quite sure what to say. At least she didn't have to worry about being desirable.

"And you know what else I think about?" He asked, something dangerous flickered in his gaze. "This." He continued, kissing her again. He tongue immediately met hers, twining together. It was so easy to imagine that tongue going to work elsewhere on her body. After what could've been minutes or moments he pulled back and slipped his hands underneath her blouse. "And this." He

added before catching her mouth again. His hands slowly skimmed up her back and over her ribs. She was incredibly aware of how close his fingertips were to her loose breasts. Slowly his fingers skimmed just below her breasts. She whimpered. She had no idea that was so sensitive. She didn't have time to explore her own body, most of the time she wasn't even sure what was going on. Draco seemed to know what he was doing with a woman's body. That was kind of a scary thought. He must've felt her stiffen because he froze.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." She murmured but she wasn't quite sure that that was true.

"Nothing has to happen today you know." He reminded her. She blushed.

"Of course. I'm not some damsel. I know how to say no." She defended herself.

"Do you?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course." She answered stubbornly.

"Okay then." He concluding before kissing her again. As caught up as she was in his mouth and as breathless as he made her feel, she was still very aware that his hands didn't leave her lower back. It pissed her off, the part of her that was a strong, take no prisoners, kind of woman, but it also made her feel incredibly safe, even from herself. She could call his bullshit and apparently he could call hers. She let it go on for a little while longer before finally pulling back and standing up.

"I do have to study this you know." She sighed, grabbing for her textbook from the ground. It had fallen face down and she hurried to gather up the notes.

"That's mine." Draco corrected. She blinked, staring at the cover. She was pretty sure that was hers.

"No, it's mine." She responded, displaying the cover.

"Couldn't be, that's crazy high level stuff Granger." Draco scoffed, and okay, now she was mad.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, and looked around the room, and there, on one of the bookshelves was the same neon orange herbology textbook that she was currently reading. "There's your copy, that one is mine." He turned to look where she pointed and a weird flicker of almost realization crossed his face.

"You're reading that?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, I'm reading that." She answered slowly so he didn't get lost.

"I just put my foot in my mouth , huh?" He cringed as full recognition dawned.

"Big time." She answered, dropping into the arm chair with her very large book.

"How the hell are you reading that?" He asked, and she had to look up again because sometimes stupidity astounds even the people most used to it.

"You should totally just keep digging that hole." She suggested, what else could he possibly say to piss her off.

"I barely made it through that book." Draco stressed with that same confused tone.

"Are you suggesting that you're smarter than me?" Not that she assumed she was smarter than

"Are you suggesting that you're smarter than me?" Not that she assumed she was smarter than him, but he had no idea how smart she was.

"I… I'm just saying that I had tutors, crazy good ones." He back pedaled, finally finding the line and struggling to get to the right side of it.

"I was educated, had many of the same tutors as Astoria." She informed him, cracking open the ridiculously heavy book. Thankfully she only had to read the first half of the textbook for tomorrow, and she was halfway done. Only two hundred and fifty pages to go.

"It's just… why?" He asked as if the idea of her being educated was to absurd to believe.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, looking up again. His eyes bulged out as he realized his mistake, again.

"I'm not saying that you don't deserve it or aren't worthy or whatever but why does a Astoria's personal attendant need to be an expert in herbology?" He asked, a little more carefully.

"I'm not always going to be Astoria's personal attendant." She explained idly. Wouldn't that be hell.

"What are you going to do instead?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. It was hard for her to remember that he didn't have any options in life or opportunities, he always knew what his future was going to be like, and all of his friends knew theirs. She was the only one who had ever been uncertain.

"The plan is to work under Minerva officially when we go back home. Then eventually I'll take over once she retires." She shrugged.

"Minerva? As in McGonagle?" He asked in disbelief. Minerva arraigned most of the accommodations, it wasn't surprising that Draco knew her name.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"You're going to manage the whole household?" He asked.

"That's the plan, yes." She clarified. Though if she had to do it one more time she was going to scream.

"Wow." He leaned back as if he had to work to take it all in.

"Thank you for that tone of surprise, it's really flattering." She snarked, not as mad as she wanted to be.

"It's just, that means, you're brilliant. Like crazy brilliant. I knew you were smart. We've spoken. But I had no idea you were brilliant." He rambled; she blushed and the heat kind of hurt.

"I'm not brilliant. I'm hardworking. There's a difference." She corrected. She was proud of her accomplishments, but that's what they were accomplishments. Brilliance implied talent, it implied ease and neither of those things were true for her.

"Is both not a possibility?" He asked.

"I'm just not brilliant." She shrugged, feeling embarrassed now. She curled up in the chair, tucking her knees in. God not wearing a corset is fabulous, she glanced at the dark brown garment on the ground and wondered if she could get away with leaving it there for good.

'I disagree." Draco answered simply before rising to grab himself a glass. She watched him pour amber liquid into a glass and wondered briefly if he was ever totally sober. He grabbed a book off of his shelf and dropped onto his couch. She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "I have studying to do too you know. Have to have the Sacred Twenty eight memorized by tomorrow."

"Just the surnames?" She asked, Minerva had her memorize that three years ago, was he really so far behind?

"Nah, I messed that up last time. Now I need to know all of the individual members." He shrugged and that made more sense.

"There's a tapestry in the Northwest wing." She informed him helpfully. Or at least that's how she saw it. He laughed.

"That thing? The charms been broken for as long as I can remember, it creates false branches on the family tree." He explained. Hermione shrugged before returning to her book. They lapsed into silence as Hermione slogged through over a hundred pages. Eventually she yawned and stretched like a cat. She liked cats, she had wanted one as a child but Astoria was allergic.

"I should go, Astoria should be getting to bed soon." Hermione explained and rolled her stiff neck as she picked up her annoying corset.

"Does she really need help?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione cocked an eyebrow with equal skepticism as she did up the laces on the binding piece.

"You can't expect me to believe you run your own baths." She pointed out.

"Yeah I don't." He shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"That hair doesn't wash itself." She announced, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait." He called, she turned expecting the worse, but he had stood up and was walking towards her. She blushed as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." she answered with a smile. He grinned for a beat and then caught her mouth in a kiss. In an instant it became anything but chaste. It was filthy and dirty and he smelt delicious. He mused her hair with his finger, no doubt making sure she looked as wrecked as she felt. His mouth made promises even when it wasn't speaking. He convinced her with the press of lips and the caress of tongues. The way he looked at her brought to mind sirens, totally utterly under his spell. And the worst part. The absolute worst of it all, was that she wasn't sure that she minded very much.

"And you'll think about me tonight?" He asked headily when he pulled away. She was dizzy, totally out of breath, but even so she was sure she spoke the truth as she agreed.

"Absolutely."

"Good, I like my attention. Only child you know." He repeated. She rolled her eyes.

"Good night." She said simply.

"Good night." He called as she slipped out the door. It was only as he cheeks started to hurt while she knock on Astoria's door did she realize she had a dopey smile stuck on her face.

Mornings, Meetings, and Hope

Hermione

Hermione's morning was not going as expected. First thing she was supposed to chaperone a date between Daphne and Blaise, but Blaise had sent a messenger, who passed on the official message that he was sick and the less official message that he had been cursed and his arse was glowing pink every time he lied. Daphne thought it was hilarious; Hermione thought that she should probably find her best friend now.

She pushed open the kitchen doors with confidence, very at home there, and for the first time, ever, smacked right into someone. They had double doors for a reason, Molly literally filleted anyone who messed up her perfect entryway system. Hermione jumped, only to be faced with the burly ginger who she definitely didn't want to see.

"What the hell, Ron?" She snapped.

"Not today." He grunted, which was incredibly strange. She thought he would've gotten over his ridiculous suspicion that she and Draco were sleeping together it's not like had any prove, even though he was right, and besides, how was it any of his business if she was.

"Who crawled up your arse?" She grumbled, before finally making her way into the kitchen. Unfortunately, there was a disappointing lack of flaming red hair and she quickly found out that Ginny had the day off. Luckily, it only took a few turns through the garden before she found her friend. She was lying on a bench; her arm rested across her face, covering her eyes. When Hermione cleared her throat, Ginny jumped up in a panic.

"Oh, okay, it's just you." Ginny sighed, dropping back onto the bench. Hermione sat beside her carefully.

"That's so nice of you to say." She said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's been stressful lately." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Ginny argued and okay, now Hermione had to fight.

"Trust me it's the same, I can't take anymore right now either." Ginny scoffed.

"You're Hermione Granger." Ginny announced as if it explained everything.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hermione asked, so what? She was Hermione Granger, that doesn't mean shit.

"You're like a superhero." Ginny said with awe.

"I'm literally just a normal witch." Hermione shrugged. She wasn't significant. In fact, if anything she was less than normal. She was subpar, barely even a witch.

"But you just handle everything." Ginny said, as if it was an extraordinary feat. Hermione was just trying to survive. She just didn't sleep.

"If anyone's extraordinary, it's you Gin. I mean you're single handedly taking down Blaise

Zabini." She pivoted, studying the other girl closely.

"That's not at all the same thing!" Ginny scoffed and then realized the misstep. She went pale, or paler. "I mean what are you talking about?" She tried weakly.

"Subtle Gin." She scoffed.

"Fuck you." Ginny flopped back onto the grass dramatically. "But really how'd you know?"

"The hex this morning?" Hermione admitted.

"Yeah?" Ginny prodded.

"You used a modified version on Ron a bunch of years ago for whenever he said something stupid." Hermione reminded her. Ginny groaned.

"Dang it, and here I was thinking I was so clever." She laughed.

"I won't tell, but why are you doing it Gin?" Hermione asked, shaking her head at it all.

"I matter Mione and he treated me like I didn't. No one's ever stood up to him and it's about time that someone did." Ginny said firmly, looking forward at nothing but with the same grim determination that she's always had. Ginny was a tank, with daring up to her ears.

"Just be careful Gin, he's a snake." Hermione reminded her, well aware that Blaise's type didn't take insults to their pride easily.

"Yeah, but I'm in control." Ginny said with more bluster than certainty.

"Okay then." Hermione backed off.

"Mostly." Ginny corrected, a little bit of panic creeping into her voice.

"Sure." Hermione agreed.

"Partially at least." Ginny adjusted.

"Of course." Hermione placated.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing." Ginny snapped, jumping to her feet.

"I'm sure you do." Hermione responded calmly.

"He deserves it." Ginny reminded her, her eyes watering a little bit.

"He does." Hermione had no argument.

"He won't catch me." Ginny vowed.

"Hopefully." Hermione qualified. The wind immediately left Ginny's sails.

"Hopefully. " She repeated before dropping to the ground. Silence stretched between them.

"It's a good thing we're very hopeful people, huh?" Hermione joked, Ginny choked out a shocked laugh.

"Good thing." Ginny agreed. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, pivoting.

"Yeah, I'm…" She thought of the night before, and felt herself smile without trying to for the first time in a long time. "I'm really good."

Draco

Draco liked quiet mornings, not quite as much as he liked his scotch, but he enjoyed an early morning cuppa and lazily playing with a snitch just like everyone else. The only problem was that people kept interrupting him.

"I made a horrible, terrible mistake." Blaise announced as he walked into Draco's room.

"You know I have a meeting, and you have a date." Draco said, from his position lying on his couch. He released the snitch in his and let it almost get away before catching it again.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me, or do you just follow your omega's schedule so closely that you know when she's chaperoning?" Blaise snarled caustically. Well then, okay, that's a lot of aggression.

"What terrible, horrible mistake did you make?" Draco asked, willing to play along to change the subject.

"My whole life. Some bird is trying to punish me." Blaise announced with incredible malice.

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked idly, focusing back on his snitch.

"You know Draco, gin is my favorite." Blaise confided randomly.

"Scotch is your favorite." Draco corrected, because they didn't joke around about liquor.

"I'm aware." Blaise said tightly. Draco gave him a pointed look, but when Blaise didn't explain, he realized he was missing something. He looked Blaise over, wondering if this was a boggart or something, and that's when he caught the neon pink halo right at eye level, or at least eye level when he's on the sofa.

"Is your arse glowing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, bright pink I'm told." Blaise said tersely; Draco laughed.

"Did you try finite?"He suggested.

"Of course I tried finite, there's a magical signature keeping it in place apparently." Blaise hissed.

"Clever. Do you know which bird?" He asked. He'd like to shake her hand.

"Do you really think I'd be here if I knew which bird?" Blaise said tightly.

"How much damage did it do before you found out?" Draco asked.

"I was in the middle of chatting up the maid, in the middle of the hallway. I told her I first noticed her eyes." Blaise said slowly, cringing the whole way.

"Nice, what exactly would you like me to do about it then?" Draco asked. "Other than obliviate everyone in the manor because I'm not sure I'm up to that."

"Hide me until it wears off. I can't not lie. It's like taking away my wand." Blaise hissed and collapse into an armchair.

"Which one?" Draco asked, unable to resist such an easy opening.

"Prat." Blaise grumbled. "So can I stay here?" He asked finally.

"Could I kick you out if I wanted you to?" Draco asked, resigned to spending way more time with Blaise than he strictly wanted to.

"No probably not." Blaise shook his head.

...

After leaving Blaise, who totally passed out for no apparent reason at all, Draco trudged to his meeting. He had arrived early, and just before he was about to knock, his father's voice thundered out into the hallway.

"There was a child!" He roared, his rage evident. Draco froze, his blood pounding, and then scurried, in a very manly manner, back around the corner. As if on cue, a terrified looking messenger crashed out of the room, looking scared shitless. Well then, he should probably give his father time to cool off. Draco waited for a few minutes, waited for the crashing and shattering noises to teeter off and then very cautiously made his way to the threshold. It would only make things worse if he didn't show up, or merlin forbid, was late. He'd be dead.

He knocked on the door timidly, and only barely opened it when his father called for him to come in. He really would rather his father dismissed him and they both pretended this all never happened.

"Sit." His father ordered, and that was not the result he was hoping for. He tentatively sat down on the chair, but his father didn't look up from his reports. That was better at least. At least he didn't have to see the abject disappointment on his father's face if he never bothered to look at him. Everything appeared to be in one piece, but Draco knew a simple spell could hide the damage quickly. His father seemed cool and collective. If he hadn't overheard he never would've known that something was wrong. Either way, he definitely wasn't going to ask.

Suddenly, his father broke the silence with a clipped statement.

"I've been hearing reports that your fiancée is feeling neglected Draco." He announced coolly without looking up.

"What?" Draco floundered. This was not the conversation that Draco had been expecting. He hadn't known what to expect but it certainly had not been this.

"Your fiancée believes your interest is waning. That it is shifting. It is strange but they seem to value their daughter's happiness. Additionally, it is not in the Greengrasses' interest to have their blood competing with bastards." His father continued and then turned the page. It was ludicrous, that he could see to control his sons life but would never make eye contact.

"I know the spells. I don't understand the purpose of that clause." Draco wouldn't have bastards, fidelity clause or no. It was unreasonable and emasculating to deny him mistresses. He knew the charms to keep a woman from getting pregnant, had known them since he was old enough to manage the spell.

"It is not your job to question. It is your job to be a good little stud and produce heirs with your perfect little pure blood wife for the good of the family. You will adjust and if you don't, so be it. Worse things have happened." His father hissed, finally, slowly looking at Draco. The absolute malice in his eyes was terrifying, and Draco knew that if he didn't do exactly as his father said, without complaint, that the consequences would be horrifying.

"Yes sir." He nodded reluctantly.

"If you screw up this engagement I will disown you." He stressed icily, his tone implying that being disowned would be the least of the punishment. Draco felt a chill race down his spine. He nodded again. "You are dismissed." He finished coolly, returning to the tax records in front of him.

"Thank you sir." He murmured quietly before slipping out of the study. God, it all sucked so badly.

Hermione

Chaperoning Draco and Astoria's dates was like yanking out her fingernails. She spent the entire process vaguely nauseous and in pain. It sucked ass to see her Alpha on a date with someone else and she so wanted it to be so painful and awkward as possible but she also definitely didn't want Astoria to crash and burn. The engagement was so important to the other girl and these dates going well would be the only way to make Astoria happy. She really honestly wanted the other girl to be happy. She had decided she was going to bring a book and she was going to sit away from the table and just hope her presence made both of them more comfortable. She kind of doubted it.

Draco was waiting when she arrived. She grabbed the chair and pulled it back, careful to keep her distance.

"I had a talk with my father this morning." Draco announced quietly, careful not to look at her in case Astoria arrived sooner than expected.

"How'd that go?" She asked, keeping her tone cool in case they were overheard.

"Terrible. If Astoria doesn't start feeling my interest I get cut off." He snapped, disgusted.

"Then you need to start showing interest in her." He scoffed. "You do just fine when it's me." She reminded him.

"That's because you're more interesting than dry toast." He offered nicely.

"That's harsh. She's very sweet." She defended. Astoria was incredibly nice and genuine, and very likable, definitely not toast like.

"So far she has either talked incessantly, not said a word, or snorted tea on me." He listed.

"You're still not over the tea?" She asked in exasperation. It was time to move on.

"Okay I'm not over the tea." He admitted.

"Get over the tea." She ordered. He sighed.

"You realize how ridiculous this is, don't you?" He asked with a sarcastic chuckled.

"What?" She demanded. They didn't have time for that.

"You, my omega, are encouraging me to flirt more successfully with another girl who is also your boss." He said fondly.

"Okay, we're ridiculous. That doesn't change the fact that you need to do it." She reminded him, shrugging off the urge to laugh, or cry.

"How bad is that gonna hurt?" He asked, finally looking at her. She didn't know what he meant. "Watching me charm your best friend, because I will do it and I can do it, but I want to make sure you're ready to watch it." He was looking at her inflexibly, all she could do was look away.

"It's gonna suck I know that, it still needs to happen." She answered, avoiding the question. She didn't like that he knew she'd feel jealous, but they both knew it was the reality.

"Come here." He said gently.

"We can't." She shook her head. She wanted to curl up in his lap badly, but they couldn't risk it.

"I mean it in the most literal terms, come sit at the table." He patted the table top gently.

"I shouldn't." Hermione shook her head.

"You should, because I want you to remember that I would much rather it was just the two of us and the only reason I'm going to be able to do this with a straight face is because I'm going to be picturing you." He said sweetly. He was such a sap, fuck him. Okay maybe she liked it.

"Oh… okay. What will we tell Astoria?" She asked uncertainly as she pulled her chair up to the table, carefully sitting exactly in between

"Trust me. Just jump in once or twice when she stalls or talks too much. She won't question a thing." He suggested, smirking.

"How do you know that she'll make a mistake?" She asked, offended on Astoria's behalf.

"She'll make a mistake." He assured smugly.

Astoria arrived in a flutter of skirts and the click of her heels on cobblestone. Exactly four minutes late. She was good at that.

"Mione!" She chimed as if she was surprised. Hermione stood and hugged the other girl just the same as she greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. "Draco." She greeted with equal excitement. Draco smiled, having stood already and bowed low. Astoria curtsied.

"You look stunning, truly." He told her. Astoria turned bright pink.

"Thank you." She murmured before slowly taking her seat. Draco pushed in her chair before sitting himself. Hermione cracked open her book, very careful not to look at either of them as the waiters arrived to serve lunch.

She wasn't getting food, not that she'd really expect to, but she was just hoping that her stomach wouldn't start grumbling.

As the plates clicked down, Astoria and Draco lapsed into silence until Draco suddenly snorted violently. She looked up in surprise. He was chuckling to himself as he leaned back into his chair.

"Are you alright?" Astoria asked and her eyes flicked to Hermione. Hermione shrugged. She had no idea what was going on either.

"Sorry, I just have recently developed a fondness for apricots." He explained to the very tense girl.

Hermione felt all of the blood rush to her face, as she stared at the plates on the table. Their starter was a lovely apricot and couscous salad, very light, very delicious.

"And that's funny to you?" Astoria asked, a little confused, a little horrified.

"Irony's always funny to me." Draco announced with a smirk.

"What's ironic about it?" Astoria asked.

"Just the timing that's all." Draco laughed again. Astoria's eyebrows crinkled together and her lips pursed.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look a little flushed." Astoria asked, turning to the other girl to avoid dealing with what was definitely a confusing interaction from her end.

"I think the heat may just be getting to me." She lied, fanning her face with her hand to make her point.

"Mmm, you should be careful. Not all of us can take the heat." Draco advised, mischief in his eyes clear as day, that snake.

"I'll take that into consideration Lord Malfoy." She answered dryly.

"That's my father, if you're to be my new chaperone you should just call me Draco, simplify it all." He offered, that asshole.

"If you insist." She answered and she was pretty sure that she felt her eye twitch.

"Mione's very firm about her formalities." Astoria teased, and good, that was actually good, they were bonding. I mean sure, they were bonding over making fun of her, but they were bonding.

"What a disappointment, and here I was hoping that things could finally become less formal between us?" He flicked his eyes down, pointedly taking in the younger girls body. Hermione felt a little sick and went back to her book.

"Why Draco, you're making me blush. You're so forward today." Astoria tittered. Hermione gagged a little bit.

"Well, I couldn't exactly be as open as I wanted to be in front of your mother now could I?" Draco smirked. He sounded sincere. He sounded as if he was trying to get into Astoria's knickers, but he sounded like he wanted to get into them. It wasn't exactly comforting that her alpha was such a good liar.

"Wow." Astoria sat back, blinking. She had been successfully shocked out of all of her training. It pissed Hermione off on a whole different level to know that Draco could've salvaged these dates way earlier, he just hadn't bothered to try.

"I'm sorry if I'm too forward." Draco backpedaled slightly, only for show.

"No, it's refreshing. Someone's finally being upfront with me." Astoria admitted, leaning forward.

"I'm afraid that's all of that kind of candor that I'm okay with you sharing, or I'll have to cut this meeting short." Hermione cut off Draco's coming answer. He smirked.

"Then I'll have to try another." Draco offered, carefully not taking his eyes off of Astoria's, she blushed. "It was quite entertaining watching you at the party a few nights ago. You had all of those lords around your delicate little finger you know."

"I wouldn't attribute that to my charm, but to your reputation. It precedes you." Astoria redirected,

and then took a bite of a piece of apricot. She was careful to only take one bite for every two that Draco took, it wouldn't do to look like she did such lowly things as get hungry

"I hope that's a good thing." Draco teased, and that, that sounded genuine. Fuck him.

"It's a very good thing." Astoria agreed, very, very carefully sipping her tea and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Hermione really wanted that tea to come out of her nose right about now. As if on cue, sensing her anger, a hand found its way onto Hermione's thigh. She was very careful not to look underneath the table but from the way the rather large hand was tracing what felt like an M over the fabric of her skirt she was pretty sure of whose hand it was. She felt herself blush, and okay maybe he wasn't that much of an asshole. She wasn't quite confident that he was only picturing her as he used this charm, but at least she had the knowledge that'd she'd be the bird he was snogging pretty shortly, and really was it so bad that that was all she could hope for? At least, at least she got to be happy this summer, even if it only was one summer. She'd worry about it all later she decided as Draco and Astoria continued chatting. She'd worry about it all after, when she had to. But right now, the sun was warm and the flowers smelled lovely and Draco's hand was warm on her thigh. For now, it was okay.

...

"Oh Mione, that was amazing!" Astoria gushed the moment Draco left. She was smiling so genuinely and so happily that it almost eased the ache in the pit of Hermione's stomach.

"Yeah, it seems like you guys are really getting on." Hermione offered. Astoria blushed.

"That was the first time he's been like that. Mione, do you think he's really, actually interested in me?" Astoria asked, so much hope on her face.

"I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be." Hermione answered honestly. Astoria giggled, before taking the slave's hand in her own and pulling her to her feet.

"C'mon, we have to tell Daph, she'll be so happy for me!" Astoria predicted eagerly. Hermione sort of doubted it, but she couldn't bring herself to crush that hope. It was amazing how delicate and fragile hope was, how precious and rare of a commodity, and as with most things, those who had it just kept amassing it, and those without just had to make do with what they had.

The Other Other Woman and Other Secrets

Draco

The woosh of the floo disturbed Draco's brief peace and quiet. He looked up quickly, straighten for his relaxed position on the couch. It was a good thing he did too, because it was highly important that he saw the slim brunette step out of his fireplace.

"Excuse me?" Draco choked out as Pansy brushed dust off of her navy blue dress. Pansy had brown hair so dark it was nearly black that hung pin straight around her face whenever she wore it loose, which was whenever she could get away with it.

"How are you, Draco?" She asked, totally unfazed as she settled onto his couch as if she had been invited.

"Fine. Why are you here?" He spit out. She rolled her eyes.

"What? Can't visit a friend?" She smirked, and they were both aware that friend wasn't the most accurate descriptor they could use.

"I'm getting engaged Pansy." He reminded her. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

"So?" She rolled her eyes, her smirk still intact as she leaned forward, very deliberately showing off cleavage.

"I'm not interested." He clarified, carefully focusing on keeping his eyes on her face. What could he say, he was human.

"When have you ever not been interested?" She scoffed, resting her hands on his knees. He brushed them off.

"I'm not now." He insisted, shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." She laughed and bit her lower lip, creeping her hands up his thighs. Normally he'd be thinking about how quickly he could get her out of her dress at this point. Now he was thinking about how pissed Hermione would be if she wandered in right about now.

"Go somewhere else if you're looking for that. I'm not interested." He repeated, grabbing her hands and deliberately putting them on her lap. She huffed.

"It's a girl isn't it?" She smirked, carefully studying him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my fiancée." He lied.

"I love Daph like a sister Draco, but even I know that Astoria doesn't hold anyone's attention for long, let only someone as interesting as you." That seductive glint was creeping back into her eyes.

"What can I say? There's more to her than it seems." Like her handmaiden.

"You're really clinging to this. That means at least some of it is the truth, but it's not Astoria." She studied him like a snake and it made him deeply uncomfortable at the scrutiny. "It's someone else." She grinned, like a shark circling. "Who is it?"

"No comment." He snapped, knowing she wouldn't give it up unless he gave her something.

"Even for little old me?" She teased, her voice light and flirtatious.

"No comment." He repeated.

"Who would've thought it, Draco Malfoy, loyal." She leaned back in surprised, laughing to herself.

"Is that such a crime?" He asked lightly.

"No. I only wish it had been for me." She teased, smiling what might've been Pansy's genuine smile. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen it before.

"Yeah… never would've happened." He shook his head, cringing.

"Ouch." Pansy flinched, faking the hurt, he was pretty sure.

"No it's just…" He shook his head, trying to explain in a gentle way.

"Loyalties gotta go two ways, I know." She laughed, taking the words out of his mouth.

"Are you saying you would've settled down for me?" He teased.

"Never!" She laughed, recoiling at the thought. "And you would've made a terrible cuckold." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, "that's true, yes."

"Must be some girl." Pansy sighed, leaning back.

"She is." He smiled. A brief flicked of something passed through Pansy's eyes, something like jealousy.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" She asked.

"Probably not." Draco answered, and yeah, Pans could be a spiteful bitch, even if they were only friends, there was no telling what she'd do to Hermione, just on principle.

"My loss." She smiled ruefully. She stretched, and he caught a whiff of the false omega pheromone perfume she favored. Lots of lords resented female betas, so she masked it, but more importantly, now his room would smell like sweetened banana.

His door crashing open made them both jump, but neither was that surprised when Blaise stood in the doorway.

"Pans!" He greeted pleasantly with excitement. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but I'm not leaving. You're welcome to continue with an audience, I know you like that Pans." He mocked, settling in at the bar and pouring him a drink. Draco gave him a dry look. "Oh yeah, I forgot Draco's a prude." Pansy scoffed, Blaise turned to her in surprise.

"Please, just because his tastes aren't quite as ostentatious as yours doesn't mean that he's exactly vanilla. You'd be surprised." She winked at Draco and he rolled his eyes. Blaise gave him an affronted look that clearly meant that he wanted details, not that he'd get them.

He and Pans had experimented a lot after that first time and Draco had learned a lot about women.

He wasn't in a place where he'd want to repeat the experience but he could acknowledge it helped him figure out a lot of shit. He wasn't the bumbling idiot in bed he had been then, and now he certainly knew his way around some of the less vanilla things you could do in bed, if his partner wanted that is. He wondered for a moment if Hermione wanted and then realize he probably shouldn't be thinking about Hermione tied up in his bed with polite company, if Blaise and Pansy could be considered that.

"I don't buy it." Blaise scoffed. Draco smirked, just to rub it in.

"You're not supposed to, gentlemen should be the epitome of discretion, after all." Draco mocked, winking at Pansy. She laughed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Blaise. You were a fabulous lover." Pansy placated the pouting Italian. Draco rolled his eyes. He had heard too many recounts to still be squeamish but he still didn't really like hearing about his oldest friends sleeping together. "Beside Draco's found a bird and I'm lonely." She simpered, making eyes at him. Draco rolled his eyes again. Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Probably not the best plan at the moment." Blaise cringed. Pansy huffed.

"You too?" She snapped.

"What?" Blaise stuttered, and wow Draco had never seen him stutter before.

"You found yourself a pretty little omega to settle down with?" She demanded, staring Blaise down.

"Woah, I never said anything about her presentation." Draco pointed out.

"Of course she's an omega, you've got a domination streak a mile wide" Pansy accused waving him out, he was about to stutter out some sort of brilliant reply when she rounded back on Blaise, "and so do you, so fess up, who is it?"

Blaise looked at Draco, terror in his eyes. Draco shook his head quickly.

"No comment." Blaise answered firmly, crossing his arms. Pansy huffed and rose quickly.

"Fine, you two are no fun, guess I have to settle for Theo again." She rolled her eyes with vague disgust, and that was a little harsh. Theo was a part of their friend group too, even if he could be a little skeevy.

"Do what you want Pans, we know you will anyways." Draco suggested. She rolled her eyes.

"True, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. We have needs you know." She winked as she slid back into the floo and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She could rule the world if she wanted to." Blaise announced.

"Well, you're not wrong." Draco agreed. "But I think she prefers the cloak and dagger act."

"Why take the heat when you can just pull the strings?" Blaise ruminated, taking a swig from his forgotten scotch glass.

"Dude, it's two o'clock in the afternoon." Draco reminded him.

"My arse was pink this morning. I need it." Blaise insisted, and okay, Draco didn't have a rebuttal

for that.

...

Hermione

Hermione was bringing Astoria's shopping list to Lavender, who did the trips to the market when she caught sight of Draco in the hallway. There were too many witnesses around so she carefully kept her eyes down as she passed, just in time to see the tiny slip of paper in his palm. He carefully slipped it into her hand, so quickly the casual passerby would just see an unintentional hand brush. She found herself smiling as she ducked into the girl's lavatory. There was a smile on her face as she uncurled the tiny slip of paper and she grinned even more when she read the neat, loopy letters. Our spot in the garden, four? Astoria would be at tea with her parents for at least three hours, which was undoubtedly why Draco had chosen it.

When she emerged from the ladies room she wasn't entirely surprised to see Draco loitering a little ways down the hallway, peering out the window as if something was utterly fascinated. He glanced towards her and she nodded, almost imperceptibly. She blushed as she turned away, feeling that happily little flutter in her stomach that she had worried had gone away entirely. She hurried away to catch Lavender, anxiously waiting for the next hour to tick away.

When she finally found the tiny pond Draco had shown her Draco was already there. He bounded to her, cupping her face and sweeping her into a sweet kiss. She felt a little giddy as she looped her arms around his neck. He pulled back slowly and she grinned up at him.

"How are you?" He asked, something like concern on his features.

"I'm… I'm really really good." She answered honestly. He just grinned back. That's when she caught sight of a weird flash of iridescent blue. "Wait, is that a…" She picked up the tiny feather, and peered at it closely, surprised when she caught sight of the iconic eye symbol.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked him, raising it up for his inspection. He was entirely unfazed.

"Yeah, one of the peacocks most've dropped it, normally the gardeners pick them up but I guess they missed that one." he shrugged.

"You have peacocks." She said slowly, not fully comprehending the fact that Draco was keeping gorgeous, exotic, fascinating birds wandering around his gardens and she hadn't seen them or known about it.

"I have peacocks." He confirmed, a tiny smile peeking at the corners of his mouth. Oh good, he found her amusing.

"Why wasn't I aware of the peacocks?' She demanded testily.

"Lord Greengrass doesn't like them, calls them blue rats." He explained with a shrug.

"Can I see them?" She asked slowly because clearly he wasn't getting the importance of this. She had never seen a peacock. She had never seen any exotic anything outside of a book and she sure as hell wanted to see one now.

"You really want to see the peacocks?" He asked skeptically, and wasn't that just like him.

"I want to see the peacocks. Why wouldn't I want to see the peacocks?" She demanded.

"Who cares about peacocks?" He shrugged, as if massive, royal blue birds with some of the most

impressive coloring in nature were utterly unremarkable.

"Me!" She snapped.

"Do you not have peacocks?" He asked, bewildered. She was going to start screaming soon.

"Why would I have peacocks?" She asked, exasperated.

"I have peacocks." He answered as if that was explanation enough.

"Why do you have peacocks?" She asked for the first time, wondering what their purpose could be if the occupants of the manor seemed totally uninterested in it.

"Why wouldn't I have peacocks?" He asked as if it was perfectly normal. She closed her eyes, pinched her nose and gave up.

"Draco, show me the goddamn peacocks." She demanded. He shrugged.

…

They were standing in a tiny shed, facing two covered cages when Draco finally stopped. He gestured at the heavy black cover as if it explained everything.

"Why are they in the dark?" She asked.

"They make a terrible racket, unless they think it's night time, then they sleep." Draco explained easily, and Hermione wondered just how much time he spent around the keepers.

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't disturb them." She suggested.

"You're probably right." He admitted. She turned to walk away, and cringed. Yeah no, it wasn't called an insatiable curiosity for nothing.

"Wait just a peek, that won't hurt, right?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Go for it." He smiled and she felt a little bit like a naughty child whose parent was letting her break the rules, just this once. She yanked off the tarp, and immediately the blue bird poked his head up. He was sitting down, it's legs folded into himself. His long, show feathers were down, but they stretched out behind him, more gorgeous and delicate than any of Astoria's gowns. Her breath caught as she stared at him and she desperately wanted to touch, even though she knew better and the bars on the cage wouldn't allow even her tiny hand to slip through.

"He's beautiful." She whispered as she knelt to get a better look at him. He stood up, shaking his feathers slightly, clearly expecting to be let out.

"Yes, yes you are." Draco chimed in, kneeling beside her. She blushed violently and pushed him. He fell right into the pile of sawdust and feathers.

"Don't be such a sap." She chastised.

"Excuse me, that line has worked numerous times." He argued, getting to his feet and brushing off the dust.

"Unless It was followed with a stupify, I kind of doubt it." She teased.

"Now that's just rude." He scoffed, affronted.

"I don't want lines Draco, I'm a sure thing." She teased, he took her hand, pulling her too her feet. He laughed.

"Somehow I don't think you're using that expression quite right." He teased.

"Okay, you're right." She shrugged, and that blush just wouldn't leave her cheeks.

"About that" He started and trailed off, unsure.

"About what, Draco Malfoy?" She cut him off, adopting her most proper expression. He laughed and ran his hands along her upper arms in a soothing motion.

"An old friend dropped by, and I figured I should probably warn you." He shrugged, and now he was blushing a little bit.

"it wasn't just a friend, was it?" She asked, noticing the guilty set of his mouth. He was like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar, or in this case, up a skirt.

"Not in the most traditional of definitions, no." He admitted, cringing a little.

"Parkinson or Davis?" She asked dryly. She knew one of them would be stopping by eventually, had even warned Astoria about the exes.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"It's kind of my job to know everything about your love life, former and current." She reminded him. He cringed again, and that was kind of fun.

"Well then." He said, as if he wasn't quite sure what could come next.

"Listen, did anything happen?" She asked coolly, crossing her arms and stepping back so she could see his face better in the dim light of the shed.

"No, and I told her nothing was going to anytime soon." He assured her, a firm look on his face.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." She shrugged. If she got in a jealous tizzy about every girl who ever made a pass at Draco, she'd be exhausted within a week.

"Yeah?" He asked in surprise. He was still looking at her as if he expected her to have a freak out any moment.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"While we're on the subject, is there anything that I should know about your Bulgarian friend?" He asked sternly. She jumped a little with surprise.

"Of course not, Victor's just a friend." She scoffed, even the idea of going back down that road… ridiculous.

"Is that all he ever was?" Draco asked, his expression serious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased, making her way out of the shed with one last reluctant glance at the peacocks before covering them.

"C'mon, you know all about my past, it's only fair." He pleaded as he followed.

"You really want to have this conversation?" She asked, rounding on him.

"Yes, I really want to have this conversation." He answered, crossing his arms and looking down at her with a stern expression.

"You sure?" She asked him. She really didn't want to do this.

"I think you're trying to dodge this, you're embarrassed. Though I can't for the life of me say why, if you really know all my dirty laundry." He pushed, the last part slightly joking. He really didn't think she knew. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"All joking aside, there's not a lot to tell." She admitted, shrugging even as the blush creeped up her face.

"Really? I kind of doubt that." He pushed, his expression eager, and oh that wasn't a good thing.

"I had a fling with Viktor, years ago, and a very, very brief tryst with Ron Weasley, but that's it, that's all there is to it." She offered nonchalantly, her experience wasn't impressive. She was sure he thought her no more womanly than a child, and he wouldn't be far off.

"Are you a virgin?" He pressed, noticing that she left that tiny little detail out. She blushed some more. Most girls took pride in their virtue, at least noble girls, but at this moment Hermione desperately wished she wasn't a bumbling, unattractive idiot.

"How is that any of your business?" She snapped, stubbornly choosing to ignore the question.

"So you are." He concluded, grinning like a pleased cat.

"Well, we both know you're not." She pivoted, going on attack.

"How would you know that, I mean for sure? Rumors lie sometimes you know." He covered quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I've seen you in action." She teased, cringing a little at the awkward memory.

"WHAT?" Draco nearly shouted, absolutely shocked, and that, that was a little bit of a surprise.

"Please, Draco, you're not sneaky in the least." She laughed at his outrage. You don't shag girls in every corner of the castle and not expect at least a few people to walk in at one time or another.

"I don't believe you." He shook his head stubbornly.

"The blonde against the wall in the north wing, the red head on her back in the library…" She ticked off easily and Draco turned bright red.

"Okay, you can stop now." He asked, cringing. He closed his eyes and turned around, groaning as he pulled at his hair. "Would it help if I said that I'm different now?" He asked timidly as he turned to face her again.

"Don't worry about it. It's your past, I won't judge you on yours if you don't judge me on mine." She offered, shrugging. Fresh starts were what made the most sense.

"Your past is impeccable." He said in exasperation. She scoffed because wasn't that the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard.

"Do you really think I've never done things I'm not proud of? I panted after Ron Weasley for starters." She offered, and wasn't that a humiliating time in her life.

"Really? That buffoon?" He asked in surprise, scrutinizing her as if he could find evidence of some hex that would cause such a terrible mistake.

"What happened to the no judging thing?" She demanded rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, okay… but really? What was the appeal?" He continued, like a dog with a bone.

"He treated me like a human, and he was the first boy that wasn't like a brother to me who did that." She answered honestly and all of the wind came out of Malfoy's sails.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, reaching for her. She let herself be pulled into his arms and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's the past." She shrugged, reassuring him even as she nestled into the comfort of his arms.

"You're human, in fact you're worth twice as much as most of us." He whispered. It all seemed ridiculous to her. She shook her head but didn't argue, and they stayed like that, wrapped in each other even as the air started to grow cold around them. Eventually she pulled back and he lifted her chin. He kissed her forehead gently before taking her hand and walking back towards the castle.

"We should head back, the bugs will be coming out soon."

"Mmmhmm." She agreed. They stopped just beside a pond and his wolfish grin returned.

"You know what I think?" He said suddenly.

"What?" She said, shaking her head, even though all of his antics still seemed charming, despite it all.

"I think that you should come to my room tonight, it's about time my lovely little student had another lesson, huh?" He suggested, that dangerous look flickering in his silver eyes.

"I suppose so. I must say my only tutors growing up were a woman and a man who was less than four feet tall, so you are by far the most attractive teacher I've ever had." She informed him, grinning. He laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it." He smirked.

"I should go." She told him reluctantly.

"Then go." He suggested. Neither of the moved. Weren't they a couple of idiots?

"Draco! I know you're in there!" A severe voice shrieked.

"Bellatrix." Hermione found herself saying even as everything screeched to a stop.

"Wait here." Draco ordered, in his panic his voice had a tiny hint of alpha power behind it. It was enough. She froze even as she felt him tap her head and the disillusionment charm cascaded down her body like a cracked egg.

"Bella!" She heard Draco say in the distance. They couldn't have been more than a few hedges away. "What a surprise!"

"Well I was just leaving Draco, and I couldn't do that without saying goodbye to my favorite nephew, now could I?"

nephew, now could I?"

"I'm your only nephew." He remind her, and even in her frozen state Hermione had to chuckle at that.

"Yes, yes, that's true." Bellatrix agreed loftily.

"Look after that little omega and train her well dear, they can be flighty things." She advised, and then there was the telltale pop of her apparating away. Hermione could hear the crunching of branches as Draco hurried back to her. The moment he reenter the clearing he seemed to realize what went wrong.

"Shit. I didn't mean to do that, do whatever you want." He took back the original order and she relaxed, suddenly able to breathe fully again. He tapped her head gently once again, and the spell disappeared, leaving her fully visible again.

"You told her about me!" She demanded, ignoring the accidental order because shit happens

"Yeah, just to protect you, so she wouldn't go after you again." He explained urgently, sensing her anger. Bellatrix fucking Lestrange should never know her business.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked tightly, trying not to flip out. It was always better to approach mistakes with understanding she reminded herself, quoting a self-help book about leadership that Minerva had made her read once upon a time. Draco cringed.

"Never isn't the right answer, correct?" He checked.

"Correct." She agreed, gritting out the answer through her teeth.

"Eventually isn't much better, right." He guessed.

"No, not much." She concurred.

"Does sorry work?" He asked carefully.

"Sorry would work." She nodded.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask?" He suggested.

"Asking would be a good start yeah." She offered.

"Sorry, I'm new to the whole relationship thing." He said with a grimace. She sighed with the reminder.

"Me too, it's okay. We'll figure it out together I guess." She shrugged. He nodded and mirrored her shrug.

"So tonight?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight." She answered. She looked up at him seriously and it suddenly struck her how ridiculous they both were. She laughed at herself as she started to walk away.

"What's so funny?" He called after her as she left the garden. She just shook her head and laughed as she slipped back into the manor and back into reality.

Insecurities and Desires

Hermione

Hermione had served Astoria her whole life. When she was a toddler, they had been playmates. As she had grown up she had learned to do little things, brush her hair, help her into her dress. They had even shared baths for a short period and then Hermione was old enough and the temporary maid retired and left Hermione in charge at just eleven. Hermione took on larger and more difficult duties. Nowadays, she'd did everything for Astoria and at the moment that included a bath. She sat on a stool behind the other girl as she soaked, the water thick with different scent oils and bubbles, all designed to complement her pineapple scent.

"What do you think Draco will be like?" She asked, her voice dreamy.

"What do you mean?" She asked, scrubbing her long locks thoroughly. Astoria sighed happily, she always did like a long, hot bath. Hermione didn't get that type of privilege. Her baths were cold with harsh soaps that burned in a tiny tub that she couldn't properly stretch her legs out in. She always had to rush because someone else was always in need of the tub after her. There was never enough time, or soap to feel really clean.

"In bed." Astoria clarified. Her tone was carefully cool but her ears were turning pink from the strength of her blush. Hermione sputtered.

"How would I know?" She asked, grabbing the rinse bucket in a hurry to hide her face. Astoria tiled her head back as Hermione ran the cool water over her head, letting the suds slide off.

"You know more about these things than I do!" Astoria protested, still blushing violently.

"I only know theory. I couldn't possibly guess about Draco's tastes." Okay, she probably could, but Astoria definitely didn't need to know that.

"But do you think I'll be good enough?" Astoria asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked gently as she chased the rest of the soap out of Astoria's hair.

"I know that he's had other women, sluts of course, like Parkinson, but I'm sure they were good in bed, even if they were whores." Astoria explained harshly, the disgust in her tone evident. Hermione found herself flinching even though she knew the hatred wasn't directed at her, knowingly of course. "Hell, he probably has one in his bed now."

"I doubt that." Hermione blurted before she could stop herself, too irritated with the image to hold back.

"How do you mean?" Astoria asked curiously, starting to turn. Hermione turned her back quickly. Astoria couldn't see her face and it was best if they kept it that way.

"He seems enraptured with you, I doubt he's wasting his time on anyone else with your impending engagement." Hermione explained airily. No, only a fool would be with Draco now. A real idiot. Like her.

"I just want to be good enough." Astoria murmured and Hermione had the feeling that they weren't talking about sex anymore.

"Me too." She whispered under her breath. Astoria didn't answer and they lapsed into silence as she finished rinsing off and got out. Hermione bundled her in towels, drying her off, and then dressed her in her slip. Astoria slid into bed and Hermione was reminded of just how innocent the girl was as she pink out from under the light pink silk sheets.

"Good night, Mione." Astoria murmured as she moved to the door.

"Good night Tori." She whispered, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

Draco

Hermione crashed into Draco's room, a whirl of taupe fabric and brown hair. She had worn it down the last few days, hiding the mark, his mark. It wasn't a proper mark, not the bound seal he yearned to see on her skin, but it was his mark nonetheless, and he liked thinking about it being there. He had every intention of putting more on her soon but today was definitely not the day.

He was lounging on his couch with a good book, she was not quite so relaxed. She looked frantic and harried and desperately in need of relaxing. He could do that. He could definitely do that. The trick was just getting her to agree to it.

Hermione

"How are you?" Draco asked coolly, as if he already knew the answer, and she had a feeling that he did.

"Stressed." She admitted warily. She wasn't used to this bit, the being able to confide in other people thing. She had always had Harry and Gin but they all tried not to complain, as they were all in the same boat. Most of the time they brushed it off with callous jokes and sarcastic remarks. She wasn't used to people inquiring after her health.

"What's bothering you?" He asked gently, leaning forward and studying her as if he could find the answer in bumps and bruises rather than a much less physical scar.

"This." She admitted honestly, gesturing between them. "I just, it just makes me so nervous all of the time and I want, I need to feel wanted, not like your dirty little secret." She admitted, the words falling out of her mouth without her permission, but they rang true all the same.

"That's not what you are to me." He insisted, the tiny hint of outrage present in his eyes.

"With that clause that's all I can be." She reminded him.

"There's no guarantee that this engagement will go through and even if it does, that won't be for months, and remember, we agreed to focus on the here and now, not what may be coming." He pushed, standing to take her hands in his.

"I…" She stuttered.

"You worry too much. Let me take care of it okay." He assured, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Will you trust me?" He asked cautiously, his eyes showed his nervous even if the rest of him seemed confident.

"Okay…" She agreed timidly, not sure where this was going.

"I know you hate your biology and we've spent the last few weeks trying to learn how to resist it." He started, and okay, he had definitely been thinking about this since before she came in.

"Yes?" She asked because he sure as hell better get on with it asap. He was drumming his finger tips on his thighs nervously. Hmmm, he had definitely been planning this speech for a while.

"But you can use it to your own advantage." He finished, and there it was, that little glimmer of pride because he knew it was working.

"Uh huh?" She tentatively encouraged him to continue.

"I can send you under, make you feel good. Not have to think for a bit." He finally suggested. The suggestion made her nerves ratchet up another level, and her adrenaline started coursing through her, but she found another part of her willing to do whatever he asked, and wow, wasn't that a little scary.

"And…" She pushed, knowing there had to be a trick; she didn't get offers like this.

"I'll be here the whole time and I won't put you fully under, just skirting the edges. Think of it as meditation." He finished, grinning. Merlin help her she wanted to say yes.

"Okay." She answered nervously.

"No pressure. Only if you want." He checked carefully, and okay, she wasn't used to people caring about what she wanted, let alone double checking to be sure she had made up her mind, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure that she was comfortable yet.

"I said okay." She snapped. He only smiled, seeing through her cornered animal act. God he pissed her off with that stupid arrogant smile and that stupid, effortlessly disheveled blond hair, and his stupid perfect jawline, and he was just stupid.

"Okay." He grinned triumphantly.

"Where do you want me?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips, not that she was using power posturing to convince her body that she wasn't nervous. She had absorbed some of the self help book Minerva made her read, after all it couldn't hurt.

"Sit down." He said first, but when she made a move for the couch, he shook his head and sat down in his chair. "Here." He gestured to the spot by his feet. The part of her that was wary about all of this thought it was ridiculous to have her sitting at his feet, barbaric. The part of her that so desperately wanted to submit was jumping up and down with joy.

"You want me with my head near your crotch, such a surprise." She snapped smarmily, even as she settled down between his legs, facing away from him.

"I swear I will not take your virtue, not unless you ask, no matter how much you smell like apricot." He promised, running his fingers through her hair.

"I still don't buy that." She snapped, even as she felt the fight draining out of her with each of his cherishing touches.

"I'll prove it to you later." He teased gently in a fond voice.

"You will not be proving anything." She corrected primly. He laughed.

"Fine, just sit down and relax." He conceded, keeping up that gentle motion through her hair.

Her head rested against his thigh as her eyes drifted shut.

"This is very compromising." She murmured, no heat to her words.

"You're not even facing the right way." He chuckled.

"Oh would you prefer that I turn around?" She asked, adopting an affronted tone. He laughed again.

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "But that is not what is happening right now. This about you needing to relax."

"Fine." He pushed her hair back again as she leaned further into him.

"Just take some deep breaths for me. Just breathe." She followed his instructions warily, focusing on filling her lunges completely as her eyes slipped closed again.

"Keep breathing for me." He ordered, though he didn't put any power behind it. "Now I want you to do something for me, and it's going to feel a little strange but you'll feel good when you do it." She tensed warily, but his calming voice continued. "I want you to picture a pool of oil right at your navel." She still felt skeptical, but did as instructed. "And I want you to take another deep breath in and when you do that oil will spill out, sliding down your skin. It won't feel sticky or greasy just silky smooth and perfectly warm. Once you've filled your lungs completely I want you to hold your breath as the oil lingers on your skin, picture it traveling from your navel up to your neck and down to your tones, caressing you." Just when it felt she couldn't hold her breath any longer his voice broke the silence again. "Okay now I want you to let it out, slowly, and when you do picture the oil retreating to that warm pool, but it leaves your skin feeling soft and warm and soft. " She did as instructed and felt her body relax pleasantly. "Keep the cycle going, let the warm, silky oil coast over your skin." She imagined it and with each deep breath she felt herself relax a little bit more each time. She could feel her arousal rising but that seemed to be a distant, secondary thing. She just felt relaxed. She didn't have to think; she just had to listen to her alpha. There was something freeing in that reality, in that steadiness. The hand in her hair dipped to her neck, drawing soft circles on the surface. His touch wasn't firm enough to send her under but it felt so good, better than anything had the right to. At least nothing that wasn't overtly sexual. It was fucking perfect.

He started pressing harder, working out the knots on her neck and shoulders and she kept picturing that oil spilling and retreating. Her body felt heavy as she sunk into him and her mind fell quiet. She didn't need to worry about anything, she just had to listen to Alpha. That's all. It was so freeing, submitting to his will, totally and completely. She slipped into silence, everything going quiet and still. Everything was blissfully quiet and she let it all slip away, except for the feeling of the oil and Alpha's touch.

"Good girl." He murmured, and the praise slid through the syrupy fog. She remembered floating in the pond beside him, and this felt kind of like that, except every nerve ending in her body was telling her that she was surrounded in soft, plush warmth. It was bliss.

…

Draco

Hermione sunk further and further into him, her head using his thigh like a pillow. Since the first time she had gone under he had done some more research, had pulled every book in the library that even referenced O Space in order to study it. He found chapter after chapter about omegas struggling to achieve it, and all the ways an alpha could help overcome this difficulty. He was lucky enough to have the most responsive omega in history sitting at his feet and he certainly wasn't going to take it for granted. He watched her closely. Her breathing was slow and if he

didn't know better he would think that she was asleep. Every once in a while she would squirm, totally unaware of it, and burrow farther into him or squeeze her legs together. Okay, maybe there was the possibility of this meditation increasing arousal but he wasn't going to act on it. She made him horny often enough and he never complained. To be fair, most of the time she had no idea that she was doing it. He could probably get away with pleading the fifth on this one too.

He waited about an hour, letting her hover just at the top layers of O Space. If he wanted to have her slip any farther down, he'd probably have to throw in the tiniest hint of pain, the good kind of course, or a boatload of pleasure, or more simply, an alpha command or two. He'd save that for next time, for now, she had to come up.

He lifted her chin gently and guided her straight with her shoulders. She was still so relaxed that it was like move a rather soft doll, no resistance at all. He stood, carefully and awkwardly stepping around her until he was away from the chair and facing her. He knelt down and lifted her chin gently. Her eyes slowly opened but they were totally glazed over.

"Time to come up babe." He whispered to her. She shook her head minutely. "I know, I know, but I need you to come up. You're such a good girl, so good for me. It's time to come up sweetheart. I've got you." He watched her slowly start to come up nervously. She rolled her neck lazily and squirmed a little. "I know you can't get up but I want you to be comfortable and warm when you come all the way up babe, okay?" She made a soft sound in the back of her throat that was probably agreement. He'd go with it. He lift her quickly, scooping her up behind her knees. She was light, even lighter than he was expecting, but he could feel that she had ditched the corset around her waist before she came, smart girl. He carried her towards the couch at first and scowled at it for a moment before finally leading her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed before lying down beside her. She snuggled into him immediately. He petted her hair gently.

"Good girl, c'mon, it's time to come back to me, okay? You did so good. I'm so proud of you." He murmured, her eyes had slipped closed again but they opened slowly. They were clearer than before, nor clear enough but clearer. "That's a good girl. You're my perfect little omega but you need to come up, okay?"

She nodded and the first hints of awareness crept into her.

"Al… Draco." She practically breathed, the relief in her voice clear. He pushed her crazy hair out of her face gently.

"Good girl." He praised. Her eyes fluttered. "No, no none of that. You need to eat something." He preached, calling crackers in from the other room. He caught them easily and broke them into little pieces before grabbing the glass from his bedside table. He cast a quick aguamente and then put his wand away, sitting them both up a little bit. "Here," He said, bring the piece of cracker up to her mouth, she took it cautiously, chewing slowly. Next, he made her drink a few sips of water, all the while never stopping praising her. Awareness slowly crept back into her until the dazed bliss dissolved into a more common relaxed state. She cracked her neck, and then looked up at him with a telltale smirk and he knew she was back with him.

"You've been studying." She declared, eyeing him as if she expected him to whip out another unexpected secret.

"Didn't want to get caught unawares again." he teased, grinning. She cringed at the memory of their first unfortunate mistake.

"Good. I appreciate it." She admitted and he had a feeling that that was as close to a thank you as he would ever get. She was stubborn, charmingly so, but stubborn nonetheless.

"Speaking of, you should really stay the night, dropping is a terrifying thing." He reminded her, gently pushing back her hair again.

"Is that really your only concern?" She pressed, eyeing him cautiously. He always sensed that horndog reputation would bite him in the arse at some point.

"Yes, I'd even offer to sleep on the couch but we both know that would defeat the purpose." He promised. He found himself doing that more and more often recently, and the strangest thing was that he meant every single one of them.

"Fine then, but no untoward behavior. I'm a lady you know." She reminded him with a smirk as she pulled the covers up over the two of them. He laughed.

"You my lovely little omega are no lady." He teased as he kick off his shoes and undid his belt, very deliberately leaving the rest on. What could he say, it wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep but he was willing to make a terrifying number of sacrifices to ensure her comfort. He was a fool that way.

Early Starts and Unfortunate Encounters

Hermione

She woke up in his bed, sleepy and perfectly relaxed. He was behind her, one arm around her waist while the other rested behind her head. It all felt hazy and soft in the early morning light. She felt sheltered and warm in his arms. She snuggled into his warmth, sheltering from the abnormally cool morning. Her body felt loose and relaxed and she felt better than she had in years. Draco smelled like a spring rain, like a new beginning, and she felt totally at peace.

A large slam sent them both rocketing out of bed. Hermione tried to tumble of the side, but the intruder was too quick, the door opening as she teetered on the edge. Draco sighed dramatically, the arm that had been reaching for her relaxed, even though the hand on his wand didn't even twitch.

"Blaise, get the fuck out." She groaned, flopping back into bed and tugging the sheet up to her neck. She wasn't exactly decent, no corset and all, and Blaise Zabini sure as hell wasn't going to see her like this.

"What a way to speak to your betters!" Blaise gasped over dramatically. She rolled her eyes.

"Get. Out." She repeated slowly. Blaise just smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the open doorway. He was in dark robes, distinctly rumpled but unfazed.

"I liked you better when you were meek." Blaise sneered eyeing her with distrust. She rolled her eyes again and turned over, burying her face in Draco's perfectly soft pillows.

"She was never meek." Draco argued, the voice was muffled by the sheet that he had pulled over his head, the coward.

Blaise scoffed.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked warily, if she had to get up right now she might just have to blow it off and face Minerva's wrath when it came.

"Five… ish?" Blaise shrugged.

"Why are you even awake?" Draco groaned dramatically, even as his arm reached around her waist.

"I never slept." Blaise shrugged, looking whatever the suave and aristocratic version of bored was.

"Why?" Hermione asked blearily. Sleep was good, very good, she wanted more of it herself.

"Don't ask." Draco and Blaise said in unison.

"Then why are you here?" Hermione demanded with a huff.

"I had a question to ask your girl." Blaise explained.

"Blaise, get the fuck out." Draco snapped, pulling her back into his arms. She went, reluctantly though not that reluctantly because he was warm and she liked warm almost as much as she liked sleep.

"No really… I'm pretty sure the bird existing to ruin my life is a servant and I'd bet you know who it is." Blaise guessed, stepping into her line of sight and meeting her eyes. She closed them very deliberately and rolled over, facing Draco.

"Why would I know?" She asked casually, she pressed her cold nose to the soft cotton of his under shirt. She didn't necessarily remember him stripping off his out layers but she assumed that it happened at some point.

"Astoria's keeper, Minerva's trainee, you seem very tapped in." Blaise announced stubbornly. He was right but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Why did everyone but me know about that?" Draco asked, smoothing down her hair. She shrugged and ignored how nice that felt. This was all rather lovely actually, except for Blaise.

"You've been a little distracted." Blaise reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How do you know it's not Daphne?" She asked curiously, resting her head on Draco's chest.

"Too childish, plus I'm pretty sure that she doesn't give a damn." Blaise theorized.

"Well you're not wrong about the latter." She admitted, smiling.

"So who is it?" He pushed, as if she would or could answer. Ginny would murder her without hesitation.

"C'mon Blaise , she doesn't know who it is." Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I know who it is." She corrected, a little affronted.

"Huh?" Draco stuttered.

"Like he said, I'm tapped in." She admitted. It was job to know everything that was going on, even if she wasn't succeeding so often lately.

"So who is it?" Blaise demanded firmly.

"I'm not telling." She rebutted firmly.

"What?" Blaise sputtered, absolutely shocked that she was refusing. Good, it was probably a very positive thing if Blaise Zabini heard "no" more often. That much she could agree with Ginny on totally.

"Mione, she's ruining the poor boy." Draco pleaded on his friends behalf and... yeah, not gonna work.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." She reminded him pointedly.

"Really?" Draco asked watching her with calculating eyes.

"Really." She nodded firmly.

"Fine." He shrugged, pressing a fond kiss to her hair.

"I could order you to tell me." Blaise threatened. Draco tensed.

"I'd eviscerate you." He threatened before gently running his fingers through Hermione's hair. Her eyes drifted shut.

"Drake!" Blaise whined like a small child being denied a sweet.

"Get out Blaise." Draco answered dryly, his eyes never leaving her.

"He calls you Drake?" Hermione observed, smirking a little. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You just noticed?" He asked in disbelief.

"I've been distracted." She answered, smiling at him.

"You two are disgusting." Blaise chimed in.

"You were not invited." Draco reminded him.

"No but apparently you'd be into that." Blaise sneered and whoa, it was way too early for that revelation. She wasn't even sure how she felt about that particular issue, and it definitely wouldn't be Blaise, that's for certain.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, leveling a stern glare at the blond. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Blaise." Draco groaned, the sarcasm dripped in the air.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Hermione questioned slowly. She wondered if she sounded as dangerous as she wanted to.

"Remember that secrets thing we were talking about?" He asked, grinning, the little shit. She felt her eyebrows shoot up her forehead.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that this secret should involve my input." She suggested.

"Oh definitely." Blaise chimed in very helpfully. He was just a super helpful person.

"Not yet, I'll let you know if it becomes an issue." He warned, kissing the top of her head again.

"I hate when you give directions like that." She complained half heartedly.

"You love it." He teased, laughing, and wow, yeah that was the L word, that word that they definitely shouldn't be talking about this early. Not that he was using it that way, he was just joking around, right?

"I do." She agreed too late with a grimace. Omega tendencies were a blast.

"And that would be my cue to leave." Blaise cringing, edging out.

"Wait! You do know that this isn't what it looks like right?" Hermione demanded, suddenly it was incredibly important that Blaise not think she and Draco slept together, not yet at least. Not that Blaise should be told the moment that they slept together, because that was none of his business. It was just, they hadn't, you know, done that yet. Not that they definitely would, she wasn't sure, she didn't know...

"Of course of course, you two just drifted off reading Bible passages to each other." Blaise suggested, smirking.

"Funny. And you can't tell anyone about this." She warned. Forget Draco, she would eviscerate Blaise himself if this got around.

"Trust me, I'm aware." Blaise assured her, shooting Draco a dark look, and okay, maybe she didn't have to give this speech after all. He finally left, slipping out the door, and Hermione settled in to at least try to get a few more hours of rest, if she couldn't get actual sleep, before she'd inevitably have to set off to accomplish her long list of things to do for that day. Oh, if only she could just stay here.

...

After a brief pit stop to her room, Hermione was hurrying to Astoria's when she had to skid to a stop in the middle of the hallway, faced with the terrifying duo of Lords Greengrass and Malfoy. She carefully kept her eyes trained to the ground as she dipped into a low curtsy.

"Go on." Lord Greengrass encouraged gently.

"Wait." The order came hard and fast and Hermione froze. Lucius circled her, studying her face with unnerving eyes. She carefully focused her gaze on his feet. Lord Greengrass cleared his throat, carefully drawing the attention back to himself.

"Tell me, Ezra, do you mark your slaves?" Lucius asked, his voice cold and clinical. She felt his wand lift her hair, as if he was expecting a painful brand burned into the back of her neck, as if the shackle on her wrist wasn't enough.

"No, I find that it makes resale more difficult. I prefer to keep it traditional, no tattoos." Ezra answers coolly. Lord Greengrass had always been more reserved, had never really interacted with Hermione for longer than necessary, but he was still a good man, still fair and honest.

"I see…but you really should consider piercings." Lucius pushed. Hermione had to focus very carefully on her breathing to keep from flinching.

"Oh?" Ezra answered coolly.

"A permanent reminder with beading and engravings to brand her as yours which can easily be transfigured if you want to sell her." Lucius explained, a terrifying kind of hunger in his tone.

"I see the appeal. I assume Nott has already implemented this." Ezra answered craftily.

"Of course, the man can't resist trends." Hermione could hear the grin in Lucius's voice. No one like Lord Nott.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see then, if the trend passes." Ezra replied noncommittally. At least Hermione could be mostly sure that she wasn't going to get pierced any time soon.

"The last girl I rented had one, it was very satisfying seeing the emerald green on her skin." Lucius shared lecherously. Hermione cringed against her will. Lucius paused his circle and she froze, very, very carefully staring at the floor and trying to think about nothing. Her very, very treacherous brain wouldn't let her let go of the idea that she might not totally mind wearing green sometime, for his son, for Lucius's almost engaged son. This was definitely not the time for those thoughts. What a trainwreck. "Consider it." Lucius advised. "You may go now." He instructed firmly. Hermione nodded and scurried away as fast as was socially acceptable.

...

Draco

Draco rose slowly, stretching as he got the joints in his shoulders and neck to pop. He observed the empty half of his bed with distaste, but understanding. She was busy after all. He had a

pleasant day ahead, a leisurely breakfast, a morning lesson with Severus and the afternoon to himself. It was shaping up to be a good day, as long as he didn't have any surprises. Something told him that he wouldn't be that lucky.

Hermione

Hermione prided herself on knowing everything that went on at the Greengrass Estate, but the Manor, goddamn Malfoy Manor, refused to let her figure out what was going on. Each corner she turned she was faced with a new surprise that she had to deal with. Today, that came in the form of a shapely brunette stretched across Astoria's couch the moment she opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked timidly. Astoria and Daphne were nowhere and sight and the only person left was the very unamused Pansy Parkinson.

"Daph's not back from her tea and Tori's still in bed." Pansy announced easily. "Who are you again?" She demanded. Hermione had to take a deep breath because she had known Pansy for years. The girl was Daphne's best friend and it's not like Hermione was new around here.

"Astoria's handmaiden." She answered easily, heading for the door to Astoria's room.

"Oh yeah, thought I recognized you. Don't tell Tori I'm here just yet, I want to surprise her."

"All right then." Hermione agreed hesitantly, moving into Astoria's room quickly. Astoria was just a puff of bright blonde hair exploding out from beneath pink satin sheets.

"Hey, Tori it's time to get up." She announced. Astoria groaned, even though this was one of the few mornings that she had actually slept in.

"Too early." Astoria grumbled.

"It's almost ten." It's not like Hermione had been awake for five hours and had already had multiple awkward interactions or anything. "And you have a visitor."

"Draco?" Astoria groaned melodramatically, lacking any glimmer of excitement or her previous anxiety. That was probably a bad sign, but also not an Easter egg she willing to miss with right now.

"No, a friend, who still hasn't learned my name again, by the way." Hermione rolled her eyes, setting up Astoria's vanity to start the morning routine.

"Pansy!" Astoria gasped, shooting out of bed. Hermione shrugged noncommittally, that was close enough to honoring their agreement right? "Ugh." Astoria groaned, flopping back onto her bed heavily. "Guess I won't be seeing Daphne for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, probably not." Hermione shook her head. Whenever Pansy showed up, Daphne disappeared, the two really left Daphne's room frequently blowing off appointments and commitments and not letting anyone intrude. It drove Katie up a wall.

"I should probably greet her at some point." Astoria sighed, slowly sliding out of bed. Hermione wrapped her in a silk robe easily as she walked to the dresser.

"Probably." Hermione agreed as the other girl settled, pursing her lips unhappily at the mirror.

"After I get ready." She decided.

"Works for me." Hermione allowed easily, pulling Astoria's hair off her face. Astoria closed her

eyes automatically as she brushed powder over her face. She opened her eyes as Hermione swapped it out with a little rouge, brushing the color along her cheek bones. Astoria's eyes fell shut again as Hermione lightly lined them with kohl. When she opened, her blue eyes look fuller. Hermione smiled as she handed as she handed Astoria a light pink lip rouge. They younger girl applied it easily as Hermione brushed out her thick tresses.

"I'm thinking the blue today?" Astoria suggested, Hermione nodded, quickly rising and guessing the light gown Astoria was thinking of. It was soft chiffon that floated easily over Astoria's head when she stood. Hermione made the final adjustments, pulling the hem just right and with a sigh, Astoria announced that it was time to enter the trenches.

She pushed open her door easily and greeted Pansy with a smile that looked like it hurt from Hermione's angle. Pansy rose simply, her maroon gown falling out into a large circle around her.

"Tori!" Pansy gasped, "It's been too long." She announced, and the girls hugged stiffly.

"Clearly" Astoria agreed. "You're so brave, most people would wear such a dark color in August but you've never been one for convention, have you Pans?"

"As if I'm the only one, embarking on such a… unique… blue with your complexion." Pansy tittered. Astoria laughed as if it was a true compliment. The claws were certainly out.

"Tea?" Hermione offered hopefully.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Mione." Astoria answered gratefully.

The two girls settled onto the couches easily as Hermione hurried to pour their tea. Astoria took hers with just a splash of milk and three spoonfuls of sugar. Pansy took hers dark and bitter, like her soul.

"How's the engagement proceedings going Tori?" Pansy pried.

"Just fine, though it was a surprise, we all thought you and Draco would end up together." Astoria answered sharply as Hermione handed her the tea. "Don't you two have a history?" Wow, Hermione didn't think that Astoria knew about that, had worked hard to make sure that Astoria didn't remember that.

"We all spend far too much time together, I don't think there's anyone in our social strata that doesn't have a history." Pansy answered diplomatically, and sure that was kind of true, Pansy had a history with almost everybody. Not that Hermione cared, she wasn't exactly in a place to judge, but it made her kind of notorious among most of the well to do. "It must be so much better to start fresh." Pansy finished with a smile, watching Astoria with crystal sharp eyes. She leaned forward, showing focus, but not jealous. No, there was something else going on here.

"I owe it all to Hermione." Astoria grinned, gesturing for the maid to come over. She hesitantly crossed to Astoria's side as she took her hand. "She's the most amazing, supportive chaperone. She makes it all so much more comfortable. I don't know how she does it." Pansy turned those hawk eyes towards Hermione and smirked.

"Me neither." She agreed; the look in her eyes made Hermione very, very nervous.

…

Draco

Draco's mother corned him at the breakfast table which was just rude frankly, nothing ruined a

good toastie like his mother worrying about his love life. He was mid sip of tea when she sat down beside him.

"You're failing." She told him with a disturbing amount of nonchalance.

"At what?" He asked with the same degree of boredom. It wasn't like this was a new conversation. If she thought his father's message wasn't getting through, Narcissa would often try to mediate. By taking Lucius's side and gently berating Draco, rather than Lucius's much less gentle berating.

"I never should've let you read so much as a child." She announced, an interesting angle he had to admit, even if it's relevancy was up for debate.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, bewildered as to what her point could possibly be.

"You're father said it was foolish to let you read so many stories, that it would make you soft, but I didn't believe him. I suppose I should've." Narcissa explained sadly and then sipped her tea as if that was a normal thing to say to her son.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"An arranged marriage isn't a death sentence." His mother assured him for the millionth time.

"I'm well aware of that." He snapped, expressing his anger by tearing off a piece of his toast with his teeth. She was ruining a perfectly good breakfast.

"You'll grow comfortable with each other, she'll make you happy." His mother lied, another repeated phrase she liked to use.

"No she won't." Draco answered because there was no possible way for Astoria to make him happy. He thought of Hermione in his bed that morning, how right that had felt and realized there was no way he could even manage fake happiness anymore, not since he had truly experienced it for the first time.

"No, but you'll find other ways to make yourself happy, ways that won't involve the family jewels." His mother answered plainly and drank some more tea.

"Mother!" He choked on a piece of toast. It was one thing for Lucius to know about him having sex, the man was disgusting and frequently flaunted the slaves he'd borrow or rent. It was an entirely different thing to have his mother bring it up. As far as he was concerned he was conceived immaculately.

"What? It's the truth." She shrugged, her voice even. He could feel color rising on his face and had a strong desire to slam his head on the table repeatedly. Maybe it was possible to knock himself out.

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation." He announced to the world, the galaxy, the cosmos, all of it that was conspiring to destroy him.

"You and Astoria just need to spend more time together, with less pressure." His mother assured, patting his hand gently.

"I really don't think that's" He started to protest but she had already stood and left/ I guess he should just cancel the plans he had for the day or week or lifetime.

…

Hermione

That afternoon, it had cooled off and Lady Malfoy had a brilliant idea for tea out in the gardens. Of course, by the time the masses had arrived, the plants had been temporarily relocated via some very complex herbology charms, and a large field had been cleared while a large white tent had been set up to keep most of the sun off of their delicate complexions. She didn't envy the grounds crew today. Because it was intended to be a casual affair, seating arrangements were religiously established, and each couple was forced to maintain a chaperone. Hermione, as per usual, had the amazing luck of watching over Draco and Astoria. Pansy on the other hand was entrusted with ensuring that Blaise and Daphne didn't do anything uncouth. Normally, Pansy would be the last person to be trusted with this sort of thing, but Blaise and Daphne had about as much heat as a block of ice, so it was generally assumed that it would be fine. Plus Hermione was seated right next to their table too.

Suddenly Pansy was talking dramatically over the clang of many people having tea all at the same time and squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

"These glasses are disgusting." She announced, snatching up the obviously pristine cups and making her way to the small bar the Weasley's had set up in the garden. "Hermione and I will get new ones." Hermione rose, shooting Draco a terrified look as she went, he cringed, and then immediately turned back to Astoria and continued charming her, which Hermione had successfully managed to block about by listening to Pansy chatter on up until that point.

They both went to the bar and had a scowling Ron hand them new glasses, but when Ron left to take care of someone else, Pansy rounded on her.

"You're the one." She announced with certainty, leaning forward to whisper to her. Hermione leaned back and frantically glanced around to make sure that no one was listening.

"The one what?" Hermione stopped, dropping the polite façade just as easily as she could adopt it.

"You're the one who tamed Draco." Pansy declared, grinning like a shark. Hermione froze, her blood running cold.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione hissed angrily. This was not good, definitely not good and especially not the right time.

"He's watching you right now." Pansy explained, when Hermione turned, because there was no way he really was, Pansy smacked her arm. "Don't look! Do I have to teach everyone in this manor how to hide a secret."

"What does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

"You'll see eventually." Pansy grinned conspiratorially before taking her tea cups and floating away. Hermione looked up at the white tent and imagined that she could see whatever deity was obviously trying very hard to make her life a living hell. Then she imagined flipping them off and that did make her feel admittedly better.

Spats and Spies

Hermione

She collapsed heavily on her cot, remembering a thick mattress and silk sheets with something like regret. Last night with Draco had been great but she couldn't risk it again, not with Astoria already suspicious with him.

Despite this lack of frills her eyes slipped closed easily, and she sunk into sleep.

…

The dream started in a bed. Emerald sheets rested against her skin as a mouth kissed down her neck. Blonde hair brushed her jaw and she moaned as his hand traced over her breasts. He caressed her skin, played with her nipples and then his mouth was gone. She whimpered, squirming on his sheets. She smelt sandalwood and amber and far more faintly she could make out hints of apricot. Suddenly that mouth was kissing down her stomach, hovering over her mound. His tongue flicked out, stroking her sensitive bud. Fuck that felt good. And…then he was gone and she awake.

Something hit her face, she blinked dizzily, knocking the offensive pillow away as she sat up in her cot.

"For God's sake wake the fuck up!" A shrieking voice squawked. Hermione cringed, awkwardly untangling herself from her blankets and settling back in. It wasn't the first time that somehow had had an inappropriate dream in their room but it was the first time Hermione had had one, at least one that had been loud enough to wake everybody up. Oh lord, she was never living this down.

...

Draco

Draco woke to a bird in his bed. That wouldn't have been a terrible thing, accept it was not his bird.

"What the fuck!" He shouted. Pansy sat up easily, grinning like a shark.

"Oh don't be such a twat Draco, I came in to talk to you but you were asleep, so instead of disturbing you I waited. I must have fallen asleep." She shrugged as if that were a perfectly normal thing to say.

"And you needed to wait in my bed, under the sheets?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Well this bed is so much more comfortable than mine. Astoria and Daph have always have the nicest things." Her eyes went dark, and he suddenly regretting sleeping in just his pants.

"No, Pans. I'm with someone." He said firmly. She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh I know, I met her. Nice girl, if a little plain." She nodded nonchalantly.

"You what?" He demanded because that was bad, that was definitely very bad. Why hadn't Hermione mentioned that to him?

"You're not subtle Draco. I know your bedroom eyes and you were directing them at the girl like

no one's business yesterday." Pansy accused airily.

"I was not." He balked. He certainly wasn't that transparent. He couldn't be.

"Don't apologize, it made that awful tea almost bearable. I thought Daph was gonna burst a vein." Pansy laughed.

"Can't you convince her to be nice to Blaise?" Draco pleaded, knowing that Blaise never would.

"No way!" Pansy scoffed derisively.

"Don't you pity the guy? Even just a little bit?" Draco asked. Even he pitied Blaise a little, even though he'd never, ever tell his best mate that fact.

"Not particularly." Pansy shook her head easily.

"Didn't you lose your virginity to him?" Draco pointed out, and okay, maybe he was fishing just a little bit, and he wouldn't, he was curious.

"Oh no, there was someone before Blaise." Pansy laughed and smiled fondly. That, that was interesting.

"Who?" He asked, studying her. She shifted, standing up and strolling around his bed room as if she lived there. She looked at her reflection carefully and smoothed down her hair before answering.

"A better lover than both of you put together and that is the only detail that I will give you." She smirked and he brushed off that answer. He was a wonderful lover, thank you very much.

"For someone who loves learning everyone's secrets you sure don't share very many." He pointed out.

"What would be the fun in that?" She smirked.

"Trust. Friendship." He pointed out. He was well aware he sounded like a prat but it was true and he firmly believed that Pansy wasn't as shallow as he appeared.

"That's what Daphne is for, among other things, and you can't tell me that you trust Blaise entirely." She pointed out.

"I'd trust Blaise with my life." He vowed stubbornly.

"But not all your secrets." Pansy asserted.

"Not all of them." He admitted. There were somethings that Blaise could do too much damage with. It was better for everyone if they operated on a need to know basis.

"Exactly! Now stop distracting me, I did have a purpose for coming here you know." She whirled back to him with fire in her eyes. If he knew anything it was that that was a very dangerous expression.

"And what would that purpose be?" He asked carefully.

"I want to help." She gave him a look as if all of his problems were now magically solved.

"Excuse me?" He swallowed nervously. It was never good when Pansy took a personal interest in things. They never turned out the way that you'd expect.

"You want out of your contract with Astoria." Pansy declared.

"Yes but…" He started.

"I can help you get out of it." She announced.

"I'm sure you could but…" He tried again.

"Really, it's simple, I'll…" She started again and turned away from him, inspecting the painting on the wall with an appraising eye. There was no way to stop her. At least, not gently.

"PANS." He snapped.

"What?" She snapped back, glaring at him.

"My father will disown me if I mess this up." He confided. She paled. The "D" word was particularly scary in their circles. They had no discernable skills, no talents, at least, none outside of social climbing and backstabbing, without their family connections they'd flounder in the real world and they both knew. To give that up they'd have to be crazy, or stupid, or have something much better waiting for them on the other side.

"You're crazy, I'm sure he wouldn't…" Pansy protested weakly.

"He's already told me." He explained. She got a little paler on his behalf before sitting down on the side of his bed again.

"You're his only son." She reminded him, as if that made a difference.

"Astoria's the only one left among the sacred twenty eight. That means more to him than anything. It was difficult enough to negotiate this courtship, because of the scandal no one else will touch us." He admitted. She cringed at the reminder of the embarrassment the Malfoy's had endured and how easily it could have been her family instead.

"And that's your fault." She said, exasperated.

"In his eyes it is." He shrugged. It sucked but there was nothing that could be done.

"Your father's an asshole." She stated the obvious. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't disagree but I can't agree. He has ears everywhere." He gave a pointed look at the walls dramatically. He was pretty sure his father didn't have people spying on him. Like eighty percent sure.

"Bullshit, my head would be on a stake if that were true." Pansy scoffed and he studied her carefully.

"Why are you even here Pans?" He asked finally.

"I told you, I…" She huffed but he cut her off.

"I don't mean in my room, I mean at the manor." He clarified.

"Why, Draco, do you not want me here?" She fake gasped pretending to be horrified.

"You don't do anything just because, you always have a reason." He pushed, not letting her change the subject.

"I do lots of things just because I want to." She pointed out, straightening as if he had insulted her free will.

"Sex maybe, but you're not getting that here, not with me and Blaise both turning you down, so why are you here?" He pressed further.

"There's more to life than just sex Draco." She said wisely and paired it with another eye roll.

"Maybe, but that's still not an answer." He pointed out.

"Maybe I just wanted to visit Daph, did you think of that?" She shrugged.

"Maybe, but Daph's so busy that you can't be seeing much of her." He reminded her.

"Quality over quantity." She said meaningfully and smirked and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"You're a weird one, Pansy Parkinson." He announced. She laughed.

"So are you, Draco Malfoy." She countered.

"By the way, Blaise is constantly accusing me of engaging in kinky sex every five minutes because of you." He groaned.

"Aren't you though?" She teased, winking. "You know as well as I do that I'm mostly vanilla." He shrugged. He wasn't embarrassed of his preferences but her preferred to keep them private.

"Mostly, most nights you were fine with just a good, hard fuck, but other nights you wanted me desperate, begging…" Pansy leaned towards him, her voice going breathy as she looked him up and down.

"No, Pansy." He admonished firmly. She rolled her eyes and flopped backwards very unattractively.

"Fine! It didn't used to be this difficult for a hot woman to get shagged." She grumbled, standing and making her way to his door.

"I thought you didn't come here for sex?" He called as she walked into her sitting room.

"I didn't but it's always a nice diversion." She called back and then he heard the click of the door swinging closed. It was shaping up to be a weird day.

Hermione

Hermione woke up in an awful mood with a debilitating migraine to boot. . She was tired and cranky and itching for a fight. One of the chamber maids had dropped Astoria's perfume and while a quick reparo saved the bottle, there was no hope for the liquid inside. That perfume had been customized and irreplaceable on short notice. Hermione had shouted at the girl for what felt like hours; only when she had been reduced to tears did she dismiss her. She may have felt bad about it later but right then it just pissed her off more. She was pissed at the world, immensely pissed, and she knew that she was taking it out on all the wrong people but she was exhausted and irritable and couldn't help it. She was doing everything in her power to be perfect, at least in public, why couldn't people just handle their shit.

By the time Astoria was out the door, on her way to meet her tutor, Hermione thought there was a good chance she could even manage a hex the next time someone got in her way. Hands grabbed

at her, pulling her out of the hallway. She went easily, letting Draco pull her into the empty guest room. His mouth was on hers immediately but she pushed him off.

"I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

"Okay…" He sighed, stepping back. He perched easily on the back of a couch, watching her carefully. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Are you calling me crazy?" She demanded, ready to snap.

"Yes, but you already knew that." He teased, smirking. She wasn't in the freaking mood.

"That's a very nice thing to say." She pointed out, her tone biting.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know that I'm only joking." He reminded her and yeah, she knew that didn't change the fact that she wanted to rip his perfect blond hair out by the roots for no apparent reason. Sleep deprivation sucked, hormones sucked, and whatever the hell this irritation was caused by sucked too.

"I'm just not in a very joking mood this morning I guess. I should, I should go." She sighed, stepping towards the door.

"Okay. Will I see you later?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." She sighed again, shrugging. She was just so tired, all of yesterday's peace was gone and now, now she was just mad. Mad at herself for being so weak, mad at her subconscious for making a fool out of her, mad at him for making her feel this way, and mad at the world for not letting her have it that way she wants to.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Pans?" He asked carefully.

"What about her?" She asked warily, watching him carefully. Should she know something about Pansy? If he cheated on her with perfect Pansy Parkinson she might have to fling herself out of a window.

"She won't tell anyone."He promised enigmatically and then, then she remembered. Pansy had revealed that she knew yesterday. Oh lord, she hadn't even thought about Pansy telling the world. There were far too many pieces in play for her liking.

"No it's not about Pansy." She shook her head, feeling exhaustion settling into her bones. Her shoulders felt heavy.

"Then why didn't you tell me that she confronted you?" He asked, and he sounded a little hurt. His perfect blond eyebrows scrunched together in the dim light of the room. This would all be so much easier if he wasn't adorable on top of being gorgeous.

"I'm sorry I just, I got busy. Astoria was really happy about yesterday and..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It hurt. Astoria had been giddy about how well her and Draco's dates were going and wanted to analyze every single detail at least ten times before going to sleep last night.

"Oh, okay that's fine. You should go if you need to go." He shrugged and it felt like a dismal. Her head bowed on reflex.

"Oh, okay." She murmured, slipping out the door, feeling like she couldn't possibly fuck up any more.

...

As if her day wasn't complicated enough as it was, Harry met her the moment she turned the corner from leaving Draco. She jumped, but he just launched right in to what was no doubt a highly planned question.

"Why is Ginny avoiding me?" Harry demanded, his tone bordering on alpha persuasion. Hermione shot him a dirty look, and he got enough composure to scale it down to like a seven, rather than a nine. His shoulders dropped, the tension in his torso relaxed, and he collapsed into the window seat beside her. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his face vulnerable, like a little kid. It made keeping things from him that much harder. Harry still didn't know that Ginny had presented and if she didn't want to tell him then that was her business.

"Ginny is avoiding you, but I can't tell you why, and no, you didn't do anything wrong." She explained slowly, careful not to give too much away. Harry groaned and gave her a petulant look, and she was reminded of how often she feels like his mother sometimes. "She's dealing with some stuff right now, and you just need to give her some space. She'll come to you when she's ready."

"I don't know what it is Mione, I just…" He closed his eyes, tensing beside her as he struggled to find the right words. "I keep feeling like something is wrong, like I need to see her, to protect her." It was Hermione's turn to stiffen and she turned to him with her eyes wide. Those were alpha urges and even if Harry didn't know what was happening, she did, he was giving into his instincts, trying to claim and protect the newly presented omega. She didn't know if he actually had feelings for Gin or if it was just pheromone confusion but either way Ginny could not deal with that right now, not with everything going on with Blaise.

"You need to shut that down right now, there's nothing wrong and even if there was it's not your job to get involved; you can't get involved." She gave directions, mimicking his alpha tone as she did it. She was hoping to trigger something biological but he just looked at her, stunned.

"Okay, okay, I won't get involved." Her promised, looking down at the ground morosely. Quick footsteps alerted the both of them to the new arrival. They both looked up as Katie stopped in front of them.

"Mione! Lady Greengrass wants to see both of us." Katie panted, distress in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll go get Astoria." Hermione announced, starting to set off, wondering why she would need to talk to her daughter right that moment.

"No, just us." Katie clarified, going pale at her own words. Her fear was mirrored on Harry's face.

"You better go." He instructed, nodding at her uneasily. Both girls took off.

…

Hermione had been called into Lady Greengrass's study twice in her life. The first time was when she had been promoted from playmate to personal attendant. The second was when Astoria's engagement negotiations had first been announced. Both times she had been greeted with teas and cakes and a warm, smiling mistress. This time was much less pleasant. The older woman studied Hermione and Katie like a hawk as they entered, sinking into deep curtsies immediately.

"Rise." Lavinia Greengrass instructed coolly. They both slowly straightened on shaky legs. "You may sit." Hermione pulled out the chair as carefully as she could, desperately trying to not make a sound, as if that would stop her impending doom. If she just didn't make a sound, maybe Lady Greengrass would forget that she was there. An omega could hope.

"Why aren't Daphne and Astoria succeeding?" Lavinia demanded and Hermione felt her stomach drop. There was nothing that she could say to answer that question that wouldn't get her fired.

"I'm sorry Lady Greengrass, I don't, I don't think that I understand." Katie stuttered nervously.

"You two know more than they do, are capable of hearing more gossip." Lady Greengrass asserted, leaning forward and staring down each girl in turn.

"Draco and Astoria's dates have been drastically…" Hermione offered nervously.

"I threatened his father; he's not charmed, he's desperate, there's a difference. He should be charmed. They should be. I have lovely daughters, at least Astoria is lovely." Lady Greengrass shrugged.

"Yes you do, my Lady." Katie agreed quickly.

"I'm well aware." She sneered dryly. "So why aren't their respective fiances interested? What is going on to stop these engagements?"

"I don't know Ma'am." Katie answered sincerely.

"How about you Hermione. What can you tell me? Has some kitchen girl caught Draco's eye?" Lavinia asked eagerly..

"I don't, I don't think there's a kitchen girl my lady." Hermione stuttered, she was sure her cheeks were coloring but she hoped that it could be passed off as naiveté.

"Stable boy? Is it Harry Potter?" Lady Greengrass asked in a very dramatic transition.

"No! I mean, no ma'am, I don't believe so." Hermione answered too quickly.

"If, when you two find out what or who is disrupting my daughters' engagements, you must tell me immediately. I will do anything to make sure that my girls are taken care of, no matter what." Lavinia ordered firmly. They nodded frantically. "Once they are secured, I will reward you both. I will ensure that Minerva speeds up your training and I will arrange a marriage for you Katie, someone of impeccable standing that you can wed with my approval, pending your consent of course."

"Thank you my lady." Hermione murmured, carefully keeping her eyes down.

"That is an incredibly generous offer." Katie sounded surprised but if she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't question it. This what they both wanted, what they both had always wanted.

"Pay attention and report to me the moment you hear anything. I don't care if it's just gossip, I don't need it confirmed, tell me immediately." She instructed. They both nodded frantically. "You're dismissed." She finished curtly and they both hurried to stand, curtsying once more on the way out. As soon as the door closed behind them, Katie turned to her, her eyes wide.

"This is going to suck isn't it?" Katie announced.

"Yes, yes it is." Hermione sighed.

...

Draco

Draco had a stressful day. After that weird encounter with Hermione, he hadn't been in the mood

to deal with other humans so he had taken to the passageways for some quality people watching. With the impending wedding, the eldest Weasley had been escaping more and more often. That was going to be an intense wedding, he'd guess. The blonde kitchen girl still kept trying, dropping things and bending to pick them up every time that he stood behind her. He was totally oblivious. He actually looked kind of sad. Oh well, that would teach him not to touch another bloke's girl.

Later on, he had had a lesson with Severus which focused on brewing antidotes for poison. That included repeatedly poisoning him and giving him twenty minutes to identify the potion as well as brew the antidote before painful and or humiliating side effects set in. That was so much fun.

Lunch had included a lecture on how to meditate so that he wouldn't cheat on his future wife from his mother. Another wonderful experience. Afterwards, he had had to deal with Blaise freaking out because he was convinced that he had a lead on the bird destroying his life. He wouldn't tell Draco who he suspected of course, because he was convinced that Draco would tell Hermione and then she'd "tip off the culprit." That was another great use of his time. Then he had to fend off a girl who literally started unbuttoning his pants before he could say "hello" or more appropriately in this case "no thank you."She had left quickly, thankfully.

Now he was just waiting for Hermione, who was supposed to be coming at any given moment. A soft knock on his door cut off his train of thought.

"Come in!" He called lightly. The door creaked open slowly and an embarrassed looking Hermione slipped in through what was surely the smallest crack that she could manage. She slipped into the room, meekly perching on the couch in front of him with her hands folded in her lap. He sighed, sitting up because clearly something was still wrong, not that she'd tell him without some prying.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, not taking her gaze off her hands.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?" He asked, genuinely surprised. She hadn't done anything wrong, everyone was entitled to not be in the mood for a snog every now and again.

"Someone's always mad at me." She sighed sadly, and it seemed like her eyes were watering. He could pick up hints of lilac in her scent. "And I snapped at you this morning when you literally didn't do anything wrong." She admitted and then shrugged as if it clearly wasn't difficult to say.

"Hey it's okay." He told her gently, pushing her hair out of her face and lifting her chin. "You don't have to be perfect, you know that right?"

"Of course I have to be perfect, at least when people can see me." She scoffed, turning away and looking at a painting on his wall as if it were fascinating.

"Why do you think that?" He asked seriously, curious how her brain worked, how she operated with so much pressure on her shoulders.

"I'm already so messed up. I have so many disadvantages; I can't afford to get caught making mistakes." She admitted and rubbed her arms despite the very apparent lack of a chill.

"You're not messed up." He assured her. She looked up from her fixed point on the wall and met his eyes stubbornly as she blurted out her answer.

"I don't sleep on a bed; I sleep on a mat on the floor in a room I share with twelve other slaves. I love libraries because I've never been allowed to read unless it was to make me more useful as a slave. I don't like jewelry because it's only ever hurt me, dampened my magic and made me weak.

I love Astoria anyways because she didn't make the rules. She's just as trapped by them as I am. Now are you still going to tell me that I'm not messed up?" She demanded and laughed harshly.

"You're no more messed up than I am. I was an abusive, twisted sociopath of a child and then a horndog for the entirety of my post pubescent life. Trust me, where you sleep and your jewelry preferences don't mean shit." He assured her gently.

"And the libraries?" She asked, smiling a little now.

"Well, we met because of that misguided obsession with libraries, who am I to complain?" He teased, hoping they could skip the messed up part of that encounter. She smiled fondly and he took that as a signal that he was in the clear. "So do you want to tell me what was wrong this morning?"

"No, not particularly." She admitted, laughing at herself. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what would you like to do?" He had an activity in mind but it wasn't polite to ask for that straight out of the gate. Hermione stood and strode to the bar with a terrifying amount of self assurance. Her smile reminded him of Pansy in the most terrifying way possible as she turned to him with a very large bottle of tequila.

"I would like to drink and tonight I would like to drink a lot. " She announced, that grin not wavering for even a moment.

"I can accept that plan." He acquiesced as she took her first swig. This was going to be an interesting night.

Tea and Trust

Hermione

Hermione didn't drink often but when she did, she drank hard. She started with tequila and then Firewhiskey, Ogden's, the good kind, and then progressed to Brandy because Draco's scotch was disgusting. He was watching her with an expression that swung between reproachful and impressed. She wasn't paying him much mind except to prod him into keeping up. He drank his fill too. She had only been drinking for like half an hour or so, maybe forty five minutes when he took the bottle out of her hand, that was rude. She needed that if she was going to stay sane under all this pressure and secrets. She was already breaking if he took her alcohol, she wasn't sure what she'd have to do.

"Hey!" She protested, reaching for it and missing clumsily.

"Nope you're taking a break." He declared firmly before sitting down beside her. "You ready to talk about it yet?" He asked calmly. She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder.

"When can you send me down again?" She asked and she felt the exhaustion deep in her soul. She wanted peace and tranquility. She wanted to feel good again.

"Not after alcohol." He answered solemnly.

"The fuck?" She snapped, rounding on him. "No kinky shit while under the influence. Cardinal rule." He leaned back and her head slipped to his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as if he wasn't being a huge pain in her ass. This was the only place where she didn't have to be goddamn perfect, how dare he take that aware from her.

"It's not kinky, it's natural and totally normal and expected." She reminded him. Omegas were supposed to go under for their alpha. For a while withholding O Space was almost legally considered a form of abuse but there was too much push back against the government having any control of OA relations. The sicko alphas who wanted their O's always under particularly didn't like the idea of government monitoring. They preferred omegas oblivious and horny and unable to say no. She thought that there had to be a balance. Omegas got testy if denied pheromones, it was a fact, and probably a contributing factor to her irritability and snapping this morning. Even though she knew that's what was going on, she still couldn't control it.

"It's based around control. I don't take control and you don't give it up after even a glass of wine." He instructed firmly. She knew he was right but it didn't stop her from rolling her eyes.

"When did you get all responsible?" She teased, laughing. It felt good to laugh, the weight lifting off her shoulders even for just a moment. "What can I say? Some girl inspired me." He smirked even though the light in his eyes showed that he was entirely sincere. Her stomach flipped and she felt something like happiness.

"Some girl? Well fuck her then." She teased, casting off that feeling . She wasn't going to over analyze this. Any of it. She breathed deeply and sighed, letting herself relax as she imagined the tension flowing out of her finger tips into the arm of the couch beneath her. It was good when she let herself lose a little bit of control.

"Working on it." He smirked for real then and the hand on her waist crept lower and settled on her hip.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She feigned surprise.

"Har har" He deadpanned, not amused. She knew he was just faking. She was very funny, when she wanted to be.

"Really most of the time getting a girl drunk is just the first step to getting in her pants, not the prohibiting factor." She groused. He laughed and kissed her temple; his hand didn't move from her hip.

"We're not most people. Alpha pheromones" He started to remind her, as if it was new information.

"Work like a drug as it is, I know, I know." She sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll thank me in the morning." He told her knowingly, and there went her restraint.

"Doubt it." She grumbled but wasn't able to get too mad about it. Everything was still hazy and out of focus, even though he had taken away her bottle way too early.

"Who would've thought we'd end up here?" He laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure as hell not me." She snorted. They lapsed into silence for a little bit and she felt her stress melt away. It wasn't O Space, but it was something.

"By the way, why were you in my father's office that day." He asked suddenly and she froze and worked really hard to keep her breathing even.

"I told you, I was just returning something for a friend." She repeated easily, very deliberately not looking at him. Harry would be killed if it came out that he had stolen, and Draco had every right to kill him. Even though Draco didn't like his father it was still stealing and Harry was still living in his manor, if Harry couldn't be trusted he was done.

"Why did they have something from my father's office?" Draco pushed a little harder. She sat up.

"I don't know; I didn't ask." She answered honestly. He studied her.

"You didn't ask?" He questioned, eyeing her with distrust.

"Well I had some stuff going on right around then, now didn't I?" She reminded him. She always had things going on. It sucked ass.

"True. What was it?" He prodded. She sighed.

"Just a book, I didn't even open it, but I could tell it wasn't anything secret, just a regular book. " She assured him fiercely. It was incredibly important to her that he didn't think that she was a thief. That might put a kink in things and not the good kind.

"Would you recognize it if you saw it again?" He asked slowly, studying her face.

"I don't know, maybe, why?" She rounded on him. This was not the line of questioning that she had been anticipating.

"My dad…No reason, just curious." He shook his head but she chose not to push him. She got to keep her secrets and he got to keep his, that was the deal and it worked. For now.

"I think you're curious about the wrong things." She told him and eagerly swung her leg over his lap. He sat back, his hands resting on her hips as she straddled him. She ran her fingers through

lap. He sat back, his hands resting on her hips as she straddled him. She ran her fingers through the hair that curled on the back of his neck and slotted her mouth over his. She ran her tongue over the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth immediately. He kissed her like it was a pleasure to even breathe the same air. It made her feel drunker than Ogdens, happier than a cheering charm, and freer than floating in the pond. His hands traveled from her hips, gripped her ass with warm hands, and pulled her closer. There was that scotch.

He tasted like scotch but it was better mixed with him. The mint part of his pheromones was strong. Maybe that was his apricot. That would be interesting, Candy Canes would take on a whole new meaning and Molly's peppermint tea. Slowly his mouth slowed on hers, drifting to her throat. She felt herself lean forward as her eyes slipped closed. Draco groaned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He suggested and everything got very spiny as she was suddenly in the air. Draco's arms were strong around her as she cradled her. She thought that she should probably protest, probably insist that she wasn't some damsel that needed to be taken care of, but that would be a lie at this very moment. She was far too drunk for things like walking now that all of that alcohol had hit her. She dropped down onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the thick comforter. She felt the warmth of a charm hit her as the queasiness that she hadn't noticed in her stomach stilled. She drifted off easily, quickly slipping into sleep.

Draco

Hermione was warm in his bed. She was warm in his arms, but her feet were cold. Freezing cold toes pressed against his calves, even though she was a warm presence beside him. He looked down at her, or at what he could see around the wild bush of curls. Curls he wanted to tug on while she rode his cock but still, first thing in the morning, they were a bush. This was new, the only person who had ever spent the night had been Pansy and that was only after they had done some truly out there shit. He didn't mind though. He liked the simple pleasure of a warm body beside him, of cherry scented sheets (he had paid his chamber maid a significant bonus and reminded her of discretion after the first night that Hermione had slept over), and of cozy mornings waking up together. God, he was turning into a bird, slowly but surely, or he was turning decent, as Pansy had suggested, he wasn't sure which was scarier. Hermione groaned softly and squirmed beside him. He kissed the top of her head, something that he had been doing far too often lately, as she woke up.

"We sleep together too often." She groaned and then tensed. He chuckled, unable to help himself. "I heard it too." She admitted, and he watched as she pushed her hair off her face and revealed the blush spreading across her creamy skin.

"If we were sleeping together too often would be an impossibility." He teased and felt himself smirk.

"Prat." She grumbled and hid her face in his chest again. "What time is it?" He grabbed his pocket watch from his bedside.

"Just after seven." He said gently. She groaned.

"I have to get up." She complained. He sighed. He very, very badly wanted to ask her stay but he had already made the mistake of letting her think that he didn't value her brain and it put her in an awful mood. He wasn't eager to do it for a second time. She stood slowly, moving like it hurt and stretched, reaching her hands towards the ceiling. Her slip rose with the movement, creeping up her legs. It was more of her than he had ever really seen, even if he wasn't really seeing much. He had taken off her corset and outer garments the night before, guessing that it would be difficult to sleep with all of the layers on. It had been difficult to keep his mind focused on the task at hand but passed out Granger was not the one he really wanted to be undressing in his bed. "Merlin I have the worst headache."

"Hangover Remedy is on the desk, purple bottle." He answered easily and then felt… oh yeah, morning wood. That was a thing he had to put up with for the time being. He grabbed a pillow and strategically dropped it in his lap before Hermione could turn around.

"Thank you." She chirped, grabbing the aforementioned bottle and chugging the toxic concoction in one go. He had already been impressed with her tolerance but that was just scary. She was kind of scary in general but apparently that was his type. "Now I really have to go."

"Don't your roommates ask where you've been?" He asked earnestly. She scoffed, lacing up her corset with ease. It lifted her breasts magnificently before his eyes.

"No, a lot of them work the night shift and the others don't give a shit. I'm not the only one who doesn't come home some nights." She admitted, shrugging. He briefly considered asking what she thought they were doing, as he assumed most weren't having illicit affairs, but something about her demeanor told him not to.

"I see." He murmured.

"Would you mind me leaving some clothes here?" She asked, her voice timid as she deliberately kept her back to him.

"Not all, but why?" He asked curiously, finally sitting up all the way. She finished the lacings on her dress and then started arranging her hair in his mirror.

"It'll just save me time in the morning, that's all." She shrugged even though it was clear that she was uncomfortable. "The chambermaid won't ask questions?" She asked anxiously.

"She had been very well compensated to not ask questions, plus I don't generally have her clean my bedroom. I can manage the charms just fine myself and I enjoy the privacy." Okay that wasn't strictly true but it would probably save her some stress and a relax Granger was a happy Granger and a happy Granger was a horny Granger and a horny Granger well, that was well worth a little white lie. "Are you okay now?" He asked gently. He shoulders tensed, rising gently and when she turned to him, she was biting her lip.

"Yeah, I think, I think the stress just got to me for a little. I'm okay now. I'll apologize later today and start over." She shrugged, and he could tell she was a little embarrassed so he dropped it quickly.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded.

She laughed, smiling as she bounded back over to the bed and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." She grinned earnestly before bounding towards his door. "Should I expect to be yanked out of a hallway sometime today?" She teased.

"Probably." He admitted, smirking. She blushed and turned around from her spot in the threshold.

"See you then." She smirked right back and slipped out of sight. He heard the door click shut behind and sighed, flopping back. The pillow fell away and he looked down at his straining cock.

"You're a bad influence, you know that? That was an entirely innocent interaction you prick." He chastised, well aware that he was ridiculous. He chuckled. "Heh, prick that was funny." He groaned and slipped a well practiced hand beneath his sheets, settling in for a nice wank. He let his eyes drift shut, vividly remembering the feeling of Hermione thighs against him as she sat on his lap. She had squirmed so perfectly, smelt fucking amazing, and pulled at his hair just right. He

groaned, speeding up his practiced strokes. He could draw this out and sometimes he would, but this was not one of those times. The precum already leaking out of tip was enough to keep the friction from being unbearable but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It was easy to adjust the memory, to image her delicious body naked in his lap, grinding and rolling on his dick as those beautiful breasts bounced.

He came with a low grunt, and flopped back against the bed. Okay, that was enough work for the day. He surely deserved a nap by now. He told himself, casting a quick scourgify and resolving to fall back asleep for at least a few more hours. Wanking always made him tired.

…

Teas with Astoria were a very stressful thing, even if it was stressful for a new reason. Before, he was stressed out because of how terrible it was going to be and he spent too much time wondering how terrible it was going to get. Now it stressed him out every time it went well. It turned out all Astoria really needed to flourish was him to lay on the charm first. If he started, she could go along with it, agree with his ideas, laugh at his jokes, and very occasionally offer a new perspective. If this were any other situation, that would be a good thing, but with Hermione chaperoning it just made it so much more awkward. If he had it his way, everything would be different, unfortunately, he didn't have it his way so he had to just do his best and hope she didn't run for the hills.

He had another tea with Astoria this afternoon and was slowly making his way to the garden. Procrastination was a blast.

He tapped the giant tapestry of the Malfoy crest as he walked by. Sure most of his ancestors were asshole but some deserved the homage, it was an incredible minority but still.

He stepped into the garden and adopted a ridiculous smile, nothing like the real thing, and sat down at the terrible wrought iron table they usually frequented. The servants bustled around, Blaise's red head poured him a cup of tea. He nodded thanks to her before she disappeared back into the kitchen. He wondered briefly if Blaise had considered that one for the trickster making his life hell but she looked too soft to be that nuts, plus what Weasley would be willing to take that risk? No one had that much nerve.

Hermione entered next, blushing as she took out her book and started reading. Astoria fluttered in moments later. He stood and pulled out her chair and gently pushed her in. She smiled up at him pleasantly as he rounded back to his seat. Astoria went to grab her tea cup and then froze, color draining from her face. There was that panic again.

"How remiss I've been in manners! Your chaperone should join as at the table, poor girl, you must be famished." He addressed Hermione quickly, deliberately pretending to have forgotten her name.

"It would be my pleasure," She simpered, grabbing her chair and pulling it up to the table. She sat on Astoria's left and took the girls hand under the table. He pretended that he didn't see, but smiled to himself as he looked down at his plate. The redhead brought out a plate of sweets, of which Astoria took the smallest. Probably not wanting to seem gluttonous or vain. He took what he wanted because gender roles were cruel that way but it sure as hell wasn't his fault. Hermione took nothing but sipped at the tea the waitress delivered. It was peppermint, which she took with no sugar or milk. He smiled to himself, everything about her seemed to only endear him more to her, even when she was freaking out. He turned deliberately towards Astoria, smirking in her direction.

"What have you been up to since I saw you last? it's been far too long." He lied easily. She

answered eagerly, detailing the book she had begun reading and the events of her day, which seemed mind bogglingly boring, no matter how funny and charming she tried to make them. He watched Astoria carefully as they spoke for the remainder of the next few hours, but carefully reached for Hermione's wrist under the table. He ran his fingers along the sensitive skin. She stayed perfectly still beside him and sipped her tea even as the tension drained from her body.

Hermione

He faced forward, not acknowledging her existence in the slightest, she would've been hurt. She would've felt small and useless if it weren't for the gentle feel of his fingers stroking around her wrist. She was just worried enough to need the touch, small and subtle, undetectable at best and easily rationalized as an accident at worst. They couldn't hold hands, but he could slowly, deliberately trace the veins on her wrist with his thumb. The contact sent chills arching through her nerves, and centered her, kept her grounded and present rather than flying through the clouds in her own mind.

It was good. This was good, in a way that she had never had before. She felt okay, and she was willing to do whatever she needed to do to feel okay. She deserved that. She was worthy of that.

Soon enough, the tea was finished and the small plate of pastries was empty. Draco broke the steady, calming contact and stood. He bowed to Astoria and kissed her knuckles gently. They said pleasant goodbyes and Draco left. Astoria sighed, slumping in her chair and turning to look at Hermione. The older girl noticed the dark circles under her friend's eyes for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked genuinely. Astoria chuckled darkly.

"No." She admitted. "But who really is?"

"Is there something going on?" Hermione questioned gently, resting her hand on Astoria's knee. The other girl just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Probably just PMS, you know?" Astoria shrugged. Hermione laughed.

"Trust me, I know." She admitted with a chuckle. They giggled for a beat before Astoria took her arm as they set off. It was just close enough to normal that Hermione could convince herself that everything was going to be fine.

...

Hermione found herself waiting around a corner, vividly remembering when she used to scare the living daylights out of Ginny and Harry whenever she could. This was a slightly different aim. She heard Draco talking with Blaise about.. something, and waited until the Italian's voice slipped away before leaving her little niche and scoping the hallway quickly before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him back with her. Draco laughed quietly as the slipped behind a statue, totally out of sight from the casual passerby.

"I was wondering where you went."

"What can I say? I'm very stealthy."

"I guess so." He laughed and kissed her gently. He tasted sweet, but with no trace of mint. She wanted that mint back. She wrapped her hand in his hair again, pulling his head down and tugging gently. He groaned, the hands on her waist sliding down to cup her butt. She took the opportunity to plunge into his mouth, tasting him, devouring him, tasting... mint! The sweet taste of success.

"You taste like mint." She breathed confidently.

"Oh?" He murmured, kissing just below her ear and fuck that felt good. He sucked just beneath her jaw line and she was pretty convinced that he was well on his way to making another hickey. Another few days of loose hair and concealment charms it was.

"You taste like mint when you're horny." She informed him. He laughed.

"Could be worse." He shrugged and teasingly flicked his tongue against that spot beneath her ear. She jumped and giggled in surprise. He took out his wand and cast a quick muffliato around them.

"I bet it could." She admitted breezily.

"Do you believe me about the apricot now?" He asked her, smirking as he caught her up in a kiss before she could answer. He pulled her tight against him, and the warmth of his body felt like a drug against her as she let her lose herself in his mouth.

"That depends, what do I smell like now?" She asked him, feeling devious. His eyes flicked down her body and he smirked.

"Perfection." He breathed, loosen her corset but just lowering it, not taking it off entirely. He ran his hands along her ribs, smoothing her thumbs beneath the base of her breasts. She moaned as the feeling sent shockwaves to her center. She squeezed her legs together, trying to get some relief. She felt like a live wire, just waiting for some contact before she burst into flames. "And sex." He added lightly. She laughed.

"Something tells me you're not wrong about that one." She admitted and he kissed her again. and again. and again.

...

What felt like either moments or hours later, he laced up her corset again and kissed the base of her throat. She peeked first and with one last chaste press of her mouth against his, she slipped back into the real world. Finally, she felt ready to deal with it all. She was strong enough and she was in control, at least, when she needed to be.

Control, Cards, and an Unfortunate Turn

Hermione

Their sessions were different from that point forward. For one they couldn't exactly be called sessions anymore, more like snogging. Lots and lots of snogging. Sometimes she went down, floating through O Space. It made everything feel surreal and the tiniest touch felt unbelievably strong. Sometimes she just skirted around the edges of it. Sometimes she didn't go anywhere near it. Those were the times he let her take a lead. Like that day.

She was in his lap, wrapping her fingers through his hair again. He ran his fingers through hers in turn and started to go towards her neck.

"Wait." She breathed, pulling back. His eyes were dilated as fuck. Hell yeah. "I don't want to go down."

"Okay." He agreed easily. She immediately started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the smooth skin as it was revealed. She made it all the way to the trail from his navel before he was groaning and pulling her back to his mouth. "I wouldn't." He advised. She nipped his lower lip, pulling on it with her teeth firmly. He groaned as she released him.

"Wouldn't what?" She teased, smirking.

"Start things that you're not ready to finish." He answered coolly but with concern.

"Who says I'm not ready to finish it?" She smirked, all bravado.

"You." He answered simply.

"True." She shrugged. "Need to cool off?" She suggested, teasingly.

"I can control myself." He smirked up at her. Her stomach did a little flippy thing which was entirely unhelpful. Hmm, Draco, control. She liked the sound of that, but not right now, now it was her turn.

"Sure you can." She chirped sarcastically. His hands skimmed down her back, tracing along her spine.

"You're awfully confident for someone so turned on." He declared. She stiffened as color rushed to her cheeks.

"I… how did you…" She stuttered uncomfortably, feeling very much like the blushing virgin that she was.

"Well other than the obvious, and the apricot, you're flushed," He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. "Why do you insist on me proving that I know that you're turned on?" He questioned.

"I…" She started, but the words died in her mouth. She didn't have a good explanation. She just didn't want to believe that she was so transparent.

"I want to know your body. Every inch of it. Why does that embarrass you so?" He continued, kissing down her throat.

"I'm just, I'm not used to things like this." She admitted.

"Okay. I can understand that." He nodded as if convincing himself.

"Now, can we get back to important matters?" She asked brazenly, tucking away those insecurities to deal with later.

"Of course." He agreed. "I do have a lot of learning to do." He smirked, eyeing her deliberately. She blushed, wondering if her curves held up to scrutiny.

"Later, right now, it's my turn." She reminded him. She dragged her nails gently through that oh so tempting trail of hair and he groaned.

"Fuck, feels good." He gasped. She traveled back up, skimming her hands along his ribs. A muscle in his stomach twitched. She moved back down, sliding her thumbs down his hipbones. He groaned again. She focused on learning his body, discovering the spots that made him twitch, the ones that made him groan, and the ones that made him harder where he pressed up against the vee between her legs. She stored the information in the back of her mind as she sucked a bruise into his neck. He groaned, loudly as she pulled away.

"You're not the only one who can feel possessive you know." She told him. His hands reached out to her hips, leaving their spot where they had been gripping his poor couch. His weight shifted, and she knew he was going to lift her. "Stop." She ordered, grabbing his hands and placing them back on the couch. "It's my turn." She reminded him, feeling a giddy little rush. This was totally against his nature, he was never supposed to submit, but he was doing it, and enjoying it. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as O Space, but it was fun, exhilarating, a change of pace.

Her spot on his neck was turning a lovely shade of red and she went back to it, nipping with her teeth and then sucking hard, determined to get it purple by the end of the night. He groaned, and she swore that she could feel him twitch against her. She was soaking wet and she wondered briefly if he could feel her as well as smell her. The thought only made her more desperate. God, she would need so many calming charms later, or she could… she blushed at the thought. This stuff, right now wasn't really new but was she ready for anything else? She sighed and sat back, slipping off his lap. He sighed and his head dropped back.

"Need to stop?" He asked, already resigned to his answer.

"Yeah, sorry." She admitted and sat down beside him, focusing on breathing through her mouth, carefully not to take in too much of his scent.

"Don't be, I could use the cool down to be perfectly honest." Draco admitted easily.

"So, how's everything?" He laughed.

"That's really your transition?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She dropped her head onto his chest.

"I don't know what else to say." She admitted, blushing. He ran his hand through her hair gently.

"Silence works just fine." He told her. She blushed again. Usually her snogs with Viktor ended with them both scurrying off to work. There was no time for conversation. There was just so much that she didn't know. "Do you need to leave?" He asked gently.

"I have a while." She admitted and bit her lip. He reached out with his thumb and gently pulled it out from between her teeth.

"Don't be so harsh with my things." He instructed, she rolled her eyes.

"Who said that it's yours?" She laughed. He smirk.

"I did." He announced confidently.

"You really are so spoiled." She teased, his thumb slipped into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against it and he groaned.

"Of course I am." He reminded her and slowly pulled his tongue out of her mouth.

"You're lucky I'm good at sharing." She smirked. It made her stomach twist with nervous anticipation at the thought of him owning her body. It shouldn't, part of her was furious, but the other part of her wanted it more than anything.

"Are you though?" He asked, his voice gentle as he pushed back her hair.

"I shared with Astoria my whole childhood, Katie and I split her hand me downs." Hermione reminded him, smiling gently.

"Daphne didn't pass any along?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested, that was a surprise.

"Daphne read and she wasn't letting go of any of those books." Hermione laughed.

"Is that why you ended up in my library?" He asked, smiling.

"I like books." She admitted, blushing a little. She was such a nerd, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you reading now?" He inquired.

"Entreaties on Espionage during the Roman Empire." She grinned.

"Huh, any good?" He asked. She smiled.

"Great topic, terribly written, but I'm learning a lot." She answered easily.

"Why is Minerva having you read that?" He marveled.

"Well, I've also read Sun Tzu, you know as well as I do that court politics may as well be war." She reminded him. He cringed in solidarity.

"So the manager of the Greengrass household actively works on politics?" He wondered. She was well aware that the Malfoy's didn't value the position nearly as much as the Greengrasses, Narcissa took on the majority of the duties, the rest was covered by something barely more significant than a head maid.

"She should be aware of them." Hermione shrugged noncommittally.

"Why?" He looked actually puzzled, and there was that little wrinkle between his eyebrows again.

"Seating charts, meals served, dance cards, they're all part of the politics and they'll all pass through me first." She explained. She couldn't hide the little bit of pride she felt at the reminder. She liked the idea of working behind the scenes, knowing everything and handling everything so that Astoria just has things happen around her, exactly as they should. She didn't need glory; she just wanted the satisfaction of efficiency and running a well-oiled machine.

"It really makes you happy, huh?" He mused. She blushed but nodded. He kissed her forehead. "

I'm glad, but I'm afraid I have to go." He sighed, stretching as he stood and slipped his shirt over his head. He donned his coat next and she watched as he did up the buttons. It all felt pleasantly domestic. "I promised I'd meet with Blaise today."

"Have fun." She suggested, smirking. She knew that other girls would be offended by Blaise, Astoria talked all the time about wanting to separate him from his friendship with Draco, but he was just a mildly annoying factor in the equation, kind of like his tendency to drink too much. She wasn't perfect and they were faults she could live with.

He kissed her once more before slipping out of the room. She sighed, leaning back as she thought about how long she had to wait. They had perfected a system. They never left together, and she always carried a note addressed to Draco so she had an excuse for being there. They had a good system, they could do this, they were experts at stealth, had been trained in it since birth; she still felt like they were going to get caught at any moment.

She sighed, everything was going to be okay; she wouldn't accept any other possibility.

...

Draco

Hermione Granger was the best shag Draco had ever had and he hadn't even shagged her yet. Other than a handful of heavy snogging incidents, they hadn't done anything yet. But he knew, without a doubt, that Hermione was the best. There was no debate, no close seconds, she won, head and shoulders above the rest.

And what caused it? What made it so special?

He had no idea. He had always thought that she wasn't spectacularly pretty in the traditional sense, but that didn't stop him from losing his train of thought mid-sentence because he got distracted by the gold facets in her brown eyes, or the way her eyelashes cast shadows on creamy skin. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, always carefully, always consciously, she never glanced or did anything without thought, without intent. At the same time, she wasn't the most experienced, he knew, but she learned so goddamn quickly, and with a drive he never would've anticipated. She explored his body every chance she got, studying his face for a reaction the whole time, never just chasing her own pleasure. He'd tried to offer advice once, and she had shushed him, and then discovered a spot that he had no idea was an erogenous zone. He stopped trying to give instructions at that point.

Maybe it wasn't even the focus and the intensity, maybe it was the fire. In the beginning, he had always been the instigator. It had always been him pulling her into embraces, distracting her with his mouth and hands, but now it was just as often her setting aside her book in a quiet moment and settling herself into his lap without a word. The days passed by quickly, excursions to the garden and tucking themselves away in his room filled their time. Painful dates with Astoria were bookended with snogging in the hallways. It seemed like when they weren't snogging they were laughing. Hermione had the sharpest wit he had ever encountered yet her barbs never stuck, her words never intended to hurt. She was warm hearted, like no one he had ever met. She had faced all of this sadness, had struggled so much, but she still had so much hope.

Blaise cleared his throat and Draco looked up from where his gaze had fixed on his cards. He bet, not quite sure what his cards had actually been.

"Theo wrote to tell me that he intends to visit." Blaise announced, matching the bet with a smirk. Oops, Blaise didn't have a poker face, and he didn't bluff, if he was smiling it was because he was certain that he would win.

"Hmmm," Draco muttered as Blaise flipped over the river, revealing a third ace. He grinned. Draco sighed and folded.

"You really have become so annoying since you started shagging that O." Blaise groaned as he scooped up his winnings.

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco snapped. Blaise had been bitching almost continuously, always claiming that he was acting in his friend's best interest.

"How good of a shag must she be if you're willing to risk so much for her?" Blaise demanded. Draco grip on his glass tightened.

"Stop with all that. We haven't…" He started to say and then remember that he definitely shouldn't be sharing that info. He felt his face color.

"What the fuck do you mean, you haven't… You haven't fucked her yet!" Blaise gasped, shocked.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco groaned, already exhausted.

"Draco Malfoy, who shags before learning the bird's name, has been seeing a bird for weeks and hasn't fucked her? Holy shit! Did you turn religious or something?" Blaise demanded, far too blunt. Draco cringed.

"It's definitely not that. It's just different with her, alright?" Draco confessed, waiting for the inevitable mockery. It came immediately.

"God, she has you whipped, you gonna start wearing her mark now too?" Blaise accused. Draco recoiled. He had no problem with letting Hermione take control during a snog or two but a mark was an entirely different issue. "Fuck no!" He snapped. "And how about you? Do you really expect me to believe that you turned down Pansy the other day for no good reason?" Draco pivoted easily. Blaise stilled. He was constantly moving, rolling a marker between his fingers or tapping on his glass, but in that moment, he stilled, and Draco knew that he had stumbled on something important, even if he could never get Blaise to admit it.

"Maybe I just wasn't in the mood for leftovers." Blaise snapped cruelly.

"You and I both know you wouldn't turn down a shag just because a girl was lacking her virtue, and especially not if it was Pansy." Pansy had made her own choices but she was still their friend, neither of them thought of her that way.

"I just didn't want my tormentor to use it as another opportunity to humiliate me." Blaise lied, and not even well.

"Try again." Draco ordered, unimpressed.

"Okay, it's just… complicated alright." Blaise admitted, groaning. "I don't even know what's going on for sure. It doesn't make sense to bring in another chess piece."

"Do you have any suspects?" Draco inquired easily and took the deck, shuffling quickly before dealing to both of them.

Blaise threw in his ante and then waited as Draco did the same. They both took up their cards, Draco's hand was weak but he had always been better at this game, as long as he was paying attention.

"A few." Blaise mused, and bet modestly. He was trying to slowly raise it. Draco double the bet. Blaise smirked and matched him. Draco burned one and then dealt the next three. They weren't what Blaise had been looking for, but he was still hopeful. Good. Draco smirked. Blaise bet modestly again; Draco tripled the bid. Blaise called.

"Care to name them?" Draco questioned. Blaise paused heavily as Draco burned one and flipped another. "Care to bet them?"

"Hmmm?" Blaise reacted cautiously.

"I win, you name your suspects." Draco pushed. "I lose you keep them to yourself."

"Deal." Blaise conceded.

Draco dealt the river. It was a two of clubs. Blaise groaned aloud.

"Check." He grunted. Draco bet. "Fold." Blaise huffed, flipping his cards. Draco looked at his own: a two of hearts and eight of clubs. Utterly useless. He smirked as he pulled the pot to him.

"What did you have?" Blaise demanded. Draco laughed and shuffled his hand back into the deck. "Oh, fuck you."

"The names?" Draco reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Blaise huffed and leaned back. "Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, and Ginny Weasley."

"Are those the only girls who you've slept with recently?" Draco remarked, surprised.

"They're the only ones with a real reason to be angry." Blaise clarified.

"Ah, they're the ones who you couldn't satisfy, huh?" Draco smirked. "Again, shorter list than I expected."

"Shut the fuck up. At least I could get them to bed." Blaise snapped.

"You never shagged Weasley though, if I'm not mistaken." Draco checked.

"No, thanks again for that, by the way." Blaise huffed.

"Just returning the favor." Draco reminded him. "After…" He trailed off, absolutely unable to remember the bird's name.

"Why exactly won't they turn your arse pink?" Blaise snapped with resentment. Draco just smirked.

"I prefer to be on the giving end of that particular act." He corrected, well aware that Blaise did not mean that.

"That is more information than I ever wanted, but less horrifying than the reverse I will admit." Blaise cringed.

"On that note, how's your fiancée?" Draco asked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She called me a pillock." Blaise groaned.

"What exactly does that mean?" Draco asked nervous for the answer.

"Idiot, or cock… I had to look it up." Blaise explained.

"That's wonderfully horrifying." Draco realized, storing that information for later.

"She hates me more than I thought was possible." Blaise groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Good luck." Draco offered unhelpfully.

"She's been researching how to break the contract. I'm just hoping that she will succeed." Blaise admitted easily.

"You're not trying to help her, are you?" Draco checked anxiously.

"Of course not. Her parents would slaughter me if they found out. She's far enough away from mine that she will be fine." Blaise shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Draco checked his watch. "We have another dinner tonight; I should go and change."

"Here's hoping there will be less soup spilled this time around." Blaise announced, raising his glass to the prospect.

"It's concerning that you're hoping for 'less' rather than 'no.'" Draco observed.

"What can I say? I'm a realist." Blaise laughed as Draco left, shaking his head.

...

Hermione

When Hermione arrived at Astoria's quarters that afternoon, she was armed and ready. She was focused and this was going to be the most successful formal dinner the Manor had ever seen. She would make sure of it. Astoria would glow with beauty, Daphne would hold her tongue, and Draco would be polite. Who cared if it was all bullshit? It would be successful and it would be because she was prepared and capable.

"Tori! It's time to get ready!" She announced, opening the door with a flourish. THe girl in question was on the floor, her hair in matted clumps, stuck to her head as she curled up with a chamber pot. Her body curled, convulsing as she heaved. It looked like it hurt. Hermione fell to her knees immediately, gently, stroking Astoria's hair off of her face. "Shhh... it's okay, just breathe." She reminded her.

Astoria finally stilled and raised her head, wiping her mouth with a rag.

"I don't think this dinner is going to happen Mione." She admitted, eyes watering.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Hermione assured her, even as she heaved again.

So much for that plan then.

Dreams, Confusion, and Discussion

Draco

Her eyes were hooded as she knelt down in front of him. She was nude and his mouth water at the site of her bare breasts, her full hips, and her plump rear. She leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth, letting it slide into her mouth and down her throat. The warm heat was all encompassing, dizzyingly pleasurable. She bopped her head, stroking her tongue over his head. He gasped, and his hips bucked forward but she didn't gag, she didn't even flinch, she just took it, beautifully. He groaned and he felt his lower abdomen clench as he came down her throat in a rush. He groaned and his eyes flew open. The was sun on his face and there was a pool of spunk on his stomach. Fucking awesome.

…

Draco's morning fucking sucked, but there was a light to this day. He hadn't had to sit next to Astoria at dinner the night before, and as such his crotch remained totally soup free, and word was that the girl had come down with the flu and wasn't going to leave her room for at least a couple days.

Unfortunately, that also meant that Hermione was spending all of her time tending to her charge. And not her lover. That was just plain old unacceptable. He should be tended to. He had needs. Needs that hadn't been met in way too long. Longer than since before he started having sex. He wouldn't lie the temptation was there, to just convince one of the girls he has slept with months ago for another round. It wouldn't even be hard. Three minutes of chatting, five at the most. The only problem was that the thought of actually doing it made his stomach turn. He didn't want them. For the first time in his life he wanted someone in particular and he couldn't have them. At least not the way his dick wanted. Hermione was a virgin, that much he already knew. He couldn't rush her, it wouldn't be right, plus he doubted trying would even work. Not that he would, because he was a decent person now, and yeah, she deserve that, and wow, was he really thinking that? This was new, and weird.

The point was, he had far too much time on his hands. So he started doing weird things, like people watching and drawing.

He hadn't sat down and sketched in months, hadn't had the time, or the inspiration, but since his energy wasn't being put to good use elsewhere, why not? He took his sketch pad out from the bottom of his underwear drawer. His father had never approved of his art, had torn up the drawing Draco had given his father when he was only five years old. He opened his desk drawer and fumbled around until he found the stick of charcoal at the very back. He kicked open the door to the outside ad meandered through the hedges until he finally got to the pool. The rock ledge was hard underneath him as he let his legs dangle over the ledge. He warmed up with the waterfall, an image he had drawn so many times that he could probably sketch it from memory, right down to the rock that jutted out a little farther halfway down. He smudged the lines, trying to get the shading and the way that the early morning light caught the water just right. He got bored easily, and found himself sketching a woman's shoulder, with the lightest suggestion of her damp slip, dangling off. He drew the freckle that rested just above her collarbone. Soon he found himself sketching her face, struggling to get the eyes just right. It was always the eyes. He could manage her cupid's bow mouth and perky little nose just fine but he couldn't manage the mischievous, all knowing glint in her eyes. He huffed in frustration and flipped the paper over, focusing on the curve of her neck and how the curls of her hair fell over it.

He was a ridiculous sap but hey, the pictures turned out pretty good. Maybe he'd show them to her

someday, not right now, it was definitely too early to show her this, not that he had ever shown anyone his sketches, not even Pansy, and especially not Blaise. It was his private escape and he kind of wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

…

Hermione

Astoria had finally stopped vomiting at about noon. Before that, it had been frantic rushing to the chamber pot every fifteen minutes. Hermione spent her time dabbing her face with cool cloths, bringing her water, and keeping her hair out of her face. Poor Astoria was miserable and immediately collapsed into bed as soon as she could. Hermione called for a maid, who took away the pot as she flung open the shutters to get the air moving. Astoria groaned as Hermione pulled the blanket out from under her, tucking it around her to keep away the chills.

"Go." She breathed, a raspy, mumbling sound.

"Absolutely not." Hermione murmured, holding the water up to Astoria's lips. She sipped gently and tried again.

"Daphne needs a real chaperone, mother won't let Pansy actually fill in." Astoria reminded her, thinking of her sister even while sick as a dog.

"You need me more, Daph will be happy to get out of her date." Hermione reminded her gently. Astoria laughed.

"She needs them, they have to get along, one of us should end up happy." She groaned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked softly, surprised by the harsh words.

"Nothing, nothing, I suppose the fever's just getting to me. You should go. I don't want you to get sick too." Astoria sniffled and made shooing motions with her hands. "Besides your keeping me up, I can hear your worrying, it makes it difficult to sleep." Hermione rose slowly, tentatively moving towards the door.

"Only if you're sure." Hermione checked one last time. Astoria laughed.

"I am." She said stubbornly.

"If anything happens…" Hermione started to reassure her but was quickly cut off.

"I'll get a messenger if I need you." Astoria finished, smiling slightly, even though her skin was still pale.

"And…" Hermione tried to continue. "You'll come running." Astoria chuckled. "Now go, you'll be late."

…

Daphne and Pansy were sharing a chair. The two had always been insufferable but they were now displaying a closeness that Hermione had only seen with the French. They were sitting beside each other in a large armchair that was clearly meant for just one person. Pansy's head was on Daphne's shoulder and Blaise seemed ready to burst when Hermione arrived.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was tending to Astoria." Hermione announced, curtseying briefly before straightening and settling in at her usual seat. She could hear the flutter of each individual

page as she opened her book and begun reading.

"So, Pans, when are you running away?" Blaise shatter the silence, his voice acerbic.

"Excuse me?" The beta snapped, sitting up straight and glaring the alpha down.

"You don't normally stay in one place so long, I'm just surprised." Blaise smirked, all false courtesy.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Pansy tilted her head, the challenge clear.

"I'm sure that's not what my fiancé intended to imply." Daphne broke in, resting her hand on top of Pansy's clenched fist.

"No, of course not." Blaise pacified, still smirking.

"Good, because I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me for quite a bit longer." Pansy announced, the suggest a threat if Hermione had ever head.

"Not too long." Blaise smirked, giving a pointed look towards Daphne's hand, where the engagement ring with the Zabini crest sat.

"Hermione, you're dismissed." Daphne snapped suddenly. Hermione jumped, surprised to be addressed directly.

"Excuse me?" She asked tentatively, she was definitely not allowed to leave.

"You know as well as I do that the idea of us needing a chaperone is a farce, if you'll give us some time?" Daphne asked, her tone softer and her eyes pleading.

"Of course. I'll just go pick out another book." Hermione offered nervously.

"I'll find you in a few once we resolve this." She nodded at Blaise and Pansy and Hermione didn't envy her attempts at mediating. It must suck if your fiancé didn't get along with your best friend.

…

There was a hidden section of the Malfoy library. It was tucked in the back corner and entirely out of sight from passerby and anyone not explicitly looking for it. Or at least, that would usually be true. Hermione just happened to have the good fortune of stumbling upon it. She didn't catch the titles at first. What caught her eyes was the bright silver letter on the emerald spine. Then she noticed the title. "A Witch's Guide to Lovemaking." Her eyes widened as she paused and took the book off of the shelf. She… she could use this. She immediately started scanning the shelves, noticing titles like "Female Alpha hood: the Unnoticed Struggle," "Best Ways to Achieve O Space," and "How to Introduce Power Exchange to your Lover." She blinked dizzily as she pulled the latter two off the self. She had some reading to do, to say the least.

…

Hermione had completed the first two guides and had quickly moved onto "The Art of Submission." It was all so fascinating and occasionally highly erotic. She stored all of the information frantically, making note of anything that could be useful. She wanted to know everything; she wanted to be ready. Would Draco expect her to know all this? She didn't want to seem ignorant. She had never dealt well with not being versed on aa subject, there were few academic topics that she didn't have expertise in. How had she missed this one? She should take some books with her, study later. She didn't want to seem like a virginal little flower. She was one

but she still didn't want to seem like it. She didn't like feeling stupid.

"What are you reading?" A teasing voice asked from behind her. She jumped about a mile and immediately gripped the book in front of her like, well, like a dirty novel.

"Noooothing." Hermione answered uneasily. She looked up to see Daphne peering over her. Hermione tried to hide the books but Daphne was too quick.

"'Lovemaking: A Syllabus'" Daphne read aloud. Hermione felt the color explode up her cheeks. "Hermione Granger, how naughty!" Daphne teased. Hermione cringed.

"It's not what it looks like." She asserted frantically, feeling herself turn into what she was sure was a frightful shade of red.

"Then what it is?" Daphne asked skeptically, very clearly not impressed. She cocked one thin eyebrow and smirked at her.

"They're for educational purposes?" She tried awkwardly.

"You're researching how to fuck?" Daphne asked, laughing at her humiliation. Hermione was never doing her another favor ever again.

"Daphne! Language!" Hermione snapped, hiding in chaperone mode with ease.

"Mione, you're reading about sex positions and O Space, you don't get to be a prude right now." Daphne pointed out, grinning.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Hermione ordered. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, mother would insist on getting rid of the books and who am I to stand in the way of your education?" Daphne teased and winked as she sat down at the table. Hermione looked up at the dusty ceiling, beckoning whatever deity was around to end the torment now and just get it over with. "Now, do you have any questions? You can't really learn about sex from a book Mione, it's too.. Nuanced."

"How would you know?" Hermione snapped, not liking the superior tone Daphne was taking on.

"You'd be surprised what I know." Daphne said mischievously, eyebrow waggle and all. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We both know that you're just as virginal as I am." Hermione huffed, not amused by Daphne's put upon superiority. The older girl just smirked.

"Only in the most traditional sense." She admitted, shrugging.

"Daphne!" Hermione gasped. If Daphne had been with a man, in any way, her virtue could be questioned, she could be thrown out on to the streets.

"Oh, step off of it Mione, I've never laid with a man." Daphne assured her, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Then what, exactly are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Daphne answered coyly.

"Since when?" Hermione asked, laughing. Daphne had never been shy about the blokes that she had snogged in the past.

had snogged in the past.

"Since it started to matter." Daphne said coolly, her eyes darkening as her words took on a more serious tone.

"And when was that?" Hermione questioned, studying her friend. She seemed sincere.

"Earlier than you'd think." Daphne answered and laughed slightly to herself, shaking her head, as if it were more true than Hermione could realize. There was a heavy pause before Hermione remembered what she really needed to ask.

"What happened out there?" Hermione demanded, straightening her shoulders and remembering that she was supposed to be in charge now.

"Blaise and Pansy have a history." Daphne explained meaningfully.

"I know, it was in all the briefings, but rumor was, that was casual, they're friends now." Hermione reminded her. It was a highly popular rumor that Pansy had slept with Blaise and Draco in quick succession, and no one but Pansy likely knew the order after a fit of pique. There had been no emotions involved in that little fauz love triangle, there was no reason for such hostility.

"Yeah, it's not about that." Daphne laughed coolly, as if the idea was ridiculously amusing to her.

"Then what?" Hermione demanded, her temper returning.

"I can't tell you Mione, okay? It's not something I can share without her permission." She responded sagely.

"I stuck my neck out for you Daph, do you know what would've happened to me if someone found out that I left you alone with him?" Hermione reminded her pointedly.

"I wasn't alone!" Daphne huffed, exasperated.

"Pansy doesn't count." Hermione reminded her, rolling her eyes.

"Why wouldn't Pans count?" Daphne demanded, as if she didn't know.

"Because she's..." with a dark look from Daph, Hermione changed tracks, softening her tone, "she's your friend, she'd do anything for you, including help you have improper relations with your fiance." Daphne laughed and threw her head back. It took a few moments before she calmed down, wiping her eyes as she gave Hermione a significant look.

"Trust me Mione, that is one thing that Pansy would never, ever help me do."

...

Draco

He hadn't been expecting to see her, and when he did, it would have been foolish not to take advantage of it. He grabbed her hips as she exited the library, easily pulling her into a broom cupboard. She gasped, flailing for a moment until she took a breath. Apparently scenting him, she spun around quickly and poked his chest.

"You should stop doing that, one of these days someone is going to see you." She instructed primly.

"Someone will only see me if I stop to ask first, this maintains the secrecy." He smirked.

"One of these days someone will see me leaving a broom cupboard and assume I'm shagging some bloke, whether they see you or not." She reminded him cheekily.

"Well I'm not really just 'some bloke,' now am I?" He reminded her. She kept her face impassive.

"Really, what's the difference, a shag is a shag right?" She suggested blithely. He leaned into her space, smirking as he murmured the words in her ear, smoothing his thumbs along her hips as he did.

"When I have you... When I fuck you... You won't be able to walk. You won't be able to fucking stand... Or think. It won't be 'just some shag' and it will certainly matter that it was me." He vowed darkly. She shivered and started pumping out pheromones so quickly that he could taste the cherries on his tongue.

"That's big talk. Really think you can live up to it?" She challenged breathily, still pretending that she was unaffected, despite her short breaths and shaking voice.

"Absolutely." He smirked and start kissing her neck.

"Because I've heard things you know. Rumors. Those kitchen girls talk." She slowed her voice meaningful, and he watched those soft lips turn into a devilish smirk. He straightened, unable to take this affront to his masculinity.

"My reputation in bed is unmatched, Granger. Don't try to pretend otherwise." He reminded her, utterly confident. He was an excellent lover.

"Really that's what you think? Because in my experience, your reputation isn't only matched but exceeded." She insisted. It was like a violin hit a wrong note at a ball.

"By who?" He demanded.

"Oh I can't tell but you shouldn't feel too bad, you know what they say about those Italians." She gave him a meaningful look. His eyes narrowed.

"Blaise?" He guessed. She shrugged, adopting an innocent expression, but he saw through the facade to the trickster beneath.

"Mmm, I said nothing of the sort." She reminded him airly.

"Exceeded my ass." He grumbled, well aware he was pouting like a child.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to prove it." She offered smirking at him. He laughed, and reached for her hips again.

"I guess I will." He agreed eagerly. He'd show her "exceeded."

"Of course, I will need to sample the control group, for comparison." He froze and glared at her, even as she smirked.

"Don't even think about it." He warned. Blaise and Hermione was an appalling thought, one he had literally, never ever wanted to consider. Why did she torment him so?

"But the muscles Draco…" Hermione trailed off and bite her lip as she closed her eyes.

"I'm plenty muscular." He reminded her.

"But are you strong enough?" She asked meaningful, her eyes flicking down his torso.

"But are you strong enough?" She asked meaningful, her eyes flicking down his torso.

"Of course I am." He insisted. She had spent hours worshiping his torso just the night before, she couldn't now pretend that he was some shrimp.

"Because I was doing some reading and some of the more intriguing positions require a great deal of… muscle." She smirked, speaking slowly.

"What intriguing positions?" He asked, playing along.

"Against walls, against nothing…. From what I can tell it can get fairly acrobatic." She explained easily. He felt his eyes get wide as he took her in, absorbing this new facet.

"Granger, are you talking about sex positions, kinky sex positions?" He demanded.

"Is that okay?" She froze, the vixen disappearing in an instant, his shy virgin appearing once again. He hurried to backtrack.

"Yes, that is absolutely okay. In fact, I'd like to hear more. Where else did your reading lead you?" He asked softly in her ear, going back to kissing her neck. She seemed to have an easier time when she couldn't see his reactions anyways.

"O Space." She started, her voice still tentative.

"Hmmm." He encouraged.

"It's supposed to require pain." She explained, her voice unsure.

"From what I've read it usually does yeah." He agreed.

"Read? You haven't…" She trailed off meaningfully. He straightened again.

"You are the first and only omega that I have sent into O Space." He told her gently.

"Oh." She looked down and it seemed to take her a moment to process that.

"Why is that so surprising to you?" He asked, feeling himself smile.

"You just seemed like you knew what you're doing." She admitted, shrugging. Well, it was good to know that the act had worked because he had definitely not been sure of himself that first time.

"I made a point to learn about it after…" He trailed off.

"The library." She finished for him.

"Yeah, after that I researched a lot about omegas, and then after I that day in my father's office I researched some more." He admitted, shrugging. It was important knowledge, especially if they were going to keep exploring it.

"Good to know." She concluding, nodding to herself.

"So, about that pain, would you be into that?" He asked gently, unsure whether she'd run away from the idea entirely.

"I have no idea what I'd be into. Some things seemed interesting in theory but I have no idea how I'd feel about them in practice." She explained reasonably.

"Okay, so we'll go slow." He suggested.

"Is that a problem?" She asked nervously.

"No, it is absolutely not a problem. Tell me more about those things that you found interesting." He suggested, pressing kisses along her jaw as she spoke.

"Well, certain charms." She admitted breathly. He could only imagine.

"MMmmmm hmmm." He encouraged.

"and… other things." She finished weakly.

"C'mon Granger, don't chicken out on me now." He taunted.

"I don't want you to judge me." She murmured nervously. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I could never." He reminded her gently.

"Some of the things that seemed interesting weren't well, normal." She told him nervously. Now his imagination was racing.

"I can't tell if I'd be willing until you tell me." He reminded her.

"What about you?" She demanded.

"Hmmm?" He murmured against her throat.

"What are your kinks if we're talking about it?" She demanded. He laughed at the irony.

"Why are you so brave confronting me and so timid sharing?" He inquired.

"Self-protective instincts." She reminded him easily.

"How about this: a kink for a kink, I tell you mine, you tell me yours." He suggested.

"Fine." She huffed.

"I like lingerie Granger." He told her easily.

"On who?" She asked sharply. He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to show me those books sometime. I like birds in lingerie." He stated firmly. He had never had the desire that some blokes had to try on the garments themselves, but all the more power to them he supposed.

"That's an obvious one." She huffed, clearly disappointed.

"Rules are rules, your turn." He insisted. She mumbled something incoherently. "Speak up Granger." He teased, sucking a mark above her collar bone.

"We are technically in public." She reminded him. He cast a quick muffliato. "You didn't do that first?"

"I could not have been expected to predict this conversation." He defended himself, it had taken a very unexpected turn. "Now fess up. You're avoiding the question."

"Alright… bondage seems intriguing." She admitted tentatively.

"Fuck." He groaned deeply as his prick went from intrigued to painfully hard in an instant.

"Sorry! I'll never…" She hurried to back track, but he cut her off. He grabbed her wrists in his hands, easily raising them above her head. "Fuck." She breathed as he leaned in and kissed her hard. She squirmed but his grip didn't falter.

"You remember your word?" He asked quickly as he nipped at her ear.

"Yes." She breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breasts practically calling to him.

"Use it if you need to." He reminded her and kissed down the hollow of her throat.

"Okay." She gasped. She kept squirming and he realized quickly that that was part of the fantasy. The cold metal of her cuff dug into his palm but he ignored it in favor or the bounty before him. He kissed along her collarbones before dipping into her breasts kissing and sucking over the tops of the soft mounds. The scent of apricot flooded his senses and he groaned as he realized that he could smell how wet she was. She panted, obviously desperate to touch him back but there was no anger in her eyes, just desire. It was like a power trip, the most perfect drug. He was desperate in instants, pressed up against her thin frame easily. He transferred both of her wrist to one hand easily, and used the other to cup her plump bottom. She squirmed and jumped a little, easily wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned as her skirt fell around her and he pressed against her center, separated by just the thinnest layers of fabric.

"Wait!" She gasped, her legs dropping quickly. He quickly let go of her wrists, stepping back. It wasn't quite the word, but he knew she wasn't quite at the point to rely on that solely. "Sorry, I just... I'm really into you and I just really don't want to lose my virginity in a broom closet." She huffed, a blush rushing up her cheeks. He chuckled and kissed her gently.

"No worries, and we still have a lot we can try before we get to that, stop stressing about it." He instructed gently. Sex was supposed to be fun after all, and he was more than willing to show her that it wasn't fucking or nothing. There were quite a few intermediate acts in there too.

"Okay." She agreed unconvincingly. "I should go anyways, check in on Astoria." Ah, yes, who needs a cold bath when he can just be reminded of his ill almost fiancee.

"Of course, go." He offered, waving towards the door. She slipped out slowly, but her lingered, wondering for a moment if any of that had really just happened and how the hell he got so lucky.

Conflicts and Retreats

Hermione

Hermione felt bad that Astoria was sick, she did, truly, but she had to admit that it did great things for her schedule. After checking once more, bringing the poor girl water and wiping the sweat off of her brow, Ginny found her, happily pulling her into the stable. She laughed, going easily as the sound of clopping hoofs and the rustle of brushes caught her ear.

"Harry's on break." Ginny announced breezily.

"So he's working with Buckbeak." Hermione guessed.

"Exactly." Ginny agreed jovially. Some of the younger stable hands nodded to them as they passed by. A few of the resident staff gave them confused looks but they both ignored those.

"Door." Hermione called as they reached the arena.

"Okay." Harry grunted absentmindedly, not letting go of the lead line or taking his eyes off of the gray stallion trotting in a loop. Buckbea k was a grey stallion, his coat dark with sweat from what was obviously a good work out. Harry flicked his shoulder with the whip, and Buckbeak pivoting, circling in the opposite direction. Hermione and Ginny waited at the edge of the ring. The thuds of Buck's hooves in the sawdust were a peaceful rhythm that they both knew Harry sometimes lost himself in.

Based on a cue only Harry could understand, he called for Buck to slow, slipping into a walk. The cool down would continue for a while, but now Harry could think of other things. He looked up, suddenly remembering that he had let other people.

"Hey." He called, even as Buckbeak continued circling.

"You need to take an actual break before the only person you can talk to is that horse." Ginny called stubbornly.

"Fine" Harry huffed, pulling Buck in closer. "I need to untack first." He admitted, patting Buckbeak's flank absentmindedly. The horse tossed his mane.

"You have people for that." Ginny reminded him.

"Who are doing their jobs." Harry reminded them. Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'll help, you know we love Buck." Hermione offered despite Ginny's dirty look to the contrary.

The foursome trudged into the main stable as Harry finished Buck's cool down. Harry hooked Buck in by his bridle and they set to work. Ginny undid the saddle and set off for the tack room as Harry undid the bit and Hermione set about brushing out Buck's coat. They settled into a familiar routine and Hermione found herself musing on how similar settling Astoria in for the night and taking care of Buck was. He lifted his hoof for Harry as the man cleaned it out, Ginny brushed out his mane and tail and Hermione washed the tack. They worked quietly in tandem until Harry declared Buck thoroughly pampered and walked the stallion into the paddock.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked, wiping sweat from his forehead with ease.

"Is it a crime to want to see our dear friend?" Ginny asked breezily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, beat around the bush, what do I care?" He huffed.

"What has you feeling so testy?" Hermione asked, a little too brightly if she was being honest. Harry studied her carefully as she tried to keep a poker face, she was having a harder and harder time not smiling like an idiot all of the time lately.

"Nothing, just, do you ever feel like something's wrong?"

"Yes, quite frequently and then I put my shoes on the right feet and try again." Ginny answered flippantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Haven't you ever felt like you were meant for more than this?" Harry gestured to their surroundings, the dusty paddock and literal horse shit.

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly. Harry turned away from what she was sure were her "concerned mother" eyes.

"I know, trust me, I now, it's just been bothering me more than usual is all." Harry shrugged, and there was something significant in his express but I she had learned one thing about Harry Potter over the years, it was if he didn't want to share it wasn't going to happen and no amount of needling could change that.

"You know, sometimes I don't mind being a servant." Ginny announced easily. Harry and Hermione both turned to her with skeptical expressions. "I mean it! There's a power in it, in being overlooked. We can do so much shit that nobles can't even dream of, can manipulate them without any heat, can choose our own path."

"Until we get killed for it you mean?" Hermione cut her friend off, her pleasant mood evaporating.

"It's different for you Mione," Ginny reminded her softly. Hermione fumed. There were times when Ginny got like this, all romantic portrayals and distortions of reality and whenever Hermione called her out on it, the younger girl would always bring it back to her golden shackle.

"Fuck off." She snapped, Harry started to stutter something out before Hermione strode away, needing some air. She only stopped in her rooms for the briefest moment, unlocked the small box in which she stored her belongings, grabbed a book and set outside. The warm summer sun kissed her skin as she burst into the gardens, frustration and indignation fading with every step.

She settled beneath a tree beside a section of lavender bushes, determined to pretend that the scent didn't remind her of anyone because that would be pretty unreasonably sappy, and cracked open the novel. It was fantasy, full of dashing heroes and terrible villains, but it was also beautifully written and never failed to relax her. The breeze was cool but the sun was warm where it filtered through the leaves and when she finally reemerged, she was two hundred pages in and gauging from where the sun was, likely going to be late for her other duties if she didn't hurry. She straightened warily. Her joints popping as she stretched and made her way inside the manor.

…

Draco

Draco had been drawing, and not just doodling in the margins of the books Severus had him read, but actually putting work into elaborate pieces. He was slowly shaking the rust off, and decent work was taking shape. He found himself drawing lots of flowers and rivers and while that wasn't exactly new the additions were. He found himself drawing Hermione, a lot. Never a full portrait, that would be too difficult to explain if he found it, but just aspects of her. Her hands, her hair,

what he legs would look like tangled in his sheets all made their way into his sketchbook. Maybe she'd let him draw her eventually. Maybe she'd model for him. It was an exhilarating thought, if a far off one, and he settle for now, or tucking his sketch book and setting off to find her.

…

Hermione

Hermione stowed her book back in her makeshift trunk and hurried to the library for her most boring duty of supervising Blaise and Daphne. Her shoes clipped against the cobblestone as she hurried down the corridor and she vaguely heard someone round the corner behind her, but paid them no mind.

"Mione!" The shout echoed down the hallway and she jumped. Turning, she was only partly surprised to see the red headed waiter hurrying to catch up with her.

"What Ron?" She snapped, not in the mood for his accusations. Even though they weren't that far off from the truth it was still none of his business.

"How are you?" He asked slowly, skidding to a stop in front of her with the grace of a new born giraffe.

"Huh?" She sputtered dumbly. In all their years of knowing each other, she wasn't sure that Ron had ever asked that question genuinely, but there was no reservation or hidden meaning in his expressions.

"You just seem different lately. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it wasn't a problem, that she was acting differently. She didn't know how to react.

"Yeah, I'm.. I'm really good." She admitted, unable to help the goofy smile that stubbornly pushed up the corners of her mouth whenever she thought of Draco, and she found herself doing that a lot lately.

"I'm happy to hear it." Ron answered sincerity pouring from him. She warmed even more, something like acceptance from someone who was something like a friend was always a nice thing.

"Thank you." She smiled "How are you, Ron?" She inquired softly, still waiting for him to snap back to either Desperate-Ron or Judgmental-Ron.

"I'm just happy that you are happy." Ron shrugged but she saw something change in his expression.

"That's not really an answer." She reminded him. He laughed darkly.

"It isn't, is it?" He agreed and disappeared into the kitchen.

…

Hermione had been in the library for approximately .3 seconds before Draco appeared. Her eyes widened comically as she watched him slip along the side of the room, smirking as he went into the little used reference section, keeping eye contact with her until the very last moment. She blushed and shifted. The leather couch she was sitting on made a very loud noise. Blaise looked up from the potions book he was pouring over to glare at her. She raised her hands in surrender and glanced quickly at Daphne, who was still pouring over law records, before slipping into the

back of the library a little too quickly to even pretend to be coy.

Draco was smirking as he leaned against a bookshelf. Hermione desperately tried to ignore that devious glint in his eyes that did things to her insides.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, glancing over her shoulder. She could just picture Daphne bursting in on them and the hell fire that would rain down on her life if she did.

"I can't want to see my girlfriend?" He asked casually. She blushed like a foolish tween at the word. A part of her wanted to reject it, but it was kind of true so she could go with it.

"You very rarely just want to see me." She reminded him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around so she leaned against the shelf; she laughed.

"True." He admitted easily and started kissing down her neck.

"You're horny and looking for a snog." She observed a little more breathily than she would have liked personally.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked and she felt him smirk against her neck.

"No. Not at all." She answered easily, pulling her head to hers and kissing him frantically.

Draco

Hermione was a bad chaperone. Really a good chaperone watched the people they were supposed to be watching. A good chaperone would never let their charges out of their sight. A good chaperone would never think of doing something else when they were supposed to be watching. A good chaperone would definitely not be snogging their significant other in between the stacks. A good chaperone would not be sighing so happily as said significant other sucked a mark onto her collar bone. A good chaperone definitely wouldn't have let him pull down her blouse and unlace her corset in the corner of the library but who was Draco to complain.

His jacket was already gone, haphazardly tossed to the side minutes earlier. His shirt was unbuttoned and she continued to trace the muscles on his chest. Occasionally she drifted lower, just barely brushing the waistband of his trousers. He was rock hard, aching really. He might die.

He finally got the laces on her blouse loose enough to slide them down and she froze, stiff as a rail.

She looked up at him and her eyes were dilated as fuck. The smell of apricots and cherries was thick in the air and he just knew she was wet, fucking soaked, for him, just for him. His slid his leg between hers, that seemed to snap her out of her pause. She squirmed, her body trying to grind down on his even if her mind didn't know that's what she wanted. He pushed down the loosened corset just a few inches, exposing the top of perfect mounds of flesh. Her skin was light and creamy with a few tiny freckles. He traced the top of her breasts with his fingertips.

"Just do it." She whispered, careful not to let her voice carry in the silent library. He pulled down the garment the rest of the way and had to take a moment to think about anything other than what was in front of him. They weren't the largest breasts he had ever seen or the perkiest but they were pretty goddamn awesome. One because hey boobs, and two because they were hers.

"Beautiful" he murmured. Twin peaks stood out in perfect little dusty pink buds and he immediately wanted to suck them, to nip them, to worry them with his teeth until she was whining and begging for release. At the moment, his mouth needed to stay on hers, because she tended to moan and he tended to not want to be caught petting in the library. He ran his hands along the

outside of her breast, feeling the silky skin and the weight of the soft flesh. He traced the sensitive skin beneath her breasts, one of his favorite spots because of how soft and reactive it was, in the very best way. Hermione's breath caught and the scent of apricots got heavier. He breathed in her hormones, those perfect, drug worthy little scent boosters. He followed a gentle spiral to the center of her breasts before tracing the little bud, which was just beckoning to be touched in the cold air. He brushed it with his thumb in a tiny circular movement, her breath caught and he nipped her lower lip, tugging it firmly with his teeth. She whimpered, the sound quiet but still delicious to him.

She squirmed, her hips canting on his leg. Her head fell back. He trailed his lips down her neck, lingering on her throat. There was something powerful about how her neck looked, stretched like that. His cock twitched as her fingernails dug into his arms. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. That was a much better angle, he dipped his head and flicked the tip of her nipple with his tongue. She tasted sweet, like cherries and just a tiny bit of sweat. Her legs tightened and she gasped. He pinched the other one and she hissed but he eased the feeling by rolling the delicate bud. Her breathing had just returned to normal, so he nipped the bud that was in his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth. She moaned, way too loudly but eh, he's made worse mistakes. He used his tongue to apologize, laving and rolling the bud. It went on like that for a while, deliberately altering between a hint of pain and as much pleasure as he could manage. Eventually he looked up and her head was resting against the shelf.

"You still with me?" He whispered. It took her longer than it should've to respond. He felt a rush of panic, quickly putting her down. She was limp and he barely caught her. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He tilted up her chin looking closely at her eyes. They were dilated and hooded.

"You with me babe?" He asked again. She nodded and blinked. Her eyes cleared immediately.

"Please don't stop." She whimpered gripping his biceps tightly.

"Only if i know that you're up." He insisted.

"I'm up." she snarled, her eyes dark in a way that they never could be during o space

"Okay. Do you remember that word?" He asked, reminding her.

"Yes Draco, I remember it." She told him dryly.

"Good," He smirked, hiking up her skirts as he lifted her again. He could feel the heat of her center even though their two layers of clothes, and he felt drunk with the thought of how wonderful she'd feel on his cock. She whimpered as he rocked against her, hopefully catching her clit in the process. He returned his mouth to the tip of her breast, sucking it and nipping it in equal turns. If he could tell anything from the scent in the air she was close to coming, just skirting the edge of it if he had to guess. He doubted just nipple play could get her there, but this had its own merits. He loved teasing her.

"Draco!" A feminine voice called. Fuck. His head dropped forward, thumping painfully on the wooden shelf in front of him over her shoulder as his cock rapidly deflated. Nice to see you buddy, we'll catch up later. He thought warily.

"I'm sorry, If I don't go she'll just come looking for me." He explained.

"Coming mother!" He called, groaning. Hermione stiffened and looked up at him nervously but he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. "Wait ten minutes after I leave. I wouldn't put it past her to leave spies waiting behind." Hermione nodded.

He groaned again before hastily casting a spell to rearrange both of their clothes and stalking out of the aisle and back into the real world. It was not a pleasant transition.

...

He kissed his mother's cheek briefly in greeting and she took his arm as the walked towards the garden. She stayed quiet. When she got like this Draco knew there was no way to rush her through it. His mother would say whatever was on her mind when she got around to it.

"You'll make a wonderful husband Draco." She announced softly. He stiffened and held open the door for her. Narcissa glided through it before taking his arm again.

"I'll certainly try, Mother." He assured her noncommittally.

"No. You won't try. You will succeed, Draco." She pushed. The insistence in her voice was chilling.

"We both know that I can't guarantee that, Mother." He reminded her gently.

"You won't be your father Draco, after what he put you through, you won't be like the rest of them." Narcissa hissed, winding on him. There was something scary in her eyes. Her love was still there but so was fear, a fear he wasn't ready to face. He didn't want to talk about this. He yanked his arm out of her grip and left, striding back into the manor with too many thoughts flicking through his head, too many memories haunting him. He couldn't, he couldn't deal with this right now, not ever.

He stormed into the manor, whirling through hallways, sending servants scuttling away and desperately needing to break something. He needed to rip, to shatter, to hurt. He got like that sometimes. When he was younger he used to give in. He used to kick the shit out of house elves the same way his father would kick the shit out of him. Now, he dealt with it. He went to the top of the north tower with a bottle of scotch and a crate of wine glasses and drank until he got blurry and then hurled the glasses at the walls or the ground below. It wasn't healthy, but it worked. He passed his father's office, only to skid to a stop as he heard raised voices. His father didn't yell. He was always cold, contempt and icy cruelty, yelling was far beneath him.

"Of course I can't go back on it! Nott has already done too much." His father roared and Draco crept closer to the door, resting his ear against the heavy oak. He didn't dare cast a spell to allow him to hear better, certain his father had set wards against that sort of thing.

"Isn't there…" The other voice started, too distorted by the crackling of the flames in the floo to make out. He was quickly cut off.

"No! It's been sixteen years, there's nothing left to do." His father sighed.

"I heard from Yaxley…" The stranger started but quickly pitched his voice lower, as if the next part was too crucial to risk being overheard. Draco couldn't make out the words but his father helpfully cleared it out.

"There was child!" He bellowed, and yeah, ow, that hurt.

"There may have been a child." The other man hedged nervously.

"There was a brat, around that time, goddamn it…" His father trailed off, clearly furious as he made some realization. Somebody clearly fucked up, badly.

"Are you sure?" The voice checked.

"Mostly..." There was a heavy paused and Draco could just make out the sound of his father pacing."The foolish brat doesn't know. We just have to make sure that it stays that way." His father resolved ominously and Draco very slowly back away.

He didn't feel the need to break anymore, but now he really just needed to go some place where life would make sense again.

Pain, Mornings, and Interrogations

Hermione

She was a terrible attendant, really, pretty awful. After awkwardly standing in the corner while Blaise and Daphne ignored each other for the remainder of their "date," she had checked on Astoria again, who was paler, clammier, and more nauseous. Hermione had been banished quickly, Astoria insisting that she only wanted to sleep. She wove through passages quickly, hurrying to see Draco as soon as possible. She was quickly becoming one of those girls, the girls who spent all of their time with their lovers the moment they could. It was a little embarrassing. She still couldn't seem to stop herself. She exited right outside of Draco's room and knocked quickly.

"Come in." The order was strange, almost grunt like. Hermione hesitated briefly before pushing open the door. She did not see what she had been expecting. Draco was upside down, hanging on a bar, that had definitely not been there earlier, by his knees.

"Hello?" She greeted him nervously. He was sweating, not profusely, but enough that he was glistening, perfectly defined muscles shining. His face was flushed from effort and his hair was rumpled. His expression quickly turned to surprise and he cursed.

"Hey, sorry, I was just finishing up." He announced, stomach flexing while he reached up and grabbed the bar. He tucked his knees in, dropping easily with hardly a sound. It was impressive, but she wasn't paying too much attention, too distracted by what she had noticed on his back. There were pale white scars, angry, raised marks, crisscrossing against his skin.

"Draco. What… what happened?" She asked softly, her blood running cold. He froze, his hand immediately flying to his back.

"Oh, that? Nothing, childhood injury." He stuttered, turning around quickly, color flashed across his cheeks, shame apparent in his expression. He picked up a shirt from his chair, hurriedly pulling it on, but leaving the buttons undone.

"Why didn't a healer get a look at it, a proper one?" She demanded. Those were angry scars, clearly never having been treated, ever. They were wizards! He was a lord; there was no good reason for his skin to be marred that way.

"It wasn't that kind of injury." Draco admitted, his voice cold as he stared blankly at something on the ground.

"Did your father do this to you?" She demanded. Lucius's cruelty was a palpable, ever present thing. She knew that. She had never imagined him turning that cruelty on his own sun.

"The whipping boy was sick. " He stepped away, running his fingers along his bookshelf, unable to look at her.

"What does that mean?" She asked tentatively. Draco's pacing got more frantic, his fingers never leaving the shelf as if he needed something to ground him.

"Violent flu, he was quarantined to his room." He continued, still not looking at her.

"What's a whipping boy?" She demanded. He turned to a painting, as if she wasn't there.

"I bumped a vase, and my father was home, and a business deal had just gone wrong." He was

stuck somewhere else, reliving something terrible. She desperately wanted him back.

"Your father did this to you?" She repeated, stunned. She wondered if it still hurt. Her wrist always hurt, but it was constantly reopened. How badly did you have to hurt someone for it to ache years later?

"You don't believe you're the only one with scars, do you?" He asked seriously, finally turning to face her. There was something dark in his expression.

"Lie down." She instructed suddenly, knowing what she wanted to do before she even realized it.

"What?" He jolted, surprised at her reaction but he was back and that was what was important.

"You spend all this time taking care of me, right now you just need to lie down." She instructed easily, pushing his shoulders towards the bed. He stepped towards it briefly, but then turned back towards her.

"I don't want to be stared at like some freak, it's from my past, it doesn't bother me." He instructed firmly, clearly others hadn't reacted with empathy in the past. She wondered briefly how many other people knew. It couldn't be many, but hopefully he had had someone to talk to these few years.

"You're not a freak and I'm not staring. Lie down." She repeated, unwavering, even as she smiled up at him. He was still timid, cautiously turning around as he abandoned his shirt to the side anxiously. He lied down in front of her warily, his muscles taut with stress. She knelt down beside of him and took inventory of her magic quickly. She had just enough. She smiled as she transfigured the water on his bedside table to oil, like the kind Astoria used occasionally. Another quick charm let it slowly warm. She pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. He tensed but she ignored him, kissing down his spine. She very deliberately didn't linger on the pure white and silver strips, paying them no more attention than the rest of his skin but not ignoring them either. They bothered her because she didn't like thinking about Draco suffering but she certainly wasn't disgusted or repulsed by him because of them. If he really didn't have a problem with them she would have seen them before now. The least she could do was assure him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He was still tense, even as she reached the waistband of his trousers. She kissed her way back up his spine, pausing when she reached the back of his neck. She knew that he was struggling with staying still, that this went against every single one of his urges as an alpha but what could she say, she was a caretaker by nature, if this was going to work he had to be willing to be taken care of once or twice. She reached for the oil, pouring a little into her palms. Slowly she rested her hands on his tense shoulders. He sighed at the warmth of the oils as she languished over the muscles, rubbing and kneading them until she got all of the knots to relax. She traveled lower and lower down his spine, letting his muscles relax as he melted into the mattress. His breathing evened out as she languished over his skin. She focused on his shoulders, the tense muscles slowly relaxing. He went lax and it took her a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep. She kissed gently between his shoulder blades once more before slowly rolling off of the bed. She tiptoed nervously out of the room, sliding on her shoes clumsily. As she tried to close the door he sat up quickly, sleep in his eyes.

"Wait, stay awhile, let me return the favor." He grinned sleepily. She chuckled.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" She asked fondly.

"I know you secretly love cuddling, you have that written on your pretty little forehead." He informed her. She crooked an eyebrow.

"I do, do I?" She teased, walking back towards his bed. He grinned.

"Keep me company, just until I fall asleep." He requested, a smirk in his eyes. She laughed but got under the covers with him all the same. Just for a little while

...

The next morning Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around frantically and it took her a moment to remember how she had gotten there. Ah yes her conniving little snake of a lover certainly knew how to persuade her. She rolled her eyes and dropped heavily back onto the luxuriously soft mattress. Draco groaned beside her, his hand landing heavily on her hip as he rolled her into him, burying his face in her hair.

"We sleep together too often" She reminded him warily. He huffed with laughter. "I heard it too." She sighed, rolling her eyes at her own unintentional innuendo.

"If we were sleeping together too often would be an impossibility." He announced easily.

"Prat." She scoffed and then paused heavily. "Are we going to?" She asked nervously.

"Huh?" Draco froze, his tone still a little sleepy as he pulled back and looked at her like he was reading a passage he couldn't quite figure out. His hair was mussed with sleep and his eyes looked heavy. She could only imagine what he bush of a head of hair looked like.

"I know we've kind of joked about it, joked isn't the right word but, we've hinted but would you actually want to? You know, sleep with me?" She muttered, feeling the color rush to her face as she stumbled over her words. The sane part of her was shrieking in the background but her mouth had apparently mutinied because she couldn't stop talking.

"You're asking if I'd like to sleep with you?" Draco clarified slowly; she looked away.

"Yes." She admitted nervously, entirely unable to see his reaction.

"If I'd like to make love to you?" He continued; she looked at him nervously and he was just barely smiling.

"Well... Yes." She acknowledged, blushing at his tone.

"If I'd want to fuck you for hours until you came screaming my name?" He pushed, his eyes getting dark with lust as he stared at her.

"Yes?" She agreed, giggling nervously.

"If I'd like to get you so unbelievable horny that you'd beg" He paused, savoring each word as if he could taste it in his mouth, and she licked her lips reflexively. "for my cock before finally giving you what you so desperately needed?"

"Is that a yes?" She demanded, determined to not dwell on that very vivid imagery until she could do something about it.

"Of course I want to do all that. And more by the way…" He grinned like this was all obvious and kissed her forehead indulgently. "When you're ready." He stressed, positively saintlike with patience.

"You know this isn't normal?" She pointed out.

"What?" He asked gently, playing with her hair and okay, that felt good, like distractingly good.

"You're the guy, you're supposed to be pressuring me into sex constantly, I don't quite believe that you are this patient."

"Well if you really want to know the key factors are being utterly enthralled by you and wanking a truly appalling amount." He answered breezily.

"Hmmm." She found herself thinking… interesting thoughts. Maybe it was just that he rational side hadn't quite woken up but she liked the thought of that.

"What?" He asked warily. It was her turn to smirk.

"I just like that image, you... Wanking while thinking of me." She grinned. It was true besides from the obvious intriguing imagery, it made her feel deliciously sexual to know that he thought of her like that, and frequently if the designation appalling was to be believed.

"Oh you do?" Draco asked slowly, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Mmm hmmm makes me think about what you look like when you come." She smirked, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Want to see?" He offered, clearly meaning it as a joke.

"Yes actually." She answered, feeling a little devious. Draco's eyes widened comically with shock.

"What?" He sputtered, all calm suave behavior long gone.

"I want to watch you come." She clarified.

"Merlin Hermione you can't just say shit like that." He groaned, turning away from her and flopping heavily down.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. He groaned again, rubbing his brow.

"Because it hurts to get that hard that fast especially when it has to stay like that for a bit." He explained blithely.

"Who says it has stay like that?" She asked deviously.

"What?" He sat up in shock and yeah that was definitely a very hard dick in those pants.

"What if I wanted to watch you take care of it? Just watch." She suggested nervously.

"Huh?" He sputtered again.

"You can say no if you want to. No pressure." She reminded him gently.

"I don't want to say no but are you sure? I mean why?" He stuttered, clearly lost.

"Because I think it would be hot?" She explained simply, shrugging. Did she need a better reason?

"Okay, will I ever get a turn watching?" He asked, grinning at the prospect.

"Absolutely." She agreed too quickly. "Eventually." She qualified.

"Fuck." He groaned.

Draco shucked his trousers and pants immediately, his cock standing proudly up as it strained towards his stomach. She didn't have much to compare it to but it seemed large, about as wide around as her wrist and long. She couldn't imagine fitting that inside of her. Fuck, well, yes she could, but she had the feeling it would be a stretch… in the best possible way. She licked her lips reflexively and he groaned.

"Fuck" He repeated. "This is going to be embarrassingly short." He warned her.

"Looks pretty long to me." She smirked without hesitation.

"You are an odd bird." He remarked, cupping his balls in his hands and squeezing them gently.

"But you like it." She reminded him. He groaned, finally reaching up to stroke his shaft.

"Yes I do." He admitted. He stroked himself roughly twice before focusing on the head and getting his hand wet. Precum was beading at his slit and fuck she wanted to lick it. She squirmed, shifting her weight and her heel pressed against her core. She pretended the pressure on her clit wasn't a desperately needed relief. "You smell fucking amazing." Draco groaned, his hand going faster now. His hips bucked into his fist and his head fell back as he groaned. Sweat beading on his hairline and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off his thrusting cock. His other hand went to his balls, and he rolled them easily as his grip tightened and he groaned, the sound almost a little pained. The room was silent, only the slick sound of his hand sliding against skin filled the room. She watched eagerly, taking in ever second, wondering if she'd ever get to watch again. She wanted to touch herself, wanted to ease the need she felt building as she clenched around nothing, but she couldn't imagine doing that in front of him, not yet.

"Fuuccck" Draco groaned, the sound low and desperate before his hips bucked up one more time and his head fell back. His cock twitched and spurted thick white come on his stomach. Three more twitches as Draco kept tugging at his cock and Draco sagged, dropping heaving on his mattress.

He reached for his wand blearily and vanished the quickly drying cum from his skin. Heavy silence filled the room as Hermione realized that she had no fucking clue what she was supposed to say now. Holy shit, what was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to do something?

"Chill out." The command was so casual that Hermione jumped. "You're panicking, I can feel it, just come lie with me." He suggested without sitting up, patting the spot beside him. She laid down timidly, carefully arranging herself with her head on his arm. His fingers gently ran through her hair. "You wanted to see." He reminded her gently.

"I know, I don't like regret watching or anything like that. It was really hot." She realized aloud. He chuckled.

"I try." He shrugged self-deprecatingly.

"Don't even, I will not stroke your ego, Draco Malfoy." She scoffed he laughed.

"Who said anything about my ego?" He smirked.

"Har har. You do such a lovely job stroking that yourself." She teased, poking his chest. He laughed.

"Which you can now attest to." He reminded her. "If it wasn't the voyeurism, what made you freak out?"

"I guess I just like structure, knowing what I'm supposed to do." She admitted.

"I hadn't noticed." Draco deadpanned.

"So teach me, what do you do after that?" She asked nervously. What was the process?

"Well you're more than welcome to finish yourself off." He suggested, grinning.

"Yeah no." She shook her head and laughed. Though she definitely was turned on enough for that she just, she wasn't ready.

"Do you not?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" She protested immediately, blushing as she remembered just how much of a lie that was. "I mean, sometimes, occasionally, birds get stressed out to you know!"

"You do not need to defend wanking to me Granger." He laughed good-naturedly.

"I know that it's just, embarrassing, you know. All of the governesses always said it was something dirty, to be ashamed of, that it sullied our virtue." She explained, blushing.

"Yeah, no. It's totally natural and hot as hell, so.. Go for it." He grinned, his eyes flicking down her body suggestively.

"The mood's kind of dead." She reminded him, scoffing.

"Pity." He observed, his eyes still lingering on her salaciously.

"Maybe later." She offered, smirking.

"I might just hold you to that." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her in.

"So what do we do now?" She asked again.

"Now we do this thing, it's this great new invention, it's called relax." He teased.

"Aren't orgasms supposed to make you more pleasant? Reduce sarcasm?" She asked.

"Panic isn't really conducive to afterglow. Have you never heard of the concept of pillow talk?" He asked, teasing again.

"My entire knowledge of sex other than reading those books the other day was a governess yelling at us to not have sex before marriage, being told to spread my legs and think of my country, and Ginny Weasley drawing a penis on my homework when I was thirteen to traumatize me." She recalled.

"Silence in the afters is the golden rule Granger, just relax and think about how great the sex was." He instructed easily.

"What if it's not great?" She questioned.

"If I have it my way that is not a circumstance you will ever come up against." He insisted, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh really, you never underperform?" She demanded skeptically.

"No." He grinned like a shark and something told her that he wasn't wrong.

...

Every time she left his room it got harder and harder to come back to reality. Nothing felt less important than her work for Minerva and her duties for Astoria but she still had to leave. She knocked on Astoria's door reluctantly, surprised when it flew open. Astoria stood there in her night gown, smiling happily as she immediately turned back around and settled on her pink and orange sheets.

"You're feeling better." She observed, all traces of sickness missing from her person.

"Sit with me. Come on, eat! You know my mother will lose it if she hears this plate isn't finished." Astoria pleaded, biting into a strawberry happily and patting the spot beside of her.

"She worries." Hermione defended the lady quickly.

"Of course she does." Astoria rolled her eyes as Hermione picked apart a croissant.

"I heard from a little birdie that you didn't come back to your room last night." Astoria announced, eyeing her with suspicion.

"I..." Hermione felt her heart stop.

"It's fine. Don't tell your best friend about your lover. It's not like she'd want to know or anything." Astoria flipped her hair and laughed playfully.

"It's not like that Tori." Hermione assured her.

"Do you love him?" Astoria demanded, her eyes lit up with misplaced joy.

"I... I don't know." Hermione stuttered, not sure what her answer even should be.

"Liar." Astoria accused gleefully.

"I'm not!" Hermione protested, her cheeks coloring violently.

"Keep telling yourself that." Astoria scoffed fondly.

"I just can't share right now Tori." Or never.

"If you tell me i can ask my mother for permission to release you, try to arrange the marriage." Astoria reminded her.

"Merlin Tori were definitely not there yet." Hermione shook her head violently.

"Have you slept together yet?" Astoria demanded grinning ear to ear.

"Tori!" Hermione blushed, outraged by the suggestion even though she didn't really have a right to be.

"Are you going to?" The other girl pushed. Hermione blushed, thinking of that morning's conversation. "You are!" Astoria predicted, giddy with her own self proclaimed genius.

"No, of course not. I'd never." Hermione sputtered.

"You're always saying that you don't want to get sold to some duke. This is a pretty good way to guarantee that and think about it, if he gets you pregnant my mother couldn't say no to the

marriage." Astoria advised sagely.

"Tori are you nuts? I'm not getting pregnant to trap a guy into marriage." Hermione insisted, horrified at even the prospect of that idea.

"Of course not, tell him the plan too." Astoria answered as if it obvious. That was even worse.

"There's no plan." Hermione promised firmly.

"Of course." Astoria winked knowingly and no, that, that was not what was going on either. "But really who is it? One of Malfoy's servants?" She guessed, clearly thinking of every make servant on the ground.

"Tori. I. Can't. Tell. You." Hermione repeated slowly.

"I could have Daph order it out of you." Astoria threatened.

"You wouldn't." Hermione felt a chill run up her spine at the serious look in Astoria's eyes. It softened quickly and Astoria laughed, dispelling the tension in a moment.

"True but I could." She laughed as of it wasn't a terrifying breach of trust.

"But you wouldn't." Hermione repeated firmly because if she said it enough it would be true, right?

"No. But it's sooooo tempting." Astoria announced before biting into a pear happily. Hermione laughed, though nothing felt particularly funny.

"Would you even be able to get Daphne in the room for long enough? She hasn't left Pansy's side since she arrived."

"Good point." Astoria conceded.

Draco

His father was looking at him. And... And that shouldn't be strange. It shouldn't be bizarre that his father had wanted to speak to him. It shouldn't have sent his blood pressure rising or his stress exploding. It should have been a good thing. Draco stayed perfectly still, feeling like a mouse facing down a viper. His father was silent, his expression thoughtful as he stared down his son. Draco resisted the urge to squirm or look away, just staring him down. His back felt better than it had in years and he sat up perfectly straight. He could do this. He wouldn't break. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked ominously. Seconds stretched into moments and minutes without either of them saying a word.

"Have you propositioned her?" Lucius demanded suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Draco demanded, utterly confused.

"Astoria? Have you bed her?" His father asked nonchalantly, as if that was a fucking normal question to ask.

"No." Draco snapped. He had never had an opportunity to, and even if he had been given the opportunity he wouldn't, especially right now. He thought back to that morning with Hermione in his bed and was very aware of how badly he would give anything to wake up that way for a very long time.

"You should. It's all your good at after all." His father spit out, the words laced with venom. That was... well, highly unnecessary to say the least.

"Wouldn't that be distasteful?" Draco asked, kind of like this conversation. First he gets yelled at for having sex now he's being reprimanded for not having sex.

"Of course it would. You're too stupid for your own good. If you fuck her she can't leave before this engagement is resolved." His father explained, his tone icy as he spoke as if Draco was a particularly dumb child. He flinched.

"Why is this so important to you? It can't be just about the sacred twenty eight anymore." Draco demanded, this level of cruelty only came out when his father was truly worried. His father didn't even seem to react until her was shoving back his chair and flicking his wand as the grandfather clock exploded. Draco jumped, hurrying to cover his face as glass and wood splinters flew across the room. As the dust cleared, his father slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"There are forces at work that you couldn't hope to understand. Dark things. Risks. People who seek to destroy this family. Do you want that?" He roared.

"Of course not!" Draco promised, leaping up and backing towards the door. His father calmed eerily, sitting back down with a serene expression.

"Then don't be a fool. Fuck her. I don't care how." Lucius ordered, his soft tone totally at odds with words.

"You're thinking too short sightedly. We have wards. Protections!" Draco reminded him, pacing now with frustration.

"All truly useless in the face of a traitor." His father reminded him.

"Then don't do anything worthy of betrayal." Draco advised spitting cruelly.

"You truly are a worthless son." Lucius told him. It was testament to Lucius's rage that Draco didn't even flinch at that any more.

"Happy to be of service." He spit out blithely, slamming the door behind him as he burst into the hallway.

His mother was waiting outside, the dutiful little wife arriving to soothe her husband's injuries.

"Save it." He ordered angrily. Walking towards Blaise's room in a hurry. He needed a drink.

"He's under an immense amount of stress." His mother reminded him as if that made any of it better.

"I'm sure he is." Draco scoffed.

"You shouldn't provoke him." She instructed, the same phrase she used when he cut up Draco so badly he almost died.

"You should leave him." Draco advised easily. His mother stopped, her shoes squeaking on the stone.

"Draco!" She hissed, clutching his arm. He shook her off before continuing.

"Or kill him. Are the social ramifications really worse than his treatment mother?" He snapped

cruelly. She flinched before smacking him across the face.

"How dare you? That is your father and my husband. I am your mother." Narcissa hissed. "Your father has never been anything but good to me, he has a temper but you've always gone out of your way to provoke him. Leave him be." She ordered before walking off without ever looking back.

Coping, Calls, and Interventions

Draco

"Scotch." Draco demanded, shoving Blaise's door open. The other man was in his arm chair with a book in his lap. He looked up; his expression bored.

"Huh?" He answered slowly.

"Where do you keep your scotch here?" Draco clarified, Blaise didn't have a bar in his guest room but he had to have scotch here somewhere, he pulled down books, looking behind but there was nothing there.

"You don't want scotch." Blaise insisted, shaking his head.

"Trust me, I want scotch." Draco promised.

"No, you used to want scotch." Blaise announced as if that was supposed to mean something.

"What?" Draco sighed, not up for the word games.

"When you had a shitty day you used to reach for the things that would help you forget, scotch, potions, slags, whatever." Blaise reminded him as if it wasn't his life that they were talking about.

"And?" Draco groaned, wishing he would just get to the point.

"Now you don't really want scotch, you just think you want scotch, but because you really don't want scotch, the scotch won't help." Blaise talked in a literal circle and Draco was very lost.

"Can you get to the fucking point?" He snapped. It was too late for this bullshit and wow he really was getting old scarily quickly.

"Find your O, you'll feel better." Blaise ordered wisely and went back to his book. Draco waited but he apparently wasn't going to get up or tell Draco where the fucking scotch was so he walked out. He wasn't going to stick around but he also wasn't going to find Hermione because he was a fucking alpha and he didn't take orders from Blaise fucking Zabini.

…

Hermione

The note from Draco was unexpected to say the least. His typically neat scrawl was smeared, as if he couldn't wait for the ink to dry before sending it.

"Please come as soon as you can, I need you." It was unexpectedly vulnerable, she folded it hurriedly and tucked it into her bodice before heading out. She'd toss it in the fire as soon as she could but for now she had to hurry to Draco's room.

…

Draco was pacing, his shoes squeaked against the stone. The stress looked as if it could burst from underneath his skin.

"You okay? Your note said that it was urgent." Hermione asked gently as she closed the door

behind her.

"Fine. I mean…" He trailed off, looking meaningfully at the full glass of scotch in his hand. "I'm sorry this is stupid…fucking Blaise." He sat down heavily. She leaned on the back of his love seat.

"Just tell me." She cut him off quickly.

"My father has just been being… my father more than normal right now? And my mother. You know, she never, she never did shit about it, not about any of it. And now, now she's taking his side, again! Goddamn it. I hate it Hermione. I hate every goddamn moment in this castle. I hate every one of my wretched family and there is nothing I can do about it. " He ranted, his hand clenching and unclenching. She walked around the couch nervously.

"I'm sorry." She offered, not sure what else she could do. Draco scoffed.

"It's sure as hell not your fault. " He reminded her.

"Do you, do you want me to take your mind off of it?" She offered, her mouth moving before she knew that she was going to do it. That's what she was supposed to do, right? Draco froze.

"What?" He studied her carefully as she walked closer.

She slid over to him with confidence that she didn't have. He put his glass down deliberately with a solid clink as she nudged his legs open with her knees. This she knew, she had read about; it was what a girlfriend was supposed to be. His eyes were heated as he watched her and her confidence flew right the fuck out of the window. She was ridiculous. A child playing a woman's game. He must've noticed her anxiety because he reached for her hips pulling her closer with a smile.

"Relax." He ordered gently. She nodded. "Will you submit for me?" He asked, smiling sweetly. She froze. "What?" She asked, her turn to be surprised. "Just, it's peaceful, taking care of you, helps me relax." He explained, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Isn't it more responsibility?" She asked. He grinned.

"Only the good kind." He explained. She wasn't, wasn't quite sure what that really meant.

"I'm not really in the…" She admitted reluctantly.

"Not sexual Granger." She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay, a little sexual, but I'm not gonna ask you to do what you just thought about doing."

"What was I thinking about doing?" She demanded.

"Getting me off." He smirked. She blushed.

"This is not the point this conversation." She reminded him firmly.

"No, but will you submit for me anyways? I'll make you feel good but no pain play, no bondage and you'll even keep your clothes on." He smirked at the suggestion.

"Alright," She admitted nervously, "Where do you want me?" She asked.

"Kneeling, center of the room." He stood, not even glancing at his glass. She kneeled nervously, squirming as she settled into place. "Now I want you to cross your hands behind you, one palm on

top of the other." She complied anxiously, the orders following quickly, one on top of the other. "Keep your back straight but your eyes on the ground about two feet in front of you. Don't move until I instruct you to." The words carried just the tiniest hint of an Alpha voice. She knew she could resist but why would she want to.

"Yes, Alpha." She agreed immediately. His hand went to her hair, gently pushing her hair back and off of her face. He stepped away briefly, she listened closely to his footsteps as he moved back quickly. He gathered up her hair and tied it back carefully if not perfectly. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled softly. He stepped away again, cushions rustling as he settled into the chair closest to her. He shifted closer, his left hand gently tracing over her neck. She sighed, feeling warm all over. She loved this, loved O Space, even when it was only partial. The soft sound of charcoal on paper surprised her. The swishing noises were punctuated by the occasional scratching sound. It took her a moment to realize that he was sketching. That, that was news. She knew most of Draco's secrets, or at least she thought she did, but drawing wasn't in any of her files. He started massaging her neck more firmly and started working down her spine. She kept her eyes on the ground but didn't feel his eyes on her. He wasn't looking at her but he was thinking of her, looking after her. It felt good, blissfully good. Time passed faster than she expected and she slipped slowly into O Space, feeling blissfully warm and relaxed.

"Good girl."

It was the last thing she heard before sliding all the way under.

…

Draco

He tucked Hermione in gently, she reached for him and shivered, chilled even on the balmy summer night. She shifted uncomfortably as he placed a glass of water on the table beside her. He stretched and cracked his back. His omega was well taken care of and his alpha may as well have been preening with happiness. He felt like a storm had calmed unexpectedly. He felt… healthy. His floo crackled loudly in the other room and he kissed Hermione's forehead gently, a fond habit that he hadn't realized had been developing until now. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat as he stood up and carefully left the room. The fire flamed green again and sighed.

"Here and alone." Draco announced instantly and Theo's head popped through.

"I have fantastic news mate." The fire skewed his brown hair but Theo still looked as pinched as always. His mother had always commented that maybe Theo would grow into his mousy looks but it just never really happened.

"What is it Theo?" Draco sighed.

"C'mon this is a good thing get excited!" Theo practically shouted. Draco flinched, glancing back to his bedroom on reflex. When he turned back, Theo was smirking.

"Got a bird in there?" He guessed.

"Shut the fuck up." Draco snapped. Having Blaise know about Hermione was difficult enough, the idea of having Theo know made his skin crawl.

"Since when do you let them stay the night?" Theo pressed. Draco rolled his eyes. Not every shag in his life left immediately, Pansy stayed for an hour or two, occasionally, when she was tired.

"I mean it." Draco threatened. Theo laughed.

"Fine, fine, so touchy all of a sudden." He mocked.

"What's your news?" Draco demanded.

"Since my parents have decided I follow the trends and settled down I'm coming to your party tomorrow night." He grinned as if that should mean something to the other man.

"Why am I always the last to know about these parties?" Draco asked the universe in general.

"Mate, you're missing the point, me, you, Blaise, and all the noble birds this country has to offer?" Theo trailed off meaningfully.

"Mate, did you miss why the Greengrasses and Blaise are living in my house?" Draco reminded him.

"So what, people like us don't have to worry about things like fidelity. We don't marry for love Draco." Theo preached patronizingly

"Trust me, I know, but circumstances have proved unfavorable to outside liaisons at the moment. " Draco explained vaguely.

"You have a bird in your bed right now." Theo pointed out smarmily.

"Yes, discoverable romantic relations are the largest problem here." Draco clarified. Theo smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see, but you'll still hook me up tomorrow, right?" Theo checked, clearly focused on the important matters.

"Sure Theo, sure." Draco placated, rolling his eyes.

"See you tomorrow then!" Theo announced cheerily before cutting out the call. Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair for a moment. His headache was coming back and he just wanted, more than anything, to go to bed. He stood, stretched and made his way to his room.

Hermione was sleeping restlessly, rolling and turning. He cursed under his breath. He knew better than to leave an Omega alone so soon while she was still coming up, even if she was asleep. He hurried to her side, slipping under the sheets. She relaxed immediately as he pulled her close, stilling easily as he breathing evened out. He fell asleep dreaming of cherries.

...

Hermione

Theo Nott's arrival was an unexpected and unfortunate issue in Hermione's plans in every sense. While Blaise had been helpfully distracted by his tormentor these last few weeks, Theo was not in the slightest bit willing to be pulled away from Draco's side. Also, he was flirting with Pansy almost nonstop and tormenting Harry and Ron with ridiculous demands. Hermione wasn't quite sure who was most infuriated among the people in her life, though Draco certainly appeared to be the front runner. Theo was constantly in his room, constantly trying to get Draco to play wingman. He had hit on Ginny twice, Astoria once, Pansy six times, Katie three times, and Hermione once. That last one really put Draco in a great mood but none of them bothered to comment that even Theodore Nott didn't have the balls to hit on Daphne.

The scariest thing: he hadn't even been there for a full day yet.

…

She smiled across the room as she caught Draco's eye. He winked cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright here?" Hermione jumped, not having noticed Katie's arrival. She hurried to make her face a blank mask of professionalism.

"Of course." Hermione assured her. Katie smiled knowingly and that was probably an issue.

"I'm going to slip out, let me know if our girls need anything, yeah?" She asked.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged. Katie could keep her secrets too. Although Harry had that night off too, and that was certainly telling. The other girl slipped away quickly.

Astoria was doing fine, charming everyone in the room with her smile. It was so easy for her, with everyone but Draco. She danced with all of the right people, laughed warmly at all of the worst jokes, and smiled fondly at Narcissa and Lucius, even if Hermione knew that they made Astoria's blood boil out of pure sketchiness. Hermione couldn't quite believe that she had learned to hate the elder Malfoys even more since spending time at the manor, any more than she could believe how very far along the spectrum she was from hating the youngest Malfoy. But that was for another day.

At the moment all she could do was watch and wait for someone to need her. Somebody always did. It was easy from her niche to scan the ball room. Despite all the perfect hair and swirling dresses Hermione could already see facades starting to crack. Pansy had been chatting up a local Duke who was very single but she had slowly drifted back to Daphne's side. The latter girl had in fact been making the effort to be nice to Blaise, who was very confused. Theo was currently chatting up three girls at once; she could only imagine how well that would turn out. Narcissa was trying to play the perfect, welcoming hostess, but she was watching Draco like a hawk. Bitch.

The music was loud, the chatter was inane, and everyone was wearing too much perfume. She and Draco had planned to meet in the garden at the end of the ball, when Katie was coming to relieve her, and she just had to make it till then.

Draco

Draco slipped out into the garden, content to wait out here until Hermione could sneak away. Of course, there was another couple snogging against the outside wall. He rolled his eyes when he spotted the embellishments on Theo's coat. His mate never could attend the party without getting into some poor bird's knickers. The bird in question was making a fair bit of noise as she squirmed around. Draco was just about to leave when he caught what she was saying.

"No! Get off of me!" She protested, and now Draco could see that what he thought was passionate groping was actually her trying to shove Theo the fuck off. Draco groaned, striding over to his friend quickly.

"Theo! What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, pulling him back by his collar. Theo brushed off his grip and kept his hold on the poor girl.

"Fuck off Draco, she's an omega, it's what she's made for. She wants it." Draco sighed, looked up at the stars for a beat while he collected himself and then yanked Theo back with his full force. His friend stumbled and rounded on him, reaching for his wand. Draco sighed, and mustering every ounce of fury he possessed, he punched Theo in the face.

His mate crumpled into the dirt, where he could sleep this off. He might be pissed in the morning, but it was far more likely he was too sloshed to remember any of this.

"Fuck. I needed that." Draco shook out his hand, the sting easing quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked the omega. The girl was quickly fixing her blouse and straightening herself up.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." She sighed, stepping off the wall as she raised a hand to her tousled hair. Even in the dim light, he could spot the vivid red strands in sharp definition.

"You're Blaise's omega, Weasley, right?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not sure I agree with that title but you're not wrong. Where is Blaise?" She admitted, shrugging. She glanced around as if she expected the Italian to emerge at any moment.

"Not sure, were you supposed to meet him?" He quizzed.

"Of course not." She snapped, defensively, but continued to look around. There was something in her expression. It wasn't the giddy eagerness that he usually saw, nor was it the lust he'd sometimes notice in the new ones. There was something deeper in her expression.

"Something happened with his mother. He didn't take it well." Draco explained, knowing that Blaise would flay him alive if he knew he was saying this aloud. Ginny just nodded knowingly. He supposed the Zabini family drama wasn't entirely private.

"Did he take something?" She asked, no judgement in her eyes, just concern.

"How the hell would you know about it?" He questioned bitingly.

"I found his stash when I searched his room." She admitted easily. That was, unexpected. She said it with such openness as if it wasn't that horrifying of a thing to say. Maybe because she had done far worse before.

"So you're the one making his life miserable." He concluded.

"I never said that." Weasley reminded him pointedly.

"Why did you tell me?" Draco pushed, knowing someone who could get away with so much didn't give it all up for no good reason.

"Debt?" She suggested, not even attempting to make him believe the lie.

"You're not the type." He stated firmly, knowing it was true with certainty.

"It was about time he found out. I'll be in the great hall in an hour if he wants to talk about it." Ginny announced and walked away with confidence, as if she hadn't just been assaulted.

"Haven't you had enough trauma for one night?" He asked. If he were in his shoes, he probably wouldn't get out of bed for a year or two.

"What can I say? I'm glutton for punishment." She called over her shoulder as she slid back into the ball room seamlessly. She was an odd bird, to say the least. He could see why she and Hermione spent so much time together.

Watching and Debriefs

Chapter Notes

This chapter borrowed some inspiration from the CW show, Reign, specifically the scene with Fleur and Bill. The idea was not mine.

Hermione

Katie showed up sooner than Hermione had wanted. The table were being cleared and the last few nobles were still trickling out. Astoria was in the middle of a lively conversation with a bishop, a duke, and Pansy so there was still some more time to wait. Draco had gone out to the garden a few minutes ago after giving Blaise what certainly didn't appear to be good news.

The younger girl grabbed her wrist. Hermione jumped, not even having noticed her and yanked her arm back.

"Let's go, right now." Katie insisted, grinning like a maniac and bouncing on her toes.

"What?" Hermione demanded. Katie rarely got like this.

"C'mon, she won't mind us bailing her out. We should get them both back like now." Katie needled.

"What's so important?" Hermione hissed even as Katie pulled her along.

"Trust me, you'll see." She insisted before dragging her to Astoria, who came along quickly. Hermione spared one passing glance towards the garden before hurrying away. She could only hope that Astoria didn't mind getting herself ready for bed tonight.

…

"Come on Mione, let's go." Katie ordered, grinning as she took the other girls wrist again as they stood outside Astoria's door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, laughing. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Katie was just as mischievous as Gin, when given the opportunity. There had been few times in their adolescence that Katie had really been free to run wild but when she had, merlin help anyone who got in her way.

"Well I would've told you about it days ago if you had been around, but since you've been so absent lately…" Katie gave her a pointed look as she pulled her into one of the passages.

"Spit it out Katie." Hermione rolled her eyes, whispering as their footsteps echoed on the cobblestone.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding is tonight." Katie told her meaningfully.

"Oh, of course, let's wish them well." She shrugged, wondering why the passageways were necessary for something so innocent.

"Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind." Katie whispered and rolled her eyes. Hermione sensed that she was missing something, but there was no time to question further as Katie wove through passageways with ease.

…

"Katie where are we?" Hermione whispered as the other girl slowed.

"The ceremony was this morning and they kept it just family, but aren't you curious?" Katie smirked as they rounded a corner and Hermione spotted the heavily embroidered grate. Light was pouring in from the other side and Katie peeked through eagerly.

"Curious about what?" Hermione demanded.

Hermione's breath got stuck in the back of her throat as she caught sight of what was going on in the other room. Fleur Delacour was beautiful but more than that, she was bare for all the world. Her back was arched as she threw her head back, caught in the throes of passion. Goosebumps stood out across her pale skin. Bill Weasley was beneath her, his strong hands gripping her waist as he thrust into her. Bill was broad, taut muscle with sheer power. His skin was slicked with a sheer layer of sweat. She caught the briefest glance of his member parting the his bride's folds. Their groans and the slick sounds of their coupling carried towards the two servants. The obligatory witnesses were present in the room for the consummation, but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the couple. Hermione had known the mechanics of it, had read plenty on the subject but nothing could've prepared her for this. Fleur let out a high pitched moan in the back of her throat, and Hermione's breathing continued to get shallower. She licked her lips, imagining rocking into someone that way, being caught in that passion. She could feel those hands on her body and her lower stomach clenched. Her knickers were getting soaked and as the witnesses started to file out of the room, she glanced at Katie. The other girl was flushed, her mouth parted. They both turned away before scurrying out of the passageway.

"I'm just going to, yeah.." Katie panted before dashing away. Hermione was still dazed and she leaned against the entrance. She squeezed her legs together, hoping to ease some of the tension, but got no relief. She needed, she needed…

"Granger?" She looked up, forcing her eyes to focus on the here and now again. Draco smirked and she felt as if she may as well have been nude for the way he looked at her. He stepped close to her, leaning into her space as he put his hands against the wall beside her head. He smelled like heaven, the mint in his natural pheromones was stronger than ever. He leaned even farther in, letting his lips brush against her ear as he spoke.

"You reek of sex Granger," He breathed, her knees buckled at the way his mouth wrapped around the words, slow and sensual. Would he make love to her like that? Or would it be animalistic, wild passion? Would he be as loquacious as he was in everyday life or would he dissolve into sensual groans? She wanted to know, badly. "What has you all wet without me?" He asked. Her nipples hurt as they tightened into little pebbles, pressing against the cool satin of her gown. Her knickers were ruined, that was for sure. She realized she was supposed to say something, but she had forgotten how to say words. Suddenly, Draco leaned back, a smile crossing his face as he glanced at the wall behind her.

"One of those Weasleys got married tonight didn't they?" She nodded, and he leaned back into her, and whispered the rest of his sentence against her. "You watched; you watched them make love like a naughty little voyeur." She nodded, feeling dirty and wrong at the admission. "Did you wish it was you instead, getting fucked? By Weasley?" She shook her head frantically. He traced the lace at her neckline with a gentle touch, and delicious chills shattered across her skin. "Who did you imagine touching you, inside you?" He asked, but didn't bother to wait for the answer and

dragged his lips down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking gently.

"You," She moaned as her head went back, exposing more of her neck to him. She felt the first whisper of O Space creeping in and she blinked, straightening and nudging Draco off. He watched with surprise, but she pulled him back down, catching his mouth in a kiss. Her responded in kind, but let her lead. His hands went to her waist, his thumb slowly stroking beneath her breasts. She wanted him so badly and she tried to say with her kisses everything that she couldn't say with words.

"Good." Draco groaned, his hands grabbing behind her knees as he hiked her up. Her skirts fell around him and he ground into the sweet v of her thighs. His hand cupped her butt, pulling her into him and she realized she had been foolish to doubt his strength. She whimpered as his hard member brushed her clit with every pass, sending jolts of up her spine that made tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. She was so close, panting heavily, as her body reached for something her brain didn't understand.

"Draco" She whimpered, it felt like little shocks were racing into her and her thighs twitched. She felt herself careening towards an edge, tears were building up in her eyes.

"Shhh..." He whispered to her. "I've got you." She whimpered as he ground into her again. "Come for me." He ordered. She moaned as the pleasure peaked immediately. Every muscle in her body contracted as he rocked into her, carrying her through it. Everything went white, and it felt like she was floating. She breathed heavily as she came back into herself and collapsed onto him. Her legs were totally incapable of holding her weight and her whole body felt like wet noodles. She could just melt into a puddle of happy girl goop onto the floor. Draco chuckled and picked her up, his arm behind her knees like she was a damsel or something. She could totally walk, she just really didn't want to. He nudged open the door to the hidden passage way and led her through the maze. She couldn't have followed his route if she wanted to, so she just hid her face in his chest. Everything felt good. Not quite like O Space, just relaxed as fuck. Unwittingly, her eyes started watering, and she found herself crying without any idea why.

It was only when they made it back to his room that she pulled her away. His arms tensed as he realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he sat down, turning her so she sat neatly in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't know." She admitted in between strained breaths.

"Shh, baby it's okay. You're okay." He assured her. She slowly relaxed, her breathing becoming more and more even as the tension ebbed from her body.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just, got overwhelmed I guess." She chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"Granger, was that your first orgasm?" He asked carefully. She stiffened, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"No of course not." She mumbled, feeling the heat rising on her cheeks.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." He assured her gently. It would be so much easier to lie to him if he weren't so decent.

"They're not normally like that." She mumbled. "That was the first time I've…" The word got stuck in her throat so she just moved on "with another person." She peeked at his face, unable to resist anymore. He was smirking, the asshole. "You jerk! Don't you dare make fun of me Draco Malfoy!" She warned tensely. He laughed.

"You'd think a mind blowing orgasm would calm a bird." He teased and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm just… I guess you could say feeling a little territorial." He admitted casually.

"Are you going to pee on me next?" She challenged.

"I'm not really into watersports Granger but we both know that I have no problem with a little kink." He smirked and she felt herself blushing again. That was just really not what she meant.

"I…" She stuttered.

"Relax, I'm teasing you, not about the kink bit but I'm well aware you didn't mean it that way." He grinned. "Your biology makes you want to please me; My biology makes me want to be the only one capable of making you feel good." He explained. "Plus, it does boost my ego a little bit, I will admit." She laughed.

"Happy to oblige." She answered dryly.

"You really just skipped that whole afterglow bit, didn't you?" He teased. She blushed.

"Do you want me to…" She trailed off, not sure if she could even follow through, just knowing what she was supposed to say.

"I'm good." He assured her, even though she could feel his very prominent erection poking her.

"Quite the martyr aren't you?" She teased.

"You make it very difficult to be a good person sometimes." He admitted.

"It seems unfair." She shrugged. She didn't like debt.

"Don't do anything just because you think it's fair." He cringed.

"Okay what if I want to do it?" She asked tentatively.

"Want to do what?" He asked, his eyes carefully studying her even though his tone was sure.

"Something." She answered neutral, not exactly sure what she even meant.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked again.

"Yes. Yes, I think, I think that I do." She said, dropping her shoulders and straightening her spine.

"Okay." He nodded.

"So how should I?" She asked nervously, her hands shaking.

"Do you want directions, would that make you feel more comfortable about trying this?" He asked her earnestly.

"Yeah, I think, I think that would." She answered timidly.

"Okay." He agreed. She shifted backwards, straddling just above his knees so that he was in easier reach. He laughed and shucked of his shirt. She smiled as the panes of his chest appeared, all firm, lithe muscles. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, skimming across the smooth muscles before tracing his abs happily. He laughed again, his stomach tensing under her hands. "You seem to need very little direction."

"Well, I've done this part before." She admitted blushing as she let her hands skim lower, brushing along the thin line of hair that disappeared into the waist band of his trousers. "I've never um…" She trailed off.

"It's okay, I figured." He shrugged, cutting her off. "We'll go slow." He assured her, and she noticed that his trousers were doing very, very little to hide the very prominent bulge now.

"Not that slow." She suggested.

"Yes that would be preferable." He admitted. She laughed and in her brief moment of courage, began undoing the snaps at the top of his trousers. His hands pushed hers away, before nudging the offensive article of clothing off. It was a bit of a process to get them past her seated position on his lap but they managed it, albeit with significant fumbling and laughing on both sides. His thighs were strong underneath her, thick muscle and soft blonde hair. Her eyes slowly traveled to his pants, silk boxers. "Touch me through the fabric first, to get used to the shape and the idea of me." She nodded, carefully touching the fabric on his thigh first, taking in the cool material. She look again at the outline of his dick through the fabric and barely resisted the childish urge to poke it and see what happens. His cock twitched as if it could sense her eyes on it, and wouldn't that be weird. Draco groaned helplessly as she gently traced a line up his cock. It twitched again and she cupped him in his hand, curious what it would feel like. It felt warm and firm under her hand, though not as hard as she would've expected, especially after feeling it grinding against her.

"It went down." She realized aloud. He chuckled, but groaned as she tighten her grip a little bit more and yeah, that was better.

"You were freaking out, generally not a turn on for me." He admitted, and she felt more than saw him fill a little bit more.

"Can I?" She asked, tugging at the waist band. He nodded, grinning like a kid being presented with candy. She gently pulled down the fabric and his erection sprung out with what could only be described as eagerness. She smiled; it was kind of charming. He wasn't what they called cut, which she knew from the various diagrams Ginny had drawn to explain the concept to Astoria a few months ago. She watched as a tiny drop of fluid pooled at the tip. She swiped it away with her finger, and she got the vague impression of soft skin before sticking her finger in her mouth. Draco moaned, staring at her as she sucked his taste off of her skin. It was salty and a little bitter but not bad, all things considered, certainly not as bad as some of the kitchen girls had suggested. She shrugged and traced one of the veins along the side of Draco's hardened member. He made a sound in the back of her throat.

"What should I do now?" She asked before she could have time to freak out. Draco cleared his throat as his head went back. When he spoke, his voice was tight and pained.

"There's lube in the draw beside you." He groaned. She reached for the handle, and there was the half empty bottle of translucent liquid sitting plainly inside. She poured out some of the fluid onto her hands and noticed it tingled slightly on her skin. She rubbed her hands together quickly because she doubted that cold liquid would feel very good right now. Draco groaned again.

"Touch me." He ordered, and then quickly softened it with a grimace "Please, when you're ready." He was bigger than she had been expecting and her hand couldn't wrap all the way around. She wasn't sure where he stood by comparison in terms of length but she had the feeling that it was significant. She tentatively moved her hand along his length, feeling the soft skin in her palm. His skin was just a little bit darker than the rest of him here, though she suspected from her research that that had to do with blood flow, and the dark brown curls at the root were closely trimmed. "A little firmer." She nervously tightened her grip. She didn't want to hurt him. He

groaned appreciatively as she squeezed him again. She let go of him thoughtfully before returning to the tip of his length. There was more fluid there and she smoothed it over the top, pulling back the foreskin to reveal his head. She ran her thumb over the slit and was rewarded with another drop of fluid and a very happy moan from Draco. She did it again and his hips bucked up and she went on like that for a while, alternating between stroking and twisting his length and exploring all of the sensitive spots on the head of his cock. He stopped giving instructions and she didn't really need them. She just followed her instincts and watched his reactions carefully. His cock was getting harder and it started throbbing in her hand but her wrist was really starting to hurt. With a shrug and a nervous little flutter in her stomach she slid off his lap and onto her knees on the floor in front of him. Draco stuttered something that was probably supposed to be words but she ignored him. The foreskin on his cock was pulled back naturally now and his head looked so sensitive that it hurt. She tilted her head as she studied it and his precum was flowing steadily now. Something that sounded suspiciously like a plea spilled from Draco's mouth and she leaned forward and flicked the head of his cock with her tongue. The taste was not pleasant when mixed with lube but she could get used to it, she supposed. She continued exploring with her tongue for a while, and when Draco's hips started twitching again, she finally tried taking him in her mouth. She barely made the realization that it was soft and warm and tasted a little like sweat and his natural scent before he was pulling out of her mouth and coming into his cupped hand. His face contorted in what looked like a painful mix of ecstasy and overstimulation and she came to the sudden realization that she was wet again. After a few moments Draco collapsed, boneless, into the couch.

"Good?" She asked nervously, not quite ready to get up yet. A part of her felt so very at home here, at his feet. He laughed.

"Yes, very good." He answered heavily. She got to her feet, sitting beside him. He picked up his wand with a right hand and made a move as if he about to vanish the pool of cum in his hand, again.

"Stop" She ordered, he turned to her in surprise, but she dipped a finger in the fluid curiously and put it in her mouth.

"Fuuuuuuccckkkk." He said slowly and appreciatively, his eyes not leaving her mouth. The taste was strong here, but also had a layer of sweetness that she hadn't been expecting. The longer she processed it, the more notes of his scent she could decipher.

"Not bad," She declared and then waved in the direction of his wand. "Go ahead, I'm all set. I just had to try it. In the interest of science and all." She shrugged. He glared.

"Science?" He asked incredulously as he vanished the sticky fluid from his hand in distaste. "You're an odd bird you know that?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say." She gasped, as if she was really affronted. If odd meant efficient then she was find with that. "I'll do better next time." She offered happily.

"What? There was nothing wrong with that." He assured her firmly. She knew that. She watched and tasted the evidence of that just a few moment before, thank you very much.

"Of course not, but it's a new discipline for me, lots of room for improvement with experimentation and refinement." She explained, and even she could feel herself slipping into the mode she got in when giving Minerva reports. She wanted to excel, at everything.

"Please don't tell me you plan on treating sex like arithmancy. " Draco groaned, and not in the good way as he rubbed his eyes.

"How different is it really, you put tab A into slot B, repeatedly." She explained and shrugged. Draco groaned again.

"Yes, that is the physical aspect on the most basic, not arousing level, but sex is more than that, can be more than that, as I'm sure you saw tonight. It's spontaneous and wild and fun and can sometimes be very romantic and emotional, I've been told. You shouldn't think of losing your virginity as a final exam that you're taking practice tests for. I'm not judging or grading you." He looked at her seriously. She took a moment to process it, even though it was difficult to think about it in those terms for her, personally. Everything was so much simpler if you were objective, thought of it like a complicated rune or potion and kept your emotions out of it, but Draco was right, she couldn't keep emotions out of it. She wouldn't succeed and she didn't really want to. She already felt things for Draco she couldn't just tuck that away during sex for fear of messing up.

"You're right." She agreed uneasily. "I'll try to be less mechanical."

"Hey, don't misread this okay? I like you're hyper functioning side just as much as the rest of you, I just don't want you to stress yourself out over something that you're supposed to enjoy." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him easily.

"You're right, and I did enjoy it okay? I promise." She reassured him. It had been fun, taking him apart and she supposed giving was almost as fun as receiving. Almost.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Draco answered laughing a little.

"You taste salty." She announced without preface. Draco sputtered in shock and she had the feeling that he would've spit something out if he had been drinking.

"Thank you for informing me of that fact." Draco stuttered out.

"I want to try a blow job next." She admitted. She only got to taste for a few moments, hardly got to do anything at all.

"Not discouraging that desire but let's not openly plan so much, yeah?" Draco suggested, cringing.

"Okay." Hermione agreed, and yeah, that would probably make it better. The hallway had been fun after all. Yeah, she'd definitely be up for some more of that.

...

Draco

Draco was so fucking relaxed. His omega was in his lap, agreeing to experiment after giving him a handjob (he hadn't enjoyed a handjjob so much since his first if he was being honest) and orgasming in public. He mused her hair with his fingers; she was still a little dazed, if he had it his way she'd stay the night again but something told him that he wouldn't get that lucky. Almost on cue she sighed.

"I should leave." She reminded him.

"You make it really hard to give good aftercare, you know that right?" He pointed out. He should be tucking her into bed with a cookie and a glass of juice to make sure that she didn't drop, not letting her run off by herself especially not to sleep on her self described cot on the floor.

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighed and kissed him quickly before standing. He tried to pull her back but she shook him off.

"You're sure?" He checked. She nodded. "Just, eat something please?" He asked. She shrugged and he picked up a tray from the top of the bar and handed her a scone. She nibbled meekly, barely eating half of it before dropping it on the tray and heading out.

"Sorry, gotta go!" She called over her shoulder above his protests. He rolled his eyes as the door clicked shut. She really was an odd bird.

...

Hermione

Debriefs were serious business. Hermione always had flashbacks to the practical portions of the exams that her tutor had always put her through. Daphne and Astoria were always seated across from their mother while Katie and Hermione fell in behind them.

"The party last night" Lady Greengrass started ominously. She folded her hands on her oak desk, perfectly in the center of the fine white doily. "How would you evaluate your success?" She asked. There was a painful pause. Neither girl ever knew how to answer that question. "Astoria?"

"I thought I did well Mother." Astoria admitted, crossing her fingers in her lap. If she claimed she did well when her mother disagreed she'd be reprimanded but claiming she did poorly when she did well was declared false modesty and that was even worse.

Thankfully, their mother smiled.

"You did immensely well Astoria, you were charming, knowledgeable but not threatening, and Narcissa only had wonderful things to say about you." The lady praised. Astoria blushed and smile profusely.

"Oh, that's… that's wonderful." She sat up straighter, pride straightening her spine. It was true, Astoria was remarkable last night, a true picture of grace.

"One question, who did Draco take to bed last night?" The curt question took them all by surprise.

Everything stopped.

"I'm sorry?" Astoria stuttered. Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears.

"Draco left the ball early last night, first he went out into the gardens, where he lost my spies by slipping into a passageway, but there were reports of him hurrying a girl into his room last night, they failed to identify her but I assure you, she wasn't there to compare herbology notes." Their elder rattled off, staring her daughter down meaningfully.

"I didn't know." Astoria admitted, her fair complexion going pale.

"All those years of preparation and you don't know. I expected better from you." Lady Greengrass scoffed, disappointment dripping from her tone.

"What do I do?" Astoria asked desperately.

"Clearly the threat of losing this engagement is not enough for him. Your reputation would greatly suffer if this engagement does not go through. The only solution is to seduce him." Her mother offered as if it were a totally normal thing to say. Astoria's face when straight back to blushing and Hermione wondered for a moment if such sudden changes hurt.

"But I…" She protested, years of modesty training most definitely coming back.

"There's plenty that can be done without compromising your virtue. We both know that you are not that oblivious." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I just…" Astoria tried again. Her mother cut her off.

"Hermione, you'll coach her." She turned to the slave with an expectant expression.

"Me?" Hermione jumped, um she was most definitely not, okay, she was the most qualified for this job, but not in any way that they would know about.

"You'll figure it out." The older woman decided dismissively. "Daphne?" She asked brusquely.

"I thought I did okay." The older girl shrugged.

"You were passable. Be better and stop spending so much time with Parkinson, there are rumors." Her mother announced meaningfully.

"I" Daphne tried.

"You're all dismissed." She decided firmly. The four girls looked at each other warily before curtsying and slipping out.

Expulsion and Theft

Draco

He heard her before he saw her. Quiet gasps and whimpers echoed down the empty hallway. Draco slowly edged around the corner, not sure what he'd see. There was a girl on the ground. He couldn't see her face because it was tucked between her knees underneath a bush of blonde hair. He cringed but walked over anyways. He wasn't sure what Hermione would say about this situation but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be all for him leaving her behind to suffer.

"You good?" He asked uncertainly. The blonde head of hair popped up but when she saw him she gasped and tried to make herself even smaller. Something was very, very wrong.

"I…I'm…." She stuttered and then shook her head frantically, rocking back and forth. That was not a good sign.

"Hey, relax okay? You're fine." She shook her head frantically. "Okay, not fine. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently. She hiccupped and flinched, frantically shaking her head. "Okay, how about your name?" He tried again.

"Penelope, sir." She stuttered. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about the 'sir' part for now, okay?" He offered gently. This was not the time for standing on formality.

"Okay." Her hands were shaking violently and his eyes finally caught sight of the band on her wrist, but no O. At least she wasn't dropping, that was something.

"I want you to just focus on your breathing okay? I'm going to ask you some questions but just nod yes or no, okay?" He suggested wearily. He had no fucking clue what he was doing hear but he doubted anyone was coming to bail him out anytime soon.

She nodded.

"Are you hurt?" He asked gently. He only had the most basic knowledge of healing charms, if she was seriously hurt he'd need to find help and soon.

She started to shake her head no and then paused and rolled up her sleeves. There were fresh, ugly purple bruises all the way down her arms.

"I'm sorry." He told her earnestly, she shrugged but her shoulders began shaking with renewed vigor. "Hey, it's okay, relax, no one is going to hurt you." She scoffed.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked gently. She nodded painfully slowly but didn't speak.

"Will you?" He pressed.

"It's not my place." She muttered, looking at her feet.

"You have rights." He reminded her. Slave rights were pitiful but technically, you had to ask for the owner's permission before laying hands on a slave. Something told me that whoever did this didn't bother to get permission. Penelope scoffed.

"More than an O whore but not much." She sneered. Draco flinched. It had been so easy the past couple of weeks to forget how fucked up the world was outside of his little bubble.

"Do not speak like that in my presence." He ordered immediately, his voice harsh.

"Sorry." She winced. Draco paused, prejudice be damned, he still wanted to help this girl.

"Did this person, compromise…" He asked gently.

"No, but he came close, beat me up when I said no." She answered sadly, her eyes flicking to her feet again.

"Who?" He asked again.

"I'm just a slave; he can do whatever." She reminded him as if he could possibly forget.

"Not in my house." He told her firmly. Fear resonated in her eyes as she seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Now who did this?" He demanded. She hesitated. "Help me make sure that he doesn't do this again." He pleaded earnestly.

"Theo Nott."

…

It was easy most days to forget about his father, to forget that they were related, to forget just how similar they could be. Draco had seen his father on a warpath, had felt that wrath turned on him, and had turned that wrath on others. He had felt vulnerable to that anger, a victim to the fury that pumped in his veins like adrenaline. Now he got to use it. He blasted open Theo's door with a flick of his wand. The room was dark, smoky, with clothes strewn around the room. Theo was on the floor. Draco sent the shades flying upwards and Theo groaned. A second flick sent Theo's clothes flying towards his trunk.

"What?" Theo moaned, shielding his eyes.

"You're a bastard Nott." Draco announced coolly, sending the rest of Theo's things thudding into his truck.

"Is that news to you?" Theo laughed bitterly, still not getting it.

"You don't get to attack women in my home." Draco told him firmly, closing the trunk and whisking it towards the fireplace.

"Jesus Drake, that's what this is about? They're not people." He cackled. Theo was the most disgusting type of Alpha, the kind that never outgrew the power rush. They thought that they were gods, utterly above reproach and that omegas were there's for the taking, and when those kinds of alphas were also nobles their prey included slaves. Draco had known that Theo was like that, but he never thought that he'd act on it, he never thought that his friend would get violent, and now he needed to go. Draco moved quickly to the fireplace and lit the coals quickly. Theo sat up slowly, still covering his eyes.

"Both of those girls that you attempted to rape last night have far more humanity in them than you could ever dream of." He snapped. He shouldn't have just let Theo sleep it off last night after the Weasley girl. He should have ended it right then but he had been distracted. Penelope was his fault.

"When did you get all gallant? We're not those people Drake." Theo presumed. Draco grabbed

the back of his collar and hoisted him to his feet. Theo struggled but he had always been scrawny. It was easy to toss him around.

"You may not be. I am. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House." Draco snarled, flinging floo powder into the fire with his left and tossing Theo in just behind. "Nott Manor!" He called over Theo's protests and in an instant, Theo was gone. He tossed the trunk in behind with the same instructions and took a moment to adjust the wards. Theodore Nott was very firmly blocked from entering Malfoy Manor and Draco was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. He left with determination. Now that that miscreant had been banished from his house he could move on. A tiny part of him was throwing a minor celebration over how much progress Draco had made on this "good person" thing but it felt a little less genuine to acknowledge that bit.

…

Hermione

She was in a daze, following Astoria out of the meeting. Daphne and Katie broke off with some excuse but Hermione was too distracted to pay attention.

"Mione!" She jumped about a mile at the voice. Astoria laughed as the redhead approached. Ginny curtsied quickly towards the other girl but turned to Hermione quickly. "Can we talk?" Hermione looked at her mistress who nodded and smile indulgently.

"Go." She urged. Hermione curtsied again before following Ginny away, not sure what they were doing. Ginny took her out into the garden and waited until they were deep enough in that a casual passerby wouldn't overhear them. She stopped and turned to her friend urgently.

"What is it Gin?' Hermione asked gently, despite her suspicions.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I never should have been so insensitive." It took her a moment to remember what the other girl had even done. Ginny's false romanticism had pissed her off then but farther away from it, it didn't endue the same mind blowing rage that it used to.

"I get it Gin, you don't have the same perspective as I do." She offered gently but Gin shook her head.

"I do though, in a lot of ways, I just wanted to believe the world was a good place." She laughed at herself.

"Gin, are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, Mione I'm fine." Ginny assured her but Hermione could spot the lie as easily as she watched the other girl's ears turn red.

"No fun left to be had in tormenting Blaise?" She teased. It had been entertaining to watch these last few weeks. "No, I think I'm done with all of that." Ginny admitted, shrugging.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Hermione pressed, it wasn't like the other girl to just stop.

"I…I think so." Ginny declared with almost no certainty.

"Was it as good as you thought it would be?" Hermione pressed. Ginny's face got sadder. "No, but that's okay too." She admitted, shrugging.

"As long as you're happy." Hermione conceded nervously, watching her friend closely.

"I'm… I'm getting there." Ginny's mouth twisted into an uncertain purse as if she wasn't sure that she bought that.

"Good." Hermione agreed.

"Now, anything you want to tell me?" Ginny asked, smirking at the other girl. Everything Hermione had ever done immediately came rushing out. "What?" Hermione asked nervously, feeling her shoulders climb to her ears.

"Well you weren't at Bill and Fleur's ceremony, I assume you had a good reason?" Ginny pressed. All of Hermione's faith in a benevolent god disappeared.

"Oh my gosh Gin, I'm so sorry, with Astoria being sick and Daphne and Blaise being, Daphne and Blaise, I couldn't get away." Hermione hurried to explain, quickly repressing the other memories she had of Ginny's brother and sister in law.

"Fine, fine, but my mother expects you at dinner and soon." Ginny told her pointedly. A Weasley dinner invitation was not something to take lightly.

"I'll do my best to make it there." Hermione answered noncommittally. Everything was just too nuts to commit herself to the five hour long affair that a Weasley family dinner tended to be.

"You'd better." Ginny warned lightly. THey both knew that Molly would not take lightly to two refused invitations, even if her anger was more likely to be expressed in the form of motherly coddling and hovering than actual wrath.

"Now I really should get going." Hermione sighed, gathering her skirts and hurrying off back into the manor. She had errands to run today, unfortunately, and that meant that she was probably going to be spending her day running around like a tight bound ball of stress. Or at least, that was the plan.

Draco

"Accio" He whispered, flicking his wand quickly when no one was looking. Hermione jumped, looking around frantically. Her knickers tugged at her feet as they tried to slip away. When she almost lost her balance, she stepped out of them surreptitiously, hoping no one would notice. They flew around the corner, and he caught them happily, watching as her eyes tightened when she saw him. She stalked towards him, crossing her arms, and dragging him into a niche by his arm. He grinned as she cast a quick muffliato before rounding on him. She held out her hand, even as he casually stuck the garment into the back pocket of his trousers.

"Give them back." She glared, her voice curt and tight.

"No." He smirked, even as she curled her hands into fists. He was quite suddenly reminded of a wet kitten, pure rage in a tiny little bundle that you couldn't even try to take seriously.

"Draco!" She hissed, stomping her foot.

"Hermione!" He mimicked, raising his voice about eight octaves, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't have time to go back right now." She protested. He grinned. Oh what a pity.

"Then you don't really have time for this conversation then, do you?" He suggested innocently.

"Why?" She hissed, eyes flicking to her knickers again as if she could will them to her.

"I told you I like lingerie Granger, that includes lack thereof. It's hot," He smirked as she blushed, pressing her legs together nervously.

"Maybe for you!" She snapped. There was anger in her eyes but also curiosity. She knew as well as he did that she could use her word if this really bothered her.

"You'll agree later." He assured her with total confidence, stepping away.

"Draco!" She hissed and dragged him back. He laughed.

"Just one day, if you hate it, we never do it again." He suggested, watching her cave just a little bit.

"We?" She sputtered. Good point.

"Well you, but you get my point." He conceded, grinning.

"Draco." She glared at him, clearly infuriated.

"Do this one naughty little thing, just for me. No one will ever know what a naughty little omega you are, going bare underneath your dress for your alpha." He breathed in her ear. He felt her heart start to beat faster and her breath falter slightly. His omega was turned on. "Good girl." He said simply, walking away. "And by the way, no touching yourself." He added firmly. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that she stayed standing there, stunned for just a beat too long.

…

Hermione

Hermione was uncomfortable. Not in that twinge if you move just the wrong way kind of uncomfortable, in that, going have a break down if you don't get relief right this goddamn moment kind of uncomfortable. She hadn't thought it would be that big of deal. She had been wrong. With every step she felt the soft fabric of her slip against her skin, or a cold draft. She was squirming on her chair and very very quickly her thighs were damp because she was very, very literally dripping. The only thing that could've possibly made it any worse is if she had no possibility of getting relief. But oh wait! Her lovely alpha took care of that too. With no possibility of slipping into a cupboard and taking care of it herself, her only option was to just take her mind off of it. Except every goddamn movement made her acutely aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing knickers, the fact that her alpha had her goddamn knickers in his back pocket, and the fact that at any given moment he could pull her into an abandoned room, lift up her skirts and start fucking her. Oh no, she wasn't thinking of that at all because if she was thinking about that it would make all of this so much worse. Too late.

She knew she could get out of it if she really wanted to. She knew she could find him, say her word and get her knickers back that instant but she didn't want to. It was a deviously thrill caving to his will even in this little will. It made it that much hotter.

Her nerves were so frayed by the end of the day, she slammed on Draco's door so hard that she was momentarily worried that she dented it. He opened it laughing, with her knickers dangling off of his finger.

She snatched them up frantically. "What if I was Blaise?" She hissed, pushing her way inside. "Or your mother? Or you know, Astoria?"

"Blaise knows about you, my mother wouldn't come unannounced, and Astoria wouldn't come

here period, it wouldn't be 'proper.'" He offered cheerily, plucking the pink fabric out of her hands easily. She growled, like actually growled. He smirked.

"So you were fine with Blaise seeing my knickers?" She questioned.

"Blaise doesn't knock." He reminded her and rolled his eyes. She laughed dryly for a beat before returning to her scowl.

"Very funny. Give me my knickers." She demanded. He smirked.

"First, I want to hear how your day was." He grinned, lounging on the back of his couch with a smirk.

"Peachy, until someone stole my knickers." She snapped and rolled her eyes.

"But did it turn you on? Going bare, feeling everything, with no chance of relief?" He smirked, his worth getting breathy and suggestive.

"No." She snapped, lying; she was so fucking turned on, kept messing up the simplest of tasks because all she could think about was how turned on she was, and she didn't even mind because she couldn't think about it long enough to mind.

"Tell the truth." He demanded stubbornly, his grin not letting up.

"Yes, but I'm not doing it again." She insisted firmly. Her nerves couldn't take it. He stood up again, his movements feline and predatory as he moved to stand behind her.

"What if I promised to help take the edge off at the end of the day?" He suggested, smirking as his hands rested on her hips. His body was a warm wall behind her even as his arms caged her in. Her breath caught.

"That, that would help." She stuttered as she felt the heat climb up her cheeks.

"When would you like that promise to start?" He asked her suggestively.

"Now. Now would be good." She admitted, her mouth drying out.

"Happy to be of service." He answered, hiking up her skirts with ease. She moaned as his fingers found her folds, sliding through easily. "You're sloppy with it Granger. I'm surprised no one noticed. No one smelled you dripping in the hallway. Even your thighs are soaked."

"Dra" Her voice cracked and she frantically cleared her throat. "Draco!" His finger slid inside her easily.

"Fuck." She whimpered as her knees buckled. He supported her weight with ease. She clenched around him, desperate for me.

"Good girl." He praised, brushing his thumb in circles over her clit.

"I…I…" She whimpered, totally incapable of words. He curled his finger, hitting something inside of her that made her see stars. Her knees buckled, but he held her steady with ease.

"The thought of you, dripping wet for me all day." He groaned as he slowly entered her with another finger. He scissored them inside of her, stretching her gently. She squirmed and then he pressed that spot again. She felt herself teetering on an edge.

"Please," She whimpered, not sure what she was begging for. He gently kissed where her neck

"Please," She whimpered, not sure what she was begging for. He gently kissed where her neck met her shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Come. Come for me." He ordered and instantly flew over the edge, shattering and coming together into something new all at the same time. Sharp waves of pleasure crashed over her and everything got fuzzy for a little while. She came back slowly and dizzily realized Draco was kissing along her neck. They were seated on the couch with her on his lap.

"You back?" He asked gently. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat. "Was that okay?" He pushed her hair out of her face as she nodded. He chuckled a little. "Not ready to talk just yet?" He asked; she nodded, she wasn't quite ready to come back to reality just yet. She buried her face into his neck. Her breathing was even and he seemed a little concerned that she had fallen asleep until she started kissing along the side of his neck. "Better now?"

"Mmmmm" She murmured, practically purring in the back of her throat. She'd have to leave soon, but for now she was content to just stay with him.

"How do you feel? I read that the first time coming on demand can be jolting." He asked gently, pushing her hair off of her face. She laughed, apparently she wasn't the only research obsessed on between them.

"Me too, and consider me totally unjolted. I'm perfectly stable." She promised, grinning. He laughed.

"It's okay if you're not." He assured her, lifting her chin gently and studying her face.

"I know." She promised, only partially bullshitting. He chuckled.

"My lovely, strong omega, when are you going to let yourself trust me?" He asked seriously.

"I let you take my knickers today." She reminded him.

"Speaking of, how about tomorrow?" He asked, smirking hopefully. She sighed in resignation.

...

Draco

It went on like that for a week. Every day, at some point he would accio Granger's knickers. Every day, she'd act surprised and complain but he noticed a distinct change in the garments. They went from plain white cotton things to patterns and hints of lace. They weren't high quality but he appreciated the effort. He really needed to get her some nicer things soon. SHe deserved the best for the hour or two that she got to wear them. The best part was definitely when she made it back to his room at the end of the day. Part of him always wanted to drag it out longer but each time she showed up she was already desperate. All it took was the smallest touch to her clit and she was coming instantly. It was wonderful for his ego.

He would check in on her throughout the day, not in any dramatic fashion, he just had to figure out where she was and stalk her for a little bit, no biggie. He just wanted to make sure she had an out should she need it. It was all fine and dandy showing up in the hallway that Hermione always took on her way to the kitchen or reading in the corner of the library where she was chaperoning (she insisted on no more snogging in the stacks, much to his disappointment), but now he was seeing something that he definitely didn't want to. After a painfully long few weeks, the Bulgarian merchant had finally finished his dealings with Narcissa and the neighbors and was heading out, but first he insist on saying goodbye to Hermione, which pissed Draco off like nothing else.

Hermione was allowed to have friends. Far be it from Draco to interfere in that way. She still

spent tons of time with the Weasley girl and, goddamn it, what was that stable boy's name? He just did not like this "Viktor," what a stupid name. The two were chatting animatedly again and Draco had to frantically repress his jealous streak. She was his. She wasn't even wearing underwear because he told her to. Fuck. She wasn't wearing underwear and she was hugging this guy. It made his skin crawl. Yup, nope, this was stopping, no longer hot. He took it back.

Hermione

She waved to Viktor's departing carriage with a smile. It was sad to see him go, especially since they had only gotten to spend a few passing moments together, but she knew he still carried a torch for her and considering her recent situation it just wasn't what she wanted right now. As soon as the carriage turned the corner, Hermione had arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello?" She asked indulgently, recognizing Draco's amber and sandalwood scent immediately.

"I didn't like that." Draco admitted, nuzzling her neck. Hermione sighed, placing her hands on top of his and letting her neck lean to the side. He pressed soft kisses to the exposed skin.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. After a week of not wearing knickers every day the novelty had worn off and she was more than capable of thinking of things other than sex. "You know he's just a friend." She reminded him gently.

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean I like it." He reminded her. "You can have these back by the way." He slid what felt a lot like her knickers into her pocket and she turned her head to look at him with surprise.

"No fun anymore?" She asked, smirking.

"Better to save for a special occasion." He advised wisely. She rolled her eyes at his smugness. He just grinned.

"Hmm, that'll certainly take some excitement out of my day." She sighed, a little disappointed to have the game end.

"What? Do you think I don't have anything else up my sleeve?" He bristled at the affront.

"Do you?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I always have a plan Granger." He smirked.

Plans, Failure, and Marks

Hermione

Hermione felt like shit. She, Daphne, Katie, and Pansy were gathered around the table; she was pretty sure that it was meant for bridge or something, but this was much more like war planning. Katie had been hopefully suggesting things for hours, Pansy kept shutting them down with cold, harsh logistics, Astoria did her best to refine the ideas that got past Pans, but then Hermione would inevitably find a hole and they'd have to start all over.

"I still think she should wear the dress." Daphne sighed, pushing away the empty list of idea with disgust. Astoria huffed, puffing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as Pansy leaned back, cracking her back over the chair. Katie rubbed her eyes as if that could make her capable of seeing a clear solution.

"He's seen her boobs; he's seen lots of boobs." Pansy reminded them as she came back up. Hermione had to focus really hard to keep herself from glancing down at her own and wondering how they measured up. Her boobs were okay, not too big, not too little. Draco always seemed to like them just fine.

"I think they're pretty nice." Astoria pouted and looked down at her decolletee pointedly. They were currently peeking out of a muted gray dress. She'd change later but for now they were far beyond the time for lace and pretty beading.

"There's no problem with your boobs, they're just not special." Pansy rolled her eyes at the other girl's dramatics. If the rumors were true, Pansy certainly had a lot of firsthand experience. She was known for her willingness to share, particularly with Blaise.

"Excuse me?" Tori sat up straighter, more than ready to defend her cleavage like it was as valuable as her honor. Hermione couldn't quite believe that this was actually her life.

"Sorry Tori, there are better boobs out there." Daphne declared with confidence which was a little concerning. Oh, lord, Hermione couldn't worry about that in addition to everything else right now. Why couldn't the people in her life just be calmly stable?

"Okay so if it's not boobs what is it?" Hermione asked, trying to get this moving in a positive direction.

"Brains." Katie suggested hopefully.

"That's not Tori's strong suit." Pansy scoffed immediately, which was harsh. Astoria wasn't stupid, she just wasn't as ruthless about it as her sister and the older girl had always treated that like a sign of weakness.

"Hey!" Astoria protested, crossing her arms and pouting unhappily.

"Sorry but it's true. " Daphne shrugged as if she wasn't obviously hurting her sister.

"Men want their mothers; Narcissa is brilliant and highly capable. We have to impress him with how capable she is." Hermione said slowly, very carefully not thinking too much about her own words as she said them. Objectivity was key, as long as she didn't think too hard about it all she wouldn't give herself away.

"He's already seen it. He's seen how she controls parties and works the connections." Daphne

pointed out dismissively. Astoria nodded eagerly, proud of her managing, as she should be.

"Loyalty." Pansy declared like it should be self-explanatory.

"What?" Hermione asked, still lost.

"Narcissa is incredibly, fiercely loyal." Pansy clarified, catching Daphne's eye. Daphne straightened, clearly realizing something important that the other three were very much still missing.

"Okay, how exactly does that help us?" Astoria asked, clearly just as lost as Hermione.

"Draco just needs an enemy." Daphne explained with a dangerous, terrifying smirk. Oh no.

…

Astoria held the umbrella to shield herself from the harsh light of the sun as they walked among the hedges. Draco led the way; Hermione trailing a foot behind. They were chatting pointlessly, discussing nothing of any importance when they rounded the corner. Daphne and Pansy were walking towards them, though still a little ways away, seemingly engrossed in conversation. They both were terrifyingly good actresses, even if Hermione knew better.

"Really I don't know what's wrong with your sister Daph, how are you two even related?" Pansy said just loud enough to be heard. Their parasol was tight over their heads, just enough to obscure their sight line.

"I don't know, sometimes I think she's just a bastard; it would explain a lot." Daphne suggested cruelly. Astoria flinched.

"She's just such an airhead, but Draco's mostly scum so I guess they deserve each other." Pansy scoffed. Draco stiffened, his shoulders tightening.

"Hello Daphne. Pans." Draco called loudly. The girls jumped obviously but convincingly.

"Oh! Tori! Hey." Daphne stuttered, looking away as if she was ashamed. Hermione just caught the smile on the corner of her mouth.

"Nice day for a stroll, huh?" Draco suggested. Both girls nodded in agreement though they couldn't quite meet his eyes as they passed by and scurried away. Damn, Hermione's girls were good. They were all shitty people and she was going to hell for every angle of this charade but her girls were good at what they did. Draco waited a beat for the other two to pass out of earshot and then turned to Astoria.

"Your sister can really be a bitch, huh?" He announced lightly. Astoria let out a shocked laugh.

"Yeah, but I love her, can't really choose family, right?" Astoria shrugged and smiled. They had scripted that line, hadn't expected Draco to be quite that blunt, but had expected that to be the gist of it.

"No, you really can't." Draco agreed , chuckling even though nothing was particularly funny.

"I'm sorry for what Pansy said, I imagine that stung." Astoria offered gently, resting her hand on his arm. He laughed dryly.

"Yeah, she can be a bitch too. Means well, just doesn't think sometimes." He defended her. Shit, their psychoanalysis had been spot on and now she had to live the guilt from this manipulation for

quite a bit.

"You deserve better." She told him gently, sincerity in every inch of her face. Hermione drifted back, keeping them just in sight and just in earshot to give them the illusion of privacy. Hermione felt nauseous.

"What?" Draco asked, his surprise apparent.

"Pansy, I know she's your friend and that you care about her, but she doesn't have the right to say things like that about you." She reminded him, looking up at him with soft, sensitive eyes.

"Thank you, means a lot." Draco snapped blithely and started walking far too quickly. Astoria shot a panicked look over her shoulder and Hermione hurried after them.

…

Draco

He was fucking livid, fuming. He was a lot of things but he wasn't an idiot. He knew scheming and he especially knew Pansy scheming. He expected it from her, he recognized it, and he was utterly unfazed by it. But this, this was some higher level shit. Astoria was in on this, Daphne was in on this, fucking Hermione was in on this. He knew court politics and normally he could go along with most schemes, at least until he wanted them to blow up, but he couldn't not with this one. This was far too close to home and too close to almost working. If Pansy hadn't looked away, he would've bought it, all of it, hook line and sinker. As it was, he was still doubting fucking everything.

"I'm sorry my lady, I'm afraid I must depart." Draco declared, bowing to Astoria quickly. Astoria looked like she wanted to protest but Draco was already gone, disappearing into the bushes.

…

The water was slowly lapping against the rocks; Draco's eyes were closed but he could see it as clear as day. The rock against his back was cool; the pounding sun was hot against his skin. He was exhausted, utterly drained and he felt like he could melt onto the rock into a puddle. Wouldn't that be nice? Puddles don't have to think.

"I'm sorry." The voice was timid and he sighed, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was.

"How much of that was you and how much of that was Pans?" He asked, not sure what answer he needed.

"I shouldn't have been involved at all." She sighed and he heard her dress rustle as she sat down in the grass, a few feet away from him.

"How much?" He repeated firmly. "Does it really matter?" She sighed, guilt dripping from every syllable. "To me it does." He asserted. One of them had used his issue to what? Endear him to Astoria?

"I didn't write or contribute to the script and it was Pansy's general idea." She admitted. Great. That was great news. One of his best friends fucking sold him out, though if he was being fair she went for the surface level stuff. Pansy knew more shit about him than any person on the planet, including Blaise.

"What did you do?" He asked, he wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"Suggest that Astoria try to emulate the best parts of your mother." Hermione admitted in a voice no louder than a mouse. He sat up; his eyes flying open in shock. He turned to her and she was blushing violently.

"That, that is fucked up." He told her slowly. That was fucking creepy. Did people actually do that shit? Did she do that shit?

"I know, Minerva had me read this book with all these theories a while ago, it just kind of came out." She confessed, her head dropping between her knees.

"Listen, I know you have to do your job, and part of that is helping Astoria." He started slowly, not even sure where he was going with this.

"It's just, really hard to be loyal to both of you." She admitted, slumped further. He could see the stress that must have been bothering her for weeks.

"I can see why that would be hard." He agreed reluctantly.

"I didn't know what to do so I just did nothing and let it happen." She admitted, clearly ashamed. A part of him just wanted to assure her that it was okay, to comfort, but it wasn't, nothing was okay here.

"I know telling me in advance would be betraying Astoria and you don't want to do that." He guessed. She nodded in frantic agreement before sighing and slumping into herself with a groan.

"God this is all so fucked up." She told him like it was news.

"Okay, how about this, promise me you will never, ever use anything I tell you to help Astoria 'charm' me?" He spat the words out; they tasted like acid.

"I promise." She agreed frantically, her eyes were watering and she wiped beneath her lashes.

"And just give me a head's up if something's coming, some manipulative shit like today?" He tried to compromise.

"Okay." She agreed tentatively.

"I know you can't give details, I just want a general heads up." He insisted gently, trying to remember to see her side of this, how difficult all this must be for her. He was keeping secrets sure, but his best friend knew, he didn't have to lie to anyone he cared about.

"I…I can do that." She realized, straightening with confidence. It looked like a weight lifted off for her shoulders.

There was a heavy pause where the only sound was the water rushing over stone.

"So, are we good?" She asked nervously. He sighed.

"Yeah, we're good."

...

Hermione

It was quiet but not quite comfortable. The air felt too tight, everything just felt wrong. Despite his assurance, she knew they weren't good. She knew that there had been a breach of trust, a huge breach of trust if a necessary one and that it had been her fault. His terms were simple, smart, a

breach of trust if a necessary one and that it had been her fault. His terms were simple, smart, a solution she should have thought of, would have thought of if she wasn't constantly in survival mode. She just needed a break but she definitely couldn't go down right now and she didn't want to run away from this, something told her that she wouldn't have much to come back to if she did.

"When I was researching I read how some pairs use punishment..." She suggested slowly, not even really sure that what she suggesting in reality.

"No." Draco cut her off firmly, straightening where he sat.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused. It seemed like such a perfect solution.

"When you helped them plan today we didn't have ru...an agreement about it or about consequences, you didn't betray my trust because we hadn't talked about it. You made a judgement call which I disagreed with, it's going to happen." He shrugged, and objectively she could see his point. Personally, she still felt guilty.

"So you're really not mad?" She checked again.

"I'm really not mad." He repeated but looked away.

"You seem mad." She observed nervously.

"I'm mad that my fiancee, my girlfriend, and my best female friend conspired to trick me into feeling something that I don't want anything to do with but I understand your dilemna. I'm really just pissed with Pans to be perfectly honest." He admitted, shrugging.

"I'm sorry." She told him earnestly.

"Come here." He lifted his arm pointedly. She smiled and gratefully tucked herself into his side. The breeze caught a few curls and blew them across her face. He tucked them behind her ear easily.

"Are we going to be okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." He kissed her temple gently. They lapsed into silence for a few moments. The sun pounded down heavily and she felt a drop of sweat drip down her spine. The summer humidity was disgusting but she was content to put up with it for at least a little while.

"You up for a swim?"She suggested hopefully. Draco cocked his head, clearly needing a beat to think.

"Sure" He shrugged, standing quickly and lending her a hand. She pulled herself up and grinned at him as he shucked his shirt. She carefully unbuttoned her overdress and discarded the heavy fabric. The relief of simply standing in her slip was incredible. She watched a little too closely as he unbuttoned his trousers. He caught her easily and smirked as she blushed. "This is quite the cycle we've got going here, huh?" He laughed at the irony. She smiled too, remembering that day, it had been a kind of beginning for them.

"That's one way to look at it." She agreed.

"Ready?" He asked, stepping to the edge.

"Ready." She confirmed eagerly, standing beside them.

"Okay. On three, yeah?" He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"One... two...three!" He called and she jumped, in midair she turned to see Draco still standing firmly on the cliff. She hit the water with a shocked expression on her face. She sunk, the cool temperature a shock to her heated skin and she emerged quickly.

"Hey!" She cried out angrily. He was laughing raucously at her.

"Geez Granger that is literally the oldest trick in the book, I thought you were supposed to be smart?" He teased. She squawked in protest but then he was jumping in next to her. She sputtered as the water hit her and he came up laughing again before wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, bobbing gently for a beat.

"I'm still mad at you." She told him firmly, forcing her mouth into what she was sure was a very unconvincing pout. He kissed her nose which was so ridiculously sweet she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure" He scoffed derisively but smiled. She grinned back. "Now, the important thing that I want to know is what you read that lead you to punishments." She felt her cheeks warm as she remembered the very vivid illustrations that she had stumbled upon.

"I was reading about incorporating certain stimuli and the difference between stimuli that is perceived as positive and stimuli that is designed to discourage repetition of behavior or aleve guilt for that behavior." She explained uneasily.

"Granger are you talking about the difference between corporal punishment and pain play?" Draco guessed, his silver eyes bright with amusement.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow pointedly. He laughed even though she wasn't quite sure what was funny.

"Is pain play something you'd be interested in?" He asked her, his face taking on that serious expression she dubbed as his "responsible alpha" face.

"Maybe, it seems interesting, you know? Would you be interested?" She asked curiously. He smirked as if remembering something particularly entertaining.

"Yes, I'd most definitely be interested." He told her sincerely, smirking all the while.

"I don't like the idea of corporal punishment." She blurted, suddenly needing to get that straight. "If we ever establish rules and want to take things that way I don't want to be hit for punishment." She hated even the idea of that. She wasn't totally against the idea of punishment, especially considering she still felt a little guilty now even though objectively she could see that hadn't technically done anything wrong, but she knew herself well enough to even a hint of violence in a punishment and it would be over.

"Okay, I've never been a fan of that end of it either so that's no problem for me." He told her firmly and she sighed in relief.

"I get the idea of masochism, have even read about that theory that pain and pleasure are the same and only differentiated by context but I don't get it, what's in it for you?" She asked, genuinely curious. She had read first hand accounts about the bliss that O Space via pain was and even just the pleasure a simple spanking was supposedly extraordinary.

"The same things that I get when you go into O Space, I get your submission, the pleasure of watching your reactions, lots of things." He shrugged and she thought she saw a hint of a blush on those high, aristocratic cheekbones.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." She conceded.

"Good, we'll just have to see where we're going to go with that." He grinned, running his thumb over her bottom lip. She flicked it with her tongue and he groaned. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"I'm planning on it."

...

When they got back to his room, the sky was a dark azure, richer than any dye or paint and the air was that soft summer warm that just tingled on your skin. Hermione's hair fell in soft waves about her face. It was quiet, words fallen by the wayside in favor of brief, sweet kisses at each turn and behind each hedge. He closed the french doors behind them and she felt him twist her hair to the top of her head. He fumbled for a ribbon from his desk and tied it around the knot gently. He kissed the knot at the top of her spine gently.

"What are you doing?" She huffed. Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck as he traced a straight line along the top of her spine with his finger. The neckline of her dress was tasteful and he stopped at the top of the fabric in the back.

"You won't let me mark you." He stated plainly as if it was a valid explanation. It was painfully obvious he was an only child in moments like these. He wasn't good at settling for anything less than what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and was happy that he couldn't see the fond smile on her face.

"Because you don't own me." She reminded him firmly. If this was just another ploy...

"Hmm, maybe not officially but in every way that matters." He chuckled and then reached for something on his desk. She turned to see what he was reaching for, but he clucked his tongue and turned her back with two firm hands on her shoulders. She jumped when a cold, sticky feeling landed on the back of her neck, followed by a focused pressure. She felt O Space lick at the edge of her consciousness, but she shoved it away deliberately.

"Are you drawing on my neck?" She hissed, he tightened the hand on her shoulder and in hair. Stupid Alpha, stupid, wonderfully artistic and sentimental alpha.

"Mmm hmm." He murmured, continuing the design he had started. She felt him continue with a line up, before turning it into a curve. His movements were deliberate and well-practiced. It was something that he knew well. He started another swirl, and she let herself relax into the feeling.

"Why?" She asked; the hand on her shoulder was warm and the grip he had on her hair created the perfect dull, blissfully decadent pain. It was hard to focus, especially as he started another swirl which arched lower on her neck.

"Because I like thinking that there's something to remind you that you're mine." His breath was warm on the back of her neck as he whispered. "If I can't mark you for real at least I can have this." He finished with a final curve, leading to a swirl higher up on her neck. He whispered a quick sticking charm and then gently kissed what she guessed was the center of the design.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, touching the back of her neck as if she could recognize it purely from feel. He grinned at her happily as she turned to face him.

"A simplified version of the Malfoy seal, mirror image swirls in s shapes to form an M. It's just ink and if you ever don't want it, just use a quick finite and wash it off with warm water." He was grinning now, elated like a little kid, and obviously proud of his plan. A small part of her wanted

to pretend she hated it just to prove that he wasn't right all of the time, but she couldn't hide her own grin. "Do you like it?" He asked, looking like a schoolboy giving a gift to his sweetheart. She blushed at her own analogy.

"Well, I haven't seen it yet, have I?" She teased, and he grinned, reaching for three small mirrors that he kept in his desk. He had he hold on slightly to the right at an angle, and another at a similar angle from the right. He held a mirror directly behind the back of her neck and with a little positioning, she was able to see the stylized "M" on the back of her neck. She blushed and a wave of heat hit her at the implications. His mark, she got to walk around with his mark on the back of her neck. She could keep her hair down, keep it a secret, but her inner omega preened at the thought of being claimed by her alpha. The ideal appealed to both her independence and her nature. She loved it.

…

It became a thing after that. Occasionally he'd add to the pattern on the back of her neck. More often, he'd add designs in other locales. They were never in obvious locations, or outwardly sexual ones. He always respected her wishes, kept the marks away from spots that could be seen. There was one curving behind her right ear, one on her left shoulder, one beside her knee, and one in the center of her back. That was probably her favorite, mainly because of the memory of him tracing it on her skin.

He had her roll up the back of her blouse and lie down in his bed. He had hummed softly while gently tracing patterns on her lower back with his finger as his quill dug slightly into her skin, it was just a slight scratch, but he always apologized with careful kisses and gently traced patterns. It turned her on extraordinarily, having secret marks on her as she walked around the palace. She was claimed, not permanently but it did amazing things for her ego. No one else got to wear his marks, she was special.

She loved the fact that he was willing to open up such a personal, private part of himself, loved the happiness he seemed to get from it, but more selfishly, she liked the fact that she was the only one who knew.

She knew that it did things for him, seeing his seal on her skin, made him fantasize about things that couldn't happen, realities that weren't theirs, but she let it go one anyways. She was just as caught up in it as he was.

Learning and Paint

Draco

Severus was pacing, rattling off questions and insults with an anger that Draco hadn't been exposed to in years, at least not from his godfather.

"Motto." The older man demanded harshly.

"Purity will always conquer." Draco rattled off easily. Severus had been going for a while, he was now reverting to questions Draco had memorized when he was seven.

"In Latin." His tutor clarified.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" Draco answered smoothly. The pronunciation was easy, Latin a well-practiced language on his tongue.

"Current politicians whose opinions we encourage?" Severus asked, and that, that was harder. There were literally dozens.

"Sage Bragnam, Bilius Finbok, Runcorn… and Bertha Jorkins." He recalled lazily, his energy for this waning quickly.

"Is that at all?" Severus asked slowly.

"I'm sure it's not but those are the easily manipulated and useful ones." Draco massaged the bridge of his nose, struggling for patience.

"Idiot. Every connection is worthwhile, only a fool would let them fall into disarray." Snape reprimanded.

"You're the one who's been telling me to focus on the important people my whole goddamn life!" Draco finally snapped.

"Did I ever say to focus on obvious people?" Severus demanded and Draco was shocked.

"'Some people matter and others don't.' You've been saying it for years." Draco repeated. It was one of Severus's most pointed and repeated lessons.

"Did I ever tell you that mattering was a societal distinction?" Severus asked. That made Draco pause.

"I have no idea what you are trying to say." He admitted, though not calmly. "People will surprise you if you allow them to. Don't. I'm afraid you may be missing important clues." Severus instructed. It wasn't like him to speak in gibberish and riddles.

"Are you all alright?" Draco asked, legitimately getting a little concerned now.

"That is not your business nor relevant to this discussion. Now, how do you plan to solve your issues with your fiancee?" Severus asked. Draco recoiled. This was not a normal question.

"Are you about to give me relationship advice?" Draco asked dismissively. There was a wand at his throat before he could blink.

"I will say whatever I please and you will listen attentively." Severus snarled, voice slow and angry.

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed slowly.

"Be kind to her. Treat her well. Lie. Act like you have a soul." His mentor scoffed. Draco flinched as Severus lowered his wand.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"Have you suddenly gone deaf and not bothered to notify anyone?" Severus accused.

"No, sir." Draco protested.

"Pretend to like the brain dead peace of blonde seaweed and save yourself from the disaster you're currently plunging into head first." Severus hissed. Draco started to protest. He knew exactly what he was doing and didn't appreciate the implication that anything else was the truth. "You're dismissed." Severus snapped and whirled out of the room, his cloak swishing behind him. Draco rose slowly, stunned at what had to be the strangest lesson that he had ever had.

…

Hermione

The laundry basket weighed heavily in her arms as she made her way across the castle. Hermione was a little giddy to say the least. Draco's marks on her skin tingled warmly as if charmed when she thought about them and she couldn't restrain her smile.

"Hey! Mione!" The voice echoed down the hallway. Hermione jumped as Harry came rushing down the hallway. He was still in his riding boots and breeches. It was a strange look in the middle of the manor and she hurried to pull him aside. The evening traffic was light but if they were seen they would most definitely reprimand him.

"What has gotten into you?" She hissed, hurriedly looking over her shoulder.

"Did you leave me a note?" He demanded, still out of breath. "What?" Hermione huffed with no idea what he could possibly be talking about.

"Mione! Did you leave a note in my room?" Harry repeated desperately.

"No! Why? What happened?" Hermione questioned, sincerely concerned by his behavior now.

"This was in my loft." He pulled the scroll out from the pocket of his trousers. It was a plain white stretch of parchment from the outside, sealed with red candle wax but without insignia to mark it.

"Well, open it!" She urged. He cracked the seal nervously, and Hermione found herself staring eagerly as Harry clumsily unrolled the parchment.

"It's, it's blank." He announced dizzily. Hermione tilted her head before gasping and eagerly suggesting a solution.

"Try 'Aparecium,' it's a revealing charm." She urged, certain that her magic wasn't strong enough to use it quite yet.

"Aparecium." He repeated uncertainly and then cleared his throat and tried again, "Aparecium." The page still stayed blank.

"I don't know Harry, it must be some sort of prank." She told him uneasily, disappointed herself, though she wasn't sure what she had been expecting.

"I guess… it's just, with everything…" Something seemed to dawn in the alpha's eyes. "I have to go." He announced suddenly with certainty.

"What?" She recoiled in surprise as he bolted away.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later." He called over his shoulder careening through the hallway at top speed.

"That was weird." Hermione announced to the empty hallway, unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long. A servant appeared, rounding the corner immediately. He stopped short when he saw her alone.

"Everything all right?" Collin asked nervously. He was a short, blonde boy who had worked with the Greengrasses almost as long as she had. He was an excellent messenger, mostly because he seemed to know where everyone was at all times and had an uncanny ability to appear right where the person he needed was hiding.

"Yeah, Collin, I'm fine" she assured him uneasily.

"Okay…" He drew out the word, very clearly not believing her.

"What is it, Collin?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Note for you, from the young Lord Zabini." He presented the black envelope easily. Hermione worked hard to school her features to something like disengagement.

"He's the only Lord Zabini." She pointed out. Collin rolled his eyes.

"Right he is, note's still for you though." He pointed out holding out the envelope again. She took it, focusing on not letting her unease show through. Blaise didn't write her notes.

"Did Blaise give you this personally?" She asked slowly letting her thumb catch on the seal. Strange notes were abounding that day apparently.

"No, he usually doesn't just slid it under the door with your name on it when I came around for the usual mail." Collin shrugged as If that was perfectly normal.

"Alright then, he is an odd bloke. Thank you, Collin." She nodded at him and he shrugged and went on his way, undoubtedly searching out his next recipient. Hermione sighed and opened the envelope with a smile, certain of the author. Draco's fine script greeted her and she smiled happily as she read it.

"My sweet, lovely omega, it would be a great honor if you would come to my room tonight." It read. She grinned, tempted to do a little happy dance as she hurried away. She had a few things to do before she could escape for the night but if she hurried, she could be there within the hour.

...

Draco

Even though he had been expecting it, Draco still jumped when he heard the knock. He rose clumsily, having spent too much time wedged into the corner of the couch with a book for far too long. Hermione came in before he got to the door, eyes wild as her hair streamed behind her.

"Sorry, I got here as soon as I could." She huffed, still out of breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She hesitated for only a beat before meeting him with equal vigor. Her nails scratched the back of his neck and he groaned, nipping her lower lip between his teeth. She whimpered and the scent of apricot flooded his senses. His hands skimmed down her back unlacing her corset with ease. She groaned and he kissed down her neck, just reaching the edge of the curve of his mark. He felt a flare of possessiveness shoot up within him. Tonight he needed something darker. She pulled away and took his hand, leading him into his bedroom. He discarded his jacket behind him as she slid out of her corset. She stepping into the room, grinning cheekily as she gestured for him to come in.

Hermione

He pressed her against the door she had just walked through and pinned her hands above her head. He got like that sometimes, generally after doing something unpleasant. It was like the lack of control outside made him desperate to control what happened here. She certainly didn't mind. His mouth was on her neck kissing and sucking and nipping. She hoped it left marks. Immediately, vivid pictures came to mind, her research coming back to her at a dizzying pace. She remembered a woman's wrist, turning in their frame to show wrists with red chaffing marks. She whimpered and squirmed, feeling his grip on her wrists tighten.

"I want…" She rasped. He stopped, lifting his head and studying her closely.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice was low. She looked down, suddenly nervous. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to say aloud. Some people might even say that it was shameful, and maybe she was trying to suggest it too early. He had held her wrists before and he had seemed into the idea, but now, maybe since it was here he would think she was bizarre for it. Weren't you supposed to make love before getting ropes involved?

Maybe…"Tell me." He demanded, his voice rough as he pressed her hands harder into the oak paneling.

"I want you to tie me up." She admitted. Draco groaned, his head dropping onto her shoulder. "If you'd be okay with that?" She added timidly. He moved her hand easily, cupping her palm as he brought it to his straining cock. She could feel the shape of it easily in her palm, feel the heat of it.

"Do you think that I'm okay with it?" He teased; she squeezed him gently and he groaned again.

"How… where?" She trailed off not sure where to start. He stepped back and kissed her wrist gently before leading her to his bed. He sat her down and laid her hands in her lap. Her breath was shaky as he placed her hands next to each other.

"I want you to tell me if this is too tight." He instructed gently and waved his wand quickly before setting it aside. The wordless spell sent silky ropes coursing around her wrist. The pressure was firm and the rope was soft against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat.

"It's perfect." She admitted. He smirk and pushed on her shoulders until she laid flat on her back. He lifted her hands, placing them above her head. Her breath caught as she felt the slight pull on her shoulders.

"All you need to do to get out is just say finite." He informed her, on his hands and knees about her.

"No wand?" She check quickly.

"The charm was designed for it." He explained easily.

"Good." She breathed out nervously. She couldn't think much past the feeling of the ropes on her wrists and how purely she was at his mercy.

"It's not going to bother your wrist?" He checked once more before brushing his thumb along the scrapes she lived with every day.

"Nope." She assured him.

"Wonderful." He smirked and picked up his wand again. The cold air was a surprise as he vanished her gown and slip easily.

"I needed that." She sputtered in protest.

"Trust." He ordered, and waved his wand again, they appeared draped over the back of the arm chair in the corner. She shivered as she realized she was left in just her stockings and knickers. He ran his thumbs along the garters. She blushed as she realized how bland the garments were, nothing like what he was probably used to seeing on his lovers. She blushed as she watched his gaze linger on her breasts; she figured he probably wasn't that concerned about her undergarments, self-proclaimed kink be damned.

"Okay, here are the rules: you stay perfectly still and you don't make a noise. Can you follow those?" He asked firmly, his gaze serious even though he was smirking.

"Yes." She breathed, her voice failing her.

"If it gets too intense, you will say your word, do you understand?" He checked formally. "Yes." She agreed dizzily.

"Okay, and one more rule, for every sound you make and every muscle you move, you owe me one." He laid out, his eyes alight with desire.

"One what?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh my sweet omega, for every sound or movement you make from this point forward you owe me one orgasm." He explained. "Nod if you're okay with that." He ordered. She nodded fervently, not sure if she wanted to be completely silent or make all of the noise in the world. "Oh, and by the way, if you make it the whole time, I will reward you my wonderful girl." And that, that was tempting. His rewards had always been well worth it and now she was determined to succeed. Nothing could stop Hermione Granger once she set her mind on something.

Draco

That had done it. Hermione had that look. That look he had seen when she was deciphering a difficult rune or translating a challenging passage was firmly seated on her features. Granger was determine to win, the only problem was that she had no idea what she was in for. He kissed down her neck, sucking marks as he did. Her breath hitched as he stopped at the hollow of her throat but she stayed still and didn't make a sound. He grinned, proud of her as he did. He sat up and she watched him cautiously as he reached to open his drawer. Her eyebrows widened as he pulled out the palette. The paint was already doled out and blended how he wanted. He grabbed his softest brush first mixing it in the soft blue paint, a light celeste. Hermione's breathing caught on as she realized there was not paper. Tonight, she was his canvas. He brushed a thin layer of paint in the hollow of her throat. Hermione was very clearly trying incredibly hard to stay perfectly still as he swabbed a darker blue with swirls down to her collar bone. She had settled in, confident that she could take this, probably even relieve. She jumped with the stiff straw brush flicked across her nipples and almost groaned in defeat when she realized what she had done.

"That's one." He told her firmly. It's a good thing he hadn't planned a reward. He smirked as her coated the brush with red paint, starting below her breast and painting a large swirl that finished in a tight curl around her straining bud. He went back to the other end and lingered on her breast bone before starting another spiral which curved around the top of the mound. He finished the swirl, the stiff bristles dragging across the sensitive peak. She stayed remarkably quiet. Ah yes, now she was going for damage control. It was cute. He grabbed a sponge now, dipping it in a purple paint as he did, dabbing clumsy spirals to cover the gap. The sponge was deliberately soft, the most difficult part of this section was the temperature of the paint, which was a little cool. She stayed stoic. Good girl.

"I'm going to spread your legs, that won't count against you." He told her while gently moving her legs apart and turning her legs flat against her sheets. He started at her knees, splattering silver from a stiff brush on her skin. The color hit the sheets but he wasn't bothered. Clean up was going to be extensive as it was. He dipped the same brush in gold and painted streaks in curves around her thighs, loosely tracing the outlines of the muscles just beneath the surface. She gasped as he got close to her hips and then cursed.

"That's two and three." He told her firmly. He took another swab of the gold, starting at the top of her knickers tracing swirls up to her stomach. He imagined this tickled, especially since the paint pulled at her skin as it dried. He let it fade and then grabbed another soft brush, swirling it in the bronze. He drew swirls on her skin again, circling over her ribs. He let the final swirls run up against the red beneath her breasts. She kept her breathing steady and he carefully moved back.

"Stay still or you'll smudge it." He instructed easily. She blinked twice in succession. He chuckled to himself at her attempt at signal. "You did a wonderful job, I am so proud of you." He praised before waving his wand and undoing her binds. "And my challenge is over, you can speak now my lovely."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief, smiling as she looked at her red wrist with a giddy fondness.

"You look wonderful." He told her sincerely. She blushed.

"Can I see it?" She asked eagerly. He laughed.

"You're going to want to wait a couple minutes or you'll end up with a strange colored blob but sure." He acquiesced.

"How do you do it?" She asked curiously, pillowing her hands beneath her head.

"Hmm?" He mused, twirling his wand between his fingers, already planning his next move.

"You're an artist, clearly, but no one knows about it. How do you keep it from everyone?" She asked, searching for answers even when mostly naked and covered in paint. Oh god, how he admired her.

"An overabundance of caution and constant vigilance." He laughed even though he knew she wouldn't get the joke.

"Don't you have a drying charm?" She asked, squirming a little with impatience.

"Haven't you ever heard that the waiting is part of the fun?" He teased her.

"Heard it? Yes. Agreed with it? Never." She argued. He laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'll hurry it up." He agreed lazily, flicked his wand. She gasped as the paint tightened suddenly over her skin.

"How do you plan on getting this off of me?" She asked curiously as she sat up cautiously. He held out his hand and lead her to his mirror. He placed her in front of him, letting her see her body in the mirror. Her lithe frame was covered in designs, the colors varied but blended wherever they met. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she took in her body. He gave her a moment to appreciate it before moving. They didn't have all night, after all.

"We can do it quickly or slowly." He proposed.

"What would that entail?" She asked as he traced over the slashes on her hips.

"Nope: quickly or slowly?" He pushed. She paused, thinking about it. "Quickly." She answered. He grabbed his wand.

"Tergeo." He breathed, flicking away the paint with ease. It was gone quickly, her skin shiny and pink where the paint had sat.

"How are you going to collect?" She asked him, her eyes trained on him in the mirror, not herself now. He let his hands linger on her hips, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin.

"Easily. Come." Her knees buckled and she collapsed into him as the pleasure crashed over her. It was sudden, jolting and unexpected but her body couldn't resist the command. She whimpered as he scooped her up with an arm behind her knees. He laid her on his bed, kissing over her breasts and stomach as she came down. Her skin was flushed red and her breathing labored. Her eyes dragged open slowly, utterly shocked.

"That, that was unexpected." She gasped, as she laid heavily on his sheets.

"You okay?" He asked gently, they had done this before, but this was a little different, if she wanted out now it would be completely expected.

"And amazing. Unexpected and Amazing." She continued, smiling. He smirked, crawling over her limp body.

"Good because you owe me two more." He reminded her. She groaned.

"I'm not sure I could…" She trailed off as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. She gasped as he took the delicate pink bud between his teeth and pulled. He released it quickly before turning to the other side and giving it the same treatment. She was truly squirming now as he kissed down her stomach. She spread her legs easily and he eased her knickers down gently. She kept her hair neatly trimmed parted her outer lips with two fingers, her sweet essence shining against his skin. He flicked his tongue over that most sensitive bud and she twitched, her hip thrusting towards him. He groaned, holding her down with on hand as he continued manipulating her clit with his thumb. He slid one digit inside of her and she gasped. He curled it against that spongy wall inside of her and whispered the command into her hip.

"Come." He ordered. She gasped, shattering as she clenched around his finger. He stroked that spot again, causing aftershock after aftershock until she stilled and whimpered in what sounded like pain instead.

"One more." He reminded her firmly.

"I… I can't." She gasped, her eyes were watering, her hair was damp with sweat on her forehead.

"You can. Do you remember your word?" He asked her again. Recognition dawned in her eyes and then steely resolve.

"Yes." She told him firmly.

"Are you using it?" He clarified.

"No." She told him, smiling softly before flopping backwards.

"Do your worst." She challenged, and he grinned. He slid two fingers inside of her and she groaned. He curled them firmly, over and over again on that wall. She squirmed and he scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her gently. She was warm and soft and oh so wet. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against her clit. She resisted, not quite there, but she was taught like a bow string. He kissed her bud softly before sucking hard as he curled his fingers against that spot inside of her. She cried out as she came, orgasming hard around his fingers again and entirely naturally. He smirked in triumph as she collapsed. Her arm falling over her eyes.

"That was..." She sighed. He crawled up to her side, falling beside her. He was hard, uncomfortably so but not desperately so.

"Lay it on me, the praise, the adoration..." He trailed off, smirking happily.

"Do you need me to take care of that?" She asked, way too smug for someone who just came three times in a row.

"Can you even move?" He teased, kissing her temple. She groaned.

"In five minutes I'll be able to, I'm sure." She vowed. He laughed.

"In five minutes you'll be asleep Granger." He predicted. She scowled like a kitten having it's favorite yarn ball taken away.

"Then can I watch while you take care of it with the next five minutes?" She suggested, smirking and turning just her head.

"Works for me." He smirked, pulling his cock free from his pants. It was already leaking profusely and the moment he got his hand on it he groaned. This was not going to take long. He moved his hand quickly squeezing firmly around his shaft. It was barely three strokes before he was coming all over his stomach, pleasure crashing gently. He sighed, reaching for his wand but Granger beat him to it.

"Scourgify." She murmured, flicking her wand easily. His jizz was gone in an instance.

"That was an advanced spell." He observed cautiously, eyeing the gold band he tried to ignore as often as possible.

"Oh, don't you know? I'm just an extraordinary witch." She told him cheekily, pulling the blankets over the both of him and snuggling into his side. He sighed happily. She wasn't wrong.

Dates and Rewards

Draco

The early morning sunlight poured through his window, Granger's body was warm beside him and his eyes slowly opened. Hermione was already awake, looking idly at his face. He kissed her gently.

Hermione was in his bed in just a slip; the soft cotton sat gently on her skin. The tops of her breasts were exposed, beautiful white skin peeking out from above her neckline.

"I want to draw on you." He admitted, pulling away from her mouth. Her hands were in his hair and she pulled him back down to her gently. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he could tell that she was in her powerful mood. Half the time, Hermione submitted beautifully, the other half she gave as good as she got.

"I choose where this time." She breathed as he nipped at her lower lip.

"Works for me." He admitted. It was in his nature to dominate, to control, to pin her to the mattress but if he was going to submit to anyone, it would be Hermione Granger. He grabbed the quill first, blinding reaching as he kissed his way down her neck. "Where do you want it?"

"Here." She breathed, tracing a line up her inner thigh through her skirt. Something stuck in his throat and he swallowed heavily.

"Okay." He agreed solemnly. She let her left leg fall open, dropping he side of her knee to lay flat against his emerald sheets. Her skin was like cream, soft against the shine of the fabric. Her knickers were very visible, dainty midnight blue things that he wanted to rip off with his teeth. God it was perfect. She was perfect. He grabbed a quill and an inkwell off his bedside table and rested them both gently beside her hip.

He settled easily between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her center and was so close that he could practically taste her but he stayed back. First he would draw and then he would see where they would go from there. Patience, he reminded himself. He took up his quill, holding it in a hand for a moment as he contemplated what form he wanted on her skin. They were cheap imitation of what his mark would actually look like. It would be a simplified version of the family seal, sure, but the charm on it would make it light up when he touched her, it would glow emerald and silver, the family colors, and from what he'd read a strong bond between the pair would result in the mark tingling when he was around. Imagining it on Hermione felt heady, like a drug, like perfect scotch, or the burn of fire whiskey.

He cast the distracting thoughts out of his mind and focused on this mark. He made the first swoop easily, watching the ink bleed slightly as he traced it into her skin. She groaned. He knew that it hurt slightly, had tested the drag and pressure on his palm first before trying it on her. Normally he'd ease the pain with gentle touches, but now he had another idea. He turned his head slightly and exhaled on the cotton of her knickers. She moaned and her hips tilted up. He placed his hand on her hip, holding her down as he went back to the mark. He finished the swoop with a swirl and she whimpered. He knew that Hermione had a thing for pain in bed before their talk in the waterfall's pool, if all the hair pulling was any indication. He could also tell she didn't have any issue with submitting, beside her omega side, Hermione, not her hormones, agreed to going without knickers just because he asked. Though, hormones definitely played a role in that one, even if they weren't the omega focused kind.

Her hand went to her hips, starting to push down her knickers. He tisked, pushing her hands away.

"You'll smudge it," He reminded her. She groaned.

"I need…" She started, but he cut her off.

"I know what you need." He told her, moving on to the other side. The second swirl was always trickier, harder to make neatly. He focused, even as Hermione huffed. He finished the top of it before finally gave her some relief. He touched her through her knickers, stroking her through the satin. The fabric was already wet, he noticed with pride. She was so fucking responsive. His cock twitched in his pants and he reflexively rolled his hips into the bed. It was a cheap imitation but the friction was still ridiculously good. He added a third swirl on the bottom, letting it trail towards her knee. She squirmed and he smacked her other thigh. She jumped and gasped but he knew it hadn't actually hurt, it was more for the sound than anything else.

"Okay, I'll stay still." She huffed. He smirked and licked a stripe up the thigh he smacked. She groaned and he had a fourth, elongated swirl arching even lower. Whenever he did them like this, he was always a little reminded of peacocks. It was a fitting design for his omega. He reached for his wand again and cast the sealing charm. She sighed at the tingling feeling and gasped as he vanished her knickers. He kissed the top of her mound and the licked at her outer lips. She moaned, her hips rising to meet him. She tasted sweet and tangy with just a hint of salt. If he focused who could catch the tiniest hint of apricot and cherries. He smiled and turned to her clit, sucking it firmly. She twitched and moaned. He oh so carefully scraped the bud with his teeth. She squeaked and moaned and got noticeably wetter.

"Good girl." He praised.

"Please." She whimpered desperately. He saw tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

He fucked inside of her with his tongue. She squirmed.

"Please let me come." She begged, her hand reaching towards her clit. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it to bed. He leaned away.

"On my tongue or not at all." He ordered firmly. She moaned. He flicked her clit again before moving back to her entrance and sliding shallowly into. She groaned as his nose brushed her clit. He stretched, getting his tongue inside of her as deep as he could, just barely reaching the spongy tissue on her front wall. She whimpered again, panting shallowly. He cupped her ass, lifting her hips to get a better angle. He pulled away and sucked firmly on her clit once more. She came, her whole body clenching as her cream rushed out of her. He licked her clean happily as she sighed. She was only relaxed for a beat before she sat up using her arms.

"My turn." She announced, clearly immensely pleased with herself. She pushed at his shoulders until he flopped on his back beside her. She got out of bed nimbly, excitedly coming around to his side. "Sit up." She order. He cocked an eyebrow but did as she told him, sitting on the edge. She stood in between his knees for a moment before kneeling down. He groaned as he realized what she had planned. She smirked.

He discarded his silk pants quickly, kicking them off. She grinned and he swore he almost came at the look she gave his straining cock. The tip was pointing directly at her mouth, right up against those soft pink lips. She smirked and stuck out her tongue, flicking against the tip. He groaned, his head dropping back. She used that devious tongue to swirl around his very grateful member. He felt his sack tighten and groaned. This was going to end, very, very quickly. She took him in her mouth, he watched her eyes focus as she watched her teeth and slid down his cock, dipping lower

and lower. He groaned as the hot, silky heat enveloped him. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard. He gasped.

"Gonna, come." He groaned out, reaching to pull out and finish himself off. She smacked his hand. His eyes flew out long enough to watch her slide further. His cock hit the back of her throat and she started to gag but pulled back just a bit and tried again. He groaned as she cupped his balls with her hand, massaging firmly. He felt the heat rush through him and in a moment, he was coming, pulsing down her throat. Her eyes widened with a bit of panic before she breathed deeply through her nose and swallowed slowly. He groaned, whiting out for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, she was pulling off of him, a single drop of jizz at the corner of her mouth. She caught it with her thumb before sucking it into her mouth with a smirk.

"You're going to kill me." He declared, flopping backwards. She grinned, stepping into her knickers and dropping a dress over her head.

"That is the plan." She teased, grinning as she ran her fingers through her hair, neatening it in the mirror. Her voice was a little hoarse and fuck him but he was going to have a problem if he let himself think about that for too long.

"You practiced that shit." He accused, "That was not a first blow job."

"You know you're the only person I've been with." She reminded him.

"I don't doubt it. So what was it, banana? Toy?" He pressed, the image filthy if a little disturbing.

"Hell no, just read up on the subject." She blanched. That didn't exactly help. Granger tucking in in the library with a book on fellatio was just too wonderful to ignore.

"Will I see you today?" He asked fondly as she laced up her corset. When it was on loosely, she spun it to the back. He sat up and stood behind her to finish tightening it for her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'd hope so." She laughed and he had a feeling he was missing a joke. "Do you even read your schedule?" She asked him with a an amused sigh.

"Not usually no." He shrugged. It wasn't as if he put very much effort into following it anyways.

"You have tea with Astoria at two." She told him. He groaned.

"Can't you just poison her food or something, get her sick again?" He suggested hopefully. She bristled.

"Draco Malfoy, that is my best friend you are talking about and she is a delight." Hermione scolded firmly. Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Okay, so she was a bitch the last time you two interacted but she's just trying to get you to like her."

"Fine, then I'll act like I like her." He conceded.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, her eyes shining brightly.

"Was planning on it anyways, my father's been quite insistent lately." He shrugged, trying to mask his reluctance.

"That's wonderful news." Hermione smiled and moved towards the door with a spring in her step.

"Granger, I can't do this halfway and I can't imagine that it'll be fun to watch." He warned. She

paused to cast him an unimpressed look over her shoulder.

"Draco, it's fine. I'm a big girl. I know the difference between politics and reality. I'll be fine." She reminded him confidently.

…

Hermione

Draco teasingly pulled Astoria's plaited hair and the blonde laughed. Hermione had created that plait. Hermione had cut and dyed that hair. Astoria's natural hair was a dark brown but her mother had decided that Astoria's coloring demanded blonde hair. Draco had suggested that they take their tea elsewhere when they had arrived and she was now sitting on the stone wall beside one of the more opulent of the Malfoy fountains. The marble monstrosity was a depiction of Poseidon with a giant pure silver trident. It was arrogant and garish but also hundreds of years old. Astoria laughed as he flicked a drop of water on her nose. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying specifically and a large part of her was glad for that. She was close enough that she wasn't neglecting her duties and that was good enough for her. Draco laughed heartily and they leaned into each other, only separated by the smallest breath of space.

"Eh hem." Hermione cleared her throat and stood quickly. Astoria blushed and stepped back, carefully returning to a respectable distance away. "I think it's time to go Astoria, your tutor has been expecting you." Hermione instructed gently. Astoria nodded but wasn't quite ready to look away. Draco slowly took her hand and kissed each knuckle slowly and sensuously. Astoria blushed violently.

"I'll see you soon." He told her. She nodded, seemingly at a loss for words. Hermione anxiously shifted her weight back and forth until the other girl turned away. Hermione took her arm and they walked like that through the hallways. Hermione was careful not to look back.

"That seemed like it went well." Hermione suggested with a smile. Astoria blushed.

"Yeah, surprisingly." She agreed a little hesitantly, her eyes trained deliberately forward.

"You guys seemed like you were getting along." Hermione pressed.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Her charge nodded thoughtfully.

"So, do you think you two could actually end up happy together?" Hermione asked sincerely because she was clearly a masochist. Astoria looked down pensively, her mind whirling. Hermione gave her a moment.

"I think it would be nice if the rest of my life was like today, yeah." Astoria explained, a tinge of sadness on her voice. Hermione stopped, pulling Astoria out of the traffic in the hallway and casting a quick muffliato. It wouldn't be good if they were overheard.

"Tori, is something wrong?" She asked gently. The other girl just shook her head.

"Nothing you could fix." Astoria assured her, turning quickly and setting off down the hallway. Hermione hurried after her, not sure what she was missing here, only knowing that it was important.

…

She had two hours. Normally, she'd buckle down somewhere with her work for Minerva and she tried to, but she couldn't sit still. She was bouncing her leg anxiously and the word swam in front

of her eyes. She knew it wasn't Draco's fault and that he had warned her, but she still couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at Astoria. She knew it was acting but that didn't mean she liked it. She sighed, letting the book thud shut. She picked it up sluggishly and set out, knowing that there was really only one way to solve this problem.

…

She found him in his spot in the garden, tucked amongst the tree roots with a book in his lap. He looked like a painting: Man at Peace in Nature. She watched him for a moment. He looked younger, utterly untroubled it made her heart ache.

"Hey." She called softly after a beat. He looked up with surprise, his expression furious, but when he saw her, it melted into a smile.

"Hey yourself." He called back and patted the spot next to him. She tried not to look too eager as she sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she cracked open her book. It was a thesis that used Mary Tudor to analyze the social classifications that morphed when a woman became a queen. She was quickly realizing that it was brilliant. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he idly rubbed a circle with his thumb on her shoulder. She sighed happily, realizing how ridiculous her insecurities were. She was okay. They were okay.

...

She sighed heavily as she stretched and stood.

"I have to go, meeting with Minerva." She explained sadly. He nodded understandingly and then sat up, his mind clearly going a thousand miles an hour.

"How long?" He asked, mischief painted across his features.

"Hmmm?" She asked, smoothing down her skirts.

"How long is your meeting?" He clarified.

"An hour at the most why?" She asked with surprise.

"Doing anything after?" He asked, grinning like a shark.

"No, Astoria's tied up until evening and told me that I could have the night off." She told him, seeing where this was going now. It felt a little ridiculous, spending this much time together but it just felt so right. She couldn't help it.

"Come to my room after your meeting." He suggested, rising to his feet with that inherent grace that she could never pull off.

"Wow, aren't you just insatiable?" She teased.

"What can I say? I'm highly motivated." He shrugged, unfazed.

"Or something." She joked. "Now I have to go."

"That's not a yes." He pointed out as she walked towards the path.

"I'll be there, if you'll make it worth my while." She teased, HIs eyes lit up at the challenge.

"I might just take you up on that Granger." He called out as she slipped away, smiling to herself.

...

Draco

She stepped into his room with a playful grin. He was grinning right back at her.

"I want to try something fun." He announced. She tilted her head, her smile twisting as she took in his words.

"How fun?" She asked, mischief twinkling in her big brown eyes.

"Very fun." He assured her. She cocked a skeptical eyebrow. God, how he loved her willingness to challenge him.

"Fun like, stealing my knickers?" She offered, smirking at the idea. He smirked back. That had been a good time, but now he wanted to push her a little bit farther.

"This is a little bit more direct than that. Less idea, more feeling." He explained carefully, smirking at his double meaning. Hermione went stiff in front of him.

"I'm not ready to have sex." She blurted, her eyes worried. He kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"Not what I'm talking about." He clarified easily. He would wait, he could definitely wait, especially if they kept the rest of it up.

"Then why are you being so vague?" She demanded, obviously a little put out. She really did like knowledge, maybe a little too much.

"Because I like surprising you." He reminded her. She didn't like that answer.

"Then just, get on with it, I don't like waiting." She huffed. For a girl who had gone without for so much of her life she certainly was impatient.

"Sometimes the anticipation is the best part." He reminded her sagely, or at least, he thought so.

"Only for shitty things." She argued, her brows lowering over her eyes as she scowled.

"How did coming after being bare all day feel?" He asked knowingly. She blushed. He liked that blush on her.

"Okay, you have a point." She admitted meekly. He took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. She sat down slowly and carefully laid down.

"Spread your legs." He ordered, tapping her outer thigh for emphasis.

"How romantic of you." She huffed but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't truly bothered.

"My lovely, spirited omega, shut up and spread your legs." He repeated, grinning.

"Fine." He kissed between her breasts gently as she parted for him. He lifted her slip and quickly vanished her knickers. "I liked those." She complained halfheartedly. They were boring plain white things, certainly not something to get huffy about.

"I'll buy you better ones." He gently parted her folds with a careful touch and brushed his thumb over her clit. She was already wet for him but not quite wet enough. Not for what he wanted at least.

"Oh!" She gasped as he circled the delicate bud with his thumb. He loved that sound. He grabbed his discarded wand from his headboard quickly and pressed it to the raised bud. "Wha.. What?" She gasped, squirming against the unyielding wood. He tapped his wand gently on her sensitive flesh and her breath caught in her throat.

"Commulceo." He whispered and he wondered for a moment if the spell had caught until her head fell back, moaning as her blush travelled down her chest. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, grabbing her hips.

"How does that feel?" He demanded.

"Amazing." She whimpered and she bit her lip as if she couldn't handle it. God he wanted her to not be able to handle it.

"You should trust me more." He instructed.

"I'll work on it." She breathed, squirming as she panted. Her hands drifted towards her hips but he quickly pinned them to the bed.

"No touching." He instructed.

"Why not?" She groaned, squirming more under his hold, even as the smell of apricot ratcheted up. She was enjoying it.

"Because your pleasure is mine." He told her calmly, his assertive nature taking over in an instant.

"Oh fuck, that, that sounds amazing." She admitted as the scents of cherries and apricots flooded his nose as well as hints of Frangipani. She had caught on to the beauty of the scenario.

"Do you want to submit to me?" He asked. She nodded slowly, nervously, and bit her lip again. He released the tortured lip from her teeth with his and kissed her gently. "Good. Stay here." He ordered easily.

"What?" She snapped, her eyebrows jumping comically high on her forehead.

"I have a lesson with Severus that I have to attend." He told her, rising easily and deliberately ignoring the uncomfortably tight sensation in his trousers.

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" Hermione shrieked, sitting up and smacking her palms on the mattress for emphasis.

"Yes, and when I come back, I'll make it worth the wait, if and only if, you're good." He promised.

"Good?" She asked slowly, her eyes lighting up.

"No touching, and no coming, not without me." He repeated.

"Fuck, fine." She agreed sighing as she dropped back on to the bed. She was already squirming, her hands twisting in his sheets. The vibrations, which he had tested first of course, were at a low level now, just strong enough for her to feel and have trouble distancing herself from, not strong enough for her to lose it, at least, not yet.

"Do you want help?" He offered gently. She sighed, clearly admitting defeat.

"Yes" She acquiesced.

He cast the second charm, tying her wrists to his iron headboard.

"If you can't take it, or don't want to, end the charm and do what you want, but if you last until I come back…" He trailed off meaningfully. She groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. Her hands gripped his sheets, twisting them desperately.

"Hurry." She begged, even as her body stayed perfectly still with nothing touching her, the charm kept teasing her, causing a tingling sensation on the most sensitive place on her body. It shouldn't be enough to make her come, at least, not unless he increased the intensity. He twirled his wand casually and Hermione gasped as the intensity flared and then calmed immediately. It was still there, just easier to deal with. "Fuck you." She breathed as he slipped out the door.

"Save it for later." He advised. He shut the door quickly, silencing the truly impressive curses that were echoing from his room.

…

Hermione

She was in hell. Whatever charm Draco had used was powerful, it felt like there was something vibrating against her clit. Most of the time, the pleasure stayed at a low level, just there enough to feel it and be utterly unable to totally put it out of her mind. Then suddenly, the pleasure would flare, the vibration would speed up and pulse against her. Her back would bow and she couldn't stop herself from moaning. She couldn't even think. And then it would stop and fade back to the low level sensation, just enough to keep her on edge. It was driving her insane.

She heard the creak of the door suddenly and strained against her ties. Fuck yeah, she couldn't wait any more. She needed relief right now.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Her heart stopped, her breath caught, and she found herself squirming. He wouldn't really let someone see her like this, would he? What if he did? What if someone saw her like this? Soaking wet, sheathed in sweat, squirming desperately, and tied for his pleasure. She was so turned on, just for him. She suddenly found herself entranced with the idea of displaying herself, how in control of her he was; she was dizzy with it.

"I'm surprised. I figured you'd be more possessive." A deep voice answered. Fuck that was Blaise. She wasn't sure how she felt about the Italian seeing her this way, but at least she didn't have to worry about someone talking about it after the fact. She squirmed, unsure of what she should do. She wondered for a moment if she should untie herself, undo the charm, and hide. God help her she didn't want to.

"You know I like to show off the best things in life." Draco announced proudly.

There was a quiet moment, and she waited anxiously as the moment sprawled into minutes, long, painful moments before the charm ramped up again, powerfully throbbing against her. The feeling was so strong that she dropped onto the bed. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some friction. A low chuckle broke through the air and she strained to look up.

"Good girl." Draco praised from his position. His voice was like syrup and she could feel his eyes raking over her body. She could smell him from here, the sweet taste of mint on her tongue. "I could smell you from the moment I walked in. God, I have no idea how Blaise didn't notice." She whimpered without being able to stop it. She could barely think, why was he talking, why wasn't he touching her? "Did you think I'd bring him in here? Was that what was making you so horny, having your alpha show you off?" She nodded frantically in acknowledgement as he stalked towards her, slinking up the bed and hovering over her. She spread her legs easily, but he ignored

towards her, slinking up the bed and hovering over her. She spread her legs easily, but he ignored her straining hips. "I don't think I'm quite ready to share how you look right now with the rest of the world." He admitted and kissed her suddenly and passionately, as if he couldn't wait even one more moment. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth before soothing with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his hips, straining to reach him. He ground into her, the coarse material of his trousers scraping against her in the most blissful way imaginable after so much time with nothing. She was going to come, any moment, it was right there.

"Stop." He ordered, carefully keeping his voice neutral enough that it wasn't a true alpha command. She lowered her legs reluctantly and even as they thudded onto his mattress she kind of regretted it. "Be patient. I'll make it worth your while."

"I thought I was getting a reward." She reminded him, huffing. He smirked.

"Of course, when you tell me what you thought was going to happen if we walked in here." He smirked and she groaned. It was hard to think about anything other than the fact that she need, needed so desperately she was dizzy with it.

"I thought…" She started uneasily. "I pictured you walking in here and waving to me, like a piece of art. Blaise would look at me, but I could only look at you as you talked about how desperate I was, how I was such a good omega for being so ready for you." The words came easily once she started, the ideas heady and naughty with both desire and the knowledge of how deliciously wrong it felt.

"Fuck. You never cease to amaze me." He groaned, his voice gravely as his head went back, his neck extended as if just her words had somehow been strong enough to tantalize him that much. "All I could think about was you, I got every question wrong thinking about you tied up and squirming in my bed." He admitted before nipping and sucking on her neck, paying special attention to the spirals that slid around from the back.

"Please." She whimpered.

"The charm was connected to my wand, every time that I twirled it, I knew that you were squirming as the pleasure became too much." He told her desperately as he kissed between her breasts. He lingered on her stomach.

"Please, Draco, please let me come." She begged, panting as she squirmed. He finally reached her mons, parting her folds with his tongue. "Fuck." She breathed. He flicked her clit with his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking, hard. She screamed, her back arching as she hurtled over the edge; her whole body was taught like a wire, and he had plucked it. She felt like she was ringing out a true, bold note. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she fell back to reality. She opened her eyes blearily, just in time to watch Draco shudder between her legs, his head dropping onto her thigh as the waves of his orgasm went through him. He stilled and she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly as he caught his breath.

"So have any more of those charms?" She asked breathily. He laughed, lifting his head with a smirk.

"A few." He answered, clearly very pleased with himself. She really was a glutton for punishment.

Discovery and Reprimand

Hermione

Minerva had called her down early the next morning. Hermione was confused to say the least. They had met two days before, she still had time to do all of her work. Hermione knocked uneasily and the call to come in came quickly. Minerva was seated behind her desk with her hands folded. Hermione curtsied low. She was tired and she hoped that this was important.

"Take a seat." Minerva ordered coolly. Hermione cautiously lowered herself into the chair. Minerva's temporary office was clean and luxurious, decorated with emerald velvet furniture and silver embellishments.

"I sent a servant to find you last night." Her mentor told her. Hermione felt herself grow cold. "You weren't in the room with your fellows so I had them look harder. I found out that you have been missing frequently lately and this morning, someone saw you leaving somewhere you should not have been."

"I…" Hermione felt herself pale as she realized that she had nothing to say. She had no defense for her actions. She had done, she was having an affair with Draco. It was wrong and she had done it.

"What? Are you going to apologize?" Minerva snapped. Hermione had never heard the woman sound so harsh.

"I…I don't know." Hermione admitted. She knew there was nothing to say but she still felt like she should be saying something.

"I went out on a limb for you to train you. I put my faith in you and you betrayed that." Minerva snapped at her.

"It was not my intention to disappoint you." Hermione murmured, lowering her eyes.

"Disappoint? You've disgrace me. You've disgraced your entire household. Do you know what would happen to you if I informed Lady Greengrass where you were last night? If I told her who you were with?" Minerva demanded.

"Are you going to?" Hermione asked softly.

"No." Hermione sighed with relief. "You're a fool for this." The older woman snapped at her.

"I know." Hermione admitted, feeling her face color with shame. She was supposed to be smart, competent, not this failure.

"He is going to leave you. He is going to marry his pureblooded wife and leave you in the dust." She told her harshly. Hermione flinched. "You do not live in his world." Her mentor continued. "He's going to settle down with Astoria and adjust and they'll make perfect little pureblood babies. It will be best if you just accept that."

"Why…" Hermione started to ask, still stunned that this was actually happening.

"Women like us don't get happy endings, we get jobs and careers. It's time that you learn to accept that again." Minerva instructed. "You're dismissed." Hermione rose slowly, her legs shaking as she stumbled out of the room. How had it all gone so wrong so quickly?

…

It was fun, all of it, the sneaking around, the kissing, the running around to hiding spots, and the secret rendezvouses. It made her feel pretty and soft and all of the things that she never allowed herself to be in her real life. Fresh from Minerva's reprimand, she was still shaken, her eyes still red when she found herself in the main dining room. She hadn't meant to be there, she hadn't known where she was going but she knew that she didn't want to be here. The two families were seated at a long table as waiters fluttered around serving food. She stayed frozen in the doorway as she watched him.

He whispered in Astoria's ear, who just tilted her neck to hear better and smiled coyly. Was this what she looked like when he whispered sweet nothings to her? His hand moved to Astoria's under the table, hidden from others view but perfectly obvious from Hermione's vantage point. He was tracing a pattern along her inner wrist with his thumb the same as he had done to her hand countless times.

Astoria laughed, and it was beautiful and melodic and everything her coarse voice wasn't. Astoria was everything that Hermione wasn't. Astoria was beautiful, her ivory skin was regal and elegant and her long locks of blond hair only showed that Astoria was the ideal. Her waist was tiny and she had gorgeous curves and perfect long legs. Hermione was painfully plain; plain and dull and boring. She was short and flat chested and had a wider waist. Her only notable feature was detrimental bush of brown hair. Her skin was marred and she had callouses and blisters and a freaking omega brand on her wrist. She was nothing, worse than just a servant, she was a slave, and worse than a slave she was an omega slave. Property. She wasn't even human, why on earth would she think that she was entitled to some form of a happy ending?

Because of love? No man, no matter how fun the brief rebellion was, would ever choose her over Astoria. She wasn't even aware it was a competition, and she had already won without needing to try.

She scrunched her eyes together, finally able to break through her trance, and quickly turned to leave. She collided hard with a server, whose tray fell onto the ground with a large clang. Red wine spilled down the front of her dress, and she tensed, her shoulders climbing up towards her ears as she tried to make herself smaller, as if that would make this less of a scene than it already was. There was a hush in the dining hall, and she felt eyes on her back, his eyes. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't face him, not like this. Humiliation coursed through her veins like acid and she wished for a sweet merciful death and the ability to avada herself into oblivion.

Narcissa broke the silence with a scoff and a waved off rebuke, "Don't just stand there like lost children, clean it up!" She and the waiter held eye contact for a moment, before he scurried off to the kitchen and she flew to one of the supply cupboards for a cleaning solution to help along the scourgify she'd have to cast. She could just barely hear Narcissa's mocking "it's so hard to find good help these days" as she rounded the corner.

Closing the door behind her, she fell to the ground, sobbing into her folded arms as she tucked her head in between her knees. Shaky breaths made her chest tremble and she felt faint as she struggled to get any air into her body. She allowed herself thirty seconds before she forced herself to her feet on trembling legs, fixed her hair and grabbed the bottle that she needed. Thirty seconds was the longest she could allow herself, slaves didn't get to have emotions.

She squared her shoulders as she entered the dining hall again, folding into a kneeling position as she sprayed a small amount of the potion on the carpet before using her wand to complete the job with a quick scourgify. She rose to her feet quickly, not daring to look towards the table even though she felt his eyes on her. He needed to be more subtle, though she supposed it didn't really

matter, since whatever affair they had attempted was over now. For good.

Draco

There was pit in Draco's stomach, no bigger than peach pit, but a pit all the same. It felt like a rock, and it hurt his face to continue smiling and charming Astoria, but he did it, because that's what he is supposed to do. Fake a smile and think of the family. The clang of plates and the clatter of silverware only reminded him of how little of an appetite he had.

It was easy to forget Hermione was a servant, even a slave. In his head these past few weeks, she was just an omega; his beautiful omega who took no shit, and ordered him around and made him work for her submission.

It was jolting, even painful to watch her, covered in wine, forced to kneel and scrub a carpet. No one else paid her any mind after his mother had snapped, even mocked her. Her face had burned with humiliation and he wanted nothing more than to step in, to defend her, to cast the spell quickly finish the job in the way that his magic could, and hers was prevented from. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped away, shoulders hunched and head bowed. He wanted nothing more than to follow after her, but Astoria's hand in his couldn't be forgotten, so he kept smiling, kept joking, pretended everything was okay, even though everything hurt.

…

He looked for her that night, in the garden, in every nook or niche that they had ever met in; he even wandered around near the room she shared with the other maids, hoping she'd materialize.

He didn't find her until the next morning, catching her mere feet outside of the main dining room. He grabbed her arms and guided her around the corner. She didn't fight against him, but her expression was just dead. It was like she didn't care anymore, not about anything. She stared at her feet, as if he was just another asshole alpha that she had to serve.

"I have work to do." She said after a moment, turning away, and that's when he noticed her hair, it was up and off her neck in some sort of twisty bun thing. Seeing the bare back of her neck felt like a punch to the face.

"You took it off," He whispered, hastily reaching for her hand to pull him back to him. He didn't understand why this was happening, forget honor, he was prepared to beg, prepared to plead, to make this not be his reality. She shook his hand off, but stayed in place, finally understanding that she couldn't just slip away in silence.

"It wasn't proper. None of this was ever proper." She shook her head, crossing her arms. Her tone was cold, and she was looking at him in a way that she had never done before. Even when she loathed him she had never seen her look at him with just nothing, no compassion, no emotion, nothing.

"What does propriety have to do with anything? It's never bothered you before." He argued, tilting her chin up to look at him. He flashed a smile, hoping to charm with the memories of all the improper things they had done together. He was not amused and he really had to work on the whole "avoiding his problems with humor" thing.

"This shouldn't have happened." She deadpanned, as if she was just reading off of a script that someone else had written for her.

"But it did." He reminded her, trying to break her out of this stupor. "It did and I have feelings for you Hermione, and I know you have feelings for me too." He let his desperation slip into his tone,

laying down his pride for her. He couldn't believe that they were in this situation, that after all of this time, they were having this conversation.

"That doesn't matter, not anymore." She looked back down at her feet, turning as if to leave again. He wouldn't let her, not like this.

"What else could matter?" He demanded, pointedly ignoring her disapproving look at his increase in volume.

"Your Astoria's!" She snapped, and he felt himself go cold in the face of her finally erupting into her anger. "You are going to marry your pretty pure blood beta wife and it's going to make sense and you'll make a happy little family and all will be right in the world." She hissed, tears building in the corner of her eyes as she finished.

"Hermione," He murmured softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her shaking as she continued. "What happened to you yesterday?" She shook him off, stepping away, and when he tried to follow, in a practiced, comfortable move she slapped his hands away.

"No. Don't. Don't touch me Draco." Tears were streaming down her face now, her words resembling sobs. He reached for her again. "Draco I mean it! Don't touch me." She snarled, and it hurt to see the disgust in her eyes. She hated him, just for the position he was born into.

"Hermione, just look at me. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix this!" He pleaded refusing to believe that there was no catalyst, that she could just cast him aside for no reason. He reached for her hands, trying to pull them close to him.

"In twenty seconds, I am going to shout rape." She stated, her voice quivering even as she feigned strength. "and no one will care because they will all think that you are just taking what you are entitled to and I am just an uppity slave." It hurt to watch like this and it hurt to know that she would do it if he pushed, she would accuse him of such a terrible thing. "but Astoria… Astoria will never forgive you because she is like my sister and she will make your life miserable until you die. You have five seconds left to walk away. Five, Four, Three, Two…"

He didn't stick around to know if she ever said one.

…

Everything smelled like cherries, dark and syrupy sweet and he just couldn't get rid of it. He had taken five baths, had scrubbed every inch of his skin clean so many times that he was pretty sure that he missing multiple layers of skin. Nothing around him should smell like her, but it all did. It had been three days and he couldn't stop dwelling on it, on what could've possibly gone wrong. Every time he stopped for even a moment he could hear her counting down, readying to accuse him of doing something so terrible and heinous that he couldn't even fathom it. He barely left his room anymore, didn't bother looking for her. He knew it was over, even if he couldn't quite accept it yet. Blaise had found out. He didn't know how. The other man had simply showed up with bottle of scotch and sat down. They drank in silence, Blaise not saying a word, even when he finished the bottle and left. He let his rooms fall into disarray, refused to let anyone in.

When he had to leave, he cast a couple charms, faking competency, pretending that he wasn't still reeling from shock and stinging from the rejection. Everything reminded him of her. Every corner, every cupboard, every inch of his home reminded him of her. Everytime he picked up his wand, he saw her looking up at him with those big brown eyes. It hurt. His body ached. His skin stung.

It was surreal, just how literal a broken heart was. He didn't think, hadn't let himself think too hard about the depths of his feelings for Hermione and he still wasn't ready to face that, but his chest

hurt. His stomach was tossing, his head was pounding, and his energy was gone. He groaned, rising off of his couch with aching joints. He hadn't slept in his bed since she had been in it. He had a lesson with Severus, which he would inevitability fail because he couldn't think about anything except what he so desperately didn't want to be thinking about. He cast a quick charm, fixing his hair and scourgifying his skin. It was the cleanest he was going to get.

The hallways were bustling as always because even though his life had pivoted drastically, for everyone else, it was just a normal day. He wandered towards Severus's room, not paying too much attention. He didn't notice when he went to the wrong wing. He found himself standing in the wing that he had finally recognized her in, all of those weeks ago. It hurt, it hurt so profoundly that he didn't wish that he could go back and undo it all. Even though this sucked, those weeks had been perfect. He didn't want to undo them.

He rounded the corner, warily looking for the spot where they had spoken that day. There was someone in the hallway, staring at the tapestry on the wall. As he got closer, Draco realized that it was Hermione's friend, that stable boy, she had mentioned his name once, Harvey? There were books at his feet and piles and piles of notes.

"That thing's defunct, you know, innaccurate?" Draco called out. The stableboy jumped and gave a weak little half bow before turning back to the tapestry.

"So you say sir." He muttered rebelliously. Draco didn't have the energy to fight about the insubordination and turned away, trudging to the lesson he was already late for.

Messages and Marks

Hermione

Everything felt wrong. Her skin itched. Her body hurt, things that had given her pleasure before did nothing for her now. Nothing was right because everything was the way that it should have been. It was normal but everything felt wrong. She stared at the floor everywhere that she walked, not out of fear or submission but because she was afraid of who she might see if she looked up. She stayed in Astoria's room more often, spending more time with her charge than ever before. She hung out with Gin and Harry constantly. She was very careful to never be alone. She read constantly, finding it far easier to disappear into texts than to face her reality. She had been faking illness lately to insure that she wouldn't have to chaperone anything. Astoria hadn't said anything about it so far, but she knew it was coming.

Her charge was attending her lessons when Hermione slipped into Daphne's room.

"Hey, can I borrow a book?" She called. An affirmative sounding grumble came from the other room. Hermione took it as permission.

She had already read most of Daphne's books so she sighed and bent down, looking at the lowest shelf and helping for the best. She got lucky, towards the end was a book she had never seen before. She pulled it out happily. The title was too faded to read but she wasn't fazed she had been reading some strange things lately. She took the heavy volume back to Astoria's rooming, curling up in a chair as Astoria had assured she was welcome to do. She cracked open the book happily but froze. Right inside the front cover was a carefully written inscription.

"My lovely Minnie,

this is my favorite novel, I hope you'll enjoy it. You must tell me your thoughts when we meet again.

Your dutiful lover, Ira."

This book must have been mistakenly lumped in with Daphne's things but that wasn't the important thing here. Hermione blinked dizzily. Ira, as in Ira Greengrass? Lord Greengrass? Minnie as in Minerva? It couldn't be. It didn't make any sense.

But yet, it did. Minerva had never been connected to anyone romantically. She had always served the Greengrass household devoutly. That confrontation had felt off, McGonagle had seemed to take it far too personally and now Hermione thought she knew why. She had always hinted that Hermione reminded her of herself but this was too far. Minerva's life hadn't ended up how she wanted it to but that didn't mean Hermione was the same. It was bizarre to think of Minerva and Greengrass together but history didn't have to repeat itself. Minerva was just a hypocrite who was pushing her own experiences on to her mentee. Hermione didn't have to listen to her. She could take her chances. There was no guarantee that she and Draco would end in heartbreak, that is unless, she didn't do something. She had to fix this and she had to fix it right now.

…

Draco

He was wandering around the gardens. He knew he looked ridiculous. He was like some sort of painting, "Morose Rejected Lover" but he couldn't help it. He felt morose and rejected. He was

pathetic, the kind of guy he and Blaise would have mocked endlessly a few months ago. He had always known that the affair would come to the end eventually but he had always imagined that he would be the one to end it. When he did think about it, he figured that they would last at least until the engagement was finalized.

He didn't hear her. Not until she crashed into him did he even realize that she was there. He wrapped his arms around her reflexively but felt like someone had hit him on the head as she rambled at him, already mid-sentence by the time he understood what was going on.

"so into my head and I let her get to me and it was so stupid because she was no better. I just… I panicked and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I threatened you and I'm so sorry that I ran away and" She ranted, the words falling all over each other. She was a mess, her hair falling over her eyes as her eyes watered.

"Hey, slow down, okay? Just talk to me." He entreated. She stopped as he cupped her face. Her eyes were big and wide and they had that soft, fond look on her face. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to sleep her into his arms and celebrate but he knew better. He knew that they shouldn't. He knew that the adult thing to do was to talk this out, even it was the last thing that I wanted.

"Okay, I just. I want you to know that I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." She promised, clutching his arm. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"You're okay. We're okay. I just need to know what happened. It's been very confusing on my end Granger." He reminded her gently. He wasn't mad, not really, okay a little mad, but more so deserving of an explanation.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated dizzily.

"I got that part. I just want to know why you felt the need to do it." He insisted. She nodded agreeably.

"Minerva knows. She knows and she confronted me about it and she told me that I was a disgrace and yeah, she knows." Hermione trailed off uneasily, still looking at him with those stunned, soft puppy eyes.

"Should we be worried?" Draco asked uneasily. He didn't know exactly what would happen if this came out but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. She's get fired and kicked out, he may get disowned. It wouldn't be pretty.

"No, I don't think that she's going to say anything to anyone. It was like she thought that she was protecting me." She explained uneasily. He couldn't imagine the stress that she was under.

"I'm sorry." He told her gently.

"Yeah I got that part." She teased, grinning.

"Cute. So what? You just panicked, listened to her and couldn't come to me?" He asked, a little insulted.

"No. She had just gotten into my head and I saw you at that lunch with Tori and your hand was on her wrist…" She trailed off as her eyes watered, clearly upset by the memory. He had no idea that this was weighing on her so heavily.

"You know that I don't have any feelings for her, I didn't and don't want anything to do with her." He reminded her firmly.

"I know that. Intellectually. It's just the wine and… I just know that I'm not worthy." She said sadly, her mouth twisting into a resigned little smile. He wanted to shake her.

"You are better than them. You are just as beautiful, three times as smart, and mind-blowingly kind." He reminded her. She blushed.

"I'm not sure if I believe that." She admitted.

"Well, you should." He insisted. She shook her head but he let it drop for now. "Are we doing this again? Do you want to try again?" He asked gently.

"If you do." She answered hopefully, blushing and smiling.

"I do, but we need to make some changes." He suggested gently.

"Agreed." She nodded fervently in agreement and what looked like relief. Shit, they had to get better at this whole communicating thing.

"What would help you?" He started. Everything felt better. They had fucked up, she had fucked up, sure but they could fix it, they wanted to fix it, and they had hope. And wasn't that the most important thing?

"I can't chaperone your dates anymore. I can't sit there and watch, even when you hold my hand under the table, I still can't watch." She admitted, the words sounding like they hurt.

"Okay. I can do that. I can arrange it. I'll say that I'm not comfortable with you chaperoning." He suggested. She grinned.

"That'll work." She announced happily.

"Anything else you can think of?" He asked. She took a moment, her head tilting as she thought before twisting her mouth and shaking her head.

"Honestly, no. I just need to not freak out." She admitted, rolling her eyes at herself as if emotions were something to be ashamed of. Jesus, wasn't that supposed to be his role?

"How about this, if you need or want to freak out, you come to me. Whenever you need to." He suggested.

"How?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Three taps. Three taps to your wrist and I'll extract myself from whatever I'm doing and come to you." He suggested, grinning at his own ingenuity. It was subtle enough to get away with but clear enough to not mistake it for something.

"Okay, but there's one more thing." She reminded him slowly, smiling softly.

"Yeah?" he questioned slowly.

"We need to go to your room first." She told him, grinning as she took his hand and led him through the gardens.

…

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his tone measured as she slipped off his jacket with mediwitch focus.

"Things are going to be different this time." She promised, unbuttoning his shirt and very deliberately not touching his skin. "No one sees your shoulder do they?" She asked casually, and he still couldn't quite figure out where this was going.

"What?" He asked again, surprised when she spun him around, even more surprised when he felt the edge of a quill on his skin. She drew two connected swirls on each side and then a simple line that he'd bet connected them. He felt the tingle of magic as she whispered the sticking charm. He turned back to her quickly, studying her carefully. He expected to see some flicker of shyness after the uncharacteristic display, but there wasn't even a hint of it.

"It can't be one way." She breathed, stepping closer; he fell into her orbit, pulling her into his arms as easy as he pulled in a breath. "I want to be yours, but I also want you to be mine."

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled, nodding.

"We'll find a way around this contract. Some way for you to break it and keep your title. " She promised, and he wanted to believe her; knew he should, but he felt the inevitability ticking away just like she did, he was just better at hiding it.

Instead of answering, he pressed his mouth over hers, effectively distracting her for at least a little while.

"It's going to take us a while to fix all those seals." He whispered to her suggestively. She blushed.

"I only got rid of the one on my neck." Granger admitted, smirking.

"Really?" He felt like a little kid finding out that Christmas wasn't cancelled after all.

"Yeah, and behind my ear, I couldn't bear with washing away the others." She confessed.

"That's… that's really great to hear." He admitted, grinning giddily. She laughed at his expression as he kissed her again. The touches stayed sweet, gentle, not overtly sexual.

"Can you draw it now?" She asked eagerly, already turning. "I missed it, so much." He grabbed his quill quickly, already drawing his seal onto her neck.

"I missed you." He told her genuinely. She grinned.

"I missed you too." She assured him as he finished the final loop. His wand was in his hand in a moment, the sticking charm cast seconds later. He kissed over the seal happily. She reached for her ear, gently pulling it forward as he drew the tiny seal. The charm was placed moments later. She covered her mouth coyly to cover her smile.

"So" She started but trailed off.

"So." He repeated, grinning.

"What should we do now?" She asked, smirking up at him.

"I have a few ideas." He announced.

"Oh, you do now?" She teased.

"Yes, I do." He reminded her.

"Are you going to inform me of those plans?" She asked smirking as he ran his thumb over her

"Are you going to inform me of those plans?" She asked smirking as he ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"I'd hate to ruin the surprise." He told her teasingly.

"You know that I don't like surprises." She lied, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I know that you claim that you don't like surprises." He argued.

"I don't!" She protested, all huffy even around her smile. It was infectious.

"You've liked the last few surprises that I've given you." He teased. She blushed.

"You're not wrong." She admitted coyly. He didn't move his thumb so she just talked around it, her soft lips brushing across his thumb repeatedly.

"See?" He pushed grinny.

"But, I think I would've liked them better if I knew what I was in for." She suggested firmly.

"Really?" He asked, not quite buying it.

"No." She shook her head and laughed at herself. He grinned, moving his thumb away and cupping her face gently.

"Then, just trust me." He suggested, kissing her gently. She fell into him, sliding into his kisses and gently touches like it was a drug.

...

Hermione

She left his room with a smile on her face that night, anxiously peeking down the hallway before slipping out. They hadn't done anymore than kiss that night, taking the time to adjust to their reinstatement. It was all a little surreal. It made the past few weeks feel like a terrible nightmare, one that was happily fading back into her subconscious. There was a ribbon in her pocket, for tomorrow after her breakfast with the girls. It's purpose was a surprise and no matter what she said, she was definitely looking forward to this surprise.

...

The sun was hot and the grass was damp but at the moment, everything felt light and airy. Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy were lounging on chaises above them as Katie and she sat in the grass by their sides. They all talked passionately as they munched on fruits and cheeses, a light meal perfect for the occasion. Astoria played with the soft pink lace on her gown as she called over to her and Hermione jumped.

"Hey Mione," She trilled. Hermione turned, smiling up at her charge. "I got the strangest letter today." She told her slowly.

"Oh?" Hermione murmured, her face a perfect mask of innocence if she did say so herself.

"It was from Draco. He requested that he provide the chaperone from now on." Astoria told her slowly.

"That's strange." Hermione agreed neutrally, resisting the urge to smile.

"Not really." Pansy announced from the farthest chaise. Astoria turned slowly, distaste obvious in

her expression as she did so.

"How so?" She demanded, not liking the other girl's all knowing tone. Hermione could admit that she wasn't a fan of it either, but she was good friends with Daphne and Draco, so Hermione could deal with her.

"It means he wants to get into your knickers Tori and he knows our lovely, straightlaced, Mione would never let it happen." Pansy explained. Hermione wanted to laugh at the lunacy of it all. Her boyfriend was the last person who would call her straightlaced but none of these girls would ever no that.

"Really?" Astoria asked, blushing profusely, and looking back at the waiters, seemingly embarrassed at the suggestion of impropriety in front of the support staff.

"Yeah." Pansy assured her nodding sagely before leaning back to bask in the sun. Daphne and Tori stayed under umbrellas, protecting their porcelain complexions but Pansy had always stubbornly sported a tan out of spite. She was the only one among them who got to spend her time in the light.

Hermione knew that she should feel jealous and a part of her did but she had his ribbon in her pocket and a smile on her face and for now, it was enough.

Ribbons and Declarations

Hemione

He warned her that this charm was going to feel different and that the whole point of it would be that he wouldn't be there, that that was part of the appeal. She fidgeted with the necklace briefly, a simple satin ribbon tied about her throat. She was aware of it each time that she breathed. If it got to be too much she was instructed to take it off. With that warning he had sent her off from the cupboard, told her to go about her life as if everything was normal. Normal was becoming a distant memory. She wasn't sure she minded.

She had barely gotten down the hallway before she felt somebody grab her ass, squeezing it firmly. She jumped and spun, looking for the culprit, but the corridor was empty. She stared blankly ahead in confusion before she felt a soft mouth kiss the hollow of her throat. She gasped, the movement making the ribbon around her throat all the more apparent. God she was dumb. Draco was doing this. Somehow he was doing it.

The next thing she felt was the sharp sensation of his teeth toying with the tip of her breast. She groaned and her knees buckled. She stumbled to the wall, leaning against it blearily. She felt

She heard the footsteps pattering around the corner in just enough time to straighten. The phantom mouth didn't stop but moved, kissing to her sternum, lingering on the skin before mouthing at the skin as if trying to make a hicky. She whimpered slightly just before the messenger rounded the corner.

"Ah Hermione! Just who I was looking for" The friendly face chimed. She couldn't recall most of the messengers names on a good day, let alone when being groped by imaginary forces. He handed her a black envelope, not white. Their signal that the message was for her and not Astoria. She opened it the moment his back turned. The scrawl was clearly Draco's and her heart began a double time as she read his words.

"What you're feeling right now is what I'm thinking about doing to you. They're my fantasies that plague me all day long and now you can enjoy them too." As if on cue her clit throbbed and she felt as clear as day Draco's tongue flicking it pointedly. She glanced at the clock and cringed, knowing that she was going to be late if she didn't start moving, now. She forced her shaking legs to step forward and set off, trying desperately to ignore Draco's thoughts.

...

There was a brief respite when she was making Astoria's bed, she didn't quite know what was on Draco's schedule for today, but for the past few weeks he had had brunch with his parents at about that time which was understandably not conducive to erotic thoughts. It was when she was chaperoning Blaise and Daphne that Draco seemed to have time. It started slow, soft caresses on her shoulders, a chaste kiss to the back of her neck, as if he was building to something. She felt his fingers on her chin before she felt his mouth on hers. It was the strangest thing, to be in public, desperately trying to stay still and especially keep her mouth still while she felt his tongue caressing hers. She squirmed in her seat, not totally able to stay frozen. She bumped the table, and a heavy volume thumped on to the ground. Blaise shot her a dirty look and she blushed, color rushing to her cheeks. She motioned vaguely to the book and then the stacks behind her. Blaise rolled his eyes. As she picked up the dusty novel, her vision swam as she felt Draco's hands settle on her hips. His thumbs traced her hip bones as she stumbled, hurriedly retreating into the shelves. She could feel Blaise's disdain but it was hard to focus on it as Draco's fantasies got more vivid. His mouth was sucking and nipping at her collar bone. And she felt the phantom breeze of her

legs being exposed to the air. Draco's mouth disappeared for a brief moment before she felt his tongue between her legs, quickly parting her folds and flicking her clit. She was soaking wet and sure that she reeked of apricot at that point. She panted, leaning back against the shelf as her knees got weak. Draco's ministrations got more frantic, alternating between flicking at her clit and entering her with his tongue. She groaned softly as she felt his finger slide inside of her, first just one but then quickly followed by a second. His mouth sucked on her clit even as his fingers curled inside of her, hitting blissful, wonderful, enchanting spot. Her labored breathing made the ribbon feel tighter on her throat and she felt dizzy with the sensation of being claimed. Of being his. She whimpered, shattering and coming together and falling apart all at the same time. She slowly peeled herself off of the floor, standing on shaking legs. Blaise glared at her, bored distaste clearly in his eyes. She blushed, focusing her eyes on the floor. Oh lord.

…

She was in the kitchen when the next fantasy hit her. She felt his mouth on the back of her neck and resisted the urge to groan. She murmured out an excuse to a concerned looking Ginny and slipped out into the hallway. She hurried to a cupboard, tucking herself away before the sensations could get stronger.

She felt a firm pressure on the front of her thighs, not like hands. It felt like a bar but softer, more distributed. It was almost like it was rounded. It kind of felt like...Hermione flushed furiously as she realized exactly what it felt like. It felt like she was being bent over the arm of a chair. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt a phantom breeze on her bottom. Fuck. She had only been spanked once in her life, after getting caught in Draco's library all of those years ago. It had nEver crossed her mind since then, even though she had read that some people partook in it. She slipped into a cupboard as she felt his hand gently caress her bottom and then there was a pause as he seemed to wait, to give her an out. She didn't even reach for the ribbon. The first slap was a surprise and she jumped. It didn't hurt really, it was just a surprise. A mirror smack hit the other cheek, though this one stung slightly. She gasped and she felt his hand smack down again and that one she felt. It tingled, heat spreading out from the phantom strike. She wiggled, unsure how to cope with the strange feeling. He hit the other cheek with equal force. She jumped and the pain dispersed, stinging and tingly sweetly. She groaned and then gasped as she suddenly felt him pierce her core. He curled his fingers, brushing that spot inside of her. She found herself rocking back into his touch, even though she knew her that it was useless. Her alpha didn't need to be in the room to drive her mad with lust. The next smack was a surprise. The dam seemed to have burst, Draco raining down strikes. They stung, her bottom aching but she knew it was because he wanted it to. That thought was a heady and dizzying. The phantom feeling of his fingers didn't let up and she groaned, the dual sensations overwhelmed her. The smacks continued and she realized dizzily that she wished there was a sound. She squirmed, panting, just as she started to her, just as it began to get too much, he stopped, the intensity decreasing slowly as his fingers curled inside of her. She groaned. Her stomach clenched, her knees buckling as she came. The sensations stopped, though she wasn't sure how he knew. She realized a little sadly that the stinging feeling was gone and she missed it and wondered for a beat what that said about her. She groaned as she straightened, feeling oversensitive and done for the moment. She felt a kiss on the back of her neck again and smiled softly. The day was almost done, only an hour left before she could go to him. She couldn't wait.

…

Draco

He opened the door grinning to a very flustered and ruffled Granger. Her hair was a mess and her skin was flushed. Considering he had been thinking about eating her out for the last fifteen minutes he was surprised that she didn't look worse.

"You're going to kill me." She informed him, pushing her way in immediately. She kissed him, frantically reaching for the laces on his trousers. He smirked, lifting her skirts. She groaned as kissed the side of the ribbon on her neck. He thought idly about flicking her nipples and she gasped. His hands reached for her knickers as he continued imagining playing with her tits. It was like having an extra set of hands, he thought idly. It was a good thing that he was an excellent multitasker. He pulled aside the cotton material easily, flicking her clit. She jumped, even though he knew that the overstimulation was purely in her head. He kissed her neck again, nipping at her ear as her eager hands finally found his cock. He groaned. He had been hard all day, an unfortunate side effect of thinking about screwing his omega all day. He circled her clit with his thumb as she whimpered. He pleasantly remembered his fantasy of spanking her and she jumped, flinching away from the sensation. He paused, giving her a moment but she groaned, arching her back as she slid her hand down his cock.

"Did you like that, taking a spanking?" He asked, she groaned. He was a little upset that he didn't get to see her reaction but if he was lucky, he could talk her into doing it again for real. He felt his cock twitch and she ran her hand around his tip. He groaned, well aware that he was getting ridiculous close to coming right now. He needed to wait for her to finish first though. He curled his fingers against her g spot. She groaned, her head falling back, but she wasn't quite there. Her hand was still moving on his cock and he was getting desperate.

"Come." He ordered. She shattered, soaking his fingers as she clenched around him, her soft, silky insides deliciously warm. She panted, but continued gripping him. He groaned as she twisted her grip, just the way he liked. He came hard, his stomach clenching painfully. Everything went white for a second before she let go. She pulled her hand out, and it was covered with his cum. He groaned as she looked right at him and licked her fingers clean. He gently set down her skirts, smoothing down the fabric. He thought for a moment about spanking her again. She jumped and glared at him. He laughed, kissing her forehead and pulling the ribbon loose from her neck. She sighed, biting her lip as he tucked it into his pocket.

"Can we do that again?" She asked eagerly. He chuckled, reaching for his wand and cleaning both of them up.

"Which part?" He asked curiously. She shrugged, stepping into the room for the first time. He realized for the first time that they hadn't even made it off the door. He smirked with pride.

"All of it?" She suggested, slowly walking towards his bed room. She paused at the door, her hand on the knob as she cocked an eyebrow and waited for him.

"You tired?" He asked, as if he didn't know exactly how she must be feeling right now.

"Draco Malfoy, will you do me the great favor of laying down with me for a few minutes after making me orgasm no less than three times today?" She asked, faux formally. He laughed.

"Far be it from me to leave a lady of your stature waiting." He teased. She laughed, eagerly lying down on his bed. It gave him a ridiculous little rush, seeing her so comfortable after not expecting to have it every again. He sat down beside her, laying facing her. It all felt a little surreal as she smiled at him.

"Where did you learn that charm?" She asked inquisitively.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her warily. It wasn't a story most people wanted to hear.

"I know you have a past. I knew that going in. It would be ridiculous for me to judge you because of it now." She reminded him firmly. He was very aware of how much of a lucky bastard he was.

"I was seeing an older woman for a while and she had some more diverse tastes." He started carefully, vividly remembering the woman's claws.

"Uh huh." She nodded encouragingly.

"The ribbon doesn't have to be tied around a neck per say. " He explained slowly, watching as she put it together. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. He laughed a little, no matter what they did she still acting shy talking about it. It was kind of impressive.

"Wow. I have a hard time picturing you on the receiving end, you're just too devious." She admitted.

"I didn't always like being an alpha." He confessed gently.

"Oh?" She asked gently, her expression softening in an instance.

"When I was just a kid I loved it of course but after I presented, I think it threatened my father, made him see me as a usurper rather than an heir. I just wanted to please him so I guess you could say I got a little more docile in my early teens, tried being more submissive, everywhere." He told her, a little ashamed of how much of an idiot he was.

"Including in bed?" She asked for clarity.

"Including in bed." He agreed, feeling himself blush a little bit but her expression was still neutral and nonjudgmental.

"What made you stop?" She asked gently.

"Do you really wanna know?" He repeated, this was a far worse story.

"Yes." She assured him confidently.

"Pans. She saw um, rope marks on my wrists and called me out on my shit." He explained, his face coloring at the memory. Pansy hadn't been very gentle with breaking him out of his stupor.

"Pansy Parkinson's kink shames?" Granger asked, her surprise apparent. That was a little strange but he would let her have that one.

"No. Of course not. We had already been together at this point and we had experimented a little with switching roles but we both knew I really didn't like being submissive." He explained casually.

"What did she say?" Granger asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"That I shouldn't being my daddy issues into the bedroom." He cringed at the memory. Pansy wasn't exactly known for subtlety.

"Direct quote?" She asked, cringing with him.

"Of course." He chuckled. Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully, her eyes crinkling.

"Do you regret it?" She asked gently.

"No, actually, I think it prepared me better." He admitted. It was a fucked up time but it had definitely helped to make him less of a piece of shit.

"For what?" She asked, her expression still gently pensive.

"Being a dominant. I'm better at it than before because I have a better understanding of a submissive's perspective." He admitted, shrugging. He knew there were some fucked up doms out there who dove in without doing any research or tests, he knew he would have been one of them if he hadn't learned how to submit first.

"Huh." Hermione said to herself thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked, intrigued as to what was going on her mind.

"Nothing, it's just you're so mature." She observed, giving him an impressed once over. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I was immature?" He asked, not sure if he should be offended or not.

"No, but you continue to impress me." She declared, smiling at him fondly.

"I guess that's a compliment." He conceded.

"Of course it is. I'm very hard to impress." She reminded him seriously, a soft smile on her lips. He kissed her, unable to stop himself. She giggled and kissed him back, tangling her hands in his hair.

They stayed like that, kissing softly until they fell asleep, tangled together in his sheets.

...

When he woke up, Hermione was already awake beside of him. She was looking at him, which should have been creepy but she had that look in her eyes, the kind she got when she had to look up from a book to process everything going on. She saw that he was awake but it didn't seem to phase her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at him meaningfully.

"Draco Malfoy. I think that I'm in love with you." She declared firmly. He blinked dizzily with no idea what just happened.

"Excuse me?" He asked, genuinely confused as to what the hell was happening.

"You heard and for the love of God, don't say anything because that's not what's happening here. This is me, telling you a stupid story of that time I did a stupid thing and this time that stupid thing was falling in love with you." She blurted, her eye wide and panicked. He still wasn't quite sure what was happening here but he could go with it. He had never been in this situation before. All of his previous relationships had just been about having fun. He had never gotten to this point with someone before. He wasn't sure what the procedure was here, especially with her rules there.

"How would you like me to react?" He asked slowly. She blinked and her eyes went blank as if she hadn't planned for that question and didn't know what she was supposed to do with it now.

"Say nothing. Do nothing." She instructed firmly. He nodded slowly. There was an awkward moment of silence as the both had no idea what to say. She rolled over, turning away from him, seemingly to go back to sleep.

"Hey Granger?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She answered softly.

"I'm in love with you too."

Letters and Plans

Draco

The rapping on the window surprised them both. Hermione groaned into his pillow, her curls a small pile of madness obscuring her whole face and most of his pillow. He laughed, reaching for his wand and quickly charming the window open. The owl flew in, his feathers rumpled, looking thorough harassed. He dropped the letter in between them, making Hermione jump in surprise as the bird landed on his headboard. He stilled as he saw the seal of the plain white envelope, The Nott Family Emblem.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked curiously, still not taking her face out of the pillow.

"Theo." He told her quietly. She sprung up sitting up with impressive speed.

"What does it say?" She asked eagerly.

"Haven't opened it yet." He reminded her, holding up the envelope uneasily.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I'm not sure. It's just strange. Me, Theo, and Blaise used to be friends and now… it's just very different." He admitted, the words not feeling significant enough for the unease in his stomach.

"You've outgrown him. There's nothing wrong with that." She reminded him gently.

"I know, I just kind of feel bad for him. He's a bastard but he didn't choose to grow up in that house." Draco explained. Theo never really had a chance.

"Is Lord Nott really as bad as the rumors say?" She asked uneasily. "So much worse. The things he does…" Draco shuddered at the memories. He had once stumbled upon a room in the Nott Manor, there was torture equipment hanging from the walls and blood stains on the floor. He still had nightmares about it sometimes.

"You don't have to open it." She reminded him. He looked up at eagle owl that was still perched above him.

"I don't think our friend here will leave until I do." He pointed out. She shrugged as he broke the seal. The parchment inside was crumpled, as if it had been crunched into a ball before being salvaged and sent off after all. Draco squinted at the smeared ink, having difficulty even just making out the words in Theo's scrawl.

"Read it to me." Hermione suggested softly. Draco cleared his throat and started reading.

"'You bastard.'" He started dryly, looking up at her wondering if she really wanted to hear this. She nodded encouragingly. "'I can't believe you would actually throw me out for something so foolish. I thought we were friends. But the jokes on you I was only there to find…' He crossed out the next word, I can't make it out." He trailed off. This was feeling more and more like a fool's errand.

"Keep going." Granger prodded. He rolled his eyes but kept reading.

"'But you'll regret it, because I think I found the problem. I was only trying to protect us. Now I see that I have to do everything myself.' And that's the end." He finished uneasily. Hermione

paused.

"Do you know what he claimed to be looking for?" She asked cautiously. He shook his head. "No, haven't the faintest idea." He admitted. She pursed her mouth, thinking hard.

"It wouldn't be anything of traditional value, the Nott's are just as wealthy as you are, no need to steal." She pointed out. "So it would have to be something significant in other ways, especially if Theo thought having it would protect the both of you."

"Or Theo's just finally snapped. Did that sound like the letter of someone with all his wits about him?" He pointed out skeptically.

"True, just promise me you'll be careful." She insisted.

"I will." He assured her gently, grabbing a piece of parchment and scrawling a brief note.

Go Away.

...

Hermione

She had just run her fingers through her hair and cast a cleansing charm on her teeth when the door to Astoria's flew open before she could even knock. Daphne was frazzled.

"Good you're here, she's in a mood." She announced breezily, crossing their shared sitting room to disappear back into her bedroom with Pansy. Hermione straightened her shoulders, uneasily heading to Astoria's open door. Astoria had closed the canopy over her bed, but Hermione could see through the silky fabric. Astoria was sitting ramrod straight.

"Tori?" She called uneasily, heading to the dresser out the products she'd need.

"Do you love me Mione?" The younger girl asked, a tint of desperation in her voice. Hermione wondered, as she did at least once a day lately, if she had been found out.

"Of course I do Tori." She assured the younger girl, moving to grab a dress from her closet.

"I mean, really love me, not because you serve me, or because we grew up together or because of something I did as a toddler." Astoria pushed, still not having moved from bed.

"What's brought this on?" Hermione asked lightly, not liking the direction of this conversation one bit.

"Do you say that you love me out of debt or obligation?" Astoria demanded.

"Of course not! Obviously I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for me but" Hermione tried to explain but Astoria quickly cut her off.

"My family! My family bought you, like we buy a horse." She scoffed harshly. Hermione flinched.

"Your family has ever been anything but wonderful towards me." She defended quickly. She was lucky and she knew it. "Except when they chain you up and make you sleep in a freezing room with twenty other girls." Astoria pointed out, waving to Hermione's wrist pointedly.

"Astoria! What are you trying to say?" Hermione demand.

"I don't know! I don't know anything!" Astoria broke, crumpling. Hermione pushed aside the canopy quickly, taking the younger in her arms gently.

"Astoria, I love you because you're my family, like my sister, and that's all that has ever mattered to me." She murmured to her, kissing the top of her hair gently. Astoria sobbed lowly.

"What if no one actually loves me for me?" She whispered into Hermione's shoulder.

"I love you. I love the sweet, kind hearted person that you are." Hermione insisted, tearing up herself.

"But would you say that if you were free?" Astoria asked wisely.

"Absolutely." Hermione told her with certainty that she didn't feel.

…

It had been hours before Astoria had finally calmed down and agreed to get dressed. She had been late for her lessons and as a result the tutor was holding her until evening to make up for lost time. Hermione was resolving an issue with the tailor, who had wanted to get started on Astoria's wedding dress early so it would be ready by the time the contract was signed instead of waiting until, you know, the wedding, when Ginny came flying into the room. "You'll have to excuse me sir, my apologies." Hermione cut off the man quickly, following her friend as she went whirling out of the room.

"What?" She hissed.

"Harry's missing." The redhead gasped.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Three towns over with my father." Ginny explained frantically.

"Shit. Any word on where he may have went?" She demanded.

"Knockturn is open." Ginny answered slowly.

"Why would he go…Right. Why did we choose to be friends with that self-sacrificing moron again?" She sighed.

"Beats me. I'll cover for you, just go before he gets himself in more trouble." Ginny urged. Hermione nodded, already running to her rooms to change.

…

Knockturn wasn't Harry's bar of choice when they were home, but it was sleazy, the kind of place where no noble or self-respecting person would go. Harry had spent days on end in drinking in these places after he presented. He was a fool for it then and he was still a fool for it now.

Hermione let the hood of her cloak fall back, taking in the grimy building, whose windows showed only darkness despite the afternoon sun. This was the kind of place you came if you wanted to disappear, problem was Harry was not getting away with it that easily. She straightened her shoulders, pushing open the door and desperately trying to ignore the cloud of smoke that hit her in the face. A few eyes flicked towards her but she ignored them. There was only one reason for a woman to enter a place like this and she just had to hope that no one was looking for that or else she'd really be in trouble.

Hands trailed over her, reaching for her in the darkness. They slid along her hips, over her arse, across her breasts, she pretended not to notice though it made her skin crawl. No hands ever tightened, became more aggressive and bruising. She had never felt more grateful for the pins digging into her scalp. His inked mark wasn't enough to keep them away entirely but it was enough to make them cautious. She pressed forward, weaving her way through the crowd of alphas until she found the telltale mop of black hair. She slid up beside him, ignoring the curious looks from the barmaid and the alpha beside her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She snapped brusquely.

Harry's whole body jerked into attention, his eyes going wide in disbelief.

"Mione?" He asked cautiously. Which wasn't a good sign.

"Had so much you're seeing things already?" She asked, casually finishing his drink for him. Harry gaped, too slow in reaching for the glass to stop her. "Whatever you're dealing with, this is not helping." She told him firmly, gesturing around at the shitty bar.

"What if I'm not who you think I am? Who I think I am?" Harry trailed off, staring at the bar top as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Hey! Look at me, alright, and get this through your thick skull. You are Harry, just Harry, and you are my best friend and the best guy that I have ever met and nothing will ever change that." She reminded him firmly, idly wondering what had set him off this time.

"What if I'm not though? Not just Harry." He asked desperately.

"Harry, you're drunk and you need to go home." She reminded him tossing some more coins onto the counter, grateful that she hadn't spent her birthday money yet. She put his arm around her, walking him out of the bar clumsily. He grumbled something incoherent in her ear but she ignored him, simply hoping that he wouldn't look back at her neck.

…

Draco

Hermione stumbled back onto the grounds, dragging a positively smashed stable boy beside her. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, glancing along the main road. "Are you trying to get fired?"

"Mione, why is he yelling at us?" Harry asked, and then belched.

"Do you want to reprimand me or help me?" Hermione demanded testily. He rolled his eyes and cast the levitating charm. The stable boy groaned as he tilted back until he was floating beside them.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Draco demanded as they started slowly walking back towards the manor.

"What does it look like?" Granger snapped, he raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you, it's just been a long day."

"Is he going to remember any of this?" He asked warily. She shook her head.

"No, he's famous for blacking out." She admitted.

"Jesus, why?" Draco asked, appraising the floating man with more respect. You had to really fuck up to be famous for not remembering the night, or in this case, afternoon before.

"He only has shitty coping mechanisms? I don't know." Hermione shrugged, wiping sweat off of her brow. "He spent the whole time talking about how he doesn't know who he is."

"Where was he?" Draco asked curiously, he didn't even realized that pubs were open this early and that late.

"Knockturn." She shrugged. He stopped immediately. She turned back and sighed at his expression

"You went to Knockturn by yourself." He gaped at her, wondering how she could possibly be that reckless.

"Yes, but I took precautions." She told him confidently as if that made it better.

"What precautions could you possibly think would be sufficient to go to Knockturn by yourself?" He demanded, she gestured to her hair lazily and he blinked dumbly as he realized what she meant. "You went to Knockturn with only an improvised mark to protect you!" He accused, stunned.

"Yes, alright, but I can defend myself." She declared proudly.

"How?" He snapped. She couldn't perform most defensive or battle based spells. "I bite." She announced as if that was a valid argument.

"Goddamn it Granger, just promise me you won't do that again?" He asked, because if they kept talking about it he was going to explode. "What did you want me to do? Leave him there?" She snapped, gesturing at her prone friend. He groaned, not quite believing that they were even having this argument.

"No! Just let me or Blaise or even fucking Weasel get him." He hissed.

"You weren't around." She shrugged as if that made it even a little bit okay.

"Do you understand how much danger you were in?" He demanded. Fucked up things happen to women in Knockturn, let alone unclaimed, enslaved, omegas on their own. "Yes, I do, because I'm in that danger every goddamn day, whether you're around or not, so I'd appreciate if you'd drop it." She told him forcefully.

"Just promise me you won't put yourself at risk again." He pushed, unable to help it.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I love you and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He confessed, gently lifting her chin. Her eyes went wide and the corner of her mouth tilted into the tiniest smile before she stepped back, out of his reach.

"You're a sap." She pointed out coolly. He laughed.

"I mean every word." He insisted. She stilled.

"Okay, I… I'll be more careful." She assured him.

"Good." He smiled, taking her hand as they walked back towards the manor, the snoring stable

boy floating behind them.

...

They stopped at the entrance to the servant quarters. He went to kiss her but recoiled quickly.

"You smell awful." He told her seriously.

"Thanks." She answered in a deadpan voice.

"I mean it, like apples and vomit." He clarified, his nose wrinkling at the memory.

"I get it. I'll take a bath." She rolled her eyes, even as she blushed.

"I can draw you one." He suggested, suggestively looking her over.

"Oh no, we both know that if I went with you we'd end up doing far more than bathing." She teased.

"And would that be a bad thing?" He asked, laughing.

"I have to get Astoria in an hour." She pointed out. Damn that Astoria, always getting in the way.

"Fine, but will you come by after?" He asked hopefully.

"If you help me get him inside." She cocked an eyebrow as if he wasn't already going to.

"Deal." He agreed. She grinned.

It took a little maneuvering to get the drunk inside and a little more creativity to get him into bed but they managed.

"Hey Granger?" He whispered as they slipped back out to the garden.

"Yes?" She called back in the same tone.

"What's his name?" He asked warily, gesturing behind. She froze in place as he closed the door behind him.

"You don't know his name." She realized.

"No... Harvey?" He guessed.

"Harry." She corrected, looking at him like he had two heads.

"I was close." He pointed out.

"You're an idiot." She told him fondly. He laughed.

"I'm hurt." He protested.

"You'll get over it." She assured him, mirth in her eyes.

"So, later?" He confirmed.

"Later." She agreed eagerly.

He started to walk away, heading for the pond to read for a little while when she cleared her

throat. He looked over his shoulder at her, where she was shifting back and forth wringing her hands. He waited a beat, sensing that she had something to say.

"Hey Draco?" She started softly.

"Yeah?" He answered, trying to make his voice sound encouraging.

"What would you say if I said that I was ready?" She asked nervously.

"Ready?" He repeated, unsure what she meant. She blushed violently.

"To... you know." She said meaningfully.

"Oh! Ready, um, I'd ask if you were sure." He started hesitantly.

"And if I said that I was?" She continued.

"Okay, then I'd remind you that you didn't have to and you could always change your mind." He suggested.

"If I didn't want to... change my mind that is." She admitted.

"Then, I'd tell you to just relax and ask you to come to my room tonight." He concluded. She nodded thoughtfully and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Draco, I'm saying all of that." She confessed.

"I guessed." He answered grinning as he pulled her close and kissed her firmly. They had barely started when she pulled away.

"I thought I smelled?" She reminded him.

"I can handle it for the moment." He assured her, laughing.

"I'm gonna wash up." She reminded him.

"Good." He agreed. "Just, just don't stress okay, this is supposed to be fun." He reminded her firmly.

"I know, and... I trust you." She assured him before stepping out of his embrace and walking back to the manor. He stayed frozen there after she went inside, hardly able to believe his luck. It was going to be one hell of a night if he had anything to say about it.

Hermione

She was still a little dazed as she went to retrieve Astoria. Her skin was pink from scrubbing and she knew for a fact the only thing she smelled like now was the harsh soap reserved for the slaves. It was hard to think about anything other than their plans for that night but if she let herself think about it she was either going to panic or work herself up so badly she'd end up jumping him immediately. Neither of those were strictly desirable for the moment.

She arrived just as Astoria was leaving. The blonde was holding a book, clearly deep in thought.

"How was your lesson?" Hermione asked jovially.

"Interesting." Astoria answered slowly, pausing when Hermione waited for her to elaborate.

"Did you know that scholars think that Alpha's evolved first?" Astoria asked suddenly.

"Oh?" she did, but it wouldn't kill her to let Astoria have this one.

"Yeah, they developed superior eyesight, strength, etc, but there was so much fighting that it was harder to survive even though Alphas were better at fighting the world when they weren't fighting each other." She continued, almost frantic as she explained.

"Okay." Hermione nodded, encouraging her to get to her point.

"So, Omegas evolved for balance, they started as the weaker betas but slowly evolved to be more welcoming, less of threat, until they were able to pacify the Alphas, keep them calm." She had never realized how true that was but she could see it with her own eyes. She and Draco calmed each other, they brought balance.

"Makes sense." She agreed quickly, realizing that she may have taken too long. Astoria didn't comment.

"There used to be laws about it. Alphas could only marry omegas, omegas could only marry alphas, and betas had to choose from amongst the rest." Astoria told her.

"Huh." That, she hadn't known. Minerva had rarely made her read upon ABO law; she knew it would only stress her out.

"Do you think it would have been better that way?" Astoria asked suddenly.

"I don't..." Hermione stammered, not sure what the younger girl wanted to hear.

"If Draco had been a beta, or... I had been an omega." She explained, a little panic leaching into her voice.

"People are far more than their presentation Tori, a good marriage is about who you are, not what you are." Hermione pointed out, though they both knew that compatible presentations helped.

"Do you like being an omega?" Astoria asked, studying her carefully. She shrugged.

"I... It's just who I am. Not really any different from my hair." She admitted.

"You didn't use to think that." Astoria pointed out. Hermione paused.

"No, I guess I didn't. I've just accepted it recently, I guess." She explained. There were positives and negative to being O, she could see that now, It didn't bother her like it used to. It didn't make her feel any lesser.

"I'm really, genuinely happy for you Mione." Astoria confessed, her eyes watering.

"Thank you, it's really nothing." Hermione assured the other girl, a little unsure.

"Of course, c'mon, let's go, I think I want to turn in early. I didn't sleep well last night." Astoria admitted, taking the other girl's arm and heading towards her rooms. Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline as she remembered her plans for the night. She could do this; she wanted to do this. She wanted to be with him and nothing was going to stop her.

Two Days and One Night

Hermione

Hermione nervously slipped away, leaving Astoria in her room as she went to the lavatory. Her hands shook as she stared at her reflection. The waxy glass mirror stared back at her with a face she didn't recognize. She was lost; nothing on her face had changed, the same simple features. But her eyes. The look in them just wasn't the same. She wasn't the same. She couldn't tell if it was for better or worse. Her skin had lost a tightness that she hadn't know was there until it was gone and her mouth didn't have the usual turned down edge to it all the time, instead it ticked up, she found herself smiling at nothing in her reflection. She didn't use to do that. She forced her mouth back into a serious line and straightened her back, pushing her shoulders down and back. She still looked different. She flicked some water on the surface spitefully and hurriedly left the lavatory. She was going insane. Oh well.

Draco

Draco wasn't sure what to do. The past few nights had been… well, amazing, and the thought of what they were going to do that night, well, he hadn't been this nervous since before he had lost his virginity. He knew logically that this wasn't the end all be all, that they had already been more intimate than most partners were their entire lives, but he was still nervous. This meant something to Granger, and he hadn't been with someone who it would meaning something to in years, if ever. He was always the casual fuck, the no fuss good time, and this was different from all of that, it always had been but now it just felt all the more real. He kept finding himself touching his shoulder. No one had ever cared enough to mark him or even want to mark him. He wouldn't admit how good that made him feel.

He walked uneasily by his father's office. The man had been tucked away in his office for the past few days, not even coming out for meals. He had been tempted to ask his mother where he was sleeping but he was a little scared of the answer. Whatever was going on, tensions seemed to be rising throughout the manor. Messengers were running faster, servants were whispering more, his attendant wouldn't meet his eye (though that wasn't quite new).

He just couldn't shake the sensation that everything was coming to a head, no matter how unready he felt.

Hermione

Harry appeared as a frazzled mess as she turned a corner. She sighed; it seemed that Astoria would have to wait a little while longer.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He hissed angrily, pulling her out of the flow of traffic.

"Sorry.. I was working?" She reminded him, unaware of why he would be this angry with her. She did just save his ass, after all.

"Are you having an affair with Draco Malfoy?" He demanded furiously.

"Jesus, shout that a little louder why don't you." She hissed, dragging him into a little used sitting room. He gaped at her.

"When Ron told me what he suspected, I thought he was nuts, I defended you Mione" Harry

started angrily.

"Why do you think that is going on?" She tried diplomatically. Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Despite the fact that you haven't denied it? I remember parts of last night, including the fact that Draco Malfoy showed up to help you bring me inside as if that was normal!" He snapped furiously. Damn it, that would be the last time that she overestimated his drinking. Usually she was underestimating it.

"Okay, point taken." She conceded breezily; maybe if she pretended it wasn't a big deal he'd drop it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded, proving that little hypothesis wrong immediately.

"Because you would have reacted like this!" She snapped back, sitting on the back of the dusty loveseat because if she was going to be interrogated she damn sure was going to be comfortable for the process.

"You shouldn't keep things from your friends." Harry insisted. She rolled her eyes at that hypocrisy.

"Why are you getting smashed at Knockturn?" She fired back. He stiffened and looked away defensively.

"That's different." He explained lazily.

"Sure." She scoffed.

"It's shitty that you're doing this to Ron." He pointed out; she gaped at him in shock.

"To Ron? What does Ron have to do with any of this?" She sputtered. She wasn't doing anything to Ron.

"He's in love with you Mione." Harry insisted earnestly.

"No, he's not. Not even close." She snapped.

"He's been in love with you for years." The alpha pushed. "Ron just wanted what he couldn't have. He never loved me." Hermione told him firmly. She and Ron kissed once; they were friends but they were never meant to be more than that.

"You don't really believe that." Harry shook his head stubbornly, refusing to pivot his world view for something so ridiculous as facts.

"I get to make my own choices Harry." She reminded him, straightening her spine stubbornly.

"Of course you do. It's just..." he started.

"Just nothing. I've chosen Draco for however long it lasts, whether that's a day for a week or a year I don't care. " she cut him off firmly, not willing to put up with this bullshit anymore.

"You're really serious about this" Harry realized, looking at her with fresh eyes. He was right to. She was different; she wasn't willing to back down from this and she wasn't willing to drop it either. She had a right to be happy.

"I am." She confirmed.

"I am." She confirmed.

"Is he?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"Absolutely." Hermione confirmed stubbornly. She had no doubt. Not anymore.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked sadly, looking at her like she was some tragic heroine in a romance novel. She hated it.

"For now, just appreciate what we have." She answered solemnly, shrugging.

"You have days." Harry told her, eyes wide in surprise.

"What?" Hermione asked, the air suddenly rested on her skin like weights.

"You haven't heard?" Harry gasped, staring at her like she had three heads.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"The discussions are almost done. The contract's getting signed in two days." Harry told her gently. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Then I guess we have two days." She shrugged as if it didn't hurt, as if it wasn't terrifying, but it did and it was. But it wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't let it.

"Are you going to be okay Mione?" Harry murmured, "After?" He checked.

"No" she laughed even though it was the last thing she felt like doing.

"You expect me to be around to pick up the pieces?" Harry asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No." She told him honestly.

"Well too bad because you won't be able to get rid of me." Harry insisted. She smiled but hurried to change the subject.

"Speaking of...you wanna tell me why you felt the need to get smashed last night?" Hermione suggested.

"No, not particularly. "Harry admitted, chuckling.

"How about this, in two days you tell me." She instructed.

"Works for me" Harry agreed laughing, and then paused. She could feel his mood change. "Does Ginny know?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not who he is. She knows I'm seeing someone." Hermione conceded.

"You two should stop keeping so many secrets." Harry reprimanded her.

"Okay Mr. Open Book." Hermione mocked him.

"That's…" He started to protest, then deflated, "you're right" he conceded, but quickly added, "But so am I."

...

"Hey Tori!" Hermione called warmly, nudging open the door. The blonde was sitting at her

dresser, staring pensively in the mirror. Hermione pretended that she didn't see the parallels. Astoria closed her eyes and rolled her neck before fluffing her hair gently.

"Hey Mione," She answered pleasantly, adjusting the silk pink robe that sat lazily on the edge of her shoulders.

"I heard a rumor about your contract today, word is there's only two days left to wait." Hermione forced herself to sound cheery, forced herself to pretend that this wasn't killing her.

"I know, mother told me." Astoria answered with a soft smile.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Hermione asked gently, moving to plait the young girl's hair.

"Well, Pansy's been giving me lots of advice on how to keep Draco's attention, at least until after the wedding." Astoria shrugged. Hermione pretended to not notice the lack of a real answer.

"That's good." Hermione suggested. Astoria shrugged again.

"I still don't like her, but she knows what she's talking about." The younger girl shrugged as if that made up for it.

"I expect she does yeah." Hermione agreed, focusing intensely to keep up her poker face. She wondered briefly if Draco would ever forgive Pansy for trading insider secrets. She felt bad for the girl, she and Draco had been good friends it's just that this whole courtship felt more like a battle, and no one was sure what side to be on.

"Don't worry, I know that it was unreasonable of my mother to expect you to teach me about seduction, I mean, it's not like you'd know anything." Astoria shrugged and Hermione had the distinct sensation that she was being questioned again.

"Yup." She answer passively.

"Well, you did snog Ron." Astoria pointed out thoughtfully.

"Astoria!" Hermione cringed, why did people insist on bringing that up? It was one time!

"And Krum." The younger girl continued, unfettered.

"Pansy still has me beat by quite a lot." That, at least, wasn't a lie.

"True," Astoria shrugged, seemingly content to let it go for now, "Well, anyways, you should take the day tomorrow, I'm just going to spend it in here talking to Pansy about 'strategies.'" Astoria said the word as if it tasted like soap.

"Only if you're sure…" Hermione trailed off. She wanted nothing more to spend the day with Draco but she couldn't seem too eager. She was trying to do her job well after all.

"Absolutely." Astoria assured her, smiling. "And since I'm just spending the day inside anyways there's no real reason why I have to do more than wash my face tonight so feel free to beg off early."

"Really?" Hermione asked uncertainly, her eyebrows flying to the top of her head. Astoria loved being pampered and more than occasionally, would debrief Hermione on every aspect of her day during their evening process.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She said, stretching lazily and walking towards her bed. "You're

excused." She called over her shoulder, and Hermione jumped at the tiniest shard of ice in her tone.

"Thank you," She curtsied demurely, moving for the door when Astoria's voice called her back.

"I'm almost married you know? You should really start addressing me properly, it's what Narcissa would expect." She explain and no, Hermione hadn't imagined that tone.

"Of course, Thank you Mistress." Hermione murmured uncomfortably, the word feeling strange in her mouth. Astoria nodded and Hermione slipped out the door, determine to shake the strange feeling settling in her chest away. She was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Actually, it was going to be more than okay because in just a few minutes she would get to see Draco and that didn't make her nervous at all. Nope, not even a little bit.

Draco

She was shaking like a leaf when he opened the door. He couldn't help the laugh that immediately burst from him. She pouted, pushing into the room, looking quite a bit like a disgruntled kitten.

"Don't laugh at me!" She huffed in protest. He forced himself to adopt a serious expression but she had her arms crossed and her chin lifted and the return of his prideful, feisty little lioness made him smile.

"Sorry, sorry," He apologized, pulling her into his arms, "but you looked like you were coming face to face with an executioner."

"Okay, so I'm a little nervous." She admitted uneasily.

"This was your idea, remember." He prodded gently.

"Of course." She nodded, straightening to her full (read: measly) height.

"You can always back out, I'd never hold it against you." He reminded her firmly.

"I know that." She assured him.

"We don't have to do this." He stressed, cupping her face in hand and running his thumb along her bottom lift.

"I know." She agreed easily.

"We don't have to do anything." He clarified.

"Did you know about the contract?" She demanded suddenly; he literally was taken back.

"What?" He asked, totally in the dark.

"Negotiations are almost done, two days, max." She rattled off calmly, as if the facts had no significance.

"No one told me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck unhappily.

"I just heard today." She sighed, tension dropping from her shoulders as she released the shared weight between them.

"Is that why…" He trailed off meaningfully. He wasn't sure how he felt about her deciding this with that dangling over her head.

"No, I found out after." She assured him, gently with a little smile.

"We still don't have to do anything. Don't do something just because of some stupid contract." He shook his head in disgust at the idea. The contract that would destroy everything that got him out of bed in the morning.

"I'm not. I want to do this. Nothing's changed for me." She promised with a smile.

"Me either." He agreed. It felt like a curtain had been pushed back, like with that out of the way they could see each other again.

"I'm just… nervous." Granger admitted, biting her lip. He gently pulled it away. He heard her breath catch headily.

"Me too." He confessed, realizing with a strange rush that he had never told anyone that before.

"Really?" Hermione asked, appraising him carefully as if looking for a lie.

"Yeah, I don't want to fuck this up for you." He explained bluntly. She laughed.

"I don't think you could." She told him. He smiled and then smirked as he came up with a plan.

"Let's take a walk." He suggest eagerly.

"Where?" She asked, her mouth pursing into a displeased pout.

"You'll see." He grinned encouragingly and lead the way out the door.

…

"Aren't these just the winter rooms?" Hermione asked uneasily as he lead her down the hallway of the upper half of his wing.

"Yup, we move downstairs to limit the heat but the upstairs rooms are better defended so we spend the rest of the year here." He explained quickly.

"Okay…" She trailed off, clearly unsure. He smiled.

He led her into his room, directly above where they had spent most of their time. The servants had just finished preparing his rooms for his inevitable September transition but for now, no one would come looking for them here.

"I still don't understand why we're here instead of in your normal rooms." She prodded gently as he lead her inside, ignoring the sitting room and bed in favor of the French doors at the other end of the room.

"I wanted to show you something." He shrugged, playing off his nervous excitement.

"What?" She asked, clearly a little uncertain, but trusting and that was good enough for him.

"This." He answered calmly, pushing open the door to reveal the balcony in front of them.

…

Hermione

She gasped. With all of Draco's dramatics, or perhaps, in spite of them, the scene before them was simply awe inspiring. The garden was stretched out below them, the ornate hedges and beautiful flowers a sprawling field but perhaps more beautiful was the lights, fireflies danced among the bushes, charmed fountains glowed; simply put, it was extraordinary.

"It wonderful." She gasped.

"I tend to think so." He admitted. She found herself being drawn towards the railing, looking out at the twinkling beauty with soft wonder. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. It felt like the most natural thing in the word to lean back into him. He kissed the back of her neck gently, right over his seal. She smiled.

"I don't want to go under tonight." She told him firmly. Oh no, she wanted to be fully present and aware for this.

"Okay." He agreed easily, kissing her earlobe gently. His warm breath on her neck was nice and his hands moved to her hips.

"I trust you." She told him honestly, meaning the words more than he could know.

"Thank you." He murmured, his tone humble and earnest. Something told her that he did know, he knew quite well. "You're beautiful." He told her and something told her that it wasn't a line. She felt alight, like a spark, just waiting to be touched and explode into flame. His lips trailed down the back of her neck, leaving warm trails of tingling pleasure in his wake. She breathed in shallow little pants, arching into him.

"Don't close your eyes." He ordered, gripping her hips firmly, she moaned, low in the back of her throat as his words registered. It was so hard to keep her eyes open and not just give into it, to the heat of his body pressed against her, to the a way his thumb traced her hip bone, over and over again, sending rippling shock waves to her center. Her veins pumped pure pleasure through her system. God, she wanted him.

He carefully, oh so carefully, and slowly enough that she could say no, put her hands against the chilled wooden railing. There was a light and soft voices in the garden below her, and her heart beat frantically with the knowledge that they could be discovered at any moment.

"What would you do if someone found you like this?" Draco murmured against her neck, slowly running his hands along her ribs, skimming the underside of her breasts. "So hungry for my touch, Would you be embarrassed?"

"No." She answered immediately, her instincts screaming at her to assure her alpha, to tell him that he could conduct her body like a symphony orchestra and she'd tell the world.

"Mmmm… Good girl." He praised, lips brushing her ear. His hands slowly moved to the ties on her corset, he toyed with the ribbons for a moment, asking silently. She nodded, and she felt her hands shake as he started to unwind the laces, it loosened slowly, the pressure easing on her lungs felt almost as good as his hands trailing in between her breasts. He traced the sensitive skin just underneath before slowly exploring her curves, the sensation sending the best kind of goosebumps spreading across her skin. She leaned further into him, her back arching and her neck tilted to rest on his shoulder. He pressed soft kisses on her neck, sucking love marks along the tendon. Tracing gently with his thumbs, he finally made it to the center of each mound of flesh, the first little shocks of pleasure careened together, colliding in the center of her back. She moaned, her breath coming heavier as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. It felt like the best kind of little shocks were traveling directly to her center, and she felt herself get so much wetter. Fuck, that felt amazing.

"Yes," She hissed, surprised as he mixed it up, sharply pinching the sensitive buds. She looked down at the hands playing with her body, working it like a guitar player plucking at strings. For a brief moment, she felt a flicker of insecurity, noticing her stomach, which looked a little hollow, evidence of too many skipped meals, her smallish breasts, and her imperfect skin, dotted with the occasional freckle and bruise and scar. Her hands twitched on the railing and a part of her desperately wanted to cover up. He seemed to notice her slipping out of the moment, because he paused his ministrations for a beat before trailing down her ribs. She tensed in a different way, because he stopped just beneath her ribs, tracing patterns there, that was unexpectedly nice. God, Draco was good at this.

"You're so beautiful, perfect for me." The flattery was hard to believe but he seemed genuinely sincere. "I mean it." He repeated, even if he couldn't see her face, he always seemed able to read her mind. "Everything about you makes me want you; I can't keep my hands off of you." He pressed forward, grinding his hardening member into her backside, seemingly for emphasis. She pushed back against him, rocking into him as he doled out kisses to the sweet spot beneath her ear. He nipped and sucked, leaving marks with his mouth where'd he'd usually use his quill. She decided she definitely liked this just as much, if not more.

She whimpered as his hands slid down and pushed down to play with the top of her skirt, the gesture a silent question.

"I'm ready." She breathed nervously, her stomach alight with butterflies.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully, his mouth brushing her ear. She shivered in pleasure.

"Yes." She assured him. He nodded against her shoulder and stepped back into the room. He took her hand as he did and pulled her back inside. She followed easily as he caught her up in his arms. He kissed her, and it was filthy as his tongue mapped out every inch of her mouth. She moaned, low back in her throat as his ministrations on her nipples refused to let up. She was practically dripping at this point and she was pretty sure that her knickers were absolutely ruined.

"Good girl." He murmured, she whimpered, practically collapsing into him. She reached for his shirt, hurriedly undoing the buttons. She ran her hands along his chest, exploring his body even as he took hers apart. He shucked it off, rolling it off his shoulders and then immediately went back to the top of her skirt, pushing it down quickly. She stepped out of it easily. He grinned, taking in her black lace knickers, stocking and garters. She blushed.

"You prepared." He guessed, smirking.

"Maybe I was hopeful or maybe I just wear things like this all of the time." She evaded, a blush heating her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly remembering she was mostly nude and she should probably have some sense of propriety.

"You forget that I stole your knickers for a week." He teased, gently pulling her arms back to her sides.

"Those were my good knickers." She admitted, the heat spreading down her chest, which he could see, very clearly. She squirmed but he just ran his hands along her back soothingly.

"Perfect, we finally found something nice that I can buy you." He grinned and this was not the time for this argument but she also definitely could not concede.

"You will not be buying me knickers." She asserted.

"We can discuss this later." He reminded her, laughing a little.

"True." Hermione agreed eagerly. He deliberately traced the M on her neck and all traces of humor disappeared. She could feel O Space licking at her again and she felt herself clench, desperately wanting to clench on something. She whimpered.

"Let's take care of you then." He suggested, smirking as he started kissing down her neck. His hands returned to her breast, cupping the mounds of flesh before rolling her already hypersensitive peaks.

"Please" She begged, tears coming to her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently and then nipped her ear as if he didn't already know what she needed.

"Touch me." She asked desperately. "Please." She begged again.

"I am touching you." He pointed out, pinching her poor abused buds for emphasis. She moaned again and her knees buckled. He caught her easily, leading her to the bed. He laid her down first, oh so gently and carefully. Every nerve in her body hummed, just waiting to alight. "But maybe that's not where you want me to touch. Hmmm?" He teased. He crawled over her, lithe muscles held taut as he held himself above her. She was panting with desperation.

"Please." She begged, trying to agree but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to form any other words.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked, his voice dark. "Maybe here?" He suggested, kissing between her breasts.

"No." She gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly. "Not there." She squeaked.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked again, his eyes lit up as he smirked deviously.

"You know." She hissed angrily. He just smirked some more and gave her a pointed look. "Down there."

"Here?" He asked, smirking as he peppered her inner thighs with soft, moist kisses. She sighed, settling in and then nothing because he wasn't fucking moving, he was just staying at her thighs, utterly refusing to go anywhere near where she wanted him.

"Please." She whimpered again as the pressure increased almost so much that it hurt. She just needed some relief goddamn it and if he wasn't going to do it… She reached her hand down, and she just barely brushed the spot that was guaranteed to make her see stars when his hands flew out, pinning her wrists down. He sat up, kneeling in between her legs now and smirked at her, his eyes dark.

"I'll use a sticking charm if I have to, but you'll keep your hands there." He instructed, very very deliberately not making it an order. She knew she could get out of it. She knew that she could just say her word and it would all stop… but she didn't want to. God she wanted to do what he asked but it was also more than that, she wanted to please him. She wanted to submit, not her omega side, not her nature, not her hormones. She, Hermione Granger, wanted to submit to him. Fuck, that was something that she had to examine just not, not right now.

"Okay." She conceded softly. He grinned like a shark.

"Now, where do you want me to touch you? I want you to say it." He insisted. She felt herself

blush violently. It was ridiculous. She was splayed out naked in front of him, he was looking at every nook and cranny on her body, totally exposed, but she couldn't say one little word.

"My clit. I want you touch my clit." She finally admitted. Her smirked and parted her legs farther. She moaned and his breath ghosted over her. He still wasn't touching her.

"Just your clit?" He asked, flicking his tongue over the swollen bud. She gasped, her head falling back with a thump. She couldn't… she couldn't. "Or the rest of your lovely pussy too." She groaned as he leaned back and ran his finger over her lower lips pointedly.

"Please." She repeated, utterly incoherent, her eyes were starting to water as she squirmed.

"Good girl." He praised, leaning down to eat her out with glee. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked firmly before nipping the tiny nerve. Shock waves radiated up her body. She gasped but he had already let up, tracing pointed circles around her entrance with his tongue. She squirmed, pleas flowing out of her mouth without her permission now. She needed it, desperately.

His right hand cupped her butt, lifting up her hips so he could reach easier. He circled her clit slowly with his finger at the same moment he plunged his tongue inside of her. She moaned, loudly with zero control of it. He pulled back gently, peppering kisses along her folds again. She felt like screaming as he forced her to pull away from that edge. Suddenly, just when her breathing settled down, he went back to her clit, tracing patterns over her poor little bud. Fuck if she didn't know what that pattern was, the possessive asshole. She knew what his seal felt like on every part of her body. Except he wasn't that much of an asshole because god that felt good. As if that wasn't enough, he started tracing around her entrance with his finger. Her hips bucked up uncontrollably but he still avoided entering her, the tease. She moaned, she whined, she pleaded, but all she got was the tiniest hint of sensation. She was about to lose it, start shouting at him to hurry it up all ready when he suddenly pierced her, sliding in up to the knuckle. All of the air rushed out of her lungs in a woosh. He curled his finger, hitting spots inside of her that made sparks explode behind her eyes. She moaned, squirming. He slid a second finger inside of her suddenly and her back arched. She squirmed some more as he scissored his fingers, stretching her gently. Fuck. She moaned as he pressed upwards again, pulsing into the spot, that perfect, heavenly spot that she could never quite reach just right. All she needed was his long, nimble fingers after all. He alternated that way, stretching her or pulsing into her. She was soaking wet, his hand was making obscene noises and then he started sucking on her clit, she could feel herself dripping onto her thighs. Fuck.

She could feel herself peaking, racing towards that perfect edge and just as she was about to go hurtling over it, he stopped. He didn't just ease off, he stopped, fully backing off.

"Draco!" She screamed, tears finally slipping down her face as all of the frustration overwhelmed her. "Please, please, please, please…" She begged, the pleas teetering off into incomprehensible whimpers.

"Shhhh" He assured, crawling up her body, muscles bunching. He kissed her firmly, distracting her with his lips and tongue as his hands disappeared. He shifted his weight strangely and she peeked and yeah, that was his pants that were being kicked off towards the floor, and wow that was his very large cock. It had looked smaller when she hadn't been faced with the very real possibility of it being inside or her. "I've got you," He whispered as he pulled away, kissing down her neck.

"How should we… I mean, what position should we…?" She trailed off, the words clumsy and awkward and wrong.

"Shhh" He whispered fondly. She blushed. "I know you researched, and planned and all of that,

but that's not what this is about, trust me?" He requested.

"Of course." She agreed. He lifted her legs first and she crossed them at the base of his spine easily because even though she wasn't over thinking this, she wasn't going to let all of that research go to waste. He laughed, clearly knowing exactly what she was thinking. It was her turn to grin. He pointedly rolled his hips onto her, his hardened member rocked between her folds, onto her clit. She moaned unabashedly.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently; she nodded. "I'll go slow." He promised, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

He reached down briefly and then she felt him enter her. The stretch hurt and she gritted her teeth painfully. He moved painstakingly slowly, entering her with deliberate care. He slowly met resistance and then there was a tiny, sharp flare of pain. She gasped and he stroked her hair again as he froze, giving her a moment to recover. The pain eased, fading to moderate discomfort and she nodded. He slid in farther until he finally bottomed out. She sighed as they both paused, panting. He kissed just below her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Ready?" He asked quietly, strain apparent in the husk of his voice.

"Yes." She agreed. He pulled back until just the head was inside and then rocked back in, slowly but with power. It was starting to feel good. The stretch stopped aching and then it was replaced with slow, molten pleasure. She squirmed and he brushed against that amazing, amazing spot. She moaned as he rolled his hip again. He groaned, the first sign that he was affected and then his pace slowly increased. She squeezed her legs around him, spurring him on as he slammed into her. He dipped his head, taking her nipple into his mouth again. He nipped hard and she moaned as her hips twitched. He stopped as her legs fell back onto the mattress, planting her feet. He rocked into her again, grinding against her clit. She moaned. He started thrusting in earnest and she lost herself to the rhythm of their bodies colliding and pulling apart over and over again.

Finally, his cock hit that spot and his pubic bone rocked against her clit. She went flying over the edge, her body went taut, her back arching and her inner muscles clenching around him. She made a noise even as everything exploded into white and her ears roared as blood rushed to them. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as he kept thrusting inside of her until he finally pushed in once more and stilled. She had just enough conscious of mind to open her eyes. He groaned, biting his lip as his head fell back, face contorted in ecstasy. She felt him twitch inside of her once more and then still entirely. He collapsed on her for the shortest breadth of a second before rolling off and pulling out, flat on his back.

There was a moment when the only noise was their heavy breathing as they struggled to recover. Hermione stared at the ceiling, not quite believing that that had just happened.

"So, good?" Draco asked breathily as he sat up. She laughed, a shocked sound that she hadn't been anticipating.

"Yeah, good." She chuckled, Draco released a pleased sigh and dropped back with a heavy thump.

Baths, Books, and Plans

Hermione

Summer was turning into fall, and winter's icy fingers were making their first careful passes into the world during these quiet mornings. The sun was golden as it just began to peek over the horizon and everything was painted a beautiful, hazy red.

The cool air begged for sleeping in and Hermione sunk into the warmth around her. Draco hadn't woken yet, beside her his face was relaxed, his dark feathery lashes kissing his sharp cheekbones. He was peaceful in sleep. She watched him happily feeling decidedly at peace herself. There was a fur over her that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep and it felt luxuriously soft against her skin. No one was looking for them and no one would find them if they tried. It felt like freedom.

She squirming happily, feeling boneless and a quiet voice in her mind hissed "not yours" but her foolish, treacherous heart disagreed. There were bruises on her hips, she could tell from the ache she felt as she shifted. She didn't mind. She was sore between her legs but that was okay too. She couldn't quite believe that the night before had really happened. She wasn't a virgin any more. It felt weird, a little wrong, but giddy and wonderful too. She was happy it had happened. She was glad it was with Draco. She closed her eyes, deciding what she really needed was just a little more sleep. She'd deal with it all in an hour or two.

…

Hermione woke for the second time to cold sheets under her cheek. She cringed, sitting up slowly. Draco wasn't in the bed but as she looked a little harder she saw him in the corner, kneeling over his massive tub. She blinked, trying to process what was going on. She heard the soft sound of water before she realized. She sat up, pulling the sheets up with her. The cold air licked uncomfortably along her spine.

"Are you drawing a bath?" She asked, surprised, but fond. Draco's head snapped up and he turned towards her, a sheepish expression on his face. It was endearing.

"Yes?" He answered uncertainly.

"I didn't think you knew how." She admitting, grinning.

"It may have taken me a few tries to work out how strong of an aguamenti to cast but I'm not incompetent." He bristled.

"Never said you were, I'm just surprised you didn't wait till you could have a chamber maid do it." She reassured him. He chuckled.

"I made the bath for you Granger." He told her as if it was obvious.

"Me?" She straightened in surprise, pulling the warmed furs closer around her.

"You." He repeated, smiling.

"Why?" She questioned, squirming slightly at his intense gaze. The night before had been wonderful but it felt weird being nude now. She knew she shouldn't feel that way after all they had done but she couldn't help it.

"Because you deserve to be taken care of." He told her gently. There was something sad in his eyes, as if he pitied her for not believing it.

"You know you don't have to like pay me back for sex, right? I wanted to do that last night, you don't owe me." She told him slowly.

"Trust me, that's not what's happening. I just want to pamper my lovely omega." He told her gently, closing the distance between the quickly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled as he moved back towards the tub.

"Okay then, thank you." He sat back on his haunches and looked up at her expectantly. "Now?" She checked.

"Wouldn't want the warming charm to wear off." He reminded her gently. "You don't have to." He added.

"No it's not… I'm just not used to being the one in the tub." She admitted nervously, slowly sliding to the edge of the bed.

"It's a role reversal for both of us." He shrugged and a bitter pang of jealousy flared within her.

"You don't…" She trailed off, eyeing him angrily. The thought of someone else soaping up her alpha was infuriating.

"The chambermaid just fills the tub and leaves." He informed her, smirking, clearly seeing her jealous streak as if it was written on her forehead.

"Okay." She got out of the bed slowly, reluctantly leaving the sheet behind. He had seen her naked before, just last night he had done more than look; it was just, it felt different in the light of day. It was a little less easy. She walked towards him all the same and very deliberately didn't pay attention to the way his eyes followed her. He took her arm as she tentatively lowered herself into the bath. The water was warm and he must have added oils because it felt like silk on her skin. He lifted her hair gently and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She leaned forward, reaching for the shampoo out of habit. He tsked, taking it out of her hand.

"Just let me take care of you, you don't have to do anything." He grabbed a cup and poured some water on her hair. She tilted her head back as he soaked the long locks. He worked in the soap, not his, it smelled like…

"Apricot? Really?" She asked, surprised that she could still be amazed by his antics after all this time.

"I like it when you smell like apricot." She could hear the smirk in his voice even though she couldn't see him.

"I wonder why." She laughed. He massaged the soap into her scalp, scratching gently. She sighed. "That feels good."

"Glad to hear it." He chuckled.

She felt the rinse water next, it took three pours for the suds to all be gone. Draco was clumsy, she heard the very distinct clatter of him fumbling with the shampoo bottle. She laughed again. He huffed, but it was a fond sound.

He picked up the conditioner next and worked it into the ends of her hair. That was a privilege that she had never been entitled to before. He rinsed again before tucking her hair in front of her.

She leaned forward, anticipating his next move as she felt a damp wash cloth soap up her back. He ran it along the curve of her spine, massaging the knots in her back the way she had done for him weeks ago. It all felt surreal and her heart hurt a little as he lavished attention on her. This couldn't possibly be her life, but yet, it was. She turned quickly, his hand sliding along her ribs as he was too slow to pull it away.

"Get in." She ordered easily.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, his smile amused.

"Get in with me." She repeated, turning to kneel on the hard metal. "It's big enough." She reminded him, waving her hands through the warm water. Frankly, three or four people could fit comfortably, though she wasn't eager to try that anytime soon.

"You're an odd bird Hermione Granger." He told her, smiling as he undid the laces on his shirt before pulling it over his head. He stood, dropping his sleep trousers and shucking his pants. His cock was just starting to stir and she eyed it hopefully, he laughed and lifted her chin. "No one will be getting clean if you keep that look up."

"Maybe that's the goal." She smirked, licking her lips pointedly. He groaned.

"Clean first, then filthy." He suggested earnestly.

"I'm very capable of multitasking." She reminded him.

"That you are." He conceded.

"May I?" She moved farther forward, leaning over the edge of the tub and taking his straining member in her hand.

He grunted, "yes please." She smiled, and took him into her mouth, determined to swallow this time. Years of chewing on quills had taught her that she had a bit of an oral fixation and well, it had never served her better than now. She sucked gently, feeling him stiffen further in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head, paying special attention to the spot just below which always succeeded in drawing out gasps and twitching hips from him. She bobbed her head slowly, carefully curling her lips around her teeth. She felt her jaw start to ache as she stretched her mouth around him but it wasn't long before he was shuddering to a finish, spilling into her mouth. She focused on breathing through her nose and swallowing quickly, but a drop of cum still slipped out of the corner of her mouth and onto her chin. He pulled out of her mouth after the last twitch, a dopey smile on his face. He collected the drop on his thumb before sliding it into her mouth. She sucked eagerly, taking the last of his taste for herself. It was heady, not the taste itself but the idea of it.

He pulled his thumb out with a pop before stepping into the bath beside her. He turned, her back to him as he stretched his legs out on either side of her. She leaned back onto his chest, her head relaxing on his shoulder. There were drips as he lifted the washing cloth, gently lathering her chest, paying predictable attention to her breasts. She moaned as the coarse fabric brushed across the straining peaks.

"Good girl," He murmured. "You're such a good girl for me, my perfect omega." He praised as the cloth slid between her legs, brushing across her mound. He huffed in displeasure before quickly disregarding the cloth and sliding his fingers in between her folds. He rubbed circles around her clit with ease. She moaned, tilting her hips up to give him better access. He entered her easily, sliding inside and curling the digit to press on that spot in her inner wall. Pleasure coursed through her, shock waves affecting her whole body as the sensation pooled at the base of her

spine. He was giving her just enough to drive her nuts and she whimpered as it started to become too much.

"Please," She whimpered.

"Come." He ordered easily, flicking her clit with his thumb. She gasped, as the petite morte echoed through her. She melted into him sleepily and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Alpha." She breathed and then froze.

"That's new." Draco observed and kissed her temple. She relaxed slowly into him.

"Sorry?" She apologized hesitantly.

"I don't have a problem with it. I call you my omega all the time. It would be a little hypocritical of me, huh?" He suggested, skimming his hand down her thigh.

"I love you." She reminded him sincerely.

"I love you too." He repeated, kissing her wet hair.

They stayed like that until the water got cold and then helped each other out. He wrapped her in fluffy towels, rubbing her down, laughing as she returned the favor. They traded sweet, gentle kisses and she had never felt happier.

…

Draco

Granger tucked herself into a little ball in his arm chair and settled in with a book. He smiled, watching her for a moment before grabbing a book himself and settling in. It Marcus Aurelius's Mediations, the marked up edition he had read countless times. Granger was reading "The Lady of the Lake" and from the look of it was already on the third canto. He smiled. She was beautiful and wonderful and he was so so in love with her. He breathed deeply, relishing the scent of syrupy cherries. It had been such a constant the last few weeks that he had stopped noticing it when it was just cherry. That was idiotic. Cherries were wonderful. She looked up suddenly, sensing his eyes on her. She smiled softly and went back to her book.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked gently. It was nearing nine now and she had never, ever stayed this late.

"I don't" She announced eagerly as the realization flared on her face.

"You don't have to leave?" He checked with surprise, appraising her carefully.

"No, Astoria gave me the day off, apparently she's spending it with Pansy." She laughed as if the image was comical instead of blood curdling. Her hair bounced around her as her shoulders moved.

"That's…. Terrifying. Not… like you staying, I mean…" He stuttered, awkwardly putting his foot in his mouth due to his horror.

"I know what you mean." She assured him, chuckling. "Do you want me to stay?" She asked carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"I would love it if you stayed." He admitted. She smiled coyly and went back to her book. He realized with a dazed sort of surprise that this was the happiest he had ever felt, and not those rushes of adrenalin or post orgasm bliss that he had felt before but genuine contentment.

…

It struck her again almost an hour later. She looked up, suddenly straightening. He raised a curious eyebrow as he heard her robe slide against the couch. She stalked towards him, all feline grace. He set his book aside as she knelt in front of him, skimming her hands up his pant legs as she rose. She touched the laces of his trousers, didn't pull them, just rolled them in between her thumb and forefingers happily. She stared at him, her eyes hooded with lust. She abandoned the laces, skimming her hands up his bare chest greedily. He groaned as she curiously flicked his nipples. No one had ever tried that before. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. They weren't particularly sensitive but it was still a heady feeling to have her touching him with such obvious lust. She shifted, kneeling astride him as her fingers went into his hair.

"I want to ride you." She announced decisively. He groaned, his head tipping back as his dick hardened faster than he ever thought it could.

"Jesus Granger." He groaned; she pulled his hair again, tugging his head back up. She was staring him down, confidence in her expression.

"And then I want to submit." She continued. He smirked even his cock legitimately hurt from the strain of being trapped inside of his trousers.

"Yeah?" He confirmed. She didn't blush as she nodded slowly and clarified. "I want to ride you until we're both entirely sated" She repeated, he felt his cock twitched again, "so then I can submit and you can control me for as long as you want with no rush."

"Do you have a plan for that?" He asked curiously, since she obviously had everything else figured out.

"Whatever you want." She offered as if it wasn't an amazing, an unbelievable, a wonderful offer; he lunged forward, yanking off her robe. She chuckled and easily went with it, shrugging the garment off of her shoulders. She reached hurriedly for the laces but he brushed her hands aside, charming the garment away with his wand. She laughed and set the instrument aside and as she inched forward, hovering over him. He was worried for a moment at her hesitant expression but he was hit with a wave of apricot. She was so very turned on. She reached below herself, holding him firmly as she guided him into her. They both sighed as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Inch by blissful inch, she sunk onto him. It took every ounce of his self-restraint not to thrust into her, but he managed. She felt like silk, except so warm, so wet, as she took him. She moaned as she settled down, seated fully on him.

She took a moment, breathing heavily as she adjusted to the stretch. He bit his lip, desperately trying to balance out the immense pleasure that was pumping through his veins. Slowly, ever so slowly, she rocked into him, groaning as he moved within her. She paused, trying to take in the mechanics of it and he moved his hands to her hips, guiding her up and up until he was almost out of her, and then let her fall. She moaned as he met her, thrusting into her. She found her rhythm, helping her to lift up and bounce in his lap. She groaned, clenching warmly around him as she gripped his shoulders.

Her breasts bounced hypnotically in front of his face and if he looked down at the right moment he could just see his cock stretching her open as she dropped onto him. She whimpered, her head falling back, exposing her throat. He could see all of his marks on her, in the morning light they stood out boldly, the black ink a demanding contrast against her cream colored skin. He felt the

heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he was getting close. He groaned, kissing her firmly as his hand reached between them; his finger gently tapped her clit twice and she clenched like a vice around him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her eyes fell closed, her face slack with pleasure. He followed her after, her rhythmic grip sending him right after her. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside of her, groaning.

Hermione

They were panting and slick with sweat as they caught her breath. Draco groaned sinfully into her neck. He was still inside of her, half hard. The smack on her ass was unexpected but not painful.

"What?" She gasped; he smirked, leaning back.

"My turn." He reminded her confidently. She blushed. That half of her proposal had been entirely forgotten, not that she found it any less desirable, to say least. "Remember your word?" He asked carefully. She nodded. "We're going to add something else today?" He phrased it as a question. She nodded.

"Alright?" He stressed, apparently he needed verbal confirmation.

"Yes." She confirmed; he nodded, all serious.

"I'm going to ask you for a color in addition to your word. If you are okay, I want you to answer green. If you are unsure but want to continue with less intensity, I want you to answer yellow. If you want to stop what we are doing specifically, I want you to say red. If you want to stop everything, I want you to say 'Astoria.'" He cringed at the girl's name. She touched his arm soothingly to assure him that she was still good.

"Do you understand?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." She assured him confidently. It made perfect sense. Parsing out what she felt in the moment might be a little more difficult but she could do it. She was probably ninety percent sure.

"Will you remember it?" He checked. She raised a skeptical eyebrow but he just raised one back.

"Yes, I will remember it." She promised, a little insulted if she was being honest, even though she knew he was just being thorough.

"Do you want to go down?" He asked, those silver eyes appraising her carefully. She smiled softly as he looked at her.

"I'd be open to it." She decided. Even just the thought of that wonderful bliss made her skin tingle with want. She had just orgasmed but she was already so turned on at the thought of submitting for him so completely. Not rushing, not going through it half heartedly because it was late, or squeezing it in between appointments and announcements and everything else. She was his, well and truly his, at least for the day.

"What would you consent to while down?" He continued. They hadn't ever done anything when she went down before, nothing more than his fingers combing through her hair. She didn't like the idea of sex while she was in O Space, she was just too vulnerable. She didn't like the idea of not remembering what he did to her. Not that he would ever do something she didn't okay, but it was still a nonstarter.

"Not much, it's not that I don't trust you it's just..." She started to explain but her cut her off, kissing her nose gently.

"You don't have to defend your limits. Not ever." He assured her. She blushed at the sincerity in his face. She never would have suspected that he would be this protective, this good. It made her want to be better.

"Kissing's fine, I don't need to immediately be untied if I go under, anything with pain should stop as soon as you know." She itemized; he nodded sagely in agreement.

"Okay." He confirmed.

"Okay." She agreed easily.

"You ready?" He checked.

"Yes." She answered, straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin. She was ready.

Exploration and Exposure

Hermione

"From this point forward you will address me as 'Alpha,' do you understand?" He instructed firmly, quickly slipping into Alpha Mode

"Yes, Alpha." She agreed easily.

"Now, we neglected something Omega, do you know what that may be?" He asked, circling her. She lowered her eyes to her feet as she thought about it.

"No, Alpha." She admitted.

"How's this for a reminder, my seed is running down your legs right now." He pointed out. She blushed, imagining the depraved image she must make, standing in the middle of his room nude as cum dripped down her thighs.

"Contraceptive charms!" She gasped, the realization coming far too late.

"What was that?" Draco asked coolly. She jumped.

"Contraceptive charms, Alpha." She corrected quickly.

"Did you remember them earlier and just not bother to mention it?" He demanded.

"No, Alpha." She assured him quickly. She had no desire to be pregnant. Not any time soon at least.

"Good girl." He praised; she relaxed as he continued. "I'll admit, it slipped my mind as well but I have a potion you will take that will handle it." He assured her. She knew the kind of potion he was referring to. It would prevent pregnancy from any sex acts during the past twenty four hours.

"Thank you, Alpha." She answered gratefully.

"Now, I've taken good care of you, haven't I?" He reminded her. She nodded.

"Yes, Alpha." She agreed.

"And forgetting to protect yourself, that was foolish of us wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, Alpha." She agreed.

"We won't make the same mistake again, will we?" He asked.

"No, Alpha." She assured him.

"Good girl." He praised, gently lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"So, how do you suggest you show your gratitude for my caution?" He asked, his silver eyes shone with mischief. She smiled, liking where this was going.

"I could suck your cock, Alpha." She suggested.

"Such a filthy mouth, but no, I don't believe you've earned that, what would really bring me

pleasure would be to make this wonderful ass bright red under my hand. Color?" She was blushing and she felt a new rush of wetness to her core.

"Green, Alpha." She assured him. He ran his hand between his thighs, dragging one finger through the slick sensation of his own seed and her moisture.

"Look, you made a mess, clean it up." He offered her his finger which she eagerly took into her mouth, sucking firmly. Her eyes were hooded as she met his gaze. "I want you to go to the bed and get on it, forearms and knees with your ass up in the air." She blushed at how filthy the pose he was suggesting would be, at how much she wanted it.

"Yes, Alpha." She agreed.

"And you will not do a thing about my cum dripping down your thighs, that was a gift and you will thank me for it." He pressed, his expression dark. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you, Alpha." She answered eagerly. He stood behind her, his hands tracing over her curves easily, skimming her breasts.

"Good Omega." He praised. He stomach dropped as years of patronization and humiliation hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"Yellow." She blurted. His hands stilled.

"What is it?" He asked gently, the alpha steel gone from his voice. "'Good girl' and 'My Omega' don't bother me but 'Good omega'… it feels different." She admitted uneasily. He nodded.

"I won't use it again. Do you want to continue?" He asked her gently.

"Yes." She agreed eagerly.

"Yes what?" He asked firmly. "Yes, Alpha." She corrected quickly. He smiled.

"Good girl."

…

Draco

Granger was a sight to behold. She was braced comfortably on his bed, hips tilted up. The combination of their essences shown on her thighs. She was trembling from anticipation. He went to his drawer first, setting out the cooling potion for later. He eyed the clamps at the back of his drawer for a moment but shook his head and decided against it, not for right now. Maybe later. Today he just wanted to spank her. A proper one this time, where the sting would last good and long. He knew Granger wasn't even positive about how she felt about pain and how much so they'd take it slow, and he'd enjoy every second of it.

"Color?" He checked.

"Green, Alpha." She answered quickly, eagerly.

"I'm just going to use my hand, no paddles. I will give you fifteen hits. After each one you will count and thank me, if you forget will we start over, do you understand? "He outlined quickly. He figured structure would help her relax into it, not think about when it was going to stop if she knew ahead of time. It would also hopefully keep her out of O Space until he was ready.

"Yes, Alpha." She assured him.

"Good Girl." He praised.

"Color?" He checked gently.

"Green, Alpha." She answered eagerly. He reached forward and grabbed her ass, kneading the flesh gently. She moaned as he warmed her up, rubbing and massaging the two perfect globes. She sighed, arching into his ministrations eagerly. She gasped as his thumbs smoothed near her cleft, not enough to even near that sensitive rosette but enough to suggest it. He retreated quickly, that taboo was certainly off the table for now. She relaxed as he retreated.

He started gentle, more for the sound than anything else but the first slap surprised her and she jumped. He tutted and she stilled, breathing heavily already. He waited patiently but no count came.

"Oh my sweet, lovely Omega, forgetting something?" He asked sternly. She tensed as she realized that she had already forgotten.

"Oh! One, thank you Alpha." She scrambled to spit out.

"Good effort but you're still too late, forget again and we'll add five more as well as starting over, understand?" He asked firmly.

"Yes, Alpha." He started over, the same gentle swing to her other cheek.

"One, thank you Alpha!" She gasped, arching her back towards him. He went again, carefully harder, right in the middle. "Two, thank you Alpha!" She gasped and he watched, his cock beginning to take interests in the proceedings as her flesh giggled slightly. He hit the left side again, smacking firmly. She groaned and thanked him immediately. Curiously, he reached between her legs and cupped her mound. She moaned and he felt as her essence dampened his palm. She was far wetter than he'd have expected and his cum was still pleasantly adorning her thighs. Granger was very, very interested in the proceedings. He smirked.

"What a filthy girl you are, getting wet just from me spanking you." He taunted. She whimpered and the flush spread down her chest. The next smack was harder on her right cheek and it was starting to redden nicely.

"Four, thank you, Alpha!" She gasped breathily. She thanked him with each hit and he kept going, carefully increasing the intensity as he did. He alternated through smacking each side and then hitting right over her crack. His hand had started to sting by the time he hit thirteen and she was crying. Yet she was still arching towards every hit and soaking wet and he was achingly hard.

"Color?" He asked gently.

"Green," She whimpered with a slight hesitation. The next slap made her groan and he could tell that she was nearing the point where pain would overwhelm pleasured. He'd have to be careful to moderate this.

"You should see yourself, begging to be spanked. You know the sting's not going to go away. Every time you sit, every time you move tomorrow, all you'll be able to feel, all you'll be able to think about is me." He reminded her.

"Please Alpha!" She cried out, tears sliding freely down her face now. He'd be worried if she wasn't also smiling in bliss.

"Fourteen, thank you, Alpha." She gasped. He landed the last smack over her bright red skin.

"Fifteen, thank you, Alpha." She sobbed gratefully, her arms buckling as she dropped onto the bed.

"Good girl, my beautiful, wonderful Omega, you were so good for me, took it so well." He praised gently. She whimpered and he gently rubbed her reddened skin. She groaned helplessly.

"Commulceo." He whispered, pointing his wand towards her clit. She jumped, moaning breathily as the buzzing sensation hit her.

"Yes!" She gasped. He smack her firmly on her ass and she whimpered.

"Yes what?" He reminded her.

"Yes, Alpha! Thank you Alpha!" She corrected. He smirked nipping gently at the mark on her neck. It only took a few moments before she was tensing, muscles tight as a bow string as she came. He straddled her legs by her knees watching as she came down. Just as she had stilled, her breath evening out, he canceled the charm.

"Finite." He murmured gently.

"Thank you Alpha." She panted desperately. He licked gently at her spine, tasting the sweat the had pooled there. She moaned deeply. "Alpha." She murmured.

"Come." He ordered quickly. She gasped, back bowing, tears starting again as she hid her face in the pillow. It was too soon to be comfortable, which he knew quite well. He waited just long enough for her to catch her breath before barking out another order. "Come." He knew this one would hurt from overstimulation but he had a hunch that that was exactly what she needed.

"Please! Alpha! Please!" She gasped, begging for him to stop or keep going he wasn't sure. He paused.

"Color?" He asked gently.

"Green!" She shouted with joy. He grinned.

"Come." He ordered again, not even waiting for her to come down before repeating himself. "Come." He saw the moment she slid into O Space, boneless as she collapsed into the mattress. He stood up and flipped her gently. There was a blissed out expression on her face and her eyes were happily dazed.

"Good girl." He praised gently as he turned her onto her side. He uncapped the potion and it set to work applying itself to her skin. She moaned softly as the cooling crème went to work. He scratched her neck gently as a counter point, sending her a little deeper. His cock twitched painfully and he realized dizzily that he had forgotten he wasn't wearing pants. His prick was standing straight up but he still couldn't do anything. Granger didn't want anything to do with sex while under and it felt far too skeevy to jack off beside her, and there was no way in hell he was leaving and risking her dropping. Granger may have been the masochist but he was definitely in pain.

…

Hermione

She was floating, utterly untethered. It felt like the bath, but softer, totally submerged in a warm

cloud. It felt a little like that moment before drifting to sleep or just as an orgasm started but so much better. Everything just felt wonderful. Her body was there but only distantly and they only thing she felt was soft, easy pleasure. It was wonderful, utterly perfect. She could stay here, wanted to more than anything but she already felt reality tugging at her. Coming down felt being in a room as the fire dwindled in the middle of winter. At first it was just cool, then cold, then freezing. Her eyes slowly slid open and she groaned, rolling into Draco.

"Hey there, you okay?" He asked gently. All she was capable of managing was a grunt. He chuckled and pulled a blanket over the both of them. "You were so good for me, perfect, so beautiful." He praised softly, murmuring in her ear. She turned, snuggling into him farther. She realized slowly that he was still hard. She fumbled for his cock, reaching between them, but he flinched pulling back.

"You don't have to do that." He told her firmly.

"Want to." She murmured. He chuckled.

"Granger, you're barely keeping your eyes open." He reminded her.

"You should come, wanted you to come." She struggled to communicate. He chuckled again. She didn't appreciate that.

"Can I?" He asked, a nervous note to his voice.

"Are you asking my permission to masturbate?" She asked slowly, her voice coming back to her.

"Not exactly." He admitted, tucking his arm around her waist.

"Then what?" She asked, instead of answer, her rolled his hips against her, grinding against her ass. "Oh? Yeah, yeah you can do that." She told him, blushing profusely. The potion and his precum eased the way as his hard member rutted against her ass and lower back. He shifted and his cock slid between her cheeks. She blushed at strange sensation but it felt good, it really, really did.

"Still good?" He asked, grunting.

"Yeah." She assured him. He groaned, breathing heavily against her neck as he chased his relief. It was only a few thrusts later that his hands were gripping her hips and he was cumming. He groaned lowly, his cum splattering across her back. She sighed, the warm sticky feeling not intrinsically pleasant but she liked this, liked being claimed by him in such a primal, physical way. She was sure that she reeked of him now.

"Hmmm" He murmured pleasantly against her neck. His hand left her waist as he reached for his wand.

"Leave it." She told him quickly. He stilled.

"You sure?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She confirmed. He smiled against the back of her neck.

"You should eat something." He told her gently, pulling the sheets up around them. "Dobby!" He called quickly. She tucked her face into the pillow as Draco gave the house elf his orders. She didn't like the idea of house elves. Most of the time they were treated even worse than slaves. It scared her. Thankfully, she had never seen or even heard rumors of Draco treating house elves in any way but humanely. Lucius on the other hand was a different story.

She shivered, casting the thought out of her mind, thinking of that terrifying and quickly ruining what remained of her buzz.

"I need you to sit up for a moment." He instructed gently.

"Why?" She groaned. She was so tired, she felt it in every inch of her body. It was good tired, but still.

"You need to drink the potion, remember?" He prodded, holding out a glass vial for her. She eyed it blankly.

"The…."She trailed off and then remember again, frantically grasping for the bottle.

"Yeah, the magic potion that's going to keep us safe from some terrifying consequences." He teased as she drank. The potion tasted disgusting, the burn of alcohol with the flavor of overly sweetened tea. She finished it with a grimace as Draco set the vial to the side.

"Children are terrifying?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He confirmed, entirely serious. She snorted with laughter. The pop of Dobby apparating back into the room cut her off.

"Master Draco and Miss, I have your treats." He announced nervously, setting the tray on the bed.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione told the elf gently. The poor thing looked incredibly nervous. He twisted his sheath in his tiny hands anxiously.

"Is Miss allowed to speak with me?" Dobby looked at Draco with panic.

"Miss is allowed to do whatever she pleases." Draco instructed, a happy lilt to his tone.

"Yes Master Draco." Dobby answered quickly before apparating away. Draco grabbed the tray of biscuits and pulled them towards them. She reached for one but he pushed her hand aside and brought a treat to her mouth.

"Mmmmmm" She moaned as the sugary sweet taste hit her tongue. Draco grinned salaciously. She rolled her eyes. "Why is your house elf afraid of you?" She asked stubbornly.

"Because my father is terrifying and I was a terrible adolescent." Draco answered nonchalantly. She could concede that point.

"Just be nice to him." She instructed firmly. He smiled.

"Was planning on it." He reminded her. She shrugged. "In about an hour I have to head out, got an appointment with my mother. You're welcome to stay here."

"I should make an appearance with Gin and Harry, it'd be strange if I didn't see them on my day off." She admitted reluctantly. As much as she wanted to wait for him in his bed, it wasn't smart.

"Come right back?" Draco asked hopefully, those silver eyes all lit up.

"Do you still have plans for me?" She asked eagerly. He smirked.

"I always have plans for you." He reminded her. She smiled hopefully.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She told him firmly. He laughed.

...

Leaving Draco's bed felt like leaving the warmest room in the estate to go outside in the middle of January, a terrible, dread worthy transition. That was probably bad. She loved her friends, mostly, she just didn't want to be with them. Not right now. Time just felt too precious.

She felt time ticking by acutely as hurried to the barn. Gin and Harry were already there when she arrived, talking heatedly outside Buckbeak's stall.

"Eh hem?" She cleared her throat loudly. They both jumped and turned to her with guilt all over their faces. "What are you talking about?"

"Gin's seeing Blaise." Harry started frantically.

"Harry." Ginny hissed, tossing her hair over her shoulder furiously.

"Why are you sticking your nose in this?" Hermione demanded. Why did he always have to get involved, swooping in like some goddamn hero all of the time.

"How are you not?" Harry snapped. Hermione wheeled, not prepared for this fight.

"How is what she does your business?" She spat. Harry was already furious, getting into her space immediately.

"Ginny putting herself at risk with Blaise Zabini is dangerous. He's dangerous." Harry countered harshly.

"You both need to shut up. Like right the bloody hell now." Ginny ordered slowly and dangerously.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a confused look and froze. The younger girl's arms were crossed over her chest as she glared at both of of them. Hermione got hit with the same sensation when Molly would catch her trying to sneak sweets before dinner, thorough reproach and more than a little guilt.

"I can make my own decisions here, all right?" Ginny reminded them firmly, her shoulders straight and her chin lifted.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Hermione protested.

"You need to shut up too." Ginny snapped, rounding on her with her eyes narrowed.

"What?" The brunette recoiled, surprised at that tone. Her friend never spoke to her that way.

"'Mione, I was terrified to be an omega, because you told me how terrible it is." Ginny confessed desperately.

"It is terrible!" Hermione sighed, exasperated with her naivete.

"Is it? Sure, Draco fucked you up as a little kid, but you can't tell me that you don't get it now. I've seen the way you look at him, and I've seen the way he looks at you." Ginny asserted earnestly. Hermione blushed.

"How long did you know?" She asked, wondering how she could have possibly been caught.

"Long enough." Ginny shrugged.

"I told you that you shouldn't keep secrets from her." Harry intervened smarmily. Ginny rolled her eyes and rounded on him.

"Shut up Harry, fun fact, you're not my older brother, I have enough of them thank you, I just want a friend. You were so busy scaring off the big bad wolf that you never seemed to realize that that might be just how I like them." She pointed out smugly. Harry's eyebrows almost got lost in his hair as he gaped at her.

"What?" He sputtered.

"I like being an omega. There's a power to it, pheromones go both ways. I tilt my neck and half of the alphas in the room start panting. I like being with Blaise, he acts like an asshole to stay guarded, but he's not like that with me. What we have might not be normal or picturesque but we do have feelings for each other." Ginny confessed, and shrugged like what she said wasn't incredibly important and unique. She was grown up and Blaise helped her do that. She softened her expression as she continued, "I know that you thought we'd end up together Harry, but you're not my type, I need an alpha with some oomph behind him, that's not you. You'll find yourself some cute little beta once you let yourself look, but I'm not her. "

"Katie." Harry confessed nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked gently. Harry blushed, the color going all the way down his neck.

"I like Katie, have for a really long time, but I don't have the money to even consider courting her." He clarified. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other for a beat and then shrugged.

"Huh, okay then." Ginny accepted it easily.

"Good for you." Hermione offered. Harry nodded his appreciation briefly and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"So, what now?" Ginny asked, they glanced at each other for a bit, each stuck in a miserable dilemma with no way out.

"I guess we just wait." Harry offered up; Hermione shrugged. That was her plan.

...

Draco was in the first hallway from the stables when she left. She grinned as she saw him, only sparing a cursory glance towards the empty area before pulling him into the nearest cupboard.

He kissed her firmly, running his fingers through her hair gleefully. She smiled against his mouth, dragging his nails down his back. He groaned, flicking his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he cupped her ass; she felt the pleasant sting from his spanking course through her. She was starting to get wet already and felt him hardening against her stomach. Perfect.

The door creaked open slowly and they both jumped. Hermione hid, tucking herself him, but the horrified messenger pressed on, clearing his throat as he uncomfortably delivered the message.

"Miss Hermione Greengrass? Lady Astoria is summoning you."

Fights and Battles

Hermione

"If you breathe a word about this to any one, I'll make sure it's the last breath you ever take." Draco threatened, grabbing the messenger by his shirt. The poor man held up his hands by his head.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's too late for that." He sputtered. "What does that mean?" Draco hissed.

"Sir, Lady Astoria told me that I'd find the two of you together; it was part of her instructions." The messenger explained. Hermione went cold and pushed away, shoving past Draco and sprinting down the hallway. Hermione's mind spun. If the messenger had just come moments earlier, they would have been find; they never would have been caught. It was just a few minutes but now it was all going to hell.

…

She closed Astoria's door behind her quietly, very deliberately letting it click shut before turning to face Astoria. The younger girl was sitting at her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Astoria didn't turn to acknowledge the other girl, despite clearly being aware of her presence. There was a dark look in Astoria's eyes, a cold, calculated kind of cruelty Hermione had never seen marring Astoria's beauty before now.

"When were you going to tell me Mione? Before or after the wedding?" Astoria finally spoke, breaking the tense silence, with harsh, clipped words, that hinted to fury just under the surface.

"Tori..." Hermione felt her stomach sink, even as the nickname left her mouth. The anger, the dismissal. Astoria knew, and nothing she said could make this better now. Astoria interpreted the pause differently, boiling with offense.

"What? I'm too young to understand? I'm old enough to get married, I'm old enough to know that my best friend is sleeping with my fiancé." She snapped, finally turning in her chair to look at Hermione directly.

"It wasn't like that Tori, I didn't want to hurt you." She pleaded, stepping towards Astoria and reaching for her, as if a good pat on the back was all that was needed to console her.

"Well it doesn't matter very much now does it? Contract gets signed at sunset tomorrow . Then he gives up all his whores." Astoria hissed, turning back to her reflection pointedly.

"It's nice to know you think so little of me." Hermione murmured, unable to hide the hurt. Bitch she probably could've dealt with, but Astoria was treating her as if she was common trash, a filthy thing that had somehow managed to cross her path and sully her life in some small way.

"Just calling it as I see it. He fucked you didn't you? Or did he save that for people whom I don't consider family?" She snapped. Tears threatened to spill over.

"Astoria! Where is this even coming from? I know you don't have feelings for him. I messed up, I get it. I should've told you." She conceded immediately.

"Told me! You shouldn't have done it! You owe everything to me! You think you're so perfect with that fucking O. The perfect little omega that all the alphas want. You're despicable." The envy was almost more terrifying than the rage. How had Astoria missed the years of mistreatment

and abuse? How could she possibly see her O as a good thing.

"You think I'm happy being an omega! You know better than anyone that that's not true. It's just who I am, I have no choice, no control of it. God, Astoria you have no idea how easy your life is. And you yell at me for finally accepting something that I wanted. I didn't seduce him. It just happened. It wasn't anything I planned and we tried, we really tried. It just happened." She explained desperately.

"Nothing just happens in a vacuum, we all have an influence in our lives' you know who said that?" Astoria hissed her own words back at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I'm not sorry for loving him. I won't apologize for how I feel, I've been doing it for too long." Hermione answered firmly. No matter how angry Astoria was she wouldn't toss away their relationship, or herself to placate the other girl.

"Get out." Astoria ordered.

"What?" Hermione gaped.

"You're fired. Get out." Astoria snapped.

"But, you can't!" Hermione argued.

"I can. You're released from you contract and you're fired. Now leave before I have to get guards to escort you out." Astoria tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat back down at her vanity.

"You can't kick me out of the manor." Hermione pointed out. The estate was Malfoy's; Astoria had no authority.

"Sure I can, you really think Cissy wouldn't support me?" Astoria pointed out. Hermione could see Narcissa's cruel sneer easily, and her blood ran cold.

"Where I am supposed to go?" Hermione asked as she began to tremble.

"A brothel for all I care, just get out." She flinched as if she had been slapped.

"Can I at least wait till morning? Tori, I've given my whole life to you." She reminded her.

"No, you haven't. You really haven't. But sure, you have till sunrise and not a moment later." Astoria shrugged as if Hermione was merely a floating piece of dust, totally irrelevant to Astoria.

She was banging on Draco's door what felt like mere heartbeats later. It swung open slowly, revealing a sleep stupid Malfoy. His hair was messy, his eyes were droopy, and his shirt was missing. Any other day, it would've made her smile. Today was not any day.

"She knows. Astoria knows." She gasped with no preamble. Draco said nothing, snapping awake instantly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her inside his room. She registered the soft click of the door closing at the same time she realized she was sobbing. Tears poured down her face and normally she'd be embarrassed but she couldn't help the overwhelming flood of grief. Air caught in the back of her throat and her voice broke in in the middle of a desperate sob. All the while, Draco said nothing, simply stroking her hair and holding her tightly. It only made it worse. Her knees started to buckle and he took her weight easily before guiding her to the bed. He sat but she collapsed into him. Her head in his lap as she cried hysterically. He made a gentle shushing noise before shifting so he was lying beside her, not saying anything. He seemed to sense that words wouldn't help and she had never been so grateful for his intuition.

It seemed like hours before she had finally calmed enough to speak.

"She fired me." She started with the most pressing news first. It hurt too much to think about the other things Astoria had said. Draco stiffened, and though she couldn't see him in the dark, she could feel his concerned appraisal.

"That's okay, we can work around it. I'll hire you. You can work wherever you want." He told her sincerely, lifting her chin.

"She's going to tell your mother, make sure I never set foot anywhere near the manor again. Probably have me blacklisted too." Hermione corrected despondently, taking no pleasure in being right this time.

"I won't let her. She can't do that." Draco protested, pulling at his hair as if tearing it out would make this all better.

"She can. And she'll do it easily. I'm nothing to them Draco. Not even human. Not anymore." She sobbed desperately.

"You're wrong. You're everything to me. The most important thing. I'll leave Mione, I'll go with you." He vowed wildly.

"You can't. You're going to stay here, with your family, and you're going to get married to Astoria. I will be fine."

"You don't believe that."

Then, it got worse.

...

Draco

The scream shattered through the still night. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in horror for the smallest fraction of a moment before they too of running. Draco had just flung open his door when the sound of glass shattering and then rolling echoed down the hallway. They froze and Draco realized with cold certainty what would cause that noise. The ballroom windows shattering. He ran as fast as he could, Hermione running just as fast beside him. He froze rounding on her. She skidded to a stop.

"What are you doing!" She shouted, her hair a wild mess.

"You need to stay here." He insisted. "Let me handle it." He couldn't let her put herself at risk.

"If you think I'm letting you or anyone else run head first into danger without help you're delusional." She snapped, turning to walk away. He pulled her back.

"I mean it Granger, I won't be able to deal with anything if you're in danger." He pointed out. It was hard enough to keep hi head straight on a good day.

"This is ridiculous, you're wasting time." He panicked, unable to see anything past that gold band. Her magic just wasn't strong enough to protect her and he couldn't protect the both of them.

"Stay." The order was sharp and Hermione froze in place, her eyes narrowing and her fists clenching.

"You bastard." She hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with fury.

"I'm sorry. Hide." He ordered, she walked away slowly, clearly fighting it at every step and he could only hope that the order was strong enough to hold until he could handle this.

…

Hermione

She was going to kill him.

…

Draco

The doors of the ballroom were already wide open. Draco could barely process the scene in front of him as his guards fought for their lives, falling as green flashes ricocheted around the room. Draco stuck to the edge, knowing better than to dive into the middle. He would only get in the way at this point. The intruders were all masked, and in maroon robes. There was one person behind the rest of the front line, shouting incoherently over the noise of fighting. He threw his head back and bellowed, his hood falling back.

"I want the royal blood." Theo Nott howled, "or every one of you will die."

Hermione

She fought it from behind the tapestry, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in concentration. This wasn't a throw away mistake. He had wanted her to comply and she had but she wouldn't be side lined. Not when it matter. She heard feet coming down the hallway and with very particle of her energy she opened her mouth and cried out.

"I'm here." She called out, and just like that, the spell was broken. She threw aside the tapestry to crash into Harry. His eyes were wide, his hair mussed, and his clothes rumpled.

"They're here for me." He gasped.

Draco

His guards were failing. He wanted to run, to flee, but he knew that if the search extended beyond the ballroom the chances were high that they'd find Hermione and who knew what they would do to her.

"THEODORE NOTT!" He shouted over the din, miraculously, the intruding line stepped back, their wands leveled at the remaining Malfoy fighters. "Need all of these bastards to fix some petty feud?"

"Oh Draco, you fool. You have no idea." Theo laughed, leveling his wand at the blond as Draco stepped into the room, gliding into the circle that surrounded Theo with ease. The hilt of his wand dug into his hand as he clenched it in his palm. He had never been the perfect dueler but his trainer had always just said that he didn't have the proper motivation. He'd guess that that wouldn't be his issue today.

"This wasn't about you but I've been waiting to break your pompous face for seventeen years, and far be it from me to pass up the chance." Theo hissed, launching an angry curse. Draco blocked it, and the next, the curse flying at a deadly pace. He knew himself well and he knew that he wouldn't last. Not very long at least.

Hermione

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione hissed. They didn't have time for this. They had to go help.

"They gave me the last name 'Potter' right, that's easy it said on the note in the basket." Harry reminded her. What the hell did him getting dropped on his aunt's doorstep have to do with any of this?

"Yeah your father probably traded ceramics. Why?" Hermione snapped.

"What if we were thinking too literally? What if that's my real surname?" Harry explained, his eyes wild as if he was discovering something more important than the fact that they were literally under attack.

"What then?" She hissed, not getting this at all.

"That tapestry, the sacred twenty eight. I'm a part of them Mione. Potter. I'm a lord, or maybe even…" Harry trailed off, his eyes getting even wider.

"What? You're not making any sense." He couldn't possibly be suggesting that…

"Mione! Listen to me!" A crash echoed down the hallway, closer this time. "I have to go." Harry sprinted away, and the tight feeling in Hermione's chest multiple tenfold. Something was wrong, really wrong and she was going to find out what.

Draco

The doors flew off the hinges as his father entered. Draco didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief in between the curses Theo was still sending at him.

"Lower your wand Theodore." The older man hissed, never taking his eyes or his wand off of him.

"Why would I do that Lucius?" Theo asked, practically cackling.

"You ungrateful bastard. You owe me everything." Lucius snapped as he moved closer.

"I don't owe you shit! You're harboring the heir!" Theo accused and Draco really wished that he knew what the fuck was going on.

"Without me you'd be a pathetically little brat of a lord with nothing more than a pittance of lands." His father accused lowly.

"Without you, my title would never have been in danger!" Theo protested indignantly. "Just give us the heir and this will all be over." He hissed.

"He's just a stable boy! Utterly unremarkable, he never would have known if it weren't for you and your idiot father's insistence that I investigate the birth records." Lucius accused. From behind him, a man in maroon lowered his mask. Nott senior was a cruel man, whose features had twisted into a permanent scowl which smirk cruelly as he hissed at Draco's father.

"Funny what you say when you believe I'm not around Lucius." The other lord whirled, quickly directing his wand at the elder.

"You bastard, how dare you invade my home." His father snarled. Draco spotted a black head of

hair slipping into the ballroom. Stableboy. Well, that would explain a lot to say the least.

Lucius fired off the first curse and suddenly the bedlam erupted again. Out of the corners of his eyes, Draco watched as Theo's accompaniment sprang into action again, fighting back the reinforcements that had arrived during the duel. Draco was struggling, focused or not, Theo was a madman and was firing curses like it. A spell ricocheted off a chandelier and he just managed to shield himself against it when Theo fired again, just as his shield fell, his wand flew across the room and Draco had just a moment to process that he was going to die before Theo was smirking with triumph, directing his wand at the other lord with glee.

"AVIS OPPUNGO!" The shout was unexpected and Draco whirled as a series of birds materialized, heading straight for Theo. Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of the fray, her wand directed at Theo with malice. The birds were a measly distraction but it gave Hermione just enough time. "Accio wand!" She hissed and caught Draco's wand easily before tossing it to him. He grinned, catching it easily. Theo's next volleys surprised them both, the spells raining down quickly, even with her help he was still barely managing to hold him off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hit the ground, gritting her teeth. He didn't even have time to shout before the curse hit him from the side, pain slicing through him as he crumpled. He watched in horror as his wand rolled away, entirely unable to move as he twitched from the pain.

Theo howled with glee.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed , dragging herself up, and light burst from beside him, a brilliant gold. The charm shimmered in front of him, but he barely noticed as he caught sight of the fractured gold band on the floor beside him. The pain slowly eased, the curse cut off by Hermione's shield on steroids and he rose, ignoring the lingering ache as he snagged his wand. He cast quickly, hoping to catch Theo off guard. He had no such luck.

A coarse voice yelled from above, "TENEBRIS IGNI" was all he had time to say before he went toppling over the railing and crashing onto the ground in a heap, but it was enough to make Draco tremble in fear. That had been the beginning to the incantation for fiendfyre. Draco gaped at the redheaded man standing on the balcony. Ronald Fucking Weasley had just saved all of their arses. He shook off that thought quickly, turning back to Theo, only to see that he was already on the ground, stupefied when he hadn't been paying attention. His father cast the final curse and the elder Nott fell heavily to the ground. They looked around, dazed to realize that there were no intruders left standing. They were alone and now they just had to figure out what the fuck happened.

…

Hermione

There was soot on her wrist. It was all she could think about. Magic crackled around her fingertips. She felt all powerful, as if she could do anything. Her magic was triumphant, gleeful at finally being unleashed. She had no idea what to do with it.

It felt like losing an arm as Lucius cast a charm to repair the bracelet. It flew back on her, and she screamed, crumpling.

"What the fuck!" Draco shouted in the silent ballroom as he crouch protectively over her.

"We have many things to discuss, and it's best if the slave is controlled as we do." Lucius announced coolly. With a heavy thud, the doors flew open once again as Blaise entered.

"I sent an owl to the Crown, Royal Guards will be arriving to take care or these bastards shortly."

He announced, kicking Theo's fallen form as he passed.

"Where were you?" Draco demanded, Blaise cocked an arrogant eyebrow.

"Oh you know, just sealing the wards so the dozens of wizards waiting on the outside couldn't get in." He spat, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, good job." Draco conceded. Blaise laughed dryly.

Hermione looked around uneasily as Astoria and Daphne came into the ballroom, Daphne's arm was wrapped protectively around the shaking blonde. Their parents walked uneasily behind them.

"A man grabbed us from our room, dragged us with him into the balcony." Daphne explained as Astoria shook uncontrollably. "He was planning to take us with him after casting the fiendfyre. I tried to fight him off but he had Tori. We would've been taken if Ronald hadn't arrived to help." She announced, just as Ron came over, having finished binding the intruders who would wake up.

"We were ambushed as well but the man simply apparated away a few moments ago." Ira Greengrass spoke for the him and his wife.

"Something must have told him that it was over." Daphne suggested uneasily. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Guards, I want you to conduct a thorough sweep of the manor as well as strengthen the wards. Ensure that no one else has been taken prisoner." He order coolly. The guards snapped to attention, scurrying out of the room.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't stopped that man before he finished the spell…" Lady Greengrass addressed Ron, who nodded humbly.

"I will of course, write to the Crown about your bravery, saving two noble household seems deserving of a knighthood in my opinion." Ira offered warmly. "Of course, if there is anything I can give you in return for saving my daughters, it is yours." Something lit up in Ron's eyes and Hermione knew with calm certainty exactly what he was going to say.

Endings and Beginnings

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Draco

"Your daughter." Weasley suggested proudly, his shoulders straightening. Astoria froze, her entire body stilling as she slowly looked up at him with doe eyes.

"What?" Lady Greengrass snapped, that shrill voice echoing through the room. Hermione was tense beside him and a part of Draco thought that Astoria would be glaring at him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead.

"Your daughter's hand in marriage." Ron clarified, looking at Astoria, who immediately focused her gaze on the floor, even as color climbed up her cheeks.

"That ridiculous. She's spoken for." Lord Greengrass scoffed abrasively, folding her arms across her chest. Lord Greengrass rested his hand on her shoulder even as he fumed.

"Not Mione?" Stableboy asked, focusing on his friend. He so wanted to snarl at the redhead but Hermione gently touched his wrist, warning him against it.

"Not Mione." Ron repeated. He smiled as he made eye contact with the omega and she nodded in understanding.

"Huh" Daphne contributed helpfully, studying them all like a particularly interesting charm.

"How dare you step in on my son's claim?" Lucius snarled, outraged that no one else was really outraged. To be honest, Draco really didn't care, in fact this could be a good thing, in fact.

"I rescind my offer. He can marry her." He blurted, stepping in with little grace. Hermione glared at him. Then he cleared his throat and added, "with Astoria's consent." Hermione nodded again, a tentative smile slipping on to her face as her best friend beamed.

"I give it." Astoria said simply, and the a massive smile spread across the Weasel's face. He caught the eye of his omega from across the room as he cleared his throat.

"On one condition" Draco stipulated. "Hermione is released from slavery, with full references and your assistance in getting her a paying job elsewhere if she desires it."

"Are you sure that's the condition you really want Drake?" Daphne snapped, the room turned to gawk at her for her candor as she continued. "Because without a legal guardian, Hermione can't wed, not until she receives a new position and then receives their permission." He had never allowed himself to consider marriage before but now...

"Wed?" Narcissa squeaked, eyeing Daphne distrustfully. His poor mother was in for quite the shock.

"Well, Daph, " He said with equally parts bite and fondness. "I haven't exactly asked yet, and this doesn't seem to be the right forum.

"I'd say yes." Hermione spoke finally, looking at him with wide eyes as she stepped closer. "I don't care about forums." She bit her lip, blushing at her own impropriety despite herself, he

smiled.

"Good, will you marry me?" He asked quietly, oblivious to the rest of the room. His mother squeaked, his father gasped.

"Yes." She answered. He felt like whooping or something equally undignified and he may have, if the real world hadn't still been there.

"She doesn't have my consent." Lord Greengrass snapped. "I will not accept this disgrace."

"Astoria's marrying a knighted merchant." Hermione snapped in disbelief. The Lord glared at her, astounded by the insubordination. Hermione didn't seem to give a shit. Draco was proud.

"I give it." Harry announced, stepping forward. "I give my consent to the engagement."

"Congrats," Blaise snarled with spite. "you're a stableboy."

"Senior Stable Hand." Harry corrected out of habit. "And the Duke of Godric's Hollow, and Prince, technically." Draco blinked, after Theo's little tirade he had expected something, but not that.

"What?" Lucius hissed.

"You're a part of the peerage?" Draco gasped in disbelief. Hermione whacked his arm.

"Yes, my titles actually higher than yours, I'm ten from the throne as of right now." Harry clarified smugly, a little too pleased with himself in Draco's opinion.

"Do you have any proof or do you just expect us to start referring to you as 'your grace?'" Lord Greengrass snapped sarcastically.

"I have a letter, signed and sealed with the signatures of James and Lilly Potter, which was preserved by Petunia, her sister, which explains and guarantees my origins. The intent was for me to be raised under your safekeeping lord until I could be moved to see the king, my aunt and you're intervention prevented that Lucius."

"Excuse me?" Lucius howled, approaching Harry with his wand outstretched.

"Theo was here to kill both of us, because we were the only ones who knew of my birthright. Unless you intend to kill everyone in this room and intercept my messenger to the King's guard, the secret is out. I will be reclaiming my lands, and if you block this engagement I will ensure that the King knows exactly who pointed the rebels towards Lily and James Potter." Harry spoke slowly and coolly, his shoulders straight with that undeniable pride that had never made sense before.

"You still can't give consent for the omega, you don't own her." Lord Greengrass reminded Harry.

"I give it." Lady Greengrass announced quietly, in the silence of the next few beats everyone leaned towards her. "I still technically own the girl, my daughter didn't have the authority to release her, and I give consent for her to be promised to the Malfoy boy, be released from her contract, and go free, in that order. "

"So, Everybody's happy?" Draco tried, pulling Hermione into his arms. She laughed softly, leaning into him with her eyes closed and a tentative smile on her face.

"Ah hem?" Blaise cleared his throat bitterly.

"Well, if everyone else is doing it, I might as well," Daphne shrugged. "I won't marry Zabini. If you try to make me, I will stand on that altar in front of God and Country and announce that I slept with anyone and everyone that I could." The gasps that rocketed around the room could be heard in space. "I forfeit my title, and my inheritance rights. Astoria can have it all, I don't mind; I'm going into a trading business with some Bulgarians."

"Zabini?" Hermione called across the room, gaining reproachful glares from her former supervisors before they remembered that they had no right any more. "Ginny's like a sister. Don't you dare mess up again or I'm coming for you alright?" He nodded, and Draco ran his finger under the gold band on her wrist.

"I'll get this off of you the moment we rip up that contract, okay?" He whispered in his ear, she nodded. "And then I want to see you make good on that threat."

...

Hermione

"Mione?" Astoria called quietly. Hermione glanced back at Draco, her fiancé, god she loved that.

"Go," He murmured quietly, kissing the top of her hair. She walked back, reluctantly stepping away from him.

"Hey Tori." She smiled softly.

"He really loved you." Astoria told her, close to tears. Hermione nodded.

"And Ron really loved you." Hermione added, a brief flicker of guilt hit her when she remembered all of the time that she had threatened Ron to try to get him to stay away. Guess it hadn't worked after. Astoria nodded.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for those terrible things I said?" Astoria asked, looking like she already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Tori, we all almost died today, it's already done." Hermione promised tearily, rocketing into the other girl's arms. Astoria returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, her face buried in her neck. Hermione would deny till her last day that the wet spot on Astoria's silk robe was tears, and she was sure Astoria would say the same about Hermione's black cotton.

She knew it wasn't perfect, it would take time to heal all of that pain, to figure out how to be friends again now that Hermione wasn't obligated to like her. Maybe they wouldn't be friends and that would be sad, but Hermione had hope and for now, that was all that mattered

...

A part of her thought that room would screech to a halt when she walked in. A part of her thought there would be gasps, or murmurs, or cries of outrage. She was wrong.

She stepped seamlessly into the crowd, like she had always done, and it was only after the third batch of compliments that she realized what felt so different. She wasn't blending in, but she was belonging. In a room of people bred for beauty, in a room where everyone was rich and pompous, people didn't question for a minute that she belonged, that she was good enough. It made her walk a little prouder, smile a little bigger, and gave her the courage to cross the room to the person that she was really here to see.

"Fancy seeing you here" Hermione grinned, sidling up to the young lord. Draco grinned right

back, intentionally letting her see his eyes appraising her figure, only 'hmmm'ing in response. "Harry's settling in nicely." Hermione observed.

"He's floundering." Draco laughed, sipping his drink.

"Really?" She asked, it looked to her like Harry was doing well, schmoozing all of the right people, and looking comfortable.

"Lady Wellsley has a very distinct laugh, it's incredibly obnoxious. Trust me, we'd know if Harry was really making her laugh." Draco explained easily.

"Should we bail him out?" She asked, "we" meaning him of course. She wasn't that accepted yet. But she was working on it.

"The things I do for you." He kissed the top of her head before slipping across the room. He appeared right beside Harry who jumped. Within moments a horrifyingly loud laugh was echoing in the ball room. Draco smiled and winked in her direction. She laughed.

"Have you chosen a handmaiden yet?" Astoria asked as she slid up beside her. It was Hermione's turn to jump.

"Any suggestions?" Hermione asked breezily.

"All the good ones are taken. Or retired." Astoria sighed dramatically, smirking.

"Funny." Hermione responded dryly.

"Harry got his lands." Astoria announced.

"Yes, as long as he takes himself out of succession." Hermione explained. She rolled her eyes. Harry never actually wanted the power, just what he was entitled to.

"And you'll be titled after the wedding." Astoria stated. It wasn't a question.

"Honorary, but yeah." Hermione smiled. Narcissa had arranged that bit. She was still a tough one to crack but Hermione was managing, mostly.

"And you'll write?" Astoria asked like it was no different from the rest of her questions.

"Of course." She smiled before turning to the blonde, studying her carefully. "Are you happy?"

"So happy. I wasn't planning on getting the title or the guy I wanted but I got both." Astoria laughed and blushed, amazed at her own luck.

"'Everything did work out neatly huh?" Hermione laughed, it was pretty surreal.

"Almost like magic." Astoria teased.

"That was terrible." Hermione refused to laugh. She wasn't going to laugh, and she was laughing.

"Yeah it was pretty bad." Astoria admitted.

"Is Daph okay?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Daph is, well Daph is good, but Daph is Daph." Astoria shrugged easily.

"She hasn't said a word to you about any of it has she?" Hermione checked.

"No, not a word." Astoria shook her head.

"I heard a rumor." Hermione announced slowly.

"Really?" Astoria turned towards her, eyebrows raised.

"Well Draco heard a rumor." Hermione clarified.

"As I expected." Astoria smirked.

"Somebody else disappeared right as Daphne did." Hermione started.

"Really?" Astoria said slowly, smiling slightly.

"I'll give you ten guesses." Hermione offered. There was no way that Astoria could guess.

"Pansy Parkinson." Astoria answered with certainty.

"How?" Hermione asked, eyeing the other girl curiously.

"I am her sister after all. I noticed more than either of you thought I did." Astoria said a little coolly. The resentment was still there but they were working on it. Eventually they'd get there.

"I guess you beat me on that one, I did not see that couple coming." Hermione conceded.

"Well I didn't see Ginny and Blaise coming." Astoria offered.

"They're not together yet." Hermione corrected.

"Bullshit, they can't stop looking at each other." Astoria scoffed.

"All they're doing is looking, that's how I know they're not together." Hermione smirked. Even when they were just in the same room together, Blaise and Ginny radiated so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife. She and Draco had to work overtime just picking up their slack. She blushed at her own thoughts.

"Blaise didn't deny it that night." Astoria said significantly.

"No, he did not. They're taking it slow." Hermione assured.

"They're taking it slow." Astoria repeated skeptically.

"They started too fast the first time, they're taking it slow." Hermione repeated with more certainty than she actually had.

"How are you?" Astoria asked gently and something told Hermione that she wouldn't take just a simple fine.

"I'm really good. Draco's perfect and this" She gestured meaningfully around the ballroom. "has been a tricky transition but I honestly couldn't be happier."

"Good. You deserve this Mione, all of it." Astoria insisted, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm glad you think so." Hermione murmured uneasily. It didn't always feel that way.

"I'm sorry I didn't… do more for you, help you, make it easier…" Astoria fumbled for words.

"Astoria you saved me." Hermione reminded her firmly.

"When I was two, I didn't exactly make your life easier these last couple months." Astoria ducked her head with shame.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Hermione admitted. All of the drama, all of the trouble, it got them where they were now.

"I shouldn't have said what I did." Astoria asserted.

"I shouldn't have had an affair with your fiancee." Hermione shrugged. In her mind they were pretty much even.

"Do you regret it?" Astoria asked slowly.

"I don't regret falling in love with Draco. I'm sorry that I broke your trust in the process." Hermione explained. Astoria nodded slowly, thinking hard.

"I guess that's all I can ask for" Astoria shrugged and then paused heavily. "It never really was about Draco."

"I know" Hermione assured her and then smiled, "And I'm guessing Ron knows too."

"He does." Astoria blushed.

"He's a very lucky man." Hermione told her sincerely. Astoria's smile turned a little smug.

"Yes, yes he is." Astoria agreed happily.

"Whose very lucky?" Blaise asked, shipping his champagne as he appeared behind them.

"The tailor who makes my lingerie." Hermione answered snappily. Blaise cringed. When she was a maid she had felt some obligation to be cordial to Blaise, when it wasn't five o clock in the morning, but now, now she had free reign and Blaise would have to deal with all of her sass, not just the small portion he had been exposed to. He wasn't faring well as of late. He cringed, did a half pass over her figure before catching himself, started to say something, shook his head and then left befuddled. Astoria giggled.

Arms easily wrapped around her waist from behind her and Draco hooked his chin over her shoulder.

"You're mean." He told her, only teasing. He liked her lack of fear lately and she liked who she was becoming in this new role. She felt free. Free and honest.

"Only occasionally." She shrugged as he kissed her temple.

"He's only uncomfortable because he knows I'd kill him, is that really what you want to exploit?" He asked.

"I'll exploit his other weaknesses once I find them." She vowed. He groaned.

"Oh lord, this is going to be very interesting for me." He observed. She laughed.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She reminded him. He just grinned in response.

"You two are sickeningly sweet." Okay, she had kind of forgotten Astoria was there.

"You and Weasel, ahem, Weasley are no better." Draco reminded her. They got along better now that they weren't both pretending, even if they were still feeling each other out.

"He told me you apologized." Astoria announced.

"Why?" Hermione looked over her shoulder in surprise, never having heard about that. Draco's ears were turning red, a trait he and Ron shared actually.

"For the time your fiance threatened mine." Astoria explained easily, smirking.

"You threatened him?" Hermione gasped, whirling on her fiance in a beat.

"You don't even like him." Draco reminded her.

"I have no problem with Ron. I didn't like when he hit on me every five minutes but I have no problem with Ron specifically. We were friends for a very long time." She clarified. Draco rolled his eyes, clearly not quite buying it.

"It was an image thing, and I apologized." Draco repeated, clearing his throat.

"Good for you, you're not done yet." She reminded him with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me I'm aware. Astoria?" He turned formally to the blonde, taking his arm away. Hermione pretended the sudden cold didn't bother her.

"Yes?" The younger girl straightened and lifted her chin.

"I'm sorry for the way our, um courtship went. I didn't treat you with the respect you deserved." Draco apologized clumsily. Astoria smiled sadly.

"Hard to when you're in love with Mione." She replied flippantly, there was a beat of uncomfortable tension between them. "It's okay Draco, I understand." Astoria conceded kindly.

"Thank you." Draco nodded politely.

"We're not gonna be friends any time soon, but I forgive you." Astoria admitted.

"Good." Draco agreed, nodding in acceptance.

"Take care of her." Astoria ordered before floating away, across the ballroom.

"Something tells me that will be the other way around." Draco laughed, looking at her in that painfully sincere way he insisted on when he was being sappy. She blushed. Astoria floated away and Draco took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist again. The scars were fading, had been since the bracelet had been officially removed. She had cried. The O on her wrist was as prominent as ever but she didn't mind that one so much.

He ran his fingers along his mark on her neck. That had happened after, in a rare private moment in his room. She wasn't allowed too many of those any more. Now that she was free and marrying a noble suddenly everyone was concerned about her chastity. They had both agreed that that was a secret better left kept to themselves. The mark hadn't burned the way she had imagined during her childhood but had felt like he was tracing his seal with his finger, the way that he had done for months. The sensation had been intense as he sealed the charm and they had definitely needed that privacy in the aftermath.

Nasty rumors had circulated immediately after they went public but the combination of Minerva's

firm hand and Narcissa's immense powers of blackmail had put an end to that. Now, all was well.

"I love you." She told him simply. He smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and then her wrist before gently pressing his lips to the delicate ring on her finger. That had been a compromise too. He had wanted her to have a massive stone but she didn't want anything to get in her way, especially after finally getting to sink her teeth into advanced spell work. The ring was on the smaller end, but had a decently sized emerald in the middle, surrounded by delicate petals, giving it the appearance of a rose as it sat on her finger. Two leaves framed the flower and then the silver band thinned out. Narcissa was horrified that it lack all of the so called "impact" of the ring that they had chosen for Astoria but Hermione was quick to point out, unnatural as it felt, that it was likely she'd be making enough of an impact when she walked into most rooms. She didn't need a ring to attract stares, her history did that just fine on its own. Narcissa eventually caved.

"Everything okay with Astoria?" He asked gently.

"Not yet, but we'll get there." She nodded to herself, feeling the certainty in that statement for the first time.

"I'm sure you will." He promised, "Now would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"I'm afraid dancing wasn't a part of my etiquette lessons." She cringed; she could see the calamity now.

"I'll teach you." He offered, grinning as he led her closer to the chaotic dance floor.

"I'm not…" She hesitated.

"You trust me, don't you?" He teased grinning.

"Absolutely." She answered seriously, taking his outstretched hand and merging with the crowd. Sure, she'd probably step on a few toes along the way to learning all the steps but she had a good teacher and an even better partner. That was all that really mattered.

Chapter End Notes

This story is complete. I reposted it here just in case anything were to happen to it on Fanfiction, but I will be posted the upcoming one shots here as well. Hope you enjoyed!

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny was exhausted. She was stressed out and drained and she wasn't sure that she could do it any longer. Her mother was breathing down her neck. Nothing Ginny did was good enough, if she washed a plate, it didn't glimmer enough, spices weren't chopped finely enough, the pasta was undercooked. She could kill her.

"Ginevra! What's wrong with you?" Her mother berated. Ginny sighed, paused heavily and then yanked her apron off, tossing it onto the counter; she wished it was heavy enough to make a noise as she whirled out of the room. The kitchen was always crazy, had always felt like home but now all she wanted was some quiet. She made it to Malfoy's quidditch pitch quickly. The arrogant bloke had a full pitch and never even freaking used it. She grumbled to herself, pausing for a moment beneath the nearest goal. She'd be fired if she was seen. Her mother would kill her. She wasn't sure if she cared.

She stormed to the storage shed; Malfoy was so arrogant that he didn't even lock it. Right in the middle of the shed, on a pretty hook was the most beautiful broom that Ginny had ever seen. Each bristle was neatly trimmed, the sleek black wood gleamed, and Ginny's mouth watered. When she was younger, she used to sneak off with her brothers and play before her mother had deemed that far too unladylike. These days, she hadn't flown in months. Her hands twitched with want. She yanked her wand out of her robe quickly, transfiguring her skirts into trousers carefully. She smiled, her newfound freedom emboldening her as she pulled the broom carefully off the wall. Her hands skimmed the smooth wood with a genuine reverence. It twitched in greeting, almost like an excited horse. She grinned.

…

The wind was strong against her face and the sun was pouring down on her, and Ginny was euphoric. The broom beneath her was so fast, so powerful, and so responsive. She climbed higher and higher and higher, so high that the manor below looked like just a spec. She dove, plummeting, streaking towards the ground. The grass came at her quickly and it was close, close, closer, way too close, she jerked up, pulling up at the last possible moment as she climbed back up to the normal height. She whooped with glee, circling merrily around the goal posts, dodging imaginary defenders. She rolled, avoiding the bludger in her mind and spun back to the goals, miming the perfect shot to the left hoop. She cheered, her hands above her head as she imagined the jubilant crowds below her.

Clap. Clap.

Ginny almost fell off the broom.

She descended slowly, carefully dismounting and keeping her eyes on the ground. He kept clapping and Ginny peeked up and stilled as she caught sight of Blaise Zabini.

"That was fantastic." He praised. Ginny jumped, looking at him with embarrassingly wide eyes. That was not the opener she was expecting.

"Thank you." No one had ever accused her of being falsely modest. He laughed, his head falling back. The sun glinted off his sharp cheekbones. Blaise Zabini was a beautiful man. He was inherently regal, with a strong jaw, flawless skin the color of chocolate, and his shoulders... damn, Blaise Zabini could give a girl ideas.

"You know, you could be in serious trouble for that." He told her seriously, but he was still smirking with amusement.

"I'm aware." She answered coolly, resting her hand on the broom.

"Really, I happen to know for a fact that Malfoy's very possessive of that broom." Blaise warned her, stepping closer as his smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"Men do tend to overcompensate with their toys, don't they?" Ginny challenged, stepping closer so they were toe to toe.

"Someone had to have taught you to mind your tongue." He chuckled to himself. His natural voice was slow, and of so deep. She felt like she could feel it reverberating in her chest.

"I've found I can put it to much better use when I'm not biting it." She challenged, slowly licking her lips for emphasis. His eyes followed her every move.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Blaise laughed and somehow, they seemed to get even closer, until barely a breath's distance stood between them. "Now what are we going to do about this broom theft?"

"I'm not a thief," She argued stubbornly. He was still smiling.

"No? Merely borrowing?" He asked, smirking. She faked an affront expression.

"Of course," She assured him, blinking her eyes innocently.

"Well then, I don't necessarily have to report borrowing to my dear friend, now do I?" Blaise asked.

"Oh no." She shook her head slowly, smirking.

"But I could. I should." Blaise told himself.

"Should you?" She asked, challenging him.

"Yes, but I don't have to." He clarified, smirking.

"No, you don't." She confirmed, shaking her head and struggling to keep a straight face.

"How about this? One Seeker's game." He suggested, grinning.

"I'm not sure that would be fair." She hesitated, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Ginny preferred chaser but she was an excellent seeker. She had never met a snitch she didn't lie.

"I just saw you fly, I know for a fact that your sex doesn't hurt your flying ability." He reminded her firmly, seemingly not buy it. Hmm, she liked that response. Challenges were fun.

"The O might." She clarified, pushing her bracelet aside to expose the "O" on her wrist.

"Might?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"That's a solid reaction to that." She observed, nodding to herself.

"Might?" He repeated. She considered his dark brown eyes, looking for something that she wasn't quite sure of yet.

"It's new. Not sure how presentation's going to affect my competitive drive." She clarified. It felt good to talk about it blithely, openly, as if it was mostly inconsequential.

"Fine, first to five, you get a two-catch handicap," He suggested, utterly unfazed by her. She liked it.

"Works for me." She agreed.

"I'll go grab a broom and the snitch." He suggested. She watched him go for a moment, watching that perfect arse move under his fine trousers. She shook herself for a moment, focused on the task at hand. She mounted the broom quickly and kicked off, the air whooshing around her. She was going to take Blaise Zabini down.

…

Ginny was panting and there was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her hands gripped the broom tightly and she leaned forward, plummeting low. Blaise came in from the side, trying to cut her off. She felt more than saw Blaise come up alongside her. He couldn't win. She felt grass skim her toes as she stretched towards that infuriating orb, her fingers brushed the wings and then it flicked up. She lunged upwards, and it was as she felt her fingers close around the perfect little ball that she left the broom and came tumbling down.

Blaise grunted as they collided and they both hit the ground, rolling. She groaned as she sat up, spitting out an irritating lock of hair. Her hip hurt from where it hit the ground and she was sure she had scraped her arms but as she slowly uncurled her fist and looked at the wondrous snitch within she was sure it was worth it.

Blaise groaned and she remembered that she was still on top of him. She shrugged and rolled off casually. He shot her an unamused look but she displayed the snitch in her hand proudly. He groaned and flopped backwards.

…

They laughed. Zabini had a good laugh, deep and carefree. The sun glinted off his teeth when he smiled. He had magicked some glasses and water and they were both drinking happily. The sun was warm above them and Ginny leaned back, resting on her arms. She was well aware of how great the pose made her tits look. Blaise most definitely peeked. She smirked.

"You're nuts you know." He told her, looking like he didn't quite mind it.

"Oh, I am" She agreed easily. You didn't grow up with six older brothers and not become a little insane.

"That was a crazy dive." He said, a little bit of awe in his voice. She smirked.

"I like winning." She shrugged. She'd made crazier dives before, broken her arm more than once as a kid.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked, smirking back at her.

"I don't know, you look pretty smart to me." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, do I?" He asked, clearly fishing for compliments.

"Sometimes." She teased, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You did give me a two-catch handicap." She reminded him, grinning. He laughed, a wonderful, full bellied laugh that made her feel kind of great.

"So how long have you actually had that O?" He asked skeptically, eyeing her with suspicion. She sat up, bristling with suspicion and looked at him directly.

"About two weeks" She confessed. He sat up immediately, staring at her with a slightly gaping mouth. It took her a moment to realize what she was missing here. She breathed deeply and noticed the rich scent of amber and a walk in the woods. Blaise was turned on.

"Jesus Christ, so it is new?" He demanded, looking her up and down carefully.

"Yup." She told him, popping the "p." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Taken it out for a test drive yet?" He asked, leaning closer towards her.

"You offering?" She asked, leaning into him as well.

"Absolutely."

…

She laughed as he kicked in the door, pulling her along behind him. She pulled it shut behind them and he immediately pushed her up against him. He kissed her firmly, stealing her breath as he pulled her hair. She groaned, her knees buckling. Her shoes were missing and she felt a little fuzzy, but oh so good. Blaise knew how to kiss. He huffed, pulling away from her reluctantly and leading her to the couch. He sat down first and then yanked her into his lap. She hurried to lift her skirts out of the way. She moaned as his tongue flicked into her mouth. He gripped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her bum. This was new, no one had ever treated her like this. She had kissed guys before and they had always been courteous and careful. Fuck that.

His hands skimmed up her back, reaching for the laces on her corset as his mouth skimmed down her throat and over her collar bones. She rolled her hips against him, grinding against his hard member. She moaned, low and dark and happy, throwing back red hair and stretching her neck. Blaise groaned, thrusting against her. Oh yes.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind her cleared his throat. She froze and Blaise sat up straight. He looked over his shoulder and a flicker of recognition crossed his face. Unceremoniously, he lifted her up off his lap and dropped her beside him. She squeaked in protest, promptly adjusting her blouse and pulling her skirt down as heat exploded across her face.

She looked up at Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her like she was a dog who had wandered in during a rainstorm. He looked at Draco, clearly pissed. She was lost for a moment until she looked around a little. She hadn't bothered to before but this was very clearly a well lived in room. The kind of room that was a permanent residence, definitely not Blaise's room. If the Malfoy colors were any indicator, it was Draco Malfoy's permanent residence. Oh no.

"Sorry mate, pretty sure Dragon Lady is staking out my room after the last one, you don't mind, do you?" Blaise said casually, crossing his legs as if that was the problem here.

"You could've, you know, not shagged a bird for forty-eight hours?" Draco suggested. Ginny wanted to die. She wanted to crawl into a ball and die. She felt like she could throw up. There was bile in the back of her throat. Her eyes were watering.

"No way! Plus, this one just got her O, couldn't miss that." Blaise shrugged, still not looking at her. It was like she wasn't even in the room.

"Excuse me!" She protested, standing up with a huff. She looked down at her feet with the terrifying realization that she didn't have her shoes. Fuck.

"You know that the new ones are the best." Blaise continued as if she hadn't spoken. She had to find her shoes. She had to find her shoes and get out of there and then die.

"God you're a pig, where is my other shoe?" She demanded, peering around chairs and couch cushions. It shouldn't have been this hard. Where could they have gone? She hadn't kicked them off, had she? They were just gone?

"A broom closet wouldn't have done the trick?" Malfoy asked, his tone dripping with irritation. Yeah, she wished that this wasn't happening too.

"You're even worse." The ginger scoffed, rounding on Draco, he just shrugged as she went back to scouring the floor. She sighed and got on her hands and knees, had they fallen under the couch? She was literally almost under the couch when Draco finally addressed her.

"It's by the door." He offered. She cursed and clumsily got to her feet.

"Fuck both of you, I hope you Aveda yourselves." She snarled, yanking her shoes onto her feet before heading to the door and slamming it behind her. She stormed down the hallway, a part of her wishing that she had just stayed in the kitchen today. All she could think about was how small and pathetic she felt. Her eyes were watering but she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't.

…

Blaise's pants looked great on a flag pole. His arse looked wonderful when it glowed hot pink when he lied. And his stupid face looked wonderful when he couldn't pull a bird to save his life. All in all, Ginny was feeling good about her life choices right about now.

…

Ginny's heart was racing, blood was pounding in her ears but her hands weren't shaking. No, she was still. Her hands were steady, her knees weren't shaking. Blaise was glaring at her, staring her down as he held his wand at her. Hers was in her pocket, too far and too late. Blaise's hand was shaking, his wand was quivering in the air, but Ginny, Ginny was steady.

"I could kill you." He announced, his words slow and dark. She shrugged.

"No, I don't think you could actually." She argued. If Blaise's could've paled, she was sure that he would've.

"You have a lot of nerve." He announced in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I do." Ginny agreed. It's why he had wanted her in the first place. He couldn't exactly blame her for it now.

"I won't be disrespected like this." Blaise muttered, mostly to himself. She smiled and rage welled up in his eyes. "Crucio!" He snapped and she waited for the pain but it never came.

"You don't mean it. It won't work if you don't mean it. You don't actually want to hurt me." She realized aloud, staring at him as he looked at him wand as if that was the problem.

"I'm livid, you humiliated me for weeks." He hissed.

"Yeah, and how did that feel? How did that taste? Like acid in your mouth? Or like you were choking down soap?" Ginny snapped, she felt like she should have been crying, but she wasn't. She was strong.

"I understand that your pissed but you knew I'm not a good guy. You knew that going into this." Blaise accused as if that changed anything.

"I didn't sign up for being humiliated in front of Draco Malfoy. I didn't sign up for crawling around to find my shoe while you talked about me as if I wasn't there. I'm not really a noble and I'm not an alpha, but I'm a person." She asserted, never moving her eyes from his.

"So, this was your plan? Get back at me with juvenile pranks?" He rubbed his brow, she could see his tension.

"Got your attention, didn't it?" She smirked.

"So, you just wanted to get me in the same room with you?" He asked, astounded that that was her final girl.

"In a way." She shrugged smiling.

"Okay, what the fuck does that mean?" He groaned.

"You being here means that I matter. It means that it worked, I'm worthy of your time. Making your life hell made you acknowledge me and the fact that I was so good at it makes you see that I'm your equal because I bested you." She insisted.

"That you did." He admitted, shaking his head.

"So, I have the power now." She smirked, feeling the victory in her veins.

"I have the wand." Blaise reminded her.

"but I have the power." She repeated.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" He asked, finally lowering his wand to his side. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She shrugged, and it was only as she left that she realized she didn't feel satisfied. Not even a little bit.

…

Ever since she had been deemed old enough to walk Ginny's job had been to deliver trays to those entitled snots who were too good to even eat with the other entitled snots. It meant that she frequently got to escape the kitchen and quickly discovered all the best shortcuts and spying spots in the Greengrass Estate. The manor had been a new challenge, the likes of which she hadn't had since she was tot and it could never be said that Ginny Weasley balked at a challenge. She had gotten good at finding the stealthiest routes, which was evidenced by the amount of secrets she was quickly becoming privileged to. She didn't necessarily want them but it was interesting bonus.

She rounded a corner and once again bumped into the most scandalous secret she had acquired. Pansy Parkinson snagging someone in a passageway wasn't exactly a new turn of events but her partner had certainly been a shock the first-time Ginny had walked in on them.

Pansy Parkinson has her hands up Daphne Greengrass's skirts and from the look of things Greengrass was more than amenable to her ministrations. Ginny's eyes went wide as Daphne's head went back with a moan. She was staring for far too long before she pivoted and went the other way.

…

"You're a bitch, you know." The voice from behind her didn't surprise her as much as it probably should have.

"Oh, I am?" She asked skeptically, continuing walking. Why did men always label fierce women that way? He followed her but she faced forward stubbornly.

"You stopped." He announced, as if she didn't know.

"That I did." She confirmed, walking forward, bored.

"Why?" He demanded angrily.

"I got what I wanted." She reminded him confidently. His footsteps faded behind her.

…

Blaise was thinking about her. He was looking at her. She could feel it. He followed her wherever she went. It made serving parties far more stressful. She couldn't handle it anymore. She waited until Blaise was the last one leaving the room before she jumped on him. He barely reacted, not even getting out of his chair as she stalked towards him.

"What is your problem?" She snapped, he just cocked an eyebrow.

"You wanted my attention, didn't you?" He reminded her. She was going to regret those words.

…

He had to be using a charm. It wasn't normal to be this attuned to another person. Let alone a practical stranger. She knew where he was in every room. She could feel him always, as easily as she could feel her wand in her pocket. Every time she looked over her shoulder, he was there and his eyes were always on her.

He hadn't been with anyone in weeks. There were rumors about it. A part of her thought wistfully back to when he was just supposed to be a fun fling. Oh, how long ago that felt. She felt his eyes on her as she slipped out of the breakfast room, heading quickly towards the pitch. Malfoy, that spoiled brat, hadn't used it all summer. Before long, she sensed him behind her. That worked.

She didn't say anything as she reached the pitch and transfigured her skirts into trousers. It wasn't long at all before she had gone into the equipment shed and grabbed two brooms. Blaise didn't say anything as she passed it to him. He watched with a stoic expression as she released the snitch. They watched each other carefully as the both mounted their brooms. She nodded to him and they kicked off.

It felt different this time. She didn't feel as competitive, but she also didn't feel happy in the air. The breeze that had felt pleasant on the ground was chilling in the air. Blaise faced off against her and she leaned forward, circling the pitch idly. The snitch was out of sight for the moment but she was ready. She caught a flicker of gold behind him and deliberately shot above him. He rose to follow her, and just before they crashed, she dove sweeping under him. Unfortunately, the snitch was out of sight. She pursed her lips unhappily. Blaise said nothing as he pivoted to face her.

The air was tight with resentment, with rage, with something. Ginny didn't know what it was anymore. There was so much there. So much from such a small encounter. He made the first catch minutes later, the snitch practically flying into his hand.

She shook herself, reaching for focus, for drive, for excitement but there was just nothing there. She just felt blank. She descended slowly, feeling strange. Her skin itched; she felt twitchy. Her feet the ground with a solid thump, echoed by Blaise touching down behind her.

"What the fuck are we doing?" She asked, her exhaustion seeping into her voice.

"I have no idea." He admitted, rubbing his temples and smoothing over his brows from the stress.

"I don't hate you." She realized aloud. After months of tormenting him, of cursing his name, it was far too easy to realize that she simply didn't hate him, didn't really have anything against him at all.

"I don't hate you either." Blaise told her, the same dazed look crossing his face as he seemed to realize it. It looked wrong there. Blaise should be lounging on chaises by warm seas. He shouldn't be standing in the middle of a Quidditch pitch, looking confuses.

"So, we should just move on." She suggested. She should walk away but her feet were planted to the ground; her eyes were locked on his. She felt like she was caught, secured in gravity as a part of her want to run to him and a part of her wanted him no where near her.

"I don't want to do that." Blaise admitted, stepping closer to her. There was true sincerity on his features.

"Neither do I." She confessed, meeting him half way.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"What do you want to do?" She asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever even had to want for something before?" She asked seriously. Blaise seemed unamused.

"I've wanted a lot of things." He shrugged.

"Like what?" She demanded.

"You first." He insisted.

"I want…" She paused, thinking seriously, "'Omega' to not mean shit."

"Why?" He questioned like it wasn't self explanatory.

"Labels piss me off." She snapped; he cocked his head, appraising her carefully.

"You realize that 'O' makes you nearly indestructible, right?" He asked.

"What?" She sputtered because that was crazy. He whole life, all she had ever been told was that omegas were weak, they were a liability, they were a problem. Poor Hermione had always been looked at as limited.

"You have control that nobody else gets." He clarified, a little enviously.

"Control? The whole point is that other people can control me." She argued. She had to follow every command.

"Not when you grow into to it. You get to choose who you trust enough to listen to. You pick the alpha. Alphas just follow you vying to be chosen. Not to mention you get the best high in the world that no one else can even fathom." He explained firmly.

"Are you talking about O Space? That thing that Omegas fall into while being beaten so that they're complacent!" She shouted.

"There's a big difference between pain play and a beating, Weasley." He snapped, exasperated.

"Ginny." She spat back.

"What?" He asked, not catching on.

"You can damn well call me Ginny." She clarified. After all, they knew quite a bit about each other now.

"See?" He pointed out, smirking. "Now, if you don't believe me, I could show you."

"Show me what?" She asked slowly.

"What O Space is really like." He said the words like they were a promise, eyes dark with lust. He smelt like the woods again. She wanted him.

"What is O Space really like?" She asked cautiously. She hadn't ever even bothered to research it. She never thought it would apply to her.

"Well, I've been told it's like floating, or flying." He offered.

"Told?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a beautiful thing to watch." He admitted, unashamed. She looked at him carefully.

"Have you watched often?" She asked. She didn't really need to but it was still fun to confirm sometimes.

"Often enough to know what I'm doing." He smirked confidently. Fuck him.

"I want to try it" She admitted. She could use a good high. She never really had gotten a chance to take her O for a real test drive.

"We should go somewhere more private." He suggested, smirking.

"Your actual room this time?" She asked, unable to resist. He dipped his head and rubbed his neck. She had the feeling he'd be blushing if he could.

"Yeah, I'm not making that mistake again." He admitted, chuckling to himself.

"Good to know."

…

Blaise's bedroom was pretty much exactly what she expected it to be. Heavy drapes blocked out the windows and it wasn't unclean, just untidy. There were jackets strewn over chairs and shoes in

random places. Could be worse.

"You're not a natural submissive." Blaise stated obviously as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't think so, no." She agreed, shaking her head.

"That's okay. It's not a given, it just means that it's going to be harder to reach O Space." He explained, shrugging.

"Okay." She nodded as he unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch. He rolled up the sleeves of his white button up, exposing strong arms that she hadn't known were a thing for her until now.

"I want you to choose a safe word." He instructed quickly.

"Why?" She asked, laughing a little at the idea. He cast her a serious, unamused look.

"So, I'll know if you want to stop or you just don't want to continue. "He explained.

"How about stop?" She said slowly.

"Since you've never done this before, I will check in with you if you say that, but that can most definitely leave room for confusion. The point of a safety word is to have my reaction be immediate." He clarified remarkably patiently, as if he had been expecting that question. It was a good thing that Ginny wasn't the jealous type or she would've had a problem with how apparent Blaise's experience was.

"Why wouldn't your reaction to 'stop' be immediate?" She asked seriously.

"Because I want to make you beg, and stop teasing and stop everything are very different requests." He smirked as he answered her, walking out of the sitting area.

"Is that your plan?" She demanded seriously.

"Word first, then we'll talk plan, okay?" He insisted. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Snitch." She answered quickly. He smirked at her answer.

"How about this, you tell me what you don't consent to and we'll go from there." He suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at her with a neutral expression. It was strange looking down at him. She wasn't short but he always seemed to tower over her anyways.

"No pain. We can do this without that, right?" She checked anxiously. He nodded patiently.

"Yes, we can, and I wouldn't want to do that anyways, I'm not in to pain." He admitted, shrugging. She realized as she resisted the urge to pace that while Blaise was lower, sitting was most still a power play.

"Is anyone really into that shit?" She huffed, a little horrified by the thought of people actively seeking out pain.

"You'd be surprised," Blaise told her meaningfully, "Anyways, anything else?"

"Bondage is a no, no fluids." She shuddered.

"None?" He smirking, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Nothing that isn't… normally involved." She clarified carefully. He nodded and a hint of a smile played across his mouth.

"Okay." He agreed, taking pity on her.

"No magic." She listed firmly. He raised one eyebrow and had a slightly miffed expression. Oh, no mister, she was not bending that one.

"None?" He repeated, disappointment clear.

"I don't think I trust you with a wand directed at me just yet. You did try to crucio me that one time." She reminded him pointedly, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of hair off her face.

"We've come a long way since then, but I'm not arguing, your limits, your rules." He acquiesced quickly.

"Where'd you even learn this shit?" She sighed, feeling more than slightly overwhelmed at it all.

"Draco taught me a lot." He shrugged as if that wasn't a freaking crazy revelation. She had heard a lot fo rumors about the kingdom's most devious bachelors but not that one. That one was saved for the Pansy's and Daphne's of the world.

"You and Draco…" She started slowly. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh no, I am strictly a bird kind of guy, and even I wasn't" He shuddered, "Just no."

"So, Draco, as in the one getting married to vanillaer than vanilla Astoria Greengrass is into kink." She checked. Blaise laughed like she had told a joke, though she got the feeling that he wasn't laughing at her.

"That's a conversation for another time." He suggest, myrth in his eyes.

"Who says there will be another time?" She teased, grinning.

"Well I'm pretty certain." He told her.

"We'll just have to see about that." She answered playfully. He grinned, standing up slowly and moving towards her, all predator.

"I guess I have something to prove after all." He announced, lifting her chin gently and bringing his mouth down on hers. He cuppiing the back of her neck, tangling his finger in her hair and oh, that felt good. She arched into him, feeling the omega horomones rushing through her blood stream. She kissed him back fiercely, her tongue flicking against his. He made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat that she largely ignored. The hand on her neck moved to her back and he turned them around quickly without breaking the kiss. She made a noise that she hoped communicated how impressive she found that shit. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned deeply. As embarassing as her ginger hair could sometimes be, she always loved when people played with it. She could feel Blaise smirk. Bastard.

"You should lie down." He suggested, very, very obviously not making it a command. She smiled and lay down cautiously. He crawled over her, moving exquisitely slowly. She watched ever muscle move with intense fascination. Blaise was broad and strong, but his impressive height insured he never seemed bulky. Ever inch of him radiated power and Ginny was feeling the effects. He kissed her again.

Ginny had been kissed. She had been snogged. Michael Corner had even stuck his hand up her

skirt. Ginny may have been a virgin, but she was not some blushing virgin. She was experienced goddamn it!

Except all of that experience seemed pathetic now because no one had ever kissed her like Blaise. Those boys had given her kisses, but Blaise was very much a man, and he didn't just kiss, he took. He kissed like it was the last thing he would ever do. Just when she thought she might faint from the intensity, he pulled away, only to kiss along the line of her jaw and down her throat. He sucked and nipped and she knew for certain that he would most definitely be leaving marks. Her breath got stuck in her throat at the thought. After cover what felt like ever inch of her neck and throat he moved down, carefully unlacing her corset and tossing it aside. She moaned as he sucked what she was sure would become a dark mark on her collarbone. Her blouse was discarded next, pulled over her head in one easy move. Next, her trousers got pulled down off of her and tossed away. Left only in her knickers, Ginny was deeply appreciative of the fact that Blaise had respected her wishes and his wand was no where to be seen.

Ginny had never been insecure about her body, but the way he was looking at her now, like she was some delicacy designed to be savored, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. He kissed down inbetween her breasts and she gasped he started rolling and pinching her nipple with his hand. Just as it start to cross over into pain, he brought his mouth to the abused bud and started sucking and laving at it with his tongue. She whimpered as his hand started the same treatment on her other nipple. He repeated the pattern, tormenting with his fingers and soothing with his mouth until Ginny was a genuine mess. Her clit ached and her drenched cunny was throbbing, begging to be filled. She'd take of herself but his large body was very much in the way. She gasped, finally resorting to begging.

"Please, please, for the love of God." She gasped. Blaise looked up, smirking.

"What?" He asked innocently, as if he wasn't completely aware of what she want.

"Please, I need more." She confessed.

"Happy to oblige." He responded quickly, immediately moving to her center. She lifted her hips, inviting him closer, but he effortless held her down with one hand. He used the other to part her folds and then maddeningly, infuriating, just looked at her. She squirmed, but her just looked up at her and winked before blowing a steady stream of air on her clit. She twitched, the strange sensation a not entirely unwelcome surprise. Almost immediately after, he opened his mouth and just breathed on her most sensitive area. She groaned, the warm air feeling oddly lovely. Her head fell back on to the pillows and almost immediately she felt his tongue flick out and brush her clit. She moaned, her mouth falling open as he tormented her, circling and caressing the bud with laser focus. She panted, feeling herself peaking and cresting and…

Her orgasm hit her hard, crashing over her and she gasped. Later he'd tell her that she had said his name, but she would swear for a long time time that she was definitely not capable of real words at the moment.

She came down to him slowly flicking her clit, she rested her hand on his head to get him to move, but he just looked up at her with an immensely satisified expression and slid a finger inside of her. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden penetration, and then moaned dizzily as he curled and twisted the digit inside of her. Another finger quickly joined the first, twisting and stretching her as she gasped and moaned, far beyond words. Deliberately, he curled those wonderfully long fingers inside of her, stroking that wonderful, magically spot inside of her until she literally saw stars. Her second orgasm felt like tumbling off a broom diving for a snitch, wonderful and freeing and exhilarating.

He paused then, hands stilling as she slowly came back to earth, gradually opening her eyes. His

hands gently stroked her hips moving over the soft flesh. She was definitely feeling fuzzy and pleasant now but not quite high.

"Hmmm, apparently you need one more." Blaise muttered to himself before renewing his efforts. He went back to her clit, this time sucking her firmly. She nearly flew off the bed. It was still way too sensitive. Her eyes watered and he eased off. His hands dug into her hips, propping her up as his tongue slid inside of her. He alternated between licking at her entrance and firming his tongue to thrust inside of her. She groaned, already so close. She just, she couldn't…

He nipped gently at her clit and she gasped, shattering as her whole body went taught and then she just… didn't come down. Her orgasm stretched, and she felt like she was on a peak and she just stayed there. Except it changed, she could breathe, she wasn't alight, she was just, purely at peace and blissed out with pleasure. It was amazing. She melted, soft beneath him.

"Good girl."

…

She came up slowly; it felt like waking up from a light sleep on a lazy Sunday monring. Her whole body felt relaxed, pleasantly sore. She didn't hurt anywhere; it just felt like she had flown long and hard. She felt amazing.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Blaise asked gently. She stretched and blinked her eyes open. Blaise was lying beside of her, stoking her hair.

"Really good." She admitted, grinning.

"It was good then?" He asked eagerly, and oh did he like praise. She could throw him a bone every now and then.

"Yeah, most definitely good."

…

"You know, your friend threatened me last night." Blaise told her casually, emerging from behind her. She kept walking. Everything was different now. Things were changing incredibly quickly but everything felt lighter all the same. The whole manor just felt… happier.

"Mione? Not possible." Ginny scoffed. Hermione was aggressive, and Ginny imagined, rather emboldened from her recent engagement, but she wasn't threatening.

"Very possible, because she did it. Publicly." Blaise confirmed. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he legitimately looked scandalized. She laughed.

"That's actually hilarious." She admitted. "Why'd she threaten you?" She asked curious, because Hermione never did things frivolously.

"You." He answered simply. She blinked and stopped, looking at him seriously.

"What?" She snapped.

"She threatened to, and I quote, 'come for me' if I hurt you." He explained calmly.

"Well, you planning on hurting me?" She asked, mostly joking.

"Nope." He laughed, shaking his head.

"What is your plan?" She demanded, crossing her arms and staring him down.

"Well, anything off the table?" He asked merrily.

"We're not fuck buddies Zabini." She specified immediately.

"Wasn't planning on it." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm also not getting engaged tomorrow. Mione may be out of her mind but that doesn't mean that I have to be." She wanted no part in that. She didn't want to get shipped off. It wasn't going to happen.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked slowly, with no inflection.

"Slow. We just... take things slow."

…

Slow lasted for about two weeks.

Meetings and Payments

Chapter Summary

The engagement is going well. Mostly.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Hermione

Narcissa was talking. She was talking about something like napkins or center pieces or something even more ridiculous. Hermione should have been paying attention. She should have been doing a lot of things, but she couldn't, because Draco was touching her. Not just touching her, he had his hand inside of her knickers. He was fingering her, curling his fingers and pressing against that spot inside of her. The worst part was that fucking ring. He was an egotistical prick which was why some days he wore a fucking massive ring. The stone was smooth and cold and felt crazy intense against her skin. She was soaking wet and she was sure she would be making filthy squelching noises if Draco hadn't cast a silencing charm. It was wrong, it was so wrong, so horrifyingly, terrifyingly wrong. It was fucking perfect.

"Hermione?" Narcissa cleared her throat and Hermione realized that she had missed the question. It was easy to do that when teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes?" She squeaked out as Draco started tracing his seal on her clit. He was still a possessive prick. He was just her possessive prick. The stone had his seal etched into its surface and if she focused, she was ninety percent sure that she could make out the pattern against her skin.

"Orchids or calla lilies?" Narcissa repeated impatiently. Narcissa had been cold at the start but their mutual love of efficiency and planning had brought them together. She wondered briefly what the older woman would think about what was going on right now. Then again, she really didn't want to think about that.

"What happened to tulips?" Hermione asked anxiously, her hips twitching as his fingernail brushed the sensitive bud. That stung, and not the good kind of sting, or maybe not, maybe it was the good kind. Hermione spent a lot of time analyzing sensations lately. Draco kept bringing her new ones. Like the stone that was nudging at her entrance.

"Tulips are for new money," Narcissa scoffed dismissively. Old money talked about new money like they talked about cholera. No money didn't care. Sometimes Hermione missed the simplicity of being no money.

"I'm ninety percent sure that's what I am," Hermione pointed out, valiantly avoiding her voice squeaking. He slipped one of his wonderful, dexterous fingers inside of her again, not the one with the ring on it this time, his thumb circling her clit. This was so inappropriate.

"I think that would require money." Draco suggested. She glared at him, even as he slid another finger inside of her. The ring pressed at her entrance. She bit her lip, resisting groaning from the stretch.

"She has money." Narcissa pointed out and Draco's hand helpfully stilled between her legs. She sighed in relief, then blushed as Narcissa shot her a look.

"What?" Draco asked coarsely. Not upset, just surprised. Probably a little turned on. She certainly was.

"Potter is paying her dowry, that money stays in her name in case you die." Narcissa explained matter a factly. She blinked dizzily in surprise.

"How much is my dowry?" She asked slowly. A little curious, and turned on, still very turned on, but she could multitask. If seeing Draco had taught her anything, it was that she was an excellent multitasker.

"More than you've ever seen in your life," Narcissa rolled her eyes dismissively. Hermione clenched her jaw as Draco rolled that cool stone over her clit. She cleared her throat.

"So, tulips?" She suggested.

…

Draco

The door clicked shut behind his mother and Hermione collapsed back into her chair. The movement pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. The slick heat was intoxicating, and the way his ring was going to smell of her all day was a beautiful, wonderful thing.

"You absolute bastard!" She gasped. Her legs were shaking. He loved it.

"You love it," He accused her. Her flush darkened. They both knew that she liked pretending to be the virtuous good girl, liked resisting a little bit. It always got her a little extra wet.

"I…" She started, but then he pushed his fingers up to tap that lovely, spongy spot. "I'm gonna come."

"I'd hope so," He smirked, "I think I'd be a little insulted if you weren't."

"Bastard," She gasped again before pushing her chair back. His hand slid away as she moved out of his reach. He cocked an eyebrow as she lifted her skirts and hovered over his lap. He chuckled as she frantically unlaced his trousers. He was already half hard, but he was quickly getting there as she pulled her lace knickers to the side. She stroked him with clinical focus and a wonderfully firm grip. She had gotten good at that in the last few months. She waited until he was fully hard before lowering herself onto him. He groaned at how tightly she wrapped around him.

"How long do we have?" She hissed tightly, even as she painstakingly lifted up part of the way.

"Minutes," He grunted as she closed her eyes, focusing on taking her pleasure. He held her hips, helping her. The slow drag wasn't doing anything for him but the view sure as hell was. She pulled aside the fabric of her dress to roll her nipples. She bit her lip, clenching around him. She was far distanced from the blushing virgin who denied touching herself. He slid his hand under her skirts and firmly circled her clit. She gasped, tensing tight around him. Her spine bowed and she trembled as she came. She relaxed slowly, melting limp into his lap. His cock twitched, as if trying to remind them that there were still things that needed to be done. She sighed happily and then stood up. He slid out of her, his hips straining reflexively.

"Well, see you later" She told him breezily as she righted her dress.

"What?" He gasped. This wasn't funny. She smirked.

"Minutes, remember? Don't you have to meet with your father about those records he gave you to look over?" She reminded him pointedly. He was incredibly conflicted. On one hand, it was miraculous that his father had finally decided to rope him on the Malfoy family dealings, mainly to get his help on converting some of the shadier things into more legitimate businesses. On other, he was still fucking hard.

"And what am I supposed to do?" He asked desperately.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," She assured him and then paused. That was her thinking face, more accurately it was her, 'I just had a brilliant idea face.' That face caused him plenty of problems. He had learned to run when he saw that face, or just listen very closely.

This time he probably should've gone for the former. She reached under her skirt and quickly shimmied out of her knickers. She grinned devilishly as she dropped the satin garment that he had bought her on his lap.

"Hope this'll help" She suggested with a smirk before flouncing to the door.

"You're going to pay for this" He threatened seriously. Oh, he was going to fuck her so hard tonight. And that cheeky little ass was going to glow red.

"Is that a promise? Because I sure hope it's a promise," She smirked, slipping out into the hallway with a spring in her step.

It was definitely a promise.

…

Hermione

She paid for it. And she loved every second of it.

Chapter End Notes

There it is, I know it's not as long as many of you would have liked, but that's all the muse provided for me right now. There most likely is another one shot coming soon. Also, would you all prefer to have me post any additional one shots here or as a separate story? Leave me a comment with your thoughts.

Trying

Chapter Notes

This chapter may be triggering to some of you. I placed a summary at the end if you are concerned.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Hermione

"I know you guys are wondering why you're here," Hermione started, her breath shaking.

"A little, yeah," Ginny admitted, smiling softly and laying her hand over her friend's. It had been hard enough to get away to Harry's for the day, getting the rest of them here had been nothing short of miraculous. She didn't have the luxury of putting this off.

"I'm late, as in, significantly late," She blurted. Astoria and Ginny stiffened, looking up at her with wide eyes. Harry was the only one out of the loop.

"Then go… I don't…" Harry told her, looking around in confusion.

"Not that kind of late, Harry," Ginny told him gently.

"What? Oh… Oh!" It dawned in his eyes like someone had hit him. He looked over his shoulder as if someone was going to materialize and revoke his masculinity. "Should I be here?"

"Yes, Harry. You're like my brother," She assured him. He nodded, comforted for a beat, before grimacing and glancing at her stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, shouldn't somebody else be here?" Ginny pointed out, raising a bright red eyebrow.

"It is Draco's, isn't it?" Astoria questioned blithely. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Low, Astoria," Ginny snapped protectively. Ginny hadn't liked Astoria very much lately, despite Hermione's assurances that Astoria was not the villain here. There really wasn't one.

"Sorry, it was too easy. Also, that would explain him not being here, yeah?" Astoria pointed out defensively.

"If it exists, it's Draco's," Hermione assured her. She took a deep breath to steady her. Holy shit, a baby. She wasn't ready for a baby. Draco wasn't ready for a baby. Was he? Was she? Were they? They really should've talked about that.

"So, why isn't he here?" Harry asked understandingly.

"I don't want to get his hopes up. Omegas are supposedly more fertile, but our pregnancies are also riskier. I don't want him worrying before it's time," She explained uneasily.

"I doubt there will be much worry involved." Astoria assured her, shooting a pointed look at Ginny as if to prove that she could be an understanding friend too.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Ginny asked with fierce determination. Hermione had no doubt that her friend would slay dragons if she needed it.

"Just a little hand holding" She admitted, "I already have the potion; just need to add a strand of hair." She pulled the vial from her pocket slowly, staring at the clear liquid.

"How will you know?" Astoria asked slowly.

"If it turns pink or blue: baby; if it turns black: barren," She explained, a little darker than necessary but it certainly felt true.

"You not being pregnant right now does not mean that you can't be," Ginny corrected with a fond eyeroll.

"I still really feel like I shouldn't be here," Harry repeated weakly.

"Get over it, Harry," Astoria demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, yeah. I'm here for you,Mione," He assured her, gently placing his hand on her knee. Ginny took her hand and Astoria held the vial. Her hand shook as she reached to her head. It stung briefly as she pulled out a single strand. Astoria uncorked the bottle but Hermione tenuously lowered the curl into the liquid.

"Do we…" Harry started but fell silent as they all watched as the potion's charm took effect, inky black color spread from her hair. She closed her eyes, crumbling as Astoria set aside the bottle. Her eyes were watering. She couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt. She opened her mouth to sob, but it stuck in her throat and all she managed was a desperate whimper.

"Send a patronus to Draco," Ginny's voice cut through the haze.

"No, don't, don't," She protested weakly. She was shaking. Or maybe they were. It was kind of tricky to tell.

"Mione, we're getting him," Astoria told her firmly. She felt too shaky to argue. Something wet dripped onto her hand. She touched her face and realized she had started crying after all. It felt like hours, though she knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Draco was scooping her up.

"What happened?" He snarled, his voice low and threatening. She flinched. She knew how this must look, was sure the only thing stopping his instinct to attack the closest alpha was his instinct to protect his mate, but she couldn't find the words to explain it to him, not yet.

"She's not hurt," Ginny started soothingly, "She got some bad news and got overwhelmed is all." She explained, her voice pure omega sweetness. Draco sneezed, flinching away from the unwelcome scent, and she felt his nose nuzzle into her hair. A sense of possessive pride flared in her even through the bone jarring sadness. That was her alpha. No matter what.

"We just thought you should take her home is all," Astoria offered pointedly. Draco seemed to agree because Hermione felt the whirl of apparition and shortly thereafter, breathed in the familiar smells of the Malfoy gardens. She couldn't see much with her face in Draco's shirt. She kind of preferred it that way.

She felt his gate rock her back and forth as he carried her to his room. Hushed whispers echoed through the halls but Hermione couldn't be bothered. Her head was still pounding. His hand went to her neck, gently touching his mark. Warmth spread out from the back of her neck, trickling down her spine. She sighed, the panicky feeling starting to subside. The ache in her heart didn't

relinquish its position dragging the organ into her stomach.

She didn't understand what this was. She didn't know what this was. She hadn't been hopeful; they hadn't been trying. There was no reason for this disappointment, for this grief. Her heart disagreed. She hurt.

His door thudded against the wall as he kicked it open. He shifted her as he pushed it closed again. He kissed her head as he sat down on the edge of the bed and then pulled her closer and settled her in her lap. His hand carefully stroked her hair, his thumb brushing his mark on every down stroke. The mark tingled happily at the gesture. It didn't feel like enough.

Draco

Hermione lifted her head slowly. There were dried tear tracks on her face and she was still pale. Way too pale. His stomach lurched, everything molecule in his body was screaming for him to do something, to help, to end whatever was hurting her in such a terrifying manner. He wanted to fight but there was nothing to hit, no evil to push away, no enemy. There was just pain. And he couldn't fight the pain in her head.

"What happened?" He asked gently. She sobbed, collapsing back into him. Good going, Malfoy.

"I was late," She confessed desperately, rubbing her face harshly. He gripped her wrists gently, pulling them away. "I used a pregnancy test potion but it came up negative." His stomach dropped. Pregnancy: as in kids, like, his kids. Was he ready for kids? He hadn't thought about it.

"Did you, did you want a baby?" He asked slowly; he swallowed uncomfortably, "Do you want a baby?" A part of him was a little horrified that they hadn't, in fact, talked about kids. They were getting married, a lifetime commitment, and he didn't know how she felt about kids.

"It's kind of part of the deal right. The Malfoy family needs an heir," She laughed hollowly; her voice was still breaking. Her hands twitched to rub her eyes again. He held them steady. She tried, tried to be steady, and confident, and perfect. He wouldn't let her lie.

"Granger, do you want a baby?" He pushed, lifting her chin gently.

"I didn't… I didn't think I did. I didn't think it was an option," she paused, and looked up at him seriously. "Do you want a baby?" She questioned anxiously. He had never thought seriously about kids. He knew he would have them, but he never even thought about what his life would be like once he did. He never really thought he'd play much of a role in it. Looking at Hermione, with her bright red eyes and tear stained face, he realized how much of an idiot he had been. What did he think, that he could just have kids and ignore them? That he'd turn into his father? He shuddered. No, that had never been a possibility. Yes, maybe he would have struggled to connect with an obligation baby with a wife he hadn't wanted, but this wouldn't be that. This would be a baby with the woman he loved. It would be a part of each of them.

"I do," He realized, grinning, "I want a dozen little, tiny, curly haired, smart mouthed brats that will never leave us alone." God, he hoped they had her temperament. Her eyes started watering again and her mouth opened slightly.

"I want that too," She admitted softly. Hopefully.

"So, should we start trying?" He asked, smirking significantly. She laughed, and it was such a dramatic change from just a half an hour earlier that he wanted to jump up and down. Or just fall into bed with his fiancée. It was a bit of a crapshoot.

"I think your mom would kill me if I was pregnant at the wedding," She reminded him, smiling. It

kind of looked like it hurt. If the grin stretching his face was comparable, he suspected that it did.

"She'll get over it."

…

Hermione

Hermione bit her lip as she dropped a strand of hair into the vial. There was no audience this time. She didn't want to put too much pressure on it, to have too much hope. If it didn't take this time, there would be a next time. Omegas got pregnant easily, sometimes even subverted contraception charms. It was one of the perks. It would happen. She just had to relax. Stress was bad for a baby.

She shifted the liquid so it touched her hair. Her breath got stuck in her throat as the liquid turned black. She straightened her back and took a deep breath. She was okay.

The cupboard door loudly clicked shut behind her. The handmaiden that Narcissa had insisted on looked scared, twisting her fingers anxiously. She had almost had a panic attack when Hermione had asked her to set outside.

"You're fine. I am fine. Don't worry about it. Don't mention it Narcissa," She instructed firmly. The girl nodded nervously. "Or Draco," Hermione added. It would just stress him out. She was okay. Really.

…

The black bottles were really starting to piss her off, all two dozen of them. They sat there, accusatory on her dresser. Being an omega had been hell her whole life, and now, just as she was starting to figure out, just as she was starting to like it. Every omega stereotype was failing her. Alpha-Omega pairs were supposed to pop out babies like bunnies. Betas had fertility problems, not omegas. That was the perk. This, this was bullshit. She groaned, tossing her sheets aside as she tugged on a dress. The handmaiden wasn't allowed in her room. Neither was Draco for that matter. That had been Narcissa's rule, which didn't exactly prevent them from trying, in every sense of the word.

Yet it didn't matter, she was still barren and useless. She hated this.

The knock snapped her out of her spiral and she simply had to straighten her shoulders and go out there. That was her job now, to be the happy, smiling fiancee.

…

Narcissa drank disgusting tea. Since the beginning of the engagement, she had insisted on their daily teas where Hermione gagged down the concoction with a smile. Draco was not invited, not ever. Narcissa claimed it was for bonding. Hermione was sure that it was to interrogate her.

So far, there had been minimal interrogation. Narcissa never asked about Hermione's life before the Nott attacks. She was a results focused person. She cared about the present and only the present. This was reality as Narcissa knew it, no point in trying to change anything that happened before, all she could do was adapt and survive. Hermione had the feeling that she would need some of that.

"You understand that complexities involved in becoming a Malfoy, in taking charge of the operations of this family?" Narcissa asked suddenly, looking up from her tea. Hermione was sure it was a power move, going from silence to an impossible question to throw her off. The only solution was an entirely unexpected answer.

"I'm sure I don't," Hermione recognized, chuckling a little to herself. She knew what she had been supposed to say to Astoria, but they had both known that wouldn't be the truth. The truth would come later. It would come during meetings like this one.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked, affronted by Hermione's brazenness no doubt.

"I know what it looks like from the outside. I understand that the Malfoy family doesn't believe in an outside staff manager, that those duties traditionally fall with the matriarch of the family," Hermione clarified confidently.

"That's very true," Narcissa confirmed.

"I also know that there is no possible way that I understand all that is required by someone in your position," Hermione continued, laughing.

"Maybe Draco was onto something after all. I never anticipated humility being a trait I would find in my replacement," Narcissa smiled and took a sip of tea, looking at Hermione with... was that really respect?

"I'll take that as a compliment, thankfully I have plenty of time to learn," Hermione reminded the older woman with a smile.

"Yes, you do. You'll need it," Narcissa warned. Hermione swallowed anxiously.

…

When she saw Draco coming, she had ducked into a cupboard to avoid revealing the heavy black vial in her pocket. Sex had become hell. Not only was she infertile but she also quickly becoming frigid. She didn't want to be touched. Draco didn't get it but he didn't say anything. He was just calm and supportive and sweet, and she wanted to hit him. She wanted to hit something. She wanted something to hit, to blame: something other than her.

…

Draco

She thought he didn't know. The maid was incompetent. He had seen the growing pile of bottles every day. He snuck in to her rooms during those stupid teas and just stared at them. She was his omega, his fiancée, and his mate and she was keeping this from him. He wondered if it was him, if there was something terribly wrong with him. There was such profound guilt in her as she looked at him, which was insane. They had only been trying for two months. These things took time, apparently. What the hell did he know. He knew a hell of a lot about not getting someone pregnant. Apparently, he knew very little about achieving it.

The wedding was just over two months out but now he wasn't even sure if there would be a wedding. It wasn't the sex. He could deal with not having sex. He could even deal with the clinical, awful entirely empty sex. He couldn't deal with the complete and total shut out. The blank stare was going to kill him.

She still did everything she was supposed to. She showed up at meetings, she stayed by his side at parties, and she even kept going to those goddamn teas, but she just shut down. The minute there weren't eyes on her, she was hollow. He hated it. He hated seeing her like that, but even worse, he hated that there was nothing that he could do to help her.

Hermione

Blaise Zabini was never supposed to be her savior. He was not her rescuer, not her knight in shining armor, not her anything. He definitely wasn't supposed to show up in her rooms in the middle of the night.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded, yanking up her sheets to cover herself. Blaise had made sure to turn the lights on so she wouldn't hex his bollocks off. She was still tempted.

"Why aren't you with Drake?" Blaise challenged abrasively.

"Because it's the middle of night?" She snapped back indignantly.

"Like that has stopped you before," Blaise scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Go away," She ordered firmly, rubbing her eyes in her frustration. Draco was always trying to get her to stop doing that, but she couldn't help it. Possible damage be damned.

"Are you cheating on him?" Blaise accused coarsely, looking at her with such disappointment that she wanted to catapult out of a window.

"What? Of course, not!" She snapped in defense.

"Is he cheating on you?" Blaise asked, not unkindly. She was going to hex his bollocks off.

"No!" She snapped, then deflated because she knew very little about what Draco was up to lately, "Not to my knowledge."

"Not to your knowledge?" Blaise sighed, rubbing his temples unhappily, "What the fuck Granger?"

"What Blaise, what is so upsetting for you?" She demanded. This was ridiculous. This wasn't his life. It was her shit show.

"You two… you two were so fucked up. You did everything wrong, had everything going against you, and you still got together because you two are so stupidly in love with each other it makes everybody a little sick," He described fiercely. Her heart hurt at the reminder. She wasn't sure that any of that was true before.

"How is this any of your business, Blaise?" She groaned. This wasn't helping.

"Because I love him too Granger, he's like my brother and he looks like he's dying. He has never looked worse and he's supposed to be happy. We're all supposed to be happy," Blaise explained sincerely. She studied him carefully, not liking what she saw.

"Are you not happy, Blaise?" She asked seriously. Blaise and Ginny weren't even engaged yet but they were together. Blaise had no reason not to be happy.

"That's not what this is about," Blaise protested.

"Because if you're not happy you should tell Ginny," She continued seriously. Her friend deserved to know.

"Do you know how hypocritical you sound right now?" He asked her seriously. She stilled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked slowly.

"It means that you need to talk to your fiancé," He said simply, as if it was that easy.

"What am I even supposed to say?" She asked seriously.

"How about why you've been so out of it lately?" He demanded seriously, as if he had any right to that information. She had the strangest feeling of wanting to tell him anyways.

"We were trying to get pregnant," She finally admitted.

"What?" Blaise froze anxiously, looking at her with something like fear.

"Nothing worked. I tried everything, fertility charms, everything." She confessed, regretting it as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"I have an idea that could help." Blaise suggested slowly.

"Yeah, that's a no" She told him coolly. She didn't need that kind of help from Blaise. Absolutely not. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Not that. Jeez, Granger. There's a charm, a diagnostic tool, it will tell you if there's something going on in your health." He explained quickly.

"Why do you…." She asked uneasily.

"My mother… she tried to kill my father: poison. We had to figure out what it was so that we could find the antidote." He explained uncomfortably.

"That's…" She started, not sure where she was going.

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off. "Wanna try it?" He asked, shrugging.

"Now?" She checked, startled.

"You planning on going back to sleep?" He challenged skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"No," She admitted. She had resigned herself to the lack of sleep when he had broken in to her rooms in the middle of the night.

"Then let's do it," He suggested.

…

It was strange, sitting on the floor with Blaise Zabini as he pointed his wand at her. It was probably concerning that he knew the charm by heart, but the incantation washed over her anyways. She felt the magic seep through her skin. She didn't like the way it felt as it tingling through her. She once watched Ginny spill a bag of sugar in a jar of cookies and the small grains had slipped through the cracks. She felt like that, like Blaise's magic was intruding in her.

"Stop squirming," Blaise muttered through the incantation. She stilled uncomfortably. "Oh?" His normally deep tone jumped significantly.

"What is it?" She hissed, straining to stay still and not look up.

"The name of the problem is above your head." Blaise explained, unease in his voice.

"And?" She snapped, straining to look up as far as she could but the haze of blue stayed just out of her line of sight.

"Goddamn it Blaise, what's wrong with me?" She demanded, her eyes watering again. She couldn't take this. It was bad enough thinking you were defective, knowing it was going to be even worse.

"Nothing, Granger, you're taking contraceptives," He scoffed.

"No, I'm not," She bit back defensively. She was most definitely not. Of course, she wasn't taking contraceptives.

"Yeah, you are, the charm came up with the name of an herb for it," Blaise explained sternly.

"How do you know the name… You know what, I don't want to know." She backed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you don't, and I don't know how you're taking the powder but you are," He asserted. She shook her head in shock. How the hell was she on birth control without knowing about it?

"Who would give me powder?" She asked, whirling through the possibilities.

"Drink anything suspicious lately? Some weird tea?" Blaise suggested casually.

"No, of course not…" She snapped; she didn't eat strange things, didn't take food from anyone but trusted servants. She looked up slowly, a terrifying realization hitting her, "Wait, did you just say tea?"

…

Waiting till morning felt like dying and she thought she may die on the spot if the door didn't open right that moment. Blaise was a surprisingly comforting presence behind her as she banged on Draco's door. Her fiancé flung open the door violently. She flinched back at the unfamiliar expression. He looked… haunted. The bags under his eyes were an inky blue and his normally ivory skin was cadaverous.

"Granger? Blaise?" He grunted sleepily in surprise. She loved how he sounded first thing in the morning. God, she loved him.

"We need to see your mother."

…

Draco

For the first time in weeks, Hermione looked like herself. There was, there was a fire in her eyes. She was alive and vibrant, like a painting of a Greek goddess. He didn't really hear what you said and he barely noticed Blaise at all, even as the other man fell back and let them go by themselves. He didn't know where she was going but he followed easily. He was a little surprised when he arrived in the dining room. His mother was sitting calmly at the table, one eyebrow raised and three place settings laid out across from her, as if she had been expecting it.

"I assume you're here about the tea?" She guessed coolly. Draco didn't get it. What could possibly be going on? His fiancé hadn't had a real conversation with him in weeks, let alone come to him first thing in the morning.

"What tea?" Draco demanded; Granger was staring at his mother with something akin to betrayal. He had a very bad feeling about that tea.

"Your mother has been slipping me an herb to make sure that I can't get pregnant." Hermione explained cautiously. When he was thirteen, Blaise had collided with him on his broom and he had fallen over a hundred meters to the ground. This felt like a farther drop.

"She's been what?" Draco questioned, stunned. He stared at his mother and her unmoving expression. She wasn't denying it. The woman who had raised him couldn't have done that. She couldn't have actively tried to ruin this for him.

"The wedding is nine weeks away. Twelve weeks is the earliest that a first pregnancy will begin showing." His mother spelled out slowly, staring at him with a blank expression, as if her words were simply facts, and not a terrifying façade of an explanation.

"This is about a wedding? You've been drugging her to protect her appearances at a wedding." Draco demanded, snapping at the older woman. She didn't even blink, as if it wasn't insane.

"To protect her reputation; she already has questionable roots." His mother asserted firmly, as if Granger wasn't even in the room.

"How did you even know that we were trying to get pregnant?" Granger asked, outraged. Her hands were clenched into tight fists. Two months ago, he would've put his hand on her back to calm her. He still didn't know if his touch would be welcome.

"I didn't. I simply knew you were having sex and I didn't trust either of you to be responsible enough to prevent this outcome," Narcissa explained casually. Later he would parcel out the disturbing fact that his mother knew he was having sex, for now he still had to figure out her reactions.

"I just don't get how you could look in me in the eye every day and poison me. I thought you liked me. You must have seen what it was doing to me!" Hermione accused, her hands shaking with anger. These months of pain could've been avoided. They hadn't need to go through all of that. His mother had did this to them, had almost destroyed them.

"I told you that there were responsibilities that you couldn't imagine," Narcissa said significantly, and Draco suspected he was missing part of this conversation.

"I won't be poisoning my in laws, that much I can guarantee," Hermione responded coolly. He jumped as she took his hand and led her out of the room.

He didn't say anything as she led him to the garden. They walked through the hedges silently and he followed her to his spot, to their spot. He sat down first and she dropped into his lap. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree as she tucked her head under his chin.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked seriously.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Not really. I… I thought I was broken. I thought that you couldn't possibly want me if I couldn't give you a child. It just felt pointless." Her voice shook with the admission. He kissed the top of her head. He knew assurances were meaningless, that they were far past logic.

"I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't talk to me. I thought, I thought I had done something wrong, or that you couldn't trust me," He explained.

"You didn't do anything wrong," She told him sincerely.

"Neither did you," He reminded her.

"What are we going to do about your mom?" She sighed heavily.

"I have no idea. I still don't understand how she could do that." He admitted, shaking his head.

"Me neither," She shrugged. They paused heavily, simply breathing in each other's company. It felt right, like they had a shot of being okay again. It felt like healing.

"Maybe it wasn't even about the wedding, maybe she was just trying to postpone the curly haired brats," He teased her gently, recalling his earlier words.

"Don't you bad mouth our curly haired, smart mouthed brats, they're going to be irresistible." She asserted firmly. She smiled, but there were tears in her eyes.

"This isn't too soon?" He asked gently. They had both been coming to terms with not getting it, maybe the pain was still too fresh to go back in and mess around with it for a while.

"No, I… I have hope again. This is exactly what I want," She told him firmly.

"We're going to get married and then were going to have a truly ridiculous number of children and be so sickeningly happy people will hate us," He murmured. She took a breath to say something but then froze and sobbed hysterically, collapsing into him. "Shh… you're okay," he whispered soothingly.

"I know, happy tears," She sputtered nonsensically.

"Okay?" He asked uneasily. Granger pulled back and looked up at him with giant doe eyes. She took a breath again and he was prepared for more crying, but then she lunged forward, kissing him as if every second that she had spent not doing it physically hurt.

He kissed her back, his fingers tangling in her hair as their breaths passed between them. He sucked and nipped at her bottom lip, relishing her taste. She sighed happily and he carefully brushed his thumb down the back of her neck. They kissed for what felt like hours, soft touches and gentle caresses. It felt right. It felt perfect. He cupped her face gently, pulling back to study her.

She raised a questioning eyebrow but he simply looked at her. There was light in her eyes, a smile. There were still bags under her eyes; she was still too pale, but she was awake, and present, and alive. He loved her and she loved him. It would all be okay.

…

Hermione

She never would have guessed that she would be so happy to see the color pink.

Chapter End Notes

Summary: Hermione and Draco attempt to get pregnant, experience a difficulty conceiving, which creates feelings of insecurity and pain for both of them. It is later discovered that someone close to them has been drugging Hermione to prevent her

from becoming pregnant. The deceit is discovered and Hermione and Draco begin to heal.

I had no intention of this chapter happening, it just kind of did. I have a cuter, fluffier, smuttier chapter planned that I will post as soon as possible.

Jealousy, Paperwork, and Names

Hermione

Things were better, healthier. She spent her nights in Draco's rooms. Sometimes they had sex; sometimes they didn't. It was okay. No one knew about the pregnancy yet, though the pink bottle sat happily on her headboard. They wouldn't discuss names until she was showing. They wouldn't tell anyone until they absolutely couldn't hide it. They weren't getting their hopes up. They would be healthy and mature and patient.

Hermione ducked back around the corner, sighing heavily as she looked up at the ceiling. She cautiously peeked again, grimacing as she did. They hadn't caught her! Draco was still talking to the maid, Rachel. Rachel, the one who she sent to pick up her laundry, was talking to her fiancé, flirting with him, even. At least, that was what it looked like from here.

Hermione hadn't known that she was the jealous type, hadn't thought she could even get like this. She never would have thought that she'd have the temperament or the ability or even the time to spy on someone all day. Except now she didn't have real duties, especially since she abandoned Narcissa's lessons forever, or chores, or anything to do other than read. So, she was going insane, and that included spying on Draco and her very pretty, extremely sweet maid. Rachel wasn't the smartest witch, but she was nice. Hermione never got "nice," she got: determined, hardworking, loyal, and focused, but no one called her nice. Maybe Draco wanted nice. Maybe that's why he was flirting with the maid. Rachel was nice.

Hermione knew she was nuts, she knew Rachel didn't deserve the suspicion and that Draco wasn't cheating on her. It didn't make her feel any less nuts. She pulled back and sighed, whacking the back of her head against the wall.

"Ow," She groaned lowly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Got a problem?" Draco asked casually as he strolled around he corner, amusement clear in his tone.

"Nope," She answered with wide eyes, deliberately meeting his eyes directly before turning away.

…

"Why were you following me today?" Draco asked, smirking. She moaned as his lips brushed against her neck. His hand tugged her skirt down, over her hips. She arched her back, encouraging him. He was hard against her stomach and he groaned at the contact.

"What are you doing with my maid?" She bit back, scratching down the pale trail of hair that led to the quickly slipping waistband of his trousers.

"Okay, I'll accept this random subject change," He teased, kissing between her breasts and moving down her stomach. "Do you want me to be doing something with your maid? Because apparently, you're into watching now." He teased, hovering over her knickers.

"Draco!" She gasped in protest, blushing fiercely as he breathed over the damp cotton. She groaned, the wet heat a sharp surprise. She raised her hips towards him, urging him on. He just leaned back and smirked at her.

"Of course, I'd prefer it if you were doing something with your maid," He suggested, finally pulling the fabric down.

pulling the fabric down.

"My God!" She whimpered as swiped his tongue down her slit. He gently kissed her clit in agreement.

"'Alpha' works just fine, thank you," He teased, the words vibrating against the tiny bud.

"Alpha? Fuck me," She ordered, tugging at his hair to pull him up. He laughed.

"Eager, today, aren't you?" He teased, slowly kissing up her stomach.

"If you don't fuck me in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to lock myself in that bathroom with that lovely little charm that you taught me, and take care of it on my own," She threatened seriously. That was a fabulous charm and it had gotten some good use. She wasn't afraid to use it again.

"Alright," He placated her, kissing her firmly as he yanked his trousers and pants out of the way.

"Don't take mistresses?" She breathed as he slid inside of her.

"Wasn't planning on it," He grunted, rolling his hips. She sighed as he mouthed along her neck.

"I mean it," She insisted rocking against him.

"You want it in writing?" He asked, for a beat she thought he was joking but he paused, pulling out of her slowly and looking at her seriously.

"Actually?" She questioned, not quite believing it.

"Do you want a fidelity clause, Granger?" Draco pressed, both of them ignoring the very pressing problem between them.

"You'd agree to that?" Hermione asked, Draco laughed, slumping to rest his head on her chest with a heavy sigh.

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" He asked, laughing. She blushed but just nodded.

"Yeah," She muttered, now that it was on her mind, the odds of putting it aise were slim.

"Clearly I'm not doing this right if you're thinking about paperwork." He groaned in defeat, rolling over onto his back and yanking his trousers back up. She huffed, the mood definitively gone.

"Is that all it would be, paperwork?" She pushed; Astoria's fidelity clause had seemed like it was the end of the world. She couldn't believe hers would be this easy.

"Considering it's something I was going to do anyways, yeah," Draco huffed like the answer should have been obvious.

"Really?" She asked, sitting up curiously.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Draco groaned. It took her a moment to remember their conversation all those weeks ago. No birds.

"That was…" Hermione started uncertainly.

"It was what?" Draco pushed, squinted slightly as he studied her.

"That wasn't a marriage. It had a time limit," She concluded uneasily. Draco opened his mouth to speak before closing abruptly. He paused for a heavy moment before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

"Do you think you're going to get sick of me?" He asked softly against her skin.

"Of course not!" She snapped, her hand twitching in his in her haste.

"Then why do you think I'm going to ever want anyone else?" He questioned, that sad look in his eyes he got sometimes when she mentioned the more painful elements of her past life.

"Well, you used to… you know," She blushed at the memories. Draco groaned and dropped her hand with a sigh, tucking his head against her shoulder.

"Yup," He confirmed, dropping his head back on to the pillow.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your past Draco, but-" She trailed off, desperately wishing to have never brought it up in the first place.

"But what?" He asked, his tone carefully measured.

"You don't think that you'll miss it, down the line…" Hermione shrugged as if the words weren't painful. She had been a slave for so long and now she was free but she knew that they weren't equals. Even if that was how they saw each other, it wasn't how the world saw them.

"I'm not going to cheat on you and I don't miss it," He insisted firmly.

"You'd be within your rights," She prodded, aware she was arguing against herself again.

"Didn't you start this conversation saying no mistresses?" He reminded her playfully.

"That was so long ago," She groaned.

"Feels like it," He agreed far too easily. She hit him. "Ow," He deadpanned before continuing, "Why would I want a mistress, let alone multiple?"

"You used to want multiple," She reminded him.

"You're not a mistress," She raised an annoyed eyebrow, but he just held her gaze. "Look, Granger, you're the most beautiful, passionate woman I have ever met. You're the mother of my child and the sex is the best I've ever had. Besides, I couldn't sleep with someone else if I wanted to; you wear me out."

"I didn't think that was possible," She admitted. Since they had given up on pretending to be abstinent, their sex life had rebounded and she hadn't witnessed anything even bordering on worn out from her fiancé.

"Let's find out." Draco leered. Hermione just rolled her eyes and nudged him off. He collapsed beside her again with a groan.

"I'm serious, I want to talk about this," She insisted.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously.

"Absolutely," She agreed without a doubt.

"Then believe me. You are the love of my life and the only woman I want." He assured her,

before propping himself up to kiss her sweetly. She smiled against his mouth.

"What if that changes?" she asked anxiously. He sighed but seemed to accept that she needed the reassurance. She supposed that she'd need it for at least a little while longer.

"I'll sign the contract, fidelity clause and all, and I promise to you, if I ever take another woman into my bed, you'll be included," He teased, kissing her nose.

"Hmmm…" She smirked and made a thoughtful sound.

"What?" He asked his voice playful.

"Just considering the possibilities," She leered.

"Jesus Christ," Draco groaned and Hermione glanced down at the front of his trousers. He was hard again.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me," She reminded him, doing that thing with her eyes that she knew he liked. His pupils dilated.

"That is a wonderful thought," He groaned again, moving to kiss her. She met him halfway as they slowly discarded their clothes. When they both lay bare he kissed down her throat, lingering between her breasts for a moment before kissing her stomach. She didn't have even the slightest bump yet but she still found herself examining her stomach in the mirror, aching for the moment she could see the life growing inside of her. "I know we said we would wait but we should talk about names," He suggested, continuing to kiss her stomach.

"Is this really the time for that?" She protested as he dragged his lips down to her mound. She had started trimming those curls since she now had the luxury of long, warm baths.

"You really don't have a leg to stand on for that argument. Also, I think this is exactly the right time," Draco smirked, gently spreading her legs wider.

"Why?" She asked, her breath hitching as she felt his warm breath on her skin.

"Because this way, I might have a shot of convincing you," He suggested before softly kissing her thigh.

"Draco…" She groaned in protest.

"Traditionally, children from my line have been named after stars or constellations," He informed her, as if she didn't already know.

"Oh no," She groaned as he smirked and gave a cautious lick down her seam.

"I have some suggestions," He admitted, brushing his thumb around her clit.

"Bring them on," She sighed in defeat, content to just enjoy his mouth and suffer through the words coming out of it.

"Carina," He started confidently.

"That's the bottom of a boat," She sighed happily, even as she shot him down.

"How did you know that?" Draco whined, even as he kissed her thigh again.

"I have researched your family traditions, remember?" She reminded him with an eye roll.

"Cassiopeia," Draco tried.

"Terrible- and refers to a boastful queen who tied her daughter to a rock," Hermione pointed out reproachfully.

"But think of how cute little Cassie will be," Draco prodded, speeding up the circling on her clit.

"Nope," She groaned.

"Berenice," Draco contributed as he slid two fingers inside of her.

"No way," Hermione moaned, her head tilting back in response.

"Delphi" He offered. She paused, and shook her head.

"Bad vibes," He shot her a skeptical look.

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"Not sure," She shrugged, pressing his hand closer to her. He smirked but took the cue to resume his earlier ministrations.

"Equuleus?" He suggested carefully.

"She will literally hate us forever," Hermione predicted with a groan.

"Why?" Draco protested.

"She won't be able to spell it! Plus, the story is about a mother who tries to hide the existence of her baby and gets the child transfigured into a horse," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Lacerta?" Draco continued unfazed.

"Lizard!" Hermione squeaked as Draco curled his fingers inside of her, reaching for that spot that made her see stars.

"Lyra?" He offered hesitantly.

"The harp or the poet who was killed by a horde of women?" She asked bitingly.

"Norma?" He asked, seeming to slow.

"For the carpenters?" She quipped. Even she knew that a Malfoy could not be named after tradesmen.

"Pavo?" He tried once again.

"Cute, but it also means turkey in Spanish and I won't have it," She insisted. Her child would not be subject to that mockery.

"What are the odds she goes to Spain?" Draco protested but she just rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Vela?"

"You're insane," She reminded him forcefully.

"Virgo?" He prompted, not even seeming to want that one himself.

"Promise me we'll never tell our daughter her entire worth is being a young maiden?" She insisted, sitting up quickly. He nodded solemnly and kissed her stomach in promise.

"Vulpecula?" He continued, a glint in his eyes now.

"Adorable story, terrible name," She shot down firmly, allowing herself a careful smile.

"Phoenix," He declared firmly.

"You saved that one for last," She accused.

"How'd you know?" He demanded, not the least upset to have been found out.

"You were going in alphabetical order," She teased with a grin.

"Severus made me learn them in that order when I was twelve and you're avoiding the question," He reminded her.

"How exactly will you cold, snakey family feel about their heir being named after a fire bird?" She asked warily.

"The tree could use some shaking up," He responded with a grin of mischief. They were good at that.

"Aren't we not supposed to pick out names this early?" She remind him, thinking idly back to their earlier promise.

"We've never been great at supposed-to's," He reminded her teasingly. She paused heavily, resting her hand on her stomach uncertainly. She knew how much hope could hurt, but she also knew how much there was to gain.

"You're not wrong," She agreed slowly, but smirking as she sat back, stretching onto his sheets with a smirk. "Convince me," She ordered. Draco grinned, more than willing to do just that.

A Wedding and a Witch

Pansy

Sometimes she wished she could paint. She wished her hands were good for something other than pleasurable entertainments and potions, though, she supposed those were art in their own way. Not the way Drake could make art though, as clever and sneaky as that boy thought he was, she had discovered more than one smudge of charcoal behind his ears and quite a few flicks of paint on his face. Unlike Drake, it would have been fine for her to paint, encouraged even as a lady-like pursuit. The problem was that she was terrible at it, incapable of more than a few lazy brushstrokes, normally it didn't bother her, but some days she wished she could commit images to austerity. One such image was Daphne Greengrass, naked and sweaty and practically liquid with how relaxed she was, draped across Pansy's emerald green sheets. If she were to try to paint paradise, it would look something like this.

"Aren't you tired? Even a little bit?" Daphne asked her breathily and Pansy nearly laughed before turning back to her dresser and dabbing perfume on her skin. The room the Malfoys had provided was well stocked and she supposed she should be grateful for the curtesy, their standing in court was certainly not what it once was. Not that Pansy would ever, ever regret it. Daphne had kissed her for the first time when they were fifteen and stupid and Pansy had kissed her for the first time when she was seventeen and stupid. She would never, ever go back.

"I've told you time and time again my lovely nymph, la petite mort only energizes me," Pansy reminded her. It was true, sex always made her want to get up, run around, conquer. Daphne on the other hand, simply want to sleep until the next round. It made for some interesting nights. "Do you think Granger will wear white?" Pansy asked her paramour lightly as she shrugged on her robe and moved to her dresser, taking stock of her assortment of dresses with pleasure.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Does anyone actually believe that the bride is a virgin?" Pansy wondered a little sarcastically. Almost no efforts could be made to stop the whispers once Draco and Hermione had ceased attempting to disguise their so-called debauchery. Pansy was kind of surprised though, the straight laced blushing maid apparently had a foracious appetite for all that they disappeared behind closed doors together.

"Maybe Tori," Daphne suggested, her sister was very naïve, or at least she had been.

"Especially not Tori, she did find out about the affair after all," It had been more than slightly surprising to learn that Tori had figured it out all on her own; it filled Pansy with a strange kind of pride.

"Something tells me that Narcissa will make her wear the white anyways, for image purposes," Daphne predicted. Pansy paused, weighing that suggestion as she lifted her own gown and draped it over her chair. The garment was irrationally ornate and expensive and well, she could get away with it because despite her life choices, she was still the only heir to the Parkinson family name. Her family was more than content to ignore her current relationship and just hope for a political marriage down the line. She wouldn't mind.

"If this wedding was about image, Draco would be marrying a virgin," Pansy snorted.

"He is just marrying the newly discovered Duke's best friend and ward, so I suppose that it's a favorable match with no need for appearances," Daphne reminded her.

"True, somehow that boy managed to get everything he wanted and still help his line," Pansy rolled her eyes, not really too bitter about it. She had stopped being jealous of Drake right around when she realized how deep his Daddy issues went.

"He certainly couldn't have planned it," Daphne admitted with a sigh.

"No, he's just a lucky piece of shit," Pansy rolled her eyes. What she would have given to have been the one to arrange that relationship or reveal it to the couple, there by earning their gratitude, and the Duke's. Harry Potter was quite the powerful friend to have.

"Competitive is a good look on you, though I do prefer it being directed to more mutually pleasurable pursuits," Daphne observed meaningfully, and Pansy turned, smirking at her lover.

"I thought you were tired?" She reminded the other woman. Daphne just smirked and slid her hand meaningfully down her stomach.

"Not quite tired enough," She informed her lover as her hand came to slide between her folds.

"Let's fix that," Pansy suggested, quickly discarding her robe, and crawling over to her lover. Daphne smirked as Pansy settled between her legs. "How quickly do you think I can make you come?"

"See, this is the competitive that I like," Daphne told her, fondly tucking her lover's hair behind her ear. Pansy blushed and ducked her head. She'd deny it until her dying day, but Pansy still wasn't great at accepting affection, far too used to being a quick shag and a bit of fun. Daphne seemed determined to accustom her lover to being cared for. Pansy would never admit that it pleased her to no end.

Blaise

Ginny had needs. Whoever had said that sex was for men and women merely grin and bear it knew nothing. Though the woman had insisted on not shagging until he had at least "agreed to make an honest woman out of her," she was eager to sate her appetite in other ways. Blaise was more than willing to help.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before sitting up and stretching out his jaw. He took pride in his endurance, but his ginger haired minx didn't make it easy.

"Try not to piss Mione off today, will you?" Ginny suggested evenly, as Blaise slid out from underneath her sheets. Ginny and her family had been given special dispensation to join the Greengrasses in their travels, even though she technically should have stayed behind. With a stable boy turned Duke, a slave turned Lady, and a waiter turned Knight running around, 'technically' had become much more confusing as of late.

"I never try to piss her off," Blaise insisted as he tossed her dress to her. She caught it with a huff without getting out of bed.

"Oh no, you're successful without even trying," Ginny teased, squirming around as she pulled her dress on.

"See, and my mother said I'd never achieve anything," Blaise quipped as he worked at the buttons on his dress shirt. Ginny shimmied gracelessly towards him and pressed a careful kiss to his brow. He felt his face heat at the tender gesture and once again thanked his darker complexion. He did not know how Drake and Ginny managed to function with how violently their pale skin flushed.

"You got them a gift, correct?" Ginny confirmed as she stood, sliding on her stockings. Blaise looked away quickly, it was far too easy to distract him these days.

"Yes Mum," Blaise mocked.

"Nothing salacious?" Ginny continued, the stubborn wench, as she tossed her hair over her shoulders and sent him a significant look. He rolled his eyes but stepped behind her, carefully plaiting the red strands. He would never, ever admit it, but their little routine comforted him to no ends. Whenever he was jealous or impatient, all he had to do was look at his witch's hair and remind himself that she let him do that. It was such a small thing, but he knew the fussy witch rarely let anyone so much as touch her precious hair.

"Nothing obviously salacious," Blaise countered. To be fair, there was nothing salacious about the bottle of single malt scotch and the enchanted glass designed to vanish said scotch the moment one had reached their limit. The salacious element was the very boring "History of Magical Breweries" that, underneath the book jacket contained a list of tips for finding time for shagging after kids. Draco would thank him for it, eventually, probably after he forgave him for the stags' weekend.

"If I were a less secure woman I would take offense to that," Ginny reminded him as he finished the long plait and tied it off.

"If you were a less secure woman, we wouldn't be here," He reminded her. "What did you get them?"

"None of your business," She chided, adding a few drops of perfume to her wrists. He noticed the soft hints of vanilla and almond and his nose twitched.

"Your mum got you that?" Blaise guessed as he tugged on his trousers.

"How on earth did you know that?" She huffed as she brushed rouge along her cheeks.

"You smell like carnations, but also almond, vanilla, and peach. Your mother thinks that peach and carnation aren't refined and respectable enough, just like me," He griped. Ginny looked for a second as if she wanted to argue but stopped short and stepped up close to him.

"She," Ginny sighed, "she's been nagging for me to be nice to Prince Longbottom and hope he would consider me as a worthy match." She rolled her eyes at her own words.

"It never ceases to amaze me that that doofus is the heir to throne," Blaise scoffed. The royal family was a terrible mess and an unexpected death had catapulted the Longbottoms into the succession crisis. Somehow the dorky, anxious mess that Draco and Blaise had tormented for years was now The Crown Prince, oops. It was a good thing both Granger and Ginny were good friends with the Prince or he would be worried.

"Be nice!" Ginny smacked his arm.

"To my competition," Blaise scoffed dismissively as he tugged on his dress robes.

"This isn't a competition and I am not a prize," She told him firmly, turning bright brown eyes in his direction.

"Oh, my naïve omega, everything is a competition," He reminded her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Even if it was, you already won," She assured him and kissed him soundly. "I'll prove it to you

later." She winked and laughed as she stepped out of her embrace.

"I'm going to hold you to that!" He called after her as she closed the door behind her.

Astoria

"Are you all right?" Her dutiful fiancé asked by way of greeting and kissed her hand with a bow. She smiled at him and nodded encouragement. He was still learning how to be a proper lord. With his knighthood and their impending marriage, the Weasleys were now a major house with a great deal of power and responsibility. The mannerisms required some coaching.

"Of course, my friend's impending joy brings me great happiness," Astoria smiled, the epitome of grace as she took his arm and they made their way out to the garden. The flowers were in full, vibrant bloom and the white chairs and petal strewn aisle seemed to blend into the natural landscape. It truly was lovely, even if Astoria was in danger of sneezing the entire time.

"Ah yes, joy," Ron smirked. Astoria laughed despite herself.

"Shhhh, that's a secret," She reminded him, giggling. Hermione had told her of the impending pregnancy with such glee it had been hard to resent the other woman's joy. It had been harder and harder to do that lately. It wasn't that Astoria was unhappy and she certainly wasn't jealous of Hermione, she was quite happy with her fiancé, for the record, it was just hard to forgive, and far harder to forget. It was just going to take a while longer. They had time.

"Has she told you the sex of their joy?" Ron asked with a wink as he lead her to their seats. Hermione had decided to only have Ginny as a bridesmaid, and Blaise was serving as the best man. Rumor has it that Narcissa was not pleased.

"No, but apparently they have a name in mind," Astoria shared absentmindedly. Mione had admitted it after a tipsy Ginny had pestered her for hours during the Hen's Weekend.

"Mione always was a planner." Ron unbuttoned his jacket carefully, sitting uncomfortably straight in his chair. Astoria smiled fondly and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off of his shoulder in an excuse to touch him. The audience around her chattered mindlessly, expressing their immense joy for the woman that they had never heard of before the engagement.

"Not a very good one, apparently." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, but I can just faintly hear my mother telling me to be nice," Ron teased, laughing. Astoria had met Mrs. Weasley in an unofficial capacity for the first time just a few weeks ago. The woman had hugged her so tightly that she could not quite breathe, and Astoria had found herself sobbing almost instantly at the unexpected and apparently much needed comfort. Her future mother-in-law had not even blinked, but just rubbed the younger woman's back and made soothing noises. The sincere care was so different from the pressure and expectations that she been experiencing for so long that she had not known how to handle it. She found it much easier to function as a future Weasley as opposed to a future Malfoy.

"I can hear my mother suggesting that you see a healer about that," Astoria joked.

"Fresh," Ron chided with no bite. It was strange, being with a man who didn't mind a woman having an opinion or teasing him, but Astoria found that she liked it just as much in a fiancé as she had liked it in a stranger.

"That is how you like me," She reminded him, and a satisfying hard look settled in his eyes and Astoria might have been a virgin, but she knew lust when she saw it.

"When I finally make you my wife, I will show you exactly how I like you," Ron's voice deepened, and Astoria smirked.

"Is that a promise?" The groom's hurried entrance from the side of the garden cut their conversation short. Astoria had seen her former-almost-fiancé in many circumstances and she had been a first-hand witness of his charm but the smile that stretched across his face was like nothing that she had ever seen before. He reached the dais quickly, probably too quickly, bound into position. Astoria smiled, endeared despite herself by the way his fingertips drummed on the outside of his leg. Draco nodded to the back of the seating and the violinist started the music. They only had to wait a measure or so for Blaise and Ginny to enter. The light blue dress looked lovely with Ginny's hair and the woman flashed a benevolent smile at the gathered crowd. Blaise looked dapper and imposing with the significantly shorter red head, but Astoria knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

She had known Ginny long before their lives had all changed so drastically but in the same way that she had never really spent any real time with Ron before coming to Malfoy Manor, she hadn't really known the redhead. Now that Astoria was marrying her older brother, Ginerva no longer felt any need to act like a servant around Astoria and the red head was quick, both with her wit and her wand. Astoria was quite reasonably intimidated by the other woman. Ron insisted that Ginny wasn't actually that scary, just protective, but Astoria found that such a perspective was easier to have as the protected, rather than the intruder. Ron didn't get it.

A distant cousin was serving as the flower girl, and the adorable child practically skipped down the aisle, tossing petals as she went. The crowd chuckled as she almost blew by her mother before being corralled to her seat. Draco smiled at the little girl just a smidge too fondly and Astoria suspected she might know the sex of Hermione's child after all.

The violinist took a significant pause as the crowd clumsily came to their feet and turned to look towards the aisle. Hermione appeared after a beat, rounding a hedge and Astoria felt herself grin with true pride at how beautiful her friend looked. Her curls were pinned up delicately to show off the beautiful pearl necklace she wore. The dress was lovely, with long lacy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Astoria had suspected that her former handmaiden would feel uncomfortable with all of these eyes on her but her gaze was sure. Astoria snuck a peak towards Draco and felt something inside her ache at the sweetness of the moment as she watched a man who appeared to be encountering God.

Draco

Wow.

Hermione

"Sir Malfoy, you may now kiss the bride," Draco beamed at her for the briefest of moments before cupping the back of her neck where his seal sat and kissing her sweetly. The seal tingled with glee and Hermione suspected that she might be sending out literal sparks as she returned the kiss. She was Mrs. Malfoy and she had never been happier. A sudden, violent sneeze surprised the couple out of their moment and Hermione barely kept herself from laughing when she saw the mortified blush on Astoria's face. She smiled forgivingly at the other woman. It took a beat for the surprised crowd to remember that they were supposed to clap and this time Hermione really did laugh as Draco took her hand and lead her quickly from the garden.

Moments later she found herself being lifted into the air and kissed hungrily. She pulled away from her new husband reluctantly but couldn't help herself from giggling again.

"None of that husband we do have a party to attend. Remember?" She teased him primly. Draco

smirked.

"And then, I get to whisk you away while we spend days shagging like bunnies, wife," That word shouldn't sound dirty coming out of his mouth, but it did. It absolutely did.

…

The reception was lovely and Hermione supposed that she shouldn't have been too surprised because if Narcissa had proven herself trustworthy in any sense, it was certainly in public perception.

It was only after the meal and the first dance that Hermione remembered the unfortunate encounter that she had set herself up for.

"Heads up," Hermione muttered to her husband in between receiving guests.

"What?" He whispered back, somehow managing to not totally move his mouth or shift his eyes. Damn him and his superior sneakiness. It didn't seem to matter as Draco caught sight of the approaching lunatic in a black ballgown and straightened considerably.

"Congratulations, my dear nephew," Bellatrix called far too loudly as she sauntered across the hall. Heads snapped towards her and Hermione remembered with chilling clarity when she had wanted to be her. Now, Bellatrix was merely a bad memory and a grave warning about what power could do to a person.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella, your warm sentiments are greatly appreciated." Draco's hand was warm where it rested on her back and Hermione focused on that as she struggled to level her blank, happy expression at Bellatrix's insane black eyes.

"Though you did it wrong," Bellatrix continued without sparing a glance at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Draco was going to break his teeth if he kept grinding them like that.

"Omegas make for wonderful mistresses, not brides, particularly not common slaves," Bellatrix explained with a cruel smirk. Hermione felt Draco stiffen beside her as the mark on the back of her neck tingled uncomfortably, but she beat him to it.

"What the" Bellatrix shrieked at the unexpected stinging jinx. Hermione smirked as she stowed her wand away again.

"I'm so sorry, you see," Hermione simpered, even as she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders, "I was only recently freed and I'm still getting the hang of controlling my magic. It appears I have quite a bit of it. I would hate to make a mistake, particularly on my wedding day." She batted her kohl lined eyes deliberately as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Even though the music was still playing and various courtiers were still talking, it may as well have been silent for the amount of tension between the two immensely powerful witches.

That is what Hermione was: an immensely powerful witch with an immensely powerful and influential husband who loved her dearly and looked at her as if she could work miracles. Nowadays, she could, and she loved it, almost as much as she loved him.

Bellatrix looked away.

Draco

Damn.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/11143800/comments/new

Dangerous Desires

A Fateful Encounter

The Arrival

A Secret Comes to Light

Stress

Realizations

Misunderstandings

A Powerful Accident

Fallout and New Beginnings

Chaperones and Lessons

Disasters and Dresses

Massages, Mistakes, and Conformations

Heat Waves and Hot Water

Visitors and Interruptions

Ambushes and Aftermath

Parties and the Morning After

Normal, Protection, and Choice

Comfort, Peace, and Good Times

Secrets, Rendezvous, and Worry

Hangovers, Pants, and Problems

Jealousy

Studying, Discoveries, and Books

Mornings, Meetings, and Hope

The Other Other Woman and Other Secrets

Insecurities and Desires

Early Starts and Unfortunate Encounters

Spats and Spies

Tea and Trust

Control, Cards, and an Unfortunate Turn

Dreams, Confusion, and Discussion

Conflicts and Retreats

Pain, Mornings, and Interrogations

Coping, Calls, and Interventions

Watching and Debriefs

Expulsion and Theft

Plans, Failure, and Marks

Learning and Paint

Dates and Rewards

Discovery and Reprimand

Messages and Marks

Ribbons and Declarations

Letters and Plans

Two Days and One Night

Baths, Books, and Plans

Exploration and Exposure

Fights and Battles

Endings and Beginnings

Ginny

Meetings and Payments

Trying

Jealousy, Paperwork, and Names

A Wedding and a Witch


	2. Harry had Fun

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/5895148.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M, F/M, Multi, F/F Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Harry Potter/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter,

Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter/Dudley Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter/Dudley Dursley, Dudley Dursley & Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley/Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley/Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Bartemius Crouch, Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Amelia Bones/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Kingsley Shacklebolt/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Percy Weasley/Ron Weasley, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson/Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Marietta Edgecombe, /tags/Choose Not To Use Archive /tags/Harry Potter - J*d* K*d* /tags/Harry Potter*s*Harry /tags/Petunia Evans Dursley*s*Harry /tags/Vernon Dursley*s*Harry /tags/Dudley Dursley*s*Harry /tags/Vernon Dursley*s*Harry Potter*s*Dudley /tags/Petunia Evans Dursley*s*Harry Potter*s*Dudley /tags/Dudley Dursley *a* Vernon /tags/Dudley Dursley*s*Petunia Evans /tags/Harry Potter*s*Molly /tags/Harry Potter*s*Arthur /tags/Harry Potter*s*Molly Weasley*s*Arthur /tags/Harry Potter*s*Percy /tags/Harry Potter*s*Ron /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Harry /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Harry Potter*s*Ron /tags/Harry Potter*s*Fred /tags/Harry Potter*s*George /tags/Harry Potter*s*Fred Weasley*s*George /tags/Fred Weasley*s*George /tags/Harry Potter*s*Ginny /tags/Harry Potter*s*Original Female /tags/Harry Potter*s*Charlie /tags/Charlie Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Bill Weasley*s*Charlie Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Bill Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Harry Potter*s*Bill /tags/Harry Potter*s*Bill Weasley*s*Charlie /tags/Harry Potter*s*Original Male /tags/Harry Potter*s*Bartemius /tags/Amelia Bones*s*Harry /tags/Amelia Bones*s*Harry Potter*s*Original Female /tags/Kingsley Shacklebolt*s*Percy /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Harry Potter*s*Ginny /tags/Narcissa Black Malfoy*s*Harry /tags/Lucius Malfoy*s*Harry /tags/Lucius Malfoy*s*Narcissa Black Malfoy*s*Harry /tags/Ginny Weasley*s*Percy /tags/Fred Weasley*s*George Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Arthur Weasley*s*Bill Weasley*s*Charlie /tags/Fred Weasley*s*George Weasley*s*Molly /tags/Ginny Weasley*s*Molly /tags/Arthur Weasley*s*Bill Weasley*s*Charlie Weasley*s*Fred Weasley*s*George Weasley*s*Percy Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Susan Bones*s*Harry /tags/Hannah Abbott*s*Harry /tags/Hannah Abbott*s*Susan /tags/Hannah Abbott*s*Susan Bones*s*Harry /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Harry Potter*s*Ginny Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Draco Malfoy*s*Harry /tags/Draco Malfoy*s*Lucius /tags/Draco Malfoy*s*Narcissa Black /tags/Luna Lovegood*s*Harry /tags/Ginny Weasley*s*Ron /tags/Lavender Brown*s*Harry /tags/Katie Bell*s*Harry /tags/Angelina Johnson*s*Alicia /tags/Angelina Johnson*s*Parvati /tags/Neville Longbottom*s*Ginny /tags/Seamus Finnigan*s*Dean /tags/Neville Longbottom*s*Harry /tags/Angelina Johnson*s*Harry /tags/Harry Potter*s*Alicia /tags/Katie Bell*s*Alicia /tags/Katie Bell*s*Angelina /tags/Neville Longbottom*s*Ron Weasley*s*Ginny /tags/Ron Weasley*s*Seamus Finnigan*s*Dean Thomas*s*Ginny /tags/Colin Creevey*s*Harry /tags/Albus Dumbledore*s*Harry /tags/Pansy Parkinson*s*Harry /tags/Dean Thomas*s*Ron /tags/Seamus Finnigan*s*Neville /tags/Lavender Brown*s*Hermione Granger*s*Harry /tags/Poppy Pomfrey*s*Harry /tags/Cedric Diggory*s*Marietta Edgecombe

Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Marietta Edgecombe, Cedric Diggory/Marietta Edgecombe/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecombe, Peeves/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Family Members, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Augusta Longbottom/Neville Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom/Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Mandy Brocklehurst, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Mandy Brocklehurst, Mandy Brocklehurst/Lisa Turpin

Character: Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bartemius Crouch Sr., Amelia Bones, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Original Veela Character(s), Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fay Dunbar, Colin Creevey, Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, Poppy Pomfrey, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Peeves (Harry Potter), Helena Ravenclaw, Viktor Krum, Severus Snape, Augusta Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst

Additional Tags: Self-cest, Anal Sex, Time Travel, Time Turner, First Time, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Doggy Style, Incest, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Father/Son Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Cousin Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Dubious Consent, Bukkake, Bisexual Male Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Quickies, Voyeurism, Brother/Brother Incest, Twincest, Threesome - M/M/M, Blow Jobs, Threesome - F/F/M, Dominatrix, Cunnilingus, Sister/Sister Incest, Veela, Threesome - F/F/F, Anal Fingering, Mother/daughter incest, Rimming, Sevensome - M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Train Sex, Carriage Blowjob, Invisible sex, Semi-Public Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Felching, Gangbang, photo sex, Audience, Painting Sex, Versatile Harry Potter, Teacher/Student, Outdoor Sex, Group Sex, Pansexual Character, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sex, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Culture, Sexually Awakened Wizarding World, Horny Harry, Anal, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sex- Crazed Wizards, Brother/Sister Incest, Sibling Incest, Promiscuity, Ghost Sex, Weasleycest, Slut Harry, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Roommates, Dream Sex, Wet Dream, Library Sex

Stats: Published: 2016-02-09 Updated: 2018-04-27 Chapters: 30/? Words: 153400

Harry Has Fun

by /tags/Cho Chang*s*Cedric /tags/Cho Chang*s*Cedric Diggory*s*Marietta /tags/Cedric Diggory*s*Marietta Edgecombe*s*Harry /tags/Cho Chang*s*Marietta /tags/Peeves*s*Harry /tags/Viktor Krum*s*Ron /tags/Ron Weasley*s*Family /tags/Neville Longbottom*s*Severus /tags/Augusta Longbottom*s*Neville /tags/Alice Longbottom*s*Frank Longbottom*s*Neville /tags/Seamus Finnigan*s*Harry Potter*s*Dean /tags/Harry Potter*s*Lisa /tags/Harry Potter*s*Hermione Granger*s*Mandy /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Harry Potter*s*Lisa /tags/Mandy Brocklehurst*s*Harry /tags/Hermione Granger*s*Mandy /tags/Mandy Brocklehurst*s*Lisa /tags/Harry /tags/Petunia Evans /tags/Vernon /tags/Dudley /tags/Arthur /tags/Molly /tags/Ron /tags/Hermione /tags/Ginny /tags/Fred /tags/George /tags/Bill /tags/Charlie /tags/Percy /tags/Kingsley /tags/Bartemius Crouch /tags/Amelia /tags/Narcissa Black /tags/Lucius /tags/Original Veela /tags/Draco /tags/Luna /tags/Lavender /tags/Katie /tags/Alicia /tags/Angelina /tags/Parvati /tags/Minerva /tags/Neville /tags/Seamus /tags/Dean /tags/Fay /tags/Colin /tags/Albus /tags/Pansy /tags/Poppy /tags/Cedric /tags/Cho /tags/Marietta /tags/Peeves (Harry /tags/Helena /tags/Viktor /tags/Severus /tags/Augusta /tags/Frank /tags/Alice /tags/Lisa /tags/Mandy /tags/Anal /tags/Time /tags/Time /tags/First /tags/Vaginal /tags/Doggy /tags/Aunt*s*Nephew /tags/Father*s*Son /tags/Mother*s*Son /tags/Cousin /tags/Uncle*s*Nephew /tags/Dubious /tags/Bisexual Male /tags/Threesome - /tags/Brother*s*Brother /tags/Threesome - /tags/Blow /tags/Threesome - /tags/Sister*s*Sister /tags/Threesome - /tags/Anal /tags/Mother*s*daughter /tags/Sevensome - /tags/Gay /tags/Lesbian /tags/Train /tags/Carriage /tags/Invisible /tags/Semi-Public /tags/Oral /tags/Rough /tags/photo /tags/Painting /tags/Versatile Harry /tags/Outdoor /tags/Group /tags/Pansexual /tags/Explicit Sexual /tags/Sexual /tags/Bisexual /tags/Bisexual /tags/Sexually Awakened Wizarding /tags/Horny /tags/Sex-Crazed /tags/Brother*s*Sister /tags/Sibling /tags/Ghost /tags/Slut /tags/Dream /tags/Wet /tags/Library /users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil

Summary

Harry Potter has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's deserving of some enjoyment, isn't he? Well, he thinks so, and he intends to act on it. The strange gifts he has, and isn't going to question, should help in that regard.

This is a story in which Harry has sex with just about everyone. Lots of sex. Any necessary warnings will be at the top of each chapter, and a little summary will be there as well if you're reading this for the meagre plot included (There's no discernible reason you would be, it's smut) and don't want to read that particular chapter. Feel free to suggest any pairings/situations you'd like to see, and eventually I'll try to include them (it could take a while).

Additional tags/pairings will be added as and when. There will be many of both.

P.S. This isn't going to be everybody's cup of tea. Look at the tags, and bear in mind that this is smut through and through. If you don't want to read that, I'd recommend finding another story rather than giving this one a try. It's rather... depraved.

The background story will basically follow the books, and won't bother restating everything that happens.

Sporadic updates are likely.

Notes

This chapter is Slash. For the first chap Harry's paired with himself, as that seems to be the best way to get started. That's about all to be said here, so feel free to either read or not and leave any suggestions you may have. There will be Het and Slash, and the next will likely be hetero.

A quick summary(some spoilers to be found): Harry shags himself from the future. Future him has travelled back an hour as he has just finished buggering his own future self. They enjoy it, and discover an insane libido that, as far as they know, is just extra-healthy. Harry is also very flexible and muscular from years of stretching and quiddich. At the end, Harry talks about having fun with his libido, and considers making a list of those he wants.

Also, to reiterate my warning in the Summary, this is a rather messed up story. It's all about sex and smut, if that's not your thing then I'd recommend leaving now. I already know it's depraved, criticism because it's depraved isn't necessary. Additionally, my writing this does not mean I condone this sort of behaviour in the real world. Many of the things contained within this story are morally questionable and should not be practised. I would recommend looking to more wholesome sources if you want an example of the way to behave.

Having Himself

Harry Potter looked at the slightly older version of himself stood bare in the darkness outside Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as his fingers went to neck of his shirt. He stripped it, his trousers, and lastly his pants. He left them in a pile for his other self to retrieve when they were done, and ignored the fact that his hands shook as he approached the other Harry Potter.

It was an arrogant thought, but he looked good. He was thin, of course, but years of Quiddich had given him a rather significant musculature. Not bulky; a seeker was meant to be built with speed in mind, but the definition was there. And Harry liked that in… himself. Girls would be something of a different matter, though his female teammates were damn attractive. Even with other guys, he would not be so picky as to have only one type.

The other Harry's shoulders rose and fell slightly more than normal. He was a little out of breath, evidently, and the first Harry guessed he was tired from the activities that he and himself had been engaged in.

This was beginning to give him a headache, so the first Harry stopped thinking about it, and moved his mind to the pressing matter of his swollen penis. He ran his hand down the length, and stepped closer to his other self. The golden chain on his other self's neck matched his own. Of course it did, they were both wearing the time turner he had borrowed from Hermione or else this would not be possible. At another time, he would be worried about her reaction, but he had other things on his mind.

Harry shivered as Harry's breath brushed his neck, and took a deep breath as the younger Harry's organ brushed his buttocks. It was unsurprising, this was the first time Harry would be penetrated. And the first time the other Harry would be penetrating.

The younger Harry kissed the others neck, and the to-be-penetrated Harry relaxed. Both of them would feel better about doing this with the addition of intimacy. More comfortable.

The first Harry, front pressing against the other Harry's back, rested a hand on not-his hip as the other stroked other-his abdomen. The older Harry took his wrist, and moved it down. Younger Harry's hand found a member identical to his own, in the process of hardening. It was semi-erect, and quickly hardened as he stroked it. He ran his hand up the length, palmed the bell end, and stroked it back down. His fingers cradled not-his testes as the other Harry hummed his agreement. As the younger Harry had expected; he knew what he liked, after all.

His other hand moved from the hip of his other self to not-his rear.

'Wait,' his the other Harry whispered, 'wait, you need lubrication.' He instructed. Harry trusted him, of course; his future self had done this once already. He knew what he was doing more than the other Harry.

The younger Harry, his lips against his own neck, reached for his wand. He didn't question the fact that it was then in his hand, and pressed the wand's tip against the other's hole.

'The spells are Depurgio and Praelinos .'

' Depurgio ,' The Harry with his wand murmured. ' Praelinos .'

'Oh ,' The Older Harry moaned. 'That feels… strange. Good .' He pressed backwards, and his younger self felt the penis in his grip throb as he caressed it. 'Now let's see if my other self was…

mm truthful.' He turned, and kissed identical lips, wrapping a hand in his other self's hair as his tongue brushed the the younger Harry's lips, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. He pulled away. 'Now, fuck me .' He growled.

The other Harry obliged, and pressed the tip of his member to his hole. As he pushed, the other Harry bent his upper body, and Harry found there was a tree in front of them. And the Harry he was about to shag had his hands against the trunk. He knew he would have his palms against the trunk in the near future, and that made it all the more erotic.

' Shit . Wait! You need to loosen me up a little first!' Apparently he would forget this in the future, and it fell from his mind a moment after.

He brought his fingers to Harry's hole, and pushed one inside not-his rectum. It easily pushed through the sphincter, with the copious amounts of lube. The younger Harry added a second, and then a third. He moved them away, and then his hand moved back to the shaft of his cock as he adjusted his hips behind his bent over self.

There was resistance as he entered himself, and Harry moaned as a near identical moan came from his older self. The head of his dick popped past, and he was inside. It was tight . Tighter than he could have possibly imagined, and he moaned at the grip as he pushed further inside and it wrapped around his shaft as well.

Harry was vaguely aware of the marks he was leaving on his own hips as he reached the base of his cock. He stayed still, as his other self shuddered and gasped.

Harry pulled back, until his head was left in and nothing else, and soon-to-be him placed his left forearm on the tree trunk and moved his other to his crotch. Harry felt the slight movement as he pumped his cock.

Harry shoved his hips forwards, and smiled as his other self let out a shout of pleasure and pain. He had that to look forward to, and Harry's balls twitched and tightened a little. He frowned, at the fact that he felt himself growing close. He stayed still.

'You can go again.' Other Harry gasped. 'Don't- Don't fucking stop.' He said to himself, turning his head back. Harry saw his face was flushed, and took it as a good sign. 'This is fucking good . I had no fucking idea!' Harry grinned.

'And- And I didn't believe you.' The younger Harry said, and moaned as his hips slapped against himself. His older self tightened around him, and Harry pulled back. He fucked himself into Harry again, and again. His balls tightened, and he gasped out a warning. ' Cumming .' He pushed into the other Harry as deeply as possible, and his hands gripped the other boy's hips.

The four streams of cum flooded himself, and Harry felt the warmth around his cock. He stayed still for just a second, and then other-him tightened around his dick.

'Me too!' He moaned, and Harry reached around in time to grip not-his cock head. Jizm sprayed through his fingers, and splattered on the ground. He brought the drenched hand up, and considered it. Then, he mentally shrugged and brought it to his mouth. He tasted himself, and was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't delicious, and Harry saw why there were others who disliked it. He, though, could take it or leave it. That opinion might be useful.

'Told ya.' His other self smiled. Harry nodded, a smile still on his face. His member, inside other- Harry's arse, was still rock hard.

He pulled himself out except the tip, and then drove it home again. Hard . It sounded like he

would have a bump on his head tomorrow, but Harry's mind was on something else. He pulled back and fucked his cock into himself. Both moaned, and the slapping sound of their buggery filled the air. He doubted anyone would be outside, so that was just arousing to Harry. Though, he supposed it could end well…

Nah. He wanted this to be between him and… him.

His hips slammed against Harry's rear, and he groaned as Harry tightened again and cried out.

'Oh, Merlin! Fuck!' His other hand went to the tree, and he continued. 'Ohh, wait.' He sounded reluctant, and Harry frowned. 'This is where we switch positions.' The breathless voice spoke of the fun Harry would have in the future, too.

'What… do you mean?' He asked, blinking away the haze of arousal. 'It didn't feel like you'd been fucked before?' He half asked, as the older version stood and turned to face him with arousal in his eyes and on his face. Both sets of eyes wandered down the other's body, and liked what they found. They lingered on the eight inch member, both red but the more-used cock looking angrily so.

'Not that switch,' other-Harry shook his head, 'like… this.' He stepped away from himself, until his back met the wood. The older of the two identical boys raised a hand and beckoned himself over.

Harry stepped forwards, and grinned at himself as their penises touched. He rubbed against himself, and the other him winked.

'It would be very fun, I have no doubt, but not what I meant.' His face was still red, and Harry read the expression as one of lust. They kissed, and Harry grinned against his own mouth. He had no idea he'd enjoy that part, but apparently he was a narcissist. Or horny. Or a combination. 'Here,' the older Harry patted his thigh. 'Take hold of this, and lift my leg.'

It took Harry a moment to guess what he meant. 'Uh… I don't know if that'll w-' He was cut off as other-him gave him a quick kiss, and smirked.

'I've done this before, remember.' He winked again. 'Trust me, it'll work. We're more flexible than I realised, just be a little slow.'

Harry still had his doubts. He was limber, sure, but stretching could only do so much. Even if you did it several times a day. But, anyway, he placed his hand under the indicated thigh, behind the knee, and lifted it slowly.

He frowned at seeing himself wince as it neared the peak, but he received a kiss to alleviate his worry. One he would remember to give himself when they were done here. Then, other his ankle was resting on his shoulder. He made a mental note to try… something later and the older Harry grinned, knowing what his topping self was thinking.

'Oh, I'm gonna try that ASAP, don't worry your pretty little head.' Harry's eyes narrowed at the slightly patronising tone, and he shifted his hips. His phallus touched other-Harry's hole, and he spoke.

'What was that.'

'It was a compliment, believe me it's earned. Moonlight and all that.' Neither would be particularly comfortable with mushy stuff. This was fucking, plain and simple. There was very little emotion involved, no matter how good this was, or how intimate the act was. Particularly in this position.

'Eh, fine. I can't hold a grudge against myself, can I?'

'Nope. Especially when you'll be getting fucked by him soon.'

' Hmm .' Harry reached between the two of their bodies, and wrapped his hand around Harry's prick. He licked his lips as he pumped it, and their eyes met again.

'Someone else'll have that honour,' the older Harry grunted, 'we don't have time to do that as well.'

'Why's that?'

'No idea. I got told by me when I was you.' He shrugged. 'And I don't really care. Just get to it, and stick your cock in my ass.'

Harry did, thrusting upwards and watching as his face contorted to bliss. Merlin, was that hot.

'Bit me.'

Harry bit down on his shoulder, and suckled the flesh between his teeth. Based on the moan it generated, that was a good sensation. He would know in only a little while from first hand experience.

He pulled out, and thrust upwards again. Both Harry's moaned, and then a second time as the penetrated Harry's manhood ran along the abdominals of the penetrator. Their lips crashed together, as Harry's motions sped up. He filled his future self to the base of his tool, and then pulled it out again. He slammed back in, driving himself home, and felt the hot breath of his doppleganger on his neck as he gave the same in return.

He fucked himself again and again, and felt the finale grow closer and closer. Based on the short, constant grunts, Harry was nearing his orgasm as well. How many that had been for his future self, the younger Harry had lost count. But it was many, and so he had a good few more to look forward to. He grinned at the thought, and planted a kiss on not-his calf.

The older Harry growled, and fisted his cock even as his younger self found the bundle of nerves in his prostate. It spasmed in his hand, and his walls tightened around Harry's sex as semen spurted from him yet again. It arched, surprising the younger Harry as it still had reach, and splashed onto his neck and chest.

Harry gasped at that, shocked, and he finished as well. The cum filled the-boy-who-lived, and the motions stopped. His cock was still inside himself, and had not softened just yet. He was comfortable, though, and the two were breathless as their chins rested on the other's shoulder.

'This isn't exactly comfortable for me,' the older Harry grinned, speaking into his other self's ear, 'so, you know…'

Harry pulled out with a pop , and raised an eyebrow.

'No, no,' the other raven haired boy shook his head, 'the leg. I would've been content with that for the… what? Ten, fifteen minutes until you need to go. But it's not easy having your leg up on another boy's shoulder. But, hey, you'll find out soon.' He smiled, as they moved apart, and his eyes roamed again.

'I guess so,' Harry grinned, and then his eyes also wandered. 'Tss. I swear this ain't normal,' he frowned, and tugged on his member as it hardened again. It did feel better now he'd removed the

hair, 'don't people run out of energy after one or two times.'

'Hey, I don't have any answers. Considering I'm pretty near ready to go, I guess we're an exception.' His shoulders rose and then fell in a shrug. 'We've got a large libido, it'll be fun.'

'What'll be fun?' Harry questioned.

'Fucking our way through Hogwarts, of course,' he licked his lips at the thought, and Harry felt his member rise at the thought, 'and beyond it. I might make a list tonight.' He said, thoughtfully. 'RIght after I try that thing.' The older Harry's cock was hardening at this point, too, and so the younger shook his head.

'I better go, or this is going to lead to something we don't have time for.' He sighed. 'I'll see you… well, I'll see me in a moment and then again in the mirror and stuff.'

'Later, then,' the older Harry, with liquid still flowing from his hole, said. He was smiling, and slightly lost in thought. The younger would know who he was thinking about shagging when he was in that same position.

He raised his hand to the timeturner around his neck and realised something. 'Oh, darn.'

'Yep. I'm not going to tell Hermione about that.'

'Well, we've just started using our balls. I'd rather not lose them.'

'Here,' the older Harry threw his shirt, 'clean it with that.'

Harry wiped the cum from the timeturner, and then from his upper body, and tossed it back to himself. Then, he clicked the button and the world around him rotated. He stumbled a little, and shook off the vertigo to look around. He faced the tree, and stood still waiting for his member to fall from full mast again.

He heard the rustle of clothes behind him, and grinned as his younger self approached.

Pounding Petunia

Chapter Summary

Harry knows Petunia's gaze is full of reluctant lust. He's aiming to push her over the edge, but it's important to be patient in matter such as these. It's a skill he needs if he's going to sow all his oats, even if something seems to be helping him along in the quest to enjoy this aspect of life. And he certainly enjoys the events of the day.

Chapter Notes

F/M incest in this here chapter. Skipping it would be prudent if that's not your thing. Otherwise, there don't seem to be other warnings necessary.

In the end, he'd decided a list was a bad idea. If someone (Hermione) found it, he'd have trouble coming up with a lie. Especially if he'd already fucked a good few people on the list. Not that he was afraid of that being found out by anyone else he knew; the Wizarding world was far less prudish about sex than you would think, considering how backwards it was about everything else.

He could take a good guess at why that was, though. They didn't have religion in the same way as Mundanes. Some believed there was something more, some didn't. Considering the attitude towards magic religious people had, it wasn't surprising that it didn't get a hold in the Magical community. Without religion, or any of the risks that came from sex, there was no reason to be uptight about it. Most marriages were monogamous, of course, but that was a matter of jealousy and a statement of love for a single person. Since divorce was looked down upon, though, failed marriages became very much open. And it was far from unheard of for extra-marital activities to be tolerated if not condoned. It was human nature to stray.

But he wasn't in the Magical world. He was in his Aunt and Uncle's house, and he had very little to occupy his time. And next to nothing to distract him from the fact that he was desperately horny.

He had done his homework, he had started working out, he had gotten some weird ability to shapeshift, gotten a library card and read many books, visited Diagon Alley, and started working on the wandless magic he had used when balls deep in… himself. It was limited, but he could move things without his wand. Summoning and banishing was a part of the curriculum in the next year or two, so that was useful.

And self-fellating was fun, but it'd lost some of its appeal by the hundredth time.

And, with all that, he had another week until the Weasleys were due to pick him up for the Quiddich World Cup. He was stuck with the Dursleys for another week, with nothing to do.

Except them.

He'd chosen Petunia to go first. That sounded like he thought himself a prize, or rollercoaster or something, but either way he was going to have sex with her and then move onto other pursuits.

He didn't expect it would take a massive amount to convince her, either. The woman was married to Vernon Dursley, the overweight Walrus. The man was far from the male specimen. And Harry was only going to have sex with him because… well, the bastard deserved to be buggered and he expected it would make life around far more comfortable if Vernon was unable to look him in the eye without remembering as much. Plus, Harry had made the decision not to put any stock in physical intimacy. Feelings would get in the way of his fun.

Harry was part way through his chores for the day. He'd done the dishes, and vacuumed while Petunia was out because he wanted to be gardening when she returned. She would be reading in the front room, or at the kitchen table, or watching some daytime soap. Either way, she would have a view into the garden, just as every day. And, so, she would have a perfect view of Harry in the back yard. Absent his shirt, of course.

Who knew, perhaps today would be the day she acted on her urges. He hoped so, but doubted it. It felt as though there would need to be something that pushed her to act on it, and he knew of nothing of the sort happening today. But, even so, his efforts would add to the lust he could see in Petunia's eyes when she looked at him. And he knew that he would star in her dreams if she didn't lose the battle occurring in her mind this summer. By the time his fourth year finished, he had no doubt she would be just about ready to pounce on him and shag him right there at the train station.

He was strangely sure of that fact, and Harry idly wondered why. And then dismissed it as teenage arrogance. He was feeling a lot of that lately.

Harry finished the dishes, and glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon, and so his aunt would be returning soon from whatever errand she was running. It would be hours until Vernon left work, and Dudley's gang would not grow tired of terrorising the younger kids for quite some time. When they did, Harry felt sure they would find some other mindless way to entertain themselves.

He would wait ten minutes, though, to be sure she didn't miss him. If he was to guess, Harry would say that she argued with herself every day about returning or staying out for a while longer. One part of her would hate the effect he had on her, and know that the best solution was to stay away when he was in such a situation. The other part, though, would overrule it. That part wanted to watch a shirtless Harry garden, getting hot and sweaty. It was the part that would pour a glass of water for him, wanting the excuse to come out and get a closer look, before Petunia thought better of it and poured it away.

Harry removed the baggy shirt he had been wearing, keeping it in his hand, and stood in the hallway before a mirror admiring the changes he had gone through over the past weeks.

Even amongst wizards, it must be strange for such a drastic growth to occur. Although, perhaps this was the way he would have been without the growth problems stemming from malnourishment and Magic was rectifying that. That made more sense than gaining the better part of a foot and doubling the amount of muscle he had in less than three months.

Either way, he was far from unhappy about the change. He looked good. Healthy and strong were not words he was used to using in conjunction with himself, but that was what he was now. That and pretty darn good-looking if he did say so himself. There was that arrogance again.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes, making a face at his own reflection as he considered cutting it for the third time today. Then, his thought process was interrupted as he heard the sounds of a car pulling up in the driveway. Petunia was back, in her new car. Harry turned and hurried into the

living room and then the back garden, smirking all the while. She was back earlier than he had expected. Eager.

He stepped through the door and dropped the shirt to the ground a minute or so before the front door opened, and heard the clicking of his aunt walking on the wooden floors as he knelt on the grass and set to work on the nearest bush. With a thought, the thick gloves he needed jumped into his hand and Harry pulled them on to avoid the thorns that would cut into his skin.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and resisted the temptation to look and see why his aunt was stood at the window like that. She was normally more hesitant about watching him; more subtle about it, as was to be expected from a suppressed, middle-class housewife. And, so, Harry was curious why the sudden change.

He stopped himself from looking at her for five minutes. Then, Harry decided that she might be trying to get his attention. So he looked, turning his head and leaning back from the plant he had been trimming.

She was staring at him, lips pursed, arms folded with her left hand sitting under her right elbow and with a curious expression. Like she was considering him. Harry couldn't say for certain what she was considering, but he could take a wild guess.

He smiled at her, shifting slightly as though confused about her watchful gaze. He had trouble resisting the temptation to grin as her right hand snuck to the top of her blouse and toyed with the button there. He was quite blatant in watching as she popped it through the hole, and felt his blood move south. That wasn't shocking; he had only had one orgasm so far today, having woken a bit later than usual.

Another button followed, and Petunia turned around and walked away from the window. It was a different walk to the one Harry had observed in the past, and he guessed she was trying to be sensual in doing so. Clearly, though, his aunt had neither any recent experience in doing so, or the right body type to do so. She was an older, stick-thin woman; youth and/or some meat on her bones would make the attempt more successful.

But it wasn't going to put him off. Harry was very much looking forward to having sex for the second time, and as he stood up observed that was fairly obvious. His erection formed a tent in the dirty trousers he wore, and the boy-who-lived found himself hoping he hadn't misread the situation. If he walked into the house with such an obvious erection, and Petunia wasn't ready for it to happen yet, things could turn ugly quickly.

Harry really should have hesitated, since that was the case. But he didn't, walking at an eagerly quick pace to what he hoped would be a fun afternoon.

He idly wondered, as he stepped into the living room and scanned the area for his aunt, what had happened to make her choose today. He wasn't going to ask before the event, though; he wasn't about to risk putting her off for the sake of meaningless curiosity.

Harry stood in the room for a few seconds, and then heard the third stair creak and hurried into the hall after Petunia, passing her high heels sat on the floor. She had reached the top when he took the first step, and the raven haired teen took the others two at a time, eager to catch her.

The door to the master bedroom was open, and her blouse was on the floor outside of it. Harry grinned, kicked off his shoes and loosened the belt he wore all while approaching what he deemed an invitation.

That fact was proven true when he stumbled through the door, losing his balance pulling the

trousers off as he did to reveal bare skin. Petunia was stood with just a bra to meagrely cover her modesty. She looked okay. Better than Harry had expected, with long legs and a flat stomach, even if she was as plain as the panties hanging from her grip.

'Why am I doing this…' Petunia asked, breathless. Her chest rose and fell quickly. 'I shouldn't be doing this…'

Well, if you don't want to,' Harry shrugged, calling her bluff, and made to leave the room.

'No! Boy- Harry, don't-' she was flustered, not knowing what to say. How to express that she wanted what came next.

'Okay, then,' Harry smiled reassuringly, 'how do you want to do this?'

'I'm not…' Petunia trailed off, watching the large member extending from her nephew's body as it swayed slightly. 'Uhm- okay,' she forced her eyes to Harry's face, and frowned. She tried to adopt an expression of confidence, 'come here, and remove my bra.' She instructed.

Harry smiled, and stepped close to her. He stepped around behind her, and his cockhead brushed against the back of her thigh as his breath touched her shoulder. She shivered, despite it being warm, Harry would know, and the younger participant smirked to himself at the show of arousal. His penis hardened a little more, and poked her in the left cheek. It pressed against the flesh, and Harry let out a soft sigh at the sensation. The bra came off, and Petunia caught the cups before her small mounds were displayed.

Harry raised an eyebrow that she didn't see, and shrugged as he ran the tips of his fingers along the sides of her neck, over her shoulders, and down her forearms. The wizard softly kissed her neck, not disliking the scent that reached his lips even if it wasn't intoxicating.

Petunia exhaled her own sigh, and the item of clothing fell through her hands. She was entirely bare, and Harry wrapped an arm around her midsection while continuing his ministrations. He shifted his hips, and the cock that had been pressed between them slid between her legs. Petunia gasped as it brushed her labia, and Harry felt her shiver again.

He turned the two of them, his dick acting like a rudder to move her with him, so that they faced the sturdy bed in the centre of the room. It had to be strong to support Vernon.

Petunia reached a hand behind Harry's head, and took a handful of messy hair. She kept him kissing her, and then turned her heat to nuzzle against his face. She pulled him away, and kissed Harry on the lips. Hard. Then, she sank into it and her other hand joined the first, pulling him against her lips as she softly, passionately kissed her nephew.

That felt nice, but Harry wasn't happy with such… affection coming from her. As though she cared about him. He shoved her away, and Petunia fell over the bed. She was spread eagled, lying on her front, and Harry licked his lips at the sight. He wrapped a hand around his member, and stepped forwards. He ran himself over her lips, and felt the wetness that told him how much she wanted this. Then he placed the tip against her hole, like a spear waiting to be thrust into the enemy, and shoved his hips forwards.

Petunia screamed loudly enough to alert the neighbours, and Harry wondered what they would think. He worried, for a moment, that they might think she was being attacked before his worries were relieved by the next shout.

'YES!' She yelled, 'GOD YES!'

Harry was surprised, he didn't expect that from his straight-laced aunt. But, then, she was fucking

her nephew. Maybe there was more to her than he had previously thought.

He took a hold of her hips, and pulled back. He thrust forwards again, burying himself inside her to the balls, and Petunia grabbed for a pillow to muffle her moaning cries. She buried her face in it and Harry felt his own arousal increase further from the sight. It was erotic, to see her lose control like that.

The boy-who-lived resolved to make her composure flee further, and pushed into the tight crevice again and again.

'Oo-' was all he could make out, ' good - ooh- Harr !'

That was either Harry, or harder. The raven-haired teen decided to take it as the second, and slammed into the woman beneath him. The clap was loud enough that he would gamble that the neighbours had heard that also, and Petunia raised her head with the pillow dangling from between her clenched teeth. She pushed herself up to support herself on her arms, and Harry lifted her hips to allow herself to get into position.

Doggystyle, Harry decided was the name. He recalled Seamus and Dean discussing that sort of thing in the dorm room, and put it out of his mind as he fucked his cock into his skinny aunt again and again. She thrust back against him, and their actions combined to create a frenzy of lust and the smell of sex filled the air as she started shuddering uncontrollably.

' CMMNG !' Petunia screeched, slamming herself back onto her nephew with renewed efforts. Harry felt her clench around him, milking him for his own orgasm, and groaned at the sensation. But didn't cum, even as his aunt's orgasm arrived wrapped around his phallus.

The pillow fell from her lips, and Petunia fell forwards in a daze. Harry caught her, and pulled her upright so that she was kneeling, using his strength, and leaning into his right shoulder with the corresponding arm wrapped around her stomach.

Harry took her small breast into his mouth, and sucked on the pointing nipple. He shoved himself into Petunia repeatedly, and the woman shook against him as she came back to her senses. Her breath came and went with alarming speed, but Harry didn't stop fucking her. Soon, she was back to participating, and her left hand returned to Harry's scalp while her other took a handful of her own blonde hair.

The tried to say something, but was too breathless to form the words. Harry pushed into her again, and felt her tighten around and against him. She tilted her head, staring at the ceiling, and screamed to the heavens.

Harry would later wonder if that had been the G-spot, but at the moment he was too focused on the task at hand.

Petunia weakly tried to push his head away, and Harry raised his head from her breast to see what she wanted. He kept fucking her, as he felt the familiar sensation in his balls that told him he was nearly there.

' Sw-s… ' she gasped, ' p-pos …' She raised her hand, and made a circular motion. Harry guessed what she meant, and took a hold of her hips again. He lifted her, as she tried to help but struggled to support her own weight and so sagged against him, and placed her on the bed.

Petunia's face was flushed as she rolled over on the bed. Her chest was, too, now that Harry took the time to look, and he found that she looked better that way. She was attractive, even, when gasping and red faced with thighs drenched in her own cum. The magical young man pulled her

to him again, hand on her hips, and his aunt grabbed at him, grasping the back of his neck. She pulled herself up against his musculature, glistening from their combined sweat, and kissed him firmly on the lips as Harry penetrated her again. She moaned against his lips as they began again.

Harry thrust into his aunt, and Petunia was lifted with the force as she gasped and groaned into his shoulder and neck. Harry felt her kiss and suckle on the flesh, and found he didn't care as he pulled her against his body to give himself better leverage. He slammed into her passage again and again and again, loving the feel, and felt his orgasm growing near.

'I'm going-' he shoved into his aunt's cunt, 'to cum!'

'In-Inside! Inside my- my pussy!' She half-asked, half demanded. Harry grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her face in front of his own. He kissed her, and his tongue entered as his balls tightened and her snatch wrapped itself around him again, announcing her own incoming orgasm.

He burst inside her, and his cum filled Petunia as her own orgasm racked her body and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry held her upright as his cock spurted two more streams into his unconscious aunt, and then let her fall. His shoulders rose and fell as he grinned, a little tired, but happy, and looked at her exhausted sweaty form beneath him. Harry ran a hand through his hair, and stepped off the bed.

'BOY!'

Harry turned, and found himself face to purple-face with an infuriated Vernon Dursley.

Diddling the Dursleys

Chapter Summary

Vernon finds his wife and Nephew in a compromising situation. From there, things escalate. Harry enjoys the results, as do the other participants despite any initial hesitation. Fun for the family! (Still explicit. That does NOT mean that youngsters can read this filthy work)

Chapter Notes

Harry and the Dursleys. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia all take part, though it is largely Dudley and Vernon as Harry engages in sexual contact with those two in this chap. So, bisexual and homosexual and heterosexual incest in this chapter. If any of that repulses you, you might want to give this one a miss.

The day at the office had been slow enough to drive Vernon crazy, and certainly fall short of distracting himself from the problems he was having at home.

By lunchtime, he was unable to stay. He had barked a few orders at his subordinates and hurried to the elevator. Then, the man had exited the building, only stopping at the store next door to buy some flowers for Petunia and a box of chocolates she would not likely want to eat, and made his way to the parking structure. He huffed and puffed as he walked up the step to the sixth floor, annoyed that they forced him to use the stairs, and walked to his car.

Pressing the fob on his key, climbing into the driver's' seat, and sitting still to catch his breath for a moment, Vernon's mind went to the fight they had had this morning. The same fight they had had repeatedly over the past weeks. It had gotten heated enough that their son no doubt heard them yelling. That was something neither wanted; it was a rough patch, and no reason for Dudley to worry.

Pet had been refusing his advances lately. That was the cause of all of the problems. Not only was he unhappy about the blue balls it had given him, the build up was beginning to affect his mind. Both conscious and unconscious.

He turned the key, and slowly made his way down the levels. After a narrow miss with one of the more expensive cars in the lot, Vernon forced himself to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about his marriage and sex life.

He didn't understand why his wife was reluctant lately. She had hardly wanted it since Dudders finished school, and that was frustrating. Especially when he had walked in on her frigging herself more than once in that time, as though he was suddenly not appealing to her. At least she had had the decency to feel guilty after that.

But that didn't change the fact that Vernon knew what was going on. He was sharp; he knew that she was lusting after someone else. She had sex dreams, and moaned next to him as the guy in her

head fulfilled whatever Vernon couldn't. If he had not trusted her, he would have been furious; she would not cheat on him, no matter what. No, she would come back to him soon enough.

As another thought wormed its way into his head, Vernon wished it would be sooner than that. He didn't understand the dreams he was having. Nor the daydreams, or the scenes that played before his eyes while he was wanking. Whether that was assisted by pornography or not, he saw the same thing again and again.

The Boy . What spell had he cast on Vernon, to make the man want him? To make him dream about the boy's stupidly pretty lips wrapped around his dick? To ave Vernon find himself, in the middle of meetings, imagining thrusting into the Boy's tight little hole? To make him notice the muscles the boy was gaining, and wonder what it would be like to have him thrust into him instead of the other way around.

Vernon felt himself grow hard, and swallowed. It was nearing the point that something would need to be done about this; they might have to go to counciling , even. Vernon hated to throw away money, but if it had to be done… he would certainly choose paying a couple of hundred pounds to being plagued by these thought for much longer.

He swore as the traffic slowed to a crawl, and honked his horn at the jam, joining the other angry traffickers. It was the middle of the day; the roads were meant to be clear . He punched the horn several times, and slumped back to wait for an hour or two. To pass the time, the man flicked on the radio and found some political talkshow. He ignored his erection; he couldn't deal with it around all these people, no matter how much it bothered him.

It took over two hours to get out of the hold up, and Vernon screamed obscenities at the road workers that were standing around doing nothing . His mood was very poor by the time he pulled onto his drive, and the man sat fuming for a minute before he began to calm down again. Then, he sat there for a while longer to be sure he would not snap at Petunia again; that would only make the situation worse. When he stepped out of the car, with the presents for his wife, Vernon was stress free again.

He had no idea how stressful the coming minutes would be.

He inserted his key, and opened the front door.

'Pet,' he called, 'Pet, where are you?' He asked, as he found she was not in the front room or the kitchen. Nor were Dudley or the Boy, but that didn't surprise him; Dudley was no doubt with his mates, and the Boy was probably off causing trouble. Or maybe- Vernon shook his head, and began to climb the steps. As he did, the sound of irregular creeks reached his ears. The man was confused, and continued to climb them determined to locate the source of the noise and his wife.

He reached the top of the stairs, and dread filled him as he saw the pile of clothes in his room's doorway. She didn't… She wouldn't… He almost had himself convinced, after standing stock still for however long it had been, as he moved as quickly as a heavy man could through the hall. He hardly noticed the creeking had stopped as his large frame stormed into the room.

He froze at the sight the greeted him. His wife, thoroughly fucked, was lying bare on the bed with contentment on her face. He felt fury as he saw the jizz dripping from her entrance, and then he registered the other person in the room.

Harry Potter, in nothing but a pair of socks, was standing in all his glory with a throbbing penis jutting out from his body as a right angle. He looked happy with himself, and Vernon's eyey only roamed the glistening form for a moment before they locked onto the Boy's face.

'BOY!' He roared, and threw himself forwards with his fist drawn back to strike.

Even moving as quickly as he possible could, Vernon Dursley wasn't fast. Harry guessed that the punch would hurt if it connected. The weight behind it would be immense, after all. But it wouldn't connect.

Harry sidestepped the man, and Vernon lost all semblance of balance as he passed through nothingness. He stumbled into the wall, and his forehead bounced off it with his considerable weight behind the blow. His uncle fell onto the bedside table, and it held for a handful of seconds before giving under his bulk. The legs snapped, and he groaned painfully as he crashed onto the ground.

Harry observed, with confused amusement. That had gone poorly for Dursley, he remarked to himself. He wondered what to do, and then he reached the inevitable conclusion.

If he was going to fuck his uncle, it needed to be now. Either that, or his life at the Dursleys would get far worse. At least this way, he had a chance to improve his situation.

'Uncle?' Harry nudged the man with his foot. 'Hey, you awake?'

'I'm going to- k-kill you,' Vernon said, dazed, 'you son of a bitch.'

Harry, holding a finger in front of the other man's face, spoke, 'Follow my finger,' he moved it left and right and up and down, 'good. It doesn't look like you've got a concussion. And, with that in mind, you really shouldn't make derogatory comments about my parents when we're in this situation.

'Y'know,' Harry said, as his uncle's eyes moved down, 'I've started paying attention recently. Petunia's not the only one who's been paying heightened attention to me over the past few weeks. I guess something's in the water, eh?' He waggled his eyebrows at Vernon, as the man's eyes widened. 'No need to worry, I'm not going to tell anyone that you're, what, Bi? Well… not if you play your cards right. I know you muggles are weird about that sort of thing. And I get it, diseases and religion and all that crap.'

'How DARE YO-' Vernon's yell was muffled, as Harry pressed a hand over his mouth.

'Don't be so rude. Look, I really don't want to force this. You're an utter cunt, and all, don't get me wrong, but I'd feel bad about raping you.' Harry told the man, and saw relief spread. 'Hey, don't get ahead of me. I'm going to have sex with you, and if you make me go down that path I will. Either you'll relent during, and it'll all be good, or you won't. You aren't going to go and tell everyone that the nephew you've neglected and, on rare occasion, hit cuckolded you and then fucked you against your will. I'm pretty darn sure about that.

'Ah, see, I can see it in your eyes. You're all about image, after all,' Harry smiled, and removed his hand from the man's lips. 'Now, which way do you want to do this? Consent, or no?'

He watched Vernon's eyes dart to the door, and saw the man realise he wouldn't get there. He saw the decision to fight in his eyes, briefly wondering why he could read the man so easily, and then saw them go to Harry's physique. He was faster and stronger than Vernon; outweighing your opponent was only helpful when that weight came from muscle, or the other man was weak. Then, a measure of desperation was in his eyes. The man tried to think what he could do, didn't want this to happen this way, and then realised the outcome.

Vernon glared half-heartedly at Harry, trying to be defiant despite the tent in his trousers, as his

hands moved to his trousers. He unbuttoned them, and undid the zip. Then, Harry watched him find the button of his boxers and retrieve his member. It was above average; not as large as Harry's, but somewhere between six and seven inches.

'Go on, then. Faggot.' Vernon told Harry, presenting the younger man with his penis.

Harry laughed softly. 'You think that's what's going to happen? Seriously?' He looked at the very hard member of his uncle, and smirked. 'I'll tell you what,' Harry said, amused, 'you first.' He fell onto his haunches, and then sat on the carpeted floor with his legs stretched before him.

' No .' Vernon growled.

'Yes.' Harry replied, jovial.

'Go fuck yourself.'

'Already done it,' Harry grinned, 'it was fun, but for now I had it in mind to fuck you . Now, do you really want to do this?' He asked, and raised his hand. A book, lying on the floor next to Vernon, jumped into Harry's hand. He tossed it into the air, and it stayed there.

'Y-You can't…'

'Nah. Wizards only monitor wand-magic. I can use wandless as much as I want.' He winked at the man who was out of tricks, and grabbed his cock that was starting to flag. 'Now, come and suck my cock.'

Vernon did. He was reluctant, of course, but he crawled over to Harry. He stared at the penis before him for half a minute, and then his hand finally moved.

Harry's smile broadened as he glanced at the bed and found Petunia lying still but with her eyes open and staring at the scene before her. He wondered if she could move yet, but his attention moved upon feeling a fat fingertip touch his penis.

Vernon was still imposing, even kneeling before him with a hand extended to take Harry's cock, and his own member sticking out below the hanging stomach. But Harry was far from afraid. He was in control; he had magic at his disposal where his uncle had nothing.

The hand wrapped around Harry, and he hardened quickly at the touch. His body knew that more sexual activity was incoming, and responded with enthusiasm.

Vernon ran his hand up the member twice. Then three times more, and then continued as he tried to stare down the one-eyed snake in his grip. Harry hummed, thrusting his hips into the slightly- tight grip. The foreskin was pulled back, and his ruby bellend was exposed to the air. Harry moved his eyes to Vernon's face, and saw the man swallow nervously.

Then, this time with less hesitation, Vernon began to lower his upper body towards Harry's lower. His mouth opened, inches from his nephew's cock, and-

'NO!' Vernon barked. 'I am not a faggot! I will no-mph!'

Harry took hold of his uncle's head, and rammed it onto his member.

'Just do it, Vernon,' Harry advised, 'you know you want it; you can't keep lying to yourself. It's not healthy.'

Vernon tried to protest around the large dick in his mouth, and then stopped when he choked.

Harry moaned at the sensation, and thrust upwards. Again, Vernon choked, and tried to pull back. Harry raised a hand, cast a spell, and Vernon froze with his lips wrapped around the head of Harry's cock.

Harry lowered the hand slowly, and Vernon's head went with it. The man pushed against Harry's thighs, found that there was very little effect, and made a noise of protest as he tried to raise his head again with no more success than the first time.

Harry felt his tip touch the back of his uncle's throat, gave a quiet moan of approval at the feeling, and raised Vernon's head. He brought it down quicker this time, and Vernon followed the action. He brought it up again so that his uncle was only touching the tip, and Harry moaned as his uncle's tongue dabbed at the slit, apparently testing the taste. For a second, the man's eyes rolled back into his head. Then, Harry felt the man start sucking and moaned again.

His eyes locked onto those of Petunia Dursley, who was watching intently, and Harry made a kissing motion at her. Her eyes showed torn feelings: lust and annoyance. He didn't know what the reason was behind the second, but was distracted as he let the spell end and Vernon lowered himself to bring more of his nephew into his mouth. Harry moaned at the sensation.

'I taste good, don't I?' He asked his uncle, knowing the answer despite the fact that Vernon didn't respond. He grinned over at Petunia, as she finally shifted, though not much, and looked in interest. Harry guessed that she wanted a taste, and that made him happy.

Harry thrust into Vernon's mouth, as the man continued to suck on his the Boy's cock, as he would refer to Harry, growing mildly frustrated by the time this was taking. Based on the fact that Vernon's motions were quicker and deeper, his sucks harder and longer, Harry guessed the older man was of a similar mind. Harry supposed it was a combination of things. He wasn't especially attracted to his uncle, and the technique was poor compared to Harry's own; Vernon had never done this before, so it made some sense.

Harry took hold of the sides of his uncle's skull, and thrust his hips upwards. Vernon protested around the large cock in his mouth, but had no power to stop it. Harry noticed, now, that his uncle's right hand had travelled south at some point. The other man's hips jerked. Harry guessed that meant he had stained the carpet below with the white liquid. Harry's uncle sucked harder, and the teen felt his testes tighten as Vernon's tongue swirled around his bellend.

'Ohh,' Harry groaned, 'nearly there…'

'DAD?!'

Vernon pulled off his nephew's stick, and his eyes were open wide as he saw that Dudley was stood in the door, eerily similar in position to where his father had been not long before.

'MOM?!' Dudley continued, shock still colouring his tone. 'What the hell is going on?!'

'Oh, come on Dudders,' Harry groaned, 'can't you go away for, like, five minutes? I'm nearly there, and I'd far rather convince you to come join us after I've finished.'

'What are you-' Dudley was interrupted by his father.

'What did you just say?!'

'Hrrr…' Harry wondered what he'd done to his aunt. This seemed overboard for exhaustion.

'Look, I really don't feel like having an argument about it. Especially not like this,' he was masturbating, trying to stay at least near the edge, 'but your son's inclined towards guys as well.'

He explained to his Uncle. 'The difference is, I don't think I'd be his first. Even in the muggle world, his generation's a little more… shall we call it liberal.'

'Hmnn,' Petunia denied, 'Duddd-ns wouldn't…'

'Well, Big D?' Harry asked, still stroking his tool, 'Tell a tale for your folks. Which one do you think they'd like most? Your underlings that suck you off upon command, or the kids that don't have any money to give you that you fuck to teach them a lesson?'

'It's not like that!' Dudley denied, unknowingly confirming that there was something similar going on.

'What?!' Vernon struggled to his feet. 'Dudders, tell me it's not true… I didn't raise a- a…'

'Faggot?' Harry guessed, his hand still running up and down his length. Still, his orgasm was retreating at this less-than-arousing scene. Vernon grunted.

'That'd be more convincing if I hadn't just walked in on you sucking his cock, Dad!' Dudley responded, unhappily. 'And don't even try to pretend you didn't enjoy it!' He pointed at the cum still on the floor next to Vernon's feet. 'You're the faggot!'

'Don't you dare -'

'Dare what?! Point out the fact that you still have a fucking hard on? Or point out that it's hardly surprising I've got problems when you and mom are like… THIS !' He gestured at Harry, and then around the room.

Both Dursley adults were lost for words, though Petunia could hardly speak anyway, so Harry filled the silence.

'If it helps any, he's got a couple of girls in amongst his followers . I'm sure you'll still get grandkids.'

'Shut it, Harry!' Dudley said, glaring at his cousin.

'No. I'm in a bad mood, I feel like spilling the dirty secrets of the Dursley house. Since I'm stuck like this for a little while, I might as well talk about the fact that you moan for mummy and daddy when you're beating your meat. And that you're unbelievably obvious about running off to deal with your problem when you see me less-than fully dressed. I haven't even mentioned that you seek out chances to see me undressed. Or that you broke the lock on purpose to the bathroom so that you could watch me, and that I've run out of fucking pants because you've stolen them all.'

Throughout this, Dudley stood with his jaw slack. He had had no idea Harry knew, and the result would have amused Harry, had he not really wanted to get on with the fun part.

'Now, since your mouth's already open, why not get to sucking your daddy 's cock? He's definitely hard now, after all. Maybe your mummy will give you the same treat when she's recovered some.'

Dudley was red faced. So was his father, and Petunia's blush extended past her throat. As her son's gaze moved to her, Petunia covered her breasts. She looked at her Duddikins, saw the lust in his eyes and the modest tent in his shorts, and moved the arm away. Vernon shifted uncomfortably, but didn't put his penis away as Dudley looked to him. Harry saw that he sought permission.

'Uh… well…' Vernon's hands went to his trousers, and he pushed them further down again, 'if

you want to, Dudders, then…'

Dudley nodded, still red in the face, and stepped forward slowly.

'You might want to take your own bottoms off, Dud; your mom might have an easier time that way.' Dudley nodded again, not speaking, and unfastened the button and then the fly. He dropped them to the ground, followed by his boxers, and stepped out of them. Petunia tried to crawl to the edge of the bed, and sucked in a breath to try to recover.

Harry stood as Dudley dropped to his knees before his father. 'Okay, then, which of you wants to take my cock?' He asked the two men.

Dudley looked at him with shock in his eyes. Vernon looked at his son, saw the shock, and misinterpreted the emotion.

'No. No, not Dudley,' he said, protective of what he thought was his fearful son, 'I'll… uh-I'll…'

'Be buggered?' Harry finished. 'Okay, you've got yourself a deal. But, if that's the case, the least your son could do is lube me up a bit.' He stepped up to Dudley, presenting the proud, jutting manhood. 'What do you say, Big D? Do you want me to do your dad dry? Or do you want to help him out?' The tip touched Harry's cousin's lips.

Dudley readily opened his mouth, and engulfed the member. He sucked it, and Harry was surprised Dudley's lips and nose met his pubic hair.

'Ooh,' Harry moaned, 'See? Your son's a pro.' Dudley's hand snuck around Harry's back, and a finger pressed against his hole. 'Hey, hey,' Harry objected, 'you're just getting me ready; your daddy is the one who you need to focus your efforts on.' He pulled out of Dudley's mouth, and then presented his fingers to the older boy. Dudley got the message, and sucked them as well, getting them slick and releasing them from his grasp to move to his father's member.

Harry watched the boy hesitate, wrapping a hand around Vernon's phallus and stroking it twice while keeping his face inches from the tip. Dudley licked his lips, moved closer, and licked the tip. Vernon's knees wobbled at the sensation.

Harry's hand fell behind the walrus-man, and he found his arsehole. Vernon squared his shoulders when the index finger pressed against his hole. Harry pushed, it slid past his defences, and Vernon hissed. Harry chuckled, and added a second finger to the first. Vernon gasped, as his son took him into his throat, and Harry watched Petunia crawl between her son and husband. Dudley was kneeling, so she stayed on her hands and knees to get the correct diagonal angle to go down on her son's average-size digit.

A third finger was added, and Vernon's fists clenched. Then all three were removed and Vernon relaxed. That wasn't smart, but Harry was happy that he did; it made the next part easier, though Vernon had clearly forgotten what came next.

Harry, now behind his uncle, pushed his head against the virgin-hole. With the relaxation of the muscles, it popped past before Vernon had a chance to realise what was happening and tense up. Harry grinned and put his hands on his uncle's fat-covered hips.

'Oh, Vernon .' Harry moaned, putting emphasis on the name with a grin. 'You're so tight .' He pushed his member deeper inside his uncle, and became aware of the man shivering. 'Such a tight hole to fuck .'

'ARGH!' Harry was surprised, as the hole he was inside tightened. He heard Dudley's muffled surprise, as his father exploded inside his mouth, at the same time as Vernon gave a wordless yell.

The man stood in the same position for several heartbeats, his hands out in front of him, probably holding Dudley's head, and Harry heard his breathing. Heavy and quick-coming.

Then, Vernon stumbled over towards the bed. He made it before collapsing in a feint, and the bed, reinforced as it was, shook.

Harry laughed softly, amused despite not finishing himself, and looked down at the other two participants. Petunia hadn't missed a beat, and was sucking her son's cock like there was no tomorrow, and Dudley looked confused as cum dribbled down his chin. He quickly focused again, and shuffled forwards, forcing his mother to do the same, seeking Harry's dick to fill the sudden absence.

'Ah-ah,' Harry shook his head. 'I'm going to fuck you now. Your dad was unsatisfactory, so the privilege falls to you. You ever been buggered before?'

'Yeah,' Dudley nodded, unashamed now that lust had taken over. His hand was on the back of Petunia's head.

'Who by?' Harry asked, idly, as he positioned himself on the floor behind Dudley.

'Uh, Michelle first. Then Pierce.'

'Michelle? She use a strapon?'

'Yeah,' Dudley nodded, and grunted as his mother did something Harry couldn't see.

'Bigger than me?'

''Bout the same size,' Dudley said.

'Good, then. That means I can do this.'

Harry thrust into his cousin, and Dudley cried out. Harry heard a muffled cry that told Harry Petunia had been pulled further onto the cock she was sucking.

'Just-' Harry thrust into Dudley, the boy grunting his pleasure, 'A-' again, 'Suggestion-' with each word, he pulled out until only the head of his penis was inside his cousin, and after each he slammed back inside. 'But- You- Might- Want- To- Fuck- Petunia.' Harry lowered himself on his knees again, to get a better angle, and continued thrusting into Dudley's tight passage. 'That- Will- Make- The- Most- Of- This- Position !' Harry drove himself into Dudley, and found the prostate. Dudley called out, inarticulate, and Harry felt him tighten around his pole.

'C-Cummin'!' Dudley sprayed inside Petunia's mouth as Harry continued fucking him. Petunia swallowed every drop, and Harry wished he had gotten a blowjob from her earlier. Ah, well, he still had the better part of a week; plenty of time to have some more fun-time with each of the Dursleys. She pulled away from him with a popping sound of suction, and turned around.

'Fuck mummy, Duddikins,' Petunia told her son. Harry smirked; their relationship was forever changed, then. 'Put it in mummy's bum.' Yep. Definitely changed.'

She put herself in front of her son while Dudley had his hands on the floor, body trying to shift forwards as Harry slammed into his rear again and again with some considerable strength. He felt his orgasm in the distance, and no way was he letting it get away again.

'Oh-fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Dudley called out, as Harry slammed in and out of him in very quick

succession. Harry moved his hands from the slightly flabby hips to wrap around his cousin's shoulders. He shoved Dudley down in time with his upwards thrusts, and Dudley turned his head, trying to find Harry's lips. Harry kissed him hard, and then grabbed his hair.

' Watch ,' he ordered, 'watch your mother, the woman who brought you into this world. Watch her, and see what a slut she is,' Harry whispered into Dudley's ear. 'Fuck her in her slutty little ass . D'you think she's ever let your dad fuck her there? Do you think you're taking her anal cherry? Like I just took your dad's? When I shoved my big dick in his virgin arsehole ?'

Dudley just whimpered, as Petunia positioned herself before him. She took hold of her son's member, and lined it up with her rear passage.

Harry shoved himself into Dudley, and the momentum passed into his hips. He entered his mother in one motion, and Petunia screamed.

'Mum! I'm- I'm so sorr- oh, gosh!' He took pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her torso, and grabbed at her small breasts. 'I'm so sorry mum! I'm so- you're so fucking tight ! This feels so fucking good! God !'

'Fuck her!' Harry was thrusting wildly into his cousin now, his orgasm very near , and was tightly gripping the hips on either side of the hole he was shagging so utterly. With each thrust he gave, Petunia received one in her ass. She was moaning again now, and Harry's arousal only grew with that fact. ' Fuck- Your- Mother !' He ordered, 'While I fuck- YOU ! Take it, BIG D ! FUCK!' Harry must have slammed into Dudley four times in a second, and pulled free of the tight hole, standing to their side just in time to aim his cock at the incestuous pair.

A half-dozen thick ropes of cum sprayed over the two. The first and second splattered against Dudley's face, covering it and running down and into his open mouth; he was gasping and grunting. The third splashed onto the pair's joined ass and cock, drenching their nethers. The fourth missed, landing on the carpet near Vernon's similar pool. The fifth drenched Petunia's mid- back, and Harry barely heard the cries of ecstasy from both at the sensations of his hot, sticky cum covering them as the last found its mark. Petunia's face was covered in it, as Harry aimed his jizz and it found its mark.

He stumbled back, that orgasm having taken something serious out of him, and decided not to join in again. It would take some time to reach another orgasm, even if he was still hard, and Harry could see that they were nearing the point that they would join Vernon in an unconscious state.

'Fuck! Fuck mummy's arse, my beautiful boy!'

Harry turned and walked unevenly out of the room, despite enjoying the last words that reached his ears, and smiled to himself as he climbed into the shower. He had a feeling the Dursleys would be treating him better from now on. And he had something to look forward to until his friends came; there were any number of things he could try with three mostly-willing participants.

The hot water felt good, and Harry was nowhere near the mirror. He couldn't see the glowing green of his eyes, and even if he had there was little chance he would have read into it. Nor did he notice that, now he was done with the activities, his hair lengthened again to hang in his eyes. That it had been shorter would not occur to him, since it had hardly been a conscious choice.

With the Weasleys

Chapter Summary

Harry gets to the Burrow in preparation for the World Cup. After several hours socialising, the all retire to their respective rooms. When Harry ventures to the bathroom, waiting for Ron to fall into a deeper sleep so he can masturbate in peace, he hears voices and investigates. Molly and Arthur find him, and fun ensues.

Chapter Notes

This is a threesome chapter. Bisexual intercourse is the main aspect, in which Harry has sex with both Arthur and Molly. There's also Heterosexual contact and homosexual contact, so if any of that bothers you it might be best not to read this chapter.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

As Harry stood in the living room, a bag packed next to him to accompany the boy-who-lived to the Burrow, he reflected on the handful of days since he and the Dursley's engaged in Group Sex.

As he had thought, life was seeming far more pleasant now that he had a hold over them. They weren't any more friendly towards him, nor did Harry want them to be, but they'd said nothing about his chores now that Harry had stopped doing them. He didn't have to sneak food, either; they gave him a near equal portion at mealtimes. Near, because the Dursley males had larger portions than Harry wanted; neither had kept up with their diet plan.

And, of course, Harry had had some release. He discovered Petunia gave fantastic head, as he had suspected, and had taken advantage of that fact. Vernon was learning, and Harry was perfectly willing to let the man practice on him. As was his son; Harry had walked in on the three Dursleys in a variety of situations, and was happy to have changed the dynamic so greatly. And to participate in the activities whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Harry stopped thinking about it; it would be a bad idea to get hard now, the Weasleys would be arriving in minutes, according to Ron's letter, after all. Much as he was looking forward to enjoying their company, Harry knew that they would be uncomfortable to walk in on him wanking.

He shifted in his seat, and the clothes he was wearing moved with him. The Dursley's hadn't been massively generous, but he had received some clothing that fit. And was a little snug, if Harry was to be honest. He suspected that was partially motivated by selfish desires to more easily see Harry's physique, but hardly cared.

The clock ticked onto five o'clock, and Harry glanced at the hallway, waiting for the knock at the door, He heard shuffling upstairs, where the Dursleys were occupying themselves, and hoped that they could show some restraint in the situation. He didn't much want to explain to the Weasleys that he had shown the Dursleys the pleasure of incest; it would be tricky to spin that so Harry

came off as a sympathetic character. Equally, letting them think that the Dursleys were sex-crazed freaks would be… unwise. Harry did not know how, but he was sure that information would result in Mr Weasley's opinion being coloured. And would lead to colourful questions being asked of Harry.

A loud bang, followed by panicked voices, came from the electric fireplace in front of Harry. After jumping slightly, he hurried over; they had tried to come via floo.

Mr Weasley had fixed up the room before they left, cleaning it and leaving the electric fireplace next to the hole in the wall. Harry would have preferred that they not blow the fireplace across the room, but it shouldn't be too problematic for the Dursleys to refit.

'Oh, it's good to see you Harry!' Mrs Weasley called, pulling him into a smothering hug. 'Have they been feeding you? Do you want me to prepare a snack?'

'Look at him, mum,' Fred or George said, 'does he look like they've been starving him?'

She pulled back to hold Harry at arm's length, and nodded approvingly with only a small frown.

'Still a little skinny,' she said, seemingly to herself, 'but it's good to see a growth spurt.' Molly smiled at Harry, then at her husband and children, and released him from the hold. Harry was also smiling as they were led into the kitchen, and his stomach growled at the smell of her famous home-cooking. It smelled almost as good as Molly herself while he was pressed against her.

Harry took a seat next to Ron, as the other boy tucked into the meal only pausing to say a few sentences to his best friend.

'You look like you've had a good summer, mate,' the redhead commented, cutting up a slice of roast beef as he did.

'It's been better than usual,' Harry smiled to himself, 'yeah. And I'm really looking forward to the World Cup. It sounds like it should be great.'

'We all are,' Ron grinned, showing food in his mouth, 'still can't believe Dad got the tickets. Gonna be awesome.'

'Did you say Hermione's here?' Harry asked, recalling something said in the letter.

'Mm,' Ron nodded, and swallowed his mouthful, 'but she's out with her parents today. Something about a book.' He shrugged. 'She said she'd be back after dinner, so I guess you'll see her then.'

'I suppose so,' Harry turned to the oldest two Weasleys, Bill and Charlie were visiting for the summer, and struck up a conversation with them.

'HARRY!' Hermione leapt at him, and Harry stumbled back as he caught the girl in a hug. The back of his legs hit the couch, and he fell onto the seat with Hermione on top of him. He noticed she was half on his lap, and only stopped from getting hard at the situation through mental effort.

'Hey, 'Mione,' Harry grinned, as the others in the room watched with varying expressions. The twins, Bill and Charlie had looks of mirth, Percy was, of course, absent, Ron looked mildly amused with a hint of jealousy, and Ginny was scowling. The parents were elsewhere, 'had a

good summer?'

'Yeah, it's been really good,' she said, pulling back to look Harry in the face but not moving other than that, 'we went to France! They have such an interesting culture; did you know that Nicholas Flamel used to live there? We saw his house.'

'Really? No, I didn't know that,' Harry told her, amused, 'is that all you did there? Visit historical landmarks?'

'Not all .' Hermione redenned slightly. She seemed unaware, though, that her forearms were still resting on Harry's shoulders, and that his hands, in return, were sat on her hips.

'But most ,' Harry completed. 'By the way, I think the twins are going to have an aneurism if you don't get off me soon.' He nodded at them, where they were clutching at each other giggling silently.

Hermione glanced down and blushed some more at seeing she was in Harry's lap. She moved to sit next to him. Harry noticed she kept a grip on his forearm; he wasn't the only one, based on the fact that Ginny was glaring at the offending limb. Oddly, Ron's expression was one of confusion now. Harry didn't know when it had change thusly, and made a mental note of it.

'The Dursleys must have been treating you better, Harry,' Hermione glanced at his torso and the outlined musculature.

'Yeah, they have been. I guess they've grown up,' he said, noncommittally.

'Good,' Hermione nodded, 'it took them long enough. Do I even have to ask if you're looking forward to the Quiddich?'

'I wouldn't have thought you'd need to,' Harry grinned back at her, 'I reckon it'll be great.'

And with that, the conversation expanded. The Weasley males shared a passion for the sport, and quickly fell into a heated debate about Ireland's chances. The twins were being antagonistic, and insisting that Krum would catch the snitch too quickly for Ireland's chasers to get ahead, with Ron nodding along. Based on what was said, Harry guessed Ron had something of an obsession for the man. Maybe that was the surly man who's poster Ron seemed to worship.

Harry's eyebrows rose when, after a while, Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time she been affectionate, or anything, but it seemed strange for her not to notice the look Ginny was giving her. If looks could kill… hers would probably kill Hermione and then move on to slaughter the others in the room.

Harry lay in bed, that night, with a hand below his head while staring at the ceiling. It was unfortunate, but he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep until Ron's snores told him it was safe to take care of his urges. The day had been far from exhausting, and little-Harry was hard under the covers.

He would blow himself; that was the best option Harry had available at the moment. None of the people in the house had been especially subtle in their admiration of Harry, but there was nothing to be done with that fact just yet. And that was ignoring his surprise; Harry hadn't known that any of the male Weasleys were into guys, yet he had seen all of their eyes wander when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

Maybe he hadn't appreciated just how open the Wizarding community was. Harry knew they

were more open about sex and sexuality, but for all of them to be lusting after him seemed unlikely to say the least. Or maybe it wasn't what he had thought; Harry might be interpreting innocuous looks as those of lust.

Then, it might have to do with his changes. There was something going on, even if Harry didn't understand what it was.

Harry looked over at Ron, where the other boy lay still. Was he pretending to be asleep? Harry wasn't sure, maybe his friend was simply struggling to drift off as well. Or maybe he wasn't deep enough in it to begin to snore.

Harry waited some more, patient. And then something unexpected happened.

He heard movement, and looked over to see a lump under Ron's cover that hadn't been there before. The other boy had a hand beneath the sheets. It didn't take long for Harry to deduce what he was doing; it was quite clear from the movement up and down and up and down that Ron was masturbating. Harry watched his best friend wanking, and his own member throbbed where it lay neglected.

He slid a hand beneath his duvet, and took a hold of his large penis. Harry ran his hand up and down the shaft, his eyes still on Ron and the movement of his friend. The redhead gave no sign of awareness of Harry, his eyes closed as he imagined something erotic.

After a handful of minutes, Harry heard his friend's breathing speed up to a slightly ragged rhythm. He strained his ears as Ron began to whisper under his breath. Harry's hand paused on his cock, it pointing up slightly to form a tent in the fabric he lay beneath.

'Her...Mione…' Harry's member pulsed at the thought of Ron and Hermione entwined, 'Ha… rry…' Again, it throbbed as Harry was added to the mental image.

Ronald's hips squirmed and lifted, and the boy moaned. Harry took that to mean he had finished, and then the redhead began to snore. He hadn't looked at Harry once, and the boy-who-lived found himself slightly annoyed at that fact.

Harry felt his bladder tell him it was full, and let his cock flag; when he returned, Ron would be more deeply asleep and it would be safer to take care of his own problem. He stood slowly, and tiptoed out of the room. He was in a pair of black boxer-briefs, and his partially erect member still made a tent in the material.

As he exited the room, and descended the staircase, Harry wondered, again, whether the looks had been meaningful. He was fairly certain he would find out either way eventually, but he was curious. Particularly as five of the people would only be around for so long. Mrs Weasley he would only see for tomorrow. The next morning, they would be leaving for the cup. He would see her again when they returned to the Burrow before going to Hogwarts, but still…

Harry grunted, annoyed with himself for the turn his thoughts took. He wanted all of them, clearly there was an issue with some part of him, but Molly had always been good to him. He felt bad about having that kind of thought about her; what would she think if she knew?

He heard voices coming from down the hall, and his feet carried him towards them before Harry had consciously decided to investigate.

'Don't worry about it, Arthur,' Mrs Weasley was saying softly, 'I'm sure it doesn't mean anything.'

Arthur's response wasn't clear to Harry.

'Exactly. It's never happened before. There's no reason to be worried about what it means. So you finished a bit quickly today, you were excited, there's nothing to be ashamed of.'

Again, Arthur sounded muffled.

'No, I don't mind. If you feel up to it we can try again; if not, I don't need to continue.' Harry heard the lie in that, and he wasn't involved in the conversation.

'You were just as excited as me,' Arthur argued quietly, 'obviously you need release.'

'Well, then, y-'

The floor creaked below Harry's foot.

'Did you hear that?' Molly left her sentence unfinished, as Arthur confirmed he had heard the noise.

Harry swallowed, and looked over his shoulder. The bathroom was just down the hall, and he darted to it. He forced his erection to fade again, his strange skill allowing as much, and emptied his bladder. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Harry stupidly believed he was in the clear and opened the door, stepping into the hallway.

'Harry?' A man's voice asked. The raven haired boy turned, and saw Arthur looking at him strangely. He wore a dark green dressing gown, and Harry saw Molly stood in the doorway in a gown made from thinner material. Neither was shut properly, and Harry's eyes wandered. 'Were you listening outside our room?'

'Uh…' Harry said, nervousness clear in his tone. 'I…'

'Why would you do that, Dear?' Molly asked, with a frown on her face.

'Uh…'

'It was an intrusion on our privacy,' she continued, 'it's rude to eavesdrop… isn't it, Arthur?' She asked for confirmation. 'Arthur?' She said again, after receiving no response. 'Arthur, what's wrong?' She stepped further into the corridor, walking up to her husband.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as she followed Arthur's line of sight. His boner was back in full force; Harry was hardly surprised, all that was on his mind now was sex. He was backed up, and his body saw the opportunity for release.

'Oh…' Molly said, still softly, 'Harry, you're…'

'Large.' Arthur completed.

'I wasn't going to say that, Arthur.' She lanced crossly at her husband. 'Harry, Dear, are you okay?' Harry realised that he hadn't moved nor spoken for several minutes. He swallowed, finding his throat dry, and made a strange noise. He hadn't been prepared for this, and the cockiness that came when he was in the middle of the act wasn't there yet.

'Poor Dear,' Molly stepped forwards, leaving her husband to look over Harry's on-display form, 'we aren't angry, Harry, don't worry.' She opened her arms, and Harry's member throbbed again as her robe opened.

She wrapped him in a hug, and Harry's arms did the same.

'Don't worry, sweetie,' she stroked the back of his head, 'you're not in trouble.'

'But you can make it up to us,' Arthur commented. His wife froze, 'we were both excited today, as you heard. I think I know why.'

'Arthur,' there was warning in Mrs Weasley's voice. Her husband ignored it.

'If you'd like to help us out with that, it would make both of us happy.' He smiled slightly, an empathetic expression.

Molly frowned as she pulled away from Harry, and shot a cross look over her shoulder. 'Harry, dear, you need to understand… things are different in the wizarding world. Some people, even when they're in love with their partner, they occasionally enjoy the company of others. We… well, we're both consenting about it; in our youths both me and Arthur liked both sexes. When appropriate ,' again, she shot her husband a look, 'we occasionally invite… others into our marital bed. Strangers, most often. Please don't think less of us, Dear, Arthur simply spoke without thinking.

'Please, give some response, Harry,' Molly looked worried that Harry had still not spoken; she was afraid that he was disgusted, Harry saw. He struggled to form any instructions to give his body, though, 'I'm sorry, Dear. You must be disgusted with what he said, but please understand he's not in his right mind at the moment. We were engaging in marital activities, and you are very attractive. Arthur did not think of the consequences.'

Harry noticed that, now, Mr Weasley had a look of worry on his face as well. Mrs Weasley let go of his shoulders. She looked hurt, and stepped back. She opened her mouth to say something more, and Harry's brain kicked back into gear.

He stepped forwards, and kissed his best friend's mother. She froze, still for a handful of seconds, and then her hands raised, running up Harry's sides and then back. Molly Weasley moaned against his lips, and Harry deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and his hands held her wide hips.

He felt lips on the back of his neck. Arthur had gone behind him, apparently, and the man's hands were on Harry's sides. He ran them up and down, fingertips softly brushing against the sides, and Harry made a noise of surprise as he felt Mr Weasley's erect cockhead prod him in the lower back. Mrs Weasley moaned into the kiss, pressed hard against Harry, and then pulled away.

'B-Bedroom.' She whispered, glancing at the door to her right. She hooked a finger through Harry's underpants, and pulled him towards the master bedroom. Her husband followed behind, fumbling in the pockets of his dressing gown. Harry noticed his bellend, and a good portion of the shaft below, was poking out of the leg of his pants. Molly noticed, as well, and Harry's knees wobbled as she licked her lips.

They were in the room, and snogging again in moments. Mrs Weasley's hands were in Harry's waistband, and pushing the item of clothing down. Harry's lovestick sprang free, bouncing as it was released from the prison, and she left the pants around his thighs, raising his testes up ever so slightly. Harry's head fell to her shoulder as the woman's hand wrapped around his shaft.

'Ohh, that feels good, Dear.' She groaned, as Harry kissed her neck and felt the two familiar spells be cast on his behind. There was no doubt where Arthur planned for this to go, then.

Arthur dropped his wand onto the nightstand, having cast silencing spells on the door as well as

lubrication and cleaning spells on Harry and himself. He suspected that this was going to get loud.

Harry's hand snaked between his body and that of the plump woman giving him a handjob, and his fingers found her wetness quickly. Molly moaned, and Harry moaned. He heard the sounds of husband and wife kissing over his shoulder, and felt Arthur lick his neck for some reason. Harry didn't understand it, but nor did he object as he moved back to reengage Mrs Weasley's mouth.

She placed a finger on his lips, and Harry frowned at being stopped. Molly smiled, pecked him on the lips, and then lowered her head to kiss his bare chest. She fell further, dropping to her knees and looking up at Harry with a sultry, lustful look. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as she took the head of his penis in her mouth, and shivered at the odd sensation on his behind.

His eyebrows raised, seeing Arthur's face down there, and Harry moaned as he felt a tongue touch his rear entrance. He had not been expecting that. Mr Weasley, slightly quirky family man, was licking his arse. Harry groaned at the combined ministrations of husband and wife, and his hands ran through Mrs Weasley's hair as she sucked his rock hard member.

Mr Weasley's tongue snuck inside as his wife deep-throated Harry's large manhood, and the man moaned. Harry didn't know why exactly, but was focusing on his own pleasure more than any curiosity. Merlin, this felt good.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, found it was shorter than he thought it had been, and was pulled away from thinking about it any more as Arthur changed tact and added a finger to his pleasing tongue. Harry gasped, as Molly cradled his balls and her tongue swirled around his cockhead, and felt his orgasm growing near.

'Ohh… I'm nearly there…' Molly quickened her pace, eager, and Harry brushed his hand through her hair again. 'Cumming!' He announced. Molly sucked hard on his member, and his seed flooded her mouth. Harry felt her swallow again and again at the same time as Arthur moved away, removing his tongue and finger. Molly rose to her feet as well, showing him that she had not managed to swallow all of his jizm as some was on her chin.

Arthur kissed her, again over Harry shoulder, and then Molly smiled at Harry. Motherly. And that made his penis even harder.

'Would you like to fuck me, Dear?' She asked, in a kind voice.

'Fuck yes.' Harry replied, in a gasping voice.

'Good,' she said, 'and Arthur will fuck you at the same time, okay?'

'Yeah.' Harry nodded. 'Sounds good.' He took hold of her hip with one hand, and his cock with the other. Directing it to her snatch, Harry felt Mr Weasley spread his cheeks. Harry pushed into Molly at the same time as Arthur's head pressed against his hole.

'I'll be gentle,' Ron's father reassured him, 'don't worry, Harry.'

'Not worried,' Harry mumbled against Molly's neck, as he pushed deeper inside her and the woman clutched at his back. Her fingernails scratched at him, and Harry enjoyed the feeling.

Arthur was gentle, as he pressed against Harry. He moved his hips forwards slowly and softly, and the tip of his cock entered Harry. Harry's ring squeezed the invading organ, and he heard Arthur moan. Harry clenched around it, and heard another groan of pleasure from the husband of the woman he was inside.

'Merlin, you feel good,' Harry said, breathless, to Mrs Weasley. And she did; like warm velvet

wrapped around his phallus. At least as good as Petunia, with the added bonus that Harry liked Mrs Weasly. It felt better like this, with some intimacy. Molly kissed his neck, her breathing heavy.

'So do you… so big…'

Mr Weasley's head pushed through the tightness of Harry's entrance, and Arthur moaned as the first barrier was passed. Harry moaned, too; it was only the second time he had been penetrated, and Arthur knew better what he was doing than Harry had. Even if his phallus was smaller than Harry's, it was big enough.

' Tight ,' Arthur whispered, 'so fucking tight.' Hearing Mr Weasley swear excited Harry even more.

Harry tightened around Arthur, and pushed harder into Molly. Mr Weasley followed the motion, pulled by Harry's iron grip on his member, as Molly cried at the pleasure from Harry slamming into her.

' Harry !' She called Her children would definitely have heard that, had Arthur not cast the spells prior to the initiation.

'Yes,' Harry gasped, 'you're so fucking good.'

Arthur moaned, and pushed further into the tight passage of the-boy-who-lived. Harry groaned, as well.

'You like having me inside your wife, don't you Mr Weasley?'

'Merlin, yes .' Arthur responded, pushing further in again. Harry hummed, as he felt the man's pelvis against his cheeks. Arthur pulled back, so that he was nearly out of Harry's arse, and then pushed in again. He was slow, still but faster than the last time as Harry drove into his wife again and again. 'So fucking hot.' Arthur continued.

'It is ,' Molly hissed, 'it fucking is . We're-' she lifted herself up, and then drove down onto Harry's hard dick. 'Doing this again!'

'Definitely!' Arthur agreed, driving himself balls deep into Harry's tight passage.

'I'm game-' Harry slammed into Molly again, the clapping slap resounding through the room. He drew back, 'If you are!' He drove into her again, as Arthur shoved into him, and moaned at the assault on his senses.

Arthur drove into Harry repeatedly, while Harry slammed into his wife, and Molly had the perfect view, looking over Harry's shoulder, of her husband buggering the boy she considered a seventh son.

'OH, HARRY!' She hollered, and Harry groaned as she tightened around him. Molly's eyes glazed over as the orgasm hit her like a wall, and Harry did not stop driving himself into her cunt. She gasped, and groaned, and bit into Harry's shoulder. Then, she fell backwards onto the bed, her ample bosom rising and falling as she heaved in breath. Harry ran his hands over them, teasing the nipples as he bent over the bed being shagged, until she protested.

'N-No,' Molly shook her head, lust still in her eyes, 'f-fuck my husband. Bend him over the bed, and shove your big cock in his tight little arse.' Harry groaned, liking this version of Molly Weasley a lot , and felt Arthur pull out. The man hurried over to the bed, and braced himself on the soft surface next to his wife.

' Do it .' Arthur's eyes met Harry's, and Harry grinned.

He placed his cock-head against the older man's hole, and slowly pushed inside. The ring of muscle objected briefly, before his bulbous head popped past. His eight-and-a-half inch member began its invasion, and Arthur gasped and moaned, his six incher an angry red as it pointed down, neglected for the moment.

'Harder! Fuck him harder!' Molly ordered, on the sidelines.

Harry obliged. He slammed into the man's tightness, hit his prostate, and drew back. Arthur made no noise, his mouth open in a silent yell, and Harry's muscles tightened as he sped up, slamming into his best friend's father again and again as his wife encouraged the buggery.

'Make him cum, Harry! He won't be able to sit down for a week, Dear! Make it a month!' She called, excitement in her voice despite her recent mind blowing orgasm. She was getting off on seeing the man she married be fucked into oblivion by her son's best friend.

Harry pushed into Arthur, his balls slapping against Mr Weasley's own, and the man moaned. The passage Harry was inside tightened, trying to milk him of his cum, and Arthur gasped and spluttered out a warning.

'Goin- To- Cum!' He cried. Harry moaned loudly, and it was lost below the loud cry of pleasure Arthur gave as his swollen penis sprayed white liquid onto the sheets below him.

He cried out again and again as Harry did not stop, fucking the hole for all he was worth and loving the noises that came from doing as much. His eyes met Mrs Weasley's, and he saw her memorising the scene before her. He moaned, and slammed into the man again. Mr Weasley gasped, tightened, and came again. Less liquid came this time, but it added to the large pool of jizm below his cock as Harry climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind to get better leverage as he approached his own orgasm.

'I'm gonna cum!' He announced.

'On his back!' Molly ordered, lust in her eyes.

Harry pulled out, and grabbed his cock. He wanked over the buggered man, whose face was now on the bed with his lungs rapidly inflating and deflating. Harry's balls tightened, and streams of cum sprayed over Arthur Weasley's back. After the third stream, Harry twisted. The fourth partially got Arthur again, and also landed on the sheets of their double bed. The fifth, sixth and seventh landed on Mrs Weasley. Her face was plastered by it and her chest was dripping with the thick liquid. The bed in front of her had another pool of the cum, and Molly licked her lips as she looked at Harry.

'Wow,' she said, 'I did not expect you to be so… wow.' The two stared at each other, both near nakedness, and then Molly's eyes showed exhaustion. 'Merlin… I would offer for you to stay, but…'

'Ron would notice,' Harry nodded, 'see you in the morning.' He grinned at the woman covered in his cum, and her husband equally drenched on the bed next to her, and stumbled off the bed. 'This was really good, I hope you were serious about doing it again.'

'Definitely.' Molly murmured, as Harry glanced at the floor next to the bed and found his boxers were lying there torn. He would have to go back through the house nude, then.

Chapter End Notes

And if you wish to make any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments.

Porking Percy

Chapter Summary

The next morning, Harry goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water. There, he finds Percy eating breakfast before work. They converse, and the subject of sex is raised.

Chapter Notes

M/M pairing at the moment, as is likely to be common in these following chapters because there's a lot of male Weasleys. Not really any other warnings needed.

Harry was awake bright and early the following day, despite the activity of the night before that should really have taken something out of him. Based on the fact that his penis was hard again, and refusing to give up the blood inflating it, Harry guessed that meant he shouldn't waste time sleeping when he could be doing things more productive.

Or… not. He supposed it would depend on the person asked, whether they would call masturbating and pursuing people to have sex with a productive use of time. But Harry considered it as useful as any of the things he could do instead. It was extremely enjoyable, and what better goal was there than to want to enjoy life?

He left the room, treading softly, and left Ron snoring loudly and happily. A little thirsty, Harry grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms and pulled them on before descending the steps. He assumed that his erection would go away in a little while. If not, he would find somewhere to take care of it.

Ron's room was at the very top of the house, and so there were five staircases between Harry and the kitchen. As he passed by the rooms, he kept an ear out for the signs of life. He payed particular attention as he passed the master bedroom, but there was the absolute silence of people sleeping the sleep of the dead, so he moved on. Nor did he hear any noise anywhere else in the house. That wasn't surprising, since it was only just turning Seven. The Weasleys would certainly want to sleep in, given the option, and none of them had obligations.

Even Hermione would probably be asleep for another couple of hours. She was an early riser compared to the others, but if Harry had the choice he, too, would still be asleep. His body refused, though, and was wide by the time his bare feet touched the kitchen floor tiles.

He made his way over to the cupboard with glasses inside, took one, and moved over to the sink unaware that he had company.

'Morning, Harry,' A male voice greeted. Harry dropped the glass into the sink, where it clattered but did not break, jumping slightly at the sound.

He spun, and found himself looking at Percy Weasley, sat at the table eating cereal with a newspaper open next to him.

'Oh, Percy,' Harry half-greeted, 'of course you're awake. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be down here.'

'I see why,' Percy glared at the ceiling, as though he could hear his brothers snores from here, 'but I have work. I cannot be tardy, or Mr Crouch will have my hide.' He shuddered, as Harry's lips quirked. The raven haired boy fetched another glass, filled it with water, and took a long drink before either spoke again.

'Could you not sleep?' Percy asked.

'I slept fine, but I've gotten into the habit of getting up early over the summer.' Harry justified with a shrug.

'Good for you,' Percy nodded approvingly, 'early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.'

'Something like that, yeah,' Harry smiled, as Percy went back to his cereal. The older teen had just finished his NEWTs, and had taken to the working world with gusto that Harry found remarkable. The rest of his family was the polar opposite of organised, but Percy seemed to be a neat freak. Harry found an image creeping into his head of Percy disheveled and in disarray after a session of lovemaking, and he unwillingly sighed as his only-recently flaccid member rose with interest.

Percy looked up at the noise, mouth open to ask what was wrong, and Harry watched surprise cross his face. His mouth stayed open, hanging slightly in shock. The boy-who-lived would have found the expression amusing at another point in time, and knew that Percy's brothers would have fallen to the floor laughing at him had they seen the look of confused shock, but it was less amusing at this time.

'I'm, erm, sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to get… uh,' Harry didn't know what to say, feeling as conflicted about this as he had the night before. He didn't feel all that confident before the act, evidently. That was a shame, but Harry had more immediate issues to worry about.

'Merlin, I must be coming across as a pervert, right?' He asked, as Percy looked at him with interested confusion in his eyes. 'At best, you'll think I'm a hormonal teenager who gets hard randomly…'

'Are you saying you're not?' Percy asked, thoughtfully, 'If you aren't erect 'randomly', as you say, then there must be a reason for it. Is there a reason I'm unable to see?' He asked, an eyebrow raised behind his glasses. Harry's glasses weren't quite as necessary any more. His shortsightedness was still there, but it wasn't as severe.

'I…' Harry did not know what to say. Either he could lie and say that it was random, or he could let Percy know the actual cause. Only one way had the chance of turning this situation around, but there was also the very real chance of that backfiring.

'Are you a homosexual, Harry?' Percy asked, no judgement in his tone.

'Not… no. I'm not gay, I'm… Bi? I think?' He answered uncertainly.

'What were you thinking about when you became aroused?' Percy asked, something else in his tone. Not hope, exactly, but something in that area was behind the older boy's eyes.

'I'm not gonna answer that,' Harry said. His cheeks were warm, and Harry cursed his blush. He was acting like an innocent virgin. What the Hell? He scowled slightl, and decided to change that. 'I was thinking about you. You and me in a situation very different to the one we're in at the

moment.'

Percy looked shocked again at the admission, and then he was the one with pink cheeks. He quickly gained composure, as was to be expected from the bookish Weasley, and nodded.

'Interesting. So you aren't Bi-curious? You're decided that you like both genders?' Percy asked. Harry nodded slowly. 'Do you have any preference?'

'Huh?' Harry had not considered that. 'I… no, not really? Maybe in the future. I mean, if I was going to have an actual relationship I think I might prefer a girl. But I don't have any intention to have a relationship. This type of thing is fun, but…' Harry didn't know exactly what came after the but. Either concern, because his life was the way it was, or selfishness. He wanted to cram all he could into the time he may or may not have. 'What about you? You were with that girl, right? Penny something?'

'Penelope Clearwater,' Percy nodded, 'but we broke it off. Our carreers have to take precedence over love-lives. We have our entire lives for romance, but now is the ideal time for me to begin a successful career in the Ministry.' By the end of that mini-speech, Percy had turned up his nose.

'Fair enough,' Harry said, 'but that doesn't change the fact that sex is useful for stress relief. You can't function at optimal level without it.'

'Are you suggesting I have a purely physical relationship with someone?' Percy asked.

'Or someones,' Harry shrugged, 'it's a lot of fun.'

'Oh? Who have you been with?' Percy asked, only mildly surprised at the revelation.

'I… don't think I should say. They're quite private people,' he explained, not wanting to say anything nearing the truth.

'I suppose that makes sense. Even without restrictions, sex with youths is looked down on somewhat in the Wizarding community.' He explained, for some reason.

'So? What do you think?' Harry asked, 'Does my idea have merit.'

'It does, yes,' Percy agreed, 'I think that I will benefit from regular release.' He glanced at the face of his wristwatch. 'It will need to be quick, though.' It took Harry a few seconds to register that, and then he opened his mouth.

'Uhh… you mean right now?' His eyes widened as Percy stood from his chair, and unfastened his trousers. 'That works as an answer, too,' Harry said, pulling his trackies down and letting them fall to the floor in a heap.

Percy was skinny all over, and his penis, around average, looked larger for it. It was semi-erect, and Harry watched Percy looking at the naked specimen in front of him. The redhead's eyes lingered on Harry's member, hard as steel, and his own penis grew before Harry's eyes.

'How do you want to do this, Percy?' Harry asked, letting the other boy decide.

'I… uh, I think that you should penetrate me. If you take care of this at the same time,' he gestured to his phallus, 'then I should finish quickly with that method. Right?'

'That sounds about right, yes,' Harry nodded, unsettled by the robotic language but not enough to pass on this opportunity. 'So, where do you want to do it?'

'Here should be fine. I will scourgify the mess afterwards. It would be best if we got started immediately, if you don't mind?'

'Not at all. Uh, the spells are Depurgio and Praelinos . You cast them on your bum.'

'Okay,' Percy said, and cast them, 'oh, that feels different.'

'Does… that mean you're a virgin?'

'No. Penelope and I had sex.'

'And anally?' Harry asked, more to the point. 'Have you ever been penetrated?'

'Only by my fingers,' Percy said, 'but I am sure I can handle with slight pain. I do not have time for any preparations. If we do not begin promptly I won't have time for this before going to work. And I would sincerely rather not go to work in this state.' Percy, now stood in front of Harry, having moved around the table and chairs, turned around. He put his hands on the table and presented his rear to the other boy, sticking his bum out slightly.

Harry, still slightly hesitant, stepped forwards. The tip of his cock brushed against Percy's cheek, and Harry shivered.

'Please be quicker, Harry,' Percy asked.

Harry placed the top against Percy's hole, the entrance tinier than any of the others he had pushed into. Even with the slickness, Harry wasn't sure. But Percy made a tutting sound, and the-boy- who-lived shrugged mentally before pushing forwards. He took hold of Percy's cheeks, spreading them to get a view, and watched and felt as his head pushed against the resistance of the previously unentered passage.

Pop . With the slickness, Harry's head squeezed past Percy's sphincter, and the bookish redhead made an odd noise. Half a groan, half a question that Harry didn't catch.

Harry pushed in a little more, a little over an inch of him inside Percy now, and groaned himself at the iron-tight-grip Percy had on him. The others had tightened around Harry when approaching orgasm, but even then they had only equalled this sensation for a moment.

'Oh… this feels strange,' Percy moaned, quietly. Composed even with a cock in his arse, Harry smirked. He moaned again as Harry pushed deeper inside. Two inches. Then three. Then five, and Percy's knuckles turned white as he clutched the wooden table on which he was braced.

Six, and Percy was whisper-moaning about the feeling of being stretched. Harry understood; when other-him had penetrated Harry for the first time, it had felt painful in a somehow good way. He could not articulate it, but the burn had been very pleasant. Percy was now experiencing it first hand.

Seven, and Percy reminded Harry of what he had said. Harry reached around, and felt the slick cock of his newest lover. He was dripping precum, and both groaned as Harry's eighth inch entered the ministry worker. The last half inch, and Percy gasped as Harry gave him a reach- around handjob, moving very quickly to the tip and then back to the base, where he fondled the older boy's testes.

Harry pulled out, and then pushed back into Percy. It felt very good, and he felt his orgasm drawing near. Based on Percy's gasping, ragged breath, he wasn't the only one nearing the finish.

Harry repeated the action, pulling free and then pushing back into the tight cavern. Percy

continued to moan and shudder, and Harry knew that this wouldn't be the only time Percy sought out sex. Most likely, Harry would be visited within the day. And just as likely, he suspected that Percy would keep an eye out for other people to provide release.

Percy's member was slick now, and Harry tightened his grip on it. With longer, deliberate motions Harry met the speed of his thrusts into the owner of the penis. He quickened the pace of both, and then pulled back a little to reduce the clap of his balls against Percy's flesh.

'Oh, Harry .' Percy moaned, as Harry hit his g-spot for the third time. 'I'm- I'm-'

' Cumming .' Harry hissed, as Percy's arse wrapped around him unbelievably tightly as the boy reached his orgasm. Warm cum sprayed through Harry's fingers at the same time as his own organ erupted inside Percy Weasley. He was buried deep inside, and Percy gasped.

'It's… hot .' Three more times, Harry spurted cum into the third Weasley boy. Percy moaned with each one, and the two stayed in that position for a handful of rapid heartbeats after Harry finished.

Harry pulled out with a pop , his cock still hard but slightly less so than it had been before. He watched Percy waddle over to his trousers, in a neatly folded pile with his pants and socks and shoes, and resisted the temptation to laugh. He wondered what excuse Percy would use for why he would avoid sitting down today. He also wondered if Crouch would buy it, and it not what the man would think.

Perhaps he would take an interest in having a go himself; Harry would bet anything that Percy would jump for joy if Crouch expressed an interest in buggery. Then, the Weasley boy would no doubt bend over Crouch's desk every time the man whistled. Harry hoped Crouch would be into that sort of thing; it would be good for Percy to have another tool in his arsenal besides brown- nosing. Harry had heard about the man's inability to remember Percy's name, after all.

Golden Trio Together

Chapter Summary

After Percy, Harry ventures upstairs, and finds Ron awake but feigning sleep. From there, the best friends talk. Ron dances around the subject, but Harry has no wish to wait.

Hermione interrupts, and Harry feels that she is owed an explanation. He tells her how things work in the Wizarding World, and Hermione's curiosity is peaked.

Initially a slash pairing (M/M) the chapter then becomes Het (M/F) and then Bi (M/M/F)

Harry had not been satisfied by that short fuck with Percy. Not enough to satiate him for more than a couple of hours, anyway, and that would be without any stimulation at all. His mind was wandering even as he climbed the stairs, going to the night before. Both the threesome he had had with the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch and to Ron's moans as he wanked. Both Hermione and Harry's names had been moaned, and the raven haired boy liked the idea. Liked it a lot.

But that wasn't going to happen yet. Ron, Harry guessed, would be happy to partake upon being convinced it wasn't a joke. He grew up in the wizarding world, and nobody was ashamed by sex; there was every chance that he had walked in on his parents or brothers in compromising situations, and very little chance that he had not been masturbating for years by now.

Hermione, though, was a different matter. Harry didn't know what the best way to go about seducing her; he had hardly had to seduce anyone so far, after all. But he had a vague idea of how to plant the seeds in her mind. He had the book that had explained things to him in his bag, and there was no way that Hermione would see a book and not read it at the first available opportunity.

He would just have to leave it somewhere that she would inevitably find and pick it up. The kitchen, again was the best option. Molly would be the first up normally, but Harry had a feeling this would not be the case after the previous night. Based on the words she and Arthur had exchanged before, neither was used to such vigorous sessions. And, with Mrs Weasley unconscious for some time, it would be Hermione who ventured into the world outside her bed first of all.

Harry fetched the heavy book, brought it downstairs, and returned to the attic to retrieve his things to wash. Walking up and down several flights was doing nothing to lessen the need for a shower.

Much to his dismay, there had not been anyone waiting for Harry when he came out of the shower. It had almost seemed likely, after the time he'd been having, but was not to be. Harry would not have such an easy time of things, then.

The boy-who-lived stepped back hurriedly as Arthur sprinted past him, muttering an apology and explanation that he was late for work as he rushed down the stairs. Harry chuckled softly to himself, realising that that was clearly the case. Why would Percy have work and not his father?

Harry's eyes moved to the door to the master bedroom, open and inviting, and he walked to it. Molly was sprawled on the sheets, bare for any to see, and Harry sighed as his blood moved south again. Standing with a towel around his waist, and his hair still damp, Harry debated with himself whether it was a good idea to go inside.

He glanced at the clock on the wall to his left, and nodded to himself. It was quarter past eight. Their activities the previous night likely finished six hours before, and it would be unfair to wake her. With a last glance at the naked woman on the bed, Harry quietly closed the door and made his way down the hall to the staircase and up to Ron's attic bedroom again. Harry would have Mrs Weasley again soon, and he could be patient.

Harry pretended not to notice Ron's partially-open eyes as he dropped the towel to the floor. His penis wasn't quite soft yet, and so it was heavier and larger than normal. Which was saying something, as Harry understood his cock to be quite large. And growing larger. Currently, it had to be over six inches nearly-soft.

Ron's breath hitched as Harry moved forwards, and his member swayed with the movement. The raven haired teen suppressed a smirk, not wanting to give his knowledge of Ron's wakefulness away, and instead stretched, cracking his neck as he twisted and turned his hips to point the head of his snake towards Ron's bed. Now, Ron wasn't breathing at all and Harry moved his eyes to look over at his best mate.

Ron snapped his eyes shut a second after Harry looked at him, and even in the dark Harry could see his face redden at the prospect of being caught staring at Harry's naked form. He probably wouldn't be ready to do anything just yet, Harry guessed, but clearly he was aroused. And so was the boy-who-lived; he didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste.

'Ron,' he said, 'are you awake?' His voice was soft, but the other boy clearly heard as he tensed beneath the covers. It wasn't a subtle movement, and Harry didn't bother resisting a smirk as the other lad clearly tried to think a way out of the situation at hand. He failed, and after a few moments his eyes opened again.

'… yeah. I didn't- uh- see anything, though.' He denied, futily.

'Well I'm still naked, so I doubt that.' Harry smiled, as Ron glanced at the cock on display. He snapped his eyes up to look at Harry's face and, sleepy and slow, couldn't form words. 'It's not exactly the first time you've seen me like this, anyway. We are roommates.'

'Yeah, but… you've had a- uh…'

'Growth Spurt?' Harry finished for his struggling friend. 'Yeah, I have, haven't I?' He grinned, as he looked at the outline of a shape under Ron's sheet. The Burrow was warm, and had it not been pleasant enough for only the thin covers Harry wouldn't have been able to see his friend's erection with the room still dark thanks to the curtains over windows. 'And by the looks of it you've had one too. Or is it just that I've never seen you with a hard-on?'

Ron's mouth opened and closed, him being unable to say anything. The redhead's face was a spectacular shape now, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I had no idea you were into guys, y'know. Well, a bit of one… but that's only because you were talking in your sleep last night.' A lie, because Harry figured Ron would pass out if he knew Harry had been awake while he masturbated. Even as it was, Ron was snapped out of the trance he'd been in to form words, if not a full sentence.

'It's not like- I'm not- I don't-'

'I know you like girls, too. Hermione was in there too.' Harry smirked at his friend, as Ron's mouth fell open. 'So… have you ever tried it?' The boy-who-lived guessed not, because neither he nor Ron had had so much as a girlfriend in their time at school, but it was best to check.

Ron nodded, but didn't elaborate. Harry looked into his eyes, surprised, and guessed that it had been when he was younger. Maybe he had tried something that seemed innocent enough with a friend or sibling and it had gone further than they'd expected.

'With a girl?' Harry asked. If Ron denied being attracted to him, Harry guessed he wouldn't want to do stuff with a guy. He was proven wrong when Ron shook his head. 'Huh.'

Ron looked mortified when he realised what he'd admitted to, and opened his mouth to deny it as he sat up on his bed before he saw the change Harry was voluntarily going through. It would encourage his friend, and so Harry let his dick begin to harden.

Ron looked from Harry's member to his face and back several times before he spoke again.

'You mean you're... into guys too?' He avoided the g-word.

'As well as girls.' Harry nodded.

'And have you… done it?'

'Yeah.' Harry admitted.

' What? ' He whisper-shouted, clearly not expecting that. ' When ? With who ? Muggles are… they don't do that .' Harry clocked on to where his friend was going with the information, and corrected him. He also noted that Ron's cock hadn't softened any.

'Nono. It's not like that; I did it for the first time before summer, and every time I have I've enjoyed the hell out of it and been more than willing.'

Ron sighed, relieved for his friend, and then paused. 'Wait, how many times have you done it since then?' He asked, looking at Harry with searching eyes. Harry saw no jealousy in them, instead arousal was the main emotion there.

Harry paused, not knowing exactly how to answer. 'I dunno how to define it… seven partners, but I'd probably say... four separate incidents.'

' Seven ?' Ron's mouth was agape, now. 'In one summer? Bloody hell, mate… who were they?' He asked the logical question, that Harry had even more difficulty answering. He chose, instead, to abstain.

'I don't think I should say.'

'Why wouldn't you say?' Ron asked, surprised. 'I'm your best mate, why would you… oh . The Dursleys…' He asked, worry on his face. Harry didn't deny it, instead raising his eyebrows at Ron. 'Those b- wait, you wanted to shag them?'

'Meh,' Harry shrugged, 'I wouldn't've if I'd just met them in the street, but they're family. Family who treated me like shit for most of my life. I wanted to get back at them, and had fun in the process.' He was smirking and hard by now, and Ron was giving him a look of shock and awe. No, not awe; titillation.

'Oh… yeah, I -uh- get that.' He swallowed, glancing at his friend's hard penis, and spoke again. 'So… who else? There's only three of them, so four more, yeah?'

'That, I really shouldn't say.'

'Why not?' Ron asked, with a smirk. 'What, am I related to them?' At Harry's answering, slightly uncomfortable smile Ron's mouth fell open again, and he leapt to his feet. ' Seriously ? Who?! And when ? You've been here for a night!'

Harry winced at the volume, and shook his head. 'Do you really want to know?'

' Yes . Definitely .' Ron was eager, and Harry didn't understand why.

'Well, I had sex with Percy this morning…' Ron took a step towards Harry, and the naked lad assumed he meant to express outrage or anger. Harry took half a step back and stopped as Ron gave an unexpected response.

'Thank fuck. He needed something to stop him being such a tight-arse.' The red haired boy grinned, alleviating the tension.

'Oh, I guarantee his arse isn't as tight as it was when we started.' Harry waggled his eyebrows, noting that Ron was harder than ever, with a grin. His friend's smile grew as he heard that.

'So you were on top?' He asked, with interest and lust.

'Behind, would be more accurate. But I was the fucker, not the fucked, if that's what you mean.' Harry answered.

'That's what I mean.' Ron nodded, 'How tight was he?' That was more than interest in Ron's voice. Harry believed he heard intent, and felt his own dick ache for relief at the idea of Ron going after his older brother.

' Very .' Harry told his friend, his grin gone.

'The tightest you've had?' Ron was about two feet from Harry now, and the raven haired boy could see his friend's chest rise and fall rapidly with his breath.

'I'd say so, yeah.' Harry wanted to step forwards, but Ron seemed hesitant.

'And the best?' Ron asked, as a follow up. Harry grinned before he responded, the expression one of excitement.

'No. I'd have to say that was your parents.' Ron groaned, and Harry saw the intention in his eyes a moment before he acted.

Ron hooked his fingers through the torn-up boxer shorts he wore, and pushed them down. His cock eagerly leapt from its prison, and stood up to give Harry a salute.

In the two seconds he had before both stepped forwards, Harry examined his best mate's penis. It wasn't as long or as thick as Harry's was, though it was over six inches with an impressive girth, but it was the nicest of his lovers so far. Though, if he was counted, Harry's own would certainly rival it. Ron had a trimmed bush at the base, the curly red hairs the same shade as the rest of him, that also spread around his average-sized bollocks hanging below. The skin wasn't smooth, by the looks of it, but Harry hadn't expected it to be and it wasn't rough either. The head, though, was what captured his attention. Ron was circumcised, and Harry wondered very briefly if Arthur had been and he had simply not noticed, which highlighted the deep red of Harry's mate's bell-end. It

was shining with precum, and Harry felt the sudden desire to give his first blowjob. He wanted to taste his friend.

But his desire was prevented as Ron's breathing changed, Harry looked at him, and bother took action at the same time. The two stepped forwards, and their lips met along with the heads of their penises.

Both groaned into the others' mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other, and Harry pushed past Ron's lips, his tongue invading Ron's mouth as Harry's hands wandered down the other lad's back. Ron was lanky, and with that was of slim build for the time being. Harry's hands, therefore, seemed to take some time to reach their destination and so the two best friends were deep in the kiss when he grabbed at the other boy's cheeks.

Ron groaned, and thrust his hips forwards. His sword met Harry's, and they quickly were directed upwards to allow the undersides to press against each other. Both boys moaned again as Harry began grinding up and down against Ron, and Ron continued his forwards pressure to increase the friction as their precum mixed.

Ron's hands wrapped in Harry's hair, and pulled their faces closer together as their motions continued. Harry rubbed his best mate's arse, massaging it as they were embraced, and he moved his hands closer to the crack with every passing moment.

They reached the destination, and Harry learned every inch of Ron's rear by touch alone, his eyes shut in an attempt to heighten his pleasure, before his index finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle guarding Ron's hole.

Both of them moaned as it popped past, Ron because of the sensation and Harry because Ron's head and his met as though also kissing. He ground against his best mate and roommate again, and his finger entered deeper into the youngest Weasley boy's passage.

Harry knew it wasn't virgin, and that knowledge was redoubled by the fact that it was easier going than when he had pushed into Percy earlier in the day. Not that Harry cared; he simply wanted to fuck Ron, it was hardly his business what the other boy did beyond that.

Ron pulled back from the kiss, breath coming fast shallow, and spoke.

'First or second?' Ron asked his friend, eyes betraying how lustful and eager he was to move to the next stage of their fun.

'Mm?' Harry half asked, as he ground his cock against that of his best friend.

'Do you wanna be the top or bottom?' Ron elaborated, rubbing his own member back against Harry's and giving a groan.

'Well,' Harry said, wrapping his hand around both cocks as well as he could and pushing them tightly against each other, 'I've already been the fucker once today. You wanna go first?' He asked his mate, moving his eyes from their dicks to look Ron in the eye. The redhead nodded quickly, predictably, and pushed his lips against Harry's again. Once they separated, Ron moved away, and sat on his bed with his member, an angry red, pointing up at the ceiling.

'How should I…'

'You've never been on top before?' Harry asked.

'No… I was… uh, they…' Ron clearly wasn't sure what to say, and Harry had an idea why. He wasn't sure why Ron would be hesitant to admit it when Harry had admitted to a similar practice,

but the black-haired boy was in no mood to talk it out.

'Well, I could be in your lap, but that's kind of… well, I don't think the same leverage comes from that as if you're behind me.' He waggled his eyebrows as Ron reddened slightly. 'So, I'll get on your bed on all fours, and you can kneel on the bed and we'll see where that takes us. That sound good to you?'

'Ye-yep.' Ron nodded, and his swollen penis was testament to that fact. Harry grinned, wondering whether to tell Ron how erotic he found the fact that Ron was going to be inside him less than a day after his father. He decided not to risk it, and simply got into position on all fours with his hands clutching Ron's Chudley Cannon sheets and facing the door to the attic.

Harry felt the mattress dip and shift, and pictured it. Ron, most all his skin flushed by now, climbing behind him and swallowing down the lump in his throat as he looked at Harry's tight rear, and the arch of his back as he presented the target for his best mate since First Year. He pictured Ron reaching out to touch his hole and, almost in unison with his imagination, Ron's fingers brushed Harry's crack.

Then they retracted, and were replaced by something thicker, slicker, and pulsing with the frequent beats of Ron's heart.

Harry felt one of Ron's large palms against his hip, as the tip of his friend's cock pressed against his hole and his other hand steadied it. The boy-who-lived grinned as he looked over his shoulder and found Ron staring down at the merging point of the two boys' bodies with intensity. He watched his friend slowly move his hips, cautious lest he hurt Harry, and felt his own cock twitch and grow with each passing second.

Harry felt the slight burn, as his hole was stretched by the member of his best friend, and groaned through his grin. Ron stopped, worried, and Harry grunted again.

'Don't stop… doesn't hurt too much, feels good.' He told Ron, wanting his friend to carry on. Now that the act had begun, Harry was impatient.

Ron shifted again, and Harry felt his best mate penetrate his rear some more. Two inches of Ron were inside him, then three and four. Ron moaned, and Harry returned the sound with a groan of pleasure as his penis swayed with their movement. Harry's hole was stretched by the time Ron's balls touched softly against his scrotum, and he enjoyed the sound of his mate panting, his breaths quick and shallow, as Harry squeezed him tight.

Ron pulled back, slowly, and Harry felt his friend's cock pull along the sides of his passage. He hummed his approval, as Ron shifted behind him. The redhead lowered his hips slightly, as he readjusted his grip on Harry's hips. The raven haired teen grinned to himself, understanding why Ron was doing it, and raised his bum a little higher as Ron pushed forwards again. Deep into Harry.

Ron pulled back, and pushed forwards. Back, and forwards. Each time, Harry's hole became slicker with the precum that Ron was lathering the sides with and, as a result, each deep thrust felt better than the last. Ron, balls deep, groaned as Harry pushed back with considerable strength. The Weasley boy ran his hands over Harry's hips, and Harry could feel eyes on the back of his own scalp.

Harry grunted with surprise, as Ron pulled back and abruptly shoved himself into Harry. Hard. He wrapped his hands in the sheets of the bed as Ron slammed his length into Harry's ass again and again, and gave a long note of pleasure as his best mate buggered him.

'You're so fucking tight .' Ron groaned, as he lingered inside Harry's tunnel. Harry grinned, as he spoke in return.

'You mean-ah- for someone who got fucked by your father last night?' He chuckled, as Ron twitched inside him.

'Why'd you have to go and say that?' Ron asked, with his balls against Harry's thighs.

''Cause you seem to be getting off on the thought. You liked me telling you about how-oh- I screwed your parents earlier, didn't ya?'

Ron twitched again, and pulled back before spearing himself back into Harry's colon.

'I guess I did…' Ron fucked himself into Harry and both boys moaned their pleasure as Harry clenched his passage around his friend's cock. 'Maybe we're both a little messed up, huh?'

'Well, at least I've never been bummed by my brothers.' Harry answered, with a joking note in his voice. But, all the same, Ron stopped with only his tip inside Harry as the bottoming boy made that comment.

'W-What?!' Ron exclaimed.

'What?' Harry turned his head, and grinned at Ron.

'WHAT?!' A very different voice yelled, horrified.

Harry and Ron's eyes both snapped to the door, and found their best friend standing there with shock on her crimson face.

Hermione Granger had not expected this when she had come upstairs. She had been hoping, but not really expecting, that Harry might have been awake. She had wanted to talk to him, if possible, for reasons she didn't quite understand.

Her book smarts didn't give her the answers she'd been looking for about why her stomach fluttered upon seeing her best friend, or why she kept having dreams about Harry. Inappropriate dreams. She blushed at the very thought, and shook her head to make bushy hair fly about her and to rid herself of the scenes that were beginning to run through her mind again.

She had quietly tiptoed up, and her pace hadn't increased any when she heard sounds coming from inside the room. She hadn't understood for a moment, but then she heard the moan again. Her mind raced, and Hermione realised that it was a pleasurable moan from Harry, followed by some other noises that were indistinct.

She had hesitated, but continued. Was he masturbating? If it was, it was private and Hermione was disgusted with herself for wanting so badly to take a peak. Just a peek , she told herself, as she had looked through the keyhole. But she hadn't been able to see anything, as Harry moaned again.

She had backed away from the door, and argued with herself as she felt her lust get the better of her. Hermione, hesitantly, had laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened, and she reddened some more as she slowly opened it; this was a bad idea, she was going to get caught.

But all thoughts of that disappeared when she found her best friends naked on the bed, Ron penetrating Harry and thrusting his penis into the black haired boy's bum over and over again.

Hermione watched Harry pushing himself back onto Ron's erection, as the redhead's whole body shook. Ron said something, but she couldn't make it out.

Hermione watched Harry's large male organ swaying with their motions, hanging unattended under him as Ron buggered its owner.

Hermione's hand hovered over her mouth as the girl tried to tear her eyes away from the scene. She should be disgusted, surely… or, at the very least, horrified to have walked in on this .

So why was she so aroused ?

She watched them, a horny voyeur, as Ron made love to Harry. Some small part of her was surprised that Harry was the bottom, but she found that her curiosity in that matter was far outmatched by the aching in her loins.

God, she wanted to join them. To take Harry inside her.

'Well, at least I've never been bummed by my brothers.' Harry's voice reached Hermione, and the implication of his words took longer to dawn on her than Ron; it showed how sluggish her mind was from hunger for the two boys who were entwined in such an intimate act.

'WHAT?!' Hermione exclaimed, as she realised what it meant. Ron had been… how could they do something like that to their younger brother?!

And then the two boys' eyes snapped to her, and Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth.

The two stared at her.

She stared at them.

All three stared at each other.

Hermione turned around, and tried to bolt out the door. Tried , because she suddenly found herself tugged back as the door slammed shut. Hermione spun with the momentum and tripped as her foot caught her own ankle. Her arms windmilled as she tumbled towards the ground.

And then Harry caught her, and Hermione's arms were wrapped around his ribs.

She stayed there for a moment and then leapt away with a burning blush on her cheeks, acutely aware of his nakedness all of a sudden.

Harry watched with concern as she almost fell to the floor again, and Hermione stared at the raven haired boy with a face as hot as the sun.

'You're naked!' She accused.

'I am…' Harry nodded.

'You… You and Ron were…'

'Rutting?' Harry suggested, with a wince. Hermione glanced past him, and found Ron knelt on the bed looking very confused as his penis jutted away from his body. The angry red of his bellend matched his hair, and Hermione's lips quirked up a little at the thought. And then a look of frustration overtook it, for a brief moment, before Hermione swapped it for a look of confusion.

'And are you two a…' Hermione shifted uncomfortably, 'I mean, are you…' She didn't know how to ask if Harry and Ron were together, after seeing that , but she wanted the answer. Even if

how to ask if Harry and Ron were together, after seeing that , but she wanted the answer. Even if it would be one that she didn't like.

'We aren't a couple, Hermione.' Harry smiled at her, as Hermione's eyes shot into her hair, 'I'm guessing nobody bothered to talk to you about… promiscuity in the wizarding world?'

'No…' Hermione was confused, and disliked feeling that way. Very much. She stared at Harry's face, ignoring his large member pointing at her naval, and awaited an answer.

'Well, you see…' Harry grimaced, and Hermione smiled internally as she saw his brow crinkle in confusion. Her Harry was not comfortable with teaching in any way, even if he was good at it. 'You know how Christianity was incredibly influential in Muggle Britain, and how various other religions played pivotal roles in the development of virtually every country?'

Hermione nodded.

'Well, that was never the case in the Wizarding World. There were never any people pointing fingers and saying that a varied sex life was wrong for either gender, so it never took that people cared what others did in the privacy of their own bedrooms. You won't hear homosexual slurs in the wizarding world, or people using the word "slut" or "whore" outside of the act itself; some people get paid for sex, and they are supposed to be incredible partners to have because of the talent that come with the doing it so much. The same's true if someone just does it a lot; they're better lays as a result, and more fun to be with. The only exception is that their… holes get a little looser, but that gets overlooked usually.

'And, since there's no stigma about it, the only things that could prevent people from getting as much pleasure from it as possible would be threats to their health or the worry of having an unwanted child. I'm sure you get why that is, so I won't go into detail about either. But magical people aren't afflicted by venereal diseases, so Purebloods aren't likely to even comprehend that that exists for Muggles; if they did, they'd just think it made them better than them once again. And pregnancy is easily fixed; vanishing charms are as effective at that stage as anything Muggles can do.

'Add to that the fact that those with magic are, typically, more attractive than those without it, and people have a helluva lot of sex in the Magical World. The only cases I've heard of people being discriminate are those Purebloods who have some weird obsession with people's heritage; they stick to each other and… well, lots of incest is the result. That's another difference between magicals and muggles, since any flaws as a result tend to be unnoticeable and the dangers of actually carrying an unwanted child to term are virtually nonexistent, people's indifference about partners carries over to siblings and parents and such.

'No that everyone does it,' Harry hastily amended, 'just a higher portion of the population. Parents tend to feel like they'd be making their kids do something against their will, and some older siblings feel the same.'

Hermione's expression mirrored the confusion she felt, and she asked a question of Harry. 'But they still get married? If everything's so lapse about it, how come people still have weddings? You make it sound like they wouldn't even bother dating, if they like… lying with everyone they can.'

'Some people never marry,' Harry shrugged, 'but those who do are… announcing their love to the world and saying that they want to start a family together. That's why you won't often meet a married pair who don't have kids together, and why homosexual pair don't care about getting married enough to fight for the right. They still date and get serious, but unless they decide to adopt they can't have children and weddings become a misnomer.

'As for wanting to be with as many people as they can, married couples aren't always

monogamous. Some of them are, don't get me wrong, but the numbers of those who have affairs or swap partners or invite others to join in are far greater than in the Muggle world. People care more about pleasure than about monogamy, and as long as they still love their partners screwing other people doesn't strain their relationships all that much.'

Hermione then spoke again, with her frown still in place. 'Okay, I understand how people like getting as much pleasure as they can, but… you're acting like two boys having sex is the most normal thing in the world. Surely Wizards aren't just… just gay because there aren't stigmas attached to it?'

'Well, I've heard theories that even Muggles are all Bi, just with leanings towards one sex or another and the belief that they need to commit to one sex.' Harry shrugged, 'Wizards and witches apparently are, at least for the most part, open to any and all of the above. I don't entirely understand the reasons, but the vast majority of people do members of both sexes.'

'So… to fit in in the Magical world I have to what? Have sex with everything that has a pulse? Including members of my own family?' Hermione tried to look disgusted.

'You don't have to. The entire Wizarding world works on a "don't-ask don't-tell" policy. You will have to put up with some people coming on to you, of both sexes, but they usually won't press the matter. Rape's still illegal, and those who get off that tend to go for Muggles, rather than Magicals. People seem to develop a much greater tenacity for wandless magic when they're put in that situation.'

Hermione frowned at Harry, as the boy fell quiet. She stayed silent for too long, and Harry spoke again, this time with uncertainty.

'Are you okay, 'Mione? I know this must be a big shock, and all, but I'd really like it if you'd say something to let me- us know that you're not too freaked out.'

Hermione suppressed her smile as Harry gazed into her eyes, and tried to stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks as she decided what to do now. At the very least, this meant she could do this . Do Harry. Plus, she'd been thinking more and more about others in that way recently; maybe her magic was trying to tell her something.

'I have a lot of catching up, in that case,' Hermione hooked her fingers under the t-shirt she had been sleeping in, and pulled it over her head. 'I think we should get started, don't you?'

She had not known how to be sensual. Harry had found it cute, though, as his bookworm best friend had awkwardly walked to him. He had liked the fact that her chewing her bottom lip was genuine. He had enjoyed it immensely, that she had been uncertain as her lips met his, no matter how hard she tried to disguise the lack of confidence.

He had relished in her taste, as his tongue found her sweetness, and his hands had reached back up to cup Hermione's small tits as her legs clenched around his head. This was the first time he had performed oral sex on anyone but himself, during masturbation sessions, but Hermione did not seem to be complaining. He had wanted more, and Hermione had gasped as his tongue burrowed deeper into her slit. Then, Harry had made a noise of complaint as Hermione pulled him from his lovely task, only to be quieted as she pulled him to her lips and kissed him deeply. Harry had grinned mentally as she had seemed very fond of the taste, and wondered who Hermione's first girl would be. That thought had only spurred him on as she grabbed at his rear and directed him to her tight, wet passage.

And he loved this feeling, as she buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed his shoulders. He stayed perfectly still, only four inches of himself in the girl, as Hermione waited for the pain to pass. She panted into his ear, as his cockhead rested just past her hymen in the tightness of her cunny.

Merlin, she felt good. She was the third woman Harry had been inside, and was so tight . Her walls were gripping him so gloriously as he rested on his elbows with his hips in the air and resisted the temptation to venture further into her warmth. Her hymen breaking had only tightened the passage, as Hermione tensed.

Harry felt her breasts on his chest. Smaller than Mrs Weasley's, but they were firmer and the nipples against his pectorals were hard enough to cut diamonds. Small titanium nubs that were still wet from Harry's tongue around them.

Hermione turned his head, and again they kissed. Slowly, Hermione relaxed around Harry's cock, and Harry shifted his hips forwards ever so slightly. Hermione felt him move deeper into her, if only by a few millimetres, and her tongue wrestled his even more fiercely. Harry took that as an invitation to continue, and pushed into his best friend's snatch with barely controlled desire as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and he supported both of their weights. It wasn't difficult; Hermione was petite, and he easily held her in an embrace.

When seven of Harry's inches were inside her, he hit a wall and Hermione moaned roughly against his lips. She ground herself against him, and the sound increased in pitch as she rubbed herself onto Harry's rod harder and harder. She tightened, as he hit an especially sensitive spot, and his teeth took her lower lip between them as he ground himself into her time and again.

Something happened, and Harry felt her walls grip him blissfully as he pulled her tighter against his chest and Hermione fell silent and away from his lip. Harry cracked open eyes that he had not realised were closed, and grinned at the sight of her. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Harry kissed her neck, and tensed.

Something prodded his arsehole, and Harry was lost for a moment. Then, he knew it was Ron and relaxed the ring of muscles. As Harry was inside one of his best friends, he felt his other begin to penetrate him again. Ron's movements were slow, and Harry turned his head to speak.

'No need to be gentle. We got interrupted, but I haven't closed back up in the last few minutes.'

'Not why I'm goin' slow,' Ron said through gritted teeth.

Harry glanced at the other boy's cock, and chuckled deeply to himself. It was throbbing and very near to a shade of purple; apparently Ron had been enjoying the scene before him immensely.

'Well, if you finish too soon I guess we'll just have to go again later.' Harry commented, his voice low and lustful.

'Gahh!' Ron was only an inch inside Harry when his cock twitched uncontrollably and a shiver visibly ran down his spine. Harry groaned as he felt his friend's jizm spray into his arse, and found his hips grinding into Hermione again as the girl continued in her seemingly everlasting orgasm. The girl whimpered, a noise full of pleasure, and Harry planted a kiss on her cheek as her own hands continued to grasp at his scalp.

Ron fell back onto the bed out of breath, and Harry felt another squeeze around his member from the beautiful girl that he was inside. He knew, without question, that he would have finished if he was an ordinary person, or if he had not left his cum inside Percy earlier that morning. As it was, Harry's lust was being pulled towards boiling point by the tightness of his friend's welcoming

cunt.

Holding Hermione close, Harry shifted their weights. He pulled her with him, as her legs snaked around his waist, and Hermione's lips found him again as she came back to the land of the living. Harry felt disappointment for a moment, feeling her pull herself off his cock, and then excitement as she impaled herself back onto him.

' Fucking good,' Hermione mumbled against his lips, and Harry smiled into her mouth at hearing his friend uncharacteristically swear.. Harry leant back on his heels, kneeling on Ron's bed, and thrust his own hips upwards in time with Hermione's movements. His left hand drifted down the soft skin of her back to cup her tight bum cheek. It stayed there, and he squeezed the flesh. Hermione gasped into his mouth, and their tongues continued to dance.

His right hand joined it, and Harry's arms tensed as he raised his beautiful best friend so that only his cock's head rested inside her. Then, he let the girl sink back onto him and each groaned against the others' lips. Hermione slammed herself onto Harry, and made a long moan as he found the spot again and she drove him into it again and again with small motions.

Harry's left arm snaked around his quivering friend's lower back as his right snuck between them. He was close, his balls tightening, and Hermione tightening around his shaft would do the trick and let him finish in the best possible fashion, so his hand found her clit. The girl bit down on his shoulder to stop muffle her scream, and Harry gasped.

Hermione's cunt wrapped him in a vice grip, and Harry shuddered as his own orgasm racked his body. He shot six ropes of cum deep into Hermione, and fell forwards on top of her with his lips pressed against her soft neck. Neither her arms nor legs nor cunt loosened their grip on Hermione's newfound lover, and the girl came with him when Harry tried to roll off and remove his weight from Hermione's smaller frame.

The two fell asleep in that position, Hermione still mounted on Harry's softening cock, with Ron only an arm's length from them.

Time with the Twins

Chapter Summary

After a brief time with his best friends, Harry spends the day without specified company. Until, that is, Fred and George notice something at lunch, and make plans for the evening upon realising that it is Harry who has recently buggered their baby brother.

Soon, Harry discovers they are as quirky in sex as anything else.

A brief Het scene (M/F), followed by a briefer slash pairing )M/M) and then a Slash threesome (M/M/M)

Any requests are welcome

Hermione bounced on Harry's cock, grinding him into her cunt as she managed to take an eighth inch after the nap they had taken in the morning. Harry groaned, as he palmed her hard nipples, and drank in the sensations he was receiving. She was incredible, wrapped around his member, but more than that Hermione was effing beautiful in the sunlight that shone through the window and onto the bare milky flesh of her chest.

Harry's hands gripped her hips, and he was about to roll them over when it happened.

'Hermione!' Ginny's voice called from the bottom of the stairs leading to Ron's room.

Hermione and Harry both froze, as Ron stirred besides them, and then Hermione burst into motion.

' Shitshitshit .' She whisper-cursed, and scrambled to get dressed. She did so remarkably quickly, and rushed to the door. Then, freezing for two seconds, she blurred back over. Hermione planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips, told him that she'd find out the spell for birth-control, and Harry stared after her as she descended the steps and out of view, and groaned at his misfortune.

Then, a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. Harry glanced at Ron, and realised that, all in all, his life was pretty good.

'Bloody Hell, she tastes good.' Ron commented, his words muffled because his mouth was full, and Harry voiced his agreement as his best mate continued to suck her juices from his penis. Then, Harry voiced something else.

'Well, mate, I think it's your turn to be on the bottom.' Ron met his eyes, cock still in mouth, and the red haired boy smirked around the rod. Harry felt his lust rise another notch as he pulled himself from Ron's lips and climbed onto his best friend. His slick dick entered Ron quite easily, and Harry wondered just how recent it had been that one of the Weasleys had taken the arse he was now inside.

'The day's growing near, boys.' George Weasley heard his twin inform those sitting at the table.

He was barely paying attention to the conversation, as they began debating the coming match. Not that he wasn't excited. No, George was thrilled to be going to the World Cup but, at the moment, all his concentration was going into keeping the grin off his face as his little brother shifted uncomfortably at the table.

He watched Ron squirm, and knew the cause. The youngest Weasley boy had been fucked. Recently, at that.

George's eyes scanned the table, and he wondered which of them had done it. Bill or Charlie both would want some alone time with Ron now that they had returned, but he wondered which had gone back on their word. They had decided that they wanted Ron in the tent with his father and best friend only a few metres away, and that they'd leave him be until then. George had overheard, and had rushed to tell his twin. Both had gotten off at the idea of taking Ron subsequently, and had loved the thought that he would not be able to associate camping of any kind with anything other than being fucked in the face and the arse at the same time.

George and Fred had been together all night and until now through the day, so it wasn't his twin that had buggered their brother. So which of his older siblings had gotten impatient? George wondered on the subject for a good ten minutes, going back and forth by the fact that both seemed oblivious as they argued with Fred, until the answer presented itself.

To say George was shocked would be true, but he was equally excited as he watched Harry stand, and Ron's eyes drift to the black-haired boy's crotch. It made the plain lunch of sandwiches seem like the best time he had had since they'd first discovered sex, and a huge grin spread across George's face.

'What's so funny?' Bill asked, with a raised eyebrow. He sounded suspicious, and George was hardly surprised. It was rare that a grin on one of the twins' faces meant anything good for anyone.

'Oh, you wouldn't get it,' George took a bite of the ham sandwich in his hand, and continued to smile broadly, 'not yet, anyway.'

Everyone at the table groaned at that, with the exception of Fred. They all believed that George's statement meant there was a prank soon to unfold, but his twin knew better. Fred sent a questioning glance George's way, and when George waggled his eyebrows adopted the same look of glee. He did not know the details, but it was their established look for "something very good has just happened, brother, and we are about to get lucky", usually it was used when one of the twins had spotted a hot girl that was giving them less-than-sly glances and would clearly like to be done by a pair of identical handsome lads. But not always.

'You get what this means, right?' George asked his twin, as they stood in the centre of the room.

'Yeah I do. There's about to be a new "most eligible lay" walking the halls of Hogwarts. If Harry- freaking-Potter has discovered the joys of shaggin, the rest of us are gonna have a looot of trouble keeping up with him.'

'Well, yeah. Obviously. But do you get what it means short term?'

'Short term?'

'As in, tomorrow? When there's going to be a larger gathering of Witches and Wizards than has been seen in a hundred years?'

'Harry's going to get very, very lucky? He'll have the pick of partners? He'll quickly realise that it's basically an excuse for people to fuck like bunny rabbits without having to travel more than a hundred metres to find a new hole or rod?'

'Again, you're stating the obvious. I mean, do you see where we need to come in? To protect our surrogate brother?'

'I… don't. I mean, yeah, of course I do. We need to…' Fred placed a hand to his chin in an overly-thoughtful expression. Then, he pointed to the ceiling as though he had had a Eureka moment, 'have sex with as many people as we can, also! Two identical young strapping lads'll hardly be struggling to find fun-to-be-had. Might not be the high-quality snatch that Harry's gonna be swimming in, but, still, I bet we'll have some gorgeous young women knocking at our door.'

George flicked his twin in the forehead. 'Stop saying what we've already talked about! And don't you dare mention our plans for Ron!' He ordered, as Fred's mouth opened again. With a depressed puppy look, George's twin closed his mouth and glared playfully at him. 'Now think . What's going to happen to Harry?'

'He's… gonna have sex with a lot of people?' Fred asked. George sighed.

'Okay. Who is he going to have sex with?'

'Lots of people… sexy girls and boys? I mean, if he still likes girls; he was ogling Chang a lot last year, so it's a safe bet.'

'And who else?'

'Umm…' Fred frowned, 'Us? Yeah! Us, but we fall into the category of sexy boys, surely?'

'Well, yeah, he is and we are, but that's not the point I'm trying to walk you to. Who, other than boys and girls, might want to have sex with Harry?'

'Hmm…' Fred tapped his chin again, and pondered the question for a moment. George saw him dismiss magical creatures, and open his mouth to guess at muggles before closing it again, and then saw it dawn on his twin. 'Men and women!' Fred exclaimed, and George was glad that their room had been permanently silenced, to a degree, ages ago.

'Exactly.' George grinned at his brother. 'And what might some of those men and women try to do? You know, since Harry had only recently started shagging?'

'They might… try to- no, wait… they might take advantage of his inexperience!'

'Got it!' George slapped his brother on the shoulder, and received a punch in turn. 'And what, as his surrogate older brothers, do we need to do?'

'We need to make sure that doesn't happen.' Fred adopted a faux-serious expression.

'And how can we do that?'

'Well, brother of mine, that is obvious. We need to teach him.'

'We do indeed, my dear sweet Freddy. I was thinking after dinner tonight. Does that fit into your schedule?'

'I think I can make some room for a job of such importance.'

Ginny had been staring at him through dinner. Harry had met her eyes three times in total, and the younger girl had reddened each time. But she had held his gaze for a good ten seconds on the third, trying to convey something. Harry could guess what that was even without the meaningful glances Hermione had been giving him, and really didn't mind.

But he wasn't visiting the female Weasley at the moment. He was obeying what could only be described as an order from Fred, and had come up to the twins' shared room at Nine 'O'Clock on the dot. Ginny's eyes had followed him, Hermione and Ron had both looked at him with meaning, and Bill and Charlie had just nodded goodnight and gone back to their conversation. They apparently believed that he was getting an early night to prepare for the early morning tomorrow. Mrs Weasley and Arthur had given him the ordinary goodnights, not wanting to reveal anything to their children, and Percy had hurried upstairs hours before, pointedly not looking at Harry.

Harry had a feeling he knew what this was about. He had already screwed half of the people below the Burrows' roof, and he saw no reason for that momentum to slow just yet. And, not long from now, Harry would approach Ginny. He would be careful, of course, because he had no idea whether she knew about this sort of thing, or if she had done anything with her family members or the girls who shared her door room.

The door to the twins' room swung open, and Harry laughed at the sight before him.

Well, they weren't ones for subtlety or seriousness in anything Harry had seen before. Why should this be any different, when none of the rest of their world took it seriously?

'Okay, the nakedness I get. But what's with the poses?' He asked, with a smirk, as he looked the twins over. Even down to their cocks, the two were identical at roughly seven inches and an average thickness. Both were shaven down there, and the freckles ended at their hips and left the pubic region clean. Harry wondered whether they used some kind of magic for that, as Fred spoke.

'Hey!' He tried to sound indignant, 'We worked hard on those!'

Harry laughed again, as he stepped through the door. 'By "worked hard", I assumed you mean "saw a poster of Charlie's angels"?' He asked with a grin.

'Yup,' George grinned back, 'and it would look better if we had a third. It's impossible to capture the essence of the show with only the two of us.' George waggled his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry put on a thoughtful expression.

'True, true… but who would we be posing for?'

'I'm sure we could get someone else up here.' Fred grinned.

'I suppose,' Harry tried to sound uncertain, 'but if it's three guys being the angels, it should really be a girl being Charlie, don't ya think?' As he asked, the raven haired teen pulled his shirt over his head, and watched the pair thoroughly look over his muscular torso.

'You think Hermione's game?' George asked, winking.

'I'm sure she would be, but I was more thinking of another Weasley. You think Ginny'd be up for a foursome?' He asked, seeking an answer for his curiosity.

'Gin?' Fred's expression became one of confusion, instead of lust. 'I mean, she'd probably…'

'We've never…'

'She's never…'

'We haven't…'

'She hasn't been introduced to the Weasley meaning of fun?' Harry finished for them, 'Mind if I ask why?' His shoes and trousers now sat on the floor, and the two barely seemed to notice that he had not been wearing boxers below as Fred answered the question uncertainly.

'She's never asked.' He shrugged his bare shoulders, unsure.

'I didn't get the sense that Ron came to you about it?' Harry asked, not accusing. His friend had seemed happy enough about it, if a little nervous how muggle-raised Harry would react.

'Well, no… but that's Ron. It's a little fun between brothers, not…' Fred looked at his brother, and shrugged.

'If we… uh, seduced Ginny, it'd be like we… deflowered her, or something. She should get to pick the first guy she has sex with. If she wants it to be meaningful… well, it should be.' George hardly seemed more sure than Fred, but at least Harry had an answer.

'Okay, I think I get that. I have a feeling that you wouldn't feel that way if you were girls, but I understand that you're protective of her. Makes sense, if you think about it.' Fred and George looked relieved that Harry wasn't getting them to fuck their sister. 'But it sounds like you'd both be up for it if she initiated it, right?'

Both nodded without even a second's hesitation.

'Huh. Interesting.' And it was. Harry honestly did get it, and believed that it was because they viewed Ginny in a different light to Ron. Ron was about as far from sensitive as one could get, and Harry was certain that he would share his brothers' view about sex being a bit of fun. He also believed the same about Ginny, but he got their point. Ginny was more sensitive, even if she hid it with everything she had, and would hold her virginity as important. She would want her first time to be special. At least, Harry believed as much; he didn't know for certain or anything.

And that meant Harry had to rethink some things, and that his conversation with her had to be much more measured and serious than he had been thinking before. Maybe it would be best it he asked Hermione for her advice before, too. In fact, yes, that was definitely best.

'That was uncomfortable, wasn't it?' A voice asked from behind Harry, as George smirked up at Harry from his knees. Harry's eyebrows rose sharply as he came back to the situation at hand, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. 'I think we need a new subject.'

'Oh? And whatever could that be, you handsome devil?' George asked, from the floor.

'Well, I was thinking that Harry could settle that debate we've always had. I mean, he can tell us apart when noone else can, so surely this he can accomplish.'

'And are you that eager to lose, brother?'

'Lose?! I hardly think that it possible! Soon enough, Harry will come around to my point of view, brother, for I have a trick up my sleeve that you have never been on the receiving end of!'

'And you think that I don't?! Ha! I always had this day in mind as the contest in which I finally

prove my superiority!'

'In your dreams, perhaps, but Harry will not be tricked by your harlot ways!'

'Me, a Harlot?! How dare you? I should take you right here, right now, to teach you a lesson!' Which was on the floor again? Was it George who said that? Harry only knew that the twin's breath glanced over his half-mast member's head.

'And you would prove that you are incapable of applying yourself to the task at hand, and that I am the better brother!'

'Unlike you, my slow sibling, I am able to do both at once. For I am well above you in the art of romance!'

'I almost believe that you are conceited enough to believe that! Almost!'

'I assure you, Freddy boy, it is the tru-'

'Guys!' Harry interrupted the back and forth. 'What in Merlin's name are you talking about?!' Harry just now noticed that his pants were around his ankles, and stepped one foot out of the fabric's loop.

'Oh, did we not mention?' Fred, behind Harry, asked. 'You, Harry will be the judge of which of us, me or my inferior brother, gives the better blowjob.'

And, with that, George took Harry's suddenly hard cock into his mouth.

Harry gasped as Fred turned his head and kissed him hard on the lips. The boy-who-lived felt George swirl his tongue around his head, as Fred's fingers probed Harry's back door. A finger slid inside him, and Harry groaned again.

'What's this?!' Fred asked, with mock outrage. 'Brother of mine, it appears that our baby brother finally fucked something other than his hand!' Harry's ring of muscle was less reluctant than if it had not taken Ron earlier that day.

'A miracle.' George mumbled, as he came back up for air. Harry noticed, now, how both George and Ron had been able to take him all the way into their throats. Experienced cocksuckers, he guessed, were far more able than those who were inexperienced.

'Oh, how I would love to put this in you, Harrison,' Fred rubbed the slick head of his penis over along Harry's crack, and Harry shivered, 'but I don't want to give my cock-sucking brother an edge. You might get the pleasure of my fucking you mixed up with his inadequate blowjob.'

George sucked hard on Harry's bellend, and flipped his brother the bird. His fingers played with Harry's scrotum, and then wrapped around the base of Harry's rod as he increased the speed of his motions until his head was just a blur in front of Harry's crotch. As Fred stepped away, Harry groaned at the hard and fast felatio from George. Then, he gave a yelp of surprise and pleasure as the sucking teenager pushed two fingers into his unguarded arse.

'Holyfuck.' Harry gasped, and made a decision about the Weasleys who had sucked him so far. George was very good at this, better than anyone else who had wrapped their lips around Harry, and he had a feeling he knew why. His hands found a place on George's hair, keeping the other boy from leaving prematurely, as he asked a question of Fred.

'How-ah- How often do you two do this?' Fred was leant against the wall, watching with a grin and a jutting erection, and answered with a cheeky tone in his voice.

'To each other, or to innocent bystanders?'

' Both .' Harry groaned out, as George's tongue flicked over the slit at the head of his penis. Then, he deepthroated again so that his nose touched against the hair at Harry's base. He really needed to get rid of that. None of them cared to wonder why Harry's pubic hair shortened dramatically all of a sudden.

'Well, we make a point to suck each other off at least once a day. And that's only when it's difficult to find time alone, ya know?' Harry nodded. 'And other people… well, that depends on availability. When we can, girls make a nice change; we can have each other any time we want, so it's fun to get some variety in our diet. But we're not gonna see a cock and not suck it. Why would you?'

Harry laughed, then groaned. And Fred spoke again.

'Time's up, brother of mine.' George detached himself from Harry's ramrod penis with a frown, and stood up, stretching. 'My turn.' Fred grinned, and dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

'Wait up, Harlot,' George told his brother, 'you know the rules. You've gotta let him cool down.'

Both Fred and Harry made noises of annoyance, and then Fred spoke with a smirk as he stared at Harry's throbbing dick.

'Hey, Harry?'

'Yeah?' Harry wanted to take care of his problem himself, but figured that that, too, would be against the idea of their… contest.

'Be sure not to think about Hermione in the shower. And definitely don't consider the fact that she's only separated from Parvati and Lavender by some flimsy plastic sheets.' Fred grinned up at him, face inches from Harry's cock. 'Under no circumstances should you wonder whether they might have slipped on something and wound up on the floor with one of them on top of the other, laughing at first but then-'

'Oi! Shut it!' George's cock reflected Harry's own desire, as it visibly throbbed. His brother was pretty good at painting an image. Or maybe Harry was just open to suggestions, in his current state.

'Oh? So I guess I shouldn't tell Harry about the time we heard Angelina, Alicia and Katie-'

'No! You fucking shouldn't, unless you want me to start fucking you to relieve some of this fucking pressure!'

'Wow, calm down brother of mine.'

'Oh, come on.' Harry groaned, 'What did you hear?'

'Don't worry, Harry-boy, I'm sure they'll give you a demonstration once you show them this monster.' Fred grinned, as George mumbled something about beating someone with a club. 'Only Katie's admitted it, but they're all harbouring a lil' somethin' for ya.'

George snorted at that. 'Right, like there's anyone in Hogwarts that'd kick him out of bed.' The speaking twin looked upwards, and chuckled to himself as he thought about something. Harry gasped as George opened his mouth to say something, and the words were replaced by an annoyed yell. 'Even the professors- Oi! Stop cheating, wanker!'

Fred took his mouth off Harry's penis for a long enough time to give a curt reply. 'Obviously I'm gonna cheat! Cheating's what we do!' Harry couldn't find fault in that logic, but George seemed annoyed still as he strode around behind Fred's kneeling figure.

'Oh, yeah?' He smirked, and winked at Harry. 'D'you know what else we do? We fuck people!' George had not given Fred a chance to answer, before grasping his ankles and yanking them up and back. His brother yelped, seeming to float a foot in the air as he was lifted by his twin, and then came down hard onto the floor with a yelp of pain. Harry hoped, for Fred's sake, that he had not landed on his genitals. Based on the fact that he scrambled onto his hands and knees and then made to rise immediately, Harry guessed he had not.

'You shit-he-ahH!'

As his brother rose to his hands and knees, George grabbed his hips. In a single motion, the Weasley positioned himself behind his twin and speared his cock into the arse that was identical to his own.

'Yeah! Take it, you bitch!' George grinned as he yelled at his brother in a southern-american accent, as his balls slapped against Fred's. Harry watched on, cock painfully hard, as Fred's mouth fell open and a drop of precum fell onto their floor. George shoved his dick into his brother again and again, and gave a wolfish howl of a cocky american Jock with one of his conquests.

Fred clocked on, and yelled in a girly voice. 'Oh, Chad, yes! You feel so good in my slutty pussy!' Harry wondered if this was some kind of roleplay, and did not understand the reason as he watched torn between confusion and arousal.

'Harry, dude, you've gotta get a piece of this whore! Fuck her mouth! Fuck… Fuck Kimberly's mouth!'

'Uh…' Harry stood, confused, as the scene before him unfolded. Was he meant to just shove it down Fred's throat?

'Do it, Harry! Fuck my slutty little mouth with your big fat cock! The only thing that would make it better was if you were my cousin!' Fred… or Kimberly, begged him. And, despite his confusion, Harry's decision was made by his penis, which was desperate for attention.

He placed his bellend to Fred's lips, and hesitated.

'Fuck my mouth with that big cock of yours! I need it! Force-feed me that big ol' cock!'

Harry shrugged his shoulders, stooped to a crouch so that he had a better position, and did as he was told. He shoved his penis into Fred's mouth, and down the older teen's throat. To complete the illusion, Harry laid his left hand on the back of Kimberly 's head, and began to piston into the warm cavern that was offered to him. His balls slapped against the receiving chin, and Fred continued to gurgle out encouragements as he sucked Harry every time enough of his member was inside.

George grinned at Harry, and continued in the overly-american voice.

'Yeah bro! Yeah! Let's fuck this bitch! She won't be able to walk tomorrow!' He held his hand in the sky, with the grin still in place. 'High five me, BRO!'

With his own smile forming, amused at the twins' antics even when fucking, Harry raised his hand into the air. George slapped it, and gave a wolf's howl again. Then, with the same hand, the other being on his brother's hip, he grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted for twenty-some seconds.

'No homo, Bro! I said no homo, so when you shove your juicy cock in my ass it won't be gay, Bro! We're just friends, Bro! Straight friends, Bro! None of that faggot stuff here, Bro! Just good ol' fashioned, patriotic boy-love!' George kissed Harry again, a smacking peck, and Harry laughed as he shoved his cock into Fred's throat again. And, once more, Fred didn't so much as gag; Harry wondered how much they did this sort of thing, as he continued to thrust down the Weasley boy's throat. 'No homo, Bro, but your cock's fuckin' awesome, Bro! Did you like it when I sucked it down my totally straight throat, Bro?!'

'Yeah I did, Chad!' Harry grinned as he joined in the charade. 'Your a fuckin' good cocksucker, Bro! I bet your other hole's just as much fun to fuck, Bro!'

'Damn right it is, Billy Bob! Come and fuck me, Bro! It's been too long since I've had a cock, Bro! No homo, Bro, but I fuckin' love cock!'

Harry laughed loudly as he stumbled away from Fred's warm mouth, and the receiving boy let his head droop as he drove himself back onto his brother's cock in the guise of Kimberly, the redneck slut.

'Billy Bob… real creative, Bro! I'm so glad my parents named me that, Bro! It's the only way that people can know I'm a red-blooded 'Murican, Bro! Otherwise people might think I'm some kind of faggot, Bro! But you said "no homo", Bro, so it's obvious we're straight, Bro!'

'Damn right, Bro! Just two straight young bucks who like cock, Bro! Just like my pops, Billy Bob, Bro!' Harry poised himself behind George, and his wand was in his hand as he decided to lubricate the other boy's passage; he was bigger than either of the two, and there was every chance that it could hurt George even it the twin had not been concerned about his brother. Harry did it with a spell, and then resumed character.

'Oh yeah, Bro! And so what if my pops named me after your pops?! Your pops is a good-lookin' man, who wouldn't want a piece of that?! No homo, though!' Harry was enjoying this, even if it was an unconventional method of rutting.

'You said it, Bro! Can I tell you a secret, Bro-ohh!' Harry thrust into George, as the older boy finished his sentence.

'Anything, Bro! You can tell me anything, as long as it isn't some touchy feely faggot stuff!' Harry thrust into the Weasley twin, and Kimberly moaned as the momentum reached him.

'Never, Bro! I ain't no faggot, bro! But my dad, Bro! He's got a fuckin' awesome cock, Bro!'

'I wanna meet him then, Chad! I love awesome cocks, Chad! You two could fuck me at the same time, baby! I love cock in my ass, as well as my pussy!' Fred called.

'I bet you do, slut!' Chad returned, using Harry's thrust to strengthen his own. Fred cried out as a result, and Harry saw his knuckles whiten as he clenched them into fists. It looked to be pleasure, though, by the fact that a steady stream of precum was leaking onto the floor. 'I bet you'd love to have cocks in all your holes, you whore! I bet your brothers fuck you all the time, while your pops fucks your mom in your trailer!'

'They do!' Kimberly confirmed, as he threw his head back as though he actually had long hair. 'They fuck me all the time, when they aren't doing each other! It's so much fun, Chad! I hope you get to fuck them, too!'

'Oh yeah, I will!' George was panting now, as Harry thrust repeatedly into the boy's backside, and Harry felt the passage tighten slightly. He was approaching the finish. 'But only- only if they

ain't a bunch of faggots, Kim! I ain't puttin' my dick in a bunch of faggots!'

'No way, Bro!' Harry, as Billy Bob, agreed. 'There's somethin' wrong with a man who's into other men, Bro! Oh, yeah! Take my cock, Bro!' He slammed into George again, and drew back. He thrust in, and pulled out for one last thrust; George was getting close, and Harry wanted to make the finish something memorable.

'Got that right, Bro! Fuckin freaks, the lot of them, BROOO!' It turned into a howl, as Harry pistoned himself into George's rear, and Harry wondered if they had though to silence the room or something. The pair were loud, and their activities would have been heard throughout the house if they'd overlooked it. Harry groaned, long and deep, as George clenched around him; he had found the G-spot, then.

'MERLIN!' George roared, as he finished. Fred gave his own cry of pleasure, as George painted his insides with warm cum, and squirted his own jizz onto the floor.

The two collapsed, George on top of Fred, and Harry was left crouched in his previous place.

'Broooo,' George moaned in a blissful voice, 'that was awesome, Bro.'

'I guess we didn't need to teach you, eh Harry?'

'What are you-' Harry looked at his rock-hard penis, and gave an indignant noise. 'Oi, we aren't done, are we?!'

The twins answered with snores, in their naked almost-embrace.

' Bastards .' Harry cursed. He could have finished at least once in the time, if they hadn't kept insisting that he change positions; George had him close with just oral sex.

Bastards . That was an apt description, and Harry scowled at the two as he pulled his clothes on. He seriously considered finishing with their unconscious forms, but decided against it. That was basically masturbation, but he would feel shitty for doing it; better to find another method of release.

Next, Harry considered revenge in the form of leaving the door open. But that would be a dick- move, and the twins hadn't done anything worthy of it. They were arseholes for falling asleep, but what if Ginny or Mrs Weasley found them?

Harry hoped, as he walked awkwardly up the stairs thanks to the erection he still sported, that someone would be willing to help him finish.

But, as he found Hermione sat on his bed, under the covers, Harry felt slightly afraid at the maniacal gleam in her eye.

'The twins?' She asked, with something in her voice.

Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled, Harry felt relief course through him, and pushed the covers away from her to reveal her bare form. 'Excellent. Tell me everything.'

Harry blinked. Then blinked again. And only then did he grin back at her. He had not expected this from his bookworm friend.

This was going to be fun.

Gyrating Ginny

Chapter Summary

Ginny Weasley isn't one to take no for an answer, and Harry's reluctance to take her virginity is nothing but frustrating for the girl. Eventually, she decides that there is only one option; she has to seduce Harry. So what if she's shit at it?

Het pairings through this chapter, including Harry with Hermione, an OFC, and Ginny as the main pairing; hence the title. Oh, and a Femme-slash implication.

Any requests or suggestions are welcome.

'Well, who else would you recommend?' Hermione asked, logically, as though Harry was in any way capable of logic at that moment.

'How would- I know?' Harry asked, between thrusts into the gorgeous girl's snatch. 'A- good- guy?! Someone she likes!'

'Oh, then I know- the perfect choice!' Hermione exclaimed, as Harry drove into her and she raked her nails down his back.

'Great!' Harry replied, 'Who oo ?' He asked, through a groan, as Hermione squeezed him with her velvet walls.

Hermione moved her head to look Harry in the eye with a look like he was dumb. ' You .' Great, that made him feel smart.

'How the hell- do you figure- that?!' Harry asked, grunting each part of the scentence.

'Oh, come on Harry! Even you can't be- that dense!' Hermione berated, before giving as moan as Harry suckled on her throat. 'She's been- ohh- in love with for years!'

'Piss off, has sh- ahh! She ha-as a schoolgirl crush o-on someone invented for a book!' He insisted, as Hermione clenched her cunt around him.

'Whaat character was it th-at saved her from the chamber, again?' Hermione went back to the previous position, with her chin resting on Harry's shoulder as she bounced on his lap, grinding her pelivis onto his. 'Who was it th-at was always kind to her and welcomi-ing when his best friend ignored his liitle sister?'

'I'm not answering that.' Harry thrust upwards, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's torso. As he lowered her onto the matress, she got in the last word.

'Just think about it, okay?' She asked of him. Harry grunted a reply, as he gained better leverage in the missionary position with Hermione's legs splayed to the side and her lustful eyes staring into his. He kissed her deeply, and drove himself into her cunny. The girl moaned, loudly, against his lips. After that, neither of the pair were capable of coherent conversation for a good hour more. And, then, they went to sleep in their respective rooms. Or, at least, that was what Harry did.

'Well?' Was the greeting Hermione recieved as she tiptoed into the room that she and Ginny shared. She winced, and gave an honest reply.

'He's still hesitant.'

'Fuck!' Ginny kicked her bed, as though that was what had rejected her, and then grabbed her injured foot. 'Bugger!' Hopping around the room, Ginny looked… cute. Hermione smiled at her, as Gin fell onto her own bed. Hermione took a seat next to her, and brushed the hairs out of her friend's face, her fingers skimming Gin's skin and lingering there.

'You just have to be with someone else first, Gin, then Harry will-' Hermione was cut off by her annoyed friend.

'Stop suggesting that! I'm not going to fuck you!' Hermione pouted, and looked down with a fake hurt expression. 'Fine, but not before Harry! I want my first time to be with Harry!' She was insistent on the subject, and Hermione had done all she could to change the girl's mind. Ginny felt the same way she had, that virginity was a precious gift, and Hermione knew part of his was her fault.

'I shouldn't have told you about it, should I?' She asked, as she fell back onto the bed and stretched. Ginny's eyes followed her movement, and Hermione let out an annoyed sound. 'See?! You want me, it's obvious! So just let me lick your-'

'You've said this already!' Ginny refused the offer, 'I get that Harry doesn't want to be my first because he thinks that I just have a crush on him, and I get that you don't think that you licking my cunt counts, but he has to be my first!'

'Gin… this level of devotion is bordering on fanatical.' Hermione quietly admonished. She really wanted to taste her friend. It wasn't even about lust, Harry had taken care of that and then some, but Hermione had a piece of information in her sight, and wanted the knowledge of how her friend's juicy cunt tasted.

'What, because I won't let someone else shag me I'm suddenly a stalker?! You didn't even call me a stalker when I was a bloody stalker!' She glared at Hermione, And, what, because you've decided to accept the wizard point of view about sex you suddenly need me?!'

' Yes !' Hermione replied with equal force, glad that the door being shut activated a silenceing charm on the room. 'Okay? I need you.' Hermione was on her hands and knees and crawling towards the other girl. 'I want you. I want to taste you, and to feel you shudder below me as I bring you to the edge again and again until you're nothing more than a blubbering mess of orgasm.' Hermione stopped with her lips a centimetre from Ginny's, and as the rehead licked her rose-red lips her tongue came so close to brushing Hermione's skin. Their breaths mingled, as Hermione waited for her friend to kiss her. She could practically hear the thundering of Ginny's little heart. She longed to feel it, beneath the girl's breast.

'Is that so bad?' Hermione whispered, staring into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. She willed Ginny to succumb to the temptation, and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed.

'No!' Ginny yelled, and shoved her friend away. 'I mean… yes! Just stop it, okay! If you want to taste me, you've only got the one option.'

'Oh?' Hermione purred, 'And what would that be?' She moved closer to Ginny again, as the other girl mirrored her movements, and their faces wound up as close as before. Hermione wanted

to kiss her, and felt Ginny's small hands brush over her shoulders and under the bushy hair that was draped over them. Her hands could so easily move to Hermione's collar, and pull it down to nibble on the sensitive skin beneath.

Ginny smiled a wicked smile, and her eyes lingered on Hermione's as she wet her lips once again. Hermione breathed in her friend's scent. Delectable.

'On Harry's cock.' Ginny shoved her friend away, and Hermione tumbled off the bed. She landed with a thud and a pained groan, and Ginny climbed under her covers.

'Goodnight, Hermione.' The girl said, and rolled to face away the wall on the bed's other side.

The Brunette was still smiling as she extinguished the room's light. Even if she had to wait for Harry to come around, she and Ginny would lay together. The red haired girl wanted it almost as much as Hermione, but wanted Harry to be her first more than either girl wanted to make love to the other.

Hermione grumbled as she got into bed, and thought about how to change Harry's mind. She felt like there was only so much she could do. Maybe she should just get Ginny to seduce him; Harry wouldn't have any reservations if Ginny convinced him that she was the one in charge of what happened.

Harry did not catch the name of the French Witch whose lips were wrapped around his cock at the moment. All he knew was that her short blonde hair wasn't getting in the way of her ministrations, and that she was damn good at this.

She suckled on his head, and then stroked the shaft in a smooth, almost elegant motion. It was slick with her own spit, and Harry sighed happily at the sensation.

Today was shaping up to be a brilliant day. And tomorrow would be even better. More of the same, followed by the fucking Quiddich World Cup.

Harry looked at the sun, and tried to figure out how long they'd been there by its progress. It looked like an hour or, at the most, two. While he didn't get why they had to be up so early if they would be staying at the campsite for two days he was, for some reason, pretty happy about it currently.

Perhaps it was because this was the third witch who had already accosted him, pulled him into a secluded area, and sucked his cock for all she was worth. Apparently whatever was affecting Harry was getting stronger. Because he felt sure that he could continue at this pace all day if he was given the chance.

He moaned in approval, as the blonde girl looked up at him with the definition of bedroom eyes. She had a hand up her shirt as she stared into his own emerald orbs, and Harry made sure to put enough lust into his own gaze to let her know what he desired. Whether it was what she desired was, at this point, a fifty-fifty chance. One of the witches before her had climbed on, but the second had just wanted to suck him to completion as her own fingers brought her over the edge.

Harry grinned widely as the witch, dressed as a muggle punk and wearing a slightly puffy skirt, rose to her feet. Throwing him a sultry smile, she lifted her skirt and gave him a glimpse of the uncovered cunt beneath.

'Thinking ahead,' Harry moved forwards, and kissed the punk-witch deeply before pulling away, 'I like that.' He took hold of her hips, and lifted her onto his member. The girl moaned, as she

wrapped her legs around his waist.

'I'm Kylie, by the way.' She told him, her face inches from his as her breathing hiked.

'Harry.' He grinned. 'It truly is a pleasure to meet you.' He thrust his cock into Kylie, and the pair's conversation was done.

Okay, Harry really needed to get the water now. No more getting distracted; he couldn't leave Ron on his own to do it.

Oh, never mind that. Harry spotted Ron snogging a witch their age, not far away, who looked suspiciously like Hermione but with a little more meat on the bones. Harry made a mental note to get those two to actually have do something, since it had just been him fucking each of them so far, as he scooped up the empty buckets he had been given.

He ignored all the witches and wizards around. Seven in four hours was more than enough. He needed to take a break, or the Weasleys would be annoyed with him. Though he had noticed the grin on each of their faces as Arthur sent Harry to get the water. Maybe they knew what he was getting into.

With that thought, Harry began to make a beeline for a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her thirties. Then he shook his head. No no no , he should get the water and then go back to the tent. And then he could come back and fuck the woman senseless.

No . No fucking the woman. He wasn't a slave to his urges, he controlled them.

Harry walked through the campsite, and it took an embarrassingly long time for him to reach the water pump. Every time he saw an attractive girl, Harry veered off in their direction and didn't catch himself for several feet.

And there were many attractive women in this place.

'Great,' Harry said, when his buckets were full, 'now I just need to make it back without leaving these somewhere.'

'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know.' A girl's voice told him. Harry sighed, as he recognised the owner.

'Hiya, Ginny,' he smiled at her, hoping she couldn't sense his reluctance, 'you having a good time?' He asked, as the girl fidgeted.

'It's… yeah, it's fun.' Ginny said, without any sincerity in her voice. She was looking at Harry's feet, with a small from marring her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. He found himself thinking it a cute expression.

'You don't sound very sure about that.' Harry remarked, with an eyebrow raised.

'Well, it could be more fun. The others keep vanishing off with girls and boys, other than Hermione and my dad, and it seems like getting some of that myself would be a lot more enjoyable than making awkward conversation with them when they happen to come back.'

Harry still had an eyebrow raised as he made another comment. 'Well, you could join in? If you're that… eager, I'm sure any number of people would gladly invite you to join in their activities.'

'I don't want to do it with a stranger, though.' Ginny refuted, with a shake of her head. Harry ignored what he knew, and voiced another option.

'Well, there's bound to be some people you know here. Or you could ask one of your brothers if you're nervous.' He shifted uncomfortably. 'And Hermione seems like she'd probably be… willing and able.'

Ginny scowled at him, meeting Harry's eyes now. 'You know that I don't want Hermione or one of my brothers to be my first time.' She said, and took a step closer to Harry and then another. She tilted her head to look up at him, with her hands on her hips. Her face still had the rosy tint, and Harry resisted the temptation to smile at the cute visage of Ron's little sister. She poked Harry in the chest, 'You know I don't want any old boy from school. You know I want you .' Harry sighed again, and nodded.

'Yeah, I know. Hermione clarified that, even if I could've missed you looks last night at dinner.' Harry shifted his weight, uncomfortable, 'I… but, I thought Hermione was going to talk to you.'

'She did. In between trying to get me to open my legs for her, she managed to tell me that you thought wouldn't feel right about it because I care about who I lose it to and think that I just fancy the idea of you. She just said the same thing again last night after the two of you were… done.' Ginny's frown deepened, just for a moment. Harry pounced on that expression.

'See?! You know that I'm not the right guy to be your first. You deserve someone who holds it as as big a milestone as you do. I've already shagged Merlin-knows how many people; whatever we did, I'd be taking advantage.' Harry told her, with a wince on his face.

'That's not what's annoying me! Of course you're going to be up to your neck in other options, I just want you ! I don't understand why you're willing to take Hermione's virginity but not mine! What's the difference?! She cared about it, too!' Ginny yelled, her hand waving in some strange motion to illustrate her point.

'There isn't a difference,' Harry took a breath, 'but the circumstances are different. I wasn't thinking, because… look, do you know how much I would've hated myself if Hermione had been angry after we did that? She never would have forgiven me, and I'd never have forgiven myself. I care too much about you… and about her, to risk having you hate me just because I wanted… that . Not to mention the way your family would look at me.'

'You've already screwed most of my family! My parents, my brothers, but not me! Hell, you fucked Hermione because she walked in on you with Ron's cock in your arse!' Ginny exclaimed, outraged, 'They wouldn't give two shits about it, as long as you didn't exclusively put your cock in me!' Harry took a step back at the volume, and noticed out of the corner of his eye as people started paying attention to the fiery short blonde yelling bloody murder at him. 'You're talking about it like you think you'd be raping me! Get this into your thick skull, Potter! I! Want! It!' Ginny had gotten close to him again, and her face was alight with heat as she stared into his eyes.

'I… don't know.' Harry said, Ginny scowled and glared.

'Look, if there's some other reason just tell me! I'm a big girl, I can take it if you want to reject me!' The brown eyes staring into Harry's became wet, and he stammered out a sentence.

'N-no, that's not it. I mean, of course not. Anyone would be lucky to… it's just… you're…'

'I'm what? Ugly?' Harry shook his head. 'So you want me?' Harry nodded, still mute. 'And what? You don't think I want you ?' Harry paused, before slowly shaking his head. 'So you know I want it. You know both of us wants it. You find me attractive, and I quite obviously want to

jump your bones. So WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!' She screamed at him, shoving Harry's chest with all her might. He stumbled back at that, and his foot caught the side of a full water bucket. It went flying at the same time as he, and Harry wound up half-soaked on the floor with a fiery red head looming over him.

Harry found that he was unable to give an answer, other than a single long note. 'Uhhmm.' Ginny stared down at him, as Harry lay below her.

'Sorry, Harry, I get it.' She smiled, and lowered herself to the floor. Harry blinked and swallowed as the girl placed a foot on either side of his hips, and sat down in his lap. His hands twitched, longing to take hold of something, and he stared at the girl. This… was unexpected from Ron's baby sister. But Ginny had always had a certain bravado. 'Your an honourable idiot, who doesn't get it . Yeah, I had a crush on The Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, but that was before I met you . Harry Potter. A kind and wonderful boy who cared enough about me to fight a basilisk and you-know-who himself.

'It isn't Harry Potter, the famous savior of the Wizarding World, that I want, Harry. I wan't you . Plain old, handsome and hunky, Harry Potter.'

She stared at him, and it took Harry quite some time to realise that she wanted a reply. Usually, Harry felt he was quite smooth in these matters; he was getting better and better at it with each time. If that was the rule, this was the exception.

'Yeah. RIght. Okay.' Harry blamed it on the sudden loss of blood from his thinking head, as Ginny's scent reached his ears. The girl gave a soft smile, with a note of something wicked, and moved her face towards Harry's. He felt his eyes close, and waited for her sweet lips on his. The feeling didn't come, and Harry cracked open an eye to investigate. Ginny's face was close to his, extremely close , but she was lingering just before their lips brushed.

Harry smiled internally, and closed the distance between them. He kissed her, deep and strong, before falling backwards and pulling the petite girl with him. Ginny came willingly, and Harry pulled her tight against his body as someone a ways away gave a whoop of congratulations.

Harry grinned against Ginny's lips, as the girl pressed herself hard against him.

By the time he had carried her to a spot away from the crowd's prying eyes, Harry was panting against Ginny's skin as he planted kiss after kiss under her chin. The girl moaned and writhed in his arms as she pulled his face against her throat with all the strength she had.

Harry's hands explored her backside, learning every inch of her tight rear as though he was to be given an exam on the knowledge. They tried to slide under her trousers, and Harry growled deep in his chest as he found the clothes were too tight for the action. He willed them to be undone, and suddenly they were unfastened at the front.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, as he slipped under her panties, and his hands slid over her soft skin in search of the bottom of her cunt, as well as her bottom itself. He pulled his lips from her throat and captured her own in a long, lingering kiss as Ginny groaned and whispered against his mouth. Her tongue fought past his lips, and the girl wrapped her arms round the back of Harry's neck as they wrestled to and fro.

Harry pressed Ginny against a wall, and the girl pressed herself against him some more as he stroked what he could reach of her little cunt.

' Harry .' She whispered against his lips, begging him. He ground his clothed crotch against hers, and groaned a long note himself as she rubbed herself on his hard member and then on his abdomen above. He felt the wetness through her pants as Ginny's Jeans' zip clawed art his skin. He ignored that sensation in favour of the feel of her juices, and moaned his desire for her around her tongue.

When he pulled away, Ginny gave a lasting tone of annoyance and disappointment. Harry kissed her again, a quick chaste action, and his lips found her throat, then collarbone, and then he tugged her shirt, white with some female singer's face on it, over the girl's head. The pink bra Ginny had been wearing followed, and Harry captured a nipple in his mouth as Ginny moaned his name into the still air.

He kissed the other nub, as desire made him linger, and then worked down her taut abdomen, laying kisses all the way, in pursuit of his prize. Ginny's legs visibly wobbled as Harry took a deep breath, savouring the smell of her dripping snatch, and placed a kiss over her panties. The girl whimpered, and Harry gave a low chuckle as he hooked an index finger under the waistline of the darkened pink knickers.

They and the loosened jeans were quickly around her knees, and Harry stopped what he was doing to sit back on his haunches. He smiled at the clean-shaven cunt before him, and licked his lips as his dick gave a painful throb in protest of ignoring his own needs.

Ginny gave her own complaint, in the form of a whining moan, and her right hand pawed at Harry's scalp as she said something incomprehensible in a lustful tone. Her other hand palmed at her left nipple as she bit her lip hard enough to leave a mark. She spoke again, and this time Harry made out a word.

'... please .' She desperately asked him to continue, and Harry realised how little he wanted to take a break.

Her cheeks weren't even handfuls in Harry's hands, as he took hold of her arse to pull her cunt to his waiting tongue, and Harry groaned at the taste as his kissed the unsullied lips. Ginny's noises became breathless, and then she gave a barely audible scream with what little air was left in her lungs. The girl's legs were over Harry's shoulders, and she pulled him deeper into her crotch.

Harry explored Ginny's centre happily, and found that even his tongue was having trouble making it through the slick tight walls. He relished in the taste, running his invading digit from the bottom to the top and back again as his fingers approached under Ginny's legs which were now wrapped around his head.

Harry ran a fingertip over Ginny's tiny arsehole, teasing the rosebud ever-so-slightly, and the girl gasped at the feeling and ground herself onto Harry's face yet again. Then, she felt his hand move further south and Harry felt her squeeze his head as his finger pushed into her walls. Ginny panted above him as he pushed it in 'til it reached the knuckle, and Harry added the middle finger to the index already inside his newest lover. When both were all the way inside, Harry felt his second finger brush against her virginity. He felt Ginny twitch and spasm, and curled them as his mouth moved higher and found the bud atop her lips.

His tongue teased the clitorus as he made a come-hither movement with both fingers and Ginny tensed on top of him. A hand joined her legs again, and shoved Harry's face into her cunny as she cried his name again and again for whomever might be passing by. Their spot was only so secluded, after all, and Ginny was no longer being quiet.

Harry kept going until the girl released her vice grip on him, and drew back panting along with Ginny's quick breaths. He gave her slit a soft kiss again, and slowly made his way back up her

body as Ginny whispered her praises.

'That... was… incredible. I've never had… I mean, I have… but never like that… wow .' As Harry stood before her, smiling at her flushed and grinning face, Ginny grabbed the back of his head once more. She pulled him close, and kissed him softly and slowly.

Harry very much noticed as Ginny licked her own juices from his lips, and his cock throbbed as a result.

'Aww… look who's been left out of the fun,' Ginny looked at Harry with a coy smile as her hand travelled south to stroke his penis, and she pecked him on the lips again. 'As a result, I think you should get to choose which lips you want.' She winked, and Harry grinned back at her as she slowly undid the fly of his jeans.

'Very hard choice,' Harry said, moving closer to her again as her breath brushed against his lips, 'but if you suck me, I can't do this.' He kissed her once more, pressing his lips hard against hers, and Ginny gave a moan that Harry took to mean she agreed as she fished his large member from the front of his boxers. Harry felt one of her hands go up his shirt, while the other tugged her trousers and pants the rest of the way off. She gave a noise of frustration, and Harry grinned against her.

He dropped to kneel before her again, and helped. The trousers came off over her shoes with some coaxing, and Ginny gave a breathless thankyou that spoke of her still lustful state. Harry kissed the side of her knee, and then her thigh, and Ginny gave an alluring whine that hastened his rising to stand again.

The-boy-who-lived hooked a hand under each of Ginny's thighs, and wrapped them around his waist. He was very glad that she had pushed for this, as his head brushed against her warm, wet lips.

Slowly, through great self-control, Harry pressed against them and began to penetrate Ginny's snatch. The girl moaned against his lips, a sound of discomfort, and Harry paused with half of his head inside her. Hermione had expressed pain, too, but Ginny seemed to have a smaller passage again. And it might have been his imagination, but Harry felt like he'd grown since taking Hermione for the first time. But he hadn't measured it recently, so he could have been wrong.

Ginny nodded against him, and Harry placed the rest of his bulbous end inside her. She moaned, this time with pleasure as well as pain, and her legs pulled him a few inches forwards. Harry groaned into her as Ginny's tongue danced with his, and both of their bodies shook and shivered as they tried to maintain control. Luckily, Ginny was the one who failed to keep hold of it and the girl shoved herself further onto Harry. Her virginity broke. She gave a gasp, pulling away from Harry, and the boy froze.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked, his concern overriding lust for the moment, and brushed a hair from her face as the small girl's eyes watered. Ginny took a calming breath, Harry stayed as still as he could, and then she nodded with a self-deprecating grin.

'J-Just got ahead of myself.' Harry watched her with concern as Ginny leant her forehead on his. 'Thank you, though.' She tried to smile, and gave him a brief but affectionate kiss. 'Now, stud, how about we carry on?'

'We don't have to, Ginny…' Harry pulled his hips back slightly, as Ginny scowled yet again at him.

'Like hell we don't!' She pushed herself down onto him again, and hissed as her athletic form

tensed against him. Harry tried to move away again, and the girl's legs constricted around his lower back. 'No! I'm not having our first time end with me barely even losing my hymen and you going off to find another girl to finish in!'

Harry opened his mouth to refute that, and then closed it. He would suffer if he didn't finish, and that would be the most likely scenario after he accompanied her back to the tents.

'I… well, what about if we change it up? You implied that you… you know, would suck me. And that won't hurt so much.'

'No. No, I'm fine now, it just gave me a little shock. Now, c'mon,' Ginny wriggled against him with a smirk, 'fuck my brains out.'

Harry kissed her softly, as Ginny relaxed her walls and sank further onto him. He then kissed her hard, pulling her against him, when she changed it up to distract herself from the discomfort. She was against the wall again, and Harry had a hand on the bricks either side of his lover's head as she ground onto him.

Morgana , she was tight. Like a vice grip trying to milk Harry of his cum, as he penetrated deeper into Ginny's cunt. He moaned against her lips as he found the wall of her womb, and wondered at that; Ginny was even tighter and smaller than Hermione, but apparently just as deep. All but one inch of him was inside her.

She groaned and moaned and ground her little nippes against his stll-clothed chest, and Harry felt her raise herself slightly off his member. She threw herself back onto him and both gave cries of pleasure that were lost as they mingled together.

Harry pulled out halfway, and shoved himself back into Ginny's heavenly warmth. The girl bounced up and down onto him, and Harry found himself hugging her to him.

They fell to the floor, his shirt came off, and Harry's unclothed back was against the brickwork as Ginny gyrated in his lap. Inside her, his cock pushed against each wall in turn and both of them gasped and groaned as Harry took her small right breast into his mouth and licked and suckled the sweet nub. He felt Ginny press against the back of his head, and moved with her as the redhead began her up-and-down movements once more. Harry felt her clench and unclench around him, and savoured the feel of every inch of her flesh as he began moving his hips with hers.

He bucked up, as she slammed down, and the sounds of flesh on flesh were drowned out by moans of pleasure and the names of each participant. Harry felt juices trickle down over the remaining inch and onto his sack, and nibbled the nipple between his teeth. Ginny cried out, and her climax hit them both like a freight train.

She pulled him off her breast, and her lips crashed against his as she moaned and whispered his name. Harry pulled her hips down and up and down as she tightened unbelievably around him. Harry felt his own body tense as his balls tightened.

' Do it ,' Ginny whispered, her velvet walls wrapping around his penis as the two's sweaty bodies embraced in the most intimate of ways, ' cum in me, Harry! PLEASE!'

Harry struggled to make any noise at all, as he obliged her wishes. He penetrated her once more, and apparently hit home as the girl hugged him close and screamed in his ear. The sound brought him over the edge, and Harry shoved wildly into Ginny's snatch. And then again. And then he stopped, and pressed his lips against hers as his cum squirted into her previously pure passage. He shot jet after jet into Ginny, and then they collapsed, breathing heavily, with Ginny on top of Harry.

'That was…' Harry whispered into her ear.

' Perfect .' Ginny cuddled into his chest, and Harry felt a moment of worry. He had not considered that she might be hurt if he did not change his ways, and he truly cared too much about Ginny to want to hurt her. Then, she spoke and alleviated his concerns. 'I'm glad I started with the best, Harry. And I really hope we'll do this again?' Ginny looked at him, suddenly seeming concerned. Harry remembered that there were those who viewed fucking as conquests, and who would never do the same person twice, and grinned as Ginny made a cute, puppy-eyed expression.

'Oh, definitely. I'm not letting you go any time soon.' Harry kissed her now smiling lips, and Ginny was the first to pull away with a grin. She laid her head on her arms, crossed on his bare chest.

'I wonder how Hermione's tongue will measure up to yours.' Harry felt his member twitch inside her, and Ginny laughed softly. 'Down, boy. I really don't think I can go again so soon, but I'm sure you can find someone else who wants a turn.' She grinned at him, and they lay together for a long while before rising to go back to the tent.

Ginny kissed him again outside the flap of the girls' tent, and made sure to promise she would suck his cock the next time before patting Harry's covered crotch and striding into the tent with a grin on her face.

Harry's arousal spiked, again, with that and he felt the urge to go find another person to fuck. The boy groaned, and followed her example to duck into the boys' tent. He had the water, and his needs could wait for a moment at least.

Charlie Chokes Ron, Bill Buggers him

Chapter Summary

Harry walks in on Charlie and Bill having their way with Ronald, after getting off their father, sat in the front room with the sounds of his sons' sex serenading him. Ron falls unconscious, but they don't let that stop their fun.

Slash Chapter

The next two acts that Harry engaged in was not one that required convincing, or seduction, or even a moment of doubt. They were simple, and predecated on a mistake on the part of three Weasleys.

When Harry walked into the room, the sound reached his ears immediately. It was an assault on his senses and, as he saw the only other person in the room, he could tell he was not the only person who could hear.

Arthur Weasley was sitting in a chair with a newspaper held in front of his face, but there was no way he could concentrate on the words before him. Not a chance, with those sounds and their origin separated from him by, presumably, a thin piece of cloth.

Harry looked at the man, and smirked as he saw what was the result of Arthur's sons and their… fun.

The man had a blanket over his lap, and a hand beneath the cover. His arm was moving as his hand stroked the erection beneath, and Harry grinned at the sight. He had a feeling that Arthur would not be willing to join his sons in their fun, he understood that many parents were reluctant to in case their kids felt like they were being forced into it, but there was no denying that the three voices moaning, groaning and giving crude exclamations was an erotic sight.

Harry approached Arthur slowly and quietly, and pondered what he was about to do. He had sucked cock before, but it was only his own so far; he didn't understand why, exactly, that was. Harry didn't feel any particular aversion to it, and had honestly liked the taste of his own member.

As Harry fell to his knees before the older man, and took the corner of the blanket that covered Arthur's decently sized member, he wondered if he would enjoy cock as much as pussy. All he knew was that Hermione and Ginny had both been incredibly tasty; if Arthur was going to live up to them it would take some doing.

Harry pulled the blanket off Arthur's lap, and the man made a noise of surprise. Harry noticed that the paper had been floating thanks to magic only as it drifted to the ground due to Arthur's shock. The wand in the man's not-stroking hand did not interest Harry as much as the version made of flesh, as he gripped the member. Arthur was circumcised, he now noticed, and Harry hummed at the realisation as he leant over the man's lower half.

'H-Harry, what are you-ooh!' Arthur stopped speaking when the realisation dawned on him, and Harry took the head of the man's member into his mouth. Harry called to mind George's technique, and swirled his tongue around the cut head of Mr Weasley as Ron's father laid a hand on the back of his head and his hips began to twitch. 'Oh, Merlin, Harry! I'm not going to last

long!'

Harry sucked hard on the tip in his mouth, and felt his cheeks hollow with the action. He found, unsurprisingly, that he enjoyed the taste of his father-figure's precum. He had yet to find a sexual act that did not appeal to the perverse part of his mind, after all.

Harry flicked his tongue over the slit of Arthur's penis, and the man groaned and dropped his wooden wand to lay the other hand on the side of Harry's head as he thrust into the mouth that was sucking him. Harry flinched as the tup struck the back of his throat, and then gave a double take at the fact that no gag-reflex came forth. Apparently another thing about sex that seemed to come easily to him.

Harry sucked, as Arthur thrust, and the man gave gave a wordless yell of pleasure. The cock in Harry's mouth pulsed, twitched, and exploded. Arthur sprayed cum into Harry's throat, and the kneeling boy swallowed it down. It tasted good, if different from the girls. Salty, yet satisfying.

Harry stood, wiping his mouth, and covered Arthur's lap with the blanket again. He left the man in a near-comatose state, and ventured deeper into the tent.

Harry's member twitched, pointing into the air before him, at the sight that he found.

The Weasleys were a depraved bunch, weren't they? Not that he was one to speak, since he had now given nine people orgasms since arriving in the early hours of the morning. It was barely even midday yet, and that was only because he and Ginny had savoured the experience and taken their time.

Ron was on the bed, on his hands and knees, with one of his brothers at either end. Harry found that he was far from surprised at the fact that Bill and Charlie were incestual as well; where else would the others have learned it. Bill grunted with each thrust into his younger brother's arsehole, while Charlie seemed to greatly enjoy Ronald's mouth as he slowly entered it to the base and then pulled back out to let his youngest brother catch his breath. Then he would push his penis into Ron's mouth again, and the process would restart.

Harry listened to the slapping of Bill's balls on Ron's scrotum, and smirked as the oldest Weasley son spoke.

'You're something of a slut, aren't you little brother?' He gave a hard thrust, and Ron gave a slutty-sounding moan, 'Taking any cock that's presented to you, tss. You're lucky I don't give you a spanking.'

'Like you're any better,' Charlie didn't look up from watching Ron swallow his penis as he spoke, 'at least Ron exclusively takes human cock.'

'How dare you?' Bill's joke was given away by the grin in his voice, 'I never took you for a racist, Charles! Goblins have the same rights as you or I!'

'So you fuck humans to get ahead, too?' The dragon handler asked with a grin; Harry watched the way his abs flexed and the scar tissue covering his torso caught the light. More than any of the others, Charlie was masculine. Short, but muscular to the extreme, and with callouses that could be seen on his hands from here, Harry was surprised to see him being gentle in fucking his brother's face.

'Piss off. We've talked about this before, I don't get promotions 'cause I'm a good fuck, I get promotions because I'm damn good at my job!'

'Bit of a coincidence, isn't it, that you've fucked every one of them you've worked under?' Charlie smirked, watching Ron still.

'It would be if I'd done them before I got promoted or transferred, but I wait until they aren't my boss anymore!' Bill replied, not missing a beat as he shagged Ron for all he was worth.

'Right, and I'm sure the promise of fucking your arse has nothing to do with your quick promotions.' Charlie said, sarcastically.

'Oi! Some Goblins are girls, and obviously I don't exclusively bottom even with the guys!' He gestured to the bum he was currently inside, and Ron moaned as he shoved even deeper than before. 'Anyway, you didn't seem to mind it when I brought you along.' Bill commented.

Charlie laughed and stroked Ron's hair as his balls tickled the boy's chin, and smirked as Ron gagged slightly as the dick was held there for longer than before.

All three stiffened, though, as Harry announced his presence.

'You guys know that you're being loud, right?' He said, leant against the pole at the entrance to the room.

Bill and Charlie both stared at him, neither taking their organs out of their younger brother. Harry waved, and both eyes fell lower almost at the same time.

'You're naked.' Bill told Harry.

'I am,' Harry nodded, 'so are you.'

'You're… hard.' Charlie said.

'Again, so are you.' Harry agreed.

'And… you're going to join us?' Bill guessed, watching Harry's hard penis as it swayed with every beat of his heart.

'If I'm invited.' Harry shrugged himself off the pole, and waited before the two as Ron tried to turn to see him.

Bill and Charlie glanced at each other, and easily made a decision.

'Definitely.'

'Hell yeah.'

'Great.' Harry grinned, and nodded to Ron, 'But maybe you want to let him up for some air? He's turning purple.'

Charlie pulled his dick out of Ron, as Bill fell back onto his haunches, and Ron lay gasping on the bed. Harry gave each member now on display a glance, and made a comment.

'You Weasleys seem to have good genes for getting good cocks.' Billl and Charlie grinned, and the latter opened his mouth to return the comment only to be cut off by his older brother.

' Us Weasleys? How many of our cocks have you seen?' He asked, not losing any hardness at the idea.

'How many of you are there again?'

'Family of nine,' Bill said from the bed, 'but I don't think mom and Ginny have cocks.'

'Good point. Okay, I've seen two cunts and seven cocks belonging to the Weasley clan.' Harry answered, honestly. To say the two looked surprised would be an understatement; Harry had never actually seen a jaw fall open before.

'You've fucked our parents?!' Charlie exclaimed, somewhere between outraged and aroused.

'We're LAST?!' Bill's exclamation was very different, and louder. It also made Harry laugh for several beats before he answered.

'I have fucked your parents, both at once, in case you wanted to know, and you two are indeed last. But it's nothing personal. I was with Molly and Arthur two nights ago, Percy yesterday morning, Ron after him, the twins later that day, Ginny today, and now here we are. Though, for full disclosure, I did just suck off your dad. All in all, it's been a busy coupld of days.'

The two were gaping at Harry as he sat on the bed, and Charlie was the first to catch his breath, 'Ginny? You fucked Ginny?' There was a hint of anger in the scarred Weasley's voice, and Harry recognised the rest as being curiosity and some lust. He must hate how attracted he was to his sister, and there was definitely the fact that she had lost her virginity and was now open for business. Harry assured him of what they would no doubt want to know.

'I tried to convince her to go with someone else who's first time it would be, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was the initiator, and had control for a good portion of the time we were… making love.' Both brothers stared at him, contemplating whether or not they needed to punch him for deflowering their baby sister, but they seemed to relax in unison.

'I buy that,' Charlie nodded, 'she always has been stubborn once she sets her mind to something. Not to mention the fact that she's been in love with you since mom told her her first "tale of the boy-who-lived".'

'Yeah,' Bill agreed, 'but you better not have promised her anything exclusive. If you did, and then you came here looking to score…' he let a threat hang in the air which would have been more effective if his member wasn't also hanging in the air.

'No, no. She wants to go again at some point, but she specifically told me she was going to do Hermione next up.'

Both Weasleys groaned, and Harry grinned. He's had the same reaction when hearing it first hand, and now he stood up and stretched. He nudged Ron on the back of his thigh, and the other boy made a noise of question and stayed still.

'So… no Ron, then?' Harry asked, and gained no response. 'Huh. Okay, how do you two want to do this?'

'Straight to the point, aren't ya?' Charlie commented, as Bill flicked Ron on the bumcheek and got no response.

'You complaining?' Harry asked of the Dragon tamer.

'Not at all. Just interesting; people usually do a little dance about this sort of thing. 'Specially when it involves people they know.'

'Well, I turned up naked and interrupted your fun after your father came in my mouth. I'm

thinking my intentions are quite clear.' Harry remarked.

'They are that,' Charlie said, just before he roughly kissed Harry's lips. He deepened it, and then abruptly stopped. 'I… taste something.' He told Harry.

'Do you?' Harry quirked an eyebrow. 'I wonder whether that's your dad or sister. Who would you prefer it be?'

'Fuckin' hell.' Charlie kissed him again, and grabbed Harry's wrist. Harry felt his hand get guided to the man's penis, and judged it to be between the size or Ron and the twins, though it was thicker than either.

Next, Charlie wrapped an arm around Harry's next, the strong muscles locking there, and pulled him down on top of the Dragon tamer. Charlie didn't say what he wanted next, but Harry inferred from the action, and the fact that the musky-smelling man had spread his legs for the-boy-who- lived to lie between them.

Harry fisted Charlie's thick cock, as his other hand guided his own to the puckered hole between hairy cheeks. Harry gave a noise of surprise against the man's lips, as they continued to kiss, upon finding that the hole was slick and prepared already. Apparently Charlie had been intending to be fucked today, and Harry wondered if it was some of that long-lasting lube that he'd seen being peddled by those selling stuff and doing away with any pretense of why people were here.

Harry placed his hand on the side of Charlie's head, as he popped past the ring of muscle guarding the hole. Charlie growled below him, as Harry pushed inside. Further and further until Charlie was swearing in enjoyment.

Harry pulled out, and then thrust back into the man's slick tightness. He stroked the shaft that was between their bodies, and smirked against the other man's mouth. It was interesting, Harry thought, that he was now so comfortable with this stuff. Only months ago, he had been nervous even about fucking himself. A lingering worry about his sexuality, as though there was something wrong with gaysex.

Harry pumped Charlie in time with his thrusts into the man's hole, and Charlie raised his feet into the air to present a better and easier target for Harry, as the boy lay on the bed with his legs near straight and pistoned into his best friend's older brother. And the second last member of the Weasley clan he had to be with, in one way of the other. His thoughts were apparently in tune with Bill's, as the oldest son of the Weasleys growled an annoyed swear from behind Harry.

'If I'm gonna be the last to get you, I'm at least having your arse.' He told Harry, as he felt the clean wetness of magic spread through his hole.

'I'm not going to complain,' Harry grunted, moving his lips from those of the man below him and continuing to pump his cock in and out of Charlie Weasley's sphincter. He drew out until only the head was inside, and then slammed himself back into the well-used hole. Charlie swore, agreeing with the sensation, and Harry felt something press against his ring of muscle.

Too thick to be a finger, Harry knew what it was before he felt Bill's hands on each of his hips as the man directed his cock into Harry.

' Mmm . You're tight.' He commented.

'Haven't been- uph- fucked since yesterday morning.' Harry explained, 'Fuckin' twins finished before they could get me- ah- off. Neither even ssstarted shagging me.'

'Oh?' Bill's cock was half-way inside now, as the bank-worker put a hand on Harry's shoulder

and pushed inside. 'What'd you do after that?'

'Hermione.'

Bill laughed. 'You have been getting around, haven't you.' He said, amused, 'Hogwarts is in trouble if you continue at this rate- well- uff- not in trouble. In for sooome fun.' Harry felt the man's pelvis against his cheeks, and Bill followed as he thrust into Charlie again with gusto as the man's cock grew slick with precum.

'Couldaa-h come to ours, if you were lookin' for some of it.' Charlie commented, as Harry touched the bundle of nerves inside the man's rear passage and his cock twitched between them, in Harry's hand. Harry palmed the tip, and lifted his hips slightly to drive himself into the bundle of nerves directly.

The train of wizards continued like that for another fifteen thrusts, before Charlie began spasming below Harry and cursing up a storm that would make a sailor blush.

' Mother-fucking-fuck-shit-oh fuckfuckfuck that's it-right fucking there- do it again .' Harry let go of the twitching member, and grabbed the man's hips with excitement in his countenance. He thrust in, balls deep, and drew back. Harry let his head sit inside Charlie, and then rammed himself back into the man's lubricated arse. Again and again, Harry penetrated the man's backside and again and again Charlie punctuated each thrust with ' fuckfuckfuck' as Harry brought him close to the grandest orgasm of his life.

' FUUUUCK! ' Charlie cried out, his entire body tensing and musculature being thrown into greater definition than even the sweat and sex had achieved. Harry felt the man clench around him, and gave his own cry of fuck as he found that he was entirely unable to escape the grip.

Charlie's cum sprayed between their bodies, painting Harry's chest, and his own body even up to his chin, white.

Charlie Weasley's eyes rolled back into his head, and the Dragon tamer passed out.

'Well, that was pretty spectacular.' Harry commented, as he pulled out of the unconscious man. 'I guess that just leaves you and me… Bill?' Harry looked over his shoulder, and found that the oldest Weasley in the room was looking at him weirdly.

'That… looked too good to pass up.' He nodded at some thought.

'Huh?'

'That,' Bill pointed at Charlie, 'is what I'm going to need. As much as drilling into your bum is fun, that looked incredible.'

Harry blinked, and nodded with his lips pursed as though in thought. 'I guess it did, didn't it? Well, then, assumed the position.'

Bill didn't. He turned around, bracing his upper body with his arms, and gave a long exhalation. Harry watched as the man unconsciously shifted his reas in the air, and made a comment.

'That isn't the position we were in.'

'No, but if we're doing this I want to do it properly. Charlie likes topping from the bottom, you know, and that doesn't work in Doggystyle. Not that he was doing much of it there. I couldn't care less if I'm acting like a bitch, if you can screw my brains out like that.' Bill explained. Harry nodded, shrugged, and moved behind the older wizard.

On his knees behind Bill, Harry took hold of his penis and placed the tip against the puckered hole of the more experienced man. It, too, was lubed up preemptively, and Harry began to push forwards.

Bill hummed a low note as Harry's tip entered him, and then another as Harry's Bell-End popped past the sphincter. Then, Harry slowly began to fuck into Bill and the man gave an annoyed sound.

'I'm not fragile, Harry. Believe you me, I've had some brutal guys and girls in my time; you've seen nothing until Rosmerta's come out of the bathroom wearing a strapon, believe me.' Harry stopped short at that mental image, and he added another person to his list of would-be lovers. 'That didn't mean stop, it meant go all out. I want to be walking with a limp for a week at the end of these two days, and I think you've got it in you.'

Harry did, and his expression of surprise quickly gave way to one of interest.

'You sure?' He asked.

'Definitely.' Bill nodded, from his Doggystyle position. Then, he said something else and at a far louder volume. 'Oh, FUCK!'

Harry had slammed into the man with all he had, and the clap of his balls against Bill's scrotum announced that to the room. He noticed both Charlie and Ron stir at the exclamation, but gave it no thought as he took hold of Bill's hips hard enough to leave a bruise. On his knees, Harry couldn't give all he had, and so he raised one leg to plant the foot next to Bill's own knee and raised himself higher. Harry twisted his hips, deepening his future strokes, and got back to it.

Harry thrust into Bill, and the other man expelled all his breath as he grabbed at the bedsheets. Harry vaguely wondered whose bed it was, and then berated himself. If he had time to think of such unimportant things, he wasn't giving this all he had.

By the sixth time Harry had rammed home, Bill had managed another cry of pleasure, as he encouraged Harry. He didn't seem content with just the one orgasm staining the sheets below, and Harry was happy to do as he was bid. He stabbed his organ deep into Bill's colon, and the man pushed his hips back in an effort to crank it up to 12, rather than leave their rutting at its current level of 11. Harry took that to mean he wasn't doing enough, and on the next thrust dragged Bill towards him as he shoved his large, thick cock into the man's tunnel.

Another thrust, and Bill's upper body fell to the bed. He los either the strength or the desire to keep himself in the previous position, with his hands holding him parallel to the quilt. Harry felt pride at that, knowing he had another thirty thrusts left in him, easily.

And after ten of them, Bill had regained his breath.

' Holy Merlin's- Gigantic Cock , that's-soo fuckin' good! Shiiit, Harry! Fuck me like that- yes, like I've never been fucked- before!' Harry had never expected this from the eldest Weasley, Bill had always seemed chilled out but professional, and that was how Ron had described him. Harry had never imagined this part of the Weasleys' first son's character.

Bill was pretty tight, too, and felt good around Harry's member. It was enjoyable, as he rammed himself into the man, but largely because of this , of the decision to let him go all out. Something in him was relishing in drilling into the man with all he had.

Harry's pelvis clapped against Bill again and again, as Bill erupted onto the bed again. The pegged man shoved himself back onto Harry twice, and another orgasm followed. Harry met the

G-spot with every penetration, and he felt himself nearing completion too. Only a few more, Harry suspected.

Bill, panting, gave a gasping groan as he had a fourth orgasm. Harry was amazed, and aroused. He pulled Bill's arse against him, and slammed in as deep as he could go. Harry was about to finish, and wanted at least five more thrusts as Bill grew tighter and tighter.

On the sixth thrust, Harry shoved Bill forward with his desire to get right inside. Then, he let his hold on the jizz that wanted to escape. And sighed a deep and long note of pleasure.

As Harry spurted into the man again and again, he let his right leg fall back onto its knee and stayed still for a time. Just kneeling there, his legs spread further than they normally would as his balls hung freely next to Bill Weasley's and his cock sat in the man's arse warm with his own cum.

Harry's member made a popping sound as he pulled out, and he laughed to himself.

Evidently, even ten people in six hours was not enough for his magic at the moment. He knew there was more fun to be had, so why stop now?

Balls Deep Behind the scenes

Chapter Summary

This chapter is an orgy between Ministry members and their guests, one of whom is our protagonist.

For the most part, a Het chapter (with Femmeslash often taking place), however there is Slash mixed in too.

After a shower, why did he have to go fetch water if they had a shower , and a quick sandwich to go, since nobody else seemed to be around, Harry had ducked out of the tent. The Twins, returning from some exploit, had grinned at him as they passed by. But that had not been surprising. What had been was when Percy Weasley had hurried over to him, panting and wheezing.

'Harry!' The young man had exclaimed, apparently delighted to have found him, 'I need you to come with me!'

'Oh?' Harry was almost tempted to act as though Percy's ignoring him since their rondevu had offended him, but his curiosity was instantly piqued. Though he did not know why his subconscious perked up like that. 'What's up?'

'Do you… do you know anything about what goes on behind the scenes at these… events?' Percy asked.

'Copious amounts of sex, you mean?' he asked, in reply.

'Yes, yes, but I don't mean with ordinary people. I mean ministry officials . The Heads of Departments… or the significant departments, not Bagman and his ilk.' Harry vaguely recalled a pot-bellied man who had seemed pleasant and attractive enough, but who Harry had barely noticed as a gorgeous older woman had beckoned him over.

'No, not really…' Harry shrugged, he honestly didn't know, 'But I'd guess more of the same? I wouldn't think they were immune to enjoyment just because they have responsibilities.'

'In a way, that's right. But it's not as simple as that. The men and women of importance in the Ministry hold… get togethers. Only those of worth and potential are invited, and it is an incredible honour that nobody in the know would ever refuse.' If Percy was trying to be subtle, he wasn't doing it very well.

'And you want me to go?' Harry asked. Percy looked surprised, and he explained, 'Well, I'm the boy-who-lived, foiler of multiple dark-plots, I've just recently discovered the joys of sex and yet I'm a damn good lay, if I do say so myself. There's no reason to beat around the bush; whatever the selection process I'm about the perfect participant, right?'

Percy nodded, 'That's right. So you'll come?'

Harry thought about it for a few moments. 'I'm guessing the guests will all be young and beautiful people to offset the grumpy old blokes who just want to put their dicks in me. Right?'

'Well… I wouldn't say it like that, and I think plenty of the department heads will want your… dick inside them, too, if Mr Crouch is being honest about retelling my story to them, and some of them are female. But what you said isn't un true, guests will be invited for their physical characteristics as much as anything else. You're coming, right?'

'Sure… wait,' Harry looked at Percy with curiosity, 'why do you care so much if I come or not? What's in it for-oh.' Percy had redenned ever so slightly, and Harry read what his motivation was easily. 'So you only get to come if I'm there? But I'm betting Crouch has already fucked you if you're being told about the top-secret government orgy, so… this is about impressing the rest of the Department Heads?' Harry guessed.

'That's right.' Percy jutted his chin out, trying to demonstrate that he wasn't ashamed through his blush. Harry smiled.

'Fair enough,' it grew into a grin, 'but I hope you're ready for them to see you without any composure at all. Based on yesterday, you're going to be eager and begging for it by the end of the night.'

'I assure you, Harry, I know what I'm doing.' Percy smirked as he said that, and Harry wondered what his plan was. But he was sure that it'd be clear soon enough.

Harry stood stark naked in amongst sixteen other guests . He knew a few of them. The Chaser and Seeker of Puddlemere United were standing together, the seeker, a cute, thin girl with pink hair in a pixie-cut, glared at one of the Harpies, a tall, fit and busty brunette, standing a few metres away. The chaser, male and leanly muscular, didn't seem so unhappy to see her; he had been ogling the Harpy's sizeable bust until he had moved on to eyeing the others in the room. Including Harry, notably, as well as two musicians that had collaborated on some song or another. Maybe they were even in the same band.

They, both male, had the look of old-school muggle rockers, and one of them even had tattoos, uncommon amongst magicals; Harry couldn't remember what their band was named, let alone their own names, but the excitable girl who was talking to the pair seemed thrilled to find them there. Harry heard something about her wanting to get an autograph for her sister, to which the not-tattooed musician had commented that maybe they should wait until they had some clothes on for that. Harry had chuckled, and the guy had smirked behind the girl's back as Harry sent a charming grin her way when the girl had spun to see who had laughed.

Based on her reaction, amongst others, Harry was the most famous amongst them. It also struck him that he was one of the few who were likely to amount to something in the Ministry. He didn't think many were unintelligent, but their careers were outside the government. Another of those who were shortlisted in his mind as Ministry workers had sidled up to him to discuss that very topic.

'This crowd isn't what I expected,' she, a girl of average height with maroon hair to her shoulders, and mid-sized breasts that bounced very little as she spoke or walked-firm, as he would later discover first hand-, said, 'I was told that this was a… uh, a gathering for those who of promising futures in the ministry. With the games as a backdrop, it should make a perfect opportunity for interdepartmental bonding.' Harry had smiled at her in return, and called her on the bullshit she was saying.

'It's an opportunity for sex with a bunch of strangers that also serves the purpose of gaining favour of some important people, you mean. Bosses, in your case. Not that I'm judging, but you're going to gain in a more direct way, I'd imagine,' Harry had thought briefly on the subject and, with most

of his blood still up north for the moment, had reached a conclusion, 'than the rest of us. You'll still be privy to a well-kept secret and, in return for sucking some cock, will advance quickly through the ministry. But the singers'll get preferential treatment whenever they're booking gigs, no doubt the big-wigs are wealthy as well as powerful. In exchange for taking a few penises in their various holes, they'll get first dibs at whatever high-publicity concerts and parties that are thrown by whoever comes through that door over there.

'The Quiddich players confuse me, to be honest, but I can think of reasons they might be here. I've heard more of their coaches than the players in terms of gossip, recently, and they might be trying to get out of the binds that they're in by whoring out their players a little. Or maybe it's something that'll benefit the players themselves. Better pay, something to supplement their various vices. If they have vices, that is.' Harry nodded at his own thought, 'As a matter of fact, I recognise most of the people here as celebrities of some kind. And we all know that some of the things they get hooked on cost a hell of a lot.

'I think that those lot,' he nodded to a group of boys and girls who looked to be around the age of leaving Hogwarts, 'are members of Pureblood families. I thought they were affluent, but maybe there's something going on I don't know about. Either their families might be getting to the point of losing money, or they might owe favors to whomever invited their children here.' Harry was mildly disappointed to see that he didn't recognise any of them; minor players, he supposed, or ones who didn't go to Hogwarts. He knew that, in certain circles, they favoured education close to home. He wondered, now that he knew the seedy underbelly of the wizarding world, why that was; maybe the parents were unwilling to spend money on schooling, or were unwilling to part from their lovers.

'And then there are others I don't know, but who look like they're models.' Harry glanced over at the tall and gorgeous twenty-ish woman who had been staring at him since they arrived. 'Foreign, maybe, since she looks kind of… scandanavian-y. They might get more work in England by doing this, and the work might pay ten-times better than what it would otherwise. Or maybe they're here for the same reason I am.' The model had a friend with her, but the other woman was facing away from Harry, so he didn't know for sure that she matched the perky perfect tits and juicy shaven cunt of the blonde.

'What's that?' The Ministry girl asked, with surprise in her voice. Harry knew why that would be; even he hadn't expected him to have considered the why of this so much.

'I've discovered an apparently insatiable hunger for sex.' He said, with a smile. And that was the truth. It seemed that his… desires varied depending on the availability of partners. Or maybe it was just growing as time went on. He had been with ten people since the day had begun, and there were no signs that he would be slowing in pace any time soon. Even if the number of guests were double the number of bigwigs, Harry couldn't realistically see himself settling for any less than a dozen partners before this orgy ended.

'Oh… and it has nothing to do with getting in the good books of members of the Ministry?'

'Doesn't hurt,' said Harry, with a shrug. He noticed another three people, the other Ministry workers he had identified, start to get nervous. The reason why presented itself a few moments later.

Whether the girl would have continued the conversation or not, Harry didn't know as the door that they had not entered through creaked as it swung open. The room in which they all stood, naked as the day they were born, was bare apart from the essentials for what was about to happen. In one corner, there sat a table with many cups of water. In another, there were some light snacks, though Harry could not understand why someone would stop fucking to get a bite to eat, and towards the centre of the room were many pieces of comfortable furniture. The floor, in a circle of about

twenty feet, seemed to be one big mattress, and all around it there were comfortable seats.

As though some of them would need to take breaks and just watch for a while. Harry supposed that most of them wouldn't be able to last further than a partner or two at a time. But that didn't exactly matter to, or affect, him.

Harry had time, as the Ministry members trickled in, to note that there were the same number as the number of guests. Then, his attention was pulled away from the stream of new arrivals and to a more pleasurable matter.

The model, who had seemed interested in him, mounted Harry without a word and pressed her soft lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her back, as the girl pressed her breasts against him and encircled his hips with her long, smooth legs.

Harry saw the Ministry girl's mouth fall open, in the corner of his eye, before his eyes closed as he sank into the cunt positioned above his member.

She wasn't the tightest Harry had had, but he moaned against her mouth as the young woman squeezed him with her walls. He liked that trick, and his hips thrust deeper into her involuntarily as she ground against him. She took him all the way inside, and Harry barely heard the words she whispered against him. He didn't understand them, not knowing the language she spoke, but they sounded complimentary as she moaned in a voice of pleasure.

Harry felt her breasts, soft despite his earlier note of perkiness, against his chest as she began gyrating on his cock. He was taken off guard by the sudden motion, and Harry stumbled backwards.

And, somehow, tumbled onto a mattress that hadn't been there seconds before. The woman he was inside giggled against his lips as Harry made a sound of confusion, but didn't stop pushing herself onto him again and again, much to Harry's relief and enjoyment.

Whoever this girl was, she was damn skilled at the art of fucking. He wondered if she might be a professional, and then the thought fell from his mind as her cunt grabbed him again at the same time as she pulled herself halfway off his member. She was still kissing him strongly, so Harry's exclamation of Merlin was only in his head. The tight grip and movement had felt incredible, and he grasped her hips in response. Harry thrust upwards while the model ground down with the help of his formidable strength pulling her down, and the girl groaned into Harry's mouth.

Then, Harry felt something against his sack. He opened an eye, but all her found was a curtain of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that were open wide and staring back into his own. Then, they closed and the girl shifted so that the hair fell over Harry's face. It smelled great, and he found her grow tighter as another penis entered her arsehole. The other man's testes brushed Harry's as the pair fucked the girl between them, and Harry felt hands touch his as the anonymous bloke took hold of her hips as well.

' Harry ,' he stopped, hearing her say his name, and then started again. Maybe he was famous where she came from, too; he didn't know, and it hardly seemed important.

Harry thrust into her in unison with the other man, and the girl moaned again. He didn't care that it sounded over-the-top, as though she was faking it, and pushed into her again and again from his position below her. The girl shivered, and Harry wondered why. Then, he felt the other man remove himself. Had he finished already?

She ground herself onto Harry again, harder this time, and he returned the action in turn with one of his hands winding up into her silken hair. She had almost seemed disgusted for a time, but her

enthusiasm was back again. Apparently she had not wanted whoever had entered her backside, but they'd all agreed to doing things with less-than-attractive old men today.

Harry would just try to give her fond memories to counter the unpleasantries. He mirrored her downward motions with upward thrusts, and the pro moaned as she took her lips away from his. Her hair stayed on his face, though, as she moaned and panted inches from his face and Harry's hand moved around her front.

Their quick-coming breaths mingled, and Harry's right hand found her soft breast. The girl gasped, and then raised herself into a sitting position. A memory presented itself to Harry, of Seamus and Dean discussing positions, and he decided this was called cowgirl position. She rode him, grinding downward with leverage that neither of them could get before, and Harry's eyes met hers as he ran his thumb over and around her erect nipple. She bit her lip with perfect white teeth, as one hand went to the milky skin of her unattended breast and the other pushed against Harry's abdomen to keep herself upright. She looked down at him, eyes almost glassy with lust, through a curtain of hair.

She sucked on two fingers to get them wet- and to stir Harry's loins even more- and moved them down to tease her own nipple, pinching it between them.

He saw sweat bead on her forehead as the girl moved her breast-fondling hand to sweep her blonde hair over her shoulder, and Harry moaned as she squeezed him again. He made a decision to flip them over, giving himself a better position to thrust into her wonderful cunt, only to be thwarted.

Who sat on Harry's face, he didn't know. But the cunt was young and tasty, so he felt no need to complain. What he did notice was that there was a man standing behind him… or above him, from Harry's perspective on his back. Whomever was on Harry's mouth took the man's cock in her mouth, and began to suck as Harry's hands went to her thighs and pulled her down onto his exploring tongue. He heard her moan an encouragement and was spurred on as he thrust his hips into the model as she continued to ride him. He felt both of her soft hands on his stomach, and the girl picked up her pace.

The nameless beauty that was riding him lifted her hips and smacked them back down again and again, and Harry was unable to mirror the motions himself as she pulled herself off and then slammed herself back onto him three times in two heartbeats. Had he been able to seize her hips, rather than the thighs of the girl on his chin, maybe he'd have been able to match the pace. She continued, and the slaps of their bodies meeting reached Harry even with his ears covered by another girl's thighs.

Then another sound, a familiar voice, reached him and Harry grinned into the cunt he was currently eating.

'Oh, fuckmefuckmefuckme! ' Percy was enjoying whoever was fucking him, evidently, 'Oh, yes! Put it in my mouth , Mr Crouch! HMM!' Harry could envision the older boy yelling around his boss' penis.

Harry ground up into the model, moving his hips in a circular motion as her warm cunt's walls clenched around him by her design, and met her on one of her many downward motions. The girl missed a beat, and Harry groaned as he felt her tighten around him. He stayed like that, pushing upwards into her, as the girl had the first orgasm he had been aware of during their fucking. Her juices spilled onto his pelvis, around his cock, and Harry moaned into the cunt that covered his mouth.

She continued, though, as Harry's tongue snaked further into the girl on his face. Whether or not

he found her spot, he didn't know, but the girl spasmed above him and gave a muffled moan as a man shouted something victoriously. Harry felt her juices flood his mouth, and spill onto his chin, and the girl fell away from him, to the side.

Harry looked over, and saw one of the Purebloods lying over to the side with a blissful smile on her cum-covered face. The girl over him clutched his cock with her masterful control of her cunt, and Harry grabbed her hips again. He bucked upwards once, she missed a thrust, and Harry twisted his lower body. He followed it with his torso, and the pair tumbled over to the side with Harry now on top.

She smiled a sultry smile up at him, and Harry drove himself deep inside her with one hand on her left hip and the other planted on the floor next to her head. Her smile widened, as the young woman grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her. Their lips did not yet meet, as she licked and sucked the other girl's juices from his chin. Harry continued stabbing his cock into her, and the girl gasped against his jaw with each motion.

Her legs wrapped around Harry's midsection, and the girl moaned and groaned something in the same language as before. Harry quickly took it to mean she was cumming, and found his own balls tighten with his desire to finish in her. He ploughed into her time and again, and the two's bodies tensed and shook together as she caught his lips for a final time.

Harry moaned into her mouth-if they were words, Harry couldn't recall them later in the night- as the girl tightened and finished around him. His own orgasm racked him, hitting at the same time, and Harry shot his seed into the girl's cunt.

They stayed entwined for a moment, Harry kissing her soft lips gently, before a shadow came over them from next to the girl's head. He looked up at them, and found a grey-haired wizard with a sour countenance that did not suit the smile on his lips. He waved at Harry, telling him without words to move along, and the boy-who-lived, eventually, did. Despite his reluctance, mainly due to being ordered, Harry had not come here to spend the entire afternoon with one girl.

He tried to ignore the fact that she took the man's cock into her mouth only dutifully, and without enthusiasm, as he looked around the room. There were twelve people that he had not recognised initially in the room, as Harry counted, and he recognised only a few of them. Opposite a large and muscular black man, who was holding Percy's hips tightly, Harry saw the hostile-looking Barty Crouch, who had been pointed out to him earlier in the day. The man didn't move, as Percy did the work and sucked the cock that had been given to him. The black man behind helped, by moving Percy closer and then pulling him back with every thrust.

Harry vaguely remembered seeing some others earlier in the day but, if he had been told, he did not remember their names. Other than, that is, the obvious.

Cornelius Fudge's face was bright red as he thrust into the cunt of one of the guest Ministry Workers. He was saying something, but Harry had no idea what it was over the sounds of sex that were filling the room.

The man was out of shape, and it showed as he hammered a smaller-than-average penis into the poor girl who looked as far from enthused as Harry could imagine. She was a trooper, though, her own lips moving in a way that suggested faked moans.

Harry ignored Percy's cries of pleasure, muffled as they were by the cock in his mouth, and continued to look around.

An older woman who rung a bell in Harry's mind from somewhere was between the two musicians, with one in her arse and the other her cunt; if the guys were unhappy Harry could not

tell, as they snogged each other around the woman's side.

Ah , Harry remembered her. She was the retired Minister For Magic. Something Bagnold. For whatever age she was, Harry thought she looked quite good; retirement suited her, based on the fuzzy memory of the woman looking tired and beaten down while in office.

'Boy!' The man who was now being sucked by Harry's first lover of the event exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. 'Come here! Place your cock in my arse!'

Harry followed the order, with a scowl on his face. He really didn't like the old geezer, but what- the-hell.

The man was already lubricated, as Harry pushed inside, and he gave a grunt of approval as Harry shoved himself deeper into the man's colon.

'Good… that's good. Now, I want you to-aahchah'

'Shut it,' Harry gave a sharp thrust into the man, and the order became gibberish, 'I'm not being paid to shag you, what the fuck makes you think you can boss me about? It's bad enough that you lot seem to be making her do this shit.'

'The whore ?! What do- you care about her?!' The girl made no sound as she continued to suck on the man's five-inch pecker. Harry hissed at the man for her, and answered with a deep stab of his cock.

'The fuck's wrong with you? All her being a whore means is that she's fucking good at this; how do you think she'll react to being belittled? Do you think it'll make the experience better for anyone involved?' Harry asked, rhetorically, as he wrapped one hand under the man's armpit- placing it on the opposite shoulder and locking the man's arm up as though it was a chicken wing- while keeping the other on his hip.

'You-you…' The sentence sounded angry, based on the single word, but no more ever got out as the man began to moan some kind of chant or prayer. Harry pushed down on his shoulders, and thrust up into the man's hole. Hard. At the eighth fast thrust, Harry moved the other hand up to the other shoulder, and hammered into the man with all his strength.

The man's back bent, curving back towards Harry, and the girl made a noise of protest at something. Harry felt the man tighten up, and continued his thrusts. In and out and in and out of the man' loosening arse.

The girl moved her head aside as the man shot pale liquid into the air before him. Whoever the MInistry man was, he gave a shout of pleasure before Harry let go of him. Harry's cock was released as the man fell, and sprang up into the air.

'What a shithead,' Harry commented to himself, and offered a hand to the naked beauty that he'd been inside not long before. She stood, giving him a strange look, and pecked him on the lips before wandering off to find someone else. Harry ignored the fact that there were people paying attention to what had just happened, other than the fact that a good few of the high-ups in the ministry were smirking.

Harry looked around, and found an attractive middle aged woman waving him over. She looked familiar, but Harry could not place where from as he walked towards she and the younger girl who's head was buried between her legs.

'Sorry about him,' the woman stroked the girl's hair, 'not a nice man, and I wish I could say what you just did would improve his personality. A little humiliation won't be enough, though, I'm

afraid.'

'I just didn't feel like making it last with him,' Harry shrugged, 'and I imagine he's out of it for the rest of today, at least.'

'I believe you're right,' she smiled at him, 'but where are my manners? I'm Amelia Bones, this is Amy Swan.' She gestured to the girl licking her box, and Amy looked up and smiled at Harry with a red tint to her cheeks. Then, she went back to her meal; Harry vaguely thought that she was one of the lower-level Ministry employees.

'Nice to meet the pair of you, I'm Harry.' Harry hoped that most of them would introduce themselves; it would be hard to keep track otherwise. 'Bones… you're Susan's Aunt, aren't you?'

'That's right,' she smiled sincerely, 'I've heard good things about you from her. I think she might have a crush on you, to be honest.' She smiled wickedly at him, and Harry looked at her curiously.

'And you'd tell me, despite the circumstances of our meeting?' Harry waved a hand at his hard, ten-inch member that stood proudly before him. Amelia looked at it, licking her lips, and smiled a wicked smile. Harry had a strange feeling that she wasn't this happy normally, and guessed it had to do with the tongue in her snatch.

'Oh, most definitely,' Amelia nodded, and rubbed the back of Amy's head, 'she needs some cock. That Abbot girl and I aren't enough for Susan to get a good taste of life. Who better to broaden her horizons than the boy who lived?'

Amy made a noise of realisation, maybe an aha , and Amelia laughed softly.

'Someone just remembered where they know you from. Though I can't blame her for struggling to recognise you, given the… changes you've undergone since I last saw you.' She patted the girl's head, and Amy vacated her position a few moments later. Amelia said the next words to the girl, not Harry, 'That was good, sweetie. Now, come here so that I can get started on teaching you. No, face the other way; you'll like watching this.' As per her instructions, Amy sat facing Harry, where he stood next to Amelia's feet. The girl grinned at him, with a slight blush still on her cheeks. Harry smiled back, and found himself waiting for his own instructions; the woman was very good at giving direction without being blatant about it.

Eventually, as Amy gave an erotic moan of pleasure, Harry gathered that he should just start. He knelt between Madam Bones' spread legs, and placed a hand beside her hip. His cock at her lips, Harry heard the woman moan.

He pushed inside, the canal lubricated by Amy's saliva and Amelia's juices, and found that it was surprisingly tight.

'Your penis is very large,' Amy told him, in a soft voice, 'will it all fit in there?'

'Maybe,' Harry told her, absently, as he penetrated the woman's open cunt some more, 'but if not I'll just stop where needs be.' He glanced at the girl, whose eyes were locked on his member, and asked a question. 'How come you don't know that? I'm bigger than most, but I've heard of guys who used Engorgement charms to make themselves bigger for the sake of their partner if they aren't massive by nature. Surely you've met someone who was well endowed by now? You've gotta be nineteen or twenty, right? And you're very attractive.' She was. She couldn't rival the pro Harry had finished with only moments before, but hot nonetheless. She had mid-length brown hair, and a certain look of innocence that men would find very attractive, as though they would be teaching her the ropes in bed.

'Twenty,' the girl nodded, and glared into Harry's eyes. He wondered what he'd done to annoy her, before she continued, 'but I had a boyfriend from the time I was thirteen, and we promised that we would only be with each other. The bastard lied about it, and I was gullible enough to stay faithful,' she said, in a bitter voice.

'That sucks,' Harry told her, driving into Amelia Bones' cunt with her left leg lifted in his grip to grant him an easier motion. He had the other hand on her hip, still, and held the woman still as he thrust into her over and over, 'but you know how you can get back at him?' Harry asked, eying the girl with a smirk.

'Why do you think I'm here? I've ma-ade a resolution.' She groaned, and Harry saw the older woman's tongue darting into the girl's hole. 'I'm gonna fuck as maaaany p eee -ple as possible.' She reached out, and pulled Harry into a kiss. The boy grinned against her lips, and continued to fuck into another woman as they snogged. He put one hand on the back of her head, and their tongues danced inside the girl's mouth.

Amelia made a sound that Harry interpreted as encouragement, and he continued his movements in and out of her cunt.

Harry soon discovered that Amy's breasts were soft in his hand, and that she was shockingly sensitive to being touched there. Apparently her boyfriend, dumb as anything, had only ever glossed over her nipples, and the stimulation was surprising to the girl. And, by extension, Amelia as Amy's cunt twitched on her chin without warning, and juices flowed into the woman's mouth.

Harry rammed himself home into the oldest participant of their threesome, at the sight and sound of Amy cumming, and found that Amelia was close behind. He rubbed her clit with a rough motion of his thumb, and the woman trembled around his thrusting penis. Harry pushed in one more time, and Amelia cried out between Amy's legs.

They separated, and Harry stood before the two women as Amy was given a new instruction.

Amy wrapped her lips around Harry's cock, with the instruction to give it a go, again not having done anything of the sort and reddening when asked what she had done instead. Apparently the boy she'd dated had liked having his rear licked, rather than his cock sucked. Personally, Harry had never even thought about it and certainly hadn't felt it.

The girl choked after taking Harry's fifth inch into her mouth, and Harry had been surprised at the sound. The only other person who had been unable to suck him deep were his family members, Harry guessed that he was being… spoiled by promiscuous wizards and witches. Maybe if Ginny had made to suck him she'd have been even less able. Amy had pulled away from his member and coughed as she tried to breathe again.

She had been reluctant to start again, but hadn't let it stop her, telling Harry that he tasted great , but that she couldn't go any further than that. Amelia had told Harry, as Amy suckled on the bell- end of his dick, that he would need to come and see Amy when she'd had some practise on smaller cocks.

Then, Amelia had kissed the back of Amy's neck, the girl bobbing back and forth noisily on the inches she could take into her mouth, and whispered that they were going to change positions again.

Amy was between Harry and Amelia, after that. The woman sat just out of reach of Amy's tongue, as the girl stayed perfectly still on her hands and knees, presenting her cunt to Harry for his pleasure. Amelia whispered assurances that Harry wouldn't hurt her, and Amy eventually told Harry to do it .

By the time he was buried inside her, Amy was gasping and panting and her arms were shaking as they kept her alleviated. Her words, though, told of pleasure as well as pain and Harry believed her, when the girl tried to pull Madam Bones' cunt to her eager mouth again.

Harry softly ran his hands over Amy's back, as he pulled out and pushed back into her tight passage. He thrust in and out behind her, slow and sure, and eventually the girl was just moaning so constantly that he couldn't tell whether she took a breath.

Amy had given up on getting to Amelia's pussy, sitting before her eyes, and her right hand was pulling at her own hair as she panted and squeezed Harry's member. Harry didn't know if Amy's eyes were open but, as he reached under her to flick a finger over the girl's sensitive nipple, he was watching the high-ranking Ministry member stroke two fingers up and down her wet lips. He watched her watch him, as the much older woman pushed both into her snatch, and Harry groaned along with Amy's gasp as the girl wrapped his dick in a vice-grip.

'Put a finger in her bum, Harry.' Amelia instructed

He didn't get the chance to. When his index finger brushed against her sphincter, Amy gave an almighty yell. Harry echoed it, at a lower and quieter tone, from his position knelt behind her with his thighs resting against hers. The girl came around him, and Harry came close to finishing in her. But not all the way there, as Amy fell face first onto the floor. Her shoulders rose and fell with every fast breath, and Harry stayed in her warmth for a moment as it squeezed twice more before loosening its hold on him.

'You're nearly there, aren't you, Harry?' Amelia asked him, her voice husky and low. Harry nodded, and she smiled. 'Then come here, and let's see if we can get you off.'

He crawled over to her, and Amelia turned to assume the position, on all fours, that Amy had been in only moments before. She lifted her arse into the air, and arched her back in a way that suggested she'd spent much time in the position over the years.

Harry didn't miss a beat before spearing into the woman, and Amelia gave a call of encouragement.

'That's it, Harry! Fuck me just like that!' She told him. Harry did, and they gave a show to those around the room.

Harry's cock entered her up to the base, and then pulled out without staying still for more than half a second. He thrust into her, with his hands gripping her pelvis tightly enough to bruise the skin, over and over. Harry, on his knees behind the dignified woman, grinned broadly as she gasped out words of pleasure.

'Just- like- that!' she told him, between three quick thrusts, 'So- fucking- ahh! Fuck me, Potter! Fuck me like I'm one of the slutty little schoolgirls that throw themselves onto your big cock!'

Harry did just that, spearing into Amelia Bones over and over as the woman grunted, groaned, and gasped. He felt her experienced cunt quivering around him, and felt his own orgasm show the first signs of coming as the middle-aged woman grabbed a pillow from somewhere. She shredded it, muffling a scream in the fabric, and Harry gave his own grunt of pleasure.

Harry reached a hand under the woman, between two hard thrusts, and took her longer-than- average clit between his fingers. She gave another gasping-yell, and Harry faltered as his balls tightened, and the woman exploded around him. This was another thing he had been told of, without asking for the information, and he recognised it as she squirted around him.

Merlin, that felt different. The surprise brought Harry to the brink, and he only thrust twice more into the woman's well-used hole before burying himself inside her to the balls and giving a cry of pleasure as he painted her insides white.

Harry's member twitched four times, in Amelia Bones, before both their orgasms were done. She gulped down mouthful of breaths, as Harry sat back, his head still inside, taking deep and controlled breaths.

'Very nice, Mr Potter…' she told him, pushing herself to actually sit instead of half-lying on the floor, and nodded. She gave a flushed, satisfied smile, and gave another nod. 'But I need a drink, and I believe others desire your attention,' she told him, nodding towards Crouch, not far away, as the mustached man stroked the six-inch member between his legs.

Harry rose to his feet, and walked calmly over to the watching man. His eyes wandered from the underweight ministry official, wondering where Percy was, and he smirked as he found him. The black man, whomever he was, seemed to be enjoying Percy's arse over at one wall. Percy had both hands pressed firmly against it, as the black man pistoned in and out of his backside. Harry saw, next to them, that the two musicians had left Bagnold and now were involved in a train, of sorts. Tattoos thrust into his band-mate, while the bandmate penetrated a pureblooded boy's hole.

Harry's attention moved back to Crouch, as he reached the older man. He stood in front of the mustached Ministry official and waited, wondering whether the man would boss him about as the other bloke had done.

'Weasley has told me that you are a top,' Crouch told Harry, 'are you open to bottoming, too?' he asked.

'On occasion,' Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'but I've only ever taken those I know. Friends and the family of friends,' that was half-true. Harry wasn't bothered by the idea of being shagged, though it was more in his nature to top, but he didn't especially want to do so here. Those present already believed themselves better than him, why should he add to that opinion by spreading his cheeks for them?

'Very well,' Crouch said, shrugging his skinny shoulders in return, 'either way, I would request that you partner with me next.'

Harry's penis was still hard, as he nodded and the man turned around. Crouch knelt on the floor, back to Harry, and cast the lubrication spell on his own backside.

'Please begin,' he requested. Harry blinked slowly, as the man placed his hands on the floor in front of him and waited for Harry's cock to be put into his arse. 'And may I remind you of the confidentiality agreement you have entered upon coming into this room? You are not permitted to share details of this act with anybody, without first receiving my permission. Permission that I will never give.'

Harry wondered at that. Was Crouch ashamed of being buggered? He wondered why, as he put one knee on the ground behind the Ministry official and took hold of his own erect penis. It wasn't like there was a homophobic culture to the Wizarding World… maybe it was a power thing. Bottoms relinquished control.

Harry wasn't surprised that the man's rectum was loose, as he entered Crouch. An older gentleman who was homosexual would, typically, be used to taking cock. Although… now that he thought about it, wasn't Crouch married? Maybe that was just for the sake of having kids, Harry had heard that was a relatively common course of action.

Still, the walls hugged him as Harry's length fully entered the ashamed homosexual.

Over the following hours Harry didn't slow down and, by the time evening came around, he had developed quite the reputation amongst those in the Ministry.

Not to mention the drink that he, and all the others, had been plied with over the course of the night.

It got to the point that Harry was swaying as he walked, footing uncertain despite the level ground. Once, as his step landed on a patch of slick mud, Harry nearly fell flat on his face.

In retrospect, Harry had no idea how he had come to the point that he was kissing a middle-aged woman in between two tents. Nor did he know how she had wound up on her knees in front of him, with his cock in her mouth and his hands running through her bob hair-cut.

What he could remember, and would find confusing, was the fact that Seamus Finnigan was staring at them with shock on his face. Soon, Seamus turned around and walked away and Harry wouldn't find out why he had cared until September the First, after the feast was done.

Ginny grinds on Harry and Hermione

Chapter Summary

Running low on alliterations!

Threesome- Harry, Ginny, Hermione.

Straight and lesbian sex.

It was near midnight by the time Harry reached the tent, and the next morning he deduced that he had gotten in the wrong bed that night.

The wrong tent, too.

Ginny was smirking down at Harry, naked as the day she was born, as he let out a groan at the sudden bright light hitting his eyelids.

'I must say, Harry,' another voice, even in his current state Harry recognised it as Hermione's, said, 'you weren't at your most charming last night.'

'Still more charming than most guys in Hogwarts,' Ginny commented.

'That's because he just stumbled around and fell asleep. Not opening his mouth was a good move, and it's not like he could have woken us up. Sleep… alluded us last night.' Harry heard the smirk in Hermione's voice.

Ginny reddened slightly at the comment, 'That's true,' she said, 'but I hope you're not complaining about your lack of sleep.'

'Not at all,' Hermione said. Harry shifted as a pair of arms appeared around Ginny's waist and Hermione's head popped up behind Ginny's shoulder. She placed a kiss on the side of Ginny's neck, and rested her head on the red head's shoulder, 'it was loads of fun.'

Harry felt his soft penis stir, as one of Hermione's hands crept towards Ginny's nether regions.

'Do you feel like going again?' Hermione whispered, 'You were saying all day yesterday that you wanted the three of us to get together.'

'Right now?' Ginny made a face, as she looked at Harry. He must have looked bad…

'Right after Harry has a shower,' Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, not being subtle in the instruction, 'chop, chop! It's that way!' she pointed over her shoulder, and Harry groaned. 'There's a hangover potion on the kitchen counter.'

That was enough to get Harry up, as a headache throbbed behind his eyes. His mouth tasted… nasty. Uncomfortably sour.

He stumbled to the bathroom, via the kitchen to snag the potion that would hopefully help him recover from his first hangover. Twisting the handle of the shower to the hottest setting and beginning the water flow, Harry drank the concoction in three long gulps and shuddered at the

unpleasant taste. Why couldn't they ever make potions anything short of disgusting?

He stepped under the scalding hot water, and waited for the potion to take effect.

It was not an instantaneous relief but, by the time Harry stepped out from under the water flow, clean and smelling only faintly of the mint-soap that he had borrowed a little of, he felt better. He didn't remember smelling that scent on either of the girls, but the bottle was near-enough full. Maybe it was a new purchase of Hermione's to celebrate the occasion of shagging Ginny.

All Harry could find to dry himself with was a little hand-towel. So he did the best he could to dab the water off his extremities, not wanting to dry his genitals with a flannel they might use on their faces, and walked out of the bathroom in the nude. He wouldn't dry any time soon in the humid air now in the bathroom, even with the magical air treatment system going to work, and was eager to get to the promised fun.

'Harry, will you tell Ginny that if she has a fantasy she should act on it?' Hermione asked him, as he returned to the "bedroom"- which was just an open space that happened to contain two beds- as though Harry was supposed to ignore the position the two were in.

In another circumstance, having one's legs crossed might suggest that a girl was trying to be proper and ladylike. However, the effect was reduced by the absence of clothing, and by the fact that they sat next to each other, with the bare flesh of their thighs just barely touching. And that was ignoring the fact that their perky breasts were plainly on display to whomever might enter the room. In this case, Harry.

'Uh…' Harry said, articulate as ever, 'I- what's the fantasy?' he asked, wondering if it involved him and, if it did, what Ginny would be hesitant about. His mind, newly crude and creative, went to anything from chains and whips to exhibitionism.

'She wants to be-'

'No!' Ginny yelped, her face red- not from the fact that her breasts were bare, 'You promised you wouldn't tell him!'

'Oh, c'mon! Harry won't think any less of you! He's done it all himself, for heaven's sake!' Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He's embraced the attitude of Wizards, why shouldn't you?'

'I don't… he might think I'm dirty ,' she said, in a small voice.

' That 's what you're worried about?! Harry's not like that! He's not a hypocrite- he's not Ronald !' Hermione said, as though Ron was the textbook example of hypocrisy.

'He might be.'

'Oh, please-' Hermione shook her head, 'Harry, what would you think if you walked in on- mphff !' Hermione batted Ginny's hand away from her face, where it had been clamped over her mouth. She- slightly taller and stronger- pounced on Ginny and pinned the girl's forearms above her head on the bed, ' What would you think if you walked in on Ginny- stop squirming!- being gangbanged by her brothers?!'

'I'd…' Harry shook his head, his swelling penis mirroring the aroused thoughts at seeing Ginny and Hermione wrestling in the nude, 'uh, wonder if I could join in? Maybe I'd wonder why her father had been excluded?' he said, shifting where he stood.

'See?' Hermione asked, looking down at Ginny triumphantly. The girl had stopped struggling now, and was looking from Hermione's breasts, just out of reach of her mouth, to Harry's half-

mast penis swaying slightly between his legs.

Harry saw Hermione grin to herself, or maybe to Ginny, before looking over her shoulder with a sultry expression on her face. A part of him wondered if she had practised that in front of the mirror, to be able to put it on like that just to get him hot and bothered.

'Well, Harry, what're you waiting for?' she asked, with a grin. And wiggled her bum, where it now faced Harry. Her cunt sat above Ginny's, ready to rub against the other girl should their grappling continue.

Harry swallowed, licked his lips, and strode forwards. His pace was quick and his mouth watered at the lovely sight before him.

Of all the options of how to begin, Harry chose something he had had less experience in thus far. He dropped to a knee before the ready-to-be-worshipped cunts, and breathed in the mingling scents before placing his mouth on Hermione's lovely lower lips.

They smelled… sweet. Musky, and appetizing. Their scents, currently, were indiscernible from one another. Harry wondered whether the tastes would be more distinct.

His first lick of Hermione's cunny was probing, to familiarise his tongue with her hole rather than to bring her to orgasm. That didn't stop her from moaning, though, as he ventured inside. Nor did it stop Harry from appreciating the sweet taste of her flowing juices.

'Ooh, Merlin…' Hermione said, as Harry's nose pressed against her rear. She was clean, but aroused, so the smell of her cunt outshone that of her bum even with his nose pressed against the latter.

Harry withdrew his tongue, licking his lips, and then kissed Hermione's cunt softly. He ran his hands over her rump and to her lower back, and felt her shiver as he placed a second soft peck on her lower lips.

Harry heard Hermione and Ginny locking lips, as he ran his tongue from clitoris to asscrack. He heard Hermione moan into Ginny's mouth, as he delved deeper into the cunny of his friend.

Ginny moaned as Harry's fingers stroked her cunt, and then Hermione yelped as two of Harry's fingers snuck inside the redhead.

'Ow! You bit my lip!'

'Sorry! Harry's fingering me!'

Hmmf , was the noise Hermione made as they resumed their snogging. They sounded sloppy, as Hermione's cunt pulled away from Harry's lips. She pressed herself against Ginny, below her, and their bodies ground together as Harry kissed her nether regions.

He moved on to Ginny's lips, tasting the sweetness between her thighs as well. They were a little different. Ginny's arousal was just as tasty as Hermione, leaning even further towards sugar instead of salt, but the younger girl's scent was fainter.

Before he knew it, Harry was stood before them again, with the head of his cock pressed against Ginny's pretty, juicy hole. Recently fingered, it spread to welcome his member and Harry felt her warm walls as the girl whispered something. It didn't reach him, but Hermione laughed a soft giggle.

'What's funny?' Harry asked, as he squeezed the arse cheeks of the beautiful bushy haired girl

lying on top of Ginny. Then, he reached under Hermione and stroked Ginny's soft thigh.

'Ginny was just remarking that you seem bigger today. Is somebody rushing?'

'I don't think so,' Harry shook his head, 'but maybe a little. I might be a little excited, since I've got two beautiful naked girls offering themselves to me. Can you blame me?'

'Not at all,' Hermione tweaked Ginny's nipple as the redhead breathed against her neck, 'we're sexy. No denying that, just don't finish too early baby. If you do, we might need to get another boy in here to keep the party alive.'

'Uh-huh? Who were you thinking?' Harry asked, with his balls resting against Ginny's bum.

'I-ooh- dunno… d'you think we could get Krum in here?'

'Pfft. From what I hear, he's more likely to join in if we've got Harry here.'

'Oh? What have you heard?' Ginny asked.

'Well, Lavender's sister's even more of a slut than Lavender herself, and apparently she found out what tent he was staying in and snuck in at night. He was there with a partner, but as effeminate as that partner was he did not have a vagina.'

'Effeminate? Who was he -aah!?' Ginny yelped, as Harry poked a finger into her tight arsehole.

'Am I boring you?' Harry asked, his other hand tweaking Hermione's clitoris with a grin on his face.

'Ooooh, Merlin no!' Ginny gasped, with that finger in her bum. 'Wowza! That feels nicer than I expected,' she gasped against Hermione's throat. 'Ooh, if only- ah- you weren't so big I'd… oogh, insist that you pull out right now and stick your cock up there! But- uh, I think you'd break me in two!'

Hermione suckled on Ginny's left nipple, and took a breather, 'We can make some progress, I'm sure, if we use our wands creatively you might be ready to gooo by the end of summer.' she hummed, as Harry swiped a finger over her clit.

Harry thrust into Ginny, and the girl squealed slightly as his hands held her hips. Their first time together, she had been on top. Harry was a lot stronger than she had been.

'Haaarrry!' Ginny moaned, as his balls brushed her open thighs. 'So-ooo good! So good to u- hus!'

Harry leant down, chest brushed by Hermione's hair, and took Ginny's lips with his as the girl stared up with glassy eyes. He ran a hand through her hair, kissed her deeply, and toyed with Hermione's cunny.

Ginny took his lip between her teeth, and gave a long, guttural moan. 'Haaarrrrderrrrr…' she requested, and Harry grinned against her mouth as Hermione removed herself from between the two. Harry felt her kiss him on the shoulder, and then felt his bush haired friend mount Ginny behind him, sitting over her knees to watch the show.

As Harry grabbed at Ginny's hips, he felt Hermione place her hands on his lower back. As he pushed Ginny down, and thrust his hips up, he felt Hermione push against his hips to shove him deeper into the cunt of her friend.

'MMMM!' Ginny bit into Harry's lip, and, as she drew a trickle of blood, let go and grabbed him by the back of the head. She mashed her lips against his, and her tongue burrowed its way into Harry's mouth as he fucked the brains out of the petite redhead. 'MMM! MM! MMMMM!' she moaned into his mouth, and Harry grunted against her as the tight girl wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Harry thrust into Ginny, Ginny ground herself onto his member that was deep inside her. Her cunt wrapped around him, and Harry bunched one fist in her hair as the little minx's hands moved down to his back. He felt her fingernails digging gouges, and gasped into her as Ginny screamed against him.

'NNG!' she wailed, as her cunt wrapped around Harry's large cock and clarified her meaning. Harry felt his own orgasm approaching, and then felt a small hand grab his balls. Hermione rolled them between her fingers, and then Harry felt her tongue join the party. They tightened and, as Ginny's juices flowed around his member and onto Hermione's tongue, he released inside the redhead.

'Oooh,' Harry groaned against Ginny's lips, and the girl went limp in his arms. For a moment Harry was concerned, and then he heard her soft snores and extracted himself from her. Rolling onto his back, Harry took a deep breath of air and stretched on the bed. 'That was rejuvinating,' he said with a grin, and heard a slurping sound.

He looked down, and saw Hermione's mouth on Ginny's cum-filled hole. Harry's cock wasn't going down anytime soon.

He stood, wrapped Hermione in a hug, and lifted her away from the unconscious girl. 'Hey!' Hermione complained, 'I was- mmf!' Harry kissed her, hands on her bumcheeks, and his member pressed against her lips. It pushed past, into her tight passage, and Hermione seemed to melt into the kiss. When they came up for air, Harry was sheathed entirely inside her. Hermione flushed red, as she stared into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

'They look nice without glasses,' she murmured, 'mm, I guess I can forgive you this once.' she gasped, as Harry lightly kissed her neck. Then, he suckled on it and the girl grabbed at his hair. Just enough for her to get a handful, and push him closer.

'Ohh, so good! You're so fucking good at this, Harry!' she said, and then groaned as Harry moved upwards to her jaw and to whisper in her ear.

'Language, Ms Granger.' he grinned.

'Oh, shut up…' Hermione whispered, 'and fuck my brains out.'

Harry squeezed her cheeks with the grin still on his face, 'Now that will take a while.' he said, lifting her up with her cunt reluctantly letting his cock slide out.

'We're lucky you've got good stamin-AAA!' she screamed, as Harry impaled her upon his cock and wrapped an arm around her back. Harry pressed her body against his, her hard nipples like lovely little pebbles against his chest, and went back to the underside of her jaw.

Harry thrust into her, and Hermione leant her head back into a silent scream as she pulled at Harry's hair. Harry tried to reach her nipples with his mouth, failed, and grumbled about it against her collarbone. His left hand, on her bum, snuck lower.

'Ha-aarry, w-what're you… eee!' she squealed, as Harry's index finger suck inside her bum. 'Nope! Nope, not my cup of tea! Unless its your tongue, that's a no-go zone!' she squeeked, and

Harry removed it with a murmured apology.

Hermione grinned at him, 'No harm in trying new things, just focus on my fron-TT! Yes! Like that!' she shouted, agreeably, as Harry plowed her again. 'AAAH!' she moaned/called.

Harry saw, behind her, that Ginny was patting the bed with a grin while her other hand danced in and out of her hole. He fell forwards, with Hermione, and ground his cock deeper into her. Hermione's eyes fell into the back of her head, as her entire body went tight- very tight, with supple skin and nicely formed breasts- and she gasped. Harry grinned, that looked like her g-spot to him.

When Hermione came back to them, it was to see Ginny's snatch descending towards her. She grabbed the muscular thighs, and pulled her meal down towards her.

'Mhm, taste that cum!' Ginny rubbed her cunt across Hermione's mouth, and the eating girl's hands tightened until they would leave marks on Ginny's thighs.

The redhead, in response, grabbed Harry's head and pulled him down to meet her lips. She fucked Hermione's face, he her cunt, as the two of them kissed deeply and passionately. A kiss straight out of a love-story, as they made love to the same beautiful girl down below.

Harry growled, and Ginny heard him, 'Fill her good, lover,' she murmured with a grin. 'She's just gotta- ooh- find the right spoo-hot and I'll cum with the both of youuu!' she pawed at Hermione's breast below them, and ground her cunt harder down on her face. 'That's iiiit! Hermione! Harry! That's iiiit!'

Harry slammed into Hermione, Hermione screamed into Ginny's crotch, and Ginny just moaned nonsensically. It grew louder and louder until she, too, was screaming. Then, she grabbed Harry's shoulders, leaned forwards, and bit hard into his shoulder. Harry finished with his own long groan, and Hermione shoved herself closer, not willing to let it go to waste.

Ginny groaned, 'I think weee forrgot to s-s-siiilence the tent!'

And then they fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. Each wore a grin and, for a few minutes, the two girls rested against Harry. But all good things come to an end, and Hermione groaned unhappily after fifteen.

'If we don't shower now, I'm gonna fall asleep again. C'mon, we need to get up.' Ginny was softly snoring against Harry's chest, 'Ginny! Up!'

'Wuzza-whoz?!' Ginny shot upright, placed her hand against Harry's chest, found it slick with sweat, and fell into his lap face first. 'Oh? Well, don't mind if I do.' she said, and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Harry groaned his approval, and then Hermione went and ruined it. 'C'mon, we don't have long until the game starts,' she said, and pulled Ginny away by the hair. 'I'll help you shower, but we need to get going.'

Harry rose with them, and made to follow.

'No, no,' Hermione denied, 'if you come we'll be in there for hours. Go get yourself cleaned up, and we can have some more fun after the game.' she said, with a grin, and Harry tried to complain but she just walked away. Harry watched their arses as they went, and licked his lips at the sight.

'Damn. Fine, where the hell are my clothes?' he looked around, and eventually found them all. He pulled the trousers on, he was only walking ten feet to the boys' tent, and sniffed the shirt. It stank

of booze, and Harry wondered just what he had been drinking the night before. Then, he shook his head and, with a bundle of everything but his trousers, he left the tent with the intention to get ready to go.

As he appeared, he hear a twin say, 'Merlin, Harry, use silencers next time! You're making the rest of us look bad!' he exclaimed, with a wide grin, and Harry saw that Ginny had been right about forgetting the silencer.

There wasn't a crowd, per se, but there was an awfully large number of witches and wizards lingering within earshot of the girls' tent, most of whom were looking at Harry with admiration and/or lust.

One girl, a pretty redhead in a blue sundress who was undressing him with her eyes despite Harry's near nakedness, smiled prettily and waved flirtatiously. Harry grinned back, and took a step forwards.

'No you don't, Harry,' Mr Weasley said, shaking his head with his own amused grin, 'you need to go get changed.'

Harry groaned, looked longingly at the redhead as she blew him a kiss, and then shrugged at her. He tucked the bundle under his arm, tapped his wrist where a watch would rest to symbolise time , and reluctantly ducked inside his tent.

Mating with the Malfoys

Chapter Summary

At the Quidditch World Cup, Harry is joined in the bathroom by Narcissa Malfoy. She tells him a story or two, and they have some fun.

Then her husband comes along.

Het sex, followed by Slash, followed by a MMF threesome

'Unfortunately, Draco is indisposed at the moment,' Lucius spoke, with a hint of pride in his voice, 'he has met a rather lovely young French Witch. Of Noble descent, of course; he would never prioritise a Serf over such a marvelous spectacle as this. Of the main Dupont branch, she was rather eager to be deflowered tonight.'

'Did you warn him not to let her steal his seed, Lucius?' Fudge asked, 'I'm sure there are certain families that would love for a Malfoy to father an heir, one can never be too careful.'

'He has known the necessity of such spells since he first attended Hogwarts, I assure you. He knows not to trust his lovers implicitly. There are very few women a man can trust in such regards.'

'Indeed. There are certain advantages to familial relations, in such things.'

'Another lesson my son has been taught,' Lucius agreed. 'Has he not, Narcissa?'

'A lesson learned well. And one I know his cousins have appreciated.' Narcissa said, Harry remembered her soft yet demanding voice even now, from the single sentence she had spoken before he began at Hogwarts.

'Must you discuss such things out in the open?' Harry had expected Mr Weasley to be the one to interrupt, based on the discomfort he was showing sat amongst his children, but it was another familiar voice that made the request.

'My apologies, Bartemus. We did not mean to make things uncomfortable for you.' Lucius said, voice carrying an insincere note, and one of hidden meaning, 'It must be difficult, remembering the fate of your own son.'

No response came from Barty Crouch, as Harry wondered at the comment. He didn't know anything of the man's son, but it sounded as though an ill-fate had befallen him, and Harry felt some curiosity as to what had happened. He also wondered if it had anything to do with the conflicted buggering Crouch had taken not twenty-four hours before.

The Malfoys took their seats behind the Weasley group, as Fudge asked, 'And will Draco be joining us at any point during the match?'

'He said that he would try to, but who knows. At least we attended the last Cup, and it isn't as though England is in the final.'

Harry could feel Ron fuming next to him, and didn't need to look at him to know that his friend's face was beet-red with fury. His brothers, probably, looked just as furious at the idea of a Quidditch World Cup being so simple, even to someone with the Malfoys' wealth.

Harry, on the other hand, had found that his enjoyment had not come from Quidditch. He had far preferred the other activities he had indulged in, and was rather eager for it to finish so that he could begin anew. He would enjoy the game, of course, but the promise of drunk crowds after, all eager to have some fun in celebration or consolation, was hard to ignore. It had been nearly four hours since his time with Hermione and Ginny had come to an end, after all, and that was a long time to go without sex for his awakened libido after so many lovers the day before.

Harry glanced at Hermione, sitting next to him, and noticed that she and Ginny were leant against one another. Occasionally, they whispered about something with smiles, but for the moment they seemed to be basking in one another's company. Harry wondered if there was something beyond the physical blossoming between the two.

Then, his attention moved away from them. He wondered if relieving his pressure would be worth the effort of communicating his desires to the Bulgarian PM. Then, Harry dismissed the idea; the man would want to watch his team, surely.

None of the Weasleys would want to have a round if it meant missing Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny likely were still content from their earlier fun.

Crouch was ashamed, and wouldn't want people to talk about him disappearing with the Boy- Who-Lived. The man Crouch despised, Bagman, was the announcer.

That left Harry with few options.

Unless he was willing to bed a House Elf- was he willing to bed a House Elf?- he had two choices.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry quite wanted both, but for now he'd have to pick one. Draco's father, the only time Harry had met him, had been trying to kill the Muggleborns of Hogwarts. At some point, Harry wanted to make the man submit with a large cock buried up his arsehole, but for now he wanted to cuckold the bastard. Even if such things didn't hold weight in the wizarding world.

Harry stood up, stretched, and wandered over to the bathroom. His eyes met those of Narcissa Malfoy, and each of them sneered at the other as he made his way past. Harry looked at the bathroom, then back to Narcissa, and let the sneer turn into a challenging smirk.

He entered the bathroom, and leant against the wall inside. Next to the door.

The door opened, and the blonde woman- high cheekbones, dark eyes- entered after him.

'Fortunately for you, I am without my toys at the moment. I do not believe that a conjured dildo, no matter how well cast the spell might be, would stand up to the punishment I would deliver for your disrespect. That means you will just have to try your hardest to pleasure me in a traditional manner, no matter how unlikely it might be that you succeed,' she was still sneering, as she cast silencing and locking charms on the door. 'But perhaps I am wrong. That mudblood whore might have given you enough practise to know the basic female anatomy.'

Narcissa waved her wand, and Harry's clothes vanished. His wand clattered to the floor, not affected by the spell, and Harry bent over to pick it up. He felt a hand small hand slap his rear end as he did, and heard a murmur of approval.

'Truly a shame, I would have enjoyed taking you from behind. You have a nice arse, as I was well aware, but that will have to wait. I could use my tongue on you, of course, but that never has had the same thrill as parting a boy's cheeks with my strapon.' Harry, now stood straight up, his wand attached to his wrist by a piece of cloth he had conjured, smiled at her, 'But that would be nothing new. The boy-who-lived deserves the honour of penetrating me, do you not? Turn around, and let me see just how inadequate you are for the job.'

Harry turned, and presented his cock to her. It was beginning to grow at being naked in this room with Narcissa Malfoy, even if the woman herself was still clothed.

Narcissa's lips twitched ever so slightly, 'Adequate. But, first, you need to prepare me for penetration.' she eyed Harry sternly, 'Get on your knees.'

Harry, with his own smirk, lowered himself to his knees before the bottom of her cloak. Then, he lifted the hem of her robes, and ventured below them.

'I did not tell you to- oh-' her words were interrupted, as Harry kissed the inside of her thigh, discovering that she had chosen not to wear underpants today and that her lower body was bare of hair, 'it's a shame my husband favours other lovers at these events, or you could lick his seed from me. Had I known Dumbledore's boy would be pleasuring me with his constantly running mouth, I would have let another man finish inside me before coming here. It would hardly matter who, would it? I'm sure you would love the taste, no matter who it belonged to.

'Possibly my son, he would have gotten a kick out of knowing you were eating his jizm… oh? Did you not know that my son is my lover?' she asked, as Harry's lips moved away from the space between her legs, 'That is hardly surprising. I'm sure the Weasleys have told you that it's wrong for mother and son to lie together, have they not? Self-righteous Blood Traitors that they are. No, my little licker, true wizarding families are intimate together. It is the only way to truly know another, and I wish to be closer to my son than anyone else. He lay with me before any other, and I will always cherish that knowledge.' Harry licked at her lips, now, and kissed her clitoris.

'Mm. I wasn't sure you would enjoy that knowledge, after my son told me of your rejection. He did not accept the fact that a Muggle Raised First Year would not know what he was requesting. He firmly believed that you were insulting him by refusing his offer to enter such an arrangement. Haa… was insulted that you chose Weasley and Granger over him…

'If you are choosing not to use your fingers to pleasure me, you may wish to take hold of my buttocks. I know that, were our positions swapped, I would do so. I find that it is especially helpful with my female lovers- ooh, that's good- to pull them closer to my wiggling tongue. Not all need it but, at the moment, I am not helping you with this matter… other than Bella, your mother was the most eager to press my face to her cunt. Almost… mm… as eager as she was to taste my flowing juices when our roles were reversed.

'She shared with me, once, that I tasted far nicer than your father… but that may have been a lie. Chained up, with my strapon buried inside her, she might not have been thinking clearly. No doubt her mind could only focus on the taste, as I crammed my fingers in her mouth with my juices dripping from them.

'Oh, you like that image, don't you Harry? You like the image of your chained up mother? She was beautiful, wasn't she? I'm sure you've been told of her beauty- the photos don't do her justice… but I've got a- oh- I've got a few that you'd like to see.' Harry's hands were gripping Narcissa's firm cheeks, as he pulled her to his face. Her juices dripped down his chin, as the woman placed her hands on the back of Harry's head and shoved him deeper into her cunt. 'With

her legs spread, hair a mess, but still dressed other than the panties stuffed in her mouth. I rode her face, and when she was desperate for release I licked her once- ooh- just once, from asshole to clitoris, and she came so hard . With her panties in her mouth, the taste of her own cunt on her tongue, your mother screamed my name. She fell unconscious after that… I don't think she knew I had the photo, in fact.

'Mmmm, you take after her, you know? You father had no natural talent for cunninglus, but you… and your mother… you've both got the basics down. By Seventh Year, she could bring me off in no time- oh- but you'll get there someday… and you've got an advantage. Lily was so ashamed of her talent… when that silly girl Alice blabbed how good she was she went so red , it was adorable.

'I had to have her that night. That was the first time I let her fuck me with my toy, I wanted to show her how much I appreciated all she had learned. Oooh, I was also t-trying to butter her up. She never went for the gangbang, but I did convince her to try it with a groooup of girls. Sheee had fu-un, no matter what… she… there . You've got it, Potter! That's the… oh, YES .'

Her thighs closed around Harry's ears, as Narcissa leant against the wall and ground her cunt against his face. She smeared her juices across him, as Harry's tongue remained buried in her cunny, trying to reach her G-spot once again.

When her orgasm was finished, Narcissa Malfoy left Harry under her robes for a time, his face still pressed against her snatch as he slowly continued to lick the tasty offering. Savouring the taste, rather than bringing her off, now.

'Well done , Mr Potter. I was expecting you to take after your father, not your mother… I am pleasantly surprised. Hopefully, that doesn't mean that you're going to be lacking in his skill with your broom,' she sounded breathless and satisfied.

The woman pulled at her robes, until they rose above Harry's head. He looked up, taking his mouth from her nether regions, and licked his lips. Harry rose to his full height, bundled up her robes over his shoulder, and lifted one of her gorgeously tanned legs as the platinum-blonde woman leant against the wall. She had the first genuine smile on her face, and it actually made her look pretty- where before she had been hauntingly beautiful, she now looked nice .

'Tell me,' she said, as she licked her own juices off Harry's cheek, 'have you had Pansy Parkinson?'

'Not yet,' Harry bent his knees slightly, to get his hip under the smooth flesh of Narcissa's leg, and his attention was elsewhere as his member brushed against her warmth, 'why? Worried about her intentions towards your son?'

'No… just wondering if she's worth seducing. Sometimes, it's fun to have a young witch to cater to my whims… she might do the job, if she's to be around my house often. Assuming she's got some raw talent in the art of sex.'

'You could ask… uff, Draco,' Harry suggested, as the head of his penis penetrate Narcissa's hole.

'Aaaye could, couldn't I? But… mmm, I was planning to let him caaatch us, if I went through with it. I feel that it would be erotic to turn that from a moment of betrayal to a moment where we could all come closer together.' Narcissa gasped, as Harry entered deeper into her.

'Pro-bably!' Harry said, as he thrust upwards, into the woman properly for the first time.

With that, their words became single utterings here and there, as Harry pushed into his arch-

nemesis' mother again and again. He felt her breath against his neck, as Narcissa ground down onto his rod.

Again, Harry cupped her firm cheeks, kneading them as he was gripped by her surprisingly tight cunt. A part of him noted that neither her husband or son could be nearly as well endowed as was Harry, and grinned at the thought as he turned his head and captured Narcissa's lips in their first proper kiss.

He kissed her softly, as the pair of them sank into it, and her tongue was the first to request entry. He allowed it, as the seeking digit brushed against his lower lip, and as her tongue explored his mouth, Harry lifted Narcissa into his arms.

Cock still inside the married woman, Harry lifted her until Narcissa's legs wrapped around his hips of their own accord. Then, he placed his hands against the wall as she wrapped hers around the back of his neck, deepening their kiss further still.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, Harry continued his movements, with each entry his cock made of her cunt the woman quivered against him. Until, soon, she broke the kiss, taking his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled a centimetre away. Her breaths, now, came fast and heavy as she stared into Harry's eyes.

Strands of blonde hair fell over her face, far from the pristine appearance she had had when they started, and the woman gasped out a final challenge.

' I know you've got more than that , lover,' she gasped, her lips lingering so close to his, teasing him.

Harry moved his face closer still, and past the tantalizing ruby of her mouth. Capturing her earlobe between his teeth, Harry whispered to her.

'Oh , definitely .'

And he moved one hand from the wall, to rest on the back of her neck. He took a handful of her hair, pulled her back and down, and thrust into her with all he had.

Narcissa leant backwards, head only inches from the wall, and gasped as Harry's lips kissed her mid-sized bosom, then went to the tender flesh where neck met shoulder. He bit into the flesh, and Narcissa moaned .

Harry thrust into her six more times, before her cunt clenched and milked him of his orgasm.

The first, lubricated by her juices, hit the very back of her cunt- only two inches of Harry had not entered with it- and he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

The second, Narcissa teased herself. She gasped, and gripped Harry's hair with the hand that remained.

The third and fourth, Narcissa's legs gripped Harry more tightly than ever before.

Between the fourth and the fifth, she moaned incomprehensibly, and then pulled Harry's head over to her own. Harry felt his orgasm rising.

On the fifth, both with handfuls of the others' hair, the two lovers gasped, breaths mingling.

And on the sixth, Narcissa pushed her lips against Harry's. She groaned against him, as Harry buried himself in her once again, and her body betrayed what she couldn't convey. Her torso

shook, and her cunt clenched around him.

They reached their climax together, and Harry emptied himself inside her. Her warmth grew warmer with Harry's jizm, and the two leant against the wall for a time. Harry breathed in the lovely scent of the woman pressing herself against him, and then noticed her arm move. The arm that could reach her wand.

Harry heard the door to the room unlock, and stepped away from her while pulling his own wand from the makeshift holster on his wrist.

Lucius Malfoy, pristinely dressed and with an eager look on his face, stepped into the room. That eager expression fell away, upon seeing an armed Harry Potter waiting for him, and Harry's unease grew as Lucius looked at his wife with an annoyed expression.

'You were supposed to allow me entry when he was distracted,' he berated. 'His confusion would have made the whole thing much more fun.' he said, eyes still on Narcissa. From what Harry could tell, the man didn't care that there was cum escaping her cunt, just that she'd messed up on when to let him inside.

'What are you- Expe-laar! ' Harry exclaimed, as a cutting curse and disarming spell struck his wrist in two swift movements of Lucius' wand arm. Harry clutched the bleeding cut across the back of his hand and wrist, and took a step away from Lucius upon seeing the sadistic smile on the man's face.

'Oh, well,' Lucius grinned, 'at least this way I don't have to paralyse you first. It will be much more fun if you struggle in the first moments, as well. That way, I can enjoy the entire memory over and over again.' the man's hand went to the front of his robe, and with a quick twist they fell open at the front seam.

The elder Malfoy's skin was pale, but his physique appeared to be surprisingly strong. Harry could see definition of the man's abdomen, and firm pectorals. Below that, strong legs- as though he ran- framed a six-inch cock. The man's pubis was neatly trimmed, his bollocks bare of hair, and Harry's eyes lingered there for a moment.

The man must have thought he saw fear in Harry's expression, at the sight of the other man's member- must have thought that he'd never willingly fuck another man- and ran the tip of his own wand along the length. Lucius smirked, as Harry looked at him. Still, he must have thought that he saw fear in Harry's eyes.

That wasn't what he saw, though. What he saw was some cocktail of anger and lust.

How dare this bastard want to rape him- how dare he want to rape anyone ? There were a multitude of willing partners in the wizarding world. Did Lucius Malfoy just get off on raping people?

And another part of Harry, the part of him that wanted to fuck everything that moved for his own pleasure, not for the pleasure of his partners- the part of him without the restraint Harry continued to exercise- well, that part was excited. Because he knew something Lucius didn't know.

A wandless banisher struck Lucius in the chest, and the man was thrown backwards. His head struck the wall, as Harry summoned his wand to hand and a sadistic grin of his own formed.

'You were going to rape me? Is that how you look as fit as you do? You go around raping muggles?' Harry asked, his voice low, 'I can't say I'm surprised. I knew you were a Dark bastard,

but this… this is despicable. And it's not something that prison could fix… not in my mind, anyway. I'm sure your connections at the ministry already know all about your dirty little secrets, so… it's up to me to punish you.

'First of all, Expelliarmus . Accio .' Lucius' wand jumped into Harry's hand, and he tossed it into the corner. That sadistic part of Harry wanted the Malfoy lord to have hope that he might get to his wand.

'Rape him…' a voice suggested. Harry wondered, for a moment, if he'd gone crazy. Then, Narcissa spoke again, ' Shove your big cock in his arse, lover… he needs to be taught some manners, don't you think? Not showing even the slightest concern for his wife, lying here with cum dripping from her cunt… He didn't even offer to suck it out of me.'

'You want me to rape him?'

'I want you to bugger him! To spread his cheeks and fuck him 'til he can't sit down for a week! I want him to come up with a hundred excuses for why he can't take a seat during meetings! I want everyone to know that someone shoved a biiig cock up his arse. I want him to be humiliated.' she was grinning, now, and propped up on one elbow.

'... He wouldn't fuck a Muggle, would he?' Harry asked, with a frown.

'Definitely not. He has some… special friends, they have a secret practise of naked wrestling. The winner fucks the loser. But he always wins- none of them dare bugger him! Not once have I seen a man fuck him! Even our own son isn't allowed that privilege! And I was never allowed to see my husband with the one man he spread his legs for!' she sounded frustrated, but there was lust in her eyes, 'Now, though, you've got him at your mercy. And he was going to take exception for you, after everything he's heard from his friends in the Ministry. He was certain that you'd be up for it… Nobody would be dumb enough to rape the boy-who-lived. If anybody ever found out, we'd lose everything . He'd lose his freedom. And there'd be no reason for you to deny it, you'll fuck half the men in the wizarding world by the time you're done; what difference does it make if it's once not consensual?'

'Well,' Harry considered Lucius, now rising from his place on the floor, 'so long as that's the way this works…'

He lunged forwards and, knowing just how bare Malfoy was below them, grabbed the man's robes and threw them over his head. They got tangled with his arms, falling around his head and hair to obscure his vision, and Harry grabbed Lucius' arms and the material with them.

He shoved the man against the wall, covered face pressed against it, and waved his wand. Robes leapt out to bind Lucius' arms above his head, and Harry cast a second spell to stick the man's forearms, and the robes, to the wall.

'Mmmf!' Lucius exclaimed something into the cloth, and Harry patted the man on his right arse cheek.

'Now, now, Mr Malfoy. You may want to be quiet, unless you want everyone to hear you being fucked by The-Boy-Who-Lived. Finite ,' Harry said, the spell to cancel the wards. He didn't cast the spell, but Lucius had no way to know that. The man fell silent very quickly.

'Gooood pureblood.' Harry tapped his wand on the man's behind, casting the spells to both clean and slick Malfoy's hole, and then tucked it back into the fabric tied to his wrist. 'So, what do you think, Mrs Malfoy? Should I give him some foreplay first, or not?' Harry asked, quietly.

Narcissa was watching with lust in her eyes, going along with the ruse, 'Well, I'd suggest making him suck your cock before taking it up his arse, but since his head's covered… I don't think he deserves a blowjob. He's had plenty of those over this weekend. You should hear the way he talks about some of those poor boys and girls, as though they're slaves for his sexual desires… sometimes he keeps them in our tent for hours at a time, just waiting until he's ready to go again. Doesn't even give them clothes…'

'So you're saying he should be punished?' Harry kept the grin out of his voice.

'Most definitely. If you'd like, I can summon you a paddle.'

'If you don't mind.'

Narcissa summoned the instrument, and handed it to Harry.

'Dnt,' Lucius Malfoy implored, his voice muffled. He almost certainly doubted his own ability to keep quiet as Harry spanked him.

Narcissa answered him, 'I'm sorry love, did you say something? Don't worry, it won't splinter too much.' she said, shuffling over to lean next to Lucius' torso.

The man writhed, trying to free himself, but the spell and ropes were both secure and such attempts were futile.

Whack! Harry wound back, and planted a firm strike on Lucius Malfoy's behind.

Whack! Another.

Whack! Whack! Two in quick succession.

Already, Lucius' right cheek was turning red. The man was still silent, though, and Harry guessed that he was hoping nobody would hear the strikes.

Harry raised his paddle to strike him again, and then stopped with an eyebrow raised. Narcissa hiked her robes up to her hips, again, and bent over next to her husband with her hands braced on the wall.

'You're right. You were in on it, so you need to be punished as well.'

Harry walked past Lucius, his cock brushing the back of the man's thighs, and then behind Narcissa. Her skin was softer, as his head pushed against the hairless flesh.

Harry stepped back, and… Whack!

' Aaah, ' Narcissa gasped.

' Quiet ,' Lucius hissed, below his shroud.

Whack!

Lucius let out a whimper, as another strike landed on his bum.

Whack!

One for Narcissa.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

Three for Lucius.

'Mmp,' the man whimpered again, at the stinging pain.

'How many more do you think?' Harry asked Narcissa.

'I'm good... for now,' she said, standing again and wiggling her bum before covering it once more. 'As for my husband, I think his penis speaks for itself. I haven't seen him that hard for quite some time, it's probably time for you to bugger him.'

Harry nodded, maneuvered to the correct angle, and placed his hands on the man's lower back. He ran them over Lucius' posterior, spread the cheeks, and pressed the head of his cock against the little dark hole that could be spotted before them.

Harry pushed forwards, met the expected resistance, felt that resistance give as his bellend passed the ring of muscle that was Lucius' entrance.

Harry felt a wicked grin grow across his face, reminiscent of Fred and George, 'Oh, LUCIUS! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!' he called, loudly.

'NO!' Lucius roared, and wrestled with his bindings.

Harry shoved his cock into the blonde man's arse.

'AARGH!' Lucius cried out, arching his back.

' Finite ,' Narcissa said, from the corner, and the sticking charm wore off. Lucius shoved himself off it, as a result, and both he and Harry tumbled backwards.

Harry landed on his rump, and Lucius landed on Harry's lap, with the latter's cock still up his arse. The man gave another cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure, and then cursed as he tried to get free of the ropes.

'Lucius!' Narcissa commanded, and her husband stopped for just a moment. Her wand flashed, at that, and the ropes were cut. 'Calm down! He didn't cancel the charm! You're fine, nobody knows you're in here getting drilled by The-Boy-Who-Lived, even if they might strongly suspect it!'

Lucius stilled, as his robes fell down over his body, and over the lap of Harry. Harry took advantage of that stillness, and flipped them over again.

'That doesn't change the dynamic here, though,' he said, grinding his pelvis against Lucius, his cock grating along the man's walls with the movement, 'I'm still going to fuck you until you walk bow legged for a week.'

Harry pinned the man down, one hand on his mid-back while the other clutched Lucius' hip, and shoved his cock into the other man again. The other man's member was trapped against the ground, and with each thrust was pushed into the hard floor.

'And I'm going to figure out what you meant- by- watching a memory, too. And I'm going to fuck your son while he watched me bugger his parents. Taking it , aren't you? Then, I'm gonna watch you bugger your son- I'm interested to see how you first fucked him… mm , did he understand what was happening? Did you just kiss him, out of the blue? Did you come into his room, butt naked , and lie next to him at night? Or did you just tell him, after his mother fucked him, that men could also have sex? Did he ask for a demonstration?'

'You're fucking me , not my son!' Lucius grunted, from below Harry. The pale man's hands clutched at the floor, trying to find purchase.

'Oh, you like it now, do you?' Harry asked, 'Not so much as a top as you thought? Or is it just me? Do you just like an impressive size from the guys who fuck you in the ass?'

Whatever Lucius' response might have been, Harry didn't hear it as Narcissa slid her hips under Lucius's face, form finally bare, and pressed his face into her cum-filled cunt. Harry felt his cock twitch at the sight, both of her nude form and of husband licking his cum from the hole of wife, and drank in the image.

Oh, he definitely needed this memory.

Harry thrust into Lucius with renewed vigor, as he drank in the sight of Narcissa. He wondered, if Lucius wrestled naked, how Narcissa maintained her physicality. Smooth legs, with a hint of musculature, firm breasts above a flat stomach with the beginnings of abs. Arms that looked surprisingly strong, as though she regularly did physical work.

Narcissa smirked at his interest, a prideful look at the gorgeous young man being so taken by her fitness, 'I work as a Dominatrix,' she told him.

Harry stopped, fully buried in her husband, at that information.

'A housewife in the Wizarding World gets bored quickly. It's my way to keep myself busy, and to make a decent amount of money on the side. And yooou would be surprised at some of my clients.' she said, now wearing a triumphant grin.

Harry got back to his movements.

'That makes sense… I hope to see you in full-garb some day soon.' he grinned at her.

'We'll be coming to Hogwarts for the tournament, don't worry. I'm sure we can find a secluded - nook or cranny somewhere, and I can screw your brains out,' she assured him, 'but, for now, you need to screw my husband's brains out.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Harry grinned at her, and Narcissa licked her lips at him. Harry pulled back, slapped the rosy cheeks of the lord Malfoy, and then fucked him hard.

Lucius grunted into his wife's cunt, and Narcissa shoved her soiled hole onto her husband's mouth with a gleeful and incredibly horny glimmer in her eyes. She teased her own nipple, bit her lip, and moaned.

'Wonderful… you haven't licked me in months, Lucy. Your silly little power play was always going to lead up to this. You should have known I would get the last laugh. It's my job to humiliate weak little men and women. If you had only shown me your memory, of the Dark Lord fucking your tight little bum, we could have avoided this fiasco.' she grinned over at Harry, a shark's smile, 'But I suppose you're glad to be here, aren't you my sweet? With the-boy-who- lived buried deep inside you, about to paint your insides with his lovely, warm cum… I do hope you'll let me lick that out of you later. Your little sluts don't deserve the honour, but I could be convinced to spit some of it into their mouths if they ask nicely !'

Fuck, she was hot. Harry hadn't ever had a lover who spoke so dirty, and it was a lovely change. She had distracted him enough that Harry did not notice himself changing his thrusts, from short and hard to long and smooth, and did not notice the precum leaking from Lucius' average sized cock that was pointing to his feet, pressed against the floor.

Narcissa whispered, 'Oh, my husband, are you approaching the end? Are you going to cum for us? That's riight , us . Cum for Harry Potter , your enemy. Cum all over the floor, and drain his biiig cock. That's all you're good for, husband of mine. Aaall - hummm .' she groaned, and Harry drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks as she grabbed her husband's hair in a makeshift ponytail- like he was a schoolgirl at her mercy- and ground her cunny against his face.

Lucius made a long note of pleasure, his face buried in her cunt, and bucked his hips back against Harry. Harry buried himself in the lord again and again, and hit the prostate.

The proud lord groaned loudly into his wife's cum-filled cunt, and Harry felt the ring of muscle clench around him.

'Ooooh, Lucy!' Harry moaned, with a grin, as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He thrust into the lord with three long, thick strokes, as Lucius' cum splattered on the floor below. But didn't quite finish.

Harry continued to thrust into the man, the walls loosening slightly, as he felt something warm and wet at his arsehole. Narcissa was licking his arse, and, as he looked over his shoulder at the woman's face between his cheeks, it was enough to drive him over the edge.

'Missus Malfoy!' Harry moaned, and his cum flooded the arse of the woman's husband as she pushed her tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

And then the woman pulled him away, leaving Harry's seed inside Lucius, and wrapped her hand around his cock. She rested her chin on his shoulder, kissed his jawline softly, and whispered to him.

'Next time,' she pressed her crotch against Harry's arse, 'this way.' she jerked his penis twice, squeezing out another drop of cum. 'And I will have you begging , as your mother begged.'

Less than a minute, Narcissa had revived her husband, dressed herself, and provided clothes for both men, whose clothes had been vanished. She assured Harry that they were of excellent quality and, when Harry pointed out, grinning, that they were noticeably different to what he had been wearing before, had returned his smile.

'Well, I suppose people will deduce what the three of us did inside this locked bathroom,' she smirked, 'and they will wish that they could have joined us.'

Narcissa pecked Harry on the lips, smirk still there, licked her own lips and walked out of the room. Harry hastily got dressed and followed, and Lucius followed a few moments later.

'The crowd is getting restless, sir,' Bagman said, 'can we begin yet?' he asked as Lucius waddled out.

Crouch looked at the blonde, and Lucius nodded, 'Yes, please do. Apologies for the delay.'

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' Bagman announced with his magically projected voice, 'WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!'

As Harry caught his first glimpse of Veela, and reassessed his life's purpose, he heard his most recent lovers speaking.

'Husband, will you not sit down?' Narcissa asked, innocently.

Lucius hesitated, and then said, 'I prefer to stand.'

Voluptuous Veela

Chapter Summary

As the Death Eaters attack, Harry and co stumble across a trio of Veela. Harry has fun. Warnings: Incest(Sister/Sister), beginnings of Incest(Brother/Sister)

'BASTARDS!' Harry shouted, pacing back and forth in the clearing they had found.

'Harry, calm down.' Hermione suggested, she and Ginny shivering. 'There's no need to be so-'

'Did you see her, 'Mione?' Harry asked, his hands out in a pleading gesture, 'A fucking Veela , legs spread before me, and those fuckers scare her off! All I got was a fucking peck , and then she pulled on those trousers… her arse looked so good as she pulled 'em on, too, they were at least a size too small for such a perfect… and she was gone!'

'It's not all you got, mate,' Ron laughed, he'd finished in his girl- not a Veela, but a cute brunette that had followed them back- and was of pretty good humour, 'oral still counts for somethin', and she looked… talented.' he grinned.

True, Harry had enjoyed the blowjob, but, 'Oh, her cunt… I've never tasted anything like it! It was like drugs, it was unbelievable! I feel like I could fuck for eight hours straight, but this shit happened! I say again, BASTARDS!'

Harry saw an unhappy look on the faces of Hermione and Ginny, and did his best to calm himself.

'Seriously,' he said, seriously, 'you can't understand until you've gone down on her… or on another Veela, I guess. Look, at Christmas, I'm going to figure out where they come from and I'm going to take you there and you'll see for yourselves.'

Ginny- and Ron, but he wasn't upset anyway- perked up at that offer, but Hermione still looked offended.

'Ah, I'm sorry 'Mione. I've just got a case of the blue balls. I don't mean to be mean to you, and you know how much I enjoy our fun,' he said, and kissed her softly. Hermione, for a moment, was a little reluctant. Then, after pulling back, she pressed a finger to her lips. She licked them, and smacked her lips.

'I'm not getting the aphrodisiac, but that does taste good…' she said, getting a hint of the Veela on Harry's lips. She smiled. 'I'm going to hold you to that promise, and I will find some information about the Veela.'

Harry nodded, and looked longingly back towards the french teens they'd seen a little ways back. Then, he swore at himself, annoyed that he was so caught up by this. He needed to think about the more pressing matter. Of not getting caught by the freaks in the masks. Although… no, Harry!

'C'mon,' he said, 'let's keep going.'

And, not five minutes later, they stumbled upon a group of lads trying to win the affections of

three young Veela. Not the one Harry had left behind, but, still…

'I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year,' one of them shouted, as though "sacks" was a numerical measurement. The Veela giggled, enjoying the attention. 'I'm a dragon-killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.'

'No you're not,' yelled his friend, 'you're a dish-washer at the Leaky Cauldron… but I'm a Vampire Hunter! I've killed about ninety so far-'

The third, who Harry recognised as the conductor of the night bus, interjected, 'I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister for Magic, I am!' he exclaimed.

Harry shouldered one of the boys aside, grinned at the Veela, and said, 'Harry Potter. Boy-who- lived, defeater of Voldemort. All that stuff. But, never mind that, I'd far rather hear about you lovely ladies.'

He had their attention, Harry could see it. The Veela smiled back, flirtatious and surprised as they looked at his forehead- Harry brushed his hair back to reveal his scar. For once, he was glad for it. Not like he wanted a relationship with them, if they'd fuck him for his fame, he'd fuck them for their incredible physical beauty- and Harry pulled his wand from where it was tied to his wrist. He stunned the three wizards with ease, their minds addled and their abilities tiny, and put it away again.

They opened their mouths to respond, but, then-

Bagman crashed through the woods, and Harry drew his wand again. He had it trained on Bagman in a moment, and unconsciously stepped in front of the three tall and beautiful young women.

'Who's that?' the announcer demanded, 'What are you doing out here?'

'Well- there's sort of a riot going on,' said Ron, with the confusion they were all feeling.

Bagman stared at him. 'What?'

'On the campsite… some people have gotten hold of a family of muggles...'

'Damn them!' Bagman exclaimed, before vanishing with a small pop . Apparently not noticing the stunned teenage boys in the shadows.

' What a gentleman ,' a musical voice whispered in Harry's ear, in perfect English.

' The stories are true ,' another said, as a hand stroked his arm and another curled around his side.

' Chivalrous and handsome ,' the last Veela purred, against his neck.

And, somehow, Harry wound up without his clothes once again. He stood before three of his best friends, and three supernaturally beautiful women.

'And with a beautiful cocck,' the second of them said, rolling her tongue on the final word. This one literally purred, as she looked him over, and Harry swelled further.

' And he brought friends !' the first Veela to have spoken said, gleefully clapping her hands, having noticed the others for the first time. ' How much fun we'll have! '

And then one of them, was that two of them or was he seeing double, were in front of him and

disrobing in front of him. They were naked, and Harry drank in the sight of their skin, the colour of moonlight and giving off a hint of light. They were angels, or succubus, sent to tempt him into depravity.

Harry happily gave in to that temptation. They drifted closer, one running her soft fingers down the side of his face, the other falling to her knees before him. Not in subservience, but in eager determination as she took his large cock- it seemed to be larger than normal- into her mouth. The tip, then the first inches, then more and more and more until he was pressed against her throat with half of it past her lips. Then, she pulled her mouth off it with a soft pop .

' A wonderful cocck. ' she said, licked the head twice as though licking a lollypop, and then stroked her hand along Harry's length.

The other kissed Harry firmly but with soft lips that tasted like sunshine and butterbeer and all things that were right with the world. Harry smiled against her lips, delighted in the taste, and then pulled away to whisper a question.

'What are your names?' he asked, softly.

The Veela threw back her head and laughed, ' Truly remarkable, ' she said, happy as can be, ' I am kissing you and my sister is sucking your cock like it will give her the Elixir of Life, and you are asking for our names! You are something special, Harry Potter, ' Harry liked the musical lilt she gave his name, but he gasped because her sister ran her tongue around the head of his cock and it felt good , ' I think we might keep you. Rich beyond measure, a beautiful cock and body, a handsome face, and such an interesting person… yes, I think you will be mine .'

' Nuh-uh, ' her sister said, somehow, while sucking Harry's cock. ' You're going to have to share, Lisa ,' she said.

' Ah, that's right ,' Lisa said. ' In my wonder, I forgot to answer your question. I am Lisa ,' she said, and kissed Harry softly on his lips. She gestured down to the girl sucking Harry's penis, ' That is my little sister, Lola ,' she kissed him again, and then waved over to the third Veela, and Harry saw an amusing and arousing scene, ' And my older sister, Laura .' she said.

Laura was withdrawing from Ron, his cock well and truly sucked, and Harry's best friend had the stupidest grin Harry had ever seen on his face. She was lowering herself, now towards the faces of Hermione and Ginny. They were waiting with lust in their gazes, Hermione at her front and Ginny at her back, and as soon as Laura was there the two dove in happily. Hermione lapped at her cunt, and Ginny licked her arse.

'Sisters… Merlin, you're amazing.' Harry laughed, and then she kissed him again. He caught her lips this time, and then placed his hands on her hips- softly, worried he might do something to drive her away- and deepened it. She grinned against his lips, and pressed her body against his side. She felt… so good . Perfect would be when she was riding him with her legs wrapped around his waist and hairs and sweat falling across her preternaturally beautiful face, but for now this was plenty .

Harry stroked her sides softly, desperate to feel as much of her as he could, and felt pre-cum trickle slowly out of his cock as Lola sucked with a purpose. She had taken him part-way into her throat, Harry felt her lips wrapped around a point only two inches from his base. She had at least eight inches in her gullet… fucking hell.

Lisa pulled away from his lips with a grin that showed off perfect teeth. ' You have tasted one of us recently ,' she said, amused.

Harry grinned back, 'I did. But those bastards interrupted me before we could go further, so I didn't-' a frustrated voice interrupted him as Lola pulled herself off his cock with a soft pop from the suction.

' You've eaten one of us out already, yet I can't make you cum?! What is going on?!' Lola asked, frustrated. ' Laura was only sucking your friend for ten seconds when he came! Why am I failing?!' she asked, jerking Harry's cock as she spoke.

'You… ahh, I didn't realise you wanted me to cum yet…' Harry gasped, 'I'm nearly there!' he said, and Lola dove back in, lips wrapping around Harry's head and tongue dancing across the slit with expert precision.

Lisa had a perfect eyebrow raised, ' You can hold yourself back with a Veela? ' she asked. Harry managed to nod, he hadn't realised that he was waiting, ' Yes. I believe that we will repeat this experience. ' and then she was licking Harry's lips, tasting the Veela from earlier, and then they were kissing again and Harry forgot about cumming as he lost himself in the lips and tongue of Lisa.

Then, a minute or so later, Lola picked up her efforts and the noise increased and Harry heard her. With Lisa's breasts pressed against him and Lola sucking his cock and stimulating every nerve he had, all of Harry's energy fled from him and splashed into Lola's mouth.

' Mmm! ' she exclaimed, surprised, and Harry felt her swallowing down his cum. She pulled away from him, not spilling a drop, when Harry was done, smiled at him with a closed mouth, showed him her throat, and swallowed for him to see. She licked her lips, smacked them, and grinned a proud grin as Harry's strength escaped him and he slid down the trunk of a tree.

' I knew it was too good to be true ,' Lisa said, ' he seems to be truly special, but only for a single orgasm. ' she sighed.

Then, Lola grinned, ' I don't know about that ,' she said, hugging her sister from behind and nodding down to Harry's crotch. ' He looks just as hard as before, based on what I felt in my throat. '

Harry sighed, and shook his head with a grin, 'Wow. That took a lot out of me.' he grinned, and struggled to his feet. 'But I hope we aren't done.'

Both of them looked surprised at this, and Lola said, ' Most men would fall unconscious immediately when I'm done with them, ' she nodded to Ron, where he lay on the floor with that idiotic grin, ' and you say this "took a lot out of you? ' she grinned at Lisa. ' Yes, you will have to share sister .'

The three of them looked over at the other three conscious participants, and found that the position had changed. Hermione and Ginny lay atop each other, face to face, while Laura attended their cunts.

' Come here, lovely Harry ,' Lisa said, in her musical voice, and laid her hands softly upon his shoulders. Harry thought, for a moment, that she was going to kiss him again and began to lean in for it until she began to press down. Not hard, but enough to give him the message.

Harry smiled, and lowered himself to his knees. He was going to enjoy this.

Her lips were plump and ruby red and without hair and Harry hardly needed her encouragement to dive in. Still, though, Lisa's hands pulled him in towards her crotch and buried his face in her cunt. Harry's tongue ran across her from top to bottom, and Lisa breathed a sigh of enjoyment.

Her hands ran through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp, and then covered his ears for a moment.

He heard her muffled voice, missing what Lisa said, and then she removed his hands. He didn't give another thought to what was said, however. If her mouth had tasted of all things good, Harry didn't even know how to describe this taste. Like beauty and purity, though he suspected the older Veela was anything but pure, and like the glint of moonlight on the great lake. It tasted of the feeling in Harry's chest when he saw his friends after months with the Dursleys. Like that first time he had seen Hogwarts and caught his first glimpse of a true home since he was too young to remember.

Simply put, Harry intended to stay between her legs until he starved to death.

Lisa gasped softly, as Harry inhaled her scent and pressed his nose against her clit. His passed her first set of lips, and he found it didn't reach far enough to find her g-spot. He swore against her, his tongue vibrated in a familiar way, and she gasped a little louder. Harry's blood was pumping through his veins as though battering against some invisible dam that was blocking his efforts.

Then his tongue, straining to plunder the depths of her delicious cavern, felt different. Longer, and not hurting like it had been a little before from the repeated efforts. Harry went with it, whispering sweet Parseltongue nothings against Lisa's lower lips.

Lisa started pulling at Harry's hair and scratching his scalp, moaning as she ground her cunt against his face. He pulled her harder against his face, his hands gripping her firm, round buttocks. She had such a nice arse. She was apparently without flaw. Fuck.

' Listen to her moan like a two-dollar whore, ' a voice whispered into Harry's ear, as soft breasts with hard nipples pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his front. ' Will you make me moan, just like my sister? ' Lola asked, ' Pretty please ?' her hand wrapped around Harry's cock, as the other rubbed his chest, pushing him back against her rock-hard nipples.

Harry groaned himself, and tried to answer her. It came out in the same serpent-language he had been unconsciously using, against Lisa's cunny, and the Veela screamed out something Harry didn't understand. It was like the sweetest song he had ever heard, mixed with the shriek of a panicked animal.

Lola took hold of Harry's hands by the wrists, removed them from their place on her sister's buttocks, and let Lisa fall backwards onto the ground. Harry couldn't reach for her, with Lola holding him tight, and just stared at the cunt that had abandoned him. He wasn't ready to stop yet.

His tongue shrank back to its regular size, with his disappointment, as his cock throbbed painfully.

Lola wrapped her arms, and with them Harry's, around his chest and leant against him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her chest against his back, and breathed deeply.

'I can smell the two of you ,' she said, with a smile in her voice, ' you mix together well. If you were female, I would think you must be a Veela yourself. But even I can't put Lisa on her back like that .'

Like Ron before, Lisa was lying on her back gazing up at the night sky through the canopy with a idiotic grin on her face. The difference was, that slightly-goofy grin looked beautiful on her face. On Ron, it had just looked goofy.

Lola continued to hug Harry from behind, ' And your cocck has grown since we started, ' she said, head tilting to look down at the throbbing member, ' I have a keen eye for size, and you've gone from nine inches to eleven since we started. As flattering as it is, even we Veela don't have

such an effect.

' I wonder what you are, mister Potter. To leave even a Veela flushed and panting and unable to continue. ' Lola said, and moved Harry's head to look over at the girls, ' Something wonderful, I bet .'

Laura was in control of the situation. She was leant against a tree, with Hermione's back leant against her front and with one hand casually exploring the brunette's nether regions as they watched the show Ginny was putting on for them.

Ginny was staring between Harry and Lola, and Hermione and Laura, biting her lip and then sucking two fingers in her mouth as her other hand drove three into her cunt again and again. She tried to muffle her moans, and Harry guessed she didn't want to wake Ron. She stood over her brother, and her arousal dripped from her hole onto his chest.

Hermione gasped and rubbed her back against Laura's chest, hands clawing at the ground on either side but not daring to pleasure herself. She turned her head to look up at the Veela's face, moaned a request that Harry couldn't hear, and received a cold shake of the head. Hermione tried to nuzzle against Laura's neck, and the older girl's other hand grabbed her by the chin. She turned Hermione's face to stare over at Ron and Ginny, again, and pinched the Witch's clit.

' That is how humans react to us, Harry Potter, ' Lola whispered, ' and here you are, holding your own. A curiosity, for sure. '

'Please…' Harry asked, as Lola grabbed his member and pumped it once.

' Please what, my lover? ' she asked, and Harry heard her grin.

'Please… let me pleasure you. Let me lick you and be inside you and lay with you all night long.' He begged.

Lola kissed his jaw, grinning against Harry's throat. ' Since you asked so nicely …' she let him go and shuffled backwards.

Harry spun around. Lola smiled a sultry smile and slowly lay back on the leafy ground. She kept her elbows under her, propping herself up and showing off her magnificent breasts, and puckered her lips in a kiss.

Harry crawled towards her, hands either side, and lined his cock up with her cunt. But he didn't fuck her. Not yet.

Harry leant forwards, and kissed the young Veela softly. He breathed in the scent of flowery sweat from her skin, and pulled back from the kiss. Lola followed, keeping the contact, and sighed against his mouth as her legs intertwined loosely with his as Harry adjusted himself.

Then Harry's hands gripped her buttocks, lifted her, placed her above his cock, and let the Veela fall onto him.

' AH! ' Lola gasped, as Harry pushed her back onto the ground and grabbed her wrists just as she had done to him earlier. He gathered them up in his left hand, raised them above her head, and pinned them to the ground. Harry leant down, pecked Lola on the lips, and buried himself in her cunt up to the hilt. All eleven inches, apparently.

Lola grunted a shocked, almost pained grunt and twitched around Harry's sizeable member.

Harry's other hand went to her hip, grabbing it roughly as he drew back for another thrust. He

shoved his own hips forwards, penetrating her hole again as the lips spread to welcome him.

She let out a purring sort of groan, as Harry pulled her against his crotch, and ground herself onto his member as they both panted. Harry thrust into her again and again as she grabbed his shoulders and shoved herself down harder and harder onto Harry's enlarged member.

Then, Lola shoved Harry's chest as hard as she could and they went tumbling to the ground. Harry lay flat on his back, staring at the beauty on his crotch, and Lola humped him with everything she had. Harry felt his entire body shift again and again as she thrust herself forwards and back and forwards and back.

Then a perfect bum and cunt entered Harry's view, and descended towards him as Laura spoke, ' I do hope you last longer than you friends. I still need a cock inside me.' And, as Harry glanced over before his face was covered, he saw Hermione laying on the floor with a blissful smile while Ginny had collapsed atop Ron, her rear close to his chin. There were no signs Ron had moved, though.

And then Laura sat on Harry's mouth cunny first, and Harry dove back into the task at hand.

Harry heard Lola say something and then an ' MMPH!' as Laura caught her lips in an incestuous kiss, and found himself humping Lola harder with the mental image of these two perfect women snogging atop his body. Lola tightened around him and, like a vice grip, tried her hardest to pull his cock off with her tight muscles milking him for all he was worth. Harry held on, and denied the hungry cunt what is so desperately wanted.

And, intoxicated with the scents and smells and tastes, Harry moved with them as one as they moved into position with Laura's rear presented to Harry as the Veela leant over her sister's cunny and gave a breathy sigh.

' And when Harry had finished with me, you can return the favour by sucking his cum out of my pretty little hole. ' Laura told her sister, and Lola's following gasp told Harry that Laura had buried her face in the delicious twat offered to her.

Harry wasted no time penetrating Laura's cunt, and shoved himself deep into the tight cavern with a single thrust as the Veela cried out in pleasure and pain. Her sister echoed the cry, and Harry gave a moan as he thrust again to push the final inches into her cavern.

Harry fucked Laura into Lola again and again as the youngest sister palmed her breast and pulled her nipple and gave the moans of a madwoman. Her eyes locked with Harry's, as Harry shoved himself into her sister like a piston.

' Break her fucking hips. Fuck her untiiiil she's a FUCKING BITCH! Oh, FUCK!' Lola screamed into the night air, and grabbed her sister's head with both hands. She shoved Laura's face into the waiting cunt, and bucked her hips to fuck the Veela's face.

Laura shoved her own cunt back onto Harry and slapslapslap s filled the clearing as her dripping cunt pulled at Harry's member each time their thrusts met.

Laura screamed into Lola's cunt, and Harry gasped as he stared into Lola's sapphire blue eyes as sweaty bangs hung over her eyes. She bit her lip again, locked eyes with Harry under heavy lids, and gave a muffled cry of pleasure as Harry came inside her sister's perfect hole.

Laura forgot to make her sister eat Harry's cum from her cunt, as the two dishevelled Veela fell asleep in each others' arms there on the clearing floor.

Harry, collapsed next to them, looked over at the third Veela sister and gave a big grin as Lisa's

eyes fluttered open to look over at him.

' What are you? ' Lisa asked, as she mounted Harry. She prevented the answer with a deep kiss, and grinned against his lips, ' Actually, never mind. All I need to know is that you're ours. '

Harry smiled back at her, 'As long as you're willing to share.'

'Well, Hogwarts here I come.'

Watched by Weasleys

Chapter Summary

Molly needs comforting, after they return from the World Cup. Her husband has to go to work, so he wants Harry to comfort her. They shag in the kitchen, and gain an audience. F/M Warnings: References to Incest(F/M,M/M,F/F), Implied future Incest(F/M,M/M,F/F), Unsanitary behaviour in the Kitchen

When they arrived back at the Burrow, it was to see Molly Weasley pacing frantically in the garden. Harry wondered how long she had been waiting in the garden in her slippers and a dressing gown.

She noticed them immediately, and rushed over with a worried cry of, 'Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!'

Harry noticed her gown flap open, still fastened, for a moment to reveal a heavy breast as she enveloped Arthur in a hug. She dropped the screwed up copy of the prophet that she had been holding, he glanced down at the headline as he continued, 'Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried- you're all right… you're alive… oh, boys !' she cried, and then threw her arms around the twins and pulled them tightly to her.

She apologised profusely as they went back onto the house, Mr Weasley grabbing up the paper, and the lot of them sat at the table for some hastily made food. Mrs Weasley had a strong cup of tea, with a shot of firewhisky added for good measure, and calmed down some as Arthur went over the paper out loud and complained about some woman named Reeta Skeeter.

Eventually, Arthur heaved a great sigh, 'Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office, this is going to take a lot of work to smooth over.'

'I'll come with you, Father,' Percy added, 'Mr Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my Cauldron report in person,' and bustled out of the kitchen.

Molly looked horrified, 'Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! It has nothing to do with your department, can't they handle it without you?'

'I've got to go, Molly,' Arthur said, apologetically, 'I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and be off.' he said, and rushed off to do just that. His eyes met Harry's for a long moment, and flicked over to his wife.

'Merlin,' Bill yawned suddenly, 'I could use some more sleep. Probably be best if all of us caught a few more hours.' he said, and he, too, met Harry's eyes. They flicked over to Molly, and Harry got the message. He'd been intending on offering a shoulder, anyway.

'You can say that again,' Ron yawned, and lumbered towards the stairs. 'You comin', Harry?' he asked.

'In a minute,' Harry replied.

'Suit yourself,' Ron said, and left without another word. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, leaning on each other, and Fred, George, Charlie and Bill left Harry alone with Molly, too.

As Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen, Harry slowly rose from his feet and watched her. She still wore the robe and apparently nothing below, and Harry's cock quickly swelled with the knowledge. It didn't take a lot to get him hard.

'Mrs Weasley?' Harry asked.

'What is it, dear?' she asked, casting spells on the dishes in the sink.

'You can slow down now,' he said, 'everyone's fine. Please don't worry,' he asked her.

Molly did slow down, and just stood facing the window with her shoulders slumped. 'You're sweet, dear,' she said, and then sniffled, 'I know it's silly. I was just worried about you all.' she said, and sniffled again, still staring outside.

Harry moved closer to her, and softly touched her shoulder, 'It's not silly, Mrs Weasley. Of course you were worried about them, they're your family. But now it's our turn to worry about you.'

And, then, she turned and pulled Harry into a warm embrace. She cried into his shoulder, and Harry held her tight as she let it all out. He rubbed her back, and whispered sweet nothings into Mrs Weasley's ear. He saw Arthur and Percy leave quietly through the front door, not wanting to disturb, and met Arthur's eye once more as the man left. He smiled softly at Harry, and then nodded and left him them.

'I was worried about you, too,' Molly said, and her hazel eyes, ringed by red, met Harry's, her arms wrapped around his neck. 'Never think we don't love you, Harry. You were in danger too, and I couldn't have handled it if- if anything had happened to you… or to-'

Harry kissed her lips to stop that train of thought where it was, and Mrs Weasley sank into the touch in a moment.

Harry's hands snuck downwards, found the robe's rope, and unfastened it. It fell open to his hands, and exposed Mrs Weasley's naked front to the air and to Harry's ministrations. His hands wandered, as his tongue snuck past the Weasley Matriarch lips, and Molly moaned as Harry flicked his thumb over her nipple. Harry felt a buzz on his fingertip, as he did, and Mrs Weasley deepened the kiss further still. Their tongues wrestled, as Harry's hands went south and, as he found her clitoris, Mrs Weasley broke away to gasp against Harry's lips.

'W-What isss that?' she asked, breathless.

Harry didn't know what she meant, and so just moved his lips to her cheek, then throat, and collarbone. He stayed there for a moment, fingertips dipping past her lower lips, and enjoyed Molly's throaty moans.

Harry took her nipple in his mouth, and Molly grabbed the back of his head to push him deeper into the abundant bosom. Both hands stayed there, and Harry felt her begin to gyrate on his fingers. They tingled some more, as Harry nibbled Mrs Weasley's nipple and Mrs Weasley screamed.

'AAAHH-HAA-AAAH!' Molly wailed, and her hands pushed Harry down.

His nose trailed down her stomach, past her navel, and onto the red-haired bush that was slightly trimmed. There, he smelled the result of his tingling fingers- Mrs Weasley's cum had spilled onto

his hand and her thighs. Harry smiled to himself, and leaned in to reap the reward. He licked her thighs, long and drawn out, as Molly gasped up above him. Harry tasted the delightful juices on his tongue, and his hands went to the jeans he wore. In two moments, Harry unfastened them, dropped them to his ankles with his boxers, and stepped out of the items of clothing.

Harry licked his cum-covered finger, and Molly's eyes watched as he offered the other to her for a taste. Mrs Weasley leant forwards, taking hold of Harry's wrist, and took a deep breath of her own cunt-juices. Harry grinned at her, as the redhead took it into her mouth, and suckled on the digit.

'You're so sexy…' he said, grin still there and throbbing eleven-inch erection proving his words true. 'If I fuck your brains out, I suppose that that would solve your problems, right?' Harry asked.

Molly smiled slyly back at him, and shoved his chest. She pulled her wand from the loose gown, and waved it at the table. Everything vanished from it and, as she walked past Harry, Molly ran a fingertip over his member.

'Look how big you've gotten,' she breathed, 'I hope you're going to put this to good use.'

Harry grinned, 'I sure plan to.' his eyes watched greedily as the plump woman crawled onto the kitchen table, and Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it in some random direction as Molly pulled the gown up to reveal her juicy cunt and large bum. Dressed only in socks, Harry climbed on the table behind Molly, running a finger over her lips and stroking her puckered asshole to bring a gasp from his best mate's mum.

Molly licked her lips, but shook her head, 'It's been awhile since I've had anything bigger than a tongue in there, sweetie. You'd be far too painful, and I'm not waiting while you prepare me. You're going to pump that big cock in my honey pot again and again until I'm a blubbering mess and you've emptied your balls. Then, when you're done, you're going to leave me here, leaking cum, for my husband to come home and find me. You got that?'

Harry's answer was to push the head of his dick against her parting lips, and slowly glide forwards until Molly began to pant. At the seven inches mark, Mrs Weasley moaned. At the eight, she gasped. At the nine, she gripped the edge of the table. At the tenth, she gave a groan through clenched teeth.

'Fuck!' she yelled, as the eleventh inch found its way inside her. She gasped, both in arousal and because her kids were upstairs, and bit her forearm down on the table. Facing down, with her arse in the air, Harry thrust into the older woman with deliberate slowness. Every inch stroked along her sides until it found the spot that made her gasp and groan.

Molly seemed unaware of the quiet commotion upstairs, grunting and groaning into her own flesh, but Harry quickly gathered what it meant. He kept an ear out, as soft footsteps descended the stairs, and counted the sets.

Harry thought he heard six, and grinned to himself. Everyone except Ron, who was up in their room.

'Ohh, I'm going to fuck you senseless, Molly.' Harry gasped, as though trying to be quiet, but just loud enough for the Weasleys to hear, 'I'm going to cum in your lovely cunt, too. But it's not gonna be your husband who finds you… your children are going to come down and see you lying in a puddle of your cum and mine. Here where you tell stories about your day- wow- they're going to see you and they'll never be able to sit here again without picturing their slutty mother fucked into oblivion!'

Molly moaned loudly, and Harry grinned as he saw a head of long red hair peek at them out the

corner of his eye.

'Or maybe they'll just have their way with you…' Harry said, as he sucked on his own finger, and prodded Mrs Weasley's back door. She gasped at the gentle intruder.

'Just one,' she gasped, glancing back at Harry as he wiggled the finger to burrow it deeper, and grinned at the red-faced Molly. The plump woman turned to face forwards again, and a pair of identical heads quickly retracted, leaving a bushy-haired girl to watch on with a deep blush as Harry fucked Mrs Weasley's cunt and fingered her ass.

'Who do you think'll find you first? Bill? Charlie? They seemed to like taking Ron as a team, maybe they'd do the same to their dear old mum… would you like that? Would you like one of them in your arse while the other fucked your cunt?' Molly panted and moaned into her forearm.

' Ill! Arlie!' she moaned into her gag, as Harry pressed the finger deeper into her arsehole.

'Or are you more into being spitroasted? I'm sure the twins would oblige in that case. They like being able to look at each other.' Molly's other hand was grabbing at her heavy, hanging breast as she imagined it. 'Or would you watch them bum each other? Your identical sons… I bet you could tell them apart after you taste their cum, and every time you get confused you'll just have to drop to your knees and suck your son's cock right there in public. People wouldn't mind, as long as you shared the love around. Have your sons eat strangers' cum from you cunt. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Maybe they'd discover you down here and you wouldn't even need to ask them. They'll spot my cum flowing from your cunt and just dive straight in!'

Molly's muffled cries were nonsensical, now, but doubtless revolving around the twins. Harry thrust in with renewed vigor, as her children spied on them. He saw the air shimmer ahead, feet from Molly, as Bill and Charlie stood, disillusioned, in front of her.

'Or maybe you're craving cunt!' Harry gasped, as he pushed deep inside Molly, and the woman gasped. Harry wiggled his finger, 'Like mother, like daughter is my bet! Your daughter wants cunt as much as cock,' Harry spied Ginny watching with a bright red face as he said this, 'and not just cunt! Yesterday, I watched her eat out the beautiful arse of a Veela. You like having a tongue in your bum, I'm sure she'd show you what she's learned. Or maybe it'd be the-oother- way round?' Molly gasped as Harry moaned, and Ginny stood next to Hermione as the both of them watched, unable to tear their eyes away.

Harry trailed his fingers over Molly's back, told them to tingle and found that they did. Molly moaned again, as Harry shoved down on her back and into her cunt in the same moment.

'You'd bury your face in her cunt, wouldn't you?! Your daughter's juicy, young little twat! You'd eat her all day, you little slut! You know what she and Hermione are doing in their rooms? With their sweaty, tight little bodies? Do you want to join them? Do you want your lovely little daughter to grind her soft little cunt into your face? To bury your tongue in her tight little ass?'

Molly groaned and moaned, and shoved her juicy cunt back onto Harry's massive member. Harry groaned, as he thrust deep with every stroke, and pumped his finger in and out of Molly's ass as his other hand crept towards her hair.

'Answer me, Mrs Weasley! Is that what you want? Do you want your kids to have their way with you?! To force themselves on you?! Do you want Ginny to lick your ass? To have her cunt on your lips?! Do you want to taste your daughter's cunt?!'

'Yes! Yes, I want it!' she hollered, hands clawing at the table.

'What do you want, Molly?!'

'I want my children to fuck me! I want Ginny to lick my asshole! I want to lick her pretty little body-aaah!- all over! Oh-ooh! I want to taste her sweat and her ass and her cunny!'

Harry drilled into Molly again and again, and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Harry yanked back on the hair, 'Say her name, Molly! Say your daughter's name! Tell her to lick your ass!' he commanded, as Molly rose onto all fours.

'Liiiick my ASS! GINNNY!' she screamed, as her eyes locked with her daughter's bright red, lustful face. 'GINNY! FUCK! GINNY!' Her cunt erupted around Harry's cock, and Harry gasped as the juices flowed out around it even as the walls tightened.

Harry gasped, looking at Ginny's half-horrified, half-horny-as-fuck expression. Then it was his turn to erupt, and he sprayed five long spurts of cum into Mrs Weasley's hole.

With a grin for the whole room, Harry said, 'Well, I think this changes the dynamic of the Weasley clan a little.'

Heavy footsteps came thundering down the stairs.

'What's going on?! Is everyone alright?!' Ron asked, as he burst into the kitchen. There, he found a bright-red Hermione and Ginny, the twins with their jaws hanging open and a red tint themselves, and his thoroughly fucked mother with Harry Potter's cock still inside her.

'Oh.' Ron said, as a tent formed in his pajama bottoms.

Family Fun

Chapter Summary

The Weasleys have some bonding time, as Harry and Hermione watch.

F/M, F/F, M/M Hopefully obvious, but this chapter contains lots of incest. If that's not your jam, you probably won't like this chapter much.

Ginny Weasley was sat besides Harry, hand on his thigh, shifting nervously every few minutes as they waited "patiently" for Arthur to return home. She was staring at her mother, tongue darting over her lip as she remembered Molly's words from earlier that same day as Harry had fucked her mother on the kitchen table.

There was still a stain on said table, from where the unconscious Molly Weasley had leaked her cum and Harry's after their rigorous lovemaking.

Everyone knew it was there yet, for some reason, none of them had chosen to clean it up.

Currently seven weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, were sitting in the front room and watching the Weasley family clock while trying their damndest not to. Seven of the nine arms were restlessly sitting sitting one home, twitching as though the clock wasn't sure how to describe the current circumstance. Harry wondered why there was no "horny" setting option. Perhaps Molly would make the addition.

The other two arms, Percy and Arthur, were sitting on Work and had been for nearly eight hours now. Harry idly wondered, if there was a "Horny" setting, whether Percy's arm would be on that whenever he was around Crouch.

He'd need to ask if Percy and Crouch had continued their… liaison.

Harry looked over at Ginny as the youngest Weasley began stroking his thigh unconsciously, licking her lips once again. Her eyes met his, and Ginny smirked at Harry. Her hand advanced higher and higher and…

Travelling . The clock said.

Harry grinned, touched Ginny's jaw, and moved her line of sight to the clock. The girl formed her own grin, leant in to peck Harry on the lips, and then stood up with the grin threatening to split her skull.

Then, Ginny walked over to Hermione where the bushy haired girl was sitting in an armchair and attempting to read Hogwarts A History. Immediately, Hermione's brown eyes snapped up to look at the approaching redhead with a lustful curiosity.

'Time to put on a show,' Ginny said through her grin, and pulled the tight t-shirt she'd been wearing off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra below, and Hermione- along with everyone else in the room- watched her closely as she sat down atop her friend, straddling Hermione and adjusting her position as she stroked the side of the older girl's face. 'Suck my nipples, hun,' she

requested, and Hermione betrayed how randy she was by the fact that she immediately and without hesitation leant in and took one of the small pink nubs between her lips.

'Aah! Ooooh! Oh, yes! Hermione! YES! Oh, yeah! That's it! Right there, babe! Suck it! Lick it, lover!' Ginny began, and continued on in the same manner as the doorknob to the front door turned, and it swung open to reveal the faces of Arthur and Percy Weasley.

'What's going… on…' Arthur asked, half-hearted at the end as he saw the bare chest of his daughter- angled for that exact purpose- with her attractive young friend's face attached and suckling the nipple.

'Dad! You're back!' Ginny exclaimed, and pulled Hermione's head away. She leant in to kiss her lover deeply for five long seconds, and then rose from their chair as if to go and greet her father as he returned from the office.

'Gin? Where's your… uh…' Arthur's attention, and ability to speak, vanished as he looked behind his daughter at the seating area to find that his sons had begun to strip naked. All five of them, with the only exception being Percy who was stood right behind him.

'This is… very inappropriate!' Percy blustered, 'The ministry advises against sexual contact between family members until all parties are at least seventeen! This could have a serious affect on young Ginny's-'

'Shut up,' one twin began.

'Percy!' the other finished.

'Are you worried about little ol' me, Perce?' Ginny asked, tilting her head with a sly smile as she pushed both arms out in front. Her breasts weren't large, per say, but they were firm and had a pretty smattering of freckles over her chest.

Percy's eyes moved to the nipples he had been presented with, and he made an incredibly intelligent sound, 'Uhhh…'

'That's a real shame, Perce, because I was really hoping you might help me with this tickle I've got in the back of my throat…' Ginny grinned, 'And wouldn't you like to be on the giving end of anal for once? I bet Ron'd let you bum him, if you return the favour…'

''S fine by me,' Ron commented from across the room, as he knelt before the twins and found identical cocks presented for his worship. Ron grabbed each cock in a hand, and leant in to take the one in his right hand into his mouth. He sucked on it like a lollypop, making his cheeks go hollow around the twin's member, and George moaned as Fred snuck a hand behind him and popped a finger up his bum at the same time.

'Oi, what's that abou'?!'

'I's abou' fingerin' ya bum, mayte!'

'Where do yoo ge' off fingerin me bum, mayte?!'

'I don', mayte! I ge' off fuckin' ya bum, mayte!'

'Tha's alotta big talk, bu' I don' see a cock in me bum, mayte!'

'Well, yer aboutta see a cock in ya bum, mayte!'

And Fred spat in his palm, rubbed the spit over his cock, and moved around behind his twin.

'Now, now, boys! You can have sex with each other any night of the week! Don't you think you can share the love with some of the rest of us?' Molly interrupted, with a sultry grin.

'I think she wan's 'er arse licked, mayte!'

'Nah, mayte! I think tha's juss ol' Gin she wan's between 'er cheeks!'

'I quite wan' 'er betwixt mah cheeks, too!'

'You wan' everyone betwixt ya' cheeks, ya slat!'

'Don' ah know iht?!'

In the meantime, Bill and Charlie had made their way over to their father as naked as the day they were born. As Ginny fell to her knees before Percy, and began to fish the cock out of his robes, Charlie circled around behind Arthur as Bill pressed his lips to the older man's. Charlie reached around to unbuckle the trousers worn by his father under his robes. Then he began to unfasten the robes themselves and, ever so slowly, stripped them away from the man's torso. Bill helped and, between the two of them, Arthur's eldest sons stripped him naked and flanked him with their bodies.

Charlie pressed his front against Arthur's back, hardening cock nestling between his father's legs, and stroked Arthur's hips before reaching around for the member that once carried him. He held it softly and, with gentleness Arthur would not have expected from his roughest son, began to stroke the cock as his other hand reached for his older brother's dick. With both in his hands, and his own cock growing harder and harder between his father's legs below his father's own penis. He stroked Bill's cock with a calloused hand, and pointed it to his father's cock as he pressed his own up against Arthur's underside. As the spongy head of Bill and Arthur met, both cocks twitched. Charlie felt it on his own, and began to stroke the underside of his father's cock with his own bellend as he wanked both his brother and father slowly and carefully to draw short gasps and moans from the men.

Bill and Arthur kissed softly at first, as Charlie removed Arthur's clothing, but their hands soon began to explore as their tongues stroked each other's lips and delved into the mouths of their fellow man. Arthur's hands moved to Bill's shoulders, to his back, down with a soft trailing touch. Finally, they cupped his eldest son's cheeks as Arthur felt Charlie's unusual and erotic ministrations on his cock. He breathed heavily against Bill, as he gave a firm squeeze to both cheeks before one hand wandered north again. That hand made its way up to the ponytail Bill still wore. Arthur found the knot that kept Bill's hair up and made quick work of it, allowing the hair to fall loose over his hand and over Bill's shoulders. Arthur ran his hand through the soft red hair of his eldest, as his other hand stroked the crack of his arse and ran over the rough puckered hole.

Bill's hands, as his father squeezed his bum, wandered differently. As his father and he kissed, a slow and passionate thing, Bill let a hand wander down to Arthur's nipple. He stroked it softly and deftly, not tweaking or hurting it, and felt his father shiver with the sensation. His other hand moved to Arthur's upper back and remained there, rubbing soft circles into his father's skin as they breathed each other in. Their tongues delved deeper, as Charlie began to litter soft kisses on his father's shoulder blades, continuing to stroke both cocks, and Arthur's twice.

And so their budding threesome continued for a time, as besides them Ginny was doing her best to taste her older brother's cum. She took his cock into her mouth as Percy stared confusedly down at her, glancing at his father and brothers as she licked the tip of his cock slowly and sensually.

She lathered the head with her spit, and sucked on it like a lollipop as she heard the moans of her family around her. She wanted to finish quickly, so that they could move on to have fun with the others. Percy was only one of her brothers, and Ginny was desperate to have her way with everyone in the house tonight. She wanted to have her father in her cunt as her brothers fucked each other and her mother licked her arse. She wanted Harry and Hermione to make love while they watched Ginny get used like a little whore.

Ginny sucked Percy and played with his balls, pulling at his foreskin and tracing her tongue around his bellend. She reached a finger behind him, between his cheeks, and poked a finger into his hole. It quickly opened up for him, and Ginny felt the walls inside, slick with cum.

'You're a slut, Perce,' she said, around his cock, and then shoved three fingers inside Percy's hole. Percy moaned, and thrust his hips forwards, and Ginny gagged as it bumped the back of her throat. Then, she persevered and took his cock into her throat and thrust her face back and forth along his freckled member.

Percy gasped, as Ginny sucked his cock and fingered his bum, and everything tightened up as his hands clamped over Ginny's ears and he gasped .

'I'M CUMMING!' he shrieked, and his cock sprayed cum into Ginny's mouth as the girl clamped her lips over her brother's tip.

Spurt after spurt landed on Ginny's tongue, and the girl savoured every drop before swallowing the mouthful of jizm as Percy stumbled back and found his way into a chair.

Ginny smiled at him, showed him her throat as she swallowed, and said, 'One down.'

And Ron appeared besides her, looking anxious with his throbbing red cock.

'I think our brother's a little tired out, Ronnie,' Ginny said, 'so you might have to wait a moment before bumming him. But, in the meantime, you can put your fingers to good use.' she said, sitting on the side and opening her legs to present her brother with her pretty pink lips. 'Your tongue, too, if you want.'

At the same time, Molly Weasley was between her two trouble-making sons. She was bent double over the arm of a chair, her tits hanging freely over the edge, and the two young men were having their way with her. One of the twins, Molly wasn't certain which, had his cock buried in her pussy while the other had his trimmed pubes pressed against her nose.

For once, they weren't making quips. Instead, they moaned their pleasure for each others' benefit as much as for Molly's.

'Oh, mummy's cunt feels nice, doesn't it, George?' the one fucking Molly's mouth asked. He'd be Fred, then.

'It sure does, George. How's her mouth?' okay, maybe not. The boys found it exciting to confuse her, then. Make it feel anonymous as they fucked their mother like a common slut.

'Warm and wet… and far nicer when she's got a cock in it and can't talk!' her son shoved his cock deeper into her throat, and Molly gave a muffled cry of pleasure as her other son pushed his cock deep into her cunt.

Molly Weasley's sons fucked her back and forth. The one at her bottom pushed her onto the one at the top with every thrust into her cunt, and the one fucking her face returned the favour in turn.

Whichever twin was in her cunt slapped her arse, and Molly moaned around the cock of the other.

Her lips trembled against the boy's balls, and Molly's hands grabbed her son's cheeks as he wrapped his hands in her fire-red hair. She pulled him deep into her throat, as her tongue swiped over his cock over and over again. She sucked him hard, desperate for the cum hidden in its depths, and dug her fingernails into his soft flesh.

'Mum!' the twin erupted in her mouth.

'Oh, fuck! She's loving that, Freddy!' the other, George, cried out.

'Cum in her, Georgie! Fill her with your cum! Let's fill her to bursting!'

They did. As cum flowed down Molly's throat, she felt warmth flow into her cunt and knew that her son had painted her insides with cum. Molly clenched around George's cock, an orgasm tingled its way down her spine, and she let out a scream around Fred's cock.

Separate from the Weasleys, sat on a sofa and watching with ravenous attention, Harry's penis sat inside Hermione as the girl stayed still on his lap. He trailed soft kisses along her shoulder as they watched the incestuous show, and Hermione softly panted to watch the people they had grown to know so well giving in to base desires.

Harry held her in a loose embrace as the Weasleys separated from their previous partners and formed two homosexual groups.

Molly sat on a comfortable chair, with her daughter sat in her lap and their bare breasts pressed against each other. Their lips caressed each other softly, passionately, as their hands began to wander over pale skin.

Ginny fit atop her mother like Molly had been molded for that very purpose, as her legs wrapped around the older woman's waist and planted her feet on either side of Molly's hips. Her knees were bent, and her crotch was pressed against her mother's soft skin as Ginny began to hump her mother ever so slowly, unaware that she was even doing it.

Molly continued to kiss Ginny for a minute, tongue tasting the sweat on the younger girl's skin and trailing over the soft spot along her jaw as Ginny gave a soft, stifled moan of pleasure. She nuzzled into her mother's touch, and her hip gyrations sped up as she ground her cunt against Molly.

'Stop,' Molly whispered against her daughter's lips. She pushed Ginny away, and shoved her aside onto her back.

Ginny laid spread eagle on the sofa as her mother's hungry eyes drank in her form. She stared at Molly, looking into the bright brown eyes that matched her own, and tried to put all her lust into that single look.

'Use me, mum… use my body in any way you like . Lick my cunt and arse, and rub your cum- filled pussy on my face. Finger it, as I lick your pretty bunghole!'

Molly buried her face in Ginny's young cunt, as her daughter's thighs clenched around her head, and Ginny's cries of pleasure continued over the grunts that began on the other side of the room. She bunched a fist in her own hair, and grabbed a pert breast with her other hand as she pushed her hips up into her mother's ministrations.

One of Molly's hands snuck around the other side, and found its way to her daughter's arsehole. Her finger slipped inside, lubed by Ginny's juices, and the younger redhead let out a shout of pleasure and surprise.

Across the room, a larger group was gather atop or around the kitchen table Harry had used, earlier, as a bed whilst he fucked Mrs Weasley. Her husband was lying atop it, on his back, with his sons tending to his pleasure.

It was awkward, to manage seven participants like that, especially when the guest of honour only had two holes to use.

Charlie was between Arthur's legs, lifting them as he slowly fucked his penis in and out of his father's hole. The stocky Weasley was careful not to disturb the others, as he clenched and unclenched with each long stroke into Arthur's bum. Occasionally, he lay his head against Ron's back, either kissing his little brother's shoulders or breathing heavily against Ron's back.

Ron was positioned over his father's crotch, on his knees with one hand under his own hole to hold Arthur's member at the base as he lowered himself onto it. Again and again, Ron fucked himself with the penis, grinding down onto his own knuckles with each sinking stroke. His other hand reached around his older brother, as Percy knelt over his father's abdomen.

Ron's penis spread Percy's hole with each slight forwards motion, as his own knuckles slipped between his cheeks. Percy's own cock pointed up at Arthur's face, as it was turned to the side. His hands rested on the tabled on either side of Arthur's chest, below his outstretched arms.

As Arthur's face was turned to suck Bill's presented penis, his eldest son moaning his appreciation as their previous intimacy hadn't led to an orgasm, his hands were on the crotches of Fred and George, tugging their cocks in unison as one turned Bill's face into a kiss, and the other did the same to Percy to stifle the soft grunts given by the nerd every few seconds.

Hermione bounced more quickly on Harry's lap, now, as they watched the family have their fun.

Molly had flipped Ginny over now, the smaller redhead's face buried in a cushion as her mother licked her arse. Molly licked the little hole like she was born to do it, as her daughter squirmed and moaned into the fabric.

Then, she flipped Ginny over and kissed her daughter deep. Her heavy breasts pressed against Ginny's chest, and her tongue pushed deep into the younger girl's mouth to force the taste of her own arse on the girl.

Ginny's arms wrapped around Molly's shoulders, her legs around her waist, and the two seemed to wrestle for a moment to be on top, teetering on the edge of the sofa and falling to the floor with a pair of grunts . Their lips didn't part but, now, Ginny was straddling her mother with her hands snaking south towards Molly's slippery snatch.

Ginny trailed kisses down Molly's torso, licking like she was cleaning the older woman, until she found herself staring at her mother's cunny. Ginny's licks turned shy and teasing, as she stroked just the tip of her tongue along the slit, and Molly grew impatient in a moment. Her hands grasped the back of Ginny's head, and shoved her daughter's face into her pussy.

Ginny buried her tongue and three fingers into her mother's cunt, the other hand plunging two into her own, as the sounds of sex filled the room. Grunts that grew louder from the men, and moans from her mother and Hermione. Ginny moaned, herself, at the wrongness of it all as she ate Molly's snatch and tasted the juices on her tongue. They flowed freely, and Ginny sensed that she was as close to finishing as Ginny was herself.

Ginny moved up, again, and hooked her leg under Molly's to press their lips together. They began to hump together, and moments after that both mother and daughter heard the sounds of Arthur's orgasm under the attentions of his sons.

Hermione was gasping, grabbing her own breast and frantically grinding on Harry's lap as she watched the scenes of lovemaking before them. Harry fucked her almost absent-mindedly, stroking her clit as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the Weasleys' taboo fun.

As Charlie's thrusts became less controlled, frantically fucking his father's hole as his own balls tightened, Arthur began choking around Bill's rod and had to pull away, gasping as Fred or George's hand took the place of his mouth and began to pump Bill's shaft.

Charlie kept fucking Arthur, and Arthur's balls began to swell below his youngest son, Ron felt his father's shaft twitching against his insides and gave a groan of pleasure as he gripped Percy's cock tighter. He wanked the penis with everything he had, hand flying over the head and becoming slick with precum. The sound was lost below Ron's groans, and Arthur's gasps, and Percy's surprised moan at the intensity. The young Weasley tightened his grip on his father, too, below his own asshole, and that drove Arthur over the brink.

Charlie gave a surprised, pleasurable grunt as his father tightened around his member, and found his knees weakening as he pushed himself balls deep into the tightness.

Arthur erupted inside Ron with a cry of pleasure, and Charlie gave another grunt as he emptied himself inside Arthur. Arthur's grip tightened around the twins, who gave matching moans of joy as their eyes locked over the nakedness of their father and brothers.

One twin continued to groan as his hand snuck south, to Bill's hole, and pushed past his brother's ring of muscle to draw a moan from Bill. The other twin shoved his tongue into Percy's mouth, snogging his annoying brother for all he was worth as Ron gave a gasp behind Percy.

As his father's warmth flooded his hole, Ron gasped and slammed himself all the way down onto the cock. His hand, previously holding Arthur's base, gripped Percy's hip and pulled him back. He felt himself drain into Percy's tightness, moments after he hit a bundle of nerves that caused Percy to scream.

Percy sprayed his cum onto Arthur's waiting face, as Bill thrust his cock forwards to shoot into Arthur's open lips. Some went inside, the rest painted his lips and chin white. The twins were the last of the Weasley's to cum, and shot across their father's chest in crossing jets.

'Mum!' Ginny cried as she scissored Molly, nails digging into the older woman's thigh as she bit her lip and moaned. She gasped, twitching, as she came to the sounds of her brothers and fathers orgasms and the sight of her mother's sweaty face.

Molly didn't make a sound, her mouth open in a soundless scream, as she let her daughter pleasure her by tribbing their pussies together. She reached up, and pinched her daughter's breasts. Then, she pulled her moaning daughter's face to hers, again, and kissed Ginny deeply. Molly tasted her own juices on her lips, and Ginny moaned against her mouth.

Hermione tried her best to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb the Weasleys, and turned to kiss Harry. Harry kissed her, but his eyes stayed on the scene before them as Hermione whispered words of pleasure against his lips and wrapped tight around his cock.

And then she collapsed, gasping, against him. And it was over. The Weasley men were in a heap on the table or the floor, with Charlie sitting at the foot of the table and the twins on either side. Ginny had fallen into a blissful, sleeping state atop her mother.

Harry was left on the sofa with a raging erection, looking around the room at the exhausted others.

Buried in Bones and Abbot on the Train

Chapter Summary

After a last night at the Burrow, Harry and the Weasleys are headed back to Hogwarts. Of course, Harry can't let the journey go by without some fun on the train. Fortunately, after a story from her aunt, Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbot are waiting for him with open arms... and open legs.

Brief M/M, followed by M/F & F/F

That day, Harry had found satisfaction as Molly crawled over and sucked his cock. She had stirred as the twins came over to Ginny and, at her invitation, began to fuck her mercilessly; one in her cunt, one in her bum.

The Weasleys hadn't been so insatiable as the Dursleys, because they'd each already had lovers, but they'd had plenty of fun with one another over the summer. Harry and Hermione had gladly joined in whenever they walked in on the redheads in the act, and Harry had spent long nights with each of the Weasleys, in most all the pairings there could be. Not all of them, because it turned out Percy much preferred men to women and the Twins were loathe to be apart.

More than once, the whole lot of them had fallen asleep in Arthur and Molly's bed. It had been magically expanded, after that day, and it seemed a shame not to make use of it.

One the 1st of September, however, Harry woke up in Ron's bed, with the owner spooning him from behind and his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist. He couldn't see much with her bushy hair in his face, but Harry knew the positions they had ended the night in. Ron's soft penis had fallen out of Harry, at some point, but Harry was still inside Hermione's pussy. On the other side of Ron, Ginny would still be laying. She'd have the leather harness strapped around her hips, still, and the rubber penis attached to it would not have softened in the slightest. It would still be buried in her brother.

Ginny liked that toy a lot. All the women had, at some point, made good use of it, but Ginny very much enjoyed pegging her big brothers. Harry and Arthur too, sometimes, but there was something special about her older brothers. A desire to dominate them, who tormented her when she was a child.

Ron began to harden against Harry's arse, and that told him that Ginny had woken up even before he heard her words.

'Mm,' Ginny moaned, 'how's my big bro's bum today? Is your little hole sore?'

'EVERYBODY UP! TRAIN LEAVES AT ELEVEN!' Molly interrupted their fun, and both Ron and Ginny rushed off to pack. Ron ran out of the room naked, with a softening cock, while Ginny followed behind him with her strapon swinging as she went.

Harry and Hermione, already packed, stayed behind and finished what Ron and Ginny had started.

\--

Harry grinned at a harried, middle-aged woman rushing past as they walked into Kings' Cross station, and received a perplexed look in return before she returned to her tricky conversation with her sullen daughter. He winked at the daughter as well, and she quickly averted her gaze with a pretty blush and unconvincing scowl.

He eyed the bored-looking security guard, leaning against the wall of platform 11, until a regal- looking family walked through his eyeline. A dark haired man and his blonde wife escorting their children to the Hogwarts Express.

He recognised their girls, Slytherin sisters named Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and the younger of the two gave him a wicked grin as her sister looked at the family coolly. Harry smiled back, while wondering why the purebloods were wearing muggle clothing.

Then they crossed the threshold onto platform 9 and Harry's attention drifted to all the other partners he would have access to in Hogwarts. His year group was exceptionally small- few people had focused on kids while the war was at its peak- and Harry knew there to be nearly a thousand students at Hogwarts. And that wasn't counting the teachers.

Harry felt like he had quite good luck with finding partners- he was a celebrity and attractive, if he did say so himself- and he wondered how many he could have before the school year was out.

He began to wonder who he wanted first, as his eyes wandered the crowd.

He saw Dean boarding the train, hefting his trunk as he went to find a compartment, and watched his roommate's arse in the jeans he was wearing. Harry wondered if he and Seamus were something more than friends, but knew that neither of them were purebloods and that neither had brought sex up to him before.

Speaking of Seamus, Harry saw him over by a quite attractive woman who might be his mum… did Harry recognise her?

Oh. From the Quidditch Cup. She'd sucked his cock between two tents, after Harry's orgy with the Ministry. That would be an interesting discussion.

Daphne Greengrass was over by one of her friends, who was telling her something animatedly. The girl, a cute brunette who barely came up to Daphne's chest, gestured over to the Weasleys and looked at them for a moment. Then, seeing Harry was watching, she turned away and stopped waving her hands about as pink crawled up her throat. Harry watched for a moment, interested, as it did. Then, he felt another pair of eyes on his back and turned to see who it was.

Neville was bright red, as his grandmother told him something, and Harry wondered what conversation was so embarrassing. However, he quickly lost focus as he saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, stood next to Amelia Bones, looking over with obvious interest. Harry grinned at them, and Hannah gave a kissing-motion in response. Amelia smiled at Harry, and Harry's grin widened.

There, behind them a ways, the Patil twins and Lavender Brown were chatting. The Quidditch trio were speaking to Lee Jordan, not far from them. Cho Chang smiled prettily as her eyes met Harry's, and Cedric Diggory followed her gaze, though they were not speaking, and gave a wide, charming grin. His father gave a nod of greeting, after that, since they'd met for the World Cup. The Creevey twins weren't far behind Cedric, but couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

'Oi, come on, mate! We wanna find a good cabin, don't we?!' Ron exclaimed, nudging Harry as he made a beeline for the train.

Just before he followed, a blonde head of hair caught the corner of Harry's eye. The Malfoys stood slightly apart from everyone else, but their hair was a unique shade. Harry looked Draco and Lucius over once, though they were both in robes, before his eyes met with Narcissa's. She was staring at him, and gave a chilling smirk as their eyes met. Then, slowly, she licked her lips.

Harry found himself averting his gaze, oddly, and jogged to catch up with Ron and the others after a quick goodbye hug to both Molly and Arthur. Though he was tempted to do more, it wouldn't be appropriate in public.

They found an empty cabin in the middle of the train, and Harry stayed there until the train was well on its way. Then, he felt the need to find something to do. Hermione gave an amused look as he wandered out of the cabin, and Harry grinned back at her, laying with her head in Ginny's lap as the other girl stroked her hair and chatted with Ron as though she hadn't been fucking him with a dildo the night before.

'My Aunt told us some stories about you, Harry,' Susan said, 'or, at least, she's told us a single story a few times.'

'Oh?' Harry asked, as Susan stepped around him to stand beside Hannah, 'What story would that be?' he asked, with a small grin.

The girls were best friends and, as had been revealed by Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, lovers. The girls were both in Hufflepuff, and were attractive- Harry had thought so even before his… change this summer. Susan looked quite regal, like a younger version of her aunt, with a slightly angular face and a smile that could be called wicked. Hannah was cute, on the other hand. Her face was slightly round, framed by blonde hair, her cheeks pink, and she had a button nose.

They sat down on either side of the cabin, and Susan spoke again as Hannah undressed him with her eyes. Then, she fucked him with her eyes.

'How many stories do you have?' Susan asked, with a wicked smile.

'Quite a few, come to think of it…' Harry shrugged, returning Hannah's look and wondering how she would look when he saw her bare. Her skin was flushed, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and she still wore muggle clothes. They were a loose fit, but that didn't stop Harry's imagination from undressing her. He imagined that Hannah's flush had spread over her skin below the shirt, too, to her mid-sized breasts. 'Though I could always do with more.' he smiled at Susan, and his eyes moved over her as well. Her hair was strawberry blonde, instead of her aunt's greying brown. She wore the hair in a long braid down her back, her curved back as she pushed her bust out for Harry's benefit.

'Well, we need to know what parts of the story were true… otherwise, we might just make the same one again.' Susan shrugged her slight shoulders, and fiddled with a strand of hair that was loose from her braid.

Harry sighed over exaggeratedly, 'Well, where to begin… you must know about the Ministry orgy?' he asked, and both girls nodded.

'I've heard all about it,' Susan said, 'but I've never been.'

'And I've heard stories from Susan and her aunt,' Hannah agreed.

'Well, I have been.' Harry said, 'We stood around for a bit, then I shagged a drop-dead gorgeous prostitute, ate out a Ministry worker, shagged the man who being blown by aforementioned prostitute, then your aunt called me over to spend some time with her and a lovely girl named

Amy. I fucked you aunt while she licked Amy's slit, chatted a bit, snogged her, then Amy tried to suck me off- I say tried, she did blow me but she couldn't manage past the first five of inches-' both of the girls looked surprised as Harry said that, and then nervous, 'then I fucked Amy, though it took some time for her to get used to my… size, and she ate out your aunt at the same time until she couldn't lick any more. After Amy's orgasm, I fucked your aunt like she was in heat, and she screamed that she was a slut for all to hear.'

Susan, beyond the flush that had covered her face, looked surprised to hear that. 'Really?' she asked, 'Usually, even during… that , she's quite composed.'

Hannah gave a squeak that might have been confirmation, and nodded as Harry looked over at her. She didn't look back at Harry's face, though, and instead continued to stare at the bulge in his trousers. His cock was beginning to grow, and she seemed fearful of its size.

'She wasn't that time,' Harry said, 'and we, unfortunately, only had the one time together. She did imply it might happen again, though.'

'R-Really?' Susan's confidence had long since waned, and she looked afraid of going forwards, too. Harry wasn't sure why, exactly… everyone else had appreciated his size.

'Yeah… she also revealed that- how to put this lightly- you might benefit from a male partner.' Susan looked surprised, telling Harry that her aunt had not shared this fact with her, 'She said, and I'm paraphrasing, that "Hannah and I aren't enough for Susan." Which I found quite interesting. Not to mention that she revealed you had a crush on me.' Harry said, with a growing grin.

Susan blushed a little more, as though she hadn't pulled Harry in here to be seduced, and Harry chuckled warmly.

'So, now that I've told you my story… how about you tell me yours? I'd love to hear how you… became intimate with your aunt and Hannah.' he said, and then looked over to Hannah, 'I bet it must have been interesting for you, to find out Susan was screwing her aunt?'

Both of the girls tried to answer over the course of the next few seconds, but neither found it in themselves to succeed. So, Harry tried to guess which of them was the more nervous, and settled on Hannah. She hadn't spoken much since he'd come in, and continued to stare at his bulge, so Susan seemed more confident. Then, he tried to decide what to do with that information. Should he seduce Hannah, who would be reluctant, or show her he was good at this by going with Susan first?

Harry took off his shirt, slowly, and showed his muscular torso before kneeling in front of Susan. Again, slowly. He laid a hand on her knee, and softly rubbed circles into the tights she wore with his thumb. His emerald eyes met with her honeyed brown, nervous orbs as she tried to suppress a blush.

'No need to be nervous, love,' Harry smiled up at her, 'let's start with what you know…' he said, voice soft, as his hands went to the zip of her skirt. He inched it down, and Susan watched him with nervous eyes as Harry began to scoot it down her shapely thighs. He cupped her bum and lifted her lower body to pull the skirt further south.

Susan gave a slight smile as Harry pulled it over her calves and past her ankles. He popped the black shoes off her feet, and pulled the skirt off. Susan sat there wearing tights, with a pair of pretty white panties preserving her modesty as she tried to resist the temptation to cover her crotch. Her hands gripped her knees, as Harry's stroked her inner thighs. He hooked a finger under the panties, and Susan's eyes stared into his for a long moment.

'H-Hi…' she breathed.

'Hey,' Harry smiled. 'How are you?'

'I… uh,' Susan shifted on the spot, looking delectably cute. Her panties were a little see through, and Harry ran a finger over the damp material. Harry grinned at her, and licked his fingertip.

'Tasty,' he commented, and hooked a finger of each hand through her waistband. Harry pulled them off, and revealed a pretty pink pussy. He leant in, and took a long whiff of the slit as Susan awkwardly patted the top of his head.

Harry licked her with a long stroke, and Susan gave a quiet moan at the contact. Then, he kissed her little clitoris, and pushed his tongue into her cunny. It was tight, but Harry's tongue and one finger slipped inside.

He pushed the finger in, free hand under her bum, and buried his tongue deep inside Susan's love canal as the girl gave short, sweet gasps. Harry felt a hand on his clothed cock, over the zipper of his trousers, and felt Hannah fish inside for him.

'Fuck…' she whispered behind him, when she'd gotten a hold of it, 'it's so big… yikes.' She unbuttoned his jeans, and shimmied them down Harry's rear. She pulled the underpants down too, and Harry's cock sprang out of the prison to hang, swollen, below him. 'Oh, Merlin… I don't know what we're going to do with that .' she leant past Harry, and he felt bare breasts brush against his back.

Hannah wrapped a hand around the large member, holding it upside down, and began to stroke Harry. Slowly she stroked her hand down, to the head, and up towards the balls.

'It feels… odd.' Hannah commented, and pulled the rest of Harry's clothes off as he adjusted his legs. She tossed them aside, and pushed Harry's thighs apart and Harry heard her spit before she reached through to tug on him again, with lubrication this time. 'Kinda… spongy.'

Harry continued to eat Hannah's lover's cunt, with long, deliberate licks. Susan continued to moan her appreciation, but clearly Harry wasn't any better than she'd had before. Hannah and Amelia had been eating her cunt for ages now, and Harry wasn't using any…

'Ooh,' Harry made an odd sound, as he felt a small tongue sneak between his buttcheeks. Hannah's tongue lapped at his hole for a moment, making it slick with spit, before pushing past the tight ring of muscle to explore his insides. Harry's cock twitched in her hand, as his fingertips began to tingle at the unexpected change in pace.

Harry gripped Susan's bum harder, and began to speak into her cunny as the girl's moans grew louder. His tongue shivered as he began to speak in parseltongue, magically vibrating inside Susan.

Hannah's hands spread Harry's cheeks, as she pressed her chin into his scrotum and her tongue wriggled deeper into Harry's insides. Her hands attended his cock, and Harry moaned into Susan.

Eventually, Hannah broke from that position, to stand over Harry and lean into Susan's form. They locked lips, and Susan's moans became muffled as the kissed.

Harry moved his face away from the cunt, and watched them kiss. The girl who had just been licking his ass, and her lover.

Susan broke the kiss, to look eagerly back down at Harry, 'W-why'd you stop? Please… keep going.'

Harry stood up, stroking his throbbing cock, and both girls looked at him uncertainly. They looked at the cock, eleven inches long, and Susan reached out to touch it. She stroked a finger over Harry's length, and her hands shook.

'It's… big. It would hurt…' she said.

'Yeah…' Harry nodded, shifting on his feet, 'I think I can fix that.' he said, and looked down at his own member.

Harry willed it to shrink with all his might, and felt a different tingle in the nerves of his penis. It slowly seemed to deflate, gradually shrinking as he stared the fleshy rod down. Eventually, it shrank two inches, and Harry looked at the girls to see if that had helped.

They were staring at him like he'd grown a second head… or a third head, maybe. He quirked an eyebrow.

'C-can you make it any smaller?' Susan asked, voice still concerned.

'I… suppose.' Harry frowned, and closed his eyes. He pictured his penis, and imagined Arthur's member. He tried to imagine his own member at the same size, around six inches, and felt his penis tingle again.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw that it had gone down another inch-and-a-half. He frowned again, 'Sorry, this is quite difficult to do. Making progress, though.' He tried to think some more, only for Hannah to interrupt.

'Wait. I think that's enough,' she said. 'I can take… that, I think. Yeah. If… yeah.'

'Okay,' Harry looked at her with a tilted head, judging whether she was telling the truth, and then looked at Susan to see if the other girl had a better clue. Susan was nodding, too, and looked almost as uncertain as Hannah. 'If you're sure…'

'I'm sure,' Hannah nodded, and she moved over to the other bench. She lay down, with a knee lifted, and her fingers went to her pink snatch to spread the lips. Harry moved over, stroking his now-smaller cock, and looked down at the cute girl. 'Would you please take it slow, though?' she asked.

Harry nodded, as he lay on the bench as well. His hips were between her legs, his hands on either side of her head, and Harry slowly lined his cockhead up with Hannah's spread hole. His bellend brushed against her fingers, as Harry pushed his head against her open flower.

Hannah bit her lip as she looked up at Harry, and Harry felt concern for the girl as he softly shifted his hips forwards. He leant down and kissed her, Hannah's eyes fluttered as Harry spread her cunt. Harry penetrated her further, and Hannah kissed him harder to suppress the discomfort. She forced her tongue into Harry's mouth, tastes mingling together, and her hands gripped Harry's hair.

He pushed himself further inside the girl, and Hannah bit Harry's lower lip.

As he was finally inside her completely, Harry felt Susan's leg swing over him as she sat on his backside. The girl took hold of his hips and began to thrust her own forwards, as though she was fucking him. Harry timed his movements with hers, and Susan fucked him into her lover as Harry kissed Hannah.

Susan leant over, her breasts pressed against Harry's back, and kissed him under the ear. She

nibbled on the earlobe, her braid falling across Harry's back, and suckled the sensitive skin on his neck in her best attempt to give him a hickey.

Harry held Hannah's thigh up, as Susan humped him into her, and began to thrust a little harder as the girl began to hum and moan against his lips.

Susan slipped a finger between her body and Harry's and pushed it past his walls, with the help of Hannah's spit, as Harry groaned. She buried it inside up to the knuckle and, with every thrust of her hips, shoved it inside. Before long she added a second, and Harry felt them curl every other second as he began to fuck Hannah properly.

Hannah pulled away from their kiss, and her head flopped back onto the cushioned chair as she stared up at Harry. Her eyes and Susan's locked over Harry's head, as the male in their group kissed her neck and softly bit into the flesh.

Susan grinned down at her lover and, with her hand between Harry's arse and her pussy, thrust her hips as hard as she could. Hannah moaned out loud, as her girlfriend fucked Harry's cock into her.

'Oh… Merlin, Harry! Susan, fuck me! Oh, we-we've been missing ooout!' she exclaimed, as Harry kissed bit her ear. Harry felt her walls begin to tighten around him, and thrust harder and harder as her orgasm approached.

As Hannah quivered below him, Susan whispered into Harry's ear in a whispered tone that her girlfriend could hear.

She said, 'We are never letting you go.' Harry could hear the grin in her voice, and gave his own grin to Hannah as Susan continued, 'We're going to keep fucking you until both of us can take the biggest size you've got. It's so much nicer to have the real thing.'

Hannah tried to agree, only to grab for someone's face for a kiss. She found Susan, and pulled her down into a snog as Susan's fingers popped out of Harry's arse and the girl slid up Harry's back to lock lips with her girlfriend. She fell over Harry, arse over head, and wound up on the floor besides them as Harry gave one final thrust and Hannah came around him with a burst of juices.

The girl's fingers left bloody trails across his shoulders, but Harry grinned down at Hannah's panting form, her breasts slick with sweat and rising and falling. He leant in again, and kissed her with his cock still in her cunt as the girl smiled against his lips. Then, when he drew back, Hannah had a wicked smirk that wasn't customary for her cute face.

'You didn't get to finish,' she said. 'But, luckily we have a third member of our menage-a-trois.' Hannah turned her head, and looked down at Susan on the floor. The strawberry-blonde girl grinned up at them, and struggled to get to her feet with dignity.

Harry pecked Hannah on the cheek, and stood up. His cock left her with a light pop , and swayed before him. It had gotten a little longer again. Around eight inches. But it was slick with Hannah's juices, now, and Susan stared hungrily at it as Harry took hold of her hips.

He lifted her and placed her on his cock, as Susan grinned a shark's grin, and walked forwards as she fumbled for his member and pointed it up at her cunt. Harry pressed a hand against the door, using it for support, and captured Susan's lips with his. Their bodies, both damp, pressed against each other and Harry felt her rock-hard nipples pressed against his chest as he pressed her back against the curtain-covered window.

Harry thrust up, into Susan, and the girl whimpered against his lips. She grabbed his shoulders, and pushed herself down further onto his member while pulling his lips closer against hers. The cabins had weak silencing wards, and anyone walking past would get a shock if Susan started screaming her pleasure.

Harry fucked her against the wall, determined to cum, and Susan moaned into his mouth. Harry kissed her, and she kissed him back, as Hannah watched the two of them fuck like animals with a wide grin.

Harry's hands squeezed Susan's tight butcheeks, and he lifted her up with every downward motion and brought her back down with every thrust. The girl gasped into Harry's mouth, and his hands snuck up her back to find their way into her braid. He softly ran them over her skin as he did, leaving trails of the tingling magic that made Susan shiver in delight.

Harry grinned against her lips, as Susan half-giggled half-moaned. Harry rolled his hips, and pushed deep inside Susan. She ground down on top of him, and pulled away gasp a breath down. Her face was flushed and sweaty, as their breath mingled, and Susan pressed her forehead against Harry's as she gave small moans of delight.

'Fuck me… Harry, fuck my tight little… oh, I love cock … I love your cock , how did I live so… so long without you inside me?! I need you to keep fucking me- fuck me till I scream , Harry! I've wanted you for so long! Here you are! Fuck me, Harry! FUCK! HARRY!'

Harry caught her lips again, to muffle the scream, as his hips moved frantically. He thrust into Susan, and Susan ground down onto him. Their thrusts met, uneven and uncontrolled, and Harry their tongues danced together in Harry's mouth. Her cunt became slick with arousal, and Harry's cock grew another inch as they fucked.

Susan tightened around Harry, as Harry felt his own orgasm approach. Susan bit into Harry's shoulder, as Harry glanced over to see Hannah's keen eyes and grin as she slowly stroked her own slit. Harry's eyes met with hers, as Hannah's girlfriend gripped him with her cunt.

Harry gasped, and Susan moaned into his shoulder as the two of them came simultaneously. As Susan's juices flooded around Harry's dam, Harry emptied his load inside the younger Bones.

They stayed there for another moment after that, leant against the wall with their arms around one another, and Susan tried to regain her breath as Harry smiled against her. When he pulled out of her, his member was swelling back to its original size, and the girls looked at it with that same shock from before as it changed before their eyes.

'Well, that was fun.' Hannah said, with a big smile in her voice, 'Let's talk scheduling, for when we can do it again...'

Doing Draco

Chapter Summary

After his fun with Susan and Hannah, Harry finds himself in the cabin of a certain Slytherin. They talk about Lucius, and then get down to business.

M/M, discussions of incest, promise of future sex.

Chapter Notes

Just a reminder, if you feel like leaving suggestions, please do. Might take a while to get to them, but any suggestions could influence future chapters if they're interesting.

Harry wandered the halls some more, finding full carriage after full carriage and the occasional carriage with its curtains drawn- one of which he had seen the twins and Lee Jordan enter- but passed them by because whatever was going on in there was already in full swing and they didn't need him interrupting. Eventually, he came upon a carriage with four occupants. Malfoy sat with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry fully intended to pass them by, because he couldn't be bothered with the aggression that would spew from the little twat, until Malfoy crooked a finger to beckon him inside.

'Potter,' Malfoy smiled at him knowingly, 'would you close the blinds behind you?' he requested.

Harry hesitated, 'You going to attack me?' he asked.

'Well,' Draco's eyes raked up and down Harry's form, and the boy licked his lips overtly, 'not just yet. I was thinking we could have a little chat about what we got up to over summer break. I've heard some things.'

'Uh-huh,' Harry nodded, and slowly turned his back to the group to lose the curtains. He felt their eyes on his behind, especially Pansy's, oddly, 'I've heard a little about what you got up to, as well.'

'Is that so?' Malfoy asked, uncaring.

'Yeah. Your father mentioned that you were skipping the game to fuck a French Witch, back at the world cup.' Harry said.

'Oh? Did you and my father speak for long?' Draco asked.

'Not too long, no. I had a longer conversation with your mother.' Harry said, with a smile. 'She shared some interesting tidbits.'

That took him by surprise, but Draco recovered, 'I'm sure she did. She has a lot to share, but I assume she did more than just talk.'

'Quite a bit more,' Harry grinned, remembering her fondly, 'My tongue got used more than hers, after all…'

Pansy was looking flushed, now, as Harry and Draco's conversation continued despite having company present.

'Yes, my mother has told me stories… no wonder she would want to test you out.' he smiled, 'I was glad to hear you had pleased my mother, so…' Draco's smile fell away, and turned sour for a long moment. 'But I was less happy when she told me of your time with father. Did you know,' Draco began, bitterly, 'that he has been fucking me for five years now, and has never once let me inside him? Touching me for far longer than that, yet never have I fucked him. I have been inside his mouth , sure, but never his arse… I always thought it was his pride. He is the head of our family, he has the right to behave however he pleases. That is why I accepted our dynamic.

'That's why I believed him, when he told me a tale about you and he. That he had fucked you raw, while you cried out like a bitch in heat. That he had bent you over, and plunged his cock inside you again and again as you learned you were a dirty little faggot who was fit only to please better men.' Draco held his finger to his lips, as Harry made to correct that, 'I know, I know. He was a lying bastard, because he wanted to hide it from me. He didn't want me to know that he had let you fuck him before me. The boy-who-lived , his sworn enemy, was inside him before his own son… the bastard wouldn't have told me about it, either. Mother shared the truth with me. She told me that you were inside him, that you buggered him .'

Draco roe to his feet, eyes full of purpose and anger. He stepped towards Harry, putting only a foot between them.

'But he never buggered you, did he, Potter? He was the bottom , when you two fucked. The sub, the bitch .' Draco challenged, fuming at this perceived outrage.

'That's right,' Harry nodded.

Draco heaved a great breath, 'Fine. Then I can get something out of this,' he said. Then, he looked at the other occupants of the room. 'Leave.' Draco commanded.

Crabbe and Goyle, both in Wizard robes that hid their tents quite well, hurried out of the room to stand guard. They said some gruff words that Harry wasn't focussed on as he watched the female occupant stand up.

Pansy swayed slightly, light-headed, as she stood. She looked at Malfoy with utter devotion, and Harry could feel that she wanted to stay. But she wasn't going to disobey, apparently. She glanced at Harry on her way past, a hungry look tinged with anger, and stepped outside as well. Harry wondered, for a moment, where she was going. But, as the door closed, Draco began to speak again.

'Potter, I would… ask something of you.' he said, as though the words were disgusting in his mouth. They'd never had a civil conversation before, let alone asked for favours. 'Before you next see my father, I would like to be inside you.' he said, matter of factly.

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

'We hate each other, but I must admit you are attractive… it's why I propositioned you that first day. I had thought we could be… together. You are the most attractive male in the school, and I would like to have sex with you even if I did not have an ulterior motive. But I do. My father… if I can top a man who has dominated my father, I believe that I will feel... better.' Draco said, uncertain the whole time. His gaze was averted, ever so slightly from Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled.

'In all honesty, I believe that we would work well together… by which, I mean, if we did form an alliance between houses Potter and Malfoy, it would allow us to put much of the conflict behind us. It would begin to bridge the gap between the dark and light houses… not that I'm proposing marriage, only that we have a more… friendly relationship than our families have in the past.' Draco said, still not meeting Harry's gaze.

Harry continued to smirk, with a questioning look on his face.

'Although, I would like our… arrangement to be an ongoing one. A relationship, of sorts, even. Like… enemies with benefits, though we wouldn't be enemies any more… but, as I said, beyond all this, I would like to be with you. If you were in Slytherin, I would have suggested it the first time the opportunity presented itself. But cavorting with any Gryffindor, let alone Harry fucking Potter , can get you in… trouble with our house. The hazing many of us are put through pales in comparison… and I would not be exempt from punishment, as I was from hazing… are you… you aren't giving me any clues…

'It's not like I want to be exclusive… I don't even want to date , per say, only to be inside you at some point before my father. I would like things to continue beyond that, but that is my main goal here. If I'm ever to win my father's pride… nay, my own pride, I need to do this. I really hope that you will consider it, at least. I understand that going from enemies to… otherwise could be difficult, and you may need some time to think on it.' Draco looked up at Harry's eyes, which were amused. 'I haven't degraded myself in asking this. I hope you know that, because this is the way things are in this world. My training began when I was a child, and I am perfectly comfortable propositioning you…' Draco wanted Harry to respond.

Harry grinned down at him, slightly taller than him after the summer. Draco exploded.

'WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING?!' he demanded, 'I'm trying to be nice here, I'm trying to seem like I'm calm and casual about it, but I need this, Potter. My father… he is a bastard, and I need to take at least one thing from him. Please , just give me an answer… tell me what I should do to change your mind, if it's a no, and I will do my utmost to do it. I just need -mmpf!'

Harry stepped forwards, and kissed Draco Malfoy. He grabbed the blonde ponce by the back of the head, leaned in, and pulled his their lips together. He crushed them together, for a long five seconds, and then released Draco from the grapple.

'Just stop talking, Draco.' Harry shook his head, 'I'd've thought you were taught not to tip your hand. You don't need to spill your heart to get me, you're a good looking bloke. A total prick, but good looking.' Harry began to tug at Draco's shirt, lifting it over the stunned boy's head, 'So, sure, I'll let you fuck me. As long as you let me fuck your tight little arse first.'

Draco looked at him, trying to turn his eyes cool again after his outburst, and nodded slowly after a deliberate moment of hesitation.

'Very well,' Draco said, 'that is an acceptable term.'

'Good to hear. Also, so long as you're half-decent, you can expect that we do this again.' Harry said, and pulled his own t-shirt off, 'Probably improve our relationship, too, since we'll have something nice to say about each other. But you're damn right it's not gonna be exclusive. I've already had sex twice on this train, for fuck sake. Three times since I woke up this morning.'

Draco looked very surprised by that revelation, and looked at Harry differently now.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm a slut. I've discovered the joys of sex, and I don't plan on slowing down anytime soon. Don't know why I would, I'm careful to apply the contraceptive spell each week, so there's no worry on that front. I might as well make use of my fame.'

'And your looks,' Draco commented, as he yanked off his own shirt to show the ivory skin beneath. His torso showed lightly toned abs and pectorals. A fit young man, but not especially muscular, 'and money, and apparent godly gifts in the bedroom, if rumours are to be believed. If I may ask, who have you been with today?'

'Hm…' Harry tried to remember what time they finished last night, 'Well, since I've woken up, I've been with Hermione, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. I think that I was still in a foursome with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione after midnight.'

Draco looked intrigued, but didn't ask any more questions as he undid his trousers as well. He had placed the shirt on the bench with his robes, and his shoes were on the floor besides those clothes. As he dropped trou and stepped out of them, picking them up and folding them neatly, Harry discovered that Draco was not wearing pants. He was treated to the sight of a hardening penis of above-average size that was entirely bare of hair. Come to think of it, he had no hair on his chest either.

Harry stepped close to Draco, his own trousers unbuttoned but not dropped just yet. He grabbed Draco's wrist, and lifted it above his head to reveal Draco's underarm. It had not a single hair. He let go of it, and grabbed Draco by the hips. Harry spun him, and looked at the firm, hairless bum that was presented to him.

'How'd you manage that?' Harry asked.

Draco looked at him like he was a fool, 'Magic…' he said.

Harry chuckled, nodded, and continued to disrobe himself. He put his clothes, in as neat a pile as he could manage, on the same bench as Malfoy had been using. Harry left his wand on top of the pile, and noticed Draco was doing the same.

Then, they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a minute. Harry looked Draco over, and Draco returned the favour.

'Y'know, bare's easier than trimmed,' Draco commented, after a while.

'I imagine not,' Harry shrugged, 'but I don't actually do either.' Draco looked at him in disbelieving confusion. 'Seriously. I change the amount of hair I've got subconsciously. I hadn't considered shaved, and I just want it to stay… neat.'

Draco didn't look convinced, but shrugged his slender shoulders and they fell back into silence.

'So… how do you want to start?' Draco asked, after a few more minutes.

'It's up to you… you're bottoming this time, so do you want some foreplay? We could kiss for a bit, if you'd like. Or you could suck my cock, or I could suck yours…' Harry offered.

Draco looked surprised, 'Oh? I'd like it if you blew me. Mother's done that once or twice before using her toys, and it feels nice to have gotten some attention on my front before she penetrates me.' he said.

'I'm guessing your father wouldn't give you pleasure, would he?' Harry asked.

'No, never.' Draco shook his head, 'He's told me about times in his youth when he did that to get

ahead, and how he manipulated older boys with his skills, but when he became… when the war started, he only ever sucked one man's penis.'

'But you've sucked him off hundreds of times, I bet.' Harry said.

'Thousands,' Draco shook his head. 'While I'm at home, he can call on me at any time to satisfy him. To suck his cock, or to lie with him.'

It sounded almost like Draco hated the arrangement, and Harry would have believed that to be the case if not for Draco's rock-hard cock jutting out angrily towards him. By the looks of it, Draco was a little larger than his father. Less than an inch bigger, but bigger all the same. Though, he also looked more aroused than Lucius had been when Harry had first gotten a glimpse of the older man's member.

Harry stepped closer to Draco, looking at the boy's lips, 'But you've had friends suck you, surely.' he asked, as he stroked a finger over Draco's cock.

'Of course,' Draco looked down between them, where Harry touched his penis and Harry's larger member swung near to his own, 'girls and boys. But I've never been fucked by one of the ones who sucked me. That sounds… different.'

'Who's sucked you out of those in your year? Which of them have you sucked?' Harry asked, 'And which of them have you fucked?'

'Boys or girls?' Draco asked, as Harry brushed the finger over him again.

'Both. There aren't that many in our year,' Harry said, as his own penis was slowly swelling to its eleven inches. He wondered whether Draco would be able to take it- his father's penis was six inches and it sounded like only Lucius had fucked Draco.

'Uh, I've been sucked by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. I've sucked Nott and Zabini, but not Crabbe or Goyle. I've fucked Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Of the girls… there's Pansy, of course- we've done pretty much everything, though she doesn't have a cock to fuck me with- and also Greengrass, Davis, and Bulstrode. Although… Bulstrode's just given me rimjobs. She's big into that. Greengrass and Davis have both sucked me and I've watched them fuck. I've also gone down on them and Pansy. Mainly, I've been with Slytherins. But I wanked Longbottom off at a gathering over the summer, and last year I met Corner out past curfew and wound up fucking him in the arse.' Draco rattled off.

'Wow. You've been busy,' Harry commented, 'though I suppose I can't really talk.'

'Yeah, at least I've never been to one of the Ministry orgies. Full of ugly old codgers.' Draco said, absently, and looked at Harry again with frustration, 'Now, are you going to suck me off or not?' he asked.

'Not if you're like that,' Harry replied. 'I thought we'd established that you are desperate for this. I'd like to fuck you, but I'm happy enough to go find someone else if needs be.' he said, stonily.

'Right. Sorry 'bout that,' Draco said, insincerely, 'but we've been talking long enough, haven't we? Shouldn't we move to the good part? So, would you please start sucking my cock?'

Harry contemplated refusing Draco again, but eventually sighed and shoved the blonde back towards the empty seat. Draco stumbled, and fell onto the bench as his cock wobbled. He spread his knees, and placed his hands on his thighs as he awaited Harry's mouth. Harry sank to his knees in front of Draco, and grabbed hold of the cock to angle it towards his face.

Harry approached, and slowly licked the tip. Draco moaned, and a drop of precum leaked out already. Harry looked up at him with a smirk, and Draco grinned viciously down as he reached for Harry's head.

Harry batted the hands away with a look, and planted a kiss on Draco's small slit. The Slytherin moaned again, as Harry parted his lips and gave it another. Then, Draco moaned as Harry parted them further and suckled on the very end of his bellend. Draco's hands moved to the back of Harry's head again, and Harry knocked them away.

'None of that,' Harry said. 'Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll just flip you over and you can wank yourself off while I use your ass.'

Draco obeyed, with a scowl, and put his hands to his sides as he watched Harry's face descend again.

Harry took the entire head into his mouth this time, and licked the flavourful cock of Draco. It tasted slightly sweet, and Harry sucked to get another taste of the precum. Draco obliged, as Harry took another inch inside, and gave a moan of appreciation.

Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's cock, and softly cupped Draco's balls as he did. He bobbed his head further down, until his nose pressed against the bare skin of Draco's pubis. Harry inhaled the scent of the other boy's arousal, and Draco groaned up above.

Draco stared down at the boy-who-lived as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked Draco's penis.

Harry bobbed his head, and Draco gasped as he gripped the padded bench. He moaned, and his hips bucked upwards as his cock brushed against the back of Harry's throat.

'Oh, fucking… ah!' Draco grunted, and his cum squirted into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed it, and sighed.

He stood up, and leant over Draco to give the other boy a firm kiss. Harry's hand went to the back of Draco's head as he loomed above the boy. He pulled Draco's lips to his, and forced his tongue, still tasting of Draco's cum, into the boy's mouth.

They kissed long and hard, until eventually Draco slipped away and began to descend below Harry's body. Under the arch he made, Harry watched Draco slip to the floor where his lips found Harry's member.

Draco opened wide, and took six inches of Harry into his mouth in a single movement. There, he paused, took a deep breath, and pushed further down the rigid spike of flesh. After another two inches, Draco gagged once and withdrew an inch back where he took an arousing gasp of air before trying again. He didn't get any further, and coughed and spluttered around Harry as Harry looked down at the other boy.

Draco withdrew, hand still on Harry, 'I- I can't… fuck, you're too big.' Draco said, and Harry considered making his cock smaller for the other boy's benefit. But he didn't want to. He wanted to split Draco in two, when the other boy bent over for him.

'Don't worry,' Harry smirked down at him, 'we can move on if you want.'

Draco stared at Harry's cock, and gave an audible gulp at the thought of taking it in his ass. He returned his mouth to it again, in an attempt to put off the inevitable, and began his attempts to lubricate the massive member.

As Draco sucked the first half of Harry, and stroked the second, Harry leant both hands against

the wall and began to thrust into Draco's welcome warmth. He slowly pushed his hips forwards in time with Draco's sucks, and another inch of his cock slid down Draco's throat. He held his breath for a moment, before gagging around the invading member. He gasped, and Harry stepped back to let him recover.

Draco stood up again, rubbing his jaw, and shook his head with a rueful smile. 'No, I can't deepthroat you. Too big…'

'And the other thing?' Harry asked, 'If you don't take me in your ass, I guess your dad's going to beat you to mine.'

'No! No, I can take you there. I'm… certain. Just make sure you lube me up first, okay?' Draco asked. The Slytherin struggled back to his feet, sliding up between Harry's body and the bench once again. He found himself between Harry's arms, and face to face with the taller boy as he reached his full height. Harry grinned, and captured Draco's lips with his own.

The kiss only lasted for ten seconds, though, before Harry pulled away and grabbed Draco by the hips. He pressed their cocks together, once, before turning Draco around. He pressed on the back of Draco's head, and bent the boy over. Draco put his hands against the wall, and looked under his armpit as Harry's wand jumped into his hand.

Harry cast familiar spells on Draco's rear, and kissed the pale left cheek in front of his face. He softly slapped the firm slab of flesh, and cast the lubrication spell again, this time on his cock.

Harry sent his wand back to the pile of clothes, and grabbed Draco's cheeks to spread them. He saw the winking hole, and his cock guided him forwards like it was magnetised as he used one hand to direct it at the hole and the other to hold Draco's hip still.

His tip pushed against Draco's small hole, and Harry felt it slowly opening before him as Draco growled as he looked over his shoulder at Harry.

He pushed two inches in, ' FUCK !' Draco exclaimed, 'Oh, you're gonna stretch me out, Potter!' he groaned.

'Your father won't be happy,' Harry grinned, as he pushed another four inches inside.

'Oof, you say that like I care! Just you watch, I'll stretch him out! I'll shove my fist up his arse if I have to!' he grunted, as his walls clenched around Harry.

Harry waited a long five seconds, until they relaxed, and pushed forwards again until nine inches were inside. Draco's hole was stretched wide around his cock, and Harry gave a moan of pleasure as the walls spasmed around him, trembling as Malfoy clenched his teeth in pain and building pleasure.

Harry reached around, and grabbed Draco's member as he shoved his hips forwards again.He hit a spot on the walls, and Draco gave a great moan of pleasure.

' Oh , FUCK! Potter!' His penis shook wildly in Harry's grip, and cum sprayed on the seat and floor below them. 'What the- what the fuck? How did…'

Harry was staring at the back of Draco's head, and grinned, 'Oh, that was just the beginning.' he felt a sudden lustful joy, as he pulled out an inch and pushed the tingling magic into the head of his cock. He thrust forwards again, and buried all eleven inches inside his enemy.

'AAARGH!' Draco exclaimed, and cum sprayed from his cock again. 'AAH! FUCK!'

Harry wondered if Draco had silenced the cabin or not. He was being very loud.

Harry thrust into him again and again, and Draco spasmed around Harry with every fifth thrust. The blonde boy was trembling and, when Harry pulled the two of them back, didn't have the capacity to catch himself as he face-planted onto the cushioned bench and his chest splattered into the puddle of his own cum. Draco rolled his head to the side, as Harry half-crouched behind him to get better leverage, and gave a long moan of pleasure.

Harry thrust his long cock in and out of Draco, and felt the constant tightening of the passage bringing him close. He reached for the blonde hair, and wrapped his fist in it with a vengeful smirk. He pulled Draco's head backwards, the boy's back arching, and bit Malfoy's ear as the boy moaned again.

'Oh, Potter! You… fuck! Fucking… fuck! Just… fuck!'

Harry turned Draco's head, and caught the gasping boy's lips in a kiss. Draco's tongue shot out, and Harry accepted it as he wrapped his other arm around Draco's chest and pulled him upright against Harry's chest.

Harry thrust up into the boy whose weight he was supporting, and reached a hand down to grab Draco's half-hard cock and to fondle the balls below. Draco was moaning like a whore, and Harry liked the sound.

He felt the orgasm rising, and Harry poured more magic into his cock as they both approached the finish. Harry shoved himself deep inside Draco, balls deep inside the boy he had hated for so long, and the boy's head rolled back onto his shoulder as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Draco's cock swelled like it was going to burst, and he tightened immeasurably around Harry to drive Harry over the edge. As Harry shot his load inside Draco's arse, the other boy sprayed three shots of milky cum over the wall in front of them.

As Harry let go of Draco, the blonde fell forwards and almost cracked his head off the wall. Harry caught him, and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was fast. He pulled out of Draco's stretched hole, lifted the boy as he cast several cleaning charms on the seat, and laid the naked Slytherin down on his side to let Draco have a nap and recover.

As Harry dressed, he wondered how far the train was from the station. He was les concerned with Draco than he was with himself; he needed to get changed, and his cabin was at the other end of the train.

Harry left Draco alone, passing Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy as he exited, and smiled at the blush on Pansy's cheeks. She told him that she'd put a silencing charm up after Draco began to shout, but clearly they'd gotten an earful before that.

The train began to slow as Harry got back to his cabin and, in a panic, he stripped and pulled his robes on quickly. Other than the robes, Harry wore his shoes and socks. But everything else was hidden, and so he was naked beneath and crammed his clothes into the trunk he carried off the train.

Lavender's Sexy Show

Chapter Summary

After Luna satisfied her curiosity on the Carriage up to Hogwarts, Harry sits beside Lavender Brown at the Feast. They go upstairs, and Lavender invites the whole Common Room to come watch.

M/F for the majority of the chapter. Mentions of F/F in the latter half. Brief mentions of M/M in the background. Permitted Voyeurism.

Any suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

On the carriage, as they approached the castle, Hermione was resting her chin on Harry's shoulder as they both watched the dreamy blonde slowly and deliberately suck his cock into her mouth and throat without apparent effort. It was impressive, considering Harry's considerable length and girth and how small Luna was.

The girl had come up to Harry with a smile, pecked him on the lips, and gone into their chosen carriage. She had been carrying her robes over one arm, and her short skirt had done nothing to hide her firm buttocks from Harry as she climbed up. Nor had it hidden the small black thong that just-barely covered her slit.

Ginny had been behind Luna, and had winked at Harry as she explained that Luna had quite enjoyed hearing about the fun they'd had over the summer.

As Harry had sat down on the bench inside, Luna had moved over in front of him and asked 'May I suck you?' She'd knelt down in front of him, unfastened the robe, and revealed his member that was rapidly waking up from its slumber as the girl grabbed it and flopped it around in her hand curiously.

Luna had laid a kiss on Harry's semi-hard head, and licked her lips as she looked up at him. She'd given a wide smile, and then started sucking him without preamble. One hand held Harry's base, and then his balls when Luna had started sucking him deep, as the other hand softly stroked up and down Hermione's calf, who sat beside Harry. Luna didn't touch Hermione's cunny yet, but Hermione still hummed pleasantly next to Harry as the girl trailed soft touches along her skin.

On the other side of the cabin, Ron had his face buried in Ginny's cunt as his sister barked orders at him, demanding that he satisfy her and calling him a little bitch who needed to learn his place on his knees. She threatened him, and belittled him, and moaned the occasional encouragement as Ron hit the spot.

Luna slurped her way up to Harry's tip, and shoved her own face back down onto the jutting member to make herself choke. She rose again, gasping, and smiled around Harry's cock as she looked up at him.

Harry groaned as Luna flicked her tongue across his bellend, and one of his hands stroked her blonde hair as the girl's cheeks hollowed with one big suck .

'Go on, Harry,' Hermione whispered. 'Cum in her pretty little mouth. She deserves a reward, and we're nearly at the school. You want Harry's tasty cum, don't you, Loony?'

'Mmm-Hmmm!' Luna confirmed, muffled by her mouthful, and her head bobbed up and down frantically as her hair swung along Harry's thighs. Her hand followed, stroking the lubricated shaft quickly to try to milk some cum from Harry's cock.

Harry granted her wish, and felt his balls tighten a moment before he let out a long sigh and shot five streams of cum into her mouth. Luna took him deep into her mouth, and her throat constricted around the cock as she swallowed each squirt down.

Her mouth stayed on his member, softly suckling on him as her eyes rolled back, serenity taking over at the taste. However, Hermione had different plans, and pulled the girl away from Harry's cock to shove her tongue into Luna's mouth.

The blonde gasped against Hermione's lips, and grabbed Hermione by the back of her head and crushed their lips together with all the strength in her skinny arms. When they came up, gasping, for air, Luna was wearing a massive grin.

'I didn't know girls could kiss!' she exclaimed, 'Oh, who should I kiss first?! I've never kissed a boy, does it feel different?!' she asked, and then leapt at Harry. She shoved her clothed little breasts against his chest, and ground against him as her lips squashed against his.

Unfortunately, they couldn't go any further than that as they found the carriage slowing to a stop a few moments later.

Luna kissed Harry again, then Hermione, then Ginny, then Ron. She smacked her lips after Ron, tasting Ginny's juices, and leant down to give Ginny a peck on her lower lips before leaving.

They entered the castle, after Harry and Ginny had covered their modesty and Ron had calmed down a little so his erection could be hidden beneath his robes, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table as they saw Luna snogging another girl in her House. They separated, and the girl looked surprised before wrapping an arm 'round Luna with a grin.

Harry noticed, as always, that there were eyes on him. They were more lustful than before, he had to say. Or maybe that was his imagination. He did intend to fuck all the owners of those eyes, after all, so it would make sense that he see arousal in them already.

Harry sat among the other Gryffindors, between Hermione and Lavender with Parvati on the other side of the table beside Seamus, said his hellos, and found that they reacted differently than usual. Seamus looked at him strangely, probably because he'd seen Harry getting sucked off by his mother, Dean grinned as though that fact was very amusing, and Neville didn't seem aware that anything had changed. He just commented that Harry looked healthy, and they had a brief friendly conversation.

Lavender and Parvati, on the other hand, were quite clearly aware that Harry had changed. Parvati was trying not to blush, but Lavender looked a little more confident.

'That was quite the commotion coming from Malfoy's compartment, Harry,' Lavender commented with a sly smirk.

'Oh, you two weren't fighting already, were you?' Hermione asked, exasperated.

'No… they weren't fighting.' Lavender grinned widely, but a hint of red crept over her cheeks.

'What were… oh,' Hermione realised her mistake, and blushed a little herself.

Ron looked a little affronted, as he realised what that meant, but shrugged eventually. Dean raised an eyebrow at Seamus, and raised his hand with the palm up as though to say "there you go" as the other boy looked surprised. Neville didn't seem to get it, and still looked concerned that Harry had been in a fight with Malfoy.

Parvati hid her face in her hands, as Lavender giggled at her friend's reaction and the topic of conversation. Her giggles increased, as did her blush, as Harry just grinned a crooked grin at her.

'I'm afraid I forgot the silencing charm on that particular compartment,' Harry said, still grinning.

'What other compartments did you visit?' Lavender asked, with her own challenging smile.

'Just Susan and Hannah,' he said. 'They were pretty loud, too, but I guess you didn't hear em?'

Lavender wasn't expecting that, and didn't have a response evidently. She was just doing her best not to blush, as Parvati peeked over her hands with shock evident in her eyes.

'Really?' Parvati squeaked, 'I thought you were… you know, I thought you played for the home team?' she said.

'You thought I was gay?' Harry asked, slightly shocked and suddenly worried that he'd be denied the females in the school. After Draco's screams, it would get around that he swung both ways as long as he could establish that he was at least as into girls. 'Well, I need to fix that.'

Lavender was the nearer of the two, so Harry leaned in and softly kissed her lips for the whole Hall to see. His hand cupped her cheek, and he felt heat gather in her cheeks as he began to pull away. Lavender blinked at him, summoning her confidence, and her hands balled in the front of his cloak. She dragged him back towards her, and planted a firmer kiss on his lips as one of her hands snuck round the back of his neck. Harry's hands grabbed her hips, as he turned towards her and deepened the kiss further.

The Hall around them fell silent, as Dumbledore rose to his feet. Lavender and Harry broke apart, both breathing more heavily than before and smiling far more widely, as the Headmaster began to speak. There were even more eyes on him, now, as Lavender leant against his arm with her hand sitting in his lap.

From what he'd heard, Lavender had begun her own fun the year before, but Harry felt confident he'd give her the night of her life.

He did make note of all the eyes that were staring at him, though. The teachers, shocked by the display, his yearmates, the older students. He especially noticed his three female teammates looking at him like he'd been replaced by an alien spawn. Until, that is, Dumbledore announced that there would be no Quidditch that year. Harry, with Lavender's hand so close to his dick, couldn't find it in himself to protest quite so viciously as the others.

Dinner finished, Harry having been far more able to eat once Lavender removed her hand to have her own food, and the Gryffindors followed a prefect up to the Common Room. Still, Lavender leant against Harry as they walked, and the walk seemed to go far faster with his arm held between her large breasts.

The Fat Lady stared at Harry for a little while, before opening to the password of "Balderdash" and allowing them entry. She gave a call of "have fun" as they passed, and Lavender giggled as they made their way towards the stairs to the boys' dorms.

'Hey,' Harry whispered, 'are you okay with everyone watching us go up?' he asked, seeing how

many eyes were in the room.

Lavender looked around the room, her cheeks turning pinker as she saw just how many people were paying attention to them, and then she grinned up at Harry with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

'Hey, everyone,' she called out to the room, and everyone's attention turned to the two of them, 'Harry and I are going to go have sex! If you want to watch, you can, just try not to disturb us!'

The room as a whole didn't really know what to say to that, but an idea suddenly occurred to Ron and, with a massive grin, he rushed up the stairs. When he didn't come back down, Seamus and Dean both disappeared up the stairs as well. Neville followed, blushing brightly with his head down as though people wouldn't realise it was him.

'Anyone else?' Lavender asked, loudly, 'You might regret missing the chance!' she encouraged.

'You get off on being watched, huh?' Harry asked her, quieter but still loud in the silent Common Room.

Lavender kept grinning, and that encouraged a few more of the people to move towards the stairs. Harry was a little surprised, for a moment, before he remembered he was in the Wizarding World. Parvati, with a deep blush on her dark skin, was among the first. Ginny and Hermione, with their own redness, went up. The Twins and Lee emerged from a alcove with Colin Creevey's camera, the flash removed, and jogged over to the stairs.

A couple from the year above Harry, a male and female, went next, and then there was a slight commotion that attracted Harry's attention as Katie, Alicia, and Angelina argued about something. Katie was on one side, the other two on the other. They continued to argue until, eventually, Angelina and Alicia stood up and walked pointedly over to the stairs. Half a minute later, Katie followed with a deep blush across her cheeks. She glanced at Harry as she passed, and Harry was a little worried that he might be hurting her feelings as she went up the stairs.

Colin and Dennis Creevey snuck up the stairs, and were followed by a few others from the years below Harry who were… interested.

Another half dozen people went up the stairs, but most of their house looked reluctant to follow.

' Prudes ,' Lavender said, and walked to the stairs with swaying hips that Harry couldn't help but watch. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking back over her shoulder with a grin to see Harry's eyes locked on her shapely rear.

'Last chance,' she said, as Harry walked over to her, clearly she wanted an audience for their fun. Another five people walked up, the whole lot looking sheepish, and Lavender scoffed at the others in the room. 'It's not like we're charging you! I feel insulted!' she said to them, apparently expecting the whole House to come and watch.

The firsties, other than Dennis who had gone up with his brother, were frozen in place at the whole proceeding. Harry chuckled, seeing that, and wrapped an arm around Lavender's shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'I'm sure I can find a way to restore your ego,' he told her, and nipped her ear as the girl leant into him at the bottom of the stairs. 'Though, maybe I should be upset. You didn't ask me before inviting an audience. That's poor etiquette, don't you think?'

Lavender grinned up at him, 'Well, you already gave a show to half the train. Only difference is, this time they can see as well as hear.'

'Fair point,' Harry nodded, with his own broad smile. 'Well, I think we've kept our adoring crowd waiting long enough, don't you?' Harry reached down, laying a hand on her rump, and kissed Lavender's neck.

In answer, the blonde bombshell Harry was about to fuck sashayed up the stairs with her clothed arse in his face. Harry followed her up, and they stopped before his door. Harry couldn't hear a thing from inside, and watched Lavender untuck her shirt and remove her robe.

She opened the door, and the sight that greeted them was mildly amusing. Ron and Neville's beds, the two on either side of Harry's, had been magically expanded extensively. Each seated nearly fifteen people, who sat- in most cases- awkwardly as they waited for the show to begin. Harry wondered how this was going to work, and if they would begin having sex themselves, but as distracted from that as Lavender walked up to the foot of Harry's bed and spun round to face him with a saucy grin across her bright red face.

Harry noticed that Ron's omnioculars were stuck to the wall next to him, facing Harry's bed, as one of the twins lifted the camera and began to take photos.

Lavender's grin turned into a shy smile, as she unbuttoned the first button on her shirt. She slowly loosened the tie, getting the loop big enough to pull over her head and shaking her hair loose after she'd freed herself from the noose. Strands fell across her flushed face, and Harry watched hard as Lavender softly bit her lip as their eyes met.

She plucked another button loose, and took her time with two more after that to reveal the blue bra that barely contained her sizeable bust. Harry, like so many Gryffindor boys, had wanked many times to the thought of those tits. Now, as she teased him so mercilessly, he swelled larger and larger.

Lavender flicked the remaining buttons open, and let her shirt hang open as she kicked off her black shoes. School shoes, of course, but as she kicked them towards Harry he couldn't help but find the movements mesmerising. Lavender's toes hooked through the opposite sock, and she slowly peeled that off, followed by the other, as well.

At the same time, Harry removed his own shoes and never took his eyes off Lavender as he dropped his socks into a pile with them. He watched her, hypnotised, as Lavender's hands moved to her skirt.

She slowly brought the zipper down towards her thighs, but then stopped and hooked her fingers through the waist of the black skirt as Harry caught a glimpse of her blue panties below. She slowly pushed the skirt downwards, shimmying it over her curves as she turned to one side to give Harry a view of her round arse as is sprang out of the prison and her skirt fell down to her feet after passing their obstacle.

Lavender stepped out of the discarded skirt, her long smooth legs shining as she placed her pointed toes back on the carpet, and Harry forced his eyes back to her face as Lavender smiled a genuine smile at him. Not teasing, and not for the benefit of the others.

Then, she threw her shirt at him with a soft giggle. Harry snatched it out of the air with ease and grinned at her with lust and depravity as she stood there in her bles lingerie. He could see the slightly tanned skin of her bosom, telling him she'd been sunbathing topless, but his eyes were drawn to the hardened nipples that were pointing in his direction, plain as day through the thin material.

Harry felt his heartbeat increasing as his gaze drifted lower, and he saw a wet patch of arousal on her crotch as she waited for him to catch up. Lavender looked expectantly at him, and Harry felt

eyes on him from all corners of the room as a grin spread across his face.

He unbuttoned his robes, keeping the front closed as he did, and saw a lustful hunger cross Lavender's face as she waited to see what he had to offer. Of course, she didn't realise the truth of the situation, until Harry shrugged the robes off his shoulders and they fell to the floor.

Lavender gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she stared at the massive penis that she was going to have inside her. It was at least twelve inches, this time, and Harry would later be surprised she'd gotten him so horny. For the moment, though, he could hardly even tell that so many in the room mirrored Lavender's shock and arousal at the sight of his naked form. Rumours would spread across the school soon enough.

They'd been silenced, though, because he only heard Lavender's gasp. Harry focused on her, with a shark's grin as he walked closer to the gorgeous girl before him. Lavender took a step back, and tumbled onto the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, and stared at Harry with "fuck me" eyes.

Not yet. Harry stopped at the foot of his bed, and hooked his fingers through Lavender's panties to pull them down her legs, thumbs brushing her soft flesh, and to toss them aside as they came off. Harry was just barely aware that Alicia caught them and pocketed the soaked material, as the scent of Lavender's arousal flooded his senses.

He kissed her thigh, licked the juices that had dripped down to her thighs, and then softly pressed his lips against her nethers. He wondered how good he should make it. He didn't want the show to end early… but, then, he could convince one of the others to join him, should Lavender pass out. Hopefully, though, she'd endure a few orgasms before then.

Harry shoved his tongue inside, the digit growing longer as he felt their eyes on him, and kissed her clit as Lavender moaned. Then, he explored her with long, delightful laps, and she began to tremble as he found her g-spot. Up above, she alternated between looking down at Harry, and making exaggerated erotic moans for those watching. Lavender reached up to pull her bra down and tweaked her own nipple, biting her lip again, and gave a long moan for their benefit. Then, Harry touched her g-spot with his magically tingling tongue, and Lavender gave a guttural scream of pleasure as her hands slammed onto the back of Harry's head and she fell back on the bed to stare up at the canopy.

'Oooooh, FUCK!' Lavender shrieked. 'HARRY! YES! YES!'

She shoved him deeper into her crotch, and Harry's nose pressed against Lavender's clit as the girl began to grind her cunt against his chin. She humped him, grinding against his face as sweet-yet- tart juice flowed onto his tongue, for a long minute and, just as Harry was beginning to crave air, she let him go, chest heaving as she drew in breaths with quick, shocked pants. Harry's tongue shrank again, as he stood over her with a grin. Lavender stared at him with shock and, Harry thought, a little reverence.

Harry leant over her, hands on either side of her head, and caught her slightly swollen lips in a kiss. Lavender draped her arms around his neck, no strength left in them, and groaned against him as she tasted her own juices on Harry's tongue.

Harry's cock brushed against Lavender, and the girl moaned again. She hugged him harder to her chest, her large breasts pushing against Harry, and whispered gibberish into his ear. She pushed against his shoulders, twisting her body, and they switched positions and Harry laid on his back.

Lavender trailed kisses down Harry's chest, over his sculpted abs, and then Harry felt her warm breath washing over his unnattended cock. Her tongue darted out, wrapped around his head as

best as it could, and Harry gasped at the different feeling before groaning when Lavender inhaled the first five inches of his cock. Then, she went deeper and deeper, moaning around him as she did, until her nose pressed against Harry's short pubes and the head of his cock rested at the bottom of her throat. She pulled back from the swallowed sword, and bobbed up and down on a few inches until Harry was slick with spit. Then, she released the penis with a pop and took a few deep breaths of air as she crawled back up Harry's body.

She pecked him on the lips, as she grabbed his hard member and directed it to her dripping cunt. She looked down at him through lids that were heavy with arousal, and began to descend on the large rod with a gasp of slight discomfort. Then, she gave a gasp of pleasure and descended a few inches more. She planted a hand on Harry's abdomen, pausing for a moment, as Harry brushed a tingling finger over her nipple.

'Unng!' she gasped, pleasure shooting through her like a drug, and dropped a few inches further onto the member. She had seven of twelve inches inside, the girth stretching her open, and Lavender panted as Harry licked his fingers and returned them to her hard nipples. The pleasure came back, and more and more juice lubricated her passage. Harry watched her hungrily, as Lavender descended the last little bit and he pressed against a barrier that was in the perfect place for them.

She put both hands on his abdomen, now, and tilted her head back with gasps and moans as her sweaty bust rose and fell. Harry stroked his fingers down her flat stomach, and grabbed her shapely thighs as Lavender began to rock back and forth with the penis still inside her. She rolled his hips, sat on Harry's pelvis, and her hands stroked his chest and stomach as she did.

Harry watched her breasts sway hypnotically, drank in the sight of her lustful gaze and flushed cheeks and the sweaty hair that fell across her eyeline.

Lavender began to bounce on his lap, lifting her arse six inches with every movement before pushing it back down onto the partially-unsheathed member. Harry groaned his appreciation, as Lavender gave an odd, panting giggle.

'You like that, Harry?' she asked, breathless. 'You like my juicy pussy? Does it feel good, wrapped around your massive cock? Such a lovely cock… didn't know they could be beautiful. You're beautiful too.' Lavender bounced a little more, now, lifting seven inches and shoving back down to consume Harry's cock. 'So freaking gorgeous… you've always been cute, but now… fuck , you feel so good. Look so good. You even tasted good- Merlin.'

Lavender pressed her hands against Harry's chest, looking at the point where their pelvises met as her blonde fell across Harry's abdomen, and lifted her hips higher. She rose ten inches, and slapped her cunt down onto Harry's cock. She moaned, Harry groaned, as the sounds of someone being spanked filled the room. Lavender fucked herself with Harry's cock, skin glistening in the moonlight that was spilling into the room through open blinds, and gave a long, deep moan as she humped herself down onto his balls.

'You're so…' she gasped, not finishing her sentence, and looked into Harry's eyes again through the sheen of hair. Her mouth hung open slightly, gasping for each breath, and Harry sat up to capture her lips with his again. Her hands moved away, and she fell against him in a deep, long kiss. Lavender ground herself against him, still, as they melted into one another's embrace.

'I'm close… Harry. Harry, I'm close,' she whispered, an inch from his lips, and Harry kissed her once more before lifting her off.

Lavender made a noise of complaint, but Harry just turned her around and put her back onto his crotch. She sat on his lap, as Harry lifted her hands to the posts that supported the bed, and her

hands gripped the wood hard as Harry pulled her hips higher than they had been, leaving only two inches of himself inside Lavender as the girl knelt over his crotch. Harry reached up, himself, and grabbed the ceiling of his four-poster with one hand as his other rested on Lavender's hip.

His muscles tensed, and he thrust up into his classmate. Lavender whimpered, as Harry shoved himself up with considerable strength, and gave a gasp of pleasure mixed with pain as he did it again. Her head drooped forwards, as she looked down at the cock pistoning into her, and her hands held tight to the posts as Harry fucked her from below her.

As Harry pierced her, over and over, Lavender lifted a few inches up and came back down with his cock. Harry saw lustful gazes watching her tits sway, and grabbed a handful of her arse as Lavender moaned and gasped. It was a lovely, firm, round cheek. Then, he pulled her against his front to watch the bountiful bust bounce as he fucked her hard. He looked down over his shoulder, and pulled and pushed himself up into Lavender with all her might.

She gave a cry of pain, then a moan of pleasure, then a shout of joy as Harry's hand reached down and pinched her clit.

'AAH! Harry, yes! YES!' Lavender cried, as her walls tightened around Harry's invading member. 'Soo-oo-ooo GOOD!' she cried out as she came, and Harry felt his own orgasm coming with a tightening of his balls as he thrust into her again and again as the girl cried out her appreciation.

Lavender turned her head and shoved her lips against Harry's, as Harry finished inside her, spraying cum into her as her juices flooded around him. They gasped into the kiss, until-

'MISTER POTTER! MISS BROWN!' a familiar voice exclaimed, and Harry tensed up as Lavender collapsed in a blissful sleep against his chest.

He looked into the shocked eyes of Professor Mcgonagall, who was staring at their nakedness, Lavender's cunt and tits on full display, and had no idea how to proceed as the other people in the room panicked.

-

Before the panic, those in the audience had been enjoying themselves.

None of the were unaffected by the pair they were watching, and almost all found themselves imagining what it would be like to be in the place of one or both of them. Some touched themselves, as they imagined such things, others didn't. Some, still, helped each other out.

A few of those who Harry barely knew were here in couples, and their hands wandered to each others' crotches soon after Lavender's strip show began: Rosie and Jenna, from the year below Harry, had their hands in each others' panties by the time Lavender's bra-covered breasts came out. Their fingers worked frantically as she stripped further and, surprisingly to both of them, buried themselves further still as the gorgeous boy-who-lived removed his clothes. They hadn't expected to like him, they'd come because Lavender Brown was one of the most attractive girls in the school and they wanted to see her naked. They'd be going down on each other later, with the image of Lavender in their minds. That was the plan, maybe now they'd include Harry in that image… or maybe not, their eyes were drawn to Lavender's perfect body as they played with each other.

As Clark's hands wandered beneath her skirt, Kylie had started stroking him as a good girlfriend would. Lavender was attractive, she knew, but Kylie was here to see Potter's broom, not Brown's slit. Her strokes had become far more enthusiastic, though, as Harry had stood there in all his

glory. Merlin, he was gorgeous, she'd thought, as her other hand guided Clark beneath her pants. She hoped he wouldn't be too offended if she imagined Potter when they were fucking later… maybe they could even get him involved, by what was going around the school. Kylie had groaned, as Potter's face descended into Brown's crotch, and from there it had been blissful for both of them.

Jim and Jillian had been reluctant to come up here to watch a pair of Fourth Years fuck. Sure, they were good looking, but they had lively sex lives themselves What could these two possibly have to show them? But, eventually, they'd decided they might as well. As Lavender Brown had said, they didn't want to regret it later. And they would have done. Because fuck , this was hot. The sounds and smells of sex filled the room, as everyone bar the two putting on the show was silenced. They could only hear the slap s as Potter fucked the blonde slut who looked like she was having the time of her life, but the smell was a mix of the main two and everyone else who was hard or wet as they watched. Jim and Jill were no exceptions, as they slowly pleasured each other as they watched. They weren't trying to finish, just make the pleasure last until they retired to Jim's room upstairs and fucked each other senseless with the thoughts of these two driving them to completion.

Others, were as good as couples: Hermione and Ginny sat on Neville's bed, Hermione sitting behind Ginny with her legs on either side of the redhead as she reached down between Ginny's open legs and roughly shoved her fingers in and out of her lover. Ginny grunted and panted, but the sounds went unheard as the spells of silence blanketed them. Midway through, after Ginny tightened around Hermione's fingers and gave a silent scream, the two switched and Hermione watched the show, with Ginny's fingers pleasuring her as she sucked the juices off her own digits. Neville, sat next to them, looked like he was going to explode from all the stimulation in the room.

The twins and Lee sat on Ron's bed, with Ron, Dean, and Seamus nearby. One twin, on the left of their particular trio, had a camera and was constantly taking pictures of the couple making love before them. The other twin, sat in the middle, had a cock in each hand as he stroked both his brother and Lee Jordan while never taking his eyes off the show as Harry made Lavender cum again and again as they kissed and their bodies met. Lee stroked the middle twin's cock, and had his other hand on the thigh of Colin Creevey, who was frozen next to his brother. They both stared at Harry and Lavender, and didn't even think to touch themselves. On their other side, Ron sat on one side of Dean while Seamus sat on the other. The three of them stroked each other, and moaned silently. Neville's eyes often drifted to them as well as Harry and Lavender, and Hermione and Ginny.

Others stroked themselves, or fingered themselves, or just stared straight ahead and tried to memorise every detail of what was happening. Or just stared in shock at all that was happening, their minds overloading. Boys and girls pleasured themselves besides each other, but were too focused on watching to help one another out.

However, the Chaser trio was a special case. Alicia and Angelina had chosen to sit on either side of Katie, thinking that she would succumb to their combined silent seductions while watching the boy she fancied put on a show. She didn't, though, and instead just stared hungrily at Harry. Alicia and Angelina held their hands in front of each other's' faces, and licked and sucked fingers that were slick with juice. They fingered themselves, though with their eyes on the couple in the center of the room. Their eyes didn't wander to the twins, which they'd seen many times before. They focussed on the actual sex, and on the magnificent body Harry had been hiding from them… not to mention the cock. Lavender had said it best… that was one lovely cock, attached to one beautiful man. They needed to seduce Harry as soon as possible. Not only would it be amazingly fun, and by the orgasmic bliss that was constantly across Lavender's face it was safe to say it would be, but Katie would finally get the stick out her behind… her perfect, shapely behind that she'd yet to let one of them devour . Only above the belt , she insisted. Fair enough, she valued

her virginity, but Merlin- just seduce him, already! She'd lost the chance to be Harry's first, because she was too shy. And that sucked, because now Katie was going to regret that for the rest of her life, and Harry had always liked her from afar. She was gorgeous, how could he not?! And he'd've given his left nut to have sex with her! And, then, they three could make the most of their closeness. Alicia and Angelina wanted her to join them in their bed so badly .

At one point, Alicia's eyes had looked over to Angelina, past Katie who was looking the wrong way, and she'd seen the corner of Angelina's mouth as she said well, hello there , and she'd seen her free arm move over to the right. Alicia had leant forwards, and had grinned as she saw Angelina's hand between the legs of Parvati, the pretty asian lass in Harry's year.The roommate of Lavender, that meant. Alicia's grin widened, as she imagined Harry's inevitable threesome with the two of them. And Hermione would join, too, by the look of what Ginny was doing to her. Then, of course, they three were replaced by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, and Alicia stroked a finger over Katie's thigh once again. Katie turned to her and, despite the desperate need in her eyes, she shook her head. She just kept watching Harry, not even touching herself, just drinking in every inch of his body and committing them to memory. Alicia couldn't blame her… it was a nice body. As nice as Katie's, herself, and Alicia had long since made a point of memorising every curve and hole of Katie. Katie didn't mind when Alicia's eyes drank her in while they were showering post-practise, and Alicia made the most of that permission. Katie's olive-tanned skin, her c-cup breasts- yes, Alicia had stolen a bra or two from Katie to check along with the rotating pairs of pants Katie donated to Alicia and Angelina- the pretty pink nipples that you just wanted to lick and suck… the pretty wetness between her legs that made you want the same. Alicia's hands returned to her own cunny, and she gasped without sound as Lavender bounced on top of Harry, all but screaming as he played with her nipples.

Katie kept staring at Harry, hungrily, even as her beautiful friend had an orgasm beside her. She was barely even aware of it, or the fact that her other gorgeous friend was fingering a pretty indian girl from the year below Katie. Watching Harry, seeing his muscles tense, his skin glisten, his penis shine… she knew what she needed to do. She needed -

'MISTER POTTER! MISS BROWN! What is going on here?!' she exclaimed, eyes on Harry and Lavender. And, suddenly, everyone was moving. Penises and vaginas still bare and on show, they made a break for the exit, past Mcgonagall. A few of them, with their trousers or skirts around their ankles, fell to the floor with thumps . But Katie felt two sets of hands grab her, and fell to the floor on the other side of the bed as her friends pulled her away from the danger zone.

She felt a wand tap her on the forehead, as her friends- still silent- faded mostly from view.A strange feeling spread over her body, like warm water trickling over her, and Katie looked down at her not-quite-there hands.

Angelina- she thought- pulled her to her feet, and Katie stared over at Mcgonagall as she stood utterly outraged and horrified while partially-naked students sprinted past her.

'What is- How dare- WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' Mcgonagall finally got out, as the boys' whose dorms it was hid from view. Katie could see a large bump in the covers of Neville's bed, and several limbs under Ron's. One of them had red hair, which had to be Ron because the twins were over there in the bathroom. Katie figured they didn't realise the mirror showed their hiding spot.

Mcgonagall was staring at a naked Harry Potter, who had a just-orgasmed Lavender brown smiling into his neck without a care in the world. In fact- was she? Yeah, she was snoring, now.

Harry looked very uncomfortable at the moment and, for several long moments, just sat there not knowing what to do. Then, he pulled Lavender off him, stood up, and tucked her into his bed under the watchful gaze of Mcgonagall. A little too watchful, if you asked Katie. Was that a blush ?! That was a blush! Mcgonagall was checking Harry out!

Just as Katie was wondering if it would be hot or not to watch Harry fucking Mcgonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House snapped out of her daze.

'Potter, would you please put on some clothes?' she asked, finally looking away from Harry's half-mast cock- which was still bigger than any of the ones Angelina or Alicia had described. It had to be nine inches even after he'd fucked Lavender senseless.

Harry grabbed a curtain, and tore it off his bed. He wrapped it around his waist, and gave a sheepish grin as mcgonagall looked back over. Her eyes fell on Harry's bare, muscular torso, and it took a long moment before the older woman pulled her eyes away again.

'I meant clothes , Potter. Not a curtain, though that is better than nothing,' she said.

'Sorry, Professor,' Harry apologised, seeming sincere. 'It's just… well, you're standing on my robes.'

Mcgonagall looked down at the black fabric she was, indeed, stood on. She took a moment to act but, eventually, bent down and picked the heavy item of clothing up off the floor.

'So I am,' she said, her voice uncomfortable, 'here you are, Potter.' Mcgonagall held the fabric out towards Harry, but didn't levitate it to him. Harry's eyebrow twitched up slightly, but he walked over to get it, hand still clutching the curtain that was wrapped around his waist. Katie noticed the way his muscles continued to glisten, sweaty after such recent carnal activities, and she licked her lips in her mostly-invisible state at the sight. She really couldn't blame Mcgonagall for wanting a piece of Harry. Katie wanted the whole thing.

Katie glanced over at the hidden people, and saw that the twins and Lee were taking it in turns to look at how things were proceeding; Dean, Seamus, and Ron were peeking out from below the bed; the three-person bump in Neville's bed had moved closer to the side, and Katie guessed they were trying to see what was happening along with what they could hear.

Harry stopped in front of Mcgonagall, and took the robes from her with his free hand. He looked curiously into the older woman's face, and seemed to find something interesting there as his face briefly formed a mischievous smirk. Then, it turned serious and apologetic once more, and he draped the cloak over his arm.

He let go of the curtain, and it fell to the floor again and left his cock and bum bare for the world to see- or those who were in his dorm room, anyway.

Mcgonagall looked utterly shocked, as Harry stood two feet away from her with all his glory on show, and failed to pull herself out of it as he turned around and walked back to his bed. He put the cloak on top of the covers, next to Lavender, and bent over at the draws of his bedside table. As he did so, he showed his perfect, muscular rear to Katie and Mcgonagall both. Katie swallowed at the sight, her sex had been throbbing since the show had begun but this was unbelievable, and managed to look at Mcgonagall for a second to see the Professors expression changed, and she saw lust written across it even as the transfiguration master tried to get herself back in control.

Harry stood up with a pair of boxers in his hand, made a show of checking they weren't inside out, and slowly pulled them on. The waistband slid up, winding up over his balls and under his cock, and the still nine-inch member flopped inside the prison as Harry pulled them on properly.

'Potter… please, stop-' Mcgonagall began, her voice thick and the owner flustered. But, her head snapped to the side, and she exclaimed, 'Weasley!' Katie's eyes snapped towards the bathroom,

and she mentally cursed whichever twin was trying to crawl along the floor to get his discarded camera. Whichever one it was leapt to his feet with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights, and- idiot that he was- darted back to the bathroom.

Mcgonagall's eyes swept the room, and Katie ducked back behind the table. She didn't know if the strict- though, apparently not so strict as Katie believed- professor saw her, Alicia, or Angelina, but she clearly saw someone.

'Potter, put your clothes on properly! We aren't in a strip joint, and you are being extremely inappropriate,' she said, but she didn't give him a detention. He'd have to serve it with her, and Katie knew the Professor wouldn't be able to control herself if they were alone together for hours. 'Explain what happened in here!' she ordered of Harry, and Katie peeked back over the bed just as Harry shrugged on his robes. He closed them, but didn't fasten it in any way.

'Well…' Harry looked unsure again, but had to continue, 'Lavender and I were having sex.' he said, trying to get out of spilling the beans.

'Yes, I saw that much. While I do not approve, so long as you keep it confined to your Dorms I am unable to pun-punish you for it. Pardon me,' Mcgonagall said, as though the hitch in her voice had come from a hiccup. 'What I am asking , is why were there twenty others in the room with you?' she asked.

'They… were watching us?' Harry said, after a long hesitation, like he didn't know what else to say.

' Why were they watching you?' she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'I mean… because they enjoyed watching us? We're both attractive,' Harry said, pointing at Lavender and then to himself, 'and they liked seeing us having sex?'

Mcgonagall looked like she was struggling to argue with that, 'And why were you letting them watch? If they were paying you-'

'No, nothing like that!' Harry shook his head, 'It just made the experience… erotic, I guess. It felt kinky to do it in front of an audience. We aren't pros, I know…' he said, but then retracted, 'although, I don't think sex shows count as one of the offences. We don't need a license for that, do we?'

'I… suppose not,' Mcgonagall said, surprised. 'Still, it is in poor taste to have sex parties in your Dorm Room like this. I must insist that you refrain from doing so again,' she said.

Harry frowned, 'Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can promise that. How many participants constitute a "sex party"?' he asked.

Mcgonagall stared at him, 'There… is not a rulebook. Potter, what happened to you over summer? How many people could you possibly want to be with at any one time?' she asked.

'I'm not entirely sure what happened to me,' Harry grinned, 'I guess I just developed. Plenty of things that could have done it, but it's a pretty nice gift horse so I'm not going to look it in the mouth. As for the other question, it's about making sure everyone feels included, not how many I want. I'd say… 20, would probably be the reasonable limit. Same as we had today.'

Katie was still silenced, and so her shocked sputtering didn't make a sound. How did he reach that number ?!

' How could you possibly need 20 participants, Potter?' Mcgonagall asked, falling away from the teacher-voice in her incredulity.

'I dunno, it's just a guess… but, there are five of us in this dorm already, right?' he asked, not needing an answer. 'Now, if each of us found a partner we wanted to bring with us- girlfriend, boyfriend, fuckbuddy, whatever other relationship there might be- that would bring it up to ten. But that's just in couples, and couples can want to spice things up. If each of those girls- or boys- decided to bring a friend for a threeway, that would bring it up to fifteen. But it can happen that, in a threesome, one party feels left out while the others are having sex. To avoid that, you can bring one more person into each equation, and that makes twenty.' Harry explained, quite convincingly. If Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Harry were together that would make four, five times that, to account for each boy, and it made twenty.

'Well, I… that's…' Mcgonagall didn't know what to say, evidently.

'I'm sorry, Professor, but this really wasn't a situation you needed to see. Nothing bad was going on, so I'm not sure why someone went and got you, to be honest.' Harry said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

'Well, I… I was told that you were being loud up here, and so I came to tell you to quiet down. When I arrived, it sounded as though Miss Brown was in pain.' Mcgonagall looked down at the pile of clothes at her feet, and saw an odd golden contraption with hundreds of buttons or dials on the wall behind her. Her gaze lingered on it, and Katie wondered what the thing did. 'Clearly, I was mistaken. Very well, Potter, in the future please use silencing charms. I don't need walk in on this again… one generation of Marauders is more than enough.' she said, exasperated, and began to leave the room. She paused at the contraption, tapped it with her wand, and said, 'I am afraid I'll need to confiscate this. It is a violation of the privacy of those who… watched, to have been recorded.'

'Of course, Professor, sorry again.' Harry said, with a smile in his voice as the woman left the room, shaking her head in an exasperated manner.

Harry chuckled, then, as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it at the door to make it swing closed. Then, he removed the robes again and Katie stared once more at his body. Harry rifled in another draw, and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Katie stared at him, and drank in the image as he pulled his clothes on. The lean muscles in his back and arms shifted beautifully, and Katie found herself lost in them until Harry's voice broke the silence.

'Y'know, you lot are shit at hiding,' he commented with another laugh, and Katie let out a silenced squeak at the thought that Harry had seen her staring at him so hungrily. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of, but there it was. 'There are giant cupboards all over the room, and you dive under bedsheets ?! Or run across the room to the door?!' he laughed at the pathetic attempts at hiding, as the twins appeared from the bathroom with grins on their faces. Katie let out a sigh of relief, as she realised he wasn't talking about her.

'At least you could have disillusioned yourselves like the girls,' Harry said, as Jordan came out of the bathroom looking embarrassed. Harry turned to look in Katie's direction, and squinted at her. He shrugged, and stretched as Hermione, Ginny, and a very red-faced Neville appeared from under the cover of Neville's bed. Harry laughed again, and once more as his roommates stood up and looked at him pointedly. Harry walked past them, to the bathroom, and emerged with a tall glass of water.

The twins were glaring at him as her emerged, and Harry held a hand to his ear as one of them mouthed something at him, 'What's that?' he asked, 'Do you want something? I can't hear you.' The twin made a speaking motion with his hand, and pointed at Harry and then at himself. 'That's

right, I am talking to you. Well done.' Harry took a drink of water, as the twin glared at him. Harry walked past, eyes raking the spot where Katie stood once again, and the spot behind her after that which caused a grin to spread across his face. It was a nice smile.

Hermione was glaring at Harry, too, and Harry smirked at he for a few seconds as the bushy- haired girl tried to murder him with her eyes. Then, he relented with a grin and a shrug.

'Fine,' he said, and his grin grew again as he waved his wand in Katie's direction. Katie held up her hand, and saw it reappear, and was about to say something when she heard noises behind her. She turned around, and found an interesting sight. Interesting might not have been the right word.

Parvati was leant against the wall, her shirt pushed up around her hands as she pinched and tweaked her nipples. She was moaning and gasping like a madwoman or a whore, with Angelina kneeling between her legs. Angie had one hand on Parvati's knee, keeping her legs spread, and the other was between her own legs with three fingers buried inside herself up to the knuckle as she licked the asian girl's pussy.

As sound returned to the room, Angie pushed her over the edge. Alicia told Katie that Angie had a nasty tendency to keep you on the brink for an age before giving you relief, and she gave Parvati that relief as she sucked the clit and slid her hand up the girl's thigh to shove two fingers inside her passage.

Parvati gave a long, drawn out moan of pleasure. Then, she slid down the wall towards Angelina's face and the strong girl caught her and lowered her onto the nearest bed. Katie didn't know whose bed it was.

Angelina smiled over at Harry, and licked her lips. Then, she winked at Katie and grinned at Alicia. Katie turned to see that Alicia's front was quite dishevelled, as the older girl removed her fingers from her mouth. She, too, gave Katie a flirtatious wink before turning a lustful look on Harry.

Harry gave a groan, running a hand through his hair, and then waved his wand at Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Katie heard Neville's rapid breathing, which told her they could speak again. Ginny was sitting quite close to the boy, which was probably one cause of the tent in his trousers.

Then, Harry waved it at his roommates, and they were laughing when sound returned to them. Following which, he removed the spell from the twins and Lee, and they, too, started chortling.

'Minnie and Harry, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Gah!' One of the twins received a stinging hex from Harry, who rolled his eyes but was grinning also.

'Merlin, dude! You've got to hit that!' Seamus insisted, staring after the departed professor, 'You could get away with anything !'

'Harry's not going to seduce her to get anything!' Hermione replied, accusingly, as Harry looked over at Katie. 'Are you, Harry?!' she asked. 'Harry?'

Harry was looking at Katie with a concerned frown, suddenly, and Katie felt awkward as she looked back. He looked… unhappy, somehow, but it didn't look like he was angry at her, more like he was worried about her. Katie wondered if he'd caught on to her feelings, then…

She smiled at him. Her feelings weren't hurt… they should have been, but they weren't. Watching him with Lavender was hotter than she could have imagined. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought, but her smile didn't fade. It was a genuine, easy smile. It was always easy to smile at Harry.

Harry smiled back, a warm expression that sent a trickle of pleasant heat to her stomach, where butterflies were trying to escape.

'Of course not,' Harry said, and he looked away from Katie to glance at the door. 'Maybe it'll be a happy little benefit to seducing her, but I'm going to do that because she's pretty attractive, and it will be quite the experience, I reckon,' he said, contemplatively.

Nobody disagreed with his statement, oddly. Mcgonagall wasn't someone you'd think of as attractive until someone suggested it, Katie found. She was… scary, but that didn't change the fact that she was tall and regal and confident. Plus, having someone that strict in the bedroom… the thought sent a pleasant shiver down Katie's spine.

She was distracted enough that Katie almost missed Fred, George, and Lee making their way to the door.

'Well, this was fun,' Lee grinned. 'We should do it again some time, get the whole gang together. Maybe Snape'll interrupt us next time, mix things up a little.'

'Night, all,' Fred or George said. 'We've got our own fun to have,' they said, grinning and waving goodnight.

Hermione stood from her bed, and frowned at her roommates, who were both unconscious in another's bed. She looked at Angelina, and opened her mouth to ask something. Seamus beat her to it, though.

'No worries, Hermione. That bed's going spare tonight, anyway,' he said, pointedly. Parvati was asleep in either his bed or Deans, and it didn't take a genius to guess what that meant.

'Oh, okay,' she said, with a shrug of her slender shoulders. 'Well, I think I'll head to my Dorm… you coming, Gin?' she asked Ginny, who was still sitting next to Neville.

'No, I think I'll sleep here tonight,' Ginny said, scooting next to Neville and causing the boy to blush once again.

Ron's expression darkened, suddenly, 'On your first night back? Do you want to get a reputation as a slut?!' he asked, harshly.

Ginny looked shocked at the insult, 'Well, brother , what if I want to be a slut? What business is it of yours?' she asked.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off, 'Okay, I'm gonna go, then.' Hermione left, then, and the only non-residents were Katie and her friends. She looked at Angelina curiously, as the older girl walked over to Harry's bed.

Harry was looking at Ron with a frown, and so didn't notice Angie coming up behind him. Nor did he register it when she leant coolly against the post. At least, not until she cleared her throat. Harry turned around, slightly surprised, and found Angie looming over him.

Harry had grown quite a bit over the summer… but Angelina was still a few inches taller. She stood up straight, to enhance that, and Harry looked up at her expectantly. She leaned down towards him, and Katie's breath hitched as their lips drew near. Harry raised an eyebrow, and didn't seem surprised when Angie just whispered something in his ear.

Harry pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head and whispered something back to her. Angie nodded, unhappily, and then leant back in to whisper something more. Harry nodded, grinning, and Angelina gave him a soft kiss on the lips before walking to the door. Her fingers brushed

against his crotch, though, and Alicia shrugged at Angelina and copied her actions. She walked over to Harry, kissed him softly on the lips, just touched his crotch, and walked away.

Katie's friends smirked at her expectantly, and Harry looked at her as Katie approached. He smiled at her, such a sweet smile, and was about to say something when Katie stepped in close and pushed her lips against Harry's. She didn't do it softly, though. Oh, no, she hugged him close and pushed all her lust and infatuation into the kiss.

Harry kissed her back, after a moment of surprise, and his lips carried a promise of happiness and satisfaction, a trail of pleasure ran from her lips to her very core, and Katie melted against him as her hands found their way into his messy hair. One of Harry's hands copied the movement, tangling itself in her hair, and the other stayed on her lower back. Somehow, he could tell this was just a kiss. A wonderful, earth-shattering kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. As much as she'd liked watching Harry with Lavender, she wasn't going to make love to him while another of girl slept in an orgasmic haze he'd produced.

Katie pulled away, eventually, biting Harry's lower lip as she went, and her hand drifted over the hard penis her friends had brushed. She stroked it, through the sweatpants, and leant into Harry's neck. He smelled like sweat, but he still smelled good . Like broomsticks, humid air, and something else. She'd smelled it before, when they won a match and she rushed into Harry's arms. Now, though, he was tall and broad and, as he hugged her, it felt like she was meant to be there.

Katie kissed him again, fleeting and soft, and left with a smile on her face. She wished they could have sex tonight, as she walked behind Alicia and Angelina and watched their hips and rears sway, because she really was hard up. Still, though, she owed it to herself to wait one more day to lose her virginity to the man of her dreams. Then, the three of them could have their fun.

Katie's pussy throbbed, though, as Alicia and Angelina fell through their door with their lips locked and their hands roaming each other's bodies. They left the door open for her to change her mind, as always, but Katie just closed it. She went into her own room, and had to rely on her fingers for tonight. Just for tonight, though. Tomorrow would be her day, and the thought of that, with the image of Harry's naked form and the gorgeous blonde he had fucked into a coma, was enough to drive her to orgasm in barely a minute.

Nude with Neville

Chapter Summary

After Harry puts on a show, the occupants of the room have some fun. Neville starts the night with Ginny atop him, watching Ron get fucked raw by Harry as Seamus rides Dean in the distance. Then, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and Dean fall asleep, and Harry and Neville talk about a party over the summer. Neville tells Harry about Malfoy, how the blonde wanked him off, and both find the chat arousing.

F/M briefly at the beginning of the chapter, the rest is M/M

In the boys dorm, Ginny was riding Neville with her hands on her own breasts and her eyes staring lustfully down at the red-faced boy. She was taking Neville's virginity, and Neville wasn't confident enough to take charge even a little. Ginny had been on top for a few minutes now, slowly rolling her hips forwards to stimulate Neville's decently sized cock inside her. Neville was staring up at her, looking at Ginny's pretty face and the small hands that were playing with hard nipples, and bit his lip as he tried not to cum too soon.

Ginny gave a moan, and closed her eyes in pleasure, and that pushed Neville towards the edge. He wanted to stop himself, but it was difficult . She was gorgeous. He made the mistake, then, of looking to his right, and seeing the other couples in the room.

In Ron's bed, past the soundly-sleeping Lavender, Ron and Harry were fucking like animals. Or, at least, Ron was on all fours and staring at their reflection in the mirror Harry had set up before them, while Harry thrust into his friend like a man possessed. Harry was on one knee, and had both hands on Ron's hips as he shoved his big cock into Ron's hole again and again. Ron gave soft grunts with every thrust, as Harry pistoned into him repeatedly.

Harry was buck naked, and that didn't help Neville keep control of his impending orgasm. He'd always thought Harry was cute, nobody in their right mind wouldn't, but over the summer he'd become an Adonis . Neville's eyes landed on Harry's rear, as the muscular cheeks clenched and opened over and over with every thrust. Neville couldn't quite see the hole therein, but the thought that it was there made his cock throb inside Ginny.

Then, Harry seized Ron by the shoulder, and flipped his best friend over like it was nothing. He descended upon Ron, and caught the other boys lips with his as he placed both hands besides Ron's head, and slid back inside Ron's open hole. Ron's legs were open, his feet on either side of Harry, and Harry shagged Ron with long, smooth rolls of his hips. With Ron's cock trapped between their stomachs, the two changed from fucking like beasts to making love.

Neville felt himself finishing even before he saw Seamus riding Dean's large black cock, back arched and hands grabbing his own thighs. He was in a similar position of Ginny and, as Neville watched, his smaller cock- though five inches was nothing to be ashamed of- sprayed four jets of cum over Dean's muscled chest.

Seamus cried out, as his orgasm hit, and the sound was pretty darn erotic. It set Ron off, at least, as the redhead gave his own grunt of pleasure that was louder than all the rest. His cum, Neville guessed, would spray between his stomach and Harry's and would paint both of their chests white.

white.

Harry grabbed Ron by the hips, pulling away from their kiss, and fucked his friend, shoving his cock into Ron with all his considerable might as Ron grunted, grunted, grunted . Nevilled watched Harry's arse as it tensed up, and he thrust into Ron one last time. Harry gave a long, soft sigh that signalled his orgasm.

Neville cried out a warning, and Ginny kept riding him. She reached down behind her, Neville felt her knuckles brush against his balls, and then her face contorted into pleasure and pain and she gave a long, drawn out moan that made Neville's orgasm all the stronger as he shot a fifth, sixth, and seventh stream of cum into the ginger girl.

'Ahhh,' Ginny fell off the bed, besides Neville, and he saw her pull two fingers from her arse. 'That was lovely, thankyou.' she said, and kissed him softly on the lips. Neville grinned at her, and they moved under the covers to get some sleep. Neville felt great, as he watched Harry walk to the bathroom and step into the shower. Harry didn't close the door, and Neville didn't stop watching as Harry scrubbed the sweat off his skin.

Ginny fell asleep beside him by the time Harry had finished in the shower, and as Neville glanced around he saw that the others had, too. Dean and Seamus were lying on top of the covers in each other's' arms, and their faces looked peaceful. Neville knew- maybe Ron and Harry did, but he wasn't sure- that they had begun seeing each other the year before in secret. He'd felt awkward bringing it up, even though he wondered why they thought any of them would react badly. Even now, it was only after Harry had climbed onto the bed behind Ron, unhappy with his friend after Ron called Ginny a slut, grabbed his hips, and shoved his cock deep into Ron's insides, that Dean and Seamus had felt comfortable being out in the open with their relations.

Ron slept on top his own covers, splayed out with cum on his stomach and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he began to snore. Apparently, Harry hadn't really been punishing him, even if it had seemed like a rough fuck.

Lavender still slept under the covers, her blonde hair splayed out like a halo, and Parvati slept on the other side of Neville's bed; she was occupying Dean's bed at the moment. Their room was organised in a circle, so Neville was next to Harry and Dean, with Seamus and Ron on the other side of the room. The bathroom was between Ron and Seamus, the doorway was on a pillar in the middle of the room. Neville didn't understand how he could see Seamus and Neville despite the pillar, but he'd made his peace with the quirks of magic over the past four years. He could see all of their beds, at any time, without craning his neck. That was why they had curtains.

It occurred to Neville that Parvati and Lavender might want that privacy, and he carefully slid out of his bed and Ginny's embrace. The red haired minx didn't seem aware, as she softly began to snore. Nothing compared to Ron's bellowing breaths, it was actually a little cute to watch Ginny huff as her chest rose and fell. Neville wondered what their night meant for the two of them, and whether Ginny wanted to be his girlfriend.

Neville crept around the bed, to Parvati's temporary bed, and blushed as he realised he was naked. He quickly closed the curtains, he did not want that to be the sight she woke up to. He tiptoed over to the spot Ginny had tossed his pants, and pulled them on. Then, Neville snuck over to Harry's bed, and picked up the curtain that was pooled on the floor. He closed the others, which had been entirely open for the show, and held the torn one up to the top.

' Reparo ,' Neville cast. It didn't take, so he tried again. ' Reparo .' He said, determined, and the curtain reattached to the bed. Neville closed that one, too, and smiled at his success.

'Hey,' he heard Harry's voice. 'Great work, Nev. You've been practising,' Harry didn't say it, but they both remembered the time Neville had blown up the potions book he was trying to return.

That had not been a fun conversation to have with Snape.

'Thanks, Harry, but- oh!' Neville turned around, already with a slight blush at the compliment, to wave it off. However, he spun back around as he saw Harry was buck nude with a towel draped over his shoulders. Neville's face burned at the image of the dripping-wet sex-god with none of his modesty covered.

'Nev,' Harry chuckled behind him, 'you remember that guy you watched have sex twice in the past hour? That was me. You've seen it all, and then some.'

'That's not- I wasn't expecting it this time!' Neville explained, in a slightly squeaky voice.

'You sure you're not just turned on?' Harry asked, again with a chuckle. Neville didn't know how to respond, and was saved the trouble. 'Malfoy told me you and he met up at a party in the summer.'

'It wasn't like that!' Neville exclaimed, and then clapped a hand over his mouth at the volume. Nobody had woken, though, and he continued. 'I didn't want to. Draco just… did it .'

Harry's face darkened slightly at that, and Neville took a step back as he realised something else about the other boy's changes. The muscles certainly looked good, but they also gave an intimidating air to their owner.

'Not like that, though. He didn't put anything anywhere… I was surprised, and taken aback, but I don't think he raped me…'

Neville felt his blush return at the mention of that event. He didn't even know why that had happened, all he knew was that Malfoy had followed him to his room- Neville hadn't realised he had a shadow- and stepped inside. He remembered Malfoy's wicked smirk as he closed the door with a click and approached with a swagger as Neville stood up and pulled his wand to defend himself.

Wrong wand, Draco had told him. He'd batted Neville's hand aside like it was nothing, and shoved his tongue past unwilling lips. Neville had shoved him away when he realised what was happening, but Draco had just laughed at him. Draco had petrified Neville, then, and Neville had fallen back onto the bed. He had been panicking silently, as Draco rolled him onto his side. He'd panicked more, when Malfoy's crotch had come into his field of vision and he'd seen the boy's hard penis pitching a tent. Neville had thought Draco was going to rape him, but he didn't.

Draco had propped Neville up like that, and had pulled off his own clothes. He's pulled up a chair, and sat before Neville masturbating. Neville had looked away, repeatedly, but his eyes had kept returning to the boy who was wanking in front of him as Draco gave exaggerated moans and rubbed his own precum over his erect penis. Neville had watched for five minutes, and then even more lust had descended over Malfoy's face. His mouth had fallen open, and Draco had groaned as he reached up and pulled his own hair.

He'd shot semen across Neville's room, and it had fallen just before Neville's bed.Neville had stared at the cumshot, he'd noticed how many fewer Draco had shot off compared to when Neville wanked, and he hadn't noticed Draco approaching and cancelling the petrification.

Neville had noticed when Draco leant in and licked Neville's lips. He'd sprang up into a sitting position, and panic had been written across his face. Draco had put a hand on his knee, though, and that had made Neville pause long enough for Draco to reach under his robes and find the erect penis hidden therein. He'd squeezed Neville's seven inches, and Neville had looked down at him with wide eyes as Draco began to stroke the length.

Neville had moaned and whimpered, but he'd been unwilling to move as someone other than himself touched his penis for the first time. Draco moved beside Neville, sitting with one leg off the bed and the other stretched behind the shy Gryffindor, and both of his hands had attended their job as his penis, dribbling cum, had rested against Neville's fancy robes.

Neville had stared down at his covered genitals and the hands that worked their magic on them, as Draco smirked in his peripheral vision. A few times, though, Malfoy had looked determined and annoyed, as though he didn't want to be doing this.

When Neville had let out an involuntary moan, Draco's smile had returned and his hands had redoubled their efforts as he'd rubbed the tip and squeezed the balls, until Neville moaned again and squirted cum into Draco's hand and the fancy robes.

Draco had removed his hands from under there, wiped one off on Neville's robes and the other on his face, and had pulled his clothes on again.

Neville had watched him go, shellshocked, and then had spat on the floor and scrubbed the cum off his chin on the quilt of his bed as he spluttered and tried to figure out what the fuck had happened. Why had Malfoy done that? Then, Neville had had to change. He'd stained the robes, and he'd gone out to rejoin the party in different clothes to before. People had seen, and Neville's grandmother had smiled at whatever she thought had happened while Malfoy Sr had patted Draco on the shoulder as though to tell him good job.

Neville told Harry all that, and they wound up sitting on the floor as Harry thought it over. He was still naked, and Neville noticed that his penis was bigger than before with a nervous swallow.

'Did you enjoy what Malfoy did?' Harry asked, finally, after a long time. Neville wasn't sure if it had actually been long, because time seemed to distort as he stared dead ahead and willed himself not to look at Harry and not to get hard again. He managed to resist, but only because he and Ginny had so recently finished.

'Yes…' Neville said, uncertainly.

'Hmm. I guess that doesn't answer anything. He gave you an orgasm, why wouldn't you enjoy it?' Harry paused, scratching his chin. 'Okay, would you want to do other things with him if you got the chance?'

'Other things?' Neville asked, his voice higher than usual. 'What other things would I do?'

'Well,' Harry began, 'since he's wanked you off, the other things would be him sucking you off or you putting your cock in his bum. Or, you sucking him off or him putting his penis in your bum.'

Images flashed through Neville's mind, and he swallowed a lump in his throat as the images changed to he and Harry doing those same things. He swallowed again, as his throat became dry, and tried to speak.

Harry took his hesitation to mean he should continue, 'There's other things, too, of course. Rimming, frottage, intercrural. You might like them more, if you're not sure about anal or oral.' He stopped speaking, then, and looked over at Neville expectantly. His eyes flicked to the growing bulge in Neville's pants, but he didn't mention it.

Neville still couldn't say anything, but he wondered what those things were.

'If not that, how do you feel about kissing him? That might help you decide if you like him or

not,' Harry suggested. 'Or even if you like men.'

'Uhm, I think… well, what do those things mean? Uh, rimming, frottage, and… the other one?' Neville asked.

'Intercrural,' Harry confirmed. 'Rimming is when you get your arse licked by someone, that can be a guy or a girl- Ginny might be willing to demonstrate if you'd rather a girl first; frottage is when you rub your penis against another man's, it feels better than you'd think; intercrural is like anal but, instead of putting it up the bum, you just slide your cock between the other guy's thighs. Depending on your angle, you can stimulate his cock and balls, or hole, or both.' Harry didn't seem to think it weird to admit how much he'd done with other men, and Neville felt a little better because of it. It didn't feel quite so awkward, with Harry acting so nonchalant.

Still, Neville felt the need to ask, 'Don't you feel… weird talking about this?' he asked.

Harry actually looked surprised, 'Not at all, why would it… didn't you grow up in a Wizarding Household?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Neville felt a little affronted at the odd accusation, 'you know that. What does that have to do with anything?'

'I didn't mean to offend you, Nev, it's just weird that you haven't been given this talk. Not the birds and the bees, mind you,' Harry said, as Neville opened his mouth to interrupt, 'the discussion about sexual… morality in the Wizarding World. In fact, I should teach you the contraceptive spell- you only need to apply it once a week- and one or both of us will need to tell Ginny to use the female version. That one can be cast for a couple of days after sex, so she doesn't need to go to Pomphrey yet.

'But, I digress,' Harry continued. 'People in the Wizarding world are all sluts, basically, Nev. There are some exceptions, but, as a whole, they- and by they I mean we - fuck each other almost constantly. Or, I fuck people almost constantly since discovering sex. Other people have sex with a few partners per month or week or what have you. Without the risk of disease or unwanted pregnancy, sex is just a way to have fun. There aren't any taboos, so long as you aren't outright raping someone. In the traditional sense, or by using magic spells to alter their mindset or actions, that is. You can control people with certain spells, after all, or leave them unable to fight you off.'

'R-Really?' Neville asked, and a different fantasy came to mind as his penis loosed a few drops of precum. 'What if- ah- I wanted to have sex with… uh, with…' he didn't know how to continue.

'The age of consent doesn't exist in this world, but you need to be careful with it, Nev. If you do something that could be damaging, there'll be hell to pay. If it's a kid who grew up in a magical household they might be receptive by the time they come to Hogwarts, I've heard they might even initiate it though I've never seen as much, but a muggleborn will be fucked up by it if they don't know about it and haven't had time to adjust or time to grow old enough that they can understand. If you're going to go after those younger than us, I'd wait to let them start it or I'd be upfront with what I was trying to do,' Harry said, as though it was a common issue. If there were no taboos, Neville supposed that might be true.

'N-no, not kids…'

'Animals?' Harry asked, looking surprised but shrugging. 'I think it depends on their… sentience. Centaurs, mermaids, that sort of thing, can consent. They're just as aware as humans, but non- magical animals can be iffy. I know people do it, but I've not heard much on the subject- I'd research it further if I were you.' Harry shrugged again, but didn't look especially disgusted. His penis had drooped a little more since he started talking, though.

'Not animals, p-p-plants…' Neville's face burned as he asked that, and reddened even further as Harry stifled a laugh.

'Oh, I should've known.' Harry grinned to himself, as Neville hid his face in his hands. 'Again, I'm not sure … but I have read some stuff that gives me clues. There are plants that are grown for that exact reason… as in, there are plans with cock-like appendages that will shove themselves in whatever hole you present to them, and there are plants that will squeeze and stroke whatever you put into their receptors. Never tried it myself, but I'm sure you can grow some in no time at all.'

Neville nodded, his mouth was watering now instead of his throat being dry. He felt quite aroused now, and apparently Harry could tell. Harry was swelling now, almost as large as he had been with Lavender. Neville couldn't help but stare at the penis.

'Do you want to touch it?' Harry asked, as Nevilled examined every inch. He liked what he saw but, as Harry asked that, Neville's eyes returned to the emerald eyes that were staring back at him.

'I… think so?' Neville half-asked. 'I'm not sure how, though… what would I do?'

'To start, just stroke it like you would your own. You look curious, like you want to feel what it's like on the other side of a handjob.' Harry looked at Neville like he was going to say something else but thought better of it. Neville nodded his head, and his hand trembled as he lifted it.

Neville reached out, and his fingertips neared Harry's rock-hard spike of flesh. He gently brushed them along it, and Neville himself shivered as he felt Harry's precum slick under his fingers. He brushed them along the rigid length again, and again after that. Harry grew a little more, and Neville was entranced by the length. His eyes traced the veins on Harry, and he tried to measure it as he thought back to what Harry had spoken about. He didn't know if he could take that in his hole… how could he? He'd never had anything up there.

Neville gingerly wrapped his hand around the rock hard penis, and found it wasn't so hard as he'd expected. Or… it was, but it was also fleshy? It was made of flesh, so of course it would be fleshy. How was it fleshy in a good way, though? Neville came out of a brief stupor, when Harry shifted beside him. He'd just been staring at his hand on the cock for a long while.

Neville began to stroke it, and found that with every twitch and throb of Harry's penis in his hand his own cock responded. He slowly stroked his hand up and down the massive penis, and somehow his fingers met around it. Like the penis shrank a little to fit his hand… it really didn't seem as long as before. That was weird, but Neville didn't linger on it for long.

He looked at Harry's face, saw that Harry was watching his hand, and got onto his knees before him. For a long moment, Neville wanted to suck Harry's penis- Merlin, what was going on? Since when was he so certain he liked men? He'd been inside Ginny not an hour ago- but he didn't decide to do that. Instead, the shy, slightly chubby boy hooked a thumb through the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to reveal his own penis. It wasn't as long as Harry's, which seemed to be swelling bigger again- still weird- but it was seven inches plus. Neville scooted closer to Harry, and poked his penis against Harry's. Their heads touched, slick against each other, and Neville began to run his tip up and down Harry's length, incidentally lubing it up as Harry reached between them.

Harry's other hand moved to Nevill's bum, and Neville felt his penis twitch with the thought of what Harry might be doing, but all he did was scoot Nevill further towards him. Like he was trying to make the less experienced boy sit in his lap. Neville tried to find the words to ask not for that , but by the time he did Harry had already taken hold of Nevill's penis and placed its underside against his own. He shifted his hips slightly, below, Neville, and stroked his hand up and down both their lengths at once as his hand wrapped halfway around them both.

Neville moaned again, soft like a whisper, and shifted his own hips. He slowly humped into Harry's hand, and against Harry's cock, and he shivered with the pleasure.

Neville looked down at Harry- he was on his knees, Harry on his butt- and took a hesitant breath as he looked at Harry's lips. A man's lips, which shouldn't be so tempting. But they were red, and curled up into a lustful smile, and Neville wanted to kiss him.

'Can I… can I kiss you?' he asked, breathless.

Harry looked at Neville, surprised, and the smile grew, 'Of course. Come here.'

Neville leant in, and they kissed. Slow and strong and hungry, Neville gave an inexperienced and sloppy kiss to the boy he'd been sharing a dorm with since they came to Hogwarts. He grabbed Harry by the back of the head, and his hips thrust wildly against Harry's member as his arousal spiked further.

'Wait-' Neville gasped, red faced. 'I want to go all the way. I want- I want you to fuck me,' he said, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

'Have you had anything in your arse before, Nev?' Harry asked, as he heard the uncertainty in Neville's voice.

'No…' Neville said.

'Then we can't do that tonight. I can make it smaller, but I can't make it that small. I'd hurt you, and neither of us would like that.' Harry paused for a moment, and then had a thought, 'Considering everything that happened in here tonight, I think it's a safe bet that we'll all have some fun together at some point. Seamus has a cock that should work for your first time, Ron's not that much bigger. They can get you used to it, and after that we can go "all the way."' Harry said, shooting down Neville's desires as Neville felt his disappointment rise.

'But you seem to be missing something obvious here, Nev,' Harry said, with a smirk at the boy on top of him. He stroked a hand up Neville's slightly-chubby torso and the inexperienced boy gasped as pleasure coursed through him like lightning through metal. Harry tugged Nevill's cock with his other hand. 'We can go all the way, even if I can't go inside you.'

'What do you… you mean…?' Neville asked.

'You can put your cock inside my bum, yes,' Harry clarified, bluntly.

'O-okay, h-how should we do that?' Neville asked.

Harry waved his wand and cast a pair of unfamiliar charms on his backside, then he gave Neville another kiss and pushed him away. Neville's hands trailed across Harry's muscular thighs as he did so, and he watched with fascination as Harry knelt in front of him, facing away, and then leaned down on his hands. It was the position Ron had taken earlier, and Neville felt like cumming then and there as he looked at the perfect, firm buttocks before him.

Neville leant forwards, and spied the hole he'd been looking for earlier. He brushed a finger over it, and Harry gave a breathy chuckle. Then, Neville leant in and placed his tongue over the small, puckered hole. Harry gasped, then, as the first-time rimmer wrapped his lips around the hole and pushed his tongue slowly inside. It went in quite easily, and Neville closed his eyes as he got the slight taste of… salty goodness. It burrowed further and further, until his tongue was hurting and he had to take it back out.

The hole winked at him as he drew away, and Neville licked over it and up Harry's crack. Then, he leant further down and licked the underside of Harry's balls, as Harry grunted to let him know he liked it.

But Neville's penis was demanding attention, so he rose on his knees, heart hammering and penis throbbing like nobody's business, and laid it against Harry's arse. He took a careful hold of it, and pushed his head carefully against the puckered hole that had recently had his tongue wriggling inside it. Neville grabbed Harry's hips, as he'd seen Harry do to Ron, and pushed his hips forwards.

Quickly, with a pop , an inch slid inside as Harry hissed.

'Take it slower than that at the start, Nev…' Harrys said, and Neville hesitated.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked.

'A little, but it's my own fault. I should've warned you,' Harry said. 'Don't stop, though. Get as deep in as you can.'

Neville pushed forwards, slowly this time, and took a deep breath as Harry's slick, tight- so tight . Tighter even than Ginny had been, like a vice around him- walls hugged the intruder. Neville pushed further and further and it got tighter and tighter as Harry slowly pushed his hips back.

Neville gasped as his balls brushed against Harry's scrotum, feeling their bodies merge with every inch of him inside Harry. The boy-who-lived groaned below him, his arms straight and back arched, and Neville pulled back to go again.

He fucked Harry for a dozen strokes, hands running up and down Harry's lower back as they trembled and he tried not to cum. Harry, eventually, leant on an elbow as he reached below himself and began to stroke his own member as Neville stimulated his arse. Neville felt- amazingly- Harry grow even tighter around him with the change.

He bottomed out in Harry, again, and tried desperately to stave off the orgasm. He thought about schoolwork, and flobberworms, thought about his grandmother and Snape. Then, he thought about Snape joining them; he saw Snape kneeling in front of Harry, his pale, unblemished skin bare before them as he fed Harry his cock. He pictured Snape coming behind Neville, and fucking him into Harry.

Neville thrust into Harry again and again, the phantom-Snape encouraging him, and clenched every muscle he could think off to keep fucking Harry Potter for one more moment.

'Harry!' he cried, 'Harry, I'm cumming! In you! HHmm!' Neville buried himself up to the hilt, and sprayed jet after jet of cum into his friend, and Harry tensed up around him.

'Fuck! That's-' Harry gasped, and his hand flew up and down his own cock. He shot his own white cum on the floor, as Neville's sixth and final spray squirted into him.

Neville stayed inside Harry for a long minute, and then, breathless, pulled out with surprising difficulty. He sat on the floor, and Harry stood up slowly as cum ran down his thighs.

'Guess I need another shower,' Harry said, as he vanished the cum from the floor and wiped it off his leg with the discarded towel. 'You wanna join?'

Neville just nodded, and followed Harry on shaky legs to the bathroom. He didn't have the energy to do anything else, but Harry certainly did. Neville wound up on his knees, after they'd made out heavily, licking and sucking the parts of Harry's cock that would fit into his mouth.

Harry stroked his hair and, after several minutes, moaned out an approving warning that made Neville bob his head faster. They washed each other, after Neville had choked on the jizm Harry shot in his mouth, and made their ways back to their respective beds to cuddle with the girls therein. Neville had dreams that would once have been confusing, and woke up ready and willing to get with Seamus.

Tempting Trio

Chapter Summary

Angelina Johnson has a plan for Katie Bell's first time. That plan involves the changing room showers, lying to Katie about a "team meeting", and Harry Potter's genitals. After that... Katie's second and third time follows very soon.

Chapter Notes

A brief dalliance between Harry and Lavender at the beginning of the chapter is followed only by hints of other pairings as the chapter moves on. He attends classes, being tempted by everyone around and by everyday activities, then his plan with Angelina begins.

M/F, F/F, with only brief hints of M/M. For the most part, the pairings aren't very taboo (certainly not compared to other things in this story). Lesbian sex and sex with multiple partners.

Harry woke with his arms wrapped around Lavender's naked waist, and his cock- morning wood in full effect- between her buttcheeks. The girl's rhythmic breathing told him that she was still asleep, and he stayed still for a few minutes as he listened to the soothing sound as the smell of her hair filled his nose. There was a hint of sweat, yet the sweet smell of flowers overpowered it.

Eventually, Harry slowly moved away from her to find a clock. He was rather hungry from the night's fun, and didn't want to miss breakfast. When he saw that it was barely past six, Harry scooted back close to Lavender's warmth, his arms encircling her again as he inhaled the scent of her hair, and decided to go back to sleep.

At some point, Lavender woke up and began to rub her lovely rear end against Harry's erection. That method didn't take long to rouse him from his sleep, and Lavender turned around to face him when Harry reciprocated. She faced him, a small smile on her face as her head rested on the pillows, and softly kissed him on the lips.

Lavender then reached between them for Harry's member, the tip of her tongue sticking out for a moment in concentration, and shuffled until she had it against her opening. She slid down onto it with a gasp, and her face scrunched up as the entire length opened her up and slotted into her stretched vagina.

Lavender gave a quiet moan, and pressed her forehead against Harry's as she bit her lip. She pulled her hips up his body, and Harry felt her walls reluctantly pull along him as Lavender gasped and groaned.

Harry rolled them over, and wound up with Lavender's hands running up and down his back, still under the covers, as he hovered above her. She had her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, as Harry gripped the bedsheets and began to thrust into her.

Lavender's moans grew louder, as Harry slowly worked up the pace, burying himself in Lavender again and again as the girl stared up at him through lidded eyes. She gasped, as his cock found sensitive spots, and her hands scratched down Harry's back as he leant in to kiss her. Her breasts pressed against Harry's chest, the nipples rock hard and dragging across the muscular flesh as Harry ground against her, his cock sinking into her insides and withdrawing again with every thrust.

The two of them panted with each other, slowly growing to serve as a wake-up for the rest of the room, and eventually Harry's thrusts grew harder and Lavender's moans turned to squeals of pleasure. Harry grasped her hip with one hand, and his other clenched around the headboard as he shoved himself inside his lover over and over.

Parvati was the last of their roommates to wake from the sound, and the room watched in mixed measures of embarrassment and interest as Lavender's mouth fell open and she gave a scream of lustful joy.

'HARRY!' She threw her head back, and came around Harry's cock as Harry leant in and sucked at the exposed flesh of her neck and groaned under her chin as his own orgasm rushed to the surface.

' Lav ,' he grunted, before burying himself as far inside her as he could and erupting . He rolled onto his side, to avoid collapsing on the girl, and the two looked at each other with big grins. Lavender pecked Harry's lips once more, and then slowly left the bed. She half-limped, half- waddled over to the bathroom, smirking at the seven pairs of eyes that watched her walk. They heard the shower start a few moments later.

Harry stretched under the covers, the sheets half-over him, and smiled up at the ceiling of his canopy. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts.

\--

Hermione didn't seem quite so happy, when Harry was up and had escorted Lavender and Parvati down to the Common Room like a gentleman- everyone already knew they'd spent the night, so all people were seeing them do was be respectful - giving Lavender a kiss before she and her bestie made their way up the girls' staircase. The few people down in the room so early pretended not to be interested, but didn't do a very good job of it. Some looked shocked they hadn't been reprimanded, others looked curious because they'd heard the show was a success, and still others hid blushes as they remembered the erotic sight of Harry and Lavender's embrace.

Hermione sat in front of the fire, with a book in her lap and a frown marring her face even as it was hidden by bushy hair. She had a pad of paper on the seat beside her, and angrily scratched something out as Harry approached.

Harry vaulted the back of the sofa, and landed besides her with an arm on the back of the sofa, behind her shoulders. Hermione jumped, then gave him a thin, unconvincing smile before going back to her book.

Harry watched her read and write for a few moments, the way she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose as she read. The book looked to be a text on runes, since he didn't recognise half the letters, and Harry wondered why she was frustrated by it. She was excellent in that class, same as all the others. He wondered if it was really the cause of her annoyance and, when he tried to think what else might be responsible, his mind went to sex. It was usually on sex, nowadays.

'First time in a while you've been alone for a night, is that what's frustrating you?' Harry asked, as

Hermione bit back a swear word at a passage proving tricky.

Hermione looked at him in a way that said ' you damn well know it is ' and huffed a short breath. Harry understood why. She'd almost always been with Harry, Ron, or Ginny over the summer; she shagged the other Weasleys over the course of the summer, but usually wound up in one of those three's bed. He couldn't imagine spending a night without at least one partner, anymore, and loathed the thought of how hard up Hermione must feel. He'd probably wind up pulling his cock off, if he couldn't find someone to help him with the problem.

'Did you not broach the subject with Fay and Natasha?' Harry asked. 'I didn't see them in our… audience, so I figured they'd just gone back to your Dorm.'

Hermione shook her head, 'No, they were both asleep when I got back. This morning, Tasha told me her parents had a row the night before they left, so neither of them got any sleep. They were in the same bed, though, so they might be up for it some time.'

'Sounds like a good time. Plus, Lavender and Parvati will probably be back in your dorm tonight,' Harry told her, 'and you're always welcome in ours.'

'Ron was being annoying,' Hermione replied, with a huff.

'When he called Ginny a slut,' Harry nodded, lips twisting in thought. 'I don't know what that was about. Jealousy, I guess, but he must know that you and Gin are both going to have other partners. He didn't care when I was with Lav, so I don't really get it…'

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, and said, 'It's Ron. He always thinks people are trying to steal his things, whether it's making sure you stay best friends with him or keeping every little item he can get his hands on, he apparently thinks that Ginny- and me, too, probably- should attend to you two. He's been doing things with his brothers for years, and they've always passed things down the line, so he won't mind about them, but he thinks that he has some superior claim on our time than Neville and anyone else. Even though he'll be chasing anything with a skirt throughout the year.'

'Yeah… you might be right,' Harry agreed. 'I dunno how to deal with that. Would it help if I had a word with him, you think?'

'Maybe, maybe not. I would tell him to get over himself, but it would just start a fight. Maybe he and Neville need to talk about it, to help him move past this pettiness.' Hermione sighed, and closed the book in her lap.

'MIght work,' Harry nodded, 'and if not I can always get the twins to kick his ass and teach him a lesson.'

'That could do it, too.' Hermione smiled at the thought, and leant her head against Harry's shoulder with a sigh. Harry draped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders for a moment, and then leant against the cushion of her hair with his own smile.

'We probably have time…' Harry suggested, as Hermione shifted to wrap her arms around his chest.

'No, no, not now,' Hermione shook her head against him. 'OWLs will be coming around soon, I've got to get used to going without sex before then or my stress is gonna be ten times worse when exams roll around. You might want to think about doing the same,' she said.

'Sure, I'll get right on that.' Harry chuckled, looking at the fire, and Hermione swatted his arm lightly.

'I'm serious. You need to spend your time studying, not just getting laid.'

'Hey, I can multitask.' Harry plucked the book off her lap and began to read a passage as his hand snuck behind Hermione's back and unhooked the clasp on her bra with a swift flick of his fingers.

'Harry!' Hermione slapped his arm again, and held an arm across her chest as she hastily made her way back to the Girls' Dorms. Harry laughed as she went, and left the book closed with her notes on top of it as he looked around the room. His eyes met Angelina's and Harry grinned as she smirked at him, reminding him of the conversation they'd had the night before.

He was going to meet Katie in the boy's locker room, and it didn't take a genius to figure out where it would lead. Harry was looking forward to it- he'd fancied Katie for a couple of years, now. She was just as attractive as the other two chasers, and that was saying something.

But, before that, Harry had breakfast and classes to attend. He was looking forward to that, too; he had a much more positive outlook on life, now that there was so much to gain from every interaction. Everyone, in his mind, was a potential good time.

Harry waited for Hermione to come back down, and then the two of them waited for Ron, who walked with a slight limp, to finally rise. The Golden Trio made their way down to Breakfast, and attracted the gazes of paintings and people alike as Harry all-but skipped towards the Hall chocked full of people. The conversation with Ron could wait. It would just sour his mood… well, maybe not by the end of the talk, but the beginning would suck in a bad way.

Harry probably wouldn't get any sex before classes began, but still… where to sit, where to sit . It might decide who he next had , but he couldn't sit at any table except Gryffindor without being too obvious about it all.

Harry wound up sitting smack-dab in the middle of the table, and Hermione and Ron joined him near to a pair of girls who had been watching the night before. They were lesbians who both looked immensely satisfied after what was presumably a fun night. They both gave Harry half- interested looks before turning their sights on Hermione. The bookworm went a little red, but as they began flirting she eventually joined in with gusto. Ron leered at the prospect, and tried to interject himself in the conversation a few times as Harry tuned them out.

Some of the younger years nearby were staring at him with awe, and Dennis and Colin Creevy both were alternating between being too shellshocked to look at him, and ogling him as though they could see through his clothes.

On Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang smiled prettily over at him, with a red tinge to her cheeks, and looked down at her plate as one of her friends- Marisha, maybe?- laughed, followed her gaze, and grinned lecherously over at Harry as her hand wandered under the table and Cho's blush deepened. Interesting.

Near to those two, there was a pretty asian girl from Harry's year, Su Li, who was paying Harry no mind as she cut up a piece of toast while reading a small journal. Harry's eyes watched her for a little, before drifting over to Padma. Padma was looking over at their table, but was searching out her sister by the looks of things. She didn't find her, and her eyes flicked over to Harry. She looked at him silently, and a smirk twitched on her lips. Harry wondered what rumours she'd heard, but Padma's eyes flicked to the doors as Parvati and Lavender entered. Her smirk grew into a full-blown grin, and Harry's curiosity grew.

The four other Gryffindor girls of their year- Hermione was already sitting with them- made their way over to sit with the Golden Trio. Lavender all but shoved Parvati into the seat beside Harry,

and sat on the other side as Fay Dunbar and Natasha Summers sat on the opposite side of the table. Both were attractive- Fay had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her emotive eyes were a unique shade of purple against pale skin, while Natasha had long, ginger hair combed into waves and brown eyes against her freckled skin- and both looked at Harry with a keen eye that told him they'd heard all about the night before

'We missed them last night, didn't we, Harry?' Lavender asked upsetly, pointing an accusing finger at Natasha and Fay.

'Sure did,' Harry said, with a chuckle. 'That's definitely what I was thinking about.'

'Well, I was insulted by their absence ,' Lavender said, glaring across at the two. 'You could have made the effort to come up, or at least give an excuse .'

'We were tired!' Fay defended, her voice a little rougher than usual. Harry wondered if she'd been shouting. 'It's your fault for holding your party the night we came back to school. If anything, it's us who should be insulted- you think we didn't want to see? The photo's just aren't the same!'

'We'll catch the next one, don't worry.' Natasha patted her friend's arm, her voice smooth but fatigued.

'Next one?' Harry asked, lips twitching.

Fay looked at him, and Harry saw slight bags under her eyes as the lids fluttered, 'Oh, please do another one. For-' she broke off, coughing, and turned her head away from them. When she recovered, she continued in a voice that was a little gravelly. 'For me?' she asked, eyes watering. Harry looked worriedly at her, but Fay smiled lopsidedly to reassure him.

'I'm not sure,' Harry scratched the back of his head. 'Mcgonagall was not happy about this one. She might blow a gasket if we put on another show…'

'We'll be subtle,' Natasha told him. 'It's not fair to deprive three-quarters of the school the chance to have a gander, is it? Not to mention us , two of your favourite people in the world…'

'I'm up for it,' Lavender nodded happily. 'Although, I think we might need to bring a few more participants next time, since you were up for at least two more rounds after we were done.'

Harry looked at her, surprised and sheepish, 'I thought you were asleep for those…'

'Mostly,' Lavender confirmed. 'I woke up as you and Neville were heading for the showers. Ron was still messy, and I guessed that you were the one who left him like that.' Everyone looked quite happy at that news, Lavender was smirking at the revelation, Hermione looked a little surprised, and Parvati was holding her knife and fork over her plate but had suddenly gone very still. Ron was scarfing down everything he could, and Natasha was glaring at Ron's display and wondering why Harry would ever go near the pig, as Fay just smirked.

'Oh… Sorry, then. I should've checked it was okay with you before I moved on to them. I wouldn't want you to feel like I neglected you…' Harry trailed off, not sure what he was saying. He was right, though, Lavender could have been insulted if she'd misunderstood the situation.

'It's fine. I just wish I'd been awake to watch,' Lavender said. 'I'm sure I'll get the chance, one of these days.'

'Hey, if we can make requests,' Natasha tore her disgusted gaze away from Ron and glanced over her shoulder. 'I wanna see Diggory on stage with you.'

'With me?' Lavender asked. 'Or Harry?'

'Harry, obviously. You're very pretty, dear, but I can see you naked any day of the week. We do share the same bathroom.'

Lavender fake-frowned, 'Well, if you're going to be like that maybe I should start wearing a towel.'

'Apologise to her,' Parvati suddenly interjected, her serious tone of voice betrayed by a smirk across her face. 'If you make her start wearing clothes, so help me…'

'Fine! Fine, I'm sorry Lavender. All I meant was that Harry and Cedric would be a sight to behold. I'm sure you can appreciate my meaning.' Natasha held up her hands, smiling.

'Humph. I suppose I can forgive you if you play your cards right.' Lavender leant her chin against her knuckles with a smirk.

'Oh? And how would I- Professor!' Natasha, leaning forwards to give Lavender a glimpse of her ample bosom, sat up straight and her hands darted up to close the undone buttons of her shirt.

Professor Mcgonagall stood behind Harry, with their timetables in her hands, and began to distribute them to their respective students with a cold air about her. She met Harry's eyes, and showed no sign of lust or desire. Harry felt disappointed at that, but took his own timetable with his most charming grin.

'Thankyou, Professor,' he said, and Mcgonagall nodded curtly. She moved on, and Harry wondered if it was his clothes that were holding him back in the effort to get her attention. He'd been naked last night… but how could he fix that? Stripping off in front of her would get him in trouble, but maybe there were ways around that. He could have someone vanish them in Transfiguration- accidentally, they would tell her- or maybe encounter her on the weekend, since Muggle clothes revealed more than their baggy robes.

Harry ate his breakfast, and the group of them headed to their first class. Herbology was fine, not especially interesting with the beginning-of-year lecture, but Harry watched the plump Sprout- he might have a go at her some time, but wasn't in any real rush- and her House's students, alongside those of his own House, with a keen eye. So many people to have. Susan and Hannah sat on the desk in front of Harry and Ron, and took whatever opportunities they could to bend over to retrieve things from their bags. Ron and Harry both appreciated the view, and with the lust written across Ron's face, Harry began to wonder whether the two would be interested in him joining them next time they met up.

That time would be the next day, apparently. Hannah passed him a note during the class, and looked at Harry for an answer: after dinner, tomorrow? Harry nodded, with a wink. Then, he looked at Ron as the redhead glowered over at Neville. Okay, maybe he wouldn't invite him this time , but he'd ask whether they wanted to stick with the three-way or bring more into the fold.

In Divination, Harry sat on a table with Ron, Lavender, and Parvati. Fay and Natasha sat on the table next to them, with Padma Patil and Megan Jones, the Roommate of Hannah and Susan who looked at Harry quite a few times during the class. He wondered what they'd been telling the three girls they slept with… not necessarily in that way. Although…

Harry also watched Sybill Trelawney, as the Professor drifted through the classroom. As always, she predicted his death- in vaguer terms than usual- but Harry was hardly paying any attention as her heavy perfume filled his nostrils. It was difficult to pay attention to her nonsense, but it was difficult to get annoyed by her, either. She was pretty enough, behind the magnified glasses,

baggy shawl, and strange jewelry. Skinny, perhaps, but no worse than Petunia.

Harry wasn't exactly picky, anyway.

As the class ended, Harry stretched rather obviously for those in the room, and Parvati stared at his abdomen as the shirt rode up. Her eyes hovered in the area for a while, and Harry imagined she was remembering the impressive area below from the previous night.

Harry stood up, and offered Parvati a hand to help her out of her seat. She took it, not objecting despite the unnecessary action, and they walked to the ladder hand-in-hand. Then, he held open the trapdoor to let her through. Then, he let Padma and Lavender through. Plus, Fay and Tasha, then Megan Jones, as well. Finally, Harry went through, growing tired of it as Ron opened his grinning mouth to thank Harry for being such a gentleman to let him through first.

'Oi! Sexist!' Ron complained, as he had to catch the trapdoor himself.

The girls were gone by the time he got down there, but Harry supposed it was for the best. He really ought to save himself for Katie this afternoon, and it'd be better to have Parvati for the first time in a situation he could really appreciate. For example, with Hermione and Lavender fucking besides them, while Fay and Tasha finally got to watch a show.

But he was forgetting to include her twin, in that scenario… that wasn't very fair, was it? Padma needed to feel included.

Also, how could Harry get up into their dorms? That was where he was imagining this all taking place. Could he just fly up to their window? There was nothing stopping him from doing so that Harry could tell… but they wouldn't make such an easy loophole if they wanted to keep the boys out of the girls' dormitory…

Over lunch, Harry pondered the issue, and then he went to Transfiguration. Harry hadn't had time to conspire with someone to vanish his clothes, annoyingly, but on the bright side he was with the Slytherins for this lesson… who would've thought he'd ever think of that as a bright side? But it was. He had new people to look at, and imagined fucking all of them. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were the ones he most wanted and at one point or another he made eye contact with both of them. Neither gave a particularly lustful look, but their eyes paused on his for longer than ever before. They all had their attractions, of course… even more so, now Draco had told Harry about the depravity of the Slytherin House.

He'd have to wait a little while. He'd never exchanged words with most of them… Pansy would probably be easier to approach. He'd seen the hunger in her eyes as Draco ordered her out of the room, Harry just hoped she wasn't going to make him wait until he'd fulfilled his deal with her boyfriend. He intended to make the bigoted boy wait a while, because it would fun to see his frustrations grow, but Harry didn't much want to wait to nail Parkinson.

Harry really didn't take in much of Mcgonagall's speech, between checking out the teacher, the Slytherins, and, of course, the Gryffindors. He heard the important parts, though.

Then, lessons were over, and Harry had somewhere to be. He made his excuses to Hermione and Ron and happily made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. He entered the Locker Room and considered being in the shower when Katie showed. He decided against it, though, because that would feel like a cheap method of seduction. He hoped it might be more meaningful, this way. Angelina told him Katie would like that, even with her own plans to seduce him that apparently existed.

\--

Katie walked ahead of Alicia and Angelina, with her eager strides, as they made their way towards the Team Meeting. She knew what she had to do, and knew how she had to do it. This was the best opportunity she'd ever have to take Harry to bed with her- even if she planned to take him to bed in the showers- and she couldn't mess it up. She was going to tell him her feelings before the meeting began, give him a snog to make sure he knew what she wanted, and ask him to stay behind to talk about it when the meeting was done.

They would talk, Katie hoped, but she intended to have Harry Potter before that discussion. If they had a talk before then, he might think she's a prude, and Katie didn't want that. She wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to see him fuck other girls… boys, too, and anything else he might be inclined to fuck. Paintings, Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, Mermaids, even Suits of Armour. She'd dreamed about him screwing the life out of each of them last night, and dagnabit she woke up dripping wet with the thought of it.

Katie wasn't sure what, exactly, that said about her- probably that she was a horny slut- but she didn't care. She cared what Harry said about her, and what her friends said about her, she didn't care what her… fetishes said about her.

Speaking of her friends, Alicia and Angelina weren't bothering to hide their excitement. She'd told them, bluntly, that they needed to take the twins out of there when the meeting was done; her exact words were, " I don't care if you have to lead them by the cocks, I don't want them lingering !" and they'd assured her that the twins wouldn't be an issue. They knew what was at stakes here, and they knew what their reward would be if they made sure nothing went wrong between Katie and her soon-to-be first lover.

Katie ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous, but she shouldn't have been. Harry was going to be her first time, what could possibly be better than that?

They reached the Quidditch pitch ten minutes early, Katie didn't need the twins stealing Harry away because the Chasers were late, and she began walking past the locker rooms, towards the pitch. She assumed that would be where they were meeting.

Angelina's strong hands grabbed her arms, and Katie looked up into her grinning face as the black girl shoved her towards the boys room. She thought, as she so often did, that maybe they'd gotten sick of waiting and were going to have their way with her here and now- as always, the thought sent shivers down her spine- but as Angelina shoved her through the door Alicia held open, the taller, stronger girl just gave her a gleeful wave and the door slammed shut behind her.

Katie was confused, and she thumped her fist against the door, 'Oi! Let me out! What're you doing?!' she demanded. What was the big idea? She couldn't fuck Harry while he was out there and she was in here.

'Hey, Katie,' a voice said, behind her. Katie spun on her heel, and found herself face to face with Harry Potter.

'Harry!' she blurted.

\--

'Harry!' Katie exclaimed, and Harry waved at her, much like Angelina had as they trapped her in here with him. She looked very confused.

'Katie!' Harry copied her with a grin.

'What are you… I thought you were going to be on the pitch?'

'No, I was always going to be in here. Angelina says that this is where you've fantasised about our first time.'

Red bloomed on Katie's cheeks in a cutely endearing way, 'No I haven't!' Katie denied. 'I… okay, I have thought about that, but it's not like I get off from being in the boy's locker room! This was just the place I imagined myself walking in on you in the shower…'

'Oh, damn. I was considering showering, as well.' Harry tutted at his mistake, and shook his head. 'Do you want to pretend to come in again, and I'll start it up?'

' What ?!' Katie's voice was a few decibels higher, as her blush deepened. She really hadn't done this before, Harry thought, internalising his grin. 'Why would… what are you suggesting?!'

'Roleplay,' Harry said, his grin fighting past his defenses to spread across his lips.

'I'm not like… oh, Hell with this.' Katie's expression changed from embarrassed to determined in a second, though the blush remained, and she strode towards him. Harry was just getting over his surprise at the change, when Katie grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

With her lips still on his, Katie stepped forwards, making Harry step back, again and again. Harry felt his back press against the wall, and Katie pushed herself against him with all the might her lithe, athletic body could manage.

Harry savoured the taste of her lips, as Katie's hands wandered over his chest, under his shirt, opening his shirt. She tore it off him, buttons spilling to the floor below, and her nails dug into his abdomen with surprising ferocity. Harry gave a questioning moan, before Katie bit his lower lip and pulled away with it still between her mouth.

'Think you can tease me?' she asked, muffled slightly by her almost clenched teeth, and reached lower down Harry's body. Her hands found the front of his trousers and, with a tug , the button shot off and the zip was yanked open. They fell to the floor, and Katie shoved her lips back against Harry's as her tongue pushed into his mouth.

Harry's hands moved confusedly in the air besides Katie, reflecting his bemusement at her sudden change and the trickles of blood he could feel running down his abdomen, until Katie let out a long moan that echoed through his brain. Then, they settled on either side of her head, and Harry pulled her deeper into the kiss as magic tingled across his tongue.

Katie pulled away, a minute later, gasping and red faced. She looked Harry over, at the few buttons that remained on his shirt, now hanging open, and at the snapped trousers that pooled around his ankles, at the bloody trails she'd left over his abdomen, and finally at Harry's bemused face.

'Oh, Merlin… I'm so sorry,' Katie said.

Just as Harry said, 'Holy shit, what was that?' with a big grin on his face.

Katie's face looked like it would explode from all the blood that was rushing to it, as she tried to fan air onto her face by flapping her hands. Harry just watched, bemused and grinning.

'I… I don't know what came over me,' she said. 'I just… you just… oh, Merlin, all I can think about it throwing you to the ground and riding you like it's my last day on Earth!' Katie slapped a hand over her mouth, like she couldn't believe what she'd just said, and even her hands were red.

'Katie… are you feeling okay? Is this… new?' Harry asked, concerned for her. She looked like she couldn't control what was being said… even if he liked what she was saying, Harry felt a

pang of concern that she might be possessed, or something.

'Uhm-huh.' Katie nodded slowly, looking at Harry's bloodied torso as she chewed on her lower lip. 'Phuugh…' she made an unintelligible noise, and rubbed her thighs together with a soft moan. 'Yeah, it's new, but… it's a good sorta new. First time for everything, right?' She grinned up at Harry, looking a little bit nervous, and placed her palms against his abdomen. She rubbed her thighs together again, before slowly running her hands in circles over Harry's scratches.

'Is this your first time?' Harry asked. 'As in… you're a virgin?' Harry had been asking if that odd behaviour was new, but if this was her first time Katie probably wouldn't know.

Katie blushed. 'Yes, but it's not like I haven't had any offers… I was just waiting for a certain someone to make his move.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Okay… It seems like you're telling me that I'm the one that you're waiting for, but it also could've been Oliver…' In the past, Harry could swear he'd seen Katie shoot Oliver lusting glances… though, at the time, he probably didn't know what lust was.

'No, no, it's you,' Katie said, 'and, at the time, I thought Olly was gay. I saw him and Flint going at it under the stands after a match.' Her blush darkened her sunkissed skin, thinking back on the memory. 'Olly told me that they made a bet who'd win each time they played, and the winner got to top, and if one of our Houses got the Cup the other had to suck him off at the Leaving Feast on top of the usual stakes.'

'I can see why you might think he was gay, then.' Harry chuckled. 'Pr obably nobody had told you about the sexuality of the Wizarding World, right?'

'Nope. My parents only gave me "the talk" last summer, and even that was way too late. I saw Olly and Flint in second Year, but Angelina and Alicia... well, they stopped being shy about hiding their relationship at the start of my third. They weren't subtle, either!'

'Is there a story there, as well?'

'Pfft. You could say that!' Katie shook her head, hair whipping Harry's chin. 'I don't suppose you remember, but I ran straight past you still soaking wet and naked under my robes after our first practise of the year… I got the shock of my life after Angie and Ally just started fucking in the shower. I was washing my face, and heard a moan, so I looked over and there they were! Angie had her hand down there and was sucking one of Ally's nipples. Then Ally pushed her further south, and Angie went on her knees and started licking Ally's pussy! They were sideways on to me, so I could see it, and I was just frozen in place… It came out of nowhere, and I didn't know what the hell I was meant to do about it, so when I came back to my senses I ran for it!'

'And they spoke to you about it?' Harry asked.

'Nope! They just sat either side of me at dinner, like nothing was out of the ordinary, and chatted about schoolwork! I had to look through the library for a book on lesbianism, fail to find one for several weeks, and actually initiate the conversation with them myself!'

'That must have been awkward.'

'It was!' Katie nodded enthusiastically, her earlier embarrassment seemingly vanished, and exhaled a breath. 'That was a looong year, I'll tell you! They were quick to invite me to join, but I didn't want to be a lesbian, yet Angie insisted that I at least watch their demonstration for the sake of life experience. It excited me, but I had a crush on you, so I wanted you to be my first, and every time they hit on me I told myself "no, Katie. Harry has to be your first" and it became like a

mantra that I said every time they wanted me to "get involved" and then I started saying it to myself when I got hot and bothered, which meant I said it when I went to bed, and when I woke up, and when I saw my roommates nude, or saw Angie or Ally's hands wandering, or showered… and especially when we'd had a quidditch practise before. You weren't quite as… fit as you are now, but since first year you've been incredibly cute, and I had a crush on the idea of you before even that… some of the stories they tell were fanciful, but you were always the hero in them. That made ten-year-old me think you were noble and kind, and I was hardly corrected when you came to school!'

'Wow…' Harry considered the girl, and the sentences she'd just spewed, before continuing. 'Damn. I wish you'd've approached me. I had no idea about any of this stuff 'til summer, I'd've been able to get another year's worth of sex if you'd told me…'

'Well, sorry.' Katie said, voice momentarily upset as Harry almost blamed her for something. Then, the annoyance faded from her face and she smirked. 'It's not my fault you stayed in your little trio and never spoke to anyone else. There were dozens of girls who would have happily spilled the beans if you didn't come off judgemental.'

'Judgemental? How am I judgemental?' Harry asked. He hadn't heard that before.

'Well, apparently you weren't. Most people assumed you thought promiscuity was disgusting, though. Why else wouldn't the Hero of the Wizarding World join in on the fun?' Katie asked. 'Who would have thought for a moment that you didn't know?! Nobody knew you were raised by muggles, you didn't even speak to your teammates about that for ages!'

'Since when are people subtle about sex?' Harry asked, upset that people thought he was a judgemental prude. 'I've literally had women walk up to me and start sucking me off since I started shagging, why couldn't they have done that before?!'

'Because you've clearly fucked people now! You've had a growth spurt, and carry yourself with a serious swagger- before, you were a shy teenage boy who, whilst cute and sexy in a submissive sort of way, looked like he barely knew what sex was!' Katie defended everyone who hadn't had sex with Harry. 'Besides, even if you were expected to be screwing half of Hogwarts after your first week here, there are plenty of people who are raised to be proper and wait until they get settled in the real world before making love to strangers- you don't just go up to some random stranger and jump their bones!'

'Again: since when?!' Harry threw his arms in the air, but couldn't stop a grin from forming with his next thought. 'Plenty of strangers have come up to me and jumped my bones! Some were at an orgy, granted, but they still went right in for it!'

'But you aren't a stranger, you're a celebrity! And a gorgeous one, at that! You're the ultimate notch on the bedpost, everyone will want to fuck you!' Katie exclaimed, and gestured down at her ruffled uniform… and at her crotch. Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was trying to tell him.

'Being shocked by it,' Katie continued, as Harry wondered if she was wet under her black skirt, 'is like being surprised that we all want to screw Sinestra! She's a fit teacher who's meant to be out of bounds but sways her hips just too much to be innocent, you're a fit celebrity who's a little too young to be appropriate but smiles and flirts and fucks people with your eyes! You're fucking pretty eyes!' Katie stared into Harry's eyes, and lost her train of thought.

'Thank you, I guess,' Harry said, as Katie stared. 'I can't tell if I should be offended or not.'

'You shouldn't be. I'm just telling it like it is.' Katie grinned.

Then, the time for conversation was over. With a few motions, Katie stripped. She removed her uniform, standing in only a bra and panties- Harry enjoyed the sight of her bare flesh as Katie moved around him- and pulled Harry's shirt off to drop it in a pile on the floor.

Katie kissed him, a smile on her lips, and they snogged for a good few moments until Katie's bra somehow wound up on the floor and Harry's boxers were pulled around his thighs with her hand delicately touching him.

' Fuuuuuck .' Katie groaned, looking at the penis in her hand. Harry twitched in her grip. 'Fuck you, Harry. You… just, fuck you.'

'That's not very nice,' Harry reprimanded, amused as her hand began to drift up and down the length.

'Look at the size of you! It's not fair , how am I supposed to manage that ?! How are other blokes supposed to compete with you?!' she asked, or demanded.

'I don't particularly care about the competing blokes, but if you want I can make my penis a little smaller for our first time. Like… eight or nine inches, I think. Difficult, but worth it.' Katie looked at him, confusedly, and Harry continued. 'Yeah… I guess I'm a Metamorphmagus? I didn't know it, but it seems like I've been changing since I had sex… sometimes, even consciously.'

'A Metamorph… Merlin, Harry, you're just not fair.' Katie grinned up at him, finding it funny. 'That's a good thing, though. If I'm only having one guy, he better be damn special,' she said.

'Only one…' Harry repeated. Katie looked at him strangely.

'Other guys couldn't compare to you- I've had feelings for you for years- so why would I want them?' She looked at him like this was the most obvious thing in the world, and Harry stared back at her like she'd just told him the sky was green and full of horny spirits.

'I… didn't think you were serious. Other guys are still fun, whether or not I'm better than them.' Harry said.

Katie shrugged, 'Meh. I'd like to see you fuck a few guys, but I'm not fussed about them, myself. Girls, on the other hand!' she grinned lecherously. Then, the grin faded a little into a frown. 'Speaking of, when'll you be having sex with Alicia and Angelina?' she asked.

Harry gave her a pointed look.

'As soon as we're done?' Katie interjected. 'I thought so. Rats. No, I can't ease into it, or they'll make fun. I guess you'll just have to get me nice and lubed up.' Katie slid the front of her panties aside, to show her hairless crotch.

'I mean… have you ever had toys in yourself, or anything?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Katie said, and Harry ignored the slight blush across her cheeks, other than being bemused by the constant changes of the girl's attitude.

'But you didn't let Angelina and Alicia help out?' Harry asked. 'That's cold…' He grinned, Angelina had been desperate to move things along for that very reason. He had been surprised, though, that Katie had never succumb to them. He definitely would have done.

Katie shrugged, 'I wanted you first, what can I say?'

Harry kissed her, once again, and they stopped talking as he trailed kisses and licks down to her

covered breasts. Harry's hands slipped behind her, and he unhooked the bra that hid them from view. The fabric fell past his chin, and uncovered her perky breasts. They were pale with tan lines, and Harry grinned. His eyes drank the sight in for a moment, lingering on the pink nipples, until Katie tried to cover them with her hands.

Harry caught her by the wrists, and turned them around. He pushed her back, so that Katie was against the wall, and went back to her magnificent breasts. He kissed the nipples, stroking the mounds of flesh, and Katie sighed above him. That sigh turned to a moan, as Harry's fingers trailed south and found their way under her knickers.

'Oh… you're too good at this,' Katie objected. 'How can I possibly pretend-ooh- that you're as new to this as I am? Whe- hen you're that good ?!' Katie grabbed that back of Harry's head, and pushed his face into her chest. 'Nggh, shit. Fine-fuck! Fuck, just fuck me properly fucker!'

Harry took his mouth off her nipple, his fingers still teasing her pussy, and asked, 'Are you sure?'

Katie grabbed his chin, glaring, 'I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure!' She threw her head back, gave a long moan, and then shoved her lips against Harry's mouth. As Harry sent magic into his fingers, Katie's lips moved to his collar and throat. She ground her cunt against his palm, as Harry's fingers slipped inside her wet tightness, and Harry groaned as Katie softly bit him. Then, he felt her hand wrap around his length and Harry wrapped a hand in her hair as the other teased her clit.

As Harry's fingers slipped deeper inside, several of them working her over, Katie pulled away from his jaw and wrapped her arm around his neck. She gripped his member, and pushed it down towards her cunt. It dragged along her abs, Harry gave a groan of appreciation as his bellend pushed against her soft, yet strong, flesh, and found the warmth of her wet lips as Katie ran herself over the length. It nestled against her hole, between her thighs, as Katie wet it with her juices.

She snapped her teeth together an inch from Harry's face, eyes heavy with lust, and licked his lips. Harry snapped back at her, with a wide grin, as Katie adjusted her hips, raising herself a little higher than before, and his tip pressed against her hole. Harry's hands found their way to her firm buttocks, and he squeezed them as she smirked wickedly at him.

Katie sank onto Harry's cock, taking five inches in one movement, and gave a gasp as Harry grunted. She bit her lower lip for a moment, and then sighed as she rose up a little more, removing an inch from herself. Katie's mouth formed a hard line, her determined gaze meeting Harry's, and she grabbed his chin once more. She slapped Harry across the face, kissed him hard, and impaled herself on the rest of her first lover's cock.

'FUCK!' Katie screamed. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' She shoved her face into Harry's chest, gasping, and stayed very still.

Merlin, she was hot. Weird, but hot , ' Fuck ,' Harry repeated. 'You sure like that word, don't you?' He laid a hand on the back of her head, speaking softly to the no-doubt pained girl.

'Fuck you, Harry…' Katie said, voice muffled against his chest. She tilted her head back, and Harry saw an evil glint in her eyes. Cock still inside her, Katie's leg wrapped around the back of Harry's knee. She swept the leg out from under him, and the two of them fell to the floor with Katie on top.

'Ooph,' Harry grunted, arms wrapping around the girl on his cock as they tumbled over.

'Ahh,' Katie moaned, as Harry was jiggled about inside her. As her lover laid below her, Katie smirked down at him. 'Now, let's do this.'

She pushed her hands against Harry's chest, fingernails digging into his pectorals, and the smirk turned into a grin. She ground her hips against him, and lifted herself up a tiny bit. She shoved herself back down, and then lifted them higher. She ground back down on top of him, and brought a groan from Harry as she clenched around his massive member. Katie moaned through closed lips, as she pulled up again, further still, and her closed walls dragged up along Harry. She licked her lips, and Harry stared up at her.

Katie's hands moved from the flesh of Harry's chest, to grab his nipples. Harry looked up at her, surprised by the pain, as Katie tugged them.

'You like that, baby? You like when I ride you like a bull, you fucker? You fucking… fuck.' She lost her train of thought, as Harry thrust up to meet her downward plunged. Katie threw her head back, gave a guttural moan, and swore some more.

She kept asking him to fuck her. Okay, then.

Harry flipped them over, and Katie reached up and grabbed his hair. She pulled him down, with her considerable strength, and they kissed again as Harry thrust into her.

'Hm! Uh! Uh! Ffck!' Katie moaned against his mouth, as Harry shoved himself into her hard and fast. She pushed her breasts into his chest, and ground onto Harry as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands squashed his face against hers.

Katie's moans increased in volume, as Harry buried himself into the fit girl and grunted against her lips. The two of them stopped kissing, catching their breath, and their grunts and groans and moans of pleasure mixed between their lips.

Harry paused, surprised, as Katie's hand slapped his arse. The sound was sharp in the mix of their bestial grunting, and Katie grinned up at him as her hand fell again.

Harry grinned back, and caught her hand in the air. He grabbed the other hand, too, and pinned them above his lover's head as Katie squirmed below him. Her breasts jiggled with her shoulders, and Harry caught a nipple in his mouth and bit softly on the sensitive flesh. Katie whined, as Harry stopped thrusting, and he felt her tighten and unclench around his member as she wiggled her hips.

Harry flicked his tongue over the pink nub, and smirked against the slightly sunkissed flesh as he caught both her wrists in his left hand. His right went to the unattended breast, and grabbed roughly at it. Katie squirmed, and Harry teased her as she whimpered below him.

'Harrrry!' Katie whined. 'Pleeeease!'

He lifted his face from Katie's nipple, and asked, 'Please what?'

'Fuuuuck me, pleeease!' She shifted her hips, trying to hump Harry despite her lack of leverage.

Harry slowly brought his hips away from Katie's crotch, and rocked them forwards again. His member brushed against her walls, teasing Katie, and she groaned and wiggled below Harry as the younger boy leant down and kissed her cheek. She turned her lips, trying to catch him in a snog, and Harry pulled away slightly. Katie stretched her neck forwards, reaching for him, and Harry pecked her on the forehead.

'Are you fucking kidding me?! Fucking fuck sake, fuck me! PLEASE!'

Harry grinned down at the squirming girl, and slowly began to drive into her again. Katie moaned her gratitude, and lay back on the ground, nibbling her lip with her eyes closed.

Harry thrust into her again, and Katie's eyes opened. She gave another moan, long and loud, and neither of them saw the movement out the corner of their eyes as a door opened slightly and two pairs of eyes stared through the crack with interest.

Harry held both of Katie's wrists in his right hand, as his left drifted down the side of her body while his hips thrust into her. He grabbed Katie's tight bum, she grinned up at him, and Harry pounded himself harder into her hole. She quivered around him, and squirmed on the floor. Her hands clenched into fists, as she bit her lip.

Katie let out a sharp moan as Harry thrust into her again, skin flushed and firm breasts moving as her arms shook and her knees pinned themselves against his hips.

Katie cried out wordlessly as Harry scraped across her insides- she was tight - and Harry ran a hand over her sleek thigh with a grin on his face. Sweat was beading up on her skin, Harry leant over her, nuzzling her throat, and inhaled her scent.

Harry fucked himself into Katie again, his hand drifting to her hip. He rocked his hips, angling himself upwards with one thrust, then down with another. He curved inside her, and Katie moaned loudly as Harry stabbed into a new spot. He pulled out with a single, fast movement, and scraped over her g-spot. Katie gasped, and Harry repeated the motion with a slower, more deliberate thrust.

' Harder ,' Katie moaned. 'Harder! Fuck me, you bitch!' She ordered Harry.

With a grin, Harry removed his hand from Katie's wrists, and, in a moment of inspiration, placed it on her throat. Katie grinned up at him, as Harry softly squeezed, careful not to hurt her… he didn't know much about rough sex. Or, at least, not like this.

Harry yelped, and Katie dug her fingernails into his buttcheeks. She smiled wickedly up at him, and mouthed bitch at him again.

Harry shoved himself into her guts, again and again, and slowly that smug smirk faded back into the lustful, silent gasp. Harry squeezed her throat slightly, and Katie writhed below him as he plunged inside her again.

One hand squeezing his arse cheek, Katie reached up with the other to help Harry choke her. She paused on the way up to tug on her own nipple, and moaned at the combined ministrations of Harry and herself as Harry's free fingers moved to the top of her snatch and flicked over her clit.

Katie squealed as Harry pinched the nub, and moaned as he plunged deep into her once more. Harry felt her pulse hammering under his grasp, and her crotch ground desperately against his cock and fingers.

' Fuck !' Katie cried out, one last time, as Harry's length swelled inside her, and her cunt wrapped around Harry to milk him of his cum. Harry gave a moan of pleasure, too, and the last thing Katie felt before blacking out was Harry spraying jets of jizz into her depths.

\--

When Katie came too again, it was to the sound of familiar moans, and clapping . The cries of pleasure she'd heard most recently, though not for the first time, over the summer holidays.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Trio was, of course, going to attend the World Cup. They'd arrived with their fathers, who were equally as fanatical about the sport at their daughters, and the men took one tent while their daughters took the other.

They'd retired immediately- it was early enough in the morning that it was still night, and nobody was sure why they'd been given such a shitty travel spot- to their respective tents, and Katie had been out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She'd slept soundly… for about ten minutes. Then, light sleeper that she was, she heard a sound in the dark. It wasn't overtly sexual, it wasn't lewd… but it was enough that she could not possibly go back to sleep.

Her friends were kissing, the soft sound of their lips in the dark captured Katie's attention. The promise of more, and there was no doubt in Katie's mind her sex-crazed friends would do more, made her hand drift down to her abdomen and rest just below her navel. Katie's insides squirmed the way they did when they were trying to tempt her, or when she had her… racy dreams, or when they won a Quidditch game and the crowd mushed her and Harry together in the congratulatory hug while her friends' breasts were pressed against her back.

The sound of heavy breathing came next, and Katie cracked an eyelid to try to see what they were progressing to. She rolled over, trying her best to be natural in the way she did, and neither of them reacted. They probably knew she was awake… but they were always flaunting their fun- their bodies, their pleasure, what she could be a part of- for her benefit. Moonlight crept into their tent through the windows, and in the imperfect darkness Katie saw Angelina staring up at the ceiling as Alicia kissed her collarbone. Alicia's hair was draped over the other shoulder, as though to give Katie a perfect view as she drifted the tip of her nose across Angelina's throat.

'You smell so good tonight, Angel…' Alicia whispered in the dark. She licked Angelina's collar, running her tongue along in a long, exaggerated motion that looked a little like a cat. 'And you taste even better.'

Angelina laughed softly… it was almost a giggle, and Katie had never dreamed that Angelina could giggle. Alicia giggled back, and blew a mouthful of cool air over the spot she had liked. Angelina laughed again, squirming on their shared bed, and pushed Alicia's face away.

Alicia slipped past her grasp, and descended on Angelica's breast with a hunger. She sucked the dark chocolate nipple into her mouth with a drawn out moan, and pulled her mouth off with a pop . Alicia's teeth shone in the moonlight as she nibbled on the flesh around the areola and then bit softly into the nub itself. Angelina's answering moan was unmuffled, and loud in the silence of the room

Katie's fingers snuck past the waistband of her pajama bottoms, and touched her clitoris gently as though she was frightened she might wake it. She shivered, as her thumb circled it, and there was a hitch in her breath that neither of her friends reacted to.

Alicia sucked and bit the second breast as well… and then moved upwards again, to kiss Angelina's throat, then cheeks, then lips, mushing their breasts together… both ample and soft in a way that made her desperate to touch them. Katie found herself disappointed and surprised that she hadn't gone south, and her touch on herself became more hesitant as she waited for them to continue. She liked watching them kiss… but the prospect of watching Angie and Ally snog wasn't what had gotten her riled up.

Then, Alicia placed her hands on either side of Angelina's head and lifted her upper body away from Angelina's. Her breasts hanging below her, Alicia grinned down at Angelina as the covers shifted and Angie gave a stifled moan of pleasure. Then, with their lower bodies just barely covered, Angie began to rotate her hips. Like she was humping Angie… Katie took a few moments to understand what they were doing, wondering first if they were tribbing, but quickly realised Ally must have been wearing a toy. They'd shown him the spells to transfigure all sorts of

toys, and had a special trunk in which they stored the mail order accessories.

Katie started again, two fingers slipping into her slick hole as her thumb pressed against her love button, and bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she watched her best friends fucking.

Angelina gasped and moaned as Alicia smirked down at her and shifted her lower body with excruciating slowness. With every movement she made her lover moan, and Ally's own breaths became shallower with every groan Angie gave. She was getting off on giving Angie pleasure, smiling pleasantly as the tough girl's moans grew louder and louder. But, eventually, as Angelina was squirming and pawing at her breast, Alicia's grin grew predatory… it was like a switch was flicked, and the sheet fell off as she drew her hips back.

Katie didn't see the harness against Alicia's dark skin, but she saw the pink dildo, slick with fluids, that was protruding from her crotch. Almost all of it was visible, as Ally pulled back, and then it all vanished once more as she hammered it all deep into Angelina's pussy. Angelina's moans increased in pitch, like a whore in heat, and suddenly it didn't matter if Katie was quiet as she played with herself. A moan slipped past her lips, as Angelina cried out in pleasure, and Ally lifted Angie's leg to drape it over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the muscular limb, pulling Angelina closer to her with every thrust, and her eyes snapped over to see Katie watching them in the dark.

Ally saw Katie's hand shifting under the covers, saw the look of bliss on her face, and drove her fake penis into Angelina with every ounce of strength she had.

Angelina gave a long groan of absolute pleasure, and her body began to shudder as Alicia humped her helpless pussy.

Katie moaned as her own orgasm began its approach, shuddering and running a hand through her suddenly sweaty hair as it fell into her eyes and hid their lust-fueled forms.

Alicia moaned, as she stared Katie down with an unsettling look in her eyes. A look that promised, one day soon, Katie would be in Angie's place.

That moan, Alicia' moan, was the one Katie recognised .

She had time to see Alicia, briefly, on her hands and knees like a dog in front of Harry with the fit young man on one knee behind her with his beautiful penis being roughly shoved into and out of Ally's insides as his hands held her hips motionless in place. Ally had her hands on the floor, her breasts swinging hypnotically, and her hair hanging loosely to around her face. If Katie tried, she could just about make out the words amongst her ecstatic gasps and moans: 'Uh- Oh- Fu-u-uck- Hah-Ree- O-Oh- gasp - So-o-so-o-o-o- GOOO-D!' but it didn't get much more sensical than that. One could assume, by the pleasure in her voice, and the happiness that could just about be seen through her curtain of black hair, that she was having a good time.

But Katie didn't have the longest time to observe. She watched them fucking like beasts for an entire five seconds, before a shaved vagina descended on her face.

It was a cunny she recognised as belonging to the third member of their trio, Angelina, and Katie's arousal came back in full force as she finally smelled Angie's enticing scent coming direct from the source. Alicia had offered her a whiff of the scent from her fingers, more than once, and Katie had enjoyed the smell. She had enjoyed it even more when it was on her pillow, after watching Angelina hump said pillow as they listened to a muggle song Ally and Angie described as "racy", and, though Katie had refused to admit it, she'd never slept better than when she cuddled that pillow in her arms, with her face buried in the musky, heavenly smell.

Katie had never eaten out a girl before, but she was enthusiastic in her first time. Her hands clamped onto Angelina's thighs, her eyes drank in the sight of Angie's big, firm bum from the new angle, and her tongue drove itself deep into the waiting hole. She knew she was supposed to tease her partner first, to make sure she was wet and all the pleasure centers were rolling, the way that Angie was kissing the inside of Katie's thighs, but she just couldn't.

Morgana, Katie had wanted to do this for so long. She shoved her face into Angie's crotch with a vigor that could not be matched, and searched out every inch of the older girl's cunt as Angie's arousal dripped down her chin and over her throat. She tasted divine , and Katie pulled harder on Angie's thighs. She tried to pull more of the pussy onto her face, but her mouth and tongue and chin were already buried in the beautiful snatch belonging to her best friend.

Angie moaned above her, and the lips softly kissing Katie's thighs paused as her fingers brushed along the slit. Above the cries of Ally and the grunts of Harry, Katie heard the smack of Angie's lips- her mouth, not her pussy- as she sucked Katie's juices, mixed with Harry's cum, off her fingers. Katie pulled away from the pussy for a moment to take a gulp of air, and give a moan, then shoved her face back into the juicy hole.

At the same time, Angie's mouth latched onto the hole and noisily sucked their mixed juices out with a moan of delight. It was the sound she made when eating lemon meringue pie… only, this time, it was Katie's pie… and the only filling was what Harry had left behind.

Katie's tongue lashed over the pretty lips, she sucked them into her mouth, and then shoved her tongue as deep into Angie as it would go… she cursed how short her tongue was, wished that she was a metamorph like Harry, and then pulled harder at Angie's strong thighs. They clenched around her head, and Angie's tongue pierced her insides… it felt good , but, after Harry had stretched her out as he was now doing to Ally, she wished Angie would move up to her clit…

As though she was reading Katie's mind, Angelina's lips locked around her clit and sucked hard as she shoved her fingers into the open hole that was Katie's cunt.

They were both moaning, now, almost as loudly as Alicia, because of the pleasure, the eroticism of all four of them moaning like whores at the same time, the taste, and because Katie had finally joined her friends in this world. She would, later, be annoyed with herself for taking so long to see how good it was to fuck her friends.

As Angelina added another finger- making three- to her fingering Katie's pussy, she also started fucking Katie's face. She ground herself harder on the mouth that was pleasuring her, dragging her hips back and forth, and katie caught a glimpse out the corner of her eye of Ally and Harry. Harry slammed into Ally again and again, face almost vacant as he stared down at her and pistoned his hips back and forth, and Ally leant her head on her forearms, her forearms pressing against the porcelain tiles of the showers as she gave a perpetual moan of pleasure and her eyes fluttered open and closed.

Alicia's moan died, then, as her glassy eyes stared over at Angelina, where she was atop Katie in a 69. She stared, open mouthed and- as far as Katie could tell under her moans mixing with Angie's- silent as her two friends writhed and Harry thrust into her.

Then, she screamed . Alicia slapped her palms against the tiles, and arched her back as her shoulders rose. She pushed her chest down and her breasts swayed magnificently as Alicia's ecstasy flooded out around Harry's cock.

Ally fell forward, groaning, and Katie watched Harry's hand fly over his cock as Angie's face lifted from between her legs to watch her lover's orgasm. Katie, too, turned to watch as best she could. Her fingers wandered to Angie's nether regions as Katie turned her head, and she stroked

her clitoris and slipped a finger into Angie's tight-but-slick hole. Katie played with Angie the way she wanked herself, focussing on the clit, and Angie moaned the way Katie did when she didn't have to be careful.

Angie rolled off Katie, then, turned around, and crawled up her younger friend's body as Katie watched Harry's cock twitch as he pumped it. Alicia stared up at him with a grin on her face, and Harry gave a groan of pleasure as a jet of thick, snow-white jizm sprayed across Alicia's torso. Five more jets followed, splashing over Alicia's stomach and chest. As Harry thrust his hips forwards into his own hand, a spurt landed across her face.

Alicia laughed, as Angie smushed her breasts against Katie's and stuck her tongue into Katie's mouth. Katie tasted her juices on Angie's tongue, as Angie tasted hers on Katie's. Their tongues swirled around, mixing the tastes together, and their moans of gratification mixed just the same.

Then, Katie felt a mouth touching her thighs. She tried to break away from Angie's mouth to look see who was kissing her most intimate area, but Angelina said a muffled " nuh-uh " and held her lips firm for several minutes as the mouth below her sunk a tongue inside. Angie's hips gyrated, as she ground her wetness against Katie's abs. Katie realised, as she squirmed with a pair of lips kissing her pussy, that her core was getting quite the workout today. She grinned against Angie's lips, and ran a hand through her hair as the dark-skinned girl's tongue explored Katie's mouth with patience and precision.

Angie was as good at kissing her mouth as she was kissing her pussy. Katie sucked on Angelina's tongue, nibbled her lips, and gave a disappointed moan as Angie pulled away from their embrace. Katie tried to follow, lips pouty as she nuzzled under Angelina's jaw and smooched her throat.

Angie pressed her palm on Katie's chest, and pushed the girl back down onto her back. Katie groaned, watching Angie stand and staring at the firm bum that walked away from her.

Then, she gasped, as Ally's teeth nibbled on her clit. Katie's hands pressed against the back of Alicia's head, and shoved her friend's face into her crotch as Angelina knelt before Harry with a saucy grin and a lick of her lips. Harry smiled back at her, as Angelina licked the tip of his cock, and the four of them began again.

\--

That evening, it was with a wide grin on his face that Harry climbed the Gryffindor Boys' staircase, after receiving a good night kiss from each of the Chasers, after they'd had a surprisingly romantic meal in the kitchens after washing each other off in the conveniently located showers… they did not seem concerned in the slightest that there were a couple of dozen people watching said kisses, but Harry was hardly going to complain.

He reached the Fourth Year dorms and heard moaning inside, as his hand curled around the doorknob. Harry just shook his head, amazed that there could be more still to come, and opened the door blocking him from bed...

Done in the Dormitory

Chapter Summary

Harry misses out on the fun between Ginny and his roommates, and goes in search of someone else to take care of his erection. He finds Colin casting spells on a certain photo, and events transpire.

Multiple pairings, M/M, M/F, M/M/F, M/M/M/F

'You're a little bitch, Ronnie!' Ginny moaned, shoving her brother's face deeper into her crotch. 'You're a little entitled bitch! Thinking I'm yours, like you're some fucking stud and not a little pansy who likes eating your baby sister's cunny while you've got a real stud's cock rearranging your insides!'

Ron groaned into his sister's cunt as her stream of abuse continued. His elbow was moving, fingering Ginny, as his other hand reached to paw awkwardly at her breast.

' Bitch ! Bitch! BITCH! BIIITCH!' Ginny bucked her hips, and shoved Ron's face up and down on her crotch as she approached orgasm. 'Do-Don't fucking STOP! One down, BITCH, time to start AGAIN!' Ginny relaxed for only a moment, little breasts heaving, before she rolled over on Neville's bed. She lay on her front, raising her hips and presenting her bum to her brother's mouth, and wiggled her hips. She clenched and unclenched pale, freckled, pretty arsecheeks, and reached back with her cheeks. She pulled them apart, and presented that to her brother. 'Go on, then… bitch-boy.' Ginny grinned into the bedspread, as Ron's tongue lashed her arsehole.

Neville grunted, as he watched this happen from his place behind Ron. He clumsily thrust in and out, his dick slick with lube and being swallowed entirely as he and Ginny taught Ron a lesson.

'Little… bitch,' Neville couldn't say it with quite the same conviction as Ginny, but this was what he'd been told to do. 'Rude little… bitch, you don't own Ginny. We… ah, we own you!' Neville thrust in and out of Ron, as Ginny's stream of contempt came back to life.

'Lick my dirty little butt, Ronnie! Lick my dirty, disgusting little hole while Neville fucks you like a stallion! He's going to shoot his load deep in you, you little whore! Treat you like the little bitch you are! Stretch you out like you never could stretch him out! Because… ugh- you little bitch- you're a pansy little fucker! A pansy little fucker who likes licking arseholes, you like the tast of ass, bitch?! You- fuck!' Ginny grabbed Ron's head, behind her back, and held it hard against her arse as she gyrated her hips again to rub her hole all over his chin.

'Ooh, you're a good little arselicker, bitch-boy! So eager to get your tongue deep in my bowels, you're liking this almost as much as me! There's going to be a wet spot on your bed, Nev, Ronnie's gonna make me cum just by licking my dirrrty little arse!' Ginny moaned.

Ron's hands grabbed Ginny's cheeks, pulling them apart then mashing them against his face, then squeezing small handfuls of the smooth flesh. He shoved his tongue as deep inside Ginny's butt as he could. He wished it was longer, as he stretched it far enough to be painful and moaned into Ginny's insides. Ron pulled back for a second, took a breath, then licked his tongue over the rough hole and shoved his wet digit into her bum again. He set about devouring her arse as Neville fucked his .

As Ginny began to squeal again, squirming on the bed as Ron's tongue wiggled inside her arse, Ron began pushing his hips back against Neville's thrusting cock and giving long, loud groans into his sister's butt as she tightened around his tongue, her ass tightening in unison with her quivering cunt. Ron's penis was unattended, brushing against the bedspread as he stuck his arse up for Neville's use, but the stimulation of his prostate and the kinkiness of having his tongue deep in his sister was enough to make it twitch and begin to leak in unison with Ginny and Neville. Neville began thrusting into Ron with abandon, his balls tightening as his orgasm rose with the Weasley's cries of pleasure.

'Cumming!' Neville cried out, arsecheeks clenching as he went balls deep in Ron's hole and sprayed five streams of hot cum into his jerk friend that immediately flooded the space around his flagging member and filled Ron to the brim. Neville pulled out, exhausted, and Ron shot his load onto Neville's sheets with a muffled cry of delight. Ginny's moan picked up volume, and became a scream as her body shook and her juices sprayed onto Ron's throat.

The three of them collapsed, chests heaving, and took a long two minutes before any of them said anything more than mindless praise. When one of them finally spoke, it was a grinning Ginny Weasley.

'Well… that's two… one more to go, Ronnie.' She looked over at her brother with a lustful gleam in her eye, and Ron looked back at her aghastly.

'I… uhh… don't think I've got another one… in me.' Ron panted, they'd been at it for a good while now, Ginny had made Ron wank off while she rode Neville, already, only letting him stop to suck him to completion, following which she sucked Neville to completion and told the two of them that it was a "tasty meal but not enough of an apology", following which she'd dictated their next session with Ron being used by the two people he'd insulted the previous day.

Ginny's grin grew as Ron said that, and her brother felt a shudder of dread at the evilness it showed…

'Oh, but you do…' Ginny giggled madly to herself, as she reached over and slapped Ron on the arse. 'Neville left one in there for me. Now come on up, Ronnie… sit on my face and let me lick it out of you.'

Ron stared at her with a gaping mouth at the filthiness of his baby sister, as Ginny turned the grin on Neville.

'I'm sure Nev won't mind going… Nev? Oh, darn, he fell asleep.' She turned her head in the other direction. 'Dean? Seamus?'

The grunting of Dean and Seamus, where Dean was riding Seamus like a wanton whore, his big dick flopping about madly, stopped for a moment, and the two of them looked over with expressions that said what ?

'Do you mind fucking me while I suck Neville's cum out of Ron's arse?' she asked. The two of them stopped and stared for a long moment, and then dumbly nodded.

'Okay…' they said, and slowly made their way over to the bed. Despite their surprise, both the white and black penis stayed almost painfully erect as they wandered over and clambered onto the bed next to Ginny's feet.

'Hum,' Ginny pondered, 'how's this going to work? If you're both going to fuck me, then I'll need to be either standing or on my side, since my mouth's in use… and to be at Ron's bum, I guess it'll be easier on my side?' Ginny began moving them, stroking her chin like a scientist, and

wound up with the group of them in an easier arrangement than that.

'You wanna suck my cock, loudmouth?' Seamus asked Ron, prodding the kneeling boy's mouth with the tip of his five-incher. 'Maybe that'll teach you to watch your mouth,' Seamus gave a bark of laughter, 'Hell, if we're lucky, maybe you'll stop fucking snoring with a cock in your mouth!'

Ron, ashamedly, opened his mouth to accept Seamus' penis. He took all inside, experienced with much larger cocks, and began to suck his friend's member where he was, kneeling over his sister's face with her lips and tongue assaulting his asshole with a vengeance as she sucked what cum hadn't already leaked onto the bed out of Ron's hole with groans of tasty and yum yum , interspersed with moans of encouragement to Dean, whose big cock was sinking in and out of her cunny.

'Ooh,' Ginny said. 'That's the spot, big boy! You get a little more practise with gals and you might bee great at this!' She wiggled her hips against Dean, as the tall black boy held them. He was the second biggest she'd had, must have been closer to nine inches than eight, and filled her very nicely with every thrust even if he seemed to be thrusting down instead of up , like he didn't know what he was doing. 'Oh! Tha's goo, Dee!' Ginny said, with her mouth between Ron's cheeks. 'Touch ma' clit!' she ordered. Dean grabbed at her crotch, rubbing a thumb over her hooded clit, and, despite a lack of technique, did the job.

'Mmm!' Ginny said, wrapping her legs around Dean's waist.

'Hhhh!' Ron said, around the cock in his mouth, as Ginny shoved three fingers into his bum.

'Ahh…' Seamus sighed, as Ron's mouth vibrated. He grabbed the ginger boy by the back of the head, and humped his cock in and out of the warm cavern as his balls whacked against Ron's chin.

'Huh- huh- HUH!' Dean grunted, with Ginny tightening around him, as he sped up his efforts. He fucked her harder and harder until.

'I'M CUMMING!' four voices cried out.

Seamus shot his load into Ron's mouth, pulling Ron onto his cock and not letting up even as the other boy spluttered. Ron, cock twitching from the humiliation he was feeling, felt little-Ron spasm twice and send two weak streams across Ginny's abdomen and almost to her pubis. Ginny gave a shriek, and her walls clamped around Dean as she pulled away from Ron's hole and bit into one of her brother's bumcheeks. Dean let out a louder grunt of pleasure, his muscles tensing, and released his load inside Ginny.

The lot of them collapsed onto the bed just as Harry came in the door with an eager grin on his face that quickly turned crestfallen.

'Aw, shit.' Harry said, looking at the group as they quickly fell asleep, Ginny pressed amongst her brother and Dean, while Seamus snuggled up against the unconscious Neville.

Harry sighed, and left the room. He couldn't go to sleep with this thing .

As Harry had come through the Common Room, there had been a smattering of people still up. He hadn't paid a lot of attention to them, watching two thirds of the Gryffindor Chasers as they walked sensually in front of him with Katie cuddling up against his arm, and Harry wondered if any of the people in there would be open to having sex with him.

He walked down to the Common Room, adjusting his crotch as he went to hide his erect penis a little, and stepped off the bottom step with an easy grin. People glanced his way, and Harry smiled

over at them. A few girls smiled back with smirks of grins full of teeth, a few others blushed, a few boys looked away hurriedly, and a pair of boys who Harry assumed were in a relationship winked and waggled their eyebrows. For the most part, though, Harry got the attention of the room after his implied fun with the Gryffindor Chasers on top of everything else he had done over the course of the summer- Harry had no doubt that rumours were surging through the school like the memories surged through Harry's mind.

He didn't get the attention of the whole room, though. And the person that was blatantly ignoring him, huddled over a piece of paper in one corner, was a surprise. Harry snuck over to stand behind the boy, and leant over his shoulder.

' Vertoimago ,' Colin Creevey whispered under his breath, poking his wand against the photograph he was hunched over. Harry craned his neck some more, his hand placed on the back of Colin's chair, and the smaller boy stiffened. He seemed to sense something was wrong, and his back brushed against Harry's hand.

Colin yelped, and threw himself forwards onto the picture to shield it from prying eyes. He hid it from Harry, and Harry's curiosity piqued.

'Colin… what've you got there?' Harry asked, reaching under the boy. Colin pinned himself to the table, and shook his head.

'H-Harry?' he asked in a wavering voice.

'Yes, it's me,' Harry said. 'What are you hiding?'

'...Nothing. I-It's just a photo…'

'One of me and Lav?' Harry asked. 'I was there, Colin, you don't need to hide it from me. In fact, I'd quite like to see how it turned out. How do I look?'

'Y-You look g-good…' Colin said, 'But… that's not what this is…'

'Really?' Harry asked. 'What else could it be?'

'I-It's… I mean, it started out as… but I, um, I… I made some changes!' he squeaked, clasping the table.

Harry slipped his fingers under the boy's body, and snuck the photo from under him. Colin yelped, grabbed for it, and caught Harry's wrist. Harry shoved him off his arm, and placed a hand on Colin's face to keep him at bay at arm's length as he looked at the image in his grasp.

'Oh?' Harry's face split into a grin as he watched Lavender bounding on picture-Harry's penis. She threw her head back, a silent moan across her face as she squeezed her heavy breast as picture-Harry pawed the other one. Picture-Harry grinned out at real Harry with a wink, thrusting up into the beautiful girl that he was fucking. Lavender froze, then, shivering, and picture-Harry paused with a concerned glance. Lavender ground herself down onto him, hips jerking strangely, and her face spasmed strangely. Her body shook, and both Harry's frowned as her breasts began to shrink. Her thighs thinned. Her bum tightened and flattened. Her hair shortened as her face turned mousy. A penis grew from her crotch, and the cunt vanished.

Both Harry's paused as Colin Creevey sat on his lap with a pained, shocked expression on newly- his face. He had Harry's massive member all the way in his guts, and his small cock hardened like a rock. His hands held his chest, leftover from Lavender, and pinched his nipples as picture-Harry gritted his teeth. Harry imagined it was because of the slender boy's tight little arse. He watched his own image look out, groan at himself as one hand grabbed Colin's bony hip and the other

grabbed the boy's penis and balls. It disappeared in Harry's palm, and Colin's head lolled and he dropped his gaze to Harry's hand around his dick as Harry began rotating his hips.

Harry slowly slid in and out of Colin. The boy sitting on his cock didn't last long and, as he raised and lowered himself on the thick rod prodding his insides, picture-Harry rubbed the little cock and balls. A single jet of cum sprayed across picture-Harry's abs. Some more dribbled from Harry's fist, as Harry kept pushing himself in and out as he tried his hardest to cum.

Eventually, Colin began to bounce again. He came again, before Harry got to, and picture-Harry gritted his teeth as he hovered on the edge of his own orgasm…

Harry looked over at Colin, in the real world this time, and the boy stood very still with a bright red face as he reached lamely for the picture in Harry's hand.

'Well… that's… interesting.' Harry grinned at the boy, as Colin blushed and struggled to find any words.

Colin opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak. He made a noise between a moan and an eep, and took a step away from Harry. Harry stepped forwards as Colin stepped back, and smirked at the boy. He tucked the picture into his robes, patting his pocket with a grin.

'C'mon.' Harry took Colin's hand, ran his thumb over it in circles, and tugged him forwards. His other hand grabbed the back of the younger boy's head, and pulled Colin into a kiss. Harry sucked on the boy's lower lip, shoved his tongue into the small cavern that was his mouth, and his hands drifted to Colin's tight backside. He squeezed the cheeks and Colin moaned into the kiss. He pushed his crotch into Harry's thigh.

Harry broke the kiss, took Colin's hand again, and pulled him over to the boys' staircase under the gazes of everyone in the room. Harry grinned, Colin blushed. But Colin followed quite eagerly as they ascended the staircase and Harry led him to the Fourth Year dormitory.

'Y-your roommates…' Colin said.

'They've fucked themselves unconscious, don't worry.' Harry swung the door open, and pulled him inside. Colin hurried in after him, glancing left and right to check nobody was watching as though it would surprise anyone to see Harry taking another lover.

Harry grabbed Colin by the shoulders and shoved him over to his bed. Colin stumbled forwards, fell stomach-first onto the sheets, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Harry was already behind him, though, and was pulling Colin's robes off as the boy arched his back. He tossed the robes onto the floor and grabbed Colin's trousers. He hooked his fingers through the waistline and yanked them down to Coin's ankles. He bent colin back down onto the bed and dropped to his knees behind the boy.

Harry licked a long stroke over Colin's hairless, pale arse cheek. He bit the flesh, kissed it, and sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth. Harry pushed a finger inside Colin… and found very little resistance.

'What's been inside here, then?' Harry asked.

'M-My wand- ah-and my fingers…' Colin said.

Harry's middle finger joined the first, and Colin moaned like a whore as Harry shoved them through the ring of muscle guarding Colin's passage.

' Ooohh !' Colin moaned, as Harry pulled the cheeks apart and pushed two fingers three knuckles

deep into the virgin boy. ' Aah , w-what are you- OH! '

Harry rose to his feet, cast Depurgio and Praelinos , and placed the head of his cock against Colin's slick and winking starfish. He pushed against Colin's hole, felt the resistance give, and popped through his sphincter as the boy squealed.

Harry slid deep into Colin's bowels. Half of him was inside the bottom, and Colin gasped and moaned and Harry pushed his lower back down; two thirds of Harry were stretching Colin wide open, and the boy pushed his bum up into Harry's crotch; Harry's balls brushed against Colin, and his fists bundled up handfuls of the covers.

Harry pulled out, Colin moaned loudly with a wavering voice, 'Oooh-waaah, that fuh-eels weird!' Colin exclaimed.

Harry thrust into Colin again, the boy moaned and bucked back against Harry's invading member, and again. Colin whimpered and tightened around Harry, and came against the bedcovers.

Harry hooked his hands under Colin's hips, pulled them closer together, and fucked Colin harder.

'H-Harry! H-Harry P-Potter, fuck me! MAKE me yours! Oh, I love you, Harry! You're- oh!- You're amazing, you're fucking me so good! So GOOD!' Colin squealed, arching his back and sucking Harry further inside. 'Fu-uck me! Shit! Fuck my shithole! AH!'

Harry buried himself deep into Colin's hole as it spasmed around him, and gave his own long, guttural moan of pleasure. The others in the room stirred for barely a moment, as Colin bit the covers and screamed around his mouthful.

The passage tightened again as Colin added another puddle of cum to the bed, and Harry stopped thrusting. Buried deep inside the boy, his balls tightened and his cock twitched. Harry's moan was continuing, as he painted Colin's insides.

Colin began to snore softly. Harry lifted him easily and carried the small figure up to the top of his bed to tuck him under the covers. Harry cleaned the puddle of cum Colin had left behind, showered, and joined Colin in the cozy comfort of bed. He smiled, as the lithe figure cuddled up against him, hooking one leg around his thigh, and pressed his little penis against Harry's hip.

With one hand behind his own head, and the other trailing soft patterns up and down Colin's back, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling of his bed.

Albus Aroused

Chapter Summary

Dumbledore calls Harry to his office, concerned by the sudden change in behaviour, and the two talk... amongst other things.

M/M and only hints of M/F.

'Is everything okay, my boy?' Albus asked, voice warm and full of concern as he sat across from Harry. His sparkling blue eyes stared into Harry's, as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'It is understandable that you may be confused why I have asked you here, but it is not for the purposes of discipline. I only want you to know that, if there is ever anything you need, you can talk to me…'

Harry swallowed, shook his head, and said, 'No, n-nothing's wrong.' His voice wavered slightly as he said that, and Dumbledore's concern showed. His brow furrowed almost imperceptibly, doubting Harry's truthfulness.

'My boy… clearly, something has changed over the summer. I want you to know that, whatever it is, you can confide in me. I will do my very best to help you in whatever it is, I promise you this.' The Headmaster still sat straight-backed in his seat, formal and composed despite the early hour that he had called this meeting. Harry… not so much.

As someone knocked on the door into Harry's dorm room, he yanked the covers up to his chin to hide the boy that was pulling on his cock curiously. Colin said 'what are you-' and then Harry reached under and shoved his face down towards the penis in his hand. Colin's mouth, still open from his question, wrapped around Harry and he gave a squeal of surprise as Harry held him there.

The door swung open to reveal that professor Mcgonagall already had her eyes averted, predicting that something lewd might be going on in the confines of the room. After a moment, she looked inside. Upon seeing the pile of bodies lying, only partially hidden, on Neville's bed, she gave a long-suffering sigh and looked over at Harry's bed. Her eyes took in the Colin-sized lump under the covers, and she sighed tiredly again.

'Mr Potter,' Mcgonagall's lips pursed, and she clearly disapproved… but she didn't say anything about it. 'The Headmaster requests that you, please, join him in his office for… tea.'

'For… tea?' Harry asked, 'At Seven AM?'

'That is correct,' Mcgonagall confirmed. 'I trust that, since you are already… up, you will be able to accommodate?'

'I… sure, of course… could I have ten minutes to…' Harry cleared his throat, 'to shower?'

'No Mr Potter,' Mcgonagall sighed, stern faced as she shook her head. 'I will not stand outside your Dormitory as you fornicate with whomever is hiding in your bed. You will accompany me presently, and once your meeting with the Headmaster is done you are free to pursue whatever unsavoury activities might appeal to you.'

'Oh… okay, sorry professor. Could you at least give me a moment to get changed?' Harry asked.

'I assure you, Mr Potter, I have seen it all before. After your show two nights ago, I have gotten all the eyeful one could ever receive.'

Harry said, with a grin, 'Not really. I'd just had an orgasm when you saw me, it was hard, but not hard -hardm which it is at the moment.' As Mcgonagall's lips tightened into a line, he amended, 'But that's not why I was asking… it's just that my partner might not want to be seen nude and in a sexual situation in front of their Head of House.'

Mcgonagall's expression turned marginally more soft, and she nodded, 'I understand… however, I do not trust you to hurry if given the chance to prolong your time together. I will turn my back, and your partner is free to hide until we have left, at which time… he can put his clothes on and return to his Dormitory in peace.'

'He?' Harry asked. 'I didn't say it was a he.'

'There is a boy's clothing on the floor next to your bed,' Mcgonagall said.

'Oh, fair enough. Okay, can you do that then, please?' Harry requested.

Mcgonagall turned around, and Harry quickly got out of bed. Colin stayed huddled on the bed, hiding from the teacher, and Harry leant over to give him a kiss on the back of the shoulder and pulled the covers over Colin to cover him back up. Harry gave him a soft slap on the little behind, dropped the covers, and pulled his uniform on, sans tie and robe. He followed Mcgonagall out of the room with a hard cock, and it was slow to flag as he fantasised about sex with the professor walking ahead of him… and about various people depicted in paintings, and all his classmates, and his previous lovers… a couple of celebrities, people he'd seen over summer, other professors, the parents he'd seen on the train platform, and basically everyone he could possibly fantasise about.

Suddenly, they were in front of the gargoyle and, after Harry briefly wondered about the extent of its sentience, she said the password and motioned him up the spiralling staircase to the Headmaster's office.

Harry adjusted his crotch as he went up the stairs, and tried to control his breathing as he knocked on Dumbledore's door.

Harry smothered a grin, and didn't say how Dumbledore could "help him with whatever it is" as he just waited for this meeting to be over. Harry's cock was mostly soft at the moment, but with every thought that rushed through his mind it twitched. Every time he shifted in his seat, it threatened to throb.

Harry looked around the room, at the Headmasters and Headmistresses asleep in their chairs. He wondered, since they could move from frame to frame, how often they visited each other for carnal pleasure… there wasn't much else to do with their time, surely. He started trying to undress them with his eyes. Some were women, more were men, most were around middle-aged, but Harry just wanted to fuck one or multiple of them.

'My boy… are you okay?' Dumbledore asked, glancing concernedly at Harry's scar. 'Are you… finding yourself in pain more often than previously? Is it bothering you now?'

Oh. He thought Harry was having trouble with his scars.

'It's not bothering me, no…' Harry shook his head. 'I… well, I've had a few nightmares over the

summer about a shrivelled person talking to some other people, but it really hasn't bothered me that much. My scar's not why I've been acting differently over summer.' Harry grinned.

Dumbledore looked marginally more happy after that, 'I am glad to hear it. Might I ask why you have been acting differently, if that is case?'

'I… ah,' Harry paused, wondering how to say this. How should he explain to Dumbledore that his change in personality was because he had discovered the joys of sex. Harry had never considered that he would need to have this conversation with him… but, then again, Dumbledore was young once. He might well still have an active sex life… he was famous enough, and charismatic enough, that people would happily sleep with him.

Harry certainly would.

As Harry's mind began to wander, wondering what it would be like to fuck Dumbledore, the Headmaster's expression turned thoughtful and then confused and concerned.

'What is it, Harry?' Dumbledore asked. 'Did something happen with your family?'

'You could say that!' Harry let out a bark of laughter, ruffling his own hair as he remembered all that happened with his family.

'What happened with them, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, lips pursing. 'Was there an incident similar to last summer? I did not hear anything from the Ministry to suggest magic had been cast, but…'

'No… no, it was a good thing that happened,' Harry grinned some more. 'Well, several good things.'

Dumbledore just waited for Harry to elaborate.

'Ah… well, I don't know how to say this exactly, but… I had sex with them. Repeatedly. And, don't worry, I initiated the whole thing. I seduced my aunt, then my uncle and cousin came home and I fucked them too. They embraced the incestuous lifestyle, and are likely lying in a deep sleep after a tiring session of sex last night. They didn't have the best stamina, even if they were quite eager to be occupied at all times.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened. It was the greatest change of emotion Harry thought he could ever remember seeing on the Headmaster's face.

'Yeah, I noticed my aunt and uncle were having some trouble with the their marriage and, since I fucking hated them, I was rather happy to take advantage of that while they forced me to do all the chores around the house. Aunt Petunia took a while to notice that I was deliberately showing off for her, but then she and Uncle Vernon had a fight one morning so she invited me into her bed and I screwed her… I stripped her naked, kissed her neck, pulled her against me, and fucked her into the mattress to the point that she was too exhausted to even react when Vernon stormed in and attacked me. I subdued him, convinced him to suck my cock, but then Dudley walked in and interrupted the blowjob so I had to convince him to join us, and then I fucked Vernon as Dudley sucked his cock and Petunia sucked Dudley off. Vernon finished very quickly with my cock in his bum, so I moved on to fucking Dudley in his arse- it was looser than his father, but I'm big so it was still rather tight around me- while he finished in his mother's mouth. After that, Petunia insisted that she be penetrated by her son, and Dudley stayed hard with my cock in him so he fucked her in the arse and we made a little train of incestuous fun.' Harry grinned very widely, as Dumbledore and all the portraits looked at him with scandalized looks on their faces… he saw a hint of arousal throughout the room, though. Maybe Harry was imagining it, but he felt confident

about his ability to convince Dumbledore.

'So, yeah, I'm not acting differently because Voldemort's messing with my head, unless he's somehow caused me to grow this libido, but he's generally been a cruel cunt to me so I assume he hasn't given me this gift. I've been acting differently because not a day's gone by since I nailed Petunia that I haven't had sex with at least one person. I'm constantly thinking about the next time I can have sex, because it's made my life a lot better.'

Harry sensed, of course, that Dumbledore would try to talk him out of focussing so much on fucking. School was important, training mattered, he needed to focus on his studies and on innocent fun with his friends.

So, Harry stood up and moved around the desk. Dumbledore watched him come around, and watched as Harry smiled at him with a charming dimple and grin. He blinked slightly confusedly, with his lips parted ever so slightly to ask what Harry was doing, but he failed to say anything as Harry leant a hip against the desk.

'I've made love to several people since then…' Harry grinned, 'Several might be understating it a little, but that's not important.' He looked around the room, as casual as he could manage, before continuing. 'If I may ask, sir, has the Wizarding World always been so liberal? When you were my age, you must have gotten a lot of action, right, and… well, you must not do too badly nowadays, either.'

'I- my boy, this change is most unexpected. I did not imagine that the truth about our world would be revealed to you quite so quickly… I apologise, I hid this aspect of our world from you as best I could in fear that an unsavoury element would be able to use it to take advantage of you.' Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry, his eyes twinkling in apology up at the boy.

'I'm sorry, Headmaster, I don't understand how someone could have taken advantage of me with it,' Harry said.

'No, I don't suppose you would have noticed… but I am aware of a few offers that adults have made to you over the years, some of which were made on your very first outing to Diagon Alley. One of them may have mislead you to gain favour, or may have seduced you into acting against your own interests… or, worse than either of those, one of Tom's followers might have taken you hostage or worse.' Dumbledore paused, as though uncertain whether he should continue. 'I believe that Lucius Malfoy was attempting such a thing, when he sent his House Elf to you. Unfortunately for him, it is forbidden for a House Elf to make love to a virgin human, and he did not consider that you might yet be innocent. He would have ordered Dobby to lead you to him, but, fortunately, Dobby found a loophole to help you… in his own way.'

'Oh… crap.' Harry thought about that time, and how strangely Dobby had been acting. 'I guess I owe Dobby an apology… I thought he was just insane.'

'I would say you owe him your gratitude, as well, my boy.' Dumbledore nodded his head, and Harry saw motion in the corner of his eye as the other Headmasters, now awake, agreed with Dumbledore's assessment. One of the men, his eyes closed, had a hand under his robe as the other clenched around the arm of his chair. Harry stared, the room silent in the wake of Dumbledore's statement, as the Headmaster wanked himself off in plain view of the room.

'Gagwilde… come here and earn your name.' Another Headmaster opened his robe to reveal an erect six-incher, and beckoned one of his peers over into his frame. That headmaster, yet another man, crossed their thresholds and devoured the fleshy, painted rod. He gagged loudly, exaggeratedly, and the one he was blowing grabbed the back of the man's head.

'Go ahead, Albus, in my day I'd already have that virile young man deep inside me!' one of the Headmistresses grinned, hiking her old fashioned dress up over her hips and trailing her fingers along the insides of her thighs. 'Ever since that one boy turned bad, you've only been sticking it to your teachers, it's about time you took advantage of your situation!'

'She's right, you know,' a Headmaster commented. 'It's the only reason I, for one, took the job in the first place! Lithe and lovely young lovers available at your beck and call… mm-hm, I'm hard just thinking of it!'

Albus sighed, ran a hand through his beard, and slowly stood from his chair. He rose to his full height, and loomed over Harry… it was slightly intimidating, as he looked down at Harry with old eyes…

'Would you care to make love to me, Harry?' Dumbledore asked in a quiet voice.

'Yes, please.' Harry grinned, and his hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Dumbledore's hand stilled him, and he shook his head.

'No… I'll get it,' Albus said softly, with a smile under his beard. His wand slid out of his sleeve, and with a flourish Harry's clothes shimmied off him, floated through the air, and settled in a neat pile on the desk. Albus's robes slowly unfastened and unwound, his wand swished through the air, and they joined Harry's. 'There… that's much better.' Albus smiled, as the two stood naked before one another.

A wolf whistle came from one of the paintings. Another commented "what I wouldn't give…" One said "look at that penis." Or "when they figure out how to add people to my canvas, I'm having that sitting on my lap!" "Not me, I'm having his face buried in mine!" "Or mine buried in his!" "Now now, I'm sure we can find a way to share!"

'Well hurry up, then, Albus! On with the show, and you owe us a good one after so many years! I haven't seen a young cock cumming in years!'

'Boy, I bet you could hit my painting from there, couldn't you?! I always enjoy that, if you wouldn't mind!'

'Not this time, Fronsac! This time, I want to see his cum in a puddle on the floor! Or dripping between Albus' legs!'

'Oh, come, now, we can see cum inside Albus any time his pet teachers come over! I want to watch this boy's orgasm, even if I can't feel it!'

Dumbledore waved his wand again, it swished towards the portraits, and they fell silent. Their lips continued to move, but Harry couldn't hear a thing they were saying as one of them fisted his cock and another held invisible hips and thrust into them. A headmistress licked the V of her fingers as though licking a cunt, and then slapped her own arse before plunging her index finger inside the winking starfish hole and moaning something or other as she tugged a handful of her own hair. One of the Headmasters poked his own finger inside himself, his whole body twitched, and he stared at Harry as cum shot across his chest.

'Pardon them, my boy,' Dumbledore said, 'they lead… interesting lives, and have missed the spectacles of my youth.'

'The spectacles?' Harry repeated, 'Meaning… the students you used to screw?'

'That's accurate.' Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling as Harry looked him up and down. He was skinny and tall, not as wrinkly as Harry would have expected, and his beard was so long that it

almost reached his cock… almost eight inches long, thin, and, to Harry's surprise, hairless. It slowly rose to point at the younger man, as Harry's swelled to eleven inches in length. It was long but, next to Harry, it looked decidedly average.

Several of the Headteachers leant forwards in their chairs, and stared at Harry with obvious interest. Even more obvious than before.

'Well,' Dumbledore began, 'I admit I regret not initiating sex with you before now, my boy. If I had taught you first hand about our world, it might have worked even better than keeping you in the dark, and we could have enjoyed each others' bodies for years by now.'

'We can always make up for lost time.' Harry grinned, though he too regretted his lost years of sex. At his current rate… he could have fucked hundreds or thousands in that time.

Harry dropped to his knees, and laid a kiss on Dumbledore's spongy head. It hardened against his lips, and Dumbledore gave a moan of pleasure as his bellend slipped between Harry's lips. They wrapped around the penis, and Harry licked the underside as he glided down the length. Dumbledore moaned again, as he hit the back of Harry's mouth. Harry didn't gag, adjusting himself and slipping the penis into his throat.

'Oh, that was well done, my boy. Ahh, Harry, please…' Harry sucked hard on the old rod in his mouth, and Dumbledore's knees wobbled. His hands pushed against Harry's scalp, ran through his hair. Dumbledore groaned above Harry, and Harry's hands went around to explore the old man's backside. It wasn't very fleshy, but Albus moaned as Harry squeezed the small cheeks.

Above Harry's head, Dumbledore looked to the paintings, and saw their approval of Harry's job. He smiled with a hint of victory, at having this young man on his knees, and felt the long-familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching as Harry stroked his thighs and swirled his head around the long member in his mouth.

The boy-who-lived bobbed his head up and down on the cock until Dumbledore said, 'Wait! Harry, my boy, I'm not as young as I once was… it is unlikely that I can remain had for longer than a single orgasm, and I would be reticent to leave you unsatisfied when we are done.'

Harry pulled away from the twitching penis, his hand holding it, and looked up at Albus, 'Okay, what do you want to do instead? You're quite close, and we must be well into breakfast by now, how should we hurry?'

'If you would bend over the table for me, my boy… I have my methods.' Dumbledore ran his wand up and down each of his long, thin fingers, and then blew softly on the tips of them as Harry walked to the desk, pressing his member against the wood, and laid his stomach on the table in a submissive position, waiting for Dumbledore's touch.

When the experienced man's touch came, it was in the form of a warm and wet digit pressing against Harry's tight entrance as the tingly warmth of spells took effect on him. A lubed up, less wriggly digit joined the first. Dumbledore didn't say a thing, with his mouth occupied on the young man's hole, but Harry moaned his appreciation as Dumbledore licked his walls and pushed his long finger as deep into Harry as it could go. Inside Harry, the finger vibrated faintly and probed his prostate. A hard something- a finger or wand, Harry wasn't sure which- brushed against Harry's balls, and he felt a jolt of energy go through his genitals. Harry's fists clenched around the edge of the desk as pleasure shot through his spine as his balls tightened and unclenched.

The hard something ran along Harry's length, and he cried out in pleasure as a velvety something wrapped around his length. He heard a wand clatter onto the floor across the room, paying it no

mind at all as he thrust his hips forwards into the invisible grip that was tightening around him like an orifice quivering in the throes of orgasm. Harry threw his head back, moaning, and he stared at the open door and Mcgonagall's retreating back. He grinned widely, gave a shout of "Professor!" and another delighted moan. In his delight at the throbbing pleasure in his balls and the non- existent hole around his cock, Harry did not notice that the finger and tongue vanished.

He did notice, however, that the head of a penis pressed against him. He felt Dumbledore push inside, slipping through the walls, and Harry clenched around Dumbledore as his professor stabbed himself all the way inside. Dumbledore drew himself out, slowly and with jerking movements, and thrust inside his young lover twice more by the time he started to shake and moan.

The spell faded, and Harry heard Headmasters and Mistresses hollering encouragements as Dumbledore went balls deep inside his arse and called out a warning.

'My boy! Oh, my, I'm cumming! Oh, dear, Harry!' As Dumbledore jizzed inside him, Harry sprayed his seed against the side of the desk with a long moan of his own. Dumbledore stumbled back, falling into his large and comfortable chair, and cum dribbled from the tip of his cock while it flagged and touched the leather padding of the seat. Harry rolled over on top of the desk, the wood cool against his back, and closed his eyes while biting his lip. The magic on his balls and cock continued, and his arousal didn't diminish at all as the pleasure assaulted him and Dumbledore's cum leaked out of him.

Harry heard the paintings' approval, as one of his hands bunched up a piece of paper into a ball and the other came up to his mouth for a knuckle to bite. 'Ooh, fucking hell!' Harry moaned, humping mid air as the pleasure built. 'Fuck! Fuck!'

He needed to learn these spells!

Albus watched Harry gyrate on the desk with a lustful smile, as the others in attendance made their lust known with catcalls and encouragements, hoping to see Harry's cum fly. Albus pointed his wand at the boy's massively erect cock, and rotated his wand slightly. Harry's pleasure cranked up to eleven, and he gave another cry as his orgasm approached. Dumbledore saw the member visibly throb, and Harry's eyes snapped open.

Seven spurts of cum flew into the air above Dumbledore's desk, arcing high into the air to land on the floor, or on Harry's stomach, or on several piles of documents lying on top of the wood. Bliss crossed his face, and Harry's eyes slowly closed as Dumbledore flicked his wand and cancelled the charms.

'Bravo!' a Headmaster called, 'Encore! Encore!'

Pulled by Pansy Parkinson

Chapter Summary

On a walk together, Pansy tells Harry about her disappointing night... and Harry cheers her up.

M/F, with mentions of F/F and M/M.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall relatively early for breakfast, after his meeting with the Headmaster. Early enough to watch his classmates arrive in their various dishevelled states, and to consider the implications of their appearances.

First, across the Hall, he watched the Slytherin Fourth Years arrive. They looked happy. For the most part. The boys were grinning amongst themselves. Greengrass and Davies were walking together, holding hands, and Davies animatedly told her bestie some kind of story. Daphne Greengrass looked subdued, as always, but when she glanced across the Hall surveyingly and gave a slight smirk at Harry's lingering gaze, it was about as pleasant an expression as Harry had seen on her face. Granted, that smirk faded as she her little sister Astoria giggled prettily from her spot beside Millicent and ran a flirtatious hand down the tall girl's arm. Daphne and Harry both raised their eyebrows curiously, and Harry thought that was a strange relationship brewing.

The Slytherin who looked miserable, though, was Pansy Parkinson. The dark haired girl's face was screwed up in a sour expression as she glared at the back of an oblivious Malfoy's head. She adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and gave a frustrated huff. Harry watched interestedly as she took a seat on the bench, fidgeting and shifting in place, and wondered why she looked so unhappy.

Daphne was back to watching Harry considerately, apparently interested in where his eyes lingered, and poked Pansy in the side with another slight smirk. Pansy glared at her, Daphne murmured something that Harry couldn't read on her rosy lips, and Parkinson glanced across the Hall to meet Harry's gaze. She glowered for a second, then her expression softened slightly as Daphne said something else. Pansy, slowly, nodded her head. She smiled over at Harry. Harry grinned back at her. Then, his attention was pulled closer to home as Katie collapsed into the seat beside him and leant her head on his shoulder.

A strong, heady and pleasant scent filled Harry's nose. He took a deep whiff of it, his heart thumping in his chest and his penis stirring in his pants as he grinned. Harry wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders and leant in to whisper in her ear.

'You smell like sex, and by the look of it you didn't get a wink of sleep last night.' Harry nuzzled against her and took another whiff of the mixed aromas, trying to recognise which was Katie, which was Angelina's, and which was Alicia's. Even with his intimate knowledge of their scents from the day before, Harry couldn't quite put his finger on which belonged to whom.

'We were-' she yawned, 'celebrating.' Katie's eyes fluttered closed as her teammates arrived. Alicia and Angelina plopped down on the opposite side of the table, looking considerably more conscious than Katie.

Alicia looked extremely content, smiling at Katie's discomfort as she stretched her arms above her

head. She arched her back, highlighting her chest, and Harry's eyes wandered to the swell beneath her uniform as a foot touched his leg.

He glanced at Angelina, who was grinning like the cat that caught the canary and looked wide awake, as the foot trailed up the inside of his calf. Harry grinned back at her, and arched an eyebrow at her.

'How come you look so…' Harry began to ask, looking for the words.

'It's Angie's superpower,' Alicia answered for her friend. 'We can go all night, and she seems more awake at the end than the start.' She gave an affectionate jab to Angelina's side and the taller black girl gave her a smug sidelong glance.

'Alsothuhganggme.' Katie mumbled into Harry's shoulder, half asleep as she wrapped her arms around him.

'The gang you?' Harry repeated.

'We ganged up on her last night,' Angelina said. 'Served her right for being such a selfish prude.' Her hand disappeared under the table, and Alicia slapped her wrist with a snort.

'Fookoo.' Katie mumbled.

'You already did, love.' Angelina said.

Katie gave another humph as Harry's roommates arrived, with Ginny and Hermione trailing behind. Hermione was flushed but smiling widely, Ginny was walking with a limp and an uncomfortable expression.

Each of the boys looked sore, as well. Ron slowly sat down, wincing all the while; Neville collapsed onto the bench and rubbed his shoulder; Seamus and Dean were both hunched over their food and grumbling about sore backs.

'Fun night?' Angelina asked with the same grin.

'Sure,' Ginny said, sitting on the other side of Hermione, who sat beside Harry. 'But Neville's bed isn't big enough for five people to sleep comfortably on it. Somebody -' she glared at her brother and rubbed a sore spot, 'elbowed me in the neck.'

'You kneed me in the crotch, I reckon we're even.' Ron glowered back.

'Five?' Harry glanced around at the new arrivals. 'Which five of you was it? I just saw a pile of bodies.'

'Me, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.' Ginny answered, unashamedly.

Harry turned to Hermione, sitting beside him, and considered the rosy colour of her skin. He wondered why.

'What happened to you, then?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' Hermione's voice was slightly breathless, as she took a few pieces of toast from the nearest rack.

'You look like you've just been shagged.' Ginny said, with a cheeky grin.

Hermione glared at her, looked around, and sighed.

Hermione glared at her, looked around, and sighed.

'Lavender… joined me in the shower this morning, and- y'know- we shagged.' Hermione said, blushing an even deeper crimson as everyone looked at her. Angelina gave a wolf whistle, and Hermione laughed with the rest of them. 'Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't be embarrassed. I was just surprised, and I was nearly late for breakfast. Thank Merlin for household spells.' She shook her head, bushy hair brushing Harry's arm, and she took a bite of buttered toast.

Lavender and Parvati walked past the table, giggling as always, and the buxom blonde gave a dazzling smile to Harry and Hermione as Parvati shook her head. The two of them walked arm in arm up the table and sat amongst a group of other girls. As they passed level with a certain pair of Hufflepuffs, Harry saw that Susan was trying to catch his eye. He smiled at her, and she raised four fingers. Four o'clock ? She was asking. Harry nodded, smirking. Susan pointed outside the Great Hall. Meet in the Entrance Hall ? Harry grinned and nodded again, and imitated both movements to confirm he understood. Four o'clock, a little after his last class, he'd come down to the Entrance Hall to meet Hannah and Susan for their rendezvous.

Susan leaned over to her best friend and whispered in Hannah's ear. Hannah smiled as well, giggled as Susan tongued her ear, and a few of the people around them look curious. Then everyone went back to eating. Harry, too, ate some breakfast as the people around him, for the most part, were quiet.

It wasn't until the end of breakfast that he felt a tap on his shoulder, and swivelled to find himself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

'Hi, Potter.' Pansy said, trying not to sneer at the Gryffindors in front of her.

'Ow!' Ron yelped, having turned too quickly to have a go at the Slytherin in their midsts. He settled down without too much fuss, and just a few mumbled swear words.

Pansy did sneer at Ron, but turned back to Harry with a pleasant enough expression. Uncomfortable, because she was next to her enemies, but friendly.

'Hey, Parkinson.' Harry smiled at her, not letting his eyes wander as he looked at her face. He wondered what she looked like under those bulky robes, he'd never seen her in something more revealing than her uniform.

'Would you mind taking a walk with me?' she asked.

'No way!' Ron shook his head. 'Harry's not going anywhere alone with a snake!'

'Well, I'd invite you, Weasel, but you're rather disgusting with grease covering your face.' Pansy pointed out the bacon fat that did, in fact, cover most of Ron's face.

Ginny threw a napkin at him, with a slightly disgusted look. Then, she smirked to herself and began to tap her fingertips on the table thoughtfully.

'Sure, I'll take a walk with you.' Harry rose from the table, grinning as Katie almost fell off the chair with him and scooted over to snuggle against Hermione instead. He walked out of the Hall besides Pansy, an awkward air about them.

Pansy lead the way through the Entrance Hall and out of the castle, where the sun shone in the crisp morning. Their air gathered in the air around them, fogging up, and the two of them walked down towards the Greenhouses. Harry waited for Pansy to speak up, assuming that she had some conversation planned for their stroll. Pansy stayed quiet, seemed to be trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, after ten minutes, Harry took the initiative. They'd be late if they just wandered aimlessly.

'What's up, Pansy?' Harry asked.

'It's… nothing.' The dark haired Slytherin shook her head. 'This was a mistake, I'm sorry for wasting your time.'

'Oh?' Harry glanced sideways at her. 'Well, if you're sure, I'm not going to pry. But if there's something wrong, I'll do my best to help.'

Pansy glanced back at him confusedly, and opened her mouth hesitantly to say something. She closed it again, lips pressing into a line, and brushed a hair out of her eyes. Harry watched her do so, both of them focussed on the other, and tried to think what to say next. What was wrong? He hoped it wasn't… bad. If the other Slytherins were involved, and it seemed they were, it could be.

'Harry, I don't know ho-aah!' Pansy, looking intently at Harry, had failed to see the edge of the path. She teetered wildly, dangerously close to falling into the bushes, and Harry's seeker reflexes took over.

In a moment, he had taken her arm and pulled her to safety. She was gathered up in his arms all of a sudden, and her hands were like a vice on his forearms. Pansy breathed heavily, leaning her forehead against Harry's chest, and lingered for a few lengthy moments before pulling back. She tilted her head up and stared into Harry's eyes longingly, Harry stared back confusedly.

Pansy stood on her tiptoes, and softly kissed Harry on the lips. Again, she lingered for a moment, Harry's eyes drifted closed as he kissed her back, and Pansy gathered up a handful of Harry's robes before slowly pulling away from the kiss.

'That was nice,' Harry said with a smile. 'Is that why you asked me to come with you?'

'It's the beginning of it.' Pansy smiled awkwardly. 'But, no… not exactly. You see… yesterday, I felt… pent up and in need of a little release.' She tilted her head pointedly and raised her eyebrows. 'If you know what I mean.'

'Yes, I think I know the feeling. You felt a little lonely .' Harry waggled his eyebrows back at her.

'Yes, exactly. I felt lonely. And, well, I went in search for someone to help me feel… less lonely. So, first, I went to see Draco. We're usually the ones who help each other get a little release from loneliness . We aren't exactly dating , but… y'know.' Pansy shifted her stance.

'Sure. Friends with benefits, or something like that?' Harry figured.

'Yes. Sort of. It's… complicated. But, either way, he was my first choice last night. When I went to see him, Draco said that he wanted to have a… *ahem* guys night.' She said, pointedly.

Harry figured, then, that that meant Draco wanted to sleep with his male friends last night. That explained why the Slytherin guys had all looked content this morning.

'So, Draco wasn't going to sat- to help me, and neither were the other guys in our year. So, my loneliness was still there. So, I went to see if Daphne and Tracy could… keep me company.' She frowned for a moment, struggling with the metaphors. 'When I got to their room, I found that they had just finished... keeping each other company- a few times- and they… got started keeping me company, but had had a few drinks and were tired from keeping each other company, so they were too tired to finish helping me.

'So, after that, I went to see if Millicent might be able to keep me company. Her method of keeping people company, while unconventional, would still do the job as long as I was… keeping

myself company at the same time.' Pansy rubbed her forehead.

'Pansy, I know you're talking about sex. You should stop with this metaphor before it gives you even more of a headache.' Harry grinned, touching the hand that was still on his wrist.

'You're right. Sorry, it's- I come from a conservative family. Okay, so, at this point, Draco's having an orgy with the guys; Daphne and Tracy have had sex several times and don't have the energy to get me off and Tracy literally fell asleep with her face in my crotch as they were trying to keep going after who knows how many rounds so I left them to their night; and, lastly, I went to see Millicent despite the fact that she almost exclusively likes to lick arse because it feels really good and, as long as I play with myself at the same time, I can still get off when she licks my bum.' Pansy paused to check that Harry was following, and continued.

'So, I arrived at Millicent's room and I could hear the moans of two girls so I crept up and looked in through the door- which was already open, I wasn't trespassing or anything- and I saw she was with Astoria. So, I let them be and went back to my room- I couldn't find any other girls with open doors, the younger guys are usually disappointing, and going to the older guys for sex is a surefire way to get roughly gangbanged- and got myself off as best as I could. But masturbation doesn't quite do the trick, so… here we are.'

'Why didn't you try to join in with Millicent and Astoria? Astoria's cute.' Harry wondered.

'They share an obsession with anal play,' Pany said simply. 'It can be fun at times… but I wasn't feeling up to licking ass yesterday.' She shrugged her shoulders.

'That's fair. So, why did you want me to come for a walk?' Harry asked.

'I want you to fuck me,' Pansy said, staring straight into Harry's eyes.

'I can do that. Okay.' Harry said, with a surprised grin. Somehow, he'd gotten it into his head that having Pansy and letting Draco have his arse went hand in hand. That, and the hesitant beginning of their conversation had left him with the conclusion that they would not be shagging today.

Pansy's shoulders heaved. Harry leant down to kiss her again. Pansy's lips were soft and full against his, but her tongue was hesitant and expectant. She was uncertain as they kissed and, as Harry's hands softly stroked her sides through the fabric of her robes, the Slytherin shivered against him.

'May I undress?' Pansy asked, pulling her lips an inch away from Harry's.

'Sure.' Harry leant across her and, gently, bit her ear. Pansy gave a slight moan as Harry kissed her jawline and his hands joined hers in the effort to disrobe. He pulled the robes off Pansy's shoulders, revealing her uniform beneath it, and his hands unfastened the tie from around her neck. He dropped it onto the robes and moved onto the buttons of her shirt. The shirt fell onto the forming pile and Pansy gave a gasp as Harry's hands trailed over the cotton of her bra. Nipples were slightly outlined in the fabric, Pansy arched her back as Harry slipped his hands under the fabric and her nipples tingled against his fingertips.

'Oh, Morgana, what is tha-oh!' Pansy gasped as Harry ducked lower, kissing her collarbone before plucking the bra from her chest and softly sucking her nipples. He flicked his tongue over one, then the other, and Pansy shivered under his ministrations as his fingertips trailed patterns of pleasure over her back. Her breasts fell out of the bra, heavier and larger than Harry would have expected, and he grinned as they flushed scarlett.

'Oh, oh, I'm not… ah, Harry… wow…' Pansy ran her fingers through Harry's hair as he trailed

kisses down her stomach and towards the skirt that she wore to slightly above her knees. His fingers trailed up the insides of her thighs, and he felt juices slowly trickle down onto his fingers as he approached her cunny. Then, Harry made a diversion, grabbed the edges of her skirt, and lifted it up to reveal her cunny.

'No panties? What were you planning?' Harry stroked the edges of her pubis, not quite at the wet lips, and smirked up at Pansy. Leaning in, he kissed the inside of her thigh.

'I hoped Draco might be less of a prat today… or anyone else, to be honest.' Pansy said, breasts heaving with heavy breath.

'Is that who I am? Just anyone ?' Harry asked, nose trailing closer and closer to her cunny.

'Ah-haa, mostly, yeah. You're hot, but… ah , but rumour has it you know what you're doing. I think you'll be quite the lover.' Pansy humped the air a little, trying to grind against Harry's mouth, and whined a little bit.

Harry felt like teasing her, but there was the issue of making it to their classes in time. They were running a little long already, Harry needed to get on with this.

He licked her pussy from bottom to top, and slipped a finger inside as he tongued her clitoris with a buzz and the sweet taste of her arousal. Pansy made a sound Harry couldn't quite describe, like a scream without any air, and her knees shook around him. Harry left the clit alone as she shivered, stretched his tongue into her insides to join his fingers, and spelled Gryffindor with his vibrating digit.

Pansy quaked as Harry licked her, and gave another gasping scream as her skirt fell over Harry's head and his hands grasped her soft buttcheeks to pull her closer and closer to his mouth. Her juices flooded Harry's mouth, she came under the pleasure's of a Gryffindor's tongue.

Pansy's legs gave out from under her, and she fell pussy first onto Harry, taking him to the ground and landing mounted on his face. She tumbled off him after a moment, Harry was left gasping after momentary suffocation and looked at the naked girl besides him that was sprawled out on the grass.

'Pansy?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you done? Can you go again?'

'Fuck yes.' Pansy rolled over, looking at Harry with a smile. 'If you can make me feel that good with your mouth, I'd like to see what you can do with your cock.' Pansy flushed deeply, all of a sudden. 'If… if that's what you'd like, dearest.'

'That… yes, that's what I'd like.' Harry frowned, confused by the way she'd said that. 'Do you want to be on top, or…'

'Would you like me to be on top?' Pansy asked, licking her lips.

'I'm sorry, are you a sub? Do you want me to give you orders?' Harry asked.

'This is… this is the way I'm supposed to behave.' Pansy said uncertainty.

'Why's that?'

'It's the way I was taught. My tutor always made sure I knew to be respectful to those of superior standing or of the male gender. If I failed in our rehearsals, I'd be punished.' Pansy explained. She winced, ever so slightly.

'Fuckin' hell. Well, you don't need to do that with me, all that will do is make me feel like you're only doing this because you're obligated to. Please, behave however you'd like to behave.' Harry requested, teeth gritted at the Pureblood way. Being punished for having self respect...

'Oh… okay.' Pansy nodded, sitting up, and then nodded again. She crawled over to Harry, breasts swaying beneath her, and knelt before him. 'Could you take your clothes off, please, Potter?'

Harry stripped, and soon was as naked as his lover-to-be. Pansy didn't help, but she watched hungrily as Harry's musculature came into view… and then her lips opened slightly as his cock flopped into view. She grabbed him, pulled Harry into her mouth, and began to suck him off.

'You're good at that, Parkinson… damn, you're good at that… but we've got class in twenty minutes. Do you mind if we just skip to fucking?' Harry asked.

'Sure… do you want to meet at lunchtime and let me suck this monster?' Pansy asked, stroking his length until it was slick with her spit. She laid back, then, until she was on her elbows with her legs spread.

'You need to ask?' Harry grinned as he knelt between her knees and lowered himself to lock lips with her again and Pansy met him with an enthusiastic snog. As her tongue fought its way into his mouth, and one of Harry's hands played with her plentiful breasts, Harry's throbbing member found its way in between her thighs. Pansy moaned into his mouth as the thick head, slick with spit, opened her flower and snuck between her warm walls. Harry sank inside her and Pansy moaned like a whore in heat as half of him filled her and a further quarter stretched her like she'd never been stretched before. Harry's last inches scraped against her cervix and her breath came in short and sharp as she moaned and her breasts rose and fell.

Pansy moaned. Harry groaned. Harry withdrew from her hole, Pansy moaned some more as the boy inside her took a careful breath and slowly thrust back inside. Again, he pulled out, again he slid back inside at an agonizingly slow pace.

Finally, Harry began to fuck Pansy like he meant it. He had to be slow and careful at his current size- ten inches, give or take- but she was experienced and had warmed up to his size at this point.

Harry thrust into her as Pansy ground up against him with a grin on her face and lustful haze over her face. Her body was slick with sweat, even on the cold grass, and she propper herself up on her elbows.

Pansy, her forearms still on the ground, gathered a handful of grass and dirt as she began to grind up and down on Harry's solid member. She moaned gratefully as Harry took a mouthful of her breast, one hand grabbing a handful of he buttock as the other reached between their bodies to tickle her clit. Pansy gasped as that same electrical energy shot through her.

Harry chuckled, grazed his hands down her body and to her thighs, and grabbed her hips with energy buzzing through his palms yet again. Pansy arched underneath him, Harry pressed her down to fuck her into the dirt, and her cunt walls tightened around him yet again.

'What- are- you?! Potter!' Pansy cried, her legs wrapped around Harry's waist as her fingers dug into the earth below her. Her hands shot up to grab at her own dark hair as her back arched once more, her breasts shining with a film of sweat that made them irresistible for Harry to clasp his lips

around a nipple.

He bit her breast, sucking the soft flesh and tasting the sweet and salty taste of Pansy's sweaty skin. Pansy moaned and her fingers dug into the back of his head as she moaned in pleasure. Pansy pulled at Harry's hair and wiggled below him, squirming in the dirt as Harry plowed her into the mud and groaned against her chest as Pansy's insides began to squirm just like her trembling body beneath him. Pansy tightened weakly, several times, with that same whining scream that sounded like she has a rope around her neck. Then she grabbed him like a vice, and Harry moved upwards to kiss the Slytherin's throat as Pansy found her voice.

'Oh, I'm cumming! Again! You're making me cum, Potter! Oh, Harry, this is fucking insane! I think- oh, you're lovely! You're a beautiful fucking bastard, you're so- fucking- big !' Pansy writhed below Harry, her pale skin shining in the sunlight as Harry pushed her insides deeper again and again. Harry drove into her three more times. Then Pansy's eyes rolled back in her head, her cunt clenched around Harry to pull his orgasm free from his balls, and she gave a guttural moan of pleasure as she fell back against the cool ground and her eyes fluttered closed as Harry's cum filled her silky hole.

Checking the time, Harry grimaced. He couldn't let her sleep it off at all if they wanted to make Potions. He didn't even know if they would make it with the help of an enervate spell.

Harry cleaned the dirt out of Pansy's matted hair and all but carried her to the dungeons after he'd dressed them both. With Pansy leaning on his shoulder and both of them grinning like fools despite their company, they attracted a few long looks on their way to Potions.

A Lovely Lunch, a Fantastic Four O'clock

Chapter Summary

After an interesting Potions Class Harry fulfills his promise to Pansy, gains an unexpected audience in the process, and resumes his day as normal. Of course, for our protagonist, "normal" is a subjective term. After History Class, Harry finds himself in the company of some Hufflepuff girls, and things progress from there.

Primarily M/F, with brief forays into F/F and mentions/hints of M/M

Pansy threw herself away from Harry under the curious, and in some cases outraged, eyes of their classmates. Her legs, unfortunately, were made of jelly after their recent shagging and gave out under the sudden burst of movement. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground in an undignified heap, and Harry stepped towards her to help his lover back to her feet.

'Whoa, there, Parkinson. Are you alright?' Harry asked as he stooped over to check on her. 'You took quite the…'

The door to the dungeon opened with an ominous creek, and the shadow of a bat appeared in the gloomy green light that spilled out of the dungeon. Harry looked up at the looming figure, on the other end of the hallway, and his eyes met the glowering black eyes of Severus Snape.

Snape's eyes moved to Pansy's pathetic, cowering figure crumpled on the floor as the girl tried to shrink away into nothingness. He sneered at them, then around at the others gathered for class, and turned on his heel to walk back into the dungeon.

Daphne Greengrass appeared by Harry's side as the boy who lived watched his loathed professor retreat. She laid a hand on Pansy's arm and, with a smirk, began to pull her friend to her feet. Harry helped her lift Pansy to stand and received a smirk for his trouble as Tracy Davis appeared to take Pansy's other arm. Tracy smiled too, in a "I'd hate to be you in this class" way, and they walked Pansy into the dungeon without a word to Harry. Daphne did lean in to whisper in Pansy's ear something Harry did not hear.

Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione. His best mate turned his head to, no doubt, berate Harry for having intercourse with a Slytherin, only to wince and raise a hand to rub his sore neck. What came out of his mouth was far less hostile than Harry would have expected from his bigoted friend.

'Oof- ow. Ah, what were you doing with Parkinson?' Ron asked.

Harry arched his eyebrow. What do you think ? he asked silently, with a slight smirk spreading over his lips.

'Ugh, I thought so. Aren't there enough girls for you that aren't evil?' Ron asked.

'Oh, come off it, Ronald. Just because they wear a green uniform doesn't mean they are evil . I'm proud of Harry for looking past House rivalries.' Hermione said, rubbing Harry's arm.

'You're proud-' Ron began half-heated half-bewildered, but was cut off as Snape began to speak.

The room fell silent as a shiver went down each and every student's spine. He began to slink up the room, back and forth from desk to desk.

'The art of brewing potions has nuances that are lost on most of you,' Snape whispered, yet his voice washed over them all. 'It is more than making Cauldrons explode,' he said, passing Neville's desk. Neville was sitting upright in his seat, no doubt trying not to hurt too badly. He forgot to flinch at the professor, such was the stiffness in his body. 'It is more than brewing poisons,' he said, passing the Slytherin side of the room. Zabini, for some reason, glared at the board as his Head of House made that comment. 'It is more than a tool to inflate one's ego and break the rules.' Snape stopped, finally, in front of Harry's desk to glare at the "golden trio" as they listened to his speech. 'Today, I have been given permission to begin educating you on some of the avenues down which the more talented Witches and Wizards in this class might travel in the pursuit of greater understanding of this fine art. I do not expect many of you to grasp any more than what I teach, but what I teach in the following months will likely serve you and your depravity very well.' Now, Snape locked eyes with Harry. He sneered, and looked over at his House's students. He glided across the room to stand with his back to a cauldron- that cauldron was the source of the green light, Harry realised. 'Usually, I would be required to ensure that any… muggle borns in the room knew of what depravity I spoke, but I do not believe this will be an issue, given those in our company.'

Slytherins snickered as Snape looked at Hermione's hand on Harry's, and the bookworm snatched her hand away from Harry's wrist with a blush. She hid it under the table as Harry scowled at the professor.

'In this year's lessons, I will show you how to make salves for lubrication, for enhanced pleasure, for pain, and to numb the genitals of those who cum too early.' Snape showed no hint of embarrassment as he said these things, but looked around the room as though waiting for the first person to giggle. A silent dare that promised punishment. Nobody did, with the man's accusing beady eyes on them. 'I will teach you of potions for birth control, for long-lasting erections, for lowered inhibitions, and for corked delight. But, for today, I will teach you of an aerosol that you might one day use in marriage. It will show you the misdeeds of others. It will show the aftermarks of bodily fluids and the lack of hygiene some observe.'

Hermione's hand was waving in the air, as Snape plucked a small glass vial from his desk. Snape ignored her pointedly, until Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer.

'Professor, you mentioned lowered inhibitions!' spilled out of her, 'But isn't that illegal?!'

'Ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst.' Snape sneered at Hermione, while Ron bristled on the other side of Harry. The boy cringed, then, as something twanged in his sore body. Harry wondered if Ron had been at the bottom of their naked dogpile, since he seemed to be in such pain. 'But it is my duty to correct the misconceptions of idiots, so I will oblige you. No, it is not illegal to lower another's inhibitions. Only to force yourself on another. If they are willing, so long as you have not used a forbidden curse, there are no grey areas. No more than accepting the advances of a drunk partner.'

Hermione's mouth opened and closed. She was shocked by being called an idiot, so much that she couldn't even object to the barbaric policies of the Wizarding world. Or to argue the morals of bedding a drunk person.

'This aerosol, when released into the air, will reveal the remnants of sex on the body and clothes. If sperm or precum has been in contact with one's skin or clothing since last they washed, it will glow white. If female juices or cum have been in contact with the skin or clothing since last one showered, they will glow blue. If one has made contact with another's arsehole since last they showered, the skin will glow green. But, a description of such things will fall flatly without a

demonstration.'

Snape dipped a ladle into the cauldron and lifted a cups worth of the glowing green liquid. He held it aloft for a moment as sickly green light lit up his face, before throwing it into the air before him. It split into droplets, which hovered in the air and quickly evaporated into a vaguely green vapour. It drifted through the room like it had a desire to fill every corner, and people began to glow.

Both sides of the dungeon were suddenly alight with glowing bodily fluids. On the Gryffindor side, Lavender's hand was suddenly radiating a brilliant blue light. She quickly hid it under the table as Hermione's chin began to glimmer faintly with that same colour. Harry murmured a warning to her, and Hermione put her chin in her hand as a blush spread across her face. On Harry's other side, Ron had a faint white outline on one cheek, and his lips glowed ever-so- slightly blue as he looked around the room to see what was happening. His mouth fell open as he looked at Harry, and it took him a moment to shape the words in his mouth.

'Uh… mate, your face is glowing blue.' Ron warned him. Harry sighed, realising that Pansy had cum on his mouth less than an hour before, and knew there was nothing he could do to hide his own depravity.

Neville and Seamus' lips both turned white, as though they were wearing lipstick, and that was mirrored by Pansy's on the other side of the room. She held a hand over her mouth after a moment, looking mortifiedly over at Harry's brilliantly bright face as others on her side of the room glowed. Daphne and Tracy were clean, apparently, but none of the boys quite were. Zabini hid his hand under the table as his palm glowed white. Nott's collar hid the bright remnants of cum on his chest and neck as he turned it up, but there was a hint of it poking through a button he'd left open. Crabbe had a smattering of white on his cheek, Goyle had white lips and his nose, and Malfoy, sat besides them, had two streaks of magically detected cum down his face.

Millicent's mouth and chin were green.

Snape just sneered at them, acting disgusted as he made his way behind his desk. As though Harry wasn't supposed to notice the slight tent beginning to form in the teacher's baggy robes.

The class were given the instructions to create that potion for themselves, and by the end of the class about a fifth of them, including Hermione of course, had perfect potions. A further third, including Harry, had a passable potion. Ron's was a murky violet. Neville's exploded, and his penis suddenly became visible through his uniform as it pulsated with red and purple light that left nobody in doubt as to how his previous night had been spent. After a few mortifying minutes for the boy, Snape waved his wand and the clothes turned opaque again.

After Potions, Transfiguration was unusually uninteresting. The class passed ordinarily, though with McGonagall looking everywhere but at Harry, and they were dismissed for lunch. Harry lingered in the doorway, looking back at his head of House for a long moment, before leaving the room. He wondered how to bed the older woman. It might take some careful planning. He wasn't used to actually seducing people. They were usually very eager to have him. What was different about McGonagall?

Fifteen minutes later found Harry leaning against the wall of a Broom Cupboard as Pansy frantically tried to suck the life out of his cock. For all her embarrassment she's shown in Potions, she hadn't wasted a moment shoving it down her throat once they met in the Entrance Hall. She'd shoved him into the Cupboard in plain view of her fellow Slytherin Fourth Years, snogged him viciously, dropped to her knees, and pulled his penis from its prison. She'd been polishing him expertly for ten minutes now.

'Fuuuck, Pansy. Don't stop… You are fucking amazing at that.' Harry had one hand in her hair, the other behind his own head. Pansy licked him from balls to bellend, and gave a moan of her own.

'Uhm, you taste nice, Potter.' She smacked her lips, and then sucked Harry between her plump lips again.

'Just you wait, Pansy… mm. You're gonna make me cum.' Harry's voice was low as he rubbed her scalp. His fingers tingled with ambient pleasure as her throat vibrated around him.

Pansy moaned, one hand gripping Harry's base as the other stroked up his thigh to brush his testes for a moment before drifting back down the muscular limb. Her nails dug into his flesh as she sucked him hard, gasping around his member as she frantically bobbed up and down upon it.

'Ooh, fuck me, Pansy. Keep going. I'm close. You sexy, slutty snake.' Harry brushed the hair out of Pansy's face as she bobbed up and down on his cock and met the Slytherin's watering eyes as her cheeks hollowed and the sound of sucking filled their small space.

One would almost be excused for missing the slight creek of an old door opening slowly under the sounds of sucks and moans. Pansy certainly did, as her eyes fluttered closed. Harry, on the other hand, managed to turn his head to see who had disturbed them. His eyes met sparkling blues that, while usually guarded, now glowed with intent. Daphne looked him in the eye with a confident smirk, and did nothing to hide her gaze as her eyes trailed down his body, ignoring his covered upper body, and found their way to the long penis that was disappearing into,and re-emerging from, Pansy's eager lips.

Daphne's eyes lingered there for a handful of seconds, the smirk turning, for just a moment, into a full-blown smile. Then, they gradually made their way back up Harry's form to meet his eyes again. Her smirk was back as her gaze locked upon Harry's and, as Harry gave her his best charming grin that was almost certainly offset by redness, considering his current predicament, she slowly closed the door once more.

Harry had been so focussed on the sudden beauty- a voyeuristic beauty, at that- that he had failed to notice the shocked face of a Gryffindor Second Year racing into the Great Hall to disturb a teacher's meal.

Pansy's hand vanished from the base of Harry's cock, and both it and the other moved around to grasp his buttcheeks with all the strength in her hands- Harry shivered as her fingernails sank into his flesh again- as Pansy paused with seven inches of Harry's cock in her throat. She had yet to go further than that and, in its current state, she still had a little over two inches to get down her. Pansy seemed determined to do just that and, slowly, Harry felt her throat relax around him. She sank an inch deeper onto him and spluttered around him as she gagged. Pansy pulled back for a moment to take a deep breath, and Harry opened his mouth to assure her that she didn't need to deep throat him any more than she already had but missed his chance to speak as Pansy skewered herself on his cock. She swallowed every inch of it, and as her throat closed around the last millimeter of his member Harry gave a long, guttural moan. Pleasure shot through his body, his hands and his cock both shivered with energy, and Pansy gave a squeal of bliss as Harry got out a single word.

' Cumming !' Harry managed, as his cock twitched and a jet of cum erupted from him. He clenched and unclenched a dozen times as Pansy sucked him and moaned and gasped for gurgling breaths around his exploding cock. She didn't pull back for a moment, though, as her hands pulled him closer and closer by his arse cheeks.

Then, Harry was done, and Pansy pulled back to sit on her haunches and suck in a series of deep

breaths. Her chest heaved as a grin spread across her face and the Slytherin smacked and licked her lips. She stood up with a lustful grin, and looked at Harry were he was leaning heavily against the wall with a wide smile of his own.

Pansy visibly shuddered as she hiked up her skirt and presented her bare pussy to the air and to Harry's hungry eyes. As her partner began to sink to her knees, Pansy shook her head. She beckoned Harry closer and took hold of his hand.

Harry let her move his hand down to her crotch, it brushed across her clothes and yet Pansy shivered with desire as though he was massaging her bare skin. She left his palm to rest against her burning hot mound, and whispered in Harry's ear.

' Just touch me ,' she said, breathless as she nibbled on Harry's ear.

Harry stroked her lips once, lingering at her clit as Pansy shook against him, and kissed her throat as one of his fingers slowly sank into her warmth. Pansy grabbed his shoulders and leant back against the wall. Her eyes filled with lust and a blissful smile spread across her face. Usually, Pansy was a fairly average looking girl- she had some obvious flaws that one could point to in an attempt to make fun, Harry had said some of them himself in the past- but in this moment she looked beautiful . Blissful and wonderfully unaware of anything in the word except her pleasure and Harry's gentle ministrations as her eyes fluttered closed and her skin flushed faintly. Harry drank in the sight as her lips parted ever so slightly and a sigh of pleasure reached his lips.

And then she screamed .

Outside of the closet, Daphne Greengrass laughed to herself- in her mind, of course. She would never laugh in front of the student populace- as Professor McGonagall strode purposefully to the Broom Closet with an irate look on her face. The Head of House was followed uncertainly by a young girl from her own House, and clearly made a beeline for the Closet in which Potter and Parkinson currently were trysting .

This would be amusing. Daphne, quick of pace, angled herself to be able to see both the revelation of the pair and the mortified look on McGonagall's face when she walked in on her Golden Boy getting his rocks off. Not to mention, with the image of Potter fresh in her brain, she would be remiss if she missed the chance to get another look at him. That was one beautiful man. She licked her lips at the thought of him, one part of her brain racing as the other focussed entirely on peering into the dark that hid the rendezvous. She needed to see him naked- all of him - before she could decide how to proceed. Daphne needed to come up with a plan.

Professor McGonagall reached out to take open the door without the slightest hesitation. Clearly, she didn't know who she would find in there- the girl, who stood a ways back now,would have been too shocked to see a person being blown to realise who it was- and had no idea of the shock she was about to be faced with.

Daphne's smirk grew into a smile, for a moment, as the door cracked open and Pansy's scream rushed over them all. She almost grinned as McGonagall turned bright red.

Harry spun as the door swung open again- surprised and eager at the thought of Greengrass- and stopped in his tracks as he saw Professor McGonagall standing before him with a horrified look on her face. His own expression broke into a grin, at the surprise audience, and threatened to split his face in two as his Head of House's eyes flickered involuntarily to look at his bare thighs. He hadn't yet pulled his pants back up, and she was treated to the sight of his half-hard cock swaying with his movement. Her eyes lingered. Harry willed his member to swell, and it began to harden and grow before Minerva's very eyes.

Her eyes- quite a nice shade of green behind her spectacles- snapped back up to his as her face burned a bright scarlett. Her mouth opened and closed, and she cleared her throat to regain her composure.

Clearing her throat also had the effect of gaining Pansy's attention, who had stopped screaming and had been leant back in a post-orgasmic, oblivious haze. Pansy's eyes slowly opened and focussed on McGonagall. It took her a moment to register who it was and, when she did, she gave a yelp and pushed Harry's hand away from her pelvis. Harry's finger slipped out of her, and Pansy pulled her skirt down in a futile attempt to regain some modesty. Harry could almost feel the heat of her blush as the girl ducked behind him with a great deal of embarrassment written across her face.

Harry heard laughing, and frowned with confusion as he looked at Greengrass to see her smiling widely. Nobody seemed to be laughing. That was odd, but he didn't have long to think about it as McGonagall spoke.

'Mr Potter, Ms Parkinson, while it is nobody's business what the two of you do in your own time, it is indecent to practise such lewd behaviour in public.' Her voice was sharp, but relatively quiet. 'Ten points from each of you, and two nights detention. Ms Parkinson, you will serve these detentions with Professor Snape. See him to get details of what you'll be doing. Mr Potter... you will be rearranging the Transfiguration supplies. Come to my classroom at Six thirty tomorrow, and you can get started.' The hesitation in her voice was almost imperceptible, but Harry caught the momentary pause as she realised assigning Pansy to her Head of House meant she had to assign Harry to herself. He suppressed his smile, but grinned on the inside.

'Yes, Professor. I'm sorry for our behaviour.' Harry hung his head to hide the sparkle in his eyes, and waited for another response. Pansy gave a meek repetition behind him, burying her face in his back in a surprising display of shyness.

'Very well. Compose yourselves and exit the closet.' She gave a hard look, one that warned against resuming their fun, and closed the door on the pair. The look was rather offset by her blush, but Harry wasn't going to push his luck. Plus, Pansy might well have fainted if they were caught again.

Harry chuckled to himself as he tucked his flagging cock into his trousers, and he picked his robes up off the floor.

'How can you laugh ?' Pansy asked, mouth agape. 'That was horrible .'

'That's the third time now- arguably fourth, thinking about it- that McGonagall's caught me having sex. Miraculously, it's all making my plan of bedding her all the more likely.' Harry paused, realising that Pansy wouldn't be quite so happy about detention. 'Ah, I'm sorry, Pansy. I hope Snape's not too harsh with your punishment.' She'd been caught with his most hated student. What would Snape make her do?

'Oh, it's nothing I haven't done before. I actually quite enjoy it.' Pansy shrugged, straightening her clothes.

'Enjoy what?' Harry asked, watching her as he shrugged on his cloak.

'Sucking him off?' Pansy looked at Harry surprisedly. 'Surely you know that. You've have more detentions with him than anyone! I mean, I know he favours Slytherins, but surely he'd've taken the chance to get your lips on him at some point over the years!' She looked truly shocked at Harry's bewildered expression. 'He stares at you enough!'

'Nope…' Harry shook his head slowly and, as they left the cupboard, couldn't help but wonder why Snape had never suggested that to Harry. Granted, he might have been a bit reluctant… but that sounded a hell of a lot better than scrubbing cauldrons for hours at a time.

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table, and glared up at the Potions professor. Granted, he was glad Snape hadn't been his first, but if someone had at least mentioned it to him, Harry might have had years of fun before now. He felt like Snape had deprived him of that, and huffed as he began to eat.

Natasha and Fay were sat across from him, though, and quickly turned his mood around. They improved the horizon immeasurably as they talked in hushed tones and only occasionally included others in their conversation. They seemed to be conspiring about something.

'Hey, Harry?' Fay asked, after a moment.

'Yeah?'

'If a mermaid wanted to go down on you, would you let her?' she asked.

Harry paused, midway through cutting some meat, and looked up at her to find both girls looking expectantly at him. He just stared back at them silently, wondering what his answer was to that question.

'Well…' Harry began, but was interrupted.

'They're humanoids, even if they are classed as magical creatures. It's not like there's any reason for it to be weird with them.' Natasha said to Harry.

'But it's interspecies, that makes it illegal.' Fay shook her head.

'Not illegal , just frowned upon. The same way as making friends with a House Elf is frowned upon. It's-'

'They should have every right people have!' Hermione was suddenly in the conversation. 'They should be allowed to have sex just the same as Wizards. If they want to go down on Harry, they should be allowed to go down on Harry. Or anyone else, for that matter.'

'Sure, but it's not nor-'

'It should be normal! They're no less human than Wizards or Muggles, why should they be ostracized in any way?!'

'Well, it's difficult to know where to draw the line if you start saying that,' Fay said. 'Should it be legal to have sex with a centaur, too?' she asked.

'Of course. As long as both parties are consenting.'

'Leprechauns?'

'Sure.'

'Giants? Trolls?' Fay proposed, and Hermione hesitated.

'Well… they're not very intelligent, are they? I don't know if they can be counted as intelligent enough to knowingly consent. But I guess it's not like someone could overpower them… so, sure, as long as the person they were trying to make love to wasn't being coerced- some people might

be attracted to trolls- I don't see why not.'

'And what about House Elves?' Fay asked, smirking victoriously.

Hermione looked shocked at the very thought of that, and had no answer to give. Ron, unexpectedly, came to her rescue.

'Well, that's not fair. Some Purebloods do that already.'

'What?!' Hermione barked, turning to Ron with horror across her face.

'Yeah, supposedly some House Elves are given the prestigious job of relieving their masters.' Ron said, quaking under Hermione's rage. 'But, it's not rape or anything! No, apparently the Elves like it. It's- uh, it's…'

'It's a direct way for them to feed on their master's magic.' Neville finished Ron's sentence. Hermione turned to him, looking shocked, more than anything, that Neville had been the one to provide that answer. 'What? I've never done it myself, but I'm a pureblood. I hear these things.'

'They… they consent?' Hermione asked slowly.

'It's about the only reward they're given. It's why it's a "prestigious" duty, you know? Only the best behaved House Elves get the honour, and they're the best behaved because they desperately don't want to lose the honour.' Neville shrugged. 'At least, that's what gran tells me.'

'Oh… oh-kay, I guess that's okay. That's weird, though.' Hermione said, wrestling with the images she had of Winky from the summer and the idea that she would enjoy relieving her master.

Harry, himself, wondered how Crouch would be relieved by a girl. He had been quite eager to be fucked , not do the fucking, when Harry had met him.

Then, lunch ended, and they all made their ways to class. History of Magic.

Ron fell asleep, Hermione took copious notes, and Harry waited for Four O'clock to roll around. He had plans with a certain pair of Hufflepuffs.

\--()--

The lesson dragged as always, but during the second half- double History was awful- his mind finally began to wander to the coming attractions. It was sunny outside, maybe they'd go and have their fun by the lake. No, not by the lake- McGonagall would kill him if he was caught in the open again the same day. So maybe to their rooms? He hadn't seen the Hufflepuff Common Room, or Dorms, before. That would be interesting; to give them the home advantage and give the Hufflepuff students an idea of what Harry was doing with his time.

His fingers drummed on the tabletop and Harry considered ditching the rest of the lesson, only to change his mind. What was there for him to do with his time? Nobody else would be out of lessons, and he probably didn't have time to have an encounter before Four. He wasn't going to disappoint the girls just because he was impatient.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh as Binns droned on, and his eyes wandered across the Ravenclaws in the lesson with him. Anthony Goldstein shared a desk with Kevin Intwhistle and Stephen Cornfoot. All three of them were sleeping soundly, with nothing untoward about their positions. Behind them, Terry and Michael had a desk to themselves. They were huddled together and spoke in hushed, conspiratorial tones. Terry had a hand under the table, but it wasn't moving in any pattern to suggest lewd behaviour.

Behind them, again, sat Su Li, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Lisa's foot tapped on the floor as she doodled in her notes, occasionally jotting something down that was said by their specter teacher. Su Li sucked and chewed on a quill as she stared into the distance, looking at a spot above Binns' head as she thought about something or other. Harry's eyes lingered on her petite oriental form as he wondered what it was that was occupying her thoughts… but he couldn't make any of that out, and her body was hidden well by the baggy school robes she wore. All he could find to look at was a strand of silken black hair fallen over her cheek. Mandy had her head propped up on one hand, and her eyes drifted closer and closer to closed. Once in a while, she would yawn widely, blink, and readjust her position. She twirled a blonde lock loosely around her finger, stretched it in front of her eyeline, and let it spring back into place. Then, Mandy's head drooped to rest on her other arm, her hand lying across the back of her neck, and she fell asleep as well. Lisa Turpin glanced over, smiled as Mandy's shoulders rose and fell, and went back to her sketches.

Padma, Harry saw, was sitting besides her sister. And, it seemed, regretted that location. Her skin was darker than normal, flushed dark with embarrassment as Lavender whispered filthy comments across her best friend, to the Ravenclaw. Parvati, too, looked a little uncomfortable with what was being said, but Lavender focussed her efforts on the Raven amongst them. Lavender glanced back at Harry, smiled winningly, winked, and returned to her one-sided conversation as Parvati shifted in her seat as though to rub her thighs together.

Harry grinned back at the busty blonde and leant his head against Hermione's shoulder as his friend continued to write. He took a whiff of her perfumed scent, wondering what flower that was, and Hermione leant her head against his for an affectionate moment before pushing him away with a stern word to let her write.

Harry sighed again, and leant back in his chair. He glanced at the clock, and waited for his next adventure to roll around.

\--()--

Harry smiled to himself, as the blindfold descended to cover his eyes. His hands were held aloft, each tied to its own bedpost, as he lay on Hannah Abbott's bed. Apparently Hufflepuff boys were slightly more trustworthy than Gryffindors, in the eyes of the founders, since he could ascend their steps so long as there was a girl holding his hand.

Harry, for show, tugged at the silk bindings that cuffed him to the Queen-Sized bed, and listened closely to the shuffling of feet as Hannah and Susan rearranged themselves in the room. He heard a whisper in the distance, and guessed that the bathroom door had been opened carefully as there was an intake of breath from that same direction. Again for the benefit of his audience, Harry lifted his hips and shuffled slightly further down the bed. His cock stood up proudly, and there was another faint gasp as it swayed slightly before whomever was watching.

Shh , someone said. Harry imagined Susan hissing that at Megan Jones and the two Sally's- Sally Smith, and Sally-Anne Perks. Maybe all of them. Maybe none of them. He just imagined that, since the room housed all five of them, the girls might have come to an arrangement to host him in there on this fine evening.

Harry felt a hand roughly grab his cock, and stopped imagining what was happening in the background as one of the girls squeezed it tightly. Harry groaned. She pumped him slowly.

'You've been a bad boy , Harry,' Hannah said, in her best attempt at an intimidating voice. It wasn't bad- low and husky, if a little uncertain. Harry sank into the theatre of it, and imagined disappointment written across her pretty face. She squeezed again, and he imagined anger.

'Fucking that Slytherin whore while I've been waiting for you. You need to be taught a lesson.'

'I'm sorry-' Harry was cut off as a balled up piece of fabric was stuffed into his mouth. It tasted good .

'Silence when I am speaking!' Hannah demanded, and Harry felt a hand ball up in his hair- not quite hard enough to hurt- as she spoke again. 'You've been a rude boy, Harry. Your treatment of my pet has been unacceptable!'

Susan gave a faux sob, somewhere near Harry's head.

'You see? How could you, Harry? How could you hurt my Susie's feelings like that?' Hannah growled convincingly, arousal heavy in the undertone as something fell to the floor besides the bed. Susan's clothes, Harry was willing to bet. 'If it was up to me-' Harry felt her fingernails drag down his abdomen and her hand grab the head of his member forcefully- 'you'd be… punished .' Harry felt her breath on his ear, heard her gulp quietly as his breath teased her own skin, felt the heat radiating off her. 'But my pet is forgiving. All she needs from you is a little… satisfaction , and all will be forgiven. She insists that pleasure can do away with any pain, so you and she will share pleasure. I do hope that you are up to the task, Harry. You have two of us to please tonight. If you fail… you will find my method of recompense to be far… less… fun .'

The panties were suddenly torn from Harry's mouth and he barely got out a surprised yelp before a pair of lips crashed against his own. A tongue was shoved past his lips and his teeth, and Harry's breath caught against Hannah's mouth as heat engulfed his cock. Susan gasped, and gave a soft moan that carried through the room. It seemed to echo, as three other girls gasped to see Susan sinking onto Harry's massive length. She swallowed half his length in a single movement, and a hand pushed against his abdomen as Susan panted and groaned with Harry's girth opening her like a flower.

Harry pushed back against Hannah, their lips wrestling as he tasted her tongue and her hands both now got lost in the tangle of his hair. She squashed their faces together, and her bare chest pressed against Harry's side as they sucked the breath out of each other's lungs.

Susan sank lower as Harry's hips wiggled on the bed, and she joined Harry and Hannah in gasping as the cute blonde finally pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. Harry's grin threatened to split his face as Susan sank lower and lower onto him and he heard Hannah shuffling on the bed's covers. Her feet brushed his sides as a heady, sweet scent filled his nose.

'It's time to make up for being so mean , Harry,' Hannah said, from above Harry. 'Time to lick my pussy clean. Make me feel good and I might let you leave tonight, Harry. I might not leave you tied up here until my pet's fucked you raw .'

Hannah's threats were punctuated by a long, drawn out moan of ' fuuck ' from Susan as the last inch of Harry's throbbing cock filled her insides. Then, a pair of dripping pussy lips pressed against Harry's mouth and waiting tongue, and Hannah gave a moan of approval that, midway through the sound, turned into a grunt of satisfaction.

'Good boy, Harry. I'd like to leave you pretty, baby. I'd hate to do anything to mess up that handsome face, just to teach you a lesson.' She gave a hiss of pleasure. 'Mm, work that tongue, Harry. That'll teach you to talk back to me, baby. You could give lessons to my pet, Harry. That's a good boy. That's more like it.' Hannah moaned. 'That's good, Harry. Lick me, please. Harry, yes! Oh! Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!' Harry's tongue stretched further inside as he buried his face as deep into Hannah's crotch as he could, and his tongue buzzed against her crotch as he tasted every nook and cranny of her cunt. He didn't have the distraction of seeing her pleasure, only the desire to hear her scream as she came to his ministrations.

Susan bounced up and down, up and down, on his cock. She tightened on him as she pushed on his abdomen and raised herself up, ready to impale herself on his length again. She sank back onto him eagerly, her hole opening up to welcome Harry's invading member. Susan moaned occasionally, and had long moments of silence as she her breath failed her. At one point, as she very softly panted, Harry heard a voice in the background that was unobstructed by Hannah's faltering dirty talk.

'Megan !' a girl's voice hissed. 'Megan , come back!' Hannah's ears clamped around Harry's head, then, and he didn't hear any more as she rocked her hips back and forth, humping his head as her voice picked up again- muffled, and lacking any of the pretend vehemence from earlier in their encounter.

'Oh, Harry ! So good, do it! Lick me! Please, lick me! You're magical ! Lick me and make me cum, please! Harry! Harry! Yes!' Hannah's voice faltered into nonsensical babble, then, as her thighs squeezed the sides of Harry's head with an unexpected strength as his face was shoved further still into her cunny by a pair of desperate hands. She quivered against Harry's mouth, around his tongue, and sweet juices flooded his mouth as Hannah moaned over and over with the occasional word making it through- Harry. Yes. There. Cumming! - and went rigid as a board on top of his face. There she stayed for a long minute, enough time for Harry to begin to panic that he might pass out from lack of oxygen and for Susan's pace to increase to the point that her hips were slapping against Harry's every other second as she gave a continuous, pitching moan.

Harry gasped for air as Hannah tumbled off him, and the satisfied sigh of the girl was lost- even though her face was an inch from his ear- as Susan's hands appeared on his shoulders. He could picture her breasts bouncing above him as she rode him like a cowgirl, and focussed on her rhythm.

Harry bucked his hips as Susan was coming down onto him, and drew a moan from the strawberry blonde. He felt her breath on his chest as she laid her head on him, yet her hips kept leaping up and down on his cock. She kissed his chest, bit his nipples, gasped against his skin. Harry groaned as Susan moaned his name.

' Harry ! Fuck me! Oh, fuck! Yes, Harry, you stud! O-ooh! Oh! Oh! Yes yesyes ! HarryyesHarry! ' Susan moaned against him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she stretched out on top of him and used him to fuck herself silly. ' So BIG , HARRY! Yes!' Her entire body quaked, her hips freezing with every inch of Harry inside her as bit Harry hard enough to draw blood and gave a cry of delight as Harry gave his own groan of mixed pleasure and pain.. Her cunt tightened to a vice, pulling Harry closer and closer to orgasm as Harry pushed inside her with the desire to flood her with his cum. Susan moaned as Harry arched his back on the bed. Someone else in the room gave her own lustful groan, from the foot of the bed.

' Oh! Lick- MY - OH!' Susan gave one last moan of surprised wonder, quivered around Harry's erection, and collapsed on top of the boy-who-lived. She crawled up him slightly, breath heavy, and Susan's soft lips found Harry's as her heavy breasts pressed against his chest and Harry's arms strained against the bindings that kept him from release. He shoved his lips against Susans, devouring her mouth, and humped the air as her pussy left his member behind to stand tall in the air.

Susan smirked against Harry's lips as the boy gave a groan of displeasure, and giggled as Harry went stiff with surprise and happiness below her.

A mouth wrapped around Harry's head and, with a surprised cry of warning that fell meaningless against Susan's lips, he shot a load of cum into the waiting throat of Megan Jones.

Pumped by Pomfrey

Chapter Summary

After a lovely evening and a wonderful morning with a past lover or two, Harry makes his way to Divination and learns how silly it is to have a trapdoor to one's classroom. After the passage of some time, he wakes up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey looking after him as always.

M/F, M/M, & F/F are all included in this chapter. Primarily MF pairings, but there is some utter smut at the beginning that includes roommates getting to know each other on a more intimate level.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

That night Harry lay between Hermione's legs, his upper body propped up on strong arms as he slowly rotated his hips, thrusting in and out of his intelligent friend with deliberately agonisingly slow strokes. Hermione stared up into his eyes lovingly, with the slightest of smiles on her lips as their bodies joined. Her hands ran softly up and down Harry's torso, stroking his musculature and massaging soft circles into his skin as they drank in the pools of lust and care that swelled within the other's eyes. They took their time with every piece of the puzzle that was their lover. They knew each other as well as anyone, and their spirits intertwined as the two of them made love. Everything else in the room was meaningless, as they stared into each other's eyes, and they could barely tell you what country they were in as Harry leant down to softly kiss her rosy lips.

Their obliviousness was a good thing, considering all the assaults on the senses that were happening in that very room. They were hardly alone in their lovemaking, and the others present were not being nearly so loving or soft in their rutting.

On Harry's left, Ron thrust frantically in and out of Dean's muscular arse. Dean's big black cock flopped this way and that with every thrust, constantly swaying as its owner braced himself on hands and knees, grunting through gritted, grinning teeth as Ron's balls slapped against his. Neither of them was saying anything, just giving animalistic grunts to emphasise each thrust.

On Harry's right it had, at least, begun with a little care and intimacy. Neville had been nervous to be penetrated for the first time, so Seamus had laid back on the boy's bed and Neville had climbed atop him, still wearing his underwear, to lean down and kiss the Irish boy. Soon, they were snogging, then making out heavily and hardcore as Neville ground their cocks together. They paused for a moment, just long enough for Neville to pull his underpants off- his cock burst free to slap against Neville's own stomach- and throw them carelessly to one side, and then were back at it with Seamus' cock and fingers lubricated. Neville shuffled into his lap as Seamus sat up and captured his friend's lips with his own. Neville had barely even noticed, other than to grow even harder than before, as Seamus' fingers had began to brush his bare hole. Neville spread his legs and his cheeks had spread with them, Seamus' fingers had snuck inside and spread Neville just enough, and then Neville had grabbed Seamus' cock and shoved into his own insides. Seamus flipped them over, Neville wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist, and Seamus began to shove himself in and out of the inexperienced boy.

Hermione gasped soft and sweet against Harry's lips as her lover slipped past her defences. Their

Hermione gasped soft and sweet against Harry's lips as her lover slipped past her defences. Their foreheads pressed together as the covers slipped from their lower bodies, and their breath mingled as they shared each other's air and felt each other's warmth. Their tastes and their scents mixed, they relished in the feeling of the other in their arms. Both smiled softly as Hermione felt Harry deep inside her, Harry felt every inch of her around him. Their lips met again, and neither could say who caught the other for that kiss as Harry slid half of himself out of Hermione, and entered her once more. Hermione's fingers crept up his chest, trailing across his skin, and found their way up to the back of Harry's neck. They softly lay there, as one of Harry's hands found itself on Hermione's soft thigh. He stroked the smooth skin, palm gliding across the surface like that was where it was meant to be, and Hermione gasped once more as he fed pleasure from his skin into hers in patterns and passages meant only for her.

Ron and Dean grunted and groaned as the former fiercely buggered the latter. Dean's hands scrunched up a handful of the sheets as his less-endowed friend fucked his rectum with everything he had. Deeper and deeper Ron went, Dean groaned and moaned as Ron panted and grunted. Ron reached a hand around to roughly fondle the large cock that was hidden from his view, and as he felt the massive member filling his hand he felt his own begin to pulse. He grabbed a handful of Dean's ballsack as his own balls tightened and threatened to erupt, and shouted a warning to his friend as his orgasm rushed to the surface. Dean grunted, to his friend, that he should cum inside. Ron did not object, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he buried himself up to the balls in his black friend and twitched as jets of hot cum flooded Dean's insides. Dean's large cock stood hard and proud as he turned to face Ron with a grin, and Ron smiled back at him as he turned around and planted himself in the same position Dean had exited a moment before.

Seamus grunted into Neville's mouth as he thrust in and out of the chubby boy's virgin hole, and Neville huffed and moaned back as his backside burned with pleasure and pain in equal measure. Neville's cock, caught between their torsos, throbbed and twitched with the pleasure of being buggered and the friction of Seamus' stomach moving up and down Neville's cock. As Seamus pulled out, and therefore dragged his torso down Neville's cock, the Longbottom heir gave a cry that he was gonna cum . Thrusting inside in turn, Seamus cried in his accented voice that he was going to cum inside you, Nev . Both lived up to their word, and fell asleep in each others' arms with Neville's cum between them and Seamus' cum leaking from his friend's used hole.

Harry and Hermione lay on their sides, now, Harry spooning behind Hermione as he kissed her throat and jaw softly as she moaned quietly and nonsensically. Harry thrust slowly and surely into her, rolling his hips as Hermione reached up to grab a handful of messy black hair. Her eyes fluttered, unseeing of her other friend on his hands and knees. Harry's hands drifted up and down her abdomen as his thrusts increased in speed, shallow thrusts that shook his bed with every motion. Hermione gave another breathy moan as Harry's hands took handfuls of her bust and pulled her closer to his thundering heart. Hermione lifted her leg at the knee and one of his hands moved to stroke the clitoris that was now available.

Ron gasped as Dean viciously buggered him, their grunts mixing together while Ron's arms shook and tried to keep him upright. Their balls slapped together, Dean dragging Ron's hips closer and closer to his crotch, and the black lad growled and grunted as his orgasm approached. He reached below his partner, roughly grabbing the red cock that was swinging freely below them, and pulled at the cock as he continued to thrust. In a matter of moments, cum spurted from Ron for the second time that night, and Dean stopped with himself buried balls deep in his friend. His body shaking, Dean moaned a slur at Ron, and collapsed forwards onto the smaller to sleep the night away.

Hermione palmed at her breast, tugging the nipple as Harry sucked on her neck, softly bit her ear, and breathed in the scent of her bushy hair. She gasped out a moan that was lost in the grunts filling the room, and turned her head to catch Harry's lips in a quick kiss. Her insides squeezed him as Harry's fingers stroked her, and the two of them shivered as one as their orgasms

approached. They fought each other for control of the kiss, lips parting to allow their tongues to intwine as their bodies had intertwined, as Harry's thrust deepened. Still, they were as fast as before, and the bed rocked. It was loud in the room, now, as the others had fallen asleep, and Hermione won the fight as Harry's hands and hips were occupied as he brought her closer and closer to climax. As Hermione quivered with a soft breath that broke their kiss, Harry shook as his member twitched. His arms wrapped around Hermione as she shuddered around him, and he gave three more hard thrusts that sank deep into his lover. Then, as Hermione stilled against him, Harry came deep within her and the boy who lived gave a few relaxed sighs before leaning into her bushy hair and falling into a restful sleep with his lovely friend in his arms. Hermione's hands rested on his, where they were folded across her stomach, and the two slept peacefully through the night. So deep was their sleep, they didn't hear the door open to the dormitory. They did not even notice when another person climbed into bed with them in the wee hours of morning.

Harry only briefly stirred as a pair of large, soft breasts pressed into his back. He gave a sigh of pleasure in his sleep as a full pair of lips pressed against his neck, and his hand unconsciously trailed across the smooth skin of a womanly thigh. Lavender moaned as Harry touched her, and she lifted a leg as Harry's hand crept between her legs. She moaned again as Harry's fingers drifted across her wetness, and her face flushed like never before when Harry rolled over and pulled her close.

The others woke, early in the morning, to find Lavender's face buried in Hermione's cunny as Harry fucked her from behind. His hands were full of her ambpe buttocks as the two girls in this threesome moaned like wanton whores. With every thrust of his hips, Lavender's tongue reached deep inside Hermione's hole. Hermione's hands shoved her face inside as she encouraged her bisexual roommate to go further and not to stop. Don't stop .

'Lavender! Oh!' Hermione cried, to the pleasure of her audience. Each of the boys sat upright in bed, hands attending either their own hardness or that of their friend's.

Hermione quivered on the bed as Lavender shoved three fingers into her pussy, and her back arched as she humped her slutty friend's face. Lavender moaned as Hermione crushed her face against her lips, and Hermione went limp with a sigh and a satisfied smile. She stretched as Lavender crawled up her body, and looked around the room.

'Morning, boys,' Hermione said with a shy grin. She began to blush, but the embarrassment was cut off as Lavender's rose into view before her with dripping lips and lustful eyes as the body rocked with the steady rhythm of Harry's thrusts. 'Hey…' Hermione said, breathless.

'We- oh! Oh, oh!- We missed- you !' Lavender's hands latched onto the bed frame on which Hermione leant as her eyes clouded over again. The busty blonde's back arched as Harry gave a grunt of pleasure behind her, and Hermione leant forwards hesitantly to kiss Lavender's juice- covered lips.

Lavender dove into the kiss with enthusiasm, her tongue diving deep into Hermione's mouth, and Hermione draped her arms over the other girl's shoulders as they slowly explored each other's mouths. She could feel LAvender trembling against her, could even feel the girl's heart racing in her chest as the par of them rocked with each thrust of the boy looming over them.

Harry was on his knees behind Lavender, her hips in his hands as he used her like the slut she was- Lavender's words, not his. Her moans were muffled against Hermione's lips, quieter than the sound of Harry's hips slapping hers and his cock wetly sliding in and out of her pussy, and without them the sounds of hands on cocks were audible in the room. Harry smirked down at the tanned skin of Lavender's arse- twice he'd been with Lavender, twice they'd had an audience.

'Harry- fuckme fuckme fuckme!' Lavender all-but-screamed as Hermione kissed her jaw, her

arms shaking as they kept her upright. 'Oh, Harry! Make me- oh, BITCH!' Lavender's body went tense, and her pussy clenched around Harry like the softest vice in existence as Hermione bit down on her nipple.

Harry gasped, Hermione giggled, Lavender screamed, and four boys grunted as five orgasms seemed to fill the room simultaneously. Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron lay back on their current beds with satisfied smiles, and didn't disturb the three on Harry's bed any further. Lavender collapsed onto Hermione in a tangle of limbs, with a look of bliss on her face as she nuzzled into the bookworm's bushy hair, and Hermione smiled up at Harry with a flushed face and chest. She reached a hand up to her friend and fuck-buddy, and Harry grinned down at her as he lay on his side next to her, kissed her lips softly and affectionately, and closed his eyes to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning passed by in a panic. For the first time in recorded history, Hermione Granger overslept. When she awoke, she shoved Lavender off her- her internal clock going haywire- and onto a suddenly roused and confused Harry, shot up from the bed, grabbed the nearest robe to her to keep a modicum of her modesty, and rushed out of the room. The door slammed, and there was a thump as Neville fell off his bed to land in a heap on the ground. He was conspicuously arse up as he landed, and took a moment to realise that he should get up instead of just going back to sleep on the oddly comfortable carpet.

'Wuzzagoinon?' Ron asked from across the room. 'Whossaqueen? Spiders defeated?'

'Huh?' Dean asked, rightly confused by those questions.

'It's… tiara cockrings… a dream.' Ron sat up and stretched as he glanced at the clock. 'Pff, we've still got twenty minutes of breakfast, I dunno what's Hermione's problem.' He yawned again, and waved his wand across his chest with a muttered incantation. 'There, good as a shower. I'm hungry, breakfast?' Ron asked the room, as he pulled on some clothes, grabbed his bag, and made for the door.

While this was going on, Harry had the pleasurable sensation of a beautiful girl stretching across him. Lavender's chest arched as she gave a tired huff , sat partway up, gave another huff , and lay back across her "bed". She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with a cutely confused frown, wondering where she was, and then readjusted to try to find a more comfy position. Her leg brushed Harry's cock, and her hand went to explore that area curiously. She grabbed it, tugged awkwardly, and finally tilted her head.

'Oh, that makes more sense.' Lavender smiled up at Harry, and rolled off his torso.

'C'mon, love, we're running the risk of being late if we're not careful.' Harry motioned to the time, and Lavender nodded uncaringly as she leant her head against his chest.

'Sure, sure, just gimme a minute.' Lavender wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled against him as she gave a sigh and her breathing stilled.

'Divination!' Lavender shot upright. 'We have divination first!' she announced to the room, then vaulted Harry to grab the nightgown she'd left discarded by the bed, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and exited the room with almost as much haste as her more bookish roommate a few minutes prior. She barrelled past Ron, and the hungry redhead stumbled before managing to catch himself on the wall.

'Errm,' Ron and the rest of the room looked at her fleeing form, 'd'you think she realises she's naked?'

Harry rose from his bed, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. 'I don't think she really cares. But someone's going to get a show.' Harry cast his own spell, a poor man's shower, and got dressed. 'Ah, Hermione stole my robes… oh well, I'm betting Trelawny won't even notice. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?'

Their breakfast was rushed, Hermione and Lavender didn't even show up to get something to eat, and soon enough Harry and Ron were climbing the ladder to the Divination classroom.

After everyone else had already entered the room, Harry pulled himself through the space with a practised ease, and looked around the foggy and perfumed classroom with his usual trepidation as he looked for the teacher. For some reason, he always felt like she was going to jump out at him.

'Danger abound!' A hand fell onto Harry's shoulder, and he leapt backwards as Trelawney appeared in his view. 'Darkness, sorrow, death !'

Harry's foot passed through the empty space of the open trapdoor, and he saw a look of terror on the faces of the students around him and a look of panicked realisation on that of their teacher. Ron's hand reached out to catch him, missed him by a few inches, and the redhead teetered on the edge of the latch before recovering. Those looks lasted for a long moment, before Harry disappeared down the hole with a surprised expletive.

He hit the ground with a grunt, the air left his lungs, and pain erupted in the back of Harry's head.

-

'Fuck me…' Harry sat up with a startlingly bright room swimming before his eyes. He shielded his eyes with a forearm, and swatted unthinkingly at the light. 'Fucking hell.'

'Mr Potter, watch your language!' Madam Pomfrey scolded, and the light vanished with the rattle of curtains being closed. Harry gave a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bed as the room spun this way and that. 'Here,' several visions of Madame Pomfrey appeared- dressed in her usual garb of red and white robes and a white headdress- and handed Harry a small vial, 'drink this, no complaints.'

The potion was placed into Harry's hands and, with a grimace, he tossed it back without gagging.

'Tastes like dirt, but that's better than most of the potions you give me.' Harry commented, shuddering as the world stopped spinning so much.

'Well, I keep hoping that you will learn to avoid coming here with all the complaining you do, but here we are. Not even two weeks in, and you've been here for almost a week of that time.' Pomphrey shook her head- there was only one of her now.

'What? It's only been… do you mean I've been out for nearly a week?!' Harry exclaimed, and shot upright with an aghast expression on his face.

'That is exactly what I mean. I don't know what she was thinking- happens every year - they either need to put a bell on her, or put a regular door on that blasted classroom. People fall down trap doors, trap is right there in the name.' Madame Pomfrey huffed and waved her wand in front of Harry's face. 'Yes, yes, that's working. Well, Potter, you should only need to stay for a few hours of observation. Head Wounds are a tricky thing, but now that you've woken up I can fix you in no time.'

Harry just watched her, contemplating how horrid his luck was to wind up in the Hospital wing for a week. He'd fallen down a ladder, and somehow had managed to land on his head. What were the odds, really? Madame Pomfrey bustled around the room, vials floating with her, and

wrote something on a chart on the other side of the room as Harry watched her work. With a furrowed brow, she walked back up to Harry and tapped him on the head with her wand, fed him another potion, cast a spell, and lifted his eyelids to examine his green orbs with another flick of her wand. She nodded slightly, and lifted had him open his mouth to check something within.

Now, Harry had, apparently, been a week without… release and, though this might not seem exciting to most people- or even to him, in a better state of mind- his penis began to harden under the ministrations of the Healer. He tried to will it to go down- he could will it to harden, and expected to be able to do the opposite- but his arousal was unwilling to succeed that battle of wills as Madame Pomfrey gently touched the back of his head to ensure it was healing. Harry blushed, very faintly, as he realised that he was naked under the sheets and saw that the tent produced by his arousal was about as subtle as a confringo .

Poppy Pomfrey moved away from her patient, and summoned a chart to herself once again. She wrote a few lines of notes, tutted to herself, and the clipboard floated away again. The Healer's eyes then saw what it had been hiding, seeing the evident arousal of her patient, and flicked up to Harry's face after only a moment's hesitation on the rod visible through their sheets.

'No need to be embarrassed, Potter,' she said, matter of factly. 'I've seen it all before. Are you up to taking care of it yourself?'

'I… what?' Harry asked, mind sluggishly tripping over her words.

'It isn't good for the recovery process to allow tension to build in your body. Relaxation is good for the body as well as the mind and, since you don't look very relaxed at the moment, I would encourage you to masturbate if you feel up to it.' Pomphrey said, her voice not wavering once during the mini-speech.

'I… um, I'm not sure I do,' Harry said awkwardly, his brain struggling to keep up. 'Could… could you help me?' he asked.

'Of course,' Madame Pomfrey said, voice as calm as ever. 'Do you think I'd let you suffer? I've been bringing you to orgasm twice a day for the past week, lest your recovery be hampered.' The woman reached for her patient, and Harry's cock seemed to grow even harder.

Harry gulped as the matron peeled back his sheets, revealing first his muscular chest, then his abs, then his hips, and, finally, lifting the covers over his throbbing penis that stood straight up to greet her. Harry stared at the woman as she removed the white glove from her hand, and watched closely as, with a simple spell, her hand grew slick with lubrication. The smell of strawberries overcame the heady scent of Harry's arousal, and the excited teen raised himself onto his elbows as her fingertips brushed his rock-hard member.

Madame Pomfrey wrapped her hand around Harry, and slowly stroked the jutting penis. Her fingers brushed every inch softly as she covered Harry's member with the scented lubrication.

'It is important to avoid any chafing in this area,' Pomphrey said, as she softly ran her hand up and down the ten inches of Harry. Her other hand, still gloved, moved to rest upon the V of Harry's abdomen and tenderly stroked the firm flesh that she touched. Harry gave a sharp inhale as it attended him as well, and realised he hadn't been breathing as the Matron stroked his cock. This was… unexpected. And something felt wrong about this situation… it was a good kind of wrong.

Pomphrey gripped him a little firmer, her hand stroking him with deliberate slowness. She pumped him up and down, all the way down to the base before running back up to tease the tip of his cock.

'I am going slowly to .make sure you do not overexert yourself, Harry. If your head starts to hurt at any time, let me know, and we can sort that out. How do you feel?' she asked.

'It's good,' Harry hastened to say. 'I feel better already.' He grinned, as Madame Pomfrey smiled at him and her hand sped up in its efforts. She stroked up and down, up and down, and Harry gave a sigh of pleasure as the Healer took care of him.

'I'm glad to hear it. Now, close your eyes and relax.' Madame Pomfrey told him. Harry did, with a grin, and lay back as the kind woman brought him pleasure.

The skilled hand sped up some more, pumping him like she was shaking a vial, and almost flew up and down his length at this point. Harry gave a groan.

'You have quite the specimen, Mr Potter,' Madam Pomfrey told him. 'If I am honest, I did not believe Minerva when she told me.' Harry felt the faint touch of her breath on his cock as Madame Pomfrey leant in to examine his specimen more closely.

'Professor- oh!' Madam Pomfrey's mouth descended on Harry's swollen head, interrupting whatever thought he had been having. His eyes shot open, and Harry looked down at the woman as his jaw dropped.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything as she slowly and deliberately sucked on Harry's penis. Her eyes were closed as she slowly bobbed her head up and down six inches of his length. She sucked him like a lolly, as her tongue lapped delicately at his head and at the rest of him, licking the lubrication off Harry's lovestick as though it was her prize for being such a wonderful physician. Her hand continued to stroked Harry's length, pulling down as her head raised up, and lifting to meet her lips as she bobbed down.

Harry gave a wordless groan as Madame Pomfrey sucked him, and his hand lifted to rest on the back of her head- but he stopped himself, not wanting to go too far in what seemed to be a professional encounter. His hand, instead, grabbed the sheets as he watched Pomfrey's cheeks hollow with every suck she gave him.

'Madame Pomfrey, I'm going to cum…' Harry told her softly. 'You're… oh, you're going to make me cum.'

Poppy Pomfrey didn't give any indication she'd heard him and just continued to suck the penis that was inside her mouth. Her eyes stayed closed, her tongue continued to stroke Harry behind her lips.

Harry shivered and gave one last gasp as his orgasm rose in his testes and shot into her waiting throat. Jet after jet hit the back of the matron's mouth, and Madame Pomfrey swallowed them all. Not only that, she continued to lick the side of her charge's cock as she drank his load.

Harry finished, and lay back with a happy sigh as Poppy gave a few final licks to his softening member. She removed him from her mouth and carefully placed the cock on Harry's thigh before lifting the sheet to cover the teen once again. Poppy elegantly wiped the corner of her mouth with one finger and licked that finger clean as she stepped away from Harry's thoroughly relaxed body.

'Now, Mr Potter, I hope you will forgive me if I go and masturbate in my office? I am afraid that I, too, need release on occasion.' Madam Pomfrey asked, and looked to see Harry's response.

Harry sat up and shook his head with barely a wince, 'I can give you release, you don't need to go anywhere.' He hesitated, though, as Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look, and Harry felt like he was in trouble.

'You will lie very still on that bed for another two hours, Mister Potter. You will not do anything to hamper your recovery, or I will be most unhappy with you. Understood?' Her expression softened after a nod from Harry. 'Good. In the future, I would be… appreciative of your help, but not while you are my patient. Once you have recovered, feel free to visit and we can work out an arrangement.

'Besides,' she began with a small smirk, 'I believe you will need to save your energy for your reunion with the rest of the school. Many of them were most distraught that you were out of commission for so long. I believe it disrupted their plans for you.'

She sauntered away with a laugh, and the door to her office closed behind the Healer as her medical robes fell to the floor behind her. Harry watched her go, and lay back on his bed with a grin as he imagined a homecoming party that might be thrown in his honour.

Then, his grin turned into a chuckle as he realised what had felt fishy about his current situation. Madam Pomfrey could have gotten him off with a wave of her wand. She had chosen not to.

Chapter End Notes

The mini Time Skip will hopefully get the pace moving a bit faster, since I'm trying to stay true to the meagre plot included in this fic. At the current rate, it'll be AGES until the tournament starts.

Laying Luna

Chapter Summary

Leaving the Hospital Wing, Harry is greeted by Luna Lovegood. They go for a walk and Luna makes a request.

M/F, Anal sex

'Hi, Harry!' A chipper, and nude, Luna Lovegood greeted him as he left the Hospital Wing that night. She wore nothing at all except a wide smile, a necklace made of corks, and a single sock.

'... Hey, Luna.' Harry managed, after a moment of surprise at the sight before him. 'What're you doing?'

'Coming to find you, of course!' the pretty blonde girl chirped, skipping forwards to take Harry's hand.

'Oh… kay, how did you know I was getting out of the Hospital Wing tonight?'

'Morag told me while she was fingering me,' Luna supplied, as she began to pull Harry along the hall and down a corridor.

'Morag… you… okay, fair enough.' Harry supposed he could hardly talk about being appropriate in public, and he certainly shouldn't expect Luna to be anything like predictable. 'Well, thanks for coming to see me… do you mind if I ask why you're naked?'

'Why would I mind that?' Luna asked, and continued to lead Harry along.

'Because… okay, Luna, why are you naked?' Harry asked.

'I'm not naked, silly.' Luna gave Harry a bemused look as they came to a halt, and she raised her clothed foot to wiggle it in the air.

'That's true, you're right. Okay, Luna, why are you naked except for a sock and a necklace?' Harry asked, with a smile. Luna was always fun to talk to.

'Because I want to have sex with you.' Luna said with a pretty smile, and started walking again, holding Harry's hand as they went.

'I'm delighted to hear that, Luna, but aren't you cold?' Harry asked, noticing the chill in the air.

'A little bit.' Luna nodded, and raised Harry's hand to touch her breast, and the hard nipple in the centre of her bosom. 'See?'

Harry just shook his head amusedly, and decided to lend her his robe when he escorted her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room later that night.

'Harry?' Luna asked, suddenly.

'Yes, Luna?'

'Would you please have anal sex with me?' Luna asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

'I… of course, Luna, I'd like that. But have you had... anal sex before?' Harry peered down at her, looking for hesitation, and was surprised by the grin that suddenly sprang across Luna's face.

'Nope! But I want to be careful with who I let inside my pooper, that's a very intimate area, and yours is the prettiest cock I've seen!' Luna explained gleefully. 'Lisa has a pretty tongue, but none of the boys have a pretty enough cock for my arse.'

'I'm also quite big, Luna, you might-' Harry was interrupted.

'You can make it smaller, though. That way it can be pretty and thin! The best of both worlds.' Luna was skipping now.

'Okay… I'll try, Luna, but we should take it slowly regardless. Okay?'

'Okay! You can give me a massage first, and then fuck my arse!' Luna pulled Harry through a doorway, and Harry was hit by the smell of incense in the air. It was strong , if pleasant, and his head was suddenly hazy with lust for the beautiful blonde at his side. Harry's hands grabbed Luna's hips and he lifted the girl to him. Luna's arms and legs grabbed him, and she grinned widely at Harry as he kissed and licked her throat.

'Stop being silly, Harry! It's just Hornswale leaves! You'll get used to it!' Luna said.

As Harry was inhaling the intoxicating scent of Luna's skin, his mind did begin to clear. He began to adjust to the lust that was filling his brain, he could recognise the fact that it wasn't normal for him to feel this animalistic need to fuck Luna into a pile of goo, but that didn't mean the feeling went away. Just that he recognised it was unusual.

'You're beautiful, Luna. I want you .' Harry growled, his hands squeezing her arsecheeks and pulling them apart as his hard member slid up between them. He pushed the small, firm cheeks back together, and they squashed around his member as Harry nibbled on the girl's earlobe and groaned against her ivory flesh.

'I thought you were going to give me a massage first, Harry? I was looking forward to a massage.' Luna's pout could be heard in her voice, as she ran her hands up and down Harry's broad back. 'Please give me a massage, Harry…'

With her tight form against him, Harry's hands squeezed the soft-yet-firm flesh of her arse cheeks and groaned at the lust that was overtaking him.

'Okay… okay, Luna, let me conjure a table.' Harry pulled back from her with significant effort, and looked at Luna's excited blue eyes as the girl untangled herself from him and shook her head.

'No need, look!' She gestured around them, and Harry raised an eyebrow at how he had missed the dozen cushions on the floor in this room. 'Now, strip! Then you can oil me up and we can get down and dirty!' Luna said, grinning, and sat on a cushion to watch Harry disrobe. Was Harry supposed to put on a show for her? He pulled the robe over his head without delay, there was nothing sensual about that heavy piece of fabric; then, Harry began to unbutton his school shirt, popping one after the other and keeping the fabric closed as his hands drifted lower. Luna watched him with an eager grin, wiggling on her cushion as she waited for the fun to begin.

Harry let the shirt fall off him, holding his arms out behind him, and Luna wolf-whistled as his torso came into view. She licked her lips rather overtly, then, as Harry's hands went to unfasten his trousers. Harry popped the button, Luna sucked a finger into her mouth. Harry undid the

zipper, Luna trailed that same finger around her hard nipple. His trousers fell to the floor, Luna's other hand trailed over her navel. Harry hooked his thumbs through his boxers, Luna's fingers touched her nethers. Harry's boxers joined the trousers before him… Luna grinned at him, and beckoned Harry over.

Harry stalked towards her, his cock like a rudder pointing the way, and Luna reached under a cushion. Harry's eyes watched her hand as it went, wondering what she would produce, and out came a yellow glass vial that Harry did not recognise.

Harry fell to his knees in front of Luna, and leant forwards to catch her lips in a kiss. Luna pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head without losing her grin.

'Massage first.' Luna instructed, and handed the yellow vial to Harry.

'Massage first…' Harry nodded, without the same grin. It went through his mind to pin Luna down and fuck her until morning… but that would be wrong, and he could wait until she opened her legs- or, in this case, cheeks- at the end of this massage. This was foreplay…

Luna turned around to crawl to a particular cushion, arse wiggling and swaying all the while, and paused before it to lean further down- lifting her arse further up- to sniff the cushion, as though that would help her decide. Harry groaned. She was just teasing him.

'Yes, yes, I think this one will do nicely.' Luna said, and plopped down onto the large silver cushion. She lay flat on her stomach, and Harry walked on his knees over to the petite pale beauty.

'Do I just pour this stuff on?' Harry asked, uncorking the vial with a quick tug and a pop .

'Mm-hm, all over.' Luna hummed to herself, resting her head on her arms on the cushion, and closed her eyes.

Harry shrugged to himself, and upturned the bottle. Thick, clear liquid slowly poured out from the bottle's thin neck, and splashed onto Luna's skin in globules. Harry poured it across her lower back, up towards her shoulders- it didn't run out. He poured it over on leg, then the other, then spread her cheeks apart for a moment to pour the syrupy liquid in there as well. Turning it rightside up again, Harry ran a finger through Luna's bumcrack, spereading the liquid further, and the girl shivered as his finger ran across her puckered hole.

Luna giggled, and wiggled her bum as Harry ran his finger over her anus again. 'Hey, stop,' she said, through her grin. 'You can't get me all oiled up and not massage me. That's no fair.'

Harry's hands moved upwards, as he straddled Luna's backside. His balls rested in the crook of her thighs, his cock nestled between her cheeks, and his hands rubbed Luna's lower back as the girl gave a soft moan. Harry's thumbs rubbed circles in Luna's small muscles, and his fingers ran across her sides.

Harry's hands attended Luna's upper back, next, and kneaded the soft flesh of her shoulders as Luna hummed a tune Harry had never heard. Her skin glistened in candlelight as Harry caressed her, and his fingers began to trace patterns across her skin. Spelling her name, telling tales of moonlight, of flowers that only grew when silver shone down upon then.

Without realising it, magic trickled into these patterns, static that reached Luna's very nerves and taught them what pleasure was. Harry trailed the tingling magic up and down her back, up and down, and then his hands stroked the pretty flesh of her bum. His touch was gentle as he worked the magical oil into her skin, but slowly he began to rock his hips as Luna's cheeks squeezed and

released him. Harry wasn't conscious of it, as he continued to massage the girl below him, but Luna definitely was.

She gave a moan that was quieter than a whimper, and bit a knuckle as she tried to keep from crying out, worried that if she cried out Harry would stop what he was doing. Worried that, someday, Harry would have to stop doing it anyway. She moaned as pleasure arched through her skin and into her spine, filling her brain with lustful delight.

Harry stroked Luna's thighs, twisting around to reach them, and his soft humping stopped. The noise of disappointment Luna made was too quiet for Harry to hear,and didn't last for long as his magical hands worked through her again. Lower and lower… until…

'Luna?' Harry asked.

'Hnng?' Luna managed. Harry's hands were still touching her.

'Why are you wearing one sock?'

'Teerboofee…' Luna mumbled, feeling the pleasure in her core now. So close to getting her off. She was almost there …

Harry took his hands away, Luna gave a frustrated groan. Harry's hands appeared on either side of her head. Luna looked up into radiant green orbs as Harry peered down at her- half concerned, half amused.

'You okay?' Harry asked softly.

'Hnng! Yes, I was, why'd you stop?!' Luna demanded, and then gave a moan as something brushed her back with that same tingling. ' Ooh! '

'I asked a question and you went "Teerboofee", which isn't actually a word. I was concerned that you'd swallowed your tongue, or something.'

'I didn't… ooh , that's nice. I… I'll tell, if you- nng- tell me what's touching my back. How are you doing that?' Luna asked.

'Well, that's my penis. It's long enough to touch you while I'm not straddling you, so… yeah.' Harry said, awkwardly.

'No, it… it's making me… buzz.' Luna said, voice heavy.

'Oh, that. Sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it.' With a thought, Harry stopped the tingling. 'It's just something I can-'

'No! Don't stop it! That was good! Give me more !'

'I- okay, sure.' The tingling spread through them both once again, Harry directed it to his cock and into Luna. Luna's back arched, her heart jumped into her throat, and she came like a gusset onto the silver cushion below. She was frozen, then, for a long moment. After that moment ended, she gave a short scream of ecstasy followed by three gasps for air.

Luna squirmed below Harry, until she was lying face up beneath him. She stared up at him with lust and curiosity.

'You… are very strange, Harry,' Luna said in her dreamy voice.

That took Harry aback, to be called strange by the oddest girl he had ever met, but his indignation didn't last very long.

'Would you please fuck my bum, now?' Luna requested. She reached between them, and grabbed her ankles. Rolling onto her back, Luna presented her arse for Harry to enter and his concern at being called strange instantly abated.

Harry moved down between her legs, trailing kisses across her breasts and abdomen, and then giving a lingering kiss to her pretty cunt as he drifted lower and lower. Then, his tongue found her puckered pink arsehole, and so it began.

Luna cried out in pleasure, as pleasure ran through Harry's tongue, and Harry smiled against her ass as his tongue wormed its way inside. Initially, it tightened around him. Then, it unclenched and was happy to welcome him inside. The bottle of oil jumped into Harry's hand, then, as he pulled his face away.

Harry slipped an oiled finger inside Luna as she gasped for breath, her head framed by either knee as she watched him attend her virgin hole. Harry leant in and softly kissed the inside of her knee as a second finger joined the first, and Luna gave a gasp as the sharp pain hit her. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut as Harry pulled the fingers out and slid them back in. Harry kissed her knee again , and Luna's eyes opened to focus on him and the concern in his eyes as they continued.

'Do you want to stop, Luna? We can do this some other time, or we can take it as slow as you'd like.'

'No, no, I'd like to do it now, please.' Luna shook her head.

'Okay, Luna… hey, how did you know I've got Metamorphic abilities?' Harry asked as he lathered oil onto his cock. He couldn't remember if they'd discussed it in one of their few conversations since their arrival at Hogwarts, or if Ginny/Hermione had mentioned it in a rendaivu with the blonde, but it might distract her as he tried to push his shrinking cock inside her tight walls.

With all his might, Harry had managed to get his "pretty" cock to shrink to no more than six and a half inches. It looked weird , like someone else's cock was protruding from his crotch- he knew it had been that size, naturally, not too long ago… but still- but Harry would rather be a little weirded out by the size of his cock than hurt Luna. He placed the tip of his cock against her puckered, slightly stretched hole, and slowly began to push.

'The Nargles told me,' Luna said, confirming that either Hermione or Ginny had let it slip, as Harry's tip encroached on the ring of muscle.

'Oh? I didn't realise Nargles could be so perverted.' Harry commented, with a grin.

'Oh, yes- eep-' Luna gave a short squeal of discomfort as Harry's lubricated cock slipped through the first line of her defences, pushing against her sphincter. She clenched as the slippery intruder prodded her backdoor, and tried to focus on something else as Harry began to penetrate her. 'Yes, Nargles can be quite- oop- quite vulgar. If you- hmn- ever have sex in front of mistletoe, there'll be some voyeurs, you can be sure. If only- omm- Crumple Horned Snorkacks were the same, they might not be extinct.'

'There you go, love,' Harry grinned down at her. 'I'm inside.'

'You're…' Luna's eyes widened, as she felt Harry's balls against her bum, and a grin spread

across her face. 'Yay! I've had anal sex! Now, can you give me an anally-stimulated orgasm?' She bucked her hips a little against Harry, and gave a gasp as she felt her walls tighten around something slick and hard.

'Well…' Harry's crotch tingled, and Luna's eyes rolled back into her head for a brief moment. 'I'm sure I could give it a go.'

Luna gasped. 'Mm-hm, please do…'

Harry pulled out, Luna's walls clinging to him to say don't go , and slowly slid back inside. The ample lubrication, his transforming abilities, and Luna's arousal all made this easier than it could have been. He gave a small thrust with his average cock, and Luna gasped. That time, he wasn't even using magic.

Harry slid out, and gave a slightly longer thrust. Out, and a longer thrust. Out, and a sharp thrust took him all the way inside. Luna held her ankles as Harry slowly and surely fucked her arse. She bit her lip as Harry thrummed inside her, and gave a muffled moan as Harry found a slow rhythm to keep her toes curling. Harry's hands grabbed her thighs, Luna in a clumsy sort of ball, and his rhythm increased.

Luna moaned, Harry moaned. Harry groaned as pleasure arched through his cock, Luna gasped as it spread through her insides. She blabbered as Harry thrust a tingling cock into her over and over again.

Luna let go of her ankles, and they draped over Harry's shoulders as his thrusts turned strong . Luna stared at him with an open mouth and wide blue eyes that were full of pleasure but didn't seem to have anyone home, and Harry speared himself into her colon again and again. His cock swelled a little, and pleasure scraped along her insides as Luna moaned.

Luna clenched herself around Harry as best as she could manage, her hands reaching down to touch her cunt. Harry's hand gathered both of hers up, and he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth. Then another, never missing a thrust, before he placed them on her breasts. She got the message. She'd wanted an orgasm from being fucked in the ass, that was what Harry was going to give her.

'Harry!' Luna sang.

'Luna!' Harry grunted.

'You're so fucking-' They began in unison.

' Tight .' Harry groaned, his cock swelling a little more. Seven inches now.

' Weird !' Luna cried delightedly, as Harry willed her to have pleasure.

Harry grinned in response, now. Luna was complimenting him, he quessed. And, he supposed, he was rather weird.

Luna tightened around him. Everything tightened. Her legs wrapped around his neck, and yanked him forwards. Her arse clenched around him like it wanted to pull him apart. Her hands pinched her own nipples. Her teeth bit into Harry's shoulder. Sharp pain shot through him, and that pain turned to pleasure that shot through his cock and into his lover.

Luna screamed, her mouth releasing Harry, and her arse quaked around him and pulled Harry's orgasm up past his balls, through his cock, and into Luna Lovegood's waiting no-longer-virgin hole.

Both of them tensed until they resembled statues locked in an embrace, Harry just managed to grunt out a warning that went unheard as his partner was lost in bliss. Harry emptied himself of energy, shooting every last drop of it into Luna's arse.

Luna collapsed with a wide grin and a musical laugh, and Harry fell to her side with his chest heaving for breath.

'It's coming out of me,' Luna said. 'This feels so weird!'

Harry chuckled beside her, and wrapped an arm around the pretty girl as Luna cuddled in beside him.

'So… why do you only have one sock on?' Harry asked, after a long couple of minutes in the post-orgasmic bliss that always came with intercourse.

'Oh, that.' Luna rested her chin on Harry's chest, and peered into his eyes. She gave a cute little yawn, and scrunched up her nose. 'Terry Boot…' her eyes fluttered closed, and then she wrestled to get them open again. 'He likes feet. He wanted to use my sock to wank. I didn't mind, so I lent it to him.'

Harry chuckled again, a rumble in his chest, and Luna giggled with him. They lay together, like that, for a little while. Until Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep on the comfy nest of pillows.

'Ugh. We can't fall asleep here, Luna.' He looked at the girl, and heard a soft snore. Reluctantly, Harry shook her awake. 'Hon? I'm sorry, Luna, but we can't fall asleep here. We'll be in trouble if we oversleep, or if someone walks in on us. McGonagall's already pissed at me for being caught as many times as I have been.'

Luna gave a groan of complaint but, as Harry stood up, held out her hands for him to help her up. Harry sighed but, with a grin, reached down to take her hands and lift the petite girl up onto her feet. Luna yawned as she leant against him.

'Carry me? Please?' Luna asked, and her eyelids fluttered for effect. Harry didn't know if that was on purpose or not, when they stayed closed and Luna threatened to fall asleep standing up.

'Okay, Luna. Put this on first, then I'll carry you. Okay?' Harry offered her his robes. Luna struggled into them as Harry pulled on the rest of his uniform, and held out her arms to Harry again. She wrapped them around his neck as Harry lifted her bridal style, and leant into his neck as Harry wordlessly vanished the cushions and their bodily fluids from the room. They made their way through the castle with murmured conversations about this and that. This being the sane, that being the world of Luna. Little did they know, as they left the room of their coitus, that an invisible someone had been watching.

Mating with Marietta

Chapter Summary

Harry Potter discovers that somebody was watching his lovemaking with Luna, and the spirit that had been spying on him chases him through the school and into an encounter with Cedric Diggory and Marietta Edgecombe.

M/F, with brief mentions of M/M and F/F. There is an MMF threesome in this chapter, including Double Penetration, and mentions of another threesome in the future as well as, later in the chapter, implications of future intercourse with ghosts and spirits. Other warnings include polyamory and allusions towards pegging and slash/femslash.

With a promise to return his robes tomorrow at breakfast, a sleepy-eyed Luna Lovegood had left Harry at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room with the interesting knowledge that it took only a riddle to get into their house, rather than the password. That might come in handy.

Harry turned around with a grin, and turned the corner to head back to Gryffindor tower. Only to be faced with a nasty shock.

Peeves.

'Potter put it in her pooper! Potter put it in her pooper! Pooper Potter! Pooper Potter put it in her pooper!' He sang in his nasal tones.

'Peeves, shut up!' Harry hissed. Paintings were stirring, no doubt others would stir as well. Harry did not need a teacher or, worse still, Filch finding him out of bed at this hour. He'd left the Hospital Wing an hour ago, he didn't have a good excuse for still wandering the halls. And Peeves would rat him out if he thought it was funny. Which he seemed to.

'Potter put it in her pooper! Pooper Potter! Pooper Potter!' Peeves hollered, as he floated down the hall.

'Peeves, stop! Shut up!' Harry barked, chasing the spirit as Peeves flew away, picking up speed as he weaved down the halls. Faster and faster, singing all the while.

'Potter likes the pooper! Potter puts it in her pooper!' Peeves' voice led him, and Harry chased the sound. He rounded a corner and facepalmed as he saw a diagram of a crudely drawn version of himself putting his cock into somebody's arse. Somehow, Peeves had even animated it.

' Evanesco !' Harry cast, whispering as he whipped his wand through the air. The image vanished.

'Potter put it in her pooper ! Pooper Potter, pooper pooper pooper!' Harry ran around a few more corners, and found Potter put it in her pooper scrawled across the wall. Another vanishing charm got rid of it, and Harry rushed around a corner and down some steps. He followed the singing, vanished drawings, rushed down stairs, and kept an ear out for Filch. Surely the caretaker had heard them by now…

Finally, on the second floor, Harry cleaned a wall of another painting- this one a detailed depiction of his naked form, down to an intricate detailing of his cock, thrusting into a bum- and rounded a corner to find Peeves looking at him with a wicked expression. The poltergeist was corporeal at that moment, and wore an evil grin as he looked Harry up and down.

'Potter puts it in Peeves's pooper?' The Poltergeist floated forwards, sticking his bum out towards Harry. 'Potter puts his pecker in Peeves's pooper? Potter and Peeves play pecker and pooper? Hide the pecker in the pooper?'

'N-no, Peeves… I don't feel like playing that game.' Harry said, backing away from the spirit.

'Potter no put his pecker in Peeves's pooper? Potter wants Peeves to put Peeves's pecker in Potter's pooper? Peeves's'll put his pecker in Potter's pooper. Hide the pecker in the pooper! Pecker in pooper! Potter and Peeves play pecker-iiin-pooper! Potter's pecker, Peeves's pooper! Peeves's pecker, Potter's pooper!'

At this point, Harry was running. The spirit was unsettling, and the grin he wore was intimidating, so Harry got the fuck out of there.

The voice of a horny spirit followed Harry, singing about peckers and poopers. About getting fucked in the arse or fucking in the arse. About Harry fucing Peeves or Peeves fucking Harry. Harry wasn't doing that without getting some advice from Nick or the Baron, or someone about what to expect after the face.

'Peeves wants Potter's pecker! Wants it in his pooper! Potter's got a nice pecker, Peeves wants it in his pooper!'

Harry rounded a corner, skidded to a stop by the kitchens, and reached to tickle the pear. Then stopped. If Peeves was this bad, who knew how bad House Elves would be. No. He needed another place to hide. Harry rushed to the nearest door, desperate, and the door swung open to reveal a beautiful asian face.

Harry hesitated for almost a millisecond, before grabbing Cho and all-but carrying her into the room. He shut the door as quietly as he could manage, and cast a locking charm on it. Then a silencing charm. Then a disillusionment charm for good measure.

'Harry? What are you-'

'Ssh!' Harry hissed, a finger over his lips as he pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear virtually nothing through the stone. Except…

'Pecker in the pooper! Peeves's pooper, Potter's pecker!' Faintly drifting past, as Harry listened. Louder, louder… quieter, quieter… quieter… gone.

'Oh, thank fuck. Whew… oh, hi…' Harry turned around, ready to thank Cho for harbouring him, and found an interesting scene before him. Cho Chang was looking at him confusedly- of course, on her face, this looked pretty- while Cedric Diggory was leant against a desk with his pants around his ankles and Cho's friend, Marietta Edgecombe, kneeling in front of him with her hand on his penis.

Harry was mildly bemused for a moment. He'd had a crush on Cho- Ravenclaw's Seeker, a pretty asian girl- a good year before summer, when feelings took a backseat. He understood that she and Cedric were seeing each other, based on rumours he'd overheard on the train in. Cedric was Hufflepuff's seeker, and had travelled with the Weasleys to see the Quidditch cup in the Summer. They were a good looking couple, and seemed happy together. It seemed a little odd, then, that

Cho was leaving Cedric alone to get it on with her best friend, then. Marietta was a cute girl, not so stunning as Cho, but nice to look at with red hair and freckles, who seemed to dote on Cho to the point that Harry had assumed she was in love with her. So why was she sucking off Cho's boyfriend?

Then, Harry dismissed it as the ways of wizards. He, himself, had had- huh, only two, since he'd been unconscious- two lovers in the past twelve hours. And that was on the low side for him.

A wide smile spread across Cho's face as, apparently unrelated to her relief, Cedric pulled his pants up and rushed over to where Harry was stood. The taller teen- though only slightly- clapped Harry roughly on each shoulder and gave a relieved laugh. Behind him, Marietta rose to her feet and was also smiling, though less exuberant than the others.

'Harry, back in the land of the living, I see!' Cedric's grin threatened to split his face in two. 'Man, we were worried about you for a second there! All that danger and done in by the Trelawney, that would've su-hucked !' He pulled Harry into a rough hug, apparently forgetting that he was erect in a pair of boxers, and slapped the younger lad on the back with another relieved laugh.

Cho had approached while the lads were hugging, and Harry caught a whiff of lavender in her hair as she pecked him on the cheek. She stroked his arm with a wide smile, and joined in on the hug.

'I'm glad you're better, Harry. I was worried about you.' Cho said, as she and her boyfriend wrapped their arms around Harry.

'Hi, Potter. Glad you're okay.' Marietta said, awkwardly. They'd never spoken before.

Eventually, after a few long moments of Marietta standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room, Cedric and Cho mostly let Harry go. For a moment, Cho held his hand, but let go to return to standing by her friend. Cedric stayed by Harry, unashamed of his state of undress, and had an arm slung over his shoulders.

'So, what were you running from, Harry?' Cedric asked, as he walked the other boy over to the girls. Both girls looked interested at this, as well.

Harry sighed. 'Apparently, Peeves has decided he wants to have sex with me.'

'What?!' Cedric exclaimed.

'No way!' Marietta laughed.

' Peeves ?!' Cho repeated.

'Yep. The one and only.' Harry ran a hand through his hair, slightly matted with sweat from his earlier lovemaking, carrying Luna up five flights of stairs, and then chasing Peeves across the castle and running away from him the rest of the way.

'Shit, dude…' Cedric shook his head with a smirk. 'What're you gonna do?'

'Short term? Hide.' Harry said. 'Long term… I'll ask Nick about it and, ideally, I'll just shag him and get it out of his system.'

'Really?! You're going to do it with a ghost?' Cho asked.

'I don't think a Poltergeist is actually a ghost…' Marietta replied.

'With a spirit, then? What's it matter? Isn't that… weird?'

'I suppose it depends on your definition of weird,' Harry said with a shrug. 'He's pretty much human, and he's certainly consenting. I'm just worried it'll feel like sticking my cock in ice, or he'll shock me halfway through, or something.'

'I'd probably shag Peeves,' Cedric offered, with a slight nod. 'He's bat-shit crazy, but not undoable.'

'Really?' Cho asked, surprised. 'You think…'

'Yeah, you're right.' Marietta tapped her chin. 'If you ignore the jester costume, and the risk of getting a pie in the face, he's not bad looking.'

'You didn't seem to mind a pie in the face when- oof!' Cedric's joke was cut off as Cho elbowed him in the side. 'What? You think Harry's gonna get offended? He's probably had more shags than any of us! Haven't Cha, Harry?' Cedric asked.

'I've lost count, I'm afraid.' Harry said with a smirk.

'See! Even if he's not outstripped me yet, at the rate he was going before Trelawney, he'll be there within an hour of the other delegations arriving!' Cedric paused. 'Oh, yeah, has anyone told you they're coming the First of October instead of the Thirty First?' he asked Harry. Upon receiving a shake of the head, Cedric continued. 'Ah, well, there's some kind of trouble between Beauxbatons and some nearby Veela and there might be an all-out feud if they don't come ASAP. Durmstrang doesn't trust our two schools not to conspire against them, so they're coming early too.' Cedric shrugged.

Harry wondered if that had to do with the Veela sisters he'd encountered. Laura, Lisa, and Lola… he hoped they'd make it to Hogwarts like they suggested they would. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

'Is something wrong?' Cho asked, concernedly.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, it's all fine. I was just thinking about how much I've missed.' Harry said.

'Ehh, I know what that means.' Cedric punched Harry in the arm.

'I'm sorry for him,' Cho apologised with a smirk. 'He's not usually like this, but you caught him pre-orgasm.'

'Whoa, now, babe! Don't sell me short, I'm always pre-orgasm! Just happen to be closer to it than usual right about now.' Cedric grabbed his crotch, the outline of his large cock visible in his underpants.

'Well, Marietta was about to help you with that… why don't you go back over to the desk, and you can stop acting like a drunk jock, yeah?' Cho suggested.

'What about Harry, here? We can't very well leave him out, can we?' Cedric asked. 'You've um, what, three times tonight? I'm sure Harry could get you goin' again, but you'll just be sore in the mornin' based on what I've heard about our golden-boy here. So…'

'No, not tonight. I'm sure Harry's not back to a hundred percent yet, and I haven't got any of my stuff. Nor can I go and get it, it's at the bottom of my trunk and I'd wake everyone up trying to get it.' Cho shook her head, and Harry was left confused. The image of a camera swimming before his eyes, besides a strapon dildo and a burlap sack, left him even more confused.

'So what're we gonna do about this, then?' Cedric asked. 'If you suck him off, I know you won't get to sleep tonight. Look at the guy.'

Cho looked at Harry, and then immediately away. Then back again. 'I'm sorry, Harry, this is strange to talk about in front of you.'

'A little, yeah. I'm not even sure what you're talking about.' Harry said, honestly. He could guess, if pressed, but wasn't anywhere near certain. And, at the moment, he had the picture of Cho on her knees before him with her pretty mouth on his cock swimming through his brain.

'It's like this… Cho's not quite so slutty as you or I, so we've never had threesomes before. She's barely been with anyone other than me or Marietta, in fact- but that's neither here nor there- so my lovely bird, right here, decided she wanted to broaden her horizons a little. Now, for a threesome with another bird, there was an obvious choice in Marietta right here. Cho and she shag on the regular anywho, so they're comfortable together. Means it was like dipping her toe in the adventurous waters, y'know? But with a bloke , there wasn't anyone Cho was that comfortable with. So, when I asked her who her first choice'd be, you know who she said?' Cedric paused, apparently waiting for an actual answer as he levelled a look on Harry.

'Me?' Harry asked, looking at Cho. She was blushing a bit, but mostly looked embarrassed about the way Horny-Cedric apparently acted. It seemed almost like he was drunk, with all of his composure stripped away. The way he was looking at Harry made it clear what he wanted- Harry and Cho pleasuring him together. Harry pounding Cedric into Cho, and then Cedric returning the favour. Lastly, Cho and her strapon fucking Harry into her boyfriend until all three climaxed.

'Bingo! Got it in one! Yeah, my bird's got the eyes for you, and when I coaxed it out of her she looked all shamefaced, like I was gonna be mad! Pfft, as if . Nah, you're a hottie, Harry. I'm a hottie, too. And don't even get me started about Cho's temperature. Boy-o-boy, you should-oof!' Cho elbowed him again. Cedric chuckled. 'But, yeah, I was into the idea of having you join us for a bit of a romp, too, so we agreed on those two threesomes. One that's safe, and one that's guaranteed to be a wild-fuckin-ride for my baby-doll right-oof!'

'But I don't feel like doing it tonight, since we've already done stuff and I've- ahem- climaxed a few times.' Cho's face did, in fact, look like it would be very warm. 'But Cedric is proposing that you and he have sex for now and then I can join in next time. Which is unacceptable to me, since part of the deal was that I would get to watch the two of you have sex for the first time.' Cho explained, glaring at her boyfriend again.

'Has it not occurred to either of you to ask me if I'm interested?' Harry asked, bemused. Both of them turned to him with aghast expressions. 'I mean, I am, but you should've asked before assuming.' The two gave simultaneous sighs of relief.

'Well, Harry, would you be interested in joining myself and Cedric for a threesome some time?' Cho asked.

'Definitely. But what did you mean when you mentioned "your stuff"?' Harry answered.

'Oh, you'll see…' Cho smiled mischievously.

'That's awesome to hear, and all, but we still haven't solved the problem of tonight. Harry's got a hardon,' Cedric pointed at the obvious tent in Harry's trousers. 'I've got a hardon.' He pointed at his own tent, pitched in his boxers. 'And we're not allowed to fuck. So, unless Marietta wants to fuck both of us, poor Harry's gonna have to go find someone else to take care of him. Or I'm gonna have to, but part of the deal was finally getting to fuck each of Marietta's three holes, and I've yet to be in her mouth, so that would just make things more complicated!'

'Hey, if this is difficult, I'm sure I can find-' As Cedric cut Harry off, Harry noticed that Marietta had her hand raised.

'Nonsense. We'll figure somethin' out. This time'a night, who knows who you'll end up shagging? Im sure, if we think about it, we can solve this somehow.'

'Well, I can give Harry a blowjob and I'm sure I'll be fine as long as he just eats me out- his tongue won't-'

'Nuh-uh, if I don't get Harry until all three of us are there, you don't either. That's just not fair. Come to think of it, it's not fair in the first place. You and Marietta have been shagging for-'

'That's different! I'm comfortable with Marietta, you know that. If you had a problem with it, you should have brought it up before we'd made the deal.'

'Why did we need a deal, anyway? When we finally build up to orgies, there's not going to be any-'

'Marietta, what's up?!' Harry asked, over the bickering couple. Marietta rolled her eyes at Harry, apparently this was a common occurrence, and smirked a little as she spoke.

'Well… um, I've always been interested in what it feels like to be double-penetrated. If that helps…' the red haired girl offered, uncertainty.

'Ah, there we are! Problem solved, right babe?' Cedric asked.

'Problem solved,' Cho agreed. 'Sorry again, guys. This is the first time we've done this.' She offered to Harry and Marietta.

' Her first .' Cedric coughed into his hand to disguise his words, and Cho rolled her eyes at him.

'Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning? We can talk about when we might do this tomorrow, if you'd like?' Cho asked Harry. 'When Cedric's calmed down a little bit.' She rolled her eyes, and Harry looked around to see that Cedric had stripped naked. 'Could you unlock the door, please?' Cho requested.

'Oh, of course. I don't think it would keep Peeves out anyway, just a moment of panic.' Harry waved his wand.

'Oh, I can imagine.' Cho smiled. 'See you tomorrow, Harry.' She pecked him on the lips, her hand lingering on his chest as Harry's touched her silken black hair, and then left with a cute smile on her face. One last time, Harry saw what he imagined she was imagining as Cho rode his cock while Harry sat upon her boyfriend's lap...

'Harry, come on! Assume the position!' Cedric instructed, having laid Marietta across the length of the desk, her legs hanging off one side- Harry's side, apparently- while her chin rested on the end closest to Cedric's erect penis. Marietta, too, was nude at this point- previously, she'd been wearing a tussed up uniform that was missing only a few pieces that Harry could see.

As he walked around the desk, Harry checked both of them out with an appraising eye. Cedric had a Seeker's body- sleek and lithe, defined muscles and not an ounce of fat- with tanned skin and firm buttocks. His cock, Harry guessed, was about eight inches long and plenty thick. It almost reached far enough to touch Marietta's lips, but not just yet. They were waiting for Harry, it would seem. Marietta, on the other hand, was… well, female. Attractive, too. She had pale skin, with a decent bust- though that bust was pressed on the table now- and a nice round arse. She had

wide hips that Harry could hold, and long enough legs to almost touch the floor even in her current position. Her pussy glistened and caught the eye as Harry walked around her, and her skin had smatterings of freckles here and there. They were more obvious- and pretty, as a result- on her face than anywhere else. But Harry couldn't see that for now, so he focussed on looking at the cunt before him that was already slick with arousal.

'You ready to get fucked, Edgecombe?' Cedric asked, grinning.

'Sure am.' Marietta said, and Harry thought he could hear a smirk in her voice.

'Well, if Potter would hurry up and strip, we could get on with it.' Cedric took a jab, and Harry grinned as he began to unbutton his shirt for the second time that night.

Cedric gave a long, low wolf-whistle as Harry's musculature was revealed- his body had a bit more mass than Cedric's, Harry didn't know why, but just as much definition- and Marietta turned her head to catch a glimpse of his disrobing form. She echoed Cedric's sentiment, and both of them watched with smiles as Harry removed the clothes from his lower half as well.

' Damn !' Cedric exclaimed, as a cock that had to be ten inches long bounced into view.

'Oh, my…' Marietta lifted her head a little, to get a better view. 'That is one nice dick,' she commented.

'Fuck me…' Cedric's eyes were glued to the cock attached to Harry's crotch. 'Well, you will someday soon. But, damn , Harry. I think I'll start callin' you Adonis from now on.' He reached down to tug on his own member. 'You're one lucky girl, Edgecombe.' Cedric told her, and pointed his hard member at her lips. Marietta just opened her mouth happily to welcome the eight incher that was about to enter her mouth.

'Mm! Good pussy eater, too!' Marietta announced, the moment before Cedric's member passed her lips, as Harry's tongue stretched inside her to make sure she was ready. He tasted cum, and that told him what he needed to know. Harry stood up again, rubbed his length over the wet lips, and relished in Marietta's moans around another man's cock. Cedric's eyes were alternately watching the girl take ever-more of his cock into her gob, and watching his lover-to-be prepare to fuck that same girl.

Harry pushed his engorged head into Marietta's eager cavern, and felt the slick warmth of her used-cunt welcome him. Her walls were tight around him, but gave way as Harry slowly slid deeper and deeper into her with his first thrust. Marietta gagged on Cedric's cock, and Cedric pulled away for a moment before slowly pushing forwards once more. His eyes were locked on Harry, and he was matching the rhythm Harry put forwards. As two-thirds of Harry entered her, Marietta moaned and reached a hand underneath her to play with her clit. The other hand stayed on the back of Cedric's cock as she carefully accepted him.

'Suck my cock… suck my cock, Edgecombe. You're a whore, I never would've guessed. Two guys at once… your parents'd be proud. You're a good slut, good tongue. Maybe you'll lick my arse some say. You've licked my girlfriend's, haven't you? Cho likes your tongue. Says you'll do whatever she wants you to do with it.' Cedric murmured deviantly to the girl, but his heart wasn't in it as she did an excellent job sucking him off.

'You're tight, Marietta. Lovely and tight. Your pussy looks so pretty, opening up to my cock like this. Do you like that?' Harry gave a short thrust of his hips as Marietta's fingers strummed her clit faster and faster. 'I do, finger your clit. You Ravenclaws are good . Mm, you like being called a good Ravenclaw? Good girl, that's good.'

Harry slid in and out, as Marietta was impaled on two cocks at a time as Cedric matched Harry thrust for thrust, his eyes now glued on the glistening cock that vanished in and out of their shared lover.

'I fucked that earlier, Potter. You like my sloppy seconds. You like that pussy?' Cedric asked, his hands resting on the back of Marietta's head.

'I do. It feels good. I like it a lot.' Harry said, his thrusts gradually speeding up. Marietta moaned around Cedric and, as the boy pulled almost free of her mouth, got a sentence out.

'You've both got good cocks! Better than- mmph!' Cedric slipped back into her mouth, then and incidentally silenced the female member of their group.

'And here I thought you were gay, Edgecombe! Not only are you taking two cocks at once, you've fucked countless cocks, haven't you! What a slut you are. A kinky, bisexual skank . With a nice tongue. Lick my cock, you little… urgh, lick it.'

Marietta moaned, as Harry's thrusts sped up with a slap - slap - slap as he grabbed her hips that were hanging over the edge of the table. Harry grinned down at her and the wrist that was frantically moving as Marietta frigged her clit, and pounded into her over again. He glanced up, and met Cedric's eye with a grin that mirrored the other boy's.

Marietta gagged erotically once again, as Cedric's thrusts increased. Grinning, Cedric's eyes closed and he gave a moan as he fucked the girl's face. Marietta garbled around the invading member, hand frigging herself as her snatch seized around Harry with every thrust into her quivering hole. With slaps and squelch es Harry pierced the girl's insides, cock scraping along the walls as they pressed tighter and tighter around him.

Three voices filled the room with moans and groans, and it was probably fortunate that Harry had silenced the door considering the populated area they were in. An Elf or two in the kitchens might have heard their ecstasy, and any Hufflepuff Prefects that might be patrolling the area would have heard them without a doubt.

Harry grunted and groaned every time his balls struck Marietta's full pussy as he bottomed out inside her. Harry gripped her hips harder and thrust in and out with short and strong shoves of his hips. Marietta gasped with each thrust, her voice muffled and strained as Cedric hit her throat, and her free hand grabbed at Cedric's thigh as she enjoyed the choking effect of a cock in her mouth. Cedric gasped as his balls slapped against Marietta's and thrust wildly in and out as he approached what was at least his second orgasm of the night.

Marietta gagged, as Cedric went deep into her mouth.

'Aah! I'm gonna cum!' Cedric cried. He pulled out once more, and his hand flew to his cock. 'Fucking- fuck! Look at me, Edgecombe! Take it! Take my load!' He jacked off in front of the girl's face, as Marietta opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She closed her eyes. Cedric gave another cry of pleasure, and his hips jerked as three shots of milky cum sprayed across Marietta's face. One landed across her lips, half splashing onto her tongue. The second his her between the eyes and down the nose, and the third shot onto her throat and fell to the table below.

'Oh, fuck! This is as good- aah, Potter! Harry- as I imagined it! Fuck-hing hunks! Your cock is so good, Harry! So big ! It feels like a fist inside me!' Marietta cried out, and then scraped the cum off her forehead to suck it off her fingers. 'Hmm! So tasty! Oh! Oh! Ooooh!' Marietta grabbed the side of the table and gave a final scream as she spasmed around Harry and her cum flooded around him as her walls milked his cock hungrily.

Harry gave a long, drawn out groan as he fucked the quivering pussy with three more hard thrusts. His cock twitched inside her as Marietta finally relaxed around him, collapsing on the table as Harry stopped thrusting with a sigh and he came inside the Ravenclaw's thoroughly fucked cunt. Marietta moaned again, growling in her throat, and stopped squirming on the table as Harry pulled out of her.

The three members of this inter-house liaison all stood motionless in the room for half a minute, chests heaving as they caught their breaths, and each of them grinned to themselves as they relished in a post-orgasmic bliss. Then, Marietta slowly rose from the desktop, dripping cum from her face and from between her legs, and hobbled over to where her clothes had been left. Still smiling widely, the three of them got dressed and ready to go.

'Can I escort you back to your Common Room?' Harry offered his hand to Marietta as she hopped on one foot to try to pull on her other shoe.

'Thankyou,' Marietta balanced herself with his aid. 'But Cho's already making Cedric walk me back, and I don't want to get caught with you by Peeves, if he's gonna get jealous,' she said, reasonably.

'Who knows how Peeves is going to react,' Cedric added his two cents as he fastened the last button on his uniform. 'If I were you, Harry, I'd get back to the safety of my Dorm as soon as possible.'

Harry groaned. 'I suppose you're right. Neither of you know where the ghosts hang out at night, do you? Do they sleep?' Harry asked. He'd never considered the answer to either question before.

'Not a clue.' Cedric shook his head, as Marietta shrugged apologetically.

'Ah, well. Hopefully I can catch Nick at breakfast in the morning.' And hopefully Peeves wouldn't know where to find Harry before the morning arrived… actually, on second thought, Harry decided he should probably check the map to see if their resident ghost showed up somewhere easily reachable.

'See you tomorrow, Harry.' Cedric leant down to kiss Harry on the lips. It was surprisingly delicate, considering his previous attitude. The other young man pulled back after only a moment, and smiled. 'See if you've got any dates that would be best for a three-way, yeah?'

'Sure, will do.' Harry nodded, as Marietta's tongue slipped into his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck with surprising strength. She pushed her clothed chest against his, and kissed Harry for a good ten seconds.

'Come on, love,' Cedric said, with a laugh. 'Harry doesn't have time for a wind down, I'm sure Cho'll be happy to share a bed with you like normal. Let's get you back to the Ravenclaw Tower.'

With a forlorn look over her shoulder at Harry, Marietta allowed Cedric to wrap her in an arm. The two of them left Harry alone in the room and, after cleaning up after their group, Harry looked both ways down the hall and snuck through the castle while desperately avoiding the singing through the halls.

Harry heard soft footsteps, grumbled words, and a soft meow coming around a corner. He darted into an alcove, pressed his back against a wall, and held his breath while Filch and his cat passed by. The miserable man was cursing Peeves' name as he hurried towards the source of the noise. Mrs Norris stalked alongside her master, and they failed to see Harry in his hiding place.

Harry stayed there for a minute more before breathing again. 'Whew,' he said to himself. 'Close.'

'It was, wasn't it?' a voice said, by Harry's ear.

Harry leapt away from the wall, his foot caught the hem of a curtain and, with a ripping sound, the fabric fell away from the wall and onto Harry as he landed flat on his arse on the ground.

Harry shoved the heavy fabric off his face, threw it aside, and fished for the wand in his pocket as his eyes searched for the source of the noise. There was nobody there, and Harry gave a wavering shout of challenge.

'Who's there?!' He called into empty space, waving his wand in front of his face. A light flickered into being at its end, and he scrambled back to press his back against another wall- facing the invisible woman as he did.

A flicker of silver passed through the wall, a moment before the beautiful and morose face of Ravenclaw's Grey Lady came into view, wearing a subdued smile as she looked at the embarrassed student sitting before her. It was unusual, on her haughty face, to see such emotion, and it did little to calm Harry's nerves. His wand dropped, ever so slightly, seeing that it wasn't an evil spirit- or, for that matter, a mischievous one putting on a woman's voice.

'Good evening, Harry Potter.' The Grey Lady floated forwards, passing through the wall with the easy air all ghosts carried. She hovered before Harry, and looked with slight amusement at his predicament.

'Oh- good evening… Grey Lady.' Harry watched the smile fade slightly at that, and was taken aback. 'Ah- I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'm not sure what else to call you. Is that- that's the only name I've heard people use. Would you prefer to be called something else? Ravenclaw's ghost, maybe?' Harry asked. He did not want to offend anyone, definitely not a lady, and certainly not the ghost of a lady.

There was a flicker of surprise across the Grey Lady's face, a moment of delight followed it- pure and unadulterated, as though she had just now found the true meaning of beauty in the world- and then it was just as quickly gone. She smiled, but kept her expression subdued as a perfect eyebrow arched and she looked at Harry judgingly.

'Of course my name is not "Grey Lady", as I am sure you already knew, and I would rather be called by my living name than by the moniker given to me after death.'

'Okay, what should I call you, then?' Harry asked.

'That is the question, is it not?' She smiled knowingly.

'Yes… it is. And what is the answer, if you don't mind my asking?' Harry's brow furrowed a little in confusion.

'As you now know, we Ravenclaws do like… puzzles.' There was a moment of loathing that flitted across her face, as she looked past Harry. 'I would thank you, Harry Potter, for being so considerate towards a lost soul, earlier this evening.'

'I'm sorry?'

'You needn't be, I am thanking you,' the Grey Lady said.

'But we were… who was I considerate to?' Harry asked. He guessed, then, that she was challenging him to a puzzle. Harry wondered why.

'Luna Lovegood. She has so few friends, and it is truly regrettable that she be alone.' The Grey Lady- or whoever she actually was- said sadly. 'Even as her housemates enjoy her flesh, they are far from considerate of her feelings. You, even in the throes of passion, were more worried for her sake than for any thought of your own pleasure. For that I am thankful.'

'Don't mention it. Luna's a nice person, I'd never want to hurt her.' Harry frowned. 'Are her Housemates really that horrible to her?'

'I would not call the behaviour horrible, so much as inconsiderate. It is nicer than it has been in the past, now that Luna can relate to them in a common manner, I only wish that they did not dismiss her because of her unusual beliefs and saw, instead that she was a kind soul,' said The Grey Lady.

'I understand. I'll do my best to help Luna fit in… can you recommend a way to do that?' Harry asked. The Grey Lady looked slightly surprised at the offer, and smiled once more at Harry. She seemed, almost, to like him. Harry had never imagined that as possible from the haughty and noble ghost…

'If only I knew,' she said. The Grey Lady sighed. 'However, I am glad that you will try. Even seeing her with you, I am sure, will pique the interests of many of those around. Some might even make an effort to get to know her.'

Harry hesitated, but nodded his head. 'Okay… I can do that. I'll try to think of something else to help, as well. And I'll spend more time with Luna, too. Getting to know her a bit better might help me come up with something.'

The two of them were quiet for a moment, before the Grey Lady spoke again.

'Well, Harry Potter, I will bid you adieu. I hope the rest of the night finds you well. Come and find me, when you learn my name.' Her smile grew for a moment more, amusedly, as she began to drift back through the wall.

'Wait!' Harry sprang to his feet, realising he'd been sitting for the whole conversation, and called after the retreating woman. 'Can I ask you something before you go?'

'Of course, Harry Potter. What do you need?' asked the Grey Lady.

'It's… a little awkward to ask you, but- ahem, may I ask how… relations work between spirits and living people?' he asked.

There was a musical sound, as the Grey Lady laughed. Her smile split and Harry saw dazzlingly silver teeth displayed in a grin.

'Such pluck you have, Harry Potter. I must admit your audacity carries a certain charm… though, perhaps you are asking in regard to the song that has been on Peeves' lips all night?' the Grey Lady still grinned, floating lower to the ground as she looked at Harry curiously who fought down the flush that threatened to rise.

'I… was, yes. I'm suddenly having trouble thinking about that, though.' Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. The Grey Lady was absolutely beautiful . How had he never noticed it before? She almost seemed physical, hovering before him.

Gleefully, the Grey Lady said, 'Well, in the case of our resident Poltergeist, you can expect an encounter not too different to one with a human. His form, even when physical, would feel slightly cold to the touch, but you could touch him without issue. As for a true ghost… I will offer that answer to you when you find the answer to my puzzle.' Her hand reached up to touch

Harry's cheek, and cold hands brushed his skin as Harry shivered and his heart beat like a drum in his chest. 'But that will not be all you wish to know, I imagine? An encounter with Peeves, from what I understand, is an interesting event. I've not known him to take many lovers, but those he does take are the only ones whose words he might pay heed. For the occasional floating intercourse- and, supposedly, a night or two in the company of the Bloody Baron- Peeves will become your ardent protector.

'There's nothing much you will need to worry about, from my recollection. I don't think Peeves is especially unusual in his tastes, in fact it might be the least eccentric part of his personality… which, admittedly, is not saying much. But never in all my years have I heard of something befoul falling upon one of the few students Peeves decides to romance. You don't need to be frightened of him, though I know that is probably worthless advice. Most residents of this castle are, at least a little, frightened of falling into one of his pranks.' With a smile, the Grey Lady shrugged her narrow shoulders beneath the long, flowing robes adorning her ghostly form.

'Well, thanks for the advice… I didn't know what I was going to do to stop Peeves, if he'd taken a liking to me. It's a relief to find out I don't have to. As long as he's not going to hurt me, or humiliate the others I'm sleeping with, that's all good.' Harry smirked.

'Oh, there's no risk of him dissuading others from being with you. I'd wager he's already watched you having sex with many of them. He's quite the voyeur, and isn't going to deny himself the opportunity to see more depravity take over the castle. It is close enough to chaos that Peeves loves little more.' With a soft laugh from the lovely woman, the conversation ended and the two broke apart.

Harry watched her go with longing, eyes lingering on her ghostly-yet-shapely behind as the Grey Lady left him with his thoughts. Harry needed to learn her name. As soon as possible.

But, for now, he needed to repair this tapestry and make his way to bed. It was already late into the night… and people would want his attention tomorrow. Harry would be loathe to disappoint them.

Peeves Pounds

Chapter Summary

After an interesting evening, Harry gets a few hours of sleep between encounters. He wakes to an oddly cold sensation on his backside, and things progress as he turns over to find a poltergeist in his room.

M/M, with inexplicit inferences of a F/F relationship.

The usual warnings for Slash. Harry bottoms in this chapter. Plus, he has sex with a poltergeist... so that's new. Be warned of that, but that's the only feature that hasn't already been explored in this story.

All in all, a weird chapter but this story's already quite weird and is only going to get weirder. PS/ at the end, continued references to Harry's abilities (beyond the fairly normal) in carnal fashions.

Harry's friends, apparently, had not realised that he was getting out of the Infirmary today. When he returned to the Common Room, there was nobody awake to greet him. Only a couple of pretty girls- Harry recognised them as Rosie and Jenna from the year below, a pair of lesbians who had been in the room watching Harry and Lavender's show. The two of them were curled up beneath a blanket on the sofa, with Rosie spooning Jenna from behind in front of the embers of a dying fire.

Harry tiptoed past the pair as Jenna mumbled contentedly in her sleep, and made his way to the Boy's staircase with a faint it of moonlight illuminating his path.

The Fourth Year door creaked open, and Harry sneaked to his bed to find it empty and made. He had half expected someone to be waiting for him- if Luna had known he was getting out today, Harry was surprised that Ron and Hermione did not- and wasn't sure how he felt to find it private and ready for him to sleep. On the one hand, Harry had had three orgasms since waking up late that afternoon and surely didn't need another. On the other, he would sleep better with somebody in bed beside him.

Harry climbed under the covers with a sigh, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

To Harry, it felt as though they were only closed for a moment before he was roused from his sleep again. His eyes screwed shut, Harry pulled the covers closer to his skin as a chill ran across his skin. He shivered, and buried his face in the pillow as something cold touched his arse.

There was a soft humming of a familiar tune, and Harry tried to ignore it as cold hands spread his bum cheeks as the first chilly digit wriggled past his sphincter to explore his insides.

Harry's eyes snapped open, then, and he turned onto his back to look down at whoever was licking his arse.

Mischievous black eyes stared back at him from below a bell covered hat as a head emerged from Harry's bedclothes, as Peeves continued to hum the tune that he had been singing through the

halls earlier that same night. About peckers and poopers, specifically those of "Potter" and "Peeves", and the placing of one inside the other.

'Peeves, what do you think you're doing?' Harry hissed, in the silence of the room.

'Licking Potter's poo-per! Peevesy licks the pooper, Potter licks his pecker!' Peeves sang, gleefully, as the rest of his body emerged from under the sheets as he floated into the air. This revealed that he was without a stitch of clothing, except for his aforementioned hat, an orange bow tie wrapped around his neck, and pair of pointy red feet. 'Licky-licky Peevesy's pecker!' he said, and swung his hips as he floated above Harry. His penis- a little over five inches long in its erect state- swung like a windmill as he floated closer and closer to Harry's face.

'What the fuck are you- mmph!' Harry was cut off, as Peeves thrust forwards and shoved his ivory-pale cock between the parted lips.

'Potter sucks peckers, Potter likes my pee-pee! Peeves's pecker in Potter's mouth, soon to be in his pooper!' Peeves chanted.

Harry's eyes opened wide as the cock hit his tongue. It felt like a living person's penis, if first that person had dipped it in ice-water. A very weird sensation, not unlike a popsicle being thrust into his mouth, but not necessarily unpleasant. It still tasted like cock, there was still the musky scent and taste, and Peeves' balls hitting his chin completed the feeling of his face being fucked.

Harry grabbed the small buttcheeks of the poltergeist, the cool flesh tight in his hands, as a spell shot up around his bed to silence the area. He imagined it would come out that he and Peeves had fucked, but Harry didn't quite trust the jester not to fuck with their heads if his roommates woke up in the middle of the act.

'Potter's got a purrty mouth!' Peeves cackled as he folded his hands behind his own head and jerked his hips forwards. The bells on his head jangled as Harry pulled him close, and Peeves cackled again as Harry's tongue swirled around the cockhead. Harry kicked the cover off his body absentmindedly, and was taken by surprise as Peeves' penis began to rotate in his mouth. Its owner, too, spun around until he was upside down, his balls against filling Harry's nose with cold, and reached for the massive cock that was revealed. 'And a purrty pee-pee! A very pretty pee-pee that Peeves wants in his pooper!'

The spirit's hands grabbed a two handfuls of Harry's cock, and his mouth latched onto the engorged member with a loud slurp as Peeves began to slobber and suck the cock. His hands flew up and down the ten-inch member, spreading spit as Harry shivered in confused delight at the cold pleasure across his sensitive arousal.

'Potter's pee-pee's better than Dumbles' dick! Potter's pooper is nicer than Baron's booty, his pecker's bigger than the Baron's bulge! Will Potter be Peeves' pounder?'

Harry gave a moan of Mm-hmm that was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Peeves' wasn't especially big, but he was floating above Harry, so he could push every inch of himself into Harry's throat as he pumped it in and out with just a single inch of movement each time.

'Potter wants Peeves's spermies?' Peeves asked, as Harry suckled on the cock of the poltergeist as Peeves began to gyrate his hips against Harry's face. 'Peevesy wants Potter's! Potter's pecker tastes like popcorn! Sweet and salty all in one! Does his cum taste like pop?' Peeves shut up again, and his mouth surrounded Harry's cock as they fellated each other in this odd form of a sixty-nine.

Harry's thighs clenched and unclenched, as Peeves licked the slit of his cock, and his toes curled

as Peeves bumped the back of his throat and the balls resting on his nose began to clench and unclench, signalling that the poltergeist's orgasm was approaching.

Peeves hummed the tune again as his hips pulled back, his pale arse rising into the air, and thrust back down to fuck Harry's mouth. Harry's feet planted on the mattress, then, as he bucked his hips up to thrust into Peeves' mouth. He hit the back of an icy throat and, as he thrust further down towards the small spirit's stomach it felt like his penis was in its own climate. Harry thrust again and again into the confines of the chatty spirit's throat, seven inches being swallowed each time, as Peeves thrust into his own.

Cream squirted into Harry's throat- tasting not unlike vanilla with the temperature of ice-cream- and he swallowed the jets of cum Peeves gave him as his own cock swelled and twitched between Peeves' lips and jet after jet of hot cum sprayed into the cool confines of Peeves' gut.

The spirit gave panicked moans, but didn't pull away even as Harry's cock twitched for the fifth and final time. Harry groaned around the half-mast cock that remained in his mouth, and sucked the last few drops of cum from Peeves as one would upon discovering ice-cream flavoured jism.

Then, Peeves pulled away from Harry's form, his balls retreated from Harry's face, and he floated in the air as though he had flopped forwards and gravity just forgot to take ahold.

Peeves burped, and cackled as a white bubble floated in the air before him. The spirit popped it with his finger, and the smell of cum filled the air as he spun around once again to float face-first above Harry. Peeves grinned sinisterly as his ghostly cock grew hard again, and puckered his lips at Harry in a kissing motion that made the living male raise an eyebrow.

'Peeves's pecker's going in Potter's pooper presently. Potter's gonna spread his legs and pull his pooper open!' Peeves dropped closer and closer to Harry as he said this, until his face was only an inch from Harry's, and Harry could see a sinister gleam in his eye that matched that of his smile.

Harry raised his legs as he felt Peeves' pelvis brush against his crotch- Harry hadn't even begun to soften, and his member stood proudly to bat against Peeves' smaller icy cock- and there was a moment of frottage between them as Peeves ground his penis against Harry's with short humps before Harry felt his penis be trapped between the warm flesh of his own abdomen and the cold of Peeves'.

Next there came the odd sensation of an icicle pressing into his anus, slick from Harry's spit, as it began to spread open his hole for the first time in over a week. Harry's hole burned with a pleasurable cold as Peeves poked against him.

Peeves gave a sharp thrust, and his cold cock stabbed into Harry's rectum to bring a gasp of pain from the teen.

'Ow, fuck!' Harry grunted. 'Bastard!'

'Poor Potter's pooper in pain?' Peeves laughed at Harry's discomfort, and thrust into the boy again. 'Pain for Potter's pooper brings Peeves pleasure. Peeves is in Potter's pooper! Pow, pow, pow !' Peeves said, punctuating each pow with a thrust of his hips.

Harry grunted with each thrust as Peeves giggled as they fucked, and lifted his knees higher up towards his chest as Peeves ground against his available arse. The short spirit pistoned his pelvis forwards and back with a wide grin across his face, and his hand reached down to Harry's jutting penis.

'Fuck!' Harry cried again, as the cold hand slapped his cock to one side. 'Ow! What- the- fuck?!'

Harry asked, his hand going to bat Peeves's away as the poltergeist slapped his cock again and again, this way and that, and cackled manically at Harry's surprise.

Harry's hand went straight through Peeves's and was suttounded by ice as his partner turned one limb incorporeal for a moment. Peeves' hand solidified again in time to slap Harry's cock again. Then, he grabbed ahold of Harry and squeezed him hard.

'Ow, you fucking bastard! What're you doing?!' Harry, again, tried to remove the hand. His hand just touched himself as, for a moment, the icy feeling of a spirit's touch passed all the way through his cock and Harry tensed with a startled gasp. 'Ah!'

'Potter's pretending but his pooper's telling the truth! Pain on his pecker gives Potter pleasure!' Harry felt Peeves scraping against his walls more than before, and he knew that he'd gotten tighter around the popsicle that was inside him.

'Urgh!' Harry grunted. 'Fine! Fucking knew you'd be- oof!- a freak! I'm gonna fuck you into the ground for this, Peeves!'

Peeves giggled and thrust into Harry's insides again. He paused there, and spun his hips in a wide circle to drag his cock across previously untouched areas, and Harry gasped as shivers of pleasure and cold mixed together. Peeves rolled his hips, finishing with a sharp thrust , and his snowballs slapped against Harry's flesh.

'Potter-' As Peeves thrust again, his breath hitched. 'Will- Peeves' slapped Harry across the cock again. 'Have-' The grin across his pale face grew. 'To-' He grabbed Harry's hips and gave three forceful thrusts that rocked Harry and the bed they were lying upon. 'Catch-' Peeves slammed into Harry again, his face spasming around the grin. 'Peevesy-' Peeves froze with a cry of pleasure, and Harry felt ice-cold cum shoot into his insides and gasped at the sensation. Harry tensed up as the cum slammed into his g-spot, his cock throbbed with a deep red flush, and his own orgasm his him like a truck. 'First!' As Harry's body relaxed, his cum shooting up his own chest, Peeves gave the cumming teen a wink as his body turned invisible and sank through the cumming crotch, into the bed, and through to the floor below.

Harry lay, gasping, in the throes of his orgasm. He looked at the spot through which Peeves had vanished with a snarl, and gave a groan of displeasure as his wand jumped into his hand. Harry vanished the cum on his body, got up from his bed with a grimace, and limped into the bathroom.

In front of the mirror, as his bright red cock began to recover before his very eyes and regain the colour or lightly tanned flesh, Harry finally began to ponder the strange gifts that had manifested in him- brought freshly to the forefront of his mind by Luna calling him strange and the sheer oddness of the encounter with Peeves. He gave his reflection a curious grin as their eyes raked over each other, and wondered what more he could do as his eyes wandered to the sleeping form of his best friend.

Weasley's Inner World

Chapter Summary

Harry's changes continue as he finds himself in Ron's subconscious, and he delves deeper into his mysterious powers that (surprise, surprise) have to do with sex. His roommates welcome him back to the hospital wing, and give him a night of passion and pleasure.

M/M in the real world, with brief mentions of M/F in Ron's fantasy land (and also a blurring of the line between the two) and Neville's.

PS. At some point the origin of Harry's "Powers" will be revealed, but it could take a while with the pacing of this story (in that a day spans multiple chapters & multiple sexual partners). When it is revealed, it'll be in a way fitting for this smut.

PPS. I've replied to comments since last summer (seems silly to go further than that) and I'll try to keep responding to comments in the future because I like comments/kudoses.

Ronald Weasley was on his hands and knees, surrounded by those he loved most in the world. Before him there stood seven redheads and two friends of dark hair. They were naked and so was he, all open and honest and as free as could be. Each of them watched with kind smiles, loving and caring as they looked at the defenseless figure on the ground.

Hermione walked up to him and crouched before him. She didn't go to her knees, but tilted Ronald's head up to look him in the eyes- his sight was torn away from her gleaming pussy as she touched his chin. Ron's eyes watered as they gazed at each other. He whimpered, but Hermione reassured him with a kiss that everything was going to be fine.

Percy came next, crouched without apparently realising that his cock was only inches from Ron's lips in that position, and whispered kind words to Ron that were lost in the ambient sounds of… a Quidditch Pitch that appeared around them. The crowd cheered to see Ron's submissive form. He kissed his brother on the forehead, and rose back to his feet.

Fred and George approached Ron together, and also crouched. They did not kneel, which would make it easier to get to his level. They knew that their cocks were near his face, and the erect penises touched his cheeks and gave a strange sensation. It was lovely, but not quite right… The twins kissed his cheeks on the same spots and Ron's body flushed with heat as they told him he was about to get fucked . The twins left, each with a hand on the other's bare arse, and walked into the crowd and vanished. Hermione and Percy were gone, too.

Charlie's cock looked like it was threatening to cum over Ron's face right there in the moment as it swayed before his little brother's chin. Charlie's balls hung heavy and full, and Ron's tongue was halfway out of his mouth to lick the cock that was leaking fluid when Charlie's calloused finger hooked under his jaw and pulled his eyes up higher. Charlie grinned amusedly at him and wished him luck.

Bill took Charlie's face, and his grin was hungry as the head of his cock brushed against Ron's lips. Ron licked the tip but it was without flavour. He licked it again and again… but, then, Bill

lifted his chin to force him to look into Bill's knowing and lustful blue eyes. Bill told him he was envious, of both Ron and- a name Ron did not catch- before turning and walking away from his prostate younger brother.

Ron's parents approached, and Ron swallowed with a dry throat as he saw the two of them walking naked and aroused towards him. He drank in the sight of his mother- his mother's heavy breasts were just asking to be licked and sucked, her dripping cunt that wanted the cock of her son to fill it- and father- his father's balls hung low, they wanted a place in Ron's mouth, he just knew, the man's cock throbbed as it begged for a place buggering Ron's arse- and gave a whimper that was half a moan as they came closer and closer. His mother kissed her son long and deep, her tongue parting his lips and loving exploring his mouth. He felt her breath against him and inside him, and knew she adored him as much as he could ever hope. His father whispered into his ear that they were proud of him, that he could do it. That Ron was going to make their family proud. His father kissed his son, then, a rough snog that meant just as much as his wife's kiss before. His mother whispered soft encouragements and sweet nothings to him, reiterating her husband's sentiment. Ron was left as happy as he had ever been as they pulled away and left him on the floor.

Then… things turned strange. Harry and Ginny walked towards Ron together, side by side. Then, Harry was walking behind Ginny. Then he was in front of her. Then it was just Ginny. She took a few steps, her petite form gorgeous as always with pale, freckled skin and a beautiful cunt that caught the light with each step. Then, Ron was staring at Harry's crotch as the muscular young man stalked forwards to take his prize. Ginny was stalking forwards hungrily, licking her lips. Then, both Harry and Ginny were standing over him. Ron craned his neck to look up at them. Harry looked down affectionately, smiling at his friend before flicking his eyes up to look at someone else.

Then, Ron was looking down at himself through Harry's eyes… or, no, Harry was looking down at Ron in Ron's dreamscape… Harry tried to flick his eyes up again. Failed. He looked at Ginny beside him, she looked up from glaring down at Ron, and her eyes flickered green for a moment. And he was looking at another Harry. Back to Ginny. His own form began to shrink. He was Ginny looking at Ginny. He was Ginny looking at Harry.

He was back to Ron, looking up at Harry and Ginny as Ginny glared hungrily at his pathetic form. She stroked her pussy, one finger sank inside herself, she pulled it out and Ron stared at the wet digit with a whimper or wanting.

Harry looked at him with kindness and pride… then it was malicious. The look Ginny had worn, but worse. It was almost sadistic on Harry's face, and Ron shrank in on himself. Without another place to look, Ron looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked at him with kindness and pride, her eyes full of happiness as she saw that her friend- her brother was being brought pleasure. Ginny smiled at him, then stepped towards Harry. She stepped into Harry, and their forms flickered.

A tall girl with raven-black hair stood before Ron, smiling prettily down at him. A short boy with red hair grinned savagely as he stroked his pussy. A red haired girl with broad shoulders appeared and vanished in a second.

Ginny stood before Ron with a wicked smirk on her face. She licked her lips… her hand wrapped around a beautiful cock. From between her legs, a ten-inch penis jutted out and offered itself to Ronald Weasley. Ginny stood there as her regularly small self, with a monster of a cock standing at attention between her legs, and the look on her face made it clear what she intended to do with it.

Ron moaned, and the wonderful vision before him vanished. In its place was left Harry, looking at him with that same empathetic joy as Ron panted as he looked for his cock-wielding sister. Harry grinned at him, and turned to walk away.

Ron grabbed Harry's ankle and shook his head. He begged, with words lost to the crowd's growing roar, Harry to stay and fuck him.

The world swam and Ron looked at Harry as Harry looked at Ron just as both Rons finished their plea. Harry chuckled to himself, it could be both heard and felt as it reached Ron's ears and rumbled in Harry's chest. Ron looked up as Harry looked down, Harry shook his head and Ron watched him do it. Harry and Harry jutted their chins upwards, to the point behind Ron. Ron and Harry's eyes both slowly lifted to see what there was to be seen.

Viktor Krum stood behind Ron. The burly man spat into his hand and rubbed it along the length of a massive cock. He stroked that same cock as Ron's eyes went wide and Harry's eyebrows raised. As Krum aimed the massive head of his cock at Ron's raised arse, the ginger boy's hand released Harry's ankle.

The world swam. The last thing Harry heard, before leaving his mate's mind, was Ron's scream as a massive cock penetrated his backside.

Harry gasped, stumbling into the bathroom, and barely caught himself on the edge of the basin as images not from his own mind swam before his eyes.

His breath came in heavy breaths for a long minute, and Harry stood there in the darkness for that time as depraved information filled his mind and he learned more and more about Ron's fantasies.

Finally, Harry came back to himself and summoned the sense to create a ball of light on the tip of his wand. Harry's hands shook from apparent exertion as he blinked at the bright light, and it was for that reason that it took him a few moments to recognise what was wrong with his reflection.

Brown eyes stared at him from his own face. Harry blinked, squeezing his eyelids together, and looked again. Brown eyes where his green orbs always were… and freckles across his nose.

Harry raised a hand to touch his face. A face that wasn't quite his own. His heart hammered in his chest, and panic began to set in. He wasn't getting enough air. This wasn't right. The walls were too close. He was… he was…

Harry James Potter , a voice that reminded him of Hermione berated. You already know that you are a metamorphmagus. Calm down and sort it out.

The reflection swam before Harry's eyes. The voice sounded like it was far off. Harry's legs shook under his weight.

Wham ! Harry spun, as something slapped him across the face, and caught himself on the basin once again.

Are you done having a panic attack? The voice asked him. Good. Now, look at yourself in the mirror.

Harry stared at the stranger, who stared back at him with panic in his eyes.

And remember what you look like …

Harry was already focussing on what was wrong. It was not difficult to summon a picture of his actual face.

Now, impose that image upon your reflection. Change what is wrong.

Two images stood next to each other, and Harry gritted his teeth. He pushed the image of himself onto the image of his changes, pulled it forwards so that he could not see the freckles, so that his own eyes stared back at him, and… he blinked.

Harry all but fainted from relief, as he saw himself in the mirror. He fell onto his ass, sitting on the cool ceramic floor as he panted and fell supine with a grin.

There might have been a faint whisper of well done … but Harry could not hear a thing over the sound of his own heartbeat.

'Idiot… you're a metamorphmagus… how in the name of Merlin's crack do you forget that?' Harry said to himself, in the privacy of the darkness. He lay there for a few moments more, before struggling to his feet and looking at himself once more in the mirror. All was normal, if you counted having a hardon as normal… which, for Harry, it sort of was.

He left the bathroom with his cock leading him back to the bed, and looked around the room in the light of his wand. Neville snored quietly, sleeping soundly under his covers. Dean and Seamus snuggled in Dean's bed and gave no signs of stirring as the light fell upon them. Ron was dreaming.

' Krum … Krum … Krum …' Harry stared at Ron for a moment, as his mind confirmed that he had just been inside Ron's mind , and his mouth fell open at the thought. Then, a grin spread across his face and his mind went blank for an entire second in which he stepped towards Ron, ready to wake him and fuck him back into unconsciousness.

Harry paused. Maybe he shouldn't. It was an invasion of Ron's privacy, after all… Harry looked at Ron's sleeping form and pondered if he could pretend it was his intuition. One might mistake Ron's moans for chants for the Quidditch player, if not for the fact that the outline of his cock was plain as day against his sheets as was a wet patch at the tip of said cock. Even as big a fan as Ron wouldn't have a wet dream about his favourite sport…

No, Harry wouldn't wake his friend. Ron might be cool about it, but there was no guarantee. Besides, how could he disturb this image? Harry looked at Ron's sleeping form as the other teen panted and softly moaned as he dream of sex with his idol.

Harry sat upon his bed, his mind full of the images of Ron's dream, and he folded himself in two. It really had been a long while since he'd done this, Harry realised, as his mouth descended upon his own cock.

'Harry!' a voice roused him, as its owner climbed under the sheets of his bed. 'Harry, you're back! Wake up!' Ron whispered from behind him, as he placed his chin on Harry's bare shoulder.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and gave a stifled yawn as he looked out into the darkness of their dorm. He struggled to wake, after his earlier disturbance that included three orgasms, and slowly began to formulate a response to Ron's insistant prodding.

'Were you in my dream last night?' Ron asked.

Well, that woke Harry up. He sat up in the bed, eyes snapping to his friend, and he opened his mouth to try to lie. It didn't come easily, and Harry barely made a noise before Ron continued.

'Earlier tonight, I mean. You were, weren't you?!' Ron said in an excited whisper. 'How did you do that?!'

'I… I don't know. I didn't-' Harry tried to speak, only to be cut off once again.

'That was awesome, Harry! Can you do that again?!'

'... What? You don't feel violated?' Harry asked. He looked more closely at Ron, and saw the lustful hunger in his eyes and the slightly parted lips of his friend as Ron stared back at him. 'How did you know I was there?' Harry opted to ask.

'I've never felt anything like it! It was like it was all actually happening. I can still remember it, I can still remember how good it felt. My family, you and Hermione, Krum, Ginny and you . It was…' Ron trailed off with a grin.

'Wow… I was just seeing if I could affect people from afar. I didn't expect…'

'Well, keep doing it. Feel free to do it every night when I'm asleep! Although-' Ron chuckled, 'maybe not when we're in History. That might be bad.'

'MIght be? I think it would be bad if you came in your pants in the middle of a lesson… you liked it? You're sure I didn't cross a line?' Harry asked.

'Fucking yes!' Ron said, a little too loudly. Neville stirred for a moment, but didn't wake. 'The only thing that crossed a line was the fact that you didn't do it earlier! I've slept dozens of times since you arrived in the summer, and every night I've had regular dreams.' Ron laughed, shook his head, and continued. 'It was like I was actually getting fucked by Krum , Harry! Krum ! But I feel fucking brilliant. The pain's great after being fucked, but this… I feel golden, like I could go another ten rounds after the pounding I just got given! This must be what it's like to be you !'

'Well, I'm very glad that you enjoyed it…' Harry chuckled.

'Yeah I did… do you… do you know how you did it?' Ron's voice was suddenly worried, as though he wasn't sure Harry would be able to replicate it in the future.

'Well… when I'm touching someone, I can just sort of will them to have pleasure and my magic shoots through my skin to give it to them. See?' Harry reached out and touched Ron's chest with a tingling finger. The other boy moaned. 'Instead, I just willed you to have pleasure while I wasn't touching you. My magic did the rest, I think.'

'Okay… okay, so it wasn't just a fluke?' Ron panted.

'No, I don't think so. I think I could do it again.' Harry said.

'Well… why don't you try it again?' Ron asked, and looked over at Neville.

'No, I can't… what if he feels like I invaded his privacy?' Harry asked.

'Okay, then… try it on me again.' Ron offered, with a wide grin.

'But you're awake,' Harry pointed out.

'Well, it might do something, right? I'm not Hermione, I'm not gonna guess what it'll do, but it's worth a try, isn't it?'

'You're right, sure.' Harry nodded. They might as well try it, and see what would happen.

The two best mates, naked as the days they were born, sat across from each other cross legged. Ron fisted his hard cock and stared at Harry with expectant lust. Harry sat with an uncertain half-

boner as he focussed on what he had done before. He took a deep breath, and focussed on Ron's pleasure. Ron shivered and bit his lip as Harry lost focus and looked at him again.

'You were doing something…' Ron murmured and closed his eyes.

Harry nodded, and focussed on it again. He felt a tingling down his spine, his breath hitched, and he stared at Ron as he waited for something to happen. Everything went black, and Harry had a moment of confusion that threatened to break into panic… then the world came back. It was out of focus, and Harry shook his head to try to clear it until he noticed that that wasn't quite true. Everything was out of focus… except for Ron. Ron was as sharp and as clear as anything had ever been. Ron gave an orgasmic cry, and Harry lost his grip on that Whatever that was.

'Why'd you stop?' Ron whimpered as Harry came back to the real world, and opened his eyes with a pathetic look.

'I'm sorry, you took me by surprise. I lost whatever the Hell that was.' Harry shifted, his cock standing a little harder between his legs. 'Here, I'll try it again.' Harry leant forwards, and focussed on Ron once more. He stared at his friend as he had done the night before, and willed it to happen again.

The world wobbled, and Ron split into two Rons as Harry stared at him. One of them sat cross legged, his breath ragged, as he waited for the pleasure to come. The other lay back on the bed and crooked a finger at Harry. From Harry's front, another version of himself crawled forwards, and lay atop his best friend's double. Harry spread Ron's legs apart with lazily as their lips met, and he hooked one of Ron's legs over his shoulder as his hard cock nestled between the cheeks of Ron's arse. Harry slid his cock up and down between said cheeks for several moments, as his tongue darted into Ron's mouth and the pair of them snogged frenziedly as Harry rocked his hips back and used one hand to direct it to his best friend's arsehole.

The real Ron pounced on the real Harry, and their lips crashed together as he tackled his friend across the bed and ground his rock-hard cock against Harry's own. Ron moaned as Harry gasped against his lips, and took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Harry's mouth much like their doubles were doing for one of Harry's eyes for an entire moment more before Harry's vision spun again and he was left looking up at Ron's frantically lustful face.

'Was that you?' Ron gasped against Harry's throat as he kissed and licked the flesh.

'That was me.' Harry managed, as their cocks ground together.

'That was different.' Ron raised his head to look into Harry's eyes again, as he rocked his hips to frot against Harry's cock some more. 'Before- mm- it as like I was about to cum myself. This time, it was like I couldn't think of anything else but sex. Like you were making me hornier and hornier instead of giving me pleasure. You know?' Ron gasped against Harry's lips, and went back to trying to devour his friend's face.

'I need-' Harry was cut off by another kiss, 'To figure out- mmhm-' Harry moaned against Ron's lips as his friend humped him. 'How this works- at some point.'

'Uha, 'Mione can help with that-' Ron bit Harry's ear, and humped his thigh. 'D'you- uham ohh- need to do it now?'

'Fuck no. Now-' Harry gasped, 'I'm gonna see how it works while I'm fucking the target.' He grinned up at Ron, who's eyes gleamed with delight, and grabbed the redhead by the hips. Harry flipped them over, and laid a kiss on Ron's chest as he descended lower and lower. 'Now, tell me how this feels.'

The image appeared before them once again, as Harry pulled it from Ron's lust, and Ron gave a gasping moan as he bucked his hips up to push his cock against Harry's abdomen. He moaned louder still, as a spike of unexplained pleasure combined with the lust.

In the image, Harry lifted Ron by the hips and set him upon his cock with a wickedly lustful grin. Both of their real selves moaned as Ron sank upon Harry's cock… and Ron gave a cry of delight as another cock appeared in the image. Harry was pressed against his front and held him aloft with Ron's legs wrapped around his waist- Ron's cock was trapped between their torsos as he pulled himself even closer to his lover with his arms around Harry's neck- and Ron's image showed surprise as a second pair of hands grabbed his waist. That surprise turned to love, after a second cock touched Harry's, sliding up the large member that was already inside Ron, and pressed against Ron's stretched sphincter. Ron's image threw back his head to scream as Viktor Krum shoved his cock into his insides, but no sound came from the imagination.

Instead, the sound came in the form of a scream in the real world as Harry's lips found the head of Ron's cock with just enough stimulation to bring him over the edge and make the redhead boy's cock shudder before three jets of thick cum shot into Harry's waiting throat.

'Gaah, humm, aah…' Ron lay back, panting as his body trembled. His chest heaved and a grin spread across his face as Harry crawled back up his body with licks and sucks placed on Ron's stomach and nipples. Harry kissed Ron chastely as the boy pushed against his chest with a groan.

'How was that?' Harry whispered into Ron's ear, nibbling on the soft flesh as the other boy groaned against him.

'Fuck… awesome…' Ron managed. He squirmed below Harry, as Harry pushed his cock against Ron's thigh and breathed against Ron's neck. 'But… don't think… can go again…'

Harry stopped and raised himself to look Ron in the eye, 'Really?' he asked, voice strained with lust as his cockhead brushed against Ron's flesh.

'Gimme a… minute, I'll recover…' Ron said, 'In the meantime, why not try seeing what Neville's dreaming about?'

Where a few minutes earlier Harry had refused to invade Neville's privacy, now that he knew that that was what he would be doing, the-boy-who-lived's mind was clouded over with lust and annoyance that his partner had cut their liaison short. His eyes bored into Ron for a moment more and there was a tingle behind them as he tried to drag arousal to the forefront of his best mate's mind. Before one eye, an image formed and Harry saw his double and Ron's lying on their sides in bed, facing each other but not fucking as the two boys kissed lazily, Harry's hand running up and down Ron's side in a soft motion that was not meant for seduction so much as it was for affection.

Harry groaned, and his eyes slid over to Neville's sleeping form. The boy, under his covers, was curled into half a ball. Harry frowned as he recognised the position of his roommate. Neville was having a nightmare… did Harry really want to see that?

Well, maybe his magic would help. It seemed to be geared towards the erotic- perhaps it would change Neville's terror to something more pleasant.

Harry's eyes tingled and pleasure meandered down his spine as the world turned dull and dark around him, folding and twisting to accommodate a different reality.

Neville sat at his desk in an empty classroom and cowered as Snape loomed over him with fury written across his face.

'This is the most PATHETIC work I have ever seen, Longbottom! It falls short of even what I have imagined from a powerless SQUIB LIKE YOU!' Snape roared, sparks flying from the wand in his hand. He advanced on Neville and the sparks vanished as a figure formed behind him. A regal, beautiful woman of advancing years stood by Snape's shoulder with a look of disgust and disappointment on her face. Neville felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks as she simply shook her head and refrained from saying a thing. 'You will never graduate from this school so long as I am a teacher here, your disgrace the NAME of WIZARDS everywhere! YOU DO NOT BELONG! Not in this world, not with ANYONE!'

By Augusta Longbottom's side, two more figures manifested. A woman with kind green eyes and a soft face framed by blonde hair stared down at her son with sad shame. The man next to her, a near reflection of Neville with stronger features framing his familiar blue eyes, shook his head and wrapped an arm around his wife.

Snape whipped his wand through the air and roared, 'CRUCINOMONO!'

Neville flinched, knowing what came next, and was so terrified of the pain curse that he did not notice the wording of the spell until something warm and hard pressed against his lips.

Neville's eyes opened, as did his mouth, and he was confronted with the tall and slim figure of a naked professor Severus Snape.Snape's cock, long, slim and hairless, slipped past Neville's lips as the man's hands grabbed the back of his student's head.

'You are an idiot, Mr Longbottom. But perhaps we can find one thing you are good for. You don't use your mouth for any worthwhile words anyway, and stuttering is much less attractive than sucking the cocks of real wizards.' Snape was no longer yelling, though his silken voice still was full of its usual contempt, as he encouraged Neville to blow him.

To any spectators of the dream, though they were lost in the eroticism of the moment, it likely would have been a surprise to find that Neville Longbottom fancied Severus Snape so greatly that he- even in an unconscious state- would go along with such a situation despite his incredible fear of the man. However...

Neville's lips clamped around the base of Snape's cock as the kneeling teen shoved his mouth onto the erect penis of his most feared professor and deep-throated it as he gagged and sucked on the penis.

Snape made no noise, but his hands pulled Neville further still towards his cock as he slid down the boy's throat. He thrust against Neville's face, pulled back, and held Neville's head still as he began to fuck the mouth that was offered to him.

Neville gagged as Snape struck the back of his throat, but didn't struggle to breath as his tongue lashed across the greasy-haired man's slit as Snape pulled back for another thrust. His balls smacked against Neville's chin and the boy gasped as Snape dragged along his tongue.

'I expect you to swallow every drop, Longbottom. If not… you will face the consequences,' Snape threatened a moment before his orgasm erupted in Neville's mouth to pour down his throat.

Snape pulled out of Neville's gob, rubbed his penis over Neville's lips and across his face, and stepped away from the submissive young man before him. Snape peered down at him derisively for a moment, not needing to say a thing to make it clear that he saw Neville as dirt even after that performance, and stepped off to the side as Neville looked at another figure who took the place of his professor.

Neville's grandmother loomed over him the same as the professor, and her expression was nearly

as unpleasant as she looked down at her naked grandson and the painfully erect cock that was sticking out from his crotch. She wore her favourite dress robes, those that Neville had seen upon her time and again, and stared Neville down for almost a minute before her hand went to the laces on the front of her gown and deftly began to unstring them. Her eyes didn't leave Neville once, as her robes fell to the ground in a puddle around her feet, and her face twisted into a sneer as Neville's face burned red with shame as his eyes flickered down to her undergarment-clad form.

He recognised the tattoo that poked out from her knickers, as well. It had been the thing to awaken Neville's sexuality, a few years before, as he spied on her through the crack in her bedroom's door. She had been wearing the same pair of panties that day as she did now and Neville had been shocked to see his grey-haired aunt's body was tight and toned beneath the fancy robes she liked to wear. He knew that health was important to her- that she didn't want to be judged as frail- but he thought that her strength was limited to strength of spirit. He remembered his gran bending over, as she pulled her panties to the floor, and remembered the feeling of his penis growing hard for what felt like the first time as he stared at her buttocks. Remembered seeing a patch of colour on her thigh that was revealed to him as she straightened up and walked to the dresser that contained her change of clothes.

A lion opened its maw to give a mighty roar, as leaves and vines encircled it with browns and greens, and Neville had stared at the tattoo with an open mouth as shock riddled his mind. He had never expected Augusta Longbottom to have a rebellious phase.

His grandmother's eyes had snapped to the door, and had narrowed as she strode over. By the time she'd reached his hiding place, though, Neville had run back to his bedroom to hide from her wrath. That wrath never came and, until now, Neville had assumed she'd dismissed any noise as her imagination.

'Well?' the Longbottom Matriarch asked. 'Are you going to sit there all day, or do you see something you desire.'

'I… I… uh…'

'How embarrassing.' Augusta rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'What do I have to do to teach you that a Lord takes what he wants? Will you always be so weak of spirit that I must guide you to whatever needs to be taken?'

Neville's mouth was dry, and he couldn't manage to speak.

'Very well,' Augusta shook her head once again. 'I will wait until you grow a backbone, and claim what would be yours if only you'd ask. For years I have waited already, I will not forsake my principles only because this is a dream.' She stepped away, and Neville stared after her with his system reeling from her words.

He looked down, and there was Alice Longbottom. She lay before him, and smiled at him with intelligent eyes full of mischief and knowledge. She crooked a finger at her son, and Neville's eyes filled with tears while he looked down at his mother. For once, she was whole…

'No, baby…' Alice whispered, pulling Neville down to meet her. 'We don't have any time for that… let me be with you, my baby boy, touch me and let me touch you for this one time Save your tears for later, and I will do the same.' She blinked away the wetness in her eyes, and a shaky smile formed across her lips.

Neville tried to mirror the smile, and his was even shakier than his mum's as he stared into her eyes and tried to drink in every bit of her he could manage. He wanted to savour the look of love

in her eyes as she looked at him and knew who he was.

'Come, baby… kiss me.' Alice's hands softly cupped her son's cheeks, and she lifted her face to meet his with a gentle and loving kiss as Neville's hands touched her cheek with an uncertain softness as though frightened she might vanish. 'I'm here for you, baby. I'm here…'

Neville's sex brushed against his mother's vulva, and he kissed her back as his mother spread her legs to welcome him to her intimacy. They kissed long and lovingly, but after a minute Neville pulled away to gasp as his penis began to sink inside her.

Lips rough with stubble pressed against Neville's mouth, as a strong hand turned his chin, and his father's chest pressed against Neville's back. His other hand rubbed Neville's shoulder as Neville and Alice moaned to be joined in ecstacy, and his penis nestled into the crack of his son's rear.

Frank's tongue pried open Neville's lips, and found his son's own tongue ready to fight as Frank licked the insides of Neville's cheeks and bit his son's bottom lip.

Neville pulled away from the kiss to give an almighty gasp as his father's cock pierced his arse. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they did not come from a place of pain. He relished in the feeling of being so full, so whole, and the tears of joy met with Alice's own as the parents were joined with their child, if only for one night.

Harry came to to a hand on his chest and a mouth on his cock, and looked into the grinning face of Dean Thomas as he was pushed back to lay flat on his bed. Harry's head swam with all manner of experiences, the pleasure Neville was feeling and the realities of this world, and wasn't able to react at all as Dean climbed onto the bed to kneel beside his head.

Harry was still running on autopilot, in fact, when he turned his head to the side and sucked the offered cock into his mouth. One hand cupped the low-hanging balls of his black roommate as the other hand found a place to rest on the back of another boy's head, just s Seamus Finnigan gagged as Harry opened his throat.

Dean walked a little closer on his knees and the rest of his cock slipped into Harry's mouth as Harry sucked on the large member that was filling his gob. Harry gagged too, hampered by his opsition, as Dean's cockhead brushed the back of his throat. Dean tried to pull back and Harry followed him as he angled his head differently and persevered.

Seamus' hands gripped Harry's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock. He swallowed eight inches every time, and gagged with only every fifth suck.

'You like that, babe?' Dean asked, as he slowly thrust in and out of Harry's mouth. He slipped into the-boy-who-lived's throat every time, as Harry sucked his cock and tickled his balls.

' MM-HMM! ' Seamus moaned with a full mouth.

'I bet you do, you little whore. You like sucking another man's cock, don't you? Oh yeah, you like that…' His eyes were locked on Seamus as he watched him suck the engorged phallus between his lips with slurps and sucks that filled the room with noise.

Harry's lips and tongue moved up and down on the big black cock, and Dean moaned encouragements to Seamus that were at least partially meant for Harry.

Eventually, the muscular black teen rolled his head back, and his eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. His arse-muscles clenched as his hips bucked forwards. Harry felt his own muscles clench as he felt Dean's orgasm incoming, and before his eyes flickered an image of Dean kneeling behind Seamus, his cock buried in the other boy's arse, while Seamus wore a white garter around

each thigh.

'Oh! Oh, yeah!' Dean grunted as a slight spike of pleasure leapt from Harry's fingertips into his clenching balls.

'Mmh!' Harry cried around the cock as Dean came in his mouth, warning Seamus of his own impending orgasm as his cock pulsed inside the irishman's mouth and his orgasm travelled through his cock.

Seamus swallowed one-two-three jets of cum, choked on the fourth, and pulled off Harry's cock to splutter as the fifth jet of cum sprayed across his face.

Dean kissed his friend and lover- Harry, after that image, suspected the second was more true than the first- and licked the cum from Seamus' face with a few laps of his tongue.

'Mm,' Dean popped his lips. 'Nice and tasty.' He turned to Harry. 'Well, Harry, it's good to see you back on your feet… metaphorically speaking,' he looked at Harry, splayed on the bed, with a grin. 'We've been annoyed all week that you wound up hospital before we got a go with you.'

'Aye, not that we'd want you to wind up in hospital anyway,' Seamus said, grinning now he'd stopped choking. 'But it was especially shit that you went in before we did…' He waggled his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled, and sat up.

'You up for another round, Harry?' Seamus asked, looking Harry up and down as his eyes lingered on the massive bit of flesh standing at half-mast as Harry scratched his chin.

'Of course,' Harry said, smirking. 'And, by the way, you're almost as good a cock-sucker as your mum.' He grinned at Seamus, as the boy's eyes narrowed. Then, a second later, his face split into a grin.

'I'll take that as a compliment. Me mam's got a magic mouth, don't she?' Seamus nudged Dean in the side, and his boyfriend grinned.

'You can say that again. Other parts are magic, too.' Dean said knowingly.

'Maybe you'll find that out for yerself someday, Harry. From what me mam tells me, ya both were a little drunk when you met up. When she stagger back into our tent, she only said she'd "sucked a piece of meat between the boy-who-lived's legs".' Seamus smirked, as he climbed back onto the bed. Harry noticed, now, that Ron was snoring on his own bed now and wondered how he'd gotten there in time for Dean to tell him.

'I moved Ron over when he started snoring, doesn't seem like he'll be up for another round tonight.' Dean spoke the truth. Ron seemed out like a light, lying splayed out with a soft cock limply resting between his legs.

'Okay, how are we doing this, then?' Seamus asked as he lay besides Harry, on his side, and placed a hand on Harry's abdomen. His fingers walked up and down Harry's stomach, inching closer and closer towards his cock.

'Well… you haven't had an orgasm yet, so, how about you have a go in Harry's ass. Then, I'll have a go in Harry while he has a go in you?' Dean proposed. All parties agreed to it, and so Harry crawled a little up his bed, braced himself on his knees, with his hands on the headboard, and spread his legs as Seamus pushed his face into Harry's arse.

Seamus' tongue wriggled inside Harry and brought a gasp from the teen as his hands clenched around the wood of the headboard. A pair of fingers slipped into Harry's arse, then, but the one who gasped was Seamus this time. Harry turned his head to see Dean lying behind him and licking Seamus' arse the way Seamus had just licked Harry's.

'Ooh… I don't know how long I'm gonna last, guys… sorry if I get rough, Harry.' Seamus stroked his cock with a precum-covered hand, and his cock lined up with Harry's sphincter as Seamus rubbed the slick head up and down over the puckered hole.

'It's fine, I won't break.' Harry pushed his hips out a little further, arching his back, and Seamus pressed against his insides with his smaller cock. 'You can fuck me as hard as you like…'

Seamus popped past the tight ring of muscle, and Harry groaned as all five inches slid into him in a single motion. Seamus pulled out and pushed back in. Again.

Seamus' motions were short and strong as he pistoned his average member into Harry's backside, and the irish boy's hands flattened against Harry's muscular abdomen as he shivered with pleasure.

'Oh, you're so fit !' Seamus said, tracing the lines of Harry's taut stomach with a grin on his face as his balls slapped Harry's open arse. 'This is gonna be a fun year!'

Harry gave a grunt at an especially hard thrust, and grabbed his unattended cock that was still slick with spit. Seamus moaned as Harry clenched around him, and leant over.

Seamus snogged Harry sloppily as Harry's knees touched his ribs, and his nails dug into Harry's thighs. Seamus moaned into Harry's mouth and licked Harry's lips as Dean licked his arse.

Harry clenched and unclenched around Seamus as his arms wrapped around the other boy's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Their lips moved roughly against each other and, as Seamus gave another gasp, Harry got the sense that he was being told something . A moment later, he felt the five-and-a-half incher twitch inside him, followed by the feeling of hot cum squirting into him.

Seamus' body clenched and unclenched, and he went floppy atop Harry, and inside him, as his kisses slowed and his nails pulled out of Harry's thighs.

Seamus rolled away suddenly, causing Harry's eyes to snap open, and the boy who lived found himself staring up at the lustful face of Dean Thomas. The black skinned lad was thinner than Harry, with a hairless body despite the afro growing on his head, but his cock was almost as large. Harry knew, from having said penis in his mouth, that it was nine and a half inches, and he also knew that he hadn't ever had a penis in his arse that was as large as that. Not even the strapons in the summer had been so large. There was a moment of worry, in fact, as Harry wondered if he'd been prepared enough.

Then Dean's cock was inside him, and the black boy groaned through gritted teeth as Harry gave a gasp of pleasure and pain as his arse stretched and burned beautifully. His fists bunched up in the blankets and his cock pulsated at the pleasure.

'Fuck, you're tight. I didn't… ohh, yeah.' Dean stayed still for a moment, buried entirely in Harry's arse, and his hands rested on either side of Harry's torso as he paused to consider the pleasure he was feeling.

'Damn…' was all that Harry managed in response.

Dean slowly withdrew and Harry shivered as he felt the cock drag along his insides. He froze and clenched around Dean as the cock poked back inside and prodded against his prostate and the

special spot that lived there. Harry's hand, again, went to rub his own cock as his lover left it unattended.

'You like that?' Dean asked, stabbing Harry again. 'I like it. Take it.'

'Fucking do it.' Harry groaned back.

'I will. I'll fucking do it.'

Dean slammed his hips into Harry's, slamming his cock home in the process, with a grunt. His hands grabbed handfuls of Harry's bedding for leverage, and he fucked Harry harder still.

Harry's bed creaked and rocked as Dean slid himself in and out of his friend and roommate, the cavity lubricated by Seamus' cum as the sounds of slapping, moaning, and slick and sloshing penetration filled the room with the sounds of sex.

'Take it Potter! Fucking golden boy, take my big black cock!' Dean grunted.

'Give it to me, Thomas! Fuck me harder!' Harry's hand flew up and down his rock hard cock, and he felt his balls beginning to fill as he swelled in his own hand and tightened around Dean.

'I'm gonna give it to you! I'm gonna fill you up, Harry! Take it! Take it all!' Dean rammed himself into Harry with all his strength, skin shiny with sweat, and loomed over Harry with a hungry grin across his face.

For a moment, Harry saw himself from Dean's perspective. Black hair a mess, skin sweaty and flushed, muscles tight and on full display, and understood that hungry look as every inch of Dean penetrated him over and over again. Then, he was looking up again. But, this time, he was looking at himself as other-Harry grabbed his dark hips hard enough to mark the skin and fucked his arse with all his might. Next to him lay an unconscious, grinning Seamus. Seamus was laying face down, arse up on the grass as the moon shone down upon them, and from this perspective, Harry-Dean could see the puddle of cum on the ground below his red cock.

Harry moaned, pulled back from the realisation that Dean liked to fuck outside, as Dean gave a scream of pleasure that filled their room.

'Take it, Harry! Take my cum!' Dean cried. He rammed himself inside one last time, and paused with his balls pressed against Harry's arse.

Cum shot inside Harry, several jets painting his insides, and he gave his own more subdued cry of pleasure as his own orgasm arrived and shot cum from his twitching cock and up to splatter across Dean's chest and Harry's own in frantic blasts.

'Oh, DADDY!' Neville cried out from his own bed as Dean collapsed besides Harry. Dean glanced over at Neville, eyes taking in the sight of cum on his blankets, and grinned.

'What do you think that was ab-mmfh' Dean was interrupted as Harry caught his lips in a kiss and slipped a hand between his legs.

'I hope you don't think we're done just yet, Thomas…' Harry grinned down at him, rising to stand at Dean's feet. 'I'm just getting started, and you said I'd get to be sandwiched between the two of you.' Harry kissed one thigh as he spread his roommate's legs open with a lazy motion of his hand. He ran his tingling tongue up to lick Dean's balls, and slipped a finger into Dean's arse as the other boy moaned.

'Ooh, that's… wow -' Dean gasped. 'Oh, no, I'm not done. You can do whatever you'd like to

me, just don't- humm!- stop! Don't stop!'

Harry grinned, sucking three fingers into his mouth and pressing them against Dean's back door, and grinned as Seamus stirred beside them.

It was going to be a long night.

Lovin' in the Library

Chapter Summary

Harry and Hermione discuss his newfound gifts and Harry learns of a fantasy he should have guessed. The two of them set about to fulfill this fantasy and plans begin to diverge.

M/F & F/F with only references to M/M

PS. Do I need a warning for a brief mention of magical blackface? To be safe, it's not meant as racist.

Harry dreamt of his mother and father standing over him, wearing nothing but looks of pride as the three of them basked in each others' presence.

He woke to snoring, nestled in between two naked bodies as he remembered the events of the previous night with a grin. Images that weren't his own danced before his eyes, and his eyes tingled and heated as he thought about this new development and the fun it promised.

Harry slid out from between Dean and Seamus and looked around the room appraisingly. Neville was out cold on his bed, snoring with a wet patch still on his covers. Harry looked at him with determination and Neville let out a moan of pleasure as he squirmed on his own bed.

He looked at Ron, and images encroached on the edges of his warming eyes. Harry pulled back before he got anything more than the image of a red haired girl and her large cock, but that was enough to remind him of another development from the previous night.

He looked at the full length mirror before him, and he looked himself up and down as a shiver ran down his spine. Harry grinned at himself conspiringly as his hair slowly lengthened and lightened in shade. He shook his head, then, and murmured into the silence of the room as he walked towards the shower.

'Not just yet… I should ask first.' Harry told himself as he stepped under the stream of scalding hot water with a grin on his face and ideas forming in his mind. He'd never even considered … doing that .

Harry washed the grime and remnants of sex from his body, got dressed for a day of work as the others began to stir, and walked to the door where his hand rested on the knob. He hesitated, turned on his heel, and walked back to his trunk.

'Might need this…' Harry said to himself, remembering Peeves' pursuit as he pulled the magical cloak from the depths of his belongings. It seemed to shiver in his hand as Harry ran it through his fingers, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Had it ever done that before?

Harry's stomach rumbled. The cloak was a question for another day. Right now, Harry needed to eat.

When Harry reached the Common Room, it was to be greeted by the same sight he'd seen the night before. Two pretty girls were cuddled on the sofa, huddling together for intimacy and

warmth in the settling chill of the cold morning. Only a thin blanket covered them, and Harry wondered if he should wake the pair as he walked around to behold their faces.

Rosie's face was buried in the crook of Jenna's neck, so he couldn't see the expression she wore, but the loving smile on Jenna's face was more than enough to still any attempt Harry might have made to wake them. How could he disturb such a cute sight, as her eyes fluttered and her arms tightened around Rosie's waist.

Instead, Harry raised his wand to cast a warming charm on the two of them. He honestly didn't mean to do anything more but, as he whispered the words, the edges of his eyes felt like the recipients of the spell.

Jenna was on her knees beneath a pair of robes, lapping hungrily at a cunt as she gave silenced moans at the taste of her partner's sweet nectar. Her fingers pumped in and out of the lubricated hole and she licked the clit of her partner as, above her, there was a hitch in a woman's voice.

'... the movement of Europ-ha! Ahem- and, as we have previously discussed, this can lead to momentary changes to Earth's climates. We can deduce that winter might be cold, and that a snowfall might be soon coming.' The voice paused for a moment.

Jenna ducked her head lower still and her tongue wriggled inside the mystery woman as her hands grabbed firm butcheeks and massaged them as she licked the insides of this woman's snatch. Jenna gasped but went unheard as no sound escaped.

'And the neigh-whore- of Europa, of course, is what?' the voice tried to cover her mistake with a cough as Jenna pinched her clit between a finger and thumb. Jenna smiled cheekily to herself and dove back into her meal. 'Y-Yes, miss Granger?'

'It lies between Akkad and the Cetus. Is everything okay, Professor?' Hermione Granger asked from her outside of the cloak. Jenna made her lover clear her throat first, by sticking two fingers up her vag and running her tongue roughly over the sensitive nub poking out from its hood.

'Ahem- yes, miss Granger. I am fine. That is the end of our lesson for today. For homework, I- ahem- wish to know the origins of those three names, and the corresponding muggle myths. That is all for today, you are dismissed.'

Jenna redoubled her efforts, plunging her fingers- three of them, now- into the tasty snatch and nibbling on the clit in between swipes of her tongue. She felt thighs clench and relax on the sides of her head as the knees on her either side began to shake and tremble. But her lover held firm as footsteps lead away from them and the door swung open and, eventually, closed.

Light hit Jenna, and she pulled herself away from the dark folds of her lover's slit. She turned around with a sheepish grin as a well-manicured fingernail touched the underside of her chin and pulled her gaze up to look into the pretty brown eyes of Aurora Sinistra.

'It was a valiant effort, my dear, but you lost your bet. I must say, I am fortunate that Harry lead Ms Granger from the room so quickly. Had they not been so desperate to shag, you might have had me. As it is, however…' Aurora took a step back. ' Crawl to me .'

Jenna did as she was told, wiggling her hips with every step, as her professor stripped naked. She reached Sinistra's feet and trailed kisses up her legs as she professor murmured a word. Jenna looked up in time to see an angry black penis fall into her open hand, and gulped nervously as Sinistra attached it to her crotch with a flick of the wrist.

'Turn around… and show me that rump.' Sinistra grinned and stroked her appendage, and Jenna

shivered at the strength in her tone. 'Good girl… now, which hole shall I choose?'

Harry swayed on his feet as footsteps came down the stairs, and he stared at Jenna's sleeping face with a dry mouth and deliciously lustful thoughts filling his brain for only a moment before turning to look at the person coming down the stairs. He stepped out from behind the couch as he recognised the footfalls, and walked towards the bottom step as Hermione appeared.

Her eyes were closed, one hand rubbing sleep from them, and her uniform was messily pulled on and her book bag slung over one shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked at Harry confusedly for a long moment.

'Harry... Is that… are you here?' she asked, looking at him with utter confusion.

'Hey, Mione… I'm here.' Harry grinned at her, and opened his arms for a hug. He was confused when Hermione stepped forwards slowly and gingerly touched his cheek.

'Why are you… black?' she asked, voice tired and confused.

'Oh, am I?' Harry glanced at his hand and saw that his skin was many shades darker than usual. He chuckled to himself with only a hint of worry in his chest, and focussed on lightening it again to his regular shade. It lightened until it was only the lightly tanned skin that was his own, and Harry looked at Hermione with a smile. 'There we go!'

'But… how… why?'

'Well, I'm a metamorphmagus. As for the why… well, Jenna's having a sex dream about Sinistra and suddenly I can see people's fantasies.' Harry shrugged, and waited for the onslaught of questions.

'You can…' Hermione blinked at him, and stared blankly at Harry as she processed what had just been said. 'You can read minds?'

'Well, I think it's only the sexy parts of the mind. But... basically, yeah.'

'Oh-kay… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Of course you can use Legilimency without any training. You're Harry… c'mon.' Hermione took his hand. 'I need to wake up first= and I'll absorb this better over breakfast. Let's go.'

Regardless of what she said, Hermione didn't have the self-restraint to wait for breakfast and, when Harry told her of the tingling eyes and the "spike of arousal" that followed in his would-be lay, instructed her friend-and-lover to try it on her so she could get a feel for what he meant by a "spike of arousal".

As a result Hermione and Harry fucked in a corridor on their way to breakfast, and a top hat wearing painting applauded their show as Harry repaired their torn clothes and Hermione blushed and covered what little of her modesty remained after she'd ridden Harry's cock right there in the open and moaned for said painting to come and join them, crooking her finger and palming her breasts as she said so.

'Fine, I was a little pent up. I missed you, okay?' Hermione mumbled to her plate as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

'Hey, I'm not complaining.' Harry grinned at the top of her head as Hermione blushed to the tips of her fingers.

'I realised.' Hermione glared up at him, reminding Harry of his chortles as they walked down to the Great Hall.

'Oh, I'm sorry Mione…' Harry reached over and took her hand in his. 'I only wanted to do what you asked me to do. I'm sorry if I upset you-'

'You didn't upset me.' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'It's just… embarrassing that I was acting that way. In the middle- in the middle of a corridor . Where anyone could have found us…' Hermione whispered, still red in the face. 'I'm embarrassed that I was so horny that I couldn't exercise even a little self control. Not to mention angry that you wound up in the hospital wing for weeks because we've got a crazy bitch as a teacher here- what business does she have teaching-!' Hermione began to rant, stopping as Harry leant over the table and cut her off with a kiss.

'Don't worry, Mione.' Harry leant back. 'I'm fine, Poppy fixed me up easily once I was awake. They were just being careful.'

'I know, I know. Madam Pomfrey's very good at… wait a second… since when do you call her Poppy ?' Hermione asked, levelling a suspicious eye at Harry. Harry grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. 'You didn't ! With- with Madam Pomfrey ? When?! ' Hermione asked.

'Well… not all the way, but we did some stuff . I woke up yesterday, she offered to help me out , and she got me off. She didn't want to have sex because she wanted me to recover, but she did invite me back to go a little further.' Harry smiled widely.

'Merlin… you are something, Harry Potter.' Hermione's words may have been judgemental but she grinned with her friend even as she shook her head.

'Yeah… it's a shame I didn't know about this stuff then. I bet I'd've been able to convince her if I'd been able to…' Harry trailed off, imagining things.

'Oh, I've no doubt she would have jumped you then and there, too. I've done some stuff with you before. I know that it leaves you wanting more.' Hermione said, flushing red even as she licked her lips at the thought.

'Merlin you're sexy, Mione…' Harry leant forwards and Hermione mirrored his motions as he leant forwards. 'Do you want to get out of here? We could find a nice spot outside…' Harry brushed a hair out of her face. 'Or we could use the broom closet… or a classroom, maybe?' He cupped her cheek with his hand, and Hermione leant into his touch.

'No…' she said without conviction. 'No… I do want to, but- there's something- first things first, when did you learn about your Legilimency? Or whatever rambunctious variation of Legilimency you have?'

'And after that…' Harry began to ask, only to stop as Hermione gave him a sly smile and a wink. 'Well okay, then. You know about the tingling thing I already had, right?'

'The… I think I do, yes. You mean the ecstasy you can impart with your touch?' Hermione asked.

'Sure… this thing.' Harry reached out and trailed pleasure down the back of her hand with a tingling finger. Hermione bit her lip to stop a moan.

'Don't do that! We're at breakfast, do you want me to cum on the bench?!' Hermione said in hushed but shouty tones.

'Uh… do you really want me to answer that?' Harry asked.

'...no, I suppose not.' Hermione's lips twitched as she shook her head. 'Just get back to telling me the story.'

'Okay, well it feels like I'm doing that , but with my eyes… Iike I'm somehow touching them, but with my sight. And I'm not touching their body so much as I'm touching their minds. That's what it feels like when I… impart ecstacy and make you moan and jump me.' Harry explained.

'You mean you can do something else?' Hermione deduced, pretending she wasn't blushing.

'Yeah… it feels like my eyes get really warm- in a nice way- and then I see what they're imagining. When someone's awake, it seems like I just get a brief vision of the scene. But when they're asleep I seem to actually be there with them, like I'm inside their mind.' Harry said. Hermione frowned, so he kept talking in the same hushed tones. 'So, when I tried it on Ron for the sake of trying it, I was in his body-slash-mind as I-slash-he looked at his entire family, plus you and I, standing over him in the nude. They each came over and kissed us, then Ginny grew my cock, and finally Krum- the Quidditch player Ron fancies the pants off of- started fucking us in the bum. Except, at that time, it was only Ron and I was leaving the dream.'

'Okay, that's… a lot. So the two are clearly connected, they sound familiar… I'll look into it, but for now the best thing we can do is put your abilities into practise to see their practical applications.' Hermione said.

'Okay, that sounds good to me. Shall I start on you?' Harry asked, eyes already growing towards an intense burn.

'Yes, but- oh…' Hermione was cut off, as Harry heard only the first word. The world wobbled and changed as another Harry and Hermione swam into view.

Harry ploughed Hermione from behind roughly, fingers squeezing and pinching the bare flesh of her arse as Hermione bucked her hips back against him and moaned like she was in heat. From the waist up, her uniform was still on and pristine. As though she had just hiked up her skirt and gotten on all fours before Harry.

Harry was dressed, as well. His robes were on the floor, but his shirt and trousers were untouched other than to pull his engorged cock out and shove it into Hermione's offered snatch.

Both of them moaned nonsensically as they fucked like well-dressed animals, and it took a long moment for anything to develop besides the images of their lustful faces and intwined sexes.

When it did form, Hermione was biting her knuckles to keep from screaming as her eyes rolled back in her head and both hands clenched into tight fists as Harry palmed her arse.

They were in the library, fucking in a dark corner behind some shelves, and their fornication continued as Harry began to laugh .

'The Library, Mione?' Harry laughed. 'Seriously? That's your deepest darkest desire?'

N-no…' Hermione bit her lip, her face flushed a bright scarlett as her cutlery shook in her hands. 'I mean, I've thought about it before, and I was thinking about it when you asked where we should go, but that's not, it's not my deepest darkest desire. Just something that I'd like to try some day.'

'Okay, so it's just a desire, not one that you've… hidden…' Hermione's eyes followed something past Harry's shoulder, and Harry raised an eyebrow. His eyes grew hot once again, and someone else joined the image.

Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of Harry in the library, Harry continued to fuck her like it was his mission in life. Hermione's face, however, was now buried in the shaven snatch of a gorgeous witch whose legs were spread. She wore only a shirt and even as her brown hair fell down her shoulders the prefects badge she wore was clear as day.

'Ow!' Harry barked as Hermione kicked his shin, and he turned around with a slight grin to catch sight of the brunette that Hermione had noticed.

She was looking right at him with a surprised expression, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes met Harry, and an image spun past his warm eyes.

Harry was on his knees before her as he worshipped her pussy. She looked past him, and Hermione was added to that image, kneeling behind her and licking her arsehole. Her tongue and Harry's occasionally met between this girl's legs as the prefect moaned in ecstasy.

The prefect smiled prettily at Harry and walked towards him with a concerned expression on her face as the image vanished as quickly as it had come.

'Are you okay, Harry?' She stopped a few feet from him and puffed out her chest to show her ample bosom- or maybe the prefect badge she wore. Either way, Harry looked at her ample bosom even hidden beneath her robes.

'I'm… wonderful.' Harry donned charming grin. 'So much better for seeing you. Would you care to join us?'

She laughed musically. 'As much as I'd like to, I'm already late for a prefects meeting.' Her blue eyes held Harry's attention. 'However, I'm free for dinner, if you'd like to save me a seat?'

'That sounds lovely. I'll see you this evening.' Harry rose from his seat to give her a kiss, only to be thwarted as the prefect laughed again, shook her head with a flick of her hair, and walked away with a grin on her face.

'Harry?' Hermione asked, drawing his attention again as Harry stared after the girl.

'Huh?' Harry asked, unintelligently. Hermione pointed at his crotch, and Harry looked down to see the rather large tent that had formed in his trousers. 'Ah… that explains that.'

'Well, if it's any consolation, I doubt Dani's going to be put off by that . She'll be telling all her friends as soon as possible.' Hermione said with a huff.

'You don't like her?' Harry asked.

'No! She's horrible and selfish and… erm… why are you looking at me like that?' Hermione asked.

'Well, you were just fantasising about her.' Harry said.

'Oh… yeah. You saw that?' Hermione sighed. 'Well, she mislead me at the beginning of last year and made me think… things, and then she and her friends played a prank on me and all laughed at me behind my back.'

'I'm sorry, 'Mione… I had no idea.' Harry said sympathetically. 'I never noticed them being mean.'

'Well, she's in Hufflepuff. She didn't do it in view of you , because you're famous. She was jealous and petty and wanted me to know that I'm just a loser.' Hermione huffed.

'Well… that's just not true,' Harry said. As Hermione opened her mouth to protest, he held up a finger to silence her. 'No, I mean it. She was thinking about screwing you just like you were thinking about her, so even she knows that you're no loser. She wants to shag you, but knows that you're far too good for the likes of her.'

Hermione smiled at Harry, but there still was doubt in her eyes.

'You know what? I'll prove it to you… come on, I'll tell you the plan on the way to the library.' Harry said, standing up and offering Hermione's hand. Only to be thwarted as a massive figure filled the door to the Great Hall.

''ARRY!' Rubeus Hagrid roared as he saw his friend back on his feet. 'What're you doing 'ere?! You're meanta be restin'!' The massive man hurried down the Hall towards Harry, and the black haired lad took a nervous step back even though he knew Hagrid so well.

'I'm all goo-ood!' Harry cried out as Hagrid's hands clamped around his arms and he was lifted into the air to look into the bushy-bearded face of his oldest friend.

'Are ya sure?! Head injuries ain't nothing to be dismissin'!' Hagrid said, his black eyes staring at Harry's head as he turned the lad around in his grasp.

'He's fine, Hagrid!' a smaller voice called. Hagrid turned, and turned Harry with him, to see Poppy Pomfrey walking into the Hall with an amused smile.

'Are ya sure 'e is?' Hagrid asked worriedly.

'Oh, I'm sure.' Poppy smiled a little. 'Trust me, Hagrid. Mr Potter is fit as a fiddle.'

'Ah, okay, Madam. I trust ya.' Hagrid plopped Harry back down on the ground. 'Sorry abou' tha', Harry. Bad things, bumps to tha' 'ead. Trus' me on tha',' he said, shaking his head.

'Thanks for worrying about me, Hagrid. I'm all better, though. I promise.' Harry grinned and held out his arms to either side to show that he was happy and whole. He turned around on the spot, and Hagrid chuckled and nodded as Harry did the full turn.

'I know yer tough, 'Arry. Jus' don' normally see ya in the wing so early in tha year. Got me concerned.' Hagrid paused. 'Good t' see y' though, 'Arry. Feels like it's bin ages. Y' free tonigh? Fancy a cuppa and a catchup?' Hagrid asked.

'I'm afraid I've got plans tonight,' Harry said. Hagrid's face fell ever so slightly. 'But I'm wide open tomorrow, if that's okay?'

'Y' sure? No plans on a friday nigh'?' Hagrid asked, voice a tad surprised.

'Not a one,' Harry replied with a grin. 'It's kind of tough to make plans when you're unconscious.'

'Tha's a good poin'.' Hagrid nodded. 'Well, I'll see ya tomorra?' he asked.

'Absolutely. I look forward to it…' Harry said.

'You too, Hermione? If yer free tomorra?' Hagrid asked.

'Oh, err…' Hermione hesitated a little too long. 'Sorry, Hagrid, I'm busy tomorrow night. I'm helping some friends with a study group.' She gave an apologetic smile.

'No worries abou' tha'. Hope I'll see ya next time?' Hagrid asked.

'Absolutely, I look forward to it.' Hermione smiled.

'I better get up there.' Hagrid nodded up to the staff table. 'I'll see ya tomorra nigh', 'Arry. If ya see Ron, tell 'im he's welcome to join. See ya in a bit.'

'Bye, Hagrid. See you tomorrow.' Harry sat back at the table and rubbed his arms as he looked at Hermione. 'Since when are you in a study group?' he asked.

'Oh, it's a recent thing. Some of the older years are letting me join them. They've got better techniques for taking notes and the core subjects are really interesting in Fifth Year and up so even though I haven't decided what I want to do after OWLs I at least know that I'll be able to use some of them.'

'Hermione, you're awful at lying. What's going on?' Harry asked curiously.

'I just… I don't think I could handle Hagrid… you know…'

'What do you mean? I thought you liked Hagrid. I know he can be a little over the top, but I thought you considered him a friend as well…' Harry frowned, truly shocked to find out that Hermione disliked their friend.

'No, I don't mean… I don't mean his personality…' Hermione gave Harry a pointed look and grew frustrated as Harry didn't grasp what she was saying. 'I mean , I don't think I could handle his penis. It must be huge . You're big , don't get me wrong, but… Hagrid ?'

'What are you talking about? That's not…' Harry trailed off.

'Really?' Hermione asked. 'You don't sound certain…'

'I'm… not.' Harry glanced up at the staff table. 'Anything can lead to sex. Even walking to breakfast lead to sex. Getting on a train led to sex. Waking up leads to sex. Leaving a room seems to lead to sex, so does entering a room. So does eating breakfast, or going to class, or not going to class, or speaking to a friend, or going to bed…'

'Well, I think Hagrid might need some company, Harry. Whether or not that's a physical need, he's a lonely soul. If you can help him, please do…' Hermione asked him as Harry scratched his chin and thought. 'But, for now, you've promised me a plan and a fantasy… shall we?' Hermione took Harry's hand and the two of them walked towards the exit.

Only to be interrupted again, as four girls came through the doors and stopped in front of them with surprised expressions.

'He finally woke up?!' Lavender said with a wide smile.

Harry glanced at Hermione by his side as she groaned.

'It's nothing. I might have come by to check on you a few times,' Hermione said.

'A few times?! Try every morning!' Lavender exclaimed. 'It's like she forgot the rest of us existed with her boy toy out of commission, like she didn't have any other options!'

'I was worried! And you came to see Harry a few times, too!'

'And was I fact checking Madam Pomfrey?' Lavender grinned.

Hermione just huffed in annoyance.

'Where are you headed, Harry?' Parvati asked in the following silence.

'We were going to-' Harry began.

'Nowhere!' Hermione interrupted. 'We're just going to take a walk around the lake. The cold's good for our lungs, you know?'

'It is?' Fay asked.

'Yes! It is! I've read about it!' Hermione yelled. 'C'mon, Harry! We need to go!' She grabbed Harry's hand and began to pull him away from the group and out of the Great Hall.

'Wait a-' Fay began as Harry was pulled past her and the others. Hermione pushed her out of the way and Fay fell into Natasha. The two of them stumbled and her question was interrupted as Harry and Hermione rushed to the staircase.

'That's not the way to the lake!' Lavender called after them.

-

Hermione had been frightened that, if Lavender found out about her fantasy, she would never be able to find a moment's peace in the library ever again. Harry held his tongue as they hurried past Madame Prince and into a secluded corner- apparently the librarian trusted Hermione not to misbehave because she didn't even bat an eyelash- and the issues with Hermione's plan were forcibly removed from his mind as they turned a corner and found themselves looking at naked flesh.

Lisa Turpin looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights as Mandy Brocklehurst kissed her bare breasts. Lisa's shirt hung open without a bra as her hand played with Mandy's short black ponytail, but it fell away from the back of her friend's head as she saw Harry and Hermione standing and looking at her with their hands entwined.

Mandy seemed unaware of their presence even as Lisa pushed against her shoulders, and simply wrapped an arm around Lisa's waist and kept attacking her nipples. She slurped and sucked on them as Lisa's mouth opened and closed with a worried expression on her face.

Lisa tried and failed to speak, to warn her lover that they had company, and Harry realised there was a silencing spell on her as Mandy's hand walked down her abdomen to find the hem of her skirt. As she pulled it aside and slipped a hand inside, Lisa's expression told of gasp, but she didn't make a sound.

'Mmm, you like that?' Mandy's teeth showed for a moment as she bit Lisa's nipple. 'You're so wet…'

Lisa pushed feebly at Mandy's shoulders as Mandy's hand danced beneath her skirt, and Lisa's face shone a bright red as she watched the two Gryffindors watching her.

Mandy's hand frigged Lisa's cunny beneath the safety of the skirt, she bit her nipple again, and Mandy moaned softly as Lisa squirmed against her. Lisa's hand returned to the ponytail and tugged at it as her hips humped the fingers playing with her.

Lisa's eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip, and Harry's hand drifted to Hermione's backside as he looked at the rising orgasm burning in Lisa's cheeks. Hermione stared at the sapphic scene in front of her as Harry stepped behind her, his eyes staying on the Ravenclaws, and slowly began to

unbutton her shirt.

As Mandy lifted her head to kiss the hollow of Lisa's throat, Hermione's shirt fell to the floor at her feet and Harry unfastened her bra with a flick of his wrist to reveal her heavy breasts. His hands covered them, as though to preserve her modesty, only for Hermione to correct his course and pull one hand down her abdomen.

Harry unfastened Hermione's skirt and it fell onto the pile of clothes on the floor as he hooked his thumbs through her panties and slowly pushed them down her thighs. He trailed his fingers across her hips, over her soft skin, and to her slit damp with arousal.

Lisa's head flopped back against the bookcase, her mouth opening into a scream as her friend and roommate fingered her cunt and licked her throat. Her knees shook as the front of her skirt grew damp, her hands pulling Mandy's ponytail and digging into her clothed shoulder as Lisa thrust her hips wildly against the outline of Mandy's hand.

Lisa flopped to the floor silently, save for the soft thud of her bum hitting the floor, and her chest heaved as she silently gasped for breath and Mandy pulled out her wand with a smirk.

'You look good down there, baby,' Mandy purred. 'Are you ready for this?' Her fingers played with the button of her own skirt and, as she shimmied her hips, the skirt fell down and Harry saw her shaved pussy as it was exposed to the air.

Mandy waved her wand and lifted the spell that kept her lover silent as she squatted over Lisa's face, looking down at her panting friend all the while.

'We have… an audience,' Lisa gasped, a moment before her mouth was covered by Mandy's sex.

Mandy paused, looked up with a confused expression, and then turned her head to the side with her pussy a few inches above Lisa's mouth. Her eyes fell upon Hermione's naked body, first, and then upon Harry's hand as his fingers slowly spread Hermione open.

'Oh… hiya,' Mandy said. A grin spread across her face as Hermione gave a moan that she had been holding in for the past minute, and she glanced down at Lisa, who was grinning up at her, and stepped away from her lover's waiting mouth. Mandy's eyes shone and her teeth showed as something passed between them.

Mandy strutted over to the two of them, her hips swaying as she unfastened the tie from around her neck. Two buttons fell open as she tossed it over her shoulder, and there was a bounce in her step as she stopped in front of Hermione with a wide smile on her face. She was a little taller than Hermione, standing toe to toe, and leant down a little to look into the Gryffindor's eyes.

As she leant in and softly kissed Hermione, Harry's hand cautiously reached for Mandy's shirt buttons. He unfastened one with a twist of his forefinger and thumb, then another, lower and lower as Mandy's tongue parted Hermione's lips and slipped inside as Hermione gave a soft, muffled moan with two of Harry's fingers curling inside her.

The shirt fell open as Mandy pressed against Hermione's body, their breasts squishing together, and Harry felt hands grabbing his belt. The hands pulled his crotch against Hermione's back, his arousal pressing against his best friend as Hermione was sandwiched between Harry and Mandy.

Mandy's hands fumbled with Harry's crotch, rubbing his clothed cock as she searched for his zipper. She pulled his member free, eventually, and it sprang out of its prison only to be trapped between Harry's crotch and Hermione's backside.

'You're so hot !' Mandy cried as she pulled back from her snog for a moment and grabbed

Hermione with both hands to stare into her eyes. 'I've wanted you between my legs for years!' And pushed Hermione to her knees before her.

Mandy tangled her fingers in Hermione's bushy hair, Hermione pressed her face into Mandy's crotch, and, at the same time, Harry's cock bounced into view above Hermione's head and rested on a nest of messy brown hair. It tickled, Harry chuckled and pulled back from Hermione's unintentional touch. He locked eyes with Mandy, reading the arousal radiating from her hazel orbs, and needed no other sign as she licked her lips and crooked a finger towards him.

'You're hot, too,' Mandy said. Harry loomed over her, leant down, and captured her lips with his. 'And you've got a monster . Finally, the grapevine's gotten something right for a change!' Mandy grabbed the massive member Harry sported with one hand as the other pressed against his muscular abdomen.

'I'm glad you appreciate it,' Harry said with a grin. 'It's excited to see you, as well.'

'Oh!' Mandy's hand squeezed Harry almost hard enough to be painful, and Harry gave a grunt as her other hand left his stomach to press Hermione's face deeper into her crotch. 'Damn, Hermione! You're goo-hood !'

Harry's hands walked across Mandy's body, trickling pleasure as they went, and one found its place on her firm breast while the other rested on a buttock as Harry leant in to kiss Mandy again with warming eyes.

Hermione wore a leather corset as she stood over Mandy's helpless form, and from it protruded a twelve-inch purple penis. Hermione pulled on a chain and from behind her there emerged a misty eyed Irma Prince, biting her lip and limping forwards as the floor crinkled. Mandy looked down at the ground, seeing parchment, and gasped as there was a crack . She looked up and saw a whip in Hermione's hand as Madam Prince bent over in front of her.

Mandy gasped again as she was lifted into the air as if by magic, and made a noise between surprise and arousal as a pair of strong hands held her hips steady. A cock almost as large as Hermione's touched her slit as Hermione roughly shoved her dildo into Irma's cunt. The Librarian gave a cry of pain as it stabbed her insides, but the cry gave way to a wail of pleasure after barely a moment. A pair of lips, rough with stubble, kissed Mandy's throat and she moaned a name as the cock finally opened her up.

'Harry,' Mandy cried- a small part of Harry's mind realised it was too loud for their current locale. 'Fuck me, I want to taste your girlfriend!' Her body was pulled away from Harry's hands as she shoved Hermione onto her back and fell onto her hands and knees before the bushy-haired brunette. 'Fuck me like the whore I am while I tonguefuck Hermione!' She said tonguefuck but, even as her mouth descended onto Hermione's cunny, she grabbed her wand from the ground and conjured a seven-inch purple phallus to shove into Hermione's insides.

Harry was so eager to oblige her, he didn't even correct her assumption that he and Hermione were dating. Instead, he knelt behind her and prepared her with a few long licks of his tongue. She moaned her approval and shook her hips against his face as Harry whispered about his House's dominance in parseltongue.

'What the- fuckfuck- oh, what do they teach you in Gry- fff -hindor?! How are y- how are you so fucking good at that?!' Mandy shakily pushed the fake cock in and out of Hermione's waiting hole as she breathlessly questioned Harry's skill. 'Oh, have mercy!'

Harry kissed her thighs and her arse cheeks as he straightened up to kneel behind her and placed the tip of his arousal against the slick lips of her cunt.

'That's not mercy!' Mandy cried as the first inches of Harry's thick cock slid inside her. Harry groaned behind her as he pushed into her tightness, Hermione moaned as Mandy shoved the dildo deep into her core.

' Fuck ,' Hermione hissed as her hands clamped onto the back of Mandy's head and shoved her head lower between her spread legs. Mandy gave a surprised yelp as her lips rubbed over Hermione's clit, her nose buried in a trimmed bush, before latching her mouth around the button.

Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's and shone with ecstasy in her natural habitat, before she bit her lip and her eyes glazed over. Mandy lapped at her clit as she worked the dildo in and out of Hermione's cunt.

At the same time, Harry slowly slid deeper inside Mandy's cunt with his eyes locked upon the back of back of her black hair where Hermione's pussy was hidden from his view. Harry held Mandy's hips firmly, and he began to thrust his hips slowly.

'You're so tight…' Harry said surprisedly. 'When was the last time you had sex?'

Mandy didn't answer, busy as she was with her tongue buried inside her fantasy's pussy. Her wrist furiously drove the dildo into Hermione as Mandy gave muffled moans as Harry's cock spread open her cervix as their thighs touched.

A chin touched Harry's shoulder, hairs brushed his cheek, and a voice answered his question.

'She told me about some muggle boy at the beginning of summer, but Mandy got annoyed when he offered her up to some of his friends without asking permission first.' Lisa's arms encircled Harry's waist and her hips pressed against Harry's rear, following Harry's motions as he slowly fucked her friend. 'The guys weren't very sensitive when she told us about it, so we've been giving them blue balls for a little while.'

'That's- hmm- a shame,' Harry said. A shiver ran down his spine as Lisa's breath brushed his ear, and she gave a soft little mewl against his neck as pleasure arced between them. 'At least- you've had each other, right?'

'We have !' Lisa's diamond-hard nipples dragged across Harry's upper back as her legs spread slightly and she began to hump and grind against his backside as Harry entered her lover. ' Mm , we certainly have…' she murmured against Harry's neck and nibbled on his skin.

'Mandy-' Hermione hissed between gritted teeth. 'Fuck! That's- that!' Mandy twisted the dildo inside Hermione and pushed it jimmied it deeper into her newfound lover. Hermione bit a knuckle and locked eyes with Harry, arousal passing between them.

Dani, the prefect who had bullied Hermione, knelt before the two of them and looked up with reverence and obedience in her eyes as Hermione crooked a finger at her. Dani crawled forwards, opening her mouth, and sucked Harry's cock into her muoth as Hermione flicked her wand and conjured a silk scarf to bind Dani's hands together. Dani kept sucking as Hermione walked around to the her backside and raised her hand. SLAP , Hermione's hand spanked Dani's firm arse and drew a squeal from the prefect. SLAP, a handprint appeared on Dani's pale flesh as Hermione licked her fingers and drew back for another strike. Hermione hit Dani again and her hand stayed on the older girl's backside as she slowly knelt behind Dani and spread the firm buttcheeks to lean in close to her arsehole. Hermione's stuck out her tongue and…

'Hrry!' Mandy's voice was muffled by Hermione's cunt as Harry grabbed her hips and his cock throbbed inside her. 'Thrr, thrrr, yuh!' Her hands grabbed Hermione's thighs harder and

Hermione's face burned a beautiful shade of crimson as she rocked her hips back and forth against Mandy's mouth.

'Mandy… keep going, please…' Hermione stared down at the black-haired girl and bit her lip as her chest glistened and heaved. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she tried not to scream.

'You're beautiful, Harry,' Lisa whispered in his ear as she ground against his leg. 'Like a greek god , a perfect- hnng- specimen, Merlin I want you. I want you, please!'

Pleasure shot through Harry's limbs as he fucked Mandy harder and harder, drawing squeals from the girl as he went to town on her like an animal. She licked Hermione and thrust the dildo in and out of her lover as an unnatural pleasure blitzed through her body.

'I'm gonna cum,' Harry said with a long thrust of his hips. 'You're so tight, Mandy. You're- yes !'

'Yes!' Hermione cried out as Mandy hit her g-spot. She grabbed mandy by the ponytail and fucked her face.

'Yrrm!' Mandy's body shook as she quivered around Harry and ate Hermione like she was starved.

Mandy tightened around Harry as the first jet of jizm shot into her. Her cum flooded past Harry as the second shot entered her. As Harry pumped her full of a third, Mandy pulled back from Hermione's cunt and shoved her mouth onto Hermione's.

As Hermione's own orgasm reached her brain she fell back and took Mandy with her. Mandy pulled half off Harry's cock as their hands grabbed every bit of flesh they could get their hands on and, if an observer had walked in at that moment, it might have looked as through the two were having a cat fight. That is, if they had not been nude, kissing, and moaning into each other's mouths.

Harry's cock fell out of Mandy, and several jets of cum splashed across the two girls. Not that they were aware of anything but the heat of the other's body against theirs. Harry knelt there, with eyes only for the two beauties rolling on the floor before him, until he felt two hard nipples against his back and a pair of warm lips sucking on his neck.

Harry turned to look at Lisa as she humped the back of his leg and moaned against his neck. His eyes smouldered and drank her in as a desire flooded through his mind.

Lisa was shoved against a bookcase as Harry attacked her bosom and collarbone with his mouth. His hands were on her hips and lifting her with ease as he impaled her upon his cock. Lisa gasped, her fingernails scratching Harry's back as he dominated her, and her head lolled back against the shelf as Harry kissed her jaw.

Harry turned around, taking his calf from Lisa, and her eyes shot open with outrage mixed with lust. Lisa stared Harry in the eye and opened her mouth to say something that died in her throat as she saw the hunger in his expression and a wicked grin on his lips. Lisa swallowed nervously before a smirk lifted the corner of her lips.

Harry's hands grabbed her roughly by the hips, as she had desired and, as he picked her up, their lips crashed together and her body pressed against his. Lisa's legs wrapped around Harry's waist as he tore the remnants of her shirt away from her body and stepped forwards. Lisa's back and Harry's hand pressed against heavy oaken bookshelf as Harry nibbled on Lisa's lip before pulling away from the kiss.

With a thrust and a push, Harry's cock found its way to Lisa's agonizingly tight passage and

teased the entrance with the tip of his length. His hands tightened around Lisa's thin hips and pushed her down onto his trunk as his mouth found her throat.

Lisa pulled him tighter against her and Harry heard heavy breaths in his ear as the sounds of kissing and giggling drifted in from the background as Hermione and Mandy kissed and spooned.

As Harry lowered Lisa onto his cock, she gasped and trembled in his arms, her nails digging into his back as the other hand tangled in his hair.

Inch after inch, Harry spread her open. Lisa moaned her arousal, low and quiet, to him as the warmth of their bodies intertwined. Her slick, tight hole sank onto his rock hard member as Harry pressed her back against the bookcase, wondering for a moment how many others had been in this very position here in this spot.

'Oh, you're so big-' Lisa gasped. 'You're tearing me apart… and I love it .' With that, Lisa's head lolled back and her fingernails left Harry's reddened flesh alone as she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his mouth to her chest.

Harry began to fuck her, hips rotating with long, slow thrusts, as he devoured the offered nipples with teeth and tongue. Lisa gasped and groaned as Harry pierced her core, quivering as his hands ran up and down her back, squeezing and caressing her arse cheeks as his cock stabbed into her over and over.

'Oh, what is that?!' Lisa gasped as pleasure began to spread through her insides like firewhisky trickling through her veins. 'Oh, Harry!' Lisa cried.

'Harry!' she cried again, in a different voice. Harry thrust into Lisa again and again, lifting her with every thrust and making dust fall to the ground around them as Lisa's body slammed against the bookcase.

'Harry, more!' Lisa cried as Harry's tongue traced around her breast and their bodies contorted.

'Harry Potter!' she hissed, moaning all the while.

'Harry, I'm almost there! I'm about to- oh, heavens!' Lisa's hands pulled Harry closer, tried to pull every inch of him against body as she panted and moaned as though in heat. Harry felt desire crawling through the length of his cock as his own arrival grew imminent.

'Harry!' As Lisa's hands clasped the sides of his head, a third hand grabbed his arm. As her tightness pulsated around him, the hand pulled him away. As Lisa gyrated on Harry's cock and gasped her pleasure, his attention was pulled to Hermione looking horrified at him and, behind her, the shocked face of Madam Prince watching Lisa ride an orgasm with an expression of bliss.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/5895148/comments/new

Harry Has Fun

Having Himself

Pounding Petunia

Diddling the Dursleys

With the Weasleys

Porking Percy

Golden Trio Together

Time with the Twins

Gyrating Ginny

Charlie Chokes Ron, Bill Buggers him

Balls Deep Behind the scenes

Ginny grinds on Harry and Hermione

Mating with the Malfoys

Voluptuous Veela

Watched by Weasleys

Family Fun

Buried in Bones and Abbot on the Train

Doing Draco

Lavender's Sexy Show

Nude with Neville

Tempting Trio

Done in the Dormitory

Albus Aroused

Pulled by Pansy Parkinson

A Lovely Lunch, a Fantastic Four O'clock

Pumped by Pomfrey

Laying Luna

Mating with Marietta

Peeves Pounds

Weasley's Inner World

Lovin' in the Library


	3. Harry Potter And The Hogwarts Harem

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/9531002.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Rape/Non-Con Category: F/F, F/M, Multi Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Cho

Chang/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter

Character: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang

Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Harem, Harems, Multiple Pairings Stats: Published: 2017-01-31 Chapters: 31/31 Words: 120287

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by GleeChan

Summary

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter finds himself being even more famous than he was before. Returning to Hogwarts for the finally time, there doesn't seem to be an end to the amount of beautiful girls who want to physically thank him. This is an Adult alternative- timeline Book 8, filled what-ifs and hook-ups. Strong sexual content and language./users/GleeChan/pseuds/GleeChan

Hannah Abbott

Chapter Notes

Harry Potter is a book series created by J.K. Rowling and published by Scholastic Inc. As such, the rich world and characters Rowling created are not owned by the smutty nobody posting this. This story was written for entertainment purposes only, and was not intended for profit. The event in the story take place in an alternate Book 8 timeline, and as there is a Harem in this story, you can bet this is not canon.

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter One: Hannah Abbott.

Emerging from an empty fireplace, Harry Potter appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting himself off from the remnants of Floo Powder and ash, Harry coughed somewhat, then straightened out his robed. It had been a few weeks after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and the idea of this would have seemed unreal to Harry if it hadn't been for all the fans and well-wishers he kept encountering of late. He had always been famous, but never universally liked by the majority of the Wizardry community. It was as if they had forgotten all the times they had turned on him when ever the Daily Prophet printed lies about him. Still this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even if it did seem a bit two- faced.

The reason for Harry arriving in Diagon Alley was because Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had asked him, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, to finish out their last year of schooling. They had already received Honorary Diplomas, so Harry at first intended to decline. However Hermione had talked him into it, stating the appealing idea that for once they could go to school and not have some sort of crisis on their hands. Just having to worry about classes and school activities seemed like the perfect vacation from what his life had been the last year or so. Sleeping in a cozy dorm room instead of camping out in the wild did have it's appeal.

Ron was quick to point out the moronic nature of returning back to school. The three of them had accomplished something that grown wizards and ordinary Hogwart's graduates could not. As a team, they destroyed forever the worst dark wizard in history. Ron argued that the school couldn't teach them anything new, and they should bank on their new status as heroes to land cushy jobs within the Ministry, but Hermione was on a different mind on the matter.

"You can't survive on your laurels, Ron!" Hermione had lectured to the both of them back then. "Once the novelty of defeating Voldemort wares off--"

"The novelty of defeating You-Know-Who?" Ron had fought back, marveling at such a statement. "Are you completely mental?"

Hermione ignored the insult and explained. "Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and still had to make a living by becoming a teacher. If someone as accomplished and brilliant as Dumbledore had to do something like that, then where does that leave us?"

Harry was on two minds on the matter, but in the end he felt Hermione had a point. Perhaps he could get an apprenticeship in the Auror's Department, but he'd be missing a whole year of schooling. So it was for this very reason that Harry had agreed to go along with Hermione for his Seventh year at Hogwarts. Since he was returning, this required him to purchase the equivalent years worth of books and supplies.

Still Harry was no fool. Knowing full well that going to a place like Diagon Alley, a magical community jammed packed with Wizards, might be some sort of a problem, he decided to take some precautions. If he got bombarded by people wishing to shake his hand, hug him, or even kiss him, he would never get far into the magical marketplace to buy what he needed. Luckily for him, Hermione still had a draft of Polyjuice Potion left over from their adventure abroad and she agreed to lend him some. The only task now was to find someone in the Leaky Cauldron near his age to take a sample of.

Unfortunately Harry had next to no chance of scouting the place before a number of hands jetted out of nowhere offering a shake. He then was pulled into several embraces and received multiple pats on the back accompanied with giant praise. Being as polite as he could, Harry gave them what they were wishing, and waited for the crowd to disperse. He couldn't believe out long it took for them to return to whatever it was they were doing before he turned up. The last of the stragglers was Dedalus Diggle, who Harry had to physically pry himself from.

"Hullo Harry." A round face boy called out to him after he managed to get away.

"Hello Neville." Harry returned the greeting, relieved to see a familiar face.

"I read in the Prophet that you're going back to Hogwarts." Neville spoke excitedly. "I wish I could go back with you, but I already graduated."

Harry had heard this before from several of his old classmates, but he actually would have enjoyed going back to school with Neville. "It'll be interesting sharing a dorm with a new set of Gryffindors."

"Come to buy some school supplies?"

"Yep… maybe I might splurge and get a new broom while I'm at it."

"Oh? What happened to that Firebolt?"

"Lost it when I was on the run." Harry told him. "I'm sure I'll be needing another broom for Quidditch this year, so I'm hoping to find something that's not to expensive."

"Don't you have loads of money though?" Neville remembered.

"I have enough."

Harry never really talked about how much money his parents left him, but it also wasn't a secret either. For Neville to know about this wasn't that strange. Nevertheless Harry was often surprised to find out that occasionally people knew he had a small fortune. Combined with the money that

Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin left him, Harry was pretty wealthy.

"Good luck dealing with all the people out there." Neville chuckled.

Harry jumped at the opportunity. "That reminds me, mind if I borrow a hair or something of yours?"

Neville blinked a dumbfounded look. "Why?"

Reaching into his ropes, Harry produced the vile of Polyjuice Potion. He popped the cork and let Neville look at it. Neville groaned and gave Harry a pitiful look. "You know I'm no good at potions, can't you just tell me what that is?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion." Harry told him.

It took a moment for that to register in Neville's mind. "Oh! That's the gunk that makes you look like other people, right?"

"Right. If I look like you, I might have a bit of an easier time. That is, if you're okay with that."

"No, no, that's a good idea." Neville nodded, then yanked a hair from his head. He winced as he did so, but all the same gave Harry the hair. "Isn't that stuff gross?"

"It's the worst thing you'll ever drink." Harry told him as he added the hair. The vile bubbled from the reaction of Neville's hair then emitted a mossy mold smell. Both boys pulled their heads back instinctively from the smell of it.

"Blimey, that smells disgusting."

"Still smells better than Crabbe or Goyle ever did…" Harry grimaced, but pulled the vile to his lips. "Well… cheers!" And with that, he knocked back the potion.

It was as disgusting as he remembered it. As many times as Harry had drank it, he never got used to the taste. He gagged, but in moments his stomach felt sick. He resisted the urge to vomit, and braced himself against Neville's shoulder. Soon he found his clothes were getting tighter and his eye sight more fuzzy. When he took off his glasses he saw the real Neville's face shine with amazement.

"That is completely weird."

"I know the feeling. I saw a handful of people change into me once. Anyway, I better be off. I only have about 30 minutes or so, and I better make the best of it."

"Okay." Neville waved at him as Harry left the inn. "I'll see you later... Neville."

The street was busy on Diagon Alley, as usual, and at first Harry was scared on what would happen once he started mingling among them. But the Neville-face was working it's magic, and Harry soon found that most people ignored him. As quickly as possible Harry traveled to the various shops picking up everything he needed. He had been smart enough to appear in Gringotts the day before to withdraw his money. Not surprisingly they weren't happy to see him again, as he did crash a dragon through the place on his previous visit. After he bought all the essentials, Harry dropped off all the supplies back at the Leaky Cauldron for safe keeping (Tom said he would look after them) then wandered back towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

In the window were displayed the fastest brooms in the Wizardry World: Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001 and the Firebolt. Harry knew they were expensive, but also knew that he couldn't settle for something lesser than a Nimbus 2000. He could practically hear Hermione scolding him for even

thinking about buying something so "useless". But to him a good fast broom was something worth buying, even if he wasn't going to play Quidditch.

"Hello Neville." a young girl's voice spoke from the ambient noise of shoppers around him.

Harry continued to look at the brooms, pondering on whether or not he should buy what he really wanted, the Firebolt, or get something slower but cheaper. But the girl's voice called for Neville again. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was Neville. Spinning around he saw the blonde hair girl from his old graduating class, Hannah Abbott.

"Oh, sorry, I was … just looking." Harry said lamely. Oddly enough that sounded exactly like Neville Longbottom.

"I thought you were scared of flying." Hannah spoke more as a statement than a question.

"Er… I…" Harry couldn't think of a good excuse. Suddenly he seemed more aware of the time. He had been Neville for a good while now, and he had to figure out what he was going to do before the potion wore off. He didn't have time to chat with Hannah, especially if she thought he was someone else. "Well you see, Harry Potter gave me some money and asked me to buy him a broom. But I didn't know what model I should get him, so I was trying to figure out what to do."

Hannah blinked and looked at the brooms in the window. "I'm sure he'd want that Firebolt, right? I mean, he did ride those… and once you've had something like that before there's no going back. I think he'd be really disappointed if you got him something else."

There was no fighting that logic. "Still… it's really expensive."

"He gave you enough gold for it, didn't he?" Hannah tilted her head.

"He has enough."

"Then come on." Hannah grabbed his chubby hand and dragged him into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The choice was made for him. Hannah ordered the broom with a flair, and forced Harry-Neville to pay the shop keeper. Once they had walked out of the shop with the gleaming broom in their possession, Hannah still didn't leave his side. Harry knew any moment he would revert back to his normal self and he had to ditch Hannah in some way.

"I guess I better give this to Harry." He said lamely.

"I'll come too."

That didn't work. Suddenly his vision got blurry in one eye, then the other. It was starting.

"Sorry! I gotta go!"

"Wha--? Neville, hold on!"

But he didn't wait. Having no choice Harry bolted in a mad dash towards a small alleyway in between two shops, hoping that Hannah got blocked in between the massive amount of shoppers he passed so she couldn't follow. Once away from prying eyes Harry gave a sigh of relief as slowly but surely his body began to revert back to his normal self. Holding his new Firebolt with one hand, he placed his glasses on with the other. He felt… lighter… and smaller. Now that he was back to normal he had another problem, how was he going to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and not be

surrounded by a mob of people.

"Neville, why'd you run away?" Hannah's voice sounded at the entrance of the alley. There was no where to go, the back of the alley really was a wall to another shop. Even if there wasn't a brickwall behind him, Hannah was too close and would have seen him run away. The only thing in the alley that he could have possibly hidden in was a wooden box, but since it was the only object in the alley, it was an obvious hiding place.

"Neville, are you…" But her blue eyes caught sight of him. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something. "I was trying to avoid the crowds."

Hannah nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, an out of way alley definitely isn't a hotspot for anyone. Did you send Neville to get you that Firebolt and just hid here all this time?"

That sounded like a good enough excuse as any. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

Hannah smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." She looked around, the deeper they were in the alley, the more invisible they were to the passing people. "You picked the perfect hiding spot. That shop is at an angle so unless you duck in this corner and turn right, no one would ever see it."

Harry just happened on the alley by chance, but agreed with her anyway. She walked closer to him and leaned against the wall, staring at him. He had gotten stared at almost everyday since he was eleven, but most of those stares were out of curiosity. It was unnerving to be stared at for admiration. Suddenly he felt really uncomfortable.

"Please stop staring at me." He asked lamely.

"I'm sorry." Hannah spoke in a quiet voice. "It's just… well I never thanked you."

"I had no choice… and anyone would have defeat Voldemort if they where able too. It just happened that I was the person who was meant too. No need to thank me for that. If some sodding prophecy said that you were the person to defeat him, you would have."

"I'm not talking about that." Hannah blushed, flinching slightly from hearing Voldemort's name. "Don't you remember what happened? I guess you don't… it was the middle of all that madness."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Well, during that battle at Hogwarts, You-Know-Who sent a curse my way. You blocked it with a shield charm and saved my life. You saved me personally. Then… then I saw you defeat You-Know-Who. It's just… well I think that I should thank you personally as well, you know, for what you did. I mean… I was there and saw everything."

"There isn't any need to do that." Harry told her again. "But… you're welcome, I guess."

Hannah raised her eyebrows and gave him a mocking smirk. "'You're welcome?'"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know what to say when someone thanks me for saving their life. There isn't really a handbook that tells you how to respond to that."

Leaning closer to him, Hannah studied him some more. "I'm not sure if a 'Thank You' is enough for what you did for me either. You saved everyone, sure, but you actually took the time to look after me as well." She looked away from him shyly for a moment, the wheels in her head clearly turning.

Harry watched her, and felt more uneasy. She was really close to him now, practically leaning over him. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you plenty at Hogwarts, right? You have to retake your sixth year so you'll be coming back as well. I'll be happy that at least some of the members of Dumbledore's Army will be back at school."

Hannah wasn't listening to him, even though her eyes were now gazing into his. Then she whispered. "Be quiet for a moment."

Harry swallowed and nervously stared at her. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his. The next moment, her lips were pressed against his in a soft kiss. It was a good kiss, but shocking at the same time. Harry would have backed away, but he already was leaned against a brick wall. When he pulled back, she just pushed forward, making the kiss more intense. When she pulled away, both of them were out of breath.

"I'm sorry I just did that." She said, looking down his front.

"No… it felt good." Harry told the truth, even if he felt strangely scared.

It was true that technically he wasn't in a relationship at the moment, but he still felt himself connected with Ginny Weasley. Did that kiss count as cheating? He wasn't sure. Suddenly he felt something rubbing the outside of his pants. Wide eyed, he looked down to see Hannah's hands massaging the bulge that had apparently sprung during the heated kiss.

"I guess it really did feel good." Hannah whispered again.

"Hannah…" Harry felt extremely embarrassed. "I… I didn't mean…. it kinda just…"

But Harry forgot what he was saying when he saw her unzip his pants and reach a hand inside. Her hands delicately found his manhood from within his boxers and lightly caressed him. Harry felt powerless. He wanted to push her way and run as fast as he could, but she had him, holding on to him lightly in his most sensitive area of his body. Her fingers danced slowly around his shaft, causing pleasure jolts throughout his body. Some wicked part of him didn't want her to stop.

"You're getting really big." Hannah observed.

The blonde lightly freed his penis out from his clothing from the hole provided by his downed zipper. She stared down at it protruding out, then softly wrapped all her fingers around the base. Then the girl moved her hand forward slowly until it reached the tip, then reversed her course and went back down. Harry shuttered with pleasure from that movement, all willpower completely dead.

"Does it feel good?" She whispered in his ear. Harry couldn't answer her, his whole body so sensitive that her lips brushing against his ear lope felt good.

Hannah didn't need a response. Her hand set to work. At first slowly she moved her hand back and forth, occasionally letting her finger nails lightly skim the bottom of his member. As she sensed that Harry was getting more into the motion, she firmed up her grasp and increased her jerking speed. Harry's body seemed to turn to jelly and stiffen all at the same time. His toes were curled up as far back as they could go, anticipating the ultimate release that would come if this action where to continue.

"The sounds you're making are really cute." Hannah told him, not breaking stride.

Harry wasn't aware he was making sounds. For a brief moment he tried to pay more attention, but only heard his labored breathing. He soon forgot this as he felt her hand stop moving. Earlier he wanted nothing more than to run away from the situation, now all he wanted was for her to

continue. It was the only thing he could think of. She was looking down at his penis, and at first Harry wasn't sure what she was doing. Then he saw a small stream of clear liquid escape her mouth. The hot saliva dripped on his member and coated around making it extremely wet.

"Round 2." Hannah announced playfully.

She continued her fast paced motion, moving back and forth, but this time on a slippery surface. Now Harry heard himself groan lightly as a squishing noise came from Hannah's hand moving up and down his member. It was like his whole body was in a pleasurable electrocution. Whenever it seemed like the lubrication was drying, Hannah supplied more. She wasn't content with watching his penis anymore, she stared at his face, proud of her work, willing for him to finish because of her efforts.

She was not disappointed, Harry wanted the same thing. In fact it was the only thing he wanted. He felt as if he were about to burst. Sensing this, Hannah stroked him faster. How she could move her hand so quickly, Harry didn't know. She whispered in his ear again, but he was beyond understanding her. His body felt as if it was going to explode.

"Do it!" Hannah ordered, more loudly. "Cum for me!"

Harry hips lurched forward at her request and did as he was ordered. He sprayed his seed in several spurts, feeling blissfully drained. Hannah handled him delicately for a moment, allowing him to recover, then cleaned him up and placed his humming manhood back inside his trousers. She gave him a playful smile and turned to leave.

"H-Hannah--" Harry blinked a few times, his brain still sluggish.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for saving my life." And with that she left him in the alleyway.

"You're welcome." Harry muttered breathily.

Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem by C.M. Lacey

Chapter Two: Pansy Parkinson.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, leaning against the cold stone wall behind him. It could have been an hour, or merely a few minutes, Harry would never know. All he knew was he felt more warm, more relaxed than he had ever felt in all his life. He had passionately kissed, made out, and felt up his previous girlfriend's bodies before, but never had Harry experienced anything like that. His relationship with Cho Chang wasn't long enough to enter that territory, and with Ginny they just were getting there when the war began. It occurred to him that what he seemed to be feeling at that moment was the way he often saw Ron act his sixth year at Hogwarts whenever he left behind his then girlfriend Lavender Brown. "What are you doing here?" Harry numbly glanced at the speaker who had appeared in the alleyway entrance. It was another girl his age, who looked familiar, although for the moment Harry couldn't recognize her. She was very skinny with black hair and blue eyes, and was covered in dirt. She wore the remnants of a Hogwarts uniform, all faded and ripped, which in this environment seemed odd. "Sorry?" The girl stepped closer. "Potter?" The girl asked, uncertain at first, then she suddenly stopped, almost looking ashamed of herself. "I didn't know it was you." Harry's mind was finally returning to him. The voice was too familiar and now that he looked at her, it was unmistakable on who she was. Suddenly it was all to clear why he didn't recognize her. The girl in front of him was the shadow of the one he knew in Hogwarts. Never before had he seen her look in such a state. "Pansy Parkinson?" She didn't respond for the longest time, but gave a small nod. She still looked ashamed. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "This is where I live." She told him in a very odd small voice. This didn't add up. The girl that took every opportunity to knock him down at school, who was probably one of the wealthiest students in his class, was living in some alleyway. Initially Harry felt a sense of justice. He endured six years of verbal torture from her, and more than once had he wished someone would knock her off her high horse. It seemed the Second Wizarding War had took it's toll on her. Pansy wouldn't meet his eyes, she only walked towards the wooden box sitting in the very back of the alley. "You can come in if you want." "Come in?" "In here…" Pansy spoke moodily, and with that she bent low and disappeared inside the box. Of course Harry thought this was a very strange invitation, as there could be next to no room left in that box. Then he remembered that Pansy was a Witch, and more than likely had expanded the inside of the box with a charm. Ordinarily Harry would have ignored anything Pansy would have offered him, but his curiosity took the better of him. He wanted to know what further misery this bane of his existence was suffering now. Taking his Firebolt, he stepped over the mess Hannah caused him to make, went over to the box and stooped low, then followed her in. Sure enough the inside was bigger, but it was still a box. For a bed was a pile of discarded newspapers and magazines piled on top of the other. Her school trunk was inside but it appeared to be next to empty. She was sitting on another stack of papers and was lightly munching on what looked some sort of cart food sold on the alleyway. She still wouldn't look him in the eye but told him he was welcome to sit down on her 'bed'. "Why did you invite me here?" Harry finally asked, after he took in the dreadful look of the place.

"I wanted to tell you I was an idiot, and I'm sorry." She spoke sincerely but still wouldn't look him in the eye. Her shame was too much to bare. "I treated you badly and it's only since I've landed in this situation that I realized it. I swore if I ever saw you again that I should apologize and… well I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but it does to me." Harry immediately felt disgusted at himself for being happy at her sorry circumstances. Even so, the back of his mind still warned him that she was still a Slytherin. He wanted to believe her, but it was instilled in him to question anything someone like her said. "You told everyone in school to turn me over to Lord Voldemort when he was demanding them to send me out during the battle." Harry reminded her. He saw her wince at Voldemort's name, but Hannah had done the same thing. It seemed that this would continue to be a normal practice until people realized that there was nothing more to fear. Voldemort had died once before afterall. Pansy shook off her fear and pressed on. "I can explain everything, even if it does sound stupid to you." Harry gave her a nod. "For all the teasing I did… I think it's pretty obvious where that came from." Pansy glanced his in his direction quickly then turned away. "I was in love with Draco. He hated you, so I did as well in order to please him. He never really liked me as much as I liked him, though. No matter what I did, he just used me like everyone else he hung out with. The things he made Crabbe and Goyle do…. Anyway, I did some childish things back then for the approval of some boy, and in the end he didn't really care about any of it. It was unfair to you, and your friends. I was such a--" "What does that have to do with Voldemort?" Harry interrupted her self-hatred session. Pansy winced again, "Could you not say that name?" "I will if you get to a point." Pansy sighed heavily. "Where to start? My parents are Pure-Blood, but were never Death-Eaters. They were supporters and collaborators, yes, but never devoted themselves 100% to the Dark Lord's cause. When my parents refused to join the Battle at Hogwarts, they were… killed." She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "I didn't know that at the time… had I of known…. but that doesn't make any difference. Back then, when the Dark Lord sent his message for the school to surrender you, what I said then was spoken out of fear. I didn't want to die. It seemed stupid for everyone in the school to get mixed up in whatever you and the Dark Lord were involved in. So I just… just spoke without thinking, without knowing the whole story." Harry could understand that reason. Knowing that her parents were killed did change things. Despite himself, he was wanting to forgive her. Swallowing, he pushed those unwanted thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to feel sorry for her. "How did you end up homeless?" "I guess it's my punishment for turning on you like I did." Pansy stared at her feet. "My parents died, and all their wealth was stolen by the Death-Eaters who committed the crime. I have nothing but what I took away with me from Hogwarts. I tried talking to the Ministry of Magic about what happened, but since I'm considered a collaborator, my case is a low priority. So I've been living here all this time, selling what I can for stupid scraps of food like this." His stoney approach wasn't working. Unfortunately Harry's heart reached out to her. He had hated her existence just 20 minutes prior, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing someone on the other side of things was hard to bare. "Why did you swear to yourself that you'd apologize to me?" Harry asked. "I know that you treated me bad and you were ready to turn me in, but it's not like our lives crossed each other that much. It wasn't as if you were openly trying to do me harm. You just had bad friends and were afraid of your life." Pansy glanced at him angrily. "Potter, you're such an idiot. I didn't have to act the way I did, now did I? I could have stopped acting like a brat at any time and… and… behaved the way I was raised. Doing what I did was spitting in the faces of all they taught me! But I wanted to be cool! How lame is that? Since Draco was obsessed with hating you, I degraded myself by following his example. I

never would have behaved that way to anyone else. I was awful! I don't know how much my little abuse effected your school life, but I'm sure it didn't help. And me trying to turn you in is just the icing to the cake. I feel awful for what I did and I wanted to apologize, maybe make it up to you… somehow. So that's why I'm apologizing." "Oh." Harry felt almost blindsided with that rant. "I'm sorry." Pansy groaned. "You're the one saying sorry? You're not supposed to side with me! You're supposed to be angry with me, and laugh in my face, then tell me I deserved what I got." "I don't think that." Harry would have stood up, but the box was too low. So he stood up on his knees and somewhat walked towards her. "Look, everyone does stupid things, horrible things. A lot of people don't own up to it though. That's not what I'm hearing from you. You understand what you've done is wrong, learned from it, and now you're trying to do your best to not be like that again. That makes you a better person. So how can I be mad at someone who's trying to change?" Pansy looked amazed at that reaction, shaking her head. "Draco was so wrong about you." Harry couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore. "Come on, get your stuff." "What?" "Grab your things, you're coming with me." Pansy resisted again. "What? Where are you going to take me?" "My place. I live in a decent sized home that has a good number of rooms. You can stay with me until you figure out what to do." Harry started placing things he thought that might be important into her school trunk. She looked bewildered. "Why would you do that?" Harry sighed. "I forgave you, so forgive yourself. You can start by letting me help you." Pansy stared at him blankly for a moment, then slowly helped him finish placing the few items left into her trunk. It didn't take long. They were soon crawling out of the box opening with the trunk and Firebolt in their hands. But as they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, Harry stopped. Once again he was faced with his fame. Pansy, who hadn't spoke since they had packed, stared at him wondering why he stopped. "Let's Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron, I have some stuff I have to collect first." Harry told her. "Are you too lazy to walk or something?" "I just saved the Wizardry world from Hitler." Harry reminded her. "I'd like to get home sometime tonight." "Oh." It wasn't long after that that the two of them arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After they had placed Harry's school supplies in his room, Harry showed Pansy to her new room. Once she was all settled, he gave her a tour of the Sirius' old house. She kept silent most of the time, still seemingly embarrassed that she was placed in this situation. "Master has a house guest?" An old house elf emerged from somewhere. "Hello Kreacher, this is Pansy Parkinson. She'll be staying with us for a while." "You have a house elf?" Pansy asked in disbelief. "I thought your friend Granger hated people who owned them." "She does. But Kreacher is a special case. He's too attached to the house and it would be worse for him if I set him free. So I just… ask him to do things instead of order him. He doesn't really like it that much, but puts up with it." "Master has no backbone, Miss Parkinson." Pansy snickered. "He's Half-Blood, so you have to go easy on him." She told the elf. "Ah, Misses be Pure-blood?" Harry sighed. "None of that stuff matters Kreacher." "Oh course Master, none of it matters… even though it does. Master doesn't know what's good for him." "Does he know he's saying that out loud?" Pansy pointed at him. "Sometimes I can't tell." Harry eyed him. "He's harmless anyway." He showed Pansy to the bathroom. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to take a shower. I don't have any

clothes for you yet so… I guess you'll have to make due with mine, if that's okay." Pansy wrinkled her nose. "No offense, but your clothes are like 3 of 4 sizes to big for you, and sure as hell wouldn't fit me at all. Aren't you rich? I mean you own this house, have a house elf, and can afford a Firebolt. Why don't you have clothes that fit you?" Harry could see she was starting to return to part of her old self. He wasn't sure of this was a good thing or not. "I haven't gotten around to it. I've been sort of busy lately, if you haven't noticed. How about this, I'll buy some new stuff when we go out and get you some clothes of your own." She immediately went shy again. "I don't have any money." "I'll lend you some. As you said, I have plenty." "You don't have to do that." "You can't wear that anymore," Harry pointed at her barely recognizable Slytherin uniform. "and as tempting as it seems, I'm not about to let you run around naked." She looked embarrassed. "I'm going to pay you back one day." Harry gave her a nod and led her back to his room. After she picked clothes that were the smallest he owned, and outfits that didn't look too "Dudley-ish", she retreated to the upstairs bathroom. Harry told Kreacher to repair and wash her uniform as best he could, and if it was unsalvageable to just throw it out. In the meantime, Harry decided to practice his muggle cooking skills and made a nice dinner for them to eat when she was finished cleaning. He cooked a nice a baked chicken with roasted potatoes and carrots - nothing too elaborate. By the time the chicken was ready he heard Pansy walking down the stairs. "Sit down, Dinner is ready." "Dinner?" He heard Pansy ask meekly. He plated the food and joined her at the table. When he sat down, he finally had a chance to get a good look at her now that she was clean. She had trimmed her hair so it was back to her stylish short haircut. Harry couldn't help but think it looked strange that his pajamas were on a girl he hated through out school but now looked adorably cute on her. They were too big and were barely hanging on her, but seeing her exposed shoulder was kind of sexy. "You made this?" Pansy interrupted his teenaged thoughts, referring to the chicken. Harry nodded. "My muggle relatives made me cook every now and then. I still haven't learned to cook with magic, so I had to do it the old fashion way." Pansy was impressed as they ate their meal. It wasn't long before they had finished and she announced she was ready to sleep in a real bed. He watched her leave, holding up her trousers as she went, then decided after he cleaned the dishes he would go to sleep as well. It had been a weird day. With all the shopping happenings and the situation with Pansy, he had almost forgotten about what happened with Hannah Abbott. His mind wandered to the memory of that moment, and he smiled fondly at it. Still, he decided that it was best not to dwell. He still didn't know where he stood with Ginny, and he was sure that Hannah's 'thank you' was a one-time only offer. He finished the dishes, then climbed up the stairs and headed for his bedroom. Before he reached his room, he checked in on Pansy. Her door was open, but the lights were out inside. He peeked in and saw that she was in a ball on the corner of the bed. Shutting her door properly, he went into his own room and changed out of his clothes and finally slipped into bed. The moment his head touched his pillow he passed out on the spot. "Potter! Are you awake?" Dimly Harry sat up, his eyes blurred from the sleep and the lack of glasses. In the dark he could make out the silhouette of someone at the door, though his sleep deprived mind forgot he had a house guest. "Huh?" "I can't sleep in there." She spoke and again and walked further in the room, closing the door behind her. "I don't want to be alone…" Harry scratched the back of his head. He remembered it was Pansy. She probably was insecure from having been sleeping in a box in an alley for weeks. He started to get out of bed. "Here, sleep in my bed. There is a couch in here I can take." But he stopped. He had forgotten that he was only wearing his pants. "Err… I need my trousers first."

He couldn't tell what expression Pansy was making but her voice sounded slightly amused. "Don't worry, I had to take mine off to, they were too loose and kept wrapping around me." Harry wasn't quite sure she got the point. He didn't want her to see him in his underwear. "Do you see them anywhere?" "What makes you think I can if you can't. This is your house and you should know what you did with your trousers. Anyway, I should take the couch. I'm the guest and I'm intruding in on your room." She started over to the couch but she was close enough for Harry to reach out and grab her hand to stop her. "No… no, you're a girl, you should have the bed. Let me take the couch." "You can't find your trousers, so it's better for me to take it anyway." She pointed out and pulled her hand free. "No, it's not right for you to sleep on the couch while I sleep on a bed." Harry reached out again and pulled her back. She pulled her hand back again, but this time he had a firmer grip on her that she pulled him out of bed. "Let go!" "Take the bed. Who cares about the trousers now… I'm out and you've seen me." "I should take the couch." Pansy pushed him so that he fell over onto the bed. She made a dash for the couch, but he went after her, picked her up by her waist and plopped her on the bed. Before he could turn around again she jumped on his back and dragged him back. On top of the bed, the two ended up wrestling each other, both trying to pin the other down. At first it was frustrating to Harry, but after a while he found himself laughing. He wasn't the only one, she was giggling as she struggled with him, both fighting and clawing to get the better position. Finally she rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down with her hands and used her legs to stop his feet from squirming. Her face hovered above his, with a giant grin on her face. Her pajama top was still hanging low as always, but because she was leaning over him, it was a perfect tunnel for viewing the inside. Had it not been dark and Harry had his glasses on, he probably would of had a picture perfect view. "I win. You lose." She taunted. "I let you win." Harry lied playfully, but even he could see her stick out her tongue at him. "If that's the case, then break free." Twisting his arm, he manage to free one hand. She struggled to recapture it, and while her attention was there, he moved his legs, so that she flopped back first on the bed. He pounced on her again, and the wrestling match began once more. Again both of them laughed from the silly fight as they writhed around. At one point he stood up, raised her in the air, and nearly pinned her hands behind her back but she managed to slip away from that too. She spun around did something Harry didn't expect. She went for his boxers, pulling them down. Harry forgot what he was doing and made a futile attempt to raise them again, but she tackled him back on the bed. This wrestling match was no contest as his legs were wrapped up from his downed shorts. A wild thought occurred to him and he realized he could play dirty as well. Without thinking, he pulled the bottom of Pansy's top over her head so that she was blinded by her shirt. Now both of them, intermingled together, struggled to fix their clothing malfunctions. Harry couldn't quite reach his boxers, as Pansy was laying on his legs, struggling to free her head from the shirt. With a grunt, suddenly Pansy's shirt flew in his face. In his struggle to push away the fabric, she was on top of him again, re-pinning him in the domineering position she had him in before. He blinked shocked at her grinning face, now realizing she was only wearing her panties and his shorts were wrapped around his feet like a rope. "I win again." She breathed heavily.

Pansy Parkinson 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem by C.M. Lacey

Chapter Three: Pansy Parkinson 2.

Even with his blurry eyes he could see her form in the soft light of the room. She seemed oblivious to it. He averted his gaze and tried to squirm out of her grip. Their little wrestling game was over. He didn't want something to "arise" while in this position. If that happened, he didn't know what Pansy would think of him. However, the more he struggled, the more she had to put her whole body weight into holding him down. Harry's problem just kept building. He stupidly didn't think about her naked flesh pressing against his while he attempted freedom and now her bare chest started to squeeze onto his. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his blood start to trickle south. "Parkinson let go!" Harry was starting to panic. Her body just felt too erotic against his. No matter what his brain was thinking, he couldn't fight biology. "No way. I got you now! You can't move." Pansy breathed in. "This time you're not going to--" She stopped in mid-sentence. Harry felt mortified as his arousal was poking somewhere around Pansy's upper thigh. There was no fighting it now. She could feel it. Her head tilted downward and tried to peer in-between the gap she created of her's and Harry's body. It felt even worse now that Harry could actually see his own erect member when Pansy moved her body upward. For a moment, her body language was expressionless. At first she was just curious on what was poking her. Then the realization on what was happening came to her. "Yuck!" Pansy shrieked. Instinctively she jumped off him, landing on his legs. In this new position he was fully in view and she could see him up close and personal. Harry threw his hands downward in an attempt to cover himself, but the damage was done. Her eyes stared at his hands failing to hide his jutting growth, her pale skin looking even paler. Why was it that her gaze on him made it seem to harden even more? "What the bloody hell, Potter?" Pansy finally got out. Harry felt shame, but wasn't about to take all the blame for this. He sat up, still attempting to cover himself. "You're the one who stripped me, then took off your top and rubbed your chest all over me. I can't help that my body reacted to that." As he said that, it only dawned on her that she too was semi-naked. Casually she reached up and covered her chest, which didn't do any good. She still was sitting on his legs, only wearing those old panties of hers. "Erm… I suppose you're right." She stated in a surprising sense of understanding. "I guess we did get carried away." "We?" Harry wished she'd get off his legs so he could pull his pants up. "Yes we. Or did you forget that you took off my top. SO it's not really just my fault that your Cleansweep became a Firebolt." "I didn't take off your top!" Harry argued back. "I only put it over your head." "It was half way off and I couldn't get it back on. So it counts as you taking it off." Pansy placed her hands on her hips, then remembered her bare chest, then recovered her breasts again. Harry tried to stay focused on her face instead of the near naked body on top of him. Even though they were arguing, his body still was finding her very attractive. His penis visibly twitched. "I don't think that should count." He tried to counter again, as Pansy's eyes went down to his member again. "You pulled down my boxers before I did that, and what I did was only in retaliation!" "Sorry for not foreseeing that you'd pop a boner on me while we were playing around." Pansy came back sarcastically. "Clearly I'm in the wrong." "You're acting like I planned on getting hard!" Harry couldn't believe this. She was making it out

like he was some sex crazed pervert. "What am I supposed to do when a pretty girl gets naked on top of me?" What she did next he didn't expect. She pushed his shoulders back on the bed and pinned him down once again, all modesty gone. His hands were over his erection, so her waist pressed his arms down so he couldn't move. She leaned down over him, with her hands on either side of his head, and drew her face closer to his. "Stop making yourself sound like a saint, Potter. That's the one thing Draco had right about you." "I'm not!" Harry was all the more conscious of her bare flesh over his again. His penis now was so hard it was starting to hurt. He tried to adjust his hands from their pinned position underneath Pansy. Suddenly her eyes widened with the movement of his hand. He wasn't sure what happened, but he thought he tickled her, even though the back of his hand only felt the fabric of her panties. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't tickled her, that he actually must have brushed against something sensitive. He tried to move his hands away, so he wouldn't make the same mistake again, but since there was little room to move from the pinned position, he felt her panties again on the top of his hand. Pansy inhaled sharply. "Stop it!" Sorry!" "You're touching me when you do that." "I wasn't trying to! I'm pinned down, remember? I was trying to adjust myself so I wouldn't… wouldn't poke you." Sighing loudly, Pansy tried to move her hips away from where his hands were pinned without freeing him, but there wasn't anywhere else to go. Her resulting movement meant that she was rubbing herself on the back of his hand unintentionally. How was it that she was so soft down there? From his unintentional touch, her face went flush. "This is no good." She sat up and covered herself up again. "I'm going to the couch." Frustrated, Harry sat up as well. "You're back to that again? You're the guest, take my bed." "I've beat you fair and square all those times we wrestled, so I won the couch." Pansy pointed out. "I broke free all those times, so it doesn't count." "One of those times you broke away using your hard-on, so that should be cheating." Seeing no sense in hiding his erection anymore since she already had seen it in all it's glory, he pushed her back down on the bed. Then he tried to make a run for the couch, but first he had to pull his boxers up so he could move his legs. "No you don't!" Pansy shouted. Leaping onto him, she grabbed at his pants, and yanked with all her might. Within moments, she managed to fight them off his legs. Triumphant, she threw them across the room as if she were making a statement. Now he was completely naked. Harry knew he should have been embarrassed at this, but instead he just got more frustrated. "Oh, that's it!" He grumbled angrily and picked her up. "Oi, what are you doing Potter?" Pansy protested, as she was raised into the air. Harry threw Pansy back on the bed, stomach first. Before she could scramble away, he sat on her lower back, facing her legs. In the heat of the moment, he reached for her panties, planning on retaliation. Her legs started kicking and squirming about, while her hands weakly tried to claw at anything she could touch. Thankfully she was unable to grab anything due to her position. Impulsively Harry pulled her panties down, even though he had a time of it with him sitting on her and her legs kicking wildly. Once he finally got them completely off, he threw them in the same direction she had tossed his own underwear. "You ass!" She shouted. "No, your ass!" And he gave her a small smack on her bare butt. "Oh you're dead!" Pansy squirmed, but still could do nothing where she was. "Looks like I get the couch, since you can't move." Harry announced. "Do you give?" She squirmed some more but it was useless. She only could move her legs and arms freely, but because she was face down they weren't in a position to do anything to him. Even if it was hopeless,

she tried nevertheless to claw at him for a few minutes. Finally she gave up, and laid still for a while collecting her breath. Harry waited for her to actually say she gave up before he'd move, all the while wishing his body would stop thinking this type of thing was sexual. That was a tall order as now his eyes had nothing to look at but her bare back and butt. "Get off of me." She demanded after some effort. "Do you give up?" "Yes! Get up, my back is gonna hurt if you sit on it forever." Harry felt uneasy giving up his dominant position, but she did concede defeat, so he crawled off her and took a seat on the side of the bed, his back facing her so she could cover up in the blankets. Instead he felt her arms wrap around his chest, her chest pressed against his back, pulling him back down on the bed again. Cheater! Once again they were rolling over on each other, grasping at any flying arm or leg they could. However Pansy was exhausted from her struggle before, and despite getting the upper hand, Harry still managed to pin her down on the bed again. This time, she was on her back as he climbed on top of her. Still defiant until the end, she squirmed as he held her down. "You said you gave up." He breathed heavily. "I did, but did you really think it was okay to take off my panties? That was payback!" "You took off mine, so we're even." "It's different if you take off a girl's undies than it is for a girl to take off a boys." "No it's not." "You're stupid if you think there's no difference Potter!" Pansy squirmed again. "Stay still!" Harry struggled to keep her writhing body still. "You said you gave up!" She struggled all the more, so he leaned his body down on her to make her stop moving. Then it happened. Pansy's eyes widened again, and almost at the same instant Harry's did as well. He could feel the top of his penis brushed against something soft, fleshy, and slightly damp. He looked down and saw that his erection was resting magnificently on top of her vagina Suddenly it seemed a good idea to stop this game. Things were getting accidentally heated. He didn't want something to happen unintentionally on the account of their rough-housing, only to have her blame him of taking advantage of her in the process. Pansy didn't see it the same way as Harry. Perhaps he should had spoken his thought before he let her go, because instead of ending their naked wrestling match, the girl pounced on him again. This time around she had the advantage and again pinned him on the bed much like before. She was careful to keep her hips raised above his waist area, even though occasionally from her movements he brushed against her. "So I win this time." She told him. "Fine you win, get off before something bad happens." "You're just a bad loser!" Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. "I've pinned you more times than you me, so I think I'm the ultimate winner." "You're the winner, alright…" Harry struggled to free himself. "Oh, you're not getting away!" Pansy gritted her teeth and once again leaned her body lower to keep him still. Thankfully, when she did this she raised her body higher so that his penis was behind her butt instead of underneath her. Harry wasn't sure what he'd do if her body rubbed him while he was like this. Still he wanted to tip her over so he could make a dash to the couch were she couldn't put him in another pinning hold. He started wringing his arms underneath her hands, trying to loosen them. "You don't think that will work again, do you?" Pansy smirked, leaned back, then pushed down harder with her hands by pulling her body backwards for more support. Her mistake. Almost as if it were perfectly timed and aimed, her backwards moving body engulfed his erection which still hovered perfectly behind her. All at once, she jammed his penis into her, slamming down all the way down to his base. Both Pansy and Harry inhaled sharply as the sudden warm and

pleasure of the insertion fireworked through out their bodies. They stared at each other in disbelieve for a second. It took a moment for them to realize what just happened. All at once, Pansy started, looking panicked. "Get out!" She told him, which was just abut the stupidest thing she could say as she was the one in a sitting position on top of him. Regardless, Harry grabbed her hips and attempted to push her up. At the same time she moved a different direction, her mind on the same task, but going about it differently. The result was that she slid right back down on him. Even though it was an unwanted move, both stopped moving a second to feel the second sensation of the act. Never before had he felt such pleasure. Harry felt himself grow bigger inside of her after the second jolt. Apparently she felt it too. Holding up her hands, Pansy tried to calm down. "Don't move, let me do it." "What do you mean 'let me do it'?" "I'm going to get it out." Pansy looked embarrassed. "Don't be a pervert." "I'm not!" Harry shouted back. "I wasn't the one who stuck it inside in the first place, you did!" "And who's the one that got harder than a broomstick?" "It wouldn't have gone in if you weren't so wet down there, so I'm not the only one at fault here." "Shut up!" Pansy pointed down at him, but she couldn't deny facts. "If you hadn't taken off my panties this would have never happen!" Harry had enough of this. She always would blame him, no matter what. It was best to just end the argument now before he ended up stuck inside her for the rest of the night. "Fine, whatever, just get off of me." He tried to push her off and she gritted her teeth and struggled against him, even though she was going for the same goal. The result of the awkward pushing and pulling was the unintentional in and out movement downstairs. Despite everything, it felt extremely good. So good, in fact that he didn't want her to leave. It seemed she felt the same. At some point they had stopped fighting each other and Pansy was sliding herself up and down on him on her own will. The fight was over, apparently. Not that Harry was keen to resume it. All he wanted now was to feel good. He didn't remember grabbing her hips, but he was holding them now, guiding her as she moved up and down. He thrusted his hips upward at the same time, his body going on auto-pilot. Her heavy breathing, grunts, and groans from before became more softer, and taking more of a moan aspect to them. So they were having sex. How did it turn out like this? "Potter, give me your hands." She breathed in, grabbing his arms and pulling them up to her small chest. Harry had felt Ginny's breast a few times in the past, but this was different. In those times there always was a shirt or a bra covering her. So not only was Pansy taking away his virginity, her petite breasts were the first he ever touched bare. Even as small as they were, they felt amazing within his hands. Her erect nipples rubbed hard in his palms. With the arrival of his hands on her chest, Pansy's mouth opened and she made his fingers squeeze her. "Touch me, you idiot!" She moaned, then dropped her hands onto his chest and used it as a platform to push herself up. Harry swallowed and lightly squeezed her, as she had made him do before, then fingered her raised nipples. She breathed in with delight as they stiffen even more to his touch. Pansy let out another animalistic groan so startling that at first Harry wondered if he did was squeezing her to hard. However his worries were dashed away as with the groan came a more furious take to her bouncing. Her fingernails dug into his chest and scratched him hard. "Ouch!" Harry complained. "Squeeze me harder!" Pansy ordered when she noticed he stopped. Harry gave her an angry look, reached behind to her back and pushed her forward so that she was laying on top of him. Then instinctively, he thrust his hips up and down. Pansy seemed to like his initiative and gave into their new position. He lowered his hands down, and squeezed her butt and thrusted harder. Pansy squealed with pleasure, and her hands grabbed his hair and tugged the more he moved.

Harry wasn't sure he liked being beat up, but he felt so good in other areas that it was easy to ignore. He found the harder he pounded into Pansy the more she liked it; and the softer he went, the more demanding she got. She also moaned and groaned extremely loud, and often liked swearing whenever he did something particularly pleasing. "Oh!" Pansy inhaled in, and bit her bottom lip. "Keep going! Like this!" She ordered him. Harry wasn't sure what he was doing different, but tried to keep up the speed and intensity that he had been going when she told him that. Her sweaty hands grabbed the side of his face and squeezed. It hurt. He would have cried out, but he doubt she would have heard him from all the noise she was making. "Yes, keep doing that!" She screamed him. "Keep fucking my pussy!" She groaned in an animal like guttural way. Harry then felt the small girl stiffen on top of him, then crumble like a limp noodle. She was moaning in an almost tearful sounding way now, as her whole body seemed to be trembling, especially her legs. He wasn't sure if he should stop or not, so to be on the safe side he slowed his pace. "Oh no! Another one!" Pansy's back arched up and she moaned that same moan she did previously. Her body must have been so numb that she didn't even realize there was slight drool coming out of her mouth. When she crumbled over him again, her body was shaking like mad. She gave a weak whine. "Parkinson?" Harry slowed down even more. "S-Stop..." Pansy got out wearily. "...I need a break." Her voice was shaky so Harry stopped moving. She rolled off top of him, breathing as if she had been holding her breath underwater for a long time. When her flesh peeled off his, the sweat from both their bodies hit the cool air and gave him a trimmer. He looked down at his own member, still as large as ever and wanting it's release. It seemed Pansy had gotten her's. He turned to Pansy and saw her chest rising and falling pretty dramatically. His eyes focused on her breast, his penis twitching excitedly from the sight of it. "You made me cum twice." Pansy told him weakly. "It was really intense, I never felt like that before. It felt really good. I'm surprised a loser like you could do that." Harry was happy he made her feel good, but he still wanted his. He could feel it building up and he wanted to release more than ever. Unfortunately she obviously wasn't going to do anything about it. She seemed exhausted the way she was laying there. He couldn't take it anymore. Shamefully he started stroking himself, looking at her glistening body for inspiration. Pansy looked at him wearily. "Idiot." "Sorry, I just can't stand it…" Harry said. Ignoring him, she climbed over his lap and opened her mouth. Her lips surround his member, and as her head dipped down. He felt her tongue playfully slurp on the bottom of his penis. She started sucking slightly, letting the air pressure play some delightful pleasure. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, taking him in and out much like she did with her lower body. He was nearly at the breaking point before, but her soft stroking motion was almost too much. He tighten his grip on the covers and thrust his hips forward. He knew he was going to release. Pansy seemed to know it as well, and braced herself, not removing him from her mouth. Moments later he came, and to Pansy's credit she didn't gag or complain.

Parvati Patil

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 4: Parvati Patil.

The night had been very eventful after that. Once they both had regained their strength Pansy attacked him again, and they ended up having sex two more times. Once morning came, both of them had little to no sleep. They laid exhausted intertwined with one another having fallen asleep where they last were. When they woke up, they eventually straightened up into a normal sleeping positions, but still didn't move.

"Let's shop tomorrow." Pansy blinked heavy eyed.

Harry could see the appeal to the plan, but it probably was around noon time already, and he didn't know when or if they'd ever get the energy to go out for clothes shopping. Aside from that, while he could use some new clothes, Pansy desperately needed them. She had nothing but the old underwear that had been flung to the other side of the room, and her tattered Slytherin robes. He couldn't allow her to run around clothless much longer.

Groaning, Harry sat up. "C'mon. Do you want to be stuck in my cousin's old t-shirts forever?"

He tugged on Pansy's arm, and pulled her into a seated position as well. She gave a moan, and pushed the hair from her face. She made no attempt to hide her nudity after the night they just had, and in the light of the day he could finally see just how pale and skinny she really was.

"Fine. I'm up." Pansy yawned, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We probably should take a bath before we go." Harry told her, all to aware of the sweaty sex filled night they had just survived. His back probably looked like a tiger had used it for a scratching post and he had bruises everywhere from both the rough-housing and the "foreplay".

"Come on." Pansy stood up dully. She didn't even attempt to look for clothes; she just walked out the bedroom door.

Now that she was standing, he got a better look at her body. While she was thinner than what he remembered her from school, he also thought she didn't look as much of a stick as he had initially thought. She had a form to her, but still was slightly malnourished. Aside from that, she could be considered cute…. pretty even. Remarkably, after the previous night's romping she had less battle scars that he did. That probably was a testament to him not clawing at her every few minutes.

Watching her leave the room, Harry murmured "I guess that means she's going first." to himself.

A second after he said that she popped her head back into the room and narrowed her eyes at him. "You coming?"

"What? Together?" Harry asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We just finished a night where you stuck your dick inside my ass… I think it's okay to take a bath together."

Harry felt a slight embarrassment at the statement then realized she was right. He found his towel, then followed her into the bathroom. As he entered, he saw she was already at work filling in the bathtub with warm water and plenty of bubbles. Harry was unsure where she got the bubble-bath soap from, but remembered the bath he took in the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts, and welcomed it. She slipped into the water first then sat to the back waiting for him to get in.

He joined her, feeling slightly strange at the intimate nature of all this. Yes they had sex the night before, but it wasn't romantic at all. In fact it felt more like they were just getting their frustrations out, or else having fun. Now that he was sitting in the tub with Pansy, facing those blue eyes in proper lighting, this seemed a bit more personal than anything they had done the night before. She had a small pinkness to her cheeks, which made him wonder what she thought about all this. Was last night something more for Pansy than it was for Harry? Swallowing, he felt his body temperature drop ever so slightly.

"What's up?" Pansy asked when she noticed his shyness.

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me, Potter." Pansy gave him an annoyed looked.

"Uh… I was wondering if we're a couple now?"

Pansy's eyes went wide and she coughed a nervous laugh. "What?"

Seeing her shock took some of the pressure off. Still Harry wanted to make sure. "Last night we--"

"I know what we did last night." Pansy interrupted him.

"--well we were together all night, weren't we?" Harry went on. "Now we're in the tub, plus we're going to be living to together for some time."

"All good points." Pansy nodded, her cheeks pinking even more. "Let me ask you this: Do you even like me?"

"Err… I guess so. I mean we sort of went at it like animals last night."

"Not like that, Potter. That was just sex. I want to know if you like me as girl. You know, like a girlfriend? You dated Chang and Weasley before, so you know what it's like when you have a feelings for someone, don't you? That's what I'm talking about. Can you even say that you find me attractive?"

"You're pretty." Harry pointed out.

"Thanks." Pansy sighed, brushing the noncommittal compliment out of the way. "I mean attractive as a girlfriend. Could you really see yourself falling in love with me?"

Harry knew the answer to that but didn't want to tell her. It sounded extremely rude to tell the girl he slept not only hours before that he didn't like her in that way. His hesitation answered the question for him though. To his surprise, Pansy looked relieved.

"And there you have it. I don't like you and you certainly don't feel anything for me as well. So if we don't like each other, then we're not a couple." Pansy spelled it out.

"Even still… last night."

"Honestly… you're too sweet for your own good." Pansy gave him a face a person makes when they are talking to a cute child who's not getting it. "Think of it as friends with benefits. We did things because it felt good, but our relationship is the same as it was yesterday. I'd prefer it that way, quite honestly."

Harry thought it sounded reasonable but he still didn't like the way that sounded. "Okay, but I want you to know that I'm not using you."

Pansy laughed. "Yeah, don't I know it. It took me forever to get you to make a move!"

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. So that was the reason why she kept wrestling him?

"If it makes you feel better, last night I was using you Potter." She gave a pause then looked slightly embarrassed. "I just… I wanted to feel good is all."

"I see."

"Look, I know it's not noble or whatever, but that's how it is. It's just sex. Last night might have been was a one-time only deal, but I was hoping you'd just go along with it. I mean, I'm letting you have your way with me, after all. Maybe that's expecting too much. I know how goody-goody you are."

Somehow that seemed like an insult. He felt rebellious now. "I get it. Well, I guess I'm fine with it then."

"Are you really?" Pansy pressed. "You don't really seem like it."

"I'll show you how fine with it now, if you want." He said with a slight bite to it.

Sliding closer to him, Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay then. This time you use me."

And so he did. Even if it was fueled by her egging him on, it still felt satisfying. After the events of the previous night, he knew how she liked it, so there was no foreplay and feeling each other out. He just took her. Once they were finished, they cleaned up, got out of the bath, dried off, got dressed. It was like nothing had happened at all. Pansy was back to her normal self. It was a strange sensation, but Harry could almost find himself getting used to this kind of thing.

During brunch, Pansy casually recommended a clothing shop she knew that wasn't in a populated wizard area but sold really nice things. All talk of relationships and sex was over. She was a girl again. After some discussion, they came up with a plan. He gathered up the gold he needed and his wand while Pansy found some more of Dudley's old clothes in Harry's drawers to wear. On seeing that, Harry snickered. The idea of Dudley seeing a girl in his clothes seemed hilarious. The tubby bastard might pass out from the sight of it.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked, ignoring the laughs. "I'll apparate us there if you're cool with that."

"Okay. Just make sure I don't end up with a missing leg." Harry went over to her and took her hand.

"Right." Pansy closed her eyes and concentrated.

With a slight 'pop' the two were gone. Harry felt that familiar tug to his mid-section feeling one felt when they traveled in this way. When they appeared, both took a good moment to press their hands

on their knees and collect themselves. Once that drama was over, Harry was able to get a feel to where Pansy had taken them.

They looked to be on a normal Muggle street, though they appeared in an alley. Pansy re-took his hand, walked out of their hiding spot, and started down the pavement in front of several shops. She took a b-line to a particular one, which had an unassuming front. Harry was used to this sort of thing, as most Wizard buildings often disguised themselves as boring shops that ordinary people would just pass by. Due to charms, simple locations, and the appearance of the place most Muggles would have never had seen the building.

Once they opened the door, it was a different story. While there appeared to be a decently sized clothing shop, complete with both Wizard robes and Muggle apparel, it was apparent on first glance that this place was magical. Mannequins moved in their spot to show the shopper how the clothes looked like in different poses, while mirrors often spoke to the passerby, giving unwanted advice. All the pictures and advertisements on the walls moved, trying to sell this and that, while the whole store carried the scent of incense in the air.

"Oi, Potter." Pansy tugged his hand when it seemed that he got lost in the sight if it all. "I'll look for you when I find everything I need."

"You don't want me to stick around?"

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not clueless like some girls are; I know how boys are. You don't want to watch me browse and try on clothes. That's cool. You're not my boyfriend, and I'm not about to inflict that on you. I'll just come back once I pick something out and you can sort out whether you want to buy me it or not."

"I told you I would."

"You don't have too." Pansy started up again, but gave up when she saw his resolved face. "Right… just remember that I said I'd pay you back one day. I mean it."

"I know, I know. Just makes sure you don't skimp out. Get several outfits…underwear… you know, anything you need."

She looked shy again, but nodded her head. Then she raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Didn't she just get through saying he wasn't her boyfriend? Before he could commented on her acting too nice to him, she scampered off into the forests of women's apparel. Harry watched her go, wondering once again about where his relationship with her was going. She seemed a bit too girly in that moment.

"Right… I came here to shop as well." Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about Pansy anymore.

He remembered the whole point of coming to the store to begin with was that he was supposed to be shopping as well. Like Pansy, he didn't want to be wearing Dudley's old things for much longer. Now that he was free of the Dursleys it was time for some proper clothes. The only problem was that this was really the first time he had ever gone shopping for this sort of thing. Sure he had bought school uniforms and robes before, but this was a whole new beast. He didn't know what he should buy. This sort of thing would have been perfect if he actually did have a girlfriend, not just one he used as a sex toy.

"Harry?"

Dragging his mind from those disturbing thoughts was the voice of another girl who he recognized instantly. Walking in his direction was a fellow Gryffindor student he had known the last eight years of his life. Standing prettily in front of him was Parvati Patil. Now this was a godsend. Maybe he didn't have Ginny or Hermione around to help out with shopping, but someone like Parvati was the perfect substitute. The girl was all about clothes and pretty much everything that was girly. This sort of thing would make her day. She was just the type of girl would would love dragging a guy around to go shopping with.

"Parvati! Thank God."

"Sorry?"

"Err… I'm sort of out of my depth here…" Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly nervous. He just now remembered how pretty she was. Asking her to help him out seemed rather challenging now.

"Out of depth?" Parvati blinked. She looked down at Dudley's clothes and put two and two together. "I see. You're going shopping aren't you? You seriously need some new clothes."

He knew she wasn't trying to be insulting, but he slightly felt embarrassed. "I always got hand-me- downs."

"So that's why you always dressed like that out of uniform?" Parvati placed a finger to her lips as if all the pieces had come together. "I always wondered. So you haven't got anything that fits you properly, other than school clothes I mean?"

"Nope."

"And you want to change that. To finally get something that fits and looks like this century?"

"Yep."

"And you don't mind if I… nudge you in the right direction?"

"Please. I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Got'cha!" Parvati laughed that girlish giggle he always known to come from her. Within moments she grabbed his arm and led him towards the men's apparel.

At first Harry thought it was a great idea, but he soon realized that Parvati was taking this job far too seriously. After she figured out his clothing size (by using some skill she had that wasn't magic) she started picking out outfits for every occasion under the sun. She even color picked things that she claimed worked for him and flat out refused something that clashed against his appearance. He really didn't know if this had to be that complicated, but in the end she seemed to know what she was doing. The girl might lack in other things, but fashion was her expertise.

"Oh, I didn't even think… you do have gold for all this, right?"

"Yeah, I have plenty." Harry told her. "Depending, of course, if Parkinson doesn't buy up the whole store."

Parvati's face went grim. "So that was her. I thought it was Parkinson, but I wasn't sure." She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on? Why are you with her anyway? I saw her kiss you on the cheek even. What's all that about?"

It was natural for Parvati to mistrust Pansy, even if Pansy may have rarely talked to her. Gryffindors and Slytherins were life-long enemies. And since they had just come from a War were the Slytherins were in a position to abuse their upper hand at Hogwarts last year, he was positive Parvati had nothing polite to say about Pansy. No doubt Parvati had come under some bullying in the past as well.

"I ran into her yesterday." Harry explained briefly. "She's come into some hard times. I don't want to go into it, but she really needed some help. So I kinda took her in."

Parvati's eyebrows raised in a "isn't-that-cute" sort of way.

"What?"

"Always saving people, huh?" Parvati pointed out.

"It's not like that."

"She was a beast, Harry, an absolute beast. You don't even know what she was like to the girls."

"People can change if you give them a chance." Harry reaffirmed. "She's convinced me that she wants that chance so I'm going to give it to her."

Parvati didn't approve but didn't rebuke him either. "Well.. just be careful. I don't want her to use you or anything."

On that, Harry remembered his conversation with Pansy in the bathtub. Suddenly he didn't want to talk about the former Slytherin anymore. "S-So, is this shirt the last one?"

"Huh?" Parvati's cheeks were flushed slightly. "Oh. Yes. I want you to try this on next, then I'd say we're about done."

"Okay."

Harry and Parvati walked over to the Men's Dressing-Rooms, at which Harry took the pile of clothes Parvati handed to him and went inside. After a few moments he was down to his underwear, then looked around for one of the outfits he brought inside with him. He couldn't find it. Then again… he couldn't find the outfit he had just taken off. He blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. However it was true. All the clothes had vanished and he was stuck standing there stranded. To make matters worse, his wand was in Dudley's jeans and so was his bag of gold.

"Harry, I thought you'd like to try something else." Parvati's voice came from behind the door.

"Parvati! Something's up. My clothes… everything I came in with… they're all gone! Is it possible that they're out there or something or am I losing my mind?"

"Let me look." There was a long pause then she came back. "I don't see anything. How strange. Let me leave you with what I brought and I'll talk to the manager. Maybe some charm stopped working..."

As she went to hand him the clothes through the open door, suddenly her whole body flew forward and she fell into the Dressing-Room. Harry caught her, but almost immediately the door shut behind her. Whatever garments she might have been holding were on the other side of the door. Squeaking, Parvati was quickly turning around trying to open the door, but it seemed to have been locked. There was footsteps running away from the outside.

Someone obviously had done this to them. Parvati looked angry, and pounded on the door several times, calling after their attacker. When her rebukes didn't bring a response, she turned around and gave Harry a questionable look. Then suddenly she got extremely shy. She noticed that he was standing there in his underwear. Averting her eyes away, her cheeks flushed.

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry reassured her. "Er… I guess we're stuck here then?"

"Y-Yeah."

Harry sat down on the bench provided, doing his best to cover up, though he had nothing but his arms to work with. Parvati took a seat near him, trying not to look at him, although he swore she kept sneaking peeks. They both had their eyes on the door, cursing that it was a proper door and not one small enough that they could crawl under or over.

"I know." Harry started. "What if we shout out for the manager. She can let us out."

"Oh no, we can't do that!" Parvati suddenly didn't care about his near nakedness. "If she finds out that a couple was in the changing room together, she'll think something is happening, then I'll be banned from the store. I've seen her do it before. She's simply awful!"

"You're worried about being banned?" Harry laughed. "You do realize that you're about to become a permanent resident."

Parvati blushed again. "I guess you're right."

They both made valiant attempts to call out, but it wasn't long before they realized it was hopeless. Whoever pulled this prank on them had put a muffle charm over the room so that no one could hear them. Once this fact was known to them, they sat in silence for a good ten minutes. As Harry was about to ask Parvati if she had brought her wand, that's when all the lights started to be turned out. Harry felt startled, but Parvati looked as though she knew that was coming.

"Closing. She closes her store early on the weekdays." She informed him. "We're going to be locked in here all night."

Harry shivered. It was the first time that he realized that he was getting cold. Parvati sighed slightly and sat perfectly still on the seat next to him, her face looking as if she was trying to figure out anything they could do. Harry had no ideas, other than busting open the door forcefully and leaving the store that way. Then he remembered his thought from before.

"You don't have your wand on you, do you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It was in my purse. I left it by the door." Parvati informed him.

Harry shivered. On asking that he wondered about his own wand. The thief not only stole his gold but also his most prized possession. Did they know what they had done, and who they stolen from? Did it even matter? He was famous, but not invincible. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"You're freezing aren't you?" Parvati asked once his body shaking had become obvious.

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him on top of everything.

"I guess…" She muttered to herself, then swallowed. "Here…"

She scooted closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, and pulled the side of his body onto hers. She felt like a small little space heater to him. He felt embarrassed, and knew she had to feel the same way. Still, after a while of holding onto him, he felt her arms lightly massage his arms and shoulder softly. It felt much like a mothers touch… or what he would imagine that to feel like. It was loving and gentle. She leaned her head on top of his, which was resting on her shoulder, and hummed lightly to herself after a while.

"You're still cold. We got to do something." Parvati broke from her humming. "Not only that, but if we stay in here… we might have a problem when one of us has to use the toilet."

"I can try and force the door open." Harry told her.

"Let me try the door one more time before you do that. Maybe … just maybe…" She reached the door and fettled with it, then suddenly it clicked open. She laughed happily and opened the door wider. "Yes! I was right. The locking charm wore off!"

"Good thing one of us kept their head." Harry complimented her.

They walked out and Harry nearly tripped over the pile of stuff on the ground before him. Parvati bent down and tried for a better look in the darkness. "Harry, it's the clothes… wand… and gold too."

"What kind of thief would go through all that trouble and not take anything?"

"Maybe they did, count your coins." Parvati urged him.

Harry quickly got dressed, activated a lighting charm at the tip of his wand and counted this money. Most of it was there, only a small portion was gone. He pondered, wondering what happened, but Parvati had her own theory.

"I think Pansy Parkinson is behind this."

"Really?"

"She probably thought it might be funny to pull one last prank on you."

"If that's the case, she didn't go all out. She only took what she needed for the clothes I was going to buy her. If she was going to go through all the trouble, why would she half-ass it?"

"Who knows?" Parvati narrowed her eyes. "Maybe she didn't want you to report her to the Aurors. Next time you see her, you shouldn't be so nice to her."

Even if it seemed out of character for what he knew about Pansy so far, Parvati's theory did make sense. Pansy surely wasn't going to change over night, but she still was living with him after all. Why would she jeopardize that? Not only that, but she didn't take enough gold to branch out on her own, just enough for the clothes. No, something else was going on.

In the meantime, Harry thought he'd worry about that later and find a way out of the store without damaging everything. Unfortunately all the doors were locked with charms stronger than the Dressing-Room door. Aside from locking charms, there were spells to prevent apparaters from coming into the shop that way, so that was a no-go. There were bars over the fireplace so he couldn't use Floo Powder. It was already night outside, and there seemed to be only two options.

"We can either force our way out or just spend the night. When the manager comes tomorrow morning, we can leave when she opens the store."

"But if she were to see us…" Parvati looked stressed again.

"I guess we can hide until we think the coast is clear, then act like customers." Harry went on. "I'll just pay for the clothes I was going to buy, then leave casually."

He could already tell that was the plan Parvati was voting for. But that still left the problem finding a hiding spot and spending the night. He gathered the pile of clothes he was going to buy earlier and followed Parvati around. She seemed to know where she was going, and it was soon apparent she had an idea.

Parvati Patil 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 5: Parvati Patil 2.

Luckily Parvati knew a spot in the store that was off to the side in a little cubby hole, but still on the main floor. One had to be looking for that area specifically in order to find it, and it was likely the owner wouldn't be searching for squatters in the morning. She and Harry carefully placed the folded clothes he was going to buy near the cubby hole, then both she and him crawled inside. It was large enough to fit the both of them sitting down, but that was about it. So they both laid on their sides once they got in, having no choice but to stare at each other in the light of their wands.

"I'm sorry about all this." Parvati said after a time.

"It's not your fault."

"Still…" Parvati sighed. "Maybe if I hadn't been so preoccupied with shopping with you, things might have been different."

"I wasn't paying attention either…" Harry told her and he hoped that she felt better when he said that. Wanting to put her mind at ease, he tried to change the subject. "Hey. What was that song you were humming earlier?"

"Sorry?"

"When we were in the Dressing-Room." He reminded her.

"Oh. Oh, nothing special. It's just a song my Mum would sing to me and my sister when we were restless and couldn't sleep. It calmed me down back then. Sometimes when either Padma or I am nervous, I'll hum that song to make us feel better."

"You were scared?"

"No. Not really. You think I would be, but it's just that I've been through so much this last year that something like this doesn't scare me like it should." Parvati said proudly. "Although, I will admit to shrieking at a spider the other day."

"A spider, huh?" Harry laughed, and she giggled along with him. "I guess that is worse than being locked up."

"I must sound so childish after everything you must have gone through. I heard about how you were locked in a dungeon in Malfoy's house at one point. I guess a Dressing-Room is nothing compared to that."

Harry nodded.

Parvati shook her head. "How did you cope with all that? Not just Malfoy, but… but traveling

around the country hiding from Death-Eaters? You-Know-Who was after you the whole time… I had my own problems at Hogwarts but nothing compared to that…"

"Everyone had their trails to deal with last year." Harry didn't want to belittle her own tortures, not after what happened to her best friend, Lavender Brown, during the Battle of Hogwarts. The conversation was getting grim now. He needed to change it before Parvati started sobbing. Thinking back to the Dressing-Room he remembered how shy she was. For some reason that was the only topic he could think of.

"So you weren't scared of being locked in the Dressing-Room with me, but you did seem nervous." Harry started. "What made you so shy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Parvati blushed. "You. You made me nervous."

"Because I was almost naked, right?"

"Maybe a little, but mostly because of you."

"Come off it, you were talking to me fine before all that happened. I might be famous to everyone else, but you've known me for years. How can you be nervous around me?"

"It's not that. How do I explain?" Parvati bit her lower lip, thinking about her question for a moment. "You know I wasn't as confident I as looked. I was a nervous wreck when we were shopping. I can't believe you didn't notice. I was talking a lot and stumbling over my words. So I tried to just talk about clothes and stuff like that so I didn't come off as a nutter. I thought for sure you might have thought something was wrong with me."

Harry shook his head. It still didn't answer why she be so nervous around him. If it wasn't his near nudity or fame, things didn't add up. "I'm not suddenly some superhero just because I defeated Voldemort."

"I know." She gave a pathetic look, jumping slightly at that name.

"Then what?"

Taking in a deep sigh, Parvati looked as if she was gathering her thoughts. When she got some resolve on her face, her dark eyes looked into his seriously.

"I'm going to tell you something serious, so don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I won't."

"Right. Here it goes." Parvati took in another deep breath. "When I first met you, I had a huge crush. I don't think you noticed. I hate to admit it, but my crush came from you being famous. You can't blame me… others felt the same, even Ginny Weasley did! Anyway, that superficial crush went away with time and you just started being a normal classmate. You might have been caught up in some weird mystery each year… doing dangerous things… but that was what us Gryffindors came to expect out of you. You were just Harry.

Time went on, and sometime during Dumbledore's Army my crush returned. This time it didn't have anything to do with you being famous, it was just because of you. I mean, you were just too cool. Putting aside being a Quidditch hero, you were breaking the rules, fighting Umbridge, telling us stories about the dangers you were in, and teaching us all this useful magic. I really started to like you… and Lavender liked Ron (but I think you already know that).

I never acted on it because I remembered the previous year, how you wanted to be with Cho Chang at the Yule Ball but just settled on me. I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be crushed again, so I never spoke up. Turns out I was right about you and Cho. When you two eventually broke up I thought I should try again, but felt I should wait awhile because it seemed wrong to catch you on the rebound. Unfortunately I waited to long and by that time it was painfully obvious you liked Ginny. So I just gave up."

Harry didn't know what to say, but she still hadn't gotten to the meat of it all. If she had given up her crush, then she shouldn't have been nervous, even if she still liked him.

"Then all that stuff happened last year. You don't know what it's like only hearing bits and pieces here and there about what you could be doing or where you might be. It was so nerve wracking. You became more than a classmate that I liked, to everyone in school you sort of became a legend. Then suddenly there you were, back at Hogwarts and it was like you were a different person. I kinda was awe struck. Like before I always thought I was pretty enough to be… well beyond your league…no offense. I mean, before all that, I thought I was pretty enough that I could of had you if I really wanted to push the issue. But now… now you're beyond my league and you kind of make me feel like I'm just some adoring fan with a crush that won't go away."

Harry was surprised she dished it all out there like that. He had to admit that took a lot of courage. He remembered his conversations with Cho always ended with him saying something stupid or awkward and he could never really tell her how he felt. Parvati, apparently, was at a stage he was in back then with Cho yet was able to tell him everything she was feeling. He found that extremely impressive.

Parvati studied his face as he took all that in, her heart out there in the open. When he had been silent for a while she swallowed and gave him a knowing look. She couldn't blame him for being shocked at all this.

"I know… I know. It's a lot, I shouldn't have laid it all out there like that. It's just… when am I ever going to get another chance at telling you how I feel?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be going back to school and you'll--"

"I'll be moving on. Not just from my crush, but from everything. I'm going to find work away from London. After the war I just want to get away. So… so I'll probably won't see you to often after tonight."

For the first time in his life, he was sad to learn that. She may have always just been another giggling girl to him at school, but she was someone he knew and cared about. They might not have been great friends, but he would have given his life for anyone that was in Dumbledore's Army, and would have done as much as he could for any of his former Gryffindor classmates.

"Hey Harry? Do you have a girlfriend?" Parvati asked from no where.

"Er… no." Harry replied, with shock in his voice.

"Oh, no…I'm not asking you out," Parvarti quickly told him. "but… I thought that maybe… if you don't mind… that we can pretend that… just for tonight… that we're a couple."

Harry raised his eyebrows, if he wasn't shocked before, he was now. "A couple?"

"Well, to make up for all that time I lost back at school, and to give me a memory for when I leave London." Parvati spoke softer. "I know it's an odd thing to ask, but I thought I might as well do it

while I have this last opportunity. I mean, we are locked in this store… so it's not like we're doing anything else. I just thought that maybe--"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry interrupted her soft rambling. This wasn't something one normally knew the protocol for.

"I don't know." Parvati looked extremely shy. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead. We could … we could cuddle for starters."

"Alright."

"Here, face your back towards me." Parvati directed, and Harry did so.

She pressed her chest on his back and wrapped her arms around is body, her face nuzzled near the back of his head. He had to admit, it felt very comforting. He was glad he wasn't freezing in his boxers this time. Like before, her hands started rubbing his body softly, but this time it was his arm and chest areas. She wasn't humming her nervous lullaby though. Apparently, this time she wasn't nervous. He closed his eyes, figuring he might as well enjoy the affection while she was squeezed him. She just had a soothing way about her. Next thing he noticed were lips pressing against his neck.

He started at that. He physically jumped from the surprise of the kiss. Parvati, feeling that she might have stepped out of bounds, pulled away.

"Sorry." Parvati apologized quickly.

"No… it's okay. We're supposed to be a couple, aren't we?" Harry teased slightly, although his heart was racing from nerves. He didn't know she was thinking about that sort of thing after the cuddling incident. His mind wasn't in the right mindset.

"If that's the case… I want to kiss you again." She whispered in his ear, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

She was expecting him to deny her. However, when Harry didn't respond, Parvati lightly touched her lips against his neck again. When Harry didn't jump away this time, she got bolder. One of her hands left his arm, drifted up, and started lightly petting his hair. Even though this was sensual, Parvati had a way of making it seem so relaxing and comforting at the same time.

"Is this okay?" She asked again in a breathy whisper.

"Yeah…"

She licked one of his ear lobes, then lightly pushed him downward so that he was laying on his back. He followed her lead, Gazing up at her as she peered down over him. Her long raven hair fell over them like a silky black curtain. Her eyes were staring at his lips, as if willing herself to take the next leap. He could literally see her mind fighting her urges.

Harry wondered what he should do. Should he allow this? Would him taking action be a betrayal of her feelings? Not only that, but how did he personally feel about all this? He always found Parvati extremely pretty, but he didn't like her the way she seemed to like him. If he kissed her like that, it might ruin it for her. She'd have to be the one kissing him, as she was the one who wanted to pretend they were an item. If he grabbed her and kissed, it might seem like he was using her to feel good, and he didn't want that.

Giggling Parvati shook her head at him. "It's like I can read your thoughts."

"Same." Harry admitted.

"This is just for tonight." Parvati stressed again. "I'm not expecting anything more than that."

There was a pause, then Harry decided to commit. "Right then. What are you waiting for? You want to kiss me, don't you?"

Parvati nodded her head, taking a small coy smile. Harry raised his hand and lightly pressed it on the side of her face. She leaned her cheek into him, then gave in. Leaning down, she lowered her head and finally pushed her lips onto his. Harry was surprised to find that almost electrical shock that comes from kissing someone he liked. When Cho and Ginny had kissed him for the first time, he felt like it was the best thing he ever felt. A similar feeling happened when their lips touched, although it was muted. Parvati was a very good kisser and it wasn't long until he was holding her head with both hands, kissing her back in response.

He couldn't have known how long they continued making out. For a time she was over him kissing, then he over her. Their positions changed whenever they wanted a better position. It was Parvati who first reached up his shirt and lightly fingered his back as she kissed him, and he found himself doing the same to her later on.

After a good while of this, she stopped and pulled back taking in her breath her eyes dancing on her next project. Harry took the moment to breathe as well. She looked so beautiful in the wand light.

"I don't know if I should go any further." She admitted to him.

"Don't do anything you're uncomfortable doing." Harry told her breathlessly.

"I'm not." She assured him. "I'm just afraid that if I keep going I won't be able to stop myself from doing… more things." Then a second moment she blushed. "That sounded really slutty."

"You're not a slut." Harry told her. "We already agreed that tonight is tonight, so don't worry about it? Besides that, I don't expect anything out of you just because we've kissed, so you shouldn't feel pressured to do something you don't want too. We're just here together enjoying each other's company and if things happen they happen, and if not, then that's okay too."

Parvati's lips raised into a small smile. "Blimey, you're such a gentleman."

She looked down at her own top and started unbuttoning her blouse. Harry could tell she was extremely shy as her fingers were shaking slightly and her face was burning red. He wondered if he should help her out so she'd not feel as awkward. Not quite sure if it was the right thing to do, he reached over and grabbed her hands. She looked at him and bit her lip again. He resumed her unbuttoning on his own, watching her eyes dance with his finger movement. When it became clear what he was doing, he saw her visually look less stressed. He pulled off her blouse, looking at her very girly bra she was wearing. As he stared, he felt her hands reaching for his shirt.

Once she had pulled it off her eyes seemed to be devouring his chest, as if she couldn't take in his full appearance before because she was being polite. That was fine to Harry, as he got to look at her chest without her watching him. He hadn't realized that she was as big breasted as she was. Then again, it wasn't like he ogled her breasts much before now.

She was kissing him again, her hands swimming up and down his stomach and chest, swirling around his Pansy-scratched back, her fingers running through his hair. She still was a gentle as ever, but there was a passion in it. Harry couldn't help but be caught up in the excitement and soon found himself fondling her the edges of her bra.

"You can take it off…" Parvati whispered, then corrected herself. "I want you to take it off, I mean."

His hands reached her back automatically, his fingers wandering to the hooks of her bra. His hand had cupped her chest through out the evening, but there always had been a barrier. She felt his hands behind her, and didn't make any movement to retract her previous statement, although to be fair she was sucking on his neck too hard to notice. Harry's primal urge kicked in and found his fingers quite easily unfastening her bra. She didn't seem to care that the straps fell over her shoulders and began to hang there. She stopped and pulled back, then she pulled the straps from her arms and gave him another shy smile.

There she was. Her bare breasts were out in the open, highlighted by the lumos spell. Her tan skin seemed flawless, and her dark nipples stiffen from the exposure of the cooler air. He wanted to touch them, to fondle them. Unlike Pansy, there was something to grab here. Her chest was moving up and down excitedly as his eyes looked over her. She liked that he was looking.

"Kiss my neck, Harry." Her requested meekly, breaking his trance on her breasts.

Harry leaned forward and imitated the same type of neck suction she had given to him. It was exactly as she wanted, as her head tilted backward and her back arched forward. With such an invitation, Harry's hand reached up and touched her waiting bosom. She felt so soft, that Harry felt that he might scuff her up from his caress. Parvati gave a light moan, from either his touch or his kissing, he didn't know which. Her hand went down and reached his free arm. She at first started to pull it up towards his chest, then as if she changed her mind, pushed it downward and placed it at the top of her skirt. He could feel her bellybutton with his thumb.

If Harry had interpreted her intentions correctly, she wanted him to reach into her skirt. This was a whole different ball game from just removing a bra. When he hadn't moved his hand yet, her own hand went below his and unbuttoned and unzipped top part of her skirt, then reached for his hand again. As if leading a child, she pulled his hand downward until his fingers passed the top of her panties and rested over her damp sensitive area. Harry needed no more encouragement after that.

With his other hand on her lower back for support, his hand set to work lightly massaging the top of her panties. Parvati's back arched again, and her legs spread slightly more from his touch. Her light moan appeared again, as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed it against her chest. Harry didn't abject. His fingers moved, and he started to lick the nearest nipple in front of him. He felt the girl tremor slightly, then gave another mousy moan.

Thinking she probably was ready for more, he reached his fingers through one of the leg holes of her panties, and touched her directly. No more shy moans came from her, she let out an actual sharp breath and a pure moan of pleasure. She was soaked and Harry found it very easy to tease her clitoris with so much lubrication. Occasionally he would kiss on her breast, feeling all the more aroused as she got more and more into it.

"Can you… please stick it in?"

Harry knew what she was talking about, but something inside of him wanted to her hear say it properly. "Pardon?"

"Your finger… I want you to put it inside me."

If he wasn't turned on before, he was after that. Harry slowly did as he was told. Immediately Parvati's body quivered from the jolt of pleasure from the act. He slowly removed it, then replaced it, let her get the full effect before he started moving in and out in a rhythm. The sound of squishing

echoed from the store's walls as his finger sloshed back and forth inside her. Then the sounds of her moaning, no longer guarded, came out in full passion. Whenever possible, he let his thumb rub her clitoris as he kept his inward/outward motion. Parvati's legs were now spread as far as they would go without reaching the level of gymnastic limberness. Her fingers grabbed the hair on his head and held him tight to her chest so that he almost couldn't breathe. Then in a sudden moment she squealed and flopped over to the ground, clearly her orgasm taking her over.

Harry sat still and watched her breathe heavily, thinking to himself that a woman under the influence of a climax was probably the sexiest thing in the world. It took a moment for Parvati to gather herself. Once she did, she sat up again, smiling pleasantly at him. She wasted no time now taking off the remainder of her clothes, then pulling off his as well. Her shyness was completely gone now. Parvati, directing traffic again, laid back on the ground and directed him over top of her. She didn't need to say anything. Her eyes looked down at his now huge erection, commanding him on what to do.

He slid inside of her with no effort, due to the abundance of her wetness. Once inside, he found that the walls of her vagina squeezed his penis tighter than Pansy's. In fact, the whole shape seemed different. It felt even better than he had thought it would. It dawned on him that every girl must feel a little different. Parvati didn't seem to be thinking about the differences of vagina's from one girl to the next, she was busy looking at him waiting from him to start moving.

"It's okay Harry…" She urged him on, thinking he must be pondering if it was okay to move. "Please…I want to. Have sex with me."

So he did. His whole lower body tingled as it seemed Parvati was somehow massaging his penis while he moved in and out. Perhaps it was because she was still shaking from her previous climax, Harry didn't know, but he moved all the more with vigor. Parvati had no cause to complain and her chest puffed up from the floor. She let out a moan, then wrapped her arms around his back, holding him as his hips moved.

"Oh Harry!" Parvati moaned in what she thought was under her breath. Her voice was quiet but Harry heard it loud and clear. With the mention of his name, somehow he felt even more aroused. Parvati noticed as well. "Wow." She breathed in. "Don't stop, Harry!" She encouraged, learning her lesson. She found his weak spot. He liked it when she talked during sex.

With pep talk like that it was hard not to get more stimulated. Suddenly he started moving faster, and Pavarti was almost squealing out her moans now. His own voice seemed to join her, although he didn't recall making any sounds. His body felt hot, very hot, as if he was ready to explode.

"You like that, don't you Harry?" Parvati somehow got words in between her deep breaths and moans. "I can feel you! You'd twitching inside me! You want to cum, don't you?"

Harry blankly nodded, knowing it was true. Parvati started to say something but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she let out a shuddering moan. He kept moving, feeling the tingle of release approaching. His hips couldn't stop moving, even if someone had jinx him. Parvati opened her eyes and grabbed the sides of his head with both hands. "I'm going to cum, Harry!" She groaned. "Let's try and do it together!"

"I'm almost there." Harry didn't know how he managed it but the words came out.

"Not yet…" Parvati said in-between gasp.

He gritted his teeth and kept thrusting. He wanted to explode, but he did his best to keep it in. Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to keep this up if he kept moving. "Parvati!" He warned her.

"Not yet!" Parvati gasped. "Wait… Wait…. Now!! NOW… CUM NOW!"

Harry's hips jerked and he released inside of her in a series of spurts. Then, all at once, all the energy of his body drained. He jerked one last time, then fell down on top of her body, almost dead to the world.

Pansy Parkinson 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 6: Pansy Parkinson 3.

Parvati still was experiencing her climax when Harry fall on top of her. She held his body close and shook internally before she too melted onto his body. Her breath was heavy, as was his. For moment the two of them didn't say a word. They just laid still, enjoying their separate orgasms. Once they have recovered, Parvati pushed Harry lightly off her and sat up. Harry did the same although he still would have liked to stay laying on top of her a moment longer.

"May I borrow your wand?" Parvati asked in a weak voice. Harry felt around their immediate area then found it. He handed the wand to her, at which she tapped her lower belly and whispered "Ortus Tempero."

Harry wasn't sure what she had done. "What spell was that?"

Parvati looked at him with a blush but also with look of amusement. "Don't tell me that you have no idea I just did?" Harry didn't answer her and she gave a small smirk. "You came inside of me, stupid."

Then it dawned on him. "Magical birth-control? I had no idea you could do that."

Parvati gave him an exasperated look. "Didn't you take sexual education at all?"

"Busy fighting Voldemort." Harry pointed out.

"Oh."

When morning had come, they had followed the idea which they had set upon earlier that evening. Harry made like he returned to the store, bought the clothes Parvati picked out for him, and left the shop. Before he left, however, he gave Parvati an awkward goodbye. He hadn't planned on spending the evening doing such things with her, but nevertheless it happened. Deep down he wondered if Parvati was right and that Pansy had planned the whole thing. How else would his stuff go missing? Parvati was forced into that situation with him, which could also add to the joke. Not to mention the only gold missing was the exact amount Pansy's clothes might have cost. The former Slythern's case wasn't looking so good.

When he arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he wondered if she'd still be around. If so, he intended to have a long conversation with her. His expectations and theories seemed dashed immediately on entering his house. On walking into the living room he saw a very upset Pansy laying on one of the arm chairs. Her eyes were red and it looked as though she hadn't slept all night. On seeing him she jumped out of her chair and grabbed his collar so violently that he dropped his shopping bags.

"Just where the hell have you been all this time?!" She shouted at him, her eyes watering. "I was

worried sick!"

"Wha--" Harry nearly coughed. "So you weren't the one who played that prank on me?"

"I didn't do anything." Pansy let him go, crossing her arms under her chest. She had a look of confusion on her face. "I just followed the instructions on the note you left me. I thought you wrote it."

"A note?"

"Look, there's no reason for you to get mad at me when you're the one who went missing." Pansy looked upset again.

Harry gave her a blank look. She blinked a few times and softened her posture. Their stories weren't lining up. She could tell that he hadn't a clue what she was on about, and it was clear she was baffled that he was blaming her.

"Right, let's figure this out." Harry started again. "So you had nothing to do with me being locked up inside that Dressing-Room?"

"No." Pansy raised her eyebrows. "So that's where you were?"

"Yeah. Someone pushed Parvati inside the room and locked us in. When we finally got out, the shop was closed so we had to wait until the manager opened it again."

"Well it wasn't me." Pansy told him. "Actually… it was that Patil girl who game me your note. It said to take whatever gold I needed and head off. It said that you'd be visiting with her a while."

"I didn't write that note," Harry clarified. "and the way Parvati was acting, I don't think she did either."

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "We both can't be telling the truth. See, look it, here is the note." She pulled out the noted from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

Even without reading the full contents of it, Harry knew it wasn't his handwriting. "I didn't write this."

"Then Parvati did…" Pansy suddenly came to the revelation. "The note said that you were going to visit with her for a while… so she must have wanted to be alone with you. Maybe she set all this up? She ditched me and accidentally locked herself up in that store with you."

"Except she was locked in the dressing room with me… no wand or anything. She couldn't have done it on her own."

"I'm telling you, she gave me the note and the bag of gallons." Pansy insisted.

Harry knew that Parvati couldn't be in two places at once. During the whole shopping portion of their visit, Parvati was always near by. He would have noticed her going missing. Then it dawned on him. He slapped his forehead for not seeing it before.

"We're such idiots."

"Huh?"

"Parvati has a twin, remember?"

Pansy's eyes raised then she snapped her fingers. "That's right. I must have been talking to Padma, not Parvati. Somehow they must have arranged all of this. Padma got rid of me and locked you two up in the store so her sister could… do whatever you two did."

Harry had to admit that Pansy's theory made more sense than Parvati's had back at the store, but something still wasn't sitting right. It wasn't in Parvati's character to do something like this. Maybe if she had the influence of Lavender Brown she might have gone along with it, but on her own she was always the more sweeter one of the two. Harry didn't know Padma well enough to make a judgement call on her, but it was possible that Padma was the one who arranged it. Whatever the case was, Harry was sure they wouldn't figure it out without answers from the Patil twins themselves.

"Well I guess we were fooled." Harry told her, defeated.

"Why did she lock herself in a store with you?" Pansy asked. Looking at Harry's guilty face, she got her answer. A small smirk went to her thin lips. It was obvious now what had happened. "What a horny fangirl."

Harry pushed that thought aside. "Whatever, I think you should get some sleep. Everything is fine now, so you don't have to worry."

Pansy for once didn't seem in the mood for arguing over this point. "And you need a shower. Sleeping on the ground and fucking that girl must have left some kind of smell. You're bound to be gross."

Harry didn't comment on that. It seemed Pansy's mean streak wasn't gone just yet. He wondered if she was upset at him for being taken in by Parvati. The moment he wondered that, he dismissed it. Pansy didn't seem upset at the sex at all, but was more put off at having to worry where he was all that time. Not only that, but she flat out had told him she didn't want to be in a relationship with him. Still, the way Pansy talked about Parvati led Harry to believe there was some jealousy there.

Taking Pansy's advice, Harry decided to take a shower. He did feel dirty, although not for the same reasons she stated downstairs. He felt some what used, and embarrassed that he was so gullible. He also felt shame for having sex with a girl he was casual with but really wasn't interested in romantically. But then again, what was he doing with Pansy the other night? Wasn't that the same exact thing?

The next moment the shower curtain opened and there stood a naked Pansy. She climbed into the shower with him, and closed the curtain behind him. He gave her a questioning look, though did nothing to hide his nudity. He was used to being naked in front of her by now. This didn't stop his blurry eyes from wandering over her small body. Pansy was no Parvati in the looks department, but she still was attractive. She had a playful smirk on her face, her eyes scanning him with a slight hunger to them.

"I got to thinking that maybe I should help wash you up. You came back awfully dirty and it would be a shame if you missed some area because you were preoccupied or tired."

Harry didn't say a word, but faced her silently. She took the soap sponge and lathered it up so that bubbly subs were dripping down her arms. Then she cleaned his body with earnest, yet somehow it felt sensual at the same time. When she had lathered every nook and cranny, she pulled him into the water then used her hands to wipe the soap off of him.

"Whoa, you're excited." Pansy spoke in a low voice. Harry had gotten aroused long before her saying anything, and he knew she had known it as she had focused a lot of cleaning attention on his

member. "I better make sure this gets extra clean."

Harry swallowed as he watched her squeeze shampoo over her chest, then rub herself until the front of her body was covered in soapy bubbles. Then she got to her knees and gently took ahold of his engorged penis and placed it in between her breasts. She pressed her boobs together so that they squeezed around his hot member, but since she had a small chest she had to use her fingers to cover the exposed parts of his penis so it wouldn't escape the groove of her cleavage. Once in place, she moved her body back and forward, simulating a thrusting movement.

Harry couldn't believe how soft and great this felt. Her breasts seemed to make his member more sensitive and he felt sure that this was one of the best things he had ever felt. He didn't realize it, but she had stopped moving up and down on as his hips were moving on their own, thrusting away like a primitive animal. Soon he was holding her breasts against his penis and was doing the work by himself.

Pansy had a coy smile on the whole time, which normally would have irritated him, but it felt too good to get mad at. He felt his release building up. Once his speed increased, he saw Pansy squeeze more shampoo over her chest. The extra lubrication drove him wild. He knew he couldn't take it much longer. Try as he might, he couldn't even calm his voice. It was coming. A moment later Harry had released, covering her chest with his own soapy subs. His legs felt weak from the pleasure exploding from his body, and he had to rest his hand against the wall to keep his footing.

Standing up Pansy fingered the cum on her chest, smirking. Then she playfully pushed him out of the way and rinsed herself clean. When she turned around, the only evidence of his romance with her boobs was that in between her breasts there was a slight redness from all his thrusting.

"Feel good?"

Harry nodded still recovering from the prickling pleasure he still felt.

"I still don't think you're clean enough for my liking. What if Patil's smell is still over you?" Pansy gave a fake pout.

He didn't know what she was playing at now. She stood behind him and pressed herself against his back. Her wet body felt amazing. Had he not just orgasmed he probably would have gotten aroused all over again. Her hands circled to his front and rubbed his chest and abs before slowly moving back down. Again her hands were around his penis. Still sensitive he jumped slightly. Her hands slowly started stroking him again. It was too much it made his toes curl.

"I'm still sensitive…" Harry told her with gritted teeth. It was a mixture of ticklishness, pleasure, and pain. He inhaled sharply as she wrapped her fingers around him even more tightly when he told her this.

"No this is your punishment for making me worry so much. Plus you had your way with some other girl while still messing with me. How rude of you." Pansy said with a playful voice and started moving her hands up and down in a rhythmic motion.

At first it was unbearable. He wanted to push her way and curl into a ball. The sensation was too much. Yet after a few minutes of her tender touch, his body took over again, and reacted properly. The sensitively died down and his penis returned to its former erect glory. Now he craved for her touch. No, he wanted her to punish him. As soon as he started to respond she stopped.

"We still need to purify you, don't we?" Pansy told him, then turned him around.

Nodding foolishly Harry played along. All he knew is he wanted to feel good. His mind had left him. She placed one of her legs on the tub edge so that she was somewhat spread open for him. She leaned forward and grabbed the bar on the back of the shower wall, so she wouldn't slip from her leaned position. Once in place, with her eyes she beckoned him to enter her.

Harry accepted the invitation. He held her hips as his he did so, guiding her down onto his penis. She felt even more amazing than he remembered. Perhaps it was because of her teasing him, he didn't know, and at the moment, he didn't care. He started moving in and out of her at first slowly so he could saver her warmth wrapped around him, then he started increasing speed.

After a time, Pansy pushed him back then turned around so that her butt faced him. Within seconds he was back inside of her, only this time she was in more of a comfortable position that he could move quicker. His hands remained on her hips, his eyes gazed at her butt as loud slapping sounds of his hips hitting her wet behind echoed on the tiled walls. Soon more sounds came, both of their groans and moans.

As he moved in and out of her, he gazed at the smaller hole of her butt. Without thinking he moved one hand down and started fingering around the entrance, while still moving. Pansy inhaled sharply and turned around her eyes wide. She didn't say anything but stared at him, wonder if he dared to do what she thought he might do. Harry continued to play around the outside of her butt, waiting to see if she'd react. After a moment her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Throwing caution to the wind, he inserted his finger inside of her butt, all the while still thrusting himself into her lower hole. Pansy let out a shocked squeal and an intake of break. Her eyes burned at him, but she didn't say anything. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. He withdrew his finger, then thrust it back in again. Once more, Pansy squealed. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out and she gazed at him with a blank expression on her face. Slowly but surely, Harry began moving his finger in and out of her, while keep in motion with his hips movement. At first Pansy seemed to object to the whole ordeal, but after some time she was groaning with a pleasurable agony. She was liking it.

Suddenly her body seized up, her legs shook and she screamed with pleasure as an orgasm ran wild throughout her body. Harry pulled his finger out and once again focused on his own needs. She was moaning and breathing as if she couldn't catch a breath. Unfortunately for her he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. She felt too good. He pounded into her until he felt his body shimmer. Pulling out he came on her bent over form, then plopped down to the shower floor, his body exhausted.

Pansy quickly was on the floor next to him, still shaking. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace as his body worked itself out. Pansy was too into her own orgasm to care about what he was doing. When they had recovered, she leaned back into him and gave his arm a light slap.

"What were you thinking?" She breathed in heavily. "Sticking your finger in there while we were doing it."

"You let me do it before…"

"That was different. It was only one hole that time."

"Look, I don't know why I did it. I just wanted too."

Pansy sighed. "It felt weird."

Harry was starting to get his sense back. Now he felt shame for what he did. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't say it was bad… just weird." Pansy said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I didn't expect it."

"I didn't either."

"Well if you get the urge to stick something else up there, you give a girl a warning, won't you?" Pansy smirked.

"I…"

"So you won't? You'll just plunge it in whether I'm into it or not?"

"I-I swear I won't do anything of the sort."

Pansy leaned against him, her back against his chest. "Well… never say never..."

"Wha--"

"I'm not saying that's an invitation or anything. I'm just saying that if you really just absolutely wanted too… that I'd do it… but only if you had too." Pansy said quickly.

"You like anal, don't you?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know." Pansy spoke, and Harry knew it was truthful. "Stop talking about it already. You're making me sound like a slut. All I'm saying is that I'd like you to warn me next time is all."

Harry swallowed and nodded his head. "I promise I won't hurt you…"

"Not even a little?" Pansy gave a tease.

"Ha. Ha." Harry said sarcastically.

"Actually… to tell you the truth, I really like the animal side of you, Potter." Pansy admitted seriously. "Sometimes you're too controlled and worried about if you're hurting me or not. When you let all that go and just take me… I really enjoy it. If you were a beast more often I think I could really start to fall for you."

"So you haven't already?" Harry joked.

Pansy poked him with her finger. "You're not my type."

"Right. You like bad boys."

"Of course," Pansy said, then added softly. "but good boys are starting to grow on me."

"Is that right?" Harry commented back, continuing their banter. "So you are falling for me.

"No way." Pansy told him. "If I cared about you, I won't be okay with you having sex with other girls. I mean you were with Parvati and I didn't flip off at you or anything."

Harry laughed at that. "You practically jumped me just now! What do you call that?"

"It's punishment for missing out on my own sexual encounter. Don't you think that it was very selfish of her to hog you to herself? I had dibs."

Harry was sure he'd never understand her. He wondered if she was like this at school, if she did all of this stuff for Malfoy or even some other guys she might like. The idea of Malfoy thrusting away

at Pansy made his stomach sick, and Harry decided he didn't want to think about it. Still he wondered if he would be okay if Pansy were having sex with other people besides himself. He thought if he had, then he would have put her into girlfriend status when she hadn't agreed to be in that position. She was a complex person, that was for sure, and the situation they were in seemed just as complicated.

"Come on, lets get dried up, and ready for bed. I don't want to be still soaking wet when I come at you again tonight."

Harry somehow didn't believe she had it in her for more. She had to be exhausted from staying up the night before. Then again, Harry wasn't sure he could do anymore that night. He had already just came twice now, and she hadn't given him any recovering time. Still, the idea of her sneaking into his room and ravaging him wasn't unappealing. Somehow he'd manage.

"You're poking me." Pansy told him. "You're hard already?"

Harry didn't realize it but somehow he was. "Sorry."

"One more time… then it's really time for bed." Pansy said.

Romilda Vane

Chapter Notes

Warning: This chapter touches on the subject matter of unwanted sex. While it's not depicted as a good thing, I still feel that a warning is in order for those who are uncomfortable with the topic. If you are offended by this, please skip to Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 7. Romilda Vane.

For the next few weeks, Harry's life had become a short vacation from his celebrity. He wanted to forget being himself for the time being, and his new domestic life with Pansy was a great distraction. While they did play the couple, Harry would be lying to himself if he didn't admit the appeal to this was the endless sex he was having. Parcels, newspapers, magazines, and well-wishes in the form of letters got ignored and started piling up on a small table new the front door. He forgot everything that was Harry Potter related until he was forced to come back to reality. As Pansy put it, he was only concerned about getting his dick wet. She might have put it crudely, but she wasn't wrong.

As time passed uneventfully leading up to Harry's departure on the Hogwarts Express, Pansy seemed to get a little more colder to him. By now Harry knew her well enough to know that she was just sad that she would be alone again. It wasn't a secret that she had grown used to his company. Harry had told her more than once that she could stay at his place as long as she needed, but she always pretended the whole problem was one big joke. Like Harry, she too was taking a break from her life. However the situation became more serious on the actual day of his departure and she was forced to come to terms with his leaving.

"I guess our little romance is at an end." Pansy had told him at the front door.

"Again, don't worry about staying here. If you need anything, just send me an owl."

Pansy waved away the suggestion. "I'll stay only as long as I need too. Besides, it'll be lonely here on my own. It's about time I figure out what I need to do."

Harry gave her a small smile. Somehow it felt like a break up as well as him leaving. Though Pansy wouldn't declare them a couple, they still had lived in the same house as one. He still wasn't sure if he felt any strong feelings of love for her, but he had grown used to their arrangement. "Well…."

"Yeah… see yah." Pansy finished for him. Harry turned to leave, but she stopped him, spun him around and gave him a long goodbye kiss. "Thank you for everything. Goodbye."

And with that his time with Pansy was over. To be sure he'd hear from her again, but this solitary

pocket where they lived like a newlywed coup would never exist for them again. His mind was still on their little diversionary romance as he apparated at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He hadn't thought of much else as he loaded his luggage and boarded the train. While he looked for a compartment, his thoughts of Pansy quickly dashed from his mind when he saw some familiar faces.

His heart sunk slightly. Inside one compartment was Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Guilt seeped throughout his body when he saw Ginny. Through out this whole ordeal he had conveniently kept his mind from facing that reality. Even though he and Ginny were broken up, he still had a small feeling that somehow he had been cheating on her. He knew they would eventually have a long talk about what their future would hold now that Voldemort was no more, but Harry wasn't sure he wanted that conversation rith now. Without thinking, he slipped by the compartment before they had a chance to see him.

This left Harry in a bind. Where would he sit now? With the chaos from the previous year, most of his friends had either graduated or else dropped out of school all together. Some were even dead. The few in his year that were returning back to school tended to be people he barely knew. The closest person he saw as a friend was oddly enough Hannah Abbott. Unfortunately she was already in a compartment filled with her fellow Hufflepuffs. The two shared an awkward wave toward each other before he moved on.

"Oh! It's you Harry!" A voice had said.

"Uh…" Harry looked at her, realizing it was a Gryffindor, but he didn't know who she was.

"It's so packed, isn't it?" Suddenly the girl's hand interlaced around his arm. "C'mon, you can sit with us."

The next thing he knew he was led into a compartment filled a few Gryffindors girls. Like the one who dragged him there, he didn't really know most of them by name. However there was one girl he did recognize. Now technically only one year under him due to missing a school year, the girl in question was none other than Romilda Vane. She still was as pretty as ever, with her tan skin and wavy black hair that often gave her a sense of racial ambiguity. She and her two friends, looked up in surprised as Harry came in.

"Look who I found wandering around in the halls." The girl announced.

"Hello." Harry spoke to them awkwardly, as Romilda's friend shut the compartment door behind them.

"Hi." One of the girls had said in a giggle.

"Hello Harry." Romilda smiled pleasantly at him.

"I can't believe you're going back to school." The girl who led him there went on as he sat down next to Romilda. "I mean you defeated You-Know-Who, you'd think old McGonagall would just give you a diploma."

"She did," Harry admitted. "but I felt like I should finish what I started. Plus I figure if I go back to Hogwarts, wizardry families won't be so apprehensive to let their kids come back. I mean, there's no war anymore, and no more battles, so everything is back to normal, right?"

"Good idea." One of the girls squeaked.

Romilda ignored her. "I helped out during the last battle, you know."

"I didn't." Harry told her flatly.

"Well, I don't think I wasn't that much of a help… but I did get to stun some Death Eaters." She corrected herself. "I was really scared."

"Sorry about that. It wasn't my idea to have a battle at school, but I had to go back to to find the last Hor--"

He stopped and looked at their wide-eyed faces. Even a blind-man could tell that they were all enraptured with him. Perhaps it was a bad idea coming here. Catching on to Harry apprehension, Romilda chimed in.

"It's okay Harry. I mean, we've read all about it in the Daily Prophet so… so you don't have to tell us about it." Romilda told him. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a thermos. "I'm thirsty."

Harry watched her drink whatever was in there, glad she didn't offer it to him. The last time someone he knew took a sample of Romilda's gifts ended up with a love curse on them. She eyed him after taking her drink as if reading his thoughts on the matter.

"I won't poison you, you know." She smirked. "I was younger back then, just a girl with a crush."

"Yeah…" Harry still felt uneasy.

"Well I guess I still have a crush." She admitted. The other girls around her giggled in fits of sickening sweet cuteness. "You can't really blame me, can you? I mean you're Harry freaking Potter."

"I'm just a normal guy, really." Harry stammered, all to aware that one of the girls was closing the curtains to the compartment door. There was no way they were going to let anyone come by and steal him away.

"Yeah?" Romilda scoffed. "Normal or not, I still think you're amazing, and that the whole Wizardry world is in your debt. I'm not sure if there is anyway we can properly thank you for all you've done."

Harry was starting to not like the situation he was in. Last time he heard words like this, Hannah Abbott jerked him off in some back alley. It was starting to feel a little dangerous.

"No thanks is necessary." He told her and started to stand up.

Quickly one of Romilda's girls waved her wand and shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Before Harry knew it, he was in a full body bind and slumped to his seat again. Romilda gave her minion a frightened look. "What did you do that for?"

"He was going to leave!"

"I would have stopped him. You know, lightly grabbing his arm, apologizing, and asking him to stay. It's something a normal girl would do."

"I'm sorry." The girl said sadly.

Looking at Harry, Romilda gave him a sympathetic look. "I apologize about all this, Harry. Hold on, a minute…"

Digging into her robes, Romilda was searching for her wand. It seemed she was on the verge of

finding it, when her other friend looked anxiously at the one who had jinxed him. Once Romilda pulled out her wand, the jinxing girl placed a soft hand on Romilda's shoulder

"Wait, Ro. Just think about this for a minute."

"He can't move," The other friend spoke up. "so that means we can do whatever we want with him."

"What? No. We can't do that to him... not Harry." Romilda looked from one girl to the other.

"Once you free him he's bound to hex us and bolt out of this room without even looking back. No polite charming smile you'll give him will make him stay. So I say that since he's here like this, we take advantage of it."

"Yeah. We'll never get another chance." Her friend chimed in.

Romilda stared at him for a moment, as if considering it. Then she shook her head. "It's wrong."

"Come off it, Ro. Since when have you become so goody-goody? You always say no at first, but then you give in and just go along with it in the end."

"Look, even if you want to go through with this, he's in a full body bind. He's frozen stiff. He won't respond to me or feel anything. It's not like the other times. So what's the point?"

Harry would have liked to hear Romilda talk about the moral implications of taking advantage of him rather than the flaws to their plan, but this would have to do. However, even with Romilda's logic, it seemed like the other two weren't giving up. Her little speech just seemed like a challenge to them. The two both looked into each other's faces, thinking up a solution to the problem. Then, one girl snapped her fingers and looked excitedly at Romilda.

"We can use Rennervate only on certain areas of his body. That way he can't move, but will be able to feel everything."

Romila looked amazed at her minion. "That's just … crazy."

"C'mon, Ro, it can't hurt to try."

"What about Harry?" Romilda's moral suddenly kicked in. "We shouldn't… He'll hate me."

"So what?"

"He'll tell on us." Romilda tried a different tact.

"No he won't. The guy defeated You-Know-Who. Like hell is he going to go around telling people that three 16 year old girls jinxed him and fooled around with him a little"

"It's just…" Romilda was searching for a new line of thought. "well it won't be much fun if he's not doing anything back?"

"All we have to do is get him hard. Then we can--"

"--sleep with him?!" Romilda interrupted, looking at her friend in shock.

"Why not? It's Harry Potter!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Romilda shook her head and sat down next to the petrified Harry.

"He's not a sex toy, he's a person. He's not something we can just pass around and share like some dildo we stash in the dorm. It's not right."

"No Ro, it's not." One of the girls said. She looked seriously at her leader, as if she were about to say something very touching. "Listen, we all know that you've liked Harry for a long time now. So we'll keep a look out, while you can have him all to yourself."

"I couldn't…"

"C'mon Ro. This is your chance!"

Romilda stared at Harry for a long moment then raised her wand. He didn't know what she was going to do. She looked on two minds on the matter herself. He felt sure that if her friends weren't egging her on, she would have let him go already, but they were looking over her shoulder, willing for her to molest him. It was clear her mind was working a mile a minute.

"I…. I'm sorry Harry." Romilda finally whispered. Swallowing, she tapped his lap and whispered: "Rennervate."

Instantly, Harry could feel his lower abdomen, his lap, and his upper thighs, but that was it. He could move his hips, but that served no purpose. His eyes moved around wildly, watching as one of the minions locked the compartment door, while the other one turned her back so Romilda could have as much privacy as a cramped compartment allowed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Romilda gazed greedily at his crotch.

He tried to will his legs to leap up so he could dash out the room, but nothing happened. His body strained for any kind of control, but the only thing he could move was his hips. Slowly, Romilda's tiny fingers pulled down his zipper to his trousers, and her hand reached inside.

"How big is it, Ro?" One of the girls asked, no longer giving her friend privacy.

"It's…" Romilda smiled but didn't finish her thought. "Well, if we're going to do this, let's go about it like we always do. Help me get his pants off."

One of the minions helped tug his trousers and his underwear to his lower legs. Again Harry tried to move, but the only thing that would respond was his hips.

"Oh, looks like he wants it, doesn't it?" The girl closest to the door giggled.

Romilda's soft hands began fondling his unaroused member. It didn't take long for her skillful hands to excite the blood in that area of the body, and his penis grew extremely hard. The girls all giggled at the sight of it, all with lustful expressions on their face. Romilda's hand stroked him up and down for a while before she stopped and stood up.

"Keep him happy, I'm taking off my clothes." She announced.

"What? Already?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't think I have the nerve to keep doing this." Romilda admitted, as she started unbuttoning her jeans. "If I'm going to do it, I have to do it now while I have the courage."

A minion got to her knees in front of him, and opened her mouth. So much for Romilda's friend's selflessness. The warm wetness that followed felt both amazing and humiliating at the same time. Still the only thing he could move was his hips and he resisted the urge to encourage them. The

minion slurped up and down far to skillfully than a girl her age should know how too. Or at least Harry thought. Her tongue whirled around the right areas and her suction was just right. Combined with what little he gleamed from the previous argument, Harry was sure she had done this before.

"You ho-bag, I thought you said he was all mine." Romilda laughed as she watched her friends head bob up and down. She was already naked from her waist down. "Move over."

The minion didn't stop. Her eyes were glazed over in lustful passion. Despite himself, even in his frozen state his whole body was tingling. He didn't want it to feel good but unfortunately it did. However this girl was, she was skilled. It took Pansy some time to learn the best ways to make Harry feel good, but this girl already knew his sensitive spots. It felt way too good, so much so he felt he would cum soon. Her head bobbed up and down so quickly that Harry was unsure how she could do it. Finally the other minion pulled her away.

"What are you doing? We agreed that he's Ro's!" She rebuked.

"Sorry!" The girl breathed in. "You know I love giving blow jobs."

The cool air on his wet penis twanged the last pleasure barrier he had built up. Once she let him go, seconds later he couldn't stop himself from doing the same. Cum sprayed out violently and distanced itself across the compartment to the fronts of the two minion girls. They both squealed, one shouted about how some got in her nose, while the other was checking her hair as a her face dribbled with his sperm.

"Now look what you've done!" Romilda looked at them angrily.

"It wasn't my fault…" The blow-job girl exclaimed.

"Oh really? Who else was blowing him?" The second girl argued back.

The girls started using charms to clean themselves up as Romilda positioned herself in front of him.

"Just got to stimulate him again, that's all." The blow-job minion told her. "Take off your top, he'll like that."

She did. To Harry's shame, he did like the sight he saw. Romilda was stunning with clothes on, and was even more so when she was naked. One of the minions started toying with Romilda's breasts in a jokingly yet flirty matter in front of Harry. Romilda pull herself away, with a red face. Then she climbed on top him and started rubbing her wet vagina over his penis back and forth. It wasn't long at all until he was hard again.

"He likes being teased, Ro." One of the minions laughed.

"I'm tired of waiting." Romilda informed them. "I'm sticking it in before one you vultures make him cum again."

True to her work, she positioned him correctly and he slipped inside her. Still incredibly sensitive Harry grunted, but it was ignored. Romilda was already moving slowly up and down, to the delight of her friends. Soon she was letting out grunts of her own, then moans.

"How does it feel, Ro?" The blow-job minion asked.

"It's so amazing." Romilda breathed out. "He's pulsating inside of me, I can feel his heart beat."

"Go faster." The girl demanded.

"I want to savor it." Romilda breathed in sharply and shuttered. "He's not like the others. It feels so good."

"I love it when you moan like that." The other minion sat down, and lifted her skirt. Harry watched her start to feel herself over her panties, her eyes glued on the action.

"Does it feel better than a charm strap on?" The blow-job minion asked.

Romilda only responded with a nod, and started increasing her speed. She was beyond much words now. She had immersed herself in her own pleasure. The blow-job minion turned around and watched the other girl play with herself for a good couple of minutes, then pulled down her own panties. Using her wand, she conjured up a glowing penis that positioned itself over her own sensitive areas. Wide-eyed at what he was seeing, he saw blow-job minion pull on of the other girls leg hole to the side of her panties and insert herself inside.

The compartment was filled with the sound of moans of female pleasure. Both Romilda and the blow-job minion where pounding away with sportsman-like endurance. It felt amazing, yet the only thing Harry wanted to do was leave. Why hadn't he just sucked up his own awkwardness and entered the compartment with Ginny? Now he was literally having sex with another girl just a train- car away.

His body twitched, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He had lost track of time. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that the minions had changed positions, or that Romilda's face was so pink that she looked like she had orgasmed herself.

"He's almost there." She groaned. "I don't know if I can take it anymore… but I want to feel him cum inside of me."

"Fuck him harder." the other girl called from under blow-job minion.

"It feels too sensitive…."

"Do it!"

Romilda gripped his shoulders and slammed herself up and down on him hard. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, but he hated the idea of climaxing inside of her. On and on she slammed onto him, this tip of his penis going so far in he could have sworn he was bumping her womb. Romilda groaned with pleasure and was shaking furiously. So much so, she was crying and drooling. Even with all that somehow the pervert had the frame of mind to keep pounding away.

He couldn't hold it anymore, and he was trying his hardest. Involuntarily, his hips sprung upward and he squirted everything he had into her. She grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly into her chest and she enjoyed her ongoing orgasm as he sprayed his into her. Her grip was so tight that he couldn't breathe for a moment. He grew dizzy from the lack of air and the orgasm that he thought he'd pass out.

Just as his eyes were about to roll in the back of his head, she released him, and air filled his lungs. Romilda was sitting on the ground of the compartment panting while her two friends were still thrusting away at each other with the phantom penis they had conjured. His eyes wandered back to Romilda on the floor as he saw her flex her stomach and his own seed spill out of her and onto the ground. He didn't know if that was sexy or disgusting, all he knew was that he needed to get out of there before they did something else to him.

When the two other girls had finished, they once again cleaned up magically. Thankfully they had

redressed, and redressed Harry. They had finished using him. Romilda, who was bold moments before couldn't look him in the eye. There was shame there. The minions, seemed to sense this from her, but they couldn't say anything to lighten her mood.

"We're going to leave the compartment." Romilda told him. "The body bind will break in a half hour… just about the time we arrive."

Harry glared at her, although he was sure his fury was not coming through in his frozen face. She smiled at him awkwardly.

"C'mon Ro, you don't have to explain anything to him." The blow-job girl told her. "You've never felt bad about doing this to guys before, so don't start now."

"Would you shut up." Romilda snapped at her. "I really liked him."

"Oh, sorry." the girl snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Romilda continued. "It really felt great…" As if that would make him feel better. "I'm sorry things got out of hand."

"No you're not." the other girl giggled, and Romilda gave a half grin. He wasn't sure if she was sorry or not.

With that, she and her friends left him. His body still tingled from sex, and it sickened him. Never before had he felt such humiliation before. He couldn't explain it. It felt wonderful, and extremely good, but at the same time his stomach was sick just thinking about it, and every thoughts of Romilda turned to hatred. He was used and discarded. Still frozen in place, he was forced to think of nothing but the sight of that girl squeezing his own cum out of her vagina.

Back to Hogwarts

Chapter Summary

A recap for those who skipped Chapter 7: Romilda Vane: Harry finished out living a few more weeks with Pansy until it was time to go back to school. Boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry saw and avoided Ginny Weasley, as he felt guilty about fooling around with other girls. With no where else to go, Romilda Vane's friend takes him into their compartment. After a misunderstanding, Harry is stunned and unwanted things are done to him. We are now joining Harry afterwards...

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 8. Back to Hogwarts

Harry's frozen state was indeed starting to wear off as familiar hills pass the windows outside the train. Romilda hadn't lied about that. He even could move a leg here or an arm there once the train started to slow down. When it reached a complete stop, it took all his effort, but Harry was able to find his wand and issue the counter-charm to feel himself fully. Moments later, he was standing up, trying to get his body to move freely again.

There was no time for Harry to feel any of the trauma he had gone through, or any self-pity. As soon as he opened the compartment door he was greeted by a similar reaction to that he received back in Diagon Alley. Simply getting through towards an exit was an issue, but once he managed it, he had to go through the whole process all over again with well wishers and grateful people.

However this time around he noticed he wasn't the only one. There was another crowd forming at another exit, and to his surprised he saw an overwhelmed Hermione receiving the same star treatment. By now, many people knew of the measures that he, Ron, and Hermione had gone through so they could defeat Voldemort, though the explanation of what exactly a Horcrux was seemed to be purposely left vague by the Ministry of Magic. To many, Hermione had played an important role in aiding Harry to kill Voldemort once and for all, and she was considered a hero.

"Yes, yes, I know yer excited!" He heard Hagrid's voice boom over the crowd. "Let me through, will yehs!"

The massive grounds keeper's appearance seemed to put the disturbance to order. After taking a look at the situation, he understood the problem Harry and Hermione had landed themselves in. However, at the moment he had a task to preform, and he couldn't do anything to help them now. Instead he called for the first years to form a line over to them. When a giant like Hagrid tells a group of 11 year olds to do something, they do it.

With that, the others seemed to realize where they were and it became business as usual. After a

minute or so of goodbyes, Harry was slowly able to peel himself away from his fans and make his way over to where Hermione was standing. She looked out of breath, pink in the face, and glad he was there.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a relieved smile. "There you are!"

"Hello."

"Where were you? I thought for a moment that you missed the train, or perhaps had simply skipped riding it and just apparated straight to Hogsmeade Village in order to avoid a scene."

"I wish I had thought of the latter…" Harry admitted. For more than one reason he wished he had.

"Well, find a carriage for us to ride in. I'll handle the Head Girl duties for now." Hermione told him in a very brisk way.

"Yeah, sure." Harry nodded, realizing that Hermione casually just told him that she was made Head Girl.

Without another word she was off. Had she been less busy, he was sure she would have picked up on his unease, but as it was it was dark and she had so much on her mind she wandered off into the sea of students. Bracing himself, he collected his carry-on things then made his way towards the thestral-pulled carriages. There seemed to be a commotion building around this mode of transportation. At first Harry was unsure why, as every one of these students had been driven by these carriages to the school before, but then he realized something. Because of the Battle that took place the previous year now almost everyone of them could see what had been pulling them all this time. One could only see a Thestral if they had seen someone die.

Using their shock as a way to sneak about, Harry found a carriage and took claim to it. It wasn't long at all before a familiar blonde had wandered his way. Luna Lovegood had spotted him and floated over in her misty-eyed way. She still had a scar visible over her left eyebrow, a token of being tortured by Death Eaters, but other than that see seemed to have recovered relatively well. When she joined Harry she gave a smile and hugged him without any restraint.

"Missed me, did you?" Harry chuckled slightly.

"Yes." Luna released him without any hint of awkwardness on her part. "I was unsure if I wanted to return back to school, but when I learned that you were coming back I thought I should too."

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts without you, Luna." Harry told her. "Do you have to repeat a year or--"

"I'll be in the same year as you and Hermione." Luna informed him. "Like the other special cases, I had to take a test before coming back. I scored high enough that I can take my final year with my graduating class."

"As expected from a Ravenclaw." Harry wasn't surprised at that. Luna might be a little different, but she certainly wasn't stupid.

"Many returning students, like us, went back a grade." Luna informed him. "The lack of school has set a good number of them back. Why, I heard that Hannah Abbott had missed so much classes that she is now a grade under us."

That was shocking. While he couldn't have known what type of grades Hannah was making, he always thought she was bright in the classes he took with her. Then again, she was taken out of school somewhere during her 6th year, and probably didn't return for the Death Eater's run of the

place.

They chatted together about this and that until a certain red-head wandered by. On seeing them, she stopped, smiled, and walked back over to them. There she was, Ginny Weasley, somehow prettier than he last seen her. Then again, his last impressions of her was at a funeral, so it wasn't like he had seen her at her best. Her whole posture oozed her desire to talk to him alone, as she looked so tense. Those light brown eyes peered into his, and her mouth parted slightly so that her rapid breathing could escape from her lips.

"H-Harry." Ginny managed to squeak out. Even in the moonlight her light skin looked paler than normal.

"Hi Ginny."

Not taking the hint that this was a moment between the two of them, Luna butted in. "All we need is Hermione, then we can go."

"I-I'm riding in another carriage, Luna." Ginny spat out nervously. "I promised some… some people."

"Oh." Luna looked disappointed.

"Harry, we really need to talk." Ginny ignored Luna, squinting her eyes with some urgency at him. "I know that now's not the time, but… you know, maybe once the feast is over?"

"Yeah, okay." Harry rubbed the back of his head. They way she was acting wasn't encouraging.

She made a tasteful retreat, leaving Harry and Luna baffled. Obviously the blonde didn't know what was going on, but she had a theory that a Nokverm had slithered into Ginny's shoes and she was too embarrassed about it. Harry had no clue what a Nokverm was, but agreed with her just to drop the topic. Before long, Hermione was joining them breathlessly.

"Finally done. You'd think they've never seen magical beasts before." Hermione grumbled. "Honestly, what did they think was pulling those carriages?"

Harry was polite enough not to point out that Hermione was one of the nonbelievers of Thestrals her 5th year. It took physically touching them to convince her.

"Shall we go, then?" Luna asked.

The three of them boarded the carriage Harry had reserved. They were joined by a straggler Ravenclaw who Harry recognized as Sue Li. She was in his and Hermione's year, but must have missed her final year at Hogwarts due to the war. Unlike Luna, she didn't appear to have any physical scars on her. Perhaps she was one of the few that managed to avoid detection. Somehow an image of her running from Snatchers popped in his mind. No one had an easy time of it last year.

"I'm curious to find out how much they were able to repair the castle over school holiday. After the battle, it was a mess." Hermione started a conversation since Sue was too busy staring at Harry, and Luna seemed to be lost in her own world.

"The teaching staff is bound to be different as well." Harry added on to Hermione's topic. "If McGonagall is Headmistress now, then the open jobs are Transfigurations, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ancient Runes as well." Sue chimed in. She blushed after she did so, wondering if she was

allowed to speak. Sensing this Hermione encouraged her with a friendly nod of her head.

"If Professor McGonagall is Headmistress, then I suppose you lot are getting a new Head of House." Luna reasoned.

"So many changes." Harry took in.

They continued on this topic until it exhausted itself, then Hermione took to talking to Sue about this or that in order to make her feel more at home. In the meantime, Harry returned his attention back to Luna. His eyes went over that scar again, knowing that her robes must be concealing even more lasting marks left from the war. Luna knew he was doing this, but didn't shy away. Her big blue eyes just peered into his while he looked at her.

"I know what you're thinking." Luna whispered. "Somehow you're going to blame yourself for what happened to me last year. You're too predictable, Harry."

"I just don't like that you might have gotten hurt because you're associated with me."

"I was being tortured mainly because the Death Eaters wanted to hurt my father." Luna told him wisely. "My friendship with you was unimportant to them. Besides, I didn't know anything anyway."

On her saying that, he wondered something. He felt horrible for thinking it, but he wondered just what kinds of things did they extract from her through torture. Once again, those blue eyes were perceptive enough to guess what he was thinking. For once, she looked guilty. She turned away and looked at her knees.

"I'm sorry to say that I wasn't as good a friend as I should have been." Luna admitted. "What little answers I did have I told them. You don't… you don't know how much it hurt…"

"It's okay." Harry quickly told her.

"No… I've been meaning to tell you this since you rescued me from Malfoy's house." Luna tugged at the end of her skirt. "I suppose now is a good time to tell you what happened."

Sue and Hermione had stopped their conversation, as they seemed to have heard part of what Luna was saying. Now they both were curious as to what the Death Eaters got out of her. He couldn't blame them. Everyone had their horror stories, and it had become a grim tradition to share them to people once they were asked about it. Harry supposed that these stories were always the result of a war. Perhaps the sharing of pain prevented violent acts from happening so soon after they had taken place before. However, on thinking on his knowledge of Muggle History, he assumed that wasn't the case either.

"They were quick to learn that I didn't know anything important about what you were doing in order to defeat You-Know-Who, or where you were. But in the process of trying to find out they got some personal information out of me. I told them that we were good friends, that you and I could see Thestrals together, that I was in Dumbledore's Army, and how I helped you that night in the Ministry of Magic. I told them personal things… I even told them about our date that one time. As special as those things were to me, it wasn't really important to them. I told them things they already knew, more or less. So… so I did betray you, but with information they didn't care about. I'm sorry."

"Luna--" Hermione looked moved.

"You didn't betray me." Harry finished for her. "Anyone would have caved under the pressure they put you through. If they didn't extract information out of you that way, there are potions and spells

they could have used. So don't feel bad."

"I supposed it seems silly to feel bad, but I can't help it." Luna sighed. "You're one of the most important persons in my life."

Harry knew all to well that he was. During his adventures the previous year, he, Ron, and Hermione had come across Luna's house. They had a chance to go inside her bedroom and saw the hand painted murals of them all across her walls. It was very moving back then, and an eye opener. She had always been weird and different, but there was a sweet quality to her that always drew Harry towards her. Even if Hermione and Ron thought she was crazy, Harry secretly felt a small part of him related to that crazy far too much.

After a few hugs from the girls (and one from Harry) Luna cheered up. Having told her secret, she seemed to be in better spirits. If only Harry could do the same. The image of Romilda Vane popped in his head over and over whenever there was a moment where he wasn't fully engaged in what was going on in the carriage. But there was no way he could tell Luna or Sue about what had happened to him. No, the only people he could properly talk to about that would be either Ron or Hermione, and he had no clue when he'd get the chance.

To Hermione's relief, Hogwarts Castle looked as magnificent as ever. There was barely any indication that there was a major battle fought on school ground on looking at the school superficially. However the keen observer who had spent years in the place could tell were repair work had been done, or else see a missed crack or chip on a stone that didn't get patched up. Inside there were numerous portraits missing and replaced with newer ones. The decor had changed somewhat in order to accommodate some of the remodeled work. So the result was that feeling of coming home to a place that someone else now lived in.

Still, on entering the Great Hall, Harry felt some sense of relief. This still was Hogwarts, afterall. The four houses banners hung majestically over each houses table, the enchanted ceiling displayed a beautiful starry night, the hovering candles in the air still crackled with all the brilliance as it ever had, and the house ghosts all floated here and there, beaming at the returning students.

"Those must be our new Professors." Sue, who was next to Harry, pointed out to Hermione.

Indeed there were several new staff changes up there. Hagrid hadn't returned yet with the 1st years, but everyone else was in attendance. It felt odd seeing Professor McGonagall standing where Dumbledore used to be, but it didn't look wrong either. She looked the part of the Headmaster, and Harry was positive she had the respect of her colleagues. Once the older students had taken their seats at their assigned houses tables, she gave a small greeting to them.

"Before the new arrivals come, I'd like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts." McGonagall started. "I understand that this will be a hectic year, as we have returning students coming back to grades and classes that normally wouldn't be our own. Let me first say that our staff have been working extremely hard to make this transition work smoothly, and we hope you'll forgive any mistakes that may happen along the way. As for the older returning students, the Heads of Houses have been extremely careful as not to house you with younger students. If there is a mistake, please inform a Prefect and we'll get that sorted as soon as possible."

Harry hadn't even thought about that, but he and Hermione would be a year older than the graduating class. Since those students would be sharing the same dorm rooms they had grown up in, this left the returning old students in a bind. Normally the new first years would take the open rooms. With the confusion of returning students verses the normal ones, this could be a mess.

Harry quickly looked along the Gryffindor table to see who was in his former year that had come

back. There was seemed to be more girls than boys who had returned. Aside from Hermione two others were back: Fay Dunbar and a girl named Kellah. He couldn't remember what her last name was, but he thought it was Morris. Besides the girls, the only other boy that had returned was Dean Thomas. On catching his eye, Dean gave an awkward grin.

"I would like to make one further statement before we go into the Sorting Ceremony. I would like to thank all of you for returning back. After the tragedy that was the last year, I'm sure many of you questioned whether you wanted to continue your education here or not. Many have chose not to join us, and that is their right. However this is Hogwarts. We can't let old fears and past action keep us from continuing on with our lives and education. We will not be defeated by the memory of an evil Wizard. We will show the rest of the Wizardry World just how strong the students of Hogwarts are! We'll be the example to our fearful parents and colleagues! We'll show them what real strength is. We are Hogwarts, and we will fight on!"

There was an eruption of applause at this. McGonagall knew her audience well. She had stirred in them school pride, and took away their anxieties at the same time. Giving them the mission of being the flag barrier to this Post-Voldemort age really empowered them. Harry could see how very calculated that speech was, but at the same time he appreciated it. He was clapping along with the rest of them. This was what everyone needed, even if it was a bit grandiose.

It seemed that this new sentiment was the theme of the Sorting Ceremony as well. Once the First Years were brought in, the Sorting Hat sang a new song which was meant to boost school pride and courage to the new arrivals. There seemed to be a lack of Slytherins in the new batch of students, which was to be expected after everything, but the surprise of the night was that Hufflepuff took the majority of new comers. Perhaps there wasn't much bravery and courage floating around just yet.

The feast was as lavish and hearty as it ever was. It was almost easy to forget the excitement of the War and focus on just being at Hogwarts again. Still, for Harry it felt like something was seriously missing with Ron gone. Why he had chosen not to come back when both he and Hermione had returned was still a mystery? He understood the reasons Ron gave, but the chance to have a normal year at school without some big problem to solve seemed appealing. Perhaps Ron just didn't feel the same way.

Over the break, it was difficult to spend any real time with Ron, or any of the other Weasley's, due to Fred's funeral. Then there was the overall state of things on both ends. The Weasley's weren't the only ones repairing and recovering from everything that happened. Since the Order of the Phoenix had been key members and defeating Death Eaters, no doubt both Arthur and Molly Weasley had been extremely busy helping others as well as recuperating from their loss. Both Ron and Ginny, no doubt, had been picking up the slack.

"Harry, when we get to the Common Room, stick around by the fire." Hermione was telling him as the feast was drawing to an end. "I have to show you where we'll be sleeping."

"What do you mean, we?" Harry questioned. "Aren't you going back into your old dorm room with Kellah and Fay?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, standing up. "I'll explain later. I have to get the Prefects in order and make sure everyone goes to the correct rooms. Don't worry, I got this."

"Okay?" Harry sighed an annoyed breath. This was the second time she reassured him that she was capable of her new duties.

As Head Girl, Hermione had specific tasks she had to perform. For a moment, he wondered who the new Head Boy was and who replaced Ron as prefect. Not only that, but he also wondered about his

status as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He hadn't really received word on that one way or another, unless he had and the notice was buried somewhere in that stack of unread leaders sitting by his front door at Grimmauld Place. He assumed the captainship went to someone else the previous year while he was out finding Horcruxes. While he was sure that a Death Eater ran Hogwarts didn't have many Quidditch games, a new captain was selected nevertheless.

Following the group of Gryffindors out the Great Hall, he traveled the familiar journey up the changing staircases to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait over the entrance was still the Fat Lady, and the prefect in charge, Logan Frost, gave the password: Pottermore. It seemed a bit on the nose, and everyone turned and looked at him when it was said. After some snickers, they all stepped through the portrait door and entered the Common Room. At once, people were given their assigned rooms and the First Years years were given instructions on how things were run.

Harry stepped away from all that and leaned against his favorite armchair. Seeing him separate from the group, Dean Thomas broke away as well and joined him. Again he gave a nervous grin, which sparked a real interest in Harry. Why was he being so weird?

"Strange being back here, huh?" Dean said.

Perhaps that's what was going on. Being back at school unnerved him. Harry could see that. It was odd to be back without Ron. No doubt Dean was missing his own best friend, Seamus Finnegan.

"Are you supposed to go to a different dorm room as well?" Harry asked him.

"Yes. I guess I can't have the old room to myself. No Neville or Ron… They're putting me with some Sixth Years… or… I mean what would have been a Sixth Year if this was our Seventh Year…." Dean stumbled over his words. "I guess that's not making much sense. We're in the same year, but I'm older."

Harry laughed. "Okay, I got it."

"I thought you'd get assigned the same room as me, but I guess not."

"You didn't hear my name?"

"Nope."

"I guess that answers one thing. Hermione told me to wait around for her here. Apparently my living conditions are different."

"They would have to be, wouldn't they?" Dean didn't seem so shocked by that.

"How so?"

"Well… your Harry Potter."

"I've always been Harry Potter." Harry reminded him.

"I know that, but to everyone else you're like… well Albus Dumbledore."

"Come off it." Harry felt insulted by the thought. "There's no way I'm anywhere close to that man."

"No I mean it. With all this school pride Old McGonagall was preaching down there, I think she's playing into all the propaganda." Dean reasoned. "Think about it, she used you as a stunt to get

students to come back to school. 'If Harry Potter is going back at Hogwarts, then the school will be the safest place on Earth.' You know, all that nonsense. Knowing that, it would make sense to showcase you as something more special than just an ordinary student."

Harry wasn't sure if that was the full story, but Dean could be right. "Well, if I had known that--"

"--you wouldn't have returned." Dean finished for him. "Yeah, I'm betting McGonagall figured that out too."

"Perfect." Harry groaned.

"Listen, I won't treat you any differently." Dean said, then paused for a second. "Unless… unless you want me too."

"Why would I?"

"I saw you talking to Ginny just before we went to the school. After everything you've been through, I figured you'd be mad."

"I'm not mad?" Harry looked at him with a confused face.

"Oh. Well that's good." Dean sighed, apparently not noticing Harry's confusion. "I was worried about how things would be between us."

"Why should they be different?"

"Well… you were dating Ginny before the War really kicked up, so I wasn't sure if you still had feelings for her or not. I guess everything is okay then."

Was Dean saying what Harry thought he was? He looked like a man who just looked like he dodged an attack from an enraged Blast-Ended Skrewt. Could it be that the thing Ginny wanted to talk about wasn't their undetermined status as a couple, but that she already was in a new relationship?

"So… you and Ginny?" Harry ventured, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, kinda strange, huh?" Dean chuckled, crushing Harry's hopes. "I always hated how things ended between us. I mean we broke up over something so stupid. It was unreal. I had the chance to reconnect with her after Fred's funeral. I guess she just wanted someone to be with after losing her brother. Since we had a past…"

Harry didn't want to hear any more of that. He wanted to lash out and punch Dean in the face. As he clinched his fist, he realized that he was being foolish. He had no ground to stand on. Ginny was perfectly justified in finding a new boyfriend. Not only had he not been there for her after the dust settled, but hadn't he been with several girls in-between his break up with her up till now? While he was whoring it up, she found a real boyfriend. How could be mad at her, when he was the one in the wrong?

"Hey… you're cool with us, right?" Dean noticed a visible change in Harry demeanor.

Shaking his sadness and fury away, he nodded his head. "I'm fine. It's just… being back here with everything being so different…"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "It's really bizarre, you know?"

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 9. Hermione Granger.

It probably was the worst arrival back at Hogwarts that Harry could ever remember. In a way Harry finding out about Ginny and Dean in such a backhanded way was worse than if she had told him herself. It was like he got dumped twice. He wanted to feel bad about it, but after what he had been doing over the holiday he couldn't rightly justify those feelings. It was like he was told he wasn't allowed to mourn at a funeral. At least one good thing came from the matter; Harry no longer felt shame or guilty about what had happened to him with Romilda Vane.

Hermione had come and found him about 20 minutes after the bombshell got dropped from Dean. He was glad to see her, even if she looked breathless and flustered from all the activity she had been up too. He just wanted her to take him away from Dean so he could stop pretending to be happy for the bastard. She gave Dean some polite small talk, then took Harry's hand and led him towards the portrait hole.

"I told the prefects that they're on their own after a certain hour of night, so they better not be harassing us with little problems once I get settled in." Hermione was speaking mainly to herself.

"Settled in where, Hermione?" Harry asked her once they had exited the Gryffindor Common Room.

"The two of us have been given an vacated room nearby Ravenclaw Tower." Hermione informed him. "From what I understand, Professor Flitwick spend a great deal of time preparing the room near his office into a living quarters for us."

"Ravenclaw Tower?" Harry questioned. "Isn't that a bit out of the way? You're Head Girl."

"Yes, I'm Head Girl, Harry. Head Girl, not a Prefect. In other words I'm in charge of everyone, not just Gryffindors." Hermione reminded him. "Having a room so close to a Professor and the Headmistresses office is actually more ideal than staying in the Gryffindor dormitories. I'm actually surprised that they hadn't thought of such an arrangement before."

"What about the Head Boy?" Harry asked grumpily. He felt stupid for being reminded about the duties of a Head Girl when he already knew them. "If you're staying here, does that mean he is as well?"

"Honestly Harry, are you really so dense?" Hermione gave him a look.

"I guess so if I have no clue what you're on about."

Giving a huff, Hermione gave him a strained look. "You're Head Boy, Harry! Isn't it obvious?"

"M-Me?"

"Didn't you receive an owl at the beginning of the school year?"

"For books…"

"There's another one." Hermione said, then gave him a slight glare. She clearly was disappointed in him. "Look, I understand that you were busy over the holiday, but you can at least check your mail. Then again, I guess I should have figured out you didn't know. You made no attempt to help me. I just figured you had a lot on your mind, especially after people kept harassing you like you're the second coming of Merlin."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I honestly didn't know." Harry apologized. "Add that to one more thing I've been left out of the loop for."

Hermione stopped walking and gave him a sympathetic look. "Guess you found out about Ginny then?"

"Dean let it slip."

"That's dreadful." Hermione groaned, then started walking again. "She didn't even have the courage to tell you herself. I knew she wouldn't. Typical Weasley."

There was more there than what Hermione was telling. He ran over to her to catch up her quicken pace. "Okay, I can understand that your upset at Ginny, but I wouldn't say this was typically her."

Hermione shot him a look, pursed her lips, then kept walking. Something definitely was up. He ran along side her, traveling down the stairways towards Ravenclaw Tower. Now that he noticed, it seemed that her burying herself in her Head Girl duties was an excuse to not talk about what was really going on. She was moving at such a clip, that Harry was starting to lose his breath.

"Hermione, stop!" Harry took her hand and physically ended the near jogging pace she had kept.

Pulling her arm away forcefully, Hermione's brown eyes watered. "Don't make me talk about it here. Let me at least get us to our room."

"Fine." Harry agreed to that. "Lead the way."

He followed her the rest of the way towards Flitwick's office. There was a small oak door painted a Ravenclaw blue nearby which Harry had always assumed was some sort of storage area. Hermione reached into the neck of her robes and pulled out a long silver chain that had a small key on the end of it. She produced a second one and gave it to Harry, then used her own key to unlock the door.

When Hermione opened the door with a creek sound, Harry was surprised at what he saw inside. Then again, he probably should have known better. The room probably really was a storage room before this, but now it had been charmed to be magically bigger on the inside. Like so many other structors he had encountered in the wizard world, the little storage room had a living area, a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was almost as big as a decent sized flat in London.

"This is nicer than I thought it'd be." Hermione remarked as she walked inside. She too was impressed by it.

"I suppose they trust us not to do anything indecent." Harry mused to himself.

"We did spend a whole year living together, afterall." Hermione remarked. "Then again, they don't really know all the details of what went on."

"Forgot to mention the orgies?" Harry joked.

Hermione gave a smirk but pretended to be miffed but his crudeness. "I'm happy they decided to decorate the living room in a neutral Hogwarts colors. We can hod meetings with the prefects here… and it's also nice that we have a bathroom and a kitchen as well."

Harry wandered around, looking at the space provided to them, then went towards one of the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Crookshanks laying on the bed. Apparently this would be Hermione's room. He stepped back and traveled to the other end of the hall where his room would be. He opened it up and stepped inside. Like Hermione's bedroom there was a full sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, an empty bookshelf, and an arm chair for visitors. Also like her room, it was largely undecorated, as Flitwick rightfully assumed that they would provide that little detail.

"It's not bad." Hermione stepped inside, then took a seat on the edge of his bed. She looked exhausted. "Much nicer than sharing a room with a bunch of other girls."

"Guess you're stuck living with me again." Harry told he, and took a seat next to her.

"Without a Horcrux, I think we'll get along just fine." Hermione smiled wearily.

There was a beat between them where each was thinking their own thoughts, then the memory of being dumped returned to him. Was this what he put Ginny through when he left her at the end of Sixth Year. She put on such a brave face that he didn't think she was too hurt by it. Perhaps he hurt her more than he knew. Somehow the incident with Romilda Vane meant almost nothing now.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I don't really know." Harry admitted. "I feel like I should be angry, but I'm not. She had every right to go out with someone else."

"I get what you mean." Hermione nodded her head. "Still, she should have just told you."

"She didn't have the time." Harry stuck up for Ginny, for some reason. It was still nice to have Hermione on his side though.

"Ron had all the time in the world, but ended up sending me a letter." Hermione spoke in a whisper.

"What?" Harry quickly forgot about his own problems. "Ron broke up with you?"

Hermione sniffed and tilted her head up and down. "He said he couldn't deal with a relationship right now. After Fred's death I guess I understand, but… but I know the real reason why he said that."

"So he found out about… about that time." Harry murmured.

"I wanted to be honest with him before we got caught up in our romance, so I told him that you and I kissed. I explained that we weren't in love or anything, that it was just a result of stress from being alone and on the run. I told him it was nothing more than that. I thought he understood. He said that he forgave me.. forgave us. Then I got that letter and the news that he would not be attending Hogwarts with us. He's furious at me."

"I see." Harry wasn't sure what to add to that. It seemed a bit irrational, but then again Ron never was a rational person. When Harry and Hermione shared that kiss, she and Ron weren't even seeing each other. "He'll get over it, Hermione. Just give him some time."

"Forget that." Hermione glared at Harry for sticking up for Ron. "He doesn't want to be with me, fine. It's over. And you can bet that Ron probably had something to do with Ginny suddenly taking up with Dean again. He's probably mad at you as well."

"Ginny wouldn't care about what Ron thinks…" Harry said.

"Yes, but I'm sure she didn't like the idea of us holed up together doing whatever her imagination conjured up." Hermione stressed.

She had a point. Ginny had been known to have a slight jealous streak. A few kisses and hugs between him and Hermione didn't warrant a freak out though. He was sure that Ginny broke up with him for other reasons. If she was angry at Hermione she wouldn't have been in a compartment with her on the Hogwarts Express.

He looked over to the night shelf and saw his unused Head Boy badge sitting on it. He barely registered it, but leaned over and picked it up. As he looked at it, he felt Hermione lean her head onto his shoulder and sigh heavily. He knew she wasn't going to cry, but she felt sad all the same. With his free arm, he wrapped it around her and pulled her in close.

"Sorry I kissed you back then."

"It was me who kissed you, remember." Hermione said sadly. "And don't blame yourself. You always do that. This is just Ron over reacting because he's scared to be in a relationship. He's just using me kissing you as an excuse."

"In a way both of us got broken up for feelings we didn't even act on." Harry pondered.

Hermione giggled slightly. "Maybe it might have been worth it if we actually did something."

The idea of that had never crossed his mind before. Hermione had always just been Hermione. When they held each other and kissed before she was just there. Someone to hold and comfort. Yes it was Hermione, but at the time she was just there. He knew she felt the same. While they kissed each other she had her eyes clothed the whole time. Her mind had been on something else, probably her longing for Ron. He was just the person there at the time. She felt safe with Harry and he her. There wasn't anything more than that.

"I can't really get mad at Ginny for breaking up with me." Harry found himself saying. "Not after the things I did."

"It was just a kiss, Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that…."

With that as a starter, he told Hermione everything that had happened to him since Fred's funeral. He talked about how Hannah Abbott expressed her thanks to him in the back alley near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He explained the strange tale of how he met Pansy Parkinson, and the wild ride his home life had been ever since. He told her about his chance meeting with Parvati Patil and their intimate night inside the clothing shop somewhere in the heart of London. Then lastly he told about the ultimate shame, the one in which Romilda Vane and her friends had taken advantage of him on the Hogwarts Express. He told her everything without sugar-coating it, or else trying to make himself sound better. Like always, he told her the truth.

"Oh Harry." Hermione exclaimed more than a few times. On hearing about Romilda's portion of the story, thought, her face drained of color. "All that happened just hours ago?"

"Yes." Harry reaffirmed. "So after all that, I can't be angry at Ginny. I haven't been the most faithful person in the world."

"You weren't together with her, Harry." Hermione said, but it was clear she didn't agree with all his sexual encounters. "Besides, from what I understand, it's not like she was an angel all this time either."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked on two minds on the matter. "You don't really want to know the details."

Harry gave her a look. Obviously she was shielding his feelings. After the events of this night, he didn't think anything could hurt him more than what had already occurred.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione repeated, her eyebrows tilting up. "Apparently there was some flings here and there with various people in the second version of Dumbledore's Army last year. It could just be rumors, but I've heard a few people talk about it."

"Right." Harry closed his eyes, taking that in. "Well… like I said, I can't get mad at her for doing the same thing I did."

Hermione looked at him, then placed a small hand on his arm. "It's okay to be upset. Not just with Ginny, but about what Romilda did to you. Harry, I know we've been dancing around the issue, but what she did was rape. You're allowed to be upset about that."

He really wished she hadn't spelled it out like that. Of course it was rape. He just didn't want to think about it in that way. It was easier to believe that it was just a prank gone to far. Hermione calling what happened for what it was just really tore the illusion of that away. It made him feel weak and humiliated all over again.

"I don't really want to think about that, Hermione." Harry blurted out after some thought. "It's easier to just pretend it didn't happen."

Hermione looked lost on what to say or do. Instead she just leaned her body into him and hugged him again. Her compassion was really starting to upset him more. He liked it better when she was angry at Ron. At least then there was something to distract his mind from everything.

"Hey, say something. Anything." He told her.

There was a beat, then Hermione pulled away from the hug. "You let Pansy Parkinson live with you? Are you crazy?"

Inwardly he thanked Hermione. "You didn't see how she was living on the streets."

"Did you forget how much she tormented me?"

"How could I? She was your Malfoy." Harry said, feeling slightly better.

"That reminds me…" Hermione jumped at the name. She gave Harry a serious look. "Malfoy is here. He's back at Hogwarts."

"What?!"

"It's true. I saw him while I was heading for the Prefect Meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone's keeping their distance from him, but he's here."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I don't really think he's very popular among the Slytherins after the defeat of Voldemort. From what I've noticed, they seem to want to distance themselves from everything Death Eater-like and Malfoy is just a reminder of all that. I mean, he still has the Dark Mark on his arm."

"What is McGonagall thinking letting someone like him back in school?" Harry protested.

"Same reason for everything she's done up till now." Hermione had the answer to that. "Hogwarts is a microcosm of what she wants the Wizardry world to be like. We're rebuilding, we're stronger when we work together, we have pride in ourselves, but we also are not punishing those associated with our former enemy. The law has already punished those responsible, and it's not the public's place to duplicate this action by doing it to people we find undesirable. That's why he's here. He's the symbol of those people, just like you're the symbol of stability and safety."

"Bloody hell." Harry couldn't believe how complex all this was. "Maybe I should have stayed home with my Slythern sex-friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "While I think the two of us have stumbled into something bigger than just going back to school, I do think we're needed here. Even if you're just here for show, having Harry Potter at Hogwarts gives a lot of people hope."

"I don't really like this, Hermione." Harry admitted. "I was famous before, but all this is ridiculous."

"On the upside, at least you're getting a lot of female affection." Hermione tried to lighten the mood. "Hannah Abbott and Parvarti Patil… not bad."

"It's creepy hearing that kind of talk coming from you." Harry had to admit. That was something Ron would have said.

"Well according to some Weasleys, I'm that type of girl myself. So who am I to judge?" Hermione murmured bitterly.

"You're not like that." Harry couldn't believe he had to say this. "There's no way you would hook up with someone just because they are famous."

"Viktor Krum." Hermione corrected him.

"You only did that to get back at Ron." Harry also corrected.

Sighing to herself, Hermione had to agree. "I just wonder what it's like though. Having some fling, I mean. Does it feel good, Harry, or is it just… you know… something with no substance?"

"I can't really say." Harry reluctantly told her. "As strange as it sounds, I've never had sex with someone I've been in love with."

Hermione gave him a pitiful smile, then laughed slightly. "Well, at least you've had sex."

Hermione Granger 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 10. Hermione Granger 2.

It had been a long day, and a particularly hard night, but try as he might Harry couldn't fall asleep. His brain just kept mulling over everything in his mind repeatedly. He thought of Romilda off and on, but he it seemed he was more focused on his and Hermione's recent break-ups.

He had no clue that Ginny had other lovers while he was out searching for Horcruxes, and in some small way he felt betrayed. He knew he shouldn't, as he was the one who ended it between them in order to keep her safe, but nevertheless it was a concern. Now she was flat out dating someone new, and any hope to rekindle their romance seemed dashed. He felt both mad at her and himself for letting this happen. He both felt guilty for fooling around with Pansy and the others, and someone justified at the same time. It was all too confusing.

On Hermione's end, her break-up with Ron was surprising. While he wasn't exactly on board with this two best friends becoming a face sucking couple, he wanted the best for them. He felt their romance was a long time coming, and that whether it succeeded or failed, they'd at least be together longer than a few months. How could their love fizzle out so quickly? It seemed strange for Ron to end the relationship over a few desperate and lonely kisses. Something else must be going on.

These thoughts just kept churning in his head. He kept repeating the same thoughts and ideas to the point where he was driving himself mad. He couldn't sleep anymore, or at least he couldn't take laying in bed tossing and turning nonstop. He had to get up and do something to occupy his mind. Tossing the covers off his body, he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself and washing up, he fully intended on going into the living room to check out the portraits and decor that Professor Flitwick had left for them more closely. He was walking throw the tiny hall that connected Hermione and his room to the restroom when he heard stifled moans. As Harry was near Hermione's door, he stopped and peered at it. It was open just a crack, so the sound was escaping her room. It was still too dark to see inside, but he leaned forward and peeked in anyway.

The moaning sounds turned out to be soft sobs which Hermione was trying to hold in. As his eyes started to adjust to the light level of her room, he could see her body curled up in a little ball on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly to her body. Feeling that he was intruding on her privacy Harry fully intended to move on. As he stepped away, he heard one last sob, her moans sounding so vulnerable that it was hard to hear. Her whole body was shaking.

Harry had seen Hermione upset before, and it always was difficult, yet seeing that small form quiver like that was more than he could bare. Instinctively he stepped into the room, went to her bed, and sat behind her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, but gave her the option to tell him to leave.

Hermione didn't jump at his touch. Instead she reached over and pressed her hand on top of his.

Then she rolled on her back and peered up at him, her tear stained face looking at him unashamedly. Her bottom lip was shaking as if she were cold, her eyebrows raised in a frightened gesture. She was so open that it was freaky.

"I can lay down with you, if you want." Harry offered. "You don't have to be alone."

She didn't say a word. She just reached up and pulled him down so that his upper body was laid out over her own. He used his arms to keep his head hovering over hers, while their chests were pressed comfortably together. For once Hermione couldn't speak. She just communicated everything she was feeling with those brown eyes.

A big tear rolled down her cheek, and Harry took the chance to wipe it away with his thump. She didn't deny or acknowledge it. She just seemed so broken and vulnerable. Harry was at a loss on what else he should do other than to keep holding her in this weird position they had found themselves in. She seemed too out of it to express what she needed for him to do herself, so they were at a stalemate.

Needing to do something, he brushed the side of her face with his finger tips, while trying to convey his support through eye contact. This seemed to help, as Hermione's own eyes responded to it. She had stopped crying, more or less. The tears weren't flowing out anymore and her bottom lip stopped quivering. She just looked warily into his green eyes, her mind seemingly removed from her troubles.

Then something happened that he didn't expect. With a little crane of her neck, Hermione raised her head and was easily able to give Harry a soft kiss on his lips. It was surprising to him, though he didn't refuse her. He didn't expect for her to do that. Her lips tasted salty from the tears she had been crying, but it wasn't unpleasant. He recalled a similar kiss he shared with Cho Chang on his Fifth Year, only this time it felt more personal. So much of her feelings went into that small kiss. It was like she was completely exposed to him, so innocent where all her insecurities was out there for him to feel.

She reached up to kiss him again, and this time Harry pulled his head back. It wasn't that he was disgusted, it was more that he wasn't sure if this was taking advantage of a distraught jilted girl. Hermione seemed like she understood what he was thinking. For the first time since he came into the room, it seemed part of her rational brain had returned.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. Her voice croaked from the strain of her previous cry. "After what happened with Romilda, I guess this is asking too much."

"It's not that." Harry was surprised that this was where Hermione's mind had went. Apparently she hadn't understood his withdraw like he thought she had. "I just… I didn't want to… you know… I didn't want you to think I was--"

Hermione blinked heavily then finally got it. "Harry, I know you'd never hurt me. Besides, I was the one kissing you, remember?"

"Even still…"

Hermione interrupted him again. She wrapped her hands around his head and lowered it down towards hers. Then, as gently as she could, she kissed him again. This time she was the one feeling him out. Before he had entered her room tentatively, now she was kissing him in the same way. She was preparing herself to be rejected. After seeing her cry like that, and after everything that happened to him throughout the day, Harry found himself not wanting to stop her. Was that wrong?

"I can stop, if you want." Hermione gave him one last out. "I just thought that… that we could be there for each other."

Harry tried to consider this rationally. It seemed completely wrong to be doing this with his best friend, but all he could think about was the sadness the two of them were experiencing and how connecting like this felt good. She seemed to be willing to allow it, but was it fair to rely on her sense of judgement after she just got through sobbing? Even still, he could feel her heart beat against his chest. It was pumping harder from the possibility of what they could be doing. Those eyes were gazing into him, hoping he'd give in and make her feel loved. He wanted to feel the same.

Lowering his head on his own, this time he kissed her. For a good minute both of them seemed to be playing it safe. It started off as soft pecks to tender closed mouthed kisses. Then Hermione got bold and was the first to stick her tongue into his mouth. That was the moment where they had officially crossed the line between comforting love to passionate. It also was the first time they had kissed like this for real.

She gripped the side of his head while she kissed him, her tongue swirling in a massaging fashion in his mouth. To think Ron gave up on a girl who could kiss like this. When they were on the run, the kisses they shared weren't anything like this. She was fully committing herself to give Harry her full affection. It would be rude for him not to respond with equal vigor.

As the passion built, hands started to wander. Harry couldn't be sure if Hermione's hands went up the back of his shirt first, or if he cupped her breast. In both cases, no attempt was made to stop the exploration. She wasn't wearing a bra, which was to be expected since she was wearing a flannel pajama top. Through the fabric, he could still feel the softness and warmth of her breast, as well as the slight hardness of her erect nipple.

Hermione pulled his head to the side to she could kiss his neck. Her fingernails scratched lightly on his bare flesh, his back enjoying the sensation. Unlike Pansy, she wasn't trying to maul him like a rabid wolverine. Even the sucking nature of her neck-kisses were gentle.

However, it seemed to Harry that Hermione wanted the affection more than she wanted to give it. She responded more excitedly whenever Harry took more initiative in his kissing, and arched her back when he fondled her breasts. Fortunately for her, Harry was in the mindset where he wanted to turn her on. It was like some small victory if he could get her to gasp or moan over something he did.

It was for this reason that she encouraged him when he started unbuttoning her top. He knew she wanted to feel him directly. When he did, she subtly directed his head lower so that his mouth would be level with her chest. It didn't require Legilimency in order to understand what she wanted. Her chest rose and practically pushed her breasts in his face.

As weird as this was, he was learning new things about Hermione. Of course he'd never knew that's she seemed to love her breasts being stimulated through any other means, but he found it fascinating. She was moaning more freely now as he suckled one boob and stroked the other. In Pansy's case, she seemed to just put up with the fondling, while Parvati liked it, but was more interested in other things. This seemed to be one of Hermione's sweet spots. She almost sounded like she could orgasm just from that.

"Harry," Hermione breathed in, pulling him away for a moment. "I think I'd like… I'd like more."

"Oh." Harry sat up, looking down at her.

It was really the first time he got a proper look at her bare chest. His head had been smothered in her

breasts this entire time, but he hadn't really got a look at her. He had seen her undressing a few times during their camping excursions while on the run, but always in brief glimpses or with various stages of clothing still on. Unlike Parvati, where he was surprised that her chest was bigger than it seemed with clothes on, he knew exactly Hermione's measurements. However knowing her body proportions and seeing them exposed were two different creatures.

The naked top part of her body was there for him to see, and while he was so familiar with he felt that he was learning something else about her. Her arms were still wrapped in her pajama top, but the light skin of her front was moving up and down vividly from her breath. His eyes focused on that body, taking it all in. She was fit, but not athletically so. She still was fleshy in some areas but in an attractive manner. While he had seen her belly button before, it he hadn't really taken it in with the rest of her stomach. The way she was laying, it made her belly button look like it was smiling at him.

"Harry, you're kind of staring…" Hermione spoke in a slightly meek voice.

"Sorry. It's just that you're really cute."

"I'm not." Hermione blushed. "I need to work out more and--"

"Trust me, Hermione. You're pretty." Harry interrupted her.

She gave a satisfied smile. His eyes wandered to her breast again. She had a small freckle on her left breast just northeast over her aureola.

"Are you just going to keep looking at me, or what?" Hermione's voice sounded timid.

"Right!" Harry jumped at being caught. Hermione gave a nervous chuckle.

He lowered down and reached for her pajama bottoms. He untied the strings, and lowered at the waistband. On cue, she raised her hips up in order for it to be easier to remove the flannel. After aiding him in pulling out her legs, Harry placed the pajamas neatly at the corner of the bed, and turned back to the bare legs of his friend.

"It feels weird being the only one getting naked." Hermione murmured when he leaned forward for her panties. "I'm not used to it."

"Did you want me to undress first?"

"I don't know." Hermione seemed torn on that. She probably wasn't sure if she could take seeing his penis just like that. No doubt she had felt that he had become erect during their foreplay.

"How about this, I'll just go to my boxers, and we'll take it from there."

Hermione nodded, her face pink.

Doing has he suggested, he removed his own t-shirt and pajama pants as quickly, but as gracefully as possible. This time it was Hermione's turn to gawk. Now he realized why she had gotten so shy when before she was pushing him to suck her breasts. She was his best friend, and she was looking at him in a way he'd never seen before. Her eyes started on his naked chest, taking in his muscles and battle scars, but they were slowly lowering down to the protrusion erupting from his underwear. He literally saw her eyes dilate when she focused on it.

Needing to do something, he went for her panties again. She didn't stop him, and assisted him like before, but as soon has he pulled the last leg out of it's leg hole, her hands went over herself, hiding it

from view. She was breathing heavy now, in both exhilaration and apprehension. He could tell she both wanted to keep going and didn't at the same time.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm ready now…" Hermione admitted, her eyes remaining on the huge bulge in his boxers.

"It's fine." Harry raised his hands, trying to reassure her.

He wasn't sure if he could go through with it either. They both had talked themselves out of going on with that awkward undressing session they just did. Had he taken her in the heat of the passion they were feeling earlier, it would be a different story. In that moment, she was a beautiful girl he wanted to please. Now that girl was Hermione.

"What should we do?" Hermione looked away from his erect member. "I…I want to go through with it, but--"

A thought occurred to Harry. They still could make each other feel good and not have sex. There were plenty of ways he could make her orgasm. Crawling next to her, he laid down, and pulled her closely. She was a bit stiff now, but she trusted him. She gave him a shy face, curious on what he was going to do. He leaned down over her and kissed her again. She didn't resist, and after a moment she kissed back.

Soon some of that passion was back. Her hands were feeling up and down his chest, while he was doing the same to her. There still was some uncertainly in her body posture though. he could tell if she was wonder if he was going to try and get her in the mood so they could have sex. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked her in the eyes.

"You're not ready. I won't go beyond a certain point, but I can still make you feel good."

Hermione considered that. "Won't you… won't you be disappointed?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it." Harry told her brightly. "For now, just lay back and trust me."

Hermione took in a deep breath, swallowed, then laid down. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, but didn't hide her vagina anymore. Slowly Harry went down her body, kissing and loving her every caress as he went. She gave a soft moan, and started to accept his affection. By the time he reached just below her belly bottom, she already had one hand on his head, and the other in- between her breasts. She was ready.

Going between her legs, he spread her open ever so slightly, but not so much as to make her jumpy again. He could tell that even though she wanted him to lick her, she still was embarrassed at him being so close to her vagina. To her credit, she didn't cringe, or push him away. She was trusting him not to gag or laugh or do anything that would freak her out. In a way that was just as sexy as Pansy demanding affection.

The first few licks that went up her lips towards her clitoris was meant with an involuntary jump and a sharp gasp. She was sensitive, alright. Hermione gripped Harry's hair when she winced, but at the same time did nothing to deter him from continuing. She still was trusting him, even though she still was unsure if this was what she wanted.

Harry continued softly, not going for her most sensitive areas first, as he wanted to ease her into the pleasure. Her flinches were starting to die down, and when Harry noticed that her legs opened a bit wider and became less strained, he knew she was starting to feel it. It wasn't until he heard her gave

her first audible pleasurable exhale did Harry know she was ready for the full service.

Now he could returned to the sweet spots, and he could taste her clitoris. Still keeping at a reasonable speed with his licking and tongue pressure, he continued to ease her into another level of pleasure. Part of him thanked Pansy for this, as only weeks before he wouldn't have known how to handle this. With one of his hands, he massaged her inner thigh, while his other reached up and lightly caressed her weak spot: her left breast.

Hermione moaned. No more was she timid. He could increase the intensity. When he added more tongue pressure and more suction to his oral love, Hermione squealed again, pulling the hair on his head lightly. He could feel her enjoyment, even if she wasn't giving all the signs. Her body was grooving along with his rhythm, wanting to climax.

Her moans weren't just breathy exhales anymore, they were loud. In fact, he was surprised at how loud she got. He figured that she would be the quiet type, if he was using Parvati and Pansy as references. It seemed every girl was different. Hermione started off shy, but became more aggressive as time went on.

Now her legs were starting to quiver. She was close. He knew she was without her having to say it. Regardless of it being obvious, Hermione gulped in air and tried to talk. It took her a second to form words and when she did, it came out slightly high pitched.

"Keep going! I'm almost there!"

Harry kept up the intensity. If he could go faster with his tongue massage, he would have. As it were his lower jaw was starting to ache. The funny thing was that he always noticed his fatigue whenever it seemed like he needed his strength. Before that, he could have been tired for minutes and not noticed. Still he wanted to finish what he started. He wanted to see what she looked like when she came. He didn't have long to wait.

"Oh God!"

Hermione's arms flew to the side of the bed and gripped the covers. Her pelvis raised into Harry's face and her legs braced her lower body into the air. A guttural squeal escaped Hermione's mouth as her whole body convulsed from the orgasm. It was like he could see it explode from her lower body and spread outward, causing trimmers as it went along. Her fingers squeezed the blankets, her toes curled, her body flopped back onto the bed, and the muscles in her stomach and legs visibly shook.

Then, to his surprise, a small spurt of liquid leaked out from her, as her hips thrusted up one last time. She moaned all the more, looking like she just orgasmed again. Amazed, Harry watched her, seeing her eyes roll in the back of her head and her moans go deeper. Then, as quickly as the second orgasm had come, it was gone. She laid melted on the bed, breathing in and out like she had just ran a marathon her eyes looking up at him, but not really registering anything. With a small juke, she groaned again then curled up into a ball. A smile went to her face, and a small laugh went to her lips.

"That was… that was--" But she couldn't finish her thought. It was like her brain hadn't returned to her yet.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Harry asked coyly as he laid down next to her so he could see her face better.

Hermione nodded. She seemed to revert back to shyness now, though it could be that she was just still feeling the after effects of her orgasm.

"Well I'm glad."

Hermione looked at him with a sense of admiration and thankfulness in her eyes for the longest time. Then she uncurled herself slowly, and laid down on her side so that she faced him properly. She still had that look on her face that he couldn't readily define. All at once, she looked down, and gave he bulge in his boxers a little flick. It didn't hurt, it was meant to be playful.

"What about this?"

"I told you that you don't have to worry about that." Harry reminded her.

There was a beat, then Hermione looked shy again. "Lay down and take off your pants."

Romilda Vane 2

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 11. Romilda Vane 2.

At some point in his slumber, Harry could feel eyes on him. In his groggy state he tried to ignore it, however once he sensed that something was watching him, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He pushed back his curiosity as far as it would go, but eventually Harry had to give in and open his eyes.

While his vision was foggy from the combination of waking up and lack of glasses, he could see the form of a sitting up Hermione. He had forgotten that he had fallen asleep in her bed, and that his watcher was probably her. Now that his mind was coming too, he saw her sitting next to him, still only wearing her unbuttoned pajama top, looking down at his sleepy face with a ponderous look behind those brown eyes. As usual, her mind was buzzing.

"Morning." Harry moaned slightly grumpily.

"Harry!" Hermione started. Her gazed focused and she blinked several times. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really." He lied.

"I tried not to move, but…" Hermione went on, but stopped herself. Without any prompting she changed the topic entirely. "…I just was thinking."

Since she had been staring at him, and he was naked in her bed from the previous night's activities, it wasn't hard to figure out what was on her mind. Harry remembered thinking those same thoughts after his night with Pansy. No doubt Hermione was going through the same moral dilemma. In a way, Harry felt guilty. Though he hadn't pushed her into doing anything last night, he didn't exactly stop it either.

"You're wondering about us, aren't you?" Harry spoke up when he realized she was having trouble forming her thoughts.

Hermione nodded. She looked a little awkward, though she still made no attempt to cover herself.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Harry pulled himself up to her level, adjusting the covers over himself as he did.

"Well… I want to know one thing first…." Hermione murmured softly, not meeting his eyes. "Are you… are you expecting…. uh… did you want for us too…."

If she wasn't so conflicted, Harry might have laughed. It wasn't often that Hermione was at a loss

for words. "You're worried that after last night our relationship has changed, right?"

Hermione nodded her head, still not looking in his direction. "It's not that I don't think we'd be a bad couple, but--"

She really was struggling. Harry wanted to help her out, but he still didn't know her full mind on the matter. He couldn't just jump in and read her completely wrong.

"Just say it, Hermione. Don't worry about hurting my feelings."

Taking in a deep breath, she summoned all her courage. Then she forced herself to look at him properly. He could tell she wanted to make what she said perfectly clear.

"I enjoyed last night, Harry, but I'm not in love with you." Hermione said. "I mean, I love you… but I'm not in love with you. Last night… I… I shouldn't have pushed things. I was lonely and--"

"I get it, Hermione." Harry reassured her by smiling. "It's the same for me."

"Then… then you're not expecting for us to become a couple?"

"Not unless you want too."

Hermione exhaled loudly, then pressed a hand to her forehead. "You don't even know how much of a relief that is for me to hear."

Harry nudged her playfully. "Ouch. Hurt my ego why don't you."

"I felt so guilty." Hermione admitted freely. "After what happened with Ginny and… you know… the last thing you needed was for someone else to use you like that."

"In a way, I was using you too." Harry explained. "We both needed someone last night."

"Then we're good? Everything's sorted? You don't hate me or love me, right?" Hermione tilted her head.

"I'm fine if you are." Harry chuckled.

"Brilliant." Hermione leaned back against the headboard. "Well that settles that."

"One more thing," Harry leaned back as well, turning on his side to see her better. "was this a one time thing, or will there be other Hermione-filled nights?"

"I don't know." Hermione honestly looked conflicted. "If things are fine now, then I don't see why they wouldn't be if we continued… doing that. Even still, I feel like we dodged a wild bludger. Things could have turned out horribly if we weren't on the same page."

"I agree. Your friendship is probably the most important one I have." Harry told her. "If that ever changed I don't know what I'd do."

Agreeing with that, Hermione made a curt nod. "So then, I suppose for now we should just go about things as usual. If we ever decide to do that again, then we'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Got'cha." Harry laughed at her business-like approuch to the situation. "So the Hermione-with- Benefits deal is on hold."

"Not if you refer to it like that." Hermione slapped his arm with a smirk. "Now get dressed. I might

as well brief you on your Head Boy duties while you're awake. Then we can shower and head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Following her advice, they did as she suggested. For some strange reason, even though they were back to their normal friendship, neither of them was embarrassed or put off by seeing the other one dress. They had both experienced the other's nudity the night before, and there was still and attraction there, but it never turned sexual. It was like being naked together was something they always did.

After learning what was expected of him as Head Boy, they took turns cleaning up, dressed in their school uniforms, then left the Head Student's Flat together. Hermione led him toward the Prefect's Office so they could have a little meeting with the group before classes started. He fully intended on allowing her to lead the meeting, sitting back, and think about the big breakfast he was going to eat. However, once the Prefects entered the Office, Harry's body stiffened.

Walking inside for the Gryffindor girls was Ginny Weasley. Of course she'd be a Prefect. Not only was she clever, but she had led a revolt against the Death Eater run administration the previous year. She was a responsible student and well qualified for the post. Unfortunately for him, this meant he had to deal with her first thing in the morning.

Along with Ginny, there were other familiar faces taking on Prefect duties. For Slytherin, Harry recognized Harper and a girl named Astoria Greengrass. Clint Hopkins for Hufflepuff, and the last person he recognized was Sue Li, the Ravenclaw from the carriage ride the night before. As they all piled in, some relief took over Harry, as he had an excuse not to dive into his personal problems.

"Today will be straight forward." Hermione spoke after everyone settled in. "The teachers will be handing out schedules to everyone. Harry and I will be among them. They may ask for you to help. Try to be quick. If a student has any problems, have them see their House heads or one of us."

There was some further discussion on the matter, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Neither was Ginny. She was staring a hole into him, fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes. He knew she was just waiting for the meeting to be over so she could finally confront him. He didn't want to have that hanging over him for the rest of the day. Somehow he needed to get away from her before everyone left.

"I've had some issues with a few First Years last night." Sue informed the group. "A number of them are still frightened about leaving home."

"I can't say I blame them. Only a few months ago, the halls were flooded with Death Eaters." Harper commented.

"We'll have to hand-hold a few of them this opening week." Harry found himself saying. He needed to do something to keep his mind off those brown eyes that were locked onto him. "I know it's annoying, but try to remember what it was like when you were a kid. We'll have to act as their big brothers and sisters."

There seemed to be a general agreement here. Sue turned towards Harry instead of the group this time. "I was thinking that perhaps we can arrange a buddy-system. Like have the First Years always travel in groups of two."

"Don't you think that's over kill?" Ginny chimed in.

"It can only be a temporary thing." Sue explained. "We can look at the schedules and see what kind of pairings to do, or else leave it up to them to pick their partner. Regardless, if they have someone

to befriend, it might put their minds at ease."

"Sounds good to me." Astoria shrugged. "It'll take a lot of the pressure off us."

"Yeah." Harper agreed with his fellow Slytherin. "I don't know about any of you, but I didn't come here to babysit some snot-nosed brat."

Hermione looked around them. "Any objections?"

Ginny didn't looked pleased with the idea, but she didn't say so. The Hufflepuff boy Harry didn't know also didn't seem keen on it. However, they didn't object to it either. It seemed like a sensible plan, more or less. Sue smiled a slightly triumphant grin.

"Right then." Harry said. "Get together, plan out the pairings, and we'll try it out. If there seemed to be a problem with a particular grouping, tell them they're allowed to request a change."

"Also," Hermione butted in. "if you have a problem group, don't be shy to break them up as well."

Once that was all settled, it seemed as if the meeting was coming to an end. Harry wanted to rush out of there, but it seemed as Head Boy he had to wait along with Hermione just incase anyone had further questions. As it were, most of them were filing out eager to get on with the first day of school. It looked as if Ginny was going to get her wish to see him when fate stepped back in. Sue peeked her head back in and gave him a gestured to come outside with her. Thankful for an excuse, he slipped passed Ginny and Hermione and went out into the hall with her.

"I wanted to thank you for backing my idea." Sue had told him. "I thought that everyone would reject it straight away."

"It's a good idea to the current problem." Harry said, keeping an eye on the door to the Prefect's Office. Ginny had finally exited. She seemed like she was going to stick around, waiting for them to finish talking. Somehow he needed to prolong this exchange. "We have to remember the First Years are joining a different Hogwarts than the one we did."

"Exactly. We can't just expect them to be okay leaving home after having survived a war." Sue looked worried. "I was with a girl all night last night. She was crying her eyes out. I could tell she wasn't the only one frightened."

"I'm glad you brought it up." Harry said. Ginny was still hanging around. She wasn't giving up. He didn't know how long he could keep talking to Sue. "Feel free to talk to me or Hermione about anything else, okay?"

"I will." Sue smiled brightly. "And thank you again."

"Sure."

As she started to walk away, Hermione came out of the Prefect's Office. Immediately seeing the situation Harry was in, she stood still for a moment, looking at Ginny then at Harry. She was unsure if she should stick around or not. Harry desperately wanted her to stay, but Ginny was eyeing for her to go. It must have been very hard on Hermione to make a decision as she looked frozen in place.

Swallowing, Harry decided to nip this in the bud. "Are you really going to dump me just before classes?"

Ginny's mouth opened ever so slightly, the blood draining from her face. She was at a loss for

words, so Harry took the opportunity to punctuate his statement by walking briskly away. It was done. What else needed to be said? She knew that he had found out and the burden of breaking up with him was off of her. What was the point in drawing it out?

"Wait up!" Hermione jogged after him.

Harry didn't have the luxury of doing so. Waiting for Hermione meant he was waiting for Ginny as well. No doubt his schedule would be filled with seeing the red-head during meetings, Quidditch, and many of his classes, but she wouldn't be able to discuss the finer points of their non-relationship with others around. He needed to get out of there while he could.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry found the Gryffindor Table and sat down. Should the head of house need him, that's where he'd be. He took a seat next to Dean out of habit, forgetting the drama he just escaped.

"Morning Harry." Dean greeted him casually. "Where did Hermione end up housing you?"

Harry gave a brief description of the Head Student Flat until Ginny and Hermione joined them at the table. Ginny took her seat on the opposite end of Dean so she could look both of them in the eye better, while Hermione sat next to her. The mood was awkward for nearly everyone but Dean, who seemed oblivious to it. He just listened to Harry describe his new Head Boy duties like he would have in the olden days.

"Good morning Students." Professor McGonagall interrupted Harry and the other multiple conversations going on. On her greeting everyone went silent. "Last night I unfortunately forgot to mention some changes in staff. I would like all of you to welcome Professors Jones, Chang, Gordon, and Drescher to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will all come to know them well in the coming days."

The new teachers stood, and there was a sparse applause but a general curiosity. Out of all the teachers, Hestia Jones was the only one Harry was vaguely familiar with. She was one of the Order of the Phoenix members that had escorted him away from the Dursley's place during his Fifth Year.

Gordon and Drescher were two older men, probably in their 50s. Drescher was thin and had sharp facial features and a beard. His hair was slicked back and was mostly white, though flacks of his younger auburn color was still peaking through. Gordon seemed to be Drescher's exact opposite in appearance. He was a large jolly sort of man with a dark completion. He also was bald, either due to his shaving or natural loss. He grinned broadly at the students, while Drescher looked completely bored with the whole procedure.

Chang, on the other hand, was a bit harder to determine an age for. She was a small Asian woman in her late 30s to early 40s who both looked vigorously young, but had that air of 'experience with age' at the same time. In her youth she might have been a beauty, and indeed she still was. It would not be out of line to think many a Hogwarts boy might start developing crushes on her, despite that wedding ring she was wearing. He noticed that she was sporting the Gryffindor colors in her robes, and correctly guessed that this woman was the new Gryffindor Head of House.

"You don't think that woman's related to Cho, do you?" Dean leaned over to Harry, stating what many older students were thinking.

"Just because her last name is Chang, doesn't mean she's a relative." Hermione quickly rebuked. "Chang is a common Asian surname, you know."

"Yeah well, she could be." Dean defended himself.

Harry and Ginny kept oddly quiet, both making efforts not to look at each other. Sitting next to Dean was a mistake. Once McGonagall had finished up with some last minute school business, the food was served. Harry found his plate highly interesting, as it kept his attention away from the couple. He was dying for something to take him away from this. Anything. When would the teachers be asking the Prefects to issue out class schedules?

Then he saw it. Romilda Vane and her two friends came in giggling into the Great Hall. They were late. He could go over there and admonish them. It was a horrible excuse, but it was something. Pulling away, he raised his fingers to the group and informed him he was going to talk to them. Hermione stiffened, but didn't refuse him. Ginny seemed relieved that he was going.

Walking down the line of the table, Harry stopped in front of the girls. Now that he wasn't petrified, standing over them, and had a Head Boy badge, he seemed to be more intimidating than on the train. Every single one of them looked stoned faced. As Head Boy, he could make their lives hell. Their little stunt before might have started a flame. He was glad they were afraid. It made him feel a bit better.

"Vane, come with me outside." Harry ordered.

Without looking back he exited the Great Hall. He knew she chased after him. She wasn't about to defy a Head Boy in front of others. Once they had left, he took her to a near by storage closet, and stopped. He wanted to get away from the Great Hall far enough that their conversation didn't bleed inside. Once she joined him, Romilda looked unsure on what was going to happen, fear in her eyes.

"First off," Harry started before she had a chance to open her mouth. "these little ambushes of yours are going to end."

"Pardon?"

"You know what I'm referring too." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. She visibly flinched. "What you're doing is rape, Vane, plain and simple."

"It's not!" Romilda gasped. "It's just a laugh! They might not know what's going on at first, but they like it in the end. We make them feel good!"

"You're forcing sex on someone against their will. That's rape." Harry corrected. "Make no mistake about that."

"You can't rape a boy… if they didn't want it, they wouldn't get turned on." Romilda tried to justify herself. "You know that! We made you cum twice."

"If you think that I enjoyed that, then you would have broke the spell holding me still and let me join in on my free will." Harry glared at her. "If you thought I enjoyed it, you wouldn't be shaking like a leaf right now. You know what you did is wrong."

Romilda was shaking like he said. Apparently she and her friends were doing a good job convincing themselves that they weren't sexually assaulting people. Harry must have been the first person to call them out on it. "W-What are you going to do? Are you going to tell McGonagall?"

He wondered if he should, but he realized that he'd be hard press to prove it. Sure, McGonagall would believe him, but if she had no evidence, she couldn't punish the girls. He had to be clever about this. If Romilda caught on to this, she would just continue doing what she was doing.

"I wasn't a Head Boy on the train, so consider that the last time and this a warning." Harry said sternly. Romilda breathed in. "Don't get too comfortable. Now that I know what's going on, I'm

personally taking an interest in this. I've got an army of Prefects and all the students ears. Step out of line and I'll make it my mission to expel the lot of you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Romilda gasped.

Now that the fear message was in, he had to calm her down so she wouldn't start thinking. "Listen… you're a pretty girl. You don't need to be doing this sort of thing. You can get any boy you want on your own."

"I don't think so. I don't want to go out with anyone. I just want to fool around. It's why… why we started doing this sort of thing. We got away with it last year--"

"Last year the school was run by Death Eaters, Vane. Do you really want to act like one of them?"

"No!" Romilda shook her head, hating the comparison. "I just… I didn't--"

Harry raised his hand to silence her. "You do realize that if a pretty girl like you went up to a boy and simply asked him to fool around, they'd probably not refuse. You don't have to force them into doing it at all."

"That's not true."

"You're in a school full of hormonal driven teenagers. Use your sex appeal and not magic. There's no crime in that. Make them chase after you. Isn't that much more interesting than a quick fix?"

"I… I guess so." Romilda nodded her head. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Not if you don't want me all over your ass." Harry took a stern voice again.

Romilda raised an eyebrow. "What if I wanted you in my ass?"

Harry knew she was testing him. "Are you asking to have sex for real?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Harry wasn't sure he could do that after the memory of her assault was still fresh in his mind, however he thought he should give her something to strive for. "If I see that you and your group are keeping your word to me, then I'll arrange some alone time between us."

"Are you serious?!" Romilda's eyes widen.

"Yes." Harry told her. "It'll be a pact between us. No more of these 'jokes' and you're get an evening with me."

"Deal!"

Chapter End Notes

Sorry, no rape this time.

Cho Chang

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 12. Cho Chang.

Harry and the other's curiosity on the new Professors would have to wait as the first lesson he was to attend was Herbology. He, along with the Seventh Year Hufflepuffs went to the familiar greenhouses with an even more familiar Professor Sprout. The first day's lesson would have been unremarkable minus one detail. Sprout's introduction would later mirror the lesson plans by the other professors.

"Because of the war, the last two years have been a shaky learning experience. The Headmistress wants to make sure that this year the standards for Hogwarts are back up to where they were before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorized our students." Professor Sprout informed them. "Therefore the school year will be longer by a few weeks, and the opening month or so will be us playing catch up. Some of you do not require this extra measure, but a great deal of you do. I ask those who are up-to-date to be patient. Not everyone had the luxury of coming to school under war conditions."

There were a serious of conversations breaking out over this. A number of returning students felt relieved, while a few groaned at this. Harry noticed that Ginny, who had been in school last year, supported this idea. She wasn't in the majority however. Extra school work and a longer year wasn't exactly what they had in mind.

However Harry felt that McGonagall was right. Education had suffered ever since Voldemort had come back, even as far back as his Fifth Year. When the Ministry of Magic stepped in and had Dolores Umbridge censor teaching methods, it drastically hurt the school. Not to mention the Sixth Year when the beginnings of war started to effect the school and Dumbledore was pulled away because of it (and of course, murdered). Harry wasn't around for the previous year, but no doubt a Death Eaters ran Hogwarts was much like an Umbridge reign filled with propaganda, just of another sort.

Sprout's lesson felt refreshing to Harry, but he did have to admit it took him a while to get into the mindset of being a student again. Things got easier in next lesson, which was double Potions with Professor Jones. As usual, the Gryffindors had to take the class with Slytherin, but it was a subdued group this time. No longer was the subject taught by their Head of House. The Slytherin's new Head of House was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Bill Drescher.

This also was the first chance for Harry to lay eyes on Draco Malfoy since the Battle of Hogwarts. As Hermione had pointed out to him before, he looked largely alone. Even Harper wasn't sitting next to him. The only reason someone was sharing a desk was because of assigned seating. This seemed to suit Malfoy just fine, as he himself looked miserable to be there.

Professor Jones' teaching technique was refreshing to many of the Gryffindors. While Severus Snape had redeemed himself somewhat in Harry's eyes, that didn't take away the torture of his

teaching methods. He was a horrible teacher, plain and simple. He was biased to certain students, enjoyed intimidating others, and wasn't that good of a lecturer. He never explained the finer details of what he was talking about (in a subject matter that was all about the little details) while at the same time he expected every student to understand his short hand.

Horace Slughorn wasn't much better, as his lectures tended to be more or less him shooting the breeze while the students had to pretty much teach themselves from books. He too favored certain students over others, and while not cruel, rewarded his 'Slug-Club' over everyone else. Albus Dumbledore might have been a great man, but he tended to give teaching positions to friends, not qualified people.

As such, Jones was a breath of fresh air. Like Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout, she was a teacher through-and-through. She knew what she was teaching, explained herself, was open for questions and class discussions, and seemed to be fair to all students. She also was very blunt and to the point, which was a life-saver after Slughorn.

"So far, so good." Hermione remarked after Potions. They were heading into the Great Hall for lunch, each feeling like they had fully exercised their brains. "It's nice to have a proper teacher in Potions. Let's hope that Professor Drescher and Professor Chang are just as good."

Harry wondered about that. "It's McGonagall hiring the staff this time. I think she favors applicants that are less eccentric."

"You're probably right." Hermione agreed. "I'll let you know how Professor Drescher is."

Because Harry was taking a different career path than Hermione, she wasn't taking Double Defense Against The Dark Arts like he was. His class was scheduled for the next day, while Hermione was having him that afternoon. Also, Harry was taking a single-period of Charms in the afternoon, while Hermione was taking a double the next day. They both had Transfigurations late in the day. While he was taking Charms, she would be in Arithmancy. The separation would prove to be an issue for Harry, as that meant he would have a whole lesson with Ginny and no Hermione-buffer. It was with great hesitation that he entered Professor Flitwick's classroom after lunch.

To his relief, he saw that Gryffindors were taking the class with Ravenclaws, which meant that Luna and Sue were also present. Taking an uninvited seat next to Luna, Harry thanked whoever was up there looking after him. Luna smiled graciously at him, happy that he decided to sit next to her on his own.

"I thought you would sit next to Ginny." Luna said, looking behind them as the red-head settled next to Sue.

"We're not going out anymore." Harry informed Luna briefly.

"You don't want to try and win her back?" Luna tilted her head.

"Not really."

"That's a shame. I really like her."

Harry really didn't want Luna prying into his romantic life, but it was nice to have a friend to talk too since Ron and Hermione wouldn't be available. Thinking it might be wise to change the subject, Harry asked a question he always wondered but never had the chance to ask before. "What subject are you majoring in, Luna."

"Magical Creatures, of course." Luna said as if it was obvious. "I'm studying Herbology and

Magical Theory as well, but my passion are creatures. I plan on traveling the world to find the animals that you Daily Prophet readers think are made up."

He knew this was a sore spot for her, but he could see her being happy with a career like that. "Take any classes with Hagrid yet?"

"Yes. I have Double Magical Creatures in the morning." Luna informed him. "It was very interesting."

Harry could only wonder what kind of hell-beast Hagrid had tormenting his students this year. Before he had time to ask, Flitwick came bouncing into the room. Everyone sorted themselves as he made his way to the front. However, he was not alone. Trailing behind him was a beautiful woman, but not just any woman. Everyone in the class recognized her, as that long shiny black hair swayed to and fro as she walked. It was none other than Cho Chang.

She caught Harry's eye, and for a brief moment, her brown eyes widened. A small shade of pink went to those freckled cheeks and her lips separated ever so slightly. Then reality hit her, and she blinked away her shock. Picking up her pace, she caught up to Flitwick, trying to resumed her previous confident composure. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed that exchange. A few glances went to Harry's direction from that look. Thankfully, before things got more awkward, Flitwick spoke.

"As you may have noticed, this year I'll be apprenticing a young witch in advanced Charm studies. In exchange, she is to attend my classes as a teachers aid. Many of you know her already, but allow me to introduce her properly. Please welcome Ms. Cho Chang."

There were a serious of awkward greetings issued toward the front of the room. Cho just gave them a gracious smile, but kept silent. Professor Flitwick continued.

"She has the status of a Professor, so I expect you to treat her as such. Any point gains or losses she issues will count. She will also be giving actual lessons from time to time. In other words, she no longer is your colleague, she is a teacher. So let's all try to remember that and get along." Flitwick finished. "Now, with that out of the way--"

But Harry was having trouble listening. He and Cho were back to looking at the other, regardless if anyone else was watching them. She still was as pretty as ever. The last time he saw her wasn't in ideal circumstances, as it was during the Battle of Hogwarts. Even then he remembered thinking she looked pretty. Now, without the world falling all around him, she radiated beauty.

Once the lesson was over, Cho took next to no little time in approaching his desk. Luna was wise enough to let them have their moment, though he could sense Ginny still sticking around behind him. He didn't let that bother him, as part of him wanted her to feel a little bit of what he felt when he learned that Dean and her were secretly dating.

"So it seems our roles have reversed." Cho smiled sweetly. "Last time you were teaching me Defensive magic, and now I'll be teaching you Charms."

"Almost makes me wish I was taking Double Lessons." Harry teased. It was a lame joke, but she laughed nevertheless.

"I didn't know you were coming back to school."

"It was in all the papers." Harry informed her.

"Was it? I suppose it would be. Harry Potter returns back to Hogwarts. Now that's a headline."

Cho said. "Truth is, I've been pretty busy preparing my apprenticeship, that and helping my Mum out."

"So the Transfiguration Professor--"

"--is my Mum. Shocking, I know." Cho rolled her eyes. "The Headmistress needed qualified wizards and witches to come back to Hogwarts, but it seemed like a number of people were too afraid to associate themselves with a battle site like this. When I came for my interview with Professor Flitwick, my Mum tagged along. She always had a talent for Transfiguring, and Professor McGonagall remember that from her school days. One thing led to another and now we're both here."

"That's kind of cool though. You have your Mum around while you're breaking into teaching."

"It is and isn't. I was sort of looking forward to being more independent," Cho admitted. "but sharing a flat at Hogsmeade cuts down on the cost. So there's that."

"Harry." Ginny interrupted him. "We got Transfigurations next, remember?"

Cho gave Ginny an annoyed look, but she had to agree. He didn't have much time to stand around and catch up. "I'm sorry for keeping you. We probably should meet up after classes. Are you free?"

"I think so." Harry nodded. "It's still the first day, afterall."

"Great. How about you stop by my office around 5:00? We can catch up before dinner."

"Sounds good."

"It's a date then." Cho smiled.

With that, Ginny went over to Harry, yanked on his arm, and pulled him out of the classroom. Harry had just enough time to grab his bag before they left. As they exited the room and started down the hallway, he looked at his former girlfriend. She looked furious. Her cheeks might be as red as her flaming hair.

"What was that for?" Harry complained.

"Did you see how she was all over you?" Ginny grumbled. "It's like she forgot that you're her student."

"We're both adults, Ginny." Harry reminded her. He wasn't exactly some little kid that Cho was taking advantage of.

"Well.. it's still improper."

Harry glared at her. "So it's okay for you to be dating someone, but it's improper for me to even talk to another girl, is that it?"

Ginny stopped walking, forcing him to holt as well. "You were letting her flirt with you just to get to me, weren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I remember how things ended between you two. Her friend ratted Dumbledore's Army out to Umbridge and you were furious at Cho for sticking up for her. Now you're acting like that didn't

happen. Because of me and Dean, you're perfectly fine with her hitting on you while I'm standing there. Well, did you ever think that what you did was immature?"

"So I'm the one who's immature?" Harry rounded on her. "I had to find out about us through Dean. He was under the impression you told me everything. Do you know how hard it is to act normal around him?"

"I was going to tell you on the train, but I couldn't find you!" Ginny came back. "Then after the feast you were just… out of it. I didn't have time to talk to you until this morning."

"Yeah… right before classes. I remember."

"Well when else could I do it?" Ginny glared at him.

Harry opened his mouth, but a portrait of Boba Mangalor interrupted him. "Excuse me, but can this little squabble wait? Classes are almost about to start and you two better move along."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny swore, sounding a bit like her brother. "C'mon Harry!"

The two of them had to take the last leg of the journey at a run. They only stopped whenever they had to wait for the changing staircases to switch to the correct path. It seemed like everything was taking forever, however when they finally burst into the classroom, Professor Chang wasn't even inside yet. They stood there, hands on their knees, sweating and panting. A number of others watched them, some amused, others not caring. Malfoy was among them.

"I thought you were trying to avoid Ginny today?" Hermione asked once Harry took his seat next to her.

"We got into a fight after Charms." Harry explained without any shame. "We kinda lost track of time, so we had to make a mad dash to class."

"Did you resolve anything?"

"No."

"That's a pity." Hermione sighed. He could tell she hated being in the middle of two of her friends fighting.

Professor Sophia Chang was much like her daughter. Her beauty was almost unreal, her movements were so graceful, and she had the same polite manner of speech. However, she also was a no- nonsense type of character. Hermione didn't seemed surprised at this, as McGonagall probably would have picked a person to fill her shoes that mirrored her own personality. Since Transfiguration was dear to the Headmistress's heart, Mrs. Chang could have been a younger version of her.

Like the professors before her, Professor Chang devoted the opening portions of the class explaining the catch-up mandate issued by the Headmistress. This also would serve as a double purpose for Chang. As a new teacher, this gave her a chance to evaluate each student more carefully in order to gain a perspective on how to teach them and what they actually knew. For the students, it let them learn how she would run the class.

As Harry predicted, a number of the boys had already fallen in love with her. As they exited the room, the last class of the day, he overheard a few of them talking about how beautiful she was. Hell, some of the girls were doing the same as well. He thought that Hermione might be furious about this, but he couldn't be more wrong. Ginny, however, hated Mrs. Chang merely by

association.

"Does she really have to wear her hair like that. She's a Professor!" Ginny complained. "She's got all the boys going mad. It's completely embarrassing."

"I thought she was brilliant as well as lovely." Hermione said without any shame.

"Oh, you would take his side." Ginny murmured.

"What do you mean? I just said I liked the Professor."

"Yes, because Harry likes her."

"I don't know what he thinks about her, Ginny, and neither to do you. You just don't like her because she's Cho's mother."

"That's not true!"

Slipping away, Harry let them argue. He might be a bit early for his meeting with Cho, but it was better than sticking around and listening to the two of them fight over something unimportant. Ginny was jealous and was using Professor Chang as a way to vent. The real issue was: why was Ginny getting so defensive? So what if Cho had been a little friendly towards him at the end of Charms. If Ginny didn't like it, why did she want to stay broken up? All of this was her choice, afterall. Maybe she didn't like that her ex-boyfriend was talking to other girls, but she was the one who made sure they were still over. She had moved on, why couldn't he?

Cho's office was located near Flitwick's office, not surprisingly. Since he was so close to the Head Student Flat, Harry had time to drop of his books and take off his school robes before heading back out. Once he did, he walked the few short steps to her office door and knocked.

It was silent for about a minute, so Harry assumed that she hadn't arrived yet. He knocked once more, this time a bit louder. There was still a beat were nothing happened, then all at once the door opened. A pinked face Cho answered the door, a little out of breath.

"Sorry, I was changing clothes." Cho admitted.

Indeed she had. No longer was she wearing her teacher's robes, but was in something rather flattering and form fitting. No doubt she wanted to make an impression. Well it worked. Her lovely body looked even more beautiful. He stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. She showed him to the chair in front of her desk, but instead of sitting on the other end of it, she leaned against the front so they could talk in a more personal way.

"Can you believe it, I have an office!" Cho smiled at her small room.

"Very cool."

"I plan on trying some enlarging charms. I've always been interested in doing that. I just need the approval of Professor McGonagall."

"Are you going to stay on as a teacher after your apprenticeship?"

"I don't know yet." Cho admitted. "Professor Flitwick currently occupies the area of my interest, so I can't really take that job if I stay on. I always thought I might use Charm work for a great deal of things. Maybe for the Ministry or even for a private company."

"You know, just a few years ago, you were a student here." Harry had to admit how weird this all was. "Now you're like an adult."

"I know, right?" Cho laughed. "I mean, I know that technically both of us are adults, but I still feel like… like I got so far to go. Do you feel like that? I mean, you defeated You-Know-Who but here you are back in school, just like me."

"I'm not sure what I feel." Harry thought about it. "In many ways, I've done and seen more than most adult wizards ever will, yet in other ways I still feel like a teenager."

"Me too." Cho ran her fingers through her hair. "So many of us had to grow up faster than we wanted too, and now that there is peace it's like we've missed something important."

"That's actually the perfect way to describe it." Harry was surprised at her insight.

Cho gave a nervous giggle. "I might not have had it as bad as you and Granger, but I had to grow up fast too. I miss just being a girl, crushing on a cute boy, and sneaking around the halls from teachers."

There was a beat where the two of them looked into each others eyes, taking in the moment, then Cho turned away, looking strangely serious now. It seemed they were going to talk about how things ended between them. It was several years after the fact, and both of them had dwelled on it all this time.

"I'm sorry about Marietta." Cho mumbled. "At the time, I had to be loyal to her because no one else would be."

"I was too harsh." Harry gave her some breathing room. "That whole year I wasn't really myself. I was so angry at everything and everyone."

Cho pressed her lips together, considering her next thought carefully. Then she ventured her question. "Was it because of Cedric? Did his death really hurt you that badly?"

"At the time, I thought it was. It did hurt me, of course, but what I didn't know at the time was the link that Voldemort and I shared. I was feeling his emotions, and periodically throughout that year, I was lashing out at people."

"Is that so?" Cho looked as if that explained a number of things. "I thought… I thought everything you were going through was making you act like that. I obviously wasn't helping much. I kept crying…"

"You needed someone to talk to that understood what you were feeling, but I wasn't allowing myself to be that person. That's the major reason why we didn't work."

"You shouldn't take on the full blame. I did my part." Cho smiled a bit. "After Marietta--"

"--you did what I would have done." Harry interrupted her. "I value loyalty for one's friends, and for me to punish you for doing something I would have done myself was just wrong. I couldn't fess up to that later on, and I don't think you could face me either."

"And then you went and started dating that Weasley girl and that was that." Cho finished with a dramatic shrug. "Kind of tragic."

"Are you saying that you would have wanted to have another go at it?"

Cho turned away, her smile returning again. "I'm saying I'd still like another go."

"Really?" was all Harry could say. He didn't expect for her to be so up front about that.

"I know it's kind of impossible right now. You're my student and it's against Hogwarts policy to do something like that." Cho spoke rather quickly. "But at the same time, you're not a kid or a normal student. We're both adults, and you do have an honorary degree. We're in a strange place where it's both okay and not. Maybe I shouldn't openly start a relationship with you, but having intimate meetings in private shouldn't be bad."

"So… you're saying that you want too…er…"

"I don't know what I'm saying." Cho finally looked at him, still having that shy smile. "I just wish for us to have a do-over, and I don't want to wait like I did last time. I lost you over a bad timing. I don't want to do that again.."

"A secret fling, huh?"

"I know it sounds rather sleazy," Cho nodded her head. "but I don't want to be fired, Harry."

"Right."

"So… are you even interested in pursuing something like that?" Cho asked. "I understand if you don't want too. I'm pretty much asking you to pretend we're nothing to each other."

"But we still get to make out." Harry joked.

Cho laughed. "Yes… and if I have it my way, we'll do more than just that."

"Sooo, friends-with-benefits?" Harry realized.

"That's as good of an explanation than anything else." Cho's eyebrows raised from the humor of it all.

How many of these relationships was he going to fall into? Still, after the backlash with Ginny, and his reconciliation with Cho, his body seemed all for it. Was it really wise? A small part of him said no, but the rest of him wanted to accept these terms. The majority won out. He nodded his head in agreement.

"So you're game?" Cho made sure.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great." Cho giggled, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus!" With an odd squelching noise, the door behind them sealed itself locked. "I was thinking that maybe we could start right away."

Cho Chang 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 13. Cho Chang 2.

The tonal shift in the room changed dramatically. One moment Cho had locked the door, the next she was sliding on top of his lap, gently leaning her face into his. Within seconds she was kissing him. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. While Harry had been eager to explore what could have been with Cho, this took him off guard.

Cho noticed his apprehension almost immediately and ended their kiss. Her face looked worried, and he could tell that she regretted coming at him as hard as she did. Even still, behind those eyes he could see her passion. How long had it been there?

"I apologize. I think I could have handled that more smoothly." Cho gave a small giggle.

"No, it's fine." Harry felt embarrassed at himself. "I just wasn't expecting for you to be full-on right away."

"I wasn't really expecting it either." Cho gave a laugh. She pulled away, still sitting on his lap. "I just thought 'I have to kiss him now while we have the time!' I guess I didn't want to miss an opportunity when I know we're going to have troubles finding moments where we can be alone."

It all made sense in a strange way. As teacher and student, they're lives were much different. Add to the fact that after hours they both had duties and responsibilities, never mind that Cho's mother was still around. They really did have to take moments where they could. Even still, a little warning might have been nice.

"Did I ruin the mood?"

"No." Cho shook her head. "I figure I can kiss you without eating your face off. It's more romantic that way."

Smirking at that, he gently lowered her head over his and kissed her himself. He did it much in the same way he had Hermione the night before. He wanted to ease into a level they both were comfortable. Their time might be limited, but he didn't want to rush. He wanted for them to enjoy themselves. If they were late to dinner, so what. He had a kitchen in the flat and the House Elves on his side.

Cho's eagerness melted into his kiss, getting into the smoothness of his pace. This was the real her, not the panicked sex-crazed girl who attacked him. It was true that she wanted him, but she had forced herself to hurry. Now she was forgetting about the difficulties of sneaking around and was just enjoying the moment.

Harry didn't know how long they were kissing, but after some time he felt his legs go numb. He was sitting on a wooden chair and she straddled on top of him. While he could feel excitement

building in his lower area, the tingle of the lack of blood flow to his legs was starting to bother him.

"Hey Cho," Harry interrupted a record breaking tongue kiss. "do you have a couch or something?"

It took a moment for her to register what he was saying, but once she did, she scanned her sparse room as if she had forgotten the layout of it. "Oh. Um, not yet. I've only just settled in. I really need to decorate."

"It's just that my legs are asleep." Harry glanced down at her own legs covering his body.

"Oh!" Cho gasped, and slipped off his legs. "I'm sorry!"

Harry laughed a bit, shaking his head. "No, no, it's okay."

Cho laughed as well, her eyebrows turning up rather innocently. "I seem to be very bad at this."

Standing up Harry started stomping the ground, trying to get feeling back into his legs. He winced as the tingle continued to send shockwaves through out his legs whenever he stomped the floor. Not knowing what to do, Cho went to her knees and began rubbing his unstomping leg in an attempt to get his blood moving. Her strategy worked, but not as she had intended. He was already halfway there before, but with her fingers gliding over his body like that, she got his members full attention. His trousers visibly bulged right in her eye-line, so much so that Cho's head rocked backwards in order to take in what she thought she was seeing.

"G-Guess it's my turn to apologize." Harry felt a wave of embarrassment hit him.

Cho just stared at his hidden erection, not speaking or reacting. Her mind was back to thinking. In a way she was like Hermione. When she was deep in thought, Harry could see the gears in her head turning. She was not repulsed by his arousal. She had been making out with him before, so it was likely she was expecting it. However she probably hadn't really counted on being in the position she was and having it staring her straight in the face.

"Harry, how far are you willing to go with me?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean for tonight. We agreed on a strange type of relationship, but haven't really defined the boundaries. I just kind of assumed everything was open."

"Are you saying that you don't want to take it slow?"

Cho glanced back up into his eyes, still not moving. "Maybe… I just don't want to push it too far. Not like before. I seem to always be the aggressor with you, even as far back as when we were dating. Last time I pushed you away because of it."

"If you're worried that I'm not into you--"

"No," Cho gestured towards his erection. "clearly you are. I just want to make sure we're on the same page. I'm a girl who likes to take action, Harry. I get lost in my passion and take what I want. I think you should know that about me."

"And what you want now is?" Harry spoke in a voice as to lead her to some sort of answer.

"I want to do more than just kiss you." Cho informed him. "I understand that you want to build your way up to the more…intimate things, but I've waited for this for so long. After all that this time

I feel that I'm ready. I know that you probably aren't. I just wanted you to know where I'm coming from."

She was pretty blunt about it. He remembered their relationship in the past, where he constantly had to second guess himself on trying to figure out what she wanted. Perhaps she had changed since then, or else he had. Maybe he understood women better now, or Cho had just decided to be more open with what she was thinking. Whatever the case, he knew that what she wanted now was his body.

"Okay." Harry acknowledged her feelings. "Forget the slow and steady approach."

Cho snickered ever so slightly. "I understand if I'm coming on too strong…"

"I'm fine with it. Perhaps the two of us have been waiting for far too long."

Without another word, Cho went for his trousers. Within moments, his pants were around his ankles, and his massive erection was out in full view. He twitched in her soft, delicate hands, his body eager to feel good. Cho smiled to herself, then gave him a few tentative licks. It was as if she was still testing the waters. She went up and down his shaft with her tongue, watching his body react to her wet tongue. Perhaps she herself was wondering if she could back up the bravado she had just proclaimed. Slowly her cute little licks ended, and she positioned her mouth over the tip of his penis. She gave him a small kiss, then opened her mouth, and took in his head.

Unlike Hermione, Cho knew what she was doing. She had the perfect suction and fluid movement a person should have when attempting a blow-job. She started off small, only taking in the tip and top parts of his penis. He wondered if that's all she was willing to do, but she was only preparing her mouth for more. As she got more comfortable with the size of his member, she allowed more and more of his size to enter her. She couldn't quite go all the way down to his base, but damned if she tried.

On Harry's end, he was being massaged throughly with her tongue and the tight seal of her lips as she bobbed her head back and forth. Not once did her teeth scrape him. Pansy had that problem, though Harry was sure she was doing that on purpose. Cho, however, wanted him to melt in her mouth, and she was skilled enough to get him there. Even if she couldn't suck all of him, she still rubbed the portions she couldn't get with her fingers. It felt incredible.

Pulling away, she gasped for air, apparently having lost herself to her task that she forgot to breathe. She glanced up at him, laughed at herself, and stroked him with her hand while she rested her jaw for a moment. Harry didn't mind. She was amazing.

"Tell me when you're close?" Cho asked him.

Harry nodded vigorously, to which Cho giggled at him again. She found his arousal quite satisfying. Then she returned back to her oral pleasure. She put more energy into it this time, going faster than she had been going previously. He wasn't sure how she was doing it, surely it must hurt. However his mind couldn't have cared less about Cho's comfort level. A different type of tingle was humming about his legs, and he could feel his release building up. Like a machine, Cho kept going, urged on by his heavy breathing and occasional groan of pleasure.

"Cho…" Harry placed a hand on her head, trying to warn her. His vision was blurry and his brain nearly gone. That was all he could muster.

Pulling away, she scampered to the side, then finished him off with the quickest hand-job imaginable. She had only gotten in a few strokes before his hips jerked forward and his white seed

came charging out his penis. He groaned from the pleasure of it, and sprayed a few more shots in the process. Then, orgasm taking him, he fell backwards into the wooden chair behind him, breathing heavily from his ejaculation.

Cho watched him the whole time with a smile on her face. In his current state of mind he couldn't really read her, but she seemed happy with herself. She got on her feet and went over to the chair. Bending down she kissed him. He kissed back, though he probably wasn't giving her the best kiss in the world after all of that. Even still, she came away with that kiss with an even broader smile.

"You made quite a mess." Cho gestured to the floor he came on.

"S-Sorry." Harry blinked. Part of his glasses were steamed over from his body heat.

"I admit, I've thought about doing that for some time." Cho blushed ever so slightly. "That, and some other things."

Harry was starting to get his wits back, though it was hard to be clever with trousers around his ankles. "Did your fantasies ever go into what I might do for you?"

Cho gave a small embarrassed look, but nodded.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you what I'd like when we get to it." Cho informed him. "We're not there yet."

"I see."

"Do you think I'm a pervert?" Cho quickly asked.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm getting a bit self-conscious."

"I'm the one partially naked, Cho." Harry pointed at his recovering member. In his imagination, he could see steam floating off of it, like the Hogwarts Express after it's long journey from London.

"Should we change that?" Cho asked meekly. "Are you up for more?"

"You really know how to seduce a guy." Harry laughed at her bluntness again.

Cho laughed as well at her own eagerness. "I swear, I'm more smooth than this! It's just you get me all flustered."

"I like it. It's a different side of you I've never seen before."

"It's completely scary for me." Cho admitted. "I like to be more in control."

"Then you're not the type who would want me to just grab you and take you right there on top of the desk." Harry speculated.

Cho opened her mouth then closed it. "I didn't say that."

He wondered if that's what she wanted right now. It might take a few minutes for his body to recover after just cumming. He'd have to work himself up again. "We got some more time. Let's enjoy every last second."

Nodding her head, Cho agreed. She walked over to the front of the desk and sat down on it. However, as she walked she was unfastening the buttons on her top. While she seemed shy with her words, she wasn't embarrassed from undressing. It wasn't like she was putting on a striptease show, but at the same time there was dramatic flare to the removal of each article of clothing.

Those dark eyes never left him, and a faint cocky smile played on her lips. She was enjoying his reaction to watching her undress. She wasn't ashamed of her body, not in the slightest. He could tell she was proud of it and why shouldn't she be? Out of all the girls Harry had recently been with, Cho had an athletic build that would make an Olympian blush. Her muscles were well defined, but she still kept her femininity and wasn't overly muscular. His eyes drank in her lovely curves, the form of her small body. Her legs and hips were her best features, but he wasn't discounting her small breasts either. Everything about her seemed perfect. Her flawless skin seemed to be glowing a golden hue.

"Looks like you've got your second wind." Cho remarked.

Looking down, he realize that indeed he had. Seeing her naked flesh had cause his lower body to stiffened. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help himself. He wanted her. Standing up, he pulled off his shirt, while at the same time trying to kick off his trousers. Since he still had his shoes on, it was a task.

The result was a clumsy dance that didn't look at all dignified. Cho laughed at him, but walked over and helped him to remove his clothes. He laughed as well at how absurd he must have looked. Once she had gotten him undressed, she held him in her arms, still smiling at how silly he looked.

"Not as graceful as the way you did it." Harry tried to joke in an attempt to retain some of his dignity.

"No, definitely not," Cho giggled. "but it was cute regardless."

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute." Cho grinned, wrinkling her nose ever so slightly from it. She pressed herself closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Haven't I told you that I like cute things?"

"Then I'll try to be more cute in the future." Harry found himself saying, enjoying feeling her warm body pressed against his.

"Just be you. That's all I expect." Cho spoke seriously, her smile sliding down. "That's all I want."

With that, she kissed him again. Harry entangled his arm around her and returned her affection. Where before their kisses were soft and gentle, this time it seemed more wild and chaotic. Both of them were at the point where all they could think about was what they wanted to do to the other.

He walked forward, making her step backwards in his grasp. Their lips never left each other, their hands rubbing all over the other's back. They kept moving, until her back was leaning against the desk. She gasped at feeling it, excited for the prospect of what was to come. Harry picked her up, so that she was sitting on the table, then leaned in over her so he could kiss her neck. She moaned, but lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body. She pulled him closer, all the while still maintaining her openness for his advances.

He could feel his member resting on top of her lap, just over the entry point of where he wanted to be. He was back to kissing her lips again, her hands in his hair holding his head in place. There was still one ounce of self-restraint left in him, and he used it to pull away and look at her directly. He

wanted to make sure this was okay.

Cho could read his thoughts. She nodded her head and let go of him so he had enough leverage to maneuver. Her legs were open to him, her body was willing, and he was in position. He pulled his hips back ever so slightly, readjusted his penis, then slid himself inside. There was no resistance. she was wet enough that he could enter in without a problem. She wanted him, alright. Her insides wrapped around him like her legs had done to his waist.

"Y-You can move now." Cho told him after he took a second to appreciate the moment.

She must have thought that he was being considerate and was allowing her to get used to his manhood inside of her. Maybe he would have been that considerate if he hadn't been thinking of how hot she felt. Regardless, they both wanted him to move. He pulled his hips back, taking in the feeling of her as he did, then thrust forward slowly. Both of them groaned loudly from it. He repeated the action again, just as slow and purposely as before, watching her lust fill her face.

"Harry! Stop teasing me!" Cho complained.

Smiling a bit at that, he then started moving in and out at a rhythm. This was what they both wanted. Why was this feeling so amazing? She flopped her back on the desk and allowed him to keep pumping into her. He watched her chest heave up and down, listening to her higher pitched moans as he did so. She sounded so young! Her slinky contortions looked so sexy. His hips started thrusting faster on their own. He felt an addictive drive to keep going. She felt so hot and wet.

Without the slightest warning, Cho squeaked and quivered. Harry knew she was orgasming, but he couldn't stop himself. He was feeling too good. It took her squealing again, and physically wrapping her arms around his chest in order to get him to stop. She breathed heavily, panting from the pleasure she must be feeling.

"Harry…." Cho murmured breathlessly. "….I tried to keep it in…"

"It's okay." Harry reassured her, even though he could feel himself twitching aggressively inside of her.

"I think I'm okay now." Cho lied. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

Cho gave him a thumps up, visibly bracing herself.

Even though the gentlemen in him wanted him to wait for her to recover, his body acted on it's own. He rammed forward. Cho moaned, her eyebrows tilting up again, her eyes gazing into his. He could feel her lower body tremble again. He kept going. Each thrust forward Cho gasped, her mouth gaping open. She was so sensitive. He could tell she was fighting her own pleasure so he could have his, but he didn't know if she could keep up the fight.

Her fingernails dug into his arm, her eyes starting to lose focus on his. She was cumming again. Just how many times was that now? He didn't know if it was just one long orgasm or if she was experiencing a bunch of small little ones. Whatever the case was, seeing her melt into a pool of jelly was turning him on even more. The next lunge forward, Harry could tell he was almost there.

"Cho…" He warned her, remembering her ordered from the blow-job. "I'm about to--"

She wasn't all there. She was in her own world of pleasure. He had to take matters into his own hands. As he felt the pressure build up, he quickly pulled out, and released himself. His semen flew

out and blanketed her lower stomach and pelvis. Even with him gone, Cho's legs were quivering. She grasped, violently pulling him on top of her, and wrapped both her arms and legs around him. It was like a crushing vise, but Harry felt to good to care about that. He didn't even mind that his own sperm was smearing against him. He just was enjoying his release.

Slowly Cho regained herself and reluctantly let him go. He rolled over on the table next to her, catching his own breath from the bear-hug he just received. They both needed a minute to collect themselves. She came around first, and rolled over on her side and looked at him with groggy eyes.

"Harry, did that feel good?"

How could she be asking that? She was there. She felt everything he did. Hell, he'd argue that she felt it even more than he did. Still, he could see the concern on her face. Turning so he could see her better, he gestured that he did enjoy himself.

"I came so early." Cho's red face looked even more red. "I feel so bad."

"It was cute." Harry finally managed to say. "I also like cute."

Smiling at that, Cho still looked shy. "Next time I should last longer--"

"You were fine." Harry reassured her again. "Better than fine. You were amazing."

Cho didn't believe him, but was happy nevertheless. "So that was our first time. I think I was a little too excited, but I'm glad that we finally got a chance to be together."

Harry agreed. "I was a little excited myself."

"If you give me a moment, I can--" Cho started, then her eyes glanced at the clock behind Harry. "- -oh no! We should be in the Great Hall!"

"I think I'll skip the feast…" Harry told her, but Cho was already sitting up.

"I'm a teacher! I should be there! My Mum and Flitwick will be wondering where I am!"

Harry could see her problem. "Get dressed and head down there. I'll just go to my flat so no one will wonder why were arriving for dinner at the same time."

"But you'll miss dinner!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Harry," She pressed a clammy palm to his cheek. "I like worrying about you."

He felt touched at that. Instinctively he gave her a quick kiss. She excepted it, and kissed him back. After their moment, she pushed herself off her desk and started looking around for her clothes. It was hard not to watch her naked body bend over, looking for all her articles of clothing. Her redressing efforts were far less graceful than the show he gave him before. For some reason that made her seem even prettier.

"I'll tell Granger or a Staff Elf to bring some food to the Head Student Flat." Cho spoke as she hopped up and down, trying to pull on her tangled up skirt quickly. "I hope you don't mind waiting; it might take me some time."

"Thanks."

Harry decided he might as well get dressed as well. She was too busy getting dressed to noticed what he was doing. Somehow he had his clothes on before she finished buttoning up her blouse. As she finished up, he went behind her and straightened out her hair, and flattened her clothes so they looked less rumpled. She allowed him to pamper her, then turned around and beamed that lovely smile back at him again.

"I guess we should… you know… go." Cho spoke in a small voice.

"Yeah."

Cho gave a girlish giggle, then made a cute gesture for the door. "After you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, so it's 'Mr. Potter' now?"

"Uh-Huh. And I'm Professor Chang to you." Cho smirked coyly.

"Right." Harry grinned. "Well then, 'Professor', goodnight."

Cho leaned over and kissed his cheek, then opened her door. "See you later."

Professor Drescher

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 14. Professor Drescher.

"Where were you last night?"

Harry had barely sat down in the Prefect's Office that morning before Ginny was stomping over to his arm chair, pointing at his chest. If he was being honest, it was more than a little intimidating. His heart jumped for a second, feeling as if he had been caught was his pants down. Then he remembered that he should feel no guilt about what happened between him and Cho the previous night, as Ginny was probably snuggling in Dean's arms by the Gryffindor fireplace.

"I had a chat with Cho, went home, ate, and went to bed." Harry spoke in what he thought was a calm voice. Technically he was telling the truth, he just omitted the small detail of him taking his former girlfriend on top of her desk.

"You were with her?" Ginny blushed. "Why?"

"As strange as it might seem, she's a former friend that's back at Hogwarts as a teacher. Kind of funny, but that sort of thing brings up topics to discuss."

"Don't get smart with me." Ginny didn't like his tone.

"Look, who I spend my time shouldn't bother you anymore. Even if something was going on with Cho, you have Dean now. So calm the hell down." Harry was tired of this. She was talking him down as if he was cheating on her.

"It does bother me, Harry. You're not just my ex. You're--" But she stopped talking. She just realized that everyone in the room was watching their conversation with great interest. Harper pantomimed eating popcorn for good effect and if Harry wasn't the one getting chewed out, he might have laughed.

"Alright, enough of this." Hermione waved everyone away. "Ginny, you can talk to him about that later… preferably some where more private."

"Right." Ginny growled at Harry, whipped her head around, and took a free seat next to Clint Hopkins.

Hermione continued the morning meeting as if nothing had happened. "I'd like to know how Sue's buddy system is working out. Any issues?"

"I had some trouble with the pairs among the Slytherins." Astoria informed Hermione. "Some friends wanted to be placed together, while others didn't get along. I sorted it out, but today should be the real testing ground to see if it's working or not."

"Everything is fine with the Hufflepuffs." Lesley Ross, the Hufflepuff Prefect for the girls, added

on. "They've taken to it pretty well."

"Ginny?" Hermione looked at the red-head, who still looked furious.

"Some issues, but nothing to worry about."

"Same with me." Tristan Kirke spoke for the Ravenclaws.

Sue elaborated. "We're getting some resistance from the boys, but they'll fall in line."

Hermione gave a nod. "Well, keep it up. This is a new policy so we don't know if it'll work or not."

They moved on to other business, where Harry had to join Hermione and be more active in the conversation. In truth, she could have handled it on her own, as he felt she was the de-facto leader anyway, but she liked including him. Perhaps she was throwing him a bone to make him feel more important, or else she just like the image of the two of them united for a single cause, Harry didn't know. However he did support her and went along with it.

"If there's nothing else, I think we can head over to the Great Hall." Hermione looked down at her notes, exhaling as if she had gotten through something tedious.

No one had anything other to add, so Hermione allowed them to go. They all started piling out, but ever so slowly. A number of them were waiting to see if Ginny would snap on Harry again. Ginny was wise to this, and pushed her way out of the door as not to cause another scene. Inwardly Harry was glad.

"Well, that's that." Hermione glanced at the door, then turned to Harry. "Sooner or later you two are going to have to settle things. It's only going to get worse, especially since she's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

Harry felt like a foot just kicked in his stomach. "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. She got the badge last year, even if she didn't get a chance to use it. It's her team now, like it or not. If you want to play this year, you'll have to get in her good graces again."

"Well that's not happening, I'm her ex-boyfriend."

"Ex or not, you're still the best seeker in the school. She'd be stupid to let her personal feelings get in the way of the chance to win the House Cup."

Harry had to agree with Hermione's logical reasoning, but they were talking about a Weasley. Every one of them, he knew, wore their hearts on their sleeve. Ginny was not an exception to this rule. Her feelings dictated what her actions were, and Harry wasn't all to sure how angry at him she really was. Was it so much that she would deny him something she knew he loved doing? Besides the Quidditch issue, Harry was eager to resolve things with her, but every time they got together, he either wanted to avoid her or else they got into a fight. He wasn't sure if there was a quick fix to this.

The first class of the day was History of Magic. Whoever arranged this time-table must have been mad. Starting off in the morning with Professor Binns in the most boring class Hogwarts had to offer was almost like torture. Of course, only Hermione seemed keen on the subject, as the Gryffindors and the Slytherins all seemed to be fighting the urge to pass out. At one point Harper actually did nod off and fall out of his chair. The class was so bored they barely noticed.

"Merlin's Beard, it's like Binns is trying to top his record of how monotone he can be." Dean groaned, blinking his eyes heavily.

Harry might have laughed if he wasn't still upset at the Ginny/Dean situation. He knew he that a good way to get Ginny to lighten up on him would be to accept their relationship, but he just wasn't ready for that yet. Couldn't he have at least a week to be bitter about it?

"What I'm looking forward to is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny walked in between Harry and Dean. Perhaps she sensed the awkwardness brewing between them, or maybe she was just being friendly, it was hard to tell. "We'll get a look at our new teacher, and Slytherin's Head of House."

"Hermione already took Professor Drescher yesterday, but she was too busy with Head Girl stuff to talk to me about it." Harry tried to remain civil.

"I've heard that he's intimidating from the younger students." Ginny informed them.

"He can't be any worse than Snape." Dean commented.

"Don't jinx it." Ginny winced, probably thinking of the Carrow siblings from the previous year. "We've had worse before…"

The Gryffindors teamed up with the Ravenclaws for this double lesson. Since Hermione wasn't taking Double Dark Arts, she was in Double Charms at the moment. That meant that Harry had to find a seat with someone else since the 'loving couple' were already looking for a cozy place on the left side of the room. Luna wasn't in this class like she was in Charms, however Sue was. He spotted her, and went over to her desk.

"This seat taken?"

Sue looked up, then widened her eyes. She gasped, then cleared her things to her side of the desk and offered him the free seat. "Sure, you can sit here!"

"Why are you so jumpy?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"I thought… I thought that you would want to sit with your friends."

"That's you today." Harry gestured around the room. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Sue smiled sweetly, if not a little shy.

He understood how she could feel overwhelmed sitting near him, though he wondered why she seemed less shy during their Prefect meetings. Perhaps in those cases she was with other people and had Prefect duties on her mind. He recalled how she had been pleased that he backed up her Buddy- System plan, and how she felt excited that he took notice of her the previous day. Those interactions were rather brief however, and perhaps in short bursts Sue was in control of her nerves. With the prospect of Harry sitting next to her for the rest of the term, maybe Sue's cool was leaving her.

Harry was saved the prospect of trying to figure out how to talk to Sue by the entrance of Professor Drescher. Unlike Snape, who swooped into the room like an enraged bat, Drescher walked in slowly but with purpose. He had a stern look to his face, as his icy blue eyes froze anyone who dared look into them directly. He reached the front, then wrote "Bill Drescher" on the blackboard. Facing his class, he spoke.

"My name is Bill Drescher, and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year in

Hogwarts. This is a double period, so I'd like for everyone to check their schedules to make sure you're in the correct class." A number of people did so as Drescher continued. "My accomplishments in this field are mainly centered around dueling. Perhaps some of you may recall the dueling circuit in the late 80s, when I dueled professionally. If not, it's of no consequence. Suffice it to say, I know the practicality of casting spells on an intimate level."

Harry wasn't sure if he was bragging or not. The words he was saying should have demonstrated pride in his abilities, but his tone of voice was that of someone who was used to saying these things and had gotten bored of it. Harry certainly never heard of this man, but then again it wasn't like he followed Professional Dueling. If McGonagall hired him on, though, Harry was sure he couldn't be another Lockhart. This man knew what he was doing.

"The administrative staff have required all teachers to access the level of magic each of you know, and bring you up to snuff." Drescher went on in that cadence he had been talking the entire time. "For a dueler like me, the most expedient way for me to assess you is through practice. So if you don't mind, I'd like everyone to take their wands out and form a line."

There was some commotion concerning this. Did he really want to individually duel them? Yes, this man was a professional, but many of these same students recently were in life and death struggles with Death Eaters. The fact that they were still alive was a testament to their skill. On the flip-side, according to Drescher, he was a professional. He could do some serious harm on those who weren't as well versed in defending magic as others. There was an uneasy rippling through the room.

"I assure everyone that I will not hurt you." Drescher spoke in that apathetic voice again. "Also, you should not be worried about hurting me. On the unlikely event of an accident, I've already arranged Madame Pomfrey to be on standby."

That didn't reassure anyone. If anything it made them more nervous. Still, they all formed up. Harry was somewhere in the middle of the queue, but placed himself in front of Sue in a somewhat protective way. She was looking rather pale, her glasses fogging up a bit for the cold sweat she was breaking in.

"Please don't hold back on my account." Drescher spoke to the first boy mechanically. "I need an accurate account on where you are magically."

So they bowed, drew their wands, and battled. It wasn't that much of a display. The Ravenclaw boy was demonstrating an impressive array of techniques, but Drescher casually countered them without a flicker of anxiety. The first portion of the battle was Drescher taking note of the Ravenclaw boy's offensive techniques, then he took measure on his defensive. On his will alone did the fight stop. Drescher disarmed the boy when he was satisfied on what he learned.

"Very good." Drescher said without any real emotion behind it. "Next."

And so it went on. People were both impressed and frightened of Drescher's dueling skills. He certainly knew what he was doing, and seemed to be able to read his opponents movements with ease. He did nothing to hurt the students, though everyone was giving their best to at least make him step back. Harry was pleased that the few Dumbledore Army members in the classroom were actually progressing a bit further than the average student, but in the end they all were disarmed. Drescher was kind enough not to claim ownership of anyone's wand.

"Potter, you're up."

This was the only time Drescher's voice seemed to reveal a curious nature to it. No doubt he

wondered just how skilled Harry was if he was the one who defeated Voldemort. Indeed everyone was. There already seemed to be an 'us vs him' mentality, after seeing everyone get defeated so easily. Now there was an aura in the room that suggested that perhaps Harry would do better.

On Harry's end, he was afraid that he would disappoint his classmates. The defeat of Voldemort had nothing to do with his wand skills as a dueler. No one knew that the reason Voldemort couldn't beat him was because he was using a wand that belonged to Harry. The Elder Wand could not kill it's master. This, however, was a different situation. He had spent the previous year studying up on fighting magic in order to accomplish his task of destroying Horcruxes, but he wasn't a dueling master. There was no way he'd fair better than some of the other DA members.

They bowed, and pointed their wands. No one cast a spell. Both were assessing the other. Harry rarely was one to attack first, and wasn't about to change now. Drescher sense this, and wordlessly whipped a jet of red light to him. Harry could tell it was some sort of stunning charm, and gestured with his wand for the counter spell to dissolve it. Again, Drescher cast an attack spell on Harry, but this time, Harry decided to use a shielding charm to send it back to Drescher. While he was blocking his own attack, Harry launched one of his own.

On and on it went. It was a real battle now. Both of them were waving their wands, not even thinking, but reacting. Harry was surprised at his own performance. His mind was so clear, it was like he knew what he had to do before he even did it. Drescher wasn't his casual self anymore, he was battling for real. His face was concentrated, he was moving around, he even had sweat forming on his brow. The atmosphere in the class had changed. People were cheering for the flashing lights and display in front of them. No doubt this was a spectacle that Harry wished he could be observing with them. Back and forth Harry and Drescher dueled, neither of them gaining the upper hand.

"Why are you holding back, Mr. Potter?" Drescher grunted and pushed away a binding charm. "I specifically told everyone to show me their skills."

Harry was surprised at this. For one, he didn't realize that he was holding back, yet at the same time knew it was true. He didn't want to hurt Drescher, so he was only using spells that would disarm him with little or no danger. Drescher was so accomplished he knew this. He had seen it and spotted something that Harry himself hadn't. As an punctuation on his statement, Drescher sent a huge flaming ball into Harry's direction. Now it was getting serious. These were real spells. The dance they were doing was over. Drescher took the fight to another level.

He wasn't sure how he did it, but Harry dispelled the fireball before it reached him, by turning it into water. It's splashed into him, and those behind him harmlessly. Then he collected the fallen water on the floor and converted it to ice shards and sent them back at Drescher. Once again, he had no clue how he did that. In fact, he was sure he never learned that spell.

Drescher had to physically dive out of the way of the ice, rolling on the ground. He was open. Harry's arm looped up on it's own and he wordlessly sent his famous disarming spell at Drescher. Because the Professor was in mid-movement, he couldn't counter it. His wand flew from his hand, soared into the air, and landed on the floor.

"Accio Wand." Harry spoke for the first time since the duel started. The Professor's wand rolled on the floor, then shot up into Harry's outstretched hand. He had won.

There was a roar of cheers from the student at the display they witness. Harry made sure that he didn't claim Drescher's wand, and handed it back to him once he got to his feet. Drescher dusted himself off, accepting his wand without any pride or malice.

"I must admit to being surprised at you Potter." Drescher admitted. "Clearly you're not back at

school for defensive magic."

"No Professor." Harry shook his head. "I have a lot to learn. You could tell I wasn't using my full potential when I couldn't. If this were a real fight, you would have taken advantage of that."

For once Drescher smiled. "That's what I needed to hear."

Their duel, even if it had turned into something unexpected, became a lesson. Drescher was teaching him while they fought. Maybe the old man wasn't as dry as he let on. Even still, something else bothered Harry. During the duel, he was as clear minded as he ever was. He was casting spells and charms without a second thought, and they always seemed to be correct. Not to mention he was using magic he never even knew existed. That didn't seem right. No matter what Drescher threw at him, he always knew what to do.

"I know the exhilaration of the last duel has excited you, but we must continue on with my assessment. " Drescher was back to his apathetic ways. "Please line up again, and we'll continue."

Sue was back to looking pale again. As Harry walked pass her to get to his desk, he placed a reassuring palm on her shoulder. She turned to him, smiled a bit as some of the color returned to her face. That little bit of encouragement was what she needed. Stepping forward, she took her place in front of Drescher.

"Harry," Ginny whispered to him as he sat down near where she was in the queue. "you were… you were brilliant."

"Thanks." Harry looked at her, happy to take a moment from their bickering.

"I didn't know that you could do things like that…"

"Me either." Harry admitted.

She thought he was being modest, but let it go. Like Hermione, she knew him better than most. She knew that he wasn't some sort of Master Mage who was on Dumbledore's level of magic. But what he had just done was nothing he had ever did before. Why was he so calm and focused? How did he beat a professional dueler like Drescher? It was like his wand had become a part of him, as if it shared it's own thoughts with him, and he answered accordingly. It was almost like he was… unbeatable.

Hannah Abbott 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 15. Hannah Abbott 2.

Throughout lunch, the story spread about the magnificent wizards duel between teacher and student during Seventh Year Double Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were a buzz with what they witnessed and were happily describing it to their fellows. Soon the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were eaves dropping and joining in on the gossip. Indeed, Harry even spotted Drescher having a conversation with Professor McGonagall at the staff table. Harry knew they were talking about him as both of them kept looking in his direction as they spoke.

"Did you really defeat a teacher?" Hermione asked once she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"He did." Ginny answered for him, knowing he'd be too polite to boast about it. "He battled Professor Drescher like nothing I've ever seen before."

"It was bloody brilliant, man." Dean grinned.

"It was just a fluke." Harry tried to say. He knew it wasn't true, but he also didn't like how he was getting praised for this.

"Something's bothering you about this, though." Hermione scooped some tomatoes onto her fork, and slowly directed it to her mouth.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but something feels off." Harry said. He didn't want to go into the details with Dean hanging about, but he could admit that at least.

"Do you think Drescher was going easy on you?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't." Ginny shook her head. "No, if anything Harry was pushing him to his limit."

"I only won because he got careless." Harry quickly said.

"Damn, you can't take a compliment, can you?" Dean snickered. "If it were me, I'd be bragging about it to anyone who'd listen."

Everyone gave him a smirk, but neither Ginny nor Hermione thought that bragging was something admirable. Their discussion got interrupted when Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, and Ritchie Coote wandered over and found Ginny. They were former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now that school was officially underway, they obviously were curious on their standing was.

"I'm going to hold open try-outs this weekend." Ginny informed everyone. "With all the chaos that happened last year, I need to make sure everyone is up for it."

Jimmy looked dejected at this, but the others didn't seemed that surprised. "So all the positions are open, yeah?"

"Everyone except my position." Ginny corrected. "That and… well… Harry, I don't think you need to try-out."

There was a series of looks exchanged between everyone in earshot. It wasn't that those around them thought that Harry was getting special treatment. They all knew that he was an excellent seeker and that he owned a Firebolt. It was more to the fact that Ginny had answered a burning question that had arisen since the two of them broke up. No one knew if she would allow Harry on her team after all of that. It seemed that her personal problems weren't getting in the way of her Captain duties.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry breathed in with some relief. "I can still try-out for appearance sake."

"Don't bother." Demelza rolled her eyes. "You're Harry Potter. Also, this is your last year and you were a previous Captain. Ginny would be mad not to allow you back on the team."

Ginny blushed at that. "Anyway… try-outs are going to be in the morning, though I've yet to confirm a time with Madame Hooch. I'll post an announcement on the bulletin board when I find out more."

"Well then…" Dean stood up, pushing away from the table. "… looks like I don't have much time to practice."

"You're going to try out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Might as well. Even if Ginny gets the old team back together, she's still going to need a Keeper. I think I might try that…"

"Dean," Ginny looked conflicted. "I can't show any favoritism just because we're dating."

"I know that. I'll get on the team using my own skill." He winked and with that he was out of the room.

Ginny placed her hands on her forehead and audibly groaned. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I can drop out of the team if you want." Harry found himself saying even before he could stop himself. Even now, he was still looking out for her.

"It's him who needs to drop out." Ginny moaned, then looked up. "Oh well. I guess I just have to put up with it."

Hermione had watched the exchange silently, then finally commented. "At least the two of you aren't fighting anymore."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a second, and realized that she was right. Ever since the duel, they had been getting along. They still had a ways to go, but it almost felt like their old friendship in a way. Whatever their romantic feelings may or may not be, there still was a bond there.

Harry had a free-period after lunch, so he took the time to start on some Charms homework in the Library. It seemed impossible that he would receive homework after the first lesson, but Harry was in his Seventh Year. Studies were to be taken more seriously now. He was still having trouble getting into the mindset of school, and found himself staring an an open book for a good few minutes

before he realized that he wasn't even reading it.

"May we join you?"

Looking up, Harry saw that Luna and Sue had walked over to his table, both holding their Charms text books. Smiling he gestured for them to sit down. It was not lost on him that Sue took the seat nearest him. She still was slightly shy, but seemed happy that he had taken a liking to her.

"Sue told me about your duel, Harry." Luna spoke casually, as she turned her book to the correct page.

"It's nothing." Harry didn't want to go into that again.

"You don't like it when people admire you, do you?" Luna, as usual, was blunt and stated the obvious.

"Pretty much."

"Yet you play Quidditch and do all these amazing things in front of people." Luna went on. "It seems to me that you're no good at keeping a low profile."

"The curse of being Harry Potter." Harry tried to joke.

"I try telling everyone that you're just a normal boy," Luna spoke softly. "but I don't think people believe me. Then again, they don't often believe the things I say."

"That's because sometimes you come up with the craziest theories on things." Sue finally spoke up. "People don't know when you're being serious or being loony."

"I'm always serious." Luna stated calmly.

Sue exchanged a glance with Harry.

The three of them got to work, helping each other out with their homework. Ever the Ravenclaws, when they got into their studies, it was hard to break their concentration. Luna might live in her own world, but when it came to studies, she left it in order to work. It was a side of her he never knew. He saw how dedicated she was in Dumbledore's Army, and it seemed she tackled all her school work in the same way.

"I'm so glad I'm not taking Double Charms." Sue pushed her books away, pulled her glasses from her eyes, and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Even this much is getting difficult."

"They're piling on more work than usual." Harry told her. "The teachers all want us to catch up."

"Maybe that's fine for them, but they only have one subject to focus on." Sue murmured. "I'm going to have trouble with Dark Arts… especially after my duel with Professor Drescher."

"You did fine." Harry reassured her. Indeed she was on average of the ordinary student in the class. She wasn't DA level, but also wasn't the worst in the lesson.

"I wish I had gone before your duel though." Sue admitted. "I bet I looked like a complete fool after you did all that."

"Harry's on another level." Luna noted. "We just learn to accept that about him."

"We?" Sue and Harry asked at the same time.

"You know… everyone who's friends with you." Luna told them as if it was as clear as day what she was talking about. "Ron always had trouble, but Neville and the rest--"

Harry felt a wave of shame and guilt seep over him. He had no clue. Maybe Luna was exaggerating, but she usually was a good judge of character.

"Listen, if you're having trouble with Dark-Arts, I can start a study group or something." Harry told Sue.

"You're Head Boy and have Quidditch duties. I couldn't ask you for special treatment."

"Well… don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need it." Harry gave in.

Sue blushed and nodded. Luna just beamed. She had a knowing look on her face, having been in such a position before.

With homework out of the way, Harry's last class of the day was Alchemy. It was an elective, but aided in Potions and Dark Art studies. While he rather have taken lessons with Hagrid, this class would help his desire to become an Auror. Since it was an elective, an assortment of students from each House and majors attended the class. There even were some from lower years.

To his surprise there were three sixth year girls in the class with him, all of which he knew. Sitting with another Slytherin girl was Astoria Greengrass. He gave her an nod of acknowledgment, to which she waved at him. On the other end of the room by a window was a girl who made his stomach turn. Romilda Vane was sitting behind an empty desk, looking bored. When she spotted him, she gestured for him to sit with her. Like hell was that going to happen. The last girl was who Harry ended up sitting next too, Hannah Abbott. She jumped when he plopped down next to her, as she was caught up in looking over her new text book.

"Harry?" Hannah blinked. "You're taking Alchemy?"

"Looks like it."

"Really now?" Hannah smirked a slightly playful smile. "And you're sitting with me."

"I figured that you'd be a good partner. You seem very hands on."

Laughing at that, Hannah didn't blush at all. "Don't get cheeky."

The class itself was uneventful, even if it was a completely new subject. Alchemy felt like an extension of Potions, only there seemed to be less cooking, and there was more focused on chemistry and elemental effects. Harry had to admit that this wasn't really his cup of tea, but was glad that Hannah seemed to grasp it better than he did. She enjoyed working as a pair, not at all bashing him for his blusters or gloating over her triumphs. When the class was over, Harry found himself more interested in his lab partner than the subject.

"Let's go to the empty lab across the hall and work this bit out more." Hannah suggested, indicating to the project they were working on. "You have the time, yeah?"

"Sure."

So, with a few others, they went over to the free lab and studied on their own over the effects of the lesson they just learned. However, it wasn't long until it was just Hannah and Harry still tinkering with their chemical solutions. They lost track of time during their excitement. When she realized it was just them, Hannah's cheeks went a bit pinker.

"I suppose we should… um…" Hannah seemed a bit flustered, so much so she couldn't finish her thought.

"Are you worried that I'll strip you naked or something?"

Smirking, Hannah shook her head. "No. You're a nice guy. I guess I'm afraid you'll want to confront me about what happened back in Diagon Alley."

"We don't have to talk about it." Harry told her. "You probably didn't think you'd see me again, huh?"

"Yeah… it was a spur of the moment thing." Hannah confessed, deciding to get the talk over with. "There we were, together and alone. It wasn't something I could plan, or had I even thought of. So I decided to be a little adventurous. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No."

"Good. When I saw you back in school, I didn't know what to think." Hannah went on. "I knew you wouldn't spread stories about me, but there always was this thought in the back of my head that I'd have to acknowledge what happened."

"Do you regret it?"

There was a beat where she thought about her answer, then she shook her head. "I don't. I enjoyed myself and I liked making you happy. What about you though? I know you're not mad at me, but do you regret what I did?"

"Not really." Harry eased her guilt. "Oddly enough, a hand-job feels pretty good."

Snickering, Hannah broke out in a laugh. "Well good. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They started to clean up, returning to the subject of Alchemy for a while. Once they were done, Harry was about to say his goodbyes and head for the door. Quickly Hannah rushed forward and stood in his path. She had that playful look in her eyes again.

"Hannah--" Harry started, knowing where her mind was heading

"Oh come on!" Hannah interrupted him. "Just once more. No one will know. It'll be our secret."

"We shouldn't." Harry swallowed.

"I know." Hannah gazed into his eyes. "Isn't that exciting?"

She turned around and walked over to the door very slowly. At any moment he could have stopped her, but he didn't. She closed it behind her, then hooked the latch over it, locking it. Turning around her eyes danced.

"We're all alone."

"Someone could come in here…"

"I know. We're not exactly in a private area. Someone might want to use the lab and we'll get caught."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Hell yeah." Hannah returned back to where he was standing. "I'm terrified."

She led him towards the wall the door was on, and pressed his back against it. Harry knew he shouldn't be indulging her, but her hand was already cupping the outside of his trousers. He and Cho were in a somewhat relationship, though he understood it to be more of a fling than anything. Still, the idea was that they would be a couple once school was over. Besides that, Harry's standing with Ginny was kind of shaky. They were broken up, but they still had feelings for each other. He shouldn't be complicating matters by doing this. However when Hannah unzipped his fly and dug her small fingers into his trousers, he didn't fight her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Hannah spoke mainly to herself than to him. His soft member was exposed now, resting in her cool hands.

"Hannah," Harry made one last attempt to stop this. Admittedly he wasn't trying very hard, but at least there was some effort. "we're both getting caught up in this… maybe we should think about it."

Hannah seemed torn, then gave a shrug. "This isn't about thinking, it's about doing."

With that she went to her knees and engulfed his penis with her mouth. With several strokes, he was hard. Well that settled that. Harry placed a hand softly on the side of her head so her fringe wouldn't get in the way. Hannah glanced up at him and kept going. If he were to compare the two, Cho gave the better blow-job, however because of he danger of being caught, Hannah's version was just as exciting.

Hannah had gotten him close to a climax pretty quickly, as she hadn't played around and teased like the others had. She was quick and to the point. Harry, gasped in and exhaled out as quietly as he could, trying to hold some sort of composure. Eventually his body wanted to erupt, and his member twitched violently in her mouth.

"I'm going to… Hannah, I'm close…"

Hannah paused ever so slightly, considering her options, then she kept going. Harry had no choice but to release inside her mouth. All gentleman notions aside, he held her still as he squirt several times. Hannah made a muffled grunt at it, but didn't fight him. Once he was finished, he pulled way, his mind swirling. She pressed her lips tightly on him as he did, cleaning him off with puffed cheeks. Then, she tilted her head back and swallowed the thick liquid in her mouth. Her eyes were watering from the taste of it, as the salty syrup rolled down her throat. Even if it was disgusting, Hannah didn't complain. She got it all down.

"I didn't mean too--"

"It's fine." Hannah spoke in a strained voice. "It's less messy if I drank it."

There was a beat where Harry leaned against the wall, recovering. He watched her stand up and wander to a sink to drink some water. Readjusting himself, he went over to her and waited for her to finish cleaning her mouth.

"You know… I could… err… return the favor."

"Are you asking what I think you are?" Hannah turned around, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"It's only fair, right?"

"I suppose when you word it like that, I guess." Hannah seemed as if she honestly hadn't considered that. "Uh… no offense Harry, but I don't know if I'm okay with going further."

"It doesn't have to be sex…" Harry tried to explain, but she raised her hand.

"I know. I knew you were talking about oral sex." Hannah blushed "It's just… I don't know if I'm ready for that. I like the way things are. If you did that I might… I might fall for you."

"Oh."

"So, I hope you're okay with just this." Hannah clarified.

"It's seems a bit unfair to you if I'm the only one getting something out of it." Harry told her.

"It's not. I like doing it." Hannah reassured him. "Besides, I don't want to get in the way with whatever you got going on with Weasley. I know you're not a couple, but you're not really broken up either."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? She's still in love with you."

Team Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 16. Team Phoenix.

Cho pushed on his chest and lifted her hips up, pulling Harry out of her. Then, as quickly as she departed, she dropped back down, allowing his erection to slam back into her. Along with her arms, she pushed up using her legs, riding he with speeds that seemed impossible.

Harry fully intended on telling Cho about what had occurred with Hannah only an hour or so ago, but as soon as he arrived in her office he found himself laying on her desk, naked, with an equally nude Cho bouncing up and down on his manhood. As she had tore his clothes off, Harry managed to tell her part of his story. She didn't seemed surprised or even insulted by what he told her. In fact, she wasn't even interested. She just wanted to give Harry the sex she had promised him the night before.

So this was where Harry was, his penis melting inside of her in a world of pleasure. Cho's athletic body had far too much stamina as she was pounding onto him like a machine. Her moans were loud, so much so that Harry grabbed her wand and cast the Muffliato Charm in order to stamp out the noise escaping Cho's office.

He felt good. The way she took control was kind of sexy in a way. She wouldn't let him move, it seemed she wanted to do all the work herself. He could feel himself getting close. His hips ached to participate in his own orgasm. Going mad, he gripped her bouncing hips and thrust forward. Cho squealed, but kept her own movement. Now both of them were humping each other. It was hard and loud. Their skin slapped against each other, and their moans were more like animal like grunts than the delicate sounds they had been making previously.

"Cho," Harry warned her. "I'm about to cum!"

"Good!" Cho grunted as she slammed down on him. "I can't hold on anymore!"

Her hips kept going, even though he warned her. His hands went to pull her off, but she slapped them away. She wanted him to release inside of her. With that issue out of the way, Harry dropped all his restraint. He jumped his hips up three or four more thrusts before he finally came. His fingers, buried themselves on her butt, as he jerked inside of her. She moaned herself, and he could feel her body tremble.

With both of them finishing. Cho collapsed on top of him, breathing in with sweaty exhaustion. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed his lingering orgasm. His penis was still hard, but it was slowly softening inside of her. He wished it wouldn't, she felt so warm.

"See, I told you I could do better." Cho spoke after what seemed like minutes.

"I never doubted you." Harry rubbed the small of her back with his palm.

She gave him a small kiss, then rolled over to the side of the desk and raised herself up. With her body off of him, he could sit up as well. She just sat there, still breathing in rapidly. However her face looked content. It wasn't hard to see that she had enjoyed herself.

Now that he was coming back to his senses, Harry remembered the reason why he came to the office. He technically had told Cho about Hannah, but from what went on, he was unsure if she understood him or what was going on. Feeling sheepish about bring it up again so soon after they had sex, Harry struggled with a way to talk about it.

"I'm not upset at you, if that's what you're worried about." Cho apparently had been watching him, guessing what he had been thinking about.

"You're not?"

"Our arrangement is open." Cho reminded him. "I sort of wanted it to be that way for this very reason. I know I can't be with you just yet, and because we have to keep our meetings secret, it would seem odd if you were refusing girls. After what you did for everyone, I'm sure they are throwing themselves at you. For you to deny everyone when you're supposed to be single looks suspicious."

"Oh." Harry understood the logic behind it. Still, it seemed rather odd that she was taking this approach to it. After what happened between them the year they dated, he knew she had a jealous streak. This seemed to contradict her previous motives. "Still, it must bother you, right?"

Raising her eyebrows, she smiled. "A bit, but I've already come to terms on sharing you. It's just how things are."

"I don't want you to feel rejected, though." Harry stressed. "If things were normal, I'd--"

"I know you would devote yourself fully to me." Cho finished for him. "And you will… after you graduate. For now, just enjoy yourself."

Harry still wasn't sure he liked doing that. She was right about one thing; there was a steady stream of girls ending up doing things with him. Hannah was just one of six girls he'd been with by now. Even if he had self-control, it was only the second day of classes and he had been with three different girls. Perhaps these temptations would let up, but perhaps they wouldn't.

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you?" Cho asked.

"Pretty much."

"Don't think about it as if you're cheating on me. We're not a couple." Cho said. "I'm giving you permission to have other flings."

"I can't see how you can stand it."

"I'm sharing you for three reasons. One: It takes away any suspicions away of our secret meetings. Maybe no one is on to us now, but they will be. People are going to notice your every movement, especially after that duel you had with Drescher."

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone has." Cho smirked at him. "Back to the point, my second reason for letting you loose is pretty simple. If you sow all your wild oats now, you'll get it out of your system. You'll have no regrets once we become a real couple."

"Okay? What's the third reason?" Harry asked.

"Well… in some strange kinky way, I love the fact that you're always going to come back to me. Like those girls are trying to be with you, but they don't know that I already won. It's kind of like an ego boost in a way."

Harry laughed a bit at that. "You realize that you sound as crazy as Luna, don't you?"

"Maybe it is crazy, but it's better than the other options. We could just forget everything and accept that we can't be together until a year from now, or I can spend this whole year jealous and angry of every girl constantly hitting on you. You'll be awkward and miserable, and both of us might sour on the other before the year is out. So, that's why I think we should keep our arrangement loose. Thinking of our relationship in this way is just… better."

"I get it." Harry exhaled sharply. "but you can't stop me from trying to refrain advances as much as possible."

"You're cute." Cho told him for the second day in a row. "Now get dressed. This time we can't afford to miss dinner in the Great Hall. If we're always missing, people will really start to wonder. Got to keep appearances up."

"Right." Harry agreed with that at least. "I'll meet you there."

With that, their little secret meeting was over. In truth, Harry had wanted to visit more with Cho, but they just didn't have the time. Somehow he'd have to figure out more ways to see her that didn't look suspicious. Then again, he didn't know why Cho was so worried about looking suspicious anyway. It wasn't impossible to believe that he and her were acquaintances and that they just were meeting together as friends, not as lovers. Even with all that, Harry could still see her side of things. It was her job at risk, not his.

All these thoughts bounced in his mind for the remainder of the night then carried on to the next day. Harry still was thinking about them by the time lunch came around. Since it was drawing close to Double Dark-Arts, the discussion about Harry's duel was back on people's minds. He was happy to ignore this topic, but when he heard a random aspect of Ginny and Dean's conversation, it pulled him away from his mulling over the Cho-situation.

"But I still don't get what Drescher meant by 'I won't claim your wands'". Dean had said. "What does that even mean?"

"In the dueling circuit, duelers always say that." Ginny told her boyfriend. "Perhaps it's tradition."

"It's not." Harry found himself answering them. "Wands choose their allegiance to the wizard, remember? This is why your wand works best for you, but someone else's doesn't. Sometimes after a fight a wand may want to switch loyalties to the winning wizard. If the losing wizard gives up the claim, and if the winning wizard takes it up, then the wand might change owners."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Dean looked at Harry baffled.

"That's a long story." Harry didn't want to get into it. Telling the story about wand allegiance made him think about Dumbledore and the Elder Wand, and he didn't really want to dwell on that.

Then something sparked in Harry's brain. It was as someone have blasted a lumos spell in his face. Pulling out his own wand, he looked at it. He had felt that his duel was Drescher had been strange. Harry just was too good; better than he ever was. He beat a professional dueler, afterall. Like everyone else in the school he had been wondering how he did it. Now he had a theory that just

might explain everything.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked him, noticing him staring at his wand after that exchange with Dean.

"I don't know." Harry kept looking at the seemingly normal wand sitting on the Gryffindor table. "It can't be possible, but--"

"What?"

"Hermione, I think I created an Unbeatable Wand." He turned to her and whispered.

"An Unbeatable Wand?" Hermione questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I used the Elder Wand to repair my broken wand a few months ago, didn't I? Well one: I shouldn't have been able to do that, and two: an Elder Wand only knows what an Elder Wand is. In making a wand, wouldn't it use itself as a blue print?"

"So you think you made a new Elder Wand…" Hermione breathed in, considering Harry's theory. "A Younger Wand, as it were?"

"It all fits. I was about to give up my claim to the proper Elder Wand in favor of a broke one. The wand had already chose me as it's master. So wouldn't it preserve that bond somehow?"

"It all sounds reasonable yet preposterous at the same time." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"How else do you explain me beating a wizard like Drescher?" Harry countered.

"Well… not to give you a big head, but you're Harry Potter. Maybe you don't think you're special, but you are. And defensive magic has always been your strong suit. Using it in real life situations last year only made you a better wizard. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

"You might be right, but you didn't feel what I felt while I was dueling, Hermione." Harry looked back down at his wand again, seeing it in a new light. "I wasn't worried at all, and I acted before I even thought."

She seemed to take his claim more seriously, however the bells for classes chimed and the conversation was saved for later. Picking up his wand, he placed it back in his robe pockets, wondering if what he had discovered was possible. If only he could talk to a wand expert. The only problem with that was he would have to admit about knowing and possessing the Deathly Hallows. Since most wizards thought that the objects were mythical, he'd sound like a nutter.

"You look pale." Sue commented when Harry took his seat next to her. "Are you ill?"

"No. I just have a lot on my mind." Harry alleviated her worries.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sue offered.

He was about to turn her down, but could see she was being earnest. Perhaps two days ago she saw him as a celebrity, and maybe she still did in a way, but he could tell she was viewing him more and more like a friend. He acted like a normal person and treated her kindly, so that might have gone a long way. Still, he couldn't talk to her about the Deathly Hallows. Not when she was starting to see him as just a boy.

"Good afternoon." Professor Drescher stalked into the room at his usual slow canter. "After

evaluating the results of our duels the other day, I've come to the conclusion that a good number of you are behind. This is of no fault of your own. The blame should be placed solely on the previous administration."

There was a low mumble among the students, as conversations arose from this announcement. Drescher raised his boney hand to silence them. Once they had all calmed down, he continued.

"I could bring you all up to speed, but certain people in the class simply need more attention, while others need less. This may cause a problem later on as some students might not be able to keep up, while others will be so far ahead they'll get bored.

"This is why I feel that a group project might be in order. To catch the others up, I'd like to form three teams depending on skill level. Under my supervision, the teams will advance at their own pace towards the goal we need to catch up too. In essence, I'm breaking up the class into three. We will all still meet here together, and I will still be teaching each group, but I will need help.

"After much consideration, I have come up with three students from among your ranks who will act as team captains. These three, I feel, are skilled enough to take the N.E.W.T.s right now and possibly pass. They will be acting as teachers assistants until the groups aren't necessary anymore."

Sue glanced at Harry, looking unnerved by this. Indeed, a number inside the class felt the same way. Basically Drescher wanted the class to teach itself. He was going to rely on three other students to carry the brunt of the work, and it just didn't seem right. Even if the three N.E.W.T level students were able to pass on their own, that still didn't mean they had any ability to teach. Harry could see how this would be a problem.

Professor Drescher was either oblivious to the apprehension, or else he just didn't care. He just continued on as if nothing was amiss. Perhaps a professional dueler wasn't a good choice for a teacher after all.

"Wendy McDonald, you will captain Team Gryphon." Drescher announced. With that, the Professor called out names of those who would fall under Wendy's care. Wendy visibly looked shaken at this, gazing at the faces of whose fate suddenly was placed in her hands. Her nerves didn't give confidence to her new charges, as now they too seemed equally stressed.

"Ginny Weasley, you will captain Team Pegasus." He went on. Once again, Drescher picked the names of the students in her charge. There seemed to be less than Wendy's team.

"Lastly, the remainder of you will be in Team Phoenix, captained by Harry Potter."

No surprise there. The people paired up with Harry seemed relieved. Harry saw that Dean Thomas was among them. Maybe some of them didn't know about Dumbledore's Army, but they all seen the duel Harry had with Drescher, not to mention the end battle between Voldemort was still fresh in everyone's minds. Harry was the perfect person to be a team captain.

"Professor," Wendy raised her hand. "what skill level is Team Gryphon?"

It was a bit harsh of her to ask that in front of everyone in the room. Even if she was a Ravenclaw, she wasn't thinking. Still, it was a concern that she needed to know as captain. Like it or not, Wendy had to know what she was working with.

"Pegasus needs the least amount of improvements. Gryphon is in the middle. Phoenix is, of course, in need of the most attention. This is why I have assigned Potter as captain." Drescher explained with no care for the egos of those with the low skill level. "Form up into pairs, and captains get to

know everyone. For the remainder of the period, we will organize everyone's teams so we'll be ready for the next lesson."

Harry, along with seven other students, went to the left side of the room. They all looked embarrassed and dejected for being called stupid in front of the others. However Harry could tell that the Gryphons and Pegasus students weren't looking that thrilled at being called out as well. The Pegasus' in particular looked as if they were scared that the others would jump them for being singled out as the better students.

"Never in my life have I been singled out as being unclever." Sue raged once they had all settled on Harry's side of the room.

She wasn't the only one. The Ravenclaws among them were taking the insult more personal than the Gryffindors. For them, being intelligent was everything. Harry needed to think of a way to calm them down.

"Look, this sucks, but in a way it's a good thing."

"How so?" Fay Dunbar complained.

"If we're teaching each other, then we can learn at our own pace. Plus, I don't get the feeling that Professor Drescher has a handle on how to teach, or how to talk to students." Harry told them, trying to sound confident so that they didn't lose heart.

Dean gave them all steady face, backing Harry up. "We're in good hands. I used to be in a Dark- Arts study group with Harry. He taught us loads of stuff. We'll catch up to the others in no time at all."

Harry felt moved by Dean's loyalty. Maybe the two of them were in an awkward position with Ginny, but they still were friends. Since he was the closest to Dean, he felt like he'd need to rely on that support for the rest of the year.

"But he called us stupid!" Another Ravenclaw scowled.

"Then let's prove him wrong. Let's make Team Phoenix the best class. I promise I won't give you anything but my best."

Sue lowered her eyebrows under her glasses and gave a curt nod. Her little determined face was more cute than intimidating. Along with her, the six remaining students also agreed. They hated the situation, but at least they had Harry Potter on their side. If only Harry felt as confident as he sounded. Unlike Drescher, he didn't know what he had to work with, nor did he have any sort of lesson plan. Where should he even begin? When he looked around the class to ask Drescher these questions, the man was already gone.

Sighing, Harry turned to his group. "There has to be a reason why we are paired up. Let's figure this out, and then I'll know where to start."

This turned out to be a good idea. Like Harry and Dean, everyone in Team Phoenix had been absent the previous year from Hogwarts. Some had even left the year before early. Harry would have to work on mid-6th year magic to start with, it seemed. Even with all that, Harry didn't see that Dean or Sue had performed all that poorly against Drescher. In fact, he noted that they could hold their own. However, they were in his team. Harry just couldn't figure it out, and he doubted that he ever would.

Demelza Robins

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 17. Demelza Robins.

Harry's Defense Against the Dark Art's class wasn't the only one that was charged in self-teaching. It turned out nearly all of Professor Drescher's classes had been paired off into teams and were expected to teach themselves. It didn't matter what the year the class was, this strategy was in place for everyone. The only group that was exempt from this were the First Years. While they got off luckily, nearly everyone suspected that Drescher would have paired them off into groups as well, but couldn't because they knew nothing about studying or performing Defensive Magic. They physically couldn't.

From Wednesday onward, there seemed to be an equal level of discontent towards Drescher for the rest of the week. Even among his own Slytherins, he wasn't very popular. Like everyone else, he paired them off into groups as well. If this massive distain bothered him, no one could tell. He always took that apathetic air about him in whatever he did. This feeling did not change as they headed into the weekend. Drescher had not taught one lesson, and for the last class of the week, he only stepped in to take roll call before he left the teams to work on their own.

"This is ridiculous." Ginny complained. The Drescher topic was still on their minds as she, Harry, and Dean made their way to the Quidditch pitch for try-outs. "Doesn't he know that some of us have other duties we have to perform? Not only do I have to finish my own class work, but I have to work as a Prefect and Captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well. Seriously, I don't have time for this."

"We'll help you out." Dean volunteered Harry's help without asking.

Ginny gave her boyfriend an annoyed look. "Harry isn't in much of a better position either, Dean. He's Head Boy as well as our Seeker. He's got just as much problems as I do."

"Even still, if you two teach together, then maybe some of the load will be lifted." Dean suggested.

It wasn't too bad of an idea. It wasn't like Drescher cared how they taught. Still, Ginny had the more advanced students, while Harry had the lowest. Regardless of that, they couldn't be that far apart. As Harry had noted before, some of those in his group handled themselves well in their duels with Drescher.

"We'll think about it, Dean." Harry told him, unsure if he was comfortable with the idea of spending more time with his ex. He already had almost every class with her, along with Prefect duties and Quidditch. Even if they were on the offs, it was hard not to feel something for her.

"To bad Cho isn't apprenticing Drescher…" Ginny grumbled under her breath. "… at least Flitwick actually teaches."

Dean didn't hear her. He was too busy looking at the Quidditch pitch. Now that they were out on

the field, his concern about Drescher was gone. Harry didn't blame him. With the Firebolt over his shoulder, good weather, and a few hours with no responsibility, Harry could feel his mood lighten. He just wanted to get into the air and fly around for a bit.

The three arrived at the pitch to the crowd of Gryffindors gathered. Some were there to try-out for the team, while others there to support there friends, while still more others were sticking around to watch the show. Ginny was in no mood to deal with any fooling around, and quickly told the friends and spectators to take to the stands. Once they had left, she pushed the First Years off the pitch and finally got to business.

"If you're not here to take this seriously, please leave!" Ginny announced loudly. "Alright then. Since we didn't get a chance to play last year, I'm looking for almost every position. We need a Chaser, two Beaters, and a Keeper. If you're trying out for Seeker, I'm sorry."

Try-outs began properly with the beater positions. Ginny allowed the previous team members to go first to set the standard. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote showed the others why they had been selected as beaters two years ago, and Harry was hard pressed to find a fault in their abilities. He still felt that they were no Fred and George, but then again he favored his old team. Once Peakes and Coote finished their runs, everyone else had to try to equal them or surpass. Some were fine with bashing Bludgers, while others were better at flying. No one seemed to be able to hit any type of target. It seemed it took a talent to do both at the same time.

"Thanks." Ginny told everyone, signaling for a position rotation. "Chasers next."

Harry was about to find a seat when Ginny signaled him. Curious, he walked over to her. "What's up?"

"You and I are going up there to play as the opposing team. I know you're not a Chaser, but you should be able to make up the difference with that Firebolt."

This wasn't anything new to him. He had played other positions before in order to help Ron and the others practice. While he was more comfortable Seeking, it wasn't like he didn't know how to play Chaser. Aside from that, it was an opportunity to get on his broom and fly about. Eagerly, he mounted his Firebolt and followed Ginny into the sky opposite of the Chaser try-outs.

"I'll be testing two at once." Ginny informed the players on the other end of the pitch. "Harry and I are here to attempt to steal goals from you. Give it your best, I'll be watching."

And so they were off. Demelza Robins was on the previous team, so she was in the first set of chasers. As predicted, she held her own against Ginny, and was able to out play Harry on more than a few exchanges. He only managed to steal the Quaffle from her twice, which spoke volumes as both he and Ginny could take the Quaffle from the other player at will. It was clear these try-outs were a formality. Ginny's old team seemed to be up to par.

To be fair, Ginny tried out the other players, but no one was up to Demelza's level. Just to be on the safe side, she asked Peakes and Coote to join the fray and launch Bludgers at the chasers. As predicted Demelza was able to cope with the bludgers. Quickly, the other stand-outs were knocked out of the running. Having seen enough, Ginny blew her whistle.

"Just like old times, eh?" Demelza beamed at Harry as they were descending towards the pitch.

"You were brilliant." Harry informed her unnecessarily. She already knew.

"I thought I'd be a bit rusty after--"

"LOOK OUT!"

Harry and Demelza turned towards the shouter to late. Out of nowhere a Bludger came soaring into view, slamming into Demelza's side. Since the play had ended, no one was keeping an eye out for them. The hit took her by surprise, and she slid off her broom. Quickly, Harry went to catch her, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and accidentally pulled her down with her. Luckily for them the ground wasn't too far away, but it still hurt. Both of them splashed into the wet soil, landing in a mud patch that hadn't quite dried up from a drizzle from the night before. Now, both covered in mud, Harry and Demelza groaned from their fall, trying to scoot out of the puddle.

"What the hell happened?" Demelza rubbed the side the Bludger hit her.

Ginny was landing next to them in moments. Unlike them, she was careful to avoid stepping in the puddle. "You two alright?"

"More or less." Harry said, gesturing towards the muddy mess all over his clothes.

"A first year flew up and whacked a Bludger once the play was over. Cootes saw it, but was too late and couldn't stop it in time." Ginny told them angrily.

"We're okay." Demelza informed her.

"You sure?"

"Nothing's broken." Demelza grinned. She had mud on her cheek and all over her hair.

"Maybe you two should wash up." Ginny gave them both a look over.

"You still have to test a Keeper, yeah?" Demelza showed her determination.

"I have Cootes and Peakes to help me out." Ginny told them. "Go on. The locker room is open if you don't want to head to the Common room. I asked Madame Hooch to unlock it"

"Right then." Demelza stood up, then offered Harry a hand. "Guess we know when we're not wanted."

Ginny and Harry laughed at that, then the two mud covered Gryffindors started for the locker room. It was a familiar sight, though Harry hadn't seen it in some time. There was an open area for strategy sessions, lockers, and laundry service, once they entered in properly the boys and girl's sections were segregated. While for the most part the team mates stuck to their gender's side, Harry was used to seeing his team makes in towels by the common lockers.

He allowed Demelza to undress first so she could place her dirty clothes into the laundry before she went into the showers proper. Then he duplicated her actions. It was actually rather eerily showering alone in the boys area, as he was used to some conversation with his team mates during this. Some of the mud was caked on, so Harry had to scrub harder to get it off. After some much needed shampoo, he was about done. He was going to turn off his shower and head to the towel bin when he noticed a figure at the door way. Jumping, he turned around and covered himself.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me." Demelza announced, as if 'just her' was perfectly fine.

"I'm not finished yet, Robins." Harry told her.

He didn't hear her reply. At first he thought she must have left once she realized where she was. Then all of a sudden he felt that familiar soft squish of warm flesh pressed against his back. The unmistakable feeling of breasts pushed against him, while slightly pale arms wrapped around his mid-section.

"It's just the two of us, Potter." Demelza announced. "Why don't we have a private party and celebrate rejoining the team?"

"Err--" Harry knew what she wanted. She never had offered anything like this before, but then again it wasn't like he ever was alone with her for a good period of time. He decided to play dumb. "Don't you want to wait for the others?"

"I'm kinky, but I'm not that sort of girl." Demelza shot away his ruse. "One dick is enough for me."

She wasn't playing coy anymore. She flat out told him what she wanted. Her hands rubbed up and down his stomach and chest as she spoke, her fingers feeling his wet muscles. It was difficult to keep his body from reacting. Not only was there a naked girl behind him, but she was touching him seductively. After all the sex he had been having, his lower body was responding as it normally would. Despite his best efforts, he got aroused.

"Look Robins, we probably shouldn't. Ginny's going to be your captain. You don't want it to get weird, do you?"

"It'll only be weird if she finds out."

Demelza's left hand lowered. The tip of his penis brushed against her wrist. With a juke of her hand, he knew she discovered his erection. She gave a small giggle at her discovery, clearly not disgusted by it. Without missing a beat, her hand lowered and her fingers interlaced around the shaft of his member.

"You really okay with this then?" Harry whispered, feeling her fingers move up and down slowly, stimulating him even more.

"What do you think?" Demelza asked sarcastically.

So this was how it was. There was no getting out of it now, and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to. After his talk with Cho about multiple partners earlier in the week, and the personal "massages" Hannah Abbott was giving him, Harry already was in over his head. What did it matter if he added one more conquest to his ever growing collection? Demelza was a pretty girl and she was all but begging for it. Why not give her what she wanted?

Spinning around swiftly, he faced her. Because they both were wet and slippery, it was easy to do. She gave a little squeak at the suddenness of it, but laughed went her wrapped his arms around her neck. They gazed into each other's faces for a beat, each giving their consent nonverbally. Then Harry picked her up, spun her around, and pressed her back into the stone-tiled shower wall. Once again she squeaked from the shock of it, but her big grin signaled that she liked being manhandled. Well that was good. Harry wasn't in the mood to let her take the lead.

There was no kissing or foreplay. Harry picked up her left leg, opening herself up for him. For balance, she wrapped her arms around his neck this time, giving him a hungry look. Without further delay, he positioned himself under her then thrust his hips forward. Instantly, his penis was wrapped around the hot folds of her vagina. She both quivered from the pang of pleasure that rocketed their bodies on his entry.

After taking in a breath Demelza gave another laugh. "I didn't know you were so aggressive."

"This was your idea." Harry reminded her.

"I know." Demelza held on to him tighter. "I haven't told you to stop."

"Good."

He pinned her tighter against the wall and thrusted into her again. She giggled, but it was in a wild way. She was thrilled at what was happening to her. Her excitement was driving him onward. He slammed into her again, then again. They were forceful stabs, not smooth movements. Each time he stopped and allowed her to feel it. He wanted her to beg him to start moving faster.

"Stop teasing me, Potter! Fuck me!"

That was good enough. Harry didn't think he could stand teasing her any more anyway. He wanted to feel good. So his static stabbing turned into a smooth rhythm of pounding. In and out he went into her, still slamming her hard. Because their bodies were soaking wet, their skin literally clapped as he crashed into her. Her enthusiastic giggled were replaced with grunts and moans.

However something else was coming out of her mouth. Demelza wouldn't stop talking. Pansy could talk dirty when she was in the mood, but Demelza's filthy mouth put her to shame. It was largely an incoherent ramble of variants of phrases like 'Fuck me', 'Fill me up', 'Your dick feels good', and things of that nature. To counter the obscenities free-flowing from her lips, interweaved between the 'Stab me with your dick' statements was the occasional 'Oh God', 'Yes', and numerous 'More'. Her constant cheerleading made it impossible for him to stop.

When he came, if was a shock even to him. He didn't feel it coming on until he already was doing it. Leaning against her, breathing in and out, now suddenly feeling the strain his had put on his body. He dropped her left leg and let her stand on her feet, but she just leaned against him and moaned on her own. They both couldn't talk for a good few minutes, as the pleasure they experience and the energy used to get that pleasure had drained them.

Somewhere along the line, both of them ended up sitting down on the shower floor, leaning their backs to the wall. Harry was the first to come around. Not since Pansy had be gone that wild before, thrusting with abandon. It seemed so odd for him to go that crazy on two girls he barely even knew.

"Sorry." Demelza rubbed her forehead.

"For what?"

"I kept cumming." She explained to him as if he noticed. "I wasn't giving you much to work with."

This time it was Harry's turn to laugh. "I think you did alright."

"Did you like it?"

"I came, didn't I?"

"Boys can cum from looking at a cabbage if it looks enough like a boob." Demelza smirked.

"In that case, you're better than a cabbage." Harry joked.

Laughing hard at that, Demelza leaned her head on his shoulder. "Want to go again?"

"If we stay in here too long, we'll get caught." Harry pointed out.

"True, but I don't think I'm through with that dick." Demelza was back to talking dirty again.

"Alright then." Harry agreed. "Stand up."

The two of them pushed their way to their feet, rinsed off in the water, then stretched out the kinks. The last position was an awkward one. He had been holding her against the wall using one leg, after all. This time Demelza face the wall, pressed her hands against it, and bent over. It wasn't hard to figure out how she wanted to do it. Harry walked up behind her and entered in. It was only once he was inside did he realize that somehow he was already hard. It would have been a mystery to him, if his mind wasn't already lost on the pleasure her vagina was giving him.

"Don't go easy on me." Demelza demanded. "Fuck me hard like before."

With an invitation like that, Harry couldn't refuse. Without building into it, he started ramming into her at a quick speed. He was smart about it though. He didn't go hard right out the gate. He wanted to save energy for the end. He still was slamming into her as hard and fast as she wanted, but there was a little more left in his tank. He wondered how long what little of his rational mind would remember this. Combined with the shower pouring over him and Demelza's vibrating insides, she felt way too good.

Once again, Demelza's tirade of filthy sex talk came spilling out of her mouth. This time, she was giving orders for him to spank her and with the usual demands of fucking her harder. At first he didn't think anything of it, but when he didn't obey her, she started screaming for it. She wanted to be hurt. Indeed, whenever his fingers clawed into her on accident, she always shuttered. As he pumped into her, he watched the flesh on her butt jiggle back and forth. It certainly looked appealing. Now he wanted to hit her.

"I'm a bad girl, Potter! Spank me! Spank me!" Demelza demanded. "I need to be punished!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Even if it was against his normal character, there was only so much he could stand. He raised his hand up, stretched his palm out, and swung it back down to hit her bare bottom. She cried from the impacted of it, but inhaled savagely and moaned at the same time.

"I'm a fucking whore!" She shouted. "Spank this whore!"

This was getting crazy. Demelza was in her own world now. He could see her legs shaking, probably from an orgasm coming her way. She demanded for him to spank her again, her voice pleading for it. When he hit her wet bottom again, the slap echoed on the stone walls. Her howl from the resulting hit was a mixture of pain and pleasure. From where he hit her, a red mark was forming.

Two hits wasn't enough, she wanted more. She wanted him to be brutal to her. She kept calling herself a whore and a slut and urged him to punish her. Even in his sex-drunk state it was shocking. However he couldn't stop his body. He drilled into her even harder, squeezing her other cheek hard with his hand, while he raised the other hand up and smacked her butt for the third time.

"Fuck!" She visibly orgasmed.

Harry had the sense of mind to stop moving in order to let her enjoy it. His penis ached, wanting to enjoy itself as well. The room spun from how much he wanted to cum. He hadn't stopped for long, but all he could think about was continuing. Fortunately, Demelza seemed to be in the same mind set. Even though she was still having her orgasm, she turned her head around and pleaded with him

again.

"Keep going! Fuck me! Keep fucking me!"

If that's what she wanted then Harry was happy to accommodate her. All his energy went into his barrage. He pummeled his twitching penis into her, grinding into her hard like a jackhammer. She was screaming now. Not groaning or moaning. Screaming. If he had any willpower he would have stopped, but he couldn't. He was so close. He was pulverizing her, but he could feel himself about to erupt.

Finally, with a loud moan of his own, he ejaculated. Somehow, against all the painful he effort he put into it, his orgasm felt far more satisfying than it should. He fell on top of her back, completely drained. She had to brace herself in order to keep them both up. With some effort, he pushed himself off of her, then both of them slumped back down against the shower wall, breathing in and out as if they had ran a marathon.

As he looked groggily in between her legs, he saw his own semen seeping out into the shower floor. She looked down at it as well, and made no attempt to wash herself. Her own eyes looked just as groggy as his. She just sighed, and leaned her head back against his shoulder again, her rapid breathing causing her chest to expand widely as she did so.

"I can't believe Weasley dumped you." Demelza somehow got out in between her labored breaths.

"I kind of broke up with her." Harry admitted. "I thought it'd be safer for her if Voldemort didn't know I had a girlfriend."

"I didn't know." Demelza said. "After the boys she was with last year, I thought--"

But Harry didn't want to listen to that. He still felt good, and didn't want to ruin it by thinking about Ginny banging other guys while he was out there trying to save the Wizardry World. Of course, he didn't know how far Ginny had gotten with any of those boys, nor did he want to know. It was just better if he didn't think about it.

"Want to do it again?" Harry asked, wanting to bury his bad thoughts.

"Huh?" Demelza asked. "You think you can?"

Harry looked down at his penis. It looked as if it were done for the day. He doubted he could get it hard again after all that. "I guess not."

Demelza's eyes went from his cowering penis to Harry's eyes. "You can fuck me some other time, alright?"

"Yeah… okay." Harry sighed.

Apparently this adventure would end on a sour note. He had some of the best sex of his life with a completely random girl who he knew he'd have no commitment with afterwards. Yet, his pleasure was only momentary. As payment for his debauchery he was forced to imagine the girl he once loved having sex with faceless shadows with massive elephant-like penises. Even if he could have sex with Demelza again, he doubted he could get that image from his mind. Like it or not, he still had feelings for Ginny.

Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 18. Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Demelza cleaned up, barely speaking a word. It was like they both understood that their fling was over, but now they were stuck with the awkward transition of leaving politely. Harry couldn't really leave because this was the boys locker room, while Demelza hung around in search for some clever line to say. The result was that the two finished washing up together, went to the towel rack, dried and covered themselves up, then exited out into the common locker room. This would have been the natural conclusion point to their little adventure, if it wasn't for the flaming red- head standing in front of the entrance.

Ginny's cheeks were a bright scarlet, and her chest with moving up and down from the internalize fury she was feeling. She gazed at the two with such loathing and contempt, that it physically made both he and Demelza step back one step. Self-consciously Demelza placed her hand to the top of her towel, but she might as well have been naked for all the good it did. They both were exposed.

"Weasley, it's not--"

"Cut the crap, Robins. You're both naked, and I heard you two banging a loud as an aroused Hippogriff." Ginny cut her off. "And I agree… you are a whore!"

"Fuck you!" Demelza countered, then stomped off to the laundry. Obviously she didn't feel that she had to stand there and take Ginny's insults.

"And you," Ginny rounded on Harry once the easy target was gone. "I never expected for this to be in your character! What happened to the guy I loved? The Harry Potter I know would be going around banging some random WHORE!"

"Sod off, Weasley!" Demelza shouted from the other end of the room, obviously hearing every word.

"How could you do this to me?" Ginny ignored Demelza. "How could you do that to someone on my team? It's like you want me to find out! Is that what this is? Are you trying to pay me back for dumping you at the beginning of term? How petty is that? How pathetic--"

Demelza returned, thankfully fully clothed. "Boo-Hoo! Oh look at the victim!"

"Robins…" Harry tried to stop her.

In many ways Harry felt that he deserved this talking down. He always felt guilty for betraying Ginny by being with these other girls. Now that she was ripping into him, it felt like some sort of justifiable punishment. However Demelza didn't see it that way.

"No, Potter. You shouldn't stand there and let her play the saint."

"Says the whore…" Ginny growled.

"Piss off, if I'm one, then you're a bigger one!" Demelza rounded on Ginny.

"You're delusional! You're just trying to get out of this!"

"Am I? So explain to me why it's perfectly fine if you go out and fuck all those boys last year?"

"Wha-- That's not true!"

"Stop lying! Everyone knew about it last year, and we all know about it now!"

"S-Shut up!" Ginny didn't even deny it.

That's when Harry knew that what he had been hearing was completely true. Before he could just write it off as stories, but hearing it from Ginny's own mouth drove the fact home. She really had taken up with other guys while he was basically out there trying to keep her safe. It felt like a kick in the stomach.

"Basically what you're saying is that it's perfectly fine for you to whore around, but if he does the same thing then suddenly it's a smack in the face! You're just a shit, Weasley!"

"Shut up!" Ginny repeated, unable to fight logic.

"You double dumped him at the beginning of the year, remember?" Demelza roared. "So even if all that wasn't true, it's not like he's yours anymore. You've even got a new boyfriend! So don't go around butting your stupid nose into other people's business!"

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyebrows raised. "Harry, w-why won't you say anything?"

He couldn't believe this. Now she wanted him to defend her? What kind of world was she living in? Only moments ago she was chastising them both for fooling around. She was laying into him as if he was still in a relationship with her. Yet once she had no argument to stand on, she turned to him to back her up. Wouldn't doing that basically be admitting that he was maliciously cheating on her? No, he might feel guilty about how things were with him and Ginny, but even before the school year began, there was an understanding that he wasn't technically in a relationship with her.

"You're such an ass!" Ginny turned on him once he didn't say anything. "B-Both of you!"

"There you go, acting like it's all about you again!" Demelza wouldn't let up. "Well maybe this is what you deserve! Maybe you drove him into it."

That was enough. Ginny wouldn't take much more. She glared at Demelza and pointed her finger. "You're off the team! Both of you!"

Then, with her final punishment in play, she spun around and stomped out the locker room. As she left, he could see her shoulders shaking. As soon as it was clear that she might cry, she took off at a run. Harry's instinct was to go after her, but he was only dressed in a towel.

That didn't stop Dean from bursting in. Without any warning a brown fist slammed into Harry's nose. The blow was so quick that Harry didn't even realize what was going on until the third hit connected. Dean was pummeling him to the ground, ignoring a flailing Demelza jumping on his back trying to stop him. Coote and Peakes had to dash in and pull Dean off of Harry. Harry coughed, and held his nose, blood dripping out of it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry screamed.

"You made my girlfriend cry, Potter!"

"I was the one who made her cry, you idiot!" Demelza rounded on him now. "I called her out on her bullshit, and she couldn't take it!"

Dean was too angry to listen. He even made a dash for Demelza, which was thankfully stopped by the two Gryffindor Beaters. He was in complete defense-mode. All he knew was that someone hurt Ginny, and he was sure that person was Harry. Well, he wasn't wrong.

"How dare you upset her!? How dare you--"

"Enough!" Harry stood up, now toweless. His voice was raised, and he sounded more adult than he ever had in his life. It was almost like he was channelling Dumbledore. At this change of character, Dean froze, as if a teacher had told him to stop. "Dean, calm down and listen. Can you do that?"

Dean nodded his head, his body relaxing in the Beaters' arms.

"Ginny is upset at me, but for unfair reasons. Robins did stoke the fire, but only because she just said what Ginny already knew deep down and didn't want to admit. Tempers flared and horrible things were said. All three of us were wrong."

No longer seething, Dean was let go. He stood there stupidly for a moment, unsure on what he should think or do. Apparently Harry had to spell this out for him.

"You're girlfriend is somewhere crying… shouldn't you be out looking for her?"

"Oh…right." Dean blinked. A moment later he was gone.

Now that the action was over, Harry went to the sink to wash off his bloody face, then decided it just would be easier to rinse off again in the shower. Once he did, he pressed a towel to his nose, dressed as best as he could, then left the locker room. A towel to his face, and his Firebolt in his hand, Harry journeyed from the pitch toward the castle, with the Hospital Wing as his destination.

His mind raced about what had occurred, and he was unsure how to feel about it. He didn't know why he still felt guilty. Everything Demelza had screamed at Ginny was completely true, yet he still felt as if he betrayed her in some way. Apparently Ginny felt the same sense of hurt, as she was screaming at him irrationally when she had a loving boyfriend. The whole matter didn't make sense, especially when he thought about Cho. Why was he so concerned about Ginny when he was planning on being with Cho after school?

Entering the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey took one look at him, rolled her eyes, then gestured for a bed. He had been inside here more so than any other student, Harry guessed. With a flick of her wand and a swig of some nasty potion, Harry's nose was fixed and stopped bleeding. She wanted him to stay put for a few minutes, which Harry obeyed. It was only once she left did he notice that the bed opposite of him was also occupied by a patient.

"Luna. What are you doing here?"

Luna was sitting with her back towards, him, but on hearing his voice, spun around so she could see him. She had a comical looking ring around her right eye, as if someone had pushed a round ball of pink paint against her face. Obviously this was a result of some misadventure with magic as the circle around her eye looked too perfect. She gazed at Harry's red nose, taking his injury, before she answered.

"Someone jinxed one of my Gobstones. It exploded in my face and left this big spot on my eye."

The way she said it made it sound like this sort of thing was routine. He knew that people used to pick on her for being a little different, but he would have thought that kind of behavior would have stopped since she was a member of Dumbledore's Army and played key parts during the Second Wizardry War. Apparently he was wrong, and people didn't hold her in as high regard as he did.

"Well, at least it looks cute on you." Harry tried to make her feel better.

"Thank you." Luna smiled a small little grin. "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with Ginny."

Luna blinked a few times, then whispered a silent 'oh'. The way she reacted led Harry to believe that she was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later. When he asked her about it, she confirmed his theory.

"She's a jealous girl. She doesn't like that you're friendly with Cho Chang, and I've heard Sue complain that she's been getting 'the stink eye' from Ginny when ever she gets to close to you. Sooner or later this was bound to happen."

Harry groaned. He had no idea that Ginny was making Sue feel uncomfortable. Shaking that away, Harry decided that he should come clean and tell Luna everything that happened in the locker room so that she didn't hear some distorted version that would soon be floating around the halls among the students. What type of monster he would be painted as, he didn't know, but he at least wanted Luna to know his side of things.

"Demelza Robins." Luna looked up, as if trying to conjure an image of her. "She's the strawberry blonde Chaser, right?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know you fancied her."

"I don't, but when a naked girl comes into your shower and starts putting the moves on you, it's a bit different." Harry explained.

"I wouldn't know." Luna's lips pouted. "Girls haven't ever tried that with me."

Harry nearly coughed at that. The visual image of Luna in the girl's bath with an advancing Demelza popped in his mind. Sometimes the way Luna worded things caused strange imagery to pop in his head. Needing to get his mind away from that area, Harry asked her a serious question.

"Luna, do you think I did something wrong?"

"Did you have sex with that girl to get back at Ginny?"

"No."

Luna thought about it some more after that answer, her blue eyes looking to the ceiling as if she was listening to the voices in her head. Then she peered back into his eyes and shook her head. "You're not her boyfriend anymore."

"That's what everyone tells me, but I always feel wrong."

"Always?" Luna caught that. He had unknowingly given away that Demelza wasn't the only girl

he'd been with recently. No judgement went to Luna's face, however. She just gazed at him in that same trance like state she usually did. "If you're still feeling guilty then perhaps you haven't gotten over her yet. I mean, the two of you love each other, after all."

What she said was so simple, but made sense. While Harry didn't think he was using those girls to get over Ginny, he always did feel something strange afterwards, like he was betraying something. It wasn't Ginny he was betraying though, it was his own feelings. Was Ginny feeling the same? She certainly was hurt when she discovered him and Demelza. Was she also denying the love for Harry that was still there?

"We're over now. I can't keep dwelling on a relationship that isn't even there. She moved on well before I had. I shouldn't keep feeling like I'm--"

"Love is stupid." Luna interrupted him. "She's all wrong for you, but you don't care because love is stubborn and unyielding."

"I don't believe that." Harry told her. "It's because of love that my Mum protected me from Voldemort, and my love that defeated him for good."

"There is a good side to love, I grant that," Luna elaborated. "but every coin has two sides. Love has great strengths and properties, and allows us to feel and do things we never could accomplish. However, that same strength can be twisted into dark feelings like obsession and heartbreak. It's a dangerous emotion because it causes people to do irrational things, but it's also the must pleasurable feeling we can have. That's why it's stupid."

He had to admit that she had a point. "So you're saying that I'm experiencing the stupid side of love now?"

"Yes." Luna nodded. "You can't reason with your feelings, Harry."

Sighing heavily, he realized that Luna was right. How she had come to this insight was anyone's guess. As far as he knew, she never had a boyfriend. She was just too weird for most people to take. While he felt that the things she believed in where a little off, he also thought that he understood her more than everyone else seemed too. He always felt a bond with her. They both were outcasts for the longest time, people thought they were strange and were often cruel to them, they both experienced personal losses and tragedies, and they both had the same loyalty and moral fiber. He could see why boys wouldn't be interested in her, but at the same time he thought it was a shame. They didn't know what they were missing out on.

"Hey Luna, is there anyone that you like?" Harry wondered.

"Not at the moment." Luna answered bluntly.

"So you liked someone in the past?"

"I liked Ron, but he didn't like me, so I stopped."

Snickering a bit at that, Harry shook his head. "Is that all?"

"I liked you." Luna spoke in an off hand way.

"Did you?"

"Yes." Luna said with hint of embarrassment. "You were the first person to treat me kindly. Everyone else followed your example, and because of that I now have friends."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was both sad and sweet at the same time. "Well, I definitely think the guys don't know what they are missing. You'd be an excellent girlfriend."

"Thank you for saying so." Luna shrugged. "I don't know if that's true, though. I've never had sex. Tell me, what's it like?"

Before Harry spiraled down to the awkward abyss of that conversation, Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat as she approached. "Before you get into that, Potter, I'd like to inform you that you are cleared to leave. Lovegood, on the other hand, I'll need you to stay about an hour longer if you don't want to wander the corridors with a pink circle on your face."

"Will it go away on it's own?"

"Yes."

Luna nodded, then pushed herself off the side of the bed, standing up. "Thank you for your help, Madame Pomfrey."

The nurse shook her head at Luna, then stalked off, muttering something about the annoyance of hormone levels that came from teenagers. Harry got to his feet as well, took his Firebolt, then went along side Luna. Together they walked out the Hospital, both heading for the courtyard by the entrance way. He didn't know why they had decided to go there together, but in Harry's mind, he didn't want to be stuck in his flat dwelling on what happened with Ginny.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Ginny?" Luna brought up the topic he was purposely trying not to think about.

"No." Harry told her truthfully. "I can't really avoid her either. She's in nearly all my classes and is also a Prefect."

"Perhaps it's time for the two of you to have that talk you both been avoiding." Luna said wisely. "For the time being, you will both be in each other's lives and it will only get worse if you don't address your issues."

"I know." Harry muttered.

"I'm annoying you." Luna noticed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're just telling me things I don't want to hear." Harry calmed down "You're being a good friend and you're perfectly right."

Luna smiled again. Out of no where she reached for his hand and held it. For some reason it felt nice that she was trying to take care of him. Normally Hermione would be the one providing this role in his life, but she was far to busy with her own problems to be concerned with his. This simple little hand-hold was what he needed.

They reached the outside courtyard and took a seat on a bench. Some Second Years were playing a game of Exploding Snap, but Harry and Luna weren't really watching that. They both were in their own worlds, enjoying the company. Whatever Luna was musing over was a mystery, and frankly Harry wasn't sure he wanted to dive too deep into her mind.

"You never answered me before." Luna spoke after a long beat of silence.

"You asked me something?"

"Yes. I asked you what sex is like."

Harry wished her voice wasn't so loud. He wasn't sure of those Second Years heard her or not. Even still, he wasn't comfortable talking about sex so openly. Perhaps it would only be a matter of hours before the whole school knew he and Demelza had done it in the Quidditch Locker Room, but for now his sex life was a secret. He didn't really fancy it becoming public knowledge.

"It's difficult to describe." Harry needed to say something. "We probably shouldn't talk about that here… you know with kids being present and all that."

"Oh." Luna seemed to notice that little detail for the first time. Still, she pressed on. "Why is it hard to explain?"

"If you have no point of reference, then I just can't. There isn't anything in the world that's like it."

"I've masturbated before--"

Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Shh! You're too loud."

Luna looked funny with his hand covering her lower face. Her eyes were wide, and she almost looked like a blonde ninja. He took his hand away looking at her pink lips form into a small smile. She gave a little laugh then pointed at his face.

"You're embarrassed."

"Of course I am."

"Did you think about me touching myself?"

"No!" Harry blustered. "But I am now!"

"Are you?" Luna peered into his eyes, still not embarrassed in the least. "Have you thought about such things before?"

"Err-- not with you."

"I'm not pretty enough?"

"It's not that!" Harry was wishing she'd stop talking about this in front of the Second Years. "You're one of my best friends. I try and keep my thoughts away from that sort of thing out of respect."

Luna tilted her head, then gave a quick shrug. "I don't care if you imagine me doing that. I think it's flattering."

"Luna!" Harry tilted his head up and groaned. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn she was being this way on purpose. Luna just was her own special kind of girl. She was being completely genuine and had no hint of sarcasm.

"Harry," Luna lowered her voice, finally. "sometimes when I touch myself, I think about you. Oh! Your face got all red. Was I being too honest?"

He didn't answer her. Looking back down, he just gave up. Dealing with Luna required some level of turning off the rational portion of one's mind. If he tried to control her randomness, it only just made things more difficult. Smiling kindly, even though his brain was screaming, he looking to her innocent eyes.

"Just promise me that you'll never change, okay Luna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep being you, no matter what anyone else says. There's no one in the world that's like you, and I'd hate for that to change."

Looking slightly baffled at that, Luna nodded. "I may not be conventional, but I like being me. Don't worry, Harry."

"Whoever finally does decide to go out with you will be lucky." Harry commented.

"If you think so, then maybe it's true." Luna gave in. "I still don't know how to have sex though."

Harry groaned again.

Hermione Granger 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 19. Hermione Granger 3.

To Harry's shock, for once a secret at Hogwarts remained a secret. He was sure that the juicy gossip of him and Demelza hooking up would have spread across the school like a hot flame spreading across a pile of dry leaves. Thankfully, it seemed that good old fashioned fear had stayed the rumor from becoming public.

The only people who knew about what happened was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and even then it was only Ginny who had heard them. The others could assume what happened, but that was it. Since Ginny wasn't talking due to various factors, Dean wasn't either. She didn't want the school to know the troubles of the team, let alone what was going on in her personal life. Ever the loyal boyfriend and new Gryffindor Keeper, Dean had the same mindset.

As for Peates and Coote, after the blowout between Ginny and Demelza, they kept their mouths shut. They had witnessed the expulsion of two players who had crossed Ginny Weasley's path, and they weren't that keen on repeating that mistake. Demelza wasn't discussing her side to anyone as well, for obvious reasons, so that accounted for everyone. An awkward week went by where nothing happened, and when Monday came around it seemed the only person outside the Quitdditch team who knew what happened was Luna Lovegood.

For Harry's part, he had attempted to talk to Ginny during the weekend, but she wasn't having it. So until she was ready to finally settle the problem that had been boiling up between them, Harry kept out of her way. This proved difficult once the week started as Ginny seemed to be everywhere he was. As the day wore on, it was clear there was a fight brewing between the two, but everyone just assumed it was the same issue as the weeks before. In a way they were right; they just didn't know it had escalated.

"Weasley's really mad at you, isn't she?" Cho commented after Charms class. As the Gryffindors were leaving for Transfiguration, Cho made an excuse to run over to Harry so she could talk to him a bit. "Is it because of me?"

"Let's just say she knows I'm seeing other girls." Harry whispered.

"I figured that was it. For her to not allow you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team means she must be holding a grudge."

"Pretty much."

"Sorry about that." Cho said, and honestly looked it.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Harry reassured her. "She's just mad that I'm trying to move on, but doesn't see that she's doing the same thing with Dean. It's more about me than it is about anything else."

She understood. Quickly looking at the time, Cho knew her time with him was brief. "Listen, I want to talk about it more, but I have a staff meeting later on. So…um…I can't visit today."

"Oh."

"I know, it sucks. I've been thinking about asking Professor Flitwick to help me expand my office so that there's a living chambers, but my Mum won't hear of it. I'm stuck living with her in Hogsmeade for the time being. Don't worry, Harry. We'll figure something out. For the time being, maybe this is one of those moments where you should…. um… plant some wild seeds in another greenhouse?"

"Cho, I'm not… visiting you… just because I want to…. err… plant." Harry made it clear.

Smiling at hearing that, she literally blushed. He could tell she wanted to kiss him. Even if it was just them in the hall, Flitwick was still bouncing around somewhere. Sighing, she bit her lower lip and indicated for him to head to class. Doing as he was told, Harry knew their talk was over.

At least something was going well for Harry. Even though they were keeping it secret, he and Cho were still getting along. While it was true that much of their private meetings involved the ripping off of clothes and not a lot much else, those small moments he just had with her made up for it. If he was allowed to have a real relationship with Cho, Harry was sure that he already would have fallen for her, thus solving his Ginny problem.

He was able to get through Transfiguration by seeing aspects of Cho in Professor Chang, though his comprehension for the actual lesson was questionable. After a quick meeting with the Prefects after classes, Hermione and Harry headed for their flat to drop of their things, possibly do some homework, then get ready for dinner in the Great Hall. At least, that's how it should have gone during an ordinary day. Perhaps Hermione was preoccupied with her own issues before, but she wasn't blind to what was going on throughout the week with Harry. After throwing their book bags on the table near the couch, she forced Harry to explain everything that happened since he Quidditch try-outs.

"So that's why she's being a pain." Hermione leaned into her chair after listening to the whole story.

"I would have thought you'd side with Ginny." Harry admitted.

"Oh, don't get me wrong… I think you're a pig for sleeping with that girl… but I completely see Robins' point as well. You and Ginny are broken up. Maybe some discretion should have been used, but Ginny has no business butting into your personal life, especially since she's the one who finalized your separation."

"Well thanks… I think." Harry smirked at the backhanded support.

"Honestly Harry, having sex in the locker room? That's not very clever of you. What do you expect? Even if she had moved on completely, it's like you're rubbing it in her face. You can see why she's angry, don't you?"

"Yeah, it was dumb. I knew it was at the time. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Well, next time you get caught up, make sure it's not a public place like say...during a Quidditch Try-out." Hermione leaned over and smacked his knee.

"I'll remember that, thanks." Harry smirked.

"What you need is a girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Excuse me? Didn't you just tell me to calm down?"

"Of course I did, but I meant that you shouldn't be having flings with random horny girls." Hermione went on. "If you had a girlfriend, it might focus some of that energy onto one person. Perhaps you might even get over Ginny faster."

"Sounds good." Harry spoke in a dry voice. "Want to go out?"

"Oh hush." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious."

"Welllll…..err… there is kind of someone..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of Cho.

"Geez, what now?" Hermione sensed another bomb being dropped on her.

So Harry once again dived into another explanation. This time it was the Cho situation. Hermione at first looked dumbfounded at how all of this was going on, but as the story continued, seemed more intrigued. When he had finished explaining everything, she leaned back in her seat and thought about it.

"Always falling for the wrong girl." Hermione shook her head. "You couldn't have picked the worst time to start up with Cho, Harry."

"I realize that. Thanks for your sagely advice."

Hermione ignored his quip. "Maybe you do have some lingering feelings for Cho, but I still think my first advice is what you need to follow. You need a real girlfriend. You can't take up with Cho, not if she's scared of losing her job. You need someone more reliable… someone who will be able to put up with your celebrity and take it upon herself to really be there for you."

"Basically that leaves you and Luna." Harry pointed out.

Shaking her head violently, Hermione gave him a stern look. "Luna isn't someone you can rely on, Harry. I know you have a soft spot for her, but she's… not very stable."

Harry exhaled heavily. He knew that Hermione's rational logic sounded good on paper. Getting away from Ginny and investing his feelings onto someone was what he needed, but he ran into the problem of his celebrity. There were certain things about him that a girlfriend would just have to put up with. Since most of his graduating class had already left the school, taking the girls who somewhat knew him away, that meant his options were limited.

"Perhaps you should take up with Robins." Hermione seemed to read his mood. "You're already doing it, so at least there's something to work on…"

"By that logic, I've been with you, so you're the perfect candidate." Harry joked.

Hermione blushed. "Don't say that."

This was the first time they had brought up the night of their arrival at Hogwarts. While both of them didn't deny something happened between them, they also wouldn't talk about it either. Now it seemed the subject was out there in the open, just itching to be discussed. Neither of them wanted to take the plunge, so they sat in silence for a while. Then, as usual, Hermione couldn't take the quiet anymore and started talking.

"I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy myself, but we can't be a couple. I'm still not over Ron and it would seem strange."

"I didn't say that." Harry quickly said.

"Even still… I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered it." Hermione pouted. "Like you said, we know each other so well. It would be very easy to slide into a relationship with you."

"We agreed not to jeopardize our friendship." Harry repeated their vow the night they had been together.

"Yes. I still stand by that." Hermione spoke in a small voice. "Your arrangement with Cho has got me thinking, though. I sort of wish I had the courage to do that. You know, just to have sex and keep it at that. It sounds so wild and fun, but… that's just not me."

"So you're saying you want to do it?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head. "No!"

"You literally just said you wanted to have casual sex, Hermione." Harry repeated.

"I know I did… but I didn't at the same time!"

"If you ever decided to make sense, please feel free to inform me." Harry joked.

"That sounded just like Ron." Hermione looked annoyed. "Okay then. I do want to have sex, but I can't. Not with you anyway. I can't risk the chance that I might fall for you because it feels good."

"So I'll be lousy!" Harry joked again.

"Stop it!" Hermione smacked his knee again, though a small smiled played on her lips. "I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay." Harry raised his hands in defense. "If you think us having a fling would lead to some sort of desire, then I suppose you're right to be cautious."

"It's for our own good." Hermione looked stern. "Besides, you don't seem to have much trouble finding a girl to steal away the time with. You'll be fine."

"What about you though?" Harry asked. "I know you won't just take up with anyone, no matter what you say. You have to trust the guy if you're going to have a casual fling. Who's left for you do hook up with? There's not a lot of the old guard left, and the ones who are here are mostly girls."

Hermione saw the truth in that, then said a joke of her own. "Sounds to me that you're begging to have sex."

"Now I'm the one being serious here. Unless you want to hook up with a girl, I don't see what you're going to do."

Again, there was a long moment of silence. Then all at once, Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed at the door. Wordless, she issued a charm that locked the door. She placed the wand down on the table in front of the couch and looked at Harry. She looked both vulnerable but determined.

"Well… let's try it then."

Harry couldn't believe it, but at the same time understood her as well. Not wanting to dash her confidence, Harry decided not to second guess himself. Standing up, he offered his hand to her, and waited for her to take it. Once she did, he drew her to her feet, then casually walked them back into

his bedroom. Her palms were slightly clammy, and the closer they got to his room, the more he could see her nerves build up. But like everything with Hermione, once she decided to go with something, there was no stopping her.

Shutting his door, he stopped in front of it and took of his own robe. He looked at her, wondering if she expected to be led through this or take control. She seemed to be frozen indecision on the matter. As he undid his tie and took off his shirt, her mind snapped back into place. She swallowed hard, walked over to him, reached down, and undid his belt.

He was naked before she even took one article of clothing off. Perhaps this was a good thing, as she took her time examining his body. She had seen it before, of course, but in very dim light and under grieving circumstances. Now she was taking it all in, as if jogging her brain on the memory of their night of passion. As she did, Harry reached over and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Once naked, the two of them went to his bed. They laid down next to each other, both of their eyes looking at the body of the other. Truth be told, it was rather awkward. Harry would have taken the lead by now if he wasn't so sure that she wanted to be in control. Unfortunately she was taking her sweet time trying to get into this.

"Hermione, we can stop--"

"Shh." Hermione stopped him. "I'll lose my nerve if you give me an out."

"Even still, I don't want to force you."

She wasn't listening to him. She inhaled deeply, reached down, and started massaging his still soft penis. Her fingers were delicate, and she treated him as if his member was fragile china. Once it became aroused, that's when her grip tightened and she started stroking him faster.

"Right then." Hermione murmured. She pushed him on his back, then started to climb on his lap.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Harry cautioned her before she inserted his penis inside of her. "It'll hurt if you put it in now. You have to be turned on first."

"I know." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, then raised her hand to her mouth.

A spitting sound issued across the room, and the slapping of liquid hitting flesh greeted his ears. She reached down and rubbed her wet hand on his member, then raised her hand up and repeated the action until he was well lubricated. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but she was already positioning him under her legs.

Before she committed, she used the the tip of his penis to stimulate her own lower region. She rubbed the outside of her vagina with it, teased her clitoris, and even allowed some of his member to play on the outer must reaches of her inside. When she felt ready, she gave Harry a look, then committed. With one quick solid movement, she slammed hard onto his legs.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hermione squealed.

"I told you that you have to be turned on." Harry reminded her.

"I know!" Hermione looked at him with an annoyed face. "Leave me alone. I can do this, okay?"

Harry winced as she moved up. She was still somewhat dry inside, her body not playing along. Hermione left eye was clothes shut, her teeth pressed against each other as she raised her hips to the top of his penis. Then, bracing herself again, she lowered herself down again.

"Ouch!" Hermione complained. "Damn it!"

Harry wished he could take over. She was doing it all wrong, and it wasn't just hurting only her. With no foreplay or any kind of stimulation, going in raw like this really wasn't that pleasurable. When she raised up to go through the process again, that's when Harry had enough.

"Here, let me." He demanded once she had reached the top of his member again.

"I can do it!"

"Hermione," Harry glared at her. "this isn't a classroom. I'm not going to take marks away for you allowing me to take over."

"I want to do this, Harry." Hermione argued. "Just…just tell me what to do and I'll do it on my own."

Rubbing his fingers in between his eyes under his glasses, Harry nodded. "Fine."

She climbed off of him, and rubbed her lower self once she sat back down on the bed. Harry looked down at his own penis, silently apologizing to it for the abuse it had taken. Then he noticed it. It was redder than usual. It wasn't red from the intense indian-burn Hermione's vagina gave him, it was red due to blood. Hermione's blood. Shooting up, he gazed back down at himself, just to make sure, then looked at Hermione's vagina as well.

"You're bleeding."

"I can see that." Hermione blushed.

"Then that means that you're a--"

"Virgin? Of course I am." Hermione tried to sound dignified. "I told you I was the night we came to school, didn't I?"

"You just said you weren't ready." Harry reminded her.

"Well I wasn't."

Harry could strangle her if she didn't look so exposed. Why did she do that? If she was a virgin, why didn't she just say so? Why did she want to go through with having proper sex without any lead up to it? Had she gone mental?

"Hermione--"

"Are we going to continue, or what?" Hermione interrupted him. Her pride was on the line. For some reason she got it in her head that she wanted to do this.

"Alright, let me think." Harry's mind raced.

He'd never been a situation like this before. All the girls he had been with weren't virgins. He had no idea how to continue. What he did know was that there was no way he could just turn her on when she was acting like this. She needed some kind of lubrication in order to continue. Even still, he wasn't sure if it feel good to her or not.

"Let's go to the bath." Hermione suggested, perhaps following the same line of reasoning he was. "I can wash up, then… then I'll be wet enough to continue."

"Okay." Harry agreed, though he was certain they should be stopping altogether.

"Harry, don't you dare think of backing out now." Hermione could still read him. "You're my first…so take responsibility."

'Take responsibility.' She said it with such conviction. She had given up something special in order to be with him. He couldn't let that go to waste. Whether she wanted to keep this platonic or not, tonight he had to be her proper lover. He didn't want her first experience to end like this.

Reaching the bathroom, Harry switched gears. For the next few hours, he would fall in love with her. He wanted her to know that sex wasn't just a painful embarrassment. Once they shut the door and turned on the water for the tub, he spun her into his arms and kissed her. She squeaked and squirmed at first, caught by surprise, but then she gave in.

He didn't want to start off groping her, instead he held the sides of her face, lightly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, as he put all his feelings into his kiss. He didn't know how long they were like this until the sound of water spilling brought them to their senses. As the bath water went down the drain in the middle of the room, Hermione quickly turned off the faucet to the tub. Her cheeks were pink, and he could tell that his approach was working.

"Come on." she reached out to him.

They stepped into the water, and sat down. Immediately Harry pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. She breathed in from within his mouth, caught up in the moment. Now she was the one wrapping her arms around his neck, giving her all into the kiss. He could feel it. He could feel all her emotions as her tongue intermingled with his. He could feel how lonely she was, how much Ron hurt her, and how much she longed to be loved. He gave it back, letting her know his struggles through his kisses as well.

"Am I ready yet?" Hermione asked, pulling away. "Is it time?"

"Only you can tell."

"Last time you left it up to me it ended in disaster." Hermione said softly. "I'm scared it'll hurt again."

"It probably will at first," Harry conceded that fact. "but if you want it then it should start to feel good."

Hermione gazed deeply in his eyes and spoke in a clear voice. "I want it."

Without further delay, she repositioned herself on his lap and placed his erection inside of her. For Harry it felt amazing, especially after the dry torture he had gone through before. While he slipped in with no issues and slid inside in a fluid motion, Hermione still winced. She gave a small grunt of pain, but her eyes weren't watering and her face hadn't turned red like it had in his bedroom.

"You alright?" Harry wanted to be sure she wasn't just pushing through it again.

"It feels better this time." Hermione admitted. "Let me try moving now."

He didn't want her to focus on getting rid of the pain. So as she went to move up, he remembered one of Hermione's sweet spots was her chest. Not sure if he should go for that just yet, he hesitated. He felt it would be more romantic to kiss her, but since she was on top of him and trying to move that was out of the question. So he went with his impulse. Emerging his hands from the water, he cupped her breasts, and lightly stroked them as she started moving.

Taking in a sharp inhale, Hermione looked wildly down at him. It must have been a strange sensation. She was both feeling hurt from below, yet turned on from above. All Harry knew was that he wanted all the pain to be gone and the only control he had over that was fondling her breasts.

She was starting to move more rapidly now, the water in the tub sloshing over the rim. Her painful grunts were mixed with a few moans from his teasing. It wasn't until she pressed his head into her chest, willing for him to suckle on her nipple that he knew she had finally started to feel good. Maybe there was some pain remaining, he didn't know, but she was now into it.

With Hermione getting into the rhythm, Harry was allowing himself to feel good as well. He was so focused on curing Hermione of her pain that he almost forgot that his own penis was what she was riding on. Now it seemed mad that he could have ignored it. She was squeezing him tightly and moving at a good clip. It felt amazing.

"Harry." Hermione moaned, and stopped moving. "Let's go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to feel you properly." Hermione answered him in a small lustful voice.

Not one to argue in this state, Harry helped Hermione out of the tub, then followed suit. They quickly dried off, though they were so quick about it, it really was just a courteously. Soon they were running back into Harry's room, Hermione leading the way by dragging him along by holding his penis like it was his arm. She slammed his door shut once inside, then climbed on top of the bed. She was on all fours, and fully intended on laying down, but seeing her backside exposed like that drove Harry wild. Jumping onto the bed, he grabbed her hips, and thrust into her.

"Ekk!" Hermione squeaked. "Careful!"

"Sorry." Harry forgot for the moment that he was supposed to be gentle.

"It's fine. I'm ready." Hermione informed him. "You can move now."

And he did. He made sure to go at a mid-low speed as to satisfy her cautiousness but to cure some of the ache his throbbing penis was feeling. He couldn't read her expressions now, all he had to go by was her body posture and her breathing. There was no hint of grunting or wincing now. She seemed to be moaning with pleasure.

"Are you finally feeling good?" Harry asked, wanting to be sure.

"It aches but… but I like it." Hermione reported. "You can go faster if you want."

He didn't wait for another invitation. He wanted her badly now. Her moaned squeaked louder as his hips pounded into her. Like with Demelza, their damp skin clapped from the impact of their bodies interacting. Hermione's top half collapsed onto the bed, leaving only her behind raised into the air.

She was breathing in and out heavily, moaning from the pleasure. Then, seemingly out of no where, she came. She retracted into herself, curling up into a ball, moaning from it. Harry was left standing on his knees watching her. He knew she couldn't help it, but his penis was twitching like mad. In his mad drive for pleasure, he started jerking himself, watching her orgasm.

Hermione's blurry eyes looked up at him, and she tried to get ahold of herself. Still quivering, she crawled over to him, sat up, and placed his member into her mouth. She still was heaving from her orgasm, and her simple act of wanting him to feel good as well pushed him over the edge. Before he

could even warn her, he creamed into her mouth.

She was surprised at the fountain of sperm pouring into her, and retracted her head. The last remaining squirts from his penis splashed Hermione on the side of her face. Harry wanted to apologize, but seeing her like that was just too sexy. His member felt like it was vibrating from the pleasure of it.

"Well… that was gross." Hermione gagged, and used one of their towels to clean herself off with.

"S-Sorry."

She could tell he was still feeling good. Even if his cum disgusted her, she smiled. She pulled him back down on the bed, then rolled on top of him. Giving him a quick closed mouth kiss, she gazed into his eyes, looking rather pleased with herself.

"I think I like sex." Hermione admitted sheepishly. "Maybe it started off bad, but…but the ending was excellent."

"Did you want to go again?"

"Are you able too?"

"Are you?"

"Of course I can." Hermione didn't back down.

Without further discussion, she opened her legs and slid herself down onto him. His penis was still erect from his orgasm and still very sensitive. He winced, but she didn't notice. She started moving on her own again. Not wanting to discourage her, he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her back down over him, and thrust into her himself. Her eyes rolled back, and she at once was lost in the pleasure. His penis was freaking out. She was so tight and he just came. Still he powered on. Harry would give Hermione the night of her life, even if it killed him.

To his relief, she came pretty quickly. Apparently she was half way there before they started. She flopped on top of him, moaning. He held her tight, rubbing her bare back as her lower body quaked. He still was inside of her, and because she was so tight he could feel her orgasm shake his penis. He wanted to cum again, even though he just had.

His body moving on it's own, he held her still and kept going. She moaned and moaned, in a state of such bliss she could do little else. Then Hermione savagely stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him. He thrust harder into her, ignoring his own taste on her tongue. Her kisses were sloppy as he was moving her around from his lunges, but he didn't care. This was the hottest Hermione had ever gotten.

"Hermione…I'm almost…"

She jumped off of him and finished him off with her hand. He felt his own semen rain on his midsection, but he didn't care. His body felt too good. As his mind was swimming in it's own pleasure, Hermione retook the towel and cleaned him off, then once again climbed over him. She kissed him passionately, and Harry followed suit. Ten minutes later she was on her back and he was inside of her again. It would be a long night.

Minerva McGonagall

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 20. Minerva McGonagall

Like the first time Harry shared a bed with Hermione, he found that her gaze stirred him before he even woke up. Once his own eyes were open, Hermione blinked, then adverted her stare. Unlike the previous time she was a little more self-conscious at being caught looking. It was cute in a way, watching her cheek slowly raise to a pinkish hue, and her eyebrows raise to an innocent looking shyness. He could tell why Ron had fallen for her.

"Hermione--" Harry's voice croaked, still dry from sleep.

"I know what you're going to say Harry." Hermione spoke in a fast paced rhythm. "Last night was amazing. We connected on a level I didn't think possible. I really enjoyed myself, but I'm not fooling myself. Last night was a one-time deal. I'm not expecting anything more out of it other than sex."

"Err… okay?" Harry blinked, trying to follow all that. It was like she was speaking on fast forword.

"I know, I know. I'm in complete agreement. I don't want an amazing night to jeopardize our friendship. As far as I'm concerned, we're still friends. Friends who just had sex five times, but friends nonetheless."

"Hermione--"

"And I still think it's time for you to find a proper girlfriend. Sleeping with me isn't a suitable substitute. You need someone who can really take on fully being a girlfriend. I'm not saying I'm not up for the task, but I can't simulate being your girlfriend and remain detached emotionally at the same time. I'm sorry, Harry, but sex is all I'm willing to give."

"Hermione--" Harry tried again.

"Speaking of which, we were pretty careless last night. I'd already used the anti-pregnancy spells on myself, but if we keep going like this, we'll need to invest in condoms… Wizards use those, don't they? I haven't really looked into that. I can research it in the library and--"

"HERMIONE!" Harry shut her up. Her body physically jumped, and it was hard not to look at her breast bounce from it. "All I wanted to say was 'good morning.'"

Hermione was silent for a beat, then she took an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. It's just that… that I've been thinking about all those things since I woke up. We were so passionate last night, I didn't know where you stood."

"I agree with you on everything." Harry chuckled. "Last night was meant to be passionate. It was your first time."

Hermione turned away, looking shy again. "I can't believe I did that. Girls are supposed to give it up to someone they love, right? In a way I do love you, so it sort of counts. At least it was with someone I trust and not some mistaken fling."

"It was a new experience for me too." Harry recalled. "I've never been with a virgin. I was sort of frightened for a moment."

"You didn't hurt me." Hermione reassured him, even if she didn't have too. "I mean, it did hurt at first, but--"

"I know." He didn't need a retelling of the previous night. He was there, after all. "Sooo… breakfast?"

"Right." hermione beamed. "We better wash up and get to the Prefect's Office."

Harry groaned. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with Ginny first thing in the morning. Hermione gave him a knowing look, but pushed him out of bed.

To save time, they both hopped into the shower together. He had so much sex the previous night, his penis didn't even think about getting excited. This was fine as both of them were in a hurry. They had slept in far too long, as they had spend most of the night physically active. Neither one of them had enough sleep, and both were exhausted.

Once they were dressed and ready to go, they departed, heading straight for the Prefect's Office. However Harry hadn't gotten two steps away from their flat when Professor Flitwick stepped out of his own office. Having spotted Harry, he gestured for him to stop. Hermione stopped as well, even though she didn't have too.

"The Headmistress would like to speak to you before the morning meal, Mr. Potter." Flitwick told him.

"She does?" Harry looked at Hermione, then back down at the Charms Professor. "Do you know what she wants to see me about?"

"I don't." Flitwick informed him. "I was just told to pass down the message since I was more likely to see you before breakfast."

"Thanks." Harry told him, then gave Hermione a shrug. "I'll see you later."

"I'll catch you up during breakfast."

So, leaving Hermione with Flitwick, Harry turned around and headed back towards the Headmistress's office. It wasn't that far of a walk since it was located near Ravenclaw Tower. As he neared the familiar entrance statue that required a password, Harry realized that he didn't have one. However the statue opened itself up on it's own, and issued Harry up the stares that led to McGonagall's office.

He hadn't been inside this place ever since the former head of Gryffindor took over. Much of the amazing and interesting trinkets that Harry had admired from Dumbledore's reign was gone. To replace that was a very McGonagall approach of minimalism and efficiency. There was the odd magical object here or there, but it was a place of learning and meetings. There was a new couch and two love seats surrounding a small table in the middle of he room, while bookcases stacked with

books covered the walls.

Above them, still hanging in their portrait frames, were the paintings of previous Hogwarts Headmasters. They were arranged differently than how Dumbledore had placed them, and Harry correctly assumed that McGonagall had arranged the portraits where they placed historically. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were placed either side of McGonagall's large chair at the end of the room.

"Potter, late as usual." Portrait Snape snapped. "When the Headmistress summons a student, they should comply immediately."

"Now, now, Severus." Dumbledore spoke kindly. "I imagine that Harry has only just received the message."

"I-It's true!" Harry stammered. It was unnerving to see and hear both Snape and Dumbledore talking to him from beyond the grave.

"You've always been too forgiving where Potter is concerned. Had he been my student while I was Headmaster--"

"That's enough out of the two of you." McGonagall interrupted Snape as she walked in.

She didn't even look at them as she strode behind her desk, taking a seat. She gestured for Harry to sit down, at which he did, but he couldn't take his eyes off Dumbledore. Seeing this, McGonagall peered behind her as well.

"Isn't that… distracting?" Harry asked, unable to stop looking at the twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"They can be very life-like at times." McGonagall explained. "In someways, it's like they are back among the living. However they are just copies. Their knowledge and personalities from the time they got their portraits painted is all there, but their soul and essence is gone. It's like eating a knock- off Chocolate-Frog. It tastes the same, but something is off."

"I see."

McGonagall gave him a moment, then kindly directed his attention back to her. "Mr. Potter, the reason I called you here is somewhat personal. I'd like to know why you're not on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's roster."

"Professor?"

"I might not be Head of Gryffindor anymore, but I'm still invested in my former house's standing." McGonagall pointed out. "It seems impossible that Ms. Weasley did not recruit you to return as Seeker."

"Err--" Harry wasn't sure how he should break the news to her. Perhaps just giving a summery would be acceptable. "Truth is Ginny and I broke up just before the War, and we just can't stop fighting. I'm not on the team because of that."

McGonagall give a frustrated snort at that. "Teenagers."

"Now, now Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Please inform Ms. Weasley that her personal feelings should not effect the decisions of a Quidditch

Captain." McGonagall ignored Dumbledore.

"And Headmistress's personal house preferences shouldn't dictate Quidditch team decisions." Snape reminded her.

"Oh, you're one to talk." McGonagall complained, but saw his point. "I supposed Professor Snape is correct. Forget what I just said, Potter. Perhaps we should solve this problem in another way. Have you tried working things out?"

"Professor…" Harry started, but stopped. He didn't really know what to say. It wasn't like he ever got into anything personal with her before. It was extremely awkward.

"Instead of fighting, find a way to talk to her. I don't care who wronged who, just sort it out. Not having you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team on your final year at Hogwarts is just wrong. It's unfair to you, unfair to your house, unfair to the school… it just looks bad. Figure this out, Potter. Appeal to her reason. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Harry found himself blushing now.

"Good." McGonagall said curtly. "With how the other teams are looking now, Gryffindor stood a chance of being unbeatable."

When she said that, it sparked something within him. Suddenly he remembered his wand theory from a few days ago. On instinct he looked at Dumbledore. There were so many questions he wanted answered now, but how to do it? It wasn't like he could just tell McGonagall to leave her own office, but he wasn't sure if Dumbledore would have been happy spreading the news about him owning one the Deathly Hallows. The Hallows were a myth, after all. Most people didn't even believe in them. Harry might sound like a complete nutter if he tried explaining all this to her.

She caught him looking at Dumbledore again, and like before, her expression softened. She leaned on her desk, looking at him closer. "You were very close to Albus, weren't you?"

"Probably not as close as people think." Harry admitted. "I was a friend, but he had to teach me as a student most of the time. To me, however--"

"Yes, I understand." McGonagall nodded. She pushed her chair to the left so Harry could look at Dumbledore closer. "If you have something you'd like to say to him, perhaps now's the time?"

"Thank you." Harry said, but still hesitated. He looked back at McGonagall and shifted in his chair a bit. "What I have to say might be strange. Secret even. I don't know how much he told you, but…"

McGonagall raised her wand and flicked it. Curtains surrounding every portrait closed, all but the one over Dumbledore's frame. Even if those paintings were former Hogwarts Headmasters, not many of them were on the caliber of Albus Dumbledore. His secrets, even now, were probably better left kept hidden.

However, McGonagall herself did not leave. She fully intended on staying. Feeling that if there was one teacher in the school he trusted more than Dumbledore, it was McGonagall. Harry reluctantly accepted it, and hoped that he didn't sound like a crazy person to her.

"Professor," Harry addressed Dumbledore. "I have a question about the Elder Wand."

Dumbledore's eyes raised. "Ah, you know about that."

"Pardon me?" McGonagall furrowed her brow.

"I'm sure you recall the delightful tales from Beedle the Bard." Dumbledore started. His hand raised into frame, and clutched in his hand was a painted duplicate of the Elder's Wand. "It just so happens that the story about the three brothers attempting to cheat death is true. The Deathly Hallows exist. My wand is the Unbeatable Wand."

McGonagall's mouth dropped.

"Forget all that." Harry tried to get them to focus. "During the war, I became the rightful heir to the Elder Wand. In fact, I had all the Hallows at one point. After defeating Voldemort--"

"You possessed them all, Harry?" Dumbledore looked excited. "Well done!"

"Albus! Let the boy finish." McGonagall was looking rather pale. "If I recall, He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, carried Albus' wand into battle, but you're saying it rightfully belong to you?"

Sighing, Harry explained the complicated series of events that led to the Elder Wand's allegiance going to himself. This took the better part of an hour, as now he had to recount nearly everything that happened concerning the Hallows to both the Headmistress and the Portrait. Once he explained everything, he finally was able to get back to the subject he wanted to discuss.

"Anyway… point is I didn't want for one person to be able to hold that much power, even if it was me. I kept my father's cloak and discarded the rest." He could tell they were curious as to where he hid the other Hallows, but he wouldn't answer that. "Before I got rid of the Elder Wand, I used it to repair my normal one. It was nearly broken in half before, and completely useless, but the Elder Wand was able to fix it."

"That should be impossible." McGonagall noted.

"Anyway, since then I've noticed something different about my wand." Harry continued. "It's much more responsive and… and I think that it's become unbeatable."

McGonagall's eyes raised. "Your duel with Bill Drescher…"

"My thinking exactly." Harry nodded. "I might be good, but beating a professional dueler seems like a stretch? I was working magic I never had used before, and acting before I could even think of what to do. So I'm wondering if it's possible that the Elder Wand created a duplicate of itself."

"I'm no expert on wand theory, but if I were to guess (and my guesses usually tend to be correct) I would say that what you described is exactly what happened. An Elder Wand only knows what an Elder Wand is. In repairing your wand, it did so using itself as a reference. Of course, since you were it's Master, it probably infused it's unbeatably potential onto your wand so you could still access the Elder Wands true magic."

"Then I haven't really gotten rid of it at all…"

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. The Elder Wand still has it's magic, you simply just created a copy. Somewhere, hidden where ever you placed it, the real Elder Wand lays unused. However, you're still it's master. Your claim is still there, and still in use. The fact that your new wand is unbeatable is proof of that."

"Then there are two unbeatable wands now."

"It would seem so."

Harry once again felt the weight of responsibility now. He didn't want that power, but then again he couldn't really trust anyone else with it. Since he knew he wouldn't abuse it, he could trust himself. If a good man like Dumbledore could be swayed by both the Horcruxes and the Hallows, Harry didn't know who else he could trust. Perhaps that was his last mission for Dumbledore, to be the keeper of the Hallows and make sure they'd be lost forever.

"Thank you Professor." Harry swallowed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall spoke after a long beat. "someday you'll have to tell me the full story of what all went on between you and Albus, and what really happened during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Perhaps I will someday." Harry informed her. "If there is anyone I would explain everything to, it'd be you. For now, I think it's best I keep some of those secrets to myself."

"I understand." She said, then breathed in sharply. "Well, off with you. You have a Weasley to talk too and classes to attend."

"Right." Harry remembered why he was there in the first place. "Goodbye Professor."

Chapter End Notes

Ha. Bet'cha thought Harry was going to bone her, didn't you?

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 21. Ginny Weasley

The meeting with Professor McGonagall dominated Harry's mind for the rest of the day. Not only was he thinking about Dumbledore again, but the war, the Elder Wand, and the Deathly Hallows were back in his mind as well. Because he was in the middle of the school day, he couldn't sit down and have a chat with Hermione about all this, though he wasn't sure he wanted to burden her with it either. After last night, she had some pep to her step and she seemed rather more cheerful than she had been. He didn't want to ruin her mood with digging up the past.

Another factor that came from his meeting with the Headmistress was that now Harry had to somehow talk to Ginny. This also would prove to be difficult as both she and Dean took good measures to avoid him as much as possible. In fact, the red-head wouldn't even look at him. This problem carried over to the next day, and then the day after that. As he mulled over on what to do, a whole week had gone by, but Ginny's efforts to stay out of his company seemed to have doubled.

"This is getting ridiculous." Dean had broke the silence on a Friday morning. "I get that she's mad at you, but for what? Being with another girl? The more I think about it, the more it makes me feel like crap."

Harry realized what he was saying. She was so upset at Harry being with a girl when she had a boyfriend. What did that say for her actual feelings to Dean?

"So you're done being mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm still mad." Dean told him. "I'm super angry that I'm still having to deal with her feelings for you. After all this time, it always comes back to this."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. Dean just fumed and vented more.

"I punched you because you made my girlfriend cry. It's reasonable for a boyfriend to react that way, isn't it? And even her getting upset at you moving on is okay at first. I can understand that. But for her to hold a grudge like this… when she's got me is maddening. She should have moved on by now. At first I just chalked it up to her being a Weasley ( and we all know how Ron got), but… but now it's getting out of hand. It's like I don't even matter."

It seemed Dean had figured it out. He was just being strung along. Perhaps Ginny didn't realize she was doing it herself, but she was just using Dean as a substitute for Harry. It was clear that he really did have feelings for her, and his status of being a tag-a-long was not good. Apparently there was another casualty of Harry and Ginny's feud.

"We really need to settle things." Harry told Dean. "We can't keep avoiding each other, can we?"

"In some ways I don't want you to talk to her. Last time this happened, you ended up taking her

away from me. Yet, at the same time, it's not like she is really with me now." Dean grumbled. "Until she figures out what she wants, I'm stuck in the middle."

"Sorry about that."

"I probably should just break up with her, but I'm to stupid to do it." Dean admitted.

Hearing that, Harry felt like he needed to be more aggressive in his attempts to talk to her. Not only was the Quidditch season fast approaching, but Ginny could lose a boyfriend if things stayed the way they were. That would be one more thing that she'd blame Harry for.

As classes were drawing to an end, Harry finished out the day by returning to his flat to retrieve the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He'd have to watch where Ginny was going, find a time and place when she was alone, then trap her into having a serious talk with him. It was more stalker- like than he would have normally handled this, but he needed to get this over with now. He had waffled for too long.

Trailing Ginny turned out to be a headache. She usually was with other people. He watched her dot on the map as she spent some alone time with Dean, then watched her move on to do homework with some fellow Gryffindor girls in the common room. She then moved on to the Great Hall for dinner, which Harry joined her. Afterwards, she went to the Prefects office, where she and several other girls seemed to hang around. Once she entered into the Prefect Girl's Bathroom, that's when Harry realized this was the best he could get. He'd wait for her to finish, then have a talk in the locker room area.

Journeying there, Harry picked a bench outside the bathrooms and sat down. He didn't know how long it would be, as Ginny was bathing with several girls and he could hear their chatter coming out of the door. The first to exit was the Hufflepuff Prefect Lesley Ross. She was in a towel, and startled to see him there. Blushing a bit, she pranced over to her closet, gathered her clothes, and bounced behind a row of lockers. A few moments later Astoria Greengrass of Slytherin exited in much the same way.

"Potter?"

"Err… hi. Sorry, I'm just waiting for Ginny to get out."

"She said she wanted to soak in the bath alone for a while." Astoria informed him.

"Right. Well, I guess I'm here for the long haul then."

She looked at him, then at the door behind her, then back at him. "Are you here to finally talk to her about your issues?"

"More or less."

"She's just going to ignore you like she's been doing."

"Perhaps, but I thought if I got her alone she'd at least be forced to listen to me, even if she doesn't talk back. She's still got to get dressed, so she can't just ignore me."

Astoria still stood by the door, her dark eyes deep in thought.

"That's a stupid plan, Potter." Lesley's voice came from behind him. "Plus I'm not very happy about you hanging out in the girls locker room. What if I came out naked?"

"I'm not here for a peep show." Harry grumbled. "I just don't know what else to do. She won't stop long enough for me to talk to her."

"So ambushing her while she's naked is your brilliant idea?" Lesley asked.

"She won't be naked, she'll have a towel--" Harry started, but Astoria interrupted him.

"She's naked in there. In fact, if you went in there right now, she couldn't run away."

"I'm not going to do that!" Harry quickly refuted that. "No matter what you two might have heard about me, I'm not some pervert."

"I didn't mean it like that." Astoria quickly said, lifting up her arm to hold her towel on tighter. "I was offering that as a suggestion. Think about it; she can't leave that bath if you're in the room, not if she cares about her modesty. You'll have all the time in the world to talk to her then."

"Astoria," Lesley emerged from her hiding place, completely clothed. "that's just horrible! How would you feel if some boy just walked into the bathroom while you were naked?"

"Depends on the boy." Astoria smirked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Lesley, this talk with Harry is long over due. I frankly am tired of feeling awkward at Prefect meetings and hearing Ginny complain about it constantly. I just want it over with. Weren't you just saying to me the other day that you're getting annoyed by it too?"

Lesley didn't fight back on that. "Even still… what if he… you know--"

"So now I'm a rapist." Harry rounded on her.

"I didn't say that!" Lesley squeaked.

"I'd never do something like that!"

"I know! I just… I… Oh, I don't know!" Lesley moaned.

Astoria waved away the raping conversation. "I trust that the savior of the Magical World has more tact than to assault a past girlfriend in the bath, especially when there are two prefects waiting on the other side of the locker room."

Sighing sharply Lesley gave in. "Fine!"

"Now that that's settled, Harry should go inside before Ginny gets out of the pool." Astoria ordered. "Leave your wand behind…"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry stood up, placed his items into the locker behind his bench, then went over to Astoria and Lesley. "Care to frisk me while you're at it."

Lesley blushed. "J-Just go."

Astoria opened the door for him, and he entered. Once inside she shut it again. Immediately Harry's glasses fogged over from the steam floating around in the room like a great mist. Like the boys Prefect's Bathroom, the place was huge. Near the entrance there were cubicles for solo showering and cleaning. However the main event of the room was the pool sized bath in the bath. From his experience during the Triwizard's Tournament, he knew what the boys room looked like even before

he had become Head boy. It seemed that the girl's room was designed almost exactly the same, though the stain-glassed window's picture was different.

Sitting in the bath, with her back towards Harry, was Ginny. He could only see her shoulders and the back of her wet head, but he knew that body so well. It was her. Her wet hair was slicked back from having emerged in the water and pulling it away from her face. There were numerous bubbles dotting her body, as the pool was covered in a berry scented foam. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he should do or say now that he was here. He hadn't planned on walking in on her bathing.

"Who's there? I can hear your shoes." Ginny asked, turning her head.

Quickly, Harry spun around, so that his back faced her. He heard her loud gasp, and a splash as she must had dunked further into the water.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I… err… uh…"

"This is the girl's bath! The boys is over on the other side!" Ginny warned him in a slightly higher voice.

"I know that--"

"Why are you here? Why are you wearing clothes? What's going on?"

All valid questions. He wasn't sure where to begin. It all was a bit overwhelming. Breathing in, he tried to collect himself.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"NOW?" Ginny blustered loudly. "You think you could wait a few minutes?"

"No, I can't." Harry wished his voice wasn't shaking. "Every time I try to talk to you, suddenly you dash away. So I found a place that you can't dodge me anymore."

"I'm naked, Harry!" Ginny pointed out unnecessarily. "It's a bit unfair for you to barge in on me and demand a conversation."

"I know it is… but we really need to talk. You know it as well, other wise you wouldn't have been avoiding me."

There was a beat of silence, then Ginny gave a hard sigh. "Fine. Have it your way. But I don't want to be the only one in a compromising position. That's unfair. We can't seriously talk if you have this over me."

"Okay. I'll go to the locker room and--"

"No. Undress right now and get into the bath."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed.

"You heard me. I don't want you running out on me either!" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny--"

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. You created the rules, not me. Either play

along or get out." Ginny rebuked him. The sound of water sloshing issued from her direction, indicating that she had turned herself back around. "I can't see you. Hurry up and get in."

Realizing that he had no choice, he undressed as she had ordered. It was a strange feeling doing this. He always imagined his first nude experience with Ginny would be under better circumstances, but as it was, he was hanging his clothes on a nearby cubical wall, getting naked so he could have a fight. Once his clothes were off, he walked over to the pool. He saw that Ginny had her hands over her eyes to make his entrance perfectly safe. Once he was in the water, the suds surrounded him, and all but his chest was covered.

"A-Alright… I'm here."

Ginny uncovered her eyes, then unconsciously ruffled her wet hair so it'd wasn't slicked back anymore. Even in this state, she wanted to look more appealing. Her long wet hair looked cute in it's tussled state. They both took a moment to admire the other's exposed skin. Ginny had more to look at, as he was taller and sitting up properly. He could only see her shoulders and a hint of her cleavage. She had small freckles interspersed around her skin, but not enormously so. Her body was pale, though because of her embarrassment she was pink around her cheeks, ears, and neck.

"So… are you going to talk or--"

"R-Right." Harry blinked, trying to focus. "That's why I'm here…"

Ginny glanced away, covering her top with her arms under the water. "Should I start, or what?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan this out very well. I was only thinking about getting you alone." Harry admitted.

"Well, we're alone." Ginny said in a fake joking manner. "C'mon Harry, aren't you used to the female body by now?"

"Aren't you used to the male body?" Harry retorted.

She glared at him. "Alright then. How about I start? I want to know why you broke up with me. Don't give me the excuses you've been telling my brother and Hermione, I want the truth!"

"I wasn't lying to them." Harry said.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You broke up with me to protect me? Ha! What a joke!" Ginny's brown eyes narrowed at him.

"That was the plan, Ginny, I swear!"

"If you had took a second to think about it, then maybe you would have realized that it didn't matter if we were dating or not! I'm a Weasley. No matter what, Death Eaters were going to be after me just because of that. Forget the fact that my family practically adopted you and it's public knowledge that you and Ron are best friends, my parents were in the Order of the Phoenix! I always was going to be in danger. Us dating didn't add single danger than what I already had."

"You can say that in hindsight, but at the time--"

"At the time, you were stupid! Admit it! You were stupid! You took Ron with you on your Horcrux adventure. You knew he'd be in trouble. So why not me? Oh, you didn't think about that, did you?"

He had to admit, she had a point. Once she worded the events in that way, he really did sound stupid. Of course, all this was after the fact and she had time to think about all this. In the heat of the moment, things were completely different.

"Ginny, I'm sorry that I wasn't thinking rationally. But can you really blame me? Dumbledore had just died. Voldemort was in my head. I had a mission to accomplish. There was so much going on, how was I supposed to be right 100% of the time?"

Ginny opened her mouth, then shut it. It seemed she hadn't seen it in his perspective either. When she finally spoke, she had a small pout to her lips. "So we're both stupid then."

"Looks like." Harry agreed.

There was a beat where they both took in the other's perspective, then Ginny spoke.

"I was scared, Harry. I thought that I might be able to talk you out of leaving me behind when you stayed with us for Bill's wedding. I was close, wasn't I? I could tell you were second guessing yourself."

"I was…"

"Then the Death Eaters attacked and everything went to hell." Ginny sighed. When you left with Ron and Hermione, without even a goodbye, I got angry. I wanted to go with you! Instead, I got shipped to Hogwarts where Snape and the Carrows ran the place like a prison."

Harry was unsure if he should ask the next question, but now that they were being honest he knew that he should. "Why did you hook up with those other guys?"

Ginny seemed to know that was coming. She gave a smirk. "My romantic adventures are exaggerated somewhat. It's true that I did make-out with some boys, but only had sex with two of them. It didn't mean anything though. We were all scared, and the only joys in life were taken from us by the Death Eaters. I was running a resistance and… I had to get some pleasure where I could. It was just… just sex."

"I see."

"I know. I don't sound very pure and innocent when I say that, but it wasn't an innocent time. I was the leader of a resistance, Harry. People looked up to me, and sometimes I was weak and needed some attention. I'm sure you understand how it feels, right? Aren't girls fawning all over you now? Wasn't your fling with Robins just a moment of weakness?"

Harry nodded. So she finally understood.

"Anyway, as time went on, I sort of grew to resent you leaving me the way you did. I thought that maybe I should try and get over you. After the war, I decided I'd do just that. I needed someone in my life that cared for me after what happened to Fred and you weren't around. Dean was. So…so that's what happened."

"Do you love him?"

"Sometimes I think I do." Ginny admitted. "Other times… well… he's just not you. I never really stopped loving you, Harry."

Harry felt his heart beat faster at that. He was about to tell her the same thing, but she had a question of her own.

"So you're trying to move on as well. I get it. Cho Chang's back and I'm sure there are others buying for your attention. How are you dealing with all that?"

"It's difficult. I'm like you. You're still a part of me, but I know that we can't be together. With Robins I was being stupid, but she's not the only one. I find myself in similar situations all the time now. Sometimes I can fight it off, but other times--"

"So you're the slut?" Ginny smirked.

"Kind of."

"Is there someone you're trying to be serious with?"

"The two girls I want to be with I can't." Harry gestured towards Ginny when he said that.

"So Chang is a factor…. I knew it." Ginny scrunched her nose.

"I can't be with you because of Dean, and I can't be with her because she's a teacher. So I'm sort of in a confused place. I thought if I tried to get over you it'd be better for the both of us, but after what happened with Robins, it only made things worse. So I'm just drifting along, going with the flow, hoping eventually something will stick."

Ginny seemed to understand, even if she didn't looked thrilled about it. "If I'm going to be with Dean, I can't keep holding on to you."

"So…so you're still in it for the long haul with him?" Harry asked.

"I want to make a try at it. He's done so much for me." Ginny informed him. "I shouldn't be cock- blocking you either. I can't expect you to stay mine when I can't have you."

"Cock-blocking?" Harry laughed. "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

Smirking, Ginny blushed. "Robins isn't the only one I know that has a filthy mouth."

"Well then." Harry got back to the subject at hand. "I guess that means we're really over."

Ginny gave a strained look, but nodded her head. "Maybe things won't work out with Dean, but he deserves a real shot. I'm sorry. I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear. I still love you but… I can't be with you right now. Please understand that."

"I get it."

"And from now on, I'll try and support you with whoever you go after." Ginny added. "Just don't expect me to be leaping for joy about it… and try not to have sex right in front of me, okay?"

"Got'cha."

Exhaling a deep sigh, Ginny leaned back against the pool wall. "Well then… I guess that's it."

"Yeah. That was a little anti-climatic."

"It's a shame, though." Ginny tried to joke. "The only time we get naked together is to break up."

Laughing, Harry admitted to thinking the same thing before their talk. "It's too bad we never got serious before all this."

"Or perhaps had a night to ourselves before Bill and Fleur's wedding." Ginny added on to that thought. "I bet you that if I had that, you'd have begged me to come with you."

"You're that confident in your skills, huh?"

Ginny laughed, then shook her head. "Well… maybe not then. I was a virgin, I probably would have sucked."

"I was one too, so I wouldn't have known better." Harry admitted.

"Now I really DO wish we had that night. We should have lost our virginity to each other." Ginny smiled. "I lost mine to Michael Corner. I was over him by then, but he was there and I just wanted to do it."

"Corner, huh?!" Harry was surprised. "Ron would have really hated that!"

"Yeah. We just ended up doing it." Ginny blushed. "I can't believe I told you that."

"My first was embarrassing too." Harry admitted.

"Oh, this I have to hear." Ginny grinned. "Was it Luna?"

"Nope. Pansy Parkinson."

"WHAT!" Ginny gasped, then splashed water at him. "What the hell? Parkinson? She's such a dirty snake!"

"What can I say, I'm a parseltongue." Harry joked.

"Ew gross!" Ginny laughed and splashed him again.

Unfortunately for her, this time she scooped away some of the bubbles surrounding her. Before the water smacked into him, Harry got a peek at Ginny's previously hidden breasts. She didn't seem aware of it, as she playfully splashed him again. He laughed, but at the same time, he tried to get her to stop. She didn't realize she was exposing herself.

"Ginny!" Harry blocked his face from her splashing onslaught. "Did you forget that we're in a bath?"

"Huh?"

"You're naked, remember."

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. "You were looking, weren't you!"

"It was kind of hard not too!" Harry pulled his hands away from his eyes.

But she wasn't covering herself. In fact she was sitting up properly so that her chest rose above the water. He could see her breasts clearly now. She had an uncertain look in her eye. She both wanted him to look at her, but didn't at the same time. Then, as if making up her mind, she swallowed, and stood up fully.

Ginny Weasley 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 22. Ginny Weasley 2.

There she was, completely naked. The soapy water from the bath flowed down Ginny's white skin, causing it to shine in the candle light. Her arms hung loosely at her side, and as she stood she leaned to the left, causing her hip to jut up. Harry's eyes scanned her body, completely ignoring any of the warning signs his rational brain was sending him. His gaze started on her shimmering toned legs, and traveled upward. Before he moved upward towards her outty bellybutton, his gaze stopped at her midsection. It was exposed for the most part, as Ginny kept it almost hairless. There must have been some time in between trimming sessions as some there was an small orange patch of pubic hair hanging above her womanhood.

Though it was a challenge his eyes moved away, traveling up the lines of her defined abs to her medium sized breasts. Her aureolas and nipples seemed rather pinker than what he expected, but perhaps that was because it was a color clash next to her pale skin. Like on her shoulders, her freckles traveled down her body, but were more numerous where her body was exposed to the sun. Finally Harry's eyes started traveling up her neck, paused on her thin pink lips, then ended his quest with her brown eyes.

Ginny's chest was heaving up and down, as if she were getting more excited by the moment. She liked him looking at her. Her mouth was opened ever so slightly, so she could take in breath easier. Their eye connection wouldn't break, as both of them were feeling arousing sensations they shouldn't be.

"Ginny," Harry blinked, freeing himself from her entrapping stare. "we have to be careful."

"Stand up." Ginny ignored him.

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Please." She pleaded.

Against his better judgement, he stood up. He knew what had developed under the water, and that she'd get an eye-full. For some reason he wasn't ashamed of his slightly hard member. In some ways it was a good thing that she knew that she turned him on. Perhaps she would see the danger they were placing themselves in. Her eyes, of course, went immediately towards his half erect penis, taking it all in. She didn't flinch or back away. She didn't even look embarrassed. She then inspected his body the same way he inspected hers. As she did, he slowly got harder. With her eyes searching him, and her naked body in view, it was impossible for him not to. Her eyes returned back down and saw him at his full size. When she smirked, he could tell that she liked what she saw.

"You're so hard. Just looking at me turned you on?" She spoke coyly.

"Like you're not turned on either." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe we should do something about it." Ginny spoke softly.

She was back to ignoring the situation. It was like she didn't care about the conversation they just got through having. Didn't they just both agree that it was best for them to end it peacefully? This wasn't helping. The longer she stood in front of him, completely wet and naked, he didn't know how much longer his self-control would last. Her eyes were back to looking as his penis, and Harry did nothing to hide himself. His own eyes were back to her breasts.

"We never did have a proper moment alone, or a very good farewell." Ginny spoke after a long moment.

"Ginny, we can't." Harry knew what she had in mind. "you have a boyfriend."

Her head raised and she was back to looking into his eyes. "Can't we just pretend that we're a normal couple saying goodbye? I don't know about you, but I regret that I never slept with the person I loved."

"I agree with you. God, you don't even know how much I do. Even still, you have to think about Dean."

"Dean and I might work out, or we might not; but for a small brief time you and I did. I never had the chance to express how much I felt. I want to at least let you feel a part of my love, however much is still there. Even if it's just this once I want there to be something that represents what we were. I don't want our last memory together to end with a funeral, but with a bang."

Harry wasn't sure if she was being persuasive or if his hormones were taking over, but everything she was saying seemed to be perfectly reasonable. It always was strange that he was the one thinking about Dean's feelings, and she wasn't. Shouldn't it be him trying to talk her into cheating, not the other way around?

Giving a small pout, it seemed Ginny was tired of waiting. She walked forward and reached for his neck with one hand and lowered his head. Instantly his lips were pressed against her. If he had any thoughts of backing away, her other hand lunged forward at the same time and took his erect penis into her soapy fingers. As her tongue slipped into his mouth, her hand skillfully massaged him up and down, shooting pleasure throughout his whole body.

It seemed she made the decision for him. There was no way he could deny her anymore. Forget Dean.

Following her example, while he kissed her, his own hand went down and began caressing her slippery vagina. As if inviting him to do more, she adjusted her stance so that her legs were more open, and moved her hips to the rhythm of his fondling. He broke away from the kiss so he could look down at what they were doing to each other. Ginny was doing the same thing, as a playful smile raising her lips and some breathy exhales escaped her mouth.

"No more foreplay." Ginny demanded. "I want you."

"Oh really, I couldn't tell?" Harry joked.

He picked her up, and sat her on the edge of the bath/pool. Her lap was leaning more over the edge as to give Harry the most access to her lower body as possible. He pulled up to her, and adjusted himself so that he could easily enter her. As the tip of his penis touched the folds of her vagina, it was like she sucked him in. Her lust seemed to have it's own gravitational pull and it seemed without effort his penis buried fully inside her as if she had devoured it.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she took it all in. Then she gave a laugh and grinned erotically. Just on entry it felt amazing. She felt it, and Harry certainly did as well. She might not have been as tight as some of the other girls he was with, but it seemed like her insides were pulsating, almost has if it were vibrating.

"Ginny, did you cum?" Harry had to ask.

"No." Shaking her head, a wild-eyed Ginny smirked. "Trust me, you'll know it when I do."

So he started moving. He thought that since this was his first (and probably only) time with Ginny, he should play the gentleman and lead up to thrusting in fast movements. However it was clear Ginny wasn't having any of that. She wanted him now. So like the foreplay, that was gone. It was done to business.

There is an up and down side to jumping right into wild sex without any lead up. The upside is that one gets to a pleasurable end quickly, but the down side is… well it's quick. To Harry's shock, it wasn't him who came first, though he was on the verge of it. Ginny moaned loudly, physically pushed him out of her, then squirted a stream of clear liquid from her vagina. While Harry had seen this before, it was a rarity, and certainly wasn't that much. Ginny squirted enough that if Harry wasn't already in a pool, his whole stomach might be soaked.

"Whoa." Harry didn't know what to make of that.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered, and she spoke in a slightly deeper voice. "See, I told you that you'd be able to tell."

He wasn't sure if such a thing was possible for a female orgasm, or if it was fake. Regardless, he started to realize that he didn't care. She was begging for him to enter her again, even though it was clear she was still feeling her orgasm. So he did. She was screaming with pleasure, seemingly orgasming as he moved. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she kept moaning, as well as laughing as if she were on a roller coaster. It was completely wild.

Her thrashing around was enough to make him explode on it's own, never mind the sex. So it was no wonder that when he came, it was shortly after she had squirted. Some primitive mindset took control of his release, however. Just as he was about to erupt, he pulled out. His white, thick, seed splatted on her upper thigh and vagina, painting her much like she splashed him.

"Ginny…" Harry breathed in as his head spun. The combination of orgasming along with the warm water was a dangerous pair.

"We're not done yet, are we?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes were back to her midsection. It was moving again, almost like it was breathing. He wanted more, even though he just had her. "Hell no."

Dropping into the pool, she turned around and presented her back to him. Then she leaned over, gripping the edge. It took little imagination what she was after. Still sensitive, he rammed into her. He ignored how much his lower body tingled in rebellion and continued thrusting strong as if they had never stopped from before. Just as this feeling was going away, Ginny somehow pushing him out of her and she squirted again. Her screamed was so loud that Harry wondered how Astoria hadn't heard it.

Laughing almost like a maniac, Ginny turned her head around. "Give me that big fat cock!"

Even in his passion, this startled Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, big boy, I want it!" Ginny demanded. "Fuck me!"

The memory of Demelza Robins popped into his head. Was she acting this way because that's what she thought he wanted? Even if he wanted to stop and consider this, his lower body didn't care one way or another. It had already entered back inside her.

"Ohhhh!" Ginny moaned and laughed at the same time. "Harry! Fuck me!"

So he did. Even though he was pumping in and out from behind her, she somehow was thrashing back and forth as well. Her manic laughs stopped and were replaced with more moans and swear words. When she came again, it was like a repeat of the previous time. Never before had any of the girls he had been with came in such a crazy way. It was both puzzling and erotic at the same time.

He flipped her around again, sitting her on the edge, and continued. He wanted to see her wild face and her breasts bounce up and down as he went. Her mouth hung open and she was screaming her moans and grunts. Her foul language was back, but as she got closer to feeling better it seemed her voice went lower and her dirty talk switched to sweet talk.

"Yes…yes… right there…. you're doing good Harry… I'm almost…"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Lunging himself once more, he came inside of her. With some exhaustion from the quick pace he was keeping, he flopped on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Fortunately that one last thrust must have been enough to help Ginny receive a small orgasm of her own. This time there was no big performance. No squirting, no spazzing out. She just wrapped her legs around his waist as to keep him inside of her, and squeeze him as she came. He felt her insides shake on his penis and her moans went to a quiet exhale.

Once they both had recovered, Harry pulled himself off of her, then took a seat on the edge next to her. Ginny's chest was still moving up and down from the labor of her breathing. They looked at each other for a good minute before either of them spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ginny meekly asked.

"I did." He informed her, though he still wondered about her personality shift. "What about you?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Ginny smiled.

"To be honest… I kind of thought you were… you know… putting me on."

Ginny blinked, then blushed. "Damn. I went too hard, huh?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Maybe a bit. Why'd you decide to put on a show?"

"I wanted you to really like it." Ginny admitted. "I mean… Dean likes that sort of thing, so I thought--"

"Oh." Harry scratched he back of his head. "I would have liked it if you enjoyed yourself as well."

"I did! Honest. I just… exaggerated everything to the nth degree." Ginny placed a hand to her face. "I feel like such a fool now."

"It was sexy." Harry quickly told her. "It's just that I know you too well. That last orgasm was your only real one, wasn't it?"

"No. I really did cum one of those other times." Ginny admitted.

"And the squirting?"

"Like I said, Dean likes that."

Harry laughed a bit. Ginny looked mortified, but laughed as well. She shook her head at herself, then leaned her head on his arm. After taking some time to process what happened, Harry looked back down at her.

"Want to go for real?"

Glancing up at Harry, Ginny seemed bashful now. "Are you sure you want to do it again? After what happened last time, I wouldn't think you could take me seriously."

"I thought the goal of this was to make one last memory."

"Yeah--"

"Right then. We'll do it like we were supposed to. First time was a test run."

"Can you… you know… go again?" Ginny looked down at Harry's recovering member.

"Only one way to find out…"

They found the towel bin and made a decent sized bed. Then Harry took the lead by laying Ginny down and giving her a great oral massage that would rival any he had done before. He knew that if there was anything he was skilled at, it was this. Pansy had taught him well, while Cho and Hermione had honed those skills. Bringing Ginny to a true orgasm was far more sexier than seeing her faking it. Her real moans were softer and more breathy. When she came she grabbed her breasts and bit her bottom lip.

If Ginny was worried about Harry being able to achieve an erection for a third time, she needn't any more. Tasting her and feeling her body swoon from his oral persuasion was enough to get him stiffer than a rock. He was going to wait for her to finish, but it seemed she wanted to take control now. Pulling down to the floor, she rolled him on his back then swung her leg over his lap. Straddling him, she lowered her body onto him, inserting his penis inside.

She closed her eyes, as she felt his full length fill her up. Then she opened them again, taking a real smile this time. "We really should have started off doing it like this, huh?"

Before he could answer, she slowly moved up. As she did, she shifted her hips so that he'd rub her inner way in a particular way she wanted to be rubbed. When she went down, she did the same movement. It was far too sexy looking, especially with that wet body shining from the candle light in the bathroom. While it felt good, he was sure it felt amazing on her end. She was hitting her own sweet spots. Quickly, she grabbed his hands and latched them on to her breasts. As she moved up and and down, he held on to her, fondling her as she hopped.

Unlike Hermione, her breasts were a sweet spot, but she didn't respond to it. She seemed more keen on her own movement. Her face was turning red from her pleasure and her soft breathy moans were becoming full blown now. Then, out of no where, she collapsed onto him, kissing him wildly as she attempted to move her hips. She wasn't getting the full length like before, so Harry thrust upward.

"Yes!" Ginny's eyebrows went up.

Obviously this was the position she liked the most. Her fingers gripped the sides of his head and she kissed him with dozens of little pecks. He wrapped his arms around her back, and thrusted more

intensely now. She stopped moving her hips altogether and just allowed herself to enjoy the ride. Feeling her wet naked body on his, while he slid in and out of her was amazing. Hearing her real moans was even better.

"Harry!" Ginny moaned, opening her eyes and staring into his. "I love you!"

Somehow that made everything feel much more sensitive. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't gotten harder. Her moaning began all over again, still small and breathy, but that eye contact she was making made it seem like she was shouting like before. He was probably going as fast as the first time, but it felt so much better now.

"Ohhhh!" Ginny squeezed his face with her hands. "I love you I love you I love you!"

"Ginny!" Harry exhaled feeling himself on the breaking point.

"Harry! I love you! Harry!" Ginny moaned, then closed her eyes. She clammed up and stiffened on top of him. "AHH!!!"

"Ginny!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He gave one last jerk and felt his hot liquid fly out of his body in several succeeding spurts. As he felt himself cum, he could feel her legs quivering around him. She was breathing in a rather high pitched way, lost in her own orgasm.

She laid on top of him for a good three minutes before she rolled herself off and on her back next to him. They both turned their heads and looked into each other's faces, neither of them thinking a single thought. Then slowly, with pleasure seeping away, they were able to think again. Ginny smiled at him bashfully once more, obviously thinking about how things ended. She had told him that she loved him at least five times.

"H-Harry--"

"It's okay, I get it." Harry didn't need for her to go into a big elaborate explanation.

"Even still--" Ginny started again, but Harry stopped her.

"Let's just say you gave me a good memory."

"I just… well, okay then." Ginny sighed, then added after a beat. "I wasn't faking it this time."

"I know."

"I just wanted to make sure it was clear." Ginny stressed. "It really felt good and I was being honest."

"Me too."

Ginny rolled over on her side, and propped her head up on her arm. "Not a bad memory to go out on, huh?"

"An excellent memory."

She seemed pleased with that, however she didn't seem done. "Do you have it in you for one more thing?"

"I don't know," Harry eyed that pale body, slightly pink and blotchy after so activity. "but I'm sure

I'll muster up the strength somehow."

"Good, because I plan to drain you dry."

Cho Chang 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 23. Cho Chang 3.

To everyone else in the school, the official announcement of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team was met with little surprise. Dean Thomas playing in the Keeper position was the most anyone discussed the issue, as no one else knew about the internal drama between Ginny, Harry, and Demelza. To the Gryffindors, however, there was a sense of relief. People automatically expected Harry to be on the team, and when it seemed a possibility that he wouldn't be, a good number of people were nervous.

While Quidditch seemed to be on everyone's mind coming to the beginning of the week, Harry's own thoughts went to how he settled things with Ginny. Technically he was a part of Ginny's act of cheating, and he that didn't sit well with him. While Ginny made it clear that it was her way of saying goodbye to him, she had done it multiple times and with such gusto. To Harry this signalized her lack of commitment to her real boyfriend. Still, it wasn't Harry's place to butt into it, especially when he just got him and Demelza back on the team.

Dean's reaction to Harry joining up was a happy one. At lunch that Monday, he found the time to sit next to Harry. For a small moment, it felt like the old days. It was just too bad that Seamus, Neville, and Ron weren't there as well.

"Hey, no hard feelings." Dean finished his small talk with a handshake. "We're team mates now, so we've got to let bygones be bygones."

"Got'cha. Bygones." Harry shook his hand.

"And…" Dean added in a low voice. "…if you're feeling guilty about... whatever, don't."

The way he worded that made Harry feel curious. Had Ginny told him what happened? Perhaps she was acting more mature than he gave her credit for. Still, before Harry put his foot in his mouth, he had to know for sure.

"What do you mean?"

"Mate, I know." Dean continued whispering. "I can't say I'm really thrilled about it, but some goodbye kissing isn't that bad."

Harry was about to correct him, then decided against it. It wasn't his place to create more drama, especially since he just gotten himself out of it in the first place. Ginny's relationship with Dean was her own business. At least she had told Dean some of the truth and admitted to cheating. He knew the core facts of the matter, and had decided to continue on with her. There was no point in hurting Dean any further.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." Harry had to end the conversation somehow. "It won't happen again."

"Better not." Dean smirked, then nudged him. "You don't want another bloody nose, do you?"

"Voldemort has nothing on you." Harry joked.

Dean laughed at that, and the matter was settled. "Anyway, I just hope Ginny doesn't plan a practice next weekend."

"Why not?"

"You're Head Boy, you should know." Dean gave him a baffled look. "Seriously man, do you let Hermione run everything?"

"Pretty much." Harry confessed. "You know her, though. She likes being bossy. She throws me a bone and lets me pretend to be involved though. It's pretty nice of her, don't you think?"

"Well next weekend is Hogsmeade. Ginny had me putting up posters on the bulletin board this morning for her."

"Might be nice to get out of the school for a bit." Harry agreed with Dean. "Unfortunately for me, I can't just go wandering around like I used too."

"Oh, the burdens of being a celebrity." Dean said in a mock dramatic voice.

"You have no clue." Harry told him seriously. "I had to drink some left over Polyjuice Potion to buy my school supplies."

"Still sounds like bitching to me." Dean laughed.

Maybe it did, but he didn't understand the pressure of being a public figure. Perhaps he'd get more of a taste of it once he started playing Quidditch. He had played briefly before, and his failure then obviously had faded from his memory. Deciding not to willing take much more backhanded insults, Harry ended the conversation politely and made an excuse to leave. What he really did was just go to the library and wait for his next class.

That night, after classes, Harry returned to Cho's office for their nightly meetings. Now that things were more settled between them, it wasn't always a booty-call. A few times, they just talked together while she finished up some paper work and he completed some homework. Other times, they fool around, but not had sex. Still others, sometimes they didn't even talk and just sat next to each other enjoying a moment.

This night, regrettably, Cho seemed to be troubled with her own issues, and wasn't in much of a good mood. She wasn't angry at him, but seemed just angry in general. Every time he tried to cheer her up, she seemed to rebel against it. Harry thought he'd just be quiet and let her be, but that made her upset as well. The more he tried, the more annoyed she got. Finally it got to the point where she seemed like she might actually shout at him.

"Did you want me to leave?"

"Do what you want!" Cho quickly shouted in an annoyed voice.

The look on his face must have shook her back into reality. Her featured soften, and her body's visibly loosened up. She breathed in calmly in an attempt to collect herself. When she had, she opened her eyes and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm taking this out on you. I don't mean too."

"It's fine. We all have bad days."

"Even still, I'm being a beast." Cho walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. "My Mum has been a pain lately. I love working here, but I don't know if I can handle spending all my time with her. She still treats me as if I'm a child, yet I'm on my way to being a Charms Master!"

Harry didn't have anything like this to relate too, so he was no help here. He'd kill to have a family who loved him like she had. "So she doesn't treat you as an equal?"

"It's more than that. It's a bunch of small things. It's all building up into a major issue. Firstly, working with your Mum means that even here, she's the boss. Then when I'm finished working, I have to go home where she continues to be the boss. She's always in my work, telling me I should do this or that. Then at home she won't give me some space."

"Then there's us, right?" Harry added on to her list. "You have to keep us a secret from her, so finding excuses on where you are is getting harder."

"Pretty much." Cho moaned, and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "I wish she'd just let me live on my own. What did she think I did without her all those years when I was in school?"

He reached over and held Cho's hand, still wondering if he was qualified to offer advice here. Still, he knew she was searching for his support and just holding her hand wasn't going to cut it. This was a couple moment. Sure, they both said that they weren't a real couple just yet, but in a way they still were. This was a testing ground for the real thing.

"Err… I don't have much experiences with parents." Harry spoke in a voice that told Cho he wasn't looking for sympathy. It was just a fact. "Maybe it's different with family, but I found the best way to let someone know how you feel is just to tell them."

Cho stared at him for a moment, clearly conflicted. She couldn't rebuke this advice as she knew he was doing his best, but he could tell that answer wasn't what she expected. There also was a small hint of guilt in her eyes. Even though he tried to make it clear that he wasn't looking for that, reminding people that he didn't have any family often shook them.

"S-Sorry Harry. Here I am complaining about my Mum when you--"

"Cho, I didn't mean it like that." Harry cut her off.

"I know you didn't, but… but it's still sad." Cho looked upset. She leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss. He melted into it. It was so tender that he wanted it to last forever. However it didn't, and she was pulling away, still with that sad expression on her face.

"I'm fine." Harry reassured her, touching the side of her face delicately with his hand. "And I really do think that you should just tell your Mum how you feel. If the problem is that she doesn't think of you as an adult, it's because you're letting her continue to treat you like a child."

Cho thought about that for a moment, nodded her head, then leaned against the couch with a reluctant moan. "Of course you're right. I just don't want to do it."

"Is your Mum that intimidating?"

"I wish I knew how I could explain it to you. The only way to describe it is 'she's my Mum', and that doesn't help, does it? Having a talk like that will be extremely difficult. Think of it like this: it's like telling Granger to leave you alone only worse."

"I get it." Harry didn't really think she gave the best example, but understood she was trying her best.

"Oh, I hope you don't think I'm being condescending or insensitive." Cho gave him a small smile.

"I know you're not." Harry didn't want her to feel guilty again, so he switched her thoughts to something else. "What do you want to tell your Mum the most."

"About us." Cho spoke without missing a beat. "There's no way I could, though. She'd be beside herself if I told her that I was seeing a student in secret."

"Right." Harry agreed with her. He didn't want Professor Chang to be angry and take it out on him during classes. More than once did he experience teachers that took things too personally.

"More than anything, I just want some space. I'd like to either live here, or have a flat of my own." Cho continued. "I could work on my own, for one thing, and I wouldn't have to sneak around as much."

"It'd be nice if you had a bed." Harry joked.

Cho giggled at that. "That would be nice too."

"Sometimes I've thought about sneaking you into the Head Student's Flat." Harry admitted. "Hermione already knows about us, so that wouldn't be a problem. Having you there, even if we just cuddled, would be nice. I've often thought about what it might be like waking up next to you."

Smiling at that Cho, squeezed his hand. "What's the matter? Haven't found anyone else to warm your bed?"

"Not really."

"You know it's okay if you do. I was serious about wanting you to sow your wild oats." Cho reminded him. "I want it out of your system."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waved that away.

"Harry, you haven't been 'faithful' to me all this time, right?. Haven't you been with anyone else? Anyone at all?" Cho asked.

"I have."

"You look so guilty!" Cho laughed.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"Well don't." Cho looked sternly, but it was in a playful way. "I can't be your girlfriend for real, and this is a compromise to make up for that. In a way, I'm only using you when I have free time. You're always on my schedule. You have to wait until I'm free, and that can be days. Even when I am free, we only have a few hours, if that. It's unfair to you, especially when all these girls are throwing themselves at you."

"You've said all those things before." Harry reminded her.

"And it's was true then as it is now." Cho pointed out. "It's selfish of me to keep you all to myself when I can't have you."

"I understand all that, Cho. I really do. I just feel weird about it. All I know is that I'll like it better once we can really be together."

"Me too." Cho allowed that. "Maybe after I confront my Mum and I get my own place we'll be able to squeeze some more time together, but it's still going to be difficult until next year. So until then, start seriously taking me up on my offer. Please. I don't want to lose you because you waited too long."

She looked very adamant about this, but then again she always made this a sticking point. For some reason, she was scared that she'd lose him. It was a real fear, of course. If he was truly single and was getting all the action he was getting, he might have began something real with some of these girls. However none of them were long time crushes like Cho. He couldn't see himself falling in love with Demelza Robins.

"Would it make you feel better if I got a sex-friend or something?"

"As mad as it sounds, yes." Cho murmured.

"Fine." Harry conceded.

Once again, he was finding it odd that he was the one fighting for the moral issue. First it was Ginny wanting to cheat on Dean, now Cho insisting for him to have mistresses. He didn't like getting talked into doing things that made him feel slimy, but at the same time he knew he was willing to do anything to make those he loved happy. Still, if the end result was that the most difficult issues he had to deal with this year was having too much sex over having to unravel another plot from Voldemort, he'd take sex any day.

Luna Lovegood 2

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 24. Luna Lovegood 2.

That night Harry had slept in Hermione's bed. They only had sex a few times after Hermione's first time, but most nights they used each other to cuddle with at night. Sometimes this closeness developed into something more sensual, but more often than not they were after was just feeling a loving warm body next to the other. That night was one of those times.

He woke up before Hermione for once, took a shower, then got dressed. By the time he was finished, she was already stirring, preparing herself for the day to come. Her hair was always wild in the morning, as it was naturally bushy and it took magic to wrestle it into a desirable state. It seemed this particular Tuesday, her hair was fighting against any attempts to look reasonable.

"Damn it," Hermione swore as she looked in the mirror. In one hand she had a hair-brush and the other her wand. "I hate that I have to go through this every morning."

"Messy hair isn't so bad." Harry pointed at his own head.

"Maybe for a boy…" Hermione moaned. "… what I wouldn't give to have Lavender's hair. Now she always looked amazing."

"Was this before or after the werewolf ripped into her?" Harry tried to joke.

"Ha. Ha." Hermione turned to him so she could roll her eyes. "Don't joke about that."

"Yeah, it was in bad taste." Harry agreed, but had to make one last pun.

After a quick shower, Hermione attempted to fight her hair again. Being a bit more cleaner, it was more manageable, but she'd still had those curls. Giving up, she decided to get on with her day before she ended up in front of the mirror all morning. After a quick meeting with the Prefects, they journeyed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Taking a seat in between Hermione and a Fifth Year girl named Natalie McDonald, Harry filled his plate up with some sausage and eggs.

"Has post arrived?" Hermione asked Natalie.

"Not yet." Natalie informed her.

As if they had been following the exchange, the owl swooped into the Great Hall. Soon the sky was filled with birds carrying envelops, parchment, and parcels. In habit, Harry always looked into the air for a white snowy owl that no longer filled their ranks. It was still a pinch in the heart whenever he thought about it. However, to his surprise he saw a huge raven flying among them. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed it. The bird was probably as big as some of the larger owls and soared in the air much like a falcon.

Dropping down, it landed carefully in a free spot on the Gryffindor table, clutching an envelop in it's

feet. He hopped over toward Harry and gently nudged him with his thick black beak. Baffled, Harry took the envelop from it, still staring at it with the same fascination as the others around him. The raven didn't care, as it was looking at the treats of discarded food in front of it, waiting for Harry to give the okay for it to leave. Once he did, the raven took to the air again, and flew out the castle without so much as making a noise.

"Who do you know that owns a magical raven?" Dean asked Harry curiously, looking over Natalie at the envelop he received.

"I don't know. Other than in comic books, I didn't even know that raven's could be magical."

"Me either." Natalie informed him.

"There are quite popular up north. Norway and Sweden are quite fond of ravens, though Germany and Russia are known to use them as well." Hermione commented. "Different countries use other intelligent magical creatures, I've learned. For example, did you know that--"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean interrupted her. "Just how the hell do you know all this?"

Harry was interested also. It wasn't a surprise that she'd know about magical ravens, as she was a titan of knowledge, but it was amazed that something so trivial was a fact she was harboring in her mind. What prompted her to learn about that?

"I first found out about them through Viktor." Hermione informed them. Viktor Krum was an old boyfriend of hers. "He used to send me letters, and sometimes they arrived by raven, not owls. That got me curious and I asked Hagrid about it."

With his curiosity satisfied, Harry turned to his letter. The address was somewhere called Vaxgrund, though where that was at, he had no clue. He opened the envelop and pulled the parchment out of it. To his surprise the writer was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was leaning over, trying to see who his mystery writer was. Repositioning himself, he arranged it so that he could read the letter without prying eyes, though this didn't stop the stares he was getting. When it seemed as if he was unwilling to share who had written him, most went back to their own letters and breakfast, while others clung to a hope that he'd explain the contents of the letter with them.

Putting all that aside, he read the letter:

Dear Harry,

I'm writing you from a little shop in Vaxgrund. It's a wizardry village about a day away from Durmstrang. During the Triwizard's Tournament I befriended some of the students from there, and have maintained some friendships since then. I was too prideful to ask for help before, as I didn't want them to know just how bad I had it. After learning to accept aid from you, I felt it was time for me to suck up my pride and ask them for help.

Do you remember Yulia Katkova? Her parents own a potion shop in Vaxgrund and they agreed to take me on. I was a little scared at first but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Her parents treat me well, but the most important part is I'm making friends.

It's still early, but I'm starting to make enough gold that I can put a little extra into a savings account to repay you back. I know you'll fight me on this, but this is something I have to do. I told you I'd pay you back for your kindness, and I meant it.

Thank you for your friendship… and the warm bed!

Love Pansy.

Harry placed the letter down, and was about to ponder about the details from what he just read when there was a loud exclamation and clattering sound behind him. Turning around, he saw Draco Malfoy. Apparently he had been behind Harry. He had dropped his plate of food on the floor, his pale face turning red with anger.

"Just what the hell does that mean, Potter!?" Malfoy shouted.

"Huh?"

"'Thank you for your friendship and the warm bed!' What does that mean!?!"

"Were you reading my letter?" Harry stood up, feeling angry himself.

"Of course I was! That's Pansy's hand writing! Why was she writing you and why was she sharing your warm bed?"

"Why do you think, moron?" Harry shouted back carelessly. Malfoy was yelling, so it wasn't like he could keep his association with Pansy a secret anymore.

"You liar!" Malfoy was reaching into his robes for his wand. "You filthy liar!"

"Draco!" Astoria was running up to him. "Put that down right now!"

"Tell me the truth!" Malfoy ignored her. "What was Pansy talking about?"

Harry was about to tell Malfoy to sod off, but he saw the look on Astoria's face. Something in that look told him that he should handle this better. Raising his hands diplomatically, Harry tried to calm down. It was only outwardly though. His blood was boiling. He wanted to jinx Malfoy into next week, but was smart enough not to do so in a room full of teachers.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Harry gave in.

With that, he briefly explained how he took Pansy in after discovering her sleeping in a box in Diagon Alley. Everyone who wasn't in the know was shocked at this, but those who did know something of it, were also listening for pieces of information they didn't know. It seemed to Harry that most people were more shocked that Pansy was in that predicament in the first place, not that he took her in. Malfoy's pale face got even paler as he talk, making Harry get even more angry.

"You're not telling me everything . Why wouldn't she just come to me if she were in trouble?" Malfoy accused Harry again.

"That's something you'll have to take up with her." Harry muttered. He knew the answer to this, but he didn't want to blast Pansy's private feelings to everyone listening.

Malfoy started to raise his wand again. "I still think you're full of shit!"

"Enough!" Astoria stepped in. "Get back to the Slytherin table, now!"

"Don't order me around." Malfoy glared at Astoria.

"I'm a Prefect." Astoria reminded him. "Now sit the hell down, or I'll talk to Professor Drescher!"

"Damn it. One day Potter, we'll settle this!" Malfoy swore.

Then, with one last glaring look at Harry, he turned around with a snap and stalked over to his table. Astoria gave Harry a knowing look, then followed her fellow Slytherin back to their house's area. It was all Harry could do not to curse him in the back of his stupid blond head.

Wanting to punch something, Harry thought he might work out his emotions by taking a walk. Maybe he'd miss History of Magic, but he needed to get this out of his system. He couldn't go the whole day with this simmering rage. Snatching his book bag, he stomped towards the Great Hall exit. Hermione had called after him, but he ignored her. He wasn't in the mood.

Exiting the school, he found himself wandering the grounds with no real destination. It just so happened that he was heading for Hagrid's Hut near the Forbidden Forest. Of course Hagrid was in the Great Hall with the other teachers, so Harry wasn't expecting to see the ground's keeper. What he didn't anticipate on seeing, however, was a small blonde girl holding a huge bucket while wandering into the forest.

"What's Luna doing?" Harry murmured to himself.

Following her, Harry took to a jog so that he could catch up. Once he reached the edge of the forest, he hesitated, but curiosity took the better of him. Entering in, he quickly found the trail Luna was taking. Soon he saw the back of the blonde's head as she journeyed down the path. She stopped by a shed in a clearing. As Harry came close he saw where she had taken them. It was where the herd of Thestrals lived when not pulling Hogwarts carts. Luna was placing the bucket down, then started unfastening her robe when Harry walked up behind her.

"Oh!" Luna turned, slightly started at his presence. "Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry said automatically. He looked into the clearing and saw several Thestrals waiting eagerly for their breakfast. Looking into the bucket, Harry saw it filled with bloody chucks of raw meat. "Hagrid's got you feeding them?"

"I volunteered." Luna informed him. "I like doing it. It's peaceful once you get over the blood smell."

"You do know they hunt on their own, right?" Harry had to point out.

"Yes, but Hagrid and I agree that they'll feel even more loyal to Hogwarts if we give them a snack every now and then."

"I see." Harry could see the reason in that.

"Did you want to feed them with me?" Luna asked.

"Not really. I'll stick around and watch if that's okay."

Luna acted slightly shy about that. Still, she nodded her head in agreement. He thought she would bend over and pick up the bucket again, but she went back to unfastening her robes. Once she took it off, she hung it on a hook on the shed. Next Harry thought she'd roll up her sleeves and start for the bucket. However he was wrong again. She pulled off her jumper and was going for her blouse next.

"Wait, why are you undressing?" Harry stopped her as soon as he realized what was going on.

"It's easier this way." Luna informed him, pausing only to talk. She returned back to undressing.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a bloody task. I used to feed them with a covering over my robes, but I always got some on me. It's very difficult washing it out of my uniform and I already get strange enough looks. So lately I've taken to feeding the Thestrals without any clothes."

She was down to her underwear now, and for a fleeting moment Harry thought she'd stop there. His assumptions were wrong. After taking off her shoes and socks, she didn't look as if she were through. Leaning against the shed for support, she pulled off her panties. She gave a quick look at Harry, then hung them on top the rest of her clothes. Then, without further delay she went for her bra.

Now she was completely naked. She still looked shy, but she made no attempt to hide herself. Harry normally would have turned away, but for some reason when those blue eyes focused on him, he couldn't. So he took her nudity in. She was small, of course, barely having a figure. She was practically flat-chested and skinny as a rail, but it wasn't as if she didn't have her charm. Her long hair and small butt really made her adorable to look at.

"I really wish you'd join me. It feels strange being the only one naked."

"I don't think you want that." Harry quickly told her. "I'm a guy, after all."

"So."

"So…guys get excited, even when we're trying not too?"

Luna tilted her head. "You'd get turned on from looking at me?"

"Maybe…" Harry lied. The truth was he was almost half way there from that slow strip show she unintentionally gave him.

"Join me." Luna offered again. "I won't mind if you get hard."

Harry nearly laughed at how blunt she was. "You don't like that I got a show and want some payback."

"No." Luna said honestly. "I undressed on my own not expecting you to, but now I think I'd feel better if I'm not the only one naked."

He didn't know what to do, but those blue eyes were peering deep into his soul. Reluctantly he stood up and undressed. Unlike Harry, Luna didn't watch him undress with the same fascination he did for her. She was busy bending over and picking the bucket up once again. It was hard not to look at her butt when she did so. Once he was undressed as well, he walked beside her. It was only then did Luna look down at him. It wasn't lost on him that her eyes lingered on his half-hard member for a good moment.

After taking him in, Luna walked further into the clearing. She warned Harry to stay back if he wasn't going to feed the Thestrals. He did as he was ordered, as she walked among the them. The dead-looking winged horses all pranced around her, excited for Luna's familiar company. She dipped her arms deep into the bucket and pulled out some raw chicken. Her lower arm was covered in blood, but as she raised the meat up to the nearest Thestral's mouth, the blood dripped all the way down to her shoulder.

Harry now realized why she chose to do this job naked. As she continued her work, getting more and more covered in red blood, Harry couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. It was both disgusting and visually attractive at the same time. It it was just red paint in that bucket, Luna would look sexy. However the smell of it was enough to drive that fantasy away.

As she fed the Thestals, Harry saw what Luna meant by relaxing. The animals were bonded with her, and treated her affectionately. While she fed one, some of the other Thestrals nuzzled her, while others licked lightly on Luna's body, slurping up the blood. The look of pure innocence and joy on Luna's face was enough to make Harry smile. He could see why she'd enjoy this, even if it was pretty gross.

Once she ran out of food, she pet each Thestral individually until one by one they took into the air, or else wandered off into the woods. Luna watched them go, until it was just her standing in the clearing, her pale body a stark contrast to the blood on her, and the green around her. She turned around, smiled brightly, then gestured for Harry to follow her. He stood up from where he was sitting, and obeyed her summons.

She led him down another trail towards a flowing stream. Harry was surprised by it, but then again, he hadn't studied this part of the forest in any kind of accuracy. The stream was small and trickling, but beside it there were two or three bubbling pools. He had read about those before. It seemed there was a natural hot spring on the Hogwarts grounds. Luna washed up from the flowing stream, then dipped herself inside the hot water. Once again, she gestured for him to join her inside.

"We only have a few minutes before class." Luna spoke softly. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened. It was like she just remembered something. "Wait, you're not in Care of Magical Creatures! You'll be late for your class!"

"It's okay. I'm skipping it." Harry informed her.

"Because of me?"

"No I was planning on skipping it anyway."

"Oh." Luna breathed in. She tilted her head as she looked at him, considering something. Then she reached for his hand and cuddled up closer. "I'll skip too."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry quickly said.

"I never get much time in the hot spring. Now I have an excuse." Luna reassured him. Then, out of no where she stood up and faced her back towards him. "Do I have any blood on me?"

Her butt was almost in his face, so he had to scoot away and exam her back closer. She did have a few specks here and there. Some was in her hair. So he bent over, scooped water, and washed her back. His penis twitched from it, but he ignored it. Feeling her smooth back after he had been staring at her bare bottom for a good twenty minutes was like a reward.

He found he was making up blood spots just so he could continue washing her. It seemed Luna was onto this, but didn't mind. In fact she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the massage he was giving her. All pretense was gone now. He was fully running his hands down her neck, on to her shoulders, down her back, and stopping just above her butt, in which he lightly "accidentally" brushed against.

Turning around, Luna opened her eyes, gazing up into his. Then she reached for his hands, and placed them both over her shoulders. Without words, she was giving him permission to rub her

front. The massage turned more into a sensual grope now. While he did start on her neck and shoulders, her almost flat-chest got the more detailed attention. She opened her mouth and breathed out with gratifying exhales, stopping just short of moaning. There was no hiding his erection now, not that she cared. She was fully immersed in the her own pleasure to even consider being repulsed by it.

His hands worked their way downwards and paused just above her mid-section. With this, he'd need another approval. He didn't want to just start fondling her there, only for her to feel uncomfortable. At his inaction, she opened her eyes again, looking into his green eyes. She glanced down to see why he had stopped moving and noticed his hard penis. Putting two and two together, Luna raised her head back up again. Then, with a small nod, she allowed him to continue his massage.

As he lightly eased her into clitoral stimulation, he felt Luna's supple fingers daintily wrap around his member. He was surprised at this, and looked to her so see if she felt obligated to do so. Her face was pinker now that he was touching her most personal spot more directly, but her eyes were focused on what she was doing. Cutely, she was rubbing his wet penis wispily with both of her small hands.

Both of them got lost with the affections the other's hands were giving them. By now, Harry had become an expert at this, and Luna was feeling all of it. He wouldn't enter his fingers inside of her, however, remembering that she was a virgin. Instead he focused on brushing her clitoris, stimulating her that way into an orgasm.

As she was starting to feel it, Luna stroked his penis even faster with her hands. It was slightly clumsy if Harry were to be honest, but it still felt amazing. It also didn't hurt that his was already wet from the hot spring. The more pleasure Luna felt, the faster she got. When she came close to her orgasm she stopped all together, her mind unable to focus on anything else. So Harry concentrated and finished her off.

When she came, she fell onto him and wobbled. He held her so she wouldn't fall, feeling her heart beating hard as her chest was pressed onto him. She never gave a loud moan throughout the whole process, but her breathing was so erotic, it might as well have been a moan. He sat her down back into the spring, and scooped some of the hot water into his hands and bathed her top with it. She looked at him with dreamy eyes, taking in her breath.

"Oh!" Luna remembered Harry. Thrusting her hand inside the pool with a splash, she reached his penis again and started stroking. "Sorry."

"Hold up…" Harry tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm. He sat up on a rock that formed a natural edge to the hot spring so that only his legs were in the water. "Okay… go ahead."

He thought she was going to return to jerking him off, but instead she got on her knees in-between his legs and dipped her head into his lap. To his shock, she took in his penis into her mouth and lowered her head down as far as it would go. She couldn't take in his full length, but that was fine. She got about halfway, and worked with that. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off with some amazing skill.

"Luna…" Harry felt his whole body tingle. "… have you done this before?"

Not diverting from her task, she let out a muffled "Hmm Mmm."

He couldn't believe it. Her hand-job wasn't the best in the world, but somehow she had a hold of this? Even if she couldn't take his full member inside her mouth, she had the right suction, the right

tongue play, the right speed to drive him wild. She even was using her fingers to stroke his exposed lower base for good measure. The only girl he had been with that was this skillful giving him blow- jobs was Cho, with Hannah coming close in second place.

"Luna… I'm going to cum!" Harry warned her.

Luna looked up at him with watery blue eyes. Either she didn't care or she didn't know what he meant as she just kept going. Harry's lower body tensed up and he tried to hold it in. He wanted to warn Luna again about what was going to happen, but his body was on fire now. All it wanted to do was ejaculate. Luna was relentless, she just kept going, now looking deeply into his eyes. He couldn't hold on anymore.

With a twitch of his hips, the first spurt of cream flew in her mouth. Luna pulled away and coughed, obviously not expecting that. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done cumming. Another squirt gushed out of his penis and sprayed the side of her face with milky white seed. She jumped at it, spitting out the cum already in her mouth. One last surge sent the remaining cum out, splatting on her chin and neck.

Harry breathed in, having held his breath during the whole cumming process. Luna was wiping her face off with her hands, using the hot spring water to clean up. Harry had to admit seeing her covered in his semen was actually a bit hot, however he was sad that he couldn't warn her about it properly.

"Luna, I'm sorry." Harry finally got out.

"It's okay." Luna finished cleaning up. "I just was surprised."

"Me too." Harry admitted, referring to her giving him a blow-job.

Luna pulled him back into the pool and sat close to him again. "Can you do what you did before? You know, how you touched me a little while ago. I want to do that again."

"You're getting bold." Harry chuckled.

"I didn't think I'd like it as much as I did." Luna told him honestly. "Now I know why the girls masturbate so much in my dorm room."

Putting away that fantasy for later, Harry knew he had to be delicate here. Unlike Hermione, he knew for a fact Luna was a virgin. Without a doubt this was her first experience at doing anything. He even wondered if she actually kissed anyone. If he got too into it, he didn't know how far he'd go. Luna was precious to him, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for sex," Luna readily admitted. "but the other stuff is okay. You're fine with just that, aren't you?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Then let's continue." Luna spoke calmly. She raised to her feet again, but this time went to the rock Harry was sitting on before and displayed herself. "You can start now."

It was hard not to laugh at that. Again, she was so straight forward. Seeing her spread for him, Harry got another idea.

"Mind if I try something different this time?"

Luna thought about it, then agreed.

Since she had given him oral, it was only right that he'd return the favor. Confidently, Harry nuzzled his head in-between her thighs, holding her legs with his arms. Then he lightly licked her. He could taste both the mineral water and her arousal. Her area was so wet as a result of both factors. As he licked into her, he started his routine of working her slowly before going out with fast tongue lapping. To his surprise, however, her legs squeezed his head and she shook was another orgasm.

"That was quick." Harry mumbled as he pulled himself free.

Luna was breathing in and out, as if she had sprinted a marathon. She was cumming alright. Unlike Ginny, she wasn't faking it.

"Why did that feel so good?" Luna asked once she got her wits about her.

"Some girls like oral sex better than other things." Harry told her, though in this case he was taking an educated guess.

It was stand to reason if some girls had different erotic zones on their bodies, that they also had certain likes and dislikes. Perhaps Luna's was oral sex. Also, it wasn't like Luna was the most experienced person in the world. Her first experience with oral might have been too much for her to handle right away.

"Can you do it again?" Luna asked after a moment. "I know it's your turn, but I want to feel that again before I--"

Harry didn't wait for her to finish. He returned back between her legs and continued his work. It took longer than the last time, but she came again almost as quickly. In a way, it was adorable. Not only that, but it saved Harry from cramping up his tongue and jaw. Still, he wished he could give her the full works one day.

"Your turn…" Luna moaned, her eyes half glazed over.

"It's fine to take a moment, you know?"

"I want to." Luna demanded.

Harry stood up, and in a lustful fit, she was back to sucking his cock. Somehow, with the experience from the last time and her own turned on state, she was even better. Now there was no contest. She had surpassed Cho and Hannah with her skill. Her hands squeezed his butt as she bobbed her head back and forth. Now she was making muffled moaning sounds. It was the only time he heard her make that much noise. It added to the effect of what she was doing. Then she'd look into him again. That was it. This was officially one of the most sexiest yet cutest things he'd ever seen.

Like before he warned her that he was going to cum, but unlike last time, Luna was quick to get out of the way. She finished him off with her small hand. With a burst of energy, the white fluid expelled out of his penis. There wasn't as much as there was last time, but it didn't effect his enjoyment any less. His body hummed with pleasure and he stumbled backward, tripped and fell into the pool. Luna laughed at him, but he didn't care. He felt too good.

Sue Li

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 25. Sue Li.

Luna's oral affection had cured Harry of the rotten mood he was in from his confrontation with Malfoy. The two of them spent the rest of the first period relaxing in the hot spring, then they went to class. Since Harry was a good ways from the castle, he almost was late for Double Defense the Dark Arts.

Harry had barely gotten into his seat next to Sue before Professor Drescher came stalking in. As usual, the man took roll call without even acknowledging anyone there. He simply handed a slip of parchment around having everyone sign their names. In the meantime, Drescher went over to Team Gryphon to look over her lesson plans.

Unknown to Drescher, (or perhaps he did know but didn't care) Harry usually took over teaching class as soon as the 'professor' left. The lesson plans the Professor looked at and critiqued were just for show. Wendy McDonald created false plans for all the team captains for Drescher to examine. As payment for this, Harry never gave her any written homework.

After the inept Professor was finished pretending to be a real teacher, he left and allowed Harry to finally get to work. It only made sense to Harry to structure the class much like his old Dumbledore's Army lessons. Harry liked to emphasize practical magic over lecturing, and that's what the class did.

Being a teacher for the class was tricky when considering how much time it took to plan a lesson. Hermione was in the same boat for her own class. It didn't take long for the two of them to get together and plan their classes together. It was time used efficiently as the two of them jelled pretty well at keeping the shared work load to a minimum. He and Hermione would pour over their Defense Against the Dark Arts books, decide which was the most important, and create lessons for their classes.

Harry first lecture was an awkward one. He wasn't used to public speaking, but he felt that before he should go any further, he should fully explain in detail about wand ownership. Wand theory wasn't exactly magical defense, but now that Harry understood his wand, he found he could use it better. He was surprised that no one really attempted this in other classes. Perhaps his knowledge of wands wasn't that wide known, or was viewed as unimportant. However Harry disagreed. Knowing about how wands function was always a key in defeating Voldemort, even before he knew about the Elder's Wand.

Moving on from lecturing, Harry got back to his roots and had the class doing practical lessons. Today it was practicing wordless shielding charms. All his lessons from now on were focused on doing magic without chanting incantations. First he'd teach them the spell using the words. Once the class had that down, then he'd move on the doing it without any verbal indication. Even for Seventh Years (or Eighth Years in some cases), casting wordless spells was difficult.

Overall his class was coming along fine. Ginny was probably his star pupil, which wasn't much of a surprise. She always did show a knack for defensive magic back in the DA days. The person who seemed to be struggling the most was unfortunately Sue. While she was clever and didn't seem to have issues with casting her spells using incantations, it was the wordless part that gave her trouble. For someone who had so much going in her mind all at once, asking her to stop thinking and just do it seemed to be a real issue.

"I don't know how everyone else is doing this so easily." Sue muttered as class ended and people were filing out for lunch.

"No one is really taking this easy." Harry informed her. He wasn't lying to make her feel better, he was telling the truth. "Even adult wizards struggle with this. It's why most of them still use incantations."

"How did you get so good at it?" Sue asked.

"Necessity." Harry answered her. "During the War, I got into loads of fights. I found that Death Eaters had trouble figuring out what I was up too if I kept my mouth shut."

"I know I can do the spells." Sue leaned against her desk, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting the gestures right… I'm thinking as hard as I can. It's just difficult for me."

"A Ravenclaw's strong suit are being thinkers, but performing wordless spells is more about reaction." Harry explained again. "All those other thoughts have to be gone in order for you to act naturally. You don't think, you do it."

"I know!" Sue said frustratedly. "But I've never been able to shut my brain off."

Harry thought he'd take a different take. "Think of it like how you summon a Patronus. It's more about thinking of the good memory that fuels the magic, not the incantation. Using wordless spells is like that. It's more the intent than the words."

"I never was good at Patronus' either." Sue admitted.

Harry gazed at her for a moment, then asked her a personal question. "Is there something that stresses you out internally? Do you question the magic, or fear about getting it wrong? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm not sure." Sue glanced down shyly.

"If I knew Legilimency, I might be able to help you." Harry thought out loud. "I've never done it before, so I don't think I should attempt it."

Sue blinked a few times, then pushed herself off the desk. She walked over to him and took his hands. It was more intimate than she ever had been. "Please. I want you to try."

"I've only blocked Legilimency through Occlumency, I haven't tried it the other way around." Harry admitted, though this wasn't exactly true. Once he accidentally accessed Severus Snape's memories during a brutal Occlumency lesson.

"But you know how too, right?"

"I know the theory behind it…" Harry stressed.

"Then give it a go. I trust you."

Sue pulled away. She stood in front of him, with her arms close to her sides and her eyes shutting softly. He could tell she was trying to clear her mind, though with the twitching of her eye movement he knew that wasn't happening so easily. Taking a deep breath inward, Harry pulled out his wand. Perhaps what ever magic and knowledge Harry lacked in order to do this, the Younger Wand (as Hermione had come to call it) could make up the difference.

Pointing his wand to her forehead, he created a circle with the tip and mouthed: "Legilimens."

It was nothing like entering a Pensieve, where Harry entered into her memories as unseen observer, it was more like he could hear another voice in his head, and see whatever images she was thinking about. Also, there was the unmistakable fact that she was aware of his own mind there. Since she didn't know Occlumency, she had no way of combatting him. He thought this might frighten her, but she wasn't scared.

At the moment Sue's mind was a jumbled mess. She kept thinking about other lessons, homework she had to do, writing home to her father, trying to do this right so she didn't look like a fool in front of him. How one person could think all this at once, he didn't know.

The more he explored her mind, and she got used to his presence, the more Harry was starting to get to the bottom of things. She seemed to be obsessed with performing well on her various obligations. Her major fear was being a disappointment. She was afraid of her father's disapproval or looking stupid in front of others. But there was something else. Something that she was struggling to keep from him. It was the only thing she was hiding away.

"Let me see what you're keeping in." Harry asked her.

"It's embarrassing." Sue resisted.

Unfortunately for her, she had no means of pushing him back. In normal circumstances he would have let her keep her secret, but if this was the only thing she was keeping away from him, it might be important. So he lightly pushed through the barrier. To his shock, it was numerous memories. Most, if not all of them, featured her personal interactions with himself. It was odd feeling her crush that she felt for him. It was strong. Like her admiration for her father and teachers drove her to try to be perfect, her attraction to Harry also pushed her to impress him. She wanted him to notice her more and more.

Harry pulled himself out of her mind and opened his eyes. She too awoke from their connection, her cheeks burning a pinkish color from her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Sue blustered out. "I never was going to tell you, or act on it…"

Raising his hands, he tried to calm her down. "It's okay! It's perfectly fine to have a secret crush."

Sue hugged her stomach and looked mortified. "You must think I'm some stupid girl."

"I don't."

"How could you not? You saw it!" Sue visibly shivered.

Harry tried to calm her down. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Her teeth chattered from the fear of being exposed like that. He needed to make her think of something else. "Listen, I think I know what's going on with your spell work."

She didn't answer him, so he continued.

"You're so worried about what others think about you, you're allowing it to dominate your thoughts." Harry explained. "It's not just me you want to impress, but everyone."

"My Father has so many expectations from me…" Sue whispered. "I'm the cleverest person in our family, the only witch to go to a real school. I don't want to let him and everyone else down."

"What do you think he'll do if you don't live up to his standards?"

"I… I don't know." Sue pulled away from his hug, looking worried.

"I didn't get the sense that your Father was a difficult or unreasonable man. Your thoughts on him are filled with nothing but love." Harry recalled. "If I were to guess, your Father isn't as strict as you perceive him to be. He's pushing you to do your best, but he's not expecting you to be the next Minister of Magic."

It looked as if Sue was having an epiphany. Her eyes looked off beyond Harry, taking it all in.

"It's like that for Professors too. With so many students, they don't have time to ponder about the fate of every single individual they teach. They want you to succeed, but in another year, you're just another student in an ever growing list of kids they've taught."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Harry said. "As far as your classmates goes, most of them are too busy with their own problems to be worried about what you are or are not doing. It's not that they don't care about you, it's more that they have other things on their mind."

"I suppose they are like me." Sue was getting it. "Perhaps they are worried about what people think of them."

"Exactly. It's like giving an oral presentation. How often are you engaged in someone else's report? Most of the time, you're thinking about what you have to do when they are done."

"I guess." Sue allowed. "It's not always like that, though. There are certain… people… who always are under the public eye."

"I'm a special case." Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, unless you plan on defeating another Voldemort, you'll be fine. No one is scrutinizing everything you do. If they are looking at you, it's probably because you're a cute girl."

"Cute?" Sue blushed again.

"Err, well yeah." Harry forgot for a moment that she had a crush on him.

She smiled, her bashfulness slowly slipping. "Do you think I'm cute?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think it." Harry admitted.

Sue thought about his response for a moment, then she quickly snatched his hand. Going to their desk, she took her school bag, and led him out of the room. Hoisting up his own bag, he was dragged at a quick pace towards the stairs. It didn't take too much longer for Harry to realize that she was leading him for the Prefect's Office. It was lunch time, so it would definitely be empty.

Once they entered, she shut the door behind them, and place a locking spell on it. He noticed she did this wordlessly, as her mind was completely focused on something else. So she could do this, she

just needed the confidence. As she dropped her book bag near the door, she gazed up at him. It was clear she took him here so they could be alone. Then, almost as if a bludger slammed into her, she froze in her tracks. It seemed she just realized what she was doing.

"I…uh…" Sue stammered. "I was hoping that you would like to…uh…"

She needed an ego boost. She needed to feel like she did something good. The way she locked the door without even thinking was the perfect evidence of that. While Harry was sure that part of him was excited for whatever adventure Sue was going to take him on, the other part of him wanted her to have her moment.

"Hey, don't worry. I came along didn't I?"

Sue blushed. "So… so you're okay with… spending some time with me?"

"Yeah."

Sue gave a small smirk, and she looked down. "Before we…um, you know, I just… I want to make sure we're on the same page. I want to…uh…mess around…" She glanced back up at him, her cheeks still pink, then glanced away. "I know this makes me sound really bad, but t-that's all I'm willing to do."

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused on what she was actually getting at.

"Um… what I'm saying is that I don't think I can handle being you're girlfriend." Sue spoke quickly.

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't want too, I swear it's not that!" Sue rapidly told him. "It's just…well you're extremely popular, aren't you? I mean you're really famous. I like you and all, but I just don't think I could handle all those other girls scrutinizing me, getting jealous, and what not. But something little like this is fine, isn't it?"

This was becoming a trend. It seemed every girl wanted to be with him, without actually being with him. The only girl that did want that was unable to. On thinking of Cho, he remembered her pleading with him to indulge more into these little flings. Even though he just had an experience with Luna, Harry wouldn't be lying if he hadn't thought some unpure thoughts about Sue.

"I sound awful, don't I?" Sue stammered when he didn't answer. "You wouldn't want to do something like that. Forget it. I'm sorry for…for even--"

"Actually, I think I might like that."

Sue's jaw dropped. Immediately she looked relieved. "You mean it!? You're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"I mean it. Let's have some fun."

Sue squeaked a giggled, then clasped her hands to her mouth. Blushing even more she gazed at him, as if someone had given her several Galleons and released her in the shopping district in Diagon Alley. It seemed she had so many things she wanted to try, and was forced to figure out what she wanted to do first. After a moment of thought, it seemed she had something in mind. Once again she looked embarrassed as the thought popped in her head, but now she was emboldened by the craziness of the moment.

"There is something I want to try… it's a bit weird, but I always wondered about it."

"Okay?" Harry wondered where this was going.

"It's… um…" Sue didn't know where to start.

Sighing, she just decided that going through with it instead of explaining it would be better. She pulled him towards the couch in front of the fire and sat him down. Then she started removing her clothes. It wasn't in that slow methodic way that Luna had undressed in the morning, it was done more in a rush. Harry had to admit there was charm in that. Sue was going so fast she was actually stumbling over herself, being a bit clumsy.

Maybe it was because he had been occupied with so many girls that he hadn't noticed, but Sue actually had a nice body on her. Like Luna and Pansy, she was small in stature, but she unlike them, she wasn't skinny. She had curves to her, especially around her hips and legs. While her butt might have been her best feature, there was no scoffing at her breasts either. They were probably average for her build, but slightly bigger. He was no expert on bra sizes, but he theorized she could be an the upper C cup range. Like Parvati before her, her clothing seemed to de-emphasize her bust size, as it was only now, bare in front of him, did he notice this.

Once she was down to only her socks, she got on her knees and crawled over to him. At first Harry thought the weird thing Sue wanted to do was a simple blow-job. As she unfastened his trousers and pulled them off, thats what it looked like she was going for. Once his bottoms were fully removed, she certainly started off that way. With no hesitation, she took his soft member in her mouth and stimulated him into a full erection.

Just as he was getting into it (she was no Luna, but it still felt amazing), Sue stopped and pulled away. Harry was unsure what she was doing, but with the excess of saliva in her mouth, she dribbled out drool on her chest. At first Harry thought that may have been an accident, but then he saw her lubricate her cleavage with her spit. It only dawned on him at that moment what she was gearing up for.

As he suspected, she positioned herself over him, inserted his throbbing member in-between her breasts, and pressed them together. She couldn't completely bury it with her chest size, but she did a good enough job. Holding her breasts together in order to cause pressure and to hold him in place, she moved her body up and down causing her boobs to rub him.

There should be no rational reason why this little act should feel so good. It wasn't like he hadn't experience something like this before. He remembered the incident with Pansy. Regardless, this was different. Sue's breasts were bigger, for one thing. Another was that they seemed to engulf him with their softness. She was so supple and wet, it was on a whole different level. Sue's breast were superior in this fashion over Pansy's tiny ones. Sure, having sex with boobs wasn't as great as actual sex, but this had it's merits. The added bonus of watching her perform this added to the sensual nature of the thing.

Before he knew it, his own hips were moving on their own, thrusting into her. She remained still and watched him lunged inside her cleavage. He was sure she wasn't experiencing any pleasure from this, but the satisfied and wild look in her eyes meant she was getting her kicks in another way. Spitting more onto her chest occasionally, she only added to the lubrication. It felt too good. Before he knew it, he gasped and came.

Seeing his own cum on her breasts was sexy enough, but watching her dip her finger in it and taste it drove him wild. He wanted her, and by the playful look in her eyes, she knew it. She wiped off Harry's remaining seed from her chest with a jumper that was left on a nearby arm chair. Harry

thought that it was probably Lesley Ross's. No doubt, later she'd discover a surprise waiting for her. However, Harry couldn't be bothered with thinking about that. At the moment Sue was climbing over his lap, standing on her knees just above his waiting penis.

She reached down and yanked off his remaining clothes. His glasses nearly went with his shirt from the movement, but Sue caught them in time and placed them on the top of her own head. Somehow that was extremely cute. Then, with no announcement or build up, she lowered her knees slowly. His still sensitive penis entered inside of her very wet and squishy vagina. She gave a sharp inhale, taking in the enjoyment of insertion, then she started to move. It was well paced movement, at first. She worked them both into a comfortable level, then she braced herself on his shoulders and began bouncing hardcore. Her butt clapped loudly on his legs, and the wet sound of his member going in and out of her joined the symphony of slaps and moans.

There was no passion here. No emotion. It was just pure lustful satisfaction. In a way, Harry regretted that. Sex always felt better when there was at least a little something there. However, at the same time, just going at it with nothing else but achieving pleasure had it's own benefits.

Because he just came, Harry still had a ways to go before he was ready to go again. Add to the fact that Luna had already caused him to cum twice and Harry was sure this would be a long ride for Sue. However, Sue was almost at her limit. He could tell she was seconds from orgasming. So he held her close, waiting for her to reach her climax. When she did, she flopped on top of him, kissing him wildly for the first time.

She only stopped kissing him once she recovered. Sitting up, she gave him a small guilty grin, took off his glasses, and placed them on his face. He still was inside of her, but she wasn't moving. She just gazed at him as if she were taking in the moment.

Slowly, Sue climbed off him, and rose to her feet. Once again, without speaking a word, she lifted him off the couch, and laid down on it. When she opened her legs, he knew what she wanted. Following her example, he climbed on top of her, and entered inside.

Now he was in control, and judging how she rode him before, he got a good sense on what she wanted. He made sure she wasn't feeling tender from before. Once he had established that she was ready to go, he thrust into her hard. She liked it rough, alright. She was back to moaning loudly, clawing his back as he pumped into her. He was feeling more good this time around over the last, and he felt sure that he'd actually finish. The question was, how long could he hold out?

"Are you…almost… almost there?" Sue spoke after what seemed like ages.

"Almost." Harry acknowledged, not breaking this stride.

"Me too." Sue informed him. "Just a bit more!"

She was trying to plan out their orgasms so that they'd happen together. For some reason that was really cute. For her sake, he hoped they achieved this goal. It would be nice to end this session being in sync. He certainly could feel that familiar tickle inside of his penis, wanting a release.

"Urmmm.." Sue moaned. "Kiss me! Kiss me!"

That was the cue. He awkwardly kissed her as his cock pumped faster into her. She moaned inside of his mouth, and he was sure that she was starting her climax. Harry was just seconds away. Just a few more lunges and…

He came. What little semen he had left drooled inside of Sue. She was moaning too much to care.

She just grabbed the back of his head and pulled on his hair while she orgasmed. Then, as suddenly as they had started this adventure, it was over. He laid on top of her for a good minute before he left her. Once he sat up, a little light headed, she did as well. Within five minutes they were getting dressed.

"Thank you, Harry." Sue spoke. It seemed she had reverted back to her shy nature. "I… I liked it."

"You're so formal." Harry laughed.

"Sorry!" Sue gave a nervous giggle. "I just don't know what to say after you have sex."

"I suppose a thank you is as good as anything else." Harry considered. "Perhaps we'll do this again."

Sue grinned slightly at that. "So I wasn't bad?"

"I didn't think so."

"Good, I was worried."

"You were great. You didn't let your brain get in the way and you just went for it." Harry brought it all back together. "That's what you have to do with wordless magic."

Sue scrunched her nose. "Don't talk to me like you're a teacher after you just had your thing inside of me."

Laughing again at that, Harry agreed he wouldn't do that in the future.

The Patil Twins

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 26. The Patil Twins.

Excitement for Hogsmeade Weekend was building up, even throughout the staff. Now that the first few weeks had gone by and the school was more or less adjusted to it's new regime under McGonagall, everyone just wanted to take a moment to let their hair down. With many of the teachers participating in several school group get togethers, Cho jumped at the chance. She saw that as a perfect excuse as to why she could be seen openly with Harry. The only problem was that in order for it to look normal, there'd have to be more than one student.

Harry devised what he thought was a brilliant plan. He'd arrange a get-to-together of the remaining Dumbledore Army members. They'd have a drink at Hog's Head Tavern for an hour or so, then naturally break away. Should Cho end up hanging around Harry afterwards, it wouldn't look suspicious. When he told Cho of this idea, she was onboard. The only issue now was convincing the others in the school to come.

"I don't get it." Ginny questioned him as he placed up the flyer for Dumbledore Army's reunion on the bulletin board. "Why do you want to see everyone again?"

"It's not mandatory and we're not going to start another rebellion. This is just a tribute for what we accomplished and what we lost."

Ginny didn't seem interested in wasting valuable date time on that. However on seeing that the meeting time was only a hour, she conceded. With her acknowledgment, that meant that he'd have her, Dean, Hermione, and Cho to show up. Even if no one else was interested, it was a good sized group and wouldn't raise any eyebrows.

To be on the safe side, Harry continued posting his flyers around the school so that everyone knew about it. All the students and teachers had to know about the meeting. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Cho had a great excuse to be seen wandering around with a student.

As the weekend drew near, Harry himself was looking forward to reaping the rewards of his hard work. Not only would he have some proper time with Cho, but he could get out of the castle and forget about lesson plans for Drescher's class and homework for the others. Hogwarts might have been Harry's home for seven years, but he wouldn't miss all the studying. Now that he was an adult, he could make his home wherever he wanted.

Like everyone else, Harry woke up early on Saturday morning and prepared for his day out. Hermione especially was working with her hair, determined to make it submit into it being good now that they were going out in public. To hurry her along, Harry asked her what spells she used, then used the Younger Wand to finish the job. Sometimes having a powerful wand had it's benefits.

"Do you think many people will show up?" Hermione asked as the two of them made their way towards the grand gates that barred unwanted visitors from entering Hogwarts.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I'm just happy I convinced the people that I did. Thank you for playing along."

Unlike the others, Hermione was in on Harry's plan. Even though she was keen on him finding a real girlfriend, she didn't want to deny him a real chance to date Cho when he had it. Perhaps it was her sister-like instinct, but she just wanted him to be happy.

"The meeting doesn't cut into my schedule. After our drink in Hogshead, I'm going to a book store to see if there's anything good we can use for Drescher's class. Then I'm planning on seeing if Quality Quills has any--"

"You know, you're supposed to take a breather on the weekend, Hermione. You know that, right?"

"I want to do these things, Harry. Not everyone likes joke shops and browsing through sweets all day." Hermione informed him rather curtly.

"Well, try to have fun…" Harry didn't know what else to say to that. If she had a boyfriend, then perhaps she would be singing a different tune.

For those who didn't want to walk or fly, Hagrid had arranged a few Thestral drawn carriages to take the students to the village. Harry travelled along with Hermione in a stroll so they could talk privately. It wasn't that they had anything important to discuss, they just wanted to be alone. Without school work and dating advice to talk about, it felt very much like the old days. If only Ron were around to complete the trio.

With the mass arrival of students coming into the village, Harry and Hermione could easily blend into the crowd. However once they entered the Hog's Head they both were bombarded with handshakes, hugs, and well wishes from the more sketchy looking wizards in Hogsmeade village. It took them a good few minutes to get away and find their seats. Once they did, Harry was surprised at the turn out. Not only did Dean, Ginny, and Cho turn up, but the others still in school had as well. It was a much smaller group than the original incarnation, but everyone still was there.

Since he had arranged the meeting, Harry was expected to lead it. So he did his best. He thanked them for their efforts to de-throne a Death Eater run Hogwarts the previous year, discussed briefly some antidotes some of them wondered about during Harry and Hermione's travels, and toasted the members that had died. It wasn't a very uplifting meeting, but it felt right, in a way.

As the meeting came to a close and people started going their separate ways, Cho came over to him. She was playing it coy, talking about how nice it was to feel like a student again. Once the opening presented itself, she drew Harry away so they could reminisce together. The date was on.

"Let's look at the Shrieking shack. It's less intimate looking than going to The Three Broomsticks or Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but still relatively secluded." Cho suggested.

Not having a better idea, they set out there. As predicted, there wasn't a lot of students hanging around. The only ones present were Hogsmeade first-timers mainly, and the odd older student here and there. No one paid them much mind, and at first Harry thought this was brilliant. Once they leaned against the fence post and started talking, that's when Harry saw the problem in the location.

Any passerby from the village that saw Harry would immediately break off from the path to speak to him. While he expected some of this, it was getting annoying after the sixth time Cho had to continue the same conversation they had started almost an hour ago. It was clear that if they wanted to be alone, they'd actually have to find a place to really be alone.

"I suppose we can go to my flat." Cho looked worried. "It's just that we won't know when my Mum will show up. She may or may not. So we can't really… you know, get into it."

"Either that or we go inside the Shrieking Shack." Harry joked.

"Wha--" Cho blinked and looked at the building. "I don't know if I believe some of the stories about the place, but it's still rather spooky."

"Oh." Harry sometimes forgot that the average person wasn't in the know about the many Hogwarts secrets he was privy too. "About that. The Shrieking Shack is--"

"There you are Ms. Chang!"

Both Harry and Cho jumped as a squeaky voiced Professor Flitwick interrupted Harry's story. The small man was in a group of other Hogwarts teachers. Apparently a number of them were going to have a get together some place. Among them was Cho's mother, as well as Professor McGonagall.

Flustered, Cho smiled and gave her mentor a nervous wave. "Professor!"

"Have I interrupted anything?" Flitwick asked in a jokingly coy voice. If only he knew how right he was.

"No sir." Cho lied.

"I gather your meeting is over with then?" Flitwick inquired.

"Yes… Harry and I were just… you know, catching up." Cho murmured, trying to look as cute and casual as she always did.

"Ah, well then we're not too early. We were hoping to catch you about town. The staff and I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts. Care to join us for a few drinks?"

"Oh! Um, you really don't have too… I'm just an apprentice after all."

"Nonsense, you're becoming a most welcome member of the staff, and may I say my favorite teacher's assistant. Come join us! That is, if you're done talking to Mr. Potter here."

Cho gave a fake grin, and laughed a hallow laugh. "If Harry is fine with it, then I just might take you up on the offer."

"I don't want to hold a teacher up." Harry really had no choice but to go along with it. Cho looked like she was screaming inside of her head. He couldn't blame her.

"Well then, let's be off." Flitwick gestured for Cho to follow him. "Sorry for stealing your date, Mr. Potter!"

Harry gave a fake laugh at that and waved goodbye to Cho. She gave him one last look and joined the others. Soon the gang of teachers were gone, leaving Harry alone with the remaining Third Years.

"Damn it." Harry swore.

Now that his plans were so quickly cancelled, he didn't now what to do. Hermione was off looking at books, and he sure as hell didn't want to do that. He wondered what Luna was up too, but knowing her, it'd be a miracle if he could guess that correctly. He thought about returning to the castle, but that seemed depressing. With nothing else to do, he found himself wandering back into

the village proper and heading for The Three Broomsticks. He was sure to run into somebody in there.

Like before, as soon as he entered he got a round of applause, handshakes, and all the usual greetings. Over a particularly bouncy witch's head, Harry spotted the group of teachers. Cho was placed firmly in the back of the group, and looked overwhelmed with all the attention they were giving her. Going the opposite direction, Harry took a seat at an empty booth, wondering if he looked like a complete loser or a stoic loner. Was there even that much of a difference?

"There you are."

Sliding into the seat opposite from him were two girls he hadn't expected on seeing. Twin sisters Padma and Parvati Patil scooped on the bench in front of him, looking rather breathless as she must have squeezed through a number of customers to get where he was sitting. Surprised to see them there, Harry gave a confused wave.

"We heard about Hogwarts having a Hogsmeade weekend today, so we thought we'd Floo over and take a chance on meeting you." Parvati informed him. She had a bit of a shyness in her voice which Harry had guessed came from their intimate night together.

"You came all this way to see me?" Harry asked, knowing that the last time he spoke to Parvati she indicated that the Patil family were moving away from London.

"There's some unfinished business between us." Parvati said, then scowled at her sister. She nudged her with her elbow and mouthed: "Go on, tell him."

Padma groaned, pouting ever so slightly. "My sister wants me to come clean about… about that time you and her were locked in the clothing shop."

"So it was you who arranged it." Harry remembered his theory from back then. "I thought so."

"He obviously doesn't have a problem with it Parvati--" Padma was quick to pick up on his nonchalant take on the new information.

"I don't care. Apologize anyway!" Parvati scolded her sister.

Groaning, Padma looked at Harry as if this was all some big inconvenience. "I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry that I got you laid in what would have been a memorable one-night-stand if it wasn't for SOMEONE deciding to develop a guilty conscious."

"Padma!" Parvati blushed.

"Well it's true." Padma argued. "You couldn't leave well enough alone. Tell me, Potter, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course I did." Harry answered her truthfully. "I was confused, but it's not like sleeping with a hot girl is torture."

"See. I told you." Padma murmured.

"I still think it was wrong to manipulate the situation." Parvati argued, then looked at Harry. "I really am sorry about scaring you like that. Even if everything turned out alright, it was wrong for my sister to force you into that situation."

"Don't worry about it." Harry tried to put her mind at ease. "Seriously, it's a memory that I won't

soon forget."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No way."

Padma looked triumphant, as if all the arguments she must have had with her sister had been justified. "There. Are you done beating yourself up over this? Can we finally move on?"

"I suppose." Parvati sighed, her tan cheeks looking slightly redder.

Harry had to admit he was touched by this. He was glad that Parvati wasn't in on the plan and that their one-night stand was more organic and not the result of a scheme on her part. "You came all this way to make sure I was okay?"

"Took off work and everything." Parvati giggled. "I didn't even know if I'd be able to catch you, but once I heard that Hogwarts was having a Hogsmeade weekend, I had to try."

"We got a room and everything." Padma added on. "This little trip is costing me so much."

"Well you deserve it." Parvati snapped at her twin. "I didn't ask for you to set me up like that. What if I really hurt Harry's feelings or caused some trouble for him? Did you even think about that?"

"It's sort of hard not to think of anything else when you keep nagging me about it."

"Hey now." Harry raised his hands calmly. "Don't fight. I'm okay, everything turned out fine. I wasn't lying when I said that being with you was a great memory. Maybe it was underhanded, but your sister is to thank for that. So just let it go."

"You're far too forgiving." Parvati mumbled, but gave in.

"Since my sister won't be satisfied until I grovel at your feet," Padma started, poking her twin on the arm. "I actually brought a gift to make amends."

"You did?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah. It's a little stupid and embarrassing, but I have it upstairs if you want it."

"You don't have to get me a gift." Harry quickly told her.

"I already bought it," Padma said in an annoyed voice. "might as well deliver it."

"Alright, fine." Harry gave in.

"C'mon then." Padma pushed her way out of the booth, then dragged her twin to her feet as well.

Harry got up and followed the raven haired twins up the stairs to their rented room. As Padma fiddled with the lock, he glanced at Parvati wondering if she knew what this gift was. She too seemed just as curious as he was. As she opened the door, the three of them stepped in. Harry made sure that Padma wasn't setting Parvati and him up again, by making sure that she was no where near the door. When Parvati was the one who shut it, Padma went to her travel bag, opened it up, and started rummaging through it.

"For a second there, I thought this was another set up." Harry whispered to Parvati.

"I have to admit, I had my suspicions too." Parvati agreed with him.

"Well, if she did lock us up again, it wouldn't have been so bad." Harry smiled at her.

Parvati blushed somewhat, enjoying the compliment.

"Here it is." Padma announced and pulled something cloth-like out of the bag.

She turned around and showed it to him. It took a moment for Harry to understand what he was looking at. She was holding two sets of skimpy looking lingerie teddies. One was black and the other was white. They were very sexy, something Harry thought that might appear in a Madame Mounds catalogue. They both were gartered, and was almost completely sheer. Not that coverage mattered as it seemed it would barely cover anything. They came with both thigh-high stockings and arm length gloves accessories.

"What the hell is that?" Parvati exclaimed before Harry could.

"What's it look like?" Padma smirked, tossing Parvati the white teddy.

Catching it, Parvati looked embarrassed again. "Padma! We came here to apologize!"

"And what better way to do that than having a night with two hot twins." Padma winked at Harry.

"I… I…" Parvati was speechless for a moment, then she turned around and looked at him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was planning this!"

"It's okay." Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"So… so you're fine with this?" Parvati asked.

He must have sounded accepting of the idea when he said 'it's okay'. Parvati's voice seemed to indicate that she seemed intrigued with the idea of a threesome. Now that he was in this situation, Harry had to admit that he was more than a little interested. Parvati was always a beautiful girl, but doubling her with identical twin? There were more than one night that he was sure half the boys his age had fantasized about that. Now Harry was in the position to live out that fantasy.

"I-I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable doing." Harry found himself saying, just so he had an out.

"You shouldn't feel pressured into playing along with my sister's plans, but if you want too… then… then I think I'm okay with it." Parvati was still testing the waters.

Padma groaned. "Just admit that you want to screw, and let's go!"

"Padma!" Parvati blushed again. "Stop it!"

Harry laughed. Some of it was nerves, but the major reason was that he just found it funny. The twins took his laughter as a confirmation. Giggling, Padma took her sister by the arm and led her into the bathroom. Even though he was sure those teddies wouldn't stay on for very long, they were going to change anyway. As he heard them giggle and talk amongst themselves in the bathroom, Harry realized that he was actually doing this. It seemed crazy, but he really was going to sleep with twin sisters.

"I should have defeated Voldemort sooner." Harry whispered to himself.

He was not ignorant in the fact that the only reason he was in this position was because he was

famous. He could belly-ache about it later and ponder the moral implications of it inside his head for a week to come. For the moment he was going to enjoy it. This would make up for him losing out on his date with Cho. She wanted him to hook up with other girls when these things happened, after all. Twins it was.

When the bathroom door opened and the sisters came out, Harry wasn't prepared for just how sexy the two would look. He had seen what Parvati's body looked from the light coming through the store windows and his wand the first time he was with her, but in full light of the inn's room he could tell he only had a glimpsed a portion of her perfection. Like her sister, Padma also was a beauty. The only difference between the two was that Parvati had a beauty mark on her left thigh and was wearing white. To him, they could be a mirrored imaged of each other.

"I think he likes it." Padma smirked, gesturing towards her sheer top. He could see her dark nipples rather clearly through the black mesh.

Without another word he walked over to them. He wasn't sure where to start, but it seemed the sisters had their own agendas set. While Parvati kissed him on his right side, Padma started on his neck on the other side. He placed his arms around them, his hands on their lower backs as they showered him in kisses. Soon both girls were pulling at his clothing, one working at his top, while the other his bottoms. Somehow, they had done this gracefully, and he hadn't stumbled at all. Minutes later he was completely naked, except for one sock, which Padma left on for her own amusement.

They were back to making out with him, trading places on who would take the mouth and who would kiss his body. In the process of it all, Harry was having trouble keeping up on who he was kissing, but it didn't matter. They consumed him equally, no one taking more than the other. How they had arranged this, he didn't know. The only thing he could think about were those four sets of gloved hands moving up and down his body.

Then, as if they telepathically agreed to do so, they both lowered to their knees in front of his engorged member. He was so hard that it sort of hurt. Delicately one twin licked up the side of his base, while the other took the other side. The visual image of that was enough to drive him mad, but their soft licks and tender kisses kept him in check. They somehow were playing with both his savage side and his emotional one.

Parvati raised and kissed him properly again, while Padma took on his whole member on her own. Hungrily he accepted Parvati's kiss, reaching forward to grab her huge breasts in the process. It all felt amazing. Padma's mouth, Parvati's tongue, and the supple breasts in between his fingers. His head was almost spinning from the delights he was experiencing.

Padma stood up, then tugged at him to move forward. He followed her to the bed, where she lightly placed him down, and arranged it so that he was laying on his back. Then both sisters climbed on either side of him, returning back to the duel sucking dance. On the bed, they seemed even more sexy than they were when he was standing. They both were looking hungrily into his eyes, each having a slight smile to their lips as they saw his satisfaction.

This time Parvati took the led in taking him full on, while Padma climbed over to his head. Reaching her leg over, she straddled over his face so that her lower body was hovering over his mouth. Then, with two fingers, she pulled aside one of the leg holes to her sheer panties, exposing her bald vagina. She let him take in the sight of it, while Parvati continued to suck him off, before she lowered her legs and placed her womanhood over his lips.

Compelled by her smell, the small rubbing she was doing on her own, and Parvati's tongue, Harry happily tasted Padma. With one hand he kept her panties free, and the other he held her leg. She

stopped moving and allowed him to work, happily easing into his tongue lapping. He could barely hear the breathy sounds she was making because her body was over his head, but it was loud enough he knew she was making it.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt the movement on his lower body change. Parvati had stopped blowing him, and for a good moment his wet penis was feeling the cool air around it. Then, all of a sudden, the stark contrast to the coolness and openness of the room got replaced with the wet closed in hotness of Parvati's body. It seemed that, like her sister, she was tired of waiting.

Harry had to admit that it was difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Padma while at the same time Parvati was freely hopping up and down on his member. She wasn't playing it soft and delicate anymore, she was really grinding into him. After so much affection, he felt extra sensitive. He didn't want to orgasm this early, but he didn't see anyway around it. Padma's taste was driving him crazy and Parvati's quick slamming movements were eating him up.

All at once, Padma's legs squeezed him. He had been so focused on his own pleasure he forgot he was still licking her. She was turned on enough that even his hampered version of oral pleasure was enough to get her off, it seemed. Now she was hugging his head with her legs, killing any air that he may have had. He held his breath, waiting for her to recover, all the while Parvati bounced on top of him.

If this brains weren't spinning before, it was now. He gripped Padma's legs, trying to let her know that he couldn't breathe. Unfortunately she was still trembling and too into her own orgasm to care or notice. Meanwhile Parvati still was rocking him as fast and hard as possible. He was both going to pass out and cum at the same time.

He tapped hard on Padma's leg, trying to get her attention. He had reached his limit! Thankfully she responded and lifted up off the bed so that she was straddling over him again. At the same moment air reached his lungs, his hips jutted forward and he came. It wasn't just any kind of orgasm, he came really hard. He must had thrusted up so forcefully, that it knocked Parvati forward. She caught herself on Padma's back while Harry's thick love juice pumped into her.

His own moans surprised him. Never before had he felt an orgasm that intense. It was like he couldn't stop cumming, though he was sure that he couldn't be still shooting liquid into her. The girls hovered over him, waiting for him to finish. When he finally did, his hips fell to the bed, and he breathed in and out heavily. One by one, the twins climbed off of him to check out the damage. They both seemed proud that they had gotten such a reaction out of him. The only thing he could do was smile at them weakly.

Wanting to drive him even more crazy, Parvati stood up on the bed, walked over to her sister and closed her eyes. Squeezing out Harry's semen into Padma's hands, Parvati eyed Harry with a lustful leer that only could be achieved in these circumstances. While Parvati showed off just how much cum he had poured into her, Padma grinned happily at the small pool forming in her hands.

"That's a lot. I hope you have more." Padma commented.

Harry just nodded his head, still feeling the after effects of that intense orgasm. Despite everything, the twins were so hot that he hadn't lost his erection. He didn't know if he could.

"Good," Padma continued. "because it's my turn."

She turned around and crawled down to his waist, while Parvati lowered herself so that she was laying near his side. She gave him a quick kiss, as Padma cleaned her hands off on the bottom of the sheets covering the bed. Once he felt the twin return to his penis to lather him up with her mouth,

Parvati began making out with him again. The cycle had started all over. The girls were going to repeat the same process as before. Harry didn't complain. He was in heaven.

Astoria Greengrass

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 27. Astoria Greengrass

Pleasuring two girls was no easy task. While the opening rounds with the twins focused on them taking turns getting Harry off, later on things would switch up to where Harry had to find new and inventive ways to satisfy both sisters at once. He recalled that Romilda Vane's Rape Gang had created phantom penises to use on themselves while Romilda herself was having her way with him. Thinking he could create a second member, he attempted conjuring it up, even though it was unknown magic. Chalking it up to his wand being more special than usual, his attempts partially worked. It didn't exactly give him the same attached stimulating penis as the girls created, however he did create a phantom dildo.

The real issue was Harry himself. While Padma seemed to know a spell that stimulated something inside his testicles to rapidly reproduce more sperm, that didn't solve his physical exhaustion or even the strain his penis was taking. He was maintaining an erection for hours, never mind the pounding and rubbing he was giving it. Even with all that, Harry couldn't stop. He went on until either his body gave out, or the twins. It wasn't like he'd ever get this chance again, and Harry was too lost in his lust to let it pass by.

He didn't know how long they had been at it, but at some point they collectively stopped. Parvati was the first to fall asleep, but she didn't leave them that long until Harry collapsed on top of Padma's back and all three of them passed out into a sore, sticky mess. When Harry briefly woke up later, he discovered that he was in the middle of the bed, while each girl was clinging to him on each side. He was to tired to acknowledge anything other than that before he feel asleep again.

"Merlin's Beard!"

The exclamation caused Harry to start. He shot up in bed, his heart pounding from the loudness of the shout. Looking around him, he saw Padma wearily open her eyes, while it was Parvati who cried out. At first he didn't know why she had woke him up, then she saw her pointing to the clock on the wall. It read 3:45.

"What?" Harry blinked heavily.

"Harry, it's past three!"

"So… I don't have to return to school until five."

"No Harry, it's three AM! It's night outside!"

That got his attention. He pulled off the blanket covering him and checked out the window just to be sure. It seemed Parvati's sense of time was correct, it was indeed nearing four o' clock in the morning. By now everyone had returned to the castle and the school was locked shut. The only way for him to get in would be to go to the gate and wait. He was sure that would get him into some

trouble.

Closing the curtains, he took a moment to think. He knew of other ways to get into Hogwarts, he could sneak back in. It might be difficult to convince Aberforth Dumbledore to allow him to use his secret entrance, though even if he could manage that Harry was unsure about the state what awaiting him on the other side. The Room of Requirements was set a blaze by unstable magic fire after his last use. There was no telling if it still was.

There also was the path from Honeyduke's. He could wait until the morning and make his attempt then. That seemed like the perfect plan until he realized something important. The problem Harry discovered was that he would have to sneak into the cellar of a busy store open for business without the aid of his invisibility cloak. That was out.

There were other paths that Harry hadn't tried before, and since he didn't have the Marauder's Map, he wasn't about to blindly go by his memory. No, he had to take a more risky approach. He had to access the school via the Shrieking Shack.

"I better go. Hopefully no one's reported me missing and they won't be looking." Harry told the girls.

"But it's late out. How are you going to get in?"

"I've got my ways." Harry smiled down at Padma.

"At least take a shower before you go!" Parvati insisted, as Harry went searching for his clothes.

"Trust me, the way I'm going is rather filthy. I'd be better off cleaning up once I get inside."

Padma got out of bed and hugged him from behind. "I hope our gift to you made up for the little trick I played."

"Padma!" Parvati placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to be so embarrassing?"

Harry chuckled, as Padma now was buttoning up his shirt. "Hey, if tonight is the result of you getting embarrassed, I wouldn't mind it happening all the time."

"Don't get cheeky." Parvati laughed slightly at that. "It's not like I often have threesomes with my own sister."

"So you have regular threesomes then?" Padma was quick to spot that opening.

"No!" Parvati yelled. "Well… only once."

"Wow." Padma looked interested. "I had no idea my sister was such a skank."

"Oh shut up!"

While Harry would have enjoyed being in the twins company for another few hours, he had to get moving. The girls gave him well-wishes and some goodbye kisses before he snuck out of their room. He creaked down the stairs of The Three Broomsticks, then slipped out into the street when the coast seemed clear in the lobby. Dashing into an alleyway, Harry used Apparition to get inside the old rotten shack.

The place was as gloomy as ever, though Harry thought it looked a lot more clean than it did when Severus Snape's dead body lay on the ground. Traveling down the secret passage way, Harry

fought his way through dust and cobwebs as he clawed his way over obstacles and to the other side. The passage winded on until he reached the exit point where Harry knew a murderous Willow was waiting for him. Taking in a deep breath, he opened up the entrance, dived out into the grassy castle ground and rolled himself out of the way, just in case the tree would attack. It didn't. By the time Harry got to his feet and took to a run, he was out of range.

Exhaling at his luck, a slightly more muddy Harry walked pass the main entrance. The door was sure to be locked, so he'd have to take the back way. Going through the green houses, Harry tip- toed past some mandrakes, before he was able to unlock a door leading into the castle with a well timed Alohomora charm. Now came the tricky part. Traveling through the castle at night would be task without his map or his cloak, but it was still doable. The Prefect's Office was closer to him than the Head Student Flat, so he decided to head there.

Wandering through passageways and up the stairs quietly was a tricky business, especially when he was trying not to wait the portraits on the walls. Once he had to duck into a broom closet as a patrolling Mrs. Norris came skittering by as she chased a spider with great enthusiasm. As soon as he was sure the cat couldn't sense him, he was back on the path, climbing onward for the fourth floor.

He was just about to reach the fifth floor, when suddenly, springing out of the darkness, a set of hands reached out for him. He was about to cry out, but one of the hands clasped on his mouth to keep him quiet. They pulled him into a wardrobe, and shut the door in front of them. Whoever this was, they were a friend as not only seconds had the door shut, lantern light seeped it's way through the cracks in the door. The stumbling footsteps of Mrs. Norris' owner soon was heard, as well as the jingling of his keys as he limped pass. The two inside the wardrobe held their breath, waiting for him to be gone. It seemed like an eternity, but after a few minutes Filch was gone.

Opening the door, Harry climbed out, then turned around to see who his savior was. Following him, he was surprised to see a fellow Prefect. As the moonlight shined through an overhead window, Harry saw that his accomplice was none other than Astoria Greengrass. She looked in the direction Filch had been traveling and made a face. Apparently she was heading downstairs and now was cut off. Gesturing for her to follow him, they traveled up the stairs and arrived at the Prefect's Office. Once inside, they shut and locked the door, then placed the Muffliato Charm around the room.

Leaning against one of the chairs, Astoria gave a groan. "I'm back from where I started."

"Trying to get back into the dungeons?" Harry guessed. That's where Slytherin dormitories were located.

Astoria nodded. "I fell asleep by the fire. When I woke up it was late. I thought maybe I'd have a shot at getting back to bed, but obviously that's out."

"I guess you're stuck with me." Harry smirked.

"Looks like it." Astoria commented, looking at the state of his clothes. "And just where the hell have you come from? You looked like you rolled in a mud puddle."

"I probably did." Harry chuckled, then explained. "I had to sneak back into the school. I sort of got locked out."

"Just how did you get in?" Astoria was intrigued. "You didn't travel through the Forbidden Forest, did you?"

"No, nothing that dangerous." Harry told her. "Let's just say that this isn't my first time wandering

in places I shouldn't be."

"No kidding." Astoria smiled. "Well, since we're here, you might as well take a bath. You smell like a menstruating Flubberworm… if it smelled bad."

Harry thought that was a good idea, but wasn't sure if it was polite to leave her alone. "I can stick around if you want…"

"Go." Astoria implored him. "I don't need to be entertained. I just want to snuggle up on the couch and go back to sleep."

"Alright."

As he turned to leave, he saw her flop on top of the couch and cover her face with a pillow. Her skirt had flew open in the process, and he could easily see her panties. Not wanting her to be embarrassed, he lightly flipped the skirt back down. Unfortunately she felt the movement, and peeked from behind the pillow. She saw what happened, glanced away, then covered her face again. Deciding it was best to retreat, Harry headed for the boys bathroom.

After undressing and tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry, Harry started the process of filling up the swimming pool sized bath tub with hot water and lots of bubbles. While he waited for it to fill up, he took a quick scrub from the nearby showers. After he was sure he was clean, he happily took a big leap off the diving board and splashed into the bubbly water. He swam a lap to the other side of he pool, then dunked under the surface and started for the front end.

Emerging on the other side, Harry gasped out a breath and took a seat on the stairs near the edge. After all the activity he had recently been through, it felt nice to have his body cleaned by those magical bubbles. He felt as if he could fall asleep right then and there, feeling fully warm and content. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and let more water drift up to his chest.

"Don't fall asleep in the water, that's dangerous."

His eyes snapping open, Harry realized that he wasn't alone. Standing over him in a towel was the Slytherin girl. Glad that he had the bubbles going in full force, he sat up and placed his hands over his privates under the water.

"This is the boy's bath." Harry reminded her.

"Oh, is it? I thought you only used girl's bathroom." Astoria teased him.

"That situation with Ginny was a one time only sort of thing." Harry said. "I don't normally go creeping into the girl's room."

Astoria yawned then unwrapped her towel. "I don't really care. Move over."

She did nothing to hide herself, so Harry made no attempt to stop himself from looking at her. In a lot of ways, she was similar to many girls in Slytherin. She was pale with blue eyes and dark hair. Unlike Millicent Bulstrode, she wasn't stocky, and unlike Pansy Parkinson, she wasn't small with a stubby nose. From the little body hair that remained on her arm, Harry could see that Astoria probably was a natural blonde like her sister Daphne. She must have taken to coloring her hair black, and keeping it in a short hair style, as that was the popular look among the Slytherins.

She was pretty tall and well figured. It wasn't like she was a super model like the Patil twins that Harry just came from sleeping with, but she was still attractive. Her best feature was probably her breasts. It seemed as if she knew this about herself, as she usually carried herself with her chest out

high. Now unclothed for him to see, he noticed that she had long nipples and that her pink aureolas were slightly puffier and larger than what he was used to seeing. This wasn't a detractor, though. She still was in the lower D-cup range, with breast that seemed like they defied gravity.

"You're drooling like a bloodhound, Potter." Astoria pointed out as she stepped into the tub and sat down next him. The water just reached below her breasts. She dipped in further, to get herself fully wet, then sat up again, exposing her glossy chest to him.

"What do you expect? There's a naked girl sitting next to me."

"Can't handle it?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. If you try anything, I'll kick your bloody ass."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry tried to keep his eyes from those breast that seem to be begging for him to stare at. She wasn't helping the situation either. She occasionally would splash soapy water over her chest and fondle her breasts in order to warm them up. It was frustrating. Despite all the sex he just had, he could feel himself getting turned on again.

"Hey, what's Pansy Parkinson like?" Astoria asked out of the blue.

"What?" Harry was thrown by that.

"You've spent some time with her over the summer, yeah? I just want to know what she's like."

Apparently Malfoy must have been ranting and raving about what he read over Harry's shoulder that day if Astoria knew that Pansy spent time in his home. No doubt he was spewing out some foul garbage if Astoria was suddenly interested in this. Since this topic was a diversion from those breast that kept staring him in the eye, he decided to answer her.

"I don't really know, actually. Parkinson is still coming into her own."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the war, Parkinson was a cruel person. She berated those she saw beneath her, went out of her way to hurt other girls, and she bought into the whole pure-bloodline thing. She also was pretty obsessed with Malfoy, if I'm going to be honest. She clung and fawned all over him like he was God's gift to Wizard kind."

"Oh. So what changed? You said that's what she used to be like?"

"The war put some things into perspective. I don't want to get into her personal business, but she ended up being cast aside, living alone in a wooden crate in some back alley of Diagon Alley. With nothing to do but think about the past, she realized the type of person she was and decided on her own to become better. That's how I met her. She wanted to apologize for all the harm she might have caused me."

"Then you took her in…" Astoria put the pieces together.

"Yes."

"Why? If I remember correctly she hated you. Hell, I was there when she told the teachers to give you up to the Dark Lord's army. An 'I'm sorry' doesn't cover that."

"You didn't see her like I did." Harry said. "I don't know how long she would have lasted out there if someone hadn't helped her."

"But why did it have to be you?"

"Because I was there. She needed help, and I had the ability to give it to her. She didn't ask me. In fact I had to talk her into it. She was perfectly fine with dying alone in that alleyway."

"So that's why she wouldn't ask for Draco's help." Astoria summed it up. She bit her bottom lip while thinking about that.

"Why did you want to know about that? Were you close to Parkinson?"

"No, but my sister was. I only knew her through association. I actually think she didn't know I existed." Astoria admitted. "But Draco's really upset about that letter you got. I just.. I just wanted to know why he cared so much."

"Malfoy might be a git, but he did care about Parkinson a little." Harry had to give him that. "He wouldn't have put up with her pestering if he didn't enjoy it somewhat."

Astoria pouted at that. Clearly she didn't like the idea of Malfoy reviving his affections for Pansy. It was only then did Harry realize the real reason why she was here asking him these questions. She must be attracted to him, but the phantom memory of Pansy was standing in her way.

"This might be out of line, but you could do far better than Malfoy."

"It is out of line." Astoria told him sharply. "Besides, I don't take advice from guys who knowingly cause girls to cheat on their boyfriends."

She had him there.

"So you know about that…"

"You fucked Weasley so hard that it'd be impossible for me not to hear." Astoria stated. "I think you scared Lesley Ross off of men for life... not that it would have taken much."

"A-Anyway…" Harry felt slightly embarrassed at that. "…there are better guys to get involved with. You don't know Malfoy like I do."

"And you don't know him like I do." Astoria narrowed her eyes at him. "If you can forgive that bitch, how come you can't find it within yourself to do the same for him? Oh, I know why. Unlike her, he's not about to suck you off."

"That's not fair. I didn't take Parkinson in for sexual favors."

"So you admit something was going on." Astoria was quick to jump on that.

"No, you're saying I slept with her."

"Then what was that all about with the 'thanks for the warm bed' business? She was clearly talking about sleeping with you."

"Why do you care if she was or wasn't? What good would it--" But he stopped. Suddenly he realized what this was all about. He was so stupid. Why didn't he see it before? "Bloody hell, Greengrass! Malfoy's got you playing detective, doesn't he?"

"T-That's… you're avoiding the issue!"

So he was right.

"So all of this was just you trying to leech information out of me so you could run over to him and tell him about what really went on between Parkinson and myself."

"That's not true!" Astoria lied.

"Well played." Harry gave her a condescending clap. "Taking off your clothes to disarm me, easing into a related topic, finally getting to the meat of the matter in a roundabout way… You really are a pro. I almost didn't notice."

"Sod off!" Astoria finally covered her chest. Now that she was figuratively exposed, she felt the literal exposure of her body. "So what if I was trying to find out! It's only because you're keeping secrets that Draco wants to know!"

"Parkinson's personal business isn't for me to disclose. If Malfoy wants answers, he should try writing her himself."

"He did. She won't answer him." Astoria blurted out.

"Then why should I?"

Astoria stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "What harm does it do to her if Draco know whether you slept with her or not? That's all he really wants to know. Just tell me!"

Once again she was using her nudity to try and disarm him. It wasn't going to work this time. Playing her game, he stood up as well. Her blue eyes drifted down and got a full view of his half erect member. Her mouth dropped and she stepped back.

"There literally is nothing Malfoy can offer me that would make me tell." Harry said in a cool voice.

"I-If you're protesting this much… t-then something did happen." Astoria tried to reason, but her eyes were glued to his penis.

"Either that or I'm being difficult on purpose." Harry took the same posture Astoria had moments ago and placed his hands on his hips. "Let Malfoy believe what he wants, I'm not telling him squat."

Astoria looked away from his member finally, her mind evidently running laps around the problem she had landed herself in. Then after a good minute of their stare down, she raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, I give up. Put that thing away before you accidentally stab someone in the eye or something."

Sighing, Harry stepped back and sat down in the tub. Astoria came closer then did the same. It wasn't lost on him that she was sitting lower now, so that the bubbles covered her chest.

"You shouldn't let him talk you into doing stuff like this…"

"He didn't ask me to interrupt your bath. I decided that on my own." Astoria clarified. "Besides, how could he predict that I'd run into you sneaking about the school so we'd end up alone in the Prefect's Bathroom?"

"Even still, if you like him it should bother you that he's obsessing over another girl." Harry pointed out. "And even if I did have sex with Parkinson, what would it even matter?"

"I don't know." Astoria groaned. "I just wanted to impress him. Instead I just… I just embarrassed myself."

"Maybe next time you should interrupt his bath." Harry suggested.

"Yeah right… and I wouldn't look like a complete slut if I did that."

"So you're fine with looking like one with me, but not with him?"

"It's not slutty when sex was never going to happen." Astoria started to smile a bit. "I was just manipulating you, Potter. I almost had you eating out of the palm of my hand!"

"You say that, but you're still here."

"You already saw me naked, so I might as well enjoy myself."

"Or maybe you enjoyed seeing something else." Harry smirked.

"Oh, don't start." Astoria laughed.

"What other reason do you have to sick around?"

"If you want me to blow you, just say so." Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"What, so you can just laugh in my face? No thanks."

"You'll never know if don't try."

Luna Lovegood 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 28. Luna Lovegood 3.

Even though the two of them shared a sexy bath together, Harry wasn't quite up for sex with Astoria. He just didn't have it in him to bring himself into another orgasm after his night with the twins. However, Astoria's playful banter only got worse the longer they were in the bath and it was obvious she was keen on something happening. Not wanting to disappoint her, Harry knew there were other ways he could satisfy her.

After fingering her and bringing her into an orgasm, Harry realized he still had enough energy to eat her out. So after she recovered, he dived in. In some strange way just doing this was satisfying enough for him. He found himself getting addicted to bringing girls into a such a exposed state. In a way, it was empowering knowing that he could move them to such measures. Bringing Astoria to another series of orgasm was just fun to watch.

Perhaps this was what Hannah Abbott felt like whenever she sucked him off after Alchemy. Did she feel like she was empowered as well? He'd have to remember to ask her.

Afterwards, Harry and Astoria swam around for a while. Harry was really starting to feel sleepy now, but Astoria had a bit of energy left in her from her multiple orgasms. She seemed much happier and giggly after cumming, which was fun to see. However, her high was gone pretty quick and soon the exhaustion she was feeling before he ate her out came back in full force. She attempted to play some more in the water, but it was clear she lost her spirit. It was late in the morning after all.

Climbing out of the pool, they dried each other off, went to the laundry room to redress into their Hogsmeade clothes, then went into the office area and picked a couch for a bed. After Astoria attempted some small talk, she nodded off in mid-conversation. Harry didn't blame her, he couldn't recall what they were talking about anyway. The two of them retired for the night without further announcement.

Since it was Sunday, there was little chance that anyone would interrupt their slumber, so the pair was able to sleep in somewhat. Harry was curled up into a ball, dead to the world, when somewhere in the waking world his ears heard the sounds of grumbling. It was only after the fifth time, did he realize what it was. Opening one of his eyes, he blearily looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It was almost breakfast, and Astoria's stomach was growling like mad.

Hearing it made his own stomach wake up as well. He wearily looked over to Astoria's form, seeing her also in a small ball, but facing him. Her eyes were open, but she didn't look alert. She just looked annoyed that her hungry belly had woken her up.

"Breakfast?" Harry suggested since their stomach wouldn't allow them to sleep any longer.

"Yeah…" Astoria moaned, pulled herself up, then stretched her arms. "…maybe afterwards I can

crawl back into bed…"

This seemed like a good plan to Harry, so the two of them got up. After Astoria smoothed away the wrinkles in his clothes (and he did the same for her), they left the Prefect's Office. As they walked down the stairs, she was combing her slightly messy hair with her fingers, using the glass in the portraits frames as a mirror. When they arrived at the Great Hall, she gave him a small wave, then wandered off to the Slytherin table.

Joining his own table, Harry took a seat next to Hermione. Clever enough not to make a fuss in public, he could tell that she had wondered where he had been. Without going into detail, he said he had spent the night in the Prefects Office, trapped there because of Filch.

"It's not unusual for Harry to be wandering the school at night." Dean joked, clearly eaves dropping. "Fighting another Basilisk, were you?"

"Something like that." Harry smirked.

Ginny gave him a look, but like Hermione, didn't press him for any more information. To be sure the two of them would be questioning him whenever they felt it was safe to do so. He'd have to come up with some excuse. Perhaps Astoria's story about falling asleep in the Prefect's Office was good enough.

"I was thinking about practicing some Keeping." Dean went on, obviously not caring about what Harry had been up too. "You up for helping me out?"

Harry realized he was talking to both he and Ginny. While he wanted to go back to his Flat and go back to sleep, the idea of flying around on his broom was also appealing. He glanced at Ginny, to see what her reaction was, but she was waiting for him to respond.

"Sure… but let's do it later. I'm a bit tired." Harry admitted. "You know… from basilisk fighting."

"Alright, but I don't want to practice after lunch, so make your nap quick." Dean said.

"Fine."

After finishing his breakfast, Harry gave everyone a good bye and pulled out of his seat. He was just about to exit the Great Hall, when he nearly ran into Malfoy. The two stepped back from their near collision. Angrily, Malfoy scowled.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!"

"How about you do the same thing. You nearly walked into me too, remember?"

Malfoy fumed, then sneered at him. "If your head wasn't in the clouds you would have saw me, you arrogant little--"

"Boys." Astoria was quick to join them. "Let's move along here…"

Snorting, Malfoy started to stomp away. Then, as if remembering something he turned back around. He eyed him maliciously and spoke through gritted teeth. "That crazy blonde girl you're friends with was looking for you."

"What?"

"I told her you were dicking around in the Forbidden Forest. I hope she won't be too disappointed

that you're not there to meet her."

"Why would you tell her that?" Harry angrily rounded on him.

"Because she looked so innocent and lost. It would be wrong of me not to lead her in the right direction."

"You're lying." Harry accused him. "Luna wouldn't have asked you where I was anyway."

"Maybe she didn't." Malfoy turned around, snatching Astoria's hand. "Or maybe she's having a tea party with some lovely centaurs. Who knows?"

"Draco!" Astoria rebuked him, but he ignored her.

"You're full of it. You just want me to wander into the forest, don't you?!"

"Only one way to find out. See ya."

With that, the blond boy walked out of sight dragging a baffled Astoria with him.

Seething, Harry didn't know what to think. To be sure, this was all just some big lie and Malfoy just was trying to get him to waste his time. However, Harry couldn't put it past him to do such a thing to Luna. He couldn't imagine a scenario where Luna would ask Malfoy where Harry was, but at the same time she was kind of unpredictable. It wasn't like she thought rationally. She could have very well have asked a Slytherin where Harry was and an overhearing Malfoy told her that bull about Harry wandering around in the Forbidden Forest.

"Damn it." Harry swore.

Turning around, he scanned the Ravenclaw table. There were plenty of blonde girls present, but none with radish earrings. Luna either had already finished breakfast, hadn't come down to eat at all, or could very well be in the forest like Malfoy described.

"Damn it." Harry kicked the door jam leading into the hall, swearing again. He knew Malfoy won. Even if the possibility was remote, Malfoy knew that Harry wouldn't let his friends wander alone in some place dangerous. "Damn it!"

Spinning back around, he darted for the exit, all sleepiness gone. He crossed the grounds and reached Hagrid's shack. The Caretaker and his faithful dog was no where to be seen, and Harry swore again. Anger fueling him onward, Harry took out his wand and headed into the forest.

At first he thought he'd check out where Luna had been feeding the Thestrals, but not even the winged-horses were around. Then he went down the path to the stream. No Luna. Rubbing his head, he turned around and went down another path where Hagrid kept the Hippogriffs. While he saw some of Buckbeak's old friends, there wasn't any blonde girl hanging about. So Harry travelled around, finally ending where Hagrid had shown the class the Unicorns. When he entered the clearing, there wasn't any animals insight, but also no Luna. Kicking a rock, Harry figured that if Luna wasn't in these spots, it was unlikely she was in the woods. Malfoy had fooled him.

"That bastard…" Harry groaned.

He turned around and had a mind to check the Marauder's Map. Now that he had calmed down somewhat, he realized this was something he should have done in he first place if he had been thinking correctly. Perhaps Luna could still be in the forest, but he'd know for sure once he had the map. He raised his wand to summon it from the castle when movement in front of him caused him to

start.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, lowering his wand towards the noise.

"Harry?"

It was Luna's voice. Moments later, the small girl stepped from behind a tree, looking puzzled. So Malfoy was telling the truth? Well there was a first time for everything. Relief flooded within him, seeing that she was okay. Dashing over to her, he wrapped his arms around her. She gave a jump and stiffened at his sudden embrace, but after a second she hugged him back.

"How come you're in the Forest?" Luna asked when he pulled away.

"Looking for you, actually."

"I'm here looking for you too." Luna smiled. "Malfoy--"

"Yeah, I know all about it. He pulled a prank on us."

"Oh." Luna blinked then gave a small shrug. "It's not very clever, but I suppose it worked."

"How long have you been looking for me?" Harry asked after he took her hand and they started out the clearing.

"I don't know." Luna blinked. She seemed a bit out of it. "One of those raven's showed up in the Great Hall, but you weren't there. I told it I was your friend and after some persuasion it left the letter with me. That's when I went out to find you."

"Parkinson wrote me?" Harry stopped walking and turned and faced Luna again. "I wonder what about…"

"I have the letter…" Luna let go of his hand and started searching her robes. For some reason she was wearing something that didn't fit her all that well. "…where is it?"

He watched her fumble in her pockets for a good few minutes, then she instinctively looked around the ground where she had been walking. Obviously she must have lost it. Without saying a word, he followed her as she seemed to be retracing her steps. They went further into the woods, back towards that stream Luna liked to bathe in. Finally she threw up her hands and turned around and gave Harry an apologizing look.

"I think I lost it!"

"It's okay." Harry told her, though he was disappointed. "I'll just write to her and explain what happened."

Luna sighed, went to step forward, then slipped on a slippery rock. Before he could catch her, she fell back first into the stream. Fighting her oversized robe, she flopped in the water for a while before Harry had the chance to pull her out. Once he did, she was soaked from head to toe.

"Fuck me that's cold!" Luna exclaimed loudly.

Surprised at Luna's language, Harry accidentally let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh! I'm freezing!" Luna shouted at him.

She really was upset at this, embarrassed even. Perhaps she felt out of sorts from both losing his

letter and falling into the water. No doubt wandering around in the woods didn't help either. Seeing her lips turn blue, he could tell she wasn't exaggerating. She started for the castle, but Harry stopped her.

"We can use the hot spring real quick." Harry reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's do that." Luna shivered.

Leading the way, he took her to the spot she had shown him before. She stood looking at it, her mind either frozen or thinking wildly. It was difficult to tell which. Reaching over, he took the collar of her robe and pulled it off of her. She started, feeling broken from her dazed out state.

"Take off your clothes. I'll use a fire spell to dry them off." Harry tried to get her to focus. She must be freezing.

"R-right." Her blue lips jimmied up and down.

She undressed, and handed Harry each article of clothing one by one. She wasn't as graceful as the first time, but then again she was freezing. Her body was visibly shaking now. Conjuring up a line to hand the clothes on, Harry created a fire. Then, drying his own clothes, he undressed and joined her in the hot spring. Sitting next to her, he saw her rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Come here." Harry pulled her closer to him.

The frozen girl was hard to move, given her clammed up state, but he pulled her into his lap and held her. She felt like an ice cube, even in the hot water. Her skin was still shaking up and down from the coldness.

"T-Tell me about…P-Parkinson." Luna spoke through chattering teeth.

"Huh?"

"I w-want to h-hear your v-voice… to h-help me s-stop thinking about t-the cold." Luna shivered.

"Err, okay." Harry shrugged, then started rubbing her front with his hands trying to warm her up some more. She juked at this, but didn't protest. Her body must be in shock. "What should I say about Parkinson? Hmm. I guess you're wondering if we dated before school like everyone else?"

"Y-y-y-yessss." Luna nodded her head.

"If you were any other girl, I'd think you're jealous." Harry chuckled.

"W-were you and h-h-her like h-how we are?" Luna asked.

"I can't say that she gave me blow jobs in a hot spring before." Harry joked. "Though I won't lie that our arrangement wasn't strictly platonic."

"I see." Luna spoke, moving a bit on his lap. When she did that, it just so happened that his penis drifted in between the space separating her butt cheeks. Her motion started to rub him a little.

"I don't really want to talk about her." Harry informed her, both feeling awkward talking about Pansy, as well as starting to feel excited.

"Why not?" Luna turned her head around, which caused her to move her body again. Once again, she was unintentionally rubbing him.

"I just don't feel right about it." Harry spoke, trying to hold her still.

"I'm y-you're friend, you c-can tell me any--" But she stopped. She blinked then looked down.

He had gotten hard. She couldn't see his erection, of course, it was under her body, but she still tried to see it anyway. Her cheeks went pink and she pushed herself off his lap. Spinning around, she saw his engorged member, standing proud inside the water. Her eyes narrowed at it.

"You're… you're--"

"Sorry. It's just that you were naked and moving around on me a lot." Harry apologized. "After last time, I think my body just reacted on it's own."

"Did you… uh… w-want to do it?"

"You're freezing, I wouldn't ask you to do that now."

"B-But you w-would normally?" Luna asked in more of a statement. "O-okay. I'll…I'll do it if you… you keep t-talking."

"Luna--"

But she wasn't listening to him. As if summoning up her courage, she stood up, walked over to him, then lowered herself on his lap. She pushed his penis to her lower lips and guiding him into her. She winced at it, what little color draining from her face, but she gritted her teeth and slid all the way down to his base. She glared at Harry with pain in her eyes, and he knew that she had just used his thing to take her virginity.

"OW!" Luna complained, glaring at him. "It hurts!"

"You're a virgin, of course it would hurt! Why did you do that?"

"I thought… you said… we do things like this?"

She wasn't making any sense. It was like she had no clue on what she was talking about. He raised his eyebrows in a questionable look, trying to figure this out. Luna's blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a small bit of panic springing up behind her irises. Then, with more gusto than he would have thought she'd show after taking in a penis for the first time, she gripped his shoulders and used it as leverage to lift her hips up. Wincing, she slid up, but didn't allow him to leave her. She just bounced back down.

"Luna… you don't have too--"

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, and started bouncing all the more.

It was starting to feel good. Too good in fact. Maybe she was still feeling some pain but he couldn't. All he felt was her tight insides squeezing him as she rubbed up and down on his throbbing member. Soon her own cheeks were becoming red. Her painful grunts were sounding less painful. Now she was moving up and down with more fluidity, causing the water around them to splash with her movement.

She came. Her insides squeezed him even tighter as the walls of her vagina pulsated against his penis. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, trying to breathe. She wasn't cold anymore, that was for sure. As she took in air heavily, her body moved up and down a little bit, stimulating his sensitive penis.

Driven by desire, he picked her up, set her on the stone edge, then started pumping into her properly. She almost growled at that, glaring at him with both anger and lust. She felt amazing. Now that he was in control, he slammed into her fast and hard, hearing her howl with moans from the pleasure he was giving her. She gripped the stone seat beside her and looked into his eyes with that same intensity she had been gazing at him all this time. A small part of his mind was wondering why she was acting out of character, but the other part didn't care. He was about to cum so he just kept going.

Suddenly her insides started to shake. She gasped and her enjoyment left her . "No! No! Get out! Get out!"

"You're having an orgasm Luna." Harry tried to tell her. He was almost there.

"I'm not, Potter! Get the fuck out now!" Luna screamed.

Harry was shaken by this and stopped moving. As he was about to pull away, Luna cringed and her body tightened. Instinctively, as if she were in pain, her legs wrapped around his waist making it impossible for Harry to leave her. Then something freaky happened. Her skin bubbled and her body started to convulse as it literally transformed around him. As freaked out as Harry was, her moving insides continued grinding into his penis even more. With no movement of his own, he blasted into her.

The girl didn't feel it, she was too busy changing. She got taller, a more curvy, and developed breasts. Her long blonde hair shortened, but only just a little. It became lighter, almost white, and those cool blue eyes got paler. The girl Harry was inside of had sharper features, but still was pretty.

Harry had the sense that he had seen her before, and hadn't at the same time. She was just as pale as Luna, but on her arm Harry could see something else that repulsed him. A Dark Mark. Once again he tried to pull out of her, but the blonde's legs still gripped him as she continued to change. Finally, her skin slowly stopped it's boiling; it seemed the transformation was complete.

The beautiful girl just laid there, her breast heaving in and out, trying to breathe in fresh air. She was still quivering from the metamorphic change she had gone under. It was only now that the full realization on what just happened dawned on Harry. Who ever this person was, they were pretending to be Luna.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Potter?" The girl squeaked, then clasped her hands to her mouth. "What happened to my voice!?"

Suddenly the naked girl was standing up, looking down in horror at the wet womanly body before her. A generous thick glob of white goo dropped out from between her legs and ran down her leg. The girl couldn't be bothered by that, however. She looked terrified at her own features, rubbing her hands up and down her breasts, looking even paler than she already was. Finally her hands went down and touched her lower body. Her eyes widened as a creamy vagina greeted her.

"YOU!" The girl rounded on Harry. "It was you! Your bloody cock did this to me!"

"What?" Harry had no idea what she was talking about. Just how could his penis change how she looked? "Never mind that, who are you? Why were you impersonating Luna? Why did you want to have sex with me?"

"I didn't want to fuck you, Potter! I was just trying to get information!" The blonde girl complained.

"Wait. Malfoy put you up to this, didn't he? First Astoria, now you?" Harry couldn't believe this.

"Astoria?" The girl jumped back into the hot spring and pointed a finger at his chest. "Don't tell me that you fucked her too? What is it with you? Have you screwed every girl I'm interested in!?"

"Listen chick, I don't know who the hell you are!"

"Don't be an idiot, Potter! It's me! Draco!" The girl exclaimed.

"Come off it--" Harry couldn't believe it, but then again it was starting to make sense.

"I bought a draft of Polyjuice Potion at Hogsmeade yesterday. I was planning on tricking you into telling me about Pansy. I got a hair off that idiot Ravenclaw and had everything ready to go… but things got out of hand."

"But you're a girl?"

"I know, and it's your fault!" Malfoy was back to that. "You had your cock inside me when I was changing back. The magic didn't know how to deal with that, so… so it just made me a girl!"

Harry could see Malfoy's features on the girl now. They were softer, more pretty, but they were there. Even though his… or rather her… explanation informed him on what just happened, he still didn't get it. Never mind that his arch enemy now had breasts, but why had Malfoy allowed it to go that far in the first place? They literally had sex. His cum was still rolling down her leg. Wasn't Malfoy repulsed at the thought?

"You really are a sick freak." Harry stepped back, wishing his penis would figure out that the girl in front of him was really a man. It was still humming from it's orgasm and semi-hard. "You'd have sex with me just to figure out if I did something with Pansy? What kind of nutter comes up with that plan?"

"I told you things got out of hand!" Malfoy's eyes went down to his penis.

"Stop looking at it."

Shooting her gaze up, Malfoy balled up her fists. "This is all your fault!"

"I wasn't the one who started it! This is all on you! It wasn't my idea to start having sex!"

"I'm not gay, Potter! It's just… my body felt weird…" Malfoy said, as if that explained everything. "…it still feels weird. I just… I just wasn't thinking!"

"So you're saying you got turned on…"

"Lovegood's hormones did, not mine!" Malfoy countered. Her eyes were back to looking at Harry's penis again. "I just… I didn't know girls could feel that good."

"Gross. Don't tell me that you want to keep going?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Flustered, Malfoy drooled at his penis. "Well… I-It's just us here…."

Was Malfoy being serious? This really wasn't him. The body change and whatever quirks she picked up from Luna's body chemistry must have messed her up good. She was still horny, even though she hated Harry. Her anger was seeping away and returning to lust.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"N-No one would have to know. We can just keep this between us. Let's just keep going." Malfoy

spoke softer.

Not being able to take this anymore, Harry climbed out of the pool. Now he really knew something was wrong.

"Get dressed. We're going to the Hospital Wing. You've clearly lost it, and that new body of yours might be dangerous."

Malfoy looked disappointed, then jumped out of the pool furiously. "You can't even sleep with a girl when she's begging for it. What kind of coward are you, Potter? You're just an asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole. Now get dressed."

They dried off as best they could, then put on their damp robes. It was cold, which to Harry was a good thing. For one, it cured him of his erection. It also seemed to bring Malfoy's hormones to a stand still. Now she was mortified for begging for sex, and furious over what had become of her. More than that, the embarrassment of it all was out there in the open. This would always be hanging over her. No matter what now, Harry would always have this to fall back on.

The two arrived in the Hospital Wing after a long, cold, wet climb into the school. Some looks were exchanged here and there, as a few people were wondering who the new Ravenclaw girl was hanging around Harry. They ignored this, however, and got straight to business.

As soon as they entered, Madam Pomfrey assumed it was Harry who was injured. When they told her that the cute girl in front of her was Draco Malfoy, that's when she got serious. Without explaining it in detail, Malfoy said that she had taken a bad draft of Polyjuice Potion. If Pomfrey believed her or not, Harry didn't know, but the healer was nice enough not to ask uncomfortable questions.

"I've never heard of something like this before. I'll have to write some colleagues in St. Mungos." Madam Pomfrey admitted.

"You can't reverse this?" Malfoy asked in a worried voice.

"Not yet I can't," Madam Pomfrey went on. "and to be perfectly honest with you, I'm not sure if such a case is well known enough among the Healers I know. You may be stuck like this for a long time, Mr. Malfoy."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Language." Madam Pomfrey seemed unfazed by the outburst. "You can, of course, travel to St. Mungo's yourself and ask the opinions of the healers there--"

"But that might take forever! Do you know what it took to come back to school again?" Malfoy glared at her. "I doubt Old McGonagall will let me back in to repeat my Seventh Year for a third time!"

"Then I suggest you stick around and continue your classes while I search for a cure."

"But… but… but… I'm a girl!" Malfoy cried.

"Yes you are." The Healer raised an eyebrow. "And that'll teach you from drinking dangerous body altering potions. Honestly, the things you kids do to your bodies."

"Enough. I get it!" Malfoy groaned at the lecture.

"More than half the population are naturally female, Mr. Malfoy. For the time being, you'll just have to put up with it. Now… until I learn anything new, you are free to go."

With that, the two were rudely issued out of her ward. Once Harry and Malfoy stepped outside, the taller girl looked down at him, both embarrassed and furious at the same time. Then, after a long moment of silence her eyebrows raised. She looked so meek and innocent now. Harry had to remind himself that under neath that pretty facade that a former Death Eater lurked.

"Listen Potter, you better not run off and tell anyone that we had sex."

"Why would I?" Harry shot back. "You're not exactly a great catch."

"I'm serious." Malfoy warned. "If you do, I'll kill you."

"Whatever. Sod off, Malfoy."

Romilda Vane 3

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 29. Romilda Vane 3.

"I swear on Imhotep's Tomb that they know!" Cho exclaimed. She was pacing around in uneven circles, talking to Harry in a rushed panicked voice.

It was Wednesday, and it was only now that Harry had the opportunity to be alone with Cho. After the disastrous ending of their date in Hogsmeade, Cho seemed to be in high demand at school. On Monday Flitwick was in her office discussing some new sort of charm he was tinkering with. His back had been facing the doorway when Harry had peaked in, and a wild eyed Cho discreetly shooed him away. The next day, Cho wasn't in her office at all, but she left a secret message in vanishing ink on her door that read "Sorry!"

Cho's busy schedule actually suited Harry's interests just fine at the moment. He still hadn't gotten over his experience with Malfoy, and frankly was disgusted that he had sex with her. It still made his stomach sick just thinking about it. As it stood now, the blonde was still a girl with no hint on when the problem would be fixed. Everyone was curious about what had happened to her, but Malfoy wasn't talking. She just clammed up and seemingly wanted to die from embarrassment.

Now that Harry had been removed from the Malfoy problem for a few days, he was ready to see Cho again. She finally was able to sneak in some time with him. While he cherished a second here and there in the hallways, it was nice to see her properly. Surprisingly, their first proper visit turned into an attack.

Cho was in a right state. When he first arrived inside her office, she had immediately slashed her wand in the air and slammed her door, and with another gesture she locked it. She leaped over her desk and pressed Harry against the wall and plastered him with the most intense kiss he had felt in days.

When she broke away, that's when the panic-attack happened. Her eyebrows had raised, she stumbled backwards, and started a sprawling tirade about various things people had said to her, or else, knowing glances she felt the other teachers were giving her. She was freaking out, and Harry wasn't exactly sure what he should say to calm her down. What was real and what was her mind playing tricks on her, he didn't know?

"Cho, stop." Harry finally went over to her and physically caused her to hold by taking her arms. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I think you're over thinking things because of all the sneaking around we've been doing."

Cho looked doubtful, but she was willing to listen to him. "Maybe I am. It's just I feel like I'm completely exposed before them. Some of them were my teachers, after all. I keep thinking they're reading my mind."

"Trust me, if someone was doing that, you'd know." Harry knew that for a fact.

"McGonagall keeps giving me this smile." Cho went on, wrapped her arms around is waist as she talked. "Since when does she smile? I swear there is something in her eye that's going 'I know what you're up to, Chang.'"

"She might just be smiling at you because you're her peer." Harry tried to reason, though the idea of McGonagall smiling for no reason was troubling.

"Then their's Flitwick. Saturday wasn't the only time he's made date jokes about us. Yesterday he even called you my boyfriend in a joking way. If anyone is on to us, it's him!"

That one was more hard to explain. "Well…. if he thinks you're doing anything wrong, he would have put a stop to it." Harry reasoned after some consideration.

"Then there's Mum." Cho pulled away from her hug and looked him in the eye. "She's always demanding where I'm going, and covertly tries to ask me what I think about being in school with students I knew… especially you. She can tell I'm hiding something, and is trying to get to the bottom of it."

"I guess you're mother would know if you were acting differently." Harry had to allow that. "Do you have any idea what her reaction would be if she found out?"

"No. I assume she'd be horrified. She's such a stickler for rules." Cho stepped back, then wrapped her arms around her mid-section. "The worst part about all this is that I know the way to solve the problem. I have to be seen less with you. But… but looking at you now, I just want to rip off my clothes and have you eat me out right here on the floor."

There was an appeal to what she said. After Malfoy, he needed something to get that taste out of his mouth. If he made a move towards this design, he knew she'd give in. Unfortunately there still was the matter at hand. After they had sex, he'd have to slip out without finishing this conversation, and he didn't know when they'd get another chance to talk.

"There's another factor to all of this we both have been avoiding talking about." Harry was unsure if he should bring up another issue when they had to deal with the current one they were in. "Have you ever wondered if us stealing away moments here and there has become our love affair. I mean that doing this secretly turns us on?"

"The fear of getting caught?" Cho considered that. "Yes, I worry about that all the time. The sex is amazing. It's such a rush feeling like we're getting away with something. It give me a thrill knowing that no matter where you're getting your rocks off at, you always come running to me. I like trying to out do myself in making you hooked on me like an enamored love-sick slave."

"Wow." Harry whispered. The way she said it was so sexy.

"I know. It scares me how much I think about it. Sex is like the driving force between us now and I'm frightened that I'm turning into some sort of addict. This is all because I can't be with you the way I want too. I'm starting to fear that I can't wait a full year. If we don't start a proper relationship, then sex is all we'll have." Cho looked on two minds on that. "Maybe it might not seem so bad to a boy, but a girl--"

"I want a real relationship too, Cho." Harry could see her insecurities. "You do drive me wild, but more than just the physical way."

She smiled at that, then gave a huge exhale from the heaviness of that confession. "Well then, we finally came out and said that. The only issue now is what do we do? We want to fall in love, but if

we keep going on like this we'll just end up as sex toys for each other."

"There's a thought. A Cho-shaped sex-doll."

Cho giggled at the joke. "I was being serious."

"We don't want to leave you out. You can get a dildo and call it 'Little Harry.'"

Cho laughed again, so much so that this time she hiccuped. "Stop!"

Dropping his joking manner, he got back to the point. "I suppose we're back to the same problem we had at the beginning of the year. Either we go out properly or break up. The sex is great, but not so good to cost you your job. I don't want to be responsible for that."

She sighed, then wandered to the couch and sat down. Harry joined the worried girl, taking a seat next to her. It seemed they always were coming back to this, and everything they had been doing was always a way to avoid the topic. For pure stress matters alone, this had to end. She was starting to get paranoid, and Harry was starting to feel the weight of his fooling around with multiple girls while he was in an arrangement with Cho.

"I don't want to break up with you again." Cho said after a long three minutes of inner deliberation. "We're more than just a fling that's fueled by attraction and nostalgia. I know it."

"Right." Harry breathed in, seeing his skin prickle with goose bumps. It was like everything they had done the last month was just fooling around. They really were going to try now. "How do you want to do this?"

"I…I'm going to talk to McGonagall and… and ask her directly on what the policy is for me seeing a special case student." Cho said. "It's going to be completely embarrassing, but the only way for us to come out is to do it properly."

"What if she says it's inappropriate?" Harry asked.

"That… that's where we have to make a major decision." Cho whispered. "Either we break up with the knowledge that we'll get back together after you graduate properly, or… or one or both of us must leave Hogwarts."

"Whoa." That was all Harry could say. Both decisions were dangerous.

As they had already theorized, maintaining a break-up pact with Cho could run into all sorts of problems. As she rightly pointed out, many girls were after him. He just came from a weekend where he had a threesome with twins, afterall. While he could try harder to fight advances from girls just throwing themselves at him, his will power might fade. Even if Cho allowed him to be with other girls while they were in this break-up-transition, there was the possibility that he might fall for someone else. He certainly allowed himself to feel some emotional feelings while sleeping with some of the girls he had been with.

Then there was the other option: leaving Hogwarts. If one of them left, which one? In his heart, he knew it had to be him. Cho was here for a job opportunity. Not only was she testing out to be a Professor, but during all this she was on her way to becoming a Charms Master. If teaching didn't work out, being a master would open up many doors for her.

Harry, on the other hand, had a special diploma. He technically didn't have to be here. After defeating Voldemort, he probably could march into the Auror's Department and ask for a job. Even if they said no, he was a celebrity right now. Landing a job wouldn't be that difficult.

The worst factor in this last option was that they'd leave together. While this seemed like the more romantic path, the truth was they didn't even know the extent of their feelings. They just hadn't had the time for exploring that. What if they eloped together then found that the only thing in common they had was Quidditch and enjoying sex. They'd run into some major issues then, and Cho wouldn't be able to get her job back.

"Gulping gargoyles, we're in a twist." Cho breathed out, evidently thinking of the same things.

"We're not breaking up," Harry decided. "and if McGonagall disagrees, then I'll leave."

"Harry, no!" Cho shook her head.

"It has to be this way." Harry explained his reasoning to her. "I have a better chance at finding a job right now than you do, and getting your Charm's Mastery will set you up nicely for the future."

"B-But, don't you want to finish a normal year at Hogwarts? After everything you've been through, forgetting You-Know-Who, what about all the plots you had to solve? Think about it, you kept the Philosopher's Stone safe, you discovered who really was opening the Chamber of Secrets, you were hunted by Sirius Black, you competed against your will in the Triwizard's Tournament, rebelling against Umbridge and had a full out fight with Death Eaters, and you investigated ways to defeat You-Know-Who with Dumbledore which ultimately led to his death. Don't you want just a normal school year for once?"

"I do, but I'm not exactly normal, now am I?" Harry pointed out. "Even now I'm having way too much sex than I should rightly be having."

"Well, there's that." Cho laughed. "I would think that'd be a good thing."

"Point is we both know it has to be me. Your education is far more important than me having a sentimental vacation."

Cho raised her eyebrow then spoke meekly. "If you're sure--"

"I'm sure."

"Right, then." Cho accepted it. "I suppose this is our plan now."

"Are you in agreement, or just going along with my decision?" Harry wanted to make sure they were in on this together.

"I'm with you." Cho assured him. "I just don't like that you have to give up happiness for me."

"I won't be. I'll be with you, won't I?"

Blushing at that, Cho smiled brightly. "You know what I mean."

"I can live with this decision." Harry reasserted. "Plus, I've already had a month or so here in school anyway. If I have to go, it's not a total loss."

Leaning over to him, Cho gave him a soft kiss. He kissed her back, and slowly he pulled her onto his lap. Sitting on top of him, she cradled his head as she continued kissing. It wasn't the mad- passion she had delivered before, it was more intimate and romantic. Then the clock on her wall chimed, she pulled away, glaring at it.

"We got to stop. Dinner is ready down in the Great Hall." Cho spoke in a gloomy voice.

"Soon we won't have to worry about that." Harry said.

Cho smiled sweetly at him, then took a curious look on her face. After constructing the words in her mind, Cho spoke in a soft whisper. "You don't have much more time to sow your wild oats. I suggest you get it out of your system now."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to speak to the Headmistress alone. She's busy, I have duties, and I don't want to be rushed in our conversation. It might take some doing, but I'm going to aim for the end of this week. Until then, I can't be with you. We can't risk being caught before our plan goes into motion. So take this opportunity as a free man."

"Cho--"

"I mean it." Cho narrowed her eyes. "When all is said and done, you'll belong to me. So think of it as a goodbye to the bachelor life."

"But we're going to get together for real. Don't you think that--"

"Harry!" Cho lowered her eyebrows. "You might be leaving Hogwarts for me. This is the least I can do!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry gave in.

"Great." Cho huffed.

Now that it was all settled, she had to climb off him so they could go to the Great Hall. After a few quick kisses, and checking the Marauder's Map to check of the coast was clear, they left her office. He held back and let her get a head start, then followed her down the stairs. She coyly flipped the back of her skirt up at him, just for a laugh, then rushed forward so she had more distance between them.

Minutes later, Harry joined the Gryffindors at the house table. Somehow Hermione was sitting near Romilda Vane, and Harry ended up flopping down in between them. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Then, a fleeting thought sparked in his brain. He had promised Romilda that he'd sleep with her again if she lived up to her bargain and stopped trapping boys into her little rape scenario. If all went went well with Cho, he wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise.

He really didn't want to give Romilda any kind of attention, but he also didn't want her to think he was a liar and for her to go back to capturing boys. So it was now or never. He'd just have to suck it up. Waiting until after he had something in his stomach, he nudged the raven haired girl. She had been looking at him off and on during the meal, eavesdropping on his and Hermione's small talk. Now she was at full alert.

"I'm heading for the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy." Harry whispered to her. "If you see a door there, go inside."

"If I see it?"

"Sometimes it's not there." Harry explained in a low voice. "Just be sure to be thinking about meeting up with me once you get there."

"Uh… okay?"

Taking one last drink of his pumpkin juice, Harry left. He made sure it was casual looking, though he notice Hermione eyeing him. No doubt she must have heard some of that. That didn't matter, he'd have time enough to explain to her what was going on later. He bounded up the stairs again at a jog, returning to that familiar hidden spot on the seventh floor.

He still was unsure if the Room of Requirements was around after what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was worth a shot. Closing his eyes, he paced in front of the area where the secret entrance would usually appear. In his mind he thought the same phrase over and over, willing his desire onto the magic room.

"I need a room to secretly have sex with Romilda Vane. I need a room to secretly have sex with Romilda Vane." He whispered to himself.

Then, to his surprise, there it was. The door looked unremarkable. So much so that he figured that only Romilda would find it interesting. Tentatively he reached for the brass knob and twisted it open. He half expected flames to come exploding out at him, however when he opened the door all he saw was an empty looking hallway.

Entering in, he shut the door behind him, then followed the hall back. There was a bathroom door on the left-hand side, which looked much like a Muggle hotel room. The bath was more of a hot- tub, and the standing shower was meant for two. It wasn't lost on him that the decor was red and white themed, with hearts all over the place.

Continuing to the end of the hall was a bedroom. A large heart-shaped bed met his eye, complete with large bedpost (that hung chains and handcuffs) and a canopy. Around the room there were various sexual toys, outfits, various oils and lubrications. There even was an icebox that housed sparkling spirits, erotic fruits, and chocolates. As usual, the Room of Requirements had out did itself.

"Blimey!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Romilda's voice coming from the hall. He had been looking at some kind of machine that had a mechanical penis on it. He didn't want to know how that thing worked. Turning away from it, he saw the girl looking around with wide-eyed wonder at all that was around her.

"I haven't heard any reports of you torturing boys." Harry got straight to business. "So I figured I'd own up to my end of the deal early and trust you'll keep your promise to me."

Romilda's cheeks flushed. "You really went out of your way to impress me."

Harry was about to explain how the room worked, but then reconsidered it. It seemed more impressive if she thought he had carefully planned out this reward. Even if Romilda second guessed this fiction, she seemed uninterested in the truth anyway. She was already wandering over towards the rack of costumes, pushing the hangers to the side to view all her options.

"How did you know my size?" Romilda exclaimed.

"Magic." Was all Harry gave her.

"Ohhh, I like this one…" Romilda pulled out a leather one-piece that would reveal far more than it covered.

"Since you've been a good girl, I think it's only right for you to be bad." Harry said, feeling a twinge of fear in letting her have full reign on her fantasies. There was no telling how freaky this girl

was.

Romilda giggled, snatched the leather one-piece, and bounced into the bathroom. Watching her go, Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for a rough night. How he was going to get aroused while fearing for his life, he didn't know. Then suddenly, just barely within the side of his vision, he saw something move on the lubrication table. There, sitting next to some scented oils was a new potion that wasn't there before. Picking it up, he read the label. As soon as he touched the bottle, it began to sing.

"Apply this to your cock, and get hard as a rock! To his or her delight, you can fuck all night! Put it in their bum, let them taste your cum. You'll make their voice ring, they'll scream that you're the king!"

Harry groaned at the crudeness of the jingle, but removed his clothes regardless. Once naked, he applied a generous portion of the slippery potion on his soft member. While he waited for some kind of results, he thought he looked strange with just a glossy penis, so he used some scented oil that smelt a bit like Butterbeer to lather the rest of his body. Now finished, he wondered what was taking the potion so long. He was still as soft as ever.

"You don't waste any time, do you Harry?" Romilda returned back into the bedroom.

He had to admit, even for a psychotic sadist, she looked amazing in that outfit. The leather one-piece was designed so that it looked more like a bikini, but straps connected the top and the bottoms together. There were zips over where her nipples would be, and a snap that undid the bottom of where her privates were. The back was basically a string that went up the crease of her butt, as was the back of the bikini top. Harry got the feeling that the snap on her top would remove everything rather quickly, but judging on how long it took her to put it on, the same wasn't true for getting into the thing. On her arms and legs she had long leggings and gloves, made out the same material. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, so he could vividly see a choker on her neck.

For some reason, giving her full reign was not very appealing. She was a cruel girl by nature and he wasn't keen on ending up in a small ball in the corner, crying. So he thought he'd take the lead here. Let's see if the little devil had a masochist side as well?

Walking over to her, he took her by the hand. She raised her eyes at this, but followed him when he climbed on the bed. Then he positioned her by the headboard and in between the bed-posts, and raised her left arm. She watched him, then spotted the handcuff. For a brief moment, she resisted and tried to draw back her hand, but he yanked her to place. He wasn't sure if he was going to far when she fought back, but then he caught her smile. Her eyes were on fire.

Cuffing each wrist to a bed post, she was stuck standing there, looking throughly aroused. Her chest was moving up and down already, waiting to see what sort of punishments he'd give her. Now that she was helpless, he forcefully unzipped the coverings on her outfit, exposing her breasts and vagina into the open air. Then he hopped off the bed and grabbed the nearest oils and flung it into her body. Then slapping her hard as he rubbed it into her, he covered her up with the slippery substance.

Throughout this prep work Romilda was play acting that she didn't want this, but it was plain to see that she was turned on. Even before he lathered her vagina it was already wet. She played the victim, pleading for him to stop, but there was always a slight glint in her eyes. She wanted this bad. It probably was the only time someone took her like this. She liked being on the others side of things.

He felt up her body, squeezing her breasts. She made some grunting noise as she squirmed from his

touch. Her mouth opened, letting out large exhales when his hand traveled down and cupped her vagina. Then he slapped it. She squeaked but jutted her hips forward so he could rub her properly. He stopped, grabbed her hair and pulled her face to the side. Then he gave her what she wanted, rubbing her aggressively.

Somehow, with contact on her naked skin, the boner-potion was going into effect. In fact, he could have sworn that while he got hard like the jingle had said, he also felt a bit of a tingle sensation around his member. No doubt, this tingle was stimulating. If it kept going like this, he really would want to have sex all night.

He spun Romilda around as far as she could go, and smacked her butt. Instead of an outcry, she moaned. Yep, she wasn't even bothering to pretend she was resisting anymore. She wanted him bad.

"How do you like being treated like a slut?!" Harry ordered and smacked her again.

She moaned once more. "I hate it!"

"You're lying!"

"I hate it!" Romilda quivered.

"This is what you do to others, you damn slut!"

"Yes." Romilda breathed out. "I fucking love it!"

Slap! Another moan. He slapped her butt again. Her legs spread, and she pushed out her butt towards him. He hit it with rapid shots, slowly causing her rear to redden.

"You're messed up, you know that? You like this!"

"I don't!"

"Stop lying. You want my dick don't you?"

"I don't!" Romilda repeated.

He spun her forward again, then lightly choked her. "I know you're lying, you slut. Why don't you beg for it, like you want too."

"No!"

Harry slapped her right breast, causing her chest to jump forward. "Beg for it."

"I want it." Romilda squeaked out. "I want your dick! I want you to fuck my pussy and violate me over and over!"

He slapped her face, then gripped her breasts. Why was he getting so into this? Normally he'd find this appalling, but his penis was freaking out. He slapped her vagina again, as if it were her fault that he was feeling that way. Then he stuck his fingers inside of her. She was soaking, regardless of the oil.

Harry finger banged Romilda harshly, hearing her scream out her moans with agonizing pleasure. When she came, she orgasmed hard, literally losing her footing. She hung from the bed posts with her arms spread out like a crucifix, gagging and cumming at the same time. Harry uncuffed her, letting her drop to her knees, then without giving her a second to rest, he shoved his penis into her

mouth. Once she realized what was happening, she opened wide, and allowed him to move. Like before, he didn't hold back and thrusted wildly.

Soon he didn't have to thrust, she was sucking on her own. That didn't stop him from gripping her head and forcing the issue. She gagged and coughed, but kept going, as the wetness from her eyes formed a pleasurable tear to roll down her face, dripping mascara down. She came again, but so did he. He pulled out of her mouth, and blasted into her face. She opened her mouth wildly and tried to catch it all. The portions she got, she swallowed down, moaning with ecstasy.

The boner-potion was still tingling, however. It seemed as if orgasming only drove him more wild. Not being able to take it, he pushed her to her hands and knees and slipped into her from behind. He gripped her hips and jammed himself in with all his might, giving no restraint. In someways this was payback, but in others he just wanted that tingle to stop. It was like a sexual itch that wouldn't go away.

"OHHH! Keep fucking it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! AHHH!!!! Cumming!

Somehow, Romilda came again. He wanted to as well, but he wasn't exactly there yet. Taking his penis out, he let her take a moment to breathe. Her upper half slumped over, but her hips still remained in the air with her butt posing in front of him. He looked at that little hole, watch it twitch as she breathed. Then before he knew it he was sticking his member inside of it.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Romilda exclaimed. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fuck! Shove it in! Shove it in! Ohhhh! Fuck me! Fuck me! Keep fucking my ass! Fuck my ass! AAAGGHHHH!!!"

Over and over he thrust into her, seeing her reached blow and rubbing herself as he did so. She couldn't stop moaning and screaming, and it was driving him into wild abandon. He could really feel it now. With a final thrust, he could feel himself about to cum.

Impulsively, he pulled out of her butt, and inserted himself inside her vagina. Then with a jolt he creamed. It felt as if he had a full liter of liquid spray out of himself, but he pumped it all inside of her. Pulling out, he sat on his knees breathing in hard himself, watching as his own semen dribbled out of her. And yet, that tingle was still there, and his penis raised again, hard as ever.

"Bloody hell." Harry swore, wishing now that he hadn't put that potion on his penis.

"I want it!" Romilda screamed, spinning around when she saw him hard again. "I'm going to become addicted to this cock! Put it back inside me!"

She pushed his back to the bed and leaped on top of him. As harshly as he treated her, there was no easing back into it. She was already at full speed, jumping up and down on his penis, screaming with a red sweaty face. Harry reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts and squeezed them, causing her to utter more dirty obscenities at him. She came again, flopping on top of him, but kept moving in somewhat of a trance, her eyes rolled back in her head.

Harry finished himself off by thrusting up himself. Romilda fell over properly now, unable to move from the strain and pleasure she was feeling. Harry's penis still was hard, but he didn't think he could do anything more. Then, as if by a miracle, the tingling stopped. It seemed once his limit was reached, the potions effects stopped. Once it did, he slowly started to soften. Both he and Romilda fell asleep right away, with her still laying on top of him.

Sophie Chang

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 30. Sophie Chang

Harry woke up some time in the middle of the night to find Romilda sucking him off. Without any further word they went at it again. Once she had hers, she passed out again, leaving Harry to finish off himself. He came in her hair as punishment for being so selfish, then rolled off the bed. After taking a shower, he dried off, got dressed, then left the slutty Gryffindor to her messed up dreams.

Had he been thinking straight, Harry might not have attempted to returned to Ravenclaw Tower in the middle of the night, however it seemed luck was on his side. He arrived in the Head Students Flat with no incident, walked into Hermione's room, threw off his clothes once more, and climbed into bed. She barely noticed him, but automatically wrapped her arms around him and returned back to sleep. With her cuddling him so softly, he found himself back to sleep as well.

When he woke up in the morning, he saw that Hermione had already awaken. As usual, she was watching him sleep. When she saw him open his eyes she greeted him cheerfully with a good morning. He sat up in bed next to her, and yawn. She continued watching him, allowing him to get his wits about him, before she bombarded him with questions.

It took some doing, but Harry slowly explained he and Cho's new plan, and how he had decided to fulfill his obligation to Romilda. Hermione disapproved of furthering any kind of association with Romilda, but she didn't voice it. Instead she just pulled the covers off, climbed off the bed, then raised her arms up and stretched.

Unlike Harry, she still had her panties and a light tank-top on. When she raised her arms up, the shirt raised up, exposing her belly button. Harry couldn't resist looking at it, still finding it cute after having seen it so many times by now. She caught him looking, but didn't pay it any mind. She just pulled him out of bed, then pushed him out of the room into the bathroom they shared.

Once inside, they both bathed together. They tended to do that, these days, though nothing sexual usually went on. Harry was still in a mood however and Hermione's wet body brushing against him wasn't helping. Before long he was sporting that familiar erection. Perhaps the boner-potion hadn't rubbed off completely. Hermione looked down at it, once again unfazed. Then, as if it were the most natural thing to do, she started stroking it.

"You know, we can't be like this anymore if you and Cho really do become a couple right." Hermione spoke matter-of-factly as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"No more morning hand-jobs?" Harry teased.

"No more cuddling in bed either." Hermione stressed. Her fingers rounded out at the top of his head, then melted back down to his base. "I don't want to be the cause of you breaking up."

Harry nodded his head, really starting to feel it now.

"I suppose we both knew this day was coming." Hermione continued, increasing her speed once she felt how tense his lower body got. "I must say I'm more sadder than I thought I'd be. I was getting used to having a go whenever I felt lonely."

"Hermione--" Harry started but forgot what he was trying to say. All he could really register was the feeling of her slippery hand sliding up and down his penis.

"Don't moan my name. It's a bit to cute, and we don't have time to get into it." Hermione scowled him.

"I wasn't… I was trying to…uhhhh…" Harry lost his train of thought again.

Hermione gave a small giggle. "Boys really lose their minds because of this thing, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled softly at her. "Sorry."

"No, I like it." Hermione stated, then started to focus more effort to making him feel better. "If I feel like it later, maybe we can do it again tonight."

"Yeah." Harry's blurry eyes honed in on her breasts. They were jiggling as her hand pumped up and down.

"Geez, now I'm getting turned on." Hermione complained. "Just hurry up and cum already."

As if her request was a command, he did as he was ordered. His thick white seed plastered on the side of her leg, to which she leaned into the shower jet and allowed the water to wash it off. Then she cleaned off her hand and Harry's member. Harry was too dazed to say or think anything more.

"Enough of that. We got a Prefect Meeting to get too." Hermione nudged him. When he looked dopily at her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get on with it Harry!"

As she turned off the water, Harry's eyes watched that wet behind leave the shower. The two of them prepared for the school day ahead of them. After dressing, they packed their bags, then left the flat for the Prefect's Office. Harry was feeling really happy this morning, and he was pretty sure he knew why. Hermione was back to business as usual, however. He wondered how she managed to turn on and off those lustful feelings at will. As they entered into the office, everyone was present, except for Clint Hopkins. They waited a minute, but when he didn't show up, Hermione started the meeting.

And so Thursday continued on like any other Thursday. History of Magic was dull enough to knock thoughts of having sex with Hermione out of his mind. Once he left for Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was ready for a change of pace. As usual Drescher came in, took attendance, then left. Once he did, Harry started his lesson.

He took his time, feeling as if he should try to savor what moments he had left in Hogwarts before he had to potentially leave. He kept the lesson light and fun, and even let everyone go early once he was sure everyone understood the lesson he taught. He was just packing up when Ginny stayed behind a bit, issuing Dean to go on to the Great Hall without her. He reluctantly obeyed, giving Harry one last curious gaze once he left.

"Hermione told me about what's going on." Ginny whispered. "You know, about you and Cho."

Harry wondered when Hermione had time for that. "What did she tell you?"

"That you and her have this arrangement going on." Ginny said. So she didn't know about the

latest development. "I think she told me as a way to ward me off of you. She doesn't want me tempted to cheat on Dean."

"Too late." Harry mouthed.

Ginny giggled. "Hush!"

"Sorry." Harry smirked.

"Well at any rate, I don't really think it's right for Cho to just allow you to sleep around. Hermione told me her reasoning, but it sounds like to me that she's pretty insecure. You don't want a girl like that. Trust me, you can do a lot better."

"Looking out for me?"

"I do have some invested interest in you, Harry." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't worry about it anymore. Cho and I have decided to end this madness soon." Harry said.

"Oh?"

So he told her the plan. Since it was Ginny, he knew she wouldn't spread it around. Hermione had already told her this much, so it would stand to reason that sooner or later she'd end up hearing the story one way or another. Once he had finished telling her the finer details of what was going on, Ginny looked slightly taken a back. Her eyes were buzzing back and forth, imitating the neurons in her brain working over time.

"What's going on in that head of yours." Harry poked her forehead.

"It's just that… you might be going. I was just starting getting used to you and I reforming our friendship. I really think that sucks."

"As you said, Cho and I couldn't keep up this open-relationship gig much longer. This is what we have to do."

Ginny gave a small hiss. "I get it, I really do. I'm just being a bit selfish here."

"There's a chance I won't go," Harry tried to brighten her up. "but if I do, I'll probably be leaving sometime this weekend. That's when Cho is going to have her talk with McGonagall."

"So I only have the rest of the day, Friday, and possibly the weekend?" Ginny spoke mainly to herself than to him.

"Hey, don't think of it like that." Harry reassured her. "Your family is practically my family. I'll be around."

"Yeah… but it won't be the same."

He could tell this was really bothering her. On a whim he thought of something new. "Look, maybe we can have a small get-together in the Room of Requirements. We'll have a small party just in case I end up going. How's that sound?"

Ginny pouted, then as if she suddenly realized something, she perked up. "A party?"

"Right. It might be fun to get everyone together one last time. We could play some games and have

one last laugh. Sound good?"

"Oh… yes." Ginny was already planning it seemed. "Let me handle it. I just had a good idea. I definitely have until Friday, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay!" Ginny grinned. "I'm on it. I need to find Cho real quick! I can't have her telling McGonagall too early!"

And without another word, she was gone. Harry had to admit to being rather surprised at this change of mood. Perhaps this was all she needed to get her mind off of him leaving. She just needed a task. Still, it seemed rather depressing to have a send away party. In his mind, he pictured himself sneaking out into the night without a single hug goodbye. Now it seemed he'd be the center of attention.

After lunch, Harry had a free period, but he wandered up towards his Alchemy class anyway. It wasn't in session, so he took the opportunity to finish up some homework, and spend sometime with his own thoughts. He had a lot to think about. His mind was filled with nothing by Cho and his and her's future together as a real couple.

The scary part about all this was that there was no guarantee that they'd even work out. After going through all of this, they could end up not getting along at all. He recalled how awkward he used to be around her back when he was first dating her, and the awful dates he had. Sure, most of those were nerves with the combination of Cedric Diggory dying and Voldemort screaming in his head, but what if they literally had no chemistry? He didn't think so. They seemed to be getting along fine now, but what if all of that was sensationalized emotions created because of the situation they were in?

"Mr. Potter?" A soft voice interrupted his brooding.

Looking up, he turned and saw Professor Chang standing by the door, holding on to a pile of books. At the moment she was looking extremely young, because of the way she was holding those books and the wide-eyed inquisitive look on her face. She looked way too much like her daughter.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry stood up, asking politely.

"I'm substituting today. Professor Elixia came down with an odd case of Mongolian Nasal Squirts. From what I gather, it's rather nasty." Chang spoke as she entered the room. She went to the teacher's desk and pushed the books onto it. Giving a sigh from being relieved of her load, she rolled her shoulders back and forth, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Nasal Squirts?" Harry asked.

"Ah, sometimes I forget you were raised in a Muggle household." Chang smiled kindly. In fact, her whole disposition was more casual than it usually was. "Nasal Squirts is just like it sounds. It's a condition in which a strange form of pink mucus is discharged from the nose in frequent explosive bursts. Think of it like nose diarrhea, not allergies. Right now, I imagine your teacher is holed up in the hospital wing with her face in a bucket."

"Gross." Harry shivered at the thought.

"Indeed." Chang smirked. "That's why I'm here early, but that doesn't explain you. You have a free-period, I assume?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I wanted to finish up some work from the previous lesson."

"Admirable." Chang looked pleased with that answer.

There was a break in conversation, as Professor Chang got settled in and began looking over the notes Elixia must have left her. Harry noticed she made the same concentrated faces as Cho did when she was thinking. When she reached up to brush away a strand of black hair falling into her eyes, Harry had to look away. The woman was simply too pretty for her own good, and the mother/daughter similarities were just too much. His movement must have gotten her attention, as she turned her head in his direction. When he gave a noncommittal smile, she gave him a genuine one.

What was the deal? She always seemed like a softer version of Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration, but now she was extremely warm and friendly. Did she take on her stern manner as she taught to gain the respect of the students. Perhaps this was so, but why should she drop the act now? Wasn't he her student? Why was she treating him like one of her peers?

"Ugh, I really wish Hestia would have taken this class…How am I going to do that?" Chang mumbled to herself.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm supposed to teach you lot a new mixture. Your Professor swore it's not that complex, but it's been a few years since I've had to take Alchemy, and I'm having trouble understanding her notes."

"Maybe I can help?" Standing up, Harry walked over to the front desk to join her.

"Are you doing well in Alchemy?"

"I'm fair." Harry shrugged.

"Well, it can't hurt to have a fresh pair of eyes." Chang said. "You're already teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class, might as well try your hand here as well."

"You know about that?"

"You students might think you live in your own world, but us teachers live in this castle too. We know what's going on most of the time." Chang said.

After she spoke, she gave him a curious glance, then went back to Elixia's notes. That one glance gave him pause. Given the context of what she was saying combined with that look, Harry wondered if she was referring to other things besides students teaching themselves in Drescher's classes. Certain secret relationships with her daughter sort of things. Still, she didn't say more, and Harry wasn't about to show his hand when he didn't need too.

Using refreshing Chang's memory on Alchemy as an excuse, Harry pushed through this bit of awkwardness. It seemed she did remember some of her old Alchemy lessons, but was just second guessing herself, or else mixing up her Potions recollections with Alchemy. With his help, she seemed to have a grasp on how to at least fake her knowledge once the class finally came, even if she didn't understand all the subtleties.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Chang smiled sweetly at him. "I must say, you're a natural at teaching."

"I don't know about that." Harry shrugged. "I've just had some experience with it, lately."

"That's not what I heard. Didn't you used to teach Defensive magic about four years ago when that Umbridge woman was in the castle?"

"More or less." Harry was surprised she knew about that too.

Perhaps Cho told her about Dumbledore's Army. He never knew if his previous students ever told their parents about what they had been up too in the old days. It involved breaking school rules and practicing magic without a supervising adult. Aside from that, his old DA members played a part in the Battle of Hogwarts. That might be a little something Cho might not want her mother to know.

"You also were Quidditch Captain for a time." Chang went on, as if she memorized some kind of file that had all his history recorded in it. "Using leadership skills in a game where quick thinking is necessary for success is crucial to being a teacher. Have you ever thought about staying on at Hogwarts and taking on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for real?"

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. No. In fact, he hadn't thought about that. In an odd way, it was strange that he didn't. He was so dead set on his idea of becoming an Auror, no other job option ever occurred to him. Sure, he had the briefest of fantasies about playing Professional Quidditch, but never given it serious thought.

"Me a Professor?" Was all he could come up with saying. "I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"Nonsense." Chang raised her eyebrow. "You've constantly foiled any Death Eater plot throughout your school career, not to mention that you're a war hero. Hell, you've defeated He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, didn't you? If you're not qualified, then who is?"

"But it's not like I'm a Master, or a Professional Duelist, or an ex-Auror. I'm just… just Harry."

"Well, just Harry, can you honestly say that given your experience that you're less qualified than the likes of Gilderoy Lockheart, Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, that Umbridge woman, or even your old Potions Master, Severus Snape? From what I gather, they weren't the best teachers out there, yet they all seemed qualified enough for Professor Dumbledore to take them on. So why not you?"

She had a point there. In fact she was making far too much sense. Now that he thought about it, those teachers she mentioned were all awful. While Harry loved Hagrid, even his blind loyalty couldn't protect the giant from the truth. Hell, Hagrid hadn't even graduated Hogwarts and was banned from using magic, yet he was made a professor. If he could do it, why not Harry?

"You shouldn't use logic on me, it's not fair." Harry joked.

Chang chuckled at that. "Just take that into consideration. While I have no doubt that'd you'd make an excellent Auror, I'm convinced you'd make an even greater teacher."

"Thank you." Harry said, and meant it.

The encouragement and faith from her was more touching than he expected. Now that he thought about it, the whole reason he wanted to be an Auror was because a fake Mad-Eye Moody said he had a knack for defensive magic. While he was sure that Lupin might have agreed with him, this was a recommendation by a man who was secretly trying to serve him up to Voldemort. Being so blind to the suggestion of this goal seemed rather silly now.

"There's something else to consider." Chang ventured after a moment had passed. She gazed into Harry's eyes and that strange knowing look returned. "If you're here at Hogwarts, you can stay closer to the ones you love."

"Wha--" Harry stammered. Did she know?

"It's no secret that you see this castle as your second home." Chang spoke carefully. "You love it here, and I assume you love the people here as well. Perhaps that also might be a good reason to have a chat with the Headmistress."

Her sell's pitch was getting rather elaborate now. For a casual conversation, she seemed to have put a lot of thought into this. There was no way she came up with any of this on the fly. He squinted his eyes at her, as if trying to figure her out. She just had that sweet smile on her face, using her beauty to encourage him.

Pushing all caution aside, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He just flat out asked her what all this was about. Chang's smile faded just slightly, then she turned away. Her eyes went to the door, as if expecting someone to walk in. When they didn't, she returned her dark eyes back on Harry.

"If you decided to stay, then a certain young woman might be pleased."

Somehow the woman knew. She was a mother after all, and had been working close to her daughter. Perhaps she knew about them all along, or at least figured out that Cho had feelings for Harry. Whatever the case was, it was clear that Sophie Chang had been keeping an eye on him, looking into his history, and assessing him quietly. At some point she must have determined that she approved of him, as she carefully had thought out the advantages of pressing Harry into teaching.

"So you know." Harry whispered, he too looking at the door now.

"I suspected." Chang corrected. "Well, more than suspected. My daughter isn't very good at hiding her emotions, and you… well… you seemed to be missing when she is."

"Mrs. Chang, I swear that--"

"No need." Chang raised her hand up before he went into an elaborate explanation. "I understand why the two of you would want to keep this quiet. It's a tricky situation. However, you should know that I'm not the only teacher who's noticed."

"Flitwick?"

"And McGonagall." She added on.

"If they knew, then why didn't they put a stop to it?" Harry whispered.

"You're what? 18? 19? Cho is an adult as well. You're both graduates, you to a lesser degree, granted, but graduates none the less. It's none of our business what two consenting adults do on their spare time. Not only that, but you're keeping your personal lives away from the students. We don't really see the need to 'stop you' as you put it. In fact, I don't believe we have the right to."

"Then everything you just said was your way of making Cho happy?"

"I admit there is a mother's biased here, but studying you as I have these past few weeks has made me believe that you'd be an excellent teacher. After all you've done for the wizardry community, it would be a shame for you to dive into an Auror's career and returned to the life of danger and mysteries. I know teaching doesn't sound very exciting, but haven't you had enough excitement to last a lifetime?"

"You're very good at this." Harry commented on her selling abilities.

She smiled, then looked at the door again. Satisfied that they still had more time, she leaned her arms against the desk and got closer to him. She took a serious expression, and looked slightly vulnerable. After considering her words, she whispered low so only he could hear, even if they were alone.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Harry felt strange now. How could he answer that question? She was Cho's mother.

"Truth is… we've been sneaking around for so long that it's a bit difficult to answer. We want to have a relationship, but at the moment, we can only catch an hour or two here and there."

Chang smiled. "Thank you for not lying."

"Cho's planning on talking to McGonagall soon about us." Harry informed her. "Given what you told me, I guess she doesn't have too."

"No, let her." Chang shook her head. "Minerva has been strangely quiet about all this. I believe she doesn't want to get involved because it's such a sensitive topic. If Cho confronts her, then she has to give her official blessing, then the two of you can stop fooling around in secret."

"Er--" Harry felt his heart leap into his mouth on hearing that.

"I was young too, once." Chang laughed again at him. "Don't think I'm so out of it that I don't know what you're doing with that 'hour or two here and there' business. Cho's a beautiful young girl, and you're a handsome young man. At one time I used to sneak into dark corners and empty rooms with boys."

"R-Right."

"Besides… I can always tell when she's had an encounter with you." Chang decided to rub in one last awkward statement. "She's always glowing and cheerful after having sex."

Hogwarts Harem

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

by C.M. Lacey

Chapter 31. Hogwarts Harem.

While Sophie Chang's talk had been both awkward and embarrassing, she also opened up his mind on a new career path. Maybe she had a point. He had spent seven years in the trenches, defeating Death-Eaters, and putting an end to whatever scheme Voldemort had going on that year. Should he really be going right back into the worst portions of Wizard society and search out more crimes, mysteries, and dangers? Part of him said yes, while the other part saw the appeal of being a teacher. Hogwarts had been his home, despite whatever Basilisk or Hungarian Horn-Tailed Dragon encounters he might have had in the past. It seemed only natural for him to stay.

These thoughts followed Harry into the following day, and throughout the days lessons. As he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the last lesson of the day, he examined himself. Could he be happy doing this for a career? It was one thing to teach a class that were his peers. Would it be completely different to helm a room of young children who he didn't know? Would they even listen to him? How difficult would the transition be?

As class came to an end, these questions left him. Once again Ginny was coming closer to him. Instead of shooing Dean away and talking to him in private, she simply handed him a folded bit of parchment, but did it slyly so her boyfriend couldn't see her. The way she did it, he knew to keep it hidden.

"We're going to have Quidditch practice Saturday morning." Ginny spoke a bit too loudly.

"I know, you posted it on the bulletin board." Harry spoke softer, eyeing Dean now. He seemed oblivious to all this.

"Well… just make sure you take showers alone this time." Ginny smirked, turned around, and pulled Dean towards the door. He gave a goofy grin at Harry and ran off after her.

Once they were gone, Harry opened up the parchment.

RoR. 5:30. Party tonight!

He studied the hastily scratched inked letters, deciphering what she meant. So Ginny had planned the going away party like she said she was going to. Unfortunately for her, Harry hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about his talk with Professor Chang. He wasn't going anywhere. It seemed wrong for him to slip out on Ginny's efforts though. If she was telling him RoR, that meant Room of Requirements. She obviously had more than just a few people coming.

However there was the other issue that bugged Harry. Why was she acting like this was some big secret? It was true that his relationship with Cho wasn't official yet so they had to keep it quiet, but why was she sneaking around? If she was throwing a party, wouldn't Dean be in the loop. Then again, perhaps Dean did know what was going on, but was better at hiding it than she was. Whatever the case, Harry knew he'd show up on the seventh floor at 5:30.

After changing out of his uniform, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak out of storage and packed them in a small bag. He thought that if Ginny's party ran late, at least he'd be prepared. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to get stuck in the Room of Requirements while Mrs. Norris and Filch roamed the halls.

He waited for Hermione to show up so that they could leave together, but when she didn't come home, Harry figured she must already be at the party. Sighing, he picked up his bag, slung the thing over his shoulder, then set out. As he made his way through the maze of the ever changing staircases, Harry wondered just how many people Ginny had roped into this party, and how disappointed they might be when they found out he wasn't actually leaving.

On reaching the now familiar location, an unassuming door was already in place. Like Harry had done so before with Romilda, Ginny must have arranged it so that the guest of the party would be able to see the entrance way. Looking around him to make sure the coast was clear, Harry opened the door and slipped in quickly. After shutting the door, he turned around to get a look at what Ginny had created. It was only then did he realized this party wasn't exactly what he expected.

The room was designed much like an Arabian palace, with elaborate white pillars and swirly reliefs playing on the walls. Large silks hung this way and that, with a number of pillowed couches and beds spread throughout the place. In the center of the room was a huge bath, with a fountain trickling pleasantly in the middle of it. The whole room seemed to be made of marble and gold, minus the highly ornamented carpets on the floor and the sofas and feathered futons spread all over the place.

If that wasn't strange enough, the party guests themselves raised his eyebrows. They were all girls, and every single one of them was dressed to match the Arabian Night's theme. Looking down the row, they all wore skimpy turkish belly-dancer outfits, or slightly transparent fabrics that Princess Jasmine might have worn, or even the Orion Slave girl from Star Trek. His mouth dropped open, seeing all the exposed bellies and cleavage on display.

There were twelve girls in all, and no boys in sight. Ginny and Hermione were there, of course. Hermione looked like she was blushing at wearing such a silly outfit, but still had a small smile on her face. Luna was standing next to Sue, who both looked the shyest out of the lot. Then there was Demelza who sported a cocky expression. Next to Hannah, Cho waved at him, then pointed to the surprise visitors of the scene. Along with them was Pansy, who looked more than out of place among girls she used to bully. Beside her were Parvati and Padma Patil, and next to them were the taller Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. All five were each wearing the sexy outfits as well as the others.

"What's going on?" Harry dropped his bag, staring at all the girls.

"Weasley approached me yesterday with a crazy idea." Cho explained. "I have to admit, I almost punched her in the face for suggesting it. She wanted to throw a special kind of party. After she explained what she had in mind, she slowly sold me on the idea."

"She sold us all, actually." Hermione pointed out.

Cho continued. "She pointed out that since you might be leaving soon and this might be your last

day as a single man, that perhaps we should try something rather… unconventional."

"Unconventional?" Harry gestured around the room. "This place looks like a Sultan's harem."

"That's exactly what it is!" Ginny beamed. "I figured you should go out with a bang!"

Harry had heard this before. Last time she said that, she ended up cheating on her boyfriend as he ravaged her in the girl's bathroom. Could she really be thinking about repeating their 'one-time only' goodbye? It seemed likely. There they all were, dressed in clothes he'd never imagine to see them in. He gaped at all the girls there, especially his old Quidditch team mates.

"Ginny contacted some of the old DA." Angelina informed him. "The two of us thought it might be fun to indulge ourselves just this once."

"And we had to come back for seconds." Padma joined in.

"Took some doing to get here, but I had to see if you had the balls to actually go along with something crazy like this.." Pansy gestured around them. "I'm actually pretty impressed."

"S-So I'm the Sultan?" Harry was still wrestling with the idea. He turned to Cho, wondering why she was fine with this. "Is this really okay?"

"Here we go…" Pansy and Demelza both sarcastically said together. Cho ignored them.

"We all agreed." Cho looked around at the group. "One last adventure before we all go our separate ways. Besides, it's not like you've been holding back. At one time or another, you've been with all these girls, right?"

"Except for us." Katie pointed out. "The Potter Angelina and I knew was a bit more chaste."

"Something like this is a fitting way to end it, don't you agree?" Ginny added.

"Well--" Harry was about to argue, but saw Luna give him the thumbs up. As if that was a sign of permission, he gave in. Well, why the hell not? Once more into the breach. "So, where do we start?"

The girls didn't wait for him to second guess himself. They all surrounded him. With so many, he was having trouble seeing who was doing what, and just what was going on, but sets of hands were undressing him, while others started feeling him up. Cho came in for a kiss, but she was giggling to much for it to be super effective. Apparently, even though she went along with Ginny's scheme, she too thought this was crazy. Within moments he was naked. Ordinarily he wouldn't have been so self conscious, but with so many girls around, and he being the only one nude, it did cause him to flush.

But not for long.

The room had supplied these girls with the same set of oils that Harry had conjured up with Romilda. All of them were scented with jasmine, which fit the Arabian theme they were going for. Numerous soft hands and fingers set to work rubbing it all over his body, as well as his ever growing member. When he felt that tingling sensation again, he knew that the oil shared the same properties as that boner-potion. Well good. With this many girls around, he was going to need it.

They laid him out on one of the silks, then circled all around him. Cho was back to kissing him, while most of the girls continued to rub his body. Someone started sucking him off, and without having to look he knew who it was. Only Luna could get that much suction.

Slowly, the sexy outfits started to be removed. He watched hungrily as the girls seemed to pair off and undress their partners. While Luna bobbed her head up and down, Hannah undressed her. Ginny, reached over and undid Hermione's bra, while Padma tugged at Cho's bottoms. Demelza and Parvati seemed to be already naked, and were applying generous amounts of oil on their skins, while Angelina and Katie seemed to be making out. Sue and Pansy had finished undressing, and now were pulling Harry's hands underneath their legs so they too could feel good. With so much stimulus going on, Harry couldn't hold back. Without even giving her a warning, Harry came. Luna jerked back in shock as the remaining of his semen flew up and landed on Hannah's thigh.

There was a round of laughter from the shock of it all, but soon everyone was back to work. Angelina pushed Luna out of the way then stood over his still twitching penis. Giving him a wink, she lowered to her knees and invited him inside of her. Cho sat back and watched as the ebony skinned goddess took him all the way inside with a wide open mouth. Then turning back to Harry, Cho climbed on top of his head. It seemed she wasn't going to be ignored.

What the other girls were doing while this was going on, he didn't know. All he could feel was Angelina squeezing him, while Cho's lower body gyrated over his face. He could hear kissing sounds, the contact of skin touching skin, and a few heavily breaths here and there, but overall his senses were blocked. His nose smelled both the jasmine oil that caused Cho's golden skin to glow, and her inner most womanly scents. He found that she tasted amazing, but then again, he was highly turned on.

Moans were starting to echo around the harem walls, and once Cho had came and climbed off of him, he could finally hear them properly. The girls indeed were pairing off, though a number of them were on the look out for their turn. Once Cho had left, Padma immediately scrambled in her place. Shortly after, he felt Angelina climb off of him, then someone else slide on. He didn't know who.

As he ate Padma out, whoever he was having sex with got a load-full. He came inside of her without so much of a warning. They stopped only for a moment, pushing off of him. Something was cleaning him off, then he felt either the same girl or someone else climb back on him. It was hard to tell with his penis being so sensitive. The tingle of the special oil was doing it's job, and soon he was feeling it again.

The girl on top of his lower half was slamming hard on him fast. Harry couldn't help but lick Padma to her rhythm. Loud moans from various girls were easily heard now, but Harry could make out Padma's voice among the choir. Like before, when she came, she tried to suffocate him again with her legs. Unlike last time he wasn't about to cum, so he was more quick to tap on her leg to get her attention. When she rolled off of him, he saw the back of a wild Demelza jumping up and down, while Hannah cupped her breasts, rubbing her own vagina on Harry's leg.

"Is it alright if I take a turn?" Sue suddenly popped into view.

"Huh?" Harry's mind had long been buried in a sea of pleasure.

Taking that as a yes, like Cho and Padma before her, Sue climbed over his face. And the process started again.

The night went on like this in a blur. When they finally let Harry up, he was allowed to pick which girl he wanted to do next. As he and Katie went doggy-style, he watched the others find ways to satisfy themselves in lesbionic passions. Luna was using her oral skills to good use on Ginny, who apparently was discovering that the small loony girl had a talent for this.

Hannah had moved on to Hermione. She had conjured up one of those phantom penises that

Romilda's friends liked using. Somehow it must have gave Hannah pleasure as well as Hermione, as her face was contorted in a blissful strain as she thrust into her. He watched as both of their big breasts bounced from the action.

Next to them, Cho and Parvati seemed to have paired up. If anything could take Harry's eyes off of Hermione's breasts, it was the combination of the two hottest girls in the room going at it. He got a little harder on seeing his girlfriend's butt in the air as she rapidly licked Parvati's womanhood. Occasionally Cho's eyes would look up from her work and spy Harry looking at her. She looked so hot that he thrust into Katie faster.

Demelza and Angelina teamed up together to take on the other super-model, Padma. Angelina was sucking on her neck, while Demelza aggressively fingered Padma. Just beyond them Sue was moaning loudly as she and Pansy were 69ing each other.

Katie came just seconds before Harry was ready. She turned around and watched him with sex- drugged eyes, waiting for him to finish. Her legs were quivering from her own orgasm, but she allowed him to keep going. When he came, he could have sworn she also orgasmed again. It might have been his ego telling him this, he didn't know.

After both of them took a moment, Katie clawed on her hands and knees towards Angelina's group. Harry watched as his own sperm oozed out of her as she went. With Harry free, a number of the girls looked up waiting to see who would take Katie's place. Then Pansy climbed off Sue, jumped over Hermione and Hannah, then flopped on front of Harry. As she did this, Demelza wandered over to Sue, and everyone was paired off again.

"Back again, Potter." Pansy smirked at him.

"Yeah."

"How many times have you came?" Pansy asked.

"I have no clue." Harry told her honestly. All he knew was this his penis was still tingling from the oil and he was back to being as hard as ever.

"Think you can go?" Pansy spread her legs out. "Do you have any energy left."

"Just watch."

He was back inside of her. For some reason, this felt fitting. She was the one who took his virginity. If he had anything left within him, she should be the last. He leaned over her body, ignoring the orgy of writhing and moaning girls in front of him. He just wanted to see Pansy. Like the others, her near white skin was oiled up and shiny. She had gain some weight since the last time he had seen her, which was good. He barely could see her rib-cage now. As he thrust into her, it was slow at first. He wanted to feel every part of her before he got busy.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Potter." Pansy whispered, lowering her eyebrows. "Don't make love to me; fuck me."

He saw her point. Sitting up, he grabbed her legs, raised them up so he could hold both ankles high, then pumped into her. Watching Pansy squeal and moan for a while, he looked back up and found Cho. She had moved on to Ginny, this time she had stolen Hannah's phantom penis idea. As the two of them thrust into their various holes, they locked eyes. Red faced and breathing heavy from her work out, Cho gave that sweet smile Harry had come to love. Then, just to be playful, she smacked Ginny's butt as she lunged forward.

Suddenly the competitive side to both of their natures kicked in. Without saying a word, both of them had decided to see which one of them could get heir partner's to cum first. With that on, Harry dropped Pansy's legs, repositioned her on her side, then raised up her left leg. Like this, she'd get most of his member. Making a fake pout, Cho duplicated the gesture.

As they went on, it seemed others were catching on to the small contest going on. Angelina and Katie started egging them on, like cheerleaders. Padma, Sue, and Luna proved to be team Ravenclaw and backed Cho up. Meanwhile Hermione, Demelza, and Parvati went behind Harry, slapping his butt to encourage him on. Hannah, the lone Hufflepuff, didn't take sides. Instead she got in-between the two girls being screwed, playing referee.

"Do her from behind, Harry." Hermione suggested. Somehow even she had gotten involved in this game.

Taking her suggestion, he pulled out. Rolling a panting Pansy to her front, he raised up her hips and started to insert himself back into her. Cho was doing the same, and was just repositioning her phantom penis when Hannah raised her hand.

"The last round should be anal."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

Pansy laughed a familiar wicked giggle. "Don't think you can take it, Weasley?"

"Like you can. You're almost spent anyway!" Ginny called back, her face also red from all the activity she had been receiving.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." Pansy taunted.

"We are!" Demelza called from behind Harry. "C'mon Captain, show her what you got!"

"Yeah, do it!" Angelina joined in.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not taking a dick up the ass!" Ginny complained.

Hermione tried to be the voice of reason. "You don't have too, Ginny."

"You're just saying that because you want to win, Granger." Padma backed up her team. "Come on Weasley! Don't make us look bad!"

"How the hell did I get sucked into this?" Ginny mumbled, but at the same time was reaching for a bottle of oil. "Cho, lube me up."

"Whoooooo!" Everyone chanted and giggled.

Pansy looked behind her to one of the Gryffindor girls. "Me too… I'm not taking that thing raw."

Hermione reached over and picked up a bottle of jasmine oil. She was just about to drip it over her butt when she hesitated. It only dawned on her at that moment that she would be fingering her mortal enemy. Even in this circumstance, that give her cause to stop.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Someone else do it." Hermione's eyes narrowed in on Pansy's butt.

"You're closest and have the bottle." Parvati, said, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Hurry

up already before Harry loses his boner."

"Like that's going to happen." Harry indicated to at the scene around him.

"Fine!" Hermione groaned and poured a good amount of oil over Pansy's skinny butt. Then taking in her breath, she started to lubricate the split in between her legs, then lastly inserted her finger inside Pansy's butt, massaging in and out in order to get it good and ready. Harry's penis stiffened on seeing that.

Pansy was breathing in heavily, gripping the bed. "Damn it Granger… you didn't have to fuck me."

"Shut up." Hermione blushed and removed her finger. "Get on with it, Harry!"

Hannah looked from group to group. "Is everyone ready."

Everyone nodded.

"On your marks… get set….GO!"

Harry pulled Pansy's cheeks a part and positioned the head of his penis to her small hole. Then with some effort he slowly entered inside. Even with oil, it was slow going. Pansy kicked her feet behind her, and clawed at the bed, grunting. Before them, Ginny was doing the same. She was slapping the front of her bed over and over, as if that would help.

Once Harry got in as much has he thought Pansy could take, he stopped and let her recover. Cho was in the same mindset. One of her eyes were squinted shut, as apparently she was able to feel Ginny's tightness on her phantom penis. He was unsure, given the two girl's reluctance, if he should continue. He had taken Pansy from behind before, but this time she was more clinched than she had been previously. Perhaps it was because everyone was watching.

Cho, on the other hand, had no such compulsions. Once everyone was settled, she was starting to move. Ginny was grunting from it, but slowly those grunts were becoming softer. Turning her head around, Pansy glared at Harry. He forgot he was supposed to be moving as well. So he did. Like Ginny before her, Pansy gasped from the pressure of it, but unlike the red-head, Harry knew she liked it.

Now Cho and Harry were really in a race. Pansy seemed to be getting more into it than Ginny, so everyone was feeling that Harry had the advantage. Indeed, Pansy wasn't groaning anymore, but was moaning and talking dirty. She no where was near as filthy mouthed as Demelza, but she held her own. Pansy was so hot and and tight that Harry wondered if he was going to come before she would. That would really ruin the game.

Soon, the contest wasn't looking so one-sided. Cho apparently had flipped Ginny's switch. Something she was doing was rubbing Ginny the right way. Now, like Pansy, she was moaning. It really was on. Cho looked to be having some troubles herself. Like Harry, Cho was feeling it. He recognized that she too was feeling an orgasm coming on. Which one of them had the willpower to hold out?

Cho was moaning now. Harry couldn't blame her, he probably was making some noise himself. It was hard to hear either of them with the combined cries of Ginny and Pansy, among the cheers and jeers from the onlookers. His mind was going blank. Pansy's butt was squeezing him in just the right way, he didn't think he'd last. He was almost there.

"C'mon Pansy!" Harry lashed out in frustration. He could literally feel the liquid building up at the tip of his penis.

Something in him made him slap her butt. He needed to do something to hold out. However the slap was the extra push Pansy needed. As if she suddenly got shocked with an electrifying jinx, Pansy collapsed. She pulled away from his penis and curled in a ball, screaming.

Then all at once she shook violently and opened her legs. A small bit of clear liquid squirted out from her vagina. Hannah was so nearby that Pansy sprayed on her. The referee squeaked, but didn't move.

Not that Harry cared. As soon as his penis hit open air, he came. His cum flew in the air, and landing on the convulsing Pansy. After he jerked out several more smaller squirts, he fell back. Parvati and Hermione caught him. Four set so hands wrapped around him, holding him still against their hot, sticky bodies.

Blearily looking up, He saw that Ginny was laid out on her stomach, panting heavily with Cho laying on top of her. So they had came as well. Looking for a ruling everyone turned to Hannah. At the moment, she was wiping her stomach off with a towel. When she noticed everyone looking at her, the referee gave a small grin.

"It was a tie."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Pansy uttered weakly.

"Hey, at least you had fun, right?" Hannah looked guilty.

Harry laughed, and leaned his head back into Parvati's chest. Yeah, it was pretty fun. He wearily looked at Cho, and saw her eyeing him happily as well.

Looking at all the naked girls around him, Harry gave them a silent thank you. This time in his life was over, and they had all given him something he'd cherish for a life time. Pansy would always be his first sexual experience, one who transformed him into a man. Parvati showed him what it was like to not just have sex with a girl, but to make love to her. Hermione, his best friend, was someone he connected with on an emotional level. While the sex was great, their friendship would always be number one. Demelza and Padma were there to show him what the wild side of sex was like. They made it okay for him to go all out and not feel like a fool. Luna was there when he needed her the most. Like Hannah, she was a master of oral sexual stimulation. He doubted that anyone could surpassed her natural ability.

Lastly there was Ginny, his first love. She'd always have a place in his heart, though now he saw they never would have worked. They way she had twice now cheated on her boyfriend without even batting an eye was telling. It was just better if they remained friends.

As for the others, they all were great in their own way. He wasn't sure if he was happy that it was over, or sad. Never again would he be in a room like this and have his pick of twelve girls. But then again, was that something he wanted now that he had Cho? The one thing missing in this whole sexual adventure was love. Now he was allowed to feel that.

This was the moment. Somehow, in some strange way, this was the moment where Harry and Cho officially became a couple. As he looked at his future girlfriend, panting on top of the back of his previous one, he knew. From this moment onward there would be love in his life.

"Whoa." Angelina gestured and pointed down.

Everyone turned their gaze to where she had gestured and saw that Harry had gotten hard again. Thinking about finally being with Cho had aroused him somehow. Everyone couldn't believe it,

especially Harry. Cho gave him a weary look, then glanced around to those around him.

"Who wants to fuck my boyfriend next?" She breathed in.

Hannah lunged forward, and the dance began again. It would be a long night. As he placed his aching cock into Hannah, Harry gazed down at Cho. She was smiling happily at him, not showing an ounce of jealousy. When Hannah's insides wrapped around him, Harry knew that he could fall in love with Cho. The others got back into the rhythm as well, with Luna taking that moment to positioned herself in-between Cho's legs. As the blonde started licking, the newly formed couple's eyes never left each other. All was well.

The End.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/9531002/comments/new

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem

Hannah Abbott

Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson 2

Parvati Patil

Parvati Patil 2

Pansy Parkinson 3

Romilda Vane

Back to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger 2

Romilda Vane 2

Cho Chang

Cho Chang 2

Professor Drescher

Hannah Abbott 2

Team Phoenix

Demelza Robins

Luna Lovegood

Hermione Granger 3

Minerva McGonagall

Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley 2

Cho Chang 3

Luna Lovegood 2

Sue Li

The Patil Twins

Astoria Greengrass

Luna Lovegood 3

Romilda Vane 3

Sophie Chang

Hogwarts Harem


	4. The Witch's Collar

The Witch's Collar Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/14941598.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage Category: F/F, F/M, Multi Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Harry/Cho, Harry/Su, Harry/Daphne, Harry/Susan, Harry/Tracey,

Harry/Hannah, Harry/Katie, Harry/Rose, Harry/Lily, Harry/Multi Character: Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Su Li, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones,

Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Rose Potter, Lily Potter Additional Tags: Harem, Smut, Revenge, Slaves Stats: Published: 2018-06-15 Updated: 2018-07-11 Chapters: 15/? Words:

119945

The Witch's Collar

by TaigaAO3

Summary

AU. A regular teenage boy was getting ready for his 6th year of Hogwarts. He lived a normal life with his family. There were no dark lords terrorizing the wizarding world. Like most boys his age there was a girl he dreamed of all the time. The perfect angel. However, what would happen if the perfect girl turned out to be a cruel and evil bitch that tried to make his life a living hell. The boy would need to show her the error of her ways with the help of a magical collar...

Notes

The Witch's Collar

A/N: This is a story that just came to my mind. It is the first story I have ever written. I have no beta. Not really looking for one. Probably will have some grammatical and spelling issues here and there. Just my take on a smutty Harry Potter story. It will start of slow but there will tons of smut eventually. I will try to add in some actual story as well but really it's just for the smut. This takes place in an alternate universe. There is no Voldermort and Harry has lived a normal life with his family.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Characters will be from the novels but /users/TaigaAO3/pseuds/TaigaAO3

personalities will be non canon. Harry will be a little dark. A fair warning in advance, there will be some dark sexual themes such as bdsm, incest, torture, harem, male dominance, etc… If you are not into that kind of stuff then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Harem fic, so there will be multiple girls.

Please remember this is just a made up story. I do not condone the concepts here in real life. I also know this is not how sex is in the real world. It is just a fantasy. I have written a bunch of chapters already. I am not sure how fast or if any new chapters will come out afterwards. It all depends on what my imagination comes up with. Thanks in advance if you read and enjoyed my story. Leave reviews if you have any ideas or questions. I'm very interested if you guys like the story or not.

Chapter 1

The Witch's Collar

A young boy of the age of 16, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dreams of boys that age were filled with girls flirting with them. In this one dream the young boy was with a beautiful Asian girl. She was sitting in his lap whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he was slowly massaging one of her growing breasts. The young boy makes his move and begins to tilt his head towards hers. He is about to kiss the lovely girl he has dreamt of for so many times. Their lips are about to touch…

knock knock knock* *pound pound pound *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! WAKE UP OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND CAST AN AUGMENTI SPELL ON YOU." yelled by a feminine voice.

Harry suddenly awakens from his dream because of his mother's yelling. He softly curses, "No! I was so close this time".

pound pound pound *

"Harry! Are you awake?"

"Yes mom. I'm awake" sighed Harry.

Harry slowly sits up on his bed and looks around. He sees his trunk at the foot of his bed. He remembers today is the start of his 6th year of Hogwarts.

"Ug. Another year of school… Guess I should get ready".

Harry picks up his clothes for the day and heads to his bathroom for a quick shower.

\--

After completing his morning routine, Harry walked downstairs to the dining room and finds his family already sitting at their seats. At the head of the table, his father James Potter was reading the daily prophet and was having his his morning coffee in his other hand. His father was a good looking man with his slicked up hair. His father was a senior auror who was well known to get his man. He was quite popular with his coworkers and friends. James loved his son but was disappointed that Harry was not more like him.

To his right, Harry's mother, Lily Potter was eating some toast while chatting with her daughter. Lily was a beautiful woman who still had the looks of her youth. Her body was still tight and fit from all of the yoga exercising she did. But it was her eyes that would make every man melt. She had these piercing green eyes that could see into a person's soul. Harry had overheard from many of his classmates that his mother was a MILF. Everyone said that Harry inherited her eyes.

Lily loved Harry very much. She had always doted over him. She was quite over protective of him which annoyed James as Harry got older.

Across from Lily was Harry's older sister by a year, Rose Potter. Rose was the spitting image of her mother except for her smaller chest. However, Rose did have a good size bust and cleavage that Harry saw when she would wear a bathing suit or tank top. Harry would never admit it to others but he had dreams of Rose too.

Harry believed his sister would purposefully tease him by wearing tight and short clothes. Then she would claim he was a perv for looking at his own sister. Ever since they were kids, Harry and Rose were always fighting and arguing. Harry didn't understand why Rose was always picking on him but she would always try to get Harry in trouble. She had perfected the innocent act and would trick their father that Harry was the troublemaker. Rose was a daddy's girl. Whatever she wanted she could get her father to get for her.

She was also voted the most beautiful girl at school by all the guys. Every male student would do anything to be her boyfriend. She knew this and controlled the male population. She manipulated boys into doing what she wanted to do.

Rose stopped eating her yogurt and noticed that her annoying brother had just walked down the stairs. "Well if it isn't the lonely perv. Finally decided to wake up from your wet dream with Cho Chang?" teased Rose.

Harry's face turned red from embarrassment and gave his sister an angry glare. "Shut your pie hole, you skank." growled Harry.

James put down the paper and yelled at Harry to watch his language and to be nicer to Rose. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at his seat next to Rose. He poured a bowl of cereal and milk and picked up some bacon. The Potters continued their breakfast until it hit 630am.

"Alright kids. Time to head to the Hogwarts Express. " said James.

\--

The Potters arrived at platform 9 along with many other wizarding families. James and Lily said their goodbyes to their children. Rose and Harry hugged their parents and boarded the train.

"Alright loser. Get lost. I can't be seen with you." said Rose. Rose then noticed a few of her friends and ran over to them. They entered a cabin and started to gossip.

Harry just sighed and started to walk through the train trying to find an empty cabin. Along the way in one of the cabins he saw an angel in his eyes. It was Cho Chang and she was with a bunch of her friends laughing and talking.

Harry just stopped and stared at her. Cho looked up and saw Harry staring. She smiled and laughed when her friends whispered something into her ear. They pointed and laughed at him.

Harry was embarrassed and ran pass the cabin. He overheard Cho ask one of her friends why that loser Potter boy was always staring at her. Harry was broken-hearted but held back his tears

He finally found an empty cabin near the back of the train. Unlike his father and sister, Harry was not a social butterfly. He did not make many friends and preferred to be by himself. Harry sat down on the bench and looked out the window.

The train made its final horn blow and starts to move. Harry felt relieved that no one entered the cabin and thought he could have a nice quiet train ride. He took a book out that he found at the family library. It was a book about the secrets of the Hogwarts castle. It described many secret corridors, hidden rooms, and other mysteries.

One mystery Harry was reading about was a room that would grant the wish of the user. The room

was called the Room of Requirement. It was located by a tapestry of a wizard who tried to train trolls. Harry thought the room could be useful if he found it and use as a private room.

Nearing the end of the ride, Harry pulled out his Hogwarts robes and put them on. He straighten out his blue tie and made sure his Ravenclaw emblem was clean. He remembered his sorting and how everyone was shocked when he ended up in Ravenclaw. The Potter family had always been in Gryffindor and everyone expected he would be as well.

Harry was confused at first but as the years went along he accepted that Ravenclaw was the right house for him. Harry was ranked second grades wise in his year. Only Hermione Granger had better grades than him.

Harry enjoyed to study and learn new magics. He became quite adept at learning new spells and potion making. Even Professor Snape had to admit that Harry was quite skilled.

As much as Harry was skilled in his studies he was not the same way socially. Many of his classmates were jealous of him or did not even notice him. Harry kept to himself even from his housemates. Because of his social ineptitude Harry could not find a girlfriend. Most girls found Harry odd and stayed away from him. Due to the lack of interaction with others, Harry did not learn how to socialize with others. What Harry did know was what he read from books in his family library. Most of the books were about how wizards were the superior gender and how witches should be obedient to them.

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the train station and Harry got his trunk.

"Sigh… here goes another year." said Harry.

\--

Chapter 2

The Witch's Collar

A few weeks into the semester had already been completed. Everything was the same for Harry. Go to classes, study, stare at Cho during meals. Rinse and repeat. The occasional argument with his sister Rose would occur if they crossed paths in the hallways. But the same quiet and uneventful days passed as they have for the last 5years.

However, on the Friday of this week, Harry was walking back to the Ravenclaw dormitory from Charms class when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his mouth went dry. The hand that tapped his shoulder belong to Cho Chang. She smiled at Harry and started to speak to him. Harry was in shock and did not move.

"Harry? Hello? Are you gonna be able to make it?" said Cho.

Harry snapped out off his stupor.

"Huh? I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" said Harry.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"I said a bunch of us Ravenclaws are having a party tonight at 9PM in the abandoned classroom on the 3rd floor. I was hoping you could make it." said Cho.

Harry blinked a bunch of times. He could not believe Cho Chang just asked him out to a party.

"Uuuhhh… Yea… SuSure. I'll be there." said Harry.

"Perfect. See ya then." said Cho.

As Cho walked away she had an evil smirk.

\--

Harry still couldn't believe he was invited to a party. Not knowing what to wear he just put on a polo shirt and jeans. He arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door but there was no response.

Harry slowly opened the door and entered the class room. The room was dark and Harry couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Stupify" yelled a voice from the corner of the room.

A red flash streaked across the room and hit Harry in the chest.

Harry collapsed on the floor.

\--

A huge headache was pounding inside Harry's head. Lights, laughter, and chatter started to come into Harry's mind.

"Huh… What's going on?" said Harry.

"Well it looks like the sleeping pervert is awake" said a male voice.

Harry turned his head towards the voice and saw it was Cedric Diggory. Around him were some other Hogwarts students. The ones Harry recognized were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sue Li, and Katie Bell. Behind Cedric was Cho sitting down and staring at Harry.

Harry tried to move but found that he was tied down to a chair.

"What is going on? Why am I tied up?" said Harry.

"You see Potter. My girl has told me that you have been creeping her out and she wants me to take care of the problem. So that's what I'm going to do." said Cedric.

Cedric then punches Harry across the face and in the stomach.

Harry saw stars and lost his breath. He had never been in a fight and the pain he was experiencing now was a first.

The other girls were laughing at Harry and calling him names. The girls then started to pick up something from a basket. It look like eggs and tomatoes. They then started to pelt Harry with them.

"Please Stop. Why are you doing this to me?" cries Harry.

Cho stood up from her seat. She slowly walked to Harry. She knelt down to Harry's level and she smiled at him.

Harry thought Cho was going to help him but then she slapped him across the face.

"Potter. You have been staring at me for years. Do you know how creepy that is? I know you have always wanted me. But there is no way I would date such a pathetic loser like you." said Cho.

Cho laughed at Harry and poured a bottle of some rancid smelling liquid over Harry's head.

"Potter, this your only warning. Stay away from Cho or else. Come on, let's get out of hear. If smells terrible. " said Cedric.

The group laughed and left Harry in the room. Harry was in pain. Not just physically but mentally as well. He couldn't believe Cho would do this to him. The angel that he always thought she was turned out to be a cruel ass bitch.

Sadness turned to anger. Harry was mad at Cedric and the rest of Cho's group. But he was really pissed at Cho. The way that Cho disrespected and embarrassed him was too much. For the first time Harry wanted revenge. He wanted to put Cho in her place like how he read it in the books.

Harry managed to loosen the ropes and was able to free himself. He slowly leaves the room and walks toward the 7th floor where the Barnabas tapestry was.

Harry had figured out that this was the tapestry that the book he read on the train mentioned. He thought about what he wanted and finally made his wish. He paced back and forth three times in front of the tapestry and a door appeared on the wall across from the tapestry.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. Inside this new room was a podium with a book and bottle on top. He walks slowly up to the podium and reads the title of the book.

"The Witch's Collar"

Next to the book the potion bottle was labeled cleanser. Harry takes the bottle and pours the bottle onto himself and the vile liquid that Cho had poured on him had disappeared. The stench was gone as well.

"Much better" said Harry.

Harry then reaches out to the book and opens it. As soon as Harry touched the book a blinding light appeared.

As fast as the light appeared it disappeared just as quickly. Harry then looked down on the first page and some writing appeared.

"This is the journal of Andrew Pavlov. If you have found this book that means you have made a wish to Hogwarts to find a means to exact revenge on women who have wronged you.

Like you I was ridiculed and bullied by the female gender. I spent my many years as a student of Hogwarts trying to exact my revenge on the girls that made my life miserable.

I finally was able to find a way to put them in their place and become the master of my own destiny. I created the witch's collar. It is a simple yet complex magical item.

The collar allows the creator to bind a witch to be their slave. However, it cannot change the witch's personality. It does not have the power to immediately change a witch. But it does not need to. That is where the fun is. You will be able to use the collar to help manipulate the witch into becoming your personal slave. The collar will assist you with training the witch into the obedient slut slave she should be. You could say it is a conditioning tool.

Let me give a quick run through of what the collar can do. The collar must be locked around the girl's neck first.

The collar can cause extreme pain to the witch. The effect are similar to the cruciatus curse.

The collar can cause extreme pleasure to the witch. The effects are similar to female masturbation and orgasm but on a much higher scale.

The collar can prevent a witch from reaching an orgasm.

The collar prevents the witch from being able to speak about the collar and her master to others except if the master allows it.

The collar can force the witch to speak truthfully.

The collar can manipulate parts of the witch's body. (this spell took awhile to perfect but I am quite proud of it).

The collar allows the master to be able to spy on the witch when they are separated.

The collar only works on females.

These are just some of the main properties of the collar. There are other features that will be discussed further into the book. It is your job to show the witch the error of her ways and convert her to be your willing slut slave. The how I will leave to you. Be as creative as you wish. I will leave some helpful tips that I used during my days if you are stumped.

I have also left you a sample collar for you to use as a guide for making your own. Please know this collar no longer works. Continue onto page 10 for detailed instructions on creating your own collars. I have left some helpful notes if you need them.

I wish you luck on your revenge and may the sluts always be ready to obey and pleasure you.

Andre Pavlov

\--

Harry stood there in complete shock. He was not sure if this was real or not. Not sure if this is what he wished for. Harry was remembering what he asked Hogwarts in his mind.

"I want revenge on Cho and the other girls. I want them to know what it feels like to be embarrassed. I want to be the one that puts them in their place!" thought Harry.

"Oh and something to get rid of this smell would be nice too" thought Harry after he smelled the vomit inducing odor again.

Harry's attention came back to the room and book.

"I guess that is what I wished for. But do I want to enslave the girls? Is that going too far?" asked Harry.

The room glowed and a flash of light appeared. Harry felt a little weight on his shoulders. He then noticed a small version of himself with angel wings and halo on his right shoulder. Then he saw another version of himself on his left shoulder but he had devil horns and a tail.

"Harry. You are better than this. Revenge is not the way to go." said the angelic Harry.

"Mate. Those girls, Cedric and Cho deserve it. They tricked you. They tied you up and embarrassed you. Cho called you pathetic and a loser. She doused you with some nasty sludge. You did nothing to them. Do you remember all of them laughing at you?" said the devil Harry.

Harry remembered all of them laughing at him and the anger started to bubble up in him again.

The angelic Harry also looked angry.

"Screw it. Those girls deserve it. Do it Harry. You should be the one that changes them into your

devoted love slaves." said angelic Harry.

The angelic Harry's features were changing into the devil's version.

"You know what? You guys are right." said the real Harry.

Harry picked up the book. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down. Harry started to go through the book and make plans for his revenge.

\--

Chapter 3

The Witch's Collar

If one thought that Harry would change his mind and not go after Cho and the other girls, they would be wrong. For any chance of forgiveness was lost the days after the ambush.

Cho and her click continued to mock and ridicule Harry in the hallways when no one was around. Cho had to keep her reputation of being a good girl up so no one could know how much of a bitch she really was.

This only reinforced Harry's desire for revenge. It had been a week since Harry had fully read The Witch's Collar and was about done creating his first collar.

The collar was quite difficult to create. The materials required took some time to acquire. Harry had to sneak around the school supply rooms to procure some of the more rare items. Thankfully Harry was an excellent student in runes and enchantments as the ritual to power the collar was quite complex.

The final ingredients were a strand of hair from Cho and Harry's own blood. Harry obtained Cho's hair during one of their bullying encounters.

The Room of Requirement assisted Harry by creating the necessary environment for the ritual. Harry laid out the rune stones in a circle and placed the collar he crafted in the middle. Cho's hair was tied to the collar.

Harry had made sure he memorized the spell chants and began the ritual. As he started to chant and perform the intricate wand movements, the rune stones started to glow bright and hot. Harry then takes out a ritual knife and carefully pricks his index finger. He holds his finger over the collar and continues his chanting.

The drop of blood slowly falls from his finger and onto the collar. The rune stones flash a bright light and Harry stops his chanting. He falls to his knees from the exhaustion.

Harry looks at the middle of the ritual circle and sees the runes on the collar that he engraved were glowing.

"Did it work?" said a tired Harry.

Harry got up and picked up the collar. He examined the collar and concluded that it looks exactly like the sample collar Andre had left him. But the only way to be sure was to test it.

\--

While Harry was creating the collar, he was also trying to think of a way to get the collar on Cho. He couldn't just walk up to her and put it on. She always had Cedric and her friends around her.

Then an idea sparked in Harry's mind. There was a time when Cho was by herself. Cho had a reputation of being a very good student. Not as good as Harry but still near the top. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Her family required her to have good grades. So she would always study by herself at the library during Friday nights. She had her friends leave her so she wouldn't be distracted.

Harry knew she would study alone as he was usually in the library himself. This would be the perfect time to ambush her. He would stun her and use his invisibility cloak to hide her. Then bring her to room where her training would begin.

\--

It was Friday night and Harry had setup a table full of books that he could hide behind. There was a small gap with a direct line of sight to the table that Cho always sat at. Thankfully Cho preferred to sit near the back where there was barely any people.

The butterflies in Harry's stomach were going crazy. He was quite nervous. So many things could go wrong. Cho might not show up. His stupify spell could miss. Someone might see him cast the spell. The scenarios of failure kept running through his mind.

Then all of a sudden Harry hears a chair being pulled. He looks through the gap and sees Cho setting up her books for study.

"Ok. She's here. Now to let her get comfortable so her guard goes down" thought Harry.

Harry waited around 30 minutes. Cho was deep in her studies. Reading and making notes.

Harry looked around a tenth time to make sure no one was around. It was more empty than usual.

"It's now or never. Man up and just do it." thought Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and quietly got up. He moved around some bookshelves until he was behind the one Cho was sitting by. Harry took his wand out and placed it in the gap between two books. He aimed his wand at Cho. His heart was thumping quickly and he was dripping sweat. He took a deep breath and then whispered "Stupify".

The flash of the spell was covered up by the books and the spell hit its mark. Cho fell forward onto the table. Harry then quickly walked towards Cho and started to pack up her stuff into her bag.

Harry then took out his cloak and cast the levitation spell on Cho and her bag. He threw the cloak over her and she disappeared from sight. Harry then slowly made his way out of the library while keeping the levitation spell activated.

Once out of the library he started to move quickly to the Room of Requirement. He made it inside and closed the door. He removed the cloak and saw that Cho was still unconscious.

Harry then lowered her onto a chair and tied her up. The same way they did to him. He walked over to the table and picked up the collar he made just for her. He pulled open the latch and walked back towards Cho.

Harry was about to put the collar on but then stopped. His conscience was telling him not to do this. If he put the collar on there was no turning back.

"Maybe if I wake her up and she apologizes I can forgive her. I can obliviate her memory afterwards so she won't remember me kidnapping her." said Harry.

"Enervate" casted by Harry.

Cho slowly woke up from her sleep.

"What happen? Where am I?" said a groggy Cho.

"Hi Cho." said Harry.

"Potter. What's going on? Why am I tied up?" said Cho.

"You are here because I am giving you a chance to apologize for torturing me this last week. All you need to do is apologize and I can forgive you." said Harry.

Cho snorted at Harry.

"You pathetic loser. Apologize? Why would I apologize to a worthless piece of crap? If you thought I was torturing you before wait till I get free. I'm going to have Cedric pound you to the ground and all my friends are going to…" said Cho.

"Silencio" yelled Harry.

Harry was physically upset. The anger in him was bubbling up again. He cast the silencing spell on Cho to shut her up.

"You really are a cruel heartless bitch aren't you." said Harry.

The voice that had told Harry not to enslave Cho was no longer there. Only the voice that said she deserves it was heard .

"I was willing to forgive you but now it's clear that I will have to teach you a few lessons of humility and respect." said Harry.

Cho continued to glare at Harry but was getting a little nervous the way Harry was acting now.

Harry raised the collar towards Cho.

"Do you know what this is Cho?" asked Harry.

Cho refused to acknowledge the question. She kept trying to curse and yell at Harry but the silencing spell was still active.

"No? Well let me tell you. You see after that night where you and your delinquent friends ambushed me, I wanted to exact revenge on you. Hogwarts being the magical school that helps its student when they ask responded to my wish. It brought me to a book. This book is quite special. The book is called The Witch's Collar." said Harry.

Harry was now pacing back and forth in front of Cho. Cho stopped trying to yell at Harry and was listening.

"You see, this is no ordinary collar. It was created by a wizard who was also disrespected by witches. He felt that these witches needed to be… reeducated. So he created the collar as a teaching tool. It can either reward for positive responses or punish for incorrect behavior. The collar also has some other features but that is for future lessons." explained Harry.

"This all could have been avoided if you just apologized before but now it seems I must educate you. Do you have anything to say before we begin?" said Harry.

Cho started to speak and her lips were moving non stop.

"Oh sorry. Let me fix that. Finite" said Harry as he cast the counter spell.

"Potter! You are not only a loser but you are crazy. I'm going to make sure you go to Azkaban and have your soul torn out by the dementors." said Cho.

"Still defiant and disobedient. I will have to put you in your place. Please know this will be more unpleasant for you than it will be for me." said Harry with a smirk.

Harry walked to the back of Cho and put the collar around her neck. Cho started to scream and tried

to get away but the ropes were too tight.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." said Harry.

Harry closed the latch on the collar. He then took the lock which had HP engraved on it and closed it through the latch. Once the lock clicked in, the collar runes glowed and the collar itself tightened around Cho's neck. Not to the point of choking her but enough so she could not take it off.

Cho felt a little odd after the collar locked in. Her magic felt different but her mind was still there.

"So how do you feel? Be honest." said Harry.

Cho was about to yell and rant at Harry but instead she says "I'm scared. I don't like this. I want to leave. Please don't hurt me".

Cho did not understand why she said that. She did not want Harry to know she was afraid.

"Don't be afraid Cho. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you obey and follow my lessons. Of course if you are disobedient I will have to punish you. Let's begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. "said Harry.

A blackboard appeared with the lesson title.

\--

Chapter 4

Chapter Notes

The smut shall begin now. Tons of lemons.

The Witch's Collar

Harry could not believe he was doing this. But he had to be strong and show Cho who was boss.

"Let us begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. A witch should know that the wizard is her better. She should be submissive and obedient to her Master. A witch should obey her master's orders no matter what." said Harry.

"You are crazy. I will never obey a nutter like you" said Cho.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Speaking back to your Master is a no no. That is poor behavior. I will have to correct that" said Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at Cho and flicked it upward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Cho.

Harry held his wand up for 5 seconds before releasing it.

"That, Cho, is what happens when you are disobedient or not giving the proper response. I hear that the pain is quite similar to the Cruciatus curse. Now if you don't want to feel that again you will behave. Is that understood?" asked Harry.

Cho was in total shock from the pain. She had never been physically disciplined before. The pain was unbearable. She was not totally concentrating on what Harry was saying and missed hearing him ask her a question.

Harry then flicked his wand up again and Cho screamed loudly again. This time he held it for 10 seconds.

"Now I asked you a question and I expect the proper answer. Is that understood?" said Harry.

Cho was still reeling from the pain but heard what Harry said this time. She whispered "Yes" quickly so she would avoid another punishment.

"Good. Now we can continue our lesson. From now on you shall address me as Master. Is that understood?"

Cho could not believe what Harry wanted her to call him. Cho Chang had no masters. She glared at Harry.

"Never. I will never call you Master you psychopath. When I get free I am going to kill y…. AaAaaahhhhhhhh." screened Cho.

Harry one again flicked his wand up to punish Cho.

"I thought you were smarter than this Cho. But don't worry. We have plenty of time and I promise you. By the end of tonight you will be begging me to be your Master." said Harry as he continued to hold the punishment spell.

After 20 seconds of pure hell for Cho, Harry released the spell.

"Lets try again. From now on you will address me as Master. Is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes." said Cho.

Harry cast the punishment spell again for 5 seconds.

"No more. please. I said yes" said Cho.

"Yes what…" said Harry.

Cho did not understand. Then she noticed that Harry was about to raise his wand again and it finally dawned on her.

"Yes, Master." Cho quickly said.

"Atta girl. I knew you would figure it out." said Harry.

"Now let's see your Ravenclaw smarts. If I am your master, what does that make you?" asked Harry.

Cho figured out what Harry wanted her to say. She did not want to say it. The thought made her nauseous. But if she didn't answer correctly she would be punished again and she did not want that more.

"Your slave" whispered Cho.

"I'm sorry. Can you speak up? I couldn't hear that" said Harry.

Cho swallowed her pride so she wouldn't be hurt again and said "Your slave". When she noticed Harry raising his wand she quickly corrected herself by saying "Your slave, Master. Your slave, Master. Please. Don't punish me, Master".

Harry was elated. He couldn't believe how well the training was going. Cho was already starting to get conditioned to see him as her master. Now it was time to reinforce the concept.

"Hmmm. You caught yourself this time. I will let this mistake go this time. Don't say I am not a kind master. But if you foul up again, I won't be as lenient." said Harry.

Cho was shaking. Fear had totally taken over.

"Should you not thank me for being such a nice and kind master?" asked Harry.

Cho looked at him. She couldn't believe he wanted her to thank him for not punishing her. But the fear of being punished far outweigh that thought.

"T-thank you Master" said Cho.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Thank you being a nice and kind Master" cried Cho.

"Your welcome Cho. That is just the type of guy I am. But you know what? I don't think you mean it. You don't seem to be happy about your new role in life. I don't see you smiling when you respond to me. I still see the anger and hate in your eyes. Perhaps some more punishment is in order?" said Harry.

"NOOOOO MASTER. I AM HAPPY. I AM HAPPY MASTER." cried Cho.

"Well it would help if you smiled when you responded to me. Let's try it. Are you happy to be my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

Harry started to twirl his wand in his hand.

Cho watched the wand carefully. She knew she had no choice and had to be careful or she would be punished.

"Yes Master. I am very happy that I am your… slut slave" said Cho with a forced smile at the end.

"That's better. Keep this up and you might be rewarded soon. Now let's continue our lesson. I believe that repetition is an excellent teaching method. Wouldn't you agree my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master" agreed Cho with a smile.

Harry stepped up to the chalkboard and started to write on it.

"So I want you to repeat what I wrote on the board. Don't just say it. I want you to absorb the meaning as well. Now let's begin. What are you? " said Harry.

Harry then pointed to the first line.

Cho looked at the board. She would normally never ever say such demeaning words but now was not a time where she had the luxury of pride. As much as she wanted to spit at Harry's face and kick him in the balls she knew that she had to survive for now.

"I am your slut slave, Master" said Cho.

Harry was impressed. He did not write the word master. He wanted to test her. Cho added that in herself. She was learning.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

"I belong to you, Master." said Cho.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"To obey you, Master." said Cho.

Harry flicked up his wand to cast the punishment spell.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" screamed Cho.

Cho didn't understand what she did wrong. She repeated all the words correctly. She even added Master to the end of her sentences.

"You stopped smiling my little slut slave. I started to see the anger on your eyes again." said Harry.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. I'll do better Master" cried Cho.

Harry let go of the spell.

"We shall see. Let's start again" said Harry.

"What are you?" said Harry.

"I am your slut slave, Master" said Cho with a smile.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

"I belong to you, Master." said Cho with a smile.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"To obey you, Master." said Cho with a smile.

"Better this time. Again."

Harry then repeated the exercise multiple times for thirty minutes. He had to only punish her a few times for forgetting to smile or forgetting to say master in the beginning. At the end she had memorized and answered correctly each time.

"To obey you, Master." said a tired Cho with a smile.

"Well done my slut slave. You have finally learned what you are and who you belong to. I think it's time for you to be rewarded for your hard work." said Harry.

Cho was exhausted. She didn't know what her master was referring to when he said reward. Was he going to let her go now she thought. Then she noticed that he took out his wand and thought she was going to be punished.

Harry then flicked his wand down this time instead of up.

"Mmmmmmm….." moaned Cho.

A burst of pleasure surged through Cho's body. It was a feeling she had felt before. The same feeling when she masturbated in her bed. Cho was in heaven. It felt so good. She was getting close. Close to an orgasm. She was about to peak when the feeling disappeared.

Harry had released the pleasure spell. He had kept it on her for a minute. One of the features of the collar was it could tell Harry when Cho was going to cum. So he waited for the signal and then stopped it. He only wanted her to get a taste of it. If she behaved she would receive pleasure and if she was bad she would be punished. The book called this positive and negative conditioning.

"Nooooo. I was so close" cried Cho.

"Did you like that? Did it feel good my slut slave?" asked Harry.

Cho's mind was coming back to reality. She wanted that feeling again.

"Yes master. It felt amazing" said Cho.

"Would you like to feel it again?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master! Please master. I want to feel it again." said Cho.

"All you need to do is be my good obedient slut slave. Can you be that?" asked Harry.

"Yes master. I am your good obedient slut slave." said Cho.

Harry was quite surprised how much Cho changed after one pleasure spell. But he had to continue the training. Harry went to the board and erased what was written and put up some new lines for Cho to memorize.

"Slave. Repeat what is written on the board." said Harry.

"I am a dirty little slut slave. My purpose in life is to obey and pleasure my Master. I will do whatever my Master wishes. I will not harm my Master" said Cho.

Harry casted the pleasure spell for 10 seconds and the extreme pleasure rocked Cho's body.

"Again" said Harry.

Cho repeated the lines and was rewarded again. Harry continued this for fifteen minutes. Cho was starting to believe she was Harry's slut slave. The pleasure felt so good. But she was getting frustrated as well. Her master kept releasing the spell before she could cum.

"Yesssss. Master. That feels so good. Don't stop" moaned Cho.

Cho was wiggling in her chair during the latest positive reinforcement. Unable to touch herself as she was still tied down.

"Slut. Describe what you feel right now." said Harry.

"I feel amazing master." said Cho.

"No. I want you to describe in detail what you feel" said Harry.

"Mmmmmmm. I feel like someone is massaging and kissing my breasts and vagina" said Cho.

Harry dropped the spell.

"Nooo Master. Please don't stop, Master" cried Cho.

"You are using the wrong words. What are you?" said Harry.

"I am your dirty slut slave, Master" said Cho.

"Exactly. Sluts do no use proper words like breasts or vagina." said Harry.

Harry pointed at her breasts.

"Those are titties, pleasure pillows, milk jugs, fun bags, melons, and other dirty words you can think of." said Harry.

Harry pointed at her vagina.

"That is not a vagina. That is your pussy, fuck hole, cunt, cock pocket, etc… is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. I understand Master." said Cho.

Harry casted the pleasure spell again.

"Now describe what you feel again. Be as descriptive as a slut like you should be." said Harry.

Cho felt the familiar pleasure coursing through her body again. To describe what she felt with such vulgar words felt so demeaning. It meant she really was turning into a slut. But she had no choice.

"I feel like there are a bunch of hands playing with my titties. They are poking and prodding my tits. Pulling and sucking on my nipples. Ahhh. It feels so good. They are kneading my sex melons.

Slapping my fun bags. Oh Merlin. The hands are moving down my stomach. They are starting to rub my vag...I mean my pussy. Oooh. I just felt a tongue lick across my pussy. Yesss! A tongue is swirling around my clit. Oh it feels so good master. Oooooh. A finger has started to enter my fuck hole. Oh god. It's going in and out. It's going faster. Oh god. The tongue is licking my clit too. Mmmmm. Hands are pinching my nipples. Oh master. I can't take it. So close… I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" moaned Cho.

Harry releases the spell just as Cho was about to cum again.

"Nooooo! Not again. Master. Please don't stop. I need it. Please master I'll be a good dirty slut slave. Please let me cum…" pleaded Cho.

The need in the eyes of Cho was so intoxicating to Harry. Harry could see she really wanted to cum and would do anything he asked to get it. Harry himself was hard as steel. All he wanted to do was ripped off her clothes and have his way with her. Cho would not resist. But no… He had to be patient. The training was not over. He will eventually have her but he wanted her to completely his both body and mind.

"Not yet. You have not proven you are a completely obedient dirty slut slave. We will move into your next lesson." said Harry.

The frustration in Cho was at an all time high. Her master had been toying with her buttons for hours. She was so horny. She needed release. Her panties were drenched. But the only way to get release was from her master. She had to obey or be punished. She did not know what was worse. The punishment spell or the pleasure spell. Her mind was turning to mush. All of a sudden she felt her bindings loosen.

Harry had walked over to Cho and started to untie her.

"Unfortunately it is getting late. This is the final lesson for the night." said Harry.

Harry threw the rope to the side.

"I believe I can trust you will not run away or try to harm me. Right my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

With the rope gone she was free. Cho saw the door. She could knock Harry down and make a run for it. However the fear of the punishment spell froze her. She was too afraid to run.

"Yes Master. I will not run away or harm you." said Cho.

This was a big test Harry thought. There was a chance Cho could run or attack him. He had his wand ready for anything.

"Come with me." said Harry.

Harry walked towards the door while Cho gingerly walked behind him due to her legs being jelly and her panties being soaked. She noticed a wet spot on her skirt. They stopped in front of the door.

"Your next lesson on how to be a proper slut slave is about how to greet your master. I expect you to do this every time we meet here. Once you enter the room, you are to take off your robe. Then you are to start taking off your sweater, blouse and skirt. You will fold them up into a neat pile. Afterwards you are to take off your bra and pull down your panties. Then place them down in front of you. Begin. " ordered Harry.

Cho was frozen. So far all Harry did to her was verbally abuse her and use some punishment spells. He had not touched her in any sexual way. The pleasure spell had made her horny but he did not approach her during those times. Was he going to rape her? She was still a virgin despite what the rumors were. Cho didn't move.

Harry waited a few seconds but when Cho didn't move he flicked his wand up to cast the punishment spell. Cho crumbled to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhh…. No. Please stop Master" cried Cho.

Harry left the spell on for thirty seconds. Cho was crying and shaking.

"I gave you an order and I expect it to be follow immediately. This shows you are not fully committed to be my obedient slut slave. More training is required." said Harry.

Harry moved his wand again.

"No. Master. Wait. Please. Don't punish me. I'll obey. I'll obey." begged Cho.

Harry paused and nodded to Cho. Cho slowly got up. She started off by pulling off her sweater. Next she unbuttoned her white blouse. She hesitated for a second but quickly took it off when he saw Harry move his wand. Then Cho started to unzip the side of her skirt and let it drop down. Cho was now standing in only her bra and panties. Her face was quite red from embarrassment. Not only was she half naked but there was a big wet spot on her panties. Harry looked straight at it and smirked.

Harry was fully engrossed by this strip tease. The angel he had always dreamt of was now half naked in front of him in real life. There was a big wet spot on her cute panties where the little bear emblem was. Harry was growing quite hard but reminded himself to be patient.

"Continue" said Harry

Cho was now unclasping her basic beige bra from the back. She didn't have huge tits but they were not small either. She was a b cup and proud of them for the size of her body. She tried to cover her breasts with her arm but the look Harry gave her told her she better not.

She then started to pull down her panties and stepped out of them. She was now fully naked in front of her master Harry Potter. She was so embarrassed but also slightly aroused. She was not sure why she felt a little horny from Harry Potter gawking at her. She use to find it creepy when he stared at her.

Harry on the other side was mesmerized. Cho Chang was naked in front of him. She was the picture of beauty to him. He wanted to fondle her smooth pleasure pillows. Start kissing her neck and make his way down to her pussy. That was one thing she would need to take care of though. Her pussy had a big bush of pubic hair. Harry preferred his girls to have a clean shaven pussy.

"Place your bra and panties in front of you and drop down to your knees." said Harry.

Cho complied with her master's command.

Harry walked towards the center of the room and a throne appeared. He sat down on the comfy

chair.

"Now pick up your bra and panties with your mouth. Then crawl to me. Once you reach me I want you to drop them in front of me." said Harry.

Cho picked up her bra and then her panties in her mouth. She could smell her juices from the panties. She then started to crawl across the room to Harry like a dog. The shame was too much for Cho. She wanted to cry but was afraid it might upset her master and he would then punish her.

Cho held back her tears. She reached Harry and dropped her bra and panties by him feet. Harry smiled and picked up her panties. He brought it to his nose and took a big wiff.

"Mmmmm. I must say slut, for someone who wears cute teddy bear panties, you act very slutty. Your panties are drenched" chuckled Harry.

Cho looked away from shame.

Harry set the panties aside. He stretched his hand out towards Cho.

"Kiss the ring" said Harry.

Cho looked up and saw the Potter ring on Harry's middle finger. Harry, being the only male heir to the Potter family line after his father, had to wear a family ring. It was just an old tradition the old families had which only meant to show off that they were from a powerful old family.

However, in the old days, servants were made to kiss the ring to show their loyalty to the family. With Harry ordering Cho to kiss the ring, he wanted her to know that she was his property and that she had to swear loyalty to him.

Cho slowly started to raise her head to the ring and kissed it. Harry then petted her on the head like a pet.

"Now, to teach you the proper way to present yourself to your master. I want you to crawl back a few steps. Then sit up on your legs while squatting. Spread your thighs and put your hands behind

your head." said Harry.

Cho was shocked. In that position her pussy would be wide open and she would be displaying her boobs for Harry. Pretty much she would be acting like a slut begging to be taken.

Cho moved slowly and sat up into the squatting position. She turned her head away and then slowly spread her thighs. Her pussy lips were spread open. She puts her hands behind her head. All of her self respect, pride, and humility lost as Harry could see all of her.

"Excellent my sexy slut slave. That is the perfect way to present yourself to your master. Now to teach you the proper greeting. Repeat what is on the board" said Harry.

Harry was beside himself. Cho was in the ultimate submissive position. She could hide nothing. Her body was put up on display for him. He flipped the board around and a message was there.

Cho read the message on the board. She took a deep breath and read the message a loud.

"Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master."

"Don't forget to smile my slave or do I need to teach you that lesson again?" said Harry.

Cho immediately straighten up and repeated the greeting.

"Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master." said Cho with a fake smile.

"Much Better." said Harry.

Cho relaxed a little believing that she had avoided a punishment.

"You did so well I think you deserve a reward my slut. Don't move from they position or the reward could turn into a punishment." said Harry.

Harry flicked his wand down to cast the pleasure spell.

The sensations got Cho to stiffen up again. She wanted to collapse onto the floor from the extreme pleasure she was feeling. However, if she did she would be punished instead. Cho tried to steady herself but the feelings were overwhelming.

"Uuuggg. Mmmmm. So good." moaned Cho.

"If you want me to continue the spell, you have to tell me how you are feeling. Make sure you describe it the way a dirty slut like you would." said Harry.

Cho was moaning quite loudly. She was enjoying the feeling all over her body. Some pussy juice started to leak out and drip onto the floor.

"Yessssss Master. Your dirty slut feels sooooo horny right now. It feels like hundreds of hands are pumping in and out of her wet dirty fuck hole. It feels so good Master. Can you see it Master? My pussy is gushing. Pussy juice is flowing out of me because of you Master. Oh God! I'm such a dirty slut. I want more. Mmmmmmm" said Cho.

Cho could no longer stay still. She started to sway her hips and bounce up and down on her legs. The bouncing caused her boobs to swing around as well. She was sweating everywhere. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Harry's.

The wanton need in her eyes said everything. She wanted sex. She needed sex. And the only one that could give it to her was her new master, Harry Potter.

Harry had the spell on for 5 minutes so far. He saw Cho change from an unwilling shy and embarrassed girl and into a sex driven slut who was in heat. The book did they say that if the pleasure spell was cast long enough, any woman would fall into her primal needs of sex.

After listening to her dirty talk, watching her hump herself and then the look she gave him, Harry could wait no longer. He needed to fuck his slut slave.

Harry was about to get up when an alarm sound went off. The alarm he set on his watch was

beeping.

"DAMMIT. Not now." said Harry.

His watch showed it was 5:00am It was almost time when some people would be waking up. He had no choice. Cho and Harry's roommates might notice they were missing.

Harry ended the spell.

"NOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOOOOO! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE LET ME CUM. YOU HAVE TO LET ME CUMMM." begged Cho.

Cho broke her display position and crawled to Harry. She started to beg Harry and was humping his leg.

Harry looked down at her. The desperation she had in her eyes. There was only one thing she wanted. She didn't care what she had to do to get it. Unfortunately there was no time for him to properly claim his slut. However, he decided that he should grant his slut slave some release.

"So you wish to cum, huh?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. I'll do anything. I'll be your dirty sex slut. I'll be anything you want me to be. Please just let me cum." begged Cho.

"Hmmm… I know what. Let's have a little pop quiz to see if you have remembered what you have learned today. Present position!" said Harry.

Cho immediately fell back into the present position. No hesitation whatsoever this time. The chance of being able to cum overcame all other feelings.

"What are you?" asked Harry.

"I am your dirty slut slave, Master" Cho responded with a smile.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"Your slut slave is a here to obey and pleasure you Master" said Cho.

"Very good so far, my little slut. Just a few more questions that will decide if you get to cum or not" said Harry.

"I won't disappoint you Master." said Cho.

Harry got up and knelt down behind Cho. He took his left and groped her left boob.

"What are these called?" asked Harry as he continue to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple.

"They are your slut slave's titties, boobs, melons, pleasure pillows for you to rest your head on, fun bags for you to play with. Mmmmm that feels good Master. " answered Cho.

Harry then takes his right hand and cups Cho's pussy. He takes his middle finger and draws circles on her clit.

"Yessss Master. That's it." moaned Cho.

Harry then whispers into Cho's ear.

"What is this?" said Harry.

"This is your slut slave's dirty wet pussy. It is her fuck hole. Her cunt is waiting for her Master's big hard cock to fill it up." said Cho.

Harry then inserted his middle finger into her pussy and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. He started to move his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Oooooh yes. Yes Master! Finger fuck my pussy. It feels amazing. More. More. MORE! I'M SO CLOSE MASTER. MAY YOUR DIRTY SEX SLUT CUM? PLEASE." begged Cho.

"Only if you answer this final question correctly. Who do you belong to?" asked Harry as he sped up his fingering.

"YOU MASTER! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER! YOU OWN ME MASTER!" yelled Cho.

"Well done my slut. Your Master gives you permission to cum. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER NOW!" yelled Harry.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! CUMMING….. ARARGGGGGG" yelled Cho.

When the words came out of Harry, Cho had the biggest orgasm of her life. It felt like an explosion went off in her pussy. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She screamed out her orgasm until she lost her voice. Her eyes rolled backwards.

Harry's finger got stuck in her pussy when Cho orgasmed. Her pussy became super tight. Her body stiffened up for a few seconds and then she started to shake. Harry then felt more moisture on his hand and noticed that Cho started to squirt a lot of cum and pussy juice.

Cho felt that her orgasm lasted for hours when in reality it was around a minute.

When the orgasm ended Harry pulled out his finger. His hand was drenched. Cho collapsed backwards onto Harry.

Cho was mumbling to herself, "Thank you Master. Thank you Master.". She was out of it. Harry laid her down and kissed her forehead.

Harry went to clean himself. He was rock hard and really wanted to fuck Cho but there was no time. He would save his first time for the next training session.

Cho started to stir and wake up. Her mind was much clearer now. The need for sex was gone now. She started to remember how she acted like a wanton sex slut. The shame was setting in.

Harry threw a towel at Cho.

"Get cleaned up. It's getting late. We need to get back to our rooms before someone notices." said Harry.

Cho started to clean herself and went to put on her clothes. Harry threw her bra at her.

"What about my underwear?" asked Cho.

Harry held her panties in his hands.

"I think I'll be keeping these as a memento for your first training session" said Harry.

Cho glared at him but continued to put on her clothes.

"I hope you remember everything I taught you today. I expect you to greet me the same way for our next training session." said Harry.

"Next training session? There is more?" asked Cho.

"Of course. You didn't think this was a one time thing, did you?" said Harry.

Cho was in shock. She could not do this again.

"I expect you to be back here Sunday night at 11pm. Being the nice Master I am I'll give you Saturday off. Here are a few ground rules you should be aware of.

First off you are not allowed to speak to anyone about what happened tonight. Even if you wanted to, the collar is enchanted so that if you try to bring up that topic you will say some other random thing.

You are not to speak about me or the collar to anyone else. The collar again will stop you from speaking of it.

You are to act normally with your friends and the school faculty for now.

I expect that your pussy will be clean shaven. No more bush.

Also wear some more sexy lingerie next time.

You are also forbidden from being able to cum until your next training session.

Hmmmm...is there anything else I need to tell you?" said Harry.

"You are crazy! You think I'm gonna come back? I'm going straight to the aurors and have you arrested for rape." said Cho.

Harry stopped cleaning.

"Rape? I did no such thing to you. You were the one that begged me to let you come. Also you will find out that you will not be able to tell anyone as I stated before." said Harry

"And you seem to have already forgotten your place" said Harry.

Harry took out his wand and flicked it up. The punishment spell activated.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Cho.

Cho fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. Please forgive you slut slave." begged Cho.

"You are lucky we do not have any more time for training now." said Harry.

Harry released the spell.

"Thank you Master." said Cho breathing heavily.

"What about my collar? Won't the others see it?" asked Cho.

"Don't worry about that. Only you and I can see and touch the collar. Also, to get back here come to the 7th floor by the Barnabas tapestry. That is all. Head back to your room." said Harry.

Cho stayed silent and slowly walked out the room.

Harry flopped down on the throne.

"I can't believe I did it. Cho Chang will become my fully obedient slave. And it's all thanks to this magical book. Thank you Andre Pavlov. Now onto phase 2.

\--

Chapter 5

The Witch's Collar

Cho closed the door behind her. She started to make her way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Her mind was a mess. Everything that happen in the last few hours couldn't have been real. This has to be a dream she thought.

Cho made her way through the corridors and stairs. She finally made it back to her dorm and went straight to bed. She curled up into a ball with her blanket wrapped around. She wanted to just sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

Unfortunately, sleep would not come to her. Too many thoughts and memories of the last 9 hours were running through her mind. The memories of her being tortured through pain and lust were still fresh. How her Master made her into a slut. No! She was not a slut she thought.

It was this stupid collar that did this to her. Cho was pulling on the collar and trying to find a way to take it off. She got up and quietly went to her trunk. She got some scissors and a knife. She went to the bathroom and tried to cut the collar in front of the mirror.

Frustration kicked in after 10 minutes of trying to remove the collar. Not even a scratch with the scissor or knife. She tried some unlocking spells but that had no effect as well. Cho wanted to scream but everytime she was about to the collar silenced her voice.

Cho looked into the mirror and stared at the collar. The golden lock with the initials HP shining from the light. The symbol that showed that she was Harry Potter's property. Tears started to fall and she broke down crying. Why was this happening to her she thought. She was Cho Chang. This kind of stuff didn't happen to her. She was the queen bee of Ravenclaw. She needed to figure out how to take out Harry Potter and get out of this mess.

She walked over to one of the private tubs and started a bath. She laid down in the warm water to contemplate what to do next. She could try to talk to someone about it. Maybe Potter was lying about not being able to talk about the collar. She could convince Cedric to beat the crap out of him. If worse comes to worse she could bring a knife with her and attack him the next time she sees him. Many different ways of hurting Harry Potter came into her mind. She started to laugh and cackle evilly. Potter will regret the day he crossed Cho Chang

\--

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirements, Harry Potter had setup a mirror he created with the instructions from the book. This mirror would allow him to see one of his slut slaves and hear their thoughts. A very useful tool when they were apart.

Harry activated the mirror and saw Cho making it to her room. There wasn't much time left as he had to get back to his own room so not to draw suspicion. But he wanted to see how his new slut slave was doing.

He noticed that she went to bed and thought she was gonna go to sleep. Then he saw that she got up and went to her trunk for a pair of scissors and a knife. Harry got a little upset when he watched her try to cut the collar off.

"That bitch is trying to cut off the collar I made for her." said Harry.

Harry knew she could not take it off without him. He knew the collar was indestructible. But the act showed that Cho still needed to be trained. Her defiance could not be tolerated.

Then he saw her cry. This made Harry feel a little guilty. Cho had moved to the tub and started taking a bath. Wondering what she was thinking of he activated the feature to listen to her mind.

Guilt turned to anger. The bitch was thinking of ways to hurt and even kill him. No more Mr. Nice Master. Their next training session was going to be tough for her. Harry started thinking of new ideas to punish her. The punishment spell was not enough. He would have to be creative.

\--

It was Saturday morning and students were getting ready for a day of decompressing after a hard week of studies. Cho had finished her bath and was a little tired from lack of sleep but wanted to talk to one of her friends about the collar. She wanted to see if it was true that the collar would stop her.

She waited in the common room until Su Li, one of her roommates and best friend, came down.

"Good morning Cho. Didn't see you come in last night." said Su.

Cho wanted to tell her that she was kidnapped by Harry Potter and he raped her.

"Oh yea. I uh lost track of time in the library and came in late" lied Cho.

Cho was distraught. No! She didn't want to say that. The damn collar really doesn't allow her to talk about it. She was about to ask Marietta about the collar.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" asked Cho.

"Sure" said Su.

The collar once again stopped Cho from discussing the collar. She sighed internally.

They made their way to the Great Hall and started to have some breakfast. Cedric came a few minutes later and sat next to Cho. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning ladies. Have a good sleep last night?" said Cedric.

"Yea it was good" lied Cho.

Arggg Cho thought. It was not good at all but the collar kept making things up for her to say.

"So… what do you guys wanna do today? We can always torture Potter some more today. Hehehe" said Cedric.

This was perfect Cho thought. Cedric was the one that brought up the idea. She couldn't ask to attack Harry but if someone else did there would be no issues.

"Nah. I'm bored of him. Let's just ignore him" said Cho.

Cho was shocked. Why did she say that? She didn't want that. She wanted Cedric to destroy Harry. Oh no. Did the collar make her say that?

"Really Cho? Are you sure? You seemed to have a lot fun before and I thought you hated him" said Cedric.

"Yea… That was so last week. Let's ignore him and do something else" said Cho.

"Alright. If you say so babe" said Cedric.

Cho wanted to scream and cry. The damn collar stopped her main plan to take out Harry. She would have to do it herself. She would need to go with plan b. The next time they meet she would end Harry Potter.

\--

While all this was happening, Harry was in the RoR watching this unfold. He was quite happy the collar was working. It stopped her from talking about it and prevented further attacks on him from Cho's friends.

Being able to hear Cho's thoughts was quite helpful. He knew what her plan was. The foolish girl wanted to hide a knife in her cloak and then pretend to be seducing him. Then she would threaten him with the knife. There were so many holes with her plan.

It was fine though. This was more motivation for Harry to come up with new ways to punish Cho.

\--

It was Sunday night. Cho had lied to her friends that she wanted to do some private studying at the library. She was making her way to the tapestry Harry mentioned.

She was running her plan in her mind over and over. She had the knife in the sleeve of her cloak. She would go in and pretend to seduce him. When his guard would be down she would threaten him with the knife and force him to take off the collar. The plan was perfect she thought.

She found the tapestry and looked around. A door appeared behind her. This must be it she thought. Cho took a deep breath and went in.

The room was the same as last time. Her torturer was sitting on his throne looking smug. He just stared at her. Cho felt chills down her spine.

"Hello Harry. I was wondering if we could talk. I wanted to apologize for treating you so poorly before. I have learned the error of my ways and I want to make it up to you. I know you have wanted me. Maybe we could just… you know…" said Cho.

She started to walk towards Harry. She clutched her knife in her hand. She was getting closer and closer to Harry. She was so close to getting her freedom back. As Cho was about to take out her knife and put it to Harry's throat she collapsed onto the floor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Cho.

The collar runes for the punishment spell activated. The collar had a security feature that would punish her if she tried to harm Harry. He wanted to let her think that her plan was working. He watched Cho writhe in pain for a minute. Then he released the spell.

Cho was shaking and crying. The pain was unbearable.

"Slut! I thought I told you the next time you enter this room, you were to present yourself the way I taught you. The proper slut slave present position and greeting. I guess you didn't learn it well enough. I blame myself. I tried using positive reinforcement to teach you. I guess I'll have to go the other way" said Harry.

Cho was in shock and felt fear from what Harry just said. The pain was still tingling all over her body. She did not want to be punished again.

"Wait. Please please wait Master. I remember I remember." said Cho.

"If you remembered, why did you not do it? Are you trying to upset your Master or maybe you like to be punished." said Harry.

"No… No Master. I do not like the pain. I… I was wrong… Please let me try again." said Cho.

"Alright. It better be perfect or else." said Harry.

Cho stood up and walk towards the door. She was about to take off her cloak when she remembered the knife was there. He would see the knife and then really punish her. She didn't know what to do.

"Why do you hesitate, Slut? Have you forgotten what to do?" said Harry.

Harry knew why she stopped. He knew the knife was in the cloak.

"Nooooo. I… I remember" said Cho.

She worked it out. She would need to slowly take the cloak off while hiding the knife in the sleeve. She was able to do it and folded the cloak. She believed she dodged a bullet there.

Cho then remembered what she needed to do. The embarrassment came back. Her cheeks turned red from shame. She started to take her clothes off.

She was done and naked for Harry to see again. She dropped down to all fours and carried her bra and panties in her mouth to Harry. She dropped it in front of him and then kissed his ring. She moved back and got into the Present position.

"Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master" said Cho.

"Hmmm. Not bad. You almost got it right. You forgot to smile" said Harry.

Harry cast the punishment spell.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" cried Cho.

"Stay in position or I will extend your punishment." said Harry.

Cho tried to stay in position. She was shaking a lot which made her boobs bounce up and down. Harry enjoyed that. Due to the position she was in and the pain, Cho could not hold onto her bladder anymore. She started to squirt and pee.

Harry released the spell. He was impressed Cho was able to hold the position.

"Hmmm. Did you just pee all over the floor in front of your Master? How dirty and disgusting. You are a dirty slut slave,aren't you?" said Harry.

Cho was shaking and whimpering from the pain and the shame of peeing in front of him.

"Y… Yes M…Master. I am your d...dirty s..slut slave" said Cho.

"Well you remembered most of the proper greeting so I don't think I will have to train you on that again. You better remember to smile next time." said Harry.

Yes Master" said Cho.

"Before we get started onto our next lesson I have a gift for you my slut. Are you ready to recieve it?" asked Harry.

Cho was not sure what Harry meant but agreed.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

Harry was so horny. He did not get to have sex with Cho the last time. But today was different. He was going to claim her in every way.

"Crawl over here my slut." said Harry.

Cho crawled over to the front of Harry. Harry stood up.

"Be grateful for your Master is gifting you the opportunity to pleasure him. Take off my pants " said Harry.

Cho was scared but he followed his orders. She loosen his belt, opened up the button, and started to lowered the zipper. Cho then pulled down her Master's pants.

Harry's member was tenting in his boxer. Cho noticed the bulge immediately. She looked away. Harry grabbed her hair and forcefully rubbed her face against his manly bulge.

"Do not look away from your Master's cock." yelled Harry.

"You, my slut are too worship this for the rest of your slut slave life. Do you understand me?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. Yes Master. Your slut slave will worship her Master's wonderful big cock." said Cho.

Cho did not expect Harry to be so aggressive. She could feel Harry's rod was hard as steel. The smell was unpleasant. But she did not say anything fearing she would be punished.

"Take off my boxers now." said Harry.

Cho started to pull down his boxers from the waist band until Harry's baby making tool sprung free and slapped Cho in the face. Cho was amazed. It looked pretty big but she wasn't sure. She had never seen a penis in real life before.

Harry looked down at Cho.

"What do you think, my slut?" said Harry

Cho did not know how to respond. Harry got annoyed when she didn't answer and took his cock and started to slap Cho with it.

"I said what do you think. Answer slut." said Harry.

Cho flinched from the cock slaps.

"I'm sorry Master. It's very big. I was shocked by its size. Master's cock is so hard too. Your slut slave is not worthy to be in its presence" said Cho hoping that was what Harry wanted to hear.

Harry then sat down.

"No, you are not but you will be after I'm done with you. Now what is your role in life?" asked Harry.

"To obey and pleasure my Master." said Cho.

"Yes… Now I want you to do that and pleasure me with your mouth. Remember. No teeth or you will be sorry." said Harry.

Cho had read about blow jobs but never actually did one. She moved in closer to the bobbing cock. She hesitantly started to lick her Master's cock, starting from the base up to the head. She gave it a kiss.

Harry was enjoying the feeling but wanted more. Harry put his hands on Cho's head and forced her to start taking his dick into her mouth. Cho was shocked but the forcefullness. When Cho didn't start moving, Harry started to pull her head up and down his whole cock. His cock starting to hit the back of her throat causing Cho to gag and cough.

Harry didn't care. There was only one thing on Harry's mind and that was cumming in his slut's mouth. This being his first time, he would not last long but he remembered that he wanted Cho to identify giving him a blow job as a positive activity. So before he came he got his wand and flicked it down.

Cho felt the pleasure all over. She stopped gagging and was humming non stop. It felt so good to her. Little did she know but her mind started to link blow jobs to pleasure.

"Mmmmm. That feels good my slut. I'm gonna cum." said Harry.

Harry felt the explosion of sweet relief. The torrent of cum started to flow out of his cock and into Cho's mouth. Cho felt the warm salty liquid start to wash her mouth.

"Cum for me, my slut." said Harry as he was cunning in Cho's mouth.

Cho's orgasm was huge. She was squirting profusely. She also tried to swallow Harry's cum but the amount was too much for her.

Cho's orgasm had finished and she started to gag and some cum spilled out of her mouth and onto the floor. She released his cock and was having a coughing fit. Harry had a few final shots of cum that landed on Cho's face.

"That was bloody amazing" said Harry.

Harry's first sexual experience with a real girl would be something he would never forget. All of of his pent up sexual stress had been finally relieved. He sat back on his throne to enjoy the moment. Harry looked down to see some cum running down her cheek.

Cho was finally able to catch her breath. She was able to still taste the salty unpleasant taste of cum in her mouth.

Harry then noticed some cum on the floor. How dare she waste his cum he thought. He cast the punishment spell on Cho. Cho curled up in pain.

"How dare you spit some of my precious cum out. You are expected to swallow it all unless I tell you otherwise. It's that understood?" said Harry.

"YES MASTER. I'M SORRY MASTER. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN." cried Cho.

Harry released the spell.

"I hope it doesn't for your sake. Now what do you think you should do to fix the situation?" asked Harry.

Cho's mind was still recovering and didn't know how to respond. What could she do to fix it she thought. There were no rags for her to clean up the mess.

"I'm not sure Master. There is nothing I can use to clean it up." said Cho.

"Are you sure? Use that pretty little mind of yours. Or maybe some pain will help the creative juices to flow." said Harry.

"NO MASTER! YOUR SLUT CAN FIGURE IT OUT" said Cho.

Cho was quite afraid. She didn't want anymore punishments. How else could she clean up the mess. Wait she thought. He can't mean doing that could he? But that is the only way. It was so demeaning though.

"Well? I'll give you 5 seconds to answer. 5...4...3...2...1…" said Harry.

"I know what to do Master." said Cho quickly.

Cho knelt down to where Harry's cum was on the floor. She took a deep breath and licked up the cum with her tongue. Once again all her dignity was lost.

As Cho was licking it up Harry cast the pleasure spell. He wanted to train her mind to relate demeaning behavior with a reward.

"Good girl. That is the correct way a slut cleans up spilled cum." said Harry.

"Yessss Master." said Cho cheerfully.

Cho's mind was in conflict. She had always looked down at women who were subservient to men and acted like sluts. But now she was punished when she challenged Harry and was rewarded when she obeyed and acted like a slut. The constant training from Harry was starting to change Cho's perception. Subconsciously her mind was being trained with the motto of obey and pleasure your Master like the proper slut and be rewarded.

The pleasure then ended for Cho. Harry ended the spell.

"Alright I think we shall move onto the next lesson. It is one I would hope I wouldn't have to do but is necessary if seems." said Harry.

Cho had pulled herself together and was now worried what the next lesson was.

"What lesson is that Master?" said Cho.

"This lesson is called do not try to harm your Master" said Harry.

Cho froze when she heard the lesson title. Did her Master know about her plan? No. It's not possible she thought. It must be a coincidence.

"Do you have anything to say my slut?" asked Harry.

Cho blinked a few times. She was trying to decide if she should come forward and tell the truth or say nothing.

"N...No Master." said Cho.

"Hmmmm. OK…" said Harry.

Cho thought she got away with it.

"Slut, bring me your cloak now" said Harry.

Shock and fear was on Cho's face. The knife was still inside the cloak. If Harry finds the knife he wound punish her she believed.

"I said now" said Harry.

Cho slowly crawled to the cloak. Harry did not allow her to walk yet so she thought it be better to crawl. She picked up the cloak and brought it to Harry.

"Drop it" said Harry.

Cho drops the cloak to the floor.

clank*

The sound of the knife hitting the floor runs throughout the the room. Harry picks up cloak and pulls out the knife.

"So what is this?" asked Harry.

He was examining the blade.

Cho didn't know how to answer. Harry put down the blade in front of Cho.

"I believe this knife was meant for me. Isn't that correct Cho? You wanted to harm me with it." said Harry.

He turned around and walked to his throne. Cho looked at the blade and the back of her tormentor. This was her only chance. She could pick up the knife and stab him in the back. Then everything would be over. She would be free.

With one final breath she decided to chance it. She picked up the knife and made a dash to Harry with the intent to kill. As she was just a few steps away, she falls to the ground in pain. The collar activated again.

"Hmmm. I gave you the chance to come clean. I even gave you a chance to prove you wouldn't harm your Master. But you disappointed me both times. Now I will have to fix this behavior. If you thought it was bad before, you have no idea how worse it is gonna get now, my disobedient slut." said Harry with a very dark voice.

Harry walked over and picked up the knife. He placed it on the table next to the throne. He then dropped the spell. Cho was recovering from the pain. She had regrets trying to attack Harry now. She couldn't take more punishment spells.

"If you didn't figure out, if you try to harm me, the collar will automatically activate the punishment spell. It seems the punishment spell is not working on you though. I was hoping that was enough to deter you from bad behavior. I was wrong. Now I will have to get creative with punishing you" said Harry.

He willed the room to change into what he wanted. Cho watch the room change into something terrifying. The room had changed to what look like a dungeon. The walls were lined with whips, chains, and other tools that looked to bring pain. She noticed a stockade to the side as well as some medieval torture rack meant to stretch a person apart. In the middle was a fire place. There were also chains hanging from the ceiling.

Harry walked over to Cho and placed some handcuffs on her wrists. He then pulled one of the chains from the ceiling and hooked it into the handcuffs. Cho tried to get away but Harry slapped her across the face which caused her to fall again. Then he pulled up the chain so that Cho was being hung up. Her toes were barely touching the floor.

"Before we get to the lesson I noticed something. You didn't follow another one of my orders from the last session." said Harry

Cho was trying to figure out what she did wrong. What did she forget to do?

"I specifically told you to shave off your bush and obviously you did not." said Harry.

Cho was so into her scheming that she totally forgot about that order. She didn't plan on doing it regardless.

Harry walked over to the table and picked up the knife.

"I guess if you won't do it I will have to." said Harry.

Harry started to make practice swipes with the knife. Cho was terrified. The way Harry was practicing made her worry that he might hurt her badly with the knife.

"I haven't done this before but it can't be too hard, right?" said Harry

Harry brought up his arm and swiped down towards her pubic hair.

"NOOOO. PLEASE DON'T!" screamed Cho.

"Hehehe. Don't worry my slut. I wasn't going to shave your pubic hair that way. That is dangerous. I could seriously hurt you and I don't want that." said Harry.

Cho calmed down. She relaxed a bit even though she was still chained up. She believed that Harry wasn't going to shave her now.

Harry willed the room to provide some shaving cream and a razor.

"Now spread your legs so I can apply this cream." said Harry.

Cho didn't spread her legs. Instead she squeezed her thighs together.

"Please don't do this" said Cho.

"Spread your legs now or would you like me to punish you for disobedience?" said Harry.

Cho reluctantly spread her legs giving Harry full access to her pussy. He applied the shaving cream and started to carefully shave her. He didn't want to injured her. After a few minutes Harry removed the remaining cream and wiped her down. Cho was embarrassed beyond belief.

Most of the pubic hair had been cut off. There were still some strands here and there.

"That is much better. Still some left but this will help get rid of it." said Harry.

A jar appeared next to Harry. Cho try to see what it was but couldn't make it out. Harry opened the jar and applied the sticky substance to Cho's nether region. He then placed a strip of cloth on top of the substance.

Cho then realized what it was.

"You could've done this yourself but since you have forced me to do it, the experience won't be as pleasant. Next time listen to my orders" said Harry.

"Nooooo. No. Please wait. Please wait. Don't do it." begged Cho.

Harry took a corner of the cloth and then quickly peeled it off her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cho.

The pain of the remaining public hair being torn off her pussy made Cho scream. Harry examined her pussy and wiped off any remaining wax. Her nether region was now smooth and bald. It was a little red though.

"Now it's perfect" said Harry.

Harry gave Cho some time to recover while he cleaned up.

\--

"Now onto the main lesson for the night. This lesson is really simple. Do No Harm To Your Master. Seems simple to me but you were unable to grasp the fundamentals of it. So I'm going to have to discipline you until you do. What's going to happen is after each slash I deal, you will count it, admit that a stupid slut like you was wrong, you will vow to never harm your Master again, and finally thank me for correcting you. It's that understood?" asked Harry.

"Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." cried Cho.

Harry walked over to a wall and contemplated which whip to use. Harry then stepped behind Cho and was out of her line of sight. He reeled back and cracked the whip on the floor for a practice swing. Cho flinched.

"I said do you understand." said Harry.

Cho was crying and sniffling.

"I understand Master." said Cho.

Harry walked up behind Cho and whispered into her left ear.

"You only have yourself to blame for this" said Harry.

Harry stepped back and rotated his shoulder to loosen it. He reeled back and let the whip fly.

whoosh* *crack*

The whip makes a slash across Cho's back leaving a red mark. Cho cries out loud.

"AHHHHHHH. IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" cried Cho.

It felt like fire was whipped across her back. Unlike the spell, the pain from the whip stayed. It was

excruciating.

"I didn't hear you count. We will start over each time you mess up until you get it right." said Harry.

Another strike hits Cho. Now she was begging for Harry to stop.

"No more please" I can't take anymore. Please stop" begged Cho.

Harry again unleashes another slash. And again. And again. He whips Cho a few more times until she responded correctly.

"Aaahhh. O...one….your stupid slut was wrong to attack you. Your stupid slut will never hh…harm you again. T.. Thank you for correcting your stupid slut." cried Cho.

"So you can learn. Good girl. The first step is to give in and admit you were wrong. I'm proud of you." said Harry.

Harry then cast the pleasure spell for 10 seconds. The pain lessened for Cho. After releasing the spell he continued the lesson.

Unfortunately for Cho she forgot to count or didn't say one of the other lines. Harry had to reset 3 more times. After the third time Cho had perfectly memorized and recited the lines. After each correct repetition, Harry would cast the pleasure spell to reinforce it. By the 15th slash Cho was just blabbering the lines correctly.

"UGGGG. 15….Hehehe. Your stupid slut was soooo stupid to attack you. Your stupid slut will never ever think about hurting Master. Please…. correct this stupid slut, Master. Hehehe. She neeeeeeds to be punished." said Cho.

Cho was lost in her own mind now. She now only saw herself as a stupid slut who would never hurt her Master again. The whipping still hurt. Her arms were killing her too. However, she yearned for the pleasure she felt when admitting her wrong doing and begging to be punished. In the beginning she was conflicted but now all she wanted is for her Master to train her to be a proper slut.

Harry continued this for an hour. With the final slash Cho had already turned into a pile of mush. Her back and ass were deep red with red welts. She was barely making sense anymore. She was mumbling non stop. A pool of her pussy juice had accumulated by her feet. A steady stream was flowing down her legs. She had become quite aroused and horny from the whipping due to the spell.

"Well done, my slut. You have endure your punishment and seem to have learned the error of your ways." said Harry.

"Yessss Master. Your stupid dirty slut will never hurt Master again." said Cho.

Harry took out a jar of ointment. He took a large dollop and started to apply it to Cho's back. The ointment started to heal up the welts. After 15 minutes the welts were gone and the redness had gone down. All Cho felt was a small tingling and warm sensation on her back now.

"Thank you Master. You stupid slut did not deserve Master's kindness." said Cho.

Harry looked into Cho's eye and saw a difference in her. It looked like pure loyalty. She was devout to him. He was her Master and she would do anything for him. Harry lowered the chain and unlocked the hand cuffs. The blood started to return to her arms and hands. They were sore but she managed to get control of them again. She crawled in front of Harry and got into the present form.

"Master, your dirty slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master." said Cho with a real smile.

Harry couldn't believe it. He did it. He finally broke her. He made Cho Chang into his personal devout slut slave. She was all his to do whatever he wished for. This made him quite erect. Cho easily noticed his erection.

"Your slut understands." said Cho.

Cho crawled to Harry and started to lick and worship his hardening pecker. She wanted to give her Master a sensual blow job.

"Oh that feels heavenly my perfect little slut." said Harry.

Cho was alternating between licking and sucking on his cock. She would also suck on his scrotum which made Harry nearly blow his load.

"I'm gonna cum soon." said Harry.

Cho then stopped her sucking. Harry looked down at her.

"Why did you stop, my slut?" asked Harry.

Cho then crawled backwards a few steps. She turned around and stuck her rear towards him. She turned her head and looked directly at Harry.

"Master. Please fuck your dirty slut slave. Your slut needs her Master's big hard cock in her slut hole. It feels so empty right now. Please fill it up with your enormous manhood" moaned Cho.

Cho gave Harry a very seductive look. She liked and bit her lips and spread her freshly shaved pussy lips with her fingers.

"Masterrrrr. Hurry. Your slut slave can't wait any longer. Please insert your Master sword into your slut's pussy sheath. It belongs there" moaned Cho.

Cho started to wag her ass at Harry. Harry could wait no longer. He stood up and walked up to Cho. He rubbed his cock along her pussy. Her juices lubricating his dick.

"So my slut wants her Master's cock huh?" teased Harry.

"Yyyeessss. More than anything in the world, Master. This needy slut wants your fuck stick to fill her with all of your baby batter. Then this slut will be yours forever." shouted Cho.

All of Harry's self control was lost after that declaration. He slowly penetrated Cho's tight virgin pussy until he hit a barrier.

"Uuuggg. Just do it Master. Pop your slut's cherry." said Cho.

Harry grunted. He pulled back and slammed in hard breaking through her hymen. He pushed all the way in until his groin was touching her ass.

"MMMMMM. YES MASTER. SOOOO BIIIIIG. SOOOO DEEEEP. MASTER IS ALL THE WAY IN. FUCK ME MASTER. FUCK YOUR SLUT HARD AND FAST." begged Cho.

Harry then began to saw in and out. The feeling was so much better than we he jerked himself off or the earlier blow job. It felt like a heated velvet tight tunnel squeezing and massaging his dick. Harry was in heaven.

"Ohhh yes, slut. This feels good." said Harry

"Mmmmmmm. Master's pleasure is your slut's pleasure. Oooh yes right there Master. HARDER MASTER! FASTER MASTER! SHOW YOU SLUT WHO IS BOSS! PUT YOUR SLUT IN HER RIGHTFUL PLACE." yelled Cho.

Harry grunted. He was going to show her alright. He pushed her head down so it was against the floor. Then he started to piston in and out of her. The constant sound of his groin hitting her ass was all over the room. Sweat was dripping from both of them. They were both on a high no drug could mimic.

Harry started to spank Cho's ass.

SMACK SMACK SMACK"

"TAKE IT SLUT! YESSS. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BITCH IN HEAT." said Harry.

"YES MASTER! OH GOD! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH!" repeated Cho deliriously.

Cho's ass cheeks had turned red with Harry's hand prints. The power Harry felt when spanking her was exhilarating. He wanted more. He bent down and grabbed her hands. He then pulled them back

up by her back so she was only on her feet. Harry then started to give it to Cho hard. The position allowed him to enter deeper into Cho's soaked pussy. Her small boobs were bouncing around from the force. They were making quick small circles everytime Harry entered and withdrew.

Harry started to alternate between slow and deep penetrations and quick and short shots. Cho was trying to match his pace. She was pushing back to enhance the sensation of how deep Harry was going in.

"OHHH MERLIN. MMMMASTER. YOU ARE IN SOOOO DEEEEP! IT IS TOUCHING MY WOMB. YESSS! MASTER. YOUR SLUT IS SO CLOSE. PLEASE MASTER. MAY YOUR UNWORTHY DIRTY SLUT SLAVE CUM?" begged Cho.

"You may only cum if you swear loyalty to me. Swear you will be my obedient slut slave for the rest of your life. Obey and pleasure me however I please. Only then will I allow you to cum. Choose carefully. This is your final decision. If you agree there is no going back. " said Harry.

Cho did not hesitate. She didn't even need to think about it.

"YOUR SLUT SWEARS, MASTER! SHE WILL BE YOUR SLUT FOREVER! SHE WILL OBEY AND PLEASURE YOU IN ANY WAY YOU WISH!" declared Cho.

"THEN CUM. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER. CUM AS HARD AS YOU CAN. I ORDER YOU TO HAVE THE BIGGEST ORGASM OF YOUR LIFE. " roared Harry.

Cho's whole body froze. A tiny squeak came out of mouth. Her pussy got so tight that Harry had to stop moving. Cho's eyes rolled backwards. Only the white of her eyes could be seen. Her nipples had grown so erect that they look like pencil erasers. Then she started to shake. Her whole body was vibrating. Her pussy started to milk his cock. Harry had to let go of her arms and then held her up. He was hugging her from the back. He cupped her tits and whispered into her ear, "Let go".

The flood gates finally broke open. The union of their cock and pussy started to squirt. Blast after blast of female cum was spraying out.

"AHHHHH. CUMMING! OH GOD! CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING!" yelled Cho?

Cho was lost in a world of pure pleasure. Her orgasm did not stop. She was squirting for the first time. She had never cum this hard. She couldn't stop shaking. Cho couldn't think clearly anymore. She couldn't put words together. All she could say was "cumming". Eventually she started to just

drool and she came down from her high.

Cho's pussy was finally loose enough for Harry to start fucking her again. It was constantly trying to drain him off all his cum. Harry dropped her down to all fours again. Cho couldn't stand up even if she wanted to.

Harry had almost lost it when Cho came but was able to hold off. He started again. She got her release. It was time for his. He began fucking her with one purpose. In and out. In and out. He fucked her like nothing else matter.

The sensations brought Cho back to the real world. Her Master was still screwing her. He had not cum yet. He allowed her to cum before he did. Master was too kind she thought. She was a bad slut for not taking care of her Master's needs first. She needed to fix this.

"Ooooh. Thank you Master for letting your slut cum. It was so good. Your slut has one more request. She would like to return the favor by pleasuring Master till he cums too." said Cho.

"What did you have in mind my horny little slut?" asked Harry.

Cho pulled Harry out of her. Harry and Cho both groaned. They missed their unison already. Cho then had Harry lay down. She then slowly climbed on top of her Master. Harry's stiff rod was pointing straight up. Cho squatted over it.

"Let your horny slut slave take care of everything, Master. " said Cho.

Cho then lowered herself onto his cock. It penetrated all the way through her. Both of them groaned in pleasure as they were one once again. Harry's cock was where it belong. Cho then started to bounce up and down. Everytime Cho came down Harry would push up. This caused his dick to touch her womb again. The feeling was amazing for both. Cho would occasionally rotate her hips to give her Master more pleasure.

"How does it feel Master? Do you like your whore of a slut bouncing on your huge big cock? Because she loves it. Your slut loves being your cock sleeve. It belongs in her dirty fuck hole. Mmmmmmmm" groaned Cho.

"Yyyyessss. Very good slut" said Harry.

Harry then reached out to Cho's bouncing boobs. He started to pinch her nipples and grope her tits.

"Mmmmm. Yes Master. Grab your slut's titties. Pinch her nips hard. These fun bags are yours to play with." moaned Cho.

Cho then leaned down and placed her tits in front of Harry's face. Harry got the idea and started to suck on them. Cho then started to just grind her hips into Harry so she could prolong her Master's pleasure.

Harry was getting close. She spanked Cho on the ass and gave her a look. She completely understood what to do. She sat up and started to bounce up and down. Her bouncing was fast and hard. She was preparing for her Master to cum.

"Yeeessss slut. I'm almost there. Just a little more." groaned Harry.

"YESSS MASTER. CUM IN YOUR SLUT. SHE IS YOUR CUM BUCKET. FILL ME UP. PAINT HER PUSSY WALLS WHITE WITH YOUR CUM. FUCK YOUR BABY BATTER INTO HER. YOUR SLUT WILL CARRY YOUR CHILD." said Cho.

That was the final straw. Harry's dam BURST. Harry rotated and blew his wad straight into her pussy and womb. He was coming like there was no tomorrow. The amount of cum was insane. It filled her up and started to leak out due to the volume.

Once the first spurt of cum enter her, Cho came herself. She started to shake and bounce wildly.

"YESSS. MASTER IS CUMING INSIDE HIS SLUT. YESSS YESSS YESSS! THIS SLUT IS YOURS FOREVER! " cried Cho.

With their combined orgasm going, the runes on the witch's collar glowed again. Unknowingly, with Cho's voluntary vow of loyalty and servitude, the collar chained her magic to him. She was literally Harry's now. He controlled her magic and life from now on.

With their orgasm fading away, Cho collapsed into Harry's chest. Both of them are breathing hard. Harry's dick slowly shrinking back to normal. It slips out of Cho's pussy. A big glob of cum pours

out as well.

Harry wraps his arms around Cho. He slowly runs his fingers through her silky black hair. Cho snuggles into Harry's chest. There was an afterglow on their skin from their pure carnal sexual encounter. You could not call it love making. What they did was quite the opposite. They fucked each other. Plain and simple.

Their breathing was returning to normal. Cho was the first to move. She looked into Harry's eyes and he looked back. The old Cho was no more. All that was there was a devout slave who only wanted to obey her Master. No words needed to be said. She could feel what her Master wanted.

She gave her Master a sensual kiss. Their tongues intertwining together. She pulled away and crawled down his body. She would plant small kisses down his chest and abs. She then proceeded to lick and clean Harry's resting cock from all of their juices and cum.

Harry groaned from the sensation. He wanted to go another round but his body couldn't. After she finished cleaning her Master's dick, she crawled over to where the cum that leaked out of her was. She then licked it up. Her Master's cum was precious and could not be wasted.

Harry had sat up and was watching all of this. Cho had become his. Her life now was to make him happy. There were still many lessons to teach her. The fun he was going to have with her excited him.

\--

Chapter 6

The Witch's Collar

Harry and Cho were soaking in a large pool size bath tub that Harry wished for in the Room of Requirements. The warm water and magical bubble jets were massaging their bodies.

"Slut, I wish for you to wash your Master's body. Not just any washing though. Make it sexy." said Harry.

"As you wish Master. Your slut shall obey" said Cho with a big smile.

Cho picked up the sponge and dipped it into the water. She moved behind Harry and started to wash her Master's back. She squeezed the sponge so the water would would flow down his back. Then she slowly traced the muscles on his back with the sponge.

Cho picked up the bottle of soap and squeezed a good amount of the liquid soap on her boobs. She moved closer to her master and proceeded to lather up his back with her titties. She alternated from moving up and down his back to making circular motions.

"Mmmm. Master, do you like your slut slave giving you a titty wash all over your back? Her tits lathering you up with soap." whispered Cho into Harry's ear.

"This feels excellent my slut. Your master is quite content. Continue." said Harry.

The combination of the small break from the recent fuck fest and the feeling of Cho's breasts massaging his back, his cock started to harden again. The advantages of being a young teenage boy with tons of stamina.

Cho then wrapped her arms around Harry. Taking the wet sponge with her right hand, she washed Harry's chest and stomach. At the same time she was planting small kisses on his neck and shoulders. Cho's left hand started to snake downwards to Harry's hardened member. She easily found her prize and took hold of it. Cho gave Harry's excited cock a small squeeze and started to stroke it.

All of this caused Harry to moan loudly.

"Ooooh. Yes. Just like that my slut." said Harry.

Cho's movements were slow and sensual. She wanted to please her master but also make sure she was completing his order of cleansing him. After a few more strokes, Cho turned Harry around so they were face to face. She took the soap bottle and squeezed some more onto her chest.

Cho then proceeded to rub her titties all over Harry's chest. The soap quickly lathered up on his chest. As she was doing this, she felt Harry's hard cock poking her. She grabbed her Master's aroused cock and lifted it up. She moved in closer so that her pussy lips were lined up with his cock. Harry's cock was trapped between his stomach and Cho's nether region. Cho then started to gyrate her body. This allowed her to continue washing Harry's chest with her tits while massaging his cock with her pussy lips at the same time.

Cho was grinding up and down. Harry didn't think it could feel so good even though he wasn't penetrating his slut's pussy. The slow grinding massage was different from their earlier primal fucking. This time they were taking their time. Slowly building up their pleasure.

During the sensual grind Cho maintained eye contact with Harry. She wanted him to see that she was doing this all for him. Her whole existence was to pleasure him. All of her love was for him. No words were needed. Harry knew what she was trying to say.

Unable to wait any longer, Harry picked Cho up by her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips closing the distance and they start to kiss. Harry's tongue enters her mouth. Licking and dancing with her tongue. Cho allowed her master to take control. She was enjoying every bit of this.

After a few minutes of making out Harry decided it was time. He lowered her down until her pussy was impaled on his cock. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths. Harry started to bounce Cho up and down on his cock.

"Oooooh yessss, Master! Fuck your slut. Fuck your slut good, Master. Your slut needs it." moaned Cho.

Cho starts to fuck back as well. Their pace started to increase faster. The water was splashing all around. Waves forming from their fucking. Their primal needs taking control again.

"Take it, my slut! Take your master's cock into your dirty pussy!" said Harry.

"YES MASTER! YES MASTER! USE YOUR SLUT! OH GOD!" yelled Cho.

The new Cho found that she was the most happiest when her master was using her for his own needs. She was so thankful her Master put the collar on her. Her life had purpose now.

After a few more minutes of Cho bouncing on Harry's cock, Harry pulled out of her. He set her down and had Cho hold onto the side of the poolsize tub. He got behind her and started to fuck her doggy style. Later on he would figure out this was his favorite position. He had complete control of the pace of their fucking and it gave a deeper penetration.

Cho also loved this position. Her master was dominating her. All she could do was take it. Harry would also spank her while they were fucking. The pain excited her more. The collar had changed her to enjoy some pain.

"YES! SPANK YOUR SLUT. SPANK HER HARDER! HARDER!" yelled Cho.

SMACK*

Harry spanked Cho hard on her left butt cheek leaving a handprint.

"Oooooh Yessssss!" moaned Cho.

Cho had a mini orgasm. Her body tensed up and her pussy squeezed Harry's dick hard. Harry leaned over and grabbed Cho's hair. He pulled back so that her body bent backwards. He looked right at her.

"Did you just cum, slut? Did I give you permission to cum?" said Harry.

Cho was in a panic. She lost control and had cum without permission.

"Please forgive your slut. She didn't mean to cum without permission. Your slut is sorry." cried Cho.

"Yes, you will be sorry. You seem to have already forgotten your place. Maybe some training is required." said Harry.

Harry pulled out of Cho. He had a different kind of punishment in mind. One that will teach her a lesson but still give him sweet release.

"Master, your slut is sorry. She won't do it again. Please don't punish your slut." said Cho.

Even though Cho had started to enjoy some pain during their fucking sessions, the punishment curse was on a different level. She did not want to experience that again. Also the feeling of disappointment that her master had for her was just as bad. She had failed her master.

"I cannot overlook your disobedience. But do not worry. I shall not use the punishment spell this time." said Harry.

Cho relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have something else in mind. Follow me,slut." said Harry.

They moved to the shadow end of the pool. Harry sat down in the water and laid back against the side. His member had deflated a bit.

"Slut, as you can see your disobedience has caused me to lose my erection. You shall resolve this by giving me a blow job. Make it good or I will reconsider using the punishment spell." said Harry.

Cho felt complete shame for causing her master to be disappointed in her. She knelt down.

"As you wish, Master. Your slut was wrong and will accept her punishment." said Cho.

Cho took a deep breath and went under the water to start blowing her master. She was licking and sucking her master's cock the best she could do. Being underwater made it hard. After around 30 seconds, she needed to come up for air. She was about to release Harry's cock and move up but Harry held her head down on his cock.

Harry forced his cock down her throat. Cho started to panic from being unable to breathe. Her gag reflex kicked in. The sensation felt great to Harry. With Cho gagging and trying to breathe, her throat was actually contracting around Harry's cock. It felt like her throat was massaging his cock. This got Harry hard again. Cho started to flail around. She was starting to lose consciousness. Harry then let go and Cho came up gasping for air. She was breathing heavily. Trying to get oxygen to her lungs. Then coughing to get rid of any water in them.

"I hope you will remember that I am the master and my pleasure will always come first. Is that understood, my little slut slave?" said Harry.

Cho looked up at Harry.

"Yes Master. Your slut will remember her place." said Cho.

Cho clearing her throat and coughing a little. She thought her punishment was over.

"Good. Now to finish up your punishment." said Harry.

Cho was shocked. She was still being punished. She was worried she would have to do it all over again. Harry saw the worry in her eyes.

"Don't fear my slut. You already did an excellent job getting little Harry back up. You do not need to give me another underwater blow job." said Harry.

Cho felt relieved that she didn't have to do that again.

"Now come over here and sit on your master's cock." said Harry with a smile.

Cho was confused. How was this a punishment she thought. She moved over to Harry and squatted over him. She then slowly inserted his hardened tool into her pussy. Cho moaned in pleasure. She was about to move but Harry held her in place.

"Before you begin, there is something I need to do first." said Harry.

He summoned his wand. He performed some elaborate wand movements and then tapped the collar. Some runes activated and glowed.

"You seem to like to cum a lot my slut. Let's see how long you can cum. CUM NOW SLUT! CUM UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!" said Harry.

All of a sudden Cho's body rocked into an orgasm. Her body stiffen up for a few seconds and then started to shake.

"OH GOD. OH MASTER. SLUT IS C…CUMMING!" yelled Cho.

She came all over her Master's cock. However, unlike her other orgasms, the feeling did not fade away. It started to build back up immediately again. She started to bounce up and down wildly. The feeling to explode came again.

"OOOOOOHHH… CUMMING AGAIN!" screamed Cho.

Harry was laying back and enjoying the show. What he did was activate a feature on the collar to have Cho constantly orgasm. How was this a punishment one might think. Yes, Cho was feeling pleasure but how long could she keep her mind in one piece from the constant cumming.

Cho was breathing hard. The last orgasm finished but a new one was starting up again. Harry was enjoying the feeling. Every orgasm was causing Cho's pussy to milk his cock.

"OHHHH GOD…. AGAIN… CUMMING AGAIN MASTER." said Cho as she climaxed once again.

Cho couldn't believe it. The orgasms wouldn't stop. Ten minutes passed by. Cho had lost count how many times she came. Her pussy and body were constantly on fire.

"I…I.. CAN'T STOP… CCCCCUMMMMMMING AGAIN! AHHHHHHH!" yelled Cho.

Cho's mind was mush now. She was losing sense of reality. All she could think of was the next orgasm. Harry was getting close to coming himself. Cho was constantly humping him. He would play with her fun bags as she was cumming. This would heighten her orgasm.

Another 10 minutes passed. After her last orgasm Cho collapsed onto Harry. She was babbling nonsense. She started to drool a little. The next orgasm came and Cho went off.

"NOT AGAIN. OH GODDDDDD….." screamed Cho.

"Master, please no more. No more please master. Can't cum anymore… can't c..c...CUMMMING!!" said Cho as another orgasm rushed through her.

"Have you learned your lesson? Who's pleasure should come first?" asked Harry.

Cho was lost. Her mind was shattered. 20 minutes of straight orgasms. She just wanted to rest but couldn't. There was always another orgasm pushing her.

"Yes Master. Master's pleasure cums first. Master cums….cums….CUMMMMMMM." said Cho as another orgasm hit.

"Please Master… Slut has learned lesson. Please…" begged Cho.

Harry was about to blow his wad.

"Ok slut. When I cum in you, you will have the biggest orgasm so far. Then you may stop cumming. But you have to work for it. Make me feel like you want me to cum." said Harry.

Cho heard this and redoubled her movements. She started to really grind and bounce on Harry. She needed him to cum.

"OH GODDD. CUMMING AGAIN LIKE A DIRTY WHORE MASTER. FUCKKKK. PLEASE MASTER. FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUT. HER DIRTY FUCK HOLE IS FULL OF HER DIRTY CUM. CLEANSE HER FILTHY SEX HOLE WITH YOUR CUM. OH FUCK. OH FUCKKK… PLEASE MASTER. INJECT YOUR SLUT WITH YOUR BABY MAKING BATTER. SHE WANTS IT REAL BAAAAD. SHE WANTS TO HAVE YOUR BABY." begged Cho.

"Aaaarg. Fuck… That's it. Take my cum, you dirty whore." screamed Harry.

That set Harry off. He exploded in her again. His cum filling every crevasse in her pussy. Cho in return had the biggest orgasm of the night.

"OHHHH YESSS. MASTER IS CUMMING IN ME. AHHHHH. GOING TO HAVE HIS BABY. YESSSSSS. CUMMING SO HARDDDDD." screamed Cho.

The orgasm was so hard that she started to lose her vision. She was beginning to lose consciousness. For the first time since her punishment started the feeling of the orgasm faded away. She could finally rest.

Cho collapsed and passed out. Harry's mini member shrunk out of Cho. He picked her up and laid her down on a table that appeared. He took a towel and dried her off. He then dried himself. They had been in the water for awhile and their skin had pruned.

Harry then summoned a luxurious bed and carried Cho to it. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

Harry got his wand and tapped on the collar. The runes deactivated.

"You did well, my beautiful little slut. Your punishment is over. " whispered Harry.

Cho moved closer to Harry and snuggled up to him in her sleep. She murmur "thank you Master". Harry laid there with his slut while she rested.

\--

Cho slowly opened her eyes. She was waking up from a pleasant dream with her Master. She noticed that she was snuggled up against her master. He was looking down at her and smiling. I must have fallen asleep she thought. The memories of her punishment started to flood back in.

"I'm sorry, Master. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to. I…" said Cho.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve some rest after that. I am proud you took your punishment quite

well." said Harry.

Cho blushed from her master's compliment.

"Thank you Master. Your slut has learned her lesson. How long was your slut out?" said Cho.

"Long enough. It's 5 am now. We gotta get going soon. But we must lay down some ground rules now that you have fully accepted your role as my slut slave." said Harry.

Cho immediately nodded in agreement.

"Your slut will obey." said Cho.

"Good. First off, you must continue to act the way you were before your enslavement in front of others. When we are together alone you are my slut slave but to avoid unnecessary problems you will pretend to be the old Cho when others are around. Understood?" said Harry.

Cho looked sad. She wanted to show everyone that she was Harry Potter's slut slave.

"Yes, your slut understands, Master. Slut won't be happy about it but she will obey." said Cho.

"I know it won't be easy but everything will work out in the end, my slut. Once my revenge is complete we can be together forever as Master and slut slave. Now onto the second part. You will assist me with my plans for revenge. There were other girls that were with you during my ambush. You will help me enslave them as well." said Harry.

Cho was hesitant about this. She would do anything for her master but she worried that he would then use them instead of her.

Harry noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is wrong my slut? You looked worried. Are you not willing to obey my orders? Speak the truth." said Harry.

The collar glowed when Harry told Cho to speak the truth.

"It's not that Master. Your slut slave will always obey. It's just that…. Your slut is worried that when you get new slaves… you will not need this slut anymore…" said Cho.

Cho looked away. She didn't want her master to see her this way. Harry was surprised. He totally misunderstood. Cho was worried that he would throw her away. She was jealous that the other girls would take her place. Harry gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You need not worry about that my pretty little slut. You shall always be my first slut slave. In fact you will be my Alpha Slut. You will be in charge of the other slut slaves when I am not around. You shall also assist in their training. Does that calm your worried thoughts?" said Harry.

With a great big smile Cho gave Harry a big hug and then kissed him quite passionately. They made out for a few minutes. Cho's hands started to roam towards Harry's dick but Harry held her hand.

"As much as I would love to go another round with you my little slut, our time has run out. We must head back to our dorms. Go get dressed. " said Harry.

Cho pouted. She didn't want to leave her Master but obeyed his wishes. She got up and started to put on her clothes. She left her panties off and offered them to Harry. Harry took the panties and gave her a kiss.

"We shall meet again Friday night. We will begin our plans then." said Harry.

With one final kiss, Cho left the room and headed back to her dorm. Harry did the same a few minutes later.

\--

Throughout the next few days, Harry was spending his time planning his next steps. He had to decide who would be his next target. The girls that ridiculed him at the ambush were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sue Li, and Katie Bell.

Each girl was like the old Cho. Condescending, snobbish, and arrogant were some words you could describe them all with. They all deserved what they would get.

Harry would need more information on them before he could make his move. Maybe Cho had some personal knowledge he could use.

It was now Friday night. Harry was waiting for Cho to come. She was late. Harry was worried something happen to Cho. Harry was about to head out and go look for her but then the door opened up. Cho was out of breath.

Cho saw Harry and looked very apologetic. She began stripping out of her clothes and crawled over to Harry. She got into the Present formation.

"Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master." said Cho with a bright smile.

"You better have a good reason why you were late, slut." said Harry.

"Apologies, Master. Your slut had a hard time getting away from her old friends. Cedric was especially annoying this time, Master. He wanted to go out with your slut tonight and was quite persistent. It took your slut a bit to convince him to leave. Your slut begs your forgiveness." said Cho.

"Hmm. I will forgive you this time. We will have to take care of Cedric eventually. But for now come here" said Harry.

He patted his lap for Cho to sit on.

Cho happily got up and sat on Harry's lap cowgirl style. She started to grind into his lap and started to kiss her master. Harry kissed back. They made out for a few minutes. Cho started to unzip Harry's trousers but Harry stopped her.

Cho was confused.

"Is something wrong, Master?" asked Cho.

"We first have to work on my revenge plans before we get to play, my slut. Tell me about the girls that were with you in the classroom" said Harry.

"As you wish Master. Who would you like me to start with?" asked Cho.

"Let's begin with Daphne Greengrass" said Harry.

Cho then began to describe Daphne.

Daphne was the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She ran the Slytherin house with an iron fist. She treated all of her housemates as her servants. Even the male students were afraid of her. When they tried to ask her out she turned them down with no emotion. Some thought she was a lesbian.

If anyone dare challenge her rule, they would regret it. Rumors have it there was a girl from a prominent family a year ago that opposed Daphne's rules. She argued with her in their common room. A battle for control. That girl was later found naked and tied up in the Forbidden Forest. On her forehead the word "SUBMIT" was tattooed in. The girl left the school and was not heard from again.

Daphne had an inner circle she trusted. Her best friend and second in command was Tracey Davis. She definitely used Daphne's power for her own. The Slytherins followed her orders as well so not to anger Daphne. Tracey was always with Daphne. She was one of the two people that Daphne would treat like a normal person.

The other person that Daphne would treat kindly was her younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. Daphne was very protective of her. Astoria seemed very quiet and shy. Daphne would try to keep her away from the house politics and others.

Harry saw her as a possible exploit and weakness to Daphne. He made a note of this. Cho then moved on to Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

Susan was the definition of two face. In front of the teachers she was the sweet and innocent girl. She would volunteer to assist other classmates. She was in line to be the next head girl. But in reality she was the one that would backstab those she was helping. Her hobby was to spread nasty rumors about others.

Susan was also many male student's wet dream. She was known to be very well endowed in the boobs department. She was a D cup girl. If she wasn't wearing some revealing shirts, it would be super tight blouses that accentuate her bosoms. Susan would manipulate many of the boys in the school to do her work just by flashing them some cleavage.

Hannah Abbott was Susan's childhood friend. They had known each other since they were babies. Their friendship was mostly one sided. Susan was always the one in charge. Hannah followed and agreed to whatever Susan said. She was very loyal to Susan. She would become a vengeful person if they attacked Susan.

Sue Li was easy for Cho to describe. Sue was Cho's roommate since their first year of Hogwarts. Being part of the few Asians at the school, Cho and Sue watched each other's backs.

Sue was a very shy and quiet girl when she started out in Hogwarts. Hanging out with Cho had started to change her. Sue looked up to Cho as a role model. She wanted to be like Cho and would mimic her. Her clothes, hairstyle, and makeup were very similar to Cho. If someone didn't know better, they would think they were twin sisters. Cho found it adorable that Sue wanted to be like her. Sue probably would be the easiest to capture next thought Harry.

The final girl was Katie Bell. Harry knew Katie because she was Rose's best friend. She would come over during the summer to swim and sun tan at the Potter estate. She wore some sexy bikinis that showed off her athletic body. She did that to torture Harry.

Katie was also the vice captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Rose was the captain. They both played the chaser positions. They became great friends because of quidditch even though they were

one year apart.

Cho mentioned that Katie thought she was the best at sports. She would try to embarrass anyone except Rose. She made it a mission to do better than the boys and make them look bad.

Harry wrote down all the notes Cho provided about the girls. He had a better idea now about how each girl's personality was.

"Thank you my pretty slut slave. Your information will come in handy. I think you deserve a reward." said Harry.

Harry cast the pleasure spell. Cho suddenly started to moan and grind against Harry.

"Mmmmmmm. Thank you Master. Your slut is happy she was useful to Master." said Cho.

Harry kept the spell on for 20 seconds before releasing it.

"The next issue are the collars. The materials to make them are not easy to get. Taking anymore items from the school would cause suspicion from the faculty." said Harry.

"Hmmmm. Can't we just do an Owl post order? We fill out the forms and mail it to the stores. Then they will have owls deliver the materials." asked Cho.

"I thought of that too but no. Some of the items are rare and if someone notices them during the delivery, there might be questions that are asked. Too risky." said Harry.

"Booo. It's too bad we can't just go to Daigon Alley." said Cho.

"Yea. But we would be recognized immediately there. It would be odd for Hogwarts students to be there at this time of the year. Knockturn Alley probably would be a better chance of being unnoticed. But there is no way to get there from here. Unless… Wait a second." said Harry.

Harry got up and went to his bag. He searched through it until he found the book he got from his family library. He flipped through the book. Harry remembered reading something about a traveling cabinet in Hogsmeade somewhere. He found the section that talked about Hogsmeade.

"Ah found it. Let's see. The Shrieking Shack is an abandoned building that is believed to be cursed. Noises can be heard from it… blah blah blah. Useless information. Where is it… Yes. Here it is. There are also rumors of a two way dresser cabinet that has the ability to allow you to travel between the two cabinets. One can be found in the Shrieking Shack and the other is thought to be somewhere in Knockturn Alley.

This is perfect. We can use the cabinets to get to Knockturn Alley and buy our supplies. Our first Hogsmeade weekend is next week. We shall go then." said Harry

"Ooooh. Master is so smart. That plan sounds great. But… your slut won't be able to go with you. Your slut's old friends will be with her during Hogsmeade weekend. Master's orders were to pretend to be like the old Cho. Does Master want to change his mind?" asked Cho.

"Oh yea… No. Continue with my previous orders. I will get the materials myself." said Harry.

Cho looked a little sad.

"Be careful, Master. Knockturn Alley is supposedly very dangerous." said Cho.

"I will. The final issue is that buffoon, Cedric. I will need to figure out a good way to get rid of him."

said Harry.

"That would be great Master. He has been a little bolder and gotten quite touchy. Don't worry Master. I am able to turn him down. Only Master may touch his slut." said Cho

Harry was a little upset someone else was trying to touch his property. Cedric will regret this he thought.

Cho noticed Harry was getting tense. She had Harry sit back down and started to give him a massage.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss, Master? Or… Maybe we can continue what we started earlier." said Cho.

Cho moved around Harry and sat down on his lap. She started to gyrate and was performing a lap dance on Harry.

"Hmmm. I think we can put off anything else for later, my slut. You know the saying, all work and no play makes Harry a dull boy. We don't want that, right my lovely little slut?" said Harry.

"Definitely not, Master." said Cho as she continued her lap dance.

While Cho was rubbing herself all over Harry, she got him out of his clothes. Soon Harry was as naked as she was. Harry was enjoying the sexy lap dance by his slut. His baby making tool was starting to get erect.

Cho slithered down to her knees and zeroed in on her target. She licked her Master's cock starting from the base all the way up to the head. She then swirled her tongue over the sensitive head. The sensations only made little Harry brown bigger and harder.

"Aaaaahhhh." moaned Harry.

Hearing her Master's enjoyment made Cho work harder. She opened her mouth and then engulfed his dick. She adjusted herself throat so that she could take in as much cock as she could. Cho had been practicing over the last few days with some bananas in her private time. She finally learned how to suppress her gag reflex. With most of her master's love stick down her throat! She started bob up and down.

SLURP SLURP SLURP*

The only sounds in the room now were of Harry moaning and the slow wet sloppy blow job Cho was giving. After a few minutes Harry grabbed her head and started to increase the pace. Cho started to hum. The vibrations from her throat almost made Harry cum then but he was able to hold off. He then pulled Cho off of his dick. She looked straight up to Harry with her lustful eyes. She crawled up and was about to mount his cock when Harry stopped her.

"Wait, my slut. I have something else in mind. Answer me these three questions. Where did I cum into our first time?" asked Harry.

Cho was confused as to why Harry stopped her but listened to her Master's question. She was brought back to their first sexual experience.

"Your slut was giving you a blow job and you came in her mouth" said Cho.

"Very good. Now, where was the second time I came in you?" asked Harry.

"Mmmmm. Master came in his slut's dirty pussy. He filled her up with his man sauce." said Cho who was fondly remembering the scene.

"Yes… So that means I have taken two of your holes. What virgin sex hole does he still have left to take, slut?" asked Harry.

Cho finally understood what her Master was getting to. She knew what he wanted. Cho pretended to act shy and embarrassed.

"Ummmm. Your slut doesn't know." said Cho who looked away and was fidgeting.

"I think you do... Don't play coy and innocent with me, my little dirty slut." said Harry.

"Ummmm… Does Master mean his dirty slut's asshole?" said Cho.

"Mmmhmmm. Well done. When I take your final virginity, then you will completely be mine. Does that make you happy, my slut?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master. Please bugger your slut. Pop her anal cherry. Claim her last virginity as your own. Stick your big hard cock into your slut's bung hole." said Cho.

Harry summoned a jar of lube. He had read that anal sex was a little different. Using lube would make the experience more pleasant for both. He had Cho stand up then bend down so she was grabbing her ankles. Harry took a dollop of lube on his finger and started to rub some on her anus. He then slowly inserted his finger into Cho's ass hole.

Cho started to whimpered and stiffened up. As much as she tried to seem ready and excited for being ass fucked, she was still a little scared. Harry was pretty big. Could her ass hole take his cock she thought.

"Relax, my slut. I will be as gentle as possible" said Harry.

Cho relaxed her anal muscles allowing Harry to move his finger in and out. Rubbing the lube onto her inner walls. After a minute or so, Harry felt it was lubed up as best could be. He pulled his finger out and wiped it with a towel. He proceeded to take some lube and rubbed it onto his dick. Harry stepped up behind Cho and aimed his cock towards Cho's back door.

"Are you ready, my slut? There will be some pain but I will try to be gentle and go slow." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

Cho was trying to stay calm. Her nerves were getting to her and she was breathing a little faster than normal. She then felt it on her hole. Harry pushed forward, slowly plunging into Cho's ass.

"UGGGGGG. SSOOOO BIIIGGG." moaned Cho.

Harry continued pushing in till he was all the way in. The sensation was different for Harry as well. It was so much tighter than he expected. Thankfully he used the lube.

"OOOOOHHHH. FEEL SO FULLLL." said Cho.

Cho was breathing harder now. There was a bit of pain from the stretching. But the feeling wasn't all bad. She was getting a little aroused.

"Well done, my slut. I'm going to start moving now. Try to relax." said Harry.

Cho nodded. Harry then started to pull back and then push in. He began a see saw motion. Slowly in and out. He wanted to go a bit faster but Cho was too tight. Cho was grunting each time Harry pushed in. The feeling was unpleasant for Cho but she didn't want to disappoint her master and said nothing.

Harry then thought of something. He summoned his wand and flicked it upward to cast the pleasure spell. In an instance Cho's body tensed up and then relaxed.

"OOOOOHHHH YESSS. MASTERRRR." moaned Cho.

The feeling completely changed for Cho. The pain and unpleasantness was gone. Instead all she felt was pleasure. She started to move her hips and push back. For Harry the sensation was just as good. Cho had loosened up and was actually fucking back. Harry then began to increase his pace.

"OOOH GOD! MASTER IS BUGGERING HIS DIRTY SLUT… YESSS. KEEP STICKING YOUR HUGE COCK INTO HER SHIT HOLE. DON'T STOP! HARDER MASTER! FUCK YOUR SLUT'S ASSPUSSY HARDER!!!" screamed Cho.

The change in Cho was amazing. Harry was quite thankful for the collar. He started to really piston in and out of her ass now. He then bent forward and started to rub her clit as well. That seem to set Cho off to the next level as she started to squirt more of her juices out. After a few minutes of this, Harry was getting close.

"Slut… I'm gonna cum soon…." groaned Harry.

"YESSS MASTER. CUM IN YOUR SLUT'S POOP CHUTE. FILL UP HER BLACKHOLE WITH YOUR WHITE JIZZ. FINALLY CLAIM YOUR SLUT'S LAST DIRTY SEX HOLE! CUM MY MASTER!!!" begged Cho.

"Oh god. I want you to cum when I cum, my slut…. OoOooooh here I goooo. CUMMMM!" yelled Harry.

As soon as Harry started to release his jizz into Cho, she exploded as well. Her cum was squirting out of her. She was spraying it out. Her body was shaking violently.

"YEEESSSSSS. SLUT IS CUMMMING. CUMMINGG HARD. OH GOD. SLUT FEELS MASTER'S HOT SEMEN IN HER STOMACH. OOOOHHH." said Cho.

Harry was bursting. Volley after volley of cum entered Cho. It was such a great feeling. Her ass was squeezing him for everything he had.

"Ohhh God Cho! I LOVE YOU!!!" screamed Harry.

With the final spurt of cum leaving Harry, he pulled out with a popping noise. He fell backwards onto the throne. Cho had collapsed onto the floor. Both were breathing hard and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Harry summoned the bed again and carried Cho to it.

Cho snuggled into Harry's arms. They were quiet for a few minutes. They both didn't know what to say. Harry's declaration of love to her shocked both of them. Cho was replaying that part over and over in her mind. Did her master just say he loved her. Cho finally made a decision. She looked up at Harry.

"Master… I love you too." said Cho.

Harry looked back to Cho. Unable to say a word. He then leaned down and kissed her with all the

love he could put into it. Cho was the one that would always be with him.

They stayed the rest of the night in bed, snuggling and kissing until they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

\--

Chapter 7

The Witch's Collar

It had been a few days since Harry and Cho had confessed their love for each other. During the day, they would pass by each other in classes and in the hallways. They had to pretend that nothing had changed.

Cho was acting like her old bitchy self but inside she was torn. She loved her master with all her heart. She wanted to just walk up to Harry and give him the biggest kiss of his life. Then declare to the whole school that she loved him and was proud to be his slut slave. However, her master had ordered her to act normally in front of the others. She had to obey. Unfortunately, they have been unable to have any private training times. Her friends were getting a little suspicious that she was leaving them to go study so often.

For Harry, he kept himself busy by working on the different plans for revenge in the library. He had taken the book that Andre Pavlov had left and started to add to it. Harry had wrote in his experiences and training methods he used on Cho.

Harry had also created a list on one of the pages. It contained the names of people he would exact revenge on. He named it "Bitches that Wronged Harry Potter". Not the most imaginative title but it got straight to the point. The list included the following people

Cho Chang Cedric Diggory Sue Li Daphne Greengrass Tracey Davis Susan Bones Hannah Abbott Katie Bell

Cho's name was crossed off. At this time, Harry had his quill in hand and was hesitating in writing another name. Writing this person's name would be crossing a line he didn't think he ever could. But this person had been torturing him his whole life.

Earlier in the day, Harry was in the courtyard by himself, reading a book for Charms class. He was minding his own business when all of a sudden a group of girls surrounded him. Harry looked up and saw Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, and his sister, Rose.

Rose ripped the book out of Harry's hands and examined it.

"Always studying aren't you, little brother? And by yourself as usual I see. Why can't you make some friends like regular people? Oh yea… you are a loser. No one wants to be your friend." said Rose.

Rose's friends all started to laugh. Harry just glared at his sister.

"What do you want Rose?" said Harry.

"Can't a sister just stop by and see how her failure of a brother is doing?" said Rose.

"Well you did so give me back my book and go be a bitch somewhere else." said Harry.

Rose's face turned to anger. She grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the tree.

"Watch your mouth loser. I don't care if you are my brother. If you speak to me like that again I'm gonna make sure you spend the rest of the school year in the hospital wing. I don't get why mom and dad had you. Your a disgrace to the Potter name." said Rose.

Rose threw his book into the bushes and pushed Harry to the floor. The rest of her posse walked past him with looks of disgust and called him a loser.

Back in the library, Harry looked at the list and then took a deep breath. He placed the tip of the quill to the paper and wrote in "Rose Potter".

\--

It was getting late and Harry just left the library. He was heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms. While walking down the corridors, he noticed Cedric and Terry Boot up ahead. They were whispering to each other and acting strangely. They then entered a classroom. Harry found this odd and decided to follow them. He quickly moved closer to the room and quietly cracked open the door.

"So did you get it?" said Cedric.

"Yea I got it. Took me a bit. Had to get my brother who knows a guy that knows a guy…" said Terry.

"I don't care how you got it. Just give me it" said Cedric.

Terry handed over a piece of paper to Cedric.

"Are you sure you want to mess with this stuff? Love potions are tricky stuff." said Terry.

"Yea. I'm sure. Cho keeps refusing to do it with me. Don't get what's wrong with that bitch. She should be begging me to fuck her. For some reason she keeps making up excuses. But with this potion she will be all over me. Hehehe. Too bad it'll take me a week to make it." said Cedric.

"Where are you going to get the ingredients to make the potion?" asked Terry.

"I'll just get from Snape's potion closet. He'll never know" said Cedric as he folded the paper and threw it into his bag.

Harry was furious. Cedric was going to try and use a love potion on his Cho. He clenched his fist. Harry wanted to go in and beat the crap out of him. But then a thought came to him. The thought became an idea which led to the beginnings of a revenge plan on Cedric. Harry decided he would use his brains instead of his brawn. He quietly walked away and continued on to the dorms.

\--

It was the next day and the Advanced Potions class was about to begin shortly. Harry dropped a note in Cho's cauldron as everyone was getting to their seat. Cho looked around to make sure no one was looking and opened the piece of paper. It said "Urgent. Meet tonight at the usual place". Cho folded the paper back up and put it in her bag. She looked at Harry and wondered what was so urgent.

Professor Snape marched into the classroom and began his lesson. Cho's focus was not on the lesson but on Harry. How would she be able to meet her master without raising suspicion. When Snape came around to examine Cho's potion, it exploded in his face. He berated her for putting in the

wrong ingredient and gave her detention. Inadvertently she found her excuse.

After the class was over, Cho noticed that Harry had gone to talk to Professor Snape. Snape looked annoyed as usual but then nodded his head. Harry then turned around and left the classroom.

\--

It was 10pm. Cho had finally finished her detention with Snape. She quickly made her way to the Room of Requirements. Inside was Harry sitting at a table writing in a book. He did not notice her entry.

She then proceeded to disrobe and take off her clothes. She quietly crawled over to where Harry was sitting. She squatted down and greeted her master the way a slut slave should.

"Ah. You made it my pretty little slut. Come sit in your master's lap" said Harry.

Cho climbed up into Harry's lap.

"Your slut has missed you, Master." said Cho.

She gave Harry a very wet and sensual kiss. They made out for 10 minutes. Harry pulled away.

"I've missed you too. But we have some important things to discuss. Unfortunately we don't have the time to play tonight. Put back on your clothes. Your sexy body is distracting me. I might lose my will power and just fuck you silly all night." said Harry.

"I wouldn't mind that, Master" said Cho.

Cho gave a quick grind on Harry's hardened member.

"Mmmm. You slutty minx...No! We can't right now." said Harry.

Harry gave her a spank on her left ass cheek.

"Eeep. Your slut will obey master." said Cho with a pout.

Cho started to put her clothes on.

"Leave your panties off. I'll keep them" said Harry.

"Yes Master. Hehe. At this rate Master, your slut will run out of panties to wear." said Cho.

"Oh? You'll just have to buy some more then or just not wear any." said Harry.

"Don't tempt me, Master." teased Cho.

"So what was so urgent, Master?" asked Cho.

Harry then got serious. Cho looked worried when Harry's expression changed. Harry had Cho sit down on a chair. He began telling Cho what he saw and heard about Cedric's plan the other night. Saying that Cho was angry would've been an understatement. She stood right up knocking the chair down.

"That bastard! He wants to use a love potion on me?! I'm going to kill him." yelled Cho.

"Love potions are illegal. They are pretty much a date rape potion. It makes the witch infatuated with

the other person. The effects are temporary." said Cho she paced back and forth.

"Yes. I'm aware of the illegality of love potions. My father is an auror. And no you will not kill him." said Harry calmly.

"How can you be so calm, Master?" asked Cho.

"Oh. I might seem calm but I really just want to walk up to Cedric and rip his throat out. No one touches my property and gets away with it. But we must be smart about this. I have a plan and you will assist me with it." said Harry.

Cho calmed down a bit and looked at Harry admiringly. Her Master was so smart and protective. He would take care of her.

"What's your plan, Master?" asked Cho.

"It all starts with you getting me a Hufflepuff uniform and Cedric's pocket watch. Can you get them?" said Harry.

"A Hufflepuff uniform? Um I think I can find one, Master. As for the pocket watch, that might be harder but I think I can manage." said Cho.

"Good… Now have you heard of something called "Aphrodite's Breath?" asked Harry.

"No… Should I?" said Cho.

"I'm not surprise you haven't. I only know about it because my dad has been investigating it. He left one of his files open on the table and I happen to see it. Aphrodite's breath is a new type of love potion that has started to show up in Britain. The main issue is that unlike the old love potions, Aphrodite's Breath is untraceable and it wipes out the memory of the witch. Also unlike old love potions that made a witch infatuated a little, this new version makes the witch fall madly in love with the other person and have an insatiable desire to have sex. It is classified by the auror department as a class three illegal potion. If you are found with this potion, it's a guaranteed 10 years of Azkaban." said Harry.

Cho was revolted by this information. The potion wasn't just made to take advantage of a witch but make it so the witch wouldn't remember she was raped. But she didn't understand why Harry brought this up.

"What does that have to do with your plan, Master?" asked Cho.

"Oh, we are going to purchase two vials of it tomorrow." said Harry.

"Huh?" said Cho.

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out." said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to explain his plan to Cho the rest of the night.

"That is bloody brilliant and devious, Master. The sorting hat should have put you in Slytherin." said Cho.

"Actually it wanted to. I told it to put me in Ravenclaw because I wanted to be in the same house as you." said Harry.

"Oh Master. That is so sweet." said Cho.

She climbed onto Harry's lap and gave him a loving kiss.

"Your slut loves you Master. Do we have time to…" said Cho.

"As much as I want there to be time for me to ravish your sexy body, you have to get back. Sue is most likely waiting for you." said Harry.

"Oh boo…" said Cho.

"Don't worry my slut. We will have plenty of time soon to explore our depravity together. I am excited when we eventually bring Sue into the fold." said Harry.

"Master… you just want two sexy Chinese sluts to be at your beck and call." said Cho.

"You know it. I have a little yellow fever in me. Both of you will take turns pleasuring me." said Harry.

Harry then kissed Cho.

"Whatever my master wishes." said Cho.

\--

It was Saturday morning and a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was all packed for his mission today. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and proceeded to the school gates. He noticed that Cho was with Cedric and the other girls on his list. Cho saw him and nodded.

Harry made his way into Hogsmeade. He walked for a bit until he reached a decrepit building.

This must be it Harry thought. Harry opened up his book bag and took out the Hufflepuff uniform Cho procured. He then took out a cloak and put both on. The cloak had a concealment charm that would hide the user's face.

He opened the door and went in. To say the shack was creepy would be understating it. There were cobwebs, broken furniture, rotting wood, insects, and the sound of vermin in the walls. Harry carefully looked around, searching for something that looked like a dresser cabinet.

Walking around, the creaking of the floors were the only sound that broke the silence. Harry was getting creeped out. He entered what look like a bedroom. By the wall was a large dresser. Harry walked up to it and open the doors. It was empty. Looking around inside he tried to figure out how to activate it. There was one hanger knob inside. Harry tried twisting it and the doors to the dresser closed. The dresser shook a bit and a a flash of light blinded Harry. The doors opened.

Harry stepped out into a room that was different from before.

"I guess it still works." said Harry.

It look like an abandoned house. He made his way upstairs and found the door that led outside.

Harry looked around and saw many grimy and dark buildings. There were many people in cloaks and hoods standing at corners. Everyone was on guard. Being ready for attacks at every turn. Every instinct in him told him to run away. But Harry steeled his nerves and started to walk around. Around one corner he heard some scuffling. He noticed a man being attacked by two bigger guys.

"Where's our gold, Peter?" said one of the bigger guys.

"Guys wait a sec. I'll get you the gold. I just need more time. I have some good stuff I can sell. It's called Aphrodite's Breath. It's the new hot item." said Peter.

"Too late Peter. The boss gave you tons of chances." said the other big guy.

They both pointed their wands at Peter. Peter put his hands up in a defensive position and looked away. Two flashes of red brightened the alley way.

Plump*

Peter was waiting for the inevitable. He thought he was going to die. Then nothing. He slowly looked up and saw that the two debt collectors were on the floor unconscious. He noticed the standing figure behind the bodies. Peter stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks buddy but I had everything in hand." said Peter.

"Uh huh… It looked like your ass was about to be blasted away." said Harry.

"Heh. Speaking of which, why did you help me? I don't recognize you… I'm pretty sure I don't know any Hogwarts students. What's your name?" says Peter.

Harry pretended to be shocked.

"How do you know I'm a Hogwarts student?" said Harry.

"I can't see your face but I can see the Hufflepuff emblem on your shirt and the tie. Might wanna button up your cloak better." said Peter.

This was not a mistake by Harry. He purposefully left his cloak open a bit so someone could see the uniform.

"My name is Cedric. Who are you?" said Harry.

"The name is Peter, of Peter's Provisions and Wares, at your service." said Peter.

"Hmmm. I overheard that you might have access to an item I was looking to procure, discreetly." said Harry.

This peeked Peter's interest.

"And pray tell what item is the young Hogwarts student looking for in Knockturn Alley." said Peter.

"I'm looking for a special potion. You might know it as Aphrodite's Breath." said Harry.

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"I may have heard of said potion. It is quite expensive though. I'm not sure you could afford…" said Peter.

Harry threw a pouch of gold coins at Peter.

"There is 100 coins in there. You'll get another 400 when you bring me the potion." said Harry.

Peter opened the bag and bit one of the coins.

"Well I would be glad to assist you but the price is a bit more than…" said Peter.

Harry shot a stupify spell right pass Peter's head.

"Don't fuck with me! I saved your life. I think I earned a discount. If you screw me over, you'll wish dumb and dumber there killed you." said Harry in a threatening voice.

Peter had frozen and then gulped.

"Of course, young master. Where were my manners? 500 coins is just the right price. Hehe. If there is anything else you need, I am sure I can get it." said Peter.

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I have some other items I need. I was going to try some other stores here…" said Harry.

"Nonsense, young master. You will find that Peter's Provisions and Wares will have everything you need and at the best prices." said Peter.

Harry then handed Peter the list of materials he needed for the collars. Peter examined the list.

"What a unique list of items. May I ask what you plan on doing with them? " said Peter.

"It is none of your business. Can you get them or not?" said Harry.

"Of course, Master Cedric. It will take me some time to gather everything." said Peter.

"You have to tomorrow. I will be back here tomorrow at the same time." said Harry.

"OK. But might I suggest you come to my store instead. It is located around the corner from here. There will be a bit more privacy there." said Peter.

Harry nodded at Peter. He then turned around and walked back to the abandoned house. He made his way back to the dresser and transported back to Hogsmeade. Harry then exhaled. He couldn't believe he survived Knockturn Alley. Harry changed back to his regular clothes and made his way back to the castle.

Harry went back to his room to collect the necessary amount of gold for tomorrow. Money was not an issue for Harry. The Potter family was one of the richer families in the Wizarding World. He spent the rest of day preparing for Cedric's downfall.

\--

The next day, Harry went through the dresser and was walking to Peter's store. He arrived in front of a small dingy looking building. The sign was barely being held up by one hook. It said PP , Inc. Harry opened the door and stepped in. He was in some sort of halfway with another door at the end.

Harry tried to open the door but couldn't. He knocked on it but there was no response. Did he get tricked Harry thought. Then some clicking noises could be heard and part of the floor started to open up. There were some stairs leading down.

Against his better judgement, Harry walked down what felt like three flights of stairs. He reached another door that opened up as he approached it. He steps inside to a large store with multiple aisles of things ranging from potions, wands, all types of animals, books, cauldrons, clothes, a section of sex toys, and so many other things.

"Welcome Master Cedric. Come in come in. May I offer you a beverage of some sort?" said Peter.

Harry was still in awe and just looking around.

"No. I'm fine. A very impressive store you have here." said Harry.

"Oh you mean this little old place. It's not the biggest place but hey, I call it home and it's all mine. I try to keep it well stocked." said Peter.

"So. Do you have everything I requested?" asked Harry.

"Straight to business I see. I like it. Yes. I was able to round up everything. Some of the items were a little harder to find but I have the connections. Give me a few minutes to bring it out. Have a look around. See if anything catches your eye." said Peter as he walked into the back room.

Harry started to walk around. There were so many intriguing items. Many of them were quite illegal. He knew this because his father had files on these items. He walked into the sex toys section. There were many chains, whips, dildos of all sizes and shapes, outfits, butt plugs, nipple rings, cock rings, ointments, ball gags, and so many more stuff that would make any normal wizard blush.

Harry decided to pick up a few items here. He saw some of them being helpful in the future trainings. There was one item he got that he thought would be perfect for Cedric.

Harry brought his basket to the front and waited for Peter to come back. He took out the pocket watch that Cho stole from Cedric. Looking at the time when Peter then came back pushing a cart full of items. Harry put down the watch. Peter then noticed that Harry had decided to buy some extra items.

"Whoo. Some interesting items you got there. Are they for a special lady friend?" chuckled Peter.

Harry took the basket and started to bring it back to the aisle.

"Ah wait. It is none of my business. I apologize." said Peter.

Harry put the basket back on the counter.

Harry and Peter then proceeded to go over each item that was on his list. Making sure everything was there.

"And finally the big ticket item. Two vials of Aphrodite's Breath. Is everything to your liking?" said Peter.

"Yes… Well done." said Harry.

Harry took out a pouch and placed it on the counter. Peter took it and started to count the gold coins. After everything, Harry had paid 2100 gold coins. It was enough for Peter to pay back the loan goblin he owed.

"I put an extra 100 gold coins for your quick turn around and of course, discretion." said Harry.

"You are most generous, Master Cedric. Your secrets shall not leave my lips. Shall I resize everything and pack them away for you." said Peter.

"Yes, please." said Harry.

Peter shrunk everything down and put it in a small suitcase.

"There you are. Once again, thank you for your patronage at Peter's Provisions and Wares. If you ever need anything else please don't hesitate to contact me." said Peter.

Harry took the suitcase and nodded to Peter. He turned around and left the store. Peter saw the pocket watch on his counter. He made an attempt to call back "Cedric" but Harry had already left the building. Finders keepers he said to himself.

Harry carefully made his way back to Hogwarts. Once there he went to the Room of Requirements where he would need to prepare for tonight's festivities.

\--

Cho and her friends had come back from Hogsmeade. They were having a party in some empty classroom. There was music blaring and alcohol that someone sneaked in. Everyone was drinking, except Cho. She had pretended to be drinking but knew she had to stay sober. Cedric had a few shots of fire whiskey and was starting to get drunk. He started to get frisky with Cho as the party went along.

Cho was annoyed with all of his groping but had to endure it. Around 10pm Cho whispered to Cedric "Let's go somewhere more private. I know just the place".

"Well finally. I thought you never would put out." said Cedric.

Cho had to hold back her anger. She directed Cedric to the Room of Requirement. Along the way he was groping and trying to kiss Cho. She kept pushing him off.

"Come on babe. How much further?" said Cedric in a drunk stupor.

"We are almost there." said Cho

"You dumb ox" whispered Cho.

"Huh. Did your say something?" asked Cedric.

"Oh nothing sweetheart. Come on it's just around the corner." said Cho.

Cho was practically dragging Cedric along. He was so blasted that he could barely walk. They finally got into the room. There was a king size bed in the middle. Candles lit to give the room a nice romantic glow.

Cedric threw Cho onto the bed. He climbed on top of her.

"Time for me to rock your world" said Cedric.

A red beam hit Cedric in the back and he collapsed. Cho pushed him off the bed. She spit on him.

"Fucking piece of shit. Want to rape me will you?" said Cho.

She started to kick him. Harry watched her unleash her fury.

"Ahem. My slut, as much as I like watching you kick Cedric's ass, we can't kill him." said Harry.

"Yes Master" said Cho.

Cho kicked Cedric one more time. Harry handcuffed Cedric and hooked him to one of the chains on the ceiling.

"Slut, take his pants and boxers off." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

Cho then chuckled.

"Master, his dick is so small. Yours is so much bigger." said Cho.

Harry gave Cho a big kiss.

"Thank you for the compliment, my slut. Do you understand what you need to do?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. Your slut knows what to do." said Cho.

Harry cast the Eneverate spell on Cedric and moved into the shadows of the room.

"Uuuuhhh. My head. What the… why am I tied up?" said a groggy Cedric.

"Hey baby, you finally awake?" said Cho.

"Cho? Why am I tied up? Untie me now."said Cedric.

"Why baby? We can do some kinky things right now." said Cho seductively.

Cho picked up a vial from the table and walked towards Cedric.

"Hey babe. I'm not really into this bondage stuff…" said Cedric.

"Shhhh. Close your eyes… open your mouth sweetie." said Cho

Cho then poured the contents of the vial into Cedric's mouth and quickly closed his mouth. She then punched him in the gut. Cedric try to spit it out but when Cho punched him he swallowed it all. Cho then stood up and walked back a few steps.

"You bitch. What did you put in my mouth?" said Cedric.

Cho just smiled at him.

"What you just drank is something called "Aphrodite's Breath." said Harry who stepped into the light.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here? What the fuck is Aphrodite's Breath." said Cedric.

"The reason for me being here will become clear soon. As for what Aphrodite's Breath is, well, it is a new love potion that some dark wizards from China created for some nefarious reasons." said Harry.

"And you know all about love potions, don't you Cedric? You were going to use one on me, you asshole." said Cho.

"H-how did you know about that? I mean no, no, I wouldn't babe. You know me. I'm not that kind of guy." said Cedric.

"Don't treat me like I'm some dumb bimbo. I know all about the love potion recipe Boot gave you and your plan to use it on me." said Cho angrily.

"Well you wouldn't put out. I had to do something. The guys were starting to say things." said Cedric.

"The guys definitely will be saying some things after this." said Harry.

"When I get free Potter I am going to pound you to the ground." said Cedric.

Cedric was starting to feel odd. He felt like his body was starting to burn up.

"I doubt that. Hmmm. You should start feeling the effects. The potion you drank is no ordinary love potion. It's main purpose like any love potion was to force a witch to fall in love with the first wizard she sees temporarily. It has an added effect of wiping the witch's memory of the event. Since the potion dissolves away quickly in the body, there would be no evidence of it being used. That's why it is very illegal to have it.

However, it has a nasty effect if used on a male. You would think it makes the wizard fall in love with the person he sees. Unfortunately not. The results found that it changes the wizard into a deviant sex fiend. The wizard would stop at nothing to fuck. Even rape and kill. That is what you drank. But don't worry. It's only temporary." said Harry.

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of this could be true he thought. But his body was telling him that is was the truth. He was getting very aroused. His breathing starting to increase. His penis was becoming erect. Cho then went to the table and picked up an item.

"Do you know what this is Cedric?" asked Cho.

Cho held out an odd looking ring with gems embedded around it.

"No. What is it?" groaned Cedric.

"You see, Master picked up this item just for you. He told me it's a cock ring. A normal cock ring is supposed to stop a man from cumming. But this one is different. It is enchanted to actually grow and shrink base on the size of your penis. However, if your penis grows past a certain size, a tiny surprise will happen. Although I'm not sure the ring will work on you. The ring might not be able to shrink to your size. Your dick is so tiny. Hehehe." said Cho.

"Stay the hell away from me. You fucking crazy bitch." said Cedric.

"Master, he called me a crazy bitch. Can your slut punish him?" said Cho.

"Sure, I give you permission." said Harry.

"Master? What the fuck is going on?" said Cedric.

"Oh you don't know? Harry is my Master and I am his slut slave." said Cho

Cho walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Master put this unworthy slut in her place and claimed her as his personal sex slave. Master is 100 times the man you ever will be. His glorious cock fills up his slut's pussy everytime he drills it in. You on the other hand… I doubt any girl will feel your tiny pecker." said Cho.

"Aarrrrg. Fuck you. You are nothing but a fucking skank. Screwing with Potter. How low can you get Cho?" says Cedric.

Cho walked up to Cedric and slapped him across the face. She then back handed him. Cho slapped Cedric a few more times until his face was red.

"What the… Look at you. Getting hard from being slapped. Are you a pain slut?" said Cho.

"Alright Slut. Enough playing around with Cedric. We don't have all night. Put it on him" said Harry.

"Awww. OK. Your slut will obey." said Cho.

Cho knelt down and slipped the cock ring onto Cedric's penis. The gems glowed and the ring changed its size.

"Your hell is about to start now Cedric. Slut, let us begin." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

Cho started to slowly take her clothes off. She would bend in very provocative positions. First she unbutton her shirt which revealed a lacey red bra. She took off the shirt and threw it to the side.

Cho then pulled down the zipper on her skirt. She turned away from Cedric and bent down and wiggled her waist. Her skirt fell to the floor. Cho was wearing a matching red thong that left little to the imagination.

Cedric watched this strip tease without blinking. The potion was working. He wanted to fuck Cho badly. He was getting harder and bigger. Once Cho dropped her skirt and showed him her panties, his erection grew to full mast. Then all of a sudden Cedric screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS. IT HURTS." screamed Cedric.

"That was fast." said Harry.

Cedric was crying in pain.

"What the fuck was that?" cried Cedric.

"That is your special surprise. Everytime you get fully hard, the ring will shock you until it shrinks back down. Normally it should only work a few times but with Aphrodite's Breath in your system, you will constantly harden up again. Hehehe. Welcome to hell. This is what you get for messing with me." said Harry.

Harry gave Cedric a smirk.

"Continue, my sexy slut slave. Show Cedric what he will never have." said Harry.

Harry made his way to the bed and sat down. Cho continued her seductive strip tease. She unhooked the clasp of her bra. She then pulled the bra straps off her shoulders. The only thing holding up her bra was her left arm. She turned towards Cedric and dropped the bra. Her bare tits were on show for him to see. Cho jiggled her boobs in front of Cedric. Cedric started to get hard again.

Cho then bent forward and grabbed the waistband on her thong. This gave Cedric a perfect view of Cho's tits swaying back and forth. It was too much for him and he became fully hard which caused the ring to shock him again.

"Aaaaahhhh. Oh god, the pain." yelled Cedric. Tears flowing down his face. The pain had temporarily stopped as he shrunk from the pain. But he was still horny.

Cho walked up to Cedric and placed her finger on his chin. She lifted up his head.

"Ooooh. That look like it hurt." said Cho in a mocking fashion.

Cho stepped back and proceeded to pull down her thong. Cedric stared at Cho's shaved pussy. Cho picked up her thong and rubbed it in Cedric's face. The sight and scent of Cho's pussy made Cedric hard again.

"Ooooh Nooo. I don't want this. I don't want to get hard. AAAHHHHH!" cried Cedric.

Another painful shock from the ring ran through Cedric. He nearly fainted from the pain this time.

"Master, he almost fainted." said Cho.

"Don't worry slut. The potion won't let him. I think I'm done being a spectator. Let's move onto the next phase." said Harry.

"Yay. Time for our fun, Master." said Cho.

Cho helped Harry get out of his clothes.

"Look closely Cedric. This is what a real man's cock is suppose to be like." said Cho.

Cho began stroking Harry's hardened cock. Watching Cho's strip tease got his motor running.

"You can only wish you had something as big and powerful as Master's cock." said Cho.

She began sucking on Harry's balls. Alternating from the left and right. Then licking up and down the shaft. Spreading her saliva all over his dick. Once fully lubricated she swallowed Harry's man stick into her mouth and down the throat. She began bobbing up and down, making loud slurping noises. Harry was enjoying the dirty blow job.

Cedric on the other hand was getting worried. He was starting to rise up again. He didn't understand why he was getting hard watching Cho give Harry blow job.

"Ooooh. This feels great, slut. Cedric, it's too bad you never found out how good a cocksucker Cho is. Mmmmmm. Yea.. Right there slut." said Harry.

After a few minutes of Cho's masterful blow job they both heard Cedric scream again.

"Aaaarrrggg." screamed Cedric.

"Awww. They're he goes again." laughed Cho.

"You two fucking crazy psychos. I'll get you for this. Mark my words. I'll make you pay." said Cedric deliriously.

Harry chuckled and looked at his watch.

"It looks like there is still some defiance in him. It is also about time the potion is at its peak efficacy. Slut, let's show him what happens when someone defies me." said Harry.

"Yes Master." giggled Cho.

Cho word over to the table and picked up what look like a big dildo. She walked towards Cedric and waved the dildo in front of him.

"I'm sure you know what this is." said Cho

Cho smacked his face with it. She then walked behind Cedric.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make it painful." said Cedric.

"Tsk Tsk. I was like you before. Defiant against Master. But he showed me the way. It looks like we will have to give you the same lesson. This is what you get for defying and harming Master." said Cho.

Cho then began inserting the dildo up Cedric's asshole. Cedric screamed from both the dildo and the cock ring as he hardened up.

"Master found this special dildo. It is magically enhanced. You see every minute or so it can move itself in a pumping motion. Oh. It looks like it's starting." said Cho.

"Oh god. Make it stop. Make it stop. Take it out. It hurts." cried Cedric.

The dildo stopped after a minute.

"Come slut. Your Master would like to fuck you silly now" said Harry.

"Coming Master. Enjoy the show Cedric. See what you'll never get." said Cho.

Cho crawled onto the bed. She gave a few licks to Harry's cock. Cho slithered up his body and grinded her pussy lips and clit against Harry's enlarged manhood. Her fluids were drenching his prick. Then she squatted over him and lined his big fuck tool with her dripping sex hole. Cho sank down, allowing Harry to spear her pussy.

"Oooooh Master. YESSSS. SOOO BIG. OH MERLIN. Mmmmmm." said Cho.

Cho began bouncing up and down. Rising just high enough for the tip to be still inserted inside of her, then slamming back down. She started off slowly but increased her pace.

"OH GOD. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT MASTER? YOUR SLUT BOUNCING ON YOUR RIGID ROD. BEING NOTHING BUT A WARM HOLE FOR YOUR COCK TO STAY IN. YESS. ONLY MASTER'S COCK BELONGS IN HIS SLUT." said Cho.

"Yes. You are mine, slut. No one else may have you." said Harry.

While Cho and Harry were coupling together in the most primal of ways, Cedric was constantly being tortured. With the dildo sporadically raping his ass and watching Cho fuck Harry, his erection would not go down.

Cho was bucking on Harry like a wild bronco. Screaming out profanities that would make a Knockturn Alley whore blush. After a few minutes of constant humping, Cho started to grind in a circular motion. Tightening and loosening her pussy walls.

"Oh god, that feels too good my slut. I'm getting close. Turn around but don't release my cock from your pussy. I want Cedric to watch you as you pleasure me and I cum in you." said Harry.

Cho rotated herself while keeping Harry inside of her sex hole. Cho now was facing Cedric. She saw he was shaking from the cock ring's constant shock attack.

"Tell him what he is missing, my slut. Tell him what he will see but never have. Tell him what he is. Tell him what you are and who you belong to." said Harry.

"Yes Master. Look Cedric. Look at my Master fucking his dirty slut. Only master's cock will know what my pussy will feel like. You have always wanted to stick your little dick in me but it will never

happen. Oh Master, your cock feels so hot in me." said Cho.

Harry started to push up as Cho sank down. Their pace growing faster. Cho's body bouncing and thrashing all around.

"Look at these melons. Bouncing and swaying because of my master fucking his slut hard. You were always trying to get a grope in but you never will anymore. This is as close as you will get to this slut's fun bags." said Cho.

"Stop it. No more… the pain…arrrrgggg" cried Cedric.

"My God. You are getting hard while watching your ex girlfriend being fucked by another guy. You are such a cuckold." said Cho.

Harry started to grunt. He was getting really close to cuming. Cho was ready to cum a while ago. She just needed permission from her master. Cho doubled her efforts. She was bouncing faster and harder than before.

"OH GOD MASTER! FUCK YOUR DIRTY WHORE! Yes… Yes… YEEESSS. FUCK! CUM MASTER! CUM INSIDE YOUR SLUT! SHE DOESN'T MIND IF SHE GETS PREGNANT. SLUT WILL BEAR YOUR CHILD." said Cho.

"Yes slut! Here it comes. Cum with me my slut. Cum as hard as you can!" ordered Harry.

Harry started to unleash torrents of cum into Cho. Each time Harry pumped into Cho, he added more and more into Cho's love canal. Cho's orgasm was off the scale. Her body was thrashing and bouncing non stop. She felt the hot liquid jizz filling her insides. Harry was driving in so deep that she believed that Harry was cumming directly into her womb.

"FUCKKKKKKKK! CUMMING SOOOOO HARD! GRRRRR! ARRRR! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" screamed Cho.

Cho couldn't stop cumming for a minute. She was squirting profusely. Each time she bounced up a big squirt sprayed out. The sheets on the bed were drenched with cum, female juices and their sweat. Both Harry and Cho were having the biggest orgasms of their short sex lives.

At the same time when Harry and Cho were enjoying their coupling, Cedric felt like he was about to die. The ring was dealing out excruciating pain to his Johnson. When Harry and Cho had their orgasms, the dildo reactivated, pumping in and out of his butthole. Cho inadvertently sprayed him with some of her juices and cum. This caused Cedric to roar in pain. The gems on the cock ring shatter and the ring itself cracked in half and fell off. A few droplets of cum had leaked out of him. Cedric whimpered in shame and then fainted. No one knew at the time but that would be the last time Cedric Diggory would ever have an erection and orgasm. His dick was broken for good.

Coming back down from their orgasmic union, Cho noticed that Cedric was unconscious.

"Oh look. He finally fainted. Did he actually cum? It looks like there were only like 3 drops. Quite sad. Oh no. The cock ring is broken now, Master." said Cho.

"Don't worry about it, my slut. We no longer have need for it. It was money well spent for our revenge." said Harry.

"Shall we move onto the final phase of your genius plan, Master." said Cho.

Harry looked at his watch.

"Not yet. We still have a few hours left. I prefer to spend them doing something else." said Harry.

Harry then pulled Cho down onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Cho screamed from surprise and joy.

"It's my turn to be on top" said Harry.

"Oooh. Take your slut, Master. Take your slut in any position you want. " said Cho.

Harry and Cho spent the next few hours exploring the depths of their depravity.

\--

Cedric was waking up from what seem like a nightmare. His whole body was in pain. His dick felt like hot pokers skewered it. He was trying to clear his mind and figure out where he was when all of a sudden he heard a girl scream.

"Nooooo!!! I SAID NO! STOP IT! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME. ANYBODY. HELP." yelled Cho.

Cedric looked down. It was Cho underneath him. Her blouse was ripped exposing her white bra. Her skirt was pushed up to her waist. Her eye makeup was running. She had a red handprint on her cheek. What was she yelling about he thought.

All of a sudden the door bursts open. Cedric notices that it is Professor McGonagall that broke down the door.

"What is going on here?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! Help me. He's trying to rape me." cried Cho.

With the speed and power that no one had seen from the Scottish teacher before, she picked up Cedric and tossed him to the side. Cedric rolls and crashes into the wall. Professor McGonagall rushes to Cho and covers her up with her cloak.

"Everything is going to be okay. Are you hurt anywhere Ms. Chang? What happen here?" asked a worried Professor McGonagall.

"He…He… He tried to rape me. He tricked me into coming into this room. He knocked me down and started to try and rip my clothes off. When I tried to fight back he slapped me. Then he tried to force me to drink that vial over there" said Cho.

Cho pointed to a vial on the floor that contained a pink substance. She then broke down crying into Professor McGonagall's shoulder. Professor McGonagall tried to comfort and console Cho. She gave Cedric a cold and furious glare.

"Wait… I didn't…" said Cedric.

Then two figures came into the room. One was Professor Snape and the other was Harry Potter carrying a basket of ingredients.

"What is going on in here?" asked Professor Snape.

"It seems Mr. Diggory tried to force himself onto Ms. Chang. He tried to make her drink the contents of that vial over there." said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape walked over to the vial and picked it up. He examined it and then opened the the vial. Snape took a whiff of the contents and immediately closed it.

"This is Aphrodite's Breath. A class three illegal love potion. Where did you get this boy?" said Professor Snape.

Professor McGonagall gasped when she heard what it was. She knew that it was a new date rape potion.

Cedric was in shock. He didn't understand what was going on. His whole body was in pain and he was being accused of rape. He started to remember that he was the one that was tied up and tortured by Cho and Harry.

"Wait. I didn't rape anyone. I didn't do any of that. It… It was Cho and Potter. They were the ones that kidnapped me. They tied me up and tortured me." claimed Cedric.

"Huh? Me? What are you talking about Cedric? I've been with Professor Snape most of the day." said Harry.

"Yes. Potter is speaking the truth. He had asked me to help him with his upcoming Potions OWLs. I prefer not to assist in private tutoring but Potter does have some competency in the art of potion making.

We have been working on a few potions today. We were just actually coming back from the storeroom to pick up some ingredients for a polyjuice potion. So there is no possible way Potter kidnapped you. Diggory, there is no point in lying. Confess your crimes." said Professor Snape.

"No. It's the truth. I'm telling the truth. You gotta believe me." said Cedric.

"If you won't tell us the truth then maybe you will with the aurors. Carrying a class three illegal substance requires us to contact the proper authorities. Professor Snape, take him to the Headmaster's office and contact the aurors. With Professor Dumbledore away for a conference, I will take care of this after bringing Ms Chang to the hospital wing." said Professor McGonagall.

Snape walked over and grabbed Cedric. He led him out of the room. Cedric was claiming his innocence along the way.

"Professor McGonagall, if you want, I can take Cho to the hospital wing. This looks like a serious matter that should be handled immediately." said Harry.

"While I appreciate you offering to help but this is something a male student should not assist with. It most likely will make Ms. Chang uncomfortable." said Professor McGonagall.

"It's okay professor. I don't think Harry will do anything to me. I trust him. I prefer if you worked with the aurors sooner and arrest that animal, Cedric." said Cho.

"Well… if you feel alright with it then I will leave you in Mr. Potter's hands. Mr. Potter, you will take her straight to the hospital wing for evaluation. Is that understood?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes professor." said Harry.

Professor McGonagall gave Cho one more look over and then walked out. Harry and Cho looked at each other. They both smirked but kept up the act.

Part of the plan was to leak that there would be a big scandal to Colin Creevey, head of the school

newspaper. Colin was always where the news was. In this case, he was hiding around the corner and overheard what happen. Aphrodite's Breath and an attempted rape. What a story it will be he thought. Colin ran back to his office and started to write the article.

Harry helped Cho up and saw Colin run off.

"Everything has gone according to plan, Master." whispered Cho.

"Yes it has. Thanks to your superb acting. I was quite impressed. Be prepared for a reward later." whispered Harry.

"Hehe. Yes Master." said Cho.

Harry then brought her to the hospital wing.

\--

It was close to 6AM. Two blue cloaked figures made their way up the path to Hogwarts. Once they reached the castle doors, they were met by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Greetings Professor McGonagall. It has been a long time. I hope you are doing well. This here is Auror Tonks. She just graduated the Academy. I'm sure you remember her." said the taller blue cloak figure.

"Yes it has, James Potter. It is good to see you again Ms. Tonks. And you remember Professor Snape. I am doing well besides this terrible business." said Professor McGonagall.

James nodded at Snape.

"Your floo said you caught a student trying to rape another student and had a vial of Aphrodite's Breath. Is this true?" asked James.

"Unfortunately that is correct. The student's name is Cedric Diggory. We have him held in the headmaster's office. If you will come this way." said Professor McGonagall.

They went through the grand doors of the castle. While walking through the corridors they bump into Harry.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" said Harry.

"Harry. I'm here on official auror business." said Harry.

"Oh. You mean about Cedric and Cho." said Harry.

James was shocked his son knew what happen.

"Mr. Potter was with Professor Snape when they came across the scene of the crime. He was the one that took Ms. Chang to the hospital wing. " said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes. I just dropped her off. I'm making my way back to my room." said Harry.

"OK. On your way now, Mr. Potter." said Professor McGonagall.

"Will I see you later dad?" said Harry.

"Yea. I'll come by later and see how you and Rose are doing." said James.

With that Harry started to make his way back to his room. His father showing up was part of his plan. He was the auror in charge of investigating Aphrodite's Breath. Harry's plan was almost complete. He made his way to his room.

\--

The four adults entered the office. They found Cedric sitting down and looking out of sorts.

"Professor. You have to believe me. I didn't do anything." said Cedric.

"Calm down Mr. Diggory. My name is Auror Potter and this is Auror Tonks. We are here to investigate the claims that you attempted to rape a Ms. Cho Chang as well as being in possession of the class three illegal potion known as Aphrodite's Breath. Seeing you are underage as of now, we shall ask Professor McGonagall to stay on your behalf. Do you understand your possible charges?" said James.

"But I didn't do anything. I'm innocent." said Cedric.

"That's what they all say." said Tonks.

"May we see this vial that was found in the room?" asked James.

Professor Snape handed the vial to him. James examined the contents.

"Hmmm. No mistaking it. This is Aphrodite's Breath. Where did you get this, Cedric?" said James.

"I didn't. I didn't even know what Aphrodite's Breath was before tonight." said Cedric.

"Then how do you explain why this vial was next to you?" asked James.

"I-I don't know. All I remember is… It was Harry Potter and Cho. Yes…

They kidnapped me. Tied me up. Put some kind of ring on my dick that shocked me. Then they had me drink something. Then they started to fuck each other. The pain was unbearable. Yes. They did this." said Cedric.

The four adults looked at each other. The story sounded far-fetched and ridiculous.

"Harry? You are saying my son had something to do with this?" said James.

"That is very unlikely. Mr. Potter was with me most of the day. We were working on some advanced potions as I was tutoring him. Fifty points from Hufflepuff for such an unbelievable lie." said Professor Snape.

While Cedric was being questioned by James, Tonks was searching through Cedric's book bag. She noticed a wrinkled piece of paper at the bottom. Tonks pulled it out and examined it.

"Sir, I found this in his bag. You should take a look at it." said Tonks.

James took the paper and read the contents.

"Mr. Diggory, can you please explain why this paper, that was in your bookbag, had the recipe to Aphrodite's Breath?" said James.

"I-I don't know. I don't know why that's in my bag. The recipe I had was just for a regular love potion. I couldn't even brew it correctly." said Cedric.

"So you admit you were trying to brew a love potion." said James.

"Yes. No. I mean… I-I-I…" stammered Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, based on the evidence we have collected so far, I am charging you with attempted rape and possession of a class three illegal potion. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used at the Wizengamot. You have the right to a solicitor. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand these rights?" said James.

"Wait… No. I'm innocent. It was Potter and Chang. They did this. It was them. Arrest them." said Cedric.

"Auror Tonks, handcuff him and escort him out." said James.

\--

Inside the Great Hall, students were getting ready for a new school day. Eating their breakfasts and chatting away when owls came flying in and dropping off a special edition of the school newspaper. On the cover, the headline says "DIGGORY CAUGHT TRYING TO RAPE CHO CHANG". All the students were buzzing about the news. Reading about what happen and claims from Cedric that it was Harry Potter and Cho Chang that was behind all of this. The rumor mill was running rampant.

Then the students saw Cedric Diggory being escorted through the main corridor to the gate. He was handcuffed and two Aurors beside him. The students huddled together to catch a glimpse of Cedric and started to whisper and point. The female students looked at him with disgust.

"Rapist" yelled by a random student.

Cedric looked down in shame. He normally would be the one instigating the situation. Now he was on the other side.

Rose Potter noticed that her father was one of the aurors. She waved at him.

"Tonks, wait for me outside. I'll be right there." said James.

James called over Rose and Harry.

"Hi daddy. Is it true? Did Cedric rape Cho?" asked Rose.

"I'm not sure yet. I will need to continue my investigation." said James.

"Dad, why was Cedric saying I had something to do with it?" said Harry.

"I don't know. I will find out when I question him more. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you son?" said James.

"Come on daddy. Harry doesn't have the balls to do any of this." chuckled Rose.

Harry glared at Rose.

"Well regardless, I want you two to be extra careful. I have to get going. Be good and your mother and I will see you during the winter break." said James.

James headed out to Tonks and they apparated away to the Auror headquarters with Cedric. Harry and Rose watched their father leave.

"I can't believe Cedric did it. I guess we were all wrong about him. Can you believe he actually tried to blame you? There is no way a loser like you could ever be part of it." said Rose.

Rose walked away laughing. Harry clenched his fists. "Soon… Soon you'll get yours too, sister." thought Harry.

\--

After processing Cedric, James was sitting at his desk. They had interrogated Cedric for a few hours and got nothing but a clue that the potion was from China. He stuck to his story about Harry and Cho. However there was no evidence that Harry was involved. James was examining the evidence. Something didn't add up.

"Tonks, it doesn't make sense. The ingredients on this list, they are very rare. There is no way he made it." said James.

"Maybe he got the recipe from someone. When he tried to make it himself he figured out he couldn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he bought it from the same person he got the recipe from." said Tonks.

"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. I think I know who we can ask about that. Come on. We are heading to Knockturn Alley." said James.

\--

Things were different at Knockturn Alley. The word was spreading that there were aurors investigating in the alley. The dark and seedy characters scurried back into the holes that they hide in. One such character was trying to quickly return to his store. He was running and was about to make it inside when he is thrown to the wall.

"Well if it isn't Peter Pettigrew. What's the rush? It looks like you are trying to avoid me." said James.

"Auror Potter. It's so nice to see you again. How is the family? Is there something I can get you? Perhaps a nice wand holster." said Peter.

"No...but there is something you can help me with. I'm investigating an attempted rape at Hogwarts. The accused was found with Aphrodite's Breath. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" asked James.

"Oh. What is the world coming to. Students raping another. I blame the parents you know. Besides what is this Aphrodite's Breath you speak of? Is it some sort of perfume?" said Peter.

James chuckled. Peter chuckled back in return.

"That is funny. You are a funny guy. Let's see how funny it is when I come back with a team of aurors and raid your store for illegal goods." said James.

Peter's expression changed immediately. The last time they raided his store he lost thousands of gold in products.

"Wait - wait - wait. Now that I think about it, I overheard something about this Aphrodite's Breath. There was some Hogwarts student around the alley recently. He was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform and asking to buy some Aphrodite's Breath. From what I heard, the kid's name was Cedric." said Peter.

James and Tonks looked at each other. The case was getting stronger against Cedric.

"You heard all of this? Then you wouldn't mind coming down to the station and making it official. Unless you have something else that we could use instead." said James.

"Ehhh. There's no need for me to come down. Actually I just remember something. I found this pocket watch. Maybe you can take this instead." said Peter.

James took the watch and opened it. Inside was an inscription that said "Property of Cedric Diggory". This was the final evidence they needed.

James brought all the evidence to the prosecutor and recommended that Cedric was guilty. Cedric was caught red handed. His excuse made no sense. They found the recipe in his bag and pocket watch with his name in Knockturn Alley. Everything pointed to him. At the trial Cedric continued claiming his innocence. The judge on the other hand had ruled him guilty. Cedric was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban for showing no remorse. Throughout the years he would lose his mind due to the dementors. He was not heard from again.

\--

Chapter 8

The Witch's Collar

It was a few days since Cedric Diggory was arrested. His trial was the main story that everyone was talking about. Harry was sitting on his throne reading the Daily Prophet. The cover showed the judge announcing his guilty verdict to Cedric. Harry was enjoying how the reporters painted Cedric as an evil, vile, psychopathic rapist. As usual the Daily Prophet was over exaggerating the story.

Harry took out his book and turned to the page with his list. He put a line through Cedric's name. That's two down he said to himself. Harry couldn't help but smile. He had gotten his revenge on Cedric. Harry was probably also feeling really good because the first person that he got revenge on was on her knees giving him a very sensual blow job.

"Mmmmm. Oh yes. You know how I like it, my lovely little slut." said Harry.

Cho was bobbing up and and down while swirling her tongue over Harry's bulbous head. She had learned that her master enjoyed the extra sensation with her tongue. She also knew what would push her master over and reward her with his cum. Cho then pushed down his throbbing pecker into her throat. She then made a guttural grunting sound that made her throat vibrate. The vibrations shot Harry over the wall and he unloaded his cum. Cho swallowed up the cum with ease with all the practice she has recently had.

"Mmmmm. Master's cum is the best." said Cho after licking her lips.

"As always your blow jobs are top notch." said Harry.

"Master, you seem to be in a real good mood. Is it because of Cedric's conviction?" said Cho.

"That is part of it. I can't believe my plan worked perfectly." said Harry.

"It was a brilliant plan, Master. You made sure that you were recognized in Knockturn Alley and left Cedric's pocket watch to be found. After Cedric fainted, you stunned him for the rest of Sunday night through Monday. This allowed you to create an alibi by spending the most of Monday with Snape. When Cedric woke up he probably thought it was still Sunday. You then planted the extra vial of Aphrodite's Breath next to him. Then we waited for Professor McGonagall to do her rounds. I then gave the best performance of my life. The professors and your father believed Cedric tried to rape me. Everything was perfect, Master." said Cho.

"Yes it was. How is everyone treating you now? asked Harry.

"Everyone keeps trying to console me and I get these looks of pity and disgust from others. I had to calm my parents down. They were freaking out the most. Su has been hovering around me more often than usual. I'm lucky I was able to get away from her so I could spend time with Master.

"I know it is tough but all of this will blow over eventually. I also remember I promised a reward for you." said Harry.

Harry activated the pleasure spell.

"Oooooohhh. Thank you Master… MmMmmmmm." groaned Cho.

Harry left the spell on for five minutes. Cho was squirming around and then humping Harry's leg.

"M-Master, may your slut cum yet?" asked Cho.

"Not yet. Climb up here." said Harry.

"Ugggg, yes Master. " moaned Cho.

Cho climbed up and sat astride on Harry's lap.She grinded her groin against his. Her breathing was hot and heavy. She closed in and kissed Harry passionately. She softly bit his lip and sucked on it.

"Maaasterrr, please… I need it." begged Cho.

"I'm not sure what you mean, my needy little slut. You know you have to be more specific." said Harry.

"Mmmm… don't make me say it." said Cho pretending to be coy.

"Pretending to be shy and coy while you are bare naked grinding your wet slutty pussy all over me?" said Harry with his eyebrow raised.

Cho giggled.

"Your slut can't help it. Master makes her horny all the time. Mmmm. All wet, hot, horny, and lustful. Always wanting Master to stick his man key into her slutty keyhole. Your slut needs Master to fuck her hard. Pound her like the bitch she is." said Cho.

Harry growled at her and picked Cho up. Then he slid his way into her.

"Oooohhh yes Master. That's it. That's what your slut needs." said Cho.

Cho started to ride Harry cowgirl style. She pushed against Harry's shoulders for leverage. This allowed for a deeper penetration. Cho was grunting loudly each time Harry Jr. touched her cervix. Harry started to fondle her bouncing titties. Pinching and pulling on her tiny nipples. He then started to suck and lick them.

"Ug Ug Ug. Master… yes, suck your slut's titties. Suck these milk jugs that our child will drink from. Oh Goddddd. It's so deep. Master's cock is filling me up." said Cho.

After a few minutes Harry released her tits. He held both of Cho's hands and pushed her backwards. Harry then started to really piston in and out of Cho. With the new deeper angle he was able to tap her cervix consistently. This triggered Cho's senses into overdrive.

"OH! OH! OH! IT'S TOO DEEP… OH OH GOD. I FEEL IT IN ME ALL THE WAY. MASTER, PLEASE CUM IN ME. CUM IN ME! YOUR BABY BATTER WILL FERTILIZE ME! YOUR SLUT WANTS YOUR BABY! OHHHH GOD!" wailed Cho.

Cho's dirty baby making talk made Harry lose it.

"YES CHO! HERE IT COMES! I'M GONNA IMPREGNATE YOU WITH MY BABY. YOU WILL CARRY THE NEXT POTTER FOR ME! UGGG. CUM TOGETHER! MMMHMMMM." said Harry as he ejaculated into his future baby mama.

"OH YES. OH YES. I FEEL ALL YOUR JIZZ IN MY WOMB. OH GODD. CUMMING TOO! EEEEK." said Cho who orgasmed.

After a few minutes of their hot fuck session, their breathing finally started to calm down. Harry was still inserted into Cho. Their skin sticking to each other due to their sweat and bodily fluids. Cho

leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You know Cho, I love your dirty talk. Especially the baby making talk. It's very hot. I was wondering if you were really serious about having my baby. Is there a chance you are pregnant now?" asked Harry.

Cho giggled.

"Oh Master. It's a little late to be worried about you making your slut pregnant. You have cummed in your slut so many times. Some of the times you came directly into her womb." said Cho.

Harry had a small worried look.

"Hehe. Your slut would be pregnant if she wasn't on the anti pregnancy potion. You need not worry Master. Your slut is not pregnant right now. But…, if Master wishes, she can stop taking the potion and would love to have Master's baby." said Cho.

Harry tilted her head and gave her a kiss.

"Cho, I would like nothing more then to make a baby with you after we graduate. You are my first slut. That grants you the privilege to bear my first child. However, I still have much to do. A baby would hinder my plans for revenge. Once that is over with I plan to have many children with you. You will be a baby factory." said Harry.

Cho looked at Harry with such love, endearment, and loyalty. She gave him a kiss that poured all of her love for her master that no words could convey. This was an intimate moment that slut and master would not forget. After a bit of making out, Cho felt Harry junior getting bigger and harder inside of her.

"Ready for round two, my slut?" said Harry.

"Mmmmm. Master is so virile." said Cho.

Harry picked her up and brought her to the bed. They spent another hour together screwing like bunnies.

\--

While resting after their long session of coitus, Harry decided he needed to start working on the next girl.

"With Cedric out of the way, we can start working on the next girl that is on my list." said Harry.

"Have you decided which girl you would like to go after, Master?" asked Cho.

"Yes, I believe I have. Since some of the girls might be more difficult I think I will go with someone that will be a bit easier to get. Your relationship should help with trapping her. I think you know who I mean." said Harry.

"You mean Su?" said Cho.

"Yes. You said she follows you around and mimics you. Your should know a lot about her." said Harry.

"Well she is my closest friend. She is more like a little sister you could say. She is very kind and sweet with me but she doesn't trust anyone else. She is kind of mean to others. Even the other girls in

my group. I think she only tolerates them because I hang out with them. I actually don't know much of Su's personal life. I never really asked and she didn't talk about it. I guess I wasn't really a good friend.

What I do remember is she said she was from China. She was the youngest daughter of five children. Based on the way she said it, she came to Hogwarts to get away from her family. I don't think they treated her nicely except for her eldest brother. She spoke fondly of him. But she seemed sad when she talked about him. I think something happen to him but Su wouldn't go into it." said Cho.

Harry was saddened to hear this. She didn't seem to be such a bad person.

"That's terrible. Maybe we shouldn't…" said Harry.

"Master, don't think she is all innocent and kind though. She has a very evil side as well. She is also not a big fan of you. Remember in Potions class during our 5th year when we were brewing the Dreamscape potion. It's suppose to be an advanced sleeping draught but allows you to have pleasant dreams." said Cho.

"How could I forget. Instead of pleasant dreams I had nightmare for 3 days. It was terrible. I don't know what went wrong. I thought I followed the steps perfectly." said Harry.

"You probably did Master. The thing is… Su kinda replace a few of your ingredients. That's why your potion didn't work correctly." said Cho.

"What! I couldn't sleep for a week. After the potion pass through my system I was still scared to go to sleep!" yelled Harry.

"Alright, no mercy for her! Hmmm… I think I might have the beginnings of a plan. It will require me to start making a new collar and you to start your training as the Mistress of my harem." said Harry.

Cho looked at Harry puzzling not knowing what he was planning. But she knew her master had everything under control.

\--

Harry took a few days to make Su's collar. It was much easier this time as he had all the materials already. Getting Su's hair was simple as Cho slept in the same room as her. However, Harry felt that he could improve the collar. He went to the library and borrowed some books on advanced runes. He did some research and was able to manipulate the runes so that he would also be able to control the level of pain and pleasure the collar would produce.

Also, over the past summer, Harry found another book in his family library that taught how to do wandless magic. Wandless magic was very rare. Only a few families had members that could do it. It seems that there were some Potter ancestors that were able to do it. There was a low chance that Harry could do it. He spent many weeks in his room practicing. He got frustrated after many failed attempts. But Harry refused to give up and kept trying. He finally was able to cast a simple Accio spell without a wand. Harry figured out if he really concentrated on the spell he would be able to cast it. However, at his skill level he could only do simple spells. Harry believed that he could use his wandless magic on the punishment and pleasure spell.

After all the preparations, Harry went to the Room of Requirements and completed the ritual for the collar.

Harry also took out the suitcase he had gotten from Peter and took out an item he would need for Cho. He summoned Cho over and began to explain the plan.

\--

It was now Friday afternoon. Classes were over and students were getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for supper. Cho had already headed down. Su was putting her books away when someone knocked on her door. It was a 1st year girl and she handed Su a letter. Su opened the letter and it read:

Hey Su,

Wanna study tonight together. It's been boring just by myself. Don't tell anyone else. Don't want the others to bother us. Meet me on the seventh floor by the Barnabas tapestry. I found a cool study room. See ya then.

Cho

Su was ecstatic. The girl she looked up to invited her to a private study session. Cho was the only one that noticed her and was kind to her in their first year. Only her older brother was ever nice to her. Ever since then Su followed Cho.

After reading the letter she put it away and then headed down for dinner.

During dinner Su would look at Cho. She thought there would be something different but Cho was acting normally. Eating and carrying a conversation like nothing had changed. Su thought that Cho was acting normal so no one would figure out she had been invited to study with her. All the other Ravenclaw girls would jump at the chance.

Cho finished eating and excused herself saying she had to go study. Su waited a few minutes after Cho left and then left as well. She went back to her room to get her bag and books.

Su made her way to the hallway where the tapestry was. She found a door that she didn't remember being there before. She opened the door and walked in. What she saw was not what she expected.

She walked into the dungeon. Torture devices all around with torches flickering. Su was a little scared. What did she just walk into she thought.

"Cho? Are you there?" said Su.

The door behind Su shut closed and locked. Su turned around and tried to open the door. She was now starting to freak out.

"No. Cho is not here. Welcome Su to the first day of your new life." said a female voice. Su turned towards where the voice was. It was a female in a black cloak with her face concealed by the hood. She was wearing a tight red corset that accentuated her bosoms. There were clips that connected to some thigh high lacy stockings. She also was wearing some really high heeled red boots. The whole outfit screamed dominatrix.

Su stood in a defensive position. She was not one to cower in fear like some other girls did. She had her wand at the ready.

"It's a little early for Halloween isn't it. Who the hell are you?" said Su.

"You may call me Mistress." said the cloaked figure.

Su looked incredulously at the girl. Was she serious she thought.

"Look you freak. If you don't let me out right now I'm going to beat you senseless until you do." said Su.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. That is not the proper way to talk to your mistress. We will have to correct that. Besides… I cannot let you out. Only Master has the power to do so." said the Mistress.

"Master? What are you talking about?" said Su.

A candle lit up to the middle of the room. A white cloaked figure was sitting on a throne. Next to him was a stand with the candle and a closed jar. Su turned to the new light and person that appeared. She was unable to see who it was as his face was concealed as well. As she was about to turn back to the female figure, she was hit with a beam of magic.

"Expelliarmus." said the black cloaked female.

Su's wand flew out of her hand and into the female's waiting hand.

"He will be your new Master. But you are not ready to be his loyal slut slave. Once you have been properly trained, you will be begging for Master's love and for him to allow you to be one of his sluts." said the cloaked female.

"You are out of your minds. Don't think for a second that will ever happen. I don't need a wand to beat you." said Su.

"You have some spunk. I'll give you that. Master likes it when the slut fights back. Thinks she can win. Right Master?" said the cloaked woman.

The white cloaked male chuckled.

Su turned her head for a second to look at the cloaked male. This was a mistake as she was hit with a red beam of light.

"Stupify" said the female as she cast her magic spell.

Su was hit directly with the stunning spell and collapsed onto the floor.

"Well done, my slut. I know this was hard for you to do. She was your friend." said the cloaked male.

"Thank you Master. It is tough and I hope she accepts her role as sister slut quickly. Even though she is my friend, Master's order are absolute. I will obey Master over everyone else." said Cho.

"Excellent. Also I must say, you look incredibly sexy in that outfit. I'm glad I got it at Peter's store. I think I will need to get a bunch more outfits for you." said Harry.

Cho giggled.

"Thank you Master. It is a little embarrassing since it reveals so much but at the same time very empowering since it is my Mistress outfit." said Cho.

"As long as you remember that I am still your Master." said Harry.

"Of course. Slut will always obey Master." said Cho.

"Alright. Let's put her in the stockade. I want her to be looking at her new master the whole time." said Harry.

Harry summoned the stockade and placed it in front of the throne. He picked up Su's unconscious body and placed her hands and head in the slots. Cho placed a stool under her stomach so it was holding up her body. She then closed the stockade and locked it up.

Harry sat back down on the throne and Cho stood next to him. He nodded to Cho. Cho then casted the Enervate spell to wake up Su.

Su was waking up slowly. She felt a little groggy. When she tried to move she noticed she couldn't move her hands and head. She tried to jiggle her way out but the stockade held in place. She looked forward and saw both cloaked figures in front of her.

"RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME NOW!" demanded Su.

"Why would we do that? We are just getting started. Be thrilled, for Master has made a gift for you." said Cho.

"I don't want anything from you two freaks. Let me go or you will be sorry." said Su.

Harry took the collar out from his cloak. Su noticed it was a similar collar to what the corset wearing female had on. Harry walked up to Su and tried to put the collar on but Su kept moving her head. Harry knelt down to her and Su looked into the darkness the hood provided Harry. She then spat at his face.

"Fuck you. There is no way you are going to put that collar on me like a dog. I am no one's bitch. Heh. You are probably a loser that can't get a girl a regular way. Every girl probably doesn't even know you exist. You piece of shit loser!" said Su.

Cho walked in front of Su and back-handed her in the face and then slapped her on the other cheek.

SMACK SMACK*

That stunned Su. Her cheeks were on fire from the slaps.

"You will not speak to Master that way! You ungrateful bitch. I will show you what happens when you disrespect Master." said Cho in a deadly voice.

Cho began to slap Su a bunch more times. Cho's hand started to hurt. Su's face was stinging and her mind was reeling from pain but she refused to give this lady the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was stronger than that. Su just glared at Cho while breathing hard. Cho was about to slap Su again when Harry held her hand. He shook his head no. Harry then knelt down again and raised his hand. Su was preparing for him to slap her as well. Instead he softly cupped her right cheek and rubbed it. Su was unsure what to do. She did not expect him to do this. He slowly put the collar around her neck and closed the latch. He then clicked in the lock. The collar runes glowed and tightened around Su's neck. This snapped her out of her stupor.

"What the hell? Get this collar off me this instance." said Su.

"Look at that Master. You got the collar on her. I thought she said there was no way she would allow you to put it on. Maybe she actually wanted the collar on like a little bitch." said Cho.

"Grrrr, Fuck you, you skank. I'm gonna get you for this. When you least expect it I will stick this collar down your throat and feed you to the dogs." said Su.

Harry stayed quiet and continued to look down at Su. He then sat back down on his throne and nodded to Cho.

"Your slut understands Master." said Cho.

Cho then looked at Su.

"I am to begin your training as Master requested. Let me start by telling you about your collar. The collar represents your servitude to Master. The collar itself has some features that Master has control of. First off you can no longer harm Master. You cannot talk or even reference the collar or Master to anyone outside this room. You cannot lie to Master. Most importantly, Master can either grant you pleasure beyond your dreams or punish you with extreme pain. If you behave you will be rewarded but if you step out of line you will be punished. Those are just some of the features that you have to be aware of. Do you understand slut?" said Cho.

"I hope you two burn in hell. I am going to make your deaths slow and painful." said Su.

"That is the wrong answer, you little bitch. I guess I will have to teach you how to answer properly. You are to respond to either Master or I with Yes Master or Yes Mistress. Unfortunately, I do not have the power to use the collar to punish you. But Master has given me free reign to use my imagination when doling out punishments. And believe me I have many ideas on how to make you scream." said Cho.

Cho walked over to the wall of whips.She glanced over a bunch of them and finally decided on one. She chose a long black leather cat-o-nine tails style whip. She remembered that her Master used a similar whip on her and the pain was excruciating. The pain was almost as bad as the punishment spell after a few lashes. Cho took a few practice swings.

Su could not see what Cho was doing as she moved out of vision. All she could see was Harry sitting at his throne but she heard the crack of the whip.

"Don't even think about it you whore. Release me now! You will regret this." said Su.

Cho then walked back in front of Su.

"I don't think I will. You have no one to blame but yourself." said Cho.

Cho walked behind Su. She removed the stool that was holding her up. She was now standing on her own. Cho then pull downed Su's skirt and when she went for her panties, Su tried to kick at Cho but missed.

"Ohhh. That just earned you a few extra slashes." said Cho.

Cho then grabbed a knife from the table. She walked back to Su.

"If you don't want me to stab you in the leg you better not move." said Cho in a threatening manner.

Cho grabbed the waistband of Su's panties and then pulled them down as well. She then used her knife and cut the back of Su's shirt and pulled it off. Next she unclasped Su's bra and tossed it aside. Su was now fully naked. She felt ashamed and scared now but kept a straight face.

"Ah. Much better. That's the way a slut like you should look like. Now to begin your training." said Cho,

Su really started to try and force her way out of the stockade but to no avail. Cho reeled back her arm. She took a deep breath and swung down. The sound of the leather hitting Su's butt flesh echoed in the room.

Crack*

"Ahhhh!" screamed Su.

Su felt a searing pain of where the leather straps hit her. She swayed downwards but was held up by the stockade. Cho then unleashed the second strike. This time hitting her back.

"Ugggg" grunted Su.

"You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?" said Cho.

"F-Fuck you." said Su who grimaced in pain.

"Still haven't learned I see. We have all the time in the world until you do." said Cho.

Cho swung the whip for a third time.

"ARHHH" cried Su.

"You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?" said Cho.

"I-I-I will never obey you." said Su.

"Let us put your resolve to the test then." said Cho.

Cho then continued to whip Su for fifteen minutes. She would crack the whip and then ask the same thing. Su refused to answer correctly. By the fifteenth strike, Su broke down and started to cry.

"Whyyy? Why are you doing this to me?" said Su.

"You have wronged Master. For that you were chosen to be punished and put in your place." said Cho.

"But I don't even know who he is. Even if I did he most likely deserved it." said Su as she looked directly at him.

Harry stayed silent. He wanted to say something but decided against it. This was not only revenge on Su but he needed Cho to learn how to train his future girls.

"How dare you speak to Master like that. You must really like pain. I have been going easy on you but now the real pain starts." said Cho.

Cho then started to really put her weight into the swings. Before she was holding back a little. Now she was aiming at her legs, butt, and back. After the thirtieth slash Cho's arm was getting tired.

"You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?" said Cho tiredly.

Su was delirious. She had been crying since the fifteenth slash. Her back, ass and legs were in extreme pain. She could barely keep her legs up. Red welts and cuts were all over her backside. Her body was dripping with sweat. Her breathing was ragged. She was barely staying conscious. However, she still refused to back down. She looked at Harry and said "N-Never".

Harry was quite impressed at how Su was able to withstand the punishment. With Cho, she crumbled pretty quickly. Su was going to be a lot tougher to crack. Cho was about to whip Su again when Harry stood up. Harry put his hand out to tell Cho to stop. He opened the jar that was next to

him and brought it with him as he walked to Su. Harry looked down at Su as she looked up at him. He knelt down again and cupped her face. He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You are in pain, my slut. Would you like me to make it stop?" said Harry.

The cloaked male spoke for the first time to Su. Her mind was not in the correct state. His tone was so soft and pleasant. She just wanted the pain to stop and this man could do it. She tried to fight it but the pain was too much. Su nodded yes.

"But I won't obey…" said Su in a cracked voice.

"Shhhh. No need to say anything right now." said Harry as he put his finger on her lips.

Harry stood up and walked behind Su. He took a dollop of the healing cream and started to rub one of the welts on her back. While doing this he also activated the pleasure spell but only on a low level. The welt started to heal up.

"Ohhh." said Su.

It felt so good to Su. When the man touched her wound it felt like her whole body was healing. The pain was washing away. His touch was soothing and comforting. Harry continued to work down her back. When he reached her butt, he increased the pleasure. Su was moaning not from pain but from arousal. Harry was rubbing and groping her butt globes. When he reached Su's legs and thighs, he ramped up the pleasure spell even more. Most of the pain was gone now. All Su felt was a bubble building up inside of her. It was centered in her pussy. She was very close to the bubble bursting. Just when it was about to burst, Harry pulled away. The pleasure had stopped. Harry walked back to the front of Su.

"Is that better, my slut slave? Would you like your Master to continue? All you have to do is give in and say those two words. It is your decision." said Harry.

Su wanted more of that feeling. The need for it was great. She looked up and wanted to say it. But her mind and pride refused to let her do so.

"No." she whispered.

"I am sorry to hear that." said Harry.

Harry sat back down and nodded at Cho.

Cho with some rest restarted the whipping and questioning with a new vigor.

CRACK*

"AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" cried Su.

Cho continued the whipping for another half hour. All the welts, marks, and pain had come back. Su was on the brink of giving in. She couldn't take any more. If she just begged the cloaked man, the Master, he could make it stop she thought. But she held her tongue. Cho taking the silence as defiance, she swung again, this time hitting her directly on her asshole. The pain was too much this time. Su had fainted.

Harry looked at Su and found that she was unconscious. He told Cho to stop.

"That's enough for now. She fainted. It took a lot longer than I thought. She is one tough girl. Time

to move onto the next phase." said Harry.

Harry was about to use one of the features of the collar that he had not used on Cho yet. He had read in the book that he would be able to enter the dreams of the ones that wear the collar. He would also be able to manipulate the dream. Harry drew some runes on the floor and sat in the middle of it.

"Cho, don't worry. I'll be fine. Rest up a bit. You'll need your strength." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Harry.

Harry tapped the rune in front of him and all the other runes glowed as well. A bright white flash of light appeared and Harry was now falling through some clouds. Harry was freaking out for a few seconds but got his bearings. He slowed his descent and floated to the floor. He saw what look like Su as a young girl being ignored by a bunch of girls and two adults. They looked like her sisters and parents. She called out to them but no one responded to her. Then a large whip carrying women in a red corset appeared. She appeared to be trying to get Su. Su started to run away. She ran towards the back of a tall looking man. That must be her brother Harry thought. He would need to change that. As Su got closer to the man, she yelled out "Brother, save me!". When she reached him, he turned around. Instead of her brothers face, it was the white cloaked male that appeared in front of her. Su was shocked and confused. It was not her brother. The cloaked male got in between her and the red lady with the whip. He protected her and banished the red lady with the whip. He turned to Su and cupped her cheek.

"Your Master will take care of you." said the cloaked man.

Su started to wake up. She had a weird dream she thought. She remembered every detail of it. She then noticed the position she was in and where she was. Harry had resumed his position on the throne.

"So sleeping beauty has awoken." said Cho.

The pain returned to Su immediately. All the whippings she had before were still there.

"Ugggg...It hurts…Ugggg" groaned Su.

Harry walked over to Su and once again cupped her cheek.

"Your Master will take care of you" said Harry.

The memory of her dream flashed in her mind.

Harry then proceeded to apply the healing salve once again but this time he had increased the pleasure she felt from the beginning. By the time Harry had finished healing her wounds, she was dripping in pussy juice. Su was groaning in need for release but Harry stopped again.

"Nooo…Don't stop." moaned Su.

"If you want me to continue, all you gotta do is give in and say the two words. Then the pain will stop and you will only feel the pleasure." said Harry.

Something in her would not let her give in. Su refused again. The cycle repeated two more times. Cho whipped Su until she passed out. Cho did switch to different whips to change up the pain that Su was getting. Once Su passed out, Harry would go into her dream world and project similar dreams. At the end of the dream she would run to the back of her brother only when he turned, the cloaked man appeared telling her "Your Master will take care you". Once she wake up from the

dream, Harry would apply the cream and pleasure spell. Su's mind started to assign pleasure and safety with the cloaked man known as her Master.

After the latest time that Harry had applied the cream, he asked Su one more time if she would give in. She almost did this time but was barely able to resist. Unfortunately, there was no more time to train.

"You resisted well bitch. It is too bad we don't have any more time to play. But don't worry. We will have plenty of time next Friday night to continue your training. Be here by 9PM." said Cho.

Su was quite horny at this point and her mind was not fully there but she heard what Cho said.

"There is no way I will come back. I will also report you to the professors. You won't get away with this." said a tired and horny Su.

"Heh. You forget already? The collar will prevent you from speaking about any of this. But you can try. Oh I almost forgot. You are not allowed to cum unless the Master allows you to." said Cho.

"What…" said Su.

Cho fired a a stunning spell at Su. She fell unconscious.

Harry took off his hood as did Cho.

"You did excellent for your first day as Mistress, my pretty little slut." said Harry.

"But Master, I didn't break her. I failed you." said Cho.

"Nonsense. Su is a strong one. Being able to resist so much. But she is getting there. I have full faith you will be a great Mistress for my girls. Now get changed and bring her back to her bed. Rest up for I feel that next session will give us better results. We will be moving onto the next phase of the plan." said Harry.

Harry then kissed Cho.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

\--

Cho borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and used it on Su's body. She then floated her body and brought it back to their room without anyone noticing. She set Su down in bed and put on her pajamas. Cho then changed into her pajamas and looked over Su one more time.

"I'm sorry Su but everything will be alright when you join us." said Cho.

Cho then went to bed.

Meanwhile, Harry had setup the dream rune circle again. He had entered Su's dream once again. He gave Su a longer dream where the cloaked man was there to save her from all the evil things she was scared of. This was to reinforce that the cloaked man was good. However, this time in the dream, every time Su was near the cloaked man, Harry activated the pleasure spell. Each time they would touch he would increase the pleasure again. When the cloaked man would reach out to cup her face, Su would rub her cheek against his hand now.

"Your Master will take care of you. Will you obey your Master?" whispered the cloaked man into Su's ear.

"Yes...Master." said Su.

Su awoke abruptly from her dream. She was sweating and she felt moisture in her nether region. She moved her hand down and found her pants and underwear were soaked with her juices but not cum. She thought she had the most weirdest and hottest dream and didn't get off. She thought that maybe she could go into the bathroom and masturbate one out. She walked into the private bathroom and was about to start a bath when she passed by the mirror and noticed the collar.

"It wasn't a dream. Oh my god" said Su.

Su tried tugging at the collar and lock. She wanted to take it off but couldn't find a way. She ran back into her room and wanted to wake Cho up so she could tell her about what happen. When she reached Cho, she found her sleeping in her bed. She tried to reach out to her but her body wouldn't move. The collar wouldn't allow it. She tried to call out to Cho but her voice was silenced. This couldn't be happening she thought. There was no way to tell anyone what was happening to her.

Cho started to move in bed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Whoa. Su what's going on? Why are you by my bed watching me sleep?" said Cho.

Cho knew why but had to pretend she didn't know what was going on.

"I-uh-was just checking to see if you were awake. Wanted to see if you wanted to get an early rise for the day" said Su even though that wasn't what she wanted to say.

"Ehhh. It's Saturday. I wanna sleep in. But if you want to do something, fine. Just give me five more minutes." said Cho.

Cho fell back into the softness of her pillows and drifted off. Five minutes probably meant another hour thought Su. Su went back to the bathroom and started a shower. As she took her clothes off she examined her backside. There were no scars or welts but she could remember where they were. She got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. Her hand move down towards her pussy. She was still quite horny and aroused by the dream. She started to rub herself around the clit. One thing she found was if she touched the collar with her other hand the sensation was hotter. She started to moan.

"Oh yes. Mmmmm." said Su.

Twenty minutes passed by and Su was furiously fingering and rubbing herself. She was so close yet she just couldn't get over the hump.

"Why can't I cum? Ugggg." said Su.

Knock Knock*

"Su, you almost done? I gotta use the bathroom." said Cho.

Frustration was the only thing in Su's mind now. She never got to reach her peak.

"Yea, I'm getting out now." said Su.

Su thought she would try again later.

\--

For the next few days it was torture for Su. She says constantly horny but couldn't do anything about

it. An itch that she couldn't scratch. When she went to sleep she would keep having dreams of the man in the white cloak. Her Master. Her brother's back stopped appearing in her dreams and it was just the white cloak now. She still couldn't see his face. But with each new dream, the man would soothe her from the pain of her nightmares. Each time he touch her he brought her to heaven. He would call her his slut and he was her Master. He kept pushing her to say it as well. Promising sweet release if she did. Just as she is about to admit it she wakes up from the dream. Always waking up horny and drenched.

By Tuesday Su was a shell of herself. She was horny, frustrated, quick to temper, snippy to everyone, even with Cho a few times. Many of her fellow classmates tried to stay away from Su as they did not want to trigger her. A poor second year had the unfortunate luck of bumping into Su. Su yelled at the girl and took her notebook which she then threw it into the fireplace.

Cho was reporting all of this to Harry. It was going according to his plan. Tonight's dream would be a bit different. Harry went to take a nap as this was very tiring for him as well. Going into her dreams required him to be awake as well and used some of his magic. Harry decided to take take naps during the day. He was so far along in his classes that he could spare a few days where he didn't pay attention.

Su was exhausted. She had not a restful night's sleep in awhile. She also just wanted to cum already. But she finally was able to fall asleep. Another dream had come. The cloaked man was there again. He was sitting on his throne this time. Su had run up to him. The cloaked man had Su sit on his lap. He cupped her cheek as usual. Su was snuggling up to him. The man was petting her head. She felt safe and aroused. She began to grind herself on him.

After a while, Su looked up to the man. She still couldn't see his face and her curiosity was getting the better of her. Su then slowly grasp the hood and started to pull it down. Once the hood was pulled off she was shocked. The face she saw was of Harry Potter.

Su jolted up from her sleep. She was breathing hard and sweating. Was her dream real she thought. Why was Harry Potter in her dream. Her panties were soaked again. Su got up and went to the bathroom to change into some dry panties. She also splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror.

"There is no way Harry Potter is the cloaked man. It was just a dream. But why did I dream of him as the master?" said Su to her reflection.

She dried herself with a towel and went back to bed. It was still the middle of night and she ignored all the thoughts going through her mind and fell back asleep. However the dream was the same again. The cloaked man kept changing into Harry Potter. Su could not understand why it was him. Did she want Harry Potter to be the master she thought when she woke up again. Little did she know that her mind had been associating her brother as the one person that could bring her safety and happiness. It then changed to the cloaked man. But now the cloaked man was changing into Harry Potter. Harry was the one now that could bring warmth, love, safety and pleasure.

Her dreams for Tuesday and Wednesday night were practically the same except for one difference. The cloaked man was no longer there. It was always Harry waiting for her. He would comfort her and bring her to the point of orgasm before she would wake up. She didn't know how much more she could take. If only she could just have that moment if sweet release.

\--

It was Friday evening. Su had been keeping to herself most of the week. She looked at the clock. It read 8:55pm. She was suppose to be at the room again at 9. However she decided she would not go.

As the time got closer, the collar was compelling her to go but she resisted. She locked herself in her room. The clock hand struck 9pm. All of a sudden a jolt of extreme pain hit her.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Su.

Su fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball. It felt like there were tiny needles pricking her whole body. It then dulled down to a throbbing pain. What the hell was that she thought. A few minutes later the pain came back. Su was rolling on the floor in pain for a minute.

She had figured out if she didn't go to the room the pain would not go away. With no choice she made her way to the room. She finally made it and reluctantly entered the room.

The room was the same. The cloaked man sitting on his throne. The Mistress was in her outfit holding a riding crop this time. She hesitantly walked up to them.

"You are late. It is 9:15. You shall be punished for your disobedience." said Cho.

Su just glared at Cho.

"Take off your clothes now and prepare for your lesson and punishment." said Cho.

"Fuck you bitch." said Su.

"Then I'll have to tear it off you myself." said Cho.

Su got into a defensive position ready to fight. Harry then stood up. Both Cho and Su looked at him. He walked to Su slowly. Su was frozen. The cloaked man had been doing this in her dreams many times. He cupped her face and Su relaxed. Harry had activated the pleasure spell on a low setting. She rubbed her face against him.

Cho then quietly got behind Su and started to take her clothes off. Su's mind was in a different world. Cho started with the skirt and panties. Then she unbuttoned the blouse and then the bra. Both were removed and thrown to the side. Finally she handcuffed Cho and brought her hands above her head. She latched the handcuffs to the hook above and then pulled it upwards. Su had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling, oblivious to what was happening. When Harry released her she woke up from her day dream. She found herself naked and hanging from the ceiling.

"It's time for your punishment. I hope you learn not to disobey your master and mistress next time." said Cho.

Cho got behind Su and started to slash the backside of Su with the riding crop.

"Ahhh. Eeek. Ah. AH. AH." screamed Su.

The red welts were starting to appear. Cho was working on Su's back, butt cheeks and the back of her legs. With some strikes it caused Su to spin on the chain. She was getting dizzy from the pain and spinning combined.

"Have you learned your lesson, slut?" said Cho.

Su was breathing hard. She felt like her while back was on fire. However she just continued to glare at Cho.

"Still defiant I see." said Cho.

Cho then snapped the riding crop right under Su's armpits. A new scream escaped Su's throat. After

a few more strikes, Cho decided to move in front of Su. She took the crop and started to rub it against Su's face. Then she moved down and drew circles with it on Su's breasts and nipples.

"Look at you, your little nipples are rock hard. Are you getting horny from your punishment, you little slut." said Cho.

Su just whimpered. She refused to answer her. Cho brought the crop back and struck Su directly on her left nipple.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Su.

Cho repeated this on her right nipple. Su screamed again. She began to cry. Unable to hold it back anymore. Cho unleashed a barrage of strikes across her tits. Cho finally stopped. Su was slowly spinning one direction and back to the other. Her tits were throbbing from pain. Harry tapped his throne to signal Cho to stop.

"Lucky you. Master had decided your punishment is enough. Be grateful. Let us begin your lesson now. I think last time we went with a lesson that was too difficult for you. Today's lesson will be called "What am I?". It is simple. Your Mistress will tell you what you are. You are nothing more than a dirty horny slut. Now repeat it" said Cho.

"N-no. I'm not." croaked Su.

"You will be." said Cho.

Cho began striking her again across the chest and down to her stomach. She kept repeating the question. Su had stopped responding after a while. All she did was grunt or scream. Cho began to strike Su's legs and thighs and then noticed that Su was leaking juices.

"Ohhh. What is this? Are you leaking some pussy juice. I thought you said you weren't a slut. Let's take a closer look." said Cho.

Su kept her thighs closed tight.

"Spread your legs! Ok. I'll have to make you spread it then. " said Cho.

Cho walked over to the wall and brought back a bar that had cuffs on both sides. She hooked one of the cuffs to her left ankle. Cho tried to force open Su's thighs but was having a hard time. So Cho took her crop and whipped it across Su's thighs. This caused Su to release her grip and allow Cho to spread her thighs. She then hooked the cuff onto her right ankle. This forced Su to spread wide open.

"Wow. You are dripping wet. Look at how unkempt this bush is. Master prefers his sluts to be clean shaven. Shall I shave it Master?" said Cho.

Harry nodded and summoned a shaving kit for Cho.

Cho applied some shaving cream on Su's bush. Su started to squirm.

"I wouldn't move so much. Wouldn't want to shave off some important part." said Cho in a threatening manner.

Su stopped moving fearing Cho might cut her pussy. Cho started to shave off Su's pubic hair.

"You are lucky. My shaving was not so pleasant." said Cho.

After a few minutes Su's nether region was as smooth as could be. Su was so ashamed. Her pussy

was on full display. Cho took her crop and started to rub Su's pussy. She went up and down her pussy lips.

"You are still so wet. Are you sure you are not a dirty horny slut?" said Cho.

Su shook her head no. Cho chuckled. She snaked her crop up Su's belly and around her tits. She then struck the nipples again. Su grunted in pain. Cho continued a few more strikes across the chest and stomach. She then rubbed the crop against Su's pussy again. She was getting Su's juices all over it. She then brought it to Su's face.

"How can you say you are not slut. Look at this. My crop is covered in your slut juice. Smell it. Smell your dirty pussy juice." said Cho.

Su tried to look away. Cho was rubbing the crop all over her face.

"Still won't admit it eh?" said Cho.

She slowly dragged the crop down Su's body and to her pussy again. She drew circles around Su's clit and pussy lips. Then out of nowhere Cho lashes the crop right across Su's pussy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH GOD!" cried Su.

Cho then struck her two more times on the pussy. Su was twisting and turning in pain. On the third strike Cho hit Su's exposed clit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!" screamed Su.

Su couldn't hold it any longer. The last strike was too much. She started to squirt and then a stream of piss flowed out. She couldn't hold onto her bowels anymore. Su couldn't stop crying.

"Hahaha. You are peeing on yourself. If that doesn't show you are a dirty slut I don't know what will." said Cho.

Su finished relieving herself. She lost all of her dignity. She was whimpering in shame. Harry then stood up and walked to Su. He tilted her head up to him.

"You looked troubled my slut. Would you like Master to take care of you?" said Harry.

Su had nothing left in her. The fight was gone. She just nodded her head yes. Harry took the healing salve and started to rub it all over her. Harry had kept the pleasure spell on medium. Su just gave in to the pleasure. As Harry made it around to her chest he purposefully increased the pleasure as he rubbed and pinched her nipples.

"Ooooooohhhh" said Su.

Harry made it down to her pussy. He took a big dollup of the cream on his middle finger. He started to rub it around her clit and pussy lips. He brought his hand up and cupped her pussy with his palm up. He then inserted his middle finger into Su's tight pussy.

"Ooooooohhhh yessss." moaned Su.

Harry increased the pleasure.

"Do you like this, my slut? Does it feel good? Your Master's finger up in your wet virgin pussy?" said Harry.

"Yessssssss. Sooooo good." moaned Su.

Harry started to pump his finger in and out. He also made a come here motion with the finger.

"OOOHHHH GODDD RIGHT THERE!" screamed Su.

Harry had found her g-spot. He kept flicking his finger on that spot. It was driving Su crazy. Harry's hands was get soaked. Cho walked up behind her and started to play with her boobs. She whispered into Su's ear.

"Do you wanna cum?" said Cho.

"Yessss" begged Su.

"All you have to do is admit what you are. Just say it. SAY IT!" yelled Cho.

"FUCKKKK. I'M MASTER'S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!" screamed Su.

"Say it again. " said Cho.

"I'M MASTER'S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!" screamed Su again.

"Again" said Cho.

"I'M MASTER'S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!" screamed Su.

"And will you obey Master for the rest of your life? Obey his orders no matter what." said Cho.

"YES MASTER. I WILL OBEY" said Su.

Harry increased the pleasure to maximum. He fingered Su at a crazy speed.

"CUM FOR ME, MY SLUT. CUMMMM" ordered Harry.

"OOOHHHH GODDDDD. I'M CUMMMING! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! " screamed Su.

Su's orgasm went off like a firework. A week of pent up frustration finally released. She couldn't stop shaking. Her toes were curled up. She kept squirting her cum onto Harry's hand. Harry continued to rub her clit and g-spot. Cho was pinching and pulling her nipples. This all increased and extended her orgasm.

Her orgasm finally died down. Su was barely conscious. She had never had such an intense orgasm. Her breathing was ragged and her body was glistening from her sweat. She still had some small tingling sensation on her body. Harry pulled his finger out. He licked her juices off his finger. He then pressed his finger into her mouth. She welcomed the finger and started to suck on it. She then licked his hand tasting her own juice and cum. She had adoring eyes for Harry.

"You have admitted what you are but you now must show it" said Cho.

Cho lowered the chain and unhooked Su. She collapsed to the floor. Cho then removed the spread bar from her ankles. Harry sat back down on his throne.

"Come on, crawl to your Master. Show him your obedience and servitude." said Cho.

Su slowly crawled and pulled herself to Harry. Cho opened up Harry's cloak to reveal his raging

hard-on. Su looked directly at it. It was huge. Around six to seven inches she thought. The veins all around it, the big bulbous head, the big balls hanging below it, Su was in awe and scared of it. Harry was just looking down at Su. Su did not know what to do. She looked at Cho for guidance. Cho knelt down next to her.

"Do not fear Master's wonderous dick. It is a tool that you should worship as it will provide you great pleasure." said Cho.

Cho started to lick and kiss Harry's shaft. She then moved to his balls and gave them a quick suck. As she continued to worship Harry's cock, she paused for a second and pulled Su over. She pushed Su's head towards his throbbing rod. Su slowly started to lick Harry's dick. She tried to mimic what Cho was doing before.

"Mmmm" groaned Harry.

"You see, you are pleasuring your Master. Now slowly kiss the top of the head. That's it. Open your mouth more and start sucking on Master's love tool. Watch your teeth. Don't let your teeth touch it. That would bring displeasure to Master. Use your lips to cover your teeth and go deeper. Now come back up and back down. You are doing great. Swirl your tongue around. Master likes that. Keep going. Go deeper. Try to supress your gag reflex. Go faster. Don't forget to suck as you are coming back up. Breathe through your nose." said Cho as she continued to guide Su on how to give a blow job.

Su started off slowly but was now going down on Harry. She was sucking and swirling his cock. Harry was really feeling it. She wasn't as good as Cho yet, but with practice she would get there. Su was gagging when he would hit the back of her throat. She wanted to take more but was scared. Cho took Su's head and then pushed it down far. Harry's cock finally went into Su's throat. She was deep throating him but she was gagging and coughing.

"It's ok. It's ok. Just relax your throat. Breathe through your nose." said Cho.

Su was trying to relax. She tried breathing through her nose which helped a little but her body involuntary wanted to swallow. Fortunately, the swallowing sensation gave Harry more pleasure. After watching the whippings and Su cumming like a banshee before, Harry was already close to cumming.

"Uuggggg. I'm about to cum." groaned Harry.

"Prepare for your Master's cum. Don't ever spit it out unless told so. Swallow it all as Master's cum is precious." said Cho.

"N-no...Don't swallow this time. Keep it in your mouth." said Harry.

Cho look questioningly at Harry but nodded. Harry pulled back a bit from her throat so his head was in her mouth.

"Here it comes!!! Uh. Uh. Uh..." grunted Harry.

Spurt after spurt, Harry started to fill Su's mouth with his jizz. The salty sticky liquid hit Su's tongue. She surprisingly did not hate the taste of it. There was too much as Harry filled up her mouth. Su cupped her hands and caught the extra that seeped out of her mouth. Harry finished his last burst of cum and pulled out of Su's mouth. Some more jizz slipped out and into her hands. It was a scene of beauty as Harry looked down. Su was on her knees, mouth full of cum, and her hands underneath her chin full of cum as well.

"Open your mouth so I may see the results of your blow job." said Harry.

Su opened her mouth and Harry could see his love juice was pooled in there.

"Excellent. Now rub the cum in your hands over your tits. I want my scent and essence on you so others will know you are mine." said Harry.

Su started to rub her hands all over her B-cup bosoms. She felt great pride that she was being marked as his.

"I believe that your Mistress did a good job too. She deserves a reward as well. I want you to share my cum with her. Give your Mistress a loving kiss." said Harry.

Cho was surprised but quite happy. Her master was rewarding her. Su moved next to Cho but the hood was in the way. Cho looked at Harry for permission to take it off. Harry nodded. Cho pulled down her hood to reveal who she was. Su's eyes were wide open with surprise. It was Cho. The girl she looked up to. The sister she wish she had, unlike her real sisters that ignored her. The one she cared for. Su was in total shock.

Seeing that Su was in shock, Cho went in and started to kiss her. Cho started to stick her tongue into Su. Su involuntarily pushed some cum into Cho's mouth with her tongue. The two started to make out. Cum passing between the two of them. Back and forth. They started to put their arms around each other and passionately continue their kissing. Su started to rub her chest against Cho's. Hoping that she could spread her Master's scent onto Cho. All thoughts left Su's mind except for kissing Cho. The scene before Harry was super hot. Two beautiful Chinese girls kissing each other and swapping his cum between them. As he watched them, Harry started to get a little erection again.

The girls made out for a few minutes. Cho nibbled on Su lips as she finally pulled away. Both girls licked their lips. The taste of their Master's cum still in their mouths.

"Cho? I don't understand." said Su.

"Shhhh. We shall explain everything later. You need to finish servicing Master." said Cho.

They both looked at Harry and saw that Harry junior was still slick with his cum and Su's saliva. Su crawled back over to Harry and started to lick Harry's semi erect dick. She continue to clean him, making sure all the cum was licked off. Harry was getting harder already. Su decided to lick and suck on his scrotum. Harry then had enough and guided her to sit in his lap. Harry rubbed his hardened cock against her pussy.

"Are you ready to accept your Master's cock in your pussy? This will be your final test to show you accept your role as one of Master's sluts." said Cho to Su.

Su looked at the hooded man.

"Yes Master." said Su.

Su then guided Harry's cock into her pussy. She slowly impaled herself on to Harry until he hit her barrier. She took a deep breath and pressed on breaking her hymen. He was finally all the way in her.

"Uuuuugggg. So bigggg." said Su.

Su didn't move for a minute trying to adjust to his size. For Harry, the sensation was amazing. Su was so tight. Her pussy was tighter than Cho's. Her tunnel grasped onto his cock like a glove. She

then started to push up and then down. Harry allowed her to set the pace for now. He activated the pleasure spell. She slowly bounced up and down. The pain she felt when he first penetrated started to fade away and now she was getting very aroused again. The pace started to increase. Harry moved his hand to her clit and started to rub it.

"Ohhhh. That feels good, Master." said Su.

Su started to bounce harder and faster. She was moaning quite loudly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me." moaned Su.

To the side Harry noticed that Cho was watching the two of them. She was fingering herself and rubbing her tits.

After a few more minutes of Su bouncing on his tent pole, he held her down. Su wanted to keep going. She moaned about the lack of fucking. Harry picked her up and laid her down on her back on the throne. He then put her legs on top of his shoulders and started to pound into her. Harry was grunting each time he penetrated her. The angle was deeper than before. She was feeling every inch of Harry in her.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uuuuhhh. Master you are in soooo deeep. You are breaking my pussy. Oh God," said Su.

As Harry was fucking into Su, he felt Cho behind him. She pressed her boobs into his back.

"That's it Master. Fuck her good. Fuck her harder. She deserves it. Punish her pussy. Show her who's boss. Invade her pussy and plant your flag pole in her. Claim her as yours." said Cho in Harry's ear as she rubbed her tits across his back.

"HMPH HMPH HMPH" grunted Harry. Cho's dirty talk always pushed Harry to his limit.

"Slut, are you ready to see who your Master is? Will you accept him as who he is?" said Cho.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I will accept my Master, no matter who he is. I will be his slut for the rest of my life." declared Su.

Cho then pulled down Harry's hood. Su looked up and saw it was Harry Potter. It was just like her dreams. Her Master was Harry Potter.

"OOHHHH MASTER! HARRY FUCKING POTTER IS MY MASTER!!! YESS! YESSS! FUCK ME FUCK ME MASTER!" screamed Su.

"You heard her Master. She has accepted you as her Master. Dump all of your jizz into her. Paint her insides with your love sauce. Mark her as yours forever." said Cho.

That was it. Harry could hold on no longer.

"UGGGGG. CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE. I'M GONNA CUM INTO YOU MY SLUT. HERE IT COMES. BOTH YOU CUM TOO. NOW!" said Harry.

"OH GODDD! MASTER I'M CUMMING..." said Su.

"MASTER! YOUR SLUT IS CUMMING TOOO! CUMMING FOR MASTER!" said Cho.

All three of them came at the same time. Harry deposited all the cum he had left into Su. Pumping non stop until her insides were white with cum. Cho was squirming against Harry's back. She was

fingering herself like crazy. She was squirting all over Harry's backside. Su kept humping back and was squeezing her pussy muscles, trying to extract all of Harry's cum into her. Su's collar runes were glowing. Like Cho, when Su accepted Harry as her Master, the collar bonded her magic to Harry.

After all of their orgasms had finished, Harry slipped out of Su. Cho had collapsed onto the floor. Su was lost in a haze. Harry summoned the king size bed again. He carried Cho onto the bed first. Then he went back to carry Su to the bed as well. Both girls were panting. Trying to calm their breathing from the intense orgasms they just had. Harry sat down on the bed as well.

"I think you two lovely sluts did quite well today. I am quite proud of you two." said Harry.

"Thank you Master." said both girls in unison.

"As a reward for you both, Cho, why don't you lick up my cum in Su's pussy. Make sure you get it all." said Harry.

"Yes Master" said Cho happily.

Cho crawled down to Su and started to lick her pussy. She licked and lapped up any cum that was leaking out. Su was humming in pleasure of the job Cho was doing on her pussy. After a few minutes of Cho diligently sucking up all the cum, she crawled back up Su and gave her a kiss. She spit some of the remaining cum into Su's mouth. This surprised Su for a second but then she began to kiss back. They were kissing each other softly and lovingly. Harry laid down in the middle of the bed and called for both of them.

"We will finish this later, my sister slut." said Cho.

Cho snuggled up on Harry's right side while Su did the same thing on his left side. Harry put his arms around both of them.

"Master, I have some questions…" said Su.

"Shhh. Not now my Su. Rest. We shall answer your questions in the morning." said Harry.

The three of them fell asleep together.

\--

Chapter 9

The Witch's Collar

The sound of heavy breathing and light snoring bounced off the walls in the Room of Requirements. The smell of sex was still strong. The naked body of a young man was resting in the middle of the bed. He was surrounded by two equally naked Chinese female bodies. Both girls were snuggled up to the young man, with one of their legs on top of his. During their sleep the girls were unknowingly grinding their pussies on his legs, spreading their love juices on him.

The girl on his right, Cho Chang, started to stir and wake up from her sleep. She slowly opened up her eyes and saw the peaceful scene of her Master, Harry Potter, sleeping. To his left was her best friend, Su Li. She was also sleeping but had this big Cheshire smile on her face. This would be one of many times Cho would wake up to such a scene in her life.

Cho then felt something poking her leg. She looked under the blanket and saw that Harry's morning wood was at full salute. Cho giggled a bit. What got Harry so hard was Su's hand around his cock. She was subconsciously squeezing and releasing it.

Cho then had an idea pop into her head. She got up and walked to the foot of the bed. She lifted up the blanket and crawled under till she was on top of Su.

Cho then lowered her head and started to lick Su's freshly shaven pussy. She licked up and down and started to dart her tongue in and out of Su. Su began to squirm.

"Mmmmmm" moaned Su.

Cho intensified her licking and tonguing. When she flicked her tongue over Su's clit, Su jolted up. Su looked under the blanket and saw her Mistress going down on her. She started to moan louder but Cho looked up and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Don't be so loud. I have an idea. Come here." whispered Cho.

Su crawled under the blanket and noticed Harry Jr. was awake. She understood what Cho wanted to do. Cho crawled to the right side and started to spread her saliva along Harry's dick. Su took the hint and started to suck on Harry's left ball

Harry was sleeping soundly. After last night's strenuous activities, he was recuperating his stamina. He was having a great dream when he started to feel a pressure down below.

"Mmmmmmm." moaned Harry.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling his dick being sucked on while another mouth was alternating on his nuts. He peeked under his blanket and saw his two sluts playing with his dick and balls. Cho and Su looked up. They smiled and pulled off his dick.

"Good morning Master." said both girls.

"Good morning. Don't stop on my behalf." said Harry.

The girls went back to sucking on their Harry lollipop. Cho and Su each took a nut and sucked on it. They then began to French kiss each other but with Harry's shaft in between their mouths.

"Oh god girls, you are driving me crazy." said Harry.

The feeling of two tongues battling with each other over Harry's cock was pushing him to the brink. Then both girls put their mouths onto the head of his cock. Their lips touching each other. They started to suck like a vacuum cleaner. Cho took her hand and stroke his shaft while Su took her hands and massaged his balls. After a few minutes of this combination, it was too much for Harry.

"Oh yes. Here it comes. I'm gonna cummm!" yelled Harry.

Su moved off while Cho positioned Harry directly into her waiting mouth. Harry unloaded his morning load into Cho's loving mouth. She swallowed a bit but saved some in her mouth. Once Harry was done she opened her mouth to show Harry. Harry was pleased and nodded. Cho then had Su lay on her back and opened her mouth. From a small distance, Cho opened her mouth a bit and let the remaining cum in her mouth slowly drop into Su's mouth. Su lapped up all the cum her Mistress was giving her. Once the cum was transferred, the two girls kissed and licked each other's lips and enjoyed their Master's taste.

"Now that is a way I wouldn't mind waking up to everyday." chucked Harry.

Both girls laughed but Cho made a note of it in her mind.

"I bet you would." said Su.

Cho and Su climbed up next to Harry and rested their heads on his shoulders.

"So Su, you said you had some questions. I'll try to answer them if I can.

"Oh yea. Ummm… I was wondering why I was chosen. I don't remember doing anything bad to you." said Su.

"Really? You don't remember being part of the ambush on me earlier this year? Or in our 5th year where you swapped my Dreamscape potion ingredients? Hmmm?" said Harry.

Su had already forgotten those events. They did not seem too important to her. At those times she didn't see it as her doing anything wrong.

"Ohh. Uh…." said Su.

So looked down. She felt ashamed now. Regret and sadness for what she did.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done those things. Please don't throw me away." said Su.

Su started to cry. Harry wrapped her arms around her.

"Have you learned your lesson?" said Harry.

"Yes I have. I will never wrong my Master again. I swear." said Su.

"Then I forgive you. You will be one of my sluts for the rest of your life." said Harry.

Harry gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He wiped away her tears. Su rubbed her head into Harry's chest.

"Thank you Master." said Su.

Harry gave her a hug and Cho joined in.

"Um...my next question is why is Cho the Mistress? Don't get me wrong. I will obey her like I would you but I thought Cho did not like you." said Su.

"Would you like to answer this yourself, my little slut?" said Harry to Cho.

"Yes Master. Su, the old Cho was a cold, evil, and a vindictive bitch. I was cruel to Master as you know. But, Master showed me the error of my ways. He has shown me his love and what I truly am, his loyal slut slave. He has blessed me by making his Alpha slut to assist with training the others such as yourself." said Cho.

"Others?" said Su.

"Yes. We will help Master convert all the other girls who have wronged him. As you are one of Master's sluts, you will assist with these lessons." said Cho.

Su was absorbing all this information. She stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I will help Master in anyway he desires. His orders I will obey." said Su.

"Excellent. I expect nothing less from you." said Harry.

"Does Master know who he wants to go after next?" asked Cho.

"Not yet. For the remaining girls, it will take a bunch of planning and reconnaissance. For now, I think I will take a small break and enjoy my two sluts I have now. Besides, we still need to fully train you Su. We will show you how a proper slut will present herself to her master and how she is expected to act. Be prepared for that. I will let you both know when I have decided on the next girl and what your roles will be." said Harry.

Harry then looked at his watch. It seemed they had some time left.

"We all could use a bath. Come on." said Harry.

Harry summoned the tub. The girls led Harry into the tub.

"Girls. Only a bath. As much as I want to fool around more, my friend here is exhausted. Let us just wash each other." said Harry.

The girls pouted a bit and tried to convince Harry they could energize his little buddy. Harry relented and told them they could try.

Harry just had a sex marathon last night and an amazing morning blow job. His mind wanted to go again but his body just couldn't keep up. Even though he was young, Harry was not a sex God. He had just started to have sex recently. He knew that if he was going to continue gathering more sluts, he would need to increase his stamina. Perhaps exercising more or maybe there was a spell that could help him thought Harry.

Harry sat down in the hot water. He allowed Cho to wash his body while Su washed hers. After a bit they rotated so that Harry washed Cho's body and Cho washed Su. Finally they rotated one more time so Harry washed Su and Su washed Cho. There was a lot of roaming hands but nothing went further than that. The girls were a little disappointed in themselves but Harry gave each a small orgasm through the collar for their efforts. Both girls were very appreciative of that.

After the bath, they dried each other and got dressed. When Su saw Cho giving Harry her panties, she did the same thing. She was rewarded with a kiss.

"Cho, I expect that you will explain the rules to Su about how to act outside this room." said Harry.

"I will Master." said Cho.

Cho and Su kissed their Master and left first to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sat down on his throne and summoned his book. He opened it and crossed off Su's name.

"And that makes three. Who to go after next? Hmmm. There is no rush. I will take my time." said Harry to himself.

Harry closed the book and made his way down for some food.

\--

After eating breakfast, Cho and Su went back to their room. They locked the door and cast some privacy charms.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, Su. So go ahead." said Cho.

"I have so many that I don't know where to start… oh I know… How did master tame the mighty Cho Chang?" said Su slyly.

Cho blushed as memories flashed into her mind.

"Watch your tone, I am still your Mistress." said Cho.

"Sorry Mistress." said Su.

"Besides, those were private moments. I prefer to keep them to myself." said Cho.

"Ok. I understand. I am surprised though. I didn't see you having such a dark sadistic side. When you were training me you seem to really enjoy whipping me." said Su.

"Oh… I am sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you so much. You are like a little sister to me but Master ordered me to be strict with you. He wants me to be able to train the other girls and I need to be able to control them when the time comes. Besides, you should take some of the blame. Who told you to resist so much." said Cho with a smirk.

"Hmph. You know I'm a fighter. I don't like people pushing me around. At first I didn't know how long I could take the pain, but once Master started to heal me, part of me wanted you to whip me more. That way Master would heal me all over again. I don't know why, but after awhile I think I fell in love with Master, in some weird fucked up way." said Su.

"I know what you mean. I also fell in love with Master. But look at you now, being so subservient to Master and I." said Cho.

"Yea. I wonder why I changed so much. It just felt like a switch turned on. Does it have something to do with this?" said Su who tugged at her collar.

"I think so. From the little Master has told me, the collar cannot forcefully change a person's feelings or personality. However, if the wearer willingly submits, the collar kinda changes the witch's magic and bonds her to the Master. The bond does something to the witch to make them more loyal to the wizard. Master thinks that's what makes us feel and act differently now." said Cho.

"Hmmm. That is interesting. Hmmm. You also said I was subservient to you as well. That, I'm not to sure off." said Su jokingly.

Cho raised her eyebrow.

"It seems that I will have to reinforce my place in this relationship." said Cho.

Cho then threw Su onto her bed. She straddled Su and ripped her blouse and bra off. She then took hold of Su's hands and held them above her head. Su pretended to struggle. Cho then land in and kissed Su hard. Even biting Su's bottom lip. Cho started to grope and pinch Su's boobs.

"I'm going to have to show you who is on top and who is on bottom." said Cho.

Cho then squatted over Su's face. Her naked pussy wide open for Su to see because she gave her panties to Harry before.

You will lick, tongue and pleasure me, slut. It's that understood?" says Cho.

"Yes Mistress." said Su without thinking.

Cho lowered herself onto Su. Su began pleasuring her mistress. She would lick around the clit and insert her tongue a bit. Cho started to grind down on her tongue.

"Mmmmmm. That's it. Right there. Don't stop. " moaned Cho.

Cho then bent down and pulled Su's skirt up to her waist. She began to tongue fuck Su. With both girls in a 69 position, their girl on girl action got even hotter. Both were trying to get each other off. After a few minutes, Cho started to finger Su. She started with her index finger and rubbed Su's clit with her other hand. Su moaned from Cho's finger intrusion. Cho then added in her middle finger and eventually her ring finger.

With three fingers going in and out of Su, Cho was in total control of Su now. Su had kinda stopped and was just enjoying her Mistress. She was getting close to having an orgasm but like before she couldn't reach it.

"Uuuhhhh. I'm almost there Mistress. Let me cum Mistress." said Su.

"I'm sorry my dear. But I can't do that. It's a feature of the collar. We cannot really cum on our own. Only Master may grant us the permission to cum. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together." said Cho.

Cho climbed off Su and had Su herself sit up as well. Cho smiled and began kissing Su. Their hands began caressing each other. Su was kneading Cho's soft breasts while Cho was rubbing Su's thighs sensually. After a bit of heavy petting and kissing, Cho lifts one of Su's leg, and pulls Su towards her. Su wraps her leg around Cho's waist. Cho and Su's pussies are now grinding against each other. They start scissoring and both girls moan in pleasure.

"Maybe we can tell Master later what we are doing now and it will get him hot and bothered. Then he will fuck us silly and we can then cum." said Cho.

"Yes Mistress." said Su.

They continued this for another hour before taking a joint shower.

\--

It was two weeks since Harry had taken Su. Her training was coming along nicely. She had learned the greeting and present form quickly. Her blow job skills had greatly improved thanks to Cho.

Harry noticed that the two loved to seduce him. They would tell him all the nasty and dirty things they would do in their dorm room. Then beg him to fuck them so they could cum too. During one of the sessions they surprised Harry by dressing up in a Chinese style dress. Su wore a blue floral pattern version while Cho wore a red one with a dragon. Both accentuated their body figures and had long slits down the sides to show off their legs. They role played where Harry had just saved China and the king rewarded him by offering two of his daughters to be Harry's concubines. Harry loved their naked bodies but seeing them in their native dresses was intoxicating. They looked so exotic in them.

"Master, our father has given us to you. We are your property to do as you wish. Please take care of us kindly." said Cho.

"We shall see how I treat you depending on how you behave. What can I do to you two Oriental sluts?" said Harry.

"Anything, Master. Our lives now are to obey and pleasure you." said Su.

Harry proceeded to fuck them like a wild beast. When they started to take their dress off, Harry told them to keep it on. He found it more erotic with the dresses. Harry made a note to buy more outfits to spice up their sex lives. The girls found it very fun too. Harry really got into the role playing which made the sex even hotter.

With the increased amount of sex over the past month or so, Harry was slowly increasing his stamina and technique. He also started to jog in the mornings before class. Harry wanted to strengthen his cardio so he wouldn't tire as much. He did try looking up for some books on sex magics, but not surprisingly, could not find any in the school library. Harry made a reminder for himself to try looking in the family library during the winter break or the next time he was in Knockturn Alley.

Harry was walking through the corridors of the school. He was imagining all the new things he could try with Cho and Su. Harry had not really been concentrating on the other girls. He was having too much fun with his two current girls. His mind was elsewhere as he was walking. As he was getting to a corner, someone turned and collided into him. Both Harry and the other person fell backwards.

"Ouch" said a feminine voice.

Harry looked up and saw it was Daphne Greengrass that bumped into him. When Daphne fell back, she bumped into the other girls that were following her.

"Daphne, you okay?" said one of the girls.

That girl was Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend. Harry didn't really recognize the other girls. They look to be fourth or fifth years.

"Yea… Someone bumped into me." said Daphne.

They all looked and saw Harry on the floor..

"Potter! Watch where you are going." said Daphne.

"Me? You are the one that walked into me." said Harry.

"Excuse me?! What did you say?" said Daphne.

"Oy! Potter you better apologize to Daphne before we humiliate you. If Daphne said you bumped into her, you did." said Tracey.

"Well I am sorry you fell, but I didn't do anything wrong." said Harry.

"Why you little prick. You are gonna get it." said Tracey.

Tracey took her wand out, ready to hex Harry. Daphne held Tracey's hand.

"Forget it. We don't have time for this. Potter is not even worth it. He is a nobody. We can get him back later." said Daphne.

Daphne gave Harry a look like he was beneath her and wasn't worth her time.

"Girls, pick up my books and bags and lets go." said Daphne with a snap of her fingers.

Daphne walked passed Harry and didn't even give him a second look.

"You were lucky this time, Potter." said Tracey.

Tracey and the other girls ran after Daphne.

"Fucking little Slytherin Ice Bitch. Nobody am I. We shall see about that." whispered Harry when they were out of range.

At this moment, Harry decided it was time to take down Daphne Greengrass. The only thing he knew about her was what Cho told him. She controlled all of the Slytherin student body. Her only real friends were Tracey Davis and her sister Astoria. Outside of that, he didn't know much more. Harry knew he needed more knowledge.

Over the next few days, Harry used his invisibility cloak and tailed Daphne. However, all that he learned that was Daphne was a dictator and they she used the fourth floor girl's bathroom as the base of her operations. They had changed the bathroom to a fancy little club room. Everything done in Slytherin had to run through her. Harry was sitting in a corner and about to call it a day, when Daphne sent away her minions except Tracey.

"So how was Astoria today?" said Daphne.

"Not too bad except some of her classmates bothering her for a little bit." said Tracey.

Daphne looked annoyed.

"Take care of them. Make sure they know that the Greengrass family is not to be messed with." said Daphne.

"You got it." said Tracey.

"Thanks Tracey. I can only count on you for these things. I don't know what I do if you weren't here." said Daphne.

"That's what best friends are for, right? Besides, if I wasn't here I'm sure...you would fall apart." said Tracey with a giggle.

Daphne glared at Tracey and chucked a cushion at her. They both laughed. Tracey took out a

lollipop from her pocket. She unwrapped it and started to suck on it.

"You really should stop getting those. They are filled with some bad addictive drugs." said Daphne.

"Don't worry Daph. They are harmless. I just need a little something to get me through the day. If it was dangerous, would they make it into a lollipop? Besides, I could quit anytime I want." said Tracey.

"They make it into a lollipop because they want students to try them and to be able to hide them from the adults. I'm just looking out for you. It's your decision." said Daphne.

"I know. Thanks Daph. But I got in under control." said Tracey.

Daphne then exhaled deeply.

"Everything ok Daph?" said Tracey

"Yea. I'm just tired. It's getting late. Why don't you head back to the dorm first. I'm going to finish some things up first then meet up with you." said Daphne.

"You sure Daph?" said Tracey.

"Yea. Go on. I won't be too long." said Daphne.

"Alright, don't stay too long. See ya later." said Tracey as she left.

Once the door closed Daphne slumped into her chair. She rubbed the temples of her head. Daphne then got up and walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face and dried herself with a towel. She looked at the mirror.

"Another day over Daphne. It is so exhausting having to tell everyone what to do. I miss the days when he just told me what to do. I miss him." said Daphne.

Harry was listening in keenly. Who was this person that the ice queen listen to Harry thought. Daphne walked back to her desk and sat down. Harry watched closely to see if she would reveal any more information on this mystery man. What he saw was not what he expected. Daphne flipped her tie over her shoulder. She unbuttoned her blouse and placed it next to her. She then pulled down her bra cups and hiked up her skirt. Daphne then sucked on her right index and middle finger. She pulled her underwear to the side with left hand and inserted the two fingers she was sucking on into her pussy. Daphne then started to massaged her tits with her left hand. She started off slowly but began pumping her fingers in and out quickly. She would take her thumb and rub her clit. What started off as small little grunts became loud moans. Her blond long hair was whipping side to side.

Harry was dumbstruck. He was only suppose to be spying. Now he was watching her masturbate. Watching Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin, finger her fully shaven pussy, groping her own C-cup breasts, and moaning like a needy whore. Harry was getting hard watching her. He quietly unzip his trousers and took out his dick. He began to slowly stroke himself to full mast. Harry didn't know why he was doing this. He had two willing girls that would give themselves to him but here he was, jerking off under an invisibility cloak while peeping on a beautiful blond girl who was pleasuring herself. He felt like a pervert but couldn't stop himself.

Daphne was really getting into it now. She now inserted her ring finger into her pussy. Her moans started to change.

"Uuuuuhhh. Yes. Right there. Don't stop. Yes. Don't stop. Don't ever stop, Daddy!" moaned

Daphne.

Harry froze.

"Did I just hear her right? Did she just say Daddy? She couldn't mean her father, could she?" thought Harry.

"Yes Daddy? That's it. Give it to your dirty little girl. Yes! I won't tell Mommy. Yes Daddy, I will listen to what you say. Yes Daddy, treat your little girl like the dirty whore she is. Treat her badddd. Uh. Uh. Daddy! I submit Daddy. I submit. Uuuuug. Cum on me. Cum on your little girl's face! Yes…." screamed Daphne who just had her own orgasm.

"Oh my god. Daphne was having sex with her real father." thought Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it. Back in the old days, incest was a little more common but now it is frown upon in the wizarding world. To have sex with his own daughter, Harry did not know what to think. He should be appalled he thought, but who was he to judge. He himself had put down his own sister's name in his revenge list. Harry then heard the chair move and he looked up.

Daphne was coming back down from her incestous thought filled orgasm. She wiped down her juices, put back on her bra and blouse and slipped on her sweater. Daphne straighten her clothes out and made her way to the exit. She cast a spell and the room started to change back to the original bathroom.

Harry stood still, not wanting to be caught. After she left, Harry put junior back into his pants and took off his cloak. He hit the jackpot. He not only learned a dirty little secret about Daphne, but he now had plans to take her. He would need to get started tonight.

\--

Harry spent the next few days finishing up Daphne's collar. He had found a few strands of her hair in the bathroom he was in when he was spying on her. Harry asked Cho if she knew anything about Daphne's father. She said she didn't know much except that he had died last year when he tried to apparate drunk. He splinched himself outside his home and no one noticed. He died from loss of blood. That explained why Daphne was sad.

Cho asked Harry why he was asking about Daphne and he told her that she was next. Cho and Su got all giddy and asked what the plan was. He told them they would assist but he would be doing most of the work this time. Harry gave them each a vial. The plan required them to drink it when the time was right. Harry silently thanked Professor Snape for showing him how to brew Polyjuice potion. He then began to explain his entire plan.

\--

It was Friday night and as usual it was Harry's capture night. After days of observing, Harry had found that Daphne and Tracey were almost always together. For his plan to work, he needed to separate them.

Daphne and Tracey were in their private lair chatting away.

"I've been meaning to ask but have those guys that bothered Astoria been taken care of?" asked Daphne.

"Oh yea. I got some of the guys to straighten them up. They won't be bothering Astoria or even go near her anymore." said Tracey.

"Perfect. It's too bad you got detention tonight. Unlucky that Professor McGonagall caught you threatening that second year Gryffindor." said Daphne.

This was actually part of Harry's plan. He had Cho trick the second year into bumping into Tracey.

"Yea. I didn't even see that little shit coming at me. Ug. I gotta get going. See ya later." said Tracey.

After Tracey left, Daphne spent the rest of the afternoon bossing around her underlings in her private lair. Eventually, it was getting late and she started to get ready to go back to her dorm. She was going to meet up with Tracey as her detention was over. As she made her way out of the bathroom she saw Tracey. Daphne was about to call her out when she saw two hooded figures sneak up behind Tracey and then stunned her. They then dragged her body away.

Daphne ran after them. She was pretty far back. Everytime she made a turn she would see them turning another corner or going up the stairs. Eventually she got to the seventh floor and the two figures dragged Tracey into a room across the Barnabas tapestry.

Daphne finally reached the door. She took her wand out and carefully opened the door. She went in and saw a huge room. In the middle was the collapse form of someone. Daphne was still cautious. She was not a foolish Gryffindor. She kept looking around for the two assailants. She moved slowly to the body.

"Tracey? Tracey? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" said Daphne.

When Daphne looked the body and she didn't get a response, she turned the body over but it was not Tracey. It was Harry Potter.

"I can hear you just fine. Stupify." said Harry as he stunned Daphne.

Daphne dropped her wand and collapsed. Harry caught her in his arms. He brushed away some strands of hair from her face.

"You make everyone submit to you. Well this nobody is going to make you submit to him." said Harry.

Harry laid Daphne on the floor. He took the collar he made for her and placed it next to her. He was not going to chain her up like he did with Cho and Su. Harry wanted to try something different. Daphne was the perfect one to try this method on but it would be dangerous. There was no real way to control her until she put on the collar. But it was necessary for Harry's plan. She had to think she was the one making the decisions.

Harry changed the room back into his dungeon and then proceeded to make sure all the preparations were in place. He picked up Daphne's wand and sat down on his throne. He then revived Daphne.

Daphne began to regain consciousness. She looked around and found herself in a different room. She looked for her wand but couldn't find it. She checked to make sure she was okay and didn't notice anything wrong. Daphne's gaze then fell on Harry.

"Potter… What am I doing here? Where are we? What did you do with Tracey? Where is my wand." asked Daphne.

"So many questions Greengrass. Well to start off, you are in my little dungeon. It's not much, not like your fancy bathroom lair. As to why you are here, well, let's just say you are here to learn your lesson not to look down at others. Your wand is in a safe place. You won't need it at this time. I will hand it back to you when I deem you are worthy." said Harry.

"Worthy? Learn my lesson? Hahahaha. And you think you are the one to teach me this lesson. Please Potter, you couldn't teach a fish how to swim. You are a nobody. When I am done with you, you will wish you were never born." said Daphne.

Harry clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He was trying to hold back his anger. Harry took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Daphne Daphne Daphne. Still think you are above everyone else. We will change that view of yourself eventually. But let me answer your last question. Where is Tracey? Well to answer that, please turn your attention to your right." said Harry.

A column of light appeared and it revealed a tall clear glass box. Inside was Tracey. Tracey was yelling but they couldn't hear her. Daphne ran over to the box and started to bang on it. She saw Tracey was scared and looked like she was yelling for help.

"Oh you can't hear her. Let me fix that. Finite." said Harry.

"Daph, Daph, help me. Get me out of here. I don't know why I am here." said Tracey as she banged on the thick glass.

"It's okay Tracey. I'm gonna get you out." said Daphne with a worried look.

Daphne then turned to Harry.

"Potter, release her now or I swear, I will ruin your life forever." said Daphne with anger in her eyes.

Harry held out his hands.

"Greengrass, there is no need for such violence. I would be glad to release her. I am not an unreasonable man. Actually, you will be the one deciding if she is released. It is quite simple really. All you need to do is a few simple things, and I will release the girl in the box to safety. Do you agree?" said Harry.

"You better not be lying Potter." said Daphne.

"Greengrass, I am a man of my word. You have my word that I will release her as long as you complete your tasks. Your first task. Do you see that collar on the floor. I would like for you to pick it up and put it on your neck. Seems simple enough right?" said Harry.

"You want me to wear a dog collar. Never, you sick asshole." said Daphne.

"OK. Well that is your decision and I respect it. But there is something you should know. Your friend there doesn't have that much time." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" said Daphne.

Tracey then started to scream. Daphne turned to Tracey. The box had started to fill with water.

"Hmmm. I wonder how long she can breath underwater." said Harry.

Daphne then started to race towards Harry.

"Uh Uh Uh. The closer you come to me, the faster the water will fill. Be careful. If by some miracle you do overpower me, will you be able to do so before she drowns? It is up to you. The decision as I have always said is yours for now." said Harry.

Daphne stopped. She looked back at Tracey. The water was reaching her knees. Daphne looked at the collar.

"Daph, please help me. I don't wanna die." said Tracey.

Daphne wasn't sure what to do. She kept looking back and forth at the collar and Tracey.

"You better make your decision soon. Tick tock." said Harry.

"Wait Wait. I'll put the collar on. I'll put the collar on. Just stop the water." said Daphne.

She slowly picked the collar. She placed it around her neck and then closed the latch.

"Now take the little lock and put it through the latch. Then close and lock it in." said Harry.

Daphne placed it through the latch but hesitated locking it in. She looked at Tracey who was waist deep in water. Daphne closed her eyes and then closed the lock. The collar runes glowed. Harry clapped his hands.

"Well done Greengrass. Your first task is complete." said Harry.

"Fine. I put on your stupid collar. Now release Tracey." demanded Daphne.

"Oh. You are not done yet. You still have a few tasks to go. Your next task is just as easy. You do it everyday. Take off all of your clothes." said Harry.

"What?! You want me to take me clothes off? You are some sick perv. Can't get a real girl so this is what you do?" said Daphne.

Harry just smiled at Daphne and then pointed towards Tracey.

The water was just under her breasts. Tracey was starting to flail a little bit in the water. Daphne saw that there wasn't much more time. She started to take off her sweater. She then slowly took her tie off. Next she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"I would hurry up if I were you. The water will go over head soon." said Harry.

Daphne then pulled off her blouse. She pulled down her skirt. She was just in her green bra and panties.

"The bra and panties too." said Harry.

Daphne grimaced in annoyance. She unclasped her bra from the back and unhooked the straps from her shoulder. She dropped the bra to the floor while trying to cover her breasts. She took her other hand and started to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them and used her other hand to cover her pussy.

"Happy now, you perv?" said Daphne with a deep red blush on her face.

"Quite.You look so cute trying to cover up yourself. Hehe." said Harry.

Daphne growled and glared at him.

"Now take the chain that is attached to the floor and latch it onto your collar." said Harry.

Daphne took the chain, pulled open the latch head at the end of the chain and looped it through the

collar ring. Once she released the latch head, it locked into place. She realized she look like a dog chained to the floor. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She would get revenge on Potter she thought.

"I've done what you ask. Stop the water and release Tracey." said Daphne.

"You have one final task. Then you will have saved your friend in the box. I want you to crawl to me, then on your knees look at me and say that you submit to your Master. That's it. Nothing too hard to do for a prideful witch such as yourself." said Harry.

Daphne was in shock. He wanted her to submit to him. Daphne Greengrass submitting to anyone at school was preposterous. She was the queen of the school. Her pureblood pride screamed at her not to do anything of the sort.

"Daph, I-I can't--help" said Tracey as the water was over her head.

Tracey started to swim upwards. There was only a few inches left of air. The water was quickly filling up the rest of the box. She was gasping for the last few breaths of oxygen. Daphne saw this. She had to save her best friend. Tracey was her only real friend. Daphne swallowed her pride. She crawled over to Harry and sat up on her knees. She turned back to look at Tracey one more time. Tracey was holding her breath and looked directly at Daphne. Daphne then looked up at Harry.

"You are going to kill her. Stop this." said Daphne.

"I am not doing anything. You are the one killing her. You could save her by just doing this one final task but it seems you don't want to. It seems you are not really her friend." said Harry.

Tears started to fall from Daphne's eyes. It was a long time since Daphne had cried. Her mind and emotions were in turmoil. But she had to save Tracey. She looked down towards the floor.

"I-I… submit." whispered Daphne.

"I'm sorry? You will have to speak up. A nobody like me can't hear you from up here." said Harry with a smirk.

Daphne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I submit." said Daphne a little louder.

"Look me in the eyes and say it like you mean it." said Harry.

"I SUBMIT TO YOU MASTER!. Now save Tracey. Please." said Daphne loudly.

Harry waved his wand and the water drained away. Tracey was back on the floor coughing up water. Daphne ran over to the box and placed her hands on the box.

"Tracey, are you okay?" said Daphne.

"Yea...I think so." said Tracey as she coughed a little more.

"You said you would release her." Daphne said to Harry.

A door to the side of the glass box opened up.

"I did and I intend to keep my promise. She is free to go." said Harry.

Tracey slowly got up and out of the the box. Tracey hugged Daphne.

"She may go. You, Daphne may not. I am not done with you yet." said Harry.

"Don't worry Daph. I'm going to get help." said Tracey.

Daphne nodded to Tracey. Tracey made her way to the door and gave Daphne one last look before she left. The door then closed.

"You are finished Potter. Once Tracey finds a professor they are going get some aurors and throw you into Azkaban." said Daphne.

"Maybe. So let's have some fun before that. Why don't you crawl over here and give me a nice blow job." said Harry.

Daphne just stared at Harry. Was he crazy she thought?

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby? There is no way I am giving you a blow job ever. Even if you were the last wizard in the world I wouldn't touch you." said Daphne.

"I thought so. Even though you said you submit to me, I knew it would require a little more for you to fully give yourself to me." said Harry.

"Ha! I will never give myself to you. You are not even worthy enough to breathe the same air as I do. Nobodies like you shouldn't even be in the same room as me." said Daphne.

"Ouch. Those words hurt. But I believe before the end of the night, you will be begging me to allow you to suck on my cock." said Harry.

"Never." said Daphne.

Harry just smiled and waved his wand. A small room to the left appeared. There was a large rectangular window on the wall.

"Why don't you go take a look inside." said Harry.

Daphne walked over to the window and peered inside. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was a young girl tied to a chair. Her arms were tied to the side seat handles. Her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. She was also blindfolded. Daphne knew who the girl was. It was her sister, Astoria.

"Astoria! Astoria! Are you okay? It's me Daphne." yelled Daphne as she banged on the window.

"She can't hear you. The window is made so that sound can only go out of the room. Not in." said Harry.

"You monster! I'm going to kill you." said Daphne as she ran towards Harry.

Harry enabled the punishment spell. Daphne fell to the floor in pain.

"Tsk Tsk. Such violence is unbecoming of you. You see that collar you put on is special. It has some features where it allows me to punish the wearer if they misbehave. Besides, you are not allowed to harm me anyways. There are some other features but I will go into those another time. But if you wish, you could try to attack. It won't work." said Harry.

Harry released the spell. Daphne was breathing hard. She hadn't felt such pain in a long time. Harry just sat there and smirked at Daphne. She took a deep breath and ran at Harry again. Harry this time

just sat there. As she got to Harry she took a swing at him but her fist stopped before hitting him. She couldn't move her fist any further. She then tried to kick him but couldn't either. She couldn't believe it.

"See. It would not do well for you to hurt your Master. Now are you sure you don't want to give me a blow job." said Harry.

"Fuck you Potter." said Daphne.

"Ok. It is your decision." said Harry.

Harry then got up and walked towards the small room.

"Wait. Where are you going? What are you doing." said Daphne.

Harry reached the door to the room.

"Well it seems you don't want to entertain me, so I guess I will find entertainment elsewhere. Let's see how Astoria is doing, shall we?" said Harry.

Daphne ran towards Harry but she got pulled backed by the chain. The chain only allowed her to go as far as the window. She couldn't reach the door. She quickly ran to the window.

"Good evening Astoria. How are you doing?" said Harry.

"Who's there? Help me. Someone kidnapped me and tied me to a chair. I'm scared." said Astoria.

"Shhhh. Don't be scared. Everything will be alright." said Harry.

Harry then brushed aside some of her blond hair that was covering her face. Astoria flinched when she felt his hand.

"What are you doing? Let me go. My sister is Daphne Greengrass. When she hears about this, she will make your life a living hell." said Astoria.

"You don't mean, the Daphne Greengrass? Oh no." said Harry.

"Yea. So you better let me go now and maybe I won't tell her about this." said Astoria.

"Heh. I think I'll take my chances. You look so much like your sister. How much younger are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm just one year younger than her." said Astoria.

"You look a lot like her, you know that. But you have this innocence around you that she doesn't. I really like that." whispered Harry into Astoria's ear.

Harry then licked Astoria's cheek. Astoria pulled away and whimpered.

"What would you say if your sister knew of your current predicament but did not do anything to save you. Let's say she had the power to save you by doing something but didn't." said Harry as he looked directly at Daphne.

"Never. My sister would do anything to save me. She loves me. I believe in her. She'll save me. You just wait and see." said Astoria.

Harry continued looking at Daphne.

"Really. You have such trust in her. I admire such a sisterly bond." said Harry into her other ear.

He then nibbled on her earlobe. Astoria whimpered more.

"Stop it." cried Astoria.

Watching all of this Daphne banged on the window. She was yelling at Harry to stop. She couldn't stop crying. Daphne wanted to save her sister that she loved so much.

"I really wonder if your sister will do as she is told to save you." said Harry as he gave Daphne a questionly look. He put his hand on Astoria's shoulder.

Daphne knew that comment was made to her. She nodded her head yes. She couldn't let Harry touch or hurt Astoria.

"I will be back" said Harry.

Harry then walked out of the room and towards Daphne who was on her knees crying.

"Well, I see your attitude has changed quite drastically. Now will you do as your told?" said Harry.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"Good. Now follow me. I am ready for a nice blow job." said Harry.

Daphne was about to get up when Harry stopped her.

"Uh uh. Whores like you don't walk. They crawl. Let's get a move on." said Harry.

Harry went over to his throne and sat down. Daphne followed him on her hands and knees. Harry took off his cloak.

"Make this pleasurable." ordered Harry.

Daphne unbuckled Harry's belt and then unzipped his pants. She slowly pulled his pants down to his ankles. She took the waistbands of his boxers and pulled that down as well. Harry then kicked both to the side. Daphne looked at Harry's cock. It was flaccid but still looked big.

"Go on." said Harry.

Daphne awkwardly kissed his shaft. Then started to lick it. After a few seconds of this, Harry took Daphne's head and forcefully inserted his cock into her mouth. Daphne started to cough but Harry held her head down.

"I said make it pleasurable. Now blow me." said Harry.

Daphne started to move her head up and down slowly. Her blow job was sloppy and monotonous. Harry was getting a little annoyed. After a minute of this, Harry held her head still with his cock in her cheek.

"It seems you are not into it. Slap yourself on the cheek." said Harry.

Daphne looked up and was confused. Harry then grabbed some of her hair and pulled her up.

"I said slap yourself." ordered Harry.

Daphne whimpered from Harry pulling hard on her hair. She lightly slapped her cheek.

"Harder!" said Harry.

Daphne slapped a little harder.

"I said harder you little whore. If you won't do it right, I will. Keep slapping yourself until I tell you to stop." said Harry.

Daphne then slapped herself hard. She alternated between her left and right cheek. Her cheeks were starting to turn red. Tears were running down. After a minute of this, Harry told her to stop.

"Now if you don't want to slap yourself anymore, give me a good blow job." said Harry.

Daphne took a deep breath through her nose and started to bob up and down but this time she started to swirl her tongue and alternate her speeds. She took one of her hands and played with his balls while the other hand stroke the bottom of his shaft. Harry activated the pleasure spell on Daphne.

"Ohhhh. Much better whore. Just like that." moaned Harry.

Daphne started to really get into it. She did not know why but she was starting to enjoy giving Harry a blow job. After a few minutes, Harry started to push her head down further until his cock was entering her throat. Daphne started to gag and her spit was dribbling out of mouth. After another minute or two, Harry was ready to blow his load. Harry pulled out of Daphne's mouth and pointing his dick at her face.

"Here it comes you whore." said Harry.

He gave his cock a few pumps and he ejaculated all over her face. Spurt after spurt would hit her cheek, eye, nose and lips. Harry gave Daphne a mini orgasm as his first spurt hit her.

"Ahhh. Much better. You look beautiful with all my cum on your face." said Harry.

Daphne was breathing hard. Trying to catch her breath. She was surprised she had a small orgasm when Harry came on her. It reminded her a little of when her father did the same thing.

"Will you release Astoria now?" said Daphne.

"Hmmm. I think I have a fair deal in mind. I will release her, if you masturbate in front of me. If you make it sexy and I see that you are really trying to get yourself off, I will let her go. What do you say?" said Harry.

"All I have to do is masturbate and you'll let her go?" said Daphne.

"Yes. You have my word." said Harry.

Daphne moved her hand over her right tit and started to rub it. She moved her other hand over mound and started to slowly rub it as well. Daphne felt very embarrassed.

"I'm not feeling that you are giving it your all. Remember if you want her free you have to really try. Maybe you should describe to me what you are doing and thinking." said Harry.

Daphne understood what he wanted. She took a deep breath.

"I'm starting to rub my right titty. Pinching and pulling it. Trying to get it hard. I'm also rubbing my pussy. Getting it wet so I can pump my fingers in. I press my fingers along my slit. Up and down. I touch my clit and feel a spark." said Daphne.

"Much better. Keep going" said Harry as he recasted the pleasure spell and increased the intensity.

"Ohhh. I'm starting to really feel it. A little bit of my juices are starting to come out. Oh yes. I'm switching to my other nipple. I don't want it to feel left out. Mmm. I'm pinching and twisting it real hard. I like the little pain it gives me. Ohhh, I'm rubbing my clit more. Yes. The juices are starting to flow now. I'm taking my middle finger and pushing it into my wet pussy hole. Mmmm.Yes. I'm swirling my finger inside. It feels so wet and hot. Ohhhh." said Daphne.

Daphne sat down her butt and spread her legs in front of Harry. She was fingering herself now.

"Oh god. I can't believe I am finger fucking myself in front of Harry Potter. Ohh it feels good. I'm starting to pump my finger in and out. Listen to the sound my pussy makes when I move my finger." said Daphne.

Harry stood up. He increased the pleasure spell even more.

"Keep going. In good faith, I will free her now." said Harry.

Daphne continued fingering herself. The feeling was so intense that she couldn't stop herself. Daphne watched Harry go into the room and cut the ropes. He led the girl to another door and whispered something to her. Then she left and Harry closed the door.

\--

As soon as Astoria stepped through the door, a feminine figure was waiting for her.

"Well done my little sister slut. Your acting was impeccable." said Cho.

"Thank you Mistress but I found yours even better. Master's plan is going perfectly." said Su.

"Yes it is. Master has given his permission for us to enjoy each other's company while he has his fun with Daphne." said Cho.

"Oh goody." said Su.

\--

Harry came back into the room and sat down.

"I kept my end of the bargain. If you want, you can stop and leave." said Harry.

Daphne looked up at Harry. He was willing to let her go. She knew she should get out of here but she couldn't stop. She was horny now. She looked down and shook her head no.

"So you want to stay and continue?" asked Harry.

"Yes…" said Daphne.

Harry smiled and patted his lap.

"Come up here." said Harry.

Daphne climbed onto Harry's lap while facing away. She was blushing profusely.

"Continue masturbating now." said Harry.

Daphne re-inserted her finger and started to rub her clit again.

"Ohhhh.This is soo wrong. I should be hating you right now but I'm fingering myself on your lap. I feel your hard cock poking my butt. I can't stop fucking myself. I don't know why but I can't cum." said Daphne.

"Maybe you need some help. Accio dildo." said Harry.

A green dildo flew from the table and into his hand. Daphne saw the dildo and gasped. It looked like the dildo she usually used. It was in fact the same dildo. Harry had taken it from her desk.

"I'm sure you know what this is." said Harry.

Harry gently pulled Daphne's hand away from her pussy. He rubbed the dildo up and down her pussy, lubricating it with her own juices. He slowly pushed it into her wet sloppy pussy. She was leaking a lot of juices from the constant effect of the spell. Once he pushed it as far as he could, he pulled it back out till the tip was left and pushed it back in. He started to increase the pace.

"Oh. Oh. Oh Yes… That's it. Oh God. That feels really good." said Daphne.

Daphne was swimming in the feelings the extra penetration of the dildo was giving her.

"It must be tiring. Always having to make the decisions. Always ordering others around. Always having to be in charge." said Harry.

Daphne just moaned and nodded.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if a big strong man came along and just told you what to do. You would not have to think. Not worry about consequences. Just agree to whatever he said." said Harry.

Harry was increasing the power of the pleasure spell. He also sped up the speed of which he was pumping the dildo. He moved his other hand over her breasts and started to knead them. Daphne was moaning loudly now.

"Yes...easier." said Daphne.

"All you need to do is to submit. Submit to him. Submit to his every wish and whim. Your life would be a lot easier. Will you submit?" said Harry.

"Yes… Sooo good." moaned Daphne.

Harry moved his hand down and pinched her clit. Daphne jumped a bit from the pinch. Harry's hand and the dildo were a blur. Going in and out. Daphne's ass was rubbing Harry's cock. All of her juices were leaking onto his lap, hand and cock.

"Good. Take it. Take it all." said Harry.

"Oh god. Yes. Yes. More. More. Give it to me. Give it to me. Oh god. YES! YES! YES DADDY!" screamed Daphne.

This was what Harry was waiting for. Harry stopped pumping the dildo.

"Daddy?" said Harry.

Daphne just noticed she let her secret slip out.

"Uuuhh. I uh said baby." said Daphne.

"Nooo. I clearly heard you say Daddy. Has your dad touch you before? Tell me the truth." said Harry.

"Yes." whispered Daphne.

Daphne wanted to say no but couldn't lie. She wanted to hide from the shame. Her deepest darkest secret she had been keeping was now out. Harry placed his finger on her lips.

"Did he touch you there?" asked Harry.

Daphne nodded. Harry then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Did he touch you there?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Daphne.

Harry moved his hand to her breast. His other hand started to pump the dildo again.

"Did he touch you there?" asked Harry.

"Mmhmm" said Daphne.

He finally moved his hand to her pussy.

"And did he touch you here by your pussy?" asked Harry.

"Y-Yes. Daddy touched me there a lot." said Daphne with her face all red from shame.

"I see. Did you like it when your dad touched you there?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. It felt really good. Daddy was always in charge. He told me what to do and I had to listen. Ohhhh. That feels good." said Daphne

"Do you miss your dad?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I miss daddy. He took care of everything. Ohhhh God. It feels like when daddy was doing this." said Daphne.

Harry returned to the speed he was at before. Daphne was humping back with the same force.

"I can be your new daddy, Daphne. Do you want me to be your new daddy? Your new Daddy Master." said Harry.

Harry pushed the pleasure spell to maximum. Daphne was shaking. The part of her mind that would normally tell her not to agree to this was being overpowered by her carnal needs.

"UHHH. UHHH. I-I… OHHH YESSS. YES YES. PLEASE. PLEASE BE MY NEW DADDY. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK ME DADDY." said Daphne.

Daphne's real personality finally came out. She had created a mask where she was a tough, emotion- less, Ice queen who was in charge. She did not want others to know what she really was and had to

protect her younger sister. But if she was to be true to herself, she was as submissive as you can get. She was a horny little girl who had a daddy complex where she wanted to be told what to do.

Harry lifted Daphne and laid her on the floor. He pulled the dildo out and lined up his dick to her sex hole. Harry pushed forward. Daphne's wet pussy swallowed Harry's cock inch by inch.

"Ohhhh. Daddy is in his girl's pussy. Fuck. New daddy is much bigger than old daddy. So big. Uh. Uh. Uh. Yes. Fuck your little whore." said Daphne.

Harry held Daphne's legs upward and began to really drive in and out of Daphne. The sound of his nuts slapping against her ass cheeks bounced off the walls. After a few minutes of this position, Harry bent down and started to suck on her tits. Daphne wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

"Oh daddy. Yes suck your little girl's titties. My titties need to be milked. Fuck." said Daphne.

Harry released her supple breasts and straighten up. He took both of Daphne's hands and held them by her waist. Harry then started to fuck Daphne hard. Daphne's boobs were bouncing around wildly.

"Uh. Uh. God you are so wet and tight baby girl. Take all of your new daddy's dick like a whore. Ohhh." said Harry.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. DADDY. YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO HARD. UH-UH-UH. DADDY. YOU ARE BREAKING MY PUSSY. I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK. OH GOD! I NEED TO CUM. I NEED TO CUM BADLY DADDY. PLEASE DADDY." begged Daphne.

Harry was almost there as well. Everytime Harry pulled back, Daphne's legs pulled him back in. Daphne was staring at Harry, begging to cum. Harry released her hands. He bent forward a little and put his hands around her neck. He started to choke her a little bit.

"You want to cum? Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you submit to your new Daddy Master. Say it and I will allow you cum to your heart's desire." said Harry.

"I submit, daddy. I submit, I submit, Please...I submit to Daddy Master" said Daphne.

"Cum for your new daddy master, my little whore. Cum!" said Harry.

Daphne's eyes rolled back. Daphne was starting to lose oxygen from Harry's choking. The exhilaration of not being able to breathe intensified her orgasm. Her pussy was squeezing Harry's dick hard. He tried to pull back but her pussy was too tight. Her legs stiffened up as well so Harry couldn't move.

"Oh God. Oh God. I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming, Daddy. Arggggggg." said Daphne

"Ugggg. So tight. I can't hold it anymore." warned Harry as he released Daphne.

"Cum on your little whore's titties. Shoot all your white jizz on me, daddy. Unload your sticky goo all over me. I want daddy's cum smell on me." said Daphne.

Harry was able to pull out and aimed his cock at her breasts. Large blobs of spunk shot out of Harry's canon and landed on her bountiful bosoms while a few stray shots hit her face. Daphne rubbed the cum into her breasts and body.

"Mmmmm. Daddy's love sauce is now covering my body. Anyone that is near me will smell daddy's sex scent. They will know daddy just fucked his little whore." said Daphne.

Harry collapsed backwards. He was in shock. He did not see Daphne being this sex driven. This was the total opposite of how she presented herself in public. She had a cold exterior but inside was an inferno of promiscuity. She was the perfect sex pot. As Harry was resting, Daphne scooped up the cum on her face and slurped it up.

"Mmmmm. New daddy's cum tastes yummy. Can your little girl get more?" said Daphne.

She crawled to Harry and smirked. She started to lick Harry's flaccid dick. She was checking every inch of his cock for left over cum.

"Is daddy ready for another round?" asked Daphne.

"Geez Daphne. You are insatiable. Heh. I wouldn't mind going again but I think I need some help." said Harry.

"Don't worry daddy. I can take care of that." said Daphne.

Daphne began with a sensual blow job. The blow job she was giving Harry now was so different from the earlier one before. She was putting more emotion and effort this time. Harry junior was starting to wake up a little. Daphne popped off Harry's dick. She then rubbed his growing dick on her tits. She spat some of her saliva in her deep cleavage and then placed Harry's pecker in between her fun bags. Daphne then pressed her melons together and started to give Harry a nice tit fuck.

Harry was in heaven. The feeling of his dick being massaged by two big soft bouncy clouds was a first for him. Of the three girls, Daphne had the biggest set of tits. He could not believe he would get so hard so fast from a tit fuck. Each time the tip of his dick would peek out from her breasts, she would lick the head. Harry was ready.

Harry pulled away and had Daphne move onto her hands and knees. He set his sights on his target and entered Daphne's love hole again. She was still as wet as before but a little looser. After a few minutes of doggy fucking Daphne, Harry took his finger and started to probe her butt hole. Daphne gasped at the intrusion.

"Did your dad ever claim this hole?" asked Harry.

"No. Old daddy never touch me there. He did not like anal sex. He thought it was dirty." said Daphne.

"And did you ever want to try it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Old daddy was against it so I was too. If new daddy wants to do it, I'm willing to try." said Daphne.

"I have done anal sex before and it was amazing. There might be a little pain in the beginning but it turns into a very close and personal experience. I say let's give it a go." said Harry.

"OK daddy." said Daphne.

Harry summoned a jar of lube and applied it to Daphne's anus. He pumped a few more times into Daphne to make sure his tool was fully lubricated as well. Harry pulled out and placed his cock at her back entrance.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Ummm. I'm a little scared daddy. You already broke my little pussy. I'm worried you will also

break my ass. New daddy's dick is really big. I don't know if it will fit." said Daphne.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will go slowly. But… I know I will be breaking your ass and you will like it." said Harry.

Harry started to slowly push into Daphne's final virgin hole. It was a tight fit to say the least. He reactivated the pleasure spell to a high setting so Daphne would enjoy it.

"Ohhhhh Daddy! Uhhhhh. Toooo biggg. Uhhh. Daddy, it hurts but it also feels good. Oh God. Daddy you are all the way in. I feel… I feel so full." said Daphne.

Harry was finally all the way. He paused a bit so both he and Daphne could adjust. Then he pulled back and pushed in again. He started off with a slow pace the first few minutes but afterwards when Daphne loosened up he began speeding up. Daphne was rubbing her clit like crazy. The sensation from being butt fuck was so different. It was painful but she liked it.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Daddy is fucking my shit hole. I'm such a dirty whore." said Daphne.

Harry summoned the dildo and handed it to Daphne.

"Fuck your pussy with this while I continue to fuck your ass." said Harry.

"Yes daddy." said Daphne.

Daphne plunged her dildo into other sex hole. She would push the dildo in when Harry was pulling back. She matched Harry's pace so it was alternating when she was being plugged.

Daphne couldn't take much more. They were going at it for another 5 minutes.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum. I need to cum. Oh God. Oh God." screamed Daphne.

Harry was not quite ready yet. He had chimed a few times already and still could hold out a bit.

"OK baby girl. You can cum. Cum as much as you want." said Harry.

And cum she did. Her body stiffen up and she began grunting. Then she started shaking and let the orgasm take over.

"Arggg. Ugh. Mmmm. FUCK. FUCK. I'M CUMMING SO HARD. SHIT. I'M CUMMING LIKE A TWO SICKLE WHORE. OH GOD. YES! KEEP FUCKING ME DADDY!" bellowed Daphne.

Harry kept fucking away as she had her orgasm. Harry then spanked Daphne.

"Such dirty talk. Is that any way for a lady to speak. You need a spanking." said Harry.

"Yes! Spank me daddy. I've been a very bad girl. Spank me hard. Yes! I'm no lady. I'm daddy's fucking little whore." said Daphne.

After a few minutes more Harry was getting closer to blowing his final load of the night. He felt the fluids making their way up from his balls. All of Daphne's dirty talk was pushing him to the brink. Between her and Cho, he didn't know who had the dirtier mouth.

"Oh daddy. You have broken my pussy and ass now with your big manly cock. I won't be able to sit and walk for days. Sex will never be the same. No other man will ever be as good as you now." said Daphne.

Harry pulled Daphne's hair back so she had to turn her head to him.

"No other man will ever have you. You are mine. My little whore only. Your pussy, ass, mouth, body, and mind all belong to me. Forever." said Harry.

Daphne looked straight to Harry's deep green eyes. She saw that he meant every word. She belonged to him.

"Yes Daddy. I belong to you. No other man will be asked to touch me besides you. I will be with you forever. I will be your little whore forever." said Daphne.

The collar runes glowed and bonded her to Harry.

"Oh Fuck. Here it comes, Daphne. Ahhh. Cumming." said Harry.

"Yes Daddy. Cum in your little girl's ass. Oh it's so warm. Your warm sticky cum is in my tummy. Mmmmm." said Daphne.

Harry blasted a few more volleys of cum. He then fell backwards as he had no strength left to stand. Harry and Daphne were both breathing hard. Both were exhausted. Harry could see the gaping hole he left in Daphne's ass. Some of his cum started to leak out. Daphne didn't care. She had just had the biggest fucking in her life. She also now belong to someone again.

After a minute, Harry tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly.

"Can you stand, Daphne?" asked Harry.

Daphne rolled over to her side. Then she attempted to stand. She was able to get up but started to sway. Harry caught her. Both of them started to laugh.

"I don't think so. I told you before, you broke me. I won't be able to sit or walk normally for days." said Daphne with a smirk.

"You know you liked it." said Harry with a smile.

"Well of course I loved it. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. But it's going to be a pain getting around now." said Daphne.

Harry summoned the nice bubbling tub. He added some healing bath salts.

"Maybe a nice hot bath will help things." said Harry.

"Wow. That sounds lovely. We can also tally about a few things." said Daphne.

"Sure." said Harry knowing Daphne had questions.

Harry helped Daphne into the pool size tub. They both sat down and let the hot water soothe their muscles.

"Sooo… About this collar…" said Daphne.

\--

Chapter 10

The Witch's Collar

"Sooo… About this collar… What is it really? It has done something to me. I feel different towards to you but still have my old emotions and feelings." said Daphne.

Daphne moved behind Harry and started to massage his shoulders.

"It is a special collar I made just for you. It has special runes that can do some things to you. It can't change personality or mind control you unless you willingly submit to me. Then it binds your magic to me. From what I have seen from you and the others, it changes your loyalty to me." said Harry.

"There are others? I'm not the only one you have done this to?" said Daphne.

"Yes. There were two before you. One will be your mistress and the other your sister slut. You will meet them eventually and get along swimmingly." said Harry.

Daphne was curious who these two other girls were.

"Am I the last girl or will there be more?" asked Daphne.

"No. There are more girls on my list. These are girls that have wronged me. You will assist me when I go after them. But that is for another time." said Harry.

"If you say so daddy." said Daphne.

"You don't have to discuss this with me, but I noticed you have a father complex. Do you mind telling me what caused this?" asked Harry.

"I don't mind. For some reason I feel like I can tell you anything. I have full trust in you. Most likely it is because of the collar but I still love you daddy." said Daphne.

Harry turned his head and looked at Daphne. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"My father was the head of the Greengrass family. We are a newer family in Britain. He was a proud man and followed the old ways. His goal was to be part of the circle of most noble and ancient Wizarding families like yours. In the public he seemed like a well kept and proper wizard. Friendly with all. At home he loved mom, Astoria and I. He was the patriarch and he took care of everything.

He trained me in the ways of the wizarding world. He taught me to get ahead I would need to show no weakness or emotions. That's why I created the ice queen of Slytherin facade that you normally see. But as the time went along, he changed. No matter what he did, the older families ignored him.

He started to drink a lot and became a drunk. My mother tried to keep him away from me and Astoria when he was drunk. Well one night during summer break after my 4th year, my mother and Astoria went to visit my aunt. My dad was passed out in his room. I was in my room just listening to music. All of a sudden my door opened and it was my father. He was clearly plastered. I told him to leave but he just barged in. That was the first time he forced himself onto me. I tried to stop him but he overpowered me." said Daphne.

Harry turned around and hugged Daphne.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." said Harry.

"Thank you daddy. But I have learned to live with it. After that time, my father would sneak into my room and make me do things with him sexually. He was always in charge in bed. Told me how to dress, what position to be in, how to speak, and always reminded me of my place. Eventually I started to like it. I found that I liked to be dominated. It made me happy in some sick way. I became what you see now. A submissive sex addict with a daddy complex.

After he stupidly splinched himself and died, I had this emptiness in me. I was so use to my father dominating me that when he was no longer here I missed it. Missed some strong wizard telling me what to do. But I didn't just want any wizard. He had to be like my father. Strong and domineering in the bed. I couldn't find anyone in school. Most of you were confused little boys. To cope with my sadness I actually became the ice queen persona I created for school. I started to just treat others poorly so I could keep a distance from them.

But then you came along. I thought you were another one of the scared little boys. Instead you made me submit to you. Made me into your little sex toy. For the first time since my father died, I felt happy. I finally found a new daddy. Even without the collar, I know that I would still have fallen in love with you if you treated me that way, Harry. I'm your problem now and forever." said Daphne.

Harry put his around Daphne's waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms on his shoulder. They tilted their heads and passionately kissed each other for what seemed like hours but was in reality only 10 minutes.

They finally got out of the tub and dried themselves. Harry was putting on his clothes when he noticed Daphne was standing awkwardly. She had finished putting back on her clothes but was having a hard time walking.

"What's wrong Daphne?" asked Harry.

"What's wrong? You should know full well what is wrong. You are the one that caused this. The bath helped but I still can barely walk. You and your gigantic cock broke my pussy and asshole. They are both very tender right now." said Daphne.

Harry smirked and puffed up his chest.

"Oh… Someone feels full of himself now. Big strong Harry Potter stuffing his enormous dick into my little pussy and ass. Making me unable to walk. Makes you feel like a big man, hmm?" said Daphne.

"Why yes it does. And you enjoyed every minute of it." said Harry with a chuckle.

"Yes, but that is besides the point." said Daphne as she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Just to let you know, I prefer it if you didn't talk to others about what happen tonight. Actually you can't. The collar won't allow you to." said Harry.

"How convenient for you. You will need to tell me one day what other things this collar can do to me. But don't worry, no one would believe me even if I could talk about it. Our secret is safe, daddy. But wait. What about Tracey and Astoria. They should have found a professor by now." said Daphne.

"Don't worry about it. I have it all taken care of." said Harry.

"Umm. If you say so." said Daphne.

"Why don't you come back here Sunday night. I will introduce you to the others." said Harry.

"Who are they? Do I know them?" asked Daphne.

"You will find out Sunday. I think you'll be surprised." said Harry.

"OK. Umm. I think I'm going to need your help getting back to the Slytherin dorms." said Daphne.

"Sure. Here, hold onto your bag and this cloak." said Harry.

Harry then picked her up bridal style and walked out the door.

"Put the cloak on both of us. It's an invisibility cloak." said Harry.

"Ooh. How many more secrets do you have, Harry Potter?" said Daphne.

Harry just gave her a knowing smirk and carried her back to the dorms.

\--

It was Sunday night. Daphne was full of excitement. She finally was able to see her new daddy again. It had only been 2 days but it felt like an eternity to her. She spent most of Saturday resting in bed. Her womanly parts were sore. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well to Tracey and just wanted to stay in bed. Daphne was confused by Tracey too. Tracey seemed normal. It didn't look like she remembered having a near death experience. What did Harry do she thought.

By Sunday she had to get up. She was able to walk now albeit a little gingerly. Tracey noticed and asked her if she was still not feeling well or if she needed to go to the school infirmary. She lied to Tracey saying it was just cramps because it was that time of the month.

Daphne hate lying to Tracey but she couldn't tell her the truth. The collar wouldn't allow it. After dinner, Daphne told Tracey that she was gonna go to bed early. She returned to her room and conjured extra pillows. She put the pillows under the covers to make it look like someone was in bed. She closed the bed curtains so Tracey could not see directly in. She sneaked out of her room and the common room. Then she made her way back to the Room of Requirements.

Daphne opened the door and entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry on his throne and two naked girls squatting in front of him.

"Welcome, Daphne. Come in and meet your Mistress and sister slut." said Harry.

Daphne slowly walked in and when she got closer, she recognized the two girls were Cho Chang and Su Li.

"Cho? Su? You're the other two girls? Wow." said Daphne.

"Cho, stand up. Daphne, Cho is my Alpha Slut. She will be your Mistress from now on. You will obey her as you would me. She will be assisting me with training you." said Harry.

Cho smiled and waved at Daphne.

"Hi Daph. The look on your face is priceless. I am a strict but fair mistress. As long as you listen to my orders we should get along fine." said Cho.

"Hmmm. This make a little bit of sense. People have started to notice you two hanging out a bit more." said Daphne.

"Wait. Only Tracey calls me Daph." said Daphne.

Cho gave a sneaky smile,.

"On Friday night, Cho was actually Tracey. I had her drink a vial of polyjuice and changed into Tracey. She performed perfectly." said Harry.

"That means, that Astoria was...Su?" said Daphne.

"Correct. Neither Tracey or Astoria are aware of what happened. You just assumed the girls were really them." said Harry.

"I should be really mad at you daddy, but I'm not. It was a very tricky plan. I guess it was my own fault for falling for it." said Daphne.

"Thank you Daphne." said Harry.

Harry turned to Su.

"Su, stand up." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Su.

"Su is your sister slut. You and Su are of equal status. Su has been one of my sluts for a few weeks now. So if you have any questions, you can ask her. I know you two will get along." said Harry.

Su gave a fake smile and greeted Daphne. Daphne returned with her own fake smile.

"Wow, daddy. I did not expect you to have conquered Cho and Su. It is very impressive. Wait a sec. Daddy, are you going after the girls that ambushed you earlier this year?" said Daphne.

"Very perceptive, Daphne. Yes. I am going after every girl that was in that room." said Harry.

"Wow. That is a daunting task. There were seven of us and Cedric. Too bad Cedric was arrested and you can't get...your...revenge...Wait. Wait. Wait. Don't tell me what happened to Cedric was all of your doing?" said Daphne.

Harry just smiled.

"Yes. Everything went according to Master's plan. The attempted rape, the evidence, the eyewitness reports. They were all part of Master's revenge on Cedric." said Cho.

"But how?" asked Daphne.

Cho then proceeded to explain to Daphne the whole plan. Su was listening on as this was the first she was hearing of this as well. Daphne was quiet throughout, absorbing all the details. After Cho completed retelling Harry's masterful plan, Daphne turned to Harry. She climbed onto his lap and started to kiss him hard. Cho just raised her eyebrow while Su was glaring at Daphne.

"Daddy, oh my god. That was bloody brilliant. You had everything planned out. It was so devious, so conniving, so perfect. The Slytherin side of me is so impressed, it is telling me to make sure to be your mate. It makes me so hot and turned on knowing you are capable of such planning and execution." said Daphne.

Daphne returned to kissing Harry and was grinding her lap into Harry's. Su had enough of this. She walked up to Daphne and pulled her off him. Su then climbed on Harry and snuggled into his arm.

"Hey. what's the big idea?" said Daphne.

"You have some guts climbing onto Master before you even properly greeted him like the slut you are." said Su.

"Proper greeting?" said Daphne.

"Yes. Master requires all his sluts to properly greet him when they enter the room. We will teach you what it is soon." said Cho.

"Ok. I am sure I will be able to learn it. I'm guessing it took Su a long time to learn it. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." said Daphne who gave Su a snicker.

"Excuse me?!" said Su.

Su got up and walked up to Daphne.

"First off, I am a faster learner than you ever will be. Second, you should learn your place and respect the better slut." said Su.

"The better slut? I hope you are not talking about yourself." said Daphne.

Su chuckled and looked at Harry. She then slapped Daphne across her left cheek,

SLAP*

"Ow! You bitch." said Daphne.

Daphne then slapped Su right back.

"Oww. You are gonna pay for that." said Su.

Su then grabbed and pulled on Daphne's blond hair. Daphne responded in kind. They both fell to the floor and started to roll around. They were trying to scratch, punch and kick each other. Harry was in shock. He didn't see this coming. He then looked at Cho.

"Well I saw this coming, Master." said Cho.

"What do you mean? Why are they fighting?" asked Harry.

"Hehe. Master, you know I love you but it is so cute how little you know about women. You see, not all your girls will be as open minded as me. We women are quite petty and quick to jealousy. We do not like to share our man with others. We want all of your attention. Su and Daphne, even though you said they are equal sister sluts, are fighting for a higher a status over each other. And you Master, plan to have many women. So expect this to happen every so often." said Cho with a giggle.

Harry gave Cho a confused look. Su and Daphne continued fighting on the floor.

"But I don't understand. I love them equally. There is no need to fight." said Harry.

"Master, they might know that but it doesn't mean they won't fight to be one of your favorites." said Cho.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. A slight headache formed from trying to understand what Cho was saying.

"Why are you not fighting then? Last time I checked you were a woman too." said Harry.

"I am the alpha slut here, so I know I am at the top of the hierarchy of your harem. My place is above the rest of your girls. I don't need to fight them." said Cho.

"Oh I see. Well don't let them know this but you are my favorite." said Harry with a smirk.

"I better be, Master." said Cho.

"Somebody has got some sass in them tonight." said Harry.

Harry pinched Cho on her butt. Cho giggled and kissed Harry.

"Do you want me to take care of this Master or do you want to handle it?" said Cho.

"No, I'll put a stop to it this time." said Harry.

Harry cast the punishment spell on both Su and Daphne. Both girls instantly stopped fighting and curled up in pain.

"It seems that you both have forgotten your place. You think you can do whatever you want. As hot as it is to watch two very sexy girls fight each other, there is a time and a place for it. I don't remember giving you permission to do this. I clearly remember telling you two to get along. I expect obedience. Is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Su.

"Yes Daddy." said Daphne.

Harry released the punishment spell. Both girls were breathing hard.

"Good. You know I prefer to be the fun and happy Master. I don't like punishing you girls. You know that right?" said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Su.

"Yes Daddy." said Daphne.

"And you want your Master to be happy, right?" said Harry.

Both Su and Daphne crawled to Harry's legs. Su on the left while Daphne on the right. They both hugged his legs.

"Yes Master." said Su.

"Yes Daddy." said Daphne.

"Great. I want you two to kiss and make up." said Harry.

Su and Daphne looked at each other.

"Sorry for slapping you." said Su.

"I'm also sorry for slapping you and calling you a bitch." said Daphne.

Cho watched this exchange. She shook her head. She knew how insincere their apologies were. This was a show for their Master to see and it would not be the last time these two would fight thought Cho.

"I see you made up but I haven't seen the kissing. Now kiss each other." said Harry.

Su and Daphne gave each other a look. Their animosity was still there but their Master wanted them to kiss. So they would. Su and Daphne gave each other a peck.

"You call that a kiss? It makes me wonder if you two have really made up. Maybe some more punishment is needed." said Harry.

"No Master. We understand." said Su.

"Yea. We'll kiss, daddy." said Daphne.

Su and Daphne slowly moved their heads together and their lips finally touched each other. Su took the initiative and poked her tongue into Daphne's mouth. She probed around and was met with Daphne's tongue. Daphne then started to push her tongue against Su's and made her way into Su's mouth. They continued this tongue dance for dominance for a minute. They both knew that their Master wanted a show too.

Su then began to pull up Daphne's sweater and shirt. Their mouths disengaged as Su took off Daphne's top and bra. Daphne's C-cup breast bounced out when her bra was taken. Su looked at Daphne's girls and noticed they were bigger than her B-cups. Daphne noticed Su's jealous look and puffed up her chest to Su's face. She gave Su a smirk that said mine are bigger than yours. Su was livid. She gave Daphne a smile and started to suck on her tit. Daphne was surprised by this. Daphne had never had any lesbian interactions before. Her only sexual experience was with her father and Harry. Su's sucking felt pretty good until she felt her bite down on her nipple.

"Oww...mmmmm." said Daphne as she covered up the pain with a fake moan so Harry wouldn't notice.

Su looked up and gave her a fake innocent loving expression. Daphne really wanted to slap this bitch but had to hold back. She did not want to be punished again. Instead, Daphne started to kiss Su again and began to massage her breast. Daphne then pinched and twisted Su's nipple really hard.

"Mrmmmm" said Su as the jolt of pain ran through her nipple while still kissing Daphne.

Su was about to retaliate when Cho interrupted.

"Ok girls. You will have more time to play later. We have our training lesson that we have to get through first." said Cho.

Cho had to stop them before they got serious and upset Harry. Harry thought they were getting along and she wanted him to think that. Cho would have to privately teach these two to get along.

The rest of the night, they started to get Daphne up to speed on her slut slave training. Outside the blow job lesson Cho gave Daphne, there wasn't too much sex involved that night. They all chatted and got to know each other. Daphne told Cho and Su about her father and what he did to her. This kinda soften the animosity that Su had for Daphne. The girls exchanged their first time with Harry. Harry excused himself and let the girls socialize.

Harry sat on his throne and summoned his book. He crossed off Daphne's name. He looked at the list and started to think about who to go after next. With Daphne here, Tracey seem to be the logical choice. Like with Su, Harry had access to information about her from Cho. With Tracey, Daphne could tell him everything about her. But he decided to wait. There was time and he wanted Daphne to be acclimated to the group before he added another girl. He looked over and saw his three girls chatting and gossiping away. This brought a smile to his face.

"Master, it is getting late. We better call it a night. We have an early Charms class." said Cho.

All of his thinking made Harry lose track of time. He wanted to have some more sex with his girls. Oh well, there was always next time Harry thought.

\--

Susan Bones was examining the outfit she was wearing in front of the mirror in her room. She adjusted her boobs and bra to make sure her cleavage was prominent. Susan knew her boobs were her best asset. She could make any boy do what she wanted. Susan was an early bloomer. By her second year of Hogwarts, Susan was a B-cup. She did not like them at that age. The other girls had ridiculed her and she felt they got in the way.

Now she was easily a D-cup. Susan was not your typical skinny beauty. With her enlarged breasts came a very curvaceous body that matched. She was not fat but she had some meat to her bones. Susan also had a nice round bottom that many boys wish they could spank. Now she was the one ridiculing the other girls for having such tiny tits. Susan wasn't afraid to use her womanly wiles on the male students or faculty. On more than one occasion she had gotten out of detention with Filch just by bending forward so he could see the deepness of her cleavage.

Even though she was the epitome of a sex doll, Susan was still a virgin. A few lucky guys were allowed to cop a feel of her massive mammaries because they had something she needed. Others that tried to force themselves on her learned the hard way she was not one to mess with. Her aunt who was the head of the DMLE, had trained her at a young age to defend herself from attackers. Most of the guys she hung out with were just arm candy to her. She didn't need a man to have power. They actually got in the way she believed.

She was also the leader of the rumor mill at Hogwarts. Most rumors started with her and her network. She had the power to make or ruin people's reputation. Susan found a sadistic pleasure in watching her rumors cause others to break down crying.

One thing she used her seduction skills on the most was convincing male students to do her schoolwork. Throughout her fourth and sixth years at Hogwarts, she had manipulated the boys to complete her assignments. She was coasting through school. However, some teachers were starting to notice the work she was submitting seemed similar to others.

Professor McGonagall was one of these teachers. Susan did not like her as she couldn't manipulate her. Susan needed to find a male student to do the next Transfiguration assignment but she had used most of the boys already. She looked around and her eyes finally fell on Harry Potter. Susan had been avoiding him because she found him weird and creepy.

After class, Susan adjusted her boobs and walked over to Harry.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?" said Susan.

Harry looked up and saw it was Susan. He then turned his head and looked behind him.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Harry.

"Hehehe. Are there any other Harrys in the class? You are funny." said Susan with a fake giggle.

"I guess not. I'm doing fine. What can I do for you?" said Harry.

"It's nothing much really. I was wondering if you could help me with the next assignment." said Susan.

"Um sure. I can show you how to do it." said Harry.

Susan was a little annoyed. Harry wasn't getting that she wanted him to do the whole thing. Susan then brushed up against Harry. Pressing her boobs into his arm.

"Come on Harry. Can't you just do the assignment for me and put my name on it?" said Susan.

In the past, Harry would've just said yes, but now that he was consistently getting some action from his girls, Susan's seduction wasn't working on him. Harry extracted his arm from Susan's very soft tits.

"Sorry Susan. You really should do your own work. I can help you or answer any questions but I'm not doing another student's work. I gotta get going. Let me know if you change your mind." said Harry.

To say Susan was in shock was an understatement. Harry Potter just said no to her. No man ever says no to her. Harry just brushed her side. Shock turned to anger. She would not let him get away with this.

\--

It was finally Friday night. Harry needed to de-stress. He was not having a good week. Through the week students kept whispering and pointing at him. Some male students kept coming up to him and asking him weird things. He didn't know what was going on.

He made his way into his dungeon and waited for his girls. All three came in at the same time and stripped. They then in unison greeted him properly like a slut slave.

"Ahhh. Just what I needed. To see my the beautiful sluts. I had an odd week. So many weird things happened." said Harry.

The girls looked at each other and started to whisper.

"Not you girls too. I'm tired of all this whispering about me. What is going on?" said Harry.

Cho finally stood up.

"Um… Master. You see, there have been rumors flying around that, um, you were gay and looking for a boyfriend. We didn't believe it of course." said Cho.

The other girls nodded.

"WHAT?! Why would there be a rumor like that about me. Who would start such a rumor?" said Harry.

"Most likely Susan Bones did it. Rumors usually start from her. Did you upset her in any way?" asked Daphne.

"I don't think so. I mean I only spoke to her earlier in the week. She asked me to do her Transfiguration homework but I told her I would only help her. Not do it." said Harry.

"Ah. That would do it, Master. No man ever says no to her. She must have felt like you disrespected her. For someone like her, to have a man say no, it would be like a slap to the face. This is her revenge." said Su.

Cho and Daphne agreed.

"What? That is stupid of her. Just because I didn't want to do her homework. Is that why she kept pushing her boobs onto me?" asked Harry.

All the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Daddy, she was trying to seduce you into doing her work. I'm surprised you were able to resist." said Daphne.

"Well I mean maybe I would have fallen for it before. But now I have you three girls to pleasure me. Her feminine charms are no match for you three sexy sluts." said Harry.

All three girls climbed onto Harry and kissed him.

"You know it kinda makes sense. Dean Thomas kept coming up to me and it felt like he was hitting on me." said Harry.

"Hehehe. Awww. Was Master uncomfortable being hit on by all the guys at school? To be the wet dream of all the gay boys of the school." said Cho jokingly.

Daphne and Su started to laugh too. However, Harry was not laughing. He stood up and the girls got off him. They stopped laughing immediately when they saw his face. "First off, I have nothing against those that are gay. There is nothing wrong with that. That is their choice. Second, do you know how stressed I have been because of this rumor. I just wanted to relax with my girls. Instead you are making me more stressed. I think I have been too lenient lately. You girls have gotten too complacent.

Especially you, Cho. You may be the alpha slut but you are still MY slut. You seem to have forgotten your place and think you can say whatever you want to me." said Harry.

Harry cast the punishment spell on Cho. She fell to ground screaming. Daphne and Su were shocked. They had never seen Harry punish Cho before. They would remember that no one was above their master.

"Please Master. Have mercy on Mistress. She has learned her lesson." said Su.

After 15 seconds, Harry released the spell. Both Su and Daphne went to check on Cho but she declined their help. Cho crawled over to Harry.

"It's okay girls. This slut deserved that. She has forgotten her place and it is Master's job to correct it. Your slut is sorry Master. She is here to obey and pleasure you and she failed. Thank you for punishing this unworthy slut." said Cho as she kissed his feet.

Cho felt ashamed. It was true. She had gotten too comfortable and forgotten what her purpose was. The pain from the punishment spell brought back all the memories of her training.

Daphne and Su watched this whole exchange before their eyes. They saw a side of Cho they didn't know existed. Cho usually was this strict, calm, and caring den mother with them. They noticed the banter between her and Harry. But to see Cho fully submitting herself to him was a first. Both girls looked at each other and then also crawled to Harry. They apologized and kissed his feet as well.

"That's a bit better. However, a punishment for laughing at your Master is required." said Harry who had an idea.

The girls looked down to the floor.

"Yes Master." said the girls in unison.

"Sit up in the present position and close your eyes." said Harry.

The girls stood in their squatting position and hands behind their head. They closed their eyes and wondered what their Master had in store for them. They were just glad it was not the punishment spell. Harry walked over to the table that had the suitcase he got from Peter. He opened it and rummaged through for the items he was looking for. He found it and took them out. He thought about how he wanted to do this and then walked back to his sluts.

"Open your eyes." said Harry as he lowered the items in his hand.

The girls opened their eyes and saw three leashes in Harry's hand.

"I think it is time for your Master to take you three little slutty bitches out for a walk." said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to hook a leash onto each girl.

"You are to crawl on your hands and knees. Do you understand?" said Harry.

"Yes Master." said the girls.

Harry pulled on the leash and the girls started to crawl. They made a circle around the room. The girls thought this wasn't too bad. Then Harry walked them towards the door and opened it. He tried to walk through but the girls froze.

"What's the matter? Come along." said Harry.

"But Master. Someone might see us." said Su.

"Yea Daddy. We might get caught." said Daphne.

Cho looked at Harry and then proceeded to crawl out the door. Consequences be damned, she was not going to disappoint her master again.

"Maybe. I am willing to take that chance. Now come on, or do I have to punish you with the collar spell instead." threatened Harry.

The girls immediately crawled out the door. They started to walk down some corridors. The girls were on high alert. Listening for any footsteps or noises from other people. As much as Cho looked like she was not afraid, she was freaking out about being seen by another. The three of them were butt naked and being led around by a leash. Su and Daphne kept looking around, turning to the littlest of noise. Harry himself was pretty confident. He led the girls around some more hallways and down some stairs.

All of a sudden they hear the jingling of a small bell. It was a sound all of them knew. It was the bell from Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris started to meow. All the girls were freaking out now. They looked to Harry for approval to start running away. But Harry shook his head no.

"What is it Mrs. Norris? Do you sense some naughty kids out and about after curfew? When we catch them we are going to hang them up by their hands by the Great Hall so all the other students can see not to break the rules." said the voice of Filch.

"Master. We have to go or we will be caught." whispered Cho.

The other girls were begging as well to leave. Harry on the hand put his finger to his lips in a sign for

them to be quiet. The sound of footsteps were getting closer. Each step getting louder. The girls were afraid. Each of them started to hold each other's hand. They saw the shadow of Filch getting bigger. Once Filch turned around the corner he would see all of them and be caught. They closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable. Then a loud crash could be heard from the other direction.

"Hrmmm. What was that? Come Mrs. Norris. It better not be Peeves again." said the voice of Filch.

The sound of the footsteps were getting further away and they no longer saw his shadow. The three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well wasn't that exciting. Come on, we need to finish your walk." said Harry.

"You still want to continue, Master?" said Su.

"Of course. Can't stop in the middle of a walk. What kind of Master do you think I am." said Harry.

They continued their walk down a few more corridors and stairways. He stopped after a few more minutes of walking. He conjured up a few bowls and filled them with water. He had the girls drink from them. After they finished lapping up the water, Harry continued the walk.

The girls were lost and couldn't figure out where they were going until they were led down one more staircase. Daphne recognized it immediately. They were in the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were.

"Daddy, we have to go. We can't be seen here." said Daphne.

"Nonsense. I will walk you girls wherever I want." said Harry.

He led them around a few corners until they were in front a door.

"Master, that is Professor Snape's room. We will be in deep trouble if he finds us." said Daphne.

"You know, what do pets do when you take them for a walk?" asked Harry ignoring Daphne's comment.

The girls looked at each other confused by the question.

"No one? I guess I'll have to tell you. Masters usually take their pets out for a walk so they may relieve themselves." said Harry.

The looks of confusion turned to worry on the girls. What was their master talking about they thought.

"After drinking all that water before, I am sure you have to go pee, right? Why don't you go right here by the door." said Harry.

"Daddy, we can't do that. It is so embarrassing. Also, what if Snape hears us?" said Daphne.

Harry gave them a stern look.

"I really don't care. Are you going to go or not? Cho, it seems your sister sluts here are reluctant to obey my orders. Why not show them as an example of how a proper slut slave obeys her master." said Harry.

Su and Daphne looked at Cho. Cho was conflicted. To pee in front of others were so embarrassing and to be caught was scary, but to disobey her master after she had said her purpose was to obey was

something she couldn't do. Cho took a deep breath and crawled by the door. She raised her leg like a bitch, closed her eyes, and started to tinkle onto the door. A steady stream of piss arched it's way onto the door. After a few seconds, Cho finished. She crawled back to Harry.

"Good girl. I knew you would do it." said Harry as he petted her head.

"Now who is next?" said Harry.

Su crawled forward.

"I will follow Mistress' example and obey Master's orders." said Su.

Su raised her leg as well and relieved herself. The sound of piss hitting the door could be heard by them. Once she was done, she crawled back and was rewarded with a pat on the head as well. Harry then looked at Daphne.

"It's your turn, Daphne. Will you go pee and listen to your daddy?" asked Harry.

Daphne swallowed the knot in her throat. This was her head of house's door. If she got caught by him, it would be the end of her. But she could not disobey her daddy master. Even Su did it and she could not let Su upstage her.

"Yes Daddy." said Daphne.

Daphne crawled over to the door. Lifted her leg and started to paint the door with her pee. As she was finishing up they heard a sound from the room.

"Who is at my door at this ungodly hour? This better be important or you will be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the semester." said the voice of Professor Snape.

Daphne's body stiffened up but she finished up peeing. She quickly crawled back toward Harry. They heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"I want you girls in present position in front of the door and don't move." said Harry.

The girls were in shock. Their master couldn't be serious.

"But Master." said Cho.

"Please daddy, we can't be caught." said Daphne.

"I said present position, NOW." said Harry.

Harry waited to see what they would do. The girls didn't know what to do. Run away and disobey or obey and be caught. The three girls looked at each other and nodded. They crawled over to the door and squatted into their present position. The girls then noticed that Harry had walked away and hid in the shadows. Their pussies and breast were on full display for Snape to see once he open the door. They heard the footsteps reach the door. The doorknob started to turn. All the girls held their breaths and closed their eyes. Fear was running through their entire bodies. The door started to open and then a flash of light. The girls opened their eyes and saw they were back in Harry's dungeon. They looked around and were confused. Harry started to clap his hands.

"I am so proud of you three right now. You fully obeyed my orders even though you were going to be caught. You showed that you are willing to obey no matter the situation. You three passed this test." said Harry.

The three girls looked at each other. They kept blinking their eyes.

"That was all just a test, Master?" said Cho.

"All of that was fake, Master?" said Su.

"And you did that on purpose, Daddy?" said Daphne.

"Yes. I wanted to test your loyalty to me and teach you a lesson about not teasing your Master. So I had the Room mimic the school corridors and rooms and create a fake voice for Filch and Snape. I must say that it came out better than I thought it would." said Harry.

The girls looked at each other again. Then they all charged at Harry and tackled him. They started to hug and lightly hit him on the chest.

"Master, that was sooo cruel." said Cho.

"I was so scared, Master," said Su.

"I would've pee when Snape opened the door if I didn't already just go." said Daphne.

Harry chuckled and hugged all his girls.

"I'm sorry I put you through that but it was something that needed to be done. Now I know how loyal you three are. I love you all so much." said Harry.

The girls then started to kiss Harry. They kissed him on his chest, his neck, and lips. Then they started to take his clothes off. Harry was enjoying the love his girls were giving him. He then summoned a king size bed. The girls led him to the bed and laid him down.

"Relax Master, we will do all the work." said Cho.

Su and Daphne started off by kissing Harry's thighs and working up their way to his balls. They started to suck and lick it. Cho was planting small kisses on Harry's chest. Daphne then began to lick his shaft up and down. Cho had moved up to his neck. Su continued to work on both his balls now.

"Mmmm. This feels amazing." said Harry.

Daphne started to lick around Harry junior's head. Su licked up from his ball to his shaft. Cho started kiss Harry on the lips. All of this had Harry had at full mast. Su and Daphne then started to swirl their tongues all around Harry's cock. After a minute of this, Su went down on Harry and swallowed his dick into her mouth. She started bob up and down slowly, giving him a sensual blow job. Daphne climbed up next to Harry and started to kiss him as well. Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne and started to play with her titls. Cho then got up and hovered over Harry's head.

"Are you ready to eat out your slut, Master?" said Cho.

Cho then lowered her mound over Harry's waiting lips and tongue. Harry started to lick and probe around Cho's pussy.

"Mmmm. That's it master. Yes, eat out your slut." said Cho.

Daphne sat up and started to kiss Cho. She took her left hand and started to rub Cho's clit. "Mrrrmmmmm." moaned Cho from the extra sensation Daphne was giving her.

Daphne than used her right hand and guided Harry's hand to her pussy. Harry then began to finger

in and out of Daphne's pussy.

"Oh yes...daddy." said Daphne.

Su increased the pace of her blow job. She took her hands and started to pump the base of the shaft while blowing him. Harry started to hum into Cho's pussy from Su's blow job which increased the vibrations Cho was feeling.

After 5 or so minutes of this. Harry pulled out of Daphne's pussy, and pulled Cho and Su off him.

"I want you three on your hands and knees lined up by the head of the bed. We are going to play a little game. I am going to fuck each of you, one at a time for 3 minutes each. Whoever gets me to cum in them wins. The prize will be my cum." said Harry.

All the girls giggled with excitement and got into position. Su was to the left, Cho was in the middle, and Daphne was on the right.

Harry decided to start with Cho in the middle. He lined up his rigid rod and plunged into Cho's wet pussy.

"Ohhh God, Master. You are sooo big. It feels so hard. Yes. Fuck your slut. Fuck her really hard. Yes. yes. Your dirty slut needs Master's fuck tool in her." said Cho.

All his girls knew that he liked their dirty talk. It was one of his fetishes to have his girls speak like dirty whores. The other girls started to finger their pussies to make sure they were wet and ready when it was their turn. Three minutes went by fast and the alarm sounded. Harry then switched to Su. He jumped right into her.

"Master...Uhhhh. So deep. Master, you are fucking me so hard. Uh. Uh. Uh. Master, you are ruining my tight pussy. It is going to be so loose from your big cock. Oh yes. Spank me Master. Spank me hard. Oh yes. I need to be punished." said Su as Harry spanked her hard.

Time finally ran out and he moved to Daphne. Daphne wanted to win but being third she had to be more creative. As Harry was about to penetrate her pussy, she told him to wait.

"Wait Daddy. Not there." said Daphne.

Daphne then spread her butt cheeks and exposed her bung hole.

"Put it in my dirty asshole. Bugger me, daddy." said Daphne.

Cho and Su gave her some dirty looks. They were upset they didn't think of that first. Harry then adjusted his aim and slowly inserted himself into her ass.

"Ohhhhhh God. I have forgotten how big it is. Your cock is too big for my ass. It's stretching it so wide, daddy. Ohh. Ohh. ohh. Yes. Fuck me in the ass, daddy. Your little girl wants it bad. Ug. Ug. ug. Fuck. Fuck." said Daphne.

"Oh god. Your ass is so tight Daphne." said Harry.

Harry was getting close but the alarm went off and he had to pull out.

"Uhhh. No daddy, dont stop." said Daphne.

"Too bad, Daph. It's my turn now." said Cho.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at Cho.

"Where do you want it, Cho?" asked Harry.

"Put it back into your slut's pussy. She will wash your dirtied cock with her pussy juices." said Cho.

"Oh god. I love your dirty talk Cho." said Harry.

Harry humped right back into Cho's wet pussy. He was pistoning in and out of her.

"Uh. Fuck. Ug. Your slut feels how dirty Daphne's asshole was. Let your slut clean up Master's cock." said Cho.

Cho then began to use the muscles in her pussy to squeeze and massage his cock.

"Oh Merlin. That is amazing Cho. You are massaging my cock with your pussy." moaned Harry.

The slurping noises that her pussy made when Harry was entering and exiting were heard by all of them. She was leaking profusely. Then the alarm went off. Another round ended and he moved to Su.

"Master, put it in my asshole. I will show you I have the better one." said Su.

Daphne gave Su a glare and Su just smiled. Harry then entered Su's ass with the assistance of Cho's juices.

"Master. You don't need to move. I will fuck your cock with my ass instead." said Su.

Su grabbed the headboard and started to pump her ass forwards and backwards. She was doing all the work and Harry just enjoyed the pleasure. He bent forward and started to massage her tits.

"Oh yes Master. That's it. Play with my titties while I fuck your cock with my ass. Ug. Uh. Uh." said Su as she was bucking on Harry's cock.

Unfortunately for Su, the time had run out. She believed she almost had Harry there.

"Hmm. Not that much better it seems. Daddy, come into my little pussy this time." said Daphne.

Harry noticed the competitive nature of the girls and found it quite entertaining. He then planted himself into Daphne.

"Oh god Daddy. I love your dick inside of me. Oh fuck me harder. Yes. Daddy, my tits are swinging wildly as you fuck me. Grab some real big tits. Pinch and twist them. Yes….Oh god I love it when you treat me like a dirty little whore, daddy." said Daphne.

Su picked up on the little dig Daphne said about her smaller tits. She would remember this.

"Uh Uh. Uh. Yes daddy. Cum in me. It's okay to cum inside." said Daphne.

Harry was getting really close. He could not hold it much longer. Then the alarm sounded.

"Noo. He was so close." said Daphne.

"Aww. Better luck next time." said Su.

Harry reluctantly pulled out. His dick was bouncing around ready to go back into Cho. Harry

plowed into Cho's love canal. Cho thought it was time to finish up this little game and show Su and Daphne that she was the alpha slut and she would make Harry cum. She knew exactly what to do.

"That's it Master. Put your cock right back to where it belongs. It belongs inside your slut's pussy sleeve. Keeping it warm and ready. Uh. Uh. Fuck Fuck. Fuck. Master, let it go. Cum inside of me. It's the perfect time. Your slut is fertile right now. Unleash your virile seed into her. Fuck a baby into your slut. Yes. Yes. Your slut wants to bear your child. Watch as her belly grows with child. I know you want that too Master. So cum. Cum. Cum into your dirty fucking slut slave." yelled Cho.

"Oh Cho, I can't hold back anymore. Everyone cum with me!" said Harry.

All four came at the same time. Their orgasms crashed together. Harry was unloading his cum into Cho. The amount was too much for her pussy to hold so some of it started to leak out.

"Oh Fuck. I feel your hot cum in me Master. Oh Fuck. Yes Yes Yes. There's too much. It's leaking out. Uh...You sluts, get over here and lick up all the cum that's leaking out of my pussy." ordered Cho.

While in the middle of their own orgasms, both Su and Daphne crawled over to Cho's pussy and started to lick up the cum that had leaked down her legs. They also sneaked in a few licks on her pussy and Harry's cock that was still implanted in Cho.

After their orgasms were done, Su and Daphne collapsed on the bed. Harry was still inside Cho but he was quickly shrinking.

"Looks like I won, Master. But I think those two deserve a reward too for doing so well." said Cho.

"I agree." said Harry.

Cho had them lay down facing upwards. She then straddled on top of Su's head. Cho spread her pussy open and squeezed some cum out. It slowly dripped down into Su's waiting mouth. She then did the same thing to Daphne.

"What do you two say to Cho for being so nice and sharing." said Harry.

"Thank you Mistress." said Su and Daphne in unison.

Harry laid down with Su and Daphne on his sides. Cho laid on top of Harry. They all rested for a few hours in this position.

\--

Chapter 11

The Witch's Collar

"Uh uh uhhhhhh" moaned Harry.

Harry suddenly woke up from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened. He tried to move his arms but they were trapped under the bodies of two nubile girls. He looked down and saw the girl he had been in love with for years. She was on top of him and he felt his cock being massaged inside her pussy.

"Morning Master." said Cho.

"Morning Cho. Mmmm. That feels amazing. Did I just cum in you?" asked Harry.

"Hehe. It wasn't the first time you did so while sleeping. You came in me two other times. My pussy is full of your cum. If I wasn't on the anti pregnancy potion, you would have bred a baby or two into me, Master." said Cho with a giggle.

"Heh. You know just what to say to me to make me cum. Congratulations on winning." said Harry.

"Heh. I think the real winner was you, Master." said Cho.

"I guess it does look like that. Heh. But what should I do about Susan. That bitch really made a mess of things. I was going to go after Tracey next but Susan has changed my mind. Susan is going to regret spreading false rumors about me." said Harry.

"Do you have a plan in mind, Master?" asked Cho.

"Unfortunately I don't. I wasn't planning on going after her so soon. Hmm. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. I think I will go to Knockturn Alley and get some provisions. Maybe some ideas will come to me. Do you wanna come?" said Harry.

"Ooh. Sounds like fun. Would this be our first date? Hehe. Last time I couldn't come. But are you sure? Won't it look suspicious?" asked Cho.

"Last time we had to worry about Cedric and Su. This time Cedric is gone and Su can cover for you. Besides we will be wearing full cloaks that will be concealing our identities." said Harry.

"OK. But what about these two. They are going to want to come too." said Cho.

"As much as I want them to come, more than two people will look suspicious. They will need to stay in Hogsmeade. We better wake these two sleeping beauties up and tell them today's agenda." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Cho.

Cho pushed herself off and Harry's slick dick slipped out. Some of his cum leaked out.

"Whoops. Sorry Master. I'll clean that right up." said Cho.

Cho bent down and licked up his cum on his groin and dick.

"Mmmm. If you keep doing that we are never going to leave the bed. You go start the bath and I'll

wake these two up and start our day." said Harry.

\--

Harry and Cho were standing in from of Peter's Provisions and Wares. Harry had taken Cho through the cabinet and they finally made it to the store he was familiar with. Cho was on edge. The place gave her some bad vibes. She stuck close to Harry.

"Just to let you know, I don't consider this our first date." said Cho

They then entered the store and went down the secret staircase. Everything look the same to Harry. Cho was surprised at how big the store was.

"Welcome to Peter's Provisions and Wares. We have everything you want and need. If we don't then it doesn't exist. How can I be of service?" said Peter.

Harry handed him a list of items he had prepared beforehand. Peter checked over this list.

"You are in luck. I just received a shipment and have everything here. Just give me a few minutes to gather everything." said Peter as he went to gather everything.

Harry then brought Cho to the sex toy section. They both started to peruse the shelves. Cho was quite intrigued by many of the things.

"Master, may I get some things." whispered Cho.

"Sure but I'll need to check it out before we purchase it." said Harry.

So Cho put some items in a basket. Some that she thought would help Harry in the future and some she thought would be fun to use on her.

Harry went over to the books section. He was looking for some books on sex magics. There were some but Harry found them too be either fake or the content was useless. As he was scanning over the tomes, one title caught his eyes.

"The Master's Guide to Bondage and Control".

Harry picked up the book and skimmed through it. It had many diagrams and pictures of girls that were tied up with rope and in different positions. This intrigued Harry and was interested in trying it out. Harry put the book in his basket and picked up some rope.

As Harry walked around he examined the potions and salves aisle. There were tons of vials and jars in every conceivable colors. One jar was labeled "Sensitine". The description stated that an application of the cream to the skin would increase the sensitivity by double. Harry thought this could be useful and placed it in the basket.

Cho caught up with Harry and she presented her basket to him. He noticed quite a few sex toys in there. He then saw a vial with some white substance in her basket.

"What's this?" said Harry as he picked it up.

"Oh that, it's nothing you need to worry about." said Cho who was blushing underneath the hood.

"OK. Then you have to put it back." said Harry.

"Oh fine. It's called "Lact-aid". It's a lactation assistance potion. You inject it into a witch's nipples

and it makes them start lactating. I thought we could have sone fun with it." said Cho.

"Fine. You can keep it. I might have a use for that." said Harry.

Peter came back with a cart full of items. Harry and Cho placed their basket down.

"Excellent selection you have there good sir. I see you are a man of eccentric taste. If there is anything else please let me know." said Peter.

Harry shook his head no and paid for his items. Peter shrunk the items and put them in a suitcase. Harry took the suitcase and handed it to Cho. They then left the shop.

"Master, that shop owner was quite sleazy. He gave me the creeps." said Cho.

"A quality I believe everyone that works here has. But dealing with people like Peter is easy. A few gold coins and you can get whatever you want." said Harry.

Harry and Cho made their way back to the Hogsmeade. They put away their cloaks and passed by the Three Broomsticks. It was late into the afternoon and Cho was getting hungry. So Harry decided to stop in and grab a bite with Cho. Harry and Cho got a small booth and Madam Rosmerta came over to take their order.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang. Out on a date? So what can I get you two lovelies?" said Rosmerta.

Cho and Harry were blushing from her dating comment.

"Ummm… yea… I think we will start off with some butterbeer. Cho will have the fish and chips and I think I'll have the shepard's pie." said Harry.

"You got it dearies." said Rosmerta.

Rosmerta brought over their butterbeer. Harry was looking around and noticed some Hogwarts students looking at them.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Some students are looking at us." said Harry.

"Don't worry Mas..Harry. Ignore them. Maybe this will start another rumor and kill the one about you being gay." said Cho.

"I guess. Let's enjoy our meal." said Harry.

\--

After their meal, they met up with Su and went back to the castle. They went into the Room of Requirements. Daphne came in a few minutes later.

"Sorry Master. I can't stay for long. Tracey is expecting me in a bit. I just wanted to come and see you even for a little bit." said Daphne.

"Don't worry Daphne. We will have more time later. I'm going to sort out the things I got today." said Harry.

Harry walked over to a table and took out the suitcase. He began to examine the items. Meanwhile, Harry's girls were chatting with each other.

"So how did your date go, Mistress?" said Daphne.

Cho gave a sly smile.

"We know what you are trying to do, Mistress." said Su.

"Planting the seeds in the public that you and Harry are more than friends. Very clever and Slytherin of you." said Daphne.

"Yea. Master doesn't know this but eventually I plan to make it official. Right now he is the nice boy that is helping me through my traumatic experience that Cedric put me through. But then our feelings for each other will grow. And you know how the cliche story goes." said Cho.

Both Su and Daphne giggled. They then approached Harry who was deep in thought.

"Master? What are you thinking about?" said Su.

"Oh just thinking about how to exact my revenge on Susan. She seems to use her body to get what she wants. I think I want to teach her that she could use her body for other purposes besides her own gain. I'm going to start making her collar now. I will need you and Su to get me a few strands of her hair." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Cho and Su.

"But how are you going to separate Susan and Hannah? Hannah sticks to Susan all day." said Daphne.

"I've been thinking about that. We need to find a way to lure them here but I not sure how. I'm not that familiar with either of them." said Harry.

"Well we could use her vanity against her. I think I might have a fun idea, Master. Getting both in here and just stunning them is not enough. We should make Susan's capture unique." said Cho.

"OK. What did you have in mind?" said Harry.

Cho then proceeded to give her idea to the group.

Harry had approved Cho's plan for Susan's capture. The next few days he worked on completing the collar. When he wasn't working on the collar he was reading the new book he got on bondage. He had summoned a dummy with the same measurements as Susan. He had practiced tying the ropes around her body like the book showed. Harry memorized each loop, knot and position of the type. In the end it resembled a web of rope around the body of the dummy. Once he mastered manually tying the rope he thought about using the Incarcerous spell. It took a bit of time but he finally mastered being able to manipulate the rope. He could now begin the plan.

\--

Daphne was sitting next to Susan in Herbology class. You could call them frenemies. They pretended to be friends but in reality they would stab each other in the back if the opportunity presented itself. They were part of the same group of girls that ruled the school. So seeing the two together was not suspicious.

"Ug. Why do we need to learn this? I mean if it was some plant that would make my skin shine and look beautiful I would understand. But who cares about Devil's Snare." said Susan.

Hannah agreed. She usually agreed to what Susan said.

"Yea. Tell me about it. You know I actually heard about some mirror that could do that though. The mirror had the power to grant what you desired. It supposedly could grant you everlasting beauty, power or wealth." said Daphne.

Susan was quite intrigued. This mirror could make all her dreams come true. But could it be true?

"Yea right. If it is so great why hasn't anyone used it." said Susan.

"This is what I heard. It's actually somewhere in the school. The headmaster hid it in here so no one could get to it. It is called the Mirror of Erised. Rumors have it that it is hidden in a room that appears only on a full moon. It is by a painting of a wizard and trolls dancing. Or something like that. I'm not even sure it's real or where it really is. It is just a rumor." said Daphne.

Susan was making mental notes of what Daphne was saying. It mostly was fake but if real, her life would be set. The painting that Daphne mentioned, Susan believed she knew where it was. Also it would be a full moon this Friday. She would try and see if it was real. There was nothing to lose she thought.

\--

It was Friday night. Susan had convinced Hannah to come with her. They were walking up to the seventh floor where the painting was. The moonlight shined through a window and onto a wall.

"This must be it. There isn't a room here usually." said Susan who had been here earlier this week.

They entered the room and walked through a dark and long corridor. They eventually reached a dead end.

"There's nothing here. Maybe we should head back."said Hannah.

"No. It has to be here." said Susan.

They looked around for some hidden switch or secret passage but couldn't find one. Susan then took her wand out.

"Revelio" said Susan who casted the revealing spell.

The dead end wall then started to change and a message appeared.

"To those that seek what they desire, leave while you can. For what you think you seek is not what you really desire. The Mirror of Erised will reveal what you really want deep inside."

"What a weird message." said Susan.

The wall then started to open up to reveal another corridor. They waited a few minutes and entered a room of mirrors. Hundreds of mirrors aligned into some sort of maze. Each mirror distorting the reflection of the viewer into a different form.

"Susan… I really think we should go back. This place doesn't seem safe." said Hannah.

"If you are too scared then you head back. I'm going to find this mirror and be made the most beautiful woman in the world." said Susan.

Hannah just sighed and followed Susan into the maze. The mirrors made them look skinny and tall

or short and fat. It changed their form in multiple ways. Midway through, the walls of mirrors started to move. Previously opened paths were now closed off and new ones opened. Susan and Hannah started to panic and made a run for it. At one point Hannah tripped and fell. Susan turned around and tried to run back for her friend but a wall closed and blocked her path.

"Hannah! Are you OK? Hannah? Hannah? " said Susan.

Susan heard no response. She then noticed the lone open path was starting to close so she ran towards the opening just before it closed. Meanwhile behind the previous wall where Hannah was, she tried to get up but then collapsed from a stunning spell that hit her from behind.

Susan continued to run until she was out of breath. She finally came up to a small room. Inside the room was an ornate mirror. At the top there was an engraving on it.

The Mirror of Erised Look to see what your true desire is

"I found it. I really found it." said Susan.

She stepped up to the large mirror and peered into the reflection. It started to swirl and an image of herself appeared. She was beautiful. Tons of people at her feet adoring her beauty. But then the picture started to swirl again.

This time it was herself on the floor. She was still beautiful but naked. She was on her knees and looking up at a man. The man looked very similar to Harry Potter. She was cupping both of her EE breasts with her hands and pushing them towards Harry. It seemed like she was begging Harry to do something. Harry then would pinch her inch long nipples and tug at them. Then some white liquid was shooting out of her nipples. Her reflection looked like she was in pure bliss.

"No…No...This can't be true. This can't be my true desire. The mirror must be broken." said Susan.

Susan tried to back away from the mirror that kept playing the same scene. However some arms from the mirror shot out and pulled Susan into the glass. She entered the glass like a portal. As she entered the mirror she started to fall what felt like a minute. As she reached the bottom she splashed into a pond. She swam up above the water and onto the shore. As she was catching her breath she collapsed after being hit with a stunning spell. Harry stepped out of the shadow and the room turned into his dungeon. Harry looked down at Susan's unconscious body.

"Master, we have taken care of Hannah. We injected some sleeping draught into her. She will be out for a long time." said Cho behind him.

"Well done. I shall proceed with the beginning of Susan's training." said Harry.

\--

Susan started to wake up. She was a bit groggy and was trying to get her bearings. Where was she Susan thought. It looked like a forest. There was a pond next to her. Then she noticed all her clothes were soaking wet. She stood up and water was dripping from her clothes.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Hannah? Hello? Anybody?" said Susan.

There was no response. Susan began to look around. She was unable to locate where her wand went. The weight of her wet sweater was starting to bother her. So she took it off and wrung the excess water out. She then hung out on a tree to dry. She then took her blouse off and hung it to dry as well. She was now in a wet white tank top and skirt. The tank top was transparent from being wet.

Anyone could now see she was wearing a pink bra.

Suddenly Susan heard a noise in the bushes. She saw movement as the bushes started to sway.

"Hello? Is that you Hannah?" said Susan.

As the movement got closer and closer, a man in a cloaked appeared. He did not look friendly.

"No. Not Hannah." said the male figure as he walked towards Susan.

Susan started to move backwards and grabbed a small branch of the floor.

"Stay back. Who are you? Where am I?" said Susan.

"You are in the realm of Erised. You have come here because you have looked into the mirror. This is the world you desire. I am your new master. I will be the one that will conquer you and make you into a slut as you wished deep inside yourself. Now come here." said the man.

"What are you talking about? I didn't want this. No. This is not what I desired. Stay away you nutter." said Susan.

Susan started to swing the branch in her hands. This made her boobs swing wildly left and right. The male took out a wand and blew up the branch. Susan flinched. She then saw the man coming towards her again and she ran into the forest. She ran as hard as she could. Her skirt got caught on a branch. She tried to free it but the skirt wouldn't untangle.

"Slut. Come out, come out wherever you are. Don't make this more difficult. Or I will have to make your punishment even worse." said the man.

Susan eventually just ripped the skirt and it fell down to the floor. She began to run away from the man again. She pushed through bushes and branches. Susan had to abandon her shoes as they got stuck in the mud. Her tank top was being torn to shreds after being caught on a few branches. Eventually all she had left on was her bra and panties.

Susan was breathing hard. Her chest was heaving up and down from exhaustion. She saw a clearing and ran to it. As she got through the last of the bushes she saw the cloaked man standing in front of her. Susan froze. How did he get here before her. She then tried to turn around and run again but she tripped over her own feet and fell.

"Incarcerous" said the man as rope came out of the wand and started to encircle Susan.

The rope was wrapping around her in a web like pattern starting around her legs, under her pussy, forcing her hands behind her back, then around her breasts and finally around her torso. Susan looked like a bondage girl from the Adult Wizarding magazines.

"Noo. Let me go. Let me go. Please. This isn't what I desired. Just let me go." said a struggling Susan.

"Not what you desire? Look at how you are dressed. Only in you bra and panties now. Deep down this is what you wanted. Pretending that you don't want this but subconsciously you undressed yourself so I could see you this way. You want a strong master to come and take you. To train and make you into a slut. Just admit it." said the man.

"No. No. No. That's not it. My clothes got wet and they got caught on the branches. I had to take them off." said Susan.

"Excuses. Excuses. But don't worry. We shall get your true self out of you." said the man.

He picked Susan up and carried her over his shoulder. Susan screamed and tried to wiggle out of the ropes but it only got tighter. The man stopped and put her over his lap and spanked her.

"Owww." screamed Susan.

"Stop resisting. The more you resist the tighter the ropes get." said the man.

Susan stop fighting the rope. She continued to beg the man to let her go. After a few minutes of walking they entered a field. Close by was a farm and a house. The man walked towards the house and stopped at an entrance to the basement. He opened the door and climbed down the stairs. They entered a room that looked like a dungeon. The man laid Susan down on a table facing up. He loosened the rope and then tied her hands and ankles to the corners of the table.

Susan was looking around the room. There were some farm tools, whips and other things hanging from the walls. Susan was quite afraid.

"Please. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go. Bring me back to my world and I'll never mention the mirror to anyone." said Susan.

"There is no one else to tell here. Besides there is no way back to your world until you have fully submitted to your true desire." said the man as he took off his cloak.

"Potter? What are you doing here? Release me now." said Susan.

"Potter? Is that the name of the man you secretly desired to be your master? I have taken the form of the man you wished to dominate you." said Harry.

"No. That can't be. It can't be Harry Potter. It has to be someone else. I have no feelings for him." said Susan.

"So you admit that you do have a desire to be dominated into a slut? Just not by him?" said Harry.

"Yes. No. Wait. Stop confusing me." said Susan.

"Don't worry. We will sort this all out. Let us begin." said Harry.

Harry brought a jar over from a table and held it over Susan.

"This jar contains the essence of truth. It will reveal and enhance your true feelings." said Harry.

This was the jar of Sensitine he bought at Peter's. Harry tore off Susan's bra. He then put on some gloves and took a handful of the cream and started to rub it all over Susan's tits.

"Nooooo. Don't touch me. Argggg." cried Susan.

The cream slowly began to be absorbed into her chest. After a few seconds, Susan's nipples became quite erect. Her nipples were quite big. They stretched upwards around an inch. Susan's breathing started to get heavy. Just the air touching the skin on her tits was enhanced. It felt like every cell in her chest area was firing off.

Harry then took another dollop and rubbed it on her pussy lips and clit. Susan started to squirm from the feeling. The cream quickly took effect on her pussy and Harry could see she was starting to get wet.

"Uhhhhhh. Oh god. What's happening to me? It feels so weird. Ugh. Uhhhh. It's so sensitive." said Susan who was breathing in and out quickly.

"What is so sensitive?" said Harry.

"My… My tits and pussy. They feel different. They… Uhhhhhh… feel like they are tingling all around." said Susan.

"Good. That means your true feelings are coming out." said Harry.

"No… This isn't me. It was you. That stuff you put on me did this. Uhhhhhh." said Susan.

"The cream only helps bring out your true self." said Harry as he flicked her left nipple.

"Ahhhhh. Oh god." moaned Susan.

Harry stepped back to the other table and picked up her collar.

"Now this is the collar of servitude. You will wear it to show your loyalty to me. It also will act as your punishment tool should you disobey." said Harry.

"No. I don't want to wear a collar. Stay away." said Susan.

Susan kept moving her head around which didn't allow Harry to put the collar on. Getting a little annoyed Harry slapped her right tit.

"Owwwwwww!" cried Susan.

"Stop moving!" said Harry.

Susan stopped resisting and Harry locked in the collar. As usual the runes glowed upon locking the collar.

"So...I am sure you noticed we are on a farm. Do you have a favorite farm animal?" said Harry.

"Please just let me go. I just want to go home." said Susan.

"No favorite? Too bad. Looking at you and these udders, you remind me of a cow. And do you know what a cow does on a farm? They produce milk to earn their keep on the farm." said Harry.

Susan did not understand what Harry was talking about. She was just confused and was lost in the feelings the rope friction by her tits and pussy were causing her. Harry walked over to the table and picked up a vial of Lact-aid and two needles. He walked back to Susan.

"You see this little serum will allow you to produce milk. If you want to be free, you will need to work for it." said Harry.

Susan looked at the needle. She was never a fan of needles as a kid. Susan started to whimper and cry.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to make milk. I'm not a cow." cried Susan.

"But look at your udders. They are huge and are perfect for making milk." said Harry.

Harry plunged the needle into the vial and pulled in half of the liquid.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Don't want me to accidentally insert this somewhere important." said Harry.

Harry pinched Susan's left nipple. He then inserted the needle into the nipple and pushed in the liquid and pulled the needle out..

"OWWWW. UHHHHHHHH. OH GOD. IT HURTS." screamed Susan.

Harry threw out the used needle and picked up the other new one. He filled up the needle with the rest of the liquid in the vial. Then Harry did the same thing to Susan's right nipple.

"NOOOO. OHHHH GOD. IT HURTS. MY NIPPLES!!!" cried Susan.

Susan then passed out from the pain. Harry had not enable the collar to stop Susan from passing out. He was about to wake her up when Cho came into the room.

"Master, I apologize for interrupting. But I felt I must speak to you." said Cho.

"It's okay Cho. What is it?" said Harry.

"Ummm. We were watching when I just noticed that you injected half a vial in each nipple. I read the instruction card that came with it and saw that you were only supposed to inject a few millimeters of it. Each vial has enough supply for a week. If you put too much in, the effects will last longer than a day and more milk will be produced." said Cho.

"Oh...Why didn't you tell me this before?" said Harry.

"I did not actually read the card before so I was not aware. I didn't think that would happen. I am sorry, Master." said Cho.

"It's fine. We will just have to adjust our plans." said Harry.

"There is one more thing…" said Cho who was looking down at the floor.

"What is it now?" said Harry.

"On the card, there was a small warning. It said not to use Lact-aid with Sensitine. The chemicals could interact in an odd way and it's possible that lactation and increased sensation could become permanent." said Cho.

"Cho! How could you miss this? Susan is going to be pumping out milk the rest of her life." said Harry.

"It's only a possibility, Master. We don't know exactly what will happen. But I am sorry. It was my plan and I was careless. I will accept any punishment you deem fit." said Cho.

"We will discuss this later. For now, there is nothing we can do. What's done is done. I want you and Su to look into the side effects and possible cure if we need it later. Perhaps, we can use this to our advantage." said Harry

Cho bowed and went back into the shadows through a hidden door. Su and Daphne were there and they gave Cho a hug to try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry Mistress. I am sure Master will forgive you." said Su.

"You would think they would put the warning on the vial instead of some stupid card." said Daphne.

"We shall see. Let us continue watching Master at work." said Cho as she put her arms around them.

Back in the main room, Harry approached Susan. She was still breathing hard. Her chest appeared to be getting bigger. Harry bent down and bit down on her right nipple but not hard enough to cause damage.

"Owwwww!" cried Susan as she jolted up.

"Can't be sleeping on the job." said Harry.

"What's happening? My chest feels heavy and full. Uhhh. The pressure is...it's getting… uhhh… my titties feel so full. Oh God." said Susan.

"It seems the serum is working. Your tits are now milk making machines. Be glad. It is what you desired." said Harry.

"Noo. Nooo. I don't want to make milk.. Please help me. Oh god. The pressure is too much." said Susan.

Harry watched as Susan's breast started to grow even bigger. They look like EE cups now." Harry loosened the ropes around her chest a little.

"Do you need some help there? Tell me what you need me to do." said Harry.

"Uhhh. Ohh. I...uhh. Please… uuhhhh. I can't take it...so heavy and full. It hurts…" said Susan.

"All you need to do is tell me what you want." said Harry.

"Uhhhh...M...Milk me. Please. Milk me." said Susan.

Harry smirked. He grabbed her left nipple in his hand. Susan moaned loudly. As he pumped the nipple he activated the pleasure spell and gave her a mini orgasm.

"Ohhh God! Yes!" yelled Susan.

A stream of milk flew out of Susan's nipple into the air and back onto her heaving breast.

"More! Milk me more." said Susan.

Harry then proceeded to alternately pump Susan's nipples while the pleasure spell was active. Each time milk ejected from her nipple, a strong blast of pleasure ran through her body.

"Oh God. Yes. Yes. Yes. Keep milking me." moaned Susan.

The pressure went down each time Harry pumped her tit. Susan was enjoying her milking by Harry. Her whole body was a mess. Puddles and streams of milk were all over her and Harry.

"Look at you now. You seem to like being milked like a cow. What sound does a cow make?" said Harry.

"Uhhh. More. More" said a delirious Susan.

Harry then stopped pumping.

"Nooo. Don't stop. I still have a lot of milk. Don't stop." said Susan.

"What sound does a cow make?" said Harry.

Susan was reluctant to say it. Saying it would solidify that she was nothing but a cow now. But the pressure was starting to build up again. She needed to be milked.

"Please milk me. My titties are going to burst if you don't." said Susan.

Harry shook his head no.

"That's not how a cow sounds like." said Harry.

"Uhhhh...Oh god… I can't believe this… M...Moo." said Susan as she started to cry.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." said Harry.

"Moooo. Mooooo. Moooooo. Please...Just milk me now. Mooooo." said Susan with tears flowing out of her.

Harry then began the pumping again and the pleasure spell reactivated.

"Ohhhhh. Yes….That's it. Uhh…" said Susan.

Harry started to slow down and Susan looked at him.

"Moooo. Mooooo. Mooooo. Don't stop. Moooo." said Susan.

Harry then picked up the pace and started to milk her faster. Susan was in ecstasy. After about 10 minutes of milking, she finally ran out. Susan kept mooing and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. Susan's mind was in a haze of pleasure. Harry looked at the total mess the room was in. There was milk everywhere. He conjured up a towel and dried himself. He then wiped down Susan. Everytime he would wipe her chest, she would moo and a little drop of milk would flow out.

"That was a lot of milk you made. I'm proud of you. You must be starving after that. I have some food for you but you would make a mess everywhere. Your tits would leak milk all over the floor. I have just the thing to stop that." said Harry as he went to pick up an item from the other table.

Susan was out of it. She heard Harry talking but did not comprehend what was being said. Harry came back and showed Susan two chained items. On one end of the little chain was a metal ball and the other end was a clamp.

"This is a nipple clamp. It should stop the leakage from your tits." said Harry.

Harry pinched her left nipple and a squirt of milk came out. Susan was moaning. Harry then pinched open the clamp and placed in on her nipple. He released the clamp and it bit into her nipple.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! OH GOD!!!" screamed Susan.

Susan was thrashing on the table. Harry increased the pleasure spell which seemed to calm her down a bit. Still, Susan was breathing quite hard and rapidly.

"Uhhhh..Uhhhh. Moooo." said Susan.

Harry then took the other clamp and placed it on her other nipple. Once he released it Susan started to scream again but it didn't last long as Harry increased the pleasure spell again. Harry gave Susan a few minutes to adjust to the clamps. He slowly released the pleasure spell. Susan struggled with the

pain but was no longer screaming. Harry released her hands and ankles from the table. He brought over a leash and hooked it to the collar.

"Come. It's feeding time." said Harry.

Harry pulled on the leash and Susan slowly got to her feet.

"On your knees and hands like a proper cow slut." said Harry.

Susan slowly knelt down and got on all fours. Her tits were dangling and swaying side to side. They were being pulled down by the weights of the metal balls and gravity. Each time she would move, they could hear the chain and ball jingle. Harry walked Susan over to a table. He opened the suitcase and took out a container with salad in it. He placed it on the floor.

"There you go. A nice salad for you. Oh wait. It needs some dressing." said Harry.

Harry rummaged through the suitcase and couldn't find any.

"Oh, it looks like I forgot to bring some. But don't worry. I can make some with your help." said Harry.

Susan looks up confused. Harry gives her a evil smirk.

"Unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants." said Harry.

Susan finally figured out what Harry meant. There was worry in her eyes. She shook her head no.

Harry knelt down to Susan's level. He lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him. He gave her a smile. Then with his other hand, he tugged on the metal ball that pulled her nipple.

"Ahhhhhh. No. It hurts." cried Susan.

"Disobey me again and it will be a lot worse. I am your Master and you will obey, cow slut. Now take my pants off." said Harry.

Susan was rubbing her tit. Trying to soothe her pain. What made it worse was that her chest was starting to feel full again. It felt like he tits were filling up with milk all over again. Susan reached up and unbuckled Harry's belt and pulled down the zipper. She lowered Harry's pants down to his ankles. Knowing what Harry wanted she pulled down his boxers as well. Harry's pecker popped out and hit her on the nose. Harry kicked away his boxers and pants. He then sat down.

"Now start me off with a nice wet blow job." said Harry.

Susan sat up on her knees. She then started to lick the mushroom head. After a few seconds of licking she engulfed the top of his dick. She went further inch by inch until he reached her throat. She then pulled back up while sucking on his dick. Then she went back down moistening his dick with her saliva. She started to pump the base of his dick while she was blowing him.

"Ohhh yea. You seem to have some skills at giving head. Have you been blowing a lot of guys?" said Harry.

Susan shook her head no while his dick was in her mouth.

"No? Then you must be a natural. You will be doing this a lot more then." said Harry.

After around 5 minutes of Susan's blowjob, Harry pulled her off.

"That's good enough for now. It's time to use your real assets. Push your tits together." said Harry.

Susan cupped her boobs together. Harry poked his dick in her cleavage and began to pump in between her titties.

"Spit into your cleavage." said Harry.

Susan spat some of her saliva in her cleavage to add some lubrication.

"Massage my dick with your melons." said Harry.

Susan began to smash her tits around Harry's dick. This was becoming uncomfortable for Susan as her tits were filling up with milk.

"Uhhhh. Uggg, Harry, my titties are getting full again." said Susan.

"You are to call me Master. Know your place." said Harry.

"Uggg. Please Master. My tits hurt. They are too full." said Susan.

"What would you like me to do about it, my little cow slut." said Harry.

"I-I need you to… milk them again." whispered Susan.

"What was that? If you want something you have to say it loud and proud." said Harry.

"I need Master to milk my titties. They are too full. Please milk me." said Susan.

Susan did not care about her pride anymore. Her tits were sore and they needed relief.

"Well...I could milk you but these clamps seem to be in the way. I might be willing to take them off if you can finish me off with your tit job." said Harry.

Susan groaned. She then doubled her effort and pumped Harry's cock with her swollen titties. The metal balls were swinging like crazy. The pressure was increasing and her nipples were getting more sore from the balls pulling her nips in every direction. Harry assisted by pumping up and down her cleavage.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Just like that." said Harry.

Harry was getting close. He then grabbed the metal balls and started to tug at them but not hard enough to pull them off. He then activated the pleasure spell after a few tugs.

"Uhhhhh. Ug. Ug. Nooo. That hurts, Master. Oh God. My nipples...you are going to rip them off. Oh god. Why… Oh. It hurts but feels good too. Oh yes. Mmmmm. Master, I feel all the milk in my tits sloshing around. I can't take much more. Please milk me Master. Please milk your cow slut. Moooooo." said Susan.

That was it for Harry. He pulled out of Susan's tit valley and aimed his dick at the bowl of salad. He gave himself a few pumps and unloaded his cum onto the salad. The top was covered in his white slime. After he finished he looked at Susan. She was still horny and in pain from her swollen tits.

"Eat while I milk you." said Harry.

Susan crawled over and looked at the bowl. She was hesitant about eating Harry's cum.

"I gifted you some dressing for your salad and you are refusing it. Maybe someone doesn't want to be milked." said Harry.

Susan changed her mind immediately. She dug right into the cum filled salad. She stuffed her face right into the bowl and started to eat his cum and some lettuce.

"Does your Master's dressing taste good, my little cow slut?" said Harry.

"Mmmm. Very tasty, Master." said Susan with a fake smile.

"Good. Now continue eating and I will empty your tits of milk." said Harry.

Susan continued to nibble on the salad. The saltiness of his cum was still in her mouth. Harry hunched over Susan and began massaging her tits. He conjured a large bowl and placed it under her swaying boobs. He then reached for the metal clamps but then grasped the balls. Harry pulled hard on them until the clamps were pulled off her nipples.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!! OH GOD! UGGGGGGG" screamed Susan from the pain of the nipple clamps being ripped from her nipples.

"That is what you get for refusing your Master's gift to you. Next time you will accept it without question." said Harry.

Harry then grabbed her tits and started to milk her breast like a cow. Squirt after squirt filled the bowl. With each squirt, Harry increased the pleasure.

"Mmmm. Ug. Ug. Yes. Yes. That's it Master. Milk me like that." said Susan.

She had stopped eating and was enjoying her milking again.

"Uhhhh, moooo, mooooo. Yes milk this cow slut. Oh God, it feels so good to be milked. Mooooo." said Susan.

The bowl underneath Susan was getting full after a few minutes of pumping. Harry stopped milking Susan. Susan was breathing hard. Her tits no longer felt like they were about to explode. Harry pulled out the bowl.

"Wow. Look how much milk you made. You know what. I don't think you can be Susan anymore. Your new name will be Suzy Moo Cow from now on. What do you think about that?" said Harry.

Susan looked at the bowl and couldn't believe she had been milked like a cow and all that was from her. The shame started to set in now. She started to cry all over again. Harry got a cup and filled it with her milk. He started to drink it.

"Can't waste this fine slut milk. Why don't you drink some of your own milk. You must be thirsty after eating. I insist that you drink some" said Harry.

Susan slowly lapped up some of her milk.

"I think it tastes pretty good. Do you like it?" said Harry.

Susan just looked up and gave Harry a weak smile.

"Only one more thing to do and you can go back to your world." said Harry.

For the first time since she got here, hope filled her eyes. She could leave but what did she have to

do.

"Come sit in this chair." said Harry.

Susan got up slowly. Her legs were like jelly from kneeling for so long. Harry helped her into the chair. He then tied her hands and legs to the chair. Harry then went over to the table and picked up two small items. Each looked like a small metal bar with two balls on each end and a chain hanging off each end with the letters "HP" looped through it.

"The final thing to do to confirm your role as cow slut is to pierce your nipples. These are special nipple rings. Once they are on, you will not be able to take them off or milk yourself. Only your Master may unlock it and milk your titties." said Harry.

Harry twisted off one of the metal balls which revealed a sharp pointy needle on the end. Susan saw the pointy needle of the ring and started to shake her head no,

"Noooo. Not that. Please, not that. Anything but that." begged Susan.

Harry pinched her left nipple so it was erect. He started the pleasure spell as he pierced the nipple ring through and twisted the ball back on.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! WHY!!!! OH GOD." cried Susan.

Even with the pleasure spell, the pain was extreme for Susan. It felt like her nipple was poked through with a fire stick. Harry then picked up the second nipple ring. Susan had collapsed on the chair. Her breathing was ragged. She then saw the second ring.

""Please...no...more. Please…" said Susan.

"Bear with it. Only one more ring." said Harry.

Susan was just shaking her head no. Harry twisted open the ball so the needle on the ring was present. He pinched her right nipple this time and carefully pierced it through and then locked it in.

"ARGGGGG. OH GOD! URGGGGG!" screamed Susan.

Susan felt like her body had been pricked by thousands of needles. She was whimpering and crying. Harry took out his wand and tapped each nipple ring with it. The nipple rings now could only be taken off by him. Harry was then petting Susan's head.

"You have done well. Your journey to becoming a cow slut has begun. You still have a long way to go. You were always using your body to get what you want. Now you will use your body to pleasure him. When you go back to your world, your needs will rise again. You will seek out the one that looks like me for he is the only one that will be able to satisfy you. You may need to convince and seduce him. Do what you must or the pain will not end. You will be unable to speak to anyone else about what has happened to you. No one will be able to see your collar and rings except for your Master. Rest for you will return to your world now. The room started to fade and Susan fell asleep.

The room changed back to the dungeon. Cho, Su, and Daphne came into view. Hannah's body was floating behind them. Daphne ran up to Harry.

"Oh Daddy. That was so hot. Was it like that when you were training me? You exerting your will on me. Daddy, I'm so freaking turned on right now. Watching you dominate Susan, I mean Suzy, was the sexiest thing I have ever watched." said Daphne.

Su hugged Harry from the back.

"Master, it didn't look like you were pleasured enough. Would you like me to take care of you?" said Su as she kissed his neck.

"There's no need for you sister. Daddy has me. I'll take care of him." said Daphne.

Su and Daphne were starting down each other.

"Girls. Please. You weren't like this five minutes ago. You two seemed to be getting along quite well when you were eating each other out." said Cho.

"Mistress!" said Su and Daphne at the same time.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"What did you expect us to do? We got so horny watching you work Daddy. Not all of us had dildos." said Daphne looking at Cho.

"You should've been prepared like me." said Cho sticking her tongue out at Daphne.

"Heh. Before we get to play we should move and prepare Susan and Hannah. Go get Susan's clothes. Did you obliviate Hannah's memory?" said Harry.

"All taken care of Master." said Cho.

"Good. The next phase of the plan starts after they wake up." said Harry.

Harry moved both of them outside the room and laid then on the floor against the wall. As Harry went back into the room, he rennervated Susan. Once the door closed it disappeared from the wall.

\--

Susan was waking up from what felt like a never ending nightmare. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ug. What a terrible dream. What the? Where am I? Why does my chest hurt? " said Susan.

Susan touched her breasts and felt the nipple rings. Then she reached for her neck and felt the collar.

"It wasn't a dream. Everything was real." said Susan.

Susan looked to her left and saw Hannah asleep. She started to shake Hannah awake.

"Hannah. Hannah. Wake up. Hannah." said Susan.

Hannah was starting to wake up. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and saw Susan.

"Susan? What is it? I have a splitting headache. Why am I on the floor? Where are we?" said Hannah.

Susan was about to tell Hannah about everything that happened to her. The mirror, the world she traveled to, the torture she went through. As she was about to say it, her mouth said something totally different.

"What do you mean? You didn't come back to the room so I went out looking for you. I found you

sleeping on the floor here." said Susan.

"Wait. I didn't mean to say that. Why did I say that?" thought Susan.

Susan then remembered that Harry had told her she would not be able to speak to others about what happen. That must mean there was some sort of magic that made her make up some lies.

"Come on. We should go back to our room before we get caught." said Susan.

"O-OK." said a groggy Hannah.

Susan and Hannah then made their way back to their dorm room. Once they got there, Hannah fell back asleep. Susan on the other hand was having a hundred thoughts running through her mind. She did not know what to believe anymore. Was the mirror correct. Was this what she really desired Susan thought. After a bit of time, the exhaustion finally got to her and she fell asleep. Unknown to her, Susan's mammaries were already starting to fill up. She would need to be milked. But for now, sleep overtook her.

\--

Susan was twisting and turning in bed. Her dreams were of her begging Harry Potter to milk her. She had degraded herself until he would relent and grant her the sweet release of him pumping the milk out of her tits. What made it worse was that it made her horny. She enjoyed being treated like a cow slut. As Harry was about to milk her, Susan woke up.

"It was just a dream? Uhhhh. My breasts...Ugg." said Susan.

Susan felt her breasts and found they were very swollen and tender. She had grown a few cup sizes and her tits wanted to burst out. The pressure was starting to get really high. She unhooked her bra and her tits drooped down from the weight. There was a slight relief but the need to be milked was still strong.

Susan moved to the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her shirt and looked at her boobs. She tried squeezing her nipples which caused a strong pain and pleasure feeling in her. After a few minutes, there was still no milk coming out. The nipple ring would not allow any to come out. She tried to take off the ring but she couldn't twist off the ball.

"Arrrrg. Why won't it come off?" said Susan.

She looked into the mirror and saw the initials HP hanging from the chain.

"HP...Harry Potter? No! I will not go to him. That boy refused my order. There is no way I will stoop so low and ask for his help. I am a strong woman. I can beat this." said Susan.

Susan then went to take a shower. That was a mistake as everytime the water hit her chest, it would cause her breast to hurt. She quickly finished the shower and dried herself. The towel itself felt like tiny needles going across her tits. Susan went to put on her clothes but found that her bras no longer fit her. She was a D cup but now her chest were swelling up so much she was around an E or F cup. She decided not to wear a bra as the constraint was too much for her. She had to wear layers so no one would see her erect nipples.

Eventually, Susan and Hannah went down to get some breakfast. Hannah was still confused about what happen last night but ignored it after awhile and started to eat. Susan was not really hungry. Her breast were killing her. They felt like balloons that were being overfilled with water. Every movement she made, her breasts would jiggle or sway.

"Susan, you okay? You haven't been looking good since the morning." said Hannah.

"Ah. Yea. I'm fine." said Susan with a small smile.

She was anything but fine. Susan was starting to sweat all over. Every little touch to her breast and nipples felt amplified. Her breathing was starting to get heavy. Susan couldn't take much more. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry Potter. He was getting up from his seat and heading out. This was her chance. Susan stood up.

"Susan?" said Hannah.

"Uh...I think you were right. I'm not feeling so good. I think I'll stop by the infirmary and speak to Madam Pomfrey." said Susan.

"Ok. I'll come with you." said Hannah.

"NO! I mean no. There is no need for you to do that. You finish up breakfast and I'll meet up with you later." said Susan.

"Ok… If you say so." said Hannah.

Susan gave a weak smile and said her goodbyes. She then quickly walked out of the Great Hall and went after Harry. She finally caught up to Harry after a minute.

"Potter. Wait a sec." said Susan.

Harry turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oh… Susan. Um. Hi. I'm kinda busy and have to get to the library." said Harry.

"Wait. Just give me a few seconds of your time." said Susan.

"Um...fine. What can I do for you?" said Harry.

"You see...um...umm...how has your day been so far?" said Susan.

"It's been fine. Look if it's not something important, I really have to get going." said Harry as he started to walk away..

Susan grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"No. Wait. It is important. It's hard to explain. I...I need…" said Susan.

Some students started to walk by and looked at Harry and Susan.

Susan noticed this and let go of his arm. She was embarrassed and didn't want rumors to start about her and Harry. She waited for them to leave and then dragged Harry into an empty classroom. She locked the door and cast some privacy charms.

"Susan. What is going on? Why did you pull me in here?" said Harry.

"I needed some privacy so others can't see or hear us." said Susan.

"Look, Susan. I don't know what's going on with you but I don't feel comfortable with this." said Harry.

"Potter! I-I mean Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry right? It's that, I kinda need your help with something." said Susan who was blushing.

"Susan, I already told you, I won't do your homework assignments." said Harry.

"No! It's not that. It's...It's...I need your help with these." said Susan.

Susan then took off her cloak and sweater. She then pulled up shirt to reveal her bountiful bosoms.

"Whoa. Wow. I mean...wow. Wait a sec… Are you trying to set me up? Is this one of your sick little games? Are you trying to frame me into doing something I didn't? Trying to spread some more rumors about me? Yea, I know it was you that started that rumor about me being gay. You know what? I'm outta here. Just because I am not willing to do your homework doesn't mean you can mess with me like this." said Harry.

Harry made his way to the door and tried to open it.

"Harry. No! I'm not messing with you. I really do need your help. And I'm sorry I started those rumors. I'm sorry. But I really need you." said Susan.

Harry smirked a little but returned to his normal innocent face and turned towards her.

"What do you need from me? I don't understand." said Harry.

"I need you to take off the nipple rings and milk me." said Susan who looked away in shame.

"Huh? Come again?" said Harry.

"Don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing." said Susan.

Harry looked at her nipple ring.

"Why do the rings and collar have my initials on it?" asked Harry.

"It's difficult to explain...Besides, why are you asking so many questions. I'm giving you the experience of a lifetime. Do you know how many guys would give their lives to be in your place right now?" said Susan.

"Probably all of them. But if that is how you are going to act, then why don't you find one of them instead." said Harry.

"Wait. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it. Please. Only you can help me. I'll try to explain later. But for now, please...milk me." said Susan.

"Fine...I'll help this time." said Harry.

Harry sat down on one of the seats.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Harry.

Susan took off her shirt. She was topless now. Susan walked over to Harry and pushed her chest toward Harry.

"Um...You can start by taking off the nipple rings. Just turn the ball bearings on the side." said Susan.

Harry pinched her left nipple a little and slowly turned the ball bearing.

"Mmmmm. Be careful. They are really sensitive." said Susan.

"OK." said Harry.

He then proceeded to take off the ball bearing and pulled out the bar from her nipple. As he extracted the nipple ring out, white liquid seeped out of the holes of her nipple.

"Ahh. Oh god. That feels better." said Susan.

Harry put down the nipple ring. He then pulled Susan down. She sat astride on his lap facing towards him. Harry then moved his head towards her tit. He engulfed her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. A stream of milk squirted into his mouth. At the same time, Harry gave her a mini orgasm.

"Oh God! Yes. Uhhhh. That felt good." moaned Susan.

Her panties got a little wet from her small orgasm. Harry was pulling away when Susan grabbed his head and pushed it into her left tit.

"Don't stop. Please keep sucking my tit. It feels amazing." said Susan.

Harry then continued to suck on her tit for a few minutes. Harry had casted the pleasure spell to reinforce the the idea of Harry milking her would bring her pleasure. Soon Susan started to dry hump Harry everytime he sucked. Harry pulled away but Susan tried to push him back.

"Noo. Don't stop." said Susan.

"Don't you want me to do the other one?" asked Harry.

Susan then stopped. She nodded her head and let go of Harry. Harry then took off the other nipple ring and began sucking on that one.

"Mmmmmm. Yes. Yes. Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop." yelled Susan.

After another few minutes, Harry pulled back a little and grabbed both tits. He aimed both of them at his mouth and started to squeeze them. Stream after stream of milk shot out and into Harry's mouth and on his face.

"Oh Morgana's tits! Yes. Keep milking me. Keep milking my big fat cow tits. Ohhhhh...God. Moooo...Moooo" said Susan.

"Morgana had nothing on your tits. Hmmm. Cow tits make tons of sense. You do have big milk making tits. You know what, I think I will call you Suzy Moo Cow from now on." said Harry.

Suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. The Harry that was in that world had called her the same thing. But as quickly as the memory came, it left her as the pleasure from the milking took over.

After awhile, Harry stopped. He rested on the chair.

"No. There is still some left. Keep going." said Susan.

"I can't drink anymore." said Harry.

"Please...Just keep milking me then. You don't have to drink it." said Susan.

"It would seem like a waste. Hmm why don't you drink some of it?" said Harry.

Harry then lifted her tit to Susan's mouth. Her tit was so big that it reached.

"Go on. Suck on your own titty." said Harry.

Susan slowly started to suck on her tit and milk was coming out. Harry had lowered the pleasure spell so that she wouldn't feel as good sucking herself. However, the pressure was going down so she continued to milk herself. After a few more minutes, Susan stopped. She had finished milking herself and her tits were empty. She collapsed into Harry's shoulder. Harry picked her up and sat her on the chair. Susan was resting. Harry took one of the nipple rings and quickly inserted it into her left nipple and closed the ball bearing.

"Oww!!!! That hurts. What are you doing?" said Susan.

Harry then took the other nipple ring and put it back on the other nipple.

"No! Don't put it back on. Please. Arggggg." screamed Susan.

Both rings were back on now. Her nipples were very sore and tender now. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time.

"Why did you put them back on?" asked Susan.

"This is what you get for spreading false rumors about me. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. However, I also enjoyed this. We should do this more often. My guess is that the nipple rings will stop you from milking yourself. You will have to come back to me now." said Harry.

Susan was in shock at what Harry said. He was punishing her.

"I must say, I like the nipple rings and collar with my initials on you. Makes it look like I own you. Like I am your Master and you are my property." said Harry.

Harry conjured a towel and started to wipe himself down. He was soaked with milk on his clothes. He then threw the towel at Susan.

"Clean yourself up. I really didn't think you were into this kinky stuff. But I guess you like to be a cow slut. Come find me if you need another milking. Maybe I'll be in a good mood and do it." said Harry.

Harry took his wand and unlocked the door and left. Susan was still in shock and sitting in the chair. She eventually got up and put on her clothes and left. She thought about if she really did like being a cow slut.

\--

It was the next morning, students were still sleeping as it was Sunday. Well most students were sleeping except Susan. She had woken up early at 5AM. Her udders were full of milk again and the pain and pressure had woken her up. She tried massaging them to make it feel better but all it did was make it more painful and her horny. She got out of bed at 6 and changed into her day clothes. She had to modify some of her sweaters as most of her clothes were tight and accentuated her breasts. Susan then quietly left her room, careful not to wake up Hannah. She made her way down to the entrance of the Great Hall. There she waited for Harry Potter to come by.

She had been waiting for an hour and still no sign of Harry. She was starting to get a little desperate. Then Harry turned the corner and was making his way to the Great Hall. Susan saw him and ran up to him.

"Oh. Morning Susan. Lovely morning isn't it." said Harry.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever. Harry...I need you to do it again." whispered Susan.

"Hmm? Do what Susan?" said Harry with a sly smile.

"You know what. The same thing you did yesterday." said Susan.

"You have to be more specific. I did a lot of things yesterday. There was eating breakfast, studying up on Charms…" said Harry.

"Arg. Fine. I need you to milk me again." whispered Susan as she looked around.

"Ohhh. That. So soon?" said Harry.

"Yeah...Can we go now?" asked Susan.

"Well I'm kinda hungry and was going to get breakfast." said Harry.

"You don't need breakfast. I-I'll feed you with my milk." whispered Susan.

"Hmm...That does sound like an interesting idea. Alright. Lead on." said Harry.

Harry and Susan went back to the empty classroom from yesterday. She cast the privacy charms and began to take off her top again. She turned around and saw that Harry had a bag in his hand.

"I got you a little gift. You know you did provide me a nutritious amount of milk yesterday." said Harry.

He threw the bag to Susan. She opened the bag and pulled out the first item. It was a cow patterned bra, size EE. The next item was a cow patterned panty with a hole on the back side. Then she picked up a jar of lube. Finally the last item was a butt plug that had long hairs attached to the end of it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Susan even though she guessed what he wanted.

"You are to wear them, Suzy. You are a cow slut so you should look like one. Put it on. You don't have to if you don't want to of course. But I might not be in the mood to milk you if you don't look the part." said Harry.

"Wait...Fine." said Susan.

She put the bra on. It had been a few days since she wore a bra. The contact of the bra on her breasts was uncomfortable to her. Wearing this one was already starting to bother her. She noticed she could pull away the cup portion of the bra. This was a breastfeeding bra. Next she pulled down her skirt but hesitated with her panties. She looked at Harry.

"Can't you just milk me? We don't need to play these games." said Susan.

Harry started to get up and walk towards the door.

"Wait. Wait. Ug. Fine." said Susan.

She pulled her panties down to reveal her pussy. She had some heart shape fuzz at the top of her pussy but the rest was shaven. Susan then quickly put on the cow panties. She picked up the butt plug and looked at Harry. Harry nodded at her. She picked up the jar of lube and took a glob of it. She rubbed the lube all over the plug portion. She then put some lube by her asshole. Susan then slowly inserted the butt plug through the hole in the pnaty and up her ass. She grunted loudly at the intrusion of her dark hole. It finally was all the way in.

"Oooh. Perfect. You look the part. Now crawl over to me and moo as you come." said Harry.

Susan reluctantly got on her hands and knees. She took a deep breath. She told herself this was the only way. She looked up and started to crawl to Harry.

"Mooo. Mooooo. Moo." said Susan as she crawled.

As she crawled, the butt plug started to swirl. It was a magic butt plug that would move by itself every few seconds. It acted like a tail of an animal. Susan knew she was acting exactly like a cow now.

Susan finally reached Harry. The shame of acting as a cow was over she thought. Now he would milk her and relieve the pressure in her tits.

"Now before I get to milking my pretty cow slut, I think you should service your Master first. Accio lube." said Harry.

The jar of lube came flying to him and he handed it to Susan.

"Suzy, why don't you give your master a nice titjob. I think it will feel amazing with your massive globes." said Harry.

Susan opened the jar and rubbed the lube all over her tits. She moaned as she touched herself. Harry took off his pants and boxers. His semi erect cock was out. Susan grabbed onto it and started to stroke it. She stroked it until it was at full mast and then placed it in her cleavage and under her bra. Susan then began massaging Harry's hard cock with her milk jugs. At the same time Harry activated the pleasure spell.

"Oh yea. Not bad at all. But I need some more stimulation. The faster I cum, the faster I will milk you." said Harry.

Susan started to lick his head every time it would peak above her cleavage. She was pumping up and down with her boobs. She looked up to him.

"How do you like my titties? Do they feel good? Your cock feels great in my cleavage. Mmmm. Fuck. Your dick is being swallowed up by my boobs. Look at them. Just rubbing all around your big hard man stick. Yes. Does my cow slut tits feel good for you, Master?" said Susan.

Harry grunted at that.

"Oh you like that huh, Master. You like your cow slut pleasuring you with her big fat cow tits. Hmmm? I love it. I love being your dirty cow slut that will do anything to be milked. Mmm. Let me milk you first Master. I want you to cum all over me Master. Cum on my big fat cow tits. Cover them with all your jizz. Cum." yelled Susan.

That was it for Harry. He grunted and then spewed his cum all over Susan's tits. A few pumps hit her face. Harry slowly pulled out under from her breasts.

"Wow. That was great. It's only fair. I drink most of your milk. Why don't you lick up mine?" said Harry.

Susan started to lick the cum off her boobs and scooped up the rest with her hand and slurped it down.

"Mmmm. Yummy. Master's milk was delicious. Will Master milk me now?" asked Susan.

"I think you earned it." said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to take off the nipple rings and milk her. He sucked a lot of her milk but this time he brought some milk jars. After he was full, Harry started to milk her tits into the jars. Susan did not care as long as she was being milked. The pleasure of the milk leaving her was amazing. Harry gave her a few orgasms as he milked her. After she was emptied out, Harry took the rings. Susan saw him this time. Harry looked at her and expected her to stop him from putting the rings on again. Instead she pushed her breasts up to him. She offered up her tits and allowed Harry to put them back on. Harry patted her on the head and gave her a quick kiss.

Over the next five days, the same routine occurred. Susan would wake up early and wait for Harry. Then they walk together and find an empty classroom or use the broom closet. A few days in, Susan stopped wearing clothes and only had her cow outfit on under her cloak. The thrill of a chance being caught in her outfit excited her even more. Susan would then give Harry either a blow job, tit job, hand job, or a combination of the three. After he was done he would milk Susan. Susan wondered what Harry did with all her milk. Her feelings for Harry started to change. She did not know if it was love but she had a very strong affection for him now. All she could think about during the day was when Harry would milk her again. The pain from her breasts being full started to fade. She still felt the pressure but the sensitivity of her tits had lowered. She could wear bras again which she was thankful for. Her now bigger and heavier tits were making her back sore. Susan had to order a bunch of new and bigger bras.

It was now Saturday morning. Harry and Susan as like the last week found a classroom and she was giving him a blowjob. However, this time, he stopped her and pulled her up to his lap. His hard cock right against her pussy lips.

"We've been doing this for a few days now. I'm ready to take to it to the next level, Suzy. Are you ready to become my cow slut forever? Use your body for my pleasure instead of your own?. Submit yourself to me." asked Harry.

Susan understood what he wanted. He wanted her to give him her virginity. Wanted her to become his forever. Obey him and only him. Susan knew the answer. She stood up and grabbed his cock. She lined it up with her pussy. She then cupped and pushed her tits towards him.

"Yes Master. Your cow slut submits to you." said Susan.

She then sank down onto his waiting cock. Harry's cock filled in every inch of her canal.

"Ohhhhhhhh...Master. Yes. You are in me. You are so big master. Oh yes. Fuck me Master. Fuck your cow slut." said Susan.

Harry started to pump into her as Susan was bouncing on him. Her boobs were bouncing wildly in front of his face. Harry grabbed her tits and started to massage them.

"Oh yes! Grab those titties. Those milk filled titties. Squeeze them hard. Ohhh. Fuck. I feel all the milk inside wanting to come out. I can't wait till you milk me again Master. All I ever think about

now is you milking my cow tits." said Susan.

Harry grabbed onto one of her tits and took off the ring. He then did the same to the other. Harry then started to fuck Susan harder causing her boobs to shake. He softly bit onto one her tits and started to suck on it. Her milk started to flow out.

"Oh Master. Yes! Suck my titties. Milk them. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Oh Fuck. Master is fucking and milking her cow slut at the same time. Yes!!!!" yelled Susan.

"Oh Suzy, this is amazing. Last chance to change your mind. Do you willfully submit yourself to me? To be my willing cow slut for the rest of your life?" said Harry.

"YES MASTER. I SUBMIT TO YOU. YOUR COW SLUT SUBMITS TO YOU FOREVER!" screamed Susan.

Harry then let go and came right into Susan. Susan also came at the same time. As she came her nipples were squirting milk everywhere. With each new pump her tits squirted more milk.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING MASTER! CUMMMING!!!!" yelled Susan.

"Fuck Suzy! I'm cumming too. Cumming into your pussy. Uhhhh. Uhhhh" yelled Harry.

Susan's collar glowed from the runes. She had now become another willing slut of Harry's. Their orgasms finally let up after a minute or two. Susan was resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Her breathing was still a bit ragged. Her tits were rubbing against Harry's chest. They were leaking some milk and dribbling down his chest. Susan lifted up her head and looked around the room. There was milk all over Harry, herself and the seats around them.

"Hehe. Looks like we made a mess in here, Master." said Susan.

"Heh. Yeah it sure does. And it won't be the last time. You are mine forever, my beautiful Suzy Moo Cow." said Harry.

Susan looked directly into Harry's eye.

"Moooo." said Susan.

\--

Chapter 12

The Witch's Collar

The birds were chirping and a warm breeze was blowing through the trees and grass. The sun was shining with a few clouds floating by. Harry was sitting on a blanket on top of the cool green grass. He was laying back and resting his head on the cleavage and soft boobs of his new slut, Suzy Moo Cow, or as others knew her as Susan Bones.

Susan was wearing a nice deep v neck yellow sundress. She was not wearing a bra so her breasts were practically popping out of the dress. She was leaning back against a tree. Harry had a Transfiguration book open and was reading it to Susan. He was tutoring Susan on the different spells they were learning this year.

"Oh I understand now, Master. You teach it so much better than Professor McGonagall does." said Susan.

"Good. I'm glad you are understanding the basic principles of it. We will be studying a lot more as you will need to catch up. It is our 6th year. We have our N.E.W.T.S this year. Also our midterms are coming up. I expect you all to pass with flying colors. I not only want beautiful sluts but they must also have some smarts to them. I do not find brainless bimbos attractive. It's that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes Master." said all of his girls in unison.

Harry got up to the dismay of Susan. She loved her Master resting on her titties. He went to the picnic basket and got another bottle of butter beer. He turned around and just looked at the beautiful sight before him.

Cho, Su, and Daphne were on a different blanket next to Susan and studying as well. Cho was wearing a white tank top that was a few sizes too small for her and a short blue denim skirt. Su was wearing a blue floral pattern dress that would flow with the gusts of wind. Daphne was dressed in a beautiful strapless green sundress. It had a slit in the chest area to show off her cleavage.

It was his idea to have a nice picnic here in the Room of Requirements and study. The nice warm weather here was quite different from the cold winter outside. As much as he wanted to have some play time with his girls, midterms were coming up and they needed to study. Harry put a temporary stop to any sexual activity until midterms were done. He needed to do this as his girls had turned into nymphs and seemed to always want to have sex with him. Not that he was complaining but he needed all of them to pass their tests. The girls reluctantly obeyed his order.

His girls were now helping each other with their studies. Susan required the most help. She had been relying on others to do her work so much that she was far behind. She used to get study notes from some other student and cram. But with it being their 6th year the work was harder and the amount of knowledge was daunting.

Harry noticed that Susan was not stupid. She could quickly pick up the concepts and answer his questions he gave her. It was always her laziness that stopped her from excelling at her studies. Harry was starting to fix that. He also watched at how his girls were all getting along. They were joking around as they studied. Harry started to remember how he introduced Susan to the group.

\--

It was a Saturday night. The blizzard was heavy outside. Most students went to bed early. However, Harry ordered Susan to meet up with him after curfew. Harry waited for her outside the Hufflepuff dormitory under his invisibility cloak. When she came out, Harry quietly pulled off the cloak and sneaked behind her. He covered her mouth with his left hand and grabbed her boobs with his right.

"Eeep!" muffled Susan into Harry's hand.

Susan quickly turned around and saw it was Harry.

"Master! You scared the hell out of me." said Susan.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." said Harry with a chuckle.

"So where are we going after curfew?" said Susan with some excitement.

"I want you to see a special place I go to and some people to meet." said Harry who put his hands around Susan and covered both of them with the cloak.

Harry then guided her to the seventh floor and finally to the entrance to the Room of Requirements. After Harry took off the cloak, Susan started to remember this place.and began to get a little worried.

"Master, we shouldn't be here. I've been here before. It's…" said Susan.

"Don't worry Suzy. Everything will be OK. Just trust me." said Harry.

Harry opened the door and nudged a hesitant Susan into the room. What she was expecting she did not see. The room did not look like what she saw the last time she was here. It was a dungeon and three cloaked figures were waiting in the room.

Harry walked Susan next to the figures and told her to stay there. He then walked to his throne and sat down. One of the cloaked figures walked forward?

"Master, I told these two they could wear a cloak as it was getting cold in here. I hope that is okay with you." said one of the figures.

"That is fine. I am sorry, I will raise the temperature in here. There. Should be better. You may take the cloaks off now." said Harry.

"As you wish Master." said the three figures.

They took off their hoods and dropped the cloaks to the floor. What Susan saw shocked and confused her. Next to her was Cho Chang, Su Li, and Daphne Greengrass fully naked. What happened next was even more shocking. The three naked girls squatted down, spread their legs, and put their hands behind their heads.

"Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master." said all three girls at the same time with a smile.

Susan did not understand what she was seeing. She was looking back and forth between Harry and the girls.

"You must be a little confused at what is happening, Suzy." said Harry.

"Not a little. A lot. What is going on, Master? Why are they naked and why do they also call you Master?" said Susan.

"These are very good questions. Let me try to answer them as best as I can. These three beautiful and naked girls, like you, are my sluts. They came before you. Like you, they treated me poorly and I showed them the error of their ways. Now they are my loyal and lovely sluts. I'm sure you know who each of them are. Cho was my first. She is the alpha slut here and is charge when I am not around. You will obey her like you would me. Su and Daphne came next and will be your sister sluts. Please try to get along." said Harry.

The three girls stood up and went to greet Susan. Cho gave a confused Susan a nice hug.

"Welcome Susan. This is an exclusive group called Harry's Harem of Sluts. We shall see soon if you are worthy of joining. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." said Cho.

"Hi Susan. I know this seems weird and all but you will get use to it. Oh yea… Don't think just because you have those big fat melons you call tits, that you will get to take up all of Master's time. Master prefers girls that are obedient and loyal over those things." said Su.

Daphne patted Su on the head and pulled her back.

"Don't mind her. She is just jealous and upset she has the smallest pair of tits compared to the rest of us. And Daddy does like big boobs. He is a boob guy. Well actually he also does like long legs and round butts. I guess he likes everything. Hehe. But welcome to the group. If you need anything you can ask me. I am a senior slut." said Daphne.

"What! Jealous of those things. Please. Big tits just get in the way. I don't need those that big. Also, senior slut? You were converted just a few weeks ago. Now if you need help, I am the one to come to. Daphne and you will be under me." said Su.

"Under you? No way. There will never be a time where I will be under you." said Daphne.

Su and Daphne started to argue with each other again. Cho had to play mediator as usual. Susan was just staring in confusion which Harry noticed.

"I'm sure you have some more questions. Go ahead." said Harry.

"Ummm… Did all three of you also find the Mirror of Erised as well? I'm just confused as how you got turned as well." said Susan.

Cho, Su, and Daphne looked at each other and then giggled. Susan didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Suzy, come here and sit on my lap. I have a story to tell you." said Harry.

Susan walked towards Harry and sat on his lap and looked at him.

"So what you experienced with the mirror maze, the Mirror or Erised, and the realm of Erised. Well it was real and fake you can say. It was all part of our plan to get you here and make you into one of my lovely sluts. I had Daphne tell you the fake rumor about the mirror. When you got here, we created the maze to separate your from Hannah. Oh yeah...the maze. Well you see the room we are currently in has the power to change into almost anything I want. We thought of a maze. Once you were separated, you encountered what look like the Mirror or Erised. It was a fake. Then what you thought was the mirror pulling you into a different realm was really the room just changing around you. Well after that, the beginning of your training began. Then all the training sessions, milkings, and your final submission took place afterwards." said Harry.

Susan just sat there for a minute and was absorbing all the information.

"Wait… So all of it was fake? The Mirror of Erised never existed?" said Susan.

"Well actually, the Mirror of Erised is real. It is in some secret room in the Ministry. My father found it when he was investigating the death of some rich wizard who collected weird magical artifacts. He told me the Mirror is actually a cursed item with some untrue legends. The mirror does show what you desire but it pulls you in and all you do is stare at it all the time. Even when you are able to pull yourself away from it, all you want to do is come back and look at the mirror until you wither away. The mirror cannot grant any wish. That is just some ridiculous rumor that started to spread about it. Besides, the mirror would never be at the school. It is too dangerous an item. I mean let's be serious, who in the Ministry or the school would allow the mirror to be hidden here. There are so many young and impressionable students here. They could get into a lot of trouble if they found it. It sounds like some kind of ridiculous plot in a young child's story. Heh." said Harry.

"Oh… I guess so… Does that mean I never wanted to be a cow slut?" said Susan.

"Well I suggested it but you eventually accepted it. So the way I see it, I believe that you don't mind being one. After a few of your trainings, you seemed to like it. So in the end I think you do desire being my cow slut." said Harry as he groped her breast.

"I think I should be really upset now. How you tricked me and all but I don't feel angry at all. I still feel the same. I feel happy being your cow slut, Master." said Susan.

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Well that is probably because of the collar, Suzy. Daddy made these amazing collars that have special features that punish and pleasure us. However, once we submit to Daddy, the collar changed our magic core and made us loyal to him. I don't think we can ever be mad at Daddy again." said Daphne.

Susan looked at Harry who just gave a shrug.

"I can't speak for Mistress and Daphne, but I for one am happy that Master changed me. I am so much happier than what I use to be. He has given me the love my family never did." said Su.

"I wouldn't have changed this for anything." said Cho.

"Harry being my new daddy is the best thing that ever happened to me." said Daphne.

"I think so too." said Susan.

Susan gave Harry a big hug. The other girls then came up and hugged Harry as well and it turned into a great big group hug.

"Alright girls, let's get Suzy out of her clothes. Sluts should not be wearing any in front of Master unless he wishes it." said Cho.

The girls pulled Susan off Harry's lap and started to pull off her clothes. Su pulled off Susan's bra and was quite jealous of the size of her tits.

"My god, they are bigger up close then when we were watching Master milk you." said Su with a hint of jealousy.

"Wait, you were watching us?" said Susan.

"Oh yea. When Daddy was training you for the first time, oh god, it was so hot. You begging him to

milk you. Mmmm. All three of us were so horny watching it. I think I came the first time he milked you and you became Suzy Moo Cow, hehehe. I have to say, your milk is delicious." said Daphne.

"Umm. Thanks? Wait how do you know how my milk taste likes?" said Susan.

"Daddy was giving us bottles of your milk. During your milkings, didn't you wonder what he did with the milk? He gave us a bunch of bottles each. I ate my breakfast cereal with it. Mistress uses it with her tea. Su hear just drinks it straight from the bottle. I think she secretly hopes that your milk will help her grow bigger boobs, hehehehe." said Daphne.

"No I don't, you little bitch." said Su.

As Su was about to start another argument, Cho stepped between them.

"Anyways, I do agree your milk gives a nice extra taste to my tea. Thank you Suzy." said Cho.

"Umm. Your welcome, Mistress." said Susan.

"Come. Let us begin your initiation by pleasuring our Master together." said Cho.

The girls escorted Harry to the bed. Along the way they disrobed and removed his clothes. They laid Harry down. The only thing pointing up was his hardened cock.

"Girls, it's time to see if Suzy is up to it. If she can satisfy Master and be a part of this harem." said Cho.

Susan didn't know why but she took this as a challenge to her pride. She would show these girls she was just as good as them. Susan knelt before Harry's rod and began to worship it with her tongue and mouth. Harry was enjoying her ministrations to his manhood.

Su and Daphne crawled up Harry's sides and started to kiss up and down his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around them and started to massage their breasts. After a minute he pulled Su and Daphne up. He kissed Su first then switched to Daphne. In the middle of his kiss with Daphne, Susan hummed loudly on his cock. Cho had started to lick and finger Susan's pussy.

After a bit, Cho held Susan's head down but moved her body over Harry's head. Harry pulled Susan's pussy to his mouth and started to eat her out. Susan started to moan more as he tongued her clit.

"Oh you like that, Suzy? Do you like master eating you out? His tongue going in and out of your pussy, wrapping around your clit, him sucking all your juices that is leaking out of your slutty pussy. Girls look at how slutty she is. No shame whatsoever. She is dripping just from sucking on master's cock." said Cho.

Su knelt next to Susan and started to grope Susan's tits. She slapped the droopy boobs around.

"Oh yeah. Look at how erect this cow slut's nipples are. These two things are too huge. They really are only good for being milked." said Su.

Susan moaned loudly. This was due to the fact that Daphne inserted a lubed up finger up Susan's butt hole. She began to pump it in and out. After a few minutes of this, Susan popped off Harry's dick and sat straight up.

"Uhhhhhh. I'm so close to cumming. Please may I cum? Mmmm… I can't take too much more." said Susan.

"Really? You haven't even made Master cum yet. What makes you think you have the right to cum before Master, you useless cow slut?" said Su.

"That's enough Daphne. Su, it's time for that slut to really work. Move her over Master's wondrous cock." said Cho.

Daphne pulled her finger out and Su lifted Susan off Harry's face. Susan was then hovering over Harry. Her pussy was an inch away from being plowed in.

"OK slut, you are to pleasure Master with your body now. You are not to cum until Master does. If you do, your punishment will be severe. Do you understand?" said Cho.

Susan nodded her head. Cho then slapped her tit hard.

"I asked you a question and you are to respond. Do you understand" said Cho.

"Yes… Yes Mistress." said Susan.

Cho then grabbed a hold of Harry's dick and lined it up to Susan's dripping pussy. Su then pushed Susan down into Harry.

"Ohhhh God. Mmmmmm. Master is in me. Oh God. Yes." moaned Susan.

Susan started to bounce up and down. Her pussy was fully lubricated with her juices. Her tits were flopping around. Harry was moaning in pleasure but he had another idea. As Susan was bouncing, Harry increased the pleasure spell on Susan. Susan was bouncing like crazy now. After a minute or two she was already really close. Harry gave her a mini orgasm.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh godddd! Arrrrrr!" moaned Susan as she collapsed onto Harry.

Cho noticed what Harry did there. She knew her Master was the only one that could give them an orgasm. He did that on purpose so Susan would get punished. Cho knew what to do next. Cho got behind Susan and smacked her ass really hard.

SMACK*

"Owwww!" yelled Susan.

"Did you just cum, slut? Did you cum before Master did, even after I ordered you not to?" said Cho who then gave her a few more spankings.

"Ow. Owwww. I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore. I'm sorry." cried Susan.

"Oooooh. Someone is about to be punished." said Daphne.

"Don't just apologize to me. Apologize to Master as well. You have failed him. You allowed your pleasure to come first before his. You have failed as a slut. Maybe you are not worthy to be in this harem. Maybe we should toss you out." said Cho.

"No! No! Please don't throw me away Master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cumming first. I will never cum first again. I will always make sure your pleasure comes before mine. Please forgive me Master." begged Susan who was looking directly at Harry.

Harry could see the fear in her eyes from the possibility of being thrown away.

"Hmm… I usually don't give second chances… But you seem sincere. I guess I could allow you to

redeem yourself. However, you will need to accept your Mistress' punishment for disobeying her as well. Will you accept your punishment?" said Harry.

"Yes. I will accept it if it means staying in your harem, Master." said Susan.

Harry nodded to Cho. Cho moved to the wall and picked up an item. Susan tried to turn to see but Harry stopped her and told her to continue fucking him. Susan started to go up and down on Harry's semi hard cock again. Her milk filled boobs were making circles near Harry's head. Harry grabbed a hold of them and started to nibble and suck on them. No milk came out as the rings were in place. Harry then took off the rings and placed them to the side.

As Harry was doing that, Cho was preparing the item she got the last time she was at Peter's. She put some lube on both ends. Then she inserted the shorter end of the strap on dildo into her pussy and then buckled on the belt. The larger end of the dildo was about the same size as Harry's cock. Cho then walked back to Susan. Daphne and Su saw their mistress with the strap on and giggled. Susan was still working hard as she fucked her Master. Without warning, Cho grabbed a hold of Susan's waist and plunged the dildo into her asshole.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Susan.

Susan's back bent upwards. The sudden intrusion of something so big in her ass shocked her. Harry had not buggered her yet and the only other anal experience she had was with the small butt plug and Daphne's finger. Those were nothing compared to the size of the dildo.

"Ohhhh God! It's so big. It's ripping my asshole apart. Ugggg." said Susan.

"This is your punishment. Now take it, you useless cow slut. Or was what you said before all lies?" said Cho.

Susan grunted and steadied herself. She then began pumping in and out of both Harry and the dildo. Her grunting was getting louder and louder. After a few minutes Cho increased the pace.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Sooo full. Uh. God. Fuckkkk…" moaned Susan.

"Su, Daphne, she says she is full. Why don't you two go milk her?" said Cho.

Su and Daphne got into position. Both were on their knees looking towards Susan and latched on her to her tits. They started to suck and drain the milk from her jugs.

"Ohhhh. Yessss. Milk me." said Susan.

As Su and Daphne were drinking Susan's fresh milk, Harry reached under their pussies and inserted his middle fingers. He then activated all of his girls pleasure spell. This gave all of them a jolt. Su and Daphne moaned and sucked harder. Cho was moaning and began fucking harder. Susan was shaking from all the sensations she was experiencing. She was being fucked in her pussy and ass while both her titties were being milked. Susan didn't know how much more she could take. She was getting close to cumming again but knew she had to hold on till her Master came first.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ugggg. So good. Master are you ready to cum? Your cow slut is so close. Uhhh. Moooooo. Mooooo." moaned Susan.

"Uhh. You want to cum again already? Master hasn't even gotten close yet. You are useless. Go ahead and cum. It doesn't seem you want to be one of master's sluts." said Cho.

"No. I do. I do, Mistress. I want to be master's slut. I will not cum until master does." said Susan.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can be the milkmaid instead. You can feed the many children Master will have. Watch as his children grow up drinking your milk. Of course you won't have your own child. Only Master's sluts have the right to do so." said Cho.

"NO! I want to have Master's children as well. Master, I want you to fuck a baby into me. I will feed our child with all of my milk. Please Master, cum in me. Shoot your baby batter into my womb." begged Susan.

Su pulled off her Susan's left tit.

"No way. Master, I want to have your baby first. Fuck your baby making sauce into me instead." said Su who wiggled her bottom onto Harry's finger.

Daphne then popped off Susan's right tit.

"Daddy, don't listen to them. Breed your little girl first. Put your big manly cock into my fertile pussy and inject your virile cum into me. I will proudly carry your child in me." said Daphne.

"Look Master. All of your sluts are ready to bear your children. The Potter family line will grow. Oh Master, does that please you? Your sluts willing to open their pussies and wombs to you so you may impregnate them. Uhhh. Master, please fuck a baby into all of us!" said Cho.

"Ah fuck. Fuck. I'm going to fuck a baby into all of you soon. You all are going to have big pregnant bellies. You will all proudly show off your baby bumps. Uhhhh." moaned Harry.

"Yes Master!" said Su

"Oh yes daddy!" said Daphne.

"Mooooo Master!" said Susan.

"Yes Master. Fuck us all!" said Cho.

"Oh God. I can't hold it anymore. I'm cumming. Cum with me girls. Uh. Uh. Uhh. Uhhhh…" grunted Harry.

Harry gave all his girls huge orgasms. They all squirted their juices. Su and Daphne drenched Harry's hands. Cho's was flowing down the dildo. Susan had created a mess with her tits shooting milk everywhere. As her orgasm was hitting her, Susan's tits were bouncing in every direction. Milk was covering Su, Daphne, Harry and the bed. Her cum was mixing with Harry's cum and leaking out onto his groin area.

After their orgasms finished Su and Daphne collapsed backwards. Susan rolled to her left off Harry. Cho fell forward onto the bed. She slowly took off the strap on dildo and dropped it to the side. She then crawled up Harry's legs until her head was at his groin. She dutifully licked up the cum that had leaked out and cleansed his dick with her mouth. Harry groaned in pleasure and patted her head. Harry pulled her up so she was on top of him. Then he pulled his other girls closer to him. This was the life he thought. How could it get any better.

Harry snapped out of his memory and just smiled. He walked back to the study group and began studying with them again.

\--

The week of midterms was brutal for all the students. Last minute cramming and second guesses to

answers. It was Friday, Harry and his girls had just finished their last exam for the year. They all met up at the dungeon.

"Oh thank God. It's finally over. I don't think I can look at another exam." said Daphne.

"Yea… My brain hurts just thinking about school work. I hope I did okay. I don't want to disappoint you Master. After all that tutoring you gave me." said Susan.

"I'm sure you did fine Suzy. I know you tried your best and I'm happy with that." said Harry.

"Thank you Master." said Susan.

All of them were just lounging around. Too tired to do anything.

"At least tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmeade in the morning before having to take the train back for the holidays. What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" said Su.

"I wanna hang out with you guys but Tracey made me promise her to go shopping tomorrow. She is getting annoyed that I am not hanging out with her as much." said Daphne.

"Me too. Hannah has been curious as to where I have been going. I told her we would go hang out in Hogsmeade tomorrow as well." said Susan.

"Awww. That's too bad. Guess it will just be Master, Mistress and I tomorrow." said Su with a snicker.

Daphne gave Su a nasty glare. Susan just looked sad.

"Daddy, when are you going to convert Tracey? I want you to do it soon, then I won't have to sneak around anymore." said Daphne.

"Do Hannah too, Master. Even though she will listen to me she is starting to ask questions." said Susan.

"Hmmm. Are you two trying to tell me what to do?" said Harry.

Both Susan and Daphne got up quickly and knelt before Harry.

"No Master. We wouldn't dare." said Daphne.

"We only obey Master's orders. We only suggest that so we can spend more time together. We apologize if we overstep our bounds." said Susan.

"You should punish them, Master." said Su with a hint of laughter.

"Excuse me?" said Harry who gave Su an angry glare.

Cho gave Su a spank on her rear.

"Master just yelled at them for telling him what to do and you just did the same thing? Go kneel and beg for forgiveness." said Cho.

"Yes Mistress." said Su.

Su kneeled down before Harry.

"I am sorry Master for trying to tell you what to do. I won't do it again. Please forgive me." said Su.

"Serves you right." whispered Daphne to Su.

"Shut up you little bitch." whispered Su to Daphne.

"No, you shut up tiny tits." said Daphne.

Harry growled at them. Both Su and Daphne immediately stopped their bickering and bowed their heads down again.

"Sorry Master." said by both girls.

"You two are lucky I am too tired to punish you right now. But know it will come eventually." said Harry.

Both girls gulped. Cho just shook her head. Susan was hoping she was not part of that punishment.

"I will get to Tracey and Hannah after the break. They will get what they deserve. But for now, I think I'm just gonna head back to my dorm and get some sleep. I'm no longer in any mood for fun and I'm just tired." said Harry.

Harry got up, picked up his bag, and started to make his way out.

"Look at what you did. Now Master is no longer in the mood." said Su.

"What I did? It was you that upset Master last. If it's anyone's fault it should be yours." said Daphne.

Cho stood up angrily and walked towards Su and Daphne. She pinched and grabbed one of their ears.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." said both girls.

"It was the fault of both of you. I was looking forward to de-stressing with Master. Now I'm not. Oh when Master punishes you next time, believe me when I say I am going to make it far worse." said Cho.

It had been awhile since they saw their Mistress this angry. They regretted bickering with each other now. Cho released their ears, picked up her bag and ran after Harry.

"Wait for me Master." said Cho.

"I'm so glad I'm not you two." said Susan as she got up and started to leave the room too.

Su and Daphne grumbled at each other and then went their separate ways.

\--

It was the next morning. Harry had gotten a good night's rest and was in a much better mood. He met up with Cho and Su and they went down to breakfast. Su was very quiet this morning. Unfortunately for her, Cho was her roommate and her mistress was still very upset when they got back to their room. Let's just say Su had a hard time sitting down as her rear end was very tender.

"Everything okay Su?" asked Harry.

Cho gave Su quick glare.

"Everything is fine Harry. I just showed Su some tough love last night." said Cho.

Su whimpered and nodded.

"OK… if you say so. Let's grab a quick bite and head out." said Harry.

They quickly ate some toast and drank some pumpkin juice then went to Hogsmeade. They walked around a few stores together but Harry excused himself. He told Cho and Su he had some personal things he had to take care of and would meet up with them in an hour.

Harry parted ways and walked towards Gwendolyn's Gems and Jewelry store. He made sure he was not being followed. He went inside the store and was greeted by an employee. She introduced herself as Janine and asked if she could be of assistance. Harry turned her down and told her he was just looking. Harry examined the different jewelry the store offered. There were some cheap plain looking ones to expensive gaudy items.

He came across a section for charm bracelets. Each bracelet a person could add a small charm figurine to it. For some additional galleons you could add a minor magical protection spell to it as well. Harry called Janine over and asked for three bracelets. For Su's bracelet he chose a dragon charm. Daphne's bracelet he went with a snake charm and finally for Susan's bracelet he requested the cow charm. He told Janine that he wanted the extra minor protection charm on each.

Harry didn't want to get Cho a bracelet. He wanted something more special. Then he saw a small display case of promise rings. This was perfect. He was not ready to get married yet but a promise ring would show that he loved her. Harry decided on a silver ring with a heart shape diamond at the top. He requested an engraving of "HP " in the band.

Janine got the ring and quickly engraved it. She put each item into separate jewelry boxes and wrapped them up. Harry paid for them and left Janine a nice tip for her good work. He put the bag in his cloak and went to go meet up with Cho and Su.

\--

It was mid afternoon. A bit later than Harry had planned. Harry had a small lunch with Cho and Su at the Three Broomsticks. Cho and Su greeted a lot of their friends and talked about their holiday plans. Harry would chime in every so often when Cho would try to pull him into the conversation.

When they made it back to the castle, Harry told Cho to bring the girls to the dungeon after they were done packing. Harry was done packing pretty quickly. He went downstairs to the common room and didn't see Cho or Su. So he made his way to the Room of Requirements and waited there. Harry did not expect the girls to take so long packing and waited an hour. His girls then started to make their way in.

"Wow. What took you girls so long?" asked Harry.

"Daddy, girls need to make sure they have everything they need. All our makeup, clothes, and other stuff." said Daphne.

"Oh. I just threw in some shirts, jeans, and some textbooks." said Harry.

"Men." said all his girls.

Harry just shook his head in confusion.

"Anyways. The reason I called you girls here is because Christmas is coming, I got you some small

gifts. They are nothing too fancy but something to show my love." said Harry.

All the girls squealed and giggled. They all circled around Harry. He handed the first bracelet to Su. She opened it and gave Harry a big hug.

"I love it Master. It's beautiful. Can you put it on me?" said Su.

Harry placed it on her wrist. Su gave Harry a big kiss. Next he gave the second bracelet to Daphne. She saw the similar bracelet but with the snake charm.

"It's perfect Daddy. I'll never take it off." said Daphne.

Harry put the bracelet on and Daphne planted a big kiss on him. He then turned to Susan and gave the last bracelet to her. She saw the cow charm and giggled.

"Mooooo. Master, I love it. Thank you. But I didn't get you anything." said a worried Susan.

The other girls just realized the same thing. They had been so preoccupied with their midterms that they forgot to get their Master a gift.

"It's okay. You girls are my gifts. Being my loyal sluts is more than enough." said Harry.

Su, Daphne and Susan thought to themselves that they would get their Master a gift before Christmas was over.

"Oh yea. Those charms can protect you from minor jinxes and spells." said Harry.

"Oh these must have cost a lot of money Master." said Susan.

"All worth it." said Harry.

His three girls have him a big hug. Cho was standing to the side awaiting her gift.

"It's getting late. The carriages will be leaving soon. We better get our trunks and get going." said Harry.

"Ummm. Master. What about Mistress' gift?" said Su.

"Oh… You see the store ran out of bracelets and I couldn't find any other good gifts. Besides, Cho knows I love her. No need for a gift. Right Cho?" said Harry.

"Uhh. Yea. You are right Master. It's fine. I-I don't need a gift." said Cho sadly.

The other girls looked sad and worried for their Mistress.

Harry got up and told the girls to get going. They went and got their trunks. The carriage ride to the train station was quiet. Harry, Cho and Su had taken one carriage. Harry was reading a book while Cho just stared out the window. Su kept looking at Cho. She was worried that her Mistress was sad. Su couldn't believe that her master would not give Cho a gift.

As they got on the train, Cho and Su said their hellos and goodbyes to friends. Eventually they found an empty booth. Cho stepped in but as Su was about to go in, Harry grabbed her arm.

"Su, can you give me a few minutes alone with Cho. Just guard the door so no one bothers us." said Harry.

"OK, Harry." said Su.

Harry stepped into the booth and closed the door. He put away his trunk above.

"Where's Su?" said Cho.

"Oh she said she was going to say hi to some friends." said Harry.

"Oh. Okay." said Cho who sat down and looked out the window.

Harry pulled down the curtain on the window, casted some privacy spells, and sat down next to Cho.

"What's wrong? You seem sad." said Harry.

"It's nothing." said an upset Cho.

"Hmmm. No… it's not nothing. You are upset. Is it because I didn't get you a gift?" said Harry.

Cho turned her head to say something but just shook her head.

"No Master. I'm fine." said Cho with a fake smile.

Harry clearly saw this was Cho's fake smile.

"OK. OK. Let me see what I have on me. Oh here. How about this." said Harry.

Harry pulled out a chocolate frog from his pocket.

"Never been open yet. Girls like chocolate right?" said Harry.

The collar usually stops the witch from hurting the master but Cho was getting close to losing it and punching Harry in the face. She clenched her fist and started to breath in and out of her nostrils.

"Master… I suggest you stop talking before I do something I will regret." said Cho who was grinding her teeth.

"Oh. I guess you don't like the chocolate. Well the only other thing I have on me is this." said Harry.

Harry took out the ring box from his cloak pocket. He opened the lid and Cho saw the ring. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." said Cho repeatedly.

"Just to let you know, it's not a engagement ring. I'm not ready to get married yet. But it is a promise ring. It's my promise that I will love you for the rest of my life." said Harry.

Cho was crying. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" asked Harry.

Cho just nodded. She gave Harry her hand. Harry took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. The ring magically resized to Cho's finger. She examined the ring.

"Well… Anything to say?" said Harry.

Cho looked at him and then jumped onto his lap. She started to kiss him hard and all over.

"I love you Master. I love you Master." said Cho.

She started to pull his robe off and then her own robe. She was so turned on right now. She needed to fuck her Master now.

"I need you in me now Master. I need you to fuck me now." said Cho with a need she never had before.

Harry kissed back hard and was trying to take off his shirt when the door knocked.

"Cho? Harry? Everything okay in there?" asked Su.

"Go away." yelled Cho.

Su kept knocking as the privacy spells were still active and she couldn't hear them. Cho growled in frustration. She got up and pulled her shirt back down. Cho cracked open the door and Su looked in.

"Not now Su. I need some time alone with Harry." said Cho.

Su noticed Cho's disheveled clothes and hair.

"Oh, sorry Cho. I'll go find a different booth." said Su.

"Hey Su, hey Cho. I got a few minutes before Tracey notices I am gone. How are you doing Cho?" said Daphne.

"I'm okay. I just need some alone time…" said Cho.

"Hey Daphne, Su. Hi Cho, how are you doing?" said Susan with some worry in her voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just let me have some…" said Cho.

"Hey, are you going in? If not move out of the way." said a random student that started to push through.

Su, Daphne and Susan were pushed into the booth Cho and Harry were in.

"Oomph, hey watch it." said Susan to the students that were pushing her.

Daphne then closed the door.

"Well I guess we can chat in here for a few minutes until the corridors empty out. We just wanted to check up on you Mistress. Oh...um...were we interrupting something?" said Daphne as she noticed Cho and Harry's clothes.

Then Daphne noticed the ring on Cho's finger.

""Oh my God. What is that on your finger?" said Daphne.

Su and Susan then looked at Cho's finger and noticed the ring as well. They all squealed and circled Cho. Cho just sighed and then showed the ring to the other girls.

"It's not an engagement ring. Master got me a promise ring." said Cho.

"Oooooh. It's so pretty. I knew Master would not forget to give you a gift." said Susan.

"Mistress, you looked like your pet had died when Master said he didn't get you a gift. Hehehe."

giggled Su.

"No I did not." said Cho with a blush.

The other girls laughed as well.

"Mistress is so lucky. She gets a promise ring and all we got was a charm bracelet." said Daphne.

"If you are so unhappy with the bracelet, why not give it back to Master." said Cho.

"No way! This is Master's gift to me. I'm never taking it off." said Daphne.

The girls chatted for a little bit more.

"Well I better get going. Tracey probably sent out a search party for me. I'll see you after the holidays." said Daphne with a pout.

Daphne gave the girls a hug and a kiss to Harry.

"I best be going too. Hannah is probably wondering why I have been gone so long." said Susan.

"Wait Susan." said Harry.

"Lift up your shirt and bra. I meant to do this earlier." said Harry.

"Master...I don't mind you milking me but it's going to take a bit of time to finish. Hannah might come looking for me." said Susan.

"No not that. Well it's related." said Harry.

Susan pulled her shirt and bra to expose her bouncy breasts. Harry took his wand out and tapped the nipple rings.

"I've unlocked your nipple rings. You will be able to take them off and milk yourself as you won't be seeing me for a week. However, I expect you to put it back on after you finish milking yourself. If you don't well, you'll be leaking everywhere and if I find out you didn't I will have to punish you. Is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." said Susan.

Susan pulled down her bra and shirt. She straighten her clothes and hugged Su and Cho. She then gave a big hug to Harry which smushed her boobs into him. Then she gave a big kiss and left.

"Mistress, Master, I shall leave as well so you may have some private time." said Su with a giggle.

"Thanks Su." said Harry.

As Su reached the door, someone knocked. Su opened the door and it was some younger Ravenclaw students. They came to greet Cho and Su. Cho was still the queen of Ravenclaw and their dorm mates would always come to pay their respects to her. For the first time Cho didn't want the others grovelling at her. She just wanted to be left alone with Harry. Unfortunately for Cho, people kept coming by throughout the ride. It would look suspicious if she would not see them. Many students noticed the ring and were surprised when Cho said it was from Harry and that they were dating now. FInally the last of the Ravenclaw classmates had left. "Thank god. I thought they never leave. Now where were we Master." said Cho.

The train whistle blew. This was the signal that the train was arriving at the station.

"NOOO!!! Come on. I didn't get to spend much time with you Master." cried Cho.

Harry put his arm around Cho.

"It's okay Cho. We will have a lot more time after the holidays. Don't worry. I'll give you some special alone time. That sound good?" said Harry.

"I guess." said Cho but she had other ideas in her mind.

Harry brought their trunks down. Su and Cho gave their final hugs and kisses to Harry and they got off the train. They separated and met up with their families.

\--

It was Christmas Eve morning and a few days since the train ride. Lily Potter was sitting at her dining table, sipping on her tea and eating the toast her house elf made. James was still sleeping as he had been working into the late hours the last few weeks. Lily had rarely seen her husband outside a few meals or when he would just pass out on the couch in his office. He was still working on the Aphrodite's Breath case. Her children had finally come home for the winter break. Rose was the same. She was either sending owls to her friends or going out with them. She didn't really spend much time with her family since she came home. Harry on the other hand, spent the last few days with Lily. He was still her little boy but there was something a little different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed that Harry was a bit more confident in himself. His aura felt more manly.

Harry came down and greeted his mother.

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?" said Harry.

"Morning sweetie. Winky made some toast, bacon, and oatmeal." said Lily.

"Ok. Thanks Winky." said Harry.

Their house elf blushed and bowed. She then disappeared to complete some more house chores. As Harry was eating his breakfast, Winky popped back into the dining room.

"Missus Potter, there is a person waiting at floo." said Winky.

"OK Winky, I'll go check who it is." said Lily.

Lily put down her tea and went to the greeting room with the floo.

"Hello, this is the Potter Residence, how may I help you?" said Lily.

Then the face of Cho Chang appeared.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter. My name is Cho Chang. I am a friend of your son and daughter." said Cho.

"Oh Cho. Yes. Come on through." said Lily as she lowered the security spells.

Cho came on through the floo and gracefully landed in the Potter's Greeting Room.

"Happy Holidays Mrs. Potter. How are you doing today?" said Cho.

"Happy Holidays to you too Cho. I am doing well. I'm not too sure if Rose is awake yet. She is such a sleepy head when she gets back for the holidays. Let me go see if I can wake her up." said Lily.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter, I am not here for Rose. I came to see Harry." said Cho.

Lily was startled by what Cho said.

"I'm sorry, you are here for Harry?" asked Lily.

"Why yes, Mrs. Potter. Is that strange?" asked Cho.

"Oh, um, no, of course not. Where are my manners. Please have a seat. Would you like a drink while I go get Harry?" said Lily.

"Oh some tea would be nice." said Cho.

"Of course. Winky, can you please provide some tea for Cho here?" said Lily.

Winky popped in and poured some tea for Cho. Lily quickly made her way back to the dining room. She found Harry finishing up his toast.

"Harry, sweetie, Cho Chang is here for you." said Lily.

Harry looked up in surprise.

"Cho is here? Ok, I'll go see her." said Harry.

Lily was shocked at how calm Harry was. She expected her little boy to be a bit frazzled about a girl coming to see him. Harry got up and made his way to the greeting room. Lily quietly followed behind him.

"Hey Cho. Merry Christmas." said Harry.

Cho then ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. Lily saw this and was surprised. A young girl was giving her son a hug. Not just a friendly hug at that. More of a girlfriend type of hug,

"Hiya Harry. Merry Christmas. I missed you the last few days." said Cho.

"We have only been away for two days, Cho. How has your holidays been so far?" said Harry.

"Two days too long. My holidays have been ok so far. A little boring. Some family visiting here and there. Nothing exciting. How has yours been?" said Cho.

"Nothing too exciting either. Rose is Rose. My dad has been pretty busy with work. I have been spending most of my time with my mom in the garden just catching up." said Harry.

"Awww. You are such a good son. Hehehe." teased Cho.

Lily was a bit proud that he was not ashamed to tell his friends that he still hangs out with his mother. Lily then stepped out to greet Cho again.

"Harry, where are your manners, why don't you ask Cho if she would like to join us for breakfast." said Lily.

"Oh yea. Sorry. Would you like some breakfast. Our house elf made some toast and bacon." said Harry.

"Oh thats fine. I ate before I came." said Cho.

"Harry, why don't you take Cho for a tour around the grounds then." suggested Lily.

"Uh sure. Let me get my coat and I'll show you around." said Harry.

Harry left to get his coat. Cho and Lily smiled at each other awkwardly.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Potter. I love how you decorated it." said Cho.

"Oh thank you. Much of this is what the Potter family had but I put some of my personal touches here and there. Hehe." said Lily.

Lily really wanted to ask Cho what her intentions with her son were. As she got the nerve to ask, Harry came back into the room.

"Ready to go Cho?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Cho.

Harry escorted Cho out the manor. Lily ran towards the window and noticed that Harry got a large cloak and wrapped it around the two of them. Cho snuggled up to Harry as they walked away. Lily wondered if her little boy had finally found a girlfriend. She was a little saddened that Harry was growing up but also was curious as to why he didn't mention Cho the last few days. She stayed by the window and watched the two young teenagers walking around.

Rose came down the stairs and saw her mother looking out the window.

"Mom. What are you looking at?" said Rose.

"Rose. Come here. Why didn't you tell me your brother had a girlfriend." said Lily.

"What are you talking about mom? Harry having a girlfriend? That will never happen." said Rose.

"Then why is Cho Chang walking the grounds with your brother?" said Lily.

Rose ran to the window and peered out. Her mom was correct. It was Cho Chang with Harry. She had heard rumors that Harry had been hanging out with Cho lately. But she didn't think they were going out. Why would Cho date her loser brother she thought.

While his mother and sister was spying on them, Harry was walking with Cho on the acres of land his property encompassed.

"So what are you doing here, Cho?" said Harry.

"I missed you Master. Is there somewhere private we can talk? Away from prying eyes." said Cho.

Harry turned his head towards the house and saw his mother and Rose scatter from the window.

"Sure. There is a barn not to far from here. We can talk there." said Harry.

They walked a few minutes until they reached the barn. Harry opened the door and they both entered. Cho looked around. The barn was a lot bigger and cleaner than she expected.

"I use to play here as a kid a lot. Follow me. There is a secret room here that I made. My secret base you could say." said Harry.

They climbed the ladder and Harry moved some stacks of hay. He pulled open a panel on the wall which led to a small room. Harry lit the candle to bring some light into the room. There were some small toys and some bundles of hay lying around.

"We should have plenty of privacy here. I don't think anyone knows about this place. So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm. This will do. Can I get the cloak?" asked Cho.

Harry handed her the large cloak they were using before. She laid it out on top of the hay. Cho then pulled Harry down onto the hay and she climbed on top of him.

"Less talking. More fucking, Master. Your slut is so fucking horny right now." said Cho.

Cho had the eyes of a woman in heat. She had one thing in her mind and that was to fuck her mate. Cho began tearing off Harry's clothes. Harry was a bit surprised by the aggressiveness Cho was exhibiting. She finally got Harry's pants off. He was only in his boxers. Cho went to pull them off but Harry stopped her. She slapped his hands away and went to pull the boxers again but this time Harry grabbed her hands. He then rolled Cho off him and now he was on top of her. He held her hands above her head with his left hand. He then slapped her with his right hand.

"You forgot your place, slut. I am the one that dominates. Not you." said Harry.

"Yes Master. Please dominate your needy slut. Put your slut in her proper place." said Cho.

Harry pulled her coat off and then her sweater. Next he tore her blouse open. The buttons went flying everywhere. Cho was not wearing a bra. Harry went down and sucked on one of her tits. As he was sucking, he pulled off Cho's skirt and then her panty hoses. When Harry went for her panties all he felt was her wet pussy. Cho had decided not to wear panties either. Harry raised his eyebrow and gave Cho a look.

"What? The bra and panties would just get in the way. Now Master. Fuck your slut like you mean it." said Cho.

Harry pulled off his boxers. He started to move down to lick her pussy but Cho stopped him.

"No foreplay this time. Just stick your big hard cock in and break me." said Cho.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lined up his cock and pushed all the way in with one motion.

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! Oh God! That's it. Oh God I have missed your cock being in my slutty pussy." said Cho.

"Ohh. You are so tight again." said Harry.

"Uh. That's because Master hasn't fucked his slut in a few days. Your slut needs Master to fuck her constantly to keep it loose. Now, fuck your slut hard. Own your slut." said Cho.

Harry started with slow long strokes. He would hit the entrance to her womb. After a bit, he switched to quick short and powerful strokes. The sound of their flesh hitting each other bounced off the walls of the room.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Yes. Yes. Yes. Harder. Harder. Yes. Suck my titties. Suck em. Oh God yes!" said Cho.

Harry started to lick and suck on Cho's tits. Then all of a sudden a squirt of milk came out. Harry looked up and Cho gave him a grin.

"Hehe. I got some Lact-aid and put a little in me. I know you like your fresh milk." said Cho.

Harry began sucking and pumping both breasts. He was lapping up all the milk he could get.

"Oh God. Is this what Suzy feels everytime you milk her? It is amazing. Oh God. Yes. That's it. Please Master. May your slut cum? She is so close. Please. Your slut hasn't been able to cum in days. Please." said Cho.

"You may cum as much as you want for today." said Harry.

"OH YESSS! YES! YES! FUCK. ARGGGG." moaned Cho.

Cho finally had the release she needed. She was violently shaking. Her eyes rolled backed. As her orgasm finished, Harry started to pump in her again. This led to another orgasm building up in her.

After awhile, Harry had finished milking Cho. He went back and concentrated on fucking his girl hard again. He was pistoning in and out of her pussy. Cho had lost count of how many orgasms she had. A new one started as one ended. She was in a constant state of bliss.

With one stroke, Harry pushed an the way in. He then wrapped his arms under Cho and lifted her up. Cho wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and her arms around his neck. Harry then started to spear Cho on his cock. He raise her to the tip and drop her back down.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god you are so deep. You are hitting my womb. Uh. Uh. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes." moaned Cho.

Harry was getting close but was also getting tired holding Cho up in this position. He laid her back down on the cloak. Then continued his hard fucking of Cho. His breathing had gotten quicker. Cho knew he was close. She still had her arms behind his neck. She pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching. She looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes Master. That's it. Fuck me. Fuck me good. Mmmm. Only you can fuck me this good. Yes. Yes. Come on. Cum in me. Cum in me. Fuck your jizz into my womb. You know you want to. Mark your bitch with your cum. Mark me as your property. Only you can fuck me. Only you can cum in me. Fuck me. Cum. Cum. CUM IN YOUR SLUT, MASTER!" screamed Cho.

"Argggggggggg!" grunted Harry as he unloaded days of stored up cum into Cho.

As Harry's cum started to flow in, Cho had the biggest orgasm of her life. Her whole body tightened up. She made a silent scream and temporarily lost the ability to speak. Her tongue was sticking out to the side of her mouth. She was gripping hard into Harry's back. Her pussy was contracting non stop.

After a minute, Cho released her grip. Her hands fell to the side and she fell back onto the cloak. She had passed out. Harry had finished filling up Cho with his jizz. He was starting to catch his breath. When he tried to pull out, Cho's legs which were still interlocked around his waist, would not let him leave her pussy. She was unconscious but her legs had a mind of their own. Harry was too tired to fight it so he laid on top of Cho.

"Cho. Cho. Are you okay? Cho." said Harry as he might patted her cheek.

"Uhhh. What happened?" said Cho as she started to regain consciousness.

"You passed out. That must have been a big orgasm." chuckled Harry.

"Oh wow. That was the most amazing thing I ever felt. I never came that hard before. Maybe because I haven't been able to cum in a few days." said Cho.

"But we have gone some days without having sex before. You have never been like this. It was like you were in heat." said Harry.

"Oh… That might be because of the Christmas gift I got you. You see, while we were at Peter's I found this bottle of perfume. It's no ordinary perfume. From what I read, it seems to be able to give the person that uses it hot sexy wet dreams. The thing is you only need a few drops of cum of the person you want them to dream of. So I bought the perfume and uh used your cum. Then I tested it out on myself to see if it worked. Well long story short, it works really well. I have been having really erotic dreams about you Master. But with the collar, I can't cum without your permission. So I have been quite horny as of late. I have the perfume with me. I thought you could use it on some of the other girls you haven't gotten yet. Merry Christmas?" said Cho.

Harry gave Cho a big kiss. She was always thinking of him. She was even willing to help him gather more girls for his harem.

"What an excellent gift. I will have plenty of uses for it." said Harry.

While telling her story, Cho had been gyrating her hips and her pussy was massaging Harry's cock. It had started to harden up again.

"Well. Are you ready for round 2?" said Harry.

"Round 2? Are you sure you are up to it?" said Cho.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that passed out. Just saying." said Harry with a smirk.

"Oh you are going to get it now." said Cho.

Cho rolled Harry on to his back. She kissed him hard and made circles with her hips.

"I hope you are ready Master. Round 2 is going to be even more wild. Ohhh Master!" moaned Cho who started to bounce on Harry's hardening cock.

\--

Chapter 13

The Witch's Collar

Harry Potter was resting from his three rounds of sexual debauchery he had with Cho Chang. Cho was snuggled up by Harry. She was resting on his arm and chest. Harry wrapped the cloak around them to keep warm from the winter cold outside.

"Wow. That was amazing. I'm impressed Master, that you were able to go a third round." said Cho.

"Well… I have been getting a lot of practice from you girls. I think my stamina has gone up a bit." said Harry.

This reminded Harry he needed to look through the library for any books on sex magics later.

"Hehe. So how long have we been gone? Your mom must be wondering where we went." said Cho.

Harry looked at his watch.

"Looks like we have been at it for two hours. Don't worry. I'll just tell her we want riding or something." said Harry.

"Well technically that is true. I was riding her son's cock most of the time. Hehehe." said Cho as she started to kiss Harry on the neck.

"Mmm. You little vixen. If you keep this up there will be a fourth round." said Harry.

"Oooh. Master wants to go a fourth round and finish off his slut? First round you picked me up and speared my pussy. Second round you put me on all fours and fucked me like a bitch. Third round you buggered my asshole. Stretched it so big there was a gaping hole. Every round you filled me with large amounts of your hot cum. I can still feel all that warm jizz in me, Master." said Cho seductively.

As Cho was speaking she got on top of Harry and began grinding her pussy over his flaccid dick. It started to show a little life from her ministrations. Cho continued kissing Harry on his chest and neck.

"Mmm… You are insatiable my beautiful slut." said Harry.

"Your slut is always ready to have sex with you Master. Any time. Any place. As many times as you want. Just say the word. Your slut will spread her legs and open her pussy to you." says Cho.

"Oh God. That is so hot." said Harry.

Cho's dirty talk got Harry Jr. up. Cho smiled when she felt it poking her.

"I knew you had one more round in you Master." said Cho.

Cho wrapped her hand around Harry Jr. and gave it a few pumps. Then she sank down on it. Her wet pussy engulfing it. Both Harry and Cho moaned. After three rounds of hot and wild sex, the need was much more lighter. This time they took it slowly and made love. Cho bent forward and kissed Harry on the lips.

They made out while Cho continue to bounce on Harry's cock. No words were spoken this time. None were needed. After around fifteen minutes Cho pulled back a little.

"Uh. Master I'm almost there. I'm going to cum soon." said Cho.

"Me too Cho, me too." said Harry.

Harry pulled Cho back down and continued their kissing. Cho increased the pace at which she was humping Harry. They were grunting into each other's mouths. After another minute Harry let out a large grunt as he came. Cho in return growled into his mouth as her final orgasm for the day hit her. She stopped humping and just sank down into Harry's cock. Harry hugged Cho tightly as he pumped in and out a few spurts of cum into her. He didn't have much left in him.

Once he was done he looked directly at Cho.

"I love you Cho Chang." said Harry.

"I love you Harry Potter." said Cho.

After a few minutes of recuperating, Harry rolled Cho to the side and got up.

"We better clean up and get dressed." said Harry.

"Yes Master. Any longer and your mom might come out to check on us. I don't think you want your mom to come find us out here like this. Hehehe." said Cho.

"Probably not. That would be awkward." said Harry.

"I'm sure it would be too much for your mom to find out I took your innocence. Hehehe" giggled Cho.

Harry playfully spanked Cho on her butt.

"Eeep" cried Cho.

"I would have to tell her you corrupted me with your feminine wiles. Seduced me with your body." said Harry.

"Well, if you told her that she probably kill me. I need her to like me. Do you think we should tell her we are dating?" said Cho.

"Umm. I'm okay with it. I think she has some idea that we are." said Harry.

"I'm starting to get a little nervous. What if she doesn't like me. Is there anything I should know about her. Oh no! I didn't bring a gift. She will think I have no manners." said a worried Cho.

"Cho. It'll be fine. Just be yourself. Although you might want to fix your blouse. I'm not sure what she will think if she sees your girls." said Harry.

"Oh right. Yea better fix this." said Cho.

She got her wand and repaired her blouse. The buttons flew back on. Harry and Cho finished putting back on their clothes. Albeit a little messy. Cho fixed her hair and makeup. She then pulled out the bottle of perfume.

"Oh Master. Here is the perfume I was talking about before." said Cho.

Harry took the bottle and examined it. It looked like a regular bottle of perfume. A small tag was attached to it. It said "From a secret admirer".

"I put the tag on so the girl that got it would think it's a gift from a mystery person." said Cho.

"Good thinking." said Harry.

Harry and Cho then left the secret room and made their way back to the manor.

\--

When Harry and Cho disappeared behind the barn, Lily tried changing to a different window to see if she could find out where they went. Rose followed for a bit but had lost interest and went to go hang out with Katie in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, no matter what window Lily moved to, Harry and Cho were nowhere to be seen. Lily was about to put on her coat and go looking for them when James came down. He looked exhausted from the extra hours he had been putting in and the lack of sleep. He requested Winky bring him some coffee and then noticed Lily was getting ready to go out.

"Hey Lils, heading out?" said James.

"James, you are finally up. You won't believe it but a girl came by to see Harry." said Lily.

"Oh? Really? For Harry and not Rose? Who is it?" said James.

"Yes. It was Cho Chang. She said she came here to see Harry and when they met she gave Harry a hug. Not just a friendly hug but a real girlfriend one. Wasn't she the one that almost got rape by that Diggory boy?" said Lily.

"Yeah, she is. I met her a few times when I took her statement and at the trial. She seem nice." said James as he took the cup of coffee from Winky.

"Well Harry is giving her a tour of the grounds but then I lost sight of them. They went behind the barn and they haven't shown up since. I'm worried. I'm going to go and look for him." said Lily.

"Lils. Stop. Don't do that. Harry finally has a girl that is interested in him. Merlin knows we were starting to wonder if there ever would be one. Do you wanna scare her away? How do you think it will look when his mommy comes snooping around? If my mom did that I would be so embarrassed. Let them be. I'm sure Harry and Cho are fine. They are just young teenagers. What's the worse they could get up to? If you remember when we were young, we made out a bit in some broom closets, hehe." said James as he walked into the dining room.

"Yea...and when was the last time we did anything like that." whispered Lily.

"Did you say something Lils?" said James.

"Nothing dear. I guess you are right. Well we have the house to ourselves right now, maybe we could have some fun of our own." said Lily.

"Oh Lils. I would love to do that but Madam Bones is hounding me on this case. I need to finish up the paperwork. Maybe afterwards we could." said James as he went back to his office.

Lily sighed. It had been ages since James and her had any quality time together. James has been so focused on this case that Lily was starting to feel neglected. She also worked for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Her work was important but she made it a point to always separate work from home and have time for her family. She rarely ever brought work back home. Lily decided to get rid of her stress by going to the exercise room and do some yoga.

After two and a half hours, Lily had completed her yoga exercises and showered. She came back to

the living room and noticed that Harry and Cho were still not back. Lily was worried.

"Did they get hurt or fall into some ditch. No, if they did fall, I taught Harry how to apparate. He would be able to get out." said Lily to herself.

Then the one thing came to her mind that she didn't want to think about.

"They wouldn't be doing it? Would they? Harry is too young. He wouldn't. Unless that succubus got her claws into my baby boy. I have to go save him." Lily said to herself.

Just as she was about to head out, the main door to the manor opened and it was Harry and Cho. They were both chatting and laughing about something. Lily ran up to them and wanted to yell at Cho but she stopped herself. She put on a fake smile.

"Harry, Cho. Welcome back. Did you have fun?" said Lily.

"Yea. It was cool mom." said Harry.

"So what did you two do for two hours?" said Lily.

Harry and Cho looked at each other.

"Nothing much. We just walked around a bit. Then did some riding around the woods." said Harry.

"I see. Was that all you did?" asked Lily who had her suspicions.

"Uh...yea. What else is there to do?" said Harry who gave an innocent face to his mother.

"I guess that is true. Well anyways, it is the afternoon. Cho would you like to join us for lunch? You can meet Harry's father." said Lily.

"Oh, um I wouldn't want to be a bother, Mrs. Potter." said Cho.

"Nonsense. We love having guests over. It is not often that Harry has friends over." said Lily.

"Mom!" said Harry.

"Well if you don't mind, then I would be glad to have lunch here." said Cho with a smile.

"Excellent. Let's head over to the dining room. We can tell Winky what we would like to eat." said Lily.

Cho took off her coat and Harry hung it up in the closet. Harry folded up the cloak and put in there as well. When he was taking off his own coat he felt the bottle of perfume in the pocket and took it out. He hung up his coat and was about to head to his room to hide the perfume when his mom called out to him to hurry up. He couldn't fit the bottle in his jean pocket and then noticed the table where all the owl deliveries were made was full of stuff. He put the bottle in between some packages and then went to the dining room.

Harry got to the dining room and pulled the chair out for Cho.

"Oh. Thank you Harry." said Cho.

"My mom taught me to be a gentleman." said Harry with a smile.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you pulled out my chair?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"Oh of course mother. Right away." said Harry.

Harry went to his mother's seat and pulled the chair out. Cho laughed at the sweet exchange between mother and son. She could see Harry was very close to his mother. Harry then came back and sat next to Cho.

"So Cho, what would you like to eat? Winky can make almost anything." said Lily.

"Oh I don't know…" said Cho.

"Winky, I think Cho will have the Fish and Chips as that is her favorite and I think I will go with the Bangers and Mash." said Harry.

"Yes Master Harry. What would Mistress Lily like?" said Winky.

"I think I'll have the chicken salad." said Lily.

"Right away Mistress." said Winky as she popped away to cook.

Lily noticed how Harry took charge and ordered for Cho. That was something he would never have done for anyone else. After a few minutes, James came in. Cho stood up to greet him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How do you do?" said Cho.

"Oh Cho. It is nice to see you again. I am doing fine. Just tons of auror work to finish." said James who sat at his seat.

Winky then reappeared with the dishes of food. James had told Winky what he wanted in his office. Winky placed each dish in front of the person that ordered it and then disappeared.

"Cho, what would you like to drink? We have water, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, some wine from our vineyard." said Lily.

Lily was testing Cho. She wanted to see if she was an underage drinker. Cho saw through the true intention of the question.

"Oh um, Im only 16. I can't drink alcohol. I wouldn't mind some pumpkin juice." said Cho.

"Oh of course. Silly me. Let me pour you some." said Lily.

Lily picked up the bottle of pumpkin juice. Cho picked up her glass and held it out for Lily to pour into it. While Lily was pouring it, she noticed the ring on Cho's finger. Lily almost overfilled the glass.

"Um, Mrs. Potter, I think that is enough juice." said Cho.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Well let us enjoy this meal." said Lily.

As the Potters and Cho were eating, Lily kept looking at the ring. She was very suspicious of it.

"So Cho, how did you and Harry meet?" asked Lily.

"Well I have been friends with Rose for awhile so we have seen each other before. To be honest Harry and I weren't really friends at that time. I just knew Harry as Rose's brother. We really didn't start talking until he was there after...um…." said Cho.

"Mom. Cho isn't comfortable talking about that with others." said Harry.

"No, it's okay Harry. It's over and he was caught. Thanks to you father. Thank you again Mr. Potter for catching him." said Cho.

"No thanks needed my dear. I was just doing my job." said James.

"Well after the incident, Harry was there to walk me to the Infirmary. He was very nice and stayed with me there the whole night. He didn't ask any weird questions. He was just there to support me. After that we started to talk and hang out a little bit." said Cho who smiled at Harry.

Lily was so proud of her son being there for Cho.

"Ohhh. That is so sweet of you Harry. And when did you two start dating?" asked Lily.

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Mom!" yelled Harry.

"What? Don't think I didn't notice that little promise ring on her finger." said Lily.

Cho blushed and covered her ring with her hand.

"Busted Harry. You can't get these things past your mother." said James.

"Mom...you are embarrassing me and making Cho uncomfortable." said Harry.

Cho held Harry's hand.

"It's okay. Mrs. Potter, Harry and I have been dating for two months now. We wanted to keep it a quiet as not to spread too many rumors at the school. You see, Harry showed me he was the right guy for me and I kinda just fell for him." said Cho.

Lily was still a little suspicious. Something was still bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. But for now she would have to accept that her little boy was not so little anymore. He had found another woman in his life.

"Well Harry, I expect you to treat Cho well." said Lily.

"Yes mom. Of course I will treat her the proper way." said Harry.

"Atta boy. Just like your old man. Pulling in all the beauties." said James.

For the rest of the meal there was some small talk. Lily would ask some subtle probing questions about Cho. Cho would answer Lily's questions perfectly. Lily would also tell some embarrassing stories about Harry's childhood which would make Cho giggle and brought some insight into who Harry was. After a bit, they all finished their meals.

"Thank you again for lunch Mrs. Potter. It was delicious." said Cho.

"Please, now that you are dating my son, you can call me Lily." said Lily.

"Um. Ok Lily." said Cho.

"Well I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again Cho." said James as he left for his office.

As Lily was going to ask what Harry and Cho were going to do now, Winky appeared.

"Mistress Lily. There is someone at the floo for you." said Winky.

"Ok. I will be right there Winky. If you two would excuse me, I will be back in a bit." said Lily.

It turned out it was one of her coworkers just wanting to chat. Lily wanted to end it quickly but her friend kept on going. Meanwhile, Harry brought Cho to his bedroom.

"Sooo. I get to enter Master's sanctum. I bet the other girls are going to be so jealous. Hehe." said Cho.

"Heh. It's nothing that spectacular. It's just a regular bedroom." said Harry.

When they entered, he turned on the lights and closed the door. Cho was amazed. The room was huge. She saw Harry's king size bed, huge walk-in closet, attached private bathroom, large shelves of books, a grand desk and chair, fireplace, and large window that overlooked the property.

"Oh my god. This room is huge. It's like the size of the whole first floor of my house. Wow. Although it wasn't what I was expecting." said Cho.

"Oh? And what did you expect my room to be like?" said Harry.

"Well, I definitely thought it would be more messy. Maybe some posters of bikini clad witches in provocative poses. Some adult wizard magazines lying around. Sports memorabilia on the shelves. You know, typical guy stuff." said Cho.

"Do I look like the typical guy to you? I am not a big sports guy. That is more my dad and Rose's thing. I prefer to read books that offer me knowledge. Besides, I no longer have need for posters or magazines of witches. I have the real thing." said Harry.

"Why yes you do, Master." said Cho.

Cho walked up to Harry and started to kiss him.

"Now why don't you continue giving me the tour of your room. Starting with your bed." said Cho.

\--

It was around 2 PM when Rose got home. She wanted to stay out longer but the blizzard got heavy so she decided to go home. Rose noticed her mom chatting with someone in the greeting room and went upstairs towards her room. When she passed by Harry's room, she heard some giggling and moaning. She put her ears to the door to try and eavesdrop on her brother. She heard what sounded like kissing and squeaking sounds of a bed. An idea popped in her head. If she told her mother about this, she would totally freak out and Harry would get in trouble. A girl in a boy's room with the door closed. How scandalous would that be she thought.

So Rose quickly ran down to the greeting room where her mother was. She saw that her mother's friend had just went through the floo.

"Mom! Guess what. Harry is in his room with Cho and the door is closed. I heard some inappropriate noises coming from there. Oh my virgin ears." said Rose.

Lily knew her daughter was no angel. She knew Rose was trying to get his brother in trouble. But the thought of her little boy with that vixen in his room clouded her judgement. Naughty thoughts ran

through her mind. She quickly ran up to Harry's room. Rose followed along with an evil smirk on her face. Lily reached Harry's room and heard some giggling.

"No Harry. Not like that. Not so hard. You gotta be more gentle. Let me show you how it's done. You take your hand and hold it like this." said the voice of Cho.

Lily was mollified. What was this girl trying to teach her innocent angel. She quickly kicked the door open.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you have...a...girl…" said Lily.

What Lily saw was not the succubus Cho taking advantage of her son. They were at his desk sitting opposite of each other. On the table was a game of Gobstones.

"Mom. What's going on? Why are you barging into my room?" asked Harry.

"I-I uh...thought you two were...uhhh...you see your sister said she heard some noises coming from your room and I came to investigate." said a flustered Lily.

"What did you think we were doing? Cho was just teaching me how to play Gobstones. Did you think we were doing something inappropriate? Wow mom. I didn't think you thought your own son would be like that." said Harry.

Lily felt ashamed. She then turned her head and gave Rose an evil glare. Rose slowly backed out of the room and made a dash away.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. With what your sister said and the door being closed, I thought...well what I thought was wrong. I'm sorry to both of you. I am so embarrassed. Please forgive me." said Lily.

"It is I who should apologize, Mrs. Potter err...I mean Lily. I totally understand how you could have misunderstood what was happening. We shouldn't have closed the door. I'm sorry." said Cho.

"No it is fine. Well actually I prefer if you didn't close the door. It is not proper to have two young dating teenagers in a bedroom with the door closed. I'll let you two continue playing. Have fun. Oh before I forget, Cho, will you be joining us for dinner tonight. We actually will be visiting Harry's godfather for Christmas Eve dinner. You are welcome to join." said Lily.

"That sounds lovely but unfortunately I have to get going soon. I have some family dinner to attend to as well. But thank you for the invitation." said Cho.

"Alright then. Maybe next time. Have fun you two." said Lily.

Lily then left the room. Crisis averted she thought. Nothing was happening in Harry's room. But now she would have to scold her daughter. She went looking for Rose.

After Rose made her get away, she went back downstairs. She couldn't believe her plan had backfired on her. Now it looked like she was the one who made a mistake. The look her mother sent her before gave her chills down her back. She knew her mother was going to yell at her so she would try to avoid her as long as possible. Rose walked to the owl delivery table. There was tons of letters and packages.

She went through the pile looking for stuff addressed to her. She found some letters from some friends. Also some packages from boys at the school that liked her. Inside were either flowers or chocolates. The same boring items she always got from them. Then she saw a bottle of perfume. She

looked at the tag and all it said was "From a secret admirer". Rose thought this had to be directed to her. Her mother wouldn't have any secret admirer. She was old and married. Rose picked up the bottle and examined it. The label on the bottle was of a high end expensive brand. She decided to spray some on.

"Hmmm. Not bad. Smells nice." said Rose.

Just then Lily had come downstairs and found her daughter.

"Rose Potter! Come here now! How dare you make false accusations that your brother was doing some inappropriate things in his room. Do you know how embarrassed I was when I stormed in there and they were just playing a game?" said an angry Lily.

Rose sighed and put the bottle back on the table and listened to her mother yell and nag at her for what seem like hours.

Back in Harry's room after Lily left, both Harry and Cho breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow. That was close. We almost got caught. It's a good thing you stopped things before she got in here." said Cho.

"I thought I heard someone at the door before. I guessed it was Rose and knew Rose couldn't resist trying to get me in trouble." said Harry.

"Your sister is really mean to you. I mean she seems pretty civil towards us other girls." said Cho.

"She may be nice to you but she made most of my childhood a nightmare. She tortured me, got me into trouble, blame me for things I didn't do." said Harry.

"Aww. That sounds awful Master. She sounds like a real bitch to you. Is that why she is on your list?" said Cho,

Harry quickly turned to Cho.

"What do you mean by that?" said Harry.

"Master, I accidentally caught a glimpse of your list one time when you were reading your book. I saw Rose's name along with the rest of us. I didn't mean to see it. I just saw it as I was passing by. Please don't be mad with me." begged Cho.

"I guess if it was an accident, I won't get mad. Do you think of me as a sick pervert for adding my own sister to the list?" said Harry.

"Master, I am not here to judge you. I am here to obey your orders. If you wish to convert your sister, I will fully support you. Besides, I love your kinky side. What you do with your girls is not normal. We all find you pervy but in a good way. It is nice to spice up our sex lives. From the way you described how Rose treats you, I think she deserves it." said Cho.

"Thanks Cho. I know I could always count on you to support me." said Harry.

Harry and Cho spent the rest of the day just chatting in his room. Learning about each other's childhood and personal interests. Time flew and it was already 4PM.

"I better get going Master. I need to help my parents set up the dinner party for my family. I probably won't be able to see you until school starts again. My parents are taking me on vacation to Hong

Kong for the rest of the week." said Cho.

"Oh. That sounds like fun." said Harry.

"It would be if you were coming. But it really is just us visiting relatives I barely know." said Cho.

"Heh. Don't worry. Before you know it, the new school semester will start and we will see each other again." said Harry.

Harry then walked Cho down to the floo. Lily walked into the room as well.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lily. I really enjoyed my time." said Cho.

"You are very welcome. Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" said Lily.

"No. I have to get going. My parents told me I had to help with dinner." said Cho.

"Well you are welcome any time. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." said Lily.

"Same to you." said Cho.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded his head at his mother to leave.

"Oh. I think I left the kettle on the stove. I better go check on it." said Lily.

Lily left the room but hid around the corner. She quietly waited and snuck a peak at Harry and Cho.

"Sorry about that. My mom is a little overprotective." said Harry.

"I think she is lovely. It is nice to see a son and mother still be so close at our ages. Well I gotta go. I'll miss you." said Cho.

"I'll miss you too." said Harry.

Harry hugged Cho and then gave her a quick kiss. Cho then threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped on through. Lily stepped back into the room.

"Well, she seems very nice." said Lily.

"Mom…." said Harry.

"What? I'm just hurt that you have been dating this girl for two months and you didn't think to mention her in all of our letters." said Lily.

"It's not something a teenage boy talks to their mother about. Well, do you like her?" asked Harry.

"Hmm. She has very nice manners, doesn't seem to be a drinker, very pretty, seems to listen to you very well. I guess I like her." said Lily with a sniffle.

"What is it mom?" said Harry.

"Well, it's just that my little boy is growing up now. He has found another woman in his life. You won't need your mother anymore. Just toss me to the curb. All forgotten." said Lily.

"Mom. I will always have time for you. Your my mother." said Harry.

"Sure. You say that now, but when she calls you and wants to do some adult things with you…"

said Lily.

"OK... That's it. I'm not talking to my mom about that. I'm heading to my room." said Harry as he was leaving.

"Oh Harry. I'm just teasing you. Get yourself ready. We will be going to Uncle Sirius' place soon." said Lily.

As Harry made his way back to his room he bumped into Rose.

"So you little perv, dating Cho Chang I hear. How did you manage that? I know it wasn't because of your looks or personality. Did you use some sort of love potion?" snickered Rose.

"The old me might have gotten angry with such a childish comment but no longer. I must say dear sister that the look of jealousy suits you perfectly. Jealous that I found someone that cares for me while you still have no one. Hey, it's okay for you to grow up into an old batty witch with hundreds of cats to keep you company. But don't try to drag me down with you or you'll regret it." said Harry as he walked passed Rose.

Rose was shocked. Her brother never talked to her like this before.

"J-Jealous? Of you? Please. I have tons of boys lining up for my hand." said Rose.

Harry just waved his hand and left. How dare him Rose thought. No one talked to her like that. She would show him.

\--

Downstairs, Lily walked by the owl delivery table and saw all the packages piling on top of it. Most were for Rose. She did notice a few for Harry which was odd. She was about to pick them up but notice a bottle of perfume in between some of the packages.

"Heh. That's rare. Most boys don't send Rose perfume. I wonder who sent her this. A secret admirer, huh. Better tell Rose to be careful. But this admirer has some expensive taste. I wonder how it smells." said Lily.

She then proceeded to spritz some of the perfume onto herself. The scent was pleasant to her. She picked up Harry's packages and went to drop them off in his room. Along the way she dropped the perfume off in Rose's room. She was taking a shower. When Lily got to Harry's room, he was taking a shower as well. She dropped the packages on his desk and left to go get ready herself.

After Harry got out of the shower and dressed, he noticed three packages on his desk. He went over and opened the closest one. It was a small rectangular box. Inside was a card and a picture frame. He read the card:

To the Greatest Daddy in the World.

Reveal the picture for your true gift.

Love, DG

Harry picked up the picture frame. The picture inside was blank. He took out his wand and cast the Revelio spell. The picture started to change. Daphne began to appear sitting on a chair. She was wearing a trench coat. She was gyrating around for a few seconds but then started to untie the belt to

the coat. She opened her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a very sexy green teddy lingerie. Daphne started to dance around the chair. Using it sometimes in a very sexy pose. It led to a very erotic strip tease where she took off lingerie slowly until she was fully naked. She blew a kiss towards Harry. Then the words "Merry Christmas, Master" appeared above her. The picture than reset and the whole sequenced replayed.

"Oh Daphne. This was an excellent gift. A very sexy boudoir photo. I will have to give you a very nice reward when I see you again." said Harry to himself.

He turned off the picture frame and placed it in his trunk. Best not to let others find it he thought. He then took the biggest of the three packages. It was a big box that was cold inside. He opened it up and found 6 bottles of milk. Harry guessed this was from Susan without reading the card. He picked up the card and read it.

Dear Master,

Mooory Christmas. Yes I know, that was corny. I didn't know what to buy for you so I decided to give you the only gift I could make. My milk. It is not just my regular milk. I added some ingredients to them. The pink milk bottles I put in some strawberries to make strawberry milk. The brown bottles I added some chocolate so you could enjoy some chocolate milk. I hope you enjoy them Master. Happy Holidays.

Love, Suzy Moo Cow

"Heh. I definitely will enjoy these Suzy." said Harry.

He took out one of the strawberry bottles and placed it on his desk. The rest he put back in the box and placed them in his trunk. He took a sip of the strawberry milk and liked it a lot. Finally Harry picked up the last package. This had to be from Su. He opened it up and found a wooden box and a card. Harry took out the card first and read it.

Dear Master,

Thank you for your wonderful gift. I'm sorry for not getting you something sooner. I couldn't find anything that felt like the right gift at the stores so I made this for you. It probably isn't the best but it took me two days. Hope you like it.

Love, SL

He put down the card and took the box out. It had hinges on one side of the box. He lifted it open and music started to play. It was a music box. Unlike a regular music box that had soothing music, this one had some erotic music. In the middle of the box was a figurine that look like Su. While in a normal music box the figurine just dances, this one was doing a strip tease. It was taking its clothes off. The figurine was so detailed.

Harry knew Su was really good with Transfiguration but this was beyond what he expected. And it only took her two days. Harry then chucked. Once it finished its dance and was fully naked, the figurine went into the present position. Then the figurine magically became clothed and started all over again. Harry closed the box and put it along with his other gifts in the trunk.

Then he just remembered he had to go get Cho's gift. The perfume bottle he hid on the table. Harry left his room and made his way down.

Rose heard her brother coming down the hallway. She purposefully left the door open and then started to undress. She planned for her brother to notice she was changing and call him out for peeping on her. She kept an eye on the mirror to see when Harry would look. As Harry passed by the door she was about to scream at him. However she noticed Harry didn't even take a glance. He just walked by and didn't even notice her state of undress. Harry use to always peek in when she did this. It was a fun game to her to get Harry in trouble for peeping on her. But now Harry didn't even look at her anymore. She didn't understand why but she felt a little twinge of sadness and a bit of jealousy. She would not let this stand. She chose a dress she knew Harry liked on her and continued to get dressed.

Harry got downstairs and searched for the bottle but couldn't find it.

"Harry, Rose. Are you two ready? We are leaving now." said Lily.

"Coming mom." said Harry.

"Where the hell did it go? I know I left it here. Tsk. I'll have to come back and find it later." whispered Harry.

As Harry was making his way to the floo, Lily was making final checks that they had everything before they left. She went to the coat closet to pick up her coat. As she searched for it she noticed a scent. She sniffed a little bit and found it stronger by a cloak. It looked like the cloak that Harry used with Cho earlier. She sniffed it again. It definitely smelled like the scent of sex to her. She was shocked. Her baby boy was already having sex. No it couldn't be. He was too young she thought. Then James came up behind her.

"Lils, can you get my coat too. What's wrong?" said James.

"James, I think Harry had sex with Cho this afternoon. I can smell it on this cloak. I think they tried to clean it but didn't get all of it. " said Lily.

James sniffed it. It was faint but he smelled it too. James smiled.

"That's my boy." said James.

Lily looked angrily at James and started to hit him.

"That's my baby boy. He is too young to have sex. You better go talk to him. At least give him the talk. It's your fatherly duty to do so." said Lily.

"Ok. Ok. Just stop hitting me. I'll talk to him after the dinner." said James.

"Good. You better not encourage him to continue doing it." said Lily.

Lily got their coats and they all went through the floor to the Black Manor.

\--

The Potters slowly made their way into Sirius Black's home. Sirius and James were best of friends. He was also Harry's godfather. Sirius was the last of the male Blacks which made him the head of the household. The Black family was predominantly a dark family. Most of his family was either arrested for life or dead. Sirius was different. He had no intention of following the dark ways of his family and spent most of his childhood with James. They both became aurors and were partners for awhile. However once they became senior aurors they both had to take on rookies and train them.

"Welcome. Welcome. Merry Christmas Potters. Come in. Let me get your coats." said Sirius.

Sirius took their coats and put them away in the closet.

"My my. Is that you Rose? I can't believe it. Your have gotten more beautiful since last I saw you. I did not think it was possible." said Sirius.

"Hehe. Thank you uncle Sirius. Always the charmer." said Rose who gave him a big hug.

"And Harry. How is my favorite godson doing?" said Sirius who have him a big hug.

"I'm your only godson, uncle Sirius. But I'm doing good." said Harry.

"Still my favorite." chuckled Sirius.

He then turned to Lily and gave some kisses to her cheeks and a hug.

"Lily, stunning as ever I see. I still don't get how this guy ever managed to get you to marry him. You are much too good for him." said Sirius.

"Oy! Watch what you say" said James.

"Same old Sirius. It's good to see you. Where's Cassie?" said Lily.

Cassie was a coworker of Lily's who she setup Sirius with. They had been dating for around a year. This was the longest relationship Sirius had ever been in. Sirius was infamously known to be a philanderer. Moving from one woman to another until he met Cassandra. She was a tall brunette with dark black eyes and a body to die for. Sirius was smitten at first sight. Cassie had a very strong personality unlike most of the women Sirius dated before. Lily thought that Cassie was the one that could reel in Sirius and make him an honest man.

"Oh she is in the kitchen. She said she wanted to make the dinner tonight. The house elves were not happy about that." said Sirius.

Then the floo activated again and Remus Lupin came through.

"Professor!" said Harry and Rose.

Remus was currently the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He was also really good friends with James and Sirius.

"Hello all. I hope I'm not late." said Remus.

"Not at all my good friend. Come in." said Sirius.

Then the door to the kitchen opened and Cassie came through.

"Lily. Hi. Thanks for coming. How are you and your family doing?" said Cassie.

"We are doing good. That smells delicious. Do you need any help?" asked Lily.

"No but you and Rose can come into the kitchen and we can have some girl talk. Leave the men to their own thing." said Cassie.

Lily and Rose joined Cassie in the kitchen while the men went into the living room and chatted. Sirius poured some wine for all of them.

"Harry, don't tell your mom this is wine. She would freak out if she knew I gave you alcohol. So gentlemen, what is new with you?" said Sirius.

"Nothing much with me. Same old same old at the school." said Remus.

"Just been working the Aphrodite's Breath case. The case had been brutal but we think we are close to a break. But let's not talk about work. Harry has some big news." said James.

"Dad…it's not that big of a deal." said Harry.

"Nonsense. Gentlemen, my dear son has finally bagged him a girlfriend. Her name is Cho Chang." said James.

Sirius put his arm around Harry.

"Well done Harry. The first one is always the hardest. But eventually you will become a lady killer and break the hearts of many girls. Just like me." says Sirius.

"Ms. Chang. I thought I noticed you two hanging out together more." said Remus.

"Now Harry. You must remember that the man always has to take control of the relationship. All my relationships were like that. I was the boss and she listened." said Sirius.

"Uh huh. Is that why you couldn't hold a girl for more than two weeks." said James.

"No dear James. I decided to break up with them. Too many fishes in the sea not to test out." said Sirius.

Cassie then stepped into the living room.

"Sirius, I want you to setup the table now. Dinner is almost ready." said Cassie.

She then walked back to the kitchen.

"Is that what you mean by being in control Sirius? Sounded more like she was ordering you around." said James.

"Oh please. I let her think she is in charge. For in reality I'm the one that gives the orders. And I say, woman, I will set the table when I want to." said Sirius who pounced his chest with pride.

"Sirius, I don't hear the table being set up. Don't make me come out and ask again." said Cassie from the kitchen.

"Yes dear." said Sirius.

"Ohhh. That is just sad. Harry, you have just witnessed the end of an era. The man you see before you is no longer Sirius the lady killer. It is now Sirius the whipped." said James.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure Lily orders you around." said Sirius.

"Please. Lily knows better. Hmph. Uh Harry, never ever tell your mother I said that." said James.

"James, I think you should help out Sirius with the table." said Lily.

"Yes dear." said James begrudgingly.

"Heh. Just as whipped as I thought." said Sirius.

Harry watched with amusement as these two supposed alpha males became subservient to their women. But Harry enjoyed being the one in charge of his girls.

They then went to set up the table. The feast was brought out and they all started to eat. The adults were chatting away while Harry and Rose stayed mostly quiet. However Rose kept rubbing her foot against Harry's legs. She was trying to get a rise out of him. Rose would bend forward a few times so Harry could see her cleavage. After they finished eating they started to move the plates to the kitchen. Rose would go behind Harry and reach for a plate. This would cause her to rub her chest against Harry's back. If he didn't have sex earlier in the day, he would have been very horny and hard right now but Harry resisted. He turned away all of his sister's advances. He didn't know what game she was playing but he would not fall for it. Rose became very frustrated when Harry didn't react.

Harry then excused himself to the bathroom. He went upstairs and passed by the Black family library. Harry had spent many days of his childhood here. He loved reading the books in here. He went in and looked through the shelves. Most of the books he read already. Some he shouldn't have as they were a bit dark.

He then accidentally tripped on the foot of the table and fell forward. He knocked into a small bust of an old Black patriarch. The bust twisted from the force and a clicking sound was made. Then one of the bookshelves started to move and it revealed a secret office filled with books, a table with a chair and a painting. Harry had never been in here before. He carefully went inside and the lights went on.

"Who enters my personal library?" said the man in the painting who looked like the guy from the bust.

Harry was startled from the painting coming alive.

'I'm. I'm Harry." said Harry

"You do not look like a Black." said the painting.

"Oh. I'm not. I'm a Potter but Sirius is my godfather and he is the new head of the Black family." said Harry.

"So Sirius took over. That must mean the once proud and mighty Black family has fallen. I am Arcturus Black. I was Sirius' grandfather. What do you want in my library?" said Arcturus.

"Oh I just accidentally found this room. I saw all these books and wanted to see what they were." said Harry.

"These books are of my personal collection. They contain spells and recipes for the dark arts. Summonings, sacrifices, curses and much more than I think someone such as yourself could handle." said Arcturus.

"You are probably right. I'm not really interested in that stuff but do you happen to have any books on sex magics?" asked Harry. "I do but are you not a bit young for such things? Nevertheless you may find them on the shelf towards your right. Look to the fourth shelf up." says Arcturus.

Harry went over and saw a bunch of tomes on sex magics. Perfect he thought. Harry took one of the books and skimmed through it. Harry was repulsed by what was inside. Some of the things were a bit too extreme and he put the book back.

"Umm. I was looking for something a bit practical like a spell or something that would give me unlimited stamina." said Harry.

"Ahh. As I thought. Well I did have a small book that might be what you are looking for. If you look 3 books to the left of the one you just looked at, there should a small beginners manual into the realm of sex magics." said Arcturus.

Harry pulled out the book and found it to be perfect. It had some spells that would be useful.

"Would it be okay if I borrowed this?" said Harry.

"Go ahead. I doubt they're will be any Black members to use these books anymore." said Arcturus.

"Thanks. I might come by here again." said Harry.

He shrunk the book and put it in his pocket. Harry went to the bathroom and then went back down to the party.

After a few more hours it was getting late. Remus had just left and Lily suggested they do so too. Everyone said their goodbyes and the Potters went home.

\--

"Uhhh. I'm exhausted. Think I'm gonna turn in." said James.

Lily cleared her throat and nudged James in the stomach. She nodded towards Harry.

"Oh yeah, uhh Harry, I'm gonna stop by your room in a bit. Just have a small chat." said James.

"OK dad." said Harry as he made his way to his room to change.

Rose had made her way to her room and slammed the door. She was upset she couldn't get Harry to acknowledge her.

Lily and James started to go upstairs as well when the floo activated and it was one of James' aurors that worked for him. James told Lily to go on ahead as he had to take this. Lily got upstairs to her master bedroom and changed. She slipped on some lingerie underneath her pajamas. She thought maybe she and James could enjoy themselves tonight after his talk.

She waited a bit and wondered what was taking James so long. She put on her robe and went looking for him. She stopped at Harry's room to see if he was there but she only saw Harry in bed. Lily then saw James walking down the hallway with a sad look.

"What's wrong James?" said Lily.

"That was the office. They said they located one of the distributors of the drug and they need me to coordinate the arrest. I have to go now." said James.

"But it's Christmas and you still have to talk to Harry." said Lily.

"I know. I'm sorry. But this is the big break we have been looking for. I'll talk to Harry when I get back." said James as he kissed Lily on the cheek and left to go get changed into his uniform.

Harry noticed the commotion outside his room and walked out.

"What's up mom? Is dad coming to talk?" said Harry.

"Uhhh. No sweetie. He just got a floo from the office and he has to go out." says Lily.

"Oh. It's ok then. Probably wasn't too important. Well I'm going to bed then. Night mom." said Harry.

"Wait Harry. I guess I'll talk to you then." said Lily.

Lily and Harry walked in and she closed the door. They both sat on his bed

"So what did you want to talk about mom?" asked Harry.

"Ummm. This is a little awkward. It really should be something your dad talks to you about but he is always so busy. I wasn't really prepared for this but I thought we should at least discuss it. So I know you are dating Cho now and you might be having some feelings and urges in your body…" said Lily who was blushing badly.

Harry finally understood what her mother was talking about.

"Oh god. Mom. Please tell me you are not trying to give me the talk." said Harry who started to blush as well.

"I know this is not something you normally talk to a mother about but it is really important. So um you see when a witch and wizard really love each other, they get these urges down by your ummm…" said Lily.

"Stop right there mom. I know how it all works. We don't need to go into that." said Harry.

"Oh. Ok. Good. Good. Um sooo uh have you and Cho… done it yet?" said Lily.

Harry looked at her mother. This was the most embarrassing conversation he ever had. His mother looked so uncomfortable.

"Ummm… I don't want to lie to you mom. We have had sex a few times already." said Harry. "Oh… Not what I was hoping to hear. Ok. Ok. Um… Ok. Is Cho on the anti pregnancy potion?" asked Lily.

"Yea she is." said Harry.

"Good. Good. That's good. And umm… she wasn't the one that pressured you into it was she?" said Lily.

"No she didn't. " said Harry who knew that it was him that pushed her into doing it.

"OK. I had to ask. So do you have any questions? Maybe how you feel." said Lily.

"No mom. No questions and I don't want to talk to my mom about how I feel when I'm having sex with my girlfriend." said Harry.

"No. That's not what I meant. Nevermind. Well if you do have any questions let me know. I think that's enough for tonight. I'll let you go to bed now. Good night sweetie." said Lily who stood up.

"Night mom." said Harry.

He got up and hugged his mom.

"Thanks for caring." said Harry.

"Of course sweetie." said Lily.

As they hugged, Harry felt his mom's large tits. After the whole night of Rose trying to feel him up, Harry was a little randy. The feeling of tits kinda excited him. Harry Jr. woke up a little bit and poked Lily in the leg. She felt it immediately and broke off the hug. Lily blushed a bit and then left the room.

She went back to her room and locked the door. Did she just feel her own son's dick poke her leg she thought. After the talk and that, she needed a drink. She poured herself a glass of wine and took off her robe. She then just remembered she had on lingerie that wouldn't be used as James was not around again. She let out a sigh and took a deep breath.

"Wow. I can still smell the perfume from before. That is good stuff. Maybe I'll have to buy my own. I am getting tired of my old one. Oh well. I'll just go to bed in a bit." said Lily.

\--

Meanwhile, in Rose's room she had changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. She was still a bit peeved but thought she would get over it after a good night's rest. As she was about to turn off the light she saw the bottle of perfume.

"Hmm. When did this get here? I don't remember bringing it up. Oh well. Who cares about Harry. I have a secret admirer." said Rose.

Rose went to put the bottle back down on her side table but it rolled and started to roll off the table. She caught it with her hand quickly before it hit the floor. Her quidditch skills coming in handy. However when she caught it, she accidental squeezed the pump and sprayed herself.

"Oops. Ug. I'm too tired for another shower and besides it smells good." said Rose.

Rose placed the bottle carefully on the table and turned the lights off. She then quickly fell asleep.

Rose opened her eyes and found she was back at the party. She was wearing her dress again that hugged her figure so perfectly. She looked around but no one was around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Rose.

Behind Rose stood her brother, Harry Potter.

"Hello my dear sister. I have been expecting you." said Harry.

Rose spun around quickly.

"Harry! What the hell? You scared the crap of of me. What are we doing here?" asked Rose. "This is a party for you, sister." said Harry as he walked towards Rose.

Rose was a little freaked out by the way Harry was acting. As Harry got closer Rose stepped back until she bumped into the dinner table.

"Harry, stop it. You are scaring me." said Rose.

But Harry continued his slow predatory advancement towards Rose. When Rose tried to get away, Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the table. She tried to punch and kick at Harry but he blocked all the attacks. Harry threw her onto the table. The plates and silverware went flying off the table.

As Rose tried to struggle free from Harry's grasp, shackles appeared on the table. They locked around Rose's wrists and ankles causing her to be tied down to the table in an X formation.

"NO! Let me go! Harry! I order you to uncuff me this instance." said Rose.

"But sister, the party is just beginning." said Harry.

Rose tried to break free from the shackles but to no avail. She was twisting and turning her body causing her breasts to shake. Harry rubbed Rose's cheek with the back of his hand. She turned away.

"Don't touch me you sick perv." said Rose.

"You are calling me a pervert? Dear sister, it's you who really wants this." said Harry.

"I want this? Don't make me laugh. You are the one that always leers at me with your perverted eyes. Don't think I don't notice you undressing me in your mind." said Rose.

"But sister, is it not you who purposely leaves the door open while you change. Is it not you who wears clothes in the house that shows off your body. The only one you are showing off to is me. Out of all your dresses you have, did you not choose the one you knew I love seeing you in? Also was it not you who spent the whole rubbing your foot against me? Rubbing your chest and ass against me. No my sister. It is you who is the pervert." said Harry.

"No! You are wrong. I'm not like that." said Rose.

"I do love this dress on you. It fits you perfectly and you know it. The way it hugs you hips, it accentuates your tits, the slits down the side of you legs." said Harry as he traced the sides of the dress from bottom to the top.

Harry then licked Rose's cheek. She shivered at that.

"Don't tell me you are not turned on by this." said Harry.

"Never. I would never be turned on by your sick ways." says Rose.

"Oh that is what you say but your body tells a different story. Look at you nipples. They are so erect that I can see them poking up under your dress." said Harry as he softly groped her breasts with his left hand.

"No… Stop it…" said Rose.

Harry ran his right hand down the side of her of her body. He slipped his hand through the slit and rubbed his finger against her panty covered wet pussy. Harry then pushed her panties to the side and stroked her pussy lips. His finger being coated with the moisture coming from her pussy. He pulled his hand out and placed his finger on her mouth.

"Look at how wet you are. You might lie to yourself about not being turned on by this but your body is telling the truth. It is saying you really want this." said Harry.

"No… I don't." said Rose weakly.

"Still resisting your true nature. Let's see how long that lasts." said Harry.

Harry then ripped the top half of her dress, revealing her tits. The fabric being torn like it was paper.

"Nooooo! Please stop. Don't do this! Please Harry." cried Rose.

Harry kissed around her breasts. Then licked around her areolas until he finally nibbled on her nipples. They were fully erect. Rose kept on protesting weakly.

"Nooooo… Please stop…" said Rose.

After playing with Rose's titties for a few minutes, Harry ripped the rest of the dress in half. Rose looked down.

"Wait… What are you doing? No. Not there. You can't. We are brother and sister. This is wrong Harry. Please stop." said Rose.

Harry ignored her and climbed down to her nether region. He inhaled the scent of her pussy.

"Mmmm. The smell of lust is coming from you sister." said Harry.

Harry started to lick the juices coming out of her pussy. He licked all around her pussy lips. He then spread her pussy open and sucked on her clit. Rose's complaints and resistance disappeared and turned to low moans and heavy breathing.

"Mmmmmm. Uhhhh. Mmmmmm" moaned Rose.

All of Rose's previous wiggling to avoid Harry's touch now turned into her pushing her body towards Harry's tongue. She closed her eyes. Rose was feeling pleasure that she never felt before. It felt so good but was so wrong. She didn't think it could be any better. Then a big jolt of pleasure rocked her. Harry had begun to finger Rose. He would push and pull his finger into her pussy.

"Uhhhh. Mmmmmm. That feels good." moaned Rose.

Harry alternated the pace between a quick pistoning pace to a slow pace where he would wiggle his finger. During one penetration, Harry pushed his finger as far as he could and wiggled the upper wall of her love canal. Rose's whole body jumped and she moaned loudly.

"Oh God! Right there. Yes! Ohhhh yes." moaned Rose.

Harry knew he just found her g-spot. He purposely started to concentrate on that area. Rose's waist was bouncing up and down. The pressure was building up quickly.

"Oh God. Why does it feel so good? It shouldn't be like this. You are my brother. The way you are making me feel is wrong." said Rose.

Harry then stopped and pulled his finger out. Rose looked down to see why Harry stopped.

"If you think it is so wrong, I can stop. You were begging me to stop touching you before. Maybe I should." said Harry.

Rose was conflicted. Her mind was telling her this was wrong. It was taboo. She should tell him to stop. But her body was yelling at her to continue. What Harry was doing to her was amazing. She started to rationalize what was happening. He was just fingering her. They weren't actually doing it. They're was nothing wrong with this. He was just helping her with an itch she had. She finally decided.

"Don't stop. Keep going. It feels good. Please Harry." said Rose.

"If you say so, sister." said Harry.

Harry re-inserted his finger and massaged her g-spot. Rose began moaning immediately. Harry bent

down and sucked on her clit. A loud moan escaped Rose's mouth. Rose's breathing started to get ragged. She was humping Harry's finger and her toes were curling up. After five minutes Rose was getting very close to cumming. All she needed was Harry to push her over. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling. Just as she thinks she is about to have the orgasm of her life, Harry pulls his finger out.

"Harry! Don't stop. I'm almost there." yelled Rose.

Rose heard the sound of a belt buckle being loosen. Then a zipper being unzip. She looked down and saw her brother taking off his pants and boxers. She finally saw her brother's cock. It looked huge and angry. The veins were bulging out. The mushroom head was front and center.

Harry climbed on top of her and started to rub his cock against her pussy. He wiggled it around to lube it up with pussy juices. Harry then gave her an evil smile. Rose came back to her senses. Fingering was one thing but if he stuck his penis into her, it would be full on incest she thought.

"Wait… Harry… You can't do that. We are siblings. That would be incest. That is taboo. We can't have sex with each other." said Rose.

"But it is not taboo for your brother to finger you and make you cum? You sound pretty hypocritical, my dear sister." said Harry.

"Uhhhh….ummm… I-I don't know. It's just different. Why don't you just finish fingering me off? I'm sure you liked doing that." said Rose.

"So you get all the pleasure and I get nothing. Hmmm. I don't think so. Guess I'll just stop." said Harry.

"No! Please Harry. I need you just to push me over. I'm so close." said Rose.

Just then some arms wrapped around Harry's chest. A naked Cho Chang appeared behind Harry. She kissed Harry on the neck.

"Harry, if she won't do it with you, I will. She is not worth it. Leave her be and let a real woman take care of your needs." said Cho.

Cho wrapped her fingers around Harry's manhood and began stroking it. Harry groaned loudly.

"Don't listen to her Harry. You are with me now. Go away you bitch. Leave my brother alone. He belongs with me." said Rose.

"Heh. You won't even fuck him. Why should he stay with you. I will let him do anything to me. I am his to play with. Come along Harry. Let's leave her here alone. We can have all the fun you want away from here." said Cho.

Cho tugged Harry off the table and she led him towards the door.

"No! Don't go Harry. Don't leave me for her. Don't fuck her. Don't fuck her. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck your big sister." said Rose.

Harry stopped and looked back at Rose.

"What did you say?" said Harry.

"Don't go brother. Stay here and fuck me instead. My pussy is already wet and ready for you. Just

stick your big hard cock into me." said Rose.

"Don't listen to her Harry. She doesn't mean it." said Cho.

"I mean it! I mean it Harry. You can do anything to me. I'll make you feel better than she ever could. Just stay with me." said Rose. "But I thought you didn't want to break this taboo." said Harry.

"I changed my mind. I don't care what others think. Brother, come back to me and you can fuck me as much as you want." said Rose.

Harry looked back and forth between Cho and Rose. He then took Cho's hand off his cock and walked towards Rose. Cho disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Harry climbed back onto the table and over Rose.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. As long as you don't ever leave me, you can have me. Now come and fuck your big sister." said Rose.

Harry stroked his dick a few times and directed it at her virgin hole. He pushed in all the way. Her hymen was lost a long time ago on a broom. Harry groaned as did Rose.

"Ohhhh! You're in Harry. Oh God. You are in so deep. Uhhhh." moaned Rose.

"Sis, you are so tight. Are you ready? I'm going to fuck you so hard now." said Harry.

Harry pulled back then thrusted forward. He began speeding up. Rose's breasts bounced each time Harry thrusted in. Each time Harry went in it felt like the first time for Rose. He felt so big to Rose.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh God, my little brother is not so little. Uhhhh. Too big. You are breaking my pussy. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck yes! Oh Harry!" moaned Rose.

The bonds to her wrists and ankles released. Cho immediately wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and she pulled his head down to start kissing him. It was a wet and passionate kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other. They both were grunting into each other's mouths. After a bit Rose broke the kissing.

"Oh yes! Right there! Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder Harry. Yes right there! Oh God! I'm gonna cum! My little brother is going to make me cum! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" yelled Rose.

"I'm cumming too sis!" roared Harry ss he blasted his load into his sister.

"FUCKKKKKKKK!!!" yelled Rose.

Rose's eyes shot wide open. She sat straight up. Her breathing was heavy. She was drenched in sweat. Her pajamas were sticking to her body because of the sweat. Her left hand was in her pants and under her panties. She pulled it out and found it dripping wet with her juices and cum. She pulled off the blanket to find her pajama bottoms were soaked and her bed sheets had a big wet spot.

"Oh God! Did I just have a sex dream with my own brother? Oh God. Oh God. Why? Why do I remember everything in the dream. Oh God. This can't be happening." said Rose.

Rose got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom to clean herself and change into new pajamas.

Little did Rose know, as she entered the bathroom, the door to her bedroom closed. Harry was outside and he witnessed Rose having a sex dream about him.

He had earlier decided to go down to look for the bottle of perfume while everyone was asleep. As he passed by Rose's room, he heard her sister call out his name. He stopped and slightly opened the door. Harry saw his sister sleep-masturbating and moaning his name. This shocked him. He wondered why she was dreaming of him until he noticed the bottle of perfume next to her bed. He did not plan on this but the seeds of an idea started to bloom in his mind. Harry was getting horny watching his sister. He wanted to go in but stopped himself. He had to be patient. Just then his sister awoke and then went to the bathroom. Harry walked back towards his room with many ideas of what he could do.

Meanwhile on the other end of the wing, Lily was twisting and turning in bed. She had fallen asleep after finishing her wine. Exhaustion from the long day and frustration from not having sex for weeks had drained her energy. It was not a nightmare she was having. Actually it was quite the opposite. No one heard what she said while she was dreaming.

"Ohhhhh Harry!" moaned Lily.

\--

Chapter 14

The Witch's Collar

A mother and her young son could be seen walking through the streets of Daigon Alley. The little boy who looked like he was only 5 or 6 years old, happily held onto his mother's hand as they made their way through the bustling roads where wizards and witches did their shopping. No matter how many times he came here, there was something new to see. Today they were going to his favorite store, Flourish and Blotts.

The store had so many books that he wanted to read. As a young child he would often have his mother buy some books and read it to him. Now that he was old enough to read himself, he asked for more books. The little boy looked up to his mother and she smiled back at him. She opened the door to the store and they both went in.

As usual, once the door closed, all the noise from the outside stopped. Besides a few customers walking around it was nice and quiet. A store employee walked up and greeted them.

"Hi Lily. It's so good to see you again. And if it isn't little Harry. What brings you two here?" said Mrs. Blotts.

Lily and Mrs. Blotts stated to chat a bit. Lily was looking for a specific book. Both then started to talk more but Harry had no interest in it. He was just looking around the store for some interesting books. Then something caught his eye. A book was flying around one of the shelves. The title of the book was "The Adventures of Jack Danger".

Harry wanted to grab it but it was out of his reach. He tried to get his mother's attention but she was too into her conversation with Mrs. Blotts. So Harry pulled his hand out of his mother's grip and quietly went after the book. As he got closer, the book would fly away. Harry gave chase. They went around a few aisles until the book flew into a restricted area for employees only. Harry paused for a second but decided he really wanted the book and went in.

He went down some stairs and found himself inside a huge warehouse of books. Stacks and stacks of books everywhere. There were tons of books flying everywhere. Harry scanned for where his book went. He had lost track of it until he saw it near the top of a shelf. Harry used some of the books as stairs and started to climb up.

He did not notice he was really high up until he looked down. Harry got a little scared but he would not be denied his book. He continued climbing until he was on the top of a pile of books on the shelf. The pile got a bit wobbly as he tried to crawl to the book. He was almost within grasp of the book.

Meanwhile back at the front of the store, Lily and Mrs. Blotts were just finishing their conversation when Lily looked down and noticed Harry was no longer there. She looked around for Harry but didn't see him nearby.

"Harry? Sweetie? Where are you?" said Lily.

Mrs. Blotts then started to look for Harry as well. They looked through a few aisles but could not find him. Lily began to panic. She had never lost sight of him like this before. They had gone through the store and could not find him.

"Oh my God. Where could he have gone to? Was he kidnapped? How could I have let this happen." cried Lily.

Mrs. Blotts tried to calm and reassure Lily that Harry was fine. Then all of a sudden they heard someone yell from the storage room downstairs.

"Hey kid. Get down from there. That's dangerous!" said a random employee.

Lily and Mrs. Blotts looked at each other and then ran downstairs. They saw the employee that was yelling and they looked at the direction he was facing. They found Harry up high on a shelf with some books starting to slide off.

"Harry!" yelled Lily.

Harry turned to see his mother. With Harry shifting his weight, the books began to tumble down. Harry slid off and was falling off the shelf. Lily quickly took her wand out and transfigured the falling books into pillows. Harry fell onto the soft pillows. Lily ran towards Harry and hugged really hard.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?" said a frantic Lily.

"Mommy, I'm fine." said Harry.

"Oh thank God. What are you thinking! Do you know how dangerous that was! You could've have been hurt!" yelled Lily.

"I was just trying to get that book." said Harry who pointed at the flying book.

"That is no excuse. I am so sorry Mrs. Blotts. I will pay for any damages." said Lily.

"No, it is I who should apologize. The door to the storage room should never have been left open. Too many books could fly out. I'm just glad Harry is safe." said Mrs. Blotts who gave an angry glare to her employee.

After all that, they started to make their way back up.

"But the book…" said Harry.

Lily have him an angry stare and Harry knew he should not push it. Mrs. Blotts summoned the book and cast a spell on it. The book stopped flying and she handed it to Harry. Lily paid for the books and they went home.

This was not the first time Lily had this dream. This was a memory of what actually happened. Lily was so distraught when she couldn't find her son and when he almost died. She vowed never to let that happen again and watched Harry like a hawk. That is how she became a very overprotective mom. Unlike her dreams before this one continued on.

Lily and Harry were on the couch. Harry had his head on his mom's lap. She was reading the book he got from the store. As she finished reading it, she closed the book and looked down. Young Harry had turned into teenage Harry.

"Thanks for reading mom. But I gotta get going. Gonna go hang out with Cho." said Harry as he sat up.

"Again? I'm starting to think you like being with Cho more than your own mother." said Lily.

"Mom… It's not like that. It's just there are things I can do with Cho that I can't with you." said Harry.

"Oh really? What can she do that I can't?" said Lily.

"Well... we kiss." said Harry.

"I can do that." said Lily who kissed him on the cheek.

"No… We kiss on the lips." said Harry.

"Oh… Well umm I can do that too." said Lily.

She moved closer to Harry and kissed him on the lips. What started as an innocent quick kiss on the lips slowly turned into a make out session. Lily put her arms around Harry as he did to her. Harry then pushed Lily down onto her back. They continued to kiss until Harry pushed his tongue into his mother's mouth. Lily opened up and allowed his tongue entrance. They made out for awhile until Harry pulled away. A string of saliva stretched from her mouth to his tongue.

"See. I can kiss like Cho can." said Lily.

"Yeah, you can mom. But Cho also let's me touch her too." said Harry as he looked at her chest.

Lily understood what he meant. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open to show her tits encompassed by her red bra. She took Harry's hand and places it on her breast. Harry pulled down the bra and started to massage her titties. He lowered his head and started to suck on her left nipple.

"Mmmmm." moaned Lily.

She put her hands around Harry's head and pulled him closer to her boob. Harry licked and sucked all over her left tit.

"Don't forget the other one sweetie." said Lily.

Harry then switched to her right bosom and gave it the attention she wanted.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Suck mommy's titties. That's it. Yesss." moaned Lily.

Harry alternated between her tits. While he was sucking on one of them he was groping the other one. Lily was enjoying the attention her son was giving her. Eventually, Harry looked up at her again.

"You know mom. Your tits are amazing. They are way bigger than Cho's. But you know… Cho also takes care my other needs." said Harry as he took his mom's hand and placed it on his crotch.

Understanding what his son was trying to convey, she had him sit up. She got off the couch and knelt down in front of him. She unfastened his zipper and button. Then she pulled down his pants and underwear. Her son's cock stood at attention. She thought it look bigger than James' did.

Lily put her fingers around his shaft and started to pump it. Harry groaned a little. She then licked the head like a lollipop. Eventually she swallowed the entire head and began giving her son a honest blow job. She swirled her tongue over the head to maximize his pleasure. She also massaged his balls which Harry enjoyed. After a bit, Harry grabbed Lily's head and started to force his dick down her throat. Lily gagged a little bit but was able to take him down her throat.

"Oh god mom. You give such good head. Uhhh. That's good." said Harry.

Lily couldn't respond with her son's huge cock down her throat. So she did the only thing she could. She hummed over his cock. This got Harry to grunt loudly. As much as Harry wanted the blow job

to continue he would blow his load off if this continued.

"Mom. Uhhh. There is one more thing Cho does. She lets me stick it into her pussy." said Harry.

Lily pulled off Harry's dick with a pop. Saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Oh does she now? Well we can't let her be the only one, can we now?" said Lily.

Lily stood up. She hiked up her skirt and pulled down her wet red panties. She brought it to her face and took a whiff of her juices. She then placed the panties on Harry's face.

"Do you smell that Harry. That's the scent of mommy's sex juices. You are making mommy very horny. Do you like the smell of mommy's pussy?" said Lily.

Harry nodded yes.

"Good. Now let mommy take care of everything." said Lily.

She pushed Harry down onto his back so he was lying on the couch. She sat on top of him in the cowgirl position. Lily grabbed a hold of his dick and angled it toward her pussy. She sank onto his cock until it was all the way in. Both of them moaned loudly.

"Ohhh mom." moaned Harry.

"Ohhh Harry." moaned Lily.

Lily lifted herself up and then dropped back down. She set a nice pace of bouncing up and down.

"Oh that feels good mom." said Harry.

"It feels good to me as well sweetie. Does mommy's pussy feel better than Cho's?" asked Lily.

"It's great mom. It's just not as tight as Cho's though." said Harry.

Lily knew there was no way her pussy would be as tight as a teenager. She had two kids as well. But there was something she had that Cho didn't.

"Then how about this." said Lily.

Lily started to massage Harry's cock with her pussy muscles. She did things Harry never felt before in Cho.

"Oh God, Mom! That's amazing. Oh wow. This feels so much better than Cho." said Harry.

"Mmm. I'm glad you like it. Of course it feels better. Mommy is a woman. Cho is just a little girl. Mommy knows how to make her baby feel good. Mommy knows best. Now don't forget to play with mommy's titties." said Lily as she grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on her bouncing boobs.

Harry squeezed and fondled his mom's jiggling tits as she bounced on him. She would alternate from bouncing to gyrating in a circle. After a few minutes, Lily bent forward and placed her hands next to Harry's head. Her tits were right in front of Harry's face.

"Suck on mommy's tits. Suck on them like you use to as a baby. Yes. That's it. Keep sucking." said Lily.

Harry grabbed her tits and started to suck on them. Lily began bouncing harder and quicker.

"You don't need Cho anymore. Mommy can take care of your needs. Stay with mommy and you can fuck her anytime you want." said Lily.

"Uhhhh. Mom… I'm really close. I don't think I can hold it back anymore." said Harry.

"I'm about to cum too sweetie. Don't hold back. Let go. Cum. You can cum inside of mommy's pussy. Shoot all of your hot jizz into mommy." said Lily.

"Oh Mom! I'm - I'm cumming!" moaned Harry as volley after volley of cum ejected into Lily's pussy.

"OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING TOO. I'M CUMMING ON MY SON'S BIG HARD COCK. OH FUCKKKKKK!!!" yelled Lily.

Lily then woke up. Her hips were in the air pumping up and down. Her left hand in her pussy. Her pussy squirting her cum into the air.

"Oh god. Oh God. I'm cumming. Uhhhhhh." moaned Lily.

After having her first orgasm in a long time she collapsed into her bed. Her breathing was heavy. Beads of sweat all over her body.

"Oh my God. Lily Jocasta Potter. How could you have a sex dream of your own son? I know it's been awhile but that is… that is just something that can't happen. It must have been the wine and the talk I gave him. Yea. That's it. Damn you James. You should have been the one to talk to him." said Lily to herself.

Lily got up to clean up the bed and any remnants of her cum. She went to her closet to get her regular pajamas and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Afterwards she would try to go back to sleep.

\--

It was the next morning and Lily walked into the dining room. She was very tired as she did not get any restful sleep. Everytime she fell asleep she would have another very hot and vivid sex dream. Lily ended up with three different erotic dreams in which she had sex with her son. Each time he would dump all of his hot cum into her which would lead to her own orgasm. She felt quite guilty having such dreams.

She poured herself a cup of coffee in hopes the caffeine would give her a bit of energy and wake her up. Unfortunately, it did not help. Lily just sat in her seat with the cup of coffee in her hand. Lily put her head down on the table and rested her eyes. The scenes of her dreams playing out in her mind as she rested. She did not hear it but Harry had come downstairs.

Harry noticed his mother at the table. He quietly snuck up behind her and then quickly wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug.

"Merry Christmas, mom!" said Harry.

Lily jumped out of her seat and was startled. She was remembering one of her dreams where Harry was fucking her doggy style and he grabbed her waist to fuck harder.

"Harry! Don't scare me like that!" said Lily.

"Oh… Sorry mom." said Harry.

Harry was confused. His mother always loved it when he hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm a bit tired. And I also have to prepare for tonight's party. But that is my problem. You don't have to worry about it. Anyways, now that you are up, let's go open some Christmas presents. Go wake up your sister." said Lily.

"Alright mom." said Harry.

Harry went back upstairs towards his sister's room. He slowly opened the door and peered in. Rose was still asleep. She was in an odd position. Her face was down into her pillow. She was on her knees with her butt in the air. She had a blanket covering her.

Harry carefully walked to the front of Rose's bed. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Then she moaned a bit. Harry lifted the blanket slowly. The scent of female arousal hit Harry's nose immediately. He saw Rose was fingering herself again. She was sleep masturbating again. Harry got hard immediately seeing his older sister's pussy. He wanted to touch her but pulled back. Not yet he thought to himself. He had plans for his sister and wanted revenge for all the torturing she did to him as a kid.

Harry pulled the blanket back down. He then nudged Rose on the shoulder.

"Rose. Rose. Wake up. It's Christmas morning. Time to wake up." said Harry.

Rose started to open her eyes. She was a little grumpy. She was in the middle of another sex dream with Harry. Then she noticed the position she was in. Her hand was slick with her juices. She looked up and saw Harry. Rose immediately rolled over and cover herself tightly with her blanket.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!" yelled Rose.

"Mom told me to come wake you up. It's time to open presents. Jeez. No need to get so snippy. You mad I woke you from a good dream. Heh." said Harry.

"Get out!" said Rose who threw her pillow at Harry.

Harry quickly dodged the pillow and ran out the room while closing the door. Rose fell back into her other pillow.

"Oh god. I hope he didn't see anything. Why do I keep having sex dreams with Harry? What is wrong with me? Argggg!" said Rose.

Rose brought her hand out and saw it was dripping. What was worse was she was still horny. She didn't get to finish this time. Rose was tempted to finish up her masturbation but decided not to. She reluctantly got up and cleaned herself the best she could. Rose then went downstairs.

She saw her mom and Harry sitting by the Christmas tree checking out some of the boxes. Rose sat down next to her mother. She didn't want to be near Harry as she felt awkward being around him now.

"Where's dad?" asked Rose.

"I'm not sure. Your father didn't come home last night. He was pulled away for some auror business. I'll go floo him." said Lily.

An owl then came flying in and dropped a letter of. It was the owl James used at the ministry. Harry ripped a piece of bacon from the table and fed it to the owl. The owl gave Harry an appreciative hoot and then flew away. Lily opened the letter and read it. She had an angry face after finishing it.

"It looks like your father won't be home for Christmas. The guy they went after got away and he is now stuck trying to figure out where he went." said Lily.

Rose and Harry noticed that their mother was annoyed but stayed quiet. Lily was angry that James was not around recently. Their children were getting older and there wasn't much time left where they could spend quality time together.

"Well let's not let that ruin our Christmas morning. Let's open some gifts." said Lily.

They exchanged gifts with each other. Lily and James got Rose a nice gold bracelet. She had begged for them to get it for her. They got Harry a signed copy of a dueling charms book by the famous duelist Aaron Graves. He was Harry's favorite duelist. Not many people knew but Harry was very interested in dueling. Harry remembered the first time he watched a duel.

\--

James and Lily had taken Harry to a dueling tournament at the age of 8 and he was enamored by it. All the different spells and strategies the wizards and witches used intrigued Harry.

Harry loved watching Graves as he was not the strongest or fastest spell caster. But he was the smartest. He had such a large repertoire of spells and he used them in unique ways to win. Afterwards, Harry begged his mom to start teaching him magic.

Lily thought this was cute but did not think he could use his magics yet at such a young age. Harry's constant pestering eventually got on Lily's nerve and she finally relented. She tried teaching him and Rose the levitation spell. Not expecting much she handed her wand to Rose first and nothing happened. Then she handed her wand to Harry and thought nothing would happen as well. What happened next shocked her. Harry was able to lift the feather into the air. It was not perfect but in the air it went. Rose was amazed at first but then got jealous and left.

Lily then tried teaching him other spells. Harry was able to do some of them if he really concentrated. Lily noticed his struggles and had an idea.

One night, she brought Harry to Daigon Alley. They entered Ollivander's workshop just before it closed.

"I'm sorry but I am about to close… ohh...if it isn't Lily Potter and this must be young Harry Potter. So good to see you Mrs. Potter. Oh I remember the first time you came in here for your wand. 10", Willow, swishy. Very powerful wand." said Mr. Ollivander.

"That is correct but I'm not here for me. I'm here because I was wondering if you could find a wand for Harry." asked Lily.

"He is a bit young isn't he. The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery forbids underage children from using magic." said Ollivander.

"That law is only for children from the age of eleven to eighteen. Harry is only 8. And there is no law stopping us from buying a wand." said Lily.

"I see. Well if you wish to buy one I will not get in the way. Let's see. Mr. Potter. Would you hold this wand?" said Ollivander.

Harry took the wand and a bunch of sparks flew out of the wand.

"Interesting." said Ollivander who did not expect to see so many sparks from such a young boy.

Harry then tried a few more wands but they didn't fit him.

"Hmmm. Quite peculiar. Maybe. Just maybe it could be that wand." said Ollivander.

He went to the back room and searched for the box that had been collecting dust. No wizard or witch was close to being able to wield one his greatest wands he created. He then found it and brought it back to Harry. He opened the box and handed Harry the wand. As Harry touched the wand, he felt a warm feeling throughout his body. The wand gave out a small humming noise. No random sparks came out. Harry tried the levitation spell and a whole wall of boxes floated into the air.

"Extraordinary. I was beginning to think that no one would ever be able to use that wand. 11" long, made of holly, and possesses a rare phoenix feather core. A Phoenix's feather usually burns away when it falls off its wings. I was extremely lucky to catch it before it disintegrated. However, the power of this core has been too much for all that had come into my store except you, Mr. Potter. I expect many great things from you and that wand." said Ollivander.

Lily was totally shocked at all of this. Her innocent young boy showed such promise. She paid for the wand and they both left. Lily continued to teach Harry new spells which he picked up a lot quicker with his own wand. James saw this and decided to take over Harry's dueling lessons. James himself was an above average dueler.

Lily did not like this but accepted it. She did continue Harry's lessons with charms but also started teaching him potion making and rune crafting. James taught Harry dueling tactics and transfiguration.

Harry enjoyed learning all of these new things. If Harry was to be honest, he had more fun with his mom. She was the better teacher. James was more of a drill sergeant than teacher. At the age of 9 , James entered Harry into a dueling tournament for young wizards and witches. These tournaments were mostly for children who were already at school and around the age of 13 to 16. Most of them were from influential families which was why they were able to get permission from the ministry to be able to hold these type of events. Lily was resistant to the idea of Harry dueling others at such a young age but James convinced her.

Many of Harry's opponents laughed when they saw him. Unfortunately for them, Harry utterly embarrassed them. The power behind his spells were a lot weaker than the other kids as Harry's core had not fully developed yet. But he used many different spells to confuse his opponents. Harry ended up winning the tournament only being hit by a few spells.

James was so proud. However, James changed as Harry won more and more. He became more strict and forced Harry to train even more. The fun that Harry had in the beginning was lost. He no longer enjoyed dueling and eventually decided to quit. James was heartbroken. He tried to convince Harry to continue but Harry wouldn't budge. This strained their relationship. James started to spend more time with Rose and train her in quidditch. Harry spent more time with Lily learning new spells.

\--

"Mom… really? I already said I would never go back to dueling. I don't like it anymore." said Harry.

"I know. That gift was really from your father. This one is from me." said Lily.

Lily handed Harry another gift. He opened it and found it was the book on advanced rune crafting that he had been looking for.

"Oh wow! Mom, you actually found this? I've been looking for this for a long time. Most of the copies have been lost. Thanks so much." said Harry as he got up and hugged her.

Lily stiffened from the contact Harry was giving her. It felt awkward to hug her son but she ignored the feeling and hugged him back. Harry then handed Lily his present to her. It was a beautiful red scarf that he charmed to keep the wearer warm. She loved it and gave Harry a hug. Rose gave her mom a box of chocolate that she knew her mother loved.

Harry then picked up another box and handed it to Rose. It was his gift to her. Even though they always fought, his parents made them get gifts for each other every year. This year Harry got her the new top of the line Quidditch gloves that were sold out for months.

"Whoa. How did you get these? They have been sold out for months." said Rose.

Harry had a smirk on his face. Rose then gave Harry her gift. She got him an autographed first edition of "The Adventures of Jack Danger" book. A very hard book to find signed as the author had died.

"Wow. You even found one that was signed." said Harry.

Rose gave him a bigger smirk. One would think they got such nice gifts to each other. But in fact they were only so nice because they wanted to be the one that got the better gift. It was a competition between the two. They didn't do it for love for each other. They did it so they could hold it above the other person the whole year. This year it was tough to decide who won.

Lily did not know of their competition. She just thought it was nice to see her two kids actually be nice to each other. She stood up and got the camera.

"What nice gifts we got this year. I want to take some pictures. Alright you two, get in front of the tree." said Lily.

Both Harry and Rose protested not wanting to take pictures but then the look Lily gave them made them realize it was best not to argue with her. Normally their pictures looked awkward. There was a big space between them. However, Harry had a different idea this time. He got closer to Rose and put his arm around her waist. Rose stiffened up. She felt weird being so close to Harry now. Some flashbacks of her recent dreams flooded her mind. This made her nipples erect. Lily told them to smile. Rose put on a weak smile as Lily took the photo. After the photo Rose immediately moved away from Harry. She was not sure how her body would react if she stayed near him any longer.

Harry then suggested that all the of them be in a picture. He called for Winky to take the picture for them. Harry stood in the middle while Lily was to his right and Rose was to his left. He put his arms around both of their waist and pulled them tight to him. Rose and Lily were a little reluctant being this close to Harry. Just before the picture was taken, Harry lowered his left hand onto Rose's butt. Rose stood up straight and her eyes widened. Winky then took the picture.

Normally Rose would have called out her brother but right now her emotions were a mess. She didn't know what to do. She kinda liked that he groped her but didn't want to admit it. She grabbed her presents and went back to her room. Harry also brought his stuff back to his room.

For the rest of the day Rose stayed in her room trying to sort out what was wrong with her. Harry and Lily prepared for the Christmas party that was going to be held in the Potter Manor. It was a yearly thing where it was mostly friends and colleagues from work. Harry was setting up some decorations when he heard the floo activate. He saw it was his father.

"James. You are finally back. It's getting late. Where have you been? The party will start soon. Luckily Harry has been helping me set it up no thanks to you. Come on you gotta get changed." said Lily.

"Lils… you see something has come up. The guy I was after last night. We received some reliable intel that he is holed up somewhere in Knockturn Alley. We have aurors looking for him but haven't exactly found where. Unfortunately, I have to help with the search and can't be here." said James.

"What!? It's Christmas. Can't it wait? This party was your idea. How can you not be here?" said Lily who was livid.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could change things but our intel suggests that a port key to China is being made. If our suspect leaves the country there will be no way for us to track him." said James.

"Fine James Potter. If you think capturing this criminal is more important than spending time with your family, then go." said Lily.

"Lily, don't be like that. You have to know I rather be here but this is really important and it's an order from the higher ups." said James.

"Choose. I won't stop you." said Lily who walked away.

James sighed and turned towards the floo and left. Lily turned around and couldn't believe he left. Lily was hurt and started to cry. Harry saw this and ran to his mother. He tried to console her.

"Thank you Harry. I'm alright now." said Lily.

"Don't worry mom. I'll help you out in any way you need." said Harry.

A thought of Harry fucking her wildly flashed in her mind. She shook her head to wash away such a naughty thought.

"You don't have to do much, sweetie. But you will have to be the man of the household tonight. Just be there to greet and talk with our guests." said Lily.

"Sure thing mom. I'll take care of everything. Why don't you get changed and I'll finish up here." said Harry.

"You are such a good son. I'm so lucky to have you." said Lily.

Lily got up and went to her room to change while Harry finished decorating. Lily finished taking a bath and then put on a beautiful dark blue gown. She just finished applying her makeup and looked in the mirror to make sure there were no smudges when she reached for her perfume. She accidentally knocked it off the table and the bottle shattered.

"Uhhhh. What else could go wrong." Lily thought.

That was her last bottle of perfume. Then she remembered that Rose had that nice bottle of perfume. She put on her high heels and made her way to Rose's room. She knocked on the door and entered. Rose was already dressed in a red strapless gown. If you put Rose and Lily next to each other one would think they were sisters.

"Rose, you look beautiful. That dress is perfect for you." said Lily.

"Thanks mom. You look great too. Did you need something?" asked Rose.

"Yea. I dropped my bottle off perfume and don't have any left. Can I use some of yours?" asked Lily.

"Sure. I was just about to spray some on myself. This one smells really good." said Rose.

Rose sprayed herself and Lily with the perfume. They then went downstairs to the grand hall. Harry had just finished decorating and made sure everything was ready for the party.

"Wow, you two look very beautiful." said Harry.

Both Rose and Lily blushed at Harry's compliment.

"Thank you Harry. Everything looks perfect here. You did an amazing job sweetie. Why don't you go get cleaned up and dressed for the party." said Lily as she went to check on the food.

"Alright mom." said Harry.

As Harry made his way out of the room, he passed by Rose and checked her out. He looked up and down her body.

"Not bad sis." said Harry and then left.

Rose blushed even more as Harry leered at her.

Harry went up to take a quick shower and then put on his tuxedo. The Potter Christmas party was a black tie event. Everyone had to dress up nicely. Afterwards, he made his way back downstairs just as the first guests started to arrive.

True to his word, Harry was with Lily as they greeted their guests. Many of Lily's colleagues came first with their significant others. Harry made small talk with them. They all complimented Lily for raising Harry to be such a gentleman. Rose also made the rounds and made small talk with the guests. Then Cassie arrived to the party. Lily and Cassie gave each other a hug.

"Cassie, thank you for coming. You look gorgeous in that green dress." said Lily.

"Thank you for having me. And you look stunning in that gown." said Cassie.

"So I am guessing Sirius is not coming as well." said Lily.

"Oh no, he is. He went to drop off my coat. Where did he go?" said Cassie who looked for him.

Sirius then entered the grand hall and made his way to them.

"Wow, Lily, you look hot. If you weren't tied down to James and I wasn't with Cassie…" said Sirius.

Cassie interrupted him by elbowing him in the gut.

"Be very careful what you say next." said Cassie.

"Umph. Heh heh. I of course was going to say that we would casually talk about how nice this party was." said Sirius.

"Uh huh… Ignore him, Lily. He sometimes doesn't think with his brain first." said Cassie.

Lily laughed at their exchange.

"Um, Sirius, you didn't have to go help with the search for the criminal in Knockturn Alley?" asked Lily.

"Oh that. Yeah I am not part of that task force so I wasn't asked to participate in the search. Sucks for James and his team. Although, I think I would've put my foot down and told Bones the search could wait. But that's just me." said Sirius.

Cassie elbowed Sirius again and gave him an angry glare.

"Don't worry about it. James made his choice. Now, let's stop talking about work. Go and enjoy the party. We have tons of food for you to try." said Lily.

The party continued on. The guests were eating and mingling. Eventually the dance floor opened up. Usually, it was James and Lily that started off the first dance but with James not being here, Lily didn't know what to do. Harry noticed this and walked up to his mother.

"May I have this dance?" said Harry.

Lily smiled at Harry coming to the rescue.

"You may." said Lily.

Harry and Lily went to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Lily had made sure Harry learned to dance at a young age. It was a skill that she thought would come in handy as he grew up. The song was a slow waltz which Harry and Lily had danced to many times. Lily looked into her son's eyes as they were dancing. They matched the green color that were in hers. As they danced she couldn't believe how mature he had gotten. Just yesterday she saw him as her little boy but now he was a man. She had this warm feeling in her as they danced. Everyone was watching them dance. Many thought it was James at first but soon noticed it was Harry. Others then started to join the dance as well.

Eventually the song ended and Harry and Lily bowed at each other. They then stepped off the dance floor as the next song started.

"My Harry. I'm glad I gave you those dance lessons. You did wonderfully." said Lily.

"I had a good teacher." said Harry.

The party was nearing the end. Many had finished eating and were dancing or talking. Harry noticed that Rose was by standing by herself in a corner. The party was really for their parents so none of their friends were ever here. Harry walked over to Rose.

"Hey sis. You look bored." said Harry.

"Oh. Hey. Uh yea. At least the party is almost over." said Rose.

"Yea… So you wanna dance?" asked Harry.

"With you?" said Rose.

"Uh yeah. You saw my moves out there. Not to brag or anything but I think I am a pretty good dancer. Or course if it is because you think you can't match my dancing skills, I totally would understand." said Harry who was trying to bait his sister in.

"Excuse me? I could so totally dance circles around you. There is no way my little loser of a brother

could be a better dancer than me." said Rose.

Rose then pulled Harry to the dance floor. It was a fast pace song playing and they were dancing pretty hard. But then the song ended and the final song of the night started. It was a slow smooth song. Rose paused and looked at Harry. She started to leave the dance floor when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He put his hand on her waist and the other in her other hand and started to slow dance with her. Rose froze for a second but then started to let Harry lead. She put her arms around his neck and swayed to the music. She slowly put her head on his chest as the music continued to play. Rose was confused. She should have just pushed him away but instead was enjoying being close to Harry. She could smell Harry's scent from the sweat he generated from dancing. Too soon the song ended and Harry pulled away. He smiled at her and they left the dance floor.

The guests started to leave. Lily and Harry were by the floo to say their goodbyes to the guests. The guests thanked Lily and Harry for an excellent party. Eventually the last guest left and both Harry and Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god it's finally over. I am exhausted." said Lily.

"Me too mom. Winky, will you and the other house elves be okay with cleaning everything up?" asked Harry.

"Of course Master Harry. Winky will make sure everything is back to normal." said Winky who began cleaning.

"Where's your sister? I saw you and her were dancing. That was nice of you to do." said Lily.

"Yea. She looked bored so I just asked her to dance. I think she went upstairs to her room." said Harry.

"I think I am going to call it a night as well mom. Good night." said Harry.

"I will too. Good night sweetie." said Lily.

Harry and Lily then went their separate ways to their own rooms to change and get some sleep. However, Harry would be the only one getting any good sleep. For Lily and Rose, when then fell asleep, their dreams of Harry began again. In every dream they had that night, Harry had ravaged their bodies. He had done depraved and unspeakable sexual acts to them but they loved it. They wanted more. They wanted Harry to fuck them even more. Eventually they just gave in and let Harry do what he wanted to them. Rose and Lily would wake up multiple times from their own orgasms. They both had given up changing each time they came and just allowed their juices to be absorbed by their clothes and bed sheets.

\--

The following morning both Lily and Rose looked like a mess. Their hair was all tangled up and they had bags under their eyes. But they had these big smiles on their faces. They lost count on how many times they orgasmed in their dreams. Lily and Rose looked at each other but didn't know they both had the same reason why they were in this situation. When Harry came down, he looked totally refreshed. He went to greet them but both girls stayed away from him. In their dream world they might have accepted Harry as their sex god but in the real world, it was still wrong to have feelings for him they thought. So for the remainder of the holiday break, Rose and Lily tried to keep their distance from Harry. Rose would go out with her friends for most of the day. Lily spent some time with Harry but not as much as she use to. James had finally come home but Lily was still mad at him.

Lily stopped having the dreams as she did not use the perfume anymore. However, for Rose she continued to have the dreams. They became more vivid and erotic. She had used the perfume everyday when she went out. Harry saw this and knew what was happening. He knew why she was avoiding him. The tables had turned. Whenever she was home, he would casually brush up against her or leer at her. This made Rose very aroused but she would not allow herself to act upon it.

It was the night before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Rose and Harry were finishing up packing their trunks. Once Harry finished, he left his room and went downstairs to get a snack. He stopped by Rose's room and asked if she wanted anything. She told him no and Harry made his way down.

Rose slowly left her room and made sure Harry went downstairs. She then quickly made her way into Harry's room. She looked around and found it was so much cleaner and tidier than her room. She ignored that as she was on a mission. Rose looked around the room and found one of his t-shirts on a chair and picked it up. She brought the shirt to her face and inhaled it. The shirt had his scent. She was about to leave the room when she noticed the bathroom door opened. Rose went into the bathroom and saw the hamper. She looked inside and saw one of his boxers. She put the t-shirt down and picked up the boxer instead. She looked at it and closed her eyes. She brought it to her nose and took a deep breath in. She was smelling her brother's manhood. This made her quite aroused. She quickly left his room and made it back into her own room.

She locked her door and put up some privacy charms.

"Oh god. I can't believe I did that." said Rose as she held Harry's worn boxer in her hand.

She sat down on her bed, and began to take off her clothes.

"I shouldn't be doing this" Rose repeatedly said.

But her hands had a different idea as she continued to take her clothes off. Once she was fully naked, she laid down on the bed. She brought Harry's boxer to her face and started to inhale his musk. As she was smelling her brother's scent, she moved her other hand down and started to rub her pussy.

"Mmmm. I shouldn't be masturbating to Harry but I can't stop myself." said Rose.

Rose was rubbing her clit quickly which made her start leaking her juices. Eventually she started to push her fingers into her pussy and she moaned.

"Ohhh yea… Come on Harry. Please. Please. Just fuck me. Yes. Fuck me." moaned Rose as she held the boxers to her nose.

After a bit, she grabbed her wand and inserted the round handle up her pussy and started to push and pull it out.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes Harry. Fuck me. That's it. Fuck me harder. Oh God. I love it. Just keep fucking me." moaned Rose.

In her mind it was Harry that was in the room ramming his hard rod into her. Her wand was going in and out of her at a tremendous pace. She was about to cum.

"Harry! I want you! I've always wanted you! Cum in me. Cum in me! Cum!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh God! I'm cumming toooo!!!!" yelled Rose as her orgasm took over her.

She was pumping her waist up and down as her cum was spraying outwards. She pulled out her wand and found it was soaked with her love slime. She sat up and saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh god. What did I just do? I'm a freaking perverted slut." cried Rose.

She saw the boxers still in her hands. She was upset that she masturbated to Harry's boxers. She tried to throw the boxers away from her but she couldn't let go. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"God, why can't I let them go?" said Rose.

Rose laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her sweaty and naked body. She brought the boxers next to her face and closed her eyes. Rose took one more whiff and then fell asleep. She would finally get some restful sleep as she had not use any of the perfume that day.

\--

The next morning, Rose awoke refreshed for the first time in a week. She sat up and then felt the dry juices and cum on her legs. She then noticed Harry's boxers on her pillow. She picked up the boxer and was about to burn it but stopped herself. Instead she walked towards her trunk and opened it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them. She placed the boxers in her trunk and closed it. Rose then cleaned up her bed and went to take a quick shower.

After breakfast, Lily had brought Harry and Rose to the train station. James had to work.

"Oh Rose, I wish your father was here. This will be the last time we get to bring you to the train station. You will be graduating after this semester. I am so proud of you. With the grades you got on your NEWTs last year I am sure you will find a good job." said Lily.

Rose had passed all of her NEWTs last year. She had no need to retake any of them. Her final year, she was mostly concentrating on Quidditch and taking a few required classes. She was also training Katie to be next year's captain of the Gryffindor team. Rose didn't really care much for the classes as she wanted to be a professional Quidditch player.

"Mom. I told you I want to be a professional Quidditch Chaser." said Rose.

"Well, it can't hurt to keep your options open. And I only have one more year with you Harry. Oh you two have grown up so fast." said Lily with a few tears.

Harry and Rose gave each other a look. They both hugged their mom.

As they were saying their final goodbyes, a familiar person came up behind Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry knew immediately who it was.

"Oh… Mary!. We can't hug like this. My other girlfriend might see us." said Harry.

Cho spun Harry around and poked him the chest.

"What other girlfriend? And who is this Mary?" said Cho.

Harry just laughed and tried to block Cho's pokes.

"There's no Mary. I was just kidding. Stop poking me." laughed Harry.

Harry then hugged Cho and gave her a quick kiss. Lily and Rose gave a nasty look at Cho as they kissed. Cho then greeted Lily and Rose.

"Hi Lily. Hi Rose. Have a good holiday?" asked Cho.

"It was fine dear." said Lily.

Rose just smiled and nodded. She didn't know why but she wanted to rip Cho's head off her body.

Two people then walked up behind Cho.

"So, you must be the young man my daughter has not stopped talking about the whole holiday break." said the man.

"Oh Harry, this is my dad and mom." said Cho.

Harry straighten his posture and shook Mr. Chang's hand.

"How do you do sir? My name is Harry Potter." said Harry nervously.

"Yes. I know who you are. I am just trying to see if you are good enough for my daughter." said Mr. Chang.

"Dad! Stop embarrassing me." said Cho.

"Ok dear. You can stop trying to intimidate him. Hello Harry. I'm Cho's mother. It is nice to finally meet you." said Mrs. Chang.

"Hello Mrs. Chang. It is nice to meet you as well. I can see where Cho gets her beauty from." said Harry as he kissed the back of Mrs. Chang's hand.

"Oh, quite the charmer you are." giggled Mrs. Chang.

"Yes he is. Hi. I'm Lily. Harry's mother. Very nice to meet you." said Lily.

"Hi. I'm Mei and this is my husband Henry. It is nice to meet you as well. We were just curious about who this young man Cho kept talking about. I'm glad he is everything my daughter said he was." said Mei.

"Thank you. I was also very pleased to meet Cho during Christmas Eve. I could see she was brought up by very good parents. Oh you must come over and have dinner with us during the summer. We can get to know each other better." said Lily.

"Of course. That sounds lovely." said Mei.

"Alright. You met him now. It's time for us to get going. I'll see you at the end of the semester." said Cho to her parents.

Cho gave her parents a hug as did Rose and Harry to Lily. Rose gave Cho a final glare to her back and then went her own way to meetup with her friends. Cho and Harry boarded the train and went to look for an empty booth. As he was passing by a booth, Harry was dragged into it. He stumbled in and was pushed into the seat. The door closed and was locked. Harry looked up and saw it was Cho, Su, Daphne, and Susan standing in front of him.

"Oh Master. We have missed you." said Cho.

The girls then climbed onto Harry and began to kiss him.

\--

Chapter 15

The Witch's Collar

For most, the Hogwarts Express train ride was a time to catch up with friends about their winter or summer breaks. This was no different for Harry and his girls. However there was a small difference. Harry's reunion with his girls was a lot more intense.

All the other students were unaware of what was happening in his train booth. Four girls were frantically tearing off Harry's clothes. His cloak went first. Then his sweater and shoes were taken off at the same time. His belt was being unbuckled as his t-shirt was being pulled over his head. Next came his trousers and boxers. Harry was as naked as the day he was born.

"Oh Master. We have missed you." said Cho.

"Mmmhmm. Oh Daddy. We have missed this too." said Daphne as she knelt before Harry.

Daphne enveloped Harry Jr. within her grasp and started to pump up and down. As Daphne was giving Harry a hand job, Su moved behind her and began undressing her. Su unbuttoned Daphne's blouse. She then pushed Daphne's head down to Harry's cock to start a blow job. Harry moaned at the new sensation. Su then pulled the blouse off Daphne's arms and did the same thing with her bra.

Meanwhile, Cho and Susan were both undressing themselves next to Harry. Susan had freed her girls from their bra prison. She pushed her massive tits up to Harry who willingly started to suck and lick them. Harry noticed the familiar nipple rings were locked in.

Su then helped Daphne out of her panties. At this point Daphne was deep throating Harry's fully hardened cock. She pulled off the cock and stood up. She turned around and bent forward holding onto the seat in front of her. She turned her head towards Harry.

"Daddy, we decided on an order based on the time we had. I will go first and then Susan because we have to leave first. Tracey and Hannah will only wait so long. Then you can take your time with Su and Mistress. I hope that is okay with you." said Daphne.

"That is acceptable." said Harry.

"Oh goody. Now, please fill up your little girl. I need it bad…" said Daphne.

Harry stood up and lined up his cock. He then thrusted forward into Daphne's moist hole. He pushed all the way in until his groin and her ass touched.

"Uhhhhh. Daddy you are so far in. It feels so big." moaned Daphne.

"Oh God Daphne. You are so tight again." said Harry as he thrusted in and out.

"Arrrrg. Daddy you are breaking me again like my first time with you. Uhhh. Uhhh. You are too much for me Daddy." said Daphne.

Harry grabbed onto Daphne's waist and started to increase the speed. Daphne's moaning became louder and quicker. Su sat down in the seat in front of Daphne. Daphne looked up to see that Su had removed her skirt and panties. Su gave Daphne a smirk and put her hands behind Daphne's head. She pulled her towards her pussy. Daphne knew what Su wanted her to do. She was reluctant to go down on Su.

"Daphne. Be a good girl and lick your sister slut's pussy." said Harry.

"Yes daddy." said Daphne who gave Su a nasty glare.

Su had a big smile on her face. Daphne lowered her face and started to lick and eat out Su's pussy. Su moaned at her sister slut pleasuring her. Susan did not want to be left out and got up on the seat behind Harry. She pushed her melons into Harry's back and gave him a tit massage as he fucked Daphne.

Cho then whispered into Harry's ear.

"Give it to her Master. All that slut had been talking about is how she wants her daddy to fuck her. She wants you to use her like the sex toy she is. Listen to her moan into Su's pussy. You are doing that to her Master. That's it. Punish her pussy with your big hard cock. She deserves it." said Cho.

All the dirty talk was getting to Harry. He was thrusting even harder. He then started to spank Daphne on the ass. This made Daphne moan really loud. She would've screamed out loud but Su was holding her head down on her pussy.

"That's it. Spank her. Spank her harder. She is a bad girl. She needs a good spanking. It must've tough on you Master. You haven't had sex since Christmas Eve. There must be so much cum stored in your cock. You must have been super horny and frustrated not to have been able to fuck us. Take it out on Daphne. Unleash all your stress onto her. Show her you are the Master!" said Cho.

Harry could not hold back anymore. Harry kept spanking Daphne till her butt cheeks had red hand prints. He kept pistoning until he knew he was about to blow.

"Uhhhhhh. I'm going to cum soon. Daphne, you may cum." said Harry.

Daphne's pussy contracted immediately. Her orgasm hit immediately once Harry gave his permission. She was yelling into Su's pussy which was pushing Su closer to the edge. The tightness of Daphne's pussy was too much for Harry. He was about to blow his load but he had a better idea.

Harry pulled out the last second and turned Daphne towards him on her knees. He grabbed his cock and aimed it her. Then ropes of cum shot out and landed all over her face, hair, and tits.

"Ugggggg. Uh. Uh. Uh." moaned Harry.

"Yes Daddy! Cum on me. Cum on your little girl! Bathe me with your sex water." said Daphne.

Cho was right. A week of not having sex had allowed Harry to store up a good amount of cum. Daphne was coated with cum. After he finished he collapsed into the seat. The other girls surrounded Daphne and began licking some of the cum off.

"Su, I want you to wipe the remaining cum off Daphne with her bra and panties. Daphne, once she is done, I want you to put them on. I want my scent all over you. I want others to know that you are mine. If they ask what the smell is, just tell them it is your new perfume." said Harry.

"Mmm. Yes Daddy. I will obey." said Daphne who really liked his idea.

As Harry rested for a few minutes, Su cleaned up Daphne as ordered and Daphne then put back on her clothes. She could smell Harry's cum on her. It would be interesting if her other friends could too. She went upto Harry and they both kissed.

"Thank you Daddy. Mmm. My butt stings. I hope I will be able to sit. Hehehe. I'll see you later,

Daddy." said Daphne.

Daphne carefully opened the door to make sure no one was outside. Then she quickly left and closed the door. Cho recast the locking charm.

"Suzy, I think it's your turn." said Cho.

"Yay! Master, I haven't milked myself yet today. My jugs are getting full. The pressure is unbearable." said Susan who jumped into Harry's lap and pushed her abnormally enlarged tits towards him.

"Oh we can't have that, can we?" said Harry.

Harry unlocked and took off the nipple rings. Susan immediately began to leak some milk out. Harry began drinking up Susan's milk. He latched onto her tits and sucked hard like a man who was dying of thirst.

"Ohhhh Master. Yes… That's it. Suck me dry." said Susan.

"Mmmm. Fresh milk straight from the cow." said Harry.

"Mooooo. Mooooo. Did Master like my Christmas gift I sent?" asked Susan.

"Oh yes. I love your milk, Suzy. Adding some flavor was brilliant. If I wasn't so greedy we could sell it. But your milk is only for us." said Harry who then continued to milk Susan with his mouth.

Susan stood up a little and grabbed Harry's cock. She sank down into it with her pussy. As Harry penetrated her, she moaned loudly and a large burst of milk shot out into Harry's mouth.

While Harry was fucking and milking Susan, Cho and Su were making out and rubbing each other's pussy. After a few minutes Harry called Cho and Su over.

"Cho, Su, come over here and drink some of your sister slut's milk. She still has some and it would be rude not to share it with you." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said by both Chinese sluts.

They both pulled apart from each other and sat next to Harry. Harry offered each girl a tit and they both began sucking. Harry then grabbed onto Susan's waist and started to concentrate on fucking her hard and fast. Susan grabbed onto Cho and Su's head and pulled them closer to her breasts.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. Oh god Master. Yes yes yes yes!" yelled Susan each time Harry pushed back into her.

Susan was becoming delirious. Harry was pounding into her. Steady streams of milk were being extracted from her. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Uhhhh. Thank the cow gods. This feels so good. Master I'm so close. I'm ready to cum. Please, may Suzy cum now?" begged Susan.

Harry saw the need in her eyes. The wanton lust she exhibited. Susan needed to cum badly. Harry smirked at her. He pulled Cho and Su off her tits. Harry then pinched and squeezed her nipples tightly. A little bit of milk squirted out at first but then it all stopped coming out. He looked at Susan.

"Suzy. I want you to cum as hard as you can. Have the biggest orgasm of your life." said Harry who helped her by casting the pleasure spell to the maximum.

"AHHHHH! OH GOD! C-C-CUMMING!!! ARGGGG!" roared Susan.

This was the most pleasure she had ever felt. Her pussy was shaking like crazy. Her toes curled up tightly. However, she felt a huge pressure in her tits. Her breasts wanted to explode. The milk inside of her wanted to be set free but Harry's fingers denied their exit.

"My titties! My titties! Oh God. They are going to burst. I can't take it anymore. My titties are going to burst." cried Susan.

Harry smiled and then let go. Susan's nipples erupted. A shower of milk sprayed out. Her milk drenched Cho, Su, and Harry. Once the milk was let out, Susan's orgasm started all over again. It was possible this orgasm was even bigger than her previous one.

"Ohhhhh God! My titties are… my titties are cumming! Uhhhhhh! Moooooooo!" screamed Susan.

Susan's eyes rolled backwards. She started to fall back but Harry caught her before she fell off his lap. He pulled Susan into a hug as he finished filling her pussy up with his jizz. Susan kept mooing softly into Harry's chest.

Soon Susan came back to reality. Her breathing was back to normal. She looked up towards Harry and then just nuzzled back into his chest.

"Oh Master. That was amazing. It felt different than the other times. My tits felt like they had their own orgasm. When you held the milk back and made me cum so hard, it felt like they were going to pop. I think when I cum now, I squirt milk out as well. Once you let go, everything just flooded out. Master, you made these. You made my tits into pussies. I love them. Thank you Master. I love them and I love you too, Master." said Susan.

Harry tilted her head up and kissed her. Cho and Su both smiled at their exchange. When the kissing lasted a minute Su started to get annoyed a little. She slapped Susan on the butt.

"Ok Susan. Your turn is over. You gotta get back to Hannah." said Su.

"But I don't wanna. I feel perfect just right where I am." said Susan who wiggled her bottom on Harry's cock.

Harry chuckled and spanked her bottom.

"Su is right. You have to get going. Don't want Hannah to find you like this. But I promise, I'll milk you again later. Now go get dressed." said Harry.

Susan pouted but obeyed. She stood up and Harry's pecker slipped out. A huge drop of cum leaked out and landed on Harry. Su immediately dove down and licked it up. She then started to clean his slimy dick.

Cho conjured a towel and wiped Susan down. When she went to clean her pussy, Susan stopped her. Instead Susan just put on her panties and allowed any remaining cum to leak onto her underwear. Cho put back on the nipple rings.

Harry got his wand and tapped the rings.

"I have locked the rings again so only Cho and I can unlock them." said Harry.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master" said Susan.

She finished putting her clothes back on and gave Harry a kiss before she left.

"Well girls. It's just the three of us left. What should we do? I'm pretty drained. You are doing an okay job Su but I'm not sure I can go again." said Harry with a smirk.

Su took that as a challenge and redoubled her efforts. She bobbed up and down. Going down as far she could. Cho stood up and conjured a riding crop. She got behind Su and gave her a lash. Su grunted on Harry's semi hard cock.

"You know Master. This slut kept talking about how she would become your most devout slut slave, after me of course. She said she would always be able to fulfill your needs and pleasure you. But it doesn't seem like she can. She can barely get you up. Not a very good slut slave I think." said Cho who swung the crop on Su's other butt cheek.

Su grunted again from the pain.

"Is that so? I'm a bit disappointed. I don't like my sluts to be liars. Maybe she doesn't want to be one of my sluts anymore." said Harry.

Su looked up and shook her head. She then started to suck even harder and played with his balls. She played with the head of Harry's cock with her tongue.

"Oh there we go. She is trying harder now. I think she just needed some motivation." said Harry.

"Master, I can give her all the motivation she needs." said Cho who then cracked the crop across Su's ass and thighs repeatedly.

Su grunted after each lash but was getting hornier from it. Her pussy and thighs were slick with her juices. All the grunting and humming finally got Harry hard again.

"Come on you slut. Work your mouth on Master's cock. Worship it like the slut slave you say you are. What's this? Are you getting wet from being whipped? Maybe you are a pain slut as well." said Cho.

Harry lifted her head off his cock and turned her around. She stood up and hovered over Harry's sturdy tool.

"Slut, you better be able to pleasure Master or be prepared to be punished severely. But maybe you want that." said Cho.

"No Mistress. I will pleasure Master. Master, I will do all the work. Please enjoy yourself." said Su who then sank onto Harry.

Su sat down in a reverse cowgirl style until Harry was all the way in her. She moaned loudly by Harry's intrusion. Su then started to lift herself up and drop back down. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and looked up at him as she bounced.

"Do you like how your slut is bouncing up and down on your cock, Master?" said Su.

"Mmmm. Not bad Su. Feels nice." said Harry.

Cho then cracked down the riding crop on Su's nipple. Su screamed a little.

"Master is too kind to you. He is just being nice. You could do better slut. Bounce higher and faster, you useless slut." said Cho.

"Yes Mistress! Uh. Uh. Uh. Mmmm. Uh. Urg!" said Su who began bouncing faster.

As she was bouncing, Cho kept whipping her with the crop. She hit Su across her chest, stomach, and thighs.

"Oh this is much better slut! Keep bouncing like that on my cock." said Harry.

"Yes...Uhhhh...Master." said Su who was grunting from the fucking and Cho's whipping.

"Tell Master what you are. Tell Master what you want to be." said Cho.

"I...am Master's...slut! I want to be...Master's plaything...to be used however he wants. Uhhh. Oh god! Yes!" moaned Su.

"Again! Keep repeating it!" yelled Cho.

"I am Master's slut. I want to be Master's plaything. Use me! Yes!!! I am Master's slut. I want to be Master's plaything. Use me! Use me. God! I am Master's slut. I want to be Master's plaything. Use me!" repeated Su over and over.

Eventually Harry groped Su's tits and started to massage them. He started to fuck her back as she dropped down.

"Yes. You are my slut. You are mine. Forever! I will use you whenever I feel like. Make you do things you didn't think you could. Yes… I can hear it. I hear you wanting to cum. Does my little slut want to cum?" said Harry.

"Ye… Only if Master wants me to cum. I am here only to obey and pleasure Master." said Su.

"Good answer. That is how I expect my sluts to answer. Now cum for me. Cum because your Master commands you!" said Harry.

"Yes Master! I'm cumming!!!! Oh Yes! Oh God! Ahhhhhhhh." screamed Su.

The scream started off from her orgasm but just as it started, Cho whipped her clit. Su tensed up and let out a louder scream. She then squirted her cum out.

"Uhhh. That feels really good. You got sooo tight slut. I'm cumming now!" moaned Harry.

He let out rope after rope of cum into his slut. It wasn't as much as before but he gave Su a good amount of hot love sauce to her pussy. He tilted her head and proceeded to give her a loving kiss.

"Thank you Master. Thank you Mistress." whispered Su as she slowly passed out.

Harry carefully lifted Su off his shrinking cock and laid her down on the seat. He took his robe and covered her. Cho knelt down and kissed Su on the forehead.

"You did good Su. I'm proud of you." said Cho.

Su smiled and continued to rest. Harry sat down on the seat across from Su. Cho joined him.

"You were a little rough on Su there." said Harry.

"She actually asked me to do that. I think she likes it when I treat her that way during sex." said Cho.

Harry shook his head and just chuckled.

"So...if you can just give me a few minutes, I hope I can wake him up again." said Harry as he looked at his sleeping cock.

"Hehehe. It's okay Master. Let him rest. He worked pretty hard today. Taking care of three girls, back to back to back. I must say you are a sex god being able to do that. Don't worry. We will have plenty time once we are back at school. I don't mind just cuddling with you Master." said Cho.

Harry smiled at Cho and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Cho. But soon, stamina won't be a problem. I might have a solution to that issue." said Harry who thought about the tome he got from the Black family library.

He had found a ritual that would allow him to have as much sex as he wanted but there was a lot of preparation needed. Also he needed a few more girls. Harry and Cho then spent the rest of the train ride talking about their holidays. Cho especially enjoyed Harry's story of what was happening to Rose.

\--

Once back at school, things got back into the routine. Harry and his girls all passed their midterms. There was a lot of new schoolwork and homework. For Harry, it wasn't too hard. He made sure he spent some time with each of his girls. But for this semester, there was an extra course available to students. The school offered an Apparition course to students of age. Students that were at least 16 years old could take this one month course and then try for their Apparition license. Most students jumped at the chance.

For Harry it was just going through the motions. Lily had taught Harry how to apparate already. Although it was technically not legal to do so, some of the richer families taught their children a little earlier within their homes where the Ministry could not monitor. Madam Hooch was the instructor and would keep an eye out for those that could. She would request that they help out the other students that were new to it. In this one class, Harry was one of the few that could apparate already.

Madam Hooch pulled Harry to the side and requested him to help. Harry reluctantly agreed. He still was not comfortable with socializing with the other students outside his girls. Harry looked around to see which students needed help. There were quite a few but then he noticed Daphne to the side having a bit of trouble. He decided that if he had to help someone, he would help one of his.

"Hey Greengrass. Need some help?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Hi Har….Potter. Um… sure... " said Daphne.

Harry started to go over what Madam Hooch had taught them. After a bit of explanation, Daphne started to get what to do. She was able to apparate a short distance and back to Harry. Daphne jumped for joy and gave Harry a hug. All of a sudden Tracey ran over and stood between Harry and Daphne.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter? Daph, did he force himself on you? I'll kill you Potter." said Tracey.

"No, it wasn't like that Tracey. He was just helping me with apparating." said Daphne.

"We don't need help. Especially from him. Stay away from us Potter." said Tracey as she pulled Daphne away.

Daphne turned her head and mouthed sorry to Harry. Harry just stood there confused. No one knew

but Tracey had started to feel like she was losing her hold on Daphne. In the last few months, Daphne had been doing things without her. This had never happened before. She could not lose Daphne's power. Tracey knew the power she had was because of Daphne. Everyone in Slytherin was afraid of Daphne. She had to re-establish her friendship with Daphne. It was unacceptable for Daphne to leave her for someone else, especially that loser Potter. She would have to take care of him.

\--

After a long day of classes, Harry started to make his way to the Room of Requirement. All of a sudden he feels a pull and then his body is thrown to the wall. Harry couldn't move his arms or legs. Then a wand was pressed at Harry's neck. He looks to see who was holding the wand. It was Tracey Davis.

"Potter. This is your only warning. Stay away from Daphne or I won't be so nice next time. She's mine." said Tracey who punched him in the stomach.

"Umph. I don't think Daphne would agree with you. I'm not sure you are her type." said Harry with a grimace.

"You think this is a joke? I guess I'll have to show you I mean business." said Tracey who pulled a knife out and was about to slash Harry.

"Harry! Tracey, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Cho.

"Hmph. You are lucky Potter. Your little girlfriend came and saved you. Cho, I was telling your dog of a boyfriend to stay away from Daphne and me. If he doesn't I can't be held responsible to what happens to him." said Tracey.

"You better let him go now." said Cho in a threatening manner.

"Or what?" said Tracey.

"Don't think I'm one of your scared little Slytherin bitches. I don't take orders from you. Now release Harry or I will make you." said Cho who pointed her wand at Tracey.

Tracey stared at Cho for a few seconds but then started to hear some footsteps around the corner. She put her knife away and began to walk away.

"That's your only warning Potter. Next time, no one will come and save you." said Tracey.

Cho ran to Harry.

"Are you okay Harry? Did she hurt you?" asked a worried Cho.

"I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me. It seems that Tracey is not a fan of me being close to Daphne. I think we will need to take care of her next." said Harry.

"As you wish, Master." whispered Cho.

\--

Harry summoned Daphne to his dungeon. He wanted to find out more about Tracey and if she had any weaknesses.

"Daphne, I know you have been asking for me to take care of Tracey and I think it is time as well.

She attacked me earlier today. Told me to stay away from you." said Harry.

"Oh no. Are you hurt Daddy?" asked Daphne.

"I'm fine. Cho got there before it go really dangerous." said Harry.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't think Tracey would do something like that." said Daphne.

"It's okay. But the way she acted I cannot tolerate. I plan on converting her as well but it won't be pleasant. So can you tell me anything about Tracey. Does she have any weaknesses or something I can take advantage of?" asked Harry.

Daphne thought for a few seconds and something came to mind.

"Well, this might be something. You notice she likes to suck on lollipops all the time right? Well they aren't normal lollipops. They are called bliss pops." said Daphne.

"I've heard of those. My dad told me about them. Inside of the lollipops there is some drug that makes the person feel euphoric temporarily. It's highly addictive. Many people have lost all of their money trying to buy more of it. They can't stop taking it. They act crazy if they can't get their fix. From what my dad tells me, the withdrawal symptoms are quite severe. That's why the Ministry deemed them illegal. How does she get them?" said Harry.

"She never told me but there was this one time I saw her give a pouch of gold to Vincent Crabbe and in return he gave her a small wrapped up box. I found the box one time in our room and inside were the lollipops." said Daphne.

"Hmm. Crabbe. That is no surprise. His father is a known drug dealer. Maybe if an anonymous tip were sent to the aurors about him, we could get rid of Tracey's source. Then use her need to find another person to get her fix. Do you know when Tracey will make her next purchase? I want Crabbe caught before she buys more." said Harry.

"I'm not sure but I can check." said Daphne.

"Good. I think I will start making some plans." said Harry.

\--

Luckily for Harry, Tracey was running low on bliss pops. He had Daphne keep an eye out on Tracey and she was able to find out when the next purchase was going to be made. Harry sent an unsigned letter to the Auror department about a student selling illegal drugs to other students. He gave them all the information they needed and the Aurors setup a sting.

It was a late Wednesday evening. Crabbe made his way out of the Slytherin common room. He had a bunch of drugs to sell that night. One of them was another batch of bliss pops he was selling to Tracey. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Daphne. Crabbe fell down and the contents of his bag spilled out. Crabbe got upset and was about to yell at the person that bumped into him until he noticed it was the Ice Queen.

"Crabbe! How dare you bump into me. Watch where you are going." said Daphne.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Greengrass. I didn't see you there. Please don't punish me." said a cowering Crabbe.

"Uggg. Look at this. All my stuff fell out of my bag." said Daphne.

"Let me pick it up for you." said Crabbe.

"No! Don't touch my stuff. I don't want your bumbling hands to break something." said Daphne as she picked up her stuff and slyly put the box of bliss pops into her bag.

Daphne then left Crabbe to pick up the remaining items of his. She went back to her room.

Eventually Crabbe picked up the other drugs he had and made his way to a corridor where Tracey was waiting. As he started to move towards her, he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Two aurors had him pinned to the wall.

"Stop. Do not move. We are aurors. We have received some intel that you are selling illegal drugs to other students. On the authority of the ministry, we have the right to search your body for any illegal paraphernalia. Your head of house is here as your legal counselor." said the auror with Professor Snape standing next to him.

"No! You can't do this. I don't have anything." said a worried Crabbe.

The auror started to pat down Crabbe and then searched his bag. He opened the bag and found the multiple illegal drugs inside.

"Oh really? And what do we have here? These look like illegal drugs to me. What do you have to say for yourself?" said the auror.

"I-I want a lawyer. My dad told me to always ask for a lawyer if I was ever caught with those." said Crabbe.

"Be quiet Crabbe." said an annoyed Professor Snape.

The aurors then escorted Crabbe out of the school. Tracey had hid as Crabbe was caught. She watched as her only source for bliss pops was being arrested. She began to freak out as she only had around 2 days of bliss pops left. Tracey didn't know what to do and went back to her room to think about how she would get more.

The answer came two days later after her supply had run out. Tracey was very fidgety. Everyone noticed that she was not her normal self. She was snapping at everyone and even at Daphne. She needed more bliss pops but there was no way for her to get any. As she got back to her room, she noticed a scroll in her bag that wasn't there before. She opened it and read it.

"Dear Ms. Davis,

It has come to my attention that your source for a need you have is no longer available. I might be of assistance if you are interested. Come to the room on the seventh floor by the Barnabas portrait at 11 PM. Come alone.

MHP"

Tracey reread the scroll multiple times. Her Slytherin senses were warning her that this sounded too good to be true but the need for her drug was overriding her common sense. She looked at the clock and saw she had 10 minutes till 11 PM. Tracey grabbed her wand and the letter and made her way to the room.

Once there she opened the door and entered. She just made it there on time. She looked around and it seem to be some sort of dungeon. A cloaked man stepped out from the shadows.

"You just made it. I was starting to think you were not interested." said the cloaked man.

Tracey turned to the voice and raised her wand.

"Who are you?" asked Tracey.

"Who I am is not important. What is, is that you lower your wand, if you want this." said the cloaked man who held up a bliss pop in his hand.

Tracey immediately knew what it was. Her heart started to race. She needed it and lowered her wand.

"That is a bliss pop. How much do you want for that? Whatever the price I'll pay." said a needy Tracey.

"I know you will. But first, hand your wand over to my associate here." said the cloaked man who looked at another cloaked figure.

Tracey was a bit worried about giving up her wand. It would be very foolish to give up her only defense. She held her wand tighter.

"Of course you do not have to and you may leave." said the cloaked man.

"No! Wait. Fine. But I want it back." said Tracey.

"Of course. I am only doing this for my own protection." said the cloaked man.

Tracey handed over her wand.

"Alright, how much for the pop. I have gold." said Tracey.

"The payment I require is not in gold. What I require is something more unique." said the man.

"Look, whatever you need I can get it for you. I will give anything for some bliss pops. Please. Just sell it to me." said Tracey.

The man then reached into his robe and pulled out a collar. Tracey was confused.

"If you want more bliss pops, you must wear this at all times. Wearing this collar means that you belong to me." said the man.

Tracey was shocked. What the man wanted wasn't money but her. She got angry.

"Never! I belong to no one. I am no one's bitch. I will pay you in gold for the bliss pops but nothing else." said Tracey.

"How unfortunate. That is my only requirement. It is non-negotiable. If you do not agree I guess we have no deal. You may pick up your wand over here after I burn the rest of these bliss pops." said the man who started a small fire.

"No!!! Don't! Wait. Come on. There has to be something else." said Tracey.

The man shook his head no. Tracey looked at the collar. Throughout her whole life she tried to stay above everyone. Never wanting to be treated like a slave. Her family was a mess. Tracey's parents had treated her badly as a child and the only thing they taught her was to use others to get ahead in life. Be the user, not the used. But right now, if she put the collar on, she would be his.

However she did not have much choice. The need was getting to her. It was just wearing a collar. How bad could it be? She would get rid of it when she could find a new source. It was only temporary. All these thoughts were running through Tracey's mind. She was trying to convince herself to put on the collar.

"Alright. I'll put it on." said Tracey.

"I'm glad you have come to your senses. Now come here and kneel before me." said the cloaked man.

Tracey slowly walked toward him and knelt down on both knees. She raised her head and closed her eyes. The man placed the collar around her neck. He took off his hood.

"I think this is the start of a new relationship." said Harry.

Tracey recognized the voice now. She opened her eyes and saw Harry. Harry then locked in the collar. The runes activated. Tracey pulled away right after.

"Potter! You… It can't be you. Why is it you? No! I refuse. I changed my mind." said Tracey who tried to take off the collar but couldn't.

"Heh. You will find that the collar you have on is different. You will not be able to take it off. You won't be able to talk to others about it or anything related to it. As you agreed to before, you are now mine forever. I am your new master. You are my slave. As to why, this is all for your attacks on me. The one last year and the one earlier last week. You will regret ever attacking me." said Harry.

"No! I'm no one's slave. Take this collar off me right now." yelled Tracey.

She wanted to charge at Harry and beat the crap at him but her body wouldn't move. She didn't understand what was happening.

"You seemed confused. Were you thinking of attacking me but couldn't? Well it is another convenient feature of the collar. You can no longer harm me." said Harry.

Tracey growled at him. She glared at him with angry eyes. No matter what she wanted to do to him she couldn't. Eventually she gave up on trying to harm him.

"I put on the stupid collar. Now give me the bliss pops." demanded Tracey.

"Ah yes. A deal is a deal. But first, I want you to take off all your clothes. In here, my slaves usually don't wear clothes." said Harry.

"Never. You sick perv. Is that Chang underneath that cloak over there? I won't be a part of this sick game you two are playing. Don't think you will get away with this." said Tracey.

It was actually supposed to be Cho helping Harry but Daphne had volunteered to be the assistant for the night.

"And who do you plan on telling about all of this?" asked Harry.

"Daphne will hear about this. She will exact my revenge on you Potter. If anything she is at least useful for that." said Tracey.

"What do you mean by that? Is Daphne not your best friend. Tell me the truth." said Harry.

"Best friend? I have no friends. Daphne is useful. She controls the Slytherin house. I use her for the

power. I pretended to be her friend so the rest of them would obey me as well. It's use or be used in this world Potter." said Tracey.

Daphne was shocked and heartbroken. She volunteered thinking this would be fun but to hear that her supposed best friend was just using her, a tear roll down her face.

"What a sad and cruel view of the world. If Daphne heard that I'm sure she would be hurt." said Harry.

"It's the world we live in. Daphne has no clue. She thinks I hang out with her because I like her. How pathetic. But she has been a bit distant recently. That's why I have to regain my hold on her. I just need her for one more year. After we are done with school I will throw her aside and find the next person to use." said Tracey.

"You are a real evil bitch, you know that. But here, you are my bitch. I think I will make you my new pet. Now strip if you want your bliss pop." said Harry who waved the bliss pop.

"Fuck you Potter!" said Tracey as she slowly started to take her school uniform off.

"Slut, she seems to be going really slow. Why don't you help our new guest out of her clothes faster." said Harry to Daphne.

Daphne's sadness had turned into anger. She walked up to Tracey and started to tear her clothes off.

"Get away from me you bitch." yelled Tracey who slapped Daphne's hands away and pushed her down.

Seeing Daphne get hurt upset Harry. He cast the punishment spell on Tracey for the first time. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Tracey.

"Bad behavior like that will not be tolerated. I will punish those that misbehave. Is that understood, my pet?" said Harry.

Still writhing on the floor, Tracey looks up and nods her head. Harry then released the spell.

"Now I expect my pet to obey my orders quickly and obediently. Continue stripping. If you go too slow I will have my other slut help you." said Harry.

Tracey glared at him. If not for the collar she would have killed him. Reluctantly she removed the rest of her clothes. She tried to cover her private parts.

"Stand at attention. I wish to examine my new pet." said Harry.

Tracey stood straight as Harry circled around her. He examined her C-cup breasts, nice round ass but noticed some scars on her body. They were from her father when she was a kid. He then went down to her pussy.

"Hmmm. That is a thick bush you have." said Harry as he tried to touch her pussy.

"Don't touch me, you asshole." said Tracey.

Daphne then got in front of Tracey and slapped her across the face.

"You will not speak to da… Master like that. You will address him with the proper respect." said

Daphne underneath her hood.

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to… AhAhhhhhh…" screamed Tracey as she fell to the floor again because of the punishment spell.

"You seem to be a slow learner. But we have all night to train you. She is right though. You will address me as Master when we are here. Is that understood?" said Harry.

Tracey just stared at Harry. The pain was excruciating. She was trying to fight through it. Harry was amazed at how long she was able to endure the pain. He didn't cast it at the maximum level though. After a bit she could no longer tolerate it.

"Y-y-yesss…master…" said Tracey.

Harry released the spell again. Tracey was breathing hard.

"I would like it if you treated your sister sluts nicer as well." said Harry.

Tracey looked up to him and then to Daphne. With an angry look at her she spat at Daphne.

"Never… Ahhhhhh." cried Tracey as she was punished again.

After a few more minutes of punishment, Tracey was hung up by her wrists to a chain connected to the ceiling. Harry had hoped he didn't need to resort to these types of training again but Tracey was so defiant.

"For such disobedience I think I will allow your sister slut to continue your punishment." said Harry.

Harry knew that Daphne must have been upset and wanted to allow her to take out her anger on Tracey. Daphne understood what Harry meant and picked up a whip.

She cracked the whip across Tracey's back. Tracey grunted and swallowed her scream. She didn't want to give the satisfaction to who she thought was Cho in the cloak. For the next hour, Daphne unleashed her pent up anger towards Tracey. After awhile Tracey could no longer swallow her screams. She cried and screamed out in pain after each lash.

Daphne was tired. She was crying under the hood because of the betrayal of her best friend. As she went to whip again, Harry grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"Shhhh… That is enough. Why don't you go grab the belt I made for Tracey." said Harry.

"Yes Master." said Daphne.

Harry walked towards Tracey. She was barely awake. Her body was filled with red whip marks. Daphne did a job on her.

"Have you learned your lesson?" asked Harry.

"F-fuck you." said Tracey.

"You really are tough. I'm impressed. I have a gift just for you." said Harry.

Daphne brought over a large belt and handed it over to Harry.

"Thank you. You see my pet, this was originally a chastity belt. I modified it a bit. I attached a small dildo and vibrating egg to it. They will activate at random intervals. Since I can't be with you all the

time, this will remind you of me." said Harry.

Harry slipped the belt on her waist. He pushed the vibrator into Tracey's pussy and taped the egg to her clit. Tracey wanted to resist but was too weak and exhausted.

"Please…Don't." said Tracey.

Harry then locked the belt on.

"Like the collar, you cannot take it off. Only I can. Let's test it out." said Harry who tapped the belt.

The dildo and egg activated.

"Ugggg… it's moving inside of me. Nooo. Make it stop. Mmmm." moaned Tracey.

"Just to let you know, you may not cum unless I allow it." said Harry.

"Who would cum from this. I won't succumb to something like this. Uhhhh…" said Tracey.

"Defiant to the end. We shall see how long you last. But it always ends up my sluts begging for me to fuck them." said Harry.

"I'm not your slut. I won't beg ever. I will never let you fuck me." said Tracey.

"That is true. You are not my slut. You are my pet. But I'm not an unfair master. You seem pretty confident that you won't end up begging me to fuck you. If you are able to last a month without begging, I will release you and also give you the whole stash of bliss pops I have for free. I will not fuck your pussy at all during this time. But if you beg me to fuck you, you will become my obedient sex pet forever. How does that sound." said Harry.

"That will never happen so I agree to those terms." said Tracey.

"Excellent. We have a deal."said Harry.

Harry lowered her down and released her from the chain.

"Here you are. As I promised. One bliss pop and a jar of healing salve for your wounds. Come back here tomorrow for your continued pet training and if you do well I'll give you another bliss pop." said Harry.

"You won't see me till the end when you release me." said Tracey.

"If you say so. I will be here for 1 hour at the same time. If you are not here I will leave and you will need to wait another day. You may leave now unless you need help with the salve. " said Harry.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." said Tracey who was in pain and applying the salve herself.

Eventually Tracey put on her clothes and left. Daphne took off her cloak. Harry summoned Daphne over and had her sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I didn't know she was using you like that." said Harry.

"Oh daddy, I can't believe she is like that. We have been friends for years. Well I thought we were friends." said Daphne with a sniffle.

Harry rubbed her back to console her.

"Don't worry Daphne. I will make sure she regrets using you and make her your pet as well." said Harry.

"Thank you daddy. You always know how to make me feel better. Oh. Daddy must be pretty horny watching Tracey be whipped like that. Do you need your little girl to take care of you?" said Daphne who grinded her hips on Harry.

"As much as I would like that, I know you must be exhausted from all that whipping. Also you need to get back to your room soon. I don't want a quickie. I want to take our time when I fuck you silly." said Harry.

"Alright daddy. If that is what you wish." said Daphne.

"Remember. You must act normally in front of Tracey. She doesn't know you were the one under the cloak." said Harry.

"I understand daddy." said Daphne who then kissed Harry good night.

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Tracey had finally made it back to her room. She did not finish healing all the spots she was whipped and had a hard time walking back. Once inside though she wanted to tell Daphne everything but she was not there. Where the hell was she Tracey thought. But with her not here she could apply the rest of the salve.

After a bit, Daphne entered the room. She saw Tracey quickly pull down her shirt. With a fake smile on, Daphne greeted Tracey.

"Hey Tracey. What are you upto?" said Daphne.

"N-nothing. Where have you been?" said Tracey.

"Oh I was just finishing some stuff at the den. Did you need something." said Daphne.

Tracey was about to spill what happen tonight but then her mouth froze. Every thought she had would not come out. Instead she said some random things.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Finish your homework?" said Tracey.

Tracey couldn't believe it. She could not talk about anything she wanted to.

"Yes I'm fine and I finished my homework awhile ago. I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Tracey." said Daphne.

Tracey wanted to scream but couldn't. She decided to go to sleep as well. She got into bed and closed the curtain. She took out the one bliss pop she got from Harry and sucked on it. Once she got to the center, the drug was released and she drank it in. She felt the euphoric feeling again.

At the same time, the chastity belt activated. The dildo and egg started to move. Tracey's hands immediately grabbed the belt to try and pull it away but couldn't. Eventually she pushed it against her clit to enhance the feeling but she would have no orgasm. Throughout the night the belt would randomly activate waking Tracey up. She would not be getting any good sleep for awhile.

\--

The next day was torture for Tracey. She woke up ragged. With only a few intermittent hours of

sleep she was tired and grumpy. She went to grab a bliss pop but then remember she had none left. The only way for another was from Harry Potter. She told herself she would not go back to him. Only a month and she would be freed. Then she would kill Potter for making her go through this. She was a strong witch. She could endure and overcome the need.

As the day went along, the belt would turn on at the worst possible times. Once while on the rotating stairs, she almost slipped and also while eating lunch. Her underlings noticed Tracey was acting oddly when the belt turned on.

She would rush to the bathroom and wait for the cycle to finish. What was worse that it would rile her up and make her very horny but grant no release each time. When she had to pee, she just had to go with the belt on. There were some small gaps for the pee to leak through but it still made a mess. Tracey had to scourgify herself to clean it up everytime.

She told herself that she could endure this humiliation. However the worse was when the need for the bliss pop hit her. She became agitated and snippy. True to her word she did not go to Harry that night. Tracey was proud of herself but it was pure torture afterwards. Throughout the night she could not sleep. The need was maddening. She was breaking out in a cold sweat. The pain throughout her body from the missing drug made her cry. It was only one day and she could not stand living without the drug.

In the bed next to her, Daphne noticed all of this and knew what was the cause. She had a small smile as she watched her former best friend suffer.

The next morning Tracey left the dorms before Daphne woke up. Her mission was to find Harry Potter. She made her way to the Ravenclaw entrance and waited for Harry to come out. After an hour of waiting, Harry finally made his way out.

Tracey immediately pulled him aside. Harry looked at Tracey and saw not the composed and evil Slytherin bitch but a drug addict who needed her fix.

"P-P-Potter… I-I need it. I need another bliss pop. Please. I'll pay anything." said Tracey.

"Anything?" said Harry with a smirk.

Tracey understood what he was implying.

"Anything but that." said Tracey.

"Well I was available last night but you didn't show up. That is your own fault. I will be there again tonight. If you do not show up again I won't be there for another week. It is up to you." said Harry as he started to walk away.

Tracey grabbed his arm.

"No! I need it now Potter. Give it to me." said Tracey.

Harry looked down at her and then around to make sure no one else was around. When he was sure they were alone he cast the punishment spell. Tracey dropped her hold and fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Don't you dare try to threaten me again. Next time I will punish you even more seriously." said Harry who released the spell and left.

Tracey picked herself up and slowly made the way back to her room. She stayed in her room the

whole day until it was time to go meet with Harry. It was a torturous wait but she was in front of the door. Tracey entered and saw Harry sitting on a throne.

"Potter, I'm here. Can I please get the bliss pops now?" said Tracey.

"Hmmm. I think not. First off, what did I say about my pets wearing normal clothes in here?" said Harry.

Tracey knew she had to strip. She reluctantly pulled her clothes off but covered up her parts again with her hands.

"Covering up yourself again? I saw everything last time. But if you are that uncomfortable being naked, I did make you some outfits. There is a bag next to you. I will even let you decide which one you want to wear. I'm that nice of a Master." said Harry.

Tracey picked up the bag and looked inside. She had a look of confusion at first but it turned to disgust as she took them out. The first outfit was a white tank top that was so small that it would only cover the top half of her breasts. Her underboob and stomach would be exposed. The other outfit was a large brown potato sack with holes for her arms to slip through. It was very rough but convered her whole body. It look like something a houseelf would wear.

Tracey decided to go with the potato sack as she thought it would cover more. She would regret that decision as the material of the sack was so rough against her skin. It hurt a bit when she moved and it rubbed against her. She started to walk towards Harry when he stopped her.

"Stop. You are my pet. You are to crawl on all fours when you are here." said Harry.

Tracey grumbled to herself. Could this humiliation get any worse she thought. She got down on all fours and crawled over to Harry. All the while she kept looking at the bliss pop inside the glass dome case next to Harry. She reached where Harry was sitting and looked up at him.

"Can I get it now. I put on this stupid sack and crawled over." said Tracey.

"You will get the pop when I say so. Now, what happen to never coming back here. Your resolve was short lived." said Harry with a smirk.

Tracey just gave Harry an evil glare. She bit her tongue from saying what she wanted to him. She didn't want to upset him and lose the bliss pop.

"Anyways, take off my shoes and socks. I wish to be comfortable." said Harry.

Tracey untied his shoes and pulled off his socks.

"Hmmm. I need something to rest my tired feet on. Maybe some kind of footrest. I know. Pet, why don't you step back a little and turn a bit. Stay on all fours. Don't move and stay quiet as I finish my book." said Harry.

Tracey could not believe she was being treated like a foot stool. But she had to endure the humiliation and degradation for what she needed. Harry rested his feet on her back and opened up his book. As he would read, Harry would take his foot and rub it against her body and face. More on her face as the sack was rough.

After an hour of reading, Tracey's arms and knees were very sore and tired. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"You know, all this could be over if you just gave up and begged me to fuck you." said Harry.

"No. I just need the bliss pop." said Tracey.

""OK. It's your decision." said Harry.

After a few more minutes, Tracey felt it immediately. The belt had activated. She tried to ignore it but her bottom half started to shake and bounce. She let a small moan escape her lips. Harry knew what was happening to Tracey. He smiled and cast the pleasure spell to enhance the feeling.

Tracey moaned a bit louder. It felt different this time to her. The feeling was more intense. The belt was making her feel really good. The other times it was pleasant but this time it was hot. She couldn't help herself as she humped the air. Harry took his feet off her and sat up.

"Pet, turn towards me. Tell me what you are feeling." said Harry.

Tracey turned towards Harry and knelt on her knees. She kept bouncing up and down.

"Uhhh. I-I feel good." said Tracey.

"No. Not how you feel. Tell me in detail what do you feel." said Harry.

"Ahhh. The belt is on again. It's different this time. It feels better. The dildo is pumping in and out. I can feel every movement. The egg keeps vibrating on my clit. Oh God." said Tracey.

Tracey raised the potato sack she was wearing. She groped her own boob with one hand and the other was massaging the belt into her pussy. She no longer care that Harry was watching her. The need to cum was just as strong as her need for the bliss pop now.

"I-I need to cum. Oh god. Why does it feel so good this time? God why can't I cum?" said Tracey.

"It should feel better because your master is making it so. I can make it even better. Do you want to cum? I can allow it, if you submit and beg for it." said Harry.

Tracey looked up. It would be so easy to just give up now but she couldn't. She had been through tougher times.

"No… I will not beg for your dick." said Tracey with a defiant look even though she was humping the belt.

"Good. I love that defiant look you still have. Still some resistance in you. I would've been disappointed if you gave in so quickly. I have high expectations for you. But I cannot leave you like this. All hot and bothered. How about another option. Instead of me fucking you to an orgasm, I will allow you to give me a good blow job. If you do well, I will allow you to cum. It will not count as you begging for it. That is your only other option. Well there is also me leaving you like this, all horny and no release." said Harry.

Tracey thought about it. She was really horny right now. She wanted to cum really badly now. It didn't count as her submitting and it was only a blow job. But she was still a bit hesitant.

"How about this too sweeten the pot. If you make me cum while blowing me with your dirty mouth I will give you the bliss pop right after. We can then call it a night." said Harry.

The addition of the bliss pop pushed Tracey over to accepting the deal.

"All I have to do is blow you and you give me the bliss pop." said Tracey.

"Correct. So what do you say?" said Harry.

"F-fine. I'll do it." said Tracey.

Harry pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his semi hard cock. Tracey was a bit surprised at how big it was. She hoped it would fit in her mouth.

Tracey slowly approached his cock. She paused in front of it. There was still some resistance in her. Harry was getting annoyed by her hesitation. He grabbed his cock and slapped her face with it.

"Are you going to start or not?" said Harry.

Tracey gave Harry an angry look for dickslapping her but her need to cum overrode her pride. She closed her eyes and started to lick his shaft. After a few licks Harry guided her mouth over his cock and pushed it in. Tracey slowly sucked on it. Her technique was pretty bad. He would have to fix that later.

"Is this the best you can do? This is a sad blow job. Maybe you don't want to cum." said Harry.

Tracey tried sucking harder but did not have any experience with blowing a guy. Harry had enough. He grabbed her head and pushed it down his cock. His dick hit the back of her throat and she started to gag. She tried to push away but Harry held her down.

"Calm down. Calm down. Breathe through your nose. Relax your throat. There. That's better. Yes. Relax. Breathe." said Harry.

Tracey listened to Harry's instructions and she was able to breathe a bit. It was still uncomfortable with his cock in her throat.

"I'm going to start pumping my cock in and out of your throat. Just use your tongue and swirl it around. Uhhh. Yes that's it. That's a good pet." said Harry.

Harry started slow to allow Tracey to get use to it. He then increased the speed which caused her to gag a little but still was able to blow him.

"Yesss. That's it. Open your eyes and look at me. Don't look away. Keep your gaze on me as you allow your master to fuck your mouth. You like that huh. Your master's cock going in and out of your dirty mouth. Being used like a sex toy. Mmmm. I see it in your eyes." said Harry who increased the pleasure spell.

Tracey's breathing was intensifying. The only sound from her was the gagging noise. Harry's balls kept hitting her chin. She kept staring at Harry and allowing him to use her mouth. The pleasure she was feeling in her pussy was immense. She was on the edge now. All she needed was his permission to cum.

"Yes. Take your master's cock. You are such a good sex pet. Take it all. Uhhh. This is it. Receive your reward for being a good pet. You may cum now. Uhhhh." moaned Harry as he released his first volley of cum down Tracey's throat.

Tracey's orgasm was huge. As Harry's cum hit the back of her throat she came. She moaned hard on Harry's cock which intensified his orgasm. Harry pulled back a little and filled Tracy's mouth with his jizz. Harry pulled out and let the last few strands of cum land on Tracey's face and hair. Tracey spit and coughed up the cum as her orgasm finished. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Normally I punish those that spit up my cum but I'll let it pass since it was your first time. Next time

you better swallow." said Harry.

The orgasm felt amazing to Tracey but there would be no next time she thought. She would be wrong. Harry lifted the glass dome and picked up the bliss pop. He unwrapped it and placed it in a pile of the cum that Tracey had coughed up.

"There you are. As promised, one bliss pop. I want you to dip the bliss pop in all the cum you spit up. You better clean it all up. Then you can leave." said Harry.

"But you said…" said Tracey.

"Are you disobeying your Master?" said Harry.

Tracey knew she would be punished if she didn't do it.

"No." said Tracey.

"No, what." said Harry.

"No… Master." said Tracey with a grimace.

"As I thought." said Harry.

Tracey picked up the bliss pop and licked the cum off. She tasted the salty cum along with the sweet lollipop. She then rolled it in the cum and licked it up again. She continued this until all the cum was gone. By that time she was near the center. She bit into it and drank the drug up. Her need for the drug immediately was filled and she felt the euphoria.

"I wonder which flavor you liked better? The Bliss pop or my cum." chuckled Harry.

Tracey ignored Harry and just embraced the feeling of the drug and the aftermath of her huge orgasm. After a few minutes Tracey got up.

"Can I go now… Master?" asked Tracey.

"You may." said Harry.

Tracey walked towards her clothes. She felt so ashamed but was glad it was over. She put her clothes back on and was about to leave.

"Till tomorrow then. Don't forget to wear one of your outfits. We have so many things to teach you." said Harry.

Tracey clenched her first and closed her eyes. She then left.

\--

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/14941598/comments/new

The Witch's Collar

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15


	5. Inheritance

Inheritance Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/1108914.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M, F/F, Multi Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry

Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter

Additional Tags: Lemon, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Harems Stats: Published: 2013-12-29 Completed: 2014-01-23 Chapters: 16/16 Words:

109381

Inheritance

by megamatt09

Summary

The events of the graveyard result in interesting ramifications as Lord Voldemort is not the only one who returns to a body. Harry/Multi./users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed by the fact that you're reading this for free, I own nothing regarding Harry Potter.

Chapter One "Return."

With Death, there came Darkness and some said with Death came an eternal reward that rescued them from the futile nature of life. There were those who believed in some kind of higher being, at least in the Mundane world. While such beliefs did not exist in the Wizarding World, there was a belief by many that Death lead to the next great adventure.

Of course, there were instances where an adventure was not necessarily a good thing but that was the common belief stated by some.

And some believed that with death, that was the end and there was no coming back. They were going to be proven completely wrong.

A pair of eyes flashed open and a heartbeat restarted in a figure that laid upon the pavement outside of a ruined cottage in Godric's Hallow. Memories flooded back to her mind, not in a trickle but in a flood which caused the female's head to ring.

How did she get here? The last thing she remembered, she was enjoying Halloween night with her husband and son.

Then more memories returned to her. The ritual she used to ensure that her son would survive the Killing Curse even if it sacrificed her life had seemingly returned her to life years later. There were certain variables that she could not even figure out and yet she knew as of five minutes ago that she was dead.

She stood up as the wind blew wildly around her, feeling a bit confused and her mind ran with a million different thoughts. Absolutely none of them made sense and the redhead tried to push the hair out of her face. She needed to focus.

She stood a fair height, about five feet, five inches. Her green eyes were only shared by one other person in the world and her face was that of an angel, without a blemish on it. She had high cheek bones along with rosy red lips. The green blouse that wrapped around her body strained around her D-Cup sized breasts and was about a size too small as it rode up to show her shapely middriff.

The black skirt that covered her bottom half showcased her long shapely legs. Her skin was absolutely without blemish and said skirt was wrapped around her tight ass.

Her name was Lily Evans-Potter and as the memories continued to flood back into her mind. She found that many of them were not her own.

She knew what happened on Halloween Night even if it was hard to determine every exact variable. The ritual did work to an extent but it also put her soul in a limbo of sorts.

Somehow, the ritual that granted the Dark Lord a new body, restored Lily's soul back to a flesh and blood body as well. She recalled every single moment of her son's life, which forced her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She felt anger that he was left at the Dursleys, disappointment at her sister for not growing up even though she was trusted with an amazing responsibility and utter

astonishment that Dumbledore missed some very obvious things happening at Hogwarts.

Snape disgusted her most for all but Lily could not focus on that without wanting to vomit at the thought of that foul human being.

She felt a stirring of something deep within her gut that she could not place. There was a sense of mortal dread that she couldn't stop herself from feeling.

Voldemort was back, even though the ritual that she used should have blasted him straight to his eternal torment, where he should have remained forever.

That fact worried Lily a little bit and she then realized something, she should have been gone as well. Yet, the same thing that kept Voldemort from dying was the same thing that kept her from dying.

'No need to lose your head, Evans,' Lily thought to herself as she took another step and turned her head to see the graffiti written on the wall. There were also dedications and a monument to what happened. Ignoring them, Lily turned to focus on the item that she was looking for.

She muttered a few words underneath her breath, there was a low hiss and the box on the desk opened. The key was still here, meaning that her charm work held up. That was good news for Lily, as it was the key to her son's birthright, even though no Potter accessed it further than the front hallway in eight hundred years according to James.

Harry was different, at least that's what Lily was going to assume. She was a mother, she knew these things. He would be far better than the rest.

She still felt the bond that she had with her son. Granted there was another link to his mind present and that was less than acceptable in that allowed him to gain insight into the mind of one of the most deranged human beings of this time or any other.

Lily sensed his frustration of being left out of the loop and she sympathized with it. Dumbledore had been hyped up as the man with all of the answers for so long, he'd started to believe his own hype. Either that or he lost touch with teenagers. With maybe a touch of senility starting to set in, but she could not really tell for certain.

In the end, Lily did wish that she hadn't trusted Dumbledore as much as she did, but what was done was done.

She could beat herself up over what happened in the past or she could focus on what was happening in the present.

Lily stepped out of the study and checked for any monitoring charms. She would not be surprised if Dumbledore and the Order had this place watched. Some might say for Death Eaters defacing it but Lily suspected that since Harry never got to visit the graves of his parents, a cynic might say that there was a more sinister purpose at foot.

'Nothing actually….well nothing overt,' Lily thought, she suspected to find about twelve eavesdropping charms in the sitting room alone.

She knew that she had to get to Privet Drive without setting off the detection charms there. Well, she suspected that there would be a copious amount of them there.

If Lily knew Dumbledore and she knew much more about him then he thought thanks to her conversations with Professor Bagshot when she was alive, he would only monitor magical methods of transportation in and out of Little Whingling.

Therefore Lily was going to Apparate outside of the city limits and then take a public bus there the Muggle way.

She was all about exploiting the blind spots. Plus she suspected that the Ministry was keeping an eye on all magical activity in the area based on what she learned from her son's memories.

Harry Potter had gone over the events of a few weeks ago so much that he was pretty much sick of it by now.

It was really no use going over everything again. Lord Voldemort returned, taking his blood in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament that had so much go wrong with it just while he was competing alone, that he could see why it got canceled in the first place.

In hindsight, Harry thought it was really stupid to have a spectator tournament where the spectators could not really see two of the three tasks but that was beside the point.

The fact that he had been placed back at Number Four Privet drive, after he just saw someone killed in front of him. Well, that just showed how out of touch certain people were.

'If I start torturing squirrels with razor blades, I hope that someone's smart enough to have seen it coming,' Harry thought as he closed his eyes. 'Sounds like something Dudley would do when he was bored.'

As far as the world was concerned, Harry was an average student at school, at least if one looked at his marks.

There was a difference between the perception that Harry put out and what was reality. The Sorting Hat did want to place him into Slytherin after all.

He hid a lot of who he was, even to his closest friends. He learned a long time ago that it didn't matter who you were but how people perceived you. The Dursleys were rotten to the core but they wore the mask of respectability and obviously they must have done it rather well given how well they hornswoggled people. People thought that they were a good upstanding family even though they were lower than pondscum.

The only exams that mattered as far as his records were concerned, were the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, both of them went on record. Every other exam was just a time waster to set up those two exams.

Harry looked around the street, Vernon had decided to yell at him for listening to the news yet again. Never mind the fact that the news was his only lifeline to the outside world. He wanted something, anything, a clue of what Lord Voldemort was up to and what he planned on doing.

Surely Riddle did not come back to life just to take up cross stitching?

Harry snorted despite himself, as amusing as that scenario might have been in his mind, somehow he could not see Riddle taking up that particular hobby. It would have been nice if someone gave him a head's up after risking his life.

There was nothing really stopping him from taking the Knight Bus….although where he would go, he had no idea. So that was a big problem.

Being alone had given Harry time to think and when a young wizard was given time to think, dangerous ideas formed in their mind. One of those dangerous ideas was that he'd just run off and

take his chances out there in the world.

Yet there was something keeping him from doing so. Perhaps the fact that he would rather deal with the hell that he knew, rather than the hell that he was unfamiliar with. At least that was his most obvious theory, which caused Harry to seriously question what passed for his sanity.

He had been replaying the graveyard scene in his mind every night. It was almost like that he missed something.

'Damn, it's almost like my mind's trying to tell me something, but what is it?' Harry asked as he placed his hand onto the side of his head and offered a labored sigh. The young wizard look forwards and saw Dudley and his gang.

According to Petunia, Dudley was the perfect little angel that could do no wrong. Then again, he could torch a bus of orphans then blow up a hospital of cancer patients and he'd still be misunderstood in Petunia's eyes. He had seen Dudley's horrors with his own eyes, he was everything that the Dursleys told the neighbors Harry was and worse.

Smoking pot, drinking alcohol, torturing small children and animals, harassing teenage girls who were too scared to say anything for fear of being branded in the same league as that "Potter Freak" by the neighborhood gossip queen, and that just scraped the tip of the iceberg.

Harry wondered if he could get out of here anytime soon but the opportunity had yet to present itself. Halfhearted letters promising that he would get out of there soon, prisoners in Azkaban were better treated then this and the world turned their back on him.

Harry was not stupid enough to ignore the jabs in the Prophet at him and it would serve those ignorant people right if he just left them to Voldemort. The only thing stopping Harry was that the ten percent of people who had potential in the Wizarding World would get caught up in the crossfire more likely than the ninety percent that did not, who the same ability to survive that cockroaches did.

He wondered if it would be time for him to return home shortly, the Dursleys were not too kind about him staying out very late, that much he always remembered.

'Because, Dudley could be out past midnight and it would still be acceptable, but naturally I'm a hoodlum if I stay out two seconds later,' Harry thought as he watched his surroundings and sighed.

Dumbledore said that he should stay here but Harry was beginning to think that Dumbledore was starting to crack under the pressure of having too many responsibilities or he was going senile.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he heard a bus stop near where he was standing. At first he did not stop and think twice about it. Buses stopped often where he was, after all he was standing by a bus stop, so obviously it was nothing that was too out of the ordinary.

It was who got off the bus, well that was a subject of interest to Harry. This caused his eyebrow to raise further as he watched her get off of the bus.

Harry, being a teenager, would take notice of a fairly attractive woman. Especially given that they seemed to be few and far between in Little Whinging.

So he definitely took notice of her, especially her red hair which was an extremely prominent feature. She was very well endowed with a low cut top and she had long delicious looking legs. As she turned, Harry saw her ass which looked quite hot and fit.

He had been so distracted by her assets that he failed to one extremely vital fact.

It was hard not to get distracted. In fact, ever since the graveyard, Harry had been getting more sexual thoughts and desires; he suspected that was not an intended side effect, unless Voldemort intended to drive him mad with a never ending case of blue balls.

The more he thought about it, he figured that he could get any female that he wanted, on the account that he was Harry Fucking Potter. He idly wondered if the goblins could legally change his middle name to Fucking.

He suspected that an anti-hormone potion was slipped in the Pumpkin Juice at Hogwarts. Likely by Snape, bitter that he could not get any, so he made it so anyone else would be able be get laid. Because everyone would be shagging like rabbits otherwise.

Anyone who found Snape attractive or pleasant at all to be around must have inhaled too many potion fumes. Then again, there were whispers that Dumbledore and Snape were in a secret relationship which would explain why Dumbledore vouched for Snape and got him off of the hook of Death Eater charges.

He managed to get that as horrifying thought out of his head, as quickly as it arrived. He had to focus on the attractive female approaching him.

He noticed the one thing that he missed, the one detail that he overlooked.

She had eyes, just like his.

There was only one person that had eyes just like his but surely not?

"Harry?"

Lily showed up and faced her son, he was fairly handsome, the best qualities of James and her rolled into one. She thought that her eyes with his face was a good look.

Though, he looked different than James once one looked past the superficial first impression. Sure the hair was about the same in color and messiness, but there were other differences.

She wondered if Harry would even believe her, because Lily wasn't sure how much she believed what was happening and she was the one living it.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a tentative voice but then he paused as he looked closely at the female in front of him. He noticed her eyes before, but he was unable to really mull it over properly until now.

This had to be some kind of delusion, yes he finally cracked, that was the ticket.

"Mum?" Harry asked her.

Lily was surprised that he came to that conclusion so quickly.

Harry wondered what was happening. He was torn between anger, confusion, and a few other emotions that he couldn't properly figure out.

"You were…."

"Dead?" Lily asked him as she sat down on the bench and invited her son to do the same. "Yes, I was dead. Up until the night of June 24th….although I didn't wake up until recently. Magic, being what it is, takes a long time to truly set in, especially bringing someone back from limbo."

Harry was completely confused by this.

"The ritual…."

"You didn't live just because I died for you, there was a lot more work than that," Lily commented to him but then she noticed the golden strands that were flowing from Harry's aura.

There was a huge part of his magic that was protecting the Dursleys and thus keeping him from being as strong as he should be. Which was really amazing, given that he was very strong without it.

"So…."

"This is not a conversation that we should have here, Harry," Lily offered him.

A part of Harry wondered if this was some kind of sick trick, he would not put it past Voldemort to use the dead image of his mother to entice him.

A stronger part of Harry wondered exactly how much he had to lose. If Dumbledore was going to treat him like a second class citizen after all of the times he broke his neck cleaning up the messes of adults that should know better, than he had nothing left to lose.

"We'll collect your belongings and we'll take a bus past the wards," Lily said to Harry. "That is, if you want to…."

"Mum, are you kidding? I want to be out of here as soon as possible," Harry told his mother and she smiled.

She figured that Harry would not want to stay at Number Four Privet Drive any longer than he had to. Lily gave that house to Vernon and Petunia as a wedding gift and considering how they treated her son, she could easily take it away.

The Dursleys were normal, at least if you asked them. However, they looped so far into normal that they were abnormally normal.

"Can't believe the Boy tried to attack me earlier," Vernon grumbled as he nursed the blisters on his hands. Lost in his memories was the fact that he attacked him, even though Vernon was going to deny that as much as possible. The Boy was nothing but a nuisance and he had been bullied into taking him in.

"Dudley should be back soon," Petunia offered as she beamed at the thought of her precious pride and joy. Anyone who talked about how her son was a bully and a hoodlum was just jealous with how special that he was.

There were footsteps outside the door and sure enough, Dudley would be back in time for dinner. He never missed it after all.

"The Boy better get back here soon, or he's sleeping in the shed," Vernon grumbled as there was a knock on the door.

Petunia decided to get the door and rushed over, nearly tripping over her feet as she made her way there.

She slowly turned the door open and flung it open, ready to greet her precious Diddykins, her perfect little angel.

"Hello, Petunia!"

Petunia remained silent and then she screamed which caused Vernon to nearly hit his head on the edge of the cabinet that he was standing underneath.

The woman rolled her eyes at Petunia as she stood on the edge of the door-frame.

'Petunia, you were always such a fucking drama queen,' Lily thought to herself.

Harry stood a half of a step behind Lily and he was fairly amused. That was about the reaction that he expected from Petunia, he knew his aunt all too well for better or for worse.

"How…this…." Petunia stammered as she was shell shocked.

Vernon found his way over to them and he stared at them. There was only one statement that came out of his mouth. "BOY, WHAT IN THE DEVIL IS…."

Vernon felt an invisible hand clutch around his throat as soon as he felt threatening thoughts directly at his nephew. He stepped back half of a step and reached up to massage the side of his throat.

"You're going to be warned once. Try to harm my son or even look at him wrong and the consequences will be yours to bare," Lily offered.

Now that Harry was in proximity of a relative that he truly loved and who truly loved him in return, the blood protections were stronger than ever before. They had been eating away at his energy reserves until now but they'd since been super charged due to his close proximity to Lily. Vernon found that fact out the hard way as he looked at him.

Petunia felt her entire perfect world crash down around her ears. This was not supposed to happen, this was not supposed to happen at all. The woman looked at Lily and silence was golden.

However it was meant to be broken.

"It's irrelevant how I returned," Lily told Petunia in a harsh voice as she looked at her. "All that should matter is that I have returned."

Petunia opened her mouth and shut it once more.

"And I have a few words to say to you and you'll never see Harry or me ever again," Lily told her and Petunia's eyes widened.

"So you're taking him…."

"Yes, I am," Lily confirmed.

"It wasn't….I didn't….I didn't have a choice in taking him in, Dumbledore forced me to," Petunia breathed. The letter said that it would be in their best interests to take Harry in, for Lord Voldemort's followers might target them in revenge but the protections would protect them.

Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked curiously.

Petunia looked at Harry for the first time. "He told me that we'd be in danger if we didn't take you in. Never once considered if we could afford it, never once considered if we wanted to move someday, never once had the common decency to ask."

"Would you have taken Harry if you were asked?" Lily asked her sister and the resounding silence

answered that question. "Harry didn't ask to be sent here, and if he had the choice, he would have been gone a long time ago."

"Good, don't let the door hit him on his worthless arse on the way out," Vernon muttered but Lily turned towards Vernon given him a positively murderous gaze.

She always thought that Vernon brought out Petunia's worst aspects, and Petunia's worst aspects could be pretty damn spiteful. She saw it when they were children and it got worse during their adult years.

"You could have done the right thing," Lily offered to her, trying to keep her temper in check because if she lost it, she would start flinging curses which would alert Dumbledore before it was time. She figured that Dumbledore knew if any active magic was performed in the house, on top of the Ministry protections. "You could have been the better person that you believe that you are."

Petunia scowled at Lily.

"You think that you're per…."

"It wasn't my fault that you were a disappointment, lazy, and unwilling to make something out of yourself. It wasn't my fault that our parents disowned you after you married Vernon, those were the choices you made, and now what are you Petunia?" Lily asked her sister. "I hoped you could be better than that but I guess I was wrong."

"It isn't…."

"Putting a child in a cupboard until he was eleven. When your gave your whale of a son two bedrooms, that's not normal behavior, Petunia. No matter how many times you try to convince yourself otherwise," Harry said as he spoke up and glared at them. "You and your husband are bigger freaks than all of Hogwarts put together…

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Vernon was angry at being called a freak, he was normal. The boy was thrown into his orderly life and he raised his hand but remembered what happened last time.

"So….he's going…to leave," Petunia said to Lily in a nervous voice. "Never come back….we'll never going to see him again."

"Yes, but I'd suggest that you'd look into alternate living arrangements, because you broke the contract that we had with each other Petunia, with your treatment of Harry," Lily told her sister harshly.

Vernon looked at Petunia, confused. "Petunia dear, what's she…."

"Vernon," Petunia stated in a firm tone and Vernon fell back into line. "You can't….we have…."

"What, nothing?" Harry asked to Petunia. "I had nothing for ten years of my life, less than nothing. Do you understand, the consequences of your selfishness? I spent over half of my life thinking that my parents were deadbeat drunks, drug addicts who died in a car crash."

Petunia closed her eyes but she shook her head.

"Dumbledore never should have forced you to live here," Petunia breathed, throwing the blame onto someone else.

Vernon, was not smarter than he looked, so he piped in. "We took the boy in, so we should get compensation…."

"Vernon, you fucking idiot, you got the house!" Lily yelled as she tried not to lose her temper. "And you're lucky…."

"The boy cost…."

Harry lost his temper which was amazing and spectacular. "WHAT FUCKING COST? YOU SPENT MORE ON YOUR FUCKING DELIQUENT OF A SON IN A WEEK THAN YOU DID ON ME IN TEN FUCKING YEARS!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL…."

Every single bone in his arm shattered as the walrus of a man nailed a shield that appeared around him.

"I'm ungrateful? I don't think so," Harry said to Vernon who was down on the floor writhing in agony.

Lily thought that Vernon was pretty lucky that his arm did not get burned off by hitting the shield. Then again, the protection was not working properly.

"You tried to squash the magic out of me, do you realize how stupid this is?" Harry asked as he turned to Petunia and gave her an angry glare. "You grew up with Mum, she had to display some really powerful magic, wouldn't you think?"

Petunia nodded, she remembered how Lily and her got into a fight when they were young and Lily caused all the windows in the house to explode. Her parents tried to pass it off as a strong gust of wind but she knew better.

"Did you not think that it might be dangerous, that I could kill you if my magic got out of control defending myself?" Harry asked her.

"Dumbledore said….that the protections…." Petunia managed but she trailed off.

Lily looked into her sister's eyes reading her mind as she recalled the letter. Dumbledore assured them that the protections would keep them safe from all magical attacks but it seemed like this summer after the ritual that brought Voldemort back to life, more defensive aspects had returned to life when Harry was particularly stressed out.

It was almost like Dumbledore knew what was going to happen but perhaps did not figure out what was going to happen. Lily thought that through to the end, the old man was starting to lose his grip in reality. He might as well have lived three hundred years even though he was only a bit north of a hundred years.

"Harry, please get your things and then we can leave," Lily said in a patient voice, not wanting to look at Petunia or Vernon. Both of them made her sick to her stomach, to put things mildly.

Harry nodded as he made his way up the stairs. He didn't have that much to collect.

Lily found it rather curious that Dumbledore's people were not knocking on the door now right now, surely after Voldemort came back, he'd have Harry followed? Surely they'd be monitoring how many days Harry used the loo?

Not that she complained much about this but she was curious.

Harry returned, all packed up and ready to go.

He was going to ask where they were going but he wondered if Dumbledore was having him followed. There was a sense at times when he was outside that there was someone around. Then there was that noise that occurred earlier that sounded like gunfire.

"Petunia, we're leaving and you need not worry about Dumbledore, because I'll deal with him soon enough," Lily said to her sister who stepped back. "And as for you….you should worry about the consequences of breaking our agreement. All you had to do was treat Harry like a human being but obviously, you couldn't do that, because you have no experience in being one yourself."

Lily's harsh statement was the last thing that she had.

Harry followed his mother, all of his possessions in his hand and finally, he would never step foot in a place that he never truly called home.

Lily and Harry got on a bus and left the area around Privet Drive.

No sooner did they leave, then the Dementors turned up.

"You seem to be taking the fact that I've come back to life almost too well," Lily said to Harry as the two sat side by side on the Muggle bus and enjoyed the trip.

Harry offered his mother a slight smile and commented. "Mum, if you've seen what I've seen…."

"I know, there's nothing that would shock you, believe me, I know precisely where you're coming from," Lily added as she thought about it. "The first four years of Hogwarts, you didn't learn much, did you?"

Back when Lily was in Hogwarts, the lessons were a lot more useful but it seemed like after Harry's defeat against Voldemort, there had been a lot of dumbing down.

"There's a lot of key courses that have been eliminated, like healing, magical business, political studies," Lily added as she rattled off some of the classes she'd taken. "Also, what is NEWT standard now was OWL standard when I went to school."

Harry nodded, he had wondered about that.

"Maybe the Ministry thinks that if we don't have as good of an education, they won't be another threat like Voldemort," Harry offered and Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know, it's kind of silly…."

"No, it's a good theory but if they were smart they should know that the greatest witches and wizards learn eighty percent of what they know through independent study, going far and above beyond what the Ministry deems acceptable," Lily offered but she thought that saying the Ministry was intelligent in any way whatsoever would be giving them way too much credit at all. "Dumbledore, Riddle, you…."

Harry looked at her, in surprise.

"Harry, I've seen everything that's happened to you since that Halloween night and by everything, I mean everything," Lily told him with a smile on her face. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put you into

Slytherin for a reason."

Harry knew this to be true the more time went on. The Wizarding world thought of him as nothing more than a scar on his forehead but he had thoughts of his own.

"Why did you dumb yourself down that much?" Lily asked Harry quietly.

Harry decided to offer the truth as harsh it was. "That wasn't the role that I was supposed to play."

"I see, Ron can be prone to jealousy, but Hermione has her own moments as well," Lily whispered to Harry. "You saw it during your second year, Daphne Greengrass, I believe the girl's name was, made a better potion than she did."

"That's who Hermione is," Harry offered Lily and Lily frowned. "They've compared her to you a lot…."

"Which shows the ignorance of some people," Lily said to him. "And I supposed that since Ginny and I are redheads, we look exactly alike."

Harry took a careful look at his mother and shook his head at that. No one could say that she and Ginny looked exactly alike. That would be like saying that Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini looked alike just because they shared a similar color of skin.

Lily said nothing more about this although Harry could say that the comparison to Hermione had annoyed his mother a slight bit.

He wanted to know why but Lily looked through the latest edition of the Daily Prophet that Harry gave to her.

"Did you read that Dumbledore got stripped of all of his titles?" Lily asked Harry and he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I read about that…."

"I don't like this, if Dumbledore lost his positions, it's because he willingly gave them up," Lily concluded.

"Dumbledore is the closest thing there is to a living religious figure in the magical world," Harry commented lightly. That reputation was something that was fortified through years of just being Albus Dumbledore. That kind of respect only happened once in a life time. There were people who called him Saint Albus of Dumbledore and it was not in a friendly way.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was in that weird spot where he had his critics but if he forced the issue, it got done. He might have stepped back as Headmaster during Harry's second year but he returned easily without any problems.

That made Harry wonder if he could exert that kind of influence because of his reputation of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Perhaps it's time to remove the mask a little bit," Harry stated underneath his breath and Lily slowly raised an eyebrow. "So, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"A place where you can only let us into," Lily offered Harry as his green eyes got on her. "It's your birthright, your inheritance."

'Another thing that no one clued me in on,' Harry thought although he supposed that he should have asked when he had the chance. The Dursleys had made him a tad bit paranoid about asking questions because they made it out to be taboo.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll figure this out," Lily offered as she grabbed her son's hand and gave it a strong squeeze and the wizard nodded.

"Of course Mum, of course," Harry said.

He had no idea why he trusted that this woman was his mother come back to life, other than it was a feeling that he had. He tended to have some really strong instincts. Hermione was motivated by books and a flawed understanding of logic, but Harry figured that had no place in many of the situations that he had to deal with on a day to day basis.

There was a time that he had to trust his gut.

Harry's gut was telling him that he was here and he exited the bus with a smile on his face.

Lily exited the bus beside her son and there was a mixture of emotions that coursed through her body but she had to keep her head up high into the air.

They stopped outside of the protections and Harry and Lily locked arms.

Harry knew that this was the moment of truth, whether or not his instincts were right.

Lily could tell what Harry was thinking, she would think the same thing had she had been in shoes.

"The key will allow you inside," Lily whispered to him as she presented Harry with it.

Harry figured that this was not a key in a traditional sense. He felt his hand warm up and he felt a feeling that could be described as only magic.

A large booming hole opened up in time and space and Harry stepped through, with Lily following him.

They were entering an adventure, although what kind it was, that would be yet to be seen.

Mundungus Fletcher was not about to pass up the business opportunity that he had. He was a man who understood the value of a hard earned Galleon and that value increased the more that he came back to his post at Little Whinging.

"Blimey, I didn't expect it to be this foggy," Fletcher mused as he had his precious contraband in a bag. "Just to goes to show you that Muggle weatherman was out of his bloody mind, I thought that he said that it was going to be sunny."

Fletcher took another step and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

There were four bodies lying on the street, with vapid looks on their faces. They were breathing but by the glassy eyed looks on their faces, they lost all will to live.

They were worse than dead.

One of the paramedics looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe it, but we've got a case of soul snatching. I'm not sure if anyone

saw anything….well get someone down here and see for yourself," the paramedic stated.

He was one of the squibs that had been hired by the Ministry of Magic for a miniscule wage to keep an eye on the Muggle World. Their lack of magic allowed them to blend in, at least that was what the brain surgeons at the Ministry of Magic believed.

'Kissed?….oh….well this isn't good,' Fletcher thought to himself as he felt his heart beat faster.

Fletcher did not get a look at the faces although if one of them was Harry Potter….well Dumbledore would have his head on a plate and the rest of him for seconds. The shady wizard continued to watch the scene happening before him.

"One of them lives at Number Four Privet Drive."

'Well fuck,' Fletcher thought as he took a step back and toppled as he tripped over a fifth body in his haste to get away.

"Figgy?" Fletcher asked but Arabella Figg was also kissed.

'Shit.'

This was a situation that Fletcher did not want to be put in. Arabella Figg and four others, potentially Harry Potter, had been kissed by the Dementors.

Had Fletcher not been so worried with his own hide, he would have wondered why there were Dementors on Privet Drive.

He scurried into the bushes, hiding in them and peering out to get a better look.

Not Potter, not that it made his life any easier, no he had to still explain to Dumbledore that Figg had been kissed, along with four Muggles.

Was that Potter's fat lump of a cousin?

Fletcher suspected so as he tried to trip over his heels but he spun around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Mundungus, I hope you have a good explanation why you left your post," Dumbledore offered in a grandfatherly tone of voice although there was something burning through his eyes.

Mundungus gulped and wished that his soul was sucked out along with the others.

Dumbledore figured that the Dementors missed Harry but he was about to find out the truth of the situation when he visited Number Four Privet Drive to inform the Dursleys about the fact that their son suffered a fate worse than death.

To Be Continued.

Heritage

Chapter Two: Heritage.

Harry Potter thought that he could live for a hundred years and still he be amazed by the things that he saw. He thought that he should not be surprised but yet he was. After all of the things that he saw, there should be nothing out of the ordinary.

The castle was large, perhaps not as big as Hogwarts at least on the outside, but it was still a respectable size. The walls of the castle were sleek and smooth to the touch. There was not a blemish on them, even though Harry gathered that this castle had been standing for centuries, it looked pretty durable. The wizard's eyes followed it's line, as he saw a nice tower that was of a unique crystallized structure. There was a park area off to the side, with lush and green grass.

"I've only seen pictures of it myself before now, this is the first time I've actually stood before it," Lily whispered to Harry and he managed to pull himself away from his study of the castle. It was both smaller yet more magnificent than Hogwarts at the same time.

He could not wait to find out what the significance of it was and he turned towards his mother to ask the obvious question.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're at Castle Peverell," Lily offered to Harry and the wizard smiled towards her. "As for the actual location of it well….that's an interesting question."

"Does that mean you don't know?" Harry asked his mother and Lily closed her eyes, before offering him a smile. The redhead threw her head back and shrugged.

"Well, more or less, yes, but I think that all we have to do is step inside in order to find out more," Lily commented to him.

Harry paused and then he caught on. "It's almost like you don't think that I'll be able to step inside or something."

Lily smiled in spite herself. "No I think that you can. But, well the key is only one test, there's another one on top of that. There have been Potters who have been able to use the key. Potters who have been able to get into the first corridor but no further. Some have not been able to use the key but only one has been able to get past that first corridor."

"What about my father?"

"James couldn't get the key to work for him, his grandfather was the last," Lily informed Harry, recalling a conversation that she had with her late husband.

Harry had a question on the tip of his tongue but he stopped before asking it. He didn't want to be rude or too forward by asking it. Although his mother's resurrection offered a few more questions than they did any answers but again, he did not want to be the one to make that statement.

"So, we won't know until we go inside," Harry concluded as he placed his hand on the door knocker.

He had never felt anything like that in his life. It went from hot to the touch to cold and then

something amazing happened.

The doorknob glowed in his hand and he sensed that it was almost like the castle was scanning him to see if he was worthy. His eyes stared forward as he waited for his moment of truth.

Time stood still as it tested him.

This was a test that Harry passed as the door slowly flew open. Taking the invitation Harry stepped inside and looked over his shoulder towards his mother with a small nod. Lily followed him in.

The entrance Hall had weird glowing crystals and symbols of a strange language on the walls. They made Harry wish he had taken up Ancient Runes. There was a symbol on the wall, carved inside it.

The symbol stuck out like a sore thumb it was a triangle, with a circle inside it, and there were two additional lines down the center of it.

Harry's eyes traveled over the symbol.

"The symbol was etched into one of the gravestones at Godric's Hallow," Lily whispered as she became excited at the symbol on the wall.

"You said that there was one final test to pass," Harry said and Lily offered a smile as she looked at him.

Harry was not one to be shy about taking the plunge. He was going to step on in and do what he needed to do. With one hand raised, Harry touched the wall and caused the symbols on it to flash to life, nearly blinding him as they glowed brightly.

There was only one thing to say when something like this took place and that was "Whoa."

Harry smiled as he waited for the doors that lead further into the castle to swing open and for a brief second, he thought that he might not be worthy. That was always a consideration but much to his glee everything clicked to life.

A whisper echoed around him that Harry had to listen really carefully to hear.

'Welcome to Castle Peverell.' the voice stated, it was female and alluring. 'You will find a floormap of the castle and if you say the room number on the floor map, you will be transported to the named location instantly.'

Harry smiled at that as saw the map before him. There were hundreds and hundreds of rooms or so it seemed. Thanks to the magic of magic, the castle was far larger on the inside then it appeared on the outside.

He decided to test that out as he saw a library on the floor plan.

"Room Twenty Seven," Harry offered as he placed his hand on the side of the wall and a portal manifested before them.

Lily watched this all happen with a great deal of intensity flashing through her eyes, she was excited by any magic. The prospect about learning anything and everything about magical energy, that was a very tantalizing prospect for her.

There were hundreds and hundreds of books, if not thousands. If he had to make a guess, many of these books were lost to time on the outside world. Despite the fact that he had a role to play at

Hogwarts, Harry found the possibility of so much knowledge to be quite amazing.

There were hundreds and hundreds of books, if not thousands. If he had to make a guess, many of these books were lost to time to the outside world. Despite the fact that he had a role to play at Hogwarts, Harry found the possibility of so much knowledge to be quite amazing.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Lily asked as she watched Harry.

Harry knew that his mother was in his head thanks to the bond created between them as a result of the ritual. So he figured that she would be the one who was able to give him the best feedback.

"So…..?"

"Harry, I know what you're thinking and if you wish to be more proactive, then that's your choice," Lily said as she watched Harry. "She's going to have to learn to accept that you're smarter than she is or there's the door, don't let it hit her on the arse on the way out."

Harry smiled. There were two reason he had to hold back his intelligence at Hogwarts. One, it was obvious that Ron got jealous really easy and he was also felt threatened by people who exhibited more intelligence then him. Which was nearly everyone. His snide remarks towards Hermione and anyone who exhibited the least amount of effort towards their studies supported this. Harry wasn't sure why he put up with Ron, other than he was desperate to latch onto some type of human contact that treated him mostly decent after his childhood with the Dursleys.

Hermione was another matter entirely. Harry had no idea what her home life or childhood was like but there was a sense that she was pushed to be the best and if she was part of the rest for any reason, she got offended. There was a sense that Hermione felt a bit despondent that Harry had beat her in Defense Against the Dark Arts over the past two years but she decided to convince herself that she was better at more things, so it balanced out.

Being the top student in her year and therefore superior to everyone around her was Hermione's identity, even though a lot of her intelligence was based on a near insane ability to memorize then recall what she read cover by cover. Harry felt that intelligence was measured by other things and Hermione's inability to think past the assigned materials was going to screw her over later.

Regardless that was a bridge that Harry would come to later, right now, he was going to indulge himself in the books at the library and expand his knowledge of magic. Like any true wizard, he would come up with his own inventions in time.

Perhaps it was his instincts again but he thought that he had all the time in the world to do that here.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day to say the very least. He had never expected something like this to happen.

It was bad enough that the Ministry was being stubborn about not listening to the very real threats that were out there. Lucius Malfoy had his hand so far up Fudge's ass, it was a wonder you didn't see his hand when the Minister spoke. And then this latest incident, well Dumbledore knew one thing and that was that no one, no matter what they did, didn't deserve to suffer the Dementors kiss. Not without a reason at least and even then people deserved a second chance.

Severus Snape showed up quickly after Dumbledore summoned him.

"It all has to come back to Potter, doesn't it Headmaster?" Snape asked in a critical voice. "I do wonder why the boy did not play the hero, surely the reports are accurate that he haunts the streets outdoors at night."

Snape knew one thing, it seemed rather out of character for Harry Potter not to do anything stupidly and recklessly heroic. If one thing was proven for the past four years of Hogwarts, the boy stuck his neck on the line where it seldom belonged. Most of it were tests of Dumbledore's invention although Snape could see that the boy in his arrogance wouldn't need any reason whatsoever to play the hero.

"His cousin was kissed," Dumbledore gasped.

It was almost like he was disappointed with Harry and the fact that he did not cast a Patronus. Four people were kissed as a result.

"I hope you've learned a lesson about what…."

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a reprimanding voice and Snape fell back into line, saying nothing further although his eyes said a lot of things. The twinkling eyes of the old man peered towards the scene of the crime. "I believe that it's important that we speak with Mr. Potter regarding the situation."

He figured that Harry was still there, the blood protections were stronger than ever before. Dumbledore did not question that fact as he took a step towards the front door of Number Four Privet Drive.

He had to inform Petunia of what happened to her son and have a discussion with Harry. He was very disappointed in Harry's inaction towards saving his cousin from the Dementors.

Albus lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

There was no answer for at least three minutes and Snape decided that he would force the issue.

"Step aside, Headmaster," Snape offered in a crisp tone of voice. He knew Petunia better than anyone else and what a stubborn bitch that she was. "We know you're in there, Petunia, open the door or things will be a lot worse for you."

"Severus, that's not helping," Dumbledore told him and the door was flung open.

"Apparently it does," Snape commented dryly and Petunia looked at him. "Petunia, it's been a long time, although I think we can both agree that our time apart has not been sufficiently long enough."

"You!" Petunia offered in a dangerous voice. "You dare come here?"

"Yes, I do," Snape stated as he decided to drop all pleasantries. "Where is Potter?"

Petunia looked at Snape for a second and she spat out a scathing statement. "Well obviously you lot should know where the Freak is."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore offered as he looked at Petunia.

"You lot, are all in this together," Petunia said to Dumbledore and Snape. "The freak is gone and thank God for that, not that you wizards would know anything about thanking him."

"Trust me. If you don't tell us where Potter is, even he won't save you from the consequences," Snape said in a harsh voice as brandished his wand between his fingers but Dumbledore cast him a

warning look. Snape only backed off half of a step.

"Petunia, we just wish to know where he is…."

Petunia lost it. "Look! haven't you done enough tonight? I don't know what hocus pocus you did but whatever it was, it's unnatural!"

"Your fat waste of a son has had his useless soul sucked out by a Dementor. You do remember what those are, don't you Petunia?" Snape asked her and Petunia stepped back.

"I don't…"

"Petunia, you always had your ear to the wall like the nosy snoop you are, trust me. I know that you know," Snape told Petunia harshly.

"My son?…No it can't be true….surely you can do something?"

"I would think that you would not be desperate enough to call upon our freakish kind for help," Snape stated in a voice that lacked any empathy whatsoever towards Petunia and her son. The man was not too fond of the woman at the best of times to say the very least. "Could I do something, is that what you're asking?"

"I'm afraid once the soul has been sucked out, there is no restoring it," Dumbledore commented in a saddened voice. "My condolences are with you during this trying time."

Petunia snorted and it was obvious what the woman thought of his condolences. The woman looked at Dumbledore in the eye with anger.

"Where is Harry?"

Petunia lost her shit. "You ask about him….WHEN MY SON HAD HIS SOUL SUCKED OUT!"

"Well I was wondering why….he didn't jump in."

Petunia shook her head, as if the boy would help her son.

"I don't think you're getting what I'm telling you," Petunia stated, wondering if this old man was senile. She would not be surprised if he was. "The boy is gone."

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

Vernon showed up and he looked like he swallowed a truck of raw sewage.

"I know you! YOU'RE that Dumbledore bloke!" Vernon stated in a grumbling voice. "I've been wanting to have a word with you…."

"You will be silent and fetch Potter for me," Snape stated. He was going to wring the boy's neck for giving him so much trouble.

"The boy's gone, bully for him," Vernon said gruffly. "I don't know what kind of freakiness you're into, but in the normal world, the dead stay dead."

Dumbledore was curious at this remark.

"What?….why would you…."

"Lily, she...she came to the door and collected him," Petunia said to Dumbledore. "Did you lie about her dying?"

Dumbledore said nothing at that. Completely befuddled by what they were attempting to explain to him.

"You told me that my freak sister…."

"Silence!" Snape yelled.

"NO! I'm not going to be pushed around…."

Petunia was struck mute.

"I will restore your ability to speak if you give me your word that you can do so civilly," Dumbledore told Petunia but there was a few seconds where there was a scathing look in the eyes of the woman.

Vernon made his way towards him but he was paralyzed once again.

"You mean to say that someone claiming to be Lily Evans-Potter took Harry and he walked out with her?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape wanted to ram his face into his palm. Potter would fall for something that stupid. It seemed so stupidly Gryffindor. It was so Harry Potter that it caused his brain to undergo a meltdown.

"Why did you allow Harry to leave?" Dumbledore asked Petunia and Vernon.

Petunia could not believe the gall of the old man.

"Where is my son?" Petunia asked to Dumbledore.

"There are more important things to worry about," Snape stated and even Dumbledore cringed at that.

"Dudley has been taken to St. Mungos for observation, it's a wizarding hospital with…."

"SO YOU FREAKS HAVE TAKEN MY SON TO YOUR FREAK HOSPITAL!"

Vernon took a step forward as he felt his heart rate go up along with his pulse.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU LOT!" Vernon yelled as he picked up an antique vase and tried to hurl it at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore transfigured it into a cushioned ball faster than many people could blink.

"Now, Mr. Dursley, I need you to…."

The Dursleys obviously weren't too happy with Dumbledore at this moment.

Dumbledore was disappointed in Harry, a young man lost his soul thanks to the fact that he left despite Dumbledore's orders and now the Dursleys were under the assumption that it was the Headmaster's fault that this happened.

This was going to be a long day.

"Mum, I was thinking about something."

"Mmm."

Lily offered that statement in a curious tone and Harry decided to let her in on what he was thinking.

"Well, this castle….it just seems like I've gotten all of the time in the world," Harry offered to her and Lily looked thoughtful.

It took her a moment to remember what James told her.

"James said that the castle operates outside of the normal rules of time and space," Lily said to him and Harry smiled.

"Even more so than magic in general you mean."

"Yes, Harry precisely," Lily commented with a laugh then she became fairly serious as she brushed her hands through her hair and rolled her head back in amusement. "Oh boy, magic, it doesn't make much sense when you think about it, does it?"

"Well it wouldn't be magic, if it did, would it?" Harry asked and Lily once again laughed. His mother's laugh was like music and her entire form, from her body to her voice was beautiful beyond measure.

"You've got a point," Lily offered as she stepped in front of Harry. "I can't believe I once thought that he'd might be decent person."

Harry had only been half paying attention to the Potions text that he was reading and it took him only a few seconds to figure out whom exactly his mother was referring to.

"Snape? I know," Harry offered with a slight sigh as he leaned back. "They say he's was a Death Eater but Dumbledore…."

"Dumbledore does tend to think a lot of people are the good deep down in their heart of hearts, even when he shouldn't," Lily commented as her hand found it's way onto his and she peered forward to get a better look at the text. "A difficult Potion, especially given that the writer of that recipe makes them seem a lot harder than it actually is to produce."

Lily recalled the lessons that her son had and saw where Snape went wrong. When Slughorn was the Potions teacher, he spent the first term teaching the basics before they even touched a cauldron. Snape assumed that they knew it all before even they arrived there. Granted a few purebloods taught their children the basics of Potions making but that was purebloods.

Unless they were obsessive compulsive like Hermione, most that were born outside of magical homes would not study the basics of Potions at their own home before school even started. The Ministry did not step in because they liked people outside of the Ministry to be ignorant and those outside of their own little world even more so.

"You learned pretty quickly that a lot of the Hogwarts education was pure rubbish," Lily said Harry and Harry simply smiled back on her.

"That's putting it mildly," Harry said as he sighed. "There were a few good teachers but…."

"They were handcuffed, the Ministry didn't want anything like Voldemort to ever happen again, so they made sure no one knew enough to become a dark lord," Lily offered.

That statement was one that she made more than once before.

"I don't think that I'll be getting a job at the Ministry," Harry told Lily looking up into her eyes.

"I would hope that my son has better taste then to work for that place," Lily said as she leaned forward and Harry saw her shirt dip down a tiny bit to show off her immense cleavage.

Lily figured that her son would notice this and she had been so intertwined with him, ever since he was born, that she would not allow another man to touch her. She did love James but he never left enough of an impression on her to properly bond with her.

Harry was the pinnacle of everything that she wanted and the ritual opened a few doors that she knew that there wouldn't be without it.

"So, I think now that I'm here, I should get myself caught up and I might be able to take my NEWTs early," Harry said as Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that if you do that….the façade is off."

"After the past four years of near death experiences, do you honestly blame me for wanting to get out of Hogwarts as soon as possible?"

Lily wished that Harry did not bring that up but it was true, she would not blame her son in the slightest.

'Safest place on Earth, my arse,' Lily thought as she remembered everything that happened.

"I know Harry, and a lot of it was on the adults who should know better," Lily commented as she placed her hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry was wearing a pair of shorts, so his mother's bare hand was on his bare flesh.

"Mum if you don't mind me asking…."

"Harry, you know that questions are the gateway to knowledge," Lily said as she shifted a little bit, her skirt riding up with her movement and showing him a lot of her bare leg.

Harry figured that this movement was intentional, it had to be. He saw a flash of lacy panties, or at least he thought he did.

He tried to not look any closer, although he was tempted, especially when his mother's hand ran up his leg.

"So coming back from the dead…."

"I don't remember anything from the afterlife, only what I saw through your eyes. I'm starting to believe my soul intertwined itself with yours the moment the spell hit me." Lily answered and she looked thoughtful. "I don't know what the magical afterlife is like. For all we know we're caught in some kind limbo between life and death, that's never ending."

"Muggles have been trying to figure out the mystery of Death for longer than they could remember," Harry said to her.

Lily looked thoughtful, death was something that many feared, yet others embraced. If it wasn't for Voldemort's fear of death, Lily would not have been here to have this conversation, as far as she was concerned. That was the current theory that she had.

"Yes, well magical users have been trying to figure that out for just as long," Lily commented to him as she ran her fingers through Harry's already messy hair.

"Yes, we have," Harry agreed as he look at the book. NEWT standard potions seemed rather daring.

"That is actually NEWT level material of a hundred years ago," Lily offered Harry and she whistled at the thought.

"Standards have dropped," Harry whispered and she nodded.

"Precisely," Lily stated as she thought that her son was going to exceed all standards.

Harry made a decision after the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts was not as safe as people thought it was. That was proven over the past three years but the moment in the graveyard last year proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Don't rush Harry, you have all of the time in the world," Lily whispered to him.

"Yes, I know," Harry agreed with her.

He knew Dumbledore was going to find out that he was gone eventually but since he was outside of the pull of time and space, that was not a problem. He could have many months, years to plan before Dumbledore even stepped forward.

Harry prepared himself for the next step of his life and the NEWTs were going to bring him to an entirely new level. He thought that his mother returning offered him the proper chance to escape this world.

He had stronger sexual desires more so than ever before and they accelerated as more time passed. This book told him why. Young magical users required sex past a certain age to stabilize themselves.

Yet he had never seen or heard of anyone in the act at Hogwarts.

He figured that given who he was, there had to be some crazed fangirl who would have dragged him into a broom closet but nothing happened. It was quite odd.

Harry found this really curious.

It appeared that someone sucked all of the hormones out of Hogwarts and he had no idea why. It was a school of teenagers, and powerful magical ones at that, so it seemed like they should be running into sexual acts in every direction.

Lily noticed that as well and she could sense Harry's sexual frustration.

"Harry, if you need me, I'll be taking a shower," Lily said and she hoped that she put the image of her nude body into Harry's head.

It worked quite effectively as Harry got the tantalizing thought stuck in his head.

'Soon,' Harry thought in the back of his mind as he got excited at the thought of taking his mother in that way.

He felt the same amount of desire for him, coming from his mother and he raised an eyebrow at that, before taking a few seconds to plan what he would do.

Harry decided to brush up on his dueling a little bit, if there was a dark lord after him, that was one point that he needed to work on.

Harry practiced a spell that caused ropes to tie around a victim and squeeze them tightly. It would not kill them, at least Harry didn't think that it would kill them. However, he was not about to test that on any people that he liked on the off chance that it did. One could never be too careful.

"So, do you think you'll be ready to take those NEWTs?"

Harry turned around and saw his mother standing before him, wearing nothing but a towel. Her wet hair clung to her face as she leaned towards one of the chest drawers to pull out some clothes to put on.

"I think I have more than enough time to get ready," Harry informed the redhead and Lily simply nodded, a smile on her face.

"I couldn't even begin to figure out how much time passed outside in the real world," Lily stated to Harry and the wizard grinned.

"Eleven minutes, twelve seconds," Harry commented to her.

"That's amazing, we must have been inside here for close to twelve hours," Lily stated as one could do the math fairly easily with that data in mind.

"It's magic, it's always amazing," Harry offered as he saw Lily bend over, seeing the tight black skirt that she was wearing ride up her legs and show off her sexy ass.

She smiled despite herself, she could sense her son's eyes on her. She wondered when he was going to make a move.

The two of them shared a special bond thanks to the nature of the sacrifice and Lily felt her nipples stiffen at the thought of what Harry could to her. A warmth spread over her body as she thought of her own flesh and blood ravishing her in every way possible.

"So, Harry, do you think that you could help me?" Lily asked Harry and Harry raised his eyebrow as Lily placed her hands on either side of him. "It's just that….well after everything that's happened, I'm a bit rusty and I could use a bit more practice."

Lily shifted her body and showed Harry even more of her cleavage.

"Of course, Mum, you know that I'll do anything for you," Harry offered her. "So what do you do…."

"A little practice duel, to make sure that I'm not out of practice and I figure that you'd need the practice just as much as I do," Lily offered to him and Harry smiled at her.

"Of course," Harry said as he got to his feet but then it struck him. "The Ministry…."

"Ministry restrictions won't matter here," Lily said to Harry after a few seconds as she adjusted her skirt, pulling it up to show a little more of her leg.

A dueling area that manifested itself. It was a wide open space and that was what Lily enjoyed. The redhead kept her eyes locked on Harry's.

"I know, although they can only trace those in mundane areas," Harry offered Lily.

"The general area and since that they assumed that you were the only magical user in the area, you got blamed for the Dobby incident," Lily confirmed.

Harry was taken aback anew how much his mother knew but he tried not to allow himself to be too rattled.

"So are you ready to begin?" Lily asked as she held her hand. "To make things a bit interesting, no wands."

Harry was down with that, he figured that a wand was more of a handicap than anything else. A flimsy piece of wood that could get easily snapped like a common twig. He also remembered how much trouble a broken wand could lead to from Ron's experience with it.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Lily offered in a near purr and Harry stood before her.

"I was born ready for this," Harry told her and Lily's face contorted into a smile.

"Then you were born alright," Lily said to him as she looked forward to this and the potential aftermath.

She saw Harry practicing some of those binding spells and wondered if he would think of the more practical purposes for them.

"On the count of three," Harry told Lily and the redhead shifted herself once again. He wondered how much shorter that skirt could get. It seemed to be about as short as possible without being considered obscene. Her shirt stretched tightly over her large chest.

She saw Harry and felt his power. Lily trailed her tongue over her lips and got the desired reaction.

"One, Two, Three."

Lily sent out a binding spell but Harry used a shield to counter the attack. The two of them circled each other with Lily trying to get a feel for Harry, to see what he really had to offer.

"I'm ready, Mum," Harry offered her and the redhead threw her head back as she blasted him with a disorientation hex which he sidestepped.

A golden spell was sent towards Harry but he ducked out of the way and fired a stunning spell which she avoided it.

"Not bad, although expected!"

Lily knew that a stunning spell was an obvious one to throw out but sometimes it worked because people might think that the duelist would not go for the obvious, therefore it would make the obvious less obvious. The redhead kept her emerald green eyes on her son's emerald green eyes as the two of them fired spells of multicolored lights towards each other.

The next set of spells the two of them sent at each other ended up bouncing off of the other like a ping pong ball, then they impacted into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to rise up into the air.

That cloud of smoke allowed Harry to slip in behind Lily and try for another attack to take her down.

Lily sent a barrage of ropes over her shoulder at him but Harry used the reflexes that were bred into him. The wizard kept pushing himself forward as he dodged the attacks. Three more spells, two to disorient and one to subdue were sent towards him. All of them were dodged.

'Good, he isn't reliant on a shield, he's reliant on his reflexes,' Lily thought as she conjured a stone slab to block the incoming spells sent at her by Harry.

Most dark magical spells would blow right through a shield and cause some kind of problems.

They were just getting warmed up.

Harry decided to try a spell that he looked up for the Triwizard but did not have a chance to use until now. He jabbed a finger down onto the ground and caused the ground to start to vibrate beneath them.

Lily was happy yet frustrated that he managed to rock the world but had yet to rock her world. She levitated herself above the ground. He did the same thing and the two of them sent more complex spells yet at each other once more.

The multicolor lights bounced off of each other in midair. There was a loud crash that resounded outwards and Lily and Harry flew off in different directions.

It was a race to see who would get back to their feet first.

Harry made it to his feet a few seconds before Lily did but she tried to use a jelly-legs jinx. It was rudimentary spell but it could cause someone to be unable to stand. Most wizards and witches simply could not perform spells from their knees or back, but Lily was able to do so.

Harry once again used his reflexes to dodge each spell. The blasts of light shot underneath him and Harry went behind her.

Lily turned around and nearly found herself caught in a binding spell, one of the lesser ones that did not crush an opponent's ribs as they were tied up.

"Not bad, but try again," Lily encouraged him.

Harry's face contorted into a smile. "Oh believe me, I will, I will."

Lily and Harry circled each other and both tried to propel energy attacks at each other. The magical spells ricocheted off of each other.

The multicolored lights were fairly blinding and Harry pushed towards Lily, pinning her back against the wall.

Lily found herself very surprised with her current situation. Two straps held her up against the wall for lack of a better term. Actually that was a pretty accurate assessment. The straps held her fast and she found her unable to get free.

"I believe this constitutes me winning the duel," Harry said as he ran his fingers down Lily's cheek as trailed them down towards her collar bone.

Lily shivered as the fingers of her son's hand brush against her thigh.

'Oh how quickly have the tables turned?' Harry thought as he rested his hand on his mother's exposed thigh. He was precious inches from sliding his hand underneath her skirt.

Lily felt a heat go through between her legs at having her son's fingers brush preciously close to her womanhood was legalized torture to say the least.

"Oh, Harry," Lily breathed as her nipples nearly poked out through her shirt.

They were a few inches away from his face, he could do whatever he wanted to and he could do a whole lot.

"I won that duel and here's the spoils of war that I could take," Harry commented as he kept his hands on her thighs and Lily once again felt the heat rise through her body.

"Yes, take me," Lily breathed as Harry released her and a mattress appeared.

Harry feigned ignorance.

"I'm sorry Mum, I don't think I've heard you," Harry whispered and Lily grunted in impatience.

"DAMN IT TAKE ME!"

Harry heard that and he grabbed Lily around the shoulders then pushed her back onto the Mattress.

"That's pretty demanding you know," Harry muttered in her ear as he brushed his fingers up and down her face, with his hand reaching down closer, closer.

Lily felt shivers down her spine.

"Mum, I can make you feel so good," Harry breathed hotly in her ear.

He had instincts which was stronger than anything on Earth. His hands roamed down her legs and her breasts arched up, nearly about to burst through her top.

"You can but why show when you can tell," Lily breathed as Harry ran his fingers up and down her legs.

Harry teased her and Lily felt a burst of cool air between her legs. Then she felt something extremely warm.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Harry buried his tongue deep inside her quim and the redhead lifted her hips up, feeling the pleasure of an amazing tongue go deep into her. The wizard brushed his tongue into the inside of her and Lily felt him, slowly, tenderly, licking her walls.

That tongue could be classified as a weapon, there was no other description for it. It made her feel so good. So good, she panted as Harry shoved his tongue deep into her.

Harry tasted the pussy beneath him, and the fact that this was the same place that he came from, it made the act so much more exciting. He picked up the licking.

"Deeper baby," Lily breathed as she latched her creamy legs around Harry's head to ensure that his mouth never strayed too far from her dripping hot snatch.

Harry saw Lily lift her hips. He kissed his mother on her nether lips and gave her a few more licks.

The woman allowed herself to feel the moment and Harry's hands roamed up her legs, all the way underneath her shirt.

"Oh," Lily panted as he munched on her cunt and she had a hip spasm as he forced more of his tongue deep inside her quim.

Harry grinned at his mother's pleasurable moans, he was taking out of years of pent up sexual energy on her and he was just warming up. His tongue gave her a through workout and after that time, he rubbed her clit.

Lily bucked her hips, moaning and Harry licked the juices. Then he turned around and latched his mouth onto her click, sucking on it.

"JESUS!" Lily yelled as Harry sucked on her love button and caused her to orgasm like never before.

'Glad you think so high of me Mum,' Harry thought cheekily which Lily picked up.

Harry indulged himself in the moist flower between his mother's legs, licking and slurping at her. The redhead lifted her hips up and felt Harry work into her. She panted as he kept up the efforts for everything that she was worth and Harry thought that she was worth a whole lot.

"More," Lily moaned as he was eating her to the best orgasm that she ever felt.

She felt fireworks go off in her head and that's when Harry worked around her breasts with his hands. He really knew how to manipulate her flesh and push all of her buttons.

Harry could tell that he was pushing all of his mother's right buttons and his hands squeezed her breasts. His cock was about ready to burst free from the confines of his trousers, begging for his mother to treat him right.

"Let me take care of that, baby," Lily breathed as she pulled away from him and squeezed him through his pants.

Harry's cock twitched in her hand and she squeezed him.

Lily slowly unbuckled his pants, building up anticipation for the treasure.

This allowed Harry to get a better look at his mother's breasts. They were huge and round, with rosy red nipples that bounced for him, enticingly. They were so firm and he drooled at the sight of them.

"Mmm," Lily breathed as she stroked his long and thick cock. "You're so much bigger than your father."

Harry did not know what to say but he felt his cock twitch in her hand as she stroked him up and down.

"You like that baby, you like Mummy stroking your huge cock?" Lily cooed as she pumped him up and down with a tight grip around his pole.

Harry pushed himself into her hand and the redhead tightened her hand around him, playing with his balls.

"I want to fuck your tits," Harry said as he grabbed Lily and pushed her on her back.

"Of course, pound them baby, make Mummy scream your name," Lily begged as she felt her juices roll through her pussy.

Harry poked his cock between the valley of her breasts and felt the hot flesh wrap around him. His

balls throbbed as the redhead closed her eyes.

"Open them Mum, I want to see your son's huge cock, pounding your fucking hot tits," Harry stated as he hammered them.

Lily opened her eyes and she saw her son's cock spear in and out of her cleavage. She used her tongue to lick him.

Harry groaned his her tongue wrapped around his crown and she trailed it down his slit. He felt her talented mouth work around the head of his member. The woman pushed herself up and wrapped her lips tighter around him. She bobbed her mouth around him, licking and suckling him like she could not have enough of him.

"Oh, give your Mummy all of your love, darling, pound her tits!" Lily moaned as she begged for him.

"Love these tits, and now they belong to me," Harry growled as he rammed his prick between the woman's breasts, causing her pleasure.

"YES!" Lily shrieked.

"I want you to scream louder, beg for me, beg for my cum on your tits," Harry grunted as he worked into her, slowly his strokes.

"Pound them Harry, worship them, harder, harder, HARDER!" Lily cried as she felt her son's hard rod between her as she licked and sucked him when he popped out between her breasts.

Harry smiled as he hung on and kept pounding the area between her tits, feeling his balls fill up with his cum.

"I'm going to cover them in my cum, you're mine forever," Harry growled as he hammered into her and Lily moaned as Harry rammed into her.

His cock contracted and his balls unleashed his load.

Lily watched as her pussy burned with desire. His cum spurted out on her alright. Thick cum that covered her. There was a glow as it settled on her breasts. She had to get some of it in her mouth.

Lily slipped a finger and dipped it, feasting off of it. The redhead licked her tongue around her finger and closed her eyes, as she moaned, bringing her tongue up and down off of it.

Harry watched his mother eat his cum and he grabbed her, pinning her down.

His penis was harder than ever before despite draining the entire content of his nuts on his mother's tits on his juicy tits.

"I'm going to take this," Harry growled as he ran his fingers around his mother's pussy lips and stroked her tender walls.

"Yes, you will, yes, you will, yes you will," Lily panted.

She waited as she felt his cock slide into her.

It was only halfway in and Lily felt like she was getting her virginity taking all over again. Fireworks went off inside her eyes as Harry grabbed onto her breasts. The redhead lifted her hips and Harry pumped into her center and she lifted her hips up off of the ground.

Her walls closed around him and Harry felt his dick slide into his very first pussy. He was angry that he did not experience something like this and he thrust deeper between his mother's tight walls.

"Fuck me Harry, oh fuck me baby!" Lily howled.

"You're my bitch and you're going to enjoy this!" Harry growled as he grabbed Lily's hair and pinned her down into the floor. He saw the lust that was dancing through her eyes.

If this was wrong, then Harry was sick of being right.

Lily felt Harry attack her breasts, nibbling and suckling on them, feasting on the sweaty globes that beckoned for him. Harry was licking and sucking on them, and the redhead closed her eyes, as Harry speared himself deep down into her. He was balls deep into her mother's tender hot pussy.

"Pound me, wreck me with that big cock!" Lily screamed as she moaned.

Harry pounded her as he ran his hands all over her body.

He stopped.

"Don't stop!" Lily yelled as she felt the loss of her baby boy's beast between her legs.

"On your hands and knees," Harry ordered Lily and the redhead turned over, obeying Harry, swaying her hot ass in his face. "I want to see that ass as I drill you into the ground."

Harry pinched her butt cheeks, her ass was lovely. He stuck his finger up her rectum which caused Lily to moan in pleasure. He tasted her juices for a little bit.

Then his next movement was to plow into her quim from behind.

Harry hung onto her waist and plowed deep into her. The walls wrapped more tightly around him as Harry kept plunging deeper into her.

Lily turned and Harry captured her lips into a burning hot kiss. His tongue rammed into her mouth and she tried to take it down into her, tilting her head back. Harry hung onto her, running his hands over her body.

The redhead MILF's moans escalated as Harry had her down and he was riding her down into the ground.

Each thrust and Harry was this close to bringing Lily to the edge of everything.

"More, more," Lily muttered as she bit down on her son's lip which added to more passion and excitement.

Harry grabbed around her waist and hammered her from behind, working his throbbing prick deeper into her.

"About ready," Harry breathed and Lily groaned as she rocked her hips back.

"Cum inside me, cum in my pussy!" Lily breathed hungrily, greedy for his cum.

"Yes," Harry groaned as he rolled his hands over Lily.

"CUM IN ME, FUCKNG SHOOT YOUR CUM INTO ME!"

Harry hung on.

"If you cum inside me, you can knock your own mother up with your seed," Lily encouraged him as she rocked her head back.

That was a half truth, she issued a contraceptive charm on herself but she wondered if it would work given that Harry's magic warped ready.

This caused Harry's balls to tighten and his semen splashed into her.

Lily moaned loudly as she felt his virile cum splash into her fertile womb. The redhead was filled up with enough cum to knock up all of Hogsmeade.

Harry sighed as his cock re-hardened.

"Oh more, well I'm ready," Lily said as she awaited for what he would do next, excitement coursing through her body.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

To Be Continued.

Aftershocks

Chapter Three: Aftershocks.

The next morning Harry's eyes flickered open and shifting he leaned over to see his beautiful mother lying on the bed next to him. Looking closely at her he couldn't help but recall the events of the previous evening.

"Morning, Harry," Lily informed him in a sleepy voice as Harry wrapped his arm around her. She was still buck naked from the previous night's activities and that was something that brought joy to his heart. The wizard placed his hand on the side of her face and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"Morning, Mum, I guess last night wasn't a dream, was it?" Harry asked her.

Lily offered Harry a smile then a statement that got his motor running just a little bit. "Would you like me to give an encore presentation to make sure it wasn't a dream?"

Harry was not going to lie, that was something that excited him to no end. The wizard pushed her over then kissed the back of her neck. He ran his hands lovingly down her shoulders trailing them slowly downwards until her grasped her ass within his hands.

"For the record it was amazing, the best," Lily breathed out to him, shifting so Harry could kiss her on the lips, a kiss which she returned eagerly. The redhead losing herself in the feel of his lips upon hers and her nipples stiffened at the thought of it.

Lily sighed, Harry was so talented, she was proud of him. He would make a bevvy of women so very happy.

"You know, I don't know how I went this long without sex," Harry mused.

Even though she had died fourteen year ago, her new body was that of a twenty one year old, young, and pure, well it was pure until Harry debauched her last night. Not that Lily was complaining about it. Mentally speaking she was a virgin as well after her rebirth until the night previous.

"So, we got all nice and sweaty last night, I think that it would be a good idea to have a shower," Lily suggested to her son and Harry smiled.

He thought of the possibilities and he could not help but be amazed by what he could do. His young mother, twenty one years, was the legal definition of a MILF with her large breasts, flat stomach, shapely hips, toned and tanned ass, long legs, not to mention her beautiful face, was offering to share a shower with him.

Due to the nature of the bond they shared Harry didn't see her as anything but a lover, who could give him pleasure and he would give her pleasure in return.

"See you on the other side, Harry," Lily offered, standing she moved towards the shower swaying her ass and wiggling her hips the whole while. Harry couldn't help but follow her.

The redhead made her way into the shower and the steam made things even steamier. Harry kept walking towards his mother, stripping off the sleeping pants he had put on last night before they fell asleep along the way.

"Wash my back, honey," Lily said as she peered over her shoulder with a seductive glint dancing in her eyes.

Harry would be insulted if she did not ask. He placed his hands on her back and washed her down carefully making sure to give every inch of her back with an intimate caress.

Lily breathed out in pleasure, the feel of her son's strong hands all over her body was amazing. They were made for more than gripping a broomstick. The redhead felt the pleasure rush through her body as Harry cupped her tight backside and ran the shower gel that appeared down it.

"Feels good?" Harry breathed out that question directly into her ear, sending a shiver running out throughout her whole body. Lily turned around to face him fully.

"Let me get you," Lily breathed as she rubbed the soap down his chest and smiled as she ran her hands all over his body. "Let me get all of you, love."

Lily breathed in, as she ran her hands up and down his body. She saw his length twitching at her touch, which brought a smile to her face as she went lower to find his large manhood ready for her.

Things were going to heat up pretty quickly.

Smut/Lemon Begins:

Lily embraced Harry in the shower, causing the steam to envelope around them. She rubbed her large breasts up and down his chest, causing the pleasure to escalate through his body.

"Mum, feels so good," Harry breathed as Lily moved her fingers down towards his crotch.

"How about this, baby?" Lily asked as she grabbed her son's huge cock and ran up and down his member. The redhead manipulated his huge dick with her soft hands.

Harry closed his eyes and kissed his mother on the mouth, as she stroked his cock harder yet. Her hand wrapped around him extremely tightly and snugly as her nipples got even more stiffer.

"Mmm, good, tastes great," Harry breathed as he placed his mouth around Lily's nipple and started to suck upon it. She closed her eyes and felt her son sucking on her nipple.

The energy coursed through her body as Harry continued to lick and suckle on her nipple. The redhead rocked her body back into the wall as Harry brushed his hard rod against her dripping entrance. The woman was feeling the pleasure as he worked the head of him.

"Oh Jesus, Harry, don't tease your mother like that," Lily begged as Harry worked his hand underneath her breast and the redhead panted with Harry plunging his hard member into her. Each shot brought her closer to some level of enjoyment.

Harry worked his cock into her hard and Lily's tightening walls went around him. The young woman closed her walls around him as Harry pumped into her, working around her tight walls. The redhead closed her eyes and felt the pleasure that was around her walls as he plunged into her.

"Yes, Harry, yes, baby, deeper," Lily panted as she lifted her hips towards him with Harry having a smile on his face as he plowed his mother as deeply as he could have.

Harry pushed himself back and speared into her once again. Lily closed her eyes as she tightened around his huge cock with the redhead's cunt squeezing his phallus as he pumped into her, with Harry pushing her into the shower wall.

Lily's breasts pressed against the wall, the redhead closed her eyes and felt the pleasure rush even greater between her loins.

"You're mine, mother," Harry whispered lustfully as he slammed his cock into her. "You like that, don't you, don't you?"

Harry grabbed Lily's breasts as he slammed into her tight pussy, working between her legs. The redhead closed her eyes with Harry working into her from behind, slamming his massive length into her. The wizard explored his mother's tight pussy and also her lovely, squeezable breasts.

"Harry, Harry!" Lily yelled as Harry plunged his cock deep between her walls and Harry worked deep into her.

Lily's walls were so hot and warm but Harry was intrigued about another part of her body. He ran his finger down her asshole and Lily panted as Harry played with the inside of her crack.

"Harry, Harry," Lily begged him with Harry squeezing those nice breasts, and working into her. His cock worked into her center with Harry working himself deeper into her tightening quim.

Lily felt the rush of pleasure as his rock hard member plunged even deeper into her body. The redhead clutched onto the edge of the wall as Harry plunged into her.

Every single nerve ending of her body was on fire with Harry working into her body. The wizard grabbed the edge of her hips and plunged his thick rod into her.

The woman's walls wrapped around her as Harry kept working into her, his thrusts buried into her. She felt like she was on fire.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry breathed as he pressed his mouth on the back of her neck and plunged into her.

"Yours Harry, yours," Lily panted as Harry grabbed her breasts from behind, working into her from behind. He brought his dick between her walls and signified the ownership of her body with her. The woman's eyes closed with Harry working into her. The young witch breathed as her pussy hugged his rod as he filled and emptied her with a never ending loop of pleasure.

Lily felt him slide in and out of her, with the breathing go into her. His hands worked down her body, feeling the area between her pussy.

Her lips were so wet and Harry brought his fingers into them, brushing them up against his lips. The young wizard licked her pussy juices and then offered them to Lily. The redhead took them as Harry worked his dick into her.

He decided to allow for the next play as his mother's clear juices went all over his rock hard cock. The wizard pushed into her, with Harry cupping her breasts. He worked into her with Harry pushing in and out of her, with Harry going into her.

"I'm going to take your ass," Harry breathed as he grabbed her breasts from behind and Lily closed her eyes. "Do you want me to take your ass, Mum?"

Lily smiled and she mewled out in a whimpering voice, practically begging him with her eyes. "Yes."

"Say it, say what you want your son to do?" Harry asked Lily as he ran his hands around her breasts and she felt her cunt clench with potential pleasure.

"Take it, take my ass, take my ass!" Lily moaned.

Harry smiled, he was not about to let his mother down. His huge cock worked into her from behind. He stretched her ass out with Harry burying into her.

Lily worked her hands against the walls, as Harry plunged his hot prick into her tight rectum. Her nipples stuck out stiffing and Harry worked his fingers around her nipples. That caused heat to spread through her body, with Harry working himself between her legs. His balls worked against her thighs as she pressed against the wall.

The redhead lost herself to the desires, the pleasures, the utter erotic sensations that Harry brought into her, with his cock spearing into her tight rectum. His balls slammed in the side of her hips as Harry went into her, spearing into her.

"Oh, that's it, that feels so fucking good," Lily panted as Harry hammered her tight ass, working into her repeatedly.

"I know it does," Harry breathed in her ear as he plunged into her tight rear and worked into her.

"Yes," Lily mumured as she moaned and wrapped her fingers against the wall. There was a plunge of his cock going deep into her tight ass.

Lily's breasts pressed against the wall as Harry plunged into her from behind, working his hard dick between her lovely and ample cheeks.

His balls slapped against her thighs, with Harry working into her.

"About to cum," Harry told her and Lily's pussy clenched with Harry working into her. His fingers probed her pussy.

"Take my ass, cum it, mark me for your own!" Lily shouted.

Both saw stars as the steam surrounded them. He worked into her, thrusting all the way as his balls prepared to drain himself into her inviting bowels.

Harry's loins exploded and he came hard. He grabbed onto his mother, plowing her into the wall as he unloaded his prize into her juicy ass.

He saw the pleasure in her eyes and that really got him cumming hard. Several thick ropes of his seed splashed in her walls.

Lily cooed in contentment, and they continued their fun.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

"We do need to seriously plan out our day," Lily commented as she sat at the kitchen table, as they made their way through a large breakfast. After the strenuous activities that they undertook both the night before and in the shower, alongside being powerful magical individuals. They needed to be refueled so they could make the best out of the day ahead of them.

Harry smiled back at his mother, it was a slight teasing smile that tugged across the corner of his lips. "Aw, you mean having sex all day and all night isn't what's on our agenda for today?"

Lily offered him a flirty smile, with a gaze that dripped with seduction. "As enticing as that thought

might sound, we do have a lot of things that we need to do. We can't hide here forever. I'm going to have to announce that I've returned to the world, and that's going to require some doing. After all, it isn't every day that the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived comes back from the dead."

Harry offered her a pained smile, really wishing that she did not use that title.

"I thought you didn't really mind the fame?" Lily commented to Harry. "Even though the mask that you present to the world seems to not care or resent it. Due it being gained as a result of James and my actions that night."

Harry thought that much was true. He gave the aura that just wanted to be "Harry", but the truth was that he wanted to be anything but normal. Being raised by the Dursleys turned him off at being anything that was considered normal. If they were what it was considered to be normal, than Harry was not a huge fan of being such.

"The mask is something that I have to wear to make sure that people underestimate me," Harry told Lily and the witch smiled and gave him one statement.

"Fair enough, that shows why the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Lily mused.

"Dumbledore seems to think that was because Voldemort put a part of himself in me the night he died," Harry commented and then he cringed. "You know? Voldemort putting a part of himself in me, it took me this long to find out how wrong that sounded. Which makes it even stranger that's the first place Dumbledore's mind would go."

"Yes, no kidding," Lily offered with a shudder, though now that she thought more about this, she couldn't help but wonder about what was going on in her son's head. "As you've likely figured out by now, Dumbledore and those who follow his gospel, have an extremely simplistic view of what good and evil is. To them, everything is black and white."

Harry smiled at his mother, listening closely to what she had to say. Quite frankly he could sit there quietly and just listen to her speak for the rest of his life with no complaints.

"Let's put it this way, if some nutcase tied up then raped and killed your family. You wouldn't be offering them a second chance. You'd want to make sure the bastard paid in kind," Lily said as she pushed her hands back and sighed. "There are a disturbing amount of people out there who white knight the murderous bastards as some unloved person who just needs a hug and some sugar cookies. But while some of them have serious mental issues, some people kill because they get off on it and they need to be put down."

Harry gathered that his mother suspected Voldemort was one of those people. Actually after his encounter with Tom's shade in the Chamber they both knew for a fact that he was one of those people. He watched his mother slowly lick the maple syrup that she put on her waffles from her fingers, making sure that she had his eyes locked on hers as she did so.

"If I'm going to take these people on. I'm going make sure they don't get back up again, I don't care how wrong people think it might be," Harry offered to her.

"Death Eaters wouldn't stop killing you because it's wrong, so why would you offer them the same courtesy?" Lily asked and Harry could not find any reason. "There is no prison in the world that could hold them if Voldemort wanted to break them out."

The problem was that the Death Eaters could be replaced. There was always someone who was willing to follow a cult leader like Voldemort for a little itty bitty teeny tiny bit of power.

"Dumbledore and his Order could have taken down the Death Eaters easily, but Dumbledore made them swear an oath never to take lethal actions," Lily said as she ate the waffles that were on her plate. They were good and cooked the standard way. She didn't like house elf prepared food.

Mostly because she didn't like the creepy little bastards. That being said, it was obvious that if they weren't bound to a family, their magic would turn on them and destroy them. Something that certain people didn't bother to research before going on an overbearing campaign to free them from slavery. While she was all for implementing a way to keep them from being abused freeing the little bastards wasn't possible. "Thus they get picked off one by one. It's amazing how that worked."

Harry thought there was a tone of agitation in his mother's voice and to be honest, he could not blame her in the slightest. He sensed that she had some friends in this Order of the Phoenix who died because of this and saw a lot of death in her twenty one years of life.

"When Dumbledore finds out and judging by the time dilation properties, it should be an extremely long time before he finds out," Lily said to Harry.

"Well, that's Dumbledore for you," Harry commented as he watched his mother. "Do you think he manipulated everything regarding my life?"

"Well you don't live as long as Dumbledore without understanding a few tricks of a trade," Lily offered to Harry as she stroked her chin, more to give herself something to do than anything else. The redhead's mind was going a million miles a minute as she pondered the predicament. "I don't know what the old man's game is, but it's a dangerous one. That's how Dumbledore works, if his past lines up."

Lily added another statement as an afterthought.

"It may not be deliberate, but delusions might be worse than deliberate manipulation," Lily said as she watched him. "Given that he refuses to hear a bad word about Snape, it's obvious that he's cracked in the head."

Harry knew that Dumbledore claimed Snape switched sides and spied for the "Light" at great apparent danger and risk to himself. The only problem with that, was for all they knew he could have changed sides at the last moment and if he did it once he could do it again. It was quite obvious the Severus Snape would always do what's best for Severus Snape.

He could sense that his mother thought the exact same way as he did about this.

"Severus Snape is on no one's side, but Severus Snape's," Lily informed him as she ran her fingers back through her hair and Harry nodded. That about lined about what he suspected.

That was true, as much as she loathed to admit it, she knew Snape creepy bastard as he was, very well, and thus she liked to think that she'd have some kind of an insight into how the man operated. And he operated in a sense where he would sell out his own mother if he got an offer high enough.

Then again, given the Snape family dynamic and the fact Tobias used to beat him up like a red headed step child while Eileen did nothing, it was messed up all around.

Lily and Harry ate breakfast, both had a lot to think about but the aftershocks that were coming were going to be enough to rattle them all.

"St. Mungos is first on the list, so we can take a look at that. There's no way it should be as raw as it is so many years after you got it," Lily offered her son as she tapped his scar.

"I wonder if they can do anything. I keep being told that since it's a curse scar it'll always be like this….but I think that it's worth a shot," Harry said. There was something about this scar that made him feel that on some days his mind was not his own. "Will they blow the whistle on us to Dumbledore though?"

Lily smiled. "Harry, if you shove enough gold underneath the noses of the Healers, or anyone else in the Ministry for that matter, and they won't tell anyone, even if their lives are on the line."

Harry got the sense from his mother that there was a lot of greed at stake.

He wondered what his "friends" were going to think when he found out that he was gone from the "safety" of Number Four Privet Drive. Given their vague letters this summer, they could stand to be in the dark a bit. They deserved it and Harry was this close to cutting all ties to them.

For someone who preached about "needing to be united in these troubled times," Dumbledore sure liked to keep him in the dark. Harry hoped that all of the things that were adding up his mind didn't prove to be true, but it was becoming obvious that there was something happening in the background.

"The Ministry doesn't believe you about the Voldemort thing," Lily said and Harry looked thoughtful.

"It's time to use the Ministry's own broken system against them."

He had to look into a couple of things but a plan was forming in his head that would be worthy of Salazar Slytherin. The Ministry wanted to play games, well Harry was going to prove that Fudge was out of his league. He was only the son of one of the brightest females to ever walk through Hogwarts, he knew a thing or two about intelligence, even if the official records didn't reflect it.

"HARRY DID WHAT?"

The voice of Molly Weasley resounded throughout Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as she screamed at the top of her lungs causing Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to flinch in pain, as they were standing at the door and when Extendable ears picked up anything, they picked up everything. They were not the only ones to flinch.

Dumbledore was the only one who did not flinch at the screaming of Molly Weasley. He lived so long that he did not fear anything and Molly Weasley was something that he did not fear in any way whatsoever.

"He's gone, he ran away, doesn't he know….doesn't he know that he should have listened to you?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore smiled, but there were times where Molly's hero worship of him disturbed even him. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he watched her.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to find Harry before too long," Dumbledore said to the Weasley matron. Harry had a role to play and he needed to understand the need for sacrifice. Dumbledore thought that as long as Harry was alive, he was perfectly able to live a comfortable life.

"Well, you might not be able to find him, even if you look," Sirius said, he had a feeling that Dumbledore was saying some kind of half truth.

"Yes, Black, because Potter is a master of deception," Snape commented in a scathing voice.

"You know, I've been trying to cut down on grease in my diet, Snape. So if you don't stow the attitude, there's the door, don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out. I don't feel like having to sterilize it after," Sirius told him as the two locked hate filled eyes on the other.

"Sirius, Severus is…."

"On your side Dumbledore, but why did you think it was a good idea to bring him along when hunting for Harry?" Sirius asked to him. "You surely can't be blind enough to not see how much those two don't like each other."

"Now, Sirius, Severus is mature enough to put a grudge behind him," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly I know and see all tone.

There was no question about it and Sirius wrinkled his nose at the thought of it. Severus Snape was not that mature and Dumbledore was that senile. A disgusted feeling twisted it's way through his stomach as he thought about Snape and Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, I hate to tell you that I told you so, but I told you so," Sirius said to Dumbledore and the Headmaster looked at Sirius, with disappointment in his eyes.

He supposed that Sirius had a point, although he missed the point that he was trying to tell him. He did not want to let the Order know about the Dudley Dursley situation and he was quite disappointed with Harry as he allowed his cousin to have his soul sucked out. A poor innocent boy who did nothing to anyone had to suffer because of a moment of teenage rebellion. Dumbledore could not believe that such a thing occurred and he really hoped that Harry would have been more mature than that.

"I don't know why we're standing around here, we need to find him!" Molly yelled frantically with the same tone all Mother's used when they tell someone to "Think of the children!" That poor little boy was out there lost, scared and he could have been kidnapped. But worst of all he probably hadn't gotten enough to eat recently.

Molly felt that children shouldn't leave the house until at least they were twenty five or so, it was too dangerous for them to do so. They could get an injury and then who would protect them?

Sirius felt the urge to go use the toilet, head first, when he was around Molly Weasley. It appeared that raising seven children had caused her to lose her mind. Although given how Percy and Ron turned out, he supposed the apple did not fall from the tree. Those were the two that took after Molly the most, which was why Sirius was really truly amused by the fact she didn't see the latest situation with Percy coming. It was the same with her and Dumbledore, only instead of kissing the old man's ass, he decided that he liked the taste of Fudge instead

"The boy isn't in Diagon Alley, he wouldn't have found his way to Hogsmeade, and I know you have the magical sensors in the Ministry monitored," Snape told Dumbledore and the Headmaster nodded.

"This is correct," Dumbledore agreed.

Snape really hated that boy.

Ginny listened although she walked away from the edge of the door, with Ron and Hermione following behind her. Hermione was in a huff.

"Well, looks like Harry escaped the Dursleys," Ginny commented with a smile on her face as she could not resist saying the next few words. "Good for him."

Hermione nearly lost her mind at those words. "Good for him? Good for him!"

"Yes, Hermione, you know Harry doesn't like to be there. Well you should know in any event, as you're his best friend to the point where people think that you spent half of your time cleaning each other's tonsils out," Ginny commented in a sweet voice which caused Hermione to become scandalized.

It was not so much at the thought of being with Harry but the fact that any boy did not catch her interest. She only went out with Krum as a cover up for him, with them fabricating a backstory. Thankfully the scandal involving her, a Muggleborn, going out with the Quidditch hero would be far less than any scandal that came out about Krum's real sexual preferences. It would mean the end of his Quidditch career if that got out.

Ron shook his head, Harry Potter was Harry Fucking Potter, therefore he could do far better than someone like Hermione. He had to pat himself on the back for coming to that conclusion.

"Did you hear Dumbledore…."

"Well I heard Mum, so she kind of spelled it out for us quite simply," Ginny said as she winced and rubbed her ear.

"It's Harry. I mean he's got to be fine, he wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't fine," Ron offered with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Honestly Ronald! You're insensitive, you know that!" Hermione snapped in a shrill voice. Harry had no right to go off somewhere and not tell her. After all they'd been through, and after all of the times she helped him. She would have thought that he would have been more grateful.

Hermione was also stressing out over her OWL exams, which where ten months away at this point and it was not improving her mood any. If she didn't get anything but Outstandings, she might as well have failed everything, died or even worse been expelled. There could be no one better than her in any subject. The fact that Harry was better at her in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the practical application of magic, bothered the hell out her. But she figured that Harry should have something.

Given that he was an underachiever at best and he would have failed had it not been for her help. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Harry had a developmental problem because he should do a lot better. There was no question about Ron and his many issues.

Ginny waited, she was curious of whether or not her mother would find out what her and Hermione had been up to. Obviously Ron would not notice because they were not on a plate and edible so Ginny had no reason to fear about that.

Ginny shook her head, her mother had planned out both weddings since her first year. She feared Harry and Hermione getting together to ruin her perfect plan.

Well that was not going to happen but a wrench of a different sort was thrown in the works. Ginny could not help but smirk at that thought. Her mother deserved everything that she had coming to her.

"Well, there's one thing that we need to do straight away," Harry offered to his mother and she shifted towards him with a smile as she leaned against him.

"What's that honey?" Lily asked to Harry as she sat in his lap and started to feed her son and lover strawberries. She popped them into her own mouth, took a bite and then pressed it into Harry's

mouth. Their tongues touched together with hot and sinful desire, dancing against each other as they shared the juices of the fruit between themselves that way.

"Well other than the fact that we need to make sure that there are no problems from you returning from the dead," Harry told Lily and she smiled as she draped her legs over his as she leaned towards him.

"Yes, that is a problem," Lily agreed with him as she faced him, their eyes looking into each other. "But I'm sure that there is an even bigger problem we need to resolve first."

"The scar," Harry offered to the redhead as she tapped his scar for emphasis and nodded.

Leaning back the young witch smiled at him. She thought long and hard about the scar, then did a bit of research. They had been in the castle for a month, although they did figure out by the display in the castle that less than a day had passed, if that had passed in the real world. She figured that by now, Dumbledore found out he was missing and there would be consequences.

"I've been thinking about what we need to do, and talking to Andromeda Tonks is the first thing we should do," Lily told him. "She's Sirius's cousin, she also works as a Ministry legal representative. Therefore she knows a few things about the loopholes that we can exploit to make Fudge's life a little bit more difficult."

Harry smiled, he was all about making Fudge's life difficult, especially given what happened. The Minister of Magic preferred to stick his head in the sand in his best imitation of an overgrown and quite pompous ostrich. Dumbledore might have been many things but he would not lie about the return of Voldemort. Although Harry was curious about why the old man did not work any of that Albus Dumbledore magic in order to make Fudge admit he was back.

For someone who was beloved by many, Dumbledore was unable or perhaps unwilling to play the game to make people believe when their lives were on a line.

Then again, trying to figure out what Albus Dumbledore was going to do was going to be a headache in a half. It made Harry want to bang his head against something repeatedly. Then again, that how Albus Dumbledore was. He was just someone who had made people want to scream in frustration with how vague he was. Hell, Harry couldn't remember a time where he'd ever heard him give someone a straight answer.

"We do have a lot to do and right now, St. Mungos awaits," Harry said as he traced his curse scar again.

To be honest, the scar did not sting as much after his nighttime activities with his mother, but he wanted to get it checked out. He wondered if Dumbledore had gotten him checked out when he was younger, although there was something that made him doubt it a lot.

Lily pulled on a nice black t-shirt that wrapped snugly around her ample breasts, which seemed to have grown a little bit more over night, but that might have been her imagination. She added a tight jean skirt to the equation and a pair of black thigh high boots. She added a layer of lipstick and clipped her hair back.

"You look hot, Mum," Harry said and she smiled at the praise from her son.

"You keep that up, Harry, and my head won't be able to fit through the door," Lily offered him in a teasing voice, as she bit down on her lip.

"Well I'm sure I'll find a way to make you fit," Harry told her and Lily laughed as she wrapped her

arms around him and gave him a blazing kiss.

Actually it was not technically a fireplace, in the traditional sense of the word. It did not require Floo Powder, in fact it was amazing even compared to other magical items, which was something to itself.

"I'm assuming that we just say the location and we'll be there?" Harry inquired.

Lily invited him to do so. The redhead's hair framed her face as she waited for Harry to touch his hand on the fireplace and he smiled.

"St. Mungos!" Harry yelled into the fireplace and he smiled as Lily and Harry saw the energy vortex open up. It was glowing rather brightly and seemed more like a portal then anything else.

He walked towards the bright light, as he followed Lily inside.

Harry had a glamor charm over his face, which prevented his most distinguishable mark from being seen by anyone. He was known by his scar which meant that if the scar was hidden, then he could take care of business.

The fact that he was connected to some snakeface crazy man with Daddy issues, that made the scar a lot worse.

"Hello," Harry said to the person at the desk. "I'm here to inquire about a specialist regarding curse scars."

"That's a very particular area to inquire about," the woman at the desk offered. She looked extremely bored, obviously just there to collect a paycheck.

Harry smiled. "Well if you're willing to point me in the right direction, I'm sure that I can pay you well."

"You better for such an inquiry," she commented rudely.

Lily frowned at the rudeness of this girl.

"It would really be a shame if you lost your paycheck," Lily said coldly as she looked her straight in the eye and the woman offered a sigh as she popped the bubble gum in her mouth. "You can do this easily, or you can do this the hard way. The choice is yours."

The woman figured out where her bread was buttered and she picked up her wand, then tapped it on the edge of the desk. This allowed a series of files to appear. She waved her hand as she rolled through everything.

"Well, you'll find your expert up in Room Twelve, that's on the third floor," the woman at the desk told her. "If anyone knows about curse scars, she's does. She's been here a long time."

Lily hoped that this person was discreet, although she was not afraid to modify a memory or two if it saved a lot of lives.

Harry smiled, the moment of truth was at hand. For better or for worse, they were going to find out what they were going to do. Harry could not wait to see if this was checked out.

"Of all of the people who I expected to walk through my door, you were the last person that I expected to see," the Healer commented as she looked carefully at Harry. She made her way through his medical records, though they were very thin. The records from his many Hogwarts visits

were...lost in the owl post apparently, despite Dumbledore swearing that they would be sent. "Let me swear upon my magic, nothing that happens in this office leaves it."

The Healer knew all about Harry Potter. There were very few people out there who really did not know about him, unless they were sticking their heads into the sand for the last few years. She was an elderly woman, she had been here for a long time, which was pretty good for a Healer. It was not a job that was a long term one to say the very least and many had broke down under the stress.

"And you know that my mother has…."

"Returned from the dead. That's a curiosity, but that's not why we're here," the Healer offered and Harry wondered if she saw so much, that pretty much nothing rattled her at this point. She looked to be the type who'd seen everything. "We are here for this matter. The mark that defines you. A curse scar, which is like no other in the world."

The Healer paused for a second.

"If you had been brought here to get checked out right after it happened, like was protocol. We might be able to deal with the problem easily but considering Dumbledore skirts around protocol, all of the time, I suspect that was too much to hope for," The Healer explained to both Harry and Lily.

Lily recalled reading the laws, any kind of dark magic was supposed to be checked out immediately by St. Mungos, no exceptions. Harry's curse scar was a weird anomaly to end all anomalies but still it left some kind of scarring influence.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life, there is only one magical signature that even comes close, but if this is the case, you should be dead," the Healer said.

Harry offered her a wry smile. "Technically speaking, I should have been dead a couple of times by this point. The killing curse just happens to be the first time it should have happened."

"That point is well taken," the Healer agreed as she placed her hands on the folder and flipped through it. She thought about the legend of Harry Potter. There was no telling how he survived the Killing Curse, other than he did. The only person who knew for sure. Considering she was set up the ritual in question that allowed him to survive, was Lily and she didn't seem inclined to offer any input on that fact.

"So, what is this theory you have?" Harry asked, he hated delays in regards to something like this, he needed to know now.

The Healer was about to tell him.

"Your scar has residue inside of it that is similar to that of a Horcrux," The Healer informed him and there was a pause as Lily watched, with a frown.

"A Horcrux…."

"The diary," Harry said suddenly.

He had to offer a brief explanation about the events of his second year involving the Chamber of Secrets.

The Healer frowned, once again another child that was supposed to be under the care of Albus Dumbledore was exposed to dark magic and was not brought to St. Mungos for some kind of prompt care. It was getting to the point where if he was not malicious, he was in fact quite negligent to say

the very least.

"Well, that would be a Horcrux, but you've been more than possessed by a Horcrux," The Healer commented and she paused. "You are a Horcrux."

Lily's wand hand was getting twitchy.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Harry asked.

"Well, this really is unprecedented. A living thing is not supposed to be used as a Horcrux," The Healer continued as she touched her hand to a nearby shelf. If the living thing was the only Horcrux, it could mean that the person who created the Horcrux was a ticking time bomb.

Books appeared in front of her, scanning the titles she grabbed one, flipped through it and then placed the information in front of Harry and Lily's faces.

"Every now and again. We get a case of Horcrux possession where someone comes across an artifact of a long since deceased dark wizard," the Healer explained.

Black market books on Horcruxes were extremely popular and doing the ritual wrong, could cause the user to trap themselves within their own soul container, forever.

"What if we take this removal ritual and modify it slightly?" Harry asked Lily and his mother raised an eyebrow as she looked it over.

Yes, that could potentially work, anything could work with enough imagination put behind it. The redhead's face contorted with a thoughtful gaze.

It could really work, with Lily making the modifications. It was mostly charm work.

They would need five other females to make it work, and if she had someone like a Veela as part of it, it would be even better.

Lily smiled, she had some ideas, but it would take some time.

"I think I've got an idea," Lily told him and Harry couldn't help, but be intrigued but the hint of mystery in his mothers tone.

To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.

Alliances

Chapter Four: Alliances.

Now that Lily had the book listing the ritual of how to remove a Horcrux from an object, she could mull over certain things in her mind. It was amazing, if it had not been for the Horcrux that was in her son's head, she might not be here to share in his life. Yet, there was something that was really off about the Horcrux in his mind. Lily wanted her son to be whole again and she was certain that he felt the same way. So it was full steam ahead.

The two of them had someone very important to visit.

"We do need allies," Harry stated, as he closed his eyes. One could say all they would like to about Dumbledore and after the events of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had to say plenty about him. However, for better or for worse, the man was more than well connected. "And this Andromeda Tonks….you say…."

"Andi is pretty good at what she does. There's a good reason why she was unable to take custody of you as your godmother," Lily said as she brushed her hair out of her face. "It has to do with that stupid blood relations act that the Ministry passed. Where all orphans had to go to their newest blood relatives. Even though you two are cousins as well, there was enough of a distance that they could send you to the Dursleys instead, since Petunia is my direct blood relative."

"Right, I remember reading about that," Harry said and he frowned. It was a law that was propped up by the brain surgeons of the Ministry of Magic to keep magical children out of Muggle homes. The wizard also figured that it was Dumbledore's legal justification for having him sent to the Dursleys and certain purebloods didn't fight it because they wanted a piece of the Potter pie.

Harry was not going to rant about someone abandoning him for reasons outside of their control like an unhinged brat.

"It goes without saying that there are parties who wanted to keep you secluded, and with powerful magic users, I'm sure that they could find ways block your mail," Lily said as she made her way outside of the garden. "So, I know that you get your temper from me."

"I don't have a temper!" Harry said hotly and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe I do but still…."

"I'm going to please ask you to give a chance to Andromeda to explain. If she doesn't have an explanation that is to your liking, then say what you want to," Lily commented as she watched him. "But all I ask is for you to accept…."

"Mum, I know. I'm not some emo bastard who goes off of rants, asking why no one hugged me as a child and whining about how much that my life sucked," Harry told his mother as he rolled his eyes at the very thought of being like that. "Shit happens, I get that. I'm not Snape."

"Good, I'm glad," Lily said with a smile, pleased to see that her son had his priorities in order. Though slightly disgusted he mentioned Severus. If there were some people who went through a quarter of the shit that he went through, they would be whining about their lot in life for the rest of their life. "So, we should call upon her."

"If she's home," Harry said.

"Unless things have changed, Andromeda works out of her home. She prefers to keep as little

contact with the Ministry as possible. She does goes in every Friday like clockwork though, barring an emergency," Lily said as she announced herself by knocking on the door.

The door swung open and there was a sight before him that took Harry's breath away. Standing before him was a tall woman with silky dark hair that framed her beautiful face. Her blue eyes took in the two people before her and her rosy red lips curled into a smile. She had an amazing bust, that was about DD-Cup. She was wearing Muggle attire, which was obviously a direct slap in the face to the pureblood idiots that she grew to loathe so much. She wore a tight black t-shirt that stretched around her breasts and a pair of jean shorts that were tight around her ass, showcasing her bare legs as well. The dark haired woman watched them with a surprised smile and there was one statement that left her lips as she surveyed them.

"Harry?" Andromeda asked in surprise or rather surprise at how much he grew since the last time that she saw him.

Harry took in the woman, he would have pegged her in her late twenties, if that, even though he knew she was up into her forties.

"Andi, it's…."

"No, it can't be," Andromeda said in shock as she looked at Lily with a surprise in her eyes. "You're dead."

"There was this incident with whip cream and cherries at my Bachorlette party," Lily told the woman with a smile. "We had a wild night and agreed never to bring it up in front of James or your husband….speaking of which how is he?"

"Dead, died a few years ago, mugging gone wrong in Muggle London," Andromeda breathed out as she closed her eyes. Her husband forgot he was a wizard or perhaps didn't want to get brought up in front of the Wizengamot on charges of breaking the Statue of Secrecy, despite the fact it would have been in defense of his life. Which had happened to many Muggleborn and half bloods after defending themselves in a similar situation. Purebloods on the other hand could get away with legalized murder. "Lily, it's you, I can tell it's you and your with Harry…..come in, I'm sure you want answers."

"Yes, a few," Harry invited as Andromeda led them into the living room.

The trio sat down, with Andromeda getting them a cup of tea.

"I don't even know where I want to start," Andromeda murmured as she rolled her shoulders back and offered a sigh.

Lily, in spite of herself, could not exactly remain silent. "The beginning is of good of a place as any for any story."

Andromeda smiled as she watched him. "It all started that night, everything happened too quickly. Myself, Ted and Nymphadora were on holiday visiting Ted's relatives overseas, so it was a bitch getting back into the country. We didn't do so until the middle part of November."

"Right," Lily commented, she remembered vaguely about Andromeda saying that she was going on a trip right before the shit hit the fan.

"And by the time that I got back….Sirius was in Azkaban and….well...Harry was sent off to them. Any attempts at correspondence that was not approve were bounced back," Andromeda said and then she remembered. "My attempt to visit ended with me teleported just outside of the so called

protections."

Andromeda consulted the notes she had made over the years.

"Dumbledore ordered one set of protections. The Ministry ordered another set, some rot about how you were a national treasure. It's more likely that they wanted to keep you ignorant of the truth, therefore no magical users were allowed to visit you until you were eleven and by that point….well by that point, everything didn't go as intended," Andromeda said and Harry placed his hand on the table.

"So, my childhood was ruined by a bunch of Ministry stooges, that's not surprising," Harry remarked. He wanted even less to do with this stupid country and its stupid people running it now.

"No, it shouldn't be surprising and Dumbledore….well here's the thing about Dumbledore," Andromeda stated. It was almost like she was trying to choose her next few words carefully, extremely carefully as it turned out. The dark haired woman closed her eyes to the put where they were shut tight. "He never does anything that one might consider to be overtly manipulative."

Lily smiled and she decided to chime in. "Yet his actions to protect people end up hurting them more than anyone else."

Andromeda sighed and nodded in agreement. "Dumbledore thinks the best of everyone. Which has caused him not to address certain problems….at least until they were out of his hands."

Lily and Harry knew that she was talking about Voldemort and that reminded Harry of something that had thought about the time but with all that happened in regards to the Chamber of Secrets, it had settled in the back of his mind and remained there until now. There was every indication that Dumbledore knew precisely who Voldemort was but never acted upon it. The memory that Riddle showed him backed this up. People always said that Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

Yet, he wanted to give people enough rope to hang themselves. Of course that ended up buggering other people something fierce.

"I've got to prepare to take my lordship and then my NEWTs, because if I do, then the Ministry or anyone else can't legally try anything with me, without ramifications," Harry told the two of them.

Andromeda nodded. She thought this was a sound plan given how much the Prophet was leaning on Harry and trashing him. He needed all of the leverage that he could get to deal with the Ministry.

Of course, considering how stupid those idiots where. They'd probably still try something even though it would lead to them being buried alive.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge had seen better days during his time at the Ministry of Magic. In fact, right now he was in the pressure cooker to say the very least. He thought that he was going to ride a wave of popularity all the way to the next election which was coming up in November. He had the support of all of the old families and that was a fact that brought a bright smile upon his face.

Yet, he knew one thing and that was support was fleeting. In fact, support blew away faster than he could ever realize and he was up a shit creek without the paddle.

Dementors, DEMENTORS attacked a Muggle neighborhood! Dementors attacked a Muggle Neighborhood where Harry Potter LIVED!

Fudge engaged a few brain cells, not that he had many to spare, and realized one thing. Despite the

fact that he had tried to destroy Harry Potter's reputation at Lucius's urging, there was one fact that remained. The Boy-Who-Lived was still a household name that was beloved by many. He had all of his misguided fans, which was evident by the howlers that were sent to Fudge's office daily. He had an entire team redirecting them now. They were probably from Muggleborns and Halfbloods, therefore their opinion was of no real value, at least no one Fudge could be bothered to care about.

Fudge was not a man of Muggle religion but if he was, he would be thanking every deity that had been created or ever will be created for the fact that Harry Potter was not kissed by the Dementors. Politicians often joked about how this latest scandal was going to be the end of their career, but there was no joking about this.

If Harry Potter got kissed, it wouldn't be the end of Fudge's political career, but of his life. He wasn't just being overly dramatic about it either, Minister's had been lynched for much less in the past.

"Cornelius, surely this isn't your fault. It was just a couple of rogue Dementors."

Fudge turned around to see the infamous Dolores Umbridge. She had managed to earn her way to the top of the Ministry of Magic, well technically she was the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister, but it still counted. Though were rumors about how she rose to such a high position despite how thoroughly unpleasant she was that even he shuddered about.

"Surely, anyone would understand that you're doing an exceptional job as Minister," Umbridge commented with a sugary smile across her face.

"Yes, of course they do! Anyone could see that! But the problem Dolores! Is that people want to see prompt results. It doesn't matter what you did yesterday but what you did today," Fudge said this to her with the practiced bluster of a career politician.

Fudge felt like he was up shit creek without a paddle, as the Muggle expression went. He knew that people would start pointing fingers at him and if fingers were pointed at him, there will be some people who started to maybe think that Dumbledore and Potter were right, despite the fact that they were doing nothing but stirring up trouble.

Fudge realized what it looked like and it looked like that he tried to finish off a political opponent in Harry Potter. This may be the end of his career if he did not spin damage control really quick.

The Minister did not mince words often, he knew when he was screwed, and to say that he was screwed would be the understatement to end all understatements. No, he was not screwed, he was fucked.

He was so fucked.

A whore in Knockturn Alley could not be more fucked that he was right now.

"You know Minister, this is Dumbledore's doing, I wouldn't be surprised if he arranged for the Dementors to be sent there to Potter's residence to make it look like you tried to silence him," Umbridge said shrewdly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't sacrifice…."

"Cornelius, Dumbledore has tried to fabricate a panic to destabilize our world, do not….do not think of what he might or might not do," Umbridge remarked in a sugary sweet voice as she fixed her eyes on Fudge like a toad looking at a particularly juicy fly.

"Oh….."

Fudge did not know what to do. This would be normally the time where he send an owl to Albus Dumbledore and ask him for advice. Something like that was most certainly out of the question now and Fudge found himself lost without any hope in the world.

The Minister found himself in over his head mentally with more stress than ever before and he clutched his head within his hands. A migraine was beginning to manifest itself.

Fudge made his way down the hallway and Umbridge looked around warily.

All of the documents passed through this office. There would have to be a copy of the executive order that sent the Dementors after Potter. If this came back to her, especially with Amelia Bones on the war path trying to find out what happened, it would be the end of her. Umbridge could not blackmail enough people to get her out of this and even if she threw Fudge underneath the Knight Bus, it would still come back to her.

She reached into her desk and pulled out a file as a smile crossed her face. Cornelius was someone who was useful for the position that she was in. Still career politicians like him were a dime a dozen. She looked over the order that was in her hand, it had her signature all over it. Any forgery would be detected by a well placed charm so it would be easily verified that it was her signature.

"Do you need any help, Madam Umbridge?"

Umbridge turned around and saw that delightful young man with red hair standing at the door to her office. "Weatherby, yes, I do require your assistance."

Umbridge was careful not to touch the paperwork herself, to ensure that none of her fingerprints were on it. She carefully dropped the paperwork into Percy's waiting hands. He took it from her eagerly, placing his fingerprints all over the document. Thus, giving her another handy scapegoat.

"Dispose of that for me. It's a secure document that could destabilize the Ministry if it came to light," Umbridge informed him in her usual sickeningly sweet tone.

"It will be done, M'am," Percy said as he turned around and walked from the door.

Umbridge's eyes flashed with triumph, as her rapidly beating heart calmed down, thinking that the crisis had been averted.

She was in the clear and that brought a smile to her face. The nasty woman's facial expression became even nastier. A Muggle got his soul sucked out but she honestly did not care. One less inferior non-magic user to suck up oxygen. At least that's what she thought. It was Dumbledore and Potter fault anyway, if they had just toed the Ministry line, none of this would have happened.

Umbridge was a model of everything that a female pureblood of high breeding should be, if you asked her. She would tell anyone who would listen. She came from lineage that was some of the most amazing in the world and that really spoke of how pure her blood was.

Dolores Umbridge was not the only one who was basking in her moment of glory, no far from it. There was another person who thought that what she'd done was quite glorious. Her hands nearly rubbed together in thinly veiled glee and she wanted to mutter excellent as she held the paperwork that Umbridge had given her.

Thankfully, Umbridge did not have a clue. Her mother had taught her how to use memory charms properly since a young age and now she held the incriminating information in her hands that would bury Umbridge. If Fudge went along for the ride, then that was a nice bonus as well, although that was gravy on top of the downfall of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

The young Auror smiled as she made her way through the office to ensure that the documentation containing the order to send two Dementors to kiss Harry James Potter along with anyone else who had got in their way in the act and signed by the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge herself, found its way into the hands of Amelia Bones.

That monster would get put in her place and it would be a sweet, sweet, victory when it happened.

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry about everything that's happened, Harry," Andromeda stated as she fixed her eyes onto her godson.

Harry couldn't help but ponder this, in another life, at another time, he might have flown off of the handle about something like this, but he knew the circumstances that caused him to live the life that he lived. All he could do from here was roll with the punches and see where life brought him.

"If you're going to apologize for everything in my life, then you'll be apologizing for a really long time for something that wasn't your fault. There's a lot of fucked up shit that's happened," Harry said calmly.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and collected her thoughts before she offered one word. "Quite."

That might have been the understatements to end all understatements. If half of the rumors regarding Harry were true, well he did live a fairly interesting life to say the very least. The brunette witch could say that much without a shadow of a doubt. The woman's eyes locked onto Harry's and she had a wide ear to ear grin.

"It's true about the troll. True, about the Basilisk. True, about the hundred Dementors with a single Patronus charm," Harry confirmed. "And also, I managed to get past a nesting mother on a broomstick. How I did not get turned into a marshmallow, I will never know. Though, I did take a really big spike to the shoulder."

"Well, that just proves how powerful of a wizard you are," Andromeda said after she let out a low whistle. She tried not to make her comment seem too gushing, although it was hard to keep everything on the straight and narrow. The dark haired woman closed her eyes to avoid the adoring look that threatened to pass into them.

"Yes, it does," Harry offered to her, not bothering to keep the modesty out. "Then again, when you defeated a dark lord at the age of one years old. You really have a hell of an act to follow."

"Yes, yet somehow you're following it," Andromeda stated as she smiled. "Although there are a lot of people who do not think that you're living up to your potential."

Harry offered a crisp smile. "Would Severus Snape be a lot of people?"

"He may be," Andromeda confirmed as she placed her hand on his knee and looked at him. "Severus Snape has a serious depth perception problem when it comes to you. He and your mother were friends and he blamed James for stealing her away from him."

"I know. She told me as much," Harry said but that did not change anything regarding his own personal hatred regarding Snape. Honestly, to be fair it was more like indifference. He didn't care if Snape lived, died or was buggered nightly by Lucius, Draco, Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Well, friends might not be the most accurate description. He was my stalker and I was young and naïve enough to take pity on him," Lily corrected as she showed up to join the two of them. "He never had any redeeming qualities. Sure, he knew a lot about the dark arts and potions for his age,

but anyone can learn about that with enough study. Just because you mindlessly retain facts, it doesn't really make you intelligent."

"Well, I've never seen much of anything regarding his supposed intelligence," Harry said to both of them and Lily and Andromeda smiled.

"The only reason the cockroach isn't rotting in Azkaban is because Dumbledore vouched for him," Andromeda informed him. "Snape is nowhere near powerful or influential enough to have gotten out of trouble on his own accord. Dumbledore believes in second chances after all, along with third chances, sometimes fourth, fifth, and sixth chances. It's why he allowed a known felon into the Order of the Phoenix. A known felon I might add, who almost started another goblin rebellion with his counterfeit gold scheme years back."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Whispers in the Ministry are that there was an attack on your former residence after you left," Andromeda informed Lily and Harry. "And your cousin…along with four others, perhaps more, suffered the Dementor's kiss."

Harry let out a long whistle at that statement. Lily watched him very intently for his reaction and it came out after a few seconds of thought.

"It's a shame that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it's not like I could have saved everyone," Harry stated as he pushed the hair out of his face and put his hands on his chin, stroking it. "And, for some reason, since I disobeyed orders. Dumbledore and the rest of his Order, will try a demonize me as the anti-Christ, because apparently I can see the future and shit miracles out my ass."

"Yes, that's unfortunate, and I don't doubt it," Andromeda agreed, she gave an extremely prominent sigh. She wanted to shake her head in disgust but there was a part of her that stopped herself, because it would not be dignified.

"So, you managed to figure out…..how to get your hands on certain incriminating documents," Lily said as she watched Andromeda with a smile and the redhead could not resist adding. "I see that your spy network is still as intact as always, but then again, you were always able to find a way to stay well connected even though the Ministry was messed up."

Andromeda smiled at Lily. "Well, it's nothing quite that sophisticated, not really. It does pay to have a daughter who can shift her face to look like anyone, including the Minister's latest lapdog."

"Ah, Nymphadora…."

"Who hates her name," Andromeda said wistfully before she shook her head. "I don't even know….actually I do know why she hates it. Kids can be so cruel."

Harry did not have to use his imagination to see how people could make fun of the name Nymphadora.

"She's supposed to be reporting back later tonight with some information that she got from the latest meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Andromeda stated and Harry looked at her.

"You know, there's a chance that Dumbledore could…."

"Dumbledore sees world from a very black and white perspective. Nymphadora was in Hufflepuff, and thus she was never suspected and never will be suspected of any malicious wrongdoing," Andromeda said. In fact in Dumbledore's world, there were only two houses at Hogwarts sometimes,

with the other two being non-entities.

"She gives off a certain mask that will trip up Albus Dumbledore," Harry told the woman and she smiled with a nod.

"Yes, as long as she gives Dumbledore no reason to distrust her, he will blindly trust her because of his own preconceived stereotypes," Andromeda concluded in a firm voice.

"Very well," Harry commented, although there was a part of him that was looking forward to meeting Nym, as he started to call her in his head, though he might have called her that when he was very little. Nymphadora was quite the mouthful for a one year old.

A girl with those kind of powers, she'd have to be a boatload of fun. Harry could not stop smiling about the potential that a girl like that would have. In fact, Harry had a feeling that he was going to get to know her pretty well all things considered.

The wizard pushed his hair from his eyes and then stretched his right shoulder, offering the two beautiful woman before him a smile.

"Amelia Bones has had the material delivered to her," Andromeda announced.

Harry nodded, he knew Amelia's niece, Susan. Not well, but he knew her. She apologized to him profusely for the way Hufflepuff house acted during the Tri-Wizard, although Harry allowed Hermione to lead him away because he had to do homework. It was all about playing a role but the days where he allowed Hermione to lead him by the nose in an attempt to bolster her self esteem were done.

Although Harry wished that he did not because he wondered how far Susan's thank you would have gone. Oh well, he could find out later if he got the chance, after all she did have such a wonderful pair of Hufflepuffs.

"Ah, Amelia, she's going to rake Fudge over the coals and I'm sure she's going to crack open the case files regarding how you're being placed at the Dursleys was handled," Lily said with glee, almost wishing that she had a chance to see the show.

A smile crossed her face; the show would be something great, that much was for certain.

Andromeda closed her eyes as there was a few seconds where the two of them looked back and forth at each other. She sat across from Harry and there were many thoughts that was going through her mind presently.

"You know, If I didn't know by now how stupid some of the old families were," Harry said to break the silence. There were people in the Muggle government that were not that bright either, but this was something that transcended all conventional forms of stupidity. There were laws there that claimed to help people, but Harry knew better.

If there was a really threat like Voldemort that came up, they would be doomed. There was no question about that. In fact, Harry was wondering about what Voldemort was up to, the man was lying low.

"Lily always gets the best out of people, then again, you are her son. So there should be no reason why she shouldn't get the best out of you," Andromeda told him as she thought about it. Lily actually managed to earn what she did, instead of assuming that she knew it all.

"She does, she really does," Harry said with a smile across his face. It was almost like he knew his mother his entire life.

"There will be a power vacuum that opens up with Fudge being taken down and if I know Fudge, Dumbledore might get pulled down by association," Andromeda warned him as she brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "Although I do wish…."

She paused and collected her thoughts, no matter how hard it was, she had to try. There was a huge problem however, she found it difficult to get her mind together.

"Yes, Andi," Harry said to her, as he smiled.

"I think that you're ready for your NEWTs, and if you get your NEWTs. You'll be able to collect your full Inheritance," Andromeda said as she offered him a soulful gaze.

"That's good," Harry commented, as he wondered about certain things. He was prepared, ready or not, he was coming for something, anything, wherever this world took him.

Andromeda had no doubt in her mind that Harry had a lot of untapped potential. In fact, there was even less doubt the more she stood here and picked his mind. There were people who would claim to have all of the potential in the world but there was one simple fact.

Harry had that potential and more. There were no limits to how far he would ascend in the future.

"You know most of what you need to know. Actually, you know far more than you need to know," Andromeda commented as she looked over the notes that Harry made. She thought that she would have to make a few corrections but much to her surprise, she did not need to correct a word. That was something about that which brought a smile to her face, she was not about to lie. "Well done, Harry."

"I aim to please," Harry said with a slight bow.

Andromeda's mind went wild. It had been a long time since she had been with another man and as a pureblood witch. She recognized the power that was coursing off of Harry. The wizard pushed a little bit of that power towards her.

Naturally Harry knew what he was doing and he knew the effects that he had on women. He would have to be completely blind not to notice the effects that he had on women like Andromeda. He saw something flash through her eyes and her skin became flushed.

"Are you okay, Andi?"

Harry whispered the shortened version of her name right into her ear and his whisper caused parts of her to become undone. Andi's throat clenched up and she found it extremely difficult to swallow. Actually, speaking was something that came even harder.

"Yes….yes, I'm fine," Andromeda panted, her voice quivered a tiny bit and Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer towards her to close the gap.

Harry could see that he about ensnared the woman in his web, one more nudge and he would have her straight where he wanted her. It was all about timing, as his mother mentioned to him. His power needed to be stabilized.

"So, when's the last time you've been with a man?" Harry asked her in a whisper and Andromeda twitched, her eyes flooding over.

"I….um…beg your pardon," Andromeda managed in a stammering voice and Harry rested his hand on her bare thigh when he said this.

"When was the last time you've been with a man?" Harry repeated his previous inquiry to her slowly and without any hesitation as he ran his fingers up her thighs and this caused Andromeda to shiver slightly. He did not want her to have any doubt in her mind where he was coming from.

Andromeda tried to keep it together but his strong hand on her thigh, after not being touched in that way for so long. It made it hard for her to focus, it made it hard for her to even remember her name.

"You're tense," Harry whispered to her and he slipped behind her.

"Sorry it's just…."

"No, don't be sorry," Harry said as he placed his hands down upon her smooth shoulders, feeling the delicious flesh beneath his hand. He ran his hands across her them, stroking them tenderly with the palm of his hand. It was a delightful feeling and he wanted to make sure he felt every single inch of it.

Andromeda felt butterflies flap in the pit of her stomach and also a heat in her loins.

She wanted him, so badly.

Andromeda got up, shoving his hands off of her shoulders.

Harry smiled, the next play was hers. She stepped forward.

"It has been a long time," Andromeda admitted to him in a lustful tone, seduction dripping from her words and her tongue slowly traced the inside of her lip. "It's been far, far too long, I've forgotten, I've forgotten what it's like to have certain needs fulfilled."

She smiled at Harry, and gave him a lustful purr.

"Indulge me Harry," Andi said as she threw her arms around his neck and there was a few seconds where the two of them stood pressed against each other.

Harry felt her hot breath against his ear and her right hand now rested on his abs, inching lower.

"Indulge me," Andi breathed in his ear.

Harry indulged her alright, pulling her into a tight hug. The two of them connected with a burning kiss.

Andromeda felt fireworks go off in her mind as Harry pushed her back onto the bed. The woman's eyes closed as Harry had her back against the bed, her mind going wild.

Harry smiled as he pushed away from her, only long enough to pull her shirt off her body. He revealed her bra covered chest and he only had only word to say about this.

"You're beautiful," Harry breathed as he traced down her stomach and made his way down the skirt that she was wearing.

Andi shivered as she felt his hands get closer to her core. She spread her legs for him eagerly.

"I'm yours Harry, take me, make me yours," Andi begged him and Harry pinned her arms down against the bed.

"Oh, you want me to make you mine?" Harry asked her.

She offered a labored "Yes," which was all that Harry needed to hear.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Harry kissed Andromeda on the side of the neck, working his talented mouth all the way down the side of her neck. The woman closed her eyes, and felt the mouth of this powerful young wizard work down his body.

Each kiss brought fire through her body.

"Harry," Andromeda breathed.

"Relax, Andi, you're going to enjoy this," Harry breathed as he parted her legs and removed her panties. "And nice, you're already wet for me."

Andi closed her eyes, she felt Harry's fingers slowly brush against her. She gushed even harder when she heard the rumors of what those people with Parseltongue could do and she felt her thighs part as she offered a long breath.

He stroked the insides of her lips and Harry felt the arousal. He raised his fingers up and brought them into his mouth. His eyes closed over, with Harry sucking the tangy juices from it.

"Oh, tastes good, tastes really good," Andromeda breathed as Harry worked his tongue into her deeper.

Andromeda lifted her lips up off of the couch, with Harry bringing his tongue deeper into her. The woman's hips thrashed forward as Harry licked her insides.

"Damn, fuck, go, god, go Harry," Andromeda breathed as his tongue picked up a steady amount of momentum and he pushed deeper into her.

Andromeda felt her thighs get grabbed and Harry closed his eyes, using his tongue to bury deeper into her. He imagined himself talking to a snake for maximum pleasure.

The pureblood woman screamed as she felt Harry's tongue slither in her. It was doing things to her that she never thought were amazing. The woman bucked her hips up and Harry worked into her body, there was another jolt as she felt her quim being eaten out.

Andromeda thrashed as she thought that she was going to black out from the organism that Harry gave her. The dark haired wizard delved his tongue deep between her pussy lips, licking and suckling at them. Andromeda breathed heavily as Harry cupped the underside of her breasts, working her over. The woman's eyes closed tightly as Harry kept working into her.

His tongue delved even deeper than ever before and these actions caused the woman to become undone.

Harry removed her top and gazed upon her amazing breasts. They were perfect and round, not to mention high. Harry gave one of them a squeeze.

"Harry, I need you in me," Andromeda breathed and Harry kissed her down the neck, before stopping and nuzzling his face into the valley of her breasts.

"So good, I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry told her.

Andi felt herself get extremely excited about that possibility. Her walls clenched at the thought of him being inside her, ravishing her, fucking her brains out like he promised. Her walls moistened and both sets of lips hungered for his meet.

Andromeda was hoisted up and plunged with his cock pushing between her walls. The woman closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as he stretched her out.

"Yes," Andromeda moaned as she felt her nipples stiffen and Harry captured one into his mouth.

Harry's mouth latched on her nipple, suckling her like a nursing babe as her hips worked around his probing penis. The dark haired woman was going to ride him into the ground. Her walls tightened around him and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

His dick speared into her body and Andromeda moaned hungrily as she felt her walls stretch out.

An explosion of fireworks went off through her mind as Andromeda rode his thick hard cock. The dark haired woman kept riding him kept bouncing up and down upon him. She was riding his dick hard and Harry enjoyed playing with her breasts as much as she enjoyed having them played with.

Harry explored every nook and cranny of the body of this MILF and that's what she was, legal definition, she was a MILF and Harry continued to fuck her brains out. She bounced higher and firmer on his thick cock, working her hips around him. Her moans intensified as she kicked things up a few more notches, riding his thick prick and milking him with her walls.

"Oh, ah, mmm, ah," Andromeda moaned as she rode this thick cock for everything that she thought it was worth and with the expression on her face, Harry could tell that she thought it was worth a hell of a lot. Her walls tightened around him as she bounced up and slammed down onto his rock hard cock.

Harry grabbed her breast and squeezed it, causing her moans.

Andromeda did not know how much she could take, the orgasm that rocked through her body. His hard dick pushed through her body and there was a lustful moan with Harry driving into her body.

Harry squeezed her tit once again and this caused her to go wild with pleasurable moans.

"Harder, oh yes, love these tits," Harry breathed as he licked and slurped them.

Andromeda was not going to say anything due to her current state of being fucked silly but if she could, she would say that these tits loved Harry as much as he loved them.

The sexy MILF rode his stiffening prick, working it between her legs. Explosive fire shot through the back of her mind.

Lily watched from the doorway with a smile, placing her hand on the top of her head as she continued to watch Andromeda ride Harry like a prized stallion. His huge cock speared into her multiple times and drove her to fits ecstasy.

Andromeda screamed and slid down, collapsing on Harry. Harry's face was pushed between her breasts.

"I think you broke her, Harry," Lily commented with a smile that crossed her face.

"Well she'll have to get over it, won't she?" Harry asked, pleased to see that his mother was already buck naked and ready for him.

Lily crawled seductively over the bed where Andromeda was laying now. She smiled as she buried her face into Andromeda's soaked cunt.

Harry watched, his still hard cock getting even harder as he watched his mother eat out the other woman. There was a few seconds where he paused and he saw his mother's ass swaying.

He did not even bother to turn down the invitation, Harry's hand dug into Lily's super heated mound, rotating into her.

Lily gave a pant and Harry dug his finger into her deeper, feeling out her insides. The redhead felt Harry's finger stroke her over and over again.

Harry pushed his finger into her even deeper with him digging his finger into her. The redhead pushed her hips back towards him and Harry smiled as he cupped her gushing cunt.

Lily's eyes widened but she kept eating Andromeda out. Harry plunged into her from behind and took her perfect pussy, slamming his rock hard phallus into her from behind. The redhead panted as Harry grabbed her around the hips and sawed into her from behind.

Her walls clamped around Harry's invading rod and he bounced back, slamming his balls onto her hips. He dribbled off against her hips and Harry breathed as he worked into her from behind. There were a few thrusts where he went into her hard from behind. The wizard's eyes filled with pleasure as he filled his mother with his super hard cock.

Lily moaned as she felt her son's cock push into her velvety walls. She gave a series of lustful moans and she kept munching on Andromeda's pussy.

Andromeda's eyes opened as Lily was eating her snatch, licking her. This brought back so many amazing memories that she could not even, no she could not even begin to think about everything. There was a sense where Harry wrapped his hands around Lily's thighs and drilled his tongue into her, licking out her insides.

Lily panted, lifting her hips, with Harry using his tongue to go deeper into her body. The redhead's pussy walls were cleaned out, pleasured by Harry.

'Ah, oh, yes,' Lily mentally breathed, cooing as Harry's tongue buried into her.

Lily pushed her face down into Andromeda's snatch as Harry rode into her from behind. He rutted into her from behind and Lily closed her eyes tightly, his balls slapping against her body. There was a heavy smack, smack, smack, as Harry continued to work himself deeper into her inviting pink hole.

'Yes, oh, yes, oh fuck, oh yes,' Lily managed mentally.

Harry could hear these thoughts, and he was encouraged to bring his huge dick deeper into his mother's inviting pussy.

He felt her velvety tightness wrap around him, with Harry working himself into her. He pushed into her and he placed his hands on Lily's back.

"Mmm, so good, so tight, fucking hell, you're so tight," Harry breathed as he rammed into her.

Andromeda moaned.

"Cum in her, oh then cum in me," Andromeda breathed.

"Go ahead, come in Andi, I'll take some from her if I'm thirsty," Lily said as she pulled back.

Harry pulled out of his mother and then shoved his dick inside his godmother's dripping snatch.

He worked his cock into her hard and Andromeda hung onto him, moaning heavily as his balls worked around her. He was balls deep into her and Andromeda closed her eyes.

"Cum for me, oh cum in me, oh yes," Andromeda breathed, she was on a potion, so she was not thinking of the consequences.

Harry smiled as he plowed into her one more time and then his balls tightened. He released his cum into her spurt after spurt.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

Nymphadora "Don't Call Me Nymphadora" Tonks had been watching the entire scene from the doorway in abject shock.

If she could figure out what she saw she would be happy. As it was she broke everything down in her mind.

Harry Fucking Potter was in her house.

Harry Fucking Potter was screwing her mother.

Lily Evans came back from the dead.

Harry Fucking Potter was fucking his own mother.

Harry Fucking Potter was fucking her Godmother.

They were all fucking each other.

Tonks was pissed that she did not get invited and she was not getting fucked by Harry Fucking Potter.

And she really needed a cold shower right a

Gratitude

Chapter Five: Gratitude

Harry Fucking Potter was not going to lie; His life was turning around for the best. He was going to earn his fame, and on his own terms, not what was declared a group of slack jawed yokel wand wavers. Half of the time, it made Harry wonder if they had such low self-esteem that they had to latch onto an idol whether it be him or Dumbledore. Of course, how anyone knew about him in the first place was something that baffled Harry.

Then he remembered that Hagrid was the one who took him from of his parent's house and well, as Harry found out constantly, Hagrid and alcohol did not mix. Then again, Dumbledore might have done a better job to hush it up but it was obvious that for all of his talk of wanting to give Harry a normal life, he sure went out of his way to see that Harry was made out to be a symbol of some sort.

Harry shook his head, this world was populated by idiots but there were a few people that very nearly gave him some hope. At least more hope than he had at first. The wizard smiled at the thought of a world that was going to come apart because of one little thing and the incident with the Dementors was going to cause a lot of things to become undone.

Harry would be lying, if he said that he didn't think that they deserved a lot of the bad luck coming to them. The Wizarding World had allowed themselves to be a bit too complacent for a bit too long and Harry prepared himself for the next move.

"You're up really early."

Andromeda made this statement as she joined him. She was dressed in a thin black bathrobe that wrapped around her ample curves. Her legs were shown off and the top was parted enough to allow Harry to see a hint of the cleavage that she had to offer. The smile that crossed his face at that wonderful sight could not beat.

"Well, you and Mum didn't quite wear me out last night," Harry responded as he looked at the woman who smiled.

"I figured as much. You can go for a long time, which is going to cause you to be sought out. Mostly by females who don't have nearly the stamina that you do and won't until they hit their final maturity," Andromeda told Harry and he smiled.

"At the age of seventeen."

"Veela is of course the exception, as they hit their final maturity early, at the age of fourteen. Although they look like they are young children until then, it's a defense mechanism for when they cannot control their auras," Andromeda stated as she leaned back. "You know she owes you a life debt."

Harry smiled, Fleur owed him a life debt several times over, well actually once, if he wanted to be exact. She did owe him a debt of gratitude for saving her sister in the Lake. Then when he saved Fleur in the Maze, that formed the actual life debt between them.

"She's a Veela, that's good enough for me," Harry said, the thought of ensnaring a creature that was pure sex personified was very enticing for Harry. Actually it was more then enticing, it was something that Harry pretty much got off on, there was no question about that. The wizard prepared

himself for his next move, for his next conquest.

"So, tea, Harry?" Andromeda asked as she placed her hands on the side of her face and looked at her godson's face. The two of them looked deeply into each others eyes, with smiles across their faces. "I know what you're going to have for dessert."

Andromeda paused as Lily was not up yet, although she heard some stirring in the other room. Still, this allowed Andi some time alone with Harry.

"I know what I'd like to have but sadly, business before pleasure," Harry said to the oldest Black daughter.

Andromeda smiled as she placed a hand on Harry's knees. She considered her words carefully before speaking them.

"That's the problem and you know that there's going to be a storm coming," Andromeda stated as she smiled at Harry.

"Dumbledore and his order, believe me, I know about that," Harry offered before letting off a low whistle. Boy did he ever know about that and he also knew the problems that were going to come from that. The wizard was preparing himself for what might prove to be an explosive reunion with the old man.

"Why are you going to do about Molly Weasley?" Andromeda asked her godson. "It's a little known fact that she intends for you marry Ginerva and have Hermione marry Ronald, so there can be one Big Happy Weasley Family."

There was laughter from Harry at that one, as amusement danced in his eyes due to some hidden secret he was privy too.

"Well, she's….she's in for a surprise then, I think in more ways than one," Harry said and Andromeda raised an eyebrow, but Harry was going to let her in on the secret. "Her daughter and Hermione have been in a relationship for at least a year, if not longer."

"Well that will make Molly's head explode," Andromeda chuckled, she felt really amused by the thought for some reason, but then again, she never got along with Molly Weasley and most self respecting purebloods didn't. Or most people who didn't have their nose firmly placed up Albus Dumbledore's ass either.

"I can suspect a rant about how it's inappropriate, just like what I'm doing is somehow inappropriate," Harry said to Andromeda and the woman nodded her head. "Hermione, doesn't think I know."

"Which was your intention," Andromeda said to him, picking up the hint straight away regarding that.

"Yes, that was my intention," Harry agreed to her as he picked up the cup of tea and drank it slowly. The fact that it had been delivered by a house elf made him think about another misinformed crusade of Hermione's.

Dobby had spoken with Harry last year, asking if he could bond with Harry and become the Potter family house elf although it would be in name only. The reason for that being was that house elves could grow very manic if they did not belong to a family. Obviously, all of the house elves at Hogwarts belonged to the family of who the current Headmaster was, but Dobby was a special case. Not properly accepting Dumbledore as his master, given that he held a debt towards Harry Potter for

freeing him from an abusive family.

"So, what happens when all the shit hits the fan?" Andromeda asked Harry and he smiled as he leaned back, sipping on the tea as he pondered his predicament.

"Good question, hopefully everything will turn out for the better," Harry stated as he kept drinking the tea and relaxing for a few seconds. He was not going to lie, he was not looking forward to many things that were going to happen in the near future.

Sooner or later, he was going to have to look Dumbledore in the eye and then the mask would have to come off.

Harry was willing to remove his mask if it served a purpose. However, he wondered if Albus Dumbledore was going to lose his if given a good reason or that he had fooled everyone especially himself. Dumbledore had grown so accustomed to having it on that Harry had serious doubts about some things. The elderly Headmaster had become the person that the world thought knew so very much and held all the answers, that Harry had to wonder if he'd had grown to believe all of the hype that people had built up around him.

"The Ministry is in a state of flux. So they have problems that don't involve trying to take you down, at least not right now," Andromeda informed him and Harry smiled. "Right now at least."

"Yes, right now," Harry muttered, shrugging his shoulders, then sipping his tea. There would be a few more things to do although he could get to them in due time.

"But, knowing Harry, he has something in mind that will help weather the storm."

Lily showed up, dressed in a pair of lacy red bra and panties and Harry had to admit, he approved of this sight. His mother looked like a treat, swaying her hips as she turned up and parking herself on Harry's lap, running her toned arse across his boxer clad bottom.

"Best seat in the house," Lily breathed out and Harry smiled as he nuzzled his face up against her neck. "I'm going to really go over the ritual today. But, I've come to the conclusion it would help if we had six females plus Harry."

"Right, power of seven," Harry agreed, seven was the most powerful magical number after all. Just because he didn't take every class and nearly drive himself to a nervous breakdown by using a time turner, didn't mean that he hadn't taken an extra curricular interest in his studies.

He smiled, there were a lot of rumors that he was not interested in the females at Hogwarts, but while that was true. It was more like with his powers, he would burn them out too fast. He thought about the sex that he required to balance out his magic and how his head was clearer now than ever before. The echo in his head that was Voldemort was less prominent as well, which made Harry mentally prepare himself for the next step.

"So, I've got a letter to send later," Harry told both Andromeda and Lily.

"That should not be too hard," Andromeda said but then she frowned. "I thought that Nymphadora was around here somewhere this morning."

Harry smiled, he could have sworn he saw the woman as well, but then again, she could be anywhere and anyone. Her shape shifting powers allowed her to blend into a crowd extremely well. From what he read about Metamorphmagi, they did not have a natural form, so asking one to see their natural form was worse than slapping someone's mother in the face. That was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Andromeda frowned as she wondered where her daughter went off to. She did not raise her to be this rude when a guest was in the house.

Lily had a grin on her face that she could not take off with any means whatsoever. "I think that your daughter might have got a bit of the Harry experience up close and personal this morning."

There was a few seconds where Andromeda's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Well, maybe I should go to look for her, to see if she is still around," Harry said as he rose to his feet to search for the young Miss Tonks.

He was about ready to scope out another member for his Collective. The young wizard took a few steps towards the kitchen and made his way inside. He figured that he would get something to eat, after all the activities of last night had left him a tad bit famished, just a little bit anyway. The wizard made his way fully into the room and then got a sandwich.

Being able to do magic did have its advantages, on the other hand Harry did have it ingrained in his head how to make a sandwich the good old fashioned way.

He heard footsteps. For some reason, Harry always had sharp hearing; it allowed him to pick up on things that other people might not pick on. Harry prided himself on having this sort of sixth sense that allowed him to pick up on these things that others might not have been able to get a hold of.

Regardless, Harry turned around and saw her standing right there. She had short shoulder length blonde hair, at least she did today, that only touched down to that part of her body. She had an alluring pair of blue eyes and a pair of rosy red lips. She wore a white top that stretched around a large pair of breasts, she looked to have grown them to about DD Cup, perhaps much larger. Her shirt rode up as it stretched around these breasts, causing Harry to watch her with a smile. She wore a pair of tight shorts that wrapped snugly her ass. The two of them stared at each other as they took the other in.

"Wotcher, Harry," the female said as she leaned back against the closest wall, the fabric of her shirt straining around her breasts. She frowned, they seemed to be growing larger in Harry's presence.

"You must be Nymphadora," Harry said casually and Nymphadora Tonks glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks told him loudly and she was about to take out her wand so she could threaten to hex him with it, but Harry had her wand between his fingers where he twirled it ideally.

"Better keep your eye on the ball, Nymmy, you never know what might happen," Harry whispered in a low voice into her ear and she flinched as she backed further against the wall.

"Oh, really, is that a threat or is that a promise?" Tonks asked as she watched him with a smile but his lips were a few inches away from hers. She was not going to make the first move, she was going to make him make the first move because that was just the type of person she was.

'So you want to play the dom, do you, Nymmy?' Harry asked himself in amusement.'I can play this stubborn game a lot longer than you can, girl, and you'll be begging for me to get in your panties by the end of the day.'

A flash of mischief went through the green eyes of Harry Potter and that was the kind of look that moistened the panties of every girl who had the misfortune of being caught up in it. Tonks backed up against the wall fully, the fact her back was pressed up against the wall. Well, that was the irony to end all ironies for sure.

"It's whatever you want it to be Nym-Pha-Dora," Harry breathed in her ear, stretching out the syllables and he teased a kiss but then he pulled away at the last second with a triumphant smirk on his face.

'You dick,' Tonks thought, she was going to have to change these panties now before she went to work. She tried to shake off the very vivid fantasies that were trying to poke their way into her subconscious; it was much easier said than done.

"So….it was nice meeting you, I've got a letter to write," Harry said conversationally to her, after having her pinned against the wall for what seemed like several minutes but was less than a minute really. He made sure to allow his crotch to brush against her wetness, before he pulled back from her completely and made his way from the kitchen his sandwich in tow.

Nym really was considering calling in sick and then pouncing him on her mother's table right now. The Auror department did not pay as much as she thought it did, especially for rookie Aurors so she still crashed with her mother, which pissed her off.

Not that she had a problem with people who still lived with their parents, but she just would have preferred that she didn't have to do it.

The blonde turned her hair a short brown and her assets into something more modest. Although, she figured that a short skirt and those assets would allow her to open a few more doors, but she would not want to go down that route. Plus, giving some of her co-workers in the Ministry, she would rather get in a snog session with the giant squid then touch them with a thirty nine and a half foot pole. She'd also seen a video from Japan that one of her friends owned, which seemed to indicate the Squid would be better at getting her off then any of them would be as well.

Harry smiled, he left his impression, he really did. Now he had a lot of other things other to do and the first was send a letter to send to a friend. He knew that she would be happy to help, hell the ritual that they were using to expel the Horcrux was loosely based in Veela magic. So she'd probably be even more intrigued by what he needed to talk with her about.

Working this into a letter, well that was something that was easier said than done but Harry enjoyed the challenge that was at hand. Beginning something was the biggest challenge of them all, but once again, he was about to step up to the challenge.

Tapping his quill against the parchment, he prepared to write out his request.

Working at the Ministry of Magic for over fifteen years, Amelia Bones had seen her share of incompetence. That was something that just went along with the job, there were going to be a few morons. This was the government that tried to pass stupid bills more often than most people changed their shoes.

Yet, this latest thing, this took the cake by far. Amelia could not even begin to think with how all of this was all agitating her and the woman placed her hand on her chin, rocking her head back with a frown on her face.

She could not even begin to imagine the incompetence required to do something this stupid and the woman tapped her fingers on the desk, as she went through the Ministry records. She would not be surprised if she got a visit from Cornelius Fudge in an attempt to delay the inevitable, likely with an excuse about not wanting to cause a panic.

Amelia sighed, Fudge really cared more about his own position then the lives of anyone else. If someone blew up the Ministry, then he would do everything in his power to make sure it was covered up for long as possible. Even after mass casualties.

When Black escaped Azkaban a couple of years ago. It was something that was covered up for a long time and the investigation was handled by a team hand selected by Fudge who overstepped his boundaries as Minister of Magic. Amelia was still trying to find the records of Black trail and she had found nothing, nothing at all. That made her start wondering about how it was handled. She was not about to give up no matter what and Amelia pressed forward through some more Ministry records, including the information that had been dropped right into her hand yesterday.

"Amelia, I need to have a word with you."

'Right on schedule,' the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement thought with a sigh. She knew that this was a meeting that was coming sooner rather than later and it was time to face the Minister himself.

"Yes, Minister, what is it?" Amelia asked as she leaned forward towards him acting casual and looking business like.

"You know, we don't need to get the Muggles involved with this situation," Cornelius stated to her, with what he thought was a charming smile but really just made him look like a leering pervert. He'd rather not deal with the Prime Minister any more than he had to. The man seemed very much annoyed with him last time. "It would be in your best interests not…."

"Minister, I'm not getting the Muggles involved in this," Amelia informed the Minister of Magic and there was a sense that he looked rather relieved all things considered. That relief was going to be short lived as it turned out. "At least not yet, but there's something going on in the Ministry and your little scheme, whatever it is, is going to blow up in your face."

"Scheme? I didn't have anything to do…."

"Maybe you didn't, Fudge, but someone in your office staff did," Amelia told the Minister and he took a step back. "And now I find out about the circumstances where Harry Potter was taken to his relatives, bypassing all Ministry procedures…."

"Now! I can hardly be blamed for that, that was Bagnold," Fudge told the woman as he pinched his nose with a sigh.

"And then there's the incident as of three years ago where there was an irregularity regarding his supposed performance of underage magic…."

"The boy was obviously trying to indulge himself in his fame, Lucius Malfoy assures me…."

"Do not talk to me unless you have an opinion that has not been force fed to you by Lucius Malfoy," Amelia snapped curtly. "I've noticed that there are several more qualified candidates have been passed up for government positions for those who have been recommended by Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy is a respected wizard. Surely, you cannot believe those rumors? He was under the Imperius Curse."

"He made donations to the Ministry two days before he was cleared of all charges, I doubt it's a coincidence," Amelia said dryly. "You have three days Minister."

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge asked, looking like a deer in the headlights and a rather dumb one at

that.

"Three days, to give me the records of the trial that found Sirius Black guilty of his crimes," Amelia told the Minister, speaking slowly and clearly, as if addressing a five year old.

"I wasn't Minister then. Crouch must have had the records tossed out….."

"There would always be a record of the conviction notice, along with a transcript of the trial, and you will bring it to me," Amelia said waving off his excuses. Whether or not Black was innocent or guilty. That fact was irrelevant to Amelia, the fact of the matter was that she needed no doubt that he was guilty. To prove that, she needed to study the trial transcripts down to the letter.

Fudge looked like he was sweating like a pig in a suit. He was stuck with his back against the wall, unable to figure out what to do next.

"Black never….well...he never received a trial," Fudge stammered out in a small voice.

"Bagnold and Crouch I take it? Still, you knew this and yet still signed the order to kiss Black on sight, when there's small sliver, a chance that he may be innocent of the crimes…."

"Dumbledore said…."

"I would think given the bullshit you've been spreading, you've recently come to the conclusion that Dumbledore is not the most reliable witness in the world," Amelia said to Fudge cutting him off and then she flipped through the notes that she had. "If he said that Black was guilty, gave his evidence without a trial, fine. Yet, you seem to think that Dumbledore is mistaken about He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named having returned."

Fudge nodded stiffly, although he was trapped in the corner that he was trying desperately to crawl out of.

"You don't believe that he has returned?" Fudge questioned breathlessly, he was fearful of the possibility that Dumbledore and Potter could be right. He managed to silence that voice in the back of his mind. He had to be right, he was always right, he was the Minister of Magic.

"A body was never found," Amelia reminded him in a sharp voice and that was a statement that said everything regarding this problem, as far as she was concerned.

"Truer words have been never spoken."

The clunking of a wooden leg could be heard and Mad-Eye Moody showed up, with a wide grin on his face.

"Moody, what are you doing here?" Fudge asked him.

"I've been brought out of retirement. It isn't as cracked up as they said it would be," Moody growled as he placed his scarred hands on the wall, as he looked at Fudge with his magical eye. "Seems to me like the Ministry's in deep shit, rogue Dementors running around….which is strange given that the Dementors have been bound to the will of the Ministry for a long damn time, although a strong wizard like Lord Voldemort could override it."

"He's dead," Fudge breathed. "Dumbledore said…."

"So you only believe Dumbledore when it's convenient? Well that's interesting, very interesting in fact," Moody said as Fudge took a step back, feeling like he was being tried, judged and found

wanting.

Fudge knew that he was in deep shit now, not that he wasn't before. The Minister of Magic felt his confidence fade although Moody did that to a guy.

"This investigation begins now, Cornelius," Amelia told him firmly. "The Heads of Department have been informed. We will find anyone who has been involved in mass cover ups, dating back to October 31st 1981 and beyond."

"I'm the Minister of Magic," Fudge argued and he was about to add that the people served him, not the other way around, but he was cut off.

"Aye, lad, but don't forget who put you in that cushy little seat," Moody commented as he looked at him with his magical eye and a gnarled finger pointed towards him.

Fudge thought that this was not over, but he was hard pressed to argue with these two formidable forces.

He could not help but think that there were going to be a few changes and he was not going to like any of them.

Amelia smiled, she could see Fudge sweating like a pig in a furnace, and it was time for him to learn that just because he was the Minister of Magic. It didn't mean that he was above magical law.

Harry smiled as he looked over the information in front of him. The Potter line and the Black line owned majority share of the Daily Prophet, along with several other magical newspapers. There were going to be a few changes made for the better now that he knew that fact.

That could happen later, right now, Harry was waiting for a special guest. He sat at the edge of the common room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had a charm up that would make it so no one that he didn't want to would recognize him. He was good enough at blending into a crowd when he wanted to and now there was nothing more that he wanted than to blend into this crowd.

Although, giving those people, he figured that this was the last place that they would look for him. Harry actually was counting on their mass stupidity in thinking that he would be hiding out in the Muggle World, likely like a lost and helpless little lamb.

The wizard smiled as he saw the young woman he was waiting for show up and what a sight she was.

Actually calling her a radiant sight might be understating her beauty, but perhaps Harry was being a bit too forward with the situation. Regardless, he saw the blonde standing there in all her glory. Her silvery blonde hair framed her glorious face and brought a smile to Harry's. The wizard saw her radiant blue eyes burn with passion and men would get a nose bleed just by looking at her.

Then again, why wouldn't they? She had perfectly firm and large breasts that were at least a DD Cup size, and a flat and toned stomach. She'd developed the perfect hourglass figure and a tight ass that could stop people in their tracks. That black top and choker that she wore, along with the fingerless black gloves stood out in the magical world. Her nails were painted red. She had long and gorgeous legs that were completely flawless, showed off by the tight black micro-mini skirt that she wore. Her legs were covered in fishnet stockings and boots that covered what he was sure was a sexy set of feet.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Fleur purred, deciding to drop that facade of a French accent, which proved that she trusted him enough to remove that mask.

"Good to see you, Fleur," Harry said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Her lips burned against it as tingle spread through his body where they touch, which would cause hormone overload for normal wizards. Hell, Ron nearly blacked out after Fleur gave him a tiny peck on the cheek, not the full blown kiss that she gave Harry now.

"You do realize that the entire Order is out looking for you, don't you?" Fleur whispered to Harry and he smiled towards the French bombshell.

"Yes, although they'll never find me," Harry offered to her. "I'm pretty good at Hide and Seek."

"I've noticed," Fleur said, she heard rumors about where Harry might have been, but she was shocked that he trusted her enough to talk to her. "So…..why did you…."

"I have a pretty good idea when I can trust people and when I can't trust people," Harry told her and Fleur nodded in response. "Although with you, it took a while for me to get over that little boy crack."

Fleur looked sheepish. Which, was a very different type of look for the Veela. "Well, I'd been preparing for the tournament for two years, so it was a shock that Harry Fucking Potter of all people was competing in the tournament. I mean, you're kind of a hard act to follow."

"What about Krum?" Harry asked Fleur and she shook her head.

"Flavor of the month, not that good looking at all. He could have women fall in front of him naked and he wouldn't bother to notice," Fleur stated calmly. "We are very much alike, in some ways. People don't bother to look past the surface, past their own expectations that they have of us. Which is their mistake."

"Yes, that's a common blind spot with some people," Harry said as he looked at the young woman in the eyes. "I need your help."

Fleur look surprised and she offered him a teasing smile. "Oh? The great Harry Potter, he needs my help of all people!"

"Fleur," Harry told her and Fleur smiled at him. "There's something….a ritual...that I need to undergo to tap into my full power and hopefully rid the world of Voldemort, once and for all."

"That sounds like a noble endeavor but why do you need my help?" Fleur asked him and Harry smiled.

"It has to involve me having sex with a bunch of hot women to expel the piece of him that he left in me," Harry told Fleur and the woman watched him, raising an eyebrow.

She paused for a second although to be honest, she was hoping that Harry would ravish her last year. Sadly, he had been around that snooty bookworm all year round, who obviously thought that she was better than Fleur. Then again, most girls were jealous of her, despite Fleur never having done anything to them. But this girl in particular had a lot of insecurities that Fleur hoped that she would resolve in due time, or she'd have a very miserable and lonely life until she wasted away to nothing in a library clenching a book to her chest.

"You know, Harry, if you wanted to get in my panties, I'm sure there was an easier way to do so, if you'd just asked last year," Fleur told him with a saucy smile and a wink.

"Fleur, I'm being serious," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know, so was I," Fleur responded as she shifted her weight a tad.

"Of course, you might not be up for it," Harry told the young blonde and Fleur watched him with narrowed eyes of her own, slightly annoyed by the implication he was making.

"Oh, you think that I might not be up for it, maybe a demonstration is in order?" Fleur asked him, enjoying a challenge.

'Yes, maybe, if you think you can handle me," Harry said as he scooped Fleur up in his arms bridal style and disappeared with both of them.

Fleur's eyes widened as she was sat down onto the ground.

"Since when could you apparate?" Fleur asked him and Harry gave her a smug grin.

"Since I was like eight?" Harry told her, and Fleur watched him with a baffled expression on her face. "Oh c'mon Fleur, I survived the Killing Course, I created a Patronus at thirteen, I threw off the Imperius Curse at fourteen, why couldn't I have learned how Apparate before I even went to Hogwarts?"

Fleur offered him a grin and she looked at him. "Touche, Mr. Potter, Touche."

"Yes, I figured that was coming," Harry told the young blonde bombshell as he locked his eyes onto hers. "So are you ready for this one?"

"I was born ready," Fleur purred as she slid down to her knees in the bedroom. She had dreamed of Harry forcing her down to her knees before him, making her his slave.

"Let's start with these beautiful things," Harry stated to her with a smile as he stared at her top before pulling it from her body. "And no bra, it's almost like you had this planned."

"Let me please you, Master," Fleur begged with a pleading motion in her eyes as she scooted forward.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Fleur wrapped her hand around Harry's tool in one swift motion, slowly working it up and down and she swayed to the side, allowing her tits to sway.

"Oh, take those tits, and fuck me," Harry breathed as Fleur pumped her fist up and down him. Then she licked her tongue around the head of his member.

"Oh, you want that, well you've got that, I'm going to please you, master," Fleur purred lustfully at him and Harry pushed her down upon the ground. His cock slid between her ample tits.

Fleur closed her eyes tight, this was what she wanted, oh Merlin this was what she wanted all along. Harry rammed into her tits with several hard thrusts and she whimpered in pleasure as he fucked her breasts like he owned them.

Harry sped up the actions as her moans encouraged him. He loved her supple mounds. He realized that given her firmness and her heritage that she had, she could be young and fit for hundreds of years. And that's what Harry liked about it.

"Damn baby, work that pole, oh yes, that's so hot, I'm going to pound you all night long," Harry

grunted as he allowed several long strokes in between her breasts and that caused her body to heat up with pleasure.

"Longer, oh please, longer!" Fleur shrieked as she felt all twelve inches of Harry's rock hard dick fuck her huge tits. Most grown males could not boast of an endowment.

This was the most she ever did with a male, all other males in her age group blacked out when she barely touched their hand. They were weak, they were little boys, unlike Harry.

"Say that I'm not a little boy," Harry growled as he pinned her down and pistoned his penis out of the valley that was her cleavage. She captured his cock with a lustful suck, but Harry slowed down. "SAY IT!"

"You're….not a leetle boy," Fleur moaned as she felt juices pool down her thighs and she wondered when her panties and skirt were ripped off. She was too blinded by her lust to notice.

"You're not a leetle boy, what?" Harry asked her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her stiffening nipples.

"You're not a little boy, master," Fleur mewled as he once again rammed her tits hard and she was losing it. She shrieked as he sent little bursts of magical pleasure between her legs and caused her pussy to burn with amazing delight.

Her pussy burned with pleasure as he rammed her hard. He kept assaulting her tits.

"I'm going to shoot my load on your tits," Harry grunted as he sped up his thrusts between her amazing globes.

"Yes, make me….make me yours, master!" Fleur moaned hotly.

Harry stretched out her torment a little bit more but then he sped up ramming her breasts over and over again.

Fleur was determined to shower in his heavenly cum and sure enough, she did not have that long to wait. She had an orgasm just thinking about it, without touching herself.

Being a Veela who could not touch anyone and having backed up sexual energy was a bitch but now she had someone to release it with.

He kept jack hammering her tits as hard as he could. His balls tightened and he sent a huge stream of cum onto her. It was like a rocket that sent his juices spraying onto her luscious tits.

Wizard's cum cum was extremely thick, it splattered against her body, covering her delicious melons. She was showered in his cum and she moaned lustfully as Harry drained his balls onto her chest.

Harry's cum was thick and Fleur felt recharged and hornier than ever. She was swimming with primal, animalistic lust, imagining that work of hard ravishing her.

She could not wait for Harry to get hard, rather she pounced him, sinking herself down on his dick, rubbing her super wet slit onto him.

Harry used a surprising amount of strength to reverse their positions and pushed her back onto the bed, still inside her. His dick grew harder in her and he pulled out and then slammed into her, causing her hips to spasm with the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced.

"GOD!" Fleur shrieked at the top for lungs as Harry clamped his mouth on one of her nipples, licking and suckling on it.

The Veela sunk her nails into the back of the man, a move that would rip a normal man apart with her strength. However, Harry was anything but normal, his cock slid between her wet walls and Harry rammed his length deeper into her.

She made sure his cock did not stray too far into her as he rode her into a primal mewling mess.

"GOD!" she shrieked again as his member pummeled her.

"Why yes I am," Harry told her as he cupped her breasts and slowly tormented her, slowing down his thrusts to a crawl. He stalled for a moment and caused to her to whine.

Then he returned to her pussy ramming the Veela into the bed.

Nym watched from the door, hearing the moans of the young woman and she felt a powerful blast of sexual energy go to her. This caused her nipples to get extremely hard on the other side of her shirt.

Fleur was moaning, reduced to a mewling mess as she hung onto Harry's neck. All she was driven by was the need for sex and the desire for his cock that penetrated her.

Harry smiled as he felt her slick walls caress his member and Harry heard her moans. He worked himself into her as she cursed in at least three different languages and all of them sounded hot.

"So wet, and you belong to me," Harry growled as he pinned her arms back and pummeled her pussy with his huge strokes.

"YES, YES, MORE, MORE, MORE!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Thrust after thrust, ticks of the clock, and each orgasm that she suffered actually caused his stamina to heighten, rather than disappear. He would wrap up this dance when Harry chose it.

"You belong to me, I'm going to take that sweet, sweet, pussy, and fuck it into the night," Harry breathed as he groped her tits. "You'd like that wouldn't you, dirty girl?"

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes," Fleur panted, begging for Harry's cock to go deeper into her. The woman hung onto him and his thick dick slid between her walls, ramming swiftly into her.

Fleur's body had erotic overload as the power of Harry Fucking Potter overwhelmed her, made her body become overloaded by pleasure and she needed more. She craved his cock, she was addicted to it.

"I want to ride you, please me ride you," Fleur begged him. "Please master, let me ride you."

Harry rolled over and allowed Fleur to slide onto his throbbing cock. She started to bounce up and down on him, working her hips down onto his. Their two organs clashed together in the age old dance of lust.

Fleur squeezed her tight walls around him, moaning and cooing as she bounced up and down upon him, driving her hips down upon his shaft. He returned fire by spearing up into her.

"So fucking hot," Harry grunted as he stroked her stomach and she whimpered even more amazingly.

"Oh, yes, oh Harry, oh, yes, oh, ah," Fleur moaned as Harry worked his thick dick into her and she

rode him.

"Faster, faster, really work me, oh that's it baby, that's it!" Harry groaned as she rode him like a blur.

Fleur rode Harry as fast as he could, her walls snugly tightened around him. She lifted him up and slammed her juice box down onto his tool. Her vaginal muscles milked him as he thrust up into her.

"You belong to me, ride me," Harry commanded her as he cupped her tit and roughly groped it which caused her to shriek out in primal lust.

"Yes, master, please master, pound my pussy," Fleur begged him as he thrust up into her and each thrust brought about new sensations in her mind.

Harry held her waist as she rode him cowgirl style and the blonde moaned as she was reduced to nothing but a drooling mess. Harry's dick felt so good pressing into her body, up against her womb.

"About to cum," Harry growled at her, and Fleur closed her eyes.

"Cum in me, cum in me!" Fleur chanted as she pushed her hips down onto him, squeezing his cock and her body would burn up if she did not get his powerful seed inside her soon.

Harry slowed down for a moment and Fleur tried to use her walls to encourage him to go faster but she found her body was not responsive.

He caused her to orgasm with a mind shattering force and her thighs felt extremely hot, with only the thrust of his manhood making her feel better.

Fleur screamed as she lubricated him with her wetness. His dick rammed hard into her dripping hot pussy.

Nym was in the corner, furiously pumping her fingers into her cunt. She was wearing nothing but a lacy pair of bra and panties. Her hair rapidly changed different colors as she pumped herself at different speeds.

She did not know that her powers did that when she was in a heightened state of arousal, but she figured that there was a first time for everything.

Fleur rode Harry, trying to milk him to an orgasm. . She milked him strongly and hugged his cock with her strong walls. He sought her heat and hammered her, hard. Her eyes flooded with even more lust as she did not even notice that they changed positions. One second she rode him and the next second she was not.

Magic appeared to be the likely culprit.

Harry had her on her hands and knees before she could even blink and then ropes bound her. The ropes were tight against her nipples and pussy and this caused Fleur's mind to fly into overdrive for sure.

His cock brushed against her dripping entrance and pushed into her from behind, which caused Fleur to squeal in delight at this new angle that Harry explored.

The wizard speared himself deeper into the blonde and she clutched onto the bed sheets, closing her eyes. Harry hammered into her from behind, his thrusts getting more prominent as he hammered her dripping cunt from behind. The blonde's panting escalated to a new level and Harry kept hammering her tightness as he pushed out of her and worked out of her.

The blonde clutched the edge of the bed and her nipples were erect in pleasure as Harry was like a blur, fucking her at the speed of light from behind.

"Now, ready," Harry breathed hungrily in her ear which gave her another orgasm just because of her words.

Fleur closed her eyes, she knew that once Harry came in her, she would be his forever and that was something that she was perfectly okay with. The ropes tightened around her nipples, making her even more horny as he invaded her sexy body.

His cock burst and he shot a huge load of cum in Fleur's inner chambers, her body accepting him as her mate. He emptied the contents of his balls, sending his powerful seed into her insides.

It caused her body to heat up with unbridled pleasure and she dropped in a drooling state, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

Harry left Fleur a drooling mess on the bed, but he was still hungry for more.

He saw Tonks in the corner, cornered, and he could smell her arousal. A predatory grin spread over his face as he saw her look up at him. Half of her expression swam with lust and the other half looked like the little girl who had been caught by her mother nicking cookies from the cookie jar.

Only this time, instead of being caught by her Mother. Nymphadora Tonks was caught with her hand in the nookie jar by Harry Fucking Potter.

To Be Continued.

Experimentation

Chapter Six: Experimentation.

Harry Fucking Potter offered a predatory smile towards Nymphadora Tonks. The young witch having found herself backed into a metaphorical corner after he'd caught her playing with herself in the aftermath of his session with Fleur.

She could not be more than five or six years older than him, yet he towered over her, in more ways than one. Right now, her hair was a bright red, which he figured was better then her face turning red. It was not so much that she was embarrassed by the state that he'd found her in, but rather, that she was caught in said state.

"Well, well, well," Harry commented with a smug smile as he fixed his eyes onto the woman, whilst wiggling his finger mockingly. "Someone's been a naughty voyeur."

"No, it's just….you know what...this is my room!" Nym yelled as she finally found her voice, it had been caught up in the back of her throat until now. She tried to stand a bit taller in an effort to look intimidating, even though the look that Harry was giving her slightly undressed body was causing no lack of shivers to runs through her body.

"Oh, is it? I hadn't noticed," Harry asked the woman as he placed a hand on the side of her face and she glared at him, her eyes burning with firm determination.

Trying to collect herself she managed to choke out one more statement, even though she was about to lose this one and badly. "Yes…yes, it is….YES IT IS!"

It was then that Nym realized that Harry had both of his hands on either arm of the chair and she was boxed in. They weren't about to touch her thighs yet, although they were about to come very close to doing so. Her eyes shifted into a lustful shade of violet and that's when she shifted her eyes so that she was looking into the side mirror. She doing her best to look anywhere she could except for Harry's eyes. Knowing that if she did, she'd melt in a pool of unbridled lust. The young woman closed her eyes, before she swallowed then took in and out a deep shuddering breath.

"So, you've been naughty and spying," Harry whispered as he rested his hand on her soft bare thigh. Given her powers though, she could make her skin as soft or rough as she wanted to.

"I….I wasn't spying, I just….was caught off guard," Nym murmured hotly and Harry gave her one of those looks. Nymphadora Tonks really wished that Harry Fucking Potter was not giving her one of those looksright now, because it was something that distracted her a lot.

She felt her nipples stiffen until they were diamond hard and her center burn with lust, as Harry placed his hands on her knees and ever so agonizingly slowly edged them upwards along her bare skin.

"Oh, you were caught off guard, were you?" Harry asked, his tongue making a nice pop at the word "you" as he waited for her to make a move. He took her wrists into his hands gently as a way to indicate that he was the one leading this dance.

Nym felt a pulse of heat rise up between her legs. This...this...was legalized torture, no question about it. She closed her eyes, trying to return herself back to reality. Trying to grab onto some focus, any focus, something that would allow her not to lose herself to the age old feeling of lust.

She was pushed back against the chair, squirming a bit as she clenched her legs together. He was still naked and she was mostly uncovered.

'Oh sweet Morgana,' Nym thought to herself as she felt her breasts ache. She needed something, anything, she would do anything to feel some relief. There was a gaping hole between her thighs that needed to be filled in the worst way possible.

She was pretty sure she never stuffed anything that big inside herself before, so it was going to hurt.

'Damn it, are you a Metamorphmagus or not? You can make it fit!' Nym reprimanded herself mentally.

Harry smiled; He could hear her muttering to herself with his sharp hearing and he could smell her arousal from a mile away. He was like a jungle cat, stalking its prey, his instincts telling him that she desperately wanted this. The woman's eyes flooded over with unmistakable lust and Harry had her trapped in a corner.

She finally gave in, as something in her mind snapped. She threw her arms around him and pushed her lips onto his in an amazing kiss. The young Auror determined to shove her tongue down his throat as far as it would go and practically strangle him with it. She closed her eyes tight and felt the rush, along with his hands as he groped her young and perky breasts.

'Damn! Oh damn,' she mentally murmured, her chest rising and falling as Harry worked her over. There was no question about it. He was giving her everything that she needed and then some more.

Harry smiled, her lips tasted like strawberries, well her upper lips did, there was no telling what her lower lips would taste like until he tried them for himself. He idly wondered if she could alter her body to taste like anything that she wanted to. Give her powers, Harry figured that the sky was pretty much the limit for her and the possibilities were endless.

Harry lifted the young Auror up out of the chair turning deposited her onto the bed. Continuing to indulge himself in her body, and his passions with each passing minute. He ran his hands all over her tight frame and started to kiss her even more deeply.

Nym figured if was going to give herself to a man for the first time, that she might as well start at the top. The boys at school begged her to see her natural form in hope that it would endear her to them. What a joke that was, they had no imagination and pretty much insulted her by begging to see her natural form. She was a fucking Metamorphmagus. She had no natural form, none, period, at all, whatsoever. Anyone who said differently was a liar, and if anyone should know, it was her. According to her Mother, she had been shapeshifting even while in the womb.

Her hair circled through a multitude of colors, flashing from blonde to black to red to blue to green to pink and every color in between as Harry continued to kiss his way down her body as the games were about to kick up a notch.

She was not sure how she ended up on her bed, but she was just going to roll with the punches.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Nym felt herself melting underneath Harry's touch and her hair went wild with an amazing sensation of hues as Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. She closed her eyes as she felt the pooling of moisture go down her thighs and her heart beat a little bit quicker.

"Yes, Harry," Nym panted as she felt Harry's hands moved down her and he continued to taunt her body with kiss after kiss.

His hands were firm but gentle as he indicated whom her body belonged to. His mouth continued to kiss all the way down the woman's body, causing jolts of pleasure to spread over her very being. Her nipples stiffened as he made his way down and captured one of them in his mouth.

Harry slowly used his tongue on her, stimulating her breasts. He gave a slight hiss with his tongue which caused her body to jolt with erotic sensations. The wizard pushed his fingers down her stomach and rubbed her hot nub with his fingers.

Nym subconsciously lifted her hips towards him, the woman craved his touch and she would receive even more of it. His tongue licked down brushing against her stomach and Harry then stuck his tongue inside her dripping hot snatch.

"Oh, great Morgana!" Nym moaned as Harry used his tongue deep inside her, licking her walls and causing her pussy to twitch.

Harry smiled, she caved into him mentally, a witch like this would always bend underneath his will. She craved sex and his tongue gave her a mild amount of relief. It built up even more in her mind. His tongue buried in her caused her to heat up with even more pleasure.

"Harry, I want your cock," Nym panted and Harry eyed her, teasing her for a second and then returned to her juicy nether lips, denying her the treat.

He never once broke momentum as he continued to lick her inner walls, trying to capture even more of the juices she had to offer him. His slurping got even more intense and Nym closed her eyes, this was almost too much for her. Sometime in the meantime, he had shifted into a sixty nine position, his cock dangling inches away from her upper lips.

He furiously ate her snatch, never once breaking momentum, waiting for her to take the hint that his cock was ready to suck.

She almost forgot that there was a cock a few inches in front of her lips, practically beckoning for her touch. The Metamorphmagus gave it a loving kiss as she slipped it into her mouth, wrapping it around the shaft and started to hungrily suck on it.

Harry closed his eyes as Nym's lips tightened around him as she slowly and hungrily sucked his cock. She expanded her throat just enough to take him in and clenched it tight, to ensure that he had a warm and pleasurable experience. The wizard's eyes flushed as he went down between her legs and continued to munch on her cunt, bringing his tongue into her.

'Oh, yes,' Nym thought, she could not speak given that her mouth was too full of Harry's cock.

The wizard's hands were moving around her and his tongue was rattling inside her pussy. The woman's eyes flushed over as Harry's tongue was rattling back and forth, causing her nectar to go between her.

Nym closed her eyes and Harry pulled his cock out of her mouth, causing her to whine from the denial. He shifted where he was straddling her, his cock was an inch away from her and he slid further between her legs.

She whined, it was so close but so far in entering her but before she could receive all twelve inches, Harry pulled away.

"This pussy belongs to me," Harry told her and Nym wrapped her legs around him to try and encourage him. She caused her blonde hair to drape seductively across her face as she looked at him with adoring blue eyes.

"Yes, stud, that pussy belongs to you," Nym said as Harry reached forward. With one swift motion, squeezed her breasts and Harry rubbed his throbbing cock head over her dripping pussy. The woman's eyes flooded over and Harry was about ready to enter her, to shoot the pleasure to the next level.

The fact that this was the same cock that just fucked a Veela into a semi-catatonic state was not lost on Nymphadora Tonks and that caused her pussy to juice even more.

He was about halfway inside her and Nym's walls pushed up towards her. Her walls tightened around his throbbing prick and Nym kissed him hungrily.

"Stick it in me, please," Nym begged him and Harry smiled as paused to build up anticipation, teasing and tormenting her.

Then with one more fluid motion, he slammed his cock into her tight cunt.

Nym felt her walls stretched apart as Harry sawed into her tight center. He slammed into her, with her walls pushing up and Harry kept working into her. Each thrust sped up over and over again, as the woman's walls clenched him. He went faster, faster, faster, each movement bringing her to an explosion of sensations.

Her first climax with a cock inside her body is honestly amazing.

Fleur woke herself up and she drooled, as she rubbed her clit.

"Oh, that's so fucking hot," Fleur mewled as she greedily watched Harry's massive cock appear and disappear through the snatch of the Metamorphmagus witch.

The woman reversed position as her thighs turned him over and Nym's pussy rubbed his throbbing cock. The woman pushed herself around her walls and she slammed down around him. She lowered and raised her hips, and brought the tool into her body, feeling the moment of the emerald eyed sorcerer spearing her tight body.

He reached up and claimed her breasts for his own, fondling them. The Veela moaning as she finger fucked herself encouraged Harry to grab her breasts harder. They grew in his hand, giving him more tit flesh to squeeze and grab.

"Yes, oh, harder, yes," Nym breathed as she felt his hard cock went into her. She gyrated her strong hips around him and speared down on this massive member.

The dance escalated in tempo as she rode him up and down.

"So hot, love this, oh you're cumming so hard baby,' Harry breathed as his cock went around her tight core and her liquids pooled around his cock. He slammed into her as hard as he could with her inner muscles expanding and contracting to accept and trap the movements of his cock.

Nym was losing it. "Oh, so hot, I want your cum, in me, I need it, I want it, GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE!"

He flipped the position and threw her legs up into the air and jack hammered her pussy. She sunk her nails into his back and he rammed into her over and over again.

Fleur panted hungrily as she licked the dripping honey from her thighs.

"Going to cum," Harry said as he pinned her down onto the bed and kissed her madly. He could see

her breasts go larger as her arousal escalated. He ran his hands through her blonde hair and would not finish until he had his way with her gushing cunt.

"Yes, inside me, cum inside me," Nym begged as she looked at him with thinly veiled lust dancing through her eyes as his balls tightened and he gave another huge push into her. The woman grabbed around him and Harry's balls tightened as he was about ready to slam down into her. Another push and his cock was as far into her as he could go.

He injected his hot seed into her and Nym breathed with Harry working into her pussy. The wizard's tool worked into her hot box as he injected into her. Several ropes of his hot cum splattered into her. Her hot vaginal muscles milked him dry until his balls were empty, at least for now.

Nym's breathing was heavy as she saw him leave her and the cum oozing out of her cunt. She came down from a really spectacular fucking orgasm.

Fleur pounced on Nym no sooner than Harry went out and started to drink Harry's cum from Nym's pussy liking a starving kitten. The blonde's tongue worked her magic as she wiggled her tight ass invitingly towards her master.

Harry smiled as his cock got hard right away and he groped her ass. The woman's hips were gripped rather hard and he slammed inside her delicious and exposed cunt, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

The wizard's cock pushed into the tight and hot pussy of the Veela. Her molten hot center wrapped snugly fit around the invading tool and he speared into her.

"Keep eating her, oh that's it," Harry grunted as he ran his hands down her body, cupping her glorious breasts. Fleur mewled with pleasure as Harry's rod worked deep into her center over and over again.

He felt the lust radiating off of her aura and he plowed into her from behind as Nym was a drooling, moaning wreck thanks to what happened.

Fleur's mouth was busy on Nym's dripping cunt as Harry plowed into her from behind, with the wizard's cock spearing go into her. Her juicy cunt milked his probes as he sped up the tempo and increased a greater speed. It was the warmest place that Harry had been and a Veela pussy was a good fucking place to be.

"Oh, that's so good, keep eating her out," Harry encouraged Fleur as he felt her juices get hotter and slick around him he sped up the thrusts. He roughly handled her breasts because her pussy got wetter as he dominated her.

This heightened Fleur's enjoyment as did the moaning of the young Auror beneath her. She brought the older girl to even more pleasures and she kept eating her, channeling her allure through her tongue, burying it into her with a corkscrew motion.

The wizard's hands ran over her body and cupped her ample and full breasts, channeling the energy threw the tremendous set of tits. That caused Fleur's mind to nearly snap with an explosive orgasm.

Harry's climax was about ready to reach his end, he kept slamming himself deep into Fleur's dripping hot center and worked into her. His balls tightened as he gave another slam. He sped up, feeling his climax was near.

Fleur hotly squeezed her lover's cock as she encouraged him to continue. Her walls wrapped around him like a hot vice and Harry speared himself into her.

With a grunt, Harry concluded the first round of several, causing all three of them to share an orgasm together. His white hot liquids spilled into Fleur's inner chasm.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

Fleur, after coming back for a second round, was truly done for now and Harry looked at both of the girls on the bed. They were fastened securely in restraints and completely out for the count, with bodily fluids dripping from their hot centers.

"Oh, that feels good," Harry concluded as he looked down at the carnage that he left, their bodies completely ravished in every way.

"That was hot," Andromeda said, from where she watched at the doorway.

"Apparently, voyeurism runs in the family," Harry said to his Godmother, as he stepped forward to trap her against the wall while offering her a playful smile. "Oh, what ever am I going to do with you?"

Andromeda returned the smile with one of her own. "I think you'll need to punish me, my lord."

She had on thin robes that wrapped around her lovingly and Harry got a great view of her exquisite breasts. He reached forward and pulled the MILF onto his lap.

He was always up for more. The more sex he received, the stronger that he got.

"So, with once I have my NEWTs. I suppose that the cat's going to be out of the bag," Harry said as he went over a NEWT standard potion textbook. Some people would call him nuts for taking NEWTs before he took OWLs, which was possible but not recommended for most people. Taking your NEWTs without having taken your OWLs would give you the same grade in both tests. So if he got an Outstanding in one subject, he would get the corresponding grade on the test below it. On top of that you only needed your OWLs to take NEWT level classes, not the test itself.

It was a NEWT standard potion book from the year 1945, almost fifty years ago, in fact fifty years ago exactly. There was a smile on Harry's face, as he realized that standards had in fact changed during this time. What was OWL standard then, was NEWT standard today and all of the NEWT standard material was phased out by the Ministry. Likely, because they feared someone else becoming as powerful or as knowledgeable as Dumbledore or Voldemort, so as a result no one should learn it.

"Well, I'm sure a lot of people will be in for some extremely nasty shocks," Lily said and it was hard to mistake the great degree of mirth flashing through her eyes.

"Good," Harry said, the sooner that he got out of this world, the better everything would be. He felt his IQ drop every minute he remained in the Wizarding World of the Magical United Kingdom. Snape, greasy douchebag supreme and creepy stalker that he was, got one thing right. They were too reliant on foolish wand waving and silly incantations.

He studied so obsessively, one would think that his last name was Granger, although he hadn't quite reached that degree yet. He only learned the basics and his mind would piece together things to make these basics better. If one went by what was in the books alone, they would only scrape by with an Acceptable, even if they got everything perfect. The examiners weren't looking to see how much of the theory you retained, but rather how you applied it.

"You're ready, as we have established," Andromeda said to Harry, but he only half paid her half a

mind as he focused on the book.

"It's fascinating how much the educational standards have regressed since this time," Harry muttered, it had been said a lot already but it bared repeating.

"Even from our time," Lily agreed as they had been over this many times but it was still shocking to see how much everything had regressed. The excuse that they gave was so that it wouldn't lead to the creation of another Voldemort and most likely another Dumbledore, but the real reason was to allow witches and wizards to become complacent and dependent on the Ministry of Magic.

Lily closed her eyes and frustration swam in the pit of her stomach. It was what happened when people stuck to the status quo for too long.

It was one thing if they tried to maintain the standards of society. It was another thing if they tried to hold back progression that would eventually lead to everyone who learned of it becoming more enlightened. Lily read accounts of the Founders and it was not the spoon-fed Ministry mandated sleeping pill that was Hogwarts: A History. The founders would not have approved of the Ministry or the way that Hogwarts was being run. At all.

In fact, Rowena Ravenclaw herself would be rolling over in her grave. That much was for sure and Lily could only imagine the fit that Lady Ravenclaw would throw if she learned someone like Snape was allowed to be near and "teach" children in her school. And she used teach, in the loosest sense of the word. Throwing instructions up on the board and calling people dunderheads was most definitely not her idea of teaching.

"I can't help but wonder how much better I would have been, if I had learned on my own," Harry said.

"Didn't you learn most of the most useful charm work and other spells that you know, when you weren't being taught by the teachers?" Andromeda and Harry nodded.

"Lupin taught me the Patronus spell, can't deny that's been useful, but I'm not sure that knowing how to make a pineapple tap dance will help me in defeating Voldemort," Harry said dryly.

"There really is a lot of magic that's useless. That's not meant as a knock on the teachers, well some of them, they're just doing what the idiots at the Ministry tell them to. If Dumbledore really wanted to improve the standards of education, he would have done so a long time again," Lily continued. "And he wouldn't have hired a greasy man child, a ghost that cures insomnia, and a fortune telling charlatan."

"She did make a few correct predictions," Harry said but Lily scoffed.

"A blind squirrel finds an acorn every now and again, Harry," Lily said as she pressed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying that….actually I am saying that Divination is a load of crap, because the future is not set in stone."

Lily shook her head and she was angry about prophecy for one simple point.

"If Voldemort hadn't been a paranoid nutcase and believed that stupid prophecy, none of this would have happened," Lily continued and Andromeda got the feeling this upcoming rant had been brewing inside her for a long time. "That's why prophecies become true, because there's someone like Riddle. Who thinks that they're high and mighty, so they…..well they think that it applies to him. It never mentioned what seventh month and what Dark Lord."

"Oh, there's a prophecy? Of course there's a motherfucking prophecy," Harry groaned then face

palmed, disgusted by the very thought of it.

"I didn't believe it, but thanks to Dumbledore and your Father. No one else is going to lift a finger to help you defeat Voldemort, because they all have it in their heads that you have to beat him," Lily continued, pacing back and forth in agitation before shaking her head. "If the Order had any fucking brains in their skull, they'd all jump the snake faced bastard at once and beat him to death with bludger bats."

"Well, that makes a surprising amount of sense," Andromeda said, but Lily just smiled, although it was more of an annoyed one.

"Which is why these dumbshit wizards won't do it, because if it's a solution that doesn't involve their little sticks. They think it's not worth their fucking time," Lily said as she blocked her hand from hitting her face. If she face palmed all of the time because of something those idiots did, she would have brain damage.

Harry got what his mother was thinking and he would have to agree. Voldemort was just like every single other magical user out there; he had a weakness, one that could more then likely be easily exploited. All he had to do was take the opportunity and seize it. The young wizard pondered what was going to happen next.

"We'll worry about getting my NEWTs right now," Harry said to both of the witches and they agreed. "Then I'll deal with Dumbledore, my friends, the Ministry, Voldemort, and any other shit that comes my way."

He knew he had to get Outstanding's on his NEWTs in order to claim his lordship, otherwise it would divert to the Ministry. It was a law put in place regarding half-blood lords of a pureblood family and Harry didn't have to think that long and hard to figure out who precisely pushed that one through. It reeked of Lucius Malfoy so badly that Harry could still smell his stench all the way from here.

Harry would shatter all expectations. He was the son of the smartest witch to ever come out of Hogwarts, so he had genetics on his side.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not used to being summoned to any place by anyone in the world. Yet, Amelia Bones had ordered him to come to this meeting. The Order of the Phoenix was busy preparing to guard the prophecy. It was imperative that Lord Voldemort did not hear the prophecy.

He ignored warnings from Minerva, Moody, and Sirius that Voldemort had likely, already figured out the prophecy and they should strike first before Riddle did. Dumbledore was determined to win this war without a drop of blood being shed to ensure that his way worked and that they could win without killing anyone.

"So, Albus," Amelia said as she fixed her gaze on the elderly wizard who stood in front of her desk. She had come face to face with Dumbledore more than a few times in the past, but she had never thought that he looked as old as he did right now.

"Amelia," Dumbledore replied in a grandfatherly tone, it appeared that he was going to offer her a lemon drop only to remember at the last second that he wasn't in his office. There was a hesitance to his actions that suggested that he knew that he was in trouble. Yet, he couldn't think for the life of him what he could have done to incur the wrath of Amelia Bones.

"Please sit down, Albus," Amelia offered him, pleased to see that she was in a position to request things of the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wondered if this was how one of his students felt when they were on the other side of his desk. Regardless, he sat down with good grace and locked his eyes on Amelia Bones.

"Albus, I'm going to cut to the chase. You told Fudge that Lord Voldemort has returned," Amelia said and this got the old man's attention to say the least.

"I can assure you…."

"Were you present when he supposedly returned?" Amelia asked bluntly, she was not sure what to believe. She knew what she had to do and she knew that Dumbledore was in the position to deliver the one key witness that could break this entire case wide open.

"No, but the Ministry….Cornelius thought it prudent to get the main accessory to the crime out of the way and give him the Dementor's kiss."

"Yes, Crouch Junior," Amelia confirmed without once taking her eyes off of Dumbledore. She knew that Fudge and his cronies were covering that up pretty heavily for obvious reasons. Once the news broke, some people were in for some rather pointed questions.

Amelia wondered how tall Fudge was going to build his mountain of lies before it toppled onto the ground and crushed many innocent people in its wake.

"So you see the predicament that I'm in, do you not?" Albus asked Amelia and the woman offered a stiff nod towards him as she folded her hands in front of her mouth and looked at Dumbledore with one raised eyebrow. Much to Albus's frustration, Amelia Bones was one of the few people that he could not get a distinct read off of and while he enjoyed a challenge, what he did not enjoy was being frustrated.

"Harry Potter is alleged to be a witness to Voldemort's return," Amelia continued as she carefully studied Dumbledore's face for a reaction.

Albus saw where this was going and he knew that he was not going to like it at all. The wizened old Headmaster knew that he was going to have to come up with answers, because Amelia Bones was not as easily satisfied as some.

"The Ministry investigated the incident at Number Four Privet Drive," Amelia continued and that caused Dumbledore's posture to become rigid.

"There was no need…."

"You and Cornelius would be in agreement about something for the first time in weeks, then," Amelia interrupted in a brisk voice as she could see that Dumbledore was trying very hard not to let on how nervous he felt. She cut to the meat and the potatoes of this meeting. "Albus, I want you to bring Harry Potter to the Ministry to meet with me. I wish to interview him about what happened the night of third task."

"Cornelius wouldn't have approved of such a thing," Albus muttered, more to himself than to Amelia even though the woman heard him and a frown crossed her face.

"Cornelius is merely the Minister of Magic, he does not have dictatorial control over what I do. I'm the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's my job to investigate claims such as this," Amelia said coolly and she decided to stare Dumbledore right in the eye without blinking.

"And neither do you for that matter."

Dumbledore looked at her, looking almost hurt by the accusation.

"Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, do I need to keep going do the list of who you have spying on the Ministry?" Amelia asked him and Dumbledore looked absolutely flummoxed. "I haven't said anything until now, but don't think for a moment that I don't have my own eyes and ears in your little inner circle. And I'm sure Fudge does as well."

Albus shook his head, he trusted Severus Snape...everyone in the Order.

Then again, he trusted Sev...Peter Pettigrew….no Dumbledore must not allow himself be torn apart by such petty suspicions. The Headmaster was bold and strong, he not about to, no he must not no matter what.

"We're getting off of the subject at hand. I found out that Harry Potter was not at the residence listed as his home address and his relatives were not cooperative," Amelia continued, although the Dursleys not being cooperative was an understatement. Amelia was very tempted to make them the first Muggles to see the inside of Azkaban. It would teach them some much needed respect.

Dumbledore looked sad. "Well their son was unable to be saved in time from the Dementors."

"Who were you expecting to save him?" Amelia asked Dumbledore, in disbelief. "As regrettable of a tragedy as it is, it's out of my hands. The only thing I can do now is find the person responsible and bring them to justice."

"Yes," Dumbledore muttered, he was disappointed that Harry ran off, although Petunia's delusional rants about Lily continued to run through his mind like an oddity he could not explain.

"You will bring Harry Potter to me," Amelia told Dumbledore in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Dumbledore argued after a few seconds, hoping that somehow she would see reason. The fact that he did not even know where Harry was, well the Ministry must not know that.

"It's very possible. You bring him to the Ministry and then to my office," Amelia said to him. "Given that you're not his legal guardian, you have no legal leg to stand on to keep him anyway."

Albus Dumbledore felt despair as he cast one last disappointed look to the woman as gears grinded in the head of the wizened wizard. To say that he was in a tight jam would be putting it mildly. If he admitted that he did not have Harry, well he would look worse by association. If he told Amelia what happened, then that would raise a few more questions.

The years caught up to Dumbledore.

"You have forty eight hours to bring me Harry Potter," Amelia warned him fiercely. "Unless you'd like to admit that you're the delusional crackpot that half of the Ministry believes you to be."

Dumbledore knew that his bluff had been called and the old man was trying to figure out a way to get Harry there. Polyjuice would be seen through by Amelia in half of a second, the monocle she wore on occasion had the same enhancements on it that his spectacles and Moody's eye did, so that avenue was out.

"Remember, Albus, the security of the Wizarding World might depend on this. The Ministry will continue to assume that you've lied or worse coerced the boy into telling lies to restore your fading glory," Amelia stated bluntly and without any room for argument. "And if you're holding a minor against his will. That will be interpreted by the DMLE as kidnapping. You have a few friends left but many more enemies that would enjoy seeing you burn."

Amelia thought Dumbledore should have retired fifteen years ago and it really showed.

"I will bring you Harry Potter," Dumbledore said trying to maintain control.

Amelia knew that Dumbledore did not have Harry Potter but she was more than willing to allow the Headmaster to dig his grave. He would rather climb a tree and tell a lie than stand on the ground and tell the truth.

In fact, she was not sure that Dumbledore gave anyone a straight answer since he learned how to talk.

Little did Amelia Bones know that there would be no need for her to ask for Harry Potter to make his way to the Ministry of Magic, as Harry Potter was coming there himself. His eyes were a different color thanks to the glamor charms he'd cast upon himself but never the less, he was there incognito.

Andromeda informed him that the Department of Magical Education would be discreet, especially if a few extra Galleons were slipped their way. So Harry was able to make his way to that department of the Ministry with little issue. He craned his neck in an attempt to listen for anything interesting that was going on around him.

Harry was not going to lie, he half expected the members of the Order of the Phoenix who worked at the Ministry to jump in and try to smack him down. Then again, perhaps he was thinking of the worst case scenario a bit too much. He really didn't want to become as paranoid as Moody before he even hit his next birthday.

The wizard at the desk looked fairly bored and Harry figured that he would be able to move forward without a problem. He just seemed to be the type of person that wouldn't look up from his book even though there was a riot going on around him.

"Excuse me," Harry said cordially to the wizard. The wizard looked up at Harry, with a bored to death expression on his face and he informed the wizard why he was here. "I'm here for the eight o'clock for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examinations,"

He checked the ticket and there was not even a blinking in his eyes, as he read over the paper with a nod then shrugged as he nonchalantly pointed him towards the next room.

"Straight this way, Mr. Potter," the bored wizard at the front of the desk stated.

Harry looked at the man with bemused interest, his name might as well have been John Smith given the look of passion that the clerk in front of the desk gave him. Talk about someone who was only in there for the paycheck but Harry suspected that Dumbledore and Voldemort could crash through the front doors of the office in a duel for the ages and no fucks would be given from this guy.

With bold steps, Harry made his way to the examination room, thinking about what he was going to do next.

'About a year inside the castle to study,' Harry thought, although less than a week had passed in the real world. He was amused that he was given a bit more time to prepare himself then the people who

were around him.'Then again, I need to get all Outstandings, and I want to get the highest marks possible.'

Harry wondered if he was going to….no...there was no time to second guess himself. He needed to do what needed to be done so he sat down to take the exams. The wizard was ready, for better or for worse. He was ready.

"Mr. Potter, sit down, sit down," the elderly witch said. She tried not to get all in a tizzy that she was in the midst of a living legend. Harry tried not to be amused by her trying to remain professional.

"Don't mind me, I'm just another student here to take his exams," Harry said casually.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Harry knew that he was going to have to do what he needed to do. The wizard offered a smile as he braced himself.

"You have one hour to complete each set of examination questions," the witch told him.

Harry smiled, the room had a few time dilation properties that would allow him plenty of time to take every exam which lasted about an hour each, he researched it before coming here. It was tricky magic to pull off and Harry had to pay a fee to allow him to take his NEWTs separately, plus another small fee to indicate that what happened remained discreet until his exams were tallied.

"I'm ready," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm certain," the woman commented, although she had heard a few things regarding Harry Potter.

It was quite curious to see how his Ordinary Wizarding Level exams were skipped over, given that it prepared them for the NEWTs and it was highly recommended to take them first. Yet, if one was willing to pay the fee, then the Department of Magical Education and its certified experts were able to allow them to sit the exams.

It was a rigorous process to get certified, the only black mark on them would be Dolores Umbridge who flunked out of her examination but she had a relative high place within the Ministry and used her pull to get her certification that way. That made several of those who worked hard to get theirs quite angry but that's often times what happened in regards to that woman.

Exams ended, they went a lot smoother than Harry could have hoped. He was curious to see how he would do but he would not know for a period of forty eight hours, as they had to go over his exams with a fine tooth comb before the marks were tallied. He did every single practical spell with perfection, and then some. He was not leaving anything to chance.

Harry smiled as he walked out of the Ministry of Magic Department of Education with a wide smile on his face. All he would have to do was take the key and meet his mother back at the castle. He figured that some time had passed for both of them, although different amounts. The time dilation spells were not as strong in the test taking chamber compared to the ones at the castle.

Harry saw Nym standing out front waiting for him. She was dressed in her red Auror uniform.

"Dumbledore's pulling his beard out looking for you," Nym informed him in a low whisper, although she smiled at the very thought of it.

"Oh, is he?" Harry asked, Nym was spying on the Order of the Phoenix for Amelia Bones, because….well, he gathered that Madam Bones thought that Dumbledore was to blame for just as many deaths as Voldemort for his inaction and withholding of information that could have saved

lives during the first war. Including members of her own bloodline and her husband to be.

"Yes, and Snape has threatened to throw you in detention for the rest of the school year for making him give up his free time," Nym said in amusement. "Because, we all know that Professor Snape is the master of the night life."

"Yes, Severus Snape is a really ladies' man," Harry said to Nym who rolled her eyes in response. "I don't think I'll able to look myself in the mirror in the morning with a straight face after saying that."

"I can't even look at you with a straight face right now either," Nym informed him with a long sigh as she placed a hand on the top of her head, brushing her hair out of her face. The pink haired Auror smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "I get off after lunch."

"A good enough time as any to get off," Harry said with a mischievous grin and she returned it.

"Yes, well I don't get many hours, being a peon Auror and also….no Dark Lord means we don't get any hours anyway," Nym told Harry as she sighed before mockingly waving her finger at Harry. "Damn you for ruining my pay hours, just damn you."

"I've been damned by a lot of people in my time," Harry commented without missing a beat and he then added with a teasing smile. "Many of them have decided to call for my blood after that."

"No kidding," Nym whistled in sheer amusement. She grew serious "So there is really no reason for either of us to stick around here. I mean, Dumbledore's eyes and ears are looking for you everywhere, so you wouldn't want to stick around any place for too long."

"Yeah, well, most of them who couldn't catch the plague during the dark ages," Harry said with a smile although he was on his guard. Even though he didn't need to use his wand, he was not taking any chances whatsoever. He had to remain vigilante. He almost heard the ghost of Mad Eye Moody screaming in his ear about constant vigilance.

Which was weird, given that as far as he knew Moody wasn't dead and he never technically met the real deal, just an imposter. The young wizard shook his head, it would be best if he didn't confuse himself but rather he waited for Nym to follow him.

"So, I guess we'll head off to lunch since you get that off," Harry told Tonks and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm buying."

Nym could not resist making the very obvious joke. "Well you can afford it more than I can, as I am just working on a meager Auror salary."

Harry fired back towards her. "Oh you poor thing, how will you ever cope?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm going to have to mooch off of you," Nym commented with a wicked smile across her face and Harry watched her lead the way, swaying her hips all of the way.

A hearty slap to the ass caused her to grow serious.

"I guess as much," Harry told Nym and the two of them left the area around the Ministry to head out for a nice lunch, not knowing that they were being watched by someone who was very interested in their movements.

Her eyes followed the two's progress as they vanished, it was by a freak chance that she stumbled upon them. The rumors were that Dumbledore had him moved to safe house and not even the Minister of Magic knew where he was. That he was under house arrest for murdering his fat Muggle

cousin.

The woman snorted in a very un-lady like manner as she recalled hearing this from the hooked nosed greaseball. Given that's how the side of goodness treated those who had given their lives for them, it was no wonder many turned to the Dark Lord. Not that he treated them much better, he hadn't forgiven their failure to find him. He also tortured followers just when he was bored after all.

Yet the woman sensed one thing and that was opportunity.

She figured it out immediately and that was there was far more to Harry Potter than previously met the eye or perhaps that he allowed himself to show the world. The Wizarding World took a simplistic view on black and white, good and evil. They believed that things were as they seemed, which was amusing given how much of magic was based off of illusions and trickery.

The woman smiled, she would have to arrange a meeting with him. He was nothing like her son said but then Draco was prone to exaggeration and Narcissa Malfoy personally felt that he was full of shit, on top of being as bent as a coat hanger.

He got that from Lucius.

To Be Continued.

Fireworks

Chapter Seven: Fireworks

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes; he was trying to figure out where things went wrong. There was one thing stood out in his mind, a statement that repeated over and over in his aged mind pretty much constantly and there was no denying that it was the truth.

In hindsight, using Mundungus Fletcher as security might not have been the best idea in the world. He was good at bargaining for information that might help the Order, at least Dumbledore hoped he bargained, he did give Fletcher a decent allowance to purchase vital information for the Order from the other side but so far, it hadn't paid off.

Dumbledore was all about giving people second, third, forth, fifth, sixth, and seventh chances for that was the most powerful magical number. So as a result, he was willing to overlook Dung's counterfeit gold scheme about fifteen years ago that nearly caused the goblins to shut down the economy by blocking magical users from their gold. There were people who threatened to kill Dung if they saw him on the street and sadly, Dumbledore believed it. It was unfortunate that people were predisposed to violence.

He felt that problems could be solved through peace and understanding, everyone deserved a chance at redemption. Surely, the violent crimes committed by Death Eaters were merely a cry for help. Dumbledore knew that he had been saved and others could be saved by being brought down the path of redemption.

There was just one flaw to his thinking and that was that not everyone wanted to walk the road to redemption that Albus Dumbledore had. He felt such sorrow at that fact, he gave Tom ample chance to make something of himself, to not embrace the hatred that consumed his very being utterly, but he decided to throw that chance in Dumbledore's face and laugh at him. Laugh at him! Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer! It was something that saddened the old wizard beyond all else and he wondered if Harry was capable of the same darkness.

That was why he let out a sigh of relief when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore thought that Gryffindor was the house that allowed the world to stay on the straight and the narrow, the sign of all that was good and just. All of the houses had their pluses but Dumbledore always had a soft spot for Gryffindor, it members showed bravery and virtue, as well as the ability to stand up for what someone believed in.

Yet, there were times where Dumbledore wondered about typecasting students at such a young age, but he put the thought out of his mind. It was how the Founders did it therefore it was the best way to do things.

He could not afford a philosophical debate about the nature of the Hogwarts sorting! No, that was not something that he could be bothered with right now. He needed to….well he needed to figure out what to do about the Harry Potter situation and much to his dismay, Harry was no longer within his sights. How could the boy get guidance if he was not there to give it to him? Dumbledore wished to have an heir to replace him, to continue to lead the side of Light, long after he'd since passed onto that next great adventure.

Dumbledore didn't like to admit it, especially given that he always felt that he should be in control.

However, if someone like Harry could keep a few steps ahead of him, maybe he was losing his touch? Just a little bit? The twinkle had died in his eye, he had failed to keep Harry safe. The Death Eaters had preyed on his deepest desire.

Dumbledore felt his heart leap as he saw something fly in through his window, dare he hope?

It was an owl, and not just any owl! No! Owls like this one weren't common, at least not in this part of the world. Dumbledore knew that to be a fact and he'd seen this one around the school before. The Headmaster watched the arrival of the owl with excitement and once again, he wondered, dare he hope? The Headmaster kept his eyes fixated on the arrival of the new owl and he looked at her as she settled down on a perch in front of him for a brief moment. Hope burned anew in Dumbledore's heart.

It was Harry's owl! Hedwig, if Dumbledore was not mistaken and he frequently wasn't if he did say so himself.

Flying from the perch to him, Hedwig casually dropped a letter on Dumbledore's head and turned around to fly off. If Dumbledore hadn't thought the matter to be absolutely absurd, he would have thought that the owl showed contempt towards him.

The Headmaster held the letter in his, and then performed a charm to make sure it was not rife with traps.

'See Alastor! I do listen,'Albus thought to himself with glee, even though the man in question couldn't respond to his words. Due to the fact he wasn't even there and even if he was there, he would not be privy to Albus Dumbledore's inner thoughts.

Still it was wise to check the letter for any jinxes, hexes, or assorted nastiness. Dumbledore remembered what happened to young Hermione Granger last year when she opened a letter last year and had an unfortunate encounter with bubotuber pus.

He was extremely disappointed in her; he thought that she would have figured out that she should scan all correspondence. Especially given her blood status, it should have been common sense that someone might try to take her out. She might have been book smart but Dumbledore sadly realized that young Miss. Granger lacked both common sense and logic. It was only fortunate that many of her fellow witches and wizards did as well.

Dumbledore continued to scan the letter and found that it passed muster. He opened it up and recognized Harry's writing.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

How was your summer? Mine has been fantastic since I left the Dursleys, I'm having the time of my life.

Dumbledore dropped his head and closed his eyes. There was one thought that went through his head.

'Oh my! The poor boy has suffered Stockholm syndrome,' Dumbledore thought to himself, he was disappointed that Harry had allowed such a thing to happen. Never the less, he figured that he should continue reading the letter.

The last four years of Hogwarts? It's been interesting in more ways than one. I don't think any student in living memory has ever had a teacher with a shadow of a Dark Lord growing out of the back of his head, fought a giant fifty foot snake, had to deal with soul sucking monsters, or be forced

into a tournament with a magical binding contract that he didn't enter. All at the safest place on Earth.

How did that work anyway? I'm sure the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could clue me in on that one.

By the way, my mother came back from the dead! Shows what you know about no magic being able to revive the dead . Well….technically she wasn't dead, so what do you know? You're still right, in a way, kinda, I guess. It's technicality yes, but hey…you can rest easy knowing that you could be right. She was in some kind of limbo, trapped between life and death, triggered by the scar on my forehead.

Was that what caused the glint of triumph in your eye? Or were you just having a stroke?

Anyway, I'm learning about Potions! I find it much more interesting when an insanely hot twenty- one year old red head is teaching me, rather than some greasy, anti- social, rabies infected, pile of bat droppings.

Dumbledore clicked his tongue. He trusted Sev...Severus did not deserve any of this disrespect. Why! Albus thought he was a sweet and beautiful man with a beautiful soul in desperate need of a hug if one looked beneath the surface.

While, I'm sure the Order of the Phoenix has been looking for me underneath every rock. I'm actually willing to meet with you, face to face at The Hog's Head Pub. I trust you know where that is? Here's a clue! It's in Hogsmeade.

Albus smiled, naturally he knew where the Hog's Head was.

'I'm going to let you in on where I've been and what I'm going to do. As for me ever going back to the Dursleys? Well there's been a slight change of plans.Shame about Dudley, I guess, honestly I'm really surprised that he even had a soul after Petunia and Vernon got through with him. I figured their combined DNA would negate that. Guess that shows me, eh?

Dumbledore was saddened to hear that Harry was taking a such an attitude towards his family who took him in and raised him, giving him a proper home. That didn't matter though, he needed to go back to the Dursleys; It was the safest place for him.

To Albus Dumbledore family was everything.

So, I'd say more, but I figure anything I want to say, I'll say it to your face.

See you then.

Sincerely,

Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell.

There was a postscript at the end.

Do feel free to bring a date. I'll be bringing one and she's very interested in meeting you, Professor.

Dumbledore figured that he should call in Severus and say that the search was over because Harry agreed to meet with them.

Snape arrived after being summoned by Dumbledore. Much like an obedient dog who jumped when

his Master called him.

"Potter sent you a letter," Snape said with contempt dripping from his voice.

"Yes, Severus…."

"You do realize that there is a chance that this could be a trap because the Dark Lord would like to see you dead," Snape stated to him, casually as if discussing the weather.

"Yes, but…."

Snape looked at Potter's commentary about him on the letter and his eyes flashed with rage. How dare the boy spread such malicious lies about him?

He was not rabies infected.

Harry Fucking Potter waited patiently; the moment of reckoning was at hand. The only question he had on his mind was whether or not Albus Dumbledore would come alone or whether he would drag along all of his friends. That was something that the inquiring mind of Harry Potter wished to know. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the table that he sat, along with Lily and Andromeda.

The Hog's Head was practically abandoned, not that it was the bustling center of commerce in the first place. Andromeda suggested this to Harry as a meeting place and after looking into it, Harry thought that it would be slightly better than the Three Broomsticks because two rather public figures meeting would cause a stir all things considered, at least that's what Harry assumed and he did not feeling like dealing with the drama.

Still that moment of anticipation was the very worst thing and Harry patiently waited for the other shoe to drop. Soon he would come face to face with Dumbledore and knowing him, Harry suspected that considering how much of a diva the man was, he would have to make a bit of a grand entrance all things considered. That's why he waited, with focused intensity flashing through his green eyes.

"Not nervous, merely preparing," Lily whispered to Andromeda, who nodded seriously in agreement.

Sure enough, Dumbledore walked through the door, dressed in bright purple robes that nearly caused Harry to suffer vertigo or at least some kind of headache inducing ailment. They looked really colorful compared to Snape's outfit which was black on black with more black along with a side of black, and Harry would be cheating himself if he did not mention that Snape was wearing black. Seriously, didn't the man know how to at least set it off with a trim to break things up?

Harry prepared himself as Dumbledore took a step forward.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed….."

"Are you now?" Harry interrupted before Dumbledore could get a few words out.

"You should have never fled the safety of your home! It's the safest place for you after all! But don't worry! I'm here to save you!" Dumbledore said boldly but Harry stood up and interrupted him again.

"The sad thing is that you really believe it," Harry tutted shaking his head sadly.

"I wonder if the magical world knows what dementia is? Because Dumbledore's exhibiting a lot of the symptoms right now," Lily offered calmly.

Snape stopped, he looked like he saw a ghost, because for all intents and purposes he did. His eyes widened, it was a nearly comical effect as they bugged out of his head and his mouth hung open for a second.

Lily mentally and then pulling out a camera snapped a picture of his face, it was priceless! His hair was greasy, his eyes were black, his skin was sallow, with his rotting teeth, he was a thoroughly foul and repugnant human being. He had a face only a mother could love and that was even after alcohol.

"Lily..." Snape managed to breath out and there was a few seconds where he stared at the woman like she was a piece of meat.

Harry did not like the way that Snape was looking at his mother, in fact, he wanted to gouge the foul man's eyes out just on sheer principle. Judging by the look on Lily's face, she would be standing right next to Harry.

"It can't be," Dumbledore breathed.

"There was this incident with your brother, you, and six goats that…."

"Lily!...It's….how?….You should have told me that you survived," Dumbledore managed, as he tried to recover quickly.

"Well, I didn't find out myself until about a week ago," Lily said with a casual statement that sent Dumbledore's mind into overdrive.

Dumbledore wondered if there was some kind of dark magic going on. He was going to have to take Lily down and he was going to have to act quickly, because Andromeda Tonks was sitting there and the woman scared the crap out of him. Thankfully! Her daughter was nothing like Andromeda, who had refused point blank to join the Order of the Phoenix despite the fact Dumbledore requested. Then threatened legal action against him for creating and funding an illegal private militia if he wouldn't stop bothering her.

Nymphadora wasn't that skilled but she did have an ear inside the Ministry, so that was something that Dumbledore had to be grateful for.

Harry saw that Dumbledore was about ready to hex his mother, likely thinking that she was some dark arts construct or whatever insane theory was rattling around in his Alzheimer's addled brain. So Harry was going to take swift and decisive action.

Without another word, Harry disarmed Dumbledore. His wand flew out of his hand and landed into Harry's, before Dumbledore could even lift his arm.

"You insolent brat! How dare you! Five hundred points from Gryffindor and a year's…."

Snape was disarmed and silenced in two spells by Harry.

"That will be enough out of you," Harry hissed in an icy voice. He was not in the mood to deal with Snape's shit today, not that he was ever in the mood to deal with Snape's shit. But today of all days, he was not in the mood.

"Why, Harry?"

"Well it's simple really, for the past four years, I've passed every test that has been put in front of me. I think you remember them all," Harry said directing that icy glare towards Dumbledore. "It's time that I move on, perhaps it's time you move on as well, Headmaster."

"You should have never left your home…."

"I should have never been put there," Harry countered to Dumbledore, doing an admirable job in keeping his temper in check.

"Your cousin lost his soul because you of…."

"Oh! Don't give me that fucking bullshit, Dumbledore!"

Lily, on the other hand, had far less tact than him.

"Do you expect Harry to be able to predict when Dementors were going to fucking attack him?" Lily said, practically foaming at the mouth as she stared down the aged wizard. "Even that fruit loop of a Divination teacher you employ wouldn't fathom something that fucking far fetched! Honestly, do you fucking think before you open your mouth?"

Even Albus Dumbledore was a bit intimidated by that one.

"If he was there…."

"Oh! So you wanted me to be there! So I could save him, thus using my magic, and knowing the Ministry, they would have brought me in on trumped up charges to further discredit me in the eyes of the public, then you would have swept in to rescue me in an attempt to make yourself look better in my eyes," Harry told Dumbledore, not backing down from the old wizard for a second.

Dumbledore had not thought about that, but that did sound like a wonderful plan, regardless of that he tried to remain rather bold and tall. The Headmaster was not someone who was going to back down from accusations; No! He was going to face them head on, even though he thought that Harry was very much mistaken about him.

"Harry…."

"Albus, we have business to discuss, real business," Andromeda informed him and there was a certain tone of smugness to her voice that Albus Dumbledore did not like.

"What sort of business?" Albus asked in a tense voice, he was pretty sure this was going to be worse than a trip to the hospital wing.

"There's a property in Harry's name, that you're using without his permission," Andromeda told him and there was sense that the Headmaster felt something was going to come back to bite him hard in the ass.

Snape scowled, which was the only thing that he was capable of in his present predicament.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Dumbledore said and that was a typical response from Dumbledore, so Andromeda decided to spell it out in plain English.

"It's a property that you're holding under a charm that you shouldn't, because it would violate Clause A-13 of the rights of Pureblood Lords," Andromeda replied. "I trust you're familiar with that law. No magical user is to hold a dwelling owned by a Pureblood head of family without their permission, and any one caught doing it will be subjected to a five hundred Galleon fine or a ten year sentence within Azkaban."

Dumbledore recalled that law and thought it was harsh. The Ministry required written permission to perform the Fidelius Spell as well, because it would be easy for people to put themselves in hiding

when they had broken magical law. Naturally Dumbledore got around that both times he had the charm performed, because there were times where things needed to be done that were outside of the law. He was also Chief Warlock in both cases, so in essence he was the law.

"You're going to bring us there, or my client will press full charges and the Dumbledore name will be more defiled by this than by anything the Ministry could do to you," Andromeda said, making sure Dumbledore understood that he had just broken sacred Pureblood law, which was higher than any Ministry law.

"You know….."

"Albus, if you have one shred of dignity left, you'll know that this is our game, shut the fuck up, and bring us to the property in question," Andromeda stated to him bluntly.

"If Harry will just give me my wand back…."

"I think that I'll keep it for insurance purposes for now," Harry offered, he was not foolish enough to relinquish Dumbledore's wand to him. In fact, even though he considered wands to be quite frankly useless, there was something about this wand that was different about all other wands, he just couldn't put his finger on as to why.

He might want to hang on it for a little bit longer and he formulated a plan in his head to do so.

"Write it down on paper and bring us there or we'll go straight to the Wizengamot," Andromeda warned the old man.

Dumbledore knew that Amelia Bones was not his biggest fan right now, so that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He was all for a good rogering now and again but she was a female. And that was not to mention the other representatives of the court that wanted to see him go down hard in flames.

He knew who held the cards, like it or not, he had to comply. It would give him time to think.

And as long as Harry held his wand, he was limited. Again, Albus wondered if Harry ever knew what he truly held, again he was thankful for the fact that he was secluded from Wizarding culture.

"Harry, do not relinquish that wand, especially if it is, what I think it is," Lily whispered, as she worked on some charm work to construct a fake to fool Dumbledore for a little bit.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was just as Andromeda remembered it. A horrid shit hole. Even though she could not pull the address from her memories until Dumbledore told her the secret.

Snape once again was silent as he stewed in his own juices. There was no one with a wand that would willingly remove the silencing charm that brat Potter placed upon him. He was going to throw him into Detention forever and then his children and his children's children and his children's children's children and his children's children's children's children. The only way Snape thought that justice would be served was if an entire legacy of Potter brats scrubbed cauldrons with their tongues for the rest of their lives.

He felt a headache come on every time he tried to look at Lily. She should have been his! But Potter stole her away from him! She was his property! the Dark Lord promised him Lily! It was only fair after all his mommy didn't love him! And his daddy used to beat him!

"So we're here and it's the same dump I remember," Andromeda commented with contempt in her

eyes, as she looked at the house. There was no question about it really; it was still a horrid shit hole.

Lily felt anticipation, even if it was a twisted sort of anticipation. She was going to come face to face with Molly Weasley, nee Prewett. She recalled that she was a legend during her time at Hogwarts, but not for good reasons.

She had gotten even worse with age if Lily's observations through her son's eyes had been correct.

Dumbledore carefully stepped inside. Andromeda knew why, her daughter had mentioned the horrible portrait of her aunt that yelled at everyone. The woman took a half of a step forward and smiled, she knew that the portrait was only made to yell at people who were not supposed to be there and technically Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix didn't have the needed permission to be there. Andromeda made her way into the room, hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

"I require your permission to continue the Order meetings…."

"No. You're not going to get it, because your Order has not done anything. In fact more of you have been killed, then you have done anything," Harry said firmly.

"Harry! My boy! We cannot be like them. We are better than them."

Lily sighed, Dumbledore was the type of person who would try to redeem the rapist whilst condemning the rape victim, saying that they were asking for it. Obviously, he held a guilt complex about something, although Lily did not completely know why.

"Albus did you….HARRY!"

Molly Weasley took a step forward towards Harry but Harry stepped back to avoid the stampeding cow.

"Where were you?!" Molly demanded of Harry as she bared down upon them. Harry could see a sea of red stepping into the room.

"I was around," Harry said in a tense voice and he could see his mother's tension also escalating a little bit as well.

"You were around?!" Molly asked him and there was a sense that Mount Molly was going to blow her top. "You shouldn't have left…."

"He had every right to leave, because he was with me," Lily stated crisply as she stared down Molly, who only took half of a step back.

"Who do you think you are?" Molly asked, wondering what Dumbledore was thinking bringing this imposter here.

"You know, your mouth looks empty without someone cock in it," Lily replied which caused the twins and Ginny to burst out into laughter, Hermione to look disapproving, and Ron to look confused. Which was pretty much the usual expression for two of them.

"Lily! I'm disappointed in you," Dumbledore said.

"You know, one could say the same about you, Headmaster, given some of the rumors about you," Lily said and Mount Molly erupted.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I?" Lily asked in a calm and confused voice. She was confused because she couldn't believe that someone like this existed, someone that could be so pushy, overbearing, rude, fat, and everything else along those lines.

Then again, given that it was Molly Weasley, there was a huge part of Lily that could in fact believe just that. Her eyes flared with anger as she looked at the overbearing bitch.

"You know, you'd be a lot less annoying if your mouth was silent," Lily said which caused Harry to smile.

"Well! I can see where Harry gets his trouble making streak from…"

"And I can see where Percy gets his ability to stick his tongue so far up an authority figures ass from," Lily countered and that stuck a nerve.

Ginny mouthed one word to the twins who nodded in agreement. "Ouch."

Molly was not happy that was brought up; it was not her fault what Percy did! She was a good mother! Percy was the one that took after her the most. If he was not going up against Dumbledore, she would be happy of what he was doing. Anyone who went against Dumbledore! For he was an extremely great and powerful wizard! Must have something wrong with them!

"Listen here you! You come back after…."

"I've saved my son from an abusive environment, which is more than you ever did," Lily said to the woman and she used that term very loosely when referring to Molly the Mouth. "You were told that the Dursleys put bars on his windows and you thought that was logically sound, didn't you?"

Molly thought that the twins were trying to get out of trouble when that was happened, so she didn't really think too much of it. And she didn't really think anything was wrong with it. To be honest, it seemed a wonderful way to ensure the children were safe in their rooms.

"I think that I know what's best for Harry," Molly argued. If this was Lily Potter, and Molly had her doubts that it was her, she'd only been a mother for a year. Molly had seven children, so she was sure that she knew far more about being a mother than anyone else in the world. Ever.

Lily's smile became a bit pained at that and there was a sense that she knew Molly was going to try and bait her into doing something. Of course, it would be something that Molly was going to regret and not Lily. A glorified house wife was not going to get the better of her.

"Yes, because you carried Harry for nine months," Lily bit back and there was a few seconds where the two women locked onto each other. "You took Harry into your house! Good for you, but was that really out of the kindness of your heart or out of some demented fairy tale desire about having one happy Weasley family?"

"I think Ginny and Harry would be perfect together," Molly said and Ginny put her face in her hands and groaned. This was going to make her look really bad by association.

"Do you really think that?" Lily asked that was a bit of contempt in her voice before continuing "Because if so, you must not know your daughter at all."

"She heard the stories! She said that she wanted to marry you when you two grew up," Molly commented with a gushing tone to her voice and this caused Ginny to go red.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid that I'm not Ginny's type," Harry stated as he tried to lock eyes with

Ginny. "A shame really, but oh well."

"She wanted this."

"No, Mum you wanted this!" Ginny shouted, finally losing her temper. Her mother's demented dreams were making her look like a harlot and she was not going to stand for it.

"Now, Ginerva, I'm only trying to do what's best for you…."

"Well, after the incident with Tom, I'm turned off from having an intimate relationship with the male sex forever!" Ginny yelled.

"That was…."

"Yes, because apparently it was my fault that Lucius Malfoy dropped an enchanted diary, one that had a highly powerful compulsion charm on it, that an adult wizard would have trouble breaking, in my books," Ginny said as she stared her mother down. "Get it through your head! Mum! I don't want to be your mini-me! Luna and I have been together for a year and Hermione's joined us after I got her out of a tight fix with some Slytherins who she pissed off…."

"Hermione's supposed to be with Ron!" Molly shouted. "Ginny, I won't tolerate such an abnormality!"

"Ginny should be able to make her own decisions," Harry told Molly barely able to look at her face thanks to the disgust he felt.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny commented gratefully. She was glad that Harry did not tar her with the same brush as her mother.

"I don't like those type of people! It's unnatural! Headmaster, couldn't you talk some sense into her?" Molly asked as she turned to the Headmaster.

"Molly, you must be tolerant," Albus retorted, his voice growing suddenly cold at Molly's declaration against those type of people.

"You sound like the Dursleys do about magical people," Harry said and Molly looked gravely offended at this accusation.

"You're being ungrateful…."

"I paid your husband for room and board even single year I stayed over during the summer," Harry told her and Arthur, who had just shown up, confirmed this with a nod. Molly rounded on him.

"Why was I not informed about this?"

"Molly, it wasn't anything that you needed to know. Harry paid a fair rate, he paid double the rate in fact," Arthur commented, he begrudgingly took the money but he was proud to see Harry manned up. He didn't see that trait in two of his sons right now.

He was also not going to say that Molly really had no say, given that he slaved away at the Ministry everyday, while she sat at home and ate. Having seven kids didn't help but Molly used magic to clean and cook and did very little physical exertion, which was recommended for witches who have had at least two children.

"We're getting off the subject," Andromed said, she was not in the mood to deal with any Weasley

family woes. There was something about that which gave her a headache and she refused to even think that much more about it further.

"Yes, we're getting off of the subject, where is Sirius….oh there he is," Harry said as Sirius turned up.

Normally he would be happy to see Harry, but he didn't know what to believe. He was like a dog in the headlights, seeing Lily there, alive, although perhaps he was being fooled. Even Remus stood there staring in shock.

"Hello Remus, what in the hell is on your face?" Lily asked as she looked at Lupin carefully. "Did some furry animal climb up onto your face and die?"

"Lily….it's really her," Remus whispered in surprise and he looked at her. "How…."

"You were dead," Sirius stated but then he realized how stupid that particular statement was. Lily's lips curled into a mysterious smile and she offered one statement.

"Well, I got better," Lily replied as she hid her amusement.

"Sirius, yes, I know your innocent, but you didn't have any right to offer Dumbledore and the Order this house. I do realize that he may have offered you the implication that he's working to get you a trial," Andromeda said.

Sirius nodded, he was a desperate man. And desperate men did desperate things.

"Sirius, you can stay in the house, as can Remus, the rest of these people, get the fuck out," Harry ordered firmly.

"Harry you can't do that…."

Harry turned to Hermione, he was honestly surprised that she did not make herself heard before now. Hermione Granger, if nothing else, always had to have the last word. She had a need for attention, hence her habit of volunteering information that she memorized without any original thought of her own.

"You'll find that I can," Harry replied to Hermione calmly. "For the past four years, I've allowed you to get away with trying boss me around, because I didn't want to destroy your self-esteem. Whatever, issues you have at home? That's not my fault. It's a shame that the Wizarding World doesn't believe in counseling, otherwise I wouldn't have been sent home to people who hated me after I saw someone die in front of me."

Dumbledore opened his mouth. "The Dursleys don't hate you Harry."

"How can you stand the smell of bullshit coming out of your own mouth?" Harry asked Dumbledore and any respect he might have had for the old man was gone, not that he had much to start with. His accomplishments, maybe, but not the man. "It's time for me to go, and I would advise you to step away."

There was no word given by Dumbledore.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts. I'm going to write to Professor McGonagall and tell her not to expect me back and here's why," Harry stated as he took out a folded piece of paper. "This is merely a copy, so feel free to do whatever you want to it."

Hermione was the one who took the paper from him and her eyes widened when she saw what was written there. Harry got to take his NEWTs! He got perfect scores on his exams! Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"You need to return to Hogwarts….it's the safest place for you."

Even Ron broke out into laughter about that statement from Dumbledore.

"I've taken my NEWTs. I'm done with that place," Harry stated bluntly as he turned around but then he paused. "I want everyone but Sirius and Remus cleared out of here by Monday morning, no excuses."

Given today was Tuesday, Harry thought that he was giving them more than fair notice.

Snape managed to step forward and he couldn't resist doing what he did next.

Harry knew that Snape was not that dangerous without his wand but never the less, the greasy foul man was not someone who you wanted to turn your back on. The two of them locked their eyes onto each other and Snape tried to push himself into Harry's memories.

It was unfortunate that Harry was prepared for Snape's intrusion and his mind was rattled by Harry when he counter attacked him. He suffered a splitting headache as well as being pushed back a few feet back, but not before he saw the memories of Harry and Lily in a very private moment.

This caused Snape's head to throb and Harry turned to Andromeda.

"What is the penalty for a mental probe on an underaged wizard without the consent of a parent or guardian?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"Life in Azkaban," Andromeda said grimly as she was pleased to see that whatever Snape saw scarred him.

"Ginny, Fred, George, good luck, the rest of you? Well I might see you around but don't count on it," Harry stated and he turned around without another word, Lily and Andromeda following in his wake.

Dumbledore found he had his wand back in his hand, well what was left of it. It seemed that Harry had broken it in one last act of defiance before he departed.

No one noticed that Molly Weasley had been gagged suddenly with an apple, because no one was willing to break the silence.

Hermione's eyes were locked on the NEWT scores in front of her and she wept. She hadn't even taken her OWLs yet and Harry had gotten to take his NEWTs. He'd gotten better marks on these exams than she ever gotten on any of hers.

It was not fair.

"Dumbledore really didn't know what hit him," Nym concluded with a smile crossing her face as she sat in the castle with Harry.

"He definitely didn't know what hit him, I don't think he was expecting that I'd get my hands on his wand either, and by the time he figures out that Mum gave him a fake….well much too late to do anything," Harry said with a wide ear to ear grin.

"We have the Wand and then there's the Cloak, that's two out of a set of three items," Lily stated as she flipped through the book that was on the table. "It's called the Deathly Hallows, although it has other names."

"Yes, this Mastery of Death thing….I refuse to believe that a little stick of wood is this powerful," Harry said in a dismissive voice as he waved the object around. Since the moment he learned about magic, he managed to do whatever he could to learn whatever he could about performing any magic without a wand. It appeared to be a great handicap to rely on a wand or any other magical artifacts. In fact, it might make someone less powerful if they grew overly dependent on them. Yet, at the same time he was willing to admit that some could more than likely greatly enhance your abilities. But they were a tool, no more, no less.

Of course, the fact that there were some people who believed in this rubbish meant that Harry needed to think really hard about what he needed to do. Plans to that nature formed through his mind.

"I wonder if Fleur is enjoying the outfit that we got her," Harry remarked with a grin.

"Well, she seemed eager to be able to earn a few extra galleons, I'm not sure if the skirt is regulation length or not," Lily stated and Harry grinned widely. She could tell that Harry was not someone who cared about whether or not any skirt was regulation length, especially considering the circumstances.

Harry got up to his feet and decided to check up on Fleur. Walking forward, Harry's smile got even wider as he made his way towards her.

She was wearing a French Maid's outfit, although it was obviously made for his enjoyment. She had on a top that caused her cleavage to be seen as far as the eye could see. Her breasts were fit to burst out. Her skirt was so short that it could be classified as merely a belt, if that. She wore sheer white stockings that covered her legs and wore high heel shoes.

She wiggled her ass and Harry stepped behind her, placing his hands on her thighs.

"I think it's time for us to make a mess again, so you can clean it up again later," Harry breathed into her ear, she shivered as Harry parted her skirt to reveal what she was wearing or rather what she was not wearing underneath.

Harry sunk his fingers into the dripping quim of the sexy Veela, causing her eyes to flutter over with an immense amount of pleasure. He was knuckles deep in her sensual pussy and working even deeper into her. His efforts were not about to be lost in vain.

"Oh, Harry, you're so good," Fleur moaned and Harry cupped her breasts, they were large and gave him plenty of flesh to squeeze.

"You are a bit overdressed for the occasion," Harry told Fleur as he ripped her top open to reveal her impressive breasts, which he squeezed and this caused her eyes to flutter open, desire spreading through her face, dancing through her eyes.

"Yes, oh yes, my tits, they belong to you!" Fleur screamed.

"You better believe it and your ass as well," Harry commented as he smacked and groped Fleur for emphasis, her legs wrapped around him. His hands cupped her breasts and ran his hands all down her body, feeling her smooth skin underneath his hands as he explored it. He could sense her panting and wanted to increase the pleasure, double it. The blonde's eyes clouded over with more pleasure as Harry ran his fingers down her body.

His pants were pulled down and she grabbed him around the shaft with surprising strength. Slowly, inch by inch, the Veela popped his cock into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and Harry squeezed her breasts, causing her to pant lustfully as she ran her mouth all the way down his shaft, until it hit the back of her throat.

"Mmm, ah, mmm, ah," Fleur moaned as she worked her mouth against his cock hungrily as he pushed it all the way down her throat. She used her hand to squeeze his balls and then kept slurping around his shaft.

The blonde's mouth latched upon Harry's phallus and she looked up at him.

"Oh damn, suck me, harder, oh yes, baby, so good," Harry grunted as he worked his long length deep inside her mouth. It went as deep as he could manage but he wanted to go even deeper. He wanted to gag this Veela goddess on his penis.

Fleur was getting soaked at his domination; it was very rare that a man would be strong enough to dominate a Veela. He grabbed her head and forced her to suck his cock harder. She took his entire length into the back of her throat, nearly choking on him. Somehow, she managed to stay the course, even though it was hard to breath given twelve inches of dick went down her throat.

Harry rubbed her clit furiously, causing her more pleasure and cupped her pussy, playing with the folds. He stroked her nipples and pinched them, causing her to squeal as he pumped his cock into her mouth.

After her jaw was nearly rendered sore by the face fucking, Harry pulled out.

Fleur found herself restrained against the wall, spread egged, her body able to be explored and Harry traced down her body, hungrily. He took some of her juices into his mouth and fed them to her.

"Dirty girl, eating your cum," Harry breathed as he smacked her hard on the ass and she offered a squeal as he groped her from behind.

With another fluid attack, Harry speared into her pussy, which was his sole property. His dick speared into her superheated core and caused her to moan.

Fleur felt herself pressed against the walls as Harry's huge member eagerly sought out her heat over and over again. She almost was about ready to work his cock into submission, using her walls to milk his thrusts.

"Mmm, ah, oh, deeper!" Fleur moaned as she wish she could have her arms free so she could dig her way out.

Fleur's eyes were closed as she found herself moaning in pleasure, she was cooing really loudly at the pleasure. His dick went into her willing walls, stretching her out and she was panting from the pleasure. His throbbing length beating a path into her was one of the best things she felt she could feel and she tried to push her hips out to meet him, but it was hard to maneuver herself in the restraints.

Harry explored the nether regions of this Veela with his cock and he kissed her hard on the lips. She returned fire, her tongue working into him.

"Oh, fuck, keep this up," Fleur moaned. "Take me, any way…you want to."

"I'm going to take you, every way that I want to," Harry told her as he stuck a few fingers up her ass for emphasis.

She moaned as Harry sped up his thrusts and her clear juices were practically oozing out of her. She was giving off so much of her allure that it would cause every man in a near radius to pass out.

"Oh, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, ah," Fleur moaned.

Harry bit down on her neck and that caused her to squeal in delight. He kept licking and working his way around the sensitive flesh of her. His hands pawed her breasts as she kept moaning as loud as she could.

"Damn, so fucking horny," Harry growled as he let her out of the restraints and pulled out.

This was only to expose her ass. Harry was lubricated with her juices and he used her pussy juices to lubricate her anal core.

"In me, please," Fleur panted.

Harry smiled as he ran his hands down her ass cheeks, squeezing them. He took one hand to steady her and another hand groped her DD Cup breasts, cementing his domination over her. His cock brushed against her tightest hole.

"FUCK!" Fleur yelled as she felt Harry's might rod invade her rectum.

It hurt for a brief second but Veelas were able to recover from anything. The wizard's hands roamed all over her body, as he went into her so hard. His thick dick speared into her as he stretched out her anal cavity.

His hands roamed over her, groping her breasts, claiming her luscious globes for his own. He speared even deeper into her ass, his balls slapping against her tight rectum. He was going as deep into her as she would allow him and then going that extra mile.

"Oh, more, more, please," Fleur breathed as Harry conjured a dildo and shoved it into her pussy.

Thanks to magic, the dildo began to vibrate within her. She closed her eyes, her nipples got rock hard as he plowed his even harder cock into her quim. She breathed as she was pressed against the wall. Her pussy juices soaked the vibrator within her as Harry plowed into her ass, causing her to not be able to sit down for a week.

In her lust hazed mind, she thought it was worth it.

"You're going to be so fucking wet, it's going to be so good," Harry breathed as he pinched her nipples and she mewled in delight at his actions.

Harry pulled her off of the wall and threw her down onto the bed.

She was situated on her hands and knees on the mattress, with Harry spearing into her from behind.

His cock went as far into her as he could manage and she was on her hands and knees, drool dripping down her chin.

Fleur lost all sense of coherence, all that mattered was Harry's cock spearing as far into her body as it could go. It filled her moist snatch up nicely.

"Oh, mmm, ah, mmm, ah," Fleur breathed as Harry hammered into her, working himself up into the home stretch.

"About to finish," Harry commented as he nipped the back of her neck and she squealed in pleasure,

with Harry taking her to the edge. She was going to be pleasured like she was never pleasured before, Harry could feel it. His cock was hugged by her sopping wet walls and he plunged himself as deep into her as he could manage.

His balls tightened and Harry came, rope after rope of thick cum splashing into her insights.

Fleur had a powerful orgasm of her own that clenched Harry's cock like a vice. Having his extremely powerful seed pump into her body was something that excited. The wizard hammered her tightness and felt it enter her.

"Fleur, I want you to write to your mother and sister. I believe I have something that they'd be very interested in helping me with," Harry breathed and Fleur nodded.

"Oui master...once I…catch my breath," Fleur commented breathlessly, although she was excited at the possibilities that were to come.

To Be Continued.

Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Pheromones.

Fleur Delacour offered a smile, she'd been really out of it a little bit, but after taking a moment to catch her breath and focus, she managed to get right back into the swing of it. The blonde's smile grew even wider when Harry Fucking Potter pulled her onto his lap so that she was facing him.

"Sooo Monsieur Potter, one French Veela isn't enough for you, is it?" Fleur asked with a teasing flirty grin on her face and Harry held her naked body tight against his muscular chest.

"You can never settle for just one of anything," Harry commented as he ran his fingers downwards through her hair. The blonde smiled and let out a pleased gasp as Harry cupped her ass. "The more sex I have, the more powerful I get, and I need….able bodies….two more of them."

Fleur smile brightly as things clicked together for her.

"Oh! Oui the ritual! I'd almost forgotten thanks to all the amazing sex we've had recently," Fleur commented with a smirk then she leaned towards Harry and pressed her lips onto his in a searing kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist then she pushed him down onto the bed. The two young lovers continued to exchange a hungry kiss but they could not go much further because there was a lot of business at hand.

Fleur's pleased smile became a playful smirk and she let out a small squeal when his strong hand slapped her rather hard on the ass. She always fond herself rather pleased, when Harry left marks signifying his ownership over her during the course of their lustful activities. Most men could not really go the distance, even for a few seconds in the presence of a Veela. It was rather sad really how most men in the Wizarding UK seemed to blow their wads whenever she walked into a room

Yet, she could allow Harry to experience everything to its fullest extent and that thought made her rather hot.

"I'll see you later," Harry commented, before giving her another tight squeeze around the waist and then he let her go.

"Bye, Harry," Fleur let out breathlessly. Then she leaned forward to grind her nubile body against his, taking special emphasis to grind their crotches against each other. Their tongues tangled together as they exchanged what was supposed to be a kiss, but was more like a battle for dominance between the two. Reaching up, Harry grasped her hair tightly within his hand then pulled roughly upon it, causing her gasp out into the kiss and allowing him to deepen it further. The blonde was determined not to be outdone, but Harry kept her under control, never once breaking his dominant hold over her.

She managed to get away from him, reluctant as it was. She did not bother to get dressed, at least not right away, which allowed Harry a nice view of the spectacular naked ass of the French Veela and that was a delicious sight indeed.

"See you later, Fleur," Harry told her with a smile on his face as he watched her leave, her ass swaying all the way. Before she left the room completely, she turned to look over her shoulder and offered him a hungry look that matched his own.

One of the most powerful women in Magical Europe. A creature that was the pure personification of

sex and he controlled her utterly. Dominated her every waking thought. That fact more than made him smile. He continued to watch her as the sexy blonde finally exited the room, her hips swaying in a seductive manner all the while.

"She's in the palm of your hand and quite the woman to have there," Lily said to Harry eying him from where she sat hidden in the corner, having eagerly watched his activities with Fleur. He'd known she was there though, the bond between them was so strong now that he always knew where she was. In fact, if he concentrated hard enough he could feel her heart beating from across the room. Standing up, she moved to close the distance between them.

"Yes, she is," Harry remarked with a grin as he watched his mother move towards him. When she finally reached him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Lily eagerly crawled onto her son's lap than rested her head against his shoulder. The two of them always enjoyed the time that they spent on each other.

"Your NEWTs were excellent," Lily told Harry.

"Of course they were. I think I might have broken Hermione's brain though," Harry told her with a smirk. "You know, I'd thought that she'd be a bit more loyal given all I've done for her."

"She does owe you a life debt. But she's the type, that seeks to be a reformer but when the heat is on, falls quickly into line with authority," Lily said to her son and Harry nodded in agreement. He'd learned that fact for himself pretty quickly about Hermione, as much as it really pained him to admit it. She was not someone who was willing to do anything that broke the rules too much. She was always the type of person who went squealing to an Authority figure at the first sign of trouble, as the incident with the Firebolt had proven.

Harry was all about breaking those trends; the rules that were in place were in place to be broken creatively, especially the rules that were stupid, of which there were many. Andromeda had actually spent the better part of four hours walking him through a current listing of Ministry rules and regulations, then broken down how stupid they were and how to get around them, one by one. The young wizard mentally prepared for the future, as calm as could be.

"Now, that you're out of Hogwarts. We can focus on tying up one or two loose ends…."

"There's a part of me that wants to leave and allow Voldemort to destroy everyone in his wake," Harry stated as he rubbed his chin. "But knowing how these things work, the twenty percent that are worth saving are going to be taken down a lot easier than the eighty percent that aren't worth saving."

"That's how these things go," Lily agreed with a frown, it was always the innocent that got caught in the crossfire between two warring sides. As much as she hated to admit it, it was always the case and it was something that was going to be a problem for them moving forwards. The redhead placed her hand on her son's shoulder and focused intently. "I hope…."

"There is plenty of hope, no matter what," Harry offered. "Although, I'm not sure how much hope there is for this Wizarding World."

One might consider that statement to be a contradiction but there was a statement that passed through Harry's mind. This was a world that made their own monsters and Harry was not too happy having to deal with the monsters this world had made. No matter what, he was going to have to clean up the messes that he had no part in making. Perhaps if they read the signs, there would be no Voldemort around.

Then again, there was another phrase that Harry was reminded of and that was that those who made their mistakes were often times doomed to repeat them. He wished that was not the case but often times it was.

"As much as I hate to give the devil his due, Voldemort is not going to be an easy one to put down," Harry said to his mother and she smiled sadly.

"He's a snake, who has the tendency of slipping out of his own skin, when it suits him," Lily agreed, as she felt her son's strong arms wrap around her nubile body even more tightly then they were. The more the redhead thought about it, the more she cursed the prophecy. She cursed the fact that Snape told Voldemort the prophecy. She cursed the fact that Voldemort and Dumbledore believed a silly bit of fortune telling. She cursed James for believing in Dumbledore. All in all, she cursed a lot of people in her head and if given a chance she would curse each of them physically. Except for James, because he was dead, something that he should be grateful for.

However, the fact that he believed it was what caused Lily's frustration to escalate. If he had not been so paranoid, the world would be a very different place.

Although, Harry had made the most out of the situation he was in.

"When he's out of our lives, we have no obligation to this world or the people in it," Harry continued. "If I stick around, I'll be expected to put out the next fire or get made into the next martyr, depending on the mood that these people are in, or the weather, or which team won which Quidditch match, on any given day."

"Yeah," Lily agreed as she felt her son's arms tighten around her waist and the redhead sunk down onto his lap.

It was moment's like this, where she cherished the silence.

"We have a lot to do," Harry informed his mother. "Number Five and Number Six might join us soon."

"Then the Power of Seven Ritual can commence," Lily stated, marveling at her son's genius. The fact that the participants were closely related in a few cases, would make the power of the ritual even more amazing.

She couldn't have come up with a better idea if she tried and she had come up with some very good ideas in her day. A wide smile flowed over Lily's face.

"We'll be one step closer to seeing a world without Tom, My Mom and Dad didn't love me, so I'm going to take it out on the world, Riddle," Harry told his mother and mirth danced through his vibrant green eyes as he thought about that extremely happy moment.

Albus, he of too many names and titles, Dumbledore, offered a pained sigh as he reflected over a lot of the problems that occurred over the past couple of weeks. The return of Lord Voldemort was something that he half expected to happen. Given the lengths that Tom went to ensure that he was not going to be taken onto that next great adventure, it was only inevitable. His plan to get a hold of the Philosophers...or...was...it...the Sorcerer's stone? He could never remember, was foiled. Dumbledore could not even begin to figure out what might have happened if Ginny Weasley had her life force sapped completely by the diary Horcrux.

Dumbledore knew that the return would happen some day, he also knew that based on the prophecy, Harry would be the only one who would be able to defeat Voldemort. He knew that there would come a day, where Tom would not be as afraid of him as he was now. Dumbledore felt the aura of invincibility and wisdom that he had created for himself lessen with each passing day.

The fact that he lost the Elder Wand to Harry so effortlessly? That was the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back.

Dumbledore noticed, although it was much too late for him to do anything about it. That the broken wand he'd been handed was a fake, albeit a well crafted one. He was going to have to give Lily Evans-Potter that much. She was someone who took a lot of pride in her work, as deceptive as it was.

Losing that wand was worse than losing an arm. Dumbledore wondered if Harry could properly understand the amazing power that he carried. With great power, there came a certain amount of responsibility. Dumbledore was certain he read that line somewhere, although he was not sure where. He'd also never really taking it to heart. Better to gently nudge people into doing what you wanted by acting like their favorite Grandfather, who offered you sweets, each time they came to visit.

He could not worry about that mystery right now. He saw the Daily Prophet was calling for him to step down from a public life. They claimed that he couldn't relate to the average wizard or witch on the street.

Grudgingly, perhaps a little bit, Dumbledore wondered if these people had a point. He had been slipping ever so slightly over the years, to the point where he wondered if he still had the abilities that he did in years past.

Those years past might as well have been a really long time ago. The Headmaster closely looked at the newspaper in his hand. They'd been really railing on him more and more lately. Quite frankly they'd bent him over a barrel, then given him a good hard rogering and not in the way he would have liked. Although for some reason, they had backed off on their criticism of Harry.

The fact that there was an ongoing investigation based on the attack of Number Four Privet Drive made Dumbledore think that they were backing down so as not to be seen as being in poor taste.

The Ministry, well he was sure that when Amelia had her way, with Alastor's help, all of the skeletons would be out of the closet and on the table for the world to see. Dumbledore had been unwilling to remove Cornelius from power because that would upset the applecart too much and divide a world that needed to stand together when Lord Voldemort made his move.

So far, he'd yet to make his play for the prophecy.

That was a huge problem and Dumbledore remembered that when Gellert was at the height of his power. Those with dark hearts operated on a very delicate waiting game. There was a sense where….actually there were more than a few problems regarding what was happening. When Dumbledore did not have all of the cards on the table, well, that made him extremely nervous and made him wonder if he was losing sense of himself.

He was closed his eyes, there was a sense that he regretted a lot about his life.

He regretted that he did not impart to Harry a bit more that he should stay in his home, it truly was the safest place for him. He would have to allow Harry to live for the rest of his life with the fact and guilt that he was responsible with allowing his cousin's soul to be sucked out. Vernon and Petunia

were obviously shocked that their dear sweet son was gone, so their rudeness could be excused. The fact that Vernon told him that he would sue Dumbledore and the rest of you FREAKS! for everything that they were worth, made Dumbledore wonder how the corpulent man thought he was going to pull it off.

There had been Muggles who'd tried to expose the Wizarding World before. Mostly the parents of Muggleborn Aurors, who were killed in the line of duty. They had been declared legally insane and locked up with the key thrown away.

Albus was thinking about the one thing that he'd refused to acknowledge until now, mostly, because it ruined what his entire world view of magic.

Lily Evans-Potter returned from the grave. Well technically she wasn't dead, despite the fact that a body was left at the scene.

This was magic that most baffling to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was at a complete loss as to how to even piece together the different parts of that mystery. There were too many angles, it was monstrous to even comprehend.

The ritual, the latent blood protection did something; it had returned Lily or perhaps a shade of her back to life.

Albus was not about to deny the bond between a mother and her son, but Lily's appearance was most inconvenient. She was fiercely independent and she did a lot to encourage those qualities in her son's mind.

Dumbledore could see already that there was one huge headache coming on.

He knew what he must do, Harry had told him as much, quite rudely he might add. They resounded through Dumbledore's mind like a wicked twisted symphony of terror, that was replayed over and over for him.

'It's time for me to leave, perhaps you should do so as well.'

Dumbledore heard those very words or something along those lines, more than a few times in recent years. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, he could not leave yet, there was so much that he had to do.

Yet, there was an echo that resounded in his head and it made him wonder if there was some truth to that statement. Maybe it was time for him to leave, maybe it was time for Albus Dumbledore to walk into the sunset.

"Albus! What happened to Severus?"

Madam Pompfrey's head popped up in the fire to break him out of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

The Hogwarts Healer was short on words and even shorter on patience, so she stated what she meant, as clearly as possible, as if he was a small child with a mental handicap. "Snape! You know! Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!"

"Yes, I recall who your speaking of Poppy," Dumbledore stated, it was hard to forget anyone like that, that amazing and quite dashing dark haired man. He was quite dreamy really, with his long flowing greasy black hair, sallow complexion, hooked beak of a nose. Dumbledore quite fancied that

he looked almost like that Rickman chap who'd been in the most recent Robin Hood movie, now if only he could convince him to grow a goatee.

"He's mumbling under his breath, and saying that it's all Potter's fault. Now admittedly, he says it about twenty times over the course of the day, but he keeps muttering it over and over alongside a bunch of other gibberish," Pomfrey told him.

"This behavior is common from Severus, surely you know that," Dumbledore countered as he waved his hand a very dismissive manner. He was no more surprised to hear Severus talk about Harry in a derisive manner than he was to hear that the Ministry of Magic was mismanaged.

"He keeps saying that she should be mine, she should be mine," Pompfrey informed him.

Dumbledore placed down the quill that he held within his hand. He had no idea why he randomly picked it up and in fact he forgot he picked it up until he was in his office. He placed it on the desk by his side.

"Well, that's curious," Albus said as he looked around, wondering where he put his quill.

He had plans to make, he knew that Gellert was going to make his move soon. It was imperative that Harry defeat him, it was his destiny.

'Gellert,' Albus thought as he shook his head. What was that Dark Lord's name again? 'Riddle….Tom Riddle…yes him.'

Perhaps...perhaps he should retire, he'd nearly forgotten who the current dark lord was. Perhaps he should retire for the greater good of his own mental health. After all, Gellert had already been defeated.

Or maybe he would feel better after a nice long nap.

Harry Fucking Potter smiled, it was always a fun prospect to meet the mothers of one of his girlfriends. Especially given how easy this mother was on the eyes, if the brief glimpse that Harry caught of her during the Triwizard Tournament task showed him anything. Though, admittedly it would actually be the first time he met the Mother of one of his girls, he'd already fucked Andromeda before he meet Nymphadora.

He waited inside Andromeda's house, Nym had to go into work. Lily was making some last minute alterations to the ritual which would happen very soon. Harry was intrigued by these mysterious Hallows and he wanted to complete the set.

Of course, it was more to keep them out of the hands of others. Who would assume that they were, what the legends said they were. Harry was still not completely convinced. He remembered the ability of the Wizarding World to over exaggerate a lot of things and he knew that this was one thing that was not going to be anything different, at least that's what he was going to assume.

He was going to wait and see.

There was a knock on the door and Harry couldn't help but grin in anticipation at the thought of the fun and games to come.

'It's go time,' Harry thought as he made his way to the door, that same bright grin on his face. Said

grin got even brighter as he opened it up and saw the person standing on the other end of it. A part of his clothing got a fair tighter as well, once he saw what the vision before him was wearing.

She was quite tall, a bit taller than her daughter actually, who was no slouch in the height department. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight like liquid silver. Her perfect flesh was a treat to his eyes, as he could see that she did not have a blemish on her body. She was wearing a white top that wrapped firmly around her breasts and showcased a nice amount of cleavage. Her breasts were larger than her daughter's, which was again something really special. She wore a pair of tight leather pants, that wrapped snugly around her nice hips and ass.

" Monsieur Potter, it's an honor," she stated in a breathy voice and then she threw her arms around him for emphasis, pressing her breasts into his chest.

Harry relaxed into the embrace, as he felt her rather spectacular rack pressing into him. It was quite the feeling, Harry was not going to lie.

"The honor is all mine, Mrs. Delacour," Harry commented, as he felt her aura pulse quite a bit more stronger than her daughters. It was obvious as to why.

"Please, Harry, call me Appoline," The older Delacour told him and she leaned towards him, to capture his lips in a burning kiss. "That was in gratitude for saving my daughters during the Triwizard Tournament. It was an outrage that they did not guarantee their safety but you fought quite valiantly to save them both. I will say that it only a down payment, there's much more to come."

Harry smiled. "It's more than a pleasure to help such a beautiful set of girls."

From where she stood behind her mother, Fleur mouthed out the word "charmer," shaking her head as she said that statement but she was smiling.

"It's a pleasure that's all mine since it brought into our lives," Appoline stated as she took a sip of the drink that she'd been offered. She leaned back and her shirt, a couple of sizes too small, strained mightily to contain her massive melons.

Harry was not about to complain about that view, not in the slightest, but he did have one question for her.

"Where is Gabrielle?"

Appoline offered him an apologetic smile. "She regrets that she cannot join us considering how much she wanted to see you again. But, she's going through the change."

Fleur had informed him about the change that all Veelas went through, when they reached their maturity. Harry recalled the information with picture perfect clarity, Gabrielle would have to be sequestered in her own private room to ensure that she didn't overwhelm anyone the first time she gained access to the allure. It was a precaution more than anything else and Harry understood that fact, although it was a shame that he could not complete the set straight away.

Well not yet, anyway. Soon as he got the chance he was going for the strike.

"So how long does she have before the change is complete?" Harry asked Appoline and the woman was prompt to answer.

"It should not be that long now," Appolline admitted as she looked back at Harry. She shifted slightly, showcasing her cleavage for his inspection. She paused for dramatic emphasis. "It shouldn't be more than a day or so. I'm sure that she'll be pleased to have an opportunity to make up for lost

time later."

"I'm sure that we will," Harry stated with a smile from where he stood across from Appoline. "And I'm sure we've got something to discuss."

The Veela raised an eyebrow directed at Harry, before she offered a short "Oh?"

"Yes, we do in fact, have something to discuss," Harry remarked with a smile on his face as he closed the gap between the two of them quickly.

Appoline recognized the same thing that Fleur had about Harry pretty quickly. Most men would not be able to be in the same room with a Veela blasting the full force of her allure for more than a few seconds. Yet, Harry was staring her the eye, which was the surest way to get a full blown blast of it.

"I'm sure you can open doors with just a smile and a wink," Harry said as he placed his hands on her flanks. His hands just brushing underneath her ample breasts. Her allure tried to ensnare his mind so naturally he was going to give her more than she bargained for.

Appoline closed her eyes as she felt pleasure course through her body. He was just barely touching the undersides of her covered breasts and already she could imagine what he could do with a few more brushes of his hands.

"I'm not making you nervous, am I?" Harry asked, practically whispering in her ear and this caused a warmth to spread between her thighs.

"No...of….of course not," Appoline managed as she felt her throat dry a little bit.

Fleur smiled, the younger French Veela was not going to lie. Watching Harry seduce her mother? It was hot as well. She was getting wet just watching him go about his work.

"Are you sure that I'm not distracting you?" Harry asked, as he took hold of her slander wrists then pushed them around her back and held them gently in place there.

Appoline, didn't know know when she'd been pulled up to her feet so she could face Harry completely. In fact, she didn't really know what was going on at all.

Her pheromones were going wild, that was something that she recalled with picture perfect clarity. Her mind was buzzing and all her senses where overwhelmed.

"You can't control your desires right now, but you don't need to. Not around me," Harry breathed in her ear and she couldn't help but twitch at that.

Harry grabbed her breasts and tugged the fabric of her shirt upwards. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to and there was one point that was perfectly clear in Appoline's mind.

She didn't want to stop him.

"Just think what we could do," Harry said as he pressed her against his body. Her bra clad breasts were completely exposed. The fabric was thin and he got an even better view of her amazing cleavage.

One would have to get a bra like that specially made.

Harry smiled, he was ready to make his move like the hungry jungle cat and he could have sworn he felt something deep inside of him roar.

Appoline felt the cold air hit her nipples as Harry ripped her bra off of her. Her massive jugs were squeezed as Harry worked another hand down the front of her panties.

"Oh, Harry," Appoline moaned before his fingers worked its watch down between her legs and started to rub on her dripping snatch, causing pleasure to go throughout her body.

Fleur sat down, and decided to enjoy the show. On the off chance that her mother got tired, she was here to tag out.

Normally that would not be a concern with Veelas but with Harry, that was a potential problem. She watched with rapt anticipation dancing through her eyes as her mother dug Harry's massive tool out.

"Oh my, so big," Appoline cooed as she stroked it, feeling every inch of it.

"It's going to feel even bigger when you're on your knees and it's down your throat," Harry commented as he stripped her, revealing her smooth and shaven mound, working his fingers up and down her dripping hot slit, to cause her pleasure.

"YES, IT WILL!" she moaned as she felt his fingers pulse into her. She felt his fingers drill into her.

Appoline closed her eyes and then she felt his cock. It was large and throbbing, it was a work of art and she could not wait to stick it down her throat so far that she was practically gagging on it. She licked her lips and with another swift motion, she stuck it down her throat.

"MMM, mmm, nnmmm," Appoline slurped as she pushed her mouth up and down his invading pole, working it up and down her throat. She worked her hand down and fondled his balls, causing him pleasure.

Fleur rested on the bed and thankfully she came prepared. She removed a magical vibrator, charmed to go far faster than its mundane counterpart. It was nowhere near Harry's cock but it would do for good.

She felt the sexual fire course through her body as she rammed it up her.

"Faster, yes, that's it, faster," Harry breathed as he pushed his cock down into her mouth. "You're my slut, and you want nothing but to choke on my cock and my cum, don't you?"

Appoline could not speak on the account of having her mouth so full of Harry's cock and he rammed all the way down her throat. The blonde's eyes closed and she rammed his cock all the way down her throat.

It went down her throat and his balls throbbed with desire.

Harry's hands pumped into her pussy and felt it, caused pleasure to explode form head to toe.

"Damn, you're gushing for me, aren't you," Harry groaned as he worked his rod down her throat, he was going to feed this starving Veela. "Oh, you're thirsty, you want me to cum?"

She nodded and Harry was not going to let her down, well after a nice tease. He was going to really make her choke for it and Harry pumped his thick load down her throat after a few minutes.

Appoline slid back, feeling his cum pump down her throat.

"Feels so good," Appoline moaned and Harry placed the fingers that were soaked with her cum into

her mouth which she sucked upon.

"Dirty, slut, eating your own cum," Harry breathed hotly and he slammed her on the ass and prepared her for insertion.

Appoline felt the rush of the biggest thing that would ever enter her.

"Oh, so big!" Appoline moaned and she hung onto Harry, as his cock nearly slid completely out of her. Then it slammed back into her all of the way which caused her to have a mind numbing orgasm that caused her eyes to nearly water.

Harry felt her core lubricate his invading rod and he picked up the pace. The Veela Pussy was the best thing, they could gush like no one else. She sunk her nails into his back and this allowed him to pick up the pace as he beat his meat into her gushing pussy. It tightened around her.

Appoline felt orgasms rock her at least once every moment. She never felt anything this good as his rod spearing her center.

"You're mine," Harry breathed as he nibbled on her ear. "Say it."

Appoline moaned out loud as his cock punished her pussy. "Yes, I'm yours."

"Are you?" Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts and kept working into her.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes," she moaned as she felt his rod push between her walls, there was no question about how this felt. His hands sent jolts of pleasure all over her body and her pussy gushed fluids. It was so slick and she clenched him so hard. His cock was strong enough to pummel her pussy when she was at full power and that made it even more erotic. "My breasts, my ass, my pussy, all yours, master!"

"Yes, I'm your master and you're my sexy MILF Veela slave," Harry grunted as he hammered the MILF with his invading pole. "You belong to me, you crave my cock!"

She nodded her head and things were silent for a while as Harry focused on rendering her to an extremely wreck of mono syllable words. She was panting heavily and she tried to push her hips further up towards him.

"You're mine, mine, you belong to me, this pussy is mine," Harry grunted as he kept his invasion of her up.

She wanted him to cum so bad, she was being pounded into the second hour, third, she lost count completely.

All that mattered to her was this monster of a cock spearing all the way into her walls. His balls slapped against her walls. She clenched around him and she kept being hammered with his long length, going into her.

"Mine, oh, ah, ah, yes," Harry grunted as he felt his balls tighten with the pleasure and he was about to tear this Veela MILF all to pieces with his cock. He was having his way with her and he knew that he was going to cum.

His cum came in a current, injecting his hot seed into her. He claimed her cunt for his own as ropes of his cum injected into her.

Appoline collapsed, the combination of her's and Harry's juices flowing from her overflowing cum.

The thick white cum splashed from her juicy cunt.

"Oh, Fleur, come and be a good daughter and clean your mother's pussy," Harry ordered.

Fleur walked over, her hips swaying and she did just that. She was eagerly hungering for her mother's cunt, drool dripped from her lips as she dove in.

Harry grabbed her ass and ran his hands all over her body. The blonde closed her eyes and Harry kept running his hands all over her body. He could feel her shivering and Harry knew that he had in the palm of his hands.

Fleur's tongue worked through her mother's pussy, she had to admit that the combination of her mother's and Harry's juices were a savory combination. Her pussy burned with hungry desire and it was filled by Harry's monstrous cock.

"Eat, faster, make your mother cum," Harry ordered as he rammed his cock into her tight quim, roughly emphasizing his ownership of her.

Fleur was turned on, her cunt tightened all around him. Her nipples hardened even more and the blonde's eyes flooded with even more lust. She was panting heavily and she kept slurping her tongue, lapping up her mother's juices along with Harry's like a starving woman.

Harry pumped his cock into her cunt.

"Fleur, so fucking hot, hotter than a fucking furnace," Harry grunted as he cupped her massive swinging breasts and plowed another few inches into her.

He alternated between long and powerful thrusts and short thrusts but he drove her to passions.

"That's it baby, eat me, eat your mother, oh fuck," the MILF moaned as she felt her daughter's talented tongue.

Harry smiled, this was a beautiful sight and his balls throbbed because of it. He plowed into her from behind and his balls slapped against her thighs, hammering her pussy. The blonde's walls kept hugging him as he worked into her.

The dance continued with Harry picking up the momentum. He was determined to bring Fleur down, banging her sweet pussy into submission.

"Oh, fucking close, so fucking close, going to fucking cum," Harry groaned as he ran his hands all the way down her body as he pummeled Fleur doggy style.

She was too busy eating her mother's pussy to answer verbally but Fleur's walls clenching his cock answered what she wanted from him.

Harry plunged himself deep between her thighs, he worked his rod as far into her as he could sliding in and out of her. His balls slapped up against her and she panted as Harry went into her one more time.

His balls tightened and he sent a flood of cum into her waiting cum, pumping her up with so much cum that she could not stand it.

Fleur passed out as did Appoline, and Harry saw how much time passed, both inside the real world and inside the time bubble.

It had been almost three days inside the time bubble.

Harry could not help but allow one statement to escape from his mouth.

'Two down, one to go,' Harry commented as he held the two drooling blondes next to him, after putting them through the paces.

Narcissa Malfoy. made her way through the Ministry of Magic, with a calculating smile on her face. She was a true Pureblood, not the type who hid behind their gold and liked to talk big. She was nothing like that. Her husband was someone who preferred to hide behind the throne and only open his mouth when he was sure that the biggest bully on the playground was able to protect him. Well, she supposed that he also opened his mouth to take a cock inside of it.

Her son had even less sense than Lucius did. She mused that it was a good thing that Harry Potter was not the type that would take Draco's venom seriously, because he had every single call in the world to make Draco pay for his mouth. And there would be very few at Hogwarts, from what Narcissa heard, that would fault him for it. The only reason Draco wasn't beaten senseless by half of Slytherin House, with the rest cheering them on, was due to the fact that the other half of it was filled with children from a bunch of old families, who needed favors from the Malfoy's. Oh, and the head of house was his Godfather, but the less she thought about Severus the better in her mind.

Narcissa thought that if the rules changed, her son would not last long at all unless he got down on his knees and she offered a shudder at that thought. Draco was a fool but that's what happened when Lucius's blood got mixed into the situation.

Lucius was not feeling his best these days. He contracted, well, let's call it a rarevirus, that would either leave him dead or stripped of his magic, with only a seven percent chance of him surviving without any complications. It was more likely that he would be either dead or worse than dead, for losing one's magical abilities was a Purebloods worst nightmare come true.

Narcissa was glad that she could not contract the virus due to being immunized against it when she was young. Lucius's father apparently thought that this rare virus couldn't affect the strong and powerful Malfoy blood. She had to fight hard not to snicker wherever she heard that one.

He had sealed his own son's coffin by refusing to go for an extremely obvious vaccination. At least that's what Narcissa was hoping people would believe. After all, it took her quite a lot of effort to make sure he caught the rare virusin question.

It was obvious that Draco might be exposed to the virusas well. Though, that really depended on her mood moving forwards.

It was fortunate that Narcissa convinced Lucius to sign some papers in his extremely delirious state. The virus came in several stages.

First one lost their sense of smell.

Taste would soon follow.

Then they would not be able to feel.

Then they would lose their sight.

Then one day, they would not be able to hear, all sense of everything would be gone. They would wither and die, unless they were the fortunate few, who had strong enough magic to restore their senses at the cost of their powers.

Narcissa smiled wickedly, somehow she didn't think Lucius was strong enough to weather the storm.

Pausing, she looked carefully around as she thought she'd heard something, but then again, perhaps she was jumping the wand. There were going to be of people running around the Ministry, or lurking to hear office gossip. Much like she was doing so now. The woman tilted her head to the side a few inches and listened carefully.

'Just an owl,' Narcissa thought. Obviously an office worker, stuck in the nightmare shift, wanting to send an owl home to a loved one in an attempt to retain some degree of sanity, at least that's what she figured.

The blonde shifted her stance a half of an inch to the right and then a half of an inch to the left. Her heart thumped a tiny bit as she kept walking forward.

Okay, there was most certainly someone or something, close behind her. She thought she saw something in the shadows. Perhaps she was losing sense of herself but she was certain that there was something here.

'Easy, Cissa, you're not Mad-Eye Moody,' Narcissa told herself, though the sheer amount of scars he had almost proved his point. It wasn't being paranoid if someone was out to get you and in the magical world? Someone was almost always out to get you. The blonde closed her eyes and her heart beat a bit more steadily as she listened carefully for the person. Who, seemed to be following her.

There was nothing, not even a whisper, not even a hum. God, how she fucking hated people who hummed.

That was until a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up tight against them. She nearly shrieked out in fright, but the other hand had reached up to cover her mouth.

"Well, well, Narcissa Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you," the very familiar voice whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and his tone was low.

"Who…."

"Come on, Cissa, You don't mind if I call you Cissa do you? It's very easy to put together," the young man whispered as he pressed himself firmly against her back and she offered a lengthy sigh as she was up against the wall, both figuratively and literally.

"Oh….yes," Narcissa moaned out, not being able to help herself.

"I understand that you've been asking around about me, you seem rather curious about me, now that I recently decided to remove the mask," He breathed once more into her ear. "Then again, being a Slytherin, you can appreciate better than anyone else how we all wear masks?"

"Yes," the blonde Slytherin stated, as Harry kept her arms firmly behind her back and his lips were a few inches from touching the back of her neck.

"And you've worn those masks well, pretending that you can tolerate people that you would sooner stab in the back on sheer principle," Harry whispered hotly as one of his hands moved slowly underneath her robes as a brief tease. "But don't worry, things are going to be change, although I wonder if you're going to be on the ground floor for it or get buried in the basement with the rest of the dreck."

Narcissa closed her eyes with a whimper and bit down on her lower lip until she left an indent, in an attempt to stifle the shuddering moan that wanted to escape her body so desperately.

"Lucius hasn't been seen in public for a long time," Harry said to her as his hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"He's….he's….ill," Narcissa managed, but she wondered how much Harry knew. It was obvious that he knew more than meant the eye. After all this mysterious virus, hadn't been seen in almost two hundred years.

"Well that's a shame, but I trust his will is in order, so his gold doesn't fall into the goblins hands," Harry said.

"What….."

"Cissa, I said nothing," Harry commented to her even more as he brushed his hands against her stiff nipples for a brief moment and he saw her legs subconsciously spread. The clothes was the only barrier between them having an extremely intimate meeting. "I don't know what you think I might be implying."

Narcissa felt something hard brush against her covered thigh and she allowed a moan across her lips.

"I love older women," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and she felt herself clench together and she knew that she would have to change her panties. "So much more sophisticated, so much more mature, so less likely to burn out."

Narcissa closed her eyes due to the overwhelming pleasure that she was feeling.

"Draco's only redeeming quality is that he allowed you to punch your MILF card," Harry breathed in her ear.

"Harry Potter," Narcissa moaned, but there was nothing there.

He was gone and Narcissa was left there frustrated and wet. In the middle of the lift in the Ministry of Magic.

He was there and he was gone.

Was he really there or was he a manifestation of her horny and frustrated mind? There was few fantasies more taboo than going at it with your son's most hated enemy and the young man who foiled your soon to be late husband's master.

Narcissa walked punch drunk out of the lift as she tried to reconcile everything but all she imagined was Harry Potter pushing her down onto the bench in front of her and having his wicked way with her over and over again.

To Be Continued.

Revenge

Let's get this over with since this story has been written since November. Super marathon posting of unedited chapters within the next 24 to 48 hours or so, check out my other work for stuff that I actually had passion for when I wrote it. So as the fact that many women, who may or may have been real, may or may not have told me in the past, let's get this over with.

Chapter Nine: "Revenge."

Lily had to admit, she did not think that anyone still sent these. Although she recalled that this particular woman still sent them to her children. Public ridicule was apparently a good form of parenting, who knew. She saw the red envelope in her hand and she was not worried, she was not scared, in fact, she was smiling.

Carefully, Lily tossed the envelope into the air and placed it into a bubble. The envelope exploded and Molly Weasley's ranting was done to dead air. Lily could almost hear it despite the sound proof bubble that she put it in. Something about her not being a proper mother and all that bullshit.

Given how one of her sons turned out to be a kiss ass that ran to the Ministry and acquired the taste Fudge at the earliest opportunity and one of them turned to be a human black hole that ate every piece of food within a five hundred mile radius of all sides, that seemed to be mother of the year material. She supposed that the other five turned out decently, although if they did not have issues thanks to Molly, Lily would have been extremely surprised. Actually she figured that they might but the twins and Ginny seemed fairly decent, at least they had experienced the least of it and she figured that the other two must be level headed because they had the sense of when to get the fuck out of the country when they did.

Lily heard snickering over her shoulder and that snickering was accompanied by her son making his return. Lily sat rigid and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Harry slip the Invisibility Cloak back into the bag.

"Well it sounds like you had a very productive morning," Lily stated lightly and Harry offered his mother a smile.

"Because I have," Harry stated to his mother and she raised her eyebrow, obviously expecting some form of an explanation.

"Details, I must have them, honey," Lily said presently, as she threw her arms around her son and he pressed her breasts into his face.

Harry had to admit, that was an enticing thing to get his attention.

Harry pulled back and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well, I bumped into Narcissa Malfoy at the Ministry and I left her wet and frustrated….although to be fair, I think she has plenty of experience with being frustrated with Lucius."

"I'm surprised Lucius kept it up long enough to conceive an heir, but potions can do wonderful things," Lily said but then she added. "Also disappointed."

"The apple does not far from the tree," Harry commented, although that shed an entirely new and disturbing light on Draco's obsession with him throughout Hogwarts. Although Harry did knew that and there were a small group of witches at Hogwarts who thought that they should get together.

There were people who were completely and utterly fucked up in the end, because anyone who thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was an actually good couple, they needed to get their heads examined.

Plus, if Harry was gay, he thought he could do a hell of a lot better than Draco. Not that he spent that much time thinking about that particular situation but never mind.

"So, Molly the Mouth sent you a howler," Harry said and Lily's lips curled into a smile.

"That was her nickname at Hogwarts or so I heard," Lily replied to him and she chuckled as the thought came into her mind. "She earned that reputation…."

"I don't want to think about it," Harry said, waving off her words. Mrs. Weasley may have been attractive about four or so children ago but now she looked like the poster child for why magical users should only have three children at maximum.

Lily looked thoughtful before she said the statement that she had on the tip of her tongue. "It's time for Molly Weasley to learn a lesson in humility."

Harry looked at his mother and he saw the slightly evil glint in his eyes. He had been glad that he had not been Molly many times in his life but now he was especially glad that he was not her right about now.

"I'm not one of her children that she could cow into submission by screaming her lungs out," Lily said with a bright grin on her face. She tapped her fingers on her wand, even though she did not need it. She just had it for show. She would not fall into the same trap that most witches and wizards fell into, being dependent on a frail piece of wood. She twirled it between her fingers carefully. "She needs to be taught respect in the worst way."

It amused Lily slightly that despite Molly had seven children, there were some ways that she did not grow up. And Arthur being so submissive did not really work out for the best for her. It was time for Molly to go to school and learn a valuable lesson.

"What are you thinking about, Mum?" Harry asked her.

Lily smiled. "Now it'd spoil the surprise."

She never liked how Ron had betrayed Harry last year and Harry only grudgingly accepted his feeble apology last year because that was the role that was expected from him. It was time to teach Ron that same lesson and there might be a few people.

The latest Daily Prophet dropped down in front of them and Harry snatched it, a smile crossing his face.

"Rumors are that Dumbledore is retiring from public life," Harry read and he flipped through the paper. "Fudge is claiming that it's because of disgrace, but while he's half right, it's not because of disgrace because of anything Fudge did."

"Fudge would be the type to take all of the credit and none of the work," Lily said. "And your number six…."

"She'll be auditioning fairly shortly," Harry confirmed with an eager smile. "The ritual can only work properly if I've had one on one sex with the occupants before we do the ritual."

"So, you did read up, very good," Lily said approvingly.

Harry was also reading up and practicing spells that would allow him to have sex with multiple partners simultaneously. He thought that would be something that would be extremely useful to know, very useful indeed. He had a few witches that he would collect, although some of them would not until they became of age.

He knew all about his unique magic that would burn out under age witches and leave them unable to perform magic for a short amount of time. Constant couplings would make the damage even more permanent. Although to be honest, the younger witches were someone who Harry thought lacked the maturity and understood what their duty was.

Narcissa was always on his list and the third Black sister was someone who intrigued Harry, although that was that small manner of getting her out of Azkaban. He was researching a way to strengthen his Patronus charms although given the ritual, his magic would be boosted to an entirely new level.

Harry smiled, there was plotting in his mind. He had a meeting with a young Veela and also he had a few things left to do in this world before he gave it the middle finger and left. After he got a taste of how the government worked, he did not see himself staying in Britain after his unfinished business with Voldemort concluded. There was so much of the world to see and a world that was beyond the limited wand based magic that these idiots thought was the be all and end all.

Plus the fact that most of these people lacked basic common sense made Harry realize that his IQ might drop each passing year. Anyone who had sense, well might be witches that he would sleep with but other than that, there wasn't many people who had potential.

The only reason he would deal with Voldemort is because his idiotic behavior would affect those who did have potential.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a location that was grim, as the name indicated. It was not a location that many people thought when they thought that something interesting was going to happen. In fact, with Molly Weasley going through the location with fury and trying to turn the house upside down, many were annoyed. The Order had been banished there, although they had three more days to wait to see if Dumbledore could convince Harry to see the light and allow them to stay.

The biggest issue was that Harry Potter did not budge easily. He had a stubborn streak that was a mile long and that meant trouble for Dumbledore. Big trouble with a capital "T" and the Order wondered what kind of rabbit the old man would pull out of his hat this time.

"I can see Harry's point even though the adults are too blind to see it," Ginny stated in a lowered voice to Fred and George, not wanting to incur the wrath of Mummy dearest. Not that she was afraid, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother's shit.

"Yeah, if he owns the house, then Dumbledore should have checked that out," George said and his twin nodded feverishly.

"Actually, shouldn't have Sirius known it?"

"Actually, the Black records are such a convoluted mess, I couldn't begin to figure it out, I naturally assumed that I did," Sirius stated as he turned up from behind a corner. "Despite being cast out of the family, Andi knew a lot more about all of those skeletons and how they were buried. And I'm guessing she knew that I was innocent."

Sirius wondered why Andromeda did not say anything or offer him help in getting him a trial. Then again, Sirius figured that it was that one point where he never asked. The problem with pureblood politics was that if one asked for such help, there was going to be a powerful magical debt that would be invoked so Sirius tried to avoid that whilst he could.

There was a snort from inside the kitchen.

"Your brother's eating again?" Sirius inquired Ginny lightly.

"Depends, is he still breathing?" Ginny asked as she tried to look through the crack of the doorway.

There was another snort on the other end of the door and Ginny placed a hand on the side of her hip. She could have sworn that something was off, even more so than usual. She wondered if she could get involved, her hand was nearly at the door ,preparing to open it up.

"Are you hearing weird noises in there too?" Remus asked, his sharpened hearing perked up.

"Yes, there was…..I don't know," Sirius stated with a shrug.

"What are you two doing, we're supposed to be having an order meeting?" Snape demanded as he turned up.

"Severus, I assumed that you would be….recovering from your mental illness," Remus commented in a light voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape replied acidly, for the past couple of days, he had been taking potions which to block certain parts of his memories. He preferred not to relieve them and it was good that his prodigal talents were able to block out the memories where he could not even think about them.

The only time where they burned into his consciousness was when he was asleep but Snape had decided to forgo sleep. The ramifications of that would be worth not seeing those unholy images of Harry Potter ravishing Lily. She had been seduced by him, and Snape saw the image of them doing it in a variety of different locations and position.

"Well, I don't know why you're so buggered by this situation, you can just open the door," Sirius stated.

He noticed that Snape's eye twitched at the word buggered.

"Harry won't be happy that you're here either," Ginny commented.

"Miss Weasley, mind your tongue and for your information, Potter does not have dictatorial control over me or anyone else, no matter what fantasy he has built up in his egotistical little mind," Snape replied as he took a step forward and was about ready to open the door. There was a clicking sound.

The door opened and a pig in a tuxedo jumped out with a squeal and knocked Snape over. A pig in a wedding dress followed the pig in the tuxedo down the hallway. Snape was down on the ground and no one was about to go out of their way to help him up.

"What was that?" Snape demanded as Dumbledore turned up.

"Did I just see two pigs running down the hallways?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, you did," Sirius commented as he looked over his shoulder and watched them. There was a

sense that he was putting two and two together as only Sirius Black could.

Snape turned around to glare at the man in question as he chuckled.

"What did you do Black?"

"First of all, there's this Muggle invention known as tooth paste, I would recommend you look into it, along with shampoo," Sirius stated to Snape as he fanned his face, as if miming that Snape had bad breath, along with his bad attitude and bad everything else. The fact that there were a small portion of demented fan girls that saw Snape as attractive really gave Sirius the willies but nearly that was not here or there. "And second of all…..why do you assume that I did anything?"

"Because it's always you, Black," Snape grunted as he gave him a nasty glare.

"Yes, it's always me, it's always me, but this time it isn't me," Sirius commented as he smiled. "Believe me, if I did this, I would take full credit for it."

"I believe that Molly and Ronald have been transfigured into pigs," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, even though he was trying to figure out how to get his hands on the pigs. They were faster than he could have thought.

Sirius let out a loud and barking laughter and Ginny and the twins looked amused.

"This isn't funny," Dumbledore lectured them, disappointed that they would see such amusement out of the unfortunate plight of another.

"No, Professor, you're right, it's not funny," Ginny commented and Dumbledore was pleased to see that young Ginerva saw the error in her ways. "It's fucking hilarious."

Dumbledore wondered why the youth of today had such callous disrespect but that was not the time to have this discussion.

"Now, remember, Headmaster, when you go down the hall calling for them, you have to yell… SOOEY, SOOEY!" Sirius advised Dumbledore, trying his best to be helpful.

He wanted to see Dumbledore do a pig call that would make him so happy, he didn't care if he died by some convoluted mean like falling behind a curtain. He would die happily knowing that he got to see Albus Dumbledore do a pig call.

Sadly, Sirius did not get that pleasure which made him disappointed.

"So, does Ron eat a lot of bacon?" Sirius asked casually.

"Ron eats anything that's edible," Ginny said although she was amused by what might happen if he had eaten bacon again. Actually it was an extremely hilarious thought that she could not shove out of the back of her mind.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was chasing two pigs down the hall and the to add to the horror, the female pig looked to be jumping the male pig.

"Potter, it's all, Potter's fault," Snape said, figuring that this was the most logical answer.

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Is that….is that the default response that you have hard wired into your brain, blame Harry for everything?"

Snape ignored Sirius, it was Potter's fault, it was always Potter's fault. Everything that ever happened

in his life, it was all Potter's fault. The images came back to him and Snape's torment continued.

Sirius now was wondering what Snape saw in Harry's mind because it was really bugging the piss out of him.

Harry figured that there would need to be some business that he would need to get taken care of. His NEWTs were the first thing on his checklist and then it was to take some assets out of his Gringotts vault.

It was a good thing that he didn't have so much gold that if he pulled it all from his vault it would collapse the British magical economy. It was a good thing that his net total that did not have more zeroes than the entire Ministry of Magic combined, as the Quibbler stated.

Harry shook his head, he did not even begin to figure out where people got half of the crap that they spewed out of their mouths. All he knew was that there were going to be people who were going to come up with the most outlandish of outlandish rumors, no matter how far they passed from reality.

Never the less, he was outside of Gringotts, Lily was with him and Nym was there, incognito, which given her powers was extremely easy to pull off.

"So, you're leaving," Nym told him.

"Not until I tie up some loose ends," Harry corrected her. He thought about this even before he found out that his mother returned from the grave.

"The Ministry is being turned inside out," Nym informed him lightly and Harry offered her one smile.

"Good, if anyone deserves to sweat, its those people," Harry stated, he was not going to lie, he was not the biggest fan in the world of the Ministry of Magic, in fact he might have been among their biggest haters. They made the bed that they had to sleep in, now it was time to climb inside and get smothered underneath the covers.

"POTTER!"

Harry recognized that voice, that snide tone, he could almost hear the grease dripping off of the tone. The vile and sickly nature of his voice. He heard it far too many times for his liking.

"You know, Severus, stalking is an offensive punishable by Ministry Law and especially against a pureblood lord, you could really get into a lot of trouble," Harry stated to Snape and he slowly turned around to face the man. "You know, you could brew fame, bottle glory, and stopper death all you want, but it's not keeping you out of trouble with me."

"It's Professor Snape, you ignorant little…."

"Your ignorance is something that I find almost charming," Harry interrupted but there was a bit of a warning to his tone. "Trying me on this day or any other day….really Snape, are you that ignorant or are you just doing a good job of it for show?"

Harry smiled a sweet little smile as Snape was at a loss for words. Silent was how Harry liked Snape the best, and out of his face because he could solve all of the world's energy crisis's by mining his head.

"You saw my NEWTS, after Hermione got out of her catatonic state I'm sure, tell me, how does it

feel be outclassed by an ignorant little boy at both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked him. "The only thing that you had going for you in your miserable existence is that you know about the subtle stirrings of Potions and more hexes than anyone else but guess I took that away from you."

"Potter, you must have bribed…."

"I don't need any help, unlike you, who the only reason why you're not rotting in a hole in Azkaban is because Dumbledore would miss his snuggle buddy on those cold nights," Harry told him with a knowing grin. "Let's face it, I know what you've done to get that little blemish on your forearm and it wasn't hugging cute little bunnies and kittens. I'm no longer your student, so your power over me as gravely diminished. Not that you ever had much leverage over me, and I'm sorry Dumbledore gave you that impression."

Snape was about to take his wand out but he found it twirling in Harry's hand once again.

"You really should be a bit more careful Snape, if you keep losing your wand, you might find that you'll lose a lot more," Harry stated to Snape and the two of them locked eyes on each other.

"I'll make you pay for this, Potter," Snape said in his most nasty tone of voice and the two of them locked eyes with each other.

"You know, last time we went face to face, it didn't really end so well for you, did it?" Harry asked Snape and there was a second where Snape's burning gaze of hatred moved on him.

"Look at my son like that once again, and you'll pay," Lily told him, in a tone that any sane person would know to run in the other direction towards, immediately.

"You….you should have been…."

"No, I wouldn't touch you with a thirty nine and a half foot pole!" Lily snapped fiercely. "And given all of what you've been up to, I'm really upset that I thought that you might be a decent person."

"I tried to tell the Dark Lord…."

"Let's be obviously, the Dark Lord didn't force you to be a nasty bastard," Lily told Snape and there was a sense that both of them were about to go face to face.

"My wand, Potter."

"No," Harry told him. "I don't think that I have any reason to give your wand back because…."

Snape lunged for Harry, and it was a split second later after he acted that he realized that this was likely a really stupid fucking idea. He tried to go for Harry but Harry dodged the attack with one fluid motion.

There was a loud crack that was Snape's skull and he ended up on the ground.

The memories that he pulled out of Harry's mind, they were playing in his mind over and over again. In fact, that was the only memory that Snape could even focus on. No matter what he tried to do, he could not focus on anything else.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Snape yelled as he got a front row view of Harry's sexual prowess. Over and over again, as he felt the memories assault his brain over and over again.

Potter had mastered the ability to shield his mind from mental intrusion and he had done it in the most horrifying way. He had pretty much locked away all of Snape's memories and forced him to relieve this horrifying memory, for the rest of his life.

Snape heard the shrieks of pleasure that Lily had and he could not even lift his hands to render himself unconscious. His blood curdling shrieks echoed and Nym, Lily, and Harry already slipped into the bank.

"NO, NO, MAKE IT STOP, POTTER, TWELVE INCHES, MAKE IT STOP!" Snape screamed as he found himself unable to claw his eyeballs out because he forgotten how to lift his arms.

There were many shell shocked people in Diagon Alley. They had not seen the confrontation, only the after maththanks to the charm work. Therefore, from their vantage point, Snape was on the ground screaming like a madman on his own accord. Blood trickled down his noise as he tried to lift his head up but he collapsed down onto the ground. His eye twitched and he tried to push himself out of these thoughts but they were tormenting it.

"POTTER….TWELVE INCHES…..LONG….STOP! IT BURNS….KILL ME….STOP!"

Snape's eyes were blood shot and about ready to bulge out. Drool and blood spilled from his mouth.

"Okay, just calm down…."

Snape tried to get to his feet but he lost his balance and fell into the mud. He was lying in a pool of mud and his own blood. He felt his limbs go completely numb as the memory played over in his mind over and over again until his mind completely and utterly snapped.

Harry was waiting patiently for a very important date. Fleur had promised her that she would pass the word and Harry knew that Fleur would not let him down with neglecting to inform her sister of the location and the meeting place. He would be disappointed that dear little Gabi would have missed her appointment, given that she had a life debt

"Well, I've got some news back from Headquarters, well former Headquarters," Nym said as she turned back up. "I'm pretty sure that Sirius was serious when he said that."

"It's very rare for Sirius to be serious," Harry commented but Andi turned up and shook her head.

"Harry, he drove that joke into the ground by the time he was in fifth year," Andi told Harry.

"Oh, fifth year of school?" Harry asked her.

"No, fifth year of his life," Andi corrected him with missing a beat.

"Fair enough," Harry commented and his attention turned fully to Nym. "So, what's the news?"

"Well Ronald Weasley got turned into something that was more fitting of his charming personality," Nym told him.

"A walking garbage disposal?" Harry asked her.

"No, a pig," Nym told him with an ear to ear grin.

Harry slumped his shoulders. "Second guess really."

"And Molly got zapped as well and apparently….it was mating season," Nym told him.

"Lily, that's so sick and wrong," Andi breathed as she shook her head.

"How do you know….."

"Trust me, when your mother gets pissed off at someone, she doesn't do things half assed," Andromeda told Harry. "Sirius and Remus could tell you stories of what she does out of petty vengeance."

"Nothing petty about my vengeance, Andi, dear, I just want to ensure that Molly learned her place," Lily corrected. "And I wanted to thank Ron for his loyalty to my son as well."

Lily thought about turning Hermione into a rat terrier and dumping her in the middle of Marge's bulldog farm but her only crime was that she was OCD and had too much of an unhealthy obsession towards authority figures. So Lily was going to let Hermione go and hope that she would grow out of it.

Perhaps she should have a talk with young Ginerva about ways to train Hermione to keep her in line. Because she would not last five minutes outside of the walls of Hogwarts with the current attitude that she had. That much was something that Lily said and the fact that Hermione had the gall to tell Harry that SPEW might be something that his mother was into made her want to shake some sense into the girl.

Although from what she learned from Harry's house elf stalker Dobby, the house elves were afraid of Hermione and thought that she was bonkers, referring to the girl as only "her" or "she". At least that's what she found out and Hermione had problems about learning about others and understanding their culture. She thought she understood everything but in reality, she knew very little. She was nothing but a photographic memory, never having invented a charm or improved on a potion in her life.

Harry heard a knock on the door and he knew that his guest was here. The young wizard walked forward and he twisted the door knob open.

Little Gabrielle had shown up, only she was not so little any more.

She looked like a super model, her blonde hair was down to her back, silvery and shining in the sunlight. She was wearing a tight white top that wrapped around her D-cup breasts and it went down towards her toned and flat stomach. It looked smooth without an ounce of fat on it. She had tight jean shorts that wrapped around her hips and showcased her dazzling long legs. There was a sense where Harry saw her with a smile. She wore a pair of sandals that covered her amazing feet.

"Hello, Harry, good to finally see you again," Gabrielle said breathily as she threw herself into his arms without much preamble. "I didn't get a chance to thank you properly after you saved me from the lake."

"No problem Gabi…."

"I don't know what the Triwizard judges were thinking with that task but you must have been so brave to go down there, Merpeople can get very violent if their territory is stepped on," Gabi told him as she ran her hands over his body but she stopped at the topmost button on his shirt, playing with it.

"I don't really know what those people are thinking half of the time."

"I feel…obligated to do many things with you, but even without the debt, I would not have needed much prodding," Gabrielle said with a wicked grin.

She was so glad that she shed her eight year old form and it was just in time because she wanted Harry so much that it hurt. Her nipples stiffened and her pussy dampened with arousal, pushing him against the walls. Her legs spread, ready for mating.

"Fleur told me about the ritual," Gabi commented with a purr as she slowly licked her lips. "I'd be happy to help."

Harry reached over and cupped her firm young ass through her shorts.

"I'd be happy to accept help," Harry breathed as he ran his hands down her legs. The blonde's sigh became prominent through her body as he kept running his hands all over her.

Gabrielle felt his talented hands roam her body.

"So strong," Gabrielle breathed heavily as she felt something tingle between her thighs and there was a need for it to be fulfilled straight away. She felt the hunger stir up inside her and she knew how close she was towards him, how close she was.

"So, I can tell what you want," Harry breathed in her ear.

"Yes, I know you would," Gabrielle stated with a smile crossing her face as she closed the gap between the two of them.

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked her and Gabrielle offered him a warm smile.

"Born ready for you, I feel like I've been waiting for this for my entire life," Gabrielle stated and she leaned towards Harry.

The two of them locked their arms around each other and kissed each other madly. Gabrielle wrapped her young legs around Harry and he marched her up towards the nearest bedroom.

The young blonde threw her down onto the bed and ran his hands over her breasts which beckoned for her, along with her center.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

"Oh, Harry," Gabi moaned as she felt Harry's hand roaming down between her legs and he cupped her. He felt her pussy and it felt so good to have his talented hands explore her.

"You want me so bad, don't you?" Harry asked her and the young Veela nodded her head, thinly veiled lust going through her body.

He parted her legs and felt her panties, they were soaked to the brim. Harry rubbed his thumb against her dripping hot slit. The woman panted as her hips pushed up and down, his thumb pushing so deep into her.

"I can't wait," Gabi whined as she grabbed his pants and ripped them off. She wanted his cock and so badly.

She grabbed her hand around it, pushing it up and down his length and she was practically drooling at the sight of it. Without any further preamble, she pushed her lips down onto it and took the entire thing down her throat with one swift movement.

She was a natural at being able to deep throat his cock and Harry grabbed her head, allowing the teenage vixen to ram herself down on his cock. She tried to choke herself out with it, but managed to

stay the course. The blonde's eyes bugged almost out of the side of her head as she kept working herself up and down his hard flesh pole, as she reached and grabbed a handful of his balls.

"Oh, keep that up, honey, yes," Harry said as she worked her juicy lips around his throbbing hot pole and continued to go down on him.

Fleur turned up, just in time to see her little sister give Harry Potter a magnificent blowjob.

Harry saw the older Delacour sister and he decided that this might be the time to try for the charm that he had been working on for a little bit.

Fleur was watched spell bound and she suddenly felt her top rip off. Harry appeared behind her, and he was intangible.

She was turned on by the complexity of the charm's work and the fact that he cupped the underside of her massive jugs, feeling her up. The Veela closed her eyes and felt the pleasure enter her body. She was really losing sense of herself and Harry squeezed the underside of her once again.

"Please," Fleur moaned and Harry rubbed his finger up and down her clit, stroking it and bringing pleasure through throughout her body.

"Please what?" Harry asked her with a smile and he pinched her delicious ass cheek.

"In me, please," Fleur panted and Harry smiled.

Gabrielle was now on her hands and knees and wiggling her rump at Harry.

"You want it, don't you?" Harry asked and he smacked her tight little ass for emphasis.

"Yes," Gabrielle breathed as she closed her eyes and felt the pleasure. His finger entered her ass, teasing it and his cock was pressed up against her warm entrance.

Harry could tell how wet and hot this Veela babe was, all of her body heat was diverted to her core and Harry aimed over her again and again.

"Oh, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Gabrielle yelled and she felt her little cunt be drilled by his throbbing hard cock.

She hung onto the bed sheets and bit down on her lip as sweat rolled down her young face. Her pussy was damp with pleasure and Harry continued to work her over.

Fleur was handcuffed against the wall and she felt his cock invade her insides. She thought that this Harry was close enough to the real thing to count. His hands roamed her body and he speared into her from behind, driving up the sexual pleasure.

"I'm going to take that sweet ass," Harry breathed in her ear. "It belongs to me."

"Yes, it's….it's yours," Fleur moaned as she felt Harry's fingers probe her nice little pussy and he made her taste her own juices. This caused more to spill out of her quim, staining the carpets beneath her as they dripped on the floor.

Harry picked up a steadier pace, his balls worked off of her thighs and he continued to go into her. Her walls worked his pole over and Harry continued to rock into h.

"Oh, more, please, more, oh, yes," Fleur panted as she felt his fingers work all over her body. It sent little magic touches on her and there was a second where she thought she was going to lose her

mind.

"Room for one more?"

Appoline showed up and there was another Harry who showed up, sprawled on the bed, his cock standing at attention for her.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked her and the MILF smiled as she surveyed the merchandise.

"It does now," she purred and she wrapped her hand around him, pumping him until he was standing at further attention.

He closed his eyes and she licked his head ever so briefly and pushed herself up. With one more swift and fluid motion, she worked her hips around his large pole.

"Oh, yes, feels good," Appoline moaned as she rocked her hips against him and Harry reached up, grabbing her breast.

Each touch of him caused her pussy to get even wetter. The fact that this god of a man had his way with her two daughters, this caused her to feel even better. The blonde's walls wrapped around him and she worked around him.

Harry pumped his cock into her body. She worked around him as she pushed herself up and down upon him, riding his massive pole. The feeling of flesh upon flesh was delightful enough to cause her to really moan.

Gabrielle on her hands and knees bit down on her lip as he taunted her core.

"Say, it, say it," Harry growled in her ear, pulling on her hair which only excited the young Veela.

"Your….I'm your bitch!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

His cock went into her as far as it could go and then he pulled out at the last minute. He teased the edge of her with the tip and then pushed back into her.

"Yes, you are," Harry agreed with her as he pushed his cock into her hard and her walls tightened around him. The blonde wrapped her hands around the edge of the bed, panting heavily as he kept working into her from behind.

"Yes, I…."

Fleur's moaning got even louder as Harry pumped against her into the wall. The wizard was really working into her as hard as could be. His cock pressed against her tightening walls and he pulled all the way out, then with another thrust, worked into her.

"So close," Harry breathed at her but he was nowhere near.

The mother rode him on the bed, the blonde's walls rocking all around him. She was really working him over between her molten hot thighs. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush as she clenched around him, rocking up and slamming down over him. She continued to ride him for everything that he was worth.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as his cock speared into her and the Veela MILF drove all of her energy to him as Harry turned her around. His cock brushed over her entrance and he pulled himself all the

way out of her and then kept pummeling her with a few more thrusts. He worked her body over, going deeper and deeper into her quivering quim.

His hands worked all over her breasts and each thrust, it caused him to speed up, not slow down.

"More, want more, please need more," she moaned as Harry pushed his tool up into her invading quim. She stretched her walls around him as he continued to push his prick up into her center and she rode down onto him.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry groaned as she rode him.

"You know it," the blonde moaned as she kept working her hips up and down upon him, riding him. She was going to milk Harry dry of every single last drop of cum that he had in him and then she was going to ride him some more until he passed out from the pleasure.

Gabrielle's mouth went wide as Harry was preparing to finish her off as he finished himself off. He cupped her breasts and then squeezed her ass, signifying the great ownership that he had over her young body.

"You are mine," Harry told her hotly and she nodded her head.

"YES!" she moaned wildly.

Harry speared into all three Veelas in different positions in different parts of the room. He wanted to make them his and only his. He was not about to give in until they blacked out from the immense pleasure that he gave him.

"Oh, fuck, oh yes!" she moaned out loud and Harry's cock invaded into her body, going as deep into her as it could manage.

"Hot, so hot, about to cum," he told them and they clenched themselves around his tools as she worked back against him. The blonde tightened herself against him.

The explosion of cum followed and their climax hit a peak that would have effected all around them had their not been precautions all around the room.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

Harry was not going to lie, he was very satisfied with what happened. He saw Fleur, Gabrielle, and Appoline lying on the bed, all with smiles on their faces as he looked down at them.

"So, this would be number six," Lily whispered as he looked at her son, three Veelas having been left in his wake, completely wrecked. Most people could not even hang tough with one of them but Harry was able to deal with three of them.

Lily was not going to lie, she had a lot of pride in her son for that fact.

"Yes, that would be number six," Harry offered with a smile as he pulled his mother onto his lap.

"Ritual should start tomorrow, if you're ready," Harry breathed and Lily looked into his eyes.

"Yes, tomorrow," Lily agreed to him and the two of them prepared for what they were going to do next.

Both could agree that the ritual would be amazing and it would remove the last barrier that tied Harry to Voldemort. Then the end would come for the Dark Lord. There was nowhere on Earth that he

could hide.

To Be Continued.

Ritual

Chapter Ten: Ritual

"So, now we've got the ritual ready, if you think it's going to work?" Harry asked.

Lily did not say anything, at least for the moment. Rather she hunched over, consulting the many notes that she had made. She had been spending most of the time not only trying to find a way to improve the ritual for Harry but also hurt certain other people as well.

Whilst Voldemort taking his blood broke the seal that prevented Lily from returning to the world of the living, she still was not too happy about the fact that he stole her son's blood. Theft of blood was a highly taboo thing, even though blood was used in many dark rituals. Leaving a person who stole the blood alive had certain ramifications.

These ramifications were going to be what Lily was employ, she was going to make that disgrace of a dark wizard pay. All of his daddy issues lead him to that point and now she was going to look over everything.

Appoline made her way into the room, dressed in a thin black robe. The robe adheared to her body and Harry saw the outline of her ample breasts. This was a situation that he very much approved of as the Veela made her way into the room.

Harry greeted her with a short one armed hug and pulled the woman into his body. The two exchanged an extremely heated kiss with the other, both trying to battle for domination with the other. Their eyes closed tightly with each other and Harry pulled her in as close as he could, his tongue twisting around hers.

They broke apart and Appoline offered a slight smile as she shook her head.

"Right, down to business," Appoline commented and he saw Andromeda walk there. She was wearing a very skimpy set of black lingerie, walking into the room. She swayed her hips as she walked down.

"Best seat in the house," Andromeda commented, as she sat herself down on Harry's boxer clad lap. He pulled his godmother into a tight hug and offered a kiss on the back of her neck. She shivered at his actions and she felt his fingers skim her lower back, making her feel excitement and the potential for pleasure.

"You got that right," Harry breathed in her ear and this breathing in her ear caused shivers to erupt all over her body.

"Down to business," Lily commented with a smile as she looked over the ritual. "Once, Gabby, Fleur, and Nym get here, we get this show on the road."

"Right," Andromeda commented as she looked over the ritual.

She was impressed, most people, she would not trust to make such drastic modifications to charm work. Yet, Lily was not most people, she was to a class all to herself. She was able to make many modifications and all of them were for the better. The dark haired woman offered a smile as she reared her head back.

"So, we know this will work," Harry commented.

Appoline shifted her weight, she was waiting for her daughters and Nymphadora to get out of bed. She thought about rousing her daughters but after Harry had fucked them silly last night, it might be kinder to allow them a bit more sleep. Even thought they were having a bit of a lie in right now.

'So, yes, my daughters are going to get their sleep but I'm sure that Harry will have an opportunity to wear them back out before too long,' the Veela MILF thought to herself with a smile.

Then again, the residual soreness between her thighs indicated that she felt the power of his massive cock as well. She was just a lot more at ease with trying to deal with things like that, at least that's what she's doing.

"So, do you think this ritual is going to work out well?" Harry asked his mother and Lily offered him a smile.

"I think that it's going to work out better than expected," Lily informed Harry and the green eyed wizard offered his mother a smile. "Give your mother some credit, she's been fine tuning these things for a very long time. I think that you'll be in for a few surprises."

"Good, I'm glad," Harry offered, he knew that he should trust his mother, most likely because she gave him no reason to not.

Andromeda shifted on Harry's lap and took a closer look at the notes that Lily had on the table. It was a combination of different forms of magic, mostly Charms and Runes, but Lily threw in a few things.

It appears that she worked some blood magic in there. The Dark Lord hung himself with his own custom fit noose when he took the blood from him.

"And also, if I'm correct, the knowledge that Voldemort has will be yours, although it will take you some time to understand and master it all," Lily commented to Harry and there was a smile that crossed Harry's face.

"Believe me Mum, time is the one thing that is most certainly on my side," Harry told her and there was a nodding motion with his head.

"I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm really glad," Lily said, she was proud of her son's ambition.

Harry was mentally preparing himself, with the cloning spells, he would be able to have sex with six women. The modified power of seven ritual would release the soul fragement, the corrupted parts of it, whilst allowing Harry to retain his gifts, including Parseltongue, which was a useful talent in the bedroom.

Harry realized that people thought Parseltongue was evil because those who had the skill was naturals at oral sex with women. Granted, somehow Harry did not see Voldemort using that particular skill. He was the type that seemed to be extremely and utterly asexual for many means, but perhaps that was just Harry's impression of the matter.

Of course, Voldemort's sex life was not something that Harry wanted to think about and he doubted that anyone should even give it a moment of thought. Regardless he prepared himself for the next round.

"Never forget to double check the spell work," Lily commented to herself and she watched Harry. That could be a difference between a pass and a failure.

"I wonder if Dumbledore's undone….what you've done," Harry said.

"I doubt it, although I'm sure it will give him something constructive to do," Lily offered with a smile.

"I don't know what you did to Snape," Andromeda commented to Harry. "Rumor has it that he made quite a scene."

"And as far as anyone knew, I wasn't even around, so he just dropped down and snapped on his own accord," Harry offered, he could not help himself but he was grinning, he was grinning a lot. His emerald eyes flashed with mirth and amusement.

"I would say that I feel sorry but considering it's Snape…."

"Bastard had it coming," Nym commented as she walked into the room, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a tight blue top that stretched around her sizeable breasts and a red skirt that was about a size or two too small. She was not wearing any shoes, which added to the atmosphere. "So are we about ready to do this?"

"In a few minutes, Lily is checking her math," Andromeda commented.

"Oh, gives me time to take some Stamina potion, with Harry….well with Harry, I need it," she commented as she nudged her mother out of Harry's lap with a grin and threw herself onto it.

"You know, you're not too old to get a spanking, Nymphadora," Andromeda told her daughter and Nym just looked at her with a wicked grin.

"You wouldn't do it."

"Would I not?" she asked.

Lily was still preparing for the next round, it was about go time.

"I wanted to ensure that this ritual goes off without a hitch," Lily offered as she finished drawing the last rune around the walls of the room that she prepared. She was not going to take any chances, although she figured that there could be so many things that could go wrong.

That was why she took an extra few hours to go through everything and make sure it was alright. There was really no use in trying to do a flawed process, although Lily figured that there were so many ways that everything could go wrong. On the bright side, if she figured this out, there were going to be so many ways where everything could go really right.

So in the end, she needed to figure out a method that would work and she would figure out this method. The process of trial and error would be concluded and Lily would have what she needed to do.

Lily sat there, dressed in a sleek black body stocking. The stocking wrapped around her curves, presenting a visual treat of her nice breasts, ample ass, flat stomach, and long legs. She looked like someone that was rather like a treat.

Appoline entered the room, she was dressed in a white corset and stockings, and not anything else. Her smooth sex was bare and ready. She had felt that the few times she had been with Harry, it had been like an amazing treat and she was ready to indulge herself in much more.

Andromeda made her way into the room, wearing skimpy lingerie that only barely covered what needed to be covered. The forty five year old pureblood had a body that put most women half of her

age to shame and she had no problem whatsoever in showing it off. Her ass swayed deliciously as she turned up.

Her daughter turned up, wearing a pair of red bra and panties. She was experimenting with different hair colors and seeing what worked. Nymphadora was proud of her powers and the young woman crossed her legs, waiting.

Gabrielle showed up, dressed in a lacy black bra and a thong. She swayed her tongue body, as the lingerie tightened around her body. She felt her breasts grow in a size after her meeting with Harry. Her bare feet were uncovered and looked extremely delicious.

Fleur looked like a beauty queen. She was dressed in a transparent nightdress that went all the way down to the area of her thighs. Her cleavage was showcased in a delicious manner. Her ass was displayed quite wonderfully as well as she bent over.

"So this ritual to simply put it, we all have to have sex with Harry, "Lily commented.

"But it's far more complex than that," Fleur offered with a smile across her face.

"It's far more complex than that, yes," Lily agreed as she watched the young Veela, a smile crossing her face. "It's way more complex than that in fact."

"So….we're going to have sex with Harry, and then…."

"It will strengthen his powers to reject the soul fragment that is located in his scar," Lily commented to them all. "But before the connection to Riddle is completely broken, it will pollute the blood that is flowing through his veins."

"In all luck, Riddle should die once the ritual is done," Harry offered.

"Providing it goes to plan, yes," Lily offered, although she wondered if this was going to go to plan or not.

Although she was not going to say that this was all going to go to plan, until it all goes to plan. Lily knew by now better than anyone else, that there are so many things that could go wrong.

"The potions are going to allow us to do this in a more comfortable way," Lily told them and Harry smiled.

"That's always good, the better this goes, the more at ease I think that we'll be," Harry offered her and the redhead reached around his back, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It will be fine Harry, it will really be fine, you can count on that," Lily offered to Harry and there was a sense where he had a smile.

He was building up this ritual in his mind, he wanted, and he was going to be whole again. If there was one thing that Harry looked forward to, it was that his mind was going to be his own. His scar had not been hurting that much, just a slight tingle now and again when he figured that something was not going Voldemort's way or something was going his way. He figured that strong emotions such as hatred were going to bring that down.

Harry once again prepared himself, once again, he had to focus, for if he focused, he could get the job done.

"So, are we ready?" Andromeda asked and Lily held up a hand to silence her. The woman went

silent and Lily was trying to work her way around the room in an attempt to figure out if her spells were casted in the right manner.

"Momentarily, yes," she told Andromeda as she closed her eyes, feeling the sense of the power that was flowing in.

She placed her hand on the wall, a smile on her face. Everything was working out as it should, which meant that she was closer to activating the ritual. The redhead placed her hand on the top of her head and closed her eyes.

'So far, so good,' she thought to herself but she needed to ensure that everything was going to work as well as it should. Her hand placed on the wall would serve as some kind of beacon to what was going on.

Lily turned around and she smiled at the group.

"It's time to go," Lily commented and she placed her arms around her son's neck, as he pulled her into her. He cupped her ass with his hands and she smiled at him. "So are you ready to lead this dance, Harry?"

Harry smiled as he pulled his mother's delicious body into his chest and offered her a wide grin as he watched her. "I'd be delighted."

"I figured you would be," Lily commented as she watched him and they got ready for their round of fun. His strong arms wrapped around her body and the two of them pressed against each other as the kiss prepared to deepen.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling the rush of power and it spread throughout the room to everyone.

It was time for the ritual and all of the hard work to pay off. Harry slowly pushed Lily down onto the bed, and ran his hands down her body.

She closed her eyes and Lily's legs wrapped around her son's body as he deepened the kiss.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Lily closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's body. She ran her hands down his body and he returned the favor, pulling the body stocking from her body.

"Oh, these are always nice," Harry commented as he grabbed his mother's full breasts in his hand and squeezed them.

"So nice, and so yours," Lily moaned as she closed her eyes and allowed her son to play with her tits. They were amazing and she could not have enough of him working over her. She closed her eyes and felt the pleasure as he ran his hands all over her, each inch of her being pleasured and manipulated with his strong hands.

Andromeda got down on the floor and Nym joined her. She licked Harry's balls as Nym grasped his cock.

"Oh, delicious, I can't wait to have it in my mouth," Nym cooed as she pumped his length and placed her lips on the tip of it.

"OH FUCK!" Harry groaned but he buried himself in his mothers breasts.

Fleur was on the bed, waiting patiently, when another version of Harry showed up. He stepped over and ripped her top off.

"I think you want this so bad," Harry commented as he pressed his fingers between her legs, rubbing her smooth sex.

"YES!" Fleur cried lustfully and Harry threw her onto the bed and dove between her legs, devouring her womanhood with a series of frantic licks and slurps.

Fleur rested back on the bed, feeling Harry's tongue dig deep between her legs. She was really feeling the pleasure of him into her. The woman's eyes closed and Harry licked around her.

Gabrielle got on her hands and knees and captured Harry's cock into her mouth. She sucked his cock like a proper little whore, looking at Harry with widened eyes.

She closed her eyes as she felt her mother spread her legs and go between them. Appoline felt her daughter's moist pussy and rubbed up and down her. There was a sense that the blonde was about ready to lose her sense. She continued to rub that precious little pussy up and down, causing pleasure to escalate through her.

Appoline licked and slurped on her daughter's inner walls. There was a few seconds where she continued to devour the young cunt beneath her.

Gabrielle hummed hungrily as she slurped and sucked on Harry's huge cock. He was so delicious in her mouth, that she did not have enough of him. She pushed her lips around his lips and his cock worked into her tight little mouth. Her hand wrapped around his ball sac and massaged him, a hungry look dancing in her eyes. The blonde was about ready to take him for everything that he was worth and her tight mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock. She was this close to bringing her lips tight around him, tighter as she could go.

"Oh, Gabby," Harry grunted but he returned to licking Fleur's walls and the young Veela panted as she lifted her hips. She was enjoying Harry's efforts and she encouraged him to go as deep into her as he wanted to, using his tongue.

Lily now had Harry back on the bed, she stroked his cock until it was at full length. She eyed the organ and pushed herself up.

With another fluid attack, she slammed her tight hips around him, wrapping around his throbbing tool. She worked her hips up and rocked down upon him. She moaned as she felt all twelve inches of him fill her.

"Fuck," Lily moaned loudly as she kept rocking her walls around him. She was feeling the burn and feeling this amazing cock enter her.

Harry grabbed Andromeda's hot cunt and pushed it onto his face, eating on the witch and she rubbed her dripping hot mound all over him.

Nym got a naughty idea.

'Oh, you dirty girl,' Andromeda thought as her daughter made her tongue larger and drove it up her own mother's bum.

Nym smiled as she dug her tongue into her ass. She was really tasting her mother, making her feel good. Her tongue scraped against her mother's tight ass. She closed her eyes tight and the woman's breathing got more intense.

Lily continued to go up and down his cock, rocking around him. Her hips squeezed his tool as she experienced her first orgasm.

Thanks to the nature of the ritual, her mind exploded in a rainbrow of sensations. His hands found their way to her breasts and caused her to moan.

"Fuck," Lily mewled as she squeezed his tool and he thrust up. So many juices were gushing from her pussy.

Harry smiled as he grabbed onto her hips and rocked her back and forth.

Fleur had now had her pussy completely warmed up and she was ready for action from Harry. Her warm chambers wrapped around his throbbing hard prick. She closed her eyes and felt the pleasure as he entered her. Her walls wrapped around him, going extremely tight around him as she rocked herself up and down.

"Oh, fucking, yes, oh yes, YES!" Fleur shrieked as she continued to ride him. The blonde was determined to get the most out of Harry as she kept riding his tool. She made her way up and down on him, her walls wrapped around him.

Harry closed his eyes, he felt her tighten around him. The blonde was going up and down on him with rabid fury.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," Fleur moaned as she rocked him.

Gabrielle found herself chained to the wall and another Harry ramming into her pussy at super speed or what it seemed to be at least. The sex was so amazing that her mind was assaulted by some sensations.

Harry had Appoline down on the floor, running his hands down her tight ass and ran his hands over her ass. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush and the gush of her tight pussy. Harry's fingers probed around her ass and he stuck a finger up her ass.

His finger was replaced by all twelve inches of his cock.

"MERCY!" the Veela MILF shrieked out loud as she bit down on her lip so hard that it almost bled. The pleasure could not be denied with what she was feeling. Each thrust rocked her body and she clenched onto the bed.

Harry felt her ass, so tight, even tighter than a normal ass.

Andromeda's eyes closed as her daughter was shifted into a carbon copy of her. Harry grabbed onto Nym's hair and rammed into her tightening pussy from behind. His cock rocked her from behind as he hammered into her.

Nym's mewling increased as Harry rammed into her. He saw the runes on the wall growing as he pulled all the way out of her and slammed into her. Her pussy snugly hugged him and Harry continued to work into her.

"Good, it's working, keep it up," Lily breathed and there was a few seconds where she was flipped over and another version of Harry plowed her ass. Harry grabbed her sizeable melons, cupping them as he speared as far into her. The woman's eyes closed and Harry hammered into her.

Harry rammed into her and drilled her, yes he could feel the rattling in his head but he summoned all of the power into himself. He did not focus on the dark thoughts that rattled around his head, rather

he focused on fucking his mother into submission.

His cock planted into the place where he came from, which proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could come home again. His balls slapped against her thighs as he kept riding her into the bed. He cupped her and ground into her tight ass.

"Oh, fuck me, baby, oh that's it," Lily moaned.

"FUCKING HELL!" Fleur shrieked and Harry's cock up her ass was an amazing sight. She was munching on her mother's pussy.

They had switched positions so many times that it was extremely hard to tell. The blonde's tightening ass was being stretched apart.

"Keep it up, oh fuck keep it up," Lily breathed, she was glad the stamina potion was working, although her ass was going to be sore as hell when it wore off.

Given the circumstances, it was more than worth it however.

Harry hung onto her nice breasts, cupping them and he closed his eyes. He felt the protection of his mother's sacrifice amped up and it was slowly burning the soul fragment out of his mind. He plunged into her.

"FUCK!" Lily moaned as Harry slammed into her.

"Yes, harder, ooh good Nymphadora," Andromeda moaned as her daughter's tongue grew into her and made her feel so good, it was touching her womb.

Harry worked into Nym from behind, rocking her with a few more thrusts. He was building up a lot of momentum, not to mention a load of cum in his balls. He was about to unload into her. Her walls wrapped around him and he kept going into her.

His thrusts got deeper, as there was an explosion of white light around them.

The Horcrux ripped from his scar and glowed. There was a moment where Harry paused and his balls tightened.

As the Horcrux was released, so was his cum and it exploded into all of their young bodies.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

The ritual was done and Harry saw that there were bodies as far as the eye could see, well six of them. It was carnage but it was the good kind of carnage.

There was something else that came with the conclusion of this ritual and that was clarity. He was beginning to see everything clearly now, or at least more so than ever before.

Lily had not been kidding when she warned Harry that he would essentially be getting an information dump downloaded into his mind. The wizard's hands were placed on the top of his head and he closed his eyes.

There was a thumping through the back of his head. He saw memories of magic that he was pretty sure had been lost to all but a select few. And others that had that knowledge, well he could tell from the memories that Voldemort had them killed in the most creative ways. That way, he was the only

one to have this hordes of knowledge.

Not all of it was magic, Voldemort appeared to know a lot more. Mostly about ways that Muggles could kill him. He was so paranoid about death that he learned Muggle methods and devised ways to block them with magic.

Clarity went through Harry's head, even though the pounding headache that he had was not quite ready to cease as of yet.

He saw much clearly now or at least as clear as he was going to see it. He shook his head, he was not going to lie, his head felt like he was ringing.

Other than the ringing that went through his head that resounded through his ears he was mostly okay but he had something that he was sure that Riddle never shared a living soul with. In fact, with all of Voldemort's memories, he could be more than sure he never shared such a thing with another living soul. He wondered if Dumbledore knew or at least guessed.

Then again, right now for Harry, what Dumbledore might have known or guessed, it really was not relevant at all. All that was relevant for Harry was the fact that he was able to piece together a lot of important memories. He knew more about the so called most feared Dark Lord in a hundred years than all of his Death Eaters combined. Clarity was brought into his mind and then there was something else that was brought into his head as well.

'Horcrux,' Harry thought as he heard the word.

He actually destroyed the first Horcrux, he recalled back during his second year at Hogwarts. He realized that if Riddle ever found out that Lucius had used the diary in such a way to satisfy a vendetta, he would be a dead man.

Given that it was Lucius Malfoy, Harry could not really say that he felt all that sorry for the man. Riddle should have known that someone like Malfoy would not understand like that. They might have acted intelligent but Harry saw that they were a fairly dim lot all things considered.

'Horcruxes, multiple, myself and the diary, the first and one of the last,' Harry thought to himself as he continued to think about what he had to do.

He knew that there were going to be a few problems regarding tracking down certain items, these Horcruxes.

He knew that he had a better idea where most of them were.

"Well….that was amazing," Andromeda commented, she was the first to really come to her senses, although many of her senses were still going wild.

"After effect of the ritual, try not to move, for at least another hour, any more than is necessary," Lily told the woman and there was a pause and Andromeda nodded her head.

"So now what?" Harry asked her.

"I'll let you know when I come down from the high that I was put on," Lily commented to herself in a mostly distracted voice. Her head was still rattling, in fact it was hard to really kepe her head up to the ground.

"The ritual didn't…."

"No it didn't, it made me stronger or at least it will once I come down from what happened, along with you and the rest of the girls, along with any future girls that you bond with," Lily commented. "I take it that there was a complication regarding Tom."

"Do you mean that complication is that he's still living?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, that would be a complication," Lily commented to her son as she gave him the opening to explain what he found out. She knew that it was going to take Harry a little bit of time to get his mental facilities together but they had plenty of time, given that scant seconds had only passed in the real world.

"The diary….it was another soul container," Harry offered. A part of him figured that out and Lily seemed unsurprised as well.

"I think that there are problems that go deeper than that one fact," Lily commented to Harry and he raised an eyebrow before he continued.

"Pretty much it goes far deeper," Harry informed her and Lily was only too quick to motion for Harry to see what he had to tell her. "You see, the soul container that was the diary and the soul container that it was me…."

"Riddle made them, he would have split his soul into multiple fragments," Appoline interjected, finally coming up from the area that she rested, tangled up on the floor.

"Multiple, as in six times, although seven accidentally," Harry offered.

Andromeda managed to weakly lift her arm to slap her palm onto it. "Does he realize how potentially dangerous that is?"

"I think he might realize that," Lily commented with a smile crossing over her face as she leaned back. She was trying to return her mind to some semblance of sanity but she reared her head back, cracking her neck as she sighed. "The question was does he really care?"

"No," Harry offered, he knew that now more than ever.

Horace Slughorn had warned Riddle of the consequences, in horrific detail. Well maybe not detail but still, it was a danger to split a soul one time. He recalled knowledge that Riddle acquired, how there were instances where people tried the Horcrux ritual and failed badly.

As in they sealed themselves in their own soul container, where they languished for all eternity. It took Riddle six months to prepare his Horcrux.

There were Horcruxes that had been lost to time and there were many legends of possessed objects that made Harry wonder if those were Horcruxes that got lost throughout the annals of time.

"We've got to prepare," Harry offered to them.

"If you figure out where all the Horcruxes are, we might be able to track them down, and eliminate them," Andromeda commented.

"Fiendfrye burns them to a crisp but it's rather difficult to control and I'd prefer not burning down any place that I'd like," Harry commented to them. "The good news is that Basilisk Venom works wonders."

"And there's a supply of it down in the Department of Mysteries…."

"So it's true that you slayed the monster," Nym commented in awe. She really wished that she would have been there during that year.

Things were boring during her first six years at Hogwarts, the most exciting thing happened during her final year when there was a troll and Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. It scared her a little bit to think how close she came to danger.

"Yes, it's a long story, but we've got to deal with the Horcruxes," Harry commented.

The good news was that he knew all where they were and where they were hidden, so that was a start that he could build on.

Narcissa Malfoy was not going to lie, she knew what was at stake a long time ago. She knew that the Dark Lord was not going to be forever, even though a bunch of pureblood idiots swallowed his lies like no other. She just had to nearly choke in disgust at what those fools would believe. Yet, they had been given a promise and a world that they knew that they would never had.

Muggleborns tried to make changes that were too drastic. Many purebloods were paranoid about these magical users who had popped up without any ties to the old families. The whispers, the whispers that there were more squibs than ever and more than were born from mundane families, that was not something that was a coincidence. There were many individuals who thought, nastily as that might be, that there were those Muggles who found a way somehow, beyond all reason to steal magic.

Muggleborns were considered to be people who had stepped into a world that they barely knew and rarely took a chance to understood. There were some who had not even bothered to understand it, trying to push through reforms that made the world of magic to be like the world of the mundane.

There were purebloods that thought that these crusaders of good should have stepped back and taken a closer look. They should have realized that it was essential to just leave well enough alone. That it was really essential to just allow things to roll by in a manner that would just go with the flow.

There were those who tried to make a name for themselves and they failed. Narcissa heard the story about Hermione Granger and despite her extraordinary grades, she would not be getting far in the Ministry. The best she could hope for was a dishwasher at Knockturn Alley, and that was if she did not keep making some extremely powerful enemies.

Her son was amongst the most vocal of the people who had condemned the Granger girl but there were others who remembered her name. Purebloods did not like being showed up. They believed that less was more and it was unwise to draw attention to yourself.

Granger had broadcasted that she wanted to stand out and she had done it so often, that she was going to get shut down painfully.

The only reason why someone did not try anything to shut her up was that Harry Potter was essentially her protector. On her own, she would have been silenced.

With Potter, there was a chance that she would leave to say what she had to say. Narcissa thought that the girl should learn more from Lily Evans, later Potter. That woman was someone who was extraordinary but did not push herself a bit ahead of the pack.

She stood up tall, granted but she did not become too pushy and she was not someone who was going to make too big of a scene. She worked her way into the system and in a few situations, found exploits that took some of the more obnoxious old family members down a couple of pegs.

There was something that Narcissa had to respect about that. The blonde flipped her hair out of her face and prepared for her next move. She offered a smile on her face as she turned her head around and recalled that meeting at the Ministry.

She thought at first that she must have imagined that little scenario but the more she thought about it, the more that she realized that scenario was true.

'Potter seems to be more devious than he allows us to believe,' Narcissa commented, although she was a bit amused by that.

It was the type of quality that her son aspired to have but he fell rather short. Then again, Draco was someone who was more blow than show, if he put half as much work in actually applying himself than complaining about everyone besting him.

If he had just stopped bitching about Harry Potter and Quidditch, he might have actually made something about himself. If he had stopped bitching about Granger and academics and spent more time proving himself to be better than her, then things would work out well.

Draco was the worst of Lucius qualities amplified.

Although Narcissa smiled, her husband saw better days and what remaining days that he had left, it did not good. This illness spread to more than a few Death Eaters and Snape….well Narcissa was not quite sure what drove Snape to be stark raving mad. He was locked in a padded room in St. Mungos for his own protection.

'Not even Dumbledore wants to touch him,' Narcissa commented but she shuddered at the thought. 'And there are a few pureblood crones that get off at that fact.'

She wondered what was going to happen, actually she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen. The blonde twitched her hands around the parchment.

She needed to write a letter, although she was not sure about where to begin. She saw an owl approach and drop down in front of her.

Narcissa saw that the letter was addressed to her husband but since Lucius was pretty much indisposed, she did not see the harm of opening up the letter and taking a closer look at it herself. Carefully, Narcissa opened up the letter and prepared to read it. She was not going to lie, a slight smile etched over her face.

'The Dark Lord is in bad shape,' she thought to herself. 'That's unfortunate.'

Lucius had told her about the Dark Lord and his performance. He seemed at a loss where the Dark Lord failed.

Narcissa saw it clearly, she saw several very obvious, very fundamental flaws with the Dark Lord's plan.

He left Potter alive, when he should have killed him. He could have given his evil villain monologue later to a corpse if he so needed to get it out of his system.

He untied Potter and gave him back his wand, giving him a fighting chance. If the Dark Lord would have gotten himself killed, well Narcissa would have been highly amused.

He had a two way Portkey, the reasons of that still baffled Narcissa and likely any other person with a few functional brain cells.

It was not a plan that was the most sound in the world, anyone with a functioning few brain cells could figure that out.

In other words, no one had marred their skin with a dark mark. Narcissa managed to get her way out of getting mark, because she knew that if the Dark Lord would have went down, then…..well she figured that he would have some kind of failsafe there to screw pretty much every one with a mark over.

If the Dark Lord went down, he was going to take them all with him and something like that.

Narcissa shook her head, she could have sworn that she heard someone behind her. She must have been thinking too hard.

The problem regarding Bellatrix was that she tended to throw herself behind who the greater master was.

Narcissa was beginning to see the light, if she found a stronger master for her sister, then her attention would be diverted elsewhere. She thought that the Dark Lord's time was rapidly running short and there would be a dark age for all in the magical world whether they would be reborn into something different or the British Magical community would become extinct in no time flat.

She had to work, she had to plan.

She had to do.

She would have a plan.

To Be Continued.

Aftershocks

Chapter Eleven: Aftershocks.

There were many things that came with clarity and Harry was not going to lie, he figured out that clarity was going to come with him immediately. The moment that the Horcrux was removed from his head, his mind was going to be cleared once again.

"This procedure was more about clearing your mind, and getting Riddle's knowledge, it was about vengeance," Lily offered and there was a sense that Harry got from his mother that whatever vengeance that she acquired, it was not nearly strong enough for her to be sated. Harry mentally made a remark that his mother could be pretty bloodthirsty when she put her mind to something.

Harry was pretty glad that he was on the good side of his mother.

"You got the diary, that's a good start," Lily informed Harry as they took some notes.

"The Cup is going to be the hardest, given that it's presently in the Lestrange family vault," Harry offered and Andromeda chimed in with a few words of her own.

"And the Lestrange family vault is currently underneath the control of my middle sister, Bellatrix," Andromeda said to them both as she sat up and sipped a drink, still feeling the ravishes of what happened. "And given that she's in Azkaban, I don't know how you're going to get her permission to access the vault."

Harry offered a smile. "I'm just going to ask her."

Andromeda raised her eyebrow and offered one statement to Harry. "Are you serious?"

Lily opened her mouth to make the obvious retort but Andromeda's stern expression said it all and there was one word. "Don't even say it, I know it."

"Yes, well…it was obvious," Harry offered in an absent minded voice as he scrawled on the paper. "The snake might be the hardest of them at all, with the ring being the most easy."

"And that's saying something with the dangerous charms and the temptation of it," Lily offered. "The ring, the diadem, the locket, the cup, and the snake."

"Then Voldemort himself," Harry reminded her. He was not going to discount Voldemort as being part of that hunt, but he was at the top of the mountain and the final person that Harry had to knock off. Even if he assumed that the moment that he removed the last Horcruxes, Voldemort would drop dead, he was going to make sure the body was devoid of breath, life, and blood was from him.

"Yes, but he's the very last," Andromeda told him.

"Saving the worst for last," Lily commented although she was going to be pleased when Riddle saw his final breath. Right now, she figured that there might have been some long term damage.

She also hoped that it would cause him a lot of misery, although Lily had no idea how much it would do. With the Horcruxes, they were walking into some uncharted territories. If she was lucky, as many Death Eaters would be taken down with him as possible. She offered a smile at the thought of it.

Before they could step forward with the next part of the plan, an owl arrived. Harry watched the owl arrive in rapt anticipation and there was a second where he paused. The owl looked regal and dare he say it, a bit pompous. He saw Andromeda's eyes went with rapt anticipation and she looked over her shoulder to watch Harry.

"It's Narcissa….I wonder what she wants," Andromeda commented.

"Well after the meeting we had in the Ministry, I can only imagine what she wants," Harry offered her and there was a second where Andromeda and Lily exchanged a curious expression and it was Andromeda who chimed in with another statement.

"What did you do?" Andromeda demanded of Harry and there was a crisp smile on the face of the young wizard as he shook his head.

"Just watch and wait," Harry commented to her as he prepared to open up the letter. He was more than curious with what Narcissa had to say, especially with the seeds that he planted in her mind after what happened. The wizard unfolded the letter and he saw that the parchment was among the best in the world. He smoothed it out despite that and prepared to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter:

I'm sure that I am one of the last people that you expected to write to them, given that your animosity between yourself and Draco is infamous throughout those who gone to Hogwarts. Although I'm sure that I should take anything that he says about you with a grain of salt.

"Yes, Narcissa was always smart enough not to judge something that she did not see with her own eyes," Andromeda commented in an approving voice. There was a second where Harry eyed her and she waved towards Harry to continue.

Despite that fact, and despite my son's claims, I have been extremely interesting in meeting you for an extremely long time. After the winds of change have been blowing, we need to figure out how these things blow. And I know that there are going to be certain situations where we are going….well we are going to have to stand together.

With the Dark Lord's returning being rather underwhelming, there are going to be a lot of opportunities that present themselves. Opportunities that I cannot speak of during a letter for correspondence can get intercepted.

I hope that you understood the need to meet with me in person and I swear, that there will be no deception. If you wish to bring an audience, I understand. Bring as many people as you wish and I assure you that I have pretty much nothing to hide.

I hope to be in touch with you soon,

Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry looked at the letter, there was a smile on his face as he scanned every bit of the letter. He understood one thing about purebloods and that was they were the masters of the double meaning. He was used to playing with double meanings, most knowledge he learned was made by him being able to read between the lines. He closed his eyes and he ran his hands down the piece of parchment.

Andromeda saw Harry look over the parchment and she wondered what he was going to do. She felt her own nerves escalate and she leaned to face Harry, asking him one thing.

"So what are you going to do?" Andromeda asked him and Harry craned his neck to look at her.

"That's a good question," Harry admitted to her. There was a second where the young wizard and he raised his eyes up into the air.

He saw Narcissa Malfoy, who despite having conceived a rat bastard of a rat bastard, she was fairly attractive. She had the perfect fit body, with the blonde hair, the stormy grey eyes, the luscious red lips, the nice ass, the bountiful breasts, the flat stomach, the long luscious legs, curves die for.

She was a woman to be sure.

On the other hand, Harry knew that her beauty was a mask of how dangerous she could potentially be. So he needed to step forward and prepare himself. He knew he was potentially walking into a den of snakes.

He heard Andromeda's warnings and headed them well. The blonde was someone who was a true Slytherin. The woman was everything that Draco assumed himself to be but fell rather short off of the marker. The wizard's eyes flashed.

He would meet Narcissa Malfoy but he would do so on his own terms and his own terms would ensure that he would be leading the dance. It amused him to think that this woman, so used to leading the dance would be one that he would lead.

He was amused at the games that would happen. The green eyes flashed with Harry rolled his hand over and he prepared for himself. He was going to take the next step and prepare for everything.

Narcissa Malfoy had so many emotions that flittered through her mind. The foremost emotion that went throughout her mind was that of nervousness. She felt her stomach turn a little bit as she waited and watched. The blonde's eyes flooded and she reared her head back, closing her eyes, wondering what might happen next.

Her heart pumped a bit more and she wondered what she was getting herself into. That brief meeting at the Ministry with young Mr. Potter, well Narcissa was not going to lie. It stirred up several thoughts and emotions in her mind. The blonde's eyes glazed over and she closed her eyes as she heard footsteps.

It wasn't Harry Potter just yet.

'I'm sure Harry will show up when he's ready to show up,' Narcissa commented, she got a brief note that stated that he would be here by noon and it was not late yet. Although she was hoping that this visit might be a little bit more early. The anticipation building up in the back of her mind was quite nasty and she could not shake off the fact that there was something…..well she could not shake off the fact that there was something regarding his visit that made her excited.

Anticipation built in Narcissa's mind and she waited, sipping on her drink as she wondered when he would show up.

"Mrs. Malfoy, as promised, I've made my appointment."

Narcissa looked up and she very nearly swallowed a lump that manifested in the back of her throat. She saw him standing there, vibrant green eyes, messy black hair, the things that what wet dreams were made of to most women. In fact, every witch from about the age of eleven to a hundred and eleven had certain thoughts of Harry Potter at one time or another.

And those thoughts resounded through the mind of this woman.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you made it," Narcissa commented as she regained the poise and elegance that was expected of a woman of her statue. "And please, it's Narcissa."

Harry smiled as he sat down. It was a smile that caused the panties of a woman to become absolutely and totally soaked. "Then I insist that it's Harry as well. After all, we shouldn't feel uncomfortable with each other, now should we?"

Narcissa offered a slight smile, in spite of herself. "Quite."

Harry ordered a drink to join her. This was a fancy magical establishment, then again the world had more places for a meeting than the Leaky Cauldron, The Three Broomsticks, or even the Hog's Head. Harry figured out that much but this was a place that only the most elite purebloods can get into.

Naturally, Harry's scar was more than sufficient to allow him entrance. He did not make a habit of utilizing his fame too much to get what he wanted but when Harry did, he felt it prudent to do so in style.

"So what is on your mind, Narcissa?" Harry asked her.

'A loaded question, Harry,' the youngest of the Black daughters stated, not realizing that she was projecting every thought, seedy as they might be, straight into the mind of one Harry Potter. She shook her head and managed to calm herself, realizing that this would be a situation where she would have to remain poised and fairly dignified.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that my husband is not well," Narcissa remarked, carefully not bringing up their encounter at the Ministry.

"I heard, and you look fairly well," Harry commented, "inadvertently" brushing his hand across her bare thigh in order to get an extra napkin.

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa commented.

"No, one should not thank the truth, my lady," Harry told the blonde and despite the fact one could not see it from this vantage point, Narcissa was really smiling. "The fact of the matter is that, your husband is not well, because the misdeeds of all of the purebloods are catching up with him. So, tell me, how is Riddle?"

"You are referring to the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, your pureblood messiah is nothing more than a bastard abomination of a squib and a common Muggle, I'm sure that it may be safe to brand all purebloods in the league with him as blood traitors," Harry offered as he sipped his wine and smiled. "It would be unwise to throw your worship behind false idles, Narcissa."

"If you say so, Mr. Potter," Narcissa commented, Harry Potter was nothing like she had ever experienced before and that was a good thing, an extremely good thing. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, or what passed as reality for her.

"But you're not completely in the league with him, are you?"

Narcissa blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"I know someone as intelligent as yourself, you'd never mar your skin with that mark," Harry commented as he looked into her eyes and Narcissa found herself staring back at them, in spite of herself. Despite the fact that she considered herself to be of the highest breeding, she was suspectible to the charms of Harry Potter.

"No, I found my reasons to never be presented….with the mark."

"And that will save your life," Harry told her and Narcissa blinked. "The Dark Lord is not just ill, the moment that a few more threads that he has tying him loosely to life are pluck he will go…."

Harry made a slitting motion with his throat. As crude as that gesture might have been, Narcissa closed her eyes and her heart beat a bit more steadily. She looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I believe that's my godfather," Harry commented and Narcissa closed her eyes in bemusement.

"You know, he wore that joke out by the time he was four or five," Narcissa said to him but she smiled at him in spite herself.

"I know, that makes it all that much more hilarious," Harry commented to her as he leaned back and offered her what he thought was a winning smile and Narcissa would have to agree, in many ways, it was an extremely winning smile.

"Yes….well despite that fact, I know where the person who framed him is," Narcissa commented to him.

"You mean, Pettigrew don't you?" Harry asked. Harry had not forgotten about that particular item on his list of things to do before he left this crummy world behind. If he could prove Sirius's innocence then he could make those at the Ministry who offered the order of the Kiss even more like fools.

"Yes, disturbing man that he is," Narcissa commented. Lucius had been one of the few privileged enough to know of whom the spy in the Order was and he had not naturally spoken up in Black's favor.

Although if Sirius Black was smart, even though he was not guilty, he should have tried the Imperius Curse defense. He did have sufficient gold to get out of trouble but she supposed that pride came before a fall. The woman looked at him.

"He's in a place called Spinner's End, it belonged to…."

"The recently fallen Severus Snape," Harry commented as he looked almost saddened, although Narcissa could see that it was a front. "Thank you Narcissa, I'll make sure to thank Peter for all that he's done for me. He does owe me a debt and he turned around and resurrected that snake faced bastard with Daddy issues."

"Well I've never quite heard the Dark Lord referred in such terms," Narcissa offered.

"He is just a mere man named Tom Riddle," Harry said to him.

Narcissa could not resist making the next statement. "And you are…."

"Dear Narcissa, you'll find that I'm more than mere ,my dear," Harry told her as he leaned in close to her and closed the gap with a searing kiss that made her toes curl up in delight.

She found herself pressed back on the table and knew what was going to happen next.

Smut/Lemon Begins.

Harry pulled back her robes, revealing a tight green top that wrapped around her breasts. He smiled as he saw her cleavage and held his finger up, slowly but surely tracing down the side of her cleavage, causing her to shiver for a second. The wizard kept working his finger down her cleavage and kissed the side of her neck, which caused her to whimper.

Harry's hands ran down her legs and he pushed his fingers down her.

"It's been a long time since you've gotten anything, hasn't it?" Harry asked as he cupped Narcissa's pussy and she whimpered.

"YES!" she screamed as he rammed his fingers deep into her, playing and cupping with her extremely moist womanhood. The blonde's whimpering breathed and Harry worked into her. She lifted her hips up and Harry kept running his fingers down her snub, and pushed his fingers deeper into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, you're so tight, this has barely been touched, but then again, figures Lucius wouldn't know to do with a piece of pussy like this," Harry growled as he licked the inside of her pussy.

"Oh, but you do, my lord," Narcissa panted as she felt her nipples get so hard that it almost hurt.

Harry pinched her breasts and caused her moans as his mouth worked over her smoldering core. He was licking and sucking her.

"I need you, I need you inside me," Narcissa moaned as she was stripped completely naked.

Harry saw her perky breasts, along with a flat stomach. She had a shaven pussy and Harry cupped her pussy. She felt the pleasure as he grabbed her breasts, mostly tender and untouch.

"On your hands and knees," Harry told her and Narcissa submissively rolled over, on her hands and knees. Harry lifted his hand up and slapped her right on the rear, which caused her a slight whimper.

"My lord, please," Narcissa breathed and Harry slapped her across the ass once more.

"You're going to take this, like a woman," Harry told her and he cupped her pussy from behind and rammed into her from behind.

Narcissa's eyes practically bugged out as her pussy stretched out to accommodate his probing tool. The wizard hammered into her back and forth from behind, driving his thick tool as deep into her dripping pussy as he could.

"This pussy belongs to me," Harry growled and he cupped her tits, hammering into her over and over again from behind.

"Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh yes!" Narcissa shrieked out loud as she offered her agreement to this declaration as Harry speared his huge length between her thighs. The wizard was going to pound her down into the ground and he held onto her breasts, pumping into her as deep as he could.

Harry growled as he felt her quim squeeze around his snug tool and he saw Andromeda and Lily awaiting from the crowd. Lily was unbuttoning her top, to reveal that she was not wearing anything underneath. Harry offered a rather prominent grin as he rammed into Narcissa.

He grabbed her hand and Narcissa felt pleasure as he ran his hands all over her body. He always kept her touching with how he was touching her. Her pussy wrapped around him as he plunged into her smoldering center.

Andromeda stepped forward and she caressed Narcissa's face as she was coming down from a high.

"Hello, my sister," Andromeda said to her in a smile as she traced her fingers around her nipples.

"Andi….I should have know….you'd be a part of this," Narcissa moaned and Andromeda got on the table and pulled down her pants.

"I want you to eat me," Andromeda told Narcissa and when there was a hint of protest, Lily shoved Narcissa's face into Andromeda's snatch.

Narcissa was so fucked silly that she did not even question the fact that a dead woman just shoved her face into her older sister's vagina. The woman happily slurped her pussy and closed her mouth around it, working its way.

"Oh, that's fucking it, fucking drill her," Lily told Harry and Harry did not really need telling twice. His throbbing hard cock buried between her walls and Harry kept ramming into Narcissa.

Narcissa was about to be fucked into submission and another Harry appeared, splitting off. He appeared between Lily, running his fingers down her naked body, cupping her breasts and pressing her against the table. The red head closed her eyes and felt Harry slip into her with ease.

Lily screamed hard as Harry hammered into her. Her son's most useful tool slammed deep into her quim, causing her to lubricate his pole, and rammed into her. Her walls tightened around him and Harry pressed down onto her, her hips arching to meet his tool.

"Oh, yes, oh Harry, oh fuck!" Lily mewled as Harry slammed into her hot pussy and the woman's walls hugged him snugly as Harry pounded into her. Her hips rose up and lowered down, as the two of them worked into each other.

"Yes, that's what we're doing….time to include Andromeda in on this," Harry grunted.

Narcissa passed out and she switched positions with her sister, with a little aid from Andromeda. Andromeda was on her hands and knees, her delicious rump was presented. Harry cupped Andromeda's pussy and rubbed it from behind. His cock pushed between her walls and he hammered into her.

"FUCK ME!" Andromeda begged as Harry hammered into her from behind. Her pussy was stretched out by Harry's cock as he kept hammering into her from behind. Her snug walls got even tighter around his rod.

"Yes, that feels so good, doesn't it?" Harry asked her and Andromeda nodded as Harry wrapped his hands around her hips. Harry worked his long dick into her, hammering into her and the pureblood MILF closed her eyes.

Lily felt the pleasure as his hands rolled over her body and he hammered her pussy, working her lips apart and she lifted her hips up, moaning as her son speared his length as far into her body as he could go. She felt him stretch her walls apart and her legs wrapped around him.

"Harder, faster, please, please," Lily mewled. Sure enough, Harry was not going to hold down, he was going to slam into her tightening quim even faster. The redhead's walls hugged him snugly and Harry kept working into her. She closed her eyes, digging her nails into his shoulder with frecocity,

and she felt her hips pushed apart.

Harry gave her an attack to her pussy, slamming into her. His balls were about to tighten.

"Yes, cum in me, oh cum in me!" Lily moaned as her pussy tingled with pleasure and Harry slammed into her.

Andromeda kept munching on her younger sister's pussy and Harry hammered into the older Black sister. Her MILF cunt stretched around his magic tool and hammered into her at super speed. The woman's walls tightened around him and Harry kept working into her, at an intense speed.

His balls slapping against her thigh was very good and her tight and warm walls kept going snugly around her. Her slick walls caressed his hard cock as he rammed into her over and over again. The woman's walls hugged around him tightly as she lifted her hips. Harry kept hammering into her, going even deeper into her, even harder.

Andromeda closed her eyes and felt the pleasure course through her loins. His cock was a wonder and she could not have enough of it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not imagine anything like it and her life would have a void if she did not experience that thick tool that went between her legs.

"That's so fucking good, isn't it?" Harry grunted and Andromeda's moans were all of the answer that he needed. Harry plowed into the oldest Black Daughter.

Harry smiled as he had sensations course through his balls and his loins tighten. With a few more thrusts, he came into the women, fucking them into the ground.

Lily, Andromeda, and Narcissa all were fucked into silliness and Harry was fulfilled, at least for the moment.

Smut/Lemon Ends.

The once proud, although perhaps a place like this might have never looked proud, Gaunt Shack was the destination for the group. Lily, Andromeda, Nym, Fleur, and Harry walked outside of the shack and looked up.

"I can feel the magic in the air," Harry commented as he reared his head back. There was a sense that the magic that he felt, it was not good.

The good news was that thanks to having Riddle's memories, he knew everything that he did, every curse that he did. The real problem was that the power of the ring combined with the Horcrux that would cause some problems. The green eyes of Harry flared for a second and he focused one everything.

He needed to make sure he recalled everything with the strongest and most picture perfect clarity. The ring was the easiest, but there were a lot of traps around it.

Harry stood on the floor board of the house, it rotted right through, and he was not sure it was not entirely through the magic.

The walls of the house flashed for a second, everything was almost sentient.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy," Nym muttered as she walked into the room, her wand out.

"Only kind of creepy?" Harry asked her and Nym shrugged.

"Okay, this is very much creepy," Nym admitted as she barely surpressed a shudder that she had. Harry placed an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something….one way or another," Harry commented to the woman and she nodded, placing her fingers around her wand as she held it. She took a nervous step forward and her eyes blinked.

"What is…."

"Curses, jinxes, hexes, a deadly combination no matter how you slice it," Lily offered without missing a beat as she walked over. "So Harry…."

"Stand back," Harry offered to them and he waved his hand. "This should freeze anything nasty for about fifteen minutes but we should assume less just in case I'm wrong."

"Of course," Lily said, but she was confident that her son was correct. Never the less, the redhead made her way forward into the area and nearly swallowed the lump in her throat. She shook her head, she had to focus as she made her way forward.

The boards were pretty much rotting and Harry pealed them from the floor. There was a pit, it was not big enough to classify as a basement, it was more or less a pit, and it allowed him to climb down.

Fleur, Nym, Andromeda, and Lily followed him down into the pit.

"Are you ready?" Lily whispered to Harry and he performed a few more spells to access the enchantments.

He pulled out the Basilisk Fang that he carefully wrapped in a piece of dragon hide. The edges were sharp, so if he got stabbed with them, it was not going to feel very pleasant at all. His green eyes flared with a slight bit of annoyance as he prepared the fang, it was primed and ready to stab anything that got in his way.

He saw the ring and he knew what it was. He doubted that Riddle even knew, actually given his memories, he did know that Riddle found the legend of the Three Keys of Eternity, the Deathly Hallows, whatever one wanted to call them, to be a fanciful legend at best. Harry thought them to be intriguing but he never put such stock into things.

Given the British Wizarding World's inability to tell a straight story, he was not about to say that there was going to be something that he was going to believe or not.

Regardless, if this object was as powerful as one said it was, it would survive its destruction, long after the Horcrux had been destroyed. With steady hands and a steadier glance, Harry clutched the Basilisk fang in his hand. He lifted it over his head.

He heard an echo in the ring, a temptation to put it on, one that he would have succumbed to, had he been one of weak will but Harry Potter was not one of weak will, no he was strong, he was strength, he was going to stab that stone straight through and damage it.

He stabbed the fang straight through to the stone, causing it a great amount of damage. There was a hissing as the stone busted apart and the venom caused the stone to ooze straight through, the venom destroying.

The four witches behind Harry braced themselves and they waited for the other shoe to drop.

"So far, so good," Harry offered with a smile on his face, as he looked over his shoulder. The wizard shook his head.

He scooped up the ring and placed it inside a magical box and closed his eyes. He then disapparated with a pop, landing on the Hogwarts grounds.

'Take that Hogwarts: A History,' Harry thought to himself in amusement. He had read that book once before and he had never seen anything that was the epitome of the British magical world, a contradiction of lies.

Then again, given that the book had a stamp of endorsement from the Ministry of Magic, why was he not surprised? He had read several unbiased books that had been censored by the Ministry about the founders, including several accounts verified by magical historians outside of Ministry control.

Harry slipped the cloak over his body and made his way up to the school in record time. He followed Voldemort's memories, like it was a map. He knew where the room was, and he knew what he had to do to get inside.

The wizard waited outside of the room and entered it once a doorway presented itself. He navigated through the mountains in the room before he found out what he needed. Piles of rubbish as far as the eyes could see, broken cauldrons, ripped textbooks, shredded up notes, likely with blackmail material in them as well.

That was not what Harry was concerned, as he passed a love letter to a girl named Dolores from some bloke named Fenrir. He saw Ravenclaw's Diadem laying on the pile.

He understood that most of the magic in the Diadem had faded during Rowena's lifetime, but it was still a priceless artifact. The type that would have called to Riddle's egocentric behavior.

Harry stabbed straight through the artifact. The basilisk venom pumped into the highly magical object caused it to collapse in a pile of dust.

Harry scanned the room for anything else of value but much to his disappointment, there were no hidden treasures.

Next was the cave with the locket and Harry disapparated from Hogwarts to outside the cave just to prove that he could.

He closed his eyes and used a handy little charm that allowed him to fly forward over the waters to the cave. There was no way that he was going over Inferi infested waters in a boat.

The field of anti-gravity charms over the waters nearly knocked Harry out of the sky but he managed to negate them and land outside of the cave.

He closed his eyes and pulled a beater bat out from his cloak. He super charged it with magic and smashed the basin open, causing the fluids to flow out. He created a barrier before the fluids flowed out and stirred up the Inferi in the lake.

An idiot would think that they would have to drink the potion to make it disappear, but Harry was always one to think outside of the box.

Harry levitated the locket but found that there was a note inside.

'Well, we might have a bit of a problem here,' Harry thought to himself.

Lord Voldemort had seen far better days than the day he was currently living. The Dark Lord was feared by all but he spent more time in his chambers than he spent out with his Death Eaters. Of course, the less time that he spent with those cowards and fools, the better that he could.

Riddle felt that some of them had acquired some kind of illness. He wished he could retrieve his most powerful and loyal followers from Azkaban and he was making plans.

The problem was that he required sleep, his body was rejecting the blood transfusion and he could barely keep his head high in the air. The Dark Lord wondered what was happening to him and he wondered if Wormtail botched the ritual.

It had to be Wormtail's fault, but that worm was suffering for things. Once Snape returned from the sabbactical that he was on, he would make sure that Snape had Wormtail suffer. Although Voldemort amused himself with the fact that he did not really know which of the two suffered even more from the situation.

Never the less, it was an amusing situation for sure and the Dark Lord wished that he could find more humor out of it.

He felt a stirring pain throughout his stomach and he wondered why he was feeling these problems. He had underwent rituals that would make him stronger than most mere mortals, no not most, all mere mortals.

He was the most feared but there was one minor thing that got in his way and that was time and time again, Harry Potter managed to avoid getting murdered by him.

The Dark Lord did not know how Potter managed it, in fact he was not too happy that Potter kept managing it. Yet, somehow, someway, Potter managed to escape.

He had to torture a Death Eater who suggested that he should have killed Potter when he had him tied up. They simply did not get it.

He tapped his fingers on the chair and tried to get up but he was weak. Weakness was not something that the Dark Lord was used to and it was not something that he would accept, not now and not ever.

'Pettigrew, that fool I will have a talk with him,' Voldemort thought to himself as he had the Daily Prophet delivered to him.

He crumpled the paper up in his hand out of abject anger. The fact the Ministry of Magic were going to meet reforms, that did not fit in with his plans, at all. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and opened them up. Although they did not open up too far, for they remained narrow. He wondered how many of his well kept plans would be ruined.

There was another amount of news that caused Riddle great anger.

Harry Potter had taken his NEWT level examinations just this past summer and it was publicized that he achieved the highest scores, beating the mark set over fifty years ago.

Voldemort was none too pleased, that meant another defeat at the hands of Potter in his mind and that was not something that he could abide by, not now and not ever. The Dark Lord furiously

crumpled the paper in his hand but felt a stabbing pain go through his arms.

If he thought he could summon his Death Eaters, he would, but he would not summon them in such a state. He would survive this. His prodigal skills would not fail him, he would not suffer a setback such as this.

He looked at the crumped paper, there was a flashing picture of Harry Potter on it, it was pretty much mocking him. There was only one statement that flashed through his eyes.

'I'm better than you and I know it.'

There was news about the Ministry and there was also news about Dumbledore stepping down, along with speculation if he was dying. Voldemort hoped so, there was no one person who he wished to say more than Dumbledore, well unless one counted Potter.

"My Lord."

Wormtail arrived, he whimpered practically as he stated this.

"This had better be important, Pettigrew, enough to leave your post," Voldemort commented, his voice had no humor, no sympathy, nothing but the cold and distinct malice that one expected from the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived.

"Apologizes to you, my Lord but….I saw her in Diagon Alley and her vengeance will be horrible!" Wormtail yelled, practically losing his head.

Voldemort did the only thing that he knew to calm down a hysterical man.

"Crucio."

Wormtail's screams got even louder let and the Dark Lord looked at them. It was music to his ears, the pain and suffering of others. He enjoyed torturing humans and animals, seeing their suffering, and since Wormtail was technically both, it was something that Voldemort got off of a lot.

"What are you blathering about, you worthless worm?" Riddle hissed angrily and he nearly bared his teeth at Wormtail.

He gulped in spite himself and shook his head.

"Lily Potter, she lives my Lord…."

Voldemort had one word to say that. "Impossible."

Wormtail shook his head so much that the Dark Lord would not have been surprised if it twisted off from the over-exertion. "No, my Lord, I saw her, she was in Diagon Alley and Snape must have seen her as well, for his mind snapped."

"Snape's mind snapped because he has been working too closely to Dumbledore for too long," Voldemort said in a dismissive voice. "He will return after his sabbactical and after his mind as well. Until that moment, you are to return to Spinner's End. People do not return from the dead, Wormtail."

Wormtail wondered why his master would not believe him but looking at him….no he needed to focus on his own wellbeing, because Lily would kill him, slowly and painfully.

He feared her vengeance and he made his way back to Spinner's End, where he would hide in a hole

in the wall as a rat. Yes, that was it, no one would ever find him.

His stomach growled, and he shook his head, he needed to eat, after all, man or rodent, someone has to eat.

He scrounged around for scraps on the floor and took a step forward, seeing a piece of cheese that had been dropped on the floor. And it was the good type of cheese as well.

The moment Wormtail placed his paws on the cheese, he disappeared and then reappeared into a small glass cage where there was nowhere out.

"Hello, Peter."

Wormtail saw two sets of green eyes on the other end of the glass cage and started to squeak madly as his predicament set in.

To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.

Plotting

Chapter Twelve: Plotting.

"Look what we caught here Harry, our very own traitor vermin rat," Lily offered to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Mum, how could we have been so fortunate to catch something pathetic like that?" Harry asked in a mock insightful voice and he could hear the rodent's pathetic squeaking but he smiled. "You know, Peter, you're kind of sad when you think about it. I almost really pity you, almost I do, not quite, but I really almost do."

"I think you might be getting soft on him," Lily offered, there were any number of devious things that she could do to Peter the more that she thought about it. It was the proper level of imagination that was required. The redhead's lips curled into an amazing smile. She tapped her fingers on the side of the glass and peered out towards him.

"I don't think I'm getting soft on him, trust me, I made a mistake with letting up on the little vermin before, far more cunning than I think we all give him credit for, the little rat bastard," Harry whispered and there was a slight squeak from the other side of the glass. "Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter, if you only knew what you brought upon yourself. You should have stayed as a rat, you should have never ventured to Albania, you should have taken the Dementor's Kiss like a man."

Harry shook his head.

"Are you feeling a bit puckish, Pettigrew?" Lily asked as she offered an expression of mock sorrow. "This has been a long time coming, I can hardly wait to see what I'm able to do to you."

Pettigrew started to squeak like….well like a rat. He tried to push himself back and forth but no matter what, he could not break out of his predicament.

"Poor, pitiful, Peter Pettigrew," Harry offered as he shook his head. "I know what you want, you want to go see your old friend, Sirius, I'm sure he'll be really pleased to see you, wouldn't you agree?"

It was obvious that Peter did not agree, Peter was shaking his head, practically mad. He could not transform, not even if he wanted to. Given that she was a charm's prodigy, it would be an insult if such work did not hold up under pressure.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you should have known that if you would have put your hat in with the wrong crowd, you would have suffered consequences," Lily said as she tapped the glass. "Your capture….well it's going to cause some chaos I'm sure. Fudge won't know what hit him, I'm sure that the Ministry will self destruct as we know it."

"It's not going to end well for you, Wormtail," Harry concluded in a light tone of voice as he heard the frantic squeaking. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic, it's going to be all over before you know it. It might not even hurt, it might be relatively painless. It would be more kind to hand you over to the Ministry, then to hand you over to the Death Eaters that you've killed with your blunder."

Wormtail started squeaking like the mad rat that he was. Harry's face contorted into a grin as he decided to enlighten the traitor on the matter.

"Oh don't you know…..you giving the Dark Lord my blood is killing him, along with all of the other

Death Eaters, and that is a crime most foul against a magical pureblood lord of a far higher standard than the Pettigrews," Harry offered to him with a smile. "I'm sure your rat brain can figure out how deep of shit that you're in."

Wormtail frantically looked up, once again looking for a way out but he could see the stone cold eyes of Harry Potter staring at him like a cold hardened force that he was.

"I'll save you the trouble, you can try all you want, but there's only one way out of here and you know what it might be," Harry offered to him. "I could kill you, but you wouldn't learn anything. Of course, if I killed you I might be doing you a favor. Something pathetic of yourself might not last twelve minutes in Azkaban, not to mention twelve years."

Harry paused and amended.

"Of course, given that the Ministry seldom enjoys looking like idiots, twelve minutes might be pushing things," Harry offered to him and the smile got even wider. "I know what you want Wormtail and you're not going to get it. You want out of that cage, don't you?"

"Your greed got you in trouble Peter, you thought that he would give you a little bit of power," Lily said with a smile. "And I'd like to thank you, because none of this would be possible. And if you believe in the afterlife, you're going have an angry mass of Death Eaters that you personally killed waiting for you there."

Harry chimed in. "Your own personal hell."

Wormtail really started freaking out which Harry found oddly satisfying. After all that man had done, Harry's sympathies were lacking with him. He had let him go and then he turned around and resurrected the Dark Lord. Even though Voldemort's resurrection was not going as planned, Harry still thought that he was to need to suffer.

"So what to do with him, what to do with him," Lily offered as she eyed this pathetic mess in the cage. She found it rather stomach wrenching to even look to him. "The Ministry is in chaos….."

"However, with Amelia Bones running a tighter ship, she'd override any of Fudge's protests," Andromeda offered as she turned up. "It's in the Prophet…..she's cleaning up the Ministry, all of the top members of all of the departments are being investigated for wrong doings. Moody has come in to help lead the charge."

Lily gave a grim grin; if Moody was there to clean house, well she could see that there were going to be a bunch of people who were going to shake in terror. The redhead knew that Moody was the best in the world at what he did and what he did was not very nice, so he was going to turn the Ministry inside and out.

"So do you think we're going to get a fully competent Ministry?" Harry asked, although he sounded skeptical of the possibility.

Andromeda offered him a tense look. "You're talking about an organized government. Even in the best of times, they tend to falter pretty badly. I think there could be some hope but there's more of a chance that everything might fail big time."

"Okay, but at least Amelia Bones is better than what we got," Harry commented, he had briefly met her niece….well actually he had shared Herbology classes with her for four years, so Harry would have to be pretty damn dense not to know who she was.

Ron might have but not Harry.

"Yes, she is," Andromeda said, although Amelia was the type to not care how many enemies she made or how powerful they were, as long as some kind of justice was served. That was going to be a situation to keep an eye on.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm sure the future Minister of Magic might want to correct one of the biggest miscarriages of justice that the Ministry of Magic has ever done."

Lily saw the gears in her son's head turning and a plan formulating. The thought of that made her proud and made her smile.

Sirius Black was sitting at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place on Monday Morning and he was going to see Molly Weasley and her brood out the door, along with the rest of Dumbledore and his members of the Order. Granted, Sirius did not necessarily mind most of the Order or the Weasleys, but there was some of them…..well some of them got on his nerves.

Like Molly for instance, Molly almost made him appreciate his own mother and that was a scary thing. He was even more insulted that Molly would actually make him appreciate that bat.

"You know, you better clear out of here by the time the clock strikes noon," Sirius offered to them and Molly shook her head.

"Harry can't…."

"He can, and if he can't…..well the ancient magic of this house will enforce it, as you should know given that I've explained this to you all weekend," Sirius said, now knowing which one of his parents Ronald Weasley got his intelligence for.

Of course, it took a huge chunk of the weekend for Molly and Ron to get turned back from the pigs. Sirius was disappointed that Dumbledore finally worked his magic although it did take up a good chunk of the time.

"I don't see…."

"Harry has gotten all outstanding NEWTs, including in subjects that he never took, so I think he's more than qualified to tell you what to do," Sirius said as he saw Hermione's eye twitch out of the corner of her eye.

Ginny was thankfully keeping Hermione on a shorter leash that normal. Sirius wondered about the circumstances where those two got together, although being a man, he was more than curious about their relationship in general.

Sadly, Azkaban had ruined Sirius's ability to experience certain pleasures but thankfully it had not removed his mind from the gutter, where it resided a good portion of the time.

"So, I'm sure that you have time for one last meal before you're evicted," Sirius said and he smiled. "I dare say you'll have plenty of time to pig out."

Molly cringed for a moment and Sirius offered her a grin, that statement having gotten the reaction that he desired. He was glad that she was uncomfortable for she tried to enter his house, well technically Harry's house, all summer and run things like it was the Burrow. Now that Sirius was back in charge, he was going to get several things done.

"So….who's up for bacon?" Sirius asked cheerfully and this caused Molly to turn extremely pale and a bit green.

"Oh, I'll have some!" Ron yelled cheerfully.

It seemed like Ron's brain was still located firmly in his stomach, although Sirius thought that everyone needed to have something that they were good at. For Ron, it was the ability to make food disappear in the blink of the eye and the lad was so talented that he had no need for any spells.

Bless his little cotton socks on that.

Sirius shook his head, he was hanging out at this house way too much, it was starting to addle his mind even more so than usual.

He heard the doors open and he waited for his mother to start raging but there was a scream of abject horror and the smell of smoke.

Sirius suddenly bolted up and he saw a beautiful sight, a wonderful sight, a sight that warmed the absolute cockles of his heart.

'Heh, cockles,' Sirius thought, amused by his own thought but he stood up, ready to go, marching towards the hallway.

He saw his mother, in fire and Kreacher dropping to his knees, sobbing in a way that was normally reserved for national tragedies.

There was only one thing that Sirius could think.

'Ding dong, the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch.'

Sirius was almost bouncing up and down but then he realized how much it made him look like a teenage girl on a sugar high, than he stopped.

"I'm here for your last call, you're going to leave this place, the easy way or the hard way," Harry said to them.

Ron mumbled something with a mouth full of bacon.

Thankfully, Ginny was well versed in gluttonous idiot, so she was able to translate. "Ron wanted to know if he can finish his bacon."

"He can have a doggy bag, I need to get you people out of here, now," Harry said.

Ron wondered who would be so cruel and inhumane to put a dog in a bag, and why he would need one for his bacon, all he wanted was his sweet, juicy bacon. Bacon, bacon, bacon, that was what he wanted, sweet, delicious, smoky bacon.

'Bacon, bacon, bacon,' Ron's brain chanted, that was about the only thought that he could be capable of.

Lily shook her head, wondering if Ron would eat anything if it would stand still long enough.

"IT WAS YOU!" Molly yelled.

"Molly, you will speak to me in an indoor voice, or I swear, I'll remove your voice box," Lily said as she looked at her. "Now, do I have to smack a bitch or what?"

Ginny, who was drinking milk, started laughing. Fred and George drank make for the express purpose of it coming out of their nose whilst they were laughing.

"Yes….I think she might have to…."

"Smack a bitch!"

Sirius shook his head and Lupin tried not to look really amused.

"YOU TURNED ME AND….."

Molly started ranting to thin air for Lily silenced her and the silencing charm would fade in a week or two, maybe a month, unless she decided to remove it. It was comical seeing Molly unaware that her voice had been removed.

"You should be careful who you give Howlers to, Molly," Lily said as she shook her head. "Respect is for everyone, pity that you haven't learned it."

"We'll find our own way out," Ginny offered, and she followed the twins. They were already packed, they knew that Harry would come to evict them.

Hermione was not speaking to Harry because of the fact that he got perfect scores on the NEWTs. He was really cheating the system by taking his exams early and she had never gotten completely perfect scores on her exams and Harry got completely perfect scores on the exams. That meant that by proxy she was no longer the top student in her year and that was her entire sense of identity.

She saw her mistress give her a look and Hermione followed her out the door.

Ron and Molly did not leave willingly, so Harry evoked the ancient magic in the house to evict the two Weasleys. They went flying out of the door and Harry was not sad to see either them leave. He dumped Ron's belongings on both of their heads.

"This portkey should take you back to the Burrow," Harry offered and he smiled. "The key word is happy trails."

"Right, see you….well I guess I don't know when I'll see you because you won't be going to Hogwarts because of your fifteen outstanding NEWTs," Ginny offered with a smile.

Hermione blinked and she looked at the paper that she had been reading numbly for the past three days. Fifteen….Harry took NEWTs for classes that were no longer offered at Hogwarts….and he could have taken more but he chose not to. It was only offered to those heirs of pureblood families and Hermione thought that was unfair.

"Don't worry, Hermione, if you need any tutoring, you can write to me, I won't bite," Harry offered with a smile as Ginny activated the Portkey.

Hermione looked like someone ripped a book in half right in front of her face.

"So I'm guessing that the only reason that you're here was because you wanted to evict the Weasleys, after you warned them in advance, and Molly, stubborn harpy that she was, chose to stay," Sirius offered as he shook his head.

"Amongst other reasons," Lily said to Sirius and Sirius raised his eyebrow, his curiosity getting the

better of him.

"Oh do tell," Sirius said as he waved his hand, inviting Lily to jump in with her tale.

"I will tell, thank you very much," Lily offered him and Sirius could tell by the smile of her face. "We performed a ritual to remove a Horcrux from Harry…."

"A HORCRUX?" Sirius asked, nearly jumping up to his feet.

"You know what it is," Harry said to him.

Sirius waved his hand. "The Black Family is swimming in the dark arts so much, that it's a wonder that we didn't drown in it. Naturally, I know what a Horcrux is."

"Right," Lily offered to Sirius. "And Riddle had them….six of them, with Harry being the unintentional seventh one."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked Lily.

Lily could not resist. "No, that's you."

"You do realize that joke was worn out by the time that I was five years old, don't you?" Sirius asked in a would be casual voice. Lily raised an eyebrow. "So….bloody…..Riddle made six of those damn things. Not many people can make one."

"Yes, and Voldemort was more obsessed with the magical nature of seven, so he split his soul in seven pieces, incasing six in little containers, and scattered them, but the problem is that his vanity," Lily offered to him. "He went for highly magical objects, objects of value, objects that are easily recognizable….."

"But, it appears that someone beat us to one of the Horcruxes," Harry offered Sirius and the Black heir looked at him. "Some chap named RAB….."

"Regulus!" Sirius yelled in immediately recognition.

Lily had one of those looks where she figured that was the case but she wanted to be for certain that it was Sirius's brother who did the deed.

"As you know, Regulus joined the Death Eaters, but he got a case of cold feet and killed on Voldemort's orders," Sirius stated as he looked at Harry with a forlorn look. "He was always the prized child. My mother died with the assumption that he died fighting some blood traitor…."

"Well in a sense she was right," Harry said and Sirius looked at Harry. "By joining Voldemort, all of the purebloods have forsaken their values. It is a creed in many families never to kneel before someone of a lesser blood and Voldemort's mother was practically a squib and his father was a common Muggle. The only credibility that Riddle has was his connection to Slytherin."

Harry paused.

"Riddle kills anyone who does not get in his way, he claims he wishes to not spill magical blood, but he's insane to the highest degree and fairly intelligent, although he didn't have fifteen Outstanding NEWTs," Harry offered and he smiled. "Something that he's in a rage about."

"Are you sure it's wise to antagonize him?"

"In the back of my mind, Riddle fears me, he knows that without a shadow of a doubt, I'm the one

person who could beat him," Harry retorted and Sirius was surprised by the ground swelling of confidence that Harry gave.

The one thing that Sirius did not realize was that Harry knew everything about Voldemort. Every sorrid detail of his past, all of his fears, all of his weaknesses but if his calculations were correct, there was no need for Harry technically defeat Voldemort when he already defeated himself by making his Horcrux.

"So, Regulus….he may have betrayed Voldemort in a really bold way," Lily offered and she gave Harry the opening to continue.

"He took his Horcrux and destroyed it….it's a locket…."

"A locket, you say?" Sirius asked, as his mind flashed back to something that he saw during the house cleaning from hell.

He could have sworn that he threw the locket out but a part of him knew better. He could have kissed that house elf….okay maybe not that far, but if Kreacher had…..well there was only one way to find out.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled and the house elf appeared with a slight pop.

"Master is calling Kreacher, in the presence of the Mudblood and this blood traitor elf…."

"You will be silent and cooperate," Harry said and Kreacher looked at him. "You will only speak to when I give you an question and you will not offer any commentary on the matter. Is that clear Kreacher?"

"Yes, sir," Kreacher offered and his throat was this close to saying something but the ancient magic that bound him was unable to stay back.

"Did you by any chance hide a locket?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"Yes, yes, yes, sir, I did, Master Regulus made Kreacher swear….his very last order before….before he died!" Kreacher yelled and he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Yet it burst through like a dam. "Kreacher….Kreacher never has….he never will….he has failed, oh his master must be so disappointed if he saw what he failed to do. I have to destroy that locket, for it is the key to stopping the Dark Lord."

"So, it's a Horcrux," Lily said sharply.

Kreacher offered a stiff nod, barely meeting that eye.

"I will help you carry out Regulus's last wish and I will destroy the Horcrux, but you must bring it to me, and yes I know you took it when it was thrown out," Harry offered, taking a look into Kreacher's eyes and seeing the house elf's fairly simplistic thoughts flowing through his mind.

"Master is too kind, much too kind," Kreacher said and Harry had no idea whether or not it was sincerity or sarcasm.

"I would have strangled the little tosser if I was you, Harry," Sirius whispered.

"Just watch and learn, Padfoot," Harry told him and he smiled as he watched Kreacher slip off into the night to get the locket.

The locket was returned, the house elf holding it within trembling hands. It was hard to keep it up.

He was like a weight and he did not like the look and the feel of it, those whispers, it made him terrified, he did not like them, no not at all.

"Sir, is….it is here," Kreacher whispered to Harry and Harry smiled as he gently took the locket from Kreacher.

"I thank you, Kreacher," Harry told him with a smile.

Kreacher nodded, taking a moment to back off and he felt his heart hammer in the back of his chest.

Harry sensed the locket, the locket had the same vibe as the Diadem and the ring did and he knew that he must work quickly.

Basilisk fang was at the ready.

Harry was not going to waste any time with the dramatic effect.

The locket was stabbed, the hissing of the venom destroying it.

"It's done, your master would be proud of you," Harry said as he saw the melted pile of the locket.

"Thank you, sir, thank you," Kreacher said to him and there was no sense of sarcasm in his voice. "So, shall Kreacher make sir and miss, breakfast?"

"Of course," Harry said to him. "And you've done a great service."

Sirius shook his head, there were times where he did not understand his godson at all.

Narcissa actually was pretty happy to reconnect with her oldest sister after all of her years. They were spending some time talking about how the Black family likely messed up the lives of several of its members.

"Our aunt….I think we can agree was a bit nuts," Andromeda concluded after a second.

"Our uncle wasn't much better, although he looked particularly lucid next to her," Narcissa commented to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Lucius had been admitted into St. Mungos, although he would be unlikely to last the week. Given that Narcissa transported a good chunk of the Malfoy family fortune out of her own personal vault, St. Mungos did not have that much to siphon off.

They only kept you there if you had gold to burn, hence why the Longbottoms were still in the permanent damage ward. Narcissa was pretty sure that by now, the Longbottoms could have been cured of their ailment but they chose not to. In fact, there was a chance that the really corrupt healers at St. Mungos.

"Lucius….well he should have known better," Narcissa said. From what Harry said, it seemed like the very dark mark was poisoning the Death Eaters slowly. "But there's one problem….Bella…."

"Bellatrix has never been the most stable of witches," Andromeda commented in a light tone and she paused before she added. "I fear if anything, Azkaban has made her much worse than she ever was

before."

"She is still our sister and I do not wish for her to have the same fate as Lucius and the others," Narcissa said as she read the latest Daily Prophet. The epidemic of pureblood illnesses were talked about, although the fact that they were Death Eaters who all claimed they were under the Imperius Curse was not lost on everyone.

Whether anyone was ill in Azkaban, Narcissa could not say. Of course, the Dementors would not notice the prisoners if they were ill. They were merely just a means to feed themselves, their deepest and darkest desire.

"Bellatrix was given life in Azkaban, which is worse than being sentenced to death, given her participation in the torture of the Longbottoms," Andromeda said as she sipped her tea. "And…..well she did not act like an innocent person…."

"I understand that Bellatrix willingly joined the Dark Lord, she always had several father issues," Narcissa stated. "In her own twisted way, she saw the Dark Lord as a replacement father figure and…..given her devotion to him….well it is perfectly normal for us purebloods, although…..it's still unsettling."

"Is it unsettling because it is the Dark Lord?' Andromeda asked her sister quietly.

Narcissa just smiled a pained smile, her sister was the one who hit the nail right on the head more times often than not.

"So, we have two more Horcruxes to go," Harry offered with a smile on his face as he turned up and faced both of the Black Sisters.

"The Cup in the vault and…..you now the goblins will never allow you inside that vault, the Ministry tried and they were sent away with their tail tucked between their legs," Andromeda told Harry and Harry whistled for a second before he said one thing.

"Yeah, I know, believe me, I know," Harry said to them. "However….there's something that we can do, although it's risky."

Nym turned up at that point and did not like the look in her lover's eyes. It was one of pure mischief and the young Auror was not going to lie, she kind of shuddered about it. Yet, there was a huge part of her that was curious and she asked a question that she almost regretted asking the very moment that it left her mouth.

"What are you planning?"

Harry offered her one of the infamous Harry Potter smiles, although that was something that Nymphadora Tonks was not fooled with for a second. "I don't know what you could be talking about, Nym."

"You're up to something, I know that look," she offered, putting her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled back at her. "Again, I don't know what you're talking about, Nymphadora."

Her eye twitched, although the way Harry said her full name, it got her all hot, which made her hate it even more. That awful name should not sound so very arousing to her, yet coming out of Harry's mouth, it did.

"I'm planning many things, as you might be able to see," Harry offered to her, the smile going even

wider across his face and he walked behind Nym and placed his hands on her hips. His hands then slowly moved on and touched the bare flesh that was her waist. "Perhaps, if you're a good girl and you beg properly, I might be able to let you in on a little bit of what I'm doing."

Nym was not going to lie, that thought got her excited and she could have sworn that Harry's hands brushed the side of her ass.

"Are you….are you…." Nym breathed and Harry slowly kissed the side of her neck.

Narcissa and Andromeda watched as Harry worked his magic on the younger girl.

"Oh, you're a good girl, a very good girl," Harry breathed as he placed his hands higher on Nym's chest. They were about ready to brush the underside of her breasts but he did not quite touch them, not yet. She closed her eyes, feeling good.

"I'm a very good girl," Nym managed as she shook her head and Harry patted her on the head and he turned her around, kissing her madly against the wall.

Nym returned the kiss with fever and passion, feeling her lover's fingers move down her body, giving hundreds of pleasurable little touches. She closed her eyes and felt the pleasure, as Harry roamed her nice and supple body, feeling every single inch of her.

"You're a very good girl," Harry breathed in her ear and this caused her to twitch and he parted her skirt back to reveal that she was not wearing any panties.

"Oh, Nymmy, you've been a very bad girl," Andromeda commented from the other end of the room. "It's time for you to get a spanking."

Nym was lead over to her mother.

"Well, honey, Mummy knows best," Harry said as he removed her skirt and put her over Andromeda's lap, exposing her bare ass for the world.

Nym's eyes widened and she felt her mother's firm hand slap her on the ass. There was a huge crack that echoed.

"You're a naughty girl, walking around without panties like that, in my house!" Andromeda said as she started to spank.

She could see Harry's cock grow larger and larger, about ready to tear through his pants. Narcissa watched it hungrily.

"Here, let me help you with that, Harry," Narcissa said as she removed his pants and then pulled down his boxer shorts.

His cock was exposed and Narcissa cupped her hand and ran her hand up his throbbing cock. The blonde's hand wrapped around his large cock and started to rub him up and down. The blonde MILF was stroking his cock and Harry lifted his cock up, allowing her to stroke him.

"Oh fuck, baby, fuck, so fucking good," Harry grunted as Narcissa kept pumping her hand up and down on him.

Meanwhile, Andromeda kept spanking her daughter. Her pussy dripped with juices and she kept spanking her.

"Oh, oh, ah, yes!" Nym yelled and Andromeda kept ramming her hand off of her rear again and again. The woman twitched with pleasure as she was whacked on the ass.

"That's what you like, isn't it, you dirty girl?" Andromeda asked as she continued to spank her daughter, smacking her hand off of her. She spasmed as her mother kept spanking her.

Harry leaned back against the chair as Narcissa's lips wrapped around his cock and there was a few seconds where the woman paused, her lips wrapped around his cock and she pushed all the way down his rod. It went almost all the way down the back of her throat and Harry's cock started to twitch firmly, almost ramming all the way down her throat.

"So, fucking good!" Harry groaned as Narcissa continued to blow him like the pro that she was. Her walls wrapped around him and Harry grabbed her around the back of her head, pushing her face down upon his hard rod.

She made a series of popping sounds with her mouth, blowing him like she was a pro and to Harry, she was.

Nym was pushed back and Andromeda removed her skirt and panties, revealing her smooth and shaven pussy. Her legs were spread and she pointed towards her mound.

Tonks got the matter and her face was pushed between her legs. She started to lick and slurp at her pussy. Andromeda wrapped her legs around her face and pushed her daughter's face into her cunt. The woman kept working her over and eating and slurping her.

"Oh, fuck, so good, so fucking good!" Andromeda managed.

Harry was now working his fingers down Narcissa's pussy. Narcissa cooed and moaned as she worked her talented mouth around his huge cock, hammering into her mouth.

She felt as Harry turned her, so he could eat her pussy. The woman's tangy juices were taken from her pussy and Harry drove his tongue as deep into the MILF pussy of Narcissa Black as possible. The blonde's thighs closed around him.

Narcissa kept going down on him and Harry pulled himself up.

"Suck that dick like it's the best thing in the world," Harry demanded towards Narcissa.

Narcissa was not going to say anything on account of having her mouth completely full of cock but she was going to say that it was the most important thing in the world, at least to her. Her lips tightened around him and Harry pushed all the way down her throat, making her close her throat around him, manipulating his cock with her throat, like it was a vagina.

Harry dove between her pussy walls, licked and slurping her. He was really sucking the juices from her pussy and she bucked her hips up, using her pussy and started to lick her inner walls. She closed her thighs around him and Harry was slurping her even further.

'Oh, fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, oh baby,' Narcissa managed and Harry kept going into her, using his tongue to really make her feel it.

Andromeda was leaned back onto the table and Nym went to town on her pussy. Her own bared pussy was exposed.

"I believe this belongs to me," a duplicate of Harry said as he cupped her pussy and squeezed it, causing her to moan out loud.

Harry brushed his finger into her dripping pussy and she whimpered as Harry was about ready to give her pleasure.

He teased her pussy with his tongue, and then he reared back and pushed his cock into her pussy from behind. She used her powers and her pussy control to squeeze him.

"Damn, so tight, oh grow your hair so I can pull on it, that's fucking it," Harry grunted as he rammed into her.

Andromeda's vision was blurry but seeing Harry's twelve inch cock spearing into her daughter while her daughter was eating out her pussy, it was hot. She lifted her pussy up to allow her daughter better access. Her daughter was really working into her.

Harry wrapped his hands around her breasts and slammed into her. The wizard hammered into her from behind, with a super powerful thrust into her.

Narcissa had now finished sucking Harry's cock.

"And still hard for me, very nice," Narcissa breathed and Harry turned her around. "Please Harry….I need you in me."

Harry pinned Narcissa onto the chair and he hovered his cock over her pussy. The blonde's pussy was dripping with pleasure and Harry brushed his throbbing prick against her. The blonde was whimpering and was about ready to be filled with unmistakable pleasure, not to mention his hard cock.

Harry pushed himself all the way around her and felt her pussy wrap around his tool as he entered her. Her nice tight MILF pussy hugged his walls as he squeezed her breast and rammed into her at super powerful speed.

Narcissa closed her eyes as Harry rammed into her from behind. The blonde's walls clenched around him and Harry hammered into her. Her hips lifted up and met his thrusts as it entered her. The blonde's walls tightened around him and Harry kept hammering into her.

"Oh, such a good pussy, oh it feels so fucking good, I enjoy it," Harry grunted and he rammed into her tightening cunt. The blonde clenched his rod and Harry continued to push as deep into her as he wanted to. His balls slapped against her thighs.

Nym whined and Harry worked into her. The woman's tightening hot pussy clenched him and Harry rammed as far into her. His thrusts got even more frantic.

"You're so wet, you naughty girl," Harry breathed as he slapped her. Her pussy got even tighter thanks to her abilities, milking him. Her hair turned into a multitude of colors, and it was now a long blue, with pubic hair to match, shaped like a lightning bolt.

Her breasts swelled to about an E-Cup and Harry squeezed her large breasts, ramming his throbbing cock as far into her as he could manage. His hands groped her and slammed into her, her wet walls hugging him. The woman's walls pushed around him and Harry kept working into her from behind. Her walls rubbed him up and down, working his throbbing rod over with pleasure and more amazing pressure yet. She was about ready to squeeze his probing python into submission.

Harry sped up the actions and rammed into her over and over again from behind. His balls slapped

against her.

"Oh, Harry, oh Harry!" Narcissa moaned as his balls drilled into her and he rammed himself balls deep into her.

His cock was touching her womb and Harry pushed all the way out of her and rammed all the way into her quivering quim.

Harry pinned her down onto the bed and hammered into her tightening cunt, working into her gushing core. The blonde's walls clenched him and Harry hammered into her from behind. The blonde closed her legs around him and Harry slammed into her from behind.

"FUCK ME!"

Narcissa's moaning escalated and Harry rammed into her. Her walls worked him up and down from behind. Her walls tightened him and Harry slammed his throbbing member into her.

Nym was being pleasured with his hard cock, slamming deep into her. He was balls deep into her quim and Harry pleasured her. The woman was reduced to a whimpering mess.

Harry enjoyed feeling how her pussy clenched around him and he held onto her breasts, hammering her tightening quim from behind.

His hard tool slid in and out of her, feeling her warm box clench him and milk him.

Harry worked over Narcissa, hammering her into the chair and his balls tightened.

"Cum in me," Narcissa moaned, knowing that if she got a child by Harry, it would be far better than that last poor attempt.

Harry's balls tightened and unleashed a spurt of cum into her, going off like a fire hose. The wizard unleashed his cum into her and Harry spilled his cream into her.

Nym got a huge load of cum of her own and collapsed down to the ground, feeling pleasure course through her.

"So, after we got side tracked," Harry managed as he came down off of his high. "I believe that we were going to talk about something, weren't we?"

"Yes, we kind of were," Nym agreed as she was cross eyed and drooling as she was handcuffed spread legged to the wall, where her aunt's head once was.

"So, we got to complete the set, the Black sisters set, a must for every wizard named Harry Potter," Harry said. "So, we're going to need to break Bellatrix out of Azkaban."

Nym shook her head. "Sure, Harry, and maybe we can stop for Chinese after we're done."

"Don't doubt me, because I've got a plan," Harry said with a smile.

Nymphadora Tonks was not going to lie, she had never felt a more arousing combination of fear and excitement in her life.

To Be Continued.

Breakout

Chapter Thirteen: Breakout.

It was an extremely scary event when Harry Potter was plotting. For some, they thought that meant that he was going to do something where his plan, even a well laid one, was going to blow up in everyone's face. For others, when he was planning, it simply meant that he was this close to finding some way to accomplish something great.

There was something that needed to be said about the best laid plots, which is why Harry Potter did not jump head long into anything, even though he gave that impression to the outside world. Thanks to the magic inside the castle, he had a very long time to plan this, even he had a very short time.

"So you're just going to storm Azkaban, and break Bellatrix out like it's nothing," Andromeda commented and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be able to get the Polyjuice Potion, plus based on the laws of succession, she's kind of my property anyway," Harry said and Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "As you know, when Draco Malfoy challenged me to a duel, he invoked the Law of Pureblood Succession. All of the Malfoy Assets were on the line, even though he was not the head of house. The Malfoys were one of the twelve that signed the pact."

"Yes, and he thought that you would not claim those assets for his father had assured him that you were ignorant to magical culture," Narcissa chimed in, speaking up for the first time. She could have throttled her son for pulling such a action. He was the one that showed ignorance.

"Yes, well you create your own monsters and I think that from that day forward, I wanted to get the better of anyone with the last day Malfoy," Harry said to the group.

"Admittedly not hard," Lily commented to them, she had a very low opinion of the Malfoys for reasons that were numerous. It wasn't what they knew that got them so far, it was who they blew.

"No, it wasn't too hard," Harry admitted as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face although it was more to give his hands a break from the floor plan that he was making marks on in Azkaban. "I could have struck at any time and ruined them but I have a role to plan. A mediocre student who has no worth of his own, to quote Severus Snape."

"Goes to show that you can fool anyone," Narcissa offered Harry. She knew not to take Draco's word seriously and really Snape's either. Snape was determined to see James Potter's mini-me. He was still butt hurt about the Lily situation.

Although if one believed the rumors of Dumbledore and Snape, being butt hurt was not something that Snape was entirely unfamiliar with but that was a horrific thing that Narcissa vowed not to think about too much.

"So, I storm the gates of Azkaban and I get Bellatrix out, should be nothing too hard, should it?" Harry asked and Lily offered him a smile.

"And again I ask, after that's done, what do you do with the rest of the day?" she inquired to Harry and Harry offered her a smile in return.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but I never do easy, I've never done easy, I never will do easy, easy is just not the Harry Potter thing to do," he admitted as he prepared to look at the plans and a smile

crossed his face as he went over every single censarior.

If he just stuck to the plan, he would have Bellatrix out and once she had a chance to be healed, he would have the cup. Then Voldemort would be done and then he could leave the sheep to sink or swim as they saw fit and given their actions so far, Harry knew which of the two it would be.

"The look in his eyes when he plots, it's scary, it also reminds me if you," Andromeda stated.

Lily's smile grew wider as she said the obvious point. "We should be quite thankful that he takes after me a fair bit."

"Yes, we should," Harry agreed as he flipped through the floor plan. His father was a good man but he was the epitome of a Gryffindor through and through, so they did not have that big of a shelf life. Harry flipped through the papers and smiled.

As it turned out Voldemort did have a plan of taking down Azkaban but given that it involved making friends the Dementors, that simply was not going to fly with Harry. The ritual should in fact strengthen his Patronus and he was intrigued to see the results as he stormed the prison.

The memories did offer him a complete check list of who were Death Eaters and who were not. Many had claimed Imperius Curse but Harry did take note that there were a number of Ministry Workers who have taken extended leaves of absence due to illness. They would not be coming back, the ritual was going to seal their fate.

As for the ones in Azkaban, well Harry was under the assumption that they were dying as well but he knew what happened when people made assumptions. So he was going to step into the prison and make sure that those Death Eaters were going to go down. Only the attractive female deserved to be spared. Dumbledore might argue for sparing them despite they had raped countless, murdered many, and tortured several. Perhaps he was looking for more cuddle buddies like Snape.

Harry once again put the thought out of his mind.

Andromeda could not help herself from taking a peak at her godson's plan and a smile crossed her face. "That plan is amazing, magnificent."

Harry could not help but smiling regarding said plan.

"Of course that plan is amazing, I was the one who created it," Harry said to her, showing a bit of that arrogance but it was not the Potter arrogance that he was showing.

Azkaban was just one step away and he needed to release his guest from the prison. A smile crossed Harry's face as he figured out what he needed to do next.

People should have pitied the Aurors who had to brave the shift in Azkaban.

Azkaban was a place that does not offered warm security. The winds blew through the air and offered a sense of extreme cold. The fog choked anyone who dared walk through it and it had the ability of someone who would walk through an ice box.

'Damn, all I want to do is go home,' one of the Aurors cursed at the thought of what was going home. He wrung his hands out and closed his eyes.

One could hear the shrieks of the people who were troubled by the long term exposure of Dementors. It was enough to rise goose bumps on the arms of anyone who experienced it even

though people would concede that others deserved it .Be that as it may it was still unnerving and the Auror at the gates was mentally ticking down the seconds until his shift end.

Those horrors passed once again. His Patronus was decent but not good enough. It was not Harry Potter level. There was this rumor that he murdered a hundred Dementors who had tried to swoop down on him at Hogwarts.

It seemed outlandish but there were a lot of rumors regarding Harry Potter that did. He was an urban legend that was coming to life and there were any number of stories. For a brief time, Potter had been a topic for discussion from upper levels of management for the Ministry. He had claimed that You- Know-Who had returned and that was not something that the Ministry did.

There was a part of this particular Auror that hoped that You-Know-Who did return. It would allow him some excitement and everything along those lines.

'Damn, where is the relief?' he asked as he saw those floating terrors pass again. He really wish that they would just get a move on, they moved at glacial speed.

It was like that they were tormenting him but he suspected that this was the idea. He shook his head and felt his hands grow even number. The man's hands nearly got...well it was really hard to hold his head up. He swayed his body.

"Your relief is coming through," a young woman commented, as she stepped by with a hood.

"Auror Davis," the young Auror said as she shook his head.

"Yeah, I drew the short strong," the Auror commented although if he only knew what was going on in there.

"Well, I don't envy you right now, I'm going to go and warm up," the young male Auror said as he scrambled away and tried to go as fast as he could. The young man could not get out of there soon enough and that was not really a bad thing per say, it was an extremely good thing for sure.

The female Auror smiled as she looked over into the shadows.

"Coast is clear, Harry," she whispered to Harry.

"Thanks, Nym, you've done well," Harry offered.

It was just a matter of putting a sleeping potion in the drink of the Auror who was next on duty, and then modify her memories slightly to make sure she was on duty. Given that Davis was a bit of an idiot, unlike her cousin at Hogwarts, it was not too hard to slip her a drink.

"Yeah...don't take too long..." Nym said as she saw the Dementors. "How can they not sense you?"

"I'm very good at blocking my emotions," Harry said in a stoic voice. He was also good at misdirecting his emotions which made certain people think that he was easy prey. Then again, they did not really know better.

Harry took half of a step towards the gates of Azkaban and placed his hands on the cold, hard steel. He could sense the Dementors but they did not really affect him as much as they did in the past. That was an extremely good thing, it would allow Harry to keep his head above the water and move forward towards what he needed to do.

There was a creek and Harry stepped inside. The Dementors would get stronger and Harry knew

what he had to do. In fact he prepared himself for it. The high security wing was a few steps away and Harry needed to keep moving, for if he did not make it there, he would be in a lot of trouble.

'High security and the greatest concentration of Dementors are there, that really figures, ' Harry thought to himself as he scrambled as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Harry perked his ears up and he could see them. They were gliding, they sensed him, despite the fact that he was able to block his thoughts for a little while. The green eyes of Harry Potter flowed with power as he lifted his hand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Patronus flooded out in a fury and the creatures were backed off. Harry had seen them back off but he never saw Dementors run out of the way and he most certainly never saw them steam rolled. The wizard's eyes watched the progress and he could have sworn that he heard an inhumane shriek, these shrieks got even louder, louder, louder.

Harry busted his way up the hallway and he could hear the Death Eaters screaming. One of them had scratches on his face and it looked like he was about ready to claw his eyes out. Harry could see more Dementors coming and once again, another Patronus was sent down the hallway.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out two vials of red potion, putting them on the walls of the cell. He reached forward and grabbed the side of the cell.

He cut it open and saw the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange. The lights appeared to be on and no one was home.

Harry pulled out the key and grabbed Bellatrix.

'Nym, we're coming down,' Harry informed her.

'Harry, there's no way out, the Dementors are coming up the stairs, there must be a thousand of them at least,' Nym thought and Harry was certain that that figure was an exaggeration but where there was a will, there was a way.

He opened the portal and slipped Bellatrix's limp form through. Then he would get Nym and replace her with the Auror that he knocked out.

The perfect crime and that corrosive potion would eat through the walls, burying all of the Death Eaters alive.

Harry Potter was really pleased with himself after what he accomplished. Then again, it was not every day where someone was able to storm the gates of Azkaban and liberate someone. Plus he had dealt a huge blow to Voldemort's forces and no doubt that particular man was going to blow a gasket and do something stupid that might get himself killed.

Which would make Harry's job entirely easily to do. If he could get Voldemort out of the way, then he could move on with his life.

"So, you're basking in your moment of triumph," Gabrielle said as she leaned against the wall, walking over and shamelessly throwing herself onto Harry's lap. The young Veela offered him a bright grin and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned back into him.

"Best seat in the house," Harry whispered in her ear and the blonde nodded with a bright smile.

"You know it, Harry," Gabrielle said as she allowed Harry to stroke her hair. She smiled, she had dreamed about him for a long time, as if there was any other men on Earth that could sate the desires of a Veela, along with any other women it was Harry. "So...only a powerful wizard like yourself could be the only one who could even take down Azkaban. It was so amazing."

"Yes, and I got the most valuable asset, it's most female prisoner," Harry said and he smiled. "She's in pretty rough shape well."

"Well she did spend all that time in Azkaban," Gabrielle said and she hated the concept of Azkaban and hated that those creatures were given purpose. There was a long standing hatred between Dementors and Veela, with Dementors being creatures of hopelessness and Dementors being creatures of hopelessness and despair.

"Yes, that's not really something that I wish on my worst enemy," Harry admitted to her and he kissed the back of her neck. The blond relaxed against him.

"She's been put through the ringer," Fleur said as he showed up.

Harry thought that he might not find anything better than a Veela in his lap but then again, two Veela perched against him, that was an amazing thing for sure. He stroked their hair and they smiled at each other.

"Well, she's been in there, in the high security wing, and Sirius got put through the ringer pretty well," Harry offered to her and Fleur offered a smile as she nudged Gabrielle out of the way, so she could straddle Harry's lap.

"Well, maybe I should give you a full examination since you got out of Azkaban," Fleur commented to him in a saucy voice as her smile got even wider and she ran her hands down Harry's chest, and reached his stomach, pulling his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. "I would hate to see anything happen to you and...I wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Hey, Fleur, I was here first," Gabrielle stated as she balled her fists up and looked about ready to throw fire.

"Yes, but I am older than you," Fleur said to Gabrielle as she turned around and gave her younger sister the evil eye. "Therefore I am more equipped to deal with what Harry needs."

"Oh, you think so, don't you," Gabrielle said as she stared down Fleur and the two of them locked onto each other.

"Ladies," Harry said clearing his throat. "The two of you will be behave."

"Harry..."

"I think the two of you need to be taught a lesson in sharing," Harry offered and he looked at Fleur who moved over. "The two of you need to work together or you'll be in for a very unsatisfying time."

"Sure you wouldn't withhold sex!" Fleur shrieked, she thought about life without Harry's cock and that was a life that was empty and barren.

Harry offered her a smile and looked at the Veela. Her eyes widened and she offered him a slight pout that grew even more prominent each moment that he was looking at her. It was amazing to see such a thing in her eyes and Harry watched her. He was milking anticipation for the moment.

"You know, I'm sure that if you don't behave, there might be some kind of punishment in order," Harry told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and flipped her hair out of her face. "And not the good kind of punishment either."

Fleur's eyes widened and she locked her eyes onto Harry. There was a second where she stopped, she could not properly find her voice. In fact, she found it extremely hard to swallow.

Gabrielle looked properly smug but Harry caught that look on her face. Slowly he decided to tell her what was up.

"And that goes for you too as well, if you don't learn to behave," Harry said.

"What, are you going to spank me?" Gabrielle asked saucily and Harry looked back at her.

Harry smiled as he build up some anticipation in her mind and there was no lying about it, the young Veela shuddered as she saw his burning gaze that was locked onto hers.

"Well, that would be the sort of thing that you would get off on, wouldn't it?" Harry asked her and Gabrielle could not keep the anticipation out of her eye. "Spanking would not fit to punish you. I think that we should tie you up and make you watch as I fuck other girls, fuck them into a drooling mess, fuck their brains out, fuck them until they can't walk."

Harry spoke these words and both of the Veelas tried to take a step forward but suddenly they realized they could not. Ropes were wrapped around them. They loved being tied up but not to the point where they were going to be left hanging.

"You are evil, master," Fleur moaned as her pussy burned for desire and she could not imagine it not being filled by her lord.

"Yes, I know," Harry admitted gleefully, he would do an evil laugh if it did not sound cartoonish.

He left Fleur and Gabrielle to comprehend the lesson that he was trying to teach them and he prepared to meet with his mother to see what was going to be done about Bellatrix to fix as much of the damage that Azkaban did to her.

A shit storm rained all over the Ministry of Magic and Amelia Bones thought that she had picked the perfect time to be in the middle of everything.

Cornelius Fudge resigned this morning, given that the fiasco of Azkaban, he really had no choice to resign. Of course, resigning was not going to save him from being brought on with charges, as Amelia found that several Death Eaters who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse had made sizable donations to the Miistry of Magic.

Perhaps, that could be forgiven because that technically was not under Fudge's watch, although the true nature of his relationship with Lucius Malfoy had been speculated time and time again. That was not anything that Amelia wished to think about at this moment but still, dangerous Death Eaters being allowed to walk on the street because they were well connected, that was an instance of something that Amelia could not even begin to forgive.

However, there were the crimes of recent years that brought to Amelia Bones attention where Fudge thought that he was above Ministry law. Amelia did not only know where to begin.

There was a scandal during Fudge's first year in office where all of the Muggleborn and half blood employees had their salary's restructured. Under the Fair Labors Act of 1959, it was stated that those

classified as Muggleborn or half blood wizards and witches would not be given a short change of their salary. Granted it was rare that anyone but the old families got into prominent positions but Fudge had ensured that everyone who earned their jobs where shuttled with that.

Okay, Amelia could chalk that up to pureblood stupidity, because that was going to be an old prejudice that was not going to die. To do anything right now was going to be akin to locking up the henhouse after the foxes already got inside.

So, there was what happened during the 1992-1993 school year, the entire Chamber of Secrets mess. Hagrid was brought into Azkaban without so much as a trial or an investigation. Despite the fact that these things were protocol, Fudge decided that the law did not apply to the almighty Minster of Magic. Amelia did not know about this situation until it was much too late and by the time she got a hold of Fudge.

Then there was Black's escape. Amelia pushed for trained Aurors to be placed around Hogwarts, those who would understand the difference between a thirteen year old boy and the supposed follower of the Dark Lord, something that Amelia had many doubts with to begin with. Regardless, Fudge had ordered the Dementors there, without going through the proper channels. Thankfully Harry Potter was not kissed because there would be rioting in Diagon Alley if that happened and Amelia was more than willing to throw Fudge to the wolves if that happened.

Fourth year, well there was Potter's being placed into the Triwizard Tournament. Although why the tournament didn't end in a disqualification after that, was based off of sheer Ministry incompetence. Then again, given that Crouch was not in sound mind, maybe he forgot. She did not expect Bagman to remember and Dumbledore...welll Dumbledore was going even more senile by each passing year.

Then once again, Fudge bypassed the standard channels and had Barty Crouch Junior suffer the Dementor's Kiss. She was irate when this happened. Even if Crouch was a raving nutcase, there was still a question of a security breach at the very least given that a man who was supposed to be dead turned up.

Then there was the incident with the Dementors, Amelia shook her head, it always seemed to be going back to those accursed things.

Just like the incident this morning with the creatures had raised far more questions then there did answers. Amelia had to pause for a few seconds.

'How in the bloody hell does a group of creatures who insight fear shriek in it,' she wondered to herself and she had no clear answer to that one and that was something that caused her a tiny amount of frustration.

She managed to hold her head up, even though there were going to be some problems, more than a few problems in fact. A good portion of Azkaban's prisoners disappeared off into nothingness, the entire high security wing might as well have not been there in the first place.

Then there was a letter on Amelia's desk. It would not have made it to her desk if it did not pass an extremely rigerous screening process. Her smile became rather fixed as she held the letter up. She was about ready to open it but she paused.

Working with Moody closely over the past few weeks most certainly had a few drawbacks. She would have chuckled had the situation not been so serious. Regardless, she flipped over the paper in her hand and opened up the envelope to reveal that there was in fact a letter inside.

Dear Madam Bones,

First of all, I'm sure that you've heard of me, even if you aren't obsessed with me as some people are. My name is Harry Potter.

Amelia snorted at how casual that statement came across but never the less, she plunged into the letter.

I'm sure you've been wanting to meet with me for quite some time and I know that you'd want to get straight down to business. Therefore, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'll be at the Ministry of Magic at noon tommorrow. Given Fudge's resignation, I believe that presents a unique opportunity for you.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, implications that she could potentially become Minister of Magic wasunnerving to say the very least. It was not something that she dreamed about or even considered. Then again, given the potential issues of anyone else getting into the role of Minister of Magic, she thought that it would be an idea to take one for the team.

I have one more piece of business to take care of but I want it assured that the sheep are in good hands.

Amelia paused, she almost wanted to issue a reprimand for Harry Potter and his verbiage directed to the British Magical World or would have, if it's true.

We have plenty to discuss and I'll see you shortly.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter.

Amelia was both intrigued and apprehensive. There was just one thing that changed the world and she was thrown into that sea of change, whether she liked it or not.

Lord Voldemort, the self proclaimed greatest Dark Lord of this generation or any other, was in a towering rage. He had never been more pissed off in his life and he blamed several people for it.

His followers of Azkaban, among his most loyal and talented, they died. Not to mention several of his Dementors had been terrified almost to death. There was barely anyone around to take his frustrations out on and what was worse, the stabbing pain in his chest would not go away.

It was all the fault of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord Voldemort knew that much. He refused to believe that any of his misfortunes were of his own. The child had defied him for the last time, there would be no way out.

He suddenly felt cold and hot and angered as well. He was very angry and people would not like Voldemort when he was angry. The Dark Lord pretty much snarled underneath his breath, sounding more like a dog than a snake and that was a hint that Voldemort did in fact lose his mind.

His followers did not come when he had summoned him, he could not believe that anyone would be so arrogant as if to defy him. He placed his palms up into the air and dropped them down. It did not matter if his followers were almost on his death bed. They only died when he gave them permission to die.

For an unbiased observer, Voldemort was losing his mind.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort howled at the top of his lungs.

That rat did not come when called. He was going to torture the rodent. First he was going to peel off his skin and then he was going to cook him in oil. Then he was going to force him to view Pensieve Viewings of Fudge's political speeches.

Yes that would show anyone who would defy him true terror. Fudge once gave an eighteen hour speech that everyone felt like they aged fifteen years in. Voldemort smiled, he did have some amount of respect for the Minister for being such a devious master of torture.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort yelled again.

Once again, he was not able to answer.

"Worthless," Voldemort hissed, letting out his breath between his teeth.

Wormtail was just as useless as Harry Potter was just like his common Muggle trash of a father was. Tom Riddle he thought that he was all high and mighty, and he used his mother for quick relief and then left her to die in the Orphanage. Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in this generation or any other, was forced to live in that Orphanage with its substandard food, awful interior decorating, and the ugliest fucking children that the world ever saw.

He did not have a pleasant childhood and it warmed it up inside to know that Potter had it worse. He had gotten a few flickers of his memories thanks the ritual that returned him to his body. The boy's Muggle relations would be almost somone that he could respect, if it were not for the fact that they were Muggles and thus they were not worthy of his respect.

"MALFOY! AVERY! GOYLE! CRABBE! NOTT! GOYLE! CRABBE! WORMTAIL!" Voldemort shouted. "CRABBE! GOYLE! ROSIER! YAXLEY! CARROW! REPORT...REPORT...REPORT!"

Voldemort's eyes were still narrow but he was rocking back and forth like a soiled toddler that got his prized teddy bear decapitated. Come to think of it, Voldemort did something like that, only it wasn't a plush bear that got decapitated, it was an actual bear cub.

There were memories that resounded in Riddle's eyes. Then every time he closed his eyes, he saw something within his eyes, the echoes a failure. As much as he hated to admit it, he remembered everything that happened with the most prominent of clarity. His red eyes flashed before him.

It was Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort locked in a duel. The two of them surrounded each other, it was a moment of truth right there.

Voldemort went down in a heap and Harry Potter had defeated him about as easy as someone blowing their nose. Although to be fair, for most wizards, that might have been a challenge but regardless the analogy still stood. Harry Potter triumphed over Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord in this generation or any other, and it was a disgraceful loss.

The fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort thought that it would be as easy as taking candy from a baby when defeating Harry Potter the first time was something that he mentally ignored, at least for now. He shook his head and there was a second where he paused, as more images flashed through his head.

There were children, Mudbloods and Muggles, dancing around his corpse. His eye twitched as he could not get these images out of his head. They were dressing his destroyed body up in all sorts of awful costumes, he was dressed as a Muggle clown and much to his horror he was dressed as one of

the most horrifying creatures known to man, a female.

There were chants, loud chants that resounded in his ear.

"DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD, WHICH OLD WITCH, THE WICKED WITCH!"

Voldemort's ears rang and the Dark Lord Voldemort shook his head, none of this was real but yet he saw letters burning on the wall. He stepped over and there was a sense that it was freshly burned in the wall. Maybe it was real, maybe it was another product of his illusion.

Seven little seven little Soul jars.

One got destroyed, it's gone by far.

Six little six little Soul Jars.

One more got destroyed, it's gone by far.

Five little five little Soul Jars.

One more got destroyed, it's gone by far.

Four little four little Sour Jars

One more got destroyed, it's gone by far.

Three little three little Soul Jars

One more got destroyed, it's gone by far.

Two little two little soul jars

Soon it will be destroyed, it was gone by far.

One little, one little soul jar.

Soon it will be destroyed, by far.

No little, no little, no little soul jars.

Soon you will be dead, by far.

Soon there will be none.

Voldemort collapsed on the ground almost like he was having a seizure. His new body was failing him and he looked at his hands, his skin was rotting off of the bones. He gave a pained howl.

This was all Wormtail's fault.

To Be Continued.

Diplomacy

Chapter Fourteen: Diplomacy.

"So where are the Delacours?" Nym wondered and Harry paused with a smile as he looked at the Shape Shifting Auror.

"Oh, they're tied up at the moment," Harry commented cheerfully as he took half of a step forward and Nym missed what he was saying. Then again, he supposed that one would have to be there. He walked forward with great strides and kept his steps. "So, today, I've got a meeting with Amelia Bones."

"One of the few competent people in the Ministry," Nym said as she shook her head. "I guess the law of averages would pan out that at least one person would have some brains. How, she didn't crack being around all of those idiots…."

"Is a testament to how good she is," Harry offered Nym and Nym's mouth half hung open.

"Not exactly where I was going, but yes, the sentiment is there," she agreed as she walked with Harry. "The Order is all in a panic at the slaughter of the poor defenseless murders, rapists, and torturers."

"Well, that just proves that some people just don't get it," Harry commented and he kept walking.

He was pretty sure that once Bellatrix recovered from her ordeal, he could get the final Horcrux. Goblins did not give a flying fuck about who was guilty and who was not by human law, in fact any attempt to make the Ministry's lives more inconvenient would be bad.

Narcissa had been going around all of the pureblood wives of the dying Death Eaters to convince their husbands to sign documents for their gold. They might have implied that a new law was passed that should they die, their gold would go to a charity that would help Muggleborns, which was something that appalled them. So they could not sign over all of their worldly possessions fast enough.

The wives got a small amount of gold, more than enough to live on for at least thirty years, if not more depending on how smart they were. And Harry got the rest of the gold for his own vault. After taxes, he would still be making a lot.

Of course, being the last member of an ancient pureblood family, Harry was qualified for a shit load of exemptions, something that he would take every advantage of. After all, he was not a fool.

"Yes….well Snape's still….well you know," Nym said, as she made cuckoo motions with her hand.

"He's visualizing his worst memories over again," Harry offered her and Nym had no need to ask how it was.

"Hello, Harry," Appoline commented and she grabbed her lover around the waist. She wrapped her arms around him and stuck her tongue down his throat. Harry returned the favor and the two of them exchanged an extremely passionate kiss with each other.

It was to the point where Nym thought that she was being left out. She sat against the wall and twirled her wand in her fingers. It was nowhere as big as Harry's wand and nowhere capable as good of magic but there you went.

The two left each other.

"So, we're all heading to the Ministry soon, yes," Appoline told them and Harry smiled.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the soon to be Minister of Magic," Harry informed the Veela and she placed a hand on her hip and smiled brightly at him.

"Well, I have a feeling that should be productive," Appoline said with a saucy smile that got even wider as she looked at Harry. "I'm pretty sure that…..I'm certain that your mother would have liked to attend that meeting."

"Yes, but currently she's trying to make sure Bellatrix is….well saner," Harry said. From what Andromeda and Narcissa told him, Bellatrix was not the most stable of people before her time in Azkaban. Then again, she willingly joined the Dark Lord, out of some sense to prove herself.

That sense got extremely sour rather quickly.

"Well, she does have an uphill battle but if anyone can brew the proper restoration Potions, it's Lily," Andromeda said. "She was the best Potions student in her year, by far."

"Yes, I know," Harry offered, he knew that his mother's talents far outstripped certain greasy, anti- social bats. Speaking of which, Harry was not going to lie but there was a part of him that thought that Snape got off a bit too lightly for his crimes, his many, many crimes.

"Yes, she is amazing," Andromeda said, she had many nights with Lily in the past. Unlike some Muggleborns that she could name, Lily was willing to learn about pureblood culture and not change things because of it not meshing with her worldview but that was a point that was neither here nor there.

"Right, she would have to be, she gave birth to me," Harry said.

"And you've inherited her ego," Andromeda offered as she shook her head. She remembered Lily busting James's chops about his arrogance because he did it with less style and Lily was almost insulted that he had an ego if he was going to be so sloppy about it. Plus he looked like a stooge, he and Sirius both come to think about it.

"Well, I take after the very best, my lady," Harry told her and he grabbed her hand and offered a slight kiss to it.

"So what are my daughters doing?" Appoline asked him.

"They're tied up at the moment," Harry offered with a straight face although there was mirth in his green eyes.

Appoline raised her eyebrows and then her mouth curled a bit more into a smile. "Oh, my daughters have been naughty."

"Yes, they have not learned to share properly," Harry told the woman and Appoline's lips curled into a smile.

"Well that is something that is difficult to learn from two high strung daughters, I hope you understand," Appoline told him but the woman's eyes continued to look at her mate's lovingly. "Then again, given your strength and how well you assert yourself, I'm sure that you'll be able to teach them a bit of respect."

"I'll do what I can," Harry told her with a smile, although he would be lying if he said that he could work miracles.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to try and reopen relations between the British and French Ministries, given that Fudge….damaged the relationship greatly, I figure the type is ripe for another attempt," she commented and Harry's eyes locked on her.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll do well," Harry offered her and there was a smile that crossed her face.

"Oh believe me, I intend to do well," Appoline said as she smiled and she wrapped her arms around her lover once again. She could not get enough of him, she had spent nights dreaming about his cock but naturally dreams were better than reality.

"Well we better head out now,' Nym commented as she closed her eyes. She made sure she looked professional enough for work. She was technically acting as Harry's bodyguard and she made sure she guarded his body, in painstaking and never ending detail. She took her job extremely seriously after all. She reached forward and walked in front of Harry. "I'll lead the way."

Harry smiled as he watched Nym's swaying ass in front of him. She had the perfect shape in those tight leather pants that would sadly soon be covered with robes. Robes really were the devil's tool, especially with attractive witches.

On the other hand, wizards should always be covered up with robes and they should also in many cases be forced to wear masks. If Harry had any way, that would the law. Witches, attractive witches, would wear far less clothing and wizards would wear far more.

Amelia Bones waited as she tapped her fingers on the edge of her desk. She had a stack full of memos as tall as Gringotts on her desk or so it seemed. There were many department heads that were admitted to St Mungos for strange symptoms. A rare magical disease had gripped them although it was hard to really say it was rare when so many people were grabbed with.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement let in one breath and she was waiting for a very important meeting. She knew that he was going to be well sought at by the Ministry, although now that he had fifteen NEWTs, they were turning around to kiss his ass after trying to nail him to a cross, figuratively speaking.

In other words, it was the Ministry wizards being as hypocritical as always.

She could not really be bothered by that, rather a knock on the door brought her back to life. She craned her head up and offered one word.

"Enter."

He did enter and Amelia watched him for a second. He was a lot taller than Susan had told him. He did have the messy dark hair and alluring green eyes. She nearly swallowed a lump that was in her throat and she saw him walk closer towards her. It was very hard to keep her wits about herself but never the less, she shook her head as she saw him coming.

Those green eyes, she recalled how Lily's eyes were always a subject of many fantasies and many of them were witches as well. It was some quirk of magic where most if not all witches were bisexual, given the able wizard to witch ratio, collectives were not uncommon. Those who were only married to one witch did so because they were unable to satisfy them.

She managed to see where the hand of Nymphadora Tonks was placed upon Harry.

"Auror Tonks, that is highly inappropriate behavior," Amelia commented in a stern voice.

"Oh, and checking out his package is, boss?" Nym asked in a cheeky voice and Amelia flushed a moment.

"Ladies, please," Harry offered as he stepped towards her. "Madam Bones, I have heard many wonderful things about you."

"I have heard much about you, Mr. Potter," she offered and she smiled at the thought. Susan was understating exactly the type of aura that he gave off, she could say that much.

"Oh, tell me more?" Harry asked.

"I trust you've met my niece, she's in your year, or rather was in your year, in Hufflepuff," Ameila commented.

Harry smiled, he would have to be dense to not know the name of someone that he shared Herbology class with for four years. "Yes, Susan, such a nice girl, hard working, although given the house that she was in."

Nym did not say anything about the Hufflepuffs in Harry's year group but when she heard about their entire behavior during the entire Chamber of Secrets mess, she wanted to send out mass howlers to every single lot of them. They did not embody the Hufflepuff spirit and their attitude made her disappointed to be a part of the house of Puffs.

Then again, she figured that they learned their lesson the hard way.

And obviously how some of them acted last year, was rather childish. The Hufflepuff values that she came up with did not reflect upon personal glory. It was more of a Slytherin thing to do, well the stereotype of Slytherin. Or Gryffindor even, because they tended to do some fairly reckless things in the name of getting attention.

"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of her, she'll be pleased," Amelia commented as she shuffled the mountain of memos away. She would have plenty of time to deal with those later when her interview with Harry. "And Madam Delacour, an honor as well."

"Yes, I think that the French Ministry wishes to reopen discussions with a more close partnership with the British Ministry…..given that certain elements have been eliminated from this government," Appoline offered.

"Yes, I think that would be wise," Amelia commented, pleased that Fudge's past idiotic actions and there will be many. "But perhaps after my business with Mr. Potter concludes, we can arrange a meeting."

Appoline offered a bright and winning smile towards Amelia. "Of course, of course, anything that you want, just arrange the time, you'll find that I'm extremely flexible."

'That much is for sure,' Harry offered and Nym placed her hand on Harry's lap and decided to see how much she could get away with, without Amelia reprimanding her once again.

"I'm glad but now down to business," Amelia commented as she shifted herself towards Harry. She placed her hands on the desk and smiled.

Harry got a good look at her, now that the mounds of paper had been properly cleared away. She had long red hair that flowed freely down her shoulders. She had extremely bright blue eyes that

shined like dazzling sapphires. The robes wrapped tightly around her body, exposing the fact that she had a nice pair of magnificent breasts underneath it. Her stomach was flat and she had long legs. She was rather tall and Harry was pretty sure her ass got nicely.

"There is going to be a power vacuum with Fudge out, and there will be a few idiots who are going to try to fill it," Harry commented to Amelia and there was a second where the woman watched him and she shook her head.

"Believe me, I know."

"I'm glad that you do," Harry offered to her as he leaned back. "While a lot of purebloods….are indisposed…."

"What do you know about this?" Amelia asked before she could really stop herself.

Harry offered a smile and he looked at her. "Well, what are you implying….actually I do have a good idea what might be happening."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised by his honesty. She held out one hand and asked Harry to continue and he did.

"When Lord Voldemort….yes I know but follow me, returned to power, several of his marked followers were latched onto by him, and he was going to ensure that they pay for their lack of loyalty," Harry offered the woman and she placed a hand on her chin in the thinker pose. "And you notice a lot of the people who checked in with the same illness…."

"Are among those who had decided to claim that they were placed under the Imperius Curse," Ameila chimed in.

"Smart and beautiful, two things that Cornelius Fudge did not have," Harry commented and Amelia shifted for a second as she stared Harry down.

"Well, you're a charmer but we're getting off the subject," Amelia said and Harry shifted a slight amount and Nym casually propped her feet up onto his lap, which was quite the feet from the position that she was in.

"Yes, we are, we need someone to fill the power vacuum that Cornelius Fudge is leaving and I'm sure that….a certain woman who once worked in his office is being taken down for the ride," Harry told her and Amelia smiled as she stared down Harry.

"If you are referring to the woman known as Dolores Umbridge, then you're correct," Amelia commented to him.

"Good," Nym offered in a short voice. She encountered Umbridge maybe about three times when she was at the Ministry but it was about five times too many.

With wizard math it added up, trust her.

"Well, yes, but you should try and make yourself impartial regardless of your personal opinion…."

"Even though she was a hag with no redeeming qualities," Nym said as she shook her head and Amelia offered her an exasperated glance.

"Yes, Nymphadora, even with that," Amelia offered and she knew that she would make more of an impression if she used the Auror's given name then her surname.

Needless to say that got the message and Nym watched her superior and Amelia tapped her quill on the desk.

Harry smiled as he shook his head and cleared his throat. Amelia's eyes snapped back onto his and she continued to speak.

"Fudge and Umbridge are out….Rufus Scrimgeour is someone who is popular enough to get the job, but he doesn't want it and the pressure of having the job….he wouldn't handle it that well," Amelia offered to him.

"You'd be perfect for the job, you're well respected, you satisfy the pureblood idiots, and you don't have an agenda…."

"Yes well…." Amelia said, she was trying to figure out whether or not she could argue against Harry but she was having a mind lock with what she was saying.

The fact of the matter was that no matter how hard she could think of a counter argument, she could be one.

"I don't think you'd even be there for that long, maybe a few years or so," Harry offered her and he could tell that he had the hook dangling in front of Amelia. She was about ready to grab onto it and Harry was about ready to reel it in.

"Well it's a very interesting offer."

Harry gave her one of those smiles that was pretty much intended to reel someone in and cause them to fall under the sway of a person.

"It's one of those offers that come along only once in a life time," he told her and the smile once again flickered over his face.

Harry's smile got even wider as he could see her resistance go flying out of the window and it was not because of the Minister of Magic thing.

Amelia felt a bit hot and bothered, perhaps it was the fact that she had been working tooth and nail over the past couple of weeks.

"I need to take care of something," Amelia said suddenly, saved by a memo marked urgent on her desk.

"Of course, take your time, Amy," Harry breathed in her ear.

She closed her eyes, she would have hexed any other wizard who would have used that particular name in her presence but she bolted out of the office.

Nym's smile got even wider to the point where it looked to be fixed on her face.

"You're something else, you know," Harry offered as he kept his eyes locked on Nym and the young Auror looked at him.

She could do the puppy dog eyes better than most, given that she could change the shape and the color of her eyes thanks to her powers. Although she looked at Harry.

"What?" Nym asked and Harry grabbed her arm around her and grabbed her around the ass, causing her to give a pleasurable squeal.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, you are fucking insatiable," Harry said and he grabbed Nym around the arms, pushing her against the desk.

Nym closed her eyes as she felt Harry brush back against her. Appoline watched and she felt a heat coming from her as well.

"So, tender, so young, so beautiful," Harry breathed as he brushed his fingers up and down her covered entrance.

Nym felt her breasts slowly grow, along with her ass getting wide and more shapely than it already was. She could make herself as tight as she wanted to and for Harry she could make herself extremely tightly.

"I think that you want this, don't you?" Harry grunted and he slapped her on the rear which caused her to moan.

Nym said something, a slow whimpering word. "Yes."

Harry offered her a smile, drawing out her torture. "I can't hear you, you're coming to have to speak up, Nym…Pha…DORA!"

He kissed her neck as he emphasized each syllable of her name.

"Please…don't…."

"What, should I not do, my little Nymph?" Harry asked as he pulled off her robes and the tight top was getting even together. "You horny slut, you're going to make yourself ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she breathed, they were touching, the only barrier was their clothes.

"I think that you should beg for it, shouldn't you?" Harry asked her and he grabbed her arms and roughly pinned her down against the desk. Their crotches pressed against each other and she tried force their connection but he pulled back, denying her for now.

"I….please don't…"

"You were giving the puppy dog eyes earlier," Harry said as he saw Appoline stripping off her shirt and skirt, where she was dressed in nothing but an extremely lacy pair of red bra and panties. Her cleavage dipped all the way down and she barely had covered what she needed to cover. "You want this, don't you?"

Nym looked at Harry, lust was in her eyes but her arms were magically pinned down to the desk. She could not move along her own accord and Harry watched her, her lust getting even more impressive.

"Keep growing until they bust out…Nympo….Dora," Harry breathed in her ear, his hot breath bouncing off of it.

She had unrestrained wetness going throughout her loins and thought that she would lose it. Harry's hands brushed all over her body but missed her covered breasts.

"Please, master, please, please, please!" she begged him and she was so wet that she could end draughts.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Harry asked, as he feigned ignorance and she offered a lustful

moan and she closed her eyes.

"FUCK ME!" she demanded.

"Not until you say the magic word," Harry offered as he gave her ass a squeeze and she panted heavily.

"NOW!" she shouted and there was a ballgag in her mouth.

"I think that we're going to have to teach you a lesson in politeness, my naughty Nymph," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and he brushed against her.

Appoline stood, she was stripped as naked as the day that she was born and her arms and legs wrapped around him.

Her full Veela aura was radiating.

"I'm ready to serve you, master," she commented as Harry pushed his hands on her and the barrier disappeared between the two of them.

Harry lifted her up and positioned himself on the chair. He pushed her sopping hot cunt onto his meat spear and her walls stretched apart as she rocked back and forth onto him.

"YES!" she shrieked and Harry grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. The pressure of her cunt amazed him.

"Fuck, work me with that cunt, oh baby!" Harry grunted.

"I live, for pleasing, my master's big cock," she moaned as she bounced up and down on his pole, feeling the pleasure. Her juices lubricated him as he slid in and out between her wet and hot walls. The Veela cunt worked him as she rode him, moaning and writhing as she worked his cock in between her hot lips.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Harry grunted.

Nym thought that she was going to lose it, what Harry was putting her through, this was fucking legalized torture at its finest. Her arms were weighed down and she could not masturbate. She felt her breasts rip through her shirt. Her waist was narrow, like the perfect hour glass and her hips widened a little bit to give her a nice round ass.

She watched the progress of Appoline's cunt slurping up Harry's cock. She pressed her lips in between him and rocked him up and down. The blonde was really working him over and Harry grabbed her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Oh yes master, yes, they are fucking yours!" she squealed as her hips pushed around him. She was gushing her clear cum onto him and lubricated his pole. She rocked up and sank down onto him. The woman was riding his cock like it was a prize that she could not get enough off. Her panting increased as she played with her stiffening nipples and Harry captured one of the buds in his mouth, sucking on them.

That escalated her emotions as his huge prick slammed deep into her waiting walls. Her cunt clutched his hard rod as she bounced high up and slammed onto him. His balls slapped against her ass.

"I fucking love this ass," Harry grunted as he grabbed it.

"It belongs to you, mark it, mark it!" she begged him as she sank her nails into his back and her cunt squeezed his python, gushing around his pole. She bounced up and worked her hips around his pole, gyrating it around his member.

Nym watched and once again she was sweating, unable to masturbate herself raw like she wanted to. Her arms were tied down and there was a burning sensation through her pussy that she knew now could only be filled by one thing.

Harry's twelve inch cock went between Appoline's thighs and fucked her senseless. There was drool that dripped down her mouth as her gushing pussy tightened around his hard member. The blonde lifted herself up and rocked down onto him.

'Oh Morgana, I need to cum, why won't I, of fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!' Nym moaned as she tried to push her hips forward but she could not move.

Suddenly she blinked as the position on the desk was reversed.

She was now on her hands and knees, her ass was up in the air. She was completely stripped naked. She had a pink strip of pubic hair, shaped like a lightning bolt right by her vaginal area and she felt a pair of strong hands on her ass. She felt another set of strong hands on her breasts and she knew that there was a Harry in front of her, along with a Harry behind her.

"You're going to beg to suck my dick while I fuck you in that nice ass and if you're nice, I'll take your pussy as well," Harry informed her.

The gag was removed. "Please master, I want to suck your dick, it would make me feel so good, and then put it up my ass."

"If you insist," the Harry behind her said as he swallowed his ass and pushed her cheeks apart, preparing for insertion. "Make your ass as tight as you can, I want you to feel it, I want to feel it."

"YES!" Nym yelled as she felt Harry push his magnificent rod between her cheeks.

Appoline was now pinned against the wall and his cock slid in and out of her with ease. The blonde Veela took it.

"Fucking hot," the Veela grunted as she worked her hips up and down against him, being driven to mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm.

Nym had her lips, her juicy and hot lips, wrapped around his pull. They were true dick sucking lips and Harry wrapped around her head as she sucked his cock. He played with her large tits were could have doubled as crash bags.

"I love…oh fuck suck my cock honey," Harry groaned as Nym went down on his cock, pressing her nose against his pelvic bone.

He slammed his cock deep into her ass and Harry really went against her. His cock was all the way into her bowels and she squeezed him nicely.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Appoline managed as she was getting rapid fire orgasms and she dug her nails into Harry's shoulder.

"That's it baby, oh that's it…."

Appoline returned and she saw a sight. She wondered if she had been working too hard and that her mind pretty much snapped from said overwork.

She saw one version of Harry Potter that was nailing a Veela against the wall and judging by the look on her face, said Veela was being fucked into submission.

Her Junior Auror was sucking off another Harry Potter, giving him what looked to be amazing head as he grabbed her breasts. Her ass was being hammered but he slowly pulled out and slammed his cock into her pussy. The Auror's eyes told the story of how much pleasure that she was getting.

Amelia had never had sex with anyone, having been married to her work but her eyes slowly followed the progress.

"Hello, Amy," Harry breathed in her ear and placed his hands on her hips and he placed his mouth on the back of her neck. "You look, tense."

She closed her eyes.

"I….I'm fine," Amelia breathed and Harry smiled as he slowly played with the clasp of her robes, slipping them down her shoulder a tiny bit.

Her mind barely registered the fact that there seemed to be a fourth Harry Potter in her office and he was naked. She could not stop staring at his cock.

"Look at it, it's okay, you can touch it," Harry breathed to her and he put Amelia's hands on the base of his cock. "You're a woman, you have needs, and I'm the best person to fulfill them."

Harry placed a hand on her covered breast and looked into her eye. "I'm the only person who can fulfill them."

The longer a wizard played with the wand the less stamina that he had. Harry slipped her robes down and revealed that she was wearing a black breast.

"Must be an E-Cup, maybe more," Harry offered as he weighed the breast in his hand, doing scientific study as he ran his hands down them.

"Yes…oh yes," Amelia breathed as she watched Harry double team Tonks and then there was the Veela who was leaving an imprint with her body against her office wall.

Her panties were off and Harry lined his cock up against her.

"I'm not going to do anything, unless you ask nicely," Harry breathed in her ear and she shuddered. "Don't worry, my darling Amy, I'm not going to bite, unless you ask me really, really, really nicely."

She broke at that one, that was the one final push. She managed to expand her desk with a quick charm which was quite the feet in the state that she was in. Then she slammed Harry against the desk.

"No, I lead this dance," Harry said as he rolled her over and he felt her jug like breasts and ran his hands down her body, feeling her dripping hot pussy.

"Please, please, please," Amelia breathed and he cupped her nice pussy, untainted, untouched.

He would ruin her, she would be is.

Harry prepared to line his cock, performing the necessary numbing spells and slammed into her.

Given that she, like many young witches, rode broomsticks, the resistance was not there but still she was rather tight.

"FUCK!" Amelia mewled.

Appoline slumped against the wall and Harry smiled. He had fucked her silly and now he replaced his dupe.

"You get the real thing now," Harry said and Amelia watched, his cock was horrifically huge and he placed his hands on her hips.

He worked himself between her walls and her pussy tightened around him. The redhead witch lust her mind at the lustful sensations.

Nym was still staying the course and now, to give her mouth a break, she had one Harry ramming her in her pussy and the other Harry taking her ass.

"I think you crave this, don't you, my little naughty Nymph?" Harry asked her hotly, breathing in her ear as he slammed into her from both sides.

"YES, YES, YES!" she moaned.

Amelia offered similar statements of pleasure. Her mind exploded into sensations that she never thought was possible.

Harry took her on a pleasure ride and she never wanted it to end. He expertly manipulated her body and she mewled underneath his efforts.

She was supposed to be an independent career woman.

"Always the most stern are the most naughty underneath these layers," Harry grunted as he worked her over.

She was not to be a slave to a cock even though it was a cock of epic magnitude.

He slowly but surely fucked her into submission, her walls clenching him, tightening around him, and she clenched around him.

He spilled his cum into her, pumping a huge load into her. She felt fulfilled as his cum entered her womb. She wondered if it would be enough to knock her up but given that she, like all self- respecting witches, were on a potion, she figured that she would okay.

Unless his cum overpowered it naturally.

Appoline and Nym were fucked and Amelia had her head resting on Harry's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, your first time, wasn't it?" Harry asked her and she nodded with a half lidded smile and an even greater grin on her face.

"Yes, and it was….it was amazing," Amelia said.

If word got out to many witches about this….well they would be trying to track down Harry for some loving in some droves. Of course, he would burn out any poor witch that did not undergo her third maturity.

"So, can I count on you to help me?" Harry asked her and Amelia paused for a second.

After what he did to her, it was really hard for her to say no.

"That's if I win…."

"Oh, you will win, there's no way that you wouldn't," Harry offered with a smile.

Now that he was in the bed with the new Minister of Magic, it would keep certain people off his ass so he could get certain things done.

"So, do you think that Riddle is coming to the realization that all of his followers are gone?" Nym asked as she returned to the castle.

Harry smiled. "He won't know that….he likely thinks that they are all have forsaken. The ritual should have made him very paranoid."

"And he wasn't before," Nym said as she shook her head but Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around his lover's back.

"Believe it or not….actually he was but this is going to make Moody look cheerfully optimistic," Harry said and she blinked.

There were really no words to how bad that was.

"So my aunt….the wicked witch…any luck with her?"

"She currently has to be rebuilt mentally and physically, Azkaban was not pretty, although she was quite the looker back in her days," Harry offered. "Fortunately the blood of three close blood relations will restore her, that's a key component in the potion."

"It's very handy that you have people like that at hand," Nym said and Harry slapped her on the ass with a smile.

"Very handy, indeed," Harry said as he pulled her towards him and she offered him a bright smile as she relaxed against him.

"So how long do you think it would take?"

Andromeda popped up with a smile on her face as she looked at them.

"Bellatrix has been given her potions, it should take anywhere between twenty four to forty eight hours, rarely less, sometimes more," Andromeda said.

"Vague, but I suppose that we should be thankful that we have that much to work with," Harry offered and Andromeda smiled.

"Quite," she said as she wrapped her arms around her lover and he pulled her into a kiss. Being with Harry had made her feel younger again and that was not something that was hyperbole, she was pretty sure that his semen had some kind of fountain of youth quality to witches that were in their thirties or older.

Granted it only turned the clock back an extent but that was an extent that made her feel really good once again and his lips pressing against hers was also an extremely amazing feeling. The way that he groped her ass was also good.

"So, I see that you're in a frisky mood today," Harry said as he felt her nipples press against the front of her top and by extension, into his chest.

"Well, yes, but I can never get enough of you or that not so little thing between your legs," Andromeda breathed huskily.

"I'm sure, like mother, like daughter," Harry said to her and there was a few seconds where both witch and wizard locked onto each other.

"I'll be getting a piece of that, but the Black Sister foursome awaits for you later," Andromeda commented to him.

"A fantasy of many wizards I'm sure," Harry offered her and Andromeda looked at him, her smile getting even brighter.

"Very true," she whispered hungrily in his ear and she felt his hand wrap around her backside.

"However, it's not one that many would be able to survive," Narcissa said as she stepped inside. She was dressed in a tight white top that really showcased her amazing breasts and had cleavage that was flaunted quite shamelessly. She wore a black leather skirt that Harry could see she was wearing a very skimpy thong underneath. She wore thigh high boots. "Good day, beloved."

Harry pulled the youngest Black sister into him and their tongues clashed together for the epitome of domination. The two of them rocked back and forth in each other's embrace and Harry placed his hands on either side of her hips.

Narcissa felt amazed and also she was extremely turned on by his actions. His hands were everywhere and she was about ready to mentally come undone. He grabbed her ass and she responded by wrapping her legs around him tightly.

Pressed against the wall, their tongues continued to battle back and forth and the blonde succumbed to the desires of his magical mouth.

Narcissa slumped against the wall, she had been kissed breathlessly and thus loved every single moment of it for sure.

"Wow," she managed and Harry backed off.

"Yes, wow," Harry agreed with her as he ran his hands down the side of her neck, the blonde MILF shivering.

Harry groped her ass and smacked it which caused a yelp from her.

Narcissa had a secret desire to be dominated which was being fulfilled with Harry and his amazing attributes. She closed her eyes as she thought about a life without him and it was extremely barren.

"Still, you would not have lived, until you experienced all three of us at once," Narcissa said as she smiled.

Andromeda offered her baby sister a shifty grin. "You know….it's technically never happened before."

"I know, but you cannot deny that it would be amazing," Narcissa said and she saw Harry's wide grin got even wider. "And Harry agrees with it."

"Who would argue with something like that," Harry said and in response, Narcissa bent over to pick something up that he dropped and showed her a view of her nice thong clad ass.

"You're such a slut sometimes, Cissa," Andromeda said shaking her head at her sister's antics.

"I'm sorry, who was bent over the counter this morning screaming at Harry to make her his own personal cum dumpster?" Narcissa asked with a smile on her face and Andromeda looked gobsmacked with that fact. "That's what I thought."

"Ladies, ladies, I've tied up one set of sisters already, I could make it two for two," Harry warned them and the two Black Sisters backed off, submissive looks in their eyes.

"Sorry, my lord."

"It won't happen again, master."

They got on their knees, which was a position that Harry thought suited Narcissa especially. For such a high class woman there were times where she looked like a wanton whore. Not that Harry was complaining about that fact, in face he was encouraging that fact.

"So Andromeda was telling you about it."

Harry could see his mother, dressed in a silk green robe that pressed around her amazing breasts, flat stomach, and delicious ass. When the robe flapped open.

Harry grabbed Lily and the two of them kissed.

"Mmm, the taste of Amelia Bones," Lily said as she licked Harry's lips.

"And you know…."

"I should tell you the story sometimes, in great detail," Lily offered as her hair flipped in her face. "She…mentored me at Hogwarts in some ways. I was eager to learn about Pureblood culture, mostly so I could find all of the holes to exploit."

"Well, I'm sure that you were quite adept at exploiting certain holes," Harry said and Lily smiled.

"And you are too," Lily said Harry as she stepped him back. "How about a little mother-son bonding time?"

Harry's smile got wide as he saw his mother lean forward, and he placed his hands on her, before scooping her into his arms.

"If you had to ask," Harry breathed as he walked her into the room.

To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.

Awakening

Chapter Fifteen: Awakening.

Bellatrix Lestrange shook her head, it was difficult for her to put everything together but somehow, she was finding out that her mind was getting stronger than ever before and she was returning back to the land of sanity. Much of the last twenty years of her life had been a blur and Bellatrix tried to scramble together the details that she did.

She did piece together enough of them to get a general overview of the situation at least. That was something, she thought.

Exactly how much of something, well that could be something that could be debated. She did remember the night at the Longbottoms where she made her way there. She was planning to torture them, to ensure that they spit up information involving the whereabouts of the Dark Lord.

Then again, the more she thought about it, the more she remembered how much Lucius Malfoy played her like a fiddle. He had claimed that the Longbottoms had information on their master and she, her worthless husband, his even more worthless brother, and the product of Barty Crouch's semen made their way to the Longbottom residence. Things got out of hand.

She found out whilst in Azkaban that Lucius would get control of the Lestrange family vaults upon her Death. Many of the prisoners in Azkaban did commit suicide to escape the Dementors but Bellatrix was not among one of those weak people.

She stood in the cell as her sanity stripped away. She actually had it more together than most and that was a thought that terrified even herself. The fact was she saw a few Death Eaters descend into shrieking madness. Her looks faded away, Dementors had an unnatural quality of aging the people that were placed into their tender loving care.

Bellatrix gave her head a rather ugly shake as she sat up in the bed. She was not dressed in her ragged Azkaban clothes, which was a fact that gave her a certain amount of pause. No she was dressed in a white nightshirt that went down past her knees. She was unfortunately wearing a pair of knickers, which she felt constraining.

Bellatrix turned towards the mirror and saw her face.

It was not the gaunt and horrifying face she would thought that she would take a look at whilst in Azkaban. Her hair was sleek and dark and framed her pale face to give it a seductive quality as well. Her violet eyes were shockingly unique and shined with an alluring passion. Her thick dark lips were pursed and her slender neck was free of blemishes. She had a nice set of breasts, much larger than both of her sisters, a flat stomach that indicated the perfect hour glass figure. She had a nice wide set of hips as well to off set that and a tight juicy ass.

Overall Bellatrix Lestrange was a pinnacle of womanhood but she held up her forearm, she noticed one thing that was conspicuous by its absence. She stared at her forearm like it was some kind of oddity, like it was something that she did not understand any more.

The dark mark that rested upon her forearm, it was no longer. She watched, an awed glance in her eye as she hung her mouth half open.

"So, you're finally awake."

Bellatrix saw him standing in the doorway and she could feel the absolute power radiating off of him. It allowed a heated pulse to escalate through her legs and she looked up at him.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to thank you for my rescue," Bellatrix said in a voice that was not full of rage like she thought it might have been. It was merely full of curiousity.

He gave the type of self-assured smile that soaked the panties of women and Bellatrix found herself getting wet at the thought of him. "Well, it wasn't anything that was too big of a problem when you think of it."

"You broke into Azkaban," Bellatrix offered and she raised an eyebrow. Once again she checked her forearm with the curiosity that was blinking through her eyes and in the back of her mind. "And you removed my dark mark…."

"And I restored your looks to what they should be and I must say, quite beautiful," Harry said as he sat on the bed, next to Bellatrix.

"You know I've done many evil and vile things throughout my time as a Death Eater, don't you?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry's voice was even tempered, to the point where Bellatrix was almost very unnerved by how even tempered it was. However there were two words that were spoken with such a picture perfect and even clarity that it almost took Bellatrix aback. "I know."

"So you do," she whispered and her heart once again skipped a couple more beats.

"Yes, I do," Harry offered to her as he watched her. "Lord Voldemort…."

"So you speak his name," Bellatrix said to him. Once again, she did not have the violent reaction she assumed that she might in another life.

Harry smiled back at her and again that smile was something that caused her to shiver. It was the type of smile that should be classified as a weapon of mass seduction. Along with his eyes, those eyes, women were weak and helpless against those eyes.

She shook her head and awaited his answer.

"Yes, I speak his name, he's nothing but a filthy half blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry commented to him. "He's from a random union from a Muggle and a squib, not as noble as he pretends to be."

Bellatrix felt her eyebrows raise and she challenged him. "How do you know this?"

Harry smiled back at her. "He told me."

Bellatrix was really taken aback by these words, but then again, this was the type of logic that could not honestly be disputed by any means. Her mouth hung half open in abject shock as she saw it. She looked into his eyes and she knew right now that no one could be that much of a liar. The woman had more questions and there was only one person there who could give her answers.

"So, my dark mark?"

Harry's smile got even wider yet and she felt herself once again be taken in on it. His response was simple but she thought that it got to the point. "Yes."

"And why…."

"Getting a tattoo looks absurd past a certain age first of all," Harry said to her and Bellatrix raised her eyebrow once again. "And the dark mark would have killed you once he died."

"He's…."

"Voldemort is arrogant enough to ensure that all of the Death Eaters would go down with the ship should he die," Harry offered as he placed his hand upon her bare thigh. "Therefore, I'm going to save as many that I can….that would be useful."

Bellatrix looked at him. "You'd find very little useful Death Eaters in that lot. Most of them are complete idiots."

Harry offered the middle Black Sister a smile. "You know, you and I are on like minds about that."

"I've made many mistakes," Bellatrix offered and she saw Harry before her. She lifted her hand and placed it on his leg and slowly worked it up with each word. "My gravest mistake was having an inadequate master who spent more time playing with his wand in a corner and his snake, I can't forget his snake."

Bellatrix smiled as she squeezed Harry's package without any shame.

"But you have no problem with letting girls play with your snake, do you, Harry?" Bellatrix asked as she slowly worked her hand down his pants.

"Not at all," Harry offered her as he relaxed under her soft but firm grip.

Bellatrix held his stiffening pole in her hand and a smile spread over her face as she pumped Harry up and down. She felt him grow in her hand and it was an amazing sight, his large, thick cock. Most wizards….well they left a lot to be desire.

"Mmm, I'm going to suck you dry," Bellatrix said as she slowly licked all the way down from the tip of his cock down to the base and snaked her tongue around his balls, enveloping it all in wet goodness.

"You can talk the talk," Harry said as he grabbed her face and she opened her mouth wide to accommodate his cock. "But can your mouth back up your words in, other ways."

Bellatrix speared his massive tool all the way down her throat, her lips closed around him as she rocked her head up. She rammed her mouth all the way down as far as she could go and the dark haired woman felt her shirt being pulled off.

Her breasts were tan and extremely firm with dark nipples and Harry twisted them in his fingers, causing her to go down further on him. Bellatrix worked her talented mouth down on that pole.

"That's it Bella, suck it, suck it like it's the only thing….oh baby!" Harry groaned as Bellatrix blew him and made humming sounds with the back of her throat. Harry groped her breasts and she encouraged his rough handling of her as he slammed her mouth, fucking it and she moaned and cooed, as she wrapped her lips around his pulsing python.

Harry paused after a few minutes of intense sucking. "Time for me to take a taste of you."

Harry had Bellatrix's head firmly wrapped in his hands and he was pushing her down upon his cock.

The dark haired witch blew him like it was her job and in the back of Harry's mind, it was.

Harry parted her thighs and stuck his tongue between her thighs. She was gushing with juices and Harry smiled as he was taking the juices down onto his tongue. There was a few seconds where he kept licking her and pleasuring her.

Bellatrix panted as she lifted her hips up and Harry was licking her and really getting an amazing taste of her. The dark haired witch allowed herself to be a slave to this wizard's efforts and she felt herself being brought straight to heaven.

Harry knew that he was just getting her warmed up for the main even that was to come. His tongue was delving so far into her sopping hot hole that he felt her hips buck up towards him and nearly hit him in the face. Harry grabbed onto her thighs and licked her insides. She closed her eyes tightly and Harry continued to work her over, using his tongue to bring her to pleasure.

Bellatrix's mouth sank down onto him and suddenly she felt a slight hiss through her pussy. She jammed as much of his cock into her mouth and really if she choked on it, it would be the best way to die. The woman's lips wrapped around it and she closed her eyes. The woman's mouth kept wrapping around his thick pole and his tongue vibrated inside her pussy.

Bellatrix's thighs clenched around his face and Harry came up for air, her juices rolling down his face.

"I think you should clean me up, you've only made an awful mess," Harry said as he pulled Bellatrix over and the woman started to lick him.

"Of course….master," Bellatrix moaned as he squeezed her breasts and she used her tongue to give his face a bath. She felt the pleasure and soon she felt something else that excited her.

He lifted Bellatrix up around the waist and pushed her down onto his cock, pushing it in between her legs. She clenched his hard rod as she rocked up and down, riding him like his cock could cure all that illed in the world.

"Damn, you're fucking hot," Harry groaned. "Such a naughty, naughty girl."

"Yes, I'm bad, and you know it," Bellatrix said as she moaned and dug her fingernails into Harry's shoulderblades as she kept riding him. "You can have me any way you want me, master."

"Every way eventually, every way," Harry whispered and that caused her cunt to clench his rod.

It was like every word that he said, it was making her wetter and hornier. She grabbed onto his shoulder and sank her hips around him. The dark haired woman panted as she kept riding him and her hips were really working him over. Her panting escalated, getting even more frenzied as she kept working her hips up and down his pole. Her hips slapped against his balls as she rode him.

'Oh fuck me,' Bellatrix thought and Harry pushed her back onto the bed and pulled out.

She whined at the loss but then she was on her hands and knees, pressed faced down on the bed. Harry hovered over her entrance, his cock head brushing up against her wet slit and she closed her eyes tightly, as she felt him enter her with ease.

"FUCK!" she yelled.

"Yes, indeed," Harry grunted as he groped her breasts and pummeled him. "Who does this pussy belong to?"

"You master, fucking destroy it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and Harry smiled as he hammered into it.

"That's right, you cock slut," Harry breathed hotly in her ear.

"Not just a cock slut….yours," she whimpered and Harry got an even wider grin as he delved further and further into her tight cunt. It wrapped around him. It was obvious that she had not been touched at all, even with the potion that destroyed her. He grabbed her tits and pushed as far into her, with Harry going into her, his balls

Harry smiled at this declaration for he figured that it was completely accurate. Her walls hugged him and he slammed himself as far deep into her cunt as he could go.

His cock touched her womb and Bellatrix felt that she was on fire. His hands roaming over every last inch of her body ,well that was causing her to tingle inside as well. The dark haired witch panted heavily and Harry pulled nearly all the way out of her before slamming deep into her. His balls slapped her thighs and he pulled out of her.

"Looks like a party," Andromeda commented as she showed up, with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a black robe and Narcissa was wearing a green robe, with a color that matched Harry's eye.s

"You haven't lived….until….foursome," Bellatrix moaned.

"Words were scrambled, sentiments were appreciated," Narcissa said as she stripped off her robes to reveal she was not wearing anything underneath.

Harry kept pummeling Bellatrix's super tight cunt, working as far into her as he could go. The woman's eyes screwed shut as Harry worked into her and his balls tightened before he gave a mighty roar, pushing himself into her smoldering pussy.

His balls unloaded several thick strings of rope inside her, splashing against her pussy. Her pussy overflowed with it and she was flipped over the bed.

The nude forces of Andromeda and Narcissa were licking Bellatrix dry, sucking all of Harry's cum form her cunt. This was a sight that got Harry's motor running and caused his cock to stiffen immediately.

"Harry," Narcissa cooed as the MILF wiggled her delicious rump at him.

"Whenever you're ready," Andromeda stated as her legs were parted for him.

"I'm always ready for some MILF action," Harry growled as he grabbed Andromeda around the thighs and he worked his cock down the edge of her tight hot pussy.

Andromeda felt her legs part and his cock enter her. She squeezed him as he entered her and she placed her face down, to munch on her sister's pussy.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, feeling her older sister munch on her cunt. It was really amazing and the woman pumped her hips up towards her mouth. Her snatch was being munched on and it felt amazing. The woman was being eaten and slurped every second of the way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bellatrix stammered.

Narcissa slid Harry's cock between her legs and her pussy swallowed his massive member. He

grabbed her tit and squeezed it.

"Please master," Narcissa moaned as he buried his face in between her breasts and he worked his hands around the MILF's tight ass. The woman's eyes were flooded over with the embodiment of pleasure and his cock rammed into her tight snatch.

Bellatrix was now prepared to be drilled into the bed by another Harry. His cock pushed all the way into her cunt, filling her up and then working her apart.

Narcissa was riding Harry now for everything that he was worth. Her tight hips snaked around him and worked down his massive pole. The blonde rocked herself up and down, squeezing his huge member with her dripping hot cunt.

"Mine, mine, oh yes," Narcissa panted as she closed her eyes and Harry worked far into her, her cunt squeezing him as he rammed as far into her as he could go. His pole was clenched and Harry worked into her hot cunny.

Andromeda was moaning lustfully, she looked like a whore, albeit a high class one, as Harry plunged his massive meat stick into her. He pulled her hair which got her all hot and bothered. He worked into her as far into her as he could go.

Harry was working three of the most powerful witches into submission and he loved every single moment of it.

They moaned as he filled their holes again and again with his cock until his balls tightened and he sprayed a heavy stream of cum into them.

"You all belong to me," Harry said and the Black sisters nodded submissively.

The final tally was three Black Sisters fucked into submission as Harry saw Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix laid out on the floor.

The Cup would have to wait for a couple of days although it would be less than a minute thanks to the time dilation properties of the castle so Harry had plenty of time to burn.

He was going to let his two naughty Veelas stew for a bit longer before he gave them the final stage of their punishment.

Now that pleasure was out of the way, Harry could focus on business and Bellatrix casually walked with him. Andromeda followed them, it would be wise for Bellatrix to have a minder. Nym kept walking behind them, again she was acting as Harry's bodyguard which was a job that she took extremely serious. Really serious if the look in her eyes was any indication.

"So, now that you've tamed my aunt, I doubt that there are any more challenges for the great Harry Potter…."

"Well I still have to tame you, something that I have not put the proper amount of effort into," Harry said.

He could see that the light burned bright at the end of the tunnel, all he needed to do was focus on getting the Cup and destroying the Cup. Then there was one more thing, although the consequences of having a living object as a Horcrux, especially your sole Horcrux, was extremely grave. He wondered if the snake would even sustain Riddle.

He should burn the corpse and all traces of Riddle's DNA just to make sure, although he was pretty sure that once Riddle died, the disease that gripped the remaining Death Eaters would end up finishing them off.

At least that was the thought that keep swimming through his mind. The green eyes of the wizard flashed brightly as he made his way to the front desk. The goblins were surly as ever but if one dealt with idiotic wizards day in and day out, they would be pretty surely. The lead goblin, a particularly ugly one, leaned towards the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I need to access the Lestrange vault to collect an item of great value," Harry told him.

"Well given that the Mistress of the Vault is currently in Azkaban, you'd find that quite difficult," the goblin said. He would have gutted most on sheer principle but he was not going to lie, he liked how up front and honest this one was.

"Actually, I was paroled," Bellatrix said and the goblin saw her.

Given that Gringotts had methods to verify identities.

"Well, the Ministry are in for a problem with you on the loose," the goblin commented in a nonchalant manner, although the fact that the humans would be in for problems excited this particular goblin. He was going to have to go into a dark room to get some relief after this news.

"Yes, well we do need to access that vault," Bellatrix said and while she did not treat the goblin with the callous lack of respect that most of her fellows did, her eyes still flashed with warning and there was a hint that she preferred that he would get these matters done and then soon.

"Yes, naturally…..Griphook report!"

Harry disregarded the goblin who was looking at him in recognition, as far as Harry could recall, he had never met the goblin in his life.

"You may not remember me Mr. Potter…."

"Sorry, I don't….."

"I'm Griphook," the goblin told him.

Harry paused and looked at him. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"I took you to your vault, the first time, you and the half giant Gamekeeper," the goblin persisted.

"So what is your name again?" Harry asked him.

"GRIPHOOK!"

"Well, Gary….mind if I call you Gary, you know it was four years ago," Harry offered to him with a shrug.

Griphook shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Lead us to my vault or your supervisor will be hearing about this," Bellatrix commented and the goblin who was named Gary in Harry's mind threw his hands back and nodded.

Gary apparently was hiding some kind of dirty secret and he knew that he was on the bubble, at least that was what Harry was picking up from his mind. There was something about house elf prostitutes, but Harry did not know that such a thing existed, so that could not be right.

"So, Gary, to the vault," Nym commented.

"It's Griphook!"

"No, I like Gary better," Nym said with a smile.

"Are you have trouble with him?" another goblin commented.

"Gary here is being difficult and pestering, the Lord of two ancient and noble houses," Andromeda offered.

"My name is…."

"Gary, you were warned," the goblin stated and he was lead in to goblin resources which was much like human resources, except it was far more painfuly.

Nym watched with a smile.

"Can you believe that he thought so much of himself to think that you would remember a goblin that you met four years ago?" Nym asked.

"Oh, I remembered him," Harry admitted.

Bellatrix offered him a grin. "So you were just being a dick."

"Yes," Harry said without any preamble and Bellatrix gave an excited squee and threw her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a hungry kiss, which she would return.

Andromeda decided to take her sister in hand before she dropped to her knees and started to service her master because Bellatrix did not have the best attention span in the world. She was distracted easily. And as much as that thought enticed Andromeda, she did have a job to do.

"Bella, focus," Andromeda hissed in her sister's ear.

"Right, focusing," Bellatrix said, although since Harry experienced the mandated by law, Black Sisters foursome, she was hoping for an encore. He survived one time around with all three of them but she was really hoping to test him.

There would be plenty of time in the future however.

However her older sister's hand on her hand and the fact that said hand was twisting said ear indicated that she had a job to do.

They walked to the Lestrange Vault.

"My idiot husband managed to capture a few treasures, although he let the most obvious one slip away, but given the fact that he and his brother spent too much time jerking each other off, that was to be expected," Bellatrix offered without a word.

Nym's nose crunched up, which she could do better than most thanks to her powers. "Yeah, that will fucking be in my nightmares."

"Sorry, Nymphadora, I will make it up to you, promise," Bellatrix offered as she pulled her niece off to the side and build her face into her breasts.

"If you're quite done seducing my daughter, Bella, we do have work to do," Andromeda said and Harry was inside the vault.

"The cup is on the top shelf," Bellatrix told Harry helpfully and Harry nodded, with a smile.

It was just as it should have looked but naturally Harry required Bellatrix's help.

"All of the charms should be cancelled since I'm here but at the same time, be ready to duck just in case," Bellatrix advised him.

Harry paused and he said only one thing. "Thanks for the head's up."

"No problem," Bellatrix commented in a conversational tone as she looked over her shoulder and she was almost sure that something was going to happen.

Time stood still for an instant as Harry grabbed the cup but the treasures in the vault to bury them alive.

They had the cup.

Now that they had the cup, half of their job was done but that meant that they had a fair bit of their job to do.

Harry took a moment to gaze upon the Hufflepuff Cup that was in his hand. It was such a magnificent treasure, in fact he could not even believe how it was tainted. Legend had that Helga Hufflepuff refused to drink out any cup but her own personal one.

Legends did have an ability to get twisted and turned all around, something that Harry reminded himself of constantly. He was living proof of that and things did not get better the more years went by as his exploits at Hogwarts, outlandish as they might have been, got even more publicity. He could not begin to shake up the fact that he was sure that the fifty foot snake that he fought was at least up to five hundred feet, with three heads by now.

They were mixing up two creatures, because Harry knew where he got the three heads for.

He saw the cup and there was a compulsion to drink from it that he ignored. He knew why it was there, Voldemort would have liked to poison anyone who would have happened upon his prize Horcrux. At least that was the thought that resounded around Harry's head.

'Okay, time to stab, don't think about what he might have done, even though it's….well, beautiful cup, but you're going to die.'

Harry stabbed the cup with the fang and he caused it to melt into a smoldering pile of gold. It actually seemed like imitation gold and Harry did briefly wonder whether or not this was Hufflepuff's real cup but he knew that it was a Horcrux as the black mist rose from it.

There was one thought that went through his head and he could not even begin to register his excitement with what happened.

'One more left,' Harry thought.

He wondered what happen, hell the snake Horcrux was something that was an interesting curiosity.

He knew that Riddle's sanity was hanging by the loosest thread and now there was a chance that with this final non-snake Horcrux it could snap.

"You're almost there," Lily offered as she entered the room and she slid onto his lap as she looked at the melted metal that was once the Hufflepuff Cup

"I'm glad," Harry said to her as he placed his hands underneath his mother's breasts and she leaned back towards him as she felt his strong hands play with her.

"And soon, you don't have any responsibilities, the one loose thread of this world is removed, you deserve a long vacation, an extended vacation, after all of the work that you've done," Lily said and Harry spun her around and she straddled his legs as he leaned her back.

"Yes, I know," Harry breathed in her ear and she twitched a slight bit as he had her pinned up against the table, the remains of the Horcrux cleared up.

Lily let out a breath that she was holding in and Harry had her back against the table and she closed her eyes. Harry's lips were half of an inch from touching the side of her neck and he drew back with a moment of a tease. He then smiled at her.

"You enjoy teasing your poor mother," Lily said with a slight smile.

"No….I just merely have learned from the best," Harry said as he brushed her hair back and looked into her vibrant green eyes, identical to his own. "You know, you've taught me so much."

Lily could not help but smile as he kissed her on the side of the neck and ran his fingers all over her youthful body. She hitched in a breath and hitched out another breath. "And it seems like that I have created a monster."

"Well, you only have yourself to blame," Harry said as he held his mother in his arms and her amazing breasts pressed against his cheek. The two of them enjoyed the warm and tender embrace as they felt their power against each other.

"Riddle expects some fight to the finish where he's standing triumphant over your body…."

"He's going to have to resign himself to disappointment," Harry said and Lily offered her son a smile.

"Given his followers….well most of them, he should be resigned to disappointment a long time ago," Lily said. "He was smart enough to surround himself with idiots that would never have the ability to overhthrow him."

"And he doesn't even have that," Harry said as he saw the molten metal in the corner.

He knew that the end would come soon. Slowly Riddle would become paranoid and think that everything, including his own shadow would be out to get him. It would be a horrifying existence. He would be worse off than Snape.

And given the number that Snape got put on his mind, that was some really shocking company to be put into again.

Harry felt his mother's hands run down the bare part of his chest, it seemed like she unbuttoned his shirt when he was distracted by his musings.

"I think that I should figure out whether or not a certain pair of sisters have learned their lesson about

sharing," Harry said and there was a second where Lily offered a smile.

"Well, if they haven't, more corrective therapy might be in order," Lily said with a naughty smile crossing her face.

"Their mother most certainly agrees," Harry said with a smile on his face and he squeezed his mother's tight bum before the two of them offered a kiss.

Their tongues battled together for supreme amount of domination, with Lily attempting to choke her son out with her choke but Harry returned as he squeezed her breath and let her wet, with stiffening nipples.

"Later," Harry told her.

"You better," Lily said as she imagined her son's huge member taking her again and again on this table, filling all of her holes.

Harry slipped out and he made his way to the bedroom where he was no doubt ready to keep two extremely horny French Veelas now. They should have learned to share, otherwise they would not have spent all this time tied up.

"HARRY!" Gabrielle whined as she saw him and her eyes were swimming with lust.

"You know, I might not let you out of those ropes," Harry offered both of them and a smile crossed his face. "I might just allow both of you to stew a little bit longer, until you're pretty much choking for it."

Fleur offered a slight whine and a pout that got even wider over her face. "But we are choking for it….HARRY!"

It was so adorable how she moaned that last word out and Harry could see her nipples practically poking his shirt. He stepped forward and placed his finger on the edge of their panties, where their arousal was practically soaking through.

"In a minute, darling, just wait, you're going to enjoy this," Harry commented to both of them and both of the French girls tried to look up at him with adoring eyes. "I think you haven't been punished enough."

"Please master…."

Harry smiled as he walked around and Nym waited outside of the hallway for him. She saw the girls and she saw Harry. It was so hot how much they were begging and how they wanted Harry to fuck their brains out.

"Nym, I think we should give the final round of their punishment, could you get Mum from the study, please, the one on the second level?"

Nym smiled, given how big the castle was, it was necessary to qualify what study was meant. She walked forward and he saw the two girls sitting there.

"So, I think it's time for you two to learn your final lesson," Harry told both of the girls and he could see both of them staring at each other, wondering what was going to happen.

Lily and Nym showed up and Nym stopped.

She had a wicked grin and she knew how to make this more interesting. She closed her eyes and she turned her hair into a silvery blonde. She had the same matching blue eyes that Fleur had and the same massive breasts, flat stomach, delicious ass, and long shapely legs.

"Well, don't I look magnificent, mon ami?" Nym asked in a very bad French accent which Harry cast her a stern look and she threw her hands up, sheepishly.

"Don't do that again, ever," Harry told Nym as he placed her hands on her waist. "Mum, don't think I forgot about you."

Fleur watched, and suddenly she found herself gag. All she could do was watch Harry fuck a carbon copy of herself right before her very eyes.

"Don't worry, Gabi, you're next," Nym stated to the younger Veela with a saucy smile.

Gabrielle felt an involuntary twitch of her pussy. Perhaps she was being a pervert but she was turned on by the idea of watching herself get fucked, in a sense.

Harry gave Nym a slap on the ass.

"I'm sure that you're going to love this, Fleur, make sure to look in your face darling, when you see this," Harry grunted as he gripped Nym's tight ass, a perfect replication of Fleur's ass.

Meanwhile Lily was completely stripped and riding the cock of the Harry dupe. She wasted precious little time on formalities but then again, given that her pussy was sopping wet thanks to the fun that they were having in the library, it was just as well.

"Fuck me, Harry," Lily moaned at the top of her lungs and she felt her son's massive pole slide between her thighs and ram as hard into her as it could go. She whimpered as her thighs clenched around him and Harry kept going into her.

"Of course, my love," Harry said as he feasted on his mother's tits.

Nym was on the table, facing Fleur and Gabrielle. She made sure Fleur's face was facing the original and Harry grabbed her around the hips.

"Pussy or ass, that's the question, isn't it?" Harry asked as he scraped his cock head against her dripping hole.

"Both….but pussy first, please," Nym begged him and she rubbed herself against his cock head. With an invitation like that, it was hard to turn it down.

Fleur watched with widened eyes as her twin was plowed from behind.

"Oh, fuck this French slut's hot pussy," Nym managed as her breasts tingled and Harry groped her from behind.

"Don't worry, you're not escaping without this."

Harry rammed her with every word and he could see Fleur get more and more soaked as he watched herself being nailed from behind. There was an adoring expression in her eyes and burning lust. The Veela inside her was getting more ready to come out and play.

"FUCK!" Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs as her son's cock buried its way between her thighs.

"Yes, love, you're right," Harry said with a smile as he kept hammering his mother against the wall, just the way that she loved her. He pinned her arms back as his balls slapped against her thighs and his mouth lavished her amazing breasts, worshipping every inch of them.

"Yes, more, more, more!" Nym chanted as Harry hammered her from behind. "TAKE MY ASS, TAKE IT!"

Fleur watched as she could see a reflection on the wall in front of her, seeing Harry's cock line out with her own ass, technically speaking. She felt empty as a result of this and Harry brushed his cock head against the duplicated French ass in front of him.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Nym shrieked at the top of her lungs as she felt this monster of a cuck push her puckered anus apart.

"You get off on this, you dirty girl," Harry grunted and he eyed Gabrielle with wicked intentions in mind. "But I'm ready for something a bit more ,compact."

Nym got the message loud and clear and her body shifted to that of Gabrielle. Now it was her turn to be tormented.

Lily was pressed against the wall and Harry continued to manipulate her pussy, her tightness working over his throbbing hard prick. The woman panted and cooed as Harry pushed all of what he had inside her, her walls clenching him tightly.

"Fuck," Lily moaned loudly and Harry groped her breasts.

"Yes, Mum, indeed," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and he kept working all of himself into her. The redhead was really giving his cock a going over and Harry knew that it would be time.

Gabrielle watched her double form being screwed from behind in the ass and she could hardly believe it. This was so hot and she was not the one experiencing the joy and the fun. She offered a pleading whine as she looked up.

'Come on, come on, come on,' she mentally chanted to herself, she just wanted a taste of his cock inside her warn and hot buns.

Harry smiled, he could tell that there was a part of her getting off on this torture. He alternated between screwing Nym as Gabrielle and Fleur until she could not take no more. Harry unloaded his cum into her, shooting it into waiting and fertile womb.

She collapsed on the table and Harry smiled as he walked over to them.

"Now, I'm certain that you girls have learned your lesson about sharing," Harry offered and he waved his hand.

Gabrielle and Fleur talked amongst themselves and Gabi got the tongue while Fleur got the cock.

Harry felt the elder sister slam her way onto his cock, her tight walls squeezing his massive pole. He felt pleasure ricochet all through her body. The blonde's tight walls got even tighter as his prick was being pushed up and down.

Gabrielle moaned and cooed his tongue traced patterns around her cunt and she rode him back and forth. Her whining got even more prominent but never the less, Harry was making her feel really good. The wizard kept licking her until she could not take any more.

Lily was now succumbing more to his pleasures and the more she folded against his cock, the more she felt….well that was beside the point. The redhead's cunt clenched the massive rod coursing between her and he went into her, going deeper, deeper, deeper.

His balls slapped against her and her heated core worked him over. The redhead moaned as she arched her hips and pushed back against him. His cock pulsed even stronger as it went all the way into her. Her snatch lovingly hugged him and he kept going even further into her.

"More, please, master," Fleur panted and she felt her sister's hands on her breasts. It was an erotic sight, her baby sister playing with her tits as she rode the tongue of their lover.

Gabrielle shrieked as he stuck a finger up her ass but it was not a shriek of pain but a shriek of pleasure, a shriek of fulfillment.

"More, more, more, please," Gabrielle whimpered and Harry kept using that tongue to go as far into her as he could, licking the inside of her tight little ass as well as her pussy.

Gabrielle and Fleur switched after about an hour. Fleur took his tongue and her pussy was given a through licking. Gabrielle bounced up and down on his cock like a child on a trampoline. She used her pussy to give him pleasure, that was the only thing that mattered.

Her youthful snatch hugged him and her young hips bounded down upon his member. He pushed back up into her and he groaned as he grabbed her young ass. Her moans got even louder, more prominent and Harry was about to climax on several levels.

His balls tightened as he shot his load into all of the snatches available, filling them up nearly to the brim.

Fleur, Nym, Lily, and Gabrielle all looked nice and fucked, with drool coming out of their mouth as they laid.

"I hope you two girls learned a valuable lesson," Harry offered as he held Gabrielle against him, the young Veela snuggling against him.

"Yes, we have, master," Fleur commented with a smile.

"For sure, master," Gabrielle said as she leaned back against his chest.

"I'm glad you have," Harry told them sternly.

After that, it was time for his final confrontation with Voldemort and he was sure many thought it would be epic.

Albus Dumbledore made more than a few mistakes during his time but he was willing to rectify them now even though he was in the last years of his life.

He had lost much more than he would care to admit out loud. The wizened wizard took half of a step forward and held his head up in the air as he kept walking. His heart skipped a beat and a half as he continued to walk.

There was a purpose in his eyes, there was a purpose in his mind, there was a purpose to everything that he was doing. Every single mistake the old wizard made, it rebounded in the back of his head, a constant symphony of terror, an echoing of doom in the back of his head.

There was something that Harry said to him that was correct. He could have defeated Voldemort at any time but he chose to believe the Prophecy. It was a folly that left him just as much to blame with what happened as the Dark Lord himself was. It was going to be a folly that would be corrected in due time. He kept walking, his head up straight and his feet on the ground.

It was with a purpose as he walked to the house, the Riddle House. It was almost devious in the sense that Voldemort made sure that the few who knew who he was, knew how much he loathed the unworthy Riddles which he came from. Those who did not know, well it would have been the perfect hiding place never the less.

Dumbledore stood at the door and watched calmly. He saw the door on the hinges about blown off. There was a sense of darkness in the air that the old man could not even figure.

He did recall his theory that the Dark Lord would have made more than a few Horcruxes. However, he shook his head and kept pressing forward. His eyes burned bright, he could destroy the body, trap his sole in something.

He heard a pained hiss and Dumbledore wondered if Tom had forgotten to feed his snake.

The old wizard gave a tut with his tongue, there were some people who just could not handle the responsibility of having a pet. The Dark Lord Voldemort would be no exception to this rule. It was a shame that he likely corrupted that snake.

"And now we venture into the unknown, Harry," Dumbledore commented as he looked over his shoulder.

The fact that no Harry Potter was standing beside him like he did when he envisioned this scene did not even matter.

Dumbledore took a step inside and nearly choked on the dust. He shook his head, he was going to have to have a serious talk with Gellert about home improvement, there was no way that he should have left his home to fall into this amount of ruin.

"Harry, stay closely behind me, and when I give the signal, you will help me contain him, but naturally, do not kill him, for he is not beyond redemption," Dumbledore offered as he stood over his shoulder. "Very good, remain underneath the cloak, that's a good boy. I'm sure your parents, if they were alive, they would be proud of you."

There was no response but Dumbledore figure that was just Harry being shy. He continued to venture into the unknown and the Headmaster kept walking.

'Almost there,' he thought to himself as he made quicker strides inside. If he was not mistaken, Gellert Gridelwald would be upstairs.

"WORMTAIL, I TOLD YOU TO COME THREE DAYS AGO!"

"Oh dear, it appears that Gellert has lost his mind, calling for someone called Wormtail, it's a pity when someone loses all sense of reality like that," Dumbledore said ironically.

There was a moment's pause and everything appeared to be silent, almost like there was a whistling in the wind. Dumbledore stood, his neck craned, his back arched, and he kept waiting. There was a few seconds where he paused long enough.

"GELLERT, YOU ARE TO COME OUT AND FACE ME, THIS HAS GONE ON TOO LONG!" Dumbledore yelled.

"DUMBLEDORE?" Voldemort asked in confusion and he got up from his chair, resembling a walking skeleton more than a man. His flesh was completely gone and he looked like he was only being held together by magic.

Inferi looked better.

"Gellert, I see that you've seen better days," Dumbledore offered as he looked at the image of what he perceived as Gridelwald.

"YOU!" Voldemort shouted as he suddenly saw Dumbledore's body, almost like a image had been switched in his brain, shift into that of Harry Potter. "HARRY POTTER….YOU WILL PAY FOR BESMIRCHING THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT!"

The most powerful Dark Lord of this time or any other, he noted.

Dumbledore and Voldemort stood face to face with each other. The two of them were about to square off and face each other.

It was like a showdown in the old west, although Dumbledore saw the man who broke his heart in front of him and Voldemort saw the boy who got more NEWTs than him in front of him.

Nagini gave another pained hiss and her body began to swell.

'My lord,' Nagini hissed loudly as she felt something swell up inside of her.

Then the Riddle House blew to smithereens, taking both Voldemort and Dumbledore with it, in an earth shattering kaboom.

Harry turned up outside of the house and looked at the crater in the ground where they once stood. He shrugged, turned around, and went back home.

Lord Voldemort died just like that. He always did come across as someone who didn't have very much staying power but that was absolutely absurd.

'Well that was kind of disappointing,' Harry thought and he shrugged before he did a little jig, realizing that since Voldemort was done, so was he.

Technically speaking, Harry supposed he did fulfill the prophecy, he did defeat Voldemort, because he destroyed his Horcruxes which caused a chain reaction leading to the final one going up.

To Be Concluded.

Postscript

Postscript:

Harry was not going to lie, he felt the triumph wash over his body after what happened, although there was a sense that he was not sure what he expected. However, this end was not what he expected. It also appeared from all indications that Dumbledore was the one that went down with the ship as well, which was a nice little bonus all things considered.

Dumbledore was put out of his misery, Voldemort was put out of his misery, and he was pretty sure that a whole bunch of marked Death Eaters just dropped death from the backwash of everything. All and all, Harry would have to say that this was an extremely productive day. At the very least, he had a couple of loose ends to tie up and then he would be on his way.

The Ministry of Magic was in a chaotic panic, even more so than usual. Harry felt himself quite amused by this fact although he thought that Amelia had her work cut out for her.

"So, we have a new Minister of Magic," Andromeda said as she made her way down the Hallway. "Your….well your endorsement caused it to become a landslide. It seems like the readers of the Daily Prophet who believed that tripe that the Ministry threw down were the extremely vocal minority."

"Well, that minority is very vocal and not to mention extremely obnoxious," Harry offered as he took a few steps forward. "Some might say that I'm abusing my power….but I'm doing no more than many purebloods have done before me."

"So you're respecting their traditions in a way," Andromeda commented with a slight smile on her face and Harry nodded.

"Exactly."

The woman shook her head before she made one final bit of commentary. "Just like your mother, exploiting their idiotic traditions to screw them over."

"Well that's the name of the game," Harry offered as he pulled the eldest Black Sister in close to him. "And there's a lot going on that they don't even know about. I'm not even sure if they know Dumbledore is dead yet."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to enlighten them?"

"I'm going to give the Minister the heads up, and then…..well she can do what she wishes to do with the information," Harry said as he walked up the long standing stares. Nym joined him.

"You know, this has been a very weird day," Nym offered Harry lightly and the wizard grinned back at her.

"Yes, that's kind of the story of my life, Nymmy," Harry said as he pulled her in close to him and the two of them walked next to each other, going shoulder to shoulder with each other.

"Well yes, I suppose," Nym said in a grudging voice as they made their way to the Minister of Magic's office. Harry knew that she would have to be a step up to Fudge, an early morning bowel movement was a step up from the disgraced former Minister of Magic.

Fudge really suffered from what happened and Harry could not feel sorry for him. His pet toad was suffered a little accident when it came out that she was the one who sent the Dementors in an attempt to discredit Harry. It appears that Fudge might have leaked that information to save his own ass, although the rioters that were currently outside his home indicated that it was too little too late.

Never the less, Harry took his hand and raised it, knocking on the door and waiting to be permitted entry.

"Come in," Amelia offered in a tense voice and her voice got less tense when she saw who was entering her office. "Harry, it's good to see you again."

"Excellent to see you as well, Amy," Harry offered her with a smile as he pulled her into a nice hug. "And congratulations on….your roll as Minister."

"Well I should be thanking you, you practically gift wrapped the post and handed it to me," Amelia said to Harry.

Harry smiled back at her. "Not so, I just merely gave the sheep the proper nudge so they could follow the right shepherd."

"Right," Amelia said, as much as it pained her to admit it, the sheep analogy was appropriate because most witches and wizards were in fact easily lead. It caused her a slight amount of pain to admit this fact but it was an undisputed truth. "So what do you plan to do?"

"Well I'm pretty much done in this world," Harry offered to her.

"You would be a…"

"Amelia, as a favor to me, I wish for you to pass a law where no Minister of Magic can be elected unless they reach the age of thirty five," Harry told her and Amelia blinked. He figured that by then, he should have sufficiently erased all traces of himself from the Wizarding World and the name Harry Potter would only be spoken in whispers, as an urban legend where people wondered if he truly existed or not.

"Well it is sound legislation," Amelia said. Somehow, thanks to his father being rich, there was a wizard almost three hundred years ago who was twenty one years old and got himself elected to become Minister. He nearly bankrupt the government, exposed them to Muggles, and caused two goblin rebellions.

Granted a goblin rebellion could be caused by not getting a salt packet at lunch time but it was a pretty grievous offense.

"I'm going to assume that your unfinished business is finished," Amelia told him and Harry smiled.

"If you're referring to Voldemort, then yes, he's been done, kind of went out with a whimper, although technically he went out with a bang but it was a whimper in other ways," Harry said.

Amelia could not make heads or tails of that statement.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort had a battle and apparently, the dwelling that they were in blew up," Harry said. "I spent hours doing scanning spells and have the data written down. I'm sure the Ministry's crack team of experts will be able to figure out whether or not they are dead."

"Right, I…."

"Yes, you have to be sworn in as Minister, but for now….good luck," Harry said as he offered his lover a kiss and then he departed just like that.

Amelia blinked, no one could teleport from her office like that, there were enchantments that prevented it.

Then again, Harry Potter, he was the exception to every single rule of magic.

Harry took this moment after the final battle, if one could call it that, to really reflect on what happened. He would be lying if he thought that he was completely pleased with what happened but the fact of the matter was that the end result was obvious.

Voldemort was done and that was Harry's end goal in mind. Some might have not called an ending very exciting but any ending where Harry had to put in the most minimal effort possible, without risking harm to those around him that was a good idea all together.

No doubt that he was going to be getting letters as rumors gained traction. Really when Harry thought about it, there was one simple fact to realize and that was, most of the sheep did not even know that Riddle returned. He never got around to printing an announcement in the paper. He doubted that many believed Dumbledore after his senility had been properly proven so all and all, Harry thought that it was an amazing day.

"So, you're basking in your triumph," Lily said and she stood behind Harry, lazily wrapping her arms around her son.

"Well, it's pretty triumphant, my final battle against Voldemort was a five star classic," Harry said with a cheeky grin. "People were literally hanging from the rafters, it was a main event in any dueling arena in the world."

"Oh yes, a true classic duel, one for the ages," Lily commented with a smug smirk as she buried her face against the back of her son's neck and he lazily rested against her. "That blood ritual, it really turned out alright, didn't it?"

Harry felt his mother's magnificent breasts pressed against his back and there was only one word that escaped his lips. "Indeed."

"Yes," Lily said as she traced her son's muscles absent mindely. Of course, he was more than looks, he had fooled everyone for four years to make them think that he was a slacker and a fairly lazy one at that. Of course, that went to show everyone that looks can be deceiving. Lily's lips curled into a slight smile as she now played with her son's hair.

Harry smiled.

"Well that was four years of my life….I wouldn't say it was a waste," Harry told her and Lily's smile got more prominent.

"Well you did fuck some really hot bitches along the way, so I would have to say so," Lily offered Harry.

"Yes, that's always the most important thing," Harry said to his mother and she smiled.

Lily was glad that her son had his priorities exactly where they should be. Of course, a bunch of old and idiotic pureblood men had been wiped out like they there was nothing. In fact, there was no nothing about that, they were nothing.

She could not help but smile at that thought. The redhead brushed her hair and shook it as she looked towards the castle where they were standing.

"And I prepared for what seemed like years," Harry added as he looked at the castle.

He had his NEWTs, he defeated Voldemort, he had enough gold, a good portion of it liquidated into Muggle money and invested in Muggle businesses because there was a chance the magical economy was going to take a plunge and there might be another goblin rebellion forth coming, so Harry was not going to get caught with his pants down and without access to his money.

He pretty much did everything. He actually cut ties to certain people, perhaps some day, they might meet up again when they could be appreciated even more.

For now, he was going to move on to another life and cut his losses from this world. Dumbledore and a lot of the idiots in the Ministry being gone made his ability to leave even easier. He knew that the future….well he did not know what the future would hold for the magical world. He figured that it would limp along like it had for the past few generations, a couple of changes would be made for the better, but it would be an uphill battle as being a hidden world become more and more obsolete.

"Just thinking about the future," Harry said as Lily now thought in front of him.

"Something that would you get stoned in the Wizarding World, as they are living in the past," Lily said as she smiled. "They'll learn, but forcing the change is futile."

"And those who are smart enough will have some kind of fallout plan in place," Harry said.

Lily's facial expression turned extremely grim. "Which aren't many, Harry."

"No, they aren't many," Harry said as he smiled.

There was a letter that was delivered to him and he saw the very familiar writing on it.

He shoved the letter into his bag, so he could bin it later, without reading it. He knew that nothing this person had to say would be of any value of him, because they were too proud and stubborn to admit that they were wrong. Plus, he knew that any time someone how performed her at something, it was in a jealous rage.

Plus, no doubt she'd be demanding answers that she was not entitled to or demanding that he get her to sit her NEWTs early. Which given her inability to delve beyond the course material and what was approved, it would not end really well for her.

Harry would have thought that she would have been a bit more grateful given that she would have been dead a couple of times over if it was not for her.

He decided to read the letter after all. He figured that he would need to cut all ties.

Harry,

Why did you do it?

Hermione.

That letter was short and cryptic. It could have meant any number of things and all of those answers, were something that she should not know.

"Harry?"

"Vacation, Mum, that's all I need right now," Harry said and he threw the piece of parchment on the ground where the wind blew it and he walked into the sunset, with his girls, never to return to magical Britain.

Where he went from there, that was debated for ages.

The End.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/1108914/comments/new

Inheritance

Chapter 1

Heritage

Aftershocks

Alliances

Gratitude

Experimentation

Fireworks

Chapter 8

Revenge

Ritual

Aftershocks

Plotting

Breakout

Diplomacy

Awakening

Postscript


	6. Delectable

Delectable Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17934686.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Rape/Non-Con, Underage Category: F/M Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger Character: Hermione Granger, Mr Granger (Harry Potter) Additional Tags: Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, Non-Consensual

Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Embedded Images, Rating: NC17, NSFW Art, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Mistaken Identity, Extremely Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Consent Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Consent, Father-Daughter Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Fingerfucking

Series: Part 5 of Harry Potter Sins Stats: Published: 2019-02-27 Completed: 2019-03-29 Chapters: 2/2 Words:

5397

Delectable

by TheOriginalSinner888

Summary

Hermione was glad to be able to spend time with her parents before going to stay with the Order the summer before fifth year. She didn't expect it would be such an ill-advised idea to fall asleep reading on the couch once night./users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888

Chapter 1

Hermione had been glad to go home first during summer before getting picked up to be taken to Order Headquarters. She felt a sense of foreboding going into fifth year. It felt like it would be very different from her other years at Hogwarts. Which was why she was glad that she had this time at home with her parents before things got considerably darker in the wizarding world. She felt warm and safe with her mum and dad. They asked her about school, her friends, her plans. They listened. Her mum cooked and her talked to her about new books to read. It was nice.

It was her three days until she was due to leave. Her dad had been called out to a stag night for the new dentist at their practice. Her and her mum had stayed up and watched old classic films, munching on popcorn and some sugar quills Hermione had brought back from Hogsmede. Eventually, her mother let out a big yawn and declared that she was going to bed.

"Alright, I think I'm going to read a bit before I head up," Hermione told her.

"Alright, love, goodnight," her mum kissed her head and went upstairs.

Hermione curled in on the edge of the couch and dug into a fantasy book her father had thought she would like. She ended up losing herself in the new world and got more comfortable on the couch, spreading her legs out in front of her and lying down. Only the dim light of the lamp above her lit the room, the entire house dark save for the porch light. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy until they closed. Her hands dropped the book to the floor as she dozed off.

It was nearly three in the morning when Daniel Granger ambled into his house after being dropped off by a taxi. He waved the car off once he got his key in the door and tried desperately to be quiet despite his blindly drunk situation. He had tried a bit too hard to keep up with the younger men out on the town, matching them drink for drink. He was walking like a freshly born calf as he got through the door. He decided he would sleep it off on the couch. He didn't want to stumble in and wake up his wife with his clumsiness. But on the other hand, maybe she wouldn't mind a certain kind of wake-up call.

He decided to at least rest a bit on the couch and take his shoes off first, so he made his way to the family room. He stopped at the entrance when he saw his wife spread out on the couch. It looked as if she'd fallen asleep reading. She and their daughter always did that, whether on the couch or in their respective beds. She still looked delectable even in his drunken and blurry vision. He decided he would wake her up in a certain way.

Luckily, she was wearing a nightgown. He loved it when she wore those. They hugged her curves

and they were easy to take off. He grinned as he toed off his shoes and stripped off his tie and belt, dropping them in pile of accessories at the floor of the entrance before he drunkenly strut into the family room and loomed over her. The lamp was on, illuminating her head. Her thick curls were strewn across her face as she was turned outward. He reached over to turn the lamp off. The light was starting to hurt his eyes.

The room was plunged into darkness but with the moon shining through the sheer curtains of the window, he could still make out her figure that drove him crazy. Not one to make a fuss over undressing, he did so quickly with his own clothes first. His pants dropped into a lump as he stepped out of them, his boxers quickly following. It took more than a moment to get through the buttons of his shirt, before that fell on top of the pile. He then set to undressing his lovely vixen on the family couch with his little girl sleeping away upstairs.

He quickly drew up her nightgown, brushing his hands against every curve as he pulled it up and over her head, careful to slip her arms out of the straps without disturbing her too much. He liked to get her revved up and started before he woke her up. He wanted to wake her up with pleasure. Then she'd surely be receptive to his pleasure as well.

Staring at her still so perky breasts – or the hazy image of them in his addled mind – made his cock spring up to attention, practically smacking into his stomach. He curled his hands around her mounds and squeezed lightly, holding back as groan as her nipples puckered in between his fingers. He pulled them away and swung his knee over her legs so he was half straddling her knees. He had enough room to reach between them and spread her knees a bit as he panted in anticipation. He bent them up a bit so he could gaze down at her hairless slit. When had she done that?

He didn't dwell on it as he drunkenly slid his hands up the inside of her legs until his thumbs brushed up her soft folds. She wasn't wet yet. But he'd see to changing that right quick.

Backing up a bit, he took her left leg and propped it up and over his right hip, splaying it against the back of the couch. He took her other leg and pulled it to rest against his left thigh, his left foot still planted on the carpet. With her legs spread as much as he wanted, he had a totally unobstructed view of her pink pussy. Licking his lips, he put his hand on her and started lightly circling her clit with his thumb.

He breathed deeply through his nose as her lower lips started to warm under his ministrations. He almost stopped when her own breathing hitched a bit. He didn't want her to wake up just yet and spoil his fun. But luckily her breathing evened out after each time it hitched in her throat and she shifted a little. Whenever she moved, it was to shift her hips closer to his hand. After a bit, whenever his thumb circled down under her clit, closer to her entrance, he started to feel fluids leaking out. He swiped his thumb over her now throbbing and engorged clit before leaning his lecherous face over her cunt and using two fingers to spread her lips apart so he could peer into her while he played with her folds.

Hermione had been having the strangest dream. She'd been receiving the Head Girls' badge and then all of the sudden she had her own hand in her panties and was stroking herself until her clit was swollen and her folds became moist, desperate for release.

But then the image gave way to her dark family room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. But her

pussy was still throbbing, and it felt like her lips were still being stroked by thicker fingers than her own. Her sleep addled brain was largely behind her body as her nipples tightened in the night air and fluids slowly seeped out of her hole as a large hand spread her lips apart. Her eyes were barely open until two fingers of the hand sank into her cunt, and then they were open wide.

"Wha..." her drowsy voice sounded hoarse even to her ears. All her muscles were limp except for her gyrating hips into the now steadily thrusting fingers. She couldn't help but feel wholly aroused and just as desperate for satisfaction as she was in her dream. Her brain hadn't yet screamed at her that she should not be allowing this to happen. Her reaction time was drastically reduced by the mere few hours of sleep she'd been ripped out from by pleasure.

Daniel grinned as his wife started to slowly wake up, and seemed to slowly be reacting to the thrusting of two of his fingers inside her now-quivering quim. He eased into a quicker rhythm, listening to the musical squelch her pussy made as she squeezed him. The heel of his hand smacked into her swollen clit as he reached to palm his hard dick against his thigh, just waiting for his moment to sink into her. "That's it, love. You know you want to cum on my fingers."

Not having time to identify the rough whisper of the figure above her, Hermione was forced into her orgasm. She threw her head back against the throw pillow under her head and clenched her eyes shut. She pressed her lips together to smother the whine threatening to break out as her walls collapsed onto the invading fingers in roaring pleasure. She had never felt such a pleasant heat before. Not even during Viktor's experienced pawing at her. Even as she came down, she knew she wanted more, whoever this figure was.

Her eyes were drooping a little, her mind trying to pull her back into sleep, when she felt the figure's head descend onto her. Their lips wrapped around her clit and immediately started sucking on the engorged nub.

Daniel used his hands to press to the back of her thighs and pushed them up so her legs hovered above his head as he sucked on her clit. He moaned as her juices spilled into his mouth. What he licked off his fingers was nothing compared to drinking it from the sorce. He struck his tongue along her slit in between breaks from sucking on her clit until he could feel her thighs shake against his temples. With a sigh, he pulled off of her, kneeling in between her splayed legs and watching her tits lift up and down with her quickened breaths.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and started dragging the tip up and down her folds. His hissed at her wetness spread on the head of him.

Hermione hissed quietly when the sucking stopped and was replaced with the stroking of something that felt definitively thicker than the fingers had. What was it? She jolted when she felt the rock- hard tip smack into her sensitive clit and looked down to see the largest cock she'd ever seen.

Granted she had never gotten a good look at Viktor's before he had her stroking him with her hand. But this one poised at the entrance of her pussy certainly looked too large to fit inside her. It was then she reminded her still sleep deprived self that this wasn't a dream. Someone was actually doing this to her. And she had no idea who had wandered into her nice, safe, home and saw fit to violate her sleeping body.

The harsh whisper a voice she couldn't yet identify said then, "Next time you cum, it'll be with my cock deep inside you."

Before Hermione could voice her dissent, "N--" the head of the cock was pressed against her cunt, the hands pushed her legs up so much that her knees practically rested on her shoulders, and the member was firmly slid inside her to the hilt.

She had never felt such stretching. It was uncomfortable. Hermione cringed and tossed her head back into her pillow at the pain, "No -- you're too big!"

Dan chuckled at his wife's rehearsed protests. She did love to play slightly resistant every once in a while. She also liked to play younger, like he was a big monster taking advantage of her weakness. He was a lucky man.

Taking no heed to her games other than to chuckle and say, "Oh dear, don't you worry. You'll get

used to it," he steadily started pumping his cock into her pulsing pussy, building them both up for what was sure to be an explosive end.

Hermione tried to shift her hips off of him, but his large hands gripped her hips and thighs and held her still while he fucked her. Eventually she seemed to adjust to his large intrusion. She jolted as his tip struck a sensitive part inside her and let out a high pitched, "Oh!"

Daniel grinned, "Feels good, doesn't it, sweetheart?" He pistoned in and out of her as she clenched around him and moaned out. She was cumming again. Which was good, because he wanted to be pressed against every inch of her when he filled her with his cum.

Hermione felt little bolts of pleasure race up her spine until they exploded like fireworks from deep inside her pussy and throughout her whole body. She heard a light squirting sound and blushed when she realized it was coming from her cunt.

Daniel groaned louder than ever when he felt her squirt around him, making a small wet patch underneath them on the couch. She had never done that before, no matter what he did. Maybe the thought of their daughter wandering down and walking in on them turned her on like it did for him. "Fuck, you feel so much tighter this way. Yes, cum on my cock, love."

Hermione was practically gasping with pleasure as he worked her down with slower thrusts of his dick before he pulled out of her. Hermione wondered if that was the end. Did they cum? Or would they finish off themselves somewhere else on her body? She didn't know what she would do if they'd cum inside her. She could use magic to cast the contraception charm outside of Hogwarts.

But as she cast a look down her sweating body, she saw a cum coated rock-hard cock pointing at her. And then the figure's rough hands were twisting her body over onto her side facing out, and their body was crawling down to lay behind her. Their speckled-haired chest pressed against her glistening back as their hand pushed her top leg up into the air and over his hip. He aimed the head of his cock and pressed it against her opening. Before sinking in, their face loomed over her – the closest they had ever been – and Hermione finally got a good look at who was fucking her. Her eyes widened in horror as she finally computed that she was looking at her father. He didn't seem to realize the same thing she had, his eyes bloodshot and lidded. He was probably pissed as fuck.

Before she could do anything – voice her horror, push him off, kiss him – his cock was pushing into her with a loud smack as he buried himself into her to the hilt, his balls swinging to hit her clit with surprising accuracy. Whatever Hermione opened her mouth to say was cut off with an involuntary moan of rapturous pleasure. He grunted once inside her again and began steady fucking into her from his supine position behind her with a good grip on her hip. As he got going, he pushed her leg on his hip over and down over her folded leg, making her feel tighter to him and making him feel girthier to her, if not deeper.

"Fuck, you feel so good, love," he rasped in her ear as he mouthed against the skin of her neck. "Wet, tight, always throbbing. You knew exactly what you wanted, waiting for me downstairs."

Hermione wanted to scream that he was wrong. She had just fallen asleep reading. She was his daughter! She had no idea that this was a possibility.

"Fuck Jane!" he groaned, picking up speed.

He thought she was her mother? That made a little more sense but it didn't dull the horrifying ache starting to build in her cunt at his pistoning cock. What was more horrifying was her enjoyment of this incestuous act. She was enjoying her father thrusting his cocking inside her pussy as if it wasn't the worst moral crime someone could commit. She could feel herself clenching onto him and juices from her pussy splashing onto their thighs every time he smacked into her. But no, she had to be

smart and strong. She had to tell him who she really was. He would be just as horrified as her and their relationship would probably never be the same. But it would at least be better than if she let him cum inside her, surely.

"Ugh, dad..." she whimpered.

She expected him to freeze. To pull out and hop off of her. To scream even. But she didn't expect him to pick up speed and viciousness and fuck her harder. She didn't expect his cock to throb and swell even more inside her.

His teeth bit into the lobe of her ear as he moaned, "Yes, call me that again. I'll be your dad tonight. Better yet, call me Daddy."

Hermione could hardly suck in air at his words and the roughness of his fucking into her. She'd obviously heard of people having daddy kinks but she didn't think of them and her father in the same realm. Did her parents actually do this? With her sleeping down the hall? Unfortunately, the thought of it just made her cunt clench harder on him. She still refused to heed his words though.

Daniel felt like he could have exploded then and there when she called him Dad. He wanted to hear it again. But she seemed more involved in her own pleasure than following his orders. So, he reached around her front and harshly twisted her nipple.

Hermione let out a surprise yelp at the sting.

"Say it!" he hissed.

Hermione surrendered to the bouncing of her body on his cock and closed her eyes. "Ugh, daddy!"

Daniel was spurred on by her whimpers.

"Daddy, faster," Hermione whined. She wanted this to be over. But she also couldn't deny her desperation for another orgasm. Her brain was now muddled with pleasure rather than sleep.

"Fuck," Daniel hissed as he wrapped his arms around her and violently fucked into her pliant little

body. He owned her. "Fuck, little girl, keep going. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me harder," Hermione begged. "Make me cum on your cock. Fill me up with your cum."

He grunted as he heeded her pleas, fucking her harder. "I'll fill you up, alright? I'll cum in you so deep you'll taste me in your throat. You wanna cum for daddy?"

"Yes, daddy," Hermione turned her face into the pillow, her face contorting with openly weeping pleasure. "Daddy, touch me! I wanna cum so bad!"

Knowing what she meant, Daniel blocked his swinging balls with his fingers on her clit, harshly flicking it until he felt her whole body seize up in his arms.

Hermione had never felt such overwhelming sensations take over her before. Her whole body tightened in on itself and simultaneously loosened inside. Her cunt closed in on his still thrusting cock, releasing a flood of fluids she didn't know she could produce. Her head tossed back against his face and her mouth opened wide and let loose a long loud cry of completion.

Her cunt was still fluttering around him when Daniel felt his own orgasm beginning to creep up on him. "You want daddy's cum, love?" he asked hoarsely as he shifted to stand on his knees, pulling her hips up with him without pulling out of her.

Hermione rested her upper body on the arm of the couch and panted out, "Yes, daddy, cum in me!"

Daniel pistoned in and out of her until he felt his dick twitch inside her and start to release ropes of stick white cum into her still fluttering pussy walls. He held her up and he continued to pump into her, flooding her womb with cum.

Hermione felt a volcanic warmth erupt inside her and knew that her father had just cum while in her pussy. She was full of the same semen that had created her. He thrust back and forth inside her slowly to work both of them down as he still held her hips high up against him. She felt so full as he emptied his load in her, feeling some escape and drip down the crevice of her thigh and ass. Her father turned her onto her knees and pointed her opening up into the air as he pulled out of her.

Daniel stared at his cum leaking out of her gaping hairless folds, most of it staying deep inside where he'd piped it. It was a good thing he'd gotten a vasectomy after having Hermione. For years he'd been able to pump his wife full of his cum without thought to more children. Hermione was all they needed.

He panted as he stroked his fingers through her cum-soaked lips and said, "Hope we didn't wake Hermione."

Darling

Chapter Summary

Hermione can't stop thinking about what happened. She makes it happen again.

Hermione had been plagued by dreams and fantasies all revolving around what had happened between her and her father when he was pissed, and she was sleeping. It had disgusted her at the time when she realized her father thought she was her mother and was touching. And then he was inside her. But then – more so to her disgust – she had enjoyed it, immensely. Her dad had made her cum so hard she'd seen stars. Even touching herself she had never felt like that.

But all too soon, her father had passed out drunk on the couch, snoring. Hermione had snuck up into her bathroom to shower off the night and then went to sleep. She had a feeling he knew the truth of what had happened that night. Because he couldn't meet her in the eye or hug her when she left for the Burrow.

She had spent all her time at Hogwarts agonizing over every single detail and how she felt about it. During the day, she thought people were staring at her. As if they knew how disgusting she was, getting fucked by her dad. At night, she slipped her hands into her panties and finger fucked her cunt, imagining it all over again behind her eyelids.

It all led to one conclusion – she wanted it to happen again.

She smiled excitedly when her parents met her at the train station for Christmas Holidays and didn't let her daddy out of hugging her. She made sure to press her breasts flat against his chest and kiss his cheek, her hot breath wafting over his chilled skin.

The ride home was filled with idle chit chat about school and the dental practice. Her mother lamented having to go on a trip with her sister and cousin for a few days, but she would be back in time for Christmas Eve.

Hermione had deduced that being too subtle with her father was the way to go. She would be bold, a force to be reckoned with. But discreet. It wouldn't do good to tip off her mother.

It was just the next morning that Mrs. Granger had to leave to meet her sister and cousin in time for their trip. Hermione hugged her mother tightly when she and her father saw her off. She then had her father all to herself in the house.

He seemed to know she was up to something. She had to have gotten her intelligence from somewhere. He felt her press her breasts into his arm when 'bumping' into him. He'd caught her walking out of the shower in a too-small towel too much.

And of course, she'd started referring to him as 'Daddy.'

The night her mother left, and he thought she'd gone to bed, he finally felt safe enough to relax. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done to her. And he wouldn't let it happen again. No matter how blissful it felt to be buried inside his teen daughter's tiny pussy.

After watching some shows on the telly, he grew tired enough to retire to bed. But as he climbed the

stairs, he could hear noises coming from Hermione's room. A room he had to pass in order to get to his room. He could see that her door was open completely, and that her noises were really moans.

"Oh, ah, ugh, fuck, yes, yes, Daddy, yes," she was chanted in pleasure.

He could not stop his dick from coming alive in his dressing pants. She was moaning for him. She wanted him. All her teasing had culminated into this night.

He slowly approached the open doorway, craning his neck to peer into her room. His mouth salivated as his cock pressed hard against his briefs.

His little girl was spread out on her bed, breasts heaving as she rammed her fingers into her cunt underneath her little white panties. Her eyes were closed shut as her head bowed back as she whimpered and mewled.

"Fuck, Daddy, right there, don't stop," Hermione gasped as her fingers moved faster. He could see a large wet patch forming in the fabric covering her crotch.

Daniel was frozen to his spot as he watched her, standing fully in the open doorway. He gasped softly when her eyes opened and immediately locked onto his. Had he made a sound? Did she know he was there the whole time?

Her movements didn't stop as she fucked herself. He could hear her pussy squishing around her fingers. "Oh Daddy fuck me! Please, please, please, I need your cock in me!"

He was only human. He couldn't resist her begging like that. As he stalked towards her, Hermione followed him with her eyes and whimpered when he pulled her hand out of her panties.

"Only I get to make you cum, darling," he hissed down at her as he pulled the crotch of her panties aside and ran his fingers up and down her slit.

"Oh, you're already soaking, darling," he cooed. "You don't need play at all. You're ready for Daddy's cock now, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes!" Hermione pleaded, trying to get closer to his hand on her pussy and get him to touch her. "I want you to make me cum on your cock! I want to feel your cum in me!"

Daniel grinned to himself as he pulled his hand away from her to slowly pull her panties down her legs, eyes taking in the sight of his completely naked body. He licked his lips as he fisted his cock, feeling it swell under his touch in anticipation of sinking into a young juicy cunt.

Hermione brushed her already wet fingers through her dripping pink folds, "Please put it in, Daddy. Fuck your little girl."

She didn't need to ask twice. He grabbed her legs and pushed them up, just the way he wanted them. He ran the bulbous head of his cock against her slit up and down, teasing her a bit before he finally thrust into her.

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh at the feel of her father's cock filling her up again. She wanted him to pound into her until she couldn't speak English anymore.

But Daniel wanted more of a buildup. He wanted to tease her. Punish her for teasing him. He pumped inside her slowly, feeling his skin press against her silky walls.

Hermione whimpered, trying to push her hips down and force him to really fuck her. "Daddy, please fuck me harder. Faster."

"All in good time, darling," he rasped as he worked himself in and out of her.

Hermione could feel every ridge slowly bumping against her walls inside of her. She felt hot and throbbing inside and out. She reached down to try and work her clit.

But he tutted at her to pull her hand away.

"Fine, you want to be fucked like a whore?" Daniel hissed down at her. "I'll fuck you like you're my whore then."

Hermione didn't know what he meant. But then he was pulled her legs up and holding her ankles up in the air. She choked on air at the new angle of penetration. And then he really started to pound

into her. His hips smacked against her ass with a series of slapping sounds that filled the spaces between her high-pitched moans and his low groans.

"Oh, Daddy, yes!" Hermione cried. "Right there, don't stop, please, please. Ugh, oh, ah!"

"Oh, so you like being Daddy's little whore, huh?" he panted ash he pummeled her pussy.

"Ugh, fuck yes," she whined as she could feel her orgasm begin to wash over her. "I want to be your slut. You can use me whenever you want."

"Oh, I will," Daniel said darkly. "No matter what you have to say about it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as her back arched up into the air. She was cumming violently over his cock, squeezing him with all the strength of her inner muscles that he could no longer move. He sat his cock inside her quivering quim, running his thumb over her clit gently to work her down from the ledge.

Hermione let out choked moans as she came down from her high, "Oh, oh, yes, Daddy, that's felt so fucking good!"

Daniel began to move again when he felt her walls relax around him. But he dropped her legs and pulled out of her, flopping onto his back next to her on the small bed. "Ride Daddy's cock now, darling."

Hermione licked her lips sensually and shakily straddled her father's thighs. "Yes, daddy." She pressed her body over his and aimed his cock for her hole, slowly working herself down as Daniel palmed her ass.

Her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm, so Daniel could feel it fluttering around his cock as he entered her again. "Such a good fuck, darling. Perfect pussy just made for Daddy's cock."

Hermione whimpered at his words and slowly worked her hips up and down on him. Her juices slid down his shaft and formed a puddle on his thighs that she then rested against when thrusting down. The wet sound just built more cum inside her and got Daniel closer to unloading his cum inside her.

Her father gripped her hips and brought her down hard on his large cock. She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation.

"You like that, darling?" Daniel panted humorously as he lifted her up and yanked her back down again. "You like feeling Daddy fill up that filthy cunt of yours?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione whispered like a prayer.

"Daddy's turn to come, darling, so if you want to cum again, you have to work for it," he told her. "Fuck Daddy faster now."

Hermione leaned her hands back behind her on his thighs and started working her hips over him as fast as she could. She felt his throbbing cock hit her in all the right spots. She rocked on his as her hair swung around her head and she let out high pitched squeals of pleasure.

Daniel could feel his balls swelling with cum ready to unload inside her womb. He could feel Hermione just started to tighten around his shaft. He reached between their bodies to press his thumb to her clit. He abused it until Hermione's whole body seized up. She let out a series of screams that he briefly feared would wake the neighbors. But his body didn't care and he thrust up into her and let out bursts of stick white cum into her cunt.

Hermione shuddered mid-orgasm as she felt her father's hot seed spill into her cunt. Painting her inner walls with their shared DNA. She floated down from her cloud of pleasure as she sagged down onto him, their hips flush. She began to lift herself up so she could lie down. She moaned in slight grief as she felt his cock leave her. But goosebumps worked over her skin when she felt the end of his spurting cum drip out of her cunt and fall onto his stomach.

Hermione fell to her side next to her father and watched him catch his breath.

"Go to sleep, love," her Daddy ordered her. "I'll be fucking that sweet pussy again in the morning. As many times as I can before mum gets back."

"Yes, Daddy."

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/17934686/comments/new

Delectable

Chapter 1

Darling


	7. First for Bill and Hermione

First Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/18229076.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Underage Category: F/M Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley Character: Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley Additional Tags: No Fleur, Fluff and Smut, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Emotional Sex,

Older Man/Younger Woman, Embedded Images, Sneaking Around, Exhibitionism

Series: Part 10 of Harry Potter Sins Stats: Published: 2019-03-25 Words: 3783

First

by TheOriginalSinner888

Summary

Hermione already shared a first with Bill Weasley. And she couldn't stop thinking about it. Now, she wanted to have another first with him.

Notes

Not edited. Fleur doesn't exist.

Hermione felt like her nerves were attacking her gut when the Hogwarts Express finally arrived to drop them off for the summer. With her parents away in America for a conference, she was going straight to the Burrow for this break. Where she would see him again. She would probably blush herself to death in his presence after what happened when she came to the Burrow for Christmas.

Of course, she had told Ginny. Despite it being her brother, Ginny was excited to finally talk to Hermione about boys. She was especially excited when Hermione let her know what she wanted to happen this summer.

"You're going to love it!" she had exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley quickly enveloped them all in big hugs before she and Arthur corralled them into /users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888

car and headed for the Burrow. Hermione shifted in her seat nervously the closer they got. When they arrived, she and Ginny were the first in the house. The Weasleys were just sitting down to lunch. They cheered when they saw the girls rush in, followed by Ron and Harry.

The twins sandwiched them and practically carried them to seats at the table where a large plate of sandwiches was waiting to be eaten.

Hermione froze when she saw Bill Weasley stand up.

Her brain was flooded with memories of Christmas. She had helped Molly clean up after dinner while the others picked out one present to open with everyone. She had been walking out to the living room to join at the same time that Bill had been walking back to the kitchen for a drink or something. But something had made them stuck in their spots just under the archway. They had looked up to see a shiny mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Bill had chuckled in good humor, "Oh, the hazards of being in the same house as Fred and George on Christmas."

Hermione knew what it meant. She knew that they would probably have to fulfill the tradition in order to go on their way. She had blushed ravenously, "Is there any way to get out of it without… you know…?"

Bill had feigned a wounded expression, clutching his chest, "Oh! Are you that averse to me, Miss Granger? Is it the scars?"

Having been worried that she had actually insulted him, she rushed to reassure him, "No, no, no, of course not—" She knew the scars Greyback left on his face were probably a painful reminder of the ways he'd always be different and marked so for the rest of his life.

He had held up his hand to cut off her rambling, "Relax, Hermione, it was just a joke."

She blushed again, "Well, it's not you… It's just… I've never kissed anyone before."

Bill's face dawned with the realization. "Oh… that's honestly surprising. You're a beautiful girl."

Hermione had blushed even more at the compliment.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way to get out of one of these things," he had told her. "Fred and George don't actually think ahead with most of their smaller pranks. One of them got caught under one with Harry a few minutes ago."

Hermione giggled at the image of Fred or George having to kiss a humiliated Harry. "Um, I guess, we have to… um…" She had never been at such a loss of words.

"Hermione," Bill whispered, his calloused hand reaching up to cup her face. "Don't think. Don't worry. You really are a beautiful girl."

She barely had time to gasp for breath before he placed his lips on hers.

It had been soft and sweet. Butterflies had swarmed in her stomach at the contact. At the gentle way he held her face. She started moving her lips with his. They had been under that mistletoe for three minutes kissing before the realized they were free to go. Bill had simply smiled at her blush and kissed her again.

"It's good to see you, Hermione," Bill's voice brought her back to the present. "Hope Ron and Harry haven't driven you mad yet."

She smiled at him from her spot at the table, still remembering their kiss.

"No, they haven't," she said softly, shaking her head.

"Good," he said as he ate.

Lunch was quickly finished, and Ginny had dragged Hermione away to unpack in their shared room for the Summer. The boys had gone to start a Quidditch game that Ginny soon joined in on while Hermione watched and read a book. She had to be careful not to linger too much on Bill as he flew around, sweating through his shirt as it stuck to his chiseled chest.

Ginny would wink at her when she was caught drooling.

The game ended in a landslide defeat and the Weasleys and Harry went to clean up before dinner was ready. Hermione was on her way into the house to offer her assistance in the kitchen, when large strong hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down the small hallway. She was about to squeal and try to break away, but she was turned around to see Bill looming over her.

He grinned at her in the slightly dark hallway, "I could not stop thinking about you since Christmas. Writing letters wasn't the same."

"I know what you mean," she admitted. She had only told Ginny about the kiss and their writing letters every few weeks while she was back at Hogwarts. She knew others wouldn't feel as excited as Ginny was about whatever was happening between them. After all, he was nine years older than her and she was just shy of seventeen. Everyone still thought she was besotted with Ron and they would eventually end up together.

But she didn't want that.

Bill softly cupped her face like he had at Christmas and leaned in to kiss her.

Just before their lips could actually meet, they heard Mrs. Weasley asking about, "Where did Hermione get off to?"

They gasped and pulled apart. Bill nudged her towards his mother, and she rushed off to offer her help in the kitchen, urging the woman over there so Bill could get upstairs without being noticed.

She hadn't gotten a chance to get Bill alone until dinner. By some happenstance, she ended up seated next to Bill. She saw by Ginny's smirk that the Weasley sister had somehow made it happen. She gave her friend a thankful smile. Dinner was an energetic affair. Fred and George started two small food fights before Molly magically glue them to opposite corners of the kitchen without their wands for 'time out's. Ron and Harry regaled the men with the fantastic Quidditch season they'd had. Hermione soon finished all the food she needed and just sat watching everyone catch up.

She almost fell out of her chair when she felt Bill's hand touch her knee and start slipping up her thigh.

His hand trailed under her skirt and she could feel his fingers start to ride up into the hem of her panties, trying to pull them down.

When his fingers reached her crotch, she panicked. They were surrounded by his family, her friends! They couldn't do this here! She hadn't even done anything like before in private! He was her first kiss, for Merlin's sake. Just at Christmas.

She reached under the table to try and push his hand off of her. But he was stronger than her and refused to back down. She could hear him chuckling next to her.

Then his ears pressed against her ear. "Don't think. Don't worry."

She shuddered as his fingers dug into the crotch of her panties and started pulling them down her legs. She wished she'd put something other than plain white panties on.

She didn't think about her panties any more after Bill vanished them and his hang trailed up her inner thigh to her warm folds. She bit into her lower lip when his calloused finger tips started stroking her slit up and down until her pussy grew wet. She tried to level her breathing and keep her face from flushing. It wouldn't do well if the Weasley family caught onto the fact that Bill was touching her pussy under the dinner table.

His touch built lightning inside her. Every swipe at her clit send a jolt up her spine. Ginny had told her all about the reality of sexual pleasure. She knew the mechanics of it, of course. But Ginny told her about foreplay and what generally felt good. Either receiving or giving. She didn't want to be so obviously inexperienced.

She rocked her hips a little at his touch as his fingers circled her clit with wide strokes. She wanted her first orgasm. Ginny had raved about how it felt to be given one by another person.

Unfortunately, their actions were cut off by Molly handing out chores to everyone to get the kitchen cleaned up. Hermione almost whined out loud when Bill's fingers disappeared. She wanted to continue.

But she took a deep breath and joined Ginny in drying the dishes Fred and George were charged with washing. Everyone hung about in different parts of the house. She got stuck with Ginny and Harry and Ron in Ron's room sitting around and talking for the better part of the night. Then Molly warned them all that it was getting late and they should go to bed.

Hermione gasped and turned bright red when she saw that Ginny had laid out one of her uniform skirts and black stockings on her bed in their room. "What are those for?"

Ginny winked at her, "The seduction. Trust me, put those on, wait 'til everyone's asleep, and go down to the kitchen."

Hermione blushed as she quickly changed and slipped under the bed to feign sleep. Mrs. Weasley always did a bed check at some point in the night. She heard the door open and blinked her eyes open sleepily to see Molly looking in. She feigned a yawn and small wave before turning over. Once the door was closed, she counted the seconds until she felt ready enough to slip out of her bed and tip toe downstairs into the kitchen.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Bill sitting at the table. He leaned back in his seat, smile playing up on his lips. "My, my, Miss Granger. Out after curfew?"

Hermione blushed as she realized why Ginny had pushed her into wearing the school girl skirt on.

Bill was smirking, "I'm a Prefect. I should take points off."

Hermione couldn't get into the innocent schoolgirl façade, even if that was what she was. So, she just smiled as she approached him in his chair. "You wouldn't do that to Gryffindor, would you?"

His eyes trailed up her form, from her stocking clad feet to her eyes. "I'm not above taking points away from my own house. But I wouldn't do that to you. I have other things in mind for you."

She smiled as she stood above him, her hip leaning into the edge of the table. "Oh?"

Bill's hands splayed over her thighs, gripping her hips and tugging her towards him. She landed a bit ungracefully in his lap, her thighs hugging around his and pelvis grinding into his hardness that had been ready for her all night. She gasped at the feeling of his sliding right against her panty-clad crotch. Bill hummed as he picked up the hem of her skirt to peer at the black lacy panties she'd snuck away from the others to buy at Hogsmede.

He ran his hands over the fabric, "I thought I vanished your knickers."

Hermione's voice was a strangled whisper. "I put on new ones."

"Why would you do that?" he asked. "I really should take off points now." He pushed his fingers

into the crotch of her panties, slightly dipping into her pussy. She mewled and rocked her hips – away or towards his touch, she wasn't sure. He chuckled, "But they are rather racy knickers, love. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Bills," she pleaded softly. "Just kiss me!"

"Gladly," he grunted before capturing her hair in his hands and bringing her mouth down to his. Their lips and teeth clashed together as they finally got to snog without a Weasley walking around the corner. Hermione whimpered in her throat as she felt heat wash over her the more they touched. Her chest pressed against his, as she desperately tried to get closer and closer to him. As close as possible.

Bill suddenly wrapped his arms around her fully and picked her up, standing and sitting her on the edge of the table as his lips roamed her neck.

Hermione started breathing heavier as his hot lips trailed down her neck and collarbone. She wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders to try and keep getting closer to him. When his fingers started teasing the hem of her panties, she panicked and suddenly pulling away, panting lightly. "Not—not here!"

Bill shushed her gently, cupping her face and cooing at her softly, "I know, darling. I wouldn't dream of taking your virginity on the kitchen table."

She frowned, "Then where…?"

"Charlie isn't here," he told her. "I have our room to myself."

Hermione felt her panties practically flood with her juices. The next second, she was wrapping up in his arms again and he was carrying up the stairs of the Burrow. She knew he had some extra strength from his more lupine tendencies. He wasn't breaking a sweat carrying her all the way up to his bedroom and casting a locking spell and silencing spell before gently dropping her on the bed. Another spell later and she was naked. She blushed furiously. She had never been naked in front of a man before. But by the look in his lust-filled eyes, she had no reason to be shy.

"You really are so beautiful," he rasped, stripping off his shirt. She stared at his muscles before he leaned over her body and started raining kisses over her neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, leading a trail down to her pussy.

She tensed when she could feel his hot breath on her folds, almost ready to crawl away.

His strong hand holding her hip down stopped her. "It's okay, 'Mione. You don't have anything to worry about. Every part of you is beautiful. But I have to get you ready, love. I want you to enjoy this. And remember it forever."

"I will," she whispered as he gently spread her legs apart and started kissing down to her pussy.

She gasped aloud as his tongue began to lick up and down her slit, spreading his saliva over her. He

hugged her hips in his hands as he kissed up and down her juicy pussy. His lips titled up so he latched around her throbbing clit and sucked on it, reveling in her keening cry. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair.

It had come out of nowhere. The pleasure ripped through her so suddenly that all she could do was seize up, shut her eyes, drop her mouth open and let out a keening cry. Bill lapped at her gently as she rode the wave of pleasure, his tough tongue licking her up and down in broad strokes. He kept his nose above her mound so he could breathe as her thighs closed around his head. As she came down, he lifted his head and placed soft kisses to her pelvis until her breathing evened out.

"Come up here," she begged, wanting to kiss him.

He did as told, climbing up her body and planting a big kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. She wanted to return the favor, and started trailing her hand down to the front of his jeans to cup his hardness.

He pulled away from her lips, grunting in pleasure. But then he pulled her hand away. "No, love. This is all about you. I'm already ready for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said certainly. "I'm ready, Bill. Please… make love to me."

He smiled at her tenderly, cupping her face and looking into her eyes, "I'd love nothing more, Hermione. I'll take care of you, I promise."

They kissed sweetly again before Bill leaned off of her to stand at the end of the bed and take off his jeans. As he undid the button and zip, his cock lobbed out with a slight bounce.

Her eyes widened comically at his size. How in the world would that fit inside her? Magic?

Bill sensed her unease and slowly crawled over her, stroking her hair out of her face. "Don't worry about a thing. I know it seems scary, especially for your first time. But I promise I'll be gentle. Do you still want to do this?"

She was nervous. She was scared. But she was also a Gryffindor. And very excited. Her body was still thrumming within her from the way he'd used his mouth on her. He knew how to make her feel good. He made her feel so beautiful and special. She trusted him.

She nodded strongly. "Yes. Please make love to me, Bill."

He let out a shuddering breath that made her feel sexier than she'd ever felt and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her legs apart and pushed them up a bit. She flushed at the feeling of being so exposed and spread out to his gaze. But she pushed those nerves aside when he started pressing the head of his large cock at the entrance of her pussy. She held her breath, bracing herself.

"Don't tense up, love," Bill warned her. "Just relax. I won't hurt you."

She let out a breath as he pulled the tip away to give her time. She took a deep breath, putting effort in relaxing, before she nodded for him to continue. He took her hand with one of his and intertwined their fingers together, pushing their joined hands up by her head. He locked eyes with her as he ran the tip of his cock along her clit and folds, before settling against her hole and starting to slowly, softly push his shaft into her.

She winced a little as he stretched her more than she'd ever been. It was new and uncomfortable at first. He stilled inside her and peppered kisses along her face until she breathed out and shifted her hips under him. "Please… keep going…"

"You sure?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, titling her hips against him, "Please, Bill."

He kissed her lips before leaning up to slide his cock out of her. He rubbed the head of his lubricated cock along her clit a few times before slowly sliding back inside of her.

"Oh, you feel like heaven, darling," Bill groaned above her. He leaned himself against her, chest pressing into her bare breasts. His hips rocked back and forth languidly, cock dipping into her smoothly every time it reared out of her. "You feel so good around me."

Hermione couldn't help the little moans and gasps slipping out of her mouth, right against his face as he leaned over her. "Oh – Merlin, Bill, it's starting to feel good. Feels incredible." And it did. With every swipe inside her, every turn his cock took to fill up her pussy, she felt like the pleasure was mounting inside her. The wonderful friction of his cock sliding against her inner walls again and again pumped her growing ball of wonderful pleasure to keep inflating.

She titled her face to press her lips to his cheek, his neck. Any place her neck could crane to reach. He panted into her neck as he moved inside her, his whole body enveloping hers. She finally gained enough confidence to touch him back, hands roving his back and gluts.

The little orb of pleasure in her core kept building and building. The ramp up to her end was much slower and more obvious than it was with his tongue on her. But it seemed to also feel stronger. Almost too much. Too overwhelming. "Bill, Bill, please…" she gasped, bowing her head back, "something's… happening…"

"Me too," he rasped into her skin. "Don't fight it, 'Mione. I promise it'll feel amazing. We're going to cum together."

"Please… harder?" she gasped like it was a question. She was begging for him to go harder. "Please… I think I'm close…"

Growling a bit in his chest – another lupine tendency of his – he reared up and pounded into her with

precision that rocked her towards the headboard.

He swallowed Hermione's cry when the bubble in her core finally popped, releasing wave after wave of pleasure throughout every nerve in her body. Bill's hips pummeled into her pussy until he stuttered and slammed into her, holding still as he spilled string after string of sticky cum into her pulsing walls and open womb. She massaged every ounce of cum out of his weeping cock until he was spent, panting into her chest. She panted up to the ceiling, her whole body slack.

After a moment of collecting themselves, she felt his lips whisper into her breast, "Stay."

She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Yes."

He was as gentle as possible as he pulled out of her, catching her slight wince. She reassured him that she was just a little sore.

Bill grabbed his wand and waved it over her, whispering a few spells that cleaned her up, then him. He laid on his back next to her. She reached over for his hand, nervous. Was this as serious to him as it was to her?

He willingly intertwined his fingers with hers, "Did you… enjoy tonight?"

"It was amazing, Bill," Hermione said softly. She peered up at him, "I'm so lucky it was you."

"I'm lucky you looked twice at me," he chuckled. "So lucky. You're so beautiful. And brilliant. You could do loads better."

"I don't think so," she said. "I think I love you."

She was nervous saying the words, but his answer smile swept her worries away. "I do love you, Hermione Granger. And I hope you'll wait for me 'til you finish school."

She nodded, smiling and tearing up, "Of course."

They turned on their sides, so they were facing each other, arms wrapping over each other as their legs tangled. Bill pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead as she let out a little yawn. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/18229076/comments/new

First


	8. Harry and the veela sisters

Harry Potter and the Veela Sisters Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/4979758.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Rape/Non-Con, Underage Category: F/M, Multi Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Relationship: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur

Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour

Character: Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour Additional Tags: Threesome - F/F/M, Sibling Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Love

Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Sex Toys, Sisters, Attempted Seduction, Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Vibrator, Orgasm Delay, Veela, Chastity Device, PWP, Polygamy, Polyjuice Potion, OT3

Stats: Published: 2015-10-11 Completed: 2019-10-03 Chapters: 12/12 Words: 48652

Harry Potter and the Veela Sisters by dirtyuncle

Summary

Harry Potter goes on a beach vacation with his fiancée Fleur Delacour. Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, wheedles her way into coming along.

Notes

Mostly smut from chapter 2 onward. Non-con elements early on. Not angsty or dark./users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle

Chapter 1

Life was good, Harry decided as he lazed on the sunny beach without a worry in the world. He had more money and fame than he knew what to do with, and his successful Quidditch career left him plenty of time during off-season to pursue whatever caught his fancy. Not too shabby for a boy who grew up in a cupboard—and he owed most of it to his gorgeous fiancée, Fleur.

They had first met during the disastrous Triwizard Tournament. She wasn't too impressed with the "leetle boy", but he soon blew her expectations away by displaying skill and tenacity that allowed him to compete with the older champions as an equal. He even saved Fleur's little sister during the second task. Years later, she admitted that Harry had looked "like a dashing hero" to her when he emerged from the lake with Gabrielle in his arms. Of course, nothing more happened back then; the gap between them was too wide, and with Voldemort's return, Harry had other things on his mind.

Fleur had eventually written to him under the pretense of relaying Gabrielle's thanks. The two began exchanging letters, and Harry found himself opening up to her like no one else. He felt that she really understood him, although he had no idea why a beautiful girl was acting so friendly towards someone like him. Oh, he could see the not-so-subtle hints in her letters now, but back then he had just been too clueless.

Then Fleur came to England to intern at Gringotts in Harry's sixth year, and everything changed. He grinned every time he recalled their first Hogsmeade dates, which were full of awkward fumbling, blushing, and tentative smiles. Fleur knew what she wanted, but she didn't have much in the way of dating experience, whereas Harry was just too unsure of himself, refusing to believe that someone like Fleur Delacour could like him back. Still, he mustered his Gryffindor courage one day and kissed her.

The rest, as they say, was history. Motivated like never before, he threw himself into his studies and dedicated all his time (except for when he was sneaking out to meet his girlfriend) to improving himself. In the end, Voldemort never stood a chance against him and his allies.

Harry, having had his fill of Dark wizards, went on a lengthy trip around the continent with Fleur, after which he returned to England to play professional Quidditch. He eventually proposed to her after obtaining permission from her parents, who were old money purebloods. At twenty-one, he was in no hurry to marry, but at least being engaged got the hordes of fangirls off his back.

And now he was on a private beach in southern France, watching two topless sisters frolic in the surf. Yup, life was pretty great.

Harry shaded his eyes with his hand, languidly observing the Delacour siblings squeal in delight as they splashed water on each other. Veela heritage was evident in their striking features, flawless skin, and lustrous hair—Fleur's an ethereal silvery-blonde, and Gabrielle's shining with a golden hue. They both had lithe and graceful figures, Fleur's more feminine than her sister's who was still growing into her womanly form, yet already displaying signs of great beauty.

Harry shook his head and averted his gaze. Ogling his fiancée's underage sister was entirely inappropriate—and besides, Fleur's jiggling jubblies were not only safer, but also more fun to leer at than Gabby's still-developing breasts. He amused himself doing just that, until Fleur ended the show by wading in for a swim, while Gabrielle made her way towards him. Harry sighed and lay back on the towel, listening to the crunch of footsteps rapidly draw closer.

"Hey, Harry," Gabrielle chirped, sounding a little out of breath.

He did his best to keep his eyes on her face rather than her heaving chest. "Hey, you. Not going for a swim?"

"I'm getting a little burnt here. Put some sunscreen on my back, please?"

"Er..." He searched for Fleur with his eyes as if intending to seek her permission, but she was still out in the water. Wait, why was he getting so flustered over this? "Sure."

Gabby plopped prone on the towel and Harry gently massaged some soothing lotion onto her warm skin. "Your back does look a little red. Maybe you should stay under the parasol for now."

"Merci, Harry," she said, rolling over. "I'll do the front myself."

"Anytime." He handed over the sunscreen bottle, then hastily turned away when Gabrielle began to diligently rub the lotion onto her breasts. He thought he saw her smirk, but chalked it up to his imagination. "Um, I'll just go for a dip."

Harry bid a swift retreat and marched into the refreshingly cool water until he was deep enough to swim. He raced towards Fleur with strong, steady strokes. The reason for his agitation eluded him —this certainly wasn't the first time he was on a topless beach—so he decided to work off the excess energy and put himself as far away from the source of his unease as possible.

He caught up to Fleur and surprised her by giving her a hug and making them plunge briefly under water.

Surfacing, she punched his chest lightly. "Harry!"

"I've missed you," he said huskily, kissing her and tasting the salt on her lips.

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Mm... It's been what, fifteen minutes?"

"That's fifteen minutes too long."

She hugged him over the shoulders, then gasped lightly as her knee accidentally brushed his crotch. "You must've missed me a lot, Harry." She pressed her body to his for a moment, looking up with half-lidded eyes. "Let's go back to the villa and have a quick lunch, then..."

He groaned. "If your sister wasn't around, I'd be fucking you on the beach right now."

Fleur blushed lightly. "Don't be so grumpy. I haven't been spending much time with her lately, and she begged me to take her with us." She pecked Harry on the lips. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

Harry grinned and kissed her back, submerging them both again.

When they returned from their extended swim, Gabrielle was waiting with a cheerful smile and two dewy glasses in her hands.

"Thanks, Gabby." Fleur drank with small, dainty sips.

"Thank you." Harry gulped his drink down greedily; the fruity taste was unfamiliar, but the ice- cold liquid was pleasantly refreshing. "Why don't we pack up and—"

"Already? Aw, come on, we just got here!" Gabrielle interrupted, making puppy eyes at her older

sister. "I still want to build a sand castle, and look for seashells, and..."

Fleur laughed lightly and tousled her sister's hair. "You're such a child. Build your castle, I'll stay here and work on my tan."

Gabrielle beamed again. "Harry, come and help me build Beauxbatons?"

"I don't know..." He gave Fleur a pleading look. Having never done it during his childhood, he loved playing on the beach, but he was uncomfortable with the idea of staying in such close proximity to the scantily-dressed younger girl.

Fleur giggled at the panicked expression on his face. "Oh, go on, Harry. Playing in the sand is not so bad every once in a while."

"That's not why..." He sighed, raking a hand through his damp hair; there was no good way to explain his reluctance. "Well, all right."

"Yay!" Gabrielle took his hand and dragged him off.

Having somehow survived the unexpectedly torturous beach trip, Harry finally managed to have some alone time with Fleur after sending her younger sister off to do some shopping. As such, he was in a much better mood come evening, whistling as he went to get a drink from the icebox.

He halted at the threshold of the airy living room. Gabrielle was lying down on the sofa, swinging her legs and humming as she leafed through a magazine. She was clad in nothing but a loose shirt and a pair of striped panties. Harry gulped, then steeled his resolve and continued on his quest for a cold beverage.

"Cover up a little, Gabrielle," he said as nonchalantly as he could while he walked past.

"It's not that cold yet."

He gave an embarrassed cough. "That's not what I meant. You're not a kid anymore, so..."

"Hm?" Her gaze lifted from the magazine to his face, and she giggled. "Oh, don't be silly, Harry. You're my future brother-in-law—we're almost family."

"That's true, I suppose." He poured himself a glass of juice, deliberately not looking anywhere near her prone form. Yes, he was probably making too big of a deal out of it. After all, having no siblings of his own (Dudley hardly counted), he had no idea what behavior was considered normal.

Fleur chose this moment to walk into the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Gabrielle's choice of attire just like Harry had.

"Gabrielle, put on some shorts!"

"'Kaaay..." She got up and yawned. "Actually, I might as well go to sleep. Night, Harry. Night, sis." She waved to Harry, then bounded up to Fleur and gave her a hug.

Fleur's expression softened. "Good night, Gabby."

"I told her the same thing, but she didn't listen," Harry groused as he watched the youngest Delacour skip down the corridor.

Fleur shrugged. "Don't mind her, she can be a brat sometimes. Moonlight stroll?"

Harry smiled. "Romantic. Let me grab my wand."

The next day dawned unusually cold, with grey skies and pouring rain. The trio stayed cooped up inside the cozy villa, playing cards and catching up on their reading. While they could have Apparated or Floo'd away any time they wanted, listening to the steady thrum of rain while staying warm and snug was so peaceful and relaxing that no one wanted to leave.

After a grueling Quidditch season and the subsequent week of wild parties, this was exactly the kind of rest Harry needed. It felt like him and Fleur were the only people in the world... Well, them, and Gabrielle. He would've preferred if it was just the two of them, but he couldn't resent Gabby's presence. In fact, he made every effort to include her in their conversations, fighting the odd feelings he had been having around her lately. He had always been at good terms with the youngest Delacour, and cared for her like a brother... or so he had thought. Now he kept noticing Gabrielle's cute little gestures—like the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, or how she worried her lip when choosing a card to pick—and it was driving him crazy. What was wrong with him?

Their impromptu card tournament continued after dinner. Still, Harry was never one to sit still for long, so after losing yet another match of Exploding Snap to the gleeful sisters, he decided to take his Firebolt II out for a ride. Except the weather was terrible, so he had to do it indoors. Reluctant at first, his girlfriend was soon clutching his back and screaming in delight as they barreled through the corridors at breakneck speed. The pair finally crashed and fell on a sofa, laughing their heads off.

A pouty Gabrielle then came up to them and pestered Fleur until she persuaded Harry to give her baby sister a ride as well. The performance was repeated with three people on the broomstick. Fleur hugged her fiancé from behind and a decidedly uncomfortable Harry wrapped his arms around Gabby, who sat in the front and squealed at every sharp turn.

Evening found Harry and Fleur in front of the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and staring at the flames. Well, that was mostly Fleur, for Harry had been sneaking peeks down her bathrobe for a while, and was just waiting for her to finish her beverage so he could grab and carry her into the bedroom. He hugged her with his left arm and leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

A floorboard creaked behind them, followed by a soft patter of steps. Harry drew back and sighed ever so slightly. Gabrielle walked up carrying two mugs and plopped down on Harry's right, entirely too close for his comfort. She wore a matching bathrobe a few sizes smaller than Fleur's, which revealed a rather indecent amount of legs.

Harry averted his eyes and tried to shift closer to his fiancée. As if to spite him, Gabrielle followed, sidling up to him and eliminating the gap altogether. He frowned at her, but only got an oblivious smile in response.

"More chocolate, Harry, big sis?" she asked sweetly and extended the mugs towards them.

Fleur smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Gabby, mine's still half full. Harry's finished his, though."

"No, thanks. We were about to go to bed, anyway." His voice came out a little colder than he intended.

"Oh... Okay." She ducked her head and stared at the cups dejectedly. "Sorry I'm in the way. I'll just —"

"Gabby, wait." Fleur elbowed Harry in the side, making him wince. "Harry didn't mean it, you can stay all you want."

He groaned inwardly. Great—now he was feeling like a total ass, and to top it off, there was a bruise developing on his ribs. "Er, what she said. I'll take that chocolate, Gabrielle."

She beamed at him and leaned forward, handing him a mug and simultaneously revealing the fact that she was wearing no bra under the skimpy bathrobe. Harry looked away in a hurry and took a huge gulp of the scalding-hot liquid.

"Cheers."

"You're welcome." She kept the second mug for herself, taking a tiny sip and exhaling contentedly.

"Gabby, come here," Fleur said dreamily, reclining and extending an arm around Harry's back. "Let your big sister give you a hug."

"Yay, hugs!" She made to get up, then paused, gazing at the way Harry's arm was draped around her older sister's shoulders. "I wish Harry would give me one..." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Fleur giggled and pinched her younger sister's side. "Oh dear. Does little Gabby still have a crush on her hero? Should I be worried about competition?"

"Ow! I was just thinking that it looked so comfortable, so I kind of... blurted it out." Her cheeks were pink, and she wasn't meeting their eyes.

"It is very comfortable." Fleur snuggled into Harry's side. "Harry has such strong, manly arms, and I feel so warm and safe when he holds me."

"Must be nice," Gabrielle said wistfully.

"It sure is." Fleur took a sip of her chocolate, then rubbed Harry's leg. "Come on, give poor Gabby a hug."

He froze for a moment. Fleur normally acted territorial and chased away the women who dared approach him in public (something he was grateful for, to be honest), but she clearly had no qualms about her little sister getting closer to him than any of his fangirls ever did. Then again, she also had no idea that Harry was having these inappropriate urges towards her sibling. He had to act casual until he managed to sort himself out.

"Er, sure. Come here, Gabrielle."

He raised his right arm and the younger girl took no time at all to crawl underneath and nestle against his side as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He lowered it awkwardly, taking care not to touch her exposed skin as though afraid of being burned.

Paying him no heed, Gabrielle immediately leaned against him and closed her eyes contentedly. "Mm... I can see why you keep him around, big sis."

Fleur laughed lightly. "You can have the same thing when you find a boyfriend. Of course, I doubt he will be as amazing as Harry Potter."

She pouted. "No fair."

Harry squirmed slightly, still unable to relax. Gabby's hair appeared to be freshly washed, and its light fruity scent was intoxicating.

Fleur looked up at him and arched her delicate eyebrows. "Shouldn't you look a little happier? You have a girl under each arm, and I don't mean to brag, but us Delacour women are gorgeous." She poked him in the side. "Come on. Your frown is an insult to our beauty."

"Plus, we're quarter-veela," Gabrielle piped up. "Which makes the crime even worse."

"That's right. Our hair is amazing," Fleur continued, "and don't even let me get started on our skin. Silky smooth, you know." She demonstrated by running her fingers across her bare leg.

Harry's lips twitched. "Oh? What else?"

"Glad you asked. We have jaw-dropping figures." Fleur smiled mischievously. "Well, I do, at least. Gabby's still a skinny twig."

"Hey, I have boobs now," Gabrielle said. Harry snorted at her indignant tone. "No, really, I do— here!" She grasped the lapels of her bathrobe.

"Wha—" he yelped and tried to jump back, dragging Fleur with him. It was a good thing she wasn't holding her cup anymore, for both of them fell on their backs.

Fleur stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then began laughing. "Harry, you should have seen your face," she gasped out, "you looked completely terrified!"

He groaned and slapped his forehead. Of course, Gabrielle had only been pretending—and even if she had flashed him, it wouldn't have been anything he hadn't seen before.

Gabrielle popped up next to them, sticking out her still-covered chest. "Boo! Beware the boobies!"

Fleur giggled again. "D-don't worry, Harry, I'll protect your chastity!" She dived at her sister and pushed her down, then tickled her sides.

Gabrielle shrieked with laughter as she kicked her legs helplessly. "Fleur... Haha, come on... Stop, I can't breathe..."

"Do you give up?"

"Ye-yes." She lay still until Fleur relaxed her grip. "Ha ha, chance!"

"Why, you little—" Fleur collapsed on the rug, laughing uncontrollably as her sister commenced her counterattack.

Forgotten for the moment, Harry enjoyed the view with a grin on his face. If Fleur asked him later, he'd say it was because he was happy to see the two Delacours get along so well. The way their bathrobes had hiked up as they wrestled each other had nothing to do with it, of course.

Chapter 2

Chapter Notes

All potion vials sold in the wizarding world are charmed to be unbreakable.

Harry plowed a whimpering Fleur from behind, holding her hips while she clutched the blanket and made little noises of approval. She was really getting into it, matching his thrusts and smacking her perfect ass against his thighs.

"You like it rough, don't you?" He slapped her backside.

"I love it," Fleur gasped out. "Plus fort, Harry!"

"Horny little veela." He quickened his pace, groaning at the incredible feeling of Fleur's hot wet folds around his shaft. Feeling close to finishing, he cast his gaze around the room seeking any distraction. His eyes landed on the curtain-covered window and he froze in shock.

Barely visible in the gap between the thick drapes was a head of golden hair and a pair of wide blue eyes. The girl behind the window didn't seem to realize that Harry had noticed her, focused as she was on his lower body. Her cheeks were flushed and her arm was moving in small, rhythmic twitches.

"Harry," Fleur moaned, grinding her ass against him, "don't stop."

"Ah, fuck!" Harry was too close to care anymore. He drove into Fleur's sopping-wet cunt and resumed pumping furiously.

"Like that... Don't stop... Your cock feels so fucking good!"

About to finish himself, Harry reached forward and tugged on Fleur's silvery locks, forcing her to arch her back as he continued to fuck her. Her moans increased in volume, and he could feel her tightening up around him. Several more hard thrusts sent him over the edge, and he spurted his seed inside her.

"Oh god, baby... Oh, yes..." Harry groaned and buried himself deeper into her heat, even as she clamped down on his shaft.

"Foutre—je jouis, Harry—oh, oh, oooh!" Her body rocked by her own climax, Fleur tilted her head back, eyes closed in bliss as she clenched around his cock repeatedly, milking him for every last drop.

Thoroughly spent, Harry practically collapsed on top of her, sweating and panting as she shuddered in his arms. Finally, Fleur opened her eyes and turned towards him, drawing in gulps of air.

"Mon dieu, that was..." She trailed off, her gaze leveled at the window. "G-Gabby?" Gathering up the blanket, she attempted to cover herself up.

His head swiveled just in time to see a flash of golden hair disappear behind the curtains. Snorting, he gently pried the blanket out of Fleur's hands. "Not much point in that. She's been there for some

time."

"What?" She rounded on him. "If you saw her, why didn't you stop?"

He smirked. "You told me not to."

"You great prat," Fleur said, slapping his shoulder. Her brow furrowed. "I'll talk to Gabby. I was her age not too long ago, so I understand her being curious about these sort of things, but peeping on us is too much."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good, maybe she'll listen to you. She's been acting a bit inappropriately ever since we got here."

"Oh?" Fleur arched her eyebrows. "Do tell."

"Well, she keeps jumping on my back asking for a ride. And prancing around in her underwear. And sometimes both of those things at the same time..." Harry trailed off when he saw the look on Fleur's face. "Er, I'm probably looking too much into this. I told her to act more her age, but—"

"I'm not angry at you," Fleur interrupted with a dangerous glint in her eye. "I fear I know exactly what Gabrielle is doing."

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Harry had suggested going out, but Fleur chose to stay in for some inexplicable reason. Now she was trying to act casual and make small talk, but he could see her watching Gabrielle like a hawk. The younger sister, on the other hand, was unusually meek and quiet, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Harry sighed. The girls had their discussion, so why hadn't they made up? What Gabrielle did wasn't even that big of a deal. Sure, it was embarrassing to be seen like that, but they'd probably be able to laugh about it a few years down the road. Well, that, or forget it completely—either way worked for him.

He pushed his plate aside. The food (prepared by house-elves, who never showed themselves) was delicious as usual, but the atmosphere around the table was dismal. He'd probably have to cut the holiday short—maybe drop by the Delacour manor tomorrow to thank them for letting him use the villa, then take an international Portkey back to London.

"Tea, Harry?" Gabrielle spoke up.

"Oh, cheers." Harry accepted the cup and inhaled the unfamiliar, but pleasant aroma; probably another scented blend the girls were so fond of. He raised the cup to his lips, but Fleur's arm shot out and stopped him before he could take a sip.

"Can I have that?" she asked sweetly. "I'm parched."

He gave her a curious look. "Uh... sure, I'll pour myself another one."

"You do that, mon chéri." She pecked him on the cheek and walked out with the mug in her hands. "Don't wait for me, I'll be in Gabby's room for a while."

Gabrielle paled and got up hurriedly. "Um, sis... Wait!"

"What was that all about?" Harry muttered to the empty room.

He cleaned up, leafed through a newspaper, took a shower, then read some more in the bedroom. It was dark already, yet the girls were still cooped up in Gabrielle's room. Harry was understandably concerned, but he figured he had to give them some space to work out their issues—or whatever they were doing in there.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom flew open and Fleur strode in, looking slightly disheveled and holding a purse and a wand in her hands.

"Finally," he said, "what took you so long?"

"You can ask this conniving bitch," she said icily, looking over her shoulder.

"No, please, I'm sorry," a voice rang from the corridor. "Please don't let him see me like this."

Harry squinted at the darkness. "Gabrielle?" He looked at Fleur in askance.

The older witch waved her wand at the shadowy corridor behind her, and in floated Gabrielle, tied to one of the dining room chairs. Her face was red and teary as she struggled against the ropes, her ankles secured to the opposite chair legs and her hands bound behind her back. She was dressed in the same T-shirt and shorts she had worn to dinner, but they were rumpled and messy, as if she had been in a fight.

"Please," she begged, "please don't tell Harry. I don't want him to h-hate me."

He shot to his feet. "What the hell, Fleur! No matter how angry you are with her, there's no reason to do... well, this!" He reached for his wand lying on the bedside cabinet.

"Harry, wait," Fleur said. Her voice was oddly calm, her anger cold and controlled. "Don't you even want to hear what she did?"

He paused. "So she saw us going at it—big deal. She's a hormonal teenager, it's..."

"Not that," Fleur said impatiently. She grabbed Gabrielle's chin. "Go on, fess up!"

"I swear I won't do it again," she stammered out, "please, don't tell him..."

"If you don't, then I will."

"No, wait—"

Fleur raised her wand. "Silencio! Harry, remember when I said I knew what Gabrielle was doing?"

"Y-yes." He had never heard Fleur pronounce her sister's name with such malice.

"I'd hoped I was wrong. I thought my baby sister would never do something like that to me. To us." Fleur paced in front of the chair, her voice heating up as she talked. "I fell for her cutesy act, thinking she was just a kid. Well, I was wrong. She was planning to seduce you, Harry. She dosed you with potions. And she had the gall to do that right in front of my eyes!" She practically screamed out the last line, breathing heavily.

Harry gulped. This was a part-veela in her full fury, as beautiful as she was terrifying. Distracted as he was by Fleur's subtly sharpened features, it took a minute for her words to sink in. When they did, he plunked down on the bed, his brain working in an overdrive to remember the smallest details. The way he craved to touch Gabrielle, even when his fiancée was right next to him. The way he kept beating himself up about those feelings.

He scowled. Wizards might have sold love potions in corner shops like souvenirs, but to him it seemed like a vile form of mind control. One only had to remember the tragic story of Voldemort's parents. No, that was a bad comparison. Harry was fond of Gabrielle, after all—she was like a sister he never had. A sister unrelated by blood, who grew up into an attractive young woman, whom he often fantasized about. Wait, was that him or the potion talking?

He glanced at Gabrielle, who was watching him with teary eyes. "You're certain she did all that?"

Fleur reached into the purse she had been holding and pulled out two bottles. "I found these in her room. Your tea was spiked, like I suspected."

"You know I'm pants at Potions," Harry said. "What are they?"

"A mild love potion that works its magic through smell," Fleur said, indicating the larger bottle which held a small amount of pink liquid. "We learned about it in class; she must've brewed it herself. How long have you been dosing him, sister?" She waved her wand to cancel the silencing charm.

Gabrielle ducked her head and mumbled something.

"Gabrielle." Fleur put a finger under her chin and made her look up. "How long?"

"Four days," the younger girl said, refusing to look anywhere near Harry.

Fleur's eyes widened. "It's nearly empty. Just how much did you use?"

She began sobbing. "T-there wasn't much time... and, and Harry barely paid any attention to me, so..."

"Silly girl. My boyfriend can resist the Imperius curse—a potion like that won't affect him." Fleur gave him a proud look and Harry looked away abashedly. He refrained from informing her that the potion had indeed been working quite well.

"And this? Looks store-bought." Fleur raised an ornate vial with a black label attached. "Lowers inhibitions and induces lust," she read, then shot Harry a look. "Is that why you've been so... hmm. It looks like I have you to thank for the mind-blowing sex I've been having with my man, Gabby."

Harry gritted his teeth. "It's not funny. Do you have any idea what I went through? Shit, if you left us alone for just half a day, Fleur, I could've—I could've assaulted her!"

"That's exactly what she wanted, mon chéri," Fleur said. "Honestly, I'm more than impressed with your self-control. Us Delacour women are gorgeous, after all."

He shook his head. "What was she even thinking?"

Fleur tossed her purse and wand on the bed, only keeping the lust potion in her hand. "Don't worry, we're going to teach my slutty sister a lesson she'll never forget."

"F-Fleur?" Gabby's eyes were wide as saucers.

Fleur stooped over her. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to steal my fiancé, even if it's my beloved little sister." She uncorked the vial.

"Wha—"

As soon as Gabby opened her mouth to speak, Fleur's hand shot out and grasped her cheeks to keep

it that way. She used her other hand to shove the phial down Gabrielle's throat.

"Mmm... Mmmph!" The chair shook as Gabrielle struggled against the ropes with every ounce of her strength. Fleur tilted her sister's jaw upwards until she made a few involuntary gulps, then yanked out the vial, which was nearly empty. Gabrielle began coughing noisily.

Ignoring her sister's distress, Fleur licked a few stray drops off the glass rim. "Stop making such a racket. It doesn't taste bad at all."

Harry had been too stunned to stop her. "Fleur, ah, aren't you going a tad too far?"

"Stay out of this, babe," she said sweetly. "This is a family matter."

"Sis..." Gabrielle coughed and spat. "What did you do, it's too much—"

"Oh, shush—it will be a good lesson. You're going to learn how Harry felt for the last few days. Except..." Fleur walked up to the bed to rummage inside her purse. "You did more than just drug him, didn't you? You also strutted around the house half-naked. You spied on him in the shower. You even rubbed your itty titties against his back in hopes he would finally give in." She withdrew the small object she had been looking for.

"Is—is that a Golden Snitch?" Harry outstretched his arm by reflex.

"A very special one," Fleur said with a devilish smile. "I was intending for you to use it on me, but I guess Gabby here is going to get the first taste."

"Huh," he said eloquently.

"You'll see." She strolled towards the chair and knelt in front of Gabrielle's spread legs. Her slender fingers reached out to grip the zipper of her shorts.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked in a panicked tone. "Fleur—wait, don't!"

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. His girlfriend unzipped Gabrielle's shorts ever so slowly, her gaze darting up to her sister's alarmed expression and back down to her crotch. Harry had no idea whether Fleur was suddenly unsure of what she was doing, or merely savoring the total control she had over the younger girl. She then tugged the garment as far as it would go down Gabrielle's tanned legs, leaving a familiar pair of striped panties in full view.

"Ah, no—Harry, don't look!" Gabrielle's face was as red as a tomato. "Sis, please, please let me go already."

"Isn't this what you wanted? You've been showing off your underwear to him since we came here," Fleur said in a slightly husky voice. "Such a cute pair, too. Did you buy it especially for Harry?"

Gabrielle ducked her head. "N-no."

"I'm your sister, Gabby," Fleur said. "I know when you're lying. It seems you still haven't learned your lesson, so I have no qualms about this next part."

She tapped the crown of Gabrielle's head with her wand and murmured a spell, then did the same with the Snitch. The golden ball came to life, buzzing softly between Fleur's fingers.

Gabrielle's breathing quickened. "What—what are you going to do?"

Fleur smiled mischievously and leaned forward to speak into her ear. "You seem awfully flustered.

Are you turned on by being tied up and helpless in front of Harry? Are you hoping he'll do something... naughty to you?"

Gabrielle's breath seemed to catch in her throat. She stiffened, then shook her head frantically.

Fleur straightened up. "Salope. I can tell when you're lying, remember?"

"I'm not lying! I'm not!"

"Harry's mine," Fleur continued, paying no attention to her sister's pleas. "I'm going to teach that to you one way or another."

She opened her palm, releasing the Snitch. It darted this way and that, then lowered itself between Gabby's legs and pressed against her panties, buzzing softly.

"Eep! N-no way..." The girl gasped at the sudden stimulation, then bit her lip. "Nn... W-what is this thing?"

"Feels so good, doesn't it?" Fleur purred, tucking a stray strand of Gabby's golden hair behind her ear. "Do you like it?"

"I—I don't," she replied breathlessly. "Let me go, p-please."

Fleur sighed. "I don't know why you're being so difficult. This is no different from you fingering your little twat while spying on us. Now, then"—she turned around and spoke over her shoulder —"try not to break before we're finished."

"Wait... ma sœur, s'il te plaît!" Gabrielle gasped and gritted her teeth as the Snitch kept teasing her sensitive spots without respite.

"So noisy," the elder sister muttered, carelessly firing a silencing spell over her shoulder. "There. Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry."

Fleur sauntered towards him, swaying her hips as she slid the straps of her sundress off her tanned shoulders. She wiggled out of it, leaving it to pool on the floor, pushed Harry down on the bed, then took a moment to unclasp her bra. He froze, transfixed by the sight of her supple breasts, and Fleur used the chance to lean down and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"J'ai envie de toi," she whispered in his ear huskily when she broke for air. "My pussy is dripping for you." She bent over him and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying, her pebbled nipples brushing his chest.

He inhaled sharply as he felt her heat press on his thigh, then craned his neck forward and spoke before things could get completely out of hand. "Ah, baby... your sister, she's—"

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. "I want her to watch, Harry. Gabby needs to learn that you—are—mine."

Scooting back, Fleur slid his boxers down, and his member sprang up fully erect, courtesy of the show the two sisters had put on for him earlier. She licked her lips and glided against him, rubbing her silk thong against his length.

"Mm, magnifique... I need you inside me, right now." She slid the strip of silk aside and rubbed her slit along his cock, coating it with her love juice. Her eyes were dark with desire when she grabbed him and guided him towards her entrance.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Harry grunted as he was enveloped by her hot wetness.

Fleur lifted herself up slightly, then sank down onto him until he was all the way inside her. "You fill me up so much," she moaned, her tightness squeezing his member. She repeated the motion, starting to slide up and down his shaft steadily.

Harry ran his fingers up her sides and cupped her soft mounds, and Fleur gasped when his thumb brushed her rosy nipple. She leaned into his touch to allow his hands better access, her silvery- blonde hair cascading onto his chest as he kneaded her breasts eagerly.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she rode him faster. Her red lips were parted slightly and she made sensual noises every time Harry's dick touched her deepest spot.

He groaned. "I'm not going to last if you don't slow down." His girlfriend had always been a wildcat in the sheets, but now it was as if she was possessed. Harry doubted the potion had been so strong that a few drops were enough to turn Fleur into a sex-crazed nympho. Was it because her sister was watching just a few feet away?

"Just a bit longer, mon chéri." Fleur braced her hands on his chest and adjusted her angle, then began rocking her hips back and forth with slow, deliberate movements. "C'est bon," she whimpered, "you feel so good!"

She started to grind faster again, keeping his length inside her, her breasts bouncing with every stroke. Mesmerized by the look of ecstasy on her flushed face, Harry tried desperately to hold off for her.

"Harry—I'm so close," she gasped, her movements becoming frantic. "Please, babe, I want you to fill me with your cum."

Biting her lip, she rose then slammed herself down, engulfing him to the hilt with her heat, once, twice. Seizing her hips, Harry tried to match her with a few rapid thrusts of his own before his mind went blank; he groaned, releasing torrents of spunk inside her.

Fleur's back arched and she cried out, her pussy contracting rhythmically around his thickness as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure consumed her body. She kept squeezing his cock long after Harry was spent, making little jerks with her hips and moaning softly. At last, she collapsed atop him, panting hard for breath.

Harry kissed the crown of her head. "God, Fleur," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," she murmured into his chest. "Stay inside me for a while."

He held her and stroked her hair gently for a time. "Hey... aren't we forgetting something?"

Fleur raised her head, her blue eyes widening. "Gabby!"

Chapter 3

Fleur rose and scooted to the edge of the bed, Harry following suit with a grunt. They both stared at the sight, Harry with amazement and his girlfriend with something akin to smug satisfaction.

Gabrielle had been reduced to a quivering, drooling mess. Her face was flushed and teary, her beautiful hair matted and all over the place. The stiff points of her nipples were visible through the T-shirt as she breathed heavily. Harry lowered his gaze. There was a large damp spot on Gabrielle's panties, and even a puddle of wetness on the chair itself. The Golden Snitch was fluttering silently between her legs.

"Holy fuck." He gulped. "It's not doing anything, though. Is it broken?"

As if in response, the toy darted forward and pressed against her soaked knickers, vibrating softly. Gabby parted her lips in a soundless moan, then gritted her teeth when the Snitch flew away again.

Fleur laughed gleefully at the frustrated expression on her sister's face. "Like I said, this toy is special. It will keep a girl on the brink of orgasm for as long as possible... Until the lightest touch could send her over the edge."

Harry imagined using the toy on his girlfriend until she was mad with the need for release. Fleur had the best ideas. "That's... kind of hot."

"Isn't it?" Fleur raised her wand to cancel the silencing spell. "Let's see what Gabby has to say for herself."

"Please, please, please," a stream of words poured out of Gabrielle's mouth, "let me go, let me... Oh!" Her slim body tensed up and she squeezed her eyes shut as the Snitch resumed the stimulation, then groaned deeply when it retreated after barely a second. She opened her eyes and glared at it floating just above her aching sex.

Fleur watched her struggle with keen interest. "What are you going to do if I free you, Gabby?"

"I'm going to—oh, gods! I'm going to... t-touch myself."

She smiled. "Little hussy. You finally learned to stop lying to me."

"Please, please..."

Fleur traced a finger along Gabrielle's jaw, making her tremble at the contact. "What did you think as you watched us? Did you imagine yourself in my position?"

"I wanted—I wanted Harry to—to do the same things to me." She shot Fleur a fearful look.

"It's okay to be honest." She leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Tell me, what exactly were you fantasizing about to make you soak your panties like that?"

"Um, I... Oh, god, I wanted Harry to..."

"Yes?" Fleur encouraged.

"I wanted him to kiss me... t-touch me... and, and make love to me..." Gasps interrupted Gabrielle's speech every time the Snitch brushed her drenched knickers.

"Well done," Fleur said, "you've finally revealed your true nature. Harry is mine, though, remember?"

"Y-yes... He is all yours... I'm sorry, Fleur..." She struggled against the ropes, shamelessly twisting her slender hips in a futile attempt to maintain contact with the vibrating toy. "I-I'm going to go insane! Please, sis!"

Fleur walked up to her squirming sister, unashamed of her nakedness, nor the bit of cum leaking down her thigh; she seemed almost eager to show off. She lifted her lithe leg and placed a foot on the chair, right between Gabby's thighs. "Shall your big sister help you?" she asked huskily.

Gabby raised her half-lidded eyes. "W-what?"

"I can make it all better." Fleur's toe brushed the moist fabric. "You just need to ask."

"Sis, why are you... Oh, god!" She gritted her teeth as the golden ball nearly sent her over the edge again. "I can't anymore—please, Fleur! Touch me, rub me with your foot, please—"

"Good girl," Fleur murmured, "here's your reward."

She nudged the fluttering ball away and gently pressed her toe atop the wetness on Gabrielle's panties, then began rubbing with her foot, easily gliding against the damp fabric.

The younger girl gasped and panted, a look of utmost concentration on her flushed face. "Don't stop... don't stop... don't stop..." she mewled.

Fleur's lips parted and she breathed heavier at the sight of her sister trembling under her touch. She applied some more pressure and began moving her toe in little circles.

"Mon dieu... Oh... Oh!" Gabrielle's eyes rolled over and the chair shook as her delicate body quaked. Fleur leaned forward and watched her sister get off with a ravenous expression on her face. Harry wasn't far away himself, captivated by the view.

When Gabby went limp with her eyes closed, Fleur began undoing her restraints by hand. After freeing her, she turned towards him, and the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

"My, recovered already? Is that for me, or..." She indicated Gabby's panting figure with her eyes.

Harry shifted a little. "Can you blame me? Any bloke would get hard after watching that."

Fleur's eyes darted between him and her sister, an indecipherable expression passing over her face. "Harry, please carry Gabby to the bed."

He obeyed after a moment's hesitation, still having no idea how far his girlfriend was going to take things.

Gabrielle opened her eyes. "H-Harry?"

"...Oof. There." Setting her down, he was left standing while Fleur climbed on the bed and slunk up behind her younger sister.

"Raise your hands, Gabby," she said softly. The girl complied without protest, still looking a bit dazed. Fleur kissed the red marks on her wrists, then took off her T-shirt, revealing that Gabrielle hadn't been wearing a bra. Her little nipples were pointy on her tanned, perky breasts.

"Ah..." As if sensing Harry's gaze, Gabrielle woke up from her post-orgasmic bliss and tried to

cover herself up.

Fleur gently grasped her hands from behind and moved them aside. "Such cute little titties. Go on, show them to him."

"Sis? Um..."

"Now, take off your panties," she whispered throatily. "Oh, my. You really drenched them, didn't you?"

Gabrielle glanced at Harry. "But..."

"Gabby," Fleur said more forcefully, "you're not going to be difficult again, are you?"

"N-no!" the younger Delacour squeaked, stiffening up. She ducked her head and slipped her fingers under the band of her panties, her face burning crimson.

"You have learned your lesson," Fleur whispered, "keep doing as I say, and I might forgive you."

Harry watched with bated breath as the striped material was slid down. The younger witch pressed her thighs together in an attempt to hide her most secret spot as soon as she finished undressing, but was once again foiled by Fleur, who grabbed her legs from behind and pried them open.

The girl covered her face in embarrassment as Harry devoured her naked body with his eyes. Gabrielle was beautiful, her pink folds glistening with arousal. She was hairless except for a small tuft of blonde hair above, in contrast with Fleur who was completely shaven and smooth. He felt himself twitch.

"Open your eyes, little sister," Fleur whispered, not missing a thing, "look at how hard Harry got for you."

Gabrielle gulped as she took in the view of his member standing at attention just a couple of feet away. "Oh, wow."

"This huge thing is going to take your virginity," Fleur said. "I bet you can't wait."

Gabrielle's blue eyes widened. "What—what do you mean?"

"I'm going to give you exactly what you wanted, baby sister." Hugging Gabrielle from behind, Fleur reached down and forced her thighs open some more. "Let her have it, Harry."

His reason crumbled. He didn't know if it was the potion still circulating in his system, or the natural attraction of two ravishing sisters on his bed. Perhaps it didn't matter. He approached, the girls eyeing his manhood with very different expressions on their faces; Fleur's was voracious, while Gabby's looked awed and intimidated.

"Are you sure?" he asked gruffly.

"Go ahead," Fleur breathed, "ram it inside this horny little slut."

Gabrielle stirred suddenly. "W-wait! It, it's so big..."

"Don't pretend you don't want it. Not when your little pussy is twitching so eagerly."

"I'm—I'm afraid." Gabrielle licked her lips. "It's too sudden..."

Fleur stroked her cheek with one hand. "I'll give you a choice, then. I'll have Harry fuck you until you can barely walk. Or I can let you go to your room and listen to him do that to me instead. This is your only chance, Gabby—I won't forgive you if you try to steal him from me again."

There was a silence for a few moments, then Gabrielle broke down. "I—I want him. I want Harry... to make me his w-woman."

"You're so lovely when you're honest," Fleur murmured. Her hand reached down and spread Gabby's pink petals, making her shiver at the touch. "Take her, mon chéri."

Harry lowered himself over the smaller girl and looked deeply into her fearful eyes. He paused there, his member right above her cleft and aching to penetrate.

Gabrielle looked straight back at him, biting her lip nervously but not breaking eye contact. After the briefest moment of hesitation, she gave a barely perceptible nod, her hands extending to hug his muscular shoulders.

He angled his cock down, the crown brushing Gabby's damp lips, until he slipped inside, groaning at her tightness. She gasped and he bent down to kiss her.

"Relax," he said huskily, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her a little closer. He adjusted his angle and then plunged into Gabrielle's virgin cunt with a single thrust.

"Oh!" Her eyes rolled over, her wet heat clenching around his length so tightly it made him hiss. "It —it hurts!"

Harry kissed her again, intending to stop there, but his fiancée had other ideas.

"There's no need to be gentle, Harry. Fuck her brains out."

Gabrielle's eyes shot open with a gasp when she felt him stir inside her unbearably tight sheath. "It hurts a lot—wait, ah, sis—"

Fleur's slender hands began caressing her sister's breasts. "Don't worry, Gabby. Harry's cock is going to make you feel so good."

Despite Gabrielle's pained whimpers, Harry began thrusting. She was still clamping onto him, but her incredible wetness made it easy to drive his rod deeper inside. She let out little moans each time he filled her up completely. Spurred by the result, Harry shifted closer and deepened his thrusts.

Gabrielle's moans soon changed in tone, sounding more like those of pleasure rather than pain. Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist and she began muttering small encouragements to him as he pumped in and out of her slick heat. The transformation was unbelievable, and Harry suspected the lust potion as well as Fleur's ministrations were to blame.

"Aren't you happy, Gabby?" Fleur asked, still fondling her pert tits. "Harry's ravaging your tiny pussy, just like you wanted."

"Ah, oui... C'est magnifique," she said dreamily, her eyes glazed over.

"God, you're tight," Harry grunted as he began pounding faster, Gabrielle's throbbing pussy welcoming his every move.

"Say my name," she said, "please..."

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle. Gabby..." He felt like he was betraying Fleur, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Mm... Harry. Oh, yes, Harry..."

"Are you going to finish soon, Harry?" Fleur asked throatily, intruding on their little moment. "Make sure to cum inside her."

"The—the protection spell?" Harry grunted, hammering with abandon as he took in the ecstatic look on Gabby's face.

"Don't worry about it. Fill her with your load," Fleur whispered. One of her hands snaked downwards and Harry felt Gabby's sex convulse around him as Fleur's fingers caressed her most sensitive spot.

"Sis? Oh gods, it feels too good—I'm scared—"

"You're so adorable," Fleur murmured, nuzzling her cheek against her sister's as her fingers kept teasing her clit. "It's okay, just enjoy it."

Harry kept up his frantic thrusts for as long as he could, then stiffened up. "G-Gabby," he grunted, his cock pulsing inside her as he released his seed.

"Harry... Harryyy!" Gabrielle tilted her head back and tightened her hold over him as her petite body spasmed. Her hips bucked and she squeezed down on him even harder than before, making him groan in pleasure as he shot jet after jet of his cum inside her.

The blissful moment seemed to stretch into eternity, yet still ended all too soon. Harry withdrew and sagged against Gabrielle, watching her draw shuddering breaths with an expression of rapture on her face. Fleur cooed and whispered into her ear as she slowly came back to earth.

"Gabby, you were so beautiful when you came. Did it feel as good as it looked?"

"It—it hurt a bit, at first," Gabrielle said in a faint voice, "but then it felt... incredible."

"You did so well, taking Harry all the way inside you." She hugged Gabrielle's slender waist from behind. "Oh, look... it's leaking out."

Gabrielle's eyes shot downwards and she stared in wonder, then quickly pressed her legs together and looked away in embarrassment. "Um, sis? You're not angry at me anymore?"

Fleur pecked her on the cheek. "You know I could never stay angry at my precious little sister for long."

She beamed, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "Ah... I'm glad."

"Which brings us to the next point," Fleur said, her voice turning more serious. "Simply put... I'm willing to share, if you are."

"Huh?" Gabrielle said, echoed by Harry.

"I know you've had a crush on Harry for years now," Fleur said, "but I had no idea your feelings ran so deep you'd resort to a plan like that. Your happiness is very important to me, so..."

Gabrielle gaped at her sister. "Are you serious?"

Fleur nodded, then yelped as her little sister pounced on her with a happy squeal. The two

collapsed on the bed, Gabrielle mumbling her thanks over and over again as Fleur patted her head.

"How about it, Harry?" Fleur spoke from under her enthusiastic sister. "I won't let anyone else get close to you, but I'm willing to make an exception for Gabby."

He shook his head. "Is this a trick question? In the real world, this would never happen."

Fleur laughed lightly. "What are you saying after cumming in my little sister? You've marked her as your woman already."

"I'm Harry's?" Gabby asked quietly.

"That's right. My fiancé is going to take responsibility for what he did, if he knows what's good for him."

"What about the potions?" Harry asked weakly. He didn't even know why he was resisting anymore. His mind was already swimming with the thought of having both gorgeous sisters as his lovers. It was like karma finally decided to repay him for everything he went through during his childhood and teens.

"They can stoke a fire, but they can't spark it. Some initial attraction has to exist, or they wouldn't work." Fleur narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you secretly lusting after Gabby before all this?"

"No way!" he sputtered, "I mean, I might have thought she was cute, but it was in a purely platonic way, I'd never..." He trailed off when Fleur started laughing again.

"I was jesting, mon amour," she said, "you've already proven your fidelity by resisting Gabby's attempts. Consider this your reward. Unless... you don't want us both?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I do," he assured her, surprising himself with how certain he sounded. "Er... well. If that's what you want, Fleur, Gabrielle—that would make me the luckiest bloke in the world."

"You heard our man, Gabby," Fleur said softly. "Harry always means what he says."

"I can hardly believe it. Harry, sis..." She sniffled. "I'm so happy!"

Fleur stroked the smaller girl's hair for a while, then squirmed a little as she showed no intent of letting go. "Gabby, it's really nice to hold you like this, but..." She bit her lip. "I've been feeling incredibly randy ever since I watched you and Harry go at it, so unless you want to help me get off..."

Gabrielle let out a muffled squeak and rolled off her naked sister. Fleur pouted at her startled expression. "Harry, dear? It falls to you to satisfy my needs."

"Um." He looked down pointedly. "I'm somewhat incapable at the moment."

"That just won't do." Fleur's eyes glinted. "Gabby? Come here, let me teach you how to pleasure a man with your mouth."

As the two sexy part-veela sidled up to him and began worshiping his cock with their tongues, Harry was forced to revise his earlier assessment. Life wasn't just good—it was fucking awesome.

Chapter 4

The two of them Apparated in a mile from the Beauxbatons palace, and Harry looked around the mountainous landscape in interest. While a lot different from the forested lands that surrounded Hogwarts, it was beautiful in its own way. The Academy itself could be seen across a valley in the distance, with its manicured lawns, neatly clipped hedgerows, and an elaborate wrought iron fence that seemed more decorative than protective in nature.

"That spot looks nice," Fleur said, pointing at a lone oak tree standing nearby.

Harry hummed in response and they began walking at a leisurely pace. His fingers clutched the handle of a picnic basket, his other hand entwined with Fleur's. They were to meet Gabrielle that day for the first time since summer.

If he was being honest with himself, he rather missed the younger girl and her bubbly personality, but he was also anxious. They had talked at length after the potion-fueled orgy that summer night, but he couldn't help feeling a vague sense of guilt about what happened, despite both Fleur's and Gabrielle's assurances otherwise.

As if reading his thoughts, Fleur leaned into him and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Gabrielle," he said. "I'm worried our... arrangement isn't the best thing for her."

Fleur patted his hand. "Let her decide for herself. She will be out of school next year, and legally an adult. I'll just say this... Do you remember when we started exchanging letters?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "Yeah?"

"The more I learned about you, the more certain I was that you were the one. It was years after that we could actually be together, but I was prepared to wait." Fleur had a faraway look in her eyes. "We are similar in many ways, Gabrielle and I. Once we know what we want, nothing will change our hearts."

They were silent for a few moments, then Harry opened his mouth. "Still..."

"Shush, babe, you're not allowed to contradict me after I say something that sappy." Fleur poked him in the side. "Why are you so broody, anyway? Did you suddenly decide my adorable sister isn't good enough for you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He gulped. "Of course not. Gabrielle is very attractive—"

"More attractive than me?"

Harry looked skyward and groaned. Fleur laughed merrily, then stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Give me your Cloak and I'll go smuggle Gabby out. We're going to have a grand time, you'll see."

Harry conjured a blanket and laid it down on the carpet of yellow leaves under the tree. He set the basket in its middle and waited for his girls, enjoying the crisp mountain air. Soon, there was a crack nearby, and a pair of beautiful part-veela emerged from under his Cloak, one wearing elegant tight-fitting robes and the other a Beauxbatons uniform.

"Harry!" Gabrielle squealed as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and her blue eyes were shining. He kissed the tip of her nose, and she pouted until he repeated the action on her lips.

Fleur wasn't too far behind. "You didn't greet me nearly that enthusiastically, Gabby," she said, crossing her arms.

Gabrielle laughed, and not letting Harry go, reached out with one hand to hug her sister. "We had to avoid being seen."

They sat down and began unloading the basket, which turned out to hold more food than its size suggested. The elves had included Gabrielle's favorite treats, which made her exclaim happily. There was also a bottle of wine, a drink Fleur had introduced Harry to years ago that he eventually acquired a taste for. Gabrielle was also allowed a glass on the account of her being almost of age.

They ate and talked, enjoying each other's company, and Harry's worries gradually disappeared. Gabrielle told them about school, and he shared a few anecdotes from his Quidditch training camp.

All throughout the picnic, the younger Delacour was making eyes at Harry and scooting closer. He just exchanged amused glances with Fleur and pretended not to see it. When Gabby was mere inches away, he closed the distance himself, pulling her into his arms and inhaling the scent of her hair. She squeaked in surprise then giggled, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I missed being in your arms," she said.

Fleur took the last sip of her wine and dabbed her lips with a handkerchief. She gave the pair of them a teasing smile. "Gabby, you little rascal. I see you've made Harry fall for your feminine wiles."

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out. "And I'm not giving him back." She demonstrated this by hugging him tightly.

"Guess it's your victory." Fleur stood up, brushing her lap off. "Do take good care of my sister, Harry. I'll return in an hour and sneak her back into the school."

He glanced at his fiancée, then down at the girl in his arms. Gabrielle didn't meet his eyes; she was worrying her lip and looking at her older sister, who had stepped away in preparation to Apparate.

"You can stay," she blurted out.

Fleur turned around, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's all right, really. I get to be with Harry every day."

"I don't mind." Gabrielle ducked her head, blushing. "I mean... if you want to."

"Oh, dear." Fleur sauntered back towards them with an impish smile. She lowered herself onto the blanket and tried to meet Gabrielle's eyes, but the girl turned away and hid her reddening face. "Do you want to do it together? Naughty girl."

"I'm not," Gabrielle spoke into Harry's chest. "I just want to... play fair this time."

"How sweet." Fleur hugged them both and leaned in to whisper into her sister's ear. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

Gabby raised her head and glanced at her sister, something passing between them. Both girls then

turned towards Harry with sultry smiles.

"Uh oh," he murmured, looking from one set of upturned blue eyes to another.

It was all he managed to say before the two giggling part-veela tackled him to the ground. A pair of soft lips were pressed against his, while nimble hands began unbuttoning his robes. He made out with one sister, then the other, barely noticing that he was being divested of his clothes. He did gasp against Gabrielle's mouth when he felt his boxers being tugged down though.

"Found our dessert," Fleur said, her hot breath tickling his cock.

Harry suppressed a snort. He rose and propped himself against the tree, his member standing at attention. Fleur crawled over, Gabrielle following her sister's example.

The younger girl's face was flushed and she licked her lips unconsciously as she leaned in to take a better look. "So big..."

Fleur ran a slender finger along his shaft. "Go on, touch it. Harry won't mind."

The sisters played with him for a while, giggling and whispering among themselves, and shooting him smoldering glances. Harry found the sight incredibly erotic, but the stimulation wasn't enough, and he shifted impatiently.

"I just had a great idea," Fleur said, stroking him lightly with her fingertips. "Let's see which one of us gets Harry to cum. You go first, Gabby."

Gabrielle gulped, then scooted forward over his leg. She leaned in and parted her lips, then screwed her eyes shut and lowered her head ever so slowly. Her small hand tentatively wrapped around his base.

He inhaled sharpy as he felt Gabby's hot mouth gradually envelop his tip. She paused for a moment, tasting him with her tongue, then started bobbing her head gingerly.

Fleur watched her sister intently. She lifted Gabby's golden hair away from her face and leaned in to whisper something, too quiet for Harry to hear. Gabrielle deepened her movements, taking in more of his length; eyes still closed, her charming features were screwed up in concentration.

"That feels great," Harry said. Gabrielle opened her eyes to look at him, stopping her motions. He barely resisted groaning in frustration.

"My turn, then," Fleur said huskily.

Gabrielle lifted her head, releasing him carefully. A string of saliva connected her mouth and his member for a few moments. The cold breeze was rather unpleasant, but Harry's fiancée quickly came to the rescue, caressing him with her hot tongue, then wrapping her luscious lips around his throbbing erection.

Her blowjob was more vigorous, and Harry tensed up and groaned as Fleur began sliding up and down. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes told him she knew exactly what she was doing, and after his involuntary noise her movements became even more intense. Harry reached out and stroked her hair, murmuring encouragements while she pleasured him. He was about to warn her of his impending orgasm, but Fleur chose that exact moment to stop. He exhaled impatiently.

His cock left her mouth with a soft pop and she gave him a wink, then turned to smile at Gabrielle.

"Now you," she said.

Gabrielle hurriedly removed her hand from underneath the waistband of her skirt where it had ended up at some point, and grabbed his slick cock. She tilted it slightly and bent down, engulfing it with her warmth again. She was more aggressive this time, sucking harder and stroking him with her delicate hand as well. He threaded his fingers through her silky locks, breathing heavily.

Fleur watched up close for a moment, then snuggled up to Harry, pressing against his side. "Isn't my sister the greatest?" she whispered. "She learns so quickly. Don't tell her I let her win, though." She nibbled his earlobe playfully.

The added sensation pushed him even closer to edge. "Gabby, I'm close," he grunted.

Fleur was at her sister's side in an instant, putting a hand on the back of her head. "Keep going. Make sure to swallow every last drop, okay?"

Gabby obediently continued her rhythmic movements even as his cock twitched and erupted inside her mouth. He tensed and tilted his head back with a groan, his hands still tangled in her hair. It was a few long seconds later that he regained the presence of mind to realize that was still holding her head against his crotch.

He let go, sitting up. Gabrielle was coughing softly. "Sorry, baby, I—"

"She'll be fine." Fleur hugged Gabrielle and licked a stray glob of his cum off her cheek. "Well done, little sister."

Gabrielle looked at him with misty eyes and smiled. "Was—was that good, Harry?"

He chuckled. "Do you really need to ask?"

"You've won, so you get him first. Lucky girl," Fleur told her. She turned to Harry. "Give us a couple minutes, mon chéri."

Harry tidied up, putting his robes aside and casting a warming charm around the area. Fleur, meanwhile, appeared to be giving some kind of a makeover to her sister.

"Unbutton your jacket. And the blouse. Now for the bra... Yes, trust me—Harry's going to love this. Let's pull up that skirt a little higher... No, leave the jacket on. Let me give you a freshening charm, too..."

Fleur's body mostly blocked Gabrielle from view, but he got excited just listening to their hushed whispers and giggles. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next though.

Gabby emerged from behind her older sister, blushing brilliantly and clasping her hands, her slender wrists tied together with a blue ribbon that used to be under her collar. Her jacket was unfastened and she wore nothing underneath, revealing the valley between her pert breasts, and her flat belly. The skirt had been shortened considerably, offering a glimpse of tanned thighs above her white kneesocks. Her legs trembled slightly as she walked up to him.

"I'm your slutty schoolgirl, Harry." She bent down and lifted up her skirt, just enough to give him a peek of her light blue panties. "P-please do naughty things to me."

He growled and pulled her to himself, attacking her soft lips. Gabrielle made a little whimper, then placed her hands around his neck and melted in his arms. Harry's hands reached out to squeeze her backside while he peppered kisses along her jawline and down her collarbone. His fingers slipped

under the unbuttoned jacket, gliding up her sides until they found her perky tits.

Gabrielle arched her neck and moaned, wriggling helplessly. "Untie me?"

He looked deeply into her hazy blue eyes, then began placing feathery kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch. "I've got you exactly where I want you."

Harry teased her relentlessly, replacing his fingers on her breasts with his lips. He blew gently on her stiff little nipples, then suckled on them, and was rewarded with the sound of her breath hitching.

"Oh... Oh, Harry..." Gabrielle mewled and trembled, her tied arms wrapped around his neck.

He smiled at her flushed face and kissed her again, then took her by the wrists. Guiding the girl gently, he made her lean forward and brace against the oak trunk.

"Harry?" she called out, looking over he shoulder.

He flipped up her skirt and ran his hands over her tight butt. "Step back and spread your legs a little," he ordered.

"This—this is really embarrassing." She obeyed nevertheless, wiggling her tushie and driving him mad with desire.

He slid his palm between her legs and caressed her mound, feeling her heat through the fabric. Increasing the pressure slightly, his middle finger soon encountered some dampness.

"My panties will get dirty," Gabrielle said breathlessly.

"A little late to worry about that." He grabbed her ass and stepped closer, rubbing his cock against the aforementioned undergarment and making her squirm. Harry continued the slow, tantalizing motions until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Your sister loves being taken from behind." He spared a glance at Fleur who was biting a finger, her other hand moving underneath her robes. "What about you, Gabby?"

"Don't make me say it," she mumbled.

He slid her knickers aside and brushed himself against her glistening entrance. "If you won't tell me..."

She gasped at the contact. "Harry... please, I want you."

He entered her, and she was more than ready for him. "Naughty schoolgirl," he whispered, plunging into her welcoming heat. "You're sopping wet."

She shuddered. "Mon dieu, you're so thick inside me."

He started moving, slowly at first, Gabrielle's delicious tightness and little whimpers driving him crazy. The fact that she was wearing her Academy uniform only added to his arousal.

"You feel amazing, Gabby," he said, building up a steady rhythm. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Gods, yes," she gasped. "I've been waiting... for so long. More, Harry... please!"

He went rougher, thighs smacking against Gabby's firm bum. Her whimpers turned into moans, loud and needy. Hearing this charming girl so lost in pleasure was immensely gratifying, and he wanted to give her even more.

Her hands scrabbled against the bark of the tree and she bent down further, arching her back and giving him a better angle. "Harry... Harry..."

He could feel himself approaching the edge. "Gabby, baby, I'm going to cum inside you," he grunted. "I'm going to fill your little pussy with my cum."

"Oui, oh, oui," she repeated breathlessly. "Give it to me, Harry!"

He could feel Gabrielle tightening up in response to his words. Already past the point of no return, he pumped into her, holding nothing back. He came with a groan, burying his cock up to the hilt in her sopping womanhood.

Gabrielle uttered a prolonged moan, her insides clamping deliciously around him, her knees buckling. Harry held her tight, breathing heavily and murmuring little nothings while she trembled in ecstasy.

The two lovers sank onto the blanket, sweaty and panting. Gabrielle seemingly had little strength left, crawling up to snuggle against Harry. He chuckled and undid the ribbon from around her wrists.

"I love you," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"Love you too," he murmured, stroking her golden hair.

"How sweet," a third voice said somewhat acidly. Harry looked up to see Fleur, who was a little pink in the face but still impeccably dressed. He felt Gabby shift guiltily in his arms, but he just held on tighter.

"Enjoying a little role reversal?" he asked with a smirk. "You were the one peeking on your younger sister this time."

Fleur shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, for a change. I'd have liked to join in, but you two lovebirds were so lost in your own world I didn't feel like interrupting." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you prefer them younger, Harry?"

"I prefer them beautiful, sexy, blonde... part-veela, and with the last name of Delacour... er, your mother's not included." He gave Fleur a saucy grin. "Stop sulking and come over here. I'll make you hoarse from screaming my name."

Fleur giggled. "My fiancé's such a stud. Unfortunately, we're going to have to leave that for later. It's about time Gabby got back to school."

"Aww, I don't wanna." She hugged Harry tighter.

"If they find out you sneaked out, it will be much harder to do so a second time," Fleur said.

Gabby pouted but obeyed, pecking Harry on the lips and pushing off his chest. Fleur rushed in to help her fix her clothes.

"Now, Gabby, this is your final year, so make sure to study hard," she said sternly as she fussed over her. "The NEWTs are very important."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I know."

"If you do well at your exams, I just might convince Harry to give you a special reward."

The younger witch shot him a look then nodded, suddenly looking more motivated.

"Are you using me as currency?" Harry gave Gabby a hug and a kiss. "I'll miss you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Me too. When will I get to see you again?"

"In a few weeks," he said, "I have a couple of games coming up, won't be back in France for a while."

"Until then, I have something to get you through those lonely nights," Fleur said with a mischievous smile. "Come now, I'll hand it to you at school."

Chapter 5

Dear Gabby,

Knowing how much you enjoy peeking on me and Harry making love, I made a recording on this Daydream Charm that should satisfy your voyeuristic tastes. Use it in private, and make sure to wash your hands first.

Your thoughtful and caring sister, Fleur Delacour (soon to be Potter)

Gabrielle growled and scrunched up the letter, thanking her lucky stars that she'd held off opening the package until she was alone. After waking up that morning, she had almost given in to her curiosity about the mysterious gift Fleur had left her yesterday, and only her sister's warning made her wait until nightfall. Her roommate was already asleep, and Gabrielle was safely ensconced in her canopy bed.

She bit her lip as she peered at the glass orb inside the box. She knew how those things worked, of course: you simply tapped one with a wand, held it in your hand, and it would show you a realistic daydream. Her sister seemed to have found a more... creative use for them, however. Gabrielle felt a twinge of arousal as her imagination ran wild, and shook her head furiously.

The truth was, she was more than a little eager to see what the recording held; however, after that mocking letter, it felt like she'd lose to her sister if she did exactly what Fleur expected. She worried her lip again as she fought her desire.

Coming to a snap decision, Gabrielle stuck her head out through the canopy and listened to her roommate's steady breathing, then ducked back inside and drew her wand. It barely took her a minute to ward her bed with silencing and impervious charms, her body burning with longing that surprised even herself. Fleur didn't have to know that she gave in on the second night, right?

She tapped the orb with her wand and grasped it in her left hand, reclining on her satin sheets. Her breath quickened in excitement before the recording even started. A vision filled her eyes; she could still feel the cold glass in her palm and the soft pillow under her head, but her sight and hearing were elsewhere.

Fleur lay on a king size bed, offering token resistance while Harry tied her hands to the bedposts with silken cords. He loomed over her, powerful and imposing, stealing a rough kiss before ripping her robes open and making her gasp at his ferocity. Fleur's eyes never left Harry's face and she wriggled against her restraints as his hands roamed her body, divesting her of her blouse and caressing the flushed skin underneath. He trailed kisses down Fleur's neck while his hands freed her from her bra, then went lower to suckle her breasts. Fleur gasped and arched her back to meet his lips.

Almost unconsciously, Gabrielle's right hand moved to knead her own breast, her breathing rapid and shallow. She squirmed and rubbed her thighs together, frustrated that her other hand was occupied with the orb. Was that how Harry and Fleur usually did it? The thought of being so helpless both scared and excited her. Her hand drifted south, dipping into her panties, and she gasped at how wet she was.

As Harry lavished Fleur's breasts with attention, his hand wandered downwards and started teasing her through her underwear, eliciting louder moans. She pulled against the bindings and

raised her hips needily. Harry chuckled and got up, removing his own clothes as Fleur panted on the bed. Her half-lidded eyes centered on his member and she licked her lips.

He slid Fleur's panties down and lifted her long legs over her body, exposing her puffy slit. Fleur's lips formed an "O" and she cried out when he entered her.

"Be quiet," Harry grunted.

Fleur snapped her mouth shut and bit her lip, but she couldn't help but gasp when Harry began pumping in and out of her, her legs draped over his shoulders.

"I told you to be quiet," he growled. "Open your mouth."

Fleur whined and turned away, but gave in to his urging. As soon as she parted her lips, Harry shoved her bundled-up panties into her mouth. Fleur could only whimper through the improvised gag as he plowed into her.

Gabrielle gasped as she felt herself throb. Her sister, who was self-assured to the point of being haughty, was being humiliated before her eyes—and not only that, she looked like she was enjoying it.

She slipped a finger inside herself and drew a shuddering breath. A thought that she was making a mess of her underwear crossed her mind, but it felt too good to stop. The movement of her hand grew more frantic as she watched Harry pound her whimpering sister, wishing it was her in Fleur's place.

Her skin tingled all over and something in her body was building, wounding up like a spring. She added another finger, sliding them in and out of her wetness as she felt herself start to clench.

Inside the Daydream Charm, Fleur's eyes rolled back as a look of ecstasy came over her flushed face. Gabrielle's breath caught at the sight and she was done, the pressure built up in her body erupting in a pulsing torrent of pleasure.

She cried out incoherently, her inner muscles spasming, and the vision dissolved in a shower of sparks as her palm lost contact with the orb. Abruptly back in the familiar darkness of her canopy bed, she clamped her hands over her mouth, her own scent filling her nose. Even as she trembled with delightful little aftershocks, she strained her ears against the silence, hoping her privacy charms had held.

Gabrielle trailed Harry through her brand-new Omnioculars. Even with the aid of the state-of-the- art gadget, the high-level game had been almost too fast for her to keep track of, so she focused on the star seeker instead.

Harry had been circling above the plane where Chasers played like a bird of prey, when he zeroed in on one location and dived without warning. The crowd around them gasped belatedly. She shot to her feet and followed his flight breathlessly, hearing the commentator roar something but not catching the words. Pointing the Omnioculars a degree ahead of Harry, she caught a glimpse of gold.

"He's seen it, he's seen it!" She wanted to jump up and down in exhilaration, but couldn't risk losing track of her boyfriend.

Harry, her boyfriend. The thought still made her giddy every time.

He leveled out of the dive and accelerated, closing in on the elusive Snitch with a singular purpose. The opposing team's Seeker was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a rapidly moving ball entered her field of vision. She held her breath; the Bludger barreled at Harry's back, coming in from his blind spot. As though sensing the danger through some supernatural means, the raven-haired athlete veered off-course at the last moment, avoiding collision by a hair's breadth. Straightening up, he looked around frantically, but it seemed that the Snitch was lost.

There was a collective groan from the crowd. Gabrielle sighed and lowered her Omnioculars, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted. She turned to her older sister.

"Curse that Beater!" Fleur said in a slightly hoarse voice, her cheeks pink and her silver hair wild. Gabrielle marveled at the contrast between her sister's normally immaculate appearance, and this passionate side that came out when their boyfriend was involved.

"He'll get it next time," she said with conviction, and turned back to watch the game.

Having changed back into casual robes, Harry exited the locker room, his heart still racing with the rush from the narrow victory. He barely took two steps outside before a laughing Fleur launched herself at him. Grinning, he spread his arms to hug her, when another girl-shaped missile crashed into him from the side.

"Fleur! Gabby?" he said, finding himself with an armful of veela.

Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "You were amazing, mon amour."

"That dive was—and then the Bludger—how did you even—" Gabrielle bounced in his arms, unable to string words together.

Harry chuckled and patted her on the head, then froze when he heard some voices around the corner. He wasn't quite ready to advertise their... unconventional relationship to the world. "We should get going, girls."

Harry sipped the scalding-hot breakfast tea, enjoying the view of the bustling Parisian wizarding district through the tall windows of the apartment. Fleur had bought the staggeringly expensive place after quitting her job at Gringotts in favor of designing a women's clothing line. Staying here allowed the pair to visit Gabrielle more often; there was some paperwork associated with international Portkeys from Britain to France, and it was a rather unpleasant form of transportation. Harry had enough juice to simply Apparate over the Channel, but he didn't dare risk it while Side- Alonging passengers. As a result, they ended up spending nearly as much time here as in Harry's old house in London—whenever he wasn't touring the world with his team, that is.

Harry found he didn't mind, as he had fallen in love with the beautiful city. There didn't seem to be as much of a divide between the two worlds in France as there was back at home, and many wizards and witches lived in the middle of Muggle areas. There were exceptions, of course, like his fiancée's parents who had a vast estate in the countryside. Visiting them was also easier now, which made Fleur happier.

Setting down his cup, he stretched and sighed contentedly. He was feeling rested and alert, despite not getting much sleep last night. There were two reasons for that, and they were both sitting at the

table and eating their breakfast.

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Less than half an hour," Fleur said, holding a cup of coffee in her delicate hand. "We can't be late, so no funny business with Gabby, Harry."

He still had no clue what excuse Fleur had used to get Gabrielle out of school for the couple of days. It probably wasn't so she could have sex with the boyfriend she shared with her elder sister.

"Wasn't thinking of it." He turned towards Gabby, who was nibbling on a croissant, and leered. "Actually, I was. It involved her on top of this table."

Fleur snorted. "Men. Utterly predictable creatures."

"That reminds me," Harry said, watching Gabrielle blush adorably, "I have something for you. Be right back."

He ducked into what was quickly becoming Fleur's workroom, stepping around bolts of fabric and rolls of tracing paper, and rummaged in his travel bags. Quickly locating the small golden ball, he returned to the kitchen and held it up.

"They let the victorious Seeker keep the Snitch as a trophy," he said. "Fleur already has several, so I thought I'd give you this one. I mean—if you want it."

Gabrielle plucked the winged ball from his hand and clutched it to her chest. "Oh, thank you, Harry!" She gave him a brilliant smile. "It will always remind me of your incredible catch yesterday."

Fleur watched her sister scrutinize the ornate Snitch happily. "Unlike mine, this one doesn't have any special enchantments on it, so don't be disappointed."

"Special enchantments?" Gabrielle tilted her head in confusion.

Fleur was silent, simply staring at her sister with a meaningful smile on her face. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she turned away.

"W-what are you saying?" she stammered, her cheeks reddening. "I wasn't thinking about that kind of stuff at all!"

"Is that so?" Fleur asked in a skeptical tone.

"I'm not the sort of girl who would do that—at the breakfast table, no less." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Please, sister."

Harry snorted at her indignant expression and reached out to tousle her hair. "You're so easy to rile up."

She merely gave him a cross look.

Fleur sighed and raised her hands. "It was rude of me, I suppose. Sorry to doubt you, Gabby."

"Hmph." Gabrielle proceeded to finish her breakfast in silence.

Harry went for another cup of tea, his lips quirking at the sisterly banter. It wasn't like his fiancée to admit defeat so quickly, and she looked like she was scheming something.

"By the way, did you enjoy that Daydream Charm I gave you?" Fleur asked innocently. "You never mentioned it in your letters."

"Um..." The younger girl's eyes darted from Harry to her sister, then down to her glass. "I s'ppose."

Fleur slid her chair closer. "So, how many times did you get off while watching that?"

Gabrielle coughed and nearly spat out her juice. "I—I didn't really... I mean..." She ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"Fleur, stop bullying your sister," Harry said. Gabrielle shot him a grateful look and he winked at her. "So, how many times did you itch the ditch?"

Gabrielle moaned and covered her burning face with her hands.

Fleur giggled and poked her in the side. "It's your fault for saying something so crass, Harry. Why not use a cuter euphemism, like 'petting the kitty', or 'chatouiller le bijou'—"

"Can we please drop the subject?" Gabrielle said, lowering her palms and glaring at Fleur and Harry in turn.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Harry said, struggling not to laugh. "Every girl your age gets these urges."

"That's right. As your sister, I won't think any less of you, even if you can't resist touching yourself every day." Fleur's tone was serious, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"I certainly don't." Gabrielle raised her head, her cheeks still crimson. "I'm not some huge perv like you, sis."

"Oh? You mean to say you've never..."

Gabrielle shifted in her seat and averted her eyes. "Well. No more than once or twice a month."

"Really?" Fleur dragged the word out. "Back when I was in school, I don't think I've ever gone without doing it for longer than a week. And whenever I got a letter from Harry, I spent an hour playing with myself in the shower."

It was Harry's turn to cough. "Damn."

Gabrielle's blush returned in full force. "That's you. I am not like that."

Fleur smiled mischievously. "Care to prove it?"

"W-what?" Gabrielle was uncertain all of the sudden.

"I have just the thing to find out whether you're telling the truth or not. Come to the bedroom."

Gabrielle sent Harry a beseeching look. "I have to leave for school soon."

"It won't take five minutes," Fleur said, taking her hand. "Or would you rather admit that you lied?"

"Of—of course not." Gabrielle stood up resolutely and followed, Harry tagging behind and wondering what Fleur came up with this time.

His fiancée was smiling as she riffled through one of her drawers, retrieving a slim black leather

belt. Instead of a buckle, it had a small metal lock with a keyhole in the middle.

"What is that?" Gabrielle asked warily.

Fleur smiled as she presented it to Gabby. "That, my dear sister, is a chastity belt. It has an enchantment on it which doesn't let naughty girls pleasure themselves until their master allows it. Put it on, and I'll show you how it works."

"No." Gabrielle crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm not wearing that... perverted toy."

Fleur sighed theatrically. "It was obvious you were lying, but I was willing to give you a chance to prove otherwise. I should have known you would weasel out."

"I'm not—look, I can't wear that thing to school. What if someone sees? And what about, you know..." she wrung her hands.

"Should Harry be worried about you flashing your underwear to others?" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm certainly not going to make you wear this. It would have been a great way to solve our little dispute, though. I would've done anything you wanted in apology."

Gabrielle stilled. "Anything?"

"It's only fair." Fleur shrugged. "But never mind that now."

"Wait." Gabrielle licked her lips nervously. "Tell me more about how this thing works. And, if I'm going to change..." She glanced at Harry.

"Of course," Fleur said, smiling widely. "Harry, dear? Girls talk."

He considered telling Gabrielle that the glint in his fiancée's eyes boded her no good, but then just smirked and left.

Fleur and Gabrielle emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes, the latter already in her Beauxbatons uniform. They exchanged hurried goodbyes, Gabrielle not quite meeting his eyes as she pecked him on the cheek, and the two Delacours rushed to the Floo. Five minutes later, Fleur Apparated back into the living room, bounded to the sofa where Harry was sitting, and hugged him from behind.

"You're positively giddy," he said, turning to kiss her.

Fleur laughed gleefully. "Gabrielle's back in school, and she's wearing the belt." She produced a small silver key from her pocket and spun it around her finger by its ring.

Harry gave a mock sigh. "I feel sorry for the poor girl, having to deal with such a kinky sister."

Fleur flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Calling me a perv and pretending to be some sort of an innocent maiden; she's such a hypocrite. I'll make her eat her words."

"She wasn't wrong about that first part, at least." Harry reached out and pulled Fleur over into his lap, making her giggle in delight. He kissed her while his hands wandered over her body. "When are you going to let her off?"

"I'll send her the key as soon as she admits she lied. Or maybe... maybe I'll make her endure it for one more day. Owls do get delayed, after all." Fleur bit her lower lip and squirmed in Harry's lap.

"You're so bad," he whispered, trailing kisses along her throat. "Bad girls need to be punished."

Fleur shivered in his arms. "Oh, Harry, I've been very bad."

Chapter 6

The first few days were easy. Fleur hadn't lied: the chastity belt didn't interfere with her daily life, and Gabrielle often forgot she was wearing it, as most of the time it remained an inconspicuous band around her waist. It was only when its enchantments detected less-than-pure intentions that something resembling a metal thong materialized over the junction of her thighs, denying access. She had tested this transformation the very first night, prodding and poking the unyielding material curiously.

It was remarkable magic, in a way, and it only reinforced her opinion that her older sister was a huge pervert.

The next incident occurred four days in. Lost in her thoughts, she had absently aimed the showerhead at herself in just the right way, as she was sometimes wont to do. It came almost as a shock when the thong sprung out to cover her privates. She stared, then tittered at her forgetfulness, directing the stream of water away. The belt opened up soon after.

The activations came more frequently after that. Thankfully, she had no issues maintaining hygiene, but if her fingers lingered an instant longer than was strictly necessary, the barrier appeared.

A couple of weeks in, and Gabrielle had to admit to herself that she was losing the battle against her desires—but damned if her sister was going to learn about it. She could already imagine Fleur's smug grin if she did that. No, she would just trick the stupid thing, and no one would be any the wiser. It wasn't about self-gratification, she told herself firmly; merely respite from the constant pangs of arousal. After all, she could hardly focus on her studies if she kept fantasizing about Harry's strong, rugged hands roaming her body.

The next night, she drew the curtains around her bed and cast her practiced privacy spells, a familiar heat already pooling in her lower abdomen. She summoned a floating fairy-light like she learned in the Charms class, and changed into a comfy nightgown.

Reclining on the headboard, she ran her hands along her sides, then slipped them under her gown. She instinctively bit her lip to prevent a moan escaping when she cupped her breasts. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, and felt almost as good as back when Harry had touched them, but the thrill of pleasure only made her yearn for relief.

She tentatively moved her hands to her midriff, rubbing her thighs together and quivering at the tingling sensation, then hiked up her nightie and spread her legs. Reaching over, she picked up the stuffed animal she had strategically placed on her bed earlier that evening.

"Sorry, Monsieur Ours," she whispered to the worn toy that has been with her since childhood. "My need is great."

Trembling in anticipation, she slowly lowered the toy until it rested on her panties, exhaling in relief when nothing happened. She shoved the plushie against her crotch, her hips twitching in response to the contact—and the chastity belt activated.

Groaning, she lifted the toy up and stared at its beady eyes. "Not our lucky day."

There were still things to try. Setting the toy aside, she folded her pillow in half and straddled it. Surely avoiding the use of her hands altogether would circumvent the protection?

She carefully wiggled herself into position and bunched up the bundle underneath to provide the most friction. Normally, she would've been embarrassed about attempting to hump the pillow she would have to sleep on—with her classmate in the room, no less—but in her current state, she just didn't care.

She lowered herself onto the silken cloth and rocked her hips, trembling at the feathery touch that made her crave more. Moaning softly, she pressed down harder, gyrating her hips again... Then, suddenly, the stimulation disappeared.

"Merde!" Gabrielle flung the pillow at the headboard, breathing heavily. She slid her hand down feeling the impenetrable barrier, swore again, and slumped face-down on the sheets.

She tossed and turned in bed for an hour, trying to keep her mind (and hands) off the delicious ache between her legs. When she fell asleep at last, she dreamed of being embraced by Harry and caressed by his deft fingers. While pleasant, the dream only ended up making her more frustrated when she woke up to find her panties soaked and icky. With an exasperated sigh, she grabbed a fresh pair from her drawer and hurried to the shower.

The next week went by in a haze, her thoughts decidedly unladylike and having little to do with schoolwork or interacting with her friends. It felt like she was growing more sensitive by the day, and cheating the blasted thing wrapped around her waist turned out to be impossible. She was at her wit's end, and it made her grouchy and distracted. Even now, during a Potions lecture with a professor she normally adored, Gabrielle rubbed her thighs together almost unconsciously, her mind far away. The chastity belt was active, as it had been most of the time lately, and its padding chafed ever so slightly. It was more irritating than pleasurable, but she couldn't stop squirming.

"Gabrielle, your face is all red," a classmate said, startling her out of her trance. "Do you need the nurse?"

She turned and smiled thinly. "No, I'm fine. Thanks." The thought of anyone discovering her current... condition made her shudder.

Gabrielle lay down in her bed, her chest heaving. She had been attempting to remove the belt or wedge her fingers underneath for the last fifteen minutes, but the smooth metal hugged her nether parts so snugly it was futile.

She could no longer delude herself: she had lost to Fleur. It was only her pride which prevented her from rushing off to send an owl right then. That, and she had one last thing to try. As a capable witch in her last year of schooling, she could surely break the enchantment and take the damned thing off. Fleur would know, but perhaps she could just lie and say it had broken by itself.

She raised her wand and aimed it between her legs. "Finite Incantatem."

There was a sudden jolt and Gabrielle gasped, dropping her wand out of sheer surprise. She looked down in bewilderment, but nothing seemed different from before. Only the slight soreness between her legs reminded her of the twinge she had felt.

"Blast you, sister, where did you get this thing?"

It was apparent that the belt was protected against tampering. The shock hadn't hurt much at all—a warning, rather than punishment—but it had been enough to startle her.

Gabrielle wriggled on the bed, picking up her wand with her right hand while her left kneaded her

breast. She worried her lip. The jolt hadn't felt good, exactly... but it left her throbbing in a way that didn't allow her to think of much else. She hesitated for a moment before tensing up and whispering the incantation once more.

Harry entered the locker room shower and sighed in relief as hot water washed over his sticky skin. The game against Liechtenstein had taken a grueling three hours, but they finally snatched victory after he made the opposing team's Seeker ram into the ground with a textbook Wronski Feint. Being sore all over was a small price to pay.

Lost in relaxation, he was startled when there was a noise behind him and a gust of cold air invaded the stall. He whirled around and yelped when he saw a person.

The intruder closed the door and turned to face him. Luxurious silvery hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she was rather well-endowed. That second fact was obvious to him because the woman in question was also stark naked.

"F-Fleur?" he said, squinting through the steam. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you, of course," she purred, pressing against him. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am, but"—Harry paused and strained his ears against the sound of running water—"what about the other guys?"

"I persuaded them to leave. A few made rather crude remarks about my intentions." Fleur wrinkled her nose, then leaned in to whisper into his ear, "They weren't wrong, I suppose."

Harry figured he'd have to endure more ribbing from his team than usual in the future, but decided it was worth it. He smirked. "And what are your intentions?"

"Cleaning you up, for starters. You don't have to do a thing." Fleur's fingers unerringly sought out one of the numerous taps, and the shower began spraying purple foam from a nozzle Harry hadn't even noticed before. Wizarding bathrooms were weird that way.

Her hands felt wonderful on his tired muscles, and the soapsuds smelled nice and invigorating. Her fingers stroked his shoulders, his arms, his abdomen, before she sidled to hug him from behind. What started out as an innocent massage took on a more erotic nature when Fleur started rubbing against him, her body slick with the lather.

"You played amazing today," she murmured, pushing her breasts against his back as she ran her hands across his chest. "After watching you fly circles around the hapless sods, I just couldn't wait until you returned to the hotel."

He reached from behind and squeezed her bottom. "Am I only appreciated for my Quidditch skills?"

"Not just that," she said huskily, lowering her hands to his stomach. "I also love this... magic wand of yours." She wrapped her fingers around his cock. "I don't think I washed this part yet... Mm. Nice and hard."

Fleur's hand moved maddeningly slow. He endured for a minute before he grabbed her wrist and turned around, pinning it above her head and leaning in for a kiss.

She drew a ragged breath when he pulled away. "I said you didn't have to do anything..."

He planted his palms against the tiles on either side of his fiancée, running his eyes over her and lamenting the poor visibility. Her silky, wet hair fell all the way down to her bountiful breasts which heaved with her quickened breath. He growled. "Let me give you what you came here for, you minx."

The tip of her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and she squirmed a little when Harry's erection brushed her stomach. Suddenly, there was a sound of a creaking door outside, and both of them froze, listening to muted footsteps draw closer.

"Someone still there?" a male voice called out in accented English.

Harry exchanged a panicked glance with Fleur before turning to answer. "Yeah!"

"Sorry, mister, I thought everyone leave." The voice sounded closer now. "I need to clean, you finish soon?"

Harry reached towards the door handle instinctively. "Almost done! Give me a minute!"

"I clean other stalls first, yes?" The footsteps went away.

Swearing inwardly, Harry turned back to Fleur, then blinked when his eyes met the tiles instead. He glanced down to find her kneeling between his legs and giving him a sultry smile. Her palms slid up his thighs.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, getting a feeling he knew the answer already.

She nudged him back an inch and leaned in, giving his cock a sensual lick. Her tongue danced over every contour as if trying to commit it to memory. She continued lavishing his swollen crown with attention until her fingers grasped him at the root and guided him into her mouth.

Harry inhaled sharply. Fleur had always been more adventurous than he was, but even for her, this was... Well, no, this was exactly like her, he amended. After she began bobbing back and forth, it wasn't long before his lust overwhelmed his reluctance. What else was a bloke in his position to do but enjoy it? Groping behind himself, he found the wall and rested his back against it, then sank his fingers into Fleur's wet locks.

She hummed her approval and increased the tempo, her tongue stroking his underside with every motion. Peering down at her mischievous blue eyes, he murmured in encouragement while fumbling with a tap to turn up the water in hopes it would drown out the little noises she was making. He knew he wouldn't last long—Fleur never had trouble getting what she wanted from him—and although he'd never admit it, the impropriety of the situation was a turn-on in itself.

"You finish now?" a voice called from beyond the stall door, making him jerk and swear.

Fleur went faster, supplementing the motions of her head with quick pumps of her hand around his base. While she didn't take his whole length into her mouth, not one inch of him was left without delicious stimulation.

"I'm... close," he grunted.

The voice took longer to reply now, and when it did, it held a note of suspicion. "Maybe I go clean other locker room first."

The bloke could go fuck himself for all Harry cared; gripping Fleur's hair, he thrust into her mouth, feeling her hand gently cup his tightening balls. "Oh, yes, baby!"

She hummed again as he emptied himself into her mouth, and he could feel her gulp down every drop. His fingers unclenched and he caressed her head, only dimly aware of the sound of a door being slammed outside.

That night found Harry laying in the hotel bed, exhausted in more ways than one. Fleur was draped over him, her head resting on his chest, a blissful smile on her face.

"Mm. Ambushing you after a game was certainly worth taking that international Portkey for."

"Glad to meet your approval," he said, smiling into her hair. "That reminds me, has Gabrielle written you yet?"

Fleur shifted slightly. "As a matter of fact, she hasn't. My baby sister is more stubborn than I expected."

Harry chuckled. "It's been more than three weeks now. Looks like she's going to win your little contest."

"She's a sixteen-year-old part-veela." Fleur turned her head just enough to give him an amused glance. "Trust me, I've been there. There's no way she's going to last an entire month."

Gabrielle holed up in her dorm that Friday afternoon, clutching her pillow and rolling around her bed. The torturous week of lessons was finally over, but it did little to alleviate her plight.

She had given in and written to Fleur yesterday, albeit using language that was a little more... aggressive than her usual. A day and a half later there was still no reply, and she was considering sending an apology, as humiliating as that was. It would be just like her sister to prolong her suffering just because she used a few rude words in her writing.

She nearly jumped when the curtains around her canopy bed were drawn apart.

"Hello, Gabrielle." A familiar silhouette stood outlined by the afternoon sunlight.

"F-Fleur?" She sat up, blinking. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to pick you up. Madame Maxime has kindly allowed you to leave for the weekend due to a private family matter." Her older sister smiled. "If you want to, of course."

"I do!" She stood and gave her sister a hug, then withdrew suddenly. "You—you received my letter, right? Are you going to, you know..."

Fleur's smile grew wider and Gabrielle felt goosebumps erupt on her skin.

"The key is safely back in my apartment," Fleur said quietly, taking her hand. "Let's go."

They headed to the public Floo two floors below, attracting more than a little attention in the hallways. Gabrielle usually hated the looks she got from her peers, but she felt a pang of envy when she saw everyone's gazes focus on her sister rather than herself. It was only natural: Fleur had her voluptuous figure, fashionable clothes, and a confident poise that Gabrielle couldn't begin to emulate. Glancing down at the barely noticeable swell of her breasts under the unflattering uniform, she sighed. At least Harry seemed like them well enough.

The reminder that she too was Harry's girlfriend made a happy warmth surge in her chest, but

merely thinking about her handsome green-eyed lover brought a different problem to the fore. She bit her lip and walked faster, reaching the grate before Fleur and throwing a handful of powder into the flames. She rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited for Fleur to catch up.

They stepped into the whoosh of emerald flames together, exiting the Floo in Fleur's apartment, where Gabrielle immediately gave her an expectant look.

"Change out of your uniform and take a shower," Fleur told her.

"You said you'd unlock that thing," she whinged, shuffling her feet impatiently.

Fleur smiled in that superior and oh-so-irritating way of hers. "Patience. I don't want you spending an hour in the bathroom. Run along now."

She obeyed, but not before letting her displeasure be known through an angry huff. There was a rack of woman's robes in the corridor, which she eyed with passing interest as she made her way to the en-suite bathroom. She undressed, washed up, and dried herself off in what was probably a record time.

Out in the bedroom, she discovered a sleeveless black dress laid out for her. Getting the hint, she slipped it on and spun around, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. It was exquisite, if a touch more risqué than she was used to, and she had to wonder what the occasion was. Perhaps Fleur just wanted to show off one of her new designs. Well, if she wanted Gabrielle to pose for her, she would have to free her of that thing first.

She stomped into the living room. "There! Now will you"—she lowered her voice abashedly —"please give me the key."

Fleur was spinning the silvery key on her finger and obviously enjoying herself. "Lift up your dress."

Gabrielle glowered, but had to admit that she was at the mercy of her sister. She bent forward to pinch the hem and lifted it up, hoping Fleur wouldn't make snide remarks or humiliate her further. Why did she have to run her mouth off back then?

Fleur sauntered up and crouched before her. Gabrielle averted her eyes, tensing up when she felt her sister's fingers brush along the edge of her panties. Her mind, muddled with lust as it was, ran wild with obscene scenarios; as much as she wanted to put this mortifying episode behind her, a small, traitorous part of her wished Fleur would make it all better like she had last summer. She felt her cheeks heat up and shook her head frantically.

Fleur, however, only held the waistband to keep the tiny lock level, inserted the key, and turned it. The quiet click it gave was the sweetest sound Gabrielle had heard in months. She could hardly believe her luck when the belt was pulled off her waist without further comment.

"Sacrébleu, finally." Her hand crept towards a certain spot on its own accord—only to make sure the accursed thing was truly gone, of course.

"Naughty, naughty," Fleur whispered, intercepting her by the wrist. Gabrielle couldn't help but shiver, her sister's tone making her uneasy again. What was she planning?

"Girls, are you ready yet?" a manly voice said from the corridor.

Her head whipped around. "Harry?"

Harry escorted his witches to the table and pulled out chairs for them in turn. Clad in elegant dress robes of Fleur's design, they were positively radiant, and he could barely suppress a smirk at the looks the nearby patrons were sending them. There was a special kind of satisfaction in having the hottest woman in the room on your arm—and he had two.

The restaurant was a fancy one; he didn't think his fiancée knew any other kind. He hadn't initially been a fan of fine dining, but with Fleur's guidance, he had eventually learned enough about matching food with wine and whatnot and was able to go through the numerous courses without committing some faux pas. He even knew what those unpronounceable dishes on the menu were... well, a good part of them, in any case.

They placed their orders and Harry sighed contentedly, leaning back on his chair. He directed his gaze towards Gabrielle, who was looking as restless as her sister was smug. Having not expected the enforced celibacy to have such a strong effect on the girl, he wondered if Fleur's toy did more than just prevent her from pleasuring herself.

"Something on your mind, Gabby?" he asked with an innocent smile.

It was as if she had been waiting for him to ask. "Why are we here? Why are you here? N-not that I'm not happy to see you," she hurried to add.

"We're celebrating Harry's return, of course," Fleur said, reaching for a glass of water.

"There's not much to celebrate," he said sheepishly. "We lost in the playoffs so I came back early. Germany's new lineup demolished our Chasers, and I got hit by a Bludger and had to play while concussed... I thought you said you'd follow the games on the wireless?"

Gabrielle blanched. "I—I'm so sorry, Harry. I did up until last week, but I've missed the last one since I was so... preoccupied."

Knowing the source of her troubles, he was more amused than anything. "It's okay, Gabby." He reached out to pat her on the head, something he knew she both liked and was annoyed by.

Dinner went on, Harry enjoying the superb food as he chatted languidly with Fleur. Gabrielle was still too mortified to offer much of an input and was mostly just shooting him looks when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," she piped up after devouring her entrée. Her eyes were cast down and she was shifting in her seat.

"I'll keep you company," Fleur said, giving Gabrielle a look.

The younger Delacour sighed. "Of course you will."

The girls went and came back together, Fleur whispering something to her sister out of his earshot. They continued with the main course as Harry relayed a play-by-play of his disastrous last game, Fleur gasping at all the right times. Gabrielle kept fidgeting as she stared at him, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed; Harry would've suspected that wine was to blame, but her glass was still half-full. She didn't participate much in the conversation, and he wasn't inclined to prod her.

It was around the time that they were enjoying their crème brûlées that the older sister reached out and grabbed Gabrielle's arm.

"Control yourself," she hissed. "We're in a restaurant, for god's sake."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "What's going on?"

"My little sister was pleasuring herself in public," Fleur said quietly. "Unbelievable."

"She what?" Harry gave Gabrielle a confused once-over.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Girls don't have to be obvious about it. We can squeeze our thighs together, or... well. This is hardly the place."

Harry tugged at his collar and smirked. "I'll say. It's getting pretty hot in here."

Calling over the waiter, he waved off the man's polite concerns about their abrupt departure, paid, and went outside to Apparate. Gabrielle's face was pink up to the tips of her ears as she allowed her sister to pull her along. Fleur's lips were pursed as if in anger, but the devious glint in her eyes told Harry that she was having the time of her life.

"Don't be too hard on the poor girl," he whispered to her once they were back at her apartment.

She smiled predatorily. "We'll just have a little fun. Don't pretend you aren't looking forward to it."

Chapter 7

Gabrielle was made to stand in the middle of the living room, looking down at the carpet as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her sister slowly circled her, while Harry seated himself on the couch to enjoy the show.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Fleur asked sternly.

"I couldn't stand it..." Gabrielle squirmed. "It's—it's your fault, making me wear that thing for so long!"

"You said you would last a month. It's barely been three weeks, and you already can't control yourself." Fleur crossed her arms. "Imagine the shame had someone seen you."

Her cheeks were beet-red. "I'm sorry, alright? Can't we just drop it?"

"Oh, why not. Let's chalk it up to youthful indiscretion." Fleur waited until Gabby breathed easier, then smiled. "You still haven't fulfilled your part of our bargain, though. I unlocked the belt early, so you have to admit you lied."

She shot Harry a timid look. "I'll... say it later."

"Now, Gabby. Harry was the star of that film—he deserves to hear how often you touched yourself to it."

She wrung her hands and murmured something.

Fleur put a finger under her chin and made her lift her head. "Yes?"

"Almost every—every night. And..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "The first few days I—I also did it in the shower. Not with the orb, just... imagining myself in your place, and... and..."

"Shh. Well done." Fleur patted her cheek. "That wasn't so difficult, was it? Now we just have to discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" she squeaked, her eyes flying open.

"There's nothing wrong with having some fun on your own," Fleur said. "That's why I gave you the Daydream Charm in the first place. Doing it in public crosses the line, though."

She bit her lip. "What are you going to do to me?"

Fleur giggled. "My, don't you sound eager." Ignoring Gabrielle's stuttered protest, she tapped her finger against her lips. "Oh, I know—masturbate for us."

Gabrielle nearly choked. "Are you—I'm not going to do that with you two ogling me!"

Fleur arched an eyebrow. "Oh? So you'd do it in public, but not when it's just the three of us?"

She ducked her head, her cheeks burning crimson, and didn't say anything.

Laughing, Fleur took her by the elbow and guided her to the couch. Gabrielle obediently plopped down next to Harry and began hiking up her dress, not looking anywhere near him. He watched with bated breath as her blue low-rise knickers came into view, a darker wet patch clinging to her

crotch. Just when he thought the fight had gone out of her, she buried her face in her palms and squeezed her legs together.

"I can't... You're too close..."

"You wanted to touch yourself so badly, this is really killing two birds with one stone," Fleur said, settling on her other side. "Go on, put on a show for us."

Drawing a ragged breath, Gabrielle covered her eyes with her arm and parted her legs slightly. Her slender hand snaked down until it slipped under the waistband of her panties. She gasped and shuddered.

"Poor girl has been enduring it for so long," Fleur cooed. "She must be so sensitive."

"D-don't watch so closely!"

Gabrielle slowly started to rub herself. She spread her legs wider, every motion of her hand eliciting little whimpers that she was clearly failing to muffle.

Fleur watched raptly. "Dear me, I haven't thought this through. It's not much of a punishment if she's enjoying it that much."

Gabrielle appeared to be lost in her own world. The hand under her panties moved faster, rubbing in little circles, while her other came down from her eyes to fondle her breast through the thin fabric.

"Let us help you with that," Fleur said, easing the strap of the dress off her shoulder.

Harry followed her example, pulling down the other strap and tugging the dress to free Gabrielle's braless breasts. She shot them a wide-eyed glance as she panted for breath.

"Keep going," Fleur encouraged, running her palm up Gabrielle's inner thigh.

"This is so hot, Gabby," Harry added, caressing her other thigh. "I'm getting so hard watching you."

She made a muffled noise of pleasure, her movements becoming more needy. "Don't look—I—I'm going—oooh!"

Neither had listened, watching from either side as Gabrielle's back arched and toes curled in bliss. Tension left her body, and she slumped against the couch, panting.

Fleur's face was pink as she spoke. "I didn't think she'd be so quick. We should get her all pent up more often."

"Haven't you bullied her enough?" Harry asked in a mock scolding tone.

He swept a strand of golden hair off Gabrielle's forehead, then gently tilted her chin and brushed her lips with his. His hand tugged her bunched-up dress lower to bare more of her smooth skin before returning to squeeze her pert breast.

The weight on the couch shifted, and he glanced over to find Fleur tugging her sister's damp panties down her legs. Gabrielle opened her mouth, but didn't have a chance to speak before Harry claimed her lips again. His hand sought the junction of her thighs, encountering a tuft of downy curls before cupping her hot sex. He growled against her mouth, feeling like his cock was about to rip his pants.

She shivered and broke the kiss. "H-Harry! Wait, I just—"

Her voice hitched as he pushed a finger inside her up to his first knuckle. Resuming the kiss, he gently penetrated deeper, feeling her tremble in response.

"You're right, Harry," Fleur said. "I should make it up to her." She lowered her head to Gabrielle's chest, admiring it for a minute before giving one creamy mound a tentative lick.

Gabrielle's eyes shot open and Harry felt her throb around his finger. "Sis?"

Fleur stared back with upturned eyes. "I kept you from pleasuring yourself, so it's only fair I pleasure you until you have enough. And perhaps a little more."

"But—" She gasped as Harry's finger stirred inside her. Face burning crimson, she worried her lip. "I'm all sweaty..."

"Oh, chut," Fleur murmured, and brushed her lips against her rosy nipple.

Harry joined in, stooping until the side of his head brushed Fleur's, and flicking his tongue over Gabby's other breast. The girl mewled and arched her back, reclining on the couch and giving them even better access.

He lavished her crinkled nipple with attention, suckling and leaving trails of saliva on her skin. Fleur was more tender, teasing her with feather-light kisses and an occasional brush of her pink tongue as she kept glancing up to gauge her reaction. Gabrielle made halfhearted protests which grew more and more incoherent.

As Fleur's luscious lips worked their magic, her hand drifted down her sister's tummy in search for that delicate spot that would drive her wild. She knew she found it when Gabrielle shivered and moaned, gripping Harry's hair with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Fleur pried it away gently and interlocked their fingers before resuming her ministrations.

He saw the Delacour sisters exchange a blushing glance, which only stoked his own lust. He circled Gabrielle's nipple with his tongue, then captured it in his mouth. She clenched feverishly around his finger, and he changed his angle, curling his digit as her walls quivered around it.

Gabrielle arched like a bow and squeezed her thighs together, her breath coming in bursts. Her grip on his hair grew painful as she moaned and bucked her hips, clamping down hard on his finger. Crooning, Fleur caressed her as she rode out her second orgasm.

Gabrielle slumped down. "Gods... no more..."

Fleur straightened up, looking more than a little flushed herself. "From the way you soaked the cushions, I'm guessing you liked it."

"C'était tellement bon que j'ai vu des étoiles..." she murmured.

Fleur smiled and chided gently, "English, Gabby, for those less civilized among us."

Harry gave her a mock glare—he knew French well enough to decipher Gabrielle's babble—but Fleur merely smiled in a way that told him she knew she'd pay for it later, and was looking forward to it.

Gabrielle ducked her head, her matted hair doing little to hide her glowing face. "It was... intense. Being touched everywhere."

Fleur sidled up to her. "What about me... doing things to you? Was that okay?"

Gabrielle's eyes darted around as though seeking an escape, but Fleur was still holding her hand and showing no intention of letting go. "I don't mind... if it's you and Harry together," she said almost inaudibly.

Fleur smiled. "I'm glad. Now... someone is eager to get his turn." She reached out to rub the tent in Harry's pants, making him groan. "Let's not keep our man waiting."

Harry took no time to shrug off his shirt and chuck it away, beyond caring about making work for Fleur's elf. Fleur's slim fingers slipped under his belt to stroke him, and he leaned over to kiss her. Their lips parted in unison and their tongues met. He wanted to keep tasting her, sharing her breath, but she drew back with a throaty moan and turned her head.

Following suit, Harry found himself staring into Gabrielle's doe eyes. She seemed to have come down from her climax and appeared quite flustered, clasping her hands over her chest.

"Rude of us to leave you out," he said, and kissed her.

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed against his mouth, her hands exploring his bare chest. Her tongue ventured out, thirsty for more than his tender touches, and he reciprocated eagerly. The motions of Fleur's hand in his boxers grew insistent, almost unbearable, until he could take no longer and drew back with a gasp, leaving a breathless Gabrielle gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

"My turn," Fleur said, withdrawing her hand.

He turned to Fleur hungrily, then blinked when she faced her sister instead. Taking advantage of Gabrielle's distracted state, she laid her hands on her slim shoulders and brought their lips together. A dreamy, somewhat bewildered look came over Gabby's face, lasting for a few moments before her eyes flew open and she jerked back, peering at Fleur in surprise.

"You kissed me!" she accused.

Fleur arched an eyebrow. "You didn't like it?"

Gabrielle's mouth opened and closed before answering. "I... that's not the point! It's weird."

"I've done much wilder things to you, and you never seemed displeased." Fleur's fingertips grazed her breast to illustrate, making her shiver.

She averted her gaze. "That's—that's different."

"Please don't be mad. I've been curious about what kissing you would feel like." Fleur leaned in to whisper into her ear with a mischievous expression. "You were delicious."

Gabrielle squeaked, her cheeks coloring.

"I'll have Harry make up for it," Fleur continued, giving him a glance. "Babe? You're a tad overdressed for this."

He needed no encouragement to lose his trousers and boxers, and soon stood naked before the seated witches, his member twitching at their engrossed stares. Smiling sultrily, his fiancée laid her hand on Gabrielle's knee to spread her legs. He stepped closer, his eyes focused on her sopping wet center.

"Harry?" Gabrielle sounded nervous.

"Yeah?" he grunted, planting his palms on either side of her head and looming over her.

She snapped her legs together and squirmed. "Let me rest a little."

He suppressed a growl at being denied his prize.

Fleur gave her a curious look. "Playing coy? I thought we were past this." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "For the past weeks, you must've been craving to be filled with Harry's big hard cock."

Gabrielle's gaze darted to the aforementioned appendage before she scooted away from Fleur. "I- I'm fine."

Fleur shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Gabrielle seemed taken aback, but her older sister paid her no more heed; she stood and slid out of her dress robes with practiced ease, leaving her in a set of lacy black lingerie. Under Harry's keen gaze, she reached behind to unclasp her bra, her ample breasts swaying mesmerizingly with her motions. She bent forward reaching toward her lacy thong, but Harry seized her wrist.

"Allow me."

He skimmed his lips down her neck, her tantalizing tits, her taut belly. Crouching, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her thong and eased it down her curvy hips. Her inner lips peeked out from her smooth cleft, pink and glistening with desire.

He trailed butterfly kisses up her inner thigh, feeling her shiver as he drew closer to where she wanted him most. He stopped an inch away, close enough to tickle her with his breath, before planting kisses up her other leg. The little mewl she made in complaint was music to his ears.

His gaze darted to the couch, meeting Gabby's, and her blue eyes widened, her hand freezing in a compromising position between her legs. He winked before returning his attention to his fiancée. His palms caressed her shapely bottom as his tongue darted out to tease her nether lips, inching upwards. Inhaling her heady scent, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her clit and sucked lightly.

There was a gasp from the direction of the couch, echoed much more loudly by Fleur. She shuddered, leaning on his shoulders for support with one hand, while her other one grasped his hair.

"Baise-moi," she growled. "Now."

He grinned. "Toot sweet."

Grabbing her around the thighs, he rose with a grunt and slung her over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked her feet in the air, but a smack on her delectable bottom quickly quieted her down. He carried her to the bedroom, pushing the door open bodily, then glanced back the way he came. Gabrielle sat frozen, watching them with wide eyes.

"Get in there," he ordered.

Inhaling sharply at his tone, she scurried after them and through the door. Harry lumbered inside, where he indicated the king-size bed with a jerk of his head.

"Kneel."

Gabrielle obediently climbed on and knelt on the sheets, her puzzled gaze alternating between him and his breathlessly giggling burden. Nodding in satisfaction, Harry stooped to carefully lay Fleur down on the bed. Her silvery hair splayed over Gabrielle's naked thighs as her head settled in- between. The part-veela exchanged a startled look before two pairs of blue eyes turned his way.

"Perfect," he said, laying a palm on Fleur's shoulder when she made to rise.

"Mon chéri?"

"I want her to watch you," he said thickly as he grasped her legs above the knee to lift them. "It's only fair."

"If... if you insist." She wiggled a little, and the motion made his cock twitch in anticipation. He lifted her ankles above his shoulders and bent over her, folding her limber body in half. His erection glided along her slick heat, giving her a taste of what was about to come, and she trembled lightly.

"Wait." Gabrielle fidgeted with her hands, seemingly unsure what to do with them, as she studiously avoided looking down. "Let me up. This, this is too much..."

Fleur seemed to consider her plight, but Harry wasn't going to give her the time. Adjusting himself with his hand, he rubbed his crown along her entrance before slipping into her welcoming heat.

She gasped, arching her neck slightly, then let out a throaty giggle. "We awoke"—he thrust inside, and her breath hitched—"a beast. He won't settle until he's had his wicked way with us."

The smoldering glance she sent his way only stoked his libido. Peering into her hazy blue eyes, he began moving slowly, not so much out of consideration, but because her tightness threatened to undo him all too early. As he bottomed out, eliciting a pleased noise from her throat, he could feel her wetness trickle down his balls.

"I barely touched you, and you're dripping," he said. "Did watching your sister turn you on that much?"

Gabrielle's eyes darted to where Harry's body was connected with Fleur's, then down to her face, before she looked away altogether, her cheeks aflame. Fleur licked her lips, her chest heaving.

"Well?" Harry caressed her ass with one hand before giving it a swat. "Answer me."

"Yes," she gasped.

"Yes what?" Another smack.

"I got turned on—watching her cum." She crossed her ankles behind his neck and drew him closer, shivering.

He groaned, feeling her pulse around him. "Shameless little veela. Apologize for using her. Go on."

She turned her glistening gaze upwards and stammered, her words interspersed with moans. "I'm sorry... for being perverted. I love watching you, Gabby... I love making you... lose control."

Gabrielle appeared more embarrassed than her sister was. She tried to scoot away, but Fleur reached out and hugged her slender waist.

Harry increased his pace, and the bedroom was filled with the wet sound of slapping flesh. Gabrielle seemed torn between wishing the ground would swallow her and watching them, her lips parted slightly as her breathing sped up in tune with theirs.

"You big pervert," she muttered, not meeting Fleur's eyes.

"Turnabout is fair play," he grunted. "Watch her closely."

Fleur whimpered and draped one arm over her face, but Harry seized her wrist and pinned it down. He marveled at her flushed cheeks, unsure if it was shame or arousal which colored them so vividly, but more than satisfied with the result. It was oddly gratifying to see his confident fiancée brought to such a state. Bending forward, he supported himself on her legs and worked his hips harder.

Gabrielle gulped, her eyes wide. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Her breath coming in gasps, Fleur groped around until she found her sister's hand and clasped it. "I love it when he's rough... Don't you?"

Gabrielle ducked her head and attempted to free herself, but her sister's grip was too strong. Fleur seemed too far gone to pay her any attention, whimpering with every thrust, squeezing his and Gabby's hands. Harry was past the point of no return himself, the delightful friction overwhelming. Folding his arm around her leg, he sought her clit, gently applying pressure.

"Oh, Harry, oui!" She arched her spine, her body wracked in the throes of climax.

"God, baby," he gasped, before her throbbing walls sent him over the edge. Groaning, he sheathed himself to the hilt and spilled his seed inside her.

Gulping down air, he looked at his thoroughly shagged fiancée with pride. He wasn't alone in staring, for Gabrielle also gazed in awe as her sister's body alternatively tensed and relaxed, a rapturous look never leaving her face.

Fleur's eyes fluttered open and she caught her sister staring. "Sorry," she said mellowly, "I know you'd rather watch Harry instead of me making such an unsightly expression."

Gabrielle shook her head. "It wasn't unsightly, it—" She snapped her mouth shut.

Fleur giggled and reached up to trail a finger across her blushing cheek. "That's sweet."

"It's not like I enjoyed watching you," she attempted to justify herself. "It just looked like you felt so good that... I was a bit jealous. Also, stop squirming. Your hair tickles."

Fleur laughed again and raised her hands feebly at Harry, who withdrew from her and helped her into a seated position. She snaked one arm around her sister's shoulders. "There's nothing to be jealous of. Once we get Harry going again, you can have the same. Unless... you're still going to pretend you don't want it?"

She shook her head, making her golden hair sway.

"Well then, why don't you tell him?"

Gabrielle clasped her hands in her lap, and her gaze met his before she lowered it again. "Harry... I want you."

Fleur rolled her eyes and whispered into her ear, and Harry could practically see her blush deepen before his eyes.

She swung her slender legs over the edge and spread herself open for him, her head ducked. "I'm a d-dirty schoolgirl... who needs your hard cock... inside her wet little cu-cun—" She groaned and covered her face with her palms. "I'm not saying that!"

Fleur drew back with a pout. "I only wanted to help you get him in the mood." She looked his way and raised her eyebrows. "Although I see that's no longer necessary."

Gabby glanced at her questioningly, then at Harry, and gasped. He was already at half-mast, and the girls' fascinated stares were only making him harder. He'd long since noticed that his recovery was more rapid when both of his lovers were involved, which was fortunate indeed as they became even more insatiable when they got together.

"I didn't quite catch that," he said, stepping closer. "You're going to have to speak up."

She licked her lips. "S'il te plaît, Harry."

Fleur shifted closer and rested her head on Gabrielle's shoulder. Their skin glistened with sweat, and their hair was a beautiful mess of silver and gold. "What my horny little sister means to say is that she's been fantasizing about you fucking her silly for the better part of the month. Isn't that right?"

Gabrielle opened her mouth as if to protest, then closed it and nodded, not meeting either of their eyes.

Fleur ran her fingers down her belly, Gabrielle's gaze following their journey. Her breath hitched once they stopped at the small triangle of her curly hair, and she gave her a glance that was almost disappointed.

Fleur giggled, laying her palm on her thigh to gently pry her legs open. "So why don't you ram that thick thing inside her and do exactly that?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Seizing Gabrielle's slender hips, he pulled her closer, making her plop down on the sheets, and braced on the bed. She gasped softly when his cock brushed her wetness, and craned her neck to stare.

"Relax," Fleur whispered, "he's nice and slick from being inside me."

Gabrielle didn't appear enthused, but Harry didn't give her time to dwell on it. Adjusting his angle, he inched inside her, watching her lips part in a silent "O" as he failed to quell a groan of his own. Unlike with Fleur, he was gentle, marveling at the way her walls yielded to his entry despite her incredible tightness.

Little by little, he pushed until he was almost fully sheathed. Gabrielle stiffened up, her mouth widening until the breath she'd been holding exploded from her lungs. He gave her a moment to adjust before drawing back a fraction and plunging in again.

"Oh... Oh!" she cried, locking her legs around his waist.

"Amazes me every time, how that fits inside you," Fleur murmured, settling on her side to watch. Gabrielle didn't acknowledge her, merely panting in time with Harry's steadily building rhythm. She frowned slightly, sneaking her fingers to where the lovers were joined. Gabrielle gasped loudly and glanced her way, and she responded with a smug smile. "I see that got your attention."

"Ah... d-don't..." Gabrielle stammered between her whimpers.

Fleur obediently raised her palm off Gabrielle's damp curls. Taking the cue, Harry stilled mid- thrust despite his primal instincts screaming at him to keep going.

"Don't stop," Gabrielle mewled, tugging him closer with her legs.

He smirked. "You told me to."

"No, that was..." Her head turned to Fleur.

"I know you love it. I can feel you tightening up every time she touches you." He thrust into her, eliciting a gasp. "Well?"

"I do," she cried, "it felt too good, so... please, I need you..."

Fleur pecked her on the cheek. "Good girl. Let us give you a reward."

Whatever else Gabrielle was going to say was lost amid sweet noises that escaped her lips as Fleur's fingers resumed their delicious torment. Harry proceeded to plunge in and out of her with steady strokes, feeling her pussy flutter around him. Her breath came in shallow gasps, the expression on her flushed face that of deep yearning. Her right hand slid along the sheets to seize a handful as her left desperately clutched Fleur's wrist. With Harry and Fleur working on her in tandem, it wasn't long before her pleasure crested and she screamed aloud.

Feeling her spasm around his cock, he watched in wonder as her eyes rolled back and her innocent face twisted in ecstasy. He wasn't alone in this, for Fleur also stared at the way the muscles of Gabrielle's abdomen clenched and unclenched visibly even as her fingers never ceased stroking.

"Was that her third?" she crooned, looking up at her sister's dazed expression. "I wonder how many more we can coax out."

He only grunted, eager to seek his own satisfaction, and started moving again. Gabrielle's legs around his waist went limp, and her eyes fluttered open.

"You're still—" She gasped at his thrusts. "E-enough, I can't anymore..."

"Now, dear sister, don't be selfish," Fleur chided. "Besides, you want him to cum inside you, no?" She circled her bellybutton with a fingertip.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I want to make him feel good."

"You are," he panted. "You feel so damn good." He took hold of her ankles and hoisted them up to give himself better access.

"Slow down, mon amour," Fleur said. "Give her a breather. She'll be going again in no time at all."

Harry groaned and did just that, battling the urge to fuck her with abandon.

Smiling devilishly, Fleur rose to her knees and slung a leg over Gabrielle's prone form, straddling her midriff. "Excuse me."

Gabrielle sounded panicked. "W-what are you doing?"

"Partaking in the fun," Fleur said, leaning forward to toy with her perky breasts and making her breath hitch. While she continued roaming her sister's body with one hand, her other dipped

between her own thighs.

Harry missed seeing Gabrielle's face, but the sight of the two sisters atop each other was so erotic, he had to grit his teeth in a struggle to prolong their pleasure. His thrusts and Fleur's touch swiftly reduced Gabrielle to a whimpering mess, bringing her toward another height. The embrace of her wet heat was driving him crazy; he hiked her legs higher before pistoning into her, making the mewls escaping her throat increase in volume.

Fleur slid her arse lower along her sister's abdomen. "Incredible... I feel him pounding inside you... How is it, Gabby?"

"C'est bon," she breathed, "C'est magnifique..."

Harry grunted. "I'm about to fill you with cum, Gabby. Do you want it?"

"Oui," she moaned, clenching around him.

An answering moan came from Fleur, who brazenly spread her legs wider and gyrated her hips. "Watching you makes me so hot." Her shoulder was twitching with the rhythmic motions of her hand. "See?"

Gabrielle squeaked. "Stop rubbing on me!"

Fleur kept going. "He came so much inside me." There was a slurping noise. "Mm. Would you like a taste, Gabby?"

Gabrielle clamped on him hard, and he managed a couple last thrusts before he spurted deep inside her welcoming body. They cried out their release together, and he was dimly aware of Fleur's voice joining in a moment later.

Once he was spent, he let go of Gabrielle's quivering legs and collapsed on the bed next to her. Fleur plopped down on her other side, sandwiching her between their sweaty bodies. Gabrielle sought out Harry's hand, and they exchanged exhausted, yet contented smiles.

Fleur sighed. "I'm jealous of you, getting off on his cock twice in a row."

Gabrielle peeked at the distinct damp spot on her belly and made a face. "You weren't seriously going to... make me lick your fingers?"

Fleur laughed throatily. "No, that was just a bit of dirty talk."

She pursed her lips. "Well, good. I would've been rather cross with you if you did that."

Fleur leaned in for a whisper. "It looked like the idea excited you, though."

Gabrielle's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She rolled over and buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck as though seeking refuge.

Peals of Fleur's laughter rang in the air. "I was serious about getting randy watching you two, however." She rubbed her thighs together, then fluttered her eyelashes. "Encore, Harry?"

Suppressing a sigh, Harry made a mental note to look into stamina potions.

Chapter 8

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Harry and Fleur strolled down the picturesque streets of the slumbering village hand in hand. The night air was balmy and breezy, carrying the smell of flowers and faint fragments of music from somewhere farther ahead. A crescent moon shone high in the cloudless sky, finding an answering sheen in Fleur's hair. She arched an eyebrow at his fascinated look, then smiled and clung tighter to his arm.

As romantic as the atmosphere was, they weren't visiting one of France's magical settlements in the dead of night just for that. Gabrielle was celebrating her graduation from Beauxbatons tonight, and Fleur had magnanimously told their parents they needn't stay up until ungodly hours because she would pick her little sister up. Harry didn't mind; frankly, he'd rather not leave his quarter-veela lover among hormonal teenagers and alcohol longer than strictly necessary.

They rounded a corner and entered a cobblestone square lined with elegant cast iron lampposts. Across the square and a stretch of level lawn stood not so much a house as a château, an elaborate three-storey affair with an ornate facade and arched windows, most of which were aglow. He suspected only the cream of the crop of the Academy had been invited to this afterparty rather than every one of the hundred-odd graduates.

Gravel crunched under their feet as they walked down the path to the door. Fleur reached for the decorative knocker and let it fall twice.

The door opened a minute later, blasting them with loud music, and a grinning youth stuck his head out. He looked them over before his eyes centered on Fleur and his jaw grew slack.

She cleared her throat, startling the boy and making him blush. "Good evening. We're here to pick up Gabrielle," she said in French.

"Huh? Oh, right—right away!" The boy bobbed his head and ducked back inside, leaving the door ajar.

True to his word, they didn't wait long. The door swung fully open, and a red-faced Gabrielle stumbled out, giving a happy squee at the sight of Harry. She was clad in a glimmering dress that matched the pastel blue of the Beauxbatons uniform, and had a tiny handbag hanging from her elbow.

"You came!" Bounding forward, she crashed into him, gripping his robes with both hands for support.

He chuckled, patting her on the head. "Hey, you. Ready to leave yet?"

"Yes, Harry. Take me, right now." She peered up at him, her eyes bright and cheeks rosy.

He snorted at her choice of words. Raising his gaze to find the same boy staring at them from the doorway, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her off. Fleur left his side in favor of Gabrielle's, sandwiching the smaller girl between them.

"You reek of alcohol," she said, frowning.

Gabrielle giggled. "We had shots!"

Harry chuckled, holding her tighter when she nearly slipped on the path. He had imagined a posh soirée with champagne and those dainty things that were pronounced along the lines of hurr durrs, but this sounded more like the kind of parties his team would throw after a successful season. Or a not-so-successful one, for that matter.

Fleur asked, "How many?"

Gabrielle furrowed her brows, then came to a halt and started counting off fingers.

"Uh oh," Harry said with an amused smile.

Fleur sighed. "Really, sister, I expected better. I hope you retained enough of a clear head to comport yourself with a modicum of dignity."

Gabrielle's lips moved soundlessly as she struggled to decipher the meaning of the sentence. "Comport my bum," she said at last, and blew her a raspberry.

Fleur pursed her lips. "You're lucky you're so cute."

Harry laughed, Gabrielle joining in a moment later as she clung to his arm. He eyed her dress; it was too skimpy even given the mild weather, although she no doubt wouldn't be feeling the cold in her state.

"Better get you home," he said. "Hold on tight, girls."

Gabrielle didn't need telling twice. She tugged his arm downwards and snuggled against it in a way that pressed his hand between her soft thighs. He raised his eyebrows at her, but her blue eyes were innocence itself. Fleur huffed and took his other arm in a more restrained manner.

Focusing, he stepped forward and willed his magic to transport the three of them to their destination. His descending foot landed on the tiled floor of the entryway in Fleur's Parisian apartment, and the wall lights lit up warmly at their presence.

Fleur let go and proceeded to slip out of her shoes. Gabrielle remained firmly attached to Harry, wriggling her warm body against his arm, only a layer or two of sheer fabric separating their skin.

The corners of his lips quirked up. "Er... you can let go now."

Rather than do that, she leaned in to nuzzle his chest and inhaled deeply. Harry watched with bemusement as she proceeded to sniff all over the front of his robes, then scrunched up her nose thoughtfully.

"You smell of her perfume!" she accused, stepping back to jab her finger into his chest. "You two did it while I was at that stupid party!"

Fleur sighed. "And you're drunk, dear sister of mine." She came up and steadied Gabrielle so she could take off her high heels. "I told you to mingle, not get, what's the word..."

"Sloshed," Harry supplied.

"Merci. You'll have fewer opportunities to socialize with others your age now that you're out of school. Why not enjoy it while you can?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pfff, you know how boys my age are—and all girls want from me these days

is to get them in contact with my up-and-coming fashion designer sister. They won't shut up about the model you got published in Mode Sorcière last month."

Fleur looked like she tried her best to appear guilty despite smiling ear to ear. "What about Amélie and Claudia? Surely they weren't that bad."

"Amélie spent the evening snogging her boyfriend in the corner, and Claudia... wasn't there." Gabrielle picked at the fabric of her dress. "That salope Denise didn't invite her at first, and when I made her to, Claudia got mad at me for doing it behind her back and didn't want to come."

Fleur's expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," Gabrielle said with a philosophical shrug, "you two are enough for me."

Fleur leaned in to give her a hug. "That's sweet. We'll always be there for—eek!"

Harry did a double-take at the undignified noise. Fleur was staring at her sister in surprise, her palms clapped protectively over her chest.

"It's not fair," Gabrielle whinged. "You told me I'd have curves like yours by the time I was an adult, yet look at me." She stuck out her modest breasts. "Look!"

Harry was perfectly happy doing just that, but Fleur rolled her eyes and took her sister by the wrist. "Oh, stop sulking. Harry likes them the way they are—don't you, babe?"

He nodded with solemnity the question deserved. "Quite."

"Besides, you're welcome to play with mine any time you want," Fleur added as she led Gabrielle inside the apartment. "I was just surprised as you've never shown interest. That, and you were too rough."

"Absolutely not," she said grumpily. "I got annoyed when you stuck those—those mammaries in my face, that's all."

"That better be the last time you refer to them this way, sister."

Gabrielle gulped, giving her a wary look. Even in her intoxicated state, she knew that Fleur wasn't to be crossed... or perhaps not. "At least I won't need support charms when I'm fifty."

Fleur let out an exasperated sigh. "If you weren't sloshed, I would bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking. Drink some water, wash up, and off to bed with you. If you behave yourself, I might even convince Page to fetch you a potion for your hangover tomorrow."

She dragged Gabrielle to the kitchen and made her gulp down a glass of water before guiding her in the direction of the bathroom. Harry was about to fix himself a nightcap when he felt a tug on his robes. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Gabrielle looking at him with doe eyes.

"Isn't Harry bathing with us?" she asked, pouting.

Fleur pulled on her wrist gently. "He isn't."

"But I want him to come." She giggled. "In more ways than one."

Fleur shook her head. "Who would've thought you were such a lecherous drunk? I do hope you showed more restraint during the party." She worried her lip, glancing at Harry. "Not that the idea is entirely unappealing."

The younger Delacour tugged on his robes again. "Don't be greedy, sis—you already had him today."

Harry stepped closer and swept Gabrielle up in his arms, making her squeak. "Not to brag, but there's enough of me to go around."

Fleur threw her arms up in theatrical resignation, but there was a sway to her step as she led the way into the spacious bathroom. Entering after her, Harry carefully set the Gabrielle down.

The witches exchanged a glance before pouncing on him and divesting him of his clothes. Gabrielle was unusually bold, her small hands fumbling with his belt in an inexperienced yet endearing manner. He had come to expect this brazenness from Fleur when she was in an amorous mood (which was most of the time, really), but such behavior from her younger sister was new.

Standing before the two semi-dressed witches in nothing but his birthday suit, Harry only smirked when their eyes predictably drifted downward. His member was already at half-mast.

Licking her lips, Fleur unbuttoned her robes and slipped them off her slender shoulders. Her underclothes followed, falling onto the floor in a heap. Harry's eyes roved over her curves, her skin smooth and without a single blemish. Fleur smiled and spun around, making her breasts jiggle slightly.

Gabrielle was yanking at the delicate fabric of her evening gown so hard Harry worried it would tear. Fleur clicked her tongue and came to her sister's rescue, berating her quietly. With her helping hand, Gabrielle was soon left in only her cream-white bra and panties. She glanced at her sister and boyfriend coyly and clasped her hands over her chest.

Giving Gabrielle's petite figure an appreciative look, Harry followed his naked fiancée towards the hot tub. Set level with the floor, the pool-like bathtub was a symbol of wizarding world's luxury. Fleur bent over the taps, giving him a view that made his cock jerk in anticipation, and turned a couple of them on. Smirking over her shoulder, she made a trip to the bathroom cabinet to retrieve a band and pull up her hair, then sashayed down the steps into the warm, bubbly water.

Following her example, Harry stepped into the bathtub and settled down, submerging himself up to his shoulders. Noticing Fleur shooting an amused look over his shoulder, he glanced back to see Gabrielle slipping her panties down her legs with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He turned to Fleur and mouthed, "Be nice."

Gabrielle edged towards the bathtub covering herself with her palms. When she dipped inside and her nudity was half-hidden under the bubbles, she seemed to regain her earlier confidence. Unlike her elder sister's, her long locks hung freely, floating around her slight shoulders. Giving Fleur a challenging glance, she sidled up to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Fleur watched from the opposite side with a playful smile. "It's nice to see you being so honest with yourself, baby sister." She stretched, drawing Harry's eye to the titillating view of her breasts peeking above the foam.

Caught up in admiration of her statuesque form, he jerked in surprise at a clumsy grope between his legs. Pressing closer, Gabrielle explored his body with her fingers, then wrapped them around his cock. He raised his eyebrows at her in amusement, and she met his eyes for an instant before looking away. Her small hand tightened slightly and gave him a hesitant tug.

While unexpectedly forward, her attentions were certainly not unwelcome. He shifted to give her better access while snaking his right arm around her shoulders. Dipping his hand underwater, he

quickly discovered her breast and gave it a light squeeze. She made a cute little noise and let go of his member. His counterattack continued in the form of his other palm trailing up her smooth leg.

"Harry!" she gasped. "I wanted to—make you feel good."

"No one's stopping you," he whispered, his left hand continuing its journey up her inner thigh.

"I can't... Not when you touch me like that..."

He grinned, then yelped when something firm poked his manhood. Reclining on the opposite edge, Fleur gave him a saucy wink. Her legs were extended across the tub, her slippery feet working their magic on him.

"Worry not, your big sis will help you prevail against this brute."

Her toe slid against the underside of his cock and he hissed. "Keep this up, and I'll blow my load in the water."

"I don't mind—I hear it's good for the skin." She flashed her white teeth at him. "You're twitching. Like my feet much?"

"I like every part of you," he growled as she continued her tantalizing movements.

"Haaarry." Gabrielle traced patterns on his chest with a finger. "I wanted to be the one... I mean, if you're going to—to cum, you should do it in here." She took his hand that was resting on her thigh and guided it several inches inward.

As his palm cupped her soft mound, Harry reckoned he could get used to this bolder version of Gabrielle. He untangled himself from her and rose with a slosh of water, seating himself on the edge of the tub.

"C'mhere," he said huskily.

Gabrielle crawled closer, her wide eyes fixated on his fully erect member. Lifting her up, he helped her into his lap. She put her arms around his neck, face crimson as his eyes took in her willowy body. Her wet hair hung to her perky tits, clinging to creamy skin that was flushed with warmth.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and staring deep into her dark blue eyes.

"Sappy!" Fleur exclaimed from the back of the tub. "If you're going to neglect me, at least put on a good show!"

Harry hissed when Gabrielle squirmed self-consciously in his lap, providing all sorts of wonderful sensations. "Go on, let's make your sister jealous."

She wrapped her legs around his lower back, inhaling sharply when her womanhood pressed against his member. She looked down, then into his eyes, biting her bottom lip in a way that made him yearn to capture it between his.

"Go on," he repeated, reaching for her pert bottom to lift her up.

Bracing against his shoulders, Gabrielle rose slightly, rubbing on him in a way that left them both breathing heavily. She tried to lower herself onto his twitching member, but grimaced when she merely ended up pressing it to his abdomen.

He pulled her closer, eager for their joining yet finding her fumbling adorable. She tried again, almost growling in frustration, until his crown parted her nether lips and was surrounded by her liquid heat. Her doe eyes stared into his as she lowered herself taking him in inch by inch, trembling all the while. It took all Harry had to stay still and let her dictate the pace.

Finally sheathing him inside, Gabrielle snuggled against him, panting for air. While he loved embracing her, he felt he would go insane if she didn't start moving. His palms kneaded her pert bottom encouragingly.

She rocked her hips lightly. "I can feel you so deep."

"Like that," he whispered, "keep going."

Drawing a shuddering breath, she began grinding against him, her hardened nipples dragging across the sleek skin of his chest. He gripped her ass in a silent encouragement to go faster, making her moan.

Her pace was too slow for his liking, but her closeness, her soft whimpers, and the way she clenched around him drove him wild. Already excited by Fleur's impromptu footjob, he hoped he'd last long enough to satisfy this lovable creature in his arms.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Your sister's watching you ride my cock."

She tightened up, making him groan. He gave her ass a light swat. "Move."

Gabrielle whimpered and obeyed, watching him with half-lidded eyes. Noises of pleasure escaped her parted lips as her lithe body glided against his.

"You feel amazing," he whispered. "So good I can't hold on."

Eyes shooting open, she sped up, her breath escaping in gasps. "Yes... please, I want it..."

The caress of her wet folds quickly pushed him past the point of no return and he grunted, pulling her close. Gabrielle mewled as his rugged hands squeezed her bottom roughly, forcing his throbbing cock as deep as it would go.

As he spurted inside her, she tightened her legs around his waist and raked her nails against his back. Her hips bucked and her inner muscles contracted as if to squeeze out every drop of his semen. Trapped in her embrace, the crown of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb, Harry hugged the moaning Gabrielle tightly until she stopped trembling.

"That was... wow," she gasped. Pushing herself up, she came face to face with him.

"Yeah." He gave her a tender kiss. Her skin was glowing, and strands of her matted hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her face held a look of utter contentment as she practically melted against him.

Then water splashed against the back of her head, and she jolted with a squeal.

"How long are you going to monopolize him? My fingers are getting pruney, and it's not from the bathwater!"

Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut. "We were having a moment, you damned pervert!"

Water splashed as Fleur waded across the tub. "Well, it's my turn to 'have a moment', so get off my

fiancé's cock already."

The younger Delacour huffed as she did just that, her muscles still limp and unresponsive. She nestled into Harry's side and looked down at her older sister with annoyance.

"Harry—my turn," Fleur reminded, pouting in a manner that was reminiscent of her sister's. She knelt in the tub so her head was positioned level with his crotch.

He stirred the water idly with his feet. "Give me a minute here, woman."

"You really wrung him dry, you little hussy," Fleur said with a smile that belied her words. "I'll be most disappointed if Harry can't perform his manly duties for me."

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at her before scooting behind him and pressing her soft body against his back. "Won't you please get hard for her, Harry? My pervy older sister needs her—her slutty pussy pounded, or she'll be grouchy all night."

He nearly choked from laughter. "When did you start talking like that?"

"She's not wrong, you know. I've been rubbing my 'slutty pussy' this entire time, but it craves something better than my fingers." Fleur's eyes glinted and she leaned forward to give his half-limp member a languid lick. "Hmm... You taste like Gabby."

Gabrielle let out a meep and crossed her legs. Fleur smirked, having reestablished her position as the queen of dirty talk.

Fleur's closeness, her hungry expression, were stoking his arousal again. She rose, rivulets of water running down the magnificent globes of her breasts, rosy nipples pointing forward. Seeing that they held his full attention, she giggled and cupped them.

"Come closer," she said.

He scooted to the edge and Fleur sandwiched his cock between her tits, gently pressing them together as she stared at him with upturned eyes. It was warm and slick and wonderful, and he let out an inadvertent grunt, feeling himself grow harder.

"So not fair," Gabrielle murmured.

Smiling, Fleur began stroking him, and Harry groaned. There was an indrawn breath at his side, and though overwhelmed with what Fleur was doing to him, he glanced over to Gabrielle. He found her kneading her own breasts as she watched her sister as though transfixed.

Fleur squeezed tighter and sped up, making his head whip towards her, a gasp escaping his throat. She smiled in satisfaction. "Like that?"

"Yeah," he breathed, reaching out to caress her hair.

He could feel Gabrielle squirming, but didn't spare her a glance until his arm was snatched none- too-gently. Biting her lip, she guided his hand between her damp thighs and straddled it. He curled his fingers, brushing her slit and making her quiver.

The delicious friction on his manhood grew stronger. Fleur's cheeks were flushed and water now sloshed around her with her vigorous motions. He threaded his fingers into her hair, his other hand feeling Gabrielle's wetness as she grinded against it. The only sounds were their ragged breaths and the splashing of water, until Gabrielle whimpered and her thighs clamped around his hand. With a

grunt, he came.

"Oh." Fleur blinked as a rope of his cum landed across her cheek, the rest spilling on her chest. "Already?"

"Your tits felt amazing," he panted.

Smiling, she gave him a couple more sensuous strokes, then drew back. Her index finger scooped up some of his seed to deposit it in her mouth. "Mm. I don't mind, but I hope you can go again, because I still want you here." She stood and ran her palm down her flat belly.

"Let me taste you first." He jerked his head toward the edge of the tub. "The flesh is weak and all that."

"Well," Fleur purred, "I can make due with this."

She shoved him in the chest, making him recline on his elbows with an "oof" of surprise, and climbed out planting her knees on his either side. Pushing him flat on the floor, she slunk forward until she was positioned directly above his face, beads of water running down her smooth skin and dripping on him. He licked his lips at the enticing view.

"Shouldn't it be my turn now?" Gabrielle piped up, grabbing his wrist possessively.

Fleur turned her head a fraction. "After you rubbed yourself off on him? I think not. Watch and"— she gasped as Harry craned his neck to run his tongue over her glistening nether lips—"and diddle yourself like the voyeur you are."

Having said her part, Fleur bit her lip and straddled his face. Making a muffled noise of appreciation, Harry began lapping at her wetness. Moaning, Fleur grinded shamelessly against him, smearing her nectar across his lips, her scent intoxicating.

A small hand fumbled around his crotch before grasping his cock. It proceeded to wank him insistently, before his crown was enveloped by a hot mouth. There was little that could've made him pause in his delightful task, but suddenly finding himself the recipient of a sloppy blowjob was one of those things.

Whether it was the interruption in his ministrations or the wet noises coming from behind, Fleur twisted to look back and gasped. "That's my cock you're slobbering over, you horny nymphette!"

He felt himself slip out of Gabrielle's mouth, her hand continuing to stroke as she spoke. "How rude. I was going to get him ready for you, but now I think I'll just have him for myself."

Fleur's indignant reply was reduced to a whimper as Harry renewed his lingual assault. His hands stretched upward, and she helpfully guided them to her breasts, which he kneaded eagerly.

Feeling Gabrielle straddle his cock, he tossed his head back with a groan. Fleur made a noise of complaint at the interruption and sank her fingers into his hair, holding him in place as she gyrated her hips.

So this was his life now: being used for pleasure by a pair of insatiable veela sisters.

He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Harry blinked blearily as something pulled him from the land of dreams. A sound, maybe? The

world was blurry without his glasses, and he could see little beyond the golden strands of hair sprawled over his face. They glimmered softly in the light; so it was morning already.

His right arm was trapped underneath a warm weight, while his left was nestled between something soft. His legs were intertwined with smoother and altogether nicer ones, while his morning wood poked someone's bum. His lips stretched into a grin as he listened to the steady breathing of his lovers. Never mind the discomfort of cramped muscles, he wanted to wake up like this every morning.

Someone shook his leg. He sprang up, his pulse spiking, and squinted at the foot of the bed, where a child-sized, pointy-eared figure was holding up a spindly finger to its lips.

"Page?" he murmured. The house-elf was rarely seen in person, though the clothes Fleur scattered about always found their way back into her wardrobe in short order.

"Monsieur Potter," the elf whispered. "You must leaves now."

"Why..." Harry stilled as he heard a noise outside, and his head swiveled towards the bedroom door, finding it slightly ajar.

The elf followed his gaze and snapped his fingers, closing the door with a click. There were footsteps outside, quickly drawing closer. Harry tried to extricate his right arm, swearing under his breath when it was assaulted by pins and needles.

"Harry?" Fleur murmured sleepily, hugging him around the waist. He rose to a seated position, disentangling himself from her arms. "What's going on?"

"Quiet, please, Mademoiselle Delacour," the elf whispered, wringing his arms. Seeing Harry fumbling about, he snapped his fingers again, and the glasses he had been searching for floated into his hands. "Madame and Monsieur Delacour are here."

There was a knock on the door. Fleur's eyes went wide. "Zut! Harry—"

"I know," he hissed, rolling off the bed and yanking on his pants. He swiveled around until he found his wand, then froze. "Shite. My shoes and outer robes are at the entryway."

"Fleur, Gabrielle, êtes-vous là?" a female voice called outside.

"Juste—juste une minute, maman!" Fleur said. She gave Harry a panicked stare. "They won't have seen if they came by the Floo—I'll think of something—go!"

"Gabrielle est avec toi? Où est ma jolie fille?" a male one rumbled good-naturedly.

Gabrielle stirred and mumbled something, but Fleur leaned over and clamped a hand over her mouth. Picking up his shirt, Harry slung it over his shoulder and retreated barefoot into the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door so it would muffle the crack of Apparition. Suddenly, Page popped in, silently holding up his shoes and his neatly folded outer robes.

"I could kiss you, mate," Harry said, making a mental note to find a way to thank the little bloke. Gathering up his things, he spun on the spot and vanished.

Chapter End Notes

I used Google Translate for French. Apologies if I got something wrong.

Chapter 9

The living room was filled with the soft tick-tock of the wall clock and the scratching of pencil on paper that would alternatively intensify and cease. Lounging on the couch in a comfy T-shirt, Gabrielle closed the magazine she had been leafing through and rolled languidly to glance at her sister.

Fleur was seated at the table, her head propped on an elbow, as she sketched what was undoubtedly another spectacular design into her notebook. She would occasionally pause to consider the fruits of her labor, tuck back a strand of hair, and return to make adjustments.

Gabrielle wondered, with a pang of envy, if she would ever find something she could get so absorbed in; she had graduated with excellent grades and attained an internship at a prestigious department in the French Ministry, but to say that the paper-pushing job didn't give her any sense of fulfillment would've been an understatement.

Fleur yawned, covering her mouth delicately, and straightened up. Their eyes met, and she arched an eyebrow in a silent question. Gabrielle averted her gaze; she had been so lost in thought she must've been watching her sister for minutes on end.

"I don't think he's coming back tonight," she said for something to say.

Fleur's lips thinned as she glanced at the clock. "So it would seem. I don't begrudge him celebrating with the boys, but he did promise to spend the night with us." Sighing, she proceeded to doodle in her notebook. "And here I went through all that effort to get you out of the manor. Blast that man for not returning to his gorgeous girlfriends posthaste."

Gabrielle felt her lips stretch into a smile at being included among said girlfriends.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he shows up," Fleur continued, her pencil now scraping against the paper with force. "Ride him until he begs for mercy... Drain his balls dry and make him swear not to neglect us again."

Gabrielle wasn't sure about draining Harry's balls, but imagining him moaning helplessly underneath her made her cheeks heat up. "Can I help?"

Fleur gave her a considering look, then smiled that predatory smile that Gabrielle was glad wasn't aimed at her for once. "Why, certainly. We'll wear him out faster if we work together."

The sisters broke out in laughter. Shaking her head, Fleur set the pencil down and stretched.

"We best turn in. I can barely keep my eyes open, and I'm not ruining my skin by staying up all night."

"And what a tragedy would that be," Gabrielle quipped.

Fleur merely sniffed. "But of course."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Coming from someone else, that might've sounded vain, but when her beautiful sister said it, it was just a matter of fact.

Hair still damp from the shower, Gabrielle traipsed into the bedroom to find Fleur already in bed,

idly perusing the magazine she had been reading earlier, the sheer babydoll she had changed into hugging her curves. Gabrielle gave her sister's perfect figure a once-over, then glanced down at her own nightgown-clad one and sighed. There was no way she would look that good in one of those.

Fleur looked up. "Ready for bed?"

Nodding, Gabrielle walked up to the bed, then halted. The sight of voluminous silvery hair splayed over the sheets reminded her of the time Harry had made her watch, and she couldn't help but fidget as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Would you like me to lay down some sheets on the couch?" Fleur asked, noticing her hesitation.

She shook her head and climbed on, giving her sister a quick smile. Judging by Fleur's attire, she intended on showing Harry what he had been missing out on, should he turn up in the middle of the night—and if there was such a reunion, Gabrielle wanted to be a part of it. "No, the bed is a lot comfier."

"That it is." Fleur plucked her wand from the bedside cabinet and waved it, extinguishing the lamps and casting the bedroom into a cozy darkness. "I don't kick or snore—at least I don't believe I do—so you have nothing to worry about."

Gabrielle watched Fleur settle in, her silhouette outlined by the dim light from the street lamps filtering through the thick drapes. She followed suit, brushing back her hair before plopping down on the pillow.

"Does Harry snore?" she asked curiously.

Fleur snorted. "Thankfully not. He does toss and turn on occasion, but I found that a thorough shagging makes him sleep like an angel afterwards."

"Sounds like you have it hard."

Fleur sighed dramatically. "The sacrifices we make for the ones we love."

They dissolved into giggles. Gabrielle could feel the mattress shift slightly as Fleur rolled on her back and sighed contentedly.

"This reminds me of the time I returned home after my first year at Beauxbatons. Do you recall? Cousin Gaspard filled your head with stories of bloodthirsty Thunderbirds, and whenever a summer storm came, you would sneak into my bed and curl up under the blanket."

She drew the blanket up to her chin. "Stupid Gaspard."

Fleur laughed lightly. "Goodness, you were so adorable back then."

"Am I not adorable anymore?" she asked with a pout.

Fleur turned her way, her blue eyes glinting in the semidarkness. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Her gaze held a curious intensity that made Gabrielle look away shortly, but she found herself smiling nonetheless. "And don't you forget it."

"Never, baby sister." Her hand brushed Gabrielle's waist blindly before finding her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," she echoed, suddenly flustered.

There was a slight tug on the blanket as Fleur turned aside. Gabrielle lay still, listening to her breathing gradually even out. It was only when she was certain that Fleur was asleep that she wiggled to make herself more comfortable, letting out a long breath.

Ridiculous. To think, she had been expecting—almost looking forward to—receiving something more than a goodnight wish. What was wrong with her?

Fleur's gentle caresses in tandem with Harry's rougher touch had brought her to heights of ecstasy more times than she could count, and despite her initial reticence, it was wonderful to feel so wanted, so loved—but that was when they were together, all three of them. While the idea of reciprocating—of making Fleur tremble under her touch—had crossed her mind, it always filled her with breathless nervousness. The idea of them doing things without Harry present was just too twisted to consider.

And she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

She flopped over and buried her face in the pillow. It was Fleur's fault, really—she had made their relationship all weird. Shared lover or not, it was abnormal for sisters to do what they did.

No matter how much she found herself looking forward it.

Scrunching up the pillow, the unleashed a silent scream. Alright, maybe Fleur wasn't entirely to blame. It was Gabrielle who had wormed her way into an existing relationship, and in retrospect, her sister had been more gracious than she would've been in her place.

It was probably just her veela blood acting up. Those things her Muggleborn classmate had called hormones. Following the close call after her graduation party, her dear parents had barely let her out of their sight, and opportunities to see Harry came far and few in between. Doing it herself didn't measure up to a thorough shagging, as Fleur had so vulgarly put it.

Her hand stretched toward the aching heat between her thighs before she caught herself and sighed. Fleur's grumbling about Harry's absence had been amusing at the time, but she could now see her point.

"Blast that man," she said with a wry smile, and settled on her side. Tumultuous thoughts still swirled in her head, but it was late, the bed was snuggly, and Fleur's steady breathing calming. She drifted off.

She wasn't sure what woke her up. Blinking at the still-dark bedroom, she absently raised a hand to rub her eyes.

"Ah..." A barely-audible exhalation.

She froze, then gingerly lowered her hand. Without turning her head, she swiveled her eyes sideways.

Fleur's hair glimmered like a silvery halo around her head. The silhouette of her chin jutted out as her neck arched slightly. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, turning her head a fraction in her sister's direction.

Gabrielle shut her eyes and held her breath. Fleur didn't call out. Even through her heartbeat thudding in her ears, she could hear the rustling of the sheets and the rapid breathing that left little doubt as to what Fleur was doing—in the same bed, not three feet away.

Stupid pervert. Stupid Harry for not being there.

She cracked open her eyes, and satisfied that Fleur was facing away, opened them wider. Hope as she might that this was some strange dream, there her sister was, trying to muffle her gasps as her other hand rustled beneath the blanket. Gabrielle was torn between demanding indignantly that she stop and pretending to be asleep; a part of her even briefly entertained the idea of teasing her the way Fleur had all those times before.

Fleur tossed her head to the side, the mattress creaking slightly, and Gabrielle quickly shut her eyes again. Her face burned as her ears were filled with faint whimpers and rapid breaths; if her sister was trying to be discreet, she was doing a poor job of it.

She lay deathly still, hardly daring to breathe as she imagined Fleur's gaze on her, until the heat growing in her body became unbearable, and she restlessly rubbed her thighs together. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved when Fleur didn't notice. God, she couldn't take much more.

Screwing up her courage, she opened her eyes and inhaled shakily. "Sis?"

"G-Gabby?" Fleur squeaked, her head whipping her way. "What... what is it?"

It was oddly relieving to see her as flustered as she herself felt. She didn't know what she would've done had Fleur played it off like nothing. "Um... I could hear you. For a while now."

Fleur's pupils were dilated to pools of darkness as her eyes met Gabrielle's. "I'm—I'm sorry. I really missed him, and then I woke up feeling all..." She turned away. "I'll leave."

The mattress shifted. Before she knew it, Gabrielle was reaching out, grabbing a handful of satiny fabric of her sister's lingerie. The action shocked them both into stillness.

"You can stay," she said in barely a whisper.

Fleur laughed nervously, tugging at her nightwear. "I appreciate the thought, but... I'd rather leave. I doubt I'll be able to sleep unless I—you know."

Her fingers tightened, and she licked her lips. No going back now. "Would you like me to... help?"

The only sound Gabrielle could hear was her own racing heartbeat. After what felt like the longest time, Fleur settled back on the bed and gently pried the crumpled fabric out of her grip before interlacing their fingers.

"Are you sure?" There was a husky note in her voice.

"I don't mind," she said, making a face when her voice came out an octave higher.

"Alright then," Fleur whispered, loosening the grip on her hand.

"Al-alright."

Gabrielle's heart was beating a mile a minute as she drew a shuddering breath and rolled on her side. Fleur watched her, almost meek in her demeanor, which she found rather appealing for some unfathomable reason. Better than her acting haughty and superior, that was for certain.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she extended her left hand under the blanket. She could feel the heat of Fleur's body before she even brushed the satin of her babydoll. Fleur's breath hitched

audibly at the contact, and Gabrielle froze in surprise before sliding her trembling fingers up her flat belly, feeling the muscles under the smooth skin tense at their passing.

As she brushed the underside of her soft breasts, Fleur inhaled sharply. With bated breath, Gabrielle raised her hand to feel them, then stilled. No, she wasn't a pervert. This was about helping Fleur out, not indulging her own curiosity.

Her fingers fluttered down, lower and lower, until satin was replaced with smooth flesh. Slipping them under the hem of the babydoll, she trailed them up Fleur's inner thigh, feeling her shiver. The heat between her legs was incredible, and when her fingertips brushed her panties, she felt dampness.

"You're soaked," she breathed.

Fleur squirmed, her breathing quickening. The thought of her being too embarrassed to speak was emboldening, and Gabrielle trailed her fingertips up before hooking them under the waistband.

Fleur whimpered. "Gabby."

The raw need in her sister's voice startled her out of her timid exploration, and with a gulp, she slipped her fingers underneath. She marveled at the smoothness as she went lower.

Fleur's hiss made her shrink back, but a hand seized her wrist and tugged it downward. Getting the hint, she lightly ran two fingers along Fleur's swollen and wet nether lips. Twin gasps echoed in the bedroom. She was touching it. Her sister's...

"You're hurting me," she murmured when Fleur's grip didn't let up.

"Sorry," Fleur breathed. "Please... enough teasing."

"I—I wasn't. It's just..." She couldn't find the words. Her head was a mess, her own actions simultaneously frightening and exhilarating.

Well, it would be cruel to stop now.

"I'll make it all better," she whispered, a small smile curving her lips.

She ran her fingers along Fleur's sopping cleft until they grew slick, then tentatively stroked the sides of her clit, the same way she touched herself in the privacy of her bedroom back home. With any luck, Fleur would get off quickly, and they could go back to sleep.

Fleur reaction didn't disappoint. "Oooh..."

"Is-is this okay?"

"Yes... don't stop."

As she quivered under her tender strokes, Gabrielle began to realize why Fleur took such pleasure in teasing her when the three of them were making love. This sense of power was something she could get used to.

Typically, her sister chose that moment to slip her hand down Gabrielle's panties.

She squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," Fleur whispered. "Lie back."

"I don't... need to," she gasped out, nevertheless spreading her legs slightly.

Fleur's hot breath tickled her cheek. "When you're this wet?"

Gabrielle gasped as her sister's questing fingers unerringly found her most sensitive spot. "It's because... I've been listening..."

"Naughty girl."

"Y-you're one to talk." She moved her fingers, causing Fleur to moan into her ear. Her cheeks burned at knowing she was the one who elicited such an erotic sound from her throat.

"Guess we're the same," Fleur panted. "It's alright... Let's love each other and make Harry jealous so he doesn't leave us alone again."

A whimper escaped Gabrielle's mouth as Fleur's ministrations sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She fought back the only way she could, a gaze of lust clouding her mind, the sole clear thought being an odd determination to bring her perverted sister to release first. The air filled with their lewd moans.

"Gabby, I'm—" Fleur gasped, peering at her with darkened eyes. "You can put your fingers inside... if you want."

She wasn't sure she wanted that at all, but Fleur sounded like she did, and Gabrielle was nothing if not a good sibling. Her stomach fluttering, she eased one finger into her sister's liquid heat. Her breath caught at how different it was from exploring her own body.

"Oh, wow." She swallowed. "I think I understand why Harry makes that dopey expression when he enters you."

"Adorable, isn't it?" Fleur said with a breathless giggle, then groaned. "Keep going."

She obeyed. "T-tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

"No," Fleur moaned, "this is very right."

Gabrielle mewled as Fleur started rubbing her clit in little circles. Trying to match her faster pace, she slipped in another finger, feeling Fleur's snug inner walls clench even tighter. With the pleasure she had been craving for so long coursing through her body, the sheer immorality of fingering her own sister didn't even give her pause.

The motions of Fleur's hand were becoming frantic, and Gabrielle could feel her throb. Knowing it was her who brought Fleur to this state quickly pushed her own pleasure towards a crescendo. When Fleur cried out, grasping her arm and clamping down on her fingers, she followed moments later.

"Fleur, oh, Fleur!" Were it not for the waves of pleasure radiating from her center, she would've been mortified about crying out her sister's name in such a voice.

"Gabrielle, mon ange," Fleur moaned, her nails digging into her arm as she rode out her own climax.

For a time, their labored breathing was the only sound in the room. Coming down from her high, Gabrielle began extricating her arm.

Without warning, Fleur rolled over and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Thank you, Gabby."

"Anytime," she blurted out, then realized with mild surprise that she meant it. At least she managed not to sound too eager.

"Was it good for you too?" Fleur whispered. "Better than doing it alone?"

"Gods yes." She grimaced at her mouth racing ahead of her mind again, but decided not to correct herself.

"I'm glad," Fleur murmured, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. "Come here."

Gabrielle stiffened as she was wrapped in Fleur's arms, then slowly relaxed, the comforting warmth bringing her mind back to simpler times. She smiled shyly at Fleur's uncertain glance, making her beam and hug her tighter.

It was sultry, and the sheets clung to her damp skin, but she was too wrung out to voice a complaint, never mind trudge to the shower. She instead snuggled in tighter, reveling in the closeness she hadn't realized she had been missing.

The next time she woke, daylight was streaming through the drapes, and the sounds of a bustling city were filtering in from outside. She made to stretch, then blinked at the slender arm draped over her waist, a warm weight spooning her from behind.

It all came rushing back, and it was only because she didn't want to wake Fleur that she refrained from screaming into her pillow. Cheeks burning, she attempted to disentangle herself from her sister's arms, yet after making her escape, she found Fleur blinking at her blearily. Gabrielle froze as if caught doing something wrong.

"Morning." Fleur's lips stretched into a mellow smile.

"Good morning," she squeaked.

Fleur gave her a puzzled glance. Rising to a seated position, she stretched languidly. As the blanket fell off her body, it became apparent that the spaghetti straps of her babydoll had slid off her shoulders at some point, baring her breasts.

"Sexy, but not very functional," Fleur commented as she shrugged the undergarment off. "At least I got some use out of it."

Gabrielle quickly averted her gaze and busied herself with smoothing down her wrinkled nightgown.

Fleur stood, naked save for her lacy panties, and yawned. "I really need a shower, and I bet you do as well. Coming?"

"I'll wait my turn," she said, clutching the blanket.

"Pretty please?" Fleur batted her lashes theatrically. "We can wash each other's hair like we used to."

Against her will, she smiled. "Oh, fine, you big baby."

She rose and followed her half-naked sister to the bathroom, and after chucking her nightie in the laundry hamper, into the spacious shower. Despite her wariness, Fleur refrained from bringing up

last night, and with the warm water cleansing her skin, she quickly found herself relaxing.

Fleur hummed a childhood melody, and Gabrielle joined in absently, trying to recall the half- forgotten lyrics. It wasn't long before both of them were singing aloud, filling in the gaps the best they could, and laughing after they were finished.

"Turn around," Fleur said, squirting a dab of shampoo on her palm.

She did as asked, sighing in contentment as gentle fingers massaged the delicately-scented shampoo into her scalp. While she never admitted it, she had sorely missed Fleur's companionship after she graduated and went off to England to pursue her man. Well, their man now.

Running her fingers lightly through her hair, Fleur rinsed the lather out and turned around. Gabrielle picked up the shampoo and returned the favor, marveling at the length of her sister's silvery locks that now fell below her mid-back.

Their pale skin beaded with water, they exited the shower and began drying off. Like all else in Fleur's oversized bathroom, the towels were luxurious: warm, fluffy, and so large Gabrielle could wrap one around herself twice over.

"I'm thinking of getting married soon," Fleur said casually as she reached for her wand to properly dry her hair.

Gabrielle felt like the floor gave way beneath her feet. As much as she preferred not to dwell on it, she had known this would come to pass someday. "Oh. Congratulations." Her own voice seemed to be coming from far away. She forced her lips into what must've been a pathetic approximation of a smile.

Fleur flicked her forehead, making her blink the unfallen tears out of her eyes. "Wipe that sorry expression off your face. I brought it up because I want your input."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "I assumed you wanted to get hitched to our wayward man as well, but if I'm wrong—"

"No! I mean, yes—but how... how is this possible? Harry never said anything." She peered at her sister with unbridled hope.

Fleur gazed off into the distance. "I love Harry, but he thinks too much like a Muggle sometimes. The possibility might not have even occurred to him. It would be scandalous, making what we have official, but not entirely unheard of." She took a deep breath and met her eyes. "How about it? The tabloids will no doubt be all over it, and I shudder to even think how papa is going to react—"

"Yes! No way, yes, yes, yes!" She embraced her sister and jumped up and down, tears spilling freely from her eyes.

"Feels like I did Harry's job for him," Fleur muttered as she hugged her back.

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and brushed the soot off his robes, casting his gaze around the apartment's living room. Twin pairs of blue eyes turned his way. Clad in light indoor robes, Fleur and Gabrielle were seated at the table and appeared to be finishing up their breakfast. He eyed the half-full jug of fresh juice and licked his lips. The Hangover Potion had alleviated his headache, but left him thirsty and ravenous.

"Morning, girls," he said, striding in.

"Hi, Harry," Gabrielle said brightly. She half-rose from her chair, but Fleur seized her wrist and held her back.

"Look who decided to show up," she said waspishly.

"Sorry I'm late," he offered along with a sheepish smile. He slumped into a chair, swiped the jug off the table, and drained it empty. Setting it down, he was met with his fiancée's unamused look. "Fleur, love, I missed the Portkey, and it was the last one for the day. It wasn't my fault." It was his mate's who dragged them into a brawl with a gang of werevolves down Knockturn Alley, but he wasn't sharing that.

Fleur tapped a finger against her upper arm. "And you didn't Apparate like you're perfectly able to, because..."

He shrugged. "I was plastered. Didn't fancy splinching myself."

Fleur pursed her lips, but nodded grudgingly. "It would have been a great loss had you left your bits behind and became unable to service me."

"Us," Gabrielle said.

"Us," Fleur amended.

Harry nodded absently as he crammed a raisin pastry into his mouth. It was wonderful that his girls were so understanding, even if they did tend to have one-track minds.

Fleur watched him devour it with a queasy fascination before shaking her head. "Speaking of, I believe you have some catching up to do."

"Huh?" he said eloquently, his hand stretching toward a fresh cup of tea that had appeared on the table at some point. Page was the best.

A significant look passed between the sisters before they both sized him up. Gabrielle murmured, "The spell you caught me with?"

"Excellent choice," Fleur said, nodding. "Remember to put some force into the swish."

Gabrielle's chair scraped the floor as she rose and traipsed behind him. Harry took a sip of his tea before glancing over his shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Giving her wand a couple of experimental waves, she pointed it down at his back. "Retraxus."

Harry yelped as his hands were yanked back, the cup clattering onto the table.

"Incarcerous," Gabrielle said, and there were suddenly ropes tying his wrists together and his ankles to the chair legs.

Fleur cackled, rising from her seat. "Well done, faithful minion. Now gobble his cock and get him ready for me."

"Yes, mistress," she chirped, kneeling on the floor to unbuckle his belt.

"Girls?" Harry's gaze darted from one gleeful veela to another. "Girls, I said I was sorry. Can't we

talk about this?"

"The ropes aren't too tight, are they?" Gabrielle whispered conspiratorially.

He tested them. "They're fine, but that's not the"—his breath hitched as she yanked down his trousers and took hold of his member—"point."

"I don't see any gobbling," Fleur said in a sing-song voice as she shed her robes.

"Apologies, mistress," Gabrielle said, and proceeded to do just that.

Harry groaned, and raising his gaze from her bobbing blonde head, fixed Fleur with a glare. There was no doubt as to who was the instigator.

Clad in nothing but a set of red lace underwear, Fleur smiled cheekily in response. "You look like you have something to say, captive."

"You'll pay for this." His lips stretched into an unwilling smile at how comical he sounded. God, this woman...

She unclasped her bra and flung it over his eyes, laughing when he shook his head to throw it off. "Coming from someone bound and helpless, the threat doesn't sound very credible."

Fleur brushed his chin with a finger, her eyes sparkling at the glare he only kept up for appearance's sake, and flicked her wand to levitate the table away to give them more space. Another flick, and something round and black soared toward her from the direction of the bedroom, but she palmed it before Harry could get a better look.

She admired her sister diligently sucking his cock before tapping her shoulder and making her release it with a pah. Glistening with saliva, it stood fully erect to the obvious delight of the girls.

"Well done," Fleur said imperiously. "You may play with it after I've had my fill."

"Thanks," Gabrielle said breathlessly, rising to her feet. She squealed when Fleur swatted her bottom, and amended, "Thank you, mistress."

Fleur was so giddy about her role, she even ignored Gabrielle's blatant eye-roll. Discarding her wand, she knelt before him and took him into her hand. Gabrielle looked on with a pout, then settled on another chair to watch.

Deft hands manipulated something onto his cock, and he felt a foreign squeezing sensation at the root. He glanced down to find a rubber ring wrapped snugly around his equipment, Fleur admiring her handiwork with a glint in her eye.

"The hell is that?"

"A little something to help you stay hard longer." Fleur stood, slid her panties down, and stepped out of them. His erection grew almost painful. "You have bigger things to worry about, captive. There will be no breaks until both me and my cute minionette are satisfied."

She turned around, bent over, and backed into him until his cock nestled between her thighs. Taking hold, she guided him inside her, then sank down with a moan. Gabrielle observed from her seat with wide eyes, her hand drifting toward her crotch.

Harry groaned as Fleur's wet heat engulfed him, her hair whipping his face as she tossed her head

back. Missing that Portkey was either the best or worst thing to happen all week.

Fleur braced against the table and began riding him. Definitely the best.

Chapter 10

Harry pressed the doorbell, hearing a faint chime behind the apartment's door as he glanced over his shoulder. Feeling some slickness on the button, he looked over to find it bloody. Grimacing, he rubbed it with his sleeve, inadvertently ringing the bell again.

Hermione opened the door. "Yes, yes, where's the fire"—her eyes widened—"Harry, you're hurt? Come in, quick!"

She ushered him inside, mercifully gripping him by his good hand. Not ten minutes later, he was sipping tea in her kitchen, his minor injuries little more than a painful memory thanks to her spellwork. Back in their Hogwarts days, Hermione had been his and Ron's go-to person for anything that didn't warrant a visit to the hospital wing—and, during darker times, even for things that did.

Speaking of Ron, he was present too—all six feet two inches of him, clad in an indoors robe that looked like it had seen better times. Last Harry heard, he and Hermione had a row and decided to give each other some space; it appeared they were now in the reconciliation phase that inevitably came after. Despite their tumultuous relationship, they couldn't stay apart for long.

Hermione set her own cup on the table with a little more force than necessary. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, Harry, but what brings you here?"

"Aw, Hermione, can't a bloke drop by to see his best friends?" He gave her a cheesy smile.

"Neither of us have heard from you for weeks," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "and then you pop up on my doorstep, looking as if the devil himself was chasing you."

"Er, sorry. Been a little busy." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're spot on, though. There was a devil chasing me—one named Louis Delacour."

Ron chuckled. "What did you do, knock Fleur up?" He of all people was aware that children conceived out of wedlock were taboo for the more old-fashioned purebloods.

Harry gulped down his tea—he'd have preferred something stronger, but he knew how Hermione was—as he braced himself. "I asked for his daughter's hand."

"Didn't you do that years ago?" Hermione asked, confusion written all over her face. "I thought Mr. Delacour already gave you his blessing."

Harry took a deep breath. "His other daughter."

"Bloody hell," Ron blurted out before glancing at Hermione apprehensively. He needn't have worried, for she looked like she had bigger things on her mind than scolding him for his language.

"His other daughter—you can't possibly mean Gabrielle?"

To his credit, Harry didn't flinch at her glower—well, not too much. "That's right."

"The girl you saved during the Triwizard Tournament," she continued, her voice rising, "the girl who's six years younger than you?"

Harry raised his hands in a placating manner. "Five, actually—and she's seventeen and out of

school, so it's fine." As of a few months ago, in any case.

"It's not fine, Harry! What about Fleur? You know, the woman whom you've been engaged to for how long, now?"

"She's kind of... okay with it."

There was another stunned silence before Ron whooped and held up his hand for a high-five. "Way to go, mate!"

Harry returned the gesture with relieved laughter, but it died in his throat when he saw Hermione glaring daggers at him.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Help me understand why I shouldn't hand you over to Mr. Delacour."

"O-oi, you wouldn't do that, would you? We're talking about a fencing champion wielding a magical sword! The only reason my palm was hurt is that I covered up when he tried to chop off my..." He shook his head. "Look, I intend to marry Fleur and Gabrielle both."

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

He shrugged, his lips twitching with a suppressed smile. "You heard me."

Hermione gaped. "Is that even possible? I can't believe wizards would practice something as barbaric as polygamy!"

"That's the beauty of it—if we tie the knot in one of the countries where it's a thing and return to Europe, they're going to respect it. We had a lawyer do the research and everything. You know how the wizarding world is big on tradition." He sighed as Hermione still appeared on the verge of blowing up. "Hermione, please. All three of us want this. The idea was Fleur's, actually; I was confused when she suggested postponing our marriage, but it turns out she wanted to wait until her sister was of age."

"Oh? Exactly how long has this been going on, then?" Hermione's voice had an edge to it.

"Just over a year now," Harry said. "We wouldn't be in such a hurry, but Gabby is anxious to be on equal footing with Fleur."

"What were you thinking!" Hermione half-rose from behind the table. "She was sixteen, Harry —sixteen! You took advantage of her!"

He winced. "It's... complicated, but please trust me when I say I haven't pressured them into this. If anything, it's the other way around." He grinned goofily, but his smile faded at Hermione's glare. "Point is, it might not be all sunshine and rainbows, but this relationship has been working really well for us. I'm the happiest I've ever been, and I want to make Fleur and Gabrielle happy in return."

Hermione slumped back into her chair. "I can't believe the two of them would be alright with this... arrangement. It's—it's demeaning."

"Well, one very special witch is enough for me," Ron said.

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly and she gave Ron a faint smile. He winked at Harry, who grinned back gratefully.

There was a bang on the door, and Harry leapt out his seat, his hand stretching toward his wand. It couldn't be—there was no way to get an international Portkey approved so quickly. Did that crazy old man have enough life left in him to Apparate across the Channel? Even if he did, how could he have found him?

"Harry..." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, making him gulp. "Go to the bathroom and check your clothes—he must've planted a tracking charm. Ron and I will stall him."

"Thank you," he said with feeling. Glancing warily toward the door, he walked up to Hermione to peck her cheek.

"We'll talk about this later," she promised, and pushed him toward the hallway. "Go."

He obediently ducked into the bathroom. It wasn't a moment too soon, for just after he shut the door and located the light switch, there was a loud bang outside. Retrieving his wand, he frantically ran it over his clothes while murmuring incantations. In his current state, nonverbal casting was beyond him.

"Where is he? Where is the little bastard?"

Harry winced. Louis sounded even more furious than before, and not winded by the chase either.

"No, you stop right there, monsieur," Hermione responded in perfect French. "You may not come into my home unless you conduct yourself as a civilized adult."

"What she said," Ron's deeper voice rumbled.

Harry snorted, knowing perfectly well that Ron didn't speak a lick of French, then hurriedly returned to his search.

There was a moment of silence. "I... I apologize, Miss..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"I apologize, Miss Granger—that was rather rude of me."

Hermione sniffed. "It was."

"Allow me to fix the door." Something creaked and snapped. "Is he still here? I would like to... talk." Despite his words, Louis's tone suggested he would've preferred to do a lot more than that.

"You may do so if you refrain from waving that thing around." There was a silence, then a jangle of metal. Hermione raised her voice. "Still there, Harry?"

He considered his options. On one hand, getting close to an enraged Frenchman armed with three feet of cold steel could be bad for his health. On the other, he still hadn't found the tracker—and he had to speak to him sooner or later.

Sighing, he lowered his wand to his side and nudged the door open. Louis's head whipped towards him and his nostrils flared, his fingers inching towards the ornamental hilt at his hip. Hermione tutted, and he drew his hand back, actually looking sheepish. Harry offered him a shaky smile, receiving a bloodshot glare in response.

At the table, Ron slurped his tea, appearing immensely amused at the spectacle.

The white canvas of the pavilion fluttered in the ocean breeze, shielding the guests from the merciless equatorial sun. Weather in what Muggles called the Solomon Islands might have varied between hot and hotter, but that was nothing a charm or two couldn't fix.

Harry pivoted on the raised platform, considering the assembled witches and wizards. A little ways behind him stood the officiant, dressed in robes so gaudy he would've given Dumbledore in his heyday a run for his money. The guests were seated on either side of the aisle, a meadow of shimmering colors and ceaseless movement. While some chose more restrained suits and dresses, many had donned extravagant outfits complete with animated embroidery or illusionary fairies fluttering above their shoulders. His friends took the first rows on the right, Ron shooting him a thumbs-up when he caught his eye.

Soft music started playing, coming from all directions at once, and everyone craned their necks towards the entrance. Louis Delacour stepped onto the aisle, his daughters on either side, and Harry suddenly didn't have eyes for anyone else.

Fleur was the embodiment of femininity in her flowing white dress, standing tall under hundreds of admiring eyes. Her silvery hair glimmered with an inner light, giving her an otherworldly magnificence; surely no mortal had any right to be this beautiful. When her sparkling blue eyes met his, Harry barely suppressed the urge to run forward and envelop her in his arms.

At Louis's left was Gabrielle, her face shining with such happiness it made Harry's heart ache. Looking utterly ravishing in her own white gown, her pale shoulders bare, she was practically bouncing in place in contrast to her sister's perfectly measured steps. It appeared only the grip she had on her papa's arm prevented her from racing ahead.

Back ramrod straight, Louis led them down the aisle, striding with a military precision until he came to a halt before Harry and gave him a slight nod.

"Who gives these women to be married to this man?" the officiant asked in accented English, his teeth gleaming in his dark face.

"Their mother and I do," Louis said, and Harry suddenly had two loveliest creatures on earth on his arms.

Louis seated himself next to Mrs. Delacour, who was dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His eyes were suspiciously red as he fixed Harry with a stony look. Knowing how deeply he loved his daughters, Harry couldn't blame him. It was still hard to believe Fleur and Gabrielle managed to wear him down enough to accept their relationship.

The officiant spoke. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Fleur Isabelle Delacour and Gabrielle Aimee Delacour to be your wedded wives, vowing to love and cherish them, and to forsake all others?"

"I do," Harry said. He'd worried his voice would waver, but the words came out with more certainty than any he'd ever spoken.

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle Delacour and Gabrielle Aimee Delacour, take this man as your wedded husband, and vow to love and cherish him, and to forsake all others?"

"We do," Fleur and Gabrielle said in unison.

Harry glanced to his sides and was met with shining smiles on each. His vision grew blurry and he

blinked rapidly. That blasted wind must've blown sand into his eyes.

"Honored guests, do you acknowledge the union between these three people?" the officiant continued, raising his voice. "If so, bestow your blessings upon them, so that their marriage may be strong and lasting."

There was a susurration as the audience raised their wands, and an ethereal light filled the pavilion, drowning out the afternoon sun. Brilliant sparks of silver and gold filled the air, floating and falling like snowflakes. Not a word was spoken, but the breeze carried a phoenix's trill, an echo of a dragon's roar, and what sounded like the neigh of a unicorn. Harry's hands sought out Fleur's and Gabrielle's and squeezed them. Fleur reached out over him to take her sister's hand, forming a circle under the drifting sparks. Harry felt like his smile would never leave his face.

The officiant's voice, softer than before, seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. "By my authority, with the gathered as witnesses, and under magic's blessing, your union is recognized."

His eyes met Fleur's, and he tipped her chin up and kissed her tenderly. She drew back first, glancing meaningfully to her right and giving her sister a gentle nudge. Gabrielle positively glowed as she braced against his chest and stood on her tiptoes to get her kiss.

"From now on, we'll always be together," Fleur said with more solemnity than he had come to expect from her. "Nothing makes me happier—Harry, Gabrielle."

"Me too," he said. "I want you two at my side for the rest of my life."

"It—it should've sunk in by now," Gabrielle said, wiping at her eyes, "but I still hardly dare believe it..."

Harry put a hand on her waist and pulled her close, Fleur joining the embrace a moment later. He blinked as he suddenly became aware of the thunderous applause. At that moment, he reckoned he could've cast a Patronus so bright it would be seen from space.

Harry strolled back after a short trip to the facilities, whistling a tune as he eyed the Venetian plaster walls and warm hardwood floors. There was no denying the new house looked great, but it still felt a bit empty—and, in his private opinion, entirely too large. Still, the girls were used to luxury, and between his Quidditch career and Fleur's burgeoning fashion enterprise, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it.

He stepped into the spacious living room, lit softly by wall sconces and what little light filtered in through the floor-to-ceiling windows from the magical village in the distance. Gabrielle was at the table, idly balancing on the two back legs of a chair, while Fleur was on the couch where he left her.

"Mon dieu, I'm dead on my feet," Fleur said, sprawling her arms out dramatically. "We have entirely too many cousins—I thought they'd never leave us be."

Given the looks Fleur's side of the family possessed, Harry wasn't surprised at their prolificness. "Don't get me started about being tired. Reckon I sprained my back carrying you two over the threshold."

"Are you insinuating we're too heavy, dear husband?" A content smile belied her words.

Swinging on her chair, Gabrielle giggled. "Well, I feel fine. Is your age catching up to you, sis?"

Fleur grabbed one of the couch cushions and chucked it in her direction. "When did you get so cheeky?"

Gabrielle ducked, allowing it to sail over her head and plop down on the floor. "Did that hit a nerve? You might be older, but we're both Harry's wives now. I don't have to listen to you anymore." She stuck her tongue out.

"There is some truth to that, I suppose," Fleur said, making Gabrielle blink in surprise. "But did you know that if we go by tradition, a marriage isn't complete until it's consummated?" Her beatific smile looked somewhat predatory.

Gabrielle's chair abruptly settled on all four legs as she straightened up. "What do you mean?"

"By ancient laws, a marriage only becomes official once the newlyweds spend their first night together. It was believed that the more they love each other, the better everyone's blessings take." Fleur licked her lips, her eyes glinting. "Our three-way marriage, however unorthodox, would be no exception. Are you up for some ritual magic, little sister?"

Gabrielle tossed her hair back, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Of course. Tradition is important, after all."

"So it is." Fleur stretched lazily, her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress. Catching Harry's eye, she smirked. "Come, let's help each other out of these and freshen up. I want to look my best for our husband."

Gabrielle shot him a demure glance and nodded. A peck on each cheek from his brides, and he was left alone, hushed voices and laughter echoing down the hallway. He eyed the enormous pile of presents on the table, yawned, and decided to leave sorting them for tomorrow.

An hour later, Harry lay on the king-size bed fighting his drowsiness as he listened to the muffled sound of running water in the en-suite bathroom. Between the ceremony itself, the dancing, the food (he'd lost count of the bite-sized dishes the names of which he couldn't pronounce), the endless stream of well-wishers, and the international Portkey home on top, he was well and truly knackered. Only the thought of his brides kept him awake. Fleur and Gabrielle Potter... It still felt like a dream.

Running his palm over the satin sheets, he surveyed the dark master bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was much larger than he was used to. At least he didn't need to worry about upkeep, what with the enchantments that came with wizarding homes and the nigh-invisible house-elves catering to their every need.

The door to the bathroom opened spilling out soft light that outlined two feminine silhouettes. Harry's heart beat faster. Fleur's and Gabrielle's pale skin was flushed under sheer white babydolls that seemed more magic than fabric, and their hair had a freshly-washed, slightly wild look. He pushed himself up on the headboard, not the slightest bit sleepy all of a sudden.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, husband," Fleur purred, sauntering up to the bed.

Gabrielle's bare feet pattered on the floor as she followed suit. "We wanted to look special," she said, her cheeks pink. "Does this... suit me?" The hem of her babydoll swished around her thighs as she turned side to side.

"You're gorgeous," he said as his gaze darted from one to another. "With or without it."

"I think he wants us to lose these," Fleur said impishly. "So impatient."

"I..." Any further thought fled from his mind when he Fleur smiled sultrily and nudged one strap along her slender shoulder. He swallowed.

Fleur's eyes never left his as she slowly lowered the straps, then slid the silky fabric over her voluptuous breasts until they were bared. As she wiggled to ease the undergarment down her curvy hips, a bead of water fell from her damp locks, and Harry followed its path down her taut belly. She tossed her head back, basking in his attention. Not just her silvery hair, but her skin itself appeared to be glowing. There was nothing that could've made him tear his eyes away.

"Please look at me as well... husband."

Well, nothing except Gabrielle, Harry amended as he switched his gaze. The underside of her pert arse peeked out from underneath the hem as she spun around, then ran her hands up her sides before proceeding to strip. The silky fabric glided down her modest curves like water. Harry's gaze swept over her perky breasts, narrow waist, and the gentle flare of her hips; Gabrielle lowered her eyes bashfully, but did not attempt to cover herself up.

"Not bad, sister," Fleur said. "We should give him a proper striptease sometime, but today has been long enough."

She pounced on the bed and stalked towards Harry like a pantheress, her breasts swaying mesmerizingly. Her hand brushed the conspicuous bulge under the sheets before she settled in at his side. Turning her head, she sent her sister a fondly exasperated look.

"What are you waiting for? Come here, or I'll have him all by myself."

Even as she spoke, Fleur's slender fingers tugged the sheets down his chest, allowing her to drape her warm body over his. Taking off his glasses, she kissed him hungrily. Harry reciprocated, reaching out to cup her breast and making her moan. She took hold of his wrist, guiding his hand lower and gasping when his fingertips brushed the heat between her legs. Harry smiled against her mouth; so he wasn't the only one eager.

The mattress shifted as Gabrielle snuggled into his other side, slinging one leg over him. His free hand trailed down her back, leaving goosebumps in its wake, until ending its journey on her pert buttock. His other palm cupped Fleur's womanhood, its heel brushing her most sensitive spot, and her breath tickled his ear as she moaned needily.

The breathless gasps of his brides were music to his ears. It wasn't in the veela nature to be passive, however, and he soon made an involuntary noise himself when he felt slender fingers wrap around his cock. Fleur giggled and nuzzled his neck as she stroked him lightly. A moment later, Gabrielle's smaller hand snaked under the sheets to join hers. Their combined movements were clumsy, but between the stimulation and being sandwiched between two gorgeous and very naked women, he was throbbing with need.

Not to be outdone, he continued caressing Fleur as his other hand sought the wetness between Gabrielle's legs. With a twin gasp, the two exchanged a glance over his chest, and he felt their hands shift, Gabrielle's tentatively cupping his balls while Fleur jerked him faster. He groaned, conceding a loss.

"Easy there, or this'll end before it started."

"That wouldn't do," Fleur said, her pupils dilated as she peered at him. "I need you inside,

husband."

She rose to straddle his thighs, trailing one finger up his erect cock admiringly. Feeling her heat, Harry twitched in anticipation.

Gabby pouted, squeezing her breasts against him. "Not fair that you get him first again."

Fleur rocked her hips forward, pressing her wet slit against his length, and drew a shuddering breath. "Make do with his tongue. I'm sure our husband won't disappoint."

It was always nice to have one's skill appreciated. He leered at Gabrielle, who blushed brilliantly and averted her eyes. "Come here."

"Face this way," Fleur said playfully. "I want to see your expression as he drives you wild."

Biting her lip, Gabrielle scooted closer.

"C'mhere," he repeated, laying back, then hissed when Fleur rocked against him once more.

Trembling slightly, Gabrielle lifted one leg over his head and straddled his face, presenting Harry with a most delectable view. Inhaling the faint scent of soap and her arousal, he reached up to grip her buttocks, making her squeak in surprise, and positioned her for better access with his tongue.

"Look over here, Gabby," Fleur whispered. Harry felt her grip his cock and guide it inside. "Ah... so thick..."

"Wow," Gabrielle breathed.

Harry groaned as he was sheathed within Fleur, struggling to focus on the task at hand—which proved even more difficult when she started moving. "Lower, Gabby."

"This... this is too embarrassing." She lowered herself until her puffy mound hovered tantalizingly close, beaded with her wetness. "Is—is this—"

She gasped as Harry bent his neck to trace her glistening folds with his tongue. He lavished them with attention before flicking lightly at her little nub. Gabrielle shivered, wiggling her hips and putting that sensitive spot of reach; he settled for teasing her lips apart and delving into her innermost flesh as he steadied her with his hands.

"Now that we're married, I've been thinking about children," Fleur breathed. "Shall we make a baby, husband?" Her tender motions were gaining a rhythm.

"I want"—Gabrielle mewled as his tongue returned to her clit—"Harry's baby too."

"It's too early for you yet," Fleur said in-between pants.

An unexpected thrill shot through Harry at their exchange, but not knowing how much longer he'd last, he had to ask. "Fleur, please... tell me you cast the spell."

"Non," she said mischievously, making him groan as she rocked her hips faster. "Not on the first night. But I'll—ah—I'll let you off if you make me cum first."

There was only so much willpower could do against being buried inside his wife's throbbing pussy while his other wife's nectar trickled onto his lips. He opened his mouth to warn Fleur, but Gabrielle silenced him by grinding needily against his face.

"Don't stop—s'il te plaît—"

Making a frustrated noise, he resumed his ministrations. His hold on Gabrielle's hips tightened, not allowing her a moment of reprieve as he gave her little nub the undivided attention it deserved. She made a half-hearted protest, but it quickly faded into incoherent whimpers.

"You look like you're feeling so good," Fleur whispered. "Come closer, Gabby."

Harry felt their weights shift, and heard soft, wet sounds of kissing. Craning his neck, he sucked Gabrielle's clit into his mouth. She drew in a breath and shuddered against him.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, before her legs spasmed and her fluids gushed into his mouth.

Hanging by a thread himself, Harry could hold on no longer and unloaded inside Fleur's welcoming cunt with a muffled cry.

"I can feel you pulsing," Fleur gasped. "Give me all of it, babe." She continued gyrating her hips gently, urging him to do just that.

He could only do as asked. When he was spent, he slumped on the bed trying to draw in a breath through Gabrielle's wet warmth pressing onto his face. His vision brightened as she scrambled to get off him.

"A-are you okay, Harry? It felt so good I lost strength..."

"I'm fine," he assured, panting for breath.

Fleur laughed throatily. "Don't be silly, Gabby—any man would be happy to go out smothered in pussy."

"Sister!" Gabrielle chided as she knelt a few feet away. She glanced at Harry's face, then quickly looked away. "S-sorry. I hope it wasn't too icky."

Harry raised a hand to his cheek, finding it damp. He wasn't sure if he was more amused or proud. "I keep telling you, you taste good," he said, running a tongue over his lips to illustrate.

Fleur slumped onto him, her ample breasts squishing against his chest, and kissed him deeply. She made an appreciative noise. "I rather agree."

Gabrielle ducked her head, her cheeks burning.

"I think she's still self-conscious, Harry," Fleur said conspiratorially. She rose off him and scooted towards Gabrielle. "We've got to cure that sooner or later."

Before her sister could react, Fleur pulled her in for a kiss. Harry could see Gabrielle stiffen up, then relax gradually. Fleur drew back and exchanged a long glance with her before locking their lips again.

Basking in post-coital bliss, Harry was perfectly happy to observe until the sight of his cum dribbling down Fleur's thigh triggered a memory. "Were you serious about not using the charm?"

Fleur pulled away from the flushed Gabrielle and smiled cheekily. "The ritual of first night forbids contraception. Besides, you didn't seem to mind when you pumped me full of your seed."

He rose to a seated position. "Fleur."

She huffed a little, but her eyes softened when they met his. "It's a safe day for me. You know I wouldn't make that decision without you. But..." She lowered a hand to her belly as she gazed at him with upturned eyes. "Soon?"

"Definitely," he said huskily.

"Me too!" Gabrielle piped up, sidling closer and imitating her sister's gesture.

"Yes, yes," Fleur said fondly, "after I bear a child for him."

Gabrielle pouted. "Why do you always get everything first?"

Fleur laughed. "Because, dear sister, I'm honest with myself about what I want." She kissed Gabrielle soundly on the cheek before facing Harry. "Speaking of... Shall we continue?"

She crawled over and took hold of his wrist, yanking him up and on top of herself as she laid back, her silvery hair splaying out on the sheets. Her long smooth legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer.

"Hey!" Gabrielle said.

Fleur barely spared her a glance before peering up at Harry and pouting much like her sister had. "You won't leave your wife unfulfilled, will you?" Her palm slid down his abdomen to his member.

"It's my turn!" Gabrielle interjected, diving between him and Fleur to pry them apart. The dainty palm she laid on Harry's chest hardly had any force behind it, but he scooted back, more out of amusement than anything.

"Really?" Fleur arched an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Under her narrowed gaze, Gabrielle's hands slumped as she hesitated. Snorting, Fleur rose on an elbow, but Gabrielle suddenly growled and tackled her, pinning her wrists and making her exhale sharply.

"I—I'm taking what I want," Gabrielle declared.

"Dear me." Fleur licked her lips and made a show of straining against her grip. "Looks like there's nothing I can do but watch helplessly as you ravish our husband."

"Tha-that's right." Gabrielle gave her older sister a suspicious look, but true to her word, Fleur lay still. Standing on all fours, Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder, what little of her face that wasn't covered by her hair beet-red, and wiggled her derrière at him. "Husband... please."

"You're going to need to be more specific than that," he murmured, edging closer to knead her firm little arse. The sight of her presenting herself to him was enough to have him raring to go.

Fleur laughed as she reached up to brush Gabrielle's golden locks away from her face. "The little nympho is saying she got so horny watching me ride your cock, even getting off on your tongue wasn't enough. Isn't that right?"

Gabrielle made a noise of protest. Harry gripped his recovering cock and ran it up and down her dripping-wet cleft. She whimpered and thrust her butt at him, but he angled his cock up.

"Well?" he asked gruffly, continuing to tease even though he desired the same thing she did.

"Y-yes... Yes! I want your cock!"

"Good girl." He drove into her in a single thrust, grunting at her incredible tightness. Gabrielle went shock-still, then whimpered as he proceeded to slide in and out of her.

"You'll make me jealous if you make a face like that," Fleur murmured, lifting her hands to her sister's breasts.

"D-don't," Gabrielle gasped.

"Isn't that why you got on top of me?" Fleur said. "Sticking these cuties into my face is an invitation to play with them."

"It—it wasn't..."

"Well, I'm going to have my wicked way with you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Harry felt Gabrielle's pussy flutter around his cock. He groaned and increased the pace, figuring he wouldn't last long anyhow. Gabrielle slumped atop her sister with a moan, only the grip he had on her hips keeping her arse up.

Fleur hugged her with one arm. "I can feel you tremble with every thrust... It's almost like I'm the one violating you, mon ange."

"I'm—I'm Harry's," she squeaked.

"After tonight, you're mine too, sister-wife." She kissed the crown of her head. "And I'm yours."

Gabrielle only mewled, burying her face between her sister's ample breasts.

"Go harder," Fleur said. "She loves it as much as I do."

Tightening his grip, he pounded into her, bottoming out with every stroke, his thighs smacking against her pert arse. Gabrielle gasped and arched her back.

Fleur giggled, brushing her matted hair away from her face. "That's a nice expression you're making." She wriggled a little and took hold of Gabrielle's hand, pulling it lower between their sweaty bodies. "Since you got ahead of me, won't you help me feel good too? Ah, right there..."

Fleur's moans soon joined Gabrielle's, mingling with the rhythmic noise of slapping flesh. Harry's mind was in a haze as he fucked her with abandon, watching sweat bead on the slender curve of her back.

"Gabby, love," he grunted, feeling himself begin to lose it. "You feel amazing."

"Harry, oh, Harry... yes, yes..." She arched her neck, her inner walls rippling around his cock.

He managed a few more frantic thrusts, then buried himself up to the hilt and came. His hands clenched on her pliant flesh, holding her tight as they joined in ecstasy.

"Oh my," Fleur whispered, petting her sister's hair tenderly. "I was joking about being jealous, but after watching this..."

Harry withdrew and lied down besides his wives to catch his breath, while Gabrielle stretched out atop Fleur, nuzzling her face into her chest like a very satisfied cat. It was some time before she regained her wits and rolled off, too content to get flustered.

Fleur gave her a fond smile and a kiss before turning her attention to Harry. "Don't go falling asleep on us. It's a husband's sacred duty to leave his wives sore and satiated."

"Have mercy," he murmured with a wry grin. "That's twice as much duty than most blokes have to deal with."

Fleur rolled his way and claimed his lips, her delicate hands wandering his sweaty body. "Dear me," she said, her eyes sparkling, "is that a complaint I hear?"

"Never." He kissed her again. "I'd be delighted to please my wives all night long."

"My plans exactly," Fleur said as she put her hand on his limp member.

"Patience, woman." He laid a hand atop her wrist. "Why don't you two... er, put on a show for me?"

"Oh dear," Fleur said gleefully. "My efforts to corrupt you are finally bearing fruit. What depraved acts would you have us perform?"

Gabrielle propped herself on an elbow, peering at him from Fleur's opposite side.

Harry's gaze alternated between their blue eyes, Fleur's eager, and Gabrielle's curious. He licked his lips. "Well... you did say you liked how she tasted."

Fleur blinked before glancing back at her sister. "Oh." She worried her lip. "Well... I certainly wouldn't mind."

Gabrielle gulped, squirming at the sudden attention. "Y-you mean..."

"Not if you don't want to," Fleur said softly.

Gabrielle drew a shuddering breath. "The more we love each other... the better everyone's blessings will take, right?" She scooted away a little and laid back, her eyes peeking at Fleur for a moment before she clapped her hands over her face. "If—if Harry wants us to... Just for a bit..."

He groaned softly and raised himself up in anticipation.

Fleur stared incredulously, then giggled and crawled between her sister's invitingly spread legs. "My, how daring." She laid down more comfortably and ran her hands up Gabrielle's glistening thighs, making her shiver. "Doing your best for Harry, hmm?"

Gabrielle gasped as Fleur spread her cleft, her pink tongue darting in. She teased her with languid flicks, gentle and slow, glancing up to gauge her reactions.

"How is getting eaten out by me?" she asked, replacing her tongue with her fingers. "You've been secretly curious, haven't you?"

"I wasn't—"

A moan cut off her denial as Fleur's head lowered again. "If you're going to be stubborn"—she spread her wider—"I won't let you up till I suck all of Harry's cum out of your delicious little cunt."

"I'm not," Gabrielle mewled, but that was her last coherent protest before her sister buried her face in her snatch. One of her hands clenched at the sheets while the other sank into Fleur's silvery locks.

"Holy fuck," Harry murmured, watching Gabrielle whimper and wriggle as Fleur's tongue and fingers worked their magic. If there was any truth to the ancient rituals, their marriage would be blessed indeed.

Chapter 11

Harry lounged in a patio chair nursing a butterbeer as the party unfolded around him. The garden buzzed with laughter and good-natured oaths from his teammates who had taken to the air and were tossing a Quaffle—no doubt trying to impress his wives' cousins, whom he invited at their insistence. The Keeper hadn't joined the impromptu match, instead attempting to transfigure a statue in the likeness of one of said cousins; given that the bloke barely scraped through his OWL, the sight was amusing to say the least.

Ron was having the time of his life manning the grill—and doing a terrible job of it, according to Hermione, who kept correcting him until he gently but firmly led her to the table and sat her down. She was now in a deep conversation with Gabrielle, discussing—Harry strained his ears—Potions, of all things.

An alarmed shout was his only warning before the Quaffle whooshed past his ear to crash on the lawn beside his chair. Setting down his drink, he picked the ball up and tossed it hard into the air. One of their Chasers, a dark lanky bloke, performed a Sloth Grip Roll to snatch it with one hand.

"Watch it!" Harry yelled. "Break a window, and my wife will have your hide!"

"He means Fleur," Gabrielle piped up. "Unlike my violent sister, I'm a perfect lady."

There was scattered laughter, which cut off when Fleur came out of the house levitating a stack of plates. Guiding it toward the table, she asked innocently, "Were you talking about me?"

"Only good things," Harry said, returning to his drink.

"Is that so," she drawled, fixing her sister with a stare. Gabrielle squirmed in her seat, suddenly silent. "Well, you're not wrong about what I'll do to someone who damages our precious home."

The fliers froze mid-air, then began landing, the bloke with the Quaffle under his armpit alighting next to Harry. "You're a lucky bastard, Potter," he said wistfully. "I'd do unspeakable things to be in your position."

He grinned wryly. "They're both trouble. You couldn't handle it."

"Could too," his mate said indignantly. Slinging his broomstick over his shoulder, he swept his gaze over the crowd. "Now, excuse me. Camille has been making eyes at me for a while." He strolled off, raking his fingers through his windswept hair.

Harry snorted into his drink, having heard plenty about Camille's reputation for leading men around by the nose, and decided to let the guy dig his own grave.

Taking a sip, he watched idly as an ornate magical lantern floated by. To think, Fleur would've hired a band and demanded a dress code if he let her have her way. Perhaps it was because he grew up watching Dudley throw a tantrum on his every birthday, but making a huge deal out of aging one more year didn't appeal to him.

"Stop loafing around and come join us," Fleur said, walking up to him and yanking him up by the wrist. Wrapping her in a hug, he inhaled the scent of her hair; her head tilted back and her sparkling blue eyes met his. "Gabby and I have a special gift for you after everyone leaves. Look forward to it."

Pecking him on the lips, she sneaked a grope of his behind, slipped out of his embrace and sauntered off with a swing in her hips. Trailing her with his eyes, Harry shifted, checking if his light robes adequately covered his crotch. Fleur shot him a smug glance over her shoulder, and he groaned under his breath. The little minx.

Harry tried to get a start on clearing the mess that their living room had become after the party moved indoors, but the house-elves must've sensed his Scouring Charms, for they ushered him out in short order. Fleur had no compunctions about letting them do all the work to begin with; she had said she would prepare his present, put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders, and vanished into her quarters half an hour ago.

Sighing, he traipsed into his study and puttered about answering his neglected mail. His mind wandered, and more than once, his quill stilled on the parchment creating blobs of ink. He had a fair idea of what kind of gift he should expect from Fleur, but even so, he was taken by surprise when she strutted into the study in a French maid outfit.

Or at least, some pervert's idea of it.

Her breasts appeared to be in constant danger of spilling out of the ruffled blouse, the corset tight around her narrow waist, and the skirt little more than a cluster of frills above the white stockings held up by garters. Smirking at his gobsmacked look, she spun around, making the skirt swish and reveal a glimpse of white lace knickers.

"Thanks for the wait, master," she purred. "Like what you see?"

Swallowing, he rose to his feet. "Yeah. Can I unwrap my gift now?"

Fleur giggled and swatted away the hand that he had stretched towards her frilly costume. "This is but a part of it, mon chéri. There's still your birthday cake."

"More food?" He groaned. "You know I don't even like cake."

Fleur seemed to find that hilarious for some reason. "Oh, I think you'll make an exception—it's my special recipe. Come with me?"

He shrugged. "Uh, sure."

Fleur fished her wand out from between her pushed-up breasts; Harry had never felt such envy toward an inanimate object before. She waved it, conjuring a silken band which she held over his eyes. "I want it to be a surprise."

Nonplussed, he allowed himself to be blindfolded and led out into the corridor. They slowly descended the stairs and took a left, probably heading into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday to you," Fleur sang softly, undoing the blindfold. "Happy birthday to you..."

His jaw sagged. A blindfolded Gabrielle lay atop the kitchen table, naked save for heaps of whipped cream covering her breasts and crotch; her ankles were tied to the table, her hands bound together and pulled behind her head, and a ball gag was stuffed into her mouth. He squinted at the "Happy Birthday" written across her flat belly in dark chocolate, absently noting that the script was neater than he ever managed with a quill.

"Happy birthday, dear Harry..."Fleur dissolved into laughter at his dumbfounded look. Sidling up to him, she rested her palms on his shoulders. "Well, what do you think? Looks delectable, doesn't

she?"

He could hardly disagree with that. "That she does."

"We drew lots to see who'd get to be the cake." Glancing toward her sister, she added conspiratorially, "I might've cheated a little."

Gabrielle squirmed, her cheeks flaming under the blindfold. "Mmph!"

Fleur watched the struggle gleefully. "Chut, you adorable little thing. I know how much you enjoy being tied up, even if you won't admit it."

Harry circled Gabrielle's bound form, watching her tilt her head as though trying to determine his location. He traced a finger along her ribs, making goosebumps erupt on her skin. His lips stretched into a grin; Fleur truly had the best ideas.

"Why don't you have a taste?" Fleur said. "I made it with lots of love."

He leaned in eagerly, watching Gabrielle still in anticipation, and ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of the cream topping her small breasts. She wriggled, making a noise through the gag.

"How is it?" Fleur asked.

"Delicious," he said, licking his lips before diving in again.

Fleur giggled as she walked to the other side of the table and bent over her sister's squirming body. "It looks so good I think I'll have some as well. Do you mind?"

"Be my guest," he murmured, lapping the cream off Gabrielle's soft skin.

Fleur joined in the feast, and Gabrielle was soon writhing under their loving ministrations, her entire body flushed pink. Harry took his time, but eventually, he got through the cream, and his tongue brushed an erect nipple. Its owner shivered and gave a muffled moan.

Fleur straightened up and ran her fingers over her sister's belly, then down her thighs, before returning to scoop up some cream from between her legs. Depositing it into her mouth, she made an appreciative noise before dipping her finger in again and extending it toward Harry. "You have to try this part. There's some delicious syrup underneath the frosting."

Popping her long finger into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it. "Mm. Let me get another taste."

Crouching at the foot of the table, he ran his palms along Gabrielle's inner thighs before dipping his tongue into the frosting. Gabrielle whimpered and pulled at the ropes binding her legs, the muscles of her abdomen bunching.

"I think there's some left up there," Fleur said huskily.

She returned to lavishing her breasts with attention, while Harry made short work of the frosting down below. He didn't let up, giving her a thorough tongue bath, until every last speck of the cream was gone, and she was slick all over with his saliva and her love juices.

"She's silky smooth," he marveled, caressing her puffy mound with his fingers.

"I helped her with the spell," Fleur said. "No one wants hair in their food."

He suppressed a snort. Spreading Gabrielle open with his fingers, he lapped at her pink folds, her own taste mingling with the sweetness lingering in his mouth. She moaned and wriggled her hips needily. Easing a finger into her scalding heat, he swirled his tongue around her clit. Feeling her clench, he drew back and worked his finger in and out with deliberate slowness before returning to flick his tongue across her nub. It didn't take much teasing before her thighs were quivering and she was practically gushing.

He rose to his feet, smirking when Gabrielle mewled in frustration. "Switch with me." Fleur's mouth withdrew from her sister's nipple, and she arched an eyebrow at him. He indicated the trembling Gabrielle with a jerk of his head. "Check thoroughly if I didn't miss a spot."

"As you command, master," she said breathlessly and scooted to take his position. "Look at your little pussy twitch... Harry must've left you hanging, that cruel, cruel man."

As Fleur braced her palms on the edge and buried her head between her sister's legs, Harry walked to the other end of the table and slid the silken blindfold off Gabrielle's face. She blinked at the light, then gave him a teary-eyed glare. He wasn't sure if he felt more amused or guilty.

"Don't worry," he said, fumbling with the clasp of her gag. "Your sister will take care of you."

She gasped. "Let me—"

He stooped to kiss her, taking hold of her chin and swiping his tongue across her lips until she allowed him entry, and plundered her mouth until she was left breathless. Drawing back, he whispered into her ear, "Thanks for the lovely gift."

If Gabrielle wanted to say something, it was lost in a whimper when Fleur began pleasuring her in earnest. Harry strode back to the foot of the table, admiring the view. His cock had been straining against his pants for a while now, and it was time to do something about that.

"Lift up your arse," he said, stepping up behind Fleur's bent form.

She obeyed, giving him a tempting wiggle. The frilly skirt was barely long enough to drape over her round, panty-clad cheeks. He gave them a good knead before tugging the lacy panties down and frowning at the conundrum of getting them from underneath the garter straps. Fleur was busy, so he bunched up the fabric in his hand and yanked, ripping them off in one go.

"Har-Master!" Fleur squeaked, turning around. "I liked that pair!"

He planted a firm swat on her now-bare bottom. "No speaking until you take care of your sister. It would be cruel to stop halfway." His lips quirked at his own hypocrisy.

Fleur gave him a weak glare, but turned around and resumed licking Gabrielle, who was now tugging at the ropes and arching her back. Harry's gaze lingered on a round jewel glinting between Fleur's ass cheeks. Spreading them apart, he gave it a light tug.

"What's this, then?"

Fleur squirmed a little. "Mm... I'm preparing my ass for master's cock, should he wish to fuck me there."

"That's a good little maid." Slipping out of his trousers and underwear, he kicked them away impatiently, stepping up and gripping his cock to rub it over her wet slit. He kept at it until Fleur pushed her arse at him impatiently. "Let's leave that for later."

Angling his cock at her entrance, he took hold of her hips and drove into her in a single stroke. She was sopping wet, and he went hard and fast from the start. It wasn't long before Fleur was moaning loudly as her hands clenched the edge of the table.

"Don't neglect your sister," he chided, slapping her ass. Gabrielle appeared to have found her release, but the sight of Fleur eating her out never failed to arouse him.

Fleur lowered her head between Gabrielle's thighs again, although given the way she gasped with his every thrust, it was doubtful whether she was doing much good. Wetness trickled down her thighs, and her legs were trembling, her ass slapping against his hips.

Harry pounded into her until he felt himself approaching the point of no return, then pulled out abruptly, making her gasp at the loss.

"On your knees," he said.

Fleur knelt on the floor, peering up at him with hazy eyes as she panted for breath. He wanked himself roughly until he came, grunting as he decorated her face with a rope of his semen. Fleur parted her lips belatedly, trying to catch the next spurts in her mouth. Once he was spent, she scooted closer and popped his cock into her mouth, giving it a thorough cleaning with her tongue. He gently nudged her away.

Fleur let go with a pop, and giving him an upturned glance, licked her lips. She was a sight, her face glistening with his spunk, her hair disheveled, and her costume in disarray.

He helped her up, and she brushed her hair back, making a face when her fingers encountered a sticky glob of cum.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Chut." She put a finger to his lips. "It's the maid's duty to slake her master's lusts in any way he desires."

He grinned. "That so? I—"

"Will someone untie me already?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

They exchanged sheepish looks, and Fleur retrieved the wand from her cleavage to undo the ropes in two vigorous swishes. Gabrielle stretched with a groan, rose to her knees, and proceeded to massage her wrists.

"I even let you two finish," she grumbled, "yet you just kept ignoring me."

Fleur scooped some of Harry's spunk off her cheek, popped it into her mouth, and leaned in to kiss her sister deeply. When she drew back, Gabrielle was left wide-eyed and sputtering.

"Never say I don't share," Fleur said magnanimously.

"Stop making me taste weird stuff!"

Fleur pressed a finger over her lips. "Swallow it like the little cumslut you are."

Gabrielle glared yet gulped visibly, and Fleur laughed in delight. "I love it when you're honest. Now, master..." Hugging her sister around the shoulders, she helped her off the table. "Shall we retire to the bedroom? There's still plenty of services I'd like to perform."

"Yes, let's." He admired the sight, Gabrielle naked and Fleur as good as, before walking up and hugging them tight. A spin on his heel followed by a sensation of compression, and they popped up in the master bedroom.

Shaking off her disorientation, Fleur seated him on the bed, and with a swish of her skirt, went to rummage in the bedside table. Harry doubted the way she bent over was truly necessary, but given the view, he could hardly complain.

"There it is." Surfacing with a bottle in hand and a smile on her face, Fleur sauntered up and knelt before him. She glanced at her sister, who had been hovering nearby uncertainly. "Come, help me get our master ready. Hold out your palms."

Gabrielle knelt at her side, while Fleur uncorked the bottle and drizzled something gooey into her extended hands. She then poured a little into her own cupped palm before setting the bottle aside. A pleasant fragrance spread through the air.

"It tingles a little," Gabrielle said, rubbing her fingers together curiously.

"It enhances the pleasure," Fleur said. "Now let's get Harry's cock nice and slick so he can fuck my ass."

Gabrielle gave a scandalized gasp, while Harry couldn't help but twitch at the words. Smirking, Fleur reached for his cock and began oiling it up. Everywhere she touched, his skin flushed with a pleasant warmth that persisted even after her hand moved away.

Leaning closer, Gabrielle joined in, one hand gliding up his shaft, while the other, after a moment's hesitation, caressed his balls. Fleur allowed her sister to take over, instead trailing her hands up his chest as she peppered kisses along his jaw. He hissed in a breath, causing his wives to giggle at each other as they touched him all over.

"That should do it," Fleur whispered, trailing her fingertips up his throbbing erection. Turning around, she hiked her skirt up wiggled her arse at him. "Pull it out for me?"

Grasping the base of the plug, Harry tugged gently. Fleur tensed a little as its thickest part spread her wide, then gasped as the rest slid out in one go. He tossed the toy aside, Gabrielle eyeing it with a flush in her cheeks. Bending lower, Fleur reached back and slid an oiled finger into her slightly gaping ass.

"Please fuck me," she said.

Breathless with anticipation, Harry angled his cock against her puckered little hole. She eased onto him, and he groaned at the incredible tightness enveloping his crown as it slipped in. Fleur paused, taking a shuddering breath, then proceeded to take him deeper inch by inch.

"Alright there?" he whispered, trailing his palms up her sides.

"Your cock is larger than my toy, that's all. Don't worry about a thing, master." As if to emphasize her words, she sank down further, to the point where he was almost fully sheathed her smooth passage, causing him to gasp.

Giggling, Fleur drew up a little, then sank down again, her arse pressing against his thighs. Her insides were clenching so much he had trouble breathing.

"Does my ass feel good?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," he breathed, grabbing onto her pliant flesh.

"I feel so full with you inside me." Loosening up a little, she began moving lightly. "I love it."

He grunted, panting for breath; between her incredible tightness and the magic of the oil, his legs were shaking with pleasure. "What a dirty maid you are."

"Sorry for being dirty, master." She moved faster. "I kept fantasizing about your thick cock all day long."

Harry groaned as she bounced atop him, sending pleasure coursing through his body. "Fleur, baby —"

"Master," she reminded breathlessly.

"Slutty little maid. You need to be disciplined." He slapped her arse, causing her to clench and nearly undo him right there. Leaning forward, he gathered her and heaved her atop himself, spreading her legs wide so they rested on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to fuck you hard, just like you wanted."

Fleur gasped as he slid back before driving into her. "Mon dieu... yes, yes..."

Gritting his teeth, he pumped into her slick heat with abandon. His gaze landed on Gabrielle, still kneeling on the floor before them, and he grunted, "Play with her cunt."

Wide-eyed, she sidled closer and reached out, her fingers still glossy with the oil. Fleur froze up, then tossed her head back with a moan. Lifting one hand, Harry sank his fingers into her hair and tugged on it firmly.

"Cum for your master," he said harshly. "Cum as I fill your slutty ass." Groaning, he slammed into her and emptied himself inside, his entire body shuddering.

"I feel you pulsing," she moaned. "Oh... oh!" Clamping around him hard, she arched her back and cried out her release.

Thoroughly drained, Harry slumped on the bed. Fleur caught her breath before scooting off him, absently rubbing her belly with an expression of wonder.

"That's so perverted," Gabrielle murmured, one hand between her legs. "I can't believe you wanted to do this."

Fleur laughed breathlessly. "It did feel really naughty. If you're interested, shall I lend you my toy to help you get used to it?"

Her gaze flicked toward the plug before she squeaked, "I—I'm fine."

"Be that way... I'll gladly have master take all of my holes. Speaking of..." Fleur turned to Harry, adjusting her rather disheveled skirt. "The night is still young. Any further orders?"

"I could think of a thing or two," he said, casting his gaze about lazily. "Hmm. That oil is really something... We should let Gabby try it too."

Fleur's face lit up. "Excellent idea, master." A few discrete swishes of her wand took care of the cleanup and banished the toy. She stooped to pick up the bottle, then motioned toward the bed. "Up you go, sister."

"I married a pair of perverts," Gabrielle murmured, red-faced, as she climbed on and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Now, is that the attitude to take with your master?" Fleur chided, perching down beside her.

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out. "I never said I'd participate in your little game." Her eyes flicked toward Harry. "N-not that I mind if Harry wants me to! It's his birthday, after all."

Grinning, he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Lie down and let me give you a massage. You must've gotten stiff from Fleur leaving you tied to that table so long."

Her cheeks colored at the reminder, and giving him a coy glance, she laid onto her stomach. Fleur uncapped the bottle to drip some oil into his palms.

He admired the slender curve of Gabrielle's back before scooting closer and reaching for her shoulders. As his slick palms touched her skin, she shivered a little.

"Too cold?" he asked.

"No," she said in a voice higher than her usual. "It's fine."

Harry took his time to spread the oil over her smooth skin before digging his fingers into her shoulders. Gabrielle let out a groan, then quickly buried her face in the pillow. Chuckling, Harry kneaded her shoulders until he felt the tension leave her, then moved lower.

Gabrielle gasped louder, and Harry turned to find Fleur oiling up her feet. When she began kicking them, Fleur swatted her buttock, causing her to squeak and still. As Harry worked his way down, Fleur worked hers up, massaging her sister's calves, then her thighs. Their combined ministrations soon had her panting.

Gabrielle's breath hitched as her sister's hand slipped between her inner thighs. Fleur lingered there before drawing back and starting all over from her other foot; when Gabrielle moaned, Harry wasn't sure if it was in relief or disappointment.

He rubbed the small of her back, then moved on to the globes of her pert buttocks, leaving them glistening with slickness. Fleur was again making her way toward the junction of her thighs, and glancing to the head of the bed, Harry saw Gabrielle's hands clench the pillow.

"How is it?" he asked, amused.

"So good," she moaned, before squirming and turning her head to peer their way. "B-but stop touching my butt so much. It's supposed to be a massage, isn't it?"

Fleur swatted said butt, laughing. "Stop complaining when you're being pampered. Turn over."

Gabrielle rolled over, sending her sister a glare, and rubbed her thighs together. Her little nipples were stiff and her cheeks were glowing. Noticing their attention, she squirmed and draped one arm over her face.

"Now, now, we aren't done yet," Fleur said, oiling up her palms some more. Taking her sister's wrist, she gently pulled her arm aside and began massaging it with gentle circular motions.

Recalling well the magic effect her fingers had on his sore muscles after Quidditch games, Harry left that to her and instead scooted lower to tease his way up Gabrielle's slim legs. The higher he went, the more she trembled under his touch, until brushing her slick inner thighs made her draw in

a sharp breath and squeeze her legs together. Gently prying them apart, he admired her smooth slit, her love juices trickling down to her anus.

"What kind of massage is this?" Gabrielle gasped.

Fleur smiled, lazily tracing a slick fingertip around her perky breast, before dripping more oil onto her stomach. "The fun kind."

Grinning, Harry dipped his fingertips into the oil, tracing them across her stomach and up to her breast until he cupped her softness, her hardened nipple brushing his palm. Gabrielle moaned, arching her back.

Fleur kept caressing her all over, her muscles tensing and relaxing under the touch, until every inch of her skin glowed with the warmth of the oil. Her chest heaved, whimpers escaping with every breath.

"Enough..."

"You don't like this?" Fleur asked, trailing her hand down her sister's leg.

"Touch me," she pleaded, her fingers clenching the sheets. "Touch me already!"

"But we are," Fleur said, a wicked grin on her lips.

Gabrielle groaned, causing her to laugh. Giving her breasts one more loving caress, Harry decided to take mercy and slid his hand down her taut belly, but its journey was intercepted by Fleur.

"Let's tease her a little," Fleur whispered. Then, louder, she said, "Spread your legs, Gabby."

Trembling with need, Gabrielle did as asked. Settling between her legs, Fleur spread her glistening pink folds with one hand.

"Look at you, dripping wet from a simple massage. And you call us perverts."

"That's because of the oil... I'm tingling all over..."

"Shh," Fleur said. "You'll love this."

Holding the bottle above Gabrielle's glistening cleft, Fleur tipped it carefully. Harry stared as a single droplet gathered on the rim before plummeting down.

Gabrielle moaned before lifting her head feebly. "What... was that?"

Fleur's smile widened as she aimed the neck of the bottle down again. "My little payback for earlier. Here comes another..."

Drip.

A shudder went through Gabrielle's body, her hips lifting off the sheets.

Drip.

Mewling, she extended her legs before flexing them again. Harry grasped her thigh to keep her legs apart as Fleur loomed over her, biting her lip with a ravenous expression.

Drip.

"Oh god—I can't—"

Drip, drip, drip.

Gabrielle keened, tossing her head side to side. "Touchez moi!"

"The more I do this, the better it gets, non?" Fleur said. "How does it feel, Gabby? Tell me, and I'll make it all better."

Drip, drip.

"Oui," Gabrielle gasped out, panting for breath. "Every time, it's like a jolt... but... but..."

Drip, drip, drip.

"It's not enough, is it?" Fleur said sympathetically as her sister's hips bucked needily.

"It's not," Gabrielle moaned, "s'il te plaît..."

"Then let's try this," Fleur said huskily.

Gracing the transfixed Harry with a smile, she lifted the bottle higher and tipped it, pouring a long, thin stream right onto her little sister's quivering clit.

Gabrielle froze before a cry erupted from her throat and her back arched, her nails raking the sheets. Cooing, Fleur caressed her clit as her climax surged through her body, over and over, only letting up when she slumped bonelessly on the bed.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Fleur purred, rubbing her sister's leg gently. Receiving no response, she frowned slightly. "Mon ange?"

A weak whisper came. "Mon dieu... C'était plus que merveilleux ."

"I told you you'd love it," Fleur said. "And I barely even touched you. Just imagine how it'll feel to be filled up by our hus—master."

Gabrielle's half-lidded eyes flew open, darting around before centering on his fully erect member, and she licked her lips. Fleur lifted her knees and spread them apart. She was soaked, and the wet stain underneath her probably wasn't all oil.

"Well, master?" Fleur said. "Do you want to make her beg for it?"

"No need," he muttered, positioning himself before the wide-eyed Gabrielle. There was no way he could say no to an invitation like that.

Chapter 12

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Ensconced in her room, Gabrielle sorted through her school things, pausing occasionally as a scratched brass telescope or a notebook with doodles on its cover brought up fond memories. She hardly lacked the space, but discarding what she didn't need and storing away the rest seemed like the responsible thing to do. The adult thing. She was in a new stage of her life, after all.

She rummaged in her trunk and pulled out her old Potions kit, tutting at the pewter cauldron that was coated with the residue of a long-forgotten brew. Before she knew it, she was cleaning it vigorously with a brush and some solvent, even though there was hardly any need to go that far for something she would throw away.

Soon, the insides of the cauldron acquired a silvery sheen, to which she nodded in satisfaction and placed it atop the portable brazier. It seemed a shame to let her work go to waste, plus there were ingredients in the kit—just enough for a basic Pepper-Up or a Hiccoughing Solution—that would spoil otherwise.

The simple actions of conjuring pristine water for the base and preparing the ingredients brought a smile to her face, but it shortly turned into a thoughtful frown. She had always enjoyed brewing back at Beauxbatons, and the Potions Professor had been one of her favorites—yet her kit lay forgotten at the bottom at her trunk, and not once did the thought of apprenticing herself to a master of the craft cross her mind when she considered job opportunities.

What happened?

That was easy to answer, she mused, measuring out powdered Bicorn horn to pour into the cauldron. Her friends never shared her satisfaction that came with a textbook-perfect potion, instead whinging about icky ingredients. Her parents, while never saying it outright, considered brewing to be dirty work beneath a proper lady. Fleur bemoaned the effect the fumes had on her skin, while Harry was not only terrible at the subject, but also had some kind of a trauma linked to his late professor.

Furthermore, anything Potion-related was still a delicate topic in their family, given what her desperation had brought her to that fateful summer. Her cheeks burned at the memory, although it was hard to feel guilty considering it had ultimately led her to marry the man of her dreams.

Even with her thoughts wandering, her hands continued to move with assured familiarity, and the liquid in the cauldron soon turned the color of a ripe strawberry, steam wafting off its surface. Killing the heat, she took a careful sniff and beamed at the spicy scent. It would've definitely fetched her an "O".

She knocked timidly on the ajar door, making Harry look up from the book he had been reading. "Harry?"

"Yes, love?" he said, snapping it shut.

"Can I..." She took a deep breath. "Do you think it would be possible to turn one of the unused rooms into a Potions laboratory? For my brewing?"

Blinking, he stood and walked up to her. "Of course. Why do you even ask? This house is as much yours as it is ours."

She ducked her head. As much as she appreciated the thought, it wasn't true: it had been Harry and Fleur who paid for their new home. Her own clerk job would've barely kept her fed, had she lived on her own.

"It would be pretty major. The floors have to be spill-protected, the air vented, it would need a workstation and storage cabinets and—"

"Blimey," he said, chuckling. "Sounds like a project. Just make a list of what you need and we'll get on that."

She nodded, then pouted as Harry ruffled her hair. She would let them do this for her, but one day, she would stand on her own feet.

Dinnertime found all three of them at a cozy table in the living room. Having meals together would be a rare opportunity come Quidditch season, so they made the best of the time they had.

Fleur set her cutlery down and took a sip of wine from her glass. "So, Harry tells me you're planning some renovation."

Gabrielle sent him a betrayed look, to which he just shrugged sheepishly, then poked at the salmon on her plate with a fork. "Yes."

"I'm glad."

She turned to stare, finding Fleur smiling. "Pardon?"

"That you found something you want to do. It's painfully obvious that your job doesn't make you happy, and I can't blame you." Fleur reached over the table, and though still confused, Gabrielle allowed her hand to be clasped. "It's fine. Harry and I will always support you."

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling warmth surge inside her chest. Her sister, approving of Potions? What was the world coming to!

Nodding, Fleur drew back. "In return, though, I want you to do me a favor."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of favor?"

"Brew me some Polyjuice. Can you do that?"

Her brows furrowed; she had expected the pervert to ask for an aphrodisiac or something of the sort. "I'd need lacewing flies and boomslang skin, which are quite expensive, as well as a lot of time, but... I believe so, yes."

Fleur clapped in delight. "That's my sister! I could never manage something that complicated myself."

"Why do you need it?" Gabrielle asked, giving her a wary look. "Do you intend to spy on someone?"

"Who do you take me for!" Fleur clutched her chest dramatically. "My intended use is entirely ethical, consensual, wholesome, and virtuous... Well, perhaps not that last one."

Gabrielle groaned and hung her head. She should've known it would be something like that.

"Is it done?"

Gabrielle gave her sister an exasperated look. "I barely started stewing the lacewings."

"Is it finished?"

"Not even close."

"How's the Polyjuice coming along?"

"For the last time, I'll tell you when it is—"

"It's done."

Harry turned his head to give Gabrielle a bemused look. Fleur's hands ceased working their magic on his shoulders as she caught on first.

"It is? Finally! Come, Harry, let's take a look at what my talented sister has brewed us."

"It's not much to look at," Gabrielle said, but her tone was pleased.

He sighed at having to relocate from the comfort of the couch but allowed his giddy wife to pull him up and drag him to the Potions lab with Gabrielle in tow. For something Fleur had dubbed "The Lair", it was airy and bright, and only smelled faintly of cauldron cleaner.

"Well, here it is," Gabrielle said, indicating a brass cauldron filled with a greyish sludge. "I've never brewed it before, but the color and consistency are exactly like the book describes."

"Looks right to me," Harry said in the tone of an expert, smiling when Gabrielle shot him a skeptical look. He would have to tell her of his youthful blunders someday.

"We're going to have so much fun with this," Fleur said, eyeing the sludge as if it were hot chocolate. "How much would you need to take for it to work?"

Gabrielle waved her wand, summoning small, wide-necked bottles from a storage cabinet and arraying them on the workstation. "These should provide one dose, exactly." She proceeded to ladle the sludge into the bottles.

Harry watched her work, adoring the look of concentration on her face, while Fleur hovered behind her impatiently. Just as Gabrielle finished capping the bottles, Fleur pinched a single golden strand of her hair and yanked it out.

"Ow! What—" Gabrielle's eyes grew wide as Fleur swiped one of the bottles off the workstation. "Don't!"

Fleur danced away from Gabrielle's lunge, giggling as she struggled to uncap the bottle with one hand. She scampered around the lab, her sister chasing, until she managed to stick the hair into the potion.

"Neat," Harry remarked when the potion turned a rather vivid golden color.

Gabrielle halted in her tracks, her shoulders slumping. Fleur held up the potion before the bright lamps.

"Bottled Gabby juice. Looks delicious."

Gabrielle appeared panicked. "You aren't going to drink that, are you? We haven't even tested—"

Fleur knocked the bottle back and downed it in two gulps, then smacked her lips. The look of dismay that came over Gabrielle's face was quickly replaced with concern when her sister doubled over and made a pained noise. A splash of yellow spread through her silvery hair like ink, her limbs shortening, her body shrinking; her robes hung loose on her frame as she hugged herself around the chest and moaned.

Harry ran up and laid a palm on her slender back. "Are you alright?"

She straightened to give him a wide-eyed look, her eyes still a brilliant blue, if perhaps a shade lighter, her face more innocent. "My boobs are gone."

He blinked, then sank to his knees, extending his hands towards her chest. "Nooo!"

Gabrielle, who had run up as well, pouted. "I hate you two sometimes."

Laughing, Fleur hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Harry's gaze alternated between them, finding no difference in their builds, the delicate features, the glossy blonde hair: perfect twins, save for the way they carried themselves. Surreal.

Fleur spun in place, flapping the sleeves that were now overly long for her arms. When she spoke, the voice was Gabrielle's but had Fleur's playful lilt. "I feel so light and small, like a fairy." She twisted to gaze at her arse and gave it a slap. "Mm, nice and tight. Reminds me that I should exercise more."

"Stop playing with my body," Gabrielle muttered.

"Just imagine you're playing with yourself before a mirror," Fleur said, now groping around her chest. "We have to make the best of this while it lasts. Else why transform in the first place?"

Gabrielle watched her sister's shameless motions warily. "I doubt the inventor of Polyjuice meant it to be used for... perverted games."

"Oh, sweet, naive youth. What else could it possibly be used for?" She strutted up to Harry and laid her sleeve-covered hands on this chest. "Shall we take it to the bedroom?"

"I knew it would come to this," Gabrielle said. Her tone was resigned, but her cheeks were pink and she didn't look too unhappy.

Harry lay back on the bed in nothing but his underwear as ordered by his elder wife, eager to see what she came up with this time. It wasn't long before the bedroom door swung open and Gabrielle strutted in, pulling another Gabrielle by the wrist. They looked exactly alike, eyes sparkling, cute pale-blue hats perched atop their heads, golden hair draped over matching jackets that were unbuttoned to reveal the bare skin of their flat bellies, indecently short skirts swishing around slim, stocking-clad legs.

"Like what you see?" the first said, giving him a spin. "Odd. It's been a long time, but I don't recall the Academy uniform being quite this breezy."

"That's because you insisted on slutting it up," said the second.

"I adjusted everything for the most impact," said the Gabrielle he was now certain was Fleur. This was going to get confusing fast. "The tantalizing glimpse of breasts between the lapels of the jacket... The white stockings clinging to smooth legs... A skirt so tiny, it would've given our old headmistress a conniption." Bending toward her sister, she lifted the hem of the aforementioned skirt, giving him a glimpse of blue frilly-edged knickers. "And the kind of panties a dirty little girl wears when she pretends to be all cutesy and innocent."

Gabrielle squirmed away and smoothed down her skirt, her cheeks reddening. "Excuse me? You picked these out!" Her hand shot towards her sister's skirt and flipped it up; she gaped, then let go of the fabric as if burned. "When did you take yours off? I was with you the entire time!"

"Oh, I have my ways," Fleur said, spinning her matching pair on her finger. "I just thought of a better use for them."

She pranced toward Harry, swaying her hips the way Gabrielle rarely did, and climbed on the bed, the jacket drooping to reveal her perky breasts. When Harry made to rise, she pushed him back and laid the knickers over his eyes.

"Don't move," she said.

He lay still, making out some movement through a gap between the frills.

"No peeking," Fleur said. "Help me out, sister."

The bed shifted, and another warm pair of knickers was draped over his face, casting the world into darkness. He couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"I think he likes it," Fleur crooned, sidling up until her breath tickled his ear. "Now, we're going to play a little game, husband. Lay back, enjoy—and try to guess which one of us is which."

He felt small hands divesting him of his boxers, and raised his butt to help them out. His member sprang free, twitching as deft fingers caressed his thighs and abdomen, not yet giving him what he wanted.

His cock was grasped at the base to angle it, and soft lips planted a kiss on the very tip. They parted slightly, and a warm, wet tongue circled his glans before more kisses were peppered down his shaft.

"Who am I?" a husky voice whispered as slim fingers stroked him with feathery lightness.

"Gabrielle?" he breathed.

"Wrong," the voice drawled, trailing a single finger down his shaft. "Let's try again."

Warm lips returned to wrap around him, and he was taken deep into a hot little mouth. His balls were cupped gently as said mouth proceeded to suck him off with a hungry vigor. He gasped and thrust up unconsciously, but the mouth drew back and he slipped out into the cool air.

"Who am I?" the voice asked again, a little winded.

"Fleur!" he gasped. Gabrielle was enthusiastic, sure, but never that aggressive.

"Wrong again!" The voice sounded delighted. "Are you even trying?"

Harry groaned, slumping back; they had to be doing this on purpose.

The two part-veela giggled in concert. "We're not letting you finish till you get it right," the voice said, a circle made of thumb and forefinger stroking him too gently for his liking, slick with saliva and precum.

He felt himself twitch to another round of giggles. It wasn't long before a questing tongue returned, the very tip running along the underside of his crown, occasionally coming up to flick at the top, as a firm grip held his cock in place. He clenched his hands and suppressed a growl, enjoying the teasing as much as trying to endure it. After what felt like ages, the delicious torment abruptly ended.

"Who—who am I?" the voice asked.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath. "Fleur."

There was a silence, followed by hushed whispers. He tossed his head back, his wives' knickers sliding off, and squinted. One Gabrielle was positioned between his legs, her hand caressing his cock idly, while the other watched close by, their hats off.

"Well?" he demanded.

The first Gabrielle pouted and said in a mock falsetto, "No! I'm a shy, innocent maiden, unlike my perverted big sister!"

"Hey, I don't talk that way!" protested the second.

The first burst out in laughter. "Oh, very well." Her sparkling eyes met Harry's. "You got it right. Gabby, let's give our husband what he's been waiting for."

Gabrielle leaned in, her hot breath on him as she took a moment to brush back her golden hair. Meanwhile, Fleur flattened her tongue against his cock and ran it from the base up to his frenulum. Gabrielle joined in, and her sister scooted sideways so they could lick him from both sides. Their small, pink tongues danced up and down his length, intertwining on occasion, as two pairs of matching eyes peeked his way.

"Bloody hell," he grunted.

"Look at you twitch," Fleur purred. "Don't tell me you prefer me in this form?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then groaned when Fleur lapped the precum off his tip. "Any form... so long as it's you."

Her lips stretched into a smile. "Ever the sweet-talker. Don't hold back, babe—I want to drink your cum."

She took him deep in her mouth, her lips tight around his shaft. He moaned appreciatively.

"I want it too," Gabrielle said, watching her sister bob up and down his length.

Fleur took him out, making him groan in frustration, and eyed her sister. "You work on him here," she said, shoving her head between his legs. "Gently."

Fleur edged forward a little before resuming the blowjob, now focusing on the crown as her dainty hand pumped his shaft. A second later, he felt Gabrielle's tongue on his balls. He tossed his head

back, panting, then reached out to tuck Fleur's golden tresses behind her ear. She hummed, speeding up, while Gabrielle sucked lightly on his balls.

The stimulation proved too much, and he grunted loudly, his hips bucking as he finished. Fleur continued milking him with her hand, her cherry lips wrapped around him as her glistening eyes stared into his. Panting for breath, he murmured his appreciation.

Fleur let go and planted a little kiss on the tip of his cock before turning to her sister and sticking her tongue out. "Come and get it." She made a little swallow, then parted her lips. "Or were you only talk?"

Gabrielle gaped like a fish out of water, her cheeks red, then screwed her face up in a determined expression and mashed her lips to her sister's. Fleur gasped, and Gabrielle went in for a deep kiss. Harry was pretty certain the sight of two identical part-veela sharing his cum would be burned in his mind forever.

Drawing back, Gabrielle gave the surprised Fleur a triumphant look before glancing at Harry and giggling. "I think we broke him."

Fleur glanced his way and snorted. "Men. Nicely done, little sister." She regarded Gabrielle with identical eyes. "So, how was kissing your twin?"

"Dunno," she mumbled, lowering her gaze. "Weird."

"But not bad?" Fleur scooted closer. "What do you say we completely blow his mind?"

Gabrielle glanced his way. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Fleur purred, slipping her hands under her sister's jacket, "why don't I show you?"

Gabrielle squeaked as Fleur pushed her down and trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Fleur's hands unfastened the clasp of her skirt and eased the garment off as she gasped and writhed under the touch. Fleur straightened to slip out of her uniform, her sister breathing heavily as she watched a mirror of her own petite form being bared.

Fleur glanced at Harry before returning her attention to Gabrielle. "Ever taste yourself?"

Understanding colored her face. "N-no."

"Care to give it a try?" Fleur asked, caressing her leg.

Gabrielle worried her lower lip. "I—I don't know if I'll be any good—"

"Shh." Fleur scooted up to kiss her softly. "Take your time and do whatever feels good to you."

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away as Fleur turned around and straddled her sister, her head positioned over the junction of Gabrielle's thighs. Gabrielle's eyes were wide as she stared at Fleur's wet quim hovering inches above her face.

"Here," Fleur said huskily, wiggling side-to-side. "Give your adorable little slit plenty of love."

She spread Gabrielle's glistening pink petals and took a long, languid lick; her sister shivered and moaned, a sound which was muffled a moment later when Fleur lowered herself over her face. Scooting closer, Harry saw Gabrielle squeeze her eyes shut and move her own tongue tentatively.

"Holy fuck," he muttered.

Fleur gave him a smug glance before returning to lapping her sister's nectar. The languid strokes of her tongue were interrupted when she narrowed her eyes and gasped. "Ah... yes, Gabby, right there."

Gabrielle's small hands found her sister's buttocks as she continued her ministrations with renewed vigor, an expression of intense concentration on her face. Not to be outdone, Fleur flicked her tongue at her tiny pink nub, eliciting another muffled moan.

Harry gulped, feeling himself harden. Who knew watching a set of perfect twins pleasure each other would be so hot? Fleur truly had the best ideas.

He sidled around their sweaty entwined bodies so that he was on his knees behind Gabrielle's head. She shot him a shy glance, her tongue stilling, but a needy grind from her sister had her resuming her lovemaking.

"Look at you drip over your sister's face," he said gruffly. Wetting his finger, he eased it into Fleur's soaked slit, feeling her inner muscles grip it greedily. Fleur arched her back and moaned, and he chided, "Keep that tongue moving."

Fleur buried her head between Gabrielle's thighs again. He proceeded to slowly fingerfuck her while Gabrielle laved her little clit. Fleur had been right; her sister was a quick learner.

It wasn't long before their combined efforts had her whimpering and pleading. He added another finger, picking up the pace, and stooped to kiss and graze the globes of her arse with his teeth. She cried out, squeezing down on his fingers as she climaxed.

Fleur stayed a limp mess atop her sister until a vague noise of complaint made her roll off. She crawled up to Gabrielle and pecked her on the lips. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said breathlessly.

"Don't I get thanks?" Harry asked, running his tongue over his slippery fingers.

Fleur rose and popped them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and between the two digits, before letting go. "You still have duties to perform, husband," she said, brushing his erect cock. "The show wasn't free."

The corners of his lips quirked up. " Oh? What will the price be?"

"Nothing too onerous, I assure you." She turned around, propped herself on her elbows, and wriggled her pert arse at him. "Just sticking that amazing cock into your wife's teenaged cunt and fucking her silly."

What man could say no to that? He scooted closer, his cock bouncing, but suddenly an identical arse was thrust out at him, bumping Fleur's aside.

"I—we already got you off, so wait your turn!"

Fleur growled cutely. "Why, you little..."

"Shush, you," he said, giving her butt a light swat. "She has a point."

Tossing her golden hair back, Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at her sister, then gasped as Harry rubbed his cock up and down her slit. He continued teasing, enjoying how her breath hitched every time he brushed the right spot, until Fleur straightened up indignantly and grabbed his cock with

her smaller-than-usual hand.

"Oh, get it over with!" Angling it at Gabrielle's entrance, she slapped his bottom, making him jerk forward and slip inside. Gabrielle moaned in appreciation, thrusting back and impaling herself deeper.

"See? She's so horny there's no need to waste time." Fleur got back on all fours, wiggling her ass at him. "There's another hot, wet pussy waiting for you right here as soon as you screw my baby sister's brains out."

Swayed by that compelling argument, Harry took hold of Gabrielle's pliant flesh and proceeded to do just that. His long deep strokes soon had her mewling.

"S-slow down," she gasped.

"Don't you dare," Fleur growled. Her hand found Gabrielle's, interlacing their fingers. "It's alright. Let go and enjoy it."

Gabrielle went quiet, her whimpers muffled by her sister's lips locking with hers. Harry took that as an invitation to go faster, slapping against her firm arse with every thrust. She collapsed on her elbows, moaning into the sheets.

"Look at you drool as he pounds you." Fleur's hand slipped between her thighs and she began rubbing herself.

Harry lifted one hand off Gabrielle's hips and brought it to Fleur's puffy mound, sliding a finger inside her welcoming heat. She moaned sweetly, rubbing her clit in little circles as she thrust lightly against his fingers.

"I'm close," he grunted, struggling to keep his rhythm while giving both his wives what they craved.

"Finish inside me," Fleur pleaded. "The transformation... won't last!"

He slipped out of Gabrielle, who made a noise of distress, and pulled his fingers out of Fleur's quivering pussy to replace them with his cock. She clenched around him so much he nearly blew his load right there.

"Mon dieu," Fleur gasped. "So that's how it feels for Gabby to take you inside."

"I won't last," he warned as he thrust into her. Even though Fleur was supposed to be an identical twin right now, somehow she was even tighter than Gabrielle.

"Doesn't matter," she breathed, "baise-moi."

"You're insatiable," he said, drawing back before slamming into her. "Think of the example you're setting for your sister. Dirty little slut."

"Yes... yes!" she whimpered, tightening around him. "Fuck your slut, Harry!"

Any intention to pace himself fled his mind. Her fingers raked and clenched at the sheets as she moaned, and he leaned forward to grab her wrists, pulling her lissome arms back. She gasped as he used the newfound leverage to piston into her.

"You stole him," Gabrielle said, pouting as she watched her sister's sweaty face.

Fleur's mouth opened as though to speak, but only a whimper escaped as Harry fucked her with animalistic abandon. Gabrielle frowned, then extended her other hand to her sister's rosy nipple. Fleur gasped, tightening around him.

"Pinch them," he grunted.

Biting her lip, Gabrielle moved both of her hands to her sister's identical breasts. The next moment, Fleur arched her back and cried out.

"Je jouis, Harry—give it to me-oh, oooh!"

She squeezed down on him, and he yanked her wrists to bury himself to the hilt, his legs shuddering as he spurted again and again inside her spasming sheath. His grip lost strength, and Fleur sank face-first into the sheets, quivering.

"God, baby." He laid down beside her to catch his breath, putting a hand on her waist, and she turned to snuggle against him. Taking in her glittering eyes and the reddish marks on her wrists, he frowned. "Was I too—"

"Shut up and hold me," she murmured, nuzzling into his chest.

He stroked her lightly while her trembling subsided. Gabrielle settled on his other side, rising on an elbow to peer at her sister with concern.

Fleur wriggled back, took in their expressions, and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, silly—it was just a little overwhelming. Different. I can't put it into words well." She glanced up at Gabrielle and smiled. "Maybe I'll borrow this body for more experimenting until I figure it out."

Gabrielle reclined on the sheets with a huff. "Perhaps I should start guarding my hair. I can't believe you made him go that hard." She sent Harry a mock glare. "Don't get too used to abusing my body—I'm not letting you do that to me."

"There's time for slow and gentle, and there's time for fast and rough. Speaking of time..." Fleur groaned. "Here it comes."

Her face twisted and a tremor ran through her body. Harry took hold of her hand, feeling the bones shift under her skin as her curves filled out, her hair lightened and lengthened, and her face lost some roundness to become more angular. She glanced down at herself before flashing him a smile and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He promptly buried his face between her ample breasts. "Welcome back, my lovelies."

Fleur giggled, pulling him closer. "As fascinating an experience as that was, I wouldn't trade my girls for anything."

Gabrielle sighed from his other side. "It's finally over. Watching myself from the side was"—she squirmed a little—"unsettling."

"Is that what you call it?" Fleur teased, rising on her elbow to fix Gabrielle with a stare until she averted her gaze, her cheeks flushed. "And what do you mean by over, anyway? We still have an entire shelf of the stuff!"

Gabrielle's eyelashes fluttered. "You still want to go on? Wasn't the transformation... unpleasant?"

"Yes, but it's over in a jiffy," Fleur said, waving off her concern. "Just think of the possibilities...

Any professors you had a schoolboy crush on, Harry? What about your bushy-haired friend?" She licked her lips, directing her attention to her sister. "Perhaps one of the classmates you got along with, Gabby? Do you think Amélie wouldn't mind donating a hair?"

"Absolutely not," Gabrielle said. "It would be like letting other people in, and... that makes me uncomfortable. Not to mention, I don't even like girls that way."

Fleur snorted.

"I don't," Gabrielle said heatedly. "I love you, so that's different."

Fleur gave her a fond look, reaching over Harry to caress her hair. "No transforming into other people, got it. There's still plenty of possibilities between us three." She drew her hand back and tapped a finger against her lips. "You should drink my lewd, sticky juice next."

Gabrielle groaned. "Phrasing, sister."

"Don't tell me it wouldn't be fun to smother Harry in our boobs?" She cupped a breast with a wink.

"I could live with that," he said, perking up in more ways than one.

"Of course you could," Fleur said, snorting. "What else... I've wondered what it would feel to be a man—we could double-team Gabby, Harry. Or perhaps we should teach you the pleasures of a woman's body—"

"Pervert," Harry and Gabrielle said in unison. They exchanged a glance, then laughed.

Fleur pouted, then joined in. "And you love me for it."

Chapter End Notes

And they fucked happily ever after.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/4979758/comments/new

Harry Potter and the Veela Sisters

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12


	9. Uzumaki therapy

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: F/M Fandom: Naruto Relationship: Samui/Uzumaki Naruto, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno

Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto Character: Uzumaki Naruto, Samui (Naruto), Tayuya (Naruto), Haruno Sakura Additional Tags: Harems, Alternate Universe Stats: Published: 2017-05-14 Words: 10466

Uzumaki Therapy by TheWriteFiction

Summary

After a rigorous sparring session, Samui asks her favourite blond for a little bit of help... [One Shot] [NarutoXSamui] COMPLETE

Notes

Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is another spin-off one shot that is part of my Naruto Freelancer storyline. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you check it out. However, even if you haven't, it stands alone pretty well on its own.

This is my Christmas present to the world. To all of you readers and my fans, I wish you all a happy holidays, with best wishes and lots of good fortune.

Thank you and hope you all enjoy.

NARUTO

Freelancer

Uzumaki Therapy

(Afternoon)

It had been another glorious day in the village of Konohagakure, with no wars, feuds, or any other unforeseen tragedies taking place in and around town to speak of. For the shinobi of the /users/TheWriteFiction/pseuds/TheWriteFiction

leaf, any period where there wasn't any fighting or disagreements unfolding on their home turf was always a welcome reliever for them, as they were able to use the time to rest, catch up with friends, or spend it pursuing any of their other odd hobbies and interests. That was provided they didn't have any mundane chores or jobs they were called in for at the last second and had to have completed by the end of the week.

For the infamous Naruto however, the leaf's most unpredictable, positive and energetic shinobi on the force, his current assignment was both a personal pleasure of momentary reprieve and a day of honest work.

"Come on, Samui-chan. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to catch me!" Naruto laughed, using a three-foot bamboo stick to fend off his female opponent as he danced across the open plains of Training Field Three at a casual pace.

The abovementioned blonde-haired, fair-skinned kunoichi from Kumo, dressed in her usual outfit consisting of a low-cut grey combat kimono and short skirt, modified flak jacket, mesh armor, red hand guards, high boots, and tantō, chased after her incredibly evasive foe with unyielding persistence, swinging at him with swift, deadly strikes with her weapon. Her blade streaking through the air past her opponent in a series of elaborate moves, the Jonin watched as the jinchuriki dodged her attacks with ease, causing her to smirk.

"If you stand still for a moment, maybe I will," Samui retorted, jabbing out at him with several more strikes, before spinning around and thrusting a backward heel kick up at his head.

Parrying with his arm, Naruto responded to her attack by stepping in deep and thrusting his hand into her chest, shoving her back with a loud thump and throwing a roundhouse kick at her head. Watching Samui backflip away drew a chuckle from him, "Now you know that's not how this game is played. You attack me with everything you have and I attack you with everything I have. That's how it works."

Landing several feet away in a crouched position, which gave the young shinobi a good view of her ample cleavage down the cut of her top, Samui smiled, "Is that so? Well then, I suppose I can afford to try a little bit harder!" She then sprang from the floor in a blur and thrust at her target with a stabbing move.

Seeing her blade coming in slow motion, Naruto slipped around her attack and countered with a swift shot to her head with his stick. He was pleasantly surprised to see the girl catch his wrist with her right hand and retaliate by switching her blade's position in her grip and thrusting into his chest, which he caught with his other hand.

Upon seeing Naruto grab her, Samui then gave a grunt of effort and leapt off the ground, spinning into a cartwheel through the air and, the moment she was upside-down, hooked her legs around the blonde's head. The jinchuriki gave a laugh of delight when the kunoichi then used her new position to pull him down and flip him over, causing Naruto to slam into the ground and onto his back. With the kunoichi now practically sitting on his face, the girl then managed to yank her tantō arm free from his and thrust down at his stomach.

But Naruto was able to catch her off guard by swinging his leg up and kicking her arm away, his hands simultaneously snaking around her legs and allowing him to push her off and roll them over. Getting Samui on her stomach and climbing up onto her back into a rather… suggestive position, Naruto then caught her arm when she attempted to elbow him; trapping her sword arm before then twisting it into an outstretched and uncomfortable position. He then grabbed the back of her head and pushed her into the floor.

Face being pressed into the grass by the much stronger shinobi, Samui growled in effort and frustration as Naruto effortlessly kept her in place. Panting heavily with her cheeks turning red, the trapped kunoichi then formed a seal with her free hand and sent a surge of chakra rushing through her body.

"Raiton: Seiteki Denka!" (Lightning Release: Static Charge) A sudden spark of electricity coursed over her body before hitting Naruto, knocking him back with a rather nasty shock. While the young male stumbled away with his hair all frizzy, Samui sprang to her feet and dashed right at the boy with a grin, "You're not the only one who's learnt a few new tricks."

Feeling his hair simmering from the unexpected hit, Naruto then grinned before giving a hearty cheer, "Woo! Good morning! Now it's starting to get a little more interesting!" Twirling his signature hanbō around, he then dropped into a defensive stance and, watching Samui spring into the air, promptly blocked a downward strike from above.

From there, the pair proceeded to continue trading blows with one another across the field.

A few weeks after his return from his three year excursion outside of Konohagakure, Naruto had been called up to the Hokage's office for an assignment. Initially he expected the job to be another big trip out of the village, probably to hunt down a local gang of criminals or maybe even capture a fortress. As it turns out however, the Hokage just wanted the blond haired wonder to escort an envoy from Kumogakure around the village, keep tabs on them and make sure they had a place to stay for the next couple of weeks they were here. This was good for the young Jonin for a number of reasons.

One, it was an easy job that didn't require much 'work'. Two, as an added bonus, it was his good friend Samui who was the envoy that was visiting Konoha.

The blond bombshell from the hidden cloud had obviously caught wind that Naruto was back in town and, with a lot of politics and paperwork needing to be sorted out between their two allied nations, the girl had decided to pop in for a little visit. She did this by cleverly managing to steal an easy mission from her Kage that would allow her to travel south to Konoha, which would not only barter her a great deal of free time on her schedule, but also allow her to hang out with her pen pal and best friend of many years.

Apparently Naruto had absolutely no problems with this situation at all and, after accepting the mission from the Hokage requesting him to be the young woman's "bodyguard" by Samui herself, proceeded to take the kunoichi out on the most relaxing tour of Konoha he could come up with.

Being the considerate host that he was, the jinchuriki knew exactly what the blonde girl liked and what she enjoyed. In the morning following her meeting with the Hokage, Naruto took her out for a leisurely stroll of the town, where he then showed her to the local spa for a foot treatment and a soak. After which he then took her out for a lunch to the local udon restaurant, where they spent a great deal of time catching up and enjoying one another's company. Following their meal, the blond also treated Samui to a couple of crepes at a nearby stall for dessert, before then taking her to one of the retail stores specializing in herbs and scented goods. An hour of window-shopping later Naruto then decided to show her the very training ground where he took the Genin exam under Kakashi, which was the very place that started him on the path to becoming a true shinobi.

Upon telling her the tale of what'd happened on that very day, Samui, wanting to see how strong Naruto had become over the last few years, challenged him to a one-on-one sparring match, in which they spent the next two hours trading blows, jutsu, and sword strikes.

As Samui steadily found herself receiving more and more hits from her opponent and being driven

into a corner in the minutes to follow, despite using all the jutsu and ninja-know-how in her arsenal, she realized Naruto had gotten far better than she could've imagined. The fact that she was struggling to land even a single decent shot on him while he kept smiling at her throughout their entire duel in that endearing and frustrating way, she knew he had her on the ropes.

Dropping to her knees and panting heavily with several notable bruises on her body, the woman kept her blade up while looking at her opponent, who stood in front of her tossing his three-foot stick up and down casually. With the field around them covered in craters, scorch marks, fallen trees, and even a massive chasm caused by two of their attacks colliding, it was clear they'd really pulled out all the stops.

Well, one of them had. Naruto just grinned and gave his exhausted blond friend another charming smile, "That was awesome. You've gotten so much stronger, Samui-chan."

Taking a deep gulp of air, the kunoichi from Kumo smirked, "I can say the same thing about you, spike." Picking up her tantō, she then sheathed it back into its holster behind her hip with a loud click. "The entire time I was going at you with everything I had and I could barely even touch you. It was almost like you knew exactly what I was going to do before I could even do it." She was pretty sure that some of those hits she landed on him was actually just the jinchuriki being nice and letting her take those shots.

It certainly wouldn't surprise her.

Naruto shrugged and, slipping his hanbō back into his leg holster, strolled over to the girl, "That's probably because I know you so well… and you were holding back." Planting himself on the ground next to the kunoichi, he then laid back and slipped his hands behind his head. When Samui looked down at him, she could see the teen smiling with unshakable certainty. "If this had been a real fight, I bet you would've done a lot more damage to me."

Seeing her fellow Jonin didn't have a single bead of sweat on him, Samui chuckled and, getting into a sideways sitting position, sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right." Upon which she then spared him another look, where she saw the young male grin kindly back at her. Soaking in his roguish smile and the positivity radiating off of his person, the ninja from Kumo felt her smile widen into a fonder one. "He's so cool."

It was clear to Samui that the last three years had done the jinchuriki a lot of good. All his training and traveling around the continent had transformed the kid from a cute little adolescent male into a full grown, healthy young adult with all the benefits. As it was typical for a lot of roguish types, the blond had chosen to go for a more devil-may-care street fighter look in his shinobi attire; slim fit orange pants, a holster on his right leg for his Bo staff, and a slim orange, fur-hooded jacket with blue trim on top, with his Konoha headband presented proudly across his brow. Naruto had also forgone the use of the standard shuriken and kunai holsters, opting instead for a more bare- minimum approach for improved flexibility and maneuverability.

But this didn't mean the kid wasn't packing or unarmed in any way. Far from it.

The blond also didn't wear any shirt or other clothes underneath his jacket, which he preferred to leave unzipped and open. This much was apparent to Samui as the kunoichi, sitting quietly on the grass beside him, began shamelessly admiring the teen's bare chest and torso. Her eyes tracing over his well-tanned skin, the young woman admired every curve and every bump of his washboard stomach, trimmed obliques and firm chest, which heaved up and down with every breath he took.

Feeling a sudden heat rush to her face and core as she silently awed at his amazing build, Samui couldn't help but let her tongue run over her lips hungrily.

Kami, he was hot.

With their sparring session having come to an end, the entire bout had left Samui hot, bothered and in need of some relief. Now, after getting a good look at her crush of many years lying next to her in all his proud, half-buffed, shinobi glory, she was now starting to get a few ideas of how she could possibly rub out some of this pressure. As her head started to fill with some very impure and arousing thoughts of Naruto pouncing on her right there in the middle of the field and having his wicked ways with her, the blond kunoichi then decided to start pushing buttons to see if she could give this day a worthwhile ending.

Giving a low groan as she leaned back on her hands and craned her neck, the blond woman assumed what she hoped was something of a seductive pose, and closed her eyes. "Man… it's almost unfair how strong you've become. You really hammered me around back there."

Glancing across at Samui when he heard her remark, Naruto did a bit of a double-take when he noticed the position the kunoichi had assumed.

Her left leg arched over her right, causing her skirt to hike up her long, smooth thigh. The kunoichi's shoulders had also moved back and her chest had been pushed out, accentuating her ample cleavage framed in her tight combat top. It was this aspect about her that'd really stuck out for the jinchuriki when he reunited with her in the Hokage's office. After three years of not seeing the kunoichi from Kumo, the young Samui that he knew had transformed herself from a cool, gutsy young Genin into a beautiful young woman, with the body and curves every other girl in the world would die for. The outfit she was now sporting only seemed to emphasize just how much she'd actually grown.

Trying to act casual, despite practically swallowing his tongue at seeing the seductive pose his friend had adopted, Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes trace over her perfectly milky skin, quietly admiring her long legs, slim waist and torso, and prominent chest.

The sight of her rolling her neck around and arching her back even more had Naruto gulp nervously. "Wow. Samui-chan looks really amazing…" Realizing he was staring a little too much, the blond Jonin shook his head and cleared his throat. "S-Sorry about that," the jinchuriki apologized.

Having caught the blond with whiskers staring at her out of the corner of her eye, Samui allowed a more victorious smirk to come into play before then reaching up to rub her shoulder. "It's your fault, you know. All of your messing around has given me a stiff upper back and a sore neck."

Wincing a little at this, Naruto then sat up and looked across at his friend in concern, "I-Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kneading the area on the base of her neck where it was 'hurting' most, the bruised young woman's irises then twinkled with mischief. "Now that you mention it, there is something you can do to make it up to me."

"Yeah?"

"Since you've got such talented hands, perhaps you could use them to give my back a rub," Samui suggested, at the same time raising an eyebrow at her escort.

"Oh?" Appearing slightly taken aback by her request, Naruto then cracked a nervous smile and nodded, "Sure. Okay. Do you want to do it out here or back at my place?"

The kunoichi beamed, "Your place sounds lovely." She then got to her feet and, lifting her arms over her head, did a big stretch. The act of which gave Naruto a much more obvious and promiscuous view of her chest, which had him blush slightly. "Not only will I be able to kick back on the couch and relax, I'll be able to have a quick rinse and change into something more comfortable."

Getting to his feet as well, Naruto grinned back at Samui, at the same time doing his best not to stare. "I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of your stay." She was certainly making it difficult by the way she seemed to be highlighting the best bits about her person while flexing her arms and back, "After all, I've got a reputation to uphold. Naruto Uzumaki always gives a hundred and ten percent."

The cool Samui giggled brightly, "I bet you will, stud." She then nodded to the boy while placing her hands on her hips, "I'll hold you to it."

OOO

(Half an hour later)

By the time the pair arrived back at Naruto's place across the village from the training grounds, the sun was already starting to set over the horizon. Being the gentleman that he was, the jinchuriki escort was sure to open the door for his client, allowing Samui to step into his den and begin her inspection of the place.

It was a small, second story six-tatami mat apartment in the outer residential district of Konoha, complete with a single window with a five-star view of the Hokage Monument, kitchen area against the wall, dishwasher, wall closet, and a door leading into a shower and toilet area. Since the place lacked any other connecting rooms, including a bedroom, the residents of the apartment slept in the traditional manner; on the floor via individual futons and pillows, which they currently had stored in the closet.

Since his roommate Tayuya was out on a mission today, Naruto pretty much had the apartment all to himself. As soon as they stepped in and the Jonin male shut the door behind them, Samui, hands behind her back, nodded her head in a clear sign of being impressed.

"Neat… tidy… spacious… not exactly what I expected, but still pretty cool," Samui said in a casual tone of voice, before glancing over her shoulder at her host. "And you say you've been living here all these years?"

"Yeah. Ever since I left the orphanage," Naruto chuckled, undoing the holster strap around his thigh and belt, before setting it on the wall hook by the door. He then rested a hand on his hip and smiled at his gorgeous visitor. "I wanted a place that was easy to afford, close to the training grounds and gave me a good view of the village, so the council stuck me and Tayuya in this place. As small as it is, it's been a good home to us for a long time."

"I see," Samui said, her bare feet padding along the floor as she paced around the single room. Feeling Naruto's eyes intently watching her every move, the kunoichi was sure to make a show of her stroll by swaying her hips every time she took a step. Grinning inwardly when she noticed the Jonin shift a little uncomfortably at her actions, the visitor from Kumo then turned to him and smiled, "Yep. This will do nicely. Shower?"

Naruto, snapping back to reality, nodded her towards the door beside the kitchen desk. "Through there. There's a bunch of clean towels on the drying rack above the sink."

Acknowledging Naruto's directions, an obviously keen Samui undid her belt, and set her shuriken pouch and tantō on the table in the middle of the room. Upon which she sashayed her way to the bathroom entrance, undoing her waist armor before opening and closing the door behind her.

Watching Samui casually parade and undress her way across the apartment left Naruto with some very inappropriate thoughts. As the boy nervously went about pushing the room's table to the side and laying out a futon and pillow, the Jonin couldn't help but let his composure fade as a series of erotic fantasies involving him and Samui alone together came flooding into his head.

He imagined marching across the room and barging in on the girl halfway through her shower, where he would step into the cubicle, pin the surprised girl against the wall and begin ravaging her long neck with love bites and kisses. As her sensual moans and vocals of pleasure echoed through his head, he then envisioned the woman undressing him, taking his manhood in hand while he lavished attention to her large breasts. Upon which he would turn her around and take her right there against the wall in the most primal fashion imaginable.

The various erotic thoughts that came filtering into his head caused Naruto to inadvertently tense up where he was now sitting seiza style on the floor, prompting him to shake his head in an attempt to rid himself of the images.

"No. Bad Naruto. Bad," the boy thought as he told himself he shouldn't be thinking these things.

All his years of living with Tayuya had probably affected him in more ways than he could count. After all, spending so much time in the company of so many beautiful girls like his roommate, Ran, Sakura, and Tenten definitely contributed a significant amount to his current thoughts and behaviors towards them. The years of teasing from both his blind master and Jiraiya didn't do much in helping his condition either.

In fact it'd probably gotten worse because of those two.

Anyhow when Naruto heard the shower in the apartment's small bathroom shut off, he then waited patiently for Samui to get redressed, drumming his fingers across his knee in a patient manner. He was then surprised to hear the sliding door open a little earlier than expected, which had him stiffen slightly in surprise.

This was immediately followed by the kunoichi's voice, "Alright, Naruto. Are you ready?"

Turning around, Naruto had to willfully stop his jaw from dropping when he saw Samui, clad in only a towel wrapped tightly around her body, barely covering her breasts and stopping just under her ass, standing in the doorway. Her elegant blonde hair slightly damp and her skin practically glowing from the shower, the kunoichi stood confidently under the boy's stunned gaze, knowing she had his full and undivided attention; just like she wanted.

"Wow," Naruto whispered to himself, hoping to Kami himself that she didn't hear that.

Noticing the teen's stumped expression, Samui smiled slyly and spoke in a cool tone of voice, "Well… you won't be able to give me a proper massage with all my clothes in the way. So I made it easier for you."

Naruto's heart was racing as he stared at the goddess before him, his throat so dry that he couldn't even muster a word as the young woman walked over and laid herself out on the futon. Once she was fully prone with the sheets covering her breasts, Samui undid the towel and covered her lower body, presenting her blond host with her smooth upper back. For the next few seconds Naruto could only stare, admiring the flawless texture of her skin and the delicate curve of her spine.

Sensing his eyes drinking her in like a man dying of thirst, Samui, head resting on the pillow in front of her, gave her friend a taunting smile. "Are you going to keep staring at me… or are you going to give me a back rub?"

Shaking himself out of his daze, Naruto responded to his friend with a silent nod, before shuffling closer to her. Positioning himself beside the girl, the blond leaned forward and laid his hands upon her shoulders, which he then proceeded to knead slowly. His motions were firm yet gentle, the teen's thumbs working the smaller areas of her neck while his palms pushed against the larger areas of muscle. At first he kept his pace consistent, covering the one area as best as he could, before then slowly moving down her shoulders and towards her upper back.

As the Jonin alternated between long and short strokes, Samui didn't even feel the roughness of his hands or the callouses that they bore. They were gliding so smoothly over her milky skin that she was practically melting into his touch. When he began focusing on the areas that were in most need of attention, the girl couldn't help but vocally inhale and exhale in pleasure.

"Ooh… that feels good, Naruto-kun," Samui whispered, closing her eyes as yet another moan left her lips. "Keep going… a little harder."

Her scent filling his nostrils as he rubbed her shoulders and driving his inner animal instincts wild, Naruto tilted his head and mustered a smile. "You seem to be carrying a lot of tension up here, Samui-chan. You need to learn to relax more."

"Well… if you ever decide to come live with me in Kumogakure, it might help me to-Oooh!" Samui was cut off from her suggestion when her masseuse suddenly went over a particularly sore spot, which he proceeded to gently rub out.

"Trying to get me to defect, huh?" Naruto chuckled, his hands and fingers moving lower and starting to massage the woman more firmly. To get a better angle and more leverage, the Jonin swung a leg over Samui's body and straddled her waist, yet kept himself poised above his friend. "As tempting an offer as that sounds, I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more to convince me to leave Konoha."

Samui then smiled more broadly at the blonde's statement, "If it helps in any way, perhaps I'd let you do more than just give my back a massage." Feeling the stress leave her from his fluid strokes, the girl groaned some more when Naruto's magic hands loosened up another spot in her neck and shoulders. "Mmm… move down a little."

"As you wish," Naruto chirped, taking his explorations to another level and starting on the middle part of her back.

For the next couple of minutes the Jonin of the leaf kneaded and rubbed the girl lying on top of his futon, who was by now immersed and basking in a sea of pleasure. As her body continued to give way to the jinchuriki's firm ministrations, Samui felt herself becoming more and more excited and turned on. Vocalizing her pleasures but doing her best to keep herself from losing it, she then cracked open an eye and gasped.

"Lower." Feeling the boy work his way down through short stroking motions of his palms, Samui groaned in encouragement. "A little lower." When she felt Naruto edge down to where her hip was, the kunoichi then smirked deviously. "Lower."

It was then after shifting his position to her legs the blond Jonin stopped, as he realized that his hands would soon be leaving the woman's lower back and going to an entirely different area of her body. It was this aspect that had the teen sweat a little, as he wasn't sure whether this was what his

friend wanted.

Samui however promptly put any and all fears he had to rest, "Come on, Naruto-kun. I'm waiting." Awkwardly and with a bit of hesitation, the spiky haired Jonin rested his hands on her bottom, which he gave a few testing squeezes. Letting out another gasp when she felt his grip on her and squirming when he paused, the kunoichi soon couldn't take anymore and said in a louder, more commanding voice. "Get rid of the towel. I can't feel a damn thing."

Complying with her demand, Naruto removed the towel covering her lower back, upon which he then shakily seized the full globes of Samui's ass and squeezed them softly. A low moan left Samui's lips again when she felt the boy begin kneading her pert buttocks, prompting the girl to move into his touch. After a few more seconds of agonizing foreplay and slow grinding, the kunoichi couldn't take it.

She wanted more.

So, with a quick taijutsu maneuver, the blond woman whipped around, snapping her legs around Naruto's waist, pulling him forward and flipping him so that he was on the bottom and she was on the top, effectively straddling him.

Naruto swore his heart stopped for a full minute when he found himself staring up at the fully naked Samui. As she sat there, smiling proudly down at him, the Jonin took in everything. Her creamy ivory skin glowing under the light of the setting sun, her hourglass figure emphasized by her perfectly round, large breasts, tight abdomen, and broad hips, all leading down to a full-bubble ass… the young woman was a cool beauty through and through, with perfect curves in all the right places.

To Naruto, his friend was so beautiful, so radiant and so ravishing that no words could truly describe how magnificent he thought she was. When Samui leered down at him with her sapphire blue eyes and calm smile, her splendor only seemed to magnify all the more.

Moaning a little when she felt Naruto's eyes feasting on her and his burning arousal rubbing her through his pants, Samui ground against him momentarily before then placing a hand on his stomach. The blonde knew that she had the advantage as she then slowly ran her fingers up his rippling abs all the way to his chest, where she then leaned forward and effectively gave the boy an even more up-close view of her bountiful cleavage. When her eyes met his and she pressed her breasts into his bare chest, her rock hard nipples scraping against his, the girl whispered.

"Let's continue from here," Samui said in a more sultry tone of voice, one that caused Naruto's insides to stir. Upon which both blondes leaned forward and attacked each other's lips with a furious passion, gasping loudly when their arms coiled around one another and pressed their warm bodies closer, allowing their tongues to come into the fray.

As Naruto explored the girl's wet cavern with his appendage, dancing with hers in a battle for dominance, their passion escalated. Enjoying the feeling of her blond friend from the leaf reciprocating her enthusiasm, Samui began grinding against him as they made out, one hand clawing at his hair while the other ran down his rock hard abs. Their energetic display of affections was soon cut short by the need for air, as the two then separated; their faces red and chests heaving.

After staring into each other's eyes, a panting and obviously turned on Samui then took the lead, running her hands down and yanking Naruto's jacket away, forcing them over his arms. She licked her lips when she was presented with an unobstructed view of his glorious frame.

"Kami, you have a hot body, Naruto-kun," Samui teased as she ran a finger down his chest and over his well-tanned skin, groaning when she felt his muscles jump underneath her touch.

At that, a sly grin crossed the blond male's face as he slid his hands over the woman's sides to cup her ass, at the same time absently thinking about how he was going to become even more familiar with it by day's end, "I can say the same thing about you too, Samui. Damn, you're sexy."

A giggle left the kunoichi's lips as she leant forward and tapped her nose against his, "Just for that, I'm going to rock your world tonight." She then crushed her lips against his in another searing kiss, one that he responded to with equal vigor.

All restraint banishing from his mind when he felt Samui grind against him teasingly for a third time, Naruto then flipped them over and, sitting up, tossed his jacket to the side of the room.

Seeing the teen's chest and torso laid bare before her drew a moan from Samui, her stomach tightening with excitement. "I can definitely get used to seeing that."

Grinning and giving the kunoichi one last hot kiss to distract her, Naruto then forcefully broke off and began trailing nips and nibbles down her jawline and neck. Leaving little love bites here and there, while also stopping to chew at the tender spot on her neck, his combination of attacks drew a series of soft moans from Samui. The young woman could only squirm and run her hands over his back with need as the jinchuriki went for all of her sweet spots. When he moved lower, her hands tangled in his spiky hair and massaged his scalp in encouragement, telling him he was doing well.

Eventually Naruto reached the blonde's chest, where he spent a couple of moments marveling at their amazing shape and size. Estimating them to be an easy F-Cup… maybe even a G, the once captivated young male then kissed the space between them before grabbing the two mounds with both hands. From there he proceeded to knead and roll them between his palms with enthusiasm and intent. After testing their texture, he then leaned in and captured one of her hard, pink nipples between his lips and proceeded to suckle on it, while his thumb and finger toyed with the other.

His actions elicited a series of loud moans from Samui who, in an effort to feel more of these amazing sensations, arched her back into his talented mouth and hands. Her pleasured mewling caused Naruto to intensify his actions, the scent of her arousal and increased moans only serving to make him harder. The discomfort he was now feeling in his pants was becoming all the more prominent now, but the teen stayed the course, not straying from his task for even a second as he feasted on the girl's chest.

The roughness of the boy pawing and suckling on her breasts had Samui gasp, "Kami, Naruto- kun… ohh… more. Give me more." When he alternated from her left breast to her right, the girl gave a shriek of delight and cried out even more. "Y-Yes! Ohh, just like that! Ohhh…"

After massaging the girl's chest to satisfaction and through a great deal of effort, Naruto detached himself from her mounds and snaked further down her gorgeous body. Being sure to kiss his way across her taut stomach and stopping to lick around her bellybutton, drawing even more moans of delight from his partner, he then arrived at her entrance. The heat of his breath against her causing the girl to tremble with anticipation, Naruto took both her legs in his hands and kissed along the inner thighs. Upon which he then dove in.

Samui's back pretty much arched like a bow when she felt Naruto's mouth press to her nether regions as he proceeded to lick and chew around her folds. Gasping as he ate her out, the blond woman gripped the sheets of the futon when the boy's tongue dove into her and began exploring her cavern. "Ohh! Ohh…yes, Naruto-kun! Ohhh! Right there…" Her body then jolted when she suddenly felt him insert his fingers, causing her to cry out a little louder. "Yes! Ahh! F-Fuck! That's

it!" As her head was tossed back and eyes shut, the woman then reached down with her hands and gripped the boy's head, pushing him in further and silently begging him for more. "H-How is he so good at this?"

Even all of her previous plays, experiments and games back home couldn't compare to the sensations Naruto was now stirring in her.

Glancing up to see Samui's back arched and her pleading eyes fixed upon him, the jinchuriki grinned and doubled his efforts, pushing two fingers in while his tongue went to work on her clit. The act of which drew a cry of pleasure from the kunoichi, who could only writhe in place as the teen pushed her closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

In a matter of minutes, after Naruto had begun devouring Samui with more intensity, the blonde felt a pressure beginning to build and bit down on her bottom lip. Her efforts to hold back her moans however failed and soon her shouts of pleasure filled the room. "Fuck! N-Naruto… Oh God… I-I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Hearing this only encouraged the blond to go even faster, his fingers moving with greater vigor while his mouth suckled harder on her clit. Seconds later, unable to take it anymore, Samui cried out in passion, "OOOOHH! FUCK! I'M CUMMIIIIIING! AAAAAAHH!" Her pussy clamped down on his fingers as she came in a spray of fluid, with Naruto taking in as much of her as he could.

Her body twitching and spasming from her climax, a panting Samui collapsed into the futon and took in deep gulps of air. After lapping her pussy clean, Naruto snaked his way back up her body and, positioning himself over her, beamed down at the dazed, contented, and incredibly exhausted girl.

"So… how did you like that part of the massage?" Naruto asked with a very fox-like grin.

Smiling back at him as she quickly recovered, Samui nodded limply. "It was awesome." Without warning, the Kumo Nin tackled Naruto and pushed him onto his back, where she then straddled his legs and began working on undoing his belt. During which she leered up at the surprised boy lying beneath her, "Now I think it's time I returned the favor." Upon undoing his pants, she then pulled them down and ripped them from his feet, before then returning to his boxers, which she could see was tented around his erection. Heart hammering with excitement at seeing how much the boy was straining against his underwear, the girl reached up and massaged his length through the fabric. Hearing him groan in response, she then stopped her teasing and pulled the waistband of his boxers down and over it. She was caught completely by surprise when his manhood burst free, nearly slapping her in the face as it was released from its confines and stood proudly before her. Samui's eyes widened in amazement at what she saw. "W-Whoa…"

He had to be ten inches… maybe even more. The width of it was also incredible. The size of it actually made Samui wonder how he was able to hide all of that in the tight boxers that he sported.

Naruto chuckled as he gave the obviously amazed girl a look, "Well… since you've shown me yours, it's only fair that I show you mine."

Snapping out of her trance, Samui retaliated with a seductive smile. "Sounds like an honest trade." She then reached up and tentatively gripped his tool in her hand, silently marveling at how she was unable to wrap her fingers completely around him. From there she started to stroke him from base to head, drawing a low moan from her partner as she began working him to full length. Unable to hold him with one hand, the kunoichi had to cup his base with her right while her left worked his shaft and massaged the head.

Licking her lips when she felt the man pulsing in her grip, Samui then leant forward and, after

planting a kiss against the underside, proceeded to lick around the crown and tip. Being sure to drag her tongue up and down the sides, at the same time using her grip for support, she then moved back to the top before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Naruto groaned loudly when he felt the girl's hot, moist entrance envelop his dick, his head rearing back as Samui began sucking him while her hand worked his base. "Ohh, Samui-chan. Th-That feels great. Ohh!" When she started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft and the motions of her hand intensified, the blond male had to do his best to reframe from bucking into the kunoichi's moist cavern. However, from the way she was now vigorously sucking and massaging him, it was making his job of holding back all the more impossible.

Looking down at Samui to see the kunoichi glance up at him, her full lips stretched around his incredible girth, the young jinchuriki panted and gripped the sheets tightly when he saw her move, "Ohh… keep going… yes. Suck it."

At his request Samui then loosened up her mouth and, dropping down, took as much of Naruto in as she could, deep-throating him. The act of which drew a louder groan from the blond Jonin, who attempted to thrust up into the girl to feel more of this incredible sensation, before she moved back up and repeated the action.

For another minute Samui continued to pleasure the young man with her mouth, his manly scent filling her senses and his taste coaxing her to continue. Eventually, with some reluctance, she removed herself from his dick, causing a groan of disappointment to leave Naruto. Her detachment didn't last for long however, as the kunoichi then moved up and enveloped his dick in her enormous breasts, where she squeezed them together and began to move.

"Do you like this massage, big boy?" Samui asked in a sultry tone of voice.

Hissing when he felt the pressure from her actions flood into him, the teen nodded, "Yes. It feels amazing, Samui." He then groaned when the girl increased the speed of her movements, pushing her boobs together and running them up and down his long shaft.

"It'll get even better," the kunoichi replied, before dipping her head down and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. As she sucked, she stroked him with her breasts, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through his body as his grip on the sheets tightened.

Soon enough to combined attack caused a familiar sensation to build in the base of Naruto's core, who panted as he felt himself reaching his end. Eventually he couldn't hash it anymore and the jinchuriki cried out. "S-Samui-chan… I-I'm cumming!" he warned. When she heard this, Samui removed her breasts from around him, gripped the base of his cock, and went down on him with her mouth. A few quick strokes and a moan from the girl sent Naruto over the edge and, with a loud groan of pleasure, he exploded into her mouth. Long ropes of semen flooded the girl's mouth, who did her best to swallow everything that she could.

Eventually Naruto's cock finished throbbing and, after slurping up the last of his load, Samui peered up at him. She giggled when she saw the sweating, exhausted look on his face. "I can tell you really enjoyed that."

Gulping in air, Naruto chuckled back, "Yeah. That was great, Samui-chan."

Smiling, the girl then crawled around and repositioned herself on the futon, crossing her knees over as she leaned back on her hands. She then followed up by giving the jinchuriki the most inviting look that she could, "Come on, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't want to keep your client waiting."

Responding in kind, the spiky haired Jonin crawled over to her and, taking her knees, pulled them apart. Though she made it harder for him by deliberately keeping them together, Naruto eventually succeeded and positioned himself between her thighs. "Oh, I won't," he whispered as he leaned over and gazed into the girl's cool blue eyes. When she smiled back, he shifted forward and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, during which he pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed.

Samui cried out into Naruto's mouth when she felt his enormous length enter her, stretching her pussy and causing her to wrap her arms and legs around him tightly. Detaching himself from her lips when he felt her seize up, the blond boy watched her as she buried her face into his neck, waiting for a moment as the pain of her first time faded and she got used to his presence.

Eventually the kunoichi then looked up and smiled at the boy, her legs dropping from his hips back to the futon. "Okay… I'm good. You can start moving now."

Acknowledging this, Naruto then went into action, his hips rocking in and out of the girl in deep, fluid strokes, causing the kunoichi to claw at his back and moan loudly in pleasure.

The sensations the jinchuriki stirred within Samui were unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, her insides stretching as she felt the boy's shaft rub against her inner walls. As his movements increased in speed and strength, waves of ecstasy began washing through the girl and soon Samui's low moans were transforming into cries of delight as Naruto started pushing her into the futon.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ohh… yes! More. Give me more," Samui gasped as the boy moved in and out of her. She felt him respond by reaching down, grabbing her ass and leg, and lifting her off the floor, where he then leaned over and began plunging into her from a new angle. This action caused the blond kunoichi to let out a cry of joy as she gripped hold of the Jonin even harder, as she felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her pussy and send even more bolts of pleasure shooting through her, "Ahh! Yes! Ah! Ah! Oh Kami, you're so… so big! Fuck!"

Grunting as he felt the girl respond to his touch, the jinchuriki continued his pace for the next couple of minutes, before eventually deciding to go for a new spot. Rolling over so that he was on his back, he repositioned Samui on top so that the girl was now straddling his waist. Panting and groaning when she felt Naruto fill her even more, the blond kunoichi beamed down at the Jonin beneath her and placed her hands on his chest. Feeling his powerful muscles ripple beneath her fingertips, she then began to move, rocking her hips back and forth teasingly. After which she then moved up his shaft and plunged back down on him, an action that she repeated over and over again. During which time Naruto shifted his grip to her ass cheeks, aiding her motions as he started thrusting up to meet her.

Their movements quickly became synchronized. When Samui lifted her hips, Naruto would pull back before thrusting into her tight cavern when she dropped down, impaling the kunoichi right up to his hilt. Growing more confident, the jinchuriki quickened his pace as a chorus of wolfish grunts left his lips, at the same time the kunoichi's moans grew more frequent and higher in pitch when she felt her lover push deep inside of her; each plunge bringing her closer and closer to a mind- blowing climax.

"Ahhh… yes! Naruto-kun! Yes! Ah! Ah! More! Harder!" Samui gasped and almost cried out when Naruto, complying with her demand, upped his tempo and power. Feeling secure in his grasp, the kunoichi removed her hands from the man's chest and reached up to grab and fondle her bouncing breasts. She roughly massaged the soft flesh and rolled the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. If she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have guessed that this was Naruto's first time; he was just that good. "Ooohh, yeah! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

If she survived this session, she had half a mind to guess that she would be the one who would end up defecting from her village.

"S-So tight," Naruto groaned, absolutely loving the feeling of being inside Samui as his hips snapped in and out of her, and his hands tightened around the kunoichi's full ass. It felt so good to be inside of her; so hot and tight, and he could feel her fleshy walls rippling around his shaft, molding to his every entry and clenching down from the pleasure he was stirring inside her.

To the blonde haired shinobi, every bit about Samui was just intoxicating. He loved her gorgeous smile, her cool and reserved personality, the way she opened up whenever they were alone, her crystal blue eyes, her blonde hair, her long neck, and her incredible body that seemed to respond to his every touch. Her chest, her waist, her hips, her long legs, her ass… they were all perfect. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Mesmerized by the sight of the woman's large, bouncing breasts, Naruto reached up, pushed Samui's hands out of the way, and began groping them in her place. Roughly rolling and massaging her mounds in time with their hip movements, the jinchuriki groaned and set a fierce rhythm. The act of which caused Samui to throw her head back and cry out even louder.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Naruto-kun! S-So good! Ohh, don't stop! Don't stop!" Samui cried out as the boy continued working his cock in and out of her pussy. When he sat up and ran his hands from her chest back down to her hips, the girl gazed desperately into his eyes as the pleasure from his ministrations shot through her, making her heart race and her body hot. Not that their love-making wasn't already doing that.

Everything Samui saw in Naruto and knew about him she loved. His boyish charm, his humor, his handsome smile, his deep blue eyes, his kindness, his cool adventurous spirit, his spiky blond hair, his incredible strength, and his hot, muscular body that drove her wild every time she thought about him and was now giving her so much pleasure. The power he held was awesome, not just outside of the room, but here too, and she was enamored by it.

As he moved, Samui could see and feel his hot muscles moving with her, working her into a frenzy and turning her on even more. The pleasure Naruto's actions was giving her caused a familiar, wonderful pressure to build up inside of her, and she desperately began trying to reach it. The jinchuriki sensed it too, and started focusing all of his efforts on getting her there.

Upon gazing into his eyes and seeing Naruto's feelings bared to her in their entirety, a pleasure- filled Samui whispered in a shaky voice, "I… I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I… love you too, Samui-chan," Naruto whispered back, before the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his.

After making out with the boy as she wantonly bounced and ground against him, the kunoichi then pulled away and cried out in pleasure. "OHH! YES! NARUTO-KUN! YES! AAAHH! I… I'M GONNA CUM! OOOHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Picking up speed as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to her limit, Samui then felt Naruto grip her hips and push her down on one last descent. This seemed to do the trick as Samui wrapped her arms around the boy and cried out in ecstasy, "AAAOOOOOHHH, FUCK! YEEESSS!" The girl's entire body tensed up and her inner walls spasmed around Naruto's cock, drenching him in her fluids.

Naruto helped her ride out her orgasm by wrapping his arms around her and holding her steady. When her body went limp moments later, he felt her ample chest press against his as she took in deep, ragged breaths, her face red with ecstasy and sweat dripping down her skin.

Nibbling on the side of Samui's neck, up her jaw and to her ear, Naruto smirked and then whispered to her. "Want to keep going?"

The kunoichi chuckled at the boy's question, "Yeah." Reluctantly removing herself from the Jonin's lap and cock, and crawling over the futon, Samui then positioned herself on her hands and knees. When she did, she then looked back at the boy and swayed her ass side-by-side enticingly. "Come and get me, Naruto-kun."

Unable to resist, the jinchuriki went right up to the smiling girl and, seizing her hips and getting into position, plunged right back into her pussy from behind. Samui gave a shriek of surprise and delight when she felt the blond enter her right up to the hilt, her back arching and head flinging up. Overwhelmed by a surge of pleasure, the blond then gripped the futon's sheets beneath her as she felt Naruto pull out to his tip and drive right back into her, an action that he repeated and set a furious tempo.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Yes! I love it! R-Right there! Naruto-kun! Right there!" Samui cried out, feeling Naruto pounding her with great vigor. She thought that the massage he gave her before had been great. But this was a thousand times better. This much was obvious by the way she was reacting; mouth agape and a chorus of pleasured moans and shrieks leaving her lips. Hell, she was enjoying herself so much that she scarcely noticed her volume was reaching a dangerously high level. "Ohh! Yes! Yes! So deep! Ah! Naruto-kun! More! Fuck me more!"

Hammering her with near reckless abandon, Naruto panted and groaned as his hips snapped back and forth into his lover's in a primal collision of flesh. With each thrust he poured his pent-up lust into her body and she would grind rock and grind her succulent bottom back against his pelvis in a wonton frenzy. Turned on by the sounds of the woman's shrieks and moans, Naruto focused all of his attention on giving the girl the bout of a lifetime, his pace increasing and filling the room with the erotic sounds of their lovemaking.

With every slap of his pelvis Naruto saw the full cheeks of Samui's luscious rump ripple, as her body moved in time with his own. The scent of her arousal filling his nostrils, Naruto then leaned forward, molding his chest to her back and caught her large swinging tits in his hands, which he proceeded to knead in time with his thrusts. Samui's cries of ecstasy increasing in volume, Naruto grinned and whispered into her ear, "A-Are you… enjoying this… Samui-chan?"

"Kami, yes! Y-You're so good! Naruto-kun! Ah-ah-yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! K-Keep fucking me!" she cried out as Naruto continued pounding her from behind, his hands rubbing and rolling her breasts. When she felt him tweak her nipples, another louder shriek of pleasure left her. "AAHH! FUCK! YES! AHH! T-TAKE ME! AH! AAH!"

With heavy drops of perspiration running down her body, Samui was in utter bliss. Every time Naruto would move, a bolt of pleasure would go shooting up her body, filling her with a hot, heavenly tension and a feeling of fullness. He was taking her and dominating her, but he was also worshipping her and considering her desires at the same time. Though he was the one in control at the moment, the feelings she was receiving from him were indescribable. All she knew was that she wanted to experience more of him.

"Fuck! Naruto! Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna cum again! Ahh!" Samui babbled, shaking her head as she felt the pressure building up inside her once more. As Naruto fucked her with long, hard and fluid strokes and she rocked and ground against him in kind, the blonde's shrieks of delight grew even louder when she felt him increase his tempo. "OH KAMI… YES, YES! S-SO CLOSE! OHH, SO CLOSE!"

"Cum, Samui… cum for me," Naruto whispered as he kept his face close to hers. When she looked

at him, the kunoichi moved in and locked lips with his in a kiss.

When she separated from her partner, Samui's cries increased along with the teen's hip movements. His shaft plunging in and out of her at a vigorous pace, the kunoichi was soon unable to hold it in anymore. "NARUTO! OH KAMI, NARUTO! Yes, yes, YES, YEEEEEEESSS!" Her head was then thrown back as a scream of ecstasy left her lips, her inner walls clamping down on Naruto as she came. For the next few seconds her body was racked by convulsions, her muscles twitching before her arms eventually gave way and she collapsed into the futon, panting heavily.

The moment Samui fell, Naruto, shifting his grip back to her hips, continued to plunge into her at a great speed. Grunting as he helped the kunoichi ride out her orgasm, the blond soon felt him approaching his own end. His hands tightening around the woman's firm buttocks, the teen leant forward and continued driving into the dazed woman.

"I-I'm cumming too," Naruto grunted unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Inside," Samui gasped, gazing up at the Jonin leaning over her with need. "Fill my insides with your cum! Please!" With her approval the jinchuriki continued to plow in and out of the exhausted girl, before eventually reaching his limit. A final snap and a groan was all it took, which caused the kunoichi to get up on her hands and let out a cry of delight. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH, FUCK! YEEEESS! OOOOOHHHH!" When she felt Naruto's cum explode inside of her and fill her to the brim, the girl's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she had to do her best to stop from passing out.

His cock pulsing several times, the jinchuriki eventually finished and collapsed with Samui to the futon, both blondes falling flat on their stomachs and panting exhaustedly. As the spent pair took a moment to recover from their rigorous bout of hot, sweaty sex, they then looked across at one another and smiled.

"That… was the best massage I've ever had," Samui said, gazing into the boy's eyes warmly.

Naruto smiled back at her in return, "I'm glad I was able to do a good job." It was then he suddenly felt his body get rolled over and found himself staring up at his kunoichi lover, who was now straddling his waist and staring down at him.

Body glistening with sweat and glowing from the light shining in from outside, the cool angel now perched on top of the boy beamed with want. "So… wanna go again?"

Feeling his energy return to him at the hungry look in Samui's eyes, Naruto then grinned broadly, "Sure."

Just as Samui was leaning in to open up with a kiss, her fingers running up the sexy contours of his abs and chest, the pair were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Looking across, the two lovers saw a familiar scarlet haired female in black sandals, short-shorts, white bandages wrapped around her ample chest, a green Jonin vest and a Konohagakure headband hanging around her neck, and a pink haired female in a red gi top with cherry blossom embroidery, white obi, black spandex shorts and gloves, and a forehead protector in her hair, step into the apartment with bags of shopping in hand.

"Thanks for helping me carry this stuff back to the apartment, Sakura," the cheerful voice of Tayuya spoke pleasantly as she kicked off her sandals on her way through the door. "Since Naruto's out on a mission for the whole day, I figured I'd surprise him at home with some fried rice. Guess I may have gotten a little bit carried away."

"No problem, Tayuya. Anything for a good friend," Sakura chirped as she followed the girl into her home, "I'm sure Naruto will love it."

When the new arrivals looked into the six-tatami mat room, the two Jonin froze instantly at what greeted them. Lying in the middle of the chamber atop a series of messy sheets, they saw a completely naked Samui straddling an equally naked Naruto, both covered in sweat and both looking as though they'd just finished a rather spirited 'training session'. Almost immediately upon spotting the pair caught in the act… or after it, Sakura dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying in shock.

Blinking upon seeing his roommate and teammate both standing in the doorway, the nude Naruto grinned nervously and waved, "H-Hey… Tayuya-chan… Sakura-chan."

The stumped flute player blinked, "What's... going on?"

Staring at the pair for a moment, Samui then got a wicked look in her eye and sat up. "Naruto-kun has just finished giving me an amazing massage... and was just about to give me another one." Remaining where she was positioned on the blond jinchuriki's lap, the kunoichi then raised a hand and gestured to the sexy young man beneath her. "If you like, you girls are more than welcome to join us and get one too… or four."

At first the two kunoichi remained quiet, not knowing what to say or how to respond to the woman's offer. Perhaps the shock of walking in on the two in the middle of their scandalous activity was still reverberating through them and taking a while to process. Or maybe it was because it was seeing Naruto and Samui naked that had the two gaping for so long. Eventually it reached the point where the duo were finally able to snap out of their trances and, for a moment, it looked like they were about to lose it.

Naruto became especially nervous when he saw their eyes land on him and felt the telltale sign of imminent doom strike his heart.

However, much to the jinchuriki's surprise, he suddenly saw Tayuya drop her shopping bag, reach back, and shut the door behind her. All the while an excited smirk remained ever present on the musician's face.

"Okay," Tayuya exclaimed, at the same time undoing her headband and sliding off her vest, before beginning to work on undoing her top.

At first looking across at her friend in disbelief and watching her remove her shirt, allowing her full breasts to bounce free, a now red-faced Sakura looked back at Naruto. After considering the situation for a moment, the girl felt her heartbeat quicken and her teeth anxiously. Upon which she too smiled and eagerly began undoing the ties on her shirt.

"This had better be one hell of a massage… Naruto-kun," the kunoichi said in a mischievous tone of voice as her top fell elegantly down her shoulders, which had Samui grin and the jinchuriki laugh nervously.

The next morning the Hokage received a number of noise complaints from several of the villagers living in and around the apartment block; all talking about some unknown group of girls moaning, grunting, and crying out in passion somewhere on the second floor, with one of them shouting a whole bunch of profanities urging for the lucky guy to, in simple words, 'mess them up', and kept the neighborhood awake for half the night.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the people involved, these claims were never

investigated.

END

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/10907850/comments/new

Uzumaki Therapy


	10. A Spider's Web

A Spider's Web Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/7515049.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: F/F, F/M, Multi Fandom: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Marvel,

Spider-Man (Comicverse) Relationship: Spider-Man/Black Cat, Spider-Man/Rogue, Spider-Man/Mary Jane,

Black Cat/Rogue, Black Cat/Mary Jane, Black Cat/OC, Spider- Man/Black Cat/Rogue, Black Cat/Symbiote, Rogue/OC

Character: Spider-Man, Black Cat - Character, Rogue, mary jane - Character, Symbiote

Additional Tags: Light BDSM, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Marvel Universe, Spanking, Oral Sex, Large Breasts, Anal Sex, Sex Toys, smothering, Face-Sitting, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shower Sex, Outdoor Sex

Stats: Published: 2016-07-17 Completed: 2016-07-18 Chapters: 9/9 Words: 43223

A Spider's Web by Djinn_n_Tonic

Summary

After a heated encounter with Spider-Man, Black Cat comes across a dark, alien, power that will allow her to gain Spidey's affection, no matter the cost.

Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you./users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic

Issue 01: Hot Cat on a Concrete Roof

"Here's another one for ya, compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," read off the police officer once again appearing a minute too late to see that his job was already done for him and a note pinned to the upside down punk's web wrap. Crumpling the paper in irritation, he tossed it aside into one of the many festering trash cans that so elegantly complimented the alley so perfectly. Signaling to his men to cut him down and cuff him, he turned and walked back to his car to fill out the paper work.

Watching the scene, curious as to the reaction of his nightly help, Spider-Man leaned over the roof top edge and sighed, once again seeing that the cops were more annoyed by his vigilante justice than eased by it. Nothing new, though, so he excused himself, not wanting to press his luck with time. A few speedy steps and a daring leap of the edge later and the familiar *thwip* sound was heard as a stream of science created web fluid sprung from his wrist and the web swinger lived up to his name as he left the police officer with that one glimpse of him before he took off for the night. Despite having been in the city, fighting crime and foiling other costumed super powered crime involvers, people still liked to look up and watch as he swung by over their fair city, gawking at the grace and agility they witnessed for only a moment's glance. He loved how he could cause a New Yorker, one who had grown old of craning their neck skyward, do it all over again like a tourist. That took some of the sting off the glare the police officer gave him.

No time to swing around to relieve stress that night, no, he had plans. Tonight was a very special night for him, it was his and Mary Jane's first anniversary of marriage together. He had already sent her the gift, elegant and expensive, but it was to make up for the fact that he couldn't promise her a romantic evening out. He relished in how understanding she was, though, to that effect. She knew that when she married Spider-Man that she would not get the typical husband, she admitted that, but she told him that she got a better one through that. A smile spread under his mask as he day dreamed about how perfect she was for him, and his lapse in focus nearly caused him to come crashing through the window of a Times Square billboard. That was a close one, he thought. The last thing I need is to splat right onto the Virgin sign and have someone take a picture of that and run it on the front page.

Five more minutes of swinging led him nearly all the way to his New York apartment before he heard a blood curdling alarm sound mixed with coming sirens. Halting his swing by perching upon the ledge of a building, joining a gargoyle in stare, he saw that the cause of this was a bank robbery and the perp was making her escape just as he had come into play. It was the Black Cat. More of a nuisance than a danger, really, but she was making away with what looked like a cliche bag of money. He hung his head low after looking to a large clock that over looked the street and gave himself an hour to get back to Mary Jane while it was still technically their anniversary. Focusing himself, he leaped off the granite and swung into action, literally.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the voluptuous cat burglar, but her acrobatic skills were still something to be pitted against. She had noticed the web head with a few choice glances over her shoulder, peering out her black mask that complimented her face. The black leather clad woman with flowing ivory hair leaped and leaped, but Spider-Man was still able to make further leaps with his webs and superior agility. Just as she was about to make one more dash off the building, a snag upon her out reached wrists came and snapped her backwards. Wrists had been bound by the familiar web and a stream of it from it was led back to good ol' Spider-Man.

"Yeehaw! Caught ya, partner," jested the wrangling super hero, lifting the web up to hang and twist

over a pipe and let her hang just inches off the ground, her back to the wall of the doorway that lead up from inside the building. Easing himself down, upside down, as he was prone to do, he stared Black Cat in the eyes with his big white saucers and smirked beneath the mask. "How many times do we have to go through this, Cat?" he inquired.

Her full lips pulled into a smirk of their own, and her eye lids dropped a tad in a sultry manner, working herself into her seductive manner in order to escape police capture yet again with, no less, the aid of her current capture. "Until I get properly punished, I guess. Perhaps a spanking would set me right?", she reasoned, pursing her lips innocently and fluttering her eye lashes in form with that. Her hips slowly swayed, wantingly, and the web crawler fell distracted by her charm.

Shaking it off, remembering his set time limit, he quickly reached down and snatched the bag of bills that was held to her hip. "No, I think staying tied up until the web disintegrates will be well enough of a lesson for you, Cat," he bargained. For anyone else he would turn them in, but he sensed good in Black Cat, unlike his other costumed foes. Her antics were typically a method of getting his attention, which always worked, and she rarely meant harm, so he rarely turned her in. It caused more grief for him to catch her time and time again only to release her back into the sea of the city, but he knew that putting her in jail would be fruitless. A woman of her expertise and charm could find her way out of the bars in no time flat. Speaking of flat, she certainly wasn't, and he noticed this every time the met. Her breasts were incredibly large, but did not sag in the least. They filled out her suit to burst, with a large cut down the suit that showed off the valley of her chest and just below it. He would theorize that the reason why her charm usually didn't work on him, even though it did, was because she turned it on right after a good chase, leaving her breathless and her chest heaving up and down, up and down, up and down. Sweat would sometimes glaze her tanned skin and the moon light would reflect off it, like it was now, to match the sheen of her leather cat suit. Of course, it would be criminal not to mention the legs and ass of a woman as athletic as she. Whenever Cat would pin Spidey, she would straddle him and he would feel those tight firm muscles of her thighs wrap around his hips. When in hot pursuit, he was always inclined to check out her full and heart shaped ass, just begging to be freed from the tight leather constraints.

Despite the obvious sexual tension, they had never once done anything about it. Not even a kiss. Spidey was valiantly tied to Mary Jane and would never betray her, even if it was with a woman even more voluptuous than her. An abrupt clearing of Cat's throat, with a pompous tone on it no less, Spidey snapped back to the there and now and realized he had been staring at his captive's breasts for some time now. It wasn't easy to tell where Spider-Man was looking through those giant white eyes he saw through, but it was all too apparent to her that he was staring at her generous chest.

"Once again, I'm glad you approve, Spidey," she playfully put, having caught him several times before looking at her tits. She raised her torso a bit, bending her back some and gave him a 'come fuck me' look as she made her breasts look all the more big and perky. She didn't know if he would go for it, though, as she had put on that look every time they had met in the past year and all she got from him was a nervous crack in his voice and a half chubby in his spandex. Even if she never got any from the man she admired, the hero she had fallen for, she found it fun to mess with him all the same.

"I'm afraid I c-can't," there was the nervous crack, "do this tonight, C-cat. I have other arrangements". With bag of money in one hand and growing erection in pants, he began to pull himself up the web line he had created just before he heard her speak up again.

"That's not all the money," she simply put.

Stopping, he peered down, getting a good look down her top, though it didn't show any more than any other vantage point, and saw her smiling up at him. Easing himself back down, he let go of the web and stood on two feet to speak to her face to face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. That's not all the money. There's about...two thousand you're missing," she devilishly played upon him, her lips smiling even wider and flashing her pearly whites.

He raised a brow and looked at her strongly to try and catch if she was lying. "You're full of it. You're just messing with me, AGAIN," he replied and turned his back on her, raising a hand up and ready to shoot web to the nearest building to swing away before she could sink her claws deeper into him.

"Perhaps, but if I'm right and you hand over the money and they see two grand is missing, they're going to think their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is skimming off the top for himself," she reasoned. She wasn't wrong, either. Although the people of New York loved and cherished Spider- Man, many were looking for a reason to throw him into jail, especially the police. Knowing this, Spider-Man hung his head low with a sigh and turned around.

"Alright, then where is the money?" he simply asked.

"Strapped to my thigh," she revealed with the sultriest of looks, raising her leg slightly to get his attention to it even more.

He watched those leg muscles tighten and press against the leather. He gulped, knowing that the only way to get it would he to be to reach in, and with that tight suit, there wasn't much room to maneuver. He then realized that this must be a trick. This is exactly what she would say to get him to grope her thigh and seduce him further. "...You're lying," he finally said after several seconds of deduction.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but what have you got to lose if you try? If I'm telling the truth, you get the money and New York loves you even more. If I'm lying, well, at least you got under my suit," she reasoned. Again, she was right. He had nothing to lose, but perhaps may gain some guilt for touching her in such a way. To egg him on further, she slowly licked her upper lip, dragging the tip along it just enough to wet the tier while keeping the purple painted lip revealed. Just as the tongue reached the end and retreated back inside, the corner of her lower lip was pulled underneath her canine and let to spring back with the naughtiest of implications behind it; lips still parted in a sexual manner, then right back to the seductive smile.

Swallowing his pride and guilt, he apologized to Mary Jane in his head and put the bag of money down as he approached. The ring at the end of her zipper shined in the moonlight, the only piece of metal on her uniform. He gave one last look up at her and then back down. It was all or nothing time. Index finger looped into the ring and tugged down slowly, revealing more and more of her flesh as the sounds of the city were drowned out in his mind, only the sound of parting leather and the slow unzipping resonating around him. The suit was so tight that he always saw every outline and indent of her body, but when he saw it just as flesh, his skin jumped. She didn't make things easier by swaying her hips very slowly, almost unnoticeable, bending her abdomen back and forth, showing her muscles dance seductively.

His face snapped up to look her dead in the eye and he firmly demanded, "Stop that".

Her lips pursed in an O at the firm order. "Ooo, I love a man who is all dominant," she teased,

blowing him a kiss without hand.

Shaking his head, he ignored her as best he could, and continuing unzipping her. The zipper led all the way to the top of her pelvis before it stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief that it didn't go any further, but now was the hard part. "Okay, which leg is it?" he humbly asked. He didn't need to reach in and find out he was going on the wrong leg. It was a 50/50 shot, but he didn't like those odds.

"Right, Spidey," she honestly replied. She decided to throw him a bone, and then perhaps later he'd throw her one.

Nodding, he began to tuck his fingertips under the tight leather. She purred and smirked as his hand began to venture into her suit. She rocked her leg a bit in response to his touch, but that was completely involuntary, and he kind of knew that in an arrogant way. Taking another deep breath he placed his hand all the way into her suit, trying desperately to avoid the cat's pussy. Even so, he could feel the heat pushing from it, even through his glove. This perplexed him. Was she really horny right now? He looked up at her and saw a face of loss of control, her lip being chewed on slightly and the moment he spotted her she switched back to her proud seductive smile. She really was hot for him! All this time he thought she was just messing with him. Despite his developed muscles and heroic acts, Spider-Man always saw himself as mild mannered Peter Parker, whom no girl but Mary Jane would go for. He had to get his mind off that, though, as he was starting to react in his pants as well.

With the suit so tight there was no room to really get any maneuvering going, so his arm would have to plunge straight down. Again apologizing to Mary Jane in his head, he stood closer to her, chest to breasts, and straightened his arm around to begin to dip it further. Her lips pulled into a smirk as he was so close, and he tried to avert his gaze, moving blindly in her pants as he searched for the strap that kept the bills. He found it, running his fingers along it to follow to the outside of the thigh and find the money. But there was none! He snapped his eyes once more to her and she shook her head, amused.

"Inner thigh, web head," she happily corrected, whispering into his ear with the sultriest of tones. Her voice had gotten smokey and alluring, and a soft purr accented the background of her words.

Of course, of-frigging-course, he thought. No no, it couldn't have been simple and been to her outer thigh, not Black Cat. It had to be on her inner thigh, directly below her. He shook his mind clean and thought of baseball. Gulping, he began to move his hand again and directed it towards between her legs. He began to feel the edge of the bills and breathed a sigh of relief. She was telling the truth. Now, to pull it out. It was tight between the leather and her leg, but as he gave a good slow tug he began to pull it out, but not without inadvertently rubbing his forearm against her dampness.

Unbashfully she threw her head back with moan, softer than silk, as friction was brought to her nether lips. Biting her lip her head fell back, staring at his arm as it pressed against her pelvis and stomach. Once his hand was out, he reared away from her and tossed the money down. He didn't bother to count it, he trusted it was all there.

He was about to tell her something witty, something life changing perhaps, but when he saw her face, that hot and heavy face, that wanting face with a real 'come fuck me' look, he lost his words. He slowly walked back and stared at her again, watching her intently for the first reason to walk away and forget her, but it never came. She just breathed heavily, her breasts rising and falling, so large that they brushed against his chest, tantalizing him, but he was more focused on her eyes, for

once. He said nothing as he lifted up his mask to just beneath his nose and plunged forward, locking his lips to her far more impressive pair as a gloved hand lost itself in her white waterfall hair and pulled her head to his.

For once, her eyes widened by something he did. She was surprised to say the least, amazed she had actually roped him in, but they soon fell closed as she lost herself in the kiss with the man she had been flirting with for almost two years now. Her full purple lips danced against his, threatening to engulf his mouth under their plushness. She would suck on his lower lip for a good minute before she threw her tongue into play, restless that he hadn't done so with his yet. The muscle parted his lips past her own and invited itself into his mouth with expert grace. Her tongue ran down one side of his tongue, crawled over the top, and pulled up against the other side, running her tongue stud, spherical and smooth, against his ill experienced tongue the whole time. Her leg would have bent at the knee had a wall not been right there behind her.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had a wife, a happy marriage, and was madly in love with Mary Jane. Yet even so he was making out with this voluptuous criminal on a roof top on his anniversary, no less. He told himself over and over to stop, but all that happened was his hand pressed to the small of her back and pulled her body against him. He told himself to run away now, but his body responded with a growl to her tongue. He told himself that he loved Mary Jane, but his cock wanted this pussy. However, eventually reason took over and he pulled himself off of her, using the moment to catch his breath. Before his exposed lips could utter a word of protest, Black Cat was free.

Using her claw like gloves, she cut through the webbing with ease, putting the fact to him that she could have escaped him long ago and, more importantly, gotten the money out of her suit herself. She had a face of pure sexual want. Her energy focused like a laser beam, her eyes sparkled with determination. Now that she had his taste on her lips, her tongue dragging across them, she was not going to let him get away. "Lose the costume, keep the mask," she said, giving the demands down, before pulling his mask back down around his mouth. She wanted to fuck Spider-Man, not the man behind the mask. That's whom she had fallen for, not whoever wore the costume.

Oddly enough, Spider-Man did not argue. His suit was removed with much fumbling, like a teenager about to lose his virginity, but his mask remained. It was hotter inside of the covering than usual, but he'd deal. He wanted this now, his cock had taken over his mind and he thought only of taking her right then and there. Wait, right then and there? A bit of civilized mentally ran back into his mind to inquire on that. "Wait, you want to do it here?" he asked.

"Why? Do you have some place else we can go to?" She excitedly asked, running her paws up from his stomach to his pecks, all well defined. "A...Spider Lair, or something?" she giggled at the idea.

He was ready to say they could go back to his apartment but two things stuck out as big no-nos to that. For one, it's not very impressive. Hey may be Spider-Man, but Peter Parker paid the bills, with some help from Mary Jane's modeling career. Secondly, Mary Jane. That was the clincher, they would do it on the roof top then. "No, the city is my lair," he said, trying to be debonair. He thought it sounded better in his head.

She smirked and gave his chest a little teasing scratch before sinking to her knees. The white fur that lined parts of her costume ran against his skin as she lowered herself and the soft feeling of it send shivers through him. That was nothing compared to the feeling of her tongue against the underside of his cock. She spared no time and went immediately for the taste, starting at the base and gliding up all 7 1/2 inches. She opted not to use her hands just yet, instead gripping his hips

and pressing her nails against his skin, threatening to pierce, all while he was relaxed by her masterful tongue. The whole while her eyes were looking up at him for approval, not needing to see what she was doing, like her tongue had taken the helm and was taking care of everything. She licked his dick up and down like a Popsicle over and over, getting it thoroughly wet before her lips would engulf the head. She held it there for a moment, watching him writhe and moan, hands gripping her wrists for support, before she let it out with a pop and smirk. She would repeat this, each time taking another inch into her mouth. Eight rounds of this later, she was beginning to use a hand, gripping the base of his cock as she took the rest of him into her mouth, almost deep throating, and wrapped her tongue around the pole as she bobbed her head.

As she blew him, he couldn't help but compare her style to Mary Jane's. Cat was not a vigorous one, opting for style and smooth motions, tactical advances of her lips and tongue to make up for the speed and vitality that other girls, like Mary Jane, used. Mary Jane, as stated, was the opposite. Sure she liked to tease and play with the cock before finally taking it, but when she did, did she ever suck like a pro, bobbing and weaving, faster and faster until you came like a garden hose. However, he couldn't pit which one was better than the other. It was like comparing Star Wars to Lord of the Rings. Both had their strengths and weaknesses, but both gave you a good nerd-gasm, and these girls gave the regular kind of orgasm. Speaking of...

"Ah shit! Cat, Cat I'm gonna come!" he managed out. With Mary Jane, he usually doesn't have the second thought to warn her, but she liked to swallow, so she didn't mind, and could read him like a book anyway, so she would see it coming. So could Black Cat, feeling the veins pulsate and the cupped balls pull up. Unlike Mary Jane, she would not swallow. Instead she pulled out the cock and quickly aimed it at her chest, shaking her head to move her hair off her shoulders to avoid splash damage to her well kept hair. The web slinger's white fluid spilled upon her chest with great abundance, laying down a good helping of cum on top of and between her breasts. A heavy drop rolled down her middle and a clawed finger scooped it back up to be sucked off her finger. Giving that finger a pop like she had his cock, she smiled.

Standing, without words, she began to peel off her suit. Already unzipped, she pulled it down off her arms and then pushed the remaining covering down her long and strong legs, pulling her feet out of her fur laced stilletoes and stood before him as a sexual goddess. Her body was no mystery having given her suit and how much it showed, but like before, it was much better to see her in the flesh than just the outline of her form. Her nipples were hard as diamonds, standing proud upon her breasts, which did not sag in the least despite their size. She knew he would guess they were fake, but he would know better soon enough. Bare hands began to massage said tits, working the cum against her skin like a lotion, she moaning as she locked eyes with him.

Spidey couldn't believe the sight. This beautiful woman, this criminal, was treating his jizz, HIS, like it was a precious substance! He gulped again and licked his lips slightly. He reached up to pull his mask up to expose his mouth again, wanting to suck on those tits like a starving babe, but she stopped him.

"I said keep the mask on, Spidey," she said without reason as to why, and he wouldn't ask, lest he ensue some rage from her and she walk out on that moment, though she doubted she could see a reason to leave him now. She was hornier than he at this point. "Lay back," she again said simply, pointing to the ground to be extra clear what she wanted him to do.

Again without question he did as she wanted. He laid back onto the gravel, the dirt and rock pressing into his back, but he didn't mind really. His mind was focused on other things. He as he watched her sway her hips, her breasts hopping ever so slightly as she approached, he noticed his cock was still hard and he was thankful for that. His youthful stamina allowed him to get a hard on

soon after climax, but then any man could probably do the same when faced with a naked Black Cat. As she aimed herself over him, staring down at him with a proud smile, he finally managed to find words. "Um...I don't exactly keep a...you know...on me," he nervously admitted. He had just gotten a blow job and he couldn't say "condom" in front of her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure your Spidey-Sense will tell you when it's safe to pull out," she replied with a wink. It really didn't work that way, and he would be hard pressed to pull out when she was on top, but again he wouldn't argue, in fact she started to make sense. With no more interruptions, the busty ivory headed burglar began to lower herself once more, onto his cock this time. Bare knees touched the concrete roof but she did not mind. Most likely they would get scraped up and she would need to bandage them after tonight, but it could be worse, she could be in Spidey's position, his back and ass about to get the treatment her knees wore. Giggling at the thought, she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Black Cat not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Spider-Man would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Spidey's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she did. She continued this on past him, moving just like a cat, until she reached the edge of the building and stood up, bracing her hands against the edge. She gave that 'come fuck me' stare again, over her shoulder, hair complimenting her face as it rained down from her head, and she shook her as slowly at him, beckoning him over.

Needing no words, Spider-Man stood. His cock bounced as he walked over, and his eyes scanned the area for on lookers. He peered over the edge of the building. They were high up enough that no

one should notice them, on a building no one would care to gander up upon, but low down enough that if anyone was quiet enough, they would hear them. How thrilling! He stared down at her plump ass and noticed the tribal tattoo that started from one side of her ass and pulled down towards between them and off to the other side, the ink just above the cheeks and going over the tail bone. As he looked upon her ass, he couldn't help but wonder if he could...no, she wouldn't let him do that, would she? He was well lubricated, thanks to her, so maybe...As he wondered, he noticed her look back over her shoulder again and give him his answer. She nodded in agreement, knowing what she wanted, and braced herself for it. Just to be thorough, he reached down and pushed two fingers into her pussy to get some more juice on his digits. Taking the index and middle finger, wet from her, he got her puckered ass hole wet and lubed for his entrance. He had never done this before, Mary Jane refusing, and he never being that interested in it anyway. But, if you're gonna cheat on your wife, might as well do any taboo you can, right? Everything wet that needed to be, he began to push into her ass, and it was a much harder fit than her pussy, of course. She wailed out in pleasurable pain as he dug his cock into her, going deeper and deeper until finally he hit the hilt of his cock. He worked it slow, at first, gripping her hips to steady her, to get a good feel for her and let her get used to the visitor. After a few minutes of slow fucking, he began to pick up the pace.

She whimpered loudly from the roof top, the people below unaware of the super hero fuck fest going up above them. Her breasts swung more and more with his increasingly thrusts and she knew they would be sore later, but she didn't care. She began to moan and scream as he did exactly what she wanted without her having to ask/tell. His palm slapped against her plump ass cheek, the sound resonating along with her surprised but pleased gasp. A face to match the sound as she turned her head to look at him, letting him know she liked that, and he continued.

Her ass was much tighter than her pussy, and perhaps a bit warmer, he couldn't tell, but he did prefer her slit rather than her hole. All the same, he continued to pound away and spank at his leisure. Getting into it, a hand reached forward to grab her shoulder to keep her from thrusting too far forward and he fucked her even harder. Over and over he pounded his cock into her, like a jackhammer with that Spidey strength and speed, though having to keep a tab on it as not to break anything. She was still human, after all, and years of fucking MJ taught him how to keep himself from going from human strength to super hero to a point that it caused pain.

Her hand reached down and began to rub her pussy, frigging herself with her middle and ring finger as the thumb worked the clit. As she screamed for Spider-Man, she came a second time and coated her fingers in her pussy juice again, pulling them up to suck them clean as the remainder dribbled down her thighs. Spider-Man would come soon as well, not pulling out in time and emptying his load into her; she loved it. She had a part of him now inside of her. Plus, it was in her ass, so there was no risk of pregnancy, and she doubted a clean cut guy like Spider-Man would carry any STDs.

As he came down from his second climax, his cock soft now, his eyes peered open and the smile on his face faded as he noticed the time was now 1 AM. They had been fucking for a good 2 hours! My how time flies when, well, you know. He pulled out and scrambled to get his suit back on. "I'm really sorry, Cat, but I have to go. I'm very late!"

She was disappointed he wouldn't be able to stay for more, but she accepted. Walking over, she smiled. "You sound like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Well, rabbit, let me give you something". With that she dragged her fingernail against his chest, leaving a scratch just between his pecks. He winced in pain and then looked at her strangely. Smiling, she explained that, "This way, you'll always remember me, and that I own you now, Spidey." The words would shake him to his core, and she would kiss his wound before going to let him finish dressing.

He was worried now, running worse case scenarios in his head, along with those of the worry that Mary Jane would be incredibly pissed with him, so he rushed all the more to get dressed again. "We'll do this again sometime!" he called out foolishly as he swung away, hitting himself mentally as he said that, promising her that they would join in another romantic tryst. Although Spidey loathed himself for saying that, it warmed Cat's heart.

Moments later, Spider-Man finally returned home, landing upon his apartment balcony and looking in the window to the dark bedroom. Sighing, he knew now that Mary Jane had given up on waiting and went to sleep. He felt terrible. Pulling off his mask, he sulked into the home through the window, tossing the mask upon the bed. In worry, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head back in wonder what he would do next. Just then, the lights flipped on near the bed and his attention went to a very awake Mary Jane.

She was knelt upon the bed, his mask in one hand, her other on her thigh. A red nightie grace her model form as a Spider-Man bra and panty set covered her privates. She gave a smile similar to Black Cat's as she saw him. She was obviously ready and rearing to go and unaware that Spider- Man was beat from before. Either way, she delivered the line that always got her her way with him. "Face it, tiger. You just hit the jackpot."

Issue 02: Wet Hot American Shower

Chapter Summary

Spidey deals with the guilt of cheating on MJ in the least productive way possible.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

When we last left our hero, Spider-Man, he had just captured the voluptuous cat burglar, Black Cat. However, he soon became the captive one as he was enchanted by her seductive movements and assets. Ignoring years of evolution, the web slinger thrust himself upon her and fulfilled her every fantasy since she decided he was the man for her. All is well and good in that respect, but Spider- Man is married to the girl next door, Mary Jane, and his infidelity came upon the night of the first anniversary. Stricken with grief for his disloyalty, Spider-Man returns home in hopes of having only disappointed MJ by being late and she had gone to sleep, but he finds that he will not get off so easily from the red haired vixen...

"Mary Jane!" the unmasked and surprised Peter Parker exclaimed as the lights flicked on to illuminate the red haired Mary Jane. "You're awake...which is good, I mean!" Pete stumbled with his words, feeling that every syllable incriminated him further, and would it have been any other night, it probably would have, but he saw no nagging scowl on his wife's face.

MJ gave a slow nod, inching closer to the edge of the bed by the shuffling of her knees, tossing away the caught Spider-Man mask to lay on the floor like a discarded sock. "I was about to go to sleep, I'll admit, but that necklace you bought me gave me the will to fight on and wait for my husband to come home and get his present..." she explained, reaching forward, red finger nails dipping in to the hem of his Spidey-pants to begin to slowly tugged them down as she laughed excitedly, lightly under her breath.

The ever overly cautious Peter Parker nervously feared that Cat somehow left purple lip stick on his cock or her scent would be unmistakable as foreign to Mary Jane and she'd throw his ass out. That and after having cum twice in under just an hour or two, he didn't have the fortitude to get it up as quickly as usual, which he also feared would be a clue to his infidelity. Quick to move, as if his Spidey senses aided him to once again avoid danger, danger of a scorned wife hitting him with frying pan, he stepped away from the advances, just out of her arms' reach and received a curious glance from her. "You don't want to get to close to me, MJ. I just had a bought with Rhino and you know how taking down that lummox works up a sweat. I'm all stinky and gross and blah, ha ha,"

Pete explained, nervously laughing as he backed up further towards the bathroom. "Let me just shower up and I'll be back to celebrate our anniversary with you," he promised and quickly stole away to the confines of the bathroom.

An exasperated sigh rushed out of his mouth as he rested against the door and thought of what to do next. His excuse worked better than he thought as he figured a good hot shower would rinse away any evidence of the cat pouncing him and would give him time to revitalize his boys. Perfect!, he thought, and quickly peeled the super hero costume from his flesh. The shower was turned on and he quickly stepped into the steamy spray, dipping his head under quickly and letting his wet brown strands curtain over his face. His thoughts a race added with the curtain of water surrounding his head didn't let him hear the approaching bare foot steps into the bathroom. No danger was going to befall him so his spider senses relaxed, but that meant he was all the more surprised when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He yelled and spun around, not slipping due to his super human reflexes, and saw a totally nude Mary Jane standing with him in the shower stall. "MJ? What are you –" he was cut off by a pressed finger to his lips and a "shhh" from the red head.

"Oh like you didn't know I was coming in. You practically pulled me in yourself, tiger," she said, unaware that his escape was just that, an escape, and not a clever ruse. "Your sweat coated body has never stopped us from fucking before, in fact I love to see my man all sweaty from saving the day, and we've both been talking about trying out the shower 'together' for a few weeks now. Besides, no man would dare stand me up for another second after being late for our anniversary," she finally concluded, resting her hands on her hips as she waited to hear him admit to her cleverness.

He slowly tried to make sense of how he managed to get to this point, but finally smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, you caught me, MJ," he said with relief, glad she hadn't come in to neuter him.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up," she said with a husky tone as she and her arms advanced, hands reaching out for the body wash and ignored the wash cloth, deciding she would wash him with her own hands. Her right palm was filled with green soap and some laces of soap were laced upon Pete's chest.

He stood in awe as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, working the soap into a fine lather and giving the shower a rich scent of green Jolly Ranchers. The shower's spray did little to rinse him clean, his back to the faucet and his back taking the brunt of the water. He smiled, not in lust, but in pure joy in how lucky he was to have this woman. His mind felt cleared of all memories of his actions with Black Cat and soon Black Cat herself, his mind only focused on the woman he loved.

Mary Jane's hands began to wander from the chest, soon finding it boring when there were such more fun places to stroke and rub. His back was rubbed, more for effort than effect, and soon hands fell to his rump, giving him a good squeeze and a proud smirk from her. She loved to play with him, he was such an easy mark. Quick to fall for jokes, so trusting and innocent, but his powers allowed him to be a stallion in the sack with all the creativity of his nerd mind to put it to very good use. Hands came full circle and danced along his stomach, finger tips following his 'happy trail' to his, well, 'happy'. Thin red lips pulled into a half cocked smirk as his cock was half held in her stroking hand, getting a half chubby to a full fatty.

He was surprised he had been able to get it up so soon after his encounter with Black Cat, though that event had become faded and vague at that moment, but he chaulked it up to her sensual movements and his unbridled love for her. The hot water sprayed on his back couldn't compare to

the heat he was feeling betwixt his thighs, his cock standing fully and soapy, contrasted by her tan skin and red finger nails.

Her lower lip was bit as she saw his pleasured reaction to her movements, though she wanted nothing more to pounced him like a lioness and treat him just as one would a tasty piece of meat as himself, she restrained herself in fear of slipping in the shower and cracking her head. She'd hate for her obituary to read "Killed in tub while jerking off husband". She didn't bother with the legs, too excited to go to the next step of pressing her body to his and her lips to his own, clutching him suddenly tight to her lithe and curvy form to get his suds on her. Full D cup breasts crushed against his spider DNA aided broad chest, taking on the soap as her tongue danced with his own between their locked lips.

Her full ass was gripped and squeezed with his spare hand, the other tending to her fire red locks. His erect cock pressed against her nearly fully shaven pussy, the only tuft of hair was a thin red landing strip as if there to direct him to the nearest entrance. He growled into her mouth, hot with want and blind passion as he cupped her ass in both hands now.

Several more moments of making out and Mary Jane hand to retreat to catch her breath. She peered down while panting at her body, half soaped just as his. Her thin red brow arched as she knew he was thinking the same thing as he squired another helping of green gel into his hand.

This time he was the one to come to her, stepping from the shower spray and pressing himself to her as he ran his hands up and down her back, soon focusing on her round tush. She turned her head slightly, hoping to see his handy work, no pun intended, on her luscious rear, but sadly one cannot see their own ass without the aid of mirrors or an ass with its own zip code.

He, however, could see the soapy lather work into her smooth and unblemished skin, treating her ass like a sultan as he massaged and rubbed it. Her body was spun around in his arms as he pressed her back to him, reaching around her to soap up her hips and thighs, more slowly and seductive than before.

Her head rested back on his shoulder as she felt desire rush over her once more. "Oh, Pete, I want you to fuck me into our next anniversary!" she exclaimed with that smokey tone to her voice. MJ was a notorious dirty talker, saying things that would make Red Fox blush and a sailor cry for his mother. Her hand ran up to press to the back of his head, pulling forward to force him to intently stare down at what he was doing to her amazing body.

He peered down between large tits to she, and feel, her hips sway and buck from want and desire. He decided to treat her first, seeing how he owed her, by covering her heat with his palm and working his nimble fingers into her as her pink button was tenderly cared for. To add to the thrill even more, her huge melons were massaged and fondled, nipples pulled and tweaked, and generally her whole body was treated to his agility in his hands and fingers.

Mary Jane soon found herself convulsing in orgasm, her tight walls growing tighter to trap his fingers all the way to the knuckle into her snatch until she came down from her climax. She panted and moaned and soon locked lips with Pete again, back still to him, in delicious lust. "I'm not going to ask you again..." she started, the next words said with such diligence and clarity that one not knowing a word of English could understand her, "Fuck. Me. Hard," was said with a face of complete determination to get her pussy filled.

Feeling the need himself, he spun her around once more and pressed her against the wall with a quick thud that sent wonderful pain through her. He reached up to turn the shower head higher to

spray down on both of them, washing free the lather and causing the light of the bathroom to bounce off their wet and wild bodies. He returned to her with quick step and hoisted her up higher on the wall, pinning himself to her and her to the wall as she locked her legs tight around him, almost making it impossible to maneuver his cock into her pussy, but spider agility did have its usage outside of battle.

MJ buried her head into his shoulder to muffle her legion of screams and moans, but more often let them come out unbridled, especially when coupled with her dirty talk during their rough fuck session. "Mmm, yes!" she would exclaim, "Fill that pussy up nice and good, tiger!" "Oh-fucking- god yes!!" "Mmm, more, Pete, more! I want to scream the glass broken!" "That's it, screw me good, god damn it! Fill my pussy with your cum, you fucking bastard!"

Parker never really spoke up during sex unless MJ asked something along the lines of "scream my name!" or "tell me how you want it, you dick!" Pete never understood why she called him names during sex, but he didn't find it unarousing or distracting. He just continued his work drilling her hard into the wall, putting his spider powers into the mix and fucking her harder than any normal man could without pushing the pain addition further than she wanted it to be.

Soon Mary Jane came once more, twice more actually, finding herself in a multiple orgasm as she was fucked by her super powered husband. She screamed herself raw, not awaking the neighbors, thankfully, thanks to thicker walls than Pete's old apartment. She remembered the red face she would get when the landlord would visit them to tell them that they were being far too vocal and "clear", he would always add, letting them know that the family next door would be explaining what Mr. Parker was doing to poor Mrs. Parker the night before. With the new place, though, she could scream herself silly, and she frequently did, to Pete's enjoyment.

Pete held out as long as he could, wanting to be with her as long as he could, never seeing her more enthralled with him than when he was in her, but that tight pussy helped push him over the edge. What really did it were those breasts of her. Though not as large as Cat's, they were still a full size. Tear drop shaped and perky on her chest, they were always the speculation of the media and anyone who ever saw a lingerie catalog that her boobs were faux. However, he could sleep even better at night knowing that the pillows he loved to fondle and suck on were the real deal.

Some recovery and drying off later the happy couple found themselves continuing on the marriage bed, trying out all the positions. 69, doggy, cow girl (with the quick change up to reverse cow girl) and a nifty little position aided by both their agility and limberness that didn't have a name so they just called it the "Spider-Man Position" as it usually involved webbing.

Tired and sweaty, sheets pulled and blankets tossed, Peter Parker lay with his happy wife close to him, she holding him as she rested on his chest. His cock felt bruised and beaten, but it had earned its rest. And as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, all he could think of was how he had forgotten to grab the stolen money Black Cat had stolen before running off to be worn out by Mary Jane.

Fuck.

Issue 03: A Dark Power Embraces

Chapter Summary

The felonious, now furious, feline finds friendship in a frightful figure.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

He had faced super powered foes the likes of which no mere man could possibly topple. He had encountered dangers that defined what it truly means to be a hero. He had done the impossible and more and yet still, Spider-Man never thought he would be facing this kind of challenge: being torn between two beautiful women. By all definitions of the word Peter Parker was a nerd. A dork, a spazz, you name it, he fit it. Of course the bite of the radioactive spider all those some odd years ago helped his physical stature and grew a bit more confidence in him, enabling him to win the heart of Mary Jane, the first woman in his tug of war of love and lust, and his adventures resulting there from ran him into the Black Cat, the second woman in his plaguing dilemma. So how, of all people, did this nerd/hero manage to find himself in a predicament most men would give their left arm for?

Spider-Man tossed this situation in his mind constantly since that night with Black Cat as he swung through the New York streets. He had become so common that many residents hardly peered up twice at the red and blue hero as he made like Tarzan through the jungle of concrete and metal, and he had become so used to the act that he could set his mind elsewhere while he navigated safely. What troubled Spidey the most was not the decision he would have to make, but that he hadn't made it. He naturally assumed that Mary Jane was the girl for him. His one and only, he true love. That any other woman before and after her would never compare and would never stand between them. Yet now here he was, sailing over a sea of traffic, unable to choose between the woman after his heart and the woman after this, well, his Lil' Petey.

So deep in thought that the busy sounds of the city were muted in his ears, turned down so low that he bypassed all the siren wails, the gun fire cracks, the piercing screams for help. Don't worry, these matters of criminal behavior were all tended to by the police, and as our hero swung by, the police were both surprised and pleased that for once the costumed "menace" had passed up intervening for once and letting the boys in blue earn their pay. However he couldn't turn down the volume on the unique sounds emanating from the trouble down town, the kind of sound that only comes from a super powered villain. Snapping back to his duties, Spider-Man swung with more ferocity and purpose. He needed a break from his crisis but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

Clang! Crash! Clang! Boom! The mix of metal and explosions seared the street as the infamous Doc Ock laughed with horrid amusement. Clutched under his human arms were two high tech devices he would undoubtedly use for his own evil ends. Most villains and even small time crooks stole such things to sell on the black market and use the money for weapons far too powerful for their own good, but a brilliant mind, though wrought with insanity, like Dr. Octavius' would simply improve on it, for the worse of mankind of course. So amused with his destruction, arrogantly slow and methodical, he didn't notice the costumed hero swinging in towards him, legs parallel to another and feet flat and aimed at the doctor's chest, before it was too late. The incredible impact sent the doc off balance, his arms loosening to drop the devices, only to have them quickly webbed and swung out of reach on a roof top, laid safely to be returned later.

Landing on a lamp post behind Doc Ock, Spider-Man leered over him mockingly.

"Now now, Doc, if you wanted to play with other scientists toys you need to ask politely. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in time out. I think...20 to 40 years 'ought of set you right," Spider-Man mocked. His head soon craned upward as the villain pushed himself higher from the ground, his four mechanical arms extending to give him the high ground.

"Ignorant insect! Those are rightfully my inventions! Those hacks at the institute claimed them as their own after my glorious transformation. I am merely taking back my work to be completed. Only a mind of my magnitude could truly appreciate the workings of a transmuting quantomnomatic flux-" Doc Ock arrogantly replied, only to be cut off by the mocking hero.

"Compacitator hyper ray. Yeah, I know what it is. Any physics student with half a semester's worth of knowledge could have recognized such shotty workmanship," Spidey mockingly put, scoffing at the scientist turned villain.

"Gah! How dare you insult my work you meddling menace!" Doc exclaimed before launching a tentacle at the hero. The mechanical limb hit concrete and took down the post as the spider man leaped out of the way. Another limb was sent his way to try and catch him mid air, only to have the claw of it secured into another heft of concrete.

Before the doctor could end up using the next two tentacles, Spider-Man secured those to the street as well with globs of webbing. He piled on some concrete and secured it with more webbing as he didn't want the doctor going anywhere. Struggle as he might the octopus man could not budge.

"Good, you've settled down. While I have you here I need someone to talk to and I think you're the only one of my foes with enough IQ points to keep up with me," Spider-Man reasoned. So desperate for a second opinion, he had decided to unload his problems onto the unwilling ear.

An hour of so passed, Spider-Man's case explained and his emotions loaded on for filling The doctor hung from his mechanical limbs limp, jaw ajar as he contemplated suicide to escape hearing another word from the mouth of his foe. "So what do you think, doc? What should I do?"

Blinking slowly the doctor breathed heavily as he stared at the hero. "Firstly, you are a monster. I've done some awful things in my time but tie up my foe and force them to listen to my problems? I have to commend you on your knack of evil. Secondly, you sicken me. I cannot perceive of a woman who could stand to be in a room with you for two minutes before turning to a life of crime just to spite you, let alone two. Not only two, but two gorgeous women, or so you claim. Lastly, although I may be a villain, as you have so kindly branded me, I am a gentleman and a man of honor and would never turn my back on a commitment to my lover. The fact that you are

considering to do so speaks volumes of you, now doesn't it?" he finally finished, going back to hanging limp and rolling his head. "Now can I please go to jail now?"

Although most of his advice was merely malicious, Spider-Man figured he did have a point. What kind of husband was he if he was even considering continuing things with Black Cat? Although it took the ravings of a lunatic to set him straight, Spidey knew he had to do the right thing. "Sure thing, Doc. If I ever need an ear I'll come find ya!" yelled Spider-Man as he swung off to return home, after returning the stolen devices of course, and leaving Doc Ock in the capable hands of special task force of the police department to handle the doctor.

With a new outlook on his situation, Spider-Man swung more happily through the streets, wasting no time to get home. Only time spent outside his travel was to pick up some roses for his sweet Mary Jane. At the height of a swing he was pounced upon by a black and white blur, taking him down to the roof top shortly below. After a quick roll on the concrete he found himself pinned by his dirty pleasure Black Cat, smiling wickedly down at him, leaning forward to bare generous cleavage. Since his spider sense didn't go off when he was tackled he knew she meant no harm, thus no danger, and decided that this was as good a time as ever to explain to her how they couldn't see each other.

"Now where have you been, Mr. Spider-Man? I haven't seen you in a week since our last encounter," purred the Black Cat, putting a seductive tone to the word 'encounter'. Leaning close she nibbled on his neck through his suit, grazing her breasts against his chest as her hips gyrated.

Damn this is gonna be hard to do..., Spider-Man thought. Not only was she beautiful, sexy, and an amazing lay, but she was all over. Not even Mary Jane showed him that kind of wonton sexual desire. Fighting against his male urges he gently pushed away her advances.

Frowning, Cat sat up, arms hugged under her breasts shyly as she wondered what she did wrong. "Too fast? Enjoyed the little tease last time, huh?" She reasoned, perking up as she deduced that had to be the reason for his rejection. "No problem!" She happily bounced after she got off his lap, playfully swaying her hips as she innocently pouted his way. "Oh Spider-Man, I've been an awfully naughty cat burgler tonight. You're gonna have to punish me." She put on with a teasing tone. Not the most original line ever spoken, but she was too anxious for another romp with her love to think too cleverly. A first for the sexy minx.

Spidey sighed as he sat up, flowers, which were a little tattered from the pounce and roll, in hand and plucked a few stray petals from his uniform. "Cat, look, we need to talk. That night last week was...amazing, I mean...wow, really amazing, but the thing is --" He was cut off mid revelation though by the joyous squeal of a girl possessed.

"Are those flowers for me?! Aw, Spidey!" She bounced on back over and took the flowers easily from him, he too embarrassed for her to fight her. She dove her face into the petals, breathing in deep to catch the scent at its freshest. "They're so lovely, and I went and messed them up too," she finally admitted to with a giggle, finding them pretty still anyway. "And here I thought you were just gonna treat this as a sexual relationship, but here you are bringing me flowers. You ol' softy," she cheerfully said before giving him a very innocent peck on the cheek.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Cat. This 'relationship' can't really be anymore than a friendship," Spider-Man bluntly put. Black Cat was a big girl, he figured, he wasn't going to treat her like a child.

From the look on her face, half masked by, well, a mask, it would appear as if someone had just

ripped out her heart and tossed it away carelessly. She had to fight for this though. She had guessed he may be resistant but she was so convinced that he was the one for her that she wouldn't let him say no. "But...but...," she stammered, but the words didn't come like she hoped for.

"You're awesome Cat, you really are, but I can't be with you how you want me to be. There's...another woman. I love her, Cat. With all my heart I love her. I'm sorry."

Now the words were coming, she was recovering from the train that had hit her now. "You can't be serious! How can there be anyone who understands you like I do? Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I'm the only costumed chick swinging around and leaping buildings like you, Spidey. I'm one of the few that really gets the chase you and I share. You can't deny that there's something special between us," she said, hoping to sway him to her. She caressed the spider emblem on his chest as she looked at him past half closed eye lids. "Come on, let me convince you that I'm the only girl for you."

Spider-Man was more decisive now, pushing her away again and backing himself up. "I'm sorry, Cat. I can't deny that there is something between us, which is what makes this so incredibly hard, but I don't think we can see each other again, even as friends. I fear I may fall for the temptation you bring. My heart belongs to another and the mere fact that I couldn't see that truth so clearly then as I do now troubles me." Spider-Man, hating himself for having to do this to Cat, never figuring she would be so devastated, started to turn from her. He didn't fathom that she would be so crushed. He had known her as a playful thing, so carefree and seductive that he only figured she wanted him as a sexual thrill. As arrogant as a thought it may be, he imaged that a lot of women would love to sleep with him just to say they had. Black Cat seemed to harbor more feelings beyond that for him and that's what was tearing him up inside. He felt like such a prick but he knew he would feel worse if he didn't stay true to Mary Jane.

"But I love you, Spider-Man!" she yelled to him, nearly breaking down into tears as the man of her dreams was walking from her.

He stopped and sighed. "That's just it though, Cat, you love Spider-Man. There is a man under this mask, and both his and Spider-Man's heart belongs to another. You only want the costume, the hero. That night one week ago I offered to take my mask off for you, to show you the man underneath, but you denied me that. You don't love me, you love Spider-Man, and that's only half of me," he explained. He hadn't considered that himself until the words were spoken, each syllable coming out as if it had been on his lips waiting this whole time.

She was speechless, unable to move, to grab out at his arm to try and stop him from swinging away but there he went. Away into the night. Every sound around her became muffled and dulled as she leaned back against a wall. Her plump lips parted in confused breaths, unsure of what to do with herself. She had given herself to him, she had bared her heart and soul to this man and he rejected her. Not since her days in college, since her last boyfriend, a man she'd love to forget, had she even let another man touch her like she had let him. What was she to do?

Although he felt horrible for Black Cat, Spider-Man felt clearer than ever before. He knew where his heart belonged now and nothing would cause him to doubt that again. As he climbed into his bedroom window he found MJ asleep, nestled under a plump comforter. No nighty and naughty undies on her tonight, not like last week (which is not to say their sex life is a once a year affair). He peeled his costume off and climbed into bed with her, kissing the nape of her neck and dozing off peacefully for the first time in a week. Still saddened by the state he left Black Cat in, he knew her, he knew she would bounce back and find another hero to lead on chases that showed off her every muscle and curve. Another man to giggle at and tease, to lead on only to let fall. Another

hero to convince to let her go another night a free woman. The fact that he couldn't get her off his mind will not capture his attention for some time.

Elsewhere Black Cat sat on a building ledge, the building where she gave herself to him. That bastard she trusted and then let stomp on her heart. Each petal from the flowers she had taken from him fell with the words "he loves me not" muttered in her head. No silly game from childhood could undo the facts of what was now her gross reality. She grimaced as each red petal drifted slowly to the ground, to be ignored and trampled on by pedestrians.

Peasants. She thought. Mortals, even. I bet this other woman is one of them. A simple girl with no uniqueness like myself. She doesn't deserve him, and he doesn't deserve me! Her emotions were rampant through the spectrum available. Jealousy, anger, loneliness, depression, and still even love lingered. Sitting on an emotional landmark for her, with such screaming feelings pumping through her, it was no wonder it found her. She might as well have been screaming at it to come, begging it to her. That empathetic ooze, that leeching oil that had been searching for a partner since it had lost two hosts and escaped that overly sterile Richards lab. Crawling day after day, night after night, dripping and gripping along the cracks of society, slithering through the underbelly to find someone who was in need enough of it, who could produce the thrill it needed. It made the process so much easier.

...It whispered to her, a faint tickle in the back of her mind that she willingly accepted as her own voice, as the sympathetic reassurance that she needed now more than ever. It was only too late before it had snared her, wrapped around her and oozed over her ever curve and contour. Though they always start scared and confused, they eventually accept it, accept the Symbiote as a part of their person, their new person. It would give her the power to get what she wanted, to be with who she wanted, and to remove any competition that stood in her way...

The black alien material, the life form, slithered towards Black Cat, attracted to her strong emotions. This was a very empathetic creature, drawn to misery, hate, and desire, and Cat was radiating them all at once. It was subtle, this creature, slow to approach as in its current, host-less, state it was weaker than most; it had to be convincing, sympathetic to her wants and needs. It started on her gloved hand, she unable to notice it through the leather, and it began to ascend her arm – aching with desire to touch her, to be with her, to be her. Like a lover's touch it parted back the few strands of white hair that rested on her shoulder and advanced towards her pale skin.

Her eyes blurred with tears, shut tight to keep out any liberated mascara, were blind to the advances of the ebony ooze. The creature was so soft and gentle she didn't feel it, at first, when it reached her skin. Soon, however, she could feel something dripping between her heavy breasts, something cool and soothing, but more importantly something moving. Startled, her eyes shot open to see the inky mess pouring into her cleavage and spreading out around her globes.

Panicked, she dove her hand into her cleavage to try and pull the oil slick from between her tits. While it was moving slow at first, it sensed her movement and suddenly darted out of sight, slipping between her large breasts. Cat reached between her generous girls but found no trace of the "thing". Determined not to just ignore this odd development, she plunged her zipper down to open up the suit, revealing down toward her navel while still concealing most of her breasts. For a second she saw the thing wrapped around her stomach, and upon being revealed it slipped around back.

The symbiote had to move fast. It knew she was scared, and now it was feeding on that and was a bit scared itself; but determination was key. Her emotions, her deepest desires, they were all so delicious it had to have more. It raced across her smooth skin, relishing in the heat that rose off her

body. There was very little room between her flesh and the suit, but it being a creature of liquid it easily traversed her form, finding its way to the small of her back and pooling there for a moment of rest and planning.

Though scared, in the back of her mind she was feeling some pleasure from this weird sludge that was admiring her. The way it felt on her flesh was divine, but fear took over any sort of pleasure (and, in a way, fed her pleasure) and she was more concerned with getting the thing off of her. Unable to track it any further, she pulled her costume down to her waist, exposing her full, gravity- defying, breasts to the night air. Her nipples began to harden to the chill breeze and the rest of her broke out in goosebumps. Unable to see the alien, she cupped her breasts – feeling the flesh of the globes and searching for traces of the intruder. After lifting and working over her tits, she ran her hands over her stomach, feeling no sign of the symbiote. As she relaxed a bit, she became more aware of where the creature was. Her hands slapped around behind her, landing on her back just above her heart shaped ass. For a moment she felt her palms splash onto the creature, and it reacted immediately, slithering away – over her tush.

Immediately she yanked down the rest of her suit, ending just short of her knees. She could feel the symbiote cupping her bottom, forming itself around her and slowly stretching out. Quickly she tried to grab it and pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Again she began to panic, and since she couldn't get a hold of the slippery creature, she slapped it with her hand, effectively spanking herself, which felt better than she liked to admit.

The symbiote did feel her slapping, and again it began to race away from any threat. As it slid away, it saw her slap her ass once more, this time on bare flesh, as it poured over her strong thighs. For its short time on her body, it had a chance to study her mind and flesh, and knew now what it had to do in order to convince her to take it on as her partner. Before it could advance further down her stems, it turned and went back up the front of her legs and cupped her bare pussy.

When the alien reached her most intimate of places, Cat let out a yelp and instinctively slapped her hands at the creature, as if to shield herself from it even though it had already reached its destination. She fought with it for a moment, but soon the pleasure of having it there overtook the fear she had been experiencing. Biting her plump lower lip, Cat began to doubt what she was feeling, but soon found herself massaging the alien into herself. It was so delicate, subtle, in its motions, managing to tickle every nerve in a new pattern. Her mind was going wild and finally she gave in to the sexual advance.

The symbiote had never had this flavor of desire before, this sexual heat that was radiating at her core. It began to explore further, tasting her juices as they collected on her inner walls. It was far more powerful than the desire for power, to kill, and much more satisfying. It had to have more! As she grew in want, it grew in strength, and its form began to expand, both inside and outside of her. It was stretching over her flesh, dripping down her long, toned, legs and around her plump ass.

Cat moaned deep and feel back against a nearby wall. Reaching down, she helped off the rest of her suit, kicking the old suit away as she began to accept the new one. As it worked on her, she could feel herself connecting with it. She knew what it wanted, how it could help her, how it would empower her to get the things, and people, she wanted. Her fingers pushed into herself, driving the symbiote in further, and coating her walls in the alien. Hands drifted away and rose up on her body, leaving droplets of the creature along her stomach to expand on her their own. She cupped her large tits, moving the symbiote on her hand over her globes and feeling her knees go weak as she felt it on her sensitive nipples. Once her breasts were lathered up in the creature, she moved her digits to her mouth, running the ink over her lips and licking it off her fingers. It tasted like desire itself.

Their minds nearly in sync, the symbiote read her desires like a book and reacted accordingly. Even after her hands left her full breasts, it felt like they were still there. It massaged her flesh like her hands had been, pinched her nipples and constricted so it could squeeze them, lifting them and letting them drop back down under their own heavy weight. It appeared as if her boobs were moving of their own free will. While inside of her, it no longer acted like a lapping river, and now took the shape of a lover's member, stretching her out and filling her up. It pulsated, growing and shrinking inside of her to mimic the act of a cock fucking her silly. Even her ass was accommodated, letting her feel like she was being taken on by two men at once.

She had no name to scream, no words to use to describe what she was feeling – all she could do was scream and moan. She even began to drool as she sucked on her fingers, tasting the symbiote and trying to give it as much pleasure it was giving her. She soon realized, however, that everything she felt – it felt. Cat began to grind back into the wall, turned to press her breasts into the brick and thrust her ass out into the air. Falling to her knees, she found herself writhing on the ground, trying to grip onto something to keep herself from falling into the sky. She had lost count long ago of how many orgasms she had reached. It seemed that with each one the symbiote drank up her juices and wanted more so it pushed even harder – and her body was more than willing to accommodate.

Her body was mortal, however, and it had its limits. Thankfully, the symbiote understood this and slowed down when it needed to. Cat was panting for awhile, trying to catch her breath and come back down to earth. The creature was still moving, always moving, over her flesh – but so slowly it couldn't be seen, only felt. Purring, Cat stroked her body, petting the symbiote for a job well done. Both now understood each other and knew they were going to get along famously.

Issue 04: Black Cat and the Little Deaths

Chapter Summary

The Symbiote learns that driving its host to adrenaline-fueled feats is nowhere near as filling as sexually-charged endeavors, and Black Cat learns just what she is capable of with this intoxicating new power.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

The streets of New York were desperately cold, a dark and chilling freeze that put anyone exposed into a state of unease. Bags clutched tight to chests and bodies huddled over as they quickly shuffled to get to where they needed to be so they could warm up as soon as possible. Despite the cold, however, the denizens of New York, specifically those at a local night club, knew how to keep warm. Body heat radiated as it accumulated in the club, hovering above and hugging tight to the huddled masses of dark dancers and ravers littering the dance floor. The concerns of the outside world put on mute as the music was turned to 11. Dark make up and clothes adorn these frenzied club goers, gothic in nature but just as lustful as anyone else. There was one amongst them that could be proudly put on a higher pedestal of desire, though. Felicia Hardy, better known as Black Cat to those of the night life, went by no name tonight, just simply a woman who gazed into the crowd of gothic patrons like cattle, scoping out the best one to suit her needs.

Having recently come in contact with the sinister parasite, the Symbiote, and soon after learning the possibilities of her newfound suit of choice, Cat wanted now to sate her thirst for sex. While the Symbiote feeds off adrenaline, urging its host to attempt many acts of danger to fuel its nourishment, it found that this particular host would be better suited to produce it through a sexual means, and she was more than well equipped to supply it with what it needed. Her generous breasts were hugged together nicely in the dark corset, rising and falling like dough in the oven with each intake and exhale of breath. Waist pulled in and curved outwards again at the hips, exposed nicely from a few inches above the navel down to just above the pelvis region. The only manner of clothes keeping her from being outright indecent, though she guessed few would complain, were a tight pair of black pants, matching the sheen and texture of her corset and fore arm length gloves she wore. Though appearing as to be leather, her attire was made up by that slippery substance that had joined with her in her quest to make herself feel better after Spider-Man's rejection of her.

Soft, plump, and dark lips were seemingly permanently put into a soft smirk, devious and almost cruel as she studied the stock of young, virile, agile, and horny youth that made up the crowd of gyration and wonton sexual chemistry. Hell, she could even make out a few fucks going on in the crowd. A lifted skirt was all one needed to screw his lover. No one would notice in the midst of all the body to body dancing and thumping beats and blares of the death metal instruments, and it would be unlikely if anyone would mind. More obvious "love" making was going on in the various rooms over-looking the dance floor. Breasts and asses pressed against glass as it was fogged by body heat and panting breath. Oh yes, this was the ideal place for her to find a mate.

Elsewhere (yes, it must be mentioned, sorry to pull you away from the free sex), Spider-Man soared above the streets. Sadly he had no dark princess to gyrate on his crotch to keep him warm as he swung from building to building, and the fast swinging against the chilling wind didn't help the bracing cold stinging against him. What he wouldn't give for a fight against Pyro right about now. His attention, however, was rather divided. While the cold certainly was a matter of concern, what troubled him more was the lack of Cat he had been seeing as of late.

It was barely three weeks ago that he had let Cat down, explaining the situation and how he was in love with another and couldn't betray his wife like that, though he didn't say the other woman was his wife. Perhaps if he had she would have understood better, but he can't give details like that out so carelessly. Over the passing days he worried if he had hurt her so that she would not speak to him. He wanted to remain friends, a phrase he heard from too many girlfriends before Mary Jane, so he knew how much it sucked to hear that, but after not running into her for so long he wondered. Granted the majority of their meetings were just delightful romps across the city, giving chase just to pass the time if not to foil her theft of some ancient jewel, artifact, or just straight cash, but they could always part ways knowing that they had fun in the process. If only he hadn't given into his urges and succumb to her seduction none of this complication would have happened.

Despite his worry he knew she'd be alright. If Cat was anything, she was resourceful and could take care of herself. Having given the city enough of a patrol tonight, he decided to head back to his apartment early tonight and see if Mary Jane wasn't too tired from her photo shoot. Ah, to be a nerd and able to go home to a super model after a day of being a super hero. How any situation managed to worry or depress him is a mystery.

Back at the night club (yes, we're finally back), Cat had found her mate for the night. He was a young lad, no more than 25, fresh faced with a chiseled chest and not afraid to show it. She had spotted him dancing in the crowd, switching dance partners as one would push her way to him, each one more aggressive than the last. By the time Cat had decided she would be the one taking him home. It wasn't hard prying the girl before her off of him, the Symbiote gave Cat an inhuman amount of strength to work with and in no time she was dancing with the man, pressing herself wantonly to him, letting him take in her scent as any space between their bodies was snuffed out with hot flesh.

Although the women before the white haired vixen were certainly attractive, she was something out of a romance novel (or well produced porno). Every aspect of her was perfect, and he had plenty of opportunity to study. She moved like mercury against him, teasing him with brushes of her breast against him and then satisfying with a hard grind against his crotch with her tight "leather" clad ass. He moved his auburn bangs from his azure eyes as he watched her, finding

himself doing less dancing and more just being a steady object for her to perform on, though if she continued like this he would be finding his legs quite useless and rubbery.

Given by his increased heart rate, noticed whenever she ran herself against his chest in a slow and torturous fashion, and iron hard dick threatening to tear the fabrics of his dark jeans asunder, she knew she had gotten him primed and ready. Again with that devious smirk, as she conversed with the Symbiote in her mind, she turned and held herself tightly to him, she began to whisper her plan into his ear, her plump lips flicking against his earlobe as she spoke.

He felt like a preteen virgin being confronted with a fantasy woman to make him into a man. Palate dry from subtle panting, he nervously licked his lips and nodded in agreement to her. His ringed hand was taken by her gloved one and he was escorted through the sea of people, cutting through them effortlessly as he was lead by a woman possessed. He found himself pushed back into the passenger seat of the appropriately dark sports car she had driven there before he could blink. She had moved so quickly, but he figured he had just been moving slow, not gathering that she moved with such speed and agility that he would have suspected something fishy if he wasn't so turned on.

Determined to sate her hunger for the night, she spared no time getting into the car herself and driving off. She needed to find a more befitting place for their activities, but sadly the place she had in mind was way across town. Pity it was so damn good and that night club held such good stock. She stopped for no stop light and obeyed no speed limit. It was amazing that she wasn't caught. A quick and subtle lick to her lips was made as she peered at him from the corner of her eyes. Damn it, she couldn't wait, but she couldn't stop either. Instead she did what women do so well: multitask. Effortlessly she fiddled with his pants, skillfully unbuttoning his pants and tugging down the zipper. She would have just forgone that if she knew there would be any room to maneuver in those tight pants. She was delighted to see his hard-on hadn't gone down since the club so she didn't have to waste any time preparing it.

She moved so quick and without words, a face full of determination, that whatever she did he would notice only until it was half way to completion. His eyes rolled back into his head as he leaned back into his seat, sinking down as she turned his stiffy into jelly. Her hand moved so expertly and she didn't even have to look over to know what she was doing. The way her palm pressed and pulled away against the shaft, the dance her fingers up on as she jerked him off with gloves so warm and soft he swore he was fucking a pussy. He did his best to hold back but under such expert skill, a far cry from the typical sloppy work of the girls he usually finds, he could do little to stall the inevitable release.

Cat knew all of what she was doing though, and felt the twitch his shaft, the incoming stream of hot semen. Fingers were wrapped painfully tight around the base of his dick, sealing off any jizz to pass up and out.

He snapped to attention as pain was added into the ocean of pleasure. It wasn't exactly killing him, of course, but being denied that sweet release from such a phenomenal hand job was just cruel.

"Hey! Come on, you can't just jerk of me off and then close the curtain before the big finale!" he protested, saying his first words to her all night.

"Since I was nice enough to give you the hand job, I think I have every right to say when it ends and how long it goes on for, and you have not even come close to when I want you to come," she spoke, eyes transfixed on the road still.

"Well it's my fuckin' dick! You need to clear this shit with me first. I mean, don't' get me wrong, I don't mind a little spank and tickle, but-"

"But nothing!" she snapped back. The symbiote had elevated her aggression level and she would need to keep that in check if she was to remain under the radar, at least for now. She cleared her throat and let go of his cock, setting her hand back on the wheel and his dick still at ready to burst, but she had kept it stopped long enough that it wouldn't prematurely explode. "Tonight, cutie, I'm going to be calling the shots. Maybe you were too distracted by my tits in the club, but I've already gone over this with you. You'regonna do as I say and satisfy me first. Then, if I like you enough, I'll give you that sweet release you want so badly."

She spoke with such a sultry tone, smoky voice, and firm control that he could find no fault in what she suggested. Though he was typically the one in control of any sexual encounter he was in, finding himself on the other end of the leash was oddly thrilling. As the car finally stopped, he looked out the window to the dank looking building. It was quite dark and dirty, and most likely abandoned, and he gathered he might catch a disease in there if he wasn't careful. As he thought this over he zipped up his pants and stepped out of the car, his eyes leaving her body for one of the few times since she had caught his attention.

"Doesn't look very clean," he stated simply as he peered up at the broken windows and poor state of it all.

"Neither do you," she snapped back as she got out of the car, parked in the shadows of the building.

He grimaced at the insult but figured it was all a part of her little dominatrix routine, however she got off. "I don't think it's safe either," he reasoned with her sternly.

"And you think I am?" she inquired with a sultry smirk and tone. She walked over to him with faux innocence and tenderness, her hands massaging his chest and shoulders alternatively. "Come on, cutie, you don't need to worry about any loose rodents or spiders in there. This little pussy cat will keep you safe," she stated seductively, putting extra emphasis on the 'pussy'.

Convinced, and feeling a little bit manlier when she wasn't seizing control, he nodded and agreed to her choice of getaway. It wasn't as if he had a choice anyway. One way or another she was going to get satisfied.

"Good, now come on, before all this cold night air cools me down," she flirted with a nibble of her lip to flare it up and took his hand in her own and playfully ran him into the building. She led him up several flights of stairs, liking the heights and figuring he was enjoying the few of her ass he was getting, so she made sure to put extra sway into her full hips.

Although he was enjoying the show her ass was putting on, he was grateful to finally reach their destination. As she opened the door and walked in without him, he looked in amazed at the change of décor. As if to satisfy his complaints about the dark and dreariness of the building in general, the room was fixed up with lights, though turned seductively dim, plush pillows and blankets on a king size bed, and more toys and instruments of pleasure filling the room than he knew what to do with.

Silently behind him she closed the door and pressed herself firmly against it and stared him down, smiling wickedly as she moved to pounce on him. He barely kept from falling back as he caught her in the tight embrace. Her lips locked to his in frenzied and sexual kiss, her tongue moved within his mouth in a way to preview what it would do to his cock if he was a good boy. As they kissed, her hands roamed all about him, feeling him out more than how she did at the club. She squeezed his ass, gripped his dick, felt his muscles, taking it all in to pin point which part of him would be best at satisfying he with. Given the confidence of his tongue and soft pouty lips, she opted for that.

As she studied him, to him it was just the normal array of grouping, though she was more thorough than he was used to, he did the same to her. Her ass was cupped, her pussy teased, her hips and thighs and her breasts squeezed tight to his chest as he hugged her close. Taking the first bit of control that night with her he broke the kiss, to her glare (though he did not notice), and moved to bury his face in her wanting breasts.

Although she was displeased that he took matters into his own hands like that, she was appreciative at how he proved his mouth would be the best choice to please her as he treated her breasts wonderfully with that tongue and those lips. She held his head to her cleavage with passionate moans resonating through the room. As he made out with her tits, she felt him trying to tug her corset off. His fingers fought to get a grip under the corset and pull down but just couldn't manage to get between it and her skin. This led to some wonderful, unintentional, tit squeezes but he might get suspicious too soon. Also, if she wasn't careful she would smother the "poor" boy, though it would hardly be a bad way to go but then she wouldn't get off so she had to release him.

He pulled back with heavy breaths and a laugh. "Wow, so glad you appro-" but he was cut off for the second time that night as she shoved him back onto the bed. He landed on the softest best he had ever encountered and let himself the feel of the plush on his naked skin for the moment. When he did look back up after no more than five seconds, knowing just the sight of her beating the feel of the bed, it seemed she had changed her attire rather quickly, especially for clothes that seemed so skin tight. "How did you change your clothes so quick?" he had to ask, though he really didn't care what the answer was.

"Does that matter right now?" she answered with a question and his smile said that he didn't mind

at all. In truth, all she had to do was let the symbiote know to change around a bit, now letting it only be shown as knee high boots on her. The rest of her, fully nude and hot, was left to be admired by the all too lucky boy. Whether it was good or bad luck was yet to be seen. She purred and quickly stripped his pants off, tossing them away before climbing onto the bed with him, slithering over his body as she kissed and licked, and her tits dragging along behind those subtle love pecks before she stopped to straddle his stomach. She lowered herself slowly to lay on him, her mouth moving to nibble and chew on his neck as her hips twitched and circled above his cock, standing at attention, just to tease the head of his cock with her steaming hot pussy.

He couldn't handle all the teasing anymore and reached his hands down to grip her ass, which she didn't seem to mind, but she would bite down hard on his skin to draw blood when she realized it was just push her hips down and try to impale her with his dick. He met with painful failure as he learned that was not a good idea, missing the mark and nearly bending his cock in half. He winced in pain as she sat up angrily.

"Bad bad boy you are," she scolded sexually as his blood trickled down her chin from her dark lips. She licked that up with more pleasure than a normal woman and smiled, rekindling her appreciation for a warm blooded male beneath her right now. "Although, I don't suppose I can blame you, but you must remember good things come to those who wait," she added. Purring softly she lowered herself back down slowly, keeping his cock in mind and being careful not to harm it further. His dick rested, well not really rested, more like stood at attention, behind her luscious tush, bucking back with every tense of his body, tapping her ass softly as if to tap out "please fuck me!" in Morris Code. Amused, she would casually gyrate her hips, brushing her ass against his member with slow rhythmic turns as she tended to the wound she put on his neck moments earlier, kissing the cut and licking the blood away.

His shutters spoke volumes as he enjoyed the attention. He was half way to blowing his load right there with the way she moved so attentively and yet so casually. He arched his back, pressing his chest up against her pillowy mounds, examining the cleavage it made, the pale flesh seeming to expand against the added pressure put against her tits. Eager to please her as well, his hands once again began to move on her, drifting down her back. His wrists were grabbed at by her hands, moving like vipers onto prey.

"Nuh uh uh," she scolded. "Remember what happened the last time you got too antsy?" She did, again, understand how he must feel. To be constantly tormented by someone you want only to have them remain in some kind of teasing limbo. Oh she knew that all too well, and she wouldn't be accused of putting someone else through such fate. She sat up again, rising to kneel over him but no longer straddle. Her hot nether lips aimed square over his adamantium hard rod. She had to pause and think. Before Spider-Man, her sex life was something of a choice of celibacy, at least that's how she chose it to me after the incident in her youth. Spider-Man was the first person she trusted with her body since then and told herself that he would be the only man she could ever trust. In many ways she still felt that way. How could she trust this man? She didn't even know his name! She felt remorse, concern, and nearly reached rejection of the whole plan before that hot little whisper echoed in her mind, encouraging her to proceed, reminding her that sex was a vital part of this new relationship, the one between her and the Symbiote, that the sexual thrill was her end of the deal, in exchange for protection from the world of pain. Understanding, she held her breath and lowered herself onto the young man, easing his every inch into herself. He was no longer or wider than Spidey, she hoped she would stop comparing men to him, but fit the bill of

average. Nonetheless, she had already decided that his oral skills would be what would bring her to climax.

What would bring him to climax would be everything and anything she did from then on for him. She was incredibly warm, so tight and wet. He felt a sense of pride as he was slipped in so easily into such a tight space – she must have wanted it more than him to be so aroused. Little did he know that it was just the Symbiote increasing the sexual stimulation she felt, making it easier to convince her to proceed and supply it with the adrenaline rush it needed to survive. To him, though, it just translated to he was a sex god and for him to get a woman this gorgeous aroused must have meant that he was one fine stud.

Oh sure, she found him attractive, if she didn't she wouldn't have picked him out to take home, but he was no super model. He was fit, virile, young, and horny as hell. He fit the bill well enough for her. As she did with Spidey, though lacking the motivation of love and admiration as before, she gyrated against his hips, grinding her walls against him. Her hand braced against his stomach to keep herself steady as her movements picked up. A hand raised to massage her breast, squeezing her nipple, causing her to moan softly and shut her eyes, imagining she was with the man she wanted but could never have, the man she loved and hated all at once.

Not to be outdone, or at least made to feel like he was just there to enjoy himself, he put some vigor into it, raising his hips and moving them about like hers, though trying to do so in a way to dance with hers. If there was one thing he was good at it was dancing, which was all in the hips (heh). Not wanting to be too forward with his hands, having learned this seemed to upset her, he just rested them on her thighs, massaging firmly to match the increased 'umph' he was putting into his moves, trying desperately to keep up with her.

The faster and harder he moved the faster and harder she moved, creating a wonderful cycle of pleasure and thrill. The Symbiote helped to increase the sexual thrill she was gaining, telling her body to release some more endorphins and make it all see all the more enjoyable. If she wasn't careful though she would tap into that super strength and wiggle her hips so hard that she'd take the poor boy's little man with them. She would find that it wouldn't come to that though as he came to her before it could.

He grunted with a loud huff, finding no opportunity to warn her and released his load inside of her. He apologized after finding himself back on planet earth but she reassured him that it was okay. Unbeknownst to him, and just then revealed to her, the Symbiotecould keep any pregnancy from happening. It couldn't go and let its host get pregnant and get off the market, now could it?

Slipping off him, she looked down at him with a devious smile. "Now, cutie, I hope you're not too worn out from all that activity, because you still have my needs to attend to," she reminded. Not changing positions greatly, she just repositioned herself to straddle his face. She kept herself up enough on her knees to keep from smothering him but low enough so he didn't have to lean his head up. He turned the tables on her and was teasing with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her

depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at once, she let herself lose control and the symbiote began to orchestrate her judgment. She had abandoned caring for his comfort and just outright ground against his face, as if he was just one of the other toys in her room. The death tight grip he put on her breasts was evidence to her that he was more concerned for his well being now than her sexual release, and this control over his life was so exhilarating that she doubled her movements against him. His hands fought against her now, but were fruitless against her super human strength granted by the black menace that had partnered with her. In fact, it thrilled her more, his scratches and punches were very pleasing to him. With his last breath she came, the hot extinguish of life being passed up into her pussy brought her to a climax that would not be rivaled by any orgasm before it, not even those given to her by that menace, Spider-Jerk. She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

The Symbiote crawled over her slowly, like syrup being poured from her feet to her neck. Her hands roamed with it, and she gave a pleased moan. This helpful alien had aided her in forgetting about Whatshisface-Man and realizing that she didn't need him to be satisfied. She would soon find, though, that the Symbiote doesn't play second fiddle to someone for too long.

Back at Peter Parker and Mary Jane Parker's apartment, Pete and MJ were sharing a less fatal act of sexual activity. On her knees and gripping the sheets, MJ held her ass in the air as Pete drove his cock continuously into her red hot pussy. Her screams and moans were buried into the pillow she bit into. Sweat glazed them both, their skin gleaming in the fresh moonlight as it filtered through the curtains. Her ass was taking on a rich shade of red from the numerous spanks it was, and had, receiving. Everything was a lot brighter suddenly, and Peter had to shield his eyes as he saw a bright flood light breaking through the curtains, accompanied by the harsh, crashing, sound of propeller blades. Soon, over the sound of MJ's panting, though it was dying down as she saw the intrusive light now as well, and the helicopter's blades, came a familiar voice, graveled and gritty.

"Mr. Parker, this is Nick Fury. S.H.E.I.L.D. requires your presence immediately. Please get dressed now."

Still nearly blinded and dumbfounded, Pete searched for words and finally had to resort to a clever quip. "Can you give me like…five minutes?"

"Ten minutes," MJ corrected.

"Ten minutes?"

Issue 05: Enter the Rogue

Chapter Summary

S.H.I.E.L.D. takes measures to put a stop to the rampaging sex beast that is Black Cat, enlisting the intelligence of Spider-Man and the sex appeal of Rogue.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

How is it I came to this point? Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. on some tracking down a villainess who seduces and fucks her victims to death – with the aid of the Symbiote? I feel like I'm part of some kind of horrible fan fiction. That, along with many other thoughts, swam around in Spider-Man's mind as he sat lazily at the round metal table, baring the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem so egotistically, as he waited for Nick Fury, the cycoloptic director of the group, to elaborate on what little information he had given the assembled heroes. His great white eyes on his mask put gaze on each member of the group and he could already deduce that there was slim pickin's for the assignment – perhaps Fury wanted it that way. Along with himself, there was Reed Richards, Iron Man, and Rogue, as well as a plethora of willing S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. To say the least, it was a rather odd group they had going on, but a balanced on. Acrobatics, intelligence, resources, and…well what Spider-Man could figure was sex appeal, given the nature of their target. He could already deduce what purpose each one would serve, but rather than blurt it out in a stream of sarcastic and witty remarks, he would let Fury fill them all in on the plan.

With hands planted firmly on the edge of the table, Fury leaned forward and let the glow of the holographic information before them illuminate his face in such a way like a flashlight under his face as he told a ghost story.

"I've gathered you all here because we are facing a rather unique and original threat to our nation's security," Fury started, standing up straight again as he pressed a button on the table to bring up all the necessary holographic information to hover above the table as he spoke. "A new villain has emerged onto the scene, rather behind the scene actually. She works quietly but without mercy. So far she has been linked to several murders and thefts. She targets members of night clubs, seduces them, and murders them without any further delay."

"Now see, that's the part I like," Spider-Man interjected. While of course Spider-Man's true identity personality wouldn't have the gull to make such a comment, behind a mask and without any real responsibility to act like a married man, he found said gull.

"Then you'll love this, Spider-Man," said Reed Richards, speaking up from his paper work as he stood, taking control of the imagery shown in order to explain what information he had to offer. "Along with her natural affinity of charm and seduction, this new character seems to be in possession of the body suit organism, the Symbiote."

As Richards predicted, this did interest Spidey. He sat up more alert now, as if getting a shock to the base of his spine, and hung on every word said from then on. "The Symbiote? How's that even possible? I thought we had that thing locked up tight."

"Yes, well unfortunately it's obvious it escaped," echoed the metallic voice of Iron Man. "Despite the top notch security put together by myself and Dr. Richards, the Symbiote continues to prove to be exceedingly difficult to contain."

"Is that why you're here then, Iron Man? Because the goop's escape makes your cages look bad?" teased Spider-Man. He had already figured that Reed was there because of his expertise on the alien creature. Richards had worked with the creature before and was the one who discovered its susceptibility to fire and sonic emissions. Now it was time to see why Iron-Man was in the fold.

"Actually no, and I can tell you all why you're here if you would kindly let me finish," said Fury in a rather irritated tone. Just what I need, a room full of egg heads constantly trying to be the center of attention. "As I was about to say, we are dealing with a symbiote enhanced woman whom we have dubbed 'Succubus'. I have brought Dr. Richards here in order to help with the understanding of the Symbiote behavioral patterns, and Iron-Man is here to help develop a technology to disarm the creature without too much damage to the host."

"Then why am I here, sug'?" spoke up the Southern belle, Rogue, her voice thick with her, of course, Southern accent. "Seems like ya'll have more than enough brain power to think this gal down."

"You are going to be our soldier, Rogue. Because of the nature of your power, bringing down Succubus will be as easy as getting her to touch you. She doesn't seem particularly violent, especially in her seduction of her prey.

"Now what the hell are ya'll insinuating about me?!" asked Rogue, rather angrily.

"Nothing at all, Rogue. We didn't pick you because of any kind of sexual orientation, just that you probably won't have to lift a finger to bring her down and we want to bring her in as easily as possible, as well as separate her from the Symbiote.

"So Mr. Fantastic covers the Symbiote, Iron-Man is handling the tech, and Rogue is taking it to the streets. Why am I here then?" asked Spider-Man. Certainly he has had more experience battling the Symbiote more than anyone, but they weren't dealing with Venom or Carnage, but a new host, and a strange one at that. Typically the latest host of the Symbiote went straight for him, usually because of some kind of revenge or just madness, but this new host was docile – as docile as one can be with a Symbiote sucking at your brain.

"Because of whom the host is, Spider-Man," answered Fury as he clicked the button on the table, scrolling to the next image they had on file. This made Spider-Man sit even more alert. On screen was a clear image of the face of Black Cat making contact with the Symbiote.

It can't be, Spider-Man thought. Not Black Cat. She's smarter than that. Why would the Symbiote want her anyway? It's always just been attracted to those in emotional distr – oh no…

"As you can see, we believe Black Cat is the new host of the Symbiote. That's why we have brought you in, Spider-Man, because of your past with her," Fury, elaborated.

"Past? What past?! What are you insinuating?!" Spider-Man defensively asked. He immediately thought they knew about his tryst with the curvy cat burglar.

"Simply that you and Black Cat have been seen on numerous occasions together throughout the city. Why?" asked Fury.

"N-nevermind…"

Elsewhere, Cat was working over another victim, grinding into his hips with fervor and desire. With each passing night, her sexual frustration grew more and more. She was in a constant state of heat and felt she may have been getting sloppy with covering her tracks. She had to be ready, though. She wanted to be in peak performance for when she finally got a hold of Spider-Man. Her moans of pleasure were mixed with moans of confusion and panic from her latest mate, his cries muffled into the ball gag as she now bounced furiously on the poor lad. It was hour 15 in their little fuck fest and to say the least the no longer willing participant was exhausted. His body was drenched in sweat and in state of deep red and purple. Scratches and bruises littered his body from the rough play Cat exhibited and continued to. Needless to say, his appendage that she currently worked was far too sensitive to be straddled at the moment. Her stomach tensed up again as she brought herself to another orgasm, her juices pooling with the rest near their thighs before she finally removed herself from the drug aided erection. A sigh of relief fell over the young man as she finally got off him but soon another scream of panic came as a liquid black tentacle sprouted from her hand and ended him quickly.

Sitting up and letting the Symbiote cover her fully again, Cat carried herself to the mirror and sighed. It wasn't enough for her. She was still racked with passion and desire. Still, she wasn't ready for Spidey. While 15 hours was certainly a long time, she felt it wouldn't be long enough to

outlast the radiation aided stamina of the friendly neighborhood super hero. So tomorrow night, she would find herself a female victim. In her experience, they always lasted longer than the men. Looking in the mirror, she admired her body. Her pale skin contrasted against the seething black alien suit. As she admired it, the suit reacted and moved gently against her body, massaging every inch of her form perfectly to thank her for such compliments of it running in her head. Purring, her hands ran over her curvaceous body, tracing her finger tips along her toned stomach. A small giggle escaped past her plump lips as she shook off the distraction the suit brought on. "Now now, my little pet, I can't play right now. I have to shower before we go out, mmkay?" she said sweetly to the dark suit. The kind scolding sent the ooze peeling off her form, pooling on the floor and sneaking off into the shadows. If it had lips, it would be pouting.

So as to not let that brush off be in vain, Cat made haste to the shower. Stripped of her covering already, she merely had to turn on the water and reach into to test the temperature. Once the point of steamy was reached, she stepped in and pulled the curtain closed behind her. She had to wash up to remove all the sweat that had built up from her heavy work out on her latest victim/toy. Squirting a palm's worth of body wash into her hand, she lovingly applied it to her form, lathering up the soapy suds only to have it be washed away from the pouring water. Her hands worked over every inch of her body, cleansing her body from head to toe as she leaned back to wet her long blonde locks.

Lurking in the shadows was her favorite playmate, the Symbiote. It lingered alone for awhile, slithering closer and closer until it began to pour into the tub, pooling around her feet with the water secretly. Slowly it crawled up her ankle, wrapping around her long tanned legs and higher and higher still, so slowly and perfectly that it remained unfelt until it reached her hips.

A high pitched squeak emitted from her as she felt the alien hug her body. Knowing now what had just clung to her, her panic left and she smiled a devious grin. "Aww, did you miss me that much?"

She was answered quickly as the symbiote not only continued to crawl up further, but pushed a bit of itself into her wet (from the shower) slit.

Again she squealed, never having felt the symbiote do that before. It must be becoming more adventurous, daring, and hungry. She slapped her thigh, and by extension the suit, and giggled. "Naughty pet," she cooed without a trace of discomfort in her voice. She decided to let the suit do what it willed, interested in what it would do and also flattered that it would be so loving.

By now the suit had covered her from toe to neck, covering her silky form in its dark self. It pulsated and ground itself against her skin, working every pleasure point on her body in a rhythmic dance that only it could achieve. It flowed past her velvet folds and caressed every point it could in her dripping heat. As it played with her clit, her nipples, hard as diamonds now, were also being tweaked. As versatile as it was, it wasn't hard for it to find and work her g-spot.

Cat sang out a song of absolute pleasure as the symbiote's playfulness quickly turned into sexual want, not knowing it was merely doing this in order to get more of what it needed to feed, her adrenaline. She was thankful it was keeping her steady in the shower as she panted and flailed

about, reaching for someone or something to grab onto. All she could think to do was run one hand through her soaking hair and have the other hand cup her burning heat.

It had already brought her to several mind shattering orgasms, stronger and more than any man or woman could possibly bring her, and yet it felt in the back of her mind the continuing want of Spider-Man. It too knew this want, though it couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Even in her countless climaxes, she fantasized about Spider-Man pinning her to a shower wall as the water rained downed upon them, soaking them completely as he dominated her. Even though it was just a routine feeding, it felt almost hurt by her "betrayal". As quick as it covered her it left, slipping back into the shadows to brood and wait for when she needed it to dress.

Elsewhere another creature brooded and pouted in the shadows. Rogue had agreed to go along with the mission. She had been assured that Cat wouldn't try to kill her unless until there was some skin contact, so she could be certain she would never be in any danger. Still, she felt ridiculous. A throw back to her days of teenage angst, Rogue was dressed from top to bottom in gothic/punk wear. It was necessary in order to fit in with the gothic/punk club she was sent to scout out and be planted as bait. It wasn't until she had arrived did she realize she wasn't really a fighter in this mission, just a trap. Her boots were the typical Doc Martins and her legs were wrapped in torn fish net stockings. A very short skirt covered up, more or less, what it could with a black and pink checkered design taken from a Catholic school girl outfit. Not much more clothing until just under her ample breasts where a mid drift revealing shirt was worn, torn at the shoulders and complete with a generous neck line to display cleavage aided by a black bra with exposed straps. Her arms were covered in the same fish net style as her legs. Her chin rested on her palm as she sat at the bar, her dark lips pouting as she blew a puff of air up to move a dangly white strand of hair out of her face and back with the brown hair.

She looked across the bar at a mirror and felt a bit slutty in her get up, but had to agree it was necessary in order to attract a villain who preyed on sexuality. Not one of her more dignified missions, but at least it got her out and about. She had to admit, her girls did look rather nice in that torn Metallica t-shirt – full and natural, trying to bust free of her confining bra. As she studied herself in the mirror, a figure caught her eye. It was Cat, gliding through the crowd of dark youth. She dressed herself in a form fitting cat (appropriate, yes?) suit. Her ample bosom also on display like Rogue's, just begging to be freed. It was almost like she was taunting those who would hunt her now, displaying herself so easily as Black Cat. Rogue couldn't help but lick her lips a tad at how tasty the target looked, but kept her head clear. She was all ready to get up and try to grab Cat's attention when she realized she already had.

Cat paid no attention to the other dancers in the club, easily drifting past them with a slight push of her gloved hand. A canary eating cat smile on her face as she approached the new face at the club and soon she was upon her latest target. Her hand drifted comfortably around the girl's stomach, kept safe, so far, from Rogue's absorption powers so far due to her sleeve length glove – which, along with the rest of her attire, was simply the symbiote. Her index finger traced circles around Rogue's navel, making smaller and smaller as if circling down into her belly button. Cat looked across the bar and spoke to Rogue's mirror image, vainly watching herself work over the prey.

"Such a tasty looking morsel," she complimented with a sultry tone, still tracing little hearts on Rogue's bare stomach. "Why haven't I seen you on the menu here before?"

Now normally Rogue would roll her eyes and give the cold shoulder to such a brash move and comment – not only if she had no attraction to the other party, but also because it could go nowhere thanks to her crippling power. However, as it was her mission to get Cat subdued, and seduced too if need be, she allowed Cat to feel her up. Putting on a half fake smile of enjoyment, she sat up straight and spoke to Cat's reflection as she had done to hers.

"I'm the special for tonight. One night only," she replied, keeping with Cat's theme, as sickening as it was to her. She knew she had to keep to her level as to not alienate the target and thus spoil the mission. She only hoped she wasn't too obvious. Flirting beyond being a terrible cock tease was not something Rogue was accustomed to. A soft shudder ran through her pale form as her breast was squeezed firmly in the villain's hand, as if feeling the ripeness of her "melon". She secretly enjoyed the attention, as a matter of fact. In any other situation, she, again, would have to turn away any advances, with either blowing the person off or explaining that her power kept her from a physical relationship, depending on the person in question. That night, though, she had no choice but to allow it, and the danger thrilled her. The thrill of battle had long lost its arousing danger for her and now she found a new outlet. Forbidden to reveal her power for her own sake, it was a heart pounding ride to wait for the inevitable moment when she would be forced to zap Cat. Added to this was the thrill of another female feeling her up. For so long it had been only Rogue's hands that could cup her supple breasts and spank her heart shaped ass, but now the promise of another party being involved became more and more real. She had fantasized, sure, about being with another woman. Hell, Jean had even thrown her a few literal mind fucks to keep the girl from offing herself from the terrible loneliness her power brought on. Still, this was something different. This was real. Well, as real as it could be. She felt horrible, slightly, that this woman had to be the bad guy. Poor southern belle just couldn't catch a break.

During all of Rogue's speeding thoughts, Cat had helped herself to the punky delight. Her hands by now had reached her toned legs, teasingly shown by the fishnet stockings. "You have such beautiful legs, dear. Let's see if you can use them," she said, giving Rogue no response and yanked her off the seat and onto her feet to drag her to the dance floor.

Rogue stumbled a bit, from being pulled down and not being used to the clunky foot wear, and half willingly followed Cat onto the floor. There she was pressed in with Cat and so many other hot, dancing, bodies that she was unnerved. What if some innocent bystander should brush by her exposed skin and go into a coma? She would have to do her best to avoid that, and that was done easily by keeping as close to Cat as possible, throwing herself up against the dominating minx and nervously shifting against her.

"So, do you come here often?" Rogue asked. She had heard it said a thousand times before and swore she would never say something so cliché. And yet, she found herself with nothing else to say. She found a bit new understanding for the world of dating – if you could call this a form of courting. It was more like a shameless display of sexual ability as Cat's leg pressed itself up between her own; leather thigh grinding against cloth panties.

"Just enough, it seems. I found you, didn't I?" She replied as she felt every part of Rogue with every part of her own body. Her hands wandered about her back, searching and finally coming to her plump tush, gripping it fully in both hands and giving her a quick little spank. Cat spared no time, it seemed. She couldn't afford to. She and Symbiote were starved for more adrenaline, more sexual chemistry, more practice.

Rogue was uneased by such forwardness but supplied herself with enough confidence to keep a clear head. Again, she had to keep up with Cat, she had to let her know she was interested, at least play the part anyway. "So, mm…" she started, cut off in her question by the alarming amount of pleasure this devious devil dealt her. "D-do you have a p-place we can, mmm, go to?"

Cat gave a slow nod, filling Rogue with a bit more ease. Rogue was certain now she would get the info she needed as to where to find Cat's base of operations. "But we're not going there just yet."

This filled Rogue with dread. What could she mean? She was practically fucking Rogue on the dance floor and she – oh, wait a minute, no longer practically. Suddenly Rogue felt a latex feeling hand dip under her short skirt, which she felt was rather pointless given its size, and sneak into her panties. Now she was completely disarmed. Frozen, she just stood there with mouth a gape as the target felt around as if looking for something.

Black Cat unapologetically continued, aware of the girl's virginity of such an action, though not of her actual virginity. Purring, she began to tickle the girl's hidden treasure, working on getting to that sweet pleasure button and dancing her finger tips on it.

She shuddered with fear and lust. She didn't know if she was coming or going, but was sure if Cat kept up with this she'd definitely be coming. Clinging to dear life, Rogue shut her eyes tight, trying to escape from the public display and her own doubts about what she should do about this mission. This cat knew her way around a pussy, that was for sure. Already she felt a finger push into her folds, and surprisingly offered up no resistance, and could of sworn she felt more – but that couldn't be.

It wasn't, but easily understood why Rogue felt that way. The Symbiote branched out subtly from Cat's now hidden finger and worked the same magic on Rogue as it did on Cat. Cat was easily subduing this girl. It was the best way to convince her to follow her back to her place in a rundown old warehouse. To avoid any suspicion on how one finger could do all that was happening to Rogue, she added another finger, her middle and ringer finger gently pumping in her velvet purse while the symbiote's tendrils spread through her.

Within no time Rogue felt an earth shattering orgasm run through. Was it hers? Couldn't be. She couldn't even bring herself to such a climax. Not even Jean's mind fucks were this good. Rogue lost all comprehension of reason and reality and just ground into Cat's palm and fingers, subconsciously moving with the beat of the blaring metal pumped through the club. She bit into Cat's shoulder in primal lust, and would have drawn blood had it not been for the strong "latex" suit she wore.

Cat purred at her work and had to admit she was having more fun with this little number than any other prey she had entangled. She felt so strong yet weak. Willing but reluctant to admit it. It was a wonderful mix of polarities that was a welcome refreshment for Cat. The Symbiote transferred the pleasure from Rogue to Cat, letting her share in the girl's bliss and that only added to Rogue's appeal. She was so entranced by how wonderful this girl felt from her. Most of her prey took her for granted when they fucked, but this girl seemed to worship Cat, treat her like the sexual goddess she saw herself as, and she loved it.

After long, but feeling so short, Rogue felt empty as Cat's fingers retreated. They soon found their way into her again, but this time through her mouth. Like a hungry stray she nursed her own juices off of Cat's gloved fingers, looking up at the mark with wanting and appreciative eyes. She felt reborn, renewed. She had been fingered to several orgasms in a club surrounded by people who probably saw, heard, and pleasured themselves and/or others to the show. She was lost in the darkness and she didn't care. She was entranced completely until the possible happened. A kiss. A simple and eternal as time itself she was kissed by her new mistress. Their lips met in a soft embrace and soon tight lock. Rogue couldn't believe this. Now she knew this woman couldn't be real – no one could kiss her without repercussions, and here she was, having her tongue massaged by this goddess of desire was unreal. Like all good things, though, it had to come to an end.

"Come find me, Rogue," she hauntingly challenged and disappeared into the crowd, letting herself, the cat, be chased for once.

Standing there wide eyed and wet, she tasted every last bit that she could from her lips and pushed through the crowd to find her. She tore off her communicator and tracking device and let it be stomped on by the various dark patrons. This woman had cured her of her power somehow, or let her find control of it. She didn't know, she didn't care to know, she just wanted more of this magic woman.

Issue 06: Breathless

Chapter Summary

Enraptured by the uncorrupted feel of skin-on-skin contact, Rogue rushes to Black Cat's (bed)side and is asked to prove herself capable of what must be done.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

She ran until her lungs were scorched with fire and her heart was threatening to crack her rib cage. Rogue had lost sight of Cat several moments ago, seeing her vanish onto the roof tops, but she didn't give up. Black Cat, by some unknown means, had managed to take away Rogue's power, or give her control of it somehow. That reason alone gave Rogue the willpower to chase until the ends of the earth to find out the answer to so many new questions. Her body drenched in sweat as her panties soaked by other means. Large breasts bounced with fervor as she ran, as if to try and leap free of her top and take chase themselves. After a few more minutes of running, completely losing where she was or was even going, she was yanked into an alleyway, spun around and pinned face to the wall.

Ah great, I lose my power the one night that I am about to be raped in some alleyway, she thought to herself. A soft wave of relief came over as she felt a familiar pair of tits press into her back as her ass was massaged so delicately.

"Found ya," whispered Cat into Rogue's ear, her plump lips brushing against her ears so teasingly.

"Cat!" Rogue exclaimed, feeling her heart throb already as she realized she had found her, or been found rather. "My powers how did you –"

Still having her pressed against the wall with her body, Cat just traced her hands along Rogue's body as she answered, her attention divided between her and her body. "I took away the fear it gave you."

Rogue was understandably confused, to a point. Her power always did create a great deal of fear in

her. Fear of being alone, fear of hurting those she loved, and the works. Really it was nothing new for a mutant, but for Rogue it was much much more given the state of her power.

Sensing her confusion, Cat continued. "In short, I fucked it out of you. I've always had this theory about you, Rogue, that all you needed was a good orgasm to pull you out of the state of fear you put yourself in, and then you could grasp control of you power because it no longer controlled you."

Rogue bit her lip, part from the words she spoke and part from the touch she delivered. "That was rather risky then, Cat. What if your theory didn't pan out?"

"That was a risk I was willing to take, dear," she replied as she cupped Rogue's generous breasts, massaging them with such want and desire.

Rogue moaned and tried to clutch the wall as her ass ground back against Cat with desire. Through the pleasure a snap realization came to her and she gulped. She had remembered why she was out here in the first place, to catch and bring in Cat. She reached up to her ear where her earpiece used to sit and chewed on her luscious lip again. With the piece destroyed, she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. could track where she had gone to very easily, and if they saw her like this she would be subject to a great deal of interrogation and punishment. Fighting against Cat slightly to turn around to face her, she spoke up with a regained amount of fear in her voice.

"Cat, you can't be here. S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for you and when they realize –"she started, only to be cut off a second time, this time by a deep, silencing, kiss from Cat. The moment their lips parted and tongues retreated; Rogue was left muttering the rest of her thought, if she could manage to find all the words at least.

"I know, pet," Cat stated finally, her hands still drifting over Rogue's body, never getting enough of the perfect frame. "Back at the club, while I fondled you, I was looking for a wire of some kind. You are a perfect piece of bait. Assuming I knew who you were, and I do, I would know that you would of course come in full, well full enough, dress and that makes it easy to hide a wire. Not to mention how sexy you look, they knew I wouldn't be able to resist such full breasts and a firm ass like yours," she finished, giving Rogue a firm spank.

Rogue thought over Cat's words, and nodded, but was still unclear about, well, everything. "If you figured I had a wire, then you must have known I was there to spy on you…"

Cat this time nodded and replied to her words. "Indeed, but I know you won't turn me in, pet."

"How's that," Rogue inquired.

"Because you want me," she bluntly put. "And I want you."

Rogue couldn't help but feel a little hurt, being assumed to be such a sex crazed maniac that she would abandon all she stood for so she could have a roll in the sack with a murderer. Sad thing was, she was considering it. Despite what Cat had done, it was all being trumped by the fact she had given Rogue control of her powers. She couldn't admit that though, she had to do the right thing.

"In any case, Cat," Rogue spoke up, noticeably not denying Cat's reasoning as truth, but rather avoiding it, "They'll be here soon, and they will arrest you, and probably me."

"You're right, that's why I had to run so far from the bar. They'll start there and work their way outward, and find us pretty soon. So I had to run far enough to get enough time for this."

Rogue assumed she had meant the little talk, but soon realized she meant something else, and her eyes fluttered closed as it happened.

With little time to manipulate the girl further, Cat skipped the foreplay, an unfortunate sacrifice when dealing with a girl with such yummy assets, and slid straight down to flip up Rogue's skirt and peel down her panties. Her snatch was already soaking wet and the fragrance washed over Cat immediately, which made diving in all that much easier. Her lips worked a seal around Rogue's nether pair as her tongue teased and prodded. She clutched her thighs firmly and forced her treat's legs open further, allowing her to further gorge herself on the once unobtainable girl's fruit.

Rogue was in indescribable bliss. Her legs quaked, her body squirmed, her tits rose and fell with her chest as she breathed heavily from the rush of excitement, and all of it was being fed to the Symbiote by way of Cat's contact with her, though Rogue had completely forgotten about the liquid alien that had set all these actions in motion. Rogue bit down hard on her plump lower lip, giving it more fullness from the pressure she put on it as she massaged her own breasts, feeling that someone had to anyway. Nipples tweaked as her juices flowed freely into Cat's mouth and down her chin to drip into her cleavage. An unbelievable sight that neither really saw, what with Cat face first in pussy and Rogue staring up at the sky in ecstasy.

Several orgasms later, Cat stood back up, shared some juices with Rogue, and smiled as she knew her work was done. "So, I can count on your loyalty, then?" Cat asked.

All Rogue could muster up was a slow nod with a goofy look on her face. Before she knew it she was ripped from the wall with a forceful tug from Cat and forced into a sprint down the streets once more. Her legs barely functioning still, Rogue struggled to keep pace with Cat as she was led down many twists in turns in an effort to lose any chance of being followed by the eye in the sky that was no doubt already at the alley way where Rogue changed teams. She finally found rest as Cat stopped within the large warehouse she had used for her sinful pleasures. Having been led up to the "master bedroom", Rogue fell back onto the plush bed, sprawling out as she recovered from her high.

Cat smiled at her newly acquired toy and came to crawl over her, soon finding rest by her side to nibble at her neck and speak words of devious plots.

"Now, Rogue, that you're on my side, I need you to do a little favor for me, to prove your loyalty to sinful delights," Cat uttered wickedly.

Rogue had abandoned all allies before Cat for the sake of continuing the pleasure she experienced with her. Still, she was a bit apprehensive. Though put into a stupor of pleasure, she wasn't completely out of it, so she had her concerns still. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"As far as S.H.I.E.L.D. knows, you still work for them, and you're going to use that to your advantage. When they inevitably pick you up, you're going to get a hold of Spider-Man and zap him. Unconscious, you'll bring him back here for me," Cat explained.

"But how? After our fun at the club, my powers are in the off position," Rogue worried.

"As I said, they aren't gone, just controlled, to an extent. You just need to learn how to turn it off and on willingly."

"And how will I do that? Bondage?" Rogue joked, and hoped.

"Well…sort of. Come with me," Cat smirked and sat up, prancing off into another room and getting Rogue to follow. Inside was yet another "victim" of Cat's, bound and gagged to a bed, though not as nice as Cat's. Exposed, the man wriggled and writhed as he tried to break free at the sight of his devious, though sexy, capture. She giggled and sauntered on over, dragging her nails across the boy's leg and up his body to his chest before giving a little tap to his nose. "This will be your test subject, Rogue."

Rogue felt that pain of unease in her stomach as she came to remember that Cat was the bad guy and, at this point, so was she. So she did what she could and asked questions, hoping, slightly, to punch a hole in Cat's plans and let it fall apart so she could forget all of this and just spend all her days in bed with her. "Okay…but…how?"

"Well I'm no mutant expert, but I figure since sex turned your power off, sex will turn it back on," Cat shamelessly replied, coming to sit next to the lad as she worked her hand on his limp shaft, in an effort to get it hard for the 'scientist'.

Rogue nervously bit her lip again as she confronted her morality against her sexuality. He was an attractive man. Brown hair, bright eyes, firm physique with not an ounce of fat on him. She could see herself making little rivers in the creases between his abs muscles. Licking her lips to dirty thoughts, she advanced to the bed slightly, running her gloved hands along the bed posts. Throwing her beaten morality to the curb, she pounced the boy with a slight purr, coming to straddle his lap after Cat had succeeded in getting the young man hard.

Getting up off the bed, Cat didn't leave the room, but instead moved out of the way and into a chair, taking her seat to watch the show unfold. Poor girl had been up all night and was exhausted

and figured she deserved a little visual treat.

With no more time constraints and being in total control, at least as far as the bed mates were concerned; Rogue took her time with this one. She was methodical and exact with her kisses and pets on the man, working from his forehead to his bellybutton, tasting every muscle with a flick of her tongue and a press of her lips.

It helped, too, to keep him calm and help him forget that he had been kidnapped into all of this, but if he had to be kidnapped by someone then he got a good deal. Her heavy breasts dragged along his body, causing his penis to stir with envious frustration towards his torso. The occasional bump from Rogue's ass was the only contact it was receiving and all that did was make it worse. Pulling against his binds in sexual want instead of fearful retreat now, the man tried to force himself to look away, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from Rogue's deep cleavage, striking green eyes, tender dark lips, and perky ass looming over the horizon. He nearly bit through his gag ball at the sight.

Cat watched from the shadows, studying Rogue's method and making mental notes on where Rogue needed to improve and learning from her in other areas. Naturally, this all made her pretty hot, though in her frenzied state of super arousal thanks to the suit everything did. Her hand drifted across her body as the other was cupped to her cheek as she leaned on her propped up forearm. Her suit parted the path she traveled with her fingertips to allow her to touch her bare skin. Soon she began to tickle the areas where Rogue was kissing on the man's body, trying to share the feeling but knowing it couldn't compare. Still, she would remain seated, allowing Rogue to have her moment.

Rogue was caring for this man, easing him into a sense of comfort and relaxation, while at the same time maddening lust as she gave him no release…yet. Having worked her way back up to straddle his hips, she sat up, her luscious tush brushing against his diamond hard dick. Smiling, she pulled off her top casually, as if she was just getting undressed as normal. Her breasts strained against the fabric of her black bra, rising over the cups like rising bread fresh from the oven. Rogue took a moment to study the man's expression, watching his eyes even those they weren't watching her own. Reaching back, she clutched her bra clasp and gave a short look to Cat, whom she saw was enjoying her own breasts, cupping one with a renewed sense of restraint in her sexuality, and snapped it off. Her tits met with a moment of release, hanging a bit more freely but still restrained by the bra. As the straps were teasingly removed, Rogue held the cups to her chest, giving herself a bit more cleavage as she hid her girls. Finally she let the bra fall, tossing it to the man's face so he couldn't see, and allowed Cat the first glance.

Black Cat admired the girl's breasts, tracing her eyes over the shape of them. Though not as big as her own, they still were wonderfully generous, firm from her youth and sitting high on her chest. They were pale like the rest of her skin and capped off by dark brown nipples. She caught the smile Rogue was giving her and returned it with grace.

With mercy, Rogue removed her bra from the man's face and let him gaze upon her nude beauty, though still her skirt remained he didn't seem to notice. She smiled and traced her gloved hand against his cheek. It was then she realized she still had her gloves on. It had become such a regular feeling to have the gloves on that she had forgotten. Taking special care and pride in removing her

gloves, Rogue was slow with their removal, but not in the seductive, teasing way she had been with her other clothes. With her gloves she removed, she was being more ritualistic, fearful almost. Although she had just tasted the man's entire torso, proving her power's reclusive state, the hands were more symbolic of it all. With both of them removed, she placed her hands on the man's pictorials, feeling the warmth of his skin rush to her own cold hands. She instinctively ground her pussy into his abs with delight as she gave a quick gasp of joy from the feeling. A whispered giggle later and she began to feel around his skin, taking in the feel of it all as she closed her eyes to it. The sensation caused her to continue to grind into him, her ass bumping back against his cock still, unknowingly teasing it with its pleasing shape and motion.

Soon Rogue realized she could be doing more with him than just feel the skin beneath her hands. Opening her emerald eyes, she gazed back down at him. He was so strong looking, muscular, lean and fit, yet bound and gagged beneath her. The power of it thrilled her, and she could see why Cat did what she did. She smirked and dug her black nails into his skin, scratching down his chest and leaving little red lines to remind him of her power over him. She gave a soft cackle and bucked her ass back once more to his dick, this time she noticed it was there. Looking over her shoulder, and then looking back at his face, she smiled at the reaction it caused. Fiddling with the buttons, she undid her skirt and tossed it. Cat had already done the honor of removing her panties not long ago and so she was left only in her boots and stockings, and both would be too time consuming to remove. She scooted back only slightly, pressing his penis between her cheeks devilishly. Reaching back, she covered the bottom of his penis and petted it slightly, pushing on it against her butt to intensify its contact with it. She raised and lowered her hips just enough to rub against his shaft, teasing him as she kept his dick from retreating, as if it could. She could feel the veins start to swell and an obvious look on his face told her he was ready to blow. He looked like a strong, virile, young lad so she figured he'd be good for several comings, at least, so she let him erupt. It sprayed up and fell on her cheeks, splattering on her high, firm, ass like paint onto the canvas that was her rear. She purred and giggled at the hot feeling of it, milking him for all he was worth and in the crescendo of it, stopped him. A tight lock around the base of his shaft with her fingers stopped him short of his high build up and she had to cackle at the rush of power she was learning to love. He groaned against the gag and she relented and released him to release. After he had finished, Rogue reached back and got some cum on her finger with a scooping motion, and brought it to her face. She studied it, sniffed it, and finally consumed it with recoil in distaste. She had figured it'd taste better, at least like her own, but it was salty and bitter. She saw the small amount of embarrassment on his face and she smiled. In her state she'd be likely to feed some of his own to him, but with the gag that was stopped in the idea form. Sadly now, he was soft, at least softer than before, and she couldn't have that. Turning around, she positioned herself with her face at his dick and her pussy at his face. As much as she'd like him to eat her out, she felt a strong enough thrill from denying him the pleasure, and instead just let it hover above him, teasing him with its glistening splendor.

All the while, Cat continued to watch, and had managed to lose her fingers in her tight snatch. It was still all foreplay to her, though, as she worked just her index finger slowly within her silky pouch. She had, although, included her other hand now and allowed it to cup her large breast, trying desperately to hold as much tit flesh as she could.

Rogue studied and surveyed the limp cock, poking it, lifting it up and dropping it, treating it like how a cat treats a strange object. She of course knew what it was, but had never seen one up close, though she had seen them in pornos and artsy films, and once walked in on the men's locker room back at the institute and found herself locked in her room the rest of the day, working away her

sexual frustrations. Going on what she knew from word of mouth and, again, porn, she began to manipulate the cock with her hand, stroking it up and down, caringly at first and soon more firmly as it gained firmness. It was slick beneath her fingers from the cum, and thus easier to massage. As she played, her hips swayed, moving her pussy tantalizingly above the man's face. He groaned in pleasure and frustration, to her delight. Cautiously she brought it to her lips. First just the head was kissed by her lips, letting her feel it between them as she tasted it with her tongue. Perhaps it was the mixture of the skin with the cum, but she didn't hate it like the cum hot off the presses, so to speak. Delighted, she explored further, treating it more like a science experiment than a blow job. Her hand gave way for more room so she could lick and clean the shaft, growing braver with her actions and soon she had taken the head into her mouth, sucking on it, but not before trying to blow on it like the job's name would have one assume.

The young man was at his wit's end, near screaming against his gag as his cock was pleasured but he wasn't allowed to return the favor, even if she was in cahoots with a criminal. Her pussy glistened above him, made to sparkle against the light shining on them. His jizz still remained on her ass, giving it a slight shine against the light as well. He raised his head to try and at least press his gag against her but to no avail. She seemed to instinctively move it away when he would get nearly there. He rocked against the bed with effort to free himself, which caused Rogue to lose her focus and gave him a quick jab in the side with her boot.

Rogue was now half way down his well endowed cock and already sympathized with those girls who deep throated. She tried it, on him, a few times, but her gag reflex was far from trained enough to handle the length and girth. So with what meat she had, she tried out everything she could think of with her tongue on him. Some good, some bad, she imagined. Sadly she couldn't get a clear reaction out of him. He was either struggling with frustration or discomfort or something or other. During her first blow job, however, her ass began to lower onto the man's face, and she soon felt the gag and his nose press against her pussy. She perked up, lifting off of his face for a moment, and then realized what the sensation was, and with the shock passed, pressed her rear back down on him firmly. She could feel his head shake back and forth, which she assumed was him trying to move the ball against her lips to please her, which it did, so she moved her hips to keep up with his frantic pace. So cute, he worked so needlessly hard on her.

Although he had wished for this to be, now he was trying to move his face away. It was too much; he couldn't breathe with the gag still on. He moved his head back and forth to try and get some air, but she moved with him, blocking him at every turn. He feared she was trying to smother him to death but that feeling vanished as he was given air when she lifted herself off of him. His face was covered in her juices and, now that he could breathe, he couldn't be happier. Well, of course he could, if he could taste her, but he was getting there he was certain. With his head turned, he spotted Cat in the corner, fingering herself with both hands, now, and spotted the familiar glint of light against cum. This sight, coupled with the brunette's work on his shaft, caused him to squirm once more with an oncoming orgasm. This time, however, he was halted before he could send out a drop. Again she had encircled her fingers around the base to keep him from coming. Now the pressure became worse as he heard her giggle and, just as he looked up, her ass came back down to grind against his face wickedly.

Rogue squealed with delight as she found a new form of masturbation for herself, working her hips up and down and back and forth to work his face against her pussy lips. While it wasn't enough to make her cum, it was enough to get her sopping wet, which the guy's face could attest to. As she lay on him, she got a wicked idea. Peering down into her cleavage, caused by her breasts being

pressed into his stomach, she relieved the boy of her masturbation and scooted further, bringing her breasts to his dick. While in a bit of an awkward position, Rogue tried to jerk him off with her luscious breasts. She playfully treated his cock head like a shy mole, peeking out of her cleavage only to retreat upon seeing her delighted face. Without warning he erupted, she couldn't blame him and she had lost her hold on his dick's base, between her tits. Surprised, she remained still until he was finished. Sitting up once more, she looked at the jizz between her tits and smiled. Standing, she walked over to Cat to give her a little taste, to share the experience.

Cat was unprepared as Rogue sauntered over in her clunky boots and straddled her lap now. Like a proud child, she thrust her breasts into Cat's face, begging to be cleaned before she returned to her toy. While she was supposed to be focused on getting her power back, or rather full control of it, she admittedly had lost herself in the show as well. Smirking, she looked over at the boy behind Rogue and his wanting eyes and just had to tease him by doing what he wished he could since he saw her breasts, suck Rogue's tits. Cat's hands clutched at Rogue's ass, pulling her closer as she leaned in as well, taking a tit in her mouth and sucking hard. Her mouth and tongue later moved across her chest, cleaning her completely without recoil to the taste. She had become accustomed to it, and had grown to like it, surprisingly.

Rogue purred and pulled Cat's head closer into her cleavage, letting the locks of white hair play against her pale skin. She was all ready to start fucking Cat when she stopped, leaned back and let Rogue observer her cleaned chest. She squeaked with joy and hopped off her mistress and carried herself back over to the boy. On her knees above his once again hardened cock, she assumed from watching her breasts be cleaned by Cat, she reached down to grab his dick and aim it at her pussy. Though she had gained some bravery throughout the evening, she was still a bit scared at this. Her hymen had been popped years ago by an overly ambitious vibrator, so there was no fear of blood and pain, but she was still a virgin for all technical purposes. Still, she had little sentimental value in this boy, or in the idea of losing her virginity. She just wanted pure, hot, wet, nasty, dirty, sex now. Licking her lips with hunger she eased herself down onto his fatigued but willing shaft.

He nearly lost it right there. There was no way she could be this tight. She was virgin tight and he couldn't picture her a virgin, not the way she acted, not with those looks. For once he found stillness in the bliss he was feeling, her velvet sheath lowering around his sword. He was bruised and broken but he wanted more, so much more from her now.

Finally her hips met his own as she found him all the way inside of her. She took a moment to gasp and revel in the feeling. A loss of breath and a quick snap back to reality and she was moving her hips. Slow at first, very slow, making sure to feel every detail in the experience. A simple up and down motion was first, her hands planted down between her legs to display her tits pressed together and to keep her stable. Her toned thighs moved with her as she brought herself up and slowly back down, as if she was pumping oil out of the earth. As to be expected, she got used to it and bored with slow. Soon she picked up the pace, feverously getting every last drop of black gold from the crust. When she took all she could from that maneuver, her hips rocked back and forth, manipulating his dick within her. She didn't care if it was uncomfortable him, she doubted it would be, all she cared about was that it was wonderful for her. She cried out to the heavens, even her moans came with that sexy southern drawl. Left and right, now, her hips went. Soon, a rolling motion that leaned her forward and then her ass back. She was in bliss and had she not brought him to two orgasms before, he would have exploded long ago.

He was moments from a third orgasm when it happened. A sensation he had never felt before. It started at his hips and scorched through him, pulling at his every vein and lapping at every ounce of blood before electrifying his skin. He felt dizzy, even faded, shocked into a state of stillness as he felt as though his entire being was being pulled away.

She had found her power. As she came, her pussy tight as a vice around him, coming for all to hear as she screamed in joy, she began to zap him of his mind and body. She didn't care; she kept riding out her orgasm as she drained him of his very life. At the end of it, she was left slumped over a former shell of a man, a lifeless body and yet still she had to kiss his cheek. She knew what she had done, and didn't care. She, like Cat, had lost herself in the sexual conquest of power and lust. Removing herself from him, she daintily leaned down and kissed his cock, and what little life had been left in him felt it, caused him to finally cum a third time, and was sucked into her deadly lips.

Cat sat up, her thighs soaked and pussy worked hard from her own multiple orgasms. The suit reformed around her and took on the form of her original costume. Stepping forward, Cat looked at Rogue and asked the same question, to herself, that Rogue must have been. Had she gained control or just turned the power back on? The only way to find out then and now was the best way she could think of going out, with a kiss. She pressed her lips firmly to Rogue's and didn't let go. At first she thought she was held there by the pulling power of Rogue's consumption of her mind, but soon realized, as she managed to retain her mind, that it was the pulling power of Rogue's sexuality.

Not even concerned with her power at the moment, Rogue drove her tongue into Cat's mouth, feeling around with more confidence now than back at the club. She had indeed gained full control of her power. Although most mutants had to put in the effort to make their power "activate", she had to put in the effort to keep it from firing off. She hoped that one day she could be normal, in mutant standards at least, and not have to keep focused on keeping back her power, but she had managed to gain a Zen like mediation to control it. Able to split her attention between that and everything else, she was confident that, at least in time, she'd gain further mastery of her power. And if not, well, it'd be a hell of a trip if it is anything like tonight was.

"So about that mission you had for me, Cat," Rogue finally uttered to Cat's delighted grin.

Issue 07: Awaken to a Dream

Chapter Summary

Black Cat and Rogue seduce and capture the next pieces of their plan.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

Spider-Man awoke in what seemed like the beginning of a hang-over, but the rhinos slamming against the inside of his skull were inductive of something worse than that. The fuzzy memory was at least similar to the consequences of over drinking, but he hadn't had more than a beer a week, if he was lucky, in over three years, so that couldn't be it. His eyes fluttered as they tried to adjust to the light, and thankfully there wasn't much of it so it didn't take long for him to be able to open them comfortably. Still too woozy from whatever had put him in the stupor, he couldn't yet find the strength to lift his head, so all he could do was peer down at his own naked body. Legs spread and apparently bound to a wooden plank to each. Although he couldn't see them, he could feel the same bindings around his wrists. He tried to work against them, but to no success. At the very most he could only deduce that they were metal. He started to feel a sense of dread as he began to wonder if he was naked, was his mask also gone, and being in a situation he is not familiar with, it may mean he had been captured and revealed. To some relief he could still feel the fabric on his face, so his mask remained, though if it had been removed he wasn't sure.

The throbbing in his head began to quiet and he could hear outside of his own skull again, and the first noise, really the only noise worth noting at the moment, he heard was that of pleasurable wailing, with a southern drawl tugging at its chords. He began to pick up his head and looked dead ahead at a scene that stunned him even further: three women having mind blowing sex together. One was thrusting her wide hips at the ass of the second girl, who was on elbows and knees with her face buried into the crotch of the third and final woman, who reclined into a wide assortment of pillows, all transpiring on a large and luxurious bed. Candle and moon light were the only sources of illumination in the large dark room with high ceilings, casting an orange glow upon the trio and a blue over cast curtained down from the small windows up above. His vision was still hazy and it was hard to make out who was involved in the realized fantasy, but he could make out some vague hair colors: white, red, and brown.

He licked his lips to remove the dryness on them and began to salivate to remove the dryness in

there. He could not yet speak, so all he could do was watch as the women fucked each other raw, each moaning, wailing, and mumbling to the heavens. His vision was starting to improve, which only exacerbated problems with his rising erection from seeing the scene before him better, and while he couldn't make out the faces just yet, he could see that the girl with brown hair had a streak of white, though it could just be light from one of the many lit candles. However that was all he needed to confirm who at least one of the girls was, and if it was her, then the girl with white hair was identified accurately, and finally the submitting red head was…well he hoped he was wrong.

As he was debating on who the women were, or rather struggling to come to terms with who they were, he unintentionally began to speak, though it was just mumblings at his current state. Though they started out quiet and over shadowed by the women's screams of pleasure, they began to pick up as they formed more coherent words. As he started to repeat their names over and over, the girls caught wind and froze. Looking to each other, the brunette sighed and pulled herself away from the sex. Her wide hips swayed seductively even as she angrily marched over to Spider-Man. With her up close, he could make out her face perfectly now.

"R-Rogue…" he muttered defiantly of the fact.

"Shhh," she calmly whispered to him, "It's not your turn yet, Pete."

Soon he felt a prick in his neck. She was injecting him with something, something to put him to sleep. He could only hope that the next time he woke up, if he woke up, he would be in a better situation.

Earlier*

Spider-Man nervously paced through the halls of the flying fortress of S.H.I.E.L.D., wringing his hands as his mind raced with a million thoughts at once, but all concerned the situation with Black Cat, and now Rogue, whom no one had heard from in several days. He wanted to be down in the city below, doing his part to help find Rogue and, hopefully, Black Cat, in hopes to put this whole mess to rest. However, he had been ordered to remain on the ship until further notice. It was Nick Fury's belief that Rogue's disappearance was undoubtedly the work of Cat, and most likely meant to draw Spider-Man out as well, and Fury didn't want to risk losing two heroes in one mission. With his back to the wall, Spidey crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, staring down at the ground, watching as the soldiers walked by him in the hall. Just as he was about to snap and jump out of the flying ship, the com-link in his ear beeped for his attention.

"Gentlemen, we found her," said Nick Fury over the communication device, directed to the

frequency of those involved with the mission. "Come to the War Room." Now even more nervous, Spider-Man pushed himself off the metal wall and rushed down the hallway, soon opting to crawl along the ceiling to avoid dealing with the crowds of people going in the opposite direction. As he raced to the War Room, he wondered just who they had found. It had to be either Rogue or Black Cat, but it wasn't both, that he knew. Finally making it to the War Room, Spider-Man leaped down and entered to find Iron Man, Nick Fury, Reed Richards, and the woman of the hour – Rogue. While Spider-Man was relieved she was back and okay, his heart was still sunk for Black Cat's condition, no matter what she has done. Still, he breathed a sigh of relief that she at least looked okay and walked into the room, going to join the group as the table, taking his seat between Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic as Fury stood with Rogue across from them.

"We picked up Rogue several minutes ago," Fury started, his hands behind his back as he went over the details of her recovery. "She was found some 20 miles away from where we lost communication with her three days ago." Fury continued with the debriefing, going over the boring details of how they found her, where they found her, and what condition they found her in. Spider- Man, as well as Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, wasn't listening to a word of it, and instead found himself transfixed on Rogue.

Rogue was dressed how she was when she left the fortress days ago, but her gothic clothing had been torn in all places. While she wore a blanket over her, warming her from the cold of the New York night, she wasn't pulling it closed around her chest, exposing her full breasts that were now barely covered by a bra and the remnants of a shirt. Apparently still shaken up by the ordeal, her breathing was quick, giving a speedy and steady rise and fall of her daring cleavage. When Spider- Man did manage to drag his eyes up from her pale tits, he caught her eyes staring back at him. Her makeup had become a bit faded, but her green eyes were still just as striking, and they shot out against her pale skin and dark eye shadow and leaped over to Spider-Man. The only reason he didn't feel embarrassed for being caught staring at her chest was her devious grin playing on her luscious dark lips. Both perplexed and drawn in, he felt his heart beat matching her own now. Breaking the caught gaze was Fury, who gave the floor to Rogue.

Standing, Rogue finally pulled the blanket together, covering up her chest by pinching two ends of the blanket together. Still, her mid drift was nicely shown, and her skirt was now noticed to have also faced battle damage, and her thong panties could clearly be seen rising up along her hips. The faintest sight of the triangle of her panties, too, could be seen over the hem of her ill fitted skirt, her wide hips the only things keeping it from dropping down to the floor. All of their gazes were broken as Rogue spoke to them all in that sexy Southern drawl.

"Black Cat managed to lure me out of the club soon after she approached me," she started, her tone sounding so ashamed of her failure, so innocent of the truth, and so naïve of all the eyes drawn to her body. "I was unable to make a skin-to-skin contact with her before she knocked me out. She took me somewhere, I'm not sure where because I didn't get a good look at the surroundings, and I have no idea how I got there since I was unconscious," she continued with her story, some of it true, most of it false. "Somehow she managed to…deactivate my powers…" That notion got everyone's attention immediately. While power cancellation was not unheard of, it was something very difficult to come by, and for a person like Rogue, they all knew how impactful such a device must be, assuming it was a device. "She…she…took my clothes off and…" she trailed off, her voice cracking a bit as she worked to win the Academy Award. Fury stopped her and let her take her seat again, not wanting to force her to repeat what they were already assuming.

"We are looking for Cat's whereabouts still, and now we have a better idea of where she may be hiding," Fury began to conclude. "Until we have more information, I don't want you leaving this ship, Rogue," he said with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Or you, Spider-Man," he added with a one eye stare across the table.

"This is insane, Fury!" Spider-Man objected, standing up, but immediately sitting down, remembering the state of his crotch thanks to Rogue. Since he couldn't stand, he opted for a dramatic slam of his fists down on the table. "I should be down there looking for Cat! I know the city, and Cat, better than anyone here," he began to reason, "Plus it's me she wants!"

That last statement garnered a few raised eyebrows, to which Fury had to speak up for. "Why do you think that?"

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, darting his eyes back and forth as he tried to back track. "Well, I just assume, because we know each other and all."

"No, Spider-Man, there's something else. That's twice you've freaked out about your relationship with Black Cat and now we need to know why," Iron Man said with that electronic tone over his voice.

"He's right," Reed Richards added. "We have to know everything we can if we're to catch her."

"Well, Black Cat and I…sort of…ya know…" he was still too ashamed to find the words, so he made some gestures with his hands to illustrate the action. "And I kind of…rejected her advances afterwards."

He could tell everyone around the table was rather disgusted. They weren't appalled by his having sex with Cat, that they were rather proud of, but his apparent using of her. Fury, most of all, seemed disappointed. "That would have been rather helpful to know beforehand, Spider-Man. Now I have reason to take you off of this mission."

"What?!" Spider-Man yelled, now standing up dramatically.

"You are closer to this than I had originally thought. Not only for what Cat may do to you if she finds you, but also what you may do if you find her. You're too big of a liability. I'll radio for a chopper to take you back down to the city. The rest of you, dismissed."

Spider-Man didn't get a chance to appeal before Fury left. Furious, Spider-Man stormed out of the room. He didn't make it far down the hall before someone called out his name to get his attention. Turning around, he saw Rogue bouncing towards him, an emphasis on bouncing. Having caught

up with him, he wished he had made it further back before she called out to him.

"I'm sorry, sug, for what happened in there," she said in her darling accent.

He shook his head and spoke, "It's not your fault, Rogue. It's mine. I should have been up front from the beginning…And I also should have been looking for Cat this whole time myself. You didn't need to get involved," he apologized, feeling even more guilt now for this situation. "It's because of me that you were…" he couldn't find the will to say it, especially if she couldn't back in the war room. What surprised him was her smile.

"Raped?" she asked, to Spider-Man's slight freeze from shock. "I wasn't raped. I made it up."

Spidey couldn't believe what he was hearing. She made it sound like it was all a big prank, rather than a defense against the truth. "You…You made it up? Why?"

"Because if they knew I had fucked her brains out willingly, they might not have trusted me," she said impishly.

As he heard this, he couldn't believe he was so…alright with it all. Something about her had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hell, he couldn't focus on the thought process to figure out what it was. She seemed so much more attractive now than before. He had just enough strength to keep his eyes on her own, rather than her heavy tits, but that may have been only because her eyes were so gorgeous and enchanting. All he knew was something about her was pulling him in now. He couldn't resist.

"But then your powers," he started, before being interrupted.

"Under control, thanks to Cat," she replied happily. "I've never met pussy with such curing properties," she said playfully. Smirking as she had back in the war room, she stepped up closer to him and reached up to his mask, causing her blanket to fall down from her slender shoulders and expose her barely covered body to him. She found no resistance as she gripped the bottom of his mask, slowly pulling it up but stopping just above his nostrils. With another advance, she pressed herself to him, mashing her pale globes into his costumed chest and pressed her lips firmly to his parted (in shock) lips.

He was both surprised by the kiss and by the fact that he wasn't being put into a coma, proving she wasn't lying that she had her powers under control. He knew this was wrong, Cat proved his loyalty to Mary Jane (kind of), and yet he was failing in that success by letting the kiss continue; plus her adventurous tongue wasn't helping him resist her.

Grabbing him by the collar of his costume, Rogue dragged him forward as she stepped back, taking them out of the hallway by mashing her hand on the button near the door behind her, letting it slide

open as she took them both inside. To her luck, no one was in there, and to her planning it was a quarters for soldiers. Once inside and the door closed, she let him up for air as she broke the kiss. Licking her lips as she looked at him, she stroked his chest tenderly, soon nibbling on her lip as she admired his well sculpted muscles.

Recovery from the daze of experiencing such a passionate kiss, he planted his hands on her own to pull them away but, for some reason, didn't – and instead just held her thin digits. "Rogue, I can't do this. I…I don't know what's going on here but it's not right," he pleaded.

"Aw come on now, sug," she started, already weakening his defenses with that accent, and her voice cracking cutely, which happened when she was excited, "I saw the way you were staring at my girls back in there. Though I can't blame you for staring. They are big, perky, natural, and warm," she said, cupping her breasts and massaging them with an arch of her back as she described her chest, "and until recently, the only person who has gotten to enjoy them is me…Well, you're about to enjoy them as much as I have over the years, sug." With that, she launched her hands behind his head, pulling his head forward and burying his face into her cleavage, causing her to let out a joyous squeal.

Dumbfounded and aroused, Spidey found himself ear deep in a valley of breasts. Lip quivering, tickling the inside of her breasts, he lost all control and reached up to grab and massage his breasts around his head. His motions were soft and appreciative, and his lips sucked on her tit flesh, leaving a trail of kisses as he looked for a nipple.

Though enjoying his attention, she wanted much more. "You're the first man to ever touch these forbidden fruits, sug. You can do a bit better than that," she said down to him as she pulled his face in deeper. Certain he wouldn't pull away, her hands left his head and went to undo her bra for him, as well as strip away the last of her tattered shirt.

With permission to let loose, Spider-Man feverously mauled at her tits, groping one as he gorged himself on the other, sucking at her tiny brown nipples like a man dying of thirst. Motivated by her adorable squeaks and squeals, he doubled his efforts, losing himself in the aroma of her body as he threw them both to the wall, pressing her back to it as he feasted on her heavy chest.

Delighted, she braced herself against the wall before throwing her legs around his waist, her boots clunking together at his ass as she pulled his entire body against hers now. Her hands dragged along his biceps and muscled back, moaning in utter pleasure. "Oh, sug, you've done this before haven't you? You're a man who knows how to appreciate such wonderful tits like mine," she praised.

Drunk on her scent and the taste of her breasts, a hand broke away from her breast to tug down at his pants, freeing his impressive erection before reaching between her pale thighs to move her thong out of the way. Like a beast possessed, he threw himself into her, impaling her with his dick, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her nails to dick into his costume and skin.

Her legs locked tight around his hips as he began to thrust into her, his face still buried in her cleavage. Panting and moaning, she bucked back to meet his thrusts, holding onto him for dear life. Such wild sex was still rather new to her, as well as sex in general, and while she preferred a bit more foreplay, she was discovering, she found nothing wrong with Spidey's wild appreciation of her body.

He moaned into her chest, growled even, as he neared his climax. Hearing this, Rogue pushed him back and let him slip out of her slit so she could fall to her knees for him. A burst of Spidey spunk launched onto her wet tits, which she cupped underneath to hoist them up more for the coming landing. Separated from her, Spider-Man found some clarity and fell back onto the bed behind him. Still panting, he muttered swears to himself, both from the pleasure of getting to nail an icon of forbidden sexuality among heroes, and realizing that he had slipped in his loyalty to Mary Jane once again.

After having cleaned her chest off, Rogue stood while licking her lips and stepped over to Spider- Man. "Sorry, that wasn't in the plan, sug, but I just couldn't resist seeing the extent of this pheromone; not to mention getting to screw my first male super hero." Seeing him with a face of distress, she pouted and waltzed over after putting her bra back on. "Aww, don't look so upset, sug. You'll hurt my feelings," she teased before pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "Besides, you and me are going to have much more fun later, so you better learn to check your guilty conscious at the door," and with that, she gave a rather sweet kiss to his lips. However the kiss carried another motive than to reassure him, and soon Spidey found himself being drained of his conscious, powers, and mind. His veins rose to push against his skin as Rogue showed her control of her powers, and soon he blacked out.

Having properly knocked him out, Rogue sat up and found some proper clothes in the locker to wear. Dressed, she picked up Spidey and put his weight on her shoulder as she grunted to hold him up. "Jeez, good thing Cat didn't want me to bring Thor or Hulk. I don't think I'd be able to drag them around like this," she said to herself as she started to carry Spider-Man. Careful to move through the ship unnoticed, she managed to get to the helipad without incident. Tossing Spider- Man into the back, the pilot had a few questions for her, but all were answered with a quickie blow job and a promise for more if he kept this to himself. After that they were off, and with Rogue's new flight plan, they would soon land just outside of Cat's lair.

Further into the city, and some miles away from the fated Black Cat lair, Mary Jane showered alone tonight, as she had for several nights now. She had come to understand that Peter Parker was always late to their dates and having to leave others prematurely. However, his reasoning was something she couldn't be mad at him for – he was a hero, after all, and while she knew he was doing great things for the city, she still wanted great things done to her, and as time was going on she was finding herself becoming more selfish for his attention, and this week had been no different. When Fury had come to him during their anniversary love making, she was both excited (being caught in the act like that) and distressed, because she knew he would have to devote himself to the fate of the world. However, she hadn't counted on him being gone so long and without so much as a phone call.

Mary Jane had developed an appetite for a certain level of intimacy on a daily basis now, and usually her husband was there to sate it with change to spare, but this extended leave of his was

testing her loyalty to him, her hand, and the kinds of toys you don't find with Barbie dolls and LEGOs. Her growing sexual thirst was making it hard to work as a model as well. Being stripped down to barely nothing in front of all those hungry eyes always excited her, but now she was fantasying about acting on those feelings and pouncing even the donut delivery guy. Oh how she had been wanting to throw herself onto him and have him put sprinkles and frosting during her photo shoots.

As thoughts of adultery for the sake of real release raced through her mind, Mary Jane lathered herself up in the shower. Her tanned body was being covered with silky suds, only to be washed away by the pounding warm stream of water that gave way to steam to rise up from her curves and fill the room with her moans of pleasure. A bar of soap in one hand and a breast in the other, MJ washed her clean of any possible germ in existence, taking her time with her curvaceous body. MJ was a gorgeous woman, whose statuesque body was only rivaled by the super heroines that surrounded her husband every day. Her breasts were a humble D cup, not quite up to the level of Black Cat's and trailing just behind Rogue's, but she had more than enough legs to make up for that minor short coming. Her tall stalks bent and straightened in a sort of dance as she showered, the white soap melting down the legs to pool around her danty feet for only a moment before being washed down the drain, the bubbles' final sight being that of her high and firm ass, which featured a tattoo of the Spider-Man spider symbol on her left butt cheek.

Satisfied with her cleaning foreplay, MJ reached up to the shower head and tugged on it, dethatching it from the wall and dragging out its tube that let it keep spraying water on her form. It was such a wonderful little development for the shower, one that gave her such pleasure that she'd leave Peter and marry it if it could cook her breakfast in the morning and make her laugh. She began to direct the nozzle over her body, letting the pounding stream hit every pleasure point and sensitive area on her body that its little radius could cover. The head was slowly dragged over her body, as if she was searching for something that only the shower head could detect. A small skip over her most sensitive of areas and it was dragged down her long legs, forcing her to bend down and inadvertently press her heart shaped ass against the knob that turned on the shower. A squeak emitted from her lips that was at first surprised and then delighted, but she didn't want to linger and accidently turn the shower off.

The nozzle was directed up the other leg, which she had decided to raise up and set her foot on the edge of the tub, and began to slow to a teasing crawl as it neared her pelvic area. Biting her lip, smirking all the while, MJ teased herself by giving a quick snap of the head to hit her pussy lips with a short spray, knowing what was to come soon enough. Taking a step back and bracing herself against the wall as she cranked up the strength and style of the shower head three more points. Gripping the shower railing, she bit her lip again and then threw her head back in joy as she moved the nozzle into position in front of her waiting vagina. The first burst always felt the best, and it nearly knocked her on her ass as her leg flew forward and toes curled.

"Oh, oh fuck yes," she uttered as her head dropped to examine what was going on below, looking between her breasts down her flat stomach to the chrome head as it pulsated and sprayed against her velvet folds. "Mmm, oh god yes, oh Peter I wish you were doing this to me right now!" she cried out, wishing she had an extra hand to spare to massage her breasts. "Son of a bitch, yes! Yes, yes, mmm, yes that's fucking good," she continued, "fuck, fuck, fuck yes!" As her pleasure increased, her dirty talk began to devolve into purely moans and howls of ecstasy. With a crashing wave stronger than that of the shower head, MJ found her sweet release and dropped the shower

head in numbed bliss. Sated, she turned off the water and stepped out after reaching for a towel.

Her body was tried from top to bottom, and after wrapping herself up in the towel she blow dried her long phoenix hair. Finally finished, she exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom immediately after. Her eyes were drawn to the nightgown she laid out for herself but decided against it now. She unwrapped herself from the towel and tossed it over her shoulder back into the bathroom. She walked naked through the room and to the bed, running her hand along the soft covers before slipping herself under them. She snuggled into her usual spot and draped her arm over her phantom husband, wishing he was there to make her night complete. As she longed for Spider-Man's presence, she looked out over to the window and the moon that peered in to illuminate her. As she examined the moon and the city below, dreaming of her husband's return, MJ drifted into slumber.

Moments later, outside her window, the curvaceous cat drew in to peer through the window as well, but for her she saw her prey, MJ, sound asleep in her bed, her form draped in a thin satin sheet. A low purr came from Cat as her eyes ran over every curve she could make out. Licking her lips, she turned her mind back to her work and with a sharpened claw she began to trace a circle in the glass. Experienced, she didn't have any need for a base circle to draw around anymore, and so she easily made a perfect circle. Once the ring was connected, the glass was allowed to be popped out towards her end and set on the ledge. The hole wasn't too big, but it was enough for Cat to use her grace to slip through.

She moved with pure stealth through the room, her eyes on MJ for the most part but began to put attention on the surroundings. Black Cat felt a bit warm hearted as she stared at the picture of MJ with Peter Parker, although Cat only acknowledged him as Spider-Man. Her survey of the room was interrupted when she heard MJ stir in her bed, giving a slight moan as she shifted under the covers, turning her head away from the window that now let in a little bit of cold air from the streets. Well, Cat felt a bit "guilty" for that and figured she just had to warm her up.

Her hips swayed as she slowly directed herself towards the marriage bed where usually one person she loved slept, and one person whom she hated slept. Her hatred for MJ was only controlled by her evil glee from knowing how this was all going to turn out. As she walked, her symbiote suit began to shift and hide itself away on her body so to expose her pale, voluptuous, form to the moonlight. A purr crept from her lips as she found her way onto the bed and began to crawl over Mrs. Parker's form. With each hand pulling her forward, she would tug down at the blanket that covered her prey, revealing inch after inch of the woman who Spider-Man figured was better than Black Cat. She licked her lips with hunger as MJ's pink nipples hardened in the night air that was seeping into the bedroom. Once she had reached her waist, the sheet was swiftly removed to expose the super model entirely to the cat burglar. On all fours, Cat peered over her body, using skilled grace as to not wake the woman too soon. A slight stir in the bed startled her, but she calmed when she saw MJ was just moving her head to the right again, exposing her neck to the vicious villain. Pushed forward by the symbiote's influence, Cat reached forward and dragged her black finger nail along the most sensitive spots on the woman's neck.

It'd be so easy, she thought, imagining the blood as it would fountain from her neck like from an over the top gore film. She imagined showering in the drained blood of her only competition for Spider-Man's heart. Luckily for MJ, Cat had other plans in store for the red head, and didn't very

well want to upset her masterwork. Still, that neck looked so tasty, in fact her whole body did. The plan was to get in, knock her out, and get out with the prize. Still, why not have a bit of fun? Licking her dark lips again, she leaned down to drag her tongue along MJ's tan neck, stopping just below the ear and then taking the lobe in between her teeth. A curious hand began to slowly drift down the prey's form, tracing just the finger tips along MJ's every curve.

Mary Jane began to shift some more, but remained asleep. At best, Black Cat's pleasurable attention was only stirring MJ's dreams, leaving her unaware of the dangerous and very horny criminal with her in the bed. Her body was heating up despite the cold air that had invaded her room and her dream was starting to take a more sexual turn. She had been shooting in the arctic, and despite what would be reasonable to wear, she was completely nude. Although MJ had never done a nude photo shoot, her dream persona didn't seem to think anything of it. The cold air had brought her nipples to an immediate point, and the snow beneath her feet required her to constantly be massaging her own body for warmth. Her breasts, her ass, her legs, her stomach, every limb had to be rubbed to keep her from freezing. Of course, she wasn't really freezing, but in her dream she figured she must be.

Black Cat continued to survey Mary Jane Watson's model worth form. Her hands did not pause once as they caressed her, fondled her, and groped her. It didn't take long for a heat to start to grow in MJ's hot spot, rising up to meet Black Cat and direct her attention there. Crawling back down, Cat examined the tight purse and smirked, looking back up MJ's body to make sure she wasn't waking up. She would proceed, then, to give pussy lips the tiniest and quickest of licks, getting brief tastes as to not wake up her enemy.

Back in her dream, MJ had taken a small five minute break from posing and had the intern bring over some hot cocoa to warm her up. Well distracted by the model's nude beauty and stumbling through the snow, the shy young man tripped over a hidden twig and launched the contents of the cup right at MJ's pelvic region. Of course in the real world that would hurt like nothing else, but in dream world it was a minor annoyance and a good reason to bring the young, muscular, and tan boy over to fix the problem. With dominatrix like attitude, Mary Jane called him over.

"You stumbling oaf!" she said in her best authoritarian voice. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm sorry, miss Watson, I-" he stammered an apology before being interrupted with MJ's foot pressing down on his back and sending him back to lie in the snow.

"Do not look at me unless I say you can, scum! Now, you're going to have to clean up this mess. With your mouth," she took special joy in adding in that little detail.

With a shameful nod, the young man crawled forward and got up to his knees, putting himself at eye level with Mary Jane's steaming snatch. Never raising his eyes to her, he dove right in, clutching her by the hips and licking every inch of the area clean. He worked like a cat with his licks, short and sweet and to the point, removing every bit of hot cocoa and every last marshmallow that had stuck to her tight pussy.

Satisfied with the taste test, Black Cat crawled back up the slender body and was surprised that MJ was still fast asleep, and from the looks of her darting eyes, was also dreaming. Straddling her lap, her lust for the woman was starting to be overwritten by her hatred for her. Snarling, thesymbiote took over and her hand soon clutching at MJ's neck, starting to increase the squeeze slowly. Black Cat, for whatever was left of her, managed to overrule the symbiote's vote for murder and soon released the girl's neck. To her cough, she gave a smiled and leaned down to kiss it all better, and soon her dark lips were pulled to MJ's red lips like a magnet. Although hungry for so much more, Cat controlled herself and only gave her lips tiny little kisses, although soon she found herself sucking on the woman's lower lip and purring as she did. The symbiote then decided if it wasn't going to get an adrenaline rune from murder, it would get one from sex. It shifted along Black Cat's body and soon formed what looked like a strap on Cat's own dripping pussy. Realizing this, Cat mentally gave the symbiote the go ahead and smiled as her hips were pulled into Mary Jane's, the black cock slowly working its way into her burning heat.

In the snowy dream land, the intern cleaning had taken a turn for the worse as he shot to his feet and began to choke Mary Jane. He was a vampire! Of course, she should have known. Struggling, she couldn't seem to break free of the undead's grip, but soon she was free as his hands were pulled away to the sound of twip. Yanked back, the vampire intern landed backwards onto a wooden stake, right through his heart which caused him to burst into ash. Standing in the pile of ash was MJ's hero – Spider-Man. Cooing, she opened her arms and beckoned the web slinger to her.

Already naked from the mask down, Spider-Men leapt into action and pinned MJ to the tree, lifting his mask to give her a series of tender kisses, all while his dick was being guided into her hot sticky pussy. Hands caressed her as his hips moved slowly to bring his cock in and out of his wife's velvet folds. Tired of just straight kissing, he lowered his head and cupped and raised her breast to kiss it tenderly, and suck her hard nipple into his mouth to play with it in a way she had never knew he could before.

"Oh, oh that's so good, oh yes, fuck me harder, Spider-Man" she cooed in her dream, and out loud.

Black Cat heard this and glared daggers at Mary Jane. Angered, she bit down on MJ's breast, which to her surprised only caused her to emit a louder, more pleasured, moan of Spider-Man's name. Giving into her symbiote fueled raged, she darted up and chomped down on the model's neck, hard enough to draw blood enough.

This was certainly enough now to wake up Mary Jane and she did so with a scream of pain. Her dream had ended with Spider-Man revealing that he too was a vampire and had just begun to feast on his wife. With a moment to wake, MJ soon realized the bite was real – everything was real, well to an extent. Seeing the pale woman on her, biting into her neck and still with a foreign object in her pussy, she thrashed against the woman.

Having tasted the blood, Cat was oddly calmed from it and smirked as the woman beneath her tried to break free of Cat's mouth, hands, and alien penis. She threw her a bone and stopped licking up the blood that trickled from the small puncture she had made and unsealed her lips from her neck.

Still MJ protested, shouting obscenities and calling for help. Sadly, MJ had gotten those extra thick walls so she wouldn't wake the neighbors with her cries of passion, being a screamer and all. Black Cat knew it would just be a matter of time, however, before she submitted. To speed up the process, she cupped one of her own breasts and planted it over the struggling model's mouth, forcing her to breath in with her nose.

As she was forced to inhale through her nostrils, Mary Jane felt a sense of peace and comfort with the situation. The scent Black Cat gave off was enchanting, and it lulled her into a sense of ease. Her eyes grew heavy and her lips pulled up as her thrashing stopped. She didn't stop moving entirely, however, as soon her legs lifted up to wrap around Black Cat's wonderfully shaped ass and pull her back in, encouraging her to resume what she had been doing.

Now without the restriction of needing to be extra soft and quiet, Cat threw herself into the game, thrusting more vigorously now to force MJ to emit more obscenities and cries of passion. She could see why Spider-Man would have picked her to be his wife, but she still couldn't figure out why she was seen as a better candidate than herself. Still, this puzzling question did not keep Cat from fucking MJ without mercy, which the model found to be just delightful.

After some time, the two of them were met with their own orgasms, rocking their bodies together as they trembled from the aftershock. Mary Jane couldn't figure out what was going on, it was all like, well, a dream. It was like she was on some kind of drug that made everything that shouldn't be right, right. That would be a good reason to explain why she was now following Black Cat out into the city through her own window, butt naked.

Cat was pleased; it all went according to plan. She had acquired her target and now she just had to hope Rogue had bagged Spider-Man. She was a bit upset, still, that she had to send her to seduce Spider-Man and not be able to go herself, but it was just easier this way. As she ran home with her prey securely hanging onto her back, Cat looked up at the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter over head. Somehow she knew who was on board and didn't feel an ounce of fear because of it.

Issue 08: A Climaxing End

Chapter Summary

Spider-Man does what he can to save himself and MJ, but does she, or he, even want to be saved?

(Contains a new ending different than the versions found on the other sites I previously posted on, since many people said they hated it. I hope this new one is better!)

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

It was usually the cold air that woke him up, and if not that then a hot body grinding against him. If he was lucky, it would be Mary Jane; at least then he didn't feel guilty. However, it rarely was her, and when it was Black Cat would be watching nearby, mocking the red head's "poor performance" and pulling her off so she could finish the job herself.

Spider-Man had done his best to keep track of the time, able to see night and day through the windows on high. His guesses were only though, however, as he suspected he could be out of it for more than a day or two at a time. It all depended on how much of a fight he would put up, forcing them to use more of that drug than usual to keep him out longer. Awake or not, it didn't stop them from using him as a sex doll. Whatever it was they were using to keep him somewhat willing was also keeping him constantly aroused. At least, that's what he told himself. Seeing those three hot, writhing, super bodies fucking each other and him was more than enough to cause his body to betray his devotion to MJ.

Each time he awoke he found his bounds weaker and weaker. Despite they're degrading strength; he wasn't able to break them. Perhaps his powers were being sapped from the drugs, or perhaps it was his own will. With each passing session, he found himself less and less eager to get away, even when MJ wasn't present. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore, really, and that realization was becoming less and less troublesome.

When he awoke this time, it was to MJ's gyrating hips on his lap, his cock snug inside of her. She had been moving slowly, a casual thing, not expecting to wake him. Spidey fluttered his eyes open, and for a brief moment he forgot the situation they were in. He just saw the fiery-haired beauty grinding into him, raking her hand through her hair as it cascaded in front of her perfectly shaped

face. He moved his head side to side, looking for the ivory haired mistress but surprisingly found no one. It wouldn't be impossible that either Black Cat or Rogue would be behind the bed he currently was bound to, or somewhere else close by where they could watch the two lovers in secret, but he had to take the risk to talk some sense into MJ.

"MJ, we gotta get out of here while we can," he pleaded. "Quick, untie me." His words fell on deaf ears as she merely moaned and smiled happily, riding him firmly but slowly. "Mary Jane!" he yelled, risking alerting Cat or Rogue or whoever they might have added to the super hero harem. Frustrated by her focus on anything but him, he rocked his body side to side in hopes of alerting her to more than just his dick.

Her eyes shot open with shock and pleasure as her toy began to move inside her. She wasn't so far gone that she attributed it to a miracle and knew Pete had woken up. Giggling from the momentary jump in pleasure, she collected herself.

"Sorry, Pete, but Cat doesn't like me talking to you," she informed, reaching over to the metal table to her left to pick up a syringe. "Nighty night!" she gleefully exclaimed as she aimed the needle at his arm that resembled a pin cushion.

"No no wait!" he quickly cried before he could be put out again for god knows how long. "If, uh, you put me out, I…um…I won't be able to do this!" he then rocked his hips again, causing a happily giggle from the super model. Oh how he wish he could enjoy this.

"Mmhmmhmm" she moaned and giggled out, again having to collect herself to hold a conversation. "Okay, I'm listening, but if you stop this it's Mr. Pointy for you," she threatened, only then setting down the needle, still within easy reach.

He sighed and kept moving his hips, trying his best to keep his own focus on the topic at hand. "MJ, they have you on some drug or something, this isn't you, you have to fight this!"

"Fight it? Why would I want to fight –this-?" she rhetorically asked, moving her own hips to go opposite of his, causing his dick to press all the more against her walls. With Peter's hands restrained, she had to fondle her own breasts, pinching her pink nipples and twisting lightly.

He was losing her, and she did make a good point, or her scent was beginning to take over his mind. He had noticed they were all wearing the perfume Rogue was wearing that night at S.H.I.E.L.D. so many nights back. Something about it had a manipulative property. Cat must have stolen it, no doubt from one of her sexual victims. Spider-Man couldn't think of that right now, there were lives to save, and he was going to start with Mary Jane and himself.

"This isn't right, MJ! Cat is –killing- people and you could be next!"

Again she giggled, but this time out of amusement. "Oh she stopped killing people. Said she didn't have to use those disposable men now that she has all of us," she explained, sending the ball back into Pete's court.

He was relieved she had at least stopped killing, though he would wager that she probably stopped to turn her trail cold, as well. He could see that familiar face she makes when she's about to cum, and she might hop off and leave him if she did, ending his one chance at escape.

"And when she gets tired of us? What do you think she'll do then?" He hoped she would deduce murder and snap out of her trance soon enough for them to make their escape.

"Oh she won't get tired of us, she's getting more friends to play with," MJ casually put, effectively extinguishing another one of his arguments.

He didn't like the sound of that one bit. He had no doubt that a woman like Cat would have no problem bringing in new recruits. While he hadn't yet succumbed to the full effect of her manufactured scent, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would fall victim to it and his free will would be lost. He had one last card he could play before his hand was lost.

"Please, MJ, this isn't you, this isn't us. End this now and let's go home."

"Home? Why would I want to go back to that?" she coldly asked. "I'm happier here than I ever was back there!"

He knew it was the scent, it had to be, that was making her say these things, but it didn't hurt any less. She did look happy, he thought. Happier than he had seen her in a long time. Maybe all his heroics late at night had left her more alone than he thought. She'd been with him more in the time there than she had been in a long while. Maybe it wasn't so bad, the situation he was in. There were plenty of heroes out there to keep things running. Who would really suffer for him not being out there every night? Plus, if he played his cards right, Cat may let him out every now and then to do some crime fighting. Best of all, he'd be with Mary Jane. But just then, the fantasy ended.

The lithe bodies of Rogue and Black Cat sauntered into the warehouse, which had been fixed up to resemble a sort of sex buffet, though to Peter it was a dungeon. Apparently they had been shopping as the moment Cat spotted MJ writhing on Spider-Man's lap, close to climax, she dropped her bags and shouted at the red head.

"Red!" she angrily called, waiting for MJ to turn her attention to her instead of marching all the way over to the couple. Mary Jane put an immediate halt to her gyrations and turned to see a very upset mistress behind her. Knowing her mistake, she quickly climbed off of Peter and rushed over to Cat. She was met with a harsh slap and a stern lecture.

"You naughty little minx," she yelled down at MJ, who had fallen to her knees in respect. "You know you're not supposed to even talk to him without me present! So help me if you came-"

"No, no I didn't! I swear! I'm sorry, really I am," MJ groveled, kissing Cat's thigh high laced up boots, made of symbiote rather than leather.

Black Cat let her show her devotion as she turned her attention to Peter. "Poor thing, all worked up and no release," she said to herself with a pout. "Rogue, be a dear and finish him off." As Rogue pranced over to Peter, lifting up her skirt on the way, Cat turned her attention back to MJ. "It's a shame, really. Rogue and I went out and got you all these nice toys," she revealed, motioning to the sex toys that had spilled out of the bags, "but after this I don't think you deserve them."

Like a sad child MJ hugged Cat's leg, looking up at her with eyes that could soon well up with tears. "Oh no, I'm a good girl! I swear! Please I'm so sorry!"

"Prove it," she offered. "I give you a choice. You can either lose the toys and fuck Spider-Man or come with me and test out the new toys with me."

Spider-Man overheard this, even through Rogue's pleasured moans, and hoped MJ would make the choice she would have made long ago, when things were normal. Sadly, his hopes were dashed as

MJ was picked up by a delighted Black Cat and escorted out of sight with the bag of toys.

"Hey!" snapped an irritated Rogue. "Eyes up here, mister," she said as she gripped his chin and turned his head back towards her. "I need you to cum, ASAP, so I can get in there with them. There's a whip I want first crack at."

Rogue then began to do her best to get Peter to climax as quickly as she could. Her skirt had already been hiked up so she could mount the super hero, panties not being an issue. She had left her boots, a similar style to Cat's, on. Black and white striped stockings reached up past the heavy boots, ending just short of her pelvic region, leading the eyes to a neatly trimmed pussy, currently engulfing Spidey's cock. Up past the skirt he got a clear view of her flat and pale tummy, twisting as she did upon his lap. Her very bountiful breasts were barely covered by a short black tank top, allowing the tops of her tits to visibly hop up past the collar. The thinness of the top and her lack of bra allowed him to see her pointed nipples and recently added piercings for them.

It seemed she had reverted to the gothic look of her youth, most likely at Cat's behest. Peter refused to be taken in by the alluring show, however, and shut his eyes tight, even turning his head away for good measure.

Rogue was hanging her head low, bent over as she was working herself up and down his cock as hard and as fast as she could, so she didn't notice his ignorance of her right away. When she did, though, she growled and yanked his head back into place. "Oh no you don't you walking cock, you're coming right now!" With that she pulled her top up just enough to reveal her breasts, their size more than enough to keep the cloth from rolling back down over them. With his eyes shut, she easily sprung a surprise on him, leaning forward and shoving her right tit in his mouth just as he was about to utter a protest.

His eyes shot open as he was nearly suffocated by the perky breast now invading his mouth. Her piercing dangled against his tongue, taunting it to let her nipple touch as well. Rogue took on a much softer face as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it to keep him from turning away. "Come on, baby. Don't resist. Just breathe in the scent and let go already," she cooed as she massaged her other breast, still humping his crotch, albeit slower than before.

He should have known she'd be wearing that succubus perfume. He had taken to breathing exclusively through his mouth to avoid the scent, and put the rest of his focus into fighting off the temptation it brought on. It hadn't been easy. Some days he'd wake up and think only of fucking, and not just MJ. He couldn't put it off now, however, or he'd suffocate. With a sigh against her breast, he inhaled just enough to keep from going blue. Then a bit more, and soon he was taking in the scent with all he could. As the effect took over, he began to suck on the fleshy orb. Her piercing was loads of fun to play with; flicking it with his tongue and feeling it clack against his pearly whites.

Rogue gave a satisfied purr as he finally joined the party. She decided to keep her breast in his mouth a bit longer, since he was so damn good at appreciating it. Before long she wasn't just interested in getting him to cum so she could join her sisters, but enjoying the ride herself. Eventually she sat up, riding him much harder and faster and cupping her breasts in her hands, squeezing and massaging them the way Spider-Man wished he could right then. She contemplated untying his hands, so he could rub her tits, or better yet spank her ass (oh how she loved to be spanked), but knew that it was too risky to do that, even in his accepting state.

Soon she had forgotten about the sex toy expo going on in the other room and focused only on being drilled by Spider-Man. Rogue raked her black fingernails down his chest, doing her best to

leave a trail but his super strength resisted. It was only after summoning her own super strength, "borrowed" from Ms. Marvel, was she able to mark him. Cat would protest, she was sure, but she was in better standing with her than MJ was.

Spider-Man began to meet her strength with his own, eventually, lifting his hips up to meet her own, managing to lift her off the bed as much as he could in his state. It became a super powered fuck fest before long, a contest of strength as they met each thrust with one of greater force. If Spidey had been trying to escape, he could have easily broken his bounds by then, but for some reason it didn't even enter his mind to run away from this.

Elsewhere, Cat and MJ had already started warming up, hoping Rogue would finish soon but not about to wait on her. It didn't take long to undress, much to both their dismay, what with MJ already naked and the symbiote easy to tuck away within the many tresses of Cat's hair. They embraced in a deep and lustful kiss. Their tongues wrestled almost violently, their matching tongue studs clicking against each other.

They were Rogue's idea. A stud for all three of them, and any more should they join, with a small tracer inside. They would allow for an easy track on one of them if they got captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., as they aren't ones to give up easily.

As red and black lips pressed together, hands began to wander. Cat cupped MJ's perfect breasts. While not as big as her own, they were still more than a handful and damn fun to grope. MJ opted for her mistress's ass, sculpted to perfection by years of scaling buildings and running from Spider- Man. Cat would be the first to break the kiss, but MJ would move on more quickly.

The model lowered herself almost immediately, nuzzling her face into the burglar's chest and sucking on her tit with such vigor. She kept groping the woman's ass but one hand would retreat up to pay attention to her other breast. MJ did her best to taste every inch of her breast at once, but could never possibly fit the whole thing in her mouth. Her efforts were not lost on the villain, of course.

Her form was sloppy, too eager to please and not enough focus on style. Cat knew this and so didn't double over in pleasure as MJ would have liked. She had gotten better, however, since she introduced her to the fantastic world she had sculpted. For one thing she had learned how to bite down on her nipple and twist it at the same time, without removing it from the breast. Cat stroked the woman's fire brand hair lovingly, but soon the symbiote persuaded her to heat things up. She gripped her hair tightly and yanked her off her tit, pushing her onto the bed, bent over and pouty face – assuming she had done wrong by her mistress.

Without a word, Cat reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing she touched. The paddle. Rather simple, really, but oh so much fun. Perfect, she thought, as the girl did need to get punished for her previous transgressions. She didn't move as Cat came around to her, knowing full well what was to come and accepting it.

She lightly ran the paddle against her cheeks, letting her feel the bumps against her tight tanned ass. Even that was enough to get her to moan, biting her lip in anticipation and looking over her shoulder at the tease. Oh no, she wasn't allowed to watch. Cat pushed her face into the billowy blanket she lay on. Before she could pick her head back up, Cat smacked the paddle against her ass and caused the girl to let out a scream of surprise, and would emit many more of pleasure, later. Again and again she spanked the woman, reddening her ass until it matched her hair.

Cat tossed the tool away and knelt down to inspect the punished's folds. She was dripping wet, her

lips swollen and waiting. Cat couldn't help herself and dove right in. Her face was pressed against her cheeks, and she felt the heat of her punishment on them. She grinned at this fact as she licked her clit, swirling her tongue into her folds soon after and adding the expert skill of her fingers.

MJ convulsed on the bed, doing her best to stay in position as to not upset Cat and be punished in a way she wouldn't enjoy. She couldn't help bucking her hips back against Cat's face, however, though she didn't seem to mind. She gripped the blankets tight and held on for dear life as she felt her orgasm finally near. But it wouldn't come, or rather she wouldn't come.

Cat knew her body well, and could tell the orgasm was coming and wouldn't let it. MJ would look at her with a pout, wordlessly asking why she refused her. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself so worked up on my Spider-Man's dick before we got home. Maybe this will teach you to know your place."

Mary Jane wouldn't argue. How could she? Black Cat was infallible in her eyes now and arguing would only worsen her situation. She was only so lucky to get her prize now, being allowed to eat out her mistress. Cat had climbed onto the bed and spread her legs for her, giving her a clear view of her cleanly shaven puss. She pulled herself up to the woman and waiting for the go ahead to start. With a simple nod MJ was off, diving her face into the heated snatch and doing her best to please her sexual savior.

Again her form was sloppy, frantic, and lacked focus. Still, it was enough to get Cat off. Biting her lip, she kept one hand on the back of MJ's head and one on her breast, massaging it the way MJ needed to learn how to. Her lower lip was bit as she laid her head back on the many pillows, closing her eyes as her slave worked on her velvet folds. All the while, Cat thought of Spidey. She always thought of him in times like this. His image was the only thing that could get her off. She imagined he was between her legs now, ravaging her pussy with his skilled mouth and sharp tongue.

"Oh Spidey, that's it, eat me! Take my pussy into your mouth!" she yelled through her fantasy.

MJ didn't care. What attachment she had for Spider-man was purely sexual now. Anything one could call love was only felt for Black Cat. She wanted so badly to please her, to make her scream her name in ecstasy. So she would double her efforts, losing any semblance of form she had before.

Black Cat was too lost in her fantasy to care. She thought back to the night that started it all. When she first fucked Spider-Man on that roof so many months back. How she quivered at his touch when he reached into her suit to steal money she only took to get his attention. Oh she played it cool then, but she was a wreck in her mind. She remembered how he took her breasts and her hand mimicked his actions on her own right then. The taste of his cock entered her mind, how good it felt to take his length into her all too willing mouth. Her hand reached up so she could engulf her fingers her mouth, still covered in the red head's juices. As that taste countered her memory, she realized it was Spider-Man going down on her, it was that tramp of a whore he married. That fucking bitch he chose over her and still to this day finds her a more suitable mate than herself.

Oh she did her best to make him forget. She never let MJ come with him, or he with her. She made sure she was always the one to finish him off when that ginger bitch was yanked from him. She was so much better in bed than her, more curvaceous and beautiful. Perfect for him in every way and yet still he persisted in putting Mary Jane on a higher pedestal. She looked down at the happily cunt eating whore between her legs and she grimaced.

They symbiote began to overwrite her humanity and so she locked her legs around MJ's head. She squeezed tight, keeping her face buried in her snatch. The stupid bitch just kept eating her out, figuring that's what she wanted. The dumb whore didn't know Cat wanted her dead right then, wanted to pop her head like a grape between her well toned thighs. To bathe in her blood to rejuvenate her skin. It was only thanks to MJ's continued efforts did she relinquish her blood lust. She was brought to an orgasm before she could give in. Her legs loosened and MJ merely coughed to catch her breath. She never moved from her spot.

"N-now can I come?" MJ fearfully asked.

Black Cat quickly recovered from her orgasm and smirked at the girl. For now, it was enough that she had her so ensnared in her sexual grasp. She would make Spider-Man feel the crushing pain of losing his love to her. "No, wait for Rogue to come in."

Again MJ pouted those luscious red lips, turning to sit on the floor and watch the door for when Rogue would come in to fuck her to her long awaited climax.

Rogue would hit three orgasms before he finally came, effectively ending her obligation and his usefulness for the time being. After catching her breath, she picked herself up and shakily walked to the metal table to get the drug to knock him out. He was not to be left alone and awake for too long.

He managed to catch his own breath in time to speak up before she could prick him. "Wait, Rogue, stop. You don't need to do that. I need…I need to talk to Cat," he pleaded.

Rogue looked at him with a curious eye. He had tried this before, managing to convince MJ to undo one of his arm straps. He nearly broke free of the other, but thankfully it was a threesome at the time and Rogue was there to pin him down until they both finished. Still, something seemed different about him this time. Not taking any chances, Rogue made her decision. "Sorry web-head, but I gotta put you to sleep. I'll let Cat know you wanted to talk to her after you wake up."

"No no don't-" but it was too late, the needle was in and he was out like a light. Thankfully it was a small dosage and he would be awake within the same day. Rogue smiled and gave him a sweet kiss with her dark lips and hurried over to Cat and MJ, hoping they hadn't done too much without her.

It would be Black Cat that he would be met with this time around. She had waited patiently for him to wake up. She wore her old uniform, or at least the symbiote took that form, and sat in a high back chair. To her right stood Rogue, wearing yet another gothic outfit. Tall boots with buckles accented her toned thighs, barely covered by a lace skirt. A form fitting corset covered her stomach above an exposed navel and revealed the top halves of her pale tits. Long fingerless gloves ran from her elbows down, tied up with red string. To Cat's left was Mary Jane, his love, naked and on her knees. The only thing she wore was a collar, spiked, and with a leash that rested in Cat's lap. She smiled a devious smile as he awoke; this time bound to the X shaped structure he had found himself on months back.

"Good, you're finally up. I was afraid Rogue gave you more than she said," Cat purred out. She bit her lip as she looked him up and down, naked save for his mask, something she had refused to take off since he got there. He was still her one weakness, and yet he was powerless to stop her. "Rogue tells me you wanted to talk to me? I hope it's not just more threats and insults. You know how they hurt me, and how I hurt her in response," she explained, tugging on the leash harshly to demonstrate her quickness to hurt MJ.

He gave no reaction at what he saw and spoke plainly. "I give up."

None of them were really sure what to make of his confession. For some time he had fought off the perfume, waking up only to fight some more. It consumed his every waking moment, even while they used him as a sexual scratching post – leaving the marks to prove it. Although Rogue was ready to denounce his claim, she wouldn't dare speak out of turn when Cat was present. She was a far cry from MJ's state of being, acting more as a number two than a pet, but she knew Cat could easily change that. Besides, she owed her everything.

Smiling, both deviously and excitedly, Cat stood up, taking MJ along with her. She stood before Peter, examining him. She could just take off his mask to see if he was lying, but she would never dare diffuse the illusion she had set up for herself. Not able to deduce if he was lying from his face, she thought of a better idea.

"You understand my reluctance to believe you, Spidey," she started, walking around him studiously, MJ on hands and knees behind her. "You're going to have to do a lot to prove it to me."

"Just tell me how," he said, with a hint of eagerness in his voice. She nearly came at the prospect that he could be hers tonight. He was either a good actor or had finally fallen prey to her scent, or, better yet, given up all hope.

Once she completed a lap around him, she stopped and stared him down. "Fuck me," she offered. "Fuck me in front of this dog you call of a wife," she added, pulling up on the leash and nearly choking the girl. "Fuck me harder than you've ever fucked her and make me believe that you're committed to me now. That you finally see that I am so much better than her."

Spider-Man would only nod in acceptance, giving no time to think it over or give a counter offer. Pleased, Cat offered the leash to Rogue and told her to take her wherever, so long as she was present for this. Cat got to work right away, licking her lips with anticipation as she ran her symbiote covered hand over his member.

"No," he simply said, much to her dismay. She would look at him with angry eyes, furious that she may have been denied after such a daring tease. "On the bed," he clarified, nodding his head over towards the nearby bed.

She nearly cried right there. Sure she was definitely into the kinky stuff, but him wanting to make love to her on the bed just seemed so romantic, so much better than rubbing up against him as he was tied to a giant X. Biting her lip, she quickly undid his binds. Rogue watched from nearby, ready to fly into action if he tried anything. He wouldn't, though. Instead he took her hand and escorted her over to the bed. Rogue hadn't seen anyone lead Cat anywhere since…ever. She was always in control. She decided when, where, and how for everything. If he wanted, Spider-Man could undo everything they had worked for. So she would just watch, for now, and wait for him to pull something.

Black Cat was now eagerly lying on the bed as Spider-Man crawled on top of her. She shivered with delight as he placed many little kisses all along her neck. His touch was so soft, so sincere. He knew exactly where to pet her. Without effort he already proved he knew how to please her better than anyone could ever hope to. He was giving her the night she had always wanted, with the added members of a gothic mutant and a red headed love slave sitting 20 feet from them.

Wherever Peter moved his hand, the symbiote instinctively moved away. Her arms, her sides, her

hips all became bare to his approaching touch. It felt nice to know romance again, to take things slow and at his own pace. He smiled as he finally began to kiss her lips, teasingly pulling away whenever she began to kiss back. Not to upset her, he let her have his lips, entering a full embrace with her. Arms and legs entangled as their lips moved with each other.

Cat whimpered as his hand cupped her breast, the black alien moving away and introducing her skin to the cold air. His arm hand would take care of that, however, hardening her nipple from lust rather than a temperature drop. She hugged him close, smushing her large breasts into his muscled chest. She quivered at the feeling of his skin meeting hers. For the first time since that night, she had recaptured the feeling she had with him back on the roof far too long ago.

He would enter her slowly, out of consideration rather than resistance, and was met with a girlish whimper. Smiling, he pushed further in, slowly as if it was their first time. A hand cupped her breast as he continued to fill her, massaging it just the way she liked, twisting her nipple between his fingers once he was fully inside of her. She looked up at him with such wanting eyes, all the evil she had gained tucked away for that moment. Then he began to pull out, and push back in. Making love to her for the first time.

To her, this was better than any of the sex she had had. She pulled him down to her, hugging him close as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He began to pick up the pace and soon she was meeting his thrusts with her own little ones. Her long legs wrapped around him, pressing down on his ass to give him something to fight against, forcing him to go harder, deeper. It didn't take long for her to cum. It wasn't hard, and it didn't last very long, but for her it was the best orgasm she ever had.

He sat up a bit, still buried inside of her, and looked down at her glowing face. She reached up with a delicate hand and ran it against his cheek. "Oh Spidey…" she started. "This was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he returned.

"…but I didn't want to make love, I wanted you to fuck me," she finished. And just like that she was back to her old self. And apparently, Pete was right on board. Matching her devilish smirk, he resumed fucking her, much harder and with more speed now.

She howled in pleasure. Her legs stretched out, giving him more room to work with, and her hands clutched at his ass, feeling his muscles move as he fucked her better than she could have imagined. "Oh FUCK! That's it! OH god yes! Oh god this is what I've been waiting for! Fuck me you bastard, fuck me raw!"

He would all too gladly abide, slamming his cock into her as if he was trying to break through. His super strength was coming through, and he fucked her harder than any normal man could. She would definitely feel it tomorrow, but right now she was in pure bliss. "Oh god, Cat, your tits," he simply put as he watched her large jugs bounce in tandem with his thrusts. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, sucking on it deep and biting down hard, nearly breaking the skin.

Her back arched during one of her soon to be many orgasms, and yet he did not yield one bit. Screaming his name, she managed to overpower him and flip him over, not missing a beat and began to ride him for all he was worth. She didn't lift up her hips, but instead just gyrated like a broken carnival ride, moaning like a forgotten ghost.

Like the breast man he is, he reached up to her bouncing breasts and groped them for all he was worth. "You have the BEST tits, Cat!" he admitted, pulling on her nipples to elicit more moans

from her.

"Better than Mary Jane's?" she asked, forcing her to think of that yesterday's news in the middle of fucking her true love.

"Way better," Spider-Man replied with no resistance.

Testing the waters, Cat asked for more. "Say I'm better than MJ!"

"You're better than MJ!"

"Say I'm better than Mary Jane Watson!"

"You're better than Mary Jane Watson!"

"Again!"

"You're better than Mary Jane Watson!!"

"Again again again!" she cried, riding him harder and harder with each scream of the phrase she so longed for him to say. Hearing him say that gave her more pleasure than she thought any word could give, and he was all too happy to scream it to the heavens, but most importantly within ear shot of the woman in question.

After a handful of orgasms between the two of them, Spider-Man proved his stamina by not letting the ride end. Doggy style was the position now, facing Rogue and MJ. Rogue was visibly amused by the escapades, happy that Cat would finally stop making them work over time to turn Peter to their side. MJ had no expression. If anything she was entranced by Cat's pleasure. She studied his moves in hopes of copying them somehow and giving Cat that same amount of joy.

Once Cat had finally had her fill, she signaled to Spidey that he could rest. He gave her reddened ass a kiss, having spanked it harder and longer than Cat had done to MJ earlier, and sat back on the bed, watching the wobbly legged beauty carry herself over to Rogue and MJ. Regaining her composure, she took the leash from Rogue and ordered MJ to stand. All too happily the woman did.

"Sweet sweet Mary Jane. You've severed me so well over these past months, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun breaking you in," Cat started, speaking sweetly to the model. "But with Spider- Man finally on my side, I no longer need you to convince him to surrender."

MJ's face began to turn from obediently happy to painfully sad. "What…what do you mean?"

"What I mean, dear, is you have outlived your purpose. I have what I want, and unfortunately you don't fit into my future plans. In fact, you're just a sad reminder of what stood in my way for so many years," Cat put, and with that the symbiote that had recently taken its shape back around her body shot out from her, the tentacles wrapping around MJ's neck, arms, and legs and lifting her into the air, demonstrating its power.

"But…but…I love…you…" Mary Jane choked out, hoping to convince her mistress to take her back.

"Wait!" The silence of the room was broken by a single plea for levity. All eyes turned to Spider-

Man, still catching his breath by still rushing to stop Black Cat's hand. "Don't...Don't kill her...Please, Cat," he begged of his new love.

"Why not?!" she questioned with furious anger, enraged by the very idea that he would see any reason to keep her around. "You don't need her anymore! I don't need her anymore! What good is she to anyone?!"

Spidey looked at his wife, tears running past her streaks of mascara and kissing the black tendrils that gripped her neck. It was true, he had chosen Black Cat over MJ, completely and forever, but he was still not without a heart, despite whatever spell had befallen him. He knew he couldn't reason for her life to be spared and send her away, he couldn't say that he still loved her, and didn't want to see her killed or even harmed in any way, that it would destroy him to lose this last face of his past life. Any of those words would have driven Cat into a murderous rage that could have taken more than just the life of MJ. So he did what he felt was the next best thing, the only alternative to see MJ continue to live, even if it wouldn't be much of a life.

"Keep her," he said after his long pause, stirred to answer by the sudden cough and wheeze MJ gave from the tightening grip. "As she is, as a pet. A reminder, for you, of what you've accomplished. Of who you conquered in order to have me," he pleaded. He desperately tried not to cry when he looked at her failing to hold hers back. "As a joke. A toy. A thing."

Black Cat thought for a moment, studying his expression and his words carefully, and listened to the haunted whispers of the Symbiote. She considered how good it would feel to kill her, right here, and right now. To remove this final obstacle forever and leave no chance of her becoming a threat again. But how could she ever be a threat to me, she wondered. Then she considered how good it would feel to punish and humiliate her, day in and day out, as a reminder to herself, and Spider-Man, of what she had done to win his heart. With a crooked smile, she ordered the symbiote to release MJ, causing the redhead to fall to the floor, coughing, on her hands and knees.

MJ looked up, relieved that her life had been spared, and she thanked her savior. "Thank you, mistress!" she panted. "Thank you for sparing me!" At that moment, Spidey knew she was truly lost, completely captured by Black Cat. While he too had chosen Cat's side, he only hoped that he wouldn't become some broken toy like MJ had.

Issue 09: Epilogue

Chapter Summary

Detailing the state of the world after Black Cat, Spider-Man, and Rogue seize it for their twisted pleasure.

Chapter Notes

The characters in this story are property of Marvel comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the Marvel Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is copyrighted to the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

It didn't take long for Black Cat to put her full plan into action. Unbeknownst to her, of course, it was all the symbiote's doing. From day one that it met her it had its plan to grow in power and eventually replicate, but Cat did do her part well, and continued to. Black Cat attacked the world on three fronts: herself, Rogue, and Spider-Man.

Cat, with her knowledge of people in high places, having frequently stolen from them, was able to infiltrate the highest levels of government and beyond and seduce her way into power – behind the scenes of course; she didn't want to alert anyone to her movement. It didn't take her too long to corrupt everyone she needed to. They were already men of little moral value and took to her like a duck to water, falling under her spell almost instantly. And with the help of the perfume she wore, they were all too happy to let her meddle in their business affairs. She also went after some of the heroes with high influence, like Tony Stark and Reed Richards.

Rogue worked on the mutant population, starting with the X-Men, of course. She had to be far more aggressive than either Cat or Spidey as she was dealing with several telepaths and so they had to be dealt with first. Seduction was easy once she got close enough for them to take in her scent. Like Spider-Man, some had to be contained and "persuaded" to their side. Xavier proved far too difficult and so was just snuffed out entirely. She had no difficulty getting Gambit to her side once she showed him her powers were under control, and that night he proved himself to be the perfect Spider-Man to her Black Cat. That didn't stop her (or anyone else) from sampling the other fruits of the mutant world, of course, and Gambit was also put to work on seducing some of the more resistant women. Wolverine, too, was a bit of a fighter – more so than the other mutants. Luckily he was eventually broken in like the dog he was instead of being put in the ground along with Xavier. Rogue had the best luck with the Brotherhood. It took her only a night to get them all under her spell, and all at once too. Boy was she sore. Emma Frost practically volunteered herself and the rest of her crew. Having a powerful telepath on their side so early on proved useful as the influence spread.

Spider-Man worked on the rest of the heroes, especially the super strong ones. First and foremost he hit up She-Hulk. Already as frisky as she was, it wasn't hard to get her into the sack, and once she was on their side she was able to handle the men on Spidey's list, along with some of the women he couldn't quite overpower. More than a few resisted the scent to much effect, and it eventually became clear that the resources should not be wasted on them and they were done away with. The loss of Captain America was especially damaging to the movement. His natural charisma and leadership skills would have come in handy in the recruitment of others, but his resilience to the scent and devotion to his country was just too strong.

As their numbers grew, some heroes came over willingly. Sex starved fetishists were not uncommon amongst the capes, it seemed. Not long after the majority of the hero population was taken over, the villains were put on their list of new world order members. They were far easier to persuade than the heroes, of course, but some still resisted. Dr. Doom, along with Latveria, remains unaffected to this day. It's estimated that little over 25 heroes and villains also remain unaffected, helping out the resistance to Black Cat's new world order.

There was of course the resistance. Those who saw the effects of the scent as mind control, an abomination against free will. Despite the occasional help from resistant supers, many were captured. The "studs" and "vixens" were introduced to the scent and quickly turned in order to help spread the message. Those who didn't fit the strict bill of physical beauty and stamina were sent to Hulk and She-Hulk. Cat didn't foresee the reaction her mixture would have with the gamma radiated blood of the two hulks. Not long after being introduced to it, they became more sex starved than anyone, and because of their strength and stamina few could keep up with their needs. So, prisoners deemed unfit for the new world were given to them. Men and women were literally fucked to death by the green sex fiends. They tried letting the two loose on each other, but they caused more destruction than when they fought criminals and so had to be separated by an entire globe.

Not much changed beyond that. Trains still ran on time, work was still performed, and lives were lived. The only added benefit was far more sex. It even became a type of currency, urging the citizens to improve their desirability and performance. And, of course, there remained a few underground who kept their "free will," but they haven't made any noise in years – fearing the death by fucking.

Of course, the symbiote must be mentioned, as it wasn't just along for the ride – it had its own goals; goals that Cat was all too happy to fulfill. Once Cat was secure in her new position of power, the symbiote began to replicate, and spread. One was required of every citizen; badge, a symbol of the allegiance to the new, sexual, world order. The symbiotes continued to feed how they had been before, with Cat, encouraging sexual desires in order to gain nourishment from the adrenaline. Soon there was no need for the scent, people had become accepting of their new fate, and the symbiotes made sure they stayed that way. People were complacent on their leashes and the symbiotes became rather docile. It was estimate that soon the symbiotes would merge with the human form, creating a perfect hybrid.

Black Cat and Spider-Man sat at the highest seat of power, overseeing the working gears of the world and making sure nothing came to put a stop to all their fun. In truth, Cat could care less for everything she had done. It was all just an effort to keep the power in her favor, so no one could ever stand up to take her away from her beloved, Spider-Man.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their /works/7515049/comments/new

A Spider's Web

Issue 01: Hot Cat on a Concrete Roof

Issue 02: Wet Hot American Shower

Issue 03: A Dark Power Embraces

Issue 04: Black Cat and the Little Deaths

Issue 05: Enter the Rogue

Issue 06: Breathless

Issue 07: Awaken to a Dream

Issue 08: A Climaxing End

Issue 09: Epilogue


	11. The birthday present

Chapter 1 - Harry/Hermione/Emma

Hermione was frustrated. No, that wasn't quite right. Five years ago, she'd been frustrated. Four years ago, she'd been confused. Three years ago, she'd been lonely. Two years ago, she'd been despondent. This year? This year, Hermione was simply furious. Today was her birthday… and once again, she was celebrating it alone.

Her name, though she was coming to regret it most severely, was Hermione Granger-Weasley. She'd married Ron two years back and tacked his name onto her own. She certainly wasn't going to replace her last name with his, she'd never been that kind of woman. Still, one might expect that being married implied a few things. Like your husband remembering and celebrating your birthday with you.

This was the second year in a row that Ron had completely forgotten. Hermione supposed she shouldn't be surprised. He'd always been a bit self-centered and narcissistic. Expecting him to remember something that wasn't about him was… usually an exercise in frustration. After last year however, Hermione had set about trying to give Ron as many opportunities to be reminded of her upcoming big day as possible. She'd told him about it at least three separate times, she'd put it on their shared calendar, she'd left out some catalogs with items circled to give him ideas of what she might want.

Nothing. It was the afternoon now, and Ron had just asked her what was for dinner, without so much as a single inclination that he knew what today was. So yeah, Hermione was furious. But she was also… just tired. She was exhausted emotionally, in a way that she wasn't sure she could ever recover from. She was… she wanted her best friend back, more than anything else.

Five years. It'd been five years since they'd destroyed Voldemort's last horcrux and Harry had finally ended the bastard, once and for all. It'd also been five years since Harry had subsequently left the wizarding world in disgust when the Daily Prophet, after just a month of printing praises about Harry saving them all, had turned around and started pondering just how powerful and how dangerous the young wizard truly was, to be able to do what Dumbledore had not.

No matter that the so-called journalists making these hit pieces clearly had no clue as to the true context behind just about everything that had ever happened between Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Harry. It didn't stop them from speculating, judging, and fearmongering. After all, celebrating sold well only for a short amount of time. To keep the sales rolling in, one had to make people read, and sensationalist headlines speculating whether Harry would be the next Dumbledore, or the next Voldemort sold papers.

It'd been enough to drive him away entirely, and Hermione, too busy in her post-Hogwarts studies, hadn't been able to be there for him when he needed her most. They'd fallen out of touch, and Hermione had to admit, she felt a little isolated in those first couple of years. All she'd had were the Weasleys, and while they treated her like family, Ron was always… well, Ron.

Still, her loneliness had led to what was swiftly becoming her greatest regret. Two years ago, despite knowing deep down inside that they weren't truly compatible, Hermione Granger had married Ronald Weasley. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but the entire wedding, she'd secretly been waiting for Harry to show up and say this was all wrong, to tell them they weren't meant for each other.

Not in any romantic sort of way or a-anything like that, Hermione was sure she didn't think of her friend that way, but Harry… Harry was closest to both of them. If anyone would have objected on the grounds that they didn't want to see her or Ron unhappy, it would have been him. He didn't show though, and in the end, the wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. That day, Hermione had become Hermione Granger-Weasley, officially. The less said about that night, however, the better…

Regardless, after marrying Ron, it was like a switch had been flipped. Ron had always been Ron before, but once he seemingly 'had' her, he got ten times worse. Worst of all, was his disparagement of Harry. Whenever Hermione tried to bring him up, Ron would comment casually that Harry had been seen with a whole lot of muggle whores, partying around the world on the gold that he'd gotten from emptying the Potter and Black accounts in Gringotts before his departure.

Hermione would always ask for sources of course, even if it was true, she was that desperate for any information on Harry that she'd take it, but Ron would always waffle and say he didn't quite remember where he'd heard or read this or that rumor, only that he was pretty sure they were true. It was obvious that even now, Ron felt like he was living in Harry's shadow, and Hermione had learned quite quickly to avoid bringing up their missing friend… or perhaps more accurately, HER missing friend.

Now though, as she stood there in the kitchen, practically alone on her birthday, Ron in the other room waiting for dinner, but emotionally miles away, Hermione finds herself wondering if Harry had the right idea. Magic… magic was wonderful, and glorious, and spectacular, and it'd changed her life. But maybe it was better to live like a muggle, away from all the prejudice and discrimination and the loud-mouthed red heads constantly yapping about Quidditch.

Without hesitating for one more moment, Hermione decides what she's going to do. Spinning on her heel, she steps out the backdoor and closes it quietly behind her. Moving out into their yard, she makes sure she's far enough away that Ron won't hear her, before spinning on a dime and apparating. A moment later, Hermione appears in the backyard of her childhood home, her mother's home as a matter of fact.

She and her mom, Emma Granger… they're not as close as they should be, Hermione realizes with a jolt as she stands there staring at the backdoor of her childhood home, suddenly nervous about entering from that way. It feels… it feels almost like it would be trespassing if that makes sense, like she's a stranger here, and she needs… she needs to go around front and introduce herself properly.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione skirts around the house, exiting the backyard and walking across the front, heading to the front doorstep and coming to a stop at the front door. Refusing to let herself hesitate any further, she reaches up and pulls the knocker, once, twice, thrice. Then, she waits. As she does so, she looks around.

She's a little surprised at how manicured the place looks. Especially since her mother and father had divorced four and a half years ago. She was well aware that her mother had gotten the better of that divorce, even if Emma had chosen to keep the name, thanks to the dentistry business that she'd effectively won the right to operate when she and Hermione's dad had separated.

Still, growing up, Hermione distinctly remembered her father handling the yardwork, doing the man's work as he called it. But despite his years-long absence, the place looked immaculate. Hermione would have expected her mother to let it go, but perhaps Emma had simply hired a yard service in the interim. She certainly made enough money to.

Regardless, the door is suddenly opening, and Hermione tears her gaze off of the pristine-looking front yard, only for her eyes to widen to epic proportions at the sight of her mother, standing in the doorway, wearing absolutely scandalous red lingerie. Emma Granger is… a smoking hot babe, and rationally, Hermione is aware that her mother meets all of the common standards of beauty, that… that she's effectively a Grade A MILF.

But that doesn't mean she wants to see her mother half-naked. Blushing profusely, Hermione quickly pushes past her mom, getting into the house without so much as an invitation so that Emma will close the door and hopefully no one will see her state of dress. When they're finally in the entryway of the home with the front door closed and locked behind them, Hermione finally turns to Emma, who rather than looking displeased, has a big wide smile on her face.

"Mooom!"

Really at a loss for what else to say, Hermione settles for gesturing wildly at her mother's state of undress. Emma just laughs, and then sighs and shakes her head.

"Let me guess, Ronald forgot your birthday again."

Hermione blushes, a little ashamed to realize that the last time she'd even seen her mother had been last year at around this time. She hadn't immediately gone to Emma that day, but she'd met with her a week later to unload all of her disappointment and the like. And then she'd let herself get lost in the world of magic again, forgetting all about her dear old muggle mother for a whole 'nother year.

Before she can open her mouth to apologize for that however, Emma snaps her fingers at her and smiles.

"I have something that will cheer you up! The best birthday present ever~"

With that, the buxom, beautiful MILF, still clad in a set of gorgeous red lingerie, turns on her heel and begins to walk down the hall. When Hermione doesn't immediately follow, Emma looks back at her and gestures impatiently.

"Well? Come along sweetie!"

A little wrong-footed, Hermione follows her mother to the master bedroom. There she finds something even more shocking than her mother answering the door in nothing but fire-red lingerie. There, laid out on the four-poster bed, is a man. He's waiting almost casually, his hands clasped on his chest and his legs ever so slightly spread to show off the largest cock Hermione has ever seen, jutting straight up in the air. He's gorgeous, all lean muscle, and Hermione finds herself ogling ceaselessly.

It's not like he knows it… the man doesn't react to Emma or Hermione's entrance in any meaningful way, mostly because he's blindfolded. He does smile, clearly having heard Emma walk in, but Hermione's mother gives Hermione a wink and places a finger against her lips to shush her daughter, even as she crawls up onto the bed.

Watching her own mother bend down and arch her back so that she can begin licking at his cock and massaging his nut sack with an expert hand is not exactly what Hermione came here to do today, so she focuses her eyes elsewhere… and for the first time notices the mop of familiar black hair, and the trace of a faded lightning bolt peeking out from under the top of the blindfold the man is wearing. Not just any man… it's Harry. Her mom is… is in a sexual relationship with Harry?!

Hermione very nearly says something right then and there, but Emma preempts her, pulling back from her licking for a moment to speak, even as she strokes Harry's cock with one hand and kneads his balls with the other.

"I brought someone to play with us tonight, Harry~"

Hermione blushes at that, fidgeting nervously. She… she couldn't. She was a married woman. It would be wrong. It would be a betrayal of… of a man who'd forgotten her birthday two years in a row.

"Oh? Who is it? Jane? Bella?"

That has Hermione's eyes going wide. She recognizes the names of her cousins. It seems that Ron was righter than even he knew with his disparaging remarks. Harry was out here in the muggle world, fucking muggle women… they just so happened to be muggle women related to HER. Bristling just a little bit with indignation, Hermione stomps over to the bed and reaches out, pulling the blindfold off of her missing best friend right then and there.

As Harry is blinking his green eyes clear, adjusting to the light, Hermione finds herself doing something she feels like she should have done ages ago. Leaning down, she takes hold of Harry by the face and kisses him right then and there on the lips quite soundly, her tongue slipping into his mouth and dueling with his tongue as his eyes finally clear up and he finally recognizes just who he's making out with. For a moment, there's surprise, but then it's replaced with a deep-seated satisfaction, and suddenly Harry's hand is in Hermione's hair, and he's pulling her in closer, and his other hand is on the small of her back.

Emma leans back and just claps happily.

"Oh good. I always knew the two of you would be perfect for each other!"

With the reminder that her MOM is watching all of this, Hermione can't help but pull away, and Harry, sensing her embarrassment, lets her. Of course, seeing this, Emma quickly intervenes, dragging Hermione off of the bed and starting to unbutton her daughter's blouse.

"M-Mom!"

Shocked as she is, Hermione can't muster much resistance as Emma just smiles at her beatifically, continuing to strip her down.

"It's alright baby, just let mama handle the logistics. This is yours and Harry's night, alright? I want you both to enjoy yourselves very much, so I'll go ahead and walk you through it, just like I had to do with Harry at first."

The idea that Harry had learned all about sex from her mother leaves Hermione gobsmacked, and before long, she's naked and on her back. Harry has gotten up and allowed Emma and Hermione to take her place. Kneeling at the head of the bed, Emma rests Hermione across her lap, leaning down over her and running her fingers along Hermione's pussy lips. It's a humiliating, embarrassing experience… but there's no denying that Hermione is already wet.

"Hm, she's ready for you Harry. I wouldn't have taken my daughter for a slut… but perhaps she's just excited to finally be with a man who can actually take care of her needs."

Emma's tone is teasing, even as she leans back and cradles Hermione's head in her hands. Looking up into her mother's smiling face, Hermione can hardly believe any of this is happening. It feels surreal, like a damn dream… but Harry's hands come down on her thighs, and he spreads her legs apart as he places the head of his massive member up against her pussy lips. Tearing her gaze off of her mother, Hermione looks up at Harry, meeting his emerald-green eyes.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

She knows, just from seeing his concerned face, that Harry would be more than willing to back off right now if she asked him to. If she wanted to stop or at least pause so she could gather her emotions, then he would gladly do so. Because… because he cared about her. M-Maybe he even loved her. It's that realization more than anything else that makes Hermione's mind up for her. Still blushing up a storm, the young woman decides nonetheless that she doesn't want to wait any longer. She doesn't want a chance to talk herself out of it.

Nodding jerkily, Hermione bites her lower lip as she gives Harry an assenting nod. Seeing this, he smiles at her and slowly begins to push in, causing Hermione to groan as he fills her passageway with his cock.

"Fuck, Hermione… you're so wet and tight…"

"She's not a virgin though Harry, so you don't have to be overly gentle. I assure you; she'll like it more if you go faster."

Hermione doesn't protest her mother's words, so Harry starts speeding up more, pushing in deep and pressing up against her cervix, and then pulling out to begin thrusting in and out of her, again and again. Hermione's eyes are wide at the sensations she's feeling. Harry is much bigger than Ron, and Ron was the only other man she'd ever been with. No man's cock had ever gone so far as to kiss her cervix before Harry's. Ron might have taken her virginity, but Harry was going deeper than Ronald ever could have, so in a way, Harry was in fact claiming an even deeper virginity, an even more meaningful one.

As he fucks her, Emma never stops encouraging him, her mother running her hands through Hermione's hair and egging Harry on to fuck her daughter harder and faster. Once in a while, she also gives Hermione some advice, like telling her to let her voice out when she's clearly trying to hold it in by biting her lower lip.

It makes sense though, Harry DOES deserve to hear her, he does deserve to know he's doing it right. Crying out, Hermione orgasms, her first ever orgasm at the end of a man's cock. It ripples through her body even as Hermione gasps in surprise. She hadn't… she hadn't known that sex could give women orgasms. Oh sure, she'd had orgasms before, but they'd all been brought on by her own hands or toys, or even a liberal application of the right kinds of magic.

That had always made sense to Hermione. After all, a woman's genitals were a lot more complex than that of a man's. A woman would know herself best, so obviously the man couldn't be expected to know how to bring her off, right? This was what Hermione had believed for years now, ever since she'd married Ron. She'd never held it against him, but that was only because she'd never known better.

As Harry takes her to pound town under her mother's experienced tutelage, as he fucks Hermione right there in front of Emma, Hermione feels even more anger and bitterness towards her failure of a husband. Harry makes sex feel so good, he's fucking her so deep, and now Hermione knows that Ron… Ron can never measure up. Not in a million years.

Crying out again, Hermione orgasms once more around Harry's cock, her inner walls tightening and squeezing most harshly around his member. Harry lets out a groan, and then looks up at Emma, something Hermione doesn't fail to notice, even if she can't currently see her mother's face at the moment. Still, she can hear the smile in Emma's tone.

"Getting close, Harry? Well, at the end of the day you know who you have to ask~"

Nodding, Harry looks down into Hermione's eyes again, and she finds herself almost getting lost in the emerald-green of his own as they stare at each other.

"I'm going to cum soon, Hermione… where do you want it?"

Hermione's blush only intensifies at that thought. She shouldn't… she couldn't… if she lets him cum inside, with the possibility of getting her pregnant, she'll be doing even worse than cheating on Ron, won't she? She'll be outright cuckolding him, if Harry breeds her and she gives birth to his child instead of Ronald's. Not that Ron's pathetic cock has managed to produce any seed capable of impregnating Hermione in the two years that they've been together. And he's certainly tried often enough.

Resolve firming up, Hermione meets Harry's eyes as she comes to a decision. Why not give her best friend (and the man she's secretly loved all her life) have a try at this point?

"I-Inside, Harry… I want you to cum inside…"

Harry looks surprised momentarily, before her words seem to awaken something even greater and hungrier within him. With a growl, he leans in and begins thrusting away again, fucking her even harder than before. Hermione yelps, squeals, and moans as she's pounded into most roughly, all while her head is still in her mother's lap, Emma's hands still ghosting and petting through Hermione's hair.

With a somewhat triumphant, guttural roar, Harry finally cums. He cums, and he does so inside of Hermione, filling her womb with his seed, pumping a nice thick load of white, hot jizz right up into her. His cockhead even pops directly into her womb for the release, finally pushing just past her cervix, which is half-battered down by this point as it gets rammed in a way it's never been rammed before.

As Harry cums, Hermione's eyes roll back in her head and her back arches as she cries out in ecstasy, experiencing a mind-shattering orgasm right alongside the green-eyed wizard, her entire body shaking and spasming with her bliss and satisfaction. Then, she slumps back, exhausted and panting heavily, but oh so full and oh so satiated, Harry's seed filling her womb in a way Ron's never ever could have.

As Harry pulls out of her and leans back on his haunches, Hermione just… rests for a moment. Until Emma pipes up of course, her mother sounding most conniving.

"Mm, do you want to use IT, Harry?"

There's a pause, and then Harry chuckles.

"I suppose so."

And just like that, there's another Harry Potter in the doorway of the bedroom. Hermione's eyes light upon the time turner around the naked Harry's neck, and she puts two and two together quite quickly. Effectively, Harry is risking a paradox for… sexual escapades. Something of Hermione's disapproval must show on her face, because Harry smirks down at her and cocks an eyebrow.

"Better than using it to listen to Binns ramble on, eh?"

Blushing at the reminder of how she'd used the hell out of a time turner in her third year just to take more classes, only to realize how many of Hogwarts' electives were utterly worthless, Hermione closes her mouth and doesn't actually voice her concerns, even as the second Harry makes his way over to the bed, and takes hold of Emma, pushing her down beside her.

Hermione can only watch as this new Harry, Harry from the future, crawls on top of her mother in a sixty-nine, feeding his cock into Emma's throat and in turn sticking his head between the voluptuous MILF's thighs. Hermione gets to watch as Harry's tongue elongates like a snake's and slides into her mother's cunt, only for the original Harry's cock to suddenly land on her own face.

In her distraction, the Harry that just got done fucking her is rubbing his messy dick all over her face, and though Hermione is disgusted for a moment, her nostrils flare and she breathes in his musk, and arousal takes over a moment later. Moaning wantonly, the beautiful brunette begins to slurp and lick and lap at Harry's mammoth-sized member, cleaning him up until finally, he just shoves his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

With her head tilted backwards, it makes for the perfect angle for Harry to lean over her just a bit, though not all the way. He thrusts away into her esophagus, causing Hermione to choke and gag on his dick, all while grabbing and squeezing her tits with both hands, playing with them rather roughly, massaging, kneading, and outright mauling her breasts as Hermione gurgles around his dick.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

He spends a little while getting himself nice and lubed up on her throat, as well as fully hard again, and then he pulls out, just like that. In the background, Emma and Harry from the future are still going at it, but Hermione is more focused on what her Harry's intentions for her are, as he flips her over quite suddenly onto her front, and sits down on the back of her legs, grabbing hold of her ass and squeezing it firmly.

He gropes and squeezes her bottom, and before Hermione can get a word in edgewise, he spreads her butt cheeks apart, spits on her asshole, and begins to feed his lubed-up cock into her back door, right then and there. Here, Hermione is definitely a virgin, and that more than anything else keeps her from trying to refuse him. She wants Harry to claim her in ways that Ron never has. She wants him to make her his, to take her from her husband and fuck her soundly in every orifice.

And that's exactly what happens. Not just for Hermione, but Emma too, now that there are two Harrys working in unison. With Harry of the present fucking Hermione, Harry from the future is all too happy to go to town on Emma Granger, satisfying himself on the Grade A MILF's delicious holes, fucking her face, her cunt, her ass, all of them, even as Hermione gets the same treatment.

The two Harrys fuck the Granger women silly, taking turns pounding the mother-daughter duo into sweet, sweet oblivion. Its hours before they're done, hours before Harry of the present finally has to get up and grab the time turner that Harry from the future used, putting it around his neck and disappearing with a turn of the device. In that moment, he goes back in time to become Harry from the future and turns Harry from the future into Harry of the present.

It's a little mind-boggling, but Hermione has always been a very smart witch indeed. Still, as she lays there, her mind reeling from everything that's happened, she's a little surprised when Harry of the present leaves for a time, only to come back with wrapped gifts. He smiles apologetically at Hermione as she sits up, looking at the beautiful boxes in confusion.

"Sorry about missing all those birthdays, Mione. I thought about sending the gifts anyways, but I knew how the Weasleys would react if I sent you stuff and them nothing… and I wasn't going to send them jack shit. Especially not Ron. I figured it would be better for both of us if I stayed away, but I never stopped thinking about you… and I know now that I was wrong to avoid you, these last five years. These are for you."

There are tears in Hermione's eyes are she unwraps each gift. From beautiful foreign dresses clearly obtained on his travels to absolutely gorgeous jewelry, to amazingly ancient magical tomes that Hermione immediately recognized and wanted nothing more than to read through from front to back… the gifts were one and all, perfect.

When she's done, Hermione flings herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply as she comes to a simple, startling conclusion. She doesn't have to leave the magical world for the muggle one. Wizarding Britain is not the end-all, be-all of magic. All she has to do… is leave Ron for Harry and let Harry in turn show her the wonders of the world that are out there.

She was finally, finally where she belonged

* * *


End file.
